Sou Livre nos Teus Braços
by ImaginationWings
Summary: Ao nascer acorrentado, sempre almejou mais do que qualquer outro, ser livre. A qualquer custo, ser livre sem que mais nada importasse. Mas e se a sua vida sofresse uma reviravolta? E se com isso, encontrasse alguém que o fizesse acreditar que a maior liberdade seria estar preso nos braços dessa pessoa?
1. Novo Proprietário

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

* * *

**Sou Livre nos teus Braços**

**Novo proprietário**

As sociedades sempre procuram uma forma de discriminar e organizar os seus integrantes, utilizando como base determinadas características que dificilmente os visados poderiam controlar ou alterar. Como por exemplo, ninguém queria nascer num meio económico desfavorável ou com algum tipo de deficiência física, mas as rodas do destino movem-se de forma misteriosa e com elas, surgem condicionantes das quais muitas vezes não é possível escapar.

Poderiam ser enumerados outros aspetos que posicionassem, por exemplo, os ricos e saudáveis no topo da pirâmide hierárquica e empurrassem os menos afortunados para posições menos ou nada prestigiantes.

Nesta sociedade, ainda que a riqueza e saúde possa ter influência na forma como os integrantes são tratados, o importante é a espécie. Isto significa que pertencer à espécie certa podia abrir inúmeras portas repletas de oportunidades de ouro. Por oposição, pertencer ao fundo da pirâmide retirava e limitava os direitos e oportunidades.

Sejam bem-vindos à sociedade que se rege à volta de três espécies: Alfas, Betas e Ómegas.

Os primeiros pertencem à classe de ouro, sendo conhecidos pelo seu poder, influência e vitalidade. São líderes natos, carismáticos que nascem maioritariamente em berços dourados. São, portanto, os mais desejados em toda a sociedade.

Desrespeitá-los era um crime que podia ser punível com a pena de morte.

Se bem que muitas vezes, a justiça não tinha tempo de agir, visto que os Alfas também eram muito influenciados pelas feromonas. Estas que eram definidas por diferentes aromas que permitia ler o estado de espírito, até mais do que a expressão facial poderia dizer.

No entanto, as espécies mais afetadas por estas feromonas eram os Alfas e Ómegas. Os mesmos que também emitiam as feromonas mais diversificadas.

Assim, o olfato era um dos sentidos mais relevantes dado que permitia descodificar e entender qual devia ser o método de proceder em determinadas situações.

Os Alfas cuja autoridade fosse posta em causa ou se sentissem desrespeitados emitiram conforme o seu controlo, feromonas de conflito que acabariam inevitavelmente por influenciar a ferocidade com que o alvo seria atacado, o que poderia resultar na morte do mesmo.

Dependendo do grau de fúria e controlo que o Alfa possuísse, não só o alvo como quem tentasse interferir, poderia acabar gravemente ferido ou pior.

Existiam também Alfas apelidados de "primitivos". Esses cresciam em meios desfavorecidos, quer a nível económico como social, o que fazia com que pertencer a uma classe prestigiante perdesse parte do valor devido a essas condicionantes.

Em resultado desses fatores, enveredavam mais facilmente pela via do crime e consequentemente, terminavam na cadeia. Eram incapazes de controlar o seu comportamento e por isso, não se encaixavam na sociedade e nem mesmo as tentativas de reabilitação produziam bons resultados.

Sendo assim, a solução acabava por ser muitas vezes, abatê-los.

Desta forma, priorizavam os Alfas de classe média ou alta que eram os parceiros mais desejados, com mais oportunidades e educados para exercer controlo e dominância sobre as outras duas espécies.

Na posição intermédia da pirâmide hierárquica encontravam-se os Betas.

Eram os mediadores, a classe mais abundante e que ajudavam a amenizar os Alfas.

Os Betas pertenciam a uma classe caracterizada pela tranquilidade e inteligência. Podiam inclusive alcançar alguns cargos de chefia, mas usualmente eram vistos como o braço direito da classe dominante.

Ótimos conselheiros e a favor de solucionar os conflitos através da via diplomática, raramente recorriam à violência, pois sabiam que estando um Alfa envolvido teriam que estar preparados para as consequências gravosas.

Ocupavam cargos e funções principalmente nas áreas das ciências e cargos públicos.

Podiam relacionar-se entre si, visto que podiam nascer homens ou mulheres, ao contrário dos Alfas que pertenciam exclusivamente ao sexo masculino.

Contudo, alguns Betas eram escolhidos pelos Alfas que os consideravam uma mais-valia, acima de tudo se viessem de uma boa família.

Por fim, na base da pirâmide surgia a classe que menos direitos e liberdade tinha. Aquela em que não pertencer a uma boa família fazia com que fosse tratada literalmente como mercadoria.

Não obstante, essa fosse a realidade conhecida por todos, a sociedade ainda assim procurava dissimular essa veia comercial. Como? Apelidavam-na de bondade e caridade.

Os Ómegas como a classe menos desejada eram muitas vezes abandonados à nascença. A maioria acabava num orfanato que transformaram posteriormente num centro de acolhimento e educação. Era uma ideia dos Betas que tinha sido aprovada e financiada por Alfas influentes.

A propaganda era simples e eficaz. Os Ómegas eram salvos de uma vida miserável nas ruas, recebendo roupas, comida e um teto debaixo do qual podiam viver e assim eram educados desde cedo a servirem as outras duas classes.

Todos os anos organizava-se um evento em que os Alfas deslocavam-se ao centro de acolhimento e educação para selecionar os melhores Ómegas, deixando para trás generosas quantias de dinheiro para, diziam eles, agradecer à instituição pelo trabalho realizado.

Ser acolhido nesse local continuava, ainda assim, a ser melhor do que a alternativa.

Como classe mais frágil, os Ómegas podiam acabar nas mãos de Alfas e Betas que geriam redes de tráfico num mercado negro. Todos sabiam que existia, mas poucos eram os esforços para o combater.

Existiam interesses. Alfas interessados em bordéis subterrâneos, em escravos sexuais, em lutas ilegais onde se assistia como outros da mesma espécie despedaçavam Ómegas num espetáculo sangrento e macabro.

\- Comandante Smith, este é um caso muito especial e valioso, mas vou compreender perfeitamente se preferir escolher outro que esteja em exposição. Até porque esses não lhe causarão qualquer problema. - Falava um homem alto, esguio, sem cabelo e um fato formal que seguia na frente do outro homem alto, loiro, boa constituição física, mas em traje militar.

\- O General Zackly insistiu que visse de perto este caso, já que em outras ocasiões eduquei Ómegas que infelizmente acabaram nos locais errados. - Respondeu o Comandante. - No entanto, foi-me transmitido que este era um caso muito especial e raro e como tal, seria um presente pelos serviços que tenho prestado. - Notou a dúvida no rosto do homem ligeiramente à sua frente. - Vejo que não concorda.

\- É da minha humilde opinião que devia ser recompensado com outro Ómega. Temos exemplares de excelente qualidade e este…

\- Eu li o relatório. - Confirmou o homem loiro de olhos azuis determinados. - Um Ómega que entre muitas coisas foi obrigado a lutar com as três espécies, acabando inclusive por ser capaz de matar um Alfa.

\- O que por si só, deveria valer a pena de morte, embora eu tenha muitas dúvidas acerca da veracidade desse relatório.

\- Confesso que também tenho dúvidas, mas quero muito ver e possuir uma criatura tão fascinante que terei todo o gosto em educar. - Afirmou. - Além disso, terei o meu prodígio para me auxiliar no que for necessário.

O longo corredor acabava diante de uma porta de metal com o nome do oficial responsável por guardar a mais recente adição do local. Por norma, não seria necessário todo aquele cuidado, mas por indicações do General que queria presentear o seu Comandante, exigiu que um dos seus melhores homens guardasse o Ómega. O militar encarregue de tal tarefa saiu pela porta, desafiando a altura impressionante do Comandante que sorriu ao encontrar o amigo. Ambos trocaram um aperto de mão.

\- Mike é um prazer encontrar-te novamente.

\- Estou a dever-te um jantar, Irvin.

\- É verdade. - Concordou o loiro também num tom bem humorado. - Com que então foste tu que encontraste o meu presente. Também achaste que era demasiado problemático para educar e por isso não o reclamaste para ti?

\- A vida que levo não me deixa muito tempo para ensinar o que à partida um Ómega já devia saber e além disso, sei bem do teu gosto pelo desafio, por joias raras e por isso, tenho a certeza que será do teu agrado.

\- Hum, estou cada vez mais curioso. - Admitiu o Comandante e nesse momento, o outro homem que o tinha conduzido até ao local, aclarou a garganta e sugeriu que entrassem na sala para poderem ver do que estavam a falar.

Depois da porta de metal existia o que parecia ser um pequeno escritório constituído por uma secretária com vários documentos, um telefone, algumas estantes com livros e documentos arquivados, um pequeno cadeirão e mais ao fundo da sala existia uma cela.

Por detrás das grades, nenhum dos homens conseguiu ignorar as feromonas aliciantes de uma figura que tinha os pulsos algemados e uma corrente presa no tornozelo direito.

Estava descalço e vestia somente uma camisola cinzenta demasiado larga que caía por um dos ombros e cujo tecido não ia além do meio das suas coxas.

Escondido pela penumbra do local, não se movia da parede onde estava encostado e recusava-se a reconhecer a presença dos três homens que o observavam. O rosto também se encontrava encoberto pelos fios de cabelo e as ligaduras que cobriam os seus olhos.

Nos ombros, pernas e pés notavam-se alguns ferimentos, mas esses pormenores não distraíam tanto os Alfas, como as feromonas que pairavam pelo ar, mesmo que o emissor das mesmas tentasse controlá-las.

\- Aproxima-te para que te possam ver melhor. - Ordenou o único Beta presente e que tinha guiado o Comandante até à cela, onde estavam.

Apesar da ordem direta, o ocupante da cela não se moveu e isso fez com que o homem de cabelos loiros fizesse sinal ao amigo para que abrisse a porta. O outro também com um tom loiro nos cabelos, mas mais alto e com uma barba e bigode ligeiramente aparado, pegou nas chaves e abriu a porta da cela.

Em seguida, entrou com passes firmes e agarrou os cabelos do prisioneiro, forçando-o a desencostar-se da parede e arrojando-o, fez com que caísse de joelhos na frente do Comandante que acabava de entrar.

\- É um aroma intoxicante. - Afirmou de cócoras na frente do Ómega que virou o rosto, mas assim que o fez, teve os cabelos presos novamente com tal força que não conseguiu evitar uma queixa de dor. - Típico de quem nunca foi tocado, nem marcado. É um achado incrível.

\- Pelo que percebi. - Começou o amigo. - Queriam preservá-lo para conseguir uma boa quantia. Mesmo assim, não deixa de ser notável que o tenham mantido puro, tendo em conta o sítio onde estava. A ganância neste caso funcionou a nosso favor.

\- Puro… - Murmurou o Comandante, tocando com a outra mão livre na coxa do Ómega que ao tentar retrair-se, recebeu outro puxão nos cabelos e teria falado, se o outro homem de pé não o tivesse pontapeado na zona das costelas, retirando-lhe o fôlego. - Delicioso… - Continuou a percorrer com a mão o corpo do prisioneiro sem qualquer pudor e em demonstração evidente de luxúria e desejo de possuir. - Mike há alguma razão para que tenha os olhos tapados?

\- O General quer surpreender-te com o presente, assim como eu também fiquei surpreso quando o encontrei. - Respondeu. - Sugiro que acabes de abrir o presente em casa.

\- Então, vai mesmo aceitar o presente e ignorar os outros Ómegas que temos? - Questionou o Beta.

\- Já levei um ótimo Ómega da última vez que cá estive. - Respondeu Irvin ao levantar-se e fazer sinal ao amigo para que preparasse o prisioneiro para sair. - Gosto de joias raras e tenho a certeza que o meu melhor amigo e o General não me vão desapontar. Vou transformar esta relíquia em mais um troféu que todos vão invejar.

Mike retirou a corrente do tornozelo do Ómega, mantendo as algemas e acrescentado uma nova corrente no pescoço, entregando a correia ao amigo.

\- Aqui tens. Espero que aproveites bastante o teu presente.

\- Obrigado, Mike. - Pegou na correia e deu um pequeno puxão. - Sugiro que me sigas voluntariamente, caso contrário irei arrastar-te, meu anjo. Acredita que não queres isso.

O Ómega conteve mais uma queixa ao receber mais um pequeno puxão e começou a seguir os passos do seu novo proprietário. Devido às ligaduras que lhe cobriam os olhos, apenas podia confiar na sua audição para acompanhar o ecoar dos passos no corredor de piso gélido.

Estimava que tivessem passado poucos dias desde que tinha sido capturado, mas não tinha a certeza, visto que mesmo a hora das refeições não era coerente. O oficial que o guardou nos últimos dias castigou-o várias vezes por atitudes de insubordinação e em consequência disso, perdeu algumas refeições ou direito à higiene pessoal.

Contudo, a chegada do Comandante fez com que nas horas anteriores, tivesse direito a um banho e uma refeição decente, visto que devia estar apresentável.

Já tinha sido propriedade de outros que pagaram ou se mataram entre si e por isso, ouvir como falavam sobre ele como se fosse mercadoria, não o surpreendia. Discutiam características gerais como a altura, peso e aparência, passando pelo historial que o oficial de nome Mike tinha obrigado a contar nos últimos dias e que partilhava com o amigo, depois de ter descartado a presença do Beta.

A cada passo dado, o Ómega questionava-se de que foram e se de facto, alguma coisa iria mudar.

Mike, o seu carcereiro repetiu várias vezes que devia considerar-se alguém com muita sorte por ter agradado o General e acima de tudo, por ser um presente para um dos Comandantes mais prestigiantes.

Ouviu diversas vezes que sentiria na pele o que era o respeito, caso se atrevesse a desobedecer. Nada de novo na sua opinião.

Não obstante, a sua situação inalterável como Ómega, existia apesar de tudo, uma pequena esperança de que houvesse um ponto positivo e que seria: viver na superfície.

Desde pequeno que vivia na apelidada "Cidade das Trevas" localizada no subterrâneo dos três grandes distritos Maria, Rose e Sina. Constantemente aprisionado e mantido em caves, celas e residências trancadas… pela primeira vez, teria a oportunidade de viver na superfície.

Passaria a viver em Rose, o maior distrito e o segundo mais rico, perdendo somente para Sina. Respiraria um ar que não fosse fétido e se removessem as ligaduras dos seus olhos, poderia ver o sol, o azul do céu e uma paisagem que viu poucas vezes, mas que guardava num canto especial das suas memórias.

Será que o Comandante permitiria que tivesse acesso a alguma janela? Ou seria cruel ao ponto de o encerrar mais uma vez numa cave?

O som do trinco de uma porta chamou a sua atenção, sobretudo quando uma brisa límpida e fresca alcançou a sua pele e nariz habituado ao oposto e isso fez com que relaxasse.

Essa atitude fez com que os dois oficiais trocassem olhares.

Mike colocou momentaneamente a mão no ombro do amigo antes de afastar-se.

\- Diferente, não é? O ar daqui. - Falou o Comandante que não obtendo resposta, puxou a correia para que o Ómega o seguisse. - Vamos, carro está aqui perto.

O chão debaixo dos seus pés tornou-se áspero e magoava a planta dos pés, mas limitou-se a acompanhar o outro homem. Procurava abstrair-se da dor, focando-se na brisa, nas vozes longínquas, no canto de alguns pássaros e o calor de um sol que brilhava no céu.

\- Pára. - Ouviu a voz grave e assim o fez, ouvindo o trinco de outra porta. - Agora entra e senta-te.

O Ómega esticou as mãos algemadas à frente do corpo para tentar perceber onde ia entrar. A ponta dos dedos alcançou um metal frio e uma abertura por onde deduziu que podia e devia passar.

Ergueu um dos pés e com alguma incerteza à mistura, encontrou um pequeno apoio para o ajudar a entrar no que supôs ser o veículo que o levaria.

O Alfa aguardou que se sentasse para depois colocar algo na frente do peito do jovem. Este que presumiu que fosse alguma fita para o manter preso dado que não se encontrava familiarizado com a ideia de cintos de segurança.

Porém, sendo certo que o Alfa não ofereceu ajuda para o colocar no interior do veículo ou fez qualquer comentário acerca do tempo que demorou a acomodar-se, mais uma vez o Ómega notou os toques luxuriosos enquanto colocava o cinto. Esses que o fizeram encolher-se e não dissimular o desagrado.

A consequência dessa expressão não se fez esperar, pois logo os fios de cabelo foram presos entre os dedos grandes e fortes que praticamente empurraram a cara do jovem contra as suas próprias pernas.

O gesto repentino e brusco provocaram mais um choque nas suas costas uma vez que ainda não estava recuperado do tratamento que Mike lhe tinha proporcionado.

\- Vamos ter problemas se não apreciares o meu carinho e dedicação. - Avisou o Alfa. - Mantém a cabeça baixa. Vamos deixar para conversar melhor em casa, onde espero que aprendas rápido a seguir os bons exemplos.

Assim que a mão impiedosa largou os seus cabelos endireitou-se ligeiramente, mas manteve a cabeça baixa. Segurou o silêncio consciente de que sempre que falava, o resultado nunca era favorável.

O Comandante sentou-se no lugar do condutor, ligou o motor do veículo e durante o percurso avisou o outro ocupante que já existia outro Ómega em casa e com o qual teria muito que aprender. Falava que esse Ómega seria uma ótima referência que devia seguir, mas que em primeiro lugar iriam conversar apenas os dois.

Tendo em conta, a mão insinuante numa das suas coxas várias vezes durante a viagem, o Ómega começava a ficar preocupado com o que poderia significar ficar a sós com aquele homem que não disfarçava ou escondia as feromonas de desejo.

Quando o carro parou, o frio no estômago aliado ao enjoo provocado pelas feromonas que sentia ao seu lado, fizeram com que não conseguisse evitar emitir feromonas agitadas e receosas. Já não tinha a certeza que valesse a pena sentir o sol e ver o céu azul, se isso significasse deixar aquela Alfa tirar-lhe a única coisa que ainda lhe pertencia. Ponderou em arranjar uma forma de fugir, mas sabia que em Rose e associado a uma personalidade prestigiante, não iria muito longe sem um bom plano.

A porta abriu-se ao seu lado e com a brisa fresca, veio o cheiro a erva fresca que há muito tempo não sentia e o distraiu um pouco à medida que o Alfa retirava o cinto de segurança.

Em seguida, puxou-o pela correia que ainda tinha ao pescoço para que saísse e a força foi tal que quase caiu ao sair.

Cócegas nos pés.

Ruídos de pássaros e cheiro de ervas frescas com comida rodearam-no.

Contudo, no meio daquela diversidade que assaltava os seus sentidos, um aroma em particular causou um arrepio muito estranho por todo o corpo.

Diferente.

Doce e ao mesmo tempo, intenso.

Era um aroma subtil, mas forte a seu ver porque abalou todos os seus sentidos que clamavam pela origem do mesmo.

Arrepiou-se com a intensidade.

Receou a origem pela mesma razão.

Desconhecer do que se tratava deixou-o inquieto, mas mais um puxão na correia, fez com que avançasse rapidamente mais alguns passos.

Então, escutou o som de uma porta abrir-se e desejou poder ficar um pouco mais no exterior para desfrutar do sol que tão poucas vezes ao longo da vida tocou a sua pele.

\- Bem-vindo a casa, Comandante! - Era uma voz melodiosa e pertencia a outro Ómega que o recém-chegado não podia ver, devido às ligaduras que ainda lhe cobriam os olhos.

\- Sempre tão alegre em me ver. - Comentou o Comandante, aproximando-se do Ómega na porta e passando a mão nos cabelos do mesmo que manteve o sorriso, desviando o olhar para o novo elemento.

\- Devo providenciar algo?

\- Chá bem quente. - Respondeu o Alfa. - Leva duas chávenas ao meu escritório.

\- Com certeza. - Falou o Ómega que logo desapareceu no interior da casa.

Um novo puxão na correia fez com que seguisse os passos para o interior da casa com um soalho forrado pela madeira por onde caminhou, tendo a impressão de ter passado por dois espaços diferentes antes de entrarem numa sala em concreto.

Nesse local, a porta fechou-se e logo foi guiado até sentar-se numa cadeira em que se surpreendeu quando não só a correia do pescoço, mas também as algemas nos pulsos foram retiradas.

\- Vamos ver. - Ouviu o Alfa murmurar antes de colocar as mãos sobre as ligaduras que também foram descartadas, mas como estiveram vários dias a vedar a sua visão, demorou algum tempo até que as cores ou formas começassem a fazer sentido. - Belo… simplesmente belo. Nunca tinha visto nada igual. - Dizia o Alfa ao ver que por detrás dos fios negros, havia dois olhos de cores diferentes.

O olho direito exibia uma cor azulada e a íris imediatamente ao lado contrastava com o que seria um céu coberto por nuvens que aguardava uma tempestade.

O Comandante não escondia o seu fascínio pelo que via e o Ómega aproveitava para conhecer as feições do novo proprietário.

Embora não fosse tão alto como Mike, possuía mesmo assim uma estatura impressionante e uma constituição física própria de um Alfa de primeira classe, moldado pela sociedade. Os cabelos loiros e curtos de certo modo destacavam os olhos azuis que o faziam sentir um frio na barriga pelo calculismo, frieza e dominância percetíveis nos mesmos. Porém, as sobrancelhas serviam como o método perfeito para quebrar a atmosfera intimidante.

Ainda com a mão no queixo do Ómega, o homem quebrou novamente o silêncio.

\- O meu nome é Irvin Smith. Acho que nos devemos apresentar formalmente, não achas? - A ausência de resposta ou reação do Ómega fez com que aumentasse a pressão sobre o queixo deste último a ponto de espalhar um foco de dor a que o Ómega respondeu com um ar desafiador. O que provou ser um erro visto que a pressão sobre os ossos do queixo aumentou e o jovem teve a certeza que o Alfa não hesitaria em parti-los, apenas para sublinhar a sua dominância. - O teu nome?

Precedida de uma pequena queixa, veio a resposta.

\- Levi…

\- É um prazer conhecer-te, Levi. - Largou o queixo dele. - Confirma-me a tua idade.

Esse tipo de informação estava no relatório que o Ómega sabia que o outro teria lido, mas aquela era a sua forma de exibir autoridade. Portanto, escolheu não contrariar, pois ainda sentia a dor no maxilar como se fosse estalar a qualquer momento.

\- Dezassete.

\- Tão jovem. - Comentou, puxando uma cadeira para sentar-se na frente do rapaz. - Na idade certa para mim. Para a forma como faço as coisas. - Afirmou. - O Armin também chegou aqui com a mesma idade. Só o reclamei legalmente quando completou dezoito anos. - Sorriu ao ver o ar confuso do Ómega à sua frente. - Isso mesmo. Pretendo fazer o mesmo contigo. Dar-te tempo para te adaptares e depois entraremos em acordo. Irás assinar um compromisso comigo, algo legal que te fará a minha propriedade para o resto da tua vida. Antes disso, poderás manter-te puro enquanto te habituas à ideia de que a tua sorte mudou.

\- E se não me adaptar? - Perguntou num tom de voz monótono.

\- Tenho a certeza que isso não irá acontecer.

\- Até porque não tenho escolha. - Replicou. - A história de adaptação ou assinar um contrato legal daqui a uns meses não são opções. Já tens tudo decidido por mim.

\- Começo a compreender a razão para que o Mike tenha recorrido tantas vezes aos castigos físicos para te ensinar qual é o teu lugar.

Mal essas palavras acabaram de sair da boca do Comandante, este agarrou os fios negros de cabelo mais uma vez e empurrou o rosto do rapaz contra a secretária que havia imediatamente ao lado.

Logo no primeiro impacto, ouviu e sentiu como o nariz se partia ao chocar violentamente com o rosto contra a superfície de madeira. O ar tentava passar pelo sangue que lhe entupia o nariz e isso fez com que as suas mãos arranhassem a madeira, incapaz de esconder a aflição.

\- Salvaram-te do lixo e é assim que agradeces? Estou a ser muito bondoso em acolher em minha casa alguém que não passaria de lixo. Quero dar-te uma vida que nunca poderias ter no buraco onde nasceste e é assim que agradeces? - Afastou por breves momentos o rosto do jovem da mesa, apenas o empurrar novamente. - Vais respeitar-me porque a morte nunca será o teu castigo. - Exerceu mais força na mão e viu o desespero cada vez mais maior do Ómega que arranhava a mesa, deixando escapar queixas agoniadas. - O teu castigo será querer morrer e não poder fazê-lo. - Sorriu ao pressentir as feromonas de pânico e submissão.

Soltou os cabelos do Ómega que em dificuldades tossia, tentando regular a respiração com o sangue que escorria abundantemente.

Tremia entre o pânico e a raiva, quando teve os cabelos mais uma vez agarrados, mas desta vez o seu rosto foi puxado contra o do Comandante. Cerrou os lábios, mantendo-se imóvel, mas logo recebeu um golpe nas costelas que o fez queixar-se. Esse foi o espaço necessário para ter uma língua entrar na boca enquanto tentava ignorar as tonturas e náuseas causadas não só pelo sangue e golpes, mas também pelo gosto e feromonas que o Alfa libertava.

Repulsa era o que Ómega sentia ao notar que o Alfa se excitava por ter alguém assim naquele estado à sua mercê.

Provavelmente, não estariam nem há dez minutos naquela sala e o jovem já acreditava que querer morrer não poder, seria sem dúvida o seu maior castigo naquela casa.

Aquela língua invasora finalmente deixou a sua boca que tentava controlar os tremores do corpo.

\- Delicioso. - Murmurou. - Mas notei que não gostaste tanto quanto eu…

Antes que a frase pudesse continuar, uma batida na porta ecoou no escritório.

\- Podes entrar. - Afirmou o homem de cabelos loiros, deixando os cabelos do rapaz que se deixou cair sobre a cadeira, vendo as gotas de sangue mancharem a longa camisola que levava.

\- Com licença, Comandante.

O Ómega que antes os recebeu na entrada, adentrou o escritório com uma bandeja nas mãos. Sobre essa estavam duas chávenas com um bule e um pequeno recipiente que trazia um pouco de adoçante.

\- Podes deixar sobre a secretária, Armin. - Falou, limpando o sangue que também tinha no rosto com as costas das mãos.

\- Devo trazer mais alguma coisa?

\- De momento é tudo. Podes retirar-te até porque a minha conversa com o teu novo companheiro ainda não terminou. - A referência ao companheiro fez os olhos azuis atrás de uns óculos de hastes finas e pretas focarem-se no outro Ómega que tentava parar o sangramento e o olhar curioso não escapou ao Alfa. - Queres alguma coisa, Armin?

Numa rápida troca de olhares entre os dois Ómegas, o jovem de cabelos loiros presos num rabo-de-cavalo, camisa branca de meia manga, calças pretas e chinelos não conseguiu deixar de admirar a particularidade do seu novo companheiro.

\- É a primeira vez que vejo alguém com heterocromia.

\- Heterocromia? - Repetiu Irvin.

\- É uma anomalia genética que leva a que seja possível ter os olhos de cores diferentes. - Explicou. - Já tinha ouvido falar disso em animais domésticos, mas segundo o que li, é muito raro nos humanos. - Baixou ligeiramente o rosto. - Peço desculpa, espero não estar a maçá-lo com isto, mas…

\- Eu sei que gostas bastante de aprender coisas novas através dos livros. - Completou. - E nunca serás maçador. - Acariciou o rosto do Ómega que sorriu. - Além disso, também fiquei bastante curioso sobre os olhos dele e já devia imaginar que tu terias uma explicação, mas agora preciso de ficar sozinho com ele, pode ser?

\- Com certeza, Comandante. Com licença. - Fez uma pequena reverência e saiu.

\- Sabias que essa tua condição genética tinha nome?

O Ómega que mantinha a manga da camisola contra o nariz teve que resistir à vontade de dirigir um olhar incrédulo ao Alfa que pretendia dar seguimento à conversa entre eles, como se nada tivesse acontecido e como se não estivesse a sangrar.

Porém, pretendendo evitar mais algum abuso físico, resolveu responder.

\- Não.

\- Esperemos que agora estejas mais ciente sobre qual é o teu lugar. - Olhou para as chávenas de onde escapava uma fumaça visível, demonstrando a temperatura do líquido e logo voltou a olhar para o rapaz. - Não quero continuar esta conversa enquanto queimo a tua garganta e essa boca deliciosa.

A forma como falou e como o observava, arrepiou o Ómega que teve a certeza que aquilo não seria apenas uma ameaça, mas uma possibilidade real. Os olhos frios não hesitariam e acabaria a gritar e com queimaduras graves, caso não ponderasse bem as suas palavras e ações.

Outros Alfas limitaram-se a bater-lhe e fraturar ossos, mas este assustava-o porque demonstrava gostar de torturar. Não seriam os golpes que teria que esperar que terminassem. Desta vez, temia que aquele Alfa o quebrasse por completo, além do físico, mas também mentalmente.

\- A partir de agora, sempre que me responderes, será com um "sim, senhor" ou "não, senhor". É esse o título que quero que uses, entendido?

\- Sim, senhor. - Falou com a voz um pouco abafada pela manga que mantinha na frente do nariz e boca.

\- Ótimo, soa perfeito. - Sorriu. - Os detalhes e tudo o que terás que saber sobre o que pretendo que faças em casa, serão transmitidos pelo Armin. Contudo, ao contrário dele, não estás autorizado a abandonar o perímetro da casa, ou seja, ultrapassar o portão é proibido.

Essa informação chamou a atenção do Ómega que se questionava se teria entendido bem.

Mesmo que não pudesse atravessar o portão, continuava a poder ir até ao jardim? Poderia andar pela casa e terreno correspondente? Não o ia aprisionar em casa?

O Alfa sorriu ao notar o ar surpreso do Ómega.

\- Isso mesmo, meu anjo. Se seguires à risca os conselhos do meu Armin e respeitares as minhas regras terás direito a pequenas liberdades e recompensas. - Disse calmamente. - Vou enumerar algumas regras e outras irás aprender com o Armin. Se no fim da nossa conversa, concluir que apenas começamos com o pé errado, poderás aproveitar desde já algumas regalias.

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e até ao próximo!_


	2. Quero ser Livre

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews *.* _

_Eu sei que esperavam que com esta longfic num universo alternativo com Alfas,Betas e Ómegas seguisse uma ideia muito semelhante à oneshot que fiz e colocasse o Eren como Ómega, mas como já disse em outras ocasiões, eu gosto de variar e por isso, cá temos um Levi nesse papel, um Irvin que vai colecionar inimigos e um Eren... que vai aparecer em breve._

* * *

**Quero ser livre**

***_Levi_***

Para minha surpresa, responder quando solicitado e prometer ser obediente foi o suficiente para que não tornasse a usar-me como saco de pancada. Embora, ainda tivesse que lidar com os olhares e toques indecentes, se simplesmente não oferecesse resistência podia, por exemplo, desfrutar do chá que o outro Ómega trouxe.

Acreditei que independentemente do meu comportamento seria castigado, mas após o início da exposição das regras e do que esperava que fizesse, ofereceu-me uma das chávenas.

Aceitei o gesto com desconfiança, porém, logo pude desfrutar da bebida cuja temperatura após algum tempo, acabou por ficar com um grau de calor do meu agrado.

Não me bateu mais.

Deixou que aproveitasse a bebida quente, tecendo somente um comentário acerca da minha forma especial de segurar a chávena.

No fim, chamou o Armin e disse-me para acompanhá-lo.

Assim o fiz, ainda um pouco atordoado com o comportamento e aura dominante do Alfa que agora tinha a minha vida nas suas mãos.

Há muito tempo que não sentia medo.

Viver na Cidade das Trevas fez com que perdesse medo dos Alfas em geral. Os que conheci, mais do que comportamentos humanos, assemelhavam-se a animais que forçavam a obediência através da força física.

Contudo, os Alfas da superfície eram diferentes. A violência física não era o único recurso. As feromonas emitiam uma intensidade diferente. A postura e comportamentos faziam com que os Alfas apenas com a sua presença, conseguissem a submissão dos outros. Não era somente o físico que impunha autoridade, mas havia também uma componente psicológica que honestamente, deixava-me assustado.

Era mais fácil prever comportamentos animalescos do que lidar com jogos psicológicos.

Depois de sair da presença do Alfa, fui conduzido até um quarto onde me foram administrados os primeiros curativos pelo Armin que ficou surpreendido com a forma pouco cuidadosa como endireitei o meu nariz, esperando que isso acelerasse a regeneração.

\- Ia sugerir que chamássemos um médico…

\- Não é necessário. - Respondi, deixando que limpasse o meu rosto do sangue que também tinha escorrido pelo meu pescoço e manchado também a camisola que levava.

\- Não estás zonzo? Perdeste algum sangue. - Comentou, passando uma compressa de água morna na minha pele de cor alva, ligeiramente manchada pelos tons avermelhados.

\- Já estive em situações piores. - Respondi no mesmo tom monocórdico de sempre e vi o ar preocupado que me dirigiu.

\- Por favor, não desobedeças ao Comandante. - Pediu. - Ele pode tratar muito bem de ti, se fores obediente.

\- Não é como se tivesse escolha.

\- É um bom Alfa.

\- Quantas vezes te espancou até poderes afirmar isso como uma verdade? - Perguntei e a compressa de água parou no meu pescoço por alguns instantes e os olhos azuis focaram-se nos meus.

\- Nunca me fez mal. Sempre fui um exemplo entre os Ómegas. - Declarou calmamente. - Escolheu-me por ser a joia do centro educativo. Nunca lhe dei razão para que encostasse um dedo em mim desta forma. Eu respeito o meu Alfa.

Submissão.

Totalmente submisso.

O tipo de Ómega mais desejado e moldado para corresponder aos padrões de perfeição das outras classes, sobretudo o dos Alfas. Esse tipo de Ómega era condicionado a viver somente para agradar e essa era a sua única realidade.

Ser livre não fazia sentido.

Pertencer, ser propriedade era o único estilo de vida que conhecia.

Eu conhecia esse conceito, essas ideias. Encontrei vários Ómegas assim. A maioria que se julgava condenada a pensar assim, sem que fossem apresentadas outras hipóteses.

Porém, desde da primeira vez em que disse que não, em que encontrei valor e força nas minhas palavras, desejei provar sempre um pouco mais. Quis ser capaz de ir além das condicionantes.

Sonhava em ser livre.

Poder tomar decisões.

Não queria a autoridade dos Alfas, mas queria ser tratado como um igual, como alguém com dignidade e respeito.

Portanto, o que via à minha frente era tudo aquilo em que não me queria tornar.

\- Sabes o que chamam aos Ómegas como tu no sítio de onde vim? - Perguntei.

\- Não - Respondeu um pouco pasmo com a minha questão ao fim de um longo silêncio que se tinha instalado entre nós.

\- Uma _puta_ com pedigree. - Respondi secamente e pude ver como a minha linguagem e tom o tinham ofendido. Era óbvio pelas feromonas que emitia, só que ainda assim não deixou de limpar o sangue já seco na minha pele.

No fim dessa tarefa, parou para olhar mais uma vez para mim como se me examinasse.

\- E tu és uma sem pedigree? - Questionou, causando-me algum espanto por ter respondido.

\- Nem uma coisa, nem outra. - Retruquei. - Porque eu quero e vou ser livre.

Vi os olhos azuis abrirem-se espantados.

\- Livre? - Repetiu. - Tencionas fugir?

\- Vais denunciar-me? Tentar impedir? Convencer-me do contrário? - Enumerei. - Podes fazer o que quiser, isso não vai mudar as minhas convicções.

Permanecemos novamente num silêncio por tempo indeterminado.

Era a primeira vez que outro Ómega não ria das minhas palavras e apenas me observava com curiosidade, mesmo que o tivesse insultado antes.

Honestamente, ainda esperava que fosse denunciar-me ao Alfa a quem se dedicava tanto e ainda não tinha descartado totalmente essa possibilidade, mas por enquanto apenas detetava surpresa e curiosidade no seu olhar.

Era um Ómega estranho.

O pedigree devia estar a fazer com que fugisse de mim escandalizado e fosse queixar-se ao seu Alfa. Então, por que razão me observava com interesse?

\- Não vou ajudar ou prejudicar-te nesse teu objetivo. - Afirmou. - Até porque tenho curiosidade em saber o que significa para ti a ideia de ser livre. Nunca conheci ninguém assim. Quero ver o que pretendes e o que podes fazer.

\- Mesmo que isso possa causar-te problemas com este Alfa? Ele pode castigar-te por não o teres alertado das minhas intenções.

\- Lidarei com isso na altura, mas quero pedir-te uma coisa. - Sentou-se ao meu lado. - Não quero que sejamos inimigos. Eu passo muito tempo sozinho e agora que tenho companhia, gostava que pelo menos tivéssemos uma boa relação. Isso pressupõe que me deixes ensinar-te como funcionam as coisas aqui em casa porque se por alguma razão, os teus desejos não se realizarem, quero que tenhas uma boa vida nesta casa. - Ia rebater, reafirmando que não tencionava permanecer ali, quando vi algumas lágrimas caírem pelo rosto dele. - Não quero que te trate mal novamente.

Estava perturbado por minha causa? Preocupado com os castigos que recairiam sobre mim?

Não estava habituado que se sentissem assim por minha causa. Empatia e compaixão eram ideias estranhas para mim.

Contudo, ainda as podia reconhecer e procurando acalmá-lo, toquei no seu braço, deixando que não só as feromonas, como as minhas palavras tranquilizassem os seus receios. Iria deixar que me ensinasse o que achasse necessário, pelo menos até ao dia em que conseguisse realizar o meu desejo de ser livre.

Um pouco mais calmo, Armin disse que o quarto onde nos encontrávamos seria meu dali em diante. Podia dizer que estava em choque, pois esperava um local pequeno, recôndito como alguma cave ou sótão ou mesmo que me deixasse dormir no chão de algum canto da casa.

Estava habituado a que assim fosse, desde que tinha consciência das minhas memórias e isso de certa forma, deixou um ar triste no rosto do outro Ómega que confessou nunca ter passado por algo assim.

O quarto era espaçoso e se afastasse as cortinas, entrava bastante luz o que por si só, era uma característica que me deixava com outro estado de espírito. Dessa forma, podia provar um pouco do que significava ser livre. Ter direito a iluminação natural por oposição aos sítios sem qualquer tipo de luz, repletos de humidade e mau cheiro; já era uma pequena vitória.

No quarto também havia um pequeno guarda-fatos vazio com duas portas. Numa dessas portas havia um pequeno espelho embutido e no interior estavam pelo menos seis cabides vazios.

Questionei-me se me seriam dadas algumas roupas, mesmo que usadas ou desajustadas como era o normal. Qualquer uma das opções já me deixaria satisfeito visto que seria bom ter um tecido diferente contra a pele. De preferência um que não estivesse sujo com sangue.

Fechei a porta do guarda-fatos e caminhei sobre o chão alcatifado até uma pequena secretária. Sobre a mesma estavam algumas folhas brancas, duas canetas, três livros e um pequeno candeeiro.

Peguei num dos livros e folheei, confirmando que não havia imagens, mas somente uma imensidão de letras. Será que me podia ser útil? Decidi pensar nisso depois e por isso, deixei o livro sobre a secretária.

O que definitivamente ocupava mais espaço no quarto era a cama com uma longa colcha cinzenta e três almofadas que adornavam a cabeceira.

Contava pelos dedos o número de vezes que tive uma cama onde dormir e mesmo assim, nenhuma se comparava com aquela. O normal que sempre me providenciavam eram uns lençóis velhos que esticava no chão e se tivesse sorte, teria o suficiente para me cobrir e outro para enrolar e usar como almofada.

Toquei na colcha com cuidado e sentei-me novamente na cama notando como o colchão era confortável e seria um pequeno paraíso dormir ali.

Ouvi duas batidas na porta e concluí que Armin estava de volta.

\- Falei com o Comandante sobre o que vais vestir ou calçar. - Disse ao entrar no quarto. - Acho que vamos ter que ir às compras, mas só daqui a uns dias. Ele tem que acompanhar-nos e não terá disponibilidade nos próximos dias. No entanto, disse-me que podia emprestar-te roupas, embora diga que essa não te fica mal.

\- Está suja. - Recordei, na minha opinião, afirmando o óbvio.

\- Eu sei e por isso, trouxe algumas roupas minhas. O Comandante pediu que por agora ou pelo menos por hoje, usasses isto. - Falou, colocando uma camisa branca ao meu enquanto arrumava as outras roupas no guarda-fatos.

Peguei na camisa que mesmo estando limpa, evidentemente não pertencia ao Armin.

Porém, escolhi não criar mais um foco de conflito por algo assim. Sendo assim, retirei a camisola que me tinham dado enquanto estive encarcerado e apenas de boxers, desdobrei a camisa e vesti-a.

Era enorme e consequentemente, depois de abotoar alguns botões, dobrei as mangas até aos cotovelos e vi que o tecido se estendi quase até aos meus joelhos.

Reparei nos chinelos de cor preta que Armin indicou que deveria calçar se fosse ao jardim, mas que em casa usaríamos apenas meias. Assim que calcei as meias, soaram mais batidas na porta que precederam a entrada do Alfa.

\- Estou a ver que o Armin está a ajudar-te. - Comentou, percorrendo o meu corpo com os olhos. - E tal como imaginei, ficas muito bem com a minha roupa. Acho que prefiro que andes sempre assim, embora a camisola de antes também te favorecesse. - Desviou o olhar para Armin. - Depois de a lavares, quero que a deixes com ele.

\- Sim, Comandante. - Assentiu Armin prontamente.

\- Terei que ausentar-me, mas volto à hora do jantar. Espero que até lá, já o tenhas orientado acerca das coisas básicas.

\- Com certeza. - Afirmou e viu o gesto do Alfa para que se aproximasse e de imediato, fechou a porta do guarda-fatos e caminhou até ele.

Em seguida, vi como Armin deixava que acariciasse o seu rosto e a distância entre os dois diminuiu até que trocaram um beijo. Inicialmente, apenas um toque nos lábios, mas logo vi o meu novo companheiro entreabrir os lábios e deixar que o outro o invadisse com a sua língua.

Esse gesto e o gemido baixo, fez com que desviasse o olhar e tentasse não respirar muito do ar repleto de feromonas com características de dominância, submissão e desejo.

Assim que se separaram, senti um frio no estômago ao ver que se acercava de mim. Teria que sujeitar-me novamente a algo que só me causava repulsa?

Se me recusasse, pressentia na minha pele, em cada instinto de auto-preservação que me iria arrepender.

Fechei os olhos quando tocou no meu rosto para erguê-lo e em seguida, encostou os seus lábios nos meus. Senti-me tremer. Não queria que fizesse mais do que aquilo. Aliás, não o queria ter perto de mim. Não queria que me tocasse. Era repugnante.

Felizmente, distanciou a boca dele sem insistir mais e abri os olhos, vendo que ainda se encontrava bem próximo, exalando feromonas que forçavam a submissão e causavam um misto de repulsa, frustração e medo. Sim, desde há muito tempo que não sentia medo pelo que podia acontecer.

Ainda assim, não desviei os olhos dele.

Sabia que era irreverente com essa atitude e que devia desviar o olhar ou baixar a cabeça, mas não queria dar-me por vencido. Não queria apagar-me na frente dele, nem de ninguém.

\- Os teus olhos são mesmo joias preciosas, mesmo com esse olhar desafiador. - Aproximou o rosto novamente, mas desta vez para segredar-me ao ouvido. - Consigo pressentir pelas tuas feromonas o que sentes quando te toco. Diria para te controlares melhor, mas estas coisas não me incomodam, pelo contrário, excita-me saber que apesar de tudo isto, não podes fazer nada.

Após sussurrar aquelas palavras, sorriu e distanciou-se de mim, perante o meu olhar de repugnância.

Era mais do que evidente que precisava encontrar uma forma rápida e eficiente de abandonar aquela casa, pois era consciente que ele não hesitaria a partir do momento que quisesse abusar de mim.

Durante anos aguentei e ripostei inúmeras vezes contra a violência física e felizmente, por quererem conservar a minha pureza para conseguir dinheiro de algum Alfa abastado, pude escapar dos abusos sexuais. Queriam preservar-me para um fim doentio, pois pretendiam que acabasse como algum escravo sexual e os Ómegas intocados eram os mais valiosos nesses casos.

Assisti muitas vezes como outros Ómegas foram levados e vendidos. Não tinha a certeza se teriam mais sorte em ser vendidos ou acabar nas mãos de Alfas alimentados por instintos animalescos.

De qualquer das formas, o fim seria o mesmo. Portanto, tendo em conta os cenários do que me poderia ter acontecido, até tinha tido sorte.

Todavia, essa sorte iria acabar se não encontrasse uma forma de escapar sem deixar rasto, visto que aquele Alfa tinha avisado que eu teria um período de adaptação antes que fizesse uso integral daquilo que tinha comprado. Referiu que esse período duraria os meses que antecedessem o meu 18º aniversário, mas a julgar pelos olhares e toques indecentes, temia não ter muito tempo.

Não obstante, essa conclusão acerca do meu tempo limitado, optei por deixar que o Armin me mostrasse o resto da casa ao mesmo tempo que explicava o que esperavam que fizesse. Não disse nada que já não tivesse feito, dado que os Ómegas eram educados desde cedo para aquilo que faziam melhor: ocupar-se de tarefas domésticas.

\- Levi?

\- Hum? - Murmurei, deixando de olhar para a casa do lado pela janela da cozinha.

\- Estás distraído. - Apontou o loiro curioso.

\- Há um cheiro estranho. Vivem mais Ómegas aqui por perto?

\- No bairro vivem sobretudo Betas. - Começou por dizer.- Nós somos os únicos Ómegas. Usualmente, não se juntam Alfas nas mesmas ruas ou bairros devido às personalidades competitivas e dominantes de cada um. No máximo, podem coexistir dois Alfas numa mesma rua ou bairro e é esse o caso. Além do Comandante, na casa aqui ao lado, há mais um Alfa que é bem jovem e essa deve ser a razão para que o tenham aceitado aqui. - Sorriu. - Ele agora está fora. Foi de férias, visitar os pais e ver amigos. Vive aqui desde que entrou para a faculdade, ou seja, chegou um pouco antes de mim e tenho a certeza que o vais muitas vezes pelo jardim.

\- Estranho…

\- Estranho? - Repetiu.

\- Sim. - Afirmei. - Consigo ignorar o cheiro e feromonas de Alfas em geral, mas esse de que falas, parece ter um aroma bem persistente mesmo estando ausente.

\- Hum, eu não posso dizer que seja estranho ou não porque já estou habituado à presença dele. - Comentou distraidamente.

\- Dizes que é novo? Não controla as feromonas ou é territorial?

\- Todos os Alfas são territoriais por natureza, mas sim, sei que alguns intensificam as feromonas intencionalmente para que outros não se aproximem da propriedade em que estão sem que se sintam intimidados. No entanto, assim que o conheceres, vais ver que ele é um Alfa bastante… particular. - Sorriu divertido.

\- Particular?

\- Sim, vais entender quando o conheceres. O Eren é um caso especial até mesmo entre Alfas.

\- Eren? - Repeti. - Sem título ou…

\- Ele não gosta de ser tratado com formalidades. - Foi a única coisa que acrescentou sobre o tal Alfa que dizia ser um caso peculiar.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	3. Rebaixar

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Agradeço pelas reviews e acho que depois deste capítulo, como já referiram em comentários deixados alguém vai querer tirar os olhos do Irvin com uma colher ahaha_

**-X-**

* * *

**Rebaixar**

A noite escondia parte da luz e cores, mas ainda assim, o jovem Ómega não deixava de distrair-se com a paisagem que podia ver da janela. Uma meia lua adornada por milhares de estrelas que nem mesmo a iluminação exterior artificial conseguia diluir. Era uma paisagem natural e ainda mais bela aos olhos de alguém habituado a estar encarcerado.

O Ómega de cabelos negros ainda não tinha saído de casa durante a noite para poder apreciar o exterior, mas já se sentia parcialmente realizado por poder sair durante o dia para recolher o correio, limpar o jardim ou estender a roupa, fazendo-se acompanhar sempre pelo outro Ómega que sorria ao ver o companheiro tão distraído na frente da janela da cozinha.

\- Tens razão, Armin. - Falou o Alfa, quebrando o silêncio enquanto terminava a sobremesa e despertava Levi da sua distração. - Ele tem umas boas mãos para a cozinha e essa parece não ser a sua única aptidão pelo que tens dito.

\- Aprende rápido e acho que é ainda mais minucioso do que eu com as limpezas. - Concordou o Ómega de cabelos dourados com um tom ligeiramente animado.

\- É uma pena não ter podido observar de perto, mas infelizmente tive que ausentar-me nestes últimos dias. - Olhou para Levi. - Ainda assim, vejo que o Armin ficou muito satisfeito contigo e posso dizer que a refeição que preparaste também estava do meu agrado. E como tal, penso que mereces uma pequena recompensa. Queres sair um pouco lá fora?

\- Agora? - Perguntou o Ómega incapaz de esconder o entusiasmo que fez o Alfa sorrir.

\- Sim, mas acompanhado por mim e pelo Armin. - Viu o Ómega assentir. - E o que é que se diz, Levi?

\- Obrigado, senhor. - Murmurou, desviando o olhar.

\- Isso mesmo. - Pousou a colher sobre a taça já vazia que Armin recolheu para lavar ao mesmo tempo que o Comandante saía da mesa.

Mais uma vez, o Ómega de olhos desiguais notava o olhar luxurioso e as feromonas emitiam a mesma sensação. Esperava que não tentasse tocar-lhe ou beijar como o fez quando chegou a casa pouco antes da hora do jantar.

Assim, para evitar que algo assim se repetisse e aparentar estar ocupado, olhou para a mesa. Esta ainda estava coberta pela toalha e por isso, recolheu-a, sacudiu, dobrou e guardou num ritmo bem cuidadoso e lento para que dessa forma, também tivesse uma desculpa para virar as costas ao Alfa.

No fim, guardou a toalha numa das gavetas e ao virar-se, viu Armin colocar uma cesta de frutas sobre a mesa. Tudo se movia sem interrupções ou palavras.

Porém, mal o Ómega de cabelos loiros terminou de colocar a cesta de frutas e se voltou para o Alfa, este já se tinha aproximado sem deixar grande espaço entre os dois. De seguida, segurou os cabelos dourados entre os dedos num movimento rápido e trouxe-o para mais perto para um beijo a que o Ómega aceitou, relaxando o corpo. Ainda assim, sentiu-se ser empurrado contra a mesa e com isso, deixou escapar um som de surpresa, mas logo reagiu como sempre se habituou. Abraçou o Alfa, retribuindo o beijo molhado que trocavam.

Quanto a Levi desviou o olhar, esperando que aquela situação acabasse rapidamente ao mesmo tempo que sustinha a respiração para não ser muito afetado pelas feromonas de dominância, submissão e luxúria que contaminavam o ar do espaço em que se encontravam.

Contudo, a troca de beijos em que Armin vocalizava bem mais, principalmente quando o Comandante guiou uma das mãos até ao fecho das calças do Ómega sobre o tecido.

Nesse momento, deixou os lábios avermelhados do Ómega, passando a beijar o pescoço, expondo também os ombros daquele que era alvo dos gestos que iam variando entre beijos e pequenas mordidas.

Levi continuava com um frio no estômago, notando como as feromonas no ar indicavam que o outro Ómega não mostrava qualquer reserva, hesitação ou sinal de aversão relativamente ao que acontecia. Em vez disso, fosse através dos sons que deixava escapar, mas acima de tudo pelas feromonas, demonstrava que essas estavam carregadas de desejo, entrega e total submissão.

\- Ah… Comandante…

\- Parece que já estás preparado para mim. - Murmurou o Alfa, perto da orelha de Armin que viu a sua posição alterada, ficando com as mãos apoiadas na mesa enquanto a figura dominante baixava as suas calças, juntamente com os boxers. - Armin, quero que olhes para ele. - Sussurrou e logo o Ómega que tinha os olhos fechados e cabeça baixa, ergueu o rosto para olhar para o companheiro de poucos dias. - Isso mesmo, sempre obediente como eu gosto. - Abriu o fecho das próprias calças. - Levi! - Chamou, obrigando dessa forma o outro Ómega a encará-lo. - Quero que olhes para cá. Se desobedeceres não só não vamos sair daqui a pouco, como também castigarei os dois.

O jovem de cabelos negros não se atreveu a baixar o rosto ou desviar o olhar mesmo que sentisse um nó na garganta, uma vontade quase incontrolável de sair dali, mas ainda assim conseguiu forçar-se a obedecer.

Queria sair. Queria fugir.

No entanto, não queria que os castigos sádicos daquele Alfa recaíssem sobre o outro Ómega que não fazia outra coisa se não ajudá-lo dia após dia.

Em consequência disso, teve que assistir como aquele homem que lhe causava náuseas, entrava dentro do outro sem muito cuidado, embora fosse certo que quando bem estimulados e atraídos e/ou afetados pelas feromonas de um Alfa, os Ómegas mesmo do género masculino possuíssem lubrificação. Isso podia tornar as relações menos dolorosas, mas mesmo assim, Levi tinha assistido demasiadas vezes aos gritos, ao espernear de outros companheiros que foram tomados contra a sua vontade ou mal preparados.

Apesar de que naquele caso fosse evidente que não era contra a vontade de Armin, a lágrima que escorreu pelo rosto do mesmo e a força como mordia o lábio mostrava o desconforto e dor que sentia.

Levi sabia que aquilo era um aviso do que o esperava, caso não escapasse nos próximos tempos daquela casa.

Não obstante, a dor que cobria a expressão do Ómega de cabelos loiros que gemia sem parar, pouco depois notou como desfrutava de cada investida, ouvindo elogios banhados de malícia do Alfa que não desviava os olhos de Levi.

\- É bom, Armin? Responde!

\- Sim… ah, ngh… mais, por favor…

\- Assim? - Investiu com mais força, fazendo o Ómega gritar e arranhar a mesa com as unhas, implorando por mais.

O nó no estômago continuava presente e por muito controlo que tivesse sobre os seus instintos, aquela atmosfera inundada por aquele tipo de feromonas começava a provocar sensações não intencionais. Os instintos gritavam-lhe para se submeter, para chamar aquele Alfa.

Levi sentiu-se terrivelmente nauseado pelos instintos que ainda assim, eram contraditórios.

Por um lado, incentivavam-no a submeter-se àquele Alfa que infestava o ar com feromonas que prometiam prazer, mas por outro lado, aquele grau de dominância, a malícia e características que vagueavam entre o doentio e manipulativo faziam com que quisesse fugir dali o mais rapidamente possível.

Por diversas vezes, o jovem de cabelos negros lidou com as feromonas dos Alfas e mesmo que estivessem em grupo, aqueles que conheceu não eram capazes de fazer frente ao seu novo proprietário. As feromonas sufocavam e forçavam a submissão de uma forma tão intensa que se sentia quebrar cada vez que era forçado a inspirar o ar.

\- Ah!

Um gemido mais audível de Armin ajudou o outro Ómega a focar-se novamente na realidade e viu como o loiro tinha o rosto caído sobre a mesa com um ar exausto, mas saciado.

\- De joelhos, Armin. - Ordenou o Alfa. - E tu também, segue o exemplo! Anda, aproxima-te!

Levi tremeu ligeiramente, mas viu como Armin se erguia e se afastava da mesa para se virar para o Comandante, deixando-se cair de joelhos à sua frente e por isso, o outro Ómega deduziu que devia fazer o mesmo. Ficou ao lado do loiro que não desviava os olhos Alfa e ainda tentava controlar a respiração agitada.

O Ómega de cabelos negros queria desviar o olhar, principalmente ao ver que o Alfa se masturbava à sua frente e portanto, apenas tinha saciado o outro Ómega e não a ele mesmo.

Por alguns momentos, manteve o olhar irreverente na direção do Alfa, mas logo percebeu qual era a intenção do Comandante que deixou escapar um som mais audível, ao mesmo tempo que Levi fechou os olhos.

Ainda quis acreditar que se tratasse apenas de uma tentativa de intimidar e mostrar dominância, mas que ordenasse que saíssem. Porém, em vez disso sentiu, tal como Armin o seu rosto ser manchado.

Apesar de não poder ver o seu reflexo, sabia que tinha sido mais castigado que o Ómega loiro e ao abrir os olhos, viu outra coisa que lhe deu a volta ao estômago. Armin lambeu os lábios.

\- Delicioso Comandante.

O nó no estômago acentuou-se e temeu que fosse vomitar naquele preciso momento.

Nunca lhe tinham feito tal coisa. Aliás, tudo o que pudesse ter alguma conotação sexual era excluído para que se mantivesse puro e assim, pudesse ser vendido por um bom preço.

Ergueu o braço com a intenção de limpar o rosto, mas Irvin que entretanto já se tinha recomposto e fechado o zíper das calças, agarrou o seu braço.

\- Quero que fiques assim.

\- O quê? - Saiu o tom incrédulo.

\- Agora, vamos lá fora ao jardim para que possas ver como está uma bela noite. - Fez pressão sobre o braço que ainda segurava. - Não te atrevas a contrariar-me. Quero que vejam a quem é que pertences.

Levi ainda considerou deixar que o Alfa lhe partisse o braço ou qualquer outra coisa, mas viu como o Comandante olhou para Armin e teve a certeza que o castigo seria dividido. O ómega de cabelos negros estava habituado a ser castigado, mas nunca a prejudicar os outros pelo seu comportamento. Sobretudo se fosse alguém como aquele Ómega que claramente não era consciente da crueldade que existia fora do berço de ouro onde foi criado.

Depois de libertar o braço de Levi, o Comandante entregou um lenço a Armin e disse-lhe que se podia limpar antes de saírem.

O jovem de olhos diferentes não se recordava de ter sido tão humilhado. Ter que sair para o exterior com o rosto sujo de algo que nem seria preciso um olhar mais atento para saber do que se tratava. O cheiro nauseante também deixava tudo bem percetível e ao não sentir vontade de levantar o rosto e apreciar o céu estrelado que tanto ansiava em ver, entendeu o quanto aquele Alfa pretendia envergonhá-lo e humilhá-lo.

Vislumbrar a paisagem passou para segundo plano, pois não conseguia ficar de cabeça erguida.

Assim, de cabeça baixa ficou ainda mais mortificado quando ouviu os vizinhos a passear de noite. Betas que teve que cumprimentar e que não esconderam o divertimento e um certo asco pelo que viam ao que o Comandante respondeu:

\- O pequeno ainda está a aprender qual é o seu lugar.

Todos concordavam que aquele era um tipo de comportamento aceitável e normal e somente Armin o encarava em certos momentos com pena. Mesmo assim, tentava abstrair-se dos olhares para atenuar a vergonha que sentia e por isso, manteve a cabeça quase sempre baixa, exceto quando lhe era ordenado o contrário.

Portanto, a saída até ao jardim não foi nada do que esperava.

Não apreciou nada da noite.

Não desfrutou nada dos momentos no exterior e apenas quando lhe foi ordenado que se retirasse para o quarto, recebeu permissão para que limpasse o rosto.

Assim o fez, optando mesmo por tomar banho e tentou livrar-se daquelas marcas que pareciam impregnar-se na sua pele. Esfregou furiosamente o rosto e o corpo, procurando livrar-se de tudo aquilo, de todas as lembranças que chegaram inclusive a fazer com que lhe ardessem os olhos.

Quando se sentou na cama, foi incapaz de segurar as poucas lágrimas que lhe escaparam. O tempo que esteve debaixo do chuveiro de pouco ou nada serviu para se livrar da sensação de estar sujo, assim como cada vez que fechava os olhos recordava as palavras e as expressões jocosas e a humilhação de nem ao menos poder encarar ninguém de cabeça erguida.

Irvin ia espezinhá-lo, onde mais o podia atingir, no seu orgulho e dignidade.

Deitou-se na cama, encolhendo-se e ocultando-se debaixo dos lençóis. Engoliu as outras lágrimas e revirou-se por algum tempo na cama até cair num sono pouco profundo e interrompido pelo som de uma voz que estava demasiado alta.

Ao destapar-se um pouco e olhar para a janela, percebeu que ainda era cedo o suficiente para o sol surgisse timidamente no horizonte.

Reparou que a voz não lhe era familiar e mesmo que próxima, não provinha do interior da casa.

Atormentado pela insónia e movido pela curiosidade, aproximou-se de uma das janelas do quarto, afastando ligeiramente a cortina.

Viu um jipe cinzento de quatro portas parado em frente à casa que até àquele momento esteve vazio.

As feromonas distintas, quase exóticas alcançaram o Ómega. O mesmo que sentiu no primeiro dia que chegou àquela casa. Um aroma doce, mas intenso. Os seus sentidos agitaram-se com a origem de algo que o arrepiava e atraía por ser diferente.

Os olhos pintados de cor distintas pela heterocromia seguiram a figura que contornava o veículo. Numa mão segurava uma mala, noutra um telemóvel encostado à orelha.

Calçava uns chinelos, vestia umas calças desportivas pretas e levava sobre o ombro esquerdo uma t-shirt branca, deixando visível e exposta toda a pele e constituição física da cintura para cima. Pele queimada pelo sol, um físico de quem praticaria algum tipo de desporto, mas doseado na medida certa para que os músculos não se desenvolvessem em proporções exageradas. Os cabelos castanhos caíam levemente sobre os olhos que o Ómega não conseguia ver, mas ainda assim mantinha os olhos fixos no jovem que parava a meio do jardim.

\- Não, Jean… eu não vim para aqui para _foder_ mil _putas_! - Berrou. - Mas o que é que a polícia terá pensado quando me parou e encontrou vinte caixas de preservativos no banco detrás do meu carro?! - Ouviu uma resposta. - Pois, podia ter sido uma paragem normal e de rotina, mas em vez disso tenho que lidar com brincadeiras estúpidas! A sério, tu e companhia vão todos para… - Olhou para o telemóvel. - Claro, agora desliga-me na cara. - Resmungou entre os dentes enquanto avançava até chegar à porta de casa e começou a procurar pelas chaves nos bolsos das calças e depois dentro da mala.

O jovem tinha acabado de encontrar as chaves quando um choque e arrepio o percorreu. Um aroma alcançou o seu nariz. Algo que o paralisou e fez com que olhasse na direção da casa do lado em especifico para uma janela, onde teve a impressão de ter visto alguém.

"_Será que imaginei?_", Inspirou, "_Puta que pariu… não é possível que alguém tenha este tipo de feromonas tão…_", bateu na própria testa, "_Estou cansado, é só isso_".

Isso foi o que disse a si mesmo, mas mesmo assim, antes de entrar em casa olhou uma última vez na direção da casa do seu vizinho.

Entretanto, Levi que ao ver os olhos do vizinho focar-se na casa, mais concretamente na sua janela, abaixou-se rapidamente para não ser visto a espiar. Esperava ter sido rápido o suficiente para não ter sido visto pelo jovem Alfa que o fazia sentir-se estranho.

Tinha o coração acelerado e não entendia a razão.

O receio de ser apanhado não explicava tudo.

Por que razão não foi capaz de resistir à curiosidade? Por que razão as feromonas daquele Alfa eram tão apelativas? Por que razão a repulsa e desconfiança habituais não se manifestaram?

Também não se recordava de alguma vez ter parado para observar atentamente características físicas de um Alfa por outra razão que não fosse defender-se, ou seja, encontrar pontos débeis.

Tocou no rosto, sentindo-o quente. Aliás, todo o corpo parecia acompanhar essa sensação.

"_O que é isto? Aquele Alfa é… muito estranho_", pensava ainda sentado no chão com a mão no peito.

Manteve a janela entreaberta por mais algum tempo, inspirando o aroma que o arrepiava e se sobrepunha mesmo àquele que o outro Alfa com quem vivia tentava impor.

Fechou os olhos e não resistiu à tentação de inspirar continuamente aquelas feromonas que não classificaria como dominância, mas que transmitiam sensações tão diferentes e agradáveis que se envergonhou do tempo em que ficou encostado perto da janela, apenas procurando esquecer o sítio que vivia e o que teria que enfrentar quando saísse do quarto ao amanhecer.

* * *

**-X-**

Até ao próximo capítulo!


	4. Sensações intensas

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews *.*_

_Prevejo que o Irvin vai continuar a colecionar inimigos, mas agora chegou a personagem mais aguardada e por isso, é esperar pra ver como tudo se vai desenrolar daqui em diante :p_

**_-X-_**

* * *

**Sensações intensas**

Pese embora, as poucas horas de sono, o Ómega de cabelos negros saiu do quarto à mesma hora dos dias anteriores para cuidar da sua higiene pessoal. Teve mais uma vez que vestir uma camisola comprida e desajustada ao seu tamanho, pois o Alfa gostava de o ver com aquele tipo de indumentária.

Nesse dia, levava uma camisola de malha bege cujas mangas teve que dobrar ligeiramente, embora pouco ou nada pudesse fazer quanto ao facto de ocasionalmente, um dos seus ombros ficar exposto. Já para não falar que as suas pernas ficavam em grande parte na mesma situação.

Também lhe foi ordenado que calçasse umas meias de cor escura para andar em casa e somente quando saísse para o exterior, deveria usar algum tipo de calçado.

Ao entrar na cozinha, estranhou não encontrar Armin.

De seguida, olhou para o relógio presente naquele espaço e recordou-se das indicações do outro Ómega relativamente aos horários das refeições e por isso, resolveu adiantar-se e não esperar pelo companheiro.

\- Bom dia, Levi.

A voz do Comandante arrepiou-o enquanto pousava o café sobre a mesa já preparada para a primeira refeição do dia.

\- Bom dia, senhor. - Respondeu, tencionando afastar-se da mesa, mas não teve a oportunidade, pois logo foi agarrado pelo braço a que se seguiu uma mão que segurou o seu rosto.

\- Hum, estiveste a chorar, meu anjo?

A náusea estava de volta e optou por não responder. O que não impediu o Alfa de continuar a falar.

\- É pelo que fiz ontem? Mal aquilo não era um castigo. - Acariciou o rosto do jovem. - Era uma lição. Algo que quero que aprendas. Sabes que tudo o que faço contigo, é porque gosto de ti. - Aproximou o rosto de Levi que cerrou os olhos e lábios, antes de sentir o Alfa quebrar a distância entre eles. - Abre a boca.

Tratava-se de uma ordem direta carregada de feromonas impregnadas de uma dominância forçada. Exigiam a submissão de um modo tão intenso que mais do que desconforto, o rapaz sentia dor por todo o corpo.

Forçado a obedecer, sentiu como a língua do Comandante entrava sem reservas na sua boca.

Quis empurrá-lo e as mãos tremeram, hesitando entre ceder à submissão ou desobedecer.

\- Uma pergunta, meu anjo. - Falou contra os lábios trémulos do Ómega. - Nunca te beijaram antes?

Entreabrindo os olhos, respondeu:

\- Não, senhor.

\- É realmente impressionante como te mantiveram puro. - Dizia, acariciando o rosto do jovem. - Isso explica a tua inexperiência em beijar alguém. Temos que corrigir isso e penso que o Armin te pode ajudar, não achas?

\- Sim, senhor. - Respondeu, procurando não dar motivos àquele homem para o castigar.

\- Lindo menino. - Beijou-o mais uma vez. - Obediente, como eu gosto.

Dito isso, deixou o rapaz de cabelos negros distanciar-se e então, o Comandante sentou-se na mesa para desfrutar da refeição sobre a mesa. Assim que se sentou, também deu indicação ao outro presente que também podia comer.

Levi pegou num iogurte e numa maçã, dirigindo-se a um dos cantos da cozinha. Escolhido o local, sentou-se sobre as suas pernas no chão, como sempre foi habituado a fazer.

Em ocasiões anteriores, notou que Armin queria dizer-lhe algo sobre isso, mas por ordem do Comandante o Ómega de cabelos loiros permaneceu em silêncio, mesmo que Levi tenha ficado surpreendido com o facto do companheiro sentar-se à mesa, apesar de ser um Ómega.

Contudo, assumiu que ele e Armin não teriam o mesmo estatuto dentro daquela casa e por isso, manteve-se onde sempre esteve habituado: num canto qualquer no chão.

A comida já tinha melhor qualidade do que antes e isso já era um ponto positivo, independentemente de onde estivesse sentado.

Além disso, Levi preferia comer afastado do Alfa que ainda assim continuava a observá-lo. Isso fez com que terminasse de comer mais rápido e mal o fez, o Comandante aclarou a garganta, antes de falar novamente.

\- Levi, vai lá fora e confirma que não tenho correio e traz-me o jornal que foi algo que esqueceste.

\- Sim, senhor. - Murmurou, recordando que uma das regras que tinha ouvido no primeiro dia em que pisou aquela casa era "Nunca devia deixar a casa a menos que estivesse acompanhado ou lhe fosse ordenado que o fizesse".

Retirou-se de imediato da cozinha, querendo sair do mesmo espaço em que o Alfa se encontrava e também ansioso pelos momentos no exterior.

Nos dias anteriores sempre saiu acompanhado pelo Armin e esse deixou que passasse um bom tempo no jardim. A intenção ia além dos momentos ao ar livre. Também pretendia perceber e ser consciente da rotina do bairro.

Em poucos dias, percebeu que os vizinhos passavam a maior parte do tempo em casa ou no trabalho e não tanto ao ar livre, o que era um ponto a seu favor.

Porém, existiam guardas que patrulhavam as ruas. Dois Alfas que percorriam o local exibindo as fardas de uma entidade que zelava pela segurança. As rondas eram separadas por um espaço de três horas, o que aliado à ausência de pessoas nos jardins das suas casas ou mesmo na rua em alguns momentos do dia, criava as condições ideias para escapar.

No entanto, pretendia conseguir algum mapa da cidade para saber quais eram as melhores rotas de fuga que poderia escolher, pois a partir do momento em que conseguisse afastar-se dali, teria que assegurar-se que não voltaria e que jamais o encontrariam.

Levi abriu a porta da casa e ao sentir a brisa do exterior, distraiu-se desses pensamentos.

* * *

***_Eren_***

Depois de conduzir durante horas para voltar para casa, sentia como se não tivesse descansado o suficiente, mas sabia que tinha que sair da cama porque precisava ir ao hospital, informar-me acerca dos meus turnos de trabalho que teriam início no dia seguinte.

Se o Pixis, o meu chefe, tivesse horários normais para se encontrar comigo, talvez pudesse dormir um pouco mais de manhã.

Porém, ele insistia em marcar as reuniões comigo logo de manhã.

Manhã essa em que estava exausto e teria que admitir que o tempo de viagem não era o único problema. A minha mente não conseguia abstrair-se do aroma, das feromonas que tinha sentido na noite anterior, antes de entrar em casa.

Na altura, ponderei que tivesse muito cansado e pudesse ser o Armin visto que era o único Ómega que morava no bairro. Porém, eu conhecia-o desde que o Comandante Smith o tinha ido buscar e o aroma era diferente.

Concluí assim que havia um novo Ómega por perto e possivelmente, na casa mesmo ao lado uma vez que era algo comum, um Alfa ter mais do que um parceiro.

Ao longo da minha vida, sempre tive contacto com Ómegas e a custo aprendi a controlar-me e suavizar os instintos para que fosse possível ter um convivência normal com parte dos meus amigos. Por muito doce ou atraentes que fossem as feromonas que emitiam, a força de vontade e muito treino mental podiam subjugar os instintos primitivos que sussurraram a todos os Alfas para dominar e usar aqueles que diziam ter nascido para ser dominados.

Durante muito tempo, não questionei essa realidade, mas crescer e observar as coisas à minha volta causou-me dúvidas. A educação que recebi plantou essas incertezas e isso alimentou o meu senso acerca do que julgo ser correto ou não.

Contudo, há muito tempo que não me sentia tão atraído por feromonas alheias. O meu controlo tremia. Os meus instintos mantiveram-me acordado quase toda a noite, incitando-me a procurar a origem daquela luxúria que me causava insónia.

Toda a noite ouvia aquela pequena voz que me dizia coisas como:

_Encontra, domina, possui esse Ómega_.

Será que esse Ómega não estava sob o efeito de supressores?

Mesmo que não estivesse, já tinha sentido as feromonas de Ómegas nas suas épocas férteis e aquele caso era diferente. Aquele parecia ser o seu estado normal e se assim era, por que razão era tão intenso a ponto de não conseguir ignorar? A ponto de me ter masturbado pelo menos duas vezes antes de conseguir dormir umas míseras três horas.

Ao recordar-me de como me senti, tive que girar a torneira para que a água fria acalmasse o meu momento excessivamente hormonal. Era como voltar a ter dezasseis anos outra vez..

Se calhar, o Jean tem razão e devia arranjar uma namorada para deixar de acumular tanta frustração. Ou sair à noite e envolver-me em mais algum encontro casual, independentemente do sexo.

O género nunca foi importante para mim. Bastava que existisse algum tipo de atração e eu não criava qualquer problema. Talvez essa fosse a razão para que os meus namoros nunca tenham passado de poucas semanas e com o tempo fui desistindo de relacionamentos sérios.

Não por vontade, mas porque não sentia mais do que uma ligação física e isso também me era dito várias vezes pelos meus parceiros.

Todas as minhas relações resumiam-se a isso e ainda que os meus amigos dissessem que tudo começava por aí, a verdade é que para mim nada evoluía ou passava disso. Já com eles, o mesmo não acontecia. Cada um deles foi encontrando alguém especial.

Até mesmo aquele ser desagradável que era o Jean.

Saí do banho e apenas com uma toalha na cintura, voltei ao meu quarto ao escutar o toque do telemóvel. Pensei que fosse novamente aquele ser deformado, mas o nome no ecrã dissipou qualquer comentário ríspido que pudesse ter pensado.

\- Bom dia, Eren! Espero não te ter acordado.

\- Bom dia, Marco já estou fora da cama. - Respondi, enquanto me dirigia ao guarda-fatos.

\- Ainda bem. Estou a ligar porque queria desculpar-me pelo Jean. Se eu soubesse da brincadeira dele, teria impedido.

\- Não te desculpes por aquela aberração da natureza. - Ironizei e atirei umas calças castanhas para cima da cama. - E eu sei que não é o único envolvido na brincadeira. Também ouvi os risos do Reiner e da Ymir.

\- Pois… o Berth e a Christa também pediram que desculpasses os respetivos parceiros. - Falou com um tom honestamente arrependido, como se fosse ele o culpado. - Estás muito chateado?

Suspirei e sorri.

\- Impossível ficar chateado quando estou a falar contigo.

\- Eren, sabes que fico sem saber o que…

\- O que é que esse filho da mãe te está a dizer para estares corado? - Era a voz do Jean. - Tira as patas, Jaeger! O Marco é meu!

Revirei os olhos e resisti à tentação de responder "Agora sim, mas lembra-te que tive com ele primeiro". Éramos bons amigos e na primeira vez que teve o seu período fértil estava comigo, o que fez com que basicamente me atacasse durante a noite em que tinha ido dormir à sua casa e repentinamente, acordei com ele em cima de mim.

Foi também a primeira vez que tomei consciência de como era difícil resistir aos instintos.

Nesses dias ou fases como alguns chamavam, os Ómegas simplesmente encarnavam a própria tentação e era quase impossível resistir.

Por conseguinte, o meu envolvimento com o Marco acabou por ser acima de tudo físico e isso tornou-se bastante evidente, quando por alguma razão que desconheço, ele viu algum encanto no Jean que por incrível que possa ser, retribuiu os sentimentos. A tal ponto que assumiu compromisso e abraçou a monogamia.

Ainda assim, eu continuava a gostar de provocar aquele ser com alguns comentários, visto que ele também tinha sempre algo a dizer sobre mim.

Enfim, ouvi mais um pedido de desculpas do Marco pela linguagem do namorado e dando por terminada a chamada, disse-lhe que não se preocupasse, pois com o tempo já tinha aprendido a ignorar grande parte dos insultos do Jean.

Mal a chamada terminou, a fotografia de fundo do meu telemóvel reapareceu e fez-me sorrir novamente.

Estávamos todos na praia e na ocasião, pedimos a uma senhora que passava para tirar aquela fotografia. Todos os rapazes estavam sentados. Reiner e Berth em cada ponta, Connie do meu lado esquerdo, Marco do lado direito com Jean imediatamente ao lado dele, colocando um braço em torno da cintura dele.

De pé em posições distintas estava a Sasha a beijar um morango, Christa de alguma forma convenceu a Ymir a fazer um coração com as mãos, Annie com os cabelos soltos ria enquanto fazia cócegas a Berth para que ele não ficasse tão sério e por fim, Mikasa tinha uma mão apoiada no meu ombro e sorria.

Além daquela fotografia, tinha outras dezenas armazenadas, entre as quais uma em que o Jean acordou com um desenho de um cavalo nas costas. Um acontecimento de origens misteriosas, digamos assim.

\- Volta verão. - Murmurei num tom nostálgico.

Depois de vestir a roupa que tinha escolhido, desci até à cozinha para preparar algo para comer.

O sol invadia todas as janelas da minha casa, o que me dava logo um novo ânimo pela manhã. Simplesmente adorava dias como aqueles. Bem ensolarados.

Ao entrar na cozinha, dei alguns passos até abrir um dos armários. Optei pelo mais simples e retirei uma caixa de cereais, embora já pudesse ouvir a voz da minha mãe a queixar-se dos meus hábitos alimentares. Desse comentário era fácil chegar às conversas de que precisava encontrar um parceiro, preferencialmente uma Ómega prendada que cozinhasse boas refeições e limpasse a casa com frequência.

Eu sabia cozinhar, relembrava várias vezes.

Para isso, tive que insistir bastante para que a minha mãe ensinasse porque era uma daquelas coisas que diziam que os Alfas não deveriam nem precisam aprender, visto que existiam os Ómegas, a classe mais adequada para essas coisas.

Contudo, esse argumento para mim sempre foi ridículo. Não compreendia como os Alfas podiam orgulhar-se de não saber fritar um ovo.

Ora, eu não pretendia passar fome ou deixar que se algum dia casasse, o meu Ómega estivesse condenado a fazer sempre as mesmas tarefas sem que eu pudesse participar. Esse tipo de pensamento já fez com que escutasse várias piadas e até sermões de professores que me diziam que devia ser mais consciente da importância da minha classe.

A minha pergunta é: Como é que é desprestigiante eu saber fritar um ovo?

Enfim, coisas que não entendo.

Eu não era nenhum cozinheiro excecional, mas sabia fazer refeições simples e se não fosse pela minha preguiça, provavelmente cederia menos aos enlatados, _take-away_ ou refeições congeladas que comprava apenas para aquecer posteriormente no forno ou no micro-ondas.

Quanto à limpeza, não fazia muito sentido limpar todos os dias, a meu ver. Era melhor acumular alguns dias e depois limpar tudo de uma vez só.

Ao dizer isso, a minha mãe suspirava e perguntava-me sinceramente se eu achava que aquela era boa ideia e o que aconteceria se tivesse visitas inesperadas. Penso que responder que empurrar o lixo/pó para debaixo do tapete não foi a resposta mais inteligente da minha parte.

Isso significava que a minha mãe estava preocupada e o meu pai também não compreendia porque não quis compromisso com nenhum dos Ómegas de boas famílias que me foram apresentados. Entre os quais, o Marco que já conhecia antes da apresentação formal e também a Christa que conhecia desde dos meus tempos de criança, visto que vivíamos na mesma rua.

Os meus pais ficaram radiantes quando souberam que estava com o Marco. Isto antes de ele cair nos encantos do Jean e nós concluirmos que o sexo era ótimo e a amizade seria para manter, mas que não havia sentimentos mais sérios entre nós.

No caso da Christa, só ficámos a saber da intenção dos nossos pais no dia do jantar em minha casa. O facto de termos gargalhado durante horas traumatizou a todos, não só pela nossa falta de educação, como também pelo nosso "não" em uníssono e sem margem de negociação.

Ainda hoje lembramos e rimos desse dia.

A Christa pode aparentar ser a típica menina bonita e princesa elegante, mas no nosso círculo de amigos e acima de tudo eu que a conheço há mais tempo, sabemos que há muito mais por detrás daquela fachada.

Além disso, quando veio a proposta absurda dos nossos pais, a Christa já namorava há cerca de dois anos com a Ymir, uma Beta que às vezes era mais territorial e possessiva do que muitos Alfas.

Mesmo assim, confiava bastante em mim e por isso, pouco ou nada dizia quando a Christa se pendurava no meu pescoço para tentar subornar-me com os olhos de cachorrinho abandonado. Sim, a loirinha era manipuladora quando queria alguma coisa.

Sorri mais uma vez com as lembranças das férias enquanto entrava na sala com a taça de cereais na mão e afastava uma das cortinas da janela, abrindo a mesma ligeiramente.

Assim que o fiz, senti todo o meu corpo paralisar.

As feromonas da noite anterior alcançaram novamente o meu nariz e os meus olhos desviaram-se automaticamente para a entrada da casa ao lado. Surpreso, vi um rapaz de cabelos negros, apenas com uma camisola bege que deixava exposta um dos seus ombros e grande parte das suas pernas.

Senti a garganta seca.

Vi-o dar pequenos passos no jardim e parar por alguns momentos, fechando os olhos e aparentemente desfrutando do sol, do tempo agradável do exterior.

Era uma das visões que inexplicavelmente, classifiquei como das mais belas que alguma vez vi.

A pele aparentava não estar habituada a ser tocada pelo sol, mas os raios que a tocavam, transmitia-me a sensação de que seria suave ao toque. Criava um desejo de delinear com os meus dedos cada um dos traços do seu rosto tão relaxados naquele momento.

Entrelaçar os meus dedos nos cabelos negros que se moviam ligeiramente com a brisa que apenas espalhava ainda mais aquelas feromonas que me causavam um frio na barriga.

_Quero aquele Ómega._

_Tenho que ter aquele Ómega._

Não me apercebi que tinha aberto a janela totalmente, esta que tinha na sala de grandes dimensões e que dava acesso ao jardim.

Parei de andar no momento em que ele abriu os olhos e prosseguiu até à caixa de correio. Não o vi retirar qualquer envelope, mas pegou no jornal já deixado no portão e notei que observava um dos vigias que fazia a ronda.

Não vi curiosidade ou confusão na expressão dele. Parecia examinar os movimentos do vigia que pouco depois desapareceu e assim que o fez, o Ómega afastou-se do portão, iniciando o percurso de volta.

Foi então que se apercebeu da minha presença, provavelmente também porque as minhas feromonas não estavam controladas. Ele parou abruptamente e olhou na minha direção como se o tivesse assustado e novamente, o frio na barriga se fez notar.

Era definitivamente jovem e atraente em todos os sentidos. As feromonas eram embriagantes, intoxicantes e talvez fosse a forma como o sol incidia sobre ele, mas os olhos apareciam…

Repentinamente, virou o rosto e correu até casa.

\- Espera!

Não tive tempo de o parar, entrou apressadamente na casa, desaparecendo no interior.

Deixou-me para trás completamente atordoado com aquelas feromonas que não tinha sequer com o que comparar e claro, uma imagem dele com uma roupa que o deixava exposto de uma forma mais do que apelativa, atrevia-me a classificar mesmo como sexy.

Levei a mão ao peito. O meu coração estava acelerado.

Era possível que um Ómega me afetasse tanto, estando no seu estado normal?

* * *

O Ómega fechou a porta com mais força do que pretendia. Ainda se perguntava como o Alfa só fez notar a sua presença quando já se encontrava no jardim. O normal seria ter notado, mal o moreno tivesse colocado um pé fora de casa. O que de certa forma demonstrava que apesar de jovem, tratava-se de um Alfa capaz de ter um certo controlo das feromonas. O mesmo controlo que começou a dissipar e por isso, Levi reparou que havia algo diferente quando regressava a casa.

Contudo, não esperava virar o rosto e encontrar o Alfa a observá-lo diretamente e com a luz do sol e maior proximidade do que a noite anterior, reparou nos orbes verdes que lhe atribuíam uma beleza invulgar. Algo que lhe provocou um frio na barriga e o assustou ao aperceber-se que reagia de forma estranha e quase inconsciente à presença do moreno.

Ele não gostava de Alfas. Jamais os observava por outra razão que não fosse encontrar fraquezas.

"_Os Alfas não prestam_", repetiu a si mesmo.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez para se acalmar e depois de se descalçar, ouviu a voz do Alfa a quem de momento, devia obedecer. Apressou os passos até à cozinha e assim que entrou, encontrou o Comandante a terminar a refeição.

\- Demoraste, meu anjo. - Comentou, vendo o Ómega aproximar-se e deixar o jornal sobre a mesa. - E pareces agitado. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Pelo tom de voz e olhar que recebia, Levi percebeu que mais do que uma pergunta, era uma exigência para que respondesse.

\- O… outro Alfa… - Começou por dizer pouco à vontade.

\- O Eren? - Perguntou surpreso. - Disse alguma coisa?

\- Não, senhor.

\- Hum, não gostas dele? - Indagou ainda um pouco pasmo. - O meu Armin simplesmente adora o Eren. Fico surpreso que ele te tenha assustado, em vez de te conquistar como seria o normal.

\- Eu não gosto de Alfas. - Respondeu num tom seco.

Logo que essas palavras abandonaram os seus lábios, as feromonas que forçavam a submissão abateram-se sobre ele juntamente com um sorriso que considerava doentio e perverso.

Falou sem pensar nas consequências, mas era tarde para recuar.

Mesmo assim, não se moveu de onde estava, pois sabia que somente iria piorar a situação. Também não desviou o olhar, apesar de sentir as feromonas do outro a querer que se curvasse ou baixasse a cabeça.

\- É impressionante que tentes e consigas resistir. - Disse. - Mesmo sendo consciente do que pode acontecer. Não achas que deves pedir perdão pelo teu comentário infeliz? - Estendeu a mão, acariciando o braço do Ómega que estremeceu um pouco. - Estou à espera de um pedido de desculpas já que eu gosto tanto de ti. Não mereço ouvir coisas dessas, pois não?

\- Peço desculpa. - Murmurou claramente sem vontade, mas com alguma esperança de que isso fosse o suficiente.

\- Não parece um pedido muito sincero. - Falou num tom que arrepiou o jovem e antes que esse pudesse tentar repetir as palavras de desculpa, o seu braço foi puxado até que caiu com a barriga sobre as pernas do Alfa. Sentiu que puxava um pouco a sua camisola acima das costas e isso deixou-o mais agitado.

\- O que…?

\- Silêncio!

Era uma ordem direta a que se seguiu uma palmada com uma força excessiva que fez o Ómega morder o lábio com demasiada força para conter parte da queixa. Fez tal pressão sobre o lábio que logo sentiu o gosto de sangue.

\- Estou à espera de um pedido mais sincero.

Outro golpe.

E mais outro.

Cada um pior do que anterior e mesmo assim, o Alfa não compreendia como aquele Ómega recusava-se a pedir-lhe perdão e apenas tentava conter as queixas de dor. Ao ver que não obtinha o resultado que pretendia, intensificou as feromonas e o corpo sobre as suas pernas ficou imediatamente tenso.

O Comandante sorriu perante essa reação e pousou o cotovelo sobre a zona das costelas do jovem, procurando o ponto certo para que o impacto fosse o esperado.

As feromonas do Alfa impregnavam-se forçosamente nos seus sentidos e todos os instintos ordenavam para que se submetesse. D oía ir contra o que o corpo queria fazer. Muitas vezes, sentia-se aprisionado dentro do próprio corpo, dentro dos instintos primitivos que exigiam obediência perante os Alfas.

Quando sentiu o cotovelo do Comandante sobre as costas, Levi soube que a situação ia piorar. Pressentiu que…

\- Ah!

Era impossível segurar aquela queixa de dor, quando aliada à palmada e Às feromonas, veio a pressão sobre as suas costas como se várias costelas fossem quebrar simultaneamente.

\- Se pedires perdão, eu paro, meu anjo.

Os gestos repetiram-se numa intensidade simular ou pior do que antes.

Levi respirava com dificuldade. As costelas não ia aguentar. Iam descer e os instintos diziam-lhe para se submeter e implorar pelo perdão daquele homem que não mostrava qualquer remorso pelo que fazia.

Então, ouviu e sentiu a primeira costela ceder.

\- Quantas terei que partir? - Questionou e logo outra estalou debaixo do seu cotovelo.

O ar escasseava. Não podia defender-se e se alguma das costelas perfurasse os seus pulmões, podia não alcançar o seu desejo de ser livre. Podia morrer mesmo que o Alfa tivesse dito que não o mataria. Porém, Levi sabia que quando desafiados ou consumidos pela raiva, as promessas dos Alfas deixavam de ter sentido.

Custava-lhe lutar contra os instintos e notou que tremia entre a raiva e o medo.

Não ia ser capaz.

Se continuasse assim, se deixasse aquela situação prolongar-se, não sabia se iria sobreviver ou quanto tempo demoraria a regenerar.

Sentiu os olhos arder enquanto mais uma queixa de dor escapava.

\- Perdão, senhor… - Falou com a voz trémula.

A pressão nas costas parou e a próxima palmada que esperava, não veio.

\- O quê? Não ouvi bem.

\- Perd…ah! - Um puxão nos cabelos que o forçou a levantar-se e consequentemente, endireitar as costas por breves momentos. O que com as costelas partidas, o atravessou de dor.

\- Estavas a dizer?

Se pudesse, se tivesse forças, Levi queria ripostar e fazer aquele Alfa pagar pela forma como o tratava. Porém, era consciente de que naquele momento, não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Além disso, a cada lesão ou ferimento grave que sofresse, corria o disco de que a regeneração fosse mais lenta e isso podia arruinar a sua possibilidade de fuga. Precisava estar em condições mínimas para que assim que a ocasião surgisse, pudesse escapar sem que nada o prejudicasse.

Sendo assim, engoliu o orgulho e esforçando-se por manter a voz num tom que não tremesse muito, falou:

\- Peço perdão, senhor. Peço perdão pelo que disse.

\- E não lamentas como me fizeste sentir?

\- Lamento imenso, senhor. - Falou e deixou escapar mais um gemido de dor ao ser puxado para sair das pernas do Alfa, mas assim que se viu confrontado com a ideia de aguentar-se nas próprias pernas, apercebeu-se de como tremia e teve que apoiar-se na mesa ao seu lado.

Cada movimento era doloroso, até mesmo respirar era difícil.

\- Queres ajuda, meu anjo?

\- Não, senhor. - Respondeu com uma expressão dolorida. - Mas agradeço na mesma. - Decidiu acrescentar para não dar mais razões para que os castigos continuassem.

\- Não precisas ter vergonha de pedir ajuda e se pensas que não mereces porque acabaste de ser castigado, quero que saibas que já te perdoei. Eu gosto tanto de ti que resolvi perdoar-te. - Levantou-se da cadeira e agarrou o queixo do Ómega. - Simplesmente belo. Esses olhos, essa expressão… - Roçou os lábios contra o jovem que fechou os olhos e sentiu as pernas falharem.

O outro não deixou que caísse e assustado, o Ómega viu quando o Alfa o tomou nos braços.

\- Vou levar-te ao quarto. Penso que precisas de repouso.

Entre o receio, desconforto e dor não teve escolha se não deixar que o Comandante o levasse nos braços até ao quarto, onde o deitou na cama. De seguida, ajustou a posição das cortinas para que a divisão ficasse mergulhada no escuro e beijou os lábios do Ómega antes de sair.

Este que assim que se viu sozinho, esfregou a boca com as costas da mão, questionando-se por quanto tempo teria que aguentar aquela situação e só esperava que a sua regeneração atuasse rapidamente para o livrar das dores que o atormentavam.

Entretanto, Irvin dirigiu-se ao seu próprio quarto e encontrou um Armin já vestido, mas com os cabelos ainda molhados, caminhando apressadamente pela divisão.

\- Bom dia, Comandante! - Disse enquanto procurava umas meias para calçar. - Peço desculpa por não ter acordado antes para preparar a refeição.

O Alfa sorria perante a energia do Ómega que não parava de andar de um lado para o outro no quarto já arrumado.

\- Sem presa, Armin. O Levi já se ocupou da refeição, mas infelizmente não se portou muito bem depois e por isso, até que dê ordens em contrário, não irá sair do quarto. Vai precisar de repouso e apenas irás ao quarto dele para entregar e recolher refeições.

O Comandante notou que o ar animado do Ómega desvanecia e por isso, resolveu dar-lhe uma notícia que sabia que ia animá-lo.

\- O Eren está de volta. - Os olhos azuis do jovem focaram-se nele. - Vou sair agora e como sabes, acho que nos vamos cruzar com ele. Se quiseres, podes vir comigo.

\- Obrigado, Comandante!

Depois de deixarem o quarto, Armin ainda lançou um olhar à porta do companheiro, questionando-se se estaria bem e como queria que estivesse com ele para conhecer o Eren.

Ouviu a voz do Alfa chamá-lo e como Ómega obediente que era, rapidamente foi ao seu encontro.

Assim que saiu para o exterior, viu Eren abrir a porta do jipe, mas parar os movimentos ao notar a presença dos vizinhos. Sorriu e Irvin deu um toque no ombro do Ómega encorajando-o a ir na sua frente.

Armin agradeceu e correu pelo jardim, abriu o portão com as chaves dadas pelo Alfa e precipitou-se para os braços do moreno.

\- Loirinho, saudades minhas? - Brincou divertido ao receber o outro num abraço apertado.

\- Eren, demoraste muito. - Respondeu o loiro, roçando o rosto contra o peito do Alfa que acariciou os seus cabelos.

\- Bom dia, Comandante Smith.

\- Bom dia, Eren. - Sorriu. - Já disse que podes chamar-me Irvin. - Olhou para Armin. - Às vezes, não sei se devia ter ciúmes.

Eren coçou a própria cabeça, mantendo o mesmo sorriso.

\- Espero que não e sabe que sempre me habituei a chamá-lo de Comandante.

\- Como preferires. - Viu Armin regressar para o seu lado. - E que tal essas férias?

\- Ótimas e… - Lembrou-se de algo. - Esperem um bocadinho, volto já! - Pediu e saiu a correr sob o olhar divertido de Irvin e Armin que aguardaram pelo regresso do vizinho.

O moreno voltou com uma bolsa de pano de onde retirou uma pasta de cor preta que trazia no canto superior esquerdo as letras "Confidencial".

\- O meu pai pediu-me que lhe entregasse isso.

\- Obrigado, Eren. - Agradeceu, pegando na pasta. - E está tudo bem com ele? Já não o vejo a ele ou à tua mãe há algum tempo.

\- Sim, estão ótimos e a repetir que lhes está a dever uma visita. A sério, espero que vá vê-los em breve antes que a minha mãe convença o meu pai a vir cá. Eu sei que os dois pensam que não devia viver sozinho e querem uma desculpa para vir cá encher-me com conversas de casamento. - Revirou os olhos.

Irvin riu um pouco juntamente com Armin.

\- Se quiseres, posso ajudar nas limpezas. - Ofereceu-se o Ómega. - Se o Comandante deixar.

\- Por mim, não há problema. - Assegurou Irvin.

\- Hei, eu também não sou assim tão mau nestas coisas. A casa tem algum pó, mas só porque estive fora.

\- E por isso e pelo tamanho, é que estou a oferecer a minha ajuda.

\- Quando chegar da minha reunião com o Pixis vejo se consigo limpar tudo sozinho ou preciso de assistência. - Sorriu e de seguida, colocando a mão na bolsa de pano. - Fecha os olhos, Armin. Trouxe um presente.

O Ómega obedeceu e logo também lhe foi pedido que estendesse as mãos. Pouco depois reparou que o Alfa deixava um objeto sobre elas e disse que podia abrir os olhos.

Era um livro grosso com uma capa, contracapa e lombada fruto de um trabalho manual antigo. De cor cinzenta e letras prateadas também as folhas demonstravam a antiguidade do objeto que tinha como título "Lendas do Mar".

Os olhos azuis brilharam entusiasmados.

\- O meu pai disse que conhecia alguém que tinha a edição antiga desse livro. Parece que o senhor em questão não lhe dava muita importância e nem pensou que tivesse algum valor.

\- Obrigado, Eren! Muito obrigado!

\- De nada, loirinho. - Manteve o sorriso e retirou uma caixa da bolsa, entregando-a ao Comandante.

\- Obrigado, Eren. - Disse, observando a garrafa de vinho. - Sempre a trazer-me lembranças de qualidade.

\- Não tem que agradecer. - Disse, vendo Irvin entregar a garrafa a Armin para que a guardasse quando entrasse em casa. - E peço desculpa por não trazer nada ao novo elemento que vi esta manhã e que espero não ter assustado.

\- É um pouco tímido porque chegou há poucos dias. Foi uma aquisição inesperada e especial que ainda está em processo de adaptação e educação. - Falou, vendo o ar interrogativo do outro Alfa. - Veio da "Cidade das Trevas". - A interrogação deu lugar à surpresa. - Pediram-me que o educasse visto que vem de uma realidade diferente da nossa, mas tal como fiz com o Armin, vou apresentá-lo oficialmente. O que me dizes de um jantar em minha casa, Eren?

\- Seria um gosto, Comandante, até porque não queria que ele tivesse medo de mim.

\- Sim, também penso que devia ter uma boa relação contigo dado que me ausento várias vezes e é bom ter alguém de confiança com que possa deixar os meus Ómegas.

\- Então assim que souber qual é o meu horário, aviso e depois decidem qual é o melhor dia.

\- Fico à espera. - Olhou para o relógio. - Agora tenho mesmo que ir e penso que tu também, Eren.

Mal o moreno viu as horas, atirou a bolsa para dentro do jipe ao mesmo tempo que pedia desculpas por ter que cortar a conversa. Entrou no veículo sob o olhar divertido dos vizinhos que viam o jovem Alfa repetir que Pixis ia começar a beber se chegasse depois da hora e isso daria origem a conversas longas e sem sentido.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo *_


	5. O que não é mencionado

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews *.*_

_Confirmo que esta também será uma fic longa e que o Levi não vai passar por momentos nada fáceis, mas pelo menos o Eren já está presente e agora é aguardar pela evolução dos acontecimentos._

* * *

**O que não é mencionado**

***_Eren_***

À hora que entrei no hospital sabia que já o iria encontrar com o seu primeiro copo matinal. Mesmo assim, não pude escapar aos cumprimentos de alguns colegas enquanto me dirigia ao gabinete do meu chefe.

Encurtei tanto quanto possível as conversas e finalmente cheguei à porta da sala. Bati três vezes antes de ouvir uma voz excessivamente alegre e erradamente, assumi que podia entrar.

Abri a porta, pensando que entre as palavras impercetíveis de alguém embriagado, tivesse recebido autorização para entrar.

Contudo, encontrei uma das enfermeiras sentadas no colo dele e logo fechei a porta após um grito dela.

"_A sério, Pixis? Álcool e putas logo pela manhã?_", questionava-me, aguardando que se recompusessem e chamassem para poder entrar numa cena, esperava eu, menos comprometedora.

Aguardei pouco tempo até que a porta se abriu com a "enfermeira" sorridente de longos cabelos ruivos, olhos castanhos, sardas no rosto, uma maquiagem carregada e um traje de enfermeira excessivamente colado ao próprio corpo. Mais uma Ómega alugada com o propósito de satisfazer um Alfa que já devia ter juízo ou pelo menos, um código moral.

\- Hum, só Alfas deliciosos por aqui. - Comentou ao observar-me e retirou um pequeno papel dos seus bolsos e colocou na minha mão. - Se quiseres passar um bom bocado, liga-me, docinho.

\- Obrigado. - Falei, mantendo um sorriso cordial e forçado até que saiu e pude entrar no gabinete. Fechei a porta atrás de mim. - A sério, Pixis? Não é contra as normas do hospital trazê-las para aqui?

Com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto e a camisa mal abotoada, o meu chefe insano riu.

\- As normas não deviam arruinar a nossa diversão.

Suspirei.

\- Por favor, eu preciso que seja um exemplo. - Pedi, sentando-me na cadeira em frente à secretária dele e agradecendo em silêncio pelo facto das janelas estarem abertas. Desse modo, ajudavam a dispersar as feromonas que traziam imagens que não queria ter sobre o que teria ocorrido naquele sala pouco antes de ter chegado.

\- Chegaste atrasado, Eren.

\- Estava com uma prostituta na sala e o meu atraso é um problema? - Bufei. - Distraí-me um pouco com o Comandante Irvin já que cheguei ontem à noite de madrugada e só o vi hoje de manhã.

\- E ainda estás solteiro pelo que vejo. - Apontou, abanando a cabeça.

\- Preciso que todos parem de apontar isso como um problema.

\- Precisas de resolver esse problema. - Disse, retirando uma folha da gaveta.

\- Não é um problema. - Retruquei, aguardando que me desse a folha com o meu horário.

Porém, ao estender a folha não deixou que a retirasse das mãos dele. Isso fez com que o encarasse confuso e ele tornou a sorrir.

\- Vamos ao centro.

\- Outra vez com essa conversa? - Indaguei.

\- Eren, essa camisa está amarrotada e não podes continuar a sobreviver à base de refeições preparadas no micro-ondas.

Um pouco envergonhado, recordei o ar divertido do Comandante e a forma como o Armin olhou várias vezes para a minha roupa. Agora entendia o porquê.

Mas por que raio a roupa não se passava sozinha? Quem inventou os ferros e as tábuas de passar a ferro e não uma roupa que não se amassasse, definitivamente tinha as prioridades erradas.

Cruzei os braços irritado com a ideia que todos tentavam passar. Respondi-lhe que não queria uma empregada doméstica, apenas porque as minhas aptidões domésticas eram questionáveis e claro, porque esse era o percurso natural das coisas.

\- Mas sabes que tens que te juntar com um Ómega.

\- Isso sempre me pareceu ridículo. - Falei, ainda de braços cruzados. - Ser obrigado a ter alguém… e se eu não quiser?

\- Queres passar o resto da tua vida sozinho?

Não, não queria, mas a forma como a sociedade tentava controlar até o mais pequeno detalhe das nossas vidas, determinando quem devíamos casar, com que idade e o que era suposto ser as nossas vidas irritava-me profundamente. Tudo tinha que seguir o curso natural. Nada podia desviar-se.

Com esta idade deves entrar na escola. Com esta idade deves procurar e encontrar um parceiro. Com esta idade já deves estar casado. Com esta idade já deves ter filhos.

Deves casar com alguém de prestígio social e económico semelhante. É pouco importante se têm ou não muito em comum. Pouco importa se o teu parceiro te deseja. O teu parceiro não vale nada. És tu quem escolhe e ele tem a honra de ser escolhido por ti.

Anos e anos de pensamentos como este criaram em mim, um desejo quase irrefreável de contrariar, de fazer as coisas à minha maneira e encontrar a minha própria felicidade.

\- Os Alfas, ou melhor, ninguém nasceu para ficar sozinho. A solidão é nociva. - Falava Pixis com os olhos na garrafa que estava sobre mesa e cujo conteúdo ia pela metade.

\- Eu não quero uma empregada doméstica, Pixis, eu quero… - Hesitei um pouco. - Uma ligação com alguém. Algo mais do que uma necessidade, um dever civil ou desejo físico.

Perante essas palavras, testemunhei agora estranho. Um sorriso triste do homem à minha frente que não olhava diretamente para mim e sim para a garrafa de uísque.

Pareceu-me estranhamente perdido em pensamentos. Era como se pudesse ter a certeza que se ausentou por momentos, talvez em lembranças. Segundo sabia, era viúvo há bastantes anos, mas pouco falava da sua falecida esposa. Algo que sempre respeitei e também era visível que mesmo os outros não tocavam nesse assunto. O que era completamente compreensível.

\- O que tu queres, pode trazer-te uma dor e sofrimento imensuráveis, mas também pode fazer-te feliz, se tiveres sorte. - Olhou para mim. - A sociedade não está pensada para sermos feliz e sim para nos contentarmos com a melhor hipótese que raramente é o que realmente queríamos.

\- Mas existem exceções. - Falei com segurança na minha voz e aguardando que elaborasse um pouco mais.

\- Sim, existem os afortunados. - Confirmou. - Diz-me uma coisa, Eren. Já ouviste falar do conceito de parceiros perfeitos?

Aquelas palavras eram familiares. Recordava-me de uma conversa e exposição muito longa acerca desse assunto que despertou a minha curiosidade e por isso, questionei aquela que era considerada um génio por todos, a Dra. Hanji. Não podia desmentir a genialidade dela, mas a sua incapacidade de resumir o conhecimento que tinha, tornava uma autêntica tortura ouvi-la a falar sobre algum assunto que lhe despertasse interesse.

Confirmei que conhecia o conceito, do pouco que me recordava da conversa daquela mulher.

\- A Dra. Zoe estudou e penso que ainda investiga um tema classificado atualmente como fantasioso. Porém, no fundo todos sabem que é um fator descartado devido à ascensão do poder e o dinheiro que se sobrepõem à nossa natureza no seu estado mais primitivo e quem sabe, o estado mais real e puro. - Afirmou, captando meu interesse pelo rumo da conversa. - O que sabes exatamente sobre esse conceito?

\- Qualquer coisa sobre cada um de nós estar predestinado a ser feliz ao lado de uma pessoa que é insubstituível e nasceu como uma metade que nos falta e completa. - Resumi pensativo.

\- Exatamente e como deves imaginar, se esse princípio fosse válido e imperativo, a nossa sociedade teria que aceitar que ocorressem casamentos entre pessoas de origens bem distintas, provenientes de estratos sociais bastante diversificados. - Explicava, continuando a manter o meu interesse e surpresa não só pela evolução do tema, mas também pela eloquência de alguém embriagado. - Os interesses económicos e sociais perderiam a importância e nós sabemos que esses são vícios enraizados que jamais irão cair. - Desviou o olhar para a janela aberta. - No entanto, as grades que nos condicionam, não impedem que reconheçamos aquele ou aquela que por uma razão que não conseguimos explicar, é a pessoa certa para nós. Todos nós, instintivamente em algum momento, cruzamo-nos com esse alguém especial. Contudo, pode acontecer que já estejam casados, comprometidos ou sejam conscientes de que pertencendo a realidades tão diferentes, jamais poderão ser verdadeiramente felizes. Consequentemente, estamos em grande medida, condenados a contentar-nos com alguém que nos faça pelo menos, um pouco feliz, mas não seja quem realmente queríamos.

\- Não nos falam disso na escola ou mesmo na faculdade. - Comentei pensativo.

Ele sorriu e olhou para mim.

\- Não é uma corrente de pensamento popular, mas é real e muitos o sabem. - Afirmou.

\- E disse tudo isto porque espera que também me acabe por contentar-me com o que a sociedade espera que faça?

\- Podes encontrar um bom parceiro.

\- E devo esquecer esse alguém de que fal…

\- Sim. - Interpelou. - É do teu conhecimento, sendo filho do Dr. Jaeger do número de suicídios, apelidados de desequilíbrios mentais entre Alfas ou Ómegas que aparentemente reúnem todas as condições para serem bem-sucedidos, certo? - Interrogou e nem ao menos deu oportunidade de responder, antes de prosseguir. - A conversa das doenças mentais serve apenas para encobrir suicídios por amor, pela morte do parceiro perfeito que pode arruinar o outro.

\- O meu pai nunca disse que essa era a razão… - Murmurei um pouco atordoado com aquela revelação que sabia que provavelmente não faria, se tivesse sóbrio. Era o género de informação confidencial que de tempos a tempos, ia chegando aos meus ouvidos pelo envolvimento do meu pai com pessoas influentes da sociedade.

\- Ninguém diz que essa é a razão. Todos encobrem esta realidade há anos porque há quem sobreviva à perda do parceiro perfeito e a melhor forma, é ter outro parceiro que não o substitua, mas seja um autêntico pilar já que sem isso, as alternativas não são risonhas.

\- Basicamente, preocupa-o que não lide bem com a situação de encontrar esse tal parceiro perfeito já com outra pessoa ou que esse possa morrer? É essa a razão para que todos insistam para que não esteja sozinho?

\- As normas da sociedade escondem muito mais do que imaginas. - Comentou e estendeu novamente o horário na minha direção. - Acompanhas-me ao centro esta semana, Eren? Não precisas de escolher ninguém, mas quem sabe, alguém capte o teu interesse.

Peguei no horário, tentando afastar a imagem que veio à minha cabeça quando falou em alguém que captasse o meu interesse.

\- Compreendo e agradeço a preocupação, Pixis, mas não quero recorrer ao centro. Não digo que nunca o farei, mas por enquanto quero continuar como estou.

\- Muito bem, sempre de ideias fixas. - Deixou que recolhesse o horário que logo comecei a analisar para poder verificar se teria a maioria dos turnos à noite. Pelos dias livres marcados, também já podia dar uma ideia do Comandante acerca da data do jantar em casa dele.

Concluí satisfeito que poderia ser no fim de semana.

Queria ver e conversar com aquele Ómega, visto que não lhe causei uma boa impressão. Caso contrário, não teria fugido quando tentei falar com ele. Se bem que era consciente de que os Ómegas apresentavam comportamentos mais reservados ou receosos em ambientes novos. Sobretudo ele, que segundo o Comandante, tinha sido encontrado na Cidade das Trevas.

Queria questioná-lo sobre isso, mas provavelmente não seria o mais apropriado. Isso podia causar-lhe más recordações e fazer com que se sentisse desconfortável e essa era a última coisa que lhe queria causar. Queria apenas conhecê-lo melhor e quem sabe, fazer com que se sentisse à vontade comigo.

Recordei-me das feromonas dele e ao constatar a minha linha de pensamento em que pretendia aproveitar-me do jantar para o conhecer, também tentei convencer-me que queria falar das minhas férias e que conversar com o Comandante e o Irvin tinha o mesmo grau de importância.

Claro que tinha!

Sim, é normal estar um pouco curioso com pessoas novas. Daqui a uns tempos, estaria normal. Sem o frio na barriga ao pensar nele, sem…

\- Terra dos vivos chama Eren Jaeger. - Dizia Pixis com vontade de rir e agitando a garrafa de uísque à minha frente.

\- Huh? - Balbuciei. - Peço desculpa, distraí-me.

\- E coraste. No que estavas a pensar? Os pensamentos incluíam aquela bela Ómega que saiu daqui depois de chegares?

\- O quê? Não!

Eu tinha corado?! Put… ok, calma. Apenas preciso de um banho gelado. Mais um.

Pixis riu.

\- Negaste muito rápido. Se calhar, devias ligar-lhe para aliviar vontades, Eren.

\- Não preciso aliviar vontades. - Retruquei de imediato.

Oh, aquilo era definitivamente mentira. Precisava aliviar muita coisa. A frustração sexual iria fazer com que continuasse a exercitar a minha mão direita em excesso. Talvez, devesse moderar o uso, utilizando a mão esquerda em outras ocasiões. Agora que penso nisso, sempre me disseram que era bastante habilidoso com as duas mãos. Algo sobre ser ambidextro.

Mas será que o mesmo se aplicava às punhetas? Não me lembro de variar entre uma mão e outra. Bom, tendo em conta as minhas noites solitárias, podia experimentar.

Sim, eu sei que é um pensamento deprimente e que jamais pode chegar aos ouvidos das pessoas erradas. Conhecendo os meus amigos, já podia imaginar uma brincadeira estúpida em que colocassem um anúncio num jornal (coisa que já tinham feito antes) com uma frase como: "Procuro companheira/o, sou um punheteiro ambidextro. A sério, preciso de ajuda". Isto seguido do meu número de telefone e alguma foto embaraçosa.

\- Conheceste alguém? - Perguntou o meu chefe.

\- Não. - Respondi, sentindo o rosto quente ao recordar-me novamente daquele Ómega e vi um sorriso divertido no rosto do Pixis.

\- Hum, parece que alguém captou o teu interesse e isso é ótimo. Espero que seja duradouro e definitivo porque não podes adiar essas coisas para sempre. Caso contrário, sei de alguém de tem a maior parte dos turnos contigo e que adoraria ter compromisso contigo.

\- Por favor… pôs-me outra vez com ela? - Perguntei desanimado.

\- És o único que a consegue controlar e que sei que não vais negligenciar os pacientes só para dar uma rapidinha em algum canto do hospital.

Revirei os olhos.

\- Claro, mas tenho que trabalhar com os avanços dela durante horas.

\- Podes ceder à tentação, se quiseres.

\- Pensei que o objetivo fosse precisamente evitar essa parte. - Falei, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Ele riu.

\- Já tive a tua idade. Sei que não é fácil resistir e por isso, dou-te e sempre te dei luz verde para essas atividades. Embora seja consciente que ela não é a escolha que te traria mais prestígio ou dignidade mesmo que venha de boa família.

\- Às vezes, tenho pena de…

\- Nunca digas que tens pena de uma mulher, sobretudo à frente dela.

\- Porque é uma Ómega? - Indaguei, revirando os olhos.

\- Não, porque aos ouvidos de qualquer mulher, significa que estás a desdenhá-la. - Respondeu. - É um conselho, meu rapaz. Agora vai lá aproveitar o teu último dia de férias.

Deduzi que fosse beber mais e possivelmente receber mais alguma visita inapropriada com quem não me queria cruzar. Além disso, já tinha o meu horário daquele mês e por isso, antes de deixar o hospital, iria apenas confirmar o mapa geral para saber se iria de facto, trabalhar todas as noites com a Hitch nas urgências.

Ela provinha de uma família de renome que tinha por exemplo, o próprio pai na frente da direção do hospital em que trabalhava. A influência, poder e dinheiro fez com que fosse possível frequentar a Universidade. Algo reservado a Alfas e Betas e em alguns casos excecionais e muito raros, alguns Ómegas também poderiam usufruir desse mesmo direito.

O sistema de ensino, segundo os padrões da sociedade, providenciava a todos igualdade de oportunidades. Esse sistema educativo decidia o melhor para os seus alunos porque os mesmos não seriam capazes de fazê-lo corretamente. Em consequência disso, Alfas e Betas tinham aulas nas melhores infraestruturas e com os melhores professores, deixando os Ómegas num edifício menor, com um programa curricular diferente e muitas vezes, orientados por outro Ómega reconhecido por ser um exemplo a seguir. Isso significava que enquanto Alfas e Betas estavam a ter aulas de ciência ou matemática, o provável seria que os Ómegas estivessem a aprender a cozinhar ou costurar.

As únicas aulas que podiam ser comuns seriam as línguas. Somente nessas ocasiões os Ómegas tinham a oportunidade de ter aulas no mesmo local que as outras classes.

Porém, sempre que existiam essas aulas em conjunto, os Ómegas deviam ser escoltados por Betas para controlar sobretudo as reações dos jovens Alfas.

Assim, foi na escola que me dei conta destas regras que separavam-me da minha vizinha e melhor amiga que tinha desde pequeno, a Christa. Ela que na sua qualidade de Ómega viu-se obrigada a ir para o outro edifício da escola ao lado do meu, mas separado por um gradeamento que eu desrespeitei inúmeras vezes.

O ensino para os Ómegas era obrigatório até aos 15/16 anos. A partir daí, tornava-se opcional, pois com essa idade podiam ser escolhidos para firmar compromisso com algum Alfa.

A sociedade afirmava preferir que os casamentos ocorressem quando os Ómegas atingissem a maioridade, ou seja, dezoito mas a verdade é que aqueles que tinham dinheiro ou poder, podiam passar por cima de qualquer regra.

Esses compromissos forçavam os Ómegas a desistir da escola e a focarem-se na vida doméstica. Os que conseguiam continuar os estudos, sabiam que o limite era o fim do secundário visto que não lhes era permitido seguir carreiras universitárias. Mesmo entre famílias abastadas, a exceção a esta regra era muito rara. Assim como era raro existissem Ómegas sem parceiro depois de terem completado os seus dezoito anos.

Segundo a lei, os parceiros do Ómegas deviam ser sempre Alfas e essa foi a razão para que a Christa e a Ymir mantivessem a relação em segredo, até que deixaram Rose. Atualmente, residiam em Maria, também apelidada como a "Cidade sem Lei". Era um abrigo para os considerados marginais e que não encaixavam na sociedade perfeita.

E era no subterrâneo dessa Cidade sem Lei que se encontravam as portas principais para a Cidade das Trevas. Dois locais distintos.

No primeira, os habitantes levavam uma vida simples e sem os olhares acusadores da sociedade, mas na segunda, a melhor definição seria: o local da perdição.

Na primeira, os militares não queriam criar um banho de sangue devido aos Alfas que guardavam o local numa tradição que durava há várias gerações; e na segunda, todos se interessavam de alguma forma pelo tráfico de mercadorias, tráfico humano, pelos bordéis, pelas lutas ilegais, etc.

Pelo que ouvia da Christa, Maria era o melhor local para se viver. Os Alfas que zelavam pelo pequeno paraíso mostravam sempre um respeito que nunca tinha visto em Sina ou Rose. Ninguém a olhava com desdém por viver com uma Beta. Levavam uma vida simples, mas eram felizes, assim como Berth e Reiner que também procuraram refúgio naquele local.

O problema no caso desses dois não era a espécie e sim, o facto de Berth pertencer a uma família demasiado simples e claro, os Ómegas femininos eram mais bem vistos, ainda que se ele tivesse dinheiro, essa parte pudesse ser facilmente ignorada.

Visitei-os em Maria algumas vezes depois de se terem mudado e recordo-me bem do ar imponente dos Alfas na entrada. Mas também recordava a hospitalidade e simpatia de todos os que moravam na cidade e que me fizeram desejar viver naquele local. Pensei nisso várias vezes e ainda não excluí essa hipótese, mas por momentos há outras coisas que me prendem ao local onde estou.

O meu telemóvel tocou enquanto observava a escala geral dos horários num corredor próximo ao gabinete dos recursos humanos. Sorri ao ver o nome no ecrã.

\- Xuxu!

\- Loirinha! - Respondi divertido. - Já fora da cama? Pensei que só me fosses ligar mais tarde.

\- A Ymir saiu cedo e não sei onde foi outra vez.

\- Com certeza, está a preparar-te alguma surpresa.

\- Já está a fazer isto há uns tempos, Eren. Mesmo antes das férias.

\- Tenho a certeza que está a preparar alguma coisa para ti. Então, tira essas ideias absurdas da cabeça que ela poderá estar interessada em outra pessoa. Ela adora-te.

\- Não há mesmo qualquer possibilidade, pois não? - Perguntou ainda com dúvidas.

\- Claro que não. - Confirmei. - Além disso, sabes qual é a consequência de qualquer pessoa que faça mal à minha loirinha.

Ouvia- rir.

\- Sei pois. Tenho um Alfa super protetor e gostoso como segurança.

\- Que bom que sabes isso, sobretudo a parte do gostoso.

Rimos os dois.

\- E quando achas que podemos marcar uma festa por cá?

\- Ainda agora cheguei e já estás a convidar-me para mais festas?

\- Eu gosto quando podemos estar todos juntos. Desta vez, também podes trazer o Armin. Não o vimos o verão todo e ele tão fofo!

Sorri.

\- Provavelmente não irá sozinho. - Respondi.

\- Achas que o Comandante Smith também vem?

Ri-me por alguns momentos.

\- Não, ele tem um novo Ómega

\- A sério? Como é? É um rapaz? Que idade tem? Como se chama? É fofo como o Armin? - A enxurrada de perguntas quase me fez rir novamente, não fosse chegar à última pergunta que me fez corar e claro, recordar-me que sabia mesmo muito pouco sobre ele. Nem mesmo o nome sabia.

\- Eren?

\- Ah… ele… ele é … jovem, mais novo que o Armin. Não sei o nome dele.

\- Hum. - Ouvi do outro lado. - Gostaste desse Ómega?

\- Huh? Ah… fiquei só curioso.. Não esperava que o Comandante Smith arranjasse outro Ómega. - Falei num tom que até aos meus próprios ouvidos soava defensivo.

\- Só curiosidade? - Provocou.

\- Sim e é normal. - Respondi rapidamente. - Não esperava que houvesse um novo Ómega por aqui.

\- Eren, estás interessado nesse Ómega? - Perguntou sem rodeios.

\- Curiosidade.

\- Hum…

\- Não gosto desse "hum".

\- Mas eu estou a gostar desse teu nervosismo. - Disse divertida. - Achas que o Comandante te daria esse Ómega?

\- O quê?! Eu… ah, eu não… - Ouvi risos.

\- Aposto que estás coradinho. Espero conhecer esse Ómega quando combinarmos a festa. Exijo que o tragas a ele e ao Armin. Quero investigar de perto e dar muito abraços ao Armin! Ligo-te mais tarde, Xuxu!

\- Até logo, loirinha.

Desliguei a chamada e deixei escapar um longo suspiro. Aquela minha curiosidade acerca do novo Ómega precisava ser controlada. Quantos anos é que tinha? Cinco? Quer dizer, cinco não… eu com cinco anos não tinha ataques hormonais devido a feromonas delicios…não, não, não! Tenho que parar de pensar nele! Ele nem sequer é assim tão atraent… ok, isso era mentira. Ele era…

\- Perfeito. - Deixei escapar.

\- A pensar em mim, Dr. Jaeger? - Perguntou uma voz insinuante enquanto dois braços envolveram-me pelas costas.

\- Hitch. - Reconheci de imediato as feromonas. - Já te pedi para na me chamares assim porque dá a impressão errada, principalmente na frente dos pacientes.

\- Só aqui estamos os dois. - Foi a resposta antes de colocar-se à minha frente. Trazia os cabelos soltos sobre os ombros, uma camisa branca com alguns botões abertos, mostrando o sutiã vermelho que levava. Também vestia uma saia preta acima dos joelhos e uns saltos da mesma cor. Os olhos castanhos não se desviavam dos meus e lambeu o lábio superior ao observar-me.

\- Hoje à noite há festa na casa do Marlo. É o aniversário dele. Estamos todos convidados. - Estendeu a mão, acariciando o meu braço direito com a ponta dos dedos. - Queres acompanhar-me?

\- Hitch, sabes que isto não é uma boa ideia. - Afastei a mão dela com cuidado.

\- Não sei do que estás a falar. Vai lá estar muita gente e ficaria muito feliz, se me acompanhasses.

Sei que muita gente não a iria impedir. Todos queriam ver mais um triste espetáculo, mas também havia quem simplesmente não se importasse. Só que eu já tinha visto o suficiente em anos anteriores.

Na escola, durante anos a Hitch desdenhou o Marlo. Ele andou atrás dela como um cachorrinho abandonado. Declarou-se, deu-lhe presentes, pediu-lhe oportunidades e segundo muitos, envergonhou os Alfas com esses comportamentos.

O Marlo provinha de uma família simples, demasiado simples segundo ela e por isso, sempre foi ignorado.

Um dia, ele desistiu. Creio ter sido quando soube que o alvo dos seus afetos acabava na cama de qualquer um que mostrasse uma carteira generosa. Quis a ironia do destino que durante a época em que desistiu do seu amor de juventude e deu a oportunidade a outra Ómega que gostava dele, viesse a notícia que ninguém esperava: ele herdou uma fortuna. Uma quantia considerável de um parente distante.

Pouco antes, a Hitch tinha trocado de posições com o seu "perseguidor" de anos, mas depois da história da fortuna herdada, ninguém acreditou que o interesse dela fosse real. Os papéis inverteram-se, mas Marlo acabou mesmo por casar com a Ómega a quem deu uma oportunidade e até ao presente, viviam um casamento aparentemente feliz e com dois filhos.

Contudo, em festas de aniversário ou outros encontros sociais em que Hitch e ele se encontravam, o álcool e o despeito dela, originavam acontecimentos vergonhosos. Acabava sempre por ser fotografada e filmada a dizer frases típicas de quem tinha sido trocada ou então apanhada com alguém em situações comprometedoras.

\- E se em vez de irmos a essa festa eu te convidasse para um jantar? - Sugeri e vi a surpresa cobrir a sua expressão.

\- Eu aceito o convite. - Falou com um sorriso.

* * *

Ao fim da tarde, Armin fazia mais uma tentativa para convencer o jovem Ómega de cabelos negros a comer qualquer coisa. Desde manhã que entrava no quarto e as únicas palavras que lhe eram dirigidas exigiam que o deixasse sozinho, afirmando que não tinha fome.

O rapaz de cabelos loiros experimentou deixar a comida sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, sentar-se na cama e pedir que comesse ou conversar sobre o que aconteceu, mas o outro não saía de baixo dos lençóis e apenas falava para repetir as mesmas frases referidas anteriormente.

No entanto, era percetível o aroma das feromonas que lhe davam uma ideia da dor que o seu companheiro sentia. O que apenas iria piorar, caso o Alfa descobrisse que se recusava a comer.

Armin não entendia qual o lado positivo daquela resistência ou qual o objetivo lógico de comportamentos como aquele. Sabia que tudo seria muito mais simples, se o companheiro aceitasse e seguisse as regras do Comandante.

Em vez disso, mostrava irreverência e acabava na cama a agonizar de dor.

Nas tentativas anteriores, o loiro tentou apelar ao bom senso e convencê-lo através de palavras compreensivas, mas visto que essa estratégia não produzia frutos, só lhe restava outra hipótese.

\- O Comandante vai chegar a casa e assim que souber que te recusas a comer, ele próprio virá aqui.

Silêncio.

\- Vais acabar por comer e não será voluntariamente. - Prosseguiu, vendo que o outro permanecia imóvel. - Para quem diz que vai ser livre, não me pareces muito interessado em sobreviver. - Viu um pequeno movimento. - É tudo conversa, não é? Sabes perfeitamente que nunca serás livre e por isso, estás a escolher a via mais cobarde, mais fácil que é morrer. Não passas de um… ah!

Recebeu um pontapé no braço que o surpreendeu e consequentemente, provocou a queda da bandeja com a comida no chão ao mesmo tempo que se colocava de pé, vendo o olhar intimidante do outro Ómega, sentado na cama. As feromonas transmitiam ainda mais dor, mas ainda assim o loiro não compreendia como podia dissimular tanto por detrás daquela expressão que o arrepiava.

\- Queres assustar-me, oxigenado? - Ironizou num tom baixo. - Estás a provocar a pessoa errada.

Armin engoliu em seco.

\- O que pensas que vais acontecer com isto? - Perguntou com um tom ligeiramente trémulo.

\- O que tu jamais conseguirás por muito que abras as pernas. - Respondeu num tom ríspido e viu novamente o ar ofendido no rosto do outro Ómega.

\- Ah sim? - Perguntou ainda com algum tremor na voz. - Quem de nós será mais esperto? O idiota que não aceita o seu lugar ou eu que me comporto e sou o que um Ómega deve ser?

\- Orgulho em ser _puta_? - Cuspiu as palavras. - Não, obrigado.

\- A _puta_ se quisesse podia fugir. - Respondeu, lutando por controlar os tremores diante do olhar que recebia. - A _puta_ passa horas sozinha nessa casa, conhece todos os movimentos da casa e arredores porque a _puta_ tem a confiança do Alfa para sair sem ser questionado. Entre nós os dois quem achas que tem mais hipóteses de escapar? Sabes qual é a diferença? É que tu não podes escapar por muito que queiras, mas eu posso fazê-lo, se quiser. Só que eu não sou um mal agradecido. Eu respeito e gosto do meu Alfa.

\- Quero que enfies esse respeito no…

\- Como achas que vais ter uma hipótese de fuga se não cuidas de ti? Se te recusas a comer, mesmo sabendo que uma boa alimentação acelera a regeneração? Como julgas o meu comportamento, se é esse comportamento que te abriria as portas se quisesses?

Levi queria continuar a insultar aquele Ómega, mas sempre que fazia um assomo de discordância entre eles, notava como no fundo, o loiro não era imparcial. Ele tinha afirmado que não o iria ajudar a fugir. Declarou que não o ajudaria ou faria nada para prejudicar, mas a verdade é que mais uma vez, provava que tinha escolhido um lado.

\- Definitivamente és muito estranho. - Falou Levi. - Não adianta o quanto te insulte…

\- Se eu trouxer comida, vais comer? - Interrompeu.

O rapaz de cabelos negros assentiu e em seguida, viu que Armin saía rapidamente. Demorou pouco tempo a regressar com comida e depois saiu mais uma vez para voltar com utensílios de limpeza. Havia cacos de vidro e comida espalhada pelo chão alcatifado que o Ómega loiro esforçou-se por limpar tão rápido quanto possível.

Era consciente de que estava a agir contra o relógio e só esperava que…

O som do portão a abrir-se, deixou claro que não teria tempo de acabar o que estava a fazer e só esperava que o Alfa não fizesse muitas perguntas.

Notou também que Levi apresentava uma postura menos relaxada à medida que os passos se aproximavam do quarto.

\- Armin, o que aconteceu? - Foi a primeira pergunta que Irvin fez ao encontrar o Ómega loiro de joelhos no chão a esfregar a alcatifa e o outro a acabar de beber um copo de água. - Pensei que tivesse dito que não queria que ficasses neste quarto. Dei ordens para que deixasses as refeições e saísses.

\- Peço desculpa, Comandante. - Falou de cabeça baixa. - Mas acontece que…

\- Deixei cair a bandeja porque tenho muitas dores e o Armin ofereceu-se para limpar e trouxe-me mais comida. - Interveio Levi. - A culpa foi minha. Fui eu que o fiz ficar no quarto.

Já lhe bastavam os castigos que recaíam sobre ele. Não precisava de prejudicar o Ómega loiro que ainda trocou um olhar surpreso com ele por ter respondido.

Pese embora, a atitude e respostas que dirigiu a Armin, a verdade é que não recebeu o mesmo tratamento do loiro. O mesmo que lhe disse que não o ajudaria a escapar, decidiu aconselhá-lo indo contra a lealdade que tinha para com o Alfa. Passando por cima dessa lealdade, o loiro abriu os olhos do rapaz de olhos desiguais relembrando que não conseguiria nada com atitudes de insubordinação ou recusando-se a comer.

Teria que encarar a realidade e essa dizia-lhe que Armin estava do seu lado e tinha a certeza de que se não tivesse interferido, diria que tinha sido ele a deixar cair a bandeja e arcaria com as consequências. Portanto, interveio e impediu que o Alfa pudesse direcionar os seus comportamentos agressivos para o alvo errado.

Quanto ao Comandante observou os Ómegas, desconfiando um pouco daquela história. Por alguma razão, ficou com a sensação de que os dois rapazes estavam a defender-se mutuamente e não necessariamente a contar a verdade. Ou pelo menos, não a verdade na íntegra.

Por conseguinte, resolveu testar a sua teoria.

\- O Levi fez toda as refeições?

O loiro estremeceu ligeiramente, pressentindo que o Alfa desconfiava de algo. Era uma pergunta para testar onde assentava a sua lealdade.

\- Não. - Respondeu, desviando o olhar.

\- E posso saber porquê?

\- Estava indisposto. - Interveio Levi mais uma vez. - Ele trouxe as refeições e eu não quis comer. Estava sem apetite. Ela não fez nada de errado. Fui eu quem… - Hesitou um pouco. - Peço desculpa pela falta de gratidão pela comida e por a ter desperdiçado ao deixar cair… e também por não ter deixado o Armin cumprir o seu trabalho.

Silêncio.

Desta vez, ambos os Ómegas encontravam-se de cabeça baixa e o Alfa concluiu que ter toda a verdade naquele momento não era relevante, pois tinha conseguido outra coisa. Por um lado, confirmou mais uma vez a lealdade de Armin que não se mostrava capaz de mentir e por outro lado, testemunhou o receio e submissão de Levi que para proteger o companheiro não hesitava em reconhecer o seu lugar.

Sorriu ao confirmar que ainda se podia aproveitar bastante disso.

Acercou-se à cama e esticou a mão até tocar nos cabelos negros. O Ómega mostrou tensão através da postura, mas em vez de algum gesto brusco, vieram as carícias que fizeram com que pelo menos, Armin ficasse mais descansado enquanto prosseguia com as limpezas.

\- Relaxa, meu anjo. As minhas perguntas foram motivas pela preocupação e curiosidade também tenho que admitir. - Afirmou. - Sei perfeitamente que o meu Armin jamais desobedeceria a uma ordem minha e por isso, concluí que algo teria acontecido contigo. Tens muitas dores?

\- Algumas… - Respondeu incerto sobre qual seria a resposta mais adequada.

\- Hum, poderias estar a recuperar mais rápido se tivesse feito as tuas refeições.

"_Ou poderia nem ter dores, se não me tivesses partido as costelas apenas para me ensinar uma lição!_", respondeu mentalmente.

\- Lamento imenso, senhor. - Optou por responder.

\- Eu sei, meu anjo. - Falou, continuando com as carícias nos cabelos negros e voltou o rosto na direção de Armin. - Chegaste a falar com o Eren sobre o jantar?

\- Ele disse que só teria disponibilidade no fim de semana, portanto, disse-lhe que depois confirmava se concordava que viesse cá sábado.

\- Sim, sábado é um bom dia. - Concordou Irvin sem deixar de alisar os cabelos negros. - E passaste a tarde com ele?

\- Não. - Negou o loiro. - Disse-me que não precisava de ajuda, mas não deve ter feito nada em casa porque vi-o sair outra vez.

Irvin riu, abanando a cabeça.

\- Definitivamente, precisa de um Ómega. Embora me divirta vê-lo em pânico cada vez que tem visitas surpresa e depois faz a chamada limpeza relâmpago.

\- Eu amanhã volto a sugerir para que me deixe ajudá-lo, se não acho que em breve a mãe dele vai aparecer cá outra vez para lhe dar mais um puxão de orelhas à nossa frente.

Irvin riu novamente.

\- Foi um bom momento.

Levi escutava a conversa em silêncio, tentando ignorar a mão nos seus cabelos e o frio na barriga que sentiu ao ouvir o nome do outro Alfa. Sentiu-se nervoso por saber que o iria conhecer em breve, mas ao mesmo tempo, a imagem de um Alfa a receber um puxão de orelhas causou alguma estranheza. Mesmo que fosse a mãe, os Alfas principalmente a partir de uma determinada faixa etária deixavam inclusive de respeitar as próprias progenitoras. Portanto, deixar que a mãe ainda o tratasse como uma criança pequena era no mínimo peculiar.

\- Amanhã teremos outro jantar cá em casa. Vou apresentar o Levi aos meus companheiros que têm bastante curiosidade em conhecê-lo.

\- Se é assim, posso saber quantos serão os convidados, Comandante? - Indagou Armin.

\- Os mesmos que também conheceste da primeira vez.

\- Hum. - Armin fez um ar pensativo. - Então, será o Nile, Pixis e Mike?

Levi sentiu um nó na garganta ao recordar-se do carcereiro, o mesmo que o capturou quanto tentava escapar no meio da confusão durante o ataque dos militares.

\- O General também estará presente, portanto, exijo um cuidado especial com a refeição.

\- Com certeza, Comandante. - Assentiu Armin.

\- É claro que espero um comportamento exemplar da tua parte, meu anjo. - Avisou Irvin continuava a acariciar os seus cabelos. - Acredita que não me queres desapontar na frente dos convidados. Vais ser um bom menino, não vais?

\- Sim, senhor. - Respondeu, sentindo arrepios pela ameaça implícita que havia naquelas palavras.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo *_


	6. Queres ser salvo?

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews *.* E peço desculpa pelo atraso na atualização, mas tive uma semana cheia ._

_Taina-chan _ Pronto, se achaste que o último capítulo foi curto, este vai ser mais longo. « Acho que ninguém esperava o Coroa tirando a barriga da miséria, botando a cobra pra picar!» Ri-me muito mais do que deveria com esta frase ahaha __É verdade que haverá amizades bem fofas, mas o Irvin provavelmente continuará sendo odiado ao longo da fic e quanto à presença da Hanji... é só ler este novo capítulo._

_Naichan_ O momento Ereri vai chegar e esse é o único casal que vou confirmar até agora, até porque outros podem mudar e sim, este universo alternativo tem uma sociedade muito errada. Mas é esperar pra ver, se há alguma coisa que possa mudar._

**-X-**

* * *

**Queres ser salvo?**

***_Eren_***

Eram quase oito da noite quando parei na frente da casa da Hitch. Logo vi a mãe dela numa das janelas a acenar-me e retribuí o gesto. Podia sentir o entusiasmo de longe e os olhares desenhados pelo escárnio de outros. Mesmo com todo o dinheiro que tinha, a reputação estava demasiado manchada para que os outros não olhassem ou comentassem acerca da sua família.

Provavelmente, julgavam que era algum otário que tinha caído na conversa dela ou então que era mais um que me ia divertir por uma noite antes de deixá-la.

Com esses pensamentos, acabei por aumentar o volume da música para controlar o meu temperamento. Eu sabia que mesmo a Christa diria que era demasiado boa pessoa e que a Hitch não merecia que passasse por este momento, mas eu realmente não queria que ela fosse alvo de piadas nas próximas semanas. Tudo porque mais uma vez perderia a compostura na frente do Marlo, ainda que ela dissesse que não se importava. Porém, eu já a tinha encontrado diversas vezes a chorar em algum canto do hospital.

Por muito questionável que fosse a sua forma de agir, ela não merecia passar por essas coisas sem que ninguém se importasse ou tentasse estender-lhe a mão.

Ao pensar nisso, jurava que podia ouvir as vozes da Mikasa e da Annie a relembrar que o sofrimento da Hitch não passava de uma consequência do seu comportamento e atitude.

Em geral, os meus amigos pensavam todos o mesmo. As exceções seriam o Berth e claro, o Marco que compreendiam o que tentava fazer e desejavam-me sorte.

Eu até diria que é uma coisa de Ómegas, mas teria que abrir uma exceção para a Christa que me diria que estava a cair na teia de uma aranha.

Repentinamente, ouvi o clique da porta de passageiro e de imediato, baixei o volume da música. De soslaio, vi que sorria e aceitava o meu pedido de desculpas porque provavelmente, ela teria batido no vidro, mas eu não teria escutado.

A Hitch trazia os cabelos soltos que não escondiam as argolas de ouro nas orelhas e uma maquiagem um pouco mais discreta do que estava habituado a ver nela. Algum brilho na pele do rosto, mas um lápis muito discreto em torno dos olhos e também um batom igualmente simples e pouco visível. O pescoço estava adornado com uma gargantilha fina com um pequeno pendente esférico. Sobre os ombros levava uma lenço semi-transparente que cobria essa zona da pele exposta por um vestido bege sem alças e colado ao corpo até à cintura, rodado daí em diante e estendendo-se até ao meio das suas coxas.

\- Muito elegante, Sr. Jaeger. - Brincou diante da minha camisa branca que mantive debaixo do ferro quase meia hora para me assegurar que ficasse impecável e também levava umas calças pretas clássicas e uns sapatos do mesmo estilo.

\- Obrigado. - Agradeci, retirando o carro do estacionamento. - Mas diria que eu sim, tenho sorte de estar tão bem acompanhado.

Ela abriu mais um sorriso.

\- Sempre tão galanteador.

\- Sincero. - Corrigi.

Às vezes, queria dar uma palmadinha nas minhas costas por ter conseguido aprender a dizer estas coisas sem me rir ou parecer forçado. Não é que isto seja falso ou só cortesia, mas tenho que admitir que quando era mais novo, não entendia por que razão teria que aprender a ser uma espécie de galã. Essa característica que diziam ser praticamente inata nos Alfas, embora existissem exceções, como eu. Cheguei a fazer com que os meus pais parassem tudo o que estavam a fazer para me ensinarem a forma mais correta de falar com os outros.

Penso que dizer à minha mãe que o meu primeiro beijo consistiu em empurrar uma Ómega contra a porta da sala de aula e beijá-la, dizendo que apenas o ia fazer porque ambos queríamos o mesmo, bem… ah, acho que a preocupou pela minha falta de cuidado, subtileza e algum romantismo.

O meu pai passou a mão na própria cara e usou uma palavra que até hoje me arrepia. Disse-me que tinha aprender a cortejar o parceiro que queria.

Quem é que usa a palavra cortejar em pleno século XXI?!

Enfim, mil e uma conversas embaraçosas depois que incluíram também os meus amigos a tentar aconselhar-me a abandonar o "primitivo" que há em mim, aqui estou eu, alguém que aprendeu a subtilezas necessárias, assim como as palavras e gestos certos.

Admito que no início estas coisas saíam de um modo muito estranho, mas agora era quase natural.

Depois de chegarmos ao restaurante, fiz com que a Hitch me acompanhasse até uma mesa que havia bem próxima a um palco que existia no local.

\- O que devo pensar deste jantar, Eren?

\- Que estamos a sair como amigos. - Afirmei sem rodeios, bebendo um pouco de sumo.

O sorriso não desvaneceu. Ela era consciente do que eu estava a fazer.

\- Sempre tão honesto. - Brincou. - Sabes que sempre gostei disso. Também sabes que estaria disposta a comportar-me se te pudesse ter.

\- Por ter uma cara bonita? - Perguntei. - Já estive com outras pessoas por essa razão e não é o que pretendo.

\- És mais do que uma cara bonita. Esse não é o teu único traço forte. - Esticou o pé debaixo da mesa até roçar na minha canela. - E se o físico já não fosse muito interessante, tu sempre me respeitaste e trataste bem.

\- Hitch… - O meu tom era de aviso para que afastasse o pé da minha canela.

\- Eu posso ser o que tu quiseres. Posso ser a esposa perfeita. - Afirmou. - Boa dona de casa, leal e fiel, desde que a recompensa sejas tu. Eu sei que pensas que não tenho solução e que te trairia com outros, mas tu és diferente. Foste o único que sempre me respeitaste e tenho a certeza que…

\- Eu não te amo.

Vi surpresa nos seus olhos.

\- Ninguém quer saber disso, Eren. O amor não passa de…

\- É a razão para estares assim. - Declarei, tendo bem presente as palavras do Pixis acerca dos parceiros perfeitos. - Sabes que não o podes ter e queres contentar-te com outra opção que nunca te fará feliz, mas é melhor do que ficar sozinha.

\- Que disparate, Eren. - Disse com um sorriso forçado, mas era óbvio que as palavras estavam a mexer com ela. - Eu não…

\- O teu lugar era ao lado do Marlo. - Disse, vendo o choque das minhas palavras nela. - Tu sabes disso com uma certeza absoluta que ninguém pode compreender. - Senti o pé dela afastar-se da minha canela e o olhar enchia-se de mágoa e tristeza.

Eram palavras acertadas.

Era também a confirmação da verdade que havia nas palavras do Pixis e sendo assim, ambos sabíamos que estava condenada a ser infeliz.

\- Então porque não me ajudas, Eren? - Perguntou num tom trémulo.

\- Porque eu não quero ser uma opção. - Respondi.

\- E também porque estás à espera de que contigo seja diferente, não é? - Sorriu de lado. - Não te iludas. Estás tão condenado, como eu. Nunca serás feliz. Temos que nos contentar com outras opções e tu não és capaz de entender algo tão simples. Em vez disso, trazes-me a um sítio destes por amizade. - Falava num tom de voz cada vez menos controlado. - Estou a oferecer-me de bandeja, prometo que mudo por ti, mas estás aqui por pena, não é?!

\- Não é pena. - Repliquei, tentando manter as feromonas tranquilas visto que o que ela emitia, estava a provocar o meu lado dominante que queria obrigá-la a falar mais baixo, a respeitar-me nem que fosse pela força. - Importo-me e estou preocupado contigo. - Medi bem as minhas palavras ao lembrar-me do que o meu chefe tinha dito sobre evitar falar de pena com uma mulher.

\- Preocupação não chega, Eren.

\- Mas é o que te posso dar, Hitch. - Respondi e nesse momento, pude ver algumas lágrimas no seu rosto.

\- Tudo o que precisavas de dizer era sim… - Disse, deixando escapar um soluço. - Podias mudar a minha vida.

\- Não posso fazer uma coisa dessas, pelo menos não dessa forma, mas…

\- Não quero a tua pena, Jaeger! - Interpelou rapidamente e sob o olhar de curiosos, levantou-se da mesa.

Como não queria deixar que regrasses sozinha, retirei o dinheiro da carteira e deixei uma quantia a mais por defeito sobre a mesa, ignorando o empregado que me chamou para avisar que tinha troco.

\- Hitch, espera! - Chamei e vi quando atravessou a rua, fazendo sinal a um táxi. - Eu levo-te a casa!

\- Não vou para casa! Mete-te na tua vida!

Já não fui a tempo de impedir o que seria mais um triste espetáculo. Entrou no carro e com certeza, não iria para casa e sim para a festa de aniversário do Marlo.

Deixei escapar um longo suspiro, ignorando os olhares que mostravam incredulidade por não ter disciplinado aquela Ómega por me ter levantado a voz. Não é que não tenha sentido vontade, mas o autocontrolo consistia exatamente em ignorar as pequenas vozes que incitavam a violência física ou verbal, sempre que algo, segundo os meus instintos, desrespeitava a minha classe.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez, vendo o táxi distanciar-se e soube que era inútil segui-la. Sendo assim, fui até ao meu jipe e entrei, sentando-me por um longo período de tempo.

A raiva e frustração por não ter conseguido ajudá-la, estavam a chamar por aquelas noites em que escolhia algum bar, bebia qualquer coisa e envolvia-me com algum desconhecido que acabaria por possuir no próprio local ou em algum motel.

Álcool e sexo sempre eram os meus métodos menos nocivos de lidar com sentimentos negativos. Os outros métodos incluíam confrontos físicos aleatórios e sem razão.

Estava a tentar convencer-me a ir para casa e não ceder a nenhuma das hipóteses quando ouvi uma batida no vidro ao meu lado.

Ao virar o rosto, encontrei uma mulher de longos cabelos cacheados, pele morena e um vestido extremamente justo e curto. Abri o vidro e ela manteve o mesmo sorriso, perguntando:

\- Queres companhia, moreno?

\- Obrigado, mas…

\- Tens a certeza? - Aproximou mais o rosto e logo as feromonas de desejo chegaram a mim. - Posso mostrar-te coisas que só Ómegas como eu, vindas da Cidade das Trevas, sabem fazer. - Sorriu ao ver que não a mandava embora, pois refletia sobre uma coisa em especifico que tinha dito.

\- Vens da Cidade das Trevas?

\- Hum, hum. - Assentiu. - Estou de passagem por aqui. Como sabes, temos que ir mudando de sítio para aparentar que estamos a fugir da polícia que não nos quer prender. - Riu um pouco, ajeitando os longos cabelos que caíam sobre um dos seus ombros. - Então, bombom? Queres? - Insistiu.

\- Entra. - Falei por fim e logo o sorriso aumentou.

Em pouco tempo, rodeou o veículo e entrou pelo lado do passageiro. Assim que fechou a porta, tocou-me no braço e eu voltei-me para ela, dizendo:

\- Não quero nada. Quero só fazer umas perguntas.

Vi confusão e desconfiança nos seus olhos castanhos.

\- Só queres conversar?

Suspirei.

\- Se fica mais fácil para ti… - Fiz uma ar pensativo. - Quanto cobras pelo serviço completo? - E apesar do ar desconfiado respondeu e logo viu quando retirei a quantia da minha carteira e deixei nas mãos dela. - Será que te posso fazer umas perguntas? Ou podes sair, se não quiseres falar comigo. De qualquer forma, já estás com o dinheiro nas mãos.

Um pouco pasma guardou o dinheiro numa pequena bolsinha que trazia a tiracolo e que pousou sobre as suas pernas, depois de a retirar. Só que em vez de sair, manteve-se no carro.

\- Muito bem, o que queres saber? Vou entreter-te como quiseres, bombom. - Sorriu.

\- Obrigado. - Agradeci e logo fui direto ao ponto. - É possível que um Ómega que venha da Cidade das Trevas não tenha sido tocado por ninguém?

Mais uma vez, o novo Ómega da casa do Comandante invadia os meus pensamentos. Já tinha começado a pensar nele, enquanto tentava acalmar-me dentro do carro. Ele era a razão para ter pensado em voltar para casa sem envolver-me com ninguém e curiosamente, acabava também por ser o motivo para ter aceitado a companhia daquela Ómega. Afinal, não era todos os dias que podia falar com alguém da Cidade das Trevas. O mesmo lugar de onde ele vinha.

\- É raro, mas acontece por uma razão muito simples. - Respondeu. - Há quem pague pequenas fortunas por um Ómega puro. É uma demonstração de poder e exploração de fantasias sexuais. É um negócio lucrativo.

\- Não… - Falei, tentando organizar os pensamentos para explicar a situação sem dar muitos detalhes. - Ele foi salvo da Cidade das Trevas. - Desviei o olhar.

\- Hum, estamos a falar de alguém em concreto. - Deduziu pensativo e estendeu uma das mãos até tocar nos meus cabelos. - Alguém que foi salvo, dizes tu. Sabes quantos de nós são realmente salvos?

\- Porque não escapas? - Perguntei, olhando-a olhos nos olhos.

\- Não tenho futuro, meu doce. - Foi a resposta que me deu. - Mas pelo menos agora posso escolher os meus clientes. - Retirou a mão dos meus cabelos e afastou a pequena bolsa das suas pernas, colocando-a ao seu lado e logo a mão retornou, desta vez para a minha perna. - O Ómega de que falas, provavelmente foi recolhido pelos militares e estando puro, como dizes, deve ter sido oferecido a algum deles.

\- Não, ele realmente…

\- Oh querido, tu realmente achas que nós que somos tratados como mercadoria, podemos acreditar num futuro melhor? - Questionou, acariciando a minha perna. - A sociedade expulsa os Alfas primitivos, mas esconde e protege os pervertidos famintos pelo poder que vivem na superfície. Os mesmos que dizem salvar-nos, mas usam-nos como brinquedos, meios satisfação, troféus. - Não a impedi quanto se sentou sobre as minhas pernas, acariciando os meus braços e o meu peito. Aproximou os lábios da minha orelha. - Os que não são abusados nos becos imundos da Cidade das Trevas são trazidos para a superfície para alimentar jogos sexuais e de poder.

\- Tenho a certeza que há exceções. - Sussurrei.

\- Alfa inocente. - Distanciou-se para poder olhar-me nos olhos. - O mundo não está feito para pessoas como tu.

\- Como eu?

\- Alguém que ainda acredita. - Colocou o dedo sobre os meus lábios. - E mais uma coisa, meu doce. Se o Ómega de que falas é homem, a mesma regra se aplica tanto na superfície como na Cidade da Perdição. Não vale nada. Vale menos do que uma mulher, a menos que tenha dinheiro e nós os dois sabemos que se vem do mesmo sítio que eu, isso é uma ilusão. Nós não valemos nada.

\- Não digas isso. - Toquei no seu rosto. - Não digas que não vales nada. Odeio quando dizem essas coisas.

A mulher à minha frente mostrou um sorriso triste, acariciando o meu rosto.

\- És demasiado doce. Só espero que não te castiguem muito por seres assim.

\- Posso perguntar mais uma coisa?

\- O que quiseres.

\- Podes não responder, mas já alguma vez encontraste o teu Alfa? - Perguntei consciente de que entrava numa fase da conversa que podia afastá-la de mim. - Eu sei o que fazes, mas dizem que todos nós…

\- Morreu há anos atrás. - Respondeu, deixando-me espantado pela sinceridade. - Aquele que os meus instintos diziam ser perfeito para mim.

\- E como lidas com uma coisa dessas?

\- Nunca recuperas e encontras algo onde afogar essa perda. - Roçou o seu nariz no meu. - Eu não pude escolher e nem iria querer escolher ninguém. - Enlaçou o meu pescoço com os braços. - Mas tu não deves seguir o meu exemplo. Deves esquecer esse Ómega porque da forma como falas, ele não te pertence e se é puro como dizes, jamais te irá pertencer. - Beijou os meus lábios. - Esquece, meu doce e por agora, deixa-me fazer com que te sintas bem.

\- Se ceder, sou como eles, estou a pagar para…

\- Deste-me a opção de ir embora. - Interrompeu. - Eu podia ter saído se quisesse, mas escolhi ficar. Normalmente não poso escolher nada, então por favor, não me negues agora.

Deixei que me beijasse e coloquei as mãos sobre a cintura dela à medida que íamos trocando mais beijos.

\- O teu nome? - Sussurrei contra os seus lábios.

\- Diana. - Respondeu, estendendo a mão até alcançar a pequena bolsa que trazia e onde tinha guardado o dinheiro, mas desta vez, retirou algo que mostrava que vinha prevenida.

\- Eren. - Decidi dar-lhe o meu nome e vi que sorriu enquanto se movia sobre as minhas pernas, trocando vários beijos comigo. Num espaço tão limitado, ainda assim conseguiu, expor-me o suficiente para que pouco depois, estivesse a gemer contra a minha orelha.

Como pressentia a minha frustração, ofereceu-me inclusive a possibilidade de descarregar nela, ou seja, ser mais brusco, se assim quisesse. Pediu-me que a usasse para esquecer e parte de mim, ainda considerou ceder perante aquelas palavras, mas não conseguia.

E foi a minha relutância e até recusa em tratá-la da forma como estava habituada que comecei por notar as feromonas que indicavam o quanto sentia falta que a tratassem como alguém e não somente como um objeto de prazer.

Diante disso, deixei de priorizar-me a mim e acariciei-a com cuidado, beijei-a com suavidade e deixei que marcasse o ritmo a que se movia sobre mim. Percorri o seu pescoço com beijos ao som de gemidos cada vez mais altos e repentinamente, com os braços à volta do meu pescoço, senti algo molhado sobre o meu ombro.

Ao distanciar-se ao fim de algum tempo em que as nossas respirações se tranquilizavam, estendi a mão para limpar uma lágrima que caía pelo seu rosto. Ela sorriu mais uma vez.

\- Eren, só espero que esta sociedade não te estrague.

\- Se me deixasses, posso levar-te para Maria. Lá pode ser que…

\- Shh… - Colocou o dedo indicador sobre os meus lábios. - És demasiado bonzinho, Eren. Obrigada por te preocupares. Só por encontrar pessoas assim, a minha vida ganha um pouco de sentido.

Ela não quis sequer que tentasse ajudá-la. Limitou-se a dar-me mais um abraço e um beijo. Dois gestos bem distantes da luxúria de antes. Dois gestos repletos de carinho que me fez insistir mais uma vez para que me deixasse ajudá-la, mas educadamente recusou.

Era visível nos seus olhos a mesma resignação que vi em outros rostos. Tal como outros Ómegas aceitava que aquela era a sua condição normal e que não devia almejar nada melhor. Era mais uma que se conformava e sentia-me mal por não poder fazer nada. Por não conseguir convencê-la a pelo menos procurar um sítio melhor.

Mesmo o Jean já me tinha alertado para as realidades existentes e que tornavam as minhas ações inúteis. Por um lado, existiam os Ómegas que não conheciam outro estilo de vida diferente daquele a que foram condicionados e por outro, havia os outros Ómegas que sendo conscientes de que nada podiam fazer para mudar, desistiam e já não acreditavam em nada.

Não podia fazer nada por quem não queria ser salvo.

Quando cheguei a casa, estacionei o carro e caminhei até à porta da minha casa. Instintivamente desviei os meus olhos até à janela do quarto do novo Ómega. Aquele que não saía dos meus pensamentos, o que me fez conversar e ceder a desejos para entender um pouco mais acerca da Cidade das Trevas e também para tentar esquecer.

Aquela atração era um beco sem saída.

A Diana tinha razão. Eu tinha que esquecer... esquecer o que não podia ter.

Coloquei a chave na fechadura e inspirei mais uma vez o ar à minha volta. A janela devia estar entreaberta, pois logo senti as feromonas familiares e irresistíveis. Se bem que…

A porta abriu-se depois de rodar a chave, mas a minha atenção estava dividida. As feromonas emitiam algo diferente.

Dor.

Ele estava em sofrimento.

Olhei para o relógio e vi que não seria adequado bater à porta do Comandante. Mesmo assim, queria perguntar se estava tudo bem, se teria acontecido algo e se podia ajudar.

As luzes estava apagadas e à minha preocupação juntou-se o pensamento lógico. Se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, o Comandante já seria consciente disso e provavelmente teria tomado as medidas necessárias.

\- Espero que esteja bem… - Murmurei ao entrar em casa.

Após um duche demorado, vesti umas calças largas e pretas para dormir e dispensei roupa para cobrir a parte de cima. Em seguida, deitei-me na cama, pressentindo mais uma noite mal dormida. Estava preocupado com o Ómega e também pensava no que tinha acontecido.

As palavras do Pixis, a discussão com a Hitch, a conversa com a Diana e claro, o estado do novo Ómega que não podia estar bem e que tendo em conta o que a Diana tinha dito…

Não…

O Comandante Smith sempre foi um homem respeitável e que segundo o meu pai, foi o responsável por várias missões na Cidade das Trevas que deram um destino diferente a todos os resgatados. Graças a ele, muitos Ómegas tiveram a oportunidade de acabar no centro que apesar de alguns aspetos questionáveis, proporcionava educação, alimentos, roupas e um teto àqueles que de outra forma, estariam condenados.

Além disso, sempre testemunhei como tratava o Armin e ele sempre se mostrou feliz por ter sido escolhido para viver com o Comandante. Nunca vi nada de suspeito e nunca pensaria nele como…

Bem, havia aquelas ocasiões em que também não me orgulhava do meu comportamento, mas isso era diferente visto que o que teria acontecido com o novo Ómega parecia grave e em nada deveria estar relacionado com o que tinha acabado de recordar.

Amanhã perguntaria se estava tudo bem e se podia ajudar com alguma coisa.

Evidentemente, isso pressupunha ter tido uma noite de sono decente para não acordar e cair da cama ao ver as horas do despertador que já devia estar a tocar há bastante tempo.

Como conhecia a rotina do meu vizinho, corri até à janela ao ver que era a hora a que usualmente Armin saía para recolher o correio e o jornal. Se bem que parte de mim, esperava ver o outro Ómega e por isso, fiquei desapontado quando vi apenas o loirinho a sair. Ainda assim, não quis desperdiçar a oportunidade e apressei-me a deixar o quarto para poder falar com ele.

Em pouco mais de dois minutos, com os cabelos completamente desalinhados e apenas de calças de pijama saí até ao jardim e vi o rosto um pouco ruborizado de Armin ao aperceber-se que me dirigia a ele.

\- Bom dia. - Respondi ao cumprimento dele. - Tudo bem, loirinho?

\- Sim. - Era a resposta que não esperava. - Caíste da cama, Eren? Não devias estar a dormir agora para o teu turno mais tarde?

\- Ah bom, tenho o dia todo para dormir, mas…

\- Estás com um ar muito cansado. - Disse num tom preocupado. - Estás bem? Precisas de alguma coisa?

\- Apenas não dormi muito bem, enfim desregulei os horários com as férias.

\- Na verdade, nunca foste muito cumpridor de horários, sobretudo se envolver sair da cama cedo. - Brincou.

\- Pois. - Cocei a cabeça. - Mas ouve, queria perguntar-te mais uma vez se está mesmo tudo bem.

\- Sim. - Disse num tom confuso. - Não entendo o porquê da insistência.

\- O outro Ómega. - Comecei por dizer. - Consegui perceber pelas feromonas que não está bem e por isso, é que estou a perguntar. Se precisarem de alguma coisa, eu posso…

O Armin baixou o rosto por alguns momentos. O tema parecia incomodá-lo e antes que pudesse continuar a insistir, ele respondeu:

\- Ele já está a ser tratado. Aconteceu um acidente e está a recuperar.

\- Acidente? Armin, eu…

\- Sim, nós sabemos que te podemos chamar. - Falou. - Bem… eu tenho que ir andando. O Comandante está à minha espera.

\- Ok. - Falei, vendo como regressava com passos rápidos a casa.

Um acidente?

Que tipo de acidente o deixaria com tantas dores em casa? A não ser que não tivesse sido dentro de casa e se tivesse ocorrido no exterior, só podia ter sido no jardim e sendo assim…

\- Pareces um sem-abrigo, Eren.

Era um dos Alfas que fazia as rondas de vigilância pelo bairro.

\- Já viste o novo Ómega? - Perguntei.

\- Estás a falar do puto que o Comandante trouxe há dias? - Indagou. - O que pensa que intimida alguém?

\- O que foi que fizeste? - Perguntei, gostando cada vez menos do seu tom de voz.

\- O que foi que eu fiz?= - Perguntou num tom irónico. - Oh, Eren eu não fiz nada e não é que aquela _putinha_ não merecesse, mas aposto que o Comandante o vai pôr no lugar dele. - Ao notar as feromonas agressivas da minha parte, prosseguiu. - Tens que parar com estas _merdas_, Jaeger. Envergonhas o bom nome da tua família cada vez que ficas assim por causa de comentários sobre Ómegas. Ninguém quer saber do que tu pensas.

Optei por não responder e apenas virei as costas para entrar em casa. Se continuasse ali provavelmente, deformaria a cara de alguém. Sentia raiva, o meu sangue fervia com palavras que ouvi várias vezes. Insultuosas, insinuantes para com aqueles que nem ao menos conheciam, mas tratavam todos da mesma forma, baseando-se somente na sua classe.

\- Sociedade nojenta… - Murmurei ao entrar em casa e fechar a porta com força.

* * *

\- Mentiste Armin e eu quero saber porquê.

O Ómega de cabelos dourados não esperava encontrar o Alfa. Este interpelou-o assim que entrou, demonstrando ter escutado a troca de palavras no exterior.

\- Lamento imenso, Comandante. - Disse de cabeça baixa e voz trémula. - Não quis que o Eren… eu… o senhor sabe que ele tem umas ideias muito próprias sobre os Ómegas e ele respeita-o tanto que eu não quis de forma alguma prejudicar essa ideia que tem de si. Não quis prejudicar a sua relação com ele. O Eren age por impulso e…

\- Temeste que viesse confrontar-me?

\- Sim, Comandante. - Afirmou cada vez mais trémulo. - Lamento imenso. Lamento se assumi as coisas erradamente. Lamento por ter mentido. Peço perdão.

\- Discordas do castigo que dei ao teu companheiro? - Perguntou e Armin sentiu um frio na barriga, uma sensação quase vertiginosa.

Sabia qual era a resposta correta, mas também tinha pressentido ao passar na frente do quarto de Levi que este continuava mergulhado em dores e teria passado uma noite terrível.

\- Não. - Respondeu, consciente de que não tinha escolha a não ser dar a resposta expectável. - Se o Comandante o castigou, estou certo de que o fez por uma razão e eu não sou ninguém para questioná-lo.

\- Hum, mas achas que o Eren discordaria?

\- Penso que sim…

\- Armin. - Usou a mão para erguer o rosto do Ómega que não exibia mais do que total submissão. - Não estou chateado, apenas curioso. És e sempre serás o meu orgulho. - Sorriu e viu um ar mais aliviado no rosto do rapaz e isso levou a que o beijasse por alguns instantes. - Além disso, sempre gosto de ver a forma perspicaz com que lês rapidamente as situações. Deduziste que se o Eren me respeita tanto, provavelmente não faz ideia de que por vezes, tenho que aplicar castigos físicos para fazer a minha mensagem passar. Ele sempre foi assim… - Riu. - Coloca-me num pedestal desde pequeno e a verdade é que sempre consegui dissimular porque tu és uma joia preciosa que sabe como um Ómega deve ser. Mas como deves imaginar, conheci outros que tal como o Levi precisavam de alguma orientação. Eu divirto-me com a inocência do Eren e gosto que me respeite, portanto, vamos manter esta conversa entre nós, meu amor.

\- Com certeza, Comandante. - Respondeu com um sorriso.

\- Lindo menino. - Beijou-o mais uma vez. - Hum, queres mais alguma coisa? Vejo-te pensativo e hesitante.

Armin mostrou-se um pouco vacilante acerca do que queria dizer, mas mentalizou-se que era uma necessidade e por isso, encarou o Comandante que aguardava as palavras do rapaz.

\- Comandante… eu não retiro a razão ao castigo dado ao Levi, mas… - Engoliu em seco. - Ele não está bem. Queria pedir-lhe que por favor o levasse a um médico. Quem sabe, a Dra. Zoe já que tem os melhores tratamentos, não é? Por favor, senhor. Ele não está mesmo bem. - Baixou a cabeça como se pedisse em jeito de reverência.

O Alfa fez um ar pensativo, mas de facto pressentia as feromonas de dor que não cessaram a noite toda.

\- Hum, estás preocupado… - Fez uma pausa. - Talvez tenha exagerado um pouco e tens razão. A Hanji seria a mais adequada neste caso. Vou ligar-lhe e vamos levá-lo lá.

O Ómega sorriu.

\- Muito obrigado, Comandante! - Agradeceu. - Posso acordá-lo e prepará-lo para irmos?

\- Sim. - Confirmou Irvin.

\- Sim, senhor! Obrigado! - Saiu apressadamente ao mesmo tempo que o Alfa pegava no telemóvel e deslizava o dedo pela sua lista de contactos até encontrar o que pretendia. Após selecionar o número, deu início à chamada consciente de que teria que aguardar algum tempo até que a amiga atendesse. O que levou cerca de três tentativas até que a voz da Beta ressoou no seu ouvido.

\- Bom dia, Comandante! A que devo a honra de tão ilustre chamada logo pela manhãzinha?

\- Ouviu coisas a cair enquanto a mulher ria.

\- Bom dia, Hanji. Suponho que não estejas a destruir o laboratório.

\- Claro que não. - Respondeu rapidamente. - Não era nada de relevante.

\- Esperemos que não. - Suspirou. - Escuta, preciso de um favor.

\- Favor? Ui, ui, o que é? - Perguntou entusiasmada.

\- Preciso que observes e trates o meu novo Ómega. Também é necessário que sejas discreta. Aliás, exijo que o sejas.

\- Sim, senhor Comandante! - Exclamou divertida.

\- Hanji…

\- Sim, eu sei. Podes trazer o teu menino diretamente ao meu laboratório. - Disse, ignorando em grande parte, a falta de bom humor do amigo. - É o Armin, não é?

\- Tenho um novo, Hanji. Referi isso logo no início da chamada.

\- O quê?! Seu desencaminhador de inocentes!

\- Hanji. - Disse, deixando escapar um longo suspiro. - Concentra-te.

\- Sim, sim novo Ómega. Podes trazê-lo, estou à vossa espera!

\- Até já, Hanji.

\- Até já, Irvin! - Despediu-se e mesmo antes de desligar a chamada, ouviram-se mais coisas a cair.

O Alfa admirava a inteligência e dedicação da mulher com quem tinha acabado de falar, mas não era fácil ter uma conversa normal sem os surtos e animação sempre excessivas.

Contudo, ela era o melhor que podia ter em termos médicos e estudos científicos, ficando inclusive em pé de igualdade com o génio que era o Dr. Jaeger. Porém, este último vivia no centro de Sina, entre as elites que exigiam ser tratadas por ele e por isso, além de distante, tornou-se um médico e investigador demasiado requisitado e pouco disponível para atender outros pacientes fora de Sina.

Entretanto, Armin tinha ido até ao quarto de Levi e afastou as cortinas, fazendo o rapaz de cabelos negros cobrir o rosto com o lençol. Era percetível em todo o quarto, o aroma quase sufocante das feromonas que transmitiam uma dor e sofrimento prolongados.

\- Levanta-te, Levi. Vamos levar-te ao médico.

\- Médico? - Murmurou debaixo do lençol. - Só quero descansar. Não preciso ver nenhum médico.

Isso não era verdade e o Ómega era consciente disso, depois de ter passado a noite com dores e dificuldades em respirar. As indicações clássicas de que a lesão nas costelas era mais grave do que pensou inicialmente.

Portanto, acabou por não contrariar o companheiro e saiu da cama. Cada movimento era um desafio, mas ainda assim não quis dispensar a higiene pessoal. Até porque antes não tinha a oportunidade de tomar banho com frequência e sentir como a água limpava e refrescava o seu corpo era das melhores sensações que podia ter.

A custo conseguiu banhar-se com movimentos limitados e ao sair, encontrou uns boxers pretos com uma camisola de malha da mesma cor, mais uma vez nada proporcional ao seu tamanho. Vestiu o que lhe foi providenciado e encontrou Armin à sua espera no quarto com a cama já arrumada.

\- Vem comer qualquer coisa primeiro. - Disse o rapaz de cabelos loiros e Levi simplesmente assentiu.

Assim que entrou na cozinha, encontrou os olhos do Alfa focados nele e desviou o olhar, murmurando:

\- Bom dia, senhor.

\- Bom dia, meu anjo. - Respondeu e fez um gesto para que se aproximasse.

Receoso assim o fez e o Alfa guiou-o para que se sentasse sobre as pernas dele, ficando no seu colo. Um dos braços rodeou a sua cintura e o outro acercou a chávena com café e leite e também um prato com torradas e alguns pedaços de fruta.

\- Estás com muitas dores, meu anjo. - Murmurou perto da orelha de Levi que tentava ao máximo não inspirar as feromonas daquele Alfa ou provocar qualquer reação adversa. - Não te preocupes que eu vou tomar conta de ti. - Beijou os seus cabelos e o Ómega fechou os olhos, certo de que cada vez mais perdia o apetite. - Come.

Levi notou também os olhares do outro Ómega que lhe transmitiam que devia manter aquele comportamento.

No fim da refeição, Irvin deixou que o jovem saísse do seu colo para ir lavar os dentes, mas quando regressou e encontrou o Ómega loiro e o Alfa já na porta e infelizmente, na sua perspetiva, teve que deixar o último carregá-lo nos braços.

Quanto a Eren estava sentado na cama a tentar convencer-se a dormir quando detetou novamente as feromonas irresistíveis que também exibiam uma dor bastante evidente.

Correu até à janela e viu o Ómega nos braços do Comandante que esperava que Armin acabasse de abrir o portão. Sentiu-se de imediato invadido por várias sensações diferentes.

Estava feliz por poder vê-lo mesmo que fosse à distância, mas também estava bastante preocupado com o estado do Ómega que lhe parecia muito fragilizado pela dor quase palpável.

E… teria que admitir uma certa inveja dos braços que o envolviam e também…

_Meu._

_Aquele Ómega é meu._

_Tira as mãos de cima do meu Ómega._

_Devia ser eu que devia tê-lo nos braços._

Quando Eren quase se ouviu rosnar, apercebeu-se do descontrolo dos seus instintos mais primitivos e afastou-se da janela. Respirou fundo pelo menos duas vezes para se acalmar. Mais uma vez, assustava-se um pouco com a forma intensa e quase incontrolável com que o "Alfa" dentro dele reagia sempre que o tema era aquele Ómega. A parte possessiva e territorial assomavam-se de um modo que o deixava apreensivo, pois a parte racional era muitas vezes, quase devorada por outra bem mais primitiva.

Deitou-se na cama, procurando pensamentos que o deixassem menos agitado e o permitissem dormir. Não era fácil, entre a preocupação e a vontade de ter aquele Ómega.

* * *

Depois de ser colocado no banco detrás, Armin sentou-se ao lado do Ómega de cabelos negros.

O Comandante sentou-se diante do volante e usando o espelho retrovisor, observou como o loiro tentava que o seu companheiro ficasse o mais confortável possível.

Ao arrancar com o carro, fê-lo de um modo um pouco mais brusco e logo viu uma expressão de dor que o fez sorrir de lado, enquanto as feromonas misturavam-se no interior do veículo. Entre a preocupação e a dor, Irvin disse que lamentava ter arrancado daquela forma, ainda que Levi tivesse a certeza que tinha sido propositado.

\- Estás bem? - Perguntou Armin, acariciando os cabelos negros.

\- Sim… - Falou num tom forçado.

\- Sabes que o podes ajudar a sentir-se melhor, Armin. - Falou o Comandante e ao ver o ar confuso dos dois, acrescentou. - Acho que o podes relaxar e ensinar algo bom ao mesmo tempo.

O rapaz de cabelos loiros percebeu em que sentido aquela conversa se estava a encaminhar e só esperava que o companheiro continuasse a preferir ser submisso.

A atenção do Alfa dividia-se entre a estrada e os dois Ómegas, sobretudo depois da indicação dada ao seu Ómega mais obediente e o outro aparentava estar bem mais confuso, acerca do que significavam aquelas palavras.

Levi sentiu a mão de Armin continuar a acariciar os seus cabelos, mas notou também como diminuía a distância entre eles. Confuso, a postura ficou mais tensa à medida que a mão descia dos seus cabelos e iniciava uma carícia pelo rosto.

O rapaz de cabelos negros procurava silenciosamente por uma explicação nos orbes azuis à sua frente. Queria confiar, pior, sabia que não tinha outra escolha se não confiar, pois de contrário, estava certo de que seria castigado pelo Alfa. Era consciente de que provocar mais algum castigo físico, podia comprometer seriamente a sua integridade física.

Portanto, tentou mentalizar-se a manter-se submisso, a não reagir.

Por enquanto, tendo em vista a sua recuperação, devia obedecer e confiar.

"_É uma situação temporária_", repetia a si mesmo.

O espaço entre os dois encurtava cada vez mais e mesmo Armin sentiu-se corar ao testemunhar de tão perto como eram vívidas as íris desiguais do outro. Eram peculiares e acima de tudo, pintadas por tonalidades únicas e de uma beleza incomparável.

Podia compreender o fascínio do Alfa pelos olhos daquele Ómega e à medida que quebrava a distância entre os dois, também ficava clara, a razão para que se fascinasse tanto pelas feromonas. Eram quase tão exóticas quanto os olhos. Um mistério, uma suavidade e profundidade difíceis de explicar.

Percebeu o receio e apreensão, apesar da postura sempre irreverente e quase indiferente. Porém, Armin depressa entendeu que havia um grande controlo da parte do outro que na verdade, escondia muito mais do que podia imaginar.

As respirações dos dois misturavam-se, entrelaçando também o aroma irresistível na perspetiva do Alfa que se preparava para assistir a algo que queria ver há algum tempo.

Com cuidado, o loiro tocou levemente os lábios do outro com os seus e nesse momento, Levi cerrou os olhos com força. Não compreendia o porquê daquilo e também não entendia bem o que devia fazer. Pelo menos, esse foi o pensamento inicial antes que recordasse algumas ocasiões em que presenciou como os Alfas por alguma razão, também gostavam de observar a troca de carícias e beijos entre Ómegas. Lembrou-se das mesmas feromonas que transmitiam desejo e reconheceu-as no Alfa ali presente.

Era bastante evidente que a situação era a mesma, mas não entendia de que forma, isso poderia ajudá-lo. Ainda assim, forçou-se a não impedir o que o outro fazia, até porque se pudesse escolher, preferia passar por aquilo com um Ómega do que permitir que o Alfa o tocasse.

Armin deixou um beijo numa bochecha e repetiu o gesto na outra, como se procurasse tranquilizá-lo. Também roçou o nariz de leve contra o seu rosto, antes de beijá-lo no canto da boca e em seguida, voltou a focar a atenção nos lábios.

Um toque muito leve nessa zona. Sempre muito discreto.

O que continuava a ser estranho na perspetiva de Levi que só estava habituado com o Alfa a ter toques forçados e consequentemente, sentir repulsa por esse tipo de coisas.

Contudo, ainda que a aversão a essas coisas não tivesse desaparecido por completo, a sensação de ser tocado por aquele Ómega era diferente.

Não era forçoso.

Era cuidadoso e as feromonas que procuravam acalmá-lo, também lhe causavam um frio na barriga. E porquê? Porque podia perceber que o loiro sentia-se atraído por ele. Havia algum desejo e isso era algo confuso. Nunca percebeu a razão para que se sentissem atraído por ele. Sempre se julgou pouco desejável e fez os possíveis para frisar essa ideia.

Os toques leves nos lábios sucederam-se uns atrás dos outros.

O polegar do loiro pressionou o lábio inferior do outro, indicando que devia entreabri-los e de seguida, tornou a encostar os lábios sem desviar o polegar. Porém, dessa vez Levi sentiu algo bem mais molhado que percorria a pele sensível daquela zona.

O dedo afastou-se e em vez disso, a mão pousada no rosto de Levi guiava-o e mantinha-o perto. A língua apenas percorria os seus lábios para que depois fossem deixados mais alguns beijos que não passavam de um simples roçar entre a pele.

Repetiu o gesto várias vezes até que numa dessas vezes, a língua passou pelos lábios e Armin segurou o rosto do outro para que não se afastasse.

De imediato, a mão de Levi agarrou a camisa do loiro, ponderando se devia empurrá-lo. Não sentia repulsa como acontecia com o Alfa, mas a forma como aquela língua se movia contra a dele, arrepiava-o. Não era totalmente desagradável e isso fez com que as suas memórias chamassem por outra pessoa que imaginou que ali estivesse.

Aquele Alfa que lhe deixava um frio na barriga e inconscientemente, isso fez com que copiasse o movimento da língua e inclinasse a cabeça, notando também na forma como devia respirar. Essa mudança de atitude fez com que gemessem contra a boca um do outro e Armin colocou a outra mão livre sobre a perna de Levi que quebrou o beijo.

\- Desculpa, mas… - Murmurou Armin envergonhado. - Deixei-me levar um pouco.

Levi virou o rosto, incapaz de verbalizar qualquer resposta.

Sem dar-se contra, também se deixou levar por uma situação que durante anos sempre lhe causou aversão. Nunca quis que o beijassem ou tocassem.

Queria convencer-se que a ideia talvez se tivesse tornado um pouco aceitável porque Armin também era um Ómega como ele e por isso, não se sentia dominado nem obrigado a nada. Podia parar se quisesse.

Contudo, o que verdadeiramente o envergonhava naquele momento, era não só ter-se deixado levar, mas acima de tudo a razão que o incentivou. Por momentos, imaginou como seria beijar o Alfa que se encontrava a sua mente, mais vezes do que gostaria.

Se desprezava os Alfas, por que razão aquele não se encaixava nesse desprezo?

"_Não… ele não presta. É como todos os outros. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, vou descobrir isso da pior maneira possível e quem sabe aí, estes pensamentos parem… preciso que parem… preciso tirá-lo da minha cabeça. Preciso concentrar-me em recuperar e fugir o mais depressa possível e esquecer que alguma vez o vi_", repetia a si mesmo.

\- Gosto de vos ver juntos. - A voz do Alfa presente no carro, chamou a atenção dos Ómegas. - Temos que explorar mais isto, mas por enquanto, diz-me só uma coisa, Armin. Aprende rápido?

\- Sim, Comandante. - Disse o loiro ruborizado.

\- Hum, então é mesmo uma boa ideia deixar que o ensines estas coisas. - Concluiu. - Até porque te esqueceste que estavas com dores, não é meu anjo? - Aperceber-se disso também fez o Ómega sentir-se ainda mais envergonhado. - Responde, Levi.

\- Sim, senhor. - Falou num tom baixo.

Aquela situação fez com que por alguns momentos, a dor deixasse de ser a sensação mais presente.

Contudo, a chegada ao laboratório e consequente, saída do carro. Logo trouxe de volta a dificuldade que Levi tinha em andar e respirar em simultâneo.

O Alfa não ofereceu qualquer apoio, embora o observasse de soslaio como se esperasse que o jovem esquecesse o orgulho e admitisse que precisava de ajuda. Porém, Armin adiantou-se e ofereceu-se para dar apoio ao companheiro que recusou, mas agradeceu num tom mais baixo.

O laboratório estava repleto de seguranças e diversos códigos para autorizar a entrada e saída.

Tudo aparentava tão organizado e austero que Levi estranhou quando entraram numa sala, onde desde livros, a tubos de ensaio, roupa e restos de comida, notou que o Comandante procurava alguém. Chegou inclusive a espreitar atrás de uma estante e debaixo de uma secretária.

\- Levi, a Dra. Zoe é um génio, mas a personalidade é um pouco excêntrica e…ahhh!

O loiro não acabou de avisar o companheiro, pois gritou ao sentir uma mão agarrar-lhe a perna. Por reflexo, Levi tentou puxá-lo para que aquela mão o largasse, mas então viu uma mulher de óculos, cabelos soltos e completamente desorganizados a emergir dos "escombros" que enchian o local.

O Ómega de cabelos negros puxou Armin para trás dele, conseguindo por fim, libertá-lo da mão que o agarrou e em seguida, manteve uma postura defensiva.

\- Levi, ela é…

\- Hanji há quantos dias ninguém entra aqui? - Perguntou Irvin.

"_Esta é a médica que me vai tratar?!_", perguntou-se, ouvindo também Armin assegurar que o companheiro podia relaxar e agradeceu por o ter tentado proteger.

Olheiras adornavam os olhos castanhos, mas o sorriso que dirigiu a Levi, não o tranquilizava nem um pouco. Notou também que aquela mulher louca estava descalça e sem calças por baixo de uma bata que algum dia devia ter sido de cor branca.

\- É ele, Irvin?

\- Sim. - Confirmou. - Ouve, Hanji não achas…

\- Uau, que olhos maravilhosos! Deixa-me estudar-te dos pés à cabeça, meu Ómega lindo e maravilhoso!

Estendeu os braços para agarrar o rapaz que recuou e não conseguiu evitar mais um assomo de dor por se ter esquivado rapidamente. Porém, a expressão de dor foi o suficiente para acalmar a mulher.

\- Oh… - Cheirou o ar. - Estás com dores… muitas dores. Pelo movimento e respiração deves ter algumas costelas partidas. - Fez um ar pensativo. - Hum, ok nada de abraços por enquanto. Ora bem, vamos à sala do lado para te examinar, gatinho.

\- Hanji antes de mais nada, não achas que devias tomar um banho? - Perguntou Irvin num tom cansado.

\- Estou a incomodar-te? - Perguntou e sorriu na direção de Armin. - Olá loiro lindo. - Depois de Armin retribuiu o sorriso, voltou a olhar para o comandante. - O teu nariz está muito sensível.

\- Há quantos dias não vês um chuveiro? - Perguntou o Comandante.

\- Ok, ok. Vou tomar um duche e entretanto, vão para a sala do lado. - Piscou o olho na direção dos Ómegas, tentando não tropeçar nos objetos espalhados. - Já lá vou ter convosco! - Disse ao sair por uma porta lateral.

\- Armin, talvez…

\- Sim, Comandante. Vou fazer os possíveis para que esta sala fique apresentável. - Falou, abaixando-se para iniciar a recolha de tudo o que estava disperso pela sala.

\- E quanto a nós, vamos andando para a sala do lado. - Indiciou o Alfa e o Ómega seguiu-o em silêncio.

A sala ao lado tinha uma cama forrada com um lençol branco, inúmeros aparelhos que Levi desconhecia a sua utilidade, uma maca de metal com um dos aparelhos sobre ela, mas em geral aquela sala estava bem mais limpa e organizada.

O Alfa ordenou que se sentasse na cama e mal o fez, acercou-se do rapaz.

\- As dores estão a incomodar-te bastante, embora consigas esconder na tua expressão, é óbvio que tens dores. Nota-se pelas tuas feromonas. - Acariciou o rosto do rapaz, obrigando-o a manter contacto visual. - Queres que te ajude a aliviar essas dores?

O rapaz não respondia e ia fechar os olhos quando o trinco da porta impediu que o Alfa forçasse mais algum beijo.

\- Comandante, espero não estar a incomodar, mas…

\- Moblit que bom ver-te. - Disse, voltando-se para o Beta que acabava de entrar.

Levi agradeceu em silêncio a presença daquele homem que entretinha o Alfa com alguma conversa cujo tema não parecia esgotar facilmente. O novo ocupante da sala tinha os cabelos castanhos bem curtos, olhos da mesma cor e levava também uma bata branca. Ao contrário da outra mulher, trazia umas calças e sapatos.

Felizmente, a troca de palavras durou até ao regresso da médica e investigadora que entrou na sala com os cabelos molhados, mas presos num rabo-de-cavalo. Tinha mudado para uma bata limpa de cor branca, mas continuava sem calças por baixo e descalça.

Não deixava de sorrir na direção do Ómega que não se sentia nada confortável com aquele olhar fixo e excessivamente entusiasmado.

\- Meus meninos, preciso concentrar-me para observar e tratar o gatinho com calma. Será que podem ir conversar para outro lado?

Levi não tinha a certeza se devia ficar contente com a sugestão ou assustado por ter que ficar com aquela mulher na sala.

\- Eu queria estar presente, Hanji. - Falou Irvin.

Com uma mão na cintura e ajeitando os óculos, disse:

\- Até parece que não me conheces. Fiz o mesmo com o Armin e no fim, disse-te tudo o que precisavas saber. Tanto oralmente, como por escrito. É essencial que ele fique à vontade e nós sabemos que os Ómegas não se sentem nada bem com este tipo de situação. - Apontou para a porta. - Vá meninos, deixem-me trabalhar.

\- Hanji porque é que não puseste umas calças? - Perguntou Moblit.

\- Não te prendas a pormenores, querido. Sabes bem que trabalharia nua se me deixassem.

\- Vou deixá-lo nas tuas mãos, mas acredita que preciso falar contigo primeiro. - Falou Irvin.

\- Ok, então falamos aí fora. - Disse, empurrando os dois homens para fora da sala e olhou de soslaio para Levi, piscando-lhe o olho. - Volto já, gatinho.

Os três deixaram o Ómega sozinho na sala. Este que não entendia o comportamento estranho da médica. Ela não lhe parecia um génio e sim, uma louca. Se bem que preferia ficar numa sala com ela do que o Alfa com quem era obrigado a viver.

Observou o espaço à sua volta. Não havia nada que pudesse usar ou retirar, até porque notou duas câmaras de vigilância na sala. As medidas de segurança do local e o seu estado atual também não permitiram que fosse muito longe. Concluiu assim que o melhor seria aguardar e esperar que aquela médica fosse realmente tão boa quanto diziam.

A porta da sala abriu-se novamente e logo a mulher excêntrica entrou, colocando uns códigos na porta para trancá-la.

"_Provavelmente, pensa que vou tentar fugir_", pensava, vendo que não se dirigia a ele e sim a um computador, onde carregou em algumas teclas e um som fez com que olhasse para as câmaras de vigilância que emitiram um ruído estranho, antes da luz nelas desligar-se.

O Ómega podia jurar que também ouvia o som de outras coisas a desligarem-se.

Em seguida, a mulher sorriu, voltando-se para ele.

\- Assim, podemos estar mais à vontade sem as câmaras ou microfones.

"_Ela desligou as medidas de segurança?_", olhou para as câmaras aparentemente apagadas e deixou de escutar o estranho zumbido que havia próximo a algumas máquinas, "_Pode estar a mentir, aliás é muito provável que esteja. Ela não ganharia nada com isto. Não posso confiar em ninguém. Sempre foi assim e sempre será_".

A investigadora aproximou-se da cama, onde se encontrava o Ómega. Colocou uma mão na cintura e com a outra ajeitou os óculos. Mantinha o mesmo sorriso de antes, o que não o tranquilizava.

\- Sabes porque te chamo gatinho? - Perguntou e o rapaz não sabia o que dizer ou como reagir perante a pergunta descabida. - A tua postura é diferente dos outros Ómegas com quem me cruzei. Os gatos são desconfiados, observadores e independentes. Quando olho para ti, quase que consigo ver a tua cauda a agitar-se. - Riu ao ver o ar pouco feliz do outro. - Não te deixas intimidar e eu gosto disso. Gosto ainda mais do misterioso que há em ti que não me permite ler-te tão bem como faço com outras pessoas. E claro, os teus olhos de felino são maravilhosos! É a primeira vez que vejo heterocromia numa pessoa e não num gato. É fantástico! - Aproximou-se mais o rosto do rapaz que não escondia o quanto aquilo não lhe agradava. - Pronto, pronto. Só queria ver de perto e… - Inspirou o ar. - Duas… três costelas partidas.

Levi não conseguiu esconder a surpresa.

\- Consegues saber pelo cheiro?

\- Consigo perceber muita coisa pelas feromonas, mas quero confirmar uma coisa. - Apontou para a outra cama, onde havia simplesmente uma maca de metal com um aparelho sobre ela. - Podes deitar-te ali sem essa camisola? Quero ver ao certo a extensão da tua lesão para ter a certeza qual será o melhor procedimento. A propósito, tem uma voz igualmente charmosa.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, decidiu não mostrar resistência e sujeitar-te à atitude observadora da mulher.

Porém, teria que reconhecer que aquela Beta apesar de estranha, era bem mais perspicaz e inteligente do que pensava.

Conseguiu de facto, acertar no número de costelas partidas, dizendo que embora duas delas não exercessem pressão sobre os pulmões, uma delas era diferente. Através das imagens que a máquina lhe deu, foi explicando que uma das fraturas pressionava o seu pulmão direito e consequentemente, impedia uma respiração fácil e sem dor. Avisou que tentaria resolver o problema de um modo doloroso, mas que se funcionasse, não teria que sujeitar-te a uma pequena cirurgia.

Levi concordou em tentar o método sugerido que embora lhe fosse trazer muita dor no momento, iria aliviar e ajudar a longo prazo.

De pé, diante da maca de metal, viu a mulher colocar-se atrás dele.

\- Tenho que te tocar, entendes? Não faças qualquer movimento brusco. - Pediu e ao ver o Ómega assentir, colocou as duas mãos sobre as costas e em seguida nas laterais, delineando as costelas com as pontas dos dedos. - Respira fundo. - Parou as mãos num certo ponto. - Desculpa, gatinho. - Murmurou antes de fazer um movimento rápido e forte que fez o rapaz prender a respiração e deixar escapar uma queixa. - Isso mesmo… acho que consegui mover as duas de uma só vez, mas falta a mais complicada. Posso?

Levi assentiu e fechou os olhos, pressentindo que a posição das mãos era diferente e que daquela forma seria bem mais doloroso. A suposição revelou-se verdadeira quando após uma pequena contagem decrescente, precedida de mais um pedido de desculpas, seguiram-se dois movimentos rápidos e bruscos.

No fim, com o corpo trémulo, ouvia os pedidos de desculpa da Beta que alisava com cuidado as suas costas.

Assim que a dor começou a dissipar, apercebeu-se que podia respirar melhor do que antes.

Hanji sorriu e pediu que se deitasse novamente na maca de metal para confirmar que tudo tinha ficado na posição certa. Felizmente para ambos, a dor tinha valido a pena e em seguida, a mulher retirou algumas ligaduras para enfaixar o tronco e imobilizar o braço direito contra o peito. Explicou que como o lado direito era o mais afetado, devia limitar ao máximo os movimentos.

O tempo de recuperação podia alcançar e ultrapassar as três ou quatro semanas. Pelo menos, esse seria o período normal, mas a Beta explicou que graças a investigações bem-sucedidas podiam encurtar esse período e prevenir sequelas.

\- Em duas semanas estarás como novo. Assegurou.

\- Duas semanas… - Murmurou, deixando a mulher medida a sua tensão arterial, depois de o ter auscultado.

\- Mas antes, preciso saber uma coisa. - Retirou a banda do braço dele, após confirmar que os valores eram satisfatórios. - Quando foi o teu último ciclo?

\- Huh? - Balbuciou confuso.

\- Ciclo fértil. - Disse com um sorriso. - Quando foi a última vez que te quiseste esfregar num Alfa?

Levi desviou o olhar.

\- Eu nunca quis e nem nunca vou querer algo assim.

\- Não tens cio? - Perguntou incrédula.

\- Sempre fizeram prevenção, desde que tive os primeiros sinais.

\- Nem uma única vez?! O que te deram? As cápsulas ou injeções? - Observou os braços do rapaz. - Se bem que não vejo picadas de agulha, por isso…

\- Infusão de ervas.

\- Ervas?! - Aproximou demasiado o rosto do Ómega. - Que tipo de ervas? Oh meu Deus, sempre pensei que utilizassem os restos que sobram. Mesmo que as cápsulas possam causar problemas quando estão fora do prazo. - Correu pela sala e ao encontrar uma folha e caneta, voltou para perto do rapaz. - Escreve tudo!

O Ómega não se moveu.

\- Ou então, podes dizer-me quais eram as ervas e eu escrevo. Por favor, Levi! - Pediu e o jovem começou a enumerar os ingredientes sobre o olhar fascinado da Beta. - E dizes que na semana anterior, bebes uma chávena cheia antes de dormir e depois aumentas a dose para duas a três chávenas por dia na semana principal. Porquê de duas a três?

\- Depende dos sinais. Se tomar uma de manhã e não tiver nenhum sintoma durante o dia, só volto a beber à noite, mas se durante a tarde sentir alguma coisa, bebo mais uma.

\- E o que sentes?

\- Calores repentinos, como se tivesse febre.

\- E os Alfas não te parecem mais atraentes?

\- Não.

\- Eles não notam as tuas feromonas?

\- A infusão de ervas anula tudo isso.

\- Não sentes mesmo mais nada? Nem vontade de te tocar?

\- Não. - Respondeu, estranhando as perguntas.

\- É realmente incrível!- Exclamou. - E quando foi a última vez? É regular?

\- É de três em três meses. A última vez foi antes de vir para aqui.

\- Então agora será em dezembro, correto?

\- Sim. - Confirmou.

\- Deixas-me fazer-te umas análises ao sangue? Gostava de ver se as ervas não tem efeitos colaterais.

\- Sim. - Falou, estranhando que aquela mulher lhe pedisse autorização e não exigisse que se submetesse aos exames.

Depois de lhe retirar o sangue, explicou que as questões relacionadas com o ciclo fértil não eram puramente curiosidade e sim, para saber se seria seguro administrar-lhe o tratamento que iria fazer com que melhorasse em pouco tempo.

Explicou que iria aplicar-lhe uma injeção com células de Alfas que iriam acelerar em grande medida, a regeneração. Aliás, os pontos positivos do tratamento não seria apenas a aceleração do processo, mas também uma regeneração perfeita, visto que os Alfas podem sofrer danos graves e graças à sua constituição única, eram capazes de recuperar de uma forma tão perfeita que não deixava qualquer tipo de sequela.

Contudo, as células que entrariam na corrente sanguínea do Ómega tinham efeitos secundários que poderiam piorar ou desorientar o organismo. Assim, a Dra. Zoe informou-o que caso não tivesse passado o período fértil e este estivesse próximo, as células implantadas apressariam a chegada do ciclo e iriam torná-lo bem mais intenso do que o normal.

Porém, tendo em conta que o ciclo tinha ocorrido recentemente, o único efeito mais incómodo seria a febre que era um traço comum a todos os Ómegas tratados daquele modo. Era um mecanismo de defesa do corpo contra as células invasoras e agressivas. Esse efeito seria mais evidente nas primeiras 48 horas e intensas nas primeiras 12 horas.

Daí em diante, apenas sentiria como o corpo se regeneraria a uma velocidade impressionante.

\- Pronto. - Disse, depois de aplicar a injeção. - Deves começar a ter uma temperatura elevada dentro de meia hora e daí em diante, aconselho repouso absoluto.

O Ómega apenas assentiu em silêncio.

A Beta deitou fora a seringa e olhou para o rapaz.

\- Já fiz esta pergunta em outras ocasiões e tenho muita curiosidade pela tua resposta, gatinho. - O Ómega encarou-a. - Tendo em conta o que sei sobre o Irvin e a tua reação sempre que falo no nome dele… queres ser salvo?

O rapaz encarou-a confuso, tendo a certeza de que só podia estar a interpretar mal a questão, mas mulher não afastava os olhos e sob o olhar quase incrédulo dele, perguntou:

\- Queres fugir?

* * *

**Até ao próximo capítulo ***


	7. Elo invisível?

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews *.* e sim, pretendo que isto seja uma fic longa, mas não sei se chegará à mesma extensão que Destinos Entrelaçados. Não é coisa fácil :p_

**-X-**

* * *

**Elo invisível?**

Os olhos de duas cores fixaram-se na mulher à sua frente. Esperava encontrar qualquer indicação de que a pergunta colocada era uma piada ou então uma armadilha. Quanto mais refletia, mais concluía que só podia tratar-se de uma cilada. Uma forma de obter a resposta errada e consequentemente, ser castigado.

Sendo certo que a médica e investigadora, apesar de excêntrica não tinha agido de forma agressiva ou feito qualquer comentário com o objetivo de o rebaixar, não podia ter a certeza de que o comportamento não era propositado. Podia ser calculado. Podia ser um plano para o fazer confiar e atraiçoar na primeira abertura que demonstrasse.

Se havia coisa que tinha aprendido na Cidade das Trevas era desconfiar de tudo e todos.

Confiar era uma fraqueza e bastava um deslize e os mais espertos aproveitar-se-iam da forma mais cruel e perversa. Todos mentiam. A bondade era uma dissimulação.

Aquela Beta não ganhava absolutamente nada em ajudar alguém como ele.

Por que razão alguém de estatuto tão elevado na superfície correria o risco de manchar o seu bom nome por alguém que nem conhecia? Por alguém proveniente do lixo, como tantos diziam.

Não era lógico.

Não era racional.

Repetindo essas ideias na sua cabeça, viu a sua mente atravessada por cada gesto de cuidado e carinho e mesmo os pedidos de desculpa, cada vez que o magoava mesmo que não fosse intencionalmente.

"_É tudo mentira. Não posso sequer considerar qualquer uma destas coisas como verdade. Não sobrevivi todo este tempo porque confiei. Sobrevivi porque sei que todos mentem e só estão à espera que cometa o deslize de acreditar_".

\- Eu conheço o Irvin desde que éramos crianças. - Disse ao fim de um longo silêncio. - Desde pequeno foi o que todos consideravam um prodígio entre os Alfas. Alguém moldado para ser um exemplo a seguir. Ele é a representação daquilo que Sina pensa que devem ser os Alfas. Uma versão plastificada e cada vez mais distante do que havia antigamente. - Dizia pensativa. - As leis e a sociedade tentam moldar-nos, segundo o que julgam ser o mais correto. Ensinam-nos e exigem que controlemos, ignoremos e esqueçamos os instintos mais puros que temos. Alteraram os nossos comportamentos e até a nossa moral, mas em última instância há sempre alguma coisa impossível de alterar. Um bom exemplo disso, é o nosso parceiro perfeito. - Esboçou um sorriso triste. - O que nos faz feliz ou nos destrói. O que traz o melhor ou pior que há dentro de nós. - Olhou para o Ómega. - Eu sei que o único Ómega que consegue alcançar o Irvin é o Armin e que tu, como outros que ele teve, serás usado para diverti-lo, para que te possa exibir e despedaçar no final. Os outros não quiseram escapar quando lhes ofereci a essa hipótese. Talvez os tenha alcançado muito tarde, quando estavam tão destruídos por dentro e por fora que mesmo com uma porta aberta à sua frente, oferecendo-lhes outra vida, eles diziam querer voltar para o seu Alfa.

Levi sentiu um arrepio com aquelas palavras finais. Aquele Alfa, a julgar verdadeiras as palavras afirmadas, era bem mais doentio do que imaginava. Seria verdade? Será que aquela mulher queria realmente ajudar ou assustá-lo para que pudesse denunciá-lo ao Alfa?

\- Felizmente encontrei-te agora. - Disse com um sorriso. - Numa fase em que ele ainda não te deixou no estado em que vi outros. Até porque encontrei alguém que acredita que pode escapar, não é assim Levi? Não só acreditas, como queres fugir não é? Queres que a tua vida mude, não é?

O Ómega queria confirmar. Queria ceder à tentação de confiar e ver se de facto, aquela mulher estava a dizer a verdade, mas manteve-se em silêncio. Seria um erro que lhe podia custar caro.

Se tudo aquilo fosse uma encenação para conseguir a sua confiança, sabia que a sua vida iria piorar.

De momento, o que precisava era melhorar o mais rapidamente possível e escapar de preferência sem ter que depender de ninguém.

\- Imagino que não deva ser fácil confiar em mim, mas se mudares de ideias, sei de alguém que te ajudaria sem pensar duas , mesmo que fosse para ir contra o Irvin. Tens a sorte de viver ao lado do jovem Alfa que já ajudou vários Ómegas a escapar da vida que não queriam ter aqui.

"_Ela não pode estar a falar dele…_".

\- Desde novo, o Eren sempre teve a sua forma de fazer as coisas e por isso, se mudares de ideias, fala com ele e diz-lhe que eu ajudo também no que for preciso, como fiz em outras ocasiões. Ter um bom estatuto abre-me diversas que posso usar como quiser. - Apontou para as ligaduras no Ómega. - Além disso, de qualquer das formas, ia e vou indicar o Eren para mudar essas ligaduras e ajudar-te a aliviar as dores com massagens e pomadas anti-inflamatórias. Tenho a certeza que com ele estarás em boas mãos e se decidires confiar, ele é a pessoa certa.

Levi sentia um frio na barriga.

O Alfa que vivia ao seu lado tinha um historial de ajudar Ómegas a escapar? E mesmo que isso não fosse verdade, ele ia tratá-lo nas próximas duas semanas?

O rapaz desviou o olhar. Não sabia o que pensar, mas no momento, estava nervoso só de pensar que estaria com aquele Alfa por perto. Ainda assim, manteve-se em silêncio e isso não demoveu ou apagou o entusiasmo da mulher à sua frente que pouco depois chamou o Comandante e Moblit, o seu assistente.

Hanji fez o relatório acerca das perguntas que tinha feito, falou também dos resultados dos exames e do tratamento a seguir. Fê-lo sem dispensar a presença do Ómega e em momento algum, referiu a conversa que tinham tido sobre a possível fuga.

\- Emprestas-me algumas ligaduras? - Perguntou Irvin.

\- Tenho a certeza que o Eren também pode arranjar algumas. - Respondeu Hanji.

\- Eren?

\- Sim, Irvin. - Confirmou a Beta. - Aqui o gatinho deve ser acompanhado por um profissional para que a recuperação seja efetiva. Que experiência é que tens com isto? Lembra-te do ótimo trabalho que fez quando o Armin esteve doente.

\- Sim, é verdade. - Concordou Irvin. - Será melhor pedir-lhe esse favor, porque imagino que não tenhas tanta disponibilidade.

\- Exatamente. - Falou a médica e investigadora sorridente, piscando discretamente o olho na direção do Ómega que desviou o olhar.

\- Mesmo assim, quero que me dês algumas ligaduras e não te preocupes porque vou falar com o Eren, embora não ache que vá ser preciso muito para convencê-lo.

Depois de deixarem o laboratório, a caminho de casa Levi começou por sentir os calafrios que foram piorando gradualmente. Sob o olhar preocupado de Armin, confirmou como as palavras de Hanji não eram exageradas quanto à intensidade da febre.

Começou a ficar de tal forma desorientado que nem percebeu quando foi retirado do carro e levado até ao quarto.

Deitado na cama, recebeu várias vezes a visita de Armin que veio aplicar compressas de água morna sobre a testa dele e também trouxe água para que não desidratasse.

Contudo, Levi sabia que o loiro estava a dividir-se demasiado entre cuidar dele e os preparativos para o jantar. Ainda pensou que o Alfa pudesse ter alguma consideração pelo estado de saúde em que se encontrava e adiar ou não exigir a presença dele no jantar, mas isso não aconteceu.

Aliás, fez questão de preparar o Ómega para a chegada dos amigos. Exigiu que o rapaz se sentasse na cama enquanto lhe colocava a coleira e respetiva correia que o jovem tinha usado durante o tempo em que esteve encarcerado com Mike como seu guarda. Para além destes adereços também lhe foram acrescentadas as ligaduras para cobrir os olhos.

\- Perfeito, meu anjo. - Murmurou, beijando o rosto do jovem que se sentia zonzo, gelado e exausto.

Queria deitar-se e dormir, mas em vez disso, foi puxado pela correia e obrigado a manter-se de pé na sala, onde escutava os movimentos de Armin.

\- Vou recebê-los lá fora e os dois vão cumprimentá-los assim que entraram na sala, entendido?

\- Sim, senhor. - Murmurou Levi.

\- Sim, Comandante. - Falou o loiro que esperou que o Alfa saísse da sala para questionar o companheiro ao seu lado. - Como te sentes?

\- Quanto tempo vai durar esta _merda_? - Indagou com alguma rouquidão na voz.

\- Não sei. - Disse pensativo. - Talvez te deixe descansar mais cedo. Nem devias estar de pé. Tenho medo que piores.

\- É só uma febre…

\- Mas devias estar a descansar. - Retrucou. - Mas escuta, faças o que fizeres, não respondas ou contraries qualquer ordem. Todos são Alfas importantes. Qualquer ordem é indiscutível.

\- Como sempre. - Ironizou.

\- Vou estar aqui, se precisares. - Assegurou o Ómega de olhos azuis.

Pouco depois, os dois escutaram as vozes dos Alfas que entravam na casa. Tal como tinha sido indicado, cumprimentaram os convidados. Como não podia ver, teve que servir-se somente das feromonas para reconhecer os homens presentes na sala.

O primeiro a cumprimentá-lo e tocá-lo era um conhecido. Tratava-se do Alfa que tinha decidido presenteá-lo ao Comandante. O General Zackley que encostou a boca à orelha do rapaz para dizer que estava tão irresistível como antes e que um dia, iria querer provar um pouco do presente.

O segundo a aproximar-se, apresentou-se como Nile Dok e além de não dispensar um comentário perverso, também tocou no rapaz que se forçou a permanecer imóvel.

Em terceiro lugar, o Alfa apenas o cheirou e apresentou-se como Pixis, dizendo que tinha umas feromonas bem interessantes, mas continuava a preferir mulheres de seios fartos.

Por último, veio o carcereiro cujas feromonas não tardou em reconhecer e que além de o cheirar, deu-lhe uma palmada, dizendo:

\- Vejo que ainda não aprendeste quando é o teu lugar, caso contrário não estarias neste estado.

\- Mas acho que depois deste castigo, vai pensar melhor. Aliás, nota só como está submisso. - Comentou Irvin.

\- Mesmo assim, nada que se compare ao exemplo que é este aqui. - Comentou o General, sentando-se à mesa, enquanto sorria ao Ómega de cabelos loiros.

\- Agradeço o reconhecimento, General. Devo começar a servir?

\- Sim, Armin.

\- Com certeza, Comandante. Com licença. -Falou o Ómega de olhos azuis, saindo da sala em direção à cozinha.

\- Sempre tão prestável e educado. - Comentou Pixis, sentando-se também à mesa e observando os restantes companheiros fazerem o mesmo.

Quanto a Irvin puxou a correia do Ómega vendado pelas ligaduras, conduzindo-o até ao seu colo, onde murmurou que se sentasse. O rapaz limitou-se a obedecer.

Os calafrios, dores no corpo e tonturas pioravam com o avançar do tempo e se esperava que o Alfa mostrasse alguma consideração, logo teve a certeza que iria torturá-lo o mais possível durante o jantar.

Mesmo que não estivesse com muito apetite foi obrigado a comer, a manter uma postura pouco relaxada visto que não queria encostar-se ao Alfa e Mike também obrigou-o a beber mais do que um copo de vinho, o que apenas o desorientou ainda mais.

\- Olha só como sofre. - Ironizou Nile. - E mesmo assim não implora ao Alfa para descansar.

\- Se bem que mesmo que implorasse, não merece piedade pelo mau comportamento. - Comentou Mike. - Afinal, está assim por culpa própria. Se tivesse aprendido a lição comigo, não precisaria ser castigado outra vez.

\- Não acham que deviam deixar o miúdo descansar? - Perguntou Pixis no seu sexto copo da noite, mas notando o ar preocupado e surpreso de Armin com aquelas palavras. - Ele já se aguentou bastante e até a mim começa a incomodar todas essas feromonas de dor.

\- Com coração mole, Pixis? - Brincou o General. - Desconhecia esse teu lado.

\- Talvez esteja aborrecido e a perguntar-me porque não estou com uma bela mulher neste momento. - Respondeu Pixis.

Os convidados tentaram segurar o risco juntamente com o anfitrião.

\- Não sejas desmancha-prazeres, Pixis. - Comentou Nile divertido, vendo o amigo levantar-se. - Onde vais?

\- Fumar lá fora.

\- Tens a certeza que queres ir agora? - Perguntou o Comandante. - Vais perder um bom momento.

\- Como já disse antes, não tenho interesse em putos. - Disse, pegando numa garrafa da mesa. - Portanto, cavalheiros vou apanhar um pouco de ar.

\- Tu é que sabes. - Comentou Irvin, vendo o amigo abandonar a sala.

\- Falavas num bom momento? - Quis saber o General.

\- Também fiquei curioso. - Comentou Mike.

\- Como sabem, o meu menino é puro. - Começou o Comandante, acariciando as coxas do Ómega que estremeceu, sentindo-se cada vez mais desorientado, não só pela febre, mas também pelo álcool que foi obrigado a ingerir. - Aposto que nunca fez ou lhe fizeram algo que neste momento vai aliviar a dor. Não acham que merece? De um menino rebelde até que se portou muito bem esta noite e por isso, merece uma recompensa. - Alcançou a orelha direita do rapaz. - De pé, meu anjo.

\- Sim, senhor. - Murmurou com dificuldades em pôr-se de pé.

Porém, assim que o fez, foi empurrado contra a mesa e somente se podia apoiar com uma mão que quase falhou como suporte. Trémulo e questionando-se sobre o que iria acontecer, apercebeu-se das duas mãos do Alfa na cintura que levantavam a sua camisola.

Entre o nervosismo e o receio de reagir de forma errada, paralisou quando sentiu o homem atrás dele retirar-lhe os boxers, baixando-os lentamente e dando indicações para que o rapaz levantasse um pé de cada vez para retirar por completo a peça de roupa. Esta que foi atirada para cima da mesa sob o olhar preocupado de Armin que viu os convidados disputarem e cheirarem.

O Ómega de cabelos loiros não previu o desenrolar daquela situação.

Durante a sua apresentação no jantar, além de alguns toques indiscretos, tudo não passou de uma refeição francamente normal, mas com o seu companheiro as coisas estavam a ir além dos toques indecentes.

Estavam a humilhá-lo há horas com os comentários e carícias luxuriosas e naquele momento, temia pelo que se fosse seguir, mas implorava para que Levi não reagisse. Caso contrário, apenas com Alfas presentes, temia pela vida do outro Ómega.

Armin assistiu quando o Ómega de olhos cobertos por ligaduras, braço enfaixado contra o peito voltava a ser conduzido para sentar-se no colo do Alfa enquanto com a mão livre, tentava manter a camisola baixa para que não fosse visível a ausência da roupa interior.

\- Lindo menino, agora quero que faças uma coisa. - Agarrou as coxas do rapaz que entre as dores e indisposição, tentava não provocar a ira de qualquer Alfa presente. - Apoia os pés aqui. Isso mesmo, meu anjo. - Guiava os pés para que ficassem apoiados nas bordas da mesa. - Afastados para que te possam ver.

Assim que Irvin colocou o Ómega como queria com os pés apoiados na mesa e joelhos afastados sob os olhares maliciosos, dirigiu uma das mãos até ao meio das pernas do rapaz. Este mordeu o lábio cada vez mais nervoso por não entender o que se passava e sobretudo por se sentir exposto e humilhado na frente de todos.

\- Relaxa, meu anjo. - Sussurrou perto da orelha do rapaz que tentava não se mover, mas começava a ter medo do que ia acontecer. - Não deve demorar muito, até porque deve ser a primeira vez dele e… oh?

Sem que tivesse ordenado, Armin aproximou-se de Levi e acariciou o rosto do companheiro antes de beijá-lo. Ao sentir os lábios do outro Ómega veio um certo alívio, mas o receio manteve-se pois se Armin tomou a decisão de fazer aquilo, isso significava que estava a tentar tranquilizá-lo para o que seguiria.

\- Isto é pode ser ainda mais interessante, deixa-os, Irvin. - Falou o General. - Os dois são mais próximos do que eu pensava.

\- Eu também acho ótimo que o Armin também queira participar. - Disse Nile e Mike concordou.

O Ómega de cabelos loiros não teve que esperar muito para que o companheiro entreabrisse os lábios visto que a respiração estava bastante irregular há algum tempo. Por seu lado, Levi não conseguia concentrar-se apenas na boca do loiro, uma vez que o Comandante o acariciava de um modo que nem mesmo ele alguma vez tinha feito.

Durante anos, teve qualquer tipo de desejo sexual reprimido pelas infusões de ervas e ainda que tivesse presenciado situações explícitas, nunca se sentia interessado e os Alfas que pretenderam mantê-lo puro, também proibiram qualquer tipo de atividade.

Poderia ter experimentado. Teve oportunidades visto que não era possível que o vigiassem o tempo todo, mas tudo o que pressupunha alguma atividade sexual causava-lhe repulsa.

Por conseguinte, não só não deixava que lhe tocassem, como também nunca quis tocar-se nesse sentido. Se tivesse sóbrio e sem o efeito de uma febre que piorava a cada minuto que passava, já teria reagido de forma negativa. Colecionaria mais um castigo, mas não deixaria aquela situação prolongar-se.

Contudo, pelos motivos já referidos e também por ser consciente de que um bom comportamento ajudaria a escapar com mais facilidade, disse a si mesmo que teria que aguentar, que teria que fazer com que acreditassem que era submisso. Porém, mesmo consciente que agia de uma forma necessária para os seus objetivos, sentiu-se sujo ao corresponder ao beijo de Armin.

Por que razão tinha que passar por algumas coisas?

Por que razão ser um Ómega tornava aquelas coisas normais?

E se realmente pudesse ter confiado naquela Beta? Será que estaria livre? Poderia ter escapado e não ter que passar por aquilo? Ou era simplesmente mais um beco sem saída?

Gemeu mais uma vez contra a boca do loiro e agarrou o braço do Alfa num pedido silencioso para que parasse. Não queria reagir daquela forma. Não queria ser tratado assim. Não queria ver-se assim. Não queria que o vissem daquela forma.

\- Já estás no teu limite, meu anjo? - Sussurrou, aumentando a frequência dos movimentos com a mão e vendo o ar malicioso dos convidados, completamente vidrados na reação e ar erótico do Ómega, na opinião dos convidados.

Seguiu-se um gemido mais alto contra a boca de Armin que acariciou os cabelos negros, mas não lhe dava muito espaço para respirar.

Levi sentia-se envergonhado por ser incapaz de controlar as reações do próprio corpo que reagia aos toques do Alfa e ao beijo do outro Ómega.

\- Vejam só como está nervoso e confuso com as próprias reações. É delicioso. - Comentou Nile.

\- Há muito tempo que não via um Ómega tão inocente. - Concordou o General. - Um excelente achado sem dúvida alguma. Estás de parabéns, Mike.

\- Obrigado, General. - Respondeu e à semelhança dos outros dois não desviava o olhar do Ómega cada vez mais ruborizado e menos capaz de conter as reações do corpo.

Levi cravou as unhas no braço do Alfa e em resposta o Comandante sorriu de lado, certo de que não precisaria de fazer muito mais para que tivesse a reação que queria.

O Ómega queria que algo ou alguém o tirasse dali. Queria que parassem com aquilo.

Desejava ser capaz de suprimir as reações inadvertidas do corpo.

Não queria ceder. Queria ter forças para se debater e aperceber-se que não podia fazer nada, subitamente nublou a sua mente com algo que nunca tinha sentido antes. A vontade de pedir ajuda, de clamar por alguém que o ajudasse e esse alguém…

Desviou a boca do beijo de Armin que deu atenção ao seu pescoço e quase em choque, ouviu-se dizer:

\- Alfa… Alfa…

\- Oh, por esta não esperava, meu anjo. - Murmurou. - Diz-me, o que queres.

Não, não era aquela Alfa que tinha chamado e só esperava que a sua mente não se turvasse por completo, pois temia que o nome do Alfa que tinha em mente, saísse da sua boca.

Embora, também não entendesse o porquê de mais uma vez estar a pensar naquele Alfa.

Por que razão ele iria ajuda-lo?

Por que razão instintivamente continuava a murmurar "Alfa" vezes sem conta?

Não conseguia controlar essa reação, assim como também foi incapaz de continuar a controlar e impedir o orgasmo que tentou negar até ao último momento.

* * *

Entretanto, Jean e Marco observavam o amigo deitado e inconsciente sobre a cama do hospital. Jean, um Alfa ainda tentou descartar a gravidade da situação, mas vendo o tempo que o outro Alfa demorava para despertar, questionava-se se não teria exagerado no golpe que lhe deu.

Aliás, o seu Ómega acabava de dizer isso mesmo, que não precisava de ter reagido com tanta violência e que se Eren não despertasse nos minutos seguintes que iria chamar alguém.

A situação não deixava de ser caricata visto que antes era Eren que estava a atendê-los.

\- Não precisas de estar tão carinhoso com ele, Marco. - Comentou o Alfa ao ver o outro acariciar os cabelos castanhos com um ar inquieto.

\- Este não é o melhor momento para teres ciúmes. - Comentou o Ómega.

\- Eu fiz-lhe um favor.

\- Tu não sabes ao certo o que fizeste porque nós também não sabemos o que aconteceu. - Relembrou Marco.

\- Espero que o idiota tenha uma boa explicação.

\- A reação dele não te pareceu estranha? Quer dizer, tu sabes que…

\- Sim, era a reação de um Alfa que queria ir em auxílio e proteger um Ómega. - Fez um ar pensativo, observando o amigo. - Até eu tenho que admitir que é muito controlado e por isso, aquela reação além de estranha é quase surpreendente. Além disso…

\- Ele está sozinho, não é? - Perguntou o Ómega, observando o pescoço do moreno. - Será que foi marcado em outro sítio?

\- Se tivesse sido marcado, conseguiríamos notar pelas feromonas. - Relembrou o Alfa.

\- Sim, tens razão, mas então o que terá acontecido?

* * *

**Flashback**

\- Eren? - Chamou uma colega de trabalho, batendo na porta do consultório onde o Alfa estava a organizar alguns papéis.

\- Sim?

\- Há um casal na urgências que exige que sejas tu a atendê-los.

\- Bem… eu posso ir, mas…

\- Jean e Marco. Acho que esses eram os nomes. - Falou, observando uma folha que tinha na mão.

De imediato, o Alfa parou o que estava a fazer e agradeceu a informação da Beta. Questionou-se teria acontecido algo de grave e à medida que se dirigia à ala das urgências, olhou para o telemóvel para confirmar se tinha alguma mensagem.

Encontrou uma mensagem do Marco a perguntar se estava muito ocupado nas urgências porque o namorado preferia ser visto por ele do que apanhar outro profissional de saúde.

O tom da mensagem parecia bem calmo, mas Eren não sabia se era algo intencional para não deixá-lo agitado.

Contudo, teria que admitir que estava bastante inquieto, mas nada do que tenha imaginado aproximou-se do que realmente tinha acontecido.

\- Vais demorar muito? - Perguntou Jean de pé na frente de Eren que sentado num banco à sua frente com luvas brancas, observava uma irritação da pele numa zona bem sensível.

\- Tu achas que realmente quero ver-te sem calças à minha frente? - Perguntou, recolhendo o cotonete que tinha utilizado para recolher uma amostra que guardou num frasco. - Podes ajeitar as calças. - Falou e levantou-se para pousar o frasco sobre a mesa e retirou as luvas, deixando-as fora.

\- E o que te parece, Eren? - Perguntou Marco.

\- Uma reação alérgica, mas vou pedir umas análises para confirmar. - Falava, escrevinhando numa folha. - Já alguma vez tinhas comido Kiwi?

\- Talvez quando era criança, mas não é uma fruta de que goste. - Respondeu Jean.

\- Quando foi a última vez que comeste?

\- Sei lá, quando era criança. Ouve, acho que não percebeste. Quem gosta de Kiwi é o Marco, eu não…

\- Sim, mas embora não tenhas posto o lubrificante na boca, a verdade é que as tuas joias de família não podem dizer mesmo e é por isso que estamos aqui. - Comentou Eren.

\- Imaginas como é difícil encontrar um lubrificante com este sabor? - Indagou Jean.

\- Fiquem-se pelos frutos menos exóticos ou pelo menos confirmem que não têm qualquer tipo de alergia ao produto. - Falou o moreno, indo até um dos armários e retirando uma pomada que entregou a Jean. - Aplica de quatro em quatro horas durante o dia de amanhã e depois já deves estar bem. Afinal, a regeneração deve remediar o resto.

\- Obrigado, Eren! - Agradeceu Marco. - Então, ele está mesmo bem?

\- Sim. - Confirmou com um sorriso.

O moreno não conseguia chatear-se com Marco, mas nem queria acreditar que a preocupação de antes não só não tinha fundamento, como ainda o fez ter conhecimento da vida sexual dos amigos. A utilização do lubrificante errado originou uma reação alérgica.

O jovem Alfa não esperava mesmo ter que pedir ao amigo para baixar as calças porque descrever o problema, infelizmente não era o suficiente.

\- Podes parar com esses sorrisos para o Marco.

\- A sério, tens que parar com isto ou deixo-te inseguro? - Provocou Eren e de imediato, o Ómega segurou o braço do namorado.

\- Por favor, Jean. Nós viemos aqui para pedir-lhe um favor e… Eren?

Os dois amigos viram como a postura relaxada e sorridente mudava e a atenção virava-se para uma das janelas. Porém, não havia nada que aparentemente justificasse aquele comportamento.

Jean também o chamou, usando um insulto. Só que o outro nem parecia ter escutado e aparentava estar cada vez mais ausente.

As feromonas tranquilas eram substituídas por outras ofensivas, agressivas e muito inquietas.

\- Eren? - Marco chamou mais uma vez com um tom trémulo, pois os seus instintos diziam-lhe para não incomodar um Alfa que emitisse aquele tipo de feromonas.

\- Tenho que ir.. - Murmurou.

\- Ir? - Perguntou Jean. - Ir para onde? Estás a falar do quê? E acalma a _puta_ das feromonas a menos que queiras que eu…

\- Está a chamar-me, precisa de mim, tenho que ir… - Interpelou o amigo.

\- Está a chamar-te? - Indagou Jean, procurando algum sinal da única coisa que tinha lógica e justificavam aquelas afirmações. Porém, não encontrava qualquer sinal nesse sentido e quando viu Eren dirigir-se à porta, agarrou-o. Assim que o fez, as feromonas agressivas denunciaram de imediato que ia tornar-se violento e por isso, Jean reagiu mais rápido. Até porque como Alfa suspeitava do que pudesse estar a acontecer, mas visto que não via qualquer marca, achou melhor detê-lo antes que provocasse alguma confusão.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

"_Só há uma coisa que justifica este comportamento agressivo direcionado para a proteção… tem que haver um Ómega envolvido, mas se não está marcado… será que este idiota marcou algum Ómega sem querer? Puta que pariu, eu sabia que devia ter insistido em levá-lo ao centro. Era óbvio que ia fazer merda. A vida a dois com a mão só podia acabar nisto_".

\- Eren! - Exclamou Marco ao ver os olhos verdes a abrirem-se.

\- Marco… - Murmurou um pouco confuso e viu que Jean também o observava.

\- Ok, idiota o que fizeste?

\- O que eu fiz? - Perguntou o moreno ao sentar-se na cama, apoiado pelo Ómega que continuava a exibir sinais de inquietação. - Estás a falar do quê?

\- Por que achas que te bati? - Perguntou Jean.

\- Bateste-me?

\- Eren, qual é a última coisa de que te lembras? - Perguntou o Ómega.

\- Estava a falar convosco e depois… - Fez um ar pensativo. - Aconteceu qualquer coisa. Eu senti que tinha que sair e…

\- E já não te sentes assim? - Quis saber Jean.

\- Não… eu não sei o que aconteceu.

\- Diz-me a verdade, lembras-te de ter marcado algum Ómega? - Perguntou Jean.

\- Jean, ele não tem marcas e nem cheira como se tivesse sido marcado. - Frisou o Ómega.

\- Eu sei, mas com o elo de um só lado também é possível ter estas reações, mas traz mais dores de cabeça.

\- Eu não marquei ninguém!

\- Tens a certeza? - Insistiu o outro Alfa. - Porque a tua reação coincide com o nosso instinto protetor em relação aos Ómegas, nomeadamente ao nosso parceiro. Se por exemplo, o Marco estivesse em perigo, eu conseguiria saber mesmo que estivéssemos distantes. Já sabes que o elo permite-nos saber o estado do nosso parceiro.

\- Então, se o Eren tiver marcado alguém a reação é a mesma, mesmo que ele não tenha sido marcado de volta? - Indagou Marco curioso.

\- O efeito é um pouco diferente, já que desvanece mais rapidamente ao contrário de uma marca dos dois lados que não te permite ficar tranquilo até que possas ver e confirmar que o teu parceiro está bem. - Explicou Jean.

\- Eu sei de tudo isso, mas não marquei ninguém! - Falou Eren irritado.

\- Tens a certeza? - Perguntou o outro Alfa desconfiado.

\- Absoluta. - Respondeu prontamente.

\- Bom, então a tua anormalidade ou o teu complexo de Deus que te faz pensar que podes salvar toda a gente, está finalmente a enlouquecer-te.

\- Vai à _merda_, Jean.

\- E se for o teu parceiro perfeito? - Perguntou Marco entusiasmado. - Não te lembras do texto que a Annie enviou pelo _Whatsapp_?

\- Que texto? Que conversa? Andam a falar nas minhas costas?

Eren revirou os olhos.

\- Sim, Jean. Ando a enviar _selfies_ minhas no banho para o teu namorado enquanto tu estás a trabalhar.

\- Jaeger, eu juro que…

\- Jean podes ver a conversa se fores à conversa de grupo. - Falou o Ómega, tentando amenizar o clima entre os Alfas. - O Eren perguntou se sabíamos alguma coisa sobre parceiros perfeitos e a Christa foi a primeira a responder e todos acabámos por ficar interessados. Até porque nunca nos falaram disto nas aulas ou mesmo em casa. O Reiner disse que era um assunto tabu em Sina e Rose, mas em Maria é mais fácil encontrar quem fale disso. - Olhou para Eren. - Mas uma das informações que a Annie descobriu fala sobre a ligação dos parceiros perfeitos ser tão intensa que se manifesta mesmo antes da marca.

\- Isso são coisas fantasiosas, a marca é o elo. Antes disso não há nada. - Falou Jean.

\- E como explicas o comportamento do Eren se ele diz que não marcou ninguém? - Perguntou o Ómega, tentando desafiar a incredulidade do companheiro.

\- Ele não é normal e sempre soubemos disso. - Disse, vendo o ar desaprovador do Ómega.

Quanto a Eren perguntava-se se havia algum fundo de verdade naquela informação.

Pegou no telemóvel e procurou pela conversa com a informação enviada por Annie e não demorou a encontrar as linhas que afirmavam que a ligação entre parceiros perfeitos podia ser despoletada pela proximidade a que se encontravam.

Seria possível que o seu Ómega estivesse tão próximo?

Esse pensamento fez o moreno sentir um frio na barriga e sorrir com a possibilidade. Queria sair a correr e procurar esse Ómega, mas e se fosse mentira? E se estivesse a ser vítima de autossugestão? Haveria alguém capaz de confirmar ou desmentir aquelas informações?

O seu pai podia não querer fazê-lo, pois sempre era muito reservado com seu trabalho, mas…

\- Hanji… - Murmurou.

Sim, ela responderia sem problemas.

Se existisse uma resposta, seria aquela médica e investigadora excêntrica, a detentora das respostas que queria.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	8. Medo de confiar

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews *.*_

**-X-**

* * *

**Medo de confiar**

O tom de pele do rapaz com heterocromia já comprovava bem o quanto era pouco tocado pelo sol, mas Armin conseguia perceber que estava muito mais pálido, com um ar muito adoentado.

O loiro passou a noite ao lado da cama do companheiro. Este que depois do jantar foi atirado para o interior o quarto sem qualquer cuidado por ter dito que não tinha gostado da "recompensa" que o Alfa lhe deu perante os convidados.

Felizmente, o Comandante não impediu o outro Ómega de prestar auxílio ao companheiro e por isso, depois de ter arrumado a sala de jantar e limpado a cozinha, passou a noite com Levi. Este que dormiu muito mal, castigado sobretudo pela febre elevada.

Quando acordou dos delírios febris, pediu para ir até à casa de banho, onde estava há vários minutos a expulsar o conteúdo da refeição da noite anterior.

Armin também sabia que o álcool que obrigaram o outro Ómega a consumir, não estaria a ajudar na recuperação e provavelmente, estaria a acrescentar sintomas de ressaca.

O loiro acariciava as costas e os cabelos do rapaz que trémulo, vomitava mais uma vez.

\- Talvez seja melhor chamar a Hanji ou mesmo o Eren.

\- Não… - Murmurou com uma voz rouca.

\- Levi…

\- Já disse que não.

Quando finalmente, deixou de ter o que expulsar do estômago, regressou à cama cada vez mais zonzo. Ainda tremia e sentado, tentava perceber se mesmo com a barriga vazia, seria seguro deitar-se sem que corresse o risco de ter que ir até à casa de banho novamente.

O rapaz sabia que não era somente a febre ou o álcool, mas sim tudo o que foi obrigado a ouvir na noite anterior e a humilhação de se expor daquela forma na frente de todos. Nem mesmo o seu estado de saúde ou o álcool foram capazes de apagar a vergonha que sentiu pela forma como foi rebaixado e exposto.

Foi usado como objeto de entretenimento.

Chegava a preferir estar numa luta com o risco de morrer contra algum Beta ou Alfa na Cidade das Trevas do que ser tratado daquela forma. Preferia ter que confrontar a possibilidade de morrer do que ser utilizado como objeto.

\- Eu sei que a ideia não deve ser muito atraente, mas queres que te traga alguma coisa para comer?

\- Tu sabias o que ia acontecer.

Não era uma questão. Era uma afirmação bem simples e direta.

\- O quê? - Falou, espantando com a pergunta, mas percebeu o tom de acusação. - Não! Claro que não! Eu pensava que só iam falar e talvez…

\- E talvez obrigar-me a abrir as pernas na frente de todos?

\- Claro que não. Eu nunca…

\- Não posso confiar em ninguém. - Afirmou, olhando de lado para o loiro. - Tu incluído.

\- Levi, por favor, eu estou do teu… ah, eu… - Hesitou ao ver que lhe iam escapar palavras que jurou que jamais diria.

\- Do meu lado? É isso que ias dizer? Não sejas ridículo! - Ironizou. - Não te atrevas a tentar mentir-me na cara. Pensas o quê? Que por não fazeres nada és inocente? Fazer parte do público também te faz cúmplice. És tão culpado e nojento como aqueles Alfas que se divertiram a noite passada!

\- Não me podes comparar com…

\- Posso fazer e dizer o que quiser! - Interpelou. - Já me basta ter que engolir as ordens daqueles gorilas, não vou escutar também as _merdas_ de um zé-ninguém.

\- Tu chamaste por um daqueles gorilas a noite passada. - Ripostou, decidindo não deixar que o outro continuasse a ofendê-lo.

Levi gelou por alguns momentos.

Infelizmente era verdade e recordava-se desse instante. Assim como se lembrava do Alfa que tinha em mente quando aquilo aconteceu.

\- Isso…

\- E eu sei que não era o Comandante. - Afirmou o loiro. - Como Ómega sei distinguir estas coisas melhor do que qualquer Alfa.

\- Tu não sabes nada sobre mim. - Falou num tom perigosamente baixo. - Não te atrevas a…

\- Não vou contar nada porque já disse que não quero ficar contra ti.

\- Não acredito nisso.

\- Eu preocupo-me contigo. - Falou Armin.

\- Também não acredito nisso. - Descartou de imediato.

\- Eu gosto de ti, Levi. - Disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Sim, até à próxima vez que aconteça uma _merda_ destas e eu com certeza, posso contar contigo na plateia. Podes guardar as tuas lágrimas para quem acred…

\- Tinhas razão! - Disse, deixando escapar algumas lágrimas. - Eu sou de um mundo de cristal. Não faço ideia daquilo que passaste, nem do que é a vida na Cidade das Trevas, mas na noite passada… eu ouvi e vi coisas que durante todo este tempo pensei que… - Fez um ar desorientado. - Eu não sei ao certo o que pensar.

\- Ainda duvidas, ainda queres acreditar no que dizem ser o certo por aqui.

\- Acho que… - Tentou limpar as lágrimas. - Quis tanto que te integrasses, que fosses mais um Ómega obediente... não quis questionar-me porque te trata de forma diferente. Por ser egoísta, por não querer ficar sozinho nesta casa, por querer… - Soluçou. - Queria ter um amigo, alguém como eu e por causa disso, não quis questionar coisa nenhuma. Desculpa, Levi. Desculpa por ter sido tão egoísta, por ter ignorado o teu sofrimento.

Sem entender bem por que razão o fazia, talvez fosse os seus instintos que se inquietavam perante o descontrolo emocional do outro Ómega, mas fez algo que não esperava. Estendeu o braço até alcançar o loiro e puxou-o de forma a que o desequilibrou. Esse caiu de joelhos à sua frente e sem dizer uma palavra, Levi agarrou os cabelos dele e encostou o rosto dele ao seu peito.

Esse gesto engrossou as lágrimas de Armin que passou a chorar convulsivamente, repetindo a si mesmo que não merecia ser confortado daquela forma. Não merecia aquele gesto, nem a mão que começava acariciar os seus cabelos e acabou mesmo por se abrir um pouco com ele.

* * *

***_Armin_***

Não merecia que me tratasse assim, mas mais uma vez não queria afastá-lo de mim.

No fundo, sempre fui um hipócrita cada vez que afirmei que não me sentia sozinho e não me incomodava. Desde pequeno, repetia o mesmo, esperando acreditar nessas palavras.

As minhas primeiras memórias já iniciaram no centro que me acolheu. Fui abandonado pelos meus pais, pela mesma razão que tantos outros também foram deixados. Nasci com a classe errada, a menos prestigiante e além disso, tinha um sistema imunitário muito frágil que me fazia adoecer com muita facilidade.

Isso fez com que passasse os primeiros anos da minha vida na ala dedicada aos doentes. Passava horas a dormir, sob o efeito de medicação e havia somente um Beta que ocasionalmente fazia-me companhia. Conversava comigo, lia-me alguns livros e penso que fosse o único que acreditava que tinha uma oportunidade de sobreviver.

Contra as expectativas da maioria, o meu estado de saúde melhorou.

O Beta, o Hugo, entre livros e gestos de carinho ia repetindo pensamentos-chave que dizia ter que interiorizar e aplicar assim que saísse daquela cama de hospital.

Devia ser obediente sob toda e qualquer circunstância.

Devia aprender a ser tudo o que esperavam que fosse e ir além disso, superar expectativas.

Se queria ter uma hipótese de ter uma vida confortável ao lado de um bom Alfa, não podia ser bom, devia ser o melhor, ser perfeito. Destacar-me entre todos os outros, pois como Ómega do sexo masculino não seria a primeira escolha de ninguém.

Dizia-me que aquilo não era somente uma exigência da sociedade, mas também era a melhor forma de sobreviver.

Infelizmente, o Hugo não viveu o suficiente para se orgulhar de mim, mas consegui o que pretendia. Tornei-me um exemplo a seguir. Desempenhava as tarefas de forma exemplar e mostrava um comportamento com uma perfeição acima inclusive da ala feminina.

Como tal, recebia vários elogios dos funcionários do centro, mas os meus companheiros, maioritariamente Ómegas como eu, odiavam-me. Diziam fazer de tudo para os rebaixar por não conseguirem fazer as coisas como eu e essa nunca foi a minha intenção. Tentei até ajudá-los, mas tudo vindo de mim era visto com más intenções.

Ninguém queria sentar-se ao meu lado durante as refeições.

Ninguém queria partilhar quarto comigo.

Ninguém queria falar comigo.

Acabei isolado e a tentar convencer-me que isso não me incomodava.

Passei a fazer dos livros a minha companhia e a partir dos dezasseis, comecei a ser exposto com outros Ómegas para ser escolhido por um Alfa.

Nessa altura, entendi a importância de ser perfeito e que mesmo assim, poderia não ser o suficiente pois os Alfas preferiam as raparigas. Portanto, estava entre a frustração e também um certo alívio porque teria que admitir que os Alfas sempre me deixavam inquieto.

O tempo ia passando e quando me questionava, o que aconteceria comigo quando atingisse a maioridade e não tivesse nenhum Alfa… ele apareceu.

Todos os Ómegas queriam ser escolhidos pelo Comandante. Era um Alfa de renome e com certeza daria uma vida desejada por muitos.

Assumi erradamente que não olharia duas vezes para mim por ser do sexo não desejável e mal consegui esconder a surpresa quando parou à minha frente. Pensei que fosse continuar e passar adiante e tivesse parado apenas por engano, mas…

\- O teu nome?

Estremeci com o tom de voz e as feromonas dominantes.

\- O meu nome é Armin, Comandante Smith. - Respondi e diante do silêncio duradouro, atrevi-me a levantar ligeiramente a cabeça para vê-lo e encontrei-o de olhar fixo em mim com um sorriso no rosto. - Peço perdão. Sei que não devia levantar a cabeça sem que me dê autorização. Eu… - O dedo indicador do Alfa veio até ao meu queixo e fez com que parasse de falar e erguesse o rosto para olhá-lo novamente nos olhos.

\- Ainda bem que o fizeste, caso contrário não teria visto o teu rosto. - Sorriu perante o rubor do meu rosto. - Gosto muito do que vejo, Armin. Vejo um belo e valioso tesouro.

\- É uma ótima escolha, Comandante. - Dizia um dos Betas. - É a joia do centro. Um Ómega muito prendado, inteligente, muito interessado em aprender a fazer sempre o melhor.

\- Continuo a saber escolher muito bem pelo que vejo. - Comentou o Alfa. - O que me darás em troca, Armin? Em troca do meu gesto de caridade.

\- Obediência incontestável, lealdade absoluta, terei a minha vida nas suas mãos e espero ter a honra de fazer parte da sua vida. - Respondi da forma como sempre fui ensinado a responder. - Serei eternamente grato, Comandante.

\- Gosto muito. - Afirmou com um sorriso. - Totalmente submisso e entregue em poucas palavras. - Acariciou o meu rosto. - Vem comigo, Armin. - Viu-me surpreso. - Vem comigo, meu tesouro. Tenho a certeza que me irei orgulhar bastante de ti.

\- Muit… muito obrigado, Comandante. - Falei com a voz trémula e um sorriso. - Muito obrigado.

Mal podia acreditar que tinha sido escolhido por um Alfa e não um qualquer! Era alguém prestigiante que todos pensaram que fosse levar uma mulher, mas em vez disso, levava-me a mim!

Considerou-me digno para estar do seu lado.

Tentei não desconcentrar-me e seguir à risca as vozes à minha volta, mas a verdade é que me sentia quase num sonho enquanto recolhia os poucos objetos pessoais que tinha.

Deixei o centro apenas com uma mala pequena. Não tinha muita coisa e a maioria das coisas eram livros. Algo que mesmo o meu Alfa chegou a comentar enquanto eu ainda me encontrava boquiaberto com a casa onde iria viver.

Ao mostrar-me a residência, parámos no escritório onde fiquei maravilhado com a quantidade de livros.

Recordo perfeitamente o sorriso que me dirigiu, dando-me permissão para ler qualquer livro que quisesse. Lembro-me também de perguntar acerca dos meus autores favoritos e de termos conversado durante horas sobre isso.

Ocasionalmente, conversávamos sobre os nossos gostos literários que eram bastante semelhantes. Considerei-me bastante afortunado por ter um Alfa tão inteligente que gostava de falar comigo sobre temas que antigamente, apenas serviam para isolar-me ainda mais.

Aquele Alfa não gritava comigo e nem fazia cada palavra soar como uma ordem.

Permitiu que o acompanhasse nas refeições e no tempo em que tive a adaptar-me à casa, quase nem me tocou. Algo que me fez perguntar se havia algo em mim que lhe desagradasse.

Descobri que os meus receios eram infundados, mas que passaria muito tempo sozinho sempre que tivesse que se ausentar. Algo frequente e por isso, mesmo os livros não apagavam a solidão a que queria ter-me habituado.

Felizmente, conhecer o Eren alivou em grande medida esse meu receio de continuar sozinho.

Depois de ter recebido autorização do meu Alfa, comecei a passar tempo com o Eren que era tudo o que me diziam que um Alfa não devia ser. Através dele conheci o seu grupo de amigos igualmente peculiar. Gostava deles e de passar tempo com eles, mas bastava regressar a casa e encontrá-la vazia para que a solidão voltasse a acompanhar-me.

\- Saber que ia ter mais um Ómega em casa, era como ter uma oportunidade de ter o amigo que sempre quis, mas nunca consegui. - Falava com o rosto contra o peito dele que ao longo do que lhe contei, nunca em momento algum deixou de alisar os meus cabelos. - Pensei que o Comandante te fosse tratar da mesma forma, mas em em certos momentos, acho que… nem reconheço o Alfa que me acolheu. Não consigo entender o porquê, mas tornou-se óbvio na noite passada que não posso continuar a ser egoísta. Não posso prender-te a esta casa, apenas porque não quero ficar sozinho. Falo tantas vezes que quero ter um amigo, mas não estou a demonstrar isso… - Após aquelas palavras, afastei o meu rosto o suficiente para encará-lo. - Vou parar de ser egoísta e vou ajudar-te a sair daqui.

\- Continuas a dizer asneiras. Dizes que te trouxe para aqui porque uma das tuas qualidades era seres inteligente, não é? - Perguntou. - Então usa o teu cérebro e vê que não ganhas nada em ajudar-me.

\- Eu abri-me contigo e agradeço que me tenhas escutado, mas sei muito bem o que disse.

\- Dizes que queres ajudar-me, mas tu pretendes ficar aqui. - Limpou uma lágrima do meu rosto. - Mesmo que te tenha tratado bem até agora, pensa no que vai acontecer, se eu escapar e tu ficares para trás. Se ele descobrir que estiveste por detrás disso.

Sorri ao ver que apesar da aparente indiferença no tom das palavras daquele Ómega, ele continuava a preocupar-se comigo. Pouco importava as nossas palavras azedas, o quanto discordássemos porque no fim, ele sempre acabava por demonstrar que se importava comigo.

\- Sei bem quais são as consequências. - Afirmei.

\- Então, vais fugir comigo?

\- O meu lugar é ao lado dele, mesmo que não me perdoe pelo que vou fazer.

\- Esquece, eu não quero que faças nada. Quando sair saqui será pelos meus próprios meios.

\- Estás preocupado. - Afirmei com um sorriso cada vez maior.

\- Tch, não é nada disso. - Descartou. - Apenas não preciso de ajuda.

\- Certo, certo. - Provoquei. - Vou fingir que acredito na tua indiferença.

\- Não te faças de engraçadinho, oxigenado.

Ri-me e encostei o rosto novamente ao peito dele, abraçando-o com cuidado.

\- Também gosto de ti, baixinho.

\- Baixinho é o _caralho_, Armin.

\- Ah, vês como afinal sabes o meu nome. - Brinquei e logo senti uma das mãos dele sobre os meus cabelos outra vez.

\- Quero que me prometas que não vais fazer nada. Se achas que ele te trata bem, não faças nada para mudar isso, sobretudo por minha causa.

* * *

Ao contrário do que esperava, Irvin não teve a oportunidade de encontrar Eren nos dois dias que antecederam o jantar. Queria ter pedido ao moreno para ajudar a tratar do Ómega que segundo o que podia ver e ouvir pelo Armin, estava a ter uma recuperação difícil.

O Comandante sabia que o seu Ómega mais fiel, fazia o que podia, mas era óbvio que a julgar pelas feromonas de dor constantes, era necessário alguém mais dentro do assunto para tratar do problema. Era consciente de que seria impossível chamar Hanji e tendo Eren por perto, não faria sentido negligenciar horas de trabalho para levar Levi até um posto de saúde, apenas para ajustar constantemente ligaduras ou passar alguma pomada anti-inflamatória.

Irvin sabia que graças aos cuidados diários com a higiene, Levi retirou as ligaduras do torso e braço e trocou-as, mas nenhum dos dois Ómegas, conseguia ajustar como era suposto e isso, até o próprio Alfa percebeu.

Ele mesmo pensou em fazer isso, mas desconfiava que podia piorar a situação e não queria prolongar o estado do Ómega. Não podia usá-lo como pretendia se continuasse daquela forma.

Portanto, precisava de ajudá-lo a recuperar, só que com os turnos duplicados de Eren e o seu próprio trabalho, não lhe tinha sido possível falar com o vizinho tão depressa quanto gostaria.

\- Boa tarde, Eren. - Cumprimentou o Comandante, tentando segurar o riso ao ver o que seu vizinho acabava de abrir a porta como se tivesse caído da cama.

\- Comandante Smith? - Bocejou, apresentando-se à porta completamente despenteado, apenas de boxers e descalço.

\- Não te queria acordar, mas como são quatro e meia da tarde e hoje tínhamos combinado um jantar lá em casa, pensei que já tivesses dormido tudo.

\- Quatro e meia da tarde?! Ah, eu peço desculpa, Comandante Smith! - Disse apressadamente. - Aquele despertador abandonou-me outra vez. Pode entrar, eu vou só…

\- Eren, tem calma. Ainda há tempo. - Falou divertido e parado e diante da porta. - Apenas queria falar contigo antes do jantar porque preciso de um favor e conforme a tua resposta, podes ter que ir prevenido para o jantar.

\- Prevenido? - Perguntou confuso.

\- O meu novo Ómega teve um pequeno acidente, como deves saber. - Falou, vendo como o moreno assentia e deixava o embaraço e nervosismo de lado para segundo plano, ouvindo atentamente o que dizia. - A Hanji aconselhou-me que pedisse a alguém dentro da área que o ajudasse na recuperação. Gostava de ter falado contigo antes, mas o Armin contou-me que tiveste que fazer turnos extras e por isso, desencontrámo-nos nos últimos dias. Então, se o pudesses ver depois do jantar e durante o tempo de recuperação dele, seria ótimo.

\- Claro, Comandante. - Respondeu prontamente. - Será um gosto. Sabe que pode contar comigo sempre que precisar.

Irvin sorriu.

\- Obrigado Eren.

\- Se quiser, posso tratá-lo antes do jantar.

\- Não, não leva as coisas com calma. Tens ar de quem caiu da cama e acredito que ainda tenhas coisas para fazer.

\- Sim, mas… e o que tem o Ómega? Para ter uma ideia do que preciso levar.

\- Precisa sobretudo que lhe mudes as ligaduras e verifiques que as costelas estão a regenerar. - Disse, afastando-se da porta. - Depois entrego-te o relatório da Hanji. Por agora é tudo. Obrigado e até logo, Eren.

"_Costelas partidas? Que raio de pequeno acidente provoca costelas partidas? Ok, a Hanji já o viu e deve ter feito algo quanto à regeneração que nestes casos, tem que ser feita corretamente para não ter sequelas. Agora entendo porque estava com tantas dores e vou poder tratá-lo_", sentiu um frio na barriga, "_Vou poder vê-lo_" e esse pensamento fê-lo sorrir sem dar por isso.

Entretanto Irvin tinha regressado a casa e anunciado aos dois Ómegas que Eren estaria presente não só no jantar, como também estaria pela casa nos próximos tempos visto que se ia ocupar do tratamento de Levi.

Ao escutar isso, Armin sorriu e agradeceu. Quanto ao outro Ómega permaneceu em silêncio com um frio na barriga ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ia ter aquele Alfa por perto, mas e se… E se fosse tudo mentira? Se fosse mais um pervertido que o ia querer rebaixar e humilhar? E se aquele jantar terminasse da mesma forma que o anterior? Se isso acontecesse, seria obrigado a vê-lo nos próximos tempos, mesmo que não quisesse.

\- Este jantar… - Começou Levi, tentando ajudar o companheiro a pôr a mesa.

\- Vai correr bem. - Assegurou Armin. - Posso prometer que nada como no último jantar vai acontecer. O Eren… ele é peculiar como já disse. Vais gostar dele. É um bom Alfa.

O rapaz de cabelos negros não sabia se devia ficar tranquilo com aquelas palavras. Afinal, aquele Ómega loiro também chamava o Comandante de bom Alfa.

Não obstante, teria que admitir que apesar do seus receios, sempre que ouvia falar do Alfa de olhos verdes havia sempre uma opinião positiva, a que se juntavam as características peculiares que o levavam a ter um comportamento diferente. A ser verdade o que ouvia, ele era um Alfa que mais do que respeitar Ómegas, ajudava-os a escapar da vida que não queriam ter. Fazia-o mesmo que fosse contra tudo o que lhe tinham ensinado.

"_E tem aquele cheiro. Aquelas feromonas que todos os dias sinto a entrar por todas as janelas e são tão…_", ao dar-se conta dos seus pensamentos, quase deixou cair um dos copos que segurava.

\- Levi? Ouve, como só podes usar uma das mãos e ainda estás a recuperar, podes deixar-me fazer isto sozinho.

\- Eu posso ajudar. - Contrariou, tentando distanciar-se daqueles pensamentos e nervosismo recente que o invadia à medida que a hora do jantar se aproximava.

Irvin entrou na sala, mas antes que pudesse falar com os dois Ómegas, o telemóvel tocou. Ao ver o nome no ecrã distanciou-se dos rapazes que trocaram olhares, pois por norma o Comandante não tinha problemas em falar na frente deles.

Chegou inclusive a ir até ao corredor, antes de regressar e anunciar:

\- Infelizmente, terei que ausentar-me.

\- Mas o jantar está pronto. - Falava Armin desanimado e a campainha tocou.

\- Podem jantar, aliás prefiro que o Eren esteja convosco visto que não sei se vou demorar. - Falou. - Vou recebê-lo, mas depois tenho que sair.

\- Não precisa que lhe prepare nada, Comandante? O senhor nem comeu. - Disse Armin preocupado.

\- Obrigado, mas tenho pressa. Exijo apenas que se comportem e me façam sentir orgulho nos dois quando voltar e questionar o Eren. - Afirmou e saiu logo de seguida, sendo ainda assim seguido pelo Ómega de cabelos loiros.

Quanto ao outro rapaz tentava acalmar-se e ignorar o frio na barriga que sentia e que piorou ao escutar a porta abrir-se e com isso, logo veio a voz do outro Alfa.

Estremeceu e teve que recordar-se que devia controlar as feromonas e manter-se alerta. Embora fosse verdade que não lhe tinham colocado ligaduras nos olhos ou a coleira e correia. Tudo indicava que seria somente um jantar normal, mas o jovem estava habituado a falsas esperanças.

Por conseguinte, devia ignorar como a voz masculina, mas alegre soava na entrada e a forma como as feromonas daquele Alfa já o alcançavam. Mais uma vez, notava como era impossível não notar como as feromonas eram intensas e doces. Não compreendia como essas características podiam coexistir na mesma pessoa.

Aquelas feromonas abalavam a calma que tentava alcançar e manter.

Parado perto da mesa, escutou como o Comandante se despedia e de seguida, ouviu a voz do outro Alfa e risos do Armin que entrou na sala com passos apressados.

\- Vou acabar os últimos preparativos, aproveitem para se conhecerem. - Falou o loiro que piscou um dos olhos na direção de Levi que se sentiu tentado a chamá-lo de volta ou oferecer-se para ajudá-lo, mas ficou paralisado e incapaz de falar quando ouviu os passos do Alfa que acabava de entrar na sala.

Ele sabia que devia desviar o olhar e provavelmente, baixar a cabeça. Era o que os Alfas esperavam, mas em vez disso recusou-se a fazê-lo e encarou o Alfa de frente que devolveu um olhar surpreendido.

Os olhos eram bem mais verdes do que pensava ter visto pela primeira vez. Os cabelos estavam molhados e o cheiro do champô bem evidente, mostrava que teria tomado banho pouco antes de sair de casa. Duas pequenas gotas de água caíram sobre a camisa cinza que levava, cujos primeiros botões estavam abertos. Desse modo, o Ómega podia ver uma delas escorrer de modo insinuante sobre a pele morena.

Levi sabia que não devia reparar nessas coisas. Nem entendia porque estava a dar atenção a esses detalhes, tais como o pescoço livre de marcas, a forma como o Alfa humedeceu os lábios antes de aclarar a garganta.

\- Boa noite. - Cumprimentou.

"_A voz dele sempre soou assim?_", perguntava-se Levi arrepiado, notando que na mão esquerda do moreno havia uma pequena maleta preta.

Quanto a Eren tentava conter as feromonas e a forma como observava o Ómega. Este que continuava a usar camisolas desajustadas ao seu tamanho, deixando um dos ombros e grande parte das pernas expostas. As feromonas que o rapaz procurava esconder continuavam intoxicantes e quase a convidá-lo a provar, tocar e possuir o que via à sua frente.

\- Boa noite. - Respondeu o rapaz que continuava a exibir um comportamento curioso na opinião do Alfa.

Não era normal que um Ómega mantivesse uma postura quase desafiadora ao encará-lo, mas enquanto muitos podiam considerar uma falta de respeito, isso só fez o moreno sorrir e dar alguns passos cautelosos depois de pousar a maleta num dos sofás.

Com cuidado e tentando não aparentar muito agitado, aproximou-se do rapaz que o observava em silêncio. Estendeu a mão, mantendo o sorriso.

\- Sei que não deve ser uma novidade o que vou dizer, mas o meu nome é Eren Jaeger. Prazer em conhecer-te.

"_Não vai tentar cheirar-me como fazem todos os pervertidos que me conhecem?_", questionava-se o jovem de cabelos negros, "_Será que devo estender a mão também? Já estou a controlar mal as feromonas e nem me tocou. O que há de especial neste Alfa para deixar-me assim? Não sei o que fazer_", viu que o moreno começava a baixar ligeiramente a mão, "_Não… eu quero tocá-lo, mesmo que seja contra tudo o que acredito ser o mais seguro a fazer, eu quero…_".

Estendeu a mão rapidamente e viu a surpresa nos olhos verdes, pois Levi agarrou a mão dele para impedi-lo de desistir do gesto de cortesia.

\- Levi. - Deu o seu nome, à medida que os dois lidavam com o choque daquele contacto. Cada um deles disfarçando o melhor que podia, o arrepio, o calor súbito, a eletricidade que percorreu os seus corpos com aquele toque tão simples.

O Ómega não afastava os olhos do outro que se inclinou um pouco mais, como se o quisesse ver mais de perto.

\- São mesmo diferentes… - Dizia ignorando o quanto os batimentos cardíacos do rapaz de cabelos negros aceleravam com aquela aproximação. - Os teus olhos tem duas cores. São… lindos. - Deixou escapar e se até aí não tinha visto um comportamento muito comum de um Ómega, notou como de imediato o rapaz desviou o olhar.

\- Não são nada de especial.

"_Lá se foi o comportamento de Ómega_", concluiu divertido, "_O normal seria agradecer o elogio_".

\- Pois… imagino que já te tenham dito muitas vezes. - Falou o Alfa que viu o rapaz recolher a mão que inconscientemente ainda não tinham distanciado. Esse gesto chamou a atenção do moreno para outro aspeto, a temperatura da mão que teve contra a sua estava baixa. Um sinal de que a febre ainda podia estar a fustigar o estado de saúde do outro e quis confirmar.

Sem pensar muito em como poderia ser interpretado, ergueu a mão para tocar na testa dele e logo viu uma postura tensa e defensiva que o fez parar.

\- Desculpa, a tua mão estava gelada e disseram-me que passaste estes últimos dias com febre. - Explicou o moreno. - Só queria ver se ainda tens febre. Sei que podia ter perguntado antes. Posso? Deixas-me confirmar?

\- Sim… - Murmurou.

"_Mas o que estou a dizer? Não devia deixar! Devia afastá-lo de mim!_"

\- Obrigado. - Agradeceu e esticou a mão até tocar na testa do rapaz, confirmando que estava quente.

\- Vou encostar a mão no teu pescoço. Posso?

O Ómega assentiu e quase se arrependeu.

Aquela mão quente, a forma suave como se movia quase que o fazia cometer um erro. Algo que presenciou e ouviu falar, mas era a primeira vez que experienciava. Os instintos diziam-lhe para inclinar a cabeça e expor o pescoço ao Alfa.

Os instintos incitavam um gesto de submissão, um desejo de pertencer a outra pessoa.

Não entendia o porquê. Não sabia se devia culpar o Alfa por aquilo, até porque verdade seja dita, ele não estava a usar as feromonas para obrigá-lo a submeter-se. Pese embora, a aura dominante própria de um Alfa, em momento algum serviu-se das feromonas para exigir a submissão.

Também não o tinha cheirado, como outros. Estava habituado a ter Alfas a tentar encostar o nariz ao seu pescoço à mínima oportunidade para inalar as feromonas que tentava sempre esconder.

Ainda não o tinha repreendido pela postura pouco submissa ou pela resposta seca ao elogio que estava farto de ouvir, mas que na boca daquele Alfa arrepiou-o de uma forma diferente.

Aquele Alfa que chegava inclusive a desculpar-se por querer tocá-lo sem pedir autorização e foi com espanto que ouviu a questão ser colocada. Portanto, queria convencer-se que essa era a razão para ter aceitado o pedido.

Não queria pensar em como seu corpo parecia reagir a cada gesto e palavra daquele Alfa.

Não queria pensar em como se sentia terrivelmente confortável na presença dele.

Contudo, forçava-se a desconfiar e esperava que a qualquer momento surgisse alguma palavra ou gesto mais brusco.

\- Estás um pouco quente. - Comentou, afastando a mão. - A febre não deve estar muito alta, mas ainda assim, aconselhava-te a descansar.

\- Estou bem. - Replicou. - Estou farto de estar na cama.

Surpreso por ter uma resposta quase imediata que o contrariava, Eren sorriu novamente.

\- Estou a ver que tenho aqui alguém teimoso.

\- Tch, estou a ver que tenho mais alguém que gosta de se meter na vida dos outros.

Por bem menos, os Alfas que conheceu já teriam reagido de forma agressiva, mas nada denunciava que esse comportamento padrão fosse ocorrer. Pelo contrário, encontrou mais um sorriso divertido.

\- Sem querer contrariar, embora seja certo que disfarças bem as feromonas, sei que estás com dores e é também por isso, que estou aqui. - Afastou-se. - Precisas de ajuda, Armin?

\- Não. - Respondeu o loiro. - Podem ir-se sentando. São só mais alguns minutos.

\- Se é assim. - Eren dirigiu-se ao sofá e sentou-se. - Ainda não vou para a mesa porque só me quero sentar com todos, mas posso ficar aqui. Queres fazer-me companhia? - Viu o Ómega mover-se e ia sentar-se no chão, quando… - Não! - Viu que o tom o assustou. - Não quis dizer para te sentares no chão. Podes sentar-te aqui comigo.

Levi hesitou por alguns momentos antes de sentar-se no canto mais distante do sofá.

\- És demasiado novo para ser médico. - Decidiu comentar para quebrar o silêncio que se tinha instalado entre eles.

\- Eu não sou médico. Sei que o meu pai é um bem conhecido e todos esperavam que seguisse a mesma carreira. Até entrei na faculdade com essa intenção. Fiz o primeiro ano dessa formação, mas assisti ao mesmo tempo a algumas aulas de outra área que também me interessava e acabei por ficar com a que estava a fazer em segundo plano também na área de medicina. Acho que isso até hoje ainda alimenta as esperanças dos meus pais que retorne lá e acabe a formação de médico.

\- Mas tu não queres ou pensas em fazer isso. - Comentou o Ómega e o Alfa sorriu.

\- Gosto do que faço e não penso que a minha vocação seja para médico. É preciso estudar bastante e eu gosto de coisas mais práticas. Sou formado em enfermagem.

\- E o que faz um enfermeiro? - Perguntou o rapaz.

\- Sou responsável por grande parte dos cuidados pós-operatórios, desde controlar sinais vitais do paciente, operar aparelhos médicos, interpretar exames, auxílio na recuperação pós-anestesia. - Disse pensativo. - Mas imagina que vais a uma consulta médica de rotina, em primeiro lugar passas por um enfermeiro que vai recolher dados relativos ao teu peso, altura, tensões, etc. Passo essas informações ao médico que pode detetar à partida se há algo que seja um sinal de alerta. Também faço triagem dos pacientes que podem não precisar de passar a um médico, visto que posso solucionar o problema.

\- És basicamente um assistente dos médicos.

\- Em parte sim. - Concordou. - Faço o trabalho que os médicos podem delegar, como por exemplo, os curativos, vacinas, entre outras coisas. Posso ser só eu a atender, se concluir que não é nada que exija outro especialista. Ou então pensa no caso da Hanji que te tratou primeiro e está a deixar a tua recuperação comigo. Também fiz uma formação à parte em fisioterapia. Um daqueles cursos de poucos meses. Gosto de cursos que possam ajudar-me a fazer melhor o meu trabalho. - Sorriu, desviando um pouco o olhar. - Desculpa se estou a falar muito.

\- Eu perguntei, só estás a responder.

\- É bom ter quem escute sem criticar. - Admitiu. - Todos pensam que devia seguir a carreira do meu pai.

\- Gostas do que fazes, não é?

\- Claro, porque…?

\- Então, é o que importa. - Falou o Ómega sem olhar na direção do Alfa. - Sempre vai haver quem pense que podíamos ou devíamos estar a levar as nossas vidas de outra forma. Se for possível escolher, então devias fazer o que gostas.

Levi ainda se perguntava porque estava a conversar com aquele Alfa. O normal seria permanecer em silêncio até que desistisse de falar com ele ou o repreendesse por estar a ignorar.

Podia argumentar que prefiria que ficasse a falar e não a observá-lo sem ser muito discreto. Sim, tinha notado que mesmo que o moreno não fizesse comentários perversos ou tentasse forçar qualquer de contacto físico, não parava de o observar.

Usualmente, essas atitudes causavam-lhe aversão visto que sempre o faziam com luxúria.

Porém, mesmo que houvesse interesse físico do Alfa, o olhar dele não lhe causava aversão e sim, um frio na barriga, um nervosismo estranho e algo que o deixava… envergonhado?

Assim como se sentia embaraçado por ter falado mais do que pretendia e mais uma vez, viu um sorriso bem rasgado.

\- Obrigado, Levi.

A forma como o seu nome soava na boca dele e como o tinha dito, arrepiava-o.

\- Não disse nada de especial. - Tentou descartar.

\- Disseste o que pensas e isso é importante.

\- Ninguém quer saber o que penso.

\- Eu quero. - Contrariou o Alfa.

A afirmação fez com que trocassem olhares e dessa fez, foi Eren que se sentiu um pouco envergonhado e por isso, tentou atenuar um pouco a afirmação.

\- Quis dizer que é bom ouvir uma opinião sincera em vez daquilo que se diz que é o correto. Só os meus amigos concordariam com algo assim. A grande maioria diria que estou a desprestigiar o nome da minha família.

\- É apenas uma opinião. Não é nada de especial.

\- Obrigado na mesma. - Disse, vendo o Ómega virar o rosto e resignar-se, não dando qualquer resposta para dispensar mais uma vez o agradecimento. - Se quiseres, posso ver que tal estão os teus curativos antes do jantar.

\- Agora não. - Respondeu sem olhar para o Alfa.

\- Bem… talvez tenhas razão e seja melhor depois do jantar. Assim faço as coisas sem estar pressionado pelo tempo ou pela fome.

O rapaz de cabelos negros não respondeu e Eren tentava encontrar alguma forma de não deixar a conversa ficar por ali, depois da recusa do Ómega em deixar que o tratasse. Era óbvio que ainda tinha dores e isso preocupava o Alfa, assim como também queria continuar a conversar com ele. O que não era fácil.

Desconfiava que se Levi não tivesse puxado assunto, não saberia o que dizer.

Era a primeira vez que se sentia tão perdido e desorientado acerca de alguém que demonstrava uma forma muito peculiar de falar com os outros. Um Ómega que não receava olhá-lo nos olhos, respondia mesmo que fosse para contrariá-lo, mas que mostrava ainda assim, traços de quem tinha sido maltratado. Pela postura defensiva que assumiu quando o viu levantar a mão somente para confirmar se tinha febre, pelo facto de achar que o normal seria sentar-se no chão e não no sofá com ele e pela resposta que tinha dado sobre ninguém querer saber o que pensava.

Estava habituado a ser rebaixado e ver como isso tentava apagar alguém como aquele Ómega, entristecia o Alfa que queria mudar aquilo. Queria que visse como não havia nada de errado com a sua forma de ser.

O Alfa ia insistir num tema casual de conversa, quando Armin entrou na sala e a partir desse momento, o loiro ocupou-se de preencher o silêncio.

Contudo, Levi manteve-se maioritariamente calado e pouco ou nada interventivo durante a refeição, em que mais uma vez Eren notou que pretendia sentar-se no chão.

Armin e Eren tentaram incluir Levi nas conversas que passaram grande parte pelas perguntas do loiro acerca da família do Alfa e como tinham sido as férias dele.

Quanto ao jovem de cabelos negros não queria admitir que se sentia um pouco à parte, pois os nomes que ouvia não tinham rostos ou mesmo a ideia de estar a viajar por vários sítios diferentes com amigos por diversão e lazer não lhe eram conceitos familiares.

Além disso, Levi podia ver a familiaridade, a naturalidade com que os dois falavam e apenas os olhares nem sempre discretos do Alfa, recordavam-no que não estava totalmente esquecido.

Era a primeira vez que Levi se incomodava por estar pouco envolvido em algo assim.

Era a primeira vez que se criticava por não ser capaz de entrar na conversa.

Era a primeira vez que queria ser notado.

E era também a primeira vez que se sentava à mesa com outras pessoas.

Era algo tão estranho para ele…

\- Continuas a fazer os melhores doces de sempre, loirinho. - Elogiou Eren.

\- Obrigado. - Agradeceu. - Mas acredita que ainda não provaste algo tão bom como os que o Levi faz.

\- Hum, é verdade? - Perguntou o moreno, olhando para o Ómega que desviou ligeiramente o olhar.

\- Nada é nada de especial.

\- Não acredites nele, Eren. É mesmo muito bom. - Assegurou Armin.

\- Então, espero ter a oportunidade de provar ou estou a pedir muito?

\- Não. - Murmurou o rapaz. - Um dia destes faço qualquer coisa.

\- Obrigado Levi. - Disse, continuando a comer a sobremesa. - Depois, onde preferes que veja como estão os teus curativos? Posso ver aqui na sala ou no teu quarto, onde te sentires mais confortável.

\- Acho que ele se calhar pode precisar de estar deitado e por isso, penso que o quarto seja melhor. - Aconselhou Armin.

O Alfa e o rapaz de olhos desiguais entreolharam-se diante da sugestão e apesar do frio na barriga ser algo comum nos dois por saberem que iam partilhar o mesmo espaço, a decisão acabou por seguir o conselho do Ómega de olhos azuis.

Armin convenceu os dois a deixarem-no ocupar-se de lavar e arrumar a loiça, embora Levi tenha assistido com algum pasmo quando Eren começou a retirar alguns objetos da mesa.

Depois de ser impedido pelo Ómega loiro de continuar, seguiu o outro rapaz pelo corredor até ao quarto, levando a maleta preta com ele.

O Alfa engolia em seco e parou na porta do local onde era evidente as feromonas espalhadas por todo o lado e mais uma vez, notava com os instintos sussurravam-lhe para dominar aquele Ómega.

Tocar.

Sentir aquela pele contra a dele.

Abraçá-lo.

Beijar.

Cuidar.

Era quase sufocante como queria aquele Ómega que estava parado ao lado da cama e olhava para ele.

\- Suponho que tenho que tirar a camisola para veres as ligaduras?

\- Si…sim. - Disse com um nó na garganta ao ver que o rapaz evitava olhar para ele enquanto começava a mover um dos braços. Vendo a dificuldade, aproximou-se e logo viu a postura defensiva. - Desculpa, eu só queria… posso ajudar? - O Ómega assentiu e deixou que o Alfa o ajudasse a retirar aquela pela de roupa que escondia as ligaduras que envolviam o peito do rapaz. - Ah… - Começou por dizer, pousando a camisola sobre a cama. - Quem colocou as ligaduras?

\- O Armin.

\- Hum, pois… ele tentou, mas… - Fez uma pausa. - Desculpa por não ter estado em casa mais cedo. Tens tido mais dores do que seria o normal por causa da falta de acompanhamento. - Falou. - Preciso tocar-te, ok? Vou retirar as ligaduras, passar a pomada anti-inflamatória e só depois recolocar corretamente as ligaduras. Isto vai ajudar. Vai fazer com que te sintas melhor.

\- Ok… - Murmurou.

\- Podes sentar-te. - Disse o Alfa. - Se te magoar, avisa. Se fizer alguma coisa com que não te sintas à vontade, também podes dizer e eu paro. - Assegurou e viu o rapaz sentar-se.

Respirou fundo, mantendo a luta interna para acalmar os instintos e estendeu as mãos para iniciar a tarefa de retirar as ligaduras. A cada pedaço de pele que se revelava, o frio na barriga aumentava e também podia ver como o outro estava cada vez menos confortável com a situação.

Porém, a luxúria começava a esvair-se, dando lugar à preocupação e apreensão ao ver a pele manchada por uma cor mais escura que denunciava bem os pontos pelos quais as fraturas teriam começado.

Nada era acidente. Disso tinha a certeza.

Eram golpes precisos ou uma pressão especifica sobre aqueles pontos marcados.

O Alfa queria desfazer o responsável por aquilo.

Queria ele próprio provocar o mesmo tipo de dor no responsável. Duplicar ou triplicar o sofrimento.

Deixando o torso do Ómega, retirou também o suporto do braço do rapaz e em seguida, pegou na pomada.

\- Podes deitar-te, se preferires.

\- Eu fico bem assim. - Respondeu, consciente de que já estava a ser demasiado submisso e pouco cuidadoso dando as costas aquele Alfa.

\- Ok, vou aplicar a pomada. Avisa-me sempre que te magoar. - Viu o Ómega assentir. - Ah… - Tentava pensar num tema de conversa que pelo menos servisse de distração para ambos. - Acho que te sentiste um pouco à parte durante o jantar, quando estava a falar dos meus amigos que o Armin já conhece.

\- Tch, tens a mania que sabes o que estou a pensar. - Arrepiou-se ao sentir as mãos cuidadosas do Alfa a espalhar a pomada nas suas costas.

\- É uma suposição. Eu também me sentiria assim no teu lugar, mas eu tenho uma solução.

\- Não tenho um problema.

\- Seja como for, podia apresentar-te aos meus amigos. A Christa convidou-me para ir vê-la daqui a uns dias e em outras ocasiões já levei o Armin comigo. Acho que se prometer que cuido bem de ti, o Comandante também te deixa vir connosco. O que te parece?

\- Ir… a Maria?

\- Sim, acho que vais gostar de lá.

"_Maria… longe daqui. Sei que é longe e se este Alfa levar-me até lá, vai ajudar-me sem saber. Se conseguir que me leve, nunca mais coloco os pés nesta casa_", pensava o Ómega quando repentinamente Eren tocou num ponto bastante tenso das duas costas de uma forma tão perfeita que sem pensar, deixou escapar um som de satisfação e sentiu o corpo relaxar.

Diante dessa reação, o Alfa arrepiou-se e mordeu o próprio lábio vendo como provavelmente o Ómega nem se apercebia do som e gesto de submissão que se seguiram aquele toque. Não era somente o suspiro de satisfação, mas também o inclinar do pescoço, como se pedisse para ser marcado.

Posicionou novamente as mãos sobre os ombros do rapaz, acariciando-os com a pressão semelhante à que tinha usado anteriormente a reação foi a mesma.

"_Que cheiro, que mãos perfeitas… este Alfa…_", novamente aquelas mãos se moviam no sítio certo, "_Eu quero este Alfa_".

Assim que esse pensamento cruzou a sua mente, o choque do que tinha pensado, o desejo que se podia manifestar nas feromonas, assustou-o e de imediato, afastou-se do Alfa e saiu da cama.

\- Levi? Magoei-te? Des…

\- Sai. - Falou com a voz trémula.

\- Huh? Se te magoei, eu peço desculpa. Não queria…

\- Eu quero que saias! - Levantou a voz, surpreendendo o moreno e logo os dois ouviram os passos apressados do outro Ómega que correu até ao quarto.

\- Levi? O que foi?

\- Quero-o fora daqui!

Armin olhou confuso para Eren que também parecia não compreender aquele comportamento.

\- Mas acho que ele ainda não acabou e…

\- Não importa! - Falou Levi.

\- Se eu fiz alguma coisa, eu…

\- Levi. - Falou Armin que de seguida, decidiu segredar ao ouvido do outro. - Por favor, deixa que pelo menos termine, se não o Comandante… se ele souber… por favor, Levi.

\- Então, fica. - Pediu Levi.

\- Ok, eu fico aqui. - Assegurou Armin, perante o ar ainda confuso, mas também desconcertado do Alfa que tentava entender o que teria feito para provocar aquela reação.

Como tinha prometido, o loiro permaneceu no quarto ao lado do companheiro e segurando na mão deste que continuava agitado por alguma razão. Deixou que terminasse o tratamento que continuou em silêncio com o Alfa ainda frustrado por ter feito alguma coisa de errado sem se aperceber. Não queria ver aquele Ómega claramente a permanecer sentado por obrigação e que assim que viu que tinha terminado seu trabalho, pediu que saísse.

O moreno de olhos verdes assim o fez, desejando-lhe as melhoras e ouviu o agradecimento de Armin que acompanhou o vizinho até à porta antes de regressar.

\- O que aconteceu, Levi? - Perguntou o loiro, voltando a sentar-se ao lado do companheiro.

\- Nada…

\- Levi, eu sei que o Eren não pode ter feito nada. - Estendeu a mão e acariciou o rosto do outro para que se olhassem nos olhos. - Por favor, diz-me o que aconteceu.

\- Não posso…

\- Não podes?

\- Não posso confiar em ninguém. - Murmurou. - Não posso, não posso.

\- Levi…

\- Este Alfa é demasiado estranho! Eu não posso, não posso deixar que isso me afete!

O loiro abraçou o outro jovem com a certeza de que não precisava de mais palavras.

Mesmo que Levi não se abrisse com ele e lhe falasse daquilo pelo que tinha passado, era evidente que não estava habituado a confiar nos outros. Só estava acostumado às mentiras, à crueldade e humilhação e por isso, gestos de carinho, preocupação eram quase inacreditáveis.

Portanto, desconfiava que Eren mais do que ele, desafiava tudo aquilo em que acreditava.

Levi odiava os Alfas e mesmo que tivesse dificuldades em confiar nos outros, achava mais normal que o fizesse relativamente a um Ómega, mas Eren era diferente. Mesmo sendo da classe por quem mais sentia repudio, reconheceu que ele não o tratava da mesma forma.

Acreditar num Ómega seria uma possibilidade plausível, mas para Levi confiar num Alfa era inconcebível depois de tudo pelo que tinha passado.

Armin entendeu que ser confrontado com algo que julgava impossível agitou o companheiro e fez com que sentisse medo das próprias reações. E só podia imaginar como se sentia por dentro, mas isso fez o loiro sorrir discretamente porque…

_"É bom, Levi. Sei que não vais conseguir aceitar com facilidade que isto é uma coisa boa, mas isto é bom e só espero que um dia, possas ver como aceitar isso, pode mudar a tua vida. Eu sei que o Eren te pode ajudar. Eu sei que se lhe pedir, ele tira-te daqui, mas para isso precisas de confiar nele_", pensava o loiro, acariciando os cabelos negros, "_Preciso falar com o Eren. Acho que ele interpretou mal o que aconteceu e devia saber a verdade…_".

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo *_


	9. Condicionado

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews *.*_

**-X-**

* * *

**Condicionado**

Eren estava em casa, movimentando-se pela sala. Era visível a agitação do Alfa que não compreendia o que tinha feito para transtornar o Ómega de quem queria cuidar. Sem pensar, deixou a casa do Comandante, apenas porque não queria perturbar o rapaz de cabelos negros. Porém, tinha prometido ao seu vizinho que passaria a noite até ao seu regresso.

Não era seguro que dois Ómegas ficassem sozinhos, mas o moreno não queria regressar e impor a sua presença. Se bem que esse pensamento começava a perder para outro que o recordava que a segurança dos dois jovens era mais importante.

Passou uma das mãos pelo rosto e o cheiro, as feromonas de Levi fizeram-no estremecer. Ainda podia sentir a presença daquele Ómega nas suas mãos. Elas que percorreram as costas, os ombros daquele que os seus instintos diziam pertencer-lhe. Não se lembrava de alguma vez ter sentido algo tão intenso que o quisesse fazer esquecer tudo.

Cada vez que recordava a forma como aquele Ómega tinha suspirado e exposto aquele pescoço alvo e puro, só queria cravar nele a marca que o faria seu.

Cada vez que recordava o receio nos olhos dele, queria abraçá-lo até convencê-lo de que estava seguro nos seus braços.

Queria beijar aquela boca que o contrariava e ao mesmo tempo, provocava.

_Meu._

_Aquele Ómega é meu. Tão meu._

_Está inscrito em cada poro da minha pele._

_É meu._

Afastou a mão do rosto, procurando acalmar-se.

Com o trabalho, Eren não teve tempo de falar com Hanji, mas quanto mais pensava no assunto dos parceiros perfeitos, mais se perguntava se existia um fundo de verdade em tudo aquilo. Acreditava na existência de parte da história porque Hanji já tinha confirmado algumas coisas, mas e o tal elo invisível anterior à marca? Era real? Se fosse… só podia ser ele, certo?

Não perdia o controlo e nem sentia os instintos tão agitados na presença de outro que não fosse ele. As palavras sussurradas pelos seus instintos não o viam de outra forma que não fosse para considerá-lo como seu. E sendo assim…

"_Não… não é uma certeza_", tentava dizer a si mesmo, "_Precisava estar mais tempo com ele para a ter a certeza_". Esforçava-se por não pensar no que aconteceria se as suas suspeitas fossem reais. Não queria imaginar o que seria ter o seu parceiro tão perto e não poder tê-lo.

_Meu._

_Aquele Ómega é meu._

Os instintos continuavam a empurrá-lo no mesmo sentido e fechou os olhos, encostando novamente as costas da mão contra o nariz. Ouviu-se rosnar ao pensar em deixar aquele Ómega com outro Alfa.

_"Mas se for ele, se for mesmo feito para mim, sou mesmo capaz de ignorar? Não… se ele me quiser, sou capaz de qualquer coisa para o ter ao meu lado…_", pausou um pouco, questionando-se, "_Mesmo que isso signifique ir contra o Comandante Smith? Sim, mesmo assim_".

Não havia qualquer dúvida. Sem hesitação levaria aquele Ómega, caso fosse quem procurava e claro, se ele também o quisesse.

Ainda estava a acalmar os instintos agitados, quando ouviu uma batida na porta que o trouxe de volta à realidade. Sem dar por isso, passou bastante tempo na sala a andar de um lado para o outro. Era o início da madrugada, mas dirigindo-se à porta, reconheceu as feromonas do outro lado.

\- Armin? - Indagou ao abrir a porta.

\- O Comandante disse que não vai voltar durante a noite. - Começou por dizer. - Ligou há pouco e eu disse-lhe que vieste a casa buscar roupa mais confortável para dormir. Espero poder contar contigo para não nos deixares sozinhos.

\- O Levi está acordado?

\- Não, mas mesmo que estivesse, não se iria incomodar contigo. - Afirmou o loiro. - Eren, acho que precisas de compreender a reação dele.

\- Eu fiz alguma coisa? - Quis saber o Alfa, cansado de dar voltas ao assunto na sua cabeça para tentar entender o que teria acontecido e esperava que aquele Ómega pudesse dar-lhe uma resposta que o tranquilizasse.

\- Ele veio da Cidade das Trevas e embora, não se abra comigo para falar como era a vida dele naquele sítio, acho que nós os dois podemos concluir que não deve ter sido fácil. Se observamos o comportamento dele, podemos ver que não está habituado a confiar nos outros, não está habituado a gestos de carinho sem interesse. Ele tem medo, Eren. - Declarou calmamente. - Ele teve medo do que lhe estavas a mostrar, de ter confiado. Ele não te odeia, apenas nunca esteve numa situação como esta.

Ao escutar aquelas palavras, um peso saiu do peito do Alfa. Não tinha feito nada de errado, mas por outro lado, tornar-se consciente do medo que aquele Ómega foi habituado a sentir, causava-lhe um nó na garganta. Não queria pensar na forma como teria sido tratado para deixá-lo daquela forma. Só esperava que um dia, fosse capaz de conquistar a confiança dele e fazer com que entendesse que podia e devia ser tratado com respeito e carinho. E que isso não era uma exceção, mas podia ser uma situação normal.

\- Obrigado Armin.

\- De nada. - Sorriu. - Então agora convenci-te a fazer-nos companhia?

\- Claro. - Confirmou. - Não vão ficar sozinhos, principalmente sabendo que o Comandante conta comigo para vos proteger. Além disso, agora que sei que o Levi não me odeia, espero que signifique que posso continuar com o tratamento dele e quem sabe, pouco a pouco aprenda a ver-me como um… amigo e não como alguém de quem deva ter medo.

Eren não queria admitir em voz alta como a palavra "amigo" não soava certa.

Contudo, optou por não corrigir-se, pois de certo modo era consciente que se expressasse o que sentia por palavras, tudo passaria a ser mais real e possivelmente, alcançaria um ponto sem retorno.

Escolhendo ignorar os sentimentos e instintos, pediu a Armin que esperasse alguns minutos para que pegasse em algumas roupas. Não era a primeira vez que ficava a dormir na casa do vizinho, ainda que quando este se ausentava, o jovem Alfa preferisse convidar o Ómega loiro a passar a noite na casa dele.

Porém, tendo em conta que esse não estava sozinho e a reação de Levi, não tinha outra opção se não passar a noite na casa de Irvin. Quem sabe pela manhã, pudesse começar a aproximar-se do Ómega novamente. Teria que ser cuidadoso e para dizer a verdade, não sabia o que deveria fazer para que alguém tão desconfiado e receoso pudesse sentir-se confortável com ele.

"_Espero que amanhã pelo menos tolere a minha presença aqui em casa_", pensava o Alfa ao passar na frente do quarto, onde Levi já dormia.

* * *

***_Levi_***

Podia escutar os risos à minha volta enquanto um dos Alfas empurrava a minha cabeça para o interior de um balde cheio de água imunda. Pouco lhes importava a minha aflição, pois segundo eles, estavam apenas a atender a um pedido meu.

Depois do meu último proprietário ter sido morto, vagueei pelas ruas durante tempo incerto. Pouco ou nada encontrei para comer ou beber. O Alfa que antes me aprisionava fazia-me passar fome e sede porque dizia que eu não merecia ser tratado como uma pessoa com necessidades. Repetia incessantemente que era um desperdício de espaço, tempo e que me alimentava por caridade.

Quando morreu, pude escapar mas a fome e garganta seca fizeram-me inclusive vasculhar o lixo nas ruas em busca de algo comestível, mas o tempo ia passando e sentia-me enfraquecer.

Com o corpo fraco e incapaz de prosseguir, caí num dos becos da Cidade das Trevas. Não queria desistir, mas nada exceto a morte parecia estender-me a mão.

Entre estados de inconsciência intermitentes fui encontrado por outro Alfa. Ele acocorou-se e esperei que me golpeasse, que acabasse com tudo de uma vez. Só que uma parte de mim, recusava-se a desistir e por isso, com os lábios secos e voz quase perdida, consegui murmurar:

\- Água…

Por muito fraca e quase inaudível que fosse a minha voz, ele ouviu-me.

Vi-o sorrir e não sei porquê, mas aos meus olhos de criança não enxerguei maldade. Acreditei que tivesse encontrado alguém que me ia ajudar.

O quão trágico era ser inocente.

Eu já devia saber.

Já tinha vivido com outros Alfas.

Então porquê? Que razão havia para confiar? Nenhuma, mas quando és tão novo, quando ainda vês os olhos como uma criança, ainda acreditas na bondade dos outros mesmo que nunca tenhas visto o sol brilhar por mais de alguns ínfimos minutos.

Talvez tenha acreditado por achar que perderia a minha sanidade se não o fizesse.

O certo é que mais uma vez vi que sonhar, acreditar é inútil quando a escuridão e tudo o que mais de perverso exista te puxam e te engolem, sem que ninguém escute os teus gritos desesperados.

Acordei sobre um tapete empoeirado e atraído pelo cheiro de comida. A minha visão focou-se com dificuldade e vi o Alfa de antes com uma tigela na mão que colocava à minha frente. Ergui-me com os braços trémulos, olhando para ele e para a comida.

Um homem que teria os seus quarenta anos, sem cabelo e olhos verdes escuros. Tinha uma cicatriz que percorria todo o pescoço. Vestia uma t-shirt de um azul pálido e sujo e umas calças pretas.

\- Come. - Disse perante o meu silêncio e falta de movimentação.

Colocou a tigela de comida à minha frente e aguardou.

\- Obrigado. - Murmurei, ouvindo o meu estômago gritar de fome e ia pegar na tigela quando ouvi um…

\- Não.

Olhei para o Alfa com um ar confuso.

\- Não uses as mãos. - E diante do meu ar interrogativo, baixou bruscamente o meu rosto contra a tigela, ficando a escassos milímetros da comida quente. - Os Ómegas não usam as mãos para comer, apenas a boca.

Estava com tanta fome que ignorei o gesto brusco e a maldade das palavras. Comi como um animal esfomeado diante do ar divertido daquele Alfa e outros que notei que se iam reunindo numa pequena sala. Sem que eu pedisse, aquele Alfa trouxe mais uma tigela com comida, como se a intenção fosse matar a minha fome.

No fim, agradeci mais uma vez pela comida, embora me sentisse desconfortável perante os olhares dos desconhecidos.

\- Que idade é que essa coisa tem?

\- Tem ar de ser muito novo para o que precisamos.

\- Que idade tens? - Perguntou o Alfa que me tinha recolhido na rua e entregue as tigelas de comida.

\- Oito. - Respondi.

\- Vês? O que foi que eu disse? Mal deixou as fraldas.

\- É pele e osso.

\- Vamos usá-lo para…

\- Ninguém toca nele! - Falou a voz mais grave do Alfa que aparentemente exercia um maior grau de autoridade em relação aos outros. - Já viram bem os olhos? Por algum milagre não o tocaram antes. Se comer um pouco melhor e esperarmos que cresça um bocado, vale uma fortuna.

Na altura, não compreendia bem as palavras e concluí erradamente que aquele Alfa não deixaria que me fizessem mal. Aos meus olhos vi alguém que impediria os outros mal intencionados de se aproximarem. Ele tinha afastado os outros e por isso, cometi o erro de confiar.

\- Queria…

\- Hum? - Olhou para mim.

\- Queria um pouco de água. - Murmurei e na minha cabeça, a ideia de pedir água àquele Alfa não era perigoso. Ele era alguém em quem podia confiar. Afinal, tinha-me tirado da rua e oferecido comida.

Os outros Alfas riram.

Chamaram-me idiota, inocente, entre outras coisas perante o meu ar confuso.

\- Oh, parece que ficaste com uma ideia muito errada a meu respeito. - Falou o Alfa com um sorriso que começava a arrepiar-me. - Nem um por favor? Pensas que por não deixar que abusem de ti que te vou tratar como algum príncipe? Quem pensas que és?

Antes que pudesse perceber o que estava a acontecer, trouxeram um balde de água e colocaram-no à minha frente. Pouco depois, o Alfa em quem tinha pensado que podia confiar, empurrou a minha cabeça para dentro da água.

Os risos preencheram a sala diante do meu pânico. Sempre me que permitia respirar, pedia que parasse, implorava por piedade como alguns deles sugeriram que fizesse.

\- Se nasceste neste lugar e ainda confias nos outros, então mereces tudo o que já te aconteceu, o que está a acontecer e o que ainda vai acontecer. - Falava o Alfa depois de atirar-me para o interior de uma cave, onde além da escuridão que me rodeava, também podia ouvir algo a mover-se, provavelmente ratos. - Ninguém dá nada a ninguém. Tudo tem um preço.

Palavras como aquelas foram repetidas até fazerem parte dos meus pensamentos diários. Mesmo os dias mais calmos podiam facilmente tornar-se num inferno, bastando um deslize meu.

Nunca mais esqueceria aquela noite em que depois de mais um jantar limpava a cozinha com outro Ómega. Uma rapariga com talvez dois anos a mais do que eu que praticamente não falava e tremia ao mínimo ruído. Sem que ela tenha feito nada, repentinamente os Alfas entraram na cozinha e agarraram-na.

Não pude fazer nada, embora tenha tentando, mas apenas pude assistir como rasgavam os trapos que usava como roupas e a atiravam para cima da mesa, onde um após o outro, os Alfas usaram o corpo dele durante horas.

Pela primeira vez desde que tinha chegado, ela olhou diretamente nos meus olhos e estendeu-me a mão com lágrimas a mancharem a sua pele. Queria pedir-me ajuda ou dizer-me para fugir, até hoje não sei ao certo o que queria. Morreu dias depois dessa noite.

Porém, cada vez que recordava esse episódio, podia escutar claramente o choro e gritos desesperados que me ensinaram a esperar sempre o pior daqueles monstros que se chamavam a si mesmo de seres superiores.

Os meus olhos abriram-se incapazes de permanecer no sono abalado pelas memórias repletas de desespero, crueldade e desesperança que me roubaram o sono.

Aqueles pesadelos, aquelas memórias apenas frisavam como era um erro confiar nos outros e que se esquecesse dessa realidade, pagaria o preço.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Armin notou as olheiras como os sinais evidentes de uma noite mal dormida pelo outro Ómega que se recusava a estar no mesmo espaço que Eren, se isso significasse ficar a sós com ele.

Portanto, mesmo sabendo o quanto o Alfa queria aproximar-se de Levi, Armin passou a estar sempre presente durante o tratamento do rapaz de olhos desiguais que somente falava o básico, mas fora isso ignorava toda e qualquer tentativa de conversa por parte de Eren.

O moreno não sabia o que fazer, pois mesmo que pudesse ver o Ómega duas ou três vezes por dia para aplicar a pomada e mudar as ligaduras, não conseguia encontrar modo algum de falar com o jovem. Era como se as palavras que tinham trocado no dia do jantar não existissem e nem mesmo com a ajuda de Armin, Eren conseguia algum progresso.

Por outro lado, parecia impossível encontrar Hanji para conversar, Hitch tinha voltado a falar com ele apenas para insistir na conversa de se contentarem um com o outro, Christa continuava a achar o comportamento da namorada muito estranho e queria novidades acerca do novo Ómega, aliás esse tema também parecia ter conquistado Mikasa e Annie; Reiner e Berth andavam ausentes e por fim, havia qualquer coisa a acontecer entre Marco e Jean. No meio de amigos e conhecidos, apenas Connie e Sasha pareciam despreocupados e falavam com entusiasmo das casas que tinham visto em Maria e para onde se pretendiam mudar.

A cabeça do moreno estava cheia de problemas e preocupações e por isso, passou também a ficar silencioso sempre que ia à casa do Comandante cuidar de Levi. Este começou a notar o cansaço e ar cada vez menos animado do Alfa que de dia para dia, parecia deprimir-se cada vez mais.

Os dias iam passando e Levi sabia que devia estar satisfeito não só com as poucas horas que Irvin passava em casa, mas também com o silêncio de Eren que somente falava o essencial. Já nem mesmo Armin se sentia confortável para puxar conversa, tendo em conta o clima tenso e por isso, ficava no quarto ou na sala, enquanto lia um livro ou arrumava alguma coisa.

Isso aconteceu até ao dia em que o Comandante chegou um pouco mais cedo e chamou o Ómega loiro até ao escritório, deixando Eren e Levi sozinhos. De imediato, o Ómega ficou tenso e ponderava pedir ao Alfa para sair. Porém, também não queria dar o braço a torcer e demonstrar medo, até porque acreditava que Armin certamente não iria demorar.

\- Se quiseres posso sair e volto quando Armin qui estiver. - Falou Eren num tom desanimado que se intensificou ao notar o pequeno sobressalto do outro quando o ouviu. Já se preparava para recolher as mãos quando Levi se pronunciou:

\- Podes continuar.

\- Tens a certeza? - Indagou cauteloso. - Eu posso…

\- Já não deves demorar muito por isso, podes continuar.

\- Obrigado.

"_Devia ser eu a agradecer-te e não tu, idiota_", pensava Levi, evitando olhar para trás pois tinha a certeza que veria um sorriso. Podia notar pelas feromonas como o Alfa já não estava tão abatido como antes. "_Ficou assim só porque não o mandei embora?_", sentiu um frio na barriga e repentinamente, o telemóvel de Eren que estava sobre a cama e ao lado de Levi, começou a tocar.

O moreno usualmente deixava-o sempre visível para ver não só as horas, como para confirmar que não recebia qualquer chamada do trabalho ou dos amigos que pudesse passar despercebida. Ele tinha acabado de sujar as mãos com a pomada para dar início à massagem e olhou para o ecrã, confirmando o nome. Assim que o fez, decidiu que não iria ignorar a chamada, visto que pertencia a um dos amigos com quem tinha a certeza que algo estaria a acontecer.

\- Faz-me um favor, Levi. Atende por mim. Tenho as mãos sujas.

O rapaz olhou de soslaio e estendeu a mão, não vendo qualquer botão sobre a superfície e recordando-se que devia ser como o do Comandante.

Vendo a hesitação, Eren aproximou-se um pouco mais do rosto do Ómega.

\- Desliza o dedo da esquerda para a direta e depois pressiona o símbolo do lado esquerdo para colocar em alta voz. - Disse, resistindo à tentação de acercar-se um pouco mais e sentir de mais perto as feromonas apelativas que estavam tão perto.

Levi seguiu as indicações e para seu alívio, viu que as entendeu perfeitamente e isso levou a que o Alfa ficasse novamente a uma distância tolerável para que os batimentos cardíacos voltassem ao normal.

\- Demoraste a atender, Jaeger. Ainda na cama a dar trabalho à tua mão?

\- Vai à _puta_ que pariu, Jean. - Respondeu e Levi ficou confuso com o comentário do outro lado e surpreendido com o insulto do Alfa que sempre lhe parecia tão bem-disposto e educado. - Pensas que sou tão desocupado como tu? Não respondas. Vamos diretos ao ponto. Já era hora que tu ou o Marco ligassem.

\- O Marco disse alguma coisa?

\- Não precisa. - Afirmou Eren. - Nota-se perfeitamente quando alguma coisa não está bem.

\- Podes falar agora?

\- Não teria atendido se não pudesse. - Respondeu, continuando a espalhar a pomada e massajar as costas e ombros de Levi que mordia o lábio, mas desta vez tinha a conversa ao telemóvel como elemento para o distrair daquelas mãos que considerava perfeitas.

\- Preferia falar disto pessoalmente, mas não posso deixá-lo sozinho.

\- Não penso que se saíres por duas horas, ele vá morrer por sentir a tua falta, mas se queres começar a conversar por aqui, diz lá o que se passa. - Dizia, continuando a movimentar as mãos. - Embora eu tenha a certeza que tu és o idiota e a culpa deve ser tua.

Ouviu-se um suspiro do outro lado.

\- Acho que toda a conversa da Mikasa e da Annie voltou a pôr aquelas ideias na cabeça do Marco outra vez.

\- Conversa? Que conversa?

\- As Betas cuja expressão facial corresponde a um tijolo querem adotar uma criança que terá medo das mães. A sério, aquelas duas, logo elas que…

\- Não desvies o assunto para falar delas. - Interrompeu Eren. - Estamos a falar de ti e do Marco. Tu sempre soubeste que ele um dia queria ter crianças. Vocês juntaram-se sabendo disso e eu entendo que quisessem aproveitar a vida a dois por algum tempo, mas acho que o normal seria… enfim, depois deste tempo, também já devias sentir essa vontade. Afinal, costuma-se dizer que é algo inato dos Alfas, querer garantir a descendência e logo tu que tens tanto orgulho nos teus genes, ainda que eu não entenda porquê.

\- Vai à _merda_, Eren. Tens inveja e não tens muita moral para falar porque também não te vejo a passar esses genes magníficos e supostamente também já está na hora de o fazeres.

\- Sabes perfeitamente que ainda não o fiz porque ainda não encontrei alguém com queira dar um passo tão importante como esse. - Respondeu o moreno, não notando a atenção com que o Ómega escutava a conversa. - Mas quando tiver ao meu lado alguém que ame, gostava de ter uma família. - Ao notar o que tinha dito na presença do Ómega corou ligeiramente. - Não entendo porque não fazes o mesmo.

\- Eren, as coisas não são assim tão simples.

\- Tens um bom emprego. - Afirmou. - Estás sempre a esfregar-nos isso na cara. Podes dar uma vida confortável a uma família, se quiseres. Vocês gostam um do outro. Já passou algum tempo, digo eu necessário para te mentalizares dessas coisas ou… ainda pensas no que aconteceu?

\- Jaeger, tu prometeste…

\- Não contar a ninguém, mas estou a falar contigo e a perguntar-se, se o que aconteceu há uns meses atrás de alguma forma abalou as tuas ideias de constituir família.

\- Eu gosto do Marco.

\- Nunca disse o contrário.

\- Estás a insinuar. - Acusou o outro.

\- Estou a perguntar se te fez ter dúvidas.

\- Não admito que ponhas em dúvida o que sinto pelo Marco!

\- Antes daquilo, até parecias encaminhando para a ideia de ter uma família com ele.

\- Jaeger… - Era um tom de aviso.

\- Tens razão, não sou ninguém para duvidar do que sentes e nem acho que esse seja o problema, mas quero que te ponhas no lugar do Marco. Como achas que se sente? Quero que penses nele não só como pessoa, mas também no que significa para um Ómega que o Alfa não queira ter uma família.

\- Engraçado como não deves dizer estas _merdas_ ao Reiner e ao Berth.

\- Os dois entraram em acordo que esse não era um desejo forte dos dois, mas uma possibilidade remota. Contigo é diferente. Tu concordaste e assumiste o desejo dele como teu. Não o magoes, Jean. Põe as ideias no lugar e se for caso disso… conta-lhe a verdade.

\- Não sei porque te liguei.

\- Porque sabias que ia dizer-te o que precisas de ouvir e não o que queres ouvir. - Em seguida, viu que o amigo tinha desligado. - Sempre muito educado.

\- O teu amigo não vai ficar chateado por ter escutado a conversa?

Eren encolheu os ombros.

\- É um segredo nosso, pode ser? - Perguntou próximo à orelha que Ómega que se arrepiou.

\- Pode. - Murmurou, resistindo à tentação de virar o rosto e sentir as feromonas do Alfa que continuou a massagear as costas com cuidado. - É estranho… - Falou ao fim de um curto silêncio e surpreendeu-se por não ter sido capaz de prolongar a ausência de palavras.

\- O que é estranho? - Perguntou o Alfa curioso.

\- Que do grupo de amigos que tens e pelo que percebi, sendo tu o único solteiro, que ele te tenha escolhido a ti para falar do problema que tem em casa.

\- Aquele ser que na verdade devia ter nascido como um pónei, no fundo é boa pessoa, mas também te digo uma coisa, o facto de ser solteiro não significa que seja inútil como amigo. Às vezes, nem que seja só para ouvir ou para ter uma opinião de alguém que não está diretamente envolvido no problema, é bom que falemos assim uns com os outros.

\- Não quis dizer que os teus conselhos ou palavras em inúteis. - Retrucou assim que o Alfa acabou de falar. - Apenas achei estranho que te ligasse a ti já que parte da chamada consistiu em insultos.

\- Temos uma relação estranha. - Disse Eren pensativo.

\- Porque disseste que ele devia ter nascido como um pónei? - Questionou Levi curioso.

\- Um olhar para a cara dele e verias o mesmo que eu. Aliás… - Eren sorriu de lado com a ideia que lhe passou pela cabeça. - Pega no meu telemóvel e desliza o dedo como antes. - Viu o Ómega seguir as indicações. - Esse quadradinho mais baixo da galeria, põe o dedo sobre ele. Isso mesmo e agora, o terceiro do lado direito… sim, esse mesmo. Essa fotografia.

Na fotografia era possível ver Jean de perfil a levantar o dedo na direção do fotógrafo enquanto Marco tentava limpar o desenho nas costas do namorado.

\- Consegues perceber a semelhança dele com os papás de um pónei?

O rapaz observou em silêncio, até dizer:

\- Acho que entendo o que queres dizer.

Eren riu abertamente e arrepiou o outro que não compreendia como podia gostar tanto do som que tinha acabado de ouvir.

\- Eu sabia que não era o único!

Quanto a Levi tentava conter algum sorriso discreto que se queria assomar no seu rosto. Não queria acreditar de como de dias sem falar com aquele Alfa, passava a sentir-se tão confortável na presença dele. Tão confortável que acabou por ceder à tentação de conversar com ele e com isso, conseguiu ter dois rostos a quem associar os nomes que ouvia nas conversas de Eren com Armin.

Parte dele queria convencer-se que tudo aquilo não passava de curiosidade, mas teria que admitir que queria saber quem era as pessoas que costumavam pôr um sorriso no rosto do moreno.

\- Esse ao lado é o Marco. Desliza o dedo.

Levi assim o fez e desta vez, encontrou outra foto. Eren estava sentado sobre um rochedo enorme e uma rapariga loira abraçava-o. Os dois riam e o Alfa segurava o chapéu de palha da amiga que ameaçava voar com o vento.

\- A loirinha é a Christa.

\- A que dizes ser como uma irmã. - Completou o Ómega.

\- Sim. - Confirmou Eren.

\- Uma Ómega.

\- Sim. - Tornou a confirmar, não entendendo o tom de voz do outro.

\- Parecem próximos. - Deixou escapar.

\- Crescemos juntos. - Falou num tom nostálgico, recordando como todos os dias esperava que Christa saísse de casa para que fossem juntos para a escola. Encontrava-se de tal forma perdido nessas memórias que demorou um pouco para notar o silêncio do rapaz de cabelos negros que ainda olhava para o ecrã que escureceu devido à inatividade. Porém, Levi continuava aparentemente perdido em pensamentos. - Levi? Disse algo que não devia?

\- Não.

\- Se não quiseres conversar mais, também posso ficar calado outra vez e…

\- Naquele dia, não fizeste nada de errado. - Interpelou o Ómega ao pressentir não só pelo tom de voz, mas também pelas feromonas que o Alfa começava a ficar desanimado com a ideia de ser ignorado outra vez. - Eu… eu só não estou habituado a… estas coisas. - Tentou explicar. - De onde eu venho, a única forma de sobreviver é desconfiar, manter distâncias… eu… eu sei que não fizeste nada de errado, mas eu sou assim.

Num primeiro momento, Eren ficou pasmo com a interrupção do Ómega e pelas palavras que lhe causaram um alívio por confirmarem o que Armin lhe tinha dito. Em seguida, também se sentiu feliz porque apesar de todos os receios, do facto de ter sido condicionado a desconfiar de tudo e todos, Levi estava a ir contra tudo isso ao tentar explicar como se sentia.

O Alfa sentiu novamente a vontade de o abraçar, beijar, sentir a pele contra a sua. Queria fazer tudo isso enquanto agradecia por ter retirado em definitivo o peso que tinha no peito, pois mesmo com as palavras de Armin, temia ter feito ou dito algo de errado. Consequentemente, ouvir da boca do Ómega aquelas palavras teve um efeito nele que nem conseguia pôr em palavras.

\- Obrigado Levi. Obrigado por me teres explicado. Eu… sinto-me alivado por não ter feito nada de errado contigo. - Falou com um sorriso. - Eu posso imaginar como falar disto é difícil para ti e por isso, quero agradecer-te. Embora tenha que contar-te algo. - Viu o Ómega olhar de soslaio. - O Armin falou comigo. Ele disse-me algo parecido com o que disseste agora, mas acho que mesmo assim, fiquei co medo de ter feito algo de errado. Portanto, ouvir o que disseste agora, aliviou-me de uma forma que nem podes imaginar.

\- O que penso de ti não devia ser importante. Só aqui estás a fazer um favor ao…

\- Isso não é verdade. - Interrompeu Eren. - Eu gostava que me desses a oportunidade de te conhecer um pouco melhor. Eu preocupo-me com o teu bem-estar e… quem me dera ter-te encontrado antes… antes de te obrigarem a sofrer tanto. Eu sei que mesmo aqui em Rose ou Sina, as coisas não são justas para os Ómegas.

\- Não mudaria nada.

\- Huh?

\- Se te tivesse conhecido antes. - Esclareceu.

\- Não deixaria que te fizessem mal. Seria diferente, assim como será diferente daqui em diante. Sei que pode parecer que estou a pedir muito, mas podes confiar em mim. Seja o que for, se acontecer alguma coisa, se precisares de mim, podes contar comigo. Posso proteger-te se me deixares.

O Ómega não respondeu, implorando aos seus instintos para não reagirem àquelas palavras. Felizmente, estava sentado de costas, caso contrário o Alfa poderia ver o ligeiro rubor no rosto e a agitação que tentava esconder. Os instintos diziam-lhe para se virar e abraçar aquele Alfa e deixar que o moreno lhe provasse a veracidade daquelas palavras. Os instintos diziam-lhe para pedir ajuda aquele Alfa e submeter-se.

Também Eren tentava lidar com o embaraço das coisas que tinha dito sem qualquer hesitação. Não que fosse mentira, mas a forma como o tinha dito soava com um Alfa falava para o Ómega que lhe pertencia. Aquele era o tipo de palavras que se afirmavam, que se juravam e se prometiam quando um casal se juntava.

* * *

Entretanto no escritório, Armin acabava de ouvir do seu Alfa que devido a uma situação instável e perigosa com habitantes da Cidade das Trevas e um grupo de rebeldes que se suspeitava ser de Maria, provavelmente teria que ausentar-se por algum tempo. Essa informação veio depois de algumas perguntas colocadas ao Ómega loiro. Eram questões de rotina para averiguar como estavam as coisas em casa durante a ausência do Alfa e por exemplo, para saber se era necessário comprar alimentos ou outros bens para a casa.

Concluiu-se rapidamente que era necessária uma ida ao supermercado, mas essa parte da conversação desceu na escala de prioridades quando o Comandante anunciou que teria que ausentar-te por tempo incerto.

Ao ver a expressão do Ómega, Irvin chamou o jovem que se dirigiu a ele até estar sentado sobre as suas pernas. O Alfa então envolveu o outro num abraço, murmurando:

\- Pensava que te veria menos triste, Armin. Agora que tens companhia.

\- É verdade que tenho o Levi, mas… - Sentiu um beijo no rosto.

\- Voltarei logo que possível. Como já expliquei, vou estar envolvido em missões importantes. Delas dependem a segurança e estabilidade que temos em Rose e Sina.

\- Eu sei, Comandante e admiro e agradeço por tudo o que fez e faz, mas sinto a sua falta. - Recebeu outro beijo e virou o rosto para encontrar os lábios do Alfa que responderam ao pedido silencioso implícito naquele gesto.

O Ómega sabia que a ausência do Alfa seria benéfica para Levi. Se fosse prolongada, proporcionaria o tempo necessário para a recuperação do companheiro e consequente, fuga. Porém, como Ómega marcado sentia a falta do Alfa e os seus instintos diziam-lhe para aproveitar cada momento na companhia do Comandante. Este que interrompeu o beijo para ordenar que o rapaz se levantasse e se livrasse da roupa que tinha.

Como sempre , Armin obedeceu e não foi capaz de disfarçar a impaciência ao retirar cada peça de roupa. Usualmente, o Alfa pedia que o fizesse de forma mais lenta e até provocante, mas era óbvio através das feromonas dos dois que não queriam perder tempo.

Assim que retirou a última peça de roupa ia voltar para o colo do Alfa, mas este ergueu-se e empurrou o rapaz para cima da secretária, sentando-o. Armin afastou as pernas para receber o Alfa que abriu alguns botões da camisa ao mesmo tempo, que tomava os lábios do Ómega.

Irvin adorava a forma como aquele Ómega se entregava a ele em total submissão. Era possível sentir as feromonas de desejo envolverem-no e sem pedir ou ordenar, o rapaz venerava-o com toques e palavras. Sempre que o tinha nos seus braços, recordava-se como tinha feito a escolha certa em trazê-lo do centro.

Como já era habitual, assim que desapertou as próprias calças, o loiro estava preparado para o receber. Ouviu o rapaz gemer demoradamente quando entrou dentro dele e envolveu-o em mais um beijo antes de iniciar os movimentos de vai e vem. Rápidos e movidos pelo desejo que se manifestava quase em desespero palpável nas forma como se tocavam.

Em pouco tempo, o Ómega arfava e gemia cada vez mais alto, completamente tomado pelo momento, mergulhado nas feromonas carregadas de prazer que o impediam de pensar na realidade e somente se podia concentrar naquele homem à sua frente.

Quando o Alfa mordeu-o na marca, ambos gemeram, atingindo o clímax em simultâneo.

Com uma mão, Irvin apoiava-se na mesa para não cair sobre Armin e com a outra mão oferecia um suporte nas costas do jovem de cabelos dourados que ainda sentia o corpo mole, mas saciado. Depois de ter o fôlego mais controlado, beijou o rosto do rapaz que o abraçou.

\- Meu Armin… sempre tão perfeito.

O rapaz sorriu, roçando o nariz contra o rosto do Alfa.

\- Comandante… Alfa… - Murmurou, recebendo mais um beijo no rosto.

\- Podemos repetir isto mais tarde, mas por enquanto, precisamos recompor-nos.

\- Sim, Comandante. - Disse, desfazendo o abraço e ao ver que também tinha sujado o Alfa, desculpou-se, mas o outro apenas sorriu e entregou-lhe um pano para que limpasse os vestígios físicos do ocorrido entre eles. Só depois, vestiu as roupas e notou que o Comandante ainda queria dizer-lhe alguma coisa.

\- O Eren falou comigo sobre querer levar-te a ti e ao Levi a um passeio. Vai passar um fim de semana com os amigos. - Começou por dizer. - Tendo em conta, os problemas recentes, devia dizer que não mas também não quero que estejas sozinho. Portanto, decidi deixar que te leve.

\- Obrigado Comandante, mas… e o Levi?

\- Neste fim de semana tentarei estar em casa, pelo menos no sábado e ele ficará comigo. Não creio que seja boa ideia dar-lhe o privilégio de sair desta forma, visto que ainda se está a habituar a nós.

Armin tentava disfarçar o melhor que podia o quanto a ideia de deixar Levi sozinho em casa com o Comandante o preocupava. Por momentos, ficou feliz por ter recebido autorização para ir com Eren à casa dos amigos, mas nunca pensou que Levi não receberia a mesma permissão.

\- Se me permite perguntar, se o Comandante afirmou que só vai estar em casa um dos dois dias, significa que depois ele vai ficar sozinho?

\- Incomoda-te?

\- Ele ainda está em recuperação e… - Hesitou um pouco. - Sabendo de onde veio, imagino que nunca tenha viajado antes. Eu gostava que viesse connosco.

Irvin sorriu.

\- Mas tu mereces toda a minha confiança e por isso, deves ser recompensado. Quanto ao Levi tem tido uma adaptação mais conturbada e não penso que mereça uma recompensa destas por enquanto. Além disso, será bom ter algum tempo a sós com ele. Tu estás sempre a tentar protegê-lo, Armin. Eu gosto de ver, mas também é importante que ele se envolva comigo.

\- O meu desejo é que ele se integre o melhor possível e por isso, ajudo-o e tento estar sempre presente ao lado dele.

\- E eu agradeço a tua dedicação, mas penso que eu e ele precisamos passar algum tempo a dois, assim como tu foste afortunado nesse aspeto. E mesmo que não consiga estar em casa durante os dois dias, não te preocupes pois não o deixarei sozinho. - Fez um ar pensativo. - Tenho a certeza que o Nile não se incomoda de passar um dia com ele, não achas?

Armin nunca imaginou que algum dia tivesse que forçar um sorriso tão neutro perante o que ouvia. Não conseguia pensar em nada que alterasse as intenções do Alfa. Se aquelas intenções fossem adiante, só podia imaginar como Levi se sentiria ao saber que só podia escolher entre passar o dia com o Comandante ou com o Nile. Este último que tinha feito os piores comentários na noite do jantar e que o Ómega loiro temia que pudesse provocar uma má reação do seu companheiro. O que desencadearia alguma situação potencialmente perigosa.

Mas o que podia dizer? Que razões poderiam fazer com que fosse possível Levi acompanhá-lo a Maria com Eren? Armin temia pelo que podia acontecer, mas sentia-se perdido quanto ao podia fazer para evitar aquela situação.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	10. Só mais uma mentira

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews *.*_

**-X-**

* * *

**Só mais uma mentira**

Quando Armin regressou ao quarto, onde Eren finalizava o tratamento, reparou que embora estivessem silenciosos, o clima tenso dos últimos dias havia desaparecido. O companheiro estava visivelmente mais calmo e viu também um ligeiro rubor na cara do Alfa.

Isso de certa forma deixou o Ómega loiro curioso acerca do que teria acontecido. No entanto, era consciente que nem era preciso que Levi tivesse dito alguma coisa. Armin tinha notado os olhares e a atração de Eren por Levi e não o podia censurar. Afinal, até mesmo ele como Ómega, mal conseguia disfarçar o interesse no jovem com heterocromia.

A atração entre Ómegas existia, mas não era um traço comum. Se bem que o loiro sabia que apesar de muito atraentes, as feromonas não eram o único aspeto apelativo do companheiro. Por muito rude que por vezes fosse com as palavras, Armin gostava da frontalidade e sinceridade com que o outro dizia as coisas. Consequentemente, era fácil ver quando tentava mentir e por muito convincente que quisesse ser, o loiro podia ver e identificar com facilidade as palavras forçadas.

Também admirava a determinação e a assertividade com que fazia as coisas, e que apesar de ter vivido na Cidade das Trevas não era alguém derrotado ou cético, como dizia ser.

Caso não acreditasse em coisa alguma, não almejaria viver conceitos como a liberdade.

Nem mesmo um passado que claramente o tinha marcado, apagou o sonho, o desejo de ser livre e o acreditar que podia viver uma realidade diferente.

Armin desconfiava que nem mesmo Levi se apercebia como era alguém sonhador. Tinha a certeza que se dissesse algo assim, o outro o chamaria de idiota e perguntaria onde tinha batido com a cabeça.

Contudo, ele era um sonhador mesmo que não fosse consciente disso. Só que não era o tipo de sonhador que esperava que um dia as coisas melhorassem sem fazer nada. Ele era o género de sonhador que lutava para tornar os seus desejos uma realidade.

O loiro nunca tinha conhecido um Ómega assim. Um sonhador e lutador.

Além disso, mesmo que não fosse particularmente alto, como era uma característica comum à espécie, a verdade é que não tinha a constituição física habitual. O corpo era forte com os músculos desenvolvidos numa proporção que o favorecia muito e que fazia o loiro observá-lo várias vezes quando trocava de roupa.

Antes de ter partido as costelas, todos os dias assistia às flexões e outros exercícios para manter a forma. Levi dizia que para ele nunca era uma hipótese descuidar a força que aprendeu a controlar e melhorar.

Armin tentou acompanhar o ritmo dele algumas vezes e envergonhou-se pela sua falta de aptidão física, embora tenha valido a pena ver Levi tentar segurar a vontade de rir.

Os sorrisos eram raros, mas o loiro achava que fazia o outro ainda mais atraente.

E claro, adorava também aqueles momentos muito pontuais em que Levi passava a mão nos seus cabelos e deixava que ficasse perto dele.

Essas coisas faziam com que pensasse como iria sentir a falta dele, mas já tinha decidido que o ajudaria a deixar aquela casa.

Entretanto, teria que concentrar os seus pensamentos em formas de impedir que Levi ficasse a sós em casa com o Comandante, ou pior, com Nile. Este último era bem mais preocupante.

\- Como está a correr a recuperação dele? - Questionou Armin.

\- Muito bem. - Respondeu Eren. - A regeneração está a atuar sem problemas e por isso, penso que daqui a uns dias, também já posso tirar as ligaduras.

\- Ótimo. - O loiro sorriu. - São boas notícias não achas Levi?

\- Sim. - Murmurou.

O rapaz de cabelos negros tentava minimizar a respiração e não queria que Armin se aproximasse, pois sentia as feromonas do outro Alfa envolverem-no por completo. Por muito que soubesse como o outro era tratado de forma diferente pelo Comandante, a ideia de que o loiro gostasse de ser tomado por ele continuava a ser incompreensível.

\- Acho que vou trocar umas palavrinhas com o Comandante Smith. - Falou Eren ao limpar as mãos numa pequena toalha.

Em seguida, levantou-se da cama e piscando o olho a Levi, disse:

\- As melhoras e até amanhã.

\- Até amanhã. - Respondeu, desviando ligeiramente o olhar ao ver o Alfa sorrir perante a resposta e depois de pegar na maleta, saiu.

"_Com alguma sorte, quem sabe o Eren consiga convencê-lo. Será que o devia ter alertado para as intenções do Comandante? Mas acho que com o fim de semana tão próximo, o Eren vai falar sobre o assunto sem que seja necessário a minha intervenção_", concluiu o jovem de olhos azuis.

\- Vai tomar banho, Armin.

\- Huh?

\- Cheiras a gorila. Vai tomar banho. - Falou Levi.

O Ómega loiro sabia que não devia rir porque tinham acabado de insultar o seu Alfa, mas não foi capaz de evitar. A forma rude e direta que o outro tinha de dizer as coisas, às vezes podia ser bem divertida.

\- Se tomar banho, dás-me um abraço? - Viu o outro arquear uma sobrancelha.

\- Porque é que eu faria isso?

\- Como recompensa. - Respondeu com um sorriso divertido.

\- Recompensa?

\- Pelo meu comportamento, por ser obediente e seguir os teus conselhos.

\- Armin…

\- Por favor? - Pediu.

\- Tch… - Virou o rosto.

\- Yeah, ganhei um abraço! - Disse animado. - Não demoro!

Após ter a reação que queria do outro Ómega, o jovem de cabelos dourados saiu do quarto. Por vezes, Levi alinhava nesse tipo de pedidos e brincadeiras e isso apenas comprovava as ideias do outro acerca do fundo bom que ele tinha, pois podia simplesmente deixá-lo a falar sozinho como fez inicialmente.

Estava prestes a entrar na casa de banho, quando ouviu as vozes do Comandante e de Eren. Teria ignorado a conversa se não tivesse escutado parte de uma frase em que o Alfa de olhos verdes dizia compreender a preocupação com a recuperação de Levi, mas que cuidaria bem dele.

Pelos vistos, Irvin acabava de anunciar que deixaria Armin ir a passeio até Maria, mas mesma permissão não havia sido concedida ao outro Ómega. Um aspeto que o moreno contestava de uma forma educada, mas Armin desconfiava que Eren teria que ser mais assertivo e convincente com as palavras.

Curioso pelo rumo da conversa, parou para escutar e só esperava que houvesse um desfecho favorável ou pelo menos, lhe ocorresse algo que pudesse dizer ou fazer, caso Eren não fosse bem-sucedido.

\- Não duvido que cuides bem dos meus Ómegas, mas desta vez, faço questão de passar tempo com o Levi. Sinto que não tenho dado tanta atenção como deveria.

\- Eu compreendo, Comandante, mas neste caso seria prudente que o deixasse comigo até porque estou na reta final do tratamento e não seria aconselhável fazer uma interrupção de dois dias. Pode adiar ou prejudicar a boa recuperação que tem tido.

"_É um bom argumento_", pensava Armin.

\- Agradeço a preocupação, mas como tu próprio disseste a recuperação dele tem sido excecional e como tal, não penso que dois dias façam muita diferença.

\- Comandante…

\- Não digo que não o deixe ir numa outra ocasião, mas desta vez, quero que fique em casa.

"_Ele também não o vai conseguir fazer mudar de ideias_", concluiu Armin desanimado.

\- O que será que posso fazer? - Murmurou Armin pensativo e entrou na casa de banho para um momento bem demorado debaixo do chuveiro, enquanto pensava no que poderia fazer.

Quanto a Levi estava próximo a uma das janelas do quarto, espreitando discretamente para o exterior onde viu o Alfa moreno passar até entrar em casa.

Contudo, a sua atenção voltou-se de imediato para a porta quando Irvin entrou e sorriu ao vê-lo.

\- Ouvi dizer que estás a ter uma boa recuperação. - Disse, fechando a porta. - E consigo ver que de facto, pareces-me muito melhor. Também ouvi dizer que estão a contar contigo para uma viagem neste fim de semana. - Parou na frente do rapaz que o encarava com uma postura tensa. - Estou a pensar em deixar-te ir, mas preciso que continues a ser um bom menino. - Estendeu a mão até tocar no rosto do Ómega. - Consegues ser bem obediente?

\- Sim, senhor. - Respondeu.

Levi sabia que o Alfa iria servir-se de qualquer motivo para o impedir de viajar e por isso, considerou que o mais acertado seria comportar-se. Além disso, estava quase totalmente recuperado e não podia deitar tudo a perder.

Portanto, quando Alfa se debruçou para alcançar os seus lábios, cerrou os olhos, mas não fez qualquer tentativa para se afastar.

\- Agora, sabes o que fazer, não é? Quero um beijo tal e qual como o Armin te ensinou.

O Ómega esforçava-se por ignorar a náusea que sentia com a presença, toque, cheiro e gosto daquele que mordeu o seu lábio e fez com que tivesse que consentir o beijo. Felizmente, havia algo para o distrair. O gosto, as feromonas de Armin ainda se encontravam bem presentes e por isso, tornavam aquele beijo ligeiramente suportável.

Contudo, a forma possessiva e brusca com que o Alfa movia a língua e a boca contra o jovem Ómega, afligiam-no pela dificuldade e falta de vontade em acompanhar o ritmo. Ouvir o Comandante gemer e agarrar a sua cintura com força suficiente para o marcar também o preocupava.

Felizmente o beijo terminou quando Irvin notou que Levi ainda não sabia muito bem como respirar de forma adequada durante um momento como aquele. Porém, estava muito satisfeito com a submissão demonstrada e pelo facto, de o rapaz estar a tentar agradá-lo.

\- Aprendes rápido. O Armin tem razão. - Comentou, acariciando o rosto do rapaz. - Só tens que aprender a respirar um pouco melhor. - Afastou a mão e retirou um papel do bolso na frente dos olhos de cores diferentes que mostraram alguma confusão. - Quero que me respondas a algumas coisas, meu anjo. Se me deres as informações que pretendo, recompenso-te, pode ser?

\- Sim senhor. - Respondeu e viu o Alfa desdobrar o papel que na verdade, revelava-se como uma fotografia que entregou ao rapaz.

\- Conheces esse sujeito?

Na fotografia encontrava-se um Alfa amarrado e amordaçado. Vários hematomas cobriram o homem, deixando-o quase irreconhecível. Repetia o quase, pois como o tinha visto diversas vezes, ainda o conseguia reconhecer debaixo da figura sangrenta.

\- Sim… - Murmurou. - É o Eduardo.

\- É o líder do grupo de Alfas com quem estavas? - Quis saber Irvin, congratulando-se pela ideia de ter decidido mostrar a fotografia ao Ómega.

\- Não senhor. - Respondeu. - Mas era tipo braço direito dele.

\- Hum… consegues identificar o líder se te mostrar mais algumas fotografias?

\- Sim senhor. - Responde pensativo acerca das razões para aquelas perguntas.

\- Muito bem, então vem comigo. - Falou e o jovem de cabelos negros assentiu e seguiu o Comandante pelo corredor até entrarem no escritório.

Em seguida, assistiu como o Alfa retirava várias fotografias de uma pasta e as espalhava sobre a mesa. Ao aproximar-se, Levi reconhecia cada Alfa e Beta, visto que o seu último proprietário era um Alfa bastante conhecido na Cidade das Trevas e dominava vários negócios ilícitos.

\- Consegues dizer-me quem são e a hierarquia de cada um?

O Ómega agrupou as fotografias, referindo nomes e explicando as atividades e como se organizavam. Sabendo que o Alfa era um dos militares que realizava missões para desmantelar algumas redes desses negócios do mercado negro, só esperava que com aquelas informações fosse possível prender ou eliminar mais alguns monstros que vagueavam naquele local.

Não obstante esse desejo, o rapaz não era ingénuo ao ponto de pensar que os militares de Sina e Rose arriscavam-se naquelas missões para salvar as vítimas ou pelas razões vazias acerca de paz e segurança. Eles atuavam com rusgas e confrontos violentos sempre que deixavam de ter benefícios ou vantagens naquele mercado obscuro.

Portanto, Levi esperava que os confrontos entre eles acabassem no fundo, por eliminar elementos tanto de um lado como do outro.

Quanto ao Comandante estava surpreendido com o que o Ómega sabia, visto que Mike não tinha conseguido recolher tanta informação nos dias em que o teve. Porém, sem muita pressão, testemunhava na primeira pessoa como Levi revelava aspetos bem interessantes e valiosos para as próximas missões.

Não colocava a hipótese de que tudo fosse mentira porque também era muito bom a reconhecer quando alguém mentia e além disso, tudo era demasiado elaborado para que fosse inventado no calor do momento. Era evidente que o rapaz também não possuía qualquer tipo de lealdade para com o antigo proprietário, mas ainda assim teve que perguntar…

\- Curioso, penso que o Mike terá feito perguntas semelhantes. Por que não lhe deste estas informações?

Consciente de que devia ser cuidadoso com a resposta, Levi pensou rapidamente nas palavras. Não devia mentir em tudo, mas a verdade devia ser formulada de uma forma que agradasse aquele homem.

\- Tem a ver com a forma como perguntou e também o fez sem as fotografias. Isso não ajudou porque não sabia de quem estava a falar. - Hesitou um pouco. - E também… só devo responder a quem devo lealdade.

Um sorriso desenhou-se no rosto do Alfa.

\- Hum, imagino que o Mike não tivesse estas fotografias e isso com certeza não ajudou muito, mas fico muito satisfeito com as tuas palavras. - Acariciou o rosto do rapaz que se manteve imóvel. - Mas em todas as tuas palavras, não falaste ou apontaste o líder. Aquele que pelos vistos, cuidou de ti.

\- Não está em nenhuma das fotografias, senhor. O Alfa… o Mário não costumava envolver-se diretamente nas coisas. Age e controla os outros desde pontos diferentes, mas… - Afastou-se da carícia do Alfa e apontou para uma das fotografias. - Há uma escotilha, uma pequena porta por detrás destes entulhos. Dá acesso ao meio de um dos labirintos subterrâneos. A poucos metros da entrada há um Beta, o Jorge que fez o mapa do local, ou melhor, ele é o mapa. O Mário preferiu manter tudo fora do papel para evitar que essa informação caísse nas mãos erradas, mas se alguém conseguir apanhar esse Beta…

\- Terá acesso ao mapa. - Concluiu o Alfa. - Ótimo, isso pode ser muito útil. De facto, surpreende-me que te tenham revelado tantas coisas.

\- Pensavam vender-me a alguém de Sina, um homem de negócios que com certeza não me faria perguntas acerca do que via ou ouvia no meu dia-a-dia na Cidade das Trevas. A minha venda nunca seria para um militar. - Explicou.

\- Então tive muita sorte em encontrar alguém que sabe a quem deve ser fiel. - Comentou o Alfa. - E posso saber como é que sabes que se esse Beta for apanhado, vai colaborar?

\- Porque ninguém da Cidade das Trevas quer ficar lá. Tenho a certeza que conseguem dar-lhe algo que ele queira. A palavra lealdade lá tem pouco significado.

Levi também preferia que os militares desmantelassem a rede que o Jorge vigiava até porque aquele labirinto em específico era utilizado por exemplo, para dar uma falsa liberdade aos Ómegas. Basicamente, largavam-nos lá, dizendo que se encontrassem a saída, podiam fugir, mas a maioria morria ou era apanhada por algum Alfa que se divertiam com aquele "jogo".

\- Meu anjo, há alguma coisa na superfície que queiras ver? - Perguntou o Alfa.

\- Huh? - Balbuciou confuso.

\- A tua recompensa. - Explicou sumariamente. - Foste um bom menino, quero recompensar-te.

\- Eu… - Na verdade temia que fosse recompensá-lo de alguma forma perversa, portanto aquilo apanhou-o desprevenido. - Eu… não sei, senhor. Não sei exatamente o que há na superfície.

\- Hum, então vamos pensar entre os dois e em breve, levo-te a algum sítio. Agora que estás a melhorar, podemos fazer muitas coisas. Embora saibas que tudo o que fiz é porque gosto de ti, porque precisavas de aprender. Não concordas?

Viu o Ómega baixar a cabeça.

\- Sim senhor. - Respondeu, esforçando-se para não aparentar um tom de voz falso.

\- Tão obediente, tão doce. - Murmurou, acariciando o rosto do jovem e erguendo-o para que se encarassem. - Tens uns olhos de tirar o fôlego a qualquer um. Quero um beijo que também me retire o fôlego.

Levi fechou os olhos e sentiu como o Alfa o enlaçava pela cintura e trazia-o para mais perto, antes de encostar os lábios. O Ómega não mostrou resistência às feromonas que lhe diziam para se submeter. Deixou o corpo quase mole e mesmo assim, sentiu o Alfa cravar os dentes no lábio que não entreabriu no momento certo.

Juntamente com a língua do Comandante notou o gosto do sangue que se misturava com a saliva, as feromonas e todas as sensações que o nauseavam.

Queria empurrar, golpear aquele Alfa e gritar para que nunca mais o tocasse.

Ser consciente de que uma reação dessas deitaria tudo a perder e que submeter-se àquilo era a melhor opção, deixava-o com um nó na garganta. Mais uma vez, sentia-se usado e sujo. Parte dele, queria até chorar de raiva por tudo o que tinha que deixar acontecer.

Não queria.

Odiava.

Sentia nojo daquele Alfa.

A certa altura, pensava que acabaria por tentar empurrar Irvin, quando o telemóvel começou a tocar. Algo que acontecia com frequência nos últimos tempos e que Levi agradecia sempre que acontecia. Aliás, aquele tinha sido um ótimo momento, pois originou a desculpa ideal para que o outro o largasse e indicasse que deveria sair. Mas não sem antes avisar que queria que mantivesse sigilo absoluto acerca da conversa que tinham tido no escritório.

Assentindo, saiu do escritório e dirigiu-se de imediato à outra casa de banho e desocupada para passar água na boca. Tencionava limpar não só o sangue do lábio cortado, como também o gosto do Alfa.

Em seguida, vendo as horas, acabou por ir até à cozinha iniciar a preparação da refeição. Mesmo que lhe tenham dito várias vezes que devia repousar, tendo em conta as dores quase inexistentes que tinha, não via motivo para continuar deitado na cama.

Ao entrar nessa divisão da casa, reparou mais uma vez como as janelas estavam sempre abertas e como o vizinho fazia o mesmo, era possível vê-lo passar algumas vezes. A circulação do ar também fazia com que fosse possível que inspirasse as feromonas que sem dúvida, era bem mais agradáveis do que aquelas que era obrigado a sentir todos os dias.

Porém, não teve muito tempo para observar os movimentos do vizinho, pois logo Armin entrou na cozinha com os cabelos molhados, t-shirt de cor verde musgo e uns calções pretos e de braços abertos. O loiro teve que aproximar-se, pois o rapaz de cabelos negros não foi ao seu encontro, mas mesmo assim não negou o abraço.

O loiro reparou no lábio cortado e nas feromonas do Alfa que envolvia aquele que tinha no braço e apertou um pouco mais o abraço, sobretudo quando recordou que caso não fizesse alguma coisa, iria deixá-lo sozinho e entregue à sua sorte com o Comandante e pior… Nile.

Levi apercebeu-se dos braços à sua volta, apertaram-no com mais força, mas não de um modo incómodo. Era como… se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, mas como o loiro depois do abraço sorriu e começou a falar acerca do jantar, acabou por não ter a oportunidade de perguntar.

* * *

***_Eren_***

Nem mesmo as trocas de mensagens com os meus amigos conseguiam atenuar a desilusão que me acompanhava ao saber que não poderia levar Levi comigo. Nunca me passou pela cabeça que o Comandante fosse negar essa sugestão. Nunca o fez antes com o Armin e por isso, esperava que com o outro Ómega também não existisse qualquer problema.

Criei tantas expectativas em torno deste fim de semana…

Esperava que fora de casa, pudesse aproveitar melhor o tempo na companhia dele e conhecer um pouco mais do rapaz que se mantinha silencioso grande parte do tempo.

Logo agora que tinha voltado a falar comigo, não podia passar tempo com ele.

Aliás, em breve deixaria de ter desculpas para ir à casa do Comandante todos os dias e isso também me inquietava. Mesmo que ele se ausentasse muito, a verdade é que aquela era a desculpa ideal para estar com ele todos os dias.

Suspirei.

Não devia desejar que o mau estar dele se prolongasse. Se estava a melhorar deveria ficar feliz e até ficaria mais, se o pudesse levar comigo para conhecer os meus amigos e… passar tempo comigo. Aprender mais sobre ele. Entender se a atração era somente física ou havia algo bem mais sério por detrás de todo o meu descontrolo quando se tratava dele.

Demorei tanto tempo para controlar o meu temperamento e feromonas para que um Ómega repentinamente, colocasse em causa tudo o que me ensinaram a racionalizar. Se fosse só desejo, apenas atração física acabaria por acalmar-me com o passar do tempo, mas infelizmente não sentia isso a acontecer.

Pelo contrário, ficar perto dele e nem sequer tocar como queria, estava a enlouquecer-me.

Eu que costumava ter um sono pesado e sem sobressaltos, acordava a meio da noite inúmeras vezes, depois de sonhos… vívidos e intensos.

Subitamente, o meu telemóvel toca e quase tive uma síncope porque mais uma vez a minha mente estava a vaguear para pensamentos e imagens inapropriadas acerca de um certo Ómega. O que ao ver o nome no ecrã, teria que desaparecer por completo porque não era esse tipo de coisas que queria ter em mente enquanto falava com…

\- Olá mãe.

\- Olá querido. - Respondeu. - Quando pensavas ligar-me? Sabes que fico preocupada quando passas tanto tempo sem dar notícias.

\- A última chamada foi só há uns dias. - Relembrei com um sorriso. - Mas desculpa, prometo que tento não esquecer-me de ligar mais vezes.

\- Ou não andavas a evitar ligar porque andas a esconder-me alguma coisa? Andas outra vez a colecionar namoradas, Eren Jaeger?

Revirei os olhos.

\- Não, mãe. Já expliquei que nunca andei a colec…

\- Não mintas à tua mãe. - Tinha a certeza que teria a mão na cintura enquanto dizia estas coisas. - Pensas que me esqueço da cena que eu e o teu pai vimos quando decidimos chegar mais cedo a casa?

\- Estava com amigos.

\- Amigas, Eren. Amigas no plural em cima de ti e tu não estavas muito composto. Até hoje, não acredito que estivesses completamente vestido.

\- Eu já expliquei que… bem, enfim, esquece não vou tentar mudar as tuas ideias fixas. - Concluí. - Ligaste para atirar-me à cara velhas histórias do passado?

\- Liguei para saber se está tudo bem, se há novidades. - Disse num tom pouco inocente.

\- Mãe… okay, com qual dos meus amigos falaste e quem esteve a inventar coisas?

\- Oh Eren não acreditas no pressentimento de mãe?

\- Foi a Annie ou a Mikasa? - Perguntei.

\- Ah! Então é verdade que há alguém! - Disse satisfeita. - Disseram-me que andavas com a cabeça no ar, a fazer perguntas que só pessoas apaixonadas fazem.

\- Eu não estou apaixonado. - Murmurei, sentindo-me corar e quase que podia ver o sorriso dela.

\- Ah sim? Então, responde-me, conseguiste dizer isso sem corar?

\- Oh mãe, por favor, precisas de parar com isto. Não está… a acontecer nada de especial.

\- Quem é ela? - Perguntou curiosa e após uma longa pausa. - Ou ele?

\- Não há… eu… - Respirei fundo. - Não posso sentir nada de especial por alguém que mal conheço. Eu… eu acho que… enfim, não faz sentido.

Credo! O meu cérebro estava a dar um nó e tudo porque estava a sentir-me no meio de uma contradição entre o que dizia e estava a pensar. E após um curto silêncio, ouvi um grito da minha mãe que me assustou por alguns momentos, até dizer:

\- Quero saber quem é! Aww, o meu Eren finalmente está apaixonado!

\- Mãe!

\- Mas é verdade, não mintas, Eren Jaeger que eu ainda sou tua mãe e deves-me respeito! - E em seguida riu-se. - Oh meu Deus, o meu Eren é um romântico. - Ouvi-a soluçar.

\- Mãe? - Perguntei genuinamente preocupado.

\- Não sabes o quanto tive medo que isto pudesse não acontecer porque enfim, tu eras um pouco homem das cavernas com isto dos sentimentos, mas é tão bom ver que eu, o teu pai e os teus amigos conseguimos transformar-te de tal forma que até te apaixonaste à primeira vista! - A minha mãe estava literalmente a chorar de felicidade e obviamente só agora concluía que eu era capaz de ter relacionamentos normais. - Ai, eu estou tão feliz! Quero conhecer o meu genro! Quando vens cá? Tens que o trazer! Aliás, tu não entras nesta casa se não vieres acompanhado por ele. - Claramente já estava a fazer planos.

\- Mãe, eu e ele não…

\- Tu ainda não lhe disseste que estás com insónias por causa dele?

\- Como é que tu sa… mãe puseste câmaras cá em casa?

\- Estás com um tom de voz sonolento e além disso, os teus amigos também comentaram que estavas mais cansado que o habitual. Espero que até sejam insónias por pensamentos românticos e não porque já andas a montar o pobre do Ómega para recuperar o tempo perdido.

\- Oh meu Deus, vou desligar! Não vamos ter este tipo de conversas!

\- Oh filho, mas isto é perfeitamente natural. Nós já conversámos sobre isto.

\- Vou desligar. - Avisei novamente.

\- Desligas a chamada e eu corto-te algo que com certeza, te fará falta para o que tencionas fazer com o Ómega.

\- Mãe… - Fiz uma pausa. - Espera lá, antes falaste como se tivesse a fazer… coisas com o Ómega e agora falas em intenções.

\- A julgar pelas tuas respostas, começo a concluir que ainda não lhe disseste. Posso saber do que estás à espera? Eu já devia estar a ser visitada pelos meus netos. - Ouvi a voz do meu pai. - Grisha, meu querido, o nosso Eren está finalmente a fazer-se homem! Vem cá!

\- Ok, vou desligar. - Falei, desligando a chamada e decidindo enfrentar as ameaças dela mais tarde quando voltássemos a falar.

Gostava muito da minha mãe, mas ultimamente não conseguíamos ter uma conversa normal sem que falasse da minha necessidade de casar e dar-lhe netos. Dizia que queria ver-me feliz, mas a julgar pelas lágrimas de felicidade e gritos que ouvi do outro lado, não sei bem quem de nós estava mais feliz com a ideia de casamento. Não que fosse contra essa ideia, mas não concordava com alturas ou idades certas para que isso acontecesse.

Basicamente, não concordava que outros definissem quando deveria procurar alguém, casar e ter filhos. Acreditava que essas coisas aconteciam naturalmente sem que tivesse que preocupar-me com prazos, mas obviamente ter os meus pais como exemplo a seguir, não ajudava a que quisesse seguir os meus próprios passos e não os que a sociedade queria impor.

Por outro lado, assustava-me a forma como a minha mãe continuava a ser capaz de ler as minhas reações ou palavras, embora…

\- Apaixonado… - Murmurei com um frio na barriga e senti-me corar.

Achava que fosse um pouco cedo para definir as coisas dessa forma, mas não podia mentir que aquele Ómega fazia-me sentir de uma forma diferente e incomparável com outras situações.

Mas paixão? Talvez fosse cedo demais para classificar as coisas dessa forma.

No entanto, a chegada do dia em que levaria o Armin comigo frisou mais uma vez como queria passar por cima de proibições ou pessoas para poder trazer Levi comigo. Foi impossível não notar na surpresa e desânimo no rosto dele quando percebeu que o Comandante não o deixaria viajar comigo.

Pelos vistos, nem Armin nem o próprio Comandante o avisaram até ao momento. Ainda que eu também não pudesse ser ilibado disso, pois também não toquei no assunto. Podia ter feito nesse mesmo dia em que lhe tinha retirado as ligaduras, mas não tive coragem de o desanimar quando viu que finalmente, teria maior liberdade de movimento.

* * *

\- Vou pedir ao Comandante para ficar. - Dizia Armin no quarto e com Levi a ajudá-lo a acabar de colocar as coisas na pequena mala que iria levar.

\- Vais com ele e ponto final. - Disse o outro num tom seco.

\- Mas Levi…

\- Não estou chateado contigo, Armin. - Disse num tom monótono. - Sei que deves ter tentado convencê-lo e eu fui estúpido em acreditar que fazendo tudo o que queria nestes últimos dias, não lhe daria qualquer motivo para não me deixar sair. Tch, ele nunca teve qualquer intenção de deixar-me ir. - Suspirou. - Mas tu não ganhas nada com isto. Não vais pôr em causa o teu bem-estar por minha causa. Eu fico bem.

\- Levi, na verdade preocupa-me que… - Sentiu o dedo indicador do outro sobre os seus lábios.

\- Já estive sozinho com Alfas antes, não apenas um, mas vários e num ambiente completamente diferente e sobrevivi. Eu vou ficar bem.

Ao acabar de dizer essas palavras, Armin abraçou-o.

Levi não esperava que o Comandante o fosse impedir de viajar, mas mais uma vez censurou-se por ter sido tão ingénuo para acreditar nas promessas vazias do Alfa. Com isso finalmente, entendeu também os olhares preocupados e gestos mais constantes de carinho por parte do Ómega loiro que com certeza, soube do que ia acontecer, mas não quis dizer-lhe nada enquanto não tivesse a certeza que seria uma coisa certa.

O jovem com heterocromia não acreditava que aquele tivesse ocultado essa informação com más intenções e percebeu que o outro Alfa também o quis poupar do desapontamento.

No fundo, os dois tentaram acreditar que a situação mudaria até ao último instante, mas agora que ouvia os pedidos de perdão de Armin, entendia que não valia a pena descarregar nas pessoas erradas.

Afinal, não era nada de novo.

Só lhe tinham mentido… mais uma vez.

E sendo uma mentira de um Alfa, era só mais uma confirmação que não podia nem devia confiar em coisa alguma ou em ninguém.

Contudo, cada vez que cedia a um abraço do Armin ou trocava algumas palavras com Eren custava-lhe cada vez mais manter as distâncias.

"_Foi a desconfiança que me manteve vivo até hoje_", pensava vendo os outros dois entrarem no carro, "_Mesmo eles algum dia… _", os pensamentos foram interrompidos com um toque no ombro do Comandante.

\- Vamos entrar, meu anjo? Temos muito tempo para aproveitar.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo *_


	11. Há algo que eu deva saber?

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews *.*_

**-X-**

* * *

**Há algo que eu deva saber?**

Os olhos pintados com cores diferentes seguiram apreensivos qualquer movimento do Alfa. Depois da partida de Eren e Armin entraram em casa em direção à sala.

Era noite, pois o moreno preferia viajar durante a noite para chegar a Maria pela manhã. Pese a hora da noite, Levi esperava que o Comandante ainda o obrigasse a manter-se acordado. Receava pela razão por detrás disso e por isso, aguardava com desconfiança e forçava-se a esquecer a raiva por ter sido enganado.

No entanto, isso não era tão simples visto que o rapaz ainda tinha bem presente o sorriso falso que testemunhou do homem loiro quando anunciou que não iria viajar e além disso, teria que ajudar Armin a preparar-se como se fosse uma piada de mau gosto.

O homem de olhos azuis digitava algo no telemóvel, ignorando a agitação e tensão do outro presente na sala.

\- Como é tarde, acho que devemos ir dormir para aproveitar melhor o dia amanhã. - Disse finalmente desviando o olhar do aparelho que tinha nas mãos. - Quando te levantares de manhã para fazer o pequeno-almoço, quero que também preparares alguma comida para levar. Vamos passar o dia fora.

\- Sim senhor. - Respondeu.

\- Vem cá. - Chamou e assim que o Ómega obedeceu, beijou os lábios do jovem de forma bem mais curta do que era habitual. - Boa noite, meu anjo.

\- Boa noite senhor. - Murmurou e viu como o Alfa se retirava sem dizer ou fazer mais nada.

Esse comportamento devia aliviar o rapaz, mas tudo lhe soava demasiado calmo e fora do normal a que estava habituado. Esperava avanços e passar horas a fio a fugir de comportamentos perversos e não que o outro o dispensasse para dormir.

Não fazia sentido.

E por não fazer sentido, Levi dormiu mal a noite toda.

Pensou que a qualquer momento, o Comandante entraria no quarto e transformaria aquele fim de semana num inferno. Sempre que cedia por escassos momentos ao sono, acordava sobressaltado pouco depois. Temia abrir os olhos com o Alfa no quarto, mas isso não aconteceu.

Pela manhã, saiu mais cedo da cama pois não suportava rolar mais na cama sem conseguir dormir. Em seguida, colocou-se debaixo do chuveiro depois de ter trancado a porta à chave e no fim, vestiu mais uma camisola desajustada de cor branca.

Com os cabelos negros molhados, calçou umas meias pretas e caminhou até à cozinha, onde além de preparar a primeira refeição do dia, seguiu as indicações do Alfa e preparou mais comida. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer, pois não tinha entendido o que o homem loiro queria dizer com o "vamos passar o dia fora". Dia esse que já podia ver pela janela e estava bastante ensolarado com um céu límpido e tempo quente.

\- Bom dia, meu anjo.

A voz do Alfa deixou o jovem alerta, acima de tudo quando o loiro se aproximou dele. Deixou mais um beijo nos lábios do rapaz, tão curto como na noite anterior.

\- Bom dia senhor. - Murmurou, agradecendo em silêncio pelo facto do outro se ter afastado pouco depois.

\- Acho que devias usar a cesta que o Armin levou em outras ocasiões. Está na dispensa e assim será mais fácil transportar a comida.

Levi assentiu e seguindo as instruções encontrou a cesta que infelizmente, encontrava-se numa prateleira muito alta. Tanto que o Ómega desconfiava que não chegaria mesmo auxiliado por um banco. Mesmo assim, preferia ir buscar um pequeno banco ou cadeira do que pedir ajuda daquele que com certeza, na sua opinião, estaria a divertir-se com a situação.

Porém, assim que voltou à cozinha e pôs as mãos no banco para o transportar, Irvin levantou-se da mesa, dizendo ao Ómega que não precisava daquilo. Ele próprio foi à dispensa e trouxe não só uma cesta como uma geleira que colocou sobre a mesa, começando por dizer que se Levi precisasse de alguma coisa, podia pedir ajuda.

O rapaz manteve-se silencioso, ouvindo logo em seguida que deveria armazenar os alimentos nos objetos recém colocados sobre a mesa. Os que não se estragassem com facilidade na cesta e os mais sensíveis ao calor na geleira.

Assim que Levi terminou de arrumar os alimentos, o Comandante disse-lhe que podia e deveria alimentar-se. Só que em vez de deixar que o rapaz se sentasse no chão, disse-lhe que se juntasse a ele à mesa.

Em todo esse tempo, o Ómega encontrava-se alerta, pois a atitude e comportamento do Alfa eram no mínimo suspeitos. Estava excessivamente calmo e… prestável? Ainda não tinha escutado uma ordem direta ou um tom maldoso, acompanhado pelo cinismo.

Levi não sabia se era pior que o Alfa se comportasse como sempre ou se era pior que aquele comportamento pudesse esconder algum acontecimento repentino. De certo modo, a segunda hipótese deixava-o bem mais preocupado.

\- Quero que mudes de roupa. - Disse enquanto o Ómega retirava o que estava sobre a mesa no fim da refeição.

\- Alguma… preferência pela cor? - Indagou confuso.

\- Arruma a cozinha e depois vem ter comigo ao quarto do Armin. - Falou e saiu da mesa.

\- Sim senhor. - Respondeu.

O rapaz não tinha a certeza se devia ou não prolongar a limpeza da cozinha, uma vez que pressentia que a qualquer momento aquele comportamento pudesse mudar.

Contudo, demorar mais do que o normal, podia levantar questões e problemas. Com isso em mente, tentou não demorar muito e assim que acabou de arrumar, dirigiu-se ao quarto do outro Ómega com passos cautelosos e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar o Alfa a sair daquela divisão.

\- Veste as roupas que estão sobre a cama e calça também os chinelos.

\- Sim senhor. - Respondeu, entrando no quarto e escutou como os passos do Alfa se distanciavam.

Notou então nas roupas sobre a cama.

Uma camisa cinza sem mangas e uns calças pretas. A parte de cima ajustou-se com maior facilidade, mas o jovem de cabelos negros teve que dobrar ligeiramente as calças devido à ligeira diferença entre a estatura entre os dois Ómegas.

Era a primeira vez que usava roupas que lhe pareciam novas e acima de tudo, mais indicadas para o seu tamanho. Por fim, calçou os chinelos e perdeu alguns momentos a observar-se, pensando no quanto gostava de poder vestir-se de forma mais normal.

\- Vamos Levi. - Ouviu o Alfa e moveu-se rapidamente ao encontro do loiro que já o aguardava com a cesta e geleira na porta. - A roupa ficou-te bem. - Sorriu. - Vem, vamos sair. Penso que estou a dever-te a recompensa, não é assim?

Ponderou por alguns momentos acerca da resposta que devia dar, mas acabou por seguir o Comandante em silêncio. Não esperava que fossem de facto sair. Pensou que fosse mais uma vez criar expectativas, mas que sem as cumprir.

Contudo, quando entrou no carro mal conseguia conter a ansiedade e vontade de observar cada detalhe à sua volta. Só que recordava a sua primeira viagem naquele mesmo veículo e por isso, temia levantar a cabeça. Atrevia-se somente a espreitar de soslaio para a janela com receio de ser apanhado e sofrer alguma represália.

O Alfa notou esse comportamento, mas não fez qualquer comentário.

"_Tão impressionável_", concluía o loiro, vendo a curiosidade que o Ómega demonstrava.

\- Pensaste que não te fosse recompensar?

\- Ah… - Balbuciou. - Pensei que tivesse feito algo de errado.

\- E posso saber porquê? É porque não te deixei ir de viagem com o Armin e o Eren? - Viu o Ómega assentir. - Achei que era muito cedo para te deixar viajar, mas isso não significa que tenha esquecido que te devia recompensar e por isso, estou a levar-te a um lugar que tenho a certeza que vais gostar.

A viagem prosseguiu em silêncio. Este foi cortado somente quando ao fim de pouco mais de uma hora, o Alfa deu permissão ao rapaz para erguer a cabeça e ver a paisagem se quisesse.

Nessa altura, já se encontravam num pequeno caminho rodeado por uma paisagem verde de uma beleza que o jovem nunca tinha visto antes.

O Alfa viu quando o rapaz encostou as mãos no vidro, olhando para o exterior com um entusiasmo cada vez mais evidente. Até mesmo pelas feromonas que costumavam ser bastante controladas era possível perceber como aquele passeio o estava a afetar. Através delas podia perceber-se a curiosidade, entusiasmo e até alguma alegria num estado tão natural que os olhos azuis não conseguiam deixar de observar o comportamento.

"_Pensava que fosse um exagero, mas ele realmente parece que nunca esteve em sítios assim. É uma sorte que não o tenham enlouquecido depois de o fechar durante tanto tempo_", concluiu, estacionando o carro próximo a um rochedo.

\- Vamos sair?

Eram palavras tão simples e mesmo assim, Irvin viu como o Ómega teve dificuldade em disfarçar a emoção que o atravessou.

* * *

***_Levi_***

O meu corpo tremia ligeiramente não era somente por ser a primeira vez que via um lugar assim, mas também por ter medo que tudo desaparecesse de repente.

Nunca tinha visto uma paisagem como aquela. Pintada de verde, pintada com tantas cores e sons que nos cercavam por todos os lados. O próprio inspirar do ar trazia um nó à minha garganta e um leve ardor nos olhos, como se não conseguisse acreditar em todas as coisas que me tinham sido negadas na Cidade das Trevas, por anos a fio.

Se fosse livre, podia desfrutar de tesouros como aquele que via.

De certo modo, mesmo que ainda não fosse livre, naquele momento sentia como se todos os acontecimentos terríveis no meu passado, valessem a pena apenas por ter tido a oportunidade de chegar até ali. Por ser persistente, por ter suportado e ultrapassado tantos obstáculos podia vislumbrar algo tão belo como aquele lugar.

Fechei os olhos e preenchi os meus pulmões que pela primeira vez, deliciavam-se com um ar tão límpido e leve que quase trouxe de volta as lágrimas aos meus olhos.

Tudo era tão perfeito.

Ninguém podia compreender o que sentia perante tudo aquilo.

Apenas quem tivesse vivido apenas nas trevas habituado ao ar húmido e fétido, à água suja e imprópria para consumo, à vegetação inexistente, podia entender o que sentia.

Um pássaro com cores vívidas cruzou o céu e segui-o com os olhos.

\- É um pintassilgo. - A voz dele trouxe-me de regresso à realidade. - Imagino que nunca tenhas visto um antes. Há outros pássaros por aqui. Queres que te diga nomes e outras coisas que também aprendi com o Armin?

Era mais um gesto de bondade e simpatia suspeito, mas estava tão emocionado e curioso acerca do que via, que respondi:

\- Sim senhor. Ficaria grato.

Ele sorriu.

\- Vamos andar e enquanto o fazemos, descrevo-te o que estamos a ver. Também podes fazer perguntas, caso alguma coisa te deixe com dúvidas.

A verdade é que durante horas esqueci completamente tudo o que de errado tivesse existido ou ainda existisse na minha vida. Nisso também se incluía aquele homem de cabelos loiros que naquele tempo aparentou ser o bom Alfa de que o Armin tanto falava.

Explicou os nomes do que via à minha volta, complementando com curiosidades e histórias que nunca tinha escutado antes. Acabei também por fazer algumas perguntas às quais devo admitir que respondeu pacientemente e de uma forma clara e objetiva.

\- Tenho que dizer que não há nada que tenha provado que não esteja bom e olha que apenas o Armin costuma saber exatamente como e o que fazer.

\- Obrigado senhor. - Respondi, sentado numa manta que ele tinha estendido debaixo de uma árvore, onde comíamos o que eu tinha preparado pela manhã. - O Armin disse-me quais são os pratos que prefere.

\- Hum, mesmo assim devo dizer que está tudo no ponto. - Insistiu. - Podes comer mais. A paisagem não fugir, se te concentrares um pouco na comida.

\- Eu sei, mas… - Falei um pouco sem jeito. - Nunca estive num lugar assim.

\- Fico satisfeito que estejas a gostar da recompensa. - Afirmou, retirando mais uma fatia de bolo. - Se te comportares, só tens a ganhar. Não te menti quando disse que terias direito a regalias. Posso levar-te a muitos sítios que ainda não viste.

\- Há mais como este? - Perguntei curioso.

\- Há muita coisa que ainda te posso mostrar. - Confirmou. - Quem sabe da próxima vez, o Armin venha connosco. Aqui só viste aquele riacho, mas há rios, lagos ou mesmo o mar que é um dos locais favoritos do meu loirinho. Tenho a certeza que também irás gostar desse sítio.

\- Mar… - Repeti. - O sítio que tem as histórias que o Armin está a ler?

\- Exatamente. - Observou o Ómega. - Por falar em livros… nunca te proibi te pegar em livros do meu escritório. Desde que posteriormente os devolvas ao respetivo lugar, podes tirar o que quiseres… ou não gostas de ler?

Desviei o olhar.

\- Depois vejo se há algum livro de que goste. Obrigado senhor. - Acabei de comer e olhei mais uma vez na direção do pequeno riacho que corria a alguns metros.

\- Queres ir ver a água de perto outra vez?

\- Posso? - Questionei esperançoso.

\- Desde que te tenha no meu campo de visão, podes lá ir. - Afirmou, retirando um livro que devia ter colocado na cesta sem que me tenha apercebido.

\- Obrigado senhor. - Murmurei e levantei-me, aproximando-me do riacho.

Olhei mais uma vez para trás e vi que ele abria o livro numa secção marcada.

Descalcei os chinelos e dobrei um pouco as calças para colocar os pés na água. Em seguida, sentei-me na margem, seguindo os conselhos dados pelo Alfa que antes disse que deveria fazer aquilo para relaxar.

A água estava fresca e limpa como nunca tinha visto antes.

Estendi uma das mãos e toquei na água, como se lhe fizesse uma leve carícia. Continuava a sentir medo de que repentinamente, a água e tudo desaparecesse.

Não estava habituado a ter coisas tão puras e bonitas ao alcance das minhas mãos.

Fechei os olhos, deixando o sol irradiar-se pelo meu corpo com a água a refrescar-me os pés e as canelas.

Queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Desejava poder viver mais momentos e que aquilo não fosse uma exceção e sim uma regra.

Só que por muito que desejasse ter tudo aquilo, não estava disposto a curvar-me o resto da minha vida. Queria desfrutar do que me tinham privado durante anos sem que isso envolvesse depender de ninguém e por isso, aquele passeio não me fez mudar de ideias acerca da submissão. Apenas frisou a necessidade, a vontade e o sonho de ser livre.

Permaneci na mesma posição por um tempo indeterminado até ao momento em que ouvi a voz do Alfa chamar-me. Depressa retirei os pés da água e com os chinelos na mão, acerquei-me à árvore debaixo da qual ele se encontrava.

\- Não é bom que passes tanto tempo debaixo deste sol ou mesmo com os pés dentro de água. - Falou num tom tranquilo que tinha utilizado durante todo aquele passeio. - Sugiro que agora fiques aqui. Podes apreciar o local na mesma. Aliás, podes deitar-te e penso que serás capaz de continuar a admirar o local.

Hesitei um pouco, mas acabei por sentar-me e puxar as calças para que cobrissem as minhas canelas. E após alguma desconfiança da minha parte, resolvi deitar-me.

Aquele homem que aparentava uma atitude suspeita parecia muito distraído com o livro que tinha nas mãos, portanto, avaliei como seguro deitar-me tendo a cesta e geleira a separar-nos.

Assim que o fiz, tornei a ver os pássaros descritos por ele a cantar ou saltar entre os ramos da árvore tocados pelos raios do sol.

Mas uma vez, inspirei profundamente. Enchei os meus pulmões com o cheiro das ervas, das árvores e todo um misto rico de aromas que pairava naquele lugar.

Diante daquele cenário e embalado pela tranquilidade e cansaço proveniente não só da viagem, mas sobretudo pela noite mal dormida, acabei por mergulhar no sono.

Não esperava adormecer daquela forma e nem acordar com o Alfa a chamar o meu nome.

Ao abrir os olhos, encontrei-o a comer mais alguma coisa preparada por mim e sentei-me de imediato, apercebendo-me das cores de um pôr-do-sol que também nunca tinha visto perante tal paisagem.

\- Acordei-te para comeres qualquer coisa, antes de irmos embora.

\- Já vamos? - Perguntei e ele sorriu.

\- É tarde. Dormiste mais do que pensas, mas penso que precisavas.

Pelo que podia perceber, teria dormido algumas horas e isso notava-se também pela vontade que sentia em comer qualquer coisa.

Quando no fim do pequeno lanche, comecei a recolher as coisas, não me senti preparado para deixar aquele local.

\- Amanhã… - Comecei. - Amanhã… podemos voltar? - Perguntei enquanto ele colocava a cesta e geleira dentro do carro.

\- Nem um por favor? - Perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Por… Por favor. - Falei, sentindo como as palavras saíam forçadas.

\- E o agradecimento por hoje?

Arrepiei-me ao notar que após várias horas sem que dissesse nada que pudesse deixar-me muito desconfortável, aquele homem parecia voltar ao que seria o comportamento normal.

\- Agradeço pelo dia de hoje. - Falei incerto ao que devia dizer e surpreendi-me como não veio ao meu encontro, mas limitou-se a entrar no carro e abriu também a porta por onde entrei.

\- De cabeça baixa. - Disse assim que ligou o motor do carro e assim o fiz, questionando-me sobre o que teria feito. - Amanhã não estarei em casa. Tirei o dia hoje apenas para estar contigo e mesmo assim, tenho que exigir um agradecimento.

\- Lamento imenso, senhor.

\- Achas que mereço tamanha desconsideração?

\- Não senhor. - Respondi, cada vez mais tenso.

\- Estás mesmo arrependido pela tua falta de gratidão?

\- Sim senhor. - Respondi, tentando evitar que houvesse qualquer reação negativo por parte do Alfa de quem esperei a continuação de comentários ríspidos ou mesmo algum gesto brusco, mas em vez disso seguiu-se o silêncio. Porém, havia uma coisa que tinha que perguntar. Um fragmento da nossa conversa que chamou a minha atenção. - Peço desculpa pela falta de gratidão. - Resolvi começar com mais uma desculpa. - Espero que me perdoe e sabia que estou muito agradecido pelo dia de hoje. - Pronto, agora depois disto só teria que aguardar por uma resposta mais positiva.

\- Fico satisfeito em ouvir-te dizer essas coisas. - Falou. - Tens o meu perdão.

\- Obrigado senhor. - Agora que tinha retomado a conversa. - Senhor, posso perguntar uma coisa?

\- O que é, meu anjo? - Olhou de soslaio e pude ver esse gesto por ter levantado o rosto por breves instantes, antes de regressar à posição de antes.

\- Se amanhã não vai estar em casa… isso significa que vou ficar sozinho? Vai fechar-me em…

\- Não. - Interrompeu. - Já falei com o Nile. Amanhã ficará contigo até que o Armin o Eren cheguem de viagem.

Nile? O Alfa mais nojento daquele maldito jantar?

\- Eu posso ficar sozinho. - Afirmei. - Pode prender-me na cave ou noutro sítio da casa se quiser, mas eu não preciso que fiquem comigo.

\- Não sejas mal agradecido. - Veio um tom cortante. - O Nile vai fazer o favor de oferecer-te a sua companhia. Ou por acaso tens algum comentário infeliz para fazer acerca dos Alfas? Pensei que tivesses aprendido a lição.

\- Peço perdão…

Confiei que realmente podia passar aqueles dois dias sem problemas, o Alfa manipulador estava de volta e longe já se encontrava aquele com quem tinha passado grande parte do dia. Aquele que me deixou a falsa esperança de que pudesse ter dois dias calmos sem sobressaltos.

Contudo, mesmo que aquele loiro fosse repugnante, o outro… aquele Nile de quem conhecia somente as feromonas, por ter estado vendado durante todo o jantar, esse tinha murmurado vezes sem conta que me ensinaria qual o meu lugar. Disse-me várias vezes que mal tivesse a oportunidade de estar sozinho comigo, iria ensinar-me como um Ómega devia comportar-se. Chegou inclusive a dizer-me que esse dia estava mais próximo do que imaginava e infelizmente, ele tinha razão…

Teria que enfrentá-lo bem mais cedo do que pretendia…

* * *

Pelo canto do olho, Eren via mais uma vez como não era o cansaço que deixava o Ómega loiro com um ar tão carregado. Reparou que estava assim desde que tinham saído de casa. O que não era nada habitual, visto que em ocasiões anteriores sempre estava bastante entusiasmado.

Pensou que fosse desânimo pela ausência de Levi, mas mais do que abatimento notava agitação, preocupação e um ar muito ausente e silencioso.

Eren também não podia dizer que estava contente, mas pensou que o cansaço e o facto de terem dormido no carro e estarem na esperança, há horas, de recuperar o tempo perdido… enfim, que isso acabasse por criar conversas entre os dois.

Àquela altura já deviam estar em Maria, mas em vez disso, estavam parados há muitas horas numa estrada, aguardando a permissão dos militares para prosseguir a viagem.

Como eles, havia mais veículos parados numa estrada cortada por tempo indeterminado.

O moreno censurava-se por não ter escutado os conselhos de Reiner. O amigo avisou que provavelmente o melhor seria optar por um percurso diferente.

A razão?

Os ânimos exaltados entre Rose/Sina e Maria e isso fez com que recordasse o porquê de ter mudado tanto a sua opinião acerca das leis e daquilo que a sociedade julgava ser o correto.

Aquele acontecimento plantou dentro dele a semente essencial que mudou a sua forma agir e pensar. Mesmo sendo tão novo, a experiência marcou-o de uma forma intensa ao ponto das memórias continuarem tão vívidas como se tivessem acontecido no dia anterior.

* * *

**Flashback**

\- Não ponhas os pés em cima do banco, _mein Chatz_ (Meu tesouro). - Dizia a mãe da criança que tinha os olhos verdes focados na paisagem que podia ver através da janela do comboio.

\- Mas _Mutti_ (mamã) se ficar sentado, não posso ver! - Queixou-se e logo a mãe fez sinal para que fosse para o colo dela.

\- Sou grande, não posso ter colo. - Disse, cruzando os braços. - Alfas fortes não vão para o colo das mamãs.

\- Alfas bem educados não põem os pés em cima do banco. - Puxou a orelha do filho que amuado, decidiu sentar-se no solo da mulher de longos cabelos castanhos, caídos sobre o ombro direito.

O amuo do filho começou a desvanecer com os beijos que ela ia deixando no rosto do pequeno que entre risos, aconchegou-se nos braços da mãe que sorriu.

\- _Ich liebe dich, Mutti_. (Amo-te, mamã)

\- _Ich liebe dich_, Eren. - Beijou os cabelos do filho que logo retornou a atenção para a paisagem.

\- O papá devia ter vindo. Isto é muito bonito, _Mutti_.

\- O papá prometeu que na próxima vez vem connosco. Sabes que tinha que trabalhar.

\- Humpf…. trabalho, sempre trabalho.

A mãe sorriu com uma expressão compreensiva.

Os dois iam visitar os avós maternos que se mudaram para Maria meses antes e essa seria a primeira vez que os iriam visitar. O plano seria irem os três, mas devido ao trabalho, o pai do pequeno ficou retido em Sina e mostrou-se muito reticente em deixar que o filho e a esposa viajassem sozinhos.

Contudo, Carla mostrou-se teimosa e explicou que fariam a viagem de comboio e que próximos à fronteira, apanhariam um táxi para o que restasse do percurso. Nem mesmo, o Dr. Jaeger, como Alfa, conseguiu contrariar a mulher e por isso, deixou que seguissem com o plano de viagem traçado por Carla.

O filho de ambos ficou surpreendido porque era a primeira vez que saía só com a mãe numa viagem grande e pelo que lhe diziam, isso não era normal. Vários vizinhos duvidaram dele quando contou muito animado que ia visitar os avós, apenas com a mãe.

O menino de olhos verdes não entendia o porquê dos conhecidos aparentemente terem deixado de gostar dos avós desde que eles se tinham mudado para Maria. É verdade que se sentia triste por ter os avós longe de casa, mas não deixou de gostar deles por causa disso.

Era muito inocente para compreender por que razão aqueles que trocavam Sina ou Rose por Maria passavam a ser ignorados e tratados com desprezo.

Além disso, também se recusavam a acreditar quando disse que ia só com a mãe. Alguns riram, outros disseram que um Ómega não devia ter essas liberdades e que ele veria o motivo pelo qual os Ómegas nunca deveriam sair de casa sem estarem devidamente acompanhados.

Porém, Eren afirmava que mesmo que a mãe não fosse tão forte como um Alfa, ele a defenderia sem problemas e que mesmo assim, a mãe era forte.

O certo é que a viagem de comboio correu sem sobressaltos e na estação de destino, consideraram-se com alguma sorte por encontrarem o único taxista disponível.

Contudo, o homem, um Beta com cerca de quarenta anos, poucos cabelos e olhos castanhos não se mostrou muito prestável e Carla teve inclusive que pagar uma quantia superior ao previsto para convencê-lo a levá-los a Maria. A fronteira estava próxima, mas ainda assim o percurso demoraria mais de uma hora, conforme a velocidade a que fossem.

\- _Mutti_?

\- Ainda não estás a dormir, Eren? - Perguntou a mulher, acariciando os cabelos do filho que sentado no solo, ainda observava o exterior de um caminho rodeado por inúmeras árvores.

\- Cheira a… muitos Ómegas e Alfas. - Murmurou um pouco sonolento.

Para as crianças, as feromonas eram muito confusas para as três espécies e por isso, enganavam-se muitas vezes na interpretação dos aromas que pairavam no ar.

Contudo, Carla já tinha testemunhado o filho acertar várias vezes, mesmo que fosse tão novo. Sendo verdade que os Alfas eram sempre os que aprendiam mais rapidamente. Portanto, existiam algumas crianças que já conseguiam entender o propósito das feromonas desde cedo.

Preocupada, Carla inspirou o ar, diluindo o aroma do bosque que os rodeava e instintivamente abraçou o filho contra o peito, pressentimento algo de errado.

\- Volte para trás. - Disse com um ligeiro tremor na voz.

\- _Mutti_? - Interrogou o pequeno confuso com o nervosismo da progenitora.

\- Não ouviu? Exijo que volte para trás!

O taxista olhou pelo espelho retrovisor.

\- Põe-te no teu lugar, Ómega. - Falou num tom seco.

\- Não fales assim com a minha mãe! - Falou o menino que a mãe segurava com os braços trémulos.

\- Eren, por favor…

Repentinamente, ouviram disparos e o carro parou bruscamente.

O camião que seguia metros adiante estava a ser rodeado. O mesmo que o menino tinha perguntado o que levava e distraidamente, a mãe respondeu que provavelmente levaria mercadoria que podiam muito bem ser alimentos.

\- Aqueles filhos da _puta_… - Murmurou o Beta ao sair do carro.

\- Espere! - Falou Carla. - Não nos pode deixar aqui, tem que… - Sentiu um nó na garganta ao ver um homem sair detrás de uma das árvores e dirigir-se ao taxista, demonstrando que eram conhecidos.

\- O que fazes aqui? Era suposto ires mais tarde. - Falava o homem de cabelos escuros e longos, sem camisa e umas calças pretas sujas de terra. As feromonas não enganavam. Tratava-se de um Alfa.

\- Eren, escuta a mamã…

\- O que é isto? - Perguntou a criança confusa ao ouvir gritos, tiros e as feromonas agitadas que os cercavam.

\- Vamos sair e correr. Quero que fiques caladinho. - Murmurou, abrindo a porta do lado contrário onde estavam os outros dos.

\- Uma Ómega chata, mas com dinheiro fez-me vir para aqui. - Respondeu o Beta. - Acho que faz o teu género. Considera um presente.

\- Sozinha?

\- Com uma amostra de Alfa, deve ser o filho. - Respondeu o Beta com um meio sorriso ao ver o amigo aproximar-se do carro do qual Carla pensava conseguir sair sem que os dois se apercebessem.

Contudo, assim que saiu, apertando o filho contra o peito, foi empurrada pelo Alfa. Protegeu o filho da queda com os braços e logo se endireitou, encarando o homem à sua frente que sorria.

\- É bonita. - Comentou. - Depois de partir o pescoço do puto, tenho a certeza que nos vamos divertir muito. Não achas, querida?

Era a primeira vez que Eren sentia aquele tipo de feromonas da mãe e também a força com que o segurava. Porém, se em primeiro lugar ficou apreensivo com o pânico que ela demonstrava, foram as feromonas que seguiram que o assustaram. Vinham da sua mãe e não eram submissas. Eram agressivas.

\- Tu não tocas no meu filho! - Falou num tom que nem o pequeno reconhecia.

Nunca tinha ouvido ou visto um Ómega reagir daquela forma.

Os Ómegas não eram agressivos ou intimidantes.

Porém, Eren nunca tinha testemunhado a reação de um Ómega naquela circunstância. Uma mãe que perante a ameaça à vida do filho esquecia a submissão e tornava-se agressiva e ameaçadora.

Ainda assim, o Alfa riu abertamente antes de berrar:

\- Vou ensinar-te qual é o teu lugar, _puta_ desobediente!

Ao pressentir a agressividade que emanava do outro, Eren tentou desenvencilhar-se dos braços da mãe. Ela não seria capaz de fazer-lhe frente, mas ele não permitia que fizesse mal à sua mãe.

Quando o homem se lançou sobre ele, Carla golpeou o rosto do Alfa que atónito, ouviu a Ómega rosnar em desafio, sem largar o filho que segurava com todas as forças nos braços.

\- Sua…

Não teve a oportunidade de continuar porque o som de galope de cavalo, seguido por outro Alfa que se atirou contra aquele foi o que se seguiu.

Outro cavalo com outro desconhecido impediu que o Beta se de antes se refugiasse no carro e com um golpe certeiro de outro Beta que estava sobre o cavalo, o homem caiu no chão inconsciente.

Entretanto, tanto mãe como filho assistiram como o Alfa recém chegado derrubava no chão o outro que parecia agonizar até que foi levado à inconsciência de uma forma rápida e até assustadora.

\- E agora, Capitão?

O Alfa de trajes escuros, possuindo até um lenço que lhe escondia o nariz e a boca, respondeu:

\- Leva esse Beta e este Alfa. Não devem acordar tão cedo.

\- Sim senhor!

Em seguida, o homem aparentemente jovem e apelidado de capitão olhou para Carla que ainda segurava o filho e ao ver os olhos do Alfa nela, não demorou em demonstrar a postura defensiva e agressiva.

\- Não se aproxime! - Avisou ela.

O homem de olhos castanhos escuros deu um passo em frente e perguntou:

\- O que fazem aqui com aquele Beta? Conhecem-no?

\- Estamos de viagem. - Respondeu a Ómega sem deixar de lado a postura defensiva. - Não temos nada a ver com o que está a acontecer, mas se tentar alguma coisa contra o meu filho, vai-se arrepender.

\- Não, mãe! - Falou o pequeno, conseguindo por fim libertar-se dos braços de Carla. - Sou eu quem te vai proteger! - Olhou para o Alfa com um ar desafiador.

\- Capit… - Ia dizer o outro Beta que levava os outros dois desconhecidos inconscientes.

O Alfa levantou a mão na direção do subordinado mas sem desviar o olhar da criança, disse:

\- Leva-os e vai ver como estão a correr as coisas mais adiante e até que ordene o contrário, quero que deixes estes dois comigo.

O subordinado apressou-se a cumprir a ordem, levando os outros homens inconscientes sobre o outro cavalo que devia pertencer ao capitão, dirigindo-se ao local de onde ainda se ouviam gritos e tiros.

\- Pelo que entendi são apenas transeuntes sem ligação ao carregamento que levam ali. É isso?

Carla tentava puxar o filho para trás dela e disse:

\- Não faço ideia do que carregamento está a falar. Só estamos de viagem.

O Alfa observou-os sem dizer uma palavra por alguns momentos e se não fosse pelo lenço a cobrir-lhe parte do rosto, os outros dois teriam visto o sorriso que de desenhou no rosto dele ao ver com interesse a determinação do menino em defender a mãe.

E perante a agitação, deixou as feromonas rodearem os dois e viu como os apanhou desprevenidos com a sensação que não esperavam.

\- Lamento que vos tenha envolvido nesta emboscada, mas não pretendemos fazer mal a inocentes, pelo contrário, viemos resgatar alguns dos nossos e levar à justiça os responsáveis. - Falou sem dar qualquer passo na direção dos dois. - Não é seguro que permaneçam neste lugar e regressar a um dos centros urbanos de Rose pode ser arriscado, mas… - Olhou para Carla. - Se aceitar pernoitar em Maria, amanhã posso assegurar o vosso regresso a casa com uma escolta feita pessoalmente por mim e alguns dos meus subordinados mais confiáveis.

\- Nós vamos para Maria visitar família, se bem que agora… - Falava Carla receosa por se ver na possibilidade de ter que confiar num Alfa desconhecido que emitia feromonas que transmitiam tranquilidade.

\- Pela segurança do seu filho, por favor, peço que me acompanhe. Também vamos para Maria e eu posso assegurar a vossa segurança.

\- E como é que posso ter a certeza que… -

Carla viu o homem retirar o lenço mostrando o rosto de um Alfa com cerca de trinta anos e uma barba discreta que em seguida, disse:

\- Tem a minha palavra. - Afirmou, colocando uma das mãos nas costas e outra contra o peito numa saudação militar que nunca tinha visto.

A Ómega de longos cabelos castanhos segurava o braço do filho e pensava nas hipóteses que tinha. Ficar ali com a noite prestes a cair sem transporte e no meio de um confronto era uma péssima ideia. Se recusasse ajuda, ficaria entregue à própria sorte sem saber para onde se virar e acima de tudo, sem poder garantir a segurança do filho.

Não tinha a certeza se podia acreditar naquele Alfa, mas sozinha com uma criança nos braços não podia ir muito longe.

\- Pode levar-nos a Maria em segurança? Se aceitar…

\- Tem a minha palavra, hum?

\- Carla Jaeger.

\- Sra. Jaeger, pode confiar. Vou cumprir a minha palavra. - Estendeu a mão e logo viu a desconfiança nos olhos do pequeno. - O meu nome é Gabriel, capitão da Milícia de Maria.

Carla estendeu a mão, cumprimentando o Alfa que sorriu e fez uma pequena reverência e em seguida, olhou para a criança.

\- Deves proteger sempre a tua mãe. Aliás, deves proteger sempre quem precise. Proteger é o nosso dever como Alfas.

Depois dessas palavras, recolheu as duas malas do táxi e pediu aos dois que o acompanhassem para o local onde os confrontos pareciam ter cessado.

\- Tem a certeza que é seguro ir por aqui? - Perguntou Carla.

\- Pode confiar. - Disse o Alfa com as malas nas mãos e na frente dos dois, sempre vigiando o espaço ao seu redor e emitindo feromonas tranquilas. - A esta altura já conseguimos o que queríamos.

Aproximaram-se do camião rodeado por poucos homens a cavalo e o Alfa bateu na porta traseira do veículos, depois de entregar as malas a um dos subordinados.

A porta abriu-se e no interior encontravam-se…

\- Ómegas? - Falou Eren surpreso. - Vocês queriam os Ómegas? Por que estão aqui dentro? _Mutti_, eu pensava que traziam comida aqui…

Quanto a Carla acabava de perceber a gravidade da situação. Todos aqueles Ómegas iriam ser traficados. Tomar consciência disso, deixou-a com um sabor amargo na boca e um aperto no peito ao ver como eram todos tão jovens e tão castigados. Choravam, tremiam e encolhiam-se a qualquer tentava de aproximação dos Betas.

\- Porquê? - Perguntou o menino de olhos verdes, observando os Ómegas. - Porquê tanto medo? Porquê tão t'istes?

\- Alfas fizeram-lhes mal. - Respondeu Gabriel. - Alfas que em vez de proteger, fizeram-lhes muito mal.

Um Beta tinha conhecido aproximar-se e entregar roupas ao grupo constituído por cinco raparigas e um rapaz que arranhava o próprio pescoço e a quem o Beta tentava trazer de volta para a realidade, pedindo para que parasse com aquilo.

Todos eram jovens. Não deviam ir além dos quinze anos e o rapaz parecia especialmente novo. Carla estimava que tivesse uns onze ou doze anos.

Todos apresentavam imensos hematomas, manchas antigas ou recentes de sangue e vestiam roupas que mais depressa seriam classificadas como trapos que pouco ou nada cobriam os maltratos e subnutrição.

\- Nós fizemos isto? - Perguntou Eren com a voz num tom quase choroso e assustou-se ao ouvir uma das Ómegas gritar.

Uma das raparigas de cabelos loiros manchados de sangue e terra acabava de ter mais um ataque de pânico quando outro Beta tentou aproximar-se para avaliar o seu estado físico. Embora os outros já estivessem mais resignados e não oferecessem muita resistência, aquela não parava de gritar e implorava para que não lhe tocassem.

\- Eren? - Chamou Carla ao ver que o filho largava a sua mão e sob o olhar curioso do grupo que prestava assistência aos Ómegas, viram que ele se dirigia à Ómega que em pânico se encontrava encostada num canto a soluçar.

\- Fica longe de mim! - Gritou e o menino parou por breves instantes e logo se sentou de frente à rapariga que notou que não se tratava de um adulto e sim de um Alfa ainda muito novo que a observava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

\- Desculpa… desculpa… - Repetia e estendeu a mão com cuidado sob o olhar paralisado da Ómega que não se moveu, sentindo a pequena mão que tocava no seu rosto como se tivesse medo que se quebrasse. - Não chores. Desculpa por ter feito mal… desculpa por tanta t'isteza, desculpa… - Viu as lágrimas da rapariga engrossarem que em vez de feromonas em pânico, todos notaram como mudava para a confusão e um misto de emoções que mostravam bem o impacto daquele gesto e das palavras. - Como Alfa… peço desculpa. - Um soluço da rapariga seguido de um suster da respiração ouvir aquelas palavras. - Posso… posso dar um abraço?

Seguiu-se um choro convulsivo e o menino levantou-se nesse momento, abraçando a rapariga.

\- Não chores. - Pedia. - Vou abraçar até… até que não chores. Vou abraçar tanto que vou tirar essa t'isteza. Desculpa.

Viram a rapariga retribuir o abraço e mesmo os Betas e outros Ómegas pareciam tocados pelo gesto e palavras.

\- Não deixe que a sociedade corrompa o seu filho. - Falou o Alfa, oferecendo um lenço a Carla. - Se todos tivéssemos um pouco daquilo que ele demonstrou agora, o mundo seria um lugar melhor.

\- Obrigada. - Agradeceu pelo lenço e em seguida, acrescentou. - O meu Eren sempre foi muito doce e o meu medo é que…

\- Não deixe que apaguem essa chama que há nele. - Insistiu o Alfa. - A sociedade quer que sejam perfeitos, mas…

\- Eu só quero que o meu filho seja feliz. - Murmurou.

\- Então, isso é o suficiente.

Durante grande parte da viagem, Eren manteve-se perto dos Ómegas insistindo em abraçar e ficar perto deles até que se acalmassem. A certa altura, todos estavam mais tranquilos e chegaram até a sorrir perante as palavras e inocência do menino.

Carla ofereceu-se também para ajudar os Betas a cuidar dos adolescentes, tendo ela especial cuidado com o rapaz que por fim, parou de arranhar o próprio pescoço e aceitou ficar sentado no colo da mulher que foi acariciando os cabelos dele até que se deixasse levar pelo cansaço.

\- Agradeço pela ajuda. - Falou Gabriel ao ver como o clima de pânico e choro parecia ter desvanecido quase por completo.

\- Não tem que agradecer. - Respondeu Carla num tom suave para não acordar o rapaz que dormia nos seus braços. - Fico feliz por ter podido ajudar um pouco.

Eren sorria, vendo que todos os Ómegas estavam a ser tratados e então, virou-se para Gabriel.

\- És forte. Toda a gente fica sem chorar contigo por perto. - Falou o pequeno, referindo-se às feromonas que o Alfa espalhou e mantinha sem dificuldade.

\- Tive a ajuda de um certo Alfa baixinho. - Brincou, passando a mão nos cabelos do menino.

\- Eu vou ser grande e forte!

\- Tenho a certeza que sim. - Concordou o homem com um sorriso.

\- Mas nunca tinha visto a _Mutti_ tão…

\- Tão? - Quis saber Carla confusa.

O Alfa depressa entendeu ao se referia.

\- Penso que nunca tinham visto como os Ómegas podem ser fortes e ameaçadores. - Esclareceu o capitão. - Eu sei que dizem que são a classe mais frágil, mas isso não é bem assim.

\- Não é? - Perguntou o menino curioso. - Mas então… não é por serem menos fortes, que nós temos que proteger?

\- Os Ómegas são mais fortes do que pensamos, mas também são muito especiais e acho que essa é a razão principal para que a nossa função seja proteger.

\- Especiais?

\- Nós não estaríamos aqui, se os Ómegas não existissem. Sabias que só os Ómegas podem ter filhos que sejam Alfas?

\- A sério? - Perguntou o pequeno surpreendido.

\- Hum, hum por isso temos muito mais que agradecer do que pensamos. - Disse com um sorriso que Carla também partilhava. - Mas o que viste hoje, o que a tua mãe fez foi proteger-te e viste como ficou forte? Viste como afinal um Ómega pode fazer frente a um Alfa? Para proteger aquilo que realmente importa, um Ómega pode ser perigoso para um Alfa ou Beta. Aliás, quando estava a chegar ao local, apercebi-me que havia uma Ómega forte por perto, uma que estava e emitir feromonas próprias de quem queria proteger alguém.

\- Então, a _Mutti_ é mesmo forte...

\- Humpf, claro que sou, nem sei qual é a dúvida que os Alfas têm. - Disse Carla num tom sério. - Tenham cuidado comigo. - E ao ver o ar de Eren, riu abertamente juntamente com Gabriel.

Durante o percurso até Maria, o menino de olhos verdes fez várias perguntas ao único Alfa presente que depressa se tornou fonte de admiração de Eren que pela primeira vez, ouvia afirmações e histórias que não lhe contavam em Sina ou Rose.

Pelo tom paciente, Carla deduziu acertadamente que Gabriel era pai e isso tornou-se óbvio quando chegaram à base de Maria e uma Ómega com uma indumentária de médica correu na direção do homem que sorriu e abraçou demoradamente a mulher de longos cabelos loiros.

Apresentou-a como esposa e mãe dos três filhos que tinha, mas o que mais surpreendeu tanto Carla como Eren foi saber que Júlia era médica. Uma profissão reservada a Alfas ou Betas e que a Ómega contou que estudou em Sina sem que nunca soubessem de verdade a que espécie pertencia. Como isso era possível? Não quiseram entrar em detalhes, visto que ser capaz de dissimular a própria espécie era um trunfo que alguns habitantes de Maria possuíam e graças a isso eram capazes de ter emboscadas tão perfeitas, pois os infiltrados passavam despercebidos.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

O som de buzinas trouxe-o de volta à realidade e logo percebeu que finalmente, podiam prosseguir viagem. Porém, assim que pôs o veículo em funcionamento, reparou na agitação mais crescente do Ómega.

Armin pensava em como o dia com o Comandante podia não ser mau para Levi, na medida em que não acreditava que fosse muito longe com os avanços pela promessa de esperar que atingisse a maioridade. Sim, o loiro não duvidava que cumprisse a promessa de esperar, mas o dia seguinte com Nile podia atirar tudo por terra. Esse provavelmente não esperaria e mais tarde diria que apenas tinha tomado o que era seu por direito.

Sim, esse era o género de pessoa que aquele homem era e por isso, olhando para as horas, notou como ainda tinham tempo de evitar o pior, mas apenas se voltassem para trás naquele preciso momento.

"_Não posso deixá-lo sozinho. Não posso. Não posso abandoná-lo!_", pensava cada vez mais inquieto e sem conseguir controlar as feromonas, falou:

\- Pára o carro! Pára!

Eren assustou-se, travando de um modo mais brusco do que pretendia e encostou-se à berma para evitar que lhe batessem na parte traseira do jipe.

\- Armin? O que foi?

\- Temos que voltar!

\- Calma. - Pedia o Alfa. - Posso saber o que…

\- Preciso voltar! O Levi não pode ficar com…

\- O que se passa com o Levi? - Perguntou Eren apreensivo. - Armin, diz-me a verdade. Há alguma coisa que não me estejas a contar? Há algo de errado em casa?

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo*_


	12. Meia verdade

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews *.*_

_Ceinwyn Cadarn, acho que se querias ver o Eren fazer algo violento por causa do Levi, este capítulo respondeu ao teu desejo :p_

**-X-**

* * *

**Meia verdade**

A questão colocada pelo moreno deixou um nó na garganta do loiro.

O que deveria dizer? A verdade provocaria um confronto entre os dois Alfas a quem queria respeitar. Contar o que sabia inevitavelmente minaria por completo a boa relação entre os dois vizinhos, cujos laços eram posteriores visto que o Comandante era um amigo de longa data da família Jaeger.

Se mentisse, o prejudicado seria Levi, mas manteria a lealdade ao Alfa. Por muito que gostasse de Eren não tinha a certeza de querer passar por cima da promessa de lealdade.

Contudo, também não podia abandonar o outro Ómega e isso levou o loiro a concluir que enquanto fosse possível, teria que optar pelo meio termo. Não revelaria todos os contornos da verdade, mas encontraria uma forma de regressarem rapidamente.

\- Responde Armin. - Exigiu o moreno. - Quero saber se o Comandan…

\- Ele só vai passar o dia de hoje com o Levi, mas amanhã vai chamar o Nile. - Afirmou rapidamente. - E se o conheces, sabes tão bem como eu como trata os Ómegas.

\- O Nile?! - Perguntou Eren irritado e deixando as feromonas demonstrarem o quanto aquilo o desagradava, o que fez o loiro encolher-se um pouco. - Ele prefere deixar aquele otário ficar na casa dele em vez de deixar o Levi vir comigo?!

\- Entendes porque temos que voltar?

As últimas palavras daquela pergunta ainda estavam a ser pronunciadas quando o moreno começou a inverter o sentido do veículo e assim que o fez, acelerou a fundo.

Eren conhecia Nile, visto que este visitava o pai. O Dr. Jaeger envolvia-se com frequência em projetos militares dos quais não estava autorizado a falar, nem mesmo com a família. Porém, ocasionalmente recebia a visita de indivíduos da alta hierarquia militar e entre eles encontrava-se Nile com quem o moreno nunca teve uma boa relação. Esse facto era motivado pela forma como tratava qualquer Ómega, chegando inclusive a ser desagradável com a mão dele, algo que o Eren deixou bem claro que não se iria repetir, exceto se o outro quisesse morrer.

De todas as visitas que Eren recordava receber em casa, Nile era o que mais recordava como sendo desagradável e desrespeitador e embora, nunca tivesse testemunhado nada de estranho por parte do Comandante Smith, o jovem Alfa não podia ignorar a atitude esquiva de Armin ao não responder de forma objetiva à questão. Aliás, desviou o assunto e mesmo que admirasse o Comandante, era consciente que não podia fingir não ver as coisas estranhas que rondavam o comportamento dele em relação ao novo Ómega.

\- Não respondeste à minha pergunta, Armin. - Falou sem desviar os olhos da estrada.

\- Disse o que precisavas de saber para voltar a casa. - Respondeu.

\- Eu sei que parece, mas não sou assim tão idiota. Falou Eren. - Fugiste à minha pergunta.

\- Nã…

\- Não mintas, Armin! - Disse num tom mais alto do que pretendia e deixando escapar novamente as feromonas que logo fizeram o Ómega baixar a cabeça num gesto de submissão. - Eu vi o Levi pouco depois de ter chegado e ainda que seja certo que se notava que não comia bem, era possível associar isso à má alimentação que teria na Cidade das Trevas. Só que a história do acidente com as costelas partidas… é muito estranha. Aconteceu dentro de casa e não com nenhum dos Alfas que faz a ronda porque pelas perguntas que fiz, qualquer um teria tido orgulho em admitir que fez algo assim.

"_Ele andou a fazer perguntas?_", questionou-se Armin nervosamente e de certo modo, espantado com a desconfiança do outro.

\- Ele sempre te tratou bem, mas às vezes aparecem lá aqueles outros tipos do exército que tratam qualquer Ómega como objeto. Portanto, a minha pergunta é… - Fez uma pausa, procurando acalmar-se para não manter o Ómega sobre a pressão das feromonas que faziam o loiro tremer. - Foi alguma dessas visitas ou o Comandante que fez aquilo ao Levi?

\- Não admito que desconfies do meu Alfa! - Disse Armin cada vez mais trémulo.

\- Armin, estou a avisar. Não mintas…

\- Eu não vi o que aconteceu ou como aconteceu. Tudo o que sei é que foi um acidente e eu não vou colocar em causa as palavras do meu Alfa. - Deixou escapar algumas lágrimas.

\- Eu não quero desconfiar do Comandante e só espero que estejas a dizer a verdade. - Estendeu a mão, passando-a sobre os cabelos loiros para o tranquilizar. - Espero que a tua lealdade ao Comandante não te impeça de fazer o que é certo.

Armin teve que segurar o choro, a vontade de dizer abertamente àquele Alfa a verdade e que devia retirar Levi daquela casa. Porém, as lembranças de cada palavra e gesto de carinho do seu Alfa, prendiam as palavras na sua garganta.

Nunca imaginou que algum dia quisesse pôr a lealdade em causa, mas durante o tempo em que Eren acariciou os seus cabelos, sentiu que podia quebrar a promessa a qualquer momento.

"_Perdoa-me Levi, mas por enquanto… não posso fazer mais do que isto_", pensava o loiro, limpando mais uma lágrima que caía pelo seu rosto.

* * *

**Flashback**

Armin estava na casa há quase duas semanas e embora, o Alfa o tratasse bem, sempre sentia que a qualquer momento poderia fazer de errado. Chegava inclusive a escrever todas as informações sobre a casa e tarefas para evitar falhas. Sentia-se tão afortunado por ter um bom Alfa que temia estragar aquele paraíso.

Todos os dias, apesar do trabalho, o Alfa dedicava tempo para conversar com o Ómega que nunca esperou receber aquele tipo de atenção, acompanhada de elogios à forma como aprendia rápido e era obediente.

Como queria agradar o Alfa com o intuito de retribuir o carinho, começou a preparar algumas bebidas ou refeições sem que lhe fosse pedido. Gestos sempre elogiados pelo Comandante.

Tratava-se de mais uma tarde como as outras, quando escutou a voz do homem loiro no exterior. Isso fez com que apressasse os passos para pousar o café sobre a secretária do escritório visto que o Alfa sempre trabalhava mais um pouco depois de chegar a casa e o Ómega queria ajudar na medida do possível.

Não obstante, a boa vontade, um pequeno deslize da mão fez com que derramasse o café sobre os documentos que estavam sobre a mesa. No momento em que aconteceu, teve o corpo percorrido por um calafrio e correu para encontrar um pano e salvar os papéis que se manchavam para desespero do jovem.

Quando o Alfa entrou no escritório, Armin começou a tremer e as lágrimas alcançaram os seus olhos. Baixou a cabeça e podia ver com as pernas estavam tão trémulas que pareciam que iam desabar a qualquer instante. As feromonas também não dissimulavam o tumulto que ocorria dentro dele, perante o silêncio e os passos do Alfa que se acercou calmamente.

\- Armin…

\- Peço perdão. - Falou num tom choroso. - Perdão Comandante. Eu juro que foi sem querer. Eu não queria, eu… - Deixou-se cair no chão. - Peço perdão por ter arruinado o seu trabalho, por ter… - Engoliu em seco ao ver que o Alfa colocava um joelho no chão para ficarem numa altura próxima e de seguida, serviu-se de uma das mãos para erguer o rosto do Ómega.

\- Preparaste o café para acompanhar o meu trabalho como tens feito ultimamente, não é?

\- Sim, mas…

\- Derramaste sem querer, não foi loirinho?

\- Se eu tivesse tido mais cuidado, eu…

\- Sshh. - O polegar cobriu os lábios do Ómega. - Foi um acidente. Eu consigo ver o quanto estás arrependido. Vem cá. - Puxou o loiro para os seus braços. - Calma, loirinho. Os acidentes acontecem. Tu continuas a ser perfeito.

\- Não me vai mandar embora? - Murmurou o jovem choroso.

\- Claro que não. - Beijou os cabelos do rapaz. - És a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Nunca tive alguém tão dedicado em fazer-me feliz.

O Ómega roçou o rosto contra o peito do Alfa ao escutar aquelas últimas palavras.

De alguma forma, soou-lhe triste. Como se aquele Alfa estivesse tão sozinho ao ponto de depositar a sua última esperança nele. Talvez fosse a sua imaginação, mas era o que sentia.

Aquele Alfa estava sozinho. Sentia-se só.

Sentia como se ninguém quisesse saber disso.

Armin não compreendia como alguém tão bom podia ter chegado aquele ponto e prometeu a si mesmo que faria qualquer coisa para que mais do que agradar, faria tudo para o ver feliz.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

O telemóvel do moreno tocou e retirando-o do bolso, olhou para o nome do ecrã sem reduzir a velocidade. Optou por atender a chamada, mas colocou em alta voz, deixando o aparelho sobre as pernas.

\- Eren? - Era a voz de Christa que logo Armin reconheceu. - Onde estás? Estamos preocu…

\- Tenho que voltar a Rose. - Interrompeu.

\- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou, percebendo um tom nervoso no tom do amigo.

\- É importante. Explico depois.

\- Eren pareces um pouco nervoso e nós sabemos como és de cabeça quente. Tens a certeza que não preferes…?

\- Vou voltar para casa e não há nada nem ninguém que me vai fazer mudar de ideias. - Cortou e em seguida, desligou a chamada e também o próprio aparelho, atirando-o para o banco traseiro.

O moreno sabia que mais amigos tentariam falar com ele e também sabia que não tinha sido especialmente simpático com Christa, mas os seus instintos estavam mais uma vez a sobrepor-se e a testar o seu autocontrolo e calma. Dentro dele ecoava a voz que lhe dizia que devia ir ao encontro do Ómega, que devia inclusive retirá-lo da casa onde estava. Também lhe dizia que tinha sido um erro deixá-lo para trás.

_Meu._

_O meu Ómega precisa de mim._

Os instintos possessivos murmuravam sem parar aquelas palavras que o faziam arriscar-se um pouco mais e continuar a acelerar o veículo.

Quanto a Armin notava como o Alfa ao seu lado demonstrava estar cada mais agitado, mas não se atrevia a dizer uma só palavra que provocasse ainda mais as feromonas que o outro emitia. Um Alfa com dificuldade em controlar o temperamento jamais deveria ser contrariado, desafiado ou provocado de qualquer forma, sob a pena de atacar o primeiro alvo que encontrasse.

Contudo, o loiro não podia evitar sentir-se um pouco receoso, pois estar tão próximo a um Alfa naquele tumulto de feromonas agressivas não era de todo seguro, mas infelizmente não tinha outra opção se não manter-se em silêncio e esperar pelo fim da viagem.

* * *

Levi sentia que já devia esperar algo assim.

Após o dia de passeio em que o Alfa se comportou durante horas como alguém normal e tolerável, a verdade é que um silêncio tenso instalou-se desde que o Ómega ouviu que iria ter que passar o dia seguinte com Nile.

Depois de chegar a casa, Irvin ordenou ao jovem que mudasse de roupa para as habituais camisolas desajustadas. Os olhares e feromonas luxuriosas regressaram durante o jantar em que tornou a comer sentado no chão, sem que o Alfa o convidasse a sentir à mesa como tinha feito de manhã.

\- Eu quero muito ser bom contigo, mas infelizmente tu demonstras tanta ingratidão… - Comentava o Alfa, vendo o rapaz que pendurava o pano que tinha usado para enxugar as mãos, depois de lavar a loiça. - Mereço mais do que um pedido de desculpas.

Ao notar como o Alfa se aproximava acabou por recuar ligeiramente até sentir a parede nas suas costas. Tinha a certeza que as palavras já não convenceriam aquele homem e vacilava entre manter-se imóvel ou reagir.

Ponderava as consequências dos seus atos quando o Alfa o agarrou pelo braço e empurrou contra a mesa. Levi conseguiu apoiar-se com as mãos para não bater com o rosto na superfície de madeira e os instintos diziam-lhe para se submeter, para não provocar aquele Alfa que procurava qualquer tipo de reação para justificar a violência.

A mão que o agarrou antes, repetia o gesto mas desta vez para o colocar quase sem esforço sobre a mesa.

A essa altura, Levi não conseguia disfarçar a raiva que sentia ao ser tratado daquela forma.

\- Isso mesmo, quero ver esse olhar. - Falou o Alfa. - Assim só provas o quanto mereces ser tratado como uma boa _puta_. - Pousou as mãos sobre as pernas do Ómegas, querendo afastá-las bruscamente, mas o rapaz logo o tentou pontapear, o que lhe valeu uma chapada no rosto seguidas das feromonas que forçavam a submissão.

\- Não…

\- Perdeste o medo de mim? - Perguntou, vendo o Ómega ficar desorientado, mas ainda assim não emitia as feromonas de submissão. Porém, estava atordoado o suficiente para que conseguisse afastar os joelhos dele e colocar-se entre eles.

O jovem sentia-se tão nauseado que temia mesmo acabar por vomitar. Nutria uma repulsa quase imensurável por aquele homem que logo tomou os seus cabelos sem qualquer cuidado, arrancando alguns fios antes de forçar um beijo.

O Alfa ainda assim surpreendeu-se com os punhos contra o seu peito. Não eram fortes para afastá-lo, mas ainda assim seria expectável que o Ómega já se tivesse entregue à submissão. Em vez disso, continuava a debater-se e isso…

\- Não imaginas o _tesão_ que me dá ver-te assim, a tentar fugir, sabendo que não vais conseguir. - Murmurou na orelha do rapaz com o lábio inferior cortado pelo golpe que tinha recebido e que encarou o rosto do Alfa com raiva. - A minha _putinha _deliciosa… - Deslizou uma das mãos ao meio das pernas do Ómega que reagiu de imediato, arranhando o rosto do Alfa.

O homem distanciou-se completamente atónito com a reação daquele Ómega que em seguida, saiu da mesa e teria saído a correr da cozinha, se não tivesse recebido pelas costas um golpe certeiro na cabeça que o fez perder a consciência.

Irvin parou por alguns instantes, observando o jovem que tinha perdido os sentidos e passando a mão no próprio rosto, sentiu que iria ficar com marcas do arranhão. Mal queria acreditar que aquele Ómega tinha tido a coragem de reagir.

\- Vais arrepender-te… vais rastejar para mim e se não enlouqueceste antes, aqui a única forma de sobreviveres será abraçando a insanidade. Vou destruir-te…

O sol ainda saía discretamente do horizonte, quando o homem loiro se dirigiu à casa de banho com o Ómega inconsciente nos braços. O golpe aplicado foi mais violento do que pensava e consequentemente, o jovem permanecia adormecido mesmo que já tivessem passado algumas horas.

O Comandante esperava não ter ido longe demais e para testar a teoria de que o golpe não teria sido fatal ou incapacitante, preparou a forma como iria despertar o rapaz. Se ele não acordasse, significaria que teria que procurar um novo brinquedo. Mas sinceramente, esperava que aquele em braços ainda pudesse ser utilizado.

Parou diante da banheira e sorriu de lado, antes de deixar cair o jovem na banheira repleta de água e pedaços de gelo.

De imediato, teve a reação que queria, os olhos desiguais abriram-se alarmados e tentou agarrar-se às laterais da banheira, apenas para ter o rosto empurrado para debaixo de água. Sem querer, ingeriu um pouco da água gélida que o recordou das noites frias em que lhe fizeram algo semelhante e deixaram-no ao relento em rigorosas noites de inverso por diversão.

Começava a afligir-se pela água que tinha ingerido inadvertidamente, quando por fim a mão saiu do seu rosto e conseguiu pôr a cabeça fora de água, tossindo e procurando desesperadamente o ar que os seus pulmões pediam.

Os tremores de frio alertaram-no para o outro problema. Tinha que sair daquela água, mas ao levantar-se uma tontura acompanhada por uma pontada de dor na cabeça desequilibrou-o.

"_Não está totalmente em forma, mas é muito mais resistente do que pensava_", pensou o Alfa, segurando o Ómega pelo braço para que não caísse desamparado, "_Depois do golpe que lhe dei, só tem tonturas… pergunto-me até onde posso ir_".

Puxou o jovem para fora da banheira e podia ver que além das tonturas, também estava ligeiramente desorientado. Em seguida, pegou numa toalha e envolveu o Ómega.

\- Bom dia, meu anjo. Dormiste bem?

Levi tentava perceber o que tinha acontecido para acordar numa banheira repleta de água gelada. Estava enjoado e com tonturas. Já para não falar das dores de cabeça que o recordavam que há algumas horas atrás…

Olhou para o Alfa vendo um arranhão na face do loiro.

\- Acho que devias mudar de roupa. Não te fará bem ficar todo molhado. - Acariciou os cabelos negros. - Vês como me preocupo contigo? Mesmo que ontem à noite tenhas sido um menino tão mau. Eu queria tratar-te bem, mas tu não mereces o meu amor. - Beijo-o no rosto. - Mas mesmo não merecendo, eu continuo a gostar tanto de ti.

O jovem Ómega não tinha dúvidas que o Alfa era alguém doente.

Levi já tinha sido maltratado por Alfas, mas nunca lhe tinham dito que a razão desses maltratos era por gostarem dele. Eram cruéis por diversão e isso era suficiente.

Contudo, Irvin tão depressa o maltratava como o acariciava, acompanhando esses gestos com palavras que pretendia que fossem doces, mas que lhe soavam doentias.

"_Como é que pude pensar que este Alfa era decente por me ter levado ontem para um passeio? Mas pensei… realmente, pensei mesmo que tenha sido momentâneo_".

Ser consciente desse erro, somente fez com que concluísse como tinha sido descuidado durante aquele passeio. Arrepiou-se por ter confiado e quando Alfa o deixou no quarto para mudar de roupa, tremeu de medo.

"_Tenho que fugir… não posso ficar aqui. Ele é doente e eu vou acabar por…_", teve receio de concluir aquele pensamento.

Depois de ter mudado de roupa, saiu do quarto ao escutar a voz do Alfa que se encontrava na sala a ver televisão. Irvin disse que devia preparar pequeno-almoço para trás visto que Nile deveria estar chegar.

Sem responder, foi até à cozinha. A cabeça ainda latejava, mas as tonturas e sensação de desequilíbrio pareciam atenuar com o decorrer do tempo. O que era um ponto a seu favor dado que precisava de estar preparado para o que podia acontecer.

Enquanto preparava a primeira refeição do dia, escutou o telemóvel do Alfa tocar e após algumas palavras trocadas, ouviu como saía da sala, mas não se dirigia à cozinha.

Em questão de poucos minutos, o Comandante apareceu já fardado e preparado para sair.

\- Infelizmente, não vou ter tempo para receber o Nile, mas tenho a certeza que… - A campainha tocou. - Hum, parece que ainda vou ter tempo de trocar umas palavrinhas com ele. - Deu uns passos em frente e agarrou o rosto do Ómega, forçando mais um beijo. - Até breve, meu anjo.

Largou o rosto do Ómega que não disfarçou o quanto não tinha gostado de mais um contacto indesejado. Voltou-se para a mesa, onde estava uma faca para barrar o pão e escondeu-a na manga da camisola assim que o Alfa saiu e aguardou pela chegada da visita.

"_Vou aproveitar que este Alfa doentio vai estar fora e hoje vou sair daqui… e aquele Nile vai pagar pelas coisas nojentas que disse naquela noite. Não vou deixar que Alfa nenhum continue a tratar-me desta forma_".

Na entrada, Irvin acabava de cumprimentar o amigo que notou o arranhão no rosto do Comandante, mas escolheu não comentar.

\- Pensei que ainda viesse a tempo de acompanhar-te no café como combinámos.

\- Recebi uma chamada urgente, mas não faltarão oportunidades no futuro.

\- Aqueles Alfas de Maria de novo? - Questionou o outro. - Ultimamente são mais do que uma pedra no sapato. Não entendo porque não…

\- Questão de número. Questões políticas, mas penso que hoje terei permissão para tratar do assunto de outra forma.

\- Esperemos que sim. - Falou Nile.

\- Entretanto, espero que cuides bem do meu Ómega.

\- Sabes que o posso levar para minha casa.

\- Eu prefiro que se mantenha no meu território. - Retrucou Irvin. - Não queremos recordar velhas desavenças, não é?

\- Aquele momento foi um deslize.

\- Esperemos que outro não aconteça, sobretudo na minha casa. - Deixou o aviso no ar. - Até breve, Nile.

\- Até breve, Irvin.

Assim que viu o Comandante entrar no veículo, Nile avançou para o interior da casa, inspirando o aroma aliciante que o tinha provocado na última vez que esteve naquela residência.

Não demorou muito a encontrar o Ómega na cozinha num canto próximo a uma janela enquanto comia uma maçã. As feromonas convidativas não se manifestavam e isso tinha a ver com o controlo que aquele rapaz tinha sobre elas. E com isso, notava-se a falta de submissão e desconfiança. Fatores que atuavam como um desafio para um Alfa que não queria aquele olhar irreverente na sua direção.

\- Será que o Irvin anda a ficar brando? - Foi a primeira coisa que disse sob o olhar atento do jovem que não baixava ou desviava o olhar. - Não te ensinou como deves receber um Alfa? - Avançou vários passos e notou a postura tensa do outro, mas desviou a atenção para a mesa, pegando numa das chávenas de café. - Vamos ver se sabes fazer alguma coisa de jeito.

Ao ver o Alfa beber café, arrependeu-se por não ter colocado nada na bebida, sobretudo quando podia ver o quanto o outro se divertia com a sua postura defensiva.

Levi sabia que estava a beber café apenas como uma falsa distração, dado que a qualquer momento poderia virar-se para ele e durante a troca de olhares silenciosa, os dois escutaram o som de uma travagem brusca no exterior.

Em frente ao portão da casa do Comandante, Armin foi o primeiro a sair, mas assim que Eren lhe deu a mala, agarrou o braço do Alfa, baixando o rosto.

\- Vou entrar sozinho.

\- O quê? Nem pensar. Não vou deixar que tu e o Levi fiquem sozinhos com aquele filho da _puta_ pervertido!

\- Não deves entrar lá dentro assim. Imagina que ele não tenha feito nada e tu de cabeça quente, o provoques. Ele é um militar de renome. Podes ter problemas por isso, vou pedir-te que me deixes ir sozinho. Se ficar tudo bem, tudo não passará de alguns comentários desagradáveis, mas não haverá problemas. - Levantou o rosto para encarar o moreno. - Mas se eu entrar agora e vir qualquer coisa ou se entretanto acontecer alguma coisa, eu chamo por ti.

\- Armin…

\- Por favor, Eren. Eu quero… evitar confrontos e problemas desnecessários.

\- Quero que me prometas que…

\- Se acontecer algo de errado, serás o primeiro a saber. - Assegurou o loiro.

\- Não gosto mesmo nada disto, nem concordo, mas… vou tentar controlar-me. - Falou o Alfa ainda inconformado, viu o loiro apressar-se, entrando na casa com a chave que o Comandante tinha deixado com ele.

\- Armin? Pensava tu e aquele… Jaeger só fossem chegar mais tarde. - Comentou Nile que momentos antes, pensava ter reconhecido erradamente as vozes, mas confirmava com desagrado que não tinha imaginado. Viu o loiro pousar a mala perto da porta da cozinha e na outra mão notou… - O Irvin deixa as chaves contigo?

\- Sim senhor. - Respondei, olhando para o outro Ómega que não escondia a surpresa ao vê-lo. - Hum… posso pedir ajuda ao Levi para arrumar as minhas coisas?

\- Porque voltaram tão cedo? - Quis saber o Alfa.

\- Os caminhos estavam cortados. - Respondeu o Ómega, verificando como aquele Alfa não estava satisfeito com o regresso inesperado. - Passámos horas na estrada e tendo em conta que o Eren ainda precisava descansar antes de voltar ao trabalho, optámos por regressar.

\- Iam a Maria?

\- Sim senhor. - Confirmou.

\- Ridículo. - Falou em tom de desagrado. - Continuo sem entender porque razão o Irvin te dá tantas liberdades. - Olhou para a mala. - Sim, tu e esta coisa podem ir arrumar as coisas, mas depois quero que voltem aqui.

\- Sim senhor.

Armin foi o único que respondeu e Levi moveu-se com cautela até alcançar o loiro que segurou a sua mão, puxando-o em direção ao quarto, arrastando também a mala.

Assim que os dois entraram no quarto…

\- Armin, posso saber o que…?

O loiro abraçou-o.

\- Estás bem. - Murmurou. - Tive tanto medo que te tivesse acontecido alguma coisa. Perdoa-me por ter saído.

Levi afastou um pouco o loiro para que se falassem olhos nos olhos.

\- Tu… voltaste por minha causa?

\- Nem devia ter saído. - Falou o jovem de olhos azuis. - Assim que contei ao Eren que ias ficar com o Nile, ele conduziu até aqui a uma velocidade assustadora. São raras as vezes em que sinto medo dele, mas não me atrevi a falar com ele a noite toda.

Levi arrepiou-se, sentindo inclusive um frio na barriga ao concluir que o Alfa também tinha voltado por causa dele e Armin ainda acrescentou:

\- Acho que a intenção dele era entrar aqui e levar-te, depois de atacar o Nile.

O Ómega de cabelos negros engoliu em seco.

Um Alfa queria protegê-lo. Queria atacar outro Alfa por causa dele. Queria tirá-lo dali.

Os instintos agitavam-se e queriam chamar por aquele Alfa. Levi sentiu-se tremer ligeiramente ao tentar acalmar as feromonas para que o outro não percebesse o impacto daquelas palavras.

\- Mas eu convenci-o a acalmar-se. - Disse Armin. - E preciso que faças o mesmo.

\- O quê? - Indagou sem entender.

\- Escuta Levi, o confronto entre Alfas é um crime grave, principalmente se um desses confrontos envolver um militar. - Explicou o loiro. - Consideram um ato primitivo e selvagem. Portanto, classificam como um fator que pode destabilizar o que se construiu até agora. Os militares pertencem a uma hierarquia privilegiada, o que significa que é muito difícil aplicar-lhes sanções. É quase impossível que castiguem um militar mesmo que ele mereça ser punido.

\- E os Alfas… controlam-se? - Perguntou Levi consciente de como os Alfas tinham um gosto especial pelos confrontos, combates e tudo o que os desafiasse e justificasse a violência que os caracterizava.

\- A grande maioria sim, porque os castigos podem ir desde a punição física, prisão ou a morte, se considerarem que os comportamentos primitivos assumiram o controlo e não existe hipótese de recuperação.

\- Não acredito e nem pretendo esperar que a justiça castigue estes Alfas.

\- Mas também podes prejudicar o Eren com essa atitude.

\- O quê? O que tem esse Alfa a ver com isto?

\- Não incentives o Eren a uma loucura. Pode arruinar a vida dele. Ele pode até perder a vida.

\- Eu não…

\- Se ele perguntar qualquer coisa sobre o que se passa aqui em casa, quero que…

\- Minta? - Concluiu Levi. - Queres que diga que o gorila loiro me trata bem e que não podia ser mais feliz aqui? Tens medo que o Alfa por ser mais novo dê uma lição a este gorila? Para dizer a verdade, eu não me importava de assistir a um banho de sangue.

\- O Eren pode perder o emprego, acabar preso ou ser morto. - Afirmou Armin seriamente. - É novo, mas não tem a mesma experiência.

O jovem com heterocromia não estava satisfeito com a ideia de ter que mentir, caso fosse questionado. Parte dele, não o admitia em voz alta, mas queria ver se o Alfa de olhos verdes teria coragem de ir contra o Comandante… por causa dele.

Contudo, ouvir como as leis funcionavam na superfície deixou-o apreensivo. De forma alguma, queria prejudicar a vida do jovem Alfa que até ao momento, não tinha feito nada para merecer um destino daqueles. Era a primeira vez que se preocupava com o bem-estar de um Alfa, mas queria convencer-se que era somente por ter sido tratado por ele e…

"_Por não me ter tentado rebaixar ou tocar sem a minha permissão, mas isso não significa que confie. Não posso confundir as coisas, mas posso pelo menos, fazer o possível para não o prejudicar. Como pagamentos pelo tratamento… sim, apenas para não lhe ficar a dever nada_".

Contudo, o regresso de Armin também atrapalhavam um pouco as suas ideias de atacar Nile e fugir. Antes de o loiro chegar, estava preparado para atacar o outro Alfa assim que se aproximassem. Porém, com o outro Ómega presente, sabia que este tentaria impedi-lo de tomar uma atitude dessas. Aliás, por muito pouco durante o abraço que recebeu, conseguiu esconder a faca que ainda segurava discretamente na manga da camisola.

O certo é que pouco depois de terem arrumado as coisas no quarto, ouviram Nile chamá-los.

\- Tens que obedecer. - Murmurava Armin pelo corredor a caminho da cozinha. - Tens que baixar a cabeça. Alfas odeiam quando os encaras de frente. É sinal de arrogância.

\- Tch…

\- Levi, por favor.

\- Não te metas, Armin. - Respondeu rispidamente e o loiro temeu o pior. Ele conhecia Nile e sabia que aquilo podia acabar muito mal.

Mal entraram na cozinha, Armin baixou a cabeça e somente Levi recusou a postura submissa.

\- Não segues o bom exemplo que tens ao teu lado. - Comentou o Alfa, sentado à mesa. - Vá, arrumem isto.

Os dois Ómegas rodearam a mesa, começando a retirar os alimentos e loiça.

Tudo decorria normalmente sob o olhar atento de Nile que não deixava de observar o jovem de cabelos negros que cometia a petulância de demonstrar desagrado sempre que cruzavam olhares.

O Alfa viu aquilo como uma falta total de respeito, como um desafio para forçar aquele Ómega, um ser inferior, à submissão em que deveria viver.

Repentinamente, enquanto Levi recolhia a chávena de café, sentiu uma mão na sua perna e de imediato, bateu na mesma, desviando-se ao mesmo tempo que deixava a chávena cair.

\- Não te atrevas a tocar em mim!

Armin paralisou completamente aterrorizado com a reação e tom de voz do outro Ómega.

\- Le… Levi. - Falou com a voz medrosa ao perceber as feromonas do Alfa. - Pede desculpa.

\- Nem que ficasse de joelhos, teria o meu perdão. - Falou o Alfa ao levantar-se e apenas intensificou ainda mais a sua raiva ao ver que o Ómega continuava a não desviar o olhar, demonstrando uma insolência que não recordava alguma vez ter visto em alguém daquela espécie. Chegava até a desafiá-lo com feromonas agressivas.

\- Não, por favor. - Pediu Armin, colocando-se na frente do Alfa. - Perdão, ele ainda está a adaptar-se… por favor, eu faço o que quiser, mas não lhe faça mal.

\- Sai da frente, Armin. - Ordenou o Alfa e cada vez mais temoroso, implorou:

\- Por favor, eu peço que o perdoe. Peça o que quiser, mas por favor, perdoe a atitude impensada dele.

\- Não te metas, Armin! - Falou Levi.

Ao notar que o olhar irreverente desvanecia ligeiramente perante a intervenção do Ómega loiro, Nile decidiu mudar um pouco de estratégia.

\- Tira as roupas, Armin.

Pasmo, o loiro quase se atreveu a levantar o rosto para olhar para o Alfa e confirmar que tinha ouvido bem aquelas palavras. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo, perante a insinuação muda daquelas palavras.

\- Senhor, eu… eu devo lealdade ao Comandante.

\- És uma _puta_, Armin. Eu por acaso perguntei alguma coisa sobre a lealdade? Além disso, disseste que farias qualquer coisa, não é? Então, estás à espera do quê para obedecer? Ou preferes que castigue o teu amigo?

O Ómega loiro estava preparado para lidar com algum beijo forçado ou até toques indecentes, mas despir-se na frente de outro Alfa? Era como alimentar os sentimentos de culpa que já tinha por outra ocasião que queria esquecer.

Contudo, entre eles os dois, o loiro concluiu que lidaria melhor do que Levi com a humilhação ou perversão do Alfa. Também estava cansado de ver sempre o outro sofrer as consequências por ter nascido, pertencendo à espécie menos afortunada.

Com um nó na garganta, começou a desabotoar os botões da camisa diante do olhar incrédulo de Levi e a luxúria que começava a apoderar-se de Nile.

\- Assiste só… - Falou Nile, olhando para Levi enquanto colocava uma mão por baixo da camisa do loiro que tentava esconder como aquela situação o afetava.

"_Não quero que me toque_", pensava, compreendendo as palavras de Levi quando este lhe falou no sentimento de repulsa que sentia quando era tocado por um Alfa.

\- Não, de novo não… - Murmurou Levi, tendo presente todas as imagens que derivavam da sua memória em que via outros Ómegas serem abusados à sua frente sem que pudesse fazer nada.

Recordou-se em especial de uns olhos verdes não tão vívidos como os de um certo Alfa, mas que…

* * *

**Flashback**

\- Porquê? Eu não te pedi nada! Por que merda deixaste que aquele filho da _puta_…?

A menina de cabelos ruivos encolhida num canto da cave e com o rosto escondido através dos joelhos que encostava contra o peito, finalmente ergueu o rosto com marcas de golpes. Forçou um sorriso que cortou a respiração do rapaz de olhos desiguais.

\- Estás sempre a proteger-me a mim e aos outros… sempre que podes. - Deixou escapar as lágrimas que engrossavam cada vez mais. - Mas quem te vai proteger a ti, Levi? Alguém precisa proteger-te e eu… - Continuou a sorrir, tocando no rosto do rapaz. - Vou proteger-te. Vou fazer o que ninguém faz. - Dizendo isso, deixou escapar um soluço e um choro cada vez mais audível que obrigou o rapaz a abraçá-la, trazendo-a contra o seu peito, pedindo que não fizesse tanto barulho para não atrair as atenções.

Mas por dentro…

Por dentro, sentia que mais uma vez tinha falhado em proteger.

\- Vou tirar-te daqui. Prometo que te tiro daqui, mas quando o fizer, vais ter que prometer que não olhas para trás.

\- Vem comigo.

\- Promete…

\- Não posso prometer. Não posso abandonar o meu amigo. Neste mundo, só temos os nossos amigos. Se até isso abandonarmos, então…

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

De tudo o que esperou que acontecesse, Nile não imaginou que alguma vez ouvisse um Ómega rosnar e espalhar feromonas tão agressivas como aquelas que sentiu, momentos antes de ver o rapaz de olhos desiguais lançar-se na sua direção e desferir um murro no seu queixo que o fez recuar e quase desequilibrar-se.

Armin também não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de presenciar e a voz não lhe saiu, ao ver o Alfa reagir de imediato, mas viu de boca aberta quando Levi se esquivou com facilidade, empurrando o homem contra a mesa.

O militar tentava processar o que estava a presenciar. Nunca tinha visto um Ómega reagir daquela forma ou simplesmente escapar com facilidade de um ataque certeiro, mas logo se voltou quando pressentiu que poderia receber um golpe.

Não esperava que ao tentar atingir o rapaz mais uma vez, este se esquivasse por escassos milímetros, antes de dirigir uma lâmina ao seu rosto. Algo que Nile conseguiu evitar que atingisse o seu alvo que era o olho direito, mas ainda assim não se safou do corte no sobrolho.

"_Destro. Reações lentas do lado esquerdo, uma tendência natural entre Alfas. Não são tão diferentes daqueles que estão na Cidade das Trevas, agora só preciso de ser mais rápido novamente e atingi-lo num ponto que o faça perder sangue em grande quantidade e rapidamente…_", pensava, colocando a faca novamente na posição que o Alfa também estranhou, não apontada para ele, mas virada ao contrário.

Nile encostou a mão ao sobrolho, vendo o sangue escorrer abundantemente.

\- Vais morrer da forma mais perversa que possa imaginar, seu…

Não teve tempo de terminar, pois viu como o Ómega se moveu na sua direção e a fúria que sentia dentro dele aumentou ao ver que mais uma vez, o jovem se esquivava.

"_Só um golpe certeiro. Só um golpe…_", Pensava Levi. "_Já fiz isto antes. Não pode ser tão difícil…_"

A lâmina estava próxima ao peito do Alfa quando este mais uma vez, ultrapassado pela velocidade a que se movia o rapaz, usou o recurso das feromonas. A forma intensa como elas o atingiram, trouxeram de volta a desorientação que embora não fosse tão forte como a que Irvin utilizava, foi o suficiente para o apanhar desprevenido.

Esqueceu-se que ao contrário dos Alfas da Cidade das Trevas, estes da superfície possuíam um controlo diferente das feromonas. Eram capazes de utilizá-las para desorientar, utilizando uma espécie de névoa que paralisava todos os sentidos por alguns segundos e forçavam a submissão.

Esse esquecimento, esse erro fez com que recebesse um murro no estômago e em seguida, teve os seus cabelos agarrados e o rosto pressionado com força contra um dos móveis da cozinha.

Armin que tinha ficado paralisado pelo medo, moveu-se rapidamente, mas antes que se aproximasse o suficiente recebeu um golpe no rosto que o fez cair no chão.

\- Parece que vou ter que mostrar os dois quem manda afinal aqui! - Berrou Nile, pontapeando Levi que queixou-se, deixando cair a faca da mão e tentando ignorar as feromonas do Alfa que logo o agarrou pelo pescoço, apertando-o.

Os pés do rapaz deixaram de estar no chão à medida que foi levantado pelo Alfa que arfava e deixava-se levar pela fúria, pela vontade de ver sangue, pelo desejo de ensinar uma lição àqueles que se tinham atrevido a desafiá-lo e atacá-lo.

Viu o Ómega tentar debater-se e até acertar-lhe um pontapé no lado direito do peito, o que valeu a Levi mais um aperto no pescoço o suficiente para sentir que aquele golpe poderia ter sido o último.

O Alfa estava tomado pela ira.

Ia matá-lo.

O erro de não ter previsto o uso experiente das feromonas iria arruinar todas as chances de escapar, ser livre, sobreviver.

E de pouco adiantaria, ter livrado Armin do momento de antes porque assim que o matasse, com certeza o loiro seria o próximo. Queria dizer para o outro fugir, mas a voz não lhe saía, apenas uma queixa ao sentir a vida a esvair-se muito mais rápido do que imaginava.

"_Não quero… não quero morrer aqui. Se morrer aqui nada valeu a pena_", arranhou desesperadamente os braços do Alfa, tentando que esse gesto o libertasse, "_Será que passei tudo aquilo por nada? Todas aquelas noites, aqueles gritos, as lutas… tudo por nada? Não, não é justo. Não quero que tudo termine desta forma. Por favor… não…alguém me tire daqui. Eu quero ser livre, quero viver… por favor, que tudo não termine desta forma_", deixava de ter forças para arranhar os braços do Alfa e via a visão escurecer, à medida que as mãos impiedosas retiravam-lhe mais do que o fôlego.

Esbatidos no fundo, ouvia as queixas de Armin.

Um choque percorreu o seu corpo e o desespero de querer viver, turvou a pouca consciência que lhe restava. Os instintos gritavam uma última vez. Uma última vez por…

\- Al…Al...fa… Alfa… - Ouviu-se dizer, deixando os braços caírem ao lado do seu corpo, incapaz de encontrar as forças para lutar e sentiu uma lágrima escorrer o seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo que tentava chamar mais uma vez por alguém que não viria.

Ninguém viria.

Nunca ninguém vinha. As poucas exceções logo se arrependeram.

Só única exceção tinha sido salva… esse era o único conforto, mas era pouco perante todos aqueles por quem não foi capaz de fazer nada.

O mundo era um lugar impiedoso.

Sem bondade ou justiça.

Onde os mais fortes triunfavam e esmagavam os restantes.

Onde aprendeu que sempre esteve sozinho e ninguém viria em seu socorro.

Onde ainda assim queria viver por acreditar, quem sabe, numa ilusão.

Por acreditar estupidamente em algo que possivelmente não existia.

Se não tivesse aquelas mãos na garganta, deixaria escapar um soluço para acompanhar a lágrima que percorreu o seu rosto.

Prestes a cair num precipício onde apenas a escuridão o aguardava, não escutou o estrondo ou sequer os passos que se seguiram, mas ouviu claramente o bramido que estremeceu-o de uma forma que não julgava ser possível para alguém que se encontrava tão perto da morte.

A ira do Alfa que focava somente no Ómega que morria nas suas mãos, abalou-se perante o bramido que ecoou na cozinha, momentos antes de um murro nas suas costas que o fez largar o rapaz. Mal teve tempo de reagir, pois teve os cabelos agarrados e o rosto chocou violentamente contra o chão várias vezes, ouvindo o rosnar de outro Alfa e desvanecido no fundo, o som de tosse quase convulsiva do Ómega de olhos desiguais.

\- Levi… - Era a voz de Armin que com o lábio cortado, acercou-se cambaleante.

Já quanto ao rapaz com heterocromia enquanto tossia, começava a tomar consciência do cenário que ocorria na cozinha. Eren golpeava Nile que não se conseguia recompor sequer a ponto de estar em condições de tentar algum ataque. O outro não lhe dava oportunidade, continuando a desfigurar o rosto do outro com murros sucessivos e com um dos joelhos, foi possível perceber pelo som mas também pelos gritos do outro Alfa que acabava de lhe partir várias costelas.

Nesse momento, dois Alfas responsáveis pelas rondas entraram na cozinha e tentaram agarrar Eren e chamá-lo à razão.

\- Se ele não se acalmar… - Dizia Armin a tremer de forma quase violenta. - Eren! - Chamou com uma voz que lhe soou até estranha.

Levi recordou as palavras do loiro acerca dos confrontos entre Alfas na superfície e as consequências para aqueles considerados irrecuperáveis, devido aos comportamentos selvagens.

\- Alfa… - Murmurou num tom quase inaudível, pois Armin apenas entendeu por estar mais perto e por ter chamado quase em simultâneo por Eren. Mas o loiro notou claramente como o moreno parou com as juras de morte e tentativas de atacar os outros Alfas. Isso ocorreu num momento específico.

Por mais tomado pela fúria que um Alfa tivesse, a voz do chamado do seu Ómega nunca devia ser ignorado.

Era algo que muitos consideravam fantasioso, mas alguns já tinham testemunhado, mas entre casais marcados e Armin sabia que esse não era o caso. Ainda assim, optou por guardar a sua observação para ele mesmo porque não queria imaginar as consequências se…

\- Larguem-me! - Ordenou Eren e os outros Alfas assim o fizeram, decidindo começar a prestar auxílio ao outro Alfa quase inconsciente e com o rosto coberto de sangue e fraturas.

\- Espero que saibas que vais ter problemas, Jaeger.

\- Onde vais, Jaeger?

\- Para casa com os Ómegas.

\- Jaeger…

\- Se algum de vocês tentar impedir, eu juro que transformo isto num verdadeiro banho de sangue. - Ameaçou e os outros Alfas entreolharam-se e claramente, fizeram um esforço para se acalmar, resolvendo que a prioridade era tratar do outro Alfa gravemente ferido e deixando Eren afastar-se.

Armin segurou a mão de Levi e puxou-o para que seguissem o Alfa que caminhava na frente dos dois, procurando acalmar os instintos que ainda o incitavam a torturar, fazer sangue escorrer e matar aquele que se tinha atrevido a atacar…

_Atacou o meu Ómega._

_Atreveu-se a atacar o meu Ómega_.

Rosnou.

Levou as mãos ao rosto, tentando acalmar-se mais uma vez antes de voltar e cometer uma verdadeira loucura, mas forçou-se a continuar a andar até casa, sendo seguido de perto pelos dois Ómegas que cambaleavam.

Assim que entrou em casa, começou a andar pela sala na esperança de acalmar-se e apenas parou quando Levi deixou-se cair de joelhos, claramente ainda afetado pelo que tinha acontecido.

\- Levi? - O loiro abaixou-se de imediato ao lado do amigo.

\- Estou… bem. - Conseguiu murmurar de cabeça baixa.

Repentinamente, ouviram os passos do Alfa aproximar-se e este abaixou-se ao lado do Ómega de cabelos negros e tentando agarrar-se à pouco sanidade que lhe restava, abraçou-o. Queria encontrar as forças para não voltar à outra casa. Queria resistir à sede de sangue e inspirar de perto as feromonas daquele Ómega trouxeram-lhe uma tranquilidade que não pensava ser capaz de sentir, depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Levi não se movia, tremendo pela vontade que sentia em abraçar de volta. Pelo medo de sentir aquela vontade tão intensa e quase incontrolável de abraçá-lo de volta, o que apenas piorou quando notou que ele não era o único que tremia.

\- Tive medo… de ter chegado tarde. - Roçou o rosto contra os cabelos negros. - Estás bem. Ainda bem que estás bem. Estou tão feliz por estares bem.

Quando se apercebeu, uma das mãos segurava a camisa do Alfa e atreveu-se a inspirar as feromonas que o rodeavam, o perfume que sentia vindo daquele corpo que lhe oferecia promessas de proteção e que tinha demonstrado isso com ações, mais do que palavras.

Aquele Alfa interveio quando já tinha a morte como algo certo.

Era graças a ele que ainda podia respirar e num gesto que jamais pensou ter relativamente a um Alfa, roçou o rosto contra o peito dele, inspirando mais uma vez as feromonas e agarrando-o com as duas mãos. Gestos de submissão que também arrepiaram Eren.

Armin observava o comportamento dos dois com alguma curiosidade, visto que era a primeira vez que via Levi demonstrar aquele tipo de comportamento submisso perante um Alfa, de modo totalmente voluntário.

O momento apenas se quebrou quando duas batidas na porta soaram pela casa e nesse instante, também o loiro foi puxado para o abraço pelo Alfa que se mostrou tenso.

\- Quietos os dois… - Murmurou. - Ninguém vai tirá-los daqui… eu vou ver quem é.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	13. Só tens que dizer

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Acho que nesta fic realmente o Eren vai ter a oportunidade de salvar o baixinho pra tentar compensar o que normalmente acontece em outras fics. Já o Armin também não vive uma situação fácil e não posso confirmar ou desmentir suspeitas do que possa ter acontecido para que ele tenha certos sentimentos de culpa..._

_Entretanto finalmente começa a aproximação entre o Eren e o Levi :D_

**-X-**

* * *

**Só tens que dizer…**

Quando Eren deixou de envolver os dois Ómegas com os seus braços, um deles esperava que não tivesse notado na forma, como quase agarrou de volta a camisa do moreno para que permanecesse na mesma posição. O Ómega de cabelos negros inquietava-se com as reações a que não estava habituado. Os instintos diziam-lhe para chamar o Alfa, para o abraçar novamente. Vozes sussurravam-lhe vontades que não conhecia, provocavam-lhe arrepios, um calor diferente, sensações que não tinha sentido antes.

Teve que respirar fundo para sossegar os instintos que não podiam manter-se daquele modo, pois perderia o controlo sobre as feromonas e daria a conhecer aqueles desejos estranhos e intensos.

Além disso, vendo o moreno emitir sobretudo as feromonas de proteção, fez com que focasse a sua mente na situação que presenciavam. Não tinha tempo para lidar com as sensações esquisitas, pois se do outro lado da porta estivessem Alfas que pretendiam aprisionar aquele que lhe tinham salvo a vida, não podia assistir inerte a isso.

Armin foi o primeiro a notar a postura tensa do outro que se ergueu.

\- O que estás a fazer? O Eren disse para ficarmos sossegados. - Murmurou o loiro.

\- Se forem aqueles Alfas…

\- Nós não vamos poder fazer nada. - Relembrava o Ómega de olhos azuis.

\- Não esperes que eu deixe que o levem.

\- São Alfas. - Sussurrava, agarrando o braço do rapaz que ainda não aparentava conseguir manter-se com firmeza de pé. - Não estás em condições de fazer nada. Ninguém poderá interferir.

\- Ninguém o vai levar. - Afirmou o Ómega com os olhos fixos na porta e esperava que o seu olfato não o estivesse a enganar, mas embora pudesse dizer que havia um Alfa do outro lado da porta, perto dele havia Betas e um Ómega?

Eren abriu a porta e de imediato, quase se desequilibrou com duas raparigas que o abraçaram. Uma de cabelos loiros curtos e outra de longos cabelos negros que tão depressa quase o derrubaram, como o chamaram de idiota. Atrás delas, entrou um rapaz também de cabelos escuros, algumas sardas no rosto e uma expressão de alívio ao ver o moreno e atrás, entrou o Alfa que abanava a cabeça e dizia que estavam todos loucos. Esse tinha cabelos castanhos mais claros na parte superior e um pouco mais escuros na base, olhos castanhos e fechou a porta com um estrondo.

\- Tu espancaste um militar?! És um idiota suicida!

\- Vai à _merda_, Jean. - Respondeu Eren, olhando em seguida para as duas Betas e Ómega. - O que estão aqui a fazer?

\- A Christa ligou-me praticamente a exigir que viéssemos ter contigo porque tinha um mau pressentimento. - Explicou Annie.

\- Nós estávamos no centro de Sina, como sabes por causa do julgamento, mas viemos o mais depressa possível. - Prosseguiu Mikasa.

\- Eu pensava que a Christa estivesse a exagerar, mas chego e vejo uma ambulância aí fora e o Nile completamente desfigurado. Perdeste a cabeça?! - Perguntou Jean irritado.

\- Eu fico contente que estejas bem. - Falou Marco com um sorriso que Eren retribuiu por breves momentos antes de encarar o outro Alfa.

\- Aquele filho da _puta_ mereceu! Estaria a sete palmos debaixo da terra agora, se…

\- Sabes que vais ter problemas com a polícia, certo? - Recordou Jean.

\- Acho que foi por isso que a Christa ligou-nos a nós em primeiro lugar. - Suspirou Annie, olhando para a companheira que colocou uma mão na cintura sua cintura. - Quando a polícia vier, eu acompanho-te, Eren mas temos que conversar antes que isso aconteça. É preciso ter cuidado com o que vais dizer, porque mesmo que sejas alguém conhecido e estejas… calmo ou parcialmente calmo, vai ser preciso explicar.

\- Acham que pode ter problemas graves? - Perguntou Marco preocupado.

\- Sem querer duvidar das tuas capacidades, Annie. Ele não se vai safar disto com facilidade. - Comentou Jean, cruzando os braços e olhou para o fundo da sala onde viu dois Ómegas, um que conhecia e outro do qual notou que… - _Foda-se_… - Tapou o nariz. - Essas feromonas…

E antes que desse um passo em frente, Eren colocou-se na frente ignorando os olhares curiosos.

\- Nem te atrevas, Jean. Tocas ou olhas para ele da forma errada e eu arranco-te os olhos e outras coisas das quais vais sentir falta. - Ameaçou.

As duas Betas também inspiraram o ar.

\- É verdade que tem um aroma muito peculiar e bom. - Comentou Mikasa.

\- Oh, então é ele? - Perguntou Marco curioso, vendo o Alfa recuar para ficar mais próximo dos Ómegas enquanto os outros aproximavam-se com cautela, acenando a Armin que já conheciam e encarando com curiosidade o novo elemento.

Porém, notavam como Eren estava especialmente protetor com o rapaz que além do lábio cortado, apresentada um tom pálido e a marca de mãos no pescoço.

\- Então, esta é a tua paixão? - Perguntou Annie e o moreno sentiu-se corar, virando o rosto.

\- É… o Levi. - Disse.

\- Paixão? - Repetiu o Ómega confuso e diante dessa interrogação, mesmo Armin surpreendeu-se com a dúvida evidente no conhecimento do significado daquela palavra.

\- Não sabe o que é? - Perguntou Jean arqueando uma sobrancelha. - De onde saiu? Pelo tamanho deve ter saído debaixo de uma pedra.

\- Só se for a pedra que está ao lado do estábulo de onde tu saíste. - Respondeu o Ómega e após o choque inicial, as Betas riram abertamente enquanto Armin e Marco ficavam preocupados com a reação do Alfa que logo deu alguns passos em frente.

\- Pensas que estás a falar com…?

\- Mais um passo, Jean e perdes uma das pernas. - Avisou Eren, deixando as feromonas deixarem bem claro que não era uma ameaça vazia. - Estás em minha casa. Deves-me respeito.

\- E o teu menino bonito pode dizer o que quer?

\- Foste tu que provocaste. - Recordou. - E além disso… - Sorriu de lado. - Ele só fez um comentário totalmente legítimo.

Apesar da vontade de demonstrar dominância e exigir respeito daquele Ómega, Jean sabia que tinha que ter alguns fatores em conta.

Em primeiro lugar, estava na residência de outro Alfa e como tal, existia uma regra, uma lei silenciosa que indicava que desrespeito e desafio em território que não lhe pertencia podia custar-lhe caro. Um Alfa desafiado na própria casa seria facilmente consumido pelos instintos que lhe diziam para defender e fazer de tudo para afastar uma possível ameaça.

Em segundo lugar, reparou que Eren ainda exalava o tipo de feromonas agressivas, ou seja, toda a agitação de antes que o levou a atacar Nile continuava presente e qualquer provocação na proporção errada, acabaria por causar mais do que alguns murros entre eles.

Por último, havia também o tipo de feromonas possessivas que se entrelaçavam com a proteção e agressividade, sempre que alguém fazia qualquer tentativa de se aproximar do novo Ómega.

Todos aqueles fatores constituíam razões para que o Alfa reagisse de forma impensada.

Embora naquele caso fosse curioso, visto que Eren não estava marcado e o Ómega também não, mas Jean sabia que o amigo não hesitaria em arrancar-lhe a cabeça se tentasse algo contra o rapaz que… continuava a encará-lo com desconfiança e irreverência.

Se não tivessem já um estranho grupo de amigos, Jean até se sentiria chocado com o comportamento, mas ainda assim não deixava de ser notável como não detetava qualquer sinal de submissão. Quanto mais se encaravam, mais o Alfa se sentia desconfortável com o olhar, mesmo que as feromonas…

"_Deliciosas. São de deixar água na boca_", pensava e despertou do transe que o chamava para perto daquele Ómega quando em choque ouviu-o… rosnar?

\- Vou avisar só uma vez, Jean. - Falou Eren.

\- Ele… - Ia dizer o Alfa atónito com a reação do rapaz de olhos díspares.

\- Ok, acho melhor… - Ia sugerir Annie quando Jean interrompeu, dizendo:

\- Vou arejar, já sei! Preciso apanhar ar… - Olhou para Eren e Levi. - A sério, façam qualquer coisa com essas feromonas! - Saiu pela porta da frente para o exterior.

\- Acho que…

\- Não Marco. Deixa-o sozinho. - Aconselhou Annie. - Já sabes como os Alfas são. Deixa-o acalmar-se e em vez disso, vem ajudar-me a tratar do Armin.

\- Eu não preciso. - Respondeu o Ómega loiro. - O Levi está pior.

\- Mas dele cuida o Eren. - Comentou Mikasa, trocando olhares cúmplices com a companheira. - Além disso, passámos parte do verão sem te ver loirinho e temos que pôr a conversa em dia. - Falou a Beta que sob o olhar atento do Alfa, se aproximou do Ómega de cabelos dourados e pegou nele.

\- Mikasa! - Exclamou Armin. - Eu posso andar!

\- Mas assim não seria tão divertido. - Brincou a rapariga, piscando o olho a Eren enquanto os quatro se dirigiam a um dos quartos de hóspedes já conhecidos dos amigos, deixando apenas os outros dois elementos na sala.

Em seguida, Eren olhou para o Ómega que observava a sala com mais do que um sofá e decorada com inúmeras fotografias e um objeto que só viu algumas vezes.

Havia um piano na sala que lhe trazia um misto de recordações com sentimentos controversos.

Deixando isso de lado, voltou a atenção para o Alfa que se acercou dele.

\- Posso?

O Ómega olhou-o confuso, esperando que o moreno elaborasse a questão.

\- Posso levar-te?

O rapaz teve que controlar as estranhas reações que o percorriam, nomeadamente aquela que o fazia ruborizar-se de leve e por isso, teve que desviar o olhar.

\- Não. - Respondeu, vendo de soslaio o desapontamento nos olhos verdes. - Porque é que eu devia deixar?

\- Pareces-me frágil. - Explicou. - Quero poupar-te de esforços desnecessários.

\- Eu posso andar. - Retrucou.

\- Ok. - Disse ainda evidentemente desiludido. - Então, acompanhas-me?

O jovem de cabelos negros assentiu, seguindo os passos do moreno que pararam diante da porta de um quarto, dando passagem para que entrasse primeiro.

A divisão apresentava um guarda-fatos de madeira enorme e embutido na parede. Esse móvel de cor escura era iluminado pelas janelas de grande dimensão que ocupavam as restantes paredes. Havia também uma secretária perto de uma das janelas e sobre o objeto de trabalho encontravam-se alguns livros e papéis.

Porém, tal como acontecia na sala, o aspeto mais evidente e abundante eram as fotografias que estavam tanto na secretária, nas paredes e também sobre as mesinhas de cabeceira. Nessas fotografias estavam os amigos do jovem Alfa, mostrando mais uma vez a ligação e importância entre todos.

No ponto mais central do quarto havia uma cama de casal com uma colcha e almofadas pintadas de azul-marinho. A mesma cor também se fazia presente nas cortinas que adornavam as janelas.

\- Desculpa, se está um pouco desarrumado.

\- Pois, pelo que vejo nem uma cama sabes fazer.

\- Ah… - Balbuciou apanhado de surpresa com a resposta. - Eu achava que a cama era das coisas que se safava.

\- Pensaste que ia comentar em primeiro lugar, o facto deste quarto não saber o que é uma vassoura? Ou quem sabe, deveria falar daquele monte de roupa ali no canto, as meias espalhadas no chão, uma toalha sobre a cadeira ali na secretária… - Apontava com um tom de desagrado.

Um pouco envergonhado e desanimado pela impressão que estava a causar no Ómega, suspirou, pedindo que se sentasse na cama enquanto recolhia a roupa e a toalha. Porém, se o rapaz de olhos diferentes pensou que o Alfa ia arrumar alguma coisa, viu com incredulidade como o moreno abriu uma das portas do guarda-fatos, de onde caiu uma cascata de roupa. Ainda assim, isso não o impediu que Eren empurrasse tudo para o interior e fechasse a porta.

\- Não acredito que fizeste isso.

\- Eu depois arrumo. - Disse, descartando o olhar desaprovador. - A minha prioridade é outra. - Olhou para o Ómega sentado nos pés da cama e teve que resistir à tentação de deitá-lo na cama e… - Ah… - Balbuciou, tentando afastar certas imagens da sua cabeça. - Preciso ver as tuas tensões. Estás muito pálido e também vou ver se encontro algo para passares no pescoço… e assim, disfarçar ou aliviar o desconforto que deves estar a sentir com essas marcas.

Levi não teve que esperar muito entre a saída do moreno quarto e o regresso com a maleta que tinha visto em outras ocasiões. Tal como fez antes, pedia sempre permissão para tocar, explicando passo a passo o que estava a fazer e o porquê.

Entre outros comentários, o Alfa confirmou o que o outro já suspeitava, as costelas tinham regenerado e felizmente, mesmo com os golpes recentemente recebidos por parte de Nile, essas permaneciam intactas.

A explicação para isso também era clara. A injeção aplicada por Hanji como tratamento continha células de Alfas que melhoravam não só a regeneração, como a resistência. Isso também explicava a razão para que o enjoo e tonturas que sentiu pela manhã, tivessem desvanecido com o tempo a ponto de ter podido enfrentar um Alfa.

\- Tens as tensões muito baixas. - Comentou o moreno preocupado. - Comeste?

\- Uma maçã.

\- Só? Isso é muito pouco.

\- Estava indisposto. - Respondeu o rapaz.

\- Ainda estás indisposto?

\- Não.

\- Então, o que queres que faça para comer? - Perguntou o Alfa, vendo o outro encará-lo quase de imediato. - Tens preferência por alguma coisa?

\- Estás pergun… eu posso… queres que escolha? - Falou o rapaz um pouco atrapalhado com as palavras, pois não detetava mentiras ou qualquer sinal de que fosse uma brincadeira.

Sempre escolheram por ele.

Coisas tão simples como os alimentos que queria, dependiam sempre de outros.

Davam-lhe o que houvesse, atirando muitas vezes contra ele ou para o chão, de onde chegou a comer obrigado por algum Alfa ou simplesmente porque estava faminto de mais para pensar em como toda a situação era inapropriada.

\- Tenho fruta, pão, cereais, iogurtes… - Enumerou o Alfa.

Na casa do Comandante também existia variedade, mas mesmo em relação à alimentação existiam regras. Eram definidos os alimentos que deviam consumir e por isso, mesmo com vários alimentos disponíveis, continuava a haver quem decidisse por ele.

No entanto, havia uma bebida proibida na casa do Comandante e na Cidade das Trevas, essa mesma bebida era considerada um luxo que jamais seria desperdiçado em Ómegas.

\- Café. - Falou por fim. - Com pão…

\- Preferes manteiga ou geleias?

\- Tanto faz. - Olhou de soslaio para o Alfa. - Não há problema em beber café?

Eren olhou para ele com um ar confuso.

\- Claro que não. Por que razão haveria um problema? Sabias que em quantidades razoáveis, faz bem à saúde?

\- Não, não sabia. - Respondeu, desviando o olhar do moreno que retirava um creme de uma pequena caixa.

"_Sempre me disseram que o café era uma bebida cara e boa demais para os Ómegas, mas ele comporta-se como se lhe tivesse pedido água_".

\- Vou massajar o teu pescoço com este creme, ok? Vai ajudar as marcas a desaparecer. - Disse, engolindo em seco. - Preciso que olhes para mim.

Assim que fez esse pedido, Eren encontrou os dois olhos de cores diferentes focados nele.

Seguiu-se um frio na barriga comum aos dois, embora o rubor no rosto fosse mais evidente em Eren que encostou a mão ao pescoço do rapaz que fechou os olhos. Este pensava que seria mais fácil controlar o nervosismo dessa forma, mas o toque daquele Alfa queimava a sua pele. Uma sensação que não conhecia, mas colocava os seus instintos num estado de euforia, satisfação, um conjunto de sensações positivas causadas somente pelo toque e proximidade do outro.

Contudo, para Levi não era fácil silenciar as pequenas vozes que vocalizavam os seus receios criados por anos de abuso e paraísos falsos e efémeros.

Já o outro enfrentava outros desafios.

Desde que tinha aprendido a ter um maior domínio dos seus instintos, Eren não esperava que fosse tão difícil conter as feromonas que se o Ómega sentisse, perceberia o desejo e a vontade de tocar e beijar aqueles lábios que estavam tão perto.

Queria também marcar aquele pescoço. Sobrepor-se às marcas das mãos e reclamar aquele Ómega como seu e ouvi-lo suspirar e gemer debaixo da sua boca, das suas mãos, do seu corpo.

Ao ver novamente os orbes que se dividiam entre um mar tranquilo sem ondas que contrastava com a tempestade de nuvens cinza do outro lado, Eren notou como estavam próximos.

Já tinha espalhado o creme sobre as marcas no pescoço e a mão ainda sobre a pele avermelhada parou de se mover há algum tempo, sem que se tivesse apercebido.

Estava preso nos olhos que não se desviavam dos seus, às feromonas convidativas e os olhos verdes vacilaram entre os orbes do outro lado e os lábios que tanto queria provar.

O Ómega não se movia, mas Eren não podia dizer o mesmo dele à medida que diminuía a distância entre eles, acercando o rosto. Foi então que notou que não se ouvia apenas a sua respiração, mas também escutava a de Levi.

Assim que roçaram nariz contra nariz, ambos deixaram escapar um suspiro, fechando instintivamente os olhos e…

\- Eren temos que falar antes que a políci… oh? Interrompo alguma coisa? - Perguntou a rapariga de cabelos loiros que entrou no quarto sem bater à porta e agora assistia, como Levi empurrava Eren e distanciava-se em direção a um dos cantos do quarto.

\- Desculpa Levi, eu…

Viu o ómega sair com os fios negros a ocultar parte da expressão do rosto corado.

\- Espera Levi! - Tentou, levantar-se mas o outro foi mais rápido e logo ouviu uma porta fechar-se.

\- Fechou-se na casa de banho. Acho que o devias deixar sozinho por enquanto.

\- Ahhh, o que foi que eu fiz? - Queixou-se Eren, desarrumando os cabelos com uma das mãos e olhou para a amiga com um ar irritado. - Não sabes bater à porta?

\- Que moral é que tens? Sabes quantas vezes já me interrompeste quando estava no bem bom com a Mikasa? - Indagou a loira, fechando a porta do quarto.

\- Não me lembres disso.

\- Mas afinal querias ou não ter beijado o baixinho?

\- É claro que queria, mas por outro lado… acho que posso ter estragado tudo indo rápido demais.

\- Pois, antes de te deprimires sem razão, precisamos conversar sobre o que vais dizer quando te vierem chamar para depor. - Annie sentou-se ao lado do amigo. - Começa por contar-me o teu lado para que eu saiba o que posso fazer.

Entretanto, Levi que se tinha trancado na casa de banho passava água no rosto. Queria bater nele próprio na esperança de encontrar uma boa razão para o que quase tinha acontecido. Sentir gratidão pelo Alfa era uma coisa, mas…

"_Querer beijá-lo é outra coisa completamente diferente!_", olhou para o seu reflexo no espelho, onde podia ver as faces avermelhadas, "_Por que razão queria que ele… porquê? Eu podia ter parado, podia ter afastado e em vez disso, deixei aquelas feromonas, aquele cheiro, aquele calor envolver-me. O que há de errado com este Alfa? O que há de errado comigo?_".

\- Eren?

Levi estremeceu ao ouvir a Beta chamar pelo Alfa enquanto os passos que deviam ser do moreno, caminhavam na direção oposta.

\- Já sei o que dizer, Annie mas agora tenho que ir à cozinha.

\- Não tenho a certeza que tenhas entendido a gravidade da situação, se estás a pensar no teu estômago. - Comentou.

\- Já me disseste o que tinha que saber e fazer, mas prometi que ia fazer um café ao Levi.

\- Eu sei que tens uma máquina de café que o Connie e a Sasha te deram, mas tu nem sequer gostas de café. - Argumentou a loira com um meio sorriso que se refletia no rosto de Mikasa que se fazia acompanhar de Armin e Marco.

\- Eu posso ajudar. - Ofereceu-se Marco.

\- Eu também. - Falou o Ómega loiro.

\- Eu aceito a ajuda do Marco, mas tu Armin vais ficar sentadinho.

\- Eu estou bem, Eren. - Replicou o loiro.

\- Vais mesmo fazer café para o Ómega? - Provocou Mikasa.

\- Não me contraries, Armin e parem de repetir que eu não sou capaz de fazer um café. - Falava diante do olhar divertido dos amigos. - Ok, como é que esta coisa funciona? É só carregar no botão? - Ouviram-se risos.

\- Vamos começar pelo básico. - Falou Marco num tom compreensivo. - Tens pó para fazer café?

\- Isto não se faz sozinho.

Mais risos.

\- Vou procurar na dispensa. Acho que quando lhe ofereceram a máquina, também lhe deram algumas embalagens de café em pó. Com sorte, ainda não as deitou fora. - Comentou Annie.

Ainda na casa de banho, Levi escutava a troca de palavras um pouco boquiaberto, no sentido de nunca ter ouvido Betas provocarem e divertirem-se com as capacidades limitadas do Alfa na cozinha.

Além disso, ouvir que o moreno não gostava de café, mas que mesmo assim, estava disposto a aprender e fazer para ele, também o deixava com um frio na barriga.

Portanto, esperou mais alguns momentos para se acalmar, antes de sair da casa de banho. Não podia ficar ali eternamente até porque não era nenhum cobarde.

Com passos firmes saiu e dirigiu-se à cozinha, onde escutava o alarido de vozes e risos. Encontrou Armin encostado na porta que sorriu ao vê-lo e no interior da divisão também estavam as duas raparigas que cortavam fruta em pedaços para o interior de pequenas taças dispostas na mesa, juntamente com cereais, pão, manteiga e vários tipos de geleia.

Eren tinha acabado de pousar uma chávena sobre a mesa quando Marco pediu que olhasse para ele e o Ómega riu um pouco.

\- Acho que te sujaste com o pó do café. - Falou, usando o polegar para limpar a bochecha do Alfa.

\- Como é que eu faço estas coisas? - Perguntou, não se desviando do toque e deixando o outro limpar a mancha.

Esse gesto fez com que Levi sentisse vontade de empurrar aquele Ómega sorridente. Não compreendia aquela irritação, aquela vontade de perguntar ao Alfa porque…

"_Porque é que deixa aquele magricelo com sardas estar quase em cima dele?_", perguntava-se irritado, "_Tira as patas do que é me…_"

A linha de pensamento cortou-se com as feromonas e voz de outro Alfa que acabava de entrar.

\- Sai de cima do Marco, Jaeger.

\- Quantas vezes teremos que falar dos teus ciúmes ridículos, Jean? - Indagou o moreno, revirando os olhos.

\- Ah sim? Deixa-me então dar um abraço de amizade aqui ao teu menino bonito. - Estendeu um dos braços, vendo o Ómega de olhos diferentes encará-lo com raiva e logo veio a ameaça do outro Alfa.

\- Toca-lhe e perdes os braços, apenas para começar…

\- Ora, ora quem é o ciumento afinal? - Provocou Jean. - Só queria cumprimentá-lo, afinal de contas ainda nem nos apresentámos decentemente.

\- Jean, por favor, pára de provocar o Eren. - Pediu Marco. - Mas sim, em parte tens razão. Ainda não nos apresentámos. - O rapaz sorriu. - O meu nome é Marco. Trabalho como educador num infantário em Sinal. - Olhou para o seu Alfa. - Vivo com o Jean desde que saímos da escola. - Colocou-se ao lado do seu Alfa e este correspondeu ao gesto, colocando a mão na cintura do companheiro.

\- Jean Kirshtein, pertenço à polícia militar de Sina.

\- Annie Leonhart, advogada. Sou eu quem vai safar do Eren dos problemas legais.

\- Mikasa Leonhart, professora de educação física. - Abraçou Annie por trás, pousando o queixo sobre o ombro direito da loira. - Também vivemos juntas, desde que saímos da escola. Vivemos em Rose, perto da fronteira com Sina.

\- Estes são alguns dos meus amigos. - Interveio Eren, olhando para Levi. - E acho que só não vais conhecer o Connie e a Sasha já hoje porque esses dois tinham combinado encontrar-se comigo em Maria na casa da Christa e da Ymir. Lá em Maria também vivem o Reiner e o Berth. - Pegou na chávena de café. - Está pronto. Podes provar. - Olhou para os amigos. - Sentem-se.

Levi acercou-se, mas incapaz de manter o contacto visual com o Alfa que agradecia em silêncio porque pelo menos o rapaz não estava a evitá-lo ou ignorá-lo. Pelo contrário, foi até ele e pegou na chávena. Porém, para surpresa do moreno e dos outros que acabavam de sentar-se, viram como o jovem se afastava para um dos cantos da cozinha e sentava-se no chão.

Armin não teve tempo de o chamar e sabia que aquele comportamento não ajudaria em relação às suspeitas de Eren quanto ao que acontecia na casa do Comandante.

\- Levi? - Chamou Eren e só então, o jovem notou que por alguma razão era o centro das atenções. - O que estás a fazer?

O olhar interrogativo do rapaz fez com que os amigos trocassem olhares.

\- Ele quis dizer… - Começou Mikasa. - Por que não te sentas connosco?

O Ómega observou-os um pouco e em seguida, levantou-se indo até à mesa e ocupando o lugar entre Armin e Eren que trocou olhares desconfiados com o loiro que quase se encolheu na cadeira.

\- É assim que ficas em casa? - Perguntou Annie, ignorando o olhar de Jean que dizia em silêncio para evitarem assuntos que agitassem o temperamento do outro Alfa.

\- O Comandante deixa que se sente à mesa, mas… - Ia dizer Armin e Levi interrompeu:

\- É força do hábito. Alfas não costumam gostar de sentar-se com Ómegas à mesa. - Encolheu os ombros, como se descartasse a importância dos olhares dos presentes na mesa.

\- Nunca deixei o Marco sentar-se no chão. - Falou o Jean, questionando-se acerca das condições em que aquele Ómega teria vivido.

\- Então… alguns Alfas são diferentes. Eu não sei… na dúvida, prefiro manter-me afastado. - Respondeu e antes que encostasse à chávena que segurava de um modo muito particular, Marco chamou a sua atenção:

\- Não queres mais açúcar? O Eren não pôs muito e pode estar um pouco forte.

\- É bom com pouco açúcar. - Retrucou Jean. - Podes beber.

Levi encostou os lábios, inspirando o aroma da bebida que sempre lhe agradou das poucas vezes que sentiu e finalmente, tomou o primeiro gole. O sabor era forte e intenso como o tinham prevenido, mas teria que concordar com o Alfa à sua frente, pois não era desagradável, mesmo tendo pouco açúcar.

\- É bom? - Perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes ao seu lado.

\- Sim, é. - Respondeu.

\- Tem bom gosto para o café, eu também prefiro que tenha um gosto forte. - Comentou Jean, vendo o rapaz beber mais um gole. - Se bem que até parece que nunca bebeu café antes.

\- Sim, nunca bebi. - Confirmou.

Como Eren já tinha contado, o novo Ómega por quem todos notavam o interesse do amigo, viveu toda a vida na Cidade das Trevas e consequentemente, podiam somente imaginar as dificuldades e privações que teria passado.

Porém, contrastar as suposições com a realidade produzia um impacto diferente.

O rapaz achava normal não se sentar à mesa com outras pessoas, julgava que ficar no chão era o mais seguro. Além disso, nunca tinha provado algo tão simples como café e por muito que tentasse manter uma expressão que demonstrasse poucas emoções, era evidente que essa tinha quebrado por vários instantes ao provar o café.

Todos se perguntavam em silêncio o quão terrível seria a vida na Cidade das Trevas ao ponto de o Ómega considerar tão bom, algo tão simples como beber um café.

O Alfa de olhos verdes ao presenciar a cena, prometeu a si mesmo dar aquele Ómega tudo aquilo que nunca teve antes e tornar cada dia, aquilo que devia ter sido a vida dele desde do princípio.

_O meu Ómega não é feliz._

_Tenho que mudar isso. _

Os instintos reagiam novamente. As vozes que lhe sussurravam como aquele passado do Ómega era errado e como era o seu dever transformar o presente e futuro numa realidade diferente.

"_Eu quero que seja feliz_".

Levi notou o olhar do Alfa ao seu lado e desviou os seus olhos dele, olhando em frente, onde estava sentado Jean que revirou os olhos com algo que Marco lhe teria sussurrado ao ouvido.

\- Mudando de assunto. - Começou Mikasa para quebrar o silêncio que se tinha criado após a afirmação do rapaz com heterocromia. - Diz-me Levi. O que achas do Eren?

\- Mikasa! - Exclamou o Alfa ruborizado e os amigos tentavam segurar o riso.

Os olhos decorados com cores diferentes mostravam confusão perante o embaraço do moreno.

\- Estranho. - Respondeu e Jean riu abertamente.

\- Eu sabia que não era o único a achar isso.

\- E tu o que achas do Levi? - Questionou Annie.

Eren voltava ao embaraço, depois da raiva momentânea contra Jean. E ver o rapaz ao seu lado, olhar de soslaio, também não ajudava.

\- Oh, essa é fácil. - Falou Jean com um meio sorriso e olhando para Levi prosseguiu. - Sabes quantas vezes esse idiota já me falou dos teus olhos? - Viu o Ómega arquear uma sobrancelha enquanto o outro Alfa dizia "Jean" em tom de aviso que caiu em ouvidos moucos. - Eu sei que já deves ter ouvido elogios suficientes aos teus olhos, mas agora que os vejo de perto até entendo o fascínio dele. Se bem que mesmo assim, isso não justifica os comentários diários sobre o tema.

\- Eu vou matar alguém…

\- Oh Eren, mas é verdade. - Comentou Annie divertida.

\- Estás com um caso grave de paix… Ia dizer Mikasa.

\- Chega! - Eren bateu na mesa cada vez mais vermelho.

\- Não sejam assim. - Pediu Marco com um sorriso compreensivo na direção do Alfa de olhos verdes.

\- A propósito idiota. - Jean retomou a palavra. - Enquanto estava lá fora, liguei à tua mãe.

\- Porque_ caralho_ fizeste uma coisa dessas?! Ela vai exagerar e pensar que…

\- Talvez fosse melhor ela ouvir por ti ou pelos amigos as novidades em vez de receber uma convocatória para te ir ver à prisão ou ser convidada para a tua cerimónia fúnebre.

Levi sentiu que repentinamente o apetite se perdia. Não queria pensar nas consequências para o Alfa que o tinha ajudado e que agia de forma tão despreocupada com o ocorrido.

"_Ele pode ser preso ou morrer…_", engoliu em seco, "_Ele tem amigos longe daqui. Devia ir… devia sair daqui. Não quero que lhe aconteça nada por minha causa_".

\- Não se preocupem. - Interveio Annie, chamando a atenção de todos, sobretudo dos Ómegas que pareciam tensos com o que poderia acontecer. - Apesar da situação não ser a ideal, eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça ao Eren.

\- Sim, apesar de ser um louco suicida, está rodeado de bons amigos. - Assegurou Jean, acariciando os cabelos do companheiro para que se tranquilizasse. - Falei com a mãe dele porque o Dr. Jaeger não atendeu, mas já deve saber das novidades e com certeza, também irá interferir. - Olhou para Eren. - Mas agora a sério, Eren… devias ver onde anda o teu telemóvel porque a tua mãe deve querer falar contigo.

\- Não lhe devias ter ligado…

\- Concordo com o Jean. - Cortou Mikasa. - A tua mãe não merece saber destas coisas através das más línguas.

Eren suspirou, saindo da mesa para ir procurar o telemóvel, pois sabia que quanto mais demorasse para falar com a progenitora, mais preocupada ela ficaria.

Quando encontrou o telemóvel e viu várias chamadas não atendidas e mensagens preocupadas dos amigos, soube que devia começar a dar algum sinal de que estava tudo bem, antes que houvesse uma invasão em casa.

Deslizou o dedo no ecrã sobre um contacto e encostou o aparelho à orelha.

Tocou somente duas vezes, antes que voz agitada e angustiada da mãe soasse do outro lado.

\- Eren Jaeger! - Exclamou. - Como te atreves a ignorar as minhas chamadas? Como estás, _mein __Schatz_ (meu tesouro)? Oh meu Deus, estás ferido? Se estiveres no hospital, eu juro que te espanco e destruo aquele Alfa nojento que se atreveu a tocar no meu filho! Fala comigo, meu bebé! Eren!

\- Mãe, calma. - Pediu, sentindo-se culpado por preocupar a mãe daquela forma. - Desculpa não ter ligado antes e o Jean não te mentiu porque imagino que ele te tenha dito que estou em casa e estou bem.

\- Sim, ele disse mas… - Ouviu-a soluçar. - Tive medo que estivesse a mentir só para que não saísse de casa neste preciso momento.

\- Estou bem. - Assegurou. - Apanhei o Nile desprevenido e por isso, não lhe dei a oportunidade de ripostar.

\- Não devia sentir-me satisfeita, mas tenho que admitir que tenho um certo gosto por saber que aquele filho da mãe apanhou sem hipótese de resposta. - Ouviu a mãe dizer e teve que segurar o riso. - Mas posso saber o que te levou a fazer uma coisa dessas? Sei como te eduquei e que não farias algo assim sem uma razão.

\- Ele ia matar um...Ómega. - Respondeu incerto à forma como deveria falar do rapaz, pois sabia que a mãe começaria com os comentários possivelmente embaraçosos.

\- Então fizeste a coisa certa. - Ouviu a voz calma e assertiva da mãe. - Não era o Armin pelo que percebi. Foi essa ideia que o Jean deixou, mas não explicou.

\- Não, o Comandante tem outro Ómega.

\- O menino que queres montar?

\- Mãe! - Exclamou. - Falando assim, até parece que sou algum pedófilo.

\- Que idade tem? - Perguntou divertida e claramente mais calma e curiosa.

\- Tem dezassete, mãe.

\- Ah, quase legal. Se bem que se casasse, podes fazer o que quiser antes da idade considerada legal. Embora agora os jovens andem muitos modernos e a fazer tudo antes do tempo.

\- Mãe, se agora estás mais calma, agora que podemos deixar a nossa conversa por aqui.

\- Ele está aí?

\- O Levi?

\- Ah, que nome adorável! - Disse e o moreno podia praticamente ver o entusiasmo da mãe. - Sim, ele está aí?

\- Está na cozinha a comer.

\- Quero falar com ele.

\- Mãe…

\- Exijo falar com ele e dependendo do rumo da conversa, acho que vou falar com o teu pai e vamos chamar o Irvin cá a casa ou vamos aí. Ele já tem um Ómega e se estás assim tão apaixonado, ele vai compreender e deixar o Levi contigo.

Eren ouvia os planos da mãe quanto ao seu futuro com o Ómega e parte dele, queria que tudo fosse assim tão simples, mas um pressentimento, dizia-lhe que o Comandante não deixaria o Ómega com ele tão facilmente.

Porém, isso não o desmotivava.

Faria o possível e impossível para ter aquele Ómega. Não podia negar aquela atração, aquelas reações instintivas e tão certas que o puxavam na direção daquele rapaz. Esse que foi chamar à cozinha e pediu que o acompanhasse à sala.

\- Comigo?

\- Sim, quer falar contigo. - Disse Eren, entregando-lhe o telemóvel. - Não ligues se ela te disser alguma coisa estranha.

Um pouco confuso e inquieto pegou no aparelho e encostou ao rosto.

\- Ah… queria falar comigo?

\- Levi?

\- Sim.

\- Ah que voz tão bonita. Ouve, meu querido podes mandar o meu filho dar uma volta? Não quero que te pressione ou te intimide enquanto falas comigo.

\- Ele não me intimida, mas… - Olhou para Eren. - A tua mãe disse que quer que vás passear.

O Alfa claramente contrariado saiu da sala, pois tinha a certeza que a mãe arranjaria forma de saber se ele ainda estava presente ou não.

\- Já saiu?

\- Sim, estou sozinho na sala. - Confirmou o Ómega que ainda não entendia o que aquela mulher podia querer falar com ele, mas começou a suspeitar que não podia ser nada de bom. Afinal, se o filho acabasse na prisão ou morto, ele era o culpado.

\- Quero saber como estás.

\- Co… o quê? - Falou com a certeza de que não podia ter entendido bem.

\- Estás bem?

Levi sentiu um nó na garganta e outras emoções que não compreendia ou estava habituado a sentir. Aquela mulher tinha todo o direito de culpá-lo pelo que podia acontecer com o filho e em vez disso, estava a questioná-lo acerca do seu bem-estar?

Não entendia por que razão na superfície as coisas eram diferentes.

Parte dele, não queria acreditar que fosse uma preocupação real.

Parte dele dizia-lhe que era somente mais uma mentira que o arrastaria para a desgraça.

Ninguém se preocupava com ele, mas a outra parte… lembrava-o que se isso fosse verdade, teria morrido nas mãos daquele Alfa. Lembrava-o também que se isso fosse verdade, não teria sentido os braços de Eren envolvê-lo, enquanto admitia que teve medo de o perder.

\- Eu estou… - Hesitou por alguns momentos. - Preocupado. - Confessou, não sabendo a razão que o levava a abrir-se daquela forma com uma desconhecida que podia estar a mentir-lhe. Mais uma vez havia também uma pequena parte dele que lhe dizia que podia confiar mesmo que não fosse racional, mesmo que fosse contra tudo o que sempre viveu. - Não devia perguntar-me como estou. O seu filho pode… eu…

\- Ele fez a coisa certa. - Afirmou e mais uma vez, a expressão pasma cobriu o seu rosto. - Eduquei o meu filho a fazer o que é certo e não te preocupes, nem eu, nem o pai dele ou os amigos deixamos que nada aconteça.

\- Espero que… seja verdade.

\- Podes confiar. - Garantiu a voz tranquila do outro lado. - Mas quero pedir-te que confies no meu Eren. Se estiver a acontecer algo de errado na casa do Irvin, quero que lhe digas. O Irvin desde que… enfim, ele mudou e eu sei que trata o Armin bem, mas tenho medo que… - Fez uma pausa. - Talvez, sejam maus pressentimentos sem fundamento, mas eu sei o que a sociedade ensina aos Alfas que não devem em caso algum ficar sozinhos e isso leva-os a procurar Ómegas jovens. Portanto, por favor, só tens que dizer e o meu filho leva-te daquela casa se for necessário.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	14. Ameaças

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews *.*_

_Eu podia ter deixado um Levi com problemas em aproximar-se do Eren depois daquele quase beijo, mas como o baixinho não sabe lidar com essas coisas e tendo em conta, a personalidade dele decidi manter as interações dos dois. E quanto à sugestão para ser utilizada na altura que os dois se entenderem... hum, quem sabe já não tenha pensado e planeado algo nesses moldes, mas de qualquer das formas, fica anotada a sugestão._

**-X-**

* * *

**Ameaças**

***_Levi_***

Mais uma vez, alguém me dizia que podia e devia confiar naquele Alfa que salvou a minha vida. Todos os meus receios e desconfiança continuavam presentes, mas queriam quebrar na frente dele. Aliás, eles quebraram quando o abracei, quando quis impedir que o levassem e quando quase deixei que me beijasse.

Os meus instintos habituaram-me durante anos, apenas a agir defensivamente ou agressivamente, desconfiando de qualquer palavra ou ato de bondade.

Ninguém se importava com o meu bem-estar.

Ninguém queria ajudar-me sem que eu desse algo em troca.

Sim… isso fazia muito mais sentido.

Ele podia ter salvo a minha vida, mas esperava algo em troca. A prova disso era que pouco depois de me ter na casa dele, tentou beijar-me e eu… estupidamente, quase deixei, quase acreditei.

Os Alfas querem todos o mesmo dos Ómegas.

Inúmeras vezes assisti a isso na Cidade das Trevas e a única diferença entre o que acontecia lá e o que acontece na superfície é o método. De onde eu vinha não dissimulavam e tomavam à força o que queriam, mas na superfície serviam-se de gestos de bondade para depois exigir um pagamento.

Dissimulavam as intenções e mesmo que aquele Alfa tivesse arriscado muito, a verdade é que também ele esperava que o recompensasse pelo que tinha feito.

Mesmo que o seu toque, a forma como sorria, falava comigo e me tratava fossem aspetos que me fizesse duvidar, ele queria o que tantos já quiseram de mim.

E eu não queria pertencer a ninguém.

Nem mesmo a ele queria pertencer. Não queria…

Não cheguei até este ponto, até aqui para ser submisso àquelas que pisaram, humilharam e trataram-me como se não valesse nada desde que tenho as minhas primeiras memórias.

Ele podia não ser como eles, mas nada me garantia que as coisas fossem mesmo assim. Podia ser aparência, podia estar à espera que acreditasse para que me tratasse da mesma forma.

Parte de mim, os instintos mais estranhos que alguma vez senti, tentavam gritar por cima dos meus medos, traumas, da dor que suportei, da desconfiança que cultivei. Esses instintos acusavam-me de ingratidão, imploravam para acreditar nas verdades espelhadas naqueles olhos verdes que prometiam proteção e mais qualquer coisa que não entendia ou nunca tinha visto antes.

Contudo, o que me fez sobreviver até então falou mais alto e em consequência disso, agradeci a preocupação da mãe daquele Alfa, mas não disse mais nada.

Quando deixasse aquele lugar, iria fazê-lo sem depender de ninguém.

Agora que estava na casa de outro Alfa não podia desperdiçar a oportunidade. Tinha que escapar, antes que o Comandante regressasse e faria o possível para convencer o Armin a vir comigo. Depois de ter atacado o Nile, esse com certeza diria que o tinha feito por causa do Ómega loiro, o que era em parte verdade, mas não seria bem visto pelo Alfa. E se assim fosse, temia pela segurança de Armin.

Os Alfas culpavam os Ómegas por qualquer coisa e daí até à violência era um pequeno passo.

As batidas na porta fizeram com que desse por terminada a chamada e em seguida, vi o Alfa sair da cozinha, acompanhado pelos amigos.

\- Eren Jaeger precisamos que nos acompanhes para prestar esclarecimentos sobre o ocorrido.

Havia quatro militares na porta aparentemente calmos, mas todos com um olhar que mostrava que não hesitariam em usar a força, caso fosse necessário.

\- O meu cliente vai acompanhar-vos de boa vontade. - Interveio Annie, deixando as feromonas apelar à tranquilidade dos presentes.

Eren olhou na direção de Jean e este cruzou os braços, perguntando:

\- O que queres que faça?

\- Ninguém entra ou sai com a intenção de retirar os Ómegas daqui. - Frisou o moreno.

\- Podes ir tranquilo. - Respondeu. - Vê se não demoras.

\- Obrigado. - Sorriu na direção de Marco, Armin e Mikasa como se quisesse transmitir alguma confiança e depois, focou o olhar em mim.

Como reação, desviei o rosto e entrei novamente na cozinha, incapaz de encará-lo.

Sabia que não podia impedi-lo de ir embora, mas não tinha a certeza que tudo ficaria bem.

E se o pior acontecesse? Devia deixá-lo ir? Mas o que poderia fazer para o impedir? Não podia atacar quatros Alfas e quem sabe com isso, piorar a situação visto que um mau comportamento por parte dos presentes não abonaria a favor do Alfa a quem não queria que acontecesse nada.

\- São só uns minutos, eu já volto. - Ouvi-o dizer e pouco depois, entrava na cozinha enquanto eu tentava lidar com o estranho aperto no peito. - Levi.

O meu nome na boca dele soava de uma forma perfeita aos meus ouvidos e isso levou-me a olhar para os olhos verdes que se prenderam nos meus em silêncio.

Usualmente, encarava os Alfas por irreverência, mas com ele tudo parecia ser diferente. Como se mergulhar no seu olhar fosse uma tentação difícil de resistir.

Quem falava dos meus olhos, talvez não compreendesse que havia outros de beleza invulgar que atraíam quem se focasse neles. Como um íman que faz com que seja impossível manter a distância. Sim, porque ele não foi o único a aproximar-se.

Dei passos em frente numa sincronia perfeita com ele que também veio até mim.

Quem classificava as minhas feromonas como intoxicantes, não conhecia aquele Alfa que parecia ter um cheiro repleto de tudo o que mais gostava. Como se fosse algo exclusivamente feito para mim. Seria o gosto igualmente perfeito?

Por escassos segundos, olhei para os lábios dele e ao aperceber-me disso e que ele tinha feito o mesmo em relação a mim, recuei de imediato.

\- Desculpa. - Murmurou. - Eu só voltei para falar contigo para te tranquilizar e dizer que vai ficar tudo bem.

\- Tu não sabes isso. - Falei, escutando os batimentos do meu coração tão altos aos meus ouvidos que esperava sinceramente que não fosse possível ele notar.

O efeito que tinha em mim era assustador.

Por instantes, quase esqueci que não podia mostrar-me tão vulnerável na presença dele, pois no fundo, ele como todos os outros, iria aproveitar-se disso.

\- Eu prometo que logo que volte a casa, vamos conversar como serão as coisas daqui em diante.

\- Como assim? - Perguntei.

Ouvimos a voz de um dos Alfas chamar por ele.

\- Falamos depois, mas posso pedir-te uma coisa?

\- O que é? - Indaguei, vendo que dava um passo na minha direção. - Se tens tempo para pedidos, tens tempo para explicar o que raio queres dizer com isso de vamos conversar.

\- Posso pedir-te um abraço antes de ir?

As palavras ficaram presas na minha garganta.

Um abraço? Ele queria um abraço? Podia ser preso ou morrer e queria um… abraço?

Se deixasse aqueles braços envolverem-me novamente, corria o risco de ceder. Seria descuidado. Deixaria aqueles instintos estranhos manifestarem-se e isso fez com que eu recuasse novamente, dizendo em resposta:

\- Não.

Ele parou à minha frente com um ar surpreso… e triste? Não tenho a certeza, mas para meu espanto, distanciou-se. Não ia forçar a situação? Ia respeitar a minha vontade? Os Alfas não agiam assim. Não aceitavam qualquer recusa e tentavam forçar-me perante os desejos deles.

\- Desculpa, se te deixei desconfortável com o pedido. - Esboçou um sorriso triste. - Tenho que ir. Não precisas de te preocupar, devo voltar mais tarde. Provavelmente daqui a algumas horas. Até logo, Levi.

Ia embora.

Nem sequer insistiu e em momento algum forçou a situação com as feromonas ou gestos.

Podia ter agido como era o expectável, mas virou as costas.

Ia embora.

Podia até nem voltar.

\- Alfa… - Murmurei e antes que pudesse pensar no que estava a fazer, corri até ele que se voltou ao som da minha voz, apenas a tempo para receber-me nos seus braços, surpreendido com o meu gesto. Agarrei a sua camisa com força, encostando meu corpo no dele, temendo que pudesse desaparecer a qualquer momento. - Tens que voltar… quero saber o que queres conversar comigo, por isso tens que voltar.

Os braços dele rodearam o meu corpo, acalmando os tremores que só quando me tocou, percebi que me percorriam. Por ter o rosto contra o seu peito, não vi o sorriso dele, mas escutei claramente as suas palavras sussurradas.

\- Eu prometo que volto. E tu, prometes esperar por mim?

Assenti, incapaz de verbalizar a resposta, pois sentia-me bastante envergonhado com o que acabava de fazer e por isso mesmo, larguei-o repentinamente e saí com passos rápidos em direção a um dos quartos, procurando acalmar-me.

* * *

\- Achas que consegues ficar com os Ómegas sem problemas? - Perguntou Mikasa, depois de ver da janela Annie entrar no carro, acompanhando Eren.

\- Posso saber a que propósito vem essa falta de confiança? - Quis saber Jean.

\- Apenas provocação. - Brincou a jovem de cabelos negros, mostrando a língua. - Preciso voltar a Sina. Deixei as aulas sem aviso prévio.

\- Podes ir, Mikasa. Não preciso de uma Beta para me ensinar a vigiar Ómegas.

\- É um bom Alfa. - Assegurou Marco. - E além disso, não penso que o Levi ou o Armin possam causar problemas, não acham? Huh. - Balbuciou ao notar a ausência do outro Ómega. - O Armin?

\- Deve ter ido ao encontro do Levi. - Respondeu Mikasa. - Portanto, Jean vamos ver se realmente cuidas dos Ómegas e não te distrais com indecências aqui na sala com o Marco.

\- Queres que te atire pela janela?

\- Gostava de te ver tentar.

\- Por favor. - Pediu Marco. - Não o provoques, Mikasa.

Entretanto, o Ómega de cabelos loiros acabava de encontrar Levi no quarto de Eren, perto de uma das janelas observando a partida do Alfa visivelmente nervoso.

\- Ele vai voltar. O pai dele é uma pessoa influente.

\- Eu não estou assim tão preocupado. - Retrucou sem olhar para trás e o loiro sorriu, encostando a porta e aproximando-se do rapaz de cabelos negros.

\- Levi, eu…

Não esperava que os olhos desiguais se voltassem para ele com as perguntas:

\- Como te sentes? Estás bem?

Um pouco atónito, o loiro olhou para ele em silêncio por breves instantes antes de deixar outro sorriso desenhar-se no seu rosto.

\- Devia ser eu a perguntar isso.

\- Estás estranho, desde que os amigos dele chegaram. Quase não falaste. - Apontou o rapaz mais novo.

\- Estou preocupado com o que pode acontecer.

\- Sim, isso pode ser parte da razão. - Concedeu Levi. - Mas praticamente não falaste com aquele Alfa, o Jean. - A expressão tornou-se um pouco sombria. - Ele fez ou disse alguma coisa? Se for esse o caso, eu…

\- Não, ele não fez nada. Eu… - Hesitou um pouco. - Não me sinto muito à vontade com Alfas, sendo a exceção o Eren ou também ajuda se o Comandante estiver por perto.

\- Tens o direito de não querer falar do assunto, mas não mintas. - Falou Levi sem rodeios. - Falavas bem com a tal Annie, Mikasa e o essencial com o Marco, mas com aquele Alfa trocaste meia dúzia de palavras, apenas para que não parecesse estranho não se falarem.

\- És mais observador do que pensava. - Comentou o loiro com um sorriso triste.

\- Tch, só não gosto que me tentem fazer de idiota.

\- Eu… não quero falar disso agora, mas por favor, não penses que te quero fazer de idiota e acredita que ele não fez nada. - Suspirou. - Eu não quero que arranjes mais problemas por minha causa.

\- Não é problema nenhum, apenas não quero que te façam mal. - Desviou o olhar e o loiro quebrou a distância entre eles com um abraço que Levi retribuiu com um dos braços.

\- Obrigado Levi. - Abraçou-o com um pouco mais de força, roçando o rosto contra os cabelos negros. - O que fizeste por mim… arriscaste a tua vida pela minha. - Falava com a voz trémula. - Tive tanto medo de te perder e ao mesmo tempo… - Afastou-se o suficiente para olhar o outro nos olhos. - Confirmei que és forte. Muito mais forte do que qualquer Ómega que tenha conhecido.

\- Ainda não sou forte o suficiente. - Cortou Levi. - Mas isso não significa que vá deixar que te maltratem.

\- Levi. - Uma das mãos do loiro acariciou o rosto do Ómega de olhos diferentes e o responsável por esse gesto não conseguiu evitar o rubor ao ver novamente de tão perto, os olhos de cores distintas e ao mesmo tempo com belas tonalidades de azul e cinza. - Posso… ah…

\- O que foi? - Perguntou sem perceber o comportamento do loiro que corava cada vez mais.

\- Posso… - Hesitou. - Posso pedir um beijo?

Não esperava um pedido daqueles vindo do loiro que estava cada vez mais vermelho e ao ver o silêncio que se instalava entre eles, começou a distanciar-se. Porém, Levi não deixou que o fizesse, pois decidiu agarrar nos cabelos loiros e encostar os seus lábios no outro.

Se fosse aquele Ómega, teria que admitir que não via problemas em gestos como aquele.

Aquele Ómega não iria forçá-lo a nada, não o nauseava e sempre demonstrava gestos de carinho, como a mão que começava a acariciar os fios negros que corriam o risco de cair sobre o seu rosto.

Após o choque inicial, sentiu Armin sorrir contra a sua boca e logo vieram os dentes e a língua sobre os lábios, procurando uma abertura, procurando incentivá-lo a abandonar o simples toque e roçar que os unia.

A suavidade dos toques e das feromonas, fez com que Levi se questionasse sobre como teria sido se tivesse deixado Eren beijá-lo. Mesmo que aquele Alfa o respeitasse, com certeza seria dominado pelos instintos que o tornariam selvagem e intenso. E esses pensamentos em vez de o assustarem, apenas fizeram com que começasse a corresponder aos gestos de Armin.

O loiro escurava as respirações de ambos misturadas e arrepiava-se com a língua do outro Ómega que repentinamente, após tanta provocação da sua parte, acabou por empurrá-lo contra a porta, adentrando a sua boca.

Essa ação fez o jovem de olhos azuis gemer diante do gesto brusco, percorrendo com os dedos de forma insinuante aqueles braços fortes que podia delinear. Uma das mãos de Levi provavelmente deixaria uma marca na sua cintura pela força com que o segurava e a outra alisava os cabelos loiros, inclinando ligeiramente o rosto para que continuassem a explorar a boca um do outro.

Desejo.

_Tesão_.

Armin não imaginava que fosse possível sentir isso em relação um Ómega, mas o seu corpo chamava pelo outro e ardia debaixo daqueles toques. Ele gostava da forma como o outro apesar de jovem e inexperiente dominava cada vez mais, como se esse fosse o percurso natural que devia seguir.

Os gemidos subiram de tom quando Levi prendeu e chupou a sua língua. Isso fez com que também agarrasse com mais força no rapaz, roçando o corpo contra o dele e com isso, deixando evidente a ereção que se tinha formado durante aquela troca de beijos molhados.

\- Magoei-te?

\- O quê? - Perguntou o loiro um pouco desorientado e procurando a boca do outro que desviou ligeiramente o rosto. - Estás a falar de quê? Porque me ouviste gemer mais alto pensas que me magoaste?

\- Sinto-me… estranho…

O Ómega de olhos azuis sorriu e distanciou-se para que olhassem frente a frente.

\- O corpo quente? Como se fosse um estado febril?

\- Eu… - Levi desviou o olhar.

\- É normal. - Assegurou o loiro. - Mas se não estás confortável, podemos continuar isto outro dia. Eu realmente queria agradecer-te pelo que fizeste por mim.

\- Não tens que agradecer.

\- Mas eu quero, embora agora não seja o momento ideal até porque já estou a ver que estás a distrair-te com outras coisas.

\- Com este quarto imundo? - Olhou com desprezo para uma das meias no chão e Armin riu.

\- Eu sabia que isto ia acabar por prejudicar o clima. Então o que me dizes? Vamos tornar este quarto num local aceitável?

"_Penso que uma boa dose de limpeza seja o suficiente para esquecer o tesão de antes. Mesmo que eu ainda não tenha desistido por completo de explorar um pouco mais deste lado… interessante nele, que o fez aprender as coisas tão rápido e ao mesmo tempo, consegue continuar a ser tão inocente_", pensava vendo como Levi lançava mais um olhar de desagrado na direção da secretária desarrumada, "_Gostava de recompensá-lo e não pensar tanto nas consequências de tudo isto. Tenho tanto medo por ele…_".

A ideia de arrumar o quarto do moreno, levou a que também se ocupassem de outras divisões em que Marco, ainda que indo contra a vontade do seu Alfa, também optou por ajudar os outros dois Ómegas.

O jovem de olhos desiguais não queria acreditar no estado em que a casa se encontrava e questionava-se há quanto tempo, o dono da casa não se dedicava a manter aquele local apresentável.

Muitas vezes, os outros Ómegas apenas riam dos comentários de desagrado e incredulidade ao ver o estado a que o Alfa deixou que a casa chegasse. Embora, ambos não quisessem verbalizar por receio dos olhares homicidas, Marco e Armin classificaram entre eles como "adorável", o lenço na cabeça e a certa altura, também no rosto.

Quanto a Jean manteve-se na sala sentado no sofá diante da televisão e ocasionalmente, vendo os Ómegas passarem pela sala com mais produtos de limpeza, roupa e outros objetos.

Contudo, notava sempre que Levi continuava a não ser dirigir-lhe olhares muito amistosos e teve várias vezes que acalmar os instintos que lhe diziam para pelo menos assustar o rapaz e consequentemente, parar com aquela troca de olhares pouco amigável.

\- Não precisas de olhar para mim como se fosse Satã. - Decidiu comentar ao fim da tarde, ouvindo como Marco e Armin movimentavam-se na cozinha, preparando o jantar enquanto Levi acabava de limpar o piano da sala.

\- Não precisas de olhar com essas feromonas nojentas. - Ripostou.

\- Não tens mesmo um filtro na língua, pois não? E que tal se para começar, vestisses algo que te cobrisse mais? Facilitava-me o trabalho. - O telemóvel tocou e por isso, trocou só mais um olhar desagradável com o Ómega antes de atender sem olhar para o ecrã, pensando que se tratava de Eren ou Annie, mas a voz do outro lado surpreendeu-o. - Ah, com certeza. Dê-me só um momento. - Deslizou o dedo no ecrã. - Hei, baixinho.

\- Baixinho é o…

\- Chama o Armin. - Cortou e ao ver o outro arquear uma sobrancelha. - É o Comandante Smith. Quer falar com ele.

Jean notou na alteração da postura do Ómega, mas não comentou enquanto o viu ir até à cozinha para chamar o loiro que logo saiu e pegou no telemóvel, afastando-se para outra divisão.

Como militar sabia que o acesso aos contactos pessoais não era especialmente difícil, mas que o tenha contactado a ele, também significava que o Comandante sabia que era ele que estava com os Ómegas dele. Isso deixava evidente que estava por dentro do assunto que já devia ter chegado aos seus ouvidos, porque em casos como aquele, seria possível e provável que fosse ele a decidir qual a punição a ser aplicada.

A relação entre os dois Alfas era distante e puramente profissional, sendo a carreira ou as visitas à casa de Eren as únicas razões para que Jean falasse com Irvin. Eram trocas de palavras curtas e apesar do respeito por ele, também havia um certo sabor amargo na boca no qual evitava pensar.

Quanto a Armin acabava de entrar num dos quartos para falar com o seu Alfa. Escutava vozes e passos como ruído de fundo, portanto, podia deduzir facilmente que o Comandante se encontrava em plena base de operações e que o teriam alertado para os acontecimentos recentes.

Contudo, o homem mostrava-se calmo e pediu ao seu Ómega que lhe explicasse o que tinha acontecido, pois já tinha escutado a versão oficial que lhe deram, mas queria ouvir das palavras de Armin. Este que sentiu um frio na barriga e um nó na garganta, começando por explicar a razão para ter ido para casa mais cedo. Algo que se não explicasse, certamente seria questionado.

A contragosto, uma vez que odiava o facto de estar a mentir ao seu Alfa, disse-lhe a mesma desculpa que inventou para Nile e que deveria manter. Afirmou que Eren escolheu o caminho errado para ir até Maria e que por isso, ficaram barrados na viagem durante demasiado tempo. Em consequência disso, retornaram mais cedo para que o moreno pudesse cumprir com os seus horários de trabalho.

Dita essa parte, explicou que ao chegar a casa, tudo parecia normal até ao momento em que…

\- Ele quis tocar-te, loirinho?

\- Peço desculpa, se o desiludi, mas… eu não queria que outro Alfa tomasse essas liberdades comigo. Talvez o senhor não se incom…

\- Não o autorizei, meu pequeno. - Interrompeu. - E então, deduzo que foi a partir dessa altura que o Levi reagiu?

\- O Levi apenas atacou o Nile porque viu o quanto a situação… me desagradava. Por favor, não seja severo com ele. O Levi… - Deixou escapar várias lágrimas. - Só quis proteger-me. Ele viu-me com medo e veio ajudar-me. Eu sei que não devia ter atacado um Alfa, mas por favor, acredite que o fez por minha causa.

\- O Levi só reagiu nessa altura?

"_Não. A reação aconteceu antes e que acabou por desencadear os outros acontecimentos. Será que vou ter que mentir também nisto?_", questionava-se com um nó na garganta.

\- O Levi ainda não… lida muito bem com o seu papel na sociedade, mas a reação só se tornou mais do que verbal, quando o Nile centrou a sua atenção em mim.

\- Tentaste interferir por ele, não foi?

\- Sim… - Admitiu.

\- Ah, como sempre o meu loirinho é tão bom. - Comentou. - Embora, neste caso tenha sido um risco muito grande.

\- Lamento imenso pelo meu comportamento.

\- Por quereres manter a tua lealdade? Nunca te poderia culpar por isso. - Respondeu. - Mas agora, deixa-me falar com o Levi. Afinal, é justo que possa escutar todas as versões da história. E como deves imaginar, quero falar apenas com ele por isso, deixa-o sozinho. - E após um silêncio curto. - É uma ordem.

\- Sim, Comandante. Vou chamá-lo.

\- Lindo menino.

Consciente de que não teria tempo de conciliar uma história coerente com Levi, teria que confiar na sorte e na possibilidade de que o outro rapaz não encontraria forma alguma de desmentir o que tinha acabado de contar.

Com o Comandante à espera, saiu e chamou o rapaz que não estava muito distante do quarto, pois também deveria ter previsto que Irvin iria pedir para falar com ele. Chamou o rapaz e disse-lhe que ficasse no interior do quarto, não falasse muito alto e por fim, explicou onde teria que carregar no ecrã para retomar a chamada.

Com essas indicações, o outro também entendeu uma certa urgência por parte do loiro e as palavras que não verbalizou, mas que queriam dizer-lhe para medir bem o que iria dizer.

\- Sozinho e afastado de ouvidos alheios, presumo. - Foi a primeira frase que ouviu do Alfa.

\- Sim, estou sozinho. - Confirmou.

\- Posso saber o que pensas que vais conseguir com esse comportamento? - Perguntou. - Não acredito que não tenhas desrespeitado o Nile antes de ele ter a infeliz ideia de tocar no meu Armin. Evidentemente, não esperava que cometesses a loucura de atacar um Alfa, mas eis que a tua estupidez me surpreende. O que terei que fazer para que aprendas?

\- Nada que…

\- Achas que és alguma coisa porque atacaste um Alfa e sobreviveste? - Interveio. - O Nile pode ter sido apanhado desprevenido, mas eu ainda tenho a marca do teu arranhão na minha cara e mal posso esperar para te fazer pagar por isso. Eu asseguro que te ponho no teu lugar e não serás o único a ter consequências, porque parece que não te preocupas muito contigo.

\- O Armin não tem nada a ver com isto. - Falou entre os dentes, ainda com um frio na barriga cada vez que ouvia o tom cada vez mais sombrio do outro lado.

\- Pensas que estás protegido na casa do Eren e é por isso que me estás a responder? Fica sabendo, _puta_ mal agradecida que bastam meia dúzia de palavras e coloco esse Alfa num espetáculo de execução pública para que sirva de exemplo para todos os outros. E se mesmo depois do que fez por ti, tu também não quiseres saber do que lhe acontece, tenho a certeza que consigo pelo menos uma pessoa que não te deixará dormir de noite, quando o ouvires gritar e chorar no teu lugar.

Levi sentia os batimentos cardíacos acelerarem.

\- Cobarde…

\- Continua a falar e vamos ver o quanto te vais arrepender quando eu chegar.

\- Ele não fez nada.

\- Então, vamos assegurar que não paga pelos teus erros. Uma palavra errada ao Eren ou a qualquer outra pessoa, um pé fora de casa com a intenção de fugir porque imagino que sejas estúpido o suficiente para tentar e apenas mais uma palavra desagradável na minha direção e garanto-te que ainda hoje assistes a uma execução. Fui claro, _puta_ desobediente?

\- Si…sim, senhor. - Teve que segurar as respostas que lhe queria dar porque começava a ter medo do que podia acontecer com Armin ou Eren.

O Comandante era influente o suficiente para tornar aquelas ameaças reais e teria que fazer o possível e impossível para que além do Ómega loiro, aquele Alfa não se apercebesse que também não queria que acabasse com a vida de Eren. Seria melhor continuar a ignorar as ameaças à vida do moreno e responder apenas às que referiam Armin.

\- Nem o Eren, nem o Armin, ninguém te vai proteger de coisa nenhuma. Mete isso na tua cabeça. Não vales nada. Não vales a pena o esforço deles, nem de ninguém. Eu não me importo que o Armin tenha amigos em comum com esse Alfa porque sei onde está a lealdade dele, mas tu não mereces os mesmos privilégios. Quantos amigos dele achas que consigo eliminar ou destruir a vida deles por tua causa? Quantos teria que destruir para que percebessem que ficar do teu lado é o mesmo que assinar uma sentença para a desgraça? O que terei que fazer para que o Armin pense o mesmo?

\- Eu vou ser obediente. - Disse com um arrepio a percorrer-lhe o corpo. - Eu vou ser obediente. - Repetiu com algum desespero por temer o que podia acontecer.

\- Eu tento ser bom contigo, mas só me mostras ingratidão e não aprendes, mas isso vai mudar. Admito que tenho sido brando, mas vais começar a ser consciente do que quis dizer quando disse que ias querer morrer, mas eu não seria piedoso para isso. - Fez uma pequena pausa. - Agora tenho que ir. Regressarei em breve. Aproveita bem esse falso paraíso enquanto podes.

E com isso desligou a chamada.

O telemóvel caiu no chão enquanto o Ómega se abraçava a ele mesmo, lutando por controlar as feromonas de pânico e mordia o lábio para não chamar ninguém. Ninguém podia sequer imaginar que aquela conversa teria acontecido, pois acreditava em cada uma das ameaças.

* * *

**-X-**

_Este capítulo saiu um pouco mais cedo e consequentemente, com uma dimensão mais reduzida porque não vou poder atualizar neste fim de semana :x_

_Até ao próximo!_


	15. Recusa

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews *.*_

_Taiana-chan n.n, o Levi não vai ceder assim tão fácil, até porque são anos de desconfiança e abusos que não podem desaparecer assim de um momento para o outro, mas é verdade que do outro tem uma tentação difícil de resistir :p_

_Ceinwyn Cadarn, é verdade que o Levi está com dificuldades em resistir aos encantos do Eren e por outro lado, o Armin também não resiste a um certo baixinho. Obrigada pelo argumento jurídico que a Annie poderia utilizar, está bem pensado :D_

**-X-**

* * *

**Recusa**

A Beta de cabelos loiros acabava de ler o documento que o amigo teria que assinar a pedido do responsável pela investigação que os tinha levado até ali. Annie esperava ter encontrado mais dificuldades para chegar a um acordo, mas podia ver a influência do Dr. Jaeger em todo o processo.

Embora a loira se questionasse se essa também seria a razão para que mesmo o Comandante Smith tivesse ligado a uma boa advogada para ajudar na resolução do problema. Essa advogada passou inclusive por cima daquele que tinha sido escolhido para defender Nile.

O Alfa continuava inconsciente no hospital e Annie tinha a certeza que não ficaria contente quando acordasse e descobrisse que não havia nenhuma consequência grave para Eren.

Pelo menos não uma consequência imediata.

Contudo, as cláusulas daquele acordo podiam desencadear punições físicas, prisão imediata ou no pior dos cenários havia a condenação a uma execução pública. Enquanto aquele acordo estivesse em vigor, as ações de Eren teriam que ser bastante ponderadas.

Annie tinha que admitir que aquele documento era muito bom, apesar de ter sido preparado num espaço de tempo tão curto. Redigido de uma forma em que aparentemente não existiam desvantagens, mas que deixava os intervenientes na mão da advogada.

\- Há alguma coisa aí que me faça mandar aquela advogada dar uma volta? - Perguntou Eren de braços cruzados e aguardando a o veredito da amiga.

\- Temos que conseguir um acordo que não inclua ficares na prisão e este é o mais próximo disso.

\- Mas? - Quis saber Eren.

\- Mas tens que te manter longe de confusões. - Afirmou a loira.

\- Já imaginava algo assim. - Respondeu o moreno. - Deixa-me adivinhar, se atacar mais algum Alfa posso ser preso.

\- A punição fica dependente da decisão do Comandante, mas há aqui outra coisa que não sei se te vai agradar e por isso, pedi àquela advogada para nos deixar conversar a sós.

\- E o que é?

\- Exige que no espaço máximo de três semanas arranjes um parceiro, alegando que os teus comportamentos desviantes e prejudiciais para a estabilidade da sociedade são causados pela ausência de uma vida familiar estável e com responsabilidades. - Explicou a loira.

\- Se é esse o problema podes deixar a tua preocupação de lado. - Descruzou os braços. - Dá cá o papel para assinar.

\- Tens a certeza? - Perguntou pasma com a descontração do Alfa. - Isso significa que se não encontrares alguém do teu agrado pelos teus meios, serás obrigado a ir ao centro.

\- Sim, Annie dá cá as folhas.

\- Eu pensava que odiavas estas coisas. - Comentou desconfiada.

\- E odeio. - Confirmou. - Mas não vou ter que ir ao centro. - Tirou as folhas da mão da Beta e pegou na caneta, começando a assinar as folhas.

\- Tens alguém em mente? - Indagou curiosa. - Quem… - Parou por momentos. - O Levi? Estás a pensar naquele Ómega que salvaste?

\- De quem mais poderia estar a falar? - Indagou.

\- Mas ele pertence ao Comandante. Estás a pensar em pedir que te dê o Ómega?

Eren acabou de assinar as folhas e disse:

\- Vou falar com o Levi primeiro. Se ele disser que quer ficar comigo, então falo com o Comandante. Se tiver o Levi ao meu lado, acabaram-se os problemas por aqui.

\- Estás muito otimista. - Comentou a loira de olhos azuis. - E estás também completamente nas nuvens.

\- Huh?

\- O Ómega deu-te a volta à cabeça. Estás mesmo a pensar em ter família com ele, não é? - Perguntou a amiga, fazendo o moreno corar.

\- Nunca tive uma certeza tão grande na minha vida. - Sorriu. - É ele, Annie. Estive sempre à espera de alguém e sei que é ele.

"_Eu só espero que tudo saia como pretendes_", pensava a loira que se levantou para chamar a outra advogada que regressou à sala e mostrou-se satisfeita por ter o acordo assinado.

Contudo, era notável o desagrado dos Alfas que não esperavam que Eren saísse em liberdade com tanta facilidade, o que causou um certo gosto ao jovem Alfa que olhou para os guardas e sorriu de lado.

Nesse momento, Annie agarrou o braço do amigo e pediu que parasse de provocar situações complicadas. A Beta nunca compreenderia aquele gosto dos Alfas pelo conflito e culpava o excesso de testosterona. Relembrou o amigo que devia andar na linha e o bom comportamento dificilmente seria cumprido, se ele não tivesse cuidado.

Eren pediu desculpa, mas confessou estar tão animado com a libertação e perspetiva de ir para casa que acabou por não resistir em sorrir e provocar os outros Alfas.

Annie suspirou e pediu ao moreno que a deixasse perto de casa, já que começava a ser tarde.

Apesar da urgência em ir para casa, Eren não podia deixar a amiga entregue à sua sorte e por isso, comprometeu-se a levá-la a casa enquanto o frio na barriga acentuava-se.

Estava livre para voltar a casa e encontrar o Ómega.

_O meu Ómega._

Sorriu, pensando em tudo o que queria dizer, mas imaginando sobretudo como a sua vida iria mudar. Bastava algumas palavras muito simples do Ómega de olhos diferentes e tudo seria perfeito. Sairia da casa onde vivia, pois embora respeitasse o Comandante não conseguiria viver com Levi perto da casa daquele com quem o Ómega tinha estado anteriormente.

Portanto, Levi marcaria uma mudança tão grande na sua vida que nem se importaria de despedir-se no próprio dia do trabalho, fazer as malas e quem sabe, fosse mesmo altura de partir para um local onde estava certo que o seu Ómega seria mais feliz.

Depois de se despedir de Annie e agradecer mais uma vez por o ter ajudado, iniciou o caminho de regresso a casa. Apenas quando iniciou o percurso, notou que tinha pouco combustível e isso forçou-o a fazer uma paragem para abastecer o veículo.

Ainda se encontrava com a cabeça nas nuvens quando ouviu uma voz animada chamá-lo.

\- Hanji! - Exclamou ao vê-la dirigir-se a ele com uma Pepsi na mão e um pacote de batatas fritas na outra mão.

\- Olá moreno maravilhoso! - Disse, fazendo o rapaz sorrir novamente. - Estás um Alfa cada vez mais charmoso, se é que isso é possível.

\- Obrigado. - Agradeceu. - Também está bonita como sempre.

\- Oh, meu menino lindo não precisas de galanteios. Não saio do laboratório há dias, mas agradeço a simpatia. - Olhou para o carro. - Pensei que estivesses acompanhado. O que te traz por aqui?

Eren riu.

\- A Hanji não sabe o que aconteceu?

\- Ui, o que ando a perder? Tens tempo? Podemos beber um café? - Perguntou, vendo as horas no relógio que tinha no pulso. - Acho que o Moblit disse que apareceste no laboratório e querias falar comigo há alguns dias, mas eu estava bastante atarefada.

Pese embora, a vontade de regressar a casa o mais depressa possível, não podia deixar passar aquela oportunidade para conversar com Hanji. A Beta, tal como seu pai era uma especialista em todos os estudos que explicavam e ajudavam a entender os comportamentos das três espécies.

Contudo, ela era a única que falava sem reservas com ele, ignorando muitas vezes o sigilo. Se era verdade que muitas vezes descarregou uma avalanche de informação, também era certo que sempre aprendia algo interessante e importante com ela.

Com isso em mente, convidou Hanji para que fossem beber um café por conta dele e foi assim que acabaram num pequeno estabelecimento, escolhendo uma mesa longe dos ouvintes alheios e curiosos que os pudessem reconhecer.

\- Então, conta-me o que aconteceu. Estou curiosa. - Falou a Beta com um sorriso e o Alfa suspirou, deslizando o dedo dobre o ecrã do telemóvel e assim que encontrou a notícia, passou o aparelho para as mãos da mulher à sua frente.

Curiosa, logo dedicou a atenção às pequenas letras no ecrã.

Eren reparou como o sorriso da mulher desvaneceu, passando a preocupação e surpresa.

\- Os Ómegas, o Armin e o Levi como estão?

\- Estão bem. - Assegurou o Alfa, notando o alívio da Beta.

\- Vou usar o meu corta relvas para rapar aqueles monstros que o Irvin chama de sobrancelhas! - Bateu na mesa. - Como é aquela anta deixa os meninos dele com aquele Alfa nojento?!

\- Eu também não consigo perceber. - Confessou Eren.

\- Pelo menos aquele filho da _puta_ foi levado inconsciente para o hospital. - Olhou para o moreno. - Estás com um ótimo aspeto, sem sequer um arranhão. - Levantou a mão na direção do rapaz que sorriu e chocou a palma da mão com a dela. - Fizeste um bom trabalho!

\- Eu penso que sim, mas não é uma opinião muito popular.

\- _Foda-se _o que julgam ser o certo! - Disse a Beta e o rapaz sorriu mais uma vez. - Mas então, deduzo que o teu pai tenha interferido para que não estejas preso ou pior.

\- Imagino que sim, ainda não falei com ele. Mas a Annie também ajudou e apareceu lá aquela advogada do Comandante.

\- Hum, a Nanaba? - Bebeu um gole de café.

\- Sim, é essa.

\- E fez-te assinar qualquer coisa manhosa? - Perguntou. - Atenção que ela não é flor que se cheire.

\- Não há problema, eu vou resolver isto tudo em breve e… é sobre isso que queria falar consigo.

\- Não sei o que posso fazer por ti, mas pode falar à vontade e verei o que posso fazer.

\- Obrigado. - Fez uma pequena pausa. - Hanji é possível… tendo em conta a história dos parceiros perfeitos como algo verdadeiro.

\- É verdadeira. - Assegurou a Beta.

\- Então, é possível ouvir o meu parceiro chamar por mim mesmo que não partilhemos a Marca? Com isto quero dizer… haver uma ligação antes da Marca.

\- Sim é. - Confirmou. - Os parceiros perfeitos têm uma ligação invisível anterior à Marca. Essa ligação permite que identifiques o teu Ómega e o mesmo acontece com o Ómega que também reconhece o seu Alfa.

\- Então é mesmo possível? Sem margem de erro? - Perguntou o moreno com um sorriso esperançoso.

\- Sim, até porque não é possível confundir com outra coisa. - Falou a mulher pensativa. - A atração ou épocas férteis não causam o mesmo efeito. - O sorriso da Beta desvaneceu. - A ligação também pode causar transtornos graves e essa é uma das razões principais para que ser solteiro não seja uma ideia popular. É mais do quem cliché da sociedade. É um imperativo biológico. Não nascemos para ficar sozinhos.

\- O Pixis também disse algo assim. - Comentou Eren. - Sempre pensei que os casamentos fossem ideias tradicionais e forçadas por algum interesse económico ou porque querem manter um número de população equilibrado.

\- Também são razões válidas, mas o imperativo biológico é o mais perigoso. Portanto, mesmo que muitos não fiquem com os chamados parceiros perfeitos, o ideal seria procurar outro tipo de parceiro que existe.

\- O que fica connosco por dinheiro? - Indagou Eren e Hanji riu.

\- Esses não são tão fascinantes como os chamados parceiros de coração.

\- De coração? - Questionou confuso.

\- Não é fácil encontrar e muitos não aceitam nenhum Alfa ou Ómega depois de perder o primeiro parceiro, mas estes embora não sejam chamados de "perfeitos" são capazes de preencher uma grande parte do vazio que sentem. É alguém que não sendo o amor da tua vida, te dá um novo ânimo, um novo tipo de amor e apoio que não te deixa mergulhar na depressão e loucura. - Os pensamentos da mulher pareciam distantes. - O desespero e loucura de saber que o teu parceiro perfeito vai morrer ou está morto sem que o possas salvar, pode arrastar-te para um abismo que te mata ou faz mudar.

* * *

**Flashback**

\- Alfa… Alfa… - Dizia a voz cada vez mais fraca e monocórdica da Ómega de cabelos negros, olhos azuis quase apagados e sentada numa cadeira no centro de uma sala. Sobre a sua cabeça caía persistentemente gotas de água que há vários dias não permitiam que dormisse e a mergulhavam em delírios constantes em que clamava pelo seu Alfa.

Esse encontrava-se num piso diferente, numa sala do mesmo estilo com paredes brancas sem janelas com câmaras distribuídas estrategicamente. O Alfa, um homem jovem de cabelos ruivos, olhos castanhos que mesmo que também não dormisse há dias, não parava de andar pela sala, golpeando e até arranhando as paredes. Já não era capaz de pronunciar palavras, apenas bramidos e ruídos de um animal enjaulado e furioso que queria ir ao encontro da Ómega.

Era a primeira vez que Hanji tinha acesso àquela sala de observação e apesar de ter ficado entusiasmada com a ideia de poder observar de perto os comportamentos que estudava há bastante tempo, não imaginava que fosse sentir um nó tão grande na garganta.

Nunca esperou encontrar aquele grau de crueldade que juntamente com as náuseas trouxeram também as lágrimas aos olhos.

O que estavam a fazer era terrível.

Contudo, o homem de olhos verdes e longos cabelos castanhos, escrevia várias notas, ignorando o sofrimento nas imagens. Ignorando o quanto aquilo era desumano.

\- Não podemos fazer isto… - Foram as primeiras palavras que saíram da sua boca. - Isto é…

\- Ou sujeitam-se a isto ou ficam nas mãos dos militares sem qualquer utilidade. Precisamos provar que os estudos estão corretos e para isso precisamos de factos concretos.

\- Eles são…

\- Prisioneiros capturados e mantidos em cativeiro há vários meses, mas creio que pelo menos a Ómega não vá resistir muito mais. Não a deixamos dormir há quase cinco dias.

\- Porquê? Isto é tão… - Viu o Alfa agitar-se ainda mais, arranhando e golpeando freneticamente a parede da sala.

\- Parece que afinal vai morrer antes do previsto. - Comentou o outro investigador. - Talvez esteja mais debilitada do que pensei e o distanciamento do Alfa também deve ajudar ao declínio mais acentuado.

A jovem investigadora jamais esqueceria os gritos, bramidos e por fim o choro banhado por desespero daquele que morreu dias depois da sua Ómega.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

\- Hanji? - Chamou Eren, reparando como a Beta ausentou-se por algum tempo da realidade.

\- Desculpa, querido. Tenho muita coisa na cabeça. - Forçou um sorriso. - Então, conta-me. Se estás a questionar-me sobre todas estas coisas dos parceiros perfeitos, suponho que seja porque… - Os olhos brilharam. - Encontraste!

\- Sim, é a única explicação que encontro. - Levou a mão ao peito. - É uma certeza quase cega, mas absoluta de que só pode ser ele.

\- Ele? - Perguntou cada vez mais interessada, mas o sorriso apagou-se pouco depois antes da pergunta que colocou. - Está solteiro? Não pertence a nenhum Alfa?

\- Eu posso e vou resolver isso.

\- Não. - O tom foi taxativo. - Se tem um parceiro, se pertence a um Alfa tens que pensar no que vais fazer, Eren. A maioria dos Alfas não compreendem que…

\- Eu sei que a maioria das pessoas abre mão do parceiro perfeito porque esse Alfa ou Ómega já está casado. - Falou Eren. - Também sei dos interesses políticos, económicos, das aparências que todos tentam manter, mas se ele me quiser, eu não estou disposto a abrir mão dele.

\- Eren, esse tipo de afirmação não…

\- Eu pensava que a Hanji entre todas as pessoas que conheço fosse a primeira a apoiar-me. - Disse o rapaz que não entendia o comportamento da Beta que conhecia há anos.

\- Quero que sejas feliz, mas insistir no parceiro perfeito e ficar demasiado focado nisso pode… - Fez uma pausa. - Os Alfas cometem loucuras e podem facilmente estragar as suas vidas.

\- Se ele me quiser, tudo vale a pena.

"_São os instintos, palavras e comportamento de um Alfa que encontrou o seu Ómega e não mostra qualquer vontade ou intenção de reprimir nada disso. Eu só espero que…_", o telemóvel tocou interrompendo a linha de pensamento da Beta.

\- É o Moblit. Deve pensar que vou quebrar a minha promessa de ir para casa.

\- Eu levo-a a casa, se quiser. - Murmurou antes de que a mulher atendesse.

No fim da curta troca de palavras, Hanji aceitou a boleia até casa. O moreno ficou a saber que embora tenha encontrada a investigadora no posto de combustível, ela só tinha passado para comprar qualquer coisa para comer, mas ia a pé para casa. A razão? Passou demasiado tempo fechada e por isso, queria apanhar um pouco de ar.

Depois de deixar a Beta em casa, dirigiu-se à própria residência.

O frio na barriga regressou e a poucos minutos do fim do percurso, o seu telemóvel tocou. Como não queria atrasar mais a ida para casa, desviou os olhos estrada apenas para atender e deixar em alta voz.

\- Estás a conduzir e ao telemóvel, Eren? - Ouviu o tom desaprovador.

\- Está em alta voz, loirinha.

\- Pensei que já estarias em casa. - Comentou Christa. - A Annie enviou uma mensagem a todos para dizer que estavas bem e que não havia qualquer consequência grave depois do que aconteceu.

\- Mas mesmo assim, ligaste para confirmar. - Falou com um sorriso. - Encontrei a Hanji pelo caminho e estivemos a conversar.

\- Hum, e agora estás a acelerar para ir ter com o teu Ómega?

Eren corou um pouco.

\- Ele já deve estar a dormir.

\- Junta-te a ele e durmam abraçadinhos. - Sugeriu divertida.

\- Christa…

Ouviu a amiga rir.

\- E se ele estiver acordado?

\- Se ele estiver acordado… - Começou Eren. - Queria falar com ele. Algo importante. Muito importante.

\- Então é verdade! - Disse animada. - A Annie disse que ias fazer a grande proposta! Fico tão feliz por ti! Quero ser a primeira a saber da resposta! Se bem que não há forma de alguém no seu juízo perfeito rejeitar o Alfa mais charmoso de todos.

Eren riu ainda um pouco ruborizado.

\- Depois de falar com ele, serás a primeira a saber.

\- Quero uma foto dos dois. - Disse entusiasmada. - E depois exijo que venham a Maria para comemorar.

\- Ok, fica prometido. - Falou Eren, estacionando o jipe em frente do portão de casa e vendo o Alfa que se ocupava da ronda àquela hora, lançar-lhe um olhar de desagrado. Provavelmente, também esperava que tivesse ficado preso.

\- Vou ficar à espera da chamada! Não te distraias a montar o Ómega antes de ligar!

\- Tens que parar de falar com a minha mãe. Vocês fazem com que me sinta um animal sempre que falam que quero… montar alguém.

\- Ora, mas se pensares bem é um termo utilizado por tanta gente e admite que queres…

\- Depois ligo. - Interrompeu a chamada, pois não queria preencher a sua mente com pensamentos que alterariam as suas feromonas. Corria até o risco de se animar demais e depois da conversa com o Ómega, podia não resistir à tentação que aquele rapaz representava.

Assim que entrou em casa, encontrou Jean sentado no sofá com a cabeça de Marco deitada sobre as penas dele e acariciando os cabelos do Ómega que dormia profundamente.

Sorriu perante o cenário e fechou a porta com cuidado.

\- Já soube que a Annie safou-te e provavelmente com influência do teu pai.

\- Sim. - Confirmou. - Ao que parece o Comandante Smith também não queria uma situação complicada para o meu lado. Obrigado por teres ficado aqui e… - Olhou para a sala e notou o cheiro pela casa.

\- Estás a dever-me um favor. - Falou Jean. - Sim, como podes reparar o estado em que tinhas a tua casa despertou os instintos de limpeza dos Ómegas. Devo dizer que o teu menino bonito não ficou muito impressionado contigo.

\- Pois, mas… - Olhou de lado para Jean. - Espero que te tenhas mantido distante.

\- Achas que tenho um autocontrolo de algum pré-adolescente hormonal? Fica descansado que não fiz ou disse nada. Além disso, ele olha para mim como se me culpasse por todas as catástrofes do mundo. Nunca vi um Ómega assim. Mão o vi intimidado por mim uma única vez.

\- Espero que não o tenhas tentado intimidar.

\- Já disse que não fiz nada, mas diz-lhe para se vestir com mais roupa… não é fácil ignorar as feromonas e piora se também tiver para onde olhar.

\- Jean… - Avisou.

\- Não digo isto só por mim, mas por outros Alfas que podem não resistir.

\- Espero que tenhas mantido e continues a manter a distância, mas também não faço ideia porque só veste aquelas camisolas grandes. Talvez seja um hábito. - Comentou pensativo.

"_Ou o Comandante Smith gosta de o ver assim. É um comportamento comum de Alfas, mas acho melhor não referir isso_", pensou Jean.

\- Acho que o teu menino bonito está à tua espera.

\- Huh?

\- Ouvi quando Armin e ele foram deitar-se, mas depois ouvi passos outra vez na direção do teu quarto e dentro do teu quarto. - Explicou. - Não fui lá confirmar, porque sei que só pode ser um deles e também porque não queria acordar o Marco. - Continuava a acariciar os cabelos do Ómega que dormia sem interrupções.

\- Podes ir deitar-te, eu… eu vou falar com o Levi. - Disse, sentindo-se novamente nervoso mas decidido a confirmar se era mesmo o rapaz quem estava no quarto.

Portanto, apressou-se na direção do quarto e a cada passo que dava, notava as feromonas do Ómega em cada canto da casa que se misturava com o aroma dos produtos de limpeza. Eren teria que admitir que há muito tempo que a sua casa não era alvo de uma limpeza daquele nível.

A porta do quarto estava entreaberta e mal a empurrou, encontrou o Ómega perto de uma das janelas abertas, deixando a brisa fresca e noturna agitar a cortina e mover levemente os fios negros do rapaz que segurava a manga do braço esquerdo com a mão direita. Os olhos desiguais e a postura enviavam mensagens distintas. Por um lado, o gesto nervoso e por outro, os orbes que não se desviavam dos seus, como se quisessem desviar a atenção daquele comportamento nervoso.

Ao adentrar no quarto, deixou a porta fechar-se e aproximou-se do rapaz vendo como a lua cheia do exterior, a iluminação natural da noite, desencobria uma nova beleza nos olhos, no rosto, na figura forte e simultaneamente suave daquele Ómega.

Uma beleza de tirar o fôlego.

Representado o desejo e ao mesmo tempo, algo tão puro que o Alfa temia, mas queria corromper. Vendo por onde os seus pensamentos se encaminhavam e para manter controlo sobre as feromonas, Eren aclarou a garganta e disse:

\- Pensei que já estivesses a dormir.

\- Prometi que esperava por ti. - Foi a resposta imediata que provocou um frio na barriga do Alfa.

\- E eu também cumpri a minha parte. Voltei para casa.

\- E sem problemas? - Perguntou e Eren notou a inquietação do outro.

\- Sim, a Annie é uma advogada muito boa. Ela alegou algo sobre defesa dos interesses de… enfim, todo aquele palavreado jurídico e depois a advogada do Comandante Smith também ajudou a evitar problemas. - Respondeu, vendo como a referência a Irvin aumentou subtilmente o desassossego do Ómega e isso fez com que não quisesse perder mais tempo. - Eu provavelmente devia ter pensado melhor como dizer isto, mas… lembras-te que disse que queria falar contigo?

\- Sim. - Confirmou. - É também essa a razão para ter esperado.

\- É importante e por isso, ainda bem que esperaste porque não sei se iria conseguir dormir sem falar contigo. - Viu o olhar curioso do outro. - Levi…- Sentiu os batimentos acelerarem. - Eu gostava que fosses o meu parceiro.

Os olhos de cores diferentes transmitiram mais do que surpresa, mas choque aos escutar as palavras. Repentinamente, respirar parecia difícil, conter as feromonas era quase impossível. Depois da troca de palavras com o Comandante, Levi era consciente que cada palavra e ação deviam ser alvo de uma reflexão bem ponderada. Ao mínimo deslize sabia que se iria arrepender.

Não receava tanto o que pudesse acontecer com ele, mas sim com os outros à sua volta, nomeadamente com o Alfa que o observava expectante.

Levi esperou por ele devido à promessa que tinham feito. Esperou porque queria escutar da boca do moreno que tudo se tinha resolvido da melhor forma.

Contudo, nunca imaginou que o Alfa de olhos verdes colocasse aquela questão.

Sim, havia uma questão implícita naquela afirmação que tinha feito e que lhe deixava um nó na garganta, que o estremecia e retirava a capacidade de falar.

Aquela era a conversa importante?

O Ómega queria responder, mas perdia-se nos sentimentos conflituosos.

"_Se aquele Alfa doentio não me tivesse ameaçado, eu seria capaz de dizer que não a isto? Não ser capaz de responder a essa questão sem hesitar, só prova que há algo de muito errado comigo e com ele. Por que razão abdicaria do meu desejo de liberdade para atender ao pedido deste Alfa? Quero ver mentiras e falsas esperanças nos olhos dele e não consigo. O que só torna tudo mais difícil do que o normal… não devia doer. Não devia empurrar lágrimas para os meus olhos. Não devia fazer com que me sinta desesperado para pedir ajuda_".

\- Ah, claro que vou respeitar o teu espaço. - Acrescentou o Alfa nervosamente diante do silêncio do outro rapaz. - Eu sei que estou a pedir para viveres comigo, mas enquanto nos estivermos a conhecer, podes ter o teu quarto e prometo não fazer nada que te deixe desconfortável.

"_Não… não digas mais nada_".

\- Quero proteger-te, Levi.

"_Por favor, não digas essas coisas como se fossem verdade_".

\- Quero cuidar de ti, assim como gostava que cuidasses de mim. - Admitiu o Alfa bastante ruborizado.

"_Não digas essas coisas, pára…"_

\- Eu sei que mal nos conhecemos, mas eu nunca tive tanta certeza de algo, como tenho acerca do que sinto quando te vejo e quando estou contigo.

"_Alfas não dizem estas coisas. Por que razão está a dizer-me tudo isto? Por que razão tudo isto provoca-me um frio na barriga? Será porque… nunca ninguém falou comigo assim? Nunca ninguém me disse estas coisas_".

\- Se disseres que sim, prometo que farei de tudo para que sejas feliz. Farei tudo para teres a vida que merecias ter tido desde do princípio.

"_Pára, por favor… não digas estas coisas. És um Alfa! Os Alfas não…_"

\- Quero levar-te a lugares onde nunca estiveste, mostrar-te tantas coisas. Levi, eu…

\- Pára! - O Ómega falou mais alto do que pretendia. Ouvia claramente as ameaças ecoarem na sua cabeça e engoliu as lágrimas que por momentos, pensou que não fosse conter. - Não faço ideia porque estás a dizer estas coisas.

Um pouco pasmo Eren decidiu tentar esclarecer.

\- Levi, eu gost…

\- Eu já tenho um Alfa. - Cortou o Ómega, achando melhor não deixar que o moreno dissesse mais nada que o pudesse abalar mais. Viu claramente a expressão incrédula do Alfa ao ouvir aquela afirmação.

\- Eu pensei que… - Começou. - Ah, eu sei que estás a viver com o Comandante, mas pensei em falar com ele. Afinal, ele já tem o Armin e…

Levi mal acreditou quando conseguiu repetir as palavras que tantas vezes ouviu Armin dizer.

\- Sou fiel ao meu Alfa. - Após uma pequena pausa. - É um bom Alfa. - Acrescentou mortificado pelo que tinha acabado de dizer. - Pensaste que por me teres salvo iria atraiçoar o meu Alfa? Eu agradeço o que fizeste por mim, mas é só isso. Não me venhas com conversas estranhas.

\- Eu só pensei que depois do que aconteceu…

\- Esperavas algo em troca. - Interrompeu.

\- Não, não…

\- Esperavas algo em troca. - Contrariou. - És como todos os outros. Só te queres aproveitar de mim! Todos os Alfas só querem o mesmo de mim!

_Isso não é verdade. _

_Consegues ver nos olhos dele que isso não é verdade._

Novamente aquelas vozes, aqueles instintos desconhecidos que lhe diziam para retirar tudo o que tinha acabado de dizer. Diziam também para se desculpar e aceitar aquele Alfa.

Aceitar, dizer que sim ao sentido desconhecido daquelas palavras e promessas. Algo que nunca tinha ouvido ou testemunhado antes. Aquele Alfa não encaixava na realidade em que tinha vivido e infelizmente, ele também não lhe poderia mostrar uma realidade diferente. Não teria a oportunidade de confirmar a veracidade do que tinha sido dito.

Um deslize, uma palavra errada e aquele Alfa, os amigos dele e o Armin seriam prejudicados.

Levi podia suportar que lhe fizessem mal, mas nunca que isso tivesse consequências para outras pessoas. Pesava-lhe na consciência já atormentada com as memórias de choro e gritos que manchavam o seu passado.

Não podia passar por isso de novo.

E sobretudo não com aquelas pessoas que agora conhecia e que o trataram como uma pessoa e não como um objeto.

Apercebeu-se também de um medo, um pânico que o consumia quando pensava na morte do Alfa à sua frente. Não podia… simplesmente não podia arriscar perder tanto.

\- Não, eu nunca quis aproveitar-me de ti. - Falou Eren magoado com as palavras. - Não fiz aquilo para ter algo em troca. Fiz aquilo porque era certo. Fiz aquilo porque não te queria perder. Por favor, não penses sequer por um instante que seria capaz de exigir ou obrigar-te a qualquer coisa por causa do que aconteceu. Jamais faria isso e é por isso, por ter em conta o que queres, que estava a perguntar se querias ter uma vida em comum comigo. Se disseres que não, eu não vou obrigar-te a nada. Eu aceito que digas…

\- A resposta é não. - Disse sem rodeios e ao ver a expressão derrotada do Alfa, virou o rosto e optou por sair, antes que acabasse por ser consumido pelos instintos estranhos que lhe gritavam que aquilo era errado, muito errado. - Se era só isso que querias, então vou dormir. - Passou pelo Alfa.

Eren teve que resistir ao impulso de agarrá-lo e mantê-lo ali até que mudasse de ideias. Acabava de ser rejeitado. Ofereceu tudo, prometeu um pequeno paraíso ao Ómega que recusava tudo como se não tivesse dito nada importante. Quase que o desprezava.

Podia ouvir várias vozes no seu passado de colegas, professores e vizinhos e outros conhecidos que o incitavam a submeter o Ómega, obrigá-lo a submeter-se, castigá-lo por aquele desprezo. Eram coisas que lhe tinham ensinado. Ações comuns e normais na sociedade, mas…

_Não._

_O Ómega é meu. Pertence-me, mas não dessa forma._

_O que é meu submete-se sem que eu peça._

_Submete-se por sabe que é meu_.

Os instintos que tantas vezes silenciou, dizia-lhe para não forçar a submissão, não fazer o errado. Os mesmos instintos continuavam a sussurrar-lhe que aquele Ómega lhe pertencia, mas como Alfa devia aguardar que o outro se submetesse voluntariamente.

Esses instintos eram classificados como tabu.

Hanji explicou-lhe que eram chamados de instintos primitivos e que inicialmente, o papel dos Alfas era proteger e cuidar dos Ómegas e Betas. Porém, a sociedade manchou esses instintos começando desde cedo a condicionar as crianças a serem conscientes do poder, do dinheiro, das hierarquias e a esquecer o que era instintivo e que todos deviam ser tratados da mesma forma.

Como resultado dessa alienação, surgiram Alfas com instintos novos e adaptados à realidade em que estavam inseridos. Houve uma contaminação do que era puro e isso transformou a sociedade no que se via nos dias atuais. Os fortes e influentes esmagavam os outros sem remorsos porque era o certo e lógico.

Os Alfas esqueceram qual era o seu papel inicial e transformaram-se em seres temíveis e dominantes pela força. Não podiam ou deviam ser questionados. As palavras deles era lei e os outros deviam aceitar e obedecer.

Os novos instintos eram semeados e incentivados em função disso e graças a isso, mais do que respeito, imperava o medo relativamente aos Alfas.

Não obstante, a consciência acerca dos pensamentos errados, Eren não conseguia evitar por completo, tudo o que lhe tentaram ensinar desde pequeno. Consequentemente, para se acalmar começou a caminhar pelo quarto.

Os instintos diziam-lhe que precisava de uma distração, caso contrário acabaria por fazer ou dizer algo de que se iria arrepender. Aqueles instintos repulsivos que lhe diziam para não aceitar a rejeição e diziam para forçar o outro em submissão.

\- Não, não… - Murmurava para a si mesmo.

Existia um conflito interior entre o que sabia que era o certo e o que lhe tinham tentado ensinar. Os instintos tabu sussurravam-lhe lado a lado com aqueles que a sociedade o ensinou a ter.

O telemóvel tocou e o Alfa considerou aquilo como uma excelente distração, atendendo pouco depois de ver o nome.

\- Eren? Então, quando é…. Eren? - Notou que havia algo de errado.

\- Ele disse que não.

\- O quê?! Porquê?! Tentaste agarrá-lo? Se bem que eu não consideraria isso um problema.

\- Não sei o que disse ou fiz de errado, mas… quem sabe, ele não…

\- Não acredito que não tenha qualquer tipo de interesse por ti. Não consigo compreender como pode ter dito que não. Há qualquer coisa que não bate certo. Eu não o conheço, mas pelo que me disseram, ele tem que sentir alguma coisa por ti.

\- Talvez seja só gratidão. - Falou o jovem Alfa desanimado.

\- Não acredito nisso. - Pausa. - _Puta_ que pariu… ok, não deves estar nada bem ou calmo.- Dá-me algumas horas e eu vou aí.

\- Não é o mais seguro e tu sabes isso. - Falou Eren. - Eu vou acalmar-me. Talvez vá correr um pouco.

\- Oh Eren… queria tanto estar aí para te dar um abraço.

Eren sorriu, concluindo mais uma vez como os Ómegas eram especiais. Mesmo à distância, apenas a ouvir a voz de um deles podia ter um efeito muito calmante.

\- Assim que puder, vou a Maria exigir o meu abraço.

\- Podes exigir quantos quiseres. - Brincou. - Queres conversar mais um pouco? Quero ocupar essa cabecinha, pode ser? Alfas dominados por emoções negativas não são boa companhia. Além disso, que tipo de amiga seria eu se não mimasse o meu moreno fofo até que se sinta melhor?

Eren riu um pouco.

\- Obrigado, loirinha.

Conversar com Christa ajudou sem dúvida, mas além da rejeição do Ómega também havia outras palavras que continuariam a assombrá-lo. Aquelas em que o Ómega chamava o Comandante de "o meu Alfa", dizia que era um bom Alfa e que lhe devia obediência.

Sendo essas palavras verdade… o que poderia fazer? Se o Ómega gostasse do Comandante…

Se fosse mesmo verdade, ter-se-ia iludido com a conversa dos parceiros perfeitos? Seria só atração do lado dele? Tudo parecia tão errado, mas Eren sentia-se demasiado perdido e sem esperanças de encontrar respostas.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo *_


	16. Quebra do Pacto

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews *.* _

_E tentem compreender o Levi, ele quis proteger e fez o que achava melhor nesse sentido. Se bem da forma como as coisas vão complicar, talvez ele vá pensar que não fez a melhor escolha ..._

**-X-**

* * *

**Quebra do Pacto**

A Ómega de cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo acabava de desligar a chamada com o melhor amigo. Os olhos azuis cansados aliaram-se a mais um longo suspiro. Encontrava-se sentada na cama. Vestia uma t-shirt cinza com listras horizontais brancas e uns calções pretos curtos que os lençóis não cobriam, pois empurrou-os assim que ouviu as más notícias.

Durante a chamada, a rapariga de cabelos soltos e com sardas no rosto chegou a casa e após um duche, vestiu uma indumentária semelhante à companheira, mas em tons de azul-escuro. A Beta percebeu que algo teria acontecido, mas não quis atrapalhar a conversa.

Com o fim da chamada, aproximou-se mais da namorada e deixou um beijo na testa da loira que a abraçou, murmurando:

\- O Eren precisa de nós. Mal posso acreditar no que aconteceu.

\- Na verdade não me surpreende.

\- O quê? - Perguntou Christa, desfazendo o abraço para olhar para a companheira.

\- Quando enviaste aquela mensagem a falar de casamento tive o pressentimento que estavam a pôr a carroça à frente dos bois. Será que todos se esquecem que o rapaz veio da Cidade das Trevas?

\- Mas o Eren…

\- Pode ser o melhor Alfa do mundo, mas nada disso importa quando crescente naquele lugar. - Falou Ymir, colocando uma mexa do cabelo loiro atrás da orelha da Ómega que a escutava com atenção. - Trabalho quase todos os dias com Ómegas resgatados da Cidade das Trevas. Quando a Mikasa comentou connosco que ele nem parecia saber o significado de paixão, não me surpreendeu. De onde ele veio só reconhecem o significado de posse, luxúria, desejos da carne que os fazem passar por muitas situações difíceis. Mesmo os que já estão há meses em reabilitação, às vezes perguntam por que razão um Alfa quer ficar com eles, se não mostram qualquer sinal de atração sexual. Não compreendem o conceito de gostar, apaixonar-se e amar alguém. Precisam de tempo para se familiarizar com isso.

\- Isso é tão… triste. - Murmurou Christa. - Então achas que existe a possibilidade de que o Levi goste do Eren, mas não seja consciente?

\- É possível. - Comentou a outra. - Usualmente, os Ómegas ou Betas em reabilitação não conhecem esses sentimentos, classificam como estranhos e têm medo. Há Alfas que encontram os seus parceiros entre eles e têm que ser bastante pacientes até que aqueles que foram resgatados estejam preparados para aceitar algo assim. Os que necessitam de mais tempo são enviados para a Herdade e podem precisar de meses até confiarem em Alfas.

Seguiu-se uma longa pausa entre as duas até que a loira retomou a palavra.

\- Mesmo assim, não achas estranho que o Levi, podendo escolher entre o Eren ou o Comandante…

\- Sim. - Confirmou Ymir. - O normal seria confiar mais facilmente no Eren e não insistir em viver com o tipo de Alfa que deve trazer más recordações. Nós sabemos como os Alfas são educados por lá. Além disso, pelo que a Mikasa e a Annie disseram, esse Levi também não parece estar afetado pela vida na Cidade das Trevas ao ponto de ser excessivamente submisso ou temeroso. Pelo contrário, chegou a responder ao Jean, portanto, não faz sentido. - Concluiu confusa. - A Mikasa considerou-o inteligente e com comportamentos pouco comuns aos Ómegas. Mesmo que ele não conheça bem o Eren o lógico seria aproximar-se de um Alfa como ele e nunca preferir alguém como o Comandante. Seja não só pela forma de ser do Eren, mas também porque alguém mais jovem e próximo da idade dele criaria outro tipo de confiança. - Fez um ar pensativo. - Não faz sentido. Tem que haver mais qualquer coisa nessa história.

\- Achas que o Comandante Sobrancelhas disse alguma coisa?

Ymir riu.

\- Não sei, mas tenho quase a certeza que tem que haver uma razão…

\- O Eren sempre gostou e admirou o Comandante e até onde sabemos, trata bem do Armin mas às vezes ele não te arrepia? - Perguntou a loira.

\- Como assim? - A outra fez um ar menos amistoso. - Ele alguma vez disse alguma coisa?

\- Não, mas ele deixou os Ómegas dele com o Nile. Todos conhecem aquele nojento. - Disse inconformada. - Que tipo de Alfa que se preocupa com os seus companheiros deixa-os entregue a alguém como aquele filho da mãe? Além disso, toda aquela simpatia aparente…

\- Sim, eu sei. - Concordou Ymir. - Sempre me pareceu uma simpatia plástica, uma característica comum à maioria de Rose e Sina e uma das razões para termos fugido para cá.

Christa suspirou.

\- O que achas que podemos fazer?

\- Amanhã ligo para falar com… não com o Eren, mas gostava de falar com o Marco ou mesmo com o Jean.

\- Porquê? - Perguntou a companheira curiosa.

\- Quero ver a perspetiva que eles têm acerca do Levi para confirmar a minha teoria de que há algo que não bate certo, mas por agora… - Empurrou Christa para que se deitasse na cama. - Vamos tirar todos esses pensamentos das nossas cabeças e amanhã de manhã quando acordarmos, teremos uma ideia mais clara do que fazer.

\- Hum e como achas que podemos tirar todas estas ideias da cabeça? - Perguntou Christa humedecendo os lábios.

\- Tenho várias ideias.

\- Queres partilhar essas ideias?

\- Prefiro mostrar. - Sussurrou antes de beijar a companheira.

Na manhã seguinte, a rapariga com sardas no rosto foi a primeira a abrir os olhos. Escutou alarido no exterior e ao olhar para o relógio sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, deduziu o que deveria estar a acontecer. Ainda assim, era estranho que tivessem regressado tão cedo. Ela sabia que pelo ruído, só podiam ser os soldados da milícia de Maria, mas a expedição deveria durar vários dias.

Qual o motivo que os levou a voltar mais cedo?

No passado existiram ocasiões em que tinham regressado cedo por terem sido bem-sucedidos num tempo menor do que o calculado, mas a Beta pressentia que essa não seria a razão. Não só pelo ruído, mas também pelas feromonas que começavam a manifestar-se no exterior.

Ymir acabou de vestir umas calças pretas e viu Christa sentar-se na cama, puxando o lençol para se cobrir, mas claramente agitada com as feromonas que a despertaram.

\- O que aconteceu? - Indagou num tom ensonado.

\- A nossa milícia regressou.

\- O quê? Mas é muito cedo… - A loira empalideceu e saiu da cama rapidamente, enrolada no lençol enquanto procurava qualquer coisa para vestir. - Aconteceu alguma coisa. Temos que ir ter com o Berth. Espero que o Reiner esteja bem.

Assim que as duas acabaram de vestir-se, ignoraram a refeição da manhã e saíram de imediato. Viram Betas feridos, Alfas a ser tratados pelos Ómegas e era a primeira vez desde que estavam em Maria que viam os Alfas tão feridos. Usualmente, eles eram os que traziam os ferimentos menos graves visto também regeneravam facilmente, mas Christa e Ymir viram vários sentados no chão. Eles sangravam bastante e mostravam-se exaustos.

Ao avistarem Bertholdt apressaram-se para ir ao encontro do Ómega que com lágrimas nos olhos, procurava o parceiro entre os feridos.

\- Não encontro o Reiner. - Falou num tom choroso e Christa agarrou a mão do amigo.

\- Vamos procurá-lo juntos, ok? Ele está bem. Deve estar no meio da confusão. - Assegurou a loira.

\- Ele costuma ir com o Gabriel e esse é o último grupo a chegar. - Apontou Ymir. - Não os vais encontrar aqui. Devem estar na entrada. Vamos!

De mãos dadas com o amigo, Christa seguia a companheira que ia abrindo caminho por entre a confusão. As feromonas agitadas de medo, dor e sofrimento pairavam no ar, mesmo que os Alfas e Betas tentassem neutralizar tudo isso com as próprias feromonas.

A loira tentava não se deixar afetar muito para transmitir confiança a Bertholdt que apertava a mão da amiga a cada passo que dava e ela pressionava de volta, procurando confortá-lo.

\- Por favor, alguém me ajude! - Era a voz desesperada de uma Ómega ao ver o seu Alfa cair no chão.

Logo dois Betas correram para ajudar e enquanto um deles confirmava os sinais vitais, o outro abraçava a Ómega para que se acalmasse.

\- Preciso que me ajudem a levá-lo! - Anunciou o Beta que acabava de confirmar que o Alfa respirava. - Perdeu muito sangue! Precisa de uma transfusão urgente!

Christa ouviu Berth soluçar e teve que segurar as próprias lágrimas.

\- Ali! Ele está ali! - Anunciou Ymir, demonstrando também alívio ao ver Reiner que se apoiava em Gabriel que parecia ter alguns ferimentos, mas nada de muito grave.

O Comandante da milícia de Maria reconheceu o grupo de amigos do Alfa que apoiava e deu um toque em Reiner que ao ver o seu Ómega, tentou controlar a expressão de dor e forçou um sorriso.

\- Berth…

\- Reiner! - O Ómega correu até ele, observando o seu Alfa dos pés à cabeça e vendo o ferimento na perna que estava coberto por um curativo empapado de sangue.

\- _Puta_ que pariu, o que aconteceu? - Perguntou Ymir, abaixando-se para ver a perna do amigo.

\- Os pontos devem ter cedido. - Falou Gabriel. - Será melhor que tratem do ferimento dele e gostava que me assegurassem que descansa nos próximos dias.

\- Obrigado Comandante. - Disse Reiner, apoiando-se em Berth e Ymir.

\- Sei que são muito unidos, mas peço que tenham cuidado quando falarem do que aconteceu. Já há pânico suficiente no ar. - Suspirou. - Vou ver como estão os outros e organizar este caos.

Reiner assentiu, vendo o superior hierárquico aproximar-se da multidão.

\- Ok, vamos levar-te a casa e lá vais ter que contar o que aconteceu. - Disse Ymir. - Nunca os vi regressar neste estado.

O Alfa manteve-se em silêncio, sendo auxiliado pelos amigas e companheiro até à própria casa, mesmo que as amigas tivessem insistido que podia ficar com elas. Porém, o loiro disse sentir-se melhor em casa e por isso, depois de ser deixado na sua residência, esperou pela amiga que à semelhança de Eren também se tinha formado em enfermagem.

Com Berth ao seu lado segurando a sua mão, deixou que a Beta com a ajuda de Christa limpasse os ferimentos e refizesse os pontos, envolvendo a canela com ligaduras novas e limpas. O loiro ainda tinha bem presente o que tinha acontecido. As imagens banhadas de sangue, os disparos, os cadáveres… O que era uma simples interceção de carregamento ilegal de Ómegas e reforço da fronteira, depressa se transformou num pesadelo.

\- Ok, começa a falar. - Exigiu Ymir. - Esse corte na perna é muito preciso para que…

\- Foi o Gabriel que o fez.

\- O quê?! - Perguntou Christa indignada, emoção partilhada pelos outros. - Eu vou ensinar àquele Alfa como se…

\- Tinha que o fazer. - Interrompeu Reiner. - Se não seria mais um que seria levado ou perderia a vida.

\- Mas a missão não era sobretudo para libertar Ómegas? - Perguntou Berth preocupado.

\- Sim, mas eles usaram isso como pretextos para emboscada. Estavam à nossa espera. - Passou a mão nos cabelos visivelmente nervoso.

\- Uma emboscada dos tipos da Cidade das Trevas? - Perguntou Ymir incrédula. - Os que normalmente atacam de cabeça quente e sem estratégia?

\- Era a milícia de Rose e Sina. Eles estavam à nossa espera.

\- E _foda-se_ o pacto de não agressão? - Perguntou a Beta indignada. - Sei que há disputas na fronteira quanto ao destino dos Ómegas, mas isto é diferente! Para que tenham voltado neste estado, eles…

\- Estavam à nossa espera. - Repetiu. - Queriam eliminar e capturar. A ferida na perna foi para tirar a _merda_ de uns dardos que dispararam com algumas armas.

\- Tranquilizantes? - Questionou Christa.

\- Foi o que pensámos, mas era algo diferente. Uma droga que entra no seu sistema e coloca os instintos em conflito e super sensíveis, sobretudo se houver Ómegas por perto.

\- Mas se é assim, deveriam ter matado vários soldados da parte deles e não voltar neste estado. - Apontou a Beta.

\- Não… aquela _merda_ cria uma ilusões, como se fosse um delírio e repentinamente sentes como os teus instintos agressivos se manifestam ao mesmo tempo que do nada, ficas sem forças. Aquilo diminui a nossa resistência, defesas e desorienta-te completamente. - Dizia com um nó na garganta, perdido nas lembranças. - Vi colegas a alucinar… colegas que nem se aperceberam que estavam a morrer.

Os amigos sentiram o sangue gelar.

\- E os Ómegas? - Perguntou Ymir.

\- Estavam em grande parte mais mortos do que vivos. Eles executaram vários com tiros na cabeça, apenas para intensificar o descontrolo entre nós. Foi um cenário macabro… Se não fosse o Gabriel a manter a cabeça no lugar, penso que a maior parte não teria regressado a casa.

Berth abraçou o companheiro, sentindo os braços trémulos. Notava como Reiner estava bastante afetado pelo que tinha presenciado. O Alfa tentou aparentar força e uma postura tranquilizante perante os amigos, mas todo o cenário repleto de sangue, desespero e morte tornou impossível que fosse capaz de amenizar as suas palavras.

Portanto, deixou-se envolver no conforto que o seu Ómega transmitia e até mesmo Ymir exalava feromonas próprias de quem queria acalmar todos os presentes.

\- E como está o Eren? - Perguntou Reiner na esperança de mudar para um tema agradável. - A última coisa que ouvi antes de sair foi que ia voltar a casa em vez de vir cá por causa de um Ómega.

\- Acho que também não temos boas notícias sobre isso. - Falou Christa desanimada.

* * *

Dentro de celas vários Alfas e Betas agonizavam entre delírios febris e queixas pelos ferimentos que não recebiam os cuidados adequados. Todos estavam vendados e com pulsos e tornozelos acorrentados, o que também não lhes permitia estar numa posição confortável.

Não obstante, a agonia e sofrimento também se escutavam os festejos no exterior de soldados que congratulavam pelo sucesso das missões. Há muito tempo que esperavam que alguém diferente tomasse as rédeas da situação. Há muito tempo que desejavam derramar sangue e passar por cima do pacto de não agressão, assinado há vários anos atrás.

Num espaço de poucas horas não só ensinaram uma lição à milícia de Maria, como também conseguiram um avanço importante na Cidade das Trevas. Duas frentes, dois êxitos alcançados. Todos felicitavam o novo responsável pelas missões e perguntavam-se porque deixaram Pixis e Dok tantas vezes na frente da estratégia, quando havia alguém que lhes dava exatamente o que queriam: sangue e vitórias.

\- Obrigado. - Agradeceu Irvin ao receber um copo de cerveja de Mike que acompanhava o amigo na visita às celas.

\- Tenho que a certeza que depois do sucesso de hoje, o Zackley te dará um posto permanente aqui. É unânime. Todos gostam de te ver no comando.

\- Apenas mudei um pouco o nosso método de agir. O Dok não é inteligente o suficiente para isso e o Pixis não está disposto a derramar sangue a menos que seja realmente necessário. É uma pena que tenha demasiados sentimentos, seria mais afetivo se agisse esquecendo as inutilidades que tem na cabeça. - Parou diante de uma das celas. - Mas também devo dizer que nesse aspeto não te faltam qualidades. O teu apoio e competência ao meu lado, ainda nos pode levar muito longe.

\- Agradeço a confiança. - Falou Mike. - E o que pretendes fazer com eles?

\- Prometi que em troca das drogas experimentais, selecionaria alguns para cobaias e quanto aos outros… esses vão responder a algumas perguntas, entre as quais, a quem preferem servir. - Sorriu de lado ao ver o Alfa no interior da cela rosnar na sua direção. - Os que têm parceiros provavelmente serão os mais fáceis de convencer, uma vez que podemos encontrar, capturar e oferecer os parceiros deles para diversão de muitos.

Seguiu-se um bramido que ecoou na cela.

\- Tenta… põe-lhe um dedo em cima e eu faço-te em pedaços! - Ameaçou o Alfa aprisionado.

\- Tens razão, Irvin. Os Alfas marcados são os mais interessantes. - Comentou Mike igualmente divertido com a reação. - Tenho a certeza que muitos vão pensar melhor acerca do que será mais conveniente para eles e para os parceiros.

\- Mal posso esperar para submeter estes Alfas. - Comentou, ouvindo vários Alfas rosnarem na cela diante das palavras do Comandante. Este que sabia que alguns podiam preferir morrer do que trocar a lealdade de Maria por Sina e Rose, mas tudo dependeria das cartas sobre a mesa.

A verdade é que todos os altos comandos conheciam o problema que mais preocupava Rose e Sina. O número de Alfas diminuía de ano para ano, o número de Ómegas continua reduzido e os Betas eram a espécie cada vez mais predominante.

Contudo, conheciam por rumores e os poucos espiões que entraram em Maria que a tendência lá era diferente. Os Alfas eram a espécie predominante, mas as outras espécies não tinham números reduzidos, portanto, tratavam-se de uma sociedade bastante equilibrada. O que constituía um problema.

De ano para ano, Maria acumulava cada vez mais força e mentes com estratégia brilhantes que lhes permitia agir sem baixas significativas.

Todos os meses nasciam pelo menos entre dois a quatro Alfas, o que não se comparava com Rose e Sina em que havia meses sem nascimentos de Alfas. E mesmo havendo nascimento, os números não eram nada comparáveis.

Por essa razão, discutia-se a necessidade de políticas de natalidade e uma das medidas discutidas passava por proibir os Alfas de terem apenas um Beta como parceiro e obrigá-los a completar o lar com um Ómega. Outras medidas também queriam definir a quantidade mínima de filhos e proibir o abandono dos Ómegas, visto que eram essenciais para que nascessem mais Alfas.

Os Betas não eram capazes de gerar Alfas e somente em casos muito raros geravam Ómegas. Portanto, pela continuidade da espécie e um maior número de Alfas deveriam ser colocadas em vigor medidas que alterassem as estatísticas que ameaçavam o futuro de Sina e Rose.

Irvin conhecia essas intenções e sabia que seria abrangido pelas novas medidas, mesmo que não quisesse. Já lhe tinham dito várias vezes que tinha o dever de deixar descendência.

Contudo, acabava sempre por esquivar-se a essas conversas e sugeriu a Zackley e outras personalidades importantes que caso conseguisse bons resultados no recrutamento de Alfas de Maria, pelo menos ele deveria ter direito a uma exceção quanto às medidas que pretendiam implementar.

E mesmo que não estivessem completamente satisfeitos com a recusa de Irvin em contribuir para a natalidade, disseram-lhe que se fosse bem-sucedido deixariam que fosse uma exceção às medidas que se preparavam para impor. Até porque se Irvin alcançasse os objetivos começariam a resolver os problemas de números de soldados mais rapidamente do que esperar que aquelas novas medidas tivessem efeito real.

Seria necessário aguardar alguns anos até que os novos nascimentos dessem os frutos esperados e Sina e Rose precisavam de uma solução rápida.

* * *

\- Sasha? - Falou quase aliviado ao ver a namorada abrir os olhos, após o acidente de carro que tinha dito quando regressavam de Maria e foram apanhados no meio de um confronto que não esperavam.

\- Connie… - Murmurou, sentando-se com uma mão na cabeça e notando que o outro teria colocado uma compressa de água na testa. - Onde…?

\- Ainda perto da fronteira. - Respondeu. - Como te sentes?

\- Zonza e… com fome. - Respondeu, vendo o outro sorrir. - O que…?

\- Não sei, Sasha. Nem sei por que razão encontrámos a milícia de Rose e Sina pelo caminho. - Falou, vendo a rapariga de cabelos castanhos presos em duas tranças observar o local onde estavam sem sinal da viatura que tinha utilizado. - Tive que deixar o carro para trás e trazer só uma das nossas mochilas. As coisas… ficaram complicadas.

"_Eles atacaram os soldados de Maria… dispararam contra Ómegas e eu tenho quase a certeza que vi o Comandante Smith, mas não pode ser. Ele trabalha com missões na Cidade das Trevas e esteve envolvido quando assinaram o pacto de não agressão com Maria_".

\- Connie? - Chamou a Beta com um ar preocupada, acariciando o rosto do companheiro.

\- Sasha, achas que o Comandante Smith estaria aqui?

\- O quê? - Perguntou confusa. - O que faria ele aqui? Ele é conhecido pelas incursões na Cidade das Trevas.

\- Tu chegaste a entrevistá-lo uma vez, não foi? - Quis confirmar, estendendo a mão à namorada para que se levantasse.

\- Sim por causa de um projeto na escola. Ele foi bastante simpático e fartei-me de agradecer ao Eren por convencido alguém como ele a aceitar ser entrevistado. - Respondeu, aceitando a mão do outro para erguer-se e notou que não havia qualquer traço do carro por perto, o que significava que Connie a tinha carregado por uma boa distância. - Achas que o viste aqui? O que aconteceu depois daqueles tiros que ouvimos? Só me lembro de perder o controlo do carro e bater…

\- Bater contra uma árvore. - Completou. - Ficaste inconsciente e porque tive receio que nos envolvessem no conflito, só tive tempo de tirar-te do carro, pegar numa mochila e tentar afastar-me o mais rápido que consegui.

\- E viste o Comandante Smith? - Viu o namorado desviar o rosto. - O que foi que viste? O que aconteceu?

"_Será que lhe devo dizer que vi Alfas e Betas num confronto sangrento? Que vi a milícia de Rose e Sina a disparar contra Ómegas indefesos?_", questionava-se, sentindo um calafrio cada vez que se recordava do que tinha testemunhado.

\- Sasha, eu acho que vi o Comandante Smith, mas…

\- Mas? - Indagou cada vez mais nervosa com o ar perdido do namorado.

\- Ou vi outra pessoa e estou a confundi-lo ou vi o que ele realmente faz. Se for esse o caso, temos que avisar o Eren.

\- Connie, o que foi que viste? - Insistiu Sasha cada vez mais apreensiva.

\- Ele tem que tirar o Armin daquela casa, ele e o novo Ómega… Levi, não é? Ele tem que os tirar de lá. Ele próprio não devia viver ao lado de alguém que…

\- Ora, ora afinal não foi impressão minha.

Os dois olharam para trás vendo soldados com os emblemas de Sina e Rose.

\- Temos testemunhas.

\- Temos um problema.

\- Um problema que temos que resolver.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo *_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews *.*_

**-X-**

* * *

**Tensão**

Eren assistia ao nascer do sol no jardim com Jean sentado ao seu lado. Perto de cada um dos Alfas encontrava-se uma lata de cerveja vazia. Os dois passaram a noite no exterior a conversar ou simplesmente em silêncio, visto que nem sempre um deles sabia o que dizer. Não havia frase ou conselho que pudesse trazer conforto ao amigo de olhos verdes a quem decidiu dar algum álcool para fazer desaparecer as lágrimas que felizmente nunca chegaram a cair.

Jean sentia-se aliviado por ter evitado um momento que com certeza o deixaria de mãos atadas. Desde cedo, aprendiam que os Alfas não choravam. Alfas deviam demonstrar sempre força e confiança em tudo o que faziam. Ainda assim, ele sabia que nem Eren ou ele encaixavam perfeitamente nessas características, pois até certo ponto não se envergonhavam de mostrar sentimentos.

Contudo, isso não significava que fosse fácil deixar todas as emoções alcançarem a superfície, visto que temiam perder o controlo e afogar-se numa tristeza de tal dimensão que arrastasse outros com eles. Portanto, sempre prometeram entre eles que seriam fortes não porque a sociedade o exigia, mas porque os amigos, as pessoas por quem nutriam carinho precisavam que eles fossem fortes.

Isso não queria dizer que Jean quisesse ignorar o sofrimento do amigo, pelo contrário, podia imaginar o que sentia e para evitar que Eren agisse de cabeça quente como seria o normal de um Alfa rejeitado, manteve-se ao lado dele, escutando como o amigo estava… mais do que magoado, estava desorientado. Sim, podia descrevê-lo como perdido e magoado.

Eren nunca equacionou a hipótese de ser rejeitado e por isso, Jean escutou os planos que ele tinha em mente, a vida em comum, a casa, as viagens que queria fazer, as coisas que queria mostrar ao Ómega… tudo atirado para o lixo com poucas palavras.

Se fosse sincero, Jean não esperava que o baixinho desse uma resposta positiva. Apostou mais no silêncio ou indecisão, mas tendo em conta, a interação dos dois não pensou que o "não" estivesse sobre a mesa e fosse dito de um modo tão perentório. O que o levou a recordar que antes da chamada do Comandante Smith, Levi parecia mais comunicativo e depois daquele telefonema fechou-se no seu próprio mundo. Qualquer coisa na troca de palavras alterou o comportamento do Ómega e isso deixou o Alfa desconfiado.

Será que de alguma forma a conversa teria influenciado a forma como o Ómega respondeu à proposta de Eren? Ou era algo muito rebuscado e somente tentava encontrar alguma razão para consolar o amigo?

Se comentasse algo assim e não houvesse relação entre a chamada e o "não" que Eren tinha escutado, Jean sabia que estaria a alimentar falsas esperanças e consequentemente, a magoar ainda mais o amigo.

Se por outro lado, as suspeitas tivessem fundamento e existisse uma relação entre as coisas entraria em terreno perigoso. Sabia que por muito que Eren respeitasse e admirasse o Comandante iria confrontá-lo. Um Alfa rejeitado e sobretudo alguém como o Eren que se guiava bastante pelos impulsos, acabaria por agir de cabeça quente.

Nesse caso era fácil ver como as coisas não acabariam bem e o moreno de olhos verdes não podia envolver-se em mais problemas, caso contrário não só a liberdade como a própria vida dele podia ficar em risco.

Portanto, dizer a coisa errada podia condenar o amigo.

Contudo, Jean questionava-se sobre como ficaria a sua consciência na possibilidade das suas suspeitas terem fundamento. Se Irvin estivesse de algum modo a condicionar as decisões do Ómega e não só isso, se algo mais grave estivesse a acontecer e simplesmente ignorasse tudo isso para manter o amigo seguro… será que conseguiria viver com isso na consciência?

E se as coisas fossem assim e Eren descobrisse posteriormente sabia que perderia a amizade do jovem cujas mexas castanhas baloiçavam com a brisa da manhã.

Não obstante, todo esse conflito na sua cabeça, Jean sabia que precisava de evidências, provas que lhe dessem uma certeza de qual era a situação real e a partir daí, veria qual a melhor forma de agir. Não só pelo Eren, mas também porque não deixaria Levi nas mãos do Comandante. Se fosse verdade, não deixaria que nem o baixinho ou Armin continuassem naquela casa nem que para isso arruinasse a sua vida.

Sim, a ser verdade, preferia prejudicar-se a ele mesmo do que deixar Eren cometer uma loucura.

\- A propósito não penses que não senti o cheiro do Armin em ti. - Comentou Eren sem afastar os olhos do nascer do sol.

\- Huh? - Balbuciou Jean que se surpreendeu com a iniciativa do amigo para retomar a conversa.

\- As feromonas do Armin em ti.

Jean suspirou.

\- Ainda se nota muito?

\- O álcool disfarça bastante, mas queres esfregar-te em mim para resolver o problema?

O outro arqueou uma sobrancelha e bateu no braço do jovem de olhos verdes.

\- Até parece que isso é uma solução. - Comentou, vendo um sorriso ténue no rosto de Eren.

Pelo menos, finalmente sorria ao fim de várias horas depressivas.

\- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou.

\- Acho que tivemos os dois a mesma ideia. - Começou Jean. - Queríamos ouvir a tua conversa com o baixinho. - Recebeu um olhar desaprovador. - Não ouvimos nada de especial, apenas o início antes de começar a pesar na consciência dele e sairmos sorrateiramente. Ia despedir-me dele e deixá-lo voltar para o quarto, mas… quase nem nos falámos o dia todo.

\- Cedeste. - Concluiu Eren, vendo o outro passar a mão no rosto. - E ele deixou?

\- Submisso. Totalmente submisso até ao momento em que lhe pesou na consciência. - Fez uma expressão frustrada. - Não sei porquê, mas não consigo evitar… é mais forte do que eu e eu não me orgulho disto. Sei que o Marco não merece e…

\- Não dirá nada como aconteceu na última vez. - Comentou.- Não podes continuar com isto, mas talvez não consigas resistir porque…

\- Ele tem um Alfa, Eren e eu tenho um Ómega.

\- Podias ter dois.

Jean olhou para o amigo, procurando algum sinal de que o outro tivesse dito uma piada.

\- Estás a falar a sério?

\- Há casos em que funciona, até porque parece que gostas dos dois por motivos diferentes.

\- Isso não é certo, Jaeger.

\- Lembras-te do que te contei acerca dos parceiros perfeitos e de coração? - Viu o outro assentir. - Já pensaste que podes ser um sortudo de _merda_ e ter encontrado os dois?

\- Onde está a sorte em saber que é alguém que não posso ter? - Suspirou.

\- Tens o Marco. - Recordou Eren.

\- Sim, eu sei que tenho muita sorte em ter alguém como ele.

\- Mais sorte do que eu que vou acabar sozinho. - Deixou escapar Eren.

\- Não sejas deprimente, Jaeger. Mesmo que quisesses agora sabes que não podes ficar sozinho. - Decidiu tocar no assunto e ao ver o ar confuso do outro, teve vontade de lhe bater, mas conteve-se. - Já te esqueceste da _merda_ que assinaste?

\- Eu não quero outro Ómega que não seja o Levi.

"_Não vais ter escolha. Nunca devias ter assinado aquilo… ser impulsivo só te mete em problemas_".

Entretanto, no interior da casa e num dos quartos, dois Ómegas de costas voltadas na cama notavam como os primeiros raios de sol adentravam pela janela sem que nenhum dos dois tivesse adormecido.

Armin tentou puxar assunto com Levi quando este voltou ao quarto, mas o outro não disse uma só palavra. Não respondeu a qualquer pergunta ou comentário e deitou-se de costas, aconchegando-se debaixo do lençol. Levi quis esconder o rosto e controlar as feromonas. Queria esquecer as palavras de Eren e silenciar aqueles instintos que o censuravam e acusavam de ter abandonado o _seu_ Alfa. Tinha medo daqueles instintos que lhe sussurravam que aquele Alfa era dele. Nunca na vida quis chamar um Alfa de "meu". Não era normal. Não compreendia o aperto no peito, o nó na garganta, a vontade quase incontrolável de chorar.

Passou toda a noite a reviver as palavras de Eren a que se juntavam as conversas com ele, principalmente nos dias em que o Alfa esteve a tratá-lo, os sorrisos e todos os gestos incomuns que aquele Alfa teve com ele, desde que se conheceram.

Culpa.

Havia um sentimento de culpa tão grande que pensou que fosse sufocar.

Contudo, uma pequena voz dizia-lhe que tinha feito o que era certo. Aquela recusa protegeu o Alfa, os amigos dele e o Armin.

Ainda imaginou o que queria acontecido, se a resposta tivesse sido outra. Embora fosse certo que alguns dos amigos do Alfa vivessem em Maria, outros tinham as suas vidas em Sina e Rose, ou seja, estavam vulneráveis ao que o Comandante podia fazer. Acima de tudo, Armin a quem não convenceria com facilidade que devia deixar aquela casa.

Não…

Nem valia a pena pensar no que poderia ter acontecido, se tivesse dito a verdade.

Aceitar a proposta do Alfa traria apenas desgraça.

\- Queres tomar banho primeiro? - Perguntou Armin, tocando no ombro do rapaz com heterocromia que olhou de soslaio. - Posso emprestar-te roupas.

Levi assentiu e aceitou as roupas que o loiro tinha preparado. De nada adiantava continuar na cama, se não ia conseguir dormir. Ao sair da cama, notou como Armin escolhia mais algumas roupas do armário do quarto. Saiu em direção à casa de banho, recordando que o outro lhe tinha dito que passava tanto tempo na casa de Eren que acabava por ter algumas roupas na casa do Alfa.

Pensar nisso, provocava-lhe sensações estranhas.

Mesmo que gostasse de Armin não o queria tão próximo daquele Alfa. O que o levou a surpreender-se com o que estava a pensar e aumentou a pressão de água quando já se encontrava debaixo do chuveiro, querendo afastar todas essas estranhas sensações.

No fim da higiene pessoal notou que até mesmo a roupa interior estava incluída no que o loiro lhe tinha dado. Portanto, vestiu uns boxers cinza, uma t-shirt azul clara e umas bermudas pretas.

Era mais uma oportunidade de vestir roupas normais e quis aproveitar, pois estava certo de que não teria outra oportunidade assim que o Comandante voltasse.

Diante do espelho podia ver as marcas no pescoço que Nile tinha deixado e mesmo depois de passar água no rosto várias vezes, as olheiras de uma noite mal dormida continuavam a ser evidentes.

Assim que regressou ao quarto, Armin sorriu e saiu com roupa nas mãos. Pelo menos, o loiro parecia um pouco melhor do que na noite passada em que Levi pressentiu que algo também tinha acontecido com o outro Ómega. Não só pelo tom de voz e ar entristecido, mas também pelas feromonas que sentiu.

Porém, esteve tão perdido nos próprios pensamentos que se culpou um pouco por não ter dado atenção ao loiro que tinha arrumado a cama e aberto as janelas para arejar o quarto. Os dois partilharam um dos quartos de hóspede com cama de casal e embora mobília fosse simples, a verdade é que oferecia um conforto que Levi só tinha encontrado na superfície e nunca na Cidade das Trevas.

Quando Armin voltou ao quarto com uma t-shirt verde musgo e umas bermudas cinza, Levi viu mais uma vez o ar triste enquanto o loiro cheirava uma das mãos.

\- Ainda cheiras a Alfa? - Decidiu perguntar, vendo a surpresa nos olhos azuis.

\- Um pouco. - Admitiu, sentando-se ao lado de Levi na cama.

Nenhum dos dois queria deixar o quarto.

\- Disseste que aquele Jean nunca te fez nada, mas…

\- Não presto, Levi. - Interrompeu o loiro. - Mas não quero falar disso.

\- Se te contar o que aconteceu ontem, contas-me o que se passa contigo? - Questionou Levi e os olhos azuis fixaram-se nele.

Era um sinal de confiança entre os dois.

Armin reconhecia o que Levi estava a tentar fazer. O Ómega de cabelos negros estava genuinamente preocupado, mas sabia que não devia exigir confiança sem mostrar que também confiava. Essa era a forma de Levi agir. Além disso, ver como um Ómega que temia tudo o que envolvesse acreditar nos outros, abria uma exceção apenas para ele, deixava-o feliz.

\- Não agora, mas depois conto-te. - Murmurou o loiro, abraçando o outro que como sempre ficava um pouco sem jeito com os gestos de afeto. Hesitava sempre antes de envolver o loiro num abraço. - Obrigado Levi. - Roçou o rosto contra os fios negros de cabelo. - Posso…? - Distanciou-se um pouco para olhar de frente para os olhos desiguais. - Eu… - Ruborizou-se.

\- Não entendo porque gostas destas coisas, mas eu não me importo, se for contigo. - Disse, encolhendo os ombros. - E assim talvez também te livres do cheiro desse Alfa.

\- Não te quero beijar por causa disso! - Defendeu-se Armin. - Eu gost… gosto de ti, Levi.

\- Não digas coisas estranhas. - Murmurou, puxando Armin pelo queixo para o beijar.

O loiro sentia-se triste por comprovar mais uma vez que Levi desvalorizava qualquer declaração de carinho. Classificava essas coisas como estranhas. Não acreditava e Armin sabia que isso acontecia porque na Cidade das Trevas aquelas coisas não faziam sentido.

Isso fazia com que o Ómega de cabelos dourados sentisse uma vontade irrefreável de provar que aquelas "coisas estranhas" existiam e eram aspetos normais e até essenciais para que a vida pudesse pintar-se com cores mais alegres. Queria provar-lhe que não havia nada de errado em procurar a felicidade através do que as pessoas lhe podiam oferecer.

O beijo trocado entre os dois passou somente por um toque entre os lábios e logo depois, Armin abraçou novamente o outro rapaz, roçando o rosto contra o dele.

\- Também estás triste, Levi. - Afirmou. - E eu não gosto de ver. Posso fazer alguma coisa por ti?

"_Não… infelizmente ninguém pode fazer nada. Nunca ninguém pode_", concluiu Levi.

\- Fica… - Murmurou hesitante. - Fica assim, só mais um pouco.

Armin abraçou-o com mais força.

\- Fico quanto tempo quiseres e sempre que precisares.

Estava a fazer algo que não devia.

Ceder.

Estava a ceder àquele mundo invulgar os afetos que o fazia sentir-se um pouco melhor, mas que pressupunha uma contrapartida. Criar laços, abrir portas para mais sofrimento.

Era consciente disso.

Aprendeu isso na Cidade das Trevas, onde de todas as vezes que tentou ligar-se a alguém, viu como tudo lhe foi arrancado de forma repentina e cruel.

O certo seria aceitar a solidão e evitar pessoas como aquele que o abraçava.

Contudo, dentro dele havia um vazio, uma parte que desejava mais momentos como aquele. Uma parte que ansiava por tudo o que lhe foi negado na Cidade das Trevas.

Uma batida na porta fez com que os dois se separassem e Armin foi até à porta, encontrando Marco do outro lado.

\- Bom dia! - Cumprimentou com um sorriso e os dois responderam com um entusiasmo praticamente inexistente. - Preparei o pequeno-almoço. Já está tudo na mesa.

\- Obrigado. - Agradeceu Armin. - Podias ter chamado para ajudar.

\- Não tem importância. - Descartou Marco. - Acordei cedo e como não vi o Jean comigo, pensei que tivesse acontecido qualquer coisa com o Eren. Enfim, com o susto acho que fiquei bem desperto, mas tudo acabou comigo a dizer aqueles dois para se porem debaixo do chuveiro depois de terem passado a noite no jardim. - Abanou a cabeça. - Quando cheguei ao jardim estavam novamente a discutir.

Armin esboçou um sorriso compreensivo enquanto Marco recordava como viu Eren em cima de Jean a tentar obrigá-lo a comer ervas.

\- Vamos Levi? - Chamou Armin, vendo o amigo momentaneamente ausente.

O Ómega de olhos diferente ergueu-se da cama, engolindo o nó na garganta ao pensar que teria que ver o moreno. Porém, ele sabia que de nada serviria evitá-lo e que essa também não era a sua forma de agir.

Ao sair do quarto, olhou de lado para Marco que não entendia muito bem a razão para receber um olhar que honestamente o arrepiava e fez com que forçasse um sorriso na direção do outro Ómega. Marco ficou também de certa forma surpreso ao ver Armin agarrar o braço de Levi, encostando-se ao Ómega de cabelos negros e esperou que o rapaz com heterocromia empurrasse o loiro, mas tal não aconteceu.

\- Fiz alguma coisa, Levi? - Decidiu perguntar para resolver qualquer que fosse o mal-entendido e viu o loiro rir, roçando o rosto contra os fios negros.

\- Talvez não tenhas feito nada, mas só eu tenho direito à simpatia dele. - Mostrou a língua. - Com inveja Marco? - Brincou e viu o Ómega com sardas no rosto corar.

\- Ah… - Teria que admitir que embora não se atrevesse a aproximar-se, além das feromonas, o rapaz tinha uns olhos e físico que talvez tenha observado demasiado e descaradamente no dia anterior durante as limpezas.

Armin riu abertamente perante a hesitação.

\- Tudo meu. - Afirmou o loiro, arrastando o outro.

\- Larga-me Arm…

\- Mas eu quero ficar assim. - Queixou-se.

\- Tch, não precisas de pendurar-te em mim. - Disse, evitando responder à pergunta de Marco e continuou a andar ao lado do loiro.

Marco assistia um pouco mais atrás à troca de palavras entre os dois e notou que mesmo que o Ómega de cabelos negros mantivesse um ar indiferente, não empurrava ou afastava o loiro que parecia dedicado em mostrar-se afetuoso com o amigo.

\- Eu ainda não acredito que tentaste obrigar-me a comer ervas…

\- Serviu para afastar o que restava das feromonas do Armin depois de termos rolado lá fora no jardim. - Disse Eren, encolhendo os ombros.

Jean continuou a olhar para o amigo com um ar pouco amigável.

\- E o Marco agora pensa que somos idiotas.

\- Tu seres um idiota não devia ser uma novidade para ele. - Ripostou o moreno.

\- Jaeger, eu juro que…

Os dois pararam de falar ao ouvir as vozes próximas da cozinha e logo viram Armin entrar agarrado ao braço de Levi que revirou os olhos sobre algo que o loiro teria dito e atrás dos dois vinha Marco.

\- Bom dia. - Cumprimentou Eren com um nó na garganta ao receber uma resposta seca do Ómega de cabelos negros que se sentou numa das pontas da mesa ao lado do loiro. Ocupava um lugar que impossibilitava que outra pessoa ficasse ao lado dele.

\- Senta-te e pára com esse ar de cachorrinho que foi abandonado. - Murmurou Jean, puxando o amigo para sentar-se perto dele e de Marco.

\- De certo modo, até me sinto mal. - Falou o Ómega com sardas no rosto.

\- Porquê? - Perguntou Jean preocupado.

\- Parece que sou o único que teve uma noite decente de sono. De resto, estão todos com olheiras.

\- Estavas cansado. - Jean passou a mão nos cabelos do seu Ómega por breves instantes. - Ainda que conseguiste descansar.

\- E obrigado por teres preparado o pequeno-almoço. - Agradeceu Eren.

\- De nada. - O Ómega sorriu na direção dos Alfas e Levi voltou a sentir aquela sensação estranha ao ver como o moreno retribuía o sorriso.

\- Não queres mais açúcar? - Murmurou Armin.

\- Não. - Respondeu Levi. - Gosto assim. - Bebeu mais um gole de café.

Um silêncio incómodo pairava sobre a mesa, sendo cortado somente pelas tentativas de Marco ou Armin de trazer alguma tema de que pudessem falar. Um dos Alfas até tentou seguir o isco dos Ómegas, mas depressa notavam como Eren e Levi nem sequer pareciam atentos ao que acontecia à sua volta.

O rapaz de olhos bicolor estava frustrado consigo mesmo por não conseguir disfarçar tão bem quanto queria, como era afetado pela presença do moreno e pela conversa do dia anterior.

Não só não tinha dormido de noite, como também acabou por falar com o Alfa de uma forma tão seca que fez com que se sentisse culpado. Racionalmente falando era o melhor a fazer. Pela segurança do moreno devia afastar-se, mas angustiava-o e chegava a… doer.

Quanto ao jovem de olhos verdes já nem tentava esconder o quanto estava triste e magoado. Já tinha tantos planos na sua cabeça com o Ómega que agora mal o encarava e quando o fazia, logo o contacto visual se quebrava. Levi nem se quis sentar perto dele, rejeitando até a proximidade entre os dois. Queria tanto estar ao lado dele. Tocar e encostar o rosto como viu Armin fazer. Queria abraçá-lo e tomar aquela boca que antes o rejeitou.

_O meu Ómega… quero tanto o meu Ómega_.

Sentiu mais um toque de Jean para recordá-lo que estava mais uma vez a observar demasiado o Ómega de cabelos negros.

"_Submete-o… submete-o! _

_Um Ómega não tem o direito de escolher nada. _

_Devia sentir-se privilegiado porque tu o queres! Submete-o!_".

Eram as vozes de colegas, professores, até de desconhecidos que o incitavam novamente. Os que alimentaram o tipo de instinto doentio e perverso que fazia com que os Alfas vissem os Ómegas como um objeto sem valor e sem vontade.

O som de um telemóvel a tocar cortou, felizmente par Eren, o encaminhamento dos seus pensamentos. Em seguida, ouviu Marco dizer que era Ymir antes de atender.

\- Bom dia! Tud… huh? - A pausa que o Ómega, provocou um olhar curioso de Jean e Eren. - Eles saíram ontem pela vida rápida? - Olhou para os Alfas. - Receberam alguma coisa da Sasha e do Connie?

Os dois procuraram os respetivos aparelhos, concluindo que não havia qualquer mensagem dos dois.

\- Espera, vou pôr isto em alta voz para falarmos todos. - Falou Marco, selecionando uma opção no ecrã e pousou o objeto sobre a mesa. - Podes falar.

\- Então o Connie e a Sasha ainda não passaram pela tua casa, Eren?

\- Eles iam passar por aqui? - Perguntou o Alfa.

\- Sim, queriam que também os ajudasses a decidir sobre a pastelaria e… não importa, alguém sabe alguma coisa dos dois? - Indagou Ymir.

\- Também tentámos ligar ou falar pelo grupo no _Whatsapp_, mas nem sinal dos dois. - Era a voz de Christa. - Estamos preocupadas, sobretudo depois do que aconteceu na fronteira.

\- Depois do que aconteceu? - Quis saber Jean.

\- Vocês não sabem? - Perguntou a loira.

\- Saber o quê? - Falou Marco confuso.

\- Quebraram o pacto de não agressão. - Interveio Ymir. - Atacaram a milícia de Maria num emboscada cobarde e só espero que o Connie e a Sasha já tivessem longe da fronteira quando isso aconteceu, caso contrário podem ter tido problemas.

\- Ymir, se isto é uma piada… é uma piada de muito mau gosto. - Começou Jean.

Levi notou como Armin também estava tenso e visto que se sentia um pouco perdido na conversa, perguntou discretamente ao loiro do que estavam a falar. Este explicou que o pacto de não agressão proibia a milícia de Maria ou de Rose/Sina de se atacarem entre si. Com o objetivo de ter boas relações proibiram os confrontos e estipulou-se que deviam ajudar-se entre si com os problemas na Cidade das Trevas, ou seja, cooperação sempre que possível e caso existisse hipótese de conflito, uma das milícias recuaria para evitar esse desfecho. Por vezes, podiam existir pequenos confrontos, mas o pacto deixava bem claro que em caso de morte de algum soldado, o pacto deixaria de ser válido. Essa era uma das cláusulas que quebrava o acordo.

\- Não é uma piada, Jean. - Falou Christa. - Até mesmo o Reiner voltou ferido. Vários soldados estão com ferimentos graves e… vários morreram ou foram capturados.

\- Não é possível. - Disse Jean apreensivo. - Eu teria que saber se algo acontecesse.

\- Tu és militar do centro de Sina e fazes parte dos meninos de ouro ignorantes que não sabem o que se passa fora desse sítio. - Apontou Ymir e logo Jean bateu na mesa, assustado Marco e Armin.

\- Deixa-te de _merdas_, Ymir. - Falou o Alfa entre os dentes. - O número de soldados para combate não é assim tão grande, portanto, se algo tão grave como a quebra do pacto acontecesse, eu teria que ser saber porque seria chamado para as linhas da frente.

\- É isso que te preocupa? Que não estejas seguro? - Perguntou Ymir irritada.

\- E se te fosses…

\- Parem os dois! - Falou Eren um pouco mais alto. - Como está o Reiner?

\- A recuperar. - Respondeu Christa. - Mas acho que está a recuperar o físico mais depressa do que…

\- O que aconteceu? - O moreno exigiu saber e lançou um olhar a Jean para se manter calado e não interromper Christa que também murmurou algo a Ymir para não provocar mais o Alfa.

Depois de deixar isso de lado, contou como acordaram nessa manhã com a chegada bem mais cedo do que o previsto da milícia de Maria. Esta que vinha muito maltratada, como nunca tinham testemunhado antes.

Confirmou que segundo Reiner, o pacto de não agressão teria sido quebrado através de uma emboscada inesperada que pretendia não só diminuir o número de soldados de Maria, como também capturar vários deles. Para tal, utilizaram métodos que não passaram pela força, mas a injeção de alguma substância que prejudicava em muito as condições dos atingidos que acabavam por ficar vulneráveis.

Contudo, um momento da narrativa dos factos fez com que os Alfas rosnassem quase em uníssono, libertando feromonas bastante agressivas ao escutar que tinham abatido Ómegas a tiro.

\- Se eles se atreveram a fazer uma coisa dessas… - Murmurou Eren num tom perigosamente baixo.

\- Mataram Ómegas apenas para… - Jean levantou-se. - Preciso ligar a alguém. Um dos meus superiores e perguntar que _caralho_ aconteceu? Não podem fazer uma coisa dessas! Não podem simplesmente quebrar um pacto com anos e com isso justificar até matar Ómegas ou quem quer que seja a sangue frio!

\- Onde está o Reiner? Quero falar com ele. - Exigiu Eren.

Era a primeira vez que Levi via feromonas agressivas daqueles Alfas, mas ao contrário dos outros dois Ómegas não se sentia tentado a submeter-se ou encolher-se perante os dois. Em vez disso, estava quase boquiaberto e não podia deixar de observá-los com curiosidade.

Nunca pensou que alguma vez veria Alfas a reagirem daquela forma, apenas por causa de Ómegas que nem ao menos conheciam. As reações violentas, as feromonas daquele tipo somente surgiam em interesse próprio e nunca em defesa de ninguém.

Pelo menos era isso que Levi sempre tinha testemunhado ao longo da vida e no entanto, aqueles Alfas estavam a perder a calma por causa de pessoas como ele…

* * *

\- Sasha! Sasha! - Connie chamava a namorada que continuava deitada nos seus braços com delírios febris, desde que a tinham trazido de volta para a cela depois de cada um dele ter sido interrogado separadamente.

Contudo, se o Beta voltou nas mesmas condições em que chegaram ali, já a rapariga parecia não ter tido a mesma sorte. Transpirava, queixava-se de dores e não mantinha a consciência por muito tempo, o que estava a preocupá-lo por ver como o estado se agravava.

De pouco servia, pedir ajuda aos poucos Alfas ou Betas que por ali passavam, pois nenhum se mostrava minimamente interessado no estado da rapariga que agonizava.

Foram arrastados contra a sua vontade para uma das bases da milícia, onde foram separados para salas de interrogatório, onde Connie depressa percebeu que não estavam à procura de verdade alguma, apenas se divertiam com a aflição dele em querer saber da namorada.

Estavam há horas naquele local e não conseguia pensar numa forma de escapar ou no que devia fazer para que algum daqueles soldados lhe prestasse auxílio.

Contudo, o que não esperava é que ao fim de todo aquele tempo, repentinamente notasse a presença através das feromonas de um Alfa conhecido. Ao erguer o rosto, encontrou os olhos azuis e aparentemente surpreendidos do Comandante Smith. Ao vê-lo, relembrou de imediato as imagens sangrentas do campo de batalha e sentiu como se o chão se abrisse debaixo dele. O que devia fazer? Não podia simplesmente pedir ajuda ao homem que tinha visto chacinar dezenas de Ómegas indefesos. Aliás, nem tinha a certeza que ele escutaria qualquer pedido de ajuda que fizesse.

Porém, se nada mudasse nos próximos minutos temia pelo estado de Sasha que agonizava nos seus braços.

\- Connie Springer, não é? - Perguntou o homem loiro parado diante da cela. - Penso que nos vimos algumas vezes quando estavas com o Eren.

\- Sim, sou eu. - Respondeu, ouvindo mais uma queixa de dor da namorada.

\- Quando me vieram dizer o teu nome tive que vir ver com os meus próprios olhos que não estavam a confundir os nomes. - Disse calmamente e os olhos do Beta notaram a presença das chaves que abririam a cela na mão do homem. - Acabo de chegar da Cidade das Trevas e estou a tentar entender o que aconteceu na fronteira.

\- Não estava com eles? - Perguntou desconfiado.

\- Como disse, acabo de chegar de uma expedição da Cidade das Trevas. - Reafirmou, controlando o sorriso que queria espelhar-se no seu rosto ao ver o ar do rapaz um pouco desorientado.

"_Parece que não tem a certeza de me ter visto. Ótimo…_", concluiu o loiro.

\- Mataram Ómegas indiscriminadamente na fronteira! Quebraram o pacto e… - Ia continuar a falar, mas viu o Comandante erguer a mão para pedir silêncio.

\- São acusações graves e estou a tentar averiguar o que aconteceu. No entanto, penso que o melhor será melhor não alimentar o pânico ou espalhar notícias sem fundamento sem que tenhamos provas concretas acerca do que aconteceu.

\- Eu vi quando…

\- Como já disse, estamos a investigar o que aconteceu para punir os responsáveis. Portanto, peço silêncio até porque neste momento, terás outras prioridades. - Declarou calmamente, olhando para a Beta que se queixava e murmurava coisas sem sentido. - A Sasha não me parece nada bem.

\- Foram vocês que fizeram alguma coisa! - Acusou o rapaz, levantando a voz e mal o fez, depressa sentiu um arrepio ao pressentir as feromonas do Comandante que forçavam a submissão.

\- Prometo averiguar o que aconteceu, mas preciso que mantenhas a calma. - Afirmou. - Vou ordenar que prestem os cuidados necessários à Sasha e em troca, peço apenas que tenhas cuidado com afirmações que podem ser bastante problemáticas, quando tudo o que tens para oferecer são acusações confusas e vazias e não factos.

Perante aquelas palavras e feromonas que intoxicavam o ar, obrigando-o quase a curvar-se, Connie percebeu que o Comandante estava a dar-lhe a escolher entre falar o que não devia e deixar o estado de Sasha piorar ou concordar em fazer o que ele pretendia e conseguir que a namorada fosse tratada. Era uma chantagem mal disfarçada por detrás de argumentos que tentavam descreditar o que ele tinha testemunhado e não podia ter a certeza que Irvin estivesse a dizer a verdade, quando afirmou que tinha acabado de chegar.

O homem agia como se não tivesse nada a ver com o ocorrido, mas o Beta sabia que isso não era possível. Um militar daquela hierarquia não podia estar tão desinformado. Mesmo que não tivesse presente no massacre, ele sabia o que tinha acontecido e aquela forma de falar demonstrava que pretendia distorcer a verdade.

Ele e a namorada decidiram mudar-se para Maria e estavam na fase dos últimos ajustes do local onde iriam abrir o seu negócio. Pretendia fugir de Rose e de todas as condicionantes da sociedade que os queria prender a profissões e estilos de vida que não desejavam. Queriam escapar antes que acabassem por ser anulados e sufocados por uma sociedade que assentava em pilares e ideais com os quais não se identificavam.

Porém, concluía naquele momento que não tinha escapado a tempo. Sem querer, por ironia do destino semanas antes de sair de Rose, acabou envolvido em algo que com certeza complicaria não só a vida dele, como a de Sasha se não soubessem jogar com as cartas certas.

\- Parece que não está a respirar como deve. - Ouviu Irvin comentar e depressa Connie notou a respiração errática da namorada. - Vais tomar a decisão certa e racional para ajudar a tua namorada ou deixar que a pobre continue a sofrer?

\- Conn…Connie… - Murmurava com a respiração cada vez mais difícil.

\- Faço o que for preciso, mas não a deixe morrer aqui! - Disse desesperado por ver a cor estranha que Sasha começava a ter e distraiu-se ao ponto de não ver o sorriso discreto de Irvin que virou as costas, dizendo:

\- Vou chamar alguém e em breve, asseguro-te que ela estará bem.

Em pouco tempo, dois Betas entraram apressadamente na sala, levando Sasha e pedindo a Connie que aguardasse noutro local enquanto tratavam da namorada.

\- As feromonas estão a ficar diferentes. - Comentou Irvin, observando o tratamento que davam à Beta que ainda não estava muito estável.

\- Sim, apliquei o soro por via intratecal, portanto, deve ser mais efetivo. - Explicou Mike.

\- Fizeste muito bem. - Comentou o loiro. - O Dr. Jaeger queria testar um pouco mais, mas acho que devíamos passar diretamente ao uso. Se acontecer o que esperamos, isto pode ajudar bastante com os nossos números.

\- E quanto ao outro Beta?

\- Vou mantê-lo na minha mão, até porque se acontecer o que esperamos, ela precisará de apoio emocional para não quebrar. Infelizmente, temos que lidar com esses fatores e precisamos aproveitar-nos ao máximo deste teste. Ver até que ponto este soro é efetivo e se não há qualquer falha. - Olhou para Mike. - Assim que as feromonas mudarem por completo, preciso que lhe faças um teste.

\- Será um prazer. - Falou o outro com um meio sorriso.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	18. Ceder

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews *.*_

* * *

**Ceder**

Depois de terem os pulsos amarrados e os olhos vendados, o casal esteve junto apenas durante a viagem, sendo separados assim que chegaram ao destino. Ainda assim, Sasha foi capaz de afrouxar as cordas. Portanto, pensou que teria uma hipótese de escapar, assim que desviassem a atenção dela. Acreditou também que seria capaz de encontrar Connie para escaparem daquele lugar, regressar a Rose para avisar os amigos sobre as coisas estranhas que estavam a acontecer e por fim, voltariam e ficariam em Maria.

A Beta continuava sem entender o que a levou a ser aprisionada e nem por que razão tanto ela como o namorado estavam a ser tratados daquela forma.

Além disso, também não esquecia as palavras de Connie que pareceu-lhe bastante perturbado com o que tinha visto, enquanto ela esteve inconsciente após o embate. Infelizmente, não tinha muitas lembranças do que tinha visto antes do acidente, mas o namorado viu e recordava-se de tudo.

Por causa do que testemunhou fez algumas perguntas estranhas que envolviam o Comandante Smith e que acabaram com ele a dizer que precisavam alertar o Eren. Connie também disse que os Ómegas não estavam seguros e tudo parecia fazer pouco sentido na sua cabeça, mas ainda assim sabia que o namorado não diria essas coisas sem uma razão. Havia algum fundamento, um motivo que a fazia ter uma urgência cada vez maior em escapar dali.

Quando o interrogatório acerca do que fazia perto da fronteira começou, Sasha depressa entendeu que mais do que a verdade, procuravam divertir-se com a inquietação dela. Assim sendo, esperou que o número de ocupantes da sala diminuísse para libertar as mãos.

Contudo, o ocupante da sala, um Alfa atacou-a antes mesmo que pudesse levantar-se. Pensava ter sido discreta para libertar os pulsos, mas o homem tinha notado e com grande facilidade forçou-a em submissão. Acabou por empurrá-la para cima da mesa, obrigando-a a deitar-se sobre a mesma. Serviu-se das feromonas para desorientá-la. Uma intensidade acima do normal, visto que os Betas eram um pouco mais resistentes às feromonas em geral, mas nunca naquele grau de intensidade. Aquele Alfa possuía um controlo assustador das feromonas que enfraqueceu todos os músculos do corpo, deixando-a totalmente vulnerável e submissa em pouco tempo.

Quase mergulhada na inconsciência sentiu como o Alfa abria o fecho do vestido nas suas costas e temeu o pior. Quis mover-se, gritar e debater-se, mas as feromonas sufocavam-na numa dose insuportável.

Ouviu o Alfa dizer qualquer coisa que não conseguiu entender, por causa da desorientação e depois veio uma picada dolorosa na parte superior das costas perto da nuca. Se não estivesse a roçar a inconsciência e esmagada pela submissão teria gritado.

A dor que sentiu fez com que avançasse mais um passo para o abismo da inconsciência.

A partir daí, cada vez que recuperava o sentidos, desejava não acordar mais.

Todo o corpo variava entre o calor e frio extremo. A dor irradiava-se por todo o lado, agindo como ondas que pioravam a cada movimento. Os instintos só conheciam o desespero.

Ia morrer.

Sentia como se tivesse a morrer de uma forma lenta e excruciante.

Em alguns momentos, pensava em Connie. Esperava que ele conseguisse escapar e não fosse sujeito ao mesmo sofrimento. Desejava que ele escapasse.

\- Quanto tempo…? - Ouvia as vozes entrecortadas quando se encontrava semiconsciente do que acontecia à sua volta.

\- Talvez horas… dias…

* * *

Jean partiu para o centro de Sina, acompanhado pelo seu Ómega. Os indivíduos com quem falou não souberam dar-lhe qualquer tipo de informações e por isso, decidiu voltar a casa e ir diretamente à base, descobrir o que tinha acontecido. Não era normal que todos fingissem que nada de grave tinha acontecido.

Quanto a Eren falou em ir a Maria e procurar os amigos pelo caminho que teriam feito, mas Annie relembrou-o que não podia meter-se em problemas. Além disso, por muito compreensivo que fosse, Pixis não podia continuar a ignorar as faltas de Eren ao trabalho. O que podia dar argumentos à advogada do Comandante Smith para agir, dado que podia alegar que o Alfa estava a exibir comportamentos desviantes e potencialmente problemáticos.

Sendo assim, o melhor seria que o moreno regressasse à rotina enquanto os amigos tentavam encontrar Sasha e Connie.

Mesmo inconformado, o Alfa regressou ao trabalho. Sentia-se de mãos atadas e preocupado com os amigos. Também não queria deixar Levi e Armin sozinhos, mas já que teve que os deixar em casa, fez questão de impregnar a casa e todo o terreno envolvente da residência com o tipo de feromonas que afastaria qualquer visita. Feromonas agressivas, territoriais que faziam com que até mesmo os Alfas responsáveis pelas rondas de segurança, quisessem evitar passar perto do local.

Para os ocupantes da casa o efeito dessas feromonas era diferente para cada um deles.

Armin sentia-se inquieto, pois nunca tinha visto Eren deixar para trás umas feromonas tão carregadas com agressividade. Porém, o loiro notava como Levi não estava minimamente incomodado. Estava tranquilo, comportava-se como um Ómega protegido pelas feromonas do seu Alfa. Aliás, desconfiava que o rapaz de olhos diferentes nem sequer se apercebia que não era suposto sentir-se tão confortável, enquanto calmamente ajudava-o a arrumar a cozinha.

O loiro sabia que qualquer outro Alfa, Beta ou Ómega na presença daquelas feromonas iria sentir-se no mínimo desconfortável. O único que não seria afetado, seria alguém que aceitasse e fosse capaz de fazer parte daquela atmosfera. Era a atitude e comportamento de um parceiro, alguém marcado.

O que intrigava o rapaz de cabelos dourados, visto que não havia qualquer marca e o amigo mal falou com o Alfa desde da conversa da noite anterior. Não compreendia o que estava a acontecer, mas era consciente de que o Comandante jamais devia suspeitar de algo assim.

\- Aquele Alfa… - Começou Levi, enxugando a loiça para colocar nos armários. - Queria que fosse parceiro dele. Eu disse que não.

Armin não esperava que o outro iniciasse a conversa que os dois tinham pendente e muito menos que dissesse aquilo sem qualquer hesitação. Se bem que não sabia se devia ou não surpreender-se com aquilo, uma vez que aquela era um comportamento normal do outro Ómega. Frontal, sempre direto ao ponto.

\- Querias ter dito que sim? - Indagou o loiro curioso e viu a mão do outro parar de se mover sobre a loiça por breves instantes, antes de recomeçar.

\- Não. - Era visível a hesitação. - Não sei. Desde que vim para a superfície há atitudes em mim que nem eu mesmo reconheço. Eu não gosto de Alfas… os Alfas não se comportam como ele. Eu… - Pousou o pano sobre a mesa, voltando-se para o loiro. - Sinto-me estranho com ele por perto.

"_Está a abrir-se comigo e eu queria ficar feliz por isso, mas… oh Levi, não sei se é melhor permaneceres na ignorância do que sofrer, se souberes que gostas dele_".

\- Frio na barriga? Não te importas que fique por perto? - Armin apenas queria confirmar e ver Levi desviar o olhar, como se tivesse vergonha de concordar, apenas intensificou as suas suspeitas. - A ideia de que outros Ómegas fiquem perto dele incomoda-te? É por isso que não gostas muito do Marco ou de quando te falei que passava muito tempo com ele aqui em casa?

\- Como é que me livro destas coisas estranhas? - Perguntou de uma forma que apenas comprovava o que o loiro suspeitava. - Eu não quero sentir-se assim. Prefiro continuar distante de todos os Alfas.

\- O importante é esconder e nunca ceder. - Disse Armin, encostando-se à mesa atrás dele. - Muitas vezes, não podemos ter aquela pessoa de quem gostamos.

\- Não estás a falar do Comandante. - Afirmou Levi sem rodeios.

\- Eu gosto do Comandante e já te contei como fui parar à casa dele ou como gosto da vida em comum com ele, mas… - Desviou o olhar. - Nunca ninguém mexeu tanto comigo, como outro Alfa que conheci depois. Chega a ser perigoso concluir que algo tão instintivo pode ter tanto controlo sobre nós. - Tornou a olhar para Levi. - Mas ele tem um Ómega e eu tenho um Alfa. Nenhum dos dois merece sofrer, apenas porque não controlamos os instintos como deveríamos.

\- Sinceramente não sei o que vês naquele Alfa. - Comentou o rapaz de cabelos negros.

\- Não é fácil explicar, mas desde que o Eren nos apresentou, eu soube que…

"_Era meu, mas eu nunca o poderia ter_", concluiu em pensamento.

\- Soubeste desde da primeira vez que o viste? - Indagou o rapaz com heterocromia, recordando o que sentiu quando viu Eren pela primeira vez. Instintivamente, soube que era diferente e que algo nele o destacava de outros Alfas.

\- Sim. Neguei durante bastante tempo e desde que cometi o erro de ceder, sei que não mereço que nada de bom aconteça comigo. Não tinha o direito de provocar dor ao Marco e nem que o Eren tenha assumido as culpas no lugar do Jean.

\- Como assim? - Perguntou o outro confuso.

O loiro deixou de ser capaz de encarar os olhos de cores distintas.

\- Não importa. - Murmurou. - O único que deves saber é que… - Olhou novamente para os olhos bicolor. - Que o que sentes é errado e deves esconder. Nunca deves ceder porque uma vez que o faças, nada voltará a ser como antes.

Armin sentia-se culpado por colocar aquelas ideias na cabeça de Levi, mas era o mais seguro.

Se o Comandante desconfiasse dos sentimentos do amigo, temia pelas consequências.

* * *

Não havia mais movimentação do que o normal nas consultas. Tudo parecia normal ainda que o moreno de olhos verdes continuasse à espera que a qualquer momento surgissem notícias acerca da quebra do pacto ou que pelo menos, Sasha e Connie dessem notícias.

As horas iam passando e entre uma consulta e outra procurava por novidades nas mensagens do telemóvel, mas não havia qualquer sinal de notícias, quer fossem boas ou más.

Recebeu uma mensagem de Mikasa a recordá-lo o que Annie já lhe tinha dito, ou seja, devia manter-se na rotina casa-trabalho/trabalho-casa e também outra mensagem, mas desta vez de Reiner a agradecer pela preocupação e a dizer que também tinha alertado os amigos na milícia para o avisarem, caso encontrassem os amigos desaparecidos.

O Alfa estava cada vez mais agitado e com cada vez menos paciência para os normais avanços de Hitch com quem teria que dividir todos os turnos nessa semana que tinha pela frente.

\- Dr. Jaeger. - Falou num tom insinuante, tocando no braço dele enquanto o moreno arrumava algumas fichas de pacientes. Isso valeu-lhe um gesto um pouco mais brusco do que o habitual para afastar a mão da Ómega.

\- Tira as mãos, Hitch. - Disse num tom seco que surpreendeu a outra que sempre se tinha habituado à simpatia de Eren.

\- Mal disposto?

\- Cansado de dizer que não estou interessado. - Respondeu sem desviar os olhos das fichas.

\- Será pelo cheiro do Ómega novo que já comentei antes e tu não disseste nada? O que foi? - Fez um ar jocoso. - Não quis nada contigo? Estás assim porque foste rejeitado por alguma _puta_?

O sorriso divertido desvaneceu com as feromonas e olhar que recebeu.

A tensão instalou-se no espaço em que os dois se encontravam. A Ómega tremeu com as feromonas que exigiam respeito e acima de tudo, silêncio. Avisavam para não provocar e instintivamente baixou a cabeça num gesto de submissão.

Quanto a Eren tentava não demonstrar muita agressividade, mas no fundo queria forçar aquela Ómega e obrigá-la a desculpar-se. Como se atrevia a rir do sofrimento dele? Pior, como se atrevia a chamar o **seu** Ómega daquela forma? Logo ela que não tinha qualquer moral e andava na mão de qualquer um.

_O meu Ómega é perfeito._

_Não admito que_…

As feromonas neutras de um Beta chamaram a sua atenção e viu a sua colega Carolina com algumas folhas na mão, discretamente a tentar amenizar a atmosfera pesada. Como ele também vestia uma bata branca, estetoscópio ao pescoço e no caso dela, acrescia-se uns óculos que caíam ligeiramente até meio do nariz. Ela sorriu-lhe, dizendo:

\- O Thomas está ocupado com um paciente. - Os cabelos negros caíam sobre um dos ombros presos numa pequena trança. - É um… daqueles casos que preferes receber em primeiro lugar.

Carolina também esteve com ele durante os estudos. Conheceram-se na faculdade e antes que aquela Beta aceitasse namorar e depois casar com Thomas que se formou em Medicina Geral, Eren teve alguns encontros casuais com ela. Nada de sério e que durou pouco mais do que uma dúzia de semanas, mas que deixou os dois certos de que não seriam mais do que amigos.

Depois disso, meses mais tarde, Eren soube que a Beta tinha encontrado alguém especial e ficou muito feliz por ela, apercebendo-se mais uma vez como todos acabavam por encontrar aquela pessoa especial. Para isso, bastava que soubessem esperar um pouco em vez de insistir em relações, onde imperavam os desejos físicos.

Mantiveram-se como amigos e desde que trabalhavam no mesmo hospital, o moreno pedia que o deixasse ocupar-se de casos especiais, isto é, casos em que existissem Ómegas com sinais de abuso quer físico ou psicológicos. Depois de avaliar a gravidade da situação, tentaria persuadir o Ómega a deixá-lo ajudar e escapar do lugar onde vivia.

Como se sentia particularmente frustrado nesse dia, concluiu que era uma ótima oportunidade para que não se continuasse a classificar como um inútil que nem ao menos, podia sair para procurar os amigos.

Portanto, pediu a ficha do paciente a Carolina que o deixou a cargo do assunto. Foi lendo as informações à medida que caminhava para a sala de atendimento. Um Ómega com dezoito anos resgatado do centro aos dezasseis pelo Alfa com quem vivia, embora esse já tivesse um Beta, mas decidiu acrescentar um elemento à casa. Tendo em conta, a condição do Ómega podia imaginar a razão para que o tenha ido resgatar ao centro.

Assim que chegou à porta da sala notou as feromonas do Ómega e do Beta no interior. Nem sinal do Alfa, o que era ótimo. Usualmente, os Alfas pediam aos Betas para se ocuparem desse tipo de coisas, tais como levar os Ómegas ao médico ou mesmo acompanhar às compras, etc.

\- Pensas que não sei o que estás a fazer? Queres fazer-te de doentinho para que te dê mais atenção, não é? Coisa inútil que só me dá trabalho e pensa que pode tirar o que é meu. - Era a voz de uma Beta.

Eren já tinha escutado muitas vezes comentários como aqueles. Eram Betas ciumentos por não conseguirem o mesmo grau de ligação que existia entre um Alfa e Ómega e por isso, tratavam este último com desdém. Rebaixavam-nos por inveja e os Ómegas habituados a encontrar-se sempre no patamar mais baixo da hierarquia, aceitavam esse tipo de tratamento.

Portanto, para começar, teria que retirar a Beta da sala.

\- Peço desculpa. - Ouviu a voz do Ómega.

\- É só isso que sabes dizer? - Perguntou irritada. - Fazes _merda_ e depois vens sempre com desculpas, como se resolvessem alguma coisa.

Eren entrou na sala cumprimentando os presentes na sala ao mesmo tempo que dividia a atenção entre o Ómega e as informações na ficha. O rapaz não parecia ter dezoito. Parecia mais jovem, mas a magreza e as roupas acima do tamanho não o beneficiavam. Os cabelos curtos e quase loiros acentuavam a palidez da pele do Ómega que mantinha os olhos no chão.

\- Peço desculpa, mas isto vai demorar muito? - Perguntou a Beta, uma mulher na faixa etária próxima dos trinta e que contrastava com o Ómega, vestindo roupas elegantes e caras.

\- Como é a primeira consulta comigo, pode demorar um pouco. - Respondeu Eren. - Vou fazer um _check-up_ geral e por isso, peço que me deixe a sós com o paciente. Irei chamá-la, assim que tiver concluído o meu trabalho.

\- Ficar aqui sozinho? - Indagou desconfiada. - Nem pensar, o meu marido exigiu que ficasse com esta… coisa do início ao fim.

\- Está a colocar em causa o meu trabalho e é por isso que quer ficar? - Questionou o moreno não disfarçando as feromonas que demonstravam que como Alfa se sentia desafiado.

De imediato, a Beta baixou o rosto e os cabelos cacheados cobriram parte da face à medida que dizia:

\- Não quis dizer isso, mas…

\- Deixe-me fazer o meu trabalho e visto que está com pouca vontade de esperar, sugiro que vá beber um café ou arejar fora do hospital. - Falou num tom seco. - Sugiro também que não me contrarie.

\- Ah… - Olhou para o Ómega. - Comporta-te.

Dizendo isto, resolveu não desafiar o Alfa e murmurando um "com licença" saiu da sala e só então, Eren provocou o desvanecimento das feromonas agressivas.

\- André, não é?

\- Sim, senhor. - Respondeu ainda de cabeça baixa e repentinamente, surpreendeu-se ao ver o rosto do Alfa que se abaixou até que ficou de cócoras diante do rapaz.

\- Eren. - Sorriu. - O meu nome é Eren. Vou examinar-te, mas gostava que nos pudéssemos ver. Podes olhar para mim, não tens que ficar de cabeça baixa.

\- Ah… - Repentinamente, o rapaz corou bastante ao ouvir um ruído do seu estômago, denunciando que não devia comer há bastante tempo.

\- Quando foi a tua última refeição?

\- Eu como o suficiente. - Forçou um sorriso. - Peço perdão pelo incómodo.

\- Na tua condição devias comer bem. - Falou o Alfa que se levantou. - Espera um pouco.

Em pouco tempo, Eren regressou com um prato de comida e sumo natural que foi buscar ao refeitório do hospital e que trouxe até ao Ómega que pasmo, aceitou a refeição, agradecendo várias vezes pelo gesto.

\- Muito obrigado senh..

\- Eren. - Interpelou.

\- Obrigado Eren. - Murmurou envergonhado, continuando a comer.

Deixou que o rapaz comesse tranquilamente e estando mais próximo, notou nos ossos proeminentes e numa queimadura perto do pescoço que chamou a sua atenção.

Eren acabou por sentar-se ao lado do Ómega.

\- Porque deixas que te tratem assim? É só a Beta que te trata mal ou o teu Alfa também está envolvido?

O rapaz mostrou mais um sorriso forçado.

\- Eu mereço. Eles são muito bons comigo, mas eu não estou à altura. Ainda tenho muito que aprender.

Submisso. Totalmente condicionado a ser submisso e a dar respostas como aquelas.

\- Hum… Eren?

\- Queres que te traga mais alguma coisa? - Perguntou o moreno.

\- Não, obrigado. - Respondeu com uma voz tímida. - Será que… hum… dá para saber se o meu filho é um Alfa?

\- É cedo para saber, mas sempre me disseram que tenho um ótimo olfato e por isso, durante a consulta posso arriscar um palpite, pode ser? - Viu o rapaz assentir e assim que ele acabou de comer, o Alfa afastou a bandeja e pediu ao Ómega que tirasse a t-shirt.

André hesitou por alguns instantes, mas retirou a peça de rouba exibindo um físico em que era visível a falta de nutrição, mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Alfa foi o número de queimaduras. Se antes tinha dúvidas, podia confirmar naquele momento que se tratavam de marcas provocadas pela ponta de um cigarro. Uma delas estava inclusive na barriga que levava uma gestação de três meses e que fez o moreno ter vontade de rosnar e deixar escapar as feromonas que agitariam o Ómega.

Estavam a maltratar aquele Ómega que ainda por cima, estava a passar por uma gravidez. Os instintos diziam-lhe para proteger o rapaz que continuava de rosto baixo e trémulo.

Eren queria também castigar os responsáveis por aquilo. Ninguém merecia ser tratado daquela forma e o jovem enfermeiro desconfiava que a Beta de antes, podia estar a fazer de tudo para conseguir comprometer a gravidez e a vida do Ómega. Se por um lado, a criança morresse, o Alfa podia livrar-se do Ómega por ser um "inútil" por nem conseguir assegurar a descendência; por outro lado, se apenas morresse o Ómega, a Beta assumiria a criança e teria o Alfa só para ela novamente. Uma atitude mais comum do que muitos gostavam de admitir.

Eram histórias que se repetiam. Histórias que Eren queria mudar.

Essa era a razão para que não tivesse partido para Maria. Ele acreditava que ficando em Rose, podia ajudar a mudar a vida daqueles a quem a sociedade não considerava como vítimas.

O moreno sabia que em Maria encontraria uma sociedade com que se identificaria mais. Um lugar que não sendo perfeito, aceitava e lutava por melhorar as suas falhas.

Contudo, tanto Rose como Sina assumiam-se como um modelo de sociedade perfeito e se Eren abandonasse o sítio onde nasceu e sempre viveu, deixando para trás toda a injustiça que pairava naquele lugar, não tinha a certeza de conseguir dormir de consciência tranquila.

Não obstante, ponderou em deixar tudo isso se significasse que Levi podia ser feliz num lugar diferente, mas as coisas não correram como esperava.

"_Posso nunca ser feliz, mas pelo menos posso fazer com que outros encontrem a felicidade fora daqui_", concluiu, acabando de retirar sangue do Ómega que se mantinha em silêncio perante os procedimentos médicos.

\- Alfa. - Disse por fim. - Penso que será um Alfa.

Os olhos castanhos com olheiras carregas encontraram os seus com um sorriso aliviado.

\- Um Alfa?

\- Parece que sim. - Confirmou o moreno. - É cedo para dizer, mas eu não costumo enganar-me nestas coisas. - Ajudou o Ómega a vestir-se.

\- Obrigado. Ainda bem…

\- Não querias…?

\- Não queria um Beta ou Ómega. Queria um Alfa. - Forçou-se a olhar para Eren apenas por alguns instantes antes de dizer essas palavras e logo baixou o rosto. - Assim vai crescer com tudo… vai poder estudar, ter família… vai ser… feliz aqui.

\- André. - Chamou e viu os olhos fecharem e encolher-se como se esperasse uma repreensão. - Posso?

O rapaz abriu os olhos e viu a mão do Alfa próxima à dele e com um nó na garganta assentiu. Com cuidado, Eren segurou a mão dele que tremia e com movimentos circulares do polegar, acariciou as costas da mão do Ómega, deixando as feromonas envolvê-lo numa atmosfera tranquila.

\- Não mereces essa vida. Não mereces ser tratado dessa forma. - Afirmou o moreno. - Não és menos do que eu, ou do que o teu Alfa e aquele Beta… não acredites nisso e não deixes que te façam acreditar nisso. És mais especial do que pensas, sobretudo agora que tens uma vida dentro de ti e mereces que te tratem com carinho. Que te deem a mão quando precisares, que te abracem quando tens medo e que te digam o quanto mereces ser feliz. - Viu o Ómega tremer e tentar segurar as lágrimas sem sucesso. - Deixa-me ajudar-te. Não permitas que o teu filho nasça num sítio assim. Num lugar que o façam pensar que isto é certo. - O Ómega olhou para ele com lágrimas nos olhos. - Dá-lhe uma oportunidade de ser feliz e aprender o que é certo. Dá uma oportunidade a ti mesmo de ser feliz e encontrar quem te trate bem.

Depois daquelas palavras e pela reação do Ómega que chorava abertamente, Eren tomou como certo que André aceitaria a ajuda dele. Porém, o rapaz permaneceu em silêncio. Não disse uma só palavra no sentido de aceitar que o levasse da casa onde vivia, apenas na despedida agradeceu pela consulta e pediu desculpa pelo incómodo causado.

Felizmente, com os exames que tinha feito, sabia que o rapaz teria que regressar alguns dias depois para recolher os resultados e por isso, numa última tentativa, pediu que pensasse seriamente sobre o que tinham falado para que lhe desse uma resposta definitiva mais tarde.

Agarrou-se à esperança de que aquele Ómega pensaria no bem do filho e consequentemente, no seu próprio bem e por isso, aguardou pelo dia em que regressasse ao hospital. Inclusive falou com Thomas que já o tinha ajudado em outras ocasiões a retirar Ómegas sem que a nenhum dos dois fosse imputada qualquer culpa, visto que não existiam provas e Pixis também não aprofundava as investigações.

Nos dias que se seguiram, os amigos continuavam sem novidades de Sasha e Connie, mesmo que Jean estivesse já a visitar várias bases, exigindo falar com outros superiores hierárquicos que apenas lhe ofereciam respostas vazias.

Annie e Mikasa continuavam a vigiar Eren para que não deixasse a rotina, procurando também acalmá-lo, dizendo que estavam a fazer os possíveis para encontrar os amigos desaparecidos e que a própria milícia de Sina e Rose tinha começado a investigar. Porém, o moreno sabia que nenhum dos amigos deveria acreditar verdadeiramente nessas buscas.

Através de Reiner soube que ele e outros companheiros que ainda estavam em recuperação, segundo Ymir contou, fizeram várias rondas nos arredores de Maria para encontrar qualquer pista que levasse ao paradeiro dos amigos.

Porém, os resultados teimavam em não aparecer e com isso, Christa falou que além da tensão dos últimos dias em Maria, ouvia-se falar bastante na Milícia de Exploração de Maria que segundo os rumores, tencionava regressar das expedições na Cidade das Trevas para acompanhar os altos comandados até Sina, pois as relações ficaram definitivamente tremidas.

Em conversas com o amigo, a Ómega de cabelos loiros afirmou que temia que fosse declarada guerra, pois esses eram os pedidos de muitos em Maria que estavam revoltados com os recentes acontecimentos.

Como se todas essas preocupações não fossem suficientes quando chegava a casa, Eren tinha que ver a forma distante e fria como Levi o tratava. Recusava-se a dizer-lhe mais do que "bom dia" ou "boa noite". Virava-lhe as costas, preferia permanecer no local mais distante possível dele e ignorava qualquer tentativa de iniciar uma pequena conversa.

E não se orgulhava do que sentia, mas começava a ter ciúmes de Armin a quem Levi nada dizia quando era tocado por ele. Os dois conversavam e estavam tão próximos que racionalmente era consciente de que devia alegrar-se porque o Ómega de cabelos negros se abria com alguém, mas apenas conseguia acumular mais frustração e raiva por não ser ele essa pessoa.

A única esperança de boas notícias que tivesse nesses dias é que Sasha e Connie aparecessem e que aquele Ómega a quem tinha atendido dias antes, aceitasse a sua ajuda.

Porém, nenhuma das coisas aconteceu.

Pelo contrário, não esperava ser chamado de urgência num dos turnos em que viu Carolina entrar na sala onde estava sem bater à porta e bastante alterada.

\- Eren!

De imediato, seguiu a colega até à ala de emergências, onde encontrou o Ómega que viu dias antes, estava agora a agonizar com dores e a quantidade sangue sobre a maca não enganava. Havia algo de muito errado.

\- Chamei o Thomas, ele tinha saído do turno dele e o outro médico…

\- Ok, eu vou tentar fazer alguma coisa. - Aproximou-se, tocando no rosto do rapaz que mostrou uns olhos quase apagados. - André! André, estás a ouvir-me? - Colocou dois dedos no pescoço do Ómega, sentindo uma pulsação fraca, muito fraca.

\- O me…meu…

\- Shh. - Forçando a acalmar-se para que as feromonas tivessem efeito sobre o Ómega rodeado também por outros colegas que preparavam uma transfusão de sangue. - André, eu preciso que…

\- Eren… - Sussurrou com lágrimas nos olhos. - Podes segurar… na… minha mão outra vez?

Os dedos do Alfa depressa se entrelaçaram com os do Ómega que estavam bastante ensanguentados e viu um sorriso ténue no rosto do rapaz que fechou os olhos, inspirando as feromonas que o rodeavam.

Os esforços entre todos para salvar a vida do Ómega de nada adiantaram. A criança perdida foi o impacto necessário para esvair a vida que restava de um corpo demasiado maltratado e subnutrido. Apesar de outros colegas terem aconselhado o Alfa a sair, ele manteve-se ao lado do rapaz, segurando a mão de André que nunca voltou a abrir os olhos, depois daquele pedido.

Ouviu os colegas comentarem sobre a razão para que o Ómega tivesse vindo parar às urgências. Aparentemente, teve uma queda acidental em casa e ainda que essa fosse o motivo oficial que seria divulgado na autópsia, como sempre o faziam, a verdade é que todos desconfiavam disso. Eram somente mais uma vítima. Só mais um empurrado para o abismo por um Alfa que não o merecia e por um Beta ciumento.

Assim que escutou as notícias, Pixis deslocou-se até às urgências e dispensou o moreno, alegando que ele precisava encontrar uma forma de aliviar toda aquela tensão que vinha acumulando há vários dias. Caso contrário, seria um perigo não só para ele, como para os outros à sua volta.

Após mais um falhanço em salvar um Ómega, quis enfiar-se em algum bar e provocar algum Alfa. Ou quem sabe, simplesmente aceitar mais uma noite casual com alguma desconhecida.

Qualquer coisa que desviasse os seus pensamentos do falhanço que sentia ser.

Apesar de tudo isso, conseguiu encontrar forças e clareza na sua mente para regressar a casa, antes de piorar a forma como a sua vida se encaminhava.

Repentinamente, tudo lhe parecia tão errado e nada podia fazer para alterar o que quer que fosse.

Ao chegar a casa, sentou-se no sofá, deixando a cabeça entre as mãos. Sentia-se enlouquecer, sem que visse a saída daquele beco onde se tinha enfiado. Tudo estava errado e embora soubesse que precisava falar com alguém que o tirasse daquele turbilhão de sentimentos errados, não queria admitir na frente de ninguém como se sentia fraco e inútil.

Não era bom o suficiente para o Ómega que queria.

Não estava a fazer nada para encontrar os seus amigos.

Não tinha sido capaz de salvar André.

Quando escutou passos na direção da sala não quis levantar o rosto. Não quis que ninguém o visse naquele estado. Tão desorientado e incapaz de sair daquele clima deprimente.

Ainda assim, não pôde deixar de reparar nas feromonas daquele que se aproximava com cautela. Esperava que Armin o viesse ver, como sempre o fazia nas últimas noites, embora na noite anterior o tenha mandado de volta para a cama com uma resposta um tanto ríspida. Não porque tivesse chateado com a atitude do loiro em querer ajudar, mas simplesmente porque não queria que ninguém o visse naquele estado patético que nem o deixava dormir decentemente há várias noites.

Contudo, os passos e acima de tudo as feromonas não pertenciam ao loiro e sim ao Ómega que nem ao menos o olhava na cara, desde da última troca de palavras que tiveram. Mesmo assim, não se atreveu a erguer o rosto. Não queria que o visse naquele estado. Não queria recordar mais uma vez que não importava o quanto quisesse aquele Ómega, o outro não o queria da mesma forma. Aliás, ultimamente dava a entender que nem suportava estar no mesmo lugar que ele.

\- Não há notícias dos teus amigos? - Ouviu o Ómega perguntar, parado ao lado do sofá.

\- Não. - Murmurou e como o rapaz não saía da sala ou dizia mais nada, apesar do tempo que ia passando, Eren dividia-se em querer mandá-lo embora ou pedir que ficasse e humilhar-se. Ponderava seriamente em implorar por um pouco da atenção dele e acabou por erguer o rosto para encarar o rapaz que levava uma t-shirt branca e uns calções pretos. - Podes ir deitar-te. Não precisas de ver como sou patético. - Falou num tom bem mais árido do que pretendia inicialmente, mas ele tinha o direito de estar magoado, tinha o direito de descarregar. - Não precisas de recordar-me como sou inútil e nem a falta de consideração que tenho pelos meus amigos. Eu sei que devia estar à procura deles, mas em vez disso estou aqui a sentir pena de mim mesmo. - Desviou o olhar, escondendo o rosto atrás das mãos enquanto pousava os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. - Sai daqui… não quero que… - Prendeu a respiração ao sentir que o Ómega tinha se aproximado um pouco mais e agora tocava nos seus cabelos, alisando-os.

\- Não penso que sejas patético. - Ouviu-o sussurrar. - Consigo ver o quanto te importas com os teus amigos. Também compreendo a preocupação dos teus amigos contigo e é por isso, que estão a tentar resolver o assunto sem que te prejudiques.

Como se finalmente se permitisse respirar, Eren manteve-se imóvel e respondeu:

\- Não faças nem digas essas coisas.

\- Estou só a dizer a verdade. - Retrucou, mantendo a mão sobre os cabelos castanhos.

\- Não quero que tenhas penas de mim. - Falou num tom amargo. - Não faças estas coisas se depois nem suportas que estejamos no mesmo sítio. Não sei se é pior que tenhas pena de mim ou que me odeies.

\- Eu não te odeio. - Afirmou sem hesitação e de imediato, encontrou os olhos verdes fixos no dele e surpreendeu-se com o assomo de lágrimas.

\- Não mintas. - Pediu, segurando a mão que Levi ia recolher. - Rejeitaste-me. - Roçou o rosto contra a mão do Ómega que ainda segurava. - Disseste que não prestava como Alfa, que só me queria aproveitar de ti. Disseste-me que não sou bom o suficiente para ti.

\- Não é verdade. - Falou com um nó na garganta. - Isso não é verdade.

\- Eu ouvi perfeitamente…

\- Eu nã… eu não penso isso.

"_Devia dizer que sim. Devia afastá-lo definitivamente. Nunca devia ter vindo aqui. Devia ter-me mantido distante por muito que me custasse vê-lo neste estado. Porquê? Eu não consigo… não consigo afastar-me dele. Não consigo mentir-lhe… mesmo que isso fosse o melhor_", pensava o Ómega cada vez mais nervoso com a situação e arrepiado com a pele do Alfa que sentia contra a sua mão.

\- Não pensas isso de mim? - Indagou o Alfa.

\- Não. - Admitiu e viu o moreno levantar-se, ainda sem largar a sua mão. - Eu… não sei. Eu não acho que devia pensar certas coisas sobre ti… - Desviou o olhar. - Eu… eu não sei o que se passa comigo. Eu sinto-me estranho. Eu… - Voltou a procurar os olhos verdes. - Eu nunca tive que lidar com estas coisas antes, mas sei que não é certo pensar algumas coisas.

\- Por que razão não seria certo? - Perguntou Eren com um frio na barriga, recordando a conversa que tinha tido há alguns dias com Ymir que lhe falou de como os Ómegas da Cidade das Trevas não sabiam lidar ou reconhecer sentimentos. Não podiam conhecer aquilo que nunca lhe tinham mostrado antes ou o que nunca tinham sentido.

\- Eu tenho um Alfa. - Falou.

\- E tu queres esse Alfa? - Quis saber o moreno, aproximando-se do Ómega que recuou ligeiramente. - Responde, Levi.

A resposta negativa estava na sua boca. Apenas teria que verbalizar, mas começava a ter dificuldades em pensar. A proximidade daquele Alfa estava a arrepiá-lo, a fazer com que fosse impossível refletir sobre as consequências se não recuasse e saísse naquele momento.

As feromonas, o aroma que impregnava no ar chamava por ele de uma forma tão insinuante, tão atraente e cativante que as palavras se perderam, a consciência começava a desvanecer e em vez de recuar, surpreendeu o Alfa dando um passo em frente.

A distância entre os dois encurtou consideravelmente e a atitude comum dos Ómega seria submeter-se e esperar que o Alfa se movesse, mas Eren que entretanto tinha largado a mão do outro, viu como essa mão não se distanciava. Em vez disso, acercava-se ao seu rosto e tocou-o na bochecha, deslizando o polegar com cuidado e com essa carícia, acabou mesmo por fechar os olhos por breves instantes.

Abriu-os quando sentiu o polegar passar nos seus lábios e isso fez com que além de abrir os olhos, aproximasse o rosto do Ómega que não recuava e apenas ajudava a diminuir a distância.

Assim que tocou nos lábios de Levi, ouviu o outro suspirar ao mesmo tempo que agarrava a sua camisa e esse foi todo o incentivo que precisou para sentir aqueles lábios, apoiando uma das mãos na cintura do Ómega.

Toda a parte racional que lhe dizia que aquilo era errado, apagou-se ao sentir os lábios daquele Alfa encostar-se nos dele. Não queria pensar em coisa nenhuma, apenas queria mais daquela boca que o ia beijando com cuidado. Deixava pequenos beijos. Uma atrás do outro contra os seus, espalhando um calor que não se recordava de ter sentido antes.

Ao sentir os dentes do moreno morder o seu lábio inferior, agarrou os cabelos castanhos entre os dedos para puxá-lo mais e com isso, inclinar mais o rosto antes de atrever-se a querer provar um pouco mais.

Eren surpreendeu-se novamente com a pouca vontade do Ómega em deixar que ele marcasse o ritmo, mas não negou quando sentiu aquela língua pedir passagem e assim que entreabriu os lábios, ambos gemeram.

As línguas tocavam-se, envolviam-se num ritmo que os dois pareciam conhecer sem que fossem necessárias palavras. As mãos de Eren desceram abaixo da cintura e assim que o fez, ouviu Levi gemer audivelmente contra a sua boca e em reação, o Alfa agarrou as coxas do outro e empurrou-o até uma das estantes da sala. Vários livros e molduras caíram à medida que o Ómega envolvia a cintura do moreno com as pernas.

Levi pensou por breves momentos que deveria sentir-se preocupado com aquela possessividade do Alfa, mas tudo lhe parecia tão certo, tão intenso na proporção certa. O gosto do Alfa tal como tinha imaginado era a coisa mais perfeita que alguma vez tinha sentido. O calor que agora sentia, enlouquecia-o. Fazia-o roçar-se mais contra aquele Alfa que acariciava as suas coxas, apertando-as e arrancando mais gemidos.

Quando o moreno pressionou mais uma vez o corpo contra o dele e distanciaram a boca por breves instantes, gemeram novamente desta vez sem que o pudessem silenciar.

O jovem de olhos verdes notou como o Ómega expunha o pescoço e não resistiu em beijar, lamber e chupar a pele em que as marcas da mão do outro Alfa quase nem se notavam.

\- Alfa… - Ouviu o outro sussurrar enquanto arranhava ombros do moreno. - Eren…

Assim que ouviu o seu nome, o moreno distanciou a boca do pescoço do Ómega que o olhava completamente ruborizado e com a respiração alterada, assim como ele.

\- Levi. - Beijou-o nos lábios mais uma vez com maior brevidade. - Desculpa se me descontrolei um pouco, mas…

\- Não tens que pedir desculpa. - Cortou. - Eu… acho que te provoquei… - Admitiu, desviando o olhar e Eren sorriu, beijando-o no rosto.

\- Eu prometo que me controlo melhor, mas queria que dormisses comigo hoje.

Viu o outro olhá-lo de soslaio sem que nenhum dos dois se incomodasse muito com a posição em que ainda se encontravam, contra a estante da sala e com Eren ainda a segurar e prensar o Ómega contra esse móvel.

\- Como é que isso vai ajudar-te a controlar melhor? - Perguntou, voltando a olhar para o Alfa.

\- Prometo que me controlo, mas… - Encostou o rosto contra os cabelos negros. - Não quero dormir sozinho. Não hoje. Não depois de seres a única coisa boa que aconteceu hoje.

Instintivamente Levi abraçou o moreno.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa no trabalho? - Perguntou e o moreno sorriu discretamente, afastando o rosto, apenas para beijar o Ómega mais uma vez.

\- Vamos para o quarto. - Murmurou. - Quero conversar lá, pode ser?

\- Hum, hum. - Assentiu, recebendo mais um beijo antes que o Alfa o largasse e deixassem aquela posição.

Assim que Eren entrelaçou a sua mão com a dele, Levi quis continuar a não pensar nas consequências. A única coisa que sabia era que nunca se tinha sentido tão arrebatado por nada nem por ninguém como naquele momento.

"_A mão dele parece que foi feita para encaixar na minha_", concluía, acompanhando Eren até ao quarto, ouvindo os seus instintos sussurrarem o quanto era certo estar nas mãos daquele Alfa que lhe sorriu e o frio na barriga fez-se sentir novamente.

* * *

Até ao próximo capítulo!

Devo avisar que posso atrasar-me na próxima atualização porque vou entrar de férias em breve, mas vou fazer os possíveis por deixar um capítulo antes de ir.


	19. Acontecimentos paralelos

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X-**

* * *

**Acontecimentos paralelos**

***_Levi_***

Depois de entrarmos no quarto, ele pediu que esperasse um pouco por ele, pois queria tomar um duche rápido. Antes de deixar-me sozinho, trocámos alguns beijos mais curtos. Não queria separar-me dele e penso que o desejo era mútuo. Os meus instintos encontravam-se totalmente baralhados, mergulhados em sensações que não compreendia, mas que me causaram espanto ao notar que sorri sem que me tivesse apercebido, até ao momento em que vi o meu reflexo no espelho.

Toquei nos meus lábios, humedecendo-os ao mesmo tempo que me deliciava novamente com o gosto daquele Alfa que ainda podia sentir. Fechei os olhos e estremeci ao recordar a forma como me beijou, tocou e agarrou. A possessividade das feromonas dele perderam-se ou até se misturaram com as minhas. Nunca imaginei que eu pudesse ter feromonas daquelas.

Um tipo específico que correspondia aos meus instintos que me diziam que aquele Alfa era **meu**. Tinha que ser **meu**. Queria que fosse **meu**.

_Feito para mim._

_Meu_.

O Armin tinha razão quando falou que a partir do momento em que me permitisse ceder, alguma coisa dentro de mim mudaria. Mais do que alcançar algo novo, sentia como se tivesse ultrapassado um ponto sem retorno.

Nem mesmo todos os anos de maltratos, desconfiança e ódio contra Alfas provocavam qualquer dúvida. De certo modo, era assustador como os meus instintos aceitavam e desejavam tanto aquele Alfa ao ponto de querer silenciar e destruir todas as incertezas.

Reconhecia-me cada vez menos e tudo graças a ele.

Quem sabe, devesse assustar-me e ser mais cauteloso, mas a minha parte racional perdia-se, afogava-se em vozes que me sussurravam que devia entregar-me, deixar-me envolver totalmente pelo Alfa que despertava em mim coisas que nunca tinha sentido antes.

Sentia que tinha errado quando rejeitei a proposta dele, quando neguei a proximidade e todas aquelas vezes em que quis falar comigo.

Nos últimos dias, torturei-me ao ignorar cada olhar, palavra e o estado em que o via chegar a casa. Não era capaz de adormecer sem que o ouvisse chegar e engoli a raiva que sentia do Armin de todas as vezes em que ele foi ao encontro do Alfa na sala para conversar.

Todos os instintos diziam-me que devia ser eu a ir ao seu encontro, confortá-lo e cuidar dele.

Pensamentos, vontades tão estranhas e incompreensíveis que me envolviam entre a confusão, o medo e a culpa por não agir seguindo essas estranhas sensações que pouco a pouco foram-me consumido por dentro.

Contudo, naquela noite alcancei o meu limite.

Ele… o **meu** Alfa precisava de mim e eu não estava lá para o ajudar, para afastar aquelas feromonas impregnadas de emoções sombrias que apagavam aquele sorriso que me provocava um frio na barriga.

O **meu** Alfa sentia-se rejeitado, fraco e afirmava não ser bom o suficiente para mim.

Não…

Ele era demasiado bom para mim. Era perfeito e não podia deixar que ele continuasse a pensar daquela forma. Não quando me olhou com um ar tão magoado, com assomo de lágrimas que me causou uma dor no peito… o tremor que me percorreu quando segurou a minha mão, a forma como roçou o rosto contra ela… tudo foi quebrando algo dentro de mim.

Sentei-me na cama, inspirando as feromonas que me estremeciam e algum tempo depois, ele voltou ao quarto com umas calças largas de cor cinza, enquanto acabava de vestir uma t-shirt azul escura. Sorriu ao ver-me e passou a mão nos cabelos molhados à medida que se aproximava.

Com um frio na barriga, segui as indicações dele para nos movermos mais para o centro da cama. Tendo as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama, sentámo-nos lado a lado e mais uma vez, pegou na minha mão. Ao frio na barriga, juntou-se o rubor no meu rosto quando ele encostou a mão aos seus lábios para deixar um beijo e depois encostar a mão ao próprio rosto.

Nunca tinha sido tratado assim por ninguém. Nunca esperei um gesto desses de um Alfa.

Mesmos os gestos do Armin não produziam o mesmo efeito e não acreditava que fosse somente por ser um Ómega. Aliás, começava a pensar que ninguém seria capaz de fazer com que me sentisse daquela forma, à exceção daquele Alfa.

_Só ele._

_Apenas ele_.

Com os meus traços de vergonha cada vez mais evidentes, quis recuperar algum controlo da situação e por isso, pedi que me falasse acerca do que teria acontecido.

Continuava curioso acerca das feromonas de um Ómega desconhecido que tinha sentido nele.

Queria saber quem era, o que teria acontecido que justificasse que outro Ómega o tivesse tocado. Só de pensar, aquele sentimento estranho começava a remoer-me por dentro.

O Armin tinha razão. Incomodava-me a ideia de que outros pudessem tocar naquele Alfa.

Aliás, incomodar não tinha nem por sombras a força daquilo que realmente sentia. Incomodar não era a palavra certa.

Não obstante, esses meus pensamentos e sentimentos conflituosos, deixei tudo para segundo plano quando escutei a história do Ómega. Aprendi mais um pouco sobre como funcionavam as coisas na superfície. Os Ómegas continuavam a não ter qualquer valor, tal como já tinha notado e tanto Alfas como Betas, mesmo que dissimulando, maltratavam e torturavam as vítimas silenciosas.

A diferença entre o que acontecia ali e na Cidade das Trevas é que nesta última, ninguém disfarçava ou tentava esconder o que quer que fosse, através de aparências e histórias falsas. Pelo contrário, gabavam-se de tais feitos e faziam-no muitas vezes em público espalhando um clima de repressão e medo.

Contudo, havia outro ponto que ele referiu e que já tinha escutado em outras ocasiões e que começava a chamar a minha atenção. A existência de uma cidade ou região à qual quase não ouvia referências na Cidade das Trevas. Aliás, foram raras as vezes que ouvi falarem de Maria e tudo nunca passou de palavras soltas que não me permitiram ter ideia alguma sobre o local.

Só que segundo o que ouvia, desde que tinha chegado à superfície, aquele local era tratado como um paraíso para onde muitos escapavam. Talvez, esse fosse o lugar que sempre procurei.

Se bem que nada disso faria sentido sem aquele Alfa…

Se ele não estivesse comigo, nada faria sentido.

Ao ver o ar abatido que regressava ao rosto dele, estendi a outra mão livre para lhe tocar no rosto.

\- Fizeste o que pudeste… - Murmurei. - Não te culpes pelo que aconteceu.

\- Ultimamente sinto que não estou a fazer tudo o que posso. - Murmurou em resposta, olhando-me de frente.

\- Eu acho que… - Pausei um pouco, pois apesar de saber o que ele queria ouvir e o que devia fazer, também era consciente dos riscos. - Acho que se amanhã continuares sem notícias, devias pelo menos procurar pelo Jean que também não te tem dito nada de especial ou pensar mesmo em procurá-los a caminho de Maria. - Afastei a mão do rosto dele e desviei o olhar. - Posso ajudar-te a procurar se quiseres. Sei que podes não acreditar que seja útil, mas… - Senti-o pressionar a mão que ainda segurava.

\- Nunca digas isso, por favor. - Pediu. - Ninguém deve ser classificado como útil ou inútil. Posso considerar que não seja seguro que venhas comigo e insistir que fiques aqui, mas isso nada tem a ver com o facto de seres útil ou não. Apenas não quero que fiques em perigo.

\- Eren… - Falei e vi como sorria, aparentemente gostava que o tratasse pelo nome o que apenas intensificava o meu pouco à vontade com a atenção que recebia da sua parte. - Não sou assim tão frágil para que tenhas que te preocupar comigo. Eu vivi durante anos em situações perigosas, eu sei cuidar de mim.

\- Mas se puder evitar que fiques nesse tipo de situação… - Falou, aproximando-se mais de mim.- Levi, deixa-me proteger-te.

\- Eu sei tomar conta de mim, Alfa. - Retruquei, encarando-o.

Ele manteve o sorriso e encostou o seu nariz ao meu por breves instantes.

\- Teimoso… - Sussurrou, antes de acercar-se à minha boca e fechei os olhos, arrepiando-me mais uma vez com a sensação de ter a boca dele contra a minha. - Não sei se sabes como a tua presença me faz bem. - Falou após o beijo que trocámos e em seguida, pediu que nos deitássemos.

Ficámos deitados de lado, frente a frente com ele ainda a entrelaçar a mão dele na minha, mantendo o sorriso que me arrepiava, que me provocava o rubor que sentia no rosto.

Cada vez entedia menos o que estava a acontecer comigo. A forma como me fazia sentir protegido ou como alguém que realmente tivesse impacto na vida dele. Olhava para mim de uma forma, com um olhar que não recordava ter visto dirigido a mim alguma vez na minha vida.

Como se no silêncio, naqueles olhos verdes hipnotizantes existissem emoções, palavras que não reconhecia, mas que ele tentava que me alcançassem.

* * *

A reunião durava há várias horas e era evidente a tensão na sala, sobretudo desde da chegada de vários membros da Tropa de Exploração de Maria que nem ao menos tinha dispensado as armas de combate utilizadas, como se esperassem apenas por um sinal do General para partirem em direção a Sina.

As opiniões ponderadas estavam a ser em parte afetadas pelas opiniões subjetivas daqueles que tinham tido as suas vidas afetadas pela perda de familiares no confronto de há alguns dias atrás ou presenciavam diariamente a agonia dos Ómegas que sentiam que havia algo de muito errado com os parceiros.

Evidentemente, os danos causados pela emboscada pelos soldados de Rose e Sina não poderiam ficar impunes. As consequências já ocupavam a categoria de uma certeza, ainda que Gabriel, o Comandante, tentasse trazer algumas razões para cima da mesa. Palavras que não defendiam a impunidade, mas também não julgavam que o mais correto fosse mergulhar as três regiões em guerra. Assumir à partida que a quebra do pacto de não agressão resultava automaticamente em confronto sem qualquer tentativa diplomática de castigar os responsáveis, soava a esse Alfa e outros intervenientes algo muito arriscado e que mais do que o gosto pela vingança, ficaria o sabor amargo de perdas mais avultadas.

Pela primeira vez, Reiner era convocado para essas reuniões e embora, a sua opinião pudesse não ser a mais relevante, esperava que todos aqueles que admiravam o trabalho de Gabriel compreendessem que o Comandante da Milícia de Maria tinha razão nas coisas que dizia.

\- Deixar que a dor e a raiva falem mais alto num momento como este não trará mais do que desgraça. - Afirmava perante os presentes. - Não podemos arriscar-nos a mergulhar Maria numa guerra que nos trará demasiadas perdas, ainda que tenhamos em conta o número reduzido de Alfas que existe do lado inimigo.

\- Ainda assim, deixar que…

\- Peço que me deixem ir a Sina, acompanhado por alguns membros da Tropa de Exploração. - Pediu Gabriel, vendo vários olhares concentrarem-se nele.

\- Então, afinal… vamos atacar?

\- Estivemos todo este tempo a…

\- Conheço a oratória que utilizam e de certo, tentarão convencer-nos de tudo não passou de um mal-entendido, mas peço que a Tropa de Exploração me acompanhe para evitar que a diplomacia se preencha de mentiras. Vou exigir a verdade. - Afirmou o Comandante. - Vou exigir os nossos camaradas de volta. Aliás, o que farei não serão exigências e sim, pedir os nossos direitos. Caso não consiga o que pretendo, então mostrarei que também temos formas de abalar tudo o que pensam ser perfeito e seguro.

No fim da reunião, todos decidiram deixar nas mãos de Gabriel como reagir relativamente aos acontecimentos recentes. Apoiado pelo General e outros militares da alta hierarquia, a chave para o apoio relevante que recebeu, esteve nas palavras em que referiu que utilizaria a Tropa de Exploração para abalar Rose e Sina, caso não obtivesse o que queria.

Os membros da Tropa com o menor número, mas a mais arriscada e sem registo de missões falhadas mantiveram-se em silêncio. Somente no final, perante as palavras do General que exigia que obedecessem às ordens de Gabriel se manifestaram, levando a mão ao peito numa saudação que vibrou por todo o espaço com as vozes em uníssono que juravam lealdade absoluta aos ideias de Maria.

A postura, assertividade nas vozes e todo o historial que rondavam aqueles elementos silenciaram a sala de reunião, ao mesmo tempo que enchiam todos de orgulho e confiança de que a Tropa de Exploração com certeza, ensinaria uma lição àqueles que se atreveram a atacar cobardemente os habitantes de Maria.

Mesmo antes de mudar-se para aquela região, o Alfa de cabelos loiros e límpidos olhos azuis quis entrar para Tropa de Exploração, não só pelos ideais que os movia, mas pela sua forma de combate que nem mesmo Rose ou Sina alguma vez conseguiram copiar. Reiner admirava aqueles indivíduos, um grupo restrito de sete pessoas que conforme a passagem do tempo ia revezando com outros escolhidos por entre os militares mais capazes e às vezes, um pouco mais jovens.

Contudo, mesmo os que já estavam mais velhos, continuavam a ser membros respeitados pela sociedade e que se chamados a combate, ninguém duvidava que ainda pudessem ensinar aos mais novos alguma coisa e surpreendê-los. Tinha acontecido no passado, alternarem entre membros mais jovens e outros mais experientes, mas raramente ultrapassando o número sete que diziam ser perfeito para a forma como atuavam.

Muitos podiam ser céticos quanto aos danos provocados por sete pessoas, mas quem os via atuar, depressa entendia que o número desproporcionava com a força e efetividade. Aliás, tinha sido esse mesmo grupo que no passado empurrou para longe da fronteira e causou grandes danos ao exército de Maria e Sina. Foram tais os danos que Sina sugeriu que se assinasse um pacto de não agressão para evitar que acontecimentos como aqueles se repetissem e agora, o passado tinha caído no esquecimento. Porém, Reiner não duvidava que Maria os fizesse recordar como aquilo era um erro. Um erro terrível.

Quando chegou a casa quis aparentar estar tranquilo, mas a verdade é que os seus receios incrementaram-se. Uma guerra colocaria tudo em causa. O que mais o preocupava eram os seus amigos e acima de todos eles, o seu Ómega que o observava apreensivo.

Bertholdt aguardava que o seu companheiro lhe contasse sobre o que teria acontecido na reunião, embora fosse consciente que não devia perguntar. Se fosse informação confidencial, o seu Alfa não poderia dizer-lhe nada. Porém, isso não significava que fosse fácil aceitar que o outro guardasse algum tipo de informação que claramente estava a angustiá-lo.

Naquela noite, quando Reiner chegou tinha um dos seus pratos favoritos preparados e reparou em todos os cuidados do seu Ómega que tentava por todas as formas, deixá-lo confortável e se possível, distanciar a sua mente das palavras dita na reunião que durou horas a fio e decidiria o futuro do pacto quebrado.

O Alfa optou por elogiar a comida, perguntar como tinha sido o dia do seu Ómega e outros temas que escapassem ao que realmente o preocupava. Via a curiosidade nos olhos de Berth, mas este não se atrevia a questionar, aguardando pacientemente que o seu companheiro decidisse abrir-se com ele, caso lhe fosse permitido.

No entanto, com o passar do tempo entendia que possivelmente Reiner não poderia falar do ocorrido e por isso, decidiu que pelo menos faria o seu Alfa distanciar-se de pensamentos complicados naquela noite. Esperou que o Alfa viesse para a cama e viu como o loiro trazia os ombros tensos, indiciando que continuava com a cabeça ocupada com inquietações.

\- Reiner?

\- Desculpa se não ouvi. Disseste alguma coisa? - Perguntou o Alfa consciente da sua distração e antes que pudesse voltar-se para trás, sentiu os braços do Ómega envolverem-no. Sentiu também como o outro encostava de leve o rosto contra os seus cabelos.

As feromonas tranquilas e apetecíveis rodearam-no e o loiro inspirou-as, permitindo-se relaxar no carinho que o outro rapaz lhe proporcionava.

\- Sei que provavelmente não podes contar-me o que aconteceu, mas quero pelo menos afastar todas as tuas preocupações. - Murmurou perto da sua orelha.

\- É informação confidencial, mas penso que no fundo todos sabem como isso funciona quando tens um parceiro. - Respondeu Reiner calmamente.

\- Prometo que fica entre nós, mas por favor, divide a tua preocupação comigo. - Beijou o rosto do Alfa que sorriu, entendendo o quanto o outro estava angustiado com o seu silêncio.

Bertholdt apesar de exibir os comportamentos evidentes de um Ómega, era alguém extremamente reservado e envergonhado, às vezes até mesmo entre eles. Portanto, para que ele o beijasse assim de surpresa no rosto sem que ficasse completamente ruborizado e se afastasse, mostrava o quanto estava a tentar confortá-lo.

\- Viste a Tropa de Exploração? - Indagou o loiro, querendo saber até que ponto a população em geral já teria notado a presença dos militares de elite de Maria.

\- Sim. - Confirmou o outro, mantendo o abraço. - Ou melhor, ouvi falar deles enquanto estava na Herdade com a Ymir.

\- Foram à Herdade? - Perguntou Reiner.

\- Sim, chegaram novos Ómegas e tendo em conta, o que aconteceu não havia tanta gente para ajudar e por isso, a Ymir chamou-me.

\- A Christa não foi convosco?

\- Disse que ia ficar a ajudar outros vizinhos por aqui e como fui poucas vezes à Herdade, acabei por passar grande parte do dia lá. - Explicou. - Um Alfa que trabalha lá disse-me que sabia que os seus companheiros estavam a chegar a Maria pelos sinais de fumo que tinha visto mais cedo. Pelo que disse, ele também pertenceu à Elite. Se bem que disse outra coisa…

\- Outra coisa?

\- Algo estranho sobre que me iria surpreender quem mais daquela Herdade também já tinha pertencido à Elite.

\- Quem estava lá?

\- A maioria eram Ómegas, sendo ele o único Alfa e mais dois Betas. - Respondeu. - Mas então diz-me… - Falou, querendo voltar ao tema principal. - O que te está a deixar preocupado tem alguma coisa a ver com a vinda da Tropa de Exploração para Maria?

Após um longo suspiro, Reiner contou em traços gerais e essenciais o que tinha sido falado na reunião e a cada momento tensão, sentia os braços apertarem-no um pouco mais e também ele deixava escapar algumas feromonas para manter o seu Ómega calmo.

No fim da troca de palavras, o Alfa sentia-se de certo modo mais aliviado, apenas por ter confidenciado com o seu companheiro e isso deixou a ambos num clima bem mais calmo do que antes. O que a certa altura, acabou com o loiro a voltar-se para o Ómega e deitá-lo na cama.

\- Sei que disseste que estavas cansado, mas…

Notou as feromonas totalmente submissas.

\- Alfa… - Chamou, fechando os olhos e expondo o pescoço.

Somente quando sentiu os dentes do loiro sobre o pescoço, Berth lembrou-se de um detalhe que andava pendente numa conversa que não se sentia à vontade de ter, mas que pensou que Reiner pudesse notar que havia algo sobre o que deveriam falar.

Porém, o Ómega considerou que aquele não era o melhor momento para falarem disso, visto que tinha conseguido com que a tensão de antes desaparecesse. Sendo assim, entregou-se às carícias e aos beijos do outro que nas pequenas pausas iam afastando as roupas de cada um deles.

Assim que o loiro se distanciou o suficiente para retirar as calças, viu como o Ómega se movia na cama para deitar a cabeça numa das almofadas, apoiando-se sobre os cotovelos e apesar do rubor significativo no rosto, manteve-se de quatro e completamente exposto. Mais um gesto de submissão, acompanhado pelas feromonas que chamavam pelo Alfa que gemeu apenas pelo que via, antes de se aproximar.

\- Não queres que te…?

\- Não preciso de preparação, Reiner. - Respondeu enquanto arfava. - Vem…

Assim que entrou dentro do outro, viu como o Ómega gemia quase agoniado contra a almofada, mordendo o tecido e amachucando os lençóis nas mãos. A verdade é que não lhe deu muito tempo para se habituar ao ritmo que impôs, mas em vez de sentir as feromonas que lhe diriam para ter mais calma, pelo contrário, as feromonas de desejo e tesão impregnadas pelo ar exigiam e imploravam por mais.

Agarrando com força nos quadris, a ponto de deixar marcas na pele continuou a entrar e sair dentro do outro que tentava abafar os gemidos, a vontade de gritar e naquela posição, Reiner apenas tinha pena de não poder sentir aquelas mãos arranharem-no, mas teria que admitir que o Ómega estava demasiado delicioso e quente para se incomodar com isso.

Apenas quando estava perto de atingir o clímax, notou que Berth queria dizer-lhe algo que se perdeu em mais um gemido que ecoou pelo quarto. Bastaram mais algumas investidas em que não era possível entender qualquer palavra para que os dois alcançassem o orgasmo.

Porém, assim que se distanciou do Ómega, este levantou-se ainda um pouco trémulo e vestindo pelo menos os boxers, saiu apressadamente. O Alfa preocupado viu como o outro apesar de cambalear apressava-se por sair do quarto.

\- Berth? - Chamou ao ver que o outro entrava na casa de banho e deixava cair alguns frascos sobre o lavatório. - O que foi? Estás a sentir-te mal? - Antes que se pudesse aproximar mais, viu que o outro parava de remexer entre os frascos.

\- Quando estivemos na Herdade, antes da última expedição. - Começou com um tom de voz inseguro. - Antes de tudo isto… eu… ao ver-te lá pensei que estava a limitar a tua vida.

\- O quê? Por que raio pensaste algo assim?

\- Sempre disseste que tomámos aquela decisão em conjunto, mas naquele dia… - Olhou com lágrimas nos olhos de soslaio para o Alfa. - Senti como se tivesse a negar-te um direito. Como se estivesses só a ter em consideração a minha parte.

\- Estás a falar de…?

Voltou a esconder o rosto, mantendo-se de costas para o Alfa enquanto deixava cair um comprimido sobre a mão.

\- Desde que viemos de lá, pensei bastante sobre se querias ter filhos. - Essa afirmação surpreendeu o Alfa, recordando que desde então realmente reparou que o Ómega às vezes, dizia ter esquecido tomar as cápsulas, mas logo repunha as mesmas no dia seguinte. - Estou a limitar-te ou queres que continue a tomar estas cápsulas?

\- Queres continuar a tomar essas cápsulas?

\- Não vires a pergunta para mim! - Falou, deixando cair o frasco com parte das cápsulas.

\- Antes a dúvida nunca se colocou e se estás a hesitar agora, não acredito que seja só por minha causa. Sei que os Ómegas, assim como os Alfas instintivamente também sentem a necessidade de ter filhos. Da nossa parte, algo que nos enche de orgulho em dar continuidade à família, da vossa parte mais no sentido de trazer felicidade a um lar, acrescentando mais um elemento à família. - Tocou nas costas do Ómega, acariciando-o de leve. - Seja qual for a razão, instintivamente não é tão importante como a nossa vontade.

\- Mas instintivamente gostavas de ter… mesmo que eu não seja…

\- Nunca te obrigarei a coisa alguma. - Falou. - Antes sinceramente não me fazia diferença ter ou não algum filho, mas se for sincero, desde que viemos para cá… essa ideia deixou de ser desinteressante, mas não é essencial, Berth. Não quero que te sintas pressionado.

Após algum silêncio, o Ómega relaxou um pouco sentindo a mão do outro mover-se nas suas costas.

\- Acho que entendo o que disseste. Antes a ideia não me fazia pensar duas vezes, mas agora… - Fez uma pequena pausa, baixando o tom de voz. - Mesmo tendo medo de não estar à altura, gostava de dar-te esse orgulho, essa felicidade à nossa casa.

Reiner sorriu e abraçou o Ómega que se mantinha de costas, murmurando:

\- Então, acho que podes deitar o resto das cápsulas fora…

* * *

\- A minha irmã não está em casa, espero eu. - Comentou um Alfa com um longo casaco que lhe ocultava grande parte da identidade, mostrando apenas uma barba por fazer e uma boca que devia acompanhar uma expressão séria.

\- Ainda não. - Respondeu o outro Alfa de olhos de um azul comparado muitas vezes ao oceano profundo e cabelos negros. - Recebi um aviso discreto do Gabriel que provavelmente, vão precisar da minha ajuda para ir a Sina.

\- E como vais fazer para despistar a minha irmã? Sabes bem que ela não pode vir connosco. - Disse, encostando-se à parede enquanto o outro Alfa suspirava, olhando para a janela.

\- Não será fácil, mas terei que mentir. Sei o quanto vai querer acompanhar-me e ambos sabemos que em outros tempos, seria temível, mas agora…

\- Ainda é temível se estás aí com esse ar de cachorrinho abandonado só por teres que lhe contar uma pequena mentira. - Disse o outro com um meio sorriso.

\- Não estou com paciência para as tuas gracinhas.

O outro Alfa riu.

\- Seja como for, caro cunhado, aconselho-te a mantê-la longe dos rumores d…

\- A conspirarem contra mim?

Os dois Alfas assustaram-se e logo tentaram disfarçar, assim que viram a mulher entrar pela janela com uma agilidade e leveza que apanhou os dois de surpresa. De longos cabelos negros, a figura feminina lançou um olhar pouco amigável na direção dos dois.

\- O Gabriel não foi discreto o suficiente. - Falou de costas para os dois enquanto começava a preparar um café. - Sei perfeitamente o que se passa.

\- Mais uma razão para te manteres à margem de tudo.

\- Tu e o meu irmão precisam de parar de manter-me longe das coisas. Não sou nenhuma criança. - Afirmou. - Já salvei os dois, se bem se recordam, ó Alfas poderosos. - Ironizou. - Humpf, já pedi que avisassem o Gabriel que vou acompanhar-vos a Sina e pelo que soube, a Elite vai ter que se dividir entre Sina e a Cidade das Trevas. As coisas andam agitadas novamente, sobretudo depois desta quebra do pacto.

\- Continuas… - Começou um deles.

\- Continuo o quê? - Perguntou ela com uma mão na cintura.

\- Teimosa. - Afirmaram os dois em uníssono.

* * *

\- Onde será que ela anda? - Questionava-se Ymir, entrando na cozinha da casa que partilhava com a sua Ómega completamente vazia. Pensava que a loira estaria na casa de algum vizinho e teria perdido a noção da hora, quando encontrou um pequeno bilhete sobre a mesa próximo a um prato de uma refeição que teria sido preparada antes de sair.

Pegou no bilhete descontraidamente, esperando encontrar algumas linhas que lhe diziam que à semelhança dos dias anteriores, iria chegar um pouco tarde, visto que estava a ajudar a alguns conhecidos a recomporem-se da perda ou ausência por tempo indeterminado dos respetivos companheiros.

Contudo, sentiu o sangue gelar ao ver que a loira não deixava as mesmas palavras, mas afirmava ter ido por conta própria até à fronteira, verificar se não encontrava qualquer pista acerca dos amigos desaparecidos.

\- Não… não…. - Murmurou, saindo de casa rapidamente e esperando que fosse a tempo que algo de grave pudesse acontecer.

* * *

**-X-**

_Como vou estar de férias e fora de casa nos próximos dias, não posso garantir que haverá um capítulo novo na próxima semana._

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	20. Tremor

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X-**

* * *

**Tremor**

\- Apenas três Betas aguentaram a transformação. - Anunciou uma mulher de cabelos grisalhos, óculos de haste fina pretos, olhos pequenos e escuros, trajando uma bata médica. - Os outros não resistiram à pressão que o corpo sofreu para se adaptar à nova condição. No entanto, não creio que a vacina do Dr. Jaeger seja a responsável, mas deve-se sobretudo à fraca condição física. Os ferimentos graves e as condições a que foram expostos, precipitou-os para o desfecho referido.

\- E não tentaram o mesmo em nenhum dos Alfas? - Quis saber o Comandante que lia o relatório sobre a mesa, ao mesmo tempo que ouvia a Beta explicar-lhe resumidamente os resultados dos últimos dias de testes.

\- O corpo limita-se a rejeitar. Não é possível produzir as mesmas alterações em Alfas, pelo menos não na dose recomendada pelo Dr. Jaeger. Como o Comandante sabe, temos utilizados alguns elementos recolhidos na Cidade das Trevas para testar doses mais elevadas e ver até que ponto é possível manipular os resultados. - Respondeu a Beta.

\- Pelo que vejo, o melhor resultado é a tal Beta que está aos cuidados do Mike há dois dias, não é assim?

\- Sim, senhor.

\- Era a que se encontrava em melhor estado, qual foi a média do tempo até ao resultado?

\- Três dias, senhor.

\- Ótimo. - Falou, erguendo-se da cadeira. - Diga-me só, onde posso encontrar o Mike. Estive ocupado com outros assuntos e sempre que o tentei encontrar ao fim do dia, creio que nos desencontrámos.

\- Encontra-se nas câmaras de isolamento. - Respondeu a Beta enquanto o Comandante passava por ela. - Com a alteração produzida pela vacina assim que despertam, os sujeitos alvos desse tratamento ficam com os níveis hormonais muito alterados, o equivalente a uma época fértil.

O Comandante Smith sorriu de lado.

\- Ah sim, li qualquer coisa assim no relatório. Agradeço pela informação e aguardo mais novidades animadoras.

\- Com certeza, com licença Comandante. - Falou a Beta com uma reverência.

O homem loiro caminhou pelos corredores da base militar, recebendo mais uma vez gestos de veneração e comentários elogiosos de companheiros. Agradeceu educadamente e prosseguiu o seu percurso até às câmaras de isolamento, onde se encontravam os casos de sucesso.

Aliás, logo percebeu que se encontrava no local certo quando ao abrir a primeira porta de segurança, as feromonas de Ómegas em época fértil alcançou o seu nariz. Juntamente com isso, pressentia as feromonas de alguns Alfas, possivelmente alguns soldados que vieram desfrutar das merecidas recompensas pelo trabalho desempenhado no campo de batalha.

As feromonas carregadas de desejo, agressividade e submissão preenchiam a atmosfera do local, onde se ouviam alguns risos e os gemidos de Ómegas submissos.

Servindo-se do seu olfato, logo percebeu que Mike não se encontrava nas primeiras salas e sim um pouco mais afastado e pelos vistos, sozinho. Sorriu mais uma vez ao concluir que o amigo provavelmente teria escolhido um local mais distante, não só para não ser interrompido, mas também porque não pretendia partilhar.

Quanto mais se aproximava, entendia o porquê daquela escolha. As feromonas ali eram um pouco diferentes, mas o desejo e _tesão_ próprios de quem se encontrava em época fértil estavam presente. Porém, a estas feromonas acrescentava-se o medo, o desespero e sem dúvida, a tentativa de debater-se, mas sem sucesso.

Ia bater na porta quando ouviu a voz de Mike no interior, dizer-lhe:

\- Podes entrar, Irvin.

O Comandante assim o fez, abrindo a porta para o interior de uma sala com uma cama de hospital no centro cujos lençóis estavam amarrotados, sujos e quase totalmente fora do colchão fino. Não havia janelas e apenas o ar-condicionado ajudava à circulação do ar, ainda assim infestado pelas feromonas características de uma época fértil de um Ómega.

Pouco mais havia no interior da sala e viu o amigo de costas, acabar de apertar o cinto das calças com um meio sorriso enquanto do outro lado da cama, ouvia o arfar da outra ocupante que parecia diminuir gradualmente, como se estivesse a cair no sono.

Durante uma época fértil, os Ómegas podiam entrar num frenesim de tal dimensão que os envolvia em atividades sexuais por longos períodos de horas e dias. Apenas os Alfas eram capazes de suportar esse ritmo com os Ómegas, ainda que no caso da classe mais privilegiada essas épocas ocorressem no máximo apenas duas vezes por ano. Segundo os estudos, esses períodos férteis, apelidados coloquialmente de cio visavam sobretudo a continuidade da espécie e podiam ser mais ou menos frequentes, em conformidade com alguns fatores. Entre eles, se o atingido em causa tivesse já algum parceiro ou não.

Nos casos de um Ómega ou Alfa sem parceiro, esses períodos eram muito mais intensos e duradouros. Quanto aos Betas normalmente, apenas passavam por uma época dessas uma vez por ano, mas nunca com o mesmo grau de intensidade, independentemente de terem ou não parceiro ou mesmo de outros fatores que condicionavam as outras classes.

Encostou a porta e ao contornar ligeiramente a cama, viu a rapariga no chão repleta de marcas, manchas negras, sangue seco e deitada de lado com os cabelos desalinhados a cobrirem o rosto com lágrimas secas enquanto se encolhia, procurando esconder a nudez.

\- Parece que te ofereceu alguma resistência. - Comentou Irvin ao amigo que se virava para ele, vestindo também uma camisa que optou por deixar aberta.

\- Nas primeiras horas sim, mas depois acabou por ficar mansinha como uma boa Ómega deve ser. - Respondeu, passando perto da rapariga que tremia no chão e o Comandante notou numa marca sobre o ombro direito.

\- Oh… resolveste marcá-la? - Indagou um pouco surpreso.

\- Com esta _merda_ que pretendem implementar de sermos obrigados a ter algum Ómega ou pelo menos descendência, decidi fazer as coisas a minha maneira. - Falou Mike, movendo ligeiramente o pescoço e esticando os braços para os alongar um pouco.

\- Hum, fizeste bem e a julgar pelas feromonas penso que já tens o que queres. - Comentou o amigo.

\- Sim. - Confirmou, vendo que o Comandante retirava algo do bolso das calças e sorriu ao ver do que se tratava. - Obrigado. - Aceitou o cigarro e o isqueiro.

\- Vejo que não deixaste que te marcasse.

\- Nunca hei de deixar _puta_ alguma marcar-me, mas quero que esta aqui… - Bateu com a ponta do pé na perna da rapariga que se queixou, mas continuava a apresentar feromonas de submissão. - Esta aqui faço questão que saiba a quem pertence. - Encostou o cigarro à boca e acendeu-o. - E os Alfas? Quantos cederam?

O Comandante sorriu com traços de ironia.

\- Quase todos e sabes o que bastou fazer? - Indagou, vendo o outro deixar escapar o fumo por entre os lábios. - Torturar alguns Ómegas, até que aqueles inúteis basicamente se oferecessem para trocar de lugar com eles.

\- Patéticos. - Falou o outro Alfa. - Quem no seu perfeito juízo trocaria de lugar com estas coisas que não valem nada?

\- De facto, também nunca compreenderei tamanha estupidez.

\- E o que pretendes fazer com eles? Não vão servir de muito como soldados se ficam todos sentimentais só por causa destas _merdas_.

\- Como soldados de facto, podem não servir se não conseguirmos capturar os parceiros deles, mas sempre te disse que precisava de alguns suicidas em Maria.

Mike riu.

\- Vais mesmo com essa ideia para a frente? - Inspirou mais um pouco do fumo do cigarro. - E por falar em Maria…eles ainda estão em silêncio?

\- A ideia nunca esteve totalmente de parte e não, por enquanto não há qualquer reação, mas o Zackley já me chamou a Sina para preparar todas as formalidades diplomáticas.

\- Achas que consegues convencê-los de que tudo não passou de um engano? - Perguntou um pouco incrédulo.

\- Nenhum dos lados tem interesse numa guerra, portanto, tentarão sempre optar pela via da diplomacia. - Respondeu o Comandante. - O certo é que já faz bastante tempo que não ouvimos nada da Tropa de Exploração deles e infelizmente, nenhum estava presente. Desmantelando o que eles consideram como o orgulho deles, Maria acabará por cair nas nossas mãos. Se atingirmos aquilo que eles têm como sagrado, os pilares deles irão cair. Mas falemos disso mais tarde, sem companhia e…

Viu Mike abaixar-se e agarrar nos cabelos da rapariga que se notava que quase não tinha voz para se queixar e que tentava ocultar a ausência de roupas com as mãos.

\- Não sei se estás ou não muito consciente, mas uma palavra errada e vais-te arrepender, entendeste?

\- Si…sim senhor. - Murmurou chorosa.

\- Hum, não vais ficar com ela? - Perguntou Irvin.

\- Achas? Vou devolvê-la ao namoradinho e reencaminhá-los para Sina. Segundo os médicos, dizem que pode precisar de apoio e eu obviamente não tenho tempo nem perfil para essas coisas. - Olhou para o amigo. - Posso pedir-te um favor?

\- Queres que me ocupe disso por ti? - Sorriu de lado.

\- Podes cobrar o favor depois.

\- Fica combinado. Vou então, chamar alguém para a deixar um pouco mais apresentável e procurar por onde anda o outro Beta idiota. Não será preciso muito para convencê-lo… até porque não terá escolha.

* * *

***_Sasha_***

Somente podia ouvir fragmentos de conversas, já que a dor física e a dor dentro de mim atormentava os meus sentidos. Nunca desisti, nunca me dei por vencida. Sempre encontrei uma solução com um sorriso no rosto, de mãos dadas com o Connie desde que tenho as minhas primeiras memórias e depois vieram todos os nossos amigos. Eles também eram a força, a alegria que ia aumentando, conforme o nosso grupo foi-se juntando.

Todos tínhamos algo que nos juntou de uma forma tão particular e bonita.

A alegria de um, era a alegria de todos e a dor de um era a dor de todos, mas neste momento não quero compartilhar o que sinto. Não quero que nenhum deles seja obrigado a passar por isto, a sentir esta vontade de deixar uma vida que sempre me esforcei por viver intensamente.

Sempre me considerei alguém que ama viver.

Jamais imaginei que algum dia iria querer implorar para desaparecer.

O meu corpo já não me pertence e se é assim que um Ómega se sente constantemente, não faço ideia de como aguentam esta pressão. Não sei como aguentam não ter vontade e ser esmagados o tempo todo perante a vontade e ordens dos Alfas que os tratam como panos velhos. As feromonas são nojentas, mas impregnam-se em cada poro, a cada inspirar e pouco a pouco, o corpo deixa de obedecer e toda a luta deixa de fazer sentido. E depois da marca…ficas nas mãos daqueles que te usam a seu bel-prazer e resta-te implorar para que parem. Desobedecer cria um pânico imensurável e tornas-te um espectador do espetáculo de horror a que te sujeitam.

Penso que suportaria bem os insultos ou até que me espancasse até que a inconsciência me alcançasse, mas ele foi bem além disso. O Alfa cuja marca se encontra embebida em mim ignorou ou chegou mesmo a rir do meu sofrimento, de todas as vezes em que o orgulho deixou de fazer sentido e implorei que tivesse piedade.

Porém, não tive direito a qualquer compaixão e por muito que tentasse debater-me, um Ómega não é capaz de lutar e sair por cima num confronto com um Alfa. Aprendi isso às minhas custas. Fiquei a saber da pior forma possível e acabei por ser usada por ele vezes sem conta, sem que tivesse controlo das minhas ações.

E agora, mesmo com dores que me impedem de dar um passo sem deixar escapar alguma queixa de dor, sou empurrada por ele que me diz que devo tomar banho e vestir algo decente. Sou incapaz de levantar o rosto, pois à nossa volta, nos corredores em que passamos há vários Alfas. As feromonas, as vozes, a simples presença deles por perto… aterroriza-me.

Os Alfas sempre foram assim?

De cabeça baixa sigo as indicações e quando noto as lágrimas pelo rosto, reparo também que há muito tempo que não consigo parar de tremer. Tenho frio, mas acho que não é apenas isso.

Sob vigilância de um Beta, sou empurrada para debaixo de um chuveiro onde a água gelada não limpava nada. Pelo menos era isso que sentia, ouvindo apenas duas ordens diretas para que me apressasse com o duche que não durou muito, antes que a mulher que me vigiou, viesse ao meu encontro.

Em seguida, guiou-me para uma sala onde ordenou que colocasse um longo vestido azul escuro e depois ficasse sentada, ao mesmo tempo que penteava os meus cabelos e dizia algumas palavras sobre deixar-me mais apresentável. Porém, a minha mente não me permitia concentrar no espaço à minha volta, pois quer fechasse os olhos ou fizesse o oposto, ainda podia vê-lo sobre mim, subjugando-me contra a minha vontade, ignorando as minhas palavras que imploravam por piedade.

Portanto, quando regressei à realidade estava sentada num escritório e vi o Comandante Smith sentar-se do outro lado da secretária. As minhas mãos repousadas sobre as minhas pernas tremiam sem parar. Aliás, sentia como se todo o meu corpo quisesse ter convulsões com todo o tremor que também intensificava as náuseas que sentia com aquelas feromonas que pareciam querer engolir-me por inteiro.

\- Temos algumas coisas para conversar. - Afirmou. - Aspetos que têm que ficar bem claros na tua cabeça, se queres que o teu namoradinho saia deste local com vida.

Queria que o Connie fugisse daquele lugar. De preferência sem mim. Sem saber o que tinha acontecido, visto que não seria capaz de olhá-lo nos olhos. Nunca mais seríamos os mesmos.

Como podia amar alguém tão imundo quanto eu?

Pensar nisso, apenas colocava mais lágrimas nos meus olhos, mas um golpe na mesa logo me fez estremecer e pedir perdão pela desatenção. Esforcei-me por escutar cada palavra num tom de voz que apesar de tranquilo, transmitia somente ameaças implícitas de uma vida que não queria ter, não queria viver, mas que infelizmente não me restava outra opção.

Caso existisse qualquer recusa da minha parte, descobri que ainda tinha algo a perder.

Eu podia não ter qualquer valor, mas ele… o Connie e também os meus amigos não mereciam pagar pela minha inutilidade e cobardia que me acompanhava a cada vez que respirava.

* * *

A Ómega de cabelos loiros após alguma dificuldade em passar despercebida pelos Alfas e Betas na fronteira, conseguiu aproveitar-se de um carregamento de mercadorias que a levou até ao local que pretendia. Segundo as indicações e relatos contados por Reiner, teve a certeza que encontrou o sítio certo. E como tal, assim que avistou o seu destino saltou da carrinha em movimento para uns arbustos e felizmente, concluiu que ninguém notou o que tinha feito.

De seguida, procurou pelo terreno que guardava as marcas de uma batalha recente, os vestígios ou indícios que demonstrassem a passagem dos amigos.

Contudo, as marcas de sangue e os destroços espalhados provocavam-lhe um arrepio.

Os olhos azuis seguiram os rastos deixados pelo confronto sangrento, reparando também que aparentemente alguém parecia ter tido a preocupação de levar parte dos destroços. Existiam marcas de objetos arrastados e marcas de pneu que tocou com as pontas dos dedos. Essas marcas indiciavam também que parte dos objetos deixados no combate teriam sido levados, como se pouco a pouco alguém estivesse a apagar as provas.

"_Será que sabem o que estão a fazer? Isto tem que ser intencional e espero que em Maria saibam que estão a fazer isto…_ ", pensava, vendo como mesmo os rastos dos pneus começavam a desaparecer com a passagem do tempo, "_Se a Sasha e o Connie passaram por aqui durante o conflito, podem ter sido levados pelos mesmos que estão a tentar esconder o que aconteceu. Aqueles filhos da mãe de Sina e Rose com certeza que os levaram e estão a fingir que não sabem de nada_".

Ergueu-se, observando a paisagem e tentando encontrar algum foco de luz próximo que não viesse de Maria e sim de…

"_Têm que ter uma base próxima_", concluiu.

Repentinamente, ao escutar um ruído estranho abaixou-se instintivamente. Tencionava aproveitar-se da fraca luz natural que desaparecia no horizonte e ocultar-se entre os destroços que originavam algumas sombras. Reduziu ao mínimo a sua respiração, mantendo-se imóvel.

Deixou os seus instintos invadirem os seus sentidos que se tornaram mais apurados. Pretendia trazer o que mais de primitivo havia nela, tal como tinha aprendido a fazer em Maria, uma vez que esse tipo de técnica podia ser vital para autodefesa. Assim, ao permitir que os instintos se aflorassem pelos poros de todo o corpo teve a certeza que não estava sozinha e que alguém igualmente cauteloso se aproximava. Consequentemente, com cuidado e sem movimentos rápidos, alcançou a navalha que levava e preparou-se para atacar um possível responsável por toda aquela "limpeza" do local.

Esperava sinceramente que estivesse sozinho e não em grupo.

Aliás, o ideal seria que se tratasse de algum Beta e não um Alfa, pois este seria um alvo difícil de ultrapassar.

"_Mas não impossível. Se conseguir derrubar um destes filhos da mãe, posso ficar mais perto da verdade do que aconteceu com o Connie e a Sasha_", pensou, assumindo uma postura mais do que defensiva, também com alguns traços de agressividade. Algo próprio de um animal encurralado que tencionava utilizar qualquer recurso que o fizesse escapar com vida ou alcançar o objetivo a que se propunha, "_Não vou falhar. Se posso salvar, se posso ajudar a encontrar os meus amigos não posso perder, não posso falhar. Venha quem vier, Beta ou Alfa vou fazer isto pelos meus amigos, por todos os que perderam os seus parceiros_".

Dois olhos que se confundiam entre um azul e cinzento que se misturavam na íris observavam a postura defensiva, mas ao mesmo tempo prevenida para um confronto imediato. Os cabelos castanhos claros agitavam-se de leve com a brisa que corria naquele entardecer e regulou a respiração para que as feromonas não assustassem a Ómega de quem se aproximava com prudência. A cada passo, a figura masculina detetava algum traço novo na jovem que parecia também ter adivinhado a direção em que pretendia fazer notar a sua presença. Um dos aspetos que o deixou um pouco apreensivo com a diminuição da distância entre os dois era a lâmina que via numa das mãos da loira. A determinação nos olhos azuis da Ómega demonstrava que ela não hesitaria em atacá-lo e isso fez com que optasse por uma estratégia diferente.

As suas intenções poderiam cair por terra, se deixasse aquele rol de acontecimentos desenlaçarem-se e o seu propósito era diferente. Porém, se continuasse a diminuir a distância entre eles daquela forma, tinha a certeza que um deles ou possivelmente os dois acabariam por envolver-se num confronto desnecessário.

Com isso em mente, ergueu-se quando se encontrava a poucos metros e levantou as mãos num gesto que demonstrava o quanto não pretendia transformar aquilo num combate. Ainda assim, viu como a rapariga se moveu rapidamente e somente deteve a navalha quando viu que o desconhecido não ostentava a farda militar de Rose ou Sina.

A lâmina quase encostada ao pescoço do jovem que não se moveu parou e os olhos azuis da loira espelharam alguma surpresa, antes de afastar o objeto cortando com um ar chateado.

\- Fui seguida… - Concluiu ao ver que o Alfa se mantinha calmo, apesar de ter apontado uma arma diretamente a ele momentos antes. O que seria uma ofensa impensável em Rose ou Sina.

\- De facto, encontrei-te por mero acaso. - Falou o rapaz. - Estava a vigiar as movimentações dos soldados de Sina e Rose neste local e preparava-me para regressar quando te vi aqui. Não é seguro e sabes bem disso.

\- Os meus amigos provavelmente foram levados pelos mesmos desgraçados que fizeram isto e querem que fique de braços cruzados?

O rapaz sorriu de um modo compreensivo.

\- Entendo o que sentes, mas…

\- Mas vais continuar sem fazer nada. - Interveio Christa indignada.

\- A Tropa de Exploração saiu há algumas horas atrás em direção a Sina sob ordem do Comandante Gabriel. - Esclareceu o jovem soldado.

\- Estás a dizer-me que vai começar uma guerra e tu estás aqui tranquilo como se não estivesse a acontecer nada?! - Perguntou a Ómega num tom nervoso.

\- Nenhum dos lados tem interesse numa guerra, pequena Ómega. - Sorriu.

\- Christa. O meu nome é Christa. - Disse, inconformada com a calma daquele Alfa.

\- Christa. - Chamou o rapaz. - Hoje a Tropa de Exploração demonstrará o porquê de uma guerra não ser benéfica.

\- Ah sim e como?

\- Hoje Sina vai tremer. - Respondeu com um meio sorriso. - Entretanto, o que me dizes de regressarmos a Maria? Imagino que a tua companheira esteja preocupada. Beta, não é?

\- Algum problema? - Indagou a loira habituada a ouvir comentários ou a receber olhares curiosos, dado que não era tão comum que um Ómega aceitasse um Beta como parceiro e vice-versa.

\- Problema nenhum. - O rapaz manteve o sorriso, indicando com o braço em que direção a Ómega devia seguir e acrescentou. - Tenho o maior respeito por quem faz uma Ómega tão corajosa, alguém feliz.

Christa corou ligeiramente e decidiu seguir a indicação do Alfa.

\- És um galanteador de primeira classe. - Falou, olhando de soslaio para o rapaz que riu.

\- Faço o que posso. Só espero que a Beta com quem estás não se incomode que te tenha convencido com elogios a voltar. - Brincou.

\- Não me convenceste com elogios. - Disse, olhando na direção da fronteira. - Só que não consegui deixar de notar a convicção com que disseste que Sina se iria arrepender esta noite do que fez e só espero que com isso… também seja possível saber o que aconteceu com os meus amigos. - Olhou novamente para o Alfa que seguia com feromonas tranquilas e protetoras ao seu lado. - E o teu nome não me vais dizer ou preferes que te chame Alfa o caminho todo?

* * *

Jean assistiu com inquietação a chegada do Comandante da milícia de Maria que chegou sozinho a Sina, ignorando todos os protocolos que exigiam que anunciasse a sua visita. Porém, entre poucas palavras e um olhar determinado que demonstrava que não abandonaria a capital sem falar com os altos comandos de Sina e Rose, acabou por conseguir que se formasse uma reunião de emergência.

Contudo, entre a apreensão de alguns também era visível algum desdém de outros companheiros que consideraram ridículo, como alguém proveniente de Maria se atrevia a pisar o solo de Sina sem ser anunciado e ainda por cima com exigências. No meio dos comentários absurdos que escutou, alguns até referiram que era uma ótima ocasião para se livrarem do Alfa dado que tinha cometido a loucura de apresentar-se sozinho em pleno coração de Sina.

Só que a despreocupação da maioria não refletia o desassossego do jovem Alfa que aguardava há horas pelo final da reunião. Tinha sido convocado de emergência quando estava mais uma vez a questionar colegas e tentar entender o que teria acontecido com Sasha e Connie, quando recebeu ordens incontestáveis para ser um dos guardas que zelaria pela segurança do local.

A maioria considerava aquela guarda desnecessária, visto que o Comandante apresentou-se sozinho, sem qualquer escolta, nem mesmo com subordinados de Maria. Algo muito estranho. Tão estranho que Jean não podia evitar sentir-se até paranoico com as sombras que cobriam a cidade iluminada e aparentemente tranquila.

Seria mesmo possível que um Comandante se apresentasse completamente só em terreno hostil? Se bem que hostil podia ser uma palavra forte. Mas então qual seria a palavra adequada para um local que tinha quebrado deliberadamente um pacto com anos de existência?

Por que razão uma questão política tão grave era tratada apenas por um representante de Maria? Aliás, essa questão continuava a ser uma incógnita e desconhecida para grande parte da população, apesar dos rumores que corria entre os mais variados ramos militares.

Tencionavam evitar a tensão generalizada, mas Jean não sabia até que ponto seria aconselhável esconder uma informação tão crucial como aquela que podia mudar a vida de todos, no caso de mergulharem num confronto que além da destruição, traria consigo um derramamento de sangue que o arrepiava.

Apesar dos seus instintos como Alfa apreciarem a ideia de conflito, no sentido de demonstração de força, a sua vida tinha outras prioridades. Entre elas, a segurança do seu Ómega que ficaria em risco e inevitavelmente, a sua mente vagueava para outro Ómega com quem provavelmente não se devia preocupar, dado que já tinha um Alfa.

Abanou a cabeça, fazendo os possíveis para que os seus pensamentos não se encaminhassem pelas rotas erradas e olhou mais uma vez para o telemóvel, mas não havia qualquer resposta de Eren. Imaginou que o amigo após o turno no hospital já estivesse em casa, mas quem sabe já estivesse deitado e portanto, não fosse dar importância à mensagem. Mesmo consciente de que deixaria o amigo preocupado, quis alertá-lo das movimentações em Sina como prevenção para que no pior dos casos fugisse com Levi e Armin para longe.

"_Provavelmente, devia ter dito a mesma coisa à Annie e à Mikasa_", concluía o Alfa, pensando nas duas amigas que ofereceram a sua casa para que Marco não tivesse que ficar sozinho em casa durante a sua ausência.

Repentinamente, ouviu vozes mais altas e viu que tal como ele vários companheiros tentavam entender o que estaria a acontecer, mas as portas, onde o Conselho estava reunido abriram-se e por entre elas passou Gabriel que se dirigiu à varanda principal do edifício que proporcionava uma vista por toda a cidade.

O Alfa subiu os degraus e voltado de costas para o grande centro urbano e de frente aos restantes membros do Conselho e guarda que o observavam confuso, disse:

\- Não podem acusar-me de falta de diplomacia, mas o que me ofereceram nestas últimas horas foram apenas palavras vazias e sem um único pedido de perdão pelo mal que nos fizeram.

\- Nós fizemos um favor ao reunirmo-nos a esta hora de propósito e ainda por cima, sem todos os militares que deveriam estar presentes para discutir as acusações graves que nos imputaste sem provas. - Argumentou um dos membros do Conselho.

\- Sem provas? - Falou, deixando escapar feromonas agressivas que colocaram a todos numa posição ofensiva. - Derramaram sangue dos meus! Sangue dos meus companheiros, amigos e família que sofreram e ainda agonizam com a perda ou por desconhecer o que aconteceu com os desaparecidos! - Ergueu a mão direita no ar. - A dor deles é a minha! O sangue derramado não será em vão e se pensam que podem simplesmente espezinhar no povo por quem ofereço a minha vida… então terei que vos recordar por que razão o pacto também vos protegia. Sina, o vosso berço de ouro vai tremer! - Baixou o braço.

No momento em que o fez várias explosões sucederam-se em simultâneo perante o ar impassível e até frio do Comandante de Maria que assistia como todos começavam a correr e em choque assistiam como as explosões e sons de espadas se sucediam.

Apenas quando um dos membros do Conselho se dirigiu a Gabriel, Jean e outros viram claramente que o Comandante nunca esteve sozinho. Movendo-se com uma rapidez praticamente inumana com os 3DMG (dispositivos de manobras) um soldado com o símbolo de duas asas sobrepostas surgiu pelos ares, atirando o Alfa agressor contra o chão e logo viram sangue numa das mãos cortadas.

\- A Tropa de Exploração… - Murmurou Jean paralisado ao ver como vários membros do Conselho caíam um após o outro, após terem braços ou pernas amputadas pelos movimentos fluídos, precisos e potencialmente mortais de um só elemento que se movia e esquivava-se com uma tal destreza dos disparos que era simplesmente aterrador.

O jovem Alfa notou que outros soldados com o mesmo dispositivo também se moviam pelo centro urbano de onde se escutavam gritos, cortados pelos sons dos cabos do dispositivo que alimentavam a movimentação de corpos que pareciam fundir-se com os ares.

A maioria dos soldados de Sina e Rose apenas tinham um conhecimento simples e em muitos casos até rudimentar daqueles dispositivos, optando por carros ou até mesmo cavalos nas deslocações. Preferiam os veículos como forma de proteção, apoiavam-se nas armas de fogo e espadas que também não cortavam os ares ou corpos da forma como aqueles soldados o faziam.

Era a primeira vez que testemunhava de perto a ação da Tropa de Exploração e começava a entender que os rumores mais do que verdadeiros, talvez nem fosse justos para aquilo que se desenrolava à sua frente.

Porém, mesmo entre o cheiro de pólvora, feromonas carregadas de pânico, fúria, entre tantas outras emoções negativas notou que os mesmos soldados que cortavam sem hesitação membros dos inimigos, desviavam ou afastavam possíveis transeuntes que estivessem na rua, sobretudo se fossem Ómegas.

_"É impressão minha ou eles não são tantos como pensei que eram inicialmente_?", indagou o jovem Alfa confuso que via como o soldado mais próximo da Tropa de Exploração se desviava de vários disparos com movimentos das espadas e numa velocidade estonteante atingia aqueles que o tentaram derrubar. Mesmo com a escuridão notou na pequena estatura do soldado que dificilmente seria um Alfa, mas nunca tinha visto um Beta com tais capacidades físicas.

Não teve tempo de pensar nisso, pois de imediato teve que erguer as espadas para defender-se do mesmo soldado que o atacou de frente, optando por ficar com os pés assentes no chão assim que viu outro companheiro chegar para assegurar que não seria atacado pelas costas.

A força que sentiu contra as suas espadas fez Jean pensar se realmente não seria um Alfa, mas logo tentou rebater o ataque, vendo como o outro soldado se movia com uma leveza que não devia ser possível. Porém, aquela leveza derrubou dezenas e dezenas de soldados e Jean sabia que se não bloqueasse os ataques seria o próximo.

Sentia os braços tremerem a cada embate e com grande parte do corpo coberto, apenas num dos ataques pôde ver os olhos do atacante. Tempestade. Descreveria os olhos como uma tempestade cinzenta iluminada pelas chamas que cobriam a cidade atrás deles.

Contudo, apesar de algo estranho que notou nos olhos gélidos à sua frente, outra coisa distraiu-o. Uma característica que o chocou a ponto de não poder sequer formar palavras.

"_Um… um Ómega?!_"

Instintivamente, o seu corpo tremeu, procurando cessar qualquer agressividade e o outro percebeu. Moveu-se rapidamente, estendendo o braço e Jean pensou que a lâmina iria cortar-lhe o pescoço, mas um disparo atrás de ambos soou.

Algo que fez os olhos tempestuosos olharem de soslaio para a cor vermelha que pintava os céus. Era o sinal de fumo combinado e perante o ar ainda traumatizado do Alfa, o Ómega recuou em direção ao Comandante. Com ele vieram vários soldados que se colocaram na frente de Gabriel, saudando-o com mão no peito e ele retribuiu, dizendo:

\- Não tirámos vidas, mas mostrámos um ínfimo da dor que nos causaram. Voltarei a Sina dentro de três dias e até lá exijo algo bem mais importante do que um pedido de desculpa da vossa parte, exijo que nos devolvam a nossa família! - Dito também o Comandante revelou que debaixo do longo casaco que trazia, também trazia um dispositivo de manobras que usou para se perder na noite, acompanhado pelos membros da Tropa de Exploração.

Jean contou-os.

Sete.

Apenas sete provocaram danos equivalentes a um exército.

Sete soldados mergulharam Sina em sangue, chamas e destruição. Entre eles um Ómega.

Entretanto, rapidamente os elementos causadores de todo o alvoroço deixaram Sina por entre as sombras e confusão que deixaram para trás. Em pouco tempo, também deixaram Rose e encontraram os cavalos à sua espera para regressarem e apenas no caminho, o detentor dos olhos cinzentos que observavam o céu sentiu uma mão no seu ombro.

\- Estás bem?

Encontrou os olhos preocupados do seu parceiro e suspirou, retirando o lenço do rosto que demonstrava as feições femininas.

\- Ótima. - Respondeu.

Sentiu outro a aproximar-se pelo lado oposto.

\- Não te esforçaste demais?

\- A sério, os dois precisam de parar com isto. Não fiz nada que não tivesse feito antes e teria eliminado aquele Alfa se não me tivessem interrompido. - Respondeu a Ómega.

\- Algo que era contra as minhas ordens. - Interveio Gabriel que seguia à frente do grupo.

\- Eu sei que devíamos apenas incapacitar, mas eles roubaram vidas dos nossos. - Argumentou a Ómega. - O justo seria que também pagassem com a vida.

\- Layla, por favor. - Pediu o seu parceiro, agarrando a mão da mulher que virou o rosto.

\- Arriscaste muito. - Disse o outro Alfa. - Nem sei como o Gabriel deixou que viesses. A tua saúde…

\- Já disse que estou ótima. O único sangue que cobre as minhas roupas são daqueles Alfas e Betas nojentos a quem nunca vou perdoar por tudo o que já nos fizeram passar. - Olhou para o Alfa que seguia ao lado dela juntamente com o seu parceiro que se encontrava do lado oposto. - Sei que estás preocupado, meu irmão mas… se não estiver bem, os dois serão os primeiros a saber.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo *_


	21. Prenúncios

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X-**

* * *

**Prenúncios**

Os instintos não podiam estar mais satisfeitos. Aliás, feliz seria a palavra mais apropriada para descrever o que sentia naquele momento em que abriu os olhos e encontrou o rosto do Ómega bem próximo ao seu, completamente envolvido e mergulhado num sono tranquilo e profundo.

As feições relaxadas do rapaz cujos cabelos negros se espalhavam pela almofada e tocavam levemente o rosto, provocavam com que o Alfa sustivesse a respiração perante o que considerava ser a forma mais perfeita de despertar. Nada se comparava a sensação de ter o seu Ómega nos braços, a dormir tão perto que podia sentir a sua respiração e as feromonas tão doces e aliciantes uniam-se às suas, formando inclusive um aroma que nunca tinha experienciado antes.

Era isso que se sentia quando encontravas o teu parceiro perfeito?

O Alfa desconfiava que aquela sensação tão perfeita, tão certa e intensa só podia significar isso mesmo. Nos seus braços estava aquele que sempre procurou, aquele por quem chegou a desesperar e entristecer-se por pensar que quem sabe fosse apenas uma criação da sua imaginação. Alguém que se encaixava tão perfeitamente nele parecia quase utópico. Preenchia-o, fazia-o sentir-se mais vivo do que antes. Mostrava-lhe uma força que lhe sussurrava que podia fazer qualquer coisa. Exibia também a sua fraqueza, perante outra pessoa que o tinha nas mãos, mas ainda assim não considerava algo negativo.

Se aquele rapaz nos seus braços fosse a sua debilidade, então que assim fosse.

Ainda segurava a pequena mão contra o seu peito e tendo apenas a outra livre, ergueu-a com prudência e como se estivesse com receio de tocar em algo tão frágil, os dedos roçaram a bochecha do Ómega.

Eletricidade.

Sempre que o tocava, o seu corpo era percorrido por uma corrente se alastrava por todo o corpo, deixando um frio na barriga e um ligeiro rubor que alcançava o seu próprio rosto.

Com os dedos desviou os fios negros que cobriam um pouco o rosto e sabia que estava ruborizado pelo calor que sentia ao confirmar mais uma vez, como o seu Ómega possuía uma beleza invulgar com os traços masculinos cada vez mais vincados. Algo pouco comum em Ómegas que usualmente caracterizavam-se sobretudo pelas características femininas, apregoadas por tantos como sendo as mais atraentes.

Porém, Eren apesar de em momentos da sua vida ter-se envolvido com o sexo oposto por atração física, jamais podia negar que Levi destronava facilmente qualquer uma delas.

Por muito que lhe tivessem ensinado e quisessem impor as particularidades apelativas dos Ómegas, o moreno preferia o oposto. Preferia que o desafiassem em vez de testemunhar a submissão. Queria que o olhassem nos olhos e não que baixassem a cabeça. Pretendia que demonstrassem força e não que sempre procurassem proteção e se considerassem fracos.

O pequeno Ómega nos seus braços, apesar do carinho que demonstrava com alguma dificuldade e estranheza, era forte, determinado e os seus olhos de beleza incomparável espelhavam inconformismo, a vontade de mudar e fazer diferente.

Pese embora, todas as limitações e injustiças que o tentaram subjugar, não perdeu a chama no olhar. Continuava confiante e isso fazia dele alguém forte. Bem mais forte do que provavelmente se consideraria.

À primeira vista, o seu aroma, as feromonas deliciosas, o físico atraente chamaram pelo Alfa, mas tendo a oportunidade de conversar, testemunhar a frontalidade, a confiança, a determinação e os momentos em que o deixava embaraçado… Eren sabia que mais do que o físico, pouco a pouco, a cada vez que ansiava mais e mais por poder estar com o Ómega, que se tinha apaixonado.

E era tão bom.

Tão certo como nunca antes tinha sido na sua vida.

As carícias pararam subitamente quando Levi suspirou e roçou inconscientemente o rosto contra a mão que momentos antes o tocava com tanta dedicação. O moreno esperou um pouco para confirmar que o Ómega continuava a dormir e retomou os toques cuidadosos.

Porém, assim que o fez, notou os dois olhos desiguais abertos e a fitarem-no em silêncio. O que o paralisou novamente, mas sem afastar a mão do rosto do rapaz, murmurou:

\- Quero acordar assim todos os dias…

Viu o rubor alcançar o rosto do Ómega que desviou o olhar por breves momentos, antes de responder:

\- Pára de dizer coisas estranhas…

\- Não são coisas estranhas, é a verdade. - Afirmou o moreno. - Mas se te deixa pouco à vontade, então posso pedir outra coisa?

\- O que é? - Perguntou curioso.

\- Quero beijar-te de novo. Posso?

\- Nunca hei de compreender porque és assim… os Alfas não pedem, simplesmente tomam o que querem. - Murmurou sem mostrar qualquer intenção de querer distanciar-se, perante a proximidade do Alfa.

\- Não é o certo e nunca faria isso contigo. - Encostou o próprio nariz ao do Ómega que fechou os olhos. - Posso?

\- Podes… - Sussurrou, encurtando ele a distância entre os dois e encontrando os lábios do Alfa que se moveram de imediato contra os seus.

Se por um lado, a mão do Ómega entrelaçou-se nos cabelos castanhos, o Alfa optou por repousar uma das mãos na cintura do rapaz que passou a língua no lábio inferior do moreno, incitando-o a entreabrir os lábios.

Eren nunca se cansaria da forma como o outro o fazia sentir, sempre que tomava a iniciativa de tornar os seus momentos mais quentes. Mesmo que o jovem de olhos verdes tentasse deixar a decisão de explorar um pouco mais nas mãos do rapaz de cabelos negros, teria que admitir que não era fácil. Acima de tudo, quando as línguas se tocavam e ouvia o gemido delicioso do Ómega que puxou com alguma força os seus cabelos. A forma como não se deixava dominar, tentando ser mais atrevido e explorar mais a sua boca, começava a testar o autocontrolo de Eren. As línguas não deixavam de cruzar-se, envolver-se e a outra mão que antes amachucava os lençóis, encontrou a t-shirt do rapaz de olhos diferentes e depressa procurou o que havia debaixo do tecido.

Ao sentir a mão quente contra a sua pele na zona da barriga, o Ómega gemeu novamente, mas assustou-se com o calor que começava a espalhar-se pelo corpo. Isso fez com que distanciasse a sua boca do Alfa que parecia demasiado absorto no corpo que tocava e antes que Levi pudesse dizer alguma palavra, a boca do outro colou-se ao seu pescoço.

Instintivamente, expos mais essa zona da sua pele, inebriado pelo ardor, pela forma como as suas feromonas reagiam de forma intensa e imediata àquele gesto do Alfa que beijava aquele local muito mais sensível do que o Ómega recordava. Não entendia o porquê, mas sentia-se a ser engolido por algo desconhecido que o fazia gemer cada vez mais audivelmente e abraçar aquele corpo contra o dele.

Levi não sabia.

Não tinha como saber algo que não era comum na Cidade das Trevas, mas a Marca, a ligação mais íntima que podia existir entre um Alfa e Ómega era deixada numa parte específica do pescoço, onde a pulsação, a vida corria com maior intensidade.

Mesmo graças às leis e convenções de Sina e Rose que indicavam locais mais discretos, a verdade é que instintivamente, as espécies procuravam aquele local para marcar e dizer a todos que aquele era o seu parceiro.

Confuso com as reações do corpo, Levi tentou mais uma vez pronunciar alguma palavra, mas então veio o momento que o assustou. Repentinamente, Eren colocou-se totalmente sobre ele, chegando inclusive a rosnar perto do seu pescoço, exalando feromonas de possessão.

Se parte do Ómega dizia para se submeter e aceitar aquele Alfa, outra parte atormentado com a submissão forçada e sobretudo a parte dele que desconhecia o porquê de todas as reações que tinha, diziam-lhe que devia parar.

Desafiando os próprios instintos, conseguiu pôr as duas mãos no ombro do Alfa para empurrá-lo e assim que Eren notou esse gesto e as feromonas que entre o desejo, transmitiam também receio. Aperceber-se disso, fez com que alguma clareza regressasse à sua cabeça e viu como esteve perto de simplesmente morder, marcar aquele Ómega que se encontrava debaixo dele.

_Não…_

_Não desta forma._

_O meu Ómega não pode sentir-se desta forma nos meus braços_.

Agarrando novamente no Ómega pela cintura, reverteu rapidamente as posições, deixando um Ómega um pouco atordoado com a mudança súbita, mas atónito quando viu o moreno afastar as mãos da cintura dele e pousá-las ao lado da cabeça.

Levi não queria acreditar que estava sentado sobre um Alfa que colocava inclusive as mãos sobre o colchão ao lado da cabeça num gesto de…

"_Submissão. Um Alfa está a demonstrar submissão?_", concluía completamente pasmo com o que via.

\- Desculpa se te assustei. - Falou Eren. - Não era a minha intenção e devia ter notado que estava a agir da forma errada.

\- És um Alfa não devi…

\- Quero ver-te sobre mim. - Interrompeu, mordendo um pouco o lábio ao observar o Ómega que se sentia arrepiado com o olhar de luxúria que recebia do outro. - Podes beijar-me ou simplesmente parar por aqui, se quiseres. Quero dar-te o controlo.

Levi sentia como se a qualquer momento fosse acordar. O que via era tão surreal que não queria acreditar na posição em que se encontrava, nem nas palavras que ouvia. Um Alfa a demonstrar submissão, a dar a ele, um Ómega, o controlo da situação. Em tão pouco tempo, aquele Alfa quebrava as suas convicções e crenças com que viveu toda a sua vida.

Queria ter medo disso, mas parte dele sentia que precisava disso e era como se aquele Alfa também soubesse disso. Como se ele soubesse que precisava de dar-lhe controlo, mostrar que ele podia ter controlo da situação se quisesse e que não era uma ilusão e sim uma realidade.

Diante disso, o rapaz inclinou-se sobre o moreno e acariciou o rosto dele, aproximando-se mais e mais dos lábios que queria provar novamente. Até já tinha fechado os olhos quando ambos escutaram vários estrondos que mesmo distantes, eram audíveis e quebraram a atmosfera.

Os dois desviaram o olhar na direção da janela.

\- O que é isto? - Perguntou Eren, sentando-se sem afastar Levi que se manteve sentado sobre o Alfa.

\- Explosões. - Respondeu o Ómega.

\- Explosões? - Indagou confuso. - Como podes ter tanta certeza?

\- É um som que ouvi antes. - Falou o rapaz, afastando-se e saindo da cama para aproximar-se de uma das janelas, onde desviou as cortinas para ver o exterior. - Na Cidade das Trevas usavam explosivos para demolir caves ou partes dos subterrâneos para eliminar… aqueles que queriam tirar do caminho ou já não eram úteis…

O Alfa também saiu da cama, acercando-se à janela e tentando não pensar no quão horríveis deveriam ser as memórias do seu Ómega, relativamente ao tempo que viveu num lugar onde a vida parecia não ter qualquer valor.

\- Achas mesmo que podem ser explosões? Talvez estejas a confund… - Viu o fumo e os clarões distantes que a julgar pela localização, provinham de Sina.

\- Quando há dias falaram na possibilidade de guerra… achas que isto pode ter alguma coisa a ver com isso? - Perguntou Levi e nesse momento, a porta do quarto de Eren abriu-se e Armin entrou com um ar preocupado e agitado.

\- Eren, desculpa ter entrado assim, mas viste os clarões? Alguma coisa de grave está a acontecer em Sina!

\- Estou a tentar perceber o que está a acontecer. - Falou Eren, vendo o ar agitado do Ómega loiro.

\- É em Sina, não é? O Jean tinha turnos hoje, certo? Achas que está bem? Por favor, podes ligar para confirmar que tudo não passa de paranoia minha? - Pedia o loiro e de imediato o moreno procurou onde tinha deixado o seu telemóvel.

Assim que os dois Ómegas ficaram sozinhos no quarto, os olhos azuis deixaram a preocupação um pouco de lado para dirigir um olhar acusador ao amigo que não desviou o olhar.

\- Vais arrepender-te, Levi. Não devias ter…

\- Assim como tu não podes esconder a preocupação pelo Jean, eu não podia simplesmente continuar a assistir como o… - _Meu Alfa_… - Como ele… - Foi a tempo de corrigir e parar aquelas palavras que queriam sair. - Ele precisava de mim, precisava de saber que eu não o odiava.

\- Se o Comandante…

\- Não quero saber, assim como tu não estás particularmente preocupado em esconder a tua agitação, agora que sabes que alguma coisa pode ter acontecido com o Jean. - Apontou Levi, olhando novamente para a janela e inspirando o ar do exterior, enquanto os clarões sucediam-se demonstrando que possivelmente focos de incêndio estavam a ser criados. - Esperemos que ele não esteja próximo ao que está a acontecer. Há um cheiro muito intenso a pólvora no ar…

Quanto a Eren ao encontrar o aparelho que procurou com alguma frustração por alguns momentos, prendeu a respiração ao ver o número de mensagens e chamadas perdidas.

* * *

O jovem Alfa com outro colega abria caminho para mais uma ambulância que partia com em marcha de urgência com mais um ferido grave. Um Beta com duas amputações das pernas que o deixaria inevitavelmente numa cadeira de rodas como tantos outros que viu serem transportados anteriormente. Entre as dezenas de feridos, existiam somente duas opções. Ficariam incapacitados dependentes de cadeiras de rodas, muletas e próteses ou então, pela perda de sangue poderiam morrer antes do atendimento médico.

Se bem que Jean reparou que a intenção dos ferimentos não era tirar a vida, mas sim tornar os atingidos inaptos para o combate ou condicionar a sua vida em geral. Essa tinha sido a intenção da Tropa de Exploração que com a sua força e destreza poderia facilmente ter ceifado várias vidas, mas optou por aquela via.

Os alvos do ataque foram sobretudo os membros do Conselho, mas também dezenas de guardas foram atacados. Felizmente, o General Zackley ou o Rei não sofreram qualquer dano, caso contrário acreditava que a ofensiva direta aos altos comandos da Monarquia Militar desencadearia uma guerra sem precedentes. Ainda assim, vários superiores hierárquicos e ministros veriam as suas vidas para sempre condicionadas, portanto, não era fácil prever qual seria a reação.

De momento a ordem era cuidar dos feridos, apagar os diversos focos de incêndio, avaliar a extensão dos danos e iniciar a respetiva reparação. Nenhuma das ordens recebidas falavam em preparar soldados para algum ataque e por isso, o Alfa estava um pouco mais aliviado nesse sentido.

Além disso, momentos antes tinha recebido e respondido a uma mensagem do seu Ómega, tranquilizando-o sem dar qualquer tipo de detalhe sobre os recentes acontecimentos.

Continuava sem respostas de Eren, por isso só esperava que o amigo estivesse a dormir e quem sabe, até fosse melhor nem dar-se conta do que estava a acontecer. Se bem que teria que admitir que ficaria mais tranquilo se ele lhe respondesse para dizer que em casa estava tudo bem. Sobretudo com um certo Ómega de cabelos loiros.

Tentou mais uma vez dissipar esses pensamentos, quando no meio da confusão encontrou um rosto conhecido e de imediato, acorreu ao encontro da figura que surgia no meio do caos.

\- Sr. Jaeger?

\- Jean? - Falou apreensiva e sorriu aliviada. - Meu Deus, estás bem? - Aproximou-se para verificar que o sangue nas vestes não pertenciam ao Alfa.

\- Estou bem, Sr. Jaeger. - Assegurou. - Mas a senhora não pode estar aqui. Aliás, o que está a fazer no meio desta confusão?

\- Como assim o que estou a fazer aqui? - Perguntou ela, agarrando o jovem Alfa pelos ombros. - Levaram o Grisha de repente de casa sem dizer uma só palavra.

\- Levaram o Dr. Jaeger?!

\- Vocês da Polícia Militar! Levam-no há algumas horas atrás sem dar explicação nenhuma e agora acontece isto? Exijo saber o que está a acontecer! - Falava nervosamente. - Porque raio estava a Tropa de Exploração aqui?

\- A senhora viu-os?

\- Claro que vi! Não fosse por um deles, provavelmente teria sido apanhada pela explosão e nem estaríamos a ter esta conversa! Agora explica-me o que está a acontecer e para onde levaram o meu marido!

Após o pedido para ser dispensado, Jean surpreendeu-se com a rapidez com que obteve a autorização. Pelos vistos, referir que queria levar a esposa do Dr. Jaeger para um local seguro apressou a decisão, o que demarcava mais uma vez a importância daquela família, mesmo numa situação sensível como aquela.

Ainda assim, não foi fácil escapar pelo meio do caos de Sina e dessa forma, levar a mãe do seu amigo para um local seguro. Conforme iam avançando pelas ruas, o jovem Alfa deduziu que a Tropa de Exploração teria preparado os engenhos explosivos com antecedência, quem sabe até mesmo antes que Gabriel tivesse cruzado a entrada de Sina. Isso significava que previram à partida que não conseguiriam as respostas que pretendiam e por isso, fizeram os possíveis para que isso tivesse consequências.

Maria optava sempre pela via diplomática, visto que o último atrito grave resultou no Pacto que era evidente que se tinha quebrado. Assim eram os ideais daquela região. Agiam em reação, ou seja, não atacariam sem que uma ação despoletasse esse acontecimento.

Se derramassem sangue dos seus habitantes, então eles pagariam na mesma moeda.

Embora não pudesse expressar a sua opinião sem represálias, a verdade é que admirava os ideais de Maria e claro, a Tropa de Exploração que testemunhou em primeira mão como mereciam a fama que tinham.

\- Jean por que razão continuas sem dizer nada?

Carla estava inconformada com o silêncio do Alfa que guiava o carro sem tirar os olhos da estrada e em quem era notável que apesar dos esforços para transmitir tranquilidade, as feromonas contavam uma história diferente.

Não conseguia entender o que estava a acontecer. O seu marido andava cada vez mais misterioso e ausente. Horas antes tinha acabado de chegar a casa quando subitamente foi interpelado pelos soldados da Polícia Militar. Sem espaço para argumentos levaram o médico, dizendo que o faziam por motivos de força maior. Nunca explicaram o porquê e os pedidos do marido para que simplesmente aguardasse o regresso dele, também não a tranquilizaram.

Quando soube da reunião de emergência do Conselho, Carla teve a certeza que algo de errado estaria a acontecer e por isso, saiu de casa em busca de respostas.

Porém, assim que deixou o táxi que tinha chamado, as explosões começaram e o Beta, um cobarde que a levou até ao local, simplesmente arrancou o carro ao som das explosões e deixou-a para trás entregue à sua sorte.

Assustada e confusa, a mulher de cabelos castanhos ondulados tentou abrigar-se, mas para onde quer que corresse, ouvia mais explosões, o chão tremia cada vez mais e os gritos sucediam-se. As feromonas sobrecarregas de pânico e agressividade que infestavam o ar, não a distraíram o suficiente para que não notasse outros sons estranhos e figuras que lhe pareciam alucinações pela forma como se moviam pelos ares.

Ao alcançar mais uma esquina julgando estar a afastar-se, outra explosão soou demasiado perto. Ao olhar para cima, viu que o edifício não ia suportar e por muito que tenha tentado afastar-se, a sua consciência disse-lhe que não seria capaz de correr tão rápido como seria o necessário para sair ilesa.

Preparou-se para o impacto, fechando os olhos enquanto dava mais alguns passos desesperados quando subitamente sentiu os pés abandonarem o chão e um braço forte envolvê-la. Foi tão rápido que quando abriu os olhos, o desconhecido deixava que os seus pés tocassem no chão novamente.

\- Por favor, peço que se afaste deste lugar. - Falou num tom calmo. Era um Alfa de trajes escuros que ocultavam a sua identidade, deixando somente visíveis os olhos de um azul semelhante ao fundo do mar.

\- Quem é o senhor? O que está a… - Encolheu-se ao escutar mais uma explosão e logo as feromonas de proteção a rodearam. - O que está a acontecer em Sina?

\- Sina derramou o sangue dos meus.

\- És de Maria? - Os olhos arregalaram-se ao ver que o Alfa se virava para se assegurar que não havia perigo nas proximidades, mas dessa forma deixou visível o símbolo nas costas. As asas sobrepostas. - És da Tropa de Exploração? Então é verdade que o Gabriel está em Sina?

O Alfa voltou a sua atenção para a mulher.

\- Conhece o Comandante?

\- Sim, o meu nome é Carla Jaeger. - Apresentou-se na esperança de que o nome fosse familiar àquele soldado e com isso lhe fossem dadas mais informações.

\- Jaeger… - Murmurou e antes que pudesse reagir, a Ómega aproximou-se, agarrando a mão do homem que segurava uma espada ensanguentada.

\- Sei que não nos atacariam sem razão e se é verdade que vertemos o sangue dos vossos amigos e família, então estão no vosso direito de nos trazer consequências, mas… - Olhou o Alfa nos olhos. - Por favor, lembrem-se que deste lado também há muitos inocentes. Gente que também sofre.

Por alguns instantes, apenas mantiveram a troca de olhares e Carla percebeu alguma tristeza na indiferença, na postura que aquele homem já devia manter há anos.

\- Espero que entenda e um dia me perdoe.

\- Huh? - Balbuciou confusa com as palavras.

\- De facto, há inocentes deste lado. - Afirmou e sem qualquer aviso, tomou a Ómega nos braços que surpresa ainda protestou enquanto o Alfa corria por uma das ruas, até encontrar um ponto que considerou seguro. - Não saia daqui até que veja um sinal de fumo nos céus. Aliás, regressar a casa até seria o ideal. - Falou, deixando Carla sair dos seus braços.

\- Espere! - Chamou a mulher, vendo o soldado parar o passo de corrida que tinha iniciado. - Obrigada…

Ele não respondeu e retomou o passo de corrida, antes que ganchos saíssem dos dispositivos que levava nas pernas. Em seguida, elevou-se nos ares, desaparecendo por entre os edifícios.

A Ómega queria respostas, sobretudo quando o encontrou com aquele Alfa apenas frisou as suas suspeitas. Havia qualquer coisa grave a acontecer e como já era normal, o governo dominado e fortemente influenciado pelos militares estava a esconder algo importante. O que a magoava era ter a certeza de que o seu marido sabia o que estava a acontecer , mas nada dizia. Mesmo que ele fosse obrigado a manter segredos, Carla notava como cada vez conversavam menos e as ausências eram cada vez mais frequentes. Estavam cada vez mais distantes e ainda que soubesse que parte da razão seria para protegê-la, a verdade é que se sentia triste e cada vez mais sozinha. Algo que infelizmente, até o próprio filho reparava sempre que repetia a pergunta "está mesmo tudo bem?" e ela tentava disfarçar o melhor que podia.

\- É o Eren. - Ouviu o Alfa ao seu lado dizer assim que avistaram uma casa conhecida. A residência de Annie e Mikasa.

\- Avisaste-o? - Perguntou Carla.

\- Ele iria notar de qualquer formas e por isso, na última mensagem que lhe enviei, disse que estava consigo e que estava tudo bem. - Explicou Jean. - Mesmo assim, no lugar dele eu também iria querer verificar com os meus próprios olhos. - Acabou de estacionar o carro, vendo o amigo fazer o mesmo e notou que o moreno não tinha conseguido convencer os Ómegas a ficar em casa.

\- Mãe? - Chamou o moreno ao sair do carro.

\- Eren, _mein Chatz_ (Meu tesouro). - Sorriu e foi ao encontro do filho, abraçando-o.

\- _Wie bist du? (Como estás?)_

\- _Gut_ (Bem), _mein Chatz_. - Murmurou.

Armin sentiu-se aliviado ao ver que Jean saía do carro e não aparentava ter qualquer ferimento. Notando logo de seguida, o ar curioso de Levi ao escutar a troca de palavras entre mãe e filho.

\- É alemão.

\- Huh?

\- Uma língua diferente da nossa. - Prosseguiu o Ómega loiro. - A família Jaeger é de origem alemã, daí que falem desta forma diferente. Normalmente, só o vês falar assim com a mãe ou o pai.

Contudo, o que mais despertava a curiosidade do Ómega não era tanto a língua estranha e sim como podia presenciar algo nada habitual em Alfas. Pelo menos, aqueles que conheceu não davam qualquer importância aos laços familiares e no entanto, via como aquele Alfa chegava inclusive a roçar o rosto contra os cabelos da mãe que sorria, acariciando os cabelos do filho.

\- Estou bem, meu amor. - Afagou mais um pouco os cabelos do filho e distanciou-se, depois de deixar um beijo no rosto do moreno e em seguida, voltou-se para os outros presentes. - Olá Armin!

\- Olá Sra. Jaeger. - O loiro sorriu e logo viu os olhos da mulher fixarem-se em Levi que se mantinha em silêncio.

As feromonas pelo ar deram-lhe as respostas para as perguntas que se formaram na sua cabeça ao ver o Ómega desconhecido. Um sorriso espelhou-se no rosto e Jean aproximou-se da cena com o telemóvel na mão.

\- O que estás a fazer? - Perguntou Eren.

\- Isto vai ser bom. - Respondeu o outro Alfa.

A mulher de cabelos castanhos gritou, assustando um pouco Levi que antes de poder processar o que estava a acontecer, quase caiu com que pensou ser uma investida que se transformou num abraço apertado. Atónito o Ómega não sabia o que fazer com as mãos e temia ter a sua respiração comprometida, se o abraço não parasse.

\- Vejo que o teu Ómega está a conhecer a sogra. - Comentou Mikasa parada na entrada com Annie a sair logo atrás e Marco correu na direção do seu Alfa que sem deixar a gravação de lado, enlaçou o seu Ómega pela cintura com a mão que estava livre.

\- Oh meu Deus ele é lindo! - Exclamou Carla. - E tem umas feromonas maravilhosas! - Dizia, esfregando o rosto contra os cabelos negros.

\- Sra. Jaeger acho que ele vai precisar de respirar. - Comentou Annie também tirando uma fotografia e Eren revirou os olhos perante a vontade dos amigos em filmar ou fotografar o momento.

Carla distanciou-se um pouco para poder olhar de perto para aquele que sabia que estava a roubar noites de sono ao seu filho e notou que o Ómega corava ligeiramente, mas mais do que isso…

\- Tão fofo e… que olhos! Nunca vi nada igual! É perfeito! Perfeito! - Colocou-se atrás do Ómega, cheirando o seu pescoço enquanto as mãos desciam até à cintura do rapaz que entre o rubor no rosto e a confusão tentou falar.

\- Ah, o que est…?

\- Puro! Não foi tocado por nenhum Alfa e estas ancas… - Pousou as mãos na cintura do rapaz. - Ótimas, firmes e ideais para dar-me dezenas de netos!

Desta vez, Eren também corou com Levi.

\- Mãe!

\- Qual mãe, qual quê? Vá! Reproduzam-se! Os meus netos têm tudo para ser lindos e maravilhosos! Tu vê bem estes olhos, Eren! Como é que ainda não tenho um neto a caminho? - Perguntou indignada enquanto os amigos do moreno riam. - Puro, tudo firme, umas feromonas que são um sonho, até eu que não sou um Alfa quero abraçá-lo para sempre! Estás à espera do quê para montares este Ómega perfeito?

\- Ok, chega! - Falou Eren totalmente ruborizado. - Mãe preciso que te acalmes. Vamos entrar e pára de nos envergonhar, por favor.

\- Ah, vejam como os dois são fofos tão coradinhos! - Exclamou Carla, abraçando Levi novamente que não tinha a certeza de como devia reagir.

Assim que entraram em casa, Jean pediu a Marco que se acomodasse com os outros na sala e fez sinal a Eren para saírem e falarem em particular. Gesto percebido pelo moreno que desculpou-se com os amigos e a mãe e saiu discretamente atrás do outro Alfa.

Levi ao notar essa troca de olhares quis escapar de imediato dos afetos da mãe do moreno para saber do que iriam aqueles dois falar, mas foi parado não só por Carla como também por Annie e Mikasa que curiosas queriam saber em que grau estava o relacionamento dele com Eren. Questionavam-se acerca disso, pois era impossível ocultar as feromonas do Alfa que se misturavam com o rapaz de cabelos negros que queria por todos os meios escapar daqueles olhares curiosos.

Marco também estava curioso sobre o assunto, mas não deixava de reparar no ar silencioso de Armin que apesar de tentar parecer entrosado na conversação, demonstrava alguma tensão.

Depois de atravessarem a porta que dava acesso ao jardim que ficava na parte traseira da casa, Jean encostou a porta e diante do ar apreensivo do amigo começou por contar o que tinha visto, desde da chegada de Gabriel, ao final da reunião do Conselho e claro, o ataque da Tropa de Exploração.

\- Tens a certeza? Não pode ser. Eles não… - Dizia Eren estupefacto com que tinha acabado de ouvir.

\- Que outro ramo militar utiliza as asas sobrepostas? Eren, eu nunca vi nada igual. Um só deles feriu com gravidade dezenas de soldados e também membros do Conselho. - Falava o outro com um ar perdido. - E nem vais acreditar, mas esse… esse de que te falo, veio contra mim e eu sinceramente, duvidei que fosse capaz de pará-lo.

\- Bem… os Alfas de Maria costumam ser…

\- Não, Eren não estás a perceber. - Olhou para os olhos verdes por alguns instantes. - Não era um Alfa.

\- Um Beta? Ias perder contra um Beta? - Indagou o moreno confuso e estranhando a desvantagem, mas podia compreender se o soldado em questão fosse um bom estratega.

\- Era um Ómega…

Silêncio.

\- Estás a brincar, certo? Não pode ser. Os Ómegas nem sequer têm autorização para entrar nos ramos militares. - Disse o moreno, procurando pôr algum sentido nas palavras do amigo. - Mesmo em Maria, eu sei que…

\- Não estou a brincar, Eren. Era um Ómega. O Ómega mais assustador que alguma vez vi. No início pensei que fosse um Alfa ou mesmo um Beta, mas penso que no final, mesmo com toda a frieza estranha que tinha… deixou as feromonas escaparem e sei que era um Ómega. - Passou as mãos pelos cabelos. - O tipo só não me matou porque o Gabriel fez sinal para que todos recuassem.

\- Não pode ser, Jean. Estás a fazer conf… - O telemóvel tocou e viu que era uma mensagem de… - É uma mensagem do Connie!

\- Do Connie? - Jean levantou-se de imediato e os dois debruçaram-se sobre o ecrã para ler algumas palavras que diziam que ia voltar em breve com Sasha e que ambos estavam bem e a caminho de…

\- Sina? - Repetiram os dois Alfas estranhando a mensagem e trocando olhares desconfiados, mas infelizmente, qualquer tentativa de ligação acabava sem resposta o que apenas incentivava mais a desconfiança relativamente às palavras daquela mensagem.

* * *

\- Deixaste fugir a mulher do Doutorzinho que provavelmente anda a _foder-nos_ a vida? - Perguntou um dos Alfas irritados e Gabriel bateu de leve na mesa, dizendo:

\- Linguagem, por favor.

\- Era uma Ómega perdida no meio do caos que criámos. - Respondeu outro Alfa com olhos pintados com um azul profundo. - Não podia simplesmente levá-la, até porque não temos provas de que esteja envolvida nas atividades do marido. Esse sim, encontra-se em parte incerta. Nem mesmo a outra investigadora, a Hanji Zoe foi encontrada, mas pelo menos dela conseguimos recolher material.

\- E o laboratório do Dr. Jaeger? - Quis saber a única Ómega na sala que se encontrava encostada a uma parede de braços cruzados e com os longos cabelos negros a caírem-lhe pelos ombros.

\- Esse foi impossível de encontrar. - Admitiu o Alfa de olhos azuis e cabelos num tom igualmente escuro à semelhança da sua parceira, cujos olhos cinzentos esconderam-se momentaneamente atrás das pálpebras cansadas.

\- Ou seja, andaste a perder tempo! - Apontou o primeiro Alfa de barba por fazer, olhos cinza e ar mais indignado. - A minha irmã conseguiu ser mais útil do que tu!

\- Já chega! - Falou a mulher. - Ele fez o que pôde!

\- Layla, pára de o defender apenas porque partilham a mesma cama.

Gabriel suspirou, levantando a mão para que os dois Alfas parassem de rosnar na direção um do outro e a mulher de olhos cinza abanou a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação. Outro membro, um Beta de cabelos ruivos com bastantes sardas no rosto pediu permissão para falar. A sua intervenção acalmou os ânimos, não só pelas feromonas típicas da espécie concebidas especialmente para dissipar atmosferas tumultuosas, mas também porque já tinha observado os documentos recolhidos da investigadora que estavam a vigiar.

Os estudos da cientista excêntrica não preocupavam os presentes à mesa. Pelo contrário, até os deixavam curiosos dado que em parte alguma, referia concordância com as leis e costumes implantados em Rose e Sina. Contrariamente ao que esperavam, encontraram naqueles papéis vários pontos de discordância que apontavam consequências graves decorrentes da manipulação que muitos queriam fazer do que havia de mais primitivo e puro nas espécies.

Alertava para o declínio que a sociedade enfrentava, não só em termos de número, mas acima de tudo no que dizia respeito aos valores apregoados. Acabava inclusive por prever um colapso da sociedade que afirmava não se reger pelo interesse dos cidadãos em geral, mas sim pelo interesse de alguns, minando assim a qualidade da mesma.

\- A minha pergunta é: o que faz alguém como ela em Rose? - Indagou o Beta confuso. - Há estudos bem interessantes sobre as três espécies e é visível o seu interesse no que de mais ancestral existe entre nós, mas até onde posso ver, não manifesta qualquer intenção de manipular ou alterar o que quer que seja, apenas para ver qual o efeito. É apenas a minha opinião, mas não creio que esteja diretamente envolvida na armas utilizadas na emboscada que fizeram há dias.

\- Diretamente envolvida? - Questionou Gabriel. - Mas pensas que tenha algum grau de envolvimento? Podes explicar melhor, Luís?

\- Os estudos das espécies, aprofundados ao nível que vejo aqui podem servir de auxilio ou de base para a substância que criaram posteriormente. - Explicou o Beta chamado Luís. - Teria sido ótimo se a tivéssemos conseguido trazer para cá.

\- A Dr. Zoe ajudou-nos várias vezes ao permitir que Ómegas atravessassem a fronteira, juntamente com o filho do Dr. Jaeger, o Eren. - Relembrou Gabriel.

\- Com todo o respeito Comandante, creio que precisa de atribuir menos importância a essa relação com a família Jaeger. Mesmo que o puto nada tenha a ver com o que o pai anda a fazer, não me parece certo que continue a tratá-lo com tanta gentileza. Ele e possivelmente a mulher desse médico, se é que não sabem mesmo de nada, precisam abrir os olhos.

\- Não, meu irmão. - Interveio a Ómega. - Penso que o ideal seria aproveitar-se dessa ligação com a família Jaeger para conseguir capturar aquele que as provas que reunimos dizem ser o responsável pelas perdas que ocorreram há dias atrás. - Os olhos cinza focaram-se no Comandante com seriedade. - São factos. Há um envolvimento de Grisha Jaeger na desgraça que aconteceu e embora compreenda que não queira prejudicar os laços que tem com a família do médico, não é justo que prejudique outros em prol dessa situação. O certo, como Comandante que jurou oferecer a vida por Maria, é tratar da ameaça que paira sobre nós.

Gabriel recebia todos os olhares na sala onde estavam reunidos. Era consciente de que todos aguardavam que demonstrasse mais uma vez, um gesto de força com assertividade. O mesmo empenho que os tinha conduzido a Sina para mergulhar a capital no caos.

Contudo, o Alfa não podia negar que se sentia algo dividido com aquilo que vários membros da Tropa de Exploração esperavam que fizesse.

É verdade que a relação de maior proximidade era com Carla e Eren, mas ainda assim conhecia a admiração e o carinho normal entre membros da mesma família que esses dois sentiam por aquele que as provas apontavam ser o responsável por inúmeros banhos de sangue, não só na fronteira, mas também na Cidade das Trevas. Em nome da ciência, pior em nome de uma sociedade perfeita, Grisha Jaeger manchou várias vezes as mãos produzindo armas que à cobardia derrubavam os atingidos. Armas de manipulação genética, biológica e até ambiental, como muitas vezes encontraram na Cidade das Trevas.

E como se isso não fosse suficiente, todos sabiam qual o destino dos sobreviventes. Serviam como ratos de laboratório para aperfeiçoar possíveis armas ou químicos que visassem continuar a polir uma sociedade assente na destruição daquilo que a natureza deu a todos.

Assim, para evitar que esses estudos e ideias prosseguissem, subjugando a população a quem não falavam das consequências, a Tropa de Exploração agia sobretudo na Cidade das Trevas que tanto Sina como Rose tentavam agregar ou submeter aos seus ideais. Pouco ou nada se importavam com as condições dos habitantes. A intenção não era ajudar os cidadãos, mas sim ter mais cobaias, escravizar mais Ómegas, reaproveitar parte da população para corrigir os números desequilibrados das três espécies, já para não falar dos interesses políticos e económicos que tudo isso movia.

Por outro lado, a Tropa de Exploração todas as semanas resgatava dezenas e dezenas de Ómegas, alguns Betas e tentavam inclusive reabilitar Alfas que se perderam em instintos primitivos, a quem nunca lhes foi ensinado que havia um mundo além da violência e controlo.

Os princípios podiam ser nobres, mas todos sabiam que havia um longo caminho pela frente. Caminho esse que seria destruído ou fechado se deixassem que Sina e Rose engolissem a Cidade das Trevas, com os olhos postos na conquista de Maria.

Se para impedir uma catástrofe de maiores dimensões tivesse que atraiçoar uma amizade com anos de existência, Gabriel começava a pensar que por um bem maior, talvez tivesse que viver com a mágoa de duas pessoas por quem sentia um carinho enorme. Teria que ir contra ao que era mais instintivo e proteger os seus. Proteger um futuro que mergulharia nas trevas se o desenvolvimento daquelas novas armas seguisse adiante.

\- Vamos então delinear os planos para que o faremos não só dentro de três dias, conforme as nossas exigências forem ou não atendidas, mas também o que faremos com Grisha Jaeger e também a outra investigadora Hanji Zoe. - Falou Gabriel.

"_Espero que algum dia me possam perdoar… Carla… Eren_", pensava o Comandante, pedindo a alguns Betas para que se aproximassem, visto que eram ótimos estrategistas.

A reunião que decorreu durante horas a fio e reunia bem mais do que os membros da Tropa de Exploração delineou as estratégias a seguir nos próximos tempos com o apoio total de todos os envolvidos.

\- Febril outra vez? - Perguntava um Alfa, que acompanhava outro da mesma hierarquia que por sua vez nos seus braços levava a mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos cinza escondidos atrás das pálpebras fechadas.

\- A febre não parece muito alta, mas está exausta como seria de se esperar depois do que aconteceu em Sina e da longa viagem que fizemos de regresso para depois acabarmos naquela reunião. - O Alfa de olhos azuis profundos suspirou. - Ela sabe que não pode exagerar desta forma.

\- Axel não podias ter ignorado a mulher do médico. - Apontou o outro.

\- Não vamos discutir sobre isso novamente, até porque eu limitei-me a cumprir ordens. No que nos foi dito, em parte alguma, referiu-se que devíamos sequestrar familiares.

O outro Alfa suspirou.

\- Sempre apegado aos princípios. - Queixou-se e viu uma lágrima no rosto da Ómega que continuava inconsciente. - A minha irmã continua com os pesadelos…

Axel apertou um pouco mais o abraço em torno da companheira.

\- Faço os possíveis, mas não acho que algum dia ela ultrapasse o que aconteceu…

\- Os dois precisavam ultrapassar isso. - Frisou o outro. - Esse ódio, essa amargura acaba sempre por arrastá-la para o campo de batalha, mas está claro que temos que a excluir da próxima vez.

\- Não posso mentir-lhe… tu como irmão dela não devias pedir-me essas coisas.

\- É pelo bem dela. - Recordou o outro. - Compreendo os sentimentos dela e os teus também, mas essa vingança que vos arrasta para Rose e Sina não é saudável para nenhum dos dois… não é essa a razão pela qual estamos a Tropa de Exploração.

\- Mas não é fácil… - Falou o outro Alfa, beijando a testa da mulher. - Perdoar quem nos roubou a felicidade.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo *_


	22. Momentos efémeros

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Este capítulo está a ser postado com um pouco de atraso relativamente ao Social Spirit, mas no momento da postagem tive alguns problemas :/_

* * *

**Momentos efémeros**

Nenhum elemento da casa pensou sequer em dormir, depois dos acontecimentos que envolveram Sina em chamas, acompanhadas por sirenes e as tentativas dos miliares em restaurar a ordem. O que não era fácil, visto que estes últimos ainda recuperavam do choque sofrido. Dezenas de companheiros hospitalizados com as vidas em risco e futuros condicionados.

Pese embora o medo vivido, a comunicação social e acima de tudo, as redes sociais de forma mais evidente apelavam a uma retaliação, ou até mais do que isso. Essas eram as imagens e mensagens transmitidas pela televisão ligada na sala, onde todos se encontravam ainda que Annie e Mikasa já tivesse anunciado que teriam que sair por questões relacionadas com o trabalho.

Assim, funcionava a capital que mesmo debaixo de um caos como aquele, tentava por todos os meios que isso não fosse um impedimento para o seu funcionamento habitual.

Também Jean sabia que seria chamado em breve e Eren acabava de receber um e-mail com um novo horário de trabalho em resposta à forte afluência de pacientes. O moreno também recebeu um pedido para se apresentar o quanto antes no posto de trabalho. Isso não o agradava nem um pouco, dado que isso significava que teria que deixar Levi e Armin sozinhos.

\- Que disparate, Eren. - Indignou-se Carla. - Quem disse que vão ficar sozinhos? Podem vir para a minha casa e o Marco também.

O último Ómega referido sorriu e agradeceu pela oferta.

\- Só Ómegas em casa. - Comentou Jean num tom que deixava óbvio o quanto aquilo não o tranquilizava e pela cara de Eren, sabia que não era o único a desaprovar a ideia.

\- Escutem os dois. - Começou Carla, levantando-se do sofá com as mãos na cintura. - Sei que os dois Alfas estão a pensar que são a última bolacha do pacote, mas eu, aliás acredito que nós todos sabemos tomar conta de nós.

\- Mãe, ouve…

\- Tch. - Levi levantou-se também. - A tua mãe tem razão. Não precisamos de Alfas 24 horas por dia. Vocês têm a mania de que o mundo não funciona se não estiverem presentes. Além disso, se bem percebi, a tua mãe não vive numa das zonas mais seguras?

\- Exato, nós estamos num dos sítios mais seguros. - Concordou a mulher.

\- Será que se lembram que o local mais seguro foi atacado há poucas horas atrás? - Perguntou Jean.

\- Mais uma razão para ser mais seguro. - Interveio Armin. - Depois do que aconteceu, a segurança deve estar mais do que redobrada.

\- Nós vamos ficar bem. - Assegurou Marco.

As Betas assistiam com interesse à troca de palavras que acabava de fazer com que os dois Alfas cedessem aos argumentos dos Ómegas que não lhes deram a oportunidade de continuar a discutir.

Era uma cena caricata, pois o comum seria os Alfas imporem a sua vontade sem espaço para contestação. Porém, aqueles dois não tinham qualquer hipótese, sobretudo diante de Carla e Levi que tinham uma forma bastante direta de expressar a sua opinião.

Sem margem para argumentação da parte dos Alfas, a prioridade dos Ómegas passou para a preparação da primeira refeição da manhã. A mãe do moreno de olhos verdes mostrou-se indignada quando as anfitriãs da casa disseram que provavelmente não teriam tempo de comer nada antes de sair, mas Carla convenceu-as do contrário.

Em seguida com a ajuda de Marco, Armin e Levi ocupou-se das tarefas na cozinha, deixando que os outros elementos fizessem pequenas tarefas, entre as quais, ir colocando a mesa.

Jean observava com interesse os movimentos de todos os elementos da casa. Procurava uma abertura, uma desculpa que proporcionasse a oportunidade de falar com uma pessoa em específico. O tempo urgia e com os outros membros do exército a regressar com urgência, seria uma questão de horas até que se tornasse difícil e improvável que fosse capaz de falar com aquele Ómega.

Contudo, tratava-se de um assunto importante, uma vez que notava em Eren os sorrisos, a postura e as feromonas que transmitiam um estado de espírito alegre e claramente envolvido pelo rapaz de cabelos negros que também trocava olhares discretos com o seu amigo.

A ligação entre os dois era palpável e Jean queria alegrar-se pelo facto, mas havia algo pendente, uma nuvem, um obstáculo que poderia arruinar todo aquele clima e pior, podia conduzir o seu amigo à loucura.

Ia retornar à cozinha quando viu que Eren acabava de desarrumar totalmente os cabelos de Armin que ria de algo que o moreno tinha dito e o telemóvel deste tocou. Ao olhar para ecrã, a boa disposição dissipou ligeiramente e entendeu o porquê ao escutar o Ómega loiro pedir para falar. De seguida, testemunhou os instintos possessivos e de proteção que fizeram com que o amigo seguido pelo loiro se afastasse para outra divisão da casa. Dessa forma, pretendia evitar que Levi tomasse conhecimento da chamada, impedindo o contacto entre o Comandante e aquele Ómega.

"_Por falar nele_…", pensou o Alfa que esperava encontrá-lo na cozinha.

\- Hei Mikasa. - Chamou. - Onde está o baixinho?

\- Ofereceu-se para ir pôr o lixo lá fora nas traseiras. - Respondeu a Beta, vendo o amigo agradecer e seguir a indicação que lhe tinha dado. Perguntou-se pela razão, mas quando Carla a chamou, optou por questionar o Alfa mais tarde.

Entretanto Jean acabava de abrir a porta que dava acesso às traseiras da casa e cruzou-se com Levi que preparava-se para entrar na casa. Porem, como o Alfa barrou a passagem, o Ómega ofereceu-lhe um olhar pouco amistoso.

\- Sai da frente.

"_Realmente só o Eren podia encontrar um Ómega destes que não desvia o olhar e não tem medo algum de falar desta forma com um Alfa_", concluiu.

\- Podemos falar? - Indagou perante o ar desconfiado do outro. - É importante. - Acrescentou.

\- Não sei o que nós temos para conversar, mas podes falar. - Respondeu, cruzando os braços e viu como o outro fechava a porta atrás dele.

"_Ok, tenho que pensar em como vou tocar no assunto e… não me distrair com estes olhos e puta que pariu as feromonas! Mesmo que as controle continuam… ok! Foco! Foco!_", recriminou-se antes de conseguir organizar os pensamentos.

\- Quero falar da tua relação com o Eren.

\- Não vejo o que tens tu a ver com isso. - Retrucou de imediato e pasmo, Jean notou as feromonas que emitiam desafio, como se provocasse no sentido do conflito.

\- O Eren é meu amigo. - Começou por dizer, forçando-se a ignorar a postura desafiante. - E eu preocupo-me com o que possa vir a acontecer, se ignorarmos que apesar dos vossos sentimentos, existe o Comandante Smith que para todos os efeitos é o teu Alfa aos olhos da lei.

Ao longo das palavras pronunciadas Jean reparou nas alterações subtis nas feromonas de Levi, sobretudo ao falar o nome do Comandante e ao referir que ele era o seu Alfa.

Embora fosse verdade que o jovem com heterocromia controlava bem as emoções e consequentemente, as feromonas, existiam aspetos instintivos na natureza de cada espécie que impedia que mesmo os mais experientes fossem capazes de esconder sentimentos.

Sem margem para dúvidas, o Alfa viu a forma como o outro se irritou com a ideia de chamar outra pessoa que não o Eren, como o seu Alfa. Instintivamente reagiu, exalando as feromonas tumultuosas e claramente, segurando as palavras que diria sem pensar.

Esse tipo de reação também apanhou Levi de surpresa, mas depressa veio a realização de que Jean tinha razão. Ele realmente quis fingir que não existia um problema. Perdeu-se em sensações novas e nos braços do moreno, mas a realidade regressava para o atormentar.

Em breve, o Comandante estaria de volta e só então, seria verdadeiramente consciente do que tinha feito. As palavras repletas de ameaça ressoaram na sua cabeça e arrepiou-se. Mais uma vez, pressentia que os bons momentos seriam devorados pelo futuro que o aguardava.

De nada serviria o quanto queria continuar com Eren e os seus amigos que também o respeitavam e tratavam como se sempre estivesse estado ali. Em breve, teria que voltar para a realidade.

Pedir ajuda significava arruinar a vida daqueles que o aceitavam como um igual.

Pronunciar as palavras erradas arrastaria o Eren para um destino que podia resultar na morte.

Sendo assim, restava-lhe somente o consolo de poder viver aqueles momentos da melhor forma possível, pois poderiam ser os últimos…

"_Pelo menos, até que encontre uma forma de eliminar aquele Alfa_", concluiu, "_Fugir, prejudicará todos à minha volta, mas se ele morrer…_".

\- Eu posso ajudar. - Falou Jean, chamando a atenção do jovem perdido em pensamentos. - Se confiares em mim, posso ajudar. Tu não queres que ficar com o Comandante, pois não? Diz-me, eu preciso saber… tu e o Armin são tratados da mesma forma? Ele… abusa de vocês?

O Alfa sentia um nó na garganta ao colocar aquelas questões, mas esse nó não era tão grande como aquele que Levi sentia. Este obrigou-se a manter o olhar fixo, visto que qualquer sinal errado acabaria por evidenciar a vontade de confirmar as suspeitas do outro. O Ómega percebeu que aquele à sua frente estava não só preocupado com ele, mas também com Armin. Comprovava assim a estranha ligação entre os dois, sobre a qual pouco ou nada sabia.

Com muito esforço silenciou, prendeu e anulou as feromonas que o denunciariam. O preço era muito alto e a palavra confiança sempre deixou um sabor amargo na sua boca. Juntamente com as palavras do Comandante que o alertavam para as consequências de dizer as coisas erradas, também ouvia os risos e escárnio de Mário, o que na cidade das Trevas foi o Alfa que mais o ensinou a não confiar em ninguém. Mesmo sem fechar os olhos, podia ver o rosto desse Alfa contorcer-se com malícia e ironia enquanto o via agonizar no chão.

_Quantas vezes terás que rastejar até aprender que não podes confiar em ninguém?_

_Todos têm e movem-se segundo os seus próprios interesses, portanto, quando confias és apenas mais uma peça do jogo e todas as peças só são úteis até certo ponto._

_Ninguém te quer ajudar._

_A única forma de venceres o jogo é aprenderes a usar os peões, como todos os outros. _

_E tens que fazer isso sozinho._

_Todo o resto é ilusão porque sempre estás sozinho_.

Escutou essas palavras inúmeras vezes. Normalmente, depois de ser castigado, mas havia ocasiões em que o seu antigo proprietário decidia comentar essas coisas. Dessa forma, pretendia implantar essas ideias na sua cabeça e o facto é que sempre que optava por não confiar, o perigo afastava-se. Mantendo-se impassível, indiferente, distante e calculista em muitas ocasiões preservou a sua integridade física e mental.

Pese embora, o ódio que nutria por aquele Alfa, a verdade é que mesmo que inconscientemente, ele transmitiu-lhe formas bastante efetivas de lidar com várias situações.

Levi continuava sem responder às questões colocadas por Jean, mas sabia o que devia dizer e também que não podia vacilar. Por muito que não visse mentiras nos olhos do Alfa que parecia espelhar uma preocupação sincera, o Ómega concluiu que o preço era demasiado elevado.

Quando se livrasse daquela situação em que estava, teria que fazê-lo por conta própria.

\- Imagino que não seja fácil confiar, mas apesar de eu e o Eren termos começado com o pé errado, hoje mesmo com todas as discussões… é como um irmão. - Admitiu, encostando-se à porta e desviando um pouco o olhar. - Sabes que nos conhecemos na escola, certo?

\- Sim, ele comentou que conheceu a maioria dos amigos na escola. - Confirmou Levi.

\- No início admito que não gostava dele. - Disse com um sorriso fraco. - Graças à importância do pai dele, o Dr. Jaeger, não havia uma única pessoa que não soubesse quem ele era e por isso, acreditei durante muito tempo que essa era a razão para que estivesse sempre rodeado de pessoas. Pensei que se aproveitava da fama do pai para ter protagonismo e por isso, tinha a vida facilitada. - Riu um pouco. - Os Ómegas andaram sempre à volta dele. Também havia os interesseiros, como é normal, pois esses existem em todo o lado. Contudo, descobri que a maioria gostava dele por outros motivos.

\- Basicamente não gostavas dele… porque querias estar no lugar dele? - Deduziu o rapaz de olhos desiguais.

\- Sim, podes chamar de ciúmes. - Confessou, coçando a cabeça com um ar um pouco embaraçado. - Com o passar do tempo, fui vendo aquele idiota envolvido em todas as confusões na escola e eu… bem, eu queria distância desse tipo de pessoas. Queria ter boas notas, ser conhecido por um comportamento exemplar, encontrar um bom emprego e levar uma vida digna e segundo os padrões da sociedade.

\- Alguma coisa mudou. - Concluiu o rapaz de cabelos negros curioso. - Embora, seja certo que pelo que percebi, tens o teu bom emprego e um bom estilo de vida.

\- Sim, mas só quando conheci o Eren… não aquele de quem todos ouviam falar, mas aquele que…

* * *

**Flashback**

\- Se é assim, qual é o problema? - O moreno de olhos verdes sorria à sua frente com um cabelo completamente desalinhado, uma mancha negra na bochecha e a roupa totalmente empoeirada.

Os dois tinham saído da sala do diretor que os ameaçara com suspensão de dias, caso se envolvessem em outro conflito.

Jean e Eren já tinham discutido outras vezes no passado, pois sempre frequentaram a mesma escola desde crianças, mas aquela era a primeira vez que falavam verdadeiramente, sem que fossem frases soltas ou palavras de provocação. As palavras do moreno fizeram o outro parar no meio do corredor, onde o outro deu mais alguns passos em frente e parou um pouco mais adiante, mantendo o mesmo sorriso.

\- Não é bom ser honesto? - Perguntou divertido. - Eu admito que sempre te achei um idiota de primeira classe. Sempre a querer fazer tudo certinho, mas hoje mostraste que não és como a maioria. No fundo, também não queres nada disto. Sabes que não podes ser feliz, vendo tanta injustiça e por isso, tenho a certeza que o Marco gostou do que viu e ouviu.

Jean sentiu-se corar.

\- Hei, eu não…

Eren riu.

\- Não vale a pena mentires, Jean e antes que desmintas, não preferes que te ajude?

\- Mas tu não estás com ele? - Perguntou confuso.

\- Estivemos confusos, mas os dois sabemos que somos só amigos e a razão é muito simples, eu não sou quem ele procura e vice-versa.

\- Então…

\- Então, tens todas as hipóteses, sobretudo agora que paraste de fazer parte do rebanho de ovelhas que segue cegamente as regras sem as questionar. - Estendeu a mão. - O que dizes? Juntas-te ao Clube dos Visionários? Antes que negues, lembra-te que o Marco está lá.

\- Jaeger…

\- Não tens que agradecer. - Brincou e em seguida, suspirou. - E agora como vou explicar à minha mãe que parti os dentes a várias pessoas diferentes?

Jean também suspirou.

\- Acho que parti o braço de alguém… se conseguires pensar numa boa desculpa, acho que também vou precisar.

Os dois suspiraram em uníssono.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

\- Ele esteve com o Marco? - Indagou Levi, sentindo que se irritava sem razão cada vez que pensava em todas as vezes que viu Eren e Marco trocarem sorrisos ou palavras num tom que sempre lhe parecia excessivamente próximo.

\- Nada de sério, como já disse até porque o Marco também passou por momentos complicados e não queria falar muito disso, porque devia ser o próprio a tocar no assunto. - Falou Jean, mas pressentindo as feromonas do outro resolveu acrescentar. - Antes de conhecer o Marco ou do Eren te conhecer a ti, não estivemos com as pessoas certas… éramos novos e quando se é mais inexperiente e mesmo não querendo, deixamo-nos ser influenciados e cometemos alguns erros. E se for sincero, tanto eu como a maioria do pessoal na escola, pensava que ele estava com a Christa. - Pegou no telemóvel enquanto procurava uma fotografia em específico e assim que a encontrou riu um pouco, virando o ecrã para o Ómega. - Eles dois chegavam assim à escola.

Levi aproximou-se para ver a imagem e encontrou um Eren bem mais jovem com roupas de tonalidade escura que também a companheira que o agarrava pelo braço levava. Enquanto o moreno levava uma camisa sem mangas e calças rasgadas em vários pontos, a loira ao seu lado levava um top e minissaia com umas meias rasgadas e uns sapatos de salto. Os dois erguiam o dedo do meio na direção de alguém.

\- Eles…

\- O Eren fingiu namorar a Christa durante anos, porque nem a sociedade e acima de tudo os pais aceitavam que a filha escolhesse uma Beta como parceira. Como deves saber, os Ómegas têm sempre que escolher um Alfa como parceiro. - Explicou Jean, guardando o aparelho. - A entrada na adolescência para estes dois desligou-lhes alguns fusíveis e acho que entraram numa fase Emo ou algo do género. Todas as semanas chocavam colegas e professores, mas o pior eram as manifestações pelos direitos de igualdade ou mesmo os concertos na escola. Eu pensava que não só eles, mas todos nós acabaríamos por ser expulsos da escola por tudo o que fizemos e dissemos. Digamos que entrar no grupo de amigos do Eren teve mais influência em mim do que às vezes, gosto de admitir. - Olhou para Levi. - Mesmo que não pensasse que os Ómegas mereciam ser tratados como objeto, eu antes seria um mero espectador. Por muito que testemunhasse opiniões e situações em que não me identificava com os ideias de Sina ou Rose, nunca diria coisa alguma, mas ele nunca foi assim. Ele sempre se recusou a ceder, a calar e obedecer sem contestar e os Ómegas para ele sempre foram… a melhor coisa que já nos aconteceu. - Sorriu um pouco. - Quando formos visitar a Christa, pede-lhe que te mostre alguns vídeos do tempo de escola, com certeza vais ver por que razão éramos todos apontados na escola.

\- Mas mesmo com essa influência não és feliz. - Afirmou o rapaz de cabelos negros surpreendendo o outro. - Pelo que oiço, todos pretendem mudar-se para Maria, onde os ideais são mais compatíveis com o que pensam, mas tu… és o único que te acomodaste à vida que te deram em Sina.

\- A Mikasa e a Annie…

\- Pretendem mudar-se no próximo ano. - Interveio o rapaz. - És só tu que quer ficar. Nem mesmo o teu Ómega quer e tu sabes disso.

\- Ele disse-te? - Perguntou pasmo.

\- Os teus amigos estão preocupados com o ar entristecido dele, se bem que não tenho bem a certeza se é por viver em Sina, ou por saber a razão pela qual queres ficar. - Antes que Jean pudesse interromper, Levi não o deixou falar prosseguindo. - Se fores para Maria, não poderás voltar tantas vezes ou deixas de ter uma boa razão para voltar, a não ser para visitar família. Mesmo assim, pelo que pude entender até agora, aqueles que se mudam para Maria, deixam de ser bem-vindos. Assim, terias que cortar qualquer contacto com o Armin e essa é a razão para não ires embora.

Jean sentiu um nó na garganta.

\- Ele disse-te alguma coisa?

\- Está escrito na vossa cara. - Levi avançou alguns passos e agarrou a camisa de Jean para baixá-lo e ficarem ao mesmo nível antes de falar. - Que estás a enganar o Marco, isso é óbvio, mas não admito que prejudiques o Armin com isto. Quanto tempo pretendes prolongar isto? Dizes que o Eren e os amigos tiveram influência em ti? Então, diz-me por que raio estás em cima do muro, à espera que decidam por ti? - Empurrou Jean que o observava completamente estupefacto. - Alfa idiota…

Levi entrou na casa, depois de praticamente empurrar o Alfa para entrar enquanto pensava como felizmente tinha escapado às perguntas que lhe tinham sido feitas e além disso, aprendeu um pouco mais acerca das pessoas que o rodeavam.

Assim que entrou na sala, encontrou Armin bastante sorridente e Marco falava com Eren que de alguma forma, parecia-lhe um pouco mais tenso.

"_Quero perguntar-lhe porquê, mas… primeiro, quero que aquele magricelas o deixe sozinho_", pensava o rapaz com heterocromia que avançou alguns passos, antes de dizer:

\- O teu Alfa está a chamar-te.

\- O Jean? - Indagou Marco, saindo em seguida e Levi não entendia bem o porquê que teve a necessidade de mentir, mas se aquela era a única forma de que aquele deixasse o seu Alfa em paz…

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntou Levi, vendo que Eren parecia diferente por alguma razão.

\- Nada de especial. - Respondeu, desviando o olhar, mas puxou a mão de Levi para que a entrelaçassem. - O Jean estava contigo? Estou a sentir as feromonas dele em ti.

\- A conversar.

\- Conversar? Conversar sobre o quê? - Perguntou o moreno. - E porquê sozinhos?

\- Porque calhou que estivesse sozinho, mas desde quando preciso de autorização para falar com alguém?

\- Eu só não quero outro Alfa pert…

\- Eu sei tomar conta de mim. - Retrucou o Ómega insatisfeito por ver que o moreno tinha conseguido desviar a conversa e assim evitar falar do que realmente teria acontecido, enquanto esteve a falar com Jean.

* * *

Os passos ecoaram no quarto de hospital, onde o homem loiro de olhos azuis acabava de entrar depois de conseguir algumas permissões, que alguém com a sua hierarquia poderia conseguir rapidamente.

Após horas de viagem e de ter sido convocado para se dirigir de imediato à casa de Zackley, o Comandante não pôde adiar uma visita que queria fazer há algum tempo. Queria fazê-la desde do momento em que soube dos acontecimentos que decorreram na sua casa, pouco depois de ter ido para o campo de batalha.

Contudo, só agora tinha a oportunidade de entrar no quarto e ver o colega ainda com bastantes marcas evidentes do confronto com o seu vizinho. As manchas negras adornavam o rosto inchado em que lhe era impossível abrir na totalidade um dos olhos e a extensão de ligaduras no peito e gesso no braço esquerdo indiciavam um número considerável de fraturas.

\- Ir…Irvin? - Perguntou o colega um pouco ensonado pela medicação.

\- Nile pensava que nos veríamos na casa do Zackley e nunca aqui. - Parou ao lado da cama. - Sina sob ataque e tu aqui nesta condição lamentável.

\- Sina sob ataque? Então… o som das explosões.

\- Sim, eram reais. Pelo que percebi, tivemos direito a um espetáculo da Tropa de Exploração. - Comentou o Comandante. - Porém, não é isso que me traz aqui.

\- Vais chamar aquela… doida? Ou o Dr. Jaeger? Eles… - Suspirou, reparando como as dores ainda eram consideráveis sempre que respirava. - Eles… devem ter algo que acelere a minha recuperação.

\- Acelerar? - Questionou o loiro. - Não, desta forma é o ideal.

\- Huh? Isto não é hora para as tuas piadas, Irvin. - Falou o outro com uma voz um pouco arrastada. - Se Sina foi atacada, preciso sair daqui e depois de tratar dos idiotas de Maria, quero que me ajudes a levar aquele filho do Dr. Jaeger para uma bela execução pública. Atacar-me por causa daqueles dois Ómegas… mesmo a tua putinha loira se atreveu a tentar…ah! - Recebeu um golpe no estômago.

\- Sabes Nile, pouco me importa as tuas desavenças com a família Jaeger e embora, não fosse ficar satisfeito por saber que corrompeste a minha nova joia sem a minha permissão, acredita que possivelmente deixaria essa situação passar com maior facilidade. - Falou, vendo o sangue escorrer pela boca do outro que tossia sem parar. - Mas nunca, em caso algum, abras a boca para falar do meu Armin… aliás, tu não só falaste, como segundo sei, pelo Eren também o tentaste tocar… - Arrancou um dos tubos inseridos no braço do outro Alfa sem qualquer cuidado e aplicando um novo golpe ao outro que tentava mover-se, deixando-o a contorcer-se de dores na cama enquanto colocava o tubo à volta do pescoço de Nile. - Sempre te disse que o Armin é diferente. É **meu** e ninguém se devia atrever a fazer-lhe nada…e tu atreveste-te a pensar que o podias ter. Atreveste a tentar fazer-lhe mal. - Dizia, vendo o outro sufocar entre o sangue e a falta de ar que não conseguia receber. - Já devias saber, eu avisei mais do que uma vez… - Viu o pânico nos olhos do outro enquanto ia perdendo as forças para se debater. - O preço por tocar no que é **meu**…

Assistiu com frieza aos últimos instantes e quando teve a certeza que na cama jazia apenas um corpo ensanguentado e inerte, largou-o.

Em seguida, saiu do quarto encontrando dois militares.

\- Sigam as instruções que dei.

\- Sim, senhor!

"_Agora que tratei deste assunto, irei averiguar qual a extensão do que realmente aconteceu e em seguida, irei ver os meus Ómegas…_", sorriu de lado.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	23. Pressão

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X-**

* * *

**Pressão**

Com o cansaço e algumas dores a empurrá-lo para debaixo dos lençóis, o Ómega encontrou apenas uma razão para não manter os olhos fechados.

Cheirava a comida e o seu estômago não aprovava a ideia de continuar entregue ao sono.

Os raios de sol atravessavam as cortinas e tocavam a pele exposta, que se escondia em algumas partes com um lençol que cobria pouco mais do que as suas costas e se entrelaçava nas suas pernas. O corpo maioritariamente descoberto levava as marcas de uma noite que o impediu de levantar cedo como normalmente fazia.

O outro ocupante da casa parou na porta com um sorriso apaixonado no rosto ao assistir como lentamente o seu parceiro começava a acordar. Viu os olhos semicerrados procurarem o foco e a forma desorientada como se sentou na cama, deixando escapar um bocejo.

\- Bom dia.

A voz do Alfa de olhos azuis ecoou no quarto, colocando o Ómega em alerta que pela iluminação deduziu que devia ser mais tarde do que o habitual. Porém, o jovem de fios dourados não deixou que saísse da cama e pediu que se mantivesse onde estava. Conforme ia deixando o sono para trás, o rapaz de cabelos negros ia notando alguns pormenores, tais como aquele que o fez puxar o lençol rapidamente para se cobrir. Sobretudo as partes mais íntimas.

\- Pára de rir, Reiner. - Queixou-se o outro completamente ruborizado.

\- Surpreende-me que ainda tenhas tanto a esconder, depois de tudo o que fizemos a noite passada. - Afirmou, vendo como Bertholdt parecia ficar ainda mais vermelho.

\- Reiner!

\- Pronto, pronto, vou parar. - Disse divertido com a situação e sentou-se na beira da cama, estendendo uma bandeja com comida.

\- Obrigado. - Agradeceu, olhando em volta e depois para a bandeja. - Oh meu Deus, que horas são? Desculpa, Reiner. Eu devia ter levantando mais cedo. Não devia fazer-te perder tempo comig… - Foi interrompido com um beijo.

\- Não peças desculpa. - Sussurrou. - Nada que faça por ti é uma perda de tempo. - Acariciou o rosto do Ómega antes de criar uma distância entre os dois. - Não penses nas horas. Só irei à base militar mais tarde.

\- Mais tarde? - Perguntou, bebendo um pouco do sumo de maçã que havia sobre a bandeja.

\- Sim, pelos vistos, assim como eu vários colegas foram dispensados de apresentar-se cedo na base. Estão em reuniões. O que é normal tendo em conta os recentes acontecimentos. - Explicou o Alfa. - Quando saí logo pela manhã para ir comprar pão, encontrei a Ymir que trazia uma Christa mal-humorada.

\- Discutiram? - Indagou.

Reiner suspirou.

\- A nossa amiga pensou que seria uma boa ideia sair de noite para ir até à fronteira descobrir o que aconteceu com a Sasha e o Connie.

\- Sozinha?

\- Sim. - Confirmou o loiro. - A sorte dela foi cruzar-se com um dos nossos companheiros que está a vigiar a fronteira, em concreto, o local onde o conflito aconteceu. Tentei saber quem era para agradecer, mas a Ymir só chamava o Alfa de sedutor barato.

\- Sedutor barato? - Questionou Berth confuso.

\- Acho que deve ter causado ciúmes à Ymir e tu sabes como ela é. - Disse Reiner com vontade de rir, que logo passou ao notar o ar do companheiro. - O que foi?

\- Se calhar devíamos pensar melhor, Reiner.

\- Sobre o quê?

Bertholdt baixou um pouco a cabeça, procurando ocultar a sua expressão atrás das mexas de cabelo desorganizadas. Desde que despertara, por momentos apenas conseguiu ceder perante a maravilhosa sensação de ter o seu corpo tomado pelas feromonas do Alfa.

O corpo saciado, os instintos submersos num estado sublime queriam enevoar a sua mente que perante as palavras do Alfa reagiu com receio de um futuro incerto.

\- A decisão que tomámos… - Pronunciou incapaz de encarar o loiro. - Será que este é o momento certo para tomar uma decisão destas? Num cenário em que não sabemos o que aconteceu com os nossos amigos e em que a guerra é uma possibilidade cada vez maior… não achas que não pensámos nas consequências?

\- Berth. - Murmurou, segurando numa das mãos do seu parceiro. - Talvez seja arriscado, mas lembrando tudo o que sentimos e dissemos um ao outro, nada me parece mais certo. Mas se tu não quiseres…

O Ómega ergueu o rosto com os olhos brilhantes pelas lágrimas que tentava segurar.

\- Eu quero, mas… tenho medo. E se esta decisão for egoísta da nossa parte? Não quero que… - Atrapalhava-se com as palavras. - E se o nosso filho nascer no meio de uma guerra?

Reiner tocou no rosto do seu parceiro, exalando feromonas que tencionavam dissipar todo o tremor e inquietação.

\- O Gabriel disse que nenhuma das partes tem interesse numa guerra, mas independentemente disso, eu vou proteger-te. Jamais deixaria que te acontecesse algo. Tu, eu… e o que pode vir a ser a nossa família… essa será a minha prioridade. A minha família estará sempre acima de qualquer coisa.

* * *

***_Levi_***

Se há uma coisa que aprendi acerca das residências na superfície, é que todas parecem ser novas. Como se saíssem de imagens que considerava irreais. Aquelas que em algumas ocasiões pude ver em livros que tive em mãos. Todas as casas caracterizavam-se por uma elegância e atmosfera que destacavam o quão estranha era a minha presença naquele lugar.

Contudo, em última instância, eram as pessoas da casa que marcavam o meu desconforto.

Ali em concreto, Carla dissipava qualquer incómodo que pudesse sentir. Tratava-me de um modo que entre o frio na barriga e o embaraço também deixava algo bom dentro de mim. Uma sensação que fazia com que quisesse mantê-la por perto e consequentemente, não repudiava os gestos de carinho que iam desde carícias no rosto e nos cabelos até abraços repentinos.

O normal seria empurrá-la ou pedir que parasse, mas acabava até por fazer o oposto. Como se algo dentro de mim, estivesse desesperado por gestos como aquele.

Ao questionar Armin acerca disso, ele disse-me que era normal. O que ela demonstrava era um carinho típico de uma mãe e tendo em consideração, os aspetos mais comuns dos Ómegas que os fazia ter uma forte ligação familiar, o que eu sentia era normal.

Não contrariei a explicação, mas pensava em como não fazia muito sentido querer algo que nunca vi antes. Diria até que sentia falta de uma coisa que nunca tive. O que era ridículo.

Cresci sem que o conceito de pai ou mãe estivessem presentes. Na minha inocência, inicialmente posso ter chorado por não ter ninguém a quem chamar de pai ou mãe, visto que todos os Alfas que me tiveram, faziam questão de me dizer que não existia qualquer relação entre mim e eles, portanto, sei que nunca conheci os meus pais. Até porque segundo o que ouvi dizer, eu seria capaz de reconhecê-los e vice-versa se nos tivéssemos cruzado alguma vez.

Os proprietários que me tiveram disseram ter pena e pensaram que lhes podia ser útil e por isso, iam-me tirando da rua sempre que acabava sozinho.

De todos, o Mário foi quem sem dúvida, abriu os meus olhos para a realidade.

Fui um idiota todas as vezes em que pensei que ter pais mudaria alguma coisa. Segundo ele, a minha história seria como tantas outras. O meu pai seria provavelmente um cliente de alguma prostituta que engravidou por acidente, mas assim que me teve nos braços, corrigiu o erro, livrando-se de mim.

Fui um acidente, um erro, alguém não desejado, talvez vendido em troca de algum bem essencial e por isso, cresci sozinho e entregue às mãos de desconhecidos que me tratavam sempre como um objeto.

Na Cidade das Trevas os laços familiares não tinham qualquer valor, mas à superfície eram tratados como algo precioso. Ou quem sabe, fosse uma característica de um número restrito de pessoas em Sina e Rose. Seja como for, talvez me sentisse pouco à vontade com as reações instintivas estranhas porque nunca tinha tido contacto com uma coisa dessas antes.

Não havia outra razão.

Não podia sentir a carência de algo que nunca tive e que nunca me fez falta.

Consegui crescer e desenrascar-me sozinho. Alcancei a superfície e em breve, tencionava escapar e ser livre sem que em momento algum, as figuras parentais fossem necessárias.

Desde que cheguei à superfície também descobri qual o meu destino. O meu desejo de liberdade sempre esteve presente, mas não tinha um local em mente. Apenas acreditei que teria que existir um sítio, onde ser propriedade de alguém não fosse normal. Onde ter opinião, poder fazer escolhas fosse uma coisa habitual.

Disseram-me muitas vezes que sonhava com o que não existia, mas falando com o Armin, o Eren e os seus amigos descobri que o meu desejo, o meu sonho era real.

Toda a minha vida, raras foram as referências a Maria. Julguei erradamente que fosse um pequeno centro urbano de Rose ou Sina, mas não era nada disso. Era uma região extensa pelo que tinha visto num mapa mostrado pela Mikasa, quando lhe perguntei se era uma cidade.

Maria era o paraíso que sempre procurei sem saber, desde que fui consciente que devia fugir.

A minha vontade de ir para lá foi aumentado a cada fragmento de informação que fui recebendo das pessoas à minha volta.

E agora que vi o que fizeram em Sina? A Tropa de Exploração?

Quanto mais aprendia sobre eles, mais desejava fazer parte de algo assim. Ficar ao lado daqueles que onde outros enxergavam normalmente, eles viam injustiça. Defendiam os seus, lutavam para salvar e libertar outros, recebendo-os de braços abertos.

Quanto pensava em ser livre, sempre se levantavam várias questões sobre o que faria depois. Não queria uma vida simples, dedicada só aos meus interesses. Sim, havia coisas que queria fazer, mas poderia simplesmente esquecer todos os outros que podiam nunca ter a sorte de escapar?

Concluí que queria fazer algo por todos os que necessitavam apenas de um empurrão ou de uma mão que fosse em seu auxílio. Mas como o faria? E seria capaz de fazê-lo sozinho?

Os recentes acontecimentos deram-me a resposta que procurava.

Maria não se escondia no seu paraíso, mas procurava partilhá-lo e lutava por isso.

Um grupo que dedicava anos e anos na Cidade das Trevas e que infelizmente, nunca tive a sorte de me cruzar com ele. Esse grupo era o que procurava.

Queria ir para Maria e mostrar-lhes que podia ajudar. Queria juntar-me à Tropa de Exploração.

Sei que são soldados de elite, provavelmente um grupo de Alfas e quem sabe algum Beta, mas iria provar-lhes que podia aprender, treinar para não os atrapalhar e ajudar, não só com força de combate, mas também com conhecimento acerca de locais que certamente nunca chegaram a explorar, pois a imensidão da Cidade das Trevas perdia-se na penumbra e nas ilusões provocadas pelas sombras.

Refletir acerca do futuro começava também a trazer algo que não havia antes. Os meus pensamentos teimavam em incluir aquele Alfa de olhos verdes que abalava as minhas convicções e também os meus instintos. Se parasse para pensar nas coisas que lhe dizia ou as vezes que nos tocámos, não me reconhecia nesses comportamentos. Dava por mim a pensar que queria que aquele Alfa viesse comigo para Maria. Assustava-me não ser capaz de dissociar o meu futuro do dele.

Eu queria aquele Alfa.

Uma vontade, um desejo tão diferente e intenso que turvava qualquer dúvida ou receio.

Agora que me encontrava no quarto dele, na casa dos pais dele rodeado mais uma vez de dezenas de fotografias com sorrisos, cenários, roupas e idades diferentes, questionava-me como alguém como ele… alguém que podia descrever como o sol, se interessava por mim.

Não compreendia o porquê.

\- Se estiveres cansado, podes deitar-te na cama do meu Eren.

Olhei para a porta do quarto e encontrei a mãe dele com um sorriso rasgado e por momentos, temi que me abraçasse de novo sem aviso prévio e de uma forma que dificultava a respiração.

Assim que chegámos à casa, fez uma visita guiada por todas as divisões, mas deixou uma em específico para o final, onde insistiu que ficasse. Sim, era o quarto dele.

\- Obrigado, mas…

\- Não dormimos a noite toda. - Interrompeu. - Posso imaginar o quanto estás cansado e penso que todos merecemos um bom descanso. E embora sejas maravilhoso de qualquer das formas, as olheiras não favorecem ninguém.

Podia concluir que negar-me a descansar não era uma opção.

\- Sendo assim… posso dormir um pouco na sala.

\- Não, não. - Negou de imediato. - Fica aqui na cama do meu Eren. Imagina como vai ficar feliz quando te encontrar aí ou então quando sentir as feromonas nos lençóis. - Juntou as mãos enquanto os olhos brilhavam. - Quero que te encontre na cama! Nenhum Alfa resistiria a tal coisa! Aww, já consigo imaginar os meus netos!

Mais uma vez não respondi aquele tipo de comentário. Ela conseguia embaraçar-me com demasiada facilidade. Como se supõe que devo responder aquelas coisas?

Ainda assim, optei por permanecer no quarto e procurei refúgio dos olhares assustadores de Carla debaixo dos lençóis. A sensação de conforto e proteção fizeram com que mesmos os gritinhos e comentários da mãe dele se distanciassem da minha cabeça. Nem me apercebi quando saiu do quarto, deixando-me sozinho e envolto na presença do Alfa.

Inevitavelmente, recordei a última troca de palavras que tivemos.

* * *

**Flashback**

Assisti da porta da cozinha como todos se despediam, dado que Annie já estava no carro à espera de Mikasa, Jean já tinha saído há uns minutos atrás e Eren tentava convencer sem sucesso Carla a aceitar que ele nos levasse de boleia para a casa dela. Em resposta, lembrou ao filho que ele já estava atrasado e que apanharíamos um táxi mais tarde.

Quando os olhos dele encontraram os meus, senti mais uma vez um frio na barriga. Por mais que tentasse não olhar tanto para ele, acabava sempre por ceder. Se ele não reparasse talvez não fosse tão embaraçoso, mas pelo menos eu ainda tentava disfarçar e controlar-me.

Ele quase não mostrava vergonha e por isso, podia sentir constantemente o olhar dele sobre mim. E quando sorria da mesma forma que estava a fazer naquele momento, podia sentir o meu rosto quente.

Vi como veio na minha direção, agarrando na minha mão e guiou-me até ao corredor, longe dos olhares curiosos. Os olhos verdes presos nos meus continuavam a não ver afronta alguma no meu comportamento, embora o normal fosse baixar o rosto perante a presença dele.

Sabia que ia sentir falta de ser tratado assim, mas infelizmente teria que abdicar de momentos assim, até encontrar uma forma efetiva de lidar com o Comandante. Já tinha algumas ideias em mente, mas precisava de tempo e de conseguir pôr as mãos em algumas coisas importantes.

\- Volto daqui a algumas horas. - Começou por dizer, ainda segurando na minha mão direita. - Quando voltar, gostava que aceitasses… - Corou ligeiramente. - Queria que saísses comigo.

\- Sair. - Repeti, não entendo o porquê do pouco à vontade dele. - Sair para onde?

\- Um passeio. Só nós os dois. - Disse ainda um pouco ruborizado. - Quero que vejas um lugar de que gosto muito por isso… espera por mim, ok?

\- Eu espero. - Afirmei, vendo como abria mais um sorriso que me trazia novamente um frio na barriga.

Segundo o que tinha percebido, ele podia chegar bastante tarde ou só no dia seguinte. Nada disso seria um impedimento para esperar por ele, exceto se o Comandante chegasse entretanto. Portanto, provavelmente não deveria prometer algo assim e…

Apercebi-me que aquela podia ser a minha última oportunidade de conversar com ele.

Passaria muito tempo até que pudesse estar numa situação como aquela.

Se o Comandante chegasse, até pôr o meu plano em marcha, teria que viver bastante tempo sem as palavras, sem aquela mão entrelaçada na minha, sem poder…

As minhas mãos seguraram os colarinhos da camisa que levava para trazer a sua boca até à minha. Vi surpresa no seu olhar, mas logo colocou uma mão sobre a minha cintura, correspondendo ao beijo.

Queria recordar a textura, o gosto, a sensação que invadia todos os meus sentidos.

Ele inclinou ligeiramente o rosto, entreabrindo os lábios e de seguida, encontrei a língua dele, arrepiando-me ao mesmo tempo que o ouvia gemer contra a minha boca. Como acabei por fazer o mesmo, as mãos dele vieram até à minha cintura com maior firmeza, descendo até às minha coxas. Não foram precisas palavras para deixar-me levar pela força com que me ergueu, segurando somente nas minhas coxas e assim, ajustar a nossa posição para que nos pudéssemos beijar sem pensar na diferença de altura.

Apoiei uma das mãos no seu ombro e a outra agarrei os seus cabelos, continuando a explorar aquela boca que se movia a um ritmo que os dois parecíamos conhecer instintivamente.

Arranhei a nuca dele com a minha mão e em resposta, prensou-me com força contra a parede, criando uma fricção entre os corpos que fez com que surgisse um gemido simultâneo de ambos, sufocando pelas nossas bocas ainda coladas.

Assim que ele criou espaço para recuperarmos o fôlego, olhando-o nos olhos…aquele verde selvagem, turvado pelo desejo fez uma espécie de choque percorrer-me. Sem pensar, como se o meu corpo soubesse o que deveria fazer, puxei os cabelos dele para procurar expor o pescoço dele que gemeu com o gesto enquanto aproximei a minha boca daquela zona sensível.

_Meu…_

_Quero este Alfa._

_Meu! Não quero que mais ninguém o toque! Quero que todos saibam que…_

Repentinamente, um empurrão pouco subtil, despertou-me do que parecia ser um transe que se tinha apoderado da minha mente e percebi que impediu que o mordesse no pescoço. Um pouco confuso, encarei-o e vi que virava o rosto, dizendo:

\- Agora não é…

\- Põe-me no chão. - Falei num tom seco.

Ele assim o fez e com a respiração ainda agitada, disse:

\- Ouve, não me interpretes mal. Eu quero que… - Corou. - Mas sem falar com…

\- Quando não quiseres que faça alguma coisa, diz. - Empurrei-o de vez para que se afastasse. Sentia-me bem mais irritado que julgava ser normal e os meus instintos reagiam negativamente àquele gesto dele, a toda aquela hesitação.

\- Não é…

\- Bom trabalho. - Falei, deixando-o a falar sozinho.

**Fim do flashback**

* * *

Continuava sem compreender o comportamento dele. Num momento, estava a querer tocar-me a qualquer oportunidade e apenas porque queria…

O que será que queria fazer naquele momento?

Cobri o rosto com os lençóis, questionando-me como podia, depois de tanto treino deixar que os instintos ainda se manifestassem daquela forma. O que quer que fosse, devia evitar colocar-me numa situação semelhante, visto que aquilo levou a que me empurrasse.

Talvez, fosse melhor perguntar se há alguma coisa que ele não goste em específico, afinal eu nunca estive e nem quis estar envolvido com ninguém antes.

As relações entre as pessoas na superfície eram mais complicadas do que pensava, sobretudo se pensasse no caso do Armin, o Jean e o Marco. Ouvi este último dizer claramente à Annie e à Mikasa que queria ir para Maria, mas sabia que o seu Alfa dificilmente abandonaria Sina. Essa afirmação foi seguida de um olhar triste na direção da cozinha, onde na altura se encontrava o Armin a preparar qualquer coisa na companhia de Carla. Portanto, bastou que ligasse os pontos e com frases soltas e conversas aqui e ali, pude concluir que jamais aceitaria a ajuda de ninguém.

Acima de tudo se esse alguém já tivesse os seus problemas e em vez de lidar com eles, quisesse ainda acrescentar-me a essa lista. Só esperava que o Jean tomasse a melhor decisão e se mantivesse longe do Armin… esse que teria que provavelmente demoraria a compreender tudo o que faria para o livrar do Comandante e levá-lo comigo para longe de toda aquela confusão.

* * *

\- É um excelente resultado sem dúvida alguma. - Elogiou Zackley ao observar de perto a rapariga de longos cabelos castanhos, cabisbaixa e trémula. - Não há qualquer traço de que algum dia tivesse sido um Beta.

\- Sim, funcionou perfeitamente como pode confirmar. - Falou o Comandante, acabando de ler a última folha de um conjunto que teve a discutir e sobre as quais ouviu diversas opiniões de outros membros influentes, sentados à mesa. - Peço então que todos pensem no que afirmei aqui hoje e me deem uma resposta o mais breve possível, visto que a situação é delicada e as pessoas anseiam por respostas e acima de tudo por uma explicação ou retaliação.

\- São propostas arrojadas, mas como sempre, prometemos pensar no assunto. - Falou Zackley que viu a rapariga trémula, seguir o Comandante quando este começou a afastar-se. - E vais falar com ela, suponho. Precisamos que alguém explique à Doutora, de que lado deve ficar.

\- Com certeza. Com licença. - Respondeu Irvin, saindo da sala e vendo como a rapariga o seguia sempre de cabeça baixa. - Um pouco de paciência, pequena Sasha. Depois desta conversa, irei devolver-te ao Connie e deixar-vos na vossa casa.

\- Sim senhor. - Respondeu a voz trémula.

A Ómega não tinha escutado o teor da reunião, mas podia deduzir do que falavam, dado que desde que entraram em Rose, as notícias do ataque a Sina espalharam-se por toda a parte.

Depois da chegada ao local da reunião, aguardou em silêncio numa sala ao lado de Connie que não dissera uma só palavra desde que se tinham voltado a encontrar e a companheira não o podia censurar, apenas podia imaginar o que lhe teriam dito.

Subitamente, um dos soldados ordenou que ela se levantasse e o acompanhasse. Apenas nesse momento, Connie tentou impedir, mas Sasha depressa disse que não havia problema e obedeceu. Não sabia o que esperar, mas acabou por entrar na sala onde a reunião terminava e teve que deixar que todos os intervenientes a observassem de perto para que testemunhassem em primeira mão o efeito da vacina que tornava possível transformar Betas em Ómegas.

\- Irvin? Claro era só o que faltava.

Hanji acabava de se levantar de um cadeirão de uma sala, onde havia vários soldados como segurança e a quem o Comandante deu indicações para saírem.

\- Ouvi dizer que estás um pouco exaltada.

A mulher preparava-se para gritar na direção do amigo, quando notou na outra presença na sala. A rapariga cabisbaixa que reconhecia pela aparência, mas não como…

\- Sasha?! - Olhou para Irvin.

\- Não querias saber se funcionava e era possível? Pois aqui tens a prova.

\- Ela foi uma das… - As ideias organizavam-se na sua mente, recordando que lhe tinha dito que vários Betas tinham sido utilizados em testes. - Então é verdade, vocês seus filhos da _puta _usaram qualquer um que vos apareceu na frente para confirmar se a _merda_ da vacina funcionava?! Como é que puderam fazer uma coisa dessas?!

\- Hanji, sugiro que te acalmes. - Falou calmamente, mas deixando as feromonas agressivas que exigiam submissão espalharem-se pela sala e logo viu de soslaio, Sasha querer encolher-se.

\- És um monstro! Não penses que me assustas com feromonas, Irvin! Estou habituada a esta _merda_ há anos e pára de assustá-la!

\- Então fala mais baixo e educadamente e pode ser que possamos negociar. - Respondeu e a Beta tinha vontade honestamente de esmurrar aquele rosto calmo e calculista, mas via como Sasha estava quase a chorar de pânico com as feromonas e decidiu recuar e deixar feromonas submissas escaparem para satisfazer a vontade do Alfa que sorriu de lado.

\- Não sei o que pretendes vindo aqui, Irvin mas eu não vou compactuar com isto. Isto é doentio.

\- A tua lealdade deve ser do nosso lado. - Falou o Comandante.

\- A minha lealdade está do lado do que está certo. Atacaram à cobardia os soldados de Maria e andaram a fazer experiências neles e também nos pobres coitados que tiveram a infelicidade de se cruzar convosco. - Disse Hanji inconformada com o estado da rapariga que continuava a tremer, mas sem se mover. - Foi uma pena que não estivesses cá quando a Tropa de Exploração atacou…

Irvin sorriu.

\- Achas que teriam sido capazes de derrubar-me?

\- Acho que vão cortar a tua cabeça e usá-la como troféu, assim que saibam que és tu o monstro por detrás de tudo isto. - Retrucou a Beta.

\- Hum, vamos ver quem tem mais a perder. - Afirmou demasiado calmo na opinião de Hanji que continuava a querer afastar aquele Alfa dali para poder conversar com Sasha. - Talvez até tenham mais poder de ataque, mas nós sabemos que as armas de nada servem, se por exemplo, o próprio ar se tornar o inimigo.

A Beta estremeceu.

\- Não podes estar a pensar em…

\- Pergunto-me quantos conseguiremos eliminar. - Disse com um meio sorriso. - Mas tu não tens por que pensar nisso. Afinal, de certo modo és tão culpada quanto eu. Ajudaste, lembras-te? Dra. Zoe, se eles também souberem…

\- Eu não… não ponhas palavras na minha boca. Os meus estudos nunca foram para…

\- Nada disso importa. O que importa são os factos, mas não é sobre isso que quero falar. - Afirmou. - Preciso que acompanhes a Sasha, até porque vai precisar de uma boa médica.

\- Vieste aqui para pedir que trate dela? - Perguntou desconfiada.

\- Dela e do pequeno que não importa como nasça, quero que cuides da sua saúde. - Disse e viu os olhos da Beta arregalarem-se.

\- Então, não era só impres… tu, vocês abusaram dela…

\- Diz-me Hanji quando foi a última vez que falaste com o Moblit? - Indagou, vendo a Beta ficar mais tensa. - Se te recusares a negociar comigo, o que achas que vai acontecer? Não só com ele, mas com esta princesinha… - Falou, passando a mão nos cabelos de Sasha que se encolhia cada vez mais. - Tanta coisa que pode correr errado, apenas porque queres tomar a decisão errada.

* * *

\- Tens uma mão ótima para a cozinha. - Elogiava Carla ao provar o tempero da comida que preparavam na cozinha.

\- Não é nada de especial. - Murmurou Levi.

\- Podes dar-me a receita? - Pediu Marco, assim que provou da colher que Carla lhe passou.

\- Tch, já disse que… - O som de um carro no exterior, mas sobretudo umas feromonas que recordava pelas piores razões chamaram a sua atenção e assim que espreitou, sentiu um nó no estômago.

\- Sasha! - Exclamou Marco que saiu acompanhado por Carla e Armin que seguiram logo atrás, deixando para trás o outro Ómega que maldizia o tempo que passou rápido demais.

"_Merda, merda… não vou ter tempo de fazer as coisas como queria_", pensava Levi, tentando controlar as próprias feromonas para não deixar escapar sinais de agitação, antes de sair atrás dos outros três que encontrou paralisados a meio do jardim.

Connie entrava com duas malas para uma casa na vizinhança, embora Levi se recordasse claramente que aqueles dois amigos do Alfa não viviam em Sina. Viu a rapariga que conhecia como Sasha dos comentários e fotografias que os amigos tinham, mas que naquele momento não espelhava qualquer tipo de alegria que se habituou a ver nas imagens. Pelo contrário, reconhecia aquele tipo de comportamento temeroso, a roçar o pânico e totalmente submissa.

Irvin fechava a porta do carro e sorriu na direção da casa, onde Armin foi o primeiro a sair do choque e dirigir-se ao Alfa.

\- Comandante, que bom vê-lo.

\- Meu pequeno. - Sorriu na direção de Armin, acariciando os cabelos loiros do Ómega. - Que bom que não te aconteceu nada.

\- Exijo uma explicação! - Falou Carla, indo até ao portão da casa. - O que aconteceu com ela? Por que raio ela é uma…

\- Infelizmente, a Sasha foi apanhada num conflito terrível na fronteira e como já dissemos em outras ocasiões, há outros investigadores que não usam a ciência por um bem maior…

\- Está a querer dizer-me que aqueles coitados da Cidade das Trevas que se matam por comida, agora têm grandes cientistas que podem fazer com que Betas se transformem em Ómegas?! - Falou Carla indignada. - Quem julga que sou? Alguma burra que não sabe somar dois mais dois?

\- É verdade, Sra. Jaeger. - Falou Sasha com uma voz trémula. - Não fosse pelo Comandante Smith, provavelmente não estaria viva.

Levi podia ver o pânico em toda a postura da rapariga que sempre imaginou pelo que diziam, uma Beta forte, alegre e confiante, mas que ali tremia a qualquer palavra do Alfa. Também reparou que no veículo, também se encontrava outra pessoa que conhecia. A Dra. Hanji Zoe que parecia também ter um olhar perdido e parecia ausente de toda a comoção.

\- Sasha não tens que mentir. - Falou Carla, surpreendendo os presentes, mas fazendo com que a expressão do Alfa mostrasse o quanto não estava a gostar de ser desafiado.

\- Estão todos muito exaltados. - Interveio Armin. - A Sasha parece cansada, sugiro que a deixem acomodar-se e deixem as perguntas para depois. Além disso, não vejo razão alguma para que questionem o Comandante dessa forma.

Irvin sorriu, acariciando mais uma vez os cabelos loiros.

\- O meu Armin tem razão. Peço desculpa por não poder permanecer muito mais tempo, pois tenho outros sítios onde passar. Regressarei amanhã pela manhã, provavelmente para recolher os meus Ómegas. Até lá, agradeço a hospitalidade e peço alguma compreensão, visto que estamos todos muito agitados com tudo o que aconteceu. - Olhou para Levi. - Não vens cumprimentar-me?

O Ómega de olhos desiguais moveu-se a passos lentos e teria passado por Carla se esta não o tivesse agarrado pelo braço, dizendo:

\- Ele não tem nada para falar consigo, Comandante Smith. - O tom era cortante. - Amanhã, assim que o meu Eren também estiver em casa, temos uma conversa importante pendente. Peço que aguarde até lá e se retire, por favor.

\- Não vou discutir, pois não tenho intenção de causar argumentos desnecessários. Amanhã falaremos, Sra. Jaeger. - Beijou o rosto de Armin. - Até amanhã, loirinho.

\- Até amanhã, Comandante. - Respondeu.

Levi não podia deixar de estar surpreso com a atitude de Carla que mesmo diante das feromonas que exigiam submissão, ela manteve sempre o rosto erguido e uma postura desafiante.

Em seguida, todos viram Hanji sair do carro e juntar-se a Sasha que acenou a algo que o Comandante murmurou, antes de entrar no veículo e afastar-se.

\- Oh meu Deus, o que te aconteceu? - Perguntou Carla, indo na direção da rapariga que mal teve tempo de erguer o rosto e logo se deixou levar por um desmaio. Hanji segurou na rapariga, tentando tranquilizar os outros que preocupados acorreram.

\- É normal… ela esteve exposta a situações bastante delicadas nos últimos tempos. - Explicou a Beta.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	24. O Grito dos Inocentes (Parte 1)

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Há uma referência a uma música que serviu parcialmente de inspiração - Stephan Baer - Sirens of Pandora._

**-X-**

* * *

**O Grito dos Inocentes (Parte 1)**

Carla aguardava pacientemente, mas bastante preocupada que Sasha retomasse a consciência. Não queria acreditar no que os seus olhos viam, aliás nenhum dos presentes ainda aceitava que a ideia de mudar de espécie fosse algo real.

O que eras, nascia contigo. Pré-determinado e inalterável. Portanto, mesmo com Hanji e Connie a corroborarem de um modo quase mecânico as palavras do Comandante Smith, ninguém queria acreditar que aquilo fosse possível ou tivesse acontecido nos contornos referidos. Quem sabe o único elemento que não levantasse qualquer questão, era quem Levi mais esperava que tivesse as suas convicções abaladas.

Contudo, podia ver na postura, na forma de falar e nos olhos do Ómega de cabelos loiros que este não tinha qualquer intenção de pôr em causa uma só palavra que o seu Alfa afirmasse ser verdadeira. Aquele tipo de lealdade cega, irritava não só o rapaz com heterocromia, como mesmo Marco que aparentava ser bem calmo, mas não conseguiu evitar algum comentário incrédulo quanto à calma de Armin perante tudo aquilo. Em resposta, o loiro apenas dizia que a versão dos factos que sempre prevaleceria, era aquela que o seu Alfa dizia. Pelo menos essas eram as palavras, mas em pequenos lapsos, se observasse com maior cuidado as reações e as feromonas extremamente subtis, Levi conseguiu perceber alterações cada vez que o loiro olhava para a amiga deitada na cama.

Diferente das fotografias, Sasha mostrava uma cor mais pálida, olhos com círculos negros mal disfarçados com uma maquiagem que Carla removeu com cuidado. Dessa forma, revelaram-se também algumas manchas que só podiam ser descritas como golpes recebidos, mas o que colocou um nó na garganta da maioria foi perceber a Marca no ombro da Ómega inconsciente. Embora, já fosse percetível pelas feromonas que se tratava de uma Ómega marcada. Ver a Marca cruelmente forçada na pele representava mais uma prova inequívoca dos horrores pelos quais a jovem teria passado.

As tensões dela continuavam excessivamente baixas, desconfiavam que a teriam privado de comida durante dias e além disso, as feromonas também contavam a história de uma época fértil recente sem qualquer tipo de supressor ou Alfa que respondesse a todas as necessidades.

Hanji explicou num tom estranhamente monocórdico que os Alfas perante um parceiro em fase fértil, deveriam dar resposta não só aos imperativos sexuais, mas também a todos os cuidados procedentes dos mesmos. Isto significava cuidar também da alimentação, do descanso, higiene e qualquer cuidado necessário durante esse período. Esses seriam os comportamentos instintivos normais e primitivos pelos quais todos os Alfas se deviam reger, caso não fossem condicionados ou ensinados a fazer de forma diferente. Algo que era do conhecimento comum, mas porque a investigadora notou o ar curioso do Ómega de olhos bicolor, optou por preencher o silêncio com aquela explicação.

Todos se encontravam no quarto, onde Levi assistia à contaminação cada vez mais evidente das feromonas que em nada ajudariam à recuperação de Sasha. Esta que apesar de completamente imóvel durante o sono, não espelhava qualquer tranquilidade. Com Carla e Hanji sentada em cada lado da cama, Armin sentado numa cadeira ao lado de um Connie igualmente silencioso, Levi encontrava-se perto da porta e Marco diante da cama em pé à bastante tempo com um ar frustrado na direção do ecrã do telemóvel.

As feromonas carregadas de emoções negativas traziam novamente aquela sensação que Levi procurava ocultar e ignorar até ao limite. Algo que instintivamente o chamava para reagir, mas que as consequências de o ter feito antes, o silenciavam, mas agoniavam por ver o piorar gradual da situação à sua volta.

"_Não posso fazer nada. Têm que ser eles, os amigos a acalmar-se…_", tentava mentalizar-se e notou como mais uma vez, Marco encostava o telemóvel à orelha e dessa vez, o seu Alfa atendia. Isso levou a que saísse de imediato e procurando também uma desculpa para deixar aquela atmosfera pesada, Levi disse que ia beber um pouco de água.

A sua intenção nunca foi escutar a conversa ao telemóvel, mas o tom de voz exaltado no exterior da casa fez com que fosse impossível ignorar alguns fragmentos da conversa, enquanto bebia água.

\- Isso não pode ser desculpa, Jean. Os teus amigos estão de volta e não estão bem e tu achas que a tua prioridade é o trabalho?

Levi passou a mão pelos cabelos, suspirando. A atmosfera na casa piorava consideravelmente com o passar do tempo e ainda que estivesse acostumado com as feromonas daquele tipo, instintivamente o seu corpo clamava por uma reação. Umas vezes essa sensação era menos intensa, outras vezes deixava-o agitado como era aquele caso.

\- Preciso que venhas até cá. - Pedia Marco.

O Ómega de cabelos negros fechou os olhos ao ser atravessado por lembranças. Escutava os risos, os comentários de escárnio ao mesmo tempo que referiam quantias de dinheiro, pois pensavam ter descoberto outra forma rentável de o utilizar.

\- Achas que o te disse não é razão suficiente? Os teus amigos precisam de ti!

Às vezes, perguntava-se se algum dos comportamentos que apresentava eram normais. Não se lembrava de ter encontrado um Ómega com esse tipo de instintos, quer na Cidade das Trevas, quer na superfície.

\- Já percebi. Vou ligar ao Eren, ao menos ele sabe quais são as prioridades certas.

Escutar o nome do seu Alfa, afastou com sucesso os pensamentos conflituosos do Ómega.

\- Sim, Jean… o meu amigo que não é o **meu** Alfa conhece-me melhor do que tu. Sim, ele sabe o que é realmente importante e provavelmente, também não mentiria na minha cara acerca das razões pelas quais continuamos a viver neste inferno. - Ouviu-se um riso quase irónico. - Feliz? Achas que tenho todas as razões para… - Pausa. - Queres a verdade? A resposta é não e já agora, será que podes responder a algo com uma verdade? - Pausa. - Se fosse outra pessoa a chamar-te, virias a correr, certo? Se algo tivesse acontecido com o Ar…

Levi notou a paragem abrupta na conversa e ao espreitar discretamente pela janela, além de pressentir as feromonas submissas podia ver pela expressão que mesmo à distância, o Alfa deveria ter exigido o silêncio com um tom autoritário. Reconhecia aquela expressão e quando o viu pedir desculpa pelas coisas que tinha dito com lágrimas a caírem pelo rosto, soube também que não era um pedido sincero. Havia dor. Havia demasiadas coisas silenciadas.

* * *

Eren nunca tinha visto nada igual. Qualquer noite em que esteve no hospital e pensou ter testemunhado um grande número de pacientes em busca das urgências, não se comparava com o cenário que encontrou ao chegar ao local. O número de colegas em serviço também era francamente superior, os corredores estavam repletos da macas em que via vários enfermeiros tentarem mudar rapidamente os lençóis ensanguentados ou a executar em alguns casos, manobras de reanimação.

Acorreram às urgências vários psicólogos, além dos poucos que havia no hospital para conduzir os familiares para outras salas e impedir que intensificassem à agitação vivida nos corredores. Ainda assim, por onde quer que passasse, as feromonas misturavam com os gritos, choro, raiva e medo. Teve inclusive que ajudar a sedar alguns familiares mais exaltados e apesar de estar mentalizado da possibilidade de encontrar algum conhecido, não esperava que entre o histerismo de uma sala, encontrasse Hitch. Outros colegas tentavam impedi-la de acompanhar um paciente que Eren reconheceu de imediato como Marlo, cuja a esposa dividia-se entre a preocupação e os insultos com a enfermeira que completamente descontrolada, provocava toda uma comoção numa das salas de espera.

Pese embora, a reação desmedida da Ómega, absolutamente nada justificou o gesto de um dos Alfas presente na sala de espera. Infestou a sala com feromonas que exigiam a submissão, mas desafiavam outros Alfas presentes, que não reagiam bem em ambientes repletos daquelas feromonas repletas de agressividade. A isso seguiu-se uma chapada no rosto da colega e Eren ouviu-se rosnar, antes de empurrar o outro desconhecido.

Nada. Nada justificava colocar a mão em quem quer que fosse, mas sobretudo usar das feromonas para aterrorizar qualquer Ómega e até Beta presente naquele momento que claramente não se atreviam a interferir na cena.

Antes que a situação se complicasse, Pixis interferiu entre os dois Alfas e pediu que o moreno de olhos verdes recordasse as suas prioridades que passaram por afastar Hitch daquela confusão, prometendo que se o fizesse, eventualmente poderia encontrar uma forma de mantê-la perto de Marlo e atualizada sobre o estado de saúde do Alfa.

Uma promessa que não era fácil de cumprir e passaria com certeza, por cima da vontade da família do paciente, mas Eren sabia que era a única forma de acalmar a Ómega que ao ser levada por ele para outra sala, desfez-se em lágrimas e pedidos desesperados para que não deixassem nada acontecer com Marlo. Este último não se encontrava numa situação nada favorável, tendo perdido as duas pernas, bastante sangue e a demora em receber o tratamento adequado provocou algumas infeções que os médicos esperavam ir a tempo de tratar.

Perante este cenário, Eren omitiu parte da informação, falando somente em prognóstico reservado e conseguiu que ao fim de várias horas, fosse possível que Hitch visitasse Marlo fora do horário das visitas e obviamente, sem as autorizações necessárias. Contudo, o moreno concluiu que o mais importante era tranquilizar a colega. E embora Hitch não tenha visto o foco de toda a sua preocupação consciente ou com um bom prognóstico, acalmou-se consideravelmente assim que pôde simplesmente sentar-se na cama ao lado do Alfa.

\- Ficas com a chave. - Murmurou Eren. - Peço só que tenhas em atenção às horas em que os outros colegas venham vê-lo. Aí convém que saias, ok? - Viu a colega assentir sem olhar para ele. - Qualquer coisa, podes chamar-me. - Colocou a mão no ombro dela por alguns momentos e assim que se distanciou um pouco, ouviu um "obrigado" e ele apenas sorriu de leve e saiu.

As horas iam passando. Os gritos paravam, dando lugar aos murmúrios, choros contidos e corredores com algumas pessoas que não resistiram ao cansaço, mas Eren ainda podia ver o frenesim entre os colegas. O número de soldados com algum tipo de amputação era perturbador e muitos poderiam ter que esperar bastante tempo por uma prótese, visto que era necessário verificar que passavam pela primeira fase da recuperação.

Eren passou por uma das máquinas com sumos e sandes. Decidiu parar e pelo menos, tirar uma sandes visto que passou horas sem comer nada, pois desde que tinha chegado, pouco tempo teve de paragem entre uma urgência e a seguinte chamada.

Olhou para as horas enquanto abria o pequeno saco plástico que protegia a sandes e concluiu que como o ritmo do trabalho tinha diminuído, aquele poderia ser o momento ideal para falar com o seu chefe.

\- Posso?

\- Entra, Eren. - Disse Pixis com um ar também cansado, mas com um copo na mão que seria de alguma bebida alcoólica. - Acho que agora terias tempo para uma refeição mais decente do que uma sandes.

\- Engolir uma sandes é mais rápido, caso seja preciso responder a mais alguma urgência. - Respondeu o moreno, sentando-se na cadeira depois de ver o gesto do seu chefe.

\- Então, o que te traz por aqui? Queres beber um copo comigo?

\- Estou em horário de trabalho, Pixis. - Recordou o jovem e o outro riu um pouco.

\- Acho que estamos os dois.

\- Pois… vamos fazer de conta que não estou a ver esse copo e as outras garrafas na estante. - Comentou o rapaz de olhos verdes.

\- Certo e eu faço de conta que não passaste por cima do protocolo e da vontade da família daquele Alfa para deixares a Hitch um pouco mais calma. - Retrucou o homem, bebendo mais um gole da bebida.

\- Ela precisava de o ver. Não penso que isso seja um crime. - Falou Eren. - Mas não é disso que venho falar. O que é que o Pixis sabe do que está a acontecer? Toda a gente viu a Tropa de Exploração a atacar Sina e desde do Pacto isso nunca tinha acontecido. E não, não estou a culpá-los porque Sina e Rose atacaram à cobardia na fronteira, embora não seja isso que a comunicação social esteja a divulgar. - Mudando para um tom irónico prosseguiu. - Em vez disso, falam que os bárbaros e selvagens decidiram por razões desconhecidas atacar a civilização.

\- De facto, a informação que me passaram foi a versão oficial que circula por aí, mas evidentemente conhecendo bem os soldados de Maria e sobretudo, a forma de agir da Tropa de Exploração torna-se claro que não atacariam Sina, sem uma razão muito grave.

\- Então o Pixis não sabe mais do que a versão oficial? - Perguntou Eren num tom desapontado. - E claro que como sempre tenho que vir falar consigo, porque o meu pai desaparece sempre nas horas mais convenientes.

\- O teu pai está desaparecido? - Indagou Pixis, olhando para o conteúdo do copo.

\- Segredo de estado. - Revirou os olhos. - A minha mãe disse que o levaram sem dizer a razão, mas não é como se nunca tivessem feito isto antes. Depois volta e nunca pode dizer nada acerca do trabalho. Se for como da última vez que esteve quase uma semana a tratar do rei que estava acamado… - Revirou os olhos novamente. - Como se esse fosse mais importante do que as outras pessoas.

\- Também não te posso dizer onde está o teu pai, Eren. Não faço ideia. - Comentou o chefe e estendeu o braço até à prateleira da estante ao seu lado para retirar mais uma garrafa. - Estás preocupado com ele?

\- Ele devia estar a ajudar no tratamento de todos os feridos e não a ser monopolizado só para alguns da elite. - Bufou. - Partindo do princípio que é mesmo isso…

\- Achas que não? - Perguntou, enquanto enchia o copo e olhava para Eren que parecia pensativo.

\- Não sei… às vezes, não sei… tenho uma sensação estranha ou quem sabe, seja só cansaço que me está a fazer pensar em coisas sem sentido. Deixando o meu pai de lado, porque sei que está bem, preocupa-me mais a situação em que estamos. A razão para que Rose e Sina tenham decidido repentinamente que era uma boa ideia atacar Maria. Onde é que isso faz sentido? - Indagou. - Por que _caralho_ tínhamos que fazer uma coisa dessas? O que pensam ganhar com isto? Porquê agora? Depois de tantos anos…

\- Sabes o que piorou com o passar dos anos? - Interrompeu Pixis.

\- Como assim?

\- Ora Eren, na escola apesar de apresentarem isto como um paraíso com certeza, sempre referiram algo que a curto ou médio prazo seria preocupante. - Começou por dizer. - Temos uma sociedade economicamente próspera que se baseia sobretudo…

\- No poder militar que é até mais influente do que a monarquia. - Completou o jovem Alfa.

\- Apesar de toda a riqueza, as pessoas…

\- Sempre querem mais. A ganância alimenta guerras. - Concluiu Eren. - Sim, eu sei… mas porquê agora?

\- Porque quem sabe, talvez agora Sina e Rose tenham encontrado uma forma de dar voz essa ganância…

\- Está a falar dos químicos ou o que seja que usaram na fronteira?

\- Sei pouco do que aconteceu na fronteira, mas tu pareces saber mais. - Comentou Pixis e logo Eren contou que o seu amigo Reiner tinha estado presente no confronto e com isso acabou também por relatar o que tinha acontecido.

* * *

Como Sasha permanecia inconsciente e sob os cuidados de Hanji e vigilância do companheiro que continuava sem dizer uma só palavra, Carla pediu que alguém a acompanhasse, pois precisava de comprar alguns alimentos para cozinhar refeições bem nutritivas.

Perante essa sugestão, Levi deduziu que a Ómega notou que a concentração de toda aquela atmosfera negativa no quarto não estava a ajudar em nada, sobretudo quando Marco também ficou bastante em baixo após a chamada com Jean. Portanto, não se surpreendeu quando a mulher o chamou para saírem, mas não esperava ser incluído na saída. O que o poupou do momento em que pensou que teria que encontrar uma forma de explicar e descrever o que pretendia que lhe comprassem no mercado. Sabia que não o questionariam muito, dado que a desculpa de gostar de produtos naturais e chá resultava bastante bem com Armin e também não levantava suspeitas entre os outros.

Contudo, ter a oportunidade de sair para algo tão simples como fazer compras, deixou o rapaz de olhos bicolor bem mais ansioso do que imaginava. Carla chamou um táxi para ir até um pequeno mercado que dizia ser da tua preferência e quando saíram, Levi desvalorizou por completo os trabalhos de limpeza e reconstrução que se podiam ver à distância em outros locais próximos.

Era a primeira vez que saía para algo tão simples como aquilo. Havia várias pessoas nas ruas, em frente a pequenas bancas. Carla explicou ser o único local de comércio tradicional, que não se deixava engolir pelas grandes superfícies.

Apesar do cheiro a pólvora, as feromonas carregadas pelo medo, tristeza e raiva pelos acontecimentos recentes, Sina movia-se na direção de um dia novo, onde a rotina não deveria ser atrapalhada. Nem mesmo os sinais de destruição, impediram o rapaz de cabelos negros de inspirar o ar e deliciar-se por momentos com o calor de um sol tímido atrás de algumas nuvens que trazia consigo temperaturas amenas.

\- Agora já sei ao que comparar. - Falou Marco e então, o rapaz mais baixo notou que estava a ser observado pelos outros dois Ómegas. - O azul que tens num dos teus olhos. - Ao ver o ar interrogativo prosseguiu. - Não é como o céu, é aquele que vemos no mar. É profundo. O Eren tem razão, tens uns olhos muito bonitos.

O jovem com heterocromia não comentou, mas encontrou um ar curioso de Carla.

\- Nunca tinhas visto a um mercado assim?

\- Raramente saía das caves, onde vivi. - Respondeu, cobrindo um pouco os olhos com uma das mãos para poder ver o céu que se intercalava com as nuvens e o fazia semicerrar um pouco a vista.

\- E como faziam a comida? Quer dizer, tu disseste que cozinhavas. - Comentou Marco.

\- Usava o que trouxessem e cozinhava sempre que me deixavam usar a cozinha. - Falou e repentinamente, sentiu como Carla segurava na outra mão.

\- Vamos andando, queridos? - Perguntou, agarrando também a mão de Marco que retribuiu o sorriso, antes de assentir.

Atrás dos balcões encontravam-se sobretudo Betas, poucos Ómegas como ajudantes e em torno do espaço e por vezes, entre os diversos clientes passava algum soldado de Sina trajando o uniforme e exalando as feromonas que anunciavam a sua passagem. Era também um sinal claro para que todos soubessem que o local estava debaixo de vigilância e dessa forma, tentar transmitir alguma tranquilidade aos clientes ou transeuntes.

Levi distraiu-se várias vezes com a quantidade de alimentos a que foi exposto, assim como as explicações dadas por Carla e Marco acerca de tudo o que estavam a ver, acima de tudo sobre como deviam escolher o que estavam a comprar e também as comparações de preços. O rapaz tentava reter o máximo de informações, dado que sempre que os produtos chegavam às suas mãos nunca passava por esse processo e essa era mais uma oportunidade para aprender e decorar algumas palavras, números e conceitos.

\- Reconheces pelo cheiro? - Perguntou Marco surpreendido ao ver como o rapaz ao seu lado ignorava as informações escritas nos frascos, optando pelo olfato para comprar alguns chás e ervas vendidas sobretudo com propósitos medicinais.

\- Na Cidade das Trevas os medicamentos são escassos e caros, por isso tratamentos naturais são a opção mais utilizada. - Pegou num dos frascos. - Pode ser também este? - Olhou para os olhos castanhos que também o observavam com curiosidade.

\- O que quiseres, meu querido.

\- Assim que possa, dou-lhe o dinheiro pelo que está a comprar. - Assegurou Levi.

\- Ora, não te preocupes com isso. - Descartou a mulher.

\- É tudo? - Perguntou a Beta atrás do balcão ao fim de vários minutos em que o jovem de cabelos negros esteve a escolher alguns frascos e quantidades específicas.

\- Sim. - Confirmou Carla.

\- Aqui tem. - A Beta entregou a saca com os produtos. - Não sei se ouviu o aviso, como chegou um pouco depois, mas hoje temos hora de recolha.

\- Por razões de segurança, suponho. - Comentou Carla.

\- Sim. - Confirmou. - Preferíamos que em vez disso, estivessem a ripostar, mas por enquanto estamos com o rabinho entre as pernas, como se tivéssemos algo que temer daqueles bárbaros.

\- Obrigada pelo aviso. Até à próxima.

Educadamente, a Ómega afastou-se da banca e Levi notou como não era a primeira vez que a mãe do moreno simplesmente ignorava qualquer comentário que condenasse a Tropa de Exploração. Marco apenas assentia e mantinha-se em silêncio, mas ela cortava de imediato a conversa.

\- Acho que vou aproveitar e visitar a minha mãe. - Anunciou Marco, quando Carla decidiu parar numa pequena praça em frente a uma confeitaria e depois de assentir, Levi viu como o Ómega se dirigia a uma florista já do outro lado da rua.

\- Vamos sentar? - Convidou a mulher de sorriso fácil, indicando uma mesa na esplanada visto que apesar das temperaturas mais baixas, o sol que se ia mostrando ocasionalmente fez com que escolhessem permanecer ao ar livre. Além disso, Carla notava como o rapaz de olhos diferentes gostava de espaços exteriores e isso pesava ainda mais na decisão de deixar que desfrutasse do passeio, tanto quanto possível. - O chá está bom?

\- Hum, hum. - Assentiu o rapaz, ainda com o olhar perdido no espaço à sua volta, mas logo retomou a atenção para a mesa, assim que mais uma conversa a condenar as ações da Tropa de Exploração se fez ouvir. Eram apenas mais algumas pessoas que estavam de passagem, mas que apoiavam a retaliação imediata de Sina e Rose. - Pelo que ouvi ontem e pelo que vejo hoje… a Carla não desaprova o que aconteceu ontem.

A mulher mostrou um sorriso triste.

\- Eles viram-se obrigados a agir daquela forma.

\- Então, está do lado deles. - Concluiu.

\- Se agiram cobardemente com eles, então não tiveram escolha. - Afirmou. - Sei perfeitamente que o Gabriel não aprovaria algo assim, se não tivesse esgotado os outros recursos. Gostava que as coisas não tivessem chegado a este ponto, mas infelizmente somos forçados a viver uma coisa destas.

\- A Carla sempre fala desse Gabriel com alguma familiaridade… faz parte da Tropa de Exploração? - Perguntou curioso.

\- A identidade dos membros desse grupo militar de elite não é relevado, nem mesmo para os habitantes de Maria, pelo menos enquanto estão em funções e por isso, só alguns sabem quem são. - Explicou a mulher. - O Gabriel é um dos Comandantes de Maria, a quem provavelmente foi dada uma ordem para orientar e acompanhar a Tropa de Exploração. E a razão para saber destas coisas é porque Maria é como se fosse uma segunda casa para mim e… o Gabriel salvou a minha vida e a do meu Eren. - Sorriu. - Ele não te contou? - Ao ver um sinal negativo continuou. - É verdade que o meu Eren sempre teve um coração muito bom, mas mais do que eu ou o pai dele… a figura de referência para ele sempre foi o Gabriel.

* * *

O som da campainha soou pela casa e somente Armin fez qualquer movimento, dizendo que iria ver quem era. Não acreditava que fosse Carla e os outros dois Ómegas, dado que ela com certeza teria levado a chave de casa. Ainda assim, não queria afastar Hanji da cama onde Sasha podia acordar a qualquer momento e a mesma razão podia aplicar-se também a Connie que também não lhe parecia nada bem.

Com passos apressados, deixou o quarto e assim que atravessou a sala notou as feromonas familiares e concluiu que todas as chamadas de Marco acabaram por surtir algum efeito.

\- Jean?

\- Onde estão a Sasha e o Connie? - Perguntou, sendo visível o fôlego que lhe escapava, mostrando assim que teria corrido até ali.

\- No quarto, mas… - Levantou a mão na frente do Alfa para chamar a atenção dele e fazer com que parasse por alguns momentos. - Preciso que te acalmes. Não podes entrar assim lá dentro. Se a Sasha acordar, podes deixá-la em pânico.

\- Sasha? - Indagou, inspirando o ar. - Não sinto as feromonas dela no ar. As do Connie sim e também as que penso ser da Dra. Zoe.

\- Vem comigo. - Segurou na mão do Alfa, guiando-o até ao quarto.

Nenhuma palavra podia ter preparado Jean para o que viu quando entrou no quarto. Paralisou por completo na entrada do quarto e ignorou por completo os outros ocupantes, entre eles Connie que nem ao menos ergueu o rosto para olhar para o amigo e parecia ainda num estado de choque que o deixava preso numa apatia e silêncio perturbador.

Assim que viu a Ómega deitada sobre a cama, compreendeu o motivo para que Marco não tivesse explicado o que tinha acontecido, através das inúmeras chamadas que fez. Caso tivesse falado, não acreditaria. Essas coisas não eram possíveis. A espécie de cada um era algo que os acompanhava desde que estavam no ventre da mãe e os seguia até à morte.

Inalterável.

Queria acreditar que os seus olhos o tivessem a enganar, pois não era possível. Mesmo por detrás da magreza e tom de pele estranho, aquela era a sua colega de escola. A mesma que conheceu no clube da escola, onde riram, viajaram, conversaram e se ajudaram mutuamente.

O espírito alegre contagiante jazia entre os lençóis que a cobriam. As feromonas neutras deram lugar a outras que não acreditaria que era ela que as emitia, se não estivesse presente.

"_Ómega… ela é uma Ómega_", levou a mão ao peito e tentou não respirar muito fundo para que os instintos não fugissem ao seu controlo. Aqueles que apontavam para o estado debilitado e ordenavam que a protegesse e eliminasse qualquer ameaça ao seu bem-estar. Só que então outro cheiro alcançou o seu nariz. Algo que o fez arregalar os olhos.

Estava marcada por um Alfa.

De imediato, olhou para Connie que permanecia apático e com os olhos presos no chão. Não precisava perguntar, pois sabia que a Marca tinha sido deixada por um Alfa. Alguém que não estava presente no momento, mas cujas feromonas não lhe eram de todo desconhecidas. Portanto, mesmo que não pudesse atribuir um rosto às feromonas que sentia, os instintos de imediato proibiam-no de aproximar-se demasiado da Ómega com o risco de enfurecer o parceiro.

Recuou alguns passos, atordoado com todos os sentimentos conflituosos que agitavam as suas feromonas que concluiu que não ajudariam a sua amiga a recuperar e possivelmente, podiam até despertá-la de uma forma bem negativa.

Diante do estado alterado do Alfa, o Ómega loiro reagiu de imediato, puxando-o para fora do quarto e conduzindo-o até ao quarto de hóspedes da casa. Ao entrar, fechou a porta e disse:

\- Por favor, acalma as feromonas. Podes acordá-la e ela está um pouco sensível aos Alfas.

\- O que aconteceu? - Foram as primeiras palavras que saíram da boca do jovem confuso que ainda procurava de alguma forma negar o que tinha acabado de presenciar.

Após a pergunta, não esperava uma resposta aparentemente ensaiada do loiro que debitou a informação com uma seriedade, que se a situação não fosse tão surreal, até acabaria por rir e acusá-lo de estar a contar uma piada.

\- E dizes que foi o Comandante que deu essa explicação. - Falou o Alfa e viu o outro assentir. - E tu aceitaste? - A incredulidade apoderou-se das suas feições. - Mesmo que não faça sentido nenhum, tu aceitas isso como verdade?! É óbvio que está a mentir!

\- Não vou pôr em causa as palavras dele. - Respondeu o Ómega, encolhendo-se ligeiramente perante as feromonas agressivas do outro.

\- Não sejas hipócrita! Nem tu acreditas nisso! Tu não és burro! - Falava, fazendo com que o outro recuasse um pouco até se encostar na parede. - Sabes perfeitamente que estás a dizer _merdas_ que serão as "verdades oficiais" para o público, mas não fazem sentido! - Bateu na parede ao lado do rosto do rapaz de olhos azuis que tentava controlar o medo, mas ainda assim a voz tremeu quando respondeu:

\- És mais hipócrita do que eu, não é? Afinal, defendes estas coisas. Estás ao lado deles.

\- Sabes perfeitamente porque continuo aqui em Sina. - Retrucou de imediato, continuando a exalar as feromonas que exigiam a submissão do loiro que embora desviasse o olhar, não demonstrava uma postura totalmente submissa.

\- Não preciso que continues aqui. - Respondeu, fechando um pouco os olhos pela fúria que podia sentir que irradiava do outro.

\- É isso que preferes? - Indagou indignado. - Que me vá embora porque tu queres acreditar num filho da _puta_ que fez algo terrível com os nossos amigos?!

\- Ele não é um cobarde com medo de assumir o que quer. - Respondeu secamente e isso fez o Alfa recuar ligeiramente com o choque daquelas palavras.

\- É isso que pensas de mim? - Parecia quase desolado na forma como colocou a questão. - As coisas não são tão fáceis, como pensas.

\- Tudo é muito simples, Jean. - Afirmou com alguma tristeza. - Ele escolheu-me. Cuida de mim, protege-me e nunca disse que sou um erro na vida dele. Pelo contrário, escolhe-me como a sua prioridade. Enquanto ele toma decisões, tu… desde que nos conhecemos, apenas brincas comigo.

\- Isso não é verdade, Armin. - Estendeu a mão e o outro contraiu-se um pouco num ato reflexo, como se esperasse algum gesto brusco, mas veio um toque de leve no rosto. - Já disse várias vezes o que sinto por ti.

\- E que preferias não sentir… - Relembrou o loiro.

\- Mas é incontrolável, desde da primeira que nos vimos. - Cortou de imediato e deslizou o dedo indicador até aos lábios do Ómega.

\- Não faças isto, por favor. - Pediu o loiro. - O Comandante está cá. Ele vai notar e eu… quero que isto acabe. Ele não merece isto e o Marco também não.

\- Sempre dizes que isto acabe, mas voltamos sempre à mesma situação. - Murmurou, encurtando pouco a pouco a distância entre os dois.

\- Esta será mesmo a última vez. - Sussurrou o Ómega de olhos azuis.

\- Então, vamos fingir uma última vez que nada disto é errado. - Falou, beijando os lábios do Ómega que colocou as mãos sobre a camisa do outro, abrindo os botões apressadamente. Assim que encontrou a pele do Alfa, acariciou-a, conduzindo logo de seguida as mãos para as calças deste para desapertá-las.

Sem parar a sucessão de beijos cada vez mais molhados entre os dois, Jean puxou os calções e boxers que o outro levava, gemendo um pouco mais alto ao sentir como as feromonas do loiro correspondiam às suas.

Tesão.

Uma vontade irrefreável de apagar todos os seus receios, problemas e a realidade através do calor que irradiavam dos corpos que se tocavam desesperadamente.

O Ómega estava preparado para o receber, apenas com poucos toques que ainda assim, o loiro procurava controlar para que não ficassem marcas. Porém, não ofereceu qualquer resistência quando o outro entrou dentro dele.

\- Isso mesmo, Ómega… - Sussurrou perto da orelha do loiro que tentava controlar o volume dos gemidos. - Entrega-te totalmente a mim…

Armin mordia o lábio e arranhava as costas de Jean que investia num ritmo impaciente. O êxtase que sentiam quando estavam juntos não era comparável a mais nada. A realidade desmoronava e os dois apenas se reconheciam como pertencendo um ao outro.

Uma sensação que o Ómega dessa vez era consciente, de que não haveria uma próxima vez. Acabava ali. Aquele corpo contra o seu, dentro dele, a respiração entrecortada pelos beijos que trocavam, teria tudo que acabar ali. Com isso, guardaria no canto mais recôndito todas as memórias que sempre o magoariam de alguma forma, mas era o mais certo a fazer.

"_A última vez…_", pensava, sentindo como as investidas tornavam-se cada vez mais frenéticas com os gemidos de ambos, sufocados por mais um beijo, "_A última vez que será meu…_"

Ínfimos segundos antes do orgasmo, o loiro desviou a boca para o ombro direito do Alfa que enquanto era percorrido pelas ondas de choque provocadas pelo prazer, mal notou os dentes do outro na pele. Porém, o Ómega viu que mesmo tomado pelo êxtase do momento, Jean hesitou em retribuir o gesto.

Aliás, assim que se acalmou um pouco, afastou-se de um modo um pouco abrupto em que Armin até chegou a cair de joelhos no chão com um sorriso amargo que se escondia entre as mexas de cabelo loiro.

\- _Puta_ que pariu, não me marcaste, pois não?

\- Não. - Respondeu. - Teria que ser mais profundo, as feromonas teriam que ser diferentes. Está descansado que a única coisa que o Marco irá saber é que mais uma vez, não resististe à tentação. - Olhou para o Alfa. - Só mais um erro, mas desta será mesmo o último…

\- Ouve Armin, eu não quis... - Ia aproximar-se para estender-lhe a mão, mas o Ómega ergueu-se sem ajuda. Recolheu as suas roupas e saiu sem dizer uma só palavra, correndo até uma das casas de banho para se colocar debaixo do chuveiro. Embora tivesse a certeza que isso nunca seria o suficiente para eliminar todos os rastos que tinha acontecido.

"_Não tenho escolha…não posso deixar qualquer traço do que aconteceu_", pensava enquanto deixava a água quente escorrer pelos seus cabelos e prosseguir até ao seu corpo.

Pouco tempo depois, a porta da casa abria-se novamente para anunciar a chegada dos três que saíram para comprar algumas coisas para as refeições. Mesmo com a cabeça algo ocupada com tudo o que tinha escutado de Carla, o Ómega de cabelos negros depressa notou a postura tensa de Marco ao ver Jean parado na porta do quarto, onde Sasha continuava inconsciente.

Marco desapareceu durante a conversa acerca de como a família Jaeger se relacionava com alguém importante em Maria. Informou apenas que precisava visitar a mãe e esta aparentemente, acalmara os seus receios e dúvidas quanto ao relacionamento em que estava.

Contudo, tudo isso se esfumou ao ver o seu companheiro parado na porta do quarto cujas feromonas não escondiam o que teria acontecido momentos antes.

\- Não vieste por mim, mas vieste por ele. - Começou por dizer.

\- Não é nada disso, Marco. Vim porque me chamaste. - Defendeu-se de imediato e viu Armin que acabava de chegar ao corredor e paralisou ao ver o outro Ómega lançar-lhe um olhar repleto de raiva. - Não vais dizer nada?

O Ómega loiro não se atrevia a falar e Carla que entretanto ia arrumando as coisas na cozinha, reparou que por alguma razão Levi não voltava para ajudá-la e ao pressentir a tensão no ar, optou por ir ver o que estava a acontecer.

\- Fala! Tenta defendê-lo como fizeste nas últimas vezes! - Exaltou-se Marco e teria avançado, se Jean não agarrasse no seu braço e num tom hostil disse:

\- Pára com isto!

\- Vais…

\- Não me respondas! - Falou bem mais alto do que pretendia e as feromonas ofensivas, ordenando a submissão fizeram os Ómegas estremecerem e encolherem-se, exceto Levi que rosnou, mas logo a sua atenção se desviou quando ouviu um grito que arrepiou a todos.

Sasha acabava de acordar ao pressentir a presença de um Alfa que emanava as mesmas feromonas a que foi sujeita durante horas, dias a fio sem hipótese de fuga. Um choque, um terror fez com acordasse e se debatesse, como se lutasse contra um inimigo invisível.

Hanji procurava acalmá-la para que se deitasse novamente na cama e Connie ergueu-se, mas encontrava-se totalmente petrificado com a reação da namorada que parecia não reconhecer ninguém. Como se a única coisa que pudesse ver naquele momento fosse uma realidade diferente.

Tendo testemunhado reações semelhantes várias vezes ao longo dos anos, Levi apressou-se a empurrar o Alfa, basicamente gritando para que saísse. Aliás, ordenou inclusive a Connie que saísse e o deixassem sozinho no quarto, permitindo apenas que Hanji permanecesse. A Beta não entendia o comportamento do outro Ómega que trancou a porta e olhando para a Ómega totalmente aterrorizada que se moveu até um canto do quarto, onde tremia e se abraçava.

Por alguns momentos, apenas inspirou e expirou o ar. Exercícios de respiração que a Beta descreveria como uma busca pela tranquilidade, mas era estranho. Havia algo muito curioso no comportamento daquele Ómega que fechou os olhos e repentinamente, emitia umas feromonas que não se recordava de ter sentido antes.

Se fosse possível descrever, diria que o ar se transformava em…

"_Música_", a palavra ecoou na sua mente, não perdendo um só momento do rapaz de cabelos negros que enfim, avançou na direção de Sasha que subitamente deixou de gritar e de envolver a cabeça com as mãos.

Hanji assistia a tudo com fascínio, como se instintivamente os dois soubessem o que fazer.

Viu a rapariga trémula estender as mãos para ir ao encontro das palmas das mãos que o outro Ómega ergueu à sua frente. Este que ajoelhado na frente dela apenas levantava as palmas das mãos à sua frente e manteve os olhos fechados, até que ela colocou as próprias palmas das mãos contra as dele.

Os olhos castanhos chorosos então encontraram os orbes desiguais que se esconderam novamente atrás das pálpebras. A rapariga seguiu-lhe o exemplo e a Beta viu mais uma vez como o rapaz tomava o ar para os seus pulmões e conseguia ver em toda a sua postura que se deixava levar por algo instintivo. Mais do que isso. Era algo…

"_Algo primitivo_", concluiu fascinada com o que via.

Ao mesmo tempo que deixou o ar escapar, a voz do Ómega soou pelo espaço, através das feromonas que impregnaram o espaço. Um tom com a leveza de uma brisa que acariciava com a suavidade de centenas de pétalas. Esse era acompanhado por uma língua que a investigadora não recordava ter escutado antes. Uma pronúncia complexa que se articulava facilmente na boca de alguém que naquele momento, parecia perdido num acontecimento tão antigo e ancestral que a Beta se arrepiou com a intensidade.

A dor, a tensão, o medo, a incerteza, a culpa, o rancor e tanto mais e muito mais se esfumava naquela voz que se irradiava no mais profundo, no mais íntimo, como se fosse uma magia capaz de invadir segredos, arrebatar tudo à sua passagem.

Hanji não sabia, mas fora do quarto, os outros escutaram não só a voz, como foram envolvidos na mesma atmosfera que os atravessou, como uma onda imparável. Todos levaram a mão ao peito, fechando os olhos enquanto inspiravam as feromonas que os fazia sentir como se estivessem numa dimensão diferente. Os Ómegas apenas abriram os olhos apreensivos, quando ouviram o som de algo cair no chão e surpreendidos viram como tanto Connie, como Jean se deixaram cair de joelhos no chão. Com os olhos fixos no teto, perdidos num local distante deixaram escapar lágrimas à medida que aquele canto perdido no tempo continuava a assumir o controlo da residência e de todos os ocupantes.

Nas últimas palavras, Levi abriu os olhos e em vez de simplesmente tocar nas palmas das mãos da Ómega à sua frente, entrelaçou os seus dedos com os dela e notou como a rapariga abria também os olhos e sorria ligeiramente.

\- Não sei o que aconteceu, mas… obrigada, Levi.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. - Murmurou.

\- Como é que fazes para… - Hesitou. - Para não ter medo? Como é que posso…?

\- Posso ajudar, mas preciso que fiques assim como estás… calma. - Pediu e viu a Ómega assentir, antes de ajudá-la a levantar-se e guiá-la novamente até à cama, onde esta se sentou. - Primeiro, precisas comer qualquer coisa. Tens que cuidar de ti em primeiro lugar, consegues compreender isso? - Viu-a assentir. - Ótimo. - Olhou para a investigadora que continuava pasma, mas não podia negar como a postura da outra parecia diferente, aliás Hanji também sentia como se um peso tivesse desaparecido do seu peito. - Será que podes trazer-lhe alguma coisa?

\- Ah… sim, sim. - Afirmou a Beta, levantando-se e só então, apercebendo-se que por alguma razão se tinha ajoelhado inconscientemente diante da cama. - Levi?

\- Sim?

\- Depois… depois temos que conversar, ok? - Pediu e viu o rapaz assentir e voltar a sua atenção para Sasha que de silenciosa e apática, finalmente demonstrava alguma vontade em falar com alguém. Escolheu Levi para perguntar, como fazia para se manter tão tranquilo na presença de um Alfa, como continuava a ser… ele mesmo na presença de outros que agora a rapariga não conseguia enxergar como outra coisa que não fosse uma ameaça.

Levi tentou imaginar como seria um dia acordar, pertencendo a uma espécie totalmente diferente. Subitamente, o mundo como o conhecias deixaria de fazer sentido e de um Beta que é em grande parte, imune às feromonas em geral, passava a um Ómega descrita como a classe mais sensível de todas a tudo o que existisse ao seu redor.

Não era fácil acreditar que alguns cientistas, investigadores, um grupo de pessoas fosse capaz de mudar algo que nascia com eles, mas as evidências encontravam-se à sua frente e por isso, o jovem com heterocromia tentou explicar tanto quanto possível a melhor forma de lidar com tudo o que havia à sua volta.

De alguém ausente, trancado dentro dela mesma, encontrava finalmente nos olhos da rapariga algo além do terror e dor. Encontrava a vontade de sair daquela prisão em que o medo a tinha encerrado. Encontrava o desejo de conhecer, aprender e aceitar a nova condição.

Sasha encontrou algo que não pensava ser possível. Por mais difícil que fosse, por mais doloroso que pudesse ser. Não queria desistir. Não queria morrer.

Como explicar que tudo isso viesse de um momento que não podia explicar em palavras? Convenceu-se que não precisava de explicações para algo que moveu do seu coração, uma pedra que irremediavelmente a queria afogar num sono sem regresso. Segurou com força as mãos… fortes, sim fortes de um Ómega que sabia ser especial a partir do momento em que soube que o seu amigo de longa data estava apaixonado. Porém, jamais pensou que fosse tão particular como aquele que agora tinha à sua frente. Podiam ter sido apresentados como mero desconhecidos, mas Sasha não podia negar que depois de presenciar algo que lhe devolveu o fôlego que julgou ter perdido, sentia uma conexão forte e intensa que a fazia acreditar que se quisesse, o dia de amanhã poderia ser melhor.

Entretanto, Hanji que saiu do quarto ainda atordoada para trazer alguns alimentos, encontrou os outros residentes da casa ainda confusos, mas visivelmente afetados pelo que tinha ocorrido. A Beta notou que aquelas feromonas que descreveria como misteriosas, pairavam por toda a casa e influenciaram também os outros elementos. Entre os quais, Jean que limpava o rosto e com um ar confuso, puxava Marco para voltarem para casa e este seguiu-o sem contestar e longe estavam os sentimentos negativos de antes.

Também reparou no ar pacífico de Armin que via como Carla abraçava Connie que finalmente, ao fim de tanto tempo, demonstrava as emoções que provavelmente trancou dentro dele. O Beta chorava copiosamente, incapaz de pronunciar qualquer palavra inteligível.

Hanji sabia que o rapaz não diria nada que prejudicasse a vida da companheira, isso significava manter o secretismo e ceder às ameaças de Irvin, mas ainda assim seria mais saudável deixar que as lágrimas caíssem. Ninguém o podia censurar por chorar daquela forma, visto que a sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma, mas a investigadora concluiu que o silêncio não duraria para sempre. De alguma forma, encontraria uma forma de fazer justiça, por eles, por todos os que perderam a vida e aqueles que ainda a iriam perder num futuro que não se avizinhava risonho.

Apenas à noite, Sasha após uma boa refeição e acabada a longa conversa com Levi, decidiu que devia repousar novamente. Isso deu a oportunidade perfeita para que Hanji chamasse o Ómega com heterocromia para o escritório utilizado pelo Dr. Jaeger que continuava ausente e apenas tinha ligado à esposa pouco antes do jantar para dizer que estava bem. O que a tranquilizou e enfureceu ao mesmo tempo, por não dar uma boa explicação acerca do seu paradeiro.

\- Pensava que se estivesse fechado no quarto, eles não seriam afetados. - Comentou o Ómega, desviando o olhar frustrado ao ouvir da boca de Hanji que todos na casa, mesmo que não testemunhando ao vivo como ela, de alguma forma sentiram os efeitos.

\- Nenhum deles faz ideia do que aconteceu. Pensam ter ouvido música e uma voz que lhes soava retirada de algum canto antigo, mas não sabem e nem eu confirmei que foste tu que cantaste. - Falou a Beta.

\- Porquê?

\- Queres saber a razão para ter escondido isso? Querias que tivesse contado? - Perguntou curiosa.

\- Não. - Respondeu. - Prefiro que não saibam, mas não entendo porque escondeste essa informação. Imagino que estivessem confusos e à procura de respostas, sobretudo o Armin que é bastante curioso.

\- Quero que este segredo fique entre nós, gatinho. - Falou a Beta, vendo o olhar desconfiado do outro. - Quando presenciei tudo aquilo, pensei que estivesse a viver algum sonho. Um momento fantasioso de uma época tão distante e ao mesmo tempo, familiar. Não é fácil explicar o que aconteceu, porque também não consigo compreender. A minha esperança é que tenhas agido mais do que instintivamente e por isso, saibas explicar por exemplo, que língua era aquela.

\- Não sei dizer. - Falou, olhando para a mulher olhos nos olhos. - Apenas a consigo usar quando deixo os meus instintos assumirem o controlo e então, acontece o que viste.

\- O ar transforma-se em canção, as feromonas transformam-se em algo mágico que nos toca, que nos arrebata por dentro. Tudo isso é instintivo? Tens a certeza? - Quis saber.

\- Nunca quis falar disto porque… não é uma coisa que possa explicar. É algo que surge por necessidade e com esta é a segunda vez que acontece. Foi-me dito que nunca deveria repetir. Disseram que chamariam de bruxaria e seria executado.

\- Quem te disse isso?

\- O meu antigo proprietário. - Respondeu. - O mesmo que ainda assim, encontrou outras formas de explorar a minha voz que nunca mais produziu o mesmo efeito, até este dia. É algo instintivo e mais não sei explicar.

\- Levi… já ouviste falar na noite em que se ouviu, o que ainda hoje é chamado o "Grito dos Inocentes"?

\- Grito dos Inocentes? - Indagou confuso. - O que é isso?

No momento em que presenciou tal acontecimento, aquele pedaço da história não acorreu à sua memória de imediato. Levou tempo. Algumas horas de reflexão recordaram-lhe que aquele canto ancestral merecia escassas referências em escrituras antigas, mas relacionava-se sobretudo com uma época que recuava a um passado recente. Um passado com cerca de duas décadas, alimentado por rumores e acima de tudo, alimentado por um massacre que mancharia sempre aquelas páginas da história da humanidade.

\- Dizem que havia alguém capaz de reproduzir o mesmo canto ancestral que penso que terás executado hoje, mas que essa pessoa morreu, levando consigo todos os outros cantos e uma história que se perdeu em sangue na noite em que a última coisa que se ouviu dessa pessoa foi… o Grito dos Inocentes.

Os registos militares dessa altura foram queimados em massa, mas Hanji recordava o testemunho de vários soldados que diziam que aproximar-se da fronteira com Maria, era o mesmo que aproximar-se do canto das sereias. Um som doce que os atraía, antes de serem trespassados com lanças e espadas.

* * *

As chamas cercavam-na por todos os lados, o corpo movia-se desesperadamente contra a dor dilacerante. Os olhos embaciavam-se com as lágrimas, o fumo sufocava e provocava vómitos pelo cheiro de carne queimada. O sangue embebia tudo à sua volta, assim como fogo. Dezenas e dezenas de mãos estendiam-se na sua direção sem que as pudesse segurar, levar e salvar. Tudo desmoronava novamente e o grito ecoava naquele que era o seu inferno.

Os olhos cinzentos abriram-se subitamente e o grito que quis escapar da sua garganta, sumiu a meio do som entrecortado pelas cordas vocais que jamais poderiam reproduzir novamente aquele som que dia após dia, repetia-se nas suas memórias. Tossiu enquanto, sentada na cama viu o seu irmão sentar-se de imediato ao seu lado, passando a mão nas suas costas.

\- Calma. É apenas um pesadelo. Estou aqui, Kuchel. - Murmurava.

As lágrimas caíam pelo seu rosto e olhando para o homem que exibia os mesmos olhos de cor acinzentada, disse:

\- Por favor, nunca mais uses esse nome. O meu nome é Layla.

\- Não achas que tenho o direito de me enganar no teu nome de vez em quando? - Perguntou com um sorriso algo divertido. - Não devias irritar-te tanto comigo, só porque às vezes cometo o deslize de chamar pelo nome que foi das primeiras coisas que aprendi a dizer quando era criança.

A mulher de cabelos negros desviou o olhar com um ar cansado, limpando as lágrimas.

\- Cada vez que oiço esse nome, lembro-me daquela casa, daquela vida… - Suspirou e olhou para o irmão que sentado na cama, apenas a observava. - Onde está o Axel?

\- Foi chamado para mais uma reunião e antes que penses em sair da cama, lembra-te que não será tão fácil convencer-me. Ele pode deixar-se levar pelo teu arzinho de menina inocente e magoada, mas eu conheço-te há mais tempo do que ele.

Layla abanou a cabeça, tentando segurar o sorriso que queria escapar.

\- Vocês os dois preocupam-se demais comigo. Podem precisar de mim.

\- Nós os dois precisamos que te preocupes contigo. - Contrariou o irmão. - Por favor, preciso que cuides de ti e que… algum dia, pares de deixar que o passado te empurre para tantas coisas arriscadas.

\- Às vezes, pergunto-me se o preço de fugir do nosso passado, nos fez viver tudo aquilo.

\- Querias ficar naquela casa? Viver o nome que te deram? - Indagou o irmão.

\- Tu não mudaste o teu.

\- Mas saí contigo. - Rebateu. - Transformei-o em algo de que me orgulho. Não me arrependo por um só momento de tudo o que fizemos para chegar até aqui.

"_O meu único arrependimento é não ter podido fazer nada naquela noite_. _Aquela maldita noite que ainda hoje te mantém acorrentada_", concluiu incapaz de dizer tais palavras em voz alta, pois sabia que perturbaria a mulher que acedeu ao seu pedido e manteve-se na cama.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	25. O Grito dos Inocentes (Parte 2)

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

Referências musicais: Omna Magni e Synchronicity de Makino Yui

**-X-**

* * *

**O Grito dos Inocentes (Parte 2)**

**Há anos atrás...**

\- _Omna magni…_ \- A voz infantil entoava mais uma canção numa língua que os funcionários da mansão acreditavam ser inventada pela menina que todos os dias percorria o jardim, próxima aos muros que rodeavam a residência.

Os cabelos negros ligeiramente ondulados baloiçavam com o ritmo de uma música que parecia existir somente na mente da menina. Ela que aproveitava cada dia ensolarado para escapar às entediantes paredes que a cercavam dia após dia. A voz doce e hipnotizante não deixava ninguém indiferente, nem mesmo aos olhos atentos de um rapaz que sentado sobre uma das árvores do jardim, assistia mais uma vez ao entretenimento que a irmã dava a si mesma.

A menina continuava a cantar aquelas músicas, perdida no seu próprio mundo. O corpo movia-se como se de uma bailarina se tratasse, o que causava algum transtorno a muitas das professoras que tanto ela, como o irmão assustavam com frequência.

Todos diziam que era naturalmente dotada para ser uma dama. Herdara a beleza indiscutível da mãe que morreu aquando do seu nascimento e possuía uma voz, uns movimentos de leveza incomparável, inteligência e perspicácia.

Aparentemente, uma família abençoada com um Alfa igualmente notório pela personalidade, inteligência e força como já seria o esperado. O rapaz dois anos mais velho do que a irmã, partilhava com ela a cor dos cabelos, os olhos e curiosamente, a vontade em quebrar os estigmas sociais que lhes queriam impor. Com efeito, afastavam professores e todos aqueles que tentavam moldá-los para que assim que saíssem daquela casa perdida nas montanhas, se integrassem na sociedade e trouxessem orgulho ao pai que vivia longe dos descendentes.

Alegando que não teria tempo de lidar com eles e que apenas iriam viver com ele em Sina quando fossem perfeitos, os dois irmãos viviam naquela mansão aborrecidos com a vida que lhes queriam infligir.

Contudo, tanto um como outro acreditavam que o pai não os queria ver, sobretudo porque deviam recordá-lo da esposa perdida. Fosse qual fosse o motivo, os dois tornavam-se cada vez menos acessíveis e conformados com a vida que dizia estar predestinada aos dois.

Com a tenra idade de oito anos, a menina não conseguia entender por que razão teria que estar a preparar-se para o futuro marido. Afirmavam ser o seu papel como Ómega e que devia ser a mesma dama com requintes de nobreza que era a sua mãe. Ocupar o seu lugar, já que tinha herdado tanto dos seus traços físicos.

Também o irmão ouvia como devia preparar-se para tomar uma companheira que fosse digna do sangue que lhe corria nas veias. Uma Ómega com classe e preparada para levar adiante a importante tarefa de assegurar a descendência de tão nobre família.

Conforme foram crescendo, mais difíceis se tornavam e aumentava a frequência com que os professores desistiam de moldar aqueles dois, segundo a imagem perfeita da sociedade. Ainda assim, a ostentação, as aparências e acima de tudo, as quantias massivas de dinheiro continuavam a enviar mais professores para aquela residência em que os irmãos concordaram entre si, retirar daquelas lições o que fosse útil e assim que fosse evidente que não aprenderiam mais nada, deviam encontrar uma forma de os despedir.

\- Hoje recebemos uma mensagem importante do vosso pai. - Anunciou a governanta durante a refeição, captando a atenção dos irmãos que realizavam a sua última refeição do dia.

\- Lembrou-se que existimos? - Perguntou o jovem Alfa naquela altura com catorze anos.

\- Por favor, respeito pelo seu pai. - Pediu a mulher, uma Beta com um ar cansado. - Como daqui a dois é o aniversário da senhorita. - Olhou para a jovem Ómega de longos cabelos negros caídos sobre os ombros. - Pediu que os levasse até Sina para que possam festejar esse acontecimento em família. - Perante o silêncio dos irmãos, decidiu perguntar. - Não é o que sempre quiseram? Visitar o vosso pai?

\- Perdi o apetite. - Falou a Ómega, trajando um vestido bege com desenhos bordados de flores em tons de azul que ficava ligeiramente acima dos joelhos. - Com licença.

Sem pedir licença e dispensando todas as cortesias que lhe tinham ensinado antes de deixar a mesa, saiu atrás da irmã que não se dirigiu ao seu quarto, mas saiu para o exterior.

À noite não permitiam que saíssem da residência, mas quebravam essa regra vezes sem conta nem que fosse para se sentarem horas a fio sobre o ramo da maior árvore que por ali havia. Desde desse ponto, mergulhavam na imensidão das estrelas que cobriam o céu.

Viu a irmã descalçar-se, deixando os sapatos ao acaso sobre a erva fresca que cobria o exterior e olhando para ele de soslaio, através de um pedido silencioso fez com que a seguisse.

Mais uma vez, sujaria e possivelmente até rasgaria mais um dos vestidos que a obrigavam a usar e que muitas vezes odiava porque ela considerava que a limitava, dado que não podia fazer muitas atividades de que gostava. Entre elas, subir às árvores, sentar-se tal como irmão em qualquer posição sem ter que preocupar-se com a roupa interior, deitar-se no chão, sobre as ervas, sobre a terra sem preocupar-se com a sujidade ou as normas sociais que a alertavam para os seus costumes pouco femininos e nada adequados.

\- Não temos que ir ver aquele velho inútil que nos deixou aqui, se não quiseres.

Os olhos da menina espelhavam as milhares de estrelas que cobriam o céu naquela noite.

\- A ideia de ver o nosso pai não é o que me incomoda mais.

\- O que pode ser pior do que ver alguém que nos vê como troféu e investimento? - Perguntou confuso relativamente ao ar distante da irmã que sentada ao seu lado no ramo da árvore, manteve os olhos nas estrelas.

\- A razão para que nos levem a Sina é para que vejas as tuas pretendentes e eu veja os meus. - Olhou para o irmão. - Estão a levar-nos para lá porque acham que está na hora de começarmos a viver como eles.

\- Não sou obrigado a escolher ninguém. - Disse o rapaz entre os dentes.

\- Eu também não quero ninguém. - Fez um ar irritado, desviando o olhar do céu. - Sem ofensa, mas eu não preciso de Alfa nenhum para ter a minha vida.

\- Eu também não quero uma Ómega chata atrás de mim. Nem sequer gosto de crianças. - Acrescentou o irmão e ambos bufaram.

\- Então, o que vamos fazer? - Perguntou a rapariga.

\- Deixa-me pensar…eu podia aproveitar que o carro deve cheg...

\- Não faças nada ao carro. - Interrompeu a Ómega. - Não pode ser muito difícil de conduzir, não achas? - Viu a surpresa nos olhos do irmão.

\- Tu queres…? - Indagou incerto quanto às ideias da irmã.

\- Se não aproveitarmos essa oportunidade, vamos viver a vida que ele quer e não aquela que sempre quisemos… longe daqui, longe de todos os que dizem como devemos viver a nossa vida. - Sorriu. - Nunca imaginaste o que há para além do horizonte? - Os olhos focaram-se na imensidão que os dois podiam vislumbrar do cimo daquela árvore. - É como se mesmo as estrelas me chamassem para longe, para além do que consigo ver.

O Alfa sempre considerou a irmã alguém especial, alguém que via e ouvia além do que podia compreender e momentos como aquele, apenas sublinhavam isso mesmo. O corpo dela estava ao seu lado, mas a sua mente, os seus pensamentos estavam distantes e as estrelas refletiam-se nos seus olhos cinzentos. Uma beleza deveras invulgar que sempre o fascinava e que era consciente que não devia estar presa naquele lugar.

Os dois não pertenciam àquela casa, àquela vida que lhes impunham. O rapa sonhava também com correr para aquele horizonte, deixar-se guiar pelas estrelas e ver o que havia além daquele horizonte para onde os olhavam, perdidos num silêncio confortável que apenas os dois sabiam partilhar.

Com efeito, na noite anterior ao aniversário da Ómega, os carros estavam preparados com as malas dela e do irmão que ao contrário do indicado, insistiram para que partilhassem o mesmo veículo. Esperavam os seguranças da casa, mas não dois soldados que se apresentaram como da Polícia Militar de Sina. O que fez os irmãos entreolharem-se com receio de que pudessem ocorrer complicações no plano de fuga.

Não obstante, todas ideias planeadas nenhuma contemplou a hipótese de que uma chuva com aquela intensidade caísse naquela noite. A água que o céu entornava era gelada, forte e consistente. Um fator que nunca consideraram, mas o jovem Alfa sentiu a irmã apertar a sua mão, assentindo num gesto silencioso. Os dois podiam aproveitar-se da visibilidade bastante reduzida e além disso, o cheiro da terra molhada, a humidade, o ruído ensurdecedor da água iriam tornar-se aliados.

No entanto, outro fator entrou em jogo quando subitamente vários disparos soaram e as travagens dos veículos sucederam-se de um modo bastante brusco. As feromonas no ar não enganavam, tratavam-se de Alfas no exterior. Porém, acarretavam um tipo de feromonas que não se recordavam de ter sentido antes e os dois irmãos arrepiaram-se com a intensidade da agressividade e desejo por sangue. O carro deles foi o último a travar, pois os soldados de Sina tentaram convencer o condutor a passar pelo meio da confusão. O que no meio da confusão levou a um choque com uma das árvores que fez com que o Alfa abraçasse a irmã momentos antes do choque. A Ómega assim que se apercebeu do veículo parado, bateu no braço do irmão, murmurando:

\- Agora! Temos que aproveitar.

Ele assentiu e os dois abriram a porta, perante os gritos de um Beta atordoado que ao volante tentava chamá-los de volta para o interior do carro. Ao sair, não esperavam ver uma carrinha virada no meio de figuras ocultas pelas sombras e a intempérie que caía. No meio de Alfas e Betas em conflito, ouviram as vozes de crianças e os disparos sucederam-se um atrás do outro.

O rapaz de cabelos negros e com os mesmos olhos cinzentos que a irmã, puxou a rapariga e guiado pelos instintos que lhe diziam que direção deveria seguir, iniciou um passo de corrida pelo meio da multidão. Os instintos indicavam uma direção específica, onde não havia ninguém, para onde devia correr e sentiu que apesar da adrenalina a irmã fazia as próprias feromonas sumirem, ajudando assim à camuflagem perfeita.

Os disparos, o cheiro a sangue e por fim, engenhos explosivos detonavam à medida que longe dos olhares dos irmãos, os intervenientes desconhecidos que viriam a descobrir mais tarde, serem assaltantes da Cidade das Trevas. Ao verem os carros luxuosos com escolta, apesar de levarem um carregamento de Ómegas, não resistiram à tentação de levar objetos de valor.

A certa altura, o jovem Alfa colocou a irmã sobre as suas costas, segurando nas suas pernas e correndo o mais depressa que podia, visto que a via distraída com o que podia estar a acontecer no meio das explosões. Porém, ele sabia que em caso algum deviam recuar. Se hesitassem, a oportunidade nunca mais surgiria e por isso, correu e embrenhou-se no bosque que sempre viu à distância e nunca teve a oportunidade de explorar.

Graças à resistência e força características de um Alfa, distanciaram-se a ponto de terem perdido toda a referência sobre onde se encontravam. Ainda assim, mesmo sem consciência do tempo, o rapaz correu horas com a irmã sobre as suas costas até que esta o obrigou a parar e então, após a perda da adrenalina, ele notou como se encontrava exausto. Assim que a colocou no chão e encontraram abrigo, debaixo de um enorme rochedo, o rapaz sentiu a consciência a abandoná-lo.

Nos dias que se seguiram, os dois vaguearam pelo que chamariam um bosque sem fim, aquele que as estrelas iluminavam todas as noites e cujo o horizonte encontravam, somente quando podiam subir até alguma árvore alta para tentar encontrar uma direção. A chuva deu tréguas e permitiu que explorassem o local, encontrassem outros abrigos e inclusive dormissem debaixo de um imenso véu de estrelas que colocava um sorriso no rosto dos dois.

\- Está vazia? - Perguntou a rapariga com os cabelos repousados sobre um dos ombros enquanto o irmão acabava de sair de uma pequena casa perdida no meio de uma clareira.

\- Sim. - Confirmou. - Depois de limparmos e ajeitar algumas coisas, podemos usá-la. Acho que tens roupas velhas e tudo. Estás a queixar-te há dias de estar com o mesmo vestido.

\- E podes censurar-me? Quem me dera ter fugido com uma roupa mais confortável. - Acercou-se à casa, notando que de facto não havia qualquer sinal de feromonas e por isso, era uma indicação de que aquela residência estaria desabitada há bastante tempo. Isso e também a poeira, os poucos móveis no interior quase caíam aos pedaços, mas dentro de um baú no único quarto que havia, encontrou mantas e roupas velhas que esperava poder ajustar.

\- Kuc…

\- Layla. - Corrigiu.

\- Certo. O novo nome. - Recordou o rapaz. - Vou só fazer mais uma ronda para confirmar que não há ninguém nas proximidades.

\- E deixar-me sozinha com as limpezas? - Colocou as mãos na cintura. - Não sejas preguiçoso. Não é por seres Alfa que te dá o direito de fugir de algumas tarefas.

\- Vá lá, Kuc… - Viu o olhar da irmã. - Layla, tens que admitir que és muito chata com as limpezas. Nunca nada está perfeito. Repito sempre no mínimo umas três vezes.

\- Se soubesses fazer as coisas, não terias que repetir.

O irmão revirou os olhos, mas suspirando disse:

\- Pronto, diz lá que chão vou ter que limpar cinquenta vezes até ficares satisfeita.

A limpeza da casa durou alguns dias, assim como as ideias e execução de algumas reparações necessárias à pequena casa, em que mesmo as poucas ferramentas que encontraram permitiram que cometessem vários erros, até conseguir o que pretendiam.

Ao contrário do que o irmão esperava, não conseguia de forma alguma convencer Layla a ocupar-se de tarefas menos perigosas. Em vez disso, insistiu em aprender a cortar madeira, acompanhá-lo para encontrar comida e água e também a defender-se. Sendo certo que fazia este último ponto, antes de fugirem de casa, sempre eram "aulas" curtas e nada tão intenso como a rapariga lhe exigiu.

Layla era consciente o quanto o irmão se continha para não a magoar e por isso, provocou e praticamente impôs que ele não se mostrasse cuidadoso, pois se iriam sobreviver naquele meio desconhecido, ela deveria saber como fazer bem as coisas. O certo é que a rapariga cujos os cabelos negros foram se alongando com o passar do tempo aprendia com naturalidade e por isso, em momento algum o irmão sentiu que ela o prejudicasse no que quer que fosse. Pelo contrário, por vezes, surpreendia-se como mais do que pé de igualdade, ela parecia alcançar um nível diferente. Um patamar que descreveria quase como etéreo.

O avançar do tempo levou a que os dois concluíssem que estavam bastante isolados, mas ainda assim numa das zonas onde levavam a cabo as atividades de caça, cruzaram-se várias vezes com os que identificaram como pertencendo à Cidade das Trevas. Com isso, ouviram também referências a Sina, Rose e… Maria? Esta última um quase enigma que não tinham a certeza acerca da localização, mas que parecia dissociar-se das outras três. As únicas coisas que sabiam é que entre deixar os soldados de Sina ou Rose levarem os Ómegas aprisionados, preferiam que os soldados de Maria o fizessem.

Pelo menos, era o que Layla fazia, uma vez que o irmão não achava prudente envolverem-se no salvamento de desconhecidos. Esse tipo de atitude impensada, poderia acabar por revelar que viviam naquela zona e isso era algo que o Alfa queria evitar a todo o custo. Queria manter-se naquele local, escondidos e protegidos pela densa vegetação. Já se tinham arriscados outras vezes para conseguir armas, roupas ou outros bens que julgassem pertinentes. Porém, apenas atacavam algum transporte se tivessem a certeza que fosse de Sina ou Rose, de onde também recolheram poucos jornais que lhes permitiram por exemplo, saber que pensavam que os dois irmãos estavam mortos e que Maria era uma zona onde os residentes eram todos selvagens sem noções de civilização.

Os dois nunca pararam para pensar muito acerca disso, pois estavam satisfeitos com a vida que levavam, protegidos pela natureza que tantas vezes admiraram à distância.

Porém, isso mudou no dia em que sentada com as pernas no interior de um lago de água cristalina, Layla alisava os seus longos cabelos negros e ondulados enquanto cantava, acompanhando os sons da natureza que a rodeavam. Ainda assim, nem mesmo a canção a distraiu o suficiente para não notar passos que não caminhavam num ritmo conhecido e as feromonas, mesmo que bastante controladas, eram diferentes. O seu tom de voz diminuiu ligeiramente, permitindo assim aguçar os outros sentidos para desvendar o estranho que de alguma forma, se tinha embrenhado naquele local que considerava só dela.

Ao pressentir que o intruso se acercava mais com passos cautelosos, a jovem ergueu-se e as pegadas sobre o manto verde do local tornaram-se inaudíveis e invisíveis. Os movimentos levaram-na até à árvore mais alta para onde subiu facilmente, procurando a adaga na cintura do vestido curto e bege que levava. Uma peça de roupa fina e simples que libertava os seus movimentos e lhe podia dar um ar vulnerável, que aquele estranho logo perceberia que era apenas ilusão.

Aguardou pacientemente até que viu um rapaz alto de cabelos escuros, curtos e sem camisa. Na cintura levava duas pequenas sacas com frutos e às costas um arco e algumas flechas, presas com algumas tiras. Perto de uma das sacas de frutos, havia um pequeno punhal que não trazia nas mãos que se encontravam vazias pelo que os olhos cinzentos podiam ver. Esperava que o estranho viesse em posição ofensiva com alguma arma na mão, mas aquele desconhecido parecia simplesmente curioso.

O que a deixava mais inquieta era o facto de não conseguir pressentir as feromonas, ainda que a postura confiante e porte denunciassem que deveria ser um Alfa que a surpreendeu ao ver que se aproximava da árvore, onde ela se encontrava. Recuando ligeiramente para que as folhas ajudassem a escondê-la, pôde perceber também a respiração cuidadosa e como de alguma forma, ele teria desconfiado da sua presença ali.

"_Seja quem for, terei que tratar do assunto_", concluiu e esperou que o desconhecido se acercasse um pouco mais, antes de descer subitamente. Esperava que o outro se abaixasse num gesto reflexo, mas nunca que ripostasse de imediato, apenas com as mãos que fizeram com que a sua adaga voasse para longe.

Para não permanecer em desvantagem, pontapeou rapidamente uma das bolsas com frutos onde o desconhecido tinha o seu punhal que caiu no chão. Notou que o rapaz parecia atordoado com a situação, provavelmente porque não esperava ser atacado por uma rapariga e por isso, aproveitou-se disso para ter a lâmina na sua mão e tentar golpeá-lo, enquanto ele ia esquivando-se de uma forma quase frustrante.

"_Mas quem é este…_", quase se desequilibrou ao ver que ele tentava provocar-lhe uma rasteira, mas logo retribuiu o gesto e teve vontade de sorrir ao ver que ele não teve a mesma sorte. Caiu no chão e antes que pudesse levantar-se, colocou-se sobre ele, encostando o punhal a milímetros do seu pescoço.

Dois orbes azuis encontraram os seus e uma estranha sensação causou a distração necessária para que o jovem revertesse as posições, mas além de a fazer largar o punhal não mostrava a agressividade que esperava. Apenas se encararam em silêncio por algum tempo, até ao momento em que um choque percorreu os dois à medida que as feromonas finalmente se faziam sentir.

Era um Alfa. Sem dúvida, aquilo comprovava as suas suspeitas, mas não esperava que a atingisse naquela intensidade. Não ordenava a submissão, mas era como se o corpo se quisesse submeter por vontade própria. O aroma forte, mas tão doce, tão diferente, tão…

As mãos do rapaz largaram os braços dela e este recuou de imediato, saindo de cima dela.

\- Ómega… - Murmurou. - Desculpa, eu… eu não quis atacar-te.

O jovem Alfa também tentava lidar com as reações instintivas que o fizeram pensar que devia manter aquela Ómega debaixo dele. Sentia-se corar pelos pensamentos que lhe ocorreram quando sentiu as feromonas daquela rapariga que se erguia e o encarava com desconfiança. Eram sem dúvida, as feromonas mais perfeitas que alguma vez tinha sentido.

\- O que estás aqui a fazer? Quem és? - Quis saber.

\- Calma, eu sou de Maria. - Começou por dizer. - Há dias que ando a vaguear por esta parte do bosque. Vim recolher frutos e caçar.

\- Nunca te vi aqui antes. - Apontou.

\- Eu sei, eu queria afastar-me um pouco de casa por uns tempos e com isso, há uns dias atrás senti algo… algo que me fez querer voltar a este lugar mais vezes. - Falou, não fazendo qualquer gesto para se aproximar da rapariga que mantinha uma postura que indicava que não hesitaria em tentar atacá-lo novamente. Embora parte dele não se importasse em ter contacto físico com ela, não queria que a violência fosse a razão para tal acontecimento. - Este lugar transformou-se… em música. Como se fosse uma magia que… - Levou a mão ao peito. - Retirou um peso muito importante que trazia aqui dentro. Pensei que a música, a voz fosse algo mágico deste lugar e comecei a explorar, mas não contei a ninguém se é isso que te preocupa.

-Tch… tu ouviste? - Perguntou a rapariga com um ar chateado.

\- O meu nome é Axel. - Apresentou-se, estendendo a mão e viu a desconfiança no rosto da rapariga que não se aproximou, mas respondeu:

\- Kuchel.

O rapaz sorriu.

\- Kuch…

\- Não, Layla. - Disse, sentindo-se embaraçada porque ela mesma se tinha enganado no nome que tanto insistiu que o irmão deveria parar de dizer. - Layla.

\- Layla. - O rapaz repetiu sem questionar. - Peço que me desculpes, embora seja a primeira vez que vi uma Ómega mover-se desta forma. Por momentos, tiveste vantagem.

\- Se não me tivesse distraído, provavelmente a tua cabeça e pescoço já não estariam juntos. - Retrucou a rapariga.

\- Ainda bem que também sou cuidadoso. - Sorriu, optando por não se mover para não causar mais apreensão na Ómega que o examinava em silêncio. - Posso fazer-te algumas perguntas?

\- Tenho o direito de não responder.

\- Claro. - Concordou. - Eu diria que podias ser alguém de Rose perdida aqui ou mesmo de Maria, mas de alguma zona remota. No entanto, parece que vives aqui.

Subitamente outros passos soaram e apesar do leve desvio da atenção da rapariga, Axel notou que ela não parecia apreensiva e por isso, esperava a aparição de mais alguém. Nesse momento, o rapaz pensou que tinha sido ingénuo ao imaginar que uma Ómega estivesse a viver sozinha naquele local.

Contudo, não esperava ter que desviar-se de várias estacas de madeira, seguidas de algumas lâminas até que outro Alfa surgiu, colocando-se diante da rapariga que resmungou de imediato:

\- Sei cuidar de mim.

\- Quem é este tipo e por que razão ainda respira?

\- Não sei quem é, mas… - Colocou a mão no ombro do irmão. - Será que podemos deixá-lo falar primeiro, antes que desperdices mais tempo e energia sem razão?

Mesmo sem concordar em deixar aquele desconhecido vaguear por ali mais do que o necessário, cedeu ao pedido da irmã que se ocupou de colocar questões. Em troca, respondeu vagamente às questões de Axel que prometendo manter o segredo acerca da localização, pediu que lhe dessem permissão para visitá-los mais vezes. Com o avançar do tempo, depressa um deles percebeu o porquê das visitas, dos presentes, do rubor no rosto cada vez que Layla se aproximava um pouco mais para explicar ou mostrar alguma coisa.

\- Vivem aqui há quatro anos? - Perguntou Axel surpreendido enquanto a Ómega lhe servia um doce de frutos numa pequena taça.

O jovem Alfa encontrava-se na pequena casa que a jovem dividia com o irmão e que estava momentaneamente ausente, já que depois de semanas e semanas de visitas, passou a confiar que não haveria nada de errado em deixar os dois sozinhos.

\- Sim. - Confirmou a jovem de cabelos negros, sentando-se do outro lado da mesa. - Penso que é algo mais credível, do que eu ver-te como um soldado de Maria.

\- Não sei por que razão é tão inacreditável. - Comentou, provando o doce e sorriu.

\- Está bom?

\- Hum, ótimo. - Elogiou. - Sei que como Ómega deves ficar cansada destes elogios, mas cozinhas muito bem. Eu safo-me apenas no básico e em coisas bastante rudimentares.

\- Um soldado que não sabe cozinhar. Como será que isso não me surpreende? E ainda te perguntas porque duvido das tuas capacidades.

\- As duas coisas não estão relacionadas. - Retrucou.

\- Será? - Provocou a rapariga um pouco divertida, por ver alguma irritação do outro lado da mesa enquanto também comia um pouco do doce. - Mas conta-me. Disseste que hoje querias falar algo importante comigo.

A postura do jovem Alfa queria espelhar confiança, mas os olhos cinzentos podiam distinguir um nervosismo um pouco evidente. Aguardou que o rapaz encontrasse as palavras e não moveu a mão, assim que o viu estender a mão direita até tocar de leve na dela.

\- Gostava que conhecesses Maria. - Disse para iniciar o discurso que se baralhava na sua mente diante do olhar da Ómega. - Sei que gostas de viver aqui e agradeço muito por teres confiado em mim, ao ponto de me trazer até à casa onde vives com o teu irmão. Mas eu quero pedir mais um pouco. Quero que confies mais em mim e conheças Maria. Se não gostares, sabes perfeitamente que nunca te obrigaria a ficar lá, mas… eu… - Corou ligeiramente. - Espero que saibas que gosto de ti e que quer isso signifique passar a viver num sítio como este ou que me acompanhes ao lugar que me viu nascer e crescer, isso não vai mudar.

\- Desde que nos encontrámos, sei com uma certeza que não sei explicar que posso confiar e que de alguma forma, sempre esperei por ti. - Ruborizou-se, virando o rosto.

\- Oh, deixa ver! Quase nunca coras!

\- Tch, vou atirar-te o doce à cara, Axel! - Ameaçou, continuando sem encarar o Alfa que sorria aliviado, ao mesmo tempo que encontrava diversão na vergonha da Ómega que de facto, raramente via demonstrar comportamentos como aquele.

A ida para Maria não representou uma surpresa para o irmão de Layla, visto que ele notou desde do início a forma como Axel tratava a irmã e por isso, pensou que seria uma questão de tempo até que os dois se acertassem. Nunca pressentiu qualquer ameaça vinda daquele Alfa e daí que assim que se conheceram melhor, os dois também passaram a ser bastante próximos, sobretudo se isso significasse manter a segurança da Ómega. Esta que assim que chegou a Maria ficou maravilhada com o estilo de vida que os habitantes levavam naquela região.

Diferente de tudo o que tinha aprendido no tempo em que viveu entre o luxo da mansão perdida nas montanhas. Ninguém queria saber das diferenças entre as classes e os Ómegas não eram condicionados às tarefas domésticas, aliás pelo que viu, também os Betas e Alfas comportavam-se como se participar nessas tarefas fosse o habitual. Ainda que fosse óbvia uma certa aptidão natural dos Ómegas.

Ainda assim, a classe por norma menosprezada, ali era tratada como algo precioso. As uniões entre as pessoas não estavam definidas em lado algum e cada um, decidia com quem queria passar o resto da sua vida, independentemente da espécie a que pertencessem.

A vida que levavam era simples, mas era tudo o que Layla no fundo sempre esperou encontrar.

Embora, rapidamente tenha descoberto que entrar no ramo militar não era algo tão comum aos Ómegas. Porém, a jovem insistiu em falar com alguns superiores e tanto ela, como o irmão trocaram olhares quase jocosos, quando ouviram dizer que os dois não faziam ideia do que era estar num verdadeiro campo de batalha. Ao que os dois responderam com alguns factos que os soldados de Maria desconheciam.

\- As figuras misteriosas do bosque que nos ajudavam a recolher os Ómegas…

\- Eram vocês?

Os dois irmãos arquearam uma das sobrancelhas não entendendo a razão de tanta surpresa. Contudo, nenhum dos oficiais queria acreditar que somente duas pessoas pudessem fazer tantos estragos. Apenas Axel podia corroborar, mas pensaram que a opinião dele não fosse objetiva o suficiente e por isso para confirmar que estavam à altura, os dois foram submetidos a testes.

Jamais esqueceriam a forma como os dois se moviam. Velozes e letais, sem que palavras fossem trocadas e apenas as escassas trocas de olhar ou gestos tornavam possíveis uma sincronia perfeita. Esperavam força e habilidade de combate do Alfa, mas a Ómega conseguiu causar pasmo e deixar vários oficiais boquiabertos por ser capaz de derrubar Betas e Alfas com uma destreza semelhante. Em pouco tempo, descobriu também através de alguém de Maria que a particularidade que a sua voz possuía, poderia servir de auxílio em vários aspetos.

Quem ouvia por vezes, a canção misteriosa dizia que Maria finalmente recuperara o canto dos antepassados. Esse que soava distante próximo à fronteira, onde todos os inimigos eram parados e derrotados, enquanto os abençoados pela canção adquiriam uma nova força que os fazia derrubar qualquer adversidade.

\- Apenas deves descer, se te derem essa ordem, ok? - Pedia o Axel, olhando para a floresta adiante fora da fronteira marcada pelas muralhas.

\- Podes ir descansado. - Falou, acariciando o rosto do Alfa que sorriu, entrelaçando as mãos com a sua parceira e as alianças reluziam na lua que brilhava no céu.

\- Depois disto, vamos dar um passeio.

A Ómega sorriu.

\- Um passeio? Hoje nem é uma data…

\- Shh, não preciso que seja uma data especial. - Disse, colocando um indicador nos lábios da rapariga que sorriu ligeiramente. - Até depois, meu amor.

Ela corou ligeiramente, perante as palavras de carinho e o beijo deixado na testa antes de ver o Alfa ativar o dispositivo e descer a muralha. Ela acenou e viu como também os outros Alfas e Betas desciam e trocou olhares com os Ómegas sobre a muralha que assentiram, aguardando pelo sinal dela.

Um assobio soou pelos ares e de imediato, a Ómega de cabelos negros inspirou o ar de uma noite aparentemente calma, antes de deixar as primeiras palavras escaparem os seus lábios. O ar impregnava-se pela canção, pelas feromonas que os seus aliados conheciam, mas que os inimigos veriam mais uma vez como ficariam entregues a um nevoeiro desconhecido. O ar transformava-se em algo que não podiam prever ou explicar.

As vozes dos outros Ómegas uniram-se à sua e Layla puxou pelas notas mais altas, ouvindo os sons das espadas ao longe. Levou uma mão ao peito, sentindo como o seu parceiro se movia e sabia que também o irmão estaria por perto, empurrando para longe aqueles que queriam corromper o paraíso em que viviam.

Não obstante, a ordem que lhe tinha sido dada, Layla odiava ficar apenas como uma espectadora do desenrolar do combate e por isso, sem deixar a canção, repentinamente lançou-se no ar. Utilizando o dispositivo 3DMG, depressa alcançou a floresta, ouvindo algum grito repreensor de algum superior ao ver que mais uma vez desobedecia a uma ordem direta.

Não tardou em encontrar o primeiro oponente que ainda atordoado com as feromonas, recebeu golpes fortes e precisos o suficiente para o deixar inconsciente. A Ómega prosseguiu assim até que finalmente, viu o sinal de um novo assobio que indicava que deviam recuar e a jovem riu quando repentinamente, alguém a agarrou por trás e fez com que ambos quase caíssem.

\- O que estás aqui a fazer, teimosa? - Ouviu a voz do seu Alfa perto da orelha.

\- Mudei de ideias. Não posso ficar só a ver. - Respondeu e olhando de soslaio. - Vais castigar-me por ser uma menina má?

\- Devia. - Respondeu, abanando a cabeça. - Em vez disso, vamos ao nosso passeio?

Ela riu.

\- Agora? Então e o facto de ter desobedecido?

\- Como se fosse possível, tu obedeceres a quem quer que seja. - Beijou-a no rosto e puxou pela mão da Ómega. - Vem. Vamos usar os 3DMG. Quero voltar a um sítio.

\- Não devíamos devolver? - Perguntou, deixando-se levar pela mão do Alfa. - Quem está a ser desobediente afinal? Assim não alcanças a Tropa de Exploração.

\- Isso pode esperar e qualquer coisa, posso dizer que és uma má influência. - Falou e os dois riram, antes de ativarem novamente os dispositivos.

Entretanto no cimo da muralha…

\- Hei Ackerman! Viste a tua irmã e o Axel?

\- Tenho cara de _babysitter_? Devem ter ido para mais algum encontro. - Revirou os olhos. - Aqueles dois nunca mais saem da fase da lua de mel.

Os colegas riram enquanto o Comandante responsável pela missão suspirava e dizia:

\- O que vou fazer com aqueles dois?

As distâncias que podiam separá-los daquele local por horas, reduziam-se em grande medida com a ajuda daqueles dispositivos que em pouco tempo, os fizeram chegar à clareira, onde pela primeira vez se encontraram. O local onde ocasionalmente regressavam e assim que avistaram o pequeno lago, Layla foi a primeira a colocar os pés no chão e começar a desapertar as tiras que prendiam o dispositivo. Axel seguiu-lhe o exemplo e viu como a companheira também se descalçava e corria até à beira do lago.

\- Eu realmente não sabia que era possível ser tão feliz. - Disse, abrindo mais um daqueles sorrisos que colocava um frio na barriga do Alfa que se aproximava.

\- Não imaginas o que significa para mim, ouvir-te dizer isso. - Falou e teria dado mais um passo cuidadoso, se a Ómega não o tivesse agarrado pelos colarinhos para que se abaixasse para beijá-lo e em seguida, puxando-o até que…

\- O lago cuid…ah!

Os dois caíram na água e após tossir um pouco, ouviu a jovem Ómega rir enquanto se aproximava dele, depois de um mergulho.

\- Um dia destes posso ter uma queda perigosa com estas brincadeiras. - Disse, vendo a sua parceira colocar os braços em torno do pescoço dele.

\- Sempre gostaste do perigo, caso contrário não estarias comigo. - Retrucou.

\- Nisso tens razão. - Disse, encostando o nariz ao dela.

\- Não tenho sempre? - Brincou e ambos riram, antes de trocarem mais um beijo e com as trocas de carícias e palavras sussurradas, acabaram por deixar a água que arrepiava a pele de ambos para se deitarem sobre as ervas frescas que adornavam o local.

Deixar a água não parou a sede que tinham pelo corpo um do outro. Peça atrás de peça, os dois iam-se perdendo em carícias, beijos, palavras que soavam como promessas como segredos à noite que os envolvia. Nada mais existia à volta dos dois que se juntavam, debaixo de mais um manto de estrelas que ocultava em parte, aquilo que a luz da lua descobria entre os movimentos constantes e as respirações entrecortadas.

\- Alfa… - Gemia contra a orelha do outro que acabava de morder mais uma vez a marca que havia no pescoço da jovem que arranhava as costas dele.

* * *

\- Outra vez? - Perguntava um dos oficiais na sala, batendo na mesa. - Antes aqueles Alfas da Cidade das Trevas eram mais úteis. Agora dizem que ouvem música ao chegar perto de Maria… estão todos a enlouquecer!

\- Permissão para falar. - Dizia um jovem soldado que apesar de não ter a sua presença apreciada por todos, tinha conquistado um apreço especial de Zackley que ascendera à posição de general recentemente.

\- Permissão concedida. - Falou o General.

\- Confirmo o que outros colegas afirmaram, sobre uma estranha melodia que parece ter influência na atmosfera que nos rodeia, no entanto, aproveito a ocasião e com permissão do General. - Viu o homem assentir. - Para revelar que após conversar com alguns presentes aqui, chegámos à conclusão que tudo voltaria a ficar mais equilibrado se eliminássemos esse problema.

\- Vamos lutar contra um delírio? - Indagou um com um tom jocoso.

Sem deixar-se afetar pela ironia ou olhares incrédulos, o jovem soldado prosseguiu:

\- Há escassas testemunhas que afirmam que esse estranho acontecimento tem proveniência de alguns Ómegas que permanecem na muralha.

\- Blasfémia!

\- Loucura!

\- Ómegas não fazem essas coisas!

\- Sendo ou não verdade, a questão é que segundo os números que temos em mãos. - Falava o jovem, auxiliando-se de uns papéis que trazia nas mãos. - Calculados pelos nossos melhores investigadores, o número de Ómegas tem aumentado substancialmente, o que de qualquer das formas representa um problema, caso o relato das testemunhas seja real. Segundo os investigadores, existe ainda muita informação desconhecida acerca dos instintos primitivos dos Ómegas e tendo em conta, o avanço da civilização muitos não se sentirão tentados a deixar-se levar por esses instintos. A sociedade molda-nos da forma correta, mas apenas podemos controlar o que existe em Sina e Rose.

\- E onde queres chegar com isso? - Perguntou um dos presentes.

\- A razão para que algumas leis restrinjam fortemente os Ómegas prende-se a alguns estudos realizados, acerca das capacidades primitivas dessa espécie. Por que razão deveria considerar-se loucura que os acontecimentos dos últimos tempos não se prendem a alguma característica não explorada? Devemos correr o risco de que essa característica desconhecida se alastre a mais Ómegas? Devemos deixar que essa espécie baixa se multiplique sem qualquer controlo? - Questionava o jovem. - Insisto também mais uma vez na história em que ocorreu a morte dos filhos da família Ackerman.

\- Essa história de novo?

\- Diz-se que a mãe, a Ómega que morreu no parto do segundo filho foi acusada várias vezes de bruxaria.

\- Isso são histórias fantasiosas.

\- E se não fossem? E se tiver algo a ver com alguma característica perigosa dos Ómegas? Como outras que descobrimos atempadamente e restringimos? - Indagou o jovem. - E se as crianças, agora possivelmente jovem adultos estiverem vivos? E se estiverem envolvidos em tudo isto? Devemos ignorar? Não devemos sequer investigar?

Silêncio na sala.

\- O número de Ómegas continua a ser preocupante, independentemente de não acreditar em histórias fantasiosas.

O General aclarou a garganta.

\- Agradeço a intervenção, jovem soldado Smith. - Disse e viu o jovem de olhos azuis assentir. - O certo é que perante tantas dúvidas e os factos que apontam para um possível envolvimento dos Ómegas nas baixas recentes, fizeram com que aprovasse um plano de investigação. Neste momento, encontra-se alguém que nos trará as informações necessárias assim que puder escapar dos olhos atentos de Maria e quanto ao número excessivo de Ómegas… penso que também temos que discutir relativamente a esse problema, sobretudo depois da descoberta que fizemos recentemente numa zona da Cidade das Trevas.

* * *

Desde da última tentativa de ataque, passaram algumas semanas em que Layla dedicou-se a ajudar os novos Ómegas e uma Beta que chegaram a Maria, depois de serem resgatados de mais um carregamento ilegal. A Ómega trabalhava no local que todos conheciam como a Herdade. Um local afastado do centro que funcionava como um abrigo e casa para todos aqueles que eram salvos pelos soldados de Maria. A sua proveniência era sobretudo da Cidade das Trevas, mas em algumas ocasiões pouco comuns, também acolhiam alguém que escapasse de Rose ou Sina.

Ultimamente, a jovem de cabelos negros ondulados aproximara-se de uma Beta, de nome Rita que vivera parte da vida na Cidade das Trevas e depois em Rose, antes de escapar de ambas as vezes de Alfas opressores. Era uma mulher quase com trinta anos, um pouco reservada com cabelos encaracolados castanhos e olhos amendoados de cor escura. Evitava qualquer Alfa, preferindo rodear-se de Ómegas ainda que Layla tentasse convencê-la a ir até à sua casa conhecer o Axel. Tentou assegurar que ele nunca a faria sentir-se apreensiva, mas a tarefa não era fácil. A Beta mostrava-se contra qualquer coisa que a fizesse ter contacto com Alfas.

Portanto, todos os dias quando voltava a casa sentia-se um pouco frustrada com mais uma tentativa falhada de fazer com que a Beta se abrisse um pouco mais. Ainda assim, naquele dia em específico outra coisa ocupava a sua mente. As feromonas que sentia à sua volta, as sensações que foi ignorando nos últimos tempos e que em conversa com outras Ómegas levaram a uma conclusão que a deixava um pouco ansiosa.

\- Layla? - Ouviu a voz do seu Alfa e de imediato, deixou vários copos caírem na cozinha, o que fez com que o seu companheiro corresse até ao local.

\- O que aconteceu? Estás bem? Não te magoaste, pois não? - Acercou-se e vendo a esposa assentir várias vezes em silêncio, juntamente com a ausência de danos físicos nela abaixou-se para apanhar os cacos de vidro.

Ao mesmo tempo, Layla apressou-se para pegar na vassoura e então, viu o Alfa parado com uma expressão confusa e viu claramente quando inspirou o ar novamente. A Ómega corou, entendendo que sem querer teria deixado escapar aquelas feromonas estranhas e isso fez com que ficasse mais nervosa. Não tencionava que se apercebesse daquela forma, aliás nem tinha confirmado para ter a certeza. Preferia falar primeiro antes de deixar as feromonas descontroladas daquela forma, mas parece que os seus planos não iriam seguir a linha desejada.

\- As tuas feromonas estão estranhas. - Comentou, erguendo-se do chão e colocando vários cacos de vidros no lixo antes de lavar as mãos.

\- Estranhas… - Repetiu, encostando a vassoura num canto da cozinha e incapaz de encarar o outro que se aproximava.

\- O que foi? - Indagou com alguma preocupação e acariciou o rosto da companheira. - Aconteceu alguma coisa? Estás nervosa. Consigo sentir não só pela tua postura, mas também pela nossa ligação. - Tocou na marca no próprio pescoço.

\- Axel, eu acho que… - Pegou na mão dele que tinha sobre o pescoço e guiou até à barriga dela, fazendo com que o Alfa a encarasse num primeiro instante confuso e depois espantado. - Não tenho a certeza, mas naquela noite nós não tivemos cuidado e… eu acho que…

\- Um filho. - Murmurou. - Achas que estás grávida? - Viu a Ómega assentir e abriu um sorriso. - Um filho. O nosso filho.

\- Estás feliz?

\- Porque não estaria? Por acaso, achas que…?

\- Não, eu estou feliz. - Sorriu. - Surpreendida, mas feliz e só tinha medo que achasses que era cedo e… - Foi interrompida por um beijo.

\- Obrigado por me fazeres tão feliz. - Sussurrou contra os lábios da companheira, antes de se ajoelhar e encostar a cabeça à barriga da Ómega que se ruborizava. Ainda assim, não deixou de acariciar os cabelos do marido, incapaz de parar o sorriso que também se espelhou no seu rosto. - Vais ter a mãe mais bonita do mundo.

\- Vai ter o pai mais babado do mundo, isso sim. - Brincou ela.

Repentinamente, os dois escutaram uma batida da porta, seguida pelos passos do outro Alfa que sabia que tinha sempre passe livre para os visitar quando quisesse. Contudo, assim que entrou e encontrou o cunhado no chão de joelhos em frente à irmã parou na porta e perguntou:

\- Vim numa má altura? - Trazia uma saca na mão com os produtos que plantava no terreno que dividia com a esposa. - Estão novamente em lua de mel? Parece que isto nunca mais acaba.

Os dois trocaram olhares e partilhando o mesmo sorriso divertido, disseram:

\- Tio Kenny!

\- Tio? Bateram com a cabeça? - Perguntou, pousando a saca sobre a mesa e parando repentinamente ao sentir as feromonas e o comentário começou a fazer sentido na sua cabeça. - Pelo fogo que há nesta casa, sempre me perguntei quando iriam começar a povoar o mundo.

\- Kenny! - Repreenderam os dois completamente vermelhos e o Alfa riu abertamente.

A rotina, o trabalho, as pessoas ao redor, tudo acabava por reunir os fatores que os faziam felizes. A felicidade não era um conceito abstrato, mas sim o dia a dia que acontecia sempre melhor que o anterior. Dias deram lugar a semanas e estas transformaram-se em meses em que nada fazia prever aquele dia. Ao mesmo tempo que uns viviam um dia cada vez, outros viviam com somente um objetivo em mente e uma data que desencadeou uma noite manchada de sangue. Tudo começou por…

\- E dizes que não há ninguém para recolher o Ómega? - Indagava Layla que já exibia uma barriga bem evidente. Encontrava-se nos últimos tempos de gestação, mas ainda assim ao contrário do que o marido e o irmão pediam, não conseguia ficar em casa.

\- Infelizmente, parece aterrorizado. Não se quer aproximar de Betas e muito menos de Alfas. - Informava a Beta com quem conseguiu estabelecer uma ligação na Herdade. Rita continuava bastante reservada, mas pelo menos abria-se com Layla, o que esta considerava um ponto bem positivo. - Sei que no teu estado não devia estar a pedir que viesses tratar deste assunto, mas…

\- Tch, o Axel e o Kenny estão felizmente a tratar de coisas de homens. - Revirou os olhos. - Foram buscar lenha. - Vestiu um longo casaco quente, visto que nevava no exterior. - E como estamos em pleno natal, não deve haver ninguém a quem tenha que me explicar por querer sair, apenas por cinco minutos.

Dito isto, a Ómega saiu acompanhada pela Beta que também se agasalhava com bastante roupa para enfrentar o frio do exterior. A neve caía com menos intensidade, mas o frio e a névoa que cobria o exterior, aliados à época festiva criavam as condições ideias para que a maior parte dos residentes estivessem no interior das respetivas residências a passar tempo em família. Poucos foram aqueles com que se cruzaram e todos saíam com o mesmo propósito, recolher lenha.

O percurso até à zona da muralha demorou um pouco mais do que o previsto, não só porque a jovem mulher de longos cabelos negros não se podia mover tão rápido quanto antes, mas também pela quantidade de neve que fazia com que redobrasse o cuidado para não escorregar.

De soslaio, olhou para a Beta que forçou um sorriso e pediu mais uma vez desculpas por estar a retirá-la de casa ao que Layla respondeu que recolheriam o Ómega o mais rapidamente possível e logo estariam de volta.

\- Daqui a nada vamos estar de volta. - Murmurou, acariciando a barriga. - Antes que o tio e o pai cheguem e pode ser que desta vez, possa fazer mais umas perguntinhas acerca daquela que pode ser o teu futuro primo. - Sorriu e notou que de facto, não havia um único guarda por perto, o que significava que teriam chegado na hora da troca dos turnos e por isso, poderiam passar sem problemas.

Assim que atravessaram o ponto que demarcava a fronteira, Layla tentou utilizar o olfato para detetar a localização do Ómega, mas a neve, a chuva recente dos últimos dias intensificava outros aromas característicos da natureza. Sendo assim, pediu a Rita que a guiasse para o local onde tinha avistado o Ómega que segundo a descrição, seria um adolescente com cerca de treze anos. A mulher de olhos cinzentos esperava que o rapaz estivesse com roupa suficiente para não entrar numa hipotermia certa e perigosa.

"_Onde estão?_", perguntava-se a Beta que seguia à frente e frustrava-se por não encontrar quem pretendia.

Esse comportamento causou uma certa apreensão na Ómega que a seguia. Pela postura, pelo pouco das feromonas que podiam sentir da mulher à sua frente. Ela não demonstrava agitação e ansiedade pelas razões que as levava até ali. Era estranho. Instintivamente, podia afirmar com uma estranha certeza que não tinham saído para encontrar um Ómega perdido e amedrontado.

Parou de andar abruptamente.

\- O que estamos a fazer aqui? - Perguntou Layla, colocando uma das mãos dentro dos bolsos para alcançar uma adaga que sempre levava consigo. - Rita? - Chamou, vendo que a outra parava sem virar-se para trás.

Assumindo cada vez mais uma posição defensiva, a Ómega deixou os seus instintos tatearem o espaço ao seu redor. Em pouco tempo, deduziu que vários passos se aproximavam em passo de corrida e que não teria tempo de fazer o mesmo para voltar à muralha que demarcava a fronteira e a entrada para Maria. O aroma no ar não sumia com a neve e apenas teve tempo de anular por completo as suas feromonas, antes de virar-se e atingir num dos olhos, o primeiro atacante que gritou ao ser atingido.

\- Eu avisei que deviam ter cuidado. - Falou a Beta descontente, vendo que mais um recebia um corte profundo, desta vez à altura do estômago. - Tragam aquela coisa!

\- Cuidadinho com as ordens, Rita. - Falou um dos Alfas que rodeava a Ómega que continuava com uma adaga na mão, cuja lâmina se encontrava coberta de sangue.

\- Uma mulher a ripostar e a ter vantagem. - Disse outro Alfa, olhando com desdém para os companheiros que se queixavam. - Espero que os ferimentos vos mate. Deviam envergonhar-se, por deixar que tal coisa possa acontecer!

"_Não vejo os emblemas de Maria ou Rose, mas os Alfas da Cidade das Trevas não agem ataques organizados_", pensava Layla, "_Tch, será que devo…?_".

Os pensamentos interromperam-se ao ver uma criança. Uma menina que não devia ter mais do que cinco anos completamente coberta por sangue e manchas escuras no rosto, descalça na neve ser segurada por um Alfa pelos cabelos enquanto gritava. O homem encostava uma faca ao pescoço da menina que chorava e chamava pela mãe.

\- Layla acho que sabes o que fazer. - Falou a Beta com um meio sorriso.

\- O que queres de mim? - Perguntou.

\- Há muita gente que não tem interesse na tua existência e nem nessa coisa que está por nascer que pode muito bem trazer mais problemas como a mãe.

Instintivamente, a Ómega colocou uma das mãos sobre o ventre, mantendo a adaga segura na outra. Porém, ver como a faca começava a arranhar o pescoço da menina que chorava cada vez mais, fez com que sentisse um nó no estômago e atirou a arma que tinha na mão para o meio da neve.

A última coisa que sentiu foi alguém aproximar-se pelas costas e cobrir-lhe o nariz e a boca com um pano escuro que tinha um cheiro intenso e nauseante. O seu último pensamento estava na sua família, o seu marido e irmão, mas não se atreveu a chamá-los.

Quando recuperou a consciência, os seus instintos e feromonas despertaram-na de um modo abrupto. Estava deitada sobre algo molhado. Não conseguia ver, pois tinha os olhos vendados e os pulsos presos. Porém, o cheiro não enganava. Estava em cima de uma imensa quantidade de sangue e à sua volta, apenas escutava alguns passos frenéticos e ouviu claramente o tombar de um corpo ao seu lado.

\- Ómega?

\- Sim, mas tem um filho.

O corpo estava estranhamente dormente e assim que tentou mover-se, uma dor intensa atravessou-a e teve que morder o lábio para não deixar qualquer som escapar. Porém, a dor não passou, em vez disso parecia assumir o comportamento de ondas, cada uma pior do que a anterior. Pela frequência e intensidade, percebeu que só podia tratar-se de uma coisa. Contrações. Essas que ocorriam quando se encontrava rodeada por alguns Alfas que não domavam as feromonas, deixando-as intensas e agressivas. Não era uma característica de habitantes de Maria ou dos soldados de Rose e Sina. Portanto, por exclusão de partes, apenas poderia concluir que acabava de ser vítima de uma emboscada por parte dos Alfas da Cidade das Trevas que eliminaram aqueles que a raptaram, mas que sem cuidado algum, a levavam para destino incerto.

As dificuldades em concentrar-se nas conversas ou a qualquer acontecimento ao seu redor, aumentavam gradualmente com as dores. Ainda assim, pegaram nela, empurraram-na ou forçaram-na a andar em certos momentos do percurso, mesmo que as dores se fossem intensificando. As dores pioravam com uma intensidade que não se recordava de ter sentido alguma vez e por isso, tendo em conta o que tinha escutado de outras mães, sabia que havia qualquer coisa errada. O corpo dividia-se entre surtos de calor e frio, indicando também um estado febril e a certa altura quando a atiraram para o interior de um local com o chão de madeira apodrecida e húmida, apercebeu-se que sentia cheiro de sangue que não era de desconhecidos e sim, dela.

Lágrimas acumularam-se no seu rosto e a certa altura, teve a certeza que juntamente com a bolsa de água, também sangue escorria pelas suas pernas.

\- Ocupa-te dela. - Ouviu uma voz e no meio de todo o pânico que a invadia, sentiu as feromonas de outro Ómega.

\- Vai ter que fazer força. - Falou a voz, enquanto afastava um pouco o vestido. - Isto não parece nada bem… - Era a voz de uma mulher que Layla implorava para que fosse experiente o suficiente para não permitir que qualquer mal acontecesse ao seu filho.

Mesmo quase tomada pelas dores terríveis, outro cheiro que a nauseava chegava ao seu nariz. À humidade, ao cheiro a águas sem qualquer saneamento juntava-se o cheiro de fumo. Intenso ao mesmo tempo que gritos soavam no exterior. Havia fogo no exterior, mas não havia dúvidas. Apesar de toda a confusão, de toda a dor e aflição do momento, sabia que se encontrava no subsolo. O seu filho ia nascer na Cidade das Trevas.

Entretanto, no interior das muralhas e já de regresso com o cunhado, Axel parou de falar repentinamente. Deixou a lenha que tinha recolhido cair, levando a mão ao peito e passando-a pelo pescoço.

\- Layla… - Murmurou e correu até casa, sendo seguida pelo irmão da Ómega.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? O que foi?

Abriu a porta de rompante e encontrou a casa vazia, sentindo um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo.

\- Há qualquer coisa errada. Há qualquer coisa muito errada com ela. - Falou apressadamente e saiu em direção à muralha com Kenny logo atrás, tentando saber o que teria acontecido para que a irmã não estivesse em casa. Via o desespero cada vez mais evidente nos olhos de Axel que chegou mesmo a gritar e perder a calma com alguns companheiros que não lhe souberam dizer, se a esposa teria passado pela fronteira. Porém, nem precisou de confirmação quando os instintos apenas lhe diziam que corresse porque a sua parceira, a sua Ómega estava em perigo.

Layla chegava a sentir o gosto de sangue na própria boca, após ter gritado mais uma vez. A outra Ómega tentava de facto ajudá-la, mas o parto doloroso e repleto de complicações estava a estender-se no tempo ao som de explosões, gritos e feromonas que apenas pioravam a situação em que a mulher ainda vendada se encontrava.

\- Mais um pouco. - Pedia a outra.

\- Ahh! - Gritou a Ómega, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem abundantemente pelo seu rosto. Todo os seus instintos dizia-lhe para gritar pelo Alfa para que viesse em seu auxílio, mas mesmo mergulhada naquele caos que os seus olhos cobertos não permitiam que visse, recusava-se a chamá-lo. Pensava no que ele poderia encontrar. Pensava no que lhe poderia acontecer, embora algo dentro dela também lhe dissesse que mesmo que as palavras não tivessem saído da sua boca, o seu Alfa estava a caminho.

As suas mãos arranhavam a madeira que cedia lentamente e ouvia-se soluçar entre lágrimas. A posição em que se encontrava era bastante desconfortável, com as mãos ainda atrás das costas, mas desconfiava que a outra a Ómega não a quis mover muito para não enfurecer os outros Alfas que a colocaram ali.

No entanto, nada disso importava. Iria gritar quantas vezes fossem necessárias, mesmo que sentisse como a dor a rasgava. Queria que o seu filho nascesse e sabia que encontraria forças para se levantar e levá-lo para longe de tudo aquilo. Traria ao seu filho ao mundo e iria protegê-lo. Quando o tivesse nos braços, gritaria pelo seu Alfa, se necessário mas levaria o pequeno para casa. Nos seus braços. Protegido de todo o pandemónio em que se viu envolvida sem querer.

A voz escapou-lhe mais uma vez de forma desesperada e finalmente, ouviu a outra Ómega congratulá-la e em seguida, o choro que ficaria para sempre na sua memória. O seu filho estava vivo, mas a voz perdeu-se na rouquidão e numa queda repentina para inconsciência. Queria pedir que soltasse os seus pulsos e a deixasse segurar no bebé que chorava, mas esse choro foi desvanecendo, tal como a sua consciência.

Pouco depois, a porta abriu-se e um Alfa entrou na sala.

\- Está morta?

\- Não sei. - Respondeu a outra Ómega trémula com o bebé nas mãos.

\- Outro Ómega? _Puta_ que pariu estas inúteis. Vá mexe-te e leva o puto daqui antes que também o queimem como estão a fazer com os outros!

\- Mas e a…

\- Vamos! Levanta-te e sai com essa coisa! Se conseguires fazer com que se cale, pode ser que o vendamos por um bom preço depois.

Ainda lançando um último olhar à mulher ensanguentada e inconsciente, a outra Ómega levantou-se, fechando os olhos e encostando o bebé nos braços ao seu peito. Recordava apenas o nome que ouviu aquela jovem mãe gritar várias vezes. O nome que a certa altura percebeu que seria do filho e que faria questão de pelo menos, manter essa ligação. Deixando esse pensamento de lado, correu atrás do Alfa que era o seu proprietário e lhe dizia que mais uma vez, Rose e Sina estavam a agir, segundo a sua própria agenda.

\- Porque estão a fazer isto? - Perguntou a Ómega temerosa enquanto corria atrás do Alfa.

\- Sei lá, aqueles filhos da puta de tempos a tempos chegam e dizem que estão pessoas a mais aqui e incendeiam tudo. Desta vez, parece que querem eliminar os Ómegas. - Respondeu o Alfa, desviando-se por outro caminho. - Mas depois vêm aqui comprar Ómegas. São uns hipócritas do _caralho_. - Parou sobre uma tampa que retirou do chão. - Vais descer e correr até encontrares a outra saída, percebes?

\- Sozinha? - Perguntou trémula. - O senhor não vem comigo?

\- Tenho outras _merdas_ para recolher. Não posso perder todos os Ómegas e ficar no prejuízo. Obedece!

\- Sim senhor!

Quando Layla recuperou novamente a consciência, forçou as mãos a moverem-se e sentiu como as conseguia libertar após alguns movimentos. O suor ajudava e ainda que tenha arrancado a venda de imediato dos seus olhos, o fumo que envolvia o espaço fez com que tossisse bastantes vezes. A dor continuava presente, embora não fosse na forma de contrações e sim de uma forma contínua. Com lágrimas nos olhos, chamou pela Ómega ou pelo filho, tentando encontrá-los pelo olfato.

Nada.

Não havia nem traço, apenas um cheiro a pólvora e carne queimada? Não sabia dizer, mas mesmo zonza e tomada pela dor, ergueu-se. Depressa encontrou a porta do local onde se encontrava e saiu.

Inconscientemente chamava por alguém com a voz quase sumida na rouquidão.

As imagens à sua volta moviam-se como vultos. Os olhos tinham dificuldade em focar-se. Ouviu disparos, gritos e outras vozes exaltadas num misto de feromonas de pânico, agressividade, submissão, ira, um misto de emoções negativas que se moviam como um turbilhão.

Quase que arrastando alguns passos na penumbra do local, entrecortada apenas pelos clarões ocasionais e uma luz da qual se aproximou e depressa percebeu, tratar-se de uma espécie de cratera imensa onde as chamas gigantescas, alimentadas por combustível escondiam um horror que aqueles olhos cinza jamais esqueceriam. Dezenas, quem sabe centenas de Ómegas amputados, gravemente feridos e em pânico eram queimados vivos e atirados por outros Alfas para o interior daquela imensa fogueira.

Um choque percorreu-a assim que viu um dos soldados atirar um bebé para o meio das chamas. Encontrou forças que desconhecia que ainda tivesse, mas atirou-se contra esse mesmo soldado, vendo outros tentar impedi-la. Entre gritos de raiva e golpes desnorteados, ainda derrubou dois dos soldados, mas um terceiro conseguiu empurrá-la com sucesso, fazendo-a escorregar.

O calor abrasador das chamas fizeram com que tentasse afastar-se de imediato e ao procurar abrigo num recanto côncavo daquele local que se transformava numa vala de cadáveres, olhou mais uma vez para o cenário. Centenas de mãos estendiam-se na direção de um céu que não podiam ver. Gritos de mulheres, homens, jovens, crianças e o choro de bebés desaparecia naquele inferno em que finalmente percebeu que o cheiro a carne queimada era real.

Outra explosão tornava aquela cratera mais funda.

As chamas cercavam-na por todos os lados, o corpo movia-se desesperadamente contra a dor dilacerante. Os olhos embaciavam-se com as lágrimas, o fumo sufocava e provocava vómitos pelo cheiro de carne queimada. O sangue embebia tudo à sua volta, assim como fogo. Dezenas e dezenas de mãos estendiam-se na sua direção sem que as pudesse segurar, levar e salvar.

Entre eles, provavelmente estaria o seu filho que não tinha sido capaz de salvar.

A impotência, o desespero, o cenário mórbido libertou um grito que ecoou mais alto do que qualquer outro. Muito mais alto e intenso do que alguma vez imaginou. Um grito que marcou o horror daquela noite.

Tal como muitos outros, Kenny deteve-se subitamente angustiado pelo grito que ouviu claramente, como se viesse dentro dele. Tanto ele, como Axel tinham entrado na Cidade das Trevas há poucos minutos e viu o seu cunhado desaparecer na multidão que paralisada, parecia ter sentido o mesmo grito de antes. Sim, não só escutar, mas sentir o próprio grito. O que se tornava tudo mais aterrador, sobretudo se reconhecesse a voz da irmã naquele som que ficaria para sempre gravado na sua memória.

Assim como a imagem do mar de chamas, onde encontrou Axel parado por alguns instantes e mal teve tempo de dizer-lhe o que quer que fosse, antes de vê-lo atirar-se para o meio do espaço. Aquele enorme buraco estava repleto de cadáveres e de Ómegas que eram queimados vivos.

Como nunca se sentiu antes, tremia. Todo o seu corpo tremia constantemente e o que quebrou o seu transe, foi repentinamente ver que noutra ponta daquela cova imensa, alguém escalava com dificuldade.

\- Axel… - Murmurou e correu ao seu encontro, vendo que trazia nos braços a irmã que gritava e esperneava, enquanto ele subia com dificuldades e foi com a ajuda de Kenny que ambos saíram por milagre, praticamente ilesos das chamas. Porém, não ilesos a outro nível de feridas que aquele Alfa aprendeu que dificilmente ou jamais seria curadas.

Nunca tinha visto a irmã chorar e gritar daquela forma e embora, Axel a abraçasse com todas as forças, implorando para que se acalmasse, parecia que nem mesmo a presença dele a acalmava. Kenny também não sabia o que fazer e entre os gritos e choro, ouviu a irmã chamar pelo filho, implorar para que salvassem os pobres Ómegas que morriam atrás deles enquanto Axel não quebrava o abraço e falhava em segurar as próprias lágrimas.

Nunca mais seriam os mesmos.

Nunca depois daquela noite em que eventualmente quando Layla perdeu a consciência devido à imensa perda de sangue, Axel teve que correr para levá-la para Maria e infelizmente, deixar para trás o cunhado que quis salvar tantos Ómegas quanto possível. Ao mesmo tempo que o fez, procurava também qualquer sinal do sobrinho, pois tinha a certeza que por mais difícil que fosse, seria preferível para a sua família chorar sobre um caixão que não estivesse vazio.

Contudo, não só naquela noite, como em tantas outras em que acompanhou Axel, nenhum dos dois encontrou qualquer traço, mas isso significava apenas que possivelmente, assim como tantos outros, a criança teria sido totalmente carbonizada. O que apenas deteriorou o estado físico e psicológico de Layla que tanto o esposo, como o irmão aprenderam nunca mais seria a mesma. Os sorrisos, a personalidade mais alegre, toda a felicidade se perdeu numa só noite.

Deixando apenas as marcas dolorosas que atormentariam anos e anos a fio.

* * *

\- Não recolhemos a tal Ómega que algumas fontes diziam ser o problema.

\- Mas há relatos de que morreu naquela noite.

\- O facto é que a fronteira de Maria desde então, está mais vulnerável. - Afirmou o General Zackley silenciando a todos. - Desde então, não tivemos mais casualidades em que os soldados referiram coisas estranhas como canções e feromonas estranhas. O número de Ómegas caiu bastante e com isso, espero que finalmente possam reconhecer o porquê de ter trazido alguma mente jovem para o nosso meio. Uma mente brilhante que estou certo que no futuro nos trará grandes avanços e vitórias. - Sorriu na direção do jovem soldado de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis que agradeceu o voto de confiança, antes de erguer o copo de vinho com os outros presentes.

* * *

**Meses mais tarde…**

\- É tudo o que há nesta casa? - Perguntava um dos Alfas, olhando com desdém para os cadáveres na sala.

Outro pontapeou uma porta e deparou-se com um bebé que não teria mais do que alguns meses, mas estava sentado sobre uma manta velha com um peluche nas mãos. Não chorou com a intrusão, mas o que realmente chamou a atenção do homem que entrou foram os olhos.

\- Hei! Está por aí algum Beta para levar isto aqui?

\- O que encontraste?

\- Um pirralho de fraldas, mas com uma coisa que pode dar dinheiro. - Falou, vendo uma Beta entrar e pegar na criança ao colo que agarrada ao peluche, continuava a observar os presentes em silêncio. - Olha para os olhos. Sempre que têm uma cor diferente e menos comum, os riquinhos pagam mais por estas _merdas_. Imagina se vêem um destes com um olho de cada cor.

\- Hum, espero que paguem bem por isto. Ainda é pequeno, vai dar trabalho.

\- Então era isto que a Ómega estúpida queria proteger? - Questionava a Beta, olhando para a criança. - Só implorava para que não fizéssemos mal ao pequeno… Levi? Não é?

\- Levi. - A criança respondeu e os Alfas sorriram de lado.

\- Olha só, sabe pelo menos dizer o nome. - Ironizou a Beta. - É mais esperto do que pensei e até pode ficar com este nome. É fácil de recordar. Agora é melhor irmos. Já temos tudo desta casa, não é?

Aquela criança não podia imaginar quantas vezes passaria pelo mesmo cenário. Corpos sem vida, à medida que encontrava constantemente um novo proprietário que ia mudando, conforme um mais forte fosse aparecendo e ficando com as possessões do anterior.

* * *

\- Evidentemente, tudo o que te contei é em grande parte a versão oficial. - Disse Hanji, sentada na secretária com Levi ao seu lado.

\- Eu vivi toda a minha vida na Cidade das Trevas e nunca vi esse lugar ou ouvi algo semelhante, sobre queimarem pessoas vivas em grande quantidade. - Disse pensativo. - E dizes que a versão oficial é de que fazem isso de forma a manter os números? Números de quem?

\- É o que pensei, gatinho. - Concordou. - Na Cidade das Trevas não me parece que exista muito interesse quanto ao número da população, mas o certo é que existem pouquíssimos registos daquela noite. Apenas que houve um incêndio imenso na Cidade das Trevas, supostamente provocado pelos próprios durante o confronto com os soldados de Rose e Maria e nessa noite, toda a gente com quem falei não conseguiu negar que escutou um grito.

\- Isso não é possível.

\- Eu tenho a teoria de que a história dos cantos primitivos e esse grito estão relacionados, porque são acontecimentos com raízes antigas. - Falou a investigadora. - Dizem que todos os Ómegas capazes de explorar esse lado antigo desapareceram com o passar do tempo ou nas grandes matanças que existiram ao longo da história. No entanto, tudo leva a crer que alguém na tua família ainda teria algum laço especial! - Agarrou nas mãos do Ómega. - Tens mesmo a certeza que não te lembras de nada? O teu pai ou a tua mãe podem ter uma ligação com…

\- Não tenho família, Hanji. - Respondeu. - Como já te disse, nasci na Cidade das Trevas e mudei de casa e pessoas com quem vivi várias vezes, mas nunca conheci ninguém que fosse capaz de fazer isto. Nem nunca ouvi falar de semelhante coisa com detalhe, até este momento. - Suspirou. - Essa história do Grito dos Inocentes… também não tenho a certeza do que tem a ver comigo.

\- Foi a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça, depois do que aconteceu com a Sasha porque também é um acontecimento com muito mistério à volta. Não consegues ver o quanto é fascinante? - Perguntou ainda sem largar as mãos do Ómega. - Deixas-me pelo menos investigar?

\- Como assim?

\- Fazer perguntas.

\- Eu não tenho respostas, Hanji. Estás a falar de algo que aconteceu antes que… - Fez um ar pensativo. - 25 de dezembro? Vai fazer dezoito anos que isso aconteceu?

\- Sim, porquê? Lembraste-te de alguma coisa?

\- Uma coincidência estranha. - Comentou pensativo. - Eu não sei quando nasci, mas a última data que me deram foi essa.

\- Quem te deu?

\- O Mário, mas ele acho que escolheu essa data como uma brincadeira de mau gosto, como sempre o fazia. - Descartou de imediato. - Penso que o fez, porque quando vi algumas luzes de natal pela primeira vez mostrei mais interesse do que deveria.

\- Esse Mário… seria bom que lhe pudesse fazer várias perguntas, mas vês como isto é fascinante se não for uma coincidência? - Perguntou com os olhos brilhantes. - Podemos estar a desvendar um segredo fantástico!

\- Ou podemos estar a remexer em informação desnecessária e inventada. - Retrucou o Ómega.

* * *

Assim que chegou a casa, Eren quis ir ao encontro do Ómega de cabelos negros, mas logo encontrou Armin. Este pediu que o acompanhasse e embora, o moreno não tenha visitado Sasha, pois já estava deitada não deixou de notar nas feromonas. Seguiu-se o relato do loiro acerca do que tinha acontecido com a amiga e transtornado, o jovem de olhos verdes teve vontade de acordar a amiga para lhe falar, para tentar saber o que havia por detrás daquela história muito mal contada.

Interiorizando a história, notou que Hanji e Levi continuavam a conversar no escritório e por não querer interromper e influenciá-los com as feromonas agitadas, permaneceu sentado na cama. A sua cabeça estava repleta de pensamentos que acumulavam perguntas, atrás de perguntas. Os estranhos movimentos dos militares, a quebra do Pacto, o regresso de Sasha e Connie mediante uma história confusa, a transformação inacreditável da amiga que corroborava a versão do Comandante… ele que estando de volta, com certeza, tencionaria levar os Ómegas, mas além de querer travar esse momento, também queria exigir a história verdadeira em torno de Sasha e não a versão oficial.

\- Preciso de um favor, Eren. - A voz do Ómega loiro trouxe-o de volta à realidade.

\- Um favor? - Questionou confuso e claro que tinha notado as feromonas do loiro. As que não mentiam acerca dos acontecimentos recentes e teriam causado mais um golpe na relação de Jean com Marco. - Deixaste-o novamente fazer o que queria.

\- Mas desta vez acaba por aqui…

\- Quantas vezes já tivemos esta conversa, loirinho? - Indagou, vendo o outro aproximar-se.

\- Preciso que… - Os olhos do Alfa abriram-se surpresos.

\- Não, não posso. - Respondeu, entendendo onde o outro queria chegar. - Cometeste um erro, mas eu não posso estar sempre a…

\- Por favor, Eren. - Pediu num tom choroso.

\- Armin, não podes pedir-me uma coisa dessas.

\- Vais deixar que descubra? - Indagou num tom de aflição. - O que achas que vai acontecer com o Jean? E também não te preocupas com o que pode acontecer comigo?

\- Não estás a ser justo comigo… eu… - O loiro acercou-se e Eren parou-o, segurando pelos braços do Ómega que deixava algumas lágrimas caírem.

\- Queres que implore?

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo *_


	26. Opção Ilusória

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X-**

* * *

**Opção ilusória **

Os cabelos castanhos cobriam o rosto abaixado, onde era visível o rubor na face. A isso juntava-se o arfar cada vez mais constante. Os seus instintos digladiavam-se entre si, mas o corpo sentia-se cada vez mais febril e tomado pela forma como tinha sido ensinado a agir. Mesmo o controlar da respiração tornou-se impossível com as feromonas que infestavam o ar, invadiam os seus instintos e baralhavam as suas vontades e inclusive os seus pensamentos.

As mãos do moreno tremiam, agarrando os lençóis da cama. A mente enevoava-se cada vez mais com um desejo que o fazia regressar às primeiras vezes que teve contacto com um Ómega naquele estado. Submisso e necessitado por Alfa. A situação apenas piorava com as lágrimas e os pedidos consecutivos para que o ajudasse, para que o recebesse sem hesitação.

Inicialmente, os argumentos preencheram aquele espaço, mas depois do outro ingerir o que seria certamente uma cápsula que não suprimia, mas reaviva as reações do organismo em época fértil, o moreno sentia-se cada vez mais desorientado. Os seus instintos chocavam entre si, implorando por um lado para ir em busca do seu Ómega, por outro lado apontava para o erro em deixar aquele Ómega à sua frente naquele estado.

Aquele Ómega à sua frente chamava, implorava, suplicava por ele. Pelo seu toque, carinho.

A parte racional tentava alertá-lo para as consequências e também para expulsar o loiro do quarto, pois a forma como estava a forçar a situação não era justa para nenhum dos dois. Porém, as outras vozes também se faziam ouvir. Aquelas que lhe diziam que aquele Ómega estava ali a oferecer-se de bandeja, quase desesperado por ele e ao seu alcance.

_Ao teu alcance. Basta uma palavra._

_Basta que estendas a mão ou te mostres recetivo e podes terminar com a dor de ambos._

_Ao contrário do outro, pelo qual podes esperar, mas tu és Alfa tens que tomar, possuir. Não tens que esperar. Tens que tomar o que é teu._

O loiro usava as suas feromonas de um modo tão insinuante que era quase impossível não deixar que os seus instintos quisessem responder. Ele sabia exatamente o que fazer para remexer com aquilo que de mais carnal havia nele e embora, não quisesse admitir em voz alta, era atraente. Era aliciante ver alguém com aquele tipo de controlo das feromonas.

Abanou a cabeça.

\- Não… não… - Repetia a si mesmo.

Se caísse na tentação, poderia perder aquele que mais queria. Mesmo que nas poucas vezes que o tenha tido nos braços, ele não se mostrasse totalmente entregue e demonstrasse medo.

_Quanto tempo terei que esperar? Porquê esperar? Eu posso ter este agora_.

Forçou-se a empurrar esses pensamentos para longe. Disse a si mesmo que estava disposto a esperar. Então porque era tão difícil? Por que razão a sua mente insistia em mostrar-lhe todos os momentos em que Levi mostrou medo e o rejeitou. Mesmo a última vez em que o moreno o parou, esperava algum tipo de compreensão, mas com certeza, Levi não sabia o que era a Marca. Não podia deixar que o marcasse naquela ocasião com tantos problemas por resolver.

Então por que razão, o Ómega também não fazia um esforço para compreender o lado dele?

_Estou disposto a esperar, mas à mínima oportunidade aquele Ómega rejeita-me. Não aceita que é meu. Vira-me as costas. Responde-me. Afasta-me mesmo que eu esteja disposto a tudo por ele. Estou disposto a arriscar a minha vida por ele, mas parece que não importa o quanto tente provar que é meu, sempre está à espera de mais._

_E este…_

_Este quer, deseja-me sem dúvidas ou hesitações. Como já o fez antes. Em total submissão_.

Ergueu o rosto ao sentir a mão do loiro no seu rosto.

\- Eren não tens que resistir mais.

\- Levi…

\- Sabes perfeitamente que não o podes ter. - Sussurrou perto dos lábios do Alfa. - E a mim, podes ter quantas vezes quiseres. - Intensificou ainda mais as feromonas e desviou a boca até ao pescoço do Alfa que deixou um pequeno som escapar da sua garganta. - Sou todo teu, Alfa.

Em outra divisão da casa, mais concretamente no escritório Hanji colocava mais algumas questões ao Ómega de cabelos negros. O rapaz tentava responder objetivamente, ou seja, sem expandir demasiado a informação. Um gesto pouco apreciado pela investigadora que queria que o outro desse explicações ou respostas longas. Porém, o limite estava naquilo que ele sabia e podia de facto, partilhar com a Beta que ainda assim agradeceu pela conversa até concluir que já seria um pouco tarde e ambos, teriam que descansar e preparar-se para o dia seguinte.

A manhã seguinte seria substancialmente diferente para o jovem com heterocromia. A possibilidade de ver-se obrigado a abandonar aquela casa com o Comandante tornava-se cada vez mais real. Por muito boa vontade e quem sabe, bons argumentos que Eren e Carla tivessem, não conseguia imaginar um cenário em que pudesse ficar naquela casa.

Infelizmente, aos olhos da lei, o Comandante era o seu proprietário e consequentemente, nada o impedia de recolher os seus Ómegas. Algo que Armin já lhe tinha explicado em outra ocasião. Portanto, restava-lhe depositar as suas esperanças nas outras hipóteses de fuga que cogitou e até já tinha os materiais necessários. A única coisa que necessitava, seriam as oportunidades certas e depois deixaria que os conhecimentos que obteve e já possuía previamente, ditassem a sentença daquele Alfa doentio.

\- Vou dormir no quarto com a Sasha, uma vez que pode precisar de mim. - Bocejou. - Até amanhã, gatinho.

\- Até amanhã, Hanji. - Murmurou Levi, vendo a investigadora afastar-se.

Ouviu movimentos na cozinha e pelas feromonas deduziu tratar-se de Carla, mas mais do que aquela Ómega queria ver o filho dela. O correto e até o mais seguro seria manter-se afastado do moreno para que as feromonas dele não incitassem mais a violência por parte do Comandante, mas a ideia de que não pudesse estar com Eren nos próximos tempos, fez com que quisesse pisar o risco. Não queria dormir sozinho. Queria dormir e acordar novamente nos braços daquele Alfa para que essa lembrança lhe desse forças para suportar o que viria pela frente. Queria uma última memória com ele, antes de distanciar-se por um tempo indeterminado. Queria desfrutar daquele carinho do qual sentiria saudade.

Um pouco envergonhado pelos pensamentos deteve-se momentaneamente no corredor, antes de respirar fundo para tranquilizar e anular grande parte das suas feromonas. Não queria que o jovem de olhos verdes pudesse detetar aquele tipo de pensamento ou sensações, ainda que fosse cada vez mais difícil esconder a forma como o afetava.

Assim que se julgou mais calmo e com as feromonas e instintos debaixo de controlo caminhou em direção ao quarto do moreno naquela casa. Tentou distrair-se com algumas fotografias que viu, onde pôde ver mais claramente como nessas imagens, o moreno aparecia quando era mais novo e acompanhado pelos pais. Apenas nessas fotografias, o Ómega viu pela primeira vez o rosto do Dr. Jaeger, tão famoso na superfície e ainda assim, um mistério para ele. Não possuía uma opinião formada acerca daquele homem de quem apenas conhecia o nome, os rumores e a admiração. Questionou-se apenas até que ponto seria verdade e quanto isso afetaria a sua vida. Recordava-se das palavras do seu último proprietário.

"_O dinheiro, o prestígio, a fama, tudo isso se resume a poder… e o poder corrompe_".

Contudo, a forma como Carla e Eren falavam do esposo e pai respetivamente levava a crer que essa não era uma afirmação válida para qualquer pessoa. No entanto, sabia que não devia fazer juízos de valor, antes de conhecer o tal Dr. Jaeger pessoalmente.

Estava a poucos passos do quarto, quando os seus pensamentos foram cortados pelas feromonas e ruídos que causaram-lhe um frio no estômago. A respiração deteve-se por breves momentos ao dar alguns passos cuidadosos em frente, mesmo que algo lhe dissesse para recuar. Um pressentimento que não seguiu, pois a curiosidade mostrou-se mais forte.

A porta encontrava-se ligeiramente entreaberta. Uns ínfimos centímetros provaram ser o suficiente para que um nó na garganta se instalasse na sua garganta. Mais do que um nó, uma sensação de que não respirava como devia e um sentimento que não era capaz de colocar em palavras esmagava o interior do seu peito.

Era tão estúpido, mas jurava que por alguma razão que não compreendia lágrimas queriam acumular-se nos seus olhos. Porém, essa sensação fez com que recuasse de imediato, forçando-se a manter as feromonas sob controlo e com isso, fazendo aquilo que fazia de melhor. Trancar dentro dele as emoções. Encerrá-las, esmagá-las, empurrá-las para um lugar que não as permitisse alcançar a superfície.

Parou por alguns instantes no meio do corredor. Um desnorteio total na sua mente.

Os seus instintos cravavam nas suas memórias as imagens que soube que com certeza, não deixariam a sua mente. Eren estava sobre Armin com movimentos ocultos pelos lençóis, mas que não escondiam os arranhões nos braços do moreno e como gemiam contra a boca um do outro, como se mais nada importasse naquele momento.

Recuou mais alguns passos e deu costas ao corredor que o levaria até ao quarto, regressando até à zona da cozinha. Aí quase esbarrou com Carla que surpreendida, sorriu ao ver o rapaz.

\- Estive a preparar alguma coisa quente para beber, mas pensei que já estivesses no quarto com o meu Eren e ia ver se a Hanji…

\- Ela também já se foi deitar. - Falou, desviando o rosto.

\- O Eren ainda está acordado, não está? Deixa-me ir chamá-lo e… - Parou de falar ao ter o seu braço agarrado pelo jovem com heterocromia e então, percebeu que havia algo de errado na postura do outro. - Levi? O que foi?

\- Não o vá incomodar agora.

\- O que aconteceu? Sei que ainda não devia estar a dormir, porque vi que o Armin foi falar com ele. Provavelmente para lhe contar o que aconteceu e eu também queria falar com ele. - Disse, vendo como a referência ao outro Ómega, também parecia incomodar o jovem que teimava em não largar o seu braço.

\- Eu aceito a bebida quente. - Falou, sentindo a garganta seca.

Carla voltou-se para o jovem, estranhando como ele evitava encará-la. Percebeu que a razão para aquele comportamento só podia estar ligado ao filho, mas a sua mente demorou mais um pouco em juntar as peças. Eren estava a conversar com Armin desde que tinha chegado do trabalho e Levi insistia para que não os incomodasse, demonstrando um comportamento tão estranho que só lhe ocorreu uma razão.

\- Não, o Eren não…

\- Por favor. - Pediu Levi. - Não faça nada. Deixe estar.

\- Mas Levi, ele não pode fazer uma coisa destas! Mesmo que seja por causa daquele namorico entre o Jean e o Armin! - Revoltou-se Carla. - Ele pode ser grandinho, mas ainda está a tempo de receber umas boas palmadas e o sermão da vida dele!

\- É um comportamento normal de Alfas. - Falou num tom monocórdico. - De onde eu venho, nada disto é novo. Ele não me deve nada. Os Alfas podem ter quantos Ómegas quiserem. Eles podem fazer o que…

\- Isso não é assim! As leis, as convenções bem podem tentar convencer-me do que quiserem, mas os Alfas não têm o direito a…

\- Não importa. - Interrompeu Levi. - Deduzo então que posso ficar no sofá.

\- Levi…

\- Posso? - Insistiu.

\- Claro que podes, mas também podes ficar comigo.

\- Prefiro ficar sozinho. - Retrucou. - E será que agora posso beber algo quente antes de deitar-me? - Ao ver o ar preocupado da Ómega prosseguiu. - Por favor, peço que não me coloque numa situação desnecessária. Só quero uma bebida quente antes de deitar-me, mais nada.

Inconformada Carla acabou por ceder ao pedido do Ómega, mas sabia que assim que visse o filho na manhã seguinte não seria capaz de evitar, dizer com todas as letras a grande asneira que tinha acabado de fazer.

Assim como tinha pedido, após beber o chá quente preparado pela mãe do moreno, o jovem que não deu mais do que respostas monossilábicas, passou a noite no sofá da sala. Esteve deitado horas a fio sem conseguir dormir, uma vez que por mais que se quisesse convencer de que aquele era um comportamento normal de um Alfa, havia um aperto no peito que não lhe permitia levar aquela situação com naturalidade. Talvez fosse mais fácil dissociar-se dos outros Alfas porque não tinha, nem nunca tencionou ter qualquer ligação com eles. Porém, de alguma forma, quis diferenciar o Eren de todos os outros e por isso, não esperava aquele comportamento. Acreditou que ele não quisesse mais ninguém além dele, mas recordou-se de todas as vezes em que se questionava como aquele Alfa podia querer alguém como ele. Por que razão, alguém que sempre viveu uma vida tão diferente, se interessaria por ele?

Sem querer, sonhou alto demais. Mais uma vez, cometeu o erro de confiar. Não só no moreno, como no loiro que para resolver um problema que ele próprio criou, pouco ou nada se importou com os meios. Com isso não queria justificar as atitudes do Alfa, mas mentiria se dissesse que não existia sequer um pouco de raiva pelo outro Ómega.

Pela manhã quando Carla passou pela sala, já encontrou o rapaz a arrumar os lençóis e a oferecer-se para ajudá-la a preparar a primeira refeição da manhã. Contudo, insistiu para tomar um café antes, alegando que não teria muito apetite para comer mais nada.

A mulher via com preocupação o silêncio do rapaz que bebeu o café, enquanto ajudava a preparar o resto das refeições e exibia umas olheiras carregadas. As feromonas eram quase nulas, o que significava um controlo acima da média do que estava habituada a ver. Porém, esse controlo não surgia sem consequências. Muitas vezes, ocultar as feromonas podia funcionar como um mecanismo de defesa, mas o saudável não era retê-las por completo, uma vez que isso traduzia-se também por uma supressão forçada de sentimentos. Esconder, guardar as emoções daquela forma sem as partilhar, sem desviar aquele peso que se iria acumular não era nada benéfico. Era perigoso até, se fosse tornado um hábito.

Em estudos preocupantes que Carla chegou a ler, por vezes sobre a secretária do marido, descobriu que era possível ocultar e anular as feromonas por longos períodos de tempo. Só que as consequências de uma atividade dessas ao longo do tempo, poderia por exemplo, tornar a pessoa incapaz de expressar ou sentir emoções. Estudos demonstravam pacientes totalmente apáticos, sobretudo após grandes choques que os fazia entrar nesse estado como mecanismo de defesa. Não se podiam magoar mais, se não pudessem sentir.

Recordava-se das questões que colocou a Grisha, sobre como aquelas investigações teriam sido realizadas e o esposo respondeu que encontraram vários exemplos trazidos diretamente da Cidade das Trevas. O que levava Carla a pensar que aquele podia ser um método de vida habitual no subsolo e que mesmo alguém tão jovem como aquele Ómega parecia dominar perfeitamente. Pensava alertá-lo, quando ouviu a campainha e vários passos pelo corredor, o que indicava que os restantes ocupantes da casa estariam a sair da cama. Surpresa, viu o rapaz com heterocromia oferecer-se para ir abrir a porta de casa sem esperar por uma resposta positiva.

O Ómega sabia que havia somente uma visita aguardada e ao aproximar-se da porta confirmou as suas suspeitas. Rodou a chave da porta e abriu-a, encontrando o Comandante. Este último não escondeu o espanto ao ver o rapaz abrir-lhe a porta, mas logo sorriu.

\- Bom dia, meu anjo.

\- Bom dia, senhor. - Respondeu num tom monocórdico e logo viu a mão do outro tocar no seu rosto para acariciar a sua bochecha direita.

\- Não esperava que viesses receber-me à porta, mas devo dizer que é uma surpresa agradável. - Comentou, vendo que o Ómega não o olhava diretamente nos olhos, mas também não se afastava. - Carla, bom dia. - Cumprimentou, deixando o rosto do Ómega que deu passagem ao Alfa para entrar e fechou a porta, mantendo-se perto do Comandante.

\- Bom dia, Irvin. - Cumprimentou a mulher. - Não o esperava tão cedo.

\- Não fui para casa. - Disse calmamente. - Tive outros assuntos a tratar, devido aos recentes acontecimentos em Sina e pelo que também ocorreu na fronteira.

\- Bem… seja como for, gostava de falar consigo, mas preciso de tirar o Eren da cama primeiro e prometo que também trarei o Armin comigo. Com licença. - Disse a mulher, distanciando-se.

Antes de deixar a sala, Carla indicou um dos sofás ao Comandante para que se sentasse e procurou também uma desculpa para que Levi não permanecesse na sala. Porém, Irvin assim que se sentou, pediu ao Ómega que ocupasse o lugar do seu lado esquerdo. Sem contestar ou hesitar, o rapaz limitou-se a obedecer e quando Carla deixou a sala, ele preparou-se para algum comentário que retomasse a última conversa que tiveram.

\- Quando sairmos daqui, vais acompanhar-me um local. Preciso que me confirmes a identidade de algumas pessoas.

\- Sim, senhor. - Respondeu, continuando à espera do tom de ameaça, mas em vez disso, o homem ao seu lado retirou o telemóvel do bolso e começou a ler informações que iam surgindo no ecrã.

Quanto a Carla acabava de cruzar-se com Sasha, a quem informou da presença do outro Alfa em casa. E embora a rapariga quisesse pôr em prática os conselhos de Levi, concluiu que seria mais fácil começar a praticar com Eren, de quem também já tinha sentido as feromonas.

Sendo assim, Connie ofereceu-se para ir buscar a refeição para comerem no quarto, visto que ele também não demonstrava qualquer disposição para permanecer no mesmo espaço que o Comandante. Quanto a Hanji continuava a dormir com algumas folhas rabiscadas ao seu lado, o que indicava que teria estado acordada até tarde a escrever informações que só ela poderia descodificar naqueles papéis.

Em seguida, Carla preparou-se para ir até ao quarto do filho, depois de se cruzar com um Armin cabisbaixo que correu para a casa de banho. Assim que chegou à porta do quarto, encontrou o filho sentado na cama com as mãos à frente do rosto.

\- Achas que este é o momento para te arrependeres pelo comportamento das tuas hormonas? - Carla entrou no quarto, colocando uma das mãos na cintura ao ver a expressão do moreno. - Não tens vergonha? Tens noção do que fizeste? Dizes-me na minha cara que estás apaixonado pelo Levi e no primeiro delírio hormonal que tens, passas a noite com o Armin!

\- Não estou orgulhoso do que fiz, mas tu sabes que o Armin teria problemas se…

\- Ate quando pretendes encobrir os teus amigos? - Cortou a mãe dele. - A que preço? Como achas que isto vai acabar?

\- Eu sei que isto não é certo! - Replicou irritado.

\- Então, espero que sejas consciente que o Levi já sabe que tu não consegues manter as calças vestidas e já agora, o Irvin está na sala à espera da conversa que não creio que vá correr bem.

Essa informação despertou por completo o moreno, pois depressa deduziu que o seu Ómega estaria na presença de outro Alfa. Sendo certo que a moral dele não estava no melhor momento, foi incapaz de conter a raiva alimentada pelos ciúmes. Outro Alfa estava com o rapaz, provavelmente perto dele, a tocá-lo, a ter o que lhe pertencia mesmo que não merecesse. Com as feromonas agressivas, territoriais e possessivas a espalharem-se à sua volta, Carla repreendeu o filho mais uma vez, alegando que provocar o Comandante com aquele comportamento só iria piorar ainda mais a situação.

Não obstante os avisos da progenitora, depois de mudar de roupa e passar água na cara, Eren entrou na sala com uma postura que podia ser considerada arrogante e propensa a conflito. Inclusive o "bom dia" saiu entre os dentes e Irvin podia contar pelos dedos o número de vezes que viu o moreno comportar-se daquele modo com ele. Só que mesmo aquela atitude não demoveu a calma inquietante do loiro. Este notou que Carla tentava entre murmúrios pedir ao filho que se tranquilizasse, mas os resultados não eram muito visíveis.

A chegada de Armin à sala serviu como método ideal para dissipar grande parte das feromonas, dado que nesse momento tanto Eren como o Ómega partilharam a expressão de constrangimento. De soslaio Irvin observava Levi, a quem Carla também vigiava com preocupação. O rapaz não exibia qualquer feromona, ostentando uma expressão neutra e postura inalterável perante a situação.

Se por um lado, a mãe do moreno afligia-se com o comportamento inquietante, por outro lado Irvin aguardava por qualquer sinal que mostrasse o quanto a situação era ou não relevante para o Ómega ao seu lado.

\- Podes sentar-te também aqui, Armin. - Falou o Alfa de olhos azuis e assim que o rapaz se sentou do lado oposto ao que se encontrava Levi, decidiu acrescentar. - Vejo que não pudeste esperar até ao meu regresso. - Viu o Ómega encolher-se com vergonha.

\- Fui eu que o procurei. - Afirmou Eren e a mãe ao seu lado teve dificuldade em manter-se impassível.

\- Como sabes, não tenho exatamente um problema em partilhá-lo contigo. Não seria a primeira vez, mas sempre o fizeste por necessidade, ou seja, quando não estive presente quando o meu loirinho mais precisava de mim. - Afirmou o Comandante. - E mesmo assim, nunca o fizeste no dia anterior ao meu regresso por respeito, não é? Para que não tenha que lidar com as feromonas de outro Alfa naquilo que é meu. Pelo menos, não nesta intensidade…

\- O Eren não agiu bem, é verdade. - Interveio Carla. - Contudo, queríamos tocar noutro assunto.

\- Certo, de qualquer das formas não iria causar problemas pelo que aconteceu, até porque nunca proibi o Eren de estar com o Armin. Mas adiante, qual é o assunto?

\- É uma pena que o meu marido também não esteja em casa, mas penso que se for da sua vontade, o assunto pode resolver-se com facilidade. - Começou Carla, lançando mais um olhar ao filho para que parasse de exalar as feromonas conflituosas. - Tendo em conta que já tem o Armin e levando em consideração também a situação delicada em que o meu filho se encontra, pois precisa de um parceiro dentro de um tempo limite, conforme acordado com a advogada… eu gostaria que considerasse a hipótese de deixar o Levi ficar com o meu Eren.

\- Carla…

\- Tenha em consideração também o seu trabalho que faz com que se ausente muito e ele… - Olhou com carinho para o Ómega. - Ele precisa de atenção e afeto. Alguém tão jovem com um passado tão complicado, precisa de um apoio diferente.

Perante o olhar da mãe do moreno, o rapaz com heterocromia baixou o rosto, olhando para as mãos sobre as pernas. Era difícil manter a indiferença, o controlo sobre as feromonas com alguém que o queria proteger, acolher como se fosse família e ao mesmo tempo que o fazia, arriscava muito mais do que podia imaginar. Nem mesmo aquela mulher imaginava o risco que estava a correr.

O Ómega de cabelos negros podia dizer que estava pasmo com aquele pedido arrojado. Não conseguia conceber um cenário, onde o Comandante concordasse, mas não esperava que Carla estivesse disposta a pedir uma coisa dessas. Mesmo depois do que aconteceu entre o filho e o Armin levou adiante o pedido, com a certeza que apesar de tudo, Levi ficaria melhor ali.

Depois dos acontecimentos recentes, o Ómega queria sair dali, mas também não queria voltar para casa com aquele Alfa, sentado ao seu lado. Porém, se tivesse que escolher, preferia ficar com Carla até ao momento em que estivesse longe dos olhares atentos e então, escaparia com destino a Maria. Iria sozinho, pois continuava a não ser capaz de pensar no Eren ou Armin sem ser invadido por sentimentos de ressentimento.

No fim, confiar nos outros, provava ser mais uma vez um erro.

\- Compreendo a situação delicada do Eren. - Declarou Irvin. - No entanto, devo dizer que o Levi não veio para a minha casa porque pedi ou porque o fui recolher. Como o Eren terá dito, ele viveu toda a vida na Cidade das Trevas, o que faz com que tenha comportamentos desviantes e por vezes, imprevisíveis. Portanto, deram-me a guarda dele, alegando que seria a pessoa mais adequada para ocupar-me da reabilitação dele e consequente inserção na sociedade. Trata-se de um caso complexo e mesmo com alguma falta de tempo, essa foi a decisão do General Zackley. - Explicou e em seguida pôs a mão sobre os cabelos negros do rapaz e ignorou o rosnar do outro Alfa que recebeu uma cotovelada da mãe. - Além disso, convenhamos que esse pedido veio num momento caricato, visto que ao mesmo tempo que me pede algo assim, o Eren passa a noite com o Armin. Por uma questão de respeito para com o Levi, não penso que seja o mais adequado.

\- Respeito? - Interrompeu Carla. - Há por aí Alfas com um harém de Ómegas em casa.

\- Com certeza, não posso falar pelos outros, mas apenas por mim. - Retrucou. - Diz-me Levi, alguma vez sentiste as feromonas de outro Ómega em mim que não fosse o Armin? - Indagou. - Pese embora, as minhas ausências sempre fui fiel aos meus Ómegas. Isto não é uma questão daquilo que a sociedade permite, mas sim de princípio que ajuda a construir relações sólidas de lealdade. O que ele precisa também é de estabilidade, algo que alguém tão jovem como o Eren…

\- E o que ele quer não conta? - Interveio o moreno.

\- Antes de mais nada, responde à minha pergunta, Levi. Alguma vez sentiste as feromonas de outro Ómega que não fosse o Armin?

\- Não, senhor. - Respondeu com um nó na garganta.

\- Queres ficar aqui ou voltar para casa comigo?

Levi não esperava a pergunta. Pensava que o homem ao seu lado tomaria a decisão sem questioná-lo. Contudo, deduziu que a questão era uma armadilha. Não era real, no sentido de procurar uma resposta honesta. Aliás, a verdade como palavra ou conceito não esteve presente em momento algum nas palavras do loiro, exceto quando afirmou que não procurava outros Ómegas. Sendo certo que Levi sabia ser um presente do General Zackley para ser utilizado como o Comandante quisesse e não pelas razões politicamente corretas que apresentou, o certo é que Irvin podia ter quantos Ómegas quisesse, mas não fazia uso desse direito.

Na Cidade das Trevas, os Alfas tresandavam a feromonas de dezenas de Ómegas. O conceito de lealdade não existia. As relações que via por exemplo entre os amigos de Eren não existiam. A ideia de casamento que Carla explicou, quando lhe mostrou uma foto da cerimónia também era uma ideia desconhecida no subsolo. Pertencer exclusivamente a alguém por vontade própria durante o resto da vida não lhe parecia uma ideia real.

Porém, mesmo com os seus defeitos e consciente de que nem todos os Alfas o fariam, a verdade é que a ideia de compromisso, relação, lealdade e fidelidade existiam na superfície. Segundo Carla lhe tinha explicado, o compromisso era um ato carregado de sentimentos especiais reservados àqueles que se amavam. O que o levou a comentar o quanto as palavras relacionadas com sentimentos desse tipo o confundiam. No entanto, pelo percebeu, amar alguém, gostar de alguém tornava o compromisso, a lealdade, fidelidade, confiança, respeito coisas simples e normais entre essas pessoas que decidiam ficar juntas. Não era uma obrigação reger-se por essas ideias, era natural, era habitual segui-las.

E se era assim, por que razão…?

\- Está a colocá-lo sob pressão. - Acusou Eren.

\- Não sou eu que estou a demonstrar um péssimo controlo das feromonas. - Retorquiu o loiro de imediato. - Tens uma forma peculiar de demonstrar carinho pelo meu Levi. Queres disputá-lo mesmo depois de passar as últimas horas com o meu Armin. É uma forma estranha de demonstrar que gostas dele, não achas?

\- Não admito que coloque em causa… - Parou de falar e apenas não avançou porque a mãe segurou-o pelo braço.

\- Eren! - Repreendeu-o.

Ele tinha razão. Pôs em palavras exatamente o que atormentava o Ómega. Se gostava dele, então porque teria passado a noite com outro? Mesmo que fosse para encobrir o amigo, devia aceitar uma coisa dessas? Quantas vezes teria que o fazer? Devia sujeitar-te a dividi-lo com outros? Isso ia contra tudo o que tinha escutado de Carla.

E se o Comandante era capaz de não procurar outros Ómegas, por que razão alguém que dizia gostar dele não conseguia fazer o mesmo? Pela lógica devia ser mais fácil resistir. Com todos os defeitos que o Alfa loiro podia ter, ainda assim, não procurava outros. E sabia que não era por falta de oportunidade. Ausentava-se demasiadas vezes para poder aproveitar e não o fazia.

Mesmo que tivesse dois Ómegas em casa, assumia compromisso com os dois e não saía disso. E o outro o que fazia? Até onde sabia, tinha passado várias noites com Armin antes. Teve um relacionamento com Marco e quem sabe, quantos mais que não referiu.

Portanto, tal como suspeitara de início Eren queria somente aproveitar-te dele. Passar momentos com ele, como podia passar com outro Ómega qualquer.

"_Devia ser só meu, mas se não é… se não quer ser, se acha que não sou suficiente, então…_", ergueu o rosto para encarar o moreno quando respondeu:

\- Quero voltar para a casa do Comandante.

O choque era visível na expressão do Alfa de olhos verdes e mesmo a mãe não escondeu algum pasmo ao ouvir aquela afirmação sem hesitação, ao mesmo tempo que Armin mantinha o rosto baixo e Irvin não escondeu um ligeiro sorriso, acariciando mais uma vez os cabelos negros.

\- Penso que a resposta dele foi bastante clara. - Falou o Comandante, levantando-se. - Agradeço mais uma vez pela hospitalidade e também por teres protegido os meus Ómegas, Eren, mas tenho outros compromissos.

\- Espere e não nos vai explicar o que raio aconteceu com a Sasha? - Perguntou Carla, vendo que o filho ainda não saíra do estado de choque e portanto, não iria questionar mais nada revelante.

\- Já providenciei uma explicação ontem. - Respondeu. - Gostava que não duvidasse de mim, mas segundo ouvi, o seu marido deve regressar hoje a casa e poderá confirmar se as nossas respostas diferem. Vamos andando, Levi e Armin?

Os dois levantaram-se e nesse momento, Levi desviou o olhar, vendo que Sasha hesitava um pouco, mas entrava na sala chamando também a atenção do Comandante.

\- Oh Sasha, vejo que hoje pareces um pouco melhor. - Comentou o Alfa de cabelos loiros.

\- Comandante Smith. - Falou, tentando que a voz não tremesse e recordando alguns dos conselhos de Levi para não se deixar afetar tanto pelas feromonas. - Gostava de pedir-lhe um favor.

\- Se estiver ao meu alcance…

\- Gostava de visitar o Levi, se possível. - Falou, forçando-se a manter os olhos no Alfa que mostrou alguma surpresa, mas respondeu:

\- Por mim, não há qualquer problema. É bom saber que… - Olhou para o seu Ómega. - …se tornaram bons amigos.

\- Obrigada. - Agradeceu a rapariga que acenou discretamente a Levi que apenas assentiu, como se aprovasse a postura dela antes de lançar mais um olhar que Eren descreveria até com um certo menosprezo na sua direção, antes de virar as costas.

\- Espera Levi… - Falou Eren.

\- A conversa vai terminar aqui, Eren. - Falou o Comandante, colocando uma das mãos sobre os ombros do Ómega que se manteve de costas para o moreno. - Até porque embora agradeça o que fizeste pelos meus Ómegas, escusado será dizer que este desaforo com o Armin e o facto de não teres pedido autorização para te aproximares do Levi não abona nada em teu favor. Espero que compreendas que estou a ser muito compreensivo, apesar do teu comportamento… com licença. - Saiu, seguido pelos Ómegas, deixando para trás o outro Alfa um pouco desorientada e Carla igualmente perdida com a situação, sem saber o que podia fazer naquela situação.

O Comandante caminhou até ao carro, seguido pelos dois Ómegas e ao abrir uma das portas dos bancos de trás, deixou que somente Armin entrasse. Esse que não se atrevia a encarar o seu Alfa, mas viu com algum remordimento quando impediu que Levi se juntasse a ele, optando por pedir ao outro Ómega que o acompanhasse na frente.

\- Tenho que ir à base com o Levi, tu vais ficar quietinho no carro, Armin. - Informou o Comandante antes de ligar o motor do carro. - Essas feromonas estão a incomodar-me…

O loiro encolheu-se ainda mais, vendo como a atenção do Alfa se voltava para Levi que depois de sentar-se, colocou o cinto de segurança. O Alfa notou que Eren se aproximara de uma das janelas e tendo em conta, a atitude do seu vizinho resolveu testar mais um pouco as reações.

\- Levi, estou muito orgulhoso de como te portaste ainda há pouco. - Falou, fazendo com que o rapaz o olhasse de soslaio. - Embora, consiga pressentir pelas feromonas que o Eren também esteve contigo, pelo menos teve a decência de não fazer que comprometesse, algo que quero ser eu a ter… - Sorriu de lado. - Seja como for, quero compensar-te. Olha para mim.

O Ómega hesitou por alguns momentos, mas virou o rosto na direção do Alfa que se aproximou do seu rosto.

\- Um beijo, meu anjo. - Murmurou antes de encostar os lábios no Ómega que fechou os olhos e ficou tenso sem se mover. - Um beijo a sério…

Tentando relaxar um pouco, entreabriu os lábios e logo seguiu o gosto do outro Alfa que depressa se sobrepunha ao gosto que se ia tornando também amargo, cada vez que pensava em Eren. O beijo durou pouco e por isso, o Ómega pôde afastar-se logo depois sem qualquer represália porque pelos vistos, o Alfa parecia estranhamente satisfeito com alguma coisa.

"_Se esta é a decisão certa, porque será que dói cá dentro_", questionava-se Levi, encostando a cabeça ao vidro ao seu lado.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo *_


	27. Valor Desconhecido

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X-**

* * *

**Valor desconhecido**

Uma noite, apenas algumas horas, em concreto uma decisão arruinou o que começara a construir com o Ómega de olhos desiguais. Esforçou-se para conquistar a confiança, para merecer essa confiança do rapaz que mesmo com o passar do tempo, sempre se mostrou um pouco hesitante em alguns momentos. Porém, mesmo com todos os receios e um passado, onde a confiança não tinha valor, Levi pouco a pouco deu-lhe a oportunidade. E o que fez? Arruinou-a por completo, porque não soube fazer o que era certo.

Chegou inclusive a discutir com a mãe, após a saída do Comandante. A imagem daquele que admirou desde jovem a levar o que sabia que era seu, quase o levou a sair de casa e cometer alguma loucura. Em vez disso, tanto Carla como Hanji que entretanto acordou e deixou o quarto, escutando a conversa discretamente, impediram que o moreno saísse de casa atrás de Irvin. Ficou tão fora de si ao ver o Alfa loiro beijar o seu Ómega que por alguns minutos perdeu totalmente o controlo das feromonas e além de consternar tanto a mãe como a investigadora, conseguiu também provocar um ataque de pânico em Sasha. Apenas quando ouviu a Ómega tão perturbada com as feromonas e recebeu um golpe no rosto da mãe, finalmente se acalmou e desfez-se em desculpas que a amiga não quis ouvir, fechando-se no quarto juntamente com Connie que se ocupou da tarefa de tranquilizar a namorada.

\- Eu não sei o que esperavas com isto! A culpa disto é tua! - Acusou a mãe. - Isto não passam de consequências de decisões erradas e que infelizmente, também afeta outras pessoas! O que achas que ele está a pensar agora? Aquele pobre rapaz, mesmo que não fosse consciente estava apaixonado por ti, Eren! Tentei explicar-lhe o que sentia, a forma como as relações devem funcionar e tudo para quê? Ou pensa que lhe menti ou que tu não prestas como tantos outros Alfas por aí!

\- Ele podia não ter aceitado ir com ele!

\- Eren, eu no lugar dele não teria qualquer interesse em ver a tua cara novamente. - Falou Carla indignada.

"_Ele não teve escolha_", concluiu Hanji. _"O Irvin nunca o deixaria aqui, independentemente do que ele dissesse. Só que a resposta dele poderia prejudicar outras pessoas. Por aquilo que conheço dele… ele não se importa tanto com o seu bem-estar, mas não suporta que sofram por causa dele e isso embora prove que tem um coração muito bom e doce, isso significa também que irá sofrer demasiado na vida_".

A Beta também não podia partilhar essa informação com a família Jaeger, visto que por enquanto não seria prudente dizer a verdade, tendo em conta que o Alfa de olhos azuis tinha as melhores cartas nas mãos. Sempre soube que o amigo não olhava a meios para ter o que queria, sempre foi assim. Aliás, recordava com tristeza que o tinham ensinado da pior forma que esse deveria ser o seu lema de vida, se quisesse ir longe na vida. O que levando em conta, o que tinha alcançado, o prestígio e poder não deixava de ser verdade, mas tudo tinha um preço. Uma vida em que passasses por cima de tudo e todos tinha sempre um preço.

Durante anos, observou de longe o seu escalar pela sociedade e após vários momentos tumultuosos, apenas se tranquilizou quando ele encontrou Armin que tinha sido sem dúvida, alguém que lhe trouxe alguma estabilidade. Porém, depois de ter descoberto que o Ómega tinha sentimentos relativamente a outro Alfa, temia pelas repercussões disso, caso Irvin descobrisse. Se a única pessoa que lhe trouxe algum equilíbrio à vida, também se mostrasse um traidor da sua confiança, Hanji receava pelo que podia acontecer não só com Armin, mas com outras pessoas.

Se bem que desde do momento em que ouviu que Levi poderia ter no sangue, uma ligação a alguém de características muito especiais, preocupava-se também muito com ele. Se as pessoas erradas soubessem ou se de alguma forma Irvin acedesse a essa informação. Os chamados cantos antigos era um tabu que levou à destruição de inúmeros documentos com informações acerca desse tema no passado. Essa característica era em si mesma, o que a investigadora classificava como uma faca de dois gumes, dado que se fosse capaz de obter mais informações sobre o tema provavelmente poderia ajudar Levi a escapar, mas se a pessoa errada o descobrisse, ele seria condenado. Com certeza, seria eliminado como uma ameaça, tal como Hanji acreditava que teriam feito na noite do Grito dos Inocentes.

Quanto ao Ómega de cabelos negros manteve grande parte do percurso, a cabeça encostada ao vidro e se em outras ocasiões, não gostava de perder uma oportunidade para ver a paisagem da superfície, naquele dia não conseguia concentrar-se em nada. Na sua cabeça, continuavam a repetir-se as imagens da noite anterior a que se juntavam as palavras do Alfa loiro. As feromonas que Armin ainda exibia também não ajudava em nada a atenuar a vontade que tinha de gritar, empurrar e até bater no loiro. Os seus instintos magoados, desesperavam por uma reação da sua parte. Algo que demonstrasse o quanto todo aquele ato tinha sido errado, mas a parte racional manteve-o ausente.

Contudo, quanto mais pensava em tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos tempos, mais o nó na sua garganta aumentava. As memórias que julgou que pudessem servir de conforto na ausência do moreno, provavam ser dolorosas. Não queria recordar que Eren o tinha salvo, naquele dia com Nile, nem das vezes que o abraçou, beijou e sentiu como se pertencesse nos braços dele. Não queria lembrar as palavras, os gestos de carinho que atuavam como uma praga nas suas lembranças. Quebravam-no por dentro. Faziam-no conhecer um novo tipo de tristeza que preferia nunca ter conhecido.

Desejava nunca o ter conhecido.

Parte dele desejava ter permanecido na Cidade das Trevas para que fosse engolido pela indiferença em que o seu antigo proprietário o quis mergulhar. Volta e meia, os seus pensamentos retornavam sempre ao Mário, às suas palavras, aos castigos que todo aquele tempo quiseram ensinar-lhe lições. Devia ter escutado, devia ter acreditado que no mundo não existe ninguém que não queira algo em troca. Devia ter acredito que o mundo sempre foi um lugar podre, onde imperavam os mais fortes ou aqueles que escalavam através de outros.

O mundo estava repleto de mentiras e ele tinha caído em várias.

\- Abaixa o rosto e vamos sair. - Ouviu a voz do Alfa e desencostou a cabeça do vidro, obedecendo à indicação. - E como já expliquei antes, Armin vais ficar no carro.

\- Sim, senhor. - Respondeu.

Depois de parar o veículo no estacionamento, onde vários soldados os receberam, Armin permaneceu no interior do carro e somente o Comandante e Levi saíram. O Ómega seguiu o homem à sua frente enquanto este ia recebendo alguns cumprimentos de outros soldados, que felizmente na opinião de Levi, o ignoravam por completo. Caminharam ao longo de vários corredores até encontrarem um elevador que os levou para os pisos inferiores, sem que durante todo o percurso o Alfa dissesse uma só palavra.

No andar em que saíram, caracterizado pela iluminação fraca, poucas portas e feromonas carregadas de pânico, desespero e agonia, o rapaz começava a perguntar-se se em vez de ir ver alguém, tal como o Alfa tinha sugerido pelas palavras, se não iria ser castigado. Não seria a primeira mentira que ouvia, mas apesar do nó na garganta, queria que pelo menos se fosse um castigo, que o fizesse esquecer de tudo o que passava pela mente dele.

\- Entra. - Ouviu o Alfa dizer e avançou, depois de ter visto o homem empurrar uma pesada porta de metal e no interior, separados apenas por um vidro viu um rosto conhecido. Os cabelos castanhos encaracolados, longos e presos num rabo de cavalo exibiam os inúmeros golpes que teria recebido no rosto. Porém, não foi esse o primeiro aspeto que notou e não acreditava que ninguém pudesse ignorar o facto de que os lábios do Beta estavam fechados com uma linha que atravessava os seus lábios. Como se alguém tivesse cozido a sua boca para garantir que não iria falar, mesmo que aquelas linhas fossem removidas. - Suponho que o reconheças, a julgar pela tua expressão.

\- É o Jorge.

\- Exato, o Beta que em tempos disseste-me que era o mapa do subterrâneo, sobretudo da zona dos labirintos. Imaginas quem possa ter cozido a boca dele?

\- O Mário. - Respondeu sem hesitação. - Imagino que o tenha feito, por ter suspeitado que ele podia falar. O que significa que desconfiou que alguém podia andar atrás dele.

\- E imaginas como isso seria possível? Quantas pessoas sabiam da existência do Jorge e acima de tudo, quantos sabiam que ele era um mapa? - Quis saber o Comandante.

Levi percebeu onde o homem queria chegar. De certa forma, desconfiava que o Ómega pudesse ter encontrado uma forma de manter informado o seu antigo proprietário.

\- Além de mim, existiam mais três pessoas próximas que conheciam o Jorge, pelo nome de Mapa do Subterrâneo. - Falou o Ómega. - Mas desde que fui capturado na Cidade das Trevas nunca mais tive qualquer contacto com o meu antigo proprietário.

\- Hum, tens a certeza?

\- Absoluta, senhor. - Respondeu e o Alfa premiu um botão que se encontrava na parede para que o vidro que os separava do Beta abrisse uma brecha.

\- Avança, quero que te veja. - Ordenou o loiro, vendo o Ómega obedecer e mesmo bastante maltratado, o Beta ergueu o rosto como se procurasse ver as feições daquele que entrava na sala. Reconhecimento passou de imediato no rosto dele e logo tentou gritar algo que a boca cozida, não permitia que o fizesse. - Parece que te reconhece. - Retirou um pequeno canivete das calças e ia começar a cortar as linhas da boca do outro, quando Ómega disse:

\- Ele não vai falar. Também lhe deve ter cortado a língua e por isso, se vê tanto sangue.

\- Hum, será? - Questionou o Comandante, retirando sem qualquer cuidado as linhas que juntavam os lábios do Beta que deixava escapar queixas de agonia pelo tratamento que recebia. Em seguida, utilizando a mesma lâmina forçou o homem quase desfigurado pelos golpes a abrir a boca e confirmou que além da ausência de vários dentes, também a língua tinha sido cortada. - Parece que de facto, o conheces muito bem.

Entre o cuspir do sangue, o Beta ainda assim tentava dizer algo ao Ómega que assim, como Alfa testemunhava o sorriso doentio. Levi sabia que não eram necessárias palavras percetíveis, pois deduzia com facilidade o que ele queria dizer-lhe. Portanto, podia concluir à partida que quem quer que tivesse sido capturado com ele, Mário com certeza não estaria incluído.

\- Não vai falar ou escrever. Sabe que vai morrer e está a dizer-me que eu serei o próximo, assim que o Mário souber nas mãos de quem estou agora. - Afirmou o Ómega num tom monocórdico.

\- Estás a dizer-me que esse Alfa é capaz de ter tantas informações e que eventualmente virá até ti? - Indagou Irvin, ouvindo apenas sons inteligíveis da boca do Beta que não tirava os olhos do rapaz que não se mostrava incomodado ou surpreendido com o estado em que aquele homem se encontrava. - Não vai mesmo falar? Tens a certeza?

\- Absoluta. - Confirmou Levi, vendo então que o Beta se erguia da cadeira e teria avançado na sua direção, se o Alfa não o tivesse agarrado pelos cabelos, antes de cravar o canivete no pescoço do homem e rasgá-lo, quase degolando-o. Em seguida, deixou o corpo cair sobre o chão de cor acinzentada que se ia pintado com a cor vermelha do sangue.

\- Sendo assim, vamos até outra sala.

Dessa vez, na sala não havia ninguém. Somente uma secretária com vários papéis e duas cadeiras lado a lado, onde lhe foi indicado que devia ocupar uma delas. Levi assim o fez e mais uma vez teve à sua disposição várias fotografias de rostos na sua grande maioria, desconhecidos, mas havia alguns que reconhecia.

\- Estes dois também foram capturados? - Indagou o Ómega, olhando para algumas fotografias.

\- Sim, estão a ser interrogados sem sucesso. Porquê?

\- Das três pessoas que falei antes, estes dois estão incluídos nesse grupo que conhecia o Jorge como um mapa da Cidade das Trevas. - Respondeu.

\- Sendo assim, resta apenas um, além de ti como é evidente. - Afirmou calmamente. - O certo é que as informações que me passaste da última vez, provaram ser bastante úteis acerca das escotilhas e outras entradas ou saídas que pudemos utilizar nas últimas missões. - Viu o rapaz parar em algumas fotografias com os olhos surpreendidos. - Conheces…?

\- Havia Ómegas nestas casas. - Falou, olhando para o Alfa. - Estou surpreendido que tenha encontrado esta casa também, pois estava mais escondida e os Ómegas…? Havia alguém…?

\- Foram recolhidos e encaminhados para o nosso Centro. Estão a receber os cuidados necessários. - Respondeu o Alfa e viu os ombros do Ómega relaxarem.

\- Vieram para a superfície… - Murmurou aliviado.

\- Sim, como te disse entre outras coisas, temos interesse em recolher os Ómegas. Apesar do que podem pensar, salvamos a vida de muitos. - Comentou, apoiando o cotovelo sobre a mesa enquanto observava as reações do Ómega. - Só que nem sempre temos o nosso trabalho devidamente apreciado.

\- Eu posso passar-lhe mais informações, se com isso conseguir salvar mais Ómegas.

\- Farei o possível. - Falou Irvin com um ar pensativo. - Quem diria que me tinham dado um presente tão interessante. Menos mal que vieste parar às minhas mãos, mas agora meu anjo, preciso que me fales de outras coisas.

\- Outras coisas?

\- Enquanto estiveste na casa do Eren e da mãe dele, suponho que tenhas escutado algo acerca do que aconteceu na fronteira. - Falou sem desviar os olhos do rapaz. - Sei que alguns dos amigos dele estão em Maria e o que quero saber é se algum deles comentou alguma coisa em concreto. Quero saber se alguém viu o que aconteceu, sobretudo se esse alguém for um dos amigos dele que penso que está no exército de Maria. O nome Reiner soa-te familiar?

\- Eu não ouvi…

\- Pensa bem no que vais responder. - Interveio o Alfa.

\- Apenas escutei que também teve ferimentos, portanto, suponho que tenha estado presente no que aconteceu, mas não sei exatamente o que viu.

\- Hum, se tem ferimentos com certeza, pode ter visto parte do que aconteceu. - Disse, enquanto retirava alguns papéis de uma das gavetas da secretária. - E quanto a Carla? Soube por um dos soldados que um dos amigos do Eren, Jean Kirstein acompanhou a esposa do Dr. Jaeger a casa. Tendo em conta que também deves ter visto e ouvido coisas, acerca do ataque em Sina…

\- Apenas sei que ela encontrou um dos membros da Tropa de Exploração e que foi isso que a salvou do perigo.

\- Dizes que encontrou um deles?

\- Sim, senhor. - Confirmou.

\- E não a tentou levar?

\- Não disse nada a respeito disso, mas se quisesse teria levado sem problemas, digo eu. - Disse o Ómega um pouco confuso com aquela suposição.

\- Hum, talvez não a tenham reconhecido, embora eu duvide. - Comentou, distribuindo novas fotografias sobre a mesa. - Outra coisa, por que razão a Sasha parecia querer falar mais contigo? Há alguma razão em especial para isso?

\- Talvez porque a tenha aconselhado sobre como controlar os instintos e as reações das feromonas em situações que são novas para ela. - Respondeu, olhando para as fotografias que não se centravam em pessoas e sim em locais na Cidade das Trevas.

\- Hum, uma última pergunta. - Falou Irvin. - Aconteceu alguma coisa entre ti e o Eren que o perturbasse ao ponto de procurar o Armin? Sem ser contigo, aconteceu alguma coisa que motivasse uma coisa dessas ou… havia uma outra razão para que isso acontecesse? Outra pessoa?

\- Não estou a entender a pergunta. - Respondeu, forçando-se a não desviar o olhar e consequentemente, parecer culpado.

\- Estás a perceber perfeitamente. - Contrariou o outro. - O Eren que na primeira vez que tocou no Armin esteve quase uma hora comigo ao telefone porque tinha medo de estar a fazer algo errado e até aos dias de hoje, sempre me pediu permissão para poder estar com ele apenas e só nas épocas férteis. Agora, repentinamente, sabendo que vou chegar no dia seguinte passa a noite com ele. Apenas o fez, quando estava ausente e não havia a mínima hipótese de chegar nos dias seguintes, pois sabe o quanto é de mau tom, deixar as suas feromonas num Ómega que já pertence a outro e que apenas lhe foi cedido em circunstâncias especiais. Portanto, mesmo jovem, ele sabe de tudo isso e repentinamente, lembra-se de quebrar algo assim? Só porque teve vontade? Sendo que nem ele ou o Armin estão numa época fértil. Querem que eu acredite que não aconteceu nada? Ele estava a comportar-se como um Alfa possessivo relativamente a ti… portanto, algo de errado aconteceu entretanto. Por que razão passou a noite com o Armin?

\- Não sei. - Respondeu, engolindo em seco.

\- Levi, estou a ser bastante tolerante, pois sei que de todas as perguntas que te fiz, não foste sincero em todas.

\- Disse a verdade em todas as perguntas que fez, senhor. - Falou seriamente.

\- Estás a mentir. - Replicou. - Ambos sabemos que estás a mentir e estou a dar-te a oportunidade de dizeres a verdade, não só quanto a esta última pergunta, mas também de corrigires qualquer informação que me deste antes. Pensa bem no que vais dizer. Achas que vale a pena mentir pelos outros? O que achas que vais conseguir com isso?

Os pensamentos agitavam-se na mente do rapaz. Que mentiras o Alfa pensava ter ouvido?

Será que ainda duvidava acerca das informações que lhe passara sobre a Cidade das Trevas? No sentido de não ter dito tudo o que sabia? Talvez, mas não era o mais provável.

Um pouco mais provável seria desconfiar do que sabia relativamente a Reiner e do que esse soldado de Maria teria contado. Mesmo sem detalhes, sabia bem mais do que tinha comentado com aquele Alfa. Sina e Rose atacaram à cobardia o exército de Maria com armas à base de químicos misteriosos, que causaram baixas consideráveis. A forma como o Comandante colocou a questão acerca do que Reiner teria visto, fez com que desconfiasse do envolvimento direto dele naquele acontecimento. Embora, ele tenha dito que passou todo o tempo na Cidade das Trevas. Seria verdade?

Quanto à pergunta sobre Carla, o que pretendia saber realmente? Por que razão achou que o soldado da Tropa de Exploração iria querer levá-la se a reconhecesse? Será que Carla correria algum tipo de perigo? Isso inquietava o Ómega com heterocromia.

A questão sobre Sasha podia ser de pouca importância. Apenas curiosidade do porquê da proximidade, mas não era um assunto que devesse preocupar o Alfa.

Contudo, as questões que mais o deixaram apreensivo e onde teve a certeza que Irvin desconfiava das mentiras, eram aquelas que falavam sobre Armin e o comportamento de Eren. Confirmou mais uma vez que o moreno e o Ómega loiro se envolveram no passado, apesar de toda a hesitação inicial. Pelo que Levi tinha percebido, o Comandante o autorizava Eren a satisfazer as vontades de Armin, caso este tivesse uma época fértil na ausência do seu Alfa. Não que isso fizesse Levi sentir-se melhor, mas esclareceu um pouco mais acerca do tema. Portanto, tendo em conta, os contornos em que os dois sempre se envolveram, aquela noite sem motivo aparente semeou uma dúvida perigosa.

O Ómega receava até que essa dúvida já existisse antes, mas que agora se vincava mais. No passado pode ter sido simples culpar os acontecimentos nas épocas férteis, mas e agora?

Além disso, a atitude desrespeitadora e conflituosa de Eren também não ajudou em nada. Se tivesse mostrado constrangimento o tempo todo e ignorado a proximidade e os toques do Comandante, Levi tinha a certeza que seria mais fácil esconder e mentir.

Porém, a forma como a situação se apresentou era demasiado suspeita, mas o Ómega esperava que pelo menos o seu comportamento tivesse frisado a sua indiferença em relação a Eren. Se o Comandante suspeitasse do que sentia…

Empurrou esses pensamentos. Eles não o ajudariam em nada. Aliás, o que devia fazer? Por mais magoado que estivesse, sentia raiva de si mesmo por não ser capaz de salvar a sua própria pele, bastando para isso que dissesse a verdade. Só que isso significava sem dúvida alguma, a morte de Jean, possivelmente Eren e com isso arruinaria a vida de Marco, os amigos de todos, Carla ficaria devastada e… Armin com certeza passaria a conhecer um outro lado do Comandante, onde possivelmente acabaria por desejar a morte.

Será que podia arruinar a vida de tantas pessoas?

Não.

Por mais magoado que estivesse, não o podia fazer.

\- Eu não sei qual foi a razão, senhor. - Afirmou por fim. - É verdade que aquele Alfa quis de mim, o que acabou por ter do Armin. Talvez seja por isso que o procurou.

\- Dizes que por o teres rejeitado, ele recorreu ao Armin por frustração? - Indagou o Comandante. - Por algum motivo, desconfio dessas palavras. Embora não consiga entender o que tens a ganhar mentindo pelos outros. Será que estás a dizer a verdade ou és mesmo burro? - Notou a expressão pouco amistosa do Ómega que se manteve em silêncio. - Vamos esquecer estes temas por enquanto. - Colocou o dedo indicador sobre a mesa, em concreto sobre uma das fotografias. - Na próxima ida à Cidade das Trevas iremos atacar este edifício. Existe uma entrada no…

\- Se for a entrada do lado esquerdo no primeiro piso é uma péssima ideia. - Interrompeu o Ómega.

\- Conheces este lugar?

\- O Mário pensou em deixar-me aí para que me tornasse naquilo que vocês na superfície chamam de acompanhante de luxo. É o local onde ficam os Ómegas que são vendidos ao melhor preço. - Explicou, apontando para a parte superior do edifício. - Mais abaixo há um armazenamento de substâncias ilegais de vários tipos, desde supressores, medicação roubada até drogas e outras coisas que os clientes podem comprar antes de subir para os pisos superiores.

\- Hum, estou a ver. - Comentou interessado na informação. - E na base?

\- É um sítio, onde se pode fazer apostas para as lutas em ringues que estão espalhados em vários pontos diferentes. - Olhou para outras fotografias. - Na base destas ruínas e deste casarão abandonado há pelo menos cinco ringues diferentes. As lutas acontecem principalmente à noite, durante o dia os participantes costumam estar sob o efeito de tranquilizantes. Portanto, esse período é a melhor hora para atacar, pois os Alfas e os Betas não vão oferecer muita resistência.

\- Isso é bastante interessante. - Falou pensativo. - É impressionante as coisas que sabes.

\- O Mário forçava-me a acompanhá-lo a vários sítios e ele também era bastante procurado por todos. Vi muita coisa na Cidade das Trevas e ouvi muitas conversas. - Olhou para o Alfa. - Espero que seja útil para destruir vários destes lugares.

\- Com certeza. - Confirmou Irvin com um sorriso. - Mas então explica-me, meu anjo, como sabes qual o melhor sítio para começar a invadir este edifício?

\- Porque ajudei vários Ómegas a sair dele. - Respondeu. - Ouvi também as conversas acerca da organização e segurança do edifício. - Apontou para a fotografia. - Existem horas mortas, ou seja, momentos do dia em que só há alguns Betas como seguranças. O melhor local para entrar é o segundo piso do lado direito, onde há um escritório com um corredor que dá acesso a duas escadas diretas, tanto para os pisos superiores, como inferiores. Essas escadas têm uma má visibilidade para quem a vê de longe, mas é ótima para quem está nelas. Isso significa que poucos conseguem ver as escadas até estarem demasiado próximos. Embora, eu aconselhe a ter cuidado com a qualidade de alguns degraus.

Irvin escutou com atenção as várias informações que o Ómega lhe passou, consoante as fotografias que lhe foram apresentadas. À medida que ia ouvindo o que o jovem lhe dizia, mais se convencia que o Alfa, chamado Mário, em momento algum deve ter pensado em vender aquele Ómega. Ele sabia muito, sabia até demais. Talvez o próprio nem fosse consciente que era bem mais valioso do que o Beta a quem chamavam o Mapa do Subterrâneo.

Isso recordava-o da troca de palavras com Mike. Ambos concordaram que o antigo proprietário do Ómega pode ter ponderado vendê-lo num primeiro momento, mas posteriormente isso mudou. Chegou inclusive ao ponto de utilizar um número considerável de Alfas como guardas perto do local, onde o rapaz foi encontrado e capturado.

* * *

**Flashback**

\- E dizes que havia todos esses Alfas nesse sítio? - Questionou Irvin.

\- Sim. - Confirmou. - Eu pensei que estivessem a guardar vários Ómegas ou produtos ilegais valiosos. Seriam as coisas mais lógicas e se aquele Ómega não estivesse tentado fugir de onde estava, provavelmente teriam conseguido levá-lo de lá. Se ele fosse obediente, não estaria na superfície agora.

\- Todo este aparato…

\- Por causa de um Ómega. - Comentou Mike igualmente pensativo.

\- Ele sabe de alguma coisa ou então… - Os dois trocaram olhares. - Ele queria este Ómega. Parece que me deste um presente mais valioso do que pensavas. Se ele queria este Ómega ao ponto de o guardar desta forma…

\- Achas que tinha sentimentos pelo miúdo?

\- Talvez, o que seria algo espantoso e também valioso. Só que acho difícil que tenha desenvolvido sentimentos por ele, mas tenho a certeza que descobriu alguma coisa nele. Qualquer coisa de muito valor que o levou a este ponto de proteger o Ómega.

\- O que significa que tentará recuperá-lo. - Concluiu Mike.

\- Ele que venha. Estou curioso. Quero saber que tipo de Alfa é conhecido como o Barão.

Mike olhou para o amigo com uma expressão pasma.

\- Achas que atacámos um dos pertences do Barão?

\- O que mais pode ser? Que outro Alfa tem à sua disposição tantos recursos?

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

Irvin queria que aquele Alfa viesse até ele. Não o eliminaria, pois os interesses de Rose e Sina entrelaçavam-se com a forma de agir do Barão, mas descobrir a identidade dele poderia criar várias possibilidades. Entre elas, negociar condições mais favoráveis e não depender de decisões muitas vezes arbitrárias que podiam não ir ao encontro dos interesses da superfície. O ideal seria mais do que trabalhar em conjunto, queria ter o Barão nas mãos e olhando para o Ómega que partilhava várias informações, tinha a certeza que ele poderia ser a chave para o que pretendia.

Além disso, começava também a descobrir que o jovem possuía uma forma curiosa e particular de organizar o que seriam os melhores pontos de ataque, sem deixar de referir aspetos defensivos para que nada falhasse. Somente Armin conseguiu surpreendê-lo com isso. O Ómega loiro era um ótimo estratega. Descobriu isso nas muitas conversas que tiveram em que colocou alguns mapas sobre a mesa e comentou acerca dos seus planos com o rapaz.

Em resposta, os olhos azuis depressa percorreram todas as informações e em pouco tempo, concluiu que tinham formas muito semelhantes de pensar e executar planos.

O caso de Levi era diferente. Sem mapas, apenas com fotografias de locais e uma memória impressionante construía diversos cenários diferentes. Alertava-o para vários pontos fracos e a forma como preveni-los e o que fazer para resolver algum erro rapidamente.

As estratégias assentavam sobretudo em planos ofensivos caracterizados pela força e rapidez. Eram planos altamente letais para os alvos e não fosse a preocupação em evitar perdas de soldados durante a execução, até poderia ser perfeito.

O Alfa não queria saber se perdia alguns soldados. Por vezes, era um mal necessário, mas assim concluiu que de facto o Barão viu mesmo algo de especial naquele Ómega.

Após as explicações de Levi, o Comandante dirigiu-se a uma das gavetas da secretária e retirou uma pilha de papéis.

\- Sabes o que são? - Perguntou, atirando o que tinha nas mãos para cima da mesa.

Os olhos do rapaz esperavam encontrar mais imagens, mas em vez disso viu apenas letras, palavras e frases espalhadas sobre a mesa.

\- Não, senhor. - Respondeu.

\- É lixo. - Disse. - Todas as informações que aí estão não tem o grau de especificidade que me deste agora. - Notou que os olhos do rapaz não tentavam sequer ler o que diziam as folhas. Esperou que ele tivesse alguma curiosidade, mas em vez disso mantinha os olhos nele. Essa atitude reaviou novamente as suas suspeitas. - Levi, o que está escrito aqui? - Apontou para uma das folhas que tinha uma palavra em letras grandes e em destaque.

O Ómega olhou para o papel e em seguida desviou o olhar do Alfa, respondendo:

\- Não sei, senhor.

\- Hum, sempre me perguntei por que razão é que sempre que ia ao teu quarto encontrava folhas com palavras aleatórias escritas ou porque não ias ao meu escritório tirar alguns livros para passar o tempo. - Começou por dizer. - Ponderei que não gostasses de ler, mas afinal não sabes ler ou escrever, não é?

\- Sim… - Murmurou. - Nunca me ensinaram. - Admitiu, ainda sem encarar o Alfa. Não era algo de que se orgulhasse e era outro aspeto que o surpreendia na superfície, mesmo os Ómegas tinham pelo menos direito à educação.

\- Mas não falas mal, devo dizer. - Comentou Irvin. - O teu antigo proprietário falava contigo?

\- Sim. - Confirmou com alguma estranheza relativamente à pergunta.

\- Falava muito? Se pensares um pouco, falava mais contigo nos últimos tempos? - Indagou, vendo o rapaz um pouco pensativo antes de responder:

\- Talvez um pouco mais…

\- Nunca te falou em aprender a ler e escrever?

\- Ele dizia que não precisava disso, que me diria o que era necessário. - Respondeu e estranhou um sorriso discreto no rosto do Comandante.

\- Gostavas de aprender?

Os olhos do Ómega viraram-se de imediato na direção do Alfa e o homem loiro podia ver como a resposta era evidente.

\- O senhor… vai deixar que aprenda?

\- Melhor ainda, vou eu mesmo ensinar-te, mas… - Fez uma pausa. - Tens que merecer.

\- Merecer?

\- Sim, merecer. - Reafirmou. - Preciso que mostres obediência e lealdade sem questionar. Isso servirá não só para aprenderes o que queres, como também para manter outras pessoas em segurança. Não penses que esqueci a nossa conversa enquanto estive fora e fui obrigado a ameaçar-te. - Viu o rapaz ficar tenso. - Mas estou disposto a fazer disso "águas passadas" se fizeres exatamente o que eu quiser e mandar, daqui em diante. - Desviou o olhar para ver as horas num pequeno relógio na sala. - Vamos para casa?

\- Sim, senhor. - Murmurou, seguindo o Alfa no caminho que os levou novamente até ao carro, onde Armin se manteve no mesmo lugar, mas continuava a não atrever-se a falar com Irvin que o Ómega loiro assistiu com remordimento, como somente Levi parecia receber atenção.

* * *

\- Estou só a pedir para que assim que volte a Sina, por favor, traga os meus amigos e convença-se que está à procura de um monstro chamado Irvin Smith.

\- Christa, vamos embora estamos a atrapalhar… - Dizia Bertholdt, segurando no braço da loira que o convenceu a sair de casa com a desculpa de que iam a Herdade, mas na verdade, desviaram-se do caminho para adentrar uma zona, onde se dizia que treinavam os soldados de elite de Maria. Só que antes mesmo de encontrarem o campo de treinos, cruzaram-se com um dos soldados que os encontrou a caminho e impediu que continuassem.

A loira logo notou o símbolo nas costas do homem que apenas tinha os olhos visíveis, devido à indumentária que no caso da Tropa de Exploração caracterizava-se por esconder bastante a identidade do soldado, visto que executavam as missões mais perigosas.

\- Por favor. - Pediu a loira, entregando uma fotografia ao soldado que pegou na mesma, observando pela descrição a que amigos a Ómega se referia. - É muito importante que venham para cá. Eles não podem ficar nas mãos daquele monstro.

O soldado assentiu e os dois Ómega ficaram pasmos à sua frente, enquanto viam como guardava a fotografia a que se seguiu a saudação. Ele não só tinha assentido, como proporcionou uma promessa sem palavras, o que vindo de um soldado de elite era muito mais do que Christa pensou conseguir. Em seguida, o homem afastou-se não sem antes apontar na direção que os dois deviam seguir para abandonarem o local.

\- Consegui Berth! - Dizia a loira satisfeita.

\- Eu pensava que nos ia levar para algum superior e com isso até causaríamos problemas ao Reiner. - Comentou o rapaz e logo viu a loira agarrar a mão dele, antes de correr na direção indicada.

\- Conseguimos! Ele vai trazê-los! Sei que vai!

\- Só espero que o Reiner e a Ymir não nos fechem em casa até lá. - Dizia o rapaz que ainda assim não conseguia esconder também um sorriso.

\- Eles os dois vão compreender que tínhamos que fazer qualquer coisa. - Descartou a loira. - Ou era isto ou ia eu mesma buscá-los, portanto, espero que a Ymir consiga ver que optei pelo mais seguro.

Entretanto, o soldado que regressava ao campo de treino encontrava-se perdido em pensamentos. De facto, o nome do Comandante Smith surgiu em várias ocasiões, mas somente nas expedições relacionadas com a Cidade das Trevas. Usualmente, era conhecido por controlar os seus soldados para que não causassem problemas quando se cruzavam com a Tropa de Exploração. Um líder que não procurava conflito com Maria, mas falava sempre em trabalhar em conjunto ou pelo menos não interferir nas expedições uns dos outros.

Como normalmente os problemas surgiam sempre com outros Comandantes, tais como Mike ou Nile. Talvez tivessem negligenciado um pouco aquele que aparentemente, agia quase como Pixis, outro com quem Maria até mantinha boas relações.

"_Mas de todas as investigações que se fizeram, Pixis sempre apresentou uma folha limpa e sem rumores estranhos, mas esse Comandante Smith… desse é difícil obter informações e as que se obtêm são vagas e às vezes, perfeitas demais. Se o que aquela Ómega disse é verdade, quem sabe, até que ponto estará envolvido na história deste último ataque e por quantos outros terá sido responsável no passado?_", questionava-se enquanto viu um Alfa aproximar-se.

\- Então, quem era Kenny? - Perguntou Axel.

\- Ómegas perdidos. - Respondeu ao cunhado que o observava curioso.

\- Espero que não tenhas sido muito rude com os pobres Ómegas. Talvez até os devesses ter acompanhado…

\- Não era necessário. - Descartou. - Já devem estar no caminho certo.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Pareces ausente. - Comentou e então abriu um pequeno sorriso. - Gostaste de algum dos Ómegas que viste?

\- O quê?

\- Se decidiste interessar-te por algum Ómega, depois de tanto tempo.

\- Tch… tu e a Layla precisam de parar com as dicas casamenteiras. Tenho mais que fazer do que pensar nessas coisas. - Disse o Alfa, vendo que o cunhado estava com cara de que não ia deixar o assunto morrer ali.

\- Hoje convido-te a jantar lá em casa.

\- Para que tu e a minha irmã me chateiem com ideias de casamento? Não, obrigado.

\- Oh vá lá, Kenny. Ela vai gostar de te ver.

\- Nós já nos vemos todos os dias. - Relembrou. - Além disso, o Gabriel chamou-me para reunir mais tarde. Vamos conversar sobre o que faremos quando voltarmos a Sina.

"_Além de resgatar os amigos daquela Ómega e ver esse Comandante Smith de perto, terei que conciliar com aquilo que o Gabriel pretende que faça. Não será simples, mas comprometi-me… agora não posso e nem vou recuar_", pensava o Alfa de olhos cinza.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	28. Mais sangue derramado

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X-**

* * *

**Mais sangue derramado**

***_Armin_***

Assim que entrámos em casa, enchi-me de coragem para dirigir a palavra ao meu Alfa que desde que tinha ido buscar-nos à casa de Carla, mal me dirigiu a palavra. Só que agora que estávamos em casa, sentia-me um pouco mais à vontade e por isso, parei a meio do corredor, questionando:

\- Devo preparar alguma coisa, Comandante? Tem preferência pelo que quer jantar?

De soslaio, os olhos azuis dele encontraram os meus, mas ao contrário do que esperava, logo desviou o olhar para Levi.

\- Prefiro que seja o Levi a ocupar-se dessa tarefa.

\- Sim, senhor. - Murmurou, dirigindo-se rapidamente até à cozinha e deixando-nos no corredor.

\- Ah, então quer que lhe prepare um banho ou ajude o Levi na cozinha? - Ofereci-me.

\- Quero que te metas debaixo de um chuveiro e depois venhas falar comigo ao escritório antes do jantar. - Disse num tom seco.

\- Peço perdão, Comandante. Com licença. - Falei num tom de voz trémulo.

Desde que tinha ido morar naquela casa, nunca o vi tratar-me com tanto distanciamento. Mesmo quando estive com o Eren no passado, não me tratou com tanta frieza. Embora as circunstâncias fossem diferentes, não me lembrava de alguma vez ter sido tão ignorado.

Envolver-me com o Eren a noite anterior não tinha sido, no entanto, algo opcional. Se preferia este tratamento a que descobrisse a ligação com Jean? Sem dúvida, mas isso não significava que não me magoava vê-lo tão distante e para dizer a verdade, também não conseguia olhar para Levi que também fingia que eu não existia.

O que deveria ter feito? Não podia arriscar a vida do Jean e de qualquer das formas, o Levi nunca poderia ficar com o Eren, por muito que eles os dois quisessem. O Comandante jamais abdicaria dele, sobretudo depois de ver tanto interesse em torno dele. Pelo menos, era disso que queria convencer-me. Que no fundo, apenas tinha impedido uma história que nunca poderia acontecer. Ele não podia ter aquele Alfa, assim como eu também não podia ter o Jean.

A vida não era justa e ambos estávamos a aprender isso às nossas custas.

Depois de retirar as roupas, coloquei-me debaixo da água que caía abundantemente do chuveiro. Com uma esponja e um gel de banho com um aroma de frutas, tentei atenuar um pouco mais as feromonas de Eren. Essas que me levaram às lembranças da noite anterior em que pela primeira vez, desde que nos envolvemos daquela forma, ouvi-o dizer o nome de outro. Não que tivesse qualquer sentimento pelo Eren, pelo menos não no campo amoroso, mas ainda assim ouvi-lo dizer o nome de outro, não me deixava muito contente. Mesmo que fosse por necessidade, ele sempre teve consideração por mim. Fez com que me sentisse o único em que estava a pensar naqueles momentos, mas desta vez, era óbvia a ausência e como agia principalmente guiado pelos instintos que o chamaram para satisfazer-me.

Era a primeira vez que me sentia usado por ele e provavelmente, não devia queixar-me ou ter qualquer sentimento negativo visto que fiz o mesmo com ele. Usei-o para encobrir o Jean. Usei-o para salvar a minha própria pele. Usei-o também para não causar dor ao Comandante.

Ele não merecia sofrer pelos meus erros. Ele merecia que eu fosse muito melhor do que demonstrei ser e com mais este deslize, não tinha escolha senão ignorar mais uma vez as outras coisas que escutava. Se ele atacou Maria, se foi o responsável por várias mortes e pela transformação de Sasha, que moral tinha eu para julgá-lo? Ele teria as suas razões para agir daquela forma e eu como sempre, apenas ficaria do seu lado e iria servi-lo da melhor forma. A vida dos outros não era responsabilidade minha. Desde que pisei esta casa pela primeira vez, a minha prioridade sempre foi o Comandante e isso não iria mudar.

O nó na garganta fez com que levasse a mão à boca para segurar a vontade de chorar, cada vez que recordava o estado de Sasha. Ainda que ninguém tenha identificado o responsável pela Marca, eu sabia que era do Mike, pois reconhecia as suas feromonas. Ele era uma visita frequente demais para que não o identificasse pelas feromonas.

Mesmo que houvesse uma razão por detrás do que aconteceu, pensava na crueldade de tudo e em como Sasha não merecia nada daquilo.

Fechei os olhos e tranquei esses pensamentos que em nada me ajudariam. Eram coisas que não podia mudar e tendo em conta, a minha lealdade para com o Comandante não podia sequer questionar. Engoliria todas as dúvidas, questões e ficaria do lado dele como prometi que faria. Se isso nos guiasse ao inferno, então que assim fosse. Com ele iria sem pensar duas vezes. Afinal, ele era a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, desde que saí do Centro.

Esperei que entretanto na conversa com o Comandante, ele mostrasse novamente o tom que usava comigo. Porém, desde que entrei no escritório mostrou mais uma vez desagrado pelas feromonas que continuavam impregnadas em mim. Pouco importava os banhos que tomasse ou os perfumes e cremes que procurasse, as feromonas desvaneceriam apenas com o tempo ou se outro Alfa me tocasse como o anterior. Pensava que ele ia optar por essa segunda opção, mas pouco se aproximava de mim.

Aliás, depois de entrar e sentar-me na frente da secretária por indicação dele, sujeitou-me a várias questões. Percebi que provavelmente pretendia comparar as minhas respostas com as do Levi. O que era um problema. Apenas podia deduzir o que ele poderia ter dito.

Felizmente, a avaliar aquilo que se conhecia dele, podia supor que as minhas respostas e as de Levi não estavam a diferir muito. Porém, sempre que dizia algo de errado ou que provavelmente escapava ao seu agrado, o tom de voz áspero e arrepiante fazia com que me perdesse entre o medo e encontrar as palavras certas.

Pouco disse sobre Reiner, apesar de ter escutado várias conversas em que ele falava sobre o que tinha visto. Se me atrevesse a entrar em detalhes, temia pelo que lhe podia acontecer. Ainda assim, não tinha a certeza de que ele ou Bertholdt estivessem seguros, pois podia ver que aos olhos do Comandante, Reiner representava um problema se falasse demais. Assim como qualquer outro que tivesse testemunhado o que aconteceu na fronteira. O que tendo em conta a preocupação do Comandante levava-me a acreditar que poucos teriam percebido o que realmente estava a acontecer. O que tornava os sobreviventes num problema.

Quanto às perguntas sobre Carla, pouco ou nada lhe pude dizer, visto que ela conversou mais com o filho e também com Levi. Sim, os dois pareciam bem próximos, portanto, ele saberia bem mais do que eu nesse aspeto.

E a relação próxima de Sasha e Levi? Também não fazia ideia. Ofereci uma explicação lógica em que relembrei que Levi já tinha visto no passado vários Ómegas perturbados. Portanto, era o que mais facilmente sabia o que devia dizer. Ocultei por completo o momento estranho que ainda me arrepiava.

Quando Levi, Sasha e Hanji ficaram no quarto, as feromonas, a música, o ambiente, tudo mudou. Embora Hanji tenha inventado uma desculpa, tudo me fazia crer que aquele acontecimento misterioso estava relacionado com Levi. O que despertava em mim bastante curiosidade, mas aflorava novamente um sentimento que nem sequer tinha o direito de sentir.

A verdade é que pouco a pouco, Levi tornava-se cada vez mais o foco das atenções. Fosse pela personalidade forte, fosse por saber quase sempre o que fazer. Era inteligente, perspicaz, capaz de tomar decisões rápidas e acertadas sob pressão e mesmo com aquele jeito brusco dele, conquistava as pessoas à sua volta.

Eren apaixonou-se, mesmo Jean mostrava algum interesse nas feromonas, Marco não escondia como gostava de ser mais próximo, Mikasa e Annie aproveitaram qualquer oportunidade para falar com ele, Carla estava totalmente fascinada, mas agora… até o Comandante mostrava estar a ceder a uma espécie de encanto que começava numas feromonas diferentes e apelativas e continuava com aquilo que mais se ia conhecendo sobre ele.

Eu entendia o porquê por um lado, já que mesmo eu sentia-me atraído por ele, mas por outro lado não estava habituado a ser menos do que perfeito. No Centro e desde que deixei esse lugar habituei-me a toda a atenção recebida. Era o melhor. Todos me davam atenção por ser um exemplo.

Porém, gradualmente estava a perder até mesmo a preferência do Comandante.

\- Tens a certeza que não aconteceu nada? - Insistiu na pergunta. - Nada que justifique o comportamento do Eren?

\- Comandante, eu não… - Ele bateu na mesa, assustando-me.

\- Achas que estou contente com o teu comportamento?

\- Mas Comandante… - Falei num tom choroso. - O que podia eu fazer para contrariar um Alfa?

\- Ele obrigou-te, é isso?

Assenti mortificado pelas implicações e consequências daquela afirmação.

\- Não pude fazer nada.

\- Tens a certeza que foi isso que aconteceu? Não estás a mentir nem a esconder-me nada, pois não?

\- Não, Comandante. - Falei, deixando cair várias lágrimas.

\- Esperemos que não. - Foi a única coisa que disse, mas não fez qualquer gesto para acalmar-me. A esta altura, tendo em conta que chorava e tremia, pensei que fosse dedicar-me algum gesto de carinho. Em vez disso, contornou a secretária e deu vários passos na direção da porta. Parou por alguns instantes, dizendo:

\- Nunca quis questionar a tua lealdade e quero acreditar em ti, mas enquanto essas feromonas não desaparecerem, não serei capaz de pensar com clareza. Portanto, não quero que andes perto de mim e nem te vou tocar. Se estiver a ser injusto, irei compensar-te depois, mas se desconfiar de alguma coisa, encara isto como castigo…melhor dizendo, o início do castigo.

Depois dessas palavras saiu do escritório e não consegui evitar o choro compulsivo. Mais do que desconfiado de mim, ele estava magoado comigo. A confiança estava abalada e qualquer deslize adicional podia fazer-me perder aquele que me ofereceu tudo, quando eu não era ninguém.

Eu queria culpar alguém por tudo o que estava a acontecer. Queria culpar o Levi, mas ele era só mais uma vítima do meu egoísmo. Mesmo assim, horrorizava-me com os meus pensamentos. Estava a desejar que ele nunca tivesse sido oferecido ao Comandante, que nunca tivesse alcançado a superfície, que tivesse apodrecido na Cidade das Trevas.

O meu choro subiu de tom.

Eu não prestava.

Se conseguia ter aquele tipo de pensamentos por quem estava disposto a sofrer por minha causa, eu mais do que não prestar, eu era um monstro.

Um monstro egoísta que quis ter tudo, que quis fazer tudo escapando sinuosamente das consequências. Quis o Comandante, o Jean e por necessidade e por me sentir desejado nas épocas férteis quis também o Eren, quis os elogios de todos os que me conheciam e joguei com tudo isso para levar uma vida em que beneficiei sobretudo a mim mesmo.

O Levi não era culpado de nada. Ele somente mostrou, trouxe à superfície a pessoa terrível que eu era. E mesmo assim, ele abraçou-me e quis proteger-me. Ele viu o monstro que eu era e ainda assim, deu-me um carinho que nunca mereci.

* * *

Durante o jantar preparado por Levi, um clima pesado manteve-se todo o tempo na cozinha. Armin veio para a mesa com os olhos chorosos, o que levou o outro Ómega a preocupar-se e tentar perceber se o Comandante teria feito mais do que falar com o loiro.

Contudo, aparentemente só tinham conversado. Pelo menos foi isso que Levi deduziu, embora nunca tenha visto um clima daquele entre os dois. Desde que tinha chegado àquela casa, não se recordava de alguma vez ter visto a relação tão tensa. O que apenas se tornou mais evidente no fim da refeição, quando o Comandante ordenou que Armin ficasse encarregue de arrumar e limpar a cozinha, enquanto chamou o Ómega de cabelos negros para acompanhá-lo.

O rapaz seguiu-o até ao escritório um pouco apreensivo, pois não entendia o que ainda teriam para conversar. Começou a ponderar que iria receber algum tipo de castigo ou quem sabe, o Comandante fosse insistir um pouco mais nas perguntas que lhe fez antes. Será que iria testar as respostas dele, agora que tinha escutado a versão do outro Ómega?

Parado num canto do escritório, assistiu como o Alfa puxava uma cadeira para que ficassem lado a lado. Sob o olhar inquieto, presenciou como o homem loiro organizava algumas folhas, canetas e lápis sobre a mesa em silêncio. Pelo menos até ao momento em que chamou o jovem para se sentar numa das cadeiras e sentou-se na outra ao lado.

\- Vamos começar pelo básico. – Falou o homem ao seu lado. – Vou mostrar-te as cinco vogais. Essas letras integram um lote base que posteriormente ajudar-te-ão a formar palavras.

Os olhos do Ómega mostraram surpresa e o Alfa sorriu ligeiramente e prosseguiu:

\- Vou mostrar-te quais são as cinco vogais e como as deves desenhar no papel. Presta atenção.

\- Sim, senhor. – Falou o Ómega com um frio na barriga, pois não imaginava que de facto, aquele homem fosse cumprir a sua promessa de ensinar-lhe a ler e escrever. Imaginou que se tratasse de mais uma promessa vazia, mas ver como o outro de facto, desenhava as letras com cuidado e de um modo bem evidente e claro para que fosse capaz de copiar os movimentos, deixou-o bem mais emocionado do que pensava ser possível.

Sempre quis aprender. Detestava o quanto se riam da sua ignorância. De todas as vezes que o julgaram incapaz e não merecedor de aprender aquele tipo de coisas. O direito à educação sempre lhe foi negado e somente, Mário ainda mostrou algum interesse em que soubesse pelo menos expressar-se. Porém, sempre o proibiu e negou qualquer tentativa de que lhe ensinassem algo tão simples como ler e escrever.

Durante anos, encarou aquilo como uma realidade. Os Ómegas não tinham o direito de adquirir esse tipo de competências. Mesmo sabendo que a superfície oferecia oportunidades diferentes, pensou que mesmo assim, os Ómegas fossem mais limitados nesse aspeto. Portanto, ver como Armin lia e escrevia sem qualquer problema e descreveu as aulas no Centro, deixou o jovem com heterocromia algo pensativo. Refletiu sobre tudo o que perdeu durante anos. Pelos vistos, a educação consistia num número considerável de anos de ensino do qual foi privado.

Chegou a questionar o quanto teria perdido. O quanto não sabia. O quanto era limitado.

Em poucas ocasiões em que lhe pediram que escrevesse algo, sempre encontrou uma forma de negar e esconder essa sua limitação, mas depois aquele Alfa deduziu acertadamente qual era o seu problema. Porém, não se negou a ensiná-lo. Aliás, ele próprio mostrava uma paciência que durante o tempo em que estiveram no escritório fez o rapaz esquecer o mundo no exterior.

As memórias que o magoavam por dentro e mesmo o monstro que aquele homem representava deixaram de fazer sentido, enquanto absorvia com avidez cada palavra, cada gesto e explicação que escutou durante o que depressa se transformou em horas.

\- Hum, sabes contar e fazer algumas operações de subtração e adição. – Comentou Irvin, pensativo depois de mais algumas perguntas.

\- Ah, se não for muito complicado, senhor. – Admitiu um pouco envergonhado.

\- Não te preocupes. Isso não é um problema e nada que não possas aprender. – Disse o homem, vendo como o rapaz continuava a repetir as letras que lhe tinha ensinado e ao fim de pouco tempo, escrevia com uma caligrafia bastante razoável.

\- O senhor vai ensinar?

\- Como te disse antes, tudo tem que ser merecido. – Falou o Alfa. – Mas não vejo razão para não o fazer. Ora deixa ver… - Aproximou-se um pouco mais do rapaz que acabava de escrever a última linha de mais uma das muitas folhas que tinham utilizado. – Está bom. Já consegues escrever essas letras direitinhas nas linhas correspondentes. Tanto minúsculas, como maiúsculas. Aprendes rápido. Isso é bom. Muito bom.

\- Obrigado senhor. – Falou, acabando de escrever a última letra.

\- Diz-me duas palavras para cada vogal. Aquelas que achas que têm essas letras no início. – Pediu o Alfa.

\- Água, Ar, eco… - Fez um ar pensativo. – Estrela? – Viu o homem assentir e sorriu um pouco satisfeito por estar a conseguir responder. – Inteiro, ah… inteligente. – Continuou a ver o outro a assentir e isso motivou-o a continuar. – Osso, ovo. – Parou por alguns momentos. – Único...e ah… usar?

\- Muito bem, meu anjo. – Elogiou e viu o Ómega tentar esconder um pequeno sorriso.

"_De facto, é bastante inteligente para dar-me todas essas palavras com o pouco que lhe disse hoje e sem muita hesitação. Não teve que refletir muito e está claramente emocionado com toda esta situação. É tão inocente… que quase me dá pena_", concluiu, lutando para esconder o sorriso irónico que queria espelhar-se no seu rosto, "_Uma última cartada para que confie em tudo o que lhe digo e farei com que me ajude a descobrir a verdade_".

\- Obrigado senhor. – Agradeceu novamente, sentindo-se orgulhoso por ter conseguido dar resposta às perguntas que lhe tinham sido colocadas até ali.

\- Quero mostrar-te uma coisa. – Falou Irvin, pegando numa folha nova e com o lápis escrevinhou no centro da folha uma palavra com quatro letras. – Sabes o que é?

\- Hum, só reconheço as letras "e" e "i". – Respondeu um pouco confuso. – Essas duas outras letras o que são?

\- Como te disse antes, há mais letras além das vogais. Essas são a primeira base, mas depois há as consoantes. – Explicou sucintamente. – Como são bem mais do que as vogais, falaremos disso amanhã.

\- Amanhã? – Indagou. – Eu posso continuar a… - Parou ao ver a mão do outro erguer-se para lhe pedir silêncio.

\- Por hoje é suficiente. É tarde, meu anjo. – Anunciou o Alfa. – Mesmo assim, o que escrevi aqui é um pequeno presente e algo para te continuar a animar a aprender. – Viu o olhar curioso do Ómega. – É o teu nome, Levi.

\- O meu nome? – Perguntou, pegando na folha e o Alfa notou como o rapaz estava comovido com algo tão simples como o seu próprio nome.

"_Tão inocente. Tão manipulável, se souber jogar as cartas certas_", pensava o homem de cabelos loiros, "_Alguém que viveu naquela podridão toda, conseguiu manter-se assim. Se ele conseguiu, por que razão…?_", imagens de um passado distante passaram-lhe velozmente pela cabeça e nesses havia um sorriso jocoso que não lhe saía da cabeça e que se sobrepunha a outra imagem em que estava no quarto sujeito a…"_Não, no fundo ele é igual. Apenas está à espera de uma oportunidade_".

\- Levi, está na hora de mostrares mais agradecimento. – Falou o homem de olhos azuis, desviando a folha das mãos do jovem que o olhou com uma expressão interrogativa que desapareceu quando segurou no queixo dele e juntou os lábios de ambos.

O jovem por momentos ficou paralisado, mas depressa se forçou a relaxar um pouco quando o Alfa mordeu o seu lábio inferior sem cuidado. Uma ordem implícita para não desobedecer e por isso, afastou os lábios e deixou a língua do loiro passar. O gosto de sangue provava que a mordida de antes tinha sido forte o suficiente para quebrar a pele.

Inevitavelmente, ao ter o gosto daquele Alfa invadi-lo, recordou como a sensação era diferente com Eren. Como preferia e se sentia entusiasmado para explorar ao contrário do que acontecia com o Comandante. Por muito que quisesse, não conseguia evitar a sensação de náusea que sentia ao ser mergulhado naquelas feromonas que o forçavam em submissão e não exibiam nada mais do que luxúria.

Levi forçou-se a corresponder minimamente para evitar qualquer gesto mais brusco e repreendeu os próprios pensamentos por invocar as memórias com Eren. Não devia pensar em Alfa algum. Apenas devia concentrar-se em suportar mais um pouco daquela situação, retirar tudo o que pudesse daquele homem que continuava a explorar a sua boca, antes de escapar e nunca mais voltar e nunca mais pertencer a Alfa algum.

Subitamente, a outra mão do Comandante segurou na sua e guiou-a até às calças do loiro. Tentou recolher a mão, mas um puxão mais forte, impediu-o de recuar e pela forma como movia a mão, percebeu que queria que o acariciasse. Não o queria fazer. Queria só que aquela troca de beijos terminasse o mais brevemente possível e fossem dormir.

\- Não me contraries, Levi… - Avisou, sussurrando contra os lábios do rapaz que sentiu a outra mão que nunca tinha deixado o seu queixo, exercer uma pressão dolorosa.

Mantendo os olhos fechados e com a mão um pouco trémula sobre as calças do Alfa, tentou esforçar-se para conter as feromonas que tal como asco, mostrariam também o receio pela situação que estava a fugir do seu controlo.

Contudo para evitar mais algum castigo físico que o pudesse no pior dos casos limitar novamente os seus movimentos, moveu um pouco sem ritmo e sem jeito a mão sobre o tecido.

\- Isso mesmo, lindo menino. – Distanciou os lábios da boca do rapaz que se sentia ruborizado pela situação e apenas, queria ser dispensado para regressar ao quarto. Quanto ao Alfa retirou a mão do queixo para segurar os cabelos negros entre os dedos, puxando-os para expor o pescoço do rapaz que parou subitamente os movimentos com a mão. – Não pares, meu anjo. O quanto te queres arrepender por não demonstrar agradecimento pelo tempo que te dediquei? – Sussurrava contra a pele do pescoço do Ómega que se arrepiava com receio do que viria a seguir. – Obedece, meu anjo. Tens muito a perder se não o fizeres agora…

Os seus instintos estavam a agitar-se. Recordava-se da inquietação que sentiu quando Eren se aproximou do seu pescoço, como se uma sensação muito estranha e intensa se apoderasse tanto da sua mente, como do seu corpo. Porém, teria que admitir que embora tivesse receio por nunca ter experienciado nada semelhante, a verdade é que instintivamente sabia que Eren não lhe faria mal e que de alguma forma, não havia nada mais certo do que viver aquela sensação.

Já com o Comandante era diferente. Os instintos diziam-lhe para empurrar, afastar aquele Alfa. Aquela situação era errada. Totalmente errada e assustava-o bem mais. Não o queria tão perto do seu pescoço e embora tenha retomado os movimentos com a mão sobre o tecido, começou a tremer. Os lábios do Alfa detiveram-se sobre o seu pescoço, succionando a pele e envergonhado, ouviu um som escapar-lhe da garganta.

_Não…_

_Este Alfa não…_

Cerrou os olhos com força, mordendo os próprios lábios para segurar qualquer outro som que quisesse escapar. Continuou os movimentos cada vez mais trémulos com a minha mão e ouvi-o grunhir contra o pescoço. O tempo parecia mover-se demasiado devagar enquanto ele continuava a succionar diferentes zonas do pescoço e entre as pausas, elogiava o bom comportamento.

\- Lindo menino. Tão obediente. – Murmurou quando por fim, se mostrou satisfeito ao fim de alguns minutos e via as marcas deixadas no pescoço do Ómega que completamente ruborizado, arfava e deixava uma pequena lágrima escapar por um dos olhos. – Podes ir deitar-te, meu anjo. Boa noite.

\- Boa noite, senhor. – Respondeu incapaz de encarar o homem e levantou-se da cadeira.

\- Podes levar contigo para ires praticando. – Ofereceu as folhas com várias letras escritas e também o nome do rapaz que assentiu e saiu com passos rápidos.

Praticamente correu até ao quarto e ao fechar a porta, deixou-se escorregar até ao chão com as folhas na mão enquanto deixava escapar mais algumas lágrimas repletas de amargura.

"_É este o preço que vou ter pagar sempre que quiser aprender? Por que tenho que passar por estas coisas?_", deixou as folhas caírem no chão, escondendo o rosto atrás dos joelhos, _"Não quero. Não quero que me toque. Não quero ninguém. Não quero fazer estas coisas…_".

Entretanto Irvin a caminho do seu quarto, notou numa chamada não atendida de Mike e decidiu retornar para descobrir qual a razão por detrás da chamada. Apenas teve que esperar pelos dois toques até que o amigo atendesse.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Novidades acerca de Maria?

\- Apenas para te dizer que estão a caminho.

\- Zackley aprovou o ataque para hoje. – Concluiu satisfeito.

\- Exato. – Disse o outro num tom igualmente satisfeito. – E tinhas razão. Coincide com um festejo qualquer que aqueles otários têm hoje e que costuma durar pela noite dentro. Segundo o informante, não adiaram a festividade para não causar a agitação entre a população. Já viste que casualidade? – Os dois riram.

\- Imagino que a esta hora estejam próximos ao local. É uma pena que não possa ver o fogo-de-artifício. – Ironizou o Irvin.

* * *

\- Ymir consigo sentir os teus olhos na minha nuca. – Comentou Bertholdt incomodado com os olhares cada vez mais evidentes da amiga que estava a vigiar de perto, tanto ele como Christa que assim como ele, comia uns pequenos bolinhos que a Beta tinha comprado.

\- O Reiner e eu não confiamos mais nos dois. – Retrucou a rapariga com sardas no rosto. – E por falar nele, será que nem hoje o dispensam das reuniões militares?

\- Ele disse que não devia demorar muito. – Respondeu Bertholdt.

\- Compreendo o porquê de quererem manter a festa, mas acho que muitas pessoas não estão nesse tipo de clima depois do que aconteceu. – Comentou a loira, sentada ao lado da companheira, mas notando uma Ómega em específico que sentada sozinha num dos bancos da praça tinha um olhar bem ausente e preso no céu estrelado.

Ymir seguiu o olhar da parceira e viu que observava uma mulher de cabelos negros caídos sobre os dois ombros e um vestido branco sem alças, caído pelos ombros. Os três amigos pararam para observá-la. Não era alguém que costumassem ver. Aliás, entre eles julgavam tê-la visto somente na Herdade e pouquíssimas vezes. Podiam ver alguns que também não eram totalmente indiferentes à beleza invulgar da Ómega completamente ausente de toda a alegria.

\- Trabalha na Herdade. – Esclareceu Ymir. – Pouco falei com ela. É bastante reservada e não penso que esteja particularmente triste ou ausente hoje. Sempre que a vejo está assim.

\- Parece quase uma princesa. – Disse Christa. - Mas… que guarda tanta tristeza.

\- Ela tem aliança, portanto, suponho que esteja com alguém. – Apontou Berth.

\- Sim, é casada com um militar que por vezes, aparece na Herdade. Provavelmente é por isso que está sozinha. Pode ser que ele também ainda não tenha chegado. – Comentou Ymir.

Vários casais dançavam no centro da praça ao som de uma música com ritmos alegre e de tempos antigos, que animava a noite. Outros tantos conversavam ou compravam doces ou produtos artesanais de tendas montadas e espalhadas pelo centro.

A noite estava agradável, apesar da brisa fresca que ia tomando a noite que ia mergulhando cada vez mais e desvanecendo um pouco da tristeza que se abateu sobre os habitantes.

Quanto a Layla perguntava-se mais uma vez, porque deixou que o marido e o irmão a convencessem a ir à festa e esperar por eles. Sabia que a estavam a excluir de alguma reunião importante, mas infelizmente devido ao reavivar dos pesadelos que não permitiam que dormisse de noite, começou a ter novamente crises de ansiedade e quebras de tensão. Sempre acontecia o mesmo com o aproximar da data que não saía das suas memórias. Sabia que assim que o dia chegasse, iria sentar-se à noite na cozinha, acender e apagar a vela com mais um número diferente. Iria fechar os olhos e escutar o choro do seu filho os gritos de tantos que viu morrer e não aguentaria as próprias lágrimas. Por muito que não quisesse preocupar o marido ou o irmão, não conseguia fugir desse ciclo vicioso que a destruía por dentro.

Repentinamente, sentiu algo sobre os seus ombros e notou que alguém colocava um casaco sobre a pele desprotegida e encontrou uma jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis que lhe sorriu.

\- Está um pouco frio. – Disse.

\- Obrigada. – Agradeceu Layla e logo limpou uma lágrima que lhe tinha escapado sem perceber.

\- De nada. – Respondeu a loira. – Ah… sei que deve estar à espera do seu marido, mas se quiser, fazemos-lhe um pouco de companhia. Peço desculpa, mas é que numa festa em que tantos querem esquecer por alguns momentos a tristeza, acho que isso é mais difícil se estivermos sozinhos.

A mulher então viu uma Beta e outro Ómega de estatura bem mais alta do que estava habituada a ver de pé a alguns metros, como que aguardando algum sinal positivo para se aproximarem. Na verdade, não queria companhia, mas podia reconhecer um gesto de carinho e preocupação daqueles jovens e por isso, assentiu e logo a loira abriu um sorriso rasgado.

\- O meu nome é Christa. Esta é a minha companheira.

\- Ymir, eu às vezes vejo-a na Herdade. – Reconheceu a mulher e a rapariga com sardas no rosto assentiu.

\- Bertholdt. – Apresentou-se o rapaz um pouco envergonhado.

\- Layla. – Apresentou-se e deixou que se sentassem no banco ao seu lado. Com Christa e Ymir de um lado e Bertholdt do outro lado um pouco nervoso, pois sentia-se um pouco intimidado pela aura que a mulher transmitia. O que não esperava é que a mesma colocasse uma das mãos sobre as dele e murmurasse. – Esse estado emocional não é bom para ti, nem para o bebé.

O Ómega olhou estupefacto para a mulher. Se mesmo ele tinha dúvidas e nem os amigos ou o companheiro notaram qualquer coisa de errado com as feromonas que tentava controlar bastante nos últimos dias, como é que aquela mulher podia afirmar aquilo com tanta certeza?

\- Bebé? – Christa levantou-se. – Ouvi bem? A Layla falou em bebé? – Indagou cada vez mais emocionada.

\- Bebé? – Questionou Ymir confusa, pois não tinha escutado nada.

Repentinamente, a postura tranquila da Ómega mudou e o olhar desviou-se na direção das muralhas sob o olhar confuso dos jovens que escutaram pouco depois, um som que se repetiu várias vezes. Explosões. Inúmeras explosões, seguidas de gritos agitados e militares que logo surgiram pelas ruas, ordenando a evacuação para longe das muralhas.

\- O que está a acontecer? – Perguntou Ymir, abraçando Christa.

Layla indicou que deviam afastar-se e guiou os jovens pela multidão, vendo vários militares correrem na direção oposta com as espadas em punho e com ordem para imobilizar os invasores por qualquer meio que fosse necessário. Ouvia entre gritos dos populares mais assustados que seriam alguns Alfas da Cidade das Trevas novamente a causar problemas, ela não acreditava nisso. Aquele modo cobarde de agir, recordava-a de imediato de Sina e Rose.

De soslaio, viu um Alfa com o que parecia ser…

"_Explosivos?_", indagou, puxando a mão do Ómega que seguia logo atrás dela para que corresse e assim que o fez, ouviu não só as amigas do rapaz, como também notou outro Alfa nas mesmas condições correr na direção deles, "_Estão atrás de mim? Não, ele nem está a olhar para mim e sim para…merda!_".

\- Corre mais rápido, Bertholdt!

Notava o rapaz aterrorizado, mas a esforçar-se para acompanhá-la pelas ruas sinuosas que escolheu para tentar despistar os perseguidores. Optou por não tentar entender a razão para estarem a seguir o rapaz. O mais importante era impedir que alcançassem o seu alvo e assim que se aproximaram de um bosque, adentrou e pouco depois encostou o rapaz ao tronco de uma das árvores, murmurando:

\- Shhh, não faças qualquer ruído e por favor, esconde as feromonas o melhor possível. – Pediu e viu o rapaz assentir nervosamente com lágrimas nos olhos.

A Ómega ergueu ligeiramente o vestido para retirar uma adaga que levava sempre consigo, presa numas fitas de couro na perna direita e sob o olhar atemorizado do rapaz, distanciou-se para a árvore mais próxima e deixou as feromonas bem percetíveis. Pouco depois surgiu um Alfa que com alguns explosivos correu na direção de Layla que se esquivou de uma investida e cortou várias cordas que prendiam os engenhos explosivos. Porém, o Alfa logo perdeu o interesse nela, confirmando mais uma vez que por alguma razão, insistiam em querer aproximar-se do rapaz que entretanto até se tinha encolhido na base da árvore.

\- Berth cuidado!

Eram as vozes das amigas e Layla viu que não teria escolha senão esquecer o imobilizar o inimigo. A vida do Ómega estava em perigo e por isso, correu e rapidamente alcançou o homem, atirando-se para as costas dele e cravando a adaga no pescoço do Alfa que gritou enquanto era degolado e caía no chão.

Completamente em choque os jovens viram a mulher erguer-se novamente com o vestido manchado de sangue e um olhar que os arrepiava que logo mudou ligeiramente ao dizer:

\- Abaixem-se as duas!

Sem hesitar, Ymir puxou Christa para que obedecessem à ordem e Layla atirou a adaga acertando num ponto específico do pescoço de outro Alfa que as teria seguido até ao local. Esse caiu no chão, sangrando abundantemente, mas um som chamou a atenção da mulher que ouviu o acionar do explosivo. Um demasiado próximo e mal teve tempo de atirar Bertholdt ao chão antes de um imenso estrondo que os projetou alguns metros.

\- Berth! Layla!

A Beta e Ómega encontraram o amigo a levantar-se em dificuldades um pouco atordoado, mas Layla não se movia e tinha parte do tronco de uma das árvores que caiu com a explosão, sobre uma das pernas dela.

\- _Puta_ que pariu! _Puta _que pariu, ajudem a empurrar isto! – Dizia Ymir tentando empurrar o tronco da árvore enquanto Christa empurrava com a ajuda de Bertholdt que assim que se apercebeu da situação, mesmo um pouco zonzo também ajudou.

\- Ela está bem? – Perguntou a loira.

\- Ela protegeu-me… - Murmurou Berth ainda em choque.

\- Parece só inconsciente pelo impacto da explosão, quanto à perna não sei dizer com toda a certeza se terá ou não alguma fratura, mas temos que tirá-la daqui. Levá-la para longe desta confusão, caso alguém apareça e um de nós se veja obrigada a fazer o que ela fez…

\- Ela matou mesmo os… - Começou Berth.

\- Isto não é hora para crises de consciência! – Repreendeu Ymir. – Se ela não tivesse feito o que fez, nós não estaríamos aqui a conversar! Agora mostra um pingo de agradecimento e ajuda-me a levá-la para um lugar seguro!

* * *

\- Sai da frente, Gabriel! – Berrou Axel.

\- Vamos cortar-te aos pedaços! – Avisou Kenny. – A minha irmã está no meio desta confusão e tu queres…

\- Os dois estão a matar indiscriminadamente desde que o Axel notou que algo poderia estar a acontecer com a parceira, mas já pararam para ver quem são?! – Falou o Comandante irritado. – Por que acham que dei ordens expressas para os imobilizar?

Os dois Alfas iam argumentar que pouco lhes interessava quem eram os invasores, quando o Comandante retirou a máscara que um dos muitos cadáveres levava. Um de muitos que aqueles dois Alfas tinham abatido friamente, depois de saberem que a esposa e irmã respetivamente estava em perigo.

Contudo, o sangue dos dois gelou por momentos ao reconhecer o rosto. Um dos muitos rostos que teriam abatido sem pensar. Os prisioneiros que Rose e Sina levaram estavam de volta, mas tinham sido utilizados numa missão suicida.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo *_


	29. Desencadeamento

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X-**

* * *

**Desencadeamento**

***_Eren_***

Existem momentos na nossa vida em que as coisas correm mal, devido a acontecimentos incontroláveis. As rodas do destino movem-se em direções imprevisíveis e somos arrastados para uma tempestade, onde todas as portas se fecham. Como se repentinamente, abrissem um alçapão debaixo dos nossos pés e entrássemos em queda livre sem qualquer controlo.

Nesses momentos, a culpa não recaía em ninguém. Podíamos chamar por qualquer divindade e culpar os céus pelos males, mas não existia nada em concreto. Apenas a vida a ensinar-nos lições, a dizer-nos como e até onde pudemos ir.

Mas e quando tudo desaba por decisões erradas? Já fiz muitas ao longo da minha vida. Algumas, mesmo depois de avisos dos meus pais ou amigos. Outras por impulso. Corri várias vezes atrás do prejuízo, depois de reconhecer e ver onde as coisas tinham descarrilado. Sempre vi uma forma de fazer de novo, consertar o erro ou pedir perdão a quem devia.

No entanto, nada se comparava ao que agora me roía por dentro. De todas as más decisões que tomei ao longo da minha vida, esta era sem dúvida a que me retirava até o fôlego. Era aquela que fazia com que doesse despertar, respirar e ser capaz de presenciar a mágoa que tinha causado. Ferir aquele que eu sabia que tinha nascido apenas para estar nos meus braços, lacerava-me por dentro. Como pude fazer uma coisa dessas?

Deixei que não só os instintos mais carnais nublassem os meus sentimentos, como inclusive atrevi-me a achar que ele era em parte o culpado pela situação. Sim, quando decidi tomar o Armin nos meus braços, instintivamente o fiz porque na altura pensei que apenas estava a tomar para mim, o que ele recusava em oferecer-me. O que era a sua obrigação como Ómega.

Ser consciente que pensei tal coisa enojava-me. Deixava-me num patamar pouco ou nada diferente de todos os outros Alfas que tratavam os Ómegas como escravos, como uma fonte de prazer que não tinha opinião ou sentimentos.

As palavras da minha mãe e também de Hanji apenas destacaram mais uma vez a magnitude do meu erro. Estupidamente, tentei justificar-me. Ousei defender-me com argumentos que entre a fúria e orgulho ferido por ter visto o Levi deixar-me… e agora que os recordava causavam-me vergonha. Como pude alegar que ser Alfa me dava certos direitos? Como pude afirmar mais uma vez que prejudicaria por tempo indeterminado a minha vida para manter uma mentira que não ajudava ninguém? Magoava o Marco. Minava a relação dele com o Jean que teimava também em não reconhecer a impraticabilidade de prosseguir com aquela situação.

Há muito tempo que sabia o quão errado era toda aquela situação, mas deixei que se prolongasse. Ofereci somente sorrisos simpatéticos e desnecessários ao Marco, pedi sem veemência que Jean colocasse um fim àquela situação, conversei com Armin sem mostrar qualquer vontade em impedir o que estava a acontecer e menti descaradamente na cara do Comandante Smith todas as vezes em que questionou acerca do meu envolvimento com o seu Ómega. Adiei problemas. Deixei que se acumulassem e trouxe até mais pessoas para a equação. Infelizmente, envolvi alguém que nunca devia sequer ter sido exposto a algo assim.

Depois da dificuldade que tive em conquistar alguma confiança do meu Ómega, ele que com certeza, já teria sido bem mais castigado do que poderia imaginar, continuava a sofrer e desta vez por minha causa. Olhando-o nos olhos, fiz juras, promessas de que o queria ver feliz, de que o faria feliz se me deixasse e para quê? O que foi que fiz? Pisei na confiança que depositou em mim. Dei a impressão de que brinquei com ele. Coloquei rancor naqueles olhos que para mim funcionavam como um encantamento que me impedia de desviar o olhar. Preenchi o coração dele com sentimentos negativos e transformei-me num mentiroso para aquele a quem prometi verdades que se quebraram em questão de horas.

Se mesmo tendo em conta tudo isto, estava disposto a desistir? A resposta era um não evidente. Só que graças à minha estupidez, à minha insensibilidade, falta de maturidade e más decisões, tê-lo nos meus braços não dependia apenas de mim, dependia também dele.

Seria capaz de aceitar-me de volta, depois de testemunhar esse erro crasso que cometi? Não ter a certeza da resposta, aterrorizava-me, mas também fazia com que quisesse tentar mais e mais até que me perdoasse. Imploraria vezes sem conta e mais do que isso, teria que provar que aquilo tinha sido um erro, mas não seria nunca a minha conduta habitual. Teria que provar-lhe que não era aquela pessoa desprezível que mostrei com as minhas ações.

Perdê-lo estava fora de questão.

Estava enredado, preso, completamente apaixonado. Ele era tudo o que procurava. Deu-me tanto e eu não soube reconhecer. Não suportaria viver longe dele. Não suportaria vê-lo com outro. Desde que nos vimos, instintivamente soube que era feito para mim. Era meu.

Como pude trocar essa certeza por mais um erro? Não sei, mas implorarei pelo perdão dele e provarei que eu ainda o posso fazer feliz.

Ao colocar os meus pensamentos no lugar, fiz mais uma tentativa para conversar com Sasha, mas ela não foi capaz de abrir a porta do quarto. Portanto, pedi-lhe perdão pelo meu descontrolo a partir da porta fechada. Pedi-lhe perdão também por não ter feito nada de útil para encontra-la antes que toda aquela situação tivesse ocorrido. Mostrei-me disponível para qualquer coisa de que precisasse e pedi que assim que se sentisse mais à vontade, que se sentasse para conversar comigo.

Em seguida, também me desculpei com a minha mãe pelo meu comportamento que a deixou bastante transtornada e devo dizer que vê-la a ela e Hanji apreensivas com a ideia de que Levi tivesse ido com o Comandante Smith, deixou-me com um estranho pressentimento.

No fim, tomei a decisão de regressar a casa e devido às perguntas que agora a minha mente um pouco mais calma começava a organizar, pensei em confrontar novamente o Comandante. Não com o assunto acerca de Levi, mas pelo que afinal teria acontecido na fronteira. Não só pela situação inacreditável de Sasha, mas também pela mensagem misteriosa de Christa que me disse que embora estivesse bem, Maria esteve novamente sob ataque na noite anterior.

Porém, não esperava que assim que me aproximasse de casa, visse tanto o Comandante como Levi no exterior a caminhar pelo jardim em direção ao portão. Aquela podia ser a minha oportunidade de falar em primeiro lugar com o Comandante Smith e depois, assim que ele saísse, começar a desfazer-me em mil e um pedidos de perdão ao Ómega. Ele que tinha voltado a vestir roupas desajustadas. Trazia uma camisa branca que alcançava os seus joelhos, mas assim que deixei o carro e dei alguns passos em frente, apercebi-me dos dois primeiros botões da camisa abertos que mostravam marcas espalhadas pelo pescoço do rapaz. Não havia sinal da Marca, mas era uma demonstração das intenções que lhe diziam que tal ato estava para breve.

Por breves instantes, os olhos desiguais desviaram-se para encontrar os meus. Encontrei rancor, desilusão e vergonha, pois logo tentou esconder um pouco as marcas que cobriam a sua pele na zona do pescoço.

Não só a raiva por ver outro Alfa tocar nele daquela forma, mas acima de tudo por concluir que ele não queria nada daquilo, atiçou os meus instintos. Um Ómega que se entregasse de livre e espontânea vontade ao seu parceiro, não mostraria vergonha e sim, orgulho em mostrar a todos que era feliz com o apreço demonstrado pelo seu Alfa.

Seria doloroso se pudesse testemunhar satisfação e orgulho na expressão dele, mas se em vez disso, ele demonstrava o contrário aquilo só inflamou ainda mais os meus instintos que me diziam para retirá-lo daquele Alfa. Trazê-lo para os meus braços em segurança e onde nunca tivesse que o ver com uma expressão semelhante. Por muito errada que fosse a minha forma de agir na noite anterior, não podia negar a presença dos sentimentos de posse que ainda me queimavam por dentro. Continuava a desejar aquele Ómega na sua plenitude e desejava que esse sentimento fosse mútuo ao ponto de que pudesse escutar os meus pedidos de perdão.

\- Comandante Smith.

\- Bom dia, Eren. – Respondeu e pude perceber pelo tom de voz que me cumprimentava acima de tudo por cortesia e não exatamente por vontade.

\- Preciso falar consigo.

\- Penso que já conversámos o suficiente ontem. – Falou, olhando de soslaio para Levi que baixou o rosto, olhando para a erva debaixo dos pés descalços. – Meu anjo, podes entrar.

\- Sim, senhor. – Murmurou e tive vontade de chamá-lo de volta, mas tentei focar as minhas prioridades e acima de tudo, refletir acerca das consequências de falar com ele naquele momento na frente do Comandante. Portanto, tive que assistir à forma como se apressava a deixar o jardim e entrar em casa.

\- Não quero falar sobre o Levi. – Falei, chamando a atenção do homem que tanto admirei em tempos e que agora me fazia nutrir sentimentos bem contraditórios. – Não agora. Há outras coisas sobre as quais não fiz as perguntas que devia, mas agora exijo saber a verdade.

\- Eren, dificilmente terás o direito de exigir o que quer que seja, depois do que aconteceu. – Respondeu, atravessando o portão na direção do carro como se pretendesse ignorar-me. – Já disse e repito novamente, estou a ser bastante compreensivo.

\- Bastante compreensivo? – Repeti, tentando conter as feromonas. – Coloque de lado as nossas desavenças pessoais e explique-me o que aconteceu com a Sasha. O que aconteceu na fronteira? Que _merda_ passou na cabeça dos soldados para atacarem à cobardia Maria?

\- Já tive essa conversa com a tua mãe, Eren. – Respondeu. – Não sei mais do que aquilo que disse.

\- Não se atreva a mentir sobre uma coisa dessas! – Exaltei-me com a naturalidade com que claramente estava a mentir. – É provavelmente o Comandante mais importante, o braço direito do General Zackley e quer que acredite que não sabe de nada?! Atacaram os meus amigos e eu não admito que… - Ouvi-me rosnar ao sentir as feromonas agressivas do Comandante atingirem-me como uma onda que me provocava para atacá-lo.

\- Exijo respeito, Eren. Com quem pensas que estás a falar? Quem pensas que és para dirigir-me tais acusações? Não te devo explicações de coisa nenhuma. – Afirmou num tom cortante. – Estás a tentar desviar as tuas culpas para os outros?

\- Culpa?! – Perguntei estupefacto. – O que _caralho_ tenho eu a ver com o que aconteceu na fronteira?

\- Disso nada, mas pensas que não sei que enquanto os teus amigos andavam à procura de informações sobre a Sasha e o Connie tu continuaste a tua vida, como se mais nada importasse? – Indagou. – O teu interesse pelos teus amigos acaba quando as tuas prioridades se invertem.

\- Sabe perfeitamente que não pude fazer muito porque a sua advogada ameaçou-me e…

\- Ela impediu-te de parares na prisão ou seres executado. – Interrompeu. – E sabes porquê? Pelo apreço que tenho pela tua família, porque segundo a lei, deverias aprender uma lição e em vez disso, finges estar preocupado com os teus amigos, mas apenas nas horas vagas. Nas outras tentas ficar com o que não te pertence e ignoras completamente o sofrimento dos teus amigos.

\- Isso não é verdade!

\- Não? – Falou com um certo escárnio. – Espero então que contes à Sasha todo o sofrimento que passaste enquanto te divertias com os meus Ómegas. E sim, enquanto o fazias, a pessoa a quem acusas lutava na Cidade das Trevas para que tu possas manter esta vidinha de príncipe que não sabe de coisa alguma, mas acha que pode faltar ao respeito a quem devia dirigir palavras de agradecimento. Portanto, enquanto tentas desviar as culpas para as pessoas erradas, eu vou trabalhar para que acontecimentos como aqueles que aconteceram na fronteira, não se repitam. – Virou-me as costas, entrando no carro.

\- Ainda não acabei de falar cons…

\- Um conselho, Eren. Perde menos tempo com conversas inúteis e dedica mais tempo a resolver um problema que tens em mãos. Vai ao Centro, arranja um Ómega e acaba de vez com essas frustrações de alguém pouco maduro que nem sabe o que quer da vida. – Fechou a porta e arrancou com o veículo. O que até foi melhor, do que continuar a prolongar aquela conversa visto que a minha mente estava a nublar-se.

Nos últimos momentos, estava a ver tudo vermelho e sabia que o teria atacado, se não tivesse ido embora. Nunca se tinha dirigido a mim daquela forma, basicamente incitando-me a atacá-lo. Falava em consideração pela minha família, ao mesmo tempo instigava-me a quebrar as regras de um jogo em que me colocou. Evidentemente que não tinha esquecido dos avisos da advogada dele e de todos os conselhos da Annie e também da Mikasa que me disseram para manter-me alerta. O tempo esgotava e desde que soube que teria que ter um parceiro, desta vez num contexto forçado pela lei, soube que teria que ser o Levi e não estava disposto a abdicar disso. Provavelmente, teriam sido esses os pensamentos que me impediram de atacar logo nos primeiros absurdos que me dirigiu.

Sendo certo que não me orgulhava de não ter feito mais para encontrar Sasha e Connie, isso não fazia com que automaticamente a culpa pelo que aconteceu fosse minha. Aliás, a cada palavra seca e escárnio que detetei no seu tom de voz, mais me convenci que não era possível que ele não soubesse o que tinha acontecido. A história de que os habitantes da Cidade das Trevas possuíam os meios para provocar tantas baixas a Maria e ainda por cima, serem capazes de manipular algo geneticamente pré-determinado não cabia na cabeça de ninguém minimamente inteligente.

Sina e Rose estavam relacionadas com esses acontecimentos e tomar consciência de tal coisa, fazia aumentar a certeza de que teria que partir deste lugar. Por muito que quisesse ajudar os que ainda sofriam aqui, não podia compactuar com o que estava a acontecer. Embora, cada vez que pensasse na ideia de que tinham sido capazes de manipular a genética e também os instintos dos soldados… algo me fizesse pensar em algumas pessoas especializadas nesse tipo de estudo. Entre essas pessoas, o meu próprio pai.

* * *

Depois de ter sido mandado para dentro de casa, Levi permaneceu vários minutos encostado à porta, tentando entender sobre o que estariam a conversar, mas infelizmente não estava próximo o suficiente para ouvir a conversa. Quando escutou o motor do carro distanciar-se, concluiu que a troca de palavras teria terminado e dobrando uma vez as mangas da camisa, dirigiu-se ao seu quarto.

Desde que tinha acordado de manhã, o Comandante ordenou que voltasse a vestir as roupas demasiado grandes. Assim como também fez questão que não só preparasse a primeira refeição do dia, como também se sentasse no colo dele durante os agoniantes minutos em que teve que tentar evitar que se notasse muito o seu desagrado. Por alguma razão que escapava à sua compreensão, o Comandante insistia cada vez mais no contacto físico e não o ignorava tanto. Ponderou que isso se devesse ao distanciamento relativamente a Armin e esperava que isso não durasse muito tempo, pois sentia-se cada vez menos capaz de suportar aquele comportamento.

Parou na porta do quarto ao ver Armin no interior, diante da secretária com algumas folhas de papel na mão. Reconheceu as mesmas, pois eram aquelas onde tinha escrito dezenas de vezes as vogais que tinha aprendido no dia anterior.

\- Nem sequer sabes ler ou escrever, por que razão continuam fascinados? – Perguntou sem desviar o olhar das folhas. – Todos passaram a agir como se eu não existisse ou se não merecesse mais do que olhares acusadores e de desprezo. Tu não és ninguém. És um coitado da Cidade das Trevas.

\- Lá por não saber ler ou escrever, isso não me faz menos do que ninguém. – Falou o outro secamente e viu os olhos azuis repletos de lágrimas focados nele. – Não sou nenhum coitado.

\- Estás contente? Agora que tens a atenção do Comandante só para ti? – Indagou.

\- Eu não quero nada disto e sempre deixei isso bem claro. – Retrucou o outro Ómega.

\- Então porque estás tão obediente?! Vá, revolta-te como sempre! Faz com que te castigue e volte a tratar-me com o respeito e carinho que mereço! – Disse, rasgando as folhas para encarar o rapaz com heterocromia.

\- Ele trata-te como um objeto! Será que nem depois de tudo o que aconteceu, não consegues compreender isso? Não és inteligente o suficiente para…

\- Ele gosta de mim! – Interveio. – E se tu nunca tivesses vindo para esta casa, ainda estaria a dizer o quanto gosta de mim!

\- Ele é uma pessoa doente! – Falou o rapaz de cabelos negros. – É alguém que matou e torturou vários inocentes de Maria! Ele é o responsável pelo que aconteceu pela Sasha! Esse monstro pode abusar e até matar aqueles que chamas de amigos e tu continuas a defendê-lo?!

\- Isso mesmo. Eu continuo e hei de continuar sempre ao lado dele e é por isso, que em breve cairá em si e verá que não mereces nenhuma da atenção que te tem dado. Que apenas eu mereço tanta dedicação, pois jamais o trairia!

\- Ah sim? E o que chamas àquilo que aconteceu e já aconteceu outras vezes com o Jean? – Provocou Levi. – Isso é outra das tuas provas de lealdade?

\- Antes isso pouco te interessava, mas agora passou a ser um problema porque passei a noite com o Eren é isso? Despeito porque ele veio procurar aquilo que não lhe quiseste dar?

\- Ele não foi procurar coisa nenhuma, tu foste oferecer-te! – Disse Levi irritado e sentindo como os instintos começavam a descontrolar-se. Queria fazer aquele Ómega à sua frente pagar por ter tocado em algo que não lhe pertencia. Queria golpeá-lo e sabia que não seria capaz de detê-lo. Queria que se arrependesse por ter procurado um Alfa que era dele!

\- Do pouco que imagino que viste, suponho que tenhas percebido o quanto nós os dois estávamos a gostar do momento. – Apontou com um meio sorriso entre lágrimas. – Inveja, Levi? Inveja por que eu pude ter aquele Alfa a noite quase toda a sussurrar o quant… - Parou de falar, assustando quando viu Levi avançar na sua direção e esse parou apenas a poucos centímetros de erguer a mão para golpear o outro. Viu o loiro tremer e a clareza que por momentos deixou a sua mente regressou. Com isso também veio o controlo sobre o que os seus instintos lhe diziam.

\- Sai daqui, Armin. – Disse num tom áspero e mesmo trémulo, viu o outro Ómega sair rapidamente, provavelmente ainda em pânico pelas feromonas agressivas que sentia na sua direção.

"_Não posso perder o controlo desta forma. Não ganho nada em discutir com ele, embora seja certo que me preocupa a forma como está a lidar com tudo isto. Se mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu, não reconhece que o Comandante está errado, o que posso fazer para que abra os olhos? Ou será que é tal como a Hanji me disse? Será este Alfa capaz de enlouquecer qualquer um que tiver o azar de acabar na vida dele? E sendo verdade, será que o Armin já atingiu o ponto sem retorno ou ainda posso fazer algo por ele?_".

Respirou fundo mais uma vez para dissipar as feromonas conflituosas e fechou a porta do quarto, ficando em total silêncio para se assegurar que não escutava Armin por perto. Em seguida, acercou-se à cama e abaixou-se para encontrar as roupas que lhe tinham emprestado, quando teve na casa de Eren ou mesmo na casa de Annie e Mikasa. Dentro dos bolsos retirou as pequenas saquetas que felizmente, teve tempo de guardar antes que o Comandante o levasse. Aproveitou grande parte da noite que não dormiu, depois de ter encontrado Eren no quarto com Armin e assim que se despediu de Carla, guardou todas as ervas medicinais e chás que tinha comprado em pequenas saquetas que separou e guardou com o maior cuidado.

A razão para também ter escondido as roupas, assim que as retirou em casa, foi exatamente para evitar que outra pessoa que não ele encontrasse o que havia nos bolsos e meias. Portanto, assim que conseguiu recolher todas as saquetas, escondeu-as desta vez no fundo de uma gaveta onde tinha as meias. Retirou apenas duas das saquetas, após confirmar o conteúdo e deixou-as numa outra gaveta em separado.

"_Ele disse que vinha jantar a casa, portanto, será a ocasião ideal para começar a testar_", pensou enquanto fechava a gaveta, "_Posso ainda não ter força suficiente para enfrentá-lo, mas tudo será uma questão de tempo_".

A brisa cada vez mais fresca de um outono que se encaminhava para o inverno fez o rapaz dirigir-se à janela para fechá-la, mas assim que o fez encontrou ainda o moreno no exterior da casa. Estava no jardim ao telemóvel a falar com alguém, mas assim que o viu na janela manteve o olhar nele. O que apenas o paralisou por alguns momentos, antes de fechar a janela e puxar a cortina para não ter que olhar para aquele Alfa.

"_O Mário tinha razão. Eu devia ter sufocado tudo o que sentia. Nunca devia confiar. Nunca devia deixar que estas coisas doessem tanto cá dentro_".

* * *

Desta vez não eram somente as fronteiras, mas as ruas de Maria que se encontravam manchadas de sangue, pintadas pela morte que se chorava em cada esquina. Na fronteira estavam aqueles que não tiveram coragem de cumprir a missão suicida e retiraram as próprias vidas antes de ultrapassarem a muralha, mas no interior estavam aqueles que empurrados e desorientados pelo desespero e pela manipulação de químicos desconhecidos avançaram e morreram pela mão de companheiros e até mesmo de familiares que eram consumidos pelo pranto que os raios de sol traziam, pois os rostos ficaram mais claros.

Os altos comandos de Maria esperavam uma reação de Sina e Rose, mas nunca nada assim. Tentaram empurrar alguns Alfas da Cidade das Trevas pelo meio do caos, mas era evidente que aquilo era um plano engendrando fora do subsolo. Perante a exigência de explicações e de libertarem e devolverem os prisioneiros, aquela era a resposta que recebiam.

Hasteava-se assim a bandeira da guerra que a maior parte da população exigia.

Não foram apenas os sons de uma guerra anunciada que trouxeram de volta a consciência da mulher deitada numa cama desconhecida, mas também os seus instintos que lhe diziam que o seu Alfa estava por perto e parecia bastante perturbado. Os olhos cinza surgiram, assim que as pálpebras o permitiram e virou o rosto na direção do jovem que recordava da noite anterior. Ele estava sentado ao lado da cama com uma expressão aliviada.

\- Layla? – Chamou timidamente.

\- Bertholdt, onde est… - Fez uma expressão de dor ao tentar sentar-se e o jovem de imediato, colocou uma das mãos no ombro da mulher.

\- Por favor, tenha cuidado. A Ymir disse que pode ter uma luxação na perna. – Avisou. – Será melhor que não se levante. Trouxemo-la para a casa dela e da Christa.

\- O meu Alfa… ele está à porta, deixem-no entrar. – Disse cada vez mais preocupada com as sensações que a percorriam e alertavam para o estado agitado em que o seu companheiro se encontrava.

\- Ok, vou dizer-lhes que podem deixar entrar, mas por favor, não saia da cama. – Pediu o rapaz e viu a mulher assentir. Ainda assim, forçou-se a sentar-se na cama, notando como mudaram a sua roupa para uma camisa de dormir azul clara e não via o seu vestido manchado de sangue em lado algum, naquele pequeno quarto.

Pouco depois, pedindo licença às proprietárias da casa, viu Axel entrar no quarto e a expressão dividia-se entre a inquietação e alívio ao ver a sua esposa. Acercou-se da cama, sentando-se na beira, antes de tocar no rosto da mulher que fechou os olhos, erguendo também uma das mãos para acariciar o rosto do companheiro.

\- Estou bem, Axel. Podes ficar tranquilo.

\- Perdoa-me por não ter vindo logo procurar-te.

\- Shh, eu entendo. – Murmurou. – Também tiveste que prestar auxílio aos outros. Eu estive em boas mãos. – Olhou para Christa, Ymir e Bertholdt que se dividiam entre permanecer no quarto para responder a algumas perguntas ou deixar o casal a sós. – Agradeço pelo que fizeram por mim.

\- Têm a minha gratidão. – Falou Axel, olhando para os três jovens. – E uma dívida convosco. Se precisarem de qualquer coisa.

\- Não se preocupe. – Disse Christa rapidamente. – Considere que está tudo acertado. A sua esposa salvou as nossas vidas a noite passada.

\- Arriscando a dela, estou certo. – Outra voz apanhou desprevenidos os jovens que Layla apressou-se a tranquilizar, dizendo:

\- Não se assustem. É o meu irmão. – Fez uma expressão um pouco aborrecida. – Será que podias pelo menos pedir licença antes de entrar assim na casa dos outros?

\- Esqueçamos as formalidades, quando não são necessárias. – Comentou Kenny, revirando os olhos e pelo canto do olho de imediato reconheceu os dois Ómegas que tinha visto há pouco tempo atrás e embora, Bertholdt tenha feito um ar confuso, Christa ficou pasma.

A loira ponderou que pudesse ser coincidência, pois não tinha visto os traços físicos escondidos por detrás das roupas do soldado de elite, mas uma coisa tinha visto. Os olhos. Os mesmos que julgou ter visto quando olhou para Layla e agora, compreendia a razão.

"_Eles são irmãos e tenho quase a certeza absoluta que são os mesmos olhos que eu e o Berth vimos naquele dia. Era a única coisa que podia ver dele. Os olhos daquele que prometeu salvar os meus amigos e que fez a saudação com o porte de um soldado de elite_", observou bem os dois Alfas presentes no pequeno quarto e como as fardas militares aparentavam ser bastante neutras, mas ela sabia que era somente a forma como se deviam apresentar na frente de todos. Esconder o ramo militar, a hierarquia e a identidade, como Ymir lhe tinha explicado, podia fazer a diferença entre a vida e a morte não só desses soldados de elite, como também da família e amigos mais próximos.

\- O que está a acontecer lá fora? O que foi aquilo ontem? – Perguntou Layla. – Vocês os dois estão estranhos, mas eu exijo a verdade.

\- Começa por contar-nos tu primeiro, o que aconteceu quando estavas com os miúdos. – Falou Kenny, encostando-se à parede. – Dizem que lhes salvaste a vida. Alguém importa-se de explicar a história?

A Ómega de olhos cinza, expressão tranquila e de mão dada com o seu Alfa que não saía do seu lado, explicou com a ajuda dos três jovens os contornos do que tinha acontecido. Referiu que inicialmente, pensou que estivessem a persegui-la, mas pouco depois notou o interesse em Bertholdt que inquieto, dizia não entender o porquê. As amigas mostraram-se apreensivas e respondendo a uma pergunta de Layla, a rapariga com sardas no rosto explicou que o companheiro de Berth também era um soldado ao serviço do exército de Maria, com quem tinham falado há algumas horas atrás. Ele tinha ligado apenas para confirmar que estava bem e também para saber se o companheiro e as amigas estavam seguros. Para o tranquilizar, admitiu que não contou a verdade, dizendo apenas que estavam em casa e em segurança.

Inicialmente, tanto Layla como Axel ao contrário de Kenny apresentaram uma expressão confusa. Contudo, o Alfa encostado à parede já conhecia a ligação do companheiro de Bertholdt com o exército de Maria. Já o tinha visto algumas vezes e mais do que isso, também soube através de informação confirmada pelo Gabriel que aquele Alfa tinha testemunhado o que aconteceu na fronteira. Portanto, as suspeitas acerca de um certo sujeito aumentavam exponencialmente após aquele acontecimento.

\- O teu companheiro esteve na fronteira naquele dia? – Questionou Layla.

Nesse momento, Kenny quis insultar em voz alta. Por que razão a irmã tinha que ser tão perspicaz? Queria que se envolvesse o menos possível naquelas suspeitas e só esperava que o cunhado começasse a colaborar com essa ideia.

\- Sim, estava. – Confirmou Berth timidamente.

\- Sina e Rose não têm interesse em que se saiba a verdade, por isso podem muito bem estar por detrás do que aconteceu ontem. – Concluiu a mulher de cabelos negros pensativa.

\- Estás a colocar a hipótese de espias? – Indagou Axel.

\- Estão a dizer que alguém sabe que o Reiner viu o que aconteceu e estão a fazer dele e quem está perto dele um alvo a abater? – Perguntou Ymir preocupada.

\- Não só o Reiner, mas pelo que sei, há mais testemunhas. – Apontou Christa igualmente preocupada. – Essas pessoas deviam ser protegidas e…

\- Estão a ser vigiadas de perto. – Assegurou Kenny. – Mas diz-me uma coisa, tu… - Apontou para Ymir. – Qual o estado da minha irmã?

\- Eu tenho nome. – Retrucou a rapariga com um olhar irritado.

\- Por favor, será que podes concentrar-te no que é importante? – Pediu Layla.

\- É o que estou a fazer. Quero saber se estás a ter o tratamento adequado ou se devo levar-te a algum médico? Já a examinaste desde que acordou? És médica? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Pareces muito nova para isso, mas os dois Ómegas não devem ter esse tipo de formação, por isso deduzo que sejas tu a responsável.

\- Sou formada em enfermagem, senhor que se acha dono do mundo mesmo estando na casa dos outros. – Acusou Ymir mal-humorada.

\- Certo, enquanto respondes às perguntas que aí o meu cunhado devia estar a fazer em vez de deixar a minha irmã viajar em problemas que não pode resolver, vou pedir aqui à loirinha que prepare alguma coisa para beber já que aí o vosso amigo parece ter medo da própria sombra. – Falou, vendo o rapaz encolher-se e Ymir mostrar-se mais indignada enquanto Layla e Axel suspiravam em uníssono perante a falta de cortesia do Alfa.

\- Pensas que est… - Ymir não teve a oportunidade continuar a frase, pois Christa levantou-se e disse:

\- Não faz mal. Aproveito e preparo algo para todos e já que é uma simpatia de pessoa… - Olhou para Kenny. - Quem sabe me possa acompanhar e ajudar.

O Alfa arqueou uma sobrancelha e Axel mal conseguiu conter o riso que tentou disfarçar quando o cunhando olhou com má cara na sua direção antes de sair.

\- Peço desculpa pelo meu irmão. – Falou Layla, assim que os dois saíram. – Ele é boa pessoa, mas é um bocadinho difícil lidar com ele.

\- Pois, já percebi que é um amor de pessoa. – Ironizou Ymir. – Mas enfim, vou então ver que tal está hoje, mas aconselho a que seja vista por um médico depois.

Entretanto na cozinha Christa encostou a porta e começou a tirar várias coisas de alguns armários para preparar a refeição, ouvindo como o Alfa se encostava na porta.

\- Podia ter arranjado outra forma de interromper a conversa e chamar-me à parte. Uma que não envolvesse deixá-lo na lista negra da minha companheira. – Comentou Christa.

\- Não tenho jeito para subtilezas. – Revirou os olhos. – Vou direto ao ponto.

\- Se é sobre o seu ramo militar ou o facto de já nos termos falado há pouco tempo, não se preocupe que não vou dizer nada a ninguém. – Falou, começando a aquecer o leite que colocou numa pequena panela sobre o fogão. – Sei da importância de manter a vossa identidade um segredo e também admiro muito o que fazem por Maria e por todos os que salvam, portanto, nunca faria nada para prejudicá-los.

\- Então, é certo que me reconheceste.

\- Eu sim, mas acho que o Berth não o reconheceu. – Comentou a loira.

\- Ouve Cristal, eu não…

\- Christa. – Corrigiu a loira.

\- Sim, isso. – Disse, descartando a correção. – Embora, aprecie que mantenhas a boca fechada sobre o que concluíste, a razão para querer falar contigo tem a ver com a conversa de antes acerca do teu amigo, Reiner.

\- Sobre o Reiner? – Perguntou curiosa, olhando de soslaio para o homem enquanto cortava várias fatias de pão.

\- Sei que o teu amigo falou com o Comandante Gabriel e além dele, apenas membros restritos entre os militares sabem quem são as testemunhas do que aconteceu na fronteira. Entre os sobreviventes, poucos conseguiram perceber o que estava a acontecer, portanto, só alguns testemunhos podem ser considerados incriminatórios e consequentemente, representam um problema para Sina e Rose. – Explicou sumariamente. – Vários dessas testemunhas valiosas perderam a vida no ataque desta noite. Não aqueles que simplesmente sobreviveram, mas aqueles que testemunharam os acontecimentos críticos.

\- Isso significa que há mesmo alguém a passar informação. – Concluiu atemorizada e deixando as tarefas de parte para encarar o Alfa que assentiu.

\- Dos outros que perderam a vida, através de algumas perguntas descobri rapidamente que partilharam informação com as pessoas erradas e que essa facilmente se espalhou. No entanto, também havia os mais cuidadosos, que não falaram disto fora do contexto militar. – Prosseguiu o homem com uma barba por fazer. – No caso desse Reiner devo dizer que tanto a casa dele, como o local onde costumava trabalhar foi totalmente destruído.

\- A casa é aqui perto, nós nem reparámos que…

\- Quando dizes que mantém contacto com os amigos de Rose e Sina, quero saber nomes. – Falou. – Quero saber ligações com os militares. Disseste que conheces a família Jaeger.

\- Não, espere, está a interpretar…

\- E eles têm uma ligação com o Comandante Smith que dizes ser um monstro e que provavelmente, está ligado ao banho de sangue que aconteceu na fronteira. – Interrompeu Kenny. – Será que tens tantos amigos como pensas que tens? E se algum deles está a passar informação? O quão improvável será que essa informação tenha chegado a esse Comandante ou a qualquer outro militar próximo?

\- Eu pedi-lhe que ajudasse os meus amigos, que os salvasse. Eles nunca estariam do lado de tais atrocidades! – Disse a loira ofendida. – O Eren ajudou Ómegas a chegarem a Maria, a mãe dele também e… - Fez uma pausa aterrada com a última chamada que recordou de ter feito a Mikasa, em que a amiga lhe comentou que Eren e Carla tinham discutido com o Comandante e um dos temas de conversa passava pelo que tinha acontecido na fronteira, pois o mesmo estaria relacionado com o que tinha acontecido com Sasha.

\- Lembraste-te de alguma coisa relevante?

\- Eles confrontaram o Comandante Smith com o que aconteceu na fronteira. – Admitiu trémula.

\- Então, ele sabe que o vosso amigo testemunhou o que aconteceu. – Concluiu Kenny. – Foram utilizados detonadores de grande dimensão e danos na casa dos vossos amigos. Alguém não tem mesmo qualquer interesse em mantê-los vivos por isso vou sugerir o mesmo que provavelmente a minha irmã estará a dizer neste momento. Esse Reiner e o Ómega dele têm que desaparecer por alguns tempos.

\- Desaparecer?

\- Se esse Comandante ou outro informador avisar que tanto um como outro continuam vivos. Aliás, todos os que sabem dessa história… tu e a tua companheira também deviam refugiar-se nas montanhas por alguns tempos. – Falou o Alfa. – O responsável pelos ataques não quer capturar ninguém, pretende apenas e só eliminar.

\- E resta-nos fugir? Simplesmente meter o rabo entre as pernas e fugir? E os meus amigos?

\- Prometi que os traria, correto? – Perguntou. – Sasha e Connie. Sei que vou retornar a Rose e Sina nos próximos dias ou horas e por isso, também os trarei e pelo bem deles, também terão que se isolar por algum tempo. Os tempos são de guerra e por isso, deverias avisar a qualquer um dos teus amigos que está dentro desta história que é importante que se questionem uma coisa. De que lado estão? Maria pode oferecer-lhes refúgio, mas caso escolham permanecer onde estão, eles provavelmente serão executados com os assassinos do meu povo.

* * *

Com tanta coisa a acontecer, Eren não se tinha apercebido da forma rápida como o tempo passou e por isso, apenas para "melhorar" o bom humor dele, recebeu uma chamada de Nanaba. A advogada queria saber se já tinha passado pelo centro, pois o prazo que lhe tinha sido dado, esgotaria em poucos dias. O moreno respondeu que não seria pressionado a aceitar compromisso só por causa de um papel, ao que a mulher respondeu que medisse as suas palavras e pensasse no tempo que queria passar na prisão.

No fim da chamada, viu também algumas mensagens de Jean a pedir que lhe ligasse, assim que pudesse e outra de Pixis, a pedir que voltasse ao trabalho assim que fosse possível.

A razão para o amigo querer falar com ele era óbvia. Queria saber como estava Armin e se tinha ficado tudo bem, pois já esperava que o jovem de olhos verdes interferisse. Provavelmente, também iria querer desabafar sobre mais alguma discussão com Marco.

Prever todo o rumo da conversa fez com que se apercebesse como a mãe tinha razão. Ele de facto tornou um hábito colocar sempre os outros como prioridade, mesmo pelas razões erradas e isso acabou nas consequências que tinha em mãos.

Como Pixis ainda lhe dava algum tempo para voltar ao hospital, decidiu reverter as prioridades. Ignorou as mensagens de Jean e quis tirar aquele peso que levava no peito. Quanto mais tempo deixasse passar, mais aumentaria a distância entre ele e o Ómega por quem se tinha apaixonado. Talvez Levi também precisasse de tempo e espaço, mas Eren sabia que não seria capaz de concentrar-se em nada enquanto não pedisse perdão pelo que tinha acontecido.

Durante a ligação com Nanaba viu o Ómega na janela do quarto e pressentia que ele ainda se encontrava nesse espaço e por isso, olhou para um dos seguranças que fazia a ronda e quando o viu caminhar até ao fim da rua, saltou por cima do muro que dividia a sua propriedade daquela que pertencia ao Comandante.

Guiado também pelas feromonas que aceleravam os batimentos dentro do seu peito, acercou-se da janela, vendo as cortinhas cobrirem a divisão interior. Começou por fazer notar as próprias feromonas, antes de bater na janela.

No interior do quarto, Levi estava a guardar os pedaços das folhas rasgadas quando sentiu as feromonas do moreno e estremeceu. Prendeu a respiração para que pouco depois, escutasse uma batida na janela.

Mesmo que não quisesse acreditar. Sabia quem estava do outro lado da janela.

Queria ignorar.

Odiou-se por não ser capaz de o fazer, mas encheu-se também de vontade para mandar embora aquele que o fazia sentir tantas coisas contraditórias.

Decidiu não se esconder. Dar a cara e acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas.

Deixou as folhas e acercou-se da janela, antes de afastar as cortinas e sentir um frio na barriga ao encontrar o moreno. Tentando não parecer afetado, abriu a janela.

\- O que estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntou, mas logo mudou as palavras, pois era consciente que devia encurtar a conversa. – Sai daqui, Alfa.

\- Espera, Levi. – Pediu. – Eu quero pedir-te perdão por…

\- Tu não me deves explicações de nada. – Interrompeu, pedindo mentalmente para que a sua voz não tremesse.

\- Eu tenho que explicar o que aconteceu, aliás… eu preciso pedir-te perdão.

\- Pedir perdão porquê? Porque te comportaste como um Alfa? – Indagou o rapaz. – Não és o único a ter um harém de Ómegas.

\- Escuta-me, por favor…

\- Não preciso ouvir nada. – Falou, vendo os olhos do moreno desviarem-se noutra direção e em seguida, assustou-se e recuou bastante ao ver que saltava pela janela. – Sai daqui, Alfa! O que achas que estás a fazer? – A voz tremeu.

\- Desculpa, mas não queria que me vissem. Já tenho problemas que cheguem. – Respondeu, encostando a janela e puxando as cortinas. – Sei que não mereço, mas quero pedir-te perdão. Vou implorar se for necessário, mas preciso que me escutes. Eu sou apaixonado por ti e sei que não o demonstrei, mas eu…

\- Não quero ouvir! – Falou, ouvindo a voz afetada pelas emoções. – Vai-te embora! Eu não quero que fiques perto de mim ou digas estas coisas estranhas!

\- Levi, não são estranhas, apenas significa que…

\- Eu não quero sentir-me assim pelo que dizes ou fazes! – Disse exasperado. – Vi dezenas de Alfas com outros Ómegas e nada disto me afetou! Por que razão contigo é diferente? Por que razão contigo tem que ser diferente? – Colocou a mão no peito, sentindo-se angustiado. – É por ter confiado e acreditado em ti? É por isso que dói? Eu só quero que desapareças! Eu… - Olhou para o moreno com uma lágrima a escorrer-lhe pelo rosto. – Por muito difícil que fossem as coisas, sempre quis viver… e agora, ate já pensei que preferia não me tivesses salvado.

\- Por favor, não digas isso.

\- Quem me dera nunca te ter conhecido! – Disse exaltado, deixando várias feromonas carregadas de sentimentos negativos preencherem o local. – Estragaste-me! Eu nunca fui assim e tu estragaste tudo! – Viu o Alfa dar passos na sua direção e recuou até sentir as costas baterem contra a porta. – Sai de perto de mim!

Com um nó na garganta ao ver o Ómega tão perturbado, não pensou duas vezes. Aproximou-se e assim que o viu encurralado e com as feromonas carregadas de medo, ressentimento e tristeza, só conseguiu abraçá-lo. Ouviu o rapaz conter a respiração em choque antes que os punhos dele chocassem contra o peito do Alfa.

\- Sai! Eu não quero sentir nada! – Bateu várias vezes contra o peito do moreno e somente quando deixou escapar um soluço, parou murmurando. – Devias ter-me deixado morrer…

Os braços à volta do rapaz apertaram-no com mais força, envolvendo-o com feromonas que lutavam para sobrepor-se e dissipar aquele estado de espírito.

\- Fui fraco. Perdoa-me por não merecer a confiança que me deste. Perdoa-me por ser fraco. Por colocar esse sofrimento dentro de ti. – Deixou-se cair de joelhos na frente do Ómega, continuando a abraçá-lo. – Mas por favor, que eu não seja o responsável por perderes a força de viver. Eu sei que errei. Sei que não mereço o teu perdão e só posso imaginar como te sentes. Eu sei que não dei valor à pessoa mais importante da minha vida. – Fez uma pequena pausa. – Acreditei durante muito tempo que estava sozinho, até te encontrar. – Falava com o rosto contra o peito do Ómega que tremia, incapaz de se mover. – Nunca estive sozinho. Sei que estive à tua espera. À espera daquele que é perfeito para mim. Daquele que me faz sentir mais vivo do que alguma vez senti. Portanto, ouvir-te dizer que não devia ter salvado a tua vida, arranca algo dentro de mim. Não suportaria perder-te. Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente encontrei-te…

\- Nada disto faz sentido. – Murmurou o Ómega, lutando para silenciar os instintos que lhe sussurravam que também tinha esperado por aquele Alfa. Esse que implorava uma e outra vez por perdão num gesto de submissão que o abalava, mas também o assustava. – Não posso aguentar mais mentiras.

\- Dá-me mais uma oportunidade de fazer diferente. – Desencostou o rosto para encarar o Ómega e este ficou pasmo ao ver os olhos verdes derramarem lágrimas. – Deixa-me fazer feliz, tal como te prometi. Só mais uma oportunidade, por favor… quero tirar-te desta casa.

\- Não faças promessas que não podes cumprir. – Falou com a voz trémula.

\- Foge comigo, Levi. – Pediu.

Silêncio.

Garganta seca.

Os seus instintos chamavam cada vez mais pelo moreno.

Contudo, as imagens do que tinha acontecido com Armin e as palavras do seu antigo proprietário alertavam-no para não escutar o que diziam os seus instintos.

\- Ninguém quer ajudar-me. – Sussurrou. – Só posso depender de mim. É tudo mentira. Não posso confiar em ninguém. – Repetia uma espécie de mantra que ouviu durante anos a fio.

\- Confia em mim. Vou levar-te para onde sei que serás feliz. – Dizia o moreno. – Vamos para Maria.

\- Estás a mentir. – Contrariou. – Tens a tua família, o teu trabalho, a tua vida aqui…

\- A minha vida não faz sentido, se não estiveres nela. – Retrucou. – Deixa-me levar-te daqui. Quero ir-me embora contigo para longe daqui.

\- Diz que estás a mentir. Não me faças acreditar em mais mentiras. – Pediu, tocando no rosto do Alfa com uma das mãos enquanto continuavam a ver-se olhos nos olhos. – Prefiro não ter esperanças. Prefiro não iludir-me do que perder tudo o que me resta.

\- Consegues ver nos meus olhos que não estou a mentir. – Afirmou, roçando o rosto contra a mão do Ómega. – Queres esse Alfa que te deixou essas marcas? Queres ficar aqui?

\- Não. – Admitiu e viu o moreno sorrir.

\- Sei que tens medo de confiar. Sei que tens todos os motivos para isso, mas estou a implorar por mais uma oportunidade e desta vez, farei tudo para que sejas feliz ao meu lado. – Falou, fazendo o rapaz de olhos diferentes arrepiar-se, embora o receio e hesitação ainda fossem visíveis na sua expressão. – Gostava de ter uma resposta agora, mas depois do que fiz, estás no teu direito de pensar sobre o que queres. – Beijou a mão do Ómega. – Vou esperar pela tua resposta e mesmo que não me consigas perdoar, pensa bem… Será que queres passar o resto da tua vida num lugar destes contra a tua vontade? Com alguém com quem não queres estar? Mesmo que não queiras ficar comigo, deixa-me pelo menos levar-te para um sítio onde sei que serás feliz… e lá farei de tudo para te conquistar novamente e merecer alguém tão especial como tu.

O Ómega queria refutar. Combater aquelas sensações estranhas e aceitar somente a ideia de fuga para deixá-lo depois, mas aquelas palavras… aquelas palavras, aqueles olhos, as feromonas, a presença daquele Alfa baixou novamente as suas defesas. Como se não pudesse fazer mais nada a não ser, deixar levar-se pela tempestade.

O Ómega sentia-se vulnerável. Completamente indefeso, como nunca se sentiu antes. Não conseguia pensar, falar. Apenas viu como o Alfa se erguia sem desviar os olhos e entre mais pedidos para que fosse perdoado, aproximava o seu rosto.

Estava a ceder.

Sentia-se cair em sensações e sentimentos desconhecidos.

Aprisionado num transe do qual não conseguia escapar e então, vieram as palavras.

\- Eu amo-te…

* * *

**Flashback**

_Quando amas alguém, não há nada que se compare. _

_São palavras que transmitem um sentimento profundo. _

_Aceitas o bom e o mau. O que conheces e dizes que aceitarás também aquilo que vieres a conhecer depois. _

_Quando amas alguém, quando o dizes a alguém, estás a dizer que encontraste a peça que te falta. Estás a entregar-te a outra pessoa e ficas vulnerável a uma dor imensurável, se esse sentimento não for bem cuidado. Porém, quando é recíproco, descobrirás uma felicidade incomparável._

_Não podes retirar essas palavras. Elas têm um peso e o poder de transformar a tua vida._

_Nunca mais nada será o mesmo._

_Essa é a importância dessas palavras_...

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

\- Essas palavras… - Sussurrou. – A tua mãe disse…

\- Significam que és a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Que só te quero a ti, que só tu me podes fazer feliz. – Encostou o seu nariz ao do Ómega que fechou os olhos, sentindo-se arrepiado. – Acredita que foste feito só para mim. Nada me faria mais feliz do que passar o resto da minha vida ao teu lado.

A mente do rapaz de cabelos negros deixou-se inebriar pelas palavras e feromonas das quais até podia sentir o gosto, embora os lábios ainda não se tivessem tocado. As outras feromonas pertencentes a Armin que ainda se encontravam no moreno, apenas alimentaram mais a urgência para o que se seguiu. Queria apagar, sobrepor-se ao outro Ómega que se atreveu a tocar naquele Alfa.

Agarrou os cabelos castanhos entre os dedos e acabou com a pouca distância que restava entre os dois. Não havia calma, nem paciência na forma como os dois se beijavam, explorando a boca um do outro com as línguas a entrelaçarem-se num ritmo intenso. Queriam apagar as feromonas de outros e desmarcavam as suas, espalhando e impregnando onde quer que tocassem a pele do outro.

Não demorou muito para que Eren segurasse nas coxas do Ómega, guiando as pernas do rapaz para rodearem a sua cintura. Prensou-o contra a porta, mantendo uma mão na cintura e a outra explorava a pele que sentia por baixo da camisa.

Levi ouvia-se gemer cada vez mais contra a boca do moreno que o mergulhava numas feromonas possessivas e carregadas de luxúria, obrigando-o a retribuir a intensidade que ia aumentando de forma avassaladora. Como se algo fosse libertar-se dentro dele, mas em vez de ter medo, quis deixar-se levar pela sensação. Era diferente, bem mais forte do que as últimas vezes que esteve nos braços daquele Alfa. Febril, arrepios e tremores pelo corpo. Continuava a segurar entre os dedos os fios de cabelo castanho e a outra mão arranhava o ombro e o peito do jovem de olhos verdes que então, desviou os lábios e aproximou-se do pescoço do Ómega.

Apenas nesse momento, o Alfa percebeu que também havia algo de estranho com o outro. Aliás, estranho não era o termo correto, pois era algo que já tinha testemunhado antes. Embora, desta vez tivesse que admitir que o enlouquecia de uma forma bem mais intensa do que se recordava de ter sentido antes. O Ómega deixou escapar o que parecia ser uma queixa, mas um Alfa reconheceria aquele som em qualquer circunstância. Era distinto e particular.

Um som que indiciava algo específico e que fez o moreno afastar-se abruptamente, antes que perdesse a pouca sanidade que lhe restava. Um pouco atordoado e claramente desorientado, o rapaz teve dificuldades em manter-se de pé, mas em seguida olhou para o moreno ainda com uma expressão algo distante, respiração agitada e rosto bastante ruborizado.

\- Eren? – Chamou num tom que soava ao Alfa como terrivelmente insinuante.

\- _Puta_ que pariu, _puta_ que pariu… - Murmurava o outro. – Levi. – Começou por dizer, agarrando os ombros do rapaz que tentava colar o corpo dele ao Alfa novamente. – Ouve, preciso que me digas uma coisa. Tu não tomas supressores?

\- Supressores? – Indagou com uma expressão confusa.

\- Sim… ah, para as épocas em que… bem, vocês Ómegas precisam ter alguns cuidados com as épocas férteis para não atrair qualquer Alfa de arredores. – Explicou o moreno, tentando não deixar-se levar pelas feromonas cada vez mais irresistíveis. – Estás a ouvir-me, Levi? Preciso que te mantenhas consciente dos teus atos e vamos pedir ao Armin algum supressor para… - O Ómega puxou-o pela camisa para beijá-lo.

Já tinha testemunhado em primeira mão, como era o comportamento de um Ómega naquelas épocas quando não tinha parceiro, Marca ou não estava sob o efeito de supressores. Porém, aquela intensidade também apontava para algo que o Alfa reconhecia e não entendia como era possível. A menos que estivesse muito enganado, aquele total desnorteamento e desespero por um Alfa eram características que apontavam para a primeira vez que o Ómega tinha um época fértil, mas Eren não sabia como era possível alguém com quase dezoito nunca ter passado por algo assim antes.

Sendo ou não verdade que era a primeira vez, ele sabia que tinha que o fazer regressar à razão antes que acabassem por fazer algo que pudesse ter consequências mais tarde.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	30. Ocorrências

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X-**

* * *

**Ocorrências**

A forma como movia a língua contra o Alfa que queria demonstrar resistência, apenas sublinhava o quanto estava mergulhado na luxúria. Quanto a Eren tentava pensar racionalmente enquanto percorria o corpo do rapaz com as suas mãos, notando como no meio daquela troca de carícias, já tinha aberto todos os botões da camisa que descaía por um dos ombros do Ómega.

O comportamento guiado pelos instintos carnais, aliado à falta de respostas verbais do jovem com heterocromia destacava como estava a entrar cada vez mais em terreno perigoso. Se o moreno cedesse por completo, sabia que não seria capaz de parar e perante a falta de conhecimento do outro acerca dos supressores, saciar o desejo de ambos podia abranger um período que variava entre horas a dias.

Horas se o marcasse ou o deixasse à espera de um filho, dias se apenas quisesse saciar vontades.

Se bem que desconfiava que mesmo cumprindo com uma das primeiras opções, tal não seria suficiente para garantir que precisasse só de algumas horas. Se aquele fosse mesmo o primeiro período fértil, seria algo consideravelmente mais intenso e duradouro.

Portanto, precisaria de dias para se acalmar.

E embora a ideia de ter aquele Ómega a contorcer-se e gritar de prazer durante dias, o Alfa sabia que aquele não era o melhor momento. Aliás, um dos motivos para a existência de supressores era exatamente para impedir e prevenir esses surtos que podiam impedir os Alfas de sair de casa e trabalhar durante esse tempo. Os supressores foram concebidos sobretudo a pensar nos Alfas e dessa forma, não comprometer o normal funcionamento da rotina devido aos períodos férteis dos Ómegas.

E mesmo com Levi perdido nos instintos, Eren queria acreditar que ainda podia alcançar a sua consciência da realidade. Não tinha a certeza se o método funcionaria com alguém no período fértil naquele estado, mas até onde sabia e tinha estudado, antes de se envolverem completamente no frenesim dos instintos que os instigariam a procriar, a primeira hora era fundamental. Era possível suspender ou controlar todo o processo, caso o Ómega voltasse a ter noção da realidade. A melhor forma de quebrar a névoa que se ia acumulando na mente dele era dar-lhe um pouco daquilo que desesperadamente pedia.

Com isso em mente, colocou as mãos na cintura do Ómega que continuava a gemer contra a sua boca e guiou-o até à cama, forçando-o a sentar-se.

\- Alfa… Eren… - Chamava, tentando beijá-lo de novo e levantar-se.

\- Shhh, sentadinho. – Murmurou, acariciando as coxas do rapaz.

\- Quente… este calor é insuportável, Alfa. – Dizia, arfando cada vez mais. – Preciso que me toques.

\- Shh, vou fazer com que sintas melhor. – Falou, puxando a única peça de roupa que ainda restava no rapaz que entretanto tinha deixado a camisa cair, antes de chegar à cama.

O Alfa lutava para controlar a respiração e todos os instintos que lhe diziam para possuir e marcar aquele Ómega. As mãos tremiam à medida que retirava por completo a última peça de roupa que atirou para longe.

O moreno engoliu em seco ao ver como o rapaz se apresentava para ele, afastando as pernas enquanto a respiração se agitava cada vez mais. Teve que conter o som que lhe quis escapar da garganta e concentrar-se no que tinha pensado fazer. Não iria tão longe, mas bastava um alívio momentâneo para que se tudo corresse bem, o rapaz recuperasse a sua consciência.

Portanto, colocando as mãos sobre as coxas do rapaz, ajoelhou-se na frente da cama. Viu o outro apoiar os cotovelos na cama para observá-lo ainda com uma expressão distante e gemeu um pouco mais alto, quando sentiu os primeiros beijos no interior das suas coxas.

Os olhos desiguais esconderam-se atrás das pálpebras, sentindo os lábios, a língua e por vezes os dentes do Alfa sobre a sua pele, como se a queimasse de uma forma deliciosa.

\- És tão lindo, meu Ómega… - Murmurou contra uma das coxas do rapaz e viu como se ruborizava mais, mas os olhos abriram-se bem surpresos e deixou-se cair sobre a cama. A força dos cotovelos esvaiu-se com o choque que o percorreu e fez gemer alto ao sentir a língua do Alfa sobre o seu membro.

\- Alfa!

Cravando as unhas sobre as coxas do Ómega e forçando-se a não responder como de facto queria, Eren começou a percorrer o membro do rapaz com a língua com um movimento lento, explorando toda a extensão. Ao mesmo tempo que o fazia, notava como a boca do jovem de cabelos negros se abria e fechava, mordendo o lábio para tentar segurar os inúmeros gemidos que lhe escapavam.

Alternando entre lamber ou beijar, manteve os olhos verdes atentos a cada reação e sentiu o aroma das feromonas intensificar-se bastante. Com um nó na garganta e querendo deixar escapar um gemido também alto, Eren concluiu rapidamente que o Ómega estava definitivamente preparado para o receber. Apenas parceiros altamente compatíveis e que desejassem o seu Alfa podiam lubrificar-se como resposta natural do corpo.

O jovem de cabelos castanhos tentou ignorar a forma como aquele Ómega o chamava e ocupou-se de continuar com o que pretendia. No entanto, decidiu acelerar um pouco o ritmo e por isso, tomou o outro com a boca, envolvendo-o por completo e um gemido delicioso ecoou por todo o quarto. Aliado a isso, pôde testemunhar a forma como o corpo de Levi se movia, como se ondulasse sobre os lençóis, segurando com força os lençóis e movia o rosto, procurando sufocar os gemidos contra o tecido da almofada.

\- Ngh… Er… Eren! – Dizia, tentando avisá-lo, mas sentir como chegava inclusive a tocar o fundo da garganta do moreno fez com que se perdesse em mais gemidos sucessivos. – Alfa… Alfa… - Gemia, movendo os quadris contra o rosto do outro que não se distanciava e intensificava a frequência dos movimentos.

De pouco mais precisou para ver que os movimentos hipnotizantes e ondulantes do corpo do Ómega cessaram assim que este puxou os cabelos castanhos, chamando mais uma vez pelo Alfa. O moreno engoliu, relaxando a garganta para que não se engasgasse.

O rapaz ainda arfava, mas ia-se acalmando gradualmente, assim como as feromonas indicavam que estava satisfeito, pelo menos por enquanto. O que significava que os instintos do Alfa também se acalmaram, igualmente contentes por ter deixado o Ómega naquele estado.

E então, viu a expressão dele mudar, o que mostrava que a consciência dele estava a voltar. A confusão foi seguida por receio e vergonha, quando tentou puxar rapidamente os lençóis e depois uma almofada para se cobrir.

\- O que…?

\- Ótimo, estás consciente. – Disse o Alfa aliviado. – Não te preocupes. Eu não fiz nada mais do que…

\- Alfas não fazem estas coisas. – Afirmou, ainda um pouco encolhido e o moreno deduziu que a névoa de luxúria, não confundiu as memórias do rapaz que se recordava claramente do que tinha acontecido momentos antes.

Eren nunca o tinha visto tão corado e incapaz de olhá-lo nos olhos.

\- Se quero que o meu parceiro se sinta bem não existem regras para o que posso ou não fazer. – Declarou, tentando não falar acerca de como o Ómega todo envergonhado e abraçado a uma almofada lhe parecia completamente adorável. – Antes que tenhas outro surto hormonal, tens que tomar algum supressor. Isto é um alívio temporário. – Afirmou. – Nunca tomaste nenhum? Como fazias quando…?

\- Eu não tomo nada disso. – Interrompeu. – Eu nunca me senti assim.

\- Nunca? Isso não é possível.

\- O meu antigo proprietário recusava-se a dar-me químicos fabricados. Sempre usei métodos naturais através de ervas. – Explicou com o olhar entre as próprias mãos e os olhos do Alfa.

\- Ele conseguia conter os períodos férteis com produtos naturais? – Indagou curioso e viu o Ómega anuir.

\- Dá-me qualquer coisa para vestir. – Disse e embora a ideia de ter roupa com aquele calor não fosse atrativa, a vergonha ajudava-o a ignorar esse detalhe.

Eren ia pegar na camisa que antes o Ómega tinha usado, mas a ideia de pertencer a outro Alfa fez com que optasse por retirar a própria camisa e entrega-la ao Ómega. O rapaz não fez qualquer comentário, mesmo que fosse visível o rubor no rosto enquanto se aconchegava na roupa daquele Alfa. Era um pouco mais curta do que a do Comandante, ainda que o moreno estivesse novamente distraído em notar como a sua roupa assentava tão bem no rapaz. Desajustada, mas atraente. Queria vê-lo assim mais vezes.

Em seguida, o jovem com heterocromia saiu da cama, dirigindo-se a uma das gavetas da mesinha de cabeceira de onde retirou uma pequena saqueta com o que parecia um produto para fazer chá.

Levi recordava-se de como Mário utilizava aqueles procedimentos e as razões para tal.

A situação ideal seria prevenir e impedir que alguns Ómegas entrassem em épocas férteis. Normalmente, esses destinavam-se a ser vendidos, como se fossem puros. Para tal, existia uma mistura de ervas que tornava possível uma "limpeza" natural. Anulava qualquer feromona e caso o Ómega estivesse nas primeiras horas desse período, atenuava consideravelmente os instintos.

Porém, recorria-se pouco a esse processo, pois os produtos eram caros e podia falhar se o Ómega atingisse a fase irreversível. Além disso…

\- O que estás a fazer? – Perguntou Eren, vendo o rapaz encher a banheira de água quente e deixar um pouco do conteúdo da saqueta.

\- Um supressor natural. – Respondeu.

A água também era um bem escasso na Cidade das Trevas e portanto, imergir Ómegas em banhos com ervas era um luxo que poucos podiam ter.

Assim que julgou ter água suficiente, Levi remexeu a água com movimentos lentos e circulares para espalhar o pouco conteúdo que despejou e que estava a deixar Eren um pouco cético quanto à ideia daquilo realmente funcionar. Se bem que entre o ceticismo e a distração que o corpo do Ómega representava… aquela camisa a subir cada vez que se inclinava sobre a banheira. A certa altura pensou que tivesse sido apanhado a olhar, mas viu que o olhar era apenas um pedido que não entendeu. Só que em vez de insistir ou tentar ser um pouco mais claro quando ao que queria, Levi optou por engolir a vergonha. De qualquer das formas, o moreno já o tinha visto sem roupa.

De costas para o Alfa retirou a camisa, entrando rapidamente na banheira. Ao ser rodeado pela água, sentiu-se relaxar quase imediatamente, deixando apenas a cabeça fora de água.

\- Isso funciona? – Questionou Eren um pouco ruborizado.

\- Sim. – Confirmou Levi. – Usam este método na Cidade das Trevas para criarem a ilusão de que por exemplo, um Ómega não teve vários Alfas diferentes ou então usam isto para ou aliviar ou anular essas épocas… e assim, facilita-se a venda.

O moreno acercou-se um pouco mais, notando as feromonas desvanecerem.

\- Nunca vi nada assim. – Confessou. – Nem os supressores têm um efeito destes.

\- Não é o suficiente para ficares aí. – Começou Levi, puxando o braço do Alfa. – Entra.

\- O quê? – Perguntou, corando ainda mais.- Queres que entre e fique aí dentro contigo?

\- Se não queres problemas, não podes ter as minhas feromonas em ti. – Respondeu, desviando o olhar.

* * *

A casa com paredes de cor clara, vozes sempre alegres e um ambiente harmonioso e familiar apresentava naquele momento um silêncio intercalado apenas com os passos entre os cacos de vidro e o chão empapado de sangue. Como a residência se encontrava numa pequena encosta, a menos que outros se aproximassem, de longe veriam a casa com normalidade.

Contudo, bastava que a distância à casa diminuísse para que vissem vidros partidos e notassem a cessação total e perturbadora do som. Quem sabe aí também provassem no ar o gosto do sangue que preenchia o ar. Cheirava-se a morte e somente uma pessoa se movia.

Ao lados seus pés cadáveres de olhos de choque com cortes profundos em locais vitais. Também havia quem tivesse tido fraturas graves antes dos disparos de arma abafados pelo terror que na altura corria em Maria, portanto, ninguém imaginava o pavor que ocorreu naquele lugar. Assim, após mais uma ronda por entre os cadáveres e concluir que não havia sobreviventes, a figura acobertada pelas sombras da casa pegou num pequeno aparelho e procurou um contacto.

\- Fiz o que pediu. – Falou assim que ouviu uma voz do outro lado.

\- Quantos?

\- A mulher, os três filhos e um neto que tinha. – Respondeu, olhando para a criança no chão e movendo a cabeça da mesma com a ponta dos sapatos. – Mortos há horas. – Fez uma pausa. – E agora? Será que posso vê-lo? Posso ficar com ele?

\- Se de facto fizeste o que te disse, temos um acordo. – Respondeu. – Podes vê-lo, mas para que o possas ter, preciso que confirmes outras mortes.

\- Só confirmar?

\- Sim. – Anuiu. – O teu disfarce continua perfeito, não é assim?

\- Sim, até porque como sou Ómega, nenhum destes Alfas me toca. – Sorriu de uma forma um tanto desequilibrada. – Mas farei o que me pede e entrarei em contacto mais tarde. – Desligou, ajeitando os caracóis de uma peruca de cabelos castanhos-escuros e olhou mais uma vez para o seu reflexo, confirmando que não a reconheceriam. – Só me falta trocar de roupa e depois… - Suspirou. – Estou quase a chegar, meu amor. Em breve estaremos juntos.

Entretanto em Sina, o recetor da chamada acabava de pousar o aparelho e sorria para o amigo que na cadeira sentada na frente da secretária, podia apenas deduzir uma coisa.

\- O plano funcionou.

\- Perfeitamente Irvin. – Confirmou Mike. – A mulher, os três filhos e um neto. Todos mortos.

\- Quando vim visitar o Nile, encontrei-a em modo histérico e completamente desequilibrada num dos corredores. Há quem descarte a utilidade dos outros, mas é exatamente esse tipo de pessoa desesperada que está disposto a tudo. – Comentou o loiro.

\- Pensei que não fosse conseguir instruir alguém naquele estado, mas aquela louca saiu-se bem melhor do que imaginava. – Retirou um cigarro da gaveta. – Seguiu à risca as indicações. Parece que teremos o melhor Comandante de Maria bastante desequilibrado, assim que receber as notícias.

\- É o preço a pagar pelo desaforo de trazer aquela Tropa de Exploração… - Disse com um certo desprezo. – O próximo passo é encontrar um elo de ligação entre esses elementos e identifica-los. Basta descobrirmos um deles, sobretudo o tal que alegam que tinha uma estatura de um Ómega. Ainda estou a pensar nessa _merda_.

\- Tem que ser um Beta, Irvin. – Contrariou o amigo. – Ómegas não tem porte, nem força para combate.

\- E que espécie de Beta…?

\- Vamos descobrir e eliminar. – Assegurou Mike. – De qualquer das formas, eles podem pensar que têm número e força, mas a ciência como estão a aprender, pode representar a destruição.

O Comandante Smith saiu da cadeira, ainda pensativo.

\- Vou pedir ao General uma audiência. Precisamos discutir os próximos passos. Estás disponível?

\- Marca e avisa-me.

\- Então, até depois Mike. – Acenou, saindo pela porta e dirigindo-se ao seu gabinete.

Antes da chamada recebida, os dois Alfas discutiram acerca das imagens do dia em que a Tropa de Exploração atacou Sina. Embora fosse muito óbvia a espécie de cada um dos elementos em vários momentos, o soldado mais mortífero daquela noite e que atacou mais e as figuras mais importantes era um mistério. Com certeza, queriam a cabeça daquele soldado, mas o mais bizarro era a figura que se podia observar. Como habitual, era praticamente impossível identificá-los pela indumentária e pela forma como se moviam. Porém, era a primeira vez que viam alguém com aquelas características na Tropa de Exploração, embora houvesse rumores de que os elementos escolhidos para aquela incursão foram alguns que passam anos e anos na Cidade das Trevas nos locais mais recônditos e perigosos.

Seria esse o caso?

Os soldados de Sina e Rose não se arriscavam tanto por isso era possível que nunca se tivessem cruzado com vários soldados da Tropa de Exploração antes. E nada disso seria relevante se a estatura física daquele soldado não apontasse para um Ómega.

Contudo, todos esses pensamentos dissiparam assim que entrou no próprio gabinete do quartel e além de alguém encostado à sua secretária, notou que embora não pudesse ver, havia mais alguém no interior da sala. Concluiu rapidamente que não seria seguro qualquer movimento brusco ou chamar alguém e por isso, fechou a porta com calma e mantendo a postura dominante, viu outro Alfa que não tinha cabelo sorrir na sua direção.

O homem a alguns metros exibia uma cicatriz que percorria todo o pescoço, olhos verdes numa tonalidade escura e calculista. Vestia um casaco de couro escuro e umas calças cinza.

\- Comandante Smith será que nos devemos apresentar?

\- Mário? – Respondeu Irvin com alguma dúvida, vendo o sorriso irónico acentuar-se. – O Barão do Subsolo.

\- Ah, então confirma-se que tem mesmo algo que me pertence. – Falou. – Não saias de onde estás, nem faças qualquer ruído ou truque manhoso para atrair as atenções para aqui. Um pequeno gesto da minha parte e serás apenas mais um cadáver, como tantos outros que já caíram aos meus pés.

\- Tudo isto por um Ómega? – Questionou o Comandante, mantendo-se no mesmo lugar e confirmando pelas palavras do outro que havia mesmo mais alguém na sala.

\- Não acha que pelo bem do pescoço daqueles que vivem em Sina e Rose nos deveríamos conhecer? Toda esta conversa de que podem esmagar Maria num abrir e piscar de olhos com alguns químicos é bastante fantasiosa, não achas?

\- E estarias disposto a negociar com a superfície?

\- Mediante certas condições, tenho o poder de decidir quem cairá dentro de pouco tempo. O que me dizes? - Apoiou as mãos na secretária atrás dele. - Tens alguns minutos para ditar a sentença, ou seja, faz uso daquilo que te faz um monstro por detrás dessa fachada de Alfa exemplar desta sociedade tão ou mais podre do que aquela que habita na Cidade das Trevas. Quero ver o que podes oferecer. Vá, já és um menino crescido, não é? Alguém que já não se desculpa por tudo e por nada, não é? – Riu algo divertido ao ver o impacto das suas palavras na postura que o Comandante forçava-se para manter impassível, mas aquelas palavras traziam-lhe algumas memórias. – Ah, esse passado que afinal não está assim tão enterrado. – Provocou. – Mas esqueçamos isso por enquanto, vá convence-me que Sina e Rose realmente merecem tanta dedicação.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo *_


	31. Despedaçar

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X-**

* * *

**Despedaçar**

Ymir estava um pouco pasma com a forma rápida com que repentinamente todos tinham sido convencidos a refugiar-se num abrigo nas montanhas. Esse local não era despovoado, mas os acessos eram problemáticos. Aí viviam aqueles mais apegados às normas mais primitivas e antigas de Maria. Existia um respeito especial por esses habitantes em que os mais velhos dedicavam-se normalmente a atividades relacionadas com medicina, baseada em tratamentos e produtos naturais e os mais jovens optavam pelo artesanato ou juntavam-se ao exército de Maria. Era um local que diziam os rumores, de onde provinham grande parte dos soldados de Elite, ou seja, os que pertenciam à Tropa de Exploração.

Aliás, quanto mais observava o comportamento daquela família que conhecia agora um pouco mais de perto, mais a jovem de sardas no rosto desconfiava da relação deles com esses soldados de Elite. Os dois Alfas, mesmo o Kenny com a sua forma de ser difícil de lidar, mostrava uma lealdade especial a Maria. A forma de estar e comportamentos com os outros revelavam um controlo perfeito das feromonas que não se regiam pela dominância forçosa, mas por uma sensação forte de proteção.

A jovem tinha a certeza que mesmo que não tivessem ajudado Layla, aqueles dois Alfas demonstrariam a mesma dedicação, proteção e preocupação pelo bem-estar dela, de Christa, Bertholdt e Reiner.

E por falar em Layla, essa Ómega parecia ter uma atmosfera especial à sua volta. Os pequenos sorrisos dirigiam-se sobretudo ao seu Alfa, mas ao contrário do que seria expectável, possuía uma personalidade assertiva, perspicaz e forte. Os dois Alfas tinham dificuldade em contrariá-la, o que chegava a ser caricato de assistir. Havia também uma estranha serenidade que fez com que por exemplo, Bertholdt não entrasse em pânico e confiasse na Ómega que lhe dedicou também alguns sorrisos reconfortantes.

No entanto, também era possível ver uma tristeza profunda dentro dos olhos da Ómega. Algo que sempre que notado pelo seu Alfa, era evidente que isso também o entristecia, embora tentasse mostrar-se sempre forte e como um apoio incondicional.

E depois de atravessarem várias ruas que demonstravam um povo em lágrimas, clamando por justiça e questionando-se acerca do porquê, todos chegaram a um pequeno quartel militar onde foram recebidos por Gabriel. O Comandante dava instruções e no meio do caos, organizava mais uma vez todos à sua volta. O homem esboçou um sorriso aliviado ao ver que Kenny acompanhava o cunhado e este trazia nos seus braços, Layla. A Ómega tentou argumentar várias vezes acerca da forma de ser levada, mas de pouco serviu.

\- É bom ver que estão bem. – Falou o Comandante, fazendo um gesto a um dos Alfas para chamar alguém.

\- Trouxemo-los aqui para que sejam levados para um abrigo nas montanhas. – Falou a mulher de cabelos negros.

\- Como deveria ter feito com todas as testemunhas. – Concluiu o Comandante com um ar carregado. Se bem que a Ómega de olhos cinza notava também mais qualquer coisa que corrompia a tranquilidade que por norma caracterizava aquele homem.

\- Não devemos perder tempo a pensar no que deveria ter sido feito. Temos que nos concentrar no momento e no que iremos fazer daqui em diante. – Afirmou Kenny.

\- Isso significa que a guerra é um futuro real? – Indagou Christa.

Ninguém se atrevia a responder à questão, mas a chegada de Reiner dissipou a pergunta que continuava a pairar na mente de todos. O Alfa loiro foi de imediato ao encontro do seu Ómega, comprovando com os próprios olhos que o parceiro estava bem. Bertholdt também o tranquilizou com palavras e fez questão que conhecesse Layla, Axel e Kenny que disseram apreciar o agradecimento, mas que agora que estavam todos reunidos, não podiam perder tempo.

\- E vai deixar que abandone o meu posto? – Questionou Reiner de mãos dadas com Berth.

\- A vossa segurança é prioritária. – Respondeu o Comandante.

\- Mesmo na eminência de uma guerra? – Interrompeu Ymir e recebeu um olhar desaprovador da companheira. – Não me interpretem mal. Eu prefiro que os meus amigos fiquem em segurança, mas Maria irá precisar de…

\- Somos suficientes para o que se avizinha. – Assegurou Kenny. – Obedeçam ao Comandante e refugiem-se nas montanhas.

\- Serão escoltados até ao local. – Prosseguiu Gabriel. – Não se preocupem connosco. A prioridade neste momento é a proteção e segurança de todos. Peço que por favor, se refugiem nas montanhas e somente regressem quando houver indicação nesse sentido.

\- O sensato será que muitos também se dirijam para lá, dado que de momento não podemos assegurar o bem-estar dos habitantes. – Pronunciou-se Axel.

\- Mas isso vai mudar. – Interveio Layla. – Maria voltará a ser nosso pequeno paraíso, onde todos ainda podem encontrar um lar e ser livres para fazer as suas próprias escolhas.

Em pouco tempo, o grupo de jovens foi encaminhado por alguns soldados para um local, onde se encontravam mais pessoas que se abrigariam as montanhas por tempo incerto.

Durante o período em que aguardavam pelo transporte que os levaria parte do caminho, Christa avistou de longe alguém conhecido que quis ir cumprimentar, mas Ymir agarrou no braço da companheira.

\- Quem é? – Perguntou Berth curioso.

\- É o sedutor barato. – Respondeu a Beta mal-humorada.

\- É o Alfa que me trouxe da fronteira de volta para Maria. – Explicou Christa, vendo o jovem soldado abraçar e tentar confortar uma rapariga que chorava copiosamente nos seus braços. – Só não vou ter com ele agora, porque não quero atrapalhar.

\- É melhor. – Concordou Reiner. – Ela está bastante perturbada. Ele vai precisar de tempo e espaço para a acalmar.

\- Deixando o Casanova de lado, há algo que queiras partilhar? – Indagou a Beta.

\- Estás a falar do quê? – Perguntou a Ómega de cabelos dourados, presos em duas tranças que caíam pelos seus ombros.

\- Tu e o Sr. Simpatia pareciam ter trocas de olhares e conversas em que só os dois estavam dentro do assunto. – Apontou a parceira.

\- Quem é o alvo dos ciúmes desta vez? – Murmurou Reiner.

\- Kenny Ackerman. – Respondeu o parceiro e o Alfa arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Não são ciúmes!- Rebateu a jovem e a companheira suspirou.

\- Espero que não sejam. – Comentou a loira. – Mas independentemente disso, não posso falar acerca do assunto.

Essa afirmação acabou por incitar ainda mais a curiosidade da companheira e também dos amigos que estranharam o secretismo da loira.

\- Como assim, não podes? Ele ameaçou-te?

\- Não, Ymir.

\- Então por que raio a ideia de deixarmos a nossa casa e o contacto com os nossos amigos não te causou uma reação explosiva? Praticamente, concordaste com tudo o que ele dizia, sobretudo depois da vossa misteriosa conversa na cozinha! – Dizia a jovem de cabelos castanhos presos num rabo-de-cavalo claramente incapaz de esconder o quanto a situação lhe desagradava.

\- Porque ele tem razão! – Rebateu a loira irritada. – E porque prometeu e sei que vai cumprir coisas importantes!

\- Prometeu? Prometeu o quê? – Questionou Ymir confusa com a reação da parceira.

\- Ele vai trazer o Connie e a Sasha para Maria. Vai proteger quem quiser vir para Maria. – Murmurou e Berth arregalou os olhos, concluindo que:

\- Ele é o Alfa daquele dia.

\- Desculpem, mas perdi-me na conversa. – Confessou Reiner.

Contudo, Ymir não tardou muito em juntar as peças, até porque pelo comportamento daqueles três, unidos por laços familiares, deixava adivinhar algo bem mais especial e misterioso.

\- Conheces esse Kenny Ackerman? – Perguntou Ymir ao Alfa. – Sabes a que ramo militar pertence?

\- Penso que faz parte de algum esquadrão que trabalha na Cidade das Trevas. – Respondeu o loiro. – Parece ser alguém de confiança do Comandante.

\- E a hierarquia? – Insistiu.

\- Penso que o chamavam de Capitão. – Respondeu pensativo. – Acho que pertence a um dos esquadrões que trabalha de perto com a Tropa de Exploração.

\- Todas essas dúvidas e incertezas quanto a ele, não será porque ele em vez de trabalhar de perto com a Tropa de Exploração, talvez faça parte dela? – Concluiu a jovem, vendo o ar surpreso dos amigos e a expressão preocupada da companheira. – Não fiques com essa cara, loirinha. Mesmo que as minhas suspeitas tenham fundamento, não direi ou farei nada que os possa prejudicar. Afinal, como sabes, também admiro bastante o que fazem.

\- Agora que falas nisso, aquele Alfa, o Kenny parecia-me familiar. – Comentou Berth, olhando para a Ómega de olhos azuis. – O mesmo Alfa daquele dia em que procurámos e encontrámos aquele soldado Elite…

\- Se for verdade, devemos respeitar o sigilo. – Intercedeu Reiner. – Eles podem ter problemas.

\- O Reiner tem razão. – Concordou Christa. – E depois de nos terem ajudado, eles merecem mais do que consideração da nossa parte.

\- Uau, estivemos com soldados considerados como o coração de Maria. – Murmurou Berth com um sorriso. – Nunca pensei que incluíssem Ómegas.

Essa afirmação concentrou as atenções no Ómega de cabelos escuros.

\- Por que achas que a Ómega faz parte? – Quis saber o Alfa. – Todos sabem que os Ómegas não seguem a via militar. Não são talhados para isso. Nem penso que seja permitido.

\- Pois fica sabendo que te enganas. – Contrariou Christa e o outro Ómega assentiu, acrescentando:

\- Se a tivesses visto em ação, verias o porquê das minhas suspeitas.

\- Sou obrigada a partilhar as suspeitas deles. – Reconheceu Ymir. – Existe de facto algo bastante particular com aquela Ómega.

\- Mas ser alguém particular até chegar a ser um soldado e não um soldado qualquer, mas de Elite vai um passo muito grande e até fantasioso. – Comentou o loiro incrédulo.

\- Eu já sou fã dela, independentemente de ser ou não um soldado de Elite! É corajosa, inteligente e forte!

\- E bastante bonita e doce. – Prosseguiu Berth, vendo a amiga concordar.

Entretanto no interior do quartel militar, o Comandante de Maria orientava mais alguns soldados acerca do que deveriam fazer, pedindo também a um deles que chamasse um médico. De pouco adiantaram os protestos de Layla que insistia que não necessitava de qualquer observação adicional, visto que Ymir já a tinha imobilizado com ligaduras e oferecido um anti-inflamatório.

Contudo, ao marido e irmão juntou-se também Gabriel persistia na ideia de zelar pelo bem-estar da Ómega de cabelos negros que revirava os olhos, perante os comentários que ouvia. Portanto, decidiu mudar o rumo da conversa para algo que naquele momento a deixava um pouco preocupada.

\- Vejo-te angustiado e creio que não seja apenas pelo que aconteceu. – Comentou Layla.

\- Ela tem razão. – Concordou Axel.

\- Precisas que te ajudemos com alguma coisa? – Ofereceu-se Kenny. – Suponho que vamos reunir ainda hoje.

O homem que representava a alta hierarquia deixou transparecer uma expressão que pendia entre a desassossego e angústia. Desde que tudo aquilo tinha começado há algumas horas, sentia um aperto no peito, um sentimento que foi empurrando até sufocar. As suas responsabilidades chamaram-no. Os habitantes por quem prometeu dar a vida pediam a sua intervenção.

Por conseguinte, ignorou e abafou até aquele momento, uma sensação que chegava a assustá-lo. Como se estivesse a cair por um abismo sem fim e quisesse gritar, mas não fosse possível.

Inconscientemente e perante os olhos preocupados dos seus amigos levou a mão ao pescoço, tocando na sua Marca. Portanto, mesmo antes da entrada do soldado que os veio chamar, Layla, Kenny e Axel sentiram um nó na garganta. Aquele gesto poderia ter um significado bem mais grave do que aquele gesto aparentemente inocente, deixava adivinhar.

\- Comandante, a sua casa…

Ele não escutou as outras palavras e saiu disparado. Os seus amigos resolveram segui-lo num acordo em que não foram necessárias palavras.

Kenny pôde segui-lo de perto, enquanto um pouco mais atrás, seguiam a irmã e o cunhado que auxiliava com cuidado a esposa que tinha os movimentos limitados. Partilhando o mesmo transporte, o casal alcançou os dois Alfas pouco depois. A tempo de testemunhar, o Comandante presenciar como retiravam os corpos sem vida da sua casa que apresentava um cenário macabro.

O neto, os três filhos e a esposa estavam mortos.

O bramido de um Alfa ferido, perdido e tomado pela dor ressoou no local e os presentes sabiam que não havia palavra ou gesto que pudesse atenuar aquilo que aquele homem sentia naquele momento.

* * *

Eren roçou o nariz mais uma vez contra os cabelos negros daquele que sentado entre as suas pernas, tinha as costas apoiadas no seu peito.

Após a vergonha inicial, o Alfa de olhos verdes retirou as próprias roupas e juntou-se ao Ómega na banheira repleta de água quente com propriedades semelhante a um relaxante que os deixou vários minutos num silêncio confortável.

\- Como te sentes, Levi?

\- Sonolento. – Respondeu com a cabeça encostada ao corpo do Alfa. – O calor não passou por completo, mas está melhor.

\- Se a água está muito quente, podemos…

\- A água está boa. – Interrompeu. – Mas não refiro a esse calor. – Diminuiu um pouco o tom de voz nessas últimas palavras e o moreno sentiu-se corar.

\- Mas não está tão intenso como antes, pois não?

\- Não. – Confirmou. – Mas tenho que beber a infusão de ervas para que não piore de novo.

\- Nunca tinha ouvido falar de nada assim. – Admitiu Eren.

\- Os supressores são caros por isso, tem que haver alternativas sobretudo num sítio como a Cidade das Trevas. – Explicou em forma de resumo. – Se bem que não está a ter muito efeito em ti.

\- Nem sinto as minhas feromonas. – Retrucou confuso. – Isso é prova de que está a funcionar.

\- Talvez com as feromonas, mas continuo a sentir qualquer coisa nas minhas costas. – Falou um pouco envergonhado e que fez que o outro também se ruborizasse, abraçando o Ómega.

\- Desculpa, mas não consigo evitar. – Murmurou.

\- Talvez seja melhor mudar de assunto para te distraíres.

\- Bom… então… falando de coisas que vou fazer, quando sair daqui. – Começou o Alfa. – Quero falar com o Jean e também com o… Marco, embora não sabia muito bem o que dizer. – Notou a postura menos relaxada do rapaz que deveria estar a recordar-se dos acontecimentos recentes.

\- Diz-lhe a verdade e pede desculpa. Ele também não merecia passar por uma coisa assim…

\- Tenho medo que me odeie. – Confessou, escondendo o rosto contra os fios negros de cabelo à sua frente.

\- Está no seu direito. – Replicou. – Mas tenho a certeza que acabará por te perdoar. Afinal, sempre parecem tão _amigos_.

A forma como pronunciou as últimas palavras, colocou um sorriso discreto no rosto do Alfa. Se pudesse sentir as feromonas, tinha a certeza que iria notar os sinais claros de possessão e agressividade. Algo territorial que também existia nos Ómegas e que surgia sobretudo na presença de ciúmes.

\- Quanto mais penso no assunto, mais concluo que não fui assim tão bom amigo. – Disse num tom abatido. – E depois ainda tenho que falar com o meu pai.

\- O teu pai?

\- Sim. – Confirmou. – Tenho medo de certos pensamentos que teimam em ligar o meu pai ao que está a acontecer com Maria e mesmo com a situação de Sasha. – Abraçou o Ómega mais força.

\- Porque dizes uma coisa dessas? – Perguntou o jovem curioso e apreensivo.

\- É um dos investigadores mais brilhantes de sempre. – Comentou. – Graças a pessoas como ele e a Hanji vários problemas de saúde, encontram uma solução.

\- Mas isso não é bom?

\- Se for apenas isso, é ótimo. Quando usas as tuas capacidades, o teu dom em prol dos outros é admirável e digno de respeito. – Explicou. – Mas quando usas isso contra as pessoas, pode ser terrível.

Levi desencostou-se do Alfa para encará-lo de frente.

\- E porque achas que o teu pai estaria envolvido em tudo isto? O que te faz suspeitar?

O moreno hesitou por alguns instantes em partilhar os seus pensamentos e lembranças de conversas entre ele e o pai. Porém, concluiu que continuar a guardar tudo aquilo dentro dele, quando havia alguém genuinamente preocupado com a situação e com quem queria ser capaz de falar de tudo sem problemas, fez com que decidisse falar.

Ainda que as informações que chegavam a público apresentassem Grisha Jaeger como um médico de renome, responsável também pelas descobertas mais marcantes a nível do tratamento de doenças, a verdade é que havia outros campos de estudo menos divulgados. Entre os quais, aqueles ligados às feromonas que permitiu por exemplo, em colaboração com Hanji encontrar uma nova fórmula efetiva para que os supressores fossem capazes de manipular a intensidade das feromonas e também os desequilíbrios hormonais que ocorriam nas chamadas épocas férteis.

Dita manipulação e controlo de aspetos conhecidos como intrínsecos, inalteráveis e classificados como uma parte essencial de cada um, continuaram a ser investigados. O jovem de olhos verdes tinha conhecimento disso, pois em ocasiões de descuido do pai ou mesmo por curiosidade do Alfa que em criança teimava em desobedecer e ir ao escritório onde o progenitor trabalhava, encontrou vários papéis que apontavam nesse sentido. O objetivo desses estudos nunca foi muito claro, mas uma conversa com o pai quando Eren era novo, agora persistia em pairar na sua mente. Agia, como se fosse uma lembrança chave que o inquietava.

* * *

**Flashback**

\- Francamente, Eren não podes continuar a voltar todos os dias para casa assim. – Repreendia o pai, enquanto passava um algodão no sobrolho ensanguentado do filho.

\- A Christa ou qualquer Ómega não tem culpa de pertencer a essa espécie. Não vou deixar que…ai! – Queixou-se e o pai suspirou.

\- A tua mãe está preocupada, Eren.

\- Não achas triste que alguns Ómegas digam que preferiam ter nascido Betas ou Alfas? – Indagou o filho enquanto o médico tratava de outro ferimento, desta vez numa das mãos. – Pai, tu que és tão inteligente, achas que isso seria possível?

Grisha continuou em silêncio por mais alguns momentos, até que respondeu:

\- É triste que não se sintam felizes com a espécie que têm, mas é certo que não estão entre os mais afortunados. A genética condiciona-os a ser mais frágeis e consequentemente, dependentes dos outros.

\- Os Ómegas são especiais e não frágeis. A mãe é forte, a Christa também. – Contrariou.

\- Mas quem sabe, fossem mais felizes se fossem Betas ou Alfas. – Falou. – Assim como tantos outros que estão infelizes, mas os Ómegas são necessários. Assim como as outras duas espécies.

\- Achas que a mãe iria querer ser diferente? – Perguntou um pouco cético.

\- Não. – Respondeu com algum divertimento. – Mas tenho a certeza que se for possível escolher, outros seriam mais felizes.

\- Então, vais estudar essas coisas? – Perguntou entusiasmado. – Tu sempre fazes coisas que ajudam e fazem as pessoas felizes!

Grisha esboçou um sorriso que o filho não entendeu, porque lhe parecia um pouco triste e respondeu:

\- Se as coisas fossem tão simples, como são aos olhos das crianças…

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

Mesmo Levi tentou alegar que tudo aquilo poderia ser uma lembrança sem importância, mas era difícil sustentar essa afirmação com tudo o que estava a acontecer. Afinal, Carla também lhe pareceu angustiada pela forma como Sina protegia e isolava o seu marido, argumentando razões de interesse público. Porém, nunca explicavam exatamente no que consistiam essas razões, aliás nem mesmo Grisha contava acerca do que fazia. Nas palavras da mãe do moreno, nem mesmo ela há vários anos tinha qualquer noção do que tanto fazia no laboratório de Sina.

A palavra coincidência perdia força e o Ómega com heterocromia, recordava-se das palavras do seu antigo proprietário que o incitavam a desconfiar de tudo e a recordar-se de que o poder corrompia.

\- E se ele estiver envolvido?

A pergunta à qual Eren não queria responder e que fez com que saísse da banheira e procurasse uma toalha e logo, entregou outra a Levi que também se envolveu no tecido de cor azul-escura, vendo a expressão que representava um conflito interno no Alfa.

\- Não sei…

\- Não sabes? – Perguntou o Ómega. – Eu sei que é família, mas se estiver envolvido é responsável pelas mortes, pelo que aconteceu com a Sasha, por…

\- Eu sei disso tudo! – Disse irritado.

\- Então, como podes ter dúvidas?

\- É o meu pai! – Falou enfurecido, mas o tom de voz não fez o rapaz recuar ou ficar mais tenso, apenas encarou os olhos verdes, dizendo:

\- A ser verdade, é bem pior do que um assassino.

Ouviu o Alfa rosnar enquanto pegava nas próprias roupas e começava a vestir-se sem responder e o outro apenas o observou em silêncio. Talvez tivesse sido um pouco seco e taxativo demais nas palavras e isso quem sabe, adviesse da sua falta de conceito de família. Não podia considerar importante algo que nunca teve.

Contudo, independentemente de tudo isso, não queria ceder e mostrar compreensão por alguém que podia ter assassinado dezenas de pessoas e ter tido envolvimento com a violação e tortura física e psicológica de pessoas como a Sasha. Não podia compactuar com isso e só esperava que Eren visse além dos laços familiares e fosse capaz de agir em conformidade com o que era certo.

Portanto, optou por dar espaço ao Alfa que depois de vestir-se, saiu sem dizer nada e Levi culpava os estranhos comportamentos das feromonas por sentirem falta dele ali ao seu lado, mas empurrou isso para dentro dele e preocupou-se com o que tinha em mãos no momento.

Esvaziou a banheira, tratando de eliminar qualquer vestígio das ervas e em seguida, vestiu uma das longas camisolas que tinha no guarda-roupa e retirou mais um pouco do conteúdo das saquetas que tinha comprado na companhia de Carla e Marco. Iria precisar de tomar a infusão de ervas para manter as feromonas sob controlo e enquanto o fazia, notou que Armin continuava fechado no quarto.

Apenas mais tarde, quando estava sentado na secretária do quarto a repetir as letras ensinadas pelo Comandante nas folhas, com uma caneca de chá ao lado, ouviu a porta do quarto do outro Ómega abrir-se. Tal aconteceu em simultâneo com a chegada de Irvin em casa e por momentos, o jovem de cabelos negros aguardou para que fosse chamado ou escutasse qualquer coisa que indiciasse que o Comandante desconfiava que Eren teria estado ali antes.

O que não esperava era um tom quase colérico do Alfa que exigiu que Armin desaparecesse da sua frente e não saísse do quarto, até que lhe desse ordens em contrário. Ouviu-o também dizer que não queria que lhe preparassem coisa nenhuma, mas que apenas o deixassem sozinho.

* * *

O Ómega observava com uma expressão incrédula como o parceiro, fazia as malas mesmo que mal tivessem conversado sobre o assunto que levava àquela situação. Aliás, nem sequer tinha havido uma discussão acerca daquela decisão. O Alfa simplesmente tomava as rédeas da situação e assumia aquela solução como o caminho a seguir.

No entanto, por muito que tivesse sido ensinado a obedecer e confiar nas decisões de Alfas, Marco não podia continuar sem dizer o que realmente pensava acerca de tudo aquilo.

\- Essa decisão exige mais do que uma conversa de trinta segundos entre nós. – Começou por dizer.

\- Não temos que discutir outra vez, Marco! Estou farto de…

\- Eu só queria ter uma família ou que pelo menos fosses honesto comigo. – Interveio o outro cada vez mais impaciente com a falta de consideração do Alfa pela sua opinião. – E em vez disso, queres fugir daqui, deixando a nossa casa, os amigos…

\- Tu achas que este é o momento para discutirmos sobre isso? – Questionou, fechando mais uma das malas.

\- Nunca é momento para falar sobre nada de que tu não gostes.

Esse tipo de resposta mexeu com os instintos do Alfa.

Ele já estava agitado mesmo antes de chegar a casa. Consequência do que tinha escutado quando esteve na base militar. Portanto, queria chegar a casa e perder menos tempo possível, mas em vez disso era obrigado a lidar com as palavras, a seu ver, completamente desnecessárias do seu Ómega. E não eram apenas as palavras, mas também o tom que usava.

Queria colocar aquele Ómega no seu lugar.

Era o que os instintos que lhe ensinaram durante a anos fio lhe sussurravam.

Coloca esse Ómega no seu lugar. Submete-o e exige obediência.

\- Marco, eu escolhi-te a ti. – Afirmou, procurando a calma para que não transparecesse nenhum daqueles pensamentos que racionalmente falando, sabia serem errados. Ele não era como os outros Alfas. Não menosprezava a importância dos Ómegas e só esperava que o companheiro compreendesse que aquele não era o momento para reavivarem mais uma discussão.

\- Mas gostas dele. Também tens sentimentos por ele. Sentimentos com os quais parece que não posso rivalizar e vocês os dois tratam-me como se eu fosse um idiota que não soubesse de nada. – Disse, incapaz de deter tudo aquilo que queria dizer ao Alfa.

\- Isso não é verdade. – Contrariou o outro. – Por favor, Marco. Não vamos falar sobre isto outra vez.

\- E agora estão a arrastar o Eren para toda esta confusão. – Recordou o Ómega.

\- Ah claro, o Eren é sempre o bom da fita. – Disse, notando como a sua irritação começava a subir de tom. - Lá vais tu defendê-lo outra vez. Espero que sejas consciente que…

\- Ele também colaborou porque deves ter feito alguma chantagem ou porque se sentiu dividido e também comete os erros dele.

\- E eu não tenho direito a cometer erros? – Indagou, atirando uma das malas ao chão.

\- Pelo menos, ele não teria coragem de mentir na minha cara. – Replicou o outro, tremendo ligeiramente com as feromonas cada vez mais agressivas que sentia do outro.

\- Ah sim? Eu não teria tanta certeza. – Respondeu com um certo sarcasmo.

\- A única razão para nunca ter dito diretamente nada na minha cara é porque eu também não lhe perguntei. Quis enganar-me e ele não quis magoar-me. Estamos todos errados nesta história, mas ele nunca seria capaz de mentir-me, olhando-me nos olhos.

\- Que bom que se conhecem tão bem e continua a merecer mais consideração do que eu! – Falou um pouco mais alto. – Sou Alfa, Marco! Lido com outras coisas bem mais complicadas!

Isso fez com que um olhar com um certo escárnio que Jean não se recordava de ter visto alguma vez, surgisse no rosto do outro.

\- Sendo assim, também tenho o direito de fazer o mesmo? De lidar com os meus próprios problemas de Ómega, procurando… quem sabe um Alfa que não fugiria com o rabo entre as pernas, deixando tudo e todos. Um Alfa que me desse a atenção e…

Um golpe no rosto fê-lo perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão, completamente em choque.

\- Basta! Com quem pensas que estás a falar, Ómega? Põe-te no teu lugar!

Os olhos do rapaz no chão encontraram os do Alfa. Entre o choque e o medo pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer. Nunca em ocasião alguma, Jean tinha erguido a mão na sua direção.

Ao detetar as feromonas que o repudiavam e mostravam medo, o Alfa finalmente deixou que a raiva e instintos errados plantados pela sociedade em que estavam, dissipassem. Mas sentia que era tarde. Nunca tinha visto o Ómega observá-lo daquele modo e ao tentar estender a mão com um pedido de desculpas a escapar-lhe da boca, viu como o outro fugia dele e gritava:

\- Tiras as mãos de cima de mim!

* * *

Eren sabia que tinha reagido mal às palavras do Ómega. Compreendia que ele tinha razão, mas aceitar tudo aquilo como verdade significava que nada na sua vida seria igual. Tudo iria traduzir-se por um golpe irremediável na família que inocentemente sempre viu como feliz e sem esqueletos no armário. Pensar na reação da mãe também o remoía por dentro.

Em busca da verdade, procurou encontrar o pai, mas parecia uma tarefa impossível mesmo que argumentasse que era filho e tinha um assunto urgente a tratar com ele. A certa altura, disseram-lhe algo que até lhe custava crer. O pai tinha ido a casa.

Seria verdade?

Pouco convencido, ainda assim, entrou no carro e teria ido direto para casa não fosse uma chamada de Pixis. Ponderou em ignorar, mas as tentativas eram tão persistentes que desconfiou que estivesse a acontecer algo que ia além do não cumprimento do horário de trabalho.

Com efeito, assim que atendeu, não pôde ignorar o tom de voz do chefe e também do choro que escutava de fundo e que o fez, dirigir-se ao hospital. Em questão de minutos, alcançou o local e constatou que os colegas continuavam bastante ocupados. Havia bastantes familiares de soldados feridos em salas de espera e as memórias do ataque a Sina continuavam bastante vivas na cabeça de todos.

Não obstante tudo isso, não esperava encontrar Nanaba no gabinete de Pixis, onde também estava a mulher que chorava e que Eren reconheceu de imediato.

\- Sra. Dreyse. – Murmurou, aproximando-se da mulher que chorava e deixou que as feromonas envolvessem a Ómega para que assim conseguisse acalmá-la. – Por favor, tente acalmar-se. O que aconteceu?

\- A minha Hitch…

\- Ela desapareceu. – Afirmou Nanaba num tom neutro. – Mantive nos últimos tempos contacto com a família dela e por isso, decidi ajudá-la a encontrar a filha. Começámos por vir ao trabalho dela, mas pelo vistos não nos serviu de muito.

\- Ela não tem vindo trabalhar? – Perguntou Eren confuso, acariciando as costas da mulher, deixando as feromonas envolverem-na mais um pouco. – Isso é estranho. O Marlo ainda está aqui internado, certo?

\- Eren, ele faleceu há algumas horas atrás. – Anunciou Pixis.

\- Ele… - Sentiu um nó na garganta. – Não resistiu aos ferimentos?

\- Infelizmente, não pudemos fazer nada. – Falou o chefe. – Mas independentemente disso, a Hitch deixou de aparecer há algum tempo. Pensei que tivesse algo a ver com ele e com a proibição da esposa do Marlo para que o visitasse. Não quis intrometer-me e quis dar-lhe espaço, mas agora arrependo-me por não ter contactado a família dela antes.

\- Eu também devia ter procurado saber dela, mas como por vezes fazia destas coisas. – Soluçou. – Ela ia falar contigo, Eren.

\- Comigo? – Indagou o rapaz confuso.

\- Soube pela Nanaba que precisavas de ter um parceiro porque tiveste uns problemas recentemente. Tu sempre foste um bom rapaz, respeitaste sempre a minha filha.

\- Ah, eu... – Falou sem jeito, mas lançou um olhar de desagrado na direção da advogada.

\- Imploro, faço o que quiseres, mas por favor, assim que a minha filha estiver de volta, dá-lhe um bom nome e uma família para que toda esta humilhação e sofrimento que a minha Hitch passa, pare de uma vez por todas.

\- Eu… eu estou apaixonado por outra pessoa. – Decidiu confessar. – No entanto, posso prometer que farei os possíveis para encontrar a sua filha.

\- De facto, não sabes aproveitar as oportunidades que te dão. – Comentou a advogada.

Optando por ignorar a presença daquela Beta, concentrou-se na mulher chorosa à sua frente.

\- Por favor, diga-me quando foi a última vez que falou com a sua filha e onde costumava ir. Não se preocupe que vou ajudá-la e vamos encontrá-la. – Assegurou o Alfa.

* * *

\- Como assim, vamos refugiar-nos numa base militar secreta? Quero explicações, Grisha! Não vou a lado nenhum enquanto não me explicares o que está a acontecer! – Falava Carla indignada depois de ver o marido chegar a casa, apenas para lhe dar ordens para arrumar as coisas, pois tinham que abandonar a casa.

Perante a recusa da esposa e as visitas que não esperava encontrar em casa, conduziu a esposa até ao quarto, onde de momento decorria a discussão que ainda assim Connie, Sasha e Hanji escutavam devido aos tons de voz exaltados.

\- Não precisas de qualquer tipo de explicação. Precisas de vir comigo para ficar segurança!

\- Segurança? – Repetiu. – E vamos embora assim? Sem eu saber o porquê? Sem que me expliques porque passo dias, semanas e até meses sem te ver em casa? Sem que sequer perguntes porque temos gente cá em casa, sobretudo depois de teres visto a Sasha? Queres que vá embora com alguém que não vê nada de errado em tudo o que está a acontecer?

\- Carla, por favor… - Disse, aproximando-se da esposa para acariciar-lhe os cabelos, mas ficou estupefacto quando recebeu um golpe na mão.

\- Não penses que vais chegar a casa e safar-te com falinhas mansas! Quero a verdade!

Os olhos verdes que a observavam com alguma impaciência, assumiram outra expressão que Carla não se recordava de alguma vez ter visto. O receio que sentiu logo se transformou em choque, ao ter os seus cabelos agarrados enquanto era atirada contra a cama com o esposo sobre as suas costas.

\- Estás assim porque não te dei atenção suficiente? – Sussurrou. – Então, não seja por isso. Vou dar-te o que queres e depois vais ficar mansinha e acompanhar-me.

\- Larga-me, Grisha!

\- Hum, tão pouco agradecimento mesmo que esteja a querer salvar-te e poupar-te das coisas terríveis que acontecem lá fora. – Falou num tom que arrepiava a Ómega que tentava debater-se, mas o Alfa usava a força e as feromonas para forçar a submissão.

Lágrimas encheram os olhos da mulher que tentava libertar-se das mãos que arrancavam as suas roupas e não ouviam os seus pedidos para que parasse com aquilo.

Entre o pânico e a repulsa por aquele momento, conseguiu dar uma cotovelada no rosto do Alfa que a golpeou e nesse momento, em vez de suplicar para que parasse, Carla pediu ajuda. Gritou para que a ajudassem e nesse momento, Hanji entrou no quarto e bateu em Grisha que não teve outra hipótese se não desviar as suas atenções para a Beta que se atrevia a desafiá-lo.

Connie entrou logo de seguida para puxar Carla para que saísse do quarto, mas antes paralisaram na porta quando viram Hanji bater violentamente contra a parede e em seguida, ainda desnorteada teve o Alfa sobre ela a apertar-lhe o pescoço. As feromonas no ar carregadas de agressividade e orgulho pisado por ter alguém que o Alfa considerava inferior a fazer-lhe frente, infestavam o ar. A falta de controlo, a cólera implícita indiciavam que não hesitaria. A Beta corria risco de vida.

\- Larga-a, Grisha! Vais matá-la!

Hanji ainda tentava debater-se, mas de pouco serviam os seus punhos contra um Alfa que a mataria pela falta de ar ou se acabasse por partir-lhe o pescoço.

Completamente trémula, Sasha viu chegar com alívio quando as amigas a quem tinha enviado mensagem logo após a chegada de Grisha. Tanto Annie como Mikasa saíram a correr do carro e entraram pela porta aberta pela amiga que desesperada, pedia que fossem salvar Hanji.

As duas Betas entraram no quarto, agarrando cada uma delas nos braços de Grisha que parecia não escutar coisa alguma. A força de um Alfa tomado pela fúria era aterradora, portanto quando Mikasa decidiu cravar as unhas no braço para forçá-lo a largar Hanji que ia perdendo as forças, não esperava ele desviasse uma das mãos para golpeá-la violentamente à altura da cabeça e atirá-la ao chão.

Mais gritos soaram, antes que Annie ao ver o que tinha acontecido com a companheira, cravasse os dentes no pescoço na zona da jugular do Alfa que bramiu, largando a outra Beta e tentando afastar a loira. Acabou mesmo por atirá-la para um dos cantos do quarto, embatendo num dos móveis, mas a Beta levantava-se de novo com sangue na boca e maldizendo a sorte por não ter conseguido perfurar a veia, pois seria fatal.

Subitamente, vários passos soaram pela casa e toda a ação cessou quando viram soldados da Polícia Militar entrar e apontar armas a todos.

* * *

A noite avançava com o passo impiedoso do tempo que nunca para, mas os olhos desiguais teimavam em não refugiar-se atrás das pálpebras. O cansaço expectável parecia não existir e o jovem podia somente comparar essa noite, àquelas em que não dormia pelos horrores que testemunhava e lhe apagavam o sono.

Contudo, a situação não era igual. O medo não corria nas suas veias. Os gritos não se escutavam, a dor não o impedia de dormir. Existia sim, uma agonia diferente que sublinhava, como o banho e infusão de ervas funcionava com certas limitações de tempo. Os períodos não se estendiam horas a fio e os efeitos de uma época fértil não desapareciam por completo.

Até viver isso na pele, nunca compreendeu de facto a agonia, o desespero, o desejo quase irrefreável que ardia, queimava e invadia cada poro do seu corpo. Piorava cada vez que pensava no Alfa que estava tão perigosamente perto e que horas antes o fez retomar os sentidos, a consciência dos seus atos.

No entanto, começava a sentir como tudo se esvaía novamente. A mente divagava para as mãos morenas na sua pele, o gosto daquela boca contra a sua, as palavras murmuradas no seu ouvido e as feromonas deliciosamente selvagens que se moldavam contra as suas numa dança perfeita e sincronizada.

Esses pensamentos colocavam na sua língua as palavras para chamar o Alfa, levando-o a morder o lábio, a conter desesperadamente a vontade de chamar, pedir e até implorar pela presença daquele que os seus instintos diziam ser a solução para aquela terrível insónia.

Cobriu a boca com a mão e respirou fundo várias vezes para se acalmar.

Segundo, o que tinha escutado de Hanji e também o que tinha visto na Cidade das Trevas, as feromonas de um Ómega naquele estado podia espalhar-se como um incêndio descontrolado e atrair qualquer Alfa. O que naquele caso, o fazia temer pelo que podia acontecer se atraísse o Alfa da casa onde residia. O mesmo que, olhando para o relógio, imaginou que já não estivesse na cozinha. Ainda se recordava do tom de voz alterado que pela primeira vez ouviu na direção de Armin que o foi receber assim que chegou a casa.

Embora tenha ficado com a impressão que o estado de espírito alterado não fosse nada relacionado com o Ómega loiro, a verdade é que toda a situação lhe pareceu muito estranha. A tranquilidade e calculismo que sempre via nos olhos azuis aparentava ter desaparecido por alguma razão.

Decidiu não pensar nesse assunto, dado que não era o mais relevante no momento. Precisava resolver o problema em mãos, antes que fugisse ao seu controlo. Sendo assim, sentou-se na cama e logo notou uma tontura que se quis aliar a um descontrolo das feromonas. Isso fez com que ficasse imóvel por mais alguns instantes para que nada de errado acontecesse.

Somente quando teve a certeza de estar a controlar perfeitamente as feromonas, iniciou novos movimentos que consistiram em deixar a cama, retirar mais um pouco das ervas que necessitaria para preparar o chá e em seguida, deixou o quarto.

Com passos cuidadosos percorreu o corredor em direção à cozinha, onde além de encontrar a luz acesa, concluiu com um peso no peito que não estava vazia. O Alfa de cabelos dourados ainda se encontrava no espaço e aparentemente, encontrava-se ali há horas imerso em pensamentos com um copo vazio na mão direita. Ao lado havia uma garrafa de onde parecia ter sido extraído somente o copo vazio e nada mais.

Aliás, até onde sabia e tinha observado, o loiro bebia pouco. Preferia sumos naturais, guardando o álcool para as ocasiões em que recebia visitas, mas sempre em quantidades reduzidas.

Portanto, mesmo naquela situação estranha, podia deduzir que ele teria bebido pouco, visto que mal se notava que tinha tocado na garrafa. Ainda assim, não deixou de notar no tempo em que tardou em notar a presença dele na entrada da cozinha e assim que estabeleceram contacto visual, confirmou que havia mesmo algo de errado.

\- Queres alguma coisa, Levi?

\- Apenas vim preparar um chá. Não consigo dormir. - Respondeu incerto quanto ao que deveria dizer, pois não queria prolongar a conversa, mesmo que a curiosidade acerca do que tinha acontecido quisesse incentivá-lo a fazer perguntas.

\- Que infeliz coincidência, não achas? Também não penso que vá poder dormir esta noite. - Comentou e a forma, postura e tom de voz com que respondeu apenas levantou ainda mais suspeitas.

Tratava-se de um Alfa com sinais de abatimento, perturbação e algo que podia ser descrito como uma tristeza profunda. Uma mágoa que se esqueceu de transformar em raiva, cinismo ou maldade e se apresentava no seu estado mais puro.

Levi não queria reconhecer aquelas emoções no Alfa, mas infelizmente tudo aquilo lhe era familiar e naquele momento, impossível de ignorar. Se não estivesse sob o efeito de feromonas e hormonas que o faziam responder a um Alfa naquele estado, provavelmente não teria colocado a pergunta que lhe escapou mesmo antes que tivesse a oportunidade de pensar.

\- Está tudo bem?

Os olhos azuis espelharam alguma surpresa que não teve tempo de esconder e por momentos, pensou que estava no seu escritório há dois anos atrás em que Armin parado na porta, colocou a mesma questão.

O Ómega loiro mal o conhecia naquela altura, mas este conhecia-o o suficiente para que não quisesse ou tivesse qualquer razão para perguntar algo assim. Porém, tal como naquele dia, viu preocupação genuína nos olhos dele.

\- Posso preparar um chá para si também. - Sugeriu. - Se não tiver nada contra ou posso sair e deixá-lo sozinho.

\- Disseste que não conseguias dormir, não é? - Questionou e viu o rapaz anuir. - Então faz o chá, se isso ajudar e já que ofereceste, também podes fazer para mim.

\- Sim, senhor. - Respondeu confuso com as próprias reações e comportamento do Alfa.

Iniciou a preparação do chá, observando de soslaio o ar ainda ausente do Comandante. Felizmente, todo aquele momento um pouco tenso fazia com que controlar as feromonas até fosse mais fácil, pois revertia as suas prioridades. Em vez de pensar naquilo que o seu corpo pedia, passava a querer zelar pela sua segurança e isso fazia com que fosse capaz de manter o controlo.

Não obstante, essa consciência de que a sua segurança era importante, a imprevisibilidade dos surtos hormonais, como Eren classificou, podia fazer com que a situação se alterasse abruptamente. Portanto, o ideal seria deixar de partilhar o mesmo espaço, o mais depressa possível.

Depois de preparar as bebidas quentes, o Comandante fez sinal para que o jovem se sentasse ao seu lado e apesar de um pouco tenso com a proximidade, resolveu obedecer.

Assim que o fez, os dois começaram a desfrutar da bebida em silêncio e mesmo que não quisesse admitir, ver o loiro relaxar também o fez sentir-se um pouco melhor.

No fim daquele estranho momento, o Alfa foi o primeiro a pronunciar-se, pedindo para que o Ómega fosse deitar-se e o deixasse sozinho. Chegou inclusive a agradecer pelo chá, mas reafirmou a vontade de ficar sozinho e Levi aproveitou a oportunidade para sair da cozinha, aliviado ao concluir que a infusão e o banho com as ervas estava a ser efetivo a ponto que o Alfa não percebesse nada de suspeito.

Contudo, não podia deixar de pensar que havia algo muito estranho com aquele Alfa. Esse que saiu da cozinha e ao entrar no quarto, sentou-se na cama, escondendo o rosto através da posição cabisbaixa.

As memórias estavam mais vívidas do que nunca.

* * *

-**X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo_!


	32. Desequilíbrio

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X-**

* * *

**Desequilíbrio**

Os primeiros fragmentos de memória que tem dela faziam com que concluísse que nunca a tinha conhecido de outra forma. Os longos cabelos cacheados e dourados ornamentavam um rosto pautado pela melancolia, dissabor e amargura. A pele branca, podendo ser descrita como alva e pura, escondiam as sombras de uma alma pintada com cores escuras. Os sorrisos forjados apenas se exibiam perante a sociedade, mas a verdade escondia-se e até se esvaía por cada frincha existente na residência, onde aquela criança cresceu.

Uma residência decorada com luxo e ostentação. Um nome de família que na boca de todos apenas podia ser relacionada com respeito e um casal que cumpria todos os padrões de perfeição. Então, o que seria do filho de ambos? Um afortunado, com certeza.

Essa palavra repetia-se nos corredores da casa e nos grandes salões de convívio social.

Porém, aos olhos da criança que passava horas a fio com a mãe em casa, essa palavra assumia um significado distorcido. Longe dos olhares, as feições serenas da progenitora sumiam e nada mais recebia do que menosprezo por mais que tentasse mudar isso.

A inocência dissimulou a perceção das ações, das palavras que cortariam o coração de alguém consciente do seu significado. Mesmo antes de ser consciente do significado desses vocábulos, podia jurar que mesmo quando brincava tranquilamente no chão de um tapete luxuoso, apenas recebia olhares de desapreço ao que se juntavam os sons desconhecidos.

A ingenuidade fazia-o regressar sempre, esquecer, perdoar sem traços de rancor.

\- É bonito, mamã? – Perguntava, afastando os lápis de cor de uma folha pousada no chão, completamente rodeada de outros brinquedos.

A mulher com um longo casaco escuro que acabava de chegar a casa, encontrava mais uma vez o sorriso do filho que não importava o quanto quisesse corrigir, sempre a recebia da mesma forma. Atravessou a sala com os sapatos de salto a ecoarem no chão e sem qualquer sinal de hesitação, pisou a mão da criança que pintava um último detalhe do desenho.

O grito e queixa de dor ecoaram pela sala e o pé apenas saiu de cima da pequena mão, quando havia uma marca e pequeno ferimento que fazia o pequeno soluçar e chorar.

\- Para de chorar! – Berrou. – Alfas não são tão ridículos que chorem por tudo e por nada!

\- Desculpa, mamã. Desculpa, mamã. – Murmurava o mesmo mantra que repetia todos os dias, desde que tinha aprendido a dizer as primeiras palavras. Só que mesmo esses pedidos serviam apenas para intensificar a raiva de uma mulher que ressentia toda a vida que levava.

Toda a sua vida condicionada por uma sociedade da qual não conseguiu escapar. Teve a sua vida tratada como se fosse uma mercadoria em que todos tomaram decisões por ela e em que a sua opinião jamais foi ouvida.

Por conseguinte, teve o seu parceiro perfeito vítima de um "acidente" misterioso, logo depois de saber que tinha sido escolhida pela família Smith para dar continuidade ao bom nome da família. Uma honra diziam todos, mas ela nunca quis aquela vida que decidiram por ela.

Mesmo assim, casou com um Alfa que a utilizava como troféu e com quem tinha um filho que nunca quis e era obrigada a educar como alguém que se devia tornar um exemplo. Porém, apesar de toda a amargura daquele casamento, a criança ingénua não era capaz de interpretar a situação à sua volta e comportava-se de um modo que o pai considerava inaceitável para um Alfa. Demasiado doce. Demasiado alegre. Sem interesse por aprender as normais sociais. Uma vergonha e por isso, a culpada tinha que ser a progenitora que não o educava como deveria.

Como se não fosse suficiente viver uma vida que não queria, ainda tinha que levar as culpas por causa de um miúdo mimado que teimava em não entender que o mundo não tinha nada de bonito. O que teria que fazer para que enxergasse a podridão que havia à volta dele?

À noite, horas depois de ter pisado na mão daquela criança que não conseguia chamar de filho, chorava mais uma vez sozinha no quarto, quando o viu entrar com passos cuidadosos. E sem razão nenhuma, mais uma vez perguntar:

\- Estás triste, mamã? Posso fazer alguma coisa?

Por que razão não se comportava como tantos Alfas? Devia espezinhar! Ignorar o sofrimento dos outros! Se não o fizesse, mais a vida dela se tornaria um inferno. Afinal, ele deveria ser ensinado a ter os comportamentos socialmente aceitáveis e exemplares.

Por que razão vendo como era o pai, continuava a não imitar os comportamentos dele?

\- Não podes fazer nada! – Berrou. – És um inútil, um burro que não aprende coisa nenhuma e não entende que a culpa disto é toda tua!

Golpeou o rosto do filho que a encarava com os olhos azuis carregados de lágrimas e via-o tremer. Quase queria rir do patético da situação. Um Alfa a chorar, a estremecer perante um Ómega. Um simples e insignificante Ómega.

Bateu-lhe de novo, exigindo que parasse de chorar e de tremer. Que se defendesse, mas nada. A criança apenas soluçava e pedia desculpa, pedia perdão.

A certa altura, cansada agarrou pelos cabelos loiros e arrastou-o para fora do quarto, fechando a porta à chave. Esperava que voltasse para o quarto e parasse de soluçar e chorar no corredor, entre os vários pedidos de desculpa, mas teve que suportar aquela tortura por horas a fio.

Pela manhã, pensou que pelo silêncio, a criança tivesse por fim regressado ao quarto.

No entanto, ao abrir a porta encontrou adormecido contra a parede do corredor e na frente da hora havia flores, recolhidas do jardim do exterior e podia concluir que o teria feito algures durante a noite. As mãos do menino estavam sujas, assim como as suas roupas.

\- Se soubesses o quanto te odeio, será que continuarias a fazer estas coisas? – Questionou-se, olhando para o menino que dormia profundamente com lágrimas secas no rosto, manchado pelos golpes recebidos na noite anterior.

Em certa ocasião, atravessando um dos corredores da casa escutou a voz da criança que conversava com uma das empregadas da casa. Embora, já tivesse sido proibido de tal coisa continuava a desobedecer, mas a mãe deteve-se por alguns instantes escutando mais uma vez as palavras que jamais compreenderia.

\- Mas se sabes que aborreces a tua mamã com essas coisas, não será melhor deixares que ela fique sozinha? – Sugeria uma das funcionárias.

\- Mas se a mamã está triste por minha causa, eu tenho que fazer qualquer coisa. – Insistia.

\- Escuta, os Alfas não se importam com essas coisas. – Tentou explicar.

\- Eu não quero ser um Alfa, quero fazer a mamã feliz. – Falou, continuando a colocar as peças no puzzle espalhado no chão, perante o olhar triste da empregada. – E quando ela for feliz, o papá também virá mais vezes a casa.

\- E tu és feliz? – Questionou a empregada, acariciando os cabelos dourados do menino.

\- Tenho a mãe mais bonita, só falta ser feliz como eu e depois tudo será perfeito. – Dizia na sua inocência com um sorriso rasgado, pese embora, as marcas visíveis no rosto ou nos braços.

Definitivamente, nunca compreenderia o porquê daquela afeição, admiração e alegria, mas tomou mais uma vez a decisão de mudar tudo aquilo. Iria transformar aquele menino ingénuo no Alfa que todos queriam.

Com o distanciamento cada vez maior do marido, a esposa tomou a iniciativa de não enviar o filho para a escola. Contratou os melhores professores particulares que nada diziam ou comentavam acerca das marcas no menino de olhos azuis que exibia sempre ar de choro.

As lágrimas que ia secando com o passar do tempo, entre as horas de estudo intercaladas com os castigos físicos e a violência das palavras sempre que não atingia os padrões expectáveis.

Era um acontecimento diário, fechá-lo num quarto recôndito e relembrá-lo, o quanto se envergonhava do Alfa que se estava a tornar. Fraco, incapaz de se impor e tratar os Ómegas como eles mereciam.

Contudo, eventualmente por decisão do marido, o filho passou a ir para a escola quando tinha aproximadamente dez anos. O chefe de família ausente foi aconselhado por amigos e concordou que o filho precisaria de integrar-se com outras pessoas e estabelecer contactos que poderiam vir a ser importantes mais tarde. E sendo assim, matriculou-o na escola contra a vontade da esposa que ainda assim, teve uma longa e tortuosa conversa com o menino que prometeu honrar a família e não fazer nada que a desapontasse.

Sim, apesar de tudo, continuava a reter um respeito incompreensível pela progenitora que nem uma só vez alguma vez o tomou nos braços com gestos de carinho.

Na escola, destacou-se pelas boas notas, educação e distanciamento relativamente aos outros. Escolhia sempre os lugares dianteiros da sala de aula. Educadamente dirigia-se a alguns colegas e professores, mas observava de longe as brincadeiras e os laços de amizade que se formavam à sua volta e deixavam-no sozinho. Pelo menos até ao dia em que conheceu a única pessoa que até hoje, apesar de tudo, ainda o conhecia melhor do que ninguém.

De óculos sempre a escorregar-lhe pelo nariz, cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo, sorriso rasgado e uma postura completamente relaxada, foi assim que se apresentou pela primeira vez quando ao fim de um longo de dia de aulas, a Beta parou à sua frente. Sem razão aparente, parou e sorriu, estendendo-lhe a mão.

\- Olá! – Disse, mostrando também o aparelho colorido que levava nos dentes. – O meu nome é Hanji Zoe.

Sem entender como aquela menina não se intimidava com a sua atmosfera pouco social hesitou por alguns instantes antes de estender a mão e apresentar-se.

\- Irvin Smith.

\- Smith? – Repetiu surpresa sem largar a mão dele. – Por que razão alguém tão conhecido está sempre sozinho? Pensei que mesmo depois de teres estudado tanto tempo com professores particulares, a partir do momento que viesses para cá, fosses ser super popular e famoso!

\- Bom…ah… - Ele não sabia o que dizer.

\- Eu quero conhecer o máximo de pessoas possível! Acho que todos somos fascinantes porque todos temos uma história! – Disse, agarrando as duas mãos do rapaz. – Achas que podemos ser amigos?

O certo seria dizer que não, mas desde que tinha entrado na escola ninguém se tinha dirigido a ele daquela forma. Algo tão natural, descontraído e espontâneo que o surpreendeu. Através dessa amiga que manteve em segredo, ouviu as mais diversas histórias acerca as três espécies e tal como suspeitava, a Beta também considerava os Ómegas bem mais especiais do que a sociedade dava a entender.

\- Hanji? – Chamou o loiro ao ver que a amiga descia umas escadas de uma velha casa aparentemente abandonada, onde pediu que o rapaz fosse ao seu encontro. – O que é isso?

\- É o segredo de que te falei. – Respondeu com uma caixa nos braços e abrindo-a na frente do Alfa, mostrou um gato bebé de cor bege enroscado numa pequena manta cinzenta. – Não é lindo?

\- Encontraste-o aqui? – Perguntou, protendo a rapariga e a caixa com o guarda-chuva.

\- Ouvi-o miar quando estava a voltar para casa há uns dias atrás. – Explicou. – Infelizmente, não o posso levar para casa porque a minha avó é alérgica, mas também não o podemos deixar aqui. Achas que o podes levar para casa?

O rapaz, na altura de treze anos, hesitou momentaneamente, mas ao ver o pobre animal e o olhar esperançoso da melhor amiga respondeu:

\- Vamos levá-lo. Acho que sei de um sítio, onde o podemos deixar.

Sorrateiramente entraram no terreno onde ficava a residência Smith, mas dirigiram-se à parte de uma arrecadação, onde os dois jovens prepararam um pequeno canto para o gato. Combinaram entre eles quais os dias e as horas em que iriam alimentar e brincar com o pequeno animal. O Alfa estava mais do que contente, pois nunca lhe tinha sido permitido ter animais em casa e aquela era uma oportunidade única ainda que tivesse que redobrar os cuidados para que a sua mãe ou qualquer outro funcionário não reparasse no que estava a acontecer.

\- Vamos chamá-lo de Titã. – Decidiu Hanji e o loiro riu.

\- Titã? Coitado, acho que merece algo melhor.

\- Mas é um nome lindo! – Contra-argumentou a Beta.

\- Os teus gostos são estranhos. – Concluiu o rapaz.

\- Tens uma ideia melhor? – Desafiou enquanto aninhava o gato nos seus braços.

\- Não, mas…

\- Então, fica Titã! Não é, meu lindo? – O gato miou e o amigo abanou a cabeça, mas optou por não contrariar.

Era somente com Hanji que podia sentir-se relaxado, livre para dizer o que realmente pensava e comportar-se de um modo em que não tivesse que repensar a cada cinco minutos cada coisa que dizia ou fazia. Ela não esperava que ele seguisse as normas sociais. Não esperava que ele desprezasse os outros com base na sua espécie. Ela apenas queria que fosse ele mesmo e os dois eram felizes assim, perdidos numa inocência que tinha o tempo limitado e condenado.

Duas semanas mais tarde, depois de despedir-se de Hanji na entrada da escola, correu até casa, pois a amiga não teria a oportunidade de alimentar Titã devido a atividades extracurriculares. E como naquele dia, o resto da tarde estava livre, o loiro apressou-se a ir para casa animado com a perspetiva de passar algum tempo com o pequeno gato nos braços, antes de entrar em casa e manter a fachada que parecia manter a sua mãe mais calma.

Assim que abriu a porta da arrecadação deixou a embalagem com comida para o animal cair no chão. Durante algum tempo, esteve a interiorizar o que via à sua frente. O cenário encoberto de sangue, delineado com traços de crueldade.

O gato jazia no chão com o crânio perfurado e esmagado. Examinando o estado de um dos sapatos de salto da mãe não era difícil concluir que ela teria pisado a cabeça do animal até que essa cedeu.

\- Porquê? – Ouviu-se perguntar numa voz que desaparecia.

\- Já tinha dito antes que não queria estes seres asquerosos em casa, mas como sempre tu desobedeces às minhas ordens… - Respondeu. – Pensavas mesmo que não descobriria este teu pequeno segredo? E que de todas as pessoas de quem te podias ter aproximado, escolheste alguém de uma família de coitados?

\- Não fales assim da Hanji! – Exaltou-se. – Não abras a boca para falar dela depois do que fizeste!

As feromonas carregadas de hostilidade fizeram a Ómega recuar ligeiramente, mas logo deixou o escárnio dominar as suas feições. Era a primeira vez que o via falar com ela daquele modo e impregnava o ar com dominância.

A expressão inocente por fim começava a quebrar. Havia raiva nos olhos azuis que sempre espelhavam tranquilidade, mas naquele momento havia uma tempestade pintada neles. Porém, tão depressa como tinha perdido o controlo, rapidamente veio a hesitação.

Todos os anos em que lhe perdia perdão não sumiriam de um momento para o outro. Mas agora que tinha visto a inocência receber o primeiro golpe certeiro, ela quis quebrar o resto. Queria destruir as dúvidas, os sentimentos que de nada serviriam no futuro. Bastava pressionar um pouco mais e teria retribuído o ódio que mesmo antes do nascimento, ela sempre nutriu por ele.

\- Agora que me livrei desta coisa nojenta, só me resta ocupar-me dessa coisa que te atreveste a defender. – Falou, deixando a arrecadação.

Dividido sobre o que fazer com o cadáver do animal e a ameaça da progenitora, optou por segui-la. Temia pelo que ela podia fazer. Se a mãe tinha matado um pobre animal indefeso com tanta frieza, não queria imaginar o que podia fazer com a única amiga que tinha.

A sua mente debatia-se com os sentimentos conflituosos.

Por que razão a mãe o odiava tanto? Por que razão afastava e/ou destruía tudo o que o fazia feliz? Quantas vezes perguntou o que fez de errado? Quantas vezes recebeu sarcasmo como resposta? "Nasceste ou existes", também era outro tipo de resposta que ouvia e o magoava.

Quantas vezes se perguntou o que havia de errado com ele?

Todos diziam que era perfeito, então porque nunca ouvia qualquer elogio da própria mãe?

Quanto mais crescia, mais se apercebia que não importava o que fizesse, sempre recebia desprezo daquela que alguns diziam gostar dele, mas não o conseguia demonstrar. Seria mesmo verdade? Por que razão, os Ómegas eram assim? Pisavam naqueles que os queriam proteger. Seria tal como o pai dizia? Não passavam todos de uns dissimulados à espera de cravar uma faca nas costas dos mais descuidados?

Independentemente disso, uma coisa seria magoá-lo e outra era magoar ou colocar em perigo, a primeira pessoa para quem ele não tinha nada de errado. Ela aceitava-o tal como era e mostrava um mundo além das normas sociais, além do que esperavam dele.

Existia um sítio onde podia sonhar e rir sem se importar com nada e ele não estava disposto a abdicar disso. Não podia perder-se de novo na solidão, no silêncio perturbador.

Portanto, quando viu a mãe parar diante da escadaria que somente teria que descer para alcançar o telefone, algo se moveu dentro dele. Se nada fizesse, não duvidava que algo pudesse acontecer com a amiga. Bastava um simples telefonema.

Não ia permitir.

_Os Ómegas são a parte inferior da pirâmide. Fracos. Incapazes de tomar decisões por si mesmos. Limitados. Por vezes, irreverentes por não conhecerem o seu lugar e por isso, cabe-nos a nós como Alfas ensinar-lhes uma lição_.

Os seus instintos alimentavam-se desses pensamentos implantados pela sociedade em que estava inserido. O corpo movia-se sem que pensasse nas suas ações e os olhos espelharam o vazio, a indiferença que a mulher viu momentos antes de ser empurrada e cair pela escadaria perante o ar frio do jovem.

No topo das escadas apenas conseguia ver um Alfa que exalava dominância pela força. Essa foi a última coisa que viu antes de perder a consciência.

Contudo, se tivesse ficado acordada, teria visto o pânico do filho assim que se apercebeu do que tinha feito. Entre gritos desesperados chamou os empregados da casa para que o viessem ajudar. Poucos desconfiaram da queda nas escadas e no fim toda a situação foi encarada como um terrível acidente.

Não obstante, o facto de ter ficado acamada, o marido continuou ausente e embora tivesse recuperado a consciência, a mãe do jovem recusou-se a tomar a medicação ou comer. Portanto, todos tiveram que assistir impotentes à morte lenta da mulher que mesmo contra a sua vontade, teve as visitas diárias do filho.

\- Enxuga essas lágrimas ridículas. – Dizia numa voz fraca. – Foste tu que me puseste aqui.

\- Perdoa-me, mãe. Se soubesses o quanto me arrependo.

\- És tão patético. – Murmurou perante as lágrimas do rapaz que persistia em implorar por perdão e convencer a mãe a ser tratada. – Alfas de verdade não são assim.

\- Eu nunca quis ser um Alfa. Só queria que fosses feliz. Queria ser feliz contigo. – Dizia entre lágrimas.

\- Nunca poderia ser feliz contigo. – Falou num tom cansado. – E se continuares assim, fraco e estúpido… outros Ómegas terão gosto de se divertir às tuas custas.

Nem mesmo no seu leito de morte, ouviu qualquer palavra de carinho daquela por quem chorou várias vezes nos dias que se seguiram. Pelo menos na frente da amiga que escutando sem querer a última conversa entre mãe e filho, compreendeu o porquê dos olhares tristes, as marcas misteriosas e os momentos em que a autoestima do Alfa vacilava.

Para ele era mais fácil acreditar que a mãe o tinha amado, do que aceitar o contrário.

Hanji respeitou isso com um aperto no peito e abraçou o amigo bem mais forte do que alguma vez tinha feito antes. Os dois passaram a partilhar um sentimento de cumplicidade que havia quem confundisse com outro tipo de sentimento.

A rapariga sentada na cama vestia novamente a t-shirt e procurava o elástico para prender os longos cabelos castanhos, quando ouviu:

\- Podes passar o resto da noite aqui.

\- E sair de manhã com os olhares desaprovadores do teu pai? – Relembrou.

\- Ele não vai estar em casa. – Respondeu, segurando na mãe da Beta.

\- As tuas hormonas ainda estão em alta? – Brincou.

\- Só não quero ficar sozinho. – Admitiu e a amiga suspirou, concluindo que não seria capaz de ir embora depois daquela confissão. Portanto, manteve-se sentada na cama, mas desta vez virada para o amigo. – Eu fico.

\- Obrigado. – Murmurou. – Embora, eu tenha pensado que hoje fosses trocar-me por outro Alfa.

\- Isso digo eu. Toda a semana com os Ómegas em cima de ti e agora acabámos aqui. – Apontou a Beta.

\- Conheces-me melhor do que qualquer um Ómega.

\- Hum. – Fez um ar de que não estava totalmente convencida com a resposta. – Não tentas envolver-te com ninguém. Pelo menos, não com os Ómegas, mas sabes que daqui a uns dois anos é suposto casares e dares continuidade à família Smith.

O Alfa também se sentou na cama, apenas com o lençol a cobri-lo da cintura para baixo.

\- Eu sei disso tudo, mas se calhar preferia ficar contigo.

Hanji sorriu de um modo compreensivo.

Depois de ter a noção no que consistiu a relação do amigo com a mãe, notou como sempre mantinha um certo distanciamento relativamente aos Ómegas. Falava somente o essencial e mantinha alguns encontros casuais para não levantar suspeitas. Porém, era óbvio que procurava apenas manter as aparências.

Evitava aproximar-se ou passar mais tempo do que necessário com os Ómegas.

\- Seria como partilhar a casa com o meu melhor amigo e ainda ter direito a sexo quente como brinde. – Falou animada e os dois riram.

\- Vês? Só vantagens. – Comentou divertido.

\- Fica a hipótese sobre a mesa, mas apenas se não encontrarmos o nosso par perfeito.

\- Par perfeito? – Indagou curioso. – Andaste novamente a pesquisar os arquivos restritos?

\- Mas isto é bem interessante! – Falou entusiasmada e o loiro deu por sio mais uma vez envolvido numa longa exposição acerca do que a amiga tinha descoberto. Ela continuava a não ser capaz de resumir a conversa, mas o Alfa teria que admitir que aprendia bastante e muitas vezes, sentia-se contagiado pelo entusiasmo da Beta.

Naquele dia ficou a saber que os antepassados acreditavam que todos tinham alguém predestinado a encontrar para que a sua vida fosse completa. Uma espécie de almas gémeas que se reconheceriam mal se encontrassem e sentiriam um desejo incontrolável de ficar juntos. Alguém que se encaixava perfeitamente.

Irvin sentia-se um pouco, melhor dizendo, bastante cético mas a dúvida ficou plantada. E se fosse verdade?

Poucos meses depois, Hanji conheceu Moblit e embora não tenha deixado o amigo de parte, a relação dos dois mudou. Deixaram de existir os encontros casuais que saciavam vontades físicas e se prolongavam com conversas entre os dois. A Beta encontrou o parceiro especial e além de ter que dividir a atenção da amiga com outro, passou também a ter que recorrer a outros Betas e Ómegas para saciar vontades.

Contudo, tudo continuava a indicar relações de uma noite sem qualquer compromisso. Tudo era casual e físico. A amiga temia pela continuação daquela situação. Aliás, o círculo de amigos que se formou no tempo do secundário mostrava também alguma preocupação. Esses amigos não tinham o mesmo grau de relacionamento que existia entre Hanji e Irvin, mas graças à Beta, o Alfa permitiu que outros passassem tempo com eles.

E então chegou o dia, o momento em que o loiro viu o Ómega que chamou a sua atenção mesmo antes de terem trocado o primeiro olhar. Como se ao entrar no espaço, soubesse que havia alguém que tinha que encontrar.

Assim foi quando a viu pela primeira vez. Estava de costas com os cabelos cacheados a cobrirem ligeiramente os ombros morenos. Levava um vestido curto e justo com um corte nas costas que exibia ainda mais do tom de pele queimado pelo sol. À medida que se aproximou, notou as feromonas da Ómega pareciam ser a única coisa que podia sentir num bar apinhado de pessoas.

Deixou inclusive de ouvir a melhor amiga chamá-lo e tudo parecia estar a mover-se em câmara lenta a cada passo que dava para ir ao encontro da Ómega. Ela que pareceu também pressentia a sua aproximação e virou-se na direção do jovem.

Os olhos azuis encontraram os outros de cor amendoada. A mesma cor que cobria os fios de cabelo que roçavam as bochechas ligeiramente coradas pelo álcool que estava a consumir.

Ela sorriu na direção do loiro e este sentiu um frio na barriga ao mesmo tempo que sorria de volta.

\- É estranho se te disser que notei que estavas a chegar mesmo antes de te ver? – Perguntou a jovem e o loiro arrepiou-se.

\- Não. – Respondeu. – Qual é o teu nome?

\- Vera. – Observou o Alfa. – E a tua idade?

Esperava que lhe perguntasse também o nome e por isso, aquela pergunta apanhou-o um pouco desprevenido.

\- Dezassete. Porquê? – Quis saber. – Acho que nunca te vi pela escola, mas… - Viu o anelar sem aliança, o pescoço ou ombro sem Marca, embora este também pudesse ser percetível pelas feromonas se tivesse sido feita noutra parte do corpo. – Devemos ter a mesma idade. Estudas em casa? Lembrar-me-ia se te tivesse visto.

A jovem riu abertamente.

\- Tenho vinte anos. – Esclareceu.

\- E estás sem Alfa?

\- És mesmo assim tão inocente? – Questionou ao ver que o rapaz não estava a entender onde queria chegar, apesar de ser bastante óbvio para qualquer pessoa que olhasse para ela. – Eu trabalhava até há pouco tempo perto de uma zona de praia, mas agora vim para Sina. – Desceu do banco onde estava sentada e confirmou como o Alfa apesar de um pouco mais jovem era mais alto e sorriu, tocando no rosto dele, vendo-o ruborizar-se. – Tens umas feromonas deliciosas. Queres ir para um sítio um pouco mais calmo?

Hanji assistiu de longe como o amigo era levado para fora do bar enquanto o namorado dela fazia-lhe um sinal negativo, dizendo que não deveriam segui-los. A Beta teve um mau pressentimento devido à reação do amigo perante a Ómega, mas decidiu seguir o conselho e não interferir. Porém, mesmo que quisesse, não acreditava que fosse possível parar tudo o que se seguiu.

Era mais do que óbvio, ele estava apaixonado pela jovem com quem se encontrava diariamente. A mesma que qualquer um, apenas de olhar, saberia que se tratava de alguém que conseguia sobreviver, vendendo o próprio corpo e provavelmente, encontrava-se às ordens de alguém.

Contudo, mais uma vez notou como ele se recusava a enxergar a realidade. Optou por acreditar nas mentiras da Ómega que lhe dizia ter deixado a vida de antes, apenas para ficar com ele.

\- Encontrei-a de novo a sair da casa de alguém. – Comentou Moblit cabisbaixo.

\- Não sei o que fazer. – Admitiu Hanji.

\- Até onde sei, deve pensar assumir compromisso e casar-se com ela. – Falou um jovem de olhos verdes, óculos e com o braço em torno da cintura da Ómega de cabelos castanhos que também exibia uma expressão desconcertada.

\- Ele não pode ter um futuro feliz com alguém assim. – Afirmou.

\- Não podemos fazer nada, Carla. – Apontou o rapaz de olhos verdes.

\- Podemos sim, Grisha. – Contrariou e em seguida, olhou para Hanji. – Tens que ser honesta com ele e tens que ser tu, Hanji. Ele vai ouvir-te. No lugar dele, preferia que essas palavras difíceis viessem de alguém que me fosse próximo, de alguém em quem pudesse confiar.

\- Ele…

\- Vai ouvir-te. – Repetiu Carla. – E se precisares do nosso apoio, vamos lá estar.

\- Não tenho a certeza que nos devêssemos envolver. – Falou Grisha num tom reticente.

\- É o nosso papel como amigos. – Relembrou a namorada. – Ele está prestes a cometer um erro muito grav nosso dever alertá-lo e impedir. Ele pode parecer feliz, mas tudo tem um limite.

Hanji sabia que era um erro deixar aquela história continuar e por isso, incentivada também pelos amigos, pediu que Irvin se encontrasse com ela para conversarem. Imaginou que a conversa pudesse não correr bem, mas precisava alertá-lo e dizer-lhe a verdade. Abrir-lhe os olhos antes que o erro assumisse outro tipo de proporções.

\- Não esperava isto de ti, Hanji! Ela é quem procurava, tu mesma explicaste toda esta história há algum tempo atrás! Os parceiros perfeitos reconhecem-se e…

\- Pode ser que até sejam, mas ela não está bem. – Começou por dizer. – Ela não está a agir como se te amasse. Se as circunstâncias fossem outras, talvez até pudessem ser felizes juntos, mas ela tem um passado… e esse passado deixou-a desequilibrada ao ponto de não ser consciente do que está a fazer.

\- Ela não é desequilibrada! – Falou, deixando as feromonas hostis espalharem-se.

\- Irvin, se ela estivesse bem não continuaria a…

Ele saiu, não lhe dando a oportunidade de concluir a frase e o que temia aconteceu. Após o término das aulas e ignorando todos os avisos dos amigos, tomou a Ómega como esposa. Mudaram-se para uma residência e iniciariam uma curta vida de casados.

O Alfa entrou para o serviço militar e embora preenchesse a vida da esposa com luxos e todo o conforto que alguém na sua condição social e económica podia proporcionar, os outros perfumes e aromas não cessaram. Prometeu-lhe felicidade, conforto e carinho, mas nada foi o suficiente.

Na sua própria casa, no quarto que ambos partilhavam num dia em que regressou a casa um pouco mais cedo, encontrou-a acompanhada. Não importava o quanto lhe tivesse dado, ele negou-se a ver o quanto ela já estava estragada.

O outro Alfa desconhecido perdeu a vida na fúria que o loiro encarnou pelos escassos minutos em que o outro tentou debater-se, mas nunca foi capaz. E em seguida, encarou a esposa que em vez de demonstrar medo, apenas sorria de um modo que podia descrever como totalmente instável.

\- Porquê?

\- Porque é divertido. – Respondeu. – Porque de facto, quis vestidos, uma vida de luxo e em troca tudo o que tive que fazer foi seduzir um Alfa tão ingénuo. Achas que o meu proprietário teria deixado que vivesse aqui em troca de nada? Eu ainda lhe pertenço. Nada que nasceu na Cidade das Trevas é controlável, puro ou pode mudar. Tudo tem um preço e o meu proprietário está muito satisfeito com todo o dinheiro que lhe enviei. – Riu. – É a primeira vez que está satisfeito comigo.

\- Tudo o que disseste…?

\- Segundo sei, se a tua mãe te odiava, o que te levou a pensar que eu seria capaz de te amar? – Perguntou num tom de escárnio que não desvaneceu, nem mesmo quando ele agarrou-a pelo pescoço. – Mas se te faz feliz, posso continuar a dizer que te amo.

O dia amanheceu com a polícia militar na frente da residência a recolher os corpos espancados e no caso da esposa desmembrado. Trataram toda a situação como totalmente justificável e tendo em conta, o potencial já demonstrado diante de personalidades influentes como o General Zackley, todos os detalhes em volta dessa história desapareceram dos registos.

Também nessa altura, Hanji e outras pessoas próximas deixaram de reconhecê-lo. Como se uma parte dele se tivesse apagado e restasse somente aquela que aos olhos de todas era a postura perfeita perante a sociedade. A melhor amiga nunca mais encontrou sinceridade nos olhos dele e entre os dois criou-se uma espécie de abismo que os distanciou e deixou-o na companhia de outros colegas do círculo militar.

Não casou novamente e ocasionalmente, oferecia-se para educar algum Ómega que viesse da Cidade das Trevas. Todos se integraram posteriormente na sociedade, apesar dos sinais claros de distúrbio que apresentavam, mas que os tornava totalmente dependentes dos Alfas a quem foram entregues.

* * *

\- Onde estamos? Para onde pretendem levar-nos? – Perguntou Carla ao único conhecido que encontrou, depois de ter a sua casa invadida pela polícia militar.

\- Estamos numa pequena base militar, mas todos serão transportados para um refúgio no coração de Sina antes que a guerra comece. – Respondeu Mike com o telemóvel encostado à orelha. – Parece que o seu marido está bem e mais calmo. – Desligou a chamada, onde lhe tinham confirmado essa informação. – Eu sabia que a conversa entre os dois não iria acabar bem e por isso, pedi que a polícia militar os fosse buscar. Diga lá se não sou atencioso?

\- Atencioso? – Repetiu incrédula.

\- Se não tivessem aparecido, ele teria assassinado aquelas duas Betas e quem sabe todos os outros que estivessem naquela casa. – Afirmou calmamente. – Um Alfa tomado pela cólera considera todos à sua volta um inimigo, portanto, acabei por salvar a vida de todos.

\- E onde estão a Sasha, o Connie, a Annie…?

\- Todos estão nas suas respetivas salas.

\- Quer dizer celas. – Falou a Ómega.

\- Estão em segurança, Sra. Jaeger e agora que enviou a mensagem ao seu filho a avisar da sua ausência, queira fazer o favor de ficar sossegada e apreciar todo o cuidado que tive. Caso contrário, outros poderão sofrer as consequências. – Falou, deixando a Ómega na sala com dois soldados a guardar a entrada enquanto Mike se dirigia a outra sala.

Não teve que caminhar muito até encontrar a outra sala, onde se encontravam as duas Betas. Uma delas permanecia inconsciente, enquanto a outra que a tinha deitado num sofá, acariciava os cabelos negros e somente assumiu uma postura defensiva, quando o viu entrar.

\- Por que razão ainda não veio ninguém tratar dela? – Perguntou a loira.

\- Annie, não é? – Questionou.

\- Responda à minha pergunta! – Exigiu. – A Hanji diz que ela pode ter uma concussão e ninguém veio vê-la até agora!

\- Hum, diz-me Annie o quanto é que gostas da tua companheira? – Indagou.

\- O que…?

\- Tudo tem um preço. – Interrompeu. – Prometo providenciar o melhor tratamento, mas em troca terás que ser uma boa menina.

* * *

O efeito do chá de ervas que tomou durou pouco mais de uma hora, o que o deixou novamente tomado por um surto de calor que o fazia arfar cada vez mais enquanto se remexia na cama. Afastou os lençóis e cobriu a boca com uma das mãos, procurando conter o nome do Alfa que queria chamar, provar, sentir. Perdia cada vez mais o controlo das feromonas e se aquilo continuasse seria uma questão de tempo até que o Alfa que vivia naquela casa notasse a situação. Temia que a sua consciência se apagasse antes que fosse capaz de preparar o banho, mas ainda assim saiu da cama, sentindo-se transpirar. Queria afastar o tecido incómodo que havia contra a sua pele e com passos trémulos, dirigiu-se à janela para abri-la e deixar entrar a brisa gelada de um inverno que se aproximava.

Porém, em vez do frio, sentiu como se um golpe o fizesse prostrar-se e apoiar-se no parapeito da janela. Juntamente com a brisa fria veio as feromonas do Alfa que podia ver pela iluminação caminhava pela sala. Lambeu os lábios sem dar por isso e olhou para ver se havia algum dos seguranças por perto, mas o que havia, estava de costas e caminhava na direção oposta às casas.

A parte racional que se apagava a uma velocidade vertiginosa dizia-lhe para fechar a janela, procurar as ervas e preparar mais um banho, mas a outra instintiva bem mais fervorosa dizia-lhe para sair e encontrar o Alfa que aliviaria toda aquela agonia que estava a sentir.

Mesmo com os tremores pelo corpo e dificuldade em equilibrar-se saltou a janela, caindo com os pés descalços na erva fresca. Abaixando-se ligeiramente para o caso do segurança que fazia a ronda no bairro voltar-se para trás, continuou a caminhar até à divisória que marcava o fim da propriedade onde estava. Apoiou as mãos e os braços tremeram quando quis as forças para saltar, mas logo as feromonas do outro Alfa alcançaram-no novamente e ouviu-se gemer em tom baixo.

_Alfa. Quero aquele Alfa. Preciso do __**meu**__ Alfa_.

Fez um esforço adicional para saltar por cima da divisão e quase se desequilibrou ao pousar os pés no chão, mas ao ver o seu objetivo cada vez mais próximo a respiração alterou-se ainda mais. Apressou também os passos até que alcançou o vidro de uma das grandes janelas da sala e murmurou:

\- Alfa…

No interior da sala, o moreno parou de andar, deixando cair o telemóvel que tinha na mão e apressou-se a ir até à janela e assim que afastou a cortina, encontrou o Ómega do outro lado. Abriu a janela ainda um pouco surpreso, mas depressa ao ser envolvido pelas feromonas de um Ómega tão… necessitado, sentiu como os seus instintos diziam para esquecer qualquer pergunta ou qualquer outro problema que tivesse naquele momento.

Sobretudo quando o Ómega o abraçou, roçando o rosto contra o seu peito.

\- Eren… Eren… - Repetia entre a respiração cada vez mais alterada.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	33. Desejo

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X-**

* * *

**Desejo**

O moreno sentia como as próprias feromonas se descontrolavam e começava a ouvir-se respirar de forma mais audível, perante o Ómega que ainda o abraçava. Pensava que fosse impossível perder o controlo da mesma forma, como aconteceu algumas vezes na adolescência, mas os instintos respondiam de forma intensa àquele que tinha contra o seu corpo.

Contra os instintos mais primitivos e carnais, recusava-se a abraçá-lo de volta, mas as palavras também estavam presas na sua garganta. Não conseguia dizer ao rapaz que se afastasse, que não o mergulhasse daquela forma naquelas feromonas sobrecarregas de luxúria que ardia contra ele e se aquela proximidade continuasse, iria arder dentro dele.

Mordeu o próprio lábio para conter o som que lhe queria escapar da garganta cada vez que ouvia o nome dele escapar dos lábios daquele que o afetava, como ninguém o tinha feito antes. Em questão de segundos, deixou-o num estado febril. Incapaz de falar, incapaz de agir.

Devia refletir sobre as consequências do que podia acontecer. O rapaz que cada vez mais insinuante chamava o seu nome, não era consciente do que estava a pedir não só com a voz, mas também com o corpo, com aquelas feromonas estonteantes que o faziam ficar progressivamente mais afetado pela situação.

Queria abraçar, tocar, beijar os lábios que o chamavam e percorrer também todo o corpo que libertava aquele aroma provocante. Fechou os olhos e quase que podia imaginar aquele Ómega contorcer-se debaixo dele, gemer, gritar o nome que gravaria para sempre nele.

Engoliu o nó da garganta ao ver onde os pensamentos o estavam a levar e colocou as mãos sobre os ombros do rapaz, afastando-o ligeiramente e viu o rosto ruborizado, os lábios por onde escapava o ar e os olhos desiguais que se perdiam na luxúria.

\- Ainda estás chateado com o que te disse? – Sussurrou e a questão surpreendeu o Alfa, pois não pensava que o outro ainda estivesse coerente. – É por isso que não me queres tocar?

\- Ah… - Hesitou. – Ouve, se calhar será melhor sentarmo-nos para que te acalmes. É bom ver que ainda estás consciente. – Apontou para o sofá e viu o rapaz assentir abraçar-se a si mesmo, enquanto se dirigia ao móvel indicado e se sentava.

\- Talvez… - Os pensamentos queriam desorganizar-se na sua mente e dar lugar aos instintos. – Talvez tenha ido um pouco longe demais. – Falou, sentado no sofá ao lado do Alfa. – Eu nunca tive família, mas entendo que a importância da família é diferente na superfície. – Lutava cada vez por manter o raciocínio coerente. – Mesmo assim… - Olhou para os olhos do Alfa. – Não penso que tivesse totalmente errado.

\- Eu sei. – Falou Eren, forçando-se a ignorar a forma como uma das mãos do rapaz passava no próprio pescoço, espalhando ainda mais as feromonas tentadoras. – Admito também que a minha reação não foi a melhor, mas não é fácil digerir a ideia de que o meu pai possa estar envolvido em algo tão horrível. É como se a minha família pudesse desmoronar a qualquer momento e…

Levi estendeu a outra mão para segurar a de Eren com alguma firmeza.

\- Ainda tens a tua mãe e os teus amigos que pelo que compreendi, são uma forma diferente de família, mas que estão sempre do teu lado e podem precisar de ti. – Falou ainda com a respiração agitada, mas procurando passar algum conforto ao Alfa. – Mesmo assim, nada está confirmado, não é? Ou conseguiste falar com o teu pai?

\- Não, não o consegui encontrar. – Respondeu, acariciando com o polegar a mão do Ómega que suspirou.

Eren estava surpreendido com o autocontrolo demonstrado pelo outro. Apesar do primeiro momento em que o abraçou e chamava por ele, conseguiu obedecer ao ponto de sentar-se com ele no sofá e manter uma conversa coerente. Já tinha visto vários Ómegas tomados pelo desejo das épocas férteis e assim que entravam num certo frenesim era impossível chamá-los à razão.

No entanto, Levi demonstrava que ainda mantinha um certo controlo e que o fazia também pelo moreno. Para que pudessem falar sobre os temas pendentes que havia entre os dois.

\- E o Jean e o Marco?

\- Também não tive a oportunidade de passar pela casa dos dois. – Respondeu. – Logo depois de ter tentado encontrar o meu pai, recebi uma chamada do Pixis. Tive que ir ao trabalho. A Hitch, penso que já te falei dela, está desaparecida.

\- Sim… falaste dela. – Confirmou com um certo desagrado e o Alfa notou as feromonas possessivas a difundirem-se pelo ar, enquanto sentia o rapaz apertar mais a sua mão. – E encontraram-na?

\- Não. – Falou desiludido. – Avisaram também a polícia militar e eles estão encarregues das buscas por isso, vim para casa. A advogada não me larga e não quis contrariar para não ter mais problemas. Esperava ter a oportunidade de ligar à Christa ou à minha mãe, mas tinha mensagens estranhas das duas.

\- Estranhas? – Indagou o Ómega, encostando a cabeça ao braço do Alfa.

\- A Christa disse que podia passar algum tempo sem ligar ou dizer nada, mas que não me preocupasse. Pelos vistos, ia deslocar-se para uma zona mais remota de Maria por causa da guerra que pode instalar-se a qualquer momento. – Explicou. – E a minha mãe disse que a foram buscar a casa para que fosse refugiar-se numa base militar qualquer em Sina, mas que estava tudo bem. Ia ligar-lhe, mas entretanto apareceste…

\- Desculpa… - Murmurou, beijando o braço do moreno que se arrepiou e ruborizado, disse:

\- Ah, não peças desculpa. Ah… bom, queres vir até à cozinha beber algo fresco para ver se ajuda? – Levantou-se antes de poder ouvir a resposta, pois o rapaz começava a parecer-lhe cada vez mais ausente. O autocontrolo tinha limites por isso, pensou que criar alguma distância ajudasse a mantê-lo consciente.

Com passos rápidos alcançou a cozinha e viu o tremor nas mãos à medida que retirava dois copos de um dos armários e os enchia com água. Ouviu os passos do jovem a adentrar o espaço e ficou tenso, ao sentir o gosto das feromonas na boca. Ele estava definitivamente a perder a noção e o Alfa temia também perder a cabeça nos próximos minutos.

Antes que Levi lhe pudesse tocar, virou-se rapidamente e entregou-lhe o copo de água. Ele segurou e encostou-o aos lábios, bebendo um pouco do conteúdo, mas sem desviar o olhar do moreno de olhos verdes.

"_Não devia olhar para estes olhos… tão diferentes e irresistíveis_", pensava, vendo que o rapaz distanciava o copo da boca e sem desviar o olhar, deixava o líquido cair sobre ele mesmo. Molhando não só a boca, mas também o torso, a camisa que levava vestia. "_Puta que pariu, puta que pariu! Eu tenho também tenho o meu limite e…_", viu-o aproximar-se mais até que ouvissem claramente a respiração um do outro, "_Este Ómega é feito só para mim. __**Meu**_!".

Em simultâneo Levi deixou cair o copo de vidro no chão e puxou os colarinhos da camisa do Alfa para beijá-lo. Eren não hesitou em corresponder e deixou também o próprio copo que nem tocou, cair e espalhar o conteúdo e os cacos no chão.

Relembrando que o rapaz estava descalço num gesto repentino, agarrou as coxas do rapaz para retirá-lo do chão e sem separarem a boca um do outro, empurrou-o até à pequena mesa que havia na cozinha. Mais alguns objetos caíram no chão. Uma cesta com alguns frutos enquanto o Ómega prendia as pernas em torno da cintura do Alfa e gemia.

Levi arranhava o peito do moreno, arrancando os botões da camisa sem qualquer cuidado e movendo a sua língua contra o outro, sentindo o calor crescer cada vez mais e gemeu num tom desesperado quando a boca de Eren se distanciou. Em vez disso, o moreno foi até à sua orelha, dizendo:

\- Aqui não. – Sussurrou. – Vamos para o quarto. – Mordeu a orelha do rapaz que assentiu e murmurava:

\- Onde quiseres, só não pares… por favor, Alfa…

Ouviu o Alfa grunhir e sem o largar, entre mais beijos quentes e longos conseguiram chegar ao quarto não sem pararem em alguns cantos da casa, devido à distração de ambos e consequentemente, fazendo mais alguns objetos caírem.

No quarto, deixou o Ómega sobre a cama e descalçou-se rapidamente, abrindo ligeiramente o fecho das calças. Não teve tempo de continuar, pois Levi veio cobrir os seus lábios novamente e tudo o que o Alfa fez, foi corresponder e rasgar a camisa que o outro levava.

Possessividade.

Não queria nada de outro Alfa no Ómega que era dele.

Agarrou os cabelos negros entre os dedos e virou o rosto, expondo o pescoço do rapaz, começando a lamber e chupar a pele, procurando sobrepor-se às outras marcas. A consequência não se fez esperar, Levi gemia cada vez mais alto, pedindo mais e mais.

Queria morder. Queria marcar.

Sabia que Levi não se negaria, aliás a julgar pelos sons que lhe escapavam, estava desesperado para que o Alfa o marcasse como seu.

Deixou o pescoço do rapaz, vendo como deixava várias marcas vermelhas para trás e antes que pudesse continuar a admirar o que tinha feito, Levi, prendeu os seus cabelos novamente e trouxe-o contra s sua boca. Porém, esse não foi o teste ao autocontrolo do Alfa e sim, a forma como o outro prendeu o lábio inferior entre os dentes, olhando-o nos olhos.

As feromonas entrelaçavam-se e Eren podia sentir os seus instintos, exigindo que aliviasse a agonia em que aquele Ómega se encontrava. Tão provocante. A tentação perfeita que o enredava e hipnotizava, como nenhum outro que teve nos braços.

Feito só para mim.

**Meu**.

\- Meu… - Repetiu assim que Levi deixou de prender o seu lábio entre os dentes para logo tomar a boca dele, ouvindo-o gemer.

As feromonas possessivas e dominantes intoxicavam ainda mais o Ómega que sentia as forças falharem quando teve mais uma onda dessas feromonas a cobri-lo. Essa fraqueza momentânea permitiu que Eren com apenas uma das mãos prendesse os pulsos do outro acima da cabeça.

Servindo-se dessa situação, desceu a outra mão até à única roupa que ainda cobria o rapaz de cabelos negros, cujos gemidos subiram de tom.

O Alfa massajou com pouco cuidado, o que parecia incitar ainda mais o rapaz que se perdia no desespero, causado pelas sensações diferentes que o percorriam. Portanto, inconscientemente procurava mais contacto, mais fricção contra aquela mão quente sobre o seu membro enquanto as línguas se tocavam, entrelaçavam sem parar, deixando inclusive alguma saliva escapar pela boca de ambos.

\- Eren! – Gemeu mais alto ao sentir que o outro puxava a última roupa que lhe restava para o tocar sem que qualquer tecido cobrisse o Ómega. – Ah, Eren… Eren…mais…

Enquanto o masturbava, tentava manter-se minimamente consciente do que podia ou não fazer. Mesmo assim, desconfiava que um orgasmo semelhante ao último encontro dos dois não seria suficiente para saciar aquele _tesão_ que podia sentir que emanava do rapaz debaixo dele e o contagiava a uma velocidade impetuosa.

O Alfa queria convencer-se a si mesmo que seria capaz de proporcionar-lhe vários momentos de êxtase sem perder a cabeça, sem perder o rumo de uma situação que não podia… ou não devia complicar-se. Porém, à medida que o via contorcer-se e gemer o seu nome, mergulhava mais um pouco mais no carnal que havia nele.

\- Tão lindo, meu Ómega. – Sussurrou e sentiu-se paralisar por breves instantes ao notar outro aroma mais intenso manifestar-se.

Tal como na última vez, assumia o comportamento de um Ómega marcado, preparado para receber o seu Alfa. A garganta secava perante a possibilidade de tomar aquele que gemia deliciosamente, implorando por ele.

Desceu vagarosamente os lábios pela boca, pelo pescoço, o torso e mordeu-o na zona da cintura, fazendo o rapaz arquear as costas e segurar com força os cabelos castanhos com uma das mãos.

\- Ngh… tão bom… - Ouviu-o murmurar. – Mais…

Eren engoliu mais uma vez o nó na garganta e decidiu não continuar a perder mais tempo. Lambeu os próprios lábios antes de tomar o membro do rapaz que gemeu mais alto, amachucando com uma das mãos os lençóis e com a outra mão puxava os cabelos castanhos.

O Alfa desceu até à base lentamente, envolvendo-o por completo e ouvindo palavras desconexas, escaparem dos lábios avermelhados do Ómega que perdia o controlo da voz e dos movimentos ondulantes do corpo. Repetiu o movimento várias vezes, ouvindo gemidos que iam gradualmente subindo de tom e tentava focar-se na voz e não no lubrificante natural que manchava os lençóis.

Queria tocar.

Queria provar.

Mas sabia que se o fizesse, perderia o pouco controlo que lhe restava.

\- Er…Eren! – Tentava avisar, mas o moreno encarou isso apenas como mais um motivo para acelerar os movimentos e deixar o orgasmo atingir o corpo daquele que pouco depois, deixou escapar o nome do Alfa mais uma vez antes de sentir-se estremecer por completo.

Ao mesmo tempo que engolia tudo o que o Ómega deixara escapar, o moreno usava uma das mãos para também se acariciar sobre as calças.

Assim que distanciou os lábios do membro do Ómega, esperou que o ar ausente dos olhos desiguais desaparecesse. Entretanto, não conseguia evitar acariciar-se por cima do tecido, olhando para a expressão extasiada do rapaz de cabelos negros que ainda respirava de forma audível.

Algo na sua mente dizia que assim que o Ómega regressasse à sua consciência não iria querer encontrá-lo a acariciar-se na sua frente, mas o Alfa não conseguia conter-se mais. Ter que assistir à origem de todo o seu _tesão_ gemer e chamar por ele daquela forma tão pecaminosa era insuportável. Precisava de algum tipo de alívio e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos.

O suficiente para ser apanhado de surpresa.

Sem que nada fizesse prever, repentinamente viu o seu mundo dar uma volta quando foi puxado pelo Ómega que com uma força e velocidade impressionantes, deitou-o na cama e colocou-se sobre o moreno. Eren com os olhos que espelhavam surpresa ainda estava a tentar entender o que tinha acontecido, quando Levi se inclinou sobre ele, segurou os cabelos de uma forma quase dolorosa e expôs o seu pescoço.

Antes do que se seguiu, apenas viu os olhos pintados pela heterocromia fitá-lo por alguns instantes, seguindo-se as palavras:

\- **Meu**!

\- Le…ah! – Tentou avisá-lo, mas mal teve tempo de colocar as mãos nos ombros dele quando os dentes se cravaram no pescoço. Numa zona que o fez revirar os olhos, rosnar e bramir com a dor inicial, mas acima de tudo com o prazer que se disseminou por todo o corpo.

Uma sensação tão diferente de qualquer coisa que tivesse sentido antes, irradiou-se dentro dele. Como se fosse possível escutar dois opostos que no seu conjunto faziam todo o sentido.

Assim ao mesmo tempo que sentia algo estilhaçar-se dentro dele, como se abrisse uma porta para algo que esteve aprisionado, também sentia como se algo se juntasse, formando ligações invisíveis. Afundava-se em sensações. Um mar profundo que a certa altura, arrastou os estilhaços e envolveu as fundações, os vínculos que se formavam dentro dele.

Tão intenso e mágico.

Um arrebatamento de toda a sua consciência, um renascer de tudo o que era e que os seus instintos diziam não existir como um só, mas como uma união. Algo inquebrável e poderoso.

Transcendia o tempo, inspirava magia e exalava quimérico.

Quando finalmente, deixou aquele lugar que jamais poderia explicar em palavras encontrou o Ómega sentado sobre ele com uma das mãos sobre a boca e os olhos fechados, como se ainda estivesse perdido num universo paralelo. Os lábios pintados de sangue contrastavam com a expressão tranquila, até que repentinamente deixou-se cair sobre o peito do Alfa que por momentos ficou preocupado, até perceber que…

\- Adormeceu? – Murmurou e quase teve vontade de rir com a situação.

O Ómega que acabava de deixar a Marca nele, parecia ter-se saciado com isso. Pelo menos por enquanto e ao suspirar de alívio, ouviu a voz do rapaz que pensou ter adormecido.

\- Sinto-me esquisito… - Murmurou.

\- Mas mais calmo, suponho? – Arriscou, notando como o Ómega se apoiava no seu peito para se sentar sobre ele. Dessa forma, viu claramente os lábios ensanguentados que lambeu num gesto inconsciente e podia jurar que podia sentir parte das sensações que percorriam aquele que se encontrava sobre ele.

\- Um pouco, mas… - Corou ligeiramente e chegou mesmo a desviar o olhar, mas logo o Alfa viu que ele escondia uma mão atrás das costas.

Num primeiro momento, não compreendeu o comportamento, mas a confusão durou apenas até sentir a mão sobre o seu membro, ainda encoberto pelo tecido das calças e boxers cinza escuros.

\- Levi?

\- Também precisas de mim, Alfa. – Respondeu, mantendo o rubor no rosto, mas encarando-o de soslaio enquanto o acariciava.

\- Talvez, isso não seja uma boa ideia. – Eren tentava raciocinar com aquela mão sobre ele.

\- Alfa… - Murmurou, continuando a carícia.

\- Ok, vamos fazer assim… - Começou por dizer, certo de que aquilo era uma péssima ideia para o seu autocontrolo, mas não conseguia dizer que não àquele pedido implícito, ao desejo que lhe corria nas veias e ardia dentro dele. – Vira-te ao contrário.

\- Huh?

\- De costas para mim. – Explicou e o rubor aumentou enquanto o rapaz se erguia para virar-se de costas e Eren aproveitou o momento para deslizar as calças, deixando somente os boxers. – Podes sentar, mas de costas para mim. – Indicou, observando como o rapaz apesar do vermelho a decorar o rosto, obedecia e pelo tremor que via, podia concluir que continuava possuído pela vontade perder-se no prazer. – Apoia os joelhos ao lado do meu corpo…

\- Queres que fique de… quatro em cima de ti? – Perguntou cada vez mais envergonhado.

\- Sim, isso mesmo. – Confirmou. – Dessa forma, podes continuar a tocar-me e eu irei fazer o mesmo. Não precisas de fazer o que fiz contigo. Podes só tocar sobre o tecido. – Falou, vendo a hesitação do rapaz que mesmo embaraçado, seguiu as indicações e agora se encontrava completamente exposto à sua frente e ouviu-se gemer baixinho. – Perfeito… - Podia ver o outro amachucar os lençóis, mas procurando retribuir o prazer, aproximou uma das mãos da única peça de roupa que ainda restava no Alfa e passou a mão com cuidado. – Um pouco mais forte.

\- Eren… - Murmurou ao sentir as mãos do Alfa sobre as suas coxas.

\- Se fizer alguma coisa de que não gostes ou não te sintas confortável, só tens que dizer. – Comentou o Alfa.

\- Esta posição… não é confortável. – Admitiu. – Sinto-me exposto.

\- Queres parar? – Deteve as mãos nas coxas sem as mover.

\- Tenho vergonha, mas… - Engoliu em seco. – Não quero parar. – Admitiu.

\- Lembra-te a qualquer momento, podes pedir-me para parar. – Falou, continuando a acaricia-lo. – Mas tenho que dizer que ver-te assim, está a enlouquecer-me. És tão perfeito, **meu** Ómega. – Ouviu o rapaz gemer e aproximou os lábios para beijar as coxas, vendo a pele arrepiada. – Delicioso, perfeito… - A boca acercou-se gradualmente daquilo que o Alfa já não conseguia resistir à tentação de provar e entre a respiração novamente alterada, ouviu um gemido descontrolado.

\- Ngh! Ah, Eren! Não… - Gemeu novamente, sentindo a força dos braços querer falhar enquanto se apoiava com as mãos nas pernas do Alfa. – Aí não… ah!

A língua continuava a mover-se contra a sua entrada, provando assim o gosto da lubrificação natural que somente um parceiro marcado ou completamente disposto a entregar-se a um Alfa, podia produzir.

O moreno ignorou os pedidos de Levi para que se detivesse, pois podia sentir através da ligação invisível que se fortaleceu entre eles, que o Ómega estava apenas com vergonha e não verdadeiramente, desconfortável com a situação.

Aliás, as palavras perderam-se entre gemidos cada vez mais audíveis e cada vez mais consumido pelas feromonas banhadas pelo desejo, reparou no momento em que o rapaz movia a cintura na sua direção, procurando mais contacto. Mais da língua dentro dele.

\- Queres mais, **meu** Ómega? – Sussurrou.

Em resposta, o rapaz com os braços trémulos e novamente com a mente nublada pelos desejos carnais puxou a última peça de roupa que restava ao Alfa. Quis tocar, acariciar sentindo o pulsar do membro contra os seus dedos enquanto tentava imitar os movimentos que viu o moreno executar antes.

Repentinamente, aproveitando a lubrificação, um dos dedos de Eren entrou no Ómega que grunhiu, deixando-se cair ligeiramente e contra a sua bochecha ficou o membro do moreno.

\- Levi… - Sussurrou. – Magoei-te?

\- Ngh… não. – Respondeu num tom baixo entre a respiração entrecortada pelos gemidos que regressaram, assim que o movimento com o dedo dentro dele recomeçou.

As sensações que percorriam o corpo do rapaz não lhe eram de todos conhecidas, mas atingiam uma intensidade que não julgava ser possível. A força falhava, a voz perdia-se entre palavras desconexas, gemidos e movimentos involuntários do próprio corpo.

Os instintos mais do que estimulados imploravam por algo mais. Não compreendia porquê, mas queria os dentes daquele Alfa no seu pescoço. Pensava em algo mais do que aqueles dedos que havia dentro dele, salivava com o simples facto de ver o membro do outro à sua frente.

Se lhe dissessem que alguma vez estaria tão desnorteado e desesperado como se sentia naquele momento, não acreditaria.

\- Cara…ngh! – Eren abriu os olhos surpreso ao sentir algo quente e molhado contra o seu membro. – Levi… hum, isso mesmo. – Inseriu mais um dedo, pois tinha a certeza que não aguentaria muito mais. – Le…Levi…

\- Hum… é bom, Alfa?

"_Puta que pariu, vou acabar por… tenho que avisar_".

\- Levi, só…ngh… só com a mão senão…ah! – Aquela língua e movimentos mesmo um pouco inexperientes, conseguiu empurrá-lo para ao limite. Ao mesmo tempo, felizmente fez o mesmo com o rapaz, atingindo com os dedos o ponto que o fez perder a força nos braços à medida que ambos gemeram desesperadamente durante o orgasmo que percorreu os dois.

Eren ainda estava a recuperar do momento de êxtase, quando viu o rapaz erguer-se e virar-se na sua direção. Por momentos, pensou que fosse ficar duro de novo, pois uma das bochechas de Levi estava manchada e ver o Ómega passou o dedo indicador e lamber, definitivamente não ajudou a controlar os pensamentos que lhe estavam a passar pela cabeça.

"_Segundo orgasmo que lhe dou, mas a julgar pelo comportamento continua a não estar totalmente saciado_", concluiu o Alfa ao ver o ar ruborizado do jovem de cabelos negros que estendeu a mão e tocou no pescoço do moreno na zona da marca, antes de deitar-se sobre o corpo do moreno.

\- Levi?

\- Hum, quero ficar assim. Não quero sair daqui. – Dizia num tom ensonado. – **Meu** Alfa.

Eren arrepiou-se com aquele tom possessivo e instintivo que detetava no outro. Aquele Ómega chamava-o, tratava-o como se fosse dele e saber disso deixava-o feliz. Sorriu e alcançou os cabelos negros com uma das mãos, acariciando-os enquanto fechava os olhos.

A Marca no seu pescoço ardia um pouco menos, demonstrando que pelo menos durante algum tempo, poderiam descansar e continuar a ignorar o que os aguardava, assim que a clareza retornasse à mente de ambos.

Se bem que mesmo os seus instintos diziam que assim que o Ómega despertasse e o procurasse novamente, teria que o marcar. Fortalecer e firmar a ligação que corria entre os dois.

* * *

\- Posso, Comandante?

O Ómega de cabelos dourados aguardava pacientemente na frente da porta do quarto do seu Alfa que há bastantes horas encontrava-se no quarto sem que o sono fosse capaz de levá-lo.

Escutar a voz do rapaz causou-lhe um misto de sensações. Antes poderiam ser apenas positivas, mas tendo em conta os recentes acontecimentos havia ressentimento e pior, havia dúvidas. Essas que apenas ficaram ainda mais vincadas, após a conversa com Mário.

Contudo, se pensou que a ausência de resposta iria demover a persistência do Ómega enganou-se e procurando algo que o distraísse dos pensamentos mais sombrios, deu permissão para que entrasse no quarto. Ao olhar de soslaio, viu um pequeno sorriso de alívio e esperança por ter conseguido, algo que provavelmente não esperava.

\- Pedi que permanecesses no quarto e que não me incomodasses. – Falou e viu o sorriso desaparecer e abaixou a cabeça quase em seguida. – Espero que exista uma boa razão para estares aqui.

\- Peço desculpa pelo incómodo. – Falou. – Mas além de estar preocupado, também achei que devia informá-lo de outra coisa.

\- Que seria?

\- O Levi não está em casa. – Disse, sentindo um nó na garganta assim que testemunhou alguns momentos de silêncio, como se o outro estivesse a interiorizar a informação.

\- Estás a dizer-me que fugiu?

\- Não exatamente. – Respondeu nervosamente. – Ele está na casa do Eren e a avaliar pelas feromonas que senti no quarto dele, acho que está na época fértil.

\- Mais um que me atraiçoa, não é assim? – Perguntou num tom áspero.

Trémulo e com passos pouco certos, aproximou-se do Alfa e deixou-se cair de joelhos perante o homem que sentado na cama ainda o encarava com indiferença e frieza. Ergueu o rosto com os olhos repletos de lágrimas e murmurou:

\- Se soubesse o quanto me arrependo. Tudo o que sempre quis desde que vim para esta casa…

\- Era divertir-te? – Interrompeu o Comandante.

\- Não! – Negou de imediato, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto. – Eu só queria que fosse feliz. – Viu o Alfa fechar os olhos, como se quisesse evitar alguma lembrança. – Eu queria fazê-lo tão feliz, como me fez a mim no dia em que decidiu trazer-me para cá e cuidar de mim. Sei que o magoei com o meu comportamento e lamento tanto, tanto… - Soluçou. – Só espero que consiga perdoar-me, mesmo que eu não mereça.

Irvin observava as lágrimas cada vez mais grossas do rapaz à sua frente que pedia perdão. Tudo lhe parecia tão terrivelmente real, embora a sua mente ainda chamasse a insinuação do Mário que questionou acerca da lealdade do Ómega que tinha à sua frente. O único que em muito tempo permitiu que se aproximasse mais dele, que o visse em dias menos bons e o consolasse com palavras e gestos de carinho. Algo que durante muito tempo considerou que apenas o deixaria fraco, mas não era assim que se sentia com a expressão reconfortante daquele Ómega. Se abdicasse disso, sentia que ia ser engolido novamente pelas trevas, pela solidão e concluiu que desta vez, não suportaria. As coisas tomariam um caminho sem regresso.

Estendeu a mão, tocando no rosto do rosto do jovem que deixou mais lágrimas caírem, enquanto roçava o rosto contra a mão e soluçava. Submissão. Gestos totalmente submissos a que sempre o habituou.

\- Queres mesmo ficar do meu lado?

\- Sim, Comandante. – Sussurrou.

\- Sob qualquer circunstância? Sem questionar nada do que faça?

\- Sempre. – Beijou a mão do homem. – Estarei sempre ao seu lado.

\- Então, sabes que o Levi agiu mal e se é tal como disseste, o Eren forçou-te a algo que não querias, mais do que nunca merece ser castigado. Não concordas?

\- Sim, senhor. – Concordou, assentindo tentando ignorar o receio que sentia por dentro.

\- Está na hora de voltares a ser o meu Ómega perfeito e… - Surpreendeu-se ao ver que o rapaz se levantava repentinamente e o abraçava. – Armin?

\- Peço desculpa, mas… acho que precisava disto. Eu não suporto vê-lo triste.

Irvin fechou os olhos, retribuindo o abraço.

\- Independentemente de tudo, não consigo deixar de pensar que és a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	34. Contagem decrescente

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X-**

* * *

**Contagem decrescente**

Dormiram por poucas horas, até que as feromonas de desejo se espalharam novamente pelo quarto e o Alfa foi o primeiro a despertar. Pelo que podia ver, o Ómega ainda se encontrava envolto no sono tranquilo, aconchegando-se mais nos seus braços apesar das sensações que muito em breve o despertariam.

Encostou o rosto aos cabelos negros desalinhados e inspirou mais uma vez o aroma delicioso, adocicado e ao mesmo tempo, apimentado. Pouco depois, viu os olhos de cor diferente revelarem-se por detrás de umas pálpebras que tardaram em abrir, assim como a visão tardou alguns momentos em focar-se.

Pese embora, a razão que o levou a acordar, Eren viu como o rapaz não estava totalmente tomado pelos efeitos das feromonas. Para essa conclusão, bastou o primeiro comentário que fez acerca de precisarem urgentemente de mudar os lençóis e também de um banho. Acabou inclusive por ser o primeiro a sair da cama e o jovem de olhos verdes notou com alguma divertimento a vergonha ainda evidente. Não só quase não o encarava nos olhos, como mesmo com o incómodo que era, vestiu uma das camisas de Eren para se cobrir.

Um Ómega em época fértil sem qualquer tipo de supressor, odiaria qualquer tipo de tecido contra a pele devido ao calor que experienciava nesse período. Porém, Levi preferia enfrentar esse desconforto do que lidar com a nudez e os olhares pouco discretos do moreno que optou também por vestir uns calções.

No entanto, o foco nas limpezas não dissipava a atmosfera de tensão sexual que pairava entre os dois. Mesmo com o jovem de cabelos negros a fazer comentários acerca da falta de jeito ou preocupação do Alfa com as limpezas. Trocaram os lençóis, mas assim que entraram na casa de banho para se colocarem debaixo do chuveiro, Eren sabia que não resistiria por mais tempo.

Precisava tocar, beijar aquela pele que já exibia marcas das suas mãos na cintura e nas coxas do Ómega, assim como pequenas manchas que de vermelhas assumiam uma coloração púrpura na zona do pescoço, torso e coxas.

"_Só falta a minha Marca nesse pescoço delicioso_", pensava o moreno, vendo o outro testar a temperatura da água com uma das mãos, antes de ser empurrado de surpresa para o interior do Box.

Encostado à parede, Levi sentiu-se corar bastante ao sentir as mãos do moreno percorrerem com avidez cada recanto do seu corpo à medida que a sua respiração se alterava. A mente preenchia-se novamente com instintos que sussurravam como toda aquela situação era perfeita e devia pedir, implorar por mais.

A camisa molhada deixou quase de imediato o seu corpo e ao sentir o Alfa encostar-se nele, concluiu que também este já não tinha qualquer roupa vestida. Fechou os olhos, embriagando-se com as feromonas que indicavam posse, desejo e tantas sensações diferentes que o Ómega apenas conseguia arfar e gemer com aqueles lábios sobre as suas costas, nos seus ombros e finalmente, contra o seu pescoço.

\- Eren…Eren… - Murmurava.

\- Diz-me o que queres, Ómega. – Sussurrou contra a orelha do rapaz.

\- Mais…

A resposta era bem mais complexa do que isso, mas era difícil pedir por algo que o próprio não compreendia muito bem. Instintivamente, tudo lhe dizia para se entregar, deixar tudo nas mãos daquele que rosnava contra a sua orelha e parecia tentar controlar-se. Um controlo que estava a desmoronar pela forma quase dolorosa como o agarrava, mas o Ómega não conseguia sentir medo desse comportamento. Só conseguia implorar para que não parasse e aliviasse aquela fornalha que queimava dentro dele, cada vez mais forte, mais devastadora.

Gemeu alto quando a mão do moreno agarrou o membro dele e começou a masturbá-lo. Em pouco tempo, reparou que atrás dele também o outro estava bastante duro, mas como não conseguia alcançá-lo, apenas podia sentir como os dedos das mãos escorregavam na parede molhada ou por vezes, procuravam os cabelos castanhos e queria puxá-los. Atraí-los de volta ao seu pescoço.

\- Ah, Eren!

\- É bom, meu Ómega? – Sussurrou, mordendo a orelha do outro que gemia cada vez mais alto e a julgar pela respiração cada vez mais descompassada, devia estar a chegar ao limite.

\- Hum…ah! Sim… - Ouviu-se dizer, abaixando o rosto com alguma vergonha, mas não sentia vontade alguma de pedir que parasse.

Os movimentos mesmo que involuntários do Ómega contra ele, apenas fizeram com que o prensasse mais contra a parede. Sentia novamente o aroma do lubrificante natural daquele que o estava a empurrar para os limites. Queria resistir. Estava a tentar com todas as forças não se perder totalmente no _tesão_ que lhe provocava com toda aquela situação.

Roçava o membro perigosamente perto de um erro que lhe poderia custar caro.

Se ajustasse um pouco mais a posição, entraria nele com toda a facilidade, não duvidava disso. Essa possibilidade estava a enlouquecê-lo. Queria perder-se naquele _tesão_ que crescia cada vez mais.

\- Alfa...ngh… - Dizia entre gemidos e ao senti-lo começar a estremecer, soube que estava no limite.

\- Vá, meu Ómega. Deixa-te levar. – Sussurrou, lambendo a orelha dele e ao mesmo tempo que arqueou mais o corpo contra Eren deixou escapar um gemido bem alto que não se fez ouvir sozinho, pois o outro também se deixou afetar pela situação.

Ainda estava a recuperar-se de mais um orgasmo, quando viu o Ómega mover-se um pouco. A mão não ia na direção dele, mas avaliando pelo ar ausente que via nos orbes desiguais era um gesto instintivo. Deu por si a acompanhá-lo e logo notou que ambos colocavam um dedo dentro dele, que entrou facilmente devido ao lubrificante natural, mas que empurrava para dentro o que Eren tinha deixado escapar contra as coxas e bem perto de onde ambos queriam chegar.

Esse gesto parecia tranquilizar bastante o Ómega. Bem mais do que o orgasmo que acabava de ter e ver como estava desejoso de tê-lo dentro dele, fez com que Eren puxasse os cabelos negros do rapaz e teria mordido o pescoço não fosse a campainha ressoar pela casa e Levi ter-lhe dado com a cabeça no nariz ao assustar-se com o som repentino.

\- _Puta_ que pariu… - Praguejou Eren. – Quem é que acha que é uma boa ideia aparecer em minha casa quando estou com o **meu** Ómega? – Ouviu-se rosnar enquanto o som insistente da campainha continuava e Levi sentiu um frio no estômago.

Subitamente, toda a névoa de desejo e concentrar-se somente no moreno, deixava de fazer sentido. Passou rapidamente debaixo do chuveiro, ignorando o estado pouco recetivo do Alfa à ideia de saírem dali. Com os cabelos ainda a pingar, saiu em busca de uma toalha e secando-se com alguma pressa, em seguida, procurou uma das camisas de Eren.

\- Levi, eles que toquem o quanto quiserem. – Falou, passando também rapidamente por água antes de sair do box. – Se alguém se atrever a entrar, vai ser desfeito pelos meus punhos. Eles que experimentem. – Ameaçou entre os dentes, exalando feromonas territoriais.

\- Eu acho que ele sabe. – Falou Levi, colocando uma camisola cinzenta do outro e sentindo como a consciência e instintos de preservação afloravam. – _Merda_… eu nunca devia ter ficado aqui.

\- Arrependes-te de ter estado… comigo? – Perguntou o Alfa num tom quase desolado.

\- Não, idiota! – Respondeu. – Mas nunca devíamos ter ficado aqui. Agora, vão querer levar-te e eu… - Arrepiou-se. – Eu não posso voltar… ele vai…

\- Ninguém vai levar-te. – Assegurou o Alfa.

O Ómega queria acreditar nas palavras confiantes do moreno, abraçá-lo novamente e pedir ao tempo que parasse. Queria encontrar uma solução fácil, mas nada na sua vida funcionava dessa forma por isso, podia já perceber o gosto amargo na boca. Por ter cometido a loucura de procurar aquele Alfa, apenas porque não suportava a agonia atiçada pelos seus instintos, agora podiam estar condenados. Aceitar que podia sofrer consequências não era tão difícil, se soubesse que estava sozinho, mas este não era o caso.

À medida que via o Alfa vestir-se, procurava um cenário menos gravoso para o moreno. Nenhum deles terminaria bem, se Eren abrisse por aquela porta e se expusesse perante os outros. Ele não podia sair. Não pela porta da frente, pelo menos.

"_Eu posso ganhar tempo, mas ele tem que sair daqui_", concluiu, agarrando o braço de Eren.

\- Sai por uma janela ou porta traseira. Tens que ir para longe. – Falou.

Pasmo com a mensagem implícita daquelas palavras, o Alfa respondeu:

\- Nunca. Nunca te deixaria para trás.

\- Esta não é a hora de pensares em mim. A tua vida pode estar irremediavelmente condenada, se quiseres ficar comigo. – Falou nervosamente. – Eu nunca devia ter vindo aqui. Nunca devia… - Olhou para a Marca dos seus dentes, bastante visível num lado do pescoço do Alfa e por alguma razão que não podia explicar, a sensação de posse intensificava-se, mas também a vontade de tirar o outro dali. – Não podes correr este risco por minha causa.

O Alfa desviou-se momentaneamente, indo até ao guarda-fatos e pegou em dois casacos longos de cor escura. Atirou um deles na direção do Ómega e vestiu rapidamente o outro.

\- Vem comigo. – Falou, agarrando a mão do rapaz. – Foge comigo, agora.

Com o coração acelerado, os olhos diferentes focaram-se nos verdes por breves instantes, antes de apertar a mão do moreno e assentir. Sendo quase puxado pelo Alfa, dirigiram-se a uma das divisões da traseira da casa e após um olhar pela lateral de uma janela, Eren assentiu e abriu a mesma devagar.

Tudo se movia vagarosamente e assim que a corrente gélida adentrou, Levi quis convencer-se que não era o medo de serem apanhados que lhe roubava o fôlego. Como se fosse difícil respirar ao pensar nas consequências que haveria ao serem apanhados.

Contudo, ainda que os seus receios se vincassem cada vez mais, bastou ver os orbes verdes acompanhados de uma mão e as palavras sussurradas:

\- Confia em mim.

O jovem de cabelos negros estendeu novamente a mão para que o outro o ajudasse a descer pela janela e aproximar-se de uma das árvores que havia na traseira da casa. O ar estava bem mais frio do que recordava, quando tinha saído. Como se cortasse a pele e ao pousar os pés descalços sobre o ramo da árvore, teve receio de escorregar.

Queria focar-se somente nos movimentos do Alfa, mas a verdade é que via à distância as luzes na frente da casa. As cores que reconhecia como sendo sirenes. As mesmas que viu na televisão na casa de Carla e também nas ruas de Sina no dia que se seguiu logo ao ataque por parte da Tropa de Exploração.

\- Levi. – Murmurou Eren novamente para chamar a atenção do rapaz para que passassem para o outro ramo, antes de arriscar a descida.

Antes de seguir o Alfa, olhou de soslaio para a casa ao lado, concluindo que estando as luzes acesas, uma delas no seu quarto, era óbvio que sabiam que não estava em casa. Eles sabiam.

Ouviu Eren sussurrar para chamá-lo mais uma vez e enquanto assentia, olhou mais uma vez na direção das sirenas e desta vez, viu um estranho brilho que o fez, agarrar o casaco do Alfa. Este que então notou que realmente a fuga pelas traseiras da casa tinha sido demasiado fácil.

Tão fácil que só poderia haver alguém à espera desse movimento e nessa fração de segundos, apenas teve tempo de agarrar Levi e virar as costas contra o objeto que o atingiu nas costas. Não aparentava ser uma bala vulgar, mas algo que se cravava na sua pele de forma dolorosa, mas ao mesmo tempo, limitava os movimentos dos seus músculos. Ainda assim, conseguiu impedir a queda perigosa de ambos e protegeu Levi ao cair de costas no chão e deixando o Ómega sobre ele.

\- Eren? – O rapaz ergueu-se de imediato, vendo que o Alfa se queixava e tocou no rosto do Alfa, rosnando ao escutar passos aproximarem-se.

\- É o seu Ómega, correto Comandante? – Indagou um soldado com a farda da polícia militar.

\- Sim, é. – Confirmou o homem com um meio sorriso, perante o cenário à sua frente.

\- Le…Levi.

\- Eren. – Voltou a atenção para o moreno, acariciando o rosto dele. – O que tens?

De alguma forma que não podia explicar, podia quase dizer com certeza absoluta que sabia o que Eren sentia. Uma sensação dolorosa e desnorteante. O rapaz não imaginava que aquele era um dos efeitos da Marca, que embora não estivesse também no seu pescoço, era suficiente que estivesse no seu parceiro para partilhar parte das sensações. A intensidade não era a mesma, mas imaginar que o moreno estivesse em agonia, estava a preocupá-lo.

\- Não achas que está na hora de voltar para casa, meu anjo? – Questionou o Comandante e nesse momento, mais do que o olhar de ódio de Levi, o que mais ressoou foi o rosnar do moreno ao mesmo tempo que se forçava a levantar e espalhava as feromonas carregadas de hostilidade.

\- Afasta-te do meu Ómega! – Falou, levantando-se mesmo um pouco zonzo, vendo o olhar estupefacto dos soldados da polícia militar.

Contudo, o Comandante mantinha a calma e o sorriso confiante.

\- Queres mesmo desafiar-me, Eren? – Indagou, vendo o Ómega dividir a atenção entre a preocupação com o moreno e mantê-lo afastado do Comandante. - O que achas que…?

Não teve a oportunidade de terminar a frase, pois Eren passou na frente do Ómega e avançou na direção de Irvin que simplesmente fez um gesto discreto com a mão. A reação dos soldados foi imediata. Mais disparos e os Alfas lançaram-se sobre o moreno para pará-lo, impedindo que chegasse ao Comandante.

Contudo, não esperavam que o jovem de olhos verdes exibisse tamanha violência. Nem julgavam que fosse capaz, tendo em conta os químicos que já deveriam correr nas suas veias. Só que mesmo esse fator, não impediu Eren de atacar com ferocidade aqueles que se encontravam no seu caminho. Um golpe atrás do outro. Podia escutar-se o som de fraturas, o sangue manchava a erva decorada também um leve manto branco que se formara com as temperaturas mais geladas que se faziam sentir.

As feromonas cada vez mais hostis, alimentadas pela fúria de ter outro Alfa a reclamar o que sabia ser seu por direito empurravam-no para o confronto. Não deixaria que lhe tirassem o seu Ómega e nem que impossibilitassem a fuga de ambos.

Eram quatro Alfas apenas contra um, mas dois deles encontravam-se em claras dificuldades quando Eren recebeu o primeiro golpe certeiro no rosto que o fez perder momentaneamente o equilíbrio.

Nesse momento, Levi que se manteve paralisado durante o confronto, incerto quanto ao que fazer, reagiu instintivamente. Momentos antes tinha notado um gesto estranho do Alfa, como se pretendesse retirar algo de um dos bolsos do casaco. Ao tocar num dos bolsos do seu casaco, o rapaz de cabelos negros entendeu de imediato que era o Alfa quem deveria estar armado. Ele contava com aquele punhal no bolso, mas na pressa para saírem, provavelmente teria trocado os casacos.

Portanto, correu até ao seu Alfa para espanto do Comandante que observou como o rapaz agia sem qualquer receio e mais do que isso, viu destreza e como cada golpe era preciso e possivelmente fatal. Recordava os rumores que Mike lhe tinha contado, acerca daquele pequeno Ómega ter sido utilizado algumas vezes em ringues ilegais na Cidade das Trevas, mas sempre pensou que se tratasse de uma piada. Ou pelo menos, que a ser verdade, apenas o fizessem para que fosse ridicularizado. Porém, começava a desconfiar que isso podia não ser verdade. Mesmo contando com o elemento surpresa de Alfas que não esperavam aquele tipo de reação, Irvin teria que admitir que o rapaz era bem mais perigoso do que tinha imaginado.

Em pouco tempo, viu quatro Alfas a sangrar. Apresentavam ferimentos profundos e o Ómega mantinha-se na frente do Alfa com a respiração alterada, mas numa posição ofensiva e exalava feromonas agressivas, desafiadoras.

Se não visse com os seus próprios olhos, provavelmente jamais acreditaria em algo assim.

"_O meu Armin tinha razão, quando me alertou. Quando me disse que ele enfrentou o Nile não quis acreditar, mas agora vi do que é capaz…_", concluiu.

\- Comandante, o filho do Dr. Jaeger está marcado. – Disse um dos Alfas feridos que se aproximou do Comandante que rapidamente procurou confirmar o que acabavam de lhe dizer.

Com a escuridão não era tão fácil ver e a agitação das feromonas também não facilitavam a tarefa, mas era verdade. Se dissipasse a hostilidade, possessividade e territorialidade que pairavam no ar, podia notar as feromonas de alguém marcado, mas…

\- És mais ridículo do que pensava, Eren. – Concluiu Irvin. – Deixaste que o Ómega te marcasse e não o contrário?

Em choque os Alfas constaram que de facto era isso que tinha acontecido. O Ómega não estava marcado, mas o Alfa sim. O que era algo impensável, anormal e tabu na sociedade em que viviam. O Alfa escolhia o Ómega, era ele que colocava a Marca em primeiro lugar e posteriormente autorizava o parceiro a fazer o mesmo. Nunca o contrário. Jamais o contrário.

O contrário representava fraqueza. O contrário era alvo de escárnio. O contrário era errado.

Quanto a Levi notou a mudança na atmosfera à sua volta. Os Alfas não queriam prosseguir com o conflito, estavam mais preocupados com o comentário acerca da Marca. Aquele conceito que lhe era abstrato e que apenas ouviu uma breve explicação de Carla que lhe prometeu falar mais do assunto, assim que tivesse oportunidade.

"_Marca?_", questionou-se, olhando para Eren e ouvindo a respiração cada vez mais difícil, mas inevitavelmente os seus olhos voltaram ao pescoço do Alfa, notando a marca dos seus dentes bem vincadas na pele morena, "_Ah… será que eu…? Não, eu não sabia. Eu pensei que era algo normal…_".

Irvin notou o ar confuso do Ómega e apenas se sentiu ainda mais divertido com a situação, pois só podia concluir uma coisa. Ele não fazia ideia do que tinha feito.

\- Levi, Eren!

Era a voz de Armin que retirou o rapaz de cabelos negros dos seus pensamentos confusos. Viu quando o loiro se ia aproximar, mas o Comandante agarrou-o pela camisola e encostou uma arma à cabeça do Ómega.

Levi sentiu-se gelar por completo e notou a tensão também de Eren que já não conseguia manter-se de pé ou conter as queixas de dor. Porém, mesmo naquele misto de sensações, conseguiu discernir a situação e tal como o seu parceiro, não queria acreditar no que via.

\- Acabou a brincadeira. – Falou o Comandante. – Ou vens comigo agora ou depois de explodir a cabeça do teu amigo, esse Alfa ridículo será o próximo.

\- Não te atreverias. – Falou com a garganta seca e viu-o passar o dedo perto do gatilho enquanto Armin mostrava uma expressão de pânico com lágrimas nos olhos que fechou como se esperasse que o Alfa premisse o gatilho.

O que deveria fazer?

Antes da chegada de Armin estava disposto a arriscar, matar aqueles Alfas e até mesmo o Comandante se ousasse aproximar-se. Pretendia encontrar uma forma de levar Eren que mesmo cada vez mais desorientado, acreditava que seria capaz de escapar com ele. Estava disposto a apostar nisso, mas agora com a vida de Armin em jogo hesitava.

As ideias audaciosas e extremamente improváveis de pôr em prática eram rasgadas pela realidade. Mesmo que fosse capaz de derrubar os Alfas, levar Eren nas condições cada vez mais deterioradas em que se encontrava seria muito difícil.

Tal como temeu desde do momento em que bateram na porta da casa de Eren, o futuro estava condenado. Não existia uma saída. A hipótese que tiveram, desperdiçaram-na com horas de sono na cama de onde não quis sair, onde negou toda a situação.

E agora, via-se encurralado e prestes a condenar a vida de Eren e também de Armin que chorava e soluçava, pedindo perdão. O olhar do Comandante não se alterou e Levi sabia que mesmo com a ligação entre ele e o Ómega de cabelos loiros, Irvin não hesitaria. Iria cumprir as ameaças e a sangue frio assistiria à morte de Armin e também de Eren.

Teria as mãos, a consciência manchada de sangue.

Trocou um último olhar com Eren que apesar do estado cada vez mais debilitado, tentou acenar negativamente. Ele queria insistir, lutar mesmo assim, mas o Ómega não era capaz de arriscar. Não quando podia assistir a uma execução à sua frente. Não o podia perder ali. Teria que ceder para ganhar tempo e encontrar uma outra solução que naquele momento não existia.

Não iria desistir, mas naquele momento tinha que recuar.

Deixou cair o punhal no chão e antes que Eren pudesse dizer-lhe para não ceder, os Alfas feridos avançaram sobre ele para imobilizá-lo enquanto Levi paralisado, fechava os olhos depois de ver como a arma tinha sido afastada da cabeça de Armin que se deixou cair de joelhos.

\- Lindo menino, agora vamos para casa. Temos muito que conversar.

Puxado pelo braço, apenas viu de soslaio como colocavam Eren dentro de um carro e pouco depois estavam dentro da casa do Comandante que disse algo num tom baixo a Armin e em seguida, empurrou o rapaz de cabelos negros. Esse que sentia dores de cabeça, náuseas e cuja mente desesperava-se por ausentar-se da realidade. Não queria acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Não queria pensar nas consequências de tudo aquilo. Não sua mente não encontrava saídas, soluções ou cenários que pudessem resolver os problemas criados.

Segurou as lágrimas enquanto era empurrado até ao escritório e em seguida para uma porta que sempre viu fechada num dos cantos daquela divisão. Armin chegou a dizer-lhe uma vez que era uma porta que dava acesso a uma cave, mas onde não estavam autorizados a entrar.

Contudo, naquele dia o Comandante parecia pronto a fazer uma exceção e por isso, depois de abrir a porta deu um forte empurrão ao rapaz que acabou por cair nos degraus que não esperava encontrar. Um pouco desorientado percebeu que ainda faltavam mais alguns degraus e tentou levantar-se antes que os passos do Alfa se acercassem novamente.

Porém, a escuridão, humidade e todas as sensações estavam a desorienta-lo. Daí que tenha recebido mais um empurrão até alcançar o fim dos degraus, sentindo o chão gelado debaixo do corpo e os passos ao seu lado que pararam por alguns instantes, antes de uma pequena vela acender-se.

\- Levanta-te e tira a roupa. – Ouviu a voz grave dizer.

Ergueu-se com alguma dificuldade e tentou perceber no que consistia aquele espaço tão diferente do resto da casa. Era bem mais gélido, aparentemente bem menos cuidado e que deveria ter estado fechado por muito tempo a julgar pelo cheiro que havia no ar.

No entanto, também notava um aroma subliminar. Aliás, aromas muito diversificados de feromonas que pareciam pertencer a um passado distante, mas que dizia que naquele local já teriam estado vários Ómegas diferentes.

\- Não ouviste o que disse? – Bateu-lhe no rosto. – Tira a roupa!

Optando por não contrariar com as mãos trémulas, alcançou o fecho do casaco que retirou, ficando apenas com uma das camisolas de Eren tinha vestido depois de sair do banho.

\- Tira tudo e fica de joelhos no chão.

Com um nó na garganta, começou a retirar a camisola e viu que o Comandante se afastava por breves instantes. A camisola caiu no chão e tentando não denunciar o quanto aquela situação o estava a deixar tenso, controlou a respiração e pousou os joelhos no chão. As mãos moviam-se com algum nervosismo à sua frente, tentando também esconder parte da sua nudez.

Pouco depois os passos retornavam e pararam atrás dele. Em seguida, sentiu como lhe colocava algo ao pescoço e tendo em conta a corrente, depressa percebeu que se tratava de uma coleira.

\- A partir de hoje, não te levantas mais. – Falou num tom baixo. – Vais andar sempre de quatro no chão, como a _puta_ que és. – Apertou mais a coleira, aproximando a boca da orelha do Ómega. - Levanta-te uma só vez e garanto-te que ficas sem as pernas. Entendeste?

Engoliu em seco, optando por responder:

\- Sim, senhor.

\- Simplesmente nojento. – Murmurou, afastando-se para observar o Ómega. – Só cheiras àquele Alfa… esse que tem os dias contados, assim como todos os amiguinhos dele.

\- Não… eu pensei que…

\- Que só por teres vindo comigo, eu iria perdoar o que fizeste?! – Berrou e puxou o rapaz pelos cabelos que queixou-se, enquanto era arrastado pelo chão áspero e gelado que ia arranhando a sua pele exposta.

Parou diante de uma mesa de metal.

\- Pões as patas sobre a mesa. – Falou e o rapaz sentia-se tremer por completo, entre o pânico do que pudesse acontecer e também pela humilhação de estar sem roupa e ser arrastado daquela forma.

Não queria ir contra ao que lhe era dito, pelo receio das consequências que isso podia trazer a outros, mas começava a duvidar. Até onde seria capaz de aguentar. Não suportava estar nas mãos daquele Alfa. Ser exposto e tocado por outro Alfa que não aquele por quem queria chamar, mas mordia a própria língua para se conter.

Obedeceu e pôs as mãos sobre a mesa de metal, ficando de joelhos.

\- Queres garantir pelo menos a vida dos amigos do Eren, hum? O que dizes? Queres ou não? Responde, _puta_!

\- Sim… - Murmurou.

\- Vais ter que fazer mais do que isso. Vais ter que implorar. – Falou, agarrando novamente nos cabelos negros e forçando o rosto do rapaz contra a mesa de metal. – Um deslize aqui e asseguro-te que… deixa ver… posso começar pela mãe dele?

\- Não… por favor… - Pediu, sentindo sangue escorrer do nariz e teve direito a mais um golpe violento contra a mesa.

\- Achas que isso é o suficiente?! – Disse num tom de voz alto, ouvindo o rapaz tossir e cuspir algum sangue. – Pede, _puta_! Pede! Implora pela vida de todos aqueles que vão morrer por tua culpa! Porque tu não soubeste ser uma _puta_ agradecida depois de tudo o que fiz por ti!

\- Por favor… por favor… - Dizia entre a tosse e o sangue que lhe escorria pelo rosto.

\- Tens a certeza que queres mesmo que poupe a vida deles? Tens mesmo a certeza?! – Falou novamente quase aos gritos perto da orelha do Ómega que se sentia cada vez mais nauseado e com mais dores de cabeça.

\- Si…sim, senhor. Por favor… - Murmurava.

\- Pois muito bem. – Largou os cabelos negros e distanciou-se por breves instantes antes de voltar e desta vez, colocar-se na frente da mesa do lado oposto. – Estica as mãos sobre a mesa.

Levi obedeceu, estendendo as mãos sobre a mesa e viu o outro pousar a vela que proporcionava uma iluminação reduzida, mas suficiente para ver o ar completamente doentio daquele que à sua frente, parecia divertir-se com o seu sofrimento.

Em seguida, viu um alicate na mão do Alfa que aproximou-o dos dedos do rapaz, dizendo:

\- Vamos ver se tens unhas suficientes para todos aqueles que queres salvar e que vão morrer, assim que te recusares a sacrificares-te por eles. – Prendeu a unha do polegar da mão direita no alicate. – Vamos começar. Primeiro, a Sasha, não é? Responde!

\- Sim, senhor. – Respondeu e em seguida, viu o sorriso aumentar à medida que num movimento rápido arrancava a unha e fez o Ómega morder o lábio com demasiada força para não deixar escapar um grito de dor.

\- A Sasha fica salva por enquanto, mas vamos ver. O próximo. – Prendeu a outra unha com o alicate. – Connie, não é?

\- Si…sim, senh…AHH! – Desta vez foi apanhado desprevenido e além do grito de dor, sentiu as lágrimas começarem a escorrer pelo rosto.

\- Oh, parece que não saiu bem por inteiro. Vamos tentar que tentar de novo. – Disse, vendo o Ómega fechar os olhos. – Quero que fiques de olhos abertos! Quero que vejas, Levi. Quero que vejas o quanto me fazes sofrer com estas coisas que fazes. Eu gosto tanto de ti, mas tu obrigas-me a fazer estas coisas.

As palavras doentias acompanharam-no a cada unha que foi dolorosamente arrancada, após ter sido dito o nome de quem tencionava proteger com tudo aquilo. As lágrimas continuaram a escorrer pelo rosto do Ómega que não conseguiu conter as queixas de dor, mas não tentou recolher uma só vez as mãos com receio do que pudesse acontecer. Preferiu suportar até ver todos os dedos das mãos ensanguentados e sem unhas.

Pensava que o Alfa já estivesse satisfeito com o que tinha feito, quando voltou a colocar-se atrás dele enquanto cobria os olhos do rapaz com uma faixa negra.

Repentinamente, ouviu-se uma leve batida na porta daquela cave.

\- Podes entrar, Armin.

Pouco depois, Levi escutou os passos do outro Ómega descerem os degraus. Este que também trazia uma vela para se orientar e aproximou-se da mesa de metal com um recipiente, de onde saía uma fumaça, indicando que o líquido no interior estava bem quente.

\- Aqui tem, Comandante. – Ouviu a voz do outro.

\- Só um momento. – Falou Irvin, assustando o rapaz de cabelos negros quando subitamente o Alfa pegou nele e colocou-o sobre a mesa. – De quatro, _puta_. – Viu o rapaz tremer, sobretudo nos braços pois as mãos ainda deviam estar bastante doloridas. – Sabes Armin porque se costuma cobrir os olhos?

\- Não, Comandante.

\- Dizem que remover um dos sentidos, intensifica os restantes. – Comentou distraidamente. – Vamos testar e ver se é realmente verdade. – Afastou bem as pernas do Ómega que se queixou e se sentiu cada vez mais humilhado, mas não sabia o que fazer. – Dá-me o chá, Armin e… hum, acho que essa vela aí está com bastante cera desperdiçada…

\- O que quer que faça, Comandante?

\- Pode ser que a cor da cera seja um ótimo substituto do sangue que agora está nos dedos dele, não achas? O Levi vai-se manter bem quietinho, já que não quer estragar tudo o que conseguiu até agora, não é assim?

\- Sim, senhor. – Murmurou com a voz trémula, pedindo para que tivesse entendido mal a insinuação daquelas palavras.

\- Gostas de chá, não é?

\- Sim, senhor. – Respondeu.

\- Preferência por algum sabor? – Perguntou, erguendo o recipiente e fazendo sinal a Armin para esperar um pouco.

\- Não, senhor…

\- Hum, gostas do chá bem quente, suponho. Sobretudo com o frio que agora faz lá fora. – Assentiu na direção do Ómega loiro e ao mesmo tempo que verteu o líquido quente sobre a entrada de Levi, este também sentiu a cera quente cair sobre um dos dedos sem unhas.

Perdeu a força nos braços, mas não recolheu as mãos enquanto ouvia as ameaças do Alfa entre os gritos que lhe escapavam pela dor que o atravessava. O chá estava a ferver e a queimá-lo, assim como a cera que continuava a pingar sobre os seus dedos, uns atrás dos outros.

Sem remorso ou qualquer hesitação, a tortura prosseguiu até ao momento em que apenas se escutava os soluços e choro mais contido e rouco de Levi que se tinha deixado cair sobre a mesa de metal ensanguentada e suja de chá que se mistura também a cera das velas.

\- Vou retirar-me. – Ouviu a voz do Alfa. – Guarda apenas isto e depois deixa tudo tal como está, até que te dê alguma ordem em contrário.

\- Sim, senhor. – Armin respondeu e os dois Ómegas escutaram os passos do Alfa distanciarem-se, subindo os degraus e por fim, fechando a porta.

Incapaz de se mover, receando algum assomo que piorasse a dor que sentia, Levi apenas escutava os passos à sua volta. O silêncio cada vez mais pesado, apenas frisava aquilo que o rapaz com heterocromia desconfiou a partir do momento em que o comportamento do outro parecia totalmente diferente, desde que tinham entrado em casa.

\- Foste tu que lhe contaste que estava na casa do Eren. – Falou com a voz rouca. – Ele nunca teve intenções de disparar a arma que te apontou à cabeça. Tu estás com ele.

As afirmações pareciam ter caído no vazio.

Com a venda negra nos olhos também não podia ver a expressão do outro e portanto, pensou que teria que contentar-se com o silêncio quando ao fim de um bom tempo, ouviu um… riso?

\- És mais inteligente do que pensei. – Era a voz divertida do outro. – Vês? Eu disse-te que ele acabaria por compreender que não vales nada, que não estamos no mesmo patamar. Aquele Alfa é meu! Só meu! – Riu de forma que arrepiou Levi. Soava-lhe a loucura, a alguém completamente desequilibrado. – Pensaste que o ias tirar de mim, mas olha só para ti… completamente ridículo.

\- Até ao dia que descubra que estiveste com o Jean. – Rebateu o outro. – Se é que já não sabe, mas prefere não ver…

\- Ele não vai acreditar em nada do que digas. Ele confia em mim, sempre confiou. – Afirmava num tom que lhe soava doentio. – Eu disse-lhe que se me ameaçasse, tu hesitarias como o otário que és. Lembras-te, Levi quando me disseste que não podia ficar em cima do muro? Não podia ficar dos dois lados ao mesmo tempo? Lembras-te quando quiseste que tomasse uma decisão? Pois, muito bem… esta é a minha decisão. Ficar ao lado daquele que me deu tudo e que só me quer a mim! – Riu novamente. – E em breve, vai cansar-se de ti de uma vez. Aliás, devias ter visto como olhava para ti… como se fosses nojento… e és, porque vens de um sítio sujo e podre como a Cidade das Trevas. Como pudeste pensar que alguém tão ridículo, burro e sujo iria ocupar um lugar que sempre me pertenceu a mim?

\- És tão ou mais doente do que ele… - Murmurou, recordando as palavras de Hanji que o avisou que o Comandante no passado tinha levado outros Ómegas à loucura.

\- Eu consigo sempre o que quero. Sou perfeito e tu és patético, apenas isso. – Falou o loiro, distanciando-se. – Aproveita bem este buraco onde estás, porque segundo o meu Alfa vais apodrecer e morrer aqui dentro.

Parte dele ainda quis que Armin negasse as suas suspeitas, mas depois daquelas palavras era óbvio que o Ómega loiro tinha feito a sua escolha. Optou por ficar ao lado daquele Alfa doentio e atraiçoá-lo não só a ele, como também os amigos. Ajudou a condenar o Eren e com certeza, não mostraria um pingo de consideração pelos outros amigos.

Para ele era mais importante ter um Alfa que lhe desse a vida confortável que sempre quis. Queria continuar a ser considerado perfeito e o escolhido por aquele Alfa. O resto não importava. O resto não tinha qualquer tipo de importância.

Ele desligou-se de todo o resto.

As memórias traziam-lhe as palavras do seu antigo proprietário. Aquelas que lhe diziam que quanto mais depressa fechasse e eliminasse qualquer sentimento ridículo pelos outros, melhor seria a sua capacidade de pensar friamente e consequentemente sobreviver.

"_Mas se me desligar tal como ele, a vida, o bem-estar dos outros deixarão de ser importantes. Seria também desistir de tudo o que o Eren me faz sentir… será que quero mesmo abdicar de tudo isso? Será que consigo?_", acenou negativamente, "_Não quero… não quero perder alguém que diz ter estado à minha espera. Alguém que acho que também esperei toda a minha vida…_".

* * *

Jean abriu os olhos vagarosamente, vendo a claridade subtil que tocava nos lençóis. O lado normalmente ocupado pelo companheiro estava vazio e essa falta do calor confortável ao seu lado também o despertou mais cedo que o normal. O relógio mostrava isso mesmo, mas sabia que seria incapaz de continuar na cama, sobretudo quando esta apenas o recordava que tinha dormido sozinho.

Num primeiro momento, sentou-se na cama e parte dele continuava a questionar-se acerca do comportamento do parceiro. Queria dizer-lhe que estava a exagerar e ordenar ao Ómega que parasse de evitá-lo e obrigá-lo a voltar ao normal.

Contudo, sempre que surgiam esses pensamentos, os instintos recriminavam-no pela forma como tinha tratado alguém que jurou proteger e amar. Em circunstância alguma, deveria ter erguido a mão na direção dele. Uma pontada no peito tomava lugar dentro dele, sempre que recordava o olhar repleto de lágrimas, mágoa e repulsa também visíveis nas suas feromonas.

Depois daquele momento, Marco praticamente correu para longe dele, trancando-se no quarto que deixavam para os hóspedes. Tentou pedir-lhe perdão através da porta, mas além do choro que escutava no interior, não veio qualquer resposta. Nem mesmo quando pediu que viesse comer ou pelo menos abrisse a porta para que lhe desse qualquer coisa para não ficar de estômago vazio.

No fim, deixou-o sozinho e concluiu que possivelmente seria melhor não forçar a situação e deixar que ambos se acalmassem. Embora na mente do Alfa continuasse a urgência em resolver aquilo o mais rapidamente possível para que pudessem deixar aquela casa, Sina e refugiar-se algures em Maria. Se permanecesse onde estava, seria uma questão de tempo até que exigissem a sua presença numa guerra com a qual não desejava qualquer envolvimento.

Não lutaria por Sina e Rose, mas também não o faria por Maria.

A razão para ter escolhido a polícia militar relacionava-se diretamente com o facto de ser o ramo militar em que era possível uma maior estabilidade e segurança. Nunca ou raramente eram convocados para o combate, apesar de serem os soldados com o melhor desempenho durante a formação militar. Conhecidos por serem a guarda real de Sina, a que tinha o maior prestígio e a honra de proteger as personalidades mais importantes da região.

Todos os que se incluíam nesse ramo militar nunca esperaram ser chamados para o combate e muito menos ver-se envolvido numa guerra, na opinião do Alfa, estupidamente iniciada e que com certeza, derramaria demasiado sangue.

Ele queria uma vida tranquila, estável e em segurança sem preocupações. Apenas isso.

Não obstante, o cenário de guerra veio deitar tudo por terra. Sabia que iria receber uma convocatória oficial do exército para as linhas de combate e antes que isso acontecesse, pretendia desaparecer.

Com isso em mente, deixou a cama e com os pés descalços, percorreu o caminho que o levou até à cozinha, levando numa das mãos, o telemóvel onde viu algumas mensagens de alguns colegas de trabalho preocupados com a perspetiva de uma guerra e a questionarem o que deviam fazer, agora que tinha a convocatória em mãos.

\- Estás _fodido_, apenas isso. - Murmurou ao ler a mensagem de um colega desesperado que ainda assim, não colocava a hipótese de desertar.

Entre as mensagens, uma delas prendeu a sua atenção. Havia um link para uma notícia recente e uma das palavras-chave era Jaeger. Portanto, movido pela curiosidade, selecionou o link e esperou que a página carregasse pacientemente enquanto retirava um iogurte do frigorífico.

Ao mesmo tempo que encostava o frasco aos lábios, o título da notícia expandia-se, mostrando a imagem de alguém algemado a ser colocado num carro da polícia…

\- Eren?

Quase se engasgou com o conteúdo ao procurar ler rapidamente a descrição e entender o que teria acontecido. A notícia com o título "A vergonha da família Jaeger" contava uma história em que dizia que ao contrário do pai, Eren que nunca tinha sido um cidadão exemplar mostrou mais uma vez ser uma desilusão, mas desta vez com traços de grande gravidade. Segundo o que era narrado, ele teria seduzido e tentado apropriar-se do Ómega que pertencia ao Comandante Smith, chegando inclusive a tentar atacar o mesmo, quando este somente quis recolher o que lhe pertencia.

Evidentemente, a notícia (nada objetiva) aproveitava também a ocasião para relembrar que o Ómega também teria alguma culpa, dado que a sua origem da Cidade das Trevas só poderia ter comportamentos moralmente inaceitáveis que desviaram mais um Alfa do caminho certo.

Destacaram também o comportamento do Comandante que mesmo numa situação como aquelas manteve a postura e pediu apenas que levassem o Alfa para a cadeia, onde aguardaria a pena que podia ser algo que o aprisionasse por alguns anos ou até mesmo uma pena agravada pelo facto de haver um militar envolvido no processo. O que nesse caso conduzia à pena de morte.

Fechou a notícia e procurou nos contactos o número de Annie, mas por mais que ligasse, a loira não atendia. Tentou também a Mikasa que deveria saber se a companheira como advogada podia dar alguma informação acerca do que tinha acontecido e o que estavam a fazer para tirar Eren da cadeia. Se é que isso era possível, tendo em conta a gravidade da situação.

A partir do momento que alguém com carreira militar estava envolvido num processo, basicamente condenava a pessoa incluída na mesma situação. Principalmente, se o militar pertencesse a uma hierarquia tão alta, como era o caso do Comandante.

As tentativas infrutíferas levaram-no então a contactar a mãe do amigo que também não atendeu, o que apenas intensificou a sua preocupação.

Deixou o iogurte sobre a mesa da cozinha e com passos rápidos, decidiu avisar o parceiro antes que este acordasse e ficasse agitado desnecessariamente.

"_Desnecessariamente?_", indagou com um sorriso amargo, "_Realmente sou tão bom amigo que estou a ponderar esconder toda esta história do Marco, pelo menos até estarmos longe daqui…sim é o melhor_", concluiu quando parou na frente da porta do quarto e preparava-se para bater na porta, quando apenas ao encostar a mão, sentiu a porta abrir-se sem esforço, "_Ele saiu e não me cruzei com ele? Será que está na casa de ban..._".

\- Marco? - Chamou, indo na direção da casa de banho privada que podia ser acedida através de uma pequena porta no quarto.

Vazio.

Ele não estava lá e nem o quarto tinha feromonas recentes, o que indicava que o Ómega teria saído há horas atrás.

Entretanto, Marco que saiu de casa e tentou contactar alguns amigos notou como todos pareciam ter desaparecido do mapa. Começando pelos amigos em Maria e quando se dirigiu à casa da mãe de Eren, apenas encontrou a residência vazia e vigiada pela polícia militar.

Procurando não atrair as atenções, não se manteve muito tempo no local, questionando-se sobre o que poderia fazer para tirar Eren da cadeia. Nem queria acreditar na notícia quando a viu a meio da noite, enquanto preparava as coisas para sair. Saber daquilo apenas o apressou ainda mais, mas ao constatar que não conseguia contactar nem ver nenhum dos amigos, deduziu que algo mais grave estaria a acontecer.

"_Sei que o Levi não iria querer voltar para a casa do Comandante e ele… ele vai ajudar-me a libertar o Eren e quem sabe, descobrir o que está a acontecer_", pensava enquanto observava a sua imagem diante do espelho da casa de banho, onde tinha entrado num centro comercial para mudar de roupa, "_Felizmente, eu e o Jean não temos uma diferença significativa e por isso, a roupa assentou-me bem_", concluiu ao ver o seu reflexo com a farda da polícia militar, "_Agora basta manter as minhas feromonas controladas e passar o mais despercebido possível. Tenho que chegar à casa do Comandante e tendo em conta, toda esta confusão ele acabará por sair de casa… com o Armin e o Levi sozinhos, posso entrar e espero que o Armin colabore…_", olhou para as armas que acompanhavam a farda.

* * *

Christa olhou mais uma vez para o ecrã do telemóvel, confirmando mais uma vez que não tinha rede. Queria ter falado com Eren antes de iniciar a viagem para a zona montanhosa de Maria. Porém, apenas teve tempo de enviar uma única mensagem e como o amigo só a deve ter visto mais tarde, provavelmente já não foi a tempo de ligar. A loira queria ter explicado o que estava a acontecer e até mais importante do que isso, queria ter convencido o amigo a abandonar Rose antes do início da guerra.

Contudo como não teve a oportunidade de falar com ele. Temia pela segurança dele. Teria ele a oportunidade de escapar antes que as coisas ficassem complicadas?

\- Preocupada?

A questão da Beta de cabelos loiros numa tonalidade escura, traje militar, mas expressão sempre afável chamou a atenção da loira.

\- Um pouco. – Admitiu Christa.

\- Já não falta muito. – Assegurou a Beta que fazia a vigia na retaguarda do grupo com um Alfa que fez com que todos revirassem os olhos vários vezes devido à sua autoestima…peculiar.

\- Têm a certeza? – Perguntou Ymir um pouco cética. – Já estamos a caminhar há bastante tempo, desde que deixamos as carruagens e eu só vejo mato.

\- Ymir, por favor.

\- Eles até parecem mais novos do que nós e estão a guiar-nos sem um único sinal de orientação visível. – Apontou a Beta de sardas no rosto. – Além disso, o Berth não devia estar a caminhar neste frio polar.

\- Estou bem, Ymir. – Tentou assegurar o amigo que estava de mãos dadas com Reiner que observava de perto o parceiro que de facto, respirava de forma cada vez mais audível.

Os dois Alfas que seguiam na frente também pararam, deixando as feromonas espalhar-se pelo ar. Tranquilidade e proteção exalavam em forma de ondas dos dois Alfas jovens. Um deles com o cabelo loiro, um pouco de barba e olhos claros pousou na neve as malas, enquanto retirava das vestes um pequeno embrulho. Aproximou-se de Reiner e entregou ao parceiro deste o pequeno pacote.

\- Ah… - Balbuciou Berth.

\- É um alimento produzido neste local. Vai ajudar-te a suportar o resto da viagem. – Fez uma expressão preocupada e um pouco culpada. – Lamento imenso, mas infelizmente este é o único caminho. Prometo que não falta muito.

\- Obrigado. – Agradeceu o Ómega e Reiner também murmurou um agradecimento.

\- Compreendo que estejam cansados. – Pronunciou-se o outro Alfa que tinha cabelos num tom castanho-escuro. – Mas não podemos parar num sítio assim. Temos que continuar.

\- E apesar de ser difícil de acreditar, nós nunca nos enganamos no caminho. – Acrescentou a Beta, mantendo um sorriso assim que recomeçaram a caminhada.

\- Ah sim? – Perguntou Ymir desconfiada. – E que garantia temos de que isso é verdade?

\- Nós nascemos aqui. É como voltar para casa. – Respondeu divertida.

\- Vocês vivem aqui? São soldados que vivem aqui? – Perguntou Christa entusiasmada. – Então, pode ser que… Petra, vocês estão na Tropa de Exploração?

A Beta riu e o Alfa ao seu lado respondeu:

\- Tencionamos chegar lá.

\- Mas ao contrário dos rumores, nem todos os que vivem nas montanhas e entram no exército acabam na Tropa de Exploração. – Explicou Petra. – Embora seja verdade que é uma ambição que aqui o nosso grupo tem, mas não é um objetivo fácil.

\- Mas temos um ótimo trabalho de equipa por isso, é questão de tempo. – Comentou o Alfa ao lado da Beta, que à semelhança do que já tinha feito antes, mordeu a própria língua.

\- Então, vocês conhecem-se desde pequenos? – Indagou Christa curiosa.

\- Sim. – Confirmou Eld que seguia na dianteira do grupo. – Crescemos juntos.

\- Mas já não vivemos aqui. Descemos para os pequenos distritos de Maria. – Explicou Gunther ao lado do loiro. – Fazemos a nossa vida perto de uma das bases militares, mas mantemos parte da família aqui.

\- Penso que nunca nos cruzámos. – Comentou Reiner pensativo.

\- É provável. – Falou Petra. – Nós estamos numa posição mais recuada relativamente à fronteira, mas isso deve mudar agora com estes prenúncios de guerra.

\- Então não há mesmo nada que se possa fazer quanto a isso. – Concluiu Christa tristemente. – A guerra é o destino que nos aguarda.

\- Eles feriram Maria. – Recordou Ymir. – Não temos escolha.

\- Só os Antigos conheciam os meios de parar os conflitos. – Falou Gunther pensativo.

\- Como assim? – Perguntou Berth.

\- Dizem as lendas que… - Os dois Alfas olharam para os Ómegas presentes. – Pessoas como vocês, paravam o derramamento de sangue. Dizem as lendas que são capazes de trazer a consciência aos Alfas perdidos na guerra e aos Betas gananciosos que pensavam obter algo com as guerras.

\- Do que estão a falar? – Perguntou Ymir curiosa.

\- Lendas das montanhas, ou seja, dos nossos antepassados, mas que infelizmente perderam-se no tempo. Assim como os Ómegas perderam a vida. – Falou Eld. – Entre esses Ómegas havia alguns com características únicas. Eram chamados de Elos Primitivos que abençoavam Maria e permitiu que a região florescesse e prosperasse. Dizem que nós como Alfas proporcionamos proteção devido à nossa força, mas esses Ómegas… esses em especial, possuíam a proteção inquebrável. Mais forte do que qualquer outra porque também eles são capazes dos maiores sacrifícios pelos outros.

\- São histórias antigas. – Falou Petra. – Com muitos que ainda acreditam nelas nestas montanhas.

\- Nunca tinha ouvido uma coisa dessas. – Admitiu Reiner.

\- Claro que não. – Comentou Oluo. – São lendas partilhadas somente com aqueles que nasceram e cresceram aqui. Sintam-se importantes por teremos partilhado algo assim. É uma honra.

\- Então já não existe nenhum Ómega como esses das lendas? – Questionou Berth.

\- Dizem que o último deve ter sido assassinado há cerca de dezoito anos. – Respondeu Gunther.

\- Na noite do Grito dos Inocentes? – Arriscou Ymir.

\- Sim. – Confirmou Eld. – O grito que todos escutaram naquela noite só poderia ter sido ouvido se existisse um Elo Primitivo nesse Ómega. Depois disso desapareceu qualquer sinal e por isso, leva-nos a crer que infelizmente mataram esse Elo. Um Ómega que no passado seria mais valioso e protegido do que qualquer rei ou imperador pela importância que tinha.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos com essas palavras em mente, até que…

\- Uau, é uma vila? – Perguntou Christa fascinada pela beleza natural que podiam ver mais adiante.

Um conjunto de pequenas casas aninhadas num vale coberto de neve, mas que a iluminação visível pelas janelas proporcionava quase uma paisagem natalícia. Os pequenos caminhos entre as casas eram delineados por pedaços de madeira decorados com ervas e gravações numa língua desconhecida. Pequenos blocos de pedra auxiliavam a firmeza daquele delineamento.

Apesar do frio, o grupo de amigos desvalorizou totalmente esse aspeto em prol de admirar a forma cuidada, simples e naturalmente bela que caracterizava o local.

\- Bem-vindos a Trost. – Anunciou Petra sorridente.

\- É lindo. – Elogiou Christa. – Nunca imaginei que existisse um sítio assim aqui.

\- Mesmo sabendo que há pessoas na montanha, esta zona sempre me pareceu deserta. – Comentou Reiner. – Os meus pais chegaram a dizer que alguém da nossa família trocou Sina pelas montanhas de Maria e agora, entendo a razão.

\- Estamos a ir para a casa que parece um bocado mais decorada do que as outras. – Comentou Ymir. – É onde vive o Alfa deste lugar?

Os soldados trocaram olhares certos de que a resposta àquela pergunta iria surpreender os visitantes. Referir-se ao Alfa daquele lugar era sinónimo de perguntar se iriam conhecer o líder, o membro mais importante da comunidade. E embora, fosse verdade que se tratava de facto do membro mais respeitado da comunidade, havia uma característica que sem dúvida os iria surpreender.

A poucos metros da casa, os dois Alfas que seguiam na frente pararam e todos fizeram o mesmo. Em seguida, os dois levaram uma das mãos à boca e assobiaram, imitando o canto de um pássaro. Bastaram poucos momentos para que a porta se abrisse e os quatro soldados saudaram com um gesto militar a pessoa que apareceu.

Os visitantes boquiabertos encontraram uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos, olhar doce, sorriso no rosto e que vestia uma camisola branca e uma longa saia azul-escura. Ela acenou, pedindo que desfizessem o gesto militar.

\- É bom ver que chegaram. Sejam bem-vindos. – Dirigiu-se ao grupo de amigos ainda pasmo. – Por favor, entrem.

Um a um adentraram a pequena casa que enganava bastante pela estrutura exterior. O tamanho era bem maior e assim que entraram desceram uma escada em caracol que dava acesso a um piso incrustado na terra. O espaço acolhedor permitiu que todos se acomodassem em sofás ou cadeiras.

Contudo, mais do que reparar na casa, os amigos ainda tentavam mentalizar-se que…

\- O meu nome é Lena. Prazer em conhecer-vos. – Anunciou a senhora que o grupo recém-chegado de amigos pensou que fosse ser um homem ou um Alfa. Era o que esperavam encontrar, mas em vez disso, tinham à sua frente uma mulher e uma Ómega.

O respeito por ela era visível, apesar de toda a serenidade da senhora que pediu o nome dos visitantes e ofereceu também a possibilidade aos soldados de repousarem ali. Eles agradeceram a oferta, mas disseram que aproveitariam a oportunidade para visitar alguns familiares da povoação e com isso, acabaram por se retirar pois teriam que regressar a Maria no dia seguinte.

\- Peço desculpa, mas não consigo deixar de pensar que se parece com alguém que eu conheço. – Comentou Christa e a senhora sorriu.

\- É provável que conheçam o meu filho. – Comentou. – Com quem a última vez que falei, perguntou-me se poderia acolher pessoas aqui nas montanhas. Não sei se sabem, mas além de Trost existem mais pequenas povoações que estão preparadas para servir de refúgio, caso seja necessário.

\- Então, é parente de um Capitão ou Comand… - Ia perguntar Berth, quando parou e todos seguiram o exemplo, observando melhor a Ómega que mantinha o sorriso.

\- É verdade que se parece mais com o pai, mas…

\- É a mãe do Comandante Gabriel? – Indagou Reiner boquiaberto.

\- Surpreendidos? – Perguntou um pouco divertida com a surpresa nos olhos dos jovens. – A minha vida sempre se fez neste lugar por isso, admito que não visito tanto o meu filho, sobretudo depois de ter perdido o meu marido há uns anos atrás. Contudo, o meu Gabriel sempre vem ver-me. A propósito, viram-no antes da viagem? Não sei porquê, mas parece que… enfim… talvez seja só preocupação de mãe, tendo em conta tudo o que está a acontecer.

O grupo de amigos partiu da base militar antes que a notícia acerca da morte da família do Comandante se tornasse conhecida. Portanto, eles não souberam dar resposta ao mau pressentimento que aquela Ómega guardava no peito.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	35. Movimentações

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X-**

* * *

**Movimentações**

***_Eren_***

As sensações que fluíam através da Marca continuavam a agitar-me. Não podia dormir, nem manter-me sentado por muito tempo. A clausura não me atormentava tanto como a ideia de que o meu Ómega estava em sofrimento físico e psicológico.

Arrependia-me tanto.

Devia ter insistido e procurado a verdade.

Era tão suspeito e não procurei protegê-lo.

Eu sabia desde do momento em que soube que tinha as costelas partidas que não podia ter sido um acidente. Ele usava roupas largas, quando preferia roupas que se ajustassem a ele. Surpreendia-se por lhe dar a escolher o que queria comer ou beber. Nunca tinha experimentado café e achava normal sentar-se no chão.

Sendo certo que vários desses e outros comportamentos também teriam a sua origem na Cidade das Trevas, era visível que o Levi e o Armin não eram tratados da mesma forma. E em vez de o salvar, de escutar os pedidos silenciosos dele para que o tirasse de lá, quis acreditar no Comandante. Quis acreditar no homem que iria deixar o Nile matar o meu Ómega. O mesmo homem que há horas torturava o meu Ómega.

Podia sentir através da Marca, mesmo que apenas eu a tivesse. Eu sabia que estava a sofrer, a agonizar e a resistir com todas as forças aos instintos que lhe diziam para chamar por mim. Ele devia ser consciente de que se o fizesse, deixar-me-ia ainda mais agitado do que já estava.

As minhas dores e tonturas estavam mais fracas. Desconfiava que teria algo a ver com os tranquilizantes que me deram, embora desconfiasse que havia mais qualquer coisa naquelas seringas. Algo que tentaram reforçar com outra dose, mas que os Betas que tentaram fazê-lo, tiveram os braços partidos e teriam morrido, caso vários Alfas não tivessem entrado para socorrê-los.

Quis deixar esses pensamentos de parte e pensar numa solução para a minha situação atual. Evidentemente, não tencionavam dar-me um julgamento justo, pois apesar de já estar ali há horas, continuava sem receber qualquer visita. Nem mesmo de Annie que como minha advogada, também não devia estar muito orgulhosa do que tinha feito. Mas também, o que poderia ela fazer? É verdade que era uma boa advogada, mas mesmo ela teria os seus limites. Um processo com um militar envolvido nunca acabava bem para a outra parte.

Portanto, temia que me restasse somente uma opção que com certeza, não alimentaria o meu orgulho. Os meus pais a esta hora já deviam saber que estava preso e fariam uso do trunfo do qual não me orgulhava: o nome da minha família.

Contudo, se isso me livrasse de uma condenação e me libertasse para poder escapar com o Levi, então pouco importava o método.

\- Levi… - Murmurei, recordando a forma como me defendeu e como momentos antes tinha repetido mais do que uma vez que era o seu Alfa.

Era algo que me dividia.

Ouvir dizer que eu era dele, enchia-me de orgulho. Alegrava-me. Poucas coisas se comparavam ou superavam o sentimento de pertença. Saber que só estaríamos completos ao lado um do outro acarretava uma felicidade diferente.

Se bem que permitir que me defendesse, era um sinal de fraqueza da minha parte. Eu deveria ter sido capaz de ir até às últimas consequências por ele. Em vez de deixar que se arriscasse por mim… que demonstrasse força no meu lugar.

Rosnei e saí da cama desconfortável. Comecei a andar de um lado para o outro na cela. Precisava de atividade física que me distraísse daquele tipo de pensamentos. Não queria remoer-me por ter sido protegido por um Ómega. Se fosse para considerar algo negativo que fosse somente porque ele arriscou a vida e não porque um Alfa jamais se deixaria rebai…

\- Não, não… - Dizia a mim mesmo. – Eu não penso assim. Não posso pensar assim.

Momentos como aqueles faziam-me pensar que por mais que quisesse, não era totalmente imune ao lixo que nos ensinavam na escola, faculdade, no dia-a-dia. Mesmo sabendo que era errado, aqueles pensamentos e conceitos distorcidos continuavam a tentar envenenar a minha forma de pensar e agir.

Repentinamente, todo o meu corpo paralisou ao som de passos e acima de tudo pelo aroma adocicado no ar. Feromonas de um Ómega em época fértil.

De imediato, afastei-me da porta da cela e esperei que as duas pessoas que se aproximavam, continuassem a andar e não parassem ali. Porém, logo vi que o meu pedido não seria atendido quando os primeiros passos pararam diante do gradeamento. Um soldado da polícia militar que trazia um sorriso malicioso e segurava uma corrente na mão esquerda.

\- Dormiste bem, Jaeger? – Perguntou.

\- Se estás aqui com intenções de dar-me uma daquelas injeções, espero que saibas que não vais sair inteiro daqui. – Ameacei, deixando escapar as feromonas que o desafiavam e avisavam da veracidade daquelas palavras.

\- Ó, não te preocupes. Alguém teve uma ideia bem melhor. – Falou e puxou a corrente, mostrando o Ómega que não passava de… era uma rapariga que não devia ter mais do que doze anos e tremia enquanto arfava bastante. O rosto corado e olhos embaciados revelavam também sinais de que estava em época fértil. Embora fosse muito nova.

Vestia apenas uma camisa de dormir bem desgastada e os cabelos loiros estavam com um corte estranho. Mexas mais longas, outras mais curtas como se tivessem sido propositadamente cortados daquela forma.

Além disso, as manchas negras e os lábios com sangue seco não enganavam ninguém.

\- Filhos da _puta_ nojentos! – Rosnei. – É uma criança!

\- É um Ómega. – Corrigiu. – Um Ómega que vai entrar aí.

\- Se pensas que sou doente ao ponto de tocar numa criança, és mais nojento do que pensava.

\- Entra, querida. – Falou, depois de abrir a cela e recuei instintivamente, vendo a rapariga entrar depois do soldado lhe ter entregado uma seringa. – Vais atacá-la, Jaeger? Ou vais ficar sossegadinho enquanto ela te dá a injeção?

Sentei-me naquela espécie de cama. Era óbvio que não iria atacar uma criança, quer por razões de instintos carnais, quer simplesmente por violência gratuita.

Aqueles monstros estavam a usar uma criança como escudo. Sabiam que não atacaria um Ómega, principalmente tratando-se de uma criança. A rapariga trémula acercou-se com a seringa e quando viu a minha mão na sua direção, encolheu-se.

Peguei no objeto e injetei-me com o conteúdo da seringa. Não iria perder tempo em deixar que alguém que tremia tanto, tentasse encontrar um bom local para aplicar aquilo.

\- Muito bem. – Falou o soldado. – Vejo que decidiste colaborar e… agora? Devo chamá-la ou queres passar algum tempo com ela?

Por um lado, não a queria deixar sair para que a levassem provavelmente para outro Alfa que não teria qualquer princípio ou escrúpulos, mas por outro lado, eu não podia ajudá-la. Aquilo era uma época fértil induzida quimicamente. Por norma, os Ómegas começavam a ter épocas férteis a partir dos quinze ou até mais tarde.

Eu sabia que não lhe faria nada, mesmo que ficasse, mas… ela sofreria ainda mais ao meu lado. Permanecer perto de um Alfa intensificaria os instintos quimicamente manipulados.

\- Eu não vou tocar nela. Leva-a daqui. – Falei num tom cortante. – Vais arrepender-te disto. Tu e todos os outros filhos da _puta_ que fizeram isto, vão-se arrepender.

Ele fez um gesto para a rapariga sair e sorriu de lado.

\- Ui, que medo das ameaças de quem está atrás das grades. – Riu alto.

Tive a certeza de que se o viesse novamente, acabaria por desfigurá-lo na melhor das hipóteses. Os meus instintos, as feromonas não deixavam qualquer dúvida sobre os efeitos daquela provocação. Aquele ódio estava a consumir-me por dentro, até que repentinamente uma forte sensação de vertigem fez-me acreditar que estava a cair, ainda que estivesse sentado. Seguiu-se uma forte pontada de dor que parecia confundir a realidade à minha volta ao mesmo tempo que o meu corpo demonstrava reações contraditórias. Sentia-me transpirar, mas calafrios também se espalhavam em mim.

Eram os efeitos daquela vacina. E se isto era o mesmo exemplar que tinham usado contra os soldados de Maria, começava a compreender as palavras do Reiner. Aquele químico tornava impossível um combate justo. O oponente nunca teria qualquer hipótese.

Contudo, não conseguia entender o que pretendiam com aquilo. Estavam a usar aquilo em mim como método de tortura, apenas por divertimento? Ou existia alguma intenção por detrás daquelas doses que ocorriam sempre num horário regular e iria acompanhar-me durante mais tempo, tornando impossível que tivesse qualquer noção da passagem dos dias.

* * *

A investigadora caminhava na sala com passos que demonstravam a inquietação. No pescoço ainda eram visíveis as marcas deixadas pelas mãos de Grisha, contra quem teve que debater-se. Podia ter morrido, não fosse pela intervenção das duas Betas que se encontravam no mesmo edifício, mas em parte incerta.

Preocupava-a o estado de Mikasa que continuava incapaz de recuperar a consciência e momentos antes de serem arrastados para os carros de vidros fumados da polícia militar notou um inchaço na cabeça da jovem. Tentou argumentar para o facto de ela precisar de cuidados médicos para deter os efeitos de uma concussão ou traumatismo craniano grave.

A perda de consciência prolongada era um péssimo sinal.

Além disso, depois de descobrir que Mike estava por detrás daquela intervenção da polícia militar, perguntava-se também pelo estado dos outros. Estava certa de que não ousaria tocar em Carla, mas os outros eram uma história diferente.

Sendo certo que possivelmente, não faria nada a Sasha por estar grávida, duvidava que o mesmo se aplicasse a Connie. Ainda que como Mike não possuía qualquer escrúpulo, o facto da Ómega ter o filho no ventre podia não significar nada. Assim como aquilo que lhe teria sido explicado acerca da estabilidade emocional da jovem que se encaminhava para uma gravidez de risco, não só para ela, mas também para a criança. Ele com certeza, não estava minimamente preocupado com a saúde de Sasha e ficaria menos ainda, caso a Ómega perdesse o filho. Sem dúvida alguma, seria descartada juntamente com Connie.

Depois claro, também havia Annie que acompanhava Mikasa, mas pelo estado alterado por ter a sua parceira em risco, podia cometer o erro de sujeitar-se aos jogos psicológicos e personalidade doentia do Alfa.

Aliás, qualquer Alfa atualmente não estaria a pensar com clareza. Os prenúncios de guerra agitavam mais facilmente a espécie mais conflituosa que ansiava pela disputa. Instintivamente, procuravam qualquer motivo que justificasse a violência e em parte, Hanji sabia que o clima de pré-guerra teve influência no que aconteceu na residência Jaeger.

Contudo, também era consciente que outros aspetos menos naturais e instintivos estariam a alterar os Alfas, nomeadamente militares e aqueles próximos aos mesmos. A população em geral deveria estar a ser influenciada, sobretudo Alfas e Betas pelas experiências desenvolvidas nos laboratórios de Sina, a cargo do Dr. Jaeger. Depois do comportamento demonstrado por ele, não lhe restavam dúvidas que o próprio se tinha sujeitado à experiência que influenciava a força e resistência dos visados, mas não sem outros efeitos secundários. Entre eles, o descontrolo total que faria com que a palavra aliado ou inimigo perdessem a diferença que as distanciava.

Desconfiava que o método utilizado seria administrado na forma de vacinação que começaram promover com a desculpa de que fortalecia o sistema imunitário. Os primeiros a receber tal "tratamento" eram os militares, mas se abrangesse grande parte da população tinha a certeza que as consequências seriam alarmantes.

Nunca imaginou que a investigação tivesse avançado tanto, depois de se ter recusado a continuar no laboratório e alimentar o que era a contaminação do que era primitivo, natural e o mais correto.

Não lhe restavam dúvidas, teria que alertar os habitantes de Maria. Os soldados iriam mergulhar numa batalha sangrenta, onde não haveria vencedores, mas apenas violência cega e morte.

"_Moblit…_", tocou na Marca que havia no seu ombro direito, "_Será que também o aprisionaram porque sabia demais? Com certeza que o Irvin quis manter-me de boca fechada e obediente, mas isso não justificaria isolá-lo desta forma. Poderia simplesmente ter ameaçado com algo semelhante e ele teria cedido"_, mordeu o próprio lábio, "_Se ele também sabe demais, posso nunca mais voltar a vê-lo… ele tinha razão. Devíamos ter deixado Sina, quando propôs. Este lugar é uma teia que nos vai enredando até que seja impossível escapar_".

Repentinamente, a porta da sala abriu-se e a Beta encarou de frente o sorriso repleto de ironia que se desenhava no rosto de Mike. Porém, logo a expressão desafiadora de Hanji se desfez ao pressentir as feromonas em torno do Alfa. Além da dominância e agressividade subliminar havia as feromonas de alguém conhecido.

\- Annie… o que foi que tu fizeste, Mike? - Perguntou, não escondendo a raiva nas suas palavras.

\- Não estavas tão preocupada com a outra Beta? Não disseste que ela precisava de cuidados médicos?

\- Responde à minha pergunta! - Exigiu.

\- Aqui cuidados de saúde estão reservados aos militares, portanto, como deves compreender prestar esses cuidados a um cidadão comum tem um preço. - Respondeu com um meio sorriso e viu como a mulher se continha para não atacá-lo, o que apenas o estava a divertir ainda mais. - E os meus subordinados quando têm um bom comportamento, merecem ser recompensados.

\- És um monstro nojento! - Falou e teria batido no rosto do Alfa, se este não tivesse reagido mais rapidamente e golpeado a mulher no rosto que caiu no chão e recebeu também um pontapé na zona das costelas que a fez perder momentaneamente o fôlego antes de tossir com dificuldade.

\- Devias saber que não sou o Irvin. - Comentou com um certo desprezo. - Por mim, nunca terias recebido permissão para abandonar o laboratório, onde ainda nos podias ser verdadeiramente útil. - Continuando a observar a agonia da Beta, prosseguiu. - No entanto, pediste e ele intercedeu por ti junto do Zackley e eu tive que assistir a essa cena deprimente. - Viu os olhos repletos de raiva fitarem-no enquanto um fio de sangue escorria pelo canto da boca da mulher. - Alguém precisa ensinar-te qual é o teu lugar.

\- Vamos Mike… - Provocou com um sorriso fraco. - Continua. Acaba o que começaste e inventa uma história bem bonita, sobre como morri de uma forma totalmente trágica e acidental.

\- Achas que não sou capaz? - Indagou com uma certa frieza, sentindo as feromonas hostis fazerem-no rosnar por ter alguém abaixo dele a desafiá-lo.

\- Acho que ambos sabemos que és bem capaz disso e de pior. - Respondeu. - Só que eu sei do teu segredo, Mike. - Viu a expressão do Alfa alterar-se para alguma confusão. - O tabu, a razão para que não tenhas ido contra ele antes e também porque és o responsável pelo acidente com o pai dele há uns atrás.

\- Não faço ideia do que estás a falar. - Retrucou secamente.

Hanji sorriu com uma das mãos apoiadas no estômago, onde tinha recebido o golpe. Um sorriso quase maníaco que o Alfa não queria admitir, mas que o perturbava.

\- Sabes que pode desequilibrar-se a qualquer momento, mas tu tudo fizeste para evitar isso. Se não por que razão eu continuaria viva? Por que razão aceitaste o Armin ao lado dele? Tu sabes que é o que está a segurar a sanidade dele.

\- Pára de dizer asneiras, Hanji.

\- Se eu morrer aqui, se eu desaparecer, há alguém com quem partilhei este segredo e abrirá a boca sem medos, porque tu não serás capaz de lhe tocar antes que seja tarde demais.

Por muito que quisesse dissimular, a Beta notou a tensão discreta, mas presente naquele homem à sua frente. Notou o esforço que estava a fazer para se controlar, para não confirmar aquilo que ela sabia há bastantes anos, mas guardou segredo. Partilhou-o somente com alguém que era consciente que jogaria a carta na hora certa e que jamais cederia perante qualquer ameaça.

\- Achas que estás em posição de ameaçar-me, Zoe? - Agarrou a mulher pelos colarinhos, mas ela manteve o sorriso excêntrico.

\- Estás preparado para ser executado? Não há hierarquia, prestígio ou poder que faça frente a um tabu como esse. - Falou. - Assim que todos souberem o que escondes, esses sentimentos… - Sentiu uma maior pressão perto do pescoço. - És um homem morto, Mike.

O Alfa largou a mulher que se deixou cair de joelhos no chão, mantendo o mesmo sorriso e a certeza de que finalmente, teria encostado aquele homem de personalidade doentia a um canto. Ele era consciente que ela não estava em condições de contar mentiras. Não o faria com o risco de morrer. Não estava a fingir. Ela sabia de facto de um segredo que arruinaria a vida dele. Ninguém ficaria do lado dele. Seria condenado à morte e encobririam a situação pela vergonha.

\- Tu e o teu cúmplice têm os dias contados. - Falou num tom venenoso, antes de deixar a sala.

A Beta respirou de alívio, mas manteve o sorriso maníaco no rosto ao ver o que tinha conseguido com toda aquela situação. Além de afastar o perigo temporariamente, conseguiu também outra coisa.

Olhou para a mão esquerda, onde havia o cartão que atuava como chave naquele edifício e que durante a proximidade de ambos, ela conseguiu apoderar-se dele.

"_Se bem me recordo da planta deste lugar… já sei exatamente o que fazer para retirar a todos daqui_", concluiu a mulher e aguardou algum tempo, antes de levantar-se do chão.

Acercou-se da porta, notando as feromonas quase neutras de um só Beta que teria ficado para trás como guarda. Fechou os olhos, deduzindo mais alguns aspetos a partir das feromonas. Jovem, provavelmente pouco experiente e podia interpretar o nervosismo como sinal de que ele a teria reconhecido.

Inclusive longe do trabalho em bases militares, Hanji sabia que não tinha perdido visibilidade. Por muito que Sina tentasse desvalorizar a sua existência, depois de ter abandonado o trabalho ao lado do Dr. Jaeger, ela sabia que continuavam a valorizar e até temer as suas investigações. Acima de tudo porque ela não escondia a sua vontade de ter contacto com Maria.

Assim que normalizou a respiração, deixou o cartão que tinha na mão percorrer a ranhura que permitiu que a porta se abrisse. Ao encontrar o Beta como guarda, este encontrava-se num misto de confusão e surpresa. Era visível o conflito interior que o dividia entre cumprir ordens ou mostrar respeito por alguém que teve influência nas fundações que caracterizavam Rose e Sina.

\- O Mike é tão distraído, não achas? - Perguntou com um sorriso e antes que o jovem soldado pudesse reagir ou sequer prever o que se seguiu, recebeu um golpe certeiro que o fez bater com a cabeça contra a parede. - Hum, não perdi o jeito. - Concluiu ao ver o rapaz inconsciente e arrastou-o para o interior da sala.

Encostou a porta enquanto revistava o soldado, encontrando não só mais um cartão, que com certeza não teria os mesmos acessos que a que tinha Mike, mas poderia ser útil. Contudo, surpreendeu-se ao encontrar não só uma arma de fogo, como também uma seringa.

Colocou a mesma diante dos seus olhos para examinar o conteúdo que à primeira vista, pensou tratar-se de algum tranquilizante. Todavia, uma observação mais atenta levou-a rapidamente a concluir que não era nada disso. Deixou um pouco do líquido escapar para os seus dedos e cheirou o mesmo, reconhecendo a substância.

"_O estimulante, a droga que aumenta as capacidades… a minha teoria estava certa. Eles avançaram com a investigação e já estão a utilizá-la. Cada soldado deve ter pelo menos uma seringa destas para intensificar a força física_", concluiu apreensiva, "_Nunca imaginei que tivesse chegado tão longe. Isto é grave, muito grave…_".

Encontrou também umas algemas num dos bolsos e utilizou-as para prender os pulsos do rapaz inconsciente. Também rasgou a manga do casaco que o soldado levava e utilizou o tecido para cobrir a boca e assim, impedir que mesmo que retornasse a consciência fosse capaz de falar livremente e também prendeu os tornozelos para limitar ainda mais os movimentos.

Em seguida, deixou a sala não sem antes fechá-la ao passar o cartão na ranhura. Infelizmente, não poderia usar as roupas do jovem, pois ficariam demasiado justas na melhor das hipóteses, mas o facto de relembrar perfeitamente a planta do local, iria resolver esse problema em breve.

Com efeito, agradeceu mais uma vez o facto de ter uma memória prodigiosa que lhe permitiu também escapar a várias câmaras de vigilância e encontrar um dos vestiários, onde conseguiu encontrar uma indumentária militar que ajudaria a ocultar a sua identidade.

No entanto, pressentia que alguma coisa fora do vulgar estaria a acontecer. Esperava ter-se cruzado com mais soldados e por muito que recordasse as rotas menos frequentadas, seria expectável ter-se cruzado com alguém.

"_Será que estão reunidos? Não… mesmo assim, não seria sensato que tantos corredores estivessem simplesmente dependentes da videovigilância_", saiu do vestiário com passos cautelosos e procurando detetar qualquer feromona que indicasse a proximidade de alguém, mas tudo estava estranhamente silencioso, embora estivesse quase a chegar à sala responsável pela monitorização em vídeo, não ouvia absolutamente nada, "_Se continuar a ter sorte, consigo alcançar um telefone e…_".

Paralisou ao encontrar um homem com trajes militares, mas cujo rosto estava estranhamente oculto por um lenço, o que indicava que havia mesmo algo suspeito, se queria esconder a identidade. A conclusão mais óbvia seria tratar-se de um infiltrado e não sendo o _modus operandi_ dos habitantes da Cidade das Trevas, restava apenas a outra hipótese. Até porque o homem que também se deteve à sua frente não exibia qualquer feromona e aquele tipo de controlo não era normal. Era demasiado perfeito.

\- Hanji?

A Beta notou que atrás do desconhecido encontrava-se Annie que levava sobre as suas costas, a parceira ainda desacordada. Havia marcas no rosto da loira, assim como a presença das feromonas de outros Alfas. Além disso, as roupas e os cabelos desalinhados deixavam adivinhar algo que a jovem escondia atrás de uma expressão a roçar a indiferença.

\- Hanji Zoe? - Ouviu a voz grave do homem, momentos antes de receber um golpe que a fez mergulhar na inconsciência.

\- Hei! - Queixou-se Annie. - Ela está do nosso lado!

Viu o homem pegar no corpo da mulher e colocá-la sobre o seu ombro esquerdo.

\- Isso serei eu a avaliar depois, mas por enquanto… - Notou que no bolso da Beta havia um cartão. - Quero silêncio e que me seja útil.

\- E precisavas mesmo de bater-lhe?

\- Deixemos as conversas inúteis. Os teus amigos estão aqui perto e temos que sair daqui antes que notem que…

\- Que deixaste no chão a maior parte dos soldados e degolaste outros? - Falou Annie, seguindo atrás do Alfa.

\- Pensamentos contraditórios? - Indagou o homem, continuando a avançar pelo corredor com uma das mãos ensanguentadas.

\- Não, apenas a constatar factos.

\- Ótimo, és inteligente, mas… - Olhou de soslaio para a loira. - Tens a certeza que não queres que te ajude?

\- Eu posso levá-la. Só faz o que prometeste e tira-nos daqui. Ela precisa de ajuda. - Falou a Beta num tom seco.

\- Tens a minha palavra. - Falou, parando ao lado de uma das portas e após aproximar ligeiramente o rosto, teve a confirmação de que não havia ninguém que pudesse magoar.

Em seguida, pontapeou a porta com força suficiente para a derrubar e ouvir um pequeno grito. Encontrou uma Ómega abraçada contra o corpo de um rapaz que assumia uma posição entre o defensivo e ofensivo.

\- Connie e Sasha, presumo. - Falou.

\- Que… - Ia dizer o rapaz, quando reconheceu Annie e Mikasa logo atrás do desconhecido que carregava Hanji.

\- Ele veio ajudar-nos. - Confirmou Annie. - Podes confiar e…

Todos se colocaram em alerta, quando ouviram passos rápidos, mas estranharam que fosse apenas uma pessoa. Aguardando com expectativa, mas levando uma das mãos até um dos punhais que guardava discretamente, o Alfa esperou que ao virar da esquina surgisse algum soldado.

Porém, em vez disso, encontrou uma Ómega com os cabelos castanhos e quase sem fôlego que expressou um misto de confusão e alívio ao ver quem acabava de encontrar.

\- Sra. Jaeger? - Falou a loira surpresa.

\- Annie, Mikasa… graças a Deus. - Murmurou ainda com uma respiração agitada e olhando com desconfiança para o desconhecido.

\- Jaeger? - Repetiu o Alfa. - A esposa do Dr. Jaeger.

\- Sim, a própria. - Respondeu, aproximando-se com cautela.

\- Ele veio ajudar-nos. - Apressou-se a dizer Annie, estranhando ainda assim a fixação do Alfa na Ómega que acabava de aparecer. - Ele salvou-me e vai levar-nos para Maria.

Carla acercou-se um pouco mais do homem que também a examinava em silêncio. Ela não sentia medo na presença dele, nem mesmo do olhar com alguma frieza que lhe dirigia. Em vez de focar nas sensações mais negativas que pareciam implícitas, concentrou-se na cor da íris. Uma característica que aliada à intensidade, avivava as memórias. Não se tratavam de memórias distantes, mas recentes.

Aquele olhar recordava-o alguém.

\- Não podemos continuar a perder tempo, temos que sair deste lugar. - Falou o homem, quebrando o contacto visual.

\- E os soldados? - Questionou Connie, apoiando a namorada ainda trémula e pálida.

\- Encontrei vários inconscientes… - Falou Carla, deduzindo que as mãos ensanguentadas do desconhecido teriam algo a ver com isso.

\- E os restantes terão o mesmo destino ou pior, se cruzarem o nosso caminho. - Respondeu o Alfa, começando a caminhar pelo corredor.

\- Ele derrubou todos? Sozinho? - Murmurou Connie incrédulo. - Espera, veio acompanhado, certo?

\- Mexam-se!

Com um ar quase boquiaberto assistiram a destreza do Alfa que apenas através do olfato e um sentido de orientação incrível, parecia saber exatamente para onde se dirigir. Mesmo carregando Hanji num dos ombros, conseguiu movimentar-se com agilidade suficiente para derrubar facilmente qualquer obstáculo que surgisse no seu caminho. Ninguém teve que intervir e acabaram por sair por uma das entradas laterais e diretamente para o sistema de subterrâneo, onde se encontravam os elementos essenciais para o saneamento da cidade.

Seguidamente, o Alfa pediu que não parassem de andar, pois era importante aproveitar cada minuto para se distanciarem o máximo possível do local. Embora, todos soubessem que teriam que abandonar aquele percurso em breve, visto que poderiam aproximar-se de uma das centenas de entradas para a Cidade das Trevas.

\- Ah… - Começou Carla, esperando que o Alfa lhe dissesse o nome ou alguma forma, como o deveria chamar, mas não obteve resposta e apenas o olhar do homem que se distraía algumas vezes para observar a outra Ómega que também não lhe parecia bem. - Está a ouvir-me? - Continuou a ser ignorada e quando ia tocar no braço do Alfa, tropeçou e este segurou-a pela mão, impedindo que caísse.

O rosto de ambos ficou bem próximo, mas ele logo largou a mão da Ómega.

\- Obrigada. - Falou a mulher. - Será que pode parar de ignorar-me? Eu só queria…

\- Capitão?

Todos ficaram alerta, exceto o Alfa que tranquilamente ergueu a mão direita cumprimentando o outro soldado que copiava as mesmas roupas. Deixaram o subterrâneo e notaram que se encontravam próximos a uma residência, o que deixou os jovens e a mãe de Eren bastante apreensivos, quanto à segurança de deixarem o secretismo do local onde se encontravam.

\- Podem sair sem receio. - Disse o outro soldado pelas feromonas que deixou escapar, um Beta. - É a casa de um aliado. O Capitão avisou que alguém poderia precisar de cuidados médicos e por isso, vamos fazer uma paragem rápida antes de continuarmos até à fronteira.

No interior, encontraram outro Beta. Um cidadão comum de Sina que pelos que puderam concluir, atuava como elemento de interligava Sina e Maria. Não era um espia como Annie desconfiou, mas oferecia o seu apoio em segredo aos soldados de Maria que necessitassem de um lugar para se abrigarem, durante estadias que por norma teriam que ser curtas.

No interior da casa, além de alimentação e hidratação, os Betas pretendiam ocupar-se dos tratamentos relacionados com o bem-estar físico. Porém, as situações detetadas eram bem mais graves do que o Alfa, apelidado pelos Betas de Capitão, pensou que fosse encontrar.

\- As duas precisam de cuidados hospitalares. - Declarou o Beta que cedeu a casa. - Não tenho a certeza que seja boa ideia viajarem para Maria nestas condições.

\- Não podemos permanecer nesta maldita cidade. Aposto que já se aperceberam do que aconteceu, apesar dos estragos que fiz para retardar a comunicação. - Falou o Alfa, deixando a sala por alguns instantes, demonstrando alguma agitação ao ver que o plano não corria exatamente como planeado.

Vendo a inquietação do Alfa que influenciava negativamente também os restantes na casa, Carla resolveu segui-lo até um pequeno escritório. Todos depositavam expectativas de escaparem de Sina e ter refúgio em Maria. A fonte de tudo isso era aquele homem que arriscando a sua vida, adentrou numa base militar e fez o impensável. Ele representava a esperança e vê-lo inquieto, causava efeitos negativos no estado de ânimo de todos.

Portanto, a Ómega decidiu trocar algumas palavras com o desconhecido que apesar das demonstrações de coragem e força, não se comportava como alguém social.

\- Eu saí da sala para poder pensar sem ruído à minha volta. - Falou ao vê-la entrar e Carla ignorou-o totalmente, fechando a porta atrás dela.

\- Todos que o seguiram, precisam que se mantenha firme e sem dúvidas quanto ao que vamos fazer.

\- Sim. - Falou ironicamente. - É fácil falar quando…

\- Não disse que imprevistos não acontecem. - Interrompeu. - E é por isso que aqui estou. Quero ajudar a encontrar uma solução para que eles possam ser levados para Maria.

\- E porque raio está a excluir-se do lote? Pretendo levar a todos e como esposa do Dr. Jaeger já devia saber que não há hipótese de recusar. E a investigadora também tem que ir.

\- Não posso ir embora sem o meu filho.

\- Oiça, eu já estou a levar comigo mais gente do que o inicialmente planeado e como já tentei explicar, não estou a pedir que me acompanhe, estou a dizer que me vai acompanhar. - Falou, encostando-se à secretária com um ar desafiador que Carla também imitou quando respondeu:

\- Eu faço o que bem entender. Se eu quiser ficar aqui, vai fazer o quê?

\- Carregá-la como um saco de batatas até Maria. - Respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo e Carla avançou alguns passos.

\- O senhor não se atreveria.

\- Não provoque e não terá que saber daquilo que sou ou não capaz de fazer. - Falou, observando-a. - Essa marca no rosto… - Falou, surpreendendo a mulher que tentou utilizar os próprios cabelos para cobrir a marca. - Diria que foram os soldados, mas nesse caso não atuaria com tanta vergonha.

\- Eu não…

\- Foi o seu marido? - Questionou. - Os soldados não lhe fariam mal, visto que é a esposa de alguém valioso para Rose e Sina. - Continuou a ver vergonha e hesitação na expressão da mulher. - Espero que não esteja a pensar em alguma desculpa e que ache que mereceu o que ele fez.

\- Sei o que dizem que nós, os Ómegas, não somos inteligentes o suficiente para avaliar o que quer que seja, mas não me insulte. - Olhou com os olhos com algumas lágrimas. - Sei perfeitamente que não posso aceitar uma coisa destas, mas os sentimentos não morrem de um momento para o outro. Eu… toda a minha vida…

\- Lamento imenso.

Carla surpreendeu-se com a mão estendida na sua direção e apesar de estar a limpar as lágrimas com a manga da camisola um pouco rasgada, alcançou com a outra a mão do Alfa que moveu o polegar de forma circular. Deixou também, pela primeira vez, desde que se tinham encontrado, as feromonas exalarem do corpo, transmitindo pequenas ondas de conforto.

\- Obrigada. - Murmurou.

\- Não era a minha intenção perturbá-la, mas eu confesso que nem sempre tenho muito jeito com as palavras e também encontro demasiados Ómegas conformados com a vida que levam. Só que também imagino que não seja fácil aceitar que o parceiro de uma vida, talvez não seja a pessoa certa. Seja como for, em Maria as coisas serão diferentes e se a fizer sentir um pouco melhor, posso procurar o seu filho e levá-lo também. Ainda assim, preciso que o grupo que reuni hoje parta o mais brevemente possível. Eu irei posteriormente. - Falou num tom calmo, continuando os movimentos com o polegar sobre as costas da mão da Ómega. - E levarei o seu filho também. Eren, não é?

\- Conhece? - Indagou curiosa.

\- Ouvi falar através do Comandante, com quem sei que manteve algum contacto. – Respondeu, optando por não falar da notícia que também viu quando chegou a Sina, acerca da prisão do rapaz.

\- O Gabriel? - Falou surpresa. - Ele também está cá? Foi ele que o mandou para cá?

\- Não, isto foi iniciativa minha, até porque de momento ele não está em condições de tomar qualquer tipo de decisão. - Falou e viu a preocupação espelhar-se no rosto da mulher.

\- Aconteceu-lhe alguma coisa? Ó meu Deus. - Recolheu a mão. - Ele está ferido?

\- Não fisicamente. - Respondeu com um ar mais sombrio. - Assassinaram a esposa, os filhos e o neto.

Em choque Carla levou a mão à boca, imaginando o estado em que o Alfa estaria. O mesmo que sempre recordava com uma expressão alegre, afável e orgulhoso da família. Um marido apaixonado, um pai carinhoso e um avô babado. Era impossível não notar o quanto era feliz, sobretudo sempre que referia a família e agora pensar que ele tinha perdido tanto repentinamente, colocou novamente lágrimas nos seus olhos.

\- Quem faria uma coisa tão horrível?

\- Rose e Sina. - Respondeu num tom cortante.

\- Isso é uma acusação grave.

\- E não a faço de ânimo leve. - Replicou. - Eles têm interesse no desequilíbrio emocional de um Comandante que faria Sina tremer e desmoronar. Como tal, embora tenha vindo também cumprir uma promessa que fiz, também aproveitei para investigar a mais alta hierarquia entre os militares daqui. Alguém em específico chamou a minha atenção, o historial tão perfeito…

\- O Comandante Smith. - Deduziu Carla e o Alfa encarou-a curioso.

\- Posso saber o motivo por detrás dessa dedução?

\- Ele atua principalmente na Cidade das Trevas, não deveria…

\- Alguém dessa hierarquia têm que ter algum grau de envolvimento nos últimos acontecimentos. Quero saber até que ponto vai esse envolvimento e… desde quando, em quê exatamente e se o conhece, talvez possa ajudar-me.

\- É um amigo da família, mas o trabalho sempre se manteve fora das nossas conversas. - Falou a Ómega.

\- E então, por que razão deduziu que o historial dele era perfeito? Como soube de quem estava a falar?

\- Eu… - Hesitou por alguns instantes. - Há uma história, um acontecimento na vida dele que se transformou em tabu e todos agem como se não existisse. Eu não ouvi os detalhes, mas tem a ver com a esposa dele.

\- A que morreu num acidente?

\- Não foi um acidente. - Falou nervosamente. - Mas quem lhe poderia falar disso e provavelmente, responder a outras perguntas com maior precisão seria a Hanji. Aliás, se o senhor fosse um pouco mais civilizado, não teria deixado a solução dos nossos problemas inconsciente.

\- A investigadora?

\- Ela com certeza terá uma solução para a nossa ida para Maria e também terá algumas respostas que procura, mas tenha em atenção que os dois eram amigos próximos e… pode não ser fácil falar do assunto.

\- Está em causa a defesa, a vida do meu povo que jurei proteger com a minha própria vida. - Afirmou e a Ómega observou-o, reconhecendo aquela forma de falar e postura.

\- Compreendo e espero que ela o possa ajudar, mas quanto ao meu filho… aliás, ele vive ao lado da casa do Comandante Smith. - Falou. - Gostava de pedir-lhe que além do meu Eren, também trouxesse os dois Ómegas que estão na casa ao lado. Talvez o Armin se mostre mais reticente, mas…

\- Quer que traga os Ómegas. - Concluiu, coçando um pouco a barba e afastando por momentos o lenço que levava no rosto que fez Carla aproximar-se curiosa.

O Alfa sentiu-se um pouco incomodado com a proximidade súbita da mulher que o examinava cada vez mais perto e sem que nada fizesse prever, puxou o tecido que lhe cobria o rosto.

\- Ó meu Deus… - Disse incrédula, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros do homem e continuando a observá-lo de demasiado perto, ao ponto do Alfa ficar sem saber o que fazer.

\- Oiça, será que pode…?

\- Tem filhos?

\- O quê? - Falou ao ser apanhado desprevenido pela pergunta. - Não, porq…

\- Tem a certeza? Talvez algum irmão ou…

\- Posso saber do que está a falar? - Perguntou, segurando nos braços da Ómega e afastando-a para finalmente se permitir ficar mais à vontade.

\- Têm traços semelhantes, mas não o suficiente para pai e filho… - Falou pensativa.

\- Está a ouvir? Está a falar d…

\- O outro Ómega que está na casa do Comandante Smith que se recusou a deixar que ficasse com o meu filho. O meu Eren está apaixonado por ele. Esse Ómega tem alguns traços em comum consigo.

O Alfa arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Está a confundir, eu não…

\- O nome Levi, não lhe diz nada?

* * *

**Flashback**

Entrou na sala com uma cesta de frutas, encontrando a irmã sentada no sofá com pequenas roupas ao seu lado. Assim que o viu, mostrou mais um sorriso bem luminoso como se habituou a ver, desde que deixaram a antiga vida que os aprisionava em casa e também porque teria que admitir Axel tinha uma grande responsabilidade na alegria que via sempre no rosto de Layla.

\- Mais presentes?

\- Sim. - Confirmou. - Não são lindas? - Apontou para as roupas de cor azul. - O meu menino vai ser tão afortunado por crescer no meio de pessoas tão prestáveis e doces.

Kenny retribuiu o sorriso, sentando-se ao lado da irmã depois de pousar a cesta de frutas sobre a mesa.

\- E então? Disseste-me que passasse aqui para me dares uma novidade.

\- O nome do teu sobrinho.

\- Finalmente. - Disse. - Pensei que ia nascer sem nome. Não me deixes na curiosidade. O que é que tu e o meu genro desastrado que caiu no rio hoje cedo escolheram?

\- Caiu no rio? - Perguntou preocupada.

\- Calma, está vivo e intacto. - Disse divertido. - E ter caído voluntariamente pode não ser o mais correto. Eu posso ter empurrado sem querer…

\- Kenny…

\- Ó vá lá, ele estava distraído e na beira do rio. Não consegui resistir, sobretudo depois dos comentários sobre as minhas aptidões para desenhar naquele estúpido jogo que ninguém esquece há semanas.

Layla riu um pouco.

\- Tens que admitir que…

\- Será que podes ficar do meu lado durante dez segundos antes de defenderes o teu maridinho?

A irmã revirou os olhos e abraçou-o.

\- Pronto, pronto. - Disse divertida, recebendo um beijo na testa.

\- E vais contar-me qual é o nome para que aprove?

Abriu mais um sorriso.

\- Levi. O meu pequeno vai chamar-se Levi.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

Levi… - Repetiu.

"_Uma coincidência. Uma terrível coincidência"_, pensava com um nó na garganta, "_O nome pode ter sido utilizado por outra pessoa, mas as semelhanças…_", Olhou para a Ómega, "_E se…_"

* * *

**Flashback**

Com um aperto no peito, via o ar sombrio do cunhado que retirava mais um cadáver da pilha que ele e outros tentavam organizar para enterrar com alguma dignidade. Entre eles podia estar o filho e Kenny sabia que embora, não fosse pai do pequeno, também o poderia reconhecer pelas feromonas.

Contudo, Axel recusava-se a deixá-lo ocupar-se sozinho da tarefa de encontrar o filho até porque queria dar um desfecho. Queria poder dizer à esposa que podiam enterrar o filho e dar-lhe um desenlace, que não fosse aquele que o tornava mais um entre tantos outros cadáveres.

No entanto, apesar dos dias, semanas e até meses de buscas, os dois nunca se cruzaram com o cadáver e alguns disseram que talvez, estivesse demasiado desfeito para que sequer fosse reconhecível. Essa ideia provocou uma certa náusea nos Alfas e assim que Layla escutou tal coisa, a primeira reação foi correr até uma casa de banho e vomitar, acentuando ainda mais o ar adoentado e desolado que a caracterizavam desde da noite fatídica.

\- Eu ouvi-o chorar, Kenny. - Dizia numa voz fraca e rouca.

Deitada na cama parecia definhar dia após dia, entre lágrimas, falta de apetite, vómitos frequentes e olheiras bem pronunciadas.

\- Eu sei, Kuchel.

\- Layla. - Corrigiu.

\- Sim, Layla não importa. Não consigo evitar. - Falou, acariciando os cabelos negros que também pareciam ter perdido o brilho. - Por favor, tens que tentar comer e…

\- E se a pessoa que me ajudou no parto, conseguiu levá-lo para longe? E se o meu filho estiver vivo, Kenny? - Perguntava com alguma esperança.

\- Layla… as probabilidade disso ter acontecido…

\- Por favor, é como se algo me dissesse que ele ainda está vivo. - Dizia com lágrimas nos olhos. - Quando voltares à Cidade das Trevas…

\- Procuro alguma pista. Eu prometo. - Assegurou.

\- Obrigada. - Falou. - Obrigada...

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

Porém, nenhuma das perguntas, buscas ou pistas deram qualquer fruto. Nada, absolutamente nada. Como se a criança se tivesse esfumado ou desaparecido por completo nas chamas infernais daquela noite. E agora, quase dezoito anos depois, pela primeira vez havia algo que não queria considerar como esperança, mas deixou-o com um aperto no peito.

E se fosse verdade?

"_Não, não devo assumir nada como verdade sem confirmar a fundo. Não posso reabrir velhas feridas, apenas por causa de uma pista depois de tanto tempo… mas tenho que confirmar. Preciso confirmar e quem sabe, encerrar este assunto de uma vez por todas_".

\- Está bem? - Perguntou Carla, vendo o ar ausente do Alfa.

\- Sim. - Confirmou. - Disse-me que os dois Ómegas vivem na casa ao lado onde mora o Eren, não é?

\- Sim. - Afirmou.

\- Todos que me acompanharam têm que partir hoje, exceto a investigadora que irá mais tarde quando estiver com o Eren e os Ómegas. - Falou com um ar pensativo.

* * *

\- E desapareceu assim? - Perguntava a Ómega indignada, depois de arrastar o seu companheiro para uma sala discreta, assim que adentrou a base militar. O seu comportamento causou algum divertimento entre os presentes que testemunharam a forma como o Alfa, embora pedisse alguma calma, era arrastado pela companheira.

\- Como expliquei, apenas deixou esta carta.

\- Telegrama, queres tu dizer. - Falou irritada. - Mas no que está o Kenny a pensar? Sair assim numa altura destas e deixar-te responsável sem mais nem menos!

\- Quem te ouvir falar, pensa que estás a duvidar das minhas capacidades. - Comentou.

\- Claro que não. - Apressou-se a dizer e então notou o ar divertido do parceiro. - Isto não é hora para gracinhas.

\- Eu sei, meu amor.

\- Axel… - Murmurou envergonhada com o apelido carinhoso.

\- Acho que tenho direito a envergonhar-te, depois de me teres arrastado na frente de todos. - Falou, acariciando os cabelos negros. - Mas tu conheces o teu irmão melhor do que eu, portanto, sabes que não faria uma coisa destas sem uma razão.

\- O Gabriel não está em condições de ser o líder de sempre. O general está a contar com ele para assumir a posição de Comandante e também contigo para seres o segundo no comando depois dele. Os dois deviam estar a desenhar os planos juntamente com o general e outros da alta hierarquia. - Falou a Ómega apreensiva. - Em vez disso, ele desaparece sem mais nem menos para uma missão sobre a qual não diz coisa nenhuma e deixa tudo nas tuas mãos.

\- Ouve Layla, eu imagino que estejas preocup…

\- Ele está em Sina! - Falou um pouco mais exaltada. - Sem acompanhamento decente e se lhe acontece alguma coisa? E se não voltar antes das tropas partirem? Vai deixar-te só com todas as responsabilidades? E se…

\- Calma. - Pediu o Alfa, segurando na mão da esposa e acariciando o seu rosto. - Shh, ele com certeza terá as suas razões, mas não arriscará mais do que necessário.

\- Quero ficar e ir contigo para o campo de batalha.

\- Não podes e sabes bem disso. - Falou o homem, mostrando não estar disposto a ceder.

\- És forte, responsável, mas como líder… Axel tu és muito brando e há decisões complicadas em que tenho a certeza que esquecerias a tua segurança e…

\- Shh. Eu sei que estás com medo de…

Abraçou o Alfa.

\- Sim, tenho medo de te perder, de perder o meu irmão… vocês são a única família que me resta. São tudo o que me resta, sobretudo depois de… eu não consigo suportar mais perdas como aquela.

Ao ouvir a companheira soluçar, abraçou-a com força, deixando as feromonas acalmá-la.

\- Perdoa-me, Layla. - Sussurrou.

\- Não tens que pedir-me perdão. - Roçou o rosto contra o peito do Alfa. - Não tens razão alguma para te pedir perdão.

\- Se eu tivesse chegado antes, podia ter…

\- Não, não vamos falar disso outra vez. - Pediu. - Por favor, não podemos alimentar estes pensamentos agora. Tens que te concentrar em tudo o que tens pela frente.

* * *

Marco não esperava encontrar tantos pontos de controlo para sair de Sina. Mesmo com a farda militar teve que multiplicar-se em cuidados para que não o identificassem. Acreditava que Jean estivesse à sua procura, assim como os pais, mas nenhum deles desconfiaria que teria fugido com a ajuda de uma farda e por conta própria.

Para eles, sobretudo no caso dos pais de cada um, os Ómegas eram bastante limitados e necessitavam de orientação quase constante devido à sua dependência. Portanto, cresceu num meio em que o habituaram a ver as coisas sempre assim e só viu que nem tudo era tão linear, quando conheceu Christa e Eren. Os dois escapavam aos padrões, nem sempre eram aprovados pelos pais, mas Marco gostava deles. O espírito livre de Christa e a consideração e respeito de Eren por aqueles que muitos acreditavam encontrar-se num nível inferior.

Contudo, teria que admitir que se deixou acomodar pelo conforto, por fazer o que esperavam dele. Consequentemente, assim que terminou a escola, não se opôs à ideia de ficar em casa, mesmo que quisesse ir para a faculdade. Seguiu o que a sociedade esperava, o que os pais e sogros desejavam e o ficou em casa como um bom Ómega, ocupando-se de tarefas domésticas e procurando agradar sempre o Alfa que tardava em constituir família. Possuíam todo o conforto e condições, mas depois de conhecerem Armin, o Alfa distanciou-se, dividiu-se e inventou centenas de desculpas.

Não obstante, Marco acreditou que apesar de tudo, não se devia queixar pois tinha uma boa vida. O seu Alfa demonstrou partilhar ideais com o grupo de amigos e como tal, tratava-o bem. Sim, em geral não podia queixar-se. Antes do Armin aparecer, não podia mesmo queixar-se.

Se bem que não era certo atribuir as culpas a Armin. Ele não era o único culpado.

Se pensasse bem, mesmo antes de o conhecer, escutou parte dos seus amigos dizer-lhe que Jean não tinha o direito de proibi-lo de estudar, trabalhar e ter uma vida além das obrigações domésticas.

No entanto, ele desculpava-o. Desviava as atenções para os gestos de carinho, os passeios aos fins-de-semana, os presentes inesperados. Convenceu-se que não havia razões para se queixar. O Jean era muito bom para ele, mesmo que… o traísse descaradamente, ignorasse a vontade de ter uma família e nos últimos meses, se tenha distanciado bastante.

Ele amava-o. Sim, isso era o suficiente.

Convenceu-se de que isso era verdade, mas no momento que sentiu o golpe no rosto também algo se quebrou dentro dele. O mundo de cristal, onde julgava viver, cedeu perante as falhas pelas quais os cacos já tinham começado a cair sem que se desse conta disso.

Aquele que disse amá-lo, bateu-lhe e falou como se o merecesse. Quis submetê-lo pela força, fazer o que tantos Alfas faziam normalmente. Rebaixar o seu parceiro.

Em consequência disso, quis sair de casa naquele exato momento em que a Marca que os ligava parecia sufocá-lo. Enviava sensações contraditórias aos seus instintos, mas prevaleceu aquilo que sabia que era o certo. Não podia aceitar algo assim. Recordava com medo, outros Ómegas que conhecia, por exemplo, na vizinhança. Sabia quantos se chocaram com o primeiro golpe que receberam, mas logo se conformaram e aceitaram a situação.

Porém, Marco não tencionava agir da mesma forma. Não pretendia adaptar-se ao que era socialmente aceite e tomou a decisão de sair de casa, sem procurar apoio na família. A razão para este último aspeto era muito simples. Os pais e sobretudo os sogros jamais apoiariam a saída de casa. Ignorariam completamente a atitude de Jean e o foco seria na atitude/comportamento inaceitável do Ómega.

Sob circunstância alguma, o Ómega devia abandonar o lar e desobedecer ao Alfa com quem tinha compromisso. Isso traduzia-se por suportar a vida que encontrasse no casamento.

Consequentemente, abandonar o lar ou o Alfa era impensável e a família iria empurrá-lo de volta para uma casa, onde não tinha qualquer garantia de que o Alfa não lhe batesse novamente.

Contudo, mesmo com intenções de deixar a casa e até mesmo Sina e Rose, não o faria esquecendo os amigos. Aliás, tentaria fazer qualquer coisa por eles e se tudo corresse bem, iriam juntos para Maria.

A notícia da prisão de Eren e o desaparecimento dos outros amigos apenas sublinhava ainda mais a ideia de que não podia ignorar o que estava a acontecer. Ao contrário do que Jean sugeriu, Marco não iria fugir para Maria e fechar os olhos aos problemas dos amigos. Esses que nunca hesitariam em ajudá-lo.

No entanto, teria que admitir que a situação aparentava ser bem mais complexa e estranha do que pensava. O que não esperava era encontrar apoio, onde menos esperava.

Marco encontrou dois amigos de Eren. Dois que conheceu nos tempos de faculdade e que não imaginava que se fossem envolver daquela forma em toda aquela história.

Thomas regressava de uma visita ao paciente, acompanhado pela esposa que o auxiliava nas visitas ao domicílio, quando avistaram alguém que desconfiaram conhecer. Se o "soldado da polícia militar" não tivesse desviado o rosto repentinamente, os dois não teriam desconfiado de nada.

Contudo, o comportamento suspeito do que deveria ser um Alfa ou Beta fez com que inicialmente receassem o pior. Com as defesas fragilizadas de Sina, depois do ataque da Tropa de Exploração, vários elementos da Cidade das Trevas aproveitaram para infiltrar-se e realizar roubos violentos e em alguns casos, raptos ou assassinatos, se houvesse resistência.

Na dúvida, o casal trocou olhares silenciosos e concordaram em seguir o elemento que estando sozinho, seria facilmente imobilizado e capturado. Thomas pediu à companheira que não chamasse ninguém para ajudá-los, pois desconfiou que pela atitude cuidadosa, não se tratasse de um Alfa, mas talvez um Beta.

Confiante nas suas capacidades de apanhar o intruso, a certa altura, correu.

Um pouco mais atrás seguia Carolina que também não compreendia o comportamento do suposto Beta. Mesmo sendo menos forte que um Alfa, sendo oriundo da Cidade das Trevas seria mais agressivo e tentaria ripostar, mas aquele tentava fugir do confronto.

Ao ver o seu parceiro no encalço, começou a questionar-se se seria algum soldado camuflado de Maria, mas ainda assim… por que razão fugia daquela forma? A Beta ponderou que os estivesse a atrair para alguma armadilha, mas o "soldado" corria aparentemente ao acaso, tentando evitar as ruas mais movimentadas, mas claramente desorientado e tomado pelo medo de ser apanhado. O que o levou a uma rua sem saída e as feromonas hostis e que procuravam forçar a submissão preencheram o espaço. Thomas queria que isso fosse o suficiente para diminuir a vontade de persistir no confronto e avançou para cima do oponente.

Carolina apreensiva observou a cena, confusa pela situação que não fazia sentido e com receio de que pudesse ser de facto uma armadilha.

Contudo, o soldado encolheu-se e o Alfa estava prestes a golpeá-lo, quando paralisou em choque ao pressentir as feromonas submissas e distanciou-se ligeiramente. O "soldado" com um dos braços a cobrir o rosto, esperava o golpe, quando notou o silêncio e afastou ligeiramente o braço para encontrar os olhos incrédulos do outro.

\- Marco?

\- Thomas, eu…

\- Marco? - Carolina também se aproximava. - O que estás a fazer aqui? E com essa roupa?

\- _Merda,_ quase te bati. Estás louco? Por que razão…? - Parou ao notar a mancha negra no rosto do Ómega, ao reconhecer as feromonas de Jean na farda e tanto o Alfa, como a Beta não tardaram em juntar as peças.

\- Meu Deus, o Jean fez isso? Estás… estás a fugir de casa? - Indagou Carolina.

\- Estou a sair de casa, mas também estou a tentar encontrar os meus amigos, ir buscar o Levi e ver o que posso fazer para tirar o Eren da prisão.

O casal trocou olhares.

\- Já falámos com alguém sobre a situação do Eren e também do Ómega, o Levi que está com o Comandante. - Falou Carolina.

\- Huh? - Balbuciou Marco confuso.

\- Nós não vamos deixar o Eren na cadeia. - Prosseguiu Thomas. - É nosso amigo, apesar de não termos convivido tempo como vocês. Ele ajudou-nos e agora precisa de nós, assim como aquele Ómega que não pode estar bem na casa do Comandante Smith.

\- Sim, nós ouvimos relatos de outros colegas que trabalham há mais tempo no hospital. - Acrescentou Carolina.

\- Relatos? - Repetiu Marco.

\- Histórias do estado em que vários Ómegas que ficaram nas mãos dele, acabaram por chegar ao hospital. Mesmo sem ter feito nada de especial, portanto, nem queremos imaginar o que estará a acontecer agora com toda esta história. - Falou a Beta. - Contactámos alguém que faz o que a sociedade se recusa a fazer. Rema contra a corrente. Uma advogada que defende os direitos dos Ómegas e ela vai ajudar-nos e também te pode ajudar a ti, se vieres connosco.

\- Vocês…

\- Tentamos sempre que possível também remar contra a corrente. - Disse Thomas com um sorriso e a parceira estendeu a mão a Marco que decidiu confiar.

Foi assim que acabou na casa de Thomas e Carolina. Estes explicaram-lhe que sair por conta própria de Sina seria muito arriscado e difícil, devido aos inúmeros postos de controlo que instalaram não só pelo ataque da Tropa de Exploração, mas também porque alguns indivíduos da Cidade das Trevas aproveitaram as brechas deixadas. Portanto, os dois aconselharam Marco a alinhar no plano deles, visto que em dois dias iriam deslocar-se até a vários bairros em Rose. Alguns médicos e enfermeiros tinham sido destacados para a administração de uma nova vacina. Cada grupo seria constituído pelo menos de um médico, um enfermeiro e um soldado para zelar pela segurança e para que não houvesse dúvidas por parte da população que a vacina não era opcional.

Evidentemente, Marco colocou a mesma questão que o casal também expressou diante dos respetivos superiores hierárquicos. Qual a razão para aquela vacinação obrigatória?

Segundo a história oficial, tratava-se de um novo vírus que colocava em risco a saúde pública e como tal, pretendiam proteger a população. Não especificavam que tipo de vírus, apenas que era perigoso.

Ninguém iria questionar ordens diretas do governo e consequentemente, as vacinas estavam a ser administradas e as pessoas não ofereciam qualquer resistência, aliás elogiavam a rápida ação do governo em tornar o tratamento disponível à população.

\- E vocês tomaram?

\- Não. - Respondeu Thomas. - Embora, afirmemos o contrário. Até onde sei, não há qualquer indício de um vírus novo.

\- Estão a priorizar as crianças que sejam Betas. - Acrescentou Carolina. - Em alguns casos, nem sequer aplicam a vacina verdadeira, apenas um placebo. O acesso à vacina que estão a distribuir depende dos valores que obtivermos na amostra de sangue que retiramos.

\- Não consigo entender muito bem o que pretendem com isso, mas onde eu e a Carolina fomos, aplicámos o placebo e deitámos fora as outras para não suspeitarem de nada. - Explicou Thomas.

\- E não fazem ideia do que seja? Pensam que seja algo prejudicial? - Indagou Marco.

\- Não pode ser nada benéfico, se estão a mentir com essa história do vírus. - Respondeu Thomas, olhando para o prato de comida que havia na frente do Ómega. - Tens que comer mais. Mal tocaste na comida.

\- Não tenho fome… toda esta conversa e ter que esperar ainda dois dias…

\- A Riko está a tentar chegar ao Eren. - Falou Carolina com um tom compreensivo. - Ela disse que até organizar todos os procedimentos legais também deve precisar de pelo menos dois a três dias.

\- É o tempo para nos prepararmos para a nossa ida a Rose e é ideal porque segundo sei, está marcada uma reunião de oficiais do exército em Sina e portanto, o Comandante não estará em casa. Os Ómegas estarão sozinhos. - Falou Thomas. - Enquanto eu e a Carolina visitamos as casas da rua, onde ele mora tens tempo de lá ir. Com a farda, não farão perguntas. Logicamente, irão deduzir que estás a acompanhar-nos e já que estás na zona, aproveitaste para ver o Comandante.

\- E se suspeitarem por causa dessa tal reunião? - Questionou Marco.

\- É informação confidencial. - Explicou Thomas. - Apenas sei porque o Pixis comentou comigo… ele também não concorda com muitas coisas que se fazem e à sua forma, tenta ajudar sempre que pode.

\- Agora come. - Pediu Carolina. - Precisas de forças para o que aí vem. Todos nós somos uma peça vital para que tudo isto funcione. Eu e o Thomas tínhamos pensado em tentar entrar na casa do Comandante e confirmar com os nossos próprios olhos, as condições em que o outro Ómega, o Levi vive. A Riko parecia bastante apreensiva, sobretudo depois da notícia da prisão do Eren. Os Ómegas envolvidos em casos de traição sofrem as piores torturas aprovadas pela sociedade.

\- Então, deveríamos…

\- Temos que aproveitar a situação ideal que é essa, a distribuição das vacinas. - Cortou Thomas. - O plano vai depender em grande parte de sabermos esperar pelas situações ideais. Agora que estás connosco será mais fácil, sobretudo com aquela farda militar. Vamos deixar o bairro para o final para que assim que entres e saias não seja óbvio que o Levi e possivelmente o Armin esteja contigo.

\- Assim que estiverem connosco, o próximo passo será tirar o Eren da prisão… mesmo que isso inclua, simplesmente ajudá-lo a fugir para Maria. - Falou Carolina.

\- Sim, com o início da guerra… nem penso que nós estejamos dispostos a permanecer aqui. Se for para lutar e morrer, que seja por um lugar que defende os nossos ideais. – Afirmou Thomas.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	36. Rastilho (1º parte)

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X-**

* * *

**Rastilho (1º parte)**

Hanji observou com satisfação o sucesso do plano que permitiu que Carla, Annie, Mikasa, Connie e Sasha se encaminhassem em segurança para Maria. Depois de ter acordado no interior de um quarto que não conhecia, depressa as suas memórias regressaram. Recordou o Alfa, o soldado misterioso que encontrou na base militar e que segundo os relatos dos amigos, conseguiu derrubar sozinho todos os obstáculos que impossibilitariam a fuga deles. Portanto, a Beta ficou fascinada pela força, destreza e eficácia que ajudou aquele homem a ser bem-sucedido na libertação de todos.

Habituados à excentricidade daquela mulher, ninguém se questionou por que razão ela não se mostrou minimamente preocupada ou afetada com o facto de o Alfa a ter deixado inconsciente. Passou completamente ao lado desse detalhe e quis encher o homem de perguntas. O que testou a paciência dele ao ponto de se questionar, se não devia deixá-la inconsciente novamente. O Alfa acreditava não ter optado por essa ideia, porque Carla ameaçou-o e exigiu que aprendesse a comportar-se. O que, mesmo no meio de uma situação como aquela, arrancou alguns sorrisos dos presentes. Era caricato ver como a Ómega confrontava o Alfa, que acabava por discutir com ela ou resmungar em voz baixa ao ver que não conseguia levar a melhor. Aliás, ele temeu até não ser capaz de convencê-la a abandonar Sina, mas nesse momento, Hanji interveio e explicou que tendo em consideração o estado de saúde de Sasha e Mikasa e consequente influência nos respetivos parceiros, Carla devia acompanhá-los para servir de apoio. A Ómega cedeu perante os argumentos e a promessa do Alfa em regressar mais tarde com Eren e os Ómegas.

\- Menos mal que conseguiu convencer aquela teimosa a ir embora. – Comentou o Alfa.

Hanji riu.

\- Preocupado?

\- Irritado. – Retificou. – Ela tira-me do sério com tanta teimosia.

\- Digamos que a tua abordagem também não foi especialmente simpática. – Apontou a Beta. – Ameaçaste carregá-la como um saco de batatas desde Sina até Maria. – Ela riu. – Não sei se me rio mais do ar indignado dela ou do teu quando te respondeu à letra.

\- É completamente louca. Eu a querer deixá-la em segurança e ela…

\- Tudo é uma questão de abordagem.

\- A minha contigo também não foi a melhor e no entanto, estás bastante civilizada e até colaborativa. – Comentou o Alfa.

\- Entendo a razão para o teres feito. – Afirmou a mulher, ajeitando os óculos. – Faria o mesmo ou pior. Imagino também que tenhas bastantes perguntas sobre o tempo em que estive com o Dr. Jaeger e acerca do que aconteceu na fronteira e despoletou o vosso ataque a Sina.

\- Sim, tenho perguntas nesse sentido. Dúvidas acerca da tua lealdade com Sina. – Falou. – Não aceito que fiques em cima do muro, ou seja, que queiras informar Maria, mas manter a lealdade com Sina. – Olhou para a mulher que também não desviava o olhar. – Dra. Zoe tem alguma ligação com o que aconteceu há quase dezoito anos atrás? – Viu surpresa nos olhos dela. – E o Comandante Smith? Tem algo a ver com o que aconteceu? Qual o grau de envolvimento dele com os recentes acontecimentos? Quem é o homem por detrás do historial público perfeito?

\- Por que razão…?

\- Quero que comeces por responder a essas perguntas. – Interpelou. – Depois farei perguntas acerca do Dr. Jaeger.

Hanji não esperava que aquele Alfa misterioso colocasse questões acerca de um acontecimento que aparentava não ter nada a ver com os acontecimentos atuais. No entanto, aquele homem dava prioridade a essas informações, deixando-a com um frio na barriga.

Desde que se tinham encontrado na base militar, teve quase a certeza de ver as semelhanças, pelo menos no olhar do Alfa com alguém que conhecia. Ao recuperar a consciência, confirmou que apesar de manter o rosto oculto e ter cuidado com a identidade, havia qualquer coisa nele que o ligava a um certo Ómega. Podia jurar que tinham algum grau de parentesco.

Contudo, os problemas em mãos desviaram as suspeitas da Beta e esta passou a focar toda a atenção em encontrar uma solução para que o grupo salvo por aquele Alfa, pudesse chegar a Maria.

Resolvido esse assunto, esperou ser questionada acerca das investigações desenvolvidas pelo Dr. Jaeger e embora isso também estivesse sobre a mesa, o Alfa pretendia obter outras informações em primeiro lugar.

Era possível que quisesse respostas àquelas perguntas porque tinha perdido alguém importante há dezoito anos atrás ou porque Maria ainda chorava pelos horrores daquela noite. Não descartando nenhuma das hipóteses, a Beta arriscaria afirmar que existia algo pessoal, um interesse próprio naquelas informações.

"_Há dezoito anos atrás, o Grito dos Inocentes… a data de aniversário e exatamente a mesma idade que o Levi terá em breve. Ele disse ter nascido na Cidade das Trevas, que lhe tinham dado aquela data de aniversário por maldade, por mera coincidência. Mas e se conseguir confirmar que ele e este Alfa têm mais características em comum? Precisava ver-lhe o rosto e sentir as feromonas que esconde para ter mais certezas e se for… são demasiadas coincidências. Não acredito que sejam pai e filho, mas pode ser outro parente… o Levi pode ter família além deste Alfa. Uma família que ainda hoje o procura_".

\- Não vou aceitar o silêncio como resposta. – Falou o Alfa, chamando a atenção da Beta.

"_Mas por que razão quis relacionar essa noite com o Irvin? Será porque ouviu falar dos Ómegas dele? Que eu saiba, o Irvin apesar da relação próxima com o Zackley não teve qualquer influência no que aconteceu naquela noite… pelo menos, eu acho que não_".

\- Eu não tive qualquer envolvimento com o que aconteceu naquela noite. Apenas escutei o grito, como todas as outras pessoas. – Viu como a referência ao grito mexeu ligeiramente com o Alfa e a mulher teve a certeza que ele esteve próximo ao acontecimento… provavelmente, muito próximo à pessoa que tornou aquilo possível. – Assim como eu, o Irvin era bastante jovem na altura, portanto, não penso que exista uma relação dele com esse acontecimento.

\- Mesmo que ele fosse desde dessa altura alguém próximo ao General Zackley? – Insistiu. – Um indivíduo que se recusou a ser identificado, mas parecia saber bastante disse-me entre outras coisas que o Comandante perfeito de Sina está cheio de esqueletos no armário, entre eles, algo que o liga ao que aconteceu há dezoito anos atrás.

\- Eu… - A investigadora sentiu a garganta seca. – Eu juro que não sei. É verdade que o General Zackley tem bastante consideração pelo Irvin, mas… desde tão cedo? Eu não sei dizer. Nessa altura, estávamos bastante distantes. Foi logo depois da morte da mulher dele.

\- Acerca disso… o que aconteceu exatamente?

A Beta não queria tocar nesse assunto, mas compreendia que era importante para aquele Alfa reunir o máximo de informações que fosse possível. Sendo assim, concordou em dar-lhe uma versão concisa, mas com os pontos essenciais da história. A conversa alongou-se também com os dados acerca das investigações e resultados alcançados pelo Dr. Jaeger.

Durante o tempo em que falaram desses assuntos mantiveram-se na casa do mesmo Beta que os acolheu antes. Contudo, a crescente movimentação dos soldados em Sina fez com que tivessem que repensar acerca do momento ideal para deixarem o local.

\- Então só vais ficar aqui pelo Eren e pelos Ómegas?

\- Tenho que regressar a Maria o quanto antes. – Falou pensativo. – Mas prometi que levaria os três comigo.

\- E o Irvin?

\- Sei o necessário por agora.

\- Não é isso que quero saber. – Insistiu a Beta.

\- Que ele vai morrer, isso é coisa certa. – Afirmou. – No entanto, acredito que ele iria preferir ser julgado em Maria, mas… se descobrir que tem alguma ligação com o que aconteceu naquela noite, não importa quantas ordens tenha que desobedecer, serei eu a ocupar-me dele.

Hanji já tinha testemunhado alguns momentos em que o Alfa demonstrava alguma tensão, apesar do controlo exemplar das feromonas. Porém, cada vez que tocavam no tema da noite do Grito dos Inocentes, a postura alterava-se. Aliás, no momento em que falou do possível envolvimento de Irvin e em que caso de confirmação seria ele a ocupar-se do assunto, a mulher sentiu um arrepio. A hostilidade e ódio que manchavam as feromonas que deixou escapar, diziam-lhe que caso o Alfa obtivesse qualquer tipo de confirmação naquele sentido, Irvin teria uma morte inevitável e violenta. O que intensificava cada vez mais as suas suspeitas sobre a relação daquele Alfa com o responsável pelo grito daquela noite. Porém, cada vez que procurava questioná-lo subtilmente sobre isso, ele recusava-se a falar desse tema.

* * *

Carla encontrava-se num misto de preocupação e um certo alívio ao concluir que avançavam a um bom ritmo para alcançar Maria. Segundo os Betas que atuavam como escolta e apoio, estavam prestes a chegar visto que a poucos minutos havia um posto, onde era normal a ronda de alguns soldados de Elite. Esses que naquele local recebiam e asseguravam a chegada em segurança de Ómegas a Maria. Era um ponto de viragem não só para essa espécie, mas para todos aqueles que buscavam refúgio e acolhimento.

\- Chegámos… - Murmurou um dos Betas que seguia um pouco mais à frente e fez um sinal de luz com a lanterna, ordenando a todos que parassem.

Em seguida, mantendo as lanternas apontadas para o chão, ouviram-se passos e logo vieram as feromonas. Tratava-se de um Alfa que acendeu uma tocha e observou os recém-chegados. A indumentária era a mesma que Carla recordava ter visto no homem que permitiu que chegassem até ali.

As feromonas de pânico e as lágrimas de Sasha engrossaram. A Ómega encontrava-se num estado febril, alternando entre vómitos e dores que os Betas não consideravam normais e diziam ser urgente que ela fosse sujeita a cuidados médicos. Ao ver o estado da namorada, Connie que a levava nos braços, murmurava palavras de conforto para tentar tranquilizá-la.

Annie sentia-se mais aliviada com a perspetiva da sua companheira, ainda desacordada, receber tratamento em breve e ao ver a preocupação do Alfa com o estado deles teve a certeza que estavam mesmo às portas de Maria.

\- Levem-nos para os postos médicos. – Falou e de imediato os Betas que atuaram como escolta avançaram sem hesitação e somente quando Carla ia passar, o Alfa parou na frente dela, deixando todos os outros se afastarem. – Levante o rosto.

Era um tom que exibia autoridade.

Confusa, a Ómega assim o fez embora quisesse juntar-se rapidamente ao grupo, uma vez que estava preocupada com o estado de Sasha e Mikasa.

\- Carla Jaeger. – Murmurou e a mulher notou um certo rancor que a fez recuar ligeiramente. – Está em busca de refúgio no local que o seu marido quer mergulhar em sangue?

\- Oiça, eu… eu não concordo com o que aconteceu e…

\- Vai dizer que não sabe de nada? – Cortou. – E aqueles a quem dei ordem para que prestassem tratamentos médicos também pretendem apunhalar-nos depois?

\- Não! – Negou de imediato. – Pode odiar-me o quanto quiser. Pode até expulsar-me daqui, mas por favor… não negue os tratamentos médicos ao grupo que passou. Eles não têm culpa de nada e precisam de ajuda.

\- Eu não quero fazer-lhe mal, mas… - O Alfa deteve-se ao dar um passo em frente e notar umas feromonas conhecidas. Um aroma que o deixou confuso e estupefacto, agarrou o pulso de Carla.

\- Largue-me, por favor. – Pediu. – Eu juro que me vou embora, mas… - Notou que o Alfa aproximava o pulso direito dela ao nariz e corou com a lembrança, entendendo o que aquele homem estaria a reconhecer.

\- Capitão Ackerman… - Murmurou.

"_Ackerman?_", Repetiu Carla, "_Então esse é o apelido dele…_", recordava-se da forma totalmente inesperada como Alfa que prometeu salvar Eren e os Ómegas também segurou o seu pulso e deixou as próprias feromonas na pele dela, através de um toque com os lábios. Um gesto impensado e por norma utilizado entre parceiros para efeitos de uma marca que se baseava somente nas feromonas. Era uma marca invisível, mas que podia por exemplo, afastar outros possíveis pretendentes ao demonstrar que já havia um que tinha demarcado intenção de posse e que acabaria por colocar a Marca física posteriormente.

Se bem que naquele caso, depois de Carla lhe ter batido, ele explicou que a razão por detrás daquele gesto prendia-se com o facto daquela marca temporária poder atuar como reconhecimento dele e consequentemente, poupá-la de problemas.

Ao ver o outro Alfa larga-la quase de imediato, depois de reconhecer as feromonas, Carla entendeu que aquilo podia funcionar a seu favor, assim como o Alfa de olhos cinza lhe tinha dito.

\- Preciso que me acompanhe. – Pediu.

Carla assentiu e não podia dizer que estava confortável com os olhares que ia recebendo do Alfa que seguia ao seu lado. Também outros soldados por quem passou, lhe lançaram olhares.

Caminharam e atravessaram vários postos até que chegaram a uma base militar. O Alfa que a acompanhava em silêncio pediu que aguardasse um pouco e entrou por uma das portas do interior do edifício.

Em questão de poucos minutos, o mesmo homem saiu de uma sala e fez sinal a Carla para entrar. Um pouco receosa seguiu a indicação e ouviu a porta fechar atrás dela.

Porém, não foi isso que chamou a atenção da Ómega. A poucos metros em frente a uma secretária repleta de papéis estava alguém que reconheceu pelos olhos. Pelo pouco que tinha visto dele quando a protegeu no dia do ataque a Sina.

\- Você é o mesmo que…

O Alfa levou a mão ao lenço e capuz que ocultavam a sua identidade e retirou-os. Os olhos de um azul quase celeste, uma cor que se destacava pela beleza invulgar observaram-na e deixou escapar um sorriso discreto.

\- Fico contente por ver que está bem, Sra. Jaeger.

Confusa pela razão que levava o homem a revelar a sua identidade, Carla não pôde deixar de notar uma estranha familiaridade. A cor dos olhos, aquele azul só o tinha visto em outra pessoa e além disso, qualquer coisa nas feromonas daquele Alfa…

\- Eu não entendo o que está a acontecer. – Admitiu.

\- O meu genr…digo, cunhado. – Corrigiu divertido. – Desculpe, mas é uma piada entre nós. Brincamos com as nossas relações de parentesco, mas enfim, o certo é que o meu cunhado não marcaria com feromonas alguém que não fosse de confiança e que claramente, quer proteger.

Carla desviou o olhar.

\- Ele…

\- Sabia que eu iria reconhecer o sinal como uma mensagem de que está bem e que devo protegê-la a si e também aqueles que a acompanhavam. Posso assegurar que estão e vão receber todos os tratamentos necessários. – Explicou. – É certo que ele podia ter utilizado outros métodos para a proteger, mas se preferiu este, então eu também não tenho outra escolha se não confiar.

\- Mesmo que o meu marido…

\- Mesmo assim. – Cortou, olhando para o resto da Ómega. – Sobretudo porque também ele parece ter esquecido que jamais devia tocar-lhe dessa forma.

A Ómega tentou segurar, mas as lágrimas caíram umas atrás das outras. Perguntava-se como pôde ficar longe de um lugar assim durante tanto tempo. Um lugar em que nenhum dos Alfas ou Betas mostravam desprezo ou escárnio pela marca do golpe que tinha no rosto. Principalmente, os Alfas demonstravam uma preocupação imediata e não tardavam em exalar feromonas de proteção. Alfas que não a conheciam, que não tinham qualquer motivo para se preocuparem.

Habituou-se tanto aos olhares que a rebaixavam e diziam que se um Alfa maltratava um Ómega, era porque este último merecia, que acabou por se desfazer em lágrimas.

A Marca no seu ombro doía, alastrando a dor para o peito.

O seu Alfa bateu-lhe sem remorso. Tentou maltratá-la fisicamente e ofendeu-a. Ele que dizia amá-la e prometeu respeitá-la até ao fim das suas vidas. O pai do seu filho, o companheiro que quis que fosse para sempre tratou-a daquela forma e podia ter algo a ver com as desgraças que aconteceram em Maria…

E esses Alfas e Betas de Maria com todas as razões para dirigirem o seu ódio também a ela por não ter tentado saber de nada ou impedir os acontecimentos, nada mais ofereciam do que proteção e preocupação.

\- Por favor, não fique assim. – O Alfa tocou no seu ombro enquanto Carla chorava cada vez mais. – Vai ficar tudo bem. – As lágrimas continuaram a cair à medida que o choro subia de tom e num gesto que somente sublinhava mais as características diferentes dos Alfas que Maria, aquele que se apresentou como Axel, perguntou se podia abraçá-la.

Perante a pergunta, a Ómega não negou o gesto e até tomou a iniciativa, querendo esquecer a dor que a rasgava por dentro. Os efeitos de uma Marca que chorava e pedia para quebrar.

* * *

\- Deu-te a informação errada, Irvin. – Dizia Mike, vendo o amigo fechar a porta e apontar para a secretária para onde se dirigiram, depois do outro deixar a cave. – Tem que haver mais deles em Sina. Há traidores em Sina. Só assim podem passar despercebidos.

\- Que há traidores é um dado adquirido, mas a informação bate certo com o aviso que o Mário deu.

\- Então, queres acreditar que um só soldado derrubou uma base inteira depois de ter desviado as atenções para outra com explosivos?

\- Tem que ter pelo menos um cúmplice, mas sabemos pouco da Tropa de Exploração. – Respondeu pensativo.

\- Claro e também queres acreditar no testemunho de que naquela noite um Ómega que era um **soldado**, derrubou **sozinho** dezenas de Betas e Alfas? – Frisou as palavras com um certo escárnio na esperança de chamar à razão o amigo. – Por favor, Irvin. Isto não faz sentido.

\- E se for possível? – Indagou, perante o ar cético do outro que apareceu de surpresa em sua casa, pouco depois do ataque surpresa nas duas bases militares em Sina.

\- Irvin…

\- Para toda a regra há uma exceção. – Afirmou o Comandante. – Podemos afirmar com toda a certeza que os Alfas são sempre fortes ou os Betas inteligentes? Há exceções. Há aqueles que são o lixo da sociedade e por norma, foram empurrados para longe de Rose e Sina. E porquê? Porque não encaixavam na nossa sociedade perfeita.

\- São casos muito raros. – Recordou o amigo.

\- E por que razão também não existem exceções entre os Ómegas? Lembra-te das grandes matanças que atingiram sobretudo essa espécie. Lembra-te de todas as razões, melhor dizendo, as dúvidas que serviram como base para o rebaixamento merecido dessa espécie. Não digo que existam muitos, já que são situações raras. – Expôs, enquanto ponderava também se essa seria a razão por detrás do comportamento dos Alfas em Maria.

\- Dizes que ainda pode haver alguém que sobreviveu àquela noite de há quase dezoito anos atrás?

\- Sendo que depois daquela noite também pararam os relatos daqueles cânticos estranhos que se escutavam na fronteira, que se dizia enfeitiçar quem fosse considerado inimigo. – Olhou para o amigo. – Tudo parou depois dessa noite. Maria ficou mais vulnerável, mas e se houver mais alguém que não devia estar vivo? Um Ómega igualmente perigoso. Um Ómega que infelizmente pode ter tido filhos e quem sabe, ter transmitido alguma dessas características estranhas. Todas estas interrogações estavam a ser investigadas pela Hanji. Por que razão achas que a defendi para que não a proibissem de continuar com as investigações?

\- Pensava que fosse pela vossa ligação desde dos tempos de escola. – Comentou.

\- Isso não importa.

\- Ainda confias e valorizas a opinião dela. – Apontou.

\- Do ponto de vista que me possa ser útil. – Corrigiu, mas Mike continuava a não acreditar totalmente nessa afirmação. – Mas dizes que também ela desapareceu.

\- Sim. – Confirmou. – Infelizmente, cometeram o erro de aprisioná-la com todos os que estavam na casa, como te disse. Penso que terá oferecido resistência, mesmo depois de quererem ajudá-la.

\- Espero que não tenham exagerado. – Comentou e Mike confirmou a preocupação que o outro tentava esconder pela investigadora.

\- Ela estava bem, pelo menos enquanto estava na base. Agora, não faço ideia. – Falou, tentando disfarçar o quanto lhe desagradava a preocupação de Irvin.

\- Com certeza, não podem ter abandonado Sina ou Rose. Com a segurança tão apertada é difícil passar despercebido com tanta gente. – Disse pensativo. – O que significa que ainda há hipótese de trazer a Hanji e os outros de volta.

\- É mesmo importante que a traga de volta, não é?

Irvin olhou para o amigo.

\- Podes confiar em mim. – Insistiu Mike. – Se é isso que queres, farei com que aconteça.

\- Sei que posso confiar em ti, Mike. Há imenso tempo que sei disso. – Suspirou, encostando-se à secretária de olhos fechados e passando a mão nos próprios cabelos.

Não notou que Mike observava o gesto sem dizer nada por alguns momentos, antes de falar:

\- Ainda bem, porque vamos precisar de confiança e um bom trabalho de equipa para o que aí vem.

Irvin abriu os olhos e sorriu na direção do outro.

\- Acho que conheço essas palavras.

\- Ótimo, significa que ainda não estás senil. – Brincou o outro e ambos riram.

* * *

**Flashback**

Nos tempos de escola, os dois Alfas não tinham uma relação próxima, visto que na altura Irvin conversava mais com Hanji e posteriormente com Grisha, Carla e Moblit. Só ocasionalmente, o herdeiro da família Smith se dirigia a outras pessoas fora desse círculo.

Contudo, a ida para o exército e sobretudo depois da morte da esposa passou a compreender a importância de rodear-se das pessoas certas e manter contactos relevantes como o General Zackley que prontamente reconheceu o potencial de Irvin. Assim, este passou a trabalhar de perto com outras personalidades conhecidas como Pixis ou Nile. O primeiro um estratega brilhante, mas com uma ligação excessiva ao álcool e o segundo optava sempre por posições ofensivas que embora acarretassem perdas, cumpria objetivos.

No entanto, ao trabalhar pela primeira vez com Mike, a ligação foi quase instantânea. Possuíam formas muito semelhantes de pensar e os resultados do trabalho em equipa superaram as expectativas. Assim Irvin passou a dispensar a companhia de Pixis e a arrogância de Nile, pedindo para que a seriedade, assertividade e frieza de Mike estivesse ao seu lado.

Numa das expedições na Cidade das Trevas, uma explosão inesperada causou um desmoronamento onde vários soldados foram soterrados. Entre eles, estava Mike que mesmo não tendo sido completamente coberto pelos escombros, tinha uma das pernas presa e seria uma questão de tempo até que o desmoronamento continuasse ou um dos inimigos o encontrasse o fim seria o mesmo.

Ao longe escutou o sinal que ordenava aos soldados que regressassem e apesar de saber que era o mais acertado, não pôde deixar de lado um certo ressentimento. Iriam abandoná-lo como um qualquer. Como se fosse descartável.

Ao tentar libertar-se mais uma vez, ouviu passos a aproximar-se. Com a poeira e quantidade de entulho, pensou que pudesse ser um inimigo. Viu apenas uma sombra e quando reconheceu…

\- Irvin?

\- Estás ferido? – Perguntou com uma lanterna na mão, observando-o.

\- Ah… é só uma das pernas que está presa. – Respondeu pasmo. – Mas tu…

\- Ok. – Disse, observando-o atentamente. – Vou ajudar a empurrar essa _merda_ e entretanto, tenta sair. Devo conseguir criar espaço suficiente.

\- Ah… - Mike não esperava aquela atitude, portanto, ainda estava incrédulo. – Ouve, Irvin não é seguro que fiques aqui.

\- Confia em mim. – Persistiu. – Vou tirar-te daqui, ok?

\- Eu confio. – Falou quase instintivamente, olhando o outro nos olhos.

\- Ainda bem, porque vamos precisar de confiança e de um bom trabalho de equipa. – Afirmou e logo começou a empurrar o entulho para gerar o espaço necessário para libertar o amigo.

Com esforço e algum tempo, Irvin conseguiu ajudar Mike a sair. Embora este tenha precisado de apoiar-se no Comandante para chegar até ao ponto onde Irvin exigiu que aguardassem pelo seu regresso. Pelo caminho, o outro ainda se sentia atordoado pela situação. Mal queria acreditar que o outro Alfa tivesse arriscado tanto ao voltar para trás para o libertar e salvar. Sim, porque naquela situação, não seria capaz de sair de onde estava sem auxílio e mesmo ultrapassando esse obstáculo, estaria sozinho em território inimigo.

Sendo certo que trabalhavam há quase dois anos juntos, as conversas com o Alfa que lhe dava apoio, raramente fugiam do foro profissional. Trabalhavam bem em equipa, mas nada daria prever uma atitude daquelas. O normal teria sido abandoná-lo. Era o expectável.

\- Irvin, preciso perguntar…

\- Tu disseste que sentiste o cheiro a pólvora utilizada em explosivos à nossa volta e eu ordenei que avançassem mesmo assim. Devia ter confiado e ter priorizado outra forma de ataque.

\- Sim, mas…

\- Além disso, entre o ego irritante do Nile e o alcoolismo do Pixis, prefiro ter ao meu lado alguém normal. – Afirmou com um suspiro.

O outro desviou o rosto, interiorizando as palavras e tentando não transparecer o impacto das palavras e daquele gesto.

\- Obrigado. – Murmurou.

\- Não tens que agradecer. Agora vamos mais rápido. Temos que sair daqui e assim que chegarmos a Sina, vou pedir à Hanji que venha ver-te.

A saída da Cidade das Trevas e regresso a casa decorreu sem outros incidentes e enquanto Mike ficou entregue a cuidados médicos, Irvin teve que ausentar-te durante horas para relatar o que tinha acontecido na última expedição e fazer uma avaliação dos danos e ganhos.

No entanto, assim que foi dispensado das reuniões dirigiu-se à casa do amigo. Uma Beta veio abrir-lhe a porta e também se cruzou com Hanji que parecia ter terminado a consulta.

\- Achas que é preciso chamar o Grisha? – Perguntou o Comandante.

\- Não. – Respondeu a mulher, limpando as lentes dos óculos. – Três dias para que as feridas cicatrizem por completo e mais um par de dias para que a fratura seja coisa do passado. Dentro de uma semana estará como novo, graças ao poder de regeneração impressionante que os Alfas têm.

\- Ótimo. – Falou Irvin. – Obrigado por teres vindo.

\- De nada. – A mulher sorriu. – Agora vai vê-lo, porque acho que está entediado, mas precisa de repouso. Entretanto, vou voltar para o laboratório. Já passei todas as informações aqui à Luísa. – Apontou para a outra Beta. – Mas qualquer coisa, podes chamar.

Depois de se despedir de Hanji, o Comandante entrou no quarto, encontrando Mike a dobrar um jornal.

\- Então, como estás? A Hanji disse que se seguires as indicações dela, estarás como novo dentro de uma semana.

\- Estou bem… aborrecido, mas quanto a isso parece que não posso fazer nada. – Respondeu, vendo o outro puxar a cadeira para se sentar perto da cama. – Fizeram reclamações acerca do sucesso da expedição?

\- Tentaram, mas tive argumentos para responder.

\- Espero que o facto de teres voltado para trás, não tenha…

\- Não importa, Mike. – Descartou. – Foi uma boa decisão da minha parte, não tenho dúvidas disso. E quanto ao tédio, tentarei visitar-te sempre que possível.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

\- Mike? – Chamou o Comandante e ao ver a atenção do amigo voltar, continuou. – Ficaste ausente. Está tudo bem?

\- Lembrei-me de algo, mas agora não importa. – Falou. – Temos que falar acerca do que faremos com a situação que temos em mãos.

Fragmentos de partes da conversa foram ouvidos pelo Ómega de olhos diferentes que permanecia na cave, abaixo do escritório onde os dois Alfas conversavam. Apesar do estado debilitado, frio que o fazia tremer contra a parede gelada atrás das costas e a exaustão que o tentava empurrar para o sono, o nome do antigo proprietário chamou a sua atenção. Tentou perceber como e quando o contacto com Mário teria acontecido e por momentos, desejou que o viesse tirar daquela casa. Não queria voltar para a Cidade das Trevas, mas era consciente que não seria capaz de fugir daquela cave sem ajuda. Não podia dormir, raramente o deixavam comer e nem ao menos podia procurar uma posição confortável com a corrente à volta do pescoço.

Ouviu também sobre a possibilidade de um Ómega estar integrado na Tropa de Exploração e teve que considerar a hipótese de ter escutado mal, mas e se fosse verdade? Ouviu também qualquer coisa sobre Ómegas que eram exceções à regra, mas pouco mais apanhou da conversa, pois a sua consciência começou a querer abandoná-lo. Tentou lutar contra isso, mas o corpo maltratado e mente cansada, apagaram mais uma vez os seus sentidos.

* * *

A Ómega sabia que o seu companheiro não ficaria satisfeito, já que tinha dito que iria para casa. Porém, a caminho de casa notou que entre habitantes que se preparavam para abandonar os distritos urbanos próximos à fronteira e soldados, havia uma mulher jovem que aparentava estar bastante interessada nos destroços de algumas casas. Ponderou que pudesse ser uma das residentes das casas destruídas, mas isso logo caiu por terra. Focava a atenção nalgumas residências em específico. Entre elas, a que conhecia como sendo do casal Reiner e Bertholdt que entretanto, tinham partido para as montanhas. Considerando que os amigos também tinham ido com o casal e os restantes viviam fora de Maria, não havia uma razão muito lógica para que outros conhecidos ou vizinhos vasculhassem os destroços da casa.

Os olhos cinzentos examinaram a forma suspeita como a aquela jovem procurava qualquer coisa nos destroços da casa destruída, aquando do ataque em Maria. Ninguém prestava atenção naquele comportamento estranho, pois as preocupações da população eram outras. Temiam não ter tempo de escapar, antes do iniciar de uma guerra que estava a poucos dias de começar.

Portanto, com passos cautelosos e aproveitando as movimentações à sua volta, acercou-se da jovem que então, notou pegava num tecido para cheirar.

"_Não está à procura de nada de valor. Está à procura de qualquer coisa que tenha feromonas para os encontrar_", deduziu rapidamente e depressa, alcançou o punhal que levava com ela, "_Quem diria que um infiltrado seria tão descuidado ao ponto de agir de forma tão descarada diante de todos_".

\- Só preciso de os matar. – Repetia baixinho. – E depois volto para ti, meu amor.

Repentinamente, as palavras ditas quase em transe cessaram quando teve o seu braço agarrado, mas de imediato, Layla viu uma seringa que a outra tentou cravar nela, mas falhou ao receber uma joelhada e ao ter o punhal encostado ao seu pescoço.

Assim que a deixou incapaz de se defender, notou outras feromonas, outro cheiro de sangue.

Reconheceu tudo isso, pois ainda se manteve no local onde a família do melhor amigo morreu por bastantes horas em busca de qualquer pista, juntamente com o marido visto que o irmão tentou logo afastar Gabriel do local para acalmá-lo.

"_Foi ela… esta Ómega…_", concluiu, notando que havia bastantes seringas no interior o casaco longo e ensanguentado que ela levava, "_Ninguém notou, pelo caos que estamos a viver, mas ainda assim… como é que alguém que aparentemente não tem qualquer preparo militar, conseguiu chegar aqui e fazer tudo isto?_".

Acabou por ter que deixar a Ómega inconsciente para que parasse de falar e atraísse atenções desnecessárias. Em seguida, resolveu levá-la para um dos postos de saúde militares próximos. Queria que avaliassem, pois viu sangue nas roupas e não tinha a certeza de que fosse todo de possíveis vítimas e além disso, também queria eliminar qualquer hipótese que lhe permitisse escapar.

O que não esperava é que depois de deixar a desconhecida numa das salas de atendimento com um pedido expresso para que mantivessem a segurança apertada, ouvisse a voz do esposo num dos corredores. De imediato, espreitou e vi-o com dois jovens a quem procurava tranquilizar e ao seu lado…

\- Carla Jaeger. – Murmurou com um certo dissabor e logo se aproximou. - Posso saber o que está a acontecer? O que faz ela aqui?

Axel voltou-se de imediato e surpreendeu-se ao ver a parceira.

\- Isso pergunto eu. Pensei que tivéssemos combinado que irias…

\- Não desvies o assunto. – Cortou, olhando para Carla. – O que faz ela aqui? Por que não está a ser tratada como uma prisioneira? – Notou as feromonas no marido. – E estiveste a oferecer-lhe conforto?

\- Escuta-me, por favor. – Pediu o Alfa. – Ela estava bastante transtornada…

\- E ele deu-me um abraço, apenas isso. – Falou Carla ainda estupefacta com a aparência da mulher que estava à sua frente. Os longos cabelos negros, a postura tão pouco submissa de uma Ómega que não escondia territorialidade perto do parceiro e acima de tudo os olhos cinza, os traços físicos que lhe davam a mesma beleza invulgar que encontrou em outro Ómega.

Carla olhou mais uma vez para o Alfa e depois para aquela Ómega. Os olhos de cada um deles parecia gravado em outro Ómega que conhecia. Como se reunisse o melhor dos dois. A tranquilidade do céu azul e a tempestade lado a lado.

\- Ó meu Deus… - Murmurou cada vez mais pasma e não era a única, pois também Annie não pôde deixar de reparar nas semelhanças.

\- O que foi? – Perguntou Axel confuso com a reação e apenas Connie ainda bastante atordoado com as últimas notícias da namorada, parecia não estar a fazer a mesma associação que a amiga e a mãe de Eren.

Layla continuava a exibir um ar desafiador até que a surpresa se inscreveu na sua expressão ao dar mais um passo em frente. As feromonas daquela outra Ómega estavam misturadas com a do seu parceiro, mas havia algo mais forte. Algo marcado e que não era o Alfa dela e em seguida, olhou para o marido.

\- Onde está o meu irmão?

\- Ainda em Sina, segundo me disseram. – Respondeu Axel.

\- Irmão? – Indagou Carla com um nó na garganta e sem coragem de colocar a pergunta que a estava a consumir por dentro.

\- Por que razão, o meu irmão marcaria mesmo que seja só com as feromonas alguém como…

\- Vocês abandonaram o Levi? – Perguntou Annie confusa e desta vez, o choque chegou ao casal que não conseguiu disfarçar o impacto daquela pergunta. As feromonas transmitiam tantas emoções negativas ao mesmo tempo que o Alfa teve dificuldade em processar a pergunta:

\- Do… do que estão a falar? Quem…

\- O meu irmão não tinha o direito de tocar nesse assunto! – Falou Layla deixando feromonas hostis escaparem e Carla recuou ao ouvir a outra mulher rosnar. – Com que direito tocou num assunto desses com uma mulher que está ao lado de um assassino! Que nenhum de vocês se atreva a falar de algo assim novamente! Não abram a boca para dizer esse nome!

Axel segurou na esposa.

\- Acalma-te, por favor…

\- Com que direito ele tocou nesse assunto com ela?!

\- Ele não disse nada. – Falou Carla trémula com a reação da mulher que tentava libertar-se das mãos do Alfa. – É só que… é que…

\- O seu irmão não falou nada do que possa estar a pensar. – Apressou-se a dizer Annie, compreendendo que de alguma forma, teriam tocado num assunto sensível, mas o casal principalmente aquela Ómega teria interpretado de forma errada a situação. – Ele ficou em Sina porque prometeu trazer o Eren, o Armin e… o Ómega que tanto eu, como a Carla… aliás qualquer pessoa que olhe para ele e para vocês dirá que têm algum grau de parentesco… o nome desse Ómega é Levi.

Layla parou de debater-se contra os braços do marido e este também a soltou de imediato e Carla não conseguia compreender a situação, mas não acreditava que tivessem abandonado o rapaz. A forma de ser daquele Alfa e a reação dos dois dizia que havia algo muito trágico por detrás de toda aquela situação.

\- Têm a certe… - Hesitou o Alfa. – Ele…

\- O meu filho, o nosso filho… - Murmurou com lágrimas nos olhos. – Está vivo? – Avançou na direção de Carla, agarrando-a pelos ombros. – Onde?! Onde?! Com quem?!

\- Em Rose. – Respondeu também com lágrimas nos olhos. – Infelizmente, na casa do Comandante Smith.

\- Encontraram-no na Cidade das Trevas e ofereceram-no ao Comandante Smith. – Acrescentou Annie.

\- Ofereceram-no… - Repetiu Layla com um olhar que podiam considerar aterrador e logo ouviram também o Alfa rosnar e a aparência calma esfumar-se por detrás de feromonas agressivas.

\- Se for verdade, vou…

\- Matar esse Alfa. – Concluíram os dois, saindo de seguida e deixando para trás Carla e os outros dois jovens ainda pasmos com a situação.

O casal sabia o que significava oferecer um Ómega a um Comandante. Conheciam os costumes pervertidos de Rose e Sina. Lutavam contra isso todos os dias, mas desta vez, era diferente. A ser verdade o que tinham ouvido… desta vez, a forma de agir seria diferente.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	37. Rastilho 2º parte)

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X-**

* * *

**Rastilho (2º parte)**

Marco convenceu o casal com quem estava a não deixar que o bairro, onde vivia o Comandante fosse o último lugar a ser visitado. Nos dois dias que antecederam a execução do plano as insónias e falta de apetite acompanharam o Ómega, que se sentia cada vez mais consumido pela ansiedade. Infelizmente, não conseguia comunicar com nenhum dos amigos e segundo as últimas informações que conseguiu através de Riko, a advogada que os visitou, esta desconfiava que estivessem em alguma base militar. Não por razões de segurança, mas para receberem tratamento de traidores da nação.

Contudo, segundo rumores, o ataque a duas bases militares distintas podia ter sido fruto de retaliação de soldados de Maria e embora não houvesse informações exatas acerca disso, Marco esperava que esses ataques, a ser verdade as informações de Riko, ajudassem os amigos a escaparem.

Apenas no dia da execução do plano, a advogada seria capaz de ver Eren, uma vez que apesar da insistência e de alegar os direitos que o Alfa tinha, os militares e outra advogada de tudo faziam para impedir o acesso ao moreno. O que não deixava de ser caricato, dado que a advogada de defesa deveria ser aquela melhor acesso e não aquela que estava encarregue da acusação.

Contudo, Riko encontrou várias dificuldades no acesso ao Alfa, mas durante a visita à casa de Carolina e Thomas, aproveitou para conversar com Marco no sentido de o aconselhar. Assegurou que ficaria do lado do Ómega, caso este precisasse de apoio judicial, visto que Jean já tinha recorrido aos meios judiciais para que o ajudassem a encontrar o parceiro e trazer de volta para casa. Em consequência disso, caso alguém o encontrasse, seria de imediato levado para casa e a sua vontade seria ignorada. Tendo em conta essa situação, Riko ofereceu-se para defendê-lo e fazer valer a sua vontade, caso o parceiro quisesse obrigá-lo a regressar a casa.

Marco agradeceu o apoio e os conselhos da advogada, pedindo em silêncio que não precisasse de recorrer a tal coisa e que Jean simplesmente respeitasse a sua vontade. Se bem que mais do que preocupado com ele, encontrava-se angustiado pela falta de notícias de Eren e também de Levi, dado que Riko mostrava inquietação, sobretudo no caso do Ómega na casa do Comandante.

Portanto, bem cedo pela manhã, o veículo que levava o casal de amigos e Marco no banco detrás parou no bairro, onde confirmaram que o carro do Comandante Smith já não se encontrava na garagem.

\- A nossa ronda deve demorar cerca de uma hora. – Explicou Carolina, frisando mais uma vez os contornos do plano combinado uma e outra vez antes daquele dia. – É com esse tempo que tens que contar, assim que nos separarmos.

\- Deves acompanhar-nos à primeira casa e fazer tal como combinámos. – Falou Thomas. – Depois daí, o tempo começa a contar. Vou deixar a porta da carrinha um pouco aberta para entrarem. Uma hora, Marco.

\- Sim, eu sei. – Murmurou o Ómega com um frio na barriga, puxando o chapéu que levava para completar o uniforme militar, de modo a ocultar um pouco mais o rosto e saiu do veículo com o casal que se dirigiu à primeira casa.

Nessa residência havia um casal de Betas com dois filhos da mesma espécie. Ao ver o "soldado" da polícia militar logo deram autorização aos prestadores de cuidados de saúde para entrarem, se bem que nesse momento, Marco fingiu estar a receber uma chamada. Fez uma conversa curta, mas audível aos presentes com uma voz firme, transmitindo a ideia de que estava a falar com o Comandante Smith. Deixou no ar a ideia de que Irvin teria esquecido algo no interior da casa e pedia àquele "soldado" para ir buscar ou confirmar algo. A ideia ficava vaga, mas não levantaria suspeitas e assim, teve a desculpa perfeita para ausentar-se por alguns momentos e ir até à casa do Comandante.

De soslaio, Carolina assentiu, confirmando assim que o plano estava a encaminhar-se perfeitamente. Aquela hora bem cedo pela manhã era bastante conveniente. Havia pouca gente acordada e nas ruas, devido não só à hora, mas também ao frio que se fazia sentir.

Assim, o Ómega caminhou rapidamente até ao outro lado da rua, longe dos olhares e encoberto pela neblina intensa que cobria aquela manhã. Ao alcançar o portão da casa, reparou que este estava fechado e tocou à campainha, certo de que Armin não tardaria em aparecer.

Assim como previu, o Ómega loiro apareceu na porta da casa e a neblina com certeza, ajudava o outro a manter o disfarce credível.

\- Bom dia. – Cumprimentou. – Peço desculpa, mas o Comandante…

\- Eu sei. – Falou com um tom mais grosso, que passou horas a praticar com Thomas para que a sua voz não fosse facilmente reconhecível. – O Comandante Smith ordenou que viesse aqui buscar algo que se esqueceu.

\- Ah, com certeza. Peço desculpa. – Respondeu Armin de rosto baixo e abrindo o portão e só então, notou a ausência de feromonas e foi puxado rapidamente na direção da casa pelo soldado que demonstrava um comportamento suspeito.

Assim que entraram e Marco fechou a porta atrás dele, levantou ligeiramente o chapéu e viu a surpresa nos olhos do loiro.

\- Onde está o Levi? Tens que ajudar-me a tirá-lo daqui e tu também tens que aproveitar a oportunidade para sair desta casa. Não posso acreditar que sejas realmente feliz, como dizes na frente de todos.

Armin confessava-se apanhado de surpresa, mas ao mesmo tempo, finalmente entendeu a chamada de Jean. Este que embora não tenha admitido abertamente a situação, a questão acerca do paradeiro de Marco deixou-o desconfiado. Agora, entendia a razão. Se bem que conhecendo aquele Ómega, nunca julgou que ele fosse capaz de fugir de casa e fazer-se passar por um soldado da polícia militar. Dois crimes severamente castigados.

\- Vieste aqui pelo Levi e… por mim?

O cenário soava-lhe absurdo. Que quisesse salvar Levi, podia compreender, mas que também o quisesse incluir, era na opinião de Armin, quase hilariante. Considerando toda a situação e o conhecimento daquele Ómega da sua relação com o parceiro dele, tudo se tornava ridículo. Tão ridículo que teve dificuldades em não rir.

Contudo, a situação caricata devia ser encarada com cuidado, principalmente quando viu que o outro desviou o olhar para um relógio que havia no corredor. Isso deu indicação a Armin de que o plano do outro Ómega devia mover-se de acordo com um tempo limite. O que significava que ele não estava sozinho.

\- Ir embora daqui? – Indagou Armin com uma voz trémula. – Mesmo que esteja com medo depois do que aconteceu com o Levi, não posso ir. Vamos ser apanhados. Dois Ómegas não…

\- Não vim sozinho. – Apressou-se a dizer. – O Thomas e a Carolina vão ajudar-nos.

"_Tão fácil de enganar…_", concluiu o loiro, "_Confirmou o que suspeitava"_.

\- Eu não sei… - Falou receoso e logo teve as mãos do outro nos seus ombros.

\- Podes confiar, tens que confiar. – Falou. – Por favor, leva-me até onde está o Levi. Temos que sair o mais rapidamente possível.

Marco estava cada vez mais nervoso perante a indecisão do loiro. Se bem que mais qualquer coisa no Ómega de olhos azuis lhe dizia que havia qualquer coisa de errado. O que apenas o agitava mais, visto que não conseguia distinguir se era um mau pressentimento relativamente a Armin ou algo em geral.

\- Ok… é importante que tires o Levi daqui. – Assentiu Armin num tom ainda trémulo. – Espera só um pouco para que vá procurar as chaves. Ele está preso.

\- Diz-me onde. – Pediu.

\- Vai andando para o escritório. – Apontou. – Mais ao fundo à direita.

Assim que viu o outro Ómega distanciar-se, Armin foi rapidamente até ao próprio quarto e procurou o telemóvel. Não se atreveria a interromper a reunião com uma ligação, mas enviaria uma mensagem que dissesse o essencial e com certeza, o Comandante veria a mesma discretamente e agiria conforme o que achasse melhor.

Portanto, tendo o tempo contado para que Marco não desconfiasse da demora, escreveu o essencial. O que permitia o Comandante saber que estavam a tentar resgar Levi, os nomes dos envolvidos e que faria os possíveis para manipular a situação a seu favor.

Em seguida, descartou o aparelho e agarrou numa das chaves que já tinha no bolso e dirigiu-se ao escritório, onde encontrou Marco de costas a bater na porta que dava acesso à cave. Este último que tinha detetado as feromonas de Levi e preocupava-o o estado dele, portanto, não notou a forma subtil como Armin se aproximou.

O loiro tinha reparado que além de roubar o traje militar de Jean, o Ómega também tinha trazido as armas mais comuns. Uma arma de fogo e outra…

\- És demasiado inocente, Marco. – Ouviu murmurar, antes que o loiro colocasse a mão na sua cintura rapidamente, encostando o _taser_ ao tronco do rapaz antes de ativá-lo e ver como a descarga elétrica o fazia cair no chão e deixava imobilizado.

\- Ar… Armin…

Marco arrepiou-se com o riso que ouviu.

\- Estou em casa, Marco. – Disse o loiro. – Achas realmente que atraiçoaria o meu Alfa pelo Levi ou por ti? És tão idiota que quase mete dó. – Acercou-se à porta, inserindo uma chave para abri-la. – Vais acabar os teus dias na companhia daquele querias salvar. Espero que aprecies a ironia.

O outro Ómega caído no chão recriminava-se por ter confiado em Armin. Quis acreditar que por detrás das palavras de lealdade, na verdade existia alguém oprimido, incapaz de agir e expressar segundo os seus ideais. Perante a atuação que o loiro tinha feito antes, chegou inclusive a sentir-se culpado por ter pensado mal dele, por ter colocado a hipótese de utilizar alguma das armas que levava nele caso fosse necessário. Ponderou ter que enfrentar Armin e como não pretendia magoá-lo com gravidade, diminuiu previamente a potência do aparelho.

Embora continuasse a ser o suficiente para atordoar e paralisar os movimentos, Marco sabia que o tempo de recuperação seria menor e avaliando a calma e a confiança com que o loiro se movia, acreditava que este não tinha notado que a potência da descarga elétrica não tinha sido tão potente como o expectável.

Dessa forma, Marco também teria a oportunidade de encontrar Levi já que assim que a porta da cave se abriu, as feromonas do outro alcançaram o nariz, impregnadas de dor, sofrimento e agonia.

Com dificuldade, mas seguro de que tinha tempo, Armin agarrou nos braços do outro e começou a arrastá-lo para o interior da cave. Nas escadas, a certa altura, limitou-se a movê-lo com os pés para que rolasse pelos degraus, empurrando poucas vezes com as mãos.

O Ómega com sardas no rosto sentia os movimentos a regressar, mas fingiu continuar afetado pela arma elétrica e como tal, deixou-se arrastar e empurrar. Depois de deixar os degraus, ouviu os passos de Armin distanciarem-se para acender algumas velas e isso fez com que com tivesse a oportunidade de vislumbrar o local.

Só poderia descrever aquilo como uma câmara de tortura.

Sobre uma mesa de metal havia várias lâminas de tamanhos diferentes. Afixados numa parede também podia ver alicates, martelos e até mesmo um machado. Quase todas os objetos pelo pouco que podia ver estavam muito ou ligeiramente ensanguentadas. Havia também correntes, tubos de metal, chicotes, uma variedade perturbadora de instrumentos de tortura.

Marco tentava conter as lágrimas, mas então viu num canto onde a parede tinha palmas das mãos, entre outras marcas ensanguentadas, uma corrente em torno do pescoço do rapaz que sem roupa, estava deitado no chão e mordia o lábio para conter os gemidos de dor. Também tremia de frio e o tom de pele manchado pelos golpes assumia uma aspeto doentio em que era evidente que estavam a torturar e definhar lentamente o Ómega. O olhar dele demonstrou alguma confusão relativamente à presença de Marco, que viu Armin reaproximar-se ainda com o _taser _na mão e com intenções de lhe retirar a arma de fogo da cintura.

Contudo, o loiro foi apanhado de surpresa com o pontapé de Marco na canela que o desequilibrou, fazendo com que caísse com um dos joelhos no chão. Ainda tentou utilizar o _taser_ que lhe caiu da mão ao receber outro pontapé, desta vez na mão. Em seguida, recebeu também um golpe no rosto.

Aproveitando o fator surpresa, apressou-se a tentar recolher o taser quando também sentiu um golpe com um dos pés na cintura que fez com que a arma de fogo caísse no chão.

O pânico de que o loiro alcançasse essa arma fez com que Marco se precipitasse para apanhar o _taser_ e movimentando o regulador da potência, encostou o mesmo à coxa de Armin que gritou e deteve-se quando estava a poucos centímetros de apanhar a arma mais perigosa.

Trémulo, Marco viu como o outro parecia ter perdido a consciência e com um nó na garganta deixou cair o _taser_ e com as pernas bambas, acercou-se a Levi que se forçava a sentar.

\- Marco… - Murmurou.

\- Vou tirar-te daqui. – Respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos ao ver o estado deplorável em que o rapaz de olhos diferentes se encontrava. Desviou o olhar, procurando qualquer coisa que o ajudasse a partir a corrente.

Marco reparou num ferimento estranho na bochecha de Levi e ao encontrar um prato de comida quase cheio, percebeu que as almôndegas tinham agulhas e que o deviam ter tentado obrigar a comer, daí o pequeno furo e sangue na bochecha. Saber que tinham chegado a esse ponto enjoava o Ómega que notou também num balde deixado perto do rapaz para dar resposta às necessidades fisiológicas.

As condições desumanas eram perturbadoras e fez com que o jovem com sardas no rosto se dirigisse rapidamente até à mesa de metal para pegar num alicate e até um martelo para tentar partir a corrente que o outro tinha no pescoço e aprisionava com pouca distância da parede.

As mãos tremiam bastante com nervosismo, mas também queria chorar, soluçar e abraçar o outro Ómega que tentava perceber o que fazia o outro ali e com aquela roupa de polícia militar.

\- Desculpa… desculpa por não ter vindo mais cedo. – Pedia entre lágrimas que não conseguia segurar.

\- Não peças desculpa. – Sussurrou com uma voz fraca. – Mas Marco… se não tiveres cuidado…se te encontrarem aqui…

\- Não, não te preocupes comigo! – Falou entre lágrimas e frustrado por não conseguir realizar movimentos sem tremer e consequentemente, dificultar a tarefa de partir a corrente. – Preocupa-te contigo. – Resolveu bater com o martelo sobre o alicante que prendia a corrente várias vezes e quando começava a desesperar, viu a mesma ceder. – Finalmente…

Repentinamente, Marco sentiu um puxão nos cabelos e encontrou Armin que o afastou de Levi enquanto lhe batia. Perante esse momento, percebeu que teria demorado mais tempo do que pensava para partir a corrente. Arrependia-se por não ter utilizado uma descarga elétrica ainda mais forte e perigosa. Claramente Armin estava contra eles e por isso, o mais acertado teria sido uma reação definitiva da parte dele.

Entretanto, o Ómega de cabelos negros apesar da corrente partida, tardava em encontrar forças nas pernas para se erguer e ajudar Marco. O corpo estava mais debilitado do que pensava e assistia a poucos metros à troca de golpes entre os outros Ómegas.

Subitamente, viu o _taser_ tocar de leve no braço de Marco, o suficiente para afastá-lo e para que Armin acabasse com a outra arma na mão, apontando à testa do Ómega.

\- Acabou aqui… - Falou o loiro enquanto arfava e sangrava do nariz e do lábio cortado. – Ia deixar-te aqui para que o Comandante decidisse o que fazer contigo, mas direi que agi em legítima defesa e o assunto fica arrumado.

\- Por que razão, estás a fazer uma coisa dessas? – Perguntou Marco. – Tu dizias gostar dele. Não consegues ver o quanto isto é errado? O quanto isto é desumano? Ele é como tu, um…

\- Não é como eu! – Contrariou. – Veio do lixo! Veio tirar um lugar que é meu!

\- Ele nunca quis o Comandante e até tu sabes disso! – Respondeu Marco. – Ele ama o Eren!

\- Então é outro coitado que nunca vai ter o que quer. – Falou com rancor. – A vida é mesmo assim, exceto quando és inteligente o suficiente para manipular as coisas a teu favor e aí podes ter o que quiseres, quem quiseres. – Sorriu de lado nas duas últimas palavras. – Ser bonzinho fez com que chegasses a este momento ridículo em que tentas salvar aquele que se deitou várias vezes com o teu Alfa. Já pensaste em como és patético? – Riu. – Aposto que se ele aparecesse aqui, dizendo que te amava, voltarias com o rabinho entre as pernas para casa.

\- Ele não me ama. – Murmurou com uma certa mágoa.

\- Hum, é um progresso. Finalmente, és consciente disso já que te a boca que te disse isso a ti, é a mesma que sussurrou as mesmas palavras para mim. – Sorriu novamente. – Pensa bem em como sou desejável e perfeito aos olhos dos Alfas. Desde do Comandante, ao Jean, ao Eren… todos cederam e voltaram para mais.

\- E tu gostas de ser usado?

Armin riu.

\- Não, eles gostam de voltar. Eles querem ser usados, exceto o meu Comandante que é o único que merece todo o meu carinho e dedicação. – Falou num tom que soava completamente doentio e sorrindo de uma forma que só podia ser descrita como perturbado, acrescentou. – Adeus, Marco…

O dedo no gatilho teria sido premido se o que compararia a uma onda o abalasse. Sensações que preenchiam todo o ar à sua volta, recordando a estranha sensação no dia em que na casa de Carla, testemunharam o mesmo acontecimento estranho. Se bem que dessa vez, não escutavam a voz, mas ainda assim toda a atmosfera parecia impregnar-se por algo que racionalmente não podia ser explicado. Eram feromonas, mas numa intensidade e com um aroma e força inexplicáveis.

\- Baixa a arma… - Ouviu uma voz fraca murmurar.

Marco olhou de soslaio, vendo Levi tentar levantar-se e apesar do estado visivelmente debilitado, as feromonas que exalava transcendiam tudo o que pudesse imaginar. Apesar da intensidade não eram hostis, nem forçosas, eram… diferentes de tudo, pois faziam-no sentir como se entrassem dentro dele e chamassem por algo que nem ele próprio conhecia.

\- O que… o que é isto? – Dizia Armin recuando ligeiramente e sentia-se tremer por não conseguir entender como, nem porquê o Ómega de cabelos negros era capaz de emitir algo tão poderoso e assustador. Foi o medo que o motivou a erguer a arma novamente e apontar na direção de Marco e então, viu os olhos desiguais focarem-se nele ao mesmo tempo que dizia:

\- Larga a arma… Ómega.

A arma caiu no chão e trémulo, o loiro caiu no chão. A voz de Levi não soou como se fosse apenas ele a falar. Era como se ouvisse claramente outras vozes distantes, como se marcassem a sua presença de uma forma inexplicável. Vozes que arriscaria dizer que pertenciam a algo distante, mas que soaram naquele momento, naquele espaço e dentro dele.

Diria até pediam para obedecer àquelas palavras, mas sem que a ideia de submissão lhe passasse pela cabeça. Era impossível, inacreditável que um Ómega pudesse fazer tal coisa, sobretudo aquele que tornou a cair de joelhos no chão ao mesmo tempo, que as feromonas estranhas perdiam a sua força.

\- És um monstro qualquer… um lixo que não devia ser capaz de fazer uma coisa destas. – Falava o loiro, olhando para a arma no chão. – Se o Comandante souber, pode ser que te queira manter vivo e isso eu não posso permitir.

Apesar do choque pelas feromonas que Marco diria terem-no envolvido, apenas e só com o objetivo de proteger, ele deduziu pela reação de Armin que este não via as coisas da mesma forma e seria louco o suficiente para disparar não na sua direção, mas em Levi que não teria como se defender.

Portanto, atirou-se para pegar na arma e mesmo antes de pensar no que iria fazer, só conseguiu pensar nos risos e comentários do loiro, em todas as noites que chorou e discutiu com o parceiro por sentir as feromonas, o cheiro de outro… e talvez esse tenha sido o rastilho que o levou a disparar a arma de fogo mais do que uma vez. O primeiro disparo apanhou o loiro na cintura, mas de raspão. O segundo perfurou a coxa e deixou o Ómega de olhos azuis a gritar e chorar.

Em seguida, Marco sem largar a arma mas trémulo aproximou-se de Levi e ajudou-o a levantar-se com cuidado, vendo que as pernas do outro continuavam a tremer imenso.

\- Precisamos sair… - Murmurou o jovem com sardas no rosto.

\- Podes andar, eu… farei o melhor que puder para te acompanhar. – Dizia Levi, olhando de soslaio para Armin que agonizava no chão enquanto os outros dois avançavam a passos lentos. – Não precisas ter tanto cuidado, Marco…

\- Mas eu vejo-te quase a cair ao mínimo passo, temos que ter cuidado. – Retrucava o outro.

\- Preciso de roupas e… que vás ao quarto do Comandante e pegues numa das espadas que guarda lá.

\- Espadas?

\- Não podemos depender apenas e só das armas de fogo. As balas acabam… - Falava, enquanto tentava conter as queixas ao começar a subir os degraus.

\- Devagar, sei que deves estar com dores.

\- Não podemos perder tempo. – Sussurrou. – Devem ter ouvido os disparos… temos que sair rápido.

\- Tens razão, não pensei nisso. – Falou Marco nervosamente e apressou um pouco mais os passos, fazendo com que Levi prendesse um pouco a respiração pela forma mais descoordenada como subiram os degraus que restavam.

Assim que alcançaram o escritório, o Ómega de cabelos negros teve que habituar-se novamente à claridade e tornou-se mais consciente de que estava sem qualquer roupa. O outro apercebeu-se do pouco à vontade e retirou o casaco que levava, colocando-o sobre os ombros do Ómega tão mal tratado e pediu que aguardasse ali, enquanto ia procurar algumas roupas e trazer as espadas.

Encostado à secretária, Levi agradeceu e disse que esperava, mas pediu a Marco que não demorasse muito e que pegasse na primeira coisa que encontrasse dado que o tempo continuava a correr.

Em pouco tempo, o jovem com sardas no rosto regressou com um casaco que ia até aos joelhos de Levi que precisou de ajuda para se vestir e abotoar os botões. Nessa altura, os olhos castanhos encheram-se novamente de lágrimas ao ver sob a claridade o estado maltratado e ausência de unhas nas mãos do outro que ainda assim, se esforçava para não se queixar e incrementar a preocupação em torno dele. Ao ficar mais perto dele, enquanto o ajudava a vestir-se, notou a presença ténue das feromonas estranhas de antes e embora, quisesse questioná-lo sobre isso, sabia que os dois não tinham tempo para falar sobre isso.

Puxou também o capuz para que cobrisse a cabeça dele, mas concluiu que seria melhor complementar com mais alguma coisa, tendo em conta as temperaturas baixas do exterior.

\- Deixa-me ajudar-te a calçar estas meias.

\- Não é preciso perdermos mais tempo. – Disse Levi, apoiado na secretária.

\- Está muito frio lá fora. Eu faço isto rápido. – Falou Marco e não tendo mais respostas que oferecessem resistência, colocou umas meias no rapaz que se preocupou em pegar nas duas espadas.

\- Talvez seja melhor…

\- Não. – Interrompeu Levi. – Também ajudam a servir de apoio e assim não tens que estar a segurar em mim. Podes precisar de ter as mãos livres. – Respirou fundo. – Vamos sair.

Mesmo que quisesse oferecer mais apoio a rapaz de olhos diferentes, este recusou-se, apoiando-se nas espadas que levava. Marco seguia um pouco mais adiante e abriu a porta da saída com cuidado, observando o espaço aparentemente vazio.

Não obstante, a calma aparente sentiu o sangue gelar ao ver dois carros da polícia militar parados a meio da rua, provavelmente na casa onde se encontravam Carolina e Thomas. O que significava que não viável ir ao encontro dos dois, nem na direção da carrinha que se encontrava entre os dois carros da polícia militar.

Quando começava a sentir a esperança a esvair-se, viu outro carro conhecido no sentido oposto. Do interior, viu a mulher com quem tinha falado antes acenar-lhe para que fosse na direção dela e depressa percebeu que o casal devia ter optado por um plano B, na eventualidade do plano original falhar.

\- Houve uma mudança de planos, mas vamos conseguir escapar. – Assegurou Marco, sorrindo a Levi que apenas assentiu e seguiu o outro para o exterior, quando repentinamente várias bombas de fumo explodiram. – Levi! – Chamou ao deixar de ver o rapaz e assustou-se ao ver alguém com vestes escuras avançar na sua direção com uma espada.

Marco paralisou, pensando que iria morrer com aquele ataque, quando viu as espadas do desconhecido chocarem com as duas que o Ómega de cabelos negros levava. Incrédulo, o Ómega com sardas no rosto viu como para defendê-lo, o outro encontrou forças para deter o ataque furtivo do inimigo desconhecido que apesar do fumo que os rodeava, arriscaria dizer que não pertencia a um ramo militar conhecido.

Esse que pensava ter a vida do soldado da polícia militar nas mãos, quando teve os seus ataques travados por uma defesa bem conseguida.

Os olhos cinzento espelharam surpresa pela destreza e força de alguém que emitia feromonas, indicando um grande sofrimento e debilidade, mas ainda assim uma vontade imensa de lutar, se isso implicasse proteger.

"_Ómega?_", pensou ainda atordoado, quando teve novamente que defender-se do seu atacante com duas espadas que o fazia recuar e procurar esquivar-se, "_Puta que pariu, como é que pode estar a fazer-me frente neste estado? Estas feromonas são…_", paralisou por instantes e isso valeu-lhe um corte no rosto ao mesmo tempo que o outro se desequilibrava lentamente e arfava, claramente em dificuldades mas teimando em não desistir, "_Estas feromonas são parecidas com…_", sentiu um frio no estômago e avançou rapidamente, usando a espada apenas para levantar o capuz e foi como se o tempo tivesse parado.

O rapaz ergueu o rosto com marcas de maltratos, mas não foi isso que fez o Alfa prender a respiração e sim, as feições do rosto, a cor do cabelo e os olhos… cada um deles pintado com as cores das duas pessoas que considerava mais importantes na sua vida. Não havia margem de erro. As cores eram as mesmas. As características físicas e mesmo toda aquela vontade de lutar, mesmo que tudo lhe dissesse para desistir.

O som de uma buzina, associada à voz de uma mulher chamou a atenção do Ómega.

\- Rápido! Corram os dois!

De imediato, Marco correu até agarrar o braço do rapaz que estranhou que aquele Alfa desconhecido tivesse parado o ataque e apenas o observasse. Ele também não sentiu vontade de continuar a atacá-lo, aliás não sentiu nada de ameaçador vindo dele. Porém, não teve tempo de pensar muito sobre isso, pois foi arrastado por Marco e enquanto tentava acompanhar os passos rápidos, ainda ouviu:

\- Levi?

Os olhos desiguais encontraram os do Alfa que parecia exibir um comportamento cada vez mais estranho e embora, o rapaz pudesse jurar que nunca tinha escutado aquela voz antes, teve mesmo que ser arrastado por Marco, caso contrário talvez ficasse para questionar como é que aquele desconhecido sabia o nome dele.

Contudo, assim que entrou para o carro, ouviram-se outros disparos e ao olhar para a mulher de óculos ao seu lado e ar preocupado, tentou falar, mas a sua consciência acabou por deixá-lo assim que se sentou.

No exterior, Kenny procurava abrigo dos disparos e retirava das suas vestes um pequeno engenho explosivo. Viu outros veículos da polícia militar passarem e sabia que se não os impedisse, seria uma questão de tempo até que alcançassem o veículo, onde estava o seu sobrinho. Portanto, antes de ir buscá-lo, definiu que a sua prioridade seria em primeiro lugar fazer com que ele pudesse escapar em segurança já que se tornou óbvio que avaliou mal a situação. O outro rapaz que estava com roupas da polícia militar também era um Ómega e sabia perfeitamente que o estatuto dos Ómegas em Rose e Sina não permitia que alcançassem esses cargos. Consequentemente, podia deduzir que aquele seria um amigo de Levi que o tentou salvar, tal como Christa o tinha avisado. A loira preveniu-o que haveria outros amigos que tentariam ajudar e naquele momento, repreendeu-se por não ter considerado essa hipótese como real.

"_Tenho que mudar os planos e tenho que começar por impedir que o sigam… assim que estiver em segurança, vou buscá-lo_", pensou, voltando a sua atenção para os veículos da polícia militar.

* * *

O casal movia-se tão cuidadosamente quanto possível. Pese embora, a urgência em encontrar o filho que os dois nunca aceitaram que tivesse morrido, havia culpa presente na consciência de ambos. Uma culpa subjacente à possibilidade de que o filho estivesse realmente vivo, o que lhes dava a sensação de o terem abandonado à sua sorte, quando essa razão não podia estar mais distante da verdade.

Contudo, existia outra culpa que também lhes deixava um peso no peito. A forma como deixaram Maria para trás sem pensar nas consequências, sem pensar no estado em que o amigo se encontrava, quando disse que estava preparado para reassumir as suas responsabilidades. Gabriel apareceu quando tanto Axel, como Layla discutiam com o General e outros responsáveis para que os dispensassem. Não podiam ignorar que o filho podia estar vivo. Aliás, pela forma como tinham falado, diziam que não havia margem para dúvidas, as características do Ómega apontavam apenas numa direção: era o filho que ambos nunca aceitaram que tinham perdido.

Portanto, insistiram que não podiam permanecer em Maria e aguardar pelo ataque a Rose e Sina. O ataque que como todos sabiam, inevitavelmente levaria a vida de inocentes. Não podiam sequer ponderar correr um risco desses e também não estavam em condições de ajudar nos preparativos das estratégias, mantimentos e últimos ajustes antes da grande guerra que iria começar em breve.

No momento em que o General afirmou que estavam a ser pouco razoáveis e insinuou que estavam a pôr em causa a segurança e lealdade a Maria por não serem capazes de libertar-se de fantasmas do passado, antes que Layla pudesse reagir, o seu parceiro já se encontrava na frente do superior. Rosnava, falava entre os dentes e parecia preparado para atacar o homem à sua frente a qualquer momento. Ela compreendia-o perfeitamente, mas era a primeira vez que o via reagir daquela forma visto que usualmente era bastante calmo e a favor de evitar conflitos.

Outros presentes na sala iam avançar para afastar o Alfa cada vez mais hostil tanto em feromonas, como na postura, quando o General fez sinal para que ninguém interferisse e pediu que Axel se acalmasse enquanto dizia que não tencionava ofendê-lo com o comentário, mas apelava mais uma vez ao bom senso, dizendo que não podia abandonar os subordinados e todos o que contavam com ele, agora que Kenny estava ausente.

Apesar de toda a agressividade que exalava, Layla podia mais uma vez como ele nunca se perdia completamente nas sensações negativas. Por mais que instintivamente quisessem condicioná-lo a levar-se pelas reações impensadas, havia nele características intrínsecas pelas quais se tinha apaixonado. Entre as quais, colocar-se rapidamente no papel de outra pessoa, aquela sensibilidade que o fazia magoar-se em vez de magoar os outros. Algo que a parceira chegou a apontar, como forma de o fazer ver que nem sempre podia agir dessa forma, mas no fim acabava por admirar aquela bondade, aquele carinho que conseguia nutrir mesmo que lhe causassem sofrimento.

Portanto, podia ver isso mesmo nos olhos dele quando aquele azul vívido e doce cruzou-se com o seu olhar. Ele queria ir, encontrar o filho de ambos, mas estava dividido. Queria ser egoísta, mas pensava na gravidade que aquilo tudo representaria para os seus amigos, companheiros, habitantes… a lealdade à região que o gerou e viu crescer.

Layla compreendia-o. Mesmo não tendo nascido ali, aprendeu a amar e a respirar a terra que a acolheu. Entendia perfeitamente o dilema e era consciente de que bastava meia dúzia de palavras para que ele passasse isso para segundo plano e fugisse naquele preciso momento com ela em busca do filho.

Era quase ridículo, mas as palavras sufocavam na sua garganta à medida que as lágrimas caíam. Queria dizer-lhe para abandonarem Maria, mas as palavras ficavam presas. Ainda assim, decidiu engolir o nó que sentia e abriu a boca no preciso momento em que a porta do salão se abriu e fardado e ar sério, Gabriel entrou com passos firmes.

Ninguém escondia o pasmo e mesmo o General perguntou o que fazia ali o Comandante que estava dispensado, tendo em conta os recentes acontecimentos. Sem hesitar, respondeu que pretendia retomar as funções, dizendo que ficar de luto não alteraria nada e que não lhe podiam pedir que se ausentasse de algo de tão importante como a guerra que se avizinhava.

Evidentemente, o General tentou argumentar, mas perante os argumentos e o momento em que o Comandante, executando a saudação militar pediu que o deixasse defender e lutar pelo povo por quem jurou dar a vida, todos testemunharam que ele não sairia dali até receber uma resposta positiva.

Com efeito, alcançou o pretendido e assim que teve oportunidade, aproximou-se do casal e murmurou as palavras que lhes davam permissão para irem em busca do filho e tentarem regressar o quanto antes, quanto mais não fosse porque serem apanhados no meio do conflito poderia ser igualmente perigoso.

Os dois não sabiam como agradecer um gesto como aquele, mas prometeram voltar logo que recuperassem o filho e ajudar em tudo o que fosse necessário.

Portanto, depois de horas de impasse em que não aprovaram a sua saída, finalmente puderam fazê-lo com o aval do Comandante e amigo que os dois ainda viram que trazia nele uma aura, que indicava que estava a fazer um esforço para manter-se forte e firme, quando deveria estar a chorar as suas perdas e a receber o carinho e conforto dos amigos.

Porém, tanto Layla como Axel não imaginaram que o controlo estivesse tão intenso à entrada de Rose. O número de militares que se deslocavam nas ruas era bastante superior ao que encontraram na última vez que estiveram na região e quando estavam próximos ao bairro que procuravam, ouviram disparos e sirenes.

Com o coração nas mãos, ambos acorreram rapidamente ao local e perante o caos instalado nas ruas próximas, Axel sugeriu à esposa servir como distração para dar oportunidade à parceira de chegar à casa com a promessa que se encontrariam na mesma em pouco tempo.

* * *

Entretanto Irvin acabava de chegar à zona próxima da sua casa, após ter saído a meio da reunião. Não duvidava da inteligência de Armin, mas temia que o Ómega não fosse capaz de fazer frente e um plano bem engendrado que podia ir além dos nomes referidos na mensagem que tinha recebido. Nem queria acreditar que um dos amigos de Eren tinha cometido a loucura de pensar que podia entrar na sua casa e levar o que lhe pertencia.

O Comandante ponderou ainda que o seu Ómega pudesse ocupar-se da situação, mas através da Marca deduziu que algo de errado teria acontecido e por isso, abandonou a reunião com pressa e ao ver o caos que havia na rua, questionava-se se de facto, tudo aquilo poderia ter algo a ver com o que tinha acontecido na casa dele ou se por uma infeliz coincidência, membros da Cidade das Trevas teriam atacado aquela área.

Quando chegou a casa encontrou uma ambulância na frente da casa e logo viu o seu Ómega inconsciente sobre uma maca. Aproximou-se rapidamente, exigindo saber o que tinha acontecido. Os paramédicos disseram que o rapaz tinha perdido a consciência devido à perda de sangue e ao choque, mas que se o levassem naquele momento para receber tratamentos médicos, ficaria bem. Essas palavras produziram um grande alívio no Alfa, mas em seguida indagou quem tinha chamado os serviços de urgência e não lhe souberam dizer, embora aparentemente a casa estivesse vazia.

Irvin queria acompanhar Armin até ao hospital, mas sabia que isso não era o expectável e por isso, pensou que o mais seguro seria que o levassem para receber tratamento e iria mais tarde ao seu encontro. Precisava entrar em casa e tentar entender o que teria acontecido.

Como é que Armin tinha acabado ferido? Teria Marco disparado a arma? E como é que esse Ómega conseguiu sozinho levar o outro que mal se aguentava nas pernas? Ele sabia que Thomas e Carolina não conseguiram levar o plano adiante, pois ordenou que os prendessem e julgassem como traidores.

"_Mas tem que haver mais alguém…_", pensava cada vez mais agitado, vendo o rasto de sangue e notou que Armin esteve deitado no sofá da sala, "_Alguém o deitou ali e chamou os serviços de urgência? Mas quem? O Marco não teria interesse ou tempo já que pelos vistos, existiu algum tipo de confronto_".

O som de algo a cair no interior da casa deixou-o alerta. Preparado para atacar quem encontrasse na casa, não entendia quem ainda poderia estar ali depois de todo o ocorrido. Com passos cuidadosos, reparou que o som provinha da cave.

"_Será que não conseguiu fugir?_", sorriu de lado, "_Eu não deixei a chave do cadeado que havia na corrente em casa, por isso não me surpreenderia que o outro tivesse desistido e abandonado o Levi à sua sorte_".

Com a mão sobre a arma, deixou os degraus de acesso à cave convencido de que teriam abandonado o Ómega, depois de concluírem que seria inútil tentar salvá-lo. Porém, o que encontrou foi alguma iluminação de várias velas e o canto onde deveria estar o Ómega, estava outra pessoa com vestes escuras. Os trajes usualmente utilizados por membros da Tropa de Exploração, ainda que não pudesse ver qualquer símbolo do ramo militar. Porém, a postura calma não encaixava no comportamento animal apresentado por alguém da Cidade das Trevas.

A figura esperou que ele acabasse de descer os degraus para se voltar na sua direção, levando nas mãos duas espadas e podia apenas ver dois olhos cinza que procuravam transmitir frieza, mas ele podia ver ódio naquelas íris estranhamente familiares.

\- Divertiu-se muito com esta câmara de tortura? – Questionou uma voz feminina que o surpreendeu ao fazer-se acompanhar de feromonas que indicavam um Ómega.

\- Tropa de Exploração? – Indagou incrédulo e recordando os testemunhos de quem julgou ter enlouquecido, quando disse ter sido derrubado por um Ómega na noite do ataque a Sina.

"_Será possível? Um Ómega… uma mulher?_", questionava-se.

\- Neste momento, pouco importa o meu ramo militar ou de onde venho. – Falou, dando alguns passos em frente. – A única coisa que precisa saber é que sou mãe e é pelo meu filho que vou pintar todas estas paredes com seu sangue!

Foi tudo o que ouviu, antes da primeira espada o trespassar pois não teve tempo de reagir à velocidade assustadora à sua frente.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	38. Rastilho (3º parte)

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X-**

* * *

**Rastilho (3º parte)**

A segunda espada também o teria perfurado se não tivesse tentado pontapear a mulher que conseguiu esquivar e em seguida, atacar novamente.

Irvin só tinha uma espada com ele e nunca pensou que lhe parecesse insuficiente para enfrentar alguém, sobretudo se essa pessoa fosse um Ómega e uma mulher. Nem queria acreditar na força e exatidão cada vez mais perigosa dos golpes que se moviam cada vez mais rápido. Recuando mais um passo, optou por disparar a arma de fogo que tinha e surpreendeu-se mais uma vez com a velocidade da oponente. Esta que se esquivou mais uma vez.

Ele repetiu o disparo e incrédulo viu a mulher desviar a trajetória da bala com as espadas.

"_Não é possível… de onde saiu esta Ómega?_".

Refletia também sobre o que aquela desconhecida lhe tinha dito antes de o atacar. Embora, precisasse ver o rosto para dissipar as dúvidas, a afirmação dela levava-o a acreditar que se tratava da mãe de Levi. Só que isso levantava várias questões. Teria ela abandonado o filho? Avaliando as emoções que emanavam dela, isso parecia pouco provável. Será que o tinham roubado e por isso, acabou na Cidade das Trevas? Considerando esse cenário como plausível, como conseguiu encontrá-lo? Quem poderia ter passado essa informação?

O loiro recebeu um corte no braço e teve que disparar novamente para criar distância entre eles. Quanto mais tentava entender a situação, mais se recordava da conversa com Mário. Esse que apesar de toda a guarda e tratamento especial que providenciou a Levi, em momento algum durante a troca de palavras que tiveram, exigiu que o mesmo lhe fosse devolvido. Em vez disso, somente disse que o que lhe pertencia, acabava sempre por voltar às suas mãos.

O que pensando bem, na qualidade de Barão da Cidade das Trevas, ele beneficiaria bastante do confronto entre Rose/Sina com Maria. Os dois lados iriam enfraquecer, portanto, era óbvio que nunca pretendeu qualquer acordo. Quis que acreditasse nisso, mas nunca teve intenções de beneficiar qualquer das partes.

Com isso só podia concluir uma coisa. O Barão subiu à superfície e mostrou a cara, arriscando-se como nunca o fez antes por um Ómega. Provavelmente moveu os acontecimentos de forma a proporcionar aqueles acontecimentos. Um confronto em que não previa um vencedor, mas esperava que se eliminassem entre si.

"_Uma ótima jogada…quase perfeita_", concluiu, decidindo reverter as coisas a seu favor, visto que se podia aproveitar das emoções que alimentavam os golpes na sua direção.

\- Tal mãe, tal filho. – Comentou e viu com satisfação como a mulher deteve o ataque. – Ele também se debateu imenso, antes de aceitar que não passava de uma _putinha_.

A pancada que se seguiu era violenta, mas a precisão não era a mesma. Ela tremia de raiva.

\- Alfa nojento. – Murmurou entre os dentes.

\- É uma pena que não tenhas escutado o quanto gritou nos últimos dias.

Agressividade.

Era impressionante como um Ómega era capaz de produzir feromonas tão hostis como aquelas que sentia a cada golpe desferido e cada vez mais descoordenados.

Aproveitou que já não se defendia tão bem para cravar uma seringa num dos braços da Ómega e embora, ela tenha partido rapidamente o objeto, o loiro sabia que tinha sido capaz de injetar parte do conteúdo.

\- És tu quem vai gritar aqui dentro. – Falou, deixando cair uma das espadas e pegando num punhal que levava as vestes. – Vou abrir-te e vais agonizar, enquanto me dizes onde está o meu filho!

"_Parece que se desencontraram. É por isso que nunca cravou qualquer espada a fundo. Ela esperava que lhe diga onde é que ele está_", deduziu divertido e ergueu a espada mais uma vez para defender ao mesmo tempo que disse:

\- Talvez tenhas chegado um pouco tarde.

A possibilidade implícita do que podia ter acontecido, provocou o choque necessário para que a conseguisse pontapear e golpear no rosto.

\- Vou perguntar só mais uma vez. – Avisou a Ómega, recuperando a compostura depois de se ter prostrado e quase ter perdido o equilíbrio. – Onde está o meu filho?

\- Aquela _puta_ já me divertiu o suficiente. – Respondeu. – Lamento, mas ele não vai comparecer à reunião familiar. – O golpe com o punhal passou perigosamente perto do peito do loiro. – Morreu com a certeza de que foi abandonado… e foi, não é? Admite Ómega que o deixaste apodrecer na Cidade das Trevas.

\- O meu filho não cresceu ao meu lado porque vocês são uns assassinos! Pessoas como tu tiraram o meu filho dos braços na noite em que demonstraram os monstros que são!

"_Na noite…? Ela é… uma sobrevivente? Alguém que se separou do filho? Definitivamente, não pode e nem vai sair viva daqui_", concluiu e intensificou as feromonas agressivas antes de disferir pancadas umas atrás das outras e notou que a droga injetada deveria estar a surtir algum efeito, mas além disso, Irvin podia jurar que a Ómega já devia padecer de alguma condição de saúde. Só isso explicaria a efetividade da droga injetada, dado que mesmo para um Ómega, o conteúdo que lhe corria nas veias não seria capaz de a afetar tanto, principalmente se tivesse em conta a força e resistência física daquela Ómega. Muito acima da média. Tratava-se de um caso excecional, mas que felizmente possuía um limite de tempo quanto ao período em que o corpo aguentava um confronto daquela intensidade.

\- Não sei como sobreviveste àquela bonita noite de fogo-de-artifício, mas vamos corrigir isso agora. O meu plano era que coisas como tu fossem engolidas pelas chamas. – Falou, empregando mais um golpe e viu o lenço do rosto da mulher cair, confirmando desse modo as semelhanças evidentes com Levi.

\- O teu plano? – Repetiu com a voz trémula. – Tu… és o responsável pelo que aconteceu há quase dezoito anos atrás?

\- Em parte. – Admitiu. – Infelizmente, não tive o gosto de estar presente para assistir.

Layla podia escutar os gritos, o choro, o cheiro de corpos queimados, o desespero daquela noite e à sua frente via o responsável com um sorriso vitorioso, satisfeito com o ocorrido.

A pouca calma que lhe restava sumiu. Os instintos aliaram-se a um ódio, uma dor que assentava no impulsivo, em reações guiadas somente pelos instintos mais negativos.

Sendo certo que cada golpe que Irvin defendia, sentia o corpo tremer com a força do impacto, ele sabia que tinha ganho no momento em que a sua oponente deixou de pensar. O que via à sua frente era uma chama a brilhar com bastante intensidade, momentos antes de se apagar.

"_Nunca encontrei nada assim e felizmente, vai morrer aqui_", concluiu ao notar que havia um tubo de metal bem perto.

Agarrou no objeto ao ver que a Omega arfar bastante e se detinha com uma dor no peito. Aproveitou o momento para bater-lhe com o tubo, fazendo-a cair no chão. Ela ainda tentou levantar-se, mas entre a dor no braço onde tinha recebido a pancada e a dor no peito, viu-se incapaz de o fazer.

\- Acho que será o teu sangue que vou acrescentar a estas paredes. Pensa assim, vais juntar-te ao teu filho em breve.

\- Alfa… - Murmurou chorosa, não querendo acreditar que tinha chegado tarde demais e também não queria aceitar que ia morrer nas mãos daquele assassino. – Alfa… - Chamou novamente com uma voz quase inaudível.

A última vez que Layla o tinha chamado tinha sido exatamente há dezoito anos atrás. Antes disso ou mesmo depois, orgulhava-se de conseguir defender-se e lutar sozinha sem que tivesse que depender do seu Alfa. Sabia que ele também gostava disso, mesmo que comentasse que não pensaria menos dela, se o chamasse para ajudá-la. Aliás, frisou que o deveria fazer, quando concluísse que a situação estava fora do controlo.

Naquele momento, tudo escapava ao controlo de Layla. Saber que não conseguiu fazer frente tão rápido como deveria a um monstro que lhe roubou o filho e centenas de vidas, desesperava-a. Principalmente, se acrescentasse a possibilidade de que podia ter chegado tarde demais e o filho podia estar morto.

As lágrimas caíam enquanto via o loiro aproximar-se com o tubo de metal. Queria levantar-se, mas as forças escapavam-lhe a uma velocidade que a condenava.

Esperava receber mais um golpe quando escutou uma forte explosão próxima à casa e em seguida, o alívio e esperança que a Ómega sentiu ao ouvir o bramido de um Alfa que reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

Uma bomba de fumo rebentou na cave e pouco depois, como se nem o tivesse escutado entrar, sentiu os braços do parceiro envolveram-na enquanto a afastavam ligeiramente para um dos cantos da cave. Entre as feromonas agressivas e o rosnar contra o inimigo que estava a poucos metros, perguntou como a esposa estava.

\- Injetou-te com qualquer coisa? – Perguntou nervoso e retirou um pequeno saquinho do casaco que levava. – Não é nada que garanta que vais ficar totalmente recuperada, mas é o primeiro antídoto que produziram nas montanhas para nos ajudar. Penso que ajudará com que te sintas melhor, pelo menos em relação à injeção. Mesmo assim, sabes que tens que sair daqui. Não podes combater por muito tempo e sabes disso.

\- Axel… ele é o responsável pelo que aconteceu naquela noite. Matou todos aqueles inocentes, roubou o nosso filho. – Dizia entre lágrimas. – Torturou-o aqui e diz que ele não sobreviveu. - Começou a chorar compulsivamente.

O Alfa queria desmentir a última parte da afirmação, mas sentia as feromonas que os seus instintos classificavam como alguém a quem estava ligado por laços de sangue. Podia também ver a quantidade de instrumentos de tortura manchados em tons de vermelho. Um cenário macabro ao que se aliava a convicção de Layla em identificar aquele Alfa como o assassino daquela noite em que a vida de tantos terminou e se perdeu nas chamas. Tudo por causa daquele homem…

Os instintos mais primitivos afloravam e as feromonas que começaram a cobrir o local, pediam sangue derramado e prometia violência impiedosa. Coisas que Layla nunca sentiu naquele Alfa que conhecia desde jovem e embora, fosse consciente das razões para aquela reação, não conseguiu evitar sentir um arrepio.

O Alfa que começou lentamente a avançar na direção do Comandante, estava sedento de sangue. Perante as feromonas que o desafiavam, Irvin atacou, utilizando o tubo de metal. Porém, viu como o seu opositor desviou-se sem esforço e na terceira tentativa em atingi-lo, teve o objeto parado com uma das mãos.

Incrédulo com a força e agilidade, mal teve tempo de processar o que aconteceu. Não só perdeu o objeto, como experimentou um golpe forte no ombro, onde sentiu algo partir.

Em seguida, Irvin optou pela arma de fogo, só que o cano da mesma desviou-se para o seu estômago com um movimento rápido do outro. O disparo não se fez esperar e sentiu o gosto do sangue na boca e à sua frente o outro Alfa exalava dominância e forçava-o em submissão.

O Comandante queria apagar, destruir aquela confiança e calma perturbadora que se atrevia a tentar submetê-lo, mas ao sentir uma lâmina perfurá-lo na mesma zona por onde a bala tinha entrado e mover-se como se quisesse abri-lo, tremeu…

Aquela calma aparente era a de alguém que pretendia matá-lo a sangue frio.

Rapidamente, empurrou-o e não foi capaz de distanciá-lo na primeira tentativa, mas antes que o corte se tornasse mais profundo ou maior, separou-se do Alfa.

Ponderou em utilizar algumas seringas, porém depressa concluiu que não tinha trazido mais nenhuma. Gastou a única que tinha na Ómega e agora, estava diante do que podia chamar de monstro.

Alfa algum com aquela fúria seria capaz de agir com tanta "calma" e precisão ao ponto de não estar sobre o que considerava inimigo com comportamentos totalmente animalescos.

Bastaram mais media dúzia de golpes para que Irvin ficasse totalmente desarmado e para seu desespero, recuava a cada passo que o outro dava em frente. Nada parecia abalá-lo. Nada do que dissesse ou fizesse despertava-o ou quebrava aquela sede de sangue terrivelmente calculada. E restando somente o combate corpo a corpo, tentou desferir um murro mas o seu punho foi agarrado com facilidade e não apenas isso, a pressão sobre a sua mão…

\- Ahhh! – Tentava puxar a mão à medida que ouvia os ossos partirem.

\- Dói? – Indagou o outro num tom seco. – Não se compara à dor que fizeste outros sentir. Nada do que estou ou vou fazer poderá comparar-se ao que fizeste, mas ainda assim… - Largou a mão do loiro, apenas para pontapeá-lo e como não caiu, Axel agarrou o braço do Comandante e arremessou-o.

Irvin não teve tempo de levantar-se do chão, pois o seu opositor que não exibia qualquer ferimento visível colocou-se sobre as suas costas. Mais concretamente, colocou um joelho sobre as costas do loiro e rosnava enquanto estendia os braços do mesmo sobre o chão.

Em pânico, o loiro não entendia o que aquele Alfa pretendia até ao momento em que Axel afastou a mão rapidamente e a Ómega que entretanto se tinha aproximado com um machado na mão, desferiu um golpe no braço do Comandante que gritou. Apenas com uma pancada forte e certeira, ela conseguiu cortar-lhe o braço direito um pouco acima do cotovelo.

E quando pensava que a dor não podia piorar, o Alfa ainda sobre ele puxou os seus cabelos para expor o pescoço dele e mordeu dolorosamente. Mordia com intenções de arrancar carne, forçar as feromonas de submissão que se aliaram ao desespero e sabia que se o outro alcançasse a jugular teria morte imediata.

Contudo, não conseguia libertar-se, apenas gritar pelos diferentes focos de dor que sentia. Ia morrer. Estava cada vez mais convicto disso, quando o Alfa sobre ele ficou tenso repentinamente e saiu de cima dele para empurrar a parceira.

Assim que o fez, um forte som de disparo ecoou pela cave. A isso seguiu-se o som que Irvin conhecia, o disparo de vários dardos.

\- Axel! Axel! – Dizia a Ómega ajoelhada ao lado do parceiro.

\- Fo…foge… - Murmurou.

\- Para trás, Ómega! – O loiro reconheceu de imediato aquela voz. – Mais um gesto e o próximo tiro será na cabeça dele!

O Comandante não compreendia por que razão Mike não disparava e matava os dois. Era óbvio que trazia armamento de grande porte e por isso, a tarefa não seria difícil. Só que em vez disso, o amigo veio até ele e mesmo com a vista desfocada, viu a preocupação e urgência em tirá-lo dali para receber tratamento médico.

Se por um lado, Mike passou a ignorar a casal em prol de carregar o amigo para fora dali, por outro lado, também Layla nada fez para impedir que aqueles Alfas escapassem.

Com os olhos repletos de lágrimas, tentava estancar a hemorragia com as mãos que havia no peito do Alfa que não aparentava estar a regenerar, mesmo que ela tivesse arrancado rapidamente os dardos. Ainda que infelizmente parte do conteúdo das seringas já estivesse a circular dentro do corpo dele e por isso, a Ómega não sabia o que fazer.

\- Deixa-me aqui… - Murmurou Axel.

\- Não, não… não me podes pedir uma coisa dessas! Nunca te vou deixar! – Dizia, chorando cada vez mais.

\- Os dardos podem… causar desorientação. – Fechou os olhos ao sentir mais uma onda de dor invadi-lo. – Posso…fazer-te mal…

\- Não, tu nem estás em condições de te levantar. – Dizia, acariciando o rosto do marido.

\- O tiro no peito… é… é profundo, não me vou safar.

\- Não, não digas isso…

\- Não me sinto…regenerar. – Tossiu. – Tens que ir embora.

\- Não…

\- Só espero que… me perdoes. – Pediu e a parceira viu uma dor nos olhos dele que ia além do físico e não suportava ver aquela tristeza, aquela culpa que ele nunca devia sentir.

\- Não tenho nada para perdoar. – Acariciava o rosto dele. – És muito mais do que alguma vez pensei ser possível ter. Eu amo-te tanto.

\- Também te amo… muito… - Fechou os olhos mais uma vez, procurando conter qualquer tipo de queixa. – Preciso que vás embora.

\- Não…

\- Kuchel. – Viu os olhos sérios da parceira encararem-no. – Por favor… vai… pelo nosso filho.

Com um nó na garganta, a mulher de olhos cinza preparava-se para repetir mais uma vez a mesma negativa, quando ouviu passos e colocou-se em alerta e pronta para o confronto, caso se tratasse da polícia militar.

Contudo, arregalou os olhos ao ver o irmão descer as escadas acompanhado por uma Beta.

\- Layla? – Desceu rapidamente os degraus e acercou-se rapidamente ao cunhado que estava no chão. – _Merda_… Axel?

\- Leva-a daqui… - Sussurrou ao mesmo tempo que Kenny avaliava o estado do parceiro da irmã.

\- _Merda_, devia ter vindo antes…

\- _Caralho_, o Levi é a vossa cara chapada! – Pronunciou-se a Beta. – Se bem que em termos de traços físicos, predominam os genes da mãe. O que não deixa de ser fascinante já que os Alfas costumam ter sempre vantagem nisso.

\- A sério, Hanji? Este não é o momento. – Falou Kenny irritado.

\- Desculpem, mas não consegui deixar de comentar. – Falou, retirando uma seringa do bolso do casaco.

\- Hanji Zoe? A investigadora? – Indagou Layla e rosnou. – Mantenha-se longe do meu Alfa! Eu juro que se encosta essa seringa nele, eu vou…

\- Layla, ela não está contra nós. – Interveio o irmão.

\- O que se passa contigo? – Perguntou a irmã indignada. – Primeiro a mulher do Dr. Jaeger e agora esta investigadora? Posso saber por que raio queres defender tanto esta gente?

\- Porque não somos inimigos. – Falou num tom sério. – E tenho a certeza que a Hanji quer ajudar o Axel, certo?

\- Correto. – Disse a Beta com uma seringa vazia na mão e sem qualquer pré-aviso cravou a mesma no braço de Kenny.

\- Posso saber o que estás a fazer? – Perguntou ele.

\- A recolher o tratamento mais rápido. – Disse, enchendo a seringa de sangue.

\- Como é que isso vai ajudá-lo? – Perguntou Layla, vendo que o seu Alfa parecia prestes a perder a consciência.

\- A regeneração, aliás todo o panorama físico e psicológico do teu irmão, não é? – Viu a Ómega assentir. – Ele está ótimo e saudável, portanto, este é um método pouco convencional, mas efetivo de anular grande parte dos efeitos do que lhe foi feito. Ainda assim… - Fez uma pequena pausa enquanto administrava o conteúdo no Alfa que parecia cada vez mais próximo da inconsciência. Assim que terminou a injeção, colocou dois dedos no pescoço do Alfa e observou também o ferimento no peito.

\- E então? – Perguntou Kenny impaciente.

\- Eu não vejo qualquer… - Ia dizer Layla quando viu que apesar de Axel ter os olhos fechados, a respiração não estava tão forçada como antes.

\- Hum, é um controlo de danos temporário. Ele continua a precisar de um internamento médico. A regeneração continua lenta e pode comprometer a vida dele, sobretudo porque acho que a bala perfurou um dos pulmões. É impressionante o quanto um Alfa pode ser ferido e ainda assim, sobreviver a algo que seria facilmente fatal para outra espécie.

\- Ele não vai receber tratamento aqui. – Murmurou Layla apreensiva.

\- Vocês têm que voltar para Maria. – Falou Kenny. – Eu ainda tenho contactos disponíveis para te ajudar a levá-lo e a Hanji sabe quais as melhores rotas.

\- Eu não posso voltar sem…

\- Escuta. – Interrompeu o irmão. – Eu vi-o, Layla. O Levi, o vosso filho e a razão para não ter vindo antes aqui é porque estava a ajudar a escapasse ao caos que há lá fora.

\- Então… ele está vivo? – Disse, deixando escapar um soluço. – Ele mentiu…

\- Quem? – Perguntou Hanji?

\- Aquele monstro disse-me que tinha chegado tarde. Irvin Smith… o assassino que condenou tantos inocentes naquela noite e separou-me do meu filho.

\- Como é que…? – Ia dizer a Beta.

\- Ele disse-me! E tenho a certeza que nisso ele não mentiu. Ele provocou a morte de centenas de bebés, crianças, jovens e adultos que foram lançados às chamas apenas por serem Ómegas. – Soluçou mais uma vez. – O Axel quase o matou, mas para proteger-me… acabou assim…

\- Então na ambulância, onde vi passar o Mike… - Falou Hanji pensativa enquanto assimilava as acusações terríveis que tinha escutado.

\- O que importa agora é que regresses a Maria com o Axel. Penso que queres que o Levi conheça o pai, certo? Ele precisa de tratamento e eu prometo que levarei o meu sobrinho para casa e darei ao Comandante Smith o castigo que merece. – Assegurou com um ar sério, olhando para a irmã e depois olhou para o cunhado. – Ele precisa de ti. Vais voltar com ele, ok?

* * *

***_Hanji_***

Estava com dificuldades em concentrar-me.

Com tudo a acontecer aquele ritmo alucinante, apercebi-me como afinal era mais uma acomodada com a vida que levava antes daquele Ómega com heterocromia me ter sido apresentado.

Sendo verdade que abandonei as investigações com o Dr. Jaeger, não podia negar que durante algum tempo participei em estudos e experiências terríveis. Pensei que pudesse compensar isso, abandonando o laboratório e iniciando as minhas próprias investigações, ao mesmo tempo que ajudava Ómegas e outros a escapar de Rose e Sina.

Talvez tenha sido inocente por imaginar que isso seria suficiente e que isso fazia de mim alguém que não vivia segundo os ideais da chamada sociedade perfeita. Porém, o pouco que fazia não produzia qualquer impacto real e portanto, acabei por encaixar nos moldes que beneficiavam os responsáveis por aquela sociedade artificial. O que se traduzia por: eu pensava que estava a fazer algo revolucionário e eles deixavam-me acreditar para que nada mudasse e nada mudou até que o Levi entrou na minha vida. Ele fez-me ver o pouco que fazia e graças a ele, finalmente comecei a agir e a tomar decisões das quais me orgulhava.

Contudo, nada disso aconteceria sem um preço e por isso, a razão para que eu e o Kenny não tivéssemos saído mais cedo do esconderijo, estava relacionada com o meu estado psicológico. O preço por me ter acomodado foi a vida do Moblit… o choque de o perder, de o sentir através da Marca desorientou-me e envergonhava-me em admitir que atrasou os planos do Alfa que não me quis deixar sozinha ou forçar-me a ajudá-lo a executar o plano, ignorando a minha perda.

Agimos apenas naquele dia porque cheguei à conclusão que ficar parada, poderia revelar-se fatal. Além disso, ao contactar Pixis, descobri que iria haver uma reunião entre vários membros do exército e consequentemente, estavam reunidas as condições para agirmos.

O Kenny concordou em tirar partido disso, mas quis obrigar-me a ficar no esconderijo. Algo que ignorei, mas ele não teve tempo de discutir comigo quando me encontrou no meio da confusão enquanto tentava ajudar o sobrinho a escapar. Notei que a atenção dele parecia dividida e quando me falou da presença dos familiares, assegurei-lhe que sabia para onde estavam a levar o sobrinho e que por isso, podíamos procurá-lo mais tarde.

E dessa forma, acabámos por ir até à casa de Irvin e lá conheci os pais do baixinho. Sem dúvida alguma, partilhavam laços de sangue, embora Axel estivesse num estado muito delicado. Apesar de aparentar confiante no que estava a fazer, temi que o Alfa não respondesse ao tratamento.

Contudo, talvez a força de querer viver, o amor daqueles que o rodeavam e quem sabe, até o destino que se movia de forma misteriosa, não permitiu que morresse ali.

Só que entretanto, fui atingida por outro choque. A convicção de que Irvin estava envolvido na noite terrível que manchava o passado de tantos de sangue. Ele tinha afirmado uma coisa dessas, provavelmente porque nunca pensou que fosse ficar em desvantagem.

Eu quis negar o envolvimento dele com esse acontecimento, mas se analisasse as minhas memórias, lembrava-me perfeitamente que aquela noite ocorreu poucas semanas depois da morte da esposa dele. Aquela época em que cortámos qualquer contacto, já que ele esteve todo o tempo isolado e somente na companhia do General Zackley. Sim, os dois estiveram bem próximos e o certo é que o General sempre teve em consideração desde cedo, as opiniões ou estratégias dele, que na altura estavam altamente envenenadas pelo ódio aos Ómegas. E isso teve como consequência a grande matança daquela noite.

Tudo era de certa forma tão óbvio e mesmo assim, eu não quis ver.

Se bem que ao mesmo tempo que tinha que aceitar o monstro que o Irvin era, assim como Mike que devia ter ordenado a execução de Moblit, havia outra ponta solta…

Alguém deu pistas a Kenny acerca do envolvimento de Irvin com a noite do Grito dos Inocentes. Assim como o incentivou a investigar os contornos da morte da mulher.

Alguém durante todo o caos que se gerou no bairro parecia controlar os Alfas e Betas que atacaram a polícia militar e pilharam várias casas, evitando propositadamente a casa de Irvin.

Eram habitantes da Cidade das Trevas e normalmente, agiam com violência gratuita e sem estratégia.

Não obstante, esse comportamento padrão, eles facilitaram inclusive o trabalho de Kenny em assegurar a fuga de Levi, assim como evitaram interferir com a progressão de Axel que mesmo no estado fragilizado em que se encontrava, antes de partir para Maria, confirmou o comportamento estranho dos habitantes da Cidade das Trevas.

Havia mais alguém interessado no Levi?

Essa era a questão que deduzia a partir desses elementos, porque o indivíduo misterioso que falou com Kenny, poderia ser o mesmo que estava por detrás da atitude estranha dos…

\- _Puta _que pariu é o Barão! – Falei alto ao chegar a uma conclusão.

\- Hanji? – Perguntou Kenny que se sobressaltou, enquanto voltávamos ao esconderijo depois de encaminhar Layla e Axel para Maria com a ajuda de outros aliados.

\- É o Barão! O último proprietário do Levi foi o Barão! – Concluí.

* * *

Desde que o tinham encerrado naquela cave, onde o torturaram durante dias, sempre que adormecia, passou a ter o que muitos chamariam de um sonho recorrente. Nele via-se envolto pela escuridão e escutava atrás dele algumas gotas de água que caíam pausadamente atrás dele.

Porém, mais do que procurar o que havia atrás dele, avançava pela escuridão e ao longe via uma luz que provinha de um sol que brilhava. Se forçasse um pouco a vista, também podia ver uma paisagem verde, cujos detalhes se perdiam na dificuldade em que tinha para manter os olhos abertos. Os pés descalços não se magoavam no terreno irregular por onde caminhava, procurando chegar à saída e assim que a alcançava, a luz forte apenas o deixava ver uma região imensa que logo desaparecia, dando lugar a imensas vozes distantes e o som de instrumentos musicais que o despertavam sempre nesse momento.

Com efeito, não considerava um pesadelo, apenas um sonho estranho que lhe trazia uma estranha sensação de paz por dentro. Como se o local lhe fosse familiar, mas sabia que tal não era possível. Tratava-se somente de uma ilusão de uma mente que queria fugir da realidade em que apenas via locais sujos, pintados pelo esquecimento e pela maldade daqueles que o rodeavam.

\- Levi?

Os olhos finalmente conseguiram focar o espaço em que se encontrava. Um quarto desconhecido, pintado por paredes de cores claras, mas sem janelas e somente com iluminação artificial. Encontrou a expressão preocupada de Marco ao seu lado.

\- Onde estamos? - Murmurou.

\- Na casa da Riko. - Respondeu. - Como te sentes? Tens muitas dores?

Levi notou nas mãos enfaixadas que cobriam os dedos sem unhas e também havia bastantes curativos nas suas pernas, braços e tronco. Apesar de estar apenas de boxers, o quarto estava estranhamente quente.

\- Tens frio?

\- Não. - Respondeu.

\- Ligámos o aquecimento, mas não sabia se querias mais forte ou não. - Comentou. - Eu e a Riko estivemos a fazer-te curativos e espero que tenha ajudado a aliviar grande parte do desconforto. - Ao ver o outro querer sentar-se. - Espera, se queres alguma coisa, eu posso…

\- Quero sentar-me. - Falou e com alguma dificuldade, conseguiu o que pretendia. - Conseguimos escapar da polícia militar e… daquele Alfa estranho?

\- Sim. - Confirmou. - A polícia militar ao que parece teve outros problemas e quanto àquele Alfa… a Riko disse que podia estar com a polícia militar, sabes que há mercenários que não se identificam com qualquer ramo militar ou então podia ser alguém da Cidade das Trevas.

\- Eu não acho que fosse… - Sussurrou pensativo.

\- Conhecias? - Perguntou Marco curioso.

\- Não, mas os Alfas da Cidade das Trevas não param a meio do combate e não acredito que um mercenário também fizesse uma coisa dessas.

\- Então… quem seria? - Perguntou-se o jovem de sardas pensativo.

\- Não faço ideia…

"_Mas não consigo deixar de pensar que embora fosse um Alfa, deixou de lado toda a agressividade e não usou qualquer golpe que fosse mortal, mesmo depois de saber que eu era um Ómega. Por que razão não tentou matar-me ou… parou de atacar, sendo que teria vantagem? E por que razão, sabia o meu nome?_", questionava-se cada vez mais absorto em pensamentos.

\- Pensamos nisso depois, agora vou trazer-te qualquer coisa para comer.

\- Eu não…

\- Tens que comer. - Contrariou o outro. - Tens que estar mais forte, sobretudo porque tenho uma boa notícia para ti.

\- Boa notícia?

\- Sei que o melhor seria que fugisses daqui para Maria, mas penso que não queres ir sozinho e por isso, hoje vais ver o Eren e amanhã, se tudo correr bem a esta hora estaremos a caminho de Maria. - Sorriu e deixou o outro Ómega no quarto a refletir acerca do que tinha escutado.

"_Eren...posso ir vê-lo_", levou a mão ao peito, "_Durante estes dias aprendi a cortar o meu elo de ligação com ele, mas se isso o tornou incapaz de saber como eu estava, também teve o mesmo efeito para mim relativamente a ele. Espero que esteja bem_".

Quando Marco regressou ao quarto vinha acompanhado de uma mulher de cabelos loiros num tom pálido que não ultrapassam à altura do queixo, olhos acinzentados numa coloração mais escura, óculos de lentes arredondadas e de hastes quase invisíveis. A expressão séria não esteve sempre presente e durante a refeição em que se obrigou a empurrar para o interior do estômago, escutou com atenção como aquela Beta se apresentava. Era uma advogada, usualmente com casos pequenos visto que não a maioria das pessoas não queriam os seus serviços. A razão era simples. Defendia os direitos da classe mais oprimida da sociedade e apesar de isso dificultar a afluência de clientes, ela acreditava fazer o que era certo.

Assim, explicou que finalmente conseguiu encontrar-se com Eren. Infelizmente, apenas no dia anterior ao seu julgamento que seria no dia seguinte em local público, pois todos esperavam assistir a uma execução. Tencionavam fazer desse momento um espetáculo como mais uma tentativa doentia de desviar as atenções da população da eminência de uma guerra que ceifaria centenas de vidas.

Para se assegurar que os argumentos teriam alguma força, Riko admitiu ter contactado o pai do jovem, o Dr. Jaeger para que intercedesse na libertação do filho. Pese embora, a curta troca de palavras, Riko garantiu que conseguiu uma confirmação do elemento-chave de todo o julgamento no dia seguinte.

Porém, como muitos consideravam que aquele seria o último dia de vida do moreno, deram aval à advogada para uma última visita antes do grande dia. Sendo consciente de que Levi iria querer ver o moreno de olhos verdes e vice-versa, engendrou um plano para que os dois se encontrassem. O propósito desse plano também seria tranquilizar os dois, visto que referiu que o Alfa estava bastante agitado com o que poderia estar a acontecer com o seu Ómega.

Nas horas que antecederam a visita, tanto a advogada como Marco procuraram alimentar o melhor possível o Ómega ainda debilitado e também oferecer-lhe cuidados médicos continuados.

\- Levi? - Indagou Marco surpreendido ao sentir as feromonas envolverem-no enquanto os dois num silêncio confortável, partilhavam alguns pedaços de fruta que o jovem com sardas no rosto ia cortando.

\- Estás triste por causa daquele idiota. - Falou, desviando o olhar. - Ele não merece.

Marco sorriu, concluindo mais uma vez que nem mesmo depois de tudo o que tinha vivido, deixava de se importar com os outros. Por detrás daquela expressão aparentemente indiferente, havia alguém com um coração demasiado doce e maltratado pela maldade alheia.

\- Obrigado, Levi. - Agradeceu, entregando mais um pedaço de maçã. - Eu sei que não devia pensar nele, nem ponderar ligar o telemóvel para escutar a voz dele, mas tudo parece tão difícil. Depois do que aconteceu com o Armin há algumas horas atrás, ainda continuo a pensar se realmente, sou como ele disse. Será que se o Jean aparecesse à minha frente, pedindo perdão e dizendo que me amava eu seria capaz de dizer que não? - Deixou escapar algumas lágrimas. - Há uma parte de mim que não tem tanta certeza acerca da resposta.

\- Eu não sei se sou a pessoa certa para falar disto. - Falou, deixando as feromonas continuarem a envolver o outro Ómega, enquanto olhava para uma das mãos enfaixadas. - Nunca compreendi ou acreditei que existissem esses sentimentos que vi na superfície entre duas pessoas. Confesso que ainda tenho mais perguntas do que respostas, mas quando falei com a Carla, a mãe do Eren, ela explicou que não havia sentimento especial que pudesse existir sem respeito. - Olhou para o Ómega. - Essa mancha no teu rosto diz-me que ele falhou nisso. As lágrimas que caem cada vez que te lembras que ele procurou outro, quando te tinha a ti… também me dizem que não merece que estejas assim e acho que no fundo estás assim, porque sabes que o que digo, é verdade.

As lágrimas engrossaram e fizeram-se acompanhar de soluços que o jovem que cobria o rosto não conseguia conter. Em resposta, Levi moveu-se ligeiramente e estendeu a mão, tocando nos cabelos escuros do outro. Queria transmitir-lhe algum conforto e não esperava que o jovem de sardas no rosto, o abraçasse repentinamente e com a força que o fez, parecia ter esquecido os ferimentos. O Ómega de olhos desiguais mordeu o lábio e hesitou um pouco antes de deixar as mãos repousarem nas costas do outro. Permitiu que as feromonas continuassem a preencher o espaço e transmitissem o que queria transmitir naquele momento: conforto.

Passaram alguns minutos assim até que mantendo o rosto contra o ombro de Levi, o outro murmurou:

\- Não é mesmo exagero, as tuas feromonas são diferentes num sentido muito bom.

\- Acho que todos os que dizem isso bateram com a cabeça em algum lugar. - Respondeu e sentiu Marco rir contra ele, antes de distanciar-se um pouco até ficarem frente a frente.

\- Podes não acreditar, mas é verdade. As feromonas, os teus olhos, mesmo a tua forma de ser te torna tão…

\- Igual aos outros. - Rebateu. - Bom, talvez não na forma de ser, mas de resto não sou diferente de ninguém, Marco. Não acredito que seja… o lixo que muitos repetiram, mas também não sou especial.

\- Levi, acho que mais do que muita gente mereces…

\- Não mereço mais do que ninguém. - Cortou. - Mereço ser livre e tratado como respeito, assim como tu também o mereces… e mereces também encontrar quem… te faça feliz. - Desviou o olhar e outro sorriu, erguendo a mão para acariciar o rosto do jovem com heterocromia.

\- Obrigado, Levi.

Uma batida de leve na porta fez com que Marco afastasse a mão e os dois olhassem para a entrada do quarto onde a advogada se encontrava e anunciou que Levi se devia preparar para sair.

Com a ajuda de Marco vestiu uma camisola preta e umas calças de tons claros, mas que seria maioritariamente encoberta por um longo casaco com capuz que ocultaria a sua identidade. O pretexto que utilizaria para o deixar passar na entrada da prisão não era em nada agradável, mas foi o que facilmente permitiu que entrasse.

Levando em consideração que seria a última noite de Eren na prisão, concediam-lhe uma visita especial, ou seja, basicamente permitiam que passasse a noite com algum Ómega como uma espécie de último desejo antes da sentença. Essa era a benesse para Alfas e uma possibilidade para Betas que usualmente preferiam a visita de familiares e claro, os Ómegas não possuíam qualquer tipo de direito na noite anterior à execução.

Assim que alcançaram o local, a pedido de Riko, o Ómega deixou que as suas feromonas se mostrassem subtilmente. Apenas o suficiente para que fosse possível identificá-lo como dessa espécie e tendo em conta, que os guardas que os receberam estavam com garrafas de bebidas alcoólicas nas mãos e sobre a mesa, apenas riram e disseram à advogada para dar ao seu cliente o último momento feliz da vida dele.

Nem sequer se aproximaram para vê-lo de perto, descreveram-no a partir das feromonas como uma _puta_ que iria fazer a única coisa de útil na sua existência: satisfazer um Alfa.

No entanto, acrescentaram que se Eren recusasse o presente, que eles se ofereciam para o seu lugar. Riko ignorou os comentários e deu a mão a Levi para que fizesse o mesmo enquanto se dirigiam à zona das celas já com as chaves nas mãos.

\- Falaste que estão prestes a entrar numa guerra. Eles não pareciam muito preocupados. Nem sequer vieram revistar-nos ou confirmar que…

\- Estão todos muito convencidos de que a guerra está ganha. Estão a festejar antes do tempo. - Comentou Riko. - Já aqui estive antes e por ver o caos que era, sabia que não iriam tentar ver-te, mas temos que sair daqui antes do amanhecer. - Entregou-lhe as chaves e apontou numa direção. - Abres essa porta e ele está na penúltima cela do lado esquerdo.

\- Não vens comigo?

\- Eu e ele já conversámos o suficiente e penso que ficarão mais à vontade se não estiver por perto. Além disso… - Riko olhou para o Ómega. - Quero que sejas tu a confirmar-me que está tudo bem com ele.

\- Por que razão estás a dizer uma coisa dessas? Ele… - Sentiu um frio no estômago.

\- Vai vê-lo. Irei chamar-te mais tarde. Não te preocupes, ele é o único nessa ala. Só ficam nesse local, os prisioneiros que estão prestes a ser executados. - Falou a advogada e movido também pela ansiedade e preocupação, apressou-se a empurrar a porta e ouviu-a fechar-se atrás dele enquanto, caminhava pelo corredor repleto de celas vazias.

As feromonas do Alfa espalhavam-se pelo local. Territoriais, mas menos hostis do que esperava. Parecia calmo e a cada passo que dava, o frio na barriga aumentava. Recordava a última vez que se tinham visto, a forma como o quis proteger e sobretudo, a forma como dormir nos braços dele tinha sido a melhor sensação que alguma vez teve.

Avançou mais alguns passos e parou diante da cela, onde viu que o Alfa estava deitado sobre uma cama e com as mãos sobre os ouvidos. A penumbra não permitia que avaliasse com certeza de que não estava ferido, mas era uma posição estranha aquela em que estava e por isso, ao mesmo tempo que deixou as suas feromonas espalharem-se pelo local, também chamou pelo nome dele.

\- Eren?

De imediato, viu as mãos do moreno moverem-se e mover o corpo na direção dele. Os olhos verdes encontraram os seus à medida que o Alfa se erguia e murmurava:

\- Levi? És tu?

Com as mãos trémulas inseriu a chave e abriu a cela, entrando logo de seguida antes de abraçar o moreno que retribuiu de imediato o gesto, encostando o nariz contra os cabelos negros. Inspirava as feromonas que temeu não sentir novamente, aquele calor contra o seu corpo e o gesto claro de submissão quando o outro roçou o rosto contra o seu peito.

\- Eren. - Murmurou, aliviado com a sensação de ter aqueles braços a envolverem-no e logo se afastou ligeiramente para ver o rosto do Alfa e notou as olheiras pronunciadas em torno dos olhos verdes.

\- Por que razão cortaste a ligação entre nós? - Perguntou. - Nem devias ser capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas, tendo em conta que me marcaste sem consciência do que estavas a fazer.

\- Eu… só não queria piorar os teus dias aqui na prisão. - Falou, apanhado um pouco de surpresa com o tom que lhe exigia explicações, mesmo que tivesse feito aquilo para proteger o moreno.

\- Não faças uma coisa dessas sem falar comigo. - O tom taxativo era diferente do que estava habituado a ouvir, mas recordava-se das palavras de Riko e Marco que o avisaram que o ambiente, onde mantiveram o Alfa aprisionado poderia (comos seria o normal) provocar alguma flutuação no comportamento. Os Alfas não eram uma espécie que lidava bem com o facto de ser aprisionado contra a sua vontade. A agitação era bem pior nessa espécie e isso refletia-se em comportamentos impulsivos e mais agressivos que o normal. Se bem que Levi tentou argumentar que ninguém, independentemente da espécie gostava de estar preso, mas disse que teria isso em atenção quando visitasse Eren.

\- Isso agora não importa. - Falou, procurando desviar o assunto. - A Riko falou contigo sobre o que espera que vá acontecer amanhã?

\- O que te aconteceu? - Questionou, pegando numa das mãos do Ómega e começando a abrir o casaco para ver melhor.

\- Eren, não te preo…

\- Foi ele? Foi ele que te deixou neste estado? - Perguntou, deixando as feromonas hostis impregnarem o ar.

\- Esquece isso. Não é importante agora. Não quero falar disso… ou dele… não agora que estou aqui contigo. - Falou quase num sussurro e sentiu a mão do Alfa no queixo, fazendo com que erguesse o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos novamente e começou por diminuir a distância entre eles.

Assim que os lábios se tocaram entre eles renasceu a mesma eletricidade que sentiram na primeira vez que o mesmo gesto aconteceu. O Ómega deu por si com vontade de sorrir contra a boca do outro. A mesma boca que recordava doce e suave. Aquela que o fez esquecer da postura e palavras um pouco mais bruscas de antes.

O contacto meigo e inocente entre os dois demorou pouco tempo, pois Levi arrepiou-se com a língua quente contra os seus lábios, pedindo passagem. As mãos do Ómega agarraram a camisa do Alfa, permitindo que o beijo subisse de intensidade, à medida que exploravam a boca um do outro.

Uma das mãos do moreno agarrava os cabelos negros, impedindo que se distanciasse e a outra mão apertava a cintura do rapaz. Este sentia que ficaria com alguma marca até porque era um pouco doloroso a forma como o agarrava, mas não conseguia concentrar-se nisso, sobretudo quando sentiu a sua língua ser succionada. A isso seguiu-se um gemido embaraçosamente alto contra a boca do moreno que então, empurrou-o contra o gradeamento, agarrando as suas coxas e pressionando o corpo contra o do Ómega.

\- Eren…

\- **Meu**… - Murmurou contra a orelha do rapaz, mordiscando a mesma enquanto o outro demonstrava uma respiração cada vez mais agitada.

\- Ngh… não sei se… - a boca do Alfa desceu até ao seu pescoço, chupando a pele e fazendo-o gemer novamente e arquear o corpo na direção dele. - Ah… alguém pode…

\- Pensa só em mim, meu Ómega. - Sussurrou contra a pele que começava a exibir algumas marcas avermelhadas na zona do pescoço. - Senti tanto a tua falta. Quis tanto dizer que és o mais importante para mim… - Parou para olhar para o rapaz ruborizado. - Quis tanto dizer-te novamente que te amo.

Levi sentiu o corpo quase mole e o rosto ainda mais quente perante aquelas afirmações. Antes tinha pensado dizer que deviam parar, mas escutar aquelas palavras e ser rodeado de feromonas de afeição e um desejo que o recordava a última vez que tinha estado juntos, fez com que esquecesse a situação em que se encontravam.

Teve os lábios tomados em mais um beijo quase desesperado e as mãos do Alfa moviam-se quase sem cuidado, puxando em primeiro lugar o casaco para que caísse no chão, assim que desencostou o Ómega do gradeamento. Ao mesmo tempo que o casaco caía, separou os lábios de ambos e puxou a camisola que o outro levava.

O que nesse momento fez com que o Ómega com heterocromia se sentisse bastante consciente das marcas que havia no seu torso, provenientes dos maltratos. Só que em vez de dizer o que quer que fosse, o Alfa beijou vários pontos, evitando os locais onde havia pensos ou ligaduras.

Ia descendo e no umbigo, deixou que a língua provocasse mais alguma agitação na respiração do rapaz que queria segurar nos cabelos castanhos à sua frente, mas as ligaduras não permitiam que se movesse com tanta liberdade, como gostaria.

Em seguida, prendeu a respiração ao sentir que abria as calças e puxou-as sem muitas demoras, pedindo em gestos silenciosos que erguesse os pés para facilitar o processo. Seguiram-se então vários beijos nas pernas, aproximando-se bastante das coxas e se as pernas continuavam pouco firmes desde início, com aquele gesto sentia que ia cair a qualquer momento entre suspiros e gemidos que tentava conter.

\- Eren...ah...eu…

\- Shh… - Começou a puxar devagar com as mãos a última peça de roupa que restava ao rapaz quando este, impediu e recebeu um olhar interrogativo do Alfa que se deteve apesar das feromonas demonstrarem que não tinha gostado de ser contrariado. - O que foi?

\- Tu… - Desviou ligeiramente o olhar por breves momentos, antes de encarar os olhos verdes. - Continuas com roupa.

O Alfa sorriu de lado e respondeu:

\- Não seja por isso...

Colocando-se de pé e sem desviar o olhar do rapaz que esperava conseguir uma pausa, retirou a camisa e em seguida, começou a desapertar as calças, ruborizando ainda mais Levi que não resistiu à tentação de afastar o olhar. O coração batia cada vez mais rápido sem entender como a situação tinha chegado até aquele ponto, naquele momento e naquele lugar.

O local repleto de feromonas carregadas de desejo, uma luxúria que embora não fosse a mesma que o fez pensar que iria enlouquecer se o outro não o tocasse naquela noite em que foi ao seu encontro, era intensa o suficiente para não parar nada do que estava a acontecer.

Mesmo com o Alfa dispensando qualquer timidez e decidindo retirar totalmente qualquer roupa que cobrisse a sua pele, antes de reaproximar-se, Levi podia jurar que sentia o calor que emanava do corpo do outro.

\- E agora? Estou do teu agrado, meu Ómega?

\- Eu…

\- Olha para mim. - Pediu e viu o rapaz bastante corado encará-lo. - Agora será que posso ver-te também por inteiro? Posso tirar de ti essas feromonas daquele Alfa que te deixou todas estas marcas que vejo?

Incapaz de falar, apenas assentiu e as mãos do moreno regressaram à sua cintura e tomando os lábios do Ómega em mais um beijo, foi baixando a última peça de roupa que lhe restava que deslizou com facilidade, caindo no chão.

As feromonas de luxúria entranharam-se no ar e provinham dos dois que moviam a língua um contra o outro e Eren arranhava e movia com possessividade as mãos no corpo do Ómega que deixava as pequenas queixas desvaneceram nos gemidos, provocados pela forma intensa como se beijavam não dando quase lugar para respirarem.

\- Eren… - Gemeu contra a orelha do moreno quando este deixou os lábios avermelhados do Ómega e voltou a dar atenção ao pescoço que num gesto de submissão, deixava-o cada vez mais exposto.

O aroma das feromonas misturou-se com outro que o Alfa não demorou em reconhecer. Como tinha acontecido na última vez que se encontraram, mais uma vez o Ómega apresentava todos os sinais de que o queria dentro dele. Para confirmar essa fator, desceu uma das mãos até à entrada do Ómega, notando a substância que lhe permitiu enfiar um dedo com facilidade.

\- Ngh… ah… Eren, esper...ah!

\- Magoei-te? - Sussurrou contra a orelha do rapaz.

\- É...estranho…ngh...

\- Se doer, avisa. - Murmurou, acrescentando mais um dedo e a respiração subia cada vez mais de tom e ouvindo-o gemer audivelmente. - Parece que estás a gostar mais do que queres admitir. - Viu o Ómega corar ainda mais, tentando cobrir a boca. - Quero ouvir-te… - Rosnou contra a orelha do outro. - Estás a apertar os meus dedos… mal posso esperar para estar dentro de ti.

\- Ngh… não digas essas coisas...ah! - Bateu com a cabeça contra as grades que havia atrás dele ao sentir um terceiro dedo entrar dentro dele. - Er...Eren...Eren…

\- Queres alguma coisa?

\- Ngh… mais… - Dizia, sentindo a vergonha esvair-se e dar lugar à luxúria, à vontade de se entregar. - Quero… ah! Alfa…

\- Diz-me o que queres e…

\- Quero-te a ti, Alfa...ngh… - Gemia diretamente contra a orelha do moreno que gemia também e ao ouvir aquelas palavras retirou os dedos molhados e agarrou no rapaz pela cintura, elevando-o um pouco.

\- Posso fazer-te meu? Quero que sejas meu. - Pedia entre beijos e viu o rapaz anuir e diante desse gesto, posicionou-se com algum cuidado. - Shh, descontrai um pouco. - Aconselhou ao sentir uma tensão cada vez mais evidente, quando tentou entrar dentro dele e encostando-o ao gradeamento, tentou distraí-lo com beijos e uma das mãos começou a masturbá-lo.

A essa altura, Levi arfava entre os beijos e procurava na medida do possível, seguir o conselho do moreno no sentido de relaxar, já que notava que toda a tensão muscular não ajudava e só piorava o desconforto. Portanto, tentou perder-se nas feromonas que o mergulhavam na luxúria que frisava o quanto aquilo era certo, em como esperou tanto para se entregar à pessoa certa.

Pese embora, o desconforto bastante evidente com Eren dentro dele, tentou entre as oportunidades que lhe dava para respirar, pedir que esperasse um pouco. Porém, o moreno parecia completamente consumido pelo desejo de possuir aquele Ómega e por isso, pouco tempo lhe deu para que se habituasse à dor e logo, começou a investir dentro dele aproveitando-se da lubrificação natural, proporcionada pelo Ómega.

Era óbvio que o Alfa perdera o interesse em perceber se estava ou não preparado para o ritmo que impôs e confiando nas palavras que lhe diziam que se sentiria bem em breve, as queixas misturaram-se com a sensação estranha e desconfortável que ia desvanecendo vagarosamente.

Pelo menos até ao momento em que atingiu um ponto específico dentro dele e deixou escapar um som que lhe soou completamente embaraçoso, mas parecia ter excitado mais o Alfa.

\- Tão bom, Levi… - Murmurou perto da orelha do rapaz que queria arranhar os ombros e costas do moreno, mas não podia e começava a ter a dor substituída por outra sensação que ia crescendo cada vez mais dentro dele.

\- Eren… ah, Alfa! - Dizia, sentindo-se prensado com cada vez mais força contra o gradeamento, à medida que o calor ia crescendo dentro e fora dele, mergulhando-o em sensações que transpiravam somente prazer e o faziam repetir incessantemente o nome do Alfa com outras palavras desconexas.

Subitamente, nos momentos que antecederam o clímax, Eren puxou os cabelos do rapaz de cabelos negros para deixar visível o pescoço dele e mordeu, cravando os dentes ao mesmo tempo que ambos atingiam o seu limite. Os efeitos da Marca intensificaram o orgasmo que eletrizou o corpo dos dois, à medida que o Ómega era percorrido também por sensações que o transcendiam.

O quebrar. O reconstruir de algo novo dentro dele. Novas ligações que se firmavam como correntes inquebráveis que se entrelaçavam umas atrás das outras. Cruzavam sensações, firmavam a comunicação entre dois corpos que diziam não existir um sem o outro.

Era como renascer de novo, mas desta vez levando dentro dele uma parte daquele que passava a língua para limpar o sangue deixado no pescoço.

A presença um do outro estava mais forte do que nunca e Eren perdeu as forças nas pernas, deixando-se cair lentamente, acabando com Levi sobre as suas pernas e encostado ao seu peito. O Ómega tentava processar todas as sensações, sentimentos e feromonas que se uniam entre os dois.

E apesar do cansaço que o fez mergulhar na inconsciência, não conseguiu deixar de pensar que com aquela ligação ao Alfa que lhe permitia partilhar uma existência com ele, havia qualquer coisa que parecia não encaixar perfeitamente. Era um pensamento, uma sensação inesperada mas que devido ao cansaço, caiu no adiamento.

Contudo, a lembrança de que não podia manter-se naquele local por tempo indefinido, despertou-o a meio da noite. O corpo continuava desprovido de qualquer roupa, mas não sentia frio dado que estava deitado na pequena cama contra o corpo quente do Alfa que dormia profundamente. Por vontade própria, queria fechar os olhos mais uma vez e perder-se no conforto que aqueles braços lhe traziam. Só que as palavras de Riko continuavam a mantê-lo alerta. Isso fez com que tentasse mover-se para ter os braços do moreno a apertá-lo com força antes de aliviaram a pressão após algum tempo.

Assim que isso aconteceu teve que fazer algum esforço para deixar os braços do Alfa que demonstrava ter um sono pesado. Ao colocar os pés no chão, as dores quase o desequilibraram. Esperava as dores a que se habituou durante dias, mas não que piorassem. O que era ridículo, se parasse para pensar um pouco. De forma alguma, as dores iriam abrandar, sobretudo depois do que tinha acontecido. Pensar nisso, ruborizou-o um pouco à medida que recolhia as roupas do chão e as vestia, encontrando também a chave da cela caída num canto.

Enquanto tentava fechar os últimos botões do casaco, viu os olhos verdes abrirem-se num primeiro momento um pouco confusos, mas em seguida, logo se ergueu da cama.

\- Onde vais?

\- Tenho que sair. - Falou, atirando as roupas na direção do Alfa que as segurou, mas optou por atirá-las para cima da cama e envolveu-se com um lençol da cintura para baixo.

\- O teu lugar é aqui comigo.

\- A Riko já falou contigo e explicou como vai fazer as coisas. - Disse calmamente, apesar das feromonas no ar demonstrarem que o Alfa estava a encarar a recusa dele como um desafio.

\- E se o julgamento não correr como o esperado? Vais assistir à execução?

\- Eren… porque estás a dizer essas coisas? Eu nunca… - O som de passos desviou a atenção dos dois e logo as feromonas de um Beta se fizeram notar. Em pouco tempo, Levi reconheceu Riko que acercou-se com cautela.

\- Vim buscar-te. Temos que sair daqui, antes que desconfiem do tempo da visita ou queiram ver-te. Não quero esperar que fiquem sóbrios para fazer perguntas.

\- Vais deixar-me, Levi? – Ouvi a voz amarga do Alfa enquanto abria a porta da cela e olhou de soslaio.

\- Não posso ficar aqui. – Falou com um nó na garganta, pois realmente não queria deixar o seu Alfa ali, mas era consciente que não podia contrariar os planos de Riko, caso quisesse fugir para Maria dentro de algumas horas.

\- Não é seguro para ele, Eren. – Acrescentou a advogada. – Ele está certo em sair e aguardar pelo momento certo para que possamos sair daqui.

\- Estás a tomar decisões por mim e isso não é bom. Não vai acabar bem. Ómegas não sabem o que é certo ou errado. – Murmurava, começando a andar de um lado para o outro e antes que Levi pudesse chamar a atenção do Alfa, Riko puxou o rapaz e fechou a cela, dizendo:

\- Temos que sair o quanto antes. Se alguém suspeitar da tua identidade, podemos ter problemas. – Puxou o capuz do casaco para cobrir o rosto do Ómega, mesmo a tempo de se cruzarem com Nanaba que sorriu de lado ao ver a outra advogada.

\- Hum, para quem defende os Ómegas, é uma visão caricata ver que trouxeste um para divertir o futuro executado na última noite dele.

\- Isso é o que vamos ver. – Retrucou Riko, continuando a segurar a mão de Levi e puxando para que não voltasse para trás, para que não cedesse à tentação de questionar o seu Alfa o porquê do seu comportamento estranho.

Entretanto Nanaba continuou a caminhar pelo corredor e em pouco tempo, alcançou a cela onde estava Eren e andar de um lado para o outro, apenas com um lençol a cobri-lo da cintura para baixo. A julgar pelas feromonas, tinha passado bem a noite mas assim como previa, estava a ficar descompensado por precisar de mais uma dose.

\- Ele deixou-me…

\- O Ómega que aqui esteve? – Indagou a advogada. – Estás a falar dele? Penso que já conversámos bastante sobre os Ómegas, não achas? Por que razão achas que todos aqueles que podiam ter sido salvos nestes últimos dias morreram? A culpa foi tua?

\- Não, não… - Negava com as mãos no rosto. – Eu não fiz nada. Eu quis ajudar, mas…

\- Eles não quiseram, não é? – Continuou a advogada com um sorriso divertido ao ver o ar perturbado do moreno. – Eles não podem tomar decisões. Ele não sabem de nada.

\- Não… eu magoei-o. Ele estava ferido, devia ter tido mais cuidado… eu não quero, não quero pensar assim. Não posso! – Dizia, ajoelhando-se no chão com as mãos a cobrir os ouvidos.

\- Hum, parece que devia ter vindo mais cedo. – Retirou uma seringa do bolso e entrou na cela. – Essa Marca nojenta parece ter influência na tua consciência, mas eu vou resolver isso, Eren.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo *_


	39. Elo

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Músicas que aconselho porque ajudaram a inspirar-me para escrever a cena descrita no coliseu._

_Synchronicity – Yui Makino_

_Tsuioku ~Mezameru Tamashii_

**-X-**

* * *

**Elo**

***_Levi_***

Podia ver a expressão apreensiva de Riko, mas não queria dizer-lhe que me sentia cada vez pior. Não apenas pelas dores dos maltratos que tive durante dias ou mesmo pelo cansaço de ter passado a noite com o Eren, mas porque estavam a fazer qualquer coisa ao meu Alfa. Se antes as sensações eram partilhadas, mas bem mais ténues, a verdade é que a Marca intensificava tudo. Como se sentisse na pele as picadas de agulha e o meu corpo respondesse aos calafrios e assomos de calor que se assemelhavam a um estado febril.

O meu Alfa estava em sofrimento e os meus instintos diziam-me para voltar para ele, tirá-lo daquele lugar. Recriminavam-me por tê-lo deixado para trás, mas felizmente algo racional ainda resistia na minha mente e por essa razão, consegui sair daquele lugar e pensar que o fazia por um futuro com ele.

Queria pensar que a ida para Maria estava cada vez mais próxima e que já era hora de que os acontecimentos funcionassem a meu favor. Nem tudo podia correr mal, mesmo que o medo que não me atrevia vocalizar estivesse presente. Não queria pensar em como o Eren teve um comportamento estranho que alternava entre os gestos e palavras de carinho, até um tom que me soava quase autoritário e também a desconsideração pelo estado em que me encontrava.

Neguei também que tivesse entendido as últimas palavras que ouvi da boca dele. Aquelas que rebaixavam os Ómegas e tentei pensar que possivelmente, o que quer que lhe tivessem feito, estava a deixá-lo naquele estado. Porém, assim que o livrasse daquele julgamento e fugíssemos para Maria, ele voltaria a ser o mesmo Alfa que conheci com sorrisos que me causavam um frio na barriga e o verde dos olhos não aparentaria cansaço e sim, o mesmo brilho de antes.

E embora, Riko não tivesse feito uma única referência à Marca que tinha no pescoço, o mesmo não aconteceu com Marco que assim que entrei na casa da advogada, arregalou os olhos e sorriu antes de abraçar-me e dizer:

\- Estou tão feliz por ti!

Pelos vistos, desconfiava que algo assim pudesse acontecer durante a minha visita. Porém, logo a alegria deu lugar a preocupação, pois tocou no meu rosto e comentou que lhe parecia quente. Tal como desconfiava, estava com um pouco de febre e ainda que tenha concordado em sujeitar-me aos cuidados médicos dos dois, pedi que falassem de outro assunto.

Um em que Riko seria a pessoa que mais informações poderia dar acerca do paradeiro de Thomas e Carolina. O plano inicial, segundo o que Marco contou, incluía o casal mas desde que eu tinha acordado não voltaram a fazer qualquer referência aos dois.

Com a minha pergunta, deduzi que Marco também não sabia o que teria acontecido, mas após algum silêncio, Riko informou-nos que o casal tinha sido preso por traição e que aguardava julgamento. O que me deixou com um sabor amargo na boca.

Por minha causa, a vida deles estava em risco. Precisava fazer alguma coisa por eles, mas não queria que mais ninguém se arriscasse para esse efeito.

Mas o que poderia fazer sozinho e no estado em que estava?

Riko assegurou-me que também os defenderia, mas disse-me que provavelmente teria que fugir antes que pudesse testemunhar os resultados da defesa dela. Isso deixava-me apreensivo e podia ver a mesma preocupação e culpa no rosto de Marco que a certa altura, foi o único que ficou sozinho comigo no quarto. Penso que deve ter esperado por esse momento para fazer outro tipo de perguntas, entre as quais:

\- E como estava o Eren?

Era uma pergunta compreensível, mas que colocou mais uma vez um nó na minha garganta. Queria dizer-lhe que estava bem e que tudo tinha sido perfeito, mas não era verdade e penso que o meu silêncio deixou transparecer isso.

Olhei-o nos olhos e pensei mais uma vez em fechar, guardar para mim os meus receios e pensamentos. Afinal, confiar nos outros não demonstrava ter um historial muito feliz para mim.

Contudo, as dúvidas, as perguntas, a necessidade de alguém que me desse mais respostas e tranquilizasse os meus receios, fizeram-me hesitar e penso que o Marco entendeu o meu dilema silencioso, pois colocou a sua mão sobre as minhas ainda enfaixadas e sorriu.

\- Sei que não deve ser fácil falar e vou respeitar se não quiseres abrir-te comigo, mas está a afligir-me ver-te com essa expressão. Mesmo que só te possa escutar, Levi. Estou aqui para o que precisares.

\- Eu… tenho medo do que lhe possam estar a fazer. – Confessei.

\- Estás a sentir através da Marca? – Indagou preocupado e viu-me assentir. – Só agora ou notaste algo quando estiveste com ele? Sabes que eu e a Riko explicámos que os Alfas reagem bem pior a este tipo de situação.

Não aguentei manter o silêncio e todas as dúvidas. Queria que Marco me dissesse que estava a exagerar com os receios e quem sabe, tentasse tranquilizar-me relativamente ao comportamento do Eren. Se bem que no fundo, mesmo antes de contar o que tinha observado no Alfa, sabia que o veredito não podia ser nada de bom.

Sem interromper e colocando poucas questões, ele escutou onde residiam as minhas dúvidas e receios.

\- Não parece nada coisa dele. – Falou Marco. – Eu conheço-o, mas é verdade que ele nunca teve que passar por uma coisa destas antes. Ainda assim, as coisas que disse, a postura que descreveste parece-me quase de outra pessoa e mesmo a forma como disseste que estava quando o viste na cela ao chegar. – Fez uma pequena pausa. – Eu não quero soar invasivo da tua privacidade, mas eu vejo que te marcou e que bem… suponho que tenham passado a noite juntos, a avaliar pelas feromonas dele em ti. – Senti-me corar e anuí ligeiramente. – Ele pelo menos foi cuidadoso? Se bem percebi, nunca tinhas tido qualquer Alfa antes.

\- Ah… eu já tinha dores antes por causa dos dias na cave e ele tentou tranquilizar-me.

\- Não estás a responder à minha pergunta. – Apontou.

\- É como te disse antes, quando falava com ele… em certos momentos, parecia que estava a ter cuidado comigo e a tratar-me bem, mas… - Vi a expressão preocupada. – Ele não me obrigou a nada.

\- Mas foi a tua primeira noite com ele e falas com tantas hesitações, como se não tivesse sido uma boa experiência.

\- Foi… bom, depois acabou por ficar bom, mas se perguntares se entendo o porquê de tanta gente gostar de fazer esse tipo de coisa, não entendo bem o porquê. É bastante desconfortável e doloroso a maior parte do tempo. – Admiti.

\- O Eren não tinha o direito de fazer-te pensar uma coisa dessas! – Disse irritado e surpreendi-me com a alteração da atitude usualmente calma. – Era suposto fazer com que te sentisses bem, confortável e amado. É um momento muito íntimo e importante para ser tratado dessa forma e deixar-te a pensar que são situações descartáveis ou negativas a maior parte do tempo.

\- Eu não me importo com essas coisas, Marco. – Decidi dizer, mas pelos vistos ele continuava chateado com a atitude estranha do Eren.

\- Escuta Levi, há Ómegas que de facto passam muito mal durante esses momentos porque acham que só o Alfa tem direito a sentir-se bem, mas isso não é verdade e quero que sejas consciente disso. – Insistiu. – Alguns pensam que só servimos para a continuidade da família deles e…ó meu Deus, esqueci-me de perguntar outra coisa importante! Ele preveniu-se?

\- Prevenir? – Repeti confuso.

\- Ah… espera, comecemos por partes. – Disse Marco que me parecia nervoso. – Quando foi o teu último ciclo fértil?

Bom, isso eu já sabia responder. Pelo que tinha percebido, esses ciclos estavam associados a uma vontade incontrolável de estar com o meu Alfa.

\- Na noite anterior ao Eren ser preso. – Respondi. – Porquê?

\- E… ele aí preveniu-se quando vocês estiveram juntos?

\- Continuo sem entender o que queres dizer com prevenir, mas nessa ocasião não aconteceu exatamente a mesma coisa. – Falei, desviando o olhar um pouco ruborizado.

\- E passou? O ciclo passou sem se terem envolvido da mesma forma como aconteceu hoje? – Indagou cada vez mais curioso e aparentemente agitado.

\- Sim… - Respondi, não entendendo o porquê da insistência.

\- Não aconteceu nada em específico que te fizesse sentir… aliviado? Um ciclo fértil não acaba antes do tempo sem uma razão. Tens a certeza que não aconteceu nada de especial?

Encarei o Marco confuso e pensativo. Será que queria que lhe falasse que o tinha marcado? Mas isso não seria a explicação, visto que mesmo depois de o ter marcado, voltei a sentir aquela urgência em ter o corpo dele próximo do meu. Sim, a Marca aliviou por algumas horas o tal ciclo fértil, mas este voltou em força mais tarde. Sobretudo quando estávamos a tomar banho e…

Senti-me corar bastante. Não podia comentar uma coisa daquelas, até porque não via qual a relevância de discutir algo tão privado e impensado da minha parte.

\- Levi?

\- Não acont… - Ia dizer, quando as vozes de vários homens soaram e a nossa atenção voltou-se para a porta encostada do quarto. Ouvíamos à distância a voz de Riko a tentar barrar a entrada daqueles que se identificaram em voz alta como a polícia militar.

O pânico desenhou-se no rosto do Ómega ao meu lado e tendo em conta, que eu também conhecia a estrutura da casa, era consciente do que ele estava a pensar. Nós não tínhamos saída.

Para aceder às outras divisões da casa, tínhamos que sair do quarto e isso não era possível sem que notassem a nossa presença. Se depois de tudo, acabasse novamente nas mãos dos militares, desta vez tinha a certeza que não sobreviveria. Regressaria para as mãos do Comandante e ele terminaria o que tinha começado. Não havia qualquer dúvida acerca disso.

Não poderia salvar o Eren, nem saber como estavam os amigos dele, a Hanji, a Carla ou mesmo o casal que tinha sido em parte, responsável pela minha fuga. Tudo seria em vão.

Começava a pensar que podia ter chegado ao fim da linha, quando senti o Marco agarrar no meu braço e estranhei a expressão que se dividia entre o medo e algo decisivo. Sem dizer nada, fez com que me abaixasse e empurrou-me para debaixo da cama.

\- O que estás a fazer? É óbvio que eles vão…

\- Shh, não, eles não vão perder tempo a procurar-te porque já me vão ter a mim.

\- O quê? - Falei agitado com o que ele tencionava fazer. - Não! Eu não…

\- Um de nós tem que se safar para salvar os outros e tu, Levi… não estás em condições de aguentar o que podem fazer.

\- Marco, não posso deixar que faças uma coisa dessas!

\- Pelo Eren, pela Carla… - Disse com lágrimas nos olhos. - Pelos nossos amigos, tens que te safar, ok? Tens que fazer isso também por ti e também porque acho que podes estar…

Não teve a oportunidade de acabar a frase que explicaria a expressão estranha de preocupação no rosto dele, pois empurrou-me para debaixo da cama e puxou os lençóis que caíram na minha frente. Ouvi como subia para cima da cama e perguntei-me o que estaria a fazer, quando a porta do quarto se abriu com um estrondo, provavelmente teriam pontapeado.

Prendi a respiração enquanto ouvia vários passos adentrarem o espaço e ouvi alguns risos.

\- Olha só o Ómega a tentar esconder-se debaixo dos lençóis, como o otário que é.

Obviamente, o plano de Marco não tinha funcionado. Eles não seriam idiotas ao ponto de pensar que a colcha e os lençóis caídos eram uma mera casualidade. Preparei-me para entrar em confronto, quando notei que apesar de dois deles se terem aproximado da cama, não se abaixavam, mas puxavam o peso que havia sobre a mesma.

\- Deixa de ser ridículo, Ómega.

\- Não, não quero ir…

\- _Caralho_, és o Ómega do Kirschtein!

Rapidamente, um terceiro se aproximou para confirmar a identificação e ouvi como Marco debatia-se apenas o suficiente para que focassem a atenção nele.

\- Com quem então, fugiste para a casa desta advogada.

\- E cheiras a outro Ómega… com feromonas deliciosas.

Senti um nó na garganta, mas logo o Marco debateu-se um pouco mais e foi atirado para o chão e entre a confusão de lençóis e cobertores, vi os olhos dele implorando para que não revelasse a minha presença.

\- Ele já fugiu… e se a Riko me tivesse deixado ir com ele, já estaria em Maria. - Falou.

\- Essa coisa está a mentir.

\- Espera. - Disse um deles. - Supostamente, o outro Ómega segundo algumas testemunhas seria o do Comandante Smith e nós sabemos também que esse era famoso pelo mau comportamento. O Comandante teve que castigá-lo várias vezes e da última vez, tentou fugir com o filho do Dr. Jaeger.

\- Então, achas que fugiu?

\- Provavelmente, aproveitou-se destes otários e da confusão que havia no bairro para fugir, mas não pode ter ido muito longe. O outro Ómega do Comandante confirmou que ele não estava em condições de ir muito longe.

\- E as outras feromonas que há aqui?

Marco riu.

\- Adivinhem quem visitou o Eren Jaeger a noite passada? Acho que vão encontrar as mesmas feromonas lá.

\- É bom que não estejas a mentir, Ómega! - Falou um deles e agarrou os cabelos de Marco e senti-me ficar cada vez mais tenso.

\- É verdade que o Jaeger teve uma visita ontem. - Confirmou outro. – _Puta que pariu_, foi aquela advogada que levou o Ómega. Evidentemente que só podia ser ele! Aquela _puta_ já tinha tentado fugir com ele antes, era óbvio que ia tentar outra vez!

\- Mas por vias das dúvidas, acho melhor...

Uma explosão no exterior chamou a atenção de todos.

\- _Merda_, devem ser novamente aqueles macacos da Cidade das Trevas.

\- Peguem nesse Ómega e vamos levá-lo e a advogada também até que nos diga onde pode estar a outra _puta_. A execução não pode atrasar e parece que vamos ter vários traidores para executar hoje.

O último olhar que Marco me lançou, implorava mais uma vez para que não fizesse qualquer ruído ou demonstrasse qualquer sinal de que me encontrava ali. Porém, obviamente nem ele devia contar que Riko também fosse levada, mas era certo que se eu agisse naquele momento, não tinha a certeza de poder derrubá-los a todos.

E sim, a polícia militar não era o ramo mais inteligente pelo que podia testemunhar. Mesmo num quarto tão pequeno, não fizeram algo tão simples como espreitar para debaixo da cama e perderam o tempo em conversas inúteis até àquela explosão misteriosa no exterior. Essa que os deixou agitados e entendia porquê. Se houvesse outra explosão, tendo em conta que aquela parte da casa encontrava-se numa espécie de Bunker, eles temiam ficar soterrados.

Contra a minha vontade, racionalizei a situação. Não tinha nada a ganhar em deixar-me apanhar naquele momento e por isso, assisti com raiva enquanto levavam o Marco e ouvia também a voz indignada de Riko que acabou também por ser levada contra a sua vontade.

Aguardei durante um tempo incerto e com os batimentos cardíacos bem acelerados que os passos se afastassem e deixasse também de ouvir vozes. Sentia-me como um cobarde que nada fez para impedir que levassem aqueles que me ajudaram, mas tentei mentalizar-me que não estava a abandoná-los e apenas a recuar por pouco tempo, antes de os salvar.

Aprendi às minhas custas que muitas vezes, devia recuar nos momentos oportunos para poder lutar mais tarde. Precisava de uma estratégia e não de agir com impulsividade.

Quando me pareceu que tudo estava silencioso, saí debaixo da cama com alguma dificuldade. Com a pressa, claramente não tive cuidado necessário para esconder-me ali e por isso, logo as dores atrapalharam os meus movimentos. A custo, consegui sair e só conseguia pensar em como os soldados da polícia militar falavam somente em execução e não em julgamento como a Riko tinha dito. O que apenas aumentava os meus receios de que não tencionavam ser justos com Eren e nem com quem lá estivesse, porque deram a entender que haveria mais do que uma pessoa presente. Só esperava que isso não significasse o que pensava…

Tentando afastar os pensamentos negativos, aproximei-me de uma das gavetas onde tinha visto Marco guardar a farda que utilizou. Era evidente que não partilhávamos a mesma estatura, mas faria os ajustes necessários para que fosse possível passar despercebido. Com efeito, ao vestir a farda, pude esconder o que sobrava das calças dentro das botas e para que estas também me servissem, tive que calçar mais do que um par de meias. Apertei mais o cinto na zona da cintura e dobrei ligeiramente as mangas da camisa e do casaco.

Infelizmente, a farda já não se fazia acompanhar das armas e por isso, depois de estar vestido e colocar o casaco de cor escura aberto por cima, apressei-me para ir até à cozinha em busca de algo que pudesse utilizar para defender-me. Esperava que as facas fossem bastante afiadas, pelo menos seria útil até conseguir outra arma.

Procurei nas gavetas à medida que comia qualquer coisa rapidamente e assim que peguei numa das facas, ouvi passos que me levaram a apagar a luz de imediato e esconder-me atrás da porta da cozinha.

Será que tinham voltado para revistar a casa?

Cheirei o ar em busca de feromonas, mas tal como os passos quase inaudíveis, não conseguia pressentir as feromonas. Seria um Beta? Não… mesmo que fosse, o meu olfato era apurado o suficiente para detetar e não conhecia ninguém que pudesse anular totalmente as feromonas.

Aliás, foi com essa convicção que acabei por sentir as feromonas de um dos elementos. Um Beta, não tão silencioso ou cuidadoso com os passos, mas e o outro? Quem era? Como conseguia anular as feromonas daquela forma?

Quem quer que fosse, teria que deixar inconsciente e na pior das hipóteses matar.

Pressionei a faca na minha mão, ignorando a dor que me percorreu com esse gesto e notei que os passos já se encontravam perigosamente perto. Não tinha tempo para mais hesitações e por isso, avancei para cima do desconhecido que tinha as costas viradas para mim. Mas com uns reflexos impressionantes defendeu-se sem se virar, colocando uma espada para trás e com isso, a minha faca chocou a lâmina dele.

_Puta_ que pariu, como é que defendeu uma coisa daquelas?

Em seguida, virou-se para mim e a penumbra não me deixava ver com clareza a sua aparência, mas com certeza que se tratava de um Alfa que fugia aos padrões normais.

\- Ataque perigoso, mas..._caralho_! Espera...

Ataquei-o novamente. Com certeza, não ia conversar com aquele anormal e no que dependesse de mim, apenas pararia quando conseguisse acertar-lhe um golpe, preferencialmente mortal. Em vez de ripostar também com ataques, apenas se defendia e ia recuando ao ponto de deixarmos a cozinha e com a claridade da luz acesa na sala, reconheci pelas roupas o mesmo Alfa que encontrei na frente da casa do Comandante.

Por que razão não atacava também e parecia simplesmente surpreso? Tentei rasteirá-lo, mas as dores não permitiram que fosse rápido o suficiente, mas então vi que tropeçou num fio que ajudava a ligar a televisão e aproveitei-me dessa oportunidade para tentar cravar-lhe a faca no peito, quando…

\- Pára Levi!

Reconheci a voz e paralisei de imediato, mas sem baixar a arma que ficou a poucos centímetros do Alfa que parecia ter visto um fantasma.

\- Hanji? - Falei, olhando de soslaio e identificando a Beta na sala.

\- Graças a Deus, estás bem. - Disse ela sorridente. - Podes baixar a arma, ele não é um inimigo. Aliás… - O sorriso aumentou ainda mais. - Eu até diria outra coisa, mas acho que vou deixar que seja ele a contar-te.

Com algumas dúvidas, recuei ligeiramente e com cautela. Observava o Alfa que parecia recompor-se e guardava as espadas. Assim que o fez, notei que também levava uma arma de fogo com ele. As roupas escuras eram estranhas, mas recordavam-me alguma coisa. Já tinha visto algo muito parecido… na televisão? Sim, quando estive na casa de Carla e passaram as imagens do ataque a Sina, havia pessoas com a mesma roupa. Eles foram identificados como…

\- Tropa de exploração? - Perguntei e penso que não consegui disfarçar o tom de admiração ao ver um dos soldados que mais aprendi a admirar de tão perto.

\- Ó, que coisa fofa! Olha só como está emocionado por te ver!

Um pouco sem jeito, desviei o olhar enquanto me afastava e guardava a faca num dos bolsos do casaco. Entretanto, não reparei que ele também parecia pouco à vontade, mas decidiu aclarar a garganta e dizer:

\- Temos que sair daqui.

\- Espere. - Falei, hesitando um pouco mesmo sabendo que Carla descreveu aqueles soldados como pessoas que se moviam, segundo ideais com os quais concordava. - Eu preciso que… preciso de ajuda para salvar os meus amigos.

\- Gatinho, ele não quis dizer que vamos embora sem os outros. Acontece que aqui o Capitão Ackerman apesar de não parecer, tem um coração mole e por isso, está a tentar ajudar-nos a todos a sair daqui.

\- Capitão Ackerman? - Repeti.

\- A sério Hanji, vou cortar-te a língua. - Ameaçou o Alfa. - Já não falámos sobre a importância da minha identidade?

\- Ó, mas ele é…

\- Este não é o momento. - Interrompeu.

\- Eu prometo não dizer nada, nem repetir o nome. - Resolvi falar, entendendo que a questão da identidade devia ser realmente um tema sensível e era compreensível que assim fosse.

\- Ouve, não é que tenha algum problema em que saibas quem sou, mas…

\- Eu compreendo que seja importante manter a identidade em segredo. - Concluí. - Posso chamá-lo por um nome falso, se quiser.

\- Não é adorável? - Perguntou Hanji que se tinha aproximado de mim e sem qualquer pré-aviso abraçou-me. Não tive tempo de preparar-me para a dor que ia sentir e isso notou-se pela minha expressão e algumas feromonas que deixei escapar. - Ui, não queria… ó meu Deus, o que foi que ele te fez? - Afastou o casaco e pegou nas minhas mãos vendo as ligaduras. - Pareces-me mais magrinho. - Tocou no meu pescoço. - Estás marcado! - E claro nem me deu tempo de falar ou reagir, até começar a cheirar-me. - O moreno maravilhoso finalmente te marcou!

\- Estás marcado. - Disse num tom de voz estranho. - Diz-me, esse Alfa não é o que dizem que vão executar daqui a umas horas?

\- E que evidentemente, nós vamos impedir. - Corrigiu Hanji ao sentir-me tenso. - Não te preocupes, gatinho.

\- Também lá está a Carla? A Mikasa, a Annie e…?

\- Ui, não, não. - Disse, fazendo sinal para me acalmar. - A Annie, a Mikasa, a Sasha, o Connie e a Carla a esta hora já estão em Maria. Tudo graças ao teu t...ao Sr. Alfa mal-humorado. - Corrigiu-se ao ver a expressão do homem.

\- Que bom… - Murmurei aliviado e ao mesmo tempo, não pude deixar de admirar uma vez mais aquele soldado, cuja única coisa que podia ver com certeza eram os olhos dele e nesse aspeto, via o quanto me observava.

Porém, não era o tipo de olhar a que estava habituado. Não é que me sentisse à vontade, mas não havia qualquer traço de luxúria, mas curiosidade e… preocupação? Sim, notei que a cada pequeno gesto que me provocava algum tipo de dor, ele parecia ficar tenso. Não conseguia entender o comportamento dele.

A Hanji ainda não tinha parado de falar e dizia mais qualquer coisa que eu claramente não tinha escutado, quando senti um aperto no peito que dissipou rápido, mas não o calor que havia sobre a minha Marca. A isso juntavam-se sussurros que entre a confusão transmitiam-me claramente uma só mensagem.

\- Está a chamar-me. O meu Alfa está a chamar-me. - Murmurei.

Hanji segurou-me pelo braço, arrependendo-se pela força que utilizou, mas não permitiu que me distanciasse.

\- Não podes ir. Ele está nas mãos da polícia militar.

\- Mas…

\- Ouve-me gatinho. - Colocou as duas mãos sobre o meu rosto para que ficássemos olhos nos olhos. - Se fores agora, tudo ficará muito complicado. Ele está em perigo, é isso?

\- Não, mas está a…

\- Não há uma boa razão, certo? Simplesmente está a chamar-te, não é?

\- Sim…

\- Nós vamos salvá-lo, mas preciso que pares para pensar e não cedas aos instintos. A Marca não pode controlar-te, entendes? Preciso que te acalmes e penses nisto racionalmente. Não ganhas absolutamente nada em sair neste preciso momento.

\- Se ele quer a tua segurança, se ele de facto estivesse a pensar em ti não te chamaria.

Era a voz mais grave do outro Alfa que pela primeira vez, deixava as suas feromonas percetíveis e eram apelativas. Não no sentido de sentir-me atraído por ele, nunca da mesma forma que sentia pelo Eren, mas havia qualquer coisa que era… familiar? Como se não fosse a primeira vez que sentia aquelas feromonas? Não, não era bem isso, mas havia uma característica qualquer que me fazia relaxar e não encará-lo como ameaça ou com desconfiança.

As feromonas também não eram o que estava habituado. Não transmitiam qualquer hostilidade. O ar preenchia-se com proteção e tranquilidade que ajudaram-me a ver além dos instintos, além do que me chamava para ir ao encontro do Eren sem pensar em mais nada.

Pouco a pouco, acalmava-me e acabei inclusive por sentar-me num dos sofás enquanto contava, a pedido do Alfa, o que tinha acontecido antes de chegarem. Falei-lhes da Riko e também do risco que a que o Marco se expôs.

Pese embora a minha preocupação, o Alfa disse que não sairia de Sina/Rose sem cumprir o que tinha prometido, afirmou que me dava a sua palavra e ainda que eu fosse bastante desconfiado e cético quanto a promessas tão positivas, não conseguia dizer que duvidava dele.

\- Posso levar-te.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha, olhando para o Alfa.

\- Eu sei andar. - Respondi.

\- Sim, já reparei pirralho. - Foi a primeira vez que se dirigiu de forma irónica, o que apenas me fez encará-lo. - Mas não estás bem e seria…

\- Melhor parar de perder tempo com conversas inúteis e concluir que estou bem o suficiente para caminhar e correr, se for necessário.

\- Tch, até têm a mesma teimosia. - Murmurou e não entendi o porquê daquela afirmação, até porque com quem me estaria a comparar?

Hanji parecia bastante divertida, apesar da situação mas optei por não fazer mais qualquer comentário e seguir os dois.

Eren notava como parte das suas memórias sofriam falhas nos últimos dias. Por vezes, acordava no chão ou encostado ao gradeamento e não se recordava como tinha ido parar naquele local. Passava grande parte do tempo dividido entre dores no corpo e os gritos que já não sabia se eram reais ou não.

* * *

Desta vez, ao abrir os olhos encontrava-se num quarto sem janelas e aos pés da cama havia uma farda da polícia militar. Isso fez com que recordasse parte da conversa com Nanaba. Entre várias coisas que lhe disse, a advogada ofereceu-lhe a hipótese de ser libertado se aceitasse lutar por Sina. Perante a oferta, Eren lembrava-se de ter começado a rir e dizer que não estava tão louco a esse ponto.

Contudo, agora que refletia sobre isso, perguntava-se se não devia ter aceitado. Pelo menos para evitar a execução e depois nada o impediria de escapar.

\- Escapar… é o correto, não é? – Murmurou para si mesmo, sentindo como a desorientação voltava a fazer-se presente.

O trinco da porta ecoou naquele quarto desconhecido e os olhos verdes com olheiras cada vez mais vincadas, focaram-na pessoa que entrava.

\- Estás com um aspeto terrível, Jaeger.

\- Jean? – Indagou. – O que estás aqui a fazer?

\- Isso pergunto eu, Jaeger. – Fechou a porta, encostando-se na mesma de braços cruzados. – O que ainda estás aqui a fazer?

\- Não estou a perceber. – Declarou cada vez mais desorientado.

\- Por que razão não aceitaste a proposta? – Questionou.

\- Eu sei, provavelmente seria mais fácil chegar a Maria dessa forma, mas…

\- Chegar a Maria? – Interrompeu o amigo. – Escuta Eren, não vim aqui ajudar-te a cometer suicídio. Se fores para Maria, é isso que vai acontecer. Eles não têm hipóteses.

\- Jean, estamos a falar de uma região que…

\- Tem tamanho e tem a Tropa de Exploração, mas não tem o nosso armamento, a nossa tecnologia, a ciência que nos deixará numa situação de vantagem evidente. – Falou, caminhando até à cama onde Eren estava e sentou-se ao seu lado. – Não importa o número e nem as convicções, não é? Afinal, olha para ti. Achas mesmo que alguém vai conseguir lutar nesse estado em que estás?

\- Isto é jogo sujo. – Murmurou.

\- É o mundo em que vivemos. Prevalecem os mais fortes e inteligentes. – Falou Jean. – Eles não serão totalmente exterminados, mas Rose e Sina com a guerra que se avizinha vão empurrá-los para as montanhas e consequentemente, expandir o nosso território. Onde achas que estás mais seguro?

\- Mas… - Ia dizer o moreno.

\- Onde achas que o Levi estaria mais seguro? – Refez a pergunta.

\- Ele quer ir para Maria.

\- Do que vão viver em Maria quando te restar viver nas montanhas? Que tipo de vida pensas que lhe vais dar? Vais caçar, Jaeger? Vais procurar comida entre os destroços de Maria? Vais viver sem teto? É esse a vida que lhe queres dar? Entre Alfas e Betas sobre o efeito dessas drogas que deixarão a vida de todos em perigo?

\- Não…

\- Aqui podes continuar a exercer a tua profissão. – Prosseguiu. – Se te unires ao exército, podes inclusive mudar-te para Sina. Dar-lhe todo o conforto que merece e assim que o Marco voltar para casa, vai ensinar o Levi a ser um bom Ómega.

\- O Marco não está em casa?

\- Também está com a ideia de que ir para Maria é o melhor caminho. Obviamente, não é consciente do que está a falar. Sobretudo quando prefere trocar o conforto pela morte ou medo constante que irá pairar em Maria.

\- Os Ómegas não podem mesmo tomar decisões. – Murmurou o moreno. – Eles não sabem o que é o melhor. Maria não será capaz de lutar nestas condições. Eu sei que tens razão, mas eu não sei se o Levi…

\- Está marcado, não é? – Viu Eren assentir. – Então por que raio não obedece? Se não o fizer, tu és Alfa, sabes o que fazer. – Entregou-lhe a farda. – Agora deixa de ser um idiota suicida e faz a escolha mais inteligente.

A porta da sala abriu-se e os olhos verdes encontraram outros.

\- Pai?

* * *

Embora a sua consciência, melhor dizendo, a parte racional das suas lembranças o recordassem que não se encontrava no chão daquela cave imunda a sentir como a vida se esvaía; a outra parte teimava em permitir a vividez daquelas memórias repletas de dor. Como se sentisse novamente o machado a amputar-lhe o braço com um só golpe, a que se seguiu a mordida no pescoço que mais do que submissão, procurava roubar-lhe a vida.

Os suores frios, o pânico que experienciou nas mãos daqueles dois regressou e assim que teve a sensação de que alguém lhe tocou, abriu rapidamente os olhos e ter-se-ia sentado, não fosse pela mão de Mike no seu peito para impedi-lo.

\- Irvin, calma. Nada de movimentos bruscos. Podes rasgar os pontos. – Avisou e apenas retirou a mão do peito dele, quando viu que se acalmava e optava por manter-se deitado na cama do hospital.

\- Estamos no hospital de Rose? – A própria voz soava-lhe excessivamente rouca.

\- Não, trouxe-te para Sina. – Respondeu. – Foste visto e tratado pela equipa que trabalha com o Dr. Jaeger. Evidentemente, ele também participou no tratamento.

O Comandante viu que o braço esquerdo estava totalmente enfaixado. O mesmo que sabia que devia ter uma fratura no ombro e os dedos e o punho estavam partidos. Por oposição ao outro braço, igualmente enfaixado mas que acabava no cotovelo.

\- Lamento não ter chegado antes. – Falou Mike ao notar que o outro Alfa observava o braço cortado.

\- Não estaria aqui se não fosse por ti. – Falou com a voz cada vez mais rouca e sentia que também o seu pescoço estava com pontos, curativos e ligaduras. – Mike?

\- Sim? Precisas de alguma coisa?

\- Podias ter matado os dois.

\- Sim, podia. – Concordou. – Mas a minha prioridade era manter-te vivo. Retribuir o que fizeste por mim há tantos anos atrás. O que fizeste por tantos em Rose e Sina… e antes que digas o que quer que seja, fica sabendo que não penso por um só instante que tenha feito a escolha errada.

Irvin observou o seu amigo de tantos anos. Usualmente de poucas palavras, sempre muito calculista e de poucas demonstrações de ligação aos outros. Se bem que o Comandante sabia que não era sempre assim, visto que aquele Alfa com o passar do tempo, permitiu-se relaxar na sua presença, sem nunca perder qualquer qualidade que o tornava um militar exemplar. Sempre soube que Mike guardava uma grande consideração por ele, por não o ter abandonado no passado e embora na perspetiva de Irvin já tivesse retribuído esse momento com tantos outros em que o ajudou ou se entreajudaram, na verdade, Irvin nunca cobrou ou pretendeu cobrar coisa alguma.

\- Obrigado. – Murmurou.

\- Nem precisas de agradecer. – Comentou, desviando um pouco o olhar.

Era só uma palavra. Um agradecimento. Nada mais do que isso, mas Mike sentia que com o passar do tempo tornava-se cada vez mais difícil ficar indiferente. Estava muito alivado por ver que o outro Alfa conseguiu receber tratamento a tempo, mas por outro lado sentia-se mal por não ter chegado antes e impedido que perdesse o braço e ficasse com aquele ferimento terrível no pescoço.

\- Ficaste aqui só por preocupação ou tens qualquer coisa para dizer?

A resposta sincera não a podia dizer e esperava uma pergunta como aquelas. Afinal, já o conhecia para saber o que era expectável.

\- Também por preocupação. – Resolveu admitir. – Mas sobretudo porque achei que querias saber o que vai acontecer dentro de poucas horas. Assim como pediste, devem executar o Eren, assim como os cúmplices da fuga do Levi. Aproveitando também a ocasião serão executados outros Ómegas que não se adaptaram à vida na superfície. Será um bonito espetáculo na véspera de natal.

\- Aberto ao público?

\- Sim, como é o habitual. – Respondeu.

\- É melhor limitar o acesso. – Teve que aclarar um pouco a garganta, pois a voz custava-lhe a sair. – Quantas menos pessoas, melhor. Menos confusão. Menos possibilidade de alguma fuga.

\- Queres que só estejam presentes alguns militares?

\- Sim.

\- Mas porquê? Isto é suposto ser um exemplo para todos. – Falou Mike confuso.

\- Tenho a certeza que algum amigo do Eren ou até mesmo o Levi irá aparecer para tentar salvá-lo, portanto, não quero que a multidão sirva como algo que possam usar.

\- Achas mesmo que são estúpidos a esse ponto?

\- Não tenho a menor dúvida. – Afirmou e ao tentar levantar-se, Mike quis impedir. – Quero assistir e tu vais ajudar-me a chegar lá a tempo de ver o espetáculo. Estou a pedir-te este favor como amigo, Mike.

\- Se é isso que queres, então mesmo que não concorde, ajudo-te a chegar lá.

Assim, com a ajuda de Mike e depois de ambos utilizarem o argumento que se baseava na sua hierarquia militar, Irvin recebeu os últimos tratamentos antes de ter uma alta hospitalar forçada. O caminho para o coliseu onde decorreriam as execuções foi mais longo do que esperavam, mas durante o percurso foram dadas as ordens para fecharem o local onde usualmente ocorriam as execuções, mas também outros eventos.

Mike conseguiu também confirmar que somente alguns militares estariam presentes e que gravariam a execução para mostrar ao público posteriormente. O amigo concordou com a opção, até porque se algo de errado acontecesse, nenhum dos dois pretendia passar uma má imagem dos militares à população. Se bem que Irvin estava mais convencido do que Mike, de que algo poderia acontecer.

Assim que chegaram ao coliseu, ambos foram recebidos por vários soldados e após adentrarem nas instalações, encontraram Nanaba que começou por dar o que Irvin não considerou boas notícias. Num primeiro momento, desagradou-lhe que a advogada tivesse tomado a iniciativa de oferecer a hipótese a Eren de juntar-se à polícia militar e em consequência disso, escapar à sentença. Porém, conforme a Beta lhe explicava a razão por detrás do que tinha feito, o Comandante entendeu que não passava de uma armadilha. O moreno nunca se adaptaria à ideologia militar, sobretudo quando visse quem seriam os condenados naquele dia.

Portanto, acompanhado pela advogada e pelo amigo, o Comandante caminhou até ao espaço aberto do coliseu, onde estavam espalhados vários mastros metálicos com Ómegas presos pelos pulsos, mas não só Ómegas desconhecidos e também nem era algo exclusivo dessa espécie. Entre os rostos que conhecia, encontrou a advogada Riko com um letreiro acima da sua cabeça descrevendo-a como traidora, assim como uns amigos de Eren que se bem se recordava, chamavam-se Thomas e Carolina e por fim, alguém que viu mais vezes, Marco. Todos bastante maltratados como seriam de se esperar e presos somente pelos pulsos, aguardando a execução.

Foi essa a visão que também Hanji, Kenny e Levi encontraram assim que chegaram ao local. Um coliseu ao estilo romano elegantemente cuidado e com uma imponência que pedia respeito a qualquer habitante de Sina, mas que era utilizado para acontecimentos tão terríveis como aquele. Hanji conseguiu guiá-los até ao coliseu sem grandes percalços, graças às várias rotas que conhecia, sobretudo aproveitando as vias subterrâneas.

Contudo, sair de onde estavam, deixar de ocultar a presença deles atrás de grandes colunas, seria bastante arriscado tendo em conta que o espaço aberto no centro deixava-os bastante expostos. Havia poucos soldados, mas todos armados rondavam o local, apesar de Levi ter testemunhado a rapidez e destreza com que o Alfa que os acompanhava, derrubou várias sem dificuldades para que pudessem chegar ali.

Porém, agora que se encontravam diante do que prometiam ser um espetáculo banhado de sangue, Levi podia ver como não tinham planeado bem as coisas. Agir num espaço daqueles, seria uma morte certa para todos. Eles eram poucos e…

Uma das comportas de acesso ao espaço central abriu-se e Levi engoliu em seco ao ver que se tratava de Eren e Jean, lado a lado, ambos fardados como polícias militares com armas na mão. Tudo dava a entender que seriam eles a executar os chamados de traidores.

\- O que está ele…? – Ia perguntar Hanji, quando Eren notou quem estava presente e apesar do choque também se ter inscrito na expressão do amigo, o moreno agarrou-o pelos colarinhos.

\- O que é isto? O que está o Marco ali a fazer?

\- Eu nã…

\- O Thomas, a Carolina! O que estão a fazer aqui todos aqueles Ómegas?! – Berrou o moreno. – Não foi nada disto que disseste. Eu não vou…

O som de dois disparos ressoou por todo o espaço, após um gesto de Mike que assistia com um sorriso maldoso, semelhante ao que tinha o Comandante, a partir de um local altamente protegido na bancada. Soldados da polícia militar que rondavam os prisioneiros diante do gesto do superior, dispararam sem hesitar e o sangue jorrou dos primeiros executados.

Vários Ómegas gritaram de medo e choraram mais abertamente, juntamente com a única Beta que restava, Riko. Marco num primeiro momento ficou em choque, pois tinha acabado de ver o casal de amigos trocar um olhar e repentinamente, toda a calma aparente esfumou ao ver a cabeça de ambos ser trespassada por disparos.

Nesse momento, também Jean e Eren pararam, mas o moreno foi o primeiro a reagir. Correu na direção dos responsáveis pelos disparos, mas logo outros soldados o agarraram, ordenando que parasse de debater-se, sobretudo quando o motivo era o lixo que tinham eliminado.

Um dos soldados trocou olhares com o Comandante e Mike apontou para a advogada também aprisionada, o que fez Nanaba erguer um copo com vinho que os três degustavam na direção de Riko que viu que aquele era o seu fim de linha. Iria ser executada a sangue frio e sem direito a um julgamento justo.

Marco optava por olhar para Eren que tentava alcançá-lo e entre os insultos aos soldados, também dizia a Jean que não podia ficar sem fazer nada e deixar o seu parceiro e os amigos morrerem daquela forma.

\- Marco… - Murmurou Jean trémulo.

Queria questionar por que razão o teriam aprisionado ali, quando ordenou expressamente que lhe devolvessem o parceiro. Se agisse tão impulsivamente como o Eren, não duvidava que também seria morto sem piedade, mas isso significava perder o seu parceiro. Não fazer nada significava perder toda a vida que idealizou com o seu Ómega e por isso, com passos incertos foi-se aproximando do mastro onde se encontrava Marco, enquanto murmurava baixinho o nome do seu parceiro.

\- Kirschtein, vais querer salvar este traidor? – Perguntou um dos colegas apontado a arma na direção dele, mas Jean conseguia ver somente as lágrimas nos olhos do seu Ómega.

Tudo estava a acontecer rápido demais e sem controlo.

Nunca esperaram que as coisas tomassem aquele rumo e enquanto Hanji e Kenny preparavam-se provavelmente para agir sem um plano certo, notaram como Levi saía detrás da coluna onde estava e Kenny agarrou-o pelo braço para encontrar os olhos desiguais repletos de lágrimas.

\- Não podes…

\- Isto tem que parar. – Murmurou Levi e de soslaio, viu quando encostaram uma arma à testa de Eren, assim como outros soldados apontaram outras armas aos restantes, a Riko e vários Ómegas choravam e pediam perdão.

Soou mais um disparo. Mais uma morte sem sentido e nesse momento, Kenny largou o sobrinho ao sentir as feromonas que este emitia. Umas que sentiu somente na sua irmã, mas nunca naquela intensidade que se espalhavam a uma velocidade extraordinária. Como se todo o oxigénio repentinamente se incendiasse, mas em vez das chamas, tudo se impregnasse por música. Como se vozes distantes, perdidas num tempo que muitos esqueceram, regressassem e se espalhassem. Muito mais além daquele local, muito mais além do que podiam imaginar.

Ao mesmo tempo que caminhava para o centro do coliseu, a voz do Ómega juntou-se às vozes que acompanhavam as feromonas que se alastravam, fazendo todos tremerem e os Alfas que antes erguiam as armas, deixavam-nas cair e distanciavam-se do Ómega que pronunciava as letras de uma língua perdida, numa canção que pareciam ecoar com o vento.

Olhando para os Alfas, estes com gestos que pareciam quase automáticos foram libertando os sobreviventes da execução e Hanji, assim como os poucos que não estavam totalmente tomados pela canção, observavam como também os Ómegas pareciam acompanhar a canção.

\- É um Elo. – Ouviu Kenny murmurar. – Em Elo completo, ao contrário da minha irmã. _Puta_ que pariu, provavelmente terei que matar todos os que possam recordar o rosto dele.

\- Um Elo? – Indagou Hanji. – É como se ouvisses as vozes vindas da cidade, vindas de várias direções diferentes.

\- Provavelmente, porque não é só a tua imaginação. – Respondeu o Alfa, sentindo a mão tremer com a arma na mão. – Se é um Elo Primitivo, neste momento está a chamar por todos. Portanto, as vozes que ouves não são uma ilusão. Todos ficam sob a influência destas feromonas a partir do momento em que as sentem…

Levi parou no centro do coliseu, ecoando a canção cada vez mais alto e ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, deixou-se cair de joelhos e ergueu o rosto na direção do céu nublado. Como se o chamassem, como se tudo aquilo tivesse um propósito.

Não imaginava que a sua voz e de tantos outros ecoavam não só em Sina, como Rose e até mesmo em Maria vários pararam para escutar e mesmo as tropas que se encontravam às portas da guerra pararam. O Comandante de Maria, Gabriel reconhecia os efeitos das feromonas que muitos diziam ter-se perdido em lendas. Sabia que havia um Elo algures em Sina e que se nada fizesse, assim como há dezoito anos atrás, esse também seria eliminado.

Ergueu a mão na direção dos soldados e todos esperavam pacientemente que o braço baixasse para que o ataque pudesse iniciar.

Como se uma onda bem mais forte de feromonas viesse na direção de todos, a voz ecoou desta vez mais alto que antes à medida que a força daquelas feromonas assumiam proporções inimagináveis.

Pelas ruas, havia Ómegas que tinham deixado as respetivas casas ou o centro para entoarem a canção e ao escutar a voz mais intensa, vários Alfas e Betas sentiram a força das pernas falharem à medida que caíam uns atrás dos outros de joelhos no chão.

Não encontravam uma explicação plausível para a tristeza que os atravessava e no coliseu, a maioria estava sob o mesmo efeito e Hanji assistia maravilhada ao que acontecia. Como se fosse um ritual antigo em que todos os Ómegas formavam um círculo em torno de Levi e entoavam aquela língua desconhecida.

Um disparo soou, quebrando todo o encanto que se tinha formado no local e Levi viu um dos Ómegas cair com um ferimento na perna e assim que olhou na direção de onde tinha vindo a bala, viu o Comandante que assim como Mike pareciam ter visto uma assombração. Novamente, Mike erguia a arma, murmurando:

\- Desta vez, não posso falhar…

\- Sai daí, Levi! – Berrou Kenny, indo na direção do sobrinho mas gelou ao ver que não chegaria a tempo, mas um vulto passou à sua frente e por momentos, pensou que o disparo tivesse atingido o Ómega e Hanji ponderou que assim como Kenny, Eren também tivesse sido impulsivo. E não é que o moreno não se tenha movido, mas também não foi a tempo.

Nenhum dos dois, mas um terceiro elemento que ninguém esperava.

Incrédulo, os olhos banhados por duas cores diferentes viram quem menos esperava ver naquele momento ou a fazer algo como sacrificar-se por ele, levando com uma bala no peito.

Assistiu como o Alfa caía ao seu lado e apesar do choque inicial, virou-o para que pudesse respirar melhor e instintivamente, colocou a mão no seu rosto e com uma voz tremida perguntou:

\- Porquê?

Viu um sorriso desprovido da maldade a que se habituou, vindo daquele homem.

\- Sou egoísta, Levi. Queria levar-te de… volta. Mas as coisas não correram como previ e não podia deixar-te morrer.

\- Do que estás a falar, Mário? – Perguntou nervosamente. – O que estás aqui a fazer? Porque fizeste isto? Eu…

Ele sorriu novamente.

\- Estás a chorar por minha causa, Levi?

\- Não queria que fizesses uma coisa destas! – Falou o Ómega.

\- Não chores por quem te fez e disse tantas coisas terríveis. – Tossiu sangue. – Não chores por quem te prendeu, por quem te quis aprisionar depois de ver… que eras muito mais do que merecia ter.

\- Pára de dizer asneiras, eu não sou…

\- A única pessoa que ficou, quando pensei que ia morrer, lembras-te? Podias ter fugido naquele dia, mas ficaste… ficaste e ouvi-te pela primeira vez e desde então, tentei compreender, procurei e descobri coisas que só me fizeram ser mais egoísta e querer ficar contigo, muito mais do que antes. – Falava sob o olhar confuso do Ómega que de facto, recordava os dias em que aquele Alfa adoeceu com gravidade e que essa foi a primeira vez que descobriu que podia falar numa língua que não conhecia conscientemente. – Tratei-te tão mal, disse-te coisas tão más e mesmo assim, tal como naqueles dias, estás aqui com essa expressão que não mereço ver.

\- Também me ensinaste muito, eu não esqueço disso. Eu… eu não merecia que fizesses isto por mim.

\- És demasiado doce e sabes que não podes ser assim, mas… - Sorriu com tristeza. – Não acho que seja uma coisa que seja fácil de mudar, assim como não consegui impedir que chegasses à superfície. – Estendeu a mão para tocar no rosto do Ómega. – É como… se tivesses asas, mas a mágoa que deves guardar por mim, vai estrag…

\- O meu perdão pode não servir de muito, mas eu dou-te. – Falou com um soluço, não compreendendo como podia doer tanto perder alguém que dizia ter odiado tanto, mas via tanta tristeza como naquelas noites em que ficou ao lado dele. Uma tristeza tão grande que as palavras saíram e não podia dizer que se arrependesse ou que fossem mentiras, sobretudo quando viu as lágrimas também surgirem nos olhos dele.

\- Não podes perdoar alguém que descobriu a tua família… - Viu os olhos do Ómega demonstrarem espanto. – Eles nunca desistiram de te procurar, mas eu não quis que voltasses. Quis que ficasses. Não podes perdoar-me.

\- Não importa, estás perdoado. – Falava o Ómega.

\- Levi…

\- Não vou deixar que morras com toda essa mágoa, com toda essa tristeza que nunca consegui tirar! – Dizia o rapaz, deixando escapar mais um soluço. – E eu cheguei à superfície mesmo assim e sobrevivi, graças a tudo o que me ensinaste.

\- Ele… - Olhou na direção de Kenny. – O teu tio… - Viu o rapaz surpreso. – Vai levar-te para casa e é lá que deves ficar. Deves deixar que te protejam… - Riu um pouco. – Ou pelo menos era isso que devias fazer, mas tu vais querer voltar lá abaixo pelos outros, não é? – Viu o rapaz assentir. – Então… - Retirou a mão do rosto do rapaz e agarrou uma das mãos enfaixadas. – Deixas-me fazer algo que te vai ajudar?

O Ómega olhou confuso, mas aproximou-se ao ouvir um murmúrio em que lhe era dito o pedido daquele Alfa, assim como uma breve explicação do porquê. E sem hesitar, expôs o pulso e desviou também o rosto do Alfa que surpreso enquanto mordia o pulso do rapaz, sentiu os dentes deste no seu pescoço sob o olhar atónito dos presentes.

\- O que foi que eu fiz para merecer uma honra destas? A Marca de alguém assim…?

\- Farei bom uso dela. – Afirmou o Ómega, lambendo ligeiramente os lábios com sangue. – Não deixarei que desapareça. Vou transformar aquele lugar…

\- Tenho a certeza que sim. – Sussurrou e sentiu novamente a mão do Ómega no rosto, assim como as feromonas mais doces que alguma vez experienciou, envolverem-no enquanto a respiração se ia perdendo.

\- Morrer nos braços do Elo. – Murmurou Kenny parado ao lado de Hanji que entretanto também se tinha aproximado. – Aposto que até ele sabia que não merecia algo tão sagrado.

\- Por que razão, fizeste uma coisa dessas? – Era a voz de Eren que observava como o Ómega, fechava os olhos do Alfa que já não respirava. – Marcaste e deixaste que outro Alfa…

\- Foi uma decisão minha e da qual não me arrependo. – Falou, olhando para o moreno e em seguida, escutaram-se vários disparos e explosões no exterior do coliseu.

\- _Merda_, as tropas chegaram. – Comentou Kenny, reconhecendo também o padrão das explosões, como sendo parte da estratégia de Maria e notou que os outros militares mais importantes, também já não se encontravam no coliseu.

\- Temos que ir embora. – Era a voz chorosa de Marco que chamou a atenção do Ómega que então, notou que não sentia tantas dores nas mãos ou no corpo em geral.

\- Sim, mas… - Ia dizer Levi ao ver Jean tentar aproximar-se.

\- Vamos voltar para casa, Marco. – Disse com feromonas que demonstravam a intenção de submeter, se necessário.

\- Não é seguro, ficarmos aqui! – Avisou Kenny. – Eles vão explodir com isto por causa das execuções! Por aqui! – Fez sinal aos outros Ómegas que assentiram.

Levi ia também segui-lo, quando Eren puxou-o pela mão.

\- Onde pensas que vais?

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	40. Deixar para trás

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X-**

* * *

**Deixar para trás**

Os médicos em Maria que se ocupavam dos feridos e em concreto dos recém-chegados, não compreendiam o que teria acontecido. A ciência era insuficiente em respostas para o que tinham testemunhado. Desde de vários soldados feridos no ataque cobarde de Sina e Rose, até à Ómega com gravidez de risco, a Beta que não despertava ou um elemento importante da Tropa de Exploração que corriam sérios riscos de vida subitamente recuperaram a consciência.

Tudo aconteceu ao som da música que parecia fazer parte do ar que todos inspiravam, umas feromonas de origem desconhecida invadiram as ruas, as casas e até mesmo aquele hospital. Se a maioria não entendia o que estava a acontecer, um número restrito reconhecia aquele acontecimento como parte das lendas contadas nas montanhas.

Um Elo Primitivo estava vivo. Um pedaço de história mais antiga ainda respirava e os que reconheciam essas feromonas e efeitos, pediam somente uma coisa: que ninguém apagasse tal existência.

Layla mantinha as lágrimas nos olhos, acariciando o rosto do Alfa que entretanto, sucumbiu mais uma vez ao cansaço. Estava feliz por ver que o esposo mostrava finalmente uma reação positiva aos tratamentos. Desde que tinham chegado, recebeu somente frases inacabadas e hesitações sempre que questionava se podiam tratá-lo e garantir que sobreviveria. Cada olhar, cada gesto com tristeza implícita transmitiam-lhe uma mensagem que não queria aceitar.

Contudo, ela sempre soube uma coisa: o Axel não era um desistente. Contra todas as probabilidades que lhe davam, continuava a lutar por cada suspiro e apesar da gravidade em que chegou àquele hospital, apesar da desesperança nos olhares dos médicos, ali estava ele a provar mais uma vez que possuía uma enorme força de viver.

Não obstante, as suas convicções nesse sentido, o desespero que se apoderou dela nublou a sua mente. De tal forma, que enquanto se mantinha na sala de espera, aguardando por notícias acerca do parceiro, notou que uma enfermeira saía de um quarto que ela esperava que estivesse vazio. A Ómega tinha contado ao amigo, o Comandante Gabriel que a ocupante daquele quarto era a responsável pela morte da família dele e por isso, deduziu que o próprio se iria ocupar de castigar aquela assassina.

Por muita bondade que existisse no coração daquele Alfa, a dor de perder a família com certeza, minaria a piedade e consideração que poderia sentir, se as circunstâncias fossem outras. Pelo menos foi isso que a mulher de longos cabelos negros supôs que aconteceria. Porém, atónita e diria até quase em choque entrou no quarto e encontrou a assassina ainda a receber os cuidados de saúde. Mal podia crer em como o seu amigo foi capaz de… perdoar? Como podia ele poupar a vida de alguém que destruiu a família dele? Que tiraria a vida de outros se tivesse essa oportunidade?

A mulher de olhos cinza parou ao lado da cama, observando com desprezo a jovem que despertava pouco depois de ela ter entrado. Os olhos da paciente encontraram aquela mulher que recordava ter sido a responsável pela sua ida para o hospital e os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

Esperava muita coisa, mas não o que se seguiu. A melancolia e desgosto que aquela jovem demonstrava, dizendo que mesmo sem merecer o Alfa a quem tinha roubado a família, apareceu diante dela e perdoou tudo o que tinha feito. Mostrou inclusive apoio ao contar-lhe algo que desconfiava, mas que quis negar. Pelos vistos, o Comandante pediu que verificassem a identidade dela.

Hitch.

De boa família, mas completamente desequilibrada devido ao parceiro que perdeu para outra. O mesmo que ficou gravemente ferido no ataque a Sina e morreu dias depois, sem que fosse do seu conhecimento. Por pensar que ele iria sobreviver, aceitou a proposta de infiltrar-se em Maria e assassinar a família do Comandante e mataria também outros, se com isso pudesse ter o Alfa que sempre quis. Prometeram-lhe a vida que sempre almejou ao lado do Alfa que dizia ter nascido para encontrar-se com ela. Evidentemente, tudo não passava de uma falsa promessa que não tencionavam cumprir, mesmo que ela realizasse a missão que lhe foi dada.

Layla escutou a história, provavelmente a mesma que tinha sido contada ao Comandante, mas não conseguiu sentir pena. Continuava a considerá-la indigna de respirar, quando tantos tinham perdido a vida. Por causa de desequilibrados como aquela jovem, muitos companheiros perderam a vida. Apenas conseguia ver todas as atrocidades cometidas por pessoas oriundas de regiões que odiava com todas as forças.

Sem dizer uma só palavra, a mulher de longos cabelos negros retirou uma das almofadas que davam apoio a Hitch que a encarou confusa, antes do pânico se apoderar da sua expressão quando entendeu tarde demais que a almofada iria cobrir o seu rosto.

Gritar ou debater-se de pouco ou nada serviu, enquanto a outra Ómega assistia ao término de uma vida pela qual não sentia qualquer tipo de apreço. A hesitação ou dúvida nunca estiveram presentes naquela ação e por isso somente afastou a almofada, quando teve a certeza que não veria novamente vida naqueles olhos opacos.

Muitas vezes, acusaram-na de ser capaz de atos terríveis sem experienciar ressentimentos, mas Layla nunca considerou que isso fosse um defeito. Pelo contrário, sempre considerou que por vezes, a frieza era uma característica necessária para combater, para fazer justiça com as próprias mãos. Sorriu com alguma amargura ao constatar que as palavras que escutou nas montanhas há tantos anos atrás, aquando da perda do filho, faziam sentido. Ela nunca poderia ter sido o que esperavam dela. Alguém capaz de ultrapassar as mágoas e perdoar quem lhe tinha feito tanto mal. Portanto, pouco importava a magia que diziam correr-lhe no sangue, ela nunca seria digna de qualquer reverência por parte daquelas pessoas que esperavam ações benévolas e dignas do que diziam ser um dom divino que se perdeu, graças à escuridão que havia dentro dela.

Questionou-se no que diria Axel se soubesse que agiu daquela forma, que se deixou levar novamente pelos pensamentos destrutivos. A vontade de retribuir toda a maldade que a vida lhe ofereceu e quando estava novamente, a alimentar-se de tudo o que mais de errado havia dentro dela, as feromonas e as vozes alcançaram-na. E não apenas a familiaridade das mesmas, mas acima de tudo as sensações que a preencheram por dentro, colocaram lágrimas a cair pelo seu rosto. Será que se tivesse escutado e sentido aquelas feromonas antes, teria sido capaz de entrar naquele quarto e roubar mais uma vida? Nunca saberia a resposta, mas chorou pelo que escutava, por pensar que provavelmente seria castigada pelo que teria feito e quem sabe, o destino se movesse mais uma vez contra ela e lhe roubasse aquele que mais amou em toda a sua vida.

Foi então que a sua Marca lhe transmitiu a sensação que temia nunca mais sentir. O seu parceiro estava consciente e a pedir a sua presença. Rapidamente, a Ómega saiu do quarto e correu até ao encontro do seu Alfa que contra todas as probabilidades estava consciente e ofereceu-lhe um sorriso fraco assim que a viu.

Entretanto no mesmo hospital, mas outro quarto um Beta observava a expressão bem mais tranquila e menos pálida da companheira. A rapariga de cabelos castanhos cujo brilho se perdeu nas horas em que esteve sujeita a tratamentos médicos, após a presença daquelas feromonas misteriosas, despertou e entoou também num tom baixo uma canção numa língua que não conhecia.

Connie podia jurar que aquele momento inexplicável, assim como as feromonas, agiram como elementos mágicos porque o estado adoentado e inalterável da parceira mudou. Podia ver as bochechas mais coradas, um pouco do brilho de antes nos olhos castanhos que o observaram em silêncio por algum tempo, antes de esboçar um pequeno sorriso e pedir um abraço.

Sem tempo ou vontade para pensar nas perguntas que queria fazer, envolveu-a nos seus braços e todos os receios, a impotência que sentiu nos últimos tempos parecia ter esfumado com aquele gesto tão simples. As feromonas da namorada estavam bem mais doces do que antes, efeitos da espécie a que agora pertencia e que antes de fugirem de Sina, Sasha afirmou que iria fazer os possíveis para aceitar a nova condição, pois o Levi fez com que visse que nada teria que mudar ou ser pior.

Nenhum dos dois esperava tudo o que se seguiu, mas pese embora todas as dificuldades conseguiram chegar a Maria. Sasha pensou que não fosse sobreviver, pois durante o percurso teve a certeza que algo muito grave estava a acontecer com a criança no seu ventre. E tal como temia, toda a situação tornou-se demasiado para que pudesse suportar a vida dentro dela. Embora não fosse uma criança desejada, ela nunca pretendeu que as coisas terminassem daquela forma, com ela a gritar num quarto de hospital enquanto os médicos faziam os possíveis para que não se perdessem duas vidas.

Somente uma só perdeu, mas Sasha continuou a ter a sua vida por um fio. Perdeu a consciência e ainda que não pudesse abrir os olhos, as dores terríveis acompanharam-na no regresso ao quarto, onde ouvia uma e outra vez, Connie implorar para que fosse forte.

Em vários momentos, ela pensou que não poderia atender aqueles pedidos. A dor impedia que recordasse as razões que lhe diziam para lutar pela vida e afogava-se a cada vez mais na escuridão. Pensava ter lutado por uma batalha perdida, até ao momento em que aquela voz a alcançou, assim como naquele dia na casa de Carla. Uma voz, uma força, um carinho que a envolvia e a chamava de volta ao mesmo tempo que abria caminho entre a penumbra que a envolvia. Uma luz doce que a rodeava e eliminava a dor que julgou que jamais a fosse deixar.

Não podia explicar o que tinha acontecido, apenas que quando se tornou consciente do que estava a acontecer, viu que estava sentada na cama do hospital com Connie de pé ao seu lado com um ar pasmo. O calor que sentiu no peito ao vê-lo, fez com que as primeiras palavras fossem para pedir-lhe um abraço que não tardou em receber e nada se comparava à sensação de sentir os seus braços novamente.

\- As feromonas da Marca também parecem menos fortes. – Comentou Connie, distanciando-se ligeiramente para olhar para a parceira olhos nos olhos.

\- Também notei isso. – Confirmou. – Sei que a Marca quebra se o parceiro morrer e voluntariamente, eu quiser quebrar a ligação mas não penso que seja esse o caso.

\- Segundo aquele outro Alfa, o que ficou com a mãe do Eren depois de termos chegado a Maria… não penso que o tenhas notado, porque não estavas consciente, mas ele veio ter connosco à sala de espera com a Sra. Jaeger. Ela queria ver-nos e saber como estávamos. – Explicou. – Não contei exatamente o que tinha acontecido, mas ele deduziu que havia algo de errado contigo… no sentido de que as feromonas que havia em ti, não eram as minhas e eram bastante instáveis.

\- Ele conseguiu saber só pelas feromonas que não era uma Marca voluntária? – Perguntou Sasha surpresa e até mesmo Connie se admirou com a forma quase relaxada com que a namorada tocava no assunto.

\- Mais ou menos, penso que a minha reação também ajudou a confirmar as suspeitas dele. – Continuou a falar. – O certo é que comentou que nesses casos, quando há Marcas colocadas forçosamente, a morte do parceiro não é o único método de quebrar.

\- Huh? – Balbuciou curiosa. – Não é? Mas em Sina sempre disseram que…

\- Em Maria parece que há outro método que utilizam, sobretudo no caso de Ómegas que muitas vezes chegam aqui marcados por maldade e que pensam ser obrigados a viver com isso para o resto das vidas. Aquele Alfa disse que havia outra forma e que… - Desviou o olhar. – Seria mais fácil, se eu fosse um Alfa para facilitar o processo, mas como sou Beta…

\- Eu não quero outra pessoa, Connie. – Interrompeu a namorada. – Por favor, olha para mim. – Pediu e viu o parceiro aceder ao pedido. – Eu sei que vou quebrar esta Marca, porque a única que quero é a tua. Eu só espero que ainda mereça ficar ao teu lado, que também me consigas aceitar mesmo que não…

Os lábios do parceiro tocaram nos seus e a rapariga corou com o gesto breve, mas repleto de sentimento antes das palavras que se seguiram.

\- Para mim continuas a ser a mesma. A Sasha com quem cresci, que tive como amiga, por quem me apaixonei e com quem quero partilhar o resto da minha vida. A tua espécie pouco importa. Nada tão pequeno mudaria o que sinto por ti por isso, não digas que não mereces ficar do meu lado ou que não sou capaz de te aceitar. Eu amo-te, Sasha.

A rapariga sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos, abraçando novamente o companheiro.

\- Também te amo…

\- Vamos retomar a partir de onde ficamos. Vamos ser felizes, assim como planeámos.

\- É tal como Levi disse… - Sussurrou. – Eu realmente posso ter uma oportunidade de recomeçar de novo, se quiser. E eu quero… e quero fazê-lo ao teu lado.

Connie sorriu contra os cabelos da namorada e apertou-a um pouco mais contra o seu corpo, deixando transparecer também pelas feromonas o quanto estava feliz com aquelas palavras, com aquele momento que julgou ter perdido quando lhe disseram que a companheira podia não sobreviver. Porém, ali estava ela… nos seus braços, a falar em recomeçar de novo.

Em outro quarto, também a esperança também renascia novamente com Mikasa finalmente a despertar e tendo em conta, o estado fragilizado em que se encontrava, Annie chamou de imediato algum médico para observá-la. Ainda assim, a loira não podia deixar de sorrir ao encontrar também a mesma expressão no rosto da companheira que acordara ao som e ao toque das feromonas que a chamaram de volta.

As explicações perdiam-se nos milagres que se espalhavam em cada quarto do hospital e nas montanhas, onde parte dos amigos de Eren também se encontravam. Eles testemunharam também as feromonas e como todos os habitantes reagiam perante as mesmas. O efeito era mais intenso nos Ómegas que responderam à canção na mesma língua desconhecida, sem que fossem totalmente conscientes disso.

\- Não te lembras? – Perguntou Ymir. – Tu e o Bertholdt começaram a falar de uma forma estranha.

\- Sim, a entoar uma canção esquisita. – Frisou Reiner igualmente preocupado, perante o ar confuso e pouco preocupado dos Ómegas.

\- Não faço ideia do que é que os dois estão a falar. – Respondeu Christa.

\- Talvez a mãe do Comandante possa explicar. – Falou Berth, vendo a senhora olhar para a paisagem pintada de branco com um ar tranquilo a que os hóspedes se habituaram.

\- Um descendente do reinado antigo de Maria ainda vive além deste lugar e só espero que o tragam de volta para casa para que coisas como a guerra que se avizinha, se transformem em algo diferente.

* * *

O jovem com sardas no rosto olhou para o rosto do Alfa que não pedia, apenas dizia para voltarem para casa. Fazia-o num tom que demonstrava que estava disposto a forçá-lo, caso fosse necessário e no entanto, tentava passar a imagem de que estava preparado para recebê-lo de braços abertos. Marco não tinha qualquer dúvida. Se voltasse para casa, Jean fingiria mais uma vez que nada tinha acontecido. Assim como fingiu ignorar o seu sofrimento fosse por ter as suas vontades silenciadas, fosse pelas traições a que teve que se habituar.

Não escutou um só pedido de desculpas pela mancha que ainda tinha no rosto, pelas palavras que o rebaixaram e quiseram fazer com que acreditasse que merecia ser tratado daquela forma. Em vez disso, ouvia apenas um pedido, melhor dizendo, uma ordem implícita para que regressasse a casa. Aquela casa em que as paredes estavam pintadas pelas mentiras, dores que não podia verbalizar sem irritar o Alfa que ainda assim, acreditava estar a dar a vida de sonho que o Ómega idealizou.

Será que era mesmo assim?

Desde daquele golpe no rosto, Marco questionou todo o sonho que dizia viver. Um sonho que já estava em cacos muito antes daquela chapada, muito antes daquelas palavras e ele não quis ver. E mesmo assim, amava aquele Alfa. Amava aquele que não lhe oferecia um pedido de desculpas e se lhe oferecesse promessas de que as coisas mudaram, sabia que essas também seriam outras mentiras. Nada mudaria. Nada mudou sempre que pediu, quer diretamente quer através das noites em que chorava sozinho na cama, sabendo que o seu parceiro estava nos braços de outro ou simplesmente preferia sair do que aguentar as "suas crises".

Desejou tanto que as juras de amor trocadas na escola fossem reais. Chegou a acreditar que podia concretizá-las, porque o seu Alfa era perfeito e amava-o. Queria que fosse feliz. Repetia-o uma e outra vez, como um mantra que se foi entranhando na sua mente até ao ponto em que acreditou cegamente e recusou-se a contemplar todos os sinais que apontavam noutra direção.

Contudo, a realidade bateu de frente e com ela vieram também as palavras de Levi e por muito direto ou seco que pudesse ser nas coisas que dizia, Marco sabia que tinha razão. Mesmo que não pudesse apagar os sentimentos, ele tinha razão.

\- Nem um pedido de desculpas? – Ouviu-se dizer num tom choroso na direção do Alfa.

Olhando para Jean, ainda podia ver a casa de ambos e na frente, imaginava-se no jardim com ele ao seu lado e com crianças sem rosto. A imaginação falhava no momento em que entendia que jamais seria uma realidade. Aquilo não passava de um sonho despedaçado.

De tão absorto nos sonhos que se rasgavam à sua frente, não escutou passos apressados atrás dos que ainda se encontravam no coliseu.

Kenny abriu os olhos bem surpreso ao ver o Comandante e amigo chegar e perguntar:

\- Que raio ainda estão aqui a fazer? Este lugar vai desmoronar!

\- Vamos para casa, Marco. Deixemos esta loucura e…

\- Achas que agiste bem? – Interrompeu com um soluço, ignorando as vozes agitadas e explosões, sons de disparo que se escutavam cada vez mais próximos.

\- Deixa de dizer disparates. – Agarrou o pulso de Marco. – Eu não teria feito nada daquilo, se tu não…

\- Eu? – Interrompeu novamente. – A culpa é minha? Tu achas que eu mereci aquele golpe? Tu achas que eu mereci todas as vezes em que me forçaste a ficar em silêncio e ignorar o quanto me magoavas e não ouvias os meus pedidos?

\- Marco, este não é o momento.

\- Nunca é. – Concluiu um sorriso amargo e triste. – Nunca será e eu não posso ficar com alguém que acha que tudo isto é normal e certo. Sabes uma coisa, Jean? O meu maior arrependimento não é ter acreditado nas tuas mentiras. O meu maior arrependimento é ter-me apaixonado, ter-te amado mais do que tu alguma vez mereceste. – Puxou a mão, mas o Alfa segurou-o com mais força e estupefacto com o que ouvia, encarou as palavras como um desafio e logo vieram as feromonas que forçavam a submissão.

\- Tu vens comigo e acabou! Não…

Marco sentiu-se tremer com aquelas feromonas que lhe roubavam as forças e diziam para se submeter ao Alfa, quando repentinamente sentiu alguém abraçá-lo e ajudar a desvanecer aquela sensação que quase o sufocava.

\- Ele não vai contigo contra a sua vontade, Kirschtein! – Era a voz grave do Comandante. – Tenta usar essas feromonas comigo e eu asseguro-te que te recordo aqui e agora, a razão pela qual nunca deves tratar um Ómega ou quem quer seja desta forma!

\- Não tem…

\- Estás a desafiar-me? – Perguntou o Comandante e apesar de tão perto daquele Alfa, Marco notava que as feromonas agressivas mal se notavam e não lhe causavam qualquer tipo de desconforto.

A atenção de todos voltou-se então para a outra conversa que decorria com Levi preocupado com o que podia estar a acontecer em torno do coliseu, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha o seu Alfa a segurar o braço de uma forma dolorosa.

\- Como assim, onde vou? Temos que ir. Não podemos…

\- Marcas outro Alfa à minha frente e ainda por cima, deixas-te marcar e queres que pense que está tudo bem?!

\- Eren, ele salvou a minha vida e além disso, quis dar-me…

\- Não quero saber! És meu! Ninguém te devia tocar!

\- Pára de gritar comigo. – Pediu cada vez mais agitado pela personalidade que não reconhecia no moreno e sentia lágrimas a quererem cair pelo rosto com a agressividade que lhe era dirigida.

\- Achas bem o que fizeste?

\- Eren estás a magoar-me. – Falou nervosamente e tentava puxar o braço.

\- Responde, Levi! – Berrou e o Ómega sentiu-se encolher, enquanto pedia que parasse com aquilo. Só queria parar de ver aquele olhar de ódio, de desprezo na sua direção. Não queria ver aquele Alfa daquela forma. Não queria ter medo dele. Não queria ter vontade de chorar.

\- Eren pára com isto… por favor. – Pediu. – Temos que ir embora. Vamos para Maria, lá vão cuidar de ti e… - Viu a mão levantar-se, mas nunca esperou que de facto, fosse sentir o golpe no rosto e de imediato, ouviu o rosnar de Alfas atrás dele mas isso tudo se esbateu, desapareceu na dor que sentia no rosto, na Marca, dentro dele… - Eren?

\- Nós não vamos a lado nenhum! Maria não tem hipótese de sobreviver ao que vai acontecer e tu como meu Ómega vais voltar comigo! Vai ser castigado pelo que fizeste e vais obedecer-me! Vais aprender a obedecer-me! – Dizia, forçando as feromonas de submissão que o fizeram prostrar-se com a intensidade das mesmas e também de uma Marca, que quando colocada tão recentemente produzia efeitos mais descontrolados.

Mas quem sabe também fosse o impacto do que acabava de acontecer que o deixava tão vulnerável. O choque de ter aquelas mãos que sempre o tocaram com tanto carinho e devoção, causar-lhe aquela dor. A voz que sempre lhe soou suave e doce nas palavras que ouviu, transformou-se em cólera e desprezo. Os olhos que antes transmitiam-lhe sentimentos que não compreendia, passaram a refletir a agressividade e maldade que viu durante tantos anos em outros Alfas, mas nunca naquele.

Ainda prostrado, como se fosse esmagado pelas feromonas de submissão, Levi processava também a sensação que o cortou por dentro, através da Marca. Como se as ligações dentro dele, como se aquilo que os unia através de um laço tão profundo e forte, cedia perante as centenas de fissuras. A mesma pressão que forçava a submissão começava a quebrar as correntes que julgou inquebráveis. As que se formaram dentro dele, aquando da Marca.

Quebravam, rasgavam, sangravam dentro dele.

As sensações conflituosas e tenebrosas que emanavam daquele Alfa e chegava a vibrar dentro do Ómega, começaram a desvanecer a cada ligação que se quebrava. De todo o sofrimento que já tinha passado na Cidade das Trevas ou mesmo na superfície antes daquele momento, nada parecia comparar-se aos que se estraçalhava dentro dele e parecia inclusive roubar-lhe a capacidade de respirar.

Chegou a pensar que não ia aguentar, que ia morrer naquele exato momento. Era o que sentia. Como se estivesse a morrer. Como se algo estivesse a morrer dentro dele sem que nada pudesse parar a força ou velocidade a que aquela sensação se alastrava dentro dele.

Vieram então à sua memória as palavras de Mário. Tudo aquilo que tentou ensinar-lhe, o que na verdade tentou impedir que acontecesse. O que ignorou, o que deixou acontecer porque acreditou naquele Alfa que sempre viveu no conforto e na primeira adversidade que tinha, deixava-se arrastar pela fraqueza. Esquecia tudo o que tinha dito, tudo em que o Ómega acreditou.

Se fosse verdadeiro, se aqueles sentimentos fossem reais estaria a viver aquilo?

Por que razão acreditou que pudesse ser real? Por que motivo se deixou enganar? Por que não conseguiu ver o quão fraco aquele Alfa era? Por que razão também não enxergou a sua própria fraqueza?

"_O Mário tinha razão. Um dia todos estes sentimentos iam ter um preço mais alto do que poderia suportar…_", pensava e a mão que tinha livre moveu-se na direção de um dos bolsos do casaco, "_Mas ele também estava errado, eu sou mais forte do que ele ou qualquer um pensa. Eu posso suportar, ultrapassar, aprender e nunca… nunca me submeter a ninguém, nunca mais acreditar novamente numa coisa tão bonita, que só podia ser a maior mentira que alguma vez ouvi_".

\- Larga-o, Eren! – Berrou Hanji. – Pára com…

Os Alfas estavam preparados para atacar o moreno, quando todos assistiram atónitos à reação do rapaz com heterocromia. Um Ómega recém-marcado, inexperiente e que naquela condição mais do que nunca devia estar vulnerável ao Alfa que exercia impiedosamente a sua força para tê-lo prostrado com as feromonas que o obrigavam a uma postura submissa.

Contudo, ao mesmo tempo que se ergueu, cravou uma lâmina na barriga do Alfa, deixando também o moreno muito mais do que perplexo com a reação. O moreno apercebeu-se naquele momento das lágrimas nos olhos desiguais, apercebeu-se também da amargura, do sofrimento e acima de tudo do ódio que lhe foi dirigido. Os seus instintos paralisaram, como se o chamassem a atenção para o erro que tinha cometido, para o errado que era toda aquela situação. E soube naquele momento que aquele olhar iria assombrá-lo, porque possivelmente nunca mais o poderia mudar. Provavelmente, nunca mais poderia fazer nada para…

Caiu de joelhos no chão, cuspindo sangue e Jean acorreu ao amigo ainda em choque com o que tinha acabado de ver e viu Levi arranhar o próprio pescoço, sobrepondo as marcas das unhas que racionalmente Marco sabia que ele não as podia ter, mas que pareciam ter regenerado e agora rasgavam a Marca no pescoço.

Kenny foi o primeiro a aproximar-se e segurar na mão que arranhava o pescoço e parar aquele gesto, notando como grande parte dos ferimentos tinham desaparecido, após aquela canção e feromonas misteriosas terem invadido todo o espaço. Como se aquele momento tivesse ajudado a regenerar parte do seu estado físico, mas temia que o mesmo não fosse possível com o estado psicológico.

\- Vamos embora, Levi. – Falou, segurando nas mãos do Ómega que anuiu e deixou-se levar pelo tio e Gabriel também fez o mesmo com Marco. Somente Hanji ainda olhou para trás, vendo Jean ao lado de Eren, tentando parar a hemorragia provocada pela faca cravada no estômago.

No exterior do coliseu, Gabriel tinha deixado os cavalos preparados e outros soldados esperavam-nos para ajudarem a resgatar os Ómegas, porém ao longe tudo o que se viam eram chamas e o som de disparos e explosões.

\- Não devia estar a proteger-me, Comandante. – Murmurava Marco que partilhava o cavalo com Gabriel que acabava de fazer mais um sinal aos soldados que atacavam ao redor do caminho que era aberto à frente do grupo que tentava escapar do centro do conflito. – O Levi, ele…

\- É importante, não nego. – Concordou Gabriel. – Mas não mereces menos com ele e com certeza, não merecias ficar para trás sobretudo com um Alfa que não sabia cuidar de ti. Nem mesmo o Eren soube valorizar o que tinha… é como se Sina conseguisse envenená-los a todos.

Marco via de soslaio que Levi seguia no cavalo, juntamente com o outro Alfa que parecia bastante protetor em torno dele, apesar do ar quase ausente do Ómega. Esse que apesar de quase não responder a qualquer comentário ou questão, não deixava de ver o que acontecia à sua volta. O ar impregnava-se com o cheiro a sangue. As feromonas de pânico e ódio, misturavam-se com outras dezenas de sensações negativas e entre os golpes de espadas, explosivos e combates corpo a corpo, podia ver a quantidade de inocentes que pereciam perante aquele cenário destrutivo.

Ninguém estava a ganhar coisa alguma. Apenas a destruir, incapacitar, matar. Apenas a tentar manter os números equilibrados em termos de danos sem que a população fosse importante. Sem que mais nada fosse relevante.

\- Comandante! – Alertou uma das vozes mais adiante e Gabriel viu vários soldados desfigurados aos pés de Alfas cujas feromonas hostis e trajes sem qualquer afiliação militar, significavam que se tratavam de habitantes da Cidade das Trevas.

Em resposta, Gabriel ia levantar um dos braços para dar ordem de ataque quando Levi murmurou:

\- Não os ataquem, eu posso mandá-los de volta para a Cidade das Trevas. – Olhou de soslaio para o tio que puxou novamente o capuz para ocultar a identidade do sobrinho.

\- Comandante não dê ordem de ataque! – Falou Kenny, recebendo um ar confuso do amigo mas acedeu ao pedido. – Queres que nos aproximemos? – Murmurou ao Ómega que ia sentado à sua frente e com quem partilhava o cavalo. Viu apenas o gesto com a cabeça a anuir e avançaram vários metros, passando pelos outros soldados que tentavam zelar pela segurança deles e quando estavam mais próximos do inimigo que os encarou como algo a abater…

\- Voltem para casa. – A voz saiu bem mais fraca do que tencionava, mas ao estender o braço onde havia a Marca, as feromonas que havia nela, fizeram com que diante o ar estupefacto de todos os Alfas e Betas que usualmente não paravam diante de nada ou ninguém, ficassem paralisados. – Para casa… voltem para casa e levem os outros também. – Olhou para o Alfa que naquele grupo parecia liderar as ações dos outros. – É uma ordem.

O Alfa rosnou, mas boquiabertos todos testemunharam como recuavam e obedeciam às palavras e feromonas que emanavam daquele Ómega. As feromonas dele misturavam-se com a de outro Alfa. A Marca exibia um efeito intenso, mesmo que Kenny e Hanji soubessem que o responsável por aquilo tivesse morrido pouco antes. O normal seria perder um pouco do efeito, mas ambos também sabiam que se fosse um desejo forte, uma vontade de ter aquela ligação de forma inquebrável, esta ficaria para sempre impregnada no Ómega. Existiam casos em que mesmo após a perda do parceiro, a recusa em aceitar ou eliminar qualquer traço do companheiro tornava possível a manutenção da Marca para o resto da vida do outro elemento do casal. Nunca imaginaram que isso se pudesse aplicar ao caso de Levi e Mário, mas já tinham testemunhado tanta coisa inacreditável em tão pouco tempo que não lhes restava outra opção se não acreditar no que viam à sua frente.

\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Gabriel confuso, vendo de soslaio um dos soldados da Tropa de Exploração, atirar vários explosivos na direção de vários veículos que chocaram com as casas que havia nas imediações. – Como é que…?

Levi olhou para o Comandante que se fazia acompanhar de Marco. Este segurava-se na cintura do outro Alfa que ainda interiorizava tudo o que estava a acontecer e a possibilidade de ter tão perto alguém que Maria julgava já não existir.

\- Diga-lhes para pararem.

\- Huh? – Balbuciou o Comandante.

\- Diga às tropas para voltarem para Maria. – Falou Levi.

\- Não posso fazer uma coisa dessas.

\- Não há vencedores neste sangue que estão a derramar. Diga-lhes para voltarem para Maria.

\- Ele não pode fazer uma coisa dessas, Levi. – Falou Kenny. – Nós não queríamos esta guerra, mas temos que responder pelas vidas que nos roubaram, pelas famílias que destruíram. Eles feriram o nosso povo.

\- Retribuir maldade com mais maldade não vai mudar nada. Não trará de volta quem perdeu a vida ou quem perdeu alguém importante. – Fechou os olhos, ouvindo os gritos, inspirando o odor a sangue, a medo, a morte.

Os instintos estavam a mover-se novamente dentro do Ómega de cabelos negros. Os sussurros faziam-se ouvir mais uma vez, implorando para que parasse aquilo. Pedindo para que os convencesse que o sangue que jorrava e a morte que se espalhava não iria alterar nada.

\- Ele tem razão. – Murmurou Marco.

\- E vamos recuar por causa disso? Nem pensar! – Falou Kenny. – Eles têm que pagar pelo que fizeram!

\- Lamento. – Falou Gabriel, vendo o Ómega de olhos desiguais observá-lo. – Esse é um pedido ao qual não posso aceder. – Virou o rosto e deu um toque o cavalo para se mover novamente e assobiou, fazendo sinal a vários soldados.

\- Levi? – Chamou Hanji que observava preocupada e ao mesmo tempo, fascinada com o comportamento do Ómega que baixou o rosto e por momentos, tanto a Beta como o Alfa que o segurava, pensou que tivesse perdido a consciência. Porém, não só eles os dois como todos pressentiram novamente as mesmas feromonas misteriosas disseminaram-se pelo ar.

Desta vez, o efeito de uma música parecia bem mais ténue e o que se sobrepunha era uma névoa espessa e apesar de todo aquele momento surreal, Hanji voltou a atenção novamente para o Ómega que mantinha a cabeça baixa enquanto murmurava algumas palavras. A maioria impercetíveis e mesmo aquelas que conseguia escutar, não compreendia o seu significado.

\- Ele está a dizer-nos para voltar.

\- O Levi? Estás a entendê-lo? – Perguntou Hanji pasma.

\- Não exatamente. – Respondeu Kenny que parecia sentir-se zonzo com a força daquelas feromonas. – Mas os meus instintos estão a responder ao que quer que seja que está a fazer… temos que voltar. Devemos voltar a Maria.

Em questão de algumas horas, os soldados que se tinham deslocado a Maria, retiraram-se das ruas de Rose e Sina e encontravam-se atualmente num acampamento a alguns quilómetros das duas regiões anteriormente referidas. O caminho de regresso a casa era longo e por isso, devido também à exaustão do combate que engendraram antes da partida, decidiram parar naquele local, onde os soldados da Tropa de Exploração eram os únicos menos relaxados.

Rodearam o Comandante para questioná-lo acerca do que tinha acontecido, do porquê do recuo e Gabriel que ainda sentia parte dos efeitos das feromonas misteriosas, era consciente que não seria capaz de voltar ao combate. Todos os instintos diziam-lhe para esquecer o conflito e priorizar o regresso a casa em segurança.

Além disso, não podia deixar de notar o estranho comportamento dos inimigos. Poucos tentaram segui-los e aqueles que o fizeram, testemunhou como se desviavam do caminho correto sem motivo aparente. Como se a névoa não afetasse aqueles que provinham de Maria, mas desorientasse completamente todos os outros. Era como se subitamente, os inimigos se movessem sem rumo.

\- Compreendo as vossas perguntas, mas penso que todos podem sentir o efeito das feromonas e também ver como os nossos inimigos não nos encontram, apesar de não estarmos num local particularmente escondido. – Falou o Comandante, vendo mais um grupo seguir na direção oposta àquela onde se encontravam.

\- Então é verdade? – Perguntou um dos soldados.

\- Há mesmo um descendente do antigo reinado de Maria? – Indagou outro, trazendo um longo silêncio entre todos.

Todos olharam na direção da tenda, onde se encontravam todos os Ómegas reunidos e que dormiam tranquilamente em torno de um em específico.

\- Tudo leva a crer que sim. – Falou o Comandante. – E como tal, peço o máximo de sigilo e acima de tudo, mais do que nunca a proteção daquele que segundo as histórias antigas, traz com ele uma nova era para Maria.

A noite avançava e após ter conseguido adormecer, com a ajuda de determinadas ervas, a Beta que não parava com as perguntas, Kenny decidiu faze5r uma ronda por conta própria do acampamento. A maioria dos soldados dormia e comprovou mais uma vez com os próprios olhos a ausência de ferimentos e da loucura provocada pelas seringas. Tudo estava normal.

Como se um milagre tivesse caído sobre eles e de certa forma, podia considerar isso uma verdade. Enquanto caminhava, notou então que havia alguém sozinho próximo a uma das fogueiras quase apagadas. Apesar do casaco escuro ocultar grande parte da aparência, o Alfa reconheceu aquela indumentária e aproximou-se.

\- Conseguiste o que querias. Estamos a voltar para casa.

\- Só não queria ver mais mortes sem sentido… - Murmurou. – Parece que o quer que seja que posso fazer com estas feromonas, é útil para os outros.

\- O que estás a fazer aqui sozinho? – Perguntou Kenny, sentando-se ao lado do Ómega de olhos diferentes fixos na chama quase apagada à sua frente.

\- Não tenho sono.

\- A pensar naquele Alfa?

\- Já me disseram algumas vezes que tenho muito jeito com as palavras. – Olhou com alguma tristeza para o Alfa ao seu lado. – Acho que deve ser uma coisa de família, não é?

O Alfa encarou-o surpreso.

\- Tu…?

\- O Mário disse que eras o meu tio. – Voltou a olhar para a chama pequena que parecia querer desaparecer a qualquer momento. – E a tua reação apenas confirma as palavras dele.

\- Ah… eu não quis esconder-te nada, mas...

\- Não era o momento para falar disso, eu sei. – Interrompeu e seguiu-se um longo silêncio entre os dois, antes do Ómega questionar. – Como… - Hesitou um pouco. – Como é a minha família?

\- És mais parecido com eles do que alguma vez julguei possível. – Disse Kenny com um pequeno sorriso. – Mesmo tendo crescido longe deles, tens um pouco de cada um. – Pausou por breves instantes. – O que fizeste por aquele Alfa, o que segundo a Hanji me disse, te tratava como uma propriedade foi um ato de bondade que poucos teriam. Uma compaixão e capacidade de perdoar da qual por exemplo, eu não seria capaz. A tua mãe também é mais como eu, mas o teu pai… ele é assim. Uma bondade, generosidade, uma capacidade de colocar os outros à sua frente como poucos têm. Eu e a tua mãe dizemos que isso às vezes faz com que sofra desnecessariamente, mas ele apenas sorri e diz que não tem arrependimentos. As únicas vezes que o vi perder a calma que o caracteriza sempre teve a ver com aquilo que mais preza na vida dele: a família.

\- Será que encaixo numa vida dessas? – Questionou com o queixo apoiado sobre os braços que repousavam sobre os joelhos encolhidos contra o corpo.

\- Eles vieram buscar-te, Levi. – Falou. – Os teus pais vieram buscar-te, assim que souberam que estavas vivo e penso que terás visto o estado do Comandante Smith no coliseu, certo? – Viu o Ómega assentir. – O braço amputado, todos aqueles ferimentos são resultados do encontro deles com os teus pais.

O Ómega olhou para o Alfa espantado com o que acabava de ouvir.

\- Huh? Eles…?

\- Teriam morto aquele filho da mãe, mas outro Alfa interrompeu e deixou o teu pai num estado muito grave. Para que ele pudesse ser tratado, para que tu o possas conhecer, eles regressaram mesmo contra a sua vontade e eu prometi que te levaria para casa.

\- A minha… mãe… ela não é um Ómega? Ela lutou mesmo assim?

Kenny sorriu.

\- A tua mãe era até ao momento que te conheci, a Ómega mais forte que alguma vez conheci. É teimosa como tu. – Piscou o olho. – Aposto que o Comandante passou um mau bocado com ela, mas infelizmente devido ao que aconteceu há dezoito anos atrás, não está em condições de aguentar um confronto durante muito tempo.

\- Então… naquele ataque em Sina, quando ouvi dizer que um dos soldados mais mortíferos da Tropa de Exploração podia ser um Ómega, era…?

\- Sim, a tua mãe foi que mais danos causou naquele ataque. – Confirmou.

\- Ela está na Tropa de Exploração?

\- Não devia estar atualmente, mas tendo em conta os acontecimentos recentes foi chamada para as linhas de combate, ou melhor, aborreceu o nosso Comandante até que ele se deixasse convencer a levá-la. – Disse divertido. – Portanto… - Puxou o capuz do casaco e passou a mão sobre os cabelos negros do rapaz. – Sim, está no teu sangue. Essa força, essa capacidade de quebrar os paradigmas e fazer diferente.

Levi sorriu um pouco, continuando com os olhos na chama que se apagava e sentiu também a mão do Alfa afastar-se e regressaram a um silêncio confortável durante vários minutos.

\- Quero que saibas que os teus pais nunca te abandonaram. – Afirmou o Alfa. – Se o destino não lhes tivesse pregado uma partida, terias crescido ao nosso lado. Não sei se ouviste falar na noite do Grito dos Inocentes.

\- A Hanji falou-me disso, mas também comentou que conhecia mais a versão oficial da história e possivelmente, não a verdadeira.

\- Nada será mais verdadeiro do que aquela que eu conheço ou os teus pais conhecem, visto que estivemos lá. – Disse Kenny.

Levi esperou que o seu tio contasse a história que traria várias respostas acerca do seu passado. Escutou como Sina e Rose infiltraram inimigos em Maria, de forma a atrair Layla, assim se chamava a sua mãe para uma armadilha que acabou com ela capturada e levada para a Cidade das Trevas. O Ómega ouviu a confirmação de que de facto, nasceu naquele local caracterizado pela penumbra e que apesar dos esforços da progenitora para manter-se consciente e encontrá-lo, tal não foi possível.

Quando ela retomou a consciência, presenciou somente as dezenas e dezenas de Ómegas das mais variadas faixas etárias serem atirados para um imenso de mar de chamas. Tentou lutar contra os responsáveis, mas o estado severamente debilitado em que se encontrava, tornou impossível que o fizesse e acabou ela própria por cair entre as chamas.

\- O grito que todos escutaram naquela noite, era o de uma mãe que assistia impotente à morte do filho e de todos aqueles inocentes. Aquele grito é uma memória sombria permanente para que nunca esqueçam o terror, a crueldade daquela noite.

\- A minha… - Hesitou por ver que a palavra ainda lhe soava estranha. – Mãe também é como eu? Capaz destas… coisas estranhas? Estas feromonas que se ouvem com uma língua que nem sei como falo.

\- Em parte. – Respondeu. – Ela não é um Elo completo e perdeu grande parte dessas características naquela noite. A voz dela enfeitiçava, mas desde daquela noite perdeu essa voz especial e esteve a ponto de morrer… ela culpa-se até hoje pelo que aconteceu, por não ter sido capaz de te proteger. O teu pai também e eu espero que entendas que o maior desejo deles era estar aqui neste momento e que eles nunca deixaram de te procurar. Nós nunca deixámos de te procurar.

Levi via não só através das palavras, mas também através das emoções que fluíam das feromonas e até mesmo da expressão daquele Alfa, que aquele era um assunto que mexia com algo muito doloroso dentro dele. Um desgosto por não ter sido capaz de mudar o rumo dos acontecimentos, uma culpa sem razão mas que ainda assim o destruía por dentro.

Quando olhou pela primeira vez para aquele Alfa, encontrou somente força e propósitos inabaláveis. A certa altura, reparou no assombro incompreensível e de seguida, um cuidado inexplicável relativamente a ele. À medida que ia descortinando mais e mais emoções atrás da fortaleza que todos viam naquele homem, Levi encontrou melancolia e um pesar bem notório.

Nos momentos em que lhe falava daquele passado, o Ómega viu como o Alfa se deixava progressivamente mais vulnerável às emoções. Incapaz de as conter e embora, pudesse dizer que aquele homem não demonstrava algo assim tão facilmente, aquele era um lado frágil.

O conter de tantas lágrimas e tristeza profunda, atingiam-no com força naquele momento. Havia vergonha em admitir o que julgava serem erros da sua parte.

E pouco importava quantas experiências terríveis tivesse tido com Alfas no passado, instintivamente sabia que não existia nada de errado naquele gesto, quando estendeu a mão na direção do Alfa e tocou na sua face esquerda.

\- Não tens culpa do que te aconteceu. Eu não te culpo nem ti, nem aos meus pais pelo aconteceu. Obrigado por nunca terem desistido de procurar.

Viu a primeira lágrima cair e não esperava o abraço apertado que recebeu, em que o Alfa procurava também esconder as lágrimas que caíam uma atrás da outra. Levi sentiu também o seu rosto preencher-se com lágrimas e emoções que por aquele homem, pela sua família permitir-se-ia sentir, mas nunca mais… nada que fosse além disso.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	41. Reunião

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X-**

* * *

**Reunião**

Assim que ultrapassaram as muralhas de Maria, a população que correu para os receber, temia o pior. Os que se recusaram a refugiar-se nas montanhas não esperavam o regresso dos soldados em tão pouco tempo, portanto, deduziram o pior. Procuravam feridos ou cadáveres entre os soldados, mas em vez disso, ficaram confusos com o que viam.

Não havia sinal de mortos e os ferimentos superficiais levantaram mais questões. Ao ver a dúvida crescente, acompanhada pela agitação, o Comandante de Maria fez sinal a vários soldados da Tropa de Exploração que se espalharam pelo centro urbano, convocando a todos para a zona mais central. Assim com a ajuda de outros soldados, Gabriel reuniu várias dezenas de pessoas que exigiam respostas, sobretudo no que tinha acontecido quanto à vingança contra Rose e Sina.

Entretanto, os Ómegas salvos da execução foram imediatamente reencaminhados para a Herdade, famosa por acolher os procuravam refúgio em Maria.

Quanto a Hanji, Marco e Levi continuavam rodeados de soldados e acima de tudo, o Ómega seguindo as indicações do seu tio, trajava umas roupas escuras e lenço que lhe ocultava o rosto.

\- Desculpa. – Pediu Kenny ao lado do sobrinho, observando a quantidade de pessoas que se juntavam na praça principal. – Não queria que tivesses que estar de cabeça abaixada ou escondido.

\- Nada a que não esteja habituado. – Murmurou.

\- Não é assim que as coisas funcionam aqui. – Assegurou Kenny. – Mas proteger a tua identidade é demasiado importante e estão muitas pessoas aqui. Mesmo com toda a comoção, é um pouco difícil não notarem… coisas como os teus olhos.

\- Maravilhosos, não são? – Indagou Hanji e o Alfa revirou os olhos.

\- E tu também tenta não chamar muita atenção, desmiolada. – Falou o homem.

\- Estás bem, Levi? – Murmurou Marco discretamente, vendo o ar progressivamente mais exausto do Ómega.

\- Estou só… cansado. – Respondeu, mas Marco assim como Hanji e o tio dele podiam ver as olheiras vincadas e ar pálido, assim como a respiração um pouco alterada. Só que mesmo que apontassem essas coisas, o rapaz descartava-as e recusava-se a receber qualquer tipo de apoio, alegando que não deviam perder tempo com coisas desnecessárias.

A Beta cogitou algumas teorias acerca do estado do jovem de cabelos negros, cujas feridas não regeneraram por completo, mas que permitiram que estivesse bem o suficiente para aguentar a viagem sem atrasos. Porém, custava-lhe acreditar que mesmo com a regeneração fora do normal para um Ómega, todo o efeito que criou com as feromonas, incluindo a névoa misteriosa não tivesse qualquer influência no estado já fragilizado do rapaz.

Para dizer a verdade, estava ansiosa para que lhe fosse dada a oportunidade de fazer perguntas e quem sabe algumas análises ao Ómega que se irritava mais uma vez com a chamada "preocupação exagerada" do tio.

Pese embora, toda a curiosidade em torno das capacidades sobrenaturais do rapaz, Hanji também se preocupava com o estado psicológico do Ómega que ainda ostentava as marcas de uma marca rasgada no pescoço com as próprias mãos. Mesmo que ele tentasse manter uma postura indiferente e quase inabalável, sabia perfeitamente que isso não podia ser verdade.

Aliás, ela nem quis acreditar em tudo o que testemunhou com os próprios olhos. Nunca imaginou que algum dia, Eren pudesse ser capaz de bater num Ómega, principalmente aquele por quem se apaixonou. Contudo, a mulher também se sentia na obrigação de dizer algo a favor do moreno, mas não naquele momento.

Até porque viu Gabriel assumir uma posição central na praça, onde os habitantes aguardavam pelos esclarecimentos. O Alfa aclarou a garganta e iniciou um discurso que logo se notou que não era o que a maioria esperava escutar. As vozes contra o que era dito fizeram-se ouvir, exigindo que o Comandante lutasse pelos interesses de Maria e não que regressasse de mãos vazias e sem vingar a morte daqueles que jurou defender.

Apesar das palavras que lhe eram dirigidas, o Alfa manteve a sua postura inalterável e esperou que a população o deixasse falar novamente.

\- Não trouxe a vitória, mas trouxe comigo algo igualmente importante. Com certeza, todos escutaram as vozes, sentiram as feromonas e presenciaram acontecimentos inexplicáveis. Alguns terão escutado as lendas das montanhas que referem os descendentes do antigo reinado de Maria. Esses que se julgavam perdidos, mas felizmente estávamos errados. – Fez uma pequena pausa enquanto vários murmuravam. – Avizinha-se uma nova era para Maria, pois encontrámos algo bem mais valioso do que qualquer derramamento de sangue. Um descendente ainda vive e é graças a ele que mais mortes não foram em vão e é também graças a ele que presenciaram as feromonas e o misterioso véu que recaiu sobre nós como uma bênção. A névoa que agora nos cerca não é uma coincidência, os inimigos incapazes de a ultrapassar e encontrar-nos para nos causar mais perdas e sofrimento são mais uma prova do tesouro que trouxemos para casa. Um tesouro que finalmente regressou a casa depois de tantas atribulações. – Discursava, notando que tinha a atenção de todos. – Ele fez com que regressássemos, como que entendêssemos que não havia qualquer vitória no que pretendíamos. Impediu que conduzisse homens e mulheres à morte e sofrimento. Ele trouxe-nos de volta a casa em segurança. Temos novamente um Elo connosco e espero que saibam reconhecer, assim como eu, a importância que isso terá nas nossas vidas. Peço que reflitam acerca do que disse aqui hoje e espero que entendam que não desisti daqueles por quem decidi dar a vida. Nunca o farei.

Os soldados em torno do pódio onde falava o Comandante repetiram o gesto do seu superior e a população silenciou-se por vários momentos, interiorizando o que tinham escutado.

Levi não compreendia muito bem por que razão se referiam a ele de uma forma tão estranha, mas a sua cabeça estava tão cheia de pensamentos que chocavam entre si, que não quis parar e dar atenção a isso. Observou como os habitantes de Maria na sua grande maioria continuavam um pouco céticos quanto ao que tinham escutado, outros duvidavam por não conhecer as tais lendas e um número restrito não parecia ter qualquer dúvida sobre o que tinham ouvido e pareciam procurar o tal descendente entre os soldados.

\- Por que não me contas mais qualquer coisa sobre essas lendas? – Insistia Hanji.

\- Não tenho tempo para isso agora. – Respondeu Kenny, olhando para o sobrinho. – Sei que o Gabriel e outros superiores hierárquicos talvez preferissem que te levasse para as montanhas agora, mas mais importante do que isso será que conheças os teus pais.

Os olhos de cores diferentes encontraram os seus e o rapaz parecia ter ficado um pouco nervoso.

\- Também quero ir! – Dizia Hanji entusiasmada.

\- Nem pensar, Beta desequilibrada. – Falou o Alfa. – Tu e o… Márcio.

\- Marco. – Corrigiu o Ómega um pouco envergonhado e temeroso por ter que corrigir aquele homem que em geral, causava-lhe alguns arrepios de medo. O Levi não entendia bem porquê e disse que o tio não era intimidante, era apenas direto no que dizia e fazia. Obviamente, o outro Ómega discordava e se fosse sincero, esperava alguma resposta ríspida após a correção dado que os Alfas por norma, odiavam ser corrigidos ou contrariados. Mas em vez disso…

\- Sim, isso. Vocês têm que ficar aqui. O Gabriel vai querer fazer mais perguntas. – Falou o Alfa.

\- Boa sorte, Levi. – Disse Marco com um sorriso, concluindo que apesar da aparência pouco afável em geral, ele continuava a demonstrar bastante cuidado relativamente a Levi que anuiu e seguiu atrás do Alfa.

O jovem de cabelos negros dividia-se entre a curiosidade em conhecer os pais, mas acima de tudo consumia-se pela ansiedade. Segundo o que tinha percebido, os dois faziam parte da Tropa de Exploração e por isso, seriam como aqueles soldados que viu antes, fortes e admiráveis. Isso fez com que se sentisse bastante consciente do que aqueles dois iriam encontrar. Alguém incapaz de escapar durante anos da Cidade das Trevas, que se deixou capturar por um Alfa da superfície que o tratava pior do que um animal… alguém que se deixou enganar e confiou uma e outra vez nas pessoas erradas, chegando inclusive a ser marcado por um desses mentirosos. Contudo, vendo a Marca que ainda mantinha no seu pulso, dessa não se arrependia. Essa teria uma boa explicação, uma razão forte que o fez tomar aquela decisão e que usaria para mudar a vida de muitos na Cidade das Trevas.

Ainda assim, mesmo que não concordasse que não era o lixo que muitos repetiram ao longo dos anos, um nó colocava-se na sua garganta por pensar que os pais provavelmente, esperassem encontrar outra pessoa que não ele. Alguém de quem se pudessem orgulhar e não alguém por quem… sentissem pena.

Pressentindo o ar cada vez mais nervoso e até abatido do sobrinho, Kenny decidiu dar um pouco mais de tempo ao rapaz para se habituar à ideia do que seria a vida dele dali em diante. Portanto, em vez de ir diretamente ao hospital, sugeriu que passassem por casa para ir buscar algumas roupas e outras coisas essenciais, pois acreditava que Layla não teria tido tempo para fazê-lo devido ao estado em que se encontrava o parceiro.

Ao escutar essa sugestão, Levi ficou um pouco mais alivado por ter mais tempo para se preparar e aceitou mais uma vez a ideia de voltarem a partilhar um cavalo, pois sentia-se um pouco zonzo para arriscar-se a cair sozinho. Preocupado, o Alfa tentou fazer com que o Ómega ficasse o mais confortável possível sem parecer demasiado protetor, mas a julgar pelos olhares de soslaio do jovem, não parecia estar a ser muito efetivo. Mas pelo menos isso distraía-o da ansiedade e isso já era positivo.

\- Sei que não precisávamos ir a casa deles primeiro antes do hospital, mas obrigado. – Falou o Ómega e Kenny sorriu ligeiramente.

\- Assim, acalmas-te um pouco. Se bem que volto a repetir que não há qualquer razão para tanto nervosismo. Tenho a certeza que o que mais querem, é ver-te de volta a casa e ao lugar que sempre foi teu… com eles, connosco.

O Ómega sentiu mais uma vez um frio na barriga ao notar na forma como aquele Alfa nunca hesitava em dizer-lhe que o lugar dele era naquela família. No seio de pessoas que nunca desistiram de procurá-lo e cujos sentimentos não se apagaram com o tempo.

O percurso até à casa dos pais ainda demorou algum tempo, mas pelo menos serviu para que se tranquilizasse um pouco. A residência que avistou era simples, como todas as outras por onde tinha passado. Térrea, mas de aspeto acolhedor tinha um pequeno jardim na frente com algumas flores. Num dos cantos do jardim, havia um baloiço se movia ligeiramente com a brisa que corria.

\- Eu vivo um pouco mais adiante. – Apontou noutra direção. – Mas esta é a tua casa e… bem, se quiseres visitar-me, sabes que também podes ir lá sempre que quiseres. – Desceu do cavalo e ajudou o Ómega a fazer o mesmo.

O rapaz observava a atmosfera simples, as cores alegres e ao mesmo tempo, um certo vazio que existia naquele local. Diferente de outros bairros por onde passaram, aquele não parecia tão afetado com os ataques recentes e por isso, pôde apreciar a beleza natural que os envolvia.

\- É mesmo aqui? – Murmurou.

Repentinamente, a porta da casa abriu-se e viu uma mulher de longos cabelos negros de costas pegar numa mala e com a outra mão fechar a porta. Layla tinha aproveitado para ir a casa, agora que sabia que Axel estava a evoluir favoravelmente, rumo a uma recuperação total.

Precisava assim de levar-lhe roupas e outros objetos de higiene pessoal e por isso, apressou-se a ir a casa e enquanto fechava a porta, escutou uma voz que a fez deixar cair a mala e as chaves.

\- Cumpri a minha promessa. Trouxe-o de volta para casa. – Falou o Alfa.

Levi tremeu ligeiramente ainda pasmo com a beleza da mulher que via. Era sem dúvida, uma das Ómegas mais bonitas que já tinha visto e isso fez com que se encolhesse ligeiramente, pensando no estado em que estava a aparecer diante dela. Entre a vergonha, pânico da rejeição e ainda pensar na possibilidade de tudo ser um engano, o Ómega ficou paralisado.

Os olhos da mulher fixaram-se nele e com passos lentos com um nó na garganta, começou a aproximar-se.

\- Meu filho… - Disse com a voz chorosa, deixando as feromonas bem evidentes e mais do que antes numa intensidade que não era capaz de explicar, Levi sentiu uma ligação com aquela mulher. Bem mais forte do que a sensação que havia relativamente ao seu tio e recordou as palavras de Hanji:

"Mesmo que nunca se tenham visto. Existe em todos, algo primitivo, instintivo que faz com que seja possível reconhecer a família, principalmente se forem os progenitores e os filhos".

\- Levi? – Chamou e o rapaz avançou vários passos em frente até que Layla correu até o abraçar com força ao mesmo tempo trémula, chorava compulsivamente.

As feromonas que sentia e inspirou transmitiam-lhe uma sensação de pertença e de carinho imensurável. Tanto que mesmo em choque com todos os sentimentos que o percorriam, também a envolveu com os braços. Também tremia e as dúvidas, a vergonha que sentiu antes desapareciam para dar lugar às palavras que lhe queria dizer. Ela, bem mais do que o tio carregava uma tristeza tão profunda e antiga que manchava as feromonas que envolviam os dois e deixando escapar um soluço, murmurou:

\- Sei que fizeste tudo o que pudeste por mim, por favor, não te culpes pelo que aconteceu.

Essas palavras alimentaram ainda mais as lágrimas da Ómega que entre soluços, sentia-se incapaz de dizer outra coisa que não fosse pedir perdão por não ter sido mais forte, por não o ter procurado mais e que acreditasse que o amava muito mais do que conseguia pôr em palavras.

Por muitas mentiras que lhe tivessem sido contadas ao longo da vida e consequentemente, a desconfiança pautasse a sua forma de agir, Levi nem por um momento duvidou da veracidade por detrás daquelas palavras. Muito mais do que escutá-las, podia senti-las pelas feromonas, pela forma como aquele corpo tremia contra o seu e o segurava com tanta força, como se tivesse medo que ele desaparecesse.

Poucas vezes foi abraçado ao longo da sua vida. Temeu que entre outras coisas, pudesse não sentir qualquer ligação com a sua família porque nunca a teve, porque sempre desvalorizou esse conceito. Nunca o compreendeu e mesmo que muitas explicações fossem vagas, não podia negar o que sentia. O carinho, a alegria por vê-lo, o medo de o perder… tudo era tão palpável que o deixava até com uma certa culpa por deixar aquela Ómega naquele estado.

Nunca imaginou que pudesse reconhecer uma coisa que nunca teve. O amor de uma mãe. Tão sincero e verdadeiro que o arrepiava, fazia com que não conseguisse segurar as lágrimas e por momentos, imaginasse como teria sido crescer nos braços de alguém assim.

Os pensamentos de Layla também se guiavam pelo mesmo caminho. Por muito que o tempo não voltasse atrás, a fantasia de um passado com o seu filho nos braços existia. Entre soluços, podia ver como teria sido regressar a casa com o seu bebé nos braços, podia ver o sorriso de Axel ao mesmo que pedia para pegar no filho. Por mais irreal que fosse, imaginou como teria sido ajudá-lo nos primeiros passos, ouvir as primeiras palavras e festejar o primeiro aniversário.

No entanto, a realidade era dura e intercalava as outras imagens que se seguiam com todas as noites em que apagava sozinha mais uma vela, imaginado como seria ter o seu filho nos braços a fazer algo tão simples como aquilo. A criança que a sua mente idealizou e que sempre surgia sem um rosto sorria e chamava-a de mãe, agradecia pelo bolo, pela festa e pelos presentes.

Na mesa vazia da realidade, a imaginação colocava também o seu parceiro e o irmão sentados em torno da mesa repleta de luz. Uma felicidade irreal, tão falsa como aquelas idealizações.

A realidade voltava e nela encontrava a expressão de dor silenciada de Axel que se sentava ao lado dela, diante de mais um bolo com mais vela apagada e envolto pela penumbra de uma noite em que tantos eram felizes e eles choravam a maior perda que alguma vez tiveram.

Demorou algum tempo até que Layla fosse capaz de criar alguma distância entre ela e o jovem a quem retirou o lenço que cobria parte do rosto e acariciou o rosto, vendo claramente os olhos diferentes e o ligeiro rubor no rosto pelo gesto de carinho.

\- Estás em casa, Levi. – Murmurou e notou as marcas de unhas sobre o pescoço.

\- Tive que desfazer-me de uma Marca. – Falou, vendo a preocupação nos olhos cinza.

\- Sim, mas sinto que estás marcado por outro Alfa. Uma Marca que… - Ia dizer Layla, quando ouviu o irmão aclarar a garganta.

\- Vamos deixar esta conversa para depois. Suponho que o Axel esteja à nossa espera.

\- Sim. – Sorriu na direção do filho. – Ele já deve saber que estou contigo. – Tocou na própria Marca. – Quer ver-te.

Levi apenas assentiu e viu o tio passar pelos dois para ir buscar a mala enquanto Layla segurava na mão do jovem que corou novamente, mas não fez nada para se distanciar. Não estava habituado aquele tipo de comportamentos à sua volta e nem esperava que aquela Ómega o aceitasse tão rapidamente sem qualquer dúvida ou hesitação.

Aliás, todo o caminho até ao hospital não deixou a mão dele e os gestos de afeto continuaram também na forma de carícias no rosto, nos cabelos ou mesmo em mais algum abraço que retribuía sem pensar, inspirando as feromonas que o faziam relaxar quase de imediato.

-_ Puta_ que pariu, acho que ela conseguiu chegar aqui primeiro! – Falou Kenny, começando a olhar em várias direções sob o olhar confuso da irmã.

\- Estás a falar de quem? – Perguntou a Ómega e Levi entendeu que o tio só podia estar a referir-se a Hanji e não estranhou que a investigadora tivesse conseguido ir até ali. Imaginava que ela teria inventado alguma desculpa em como ela ou o Marco precisarem de tratamento médico, quando na verdade estava curiosa acerca dele ou os pais dele.

Aliás, podia sentir as feromonas dela algures naquele hospital e esperava que a Beta não estivesse a invadir cada quarto em busca deles. Marco também estaria com ela e Levi só esperava que o outro Ómega não estivesse a enlouquecer enquanto tentava impedir Hanji de ser presa por importunar os pacientes.

\- Com alguma sorte, ela é presa antes que nos encontre. – Comentou Levi, recebendo mais um olhar confuso da mãe.

\- Ok, um de vocês os dois vai-se explicar nos próximos segundos. De quem estão a falar? – Quis saber.

\- Levi?

A voz chama a atenção dos três e pela primeira vez, desde que encontrou a progenitora, Levi deixa a mão dela e sorri na direção de Carla ao ver que ela estava bem, assim como lhe tinha sido dito. Porém, ele precisava de vê-la para ter a certeza e ali estava ela que retribuiu o sorriso antes de tentar aproximar-se para dar-lhe um abraço, mas notou o olhar pouco amigável de Layla e deteve-se.

O jovem com heterocromia não reparou nessa troca de olhares e estranhou que Carla parasse, quando lhe deu a ideia de que o ia abraçar, mas deu pouca importância a isso. Ficou na frente dela, confirmando que de facto, não havia qualquer ferimento.

\- Fico contente que esteja bem. – Falou o rapaz.

\- Eu também. – Respondeu Carla, continuando a ver de fundo o olhar pouco amigável de Layla e ao notar que também estava o irmão dela, corou ligeiramente desviando o olhar. Coisa que também não escapou à atenção da mulher de longos cabelos negros que arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou para o irmão que parecia também ter desviado o olhar. – Ah, onde está o meu…? – Parou ao sentir as feromonas que não esperava no rapaz à sua frente, que depressa entendeu o caminho que aquela conversa iria seguir. O que não esperava era que o seu tio resolvesse interferir, aproximando-se de ambos.

\- Lamento, Carla. Não pude cumprir a promessa que fiz, não depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

A expressão da mulher de cabelos castanhos deixou de imediato de se caracterizar pelo sorriso. Entre a tensão, Levi notou também as feromonas que se descreveriam como alguém magoado, alguém que acreditava ter sido enganada.

\- Mentiu-me?

\- Ele não mentiu. – Interveio Levi. – Mas o Eren mentiu, colocou a mancha que vê no meu rosto.

\- O meu filho bateu-te? – Perguntou incrédula e o rapaz surpreendeu-se ao ouvir a mãe exalar feromonas hostis ao mesmo tempo que não podia evitar rosnar.

\- Tudo o que vem dessa família não presta. – Falou Layla, puxando Levi de volta para os seus braços, enquanto acariciava os cabelos negros. – Quero que fiquem longe de mim e sobretudo, fiquem longe do meu filho. – Puxou-o na direção de outro corredor e o rapaz ainda olhou com alguma tristeza na direção de Carla, antes de seguir a mãe.

\- O meu… Eren… - Dizia, deixando várias lágrimas caírem. – Ele nunca faria uma coisa dessas.

\- Eu vi e por ter visto a forma como tratou o meu sobrinho não só por se ter atrevido a bater-lhe, mas pelas coisas que disse não o podia trazer. Ele representou tudo aquilo contra o que lutamos aqui em Maria.

Carla deixava as lágrimas seguirem uma atrás das outras. Queria desmentir o que tinha ouvido, exigir uma outra verdade, mas sabia que aquele Alfa não estava a mentir e que o sofrimento, a mágoa com que Levi falou no nome do seu filho era real. Ainda assim, custava-lhe compreender como tudo alcançou aquele ponto. Como é que o seu filho que sempre respeitou e admirou os Ómegas mudou tanto? O que estava a acontecer em Rose e Sina? O que poderiam ter feito para que transformassem o seu Eren em mais um opressor? Como é que a mesma criança que chorou com e pelos Ómegas, cresceu com tão bons sentimentos e repentinamente transformava-se naquilo que mais odiava?

Queria vê-lo, queria falar com ele e ao mesmo tempo, tremia pela possibilidade de não encontrar o mesmo Eren que criou, educou e viu crescer. O medo de encontrar a crueldade ou frieza nos olhos que sempre a olharam com tanto carinho, colocou mais soluços que não conseguiu conter.

Como é que em tão pouco tempo, parecia ter perdido tudo?

\- Carla, eu…

\- Estou feliz porque o Levi o encontrou a si, à mãe… e encontrará também um pai maravilhoso. – Dizia entre lágrimas e ergueu o rosto na direção do Alfa. – Eu quis acreditar que o meu Eren estaria aqui para ver isto e quando hesitou em responder, pensei que mesmo que ele não tivesse vindo consigo, eu teria um lugar para onde voltar. Mas o meu marido é um monstro e o meu filho parece ter sido envenenado pela maldade que sempre combateu. – Um sorriso amargo espelhou-se na sua expressão. – Perdi tudo. Não tenho para onde voltar. É este o preço por não ter feito nada para parar o meu marido? Por não ter sido uma boa mãe? Uma boa mãe não criaria um filho que…

\- Por favor, isso não…

\- Não é verdade? – Indagou com amargura. – É claro que é verdade e é por isso, que estou sozinha. É por isso que não tenho para onde voltar.

O Alfa não pensou, simplesmente quebrou a distância entre os dois e envolveu-a num abraço. Sentiu a Ómega ficar tensa por alguns instantes e deixou as feromonas rodearem-na. Não suportava ver aqueles olhos tão repletos de tristeza e de uma culpa sem sentido. Não aguentava vê-la tão desolada e convicta de que estava condenada a solidão.

\- Não está sozinha. – Murmurou. – Eu não deixo que isso aconteça e se não tem para onde voltar, talvez seja porque a sua casa é aqui… em Maria.

Ouviu um soluço e a mulher nada disse relativamente aos braços que a rodeavam e chorou, inspirando as feromonas que a queriam convencer de que tudo acabaria por se resolver.

\- Vou falar com a minha irmã… - Murmurou.

\- Não tenho a certeza que isso seja uma boa ideia. – Falou Carla, distanciando-se um pouco do Alfa enquanto limpava as lágrimas do rosto. - Ela não parece gostar muito de mim.

\- Mesmo que isso seja verdade, eu… - Parou para pensar por alguns momentos. – Pode ficar em minha casa, eu vivo sozinho. – Ao ver o ar reticente da Ómega. – Ah, há um quarto de hóspedes e pode confiar, não farei nada que a deixe desconfortável, mas… é só para que tenha onde ficar, já que pelo que percebi, os amigos do seu filho também vivem em casas pequenas e eu… provavelmente, poderia viver num sítio menor, mas isso significaria ficar longe da minha família e por isso, tenho mais espaço do que realmente preciso.

\- Eu não sei se…

\- Pode confiar. Nunca faria nada que a deixasse desconfortável e terá o seu espaço. Será a título provisório… - Acrescentou, apesar das palavras não lhe soarem bem aos ouvidos do Alfa. – Pelo menos enquanto pensa no que fará depois.

\- Bom, talvez…

\- Carla! Capitão mal-humorado!

Os dois viraram-se e encontraram Hanji com um sorriso rasgado e atrás um Marco aparentemente exausto por andar a correr atrás da investigadora.

\- Como é que conseguiste chegar aqui? – Perguntou o Alfa.

\- Ora, eu tenho os meus métodos, mas o que quero realmente é conhecer os pais do gatinho maravilhoso que… - Inspirou o ar. – Está perto! – Saiu a correr antes que o Alfa a pudesse segurar e mais uma vez, a Beta escutou passos a correr atrás dela.

Entretanto Layla acabava de abrir a porta de um quarto e fez com que Levi esquecesse totalmente qualquer comentário que quisesse fazer, em relação à forma como a mãe se tinha dirigido a Carla. No interior do quarto, viu que apoiado na cama e provavelmente, tentando sair de onde estava, havia um Alfa que de imediato olhou na direção dos dois.

\- Não saias dessa cama, Axel. – Falou Layla, acercando-se de imediato ao parceiro que dividia a sua atenção entre a esposa e o Ómega um pouco envergonhado que parado perto da porta, não sabia o que devia fazer ou dizer.

\- Eu sei, mas… queria vê-lo. – Falou, sentando-se na cama e sorriu na direção do Ómega. – Podes aproximar-te, eu… queria ver-te mais de perto. Posso?

Levi teria que admitir que além de uma ligação invisível que o chamava e dizia para confiar naquele Alfa, as feromonas que emitia também eram bastante peculiares em termos de ausência de qualquer dominância ou agressividade. Havia nele uma serenidade tão presente que o fazia acercar-se sem receio de que aquilo fosse uma fachada. Não o era e podia ter uma certeza inexplicável sobre isso.

Quando parou na frente do Alfa que estava sentado, viu os olhos azuis deixaram escapar algumas lágrimas e assim como pediu para vê-lo de perto, tornou a fazer outro pedido. Desta vez para que o deixasse abraçá-lo e por não confiar na firmeza da voz, limitou-se a anuir.

Entre a tranquilidade que demonstrava, o Ómega notou mais uma vez os sentimentos de culpa e tristeza que havia na sua família. Em resposta, retribuiu o abraço com mais força e pediu que esquecesse aquela culpa infundada e agradeceu por nunca ter desistido de o procurar.

Ainda estava a deixar-se envolver pelo afeto daquele Alfa, quando a porta se abriu e repentinamente, sentiu as feromonas e reconheceu a voz histérica da investigadora.

\- Lindos!

Levi notou como a reação dos pais divergia. Se por um lado, perante a invasão do quarto pela Hanji a mãe exalava as feromonas mais agressivas e territoriais, por outro lado, o pai manteve apenas uma das mãos sobre os seus cabelos, mas nada indicava qualquer agressividade.

Nem mesmo quando Marco apareceu na porta quase sem fôlego a pedir desculpa e logo atrás, vieram o tio e Carla que não se quis aproximar muito da porta.

\- Esta não é a… - Ia perguntar Layla, quando o parceiro decidiu intervir.

\- Talvez seja melhor entrarem para conversarmos todos melhor cá dentro.

\- Axel, tu não vais convidar esta louca e a esposa do Dr. Jaeger para…

\- Por favor, Layla. – Pediu. – São pessoas diretamente relacionadas com o facto de podermos ter o nosso filho aqui. Sei que em algum momento devem ter estado ao lado dele a julgar pela reação que tem perante as duas. Não é assim? – Olhou para o rapaz que surpreendido apenas assentiu e o Alfa sorriu mais uma vez.

Kenny fez sinal para que Carla entrasse e assim que o fez, fechou a porta atrás dele.

\- Como estás?

\- Bem melhor. – Respondeu o cunhado. – Obrigado Kenny… trouxeste-o de volta, assim como prometeste.

\- Não tens que agradecer. – Respondeu, encostando-se na porta de braços cruzados.

\- Será que pode parar de observar-me dessa forma? – Perguntou Layla visivelmente incomodada com a proximidade de Hanji.

\- É simplesmente fascinante! O Levi é mesmo a sua cara, mas tem um dos olhos do pai e acho que algum charme também! – Dizia cada vez mais fascinada e o Alfa que ainda mantinha o filho por perto, apenas sorriu mais uma vez se bem que notou que num dos pulsos do filho havia uma Marca, mas as feromonas e as características implícitas da mesma causavam-lhe estranheza.

\- Hanji não acha que não devíamos interromper a reunião familiar? – Indagou Marco. – Peço imensa desculpa se estamos a incomodar.

\- Não consegui resistir à curiosidade! – Respondeu a Beta. – E além disso, devo admitir que também estava preocupada com o gatinho por causa da situação da Marca e…

\- Estou ótimo, Hanji. – Interrompeu o Ómega, mantendo-se sentado perto do pai.

\- Agora que tocamos nesse assunto. – Começou Layla, vendo também um certo incómodo quanto ao tema no rosto do irmão. – Essa Marca que tens parece pertencer a um Alfa bem mais experiente e diria até…

\- Talvez esta não seja a melhor altura para tocar neste assunto. – Interrompeu Kenny.

\- Eu não me envergonho do que fiz. – Levi falou num tom seco, chamando a atenção dos presentes. – Faria de novo.

\- Escuta gatinho. – Começou Hanji, decidida a tocar no assunto por mais desconfortável que pudesse ver, visto que não sabia durante quanto tempo estaria a ser interrogada em Maria e consequentemente, sem ver nenhum dos presentes. – Eu não quero de forma alguma tirar-te a razão, mas também gostava que conseguisses ver as coisas da perspetiva do Eren. Nenhum Alfa, quer seja ele ou outro qualquer, reagiria bem depois de ver o parceiro recém-marcado, aceitar a Marca de outro e ainda ver o parceiro retribuir.

\- Não levantaria a mão… - Ia dizer Kenny e recebeu um olhar acusador da Beta.

\- Tens mesmo a certeza? Não digo bater, mas quem sabe levantar a voz? Forçar em submissão? Tens mesmo a certeza que aguentavas ver o teu parceiro, na intensidade que a Marca tem nas primeiras horas, negar qualquer instinto territorial? Nenhum Alfa por muito bom que seja, seria capaz de pensar com clareza, mas admito que nem todos cederiam a cólera da mesma forma. – Falou a investigadora pensativa. – Mas há outros fatores a ter em conta, o ser mais jovem e Levi… nós não sabemos o que lhe fizeram nestes últimos dias.

\- Deixa-me ver se percebi bem. – Interveio Layla. – Um Alfa, um tal Eren… que a julgar pela reação dela e pelo nome, deve ser um Jaeger. – Olhou de soslaio para Carla. – Marcou o meu filho e pouco depois atreveu-se a bater-lhe?

\- O Levi aceitou a Marca de outro Alfa e retribuiu. Aceitou um outro Alfa mais forte e experiente e que como tal, se sobrepôs à Marca anterior e só alguém diretamente envolvido pode imaginar o que se deve sentir nessa situação. – Afirmou Hanji.

\- Repito mais uma vez que não me arrependo do que fiz. – Afirmou Levi, levantando-se da cama, olhando para Hanji e a Beta viu a mágoa e raiva implícita em cada palavra que se seguiu. – É jovem? É Alfa logo tem direito a reagir sempre da pior forma? Viu coisas terríveis nestes últimos dias? Eu vi e experienciei coisas terríveis durante anos da minha vida e nem por isso, deixei que isso me transformasse em alguém que fosse capaz de pisar nos outros! Durante anos passei fome, tive sede, fui sujeito a tortura e vi outros passarem pelo mesmo, vi abusos, vi a morte de perto e mesmo assim, não sou capaz de abandonar e ignorar os outros! Ele quis forçar-me a ficar com ele naquele falso paraíso que acreditei que existia, mas que afinal por detrás das aparências são iguais ou piores do que aqueles que estão na Cidade das Trevas! Ele viu, assim como eu, amigos e conhecidos dele serem mortos, como o Thomas, a Carolina e a Riko e sem um pingo de remorso quis manter-se lá ao lado daqueles assassinos! Quis ignorar o que aconteceu com aqueles que tentaram ajudá-lo, apenas porque estava num momento de territorialidade? – Olhou para Carla. – Nem perguntou por si ou pelos amigos… não quis saber, apenas lhe importava que lhe fosse obediente e aceitasse ficar naquele lugar tão cheio de mentiras como ele. – Tornou a olhar para Hanji. – Sabes por que razão ele se deixou afetar por tudo o que lhe aconteceu? Porque é fraco. Incapaz de aguentar as primeiras dificuldades que tem na vida porque sempre viveu no luxo e conforto! Eu não preciso de ninguém assim. Não quero ninguém assim. Fraco e mentiroso. Portanto… - Ergueu o pulso, mostrando a Marca que havia naquele local. – Sim, escolhi o Alfa certo. Alguém forte, alguém que me deixou mais do que poder para mudar as coisas, alguém que também me ensinou bastante e se o tivesse escutado, jamais teria deixado um Alfa tão fraco como aquele aproximar-se de mim. Alguém que estava disposto a esquecer tudo o que Rose e Sina fizeram e dormir tranquilamente sobre o assunto, mas eu não sou assim. Aceitei esta Marca sobretudo pelas portas que me irá abrir, porque ao contrário daquele Alfa fraco, eu não sou capaz de dormir descansado à noite, sabendo que há tanto que poderia fazer para ajudar outros que estiveram numa situação semelhante ou pior do que a minha. Eu sempre quis e agora, mais do que nunca, vou lutar para mudar a vida de todos os que conseguir alcançar. Vou transformar tudo o que sou e aprendi em força… e lutar para mudar o que está errado.

Após um silêncio curto, Layla moveu-se e abraçou o filho, beijando os cabelos negros.

\- E a tua família estará sempre aqui para te apoiar e ajudar no que for preciso.

\- Obrigado… - Murmurou, fechando os olhos e deixando-se levar pelo carinho da mãe.

Hanji via que nos olhos do pai do Ómega também havia conformidade com a vontade do filho. Afinal, se as suspeitas estivessem corretas, eles pertenciam à Tropa de Exploração e portanto, aquele discurso que falava em lutar para salvar, mudar e transformar a vida de outros que de outra forma estão condenados, era algo que lhes devia trazer orgulho.

Contudo, a investigadora notou também um olhar cúmplice na sua direção por parte de Axel. Como se através disso, quisesse dizer que não descartava totalmente a outra versão da história mesmo que nessa existisse alguém que tinha batido no filho. Pese embora, esse facto, ele aparentava querer saber mais e quem sabe isso fosse porque assim como Hanji, sentiu e amargura que Levi guardava pelo que tinha acontecido.

Portanto, apesar de não ter feito mais qualquer reparo ou acrescentado qualquer argumento perante a decisão de Levi, a Beta prometeu a si mesmo que aguardaria por outro momento para tocar nesse assunto delicado com o pai dele que parecia ter uma certa curiosidade pelo que tinha acontecido. Ao contrário de Layla que era a favor claramente de deixar tudo para trás e manter uma relação distante da família Jaeger.

* * *

\- Se vieres com alguma seringa, vou separar a tua cabeça do resto do corpo. – Falou o jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes fixos na janela fechada, onde apenas se via a chuva a cair no exterior.

\- Vim ver como estás, filho da mãe mal-agradecido. – Respondeu o outro Alfa, suspirando e puxando uma das cadeiras para sentar-se ao lado da cama de hospital onde o amigo se encontrava.

\- O ferimento está a fechar, vou ficar bem. – Falou num tom monocórdico.

\- E vamos ignorar que atacaste o teu pai à entrada do hospital? – Indagou o outro.

\- Ele mentiu. – Disse, mantendo o olhar fixo na janela. – A minha mãe a esta altura deve estar em Maria e a maioria dos meus amigos também. Todos foram para esse lugar que tu… - Voltou o olhar para Jean. – Disseste que estaria condenado à morte e destruição.

\- E achas que não está?

\- Segundo o que ouvi, nem sequer conseguem encontrar o caminho para Maria. O que pensei que fosse um rumor estranho, mas a julgar pelas reações que oiço…

\- Não sabemos o que se passa, mas é uma questão de tempo até encontrarmos uma solução. – Assegurou o outro Alfa. – Ainda estás a pensar em ir atrás daquele Ómega? O mesmo que marcou outro Alfa à sua frente e se deixou marcar? O mesmo que te apunhalou e se recusou a obedecer?

\- Por mais errado que estivesse, eu não podia…

\- _Puta_ que pariu, Jaeger, achas que devias aplaudir o que ele fez? Estás a culpar-te pelo aconteceu? Depois do que viste, tu ainda achas que os Ómegas devem tomar decisões? – Perguntou incrédulo.

\- E vais desistir do Marco? – Quis saber o outro e viu que a questão causava hesitação na resposta. – Pois, olha o exemplo que me queres dar. É alguma daquelas coisas de: faz o que te digo e não o que eu faço?

\- Eu ainda tenho a Marca, Jaeger. – Argumentou. – Ele irá voltar mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas o teu caso é diferente.

\- E o que propões que faça? – Perguntou, olhando para o amigo. – Não sinto muita vontade de sair desta cama ou… mesmo de manter-me acordado.

\- Quero que tenhas juízo e não penses em asneiras. – Repreendeu o amigo. – Toda a tua vida tentaste remar contra a corrente e olha no que deu. A tua atitude contra o teu pai também não reverte a teu favor e estou aqui com o único objetivo de abrir-te os olhos e tentar com que não voltes a uma condenação pública e possas continuar a trabalhar naquilo que gostas.

\- Já me disseram que não o posso fazer a menos que…

\- Ouve, se queres ter alguma hipótese de infiltrar-te em Maria, não há melhor forma do que estares dentro do exército. O que te custa aceitar a proposta que te fizeram? As portas abrem-se quando estás entre militares.

\- E conformar-me?

\- E parares de ser burro. – Acusou o outro Alfa. - Pode ajudar-te a chegar ao Levi, se ainda quiseres manter essa ideia ou pelo menos, finalmente sentires-te como parte desta sociedade que embora não aceites, viu-te crescer e permitiu-te chegar onde estás hoje. O que te custa experimentar? O que ganhaste em remar contra a corrente?

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo e um bom natal a todos!_


	42. Decisões

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Obrigada pelas reviews!_

**-X-**

* * *

**Decisões**

Axel encontrava-se sentado num dos lados da cama com a parceira do lado oposto e deitado no meio de ambos, estava Levi. O Ómega perdeu a consciência pouco depois da reunião no quarto. A família teve uma reação bastante agitada, mas logo Hanji os tranquilizou, confirmando que o jovem estava simplesmente esgotado e tinha atingido o seu limite.

Ninguém era totalmente consciente, mas durante os dias em que esteve sujeito à tortura do Comandante Smith, o rapaz não teve muito tempo para ceder ao sono e depois da sua libertação, o tempo que esteve com Riko também não permitiu que recuperasse totalmente, visto que o sono sempre se entrecortava com as preocupações de todas as situações ainda pendentes.

Portanto, assim que o seu corpo e mente por fim encontraram um ambiente em que se sentia seguro, permitiram-se descansar, forçando o jovem a mergulhar na inconsciência. Dessa forma, também os pais pediram que algum médico prestasse cuidados ao filho que estava bem mais maltratado do que tentava transparecer. Apesar das suas capacidades regenerativas fora do vulgar, a má alimentação, as manchas na pele e a palidez intensa eram sinais evidentes de que a palavra repouso não era um luxo e sim, um bem necessário.

Os pais vigiavam o sono tranquilo do Ómega, cuja respiração também já estava bem mais calma e menos forçada do que tinham testemunhado antes. Os dois receberam também a visita de Gabriel que reafirmou a importância de que Levi fosse levado até às montanhas. Assunto para o qual Axel mostrava mais sensibilidade do que Layla, pois esta recordava todas as expetativas que depositaram nela em tempos e que falhou em cumpri-las após aquela noite terrível.

A mulher de longos cabelos negros conhecia a importância do que seria realizado nas montanhas e em certa medida, gostava que o filho preferisse a vida pacata que existia naquele local. Porém, era consciente da determinação, força e vontade de lutar que caracterizavam o rapaz de quem se orgulhava. Mesmo estando distantes, ele sem dúvida herdara a coragem que corria no sangue dos pais.

\- Estás preocupada. – Comentou Axel.

\- Sei que não lhe irão fazer mal, nunca o fariam aqui em Maria e eu jamais o permitiria. – Falou Layla pensativa, alisando os cabelos negros que rapaz que dormia calmamente. – Mas gostava de passar mais tempo com ele antes que seja sujeito a todas aquelas histórias e…

\- Eu cresci no meio dessas histórias. – Interveio o Alfa. – São lendas com uma história verdadeira de fundo, deixadas por ancestrais que em tempos protegeram Maria e ajudaram-nos a construir este lugar.

\- Eu sei. Conheço bem a importância que os Elos Primitivos têm. – Concordou a esposa. – Só não quero que isso o sobrecarregue mais. Acho que ambos podemos ver que ele…

\- É forte. – Cortou e sorriu. – Herdou o melhor de nós e por isso, tenho a certeza que nos irá orgulhar ainda mais. – Acariciou a mão do Ómega. – Se bem que não o vejo da mesma forma que muitos se calhar, esperam que seja o Elo.

\- Como assim? Achas que há algo de errado? – Perguntou preocupada e logo viu o parceiro negar com a cabeça.

\- Nada disso. Quis dizer que os Elos são conhecidos pelos desejos e vozes dos ancestrais que se fazem ouvir no presente, mas ele… mais do que o passado, quando olho para ele vejo futuro e quando vês futuro, vês mudança. Tenho a certeza que ainda nos vamos surpreender bastante.

Layla deixou uma expressão um pouco confusa adornar o seu rosto, mas em seguida sorriu ligeiramente na direção do parceiro, murmurando:

\- Sempre tiveste um certo dom de ver algo nos outros, portanto, não vejo muita razão para duvidar, mas de qualquer das formas… - Inclinou-se para deixar um beijo na testa do rapaz. – A simples presença dele aqui já mudou a nossa vida.

O sono tranquilo prosseguiu durante mais algumas horas. Nesse tempo, a maior parte dos sonhos caíram no esquecimento, exceto um que o Ómega começou recentemente a ter de forma recorrente. Iniciava sempre da mesma forma com o som de água atrás dele e um caminho conhecido por um chão frio com algumas protuberâncias. Esse percurso tinha uma única referência, a luz que alcançava após algum tempo a caminhar e por fim, vislumbrava uma paisagem verde que se estendia além do que a vista podia alcançar.

Os olhos pintados com cores diferentes abriram-se vagarosamente e teve que erguer uma das mãos para cobrir a luminosidade. Ouvia sussurros à sua volta, só que tão depressa como a luz incidiu sobre o seu rosto, ela também sumiu sem explicação aparente. O que o deixou alerta e sentou-se de imediato, apenas para ver o que não esperava. Alguém pousava um bolo com velas numa bandeja à sua frente e a luz regressou novamente. Com ela surgiram várias pessoas no quarto com sorrisos no rosto e a entoar uma canção. Todos conhecidos. Além dos pais, estava o tio, Carla, o Marco, Sasha, Connie, Annie e Mikasa.

Deduziu que Hanji já não estivesse presente, porque o Comandante de Maria disse que teria que levar a investigadora para ser interrogada.

\- Sopra as velas, Levi. – Falou Marco no fim da canção que todos entoaram.

Ele anuiu e assim o fez.

Sasha acercou-se em primeiro lugar e deu-lhe um breve abraço.

\- Estou muito feliz por te ver. Parabéns Levi.

\- Obrigado. – Murmurou um pouco sem jeito.

\- Quem te vir, pensa que nunca estiveste num anivers… - Ia dizer Connie, mas parou ao aperceber-se que provavelmente aquela afirmação teria um fundo de verdade.

\- Não precisam de se preocupar tanto comigo. – Falou Levi. – É verdade que não sei muito bem acerca de canções de aniversário ou costumes, mas agradeço pelo que fizeram. Obrigado.

\- Depois damos-te os merecidos presentes. – Falou Annie.

\- Não é preciso…

\- Ajudaste-nos. – Interrompeu Connie. – Graças a ti, tenho a minha parceira de volta e a Annie tem a Mikasa ao seu lado. E quem sabe, a quantos mais ajudaste, mereces no mínimo um presente da nossa parte.

Levi não conseguiu convencê-los a esquecerem os presentes que não tiveram tempo de comprar, mas resolveu aproveitar aquela festa improvisada de aniversário no quarto de hospital. Os pais frisaram que a comemoração estava um pouco atrasada, mas que no ano seguinte iriam assegurar-se de comemorar como se devia, de preferência em casa. Ele agradeceu e tornou a agradecer pelas palavras de carinho e atenção que recebeu durante aquele momento.

Nunca na sua vida tinha tido a sua data de aniversário encarada com tanta importância e nem que essa fosse responsável pelos sorrisos que via à sua volta.

Era uma experiência nova que apesar da dor que ainda sentia por dentro, trazia-lhe o conforto necessário para que não fosse impossível sorrir de leve àqueles que lhe desejavam a felicidade. Mesmo Carla, a quem reconhecia, que não tinha tido cuidado nas palavras quando referiu o filho dela. Esse que Levi sabia que por mais que fosse difícil, teria que esquecer para seguir em frente.

As suas prioridades seriam outras e para isso, precisava parar de imaginar como seria se ele ali estivesse ao seu lado naquele quarto, no meio dos amigos e família.

Após a festa de aniversário, todos regressaram aos quartos respetivos, aguardando receber a alta hospitalar. Marco acabou por ficar na companhia de Annie e Mikasa, recusando educadamente a sugestão de Levi de ficar com ele. Contudo, o outro Ómega não queria atrapalhar o reencontro familiar. Portanto, apenas Kenny e Carla abandonaram o edifício hospitalar.

\- Quer que partilhe o cavalo consigo? – Perguntou Carla, tremendo um pouco de frio vendo o Alfa puxar o cavalo na direção dela.

\- O que esperava? Uma limousine? – Provocou e ao ver um ar menos amigável, suspirou e retirou o casaco, entregando à Ómega.

\- Não é preciso…

\- Está frio. – Cortou. – Já estou mais habituado.

\- Obrigada. – Murmurou, desviando o olhar e colocando o casaco sobre os ombros e notando como este estava quente e as próprias feromonas impregnadas no tecido, traziam-lhe um conforto que a fez encolher-se um pouco mais dentro daquela peça de roupa.

\- Suponho que a madame queira ajuda. – Estendeu a mão.

\- Humpf, eu já andei a cavalo antes. – Falou, dispensando a ajuda.

\- Muito bem, então se é assim. – Kenny subiu e viu a dúvida nos olhos castanhos que olhavam para o animal e tornou a suspirar. – Dê-me a mão, madame.

\- Eu não sou madame…

\- Estou apenas a estender a mão mais nada. – Falou e a Ómega decidiu que seria melhor aceitar a ajuda do que arriscar-se a cair e surpreendeu-se mais uma vez com a força do Alfa que a puxou sem dificuldade e quase a desequilibrou. – Segure-se madame.

\- Eu tenho nome, Alfa.

\- Eu também, Ómega. – Argumentou e bateu de leve com um dos pés no cavalo para colocá-lo em marcha e mal conteve o riso com o pequeno grito da Ómega que se assustou e quase se desequilibrou novamente.

\- Está a fazer de propósito! Não ria! – Disse, agarrando a cintura do Alfa com receio de cair pela velocidade a que galopavam.

Kenny riu mais um pouco.

\- Desculpe, mas é difícil resistir à tentação. – Falou. – Segure-se bem. Está demasiado frio para que vá mais devagar. – Deixou passar alguns momentos antes de acrescentar. – Mas se a assustar de verdade, diga e eu páro, Carla.

\- Pode continuar… eu também não quero que fique ao frio durante muito tempo, afinal está sem casaco. – Falou a Ómega um pouco corada.

\- Kenny.

\- Huh?

\- Pode chamar-me Kenny e também provavelmente, podemos tratar-nos por tu. Sei que os Ómegas são condicionados a estes tratamentos distantes, mas eu não tenho problemas com isso. Não estamos em patamares diferentes, não achas?

\- Obrigada… Kenny. – Murmurou.

O resto da viagem decorreu sem incidentes e em silêncio até alcançarem a rua e casa onde residida o Alfa que assim como ajudou a Ómega a subir para o cavalo, também ofereceu algum apoio para que ela pudesse descer. Normalmente, Kenny convivia com as três espécies e há muito tempo que não se sentia afetado pelas feromonas de outra pessoa. Em especial, aquela mulher que se aconchegava no casaco emprestado e caminhava ao seu lado.

Ponderava que as suas reações estivessem relacionadas com os instintos naturais que o faziam reagir perante um Ómega tão abatido e desamparado, mas não podia negar que fosse em traços físicos, como a própria personalidade da mulher de cabelos castanhos, ele estava a aproximar-se bem mais do que o usual. Em circunstâncias normais, deixaria que outras pessoas se ocupassem de dar conforto e oferecer abrigo a uma Ómega com quem não tinha qualquer tipo de obrigação e por quem, desafiou inclusive o Gabriel que mostrou-se surpreso perante a sua reação, quando ele sugeriu que também Carla fosse interrogada.

Ele reagiu com possessividade, encarnando a territorialidade normal de um Alfa que se via desafiado e em certa forma, faltou ao respeito ao seu superior por não ter em conta a hierarquia. Porém, Gabriel apenas sorriu e nem quis aceitar os pedidos de desculpa do amigo que se apercebeu que estava a reagir bem mais do que deveria.

\- Fica à vontade. – Apontou para o sofá, acercando-se da lareira onde colocou alguma lenha antes de colocar fogo sobre os pedaços de madeira. – Sei que a casa não é de grandes luxos, mas assim que te aqueceres um pouco, mostro-te o quarto onde vais ficar.

Ouviu a Ómega sentar-se no sofá à medida que movia os fragmentos de lenha para arderem e aquecerem a casa um pouco fria. Porém, Carla mais do que se afetar mais pelas temperaturas baixas, observava a residência onde se encontrava. Simples, mas confortável assim como o casaco que mantinha sobre os ombros.

De costas para ela, encontrava-se o Alfa a mover a lenha com cuidado e sem nunca deixar desaparecer as feromonas que pretendiam aconchegá-la. Ver esse comportamento naquele Alfa que não tinha qualquer razão para defendê-la, fazia com que se questionasse mais uma vez, se de facto merecia ser tratada daquela forma. Toda a vida, ao contrário do que pensava, desfrutou do conforto de uma vida de luxo e da ignorância em nunca questionar o que próprio marido fazia. E como se não fosse suficiente as coisas terríveis que escutou sobre ele, agora até o seu orgulho, o filho que criou com tanto amor e carinho também se virava contra aquilo que ela acreditava defender. Mas será que defendia? O que fez ela para mudar o que quer que fosse?

As palavras de Levi preencheram a sua mente com dúvidas. Um Ómega tão jovem mostrava ser muito mais forte que ela, lutando pelo que acreditava por mais difícil que as coisas que fossem, por mais cruel que a vida se mostrasse ser. Ele nunca desistiu e tomou decisões difíceis sempre que lhe foi exigido. Não quis ficar na ignorância e conformar-se.

Tudo o que ela não fez.

Enganou-se a si mesma, dizendo que as poucas ações de caridade que fez para ajudar alguns a escaparem para Maria seria o suficiente, mas nunca foi. Ela nunca tomou uma atitude definitiva e forte o suficiente para mudar a vida de alguém e quem sabe fosse por isso, que também o seu filho se deixou corromper pela maldade que o rodeava. Ela nunca soube dar o exemplo que ele precisava.

\- Carla.

A voz chamou-a com cuidado e com um joelho apoiado no chão, à sua frente estava o Alfa com um ar preocupado perante as lágrimas que lhe caíam pelo rosto.

\- Não mereço que sejam tão bons para mim aqui. Nunca fui o exemplo que o meu filho precisava e agora… - Cobriu o rosto com as mãos, deixando escapar um soluço. – Perder o homem que jurei amar para o resto da minha vida parece doer menos, do que saber que perdi o meu filho. O meu Eren não teve o exemplo que devia… sempre me conformei, não questionei.

\- Aceito um pouco melhor que essas lágrimas sejam pelo teu filho, mas não pelo teu marido que além das coisas terríveis em que está envolvido, não soube tratar-te com o respeito que mereces. – Começou por dizer. – E quanto ao Eren… eu não sei muito sobre ele, não mais do que tu ou os amigos dele disseram que contrasta bastante com o que vi na realidade. Não posso prometer que seja fácil perdoar a dor que causou ao meu sobrinho, mas se apenas tiver perdido o rumo, se estiver desorientado à procura de uma saída, quem sabe um dia descubra assim como tu, que Maria é a casa onde deviam morar.

Carla afastou as mãos do rosto para olhar para o Alfa.

\- Se eu pudesse vê-lo, falar com ele…

\- Isso não será fácil, sobretudo nas circunstâncias atuais, mas… - Sem desviar o olhar. – Prometo que encontrarei uma forma de fazer-lhe chegar as suas palavras.

\- É mesmo uma promessa?

\- É uma promessa, tens a minha palavra. – Assentiu, vendo mais lágrimas caírem dos olhos castanhos. – Quem sabe, possas escrever-lhe uma carta para começar e eu farei os possíveis para que chegue até ele.

\- Obrigada. – Murmurou antes de estender as mãos e abraçar de surpresa o Alfa que ficou paralisado sem se mover, enquanto ouvia mais palavras de agradecimento e sentia as lágrimas molharem a sua camisa.

* * *

\- Parece que finalmente, vamos ter a primeira neve deste inverno. – Comentou Axel que seguia ao lado do filho e da esposa, acompanhados um pouco mais atrás por Sasha, Connie, Mikasa e Annie.

O grupo seguia com destino às montanhas que já se encontravam cobertas de neve ao contrário de grande parte de Maria que ainda não tinha recebido os primeiros flocos de neve que agora se espalhavam com o vento gelado.

\- Queres mais um casaco, Mika?

\- Não, obrigada Annie. – Agradeceu a parceira com um aspeto ainda fragilizado que a fazia partilhar o cavalo com a companheira.

\- Tens frio, Levi? – Perguntou Layla, notando então após uma troca de olhares com Axel que o filho estava completamente, absorto na paisagem.

Habituado à vida na Cidade das Trevas, paisagens como aquela eram impensáveis. Fruto de sonhos que não poderia ter, por nunca ter visto algo semelhante antes. Neve era um conceito distante que apenas Armin tentou explicar-lhe uma vez, garantindo que assim que estivesse frio o suficiente, seria capaz de ver os flocos de neve.

O máximo que chegou a vislumbrar na superfície foram o nevoeiro e a geada das manhãs mais frias, mas nunca um manto de gelo que cobrisse a paisagem. Nunca pensou que ver fragmentos de gelo caírem das nuvens lhe causasse tanto espanto e mais uma vez, a sensação de ter perdido tanto durante os anos em que esteve enclausurado.

Por momentos, considerou que todos deviam considerar o pasmo dele como algo exagerado. Só que ninguém podia imaginar o que sentia por ver aquelas coisas que os outros tinham como algo garantido e vulgar. Para ele era como ver magia desenrolar-se à sua frente. A natureza tinha tantas faces diferentes e infelizmente, ao longo dos anos manteve-se afastado de todas elas.

Um dos flocos de gelo caiu sobre a sua mão e observou-o ainda maravilhado com o cenário que se ia desenhando à sua frente e ao seu redor. Pintando tudo de branco, tão límpido e belo. Tão diferente da escuridão, dos aromas fétidos nos quais viveu e agora, podia inspirar um ar frio, mas puro como a neve que continuava a cair.

\- Parte do caminho será feita a pé, portanto, poderás ver como é caminhar na neve. – Comentou Axel, chamando a atenção do filho. – É um bocado cansativo, mas a paisagem vale a pena.

Levi sorriu um pouco.

\- É uma das coisas mais bonitas que já vi. – Admitiu.

\- É mesmo. – Ouviu Connie concordar. – É outra razão para gostarmos tanto de Maria. Em Rose ou Sina quase não neva.

\- Então, quase todos os anos combinávamos entre todos e vínhamos a Maria passar uma semana perto das montanhas. – Continuou Sasha. – E fazíamos bonecos de neve.

\- Esquiávamos. – Acrescentou Annie.

\- E contávamos histórias diante de uma lareira. – Concluiu Mikasa, encostada à parceira.

\- Vais ver, Levi. – Sasha retomou a palavra. – Ainda vamos voltar a fazer essas coisas e desta vez, estarás connosco.

O jovem de cabelos negros notou alguma tristeza nos rostos dos amigos, mas deduziu que se tratasse mais uma vez do que escutaram sobre o Eren e as consequências que isso teria na relação dele com todos os amigos. Possivelmente, estariam a imaginar como seria fazer todas aquelas coisas que lhe tinham dito sem o amigo presente e isso magoava-os. Podia entendê-los. Até certo ponto, podia entender mas não havia nada que pudessem fazer.

Ele apenas assentiu diante das palavras e prosseguiram o caminho até ao ponto em que tiveram que deixar os cavalos num abrigo e seguir o resto do tempo a pé. Durante esse tempo, cruzaram-se com outras pessoas que sabiam que iriam encontrar, visto que a população já devia saber que podiam regressar a casa.

Mesmo que a maioria dos habitantes estivessem mais preocupados em regressar a casa do que prestar a atenção a outros viajantes, Levi notava como os pais tentavam caminhar de forma que o ocultassem o mais possível sem dar muito nas vistas. Se bem que o rapaz por vezes, não podia evitar a curiosidade ao ver como independentemente das espécies que passaram por ele, a relação entre todos parecia tão diferente do que estava habituado a ver. Os Ómegas não passavam de cabeça baixa ou carregados de bagagem, os Alfas não ignoravam o cansaço de outros e os Betas prestavam sempre algum auxílio médico a quem estivesse um pouco mais cansado. Era como se estivesse a ver uma dimensão alternativa daquilo que durante muito tempo, considerou que seria o normal.

Durante a passagem de mais um grupo, desta vez mais pequeno, o seu olhar cruzou-se casualmente com alguém que seguia a alguns metros e no sentido oposto. No entanto, a reação de ambos foi imediata. Pararam como se tivessem visto um fantasma.

* * *

**Flashback**

\- Porquê? Eu não te pedi nada! Por que _merda_ deixaste que aquele filho da _puta_…?

A menina de cabelos ruivos encolhida num canto da cave e com o rosto escondido através dos joelhos que encostava contra o peito, finalmente ergueu o rosto com marcas de golpes. Forçou um sorriso que cortou a respiração do rapaz de olhos desiguais.

\- Estás sempre a proteger-me a mim e aos outros… sempre que podes. - Deixou escapar as lágrimas que engrossavam cada vez mais. - Mas quem te vai proteger a ti, Levi? Alguém precisa proteger-te e eu… - Continuou a sorrir, tocando no rosto do rapaz. - Vou proteger-te. Vou fazer o que ninguém faz. - Dizendo isso, deixou escapar um soluço e um choro cada vez mais audível que obrigou o rapaz a abraçá-la, trazendo-a contra o seu peito, pedindo que não fizesse tanto barulho para não atrair as atenções.

Mas por dentro…

Por dentro, sentia que mais uma vez tinha falhado em proteger.

\- Vou tirar-te daqui. Prometo que te tiro daqui, mas quando o fizer, vais ter que prometer que não olhas para trás.

\- Vem comigo.

\- Promete…

\- Não posso prometer. Não posso abandonar o meu amigo. Neste mundo, só temos os nossos amigos. Se até isso abandonarmos, então…

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

\- Levi? – A rapariga de cabelos ruivos largou a mochila e correu na sua direção e apesar do ar desconfiado dos pais, estes nada fizeram para impedir que ela passasse por eles e abraçasse o filho.

"_São as mesmas feromonas. É mesmo ela. Ela sobreviveu, conseguiu sair_", concluiu ao distanciar-se para olhar para os olhos verdes repletos de lágrimas.

\- Isabel? – Murmurou.

\- Graças a ti, consegui fugir e cheguei a Maria, tal como ele prometeu. – Apontou para trás e Levi surpreendeu-se ao reconhecer os mesmos olhos azuis que viu naquele bar para onde foi arrastado várias vezes contra a sua vontade.

\- Farlan?

\- Levi. – Murmurou o rapaz, distanciando-se do grupo a quem fez sinal para que continuassem e acercou-se sorrindo abertamente ao reconhecer o Ómega que quis salvar, juntamente com Isabel há quase dois anos atrás, quando conseguiu infiltrar-se na Cidade das Trevas. – Ainda bem… - Deixou escapar várias lágrimas. – Ainda bem que estás bem, que conseguiste sair daquele sítio terrível.

\- Eu e o Farlan voltámos lá várias vezes, mas nunca mais te encontrámos. – Dizia Isabel entre lágrimas. – Tive medo que fosse tarde, mas há pouco tempo… ouvi a tua voz, as feromonas que reconheceria em qualquer lugar. – Abraçou o Ómega com heterocromia mais uma vez. – Estou tão feliz por te ter encontrado. Tão feliz… obrigada, Levi. Obrigada por tudo. Pelo sacrifício que fizeste para que pudesse encontrar Maria e desculpa por…

\- Não faz mal. – Interrompeu o rapaz, acariciando o rosto da rapariga cujos cabelos agora estavam bem mais longos do que recordava. – Estou muito feliz por ver que estás bem, Isabel.

A rapariga sorriu e roçou o rosto contra o do Ómega que sorriu um pouco com o gesto, recordando o mesmo comportamento do tempo em que estavam os dois aprisionados na Cidade das Trevas e procuravam conforto naqueles pequenos momentos.

\- Não mudaste. – Murmurou e então, notou as feromonas de Farlan… não eram as que esperava. – Alfa…? Tu és um Alfa?

O jovem de cabelos loiros deixou escapar um ar culpado e disse:

\- Desculpa, eu… tive que ocultar e manipular as minhas feromonas para não chamar a atenção. Sei que pensavas que era um Beta, mas era a única forma de não chamar muita a atenção.

\- Estou um pouco perdida. – Confessou Annie, quebrando o momento do reencontro.

\- Eu também. – Falou Connie. – Vocês eram amigos?

Isabel olhou então para o grupo que acompanhava o amigo e acima de tudo para os dois adultos que partilhavam os mesmos traços, exatamente os mesmos traços do amigo. Principalmente, a Ómega que…

\- Parece uma princesa de tão linda! – Disse, juntando as mãos enquanto se colocava na frente de Layla que a encarou confusa e Axel riu ligeiramente. – São os teus pais, Levi? São, não são? São a tua cara, nem vale a pena negar! – Viu o amigo assentir um pouco envergonhado com a energia e entusiasmo da amiga. – Muito prazer, sou a Isabel Magnolia! – Deu a mão a cada um dos presentes que também se foi apresentando. – Ali o Alfa encantado com o charme do meu maninho mais velho é o Farlan Church!

\- Hei Isabel! – O Alfa loiro chamou a atenção, corando ligeiramente.

\- Não é segredo para ninguém que nunca esqueceste o Levi, assim como eu depois de termos conseguido sair de lá. – Falou a Ómega com naturalidade e encolhendo os ombros. – Aqui o Farlan ficou complet… - O Alfa cobriu a boca da Ómega e forçou um sorriso.

\- É realmente um prazer conhecer-vos a todos e claro… ver-te outra vez, Levi e saber que tudo ficou bem contigo. Espero que me perdoes por não ter contado a verdade, mas…

\- Eu entendo, não guardo rancor por isso. – Falou Levi. – Fico contente que estejas bem e obrigado por teres levado a Isabel para a superfície, tal como prometeste e… acho que é melhor tirares a mão da boca dela. Está a sufocar.

Assim que acabou de dizer essas palavras, viu Farlan afastar a mão da boca da Isabel que pisou no loiro que ficou a queixar-se perante o ar divertido dos presentes.

\- Como eu estava a dizer. – Recomeçou a rapariga. – Eu vivia na Cidade das Trevas quando acabei no mesmo proprietário que tinha o Levi e ele… ajudou-me imenso, salvou-me a mim e tantos outros de maus tratos e outras coisas terríveis que podiam acontecer enquanto estávamos lá. Ele é a razão para ter sido capaz de escapar. A intenção era que fugíssemos os dois, mas… houve um problema e ele ficou para trás para que pelo menos um de nós fosse capaz de sair dali. – Olhou para os pais do rapaz. – Tenho uma dívida com ele e espero que saibam que têm um filho super corajoso e de bom coração.

\- Não é preciso tanto… - Murmurou Levi sem jeito enquanto a mãe se aproximava para beijar os cabelos negros e o pai sorria.

\- Sabemos que temos muita sorte com o nosso filho. – Falou Axel. – E espero que tenhamos a oportunidade de nos conhecermos melhor, mas não podemos ficar indefinidamente parados aqui. Caminhar durante a noite é mais perigoso.

\- Podemos ir convosco?

\- Isabel, nós acabámos de…

\- Podem vir sem problema. – Respondeu Axel. – Tenho a certeza que o Levi também ficará mais contente se nos puderem acompanhar na viagem.

Com efeito, Isabel e Farlan depressa se fizeram parte do grupo, conversando não só com o amigo que pensavam ter perdido, mas também com os outros elementos. Era fácil ceder ao entusiasmo e alegria da Ómega de cabelos ruivos, que conquistava facilmente a todos e para satisfação dos pais do Ómega de olhos desiguais, conseguia causar alguns sorrisos no filho de ambos. Esse que com a proximidade a um dos vilarejos da montanha, desviou o foco das conversas à sua volta.

Pressentia qualquer coisa que o chamava. Como se as vozes, aquelas aliadas aos instintos misteriosos que se manifestaram em poucas ocasiões, pareciam ter proveniência daquele local. Além das vozes, podia jurar escutava música tocada por instrumentos. Alguns que nem teria visto alguma vez, mas podia ouvi-los claramente a cada passo que dava.

A certa altura, o vale deu lugar a um conjunto de casas acolhidas pela natureza que as rodeava. A iluminação das casas dava um aspeto quase mágico ao vilarejo que Layla explicou ao filho chamar-se Trost. Os caminhos entre as casas eram cuidadosamente desenhados pelos pedaços de madeira e algumas pedras com algumas inscrições.

Pese embora, a explicação de Axel de que tinham uma casa naquele local, o Alfa explicou que precisavam visitar a chefe do vilarejo e logo o facto de ser uma mulher e não um homem chamou a atenção do Ómega, mas surpreendeu-se ainda mais ao conhecer Lena, a mãe do Comandante Gabriel. Uma Ómega a quem todos consideravam uma líder e por quem, Levi viu boquiaberto que os Alfas faziam reverência sem pensar duas vezes.

Na casa de Lena também encontrou outros amigos de Eren que ao reencontrar o resto do grupo logo se envolveram numa troca de abraços e pequenas conversas, acabando também por incluir Farlan e Isabel. No meio da troca de palavras, Levi notou o interesse especial de alguém que reconheceu de imediato pelas fotos que tinha visto na casa de Eren e que pouco depois veio até ele, agarrando-o pelos ombros.

\- Não estás marcado pelo Eren? O que raio aconteceu?

\- Agradecia que parassem de referir esse nome à minha frente. – Respondeu.

\- Como assim? Ele adora-te! Não falava em outra coisa desde que…

Isabel colocou uma mão sobre um dos braços de Christa e disse:

\- Deixa o Levi em paz. Se ele não quer falar desse assunto, respeita a vontade dele.

\- Mas…

\- Christa temos que falar. – Começou Mikasa, chamando a atenção da loira. – Aconteceu muita coisa enquanto estavam aqui e não é justo pressioná-lo dessa forma.

\- E tu não olhes muito para a minha Christa. – Avisou Ymir na direção de Farlan. – Pensas que não te conheço, casanova?

\- Foste tu que trouxeste a loirinha de volta da fronteira? – Indagou Reiner curioso.

\- Sim, encontrei-a durante uma das minhas rondas. – Respondeu com um ar triste, perante o ar desolado da Ómega.

Christa estava inconformada. Não entendia o porquê da ausência do moreno entre o grupo de amigos. Quando lhe disseram que muita coisa de errado tinha acontecido, nunca imaginou escutar as palavras que a deixaram com um aperto no peito. Não só ela, como Bertholdt, Reiner e mesmo Ymir tentaram colocar em causa partes da história que ouviram, mas restava-lhes apenas o ar triste dos amigos.

O Ómega com heterocromia teve inclusive de abandonar a sala onde estavam. Não queria ver a Ómega de cabelos loiros chorar e insistir em acreditar que havia algo de errado com aquele que teimava em chamar de melhor amigo. Ela continuava a manter-se firme às mentiras e por muito que Levi soubesse disso, não conseguia evitar um certo sabor amargo na boca.

A relação dos dois era de facto próxima, se até perante todas as evidências ela continuava a querer manter-se ao lado dele.

"_Os dois merecem-se…_", pensou com amargura até que se apercebeu do rumo dos pensamentos e levou as mãos à cabeça, "_Não, tenho que parar com isto. Não quero saber. Tenho que parar de pensar nele_".

\- Posso falar contigo, filho?

Era a voz da mãe e ao vê-la hesitar sobre se devia ou não deixá-lo a sós naquela pequena biblioteca onde se refugiou, ele anuiu e consentiu a presença dela.

\- O teu pai está a conversar com a Lena e os teus amigos… bem, parecem bem entretidos com as conversas que têm que pôr em dia. – Falou, olhando distraidamente para os livros naquele espaço. – Não é bom que tenhas pensamentos tumultuosos para o que te espera amanhã.

\- Não entendi muito bem o que vim aqui fazer. – Admitiu o Ómega. – Parece que todos esperam que faça algo, mas…

\- Ouviste as vozes ao chegar?

\- Huh?

\- Ouviste, não é verdade? – Insistiu.

\- Sim… - Confirmou.

\- Na primeira vez que cheguei a Maria, em concreto a este local também as ouvi. – Virou-se para o filho que a observava curioso. – Eu era capaz de ouvir, chamar e utilizá-las pelo bem dos outros.

\- Eras?

\- Eu era o que chamam de Elo incompleto, algo que pode ser corrompido e quebrado. Deixei que a mágoa de te perder, o ódio pelos responsáveis cortassem essa ligação especial. – Sorriu com alguma tristeza. – Mas no fundo sempre soube que não era talhada para o que esperavam de mim. Amanhã ouvirás a história dos antigos e tal como aconteceu comigo, irão pedir que tomes uma decisão. É algo importante e por isso, gostava que tivesses o coração limpo de outras coisas que podem prejudicar a tua decisão.

\- Será que podias explicar um pouco melhor… o que tenho que fazer exatamente?

\- No fim só tens que tomar uma decisão. Apenas isso, não te preocupes. Tenho a certeza que irá correr tudo bem. – Sorriu e abriu os braços na direção do rapaz que deu alguns passos na direção da mãe, antes de deixar-se levar por mais um abraço.

O mistério em torno do que iriam fazer ali nas montanhas continuava, mas Levi decidiu confiar nas palavras da mãe. Por um lado, surpreendeu-se que a mãe também tivesse vivido com aquelas feromonas estranhas, mas por outro lado, ouvi-la dizer que já não era capaz de manter o que chamou de ligação, deixava-o um pouco apreensivo. Se ela, alguém tão talentoso e forte não tinha sido capaz de dar resposta às expetativas que tinham, como seria ele capaz de fazer melhor? De qualquer das formas, isso serviu para desviar a sua atenção das conversas entre os amigos e sem grande hesitação, aceitou a proposta dos pais para irem dormir na outra casa em que pelos vistos, o pai teria crescido e sido criado quando era criança antes de descer para o centro urbano de Maria. Os avós paternos já não eram vivos, mas deixaram a casa ao filho.

Ao contrário do que esperava, Levi teve uma noite tranquila de sono apesar de ter sido despertado mais cedo do que esperava pelo pai que disse que iria acompanhá-lo até ao local, onde se iriam manter grande parte do dia, mas antes devia mudar de roupa.

Pese embora, as temperaturas negativas a mãe trouxe-lhe uma túnica fina de cor branca, mas não questionou, limitando-se a mudar de roupa. Se bem que antes de sair, o pai colocou-lhe um casaco por cima e pediu que o deixasse levá-lo, pois não queria que caminhasse descalço na neve. Estranhando cada vez mais todo aquele comportamento, mesmo assim não era capaz de negar os pedidos e a proposta do progenitor para levá-lo às costas e foi dessa forma, que chegaram uma espécie de gruta.

O ambiente era estranhamente familiar, até mesmo pelo som da água que escutava de fundo.

Assim que pararam na entrada, Axel colocou-o no chão e surpreso notou que o chão e mesmo que atrás dele, fora daquele sítio, existisse neve ali o frio parecia não passar. Uma barreira invisível parecia separar o interior daquela gruta do exterior.

Não esperou pelas palavras do pai para adentrar o local, pois a sensação de que algo o chamava tornou-se intensa. Ajudava-o a mover-se e adentrar naquela gruta em que as paredes de pedra passaram a certo momento a adornar-se de pequenas luzes que guiavam os seus passos.

Inspirou as feromonas e deixou-se guiar pelo mais instintivo que o levou um espaço maior, em que a parte central era uma pequena lagoa de água límpida fruto de uma cascata que alimentava as pequenas ondas que se formavam. Em torno dessa lagoa estava a Ómega que tinha conhecido ontem, Lena, do lado oposto encontrava-se um Beta também de cabelos grisalhos como a mulher e ouviu algo atrás dele que o fez olhar e ver o pai colocar um joelho no chão.

\- O que…?

\- Aproxima-te Levi. – Pediu Lena. – Senta-te nessa pedra que vês aí.

Havia uma pedra a poucos metros para onde se dirigiu, vendo que também o Beta se ajoelhava.

\- O que é tudo isto? – Perguntou, sentando-se na pedra.

\- Estás no templo dos antigos, onde residem as almas, os espíritos de todos os que defenderam Maria. – Explicou Lena e embora quisesse manter a sua atenção nas palavras da mulher, continuava a ouvir as vozes, a música e sobretudo, a ver as milhares de pequenas luzes que pareciam embutidas nas paredes azuladas daquela gruta que proporcionavam uma beleza invulgar ao seu redor. – Refiro-me em concreto aos Ómegas que assim como tu, foram abençoados por esta terra e retribuíram esse dom, através da proteção ao nosso povo.

\- Ómegas?

\- Os Alfas são conhecidos pela força e territorialidade. – Prosseguiu. – Os Betas pela inteligência e os Ómegas nos tempos mais antigos, de certo modo, também foram vistos apenas como a base da pirâmide. Mesmo que inicialmente, fossem os únicos capazes de gerar vida. – Diante do ar pasmo do rapaz, sorriu. – Sim, é verdade. Durante muito tempo, apenas nós, Ómegas fomos capazes de gerar vidas e isso justificou matanças antigas que na busca por eliminar uma próxima geração, procuravam as nossas vidas. Esse desequilíbrio natural levou a que também Betas passassem a possuir o dom de gerar vida, embora nunca a vida de um Alfa. Esse dom ficou nas nossas mãos e consegues imaginar o porquê? – Viu o Ómega assentir negativamente. – Desde do princípio, a natureza quis que ficasse nas nossas mãos a capacidade de gerar aqueles que nos iriam proteger. Sim, os Alfas nasciam com o objetivo de cuidar, proteger e defender. Os Betas para utilizar a sua sabedoria e ajudar-nos a prosperar, mas em algum ponto, houve sempre uma falha. Todos somos passíveis de ser corrompidos por coisas como: a inveja, a ganância e tantas outras coisas que nos mancham por dentro… e a natureza tem o dom de tentar equilibrar os acontecimentos à sua maneira. Isso significa que tornou a dar aos Ómegas o dom de orientar e cuidar dos seus, fazendo-os escutar os desejos, as vozes de um passado harmonioso que tencionava transmitir aquilo que poderia ser nosso, se conseguíssemos escutar essas palavras. – Após uma pequena pausa, continuou. – Dizem que são os Alfas ou os Betas os líderes natos pelas suas características, mas a natureza não fez as coisas dessa forma. Os Ómegas na sua aparente fragilidade e necessidade de proteção dos outros possuíam aquilo que nenhum dos dois tinha, uma ligação pura aos instintos mais primitivos. Entre a calamidade que começava a existir, surgia então entre os Ómegas, um em especial que conseguia escutar, era capaz de enxergar além de tudo o que os outros viam. A ligação ao passado concedia-lhe o saber para corrigir o que estava errado.

\- Isso então é um Elo Primitivo? – Indagou o Ómega.

\- Exatamente. – Confirmou o Beta, tomando a palavra. – Um Ómega capaz de escutar, ver e dar voz ao desejo antigo de tantos... Um Elo capaz de destronar a ganância, parar guerras, acalmar a dor de tantos corações perdidos e orientar tantos outros que se perderam.

\- A natureza decidiu que aqueles que davam o bem mais preciso que temos: a vida, deveria ser também aquele que conseguiria mais do que qualquer outro, entender o seu valor e fazer-nos ver que a maldade que existe, é em parte a razão pela qual deixámos de ouvir o que há de mais primitivo em cada um de nós. – Continuou Axel. – Que não se engane ninguém e pense que a maldade vai deixar de existir com a presença do Elo Primitivo. Os desejos e sentimentos negativos nunca deixarão de existir.

\- No entanto, os Elos Primitivos manifestam-se sempre em ocasiões específicas, nomeadamente quando o mundo está tão manchado que a maioria perdeu ou está a perder a direção, o apreço pela vida, o apreço pelo que realmente importa. – Lena tinha voltado a tomar a palavra. – Ouviste a história do Grito dos Inocentes, correto? – Viu o Ómega anuir. – Aquele grito final de um Elo que se quebrava, simbolizava também o terrível que permitimos que acontecesse. Representou o desespero, a dor dos nossos antepassados pelas atrocidades que vemos hoje em dia. Era um pedido, uma súplica para que todos os que escutaram, abrissem os seus corações e fossem capazes de ver e corrigir o que está errado.

\- Mas pouco ou nada mudou. – Falou o Beta. – O Elo quebrou por se ver também corrompido pela maldade a que foi sujeito. Sendo certo que a tua mãe sempre foi um Elo incompleto, alguém com parte do sangue descendente dos antigos, mas não totalmente. Somente o teu pai nasceu nesta terra.

\- Então, isso faz de mim alguém como ela? – Perguntou ainda estupefacto com tudo o que ouvia.

\- Não. – Lena pronunciou-se sem hesitação. – Quanto te geraram, a tua mãe já fazia parte do nosso povo, o sangue que lhe corria nas veias ligava-a aos Elos Primitivos e o teu pai como descendente direto, alguém cuja família sempre protegeu esses Ómegas, também te deu aquilo que temos hoje à nossa frente. Um Elo Primitivo.

\- Eu não sei se… - Ia dizer o rapaz, incerto quanto ao rumo daquela conversa. Parecia-lhe surreal que pudesse ter qualquer importância na proteção de Maria, mas sem querer interromper e curioso por saber mais acerca daquela história, escutou os três.

Um após o outro contou-lhe histórias de um passado distante. Nesse passado, existiram vários Ómegas que no seu papel assumiram papéis de grande relevância na proteção do seu povo. Ao ponto de serem encarados quase como deuses ou reis, chegando inclusive a existir um reinado que acabou com a morte do Ómega e como não havia sucessor, deram por terminado esse reinado. Desde então, surgiram poucos Elos Primitivos que preferiam manter-se nas montanhas, apesar de todo o respeito que recebiam da população. Preferiram manter-se na mesma gruta onde agora se encontrava, espalhando as feromonas e proteção a partir de um local que era considerado sagrado.

Através do que foi ouvindo, as histórias que o fascinaram também ficou pensativo. Entendeu o que a mãe lhe quis dizer, quanto à decisão que teria que tomar. Nenhum dos três iria forçá-lo a nada, mas perguntavam-lhe qual era a sua vontade no papel de Elo Primitivo. O que faria, agora que entendia a importância da sua existência para o povo de Maria e não só.

No fim da conversação que durou horas sem que desse por isso, os três retiraram-se depois de aconselhar o Ómega a banhar-se nas águas da lagoa e movido pela beleza do lugar e curiosidade, decidiu seguir o conselho. O que provou ser bastante mais relaxante do que estava à espera, até porque a temperatura amena da água o fazia esquecer da neve e temperaturas geladas do exterior daquela gruta misteriosa.

Enquanto repousava com a cabeça nos braços apoiados na margem da lagoa, notou que além do caminho por onde tinha entrado, havia uma outra saída. E como não ouvia qualquer ruído que indicasse alguém por perto, resolveu vestir a túnica e assim que se viu naquele caminho desconhecido, reconheceu o sonho que tinha de forma recorrente. A escuridão à sua volta não permitia que visse nada à sua volta, mas ouvia o som da água atrás dele. A cascata que havia naquela lagoa e à frente, a luz não era forte como a que estava habituado a ver no sonho, mas parecia guiá-lo a algum lugar e por isso, continuou em frente.

Diferente do sonho não encontrou uma paisagem verdejante, iluminada pelo sol, mas a lua no céu e o cenário pintado pela neve. Era estranho que estivesse aparentemente no exterior, mas ainda assim era incapaz de sentir as temperaturas geladas, podendo observar tranquilamente o cenário à sua frente e inclusive sentar-se, vendo as luzes de Maria adornarem o local.

\- Pensativo?

A voz assustou-o por breves instantes antes de encontrar o pai bem perto, que com um sorriso sentou-se ao lado dele.

\- Pensava que tinha que estar sozinho aqui dentro até que tomasse uma decisão.

\- Acho que depois de ter longe de mim durante todos estes anos, não estou a lidar bem com a nossa separação mesmo que seja durante pouco tempo. – Admitiu e viu o filho corar ligeiramente. – Preocupado com a decisão?

\- É tanta coisa que aconteceu em tão pouco tempo que nem sei muito bem o que pensar. – Admitiu. – Também tenho medo de…

\- De?

\- De desiludir a todos.

\- Por que achas que ficar aqui nesta caverna, tipo monge não é bem o teu ideal de vida? – Brincou e o filho estranhou o ar tão descontraído.

\- O que ouvi são histórias verdadeiras, o que vários Ómegas fizeram foi muito importante e…

\- Não tiro a razão de nada do que disseste, mas cada um desses Ómegas agiu em conformidade com o que achava que era o mais correto. Quem decidiu refugiar-se neste lugar ou manter-se por detrás das linhas de combate de Maria, tomou essa decisão. Pensou que essa era a sua forma de agir. – Explicou o progenitor. – Cada um tinha a sua forma de ser e optou pelo que sentiu que era o certo, mas eu sei que tu és daqueles casos.

\- Daqueles casos? – Indagou.

\- As raras exceções de quem muito se pouco de conhece, mas é sabido que se deslocaram para as linhas da frente e lutaram ao lado dos seus. A maioria dos Ómegas ainda pensa, que tal como antigamente, não devem agir diretamente mas devem simplesmente dar a força necessária para que os outros mudem.

\- E se eu quiser estar nas linhas da frente? – Perguntou o rapaz. – Eu não me imagino ser venerado por ninguém, nem quero simplesmente dar indicações para ver como as coisas acontecem. Quero ajudar, quero participar, mas… - Sentiu a mão do Alfa sobre os seus cabelos.

\- Segue o que queres.

\- Mas e os que dependem de…?

\- Podes ajudar, proteger e cuidar na mesma. – Assegurou o Alfa. – Não deixes que mais ninguém te diga o que deves ou não fazer. És livre, meu filho. És livre de fazer as tuas próprias escolhas. Desde que te vi, soube que não pertencias atrás das linhas ou encerrado neste lugar sagrado. Pertences a um futuro que queres ajudar a construir com as tuas mãos. Então, eu pergunto-te novamente só para ter a certeza: o que queres fazer Levi? Como queres honrar o dom que te foi dado?

\- Quero ajudar a mudar, quero lutar para mudar. – Começou por dizer e encarando o pai com determinação. – Quero entrar na Tropa de Exploração e dar resposta aos desejos, às vozes do… meu povo.

Axel sorriu um pouco surpreendido com a referência à Tropa de Exploração e disse:

\- Muito bem, então assim que as festividades passarem, teremos novo recruta nas nossas linhas. Espero que entendas que apesar de eu, a tua mãe e o teu tio estarmos na Tropa de Exploração, não terás um passe direto a…

\- Não quero facilidades. – Cortou de imediato.

O Alfa sorriu novamente.

\- Claro que não. Irás treinar com os recrutas e ascender, se bem que… - Riu um pouco. – Acho que os vais surpreender, tal como a tua mãe o fez há uns bons anos atrás.

\- Posso começar a treinar antes?

\- Ansioso, estou a ver. – Concluiu divertido. – Claro e…

\- E pedir ao… ahm… - Hesitou um pouco, pois ainda se sentia sem jeito para tratar a sua família pelos nomes. – Ke…

\- Queres que seja o teu tio a orientar-te? Nada contra, mas alguma razão em especial para recusares a minha ajuda?

\- É só que… parece que seria mais sério. Sem ofensa, mas pareces um pouco brando. – Coçou um pouco a cabeça e Axel riu abertamente.

\- Sempre honestos. Definitivamente, tens traços daqueles dois. Tudo bem, sei a fama que tenho. Mas para concordar com esse treino pelo teu tio, quero que me prometas uma coisa. – Viu o olhar atento do filho. – Assim que vires o teu tio, quero que faças uma coisa.

\- O que é? – Indagou curioso.

O Alfa sorriu divertido e segredou algo ao ouvido do filho que estranhou o pedido, mas assentiu prometendo fazer os possíveis para não se esquecer ou atrapalhar.

* * *

Quando entrou no quarto, a primeira coisa que notou foi a cama vazia e a temperatura gelada do espaço. No parapeito da janela aberta, encontrava-se o jovem Alfa de cabelos castanhos com o olhar sobre a paisagem exterior. Uma que ainda se reconstruía depois dos ataques e timidamente, tentava que os seus habitantes não deixassem de festejar um Natal estragado.

Os olhos verdes desviaram-se para ver quem seria a visita, pois tinha exigido que ninguém o fosse incomodar, depois de ter expulsado a última visita do quarto.

\- Diria que me pareces bem, mas isso não é verdade.

\- Ninguém pretende que fique bem, apenas que me conforme. – Respondeu, mantendo o olhar na visita. – Não esperava vê-lo aqui, Pixis.

\- Os rumores trouxeram-me até aqui. – Respondeu, mostrando uma garrafa de vinho numa das mãos com dois copos na outra. – Acompanhas-me?

\- Desde que não seja aqueles vinhos terríveis. – Falou com um suspiro.

\- Ó pequeno Eren. – Começou divertido, acercando-se à janela. – Ainda me lembro como cuspiste o primeiro vinho que te dei. Sempre muito picuinhas com os sabores.

\- Era amargo. – Frisou, segurando no copo que o outro Alfa lhe deu.

\- Era um vinho de uma das melhores colheitas de Rose. – Corrigiu e abriu a garrafa, deixando o líquido cair sobre o copo do jovem moreno e depois também no copo que levava para ele. – Estás a pensar se a vida ainda vale a pena, Eren?

O jovem sorriu com alguma tristeza e bebeu o primeiro gole antes de responder:

\- De certo modo sim, mas por outro lado, penso na única hipótese que me deram de tentar ter respostas de todos os que me deixaram aqui.

\- Hum, referes-te aos teus amigos e à tua mãe? – Indagou e sem esperar pela resposta, prosseguiu. – Sabes bem que tendo em conta, tudo o que aconteceu, eles seriam condenados por traição.

\- Não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, mas o Pixis parece mais informado. – Apontou o moreno.

\- Tive a oportunidade de trocar algumas palavras com a Hanji, antes que ela se refugiasse em Maria. Não sei detalhes, mas sei o suficiente para que afirme que se não tivessem fugido para Maria, neste momento estaríamos a assistir a execuções. – Falou e vendo que captava a atenção do jovem de olhos verdes, disse-lhe aquilo que sabia através de Hanji.

Pixis desempenhava sobretudo funções administrativas num dos hospitais mais importantes, dado que o seu comportamento pouco convencional, acabou por afastá-lo das linhas de combate. Contudo, continuava a manter-se bastante informado acerca do que acontecia no seio das atividades militares e por isso, contou ao moreno como os amigos tentaram encontrá-lo ou encontrar soluções para a sua libertação. A mãe também quis interferir e falar da agressão do pai, deixou o Alfa visivelmente tenso ao mesmo tempo que várias feromonas agressivas inundavam o espaço.

Com o descontrolo da situação, a certa altura, Pixis considerou um golpe de sorte que um soldado de Maria tivesse entrado na história e ajudado os amigos a escapar, juntamente com Carla e Hanji.

\- Eu devia tê-lo morto quando tive a oportunidade.

\- E condenar-te à morte a sangue frio na hora? – Questionou o outro Alfa degustando um pouco mais do vinho.

\- Bateu na minha mãe! Com que direito se atreveu…?

\- Assim como tu bateste no teu Ómega? – Acusou com uma sobrancelha.

\- Como é que…?

\- Tenho bons informantes, Eren. – Encolheu os ombros.

\- São duas situações completamente diferentes. – Defendeu-se. – E o facto mantém-se, no fim todos decidiram abandonar-me aqui e… quem pensei que fosse o meu Ómega apunhalou-me.

\- E a solução para todos os problemas é morrer neste quarto de hospital ou jurares vingança eterna ao teu pai e a morte encontrar-te na mesma?

\- E o que sugere que faça?

\- O que foi que o Jean te veio dizer? – Perguntou.

\- Está a sugerir que aceite a proposta que me fizeram? – O moreno mostrou-se surpreso.

\- Estou a perguntar porque honestamente não sei o que te veio dizer, apenas sei que o que quer que tenha dito é fruto das ideias que lhe andaram a pôr na cabeça. – Falou, bebendo mais um pouco do vinho diretamente da garrafa. – Como sabes, o Marco saiu de casa e ambos sabemos qual é a consequência para um Ómega que abandone o lar. Decidiram abrir uma exceção, mas o Jean tem que se esforçar para isso.

\- Mas por que razão insistem tanto que eu entre para o exército? – Indagou confuso. – Sempre pensei que tinham mais interesse na minha execução.

\- Números, Eren. – Respondeu. – Sofremos baixas muito importantes e se além de um soldado novo, ganharmos um que possa prestar cuidados médicos seria um ponto ainda mais positivo.

\- Querem utilizar-me como mais um recurso? – Perguntou com um sorriso amargo e quase teve vontade de rir. – Chega a ser irónico.

\- Sim e o que vais fazer? Sabes que um dos objetivos exército é ensinar e influenciar os seus recrutas a conformarem-se e a defenderem os ideais de Rose e Sina. Embora, te possa abrir mais portas para facilitar a tua ida para Maria, também pode ter o efeito contrário. – Falou, vendo o rapaz sair da janela e após um longo silêncio, voltar-se para ele e responder:

\- Não tenho mais nada a perder.

* * *

\- Onde pensas que vais, Armin?

A voz do Alfa fez com que paralisasse a meio do corredor e as mãos que seguravam a bandeja tremiam sem que pudesse controlar o pânico que o percorria. A primeira tentativa para responder, ficou presa na garganta, mas sabia que não podia simplesmente permanecer em silêncio. Quer a resposta fosse errada ou se recusasse a falar, o fim seria o mesmo.

\- O Comandante deve ter fome. – Replicou com uma voz oscilante.

\- E eu por acaso dei ordem para que fosses levar-lhe a comida? O que foi que te disse?

\- Que preparasse a refeição. – Retorquiu prontamente e encolheu-se ao ter o Alfa passar ao seu lado e pegar na bandeja que tinha sobre as mãos, antes de pontapeá-lo no estômago e deixar o Ómega loiro de joelhos a tossir e queixar-se.

\- Já disse e repito que quero que fiques longe dele. – Falou o Alfa. – Afinal, de quem é a culpa pelo aconteceu? Queres que repita novamente, como és o responsável pelo estado dele. Se não tivesses tentado armar-te em esperto, nada disto teria acontecido. Em vez de tentares tratar da situação sozinho, tivesses feito o correto que seria chamar gente mais competente, quem sabe ele agora não estivesse neste estado. – Dizia, vendo o Ómega começar a chorar novamente enquanto se mantinha no chão. – Patético… agora, volta para o teu quarto a menos que queiras passar novamente mais algumas horas na cave, onde parece ser o único sítio em que aprendes mais rapidamente.

\- Sim, senhor… - Murmurou, deixando escapar um soluço.

\- Ridículo. – Murmurou o Alfa, continuando a caminhar pelo corredor com a bandeja na mão, até que chegou ao quarto onde se encontrava outro Alfa sentado na cama com um ar um pouco ausente, pelo menos até notar a presença do amigo.

\- Obrigado, Mike. – Agradeceu ao ter a bandeja colocada sobre as pernas.

\- Estás um pouco melhor hoje? – Perguntou, sentando-se ao lado da cama numa cadeira.

\- Não sei se devias estar a perder tempo comigo, Mike. Ambos sabemos que este estado de baixa médica só se vai prolongar no tempo e…

\- Estás a recuperar, Irvin. – Contrariou o outro. – A regeneração está lenta, mas está aí. Além disso, precisamos de ti a orientar-nos e o Zackley é consciente disso, daí ter dispensado parte das minhas horas de trabalho para que possa auxiliar na tua recuperação.

\- Estás bastante otimista. – Comentou o outro Alfa com um pequeno sorriso e forçou-se a comer, apesar de não ter muito apetite.

Desde do episódio no coliseu, ainda não se sentia completamente de regresso à normalidade. Diante daquela canção e feromonas misteriosas, as memórias de um passado que julgava ter enterrado fizeram-se presentes. A tristeza e amargura de nunca ter tido o carinho da mãe e todos os momentos cruéis que tentou desvalorizar, não só com a progenitora mas com tudo o que aconteceu durante a sua vida… Repentinamente, todos os rostos dos Ómegas que acabou por torturar, abusar e assassinar passaram pela sua mente ao mesmo tempo, que se ouvia em criança dizer que queria proteger os mesmos que matou anos mais tarde.

O que quer que tivesse acontecido naquele momento transtornou-o bem mais do que pensava e felizmente, Mike entendeu que havia algo de errado e dispensou a presença de Nanaba e levou-o de imediato para casa. Horas mais tarde, chamou um médico apenas para se assegurar que o estado de saúde não tinha piorado e desde então, mantinha-se sempre por perto. Mostrava um apoio incondicional, indo inclusive buscar o Armin para casa, embora tenha frisado que o Ómega merecia ser responsabilizado pelo que tinha acontecido.

Irvin não questionou e deixou tudo nas mãos do amigo.

\- Comeste mais hoje, é claro que estou otimista. – Disse, retirando a bandeja e pousando-a sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. – Vais ficar bem, sei que sim. – Sentou-se na cama, próximo ao outro Alfa que o observava.

\- Escuta Mike, sobre o que aconteceu naquele dia…

\- Eu sei o tabu que é, sei o que vais fazer. – Cortou. – Mas não menti, quando disse que pouco me importa. Principalmente, depois de ver que não rejeitaste…

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	43. Fogos-de-artificio

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X-**

* * *

**Fogos-de-artificio**

\- Não… não… - Murmurava, distanciando-se dos cadáveres que havia no chão da cela e não se recordava como tinham ido parar ali. Aliás, nem se lembrava de ter visto e atacado aqueles Ómegas que jaziam no chão, completamente desfigurados.

Recuou alguns passos, tentando procurar nas suas lembranças repletas de falhas como é que tinha acabado de pé diante de daqueles corpos sem vida e ao cair sentado sobre a cama da cela, viu as mãos manchadas de sangue e o corpo tremeu violentamente.

Do outro lado das barras da cela, a advogada sorria perante o desespero dos olhos verdes que se enchiam de lágrimas, desespero e pânico por ver o espetáculo mórbido à sua frente. As feromonas, a postura temerosa eram indícios de que ele tinha encontrado a única resposta para aquele cenário à sua frente. A desorientação assumia uma proporção tão descontrolada que mesmo no meio daquele cheiro a morte, era incapaz de pressentir as outras feromonas.

A mulher de soslaio observou mais uma vez as marcas de sangue que havia no corredor do outro cadáver que esteve na cela. Um Alfa atacado e desmembrado pelo jovem que agora se encolhia na cama, manchando o rosto e os cabelos com o sangue daqueles que perante o que via, acreditava ter assassinado.

\- Tu quiseste salvá-los, Eren. – Disse numa voz repleta de malícia. – Mas os Ómegas não quiseram escutar-te.

\- Não… eu não fiz isto… não… - Repetia com as mãos na cabeça.

\- Gritaram tanto que tiveste que silenciá-los. – Continuou. – Eu compreendo, Eren. Ninguém te vai culpar por isto, afinal não passavam de lixo que nem ao menos reconheceram a tua bondade. Fizeste o que pudeste, mas eles mostraram-se ingratos e tu… livraste-os de uma vida miserável que espera todos aqueles que não apreciam o que lhes és oferecido.

O moreno gritou com as mãos a cobrir o rosto, recusando-se a ver os corpos severamente deformados e olhares vazios na sua direção. O estado alterado demorou horas a passar até que o corpo cedeu à exaustão e perdeu a consciência. Só quando ficou desacordado, a advogada deixou que retirasse os cadáveres da cela e chamaram até um dos outros Ómegas prisioneiros para limpar o local enquanto Nanaba aplicava mais uma injeção ao Alfa inconsciente.

Dormir era uma tortura e permanecer acordado representava viver um pesadelo. Não importava o quanto quisesse salvar os Ómegas das decisões erradas, acabava sempre com sangue nas mãos e as palavras da advogada repetidas uma e outra vez como um mantra que se entranhava na sua consciência. Nas lembranças que alcançavam a sua consciência, sempre acabava por ver os Ómegas aterrorizados por vê-lo e mesmo que não estivesse ninguém na cela, continuava a escutar os gritos deles.

Todos os dias eram iguais e sem poder descansar, sem distinguir os momentos de inconsciência da realidade, sentia-se enlouquecer. Numa das vezes que despertou, estava com várias seringas vazias ao seu lado e apesar de não haver um único cadáver na cela ou qualquer sangue, o que via era todo o oposto.

Manter-se acordado era ver dia após dia o mesmo cenário mórbido e dormir era impossível com os gritos. Nem mesmo cobrindo os ouvidos com a almofada ou com as próprias mãos a situação melhorava. Nada ajudava, apenas mergulhava mais e mais num abismo, onde as dores e sensação de estar constantemente doente não eram as suas maiores preocupações. O que mais o afetava era viver com aquilo que tinha feito, com o que via à sua volta e com as razões que a advogada repetia incessantemente.

Portanto, a visita de Levi quebrou um pouco daqueles fantasmas que o agarravam e puxavam para um buraco em que a maldade e a desesperança imperavam. Depois de tudo o que tinha experienciado naqueles dias, só queria que o seu Ómega o confortasse e por isso, ignorou o ar fragilizado, os ferimentos dele e exigiu dele uma sensação diferente daquela que vivia dia após dia. Mas ele não entendeu isso e a prova disso, foi tê-lo abandonado no dia seguinte.

Entre os gritos que ainda escutava e as imagens irreais que continuava a ter à sua frente, parte dos seus instintos tentavam combater e não se deixar mergulhar no abismo. Esses disseram-lhe que agiu mal e tentavam chamá-lo para a superfície. Tentaram e tentaram…

Depois veio o seu amigo dar-lhe razão e como se isso não fosse suficiente, o próprio pai decidiu aparecer. Ofereceu-lhe uma história que não quis questionar, sobre como a mãe tinha sido levada contra a sua vontade e que Eren estava a ver os inimigos do lado errado.

Graças à sua desorientação, ao sangue e gritos que lhe roubavam a noção da realidade, não colocou em dúvida nada do que escutou. Afinal, tanto o amigo como o pai suportavam as suas ações, compreendiam o que tinha feito e pediam-lhe ajuda para fazer o que era certo.

E por mais terrível que pudesse ser admitir, apenas quando viu Marco, Thomas, Carolina e Riko como prisioneiros que teria que executar, algum senso veio à sua cabeça. Quis salvá-los, realmente quis fazer algo por eles e pensava que assim que se livrasse daquelas seringas que continuavam a dar-lhe, as coisas poderiam voltar ao normal. Mas tão depressa como isso veio à sua cabeça, tudo sumiu com a imagem do seu Ómega ser marcado e marcar outro Alfa.

Era essa a recompensa por tentar dar voz aos instintos que lhe diziam que o lugar dele era ao lado de um… traidor? O Ómega que sobrepunha a Marca de outro sobre a sua? Perdoava alguém que certamente lhe teria feito muito mal com facilidade, mas recusava-o com tanta facilidade?

Arriscou a vida por ele, porquê? Ofereceu-lhe amor e carinho a troco daquele desprezo?

Será que tudo o que lhe tinha acontecido naqueles últimos dias tinha sido um aviso para o que o esperava, se tratasse os Ómegas com mais consideração do que facto mereciam? Quantas decisões erradas tinha visto? Quantos tentou salvar sem sucesso?

Tudo o que recebia era ingratidão e sofrimento.

No fim, o seu Ómega apunhalou-o e os olhos repletos de amargura e ódio foi a última coisa que viu, antes de despedaçar por dentro. A Marca quebrava sem que nada pudesse impedir. E por mais ódio que tinha sentido naquele momento, uma parte… quem sabe uma pequena quebrou com aquele último olhar repleto de lágrimas e tantos sentimentos tão negros como a escuridão que o levou depois.

Algum tempo mais tarde, ainda estava a recuperar a consciência quando reconheceu a voz do pai. De tudo que de errado tinha acontecido, havia no entanto uma certeza. A mãe e os amigos tinham fugido para Maria voluntariamente e não levados à força como toda a história que escutou. Todos lhe mentiam, inclusive o próprio pai e por isso, mesmo antes de abrir totalmente os olhos soube que tinha agarrado o progenitor pelo pescoço e golpeou-o. Saiu da maca mesmo ensanguentado na barriga devido ao punhal que já tinham retirado, mas a ferida ainda não tinha regenerado.

Se soubesse o que Pixis lhe contou posteriormente, provavelmente tê-lo-ia matado na altura.

Contudo, a estadia no hospital durante a recuperação em que por fim, conseguiu tornar bem claro que não deixaria que utilizasse novamente as seringas nele e também a conversa com Pixis ajudaram-no a ver que a sua forma de agir teria que ser diferente. Em troca de um possível acordo, as seringas desapareceriam e com o tempo, recuperaria a confiança que o faria encontrar-se com o pai mais uma vez.

* * *

\- A Carla perguntou por ti.

A voz masculina assustou-o, fazendo com que quase se levantasse do banco em seguida. Estavam na principal praça de Maria e a população aguardava pela chegada da meia-noite para dar as boas-vindas a um novo ano. Pese embora, todas as incertezas a população não podia negar a magia que parecia ter origem no que acontecia nas montanhas há alguns dias.

Uma nova canção percorreu o ar, espalhou-se por cada rua de Maria e caiu juntamente com a primeira neve da época. A voz não voltou a escutar-se, mas os efeitos dela permaneciam como uma proteção invisível que cercava a região e as provas estavam à vista de todos. Há muitos anos que lidavam com infiltrados ou ataques furtivos da Cidade das Trevas, mas essas situações pareciam ter cessado sem razão aparente. Mesmo com algum ceticismo, incertezas e dúvidas, também era certo que alguns acreditavam que uma nova era estava prestes a iniciar.

\- É a primeira vez que está longe da família. – Falou Marco mais tranquilo ao ver o Comandante de Maria, sentar-se ao seu lado. – Mas o Capitão Ackerman conseguiu com que voltasse a sorrir nestes últimos dias e eu não quis ser a razão para que a alegria acabasse.

\- E por que razão isso iria acontecer? – Indagou o Alfa curioso.

\- É também a minha primeira vez longe da família e… daquele a quem chamei de meu Alfa. – Respondeu, vendo várias crianças da Herdade acompanhadas por várias educadoras brincarem em torno de algumas fogueiras acesas e protegidas por alguns Betas. – Acho que se nota que não estou a lidar tão bem com isso e eu não quis que se preocupasse por minha causa.

\- Ainda estás a sentir-te mal por não teres ido acompanhar os teus amigos às montanhas? – Indagou.

\- Sei que se fosse, assim como a Sasha poderia remover a Marca. O pai do Levi tocou nesse assunto, não diretamente mas que seria bom que visitássemos o templo que existe lá. Quem sabe me fosse sentir melhor…

\- E tu não foste porque achaste que te irias sentir pressionado a deixar uma Marca que não tens a certeza de querer apagar? – Questionou e o Ómega olhou surpreendido para o homem ao seu lado que sorriu. – O Jean não sabe mesmo a sorte que tem.

O rapaz com sardas no rosto corou ligeiramente e deixou de olhar para o rosto do Comandante que começou a observar os rostos dos habitantes presentes na praça. Era bom ver como a população começava lentamente a deixar o ar carregado e a ganhar uma nova vontade de seguir em frente.

Ao longe, perto de uma pequena barraca que vendia alguns bolos e doces, viu Carla acompanhada por Kenny que limpava o casaco. Pela discussão que os dois pareciam estar a ter e o estado do casaco cheio de creme, não era difícil deduzir que a Ómega o tivesse sujado de propósito, possivelmente atirando-lhe algum dos bolos que teria comprado.

Sorriu um pouco, diante da cena que via ao longe.

\- Comandante posso perguntar uma coisa?

\- Podes chamar-me, Gabriel. – Falou o outro.

\- Ah…não me sinto muito à vontade com tanta familiaridade e espero que não leve a mal. – Falou um pouco envergonhado. – Mas antes do Levi ir com os pais e os meus amigos para a montanha, lembro que o Capitão Ackerman surpreendeu-se porque não ia com eles, até porque tem família, não é?

\- Sim, a minha mãe mora lá. – Confirmou. – Mas se fosse agora, não saberia ao certo quando iria querer voltar e por isso, quis ficar até que as coisas se acalmassem um pouco mais entre todos.

\- Está sempre a pensar nos outros. – Concluiu o Ómega, olhando para as mãos que tinha sobre os joelhos. – É por isso que também diz ter estado muito ocupado nestes últimos sempre que a Carla queria visitá-lo?

A pergunta apanhou o Alfa desprevenido e ao ver a tensão evidente no rapaz ao seu lado, deduziu que ele esperava ser repreendido. Portanto, deixou que as feromonas falassem por ele, assegurando que não havia qualquer sinal de agressividade vindo dele. Bem, pelo contrário.

\- O que levou a concluir algo assim? Podes responder tranquilo, eu não estou chateado.

\- Bom… - Hesitou. – A Carla sempre falou de si com grande admiração e carinho por isso, pensei que… eu sei que perdeu a sua família há pouco tempo e que pode demorar muito até ter alguém ou talvez até nem pretenda ter família outra vez, mas ao vê-lo agora a olhar para o Capitão Ackerman com ela fez-me pensar que esperaria vê-lo a si com ela e não o Capitão.

\- Eu… sempre considerei a Carla, uma amiga especial e por isso, não foi fácil ver como chegou aqui e nem ver com os meus próprios olhos um Eren que cheguei a ter nos braços nas vezes que me visitou em Maria. – Começou por dizer. – Neste momento, não consigo ver-me com ninguém, mas solidão nunca é boa conselheira e por isso, quem sabe o que o futuro me reserva. – Olhou para novamente na direção de Carla e Kenny que continuava a tentar limpar o casaco. – Sei que ela queria conversar comigo, ouvir e dividir esta dor que carrego comigo, mas ela devia ter uma nova oportunidade de ser feliz com alguém que… há muito tempo perdeu a esperança de encontrar uma pessoa especial.

O Ómega podia ver que aquele Alfa devido às perdas recentes não estava preparado para amar novamente, mas tudo seria mais fácil, se deixasse aquela amiga especial aproximar-se dele e tentar sarar as feridas dele que jamais fechariam por completo e fariam para sempre parte dele.

Contudo, Gabriel abdicava disso para que pudesse ver um amigo que lhe era também muito importante, ser feliz. Assim como Marco que se identificou em parte com a situação, o Comandante não se aproximou da amiga para que ela também não fosse arrastada para a tristeza que existia dentro dele. O jovem entendia a sensação. Aliás, essa tinha sido a motivação para ter aceitado a sugestão para trabalhar na Herdade que lhe oferecia também abrigo e assim, não teria que depender de ninguém.

No fim, Marco conseguia ajudar os outros e ao mesmo tempo, ter um pretexto para não prejudicar a felicidade dos outros com as suas próprias dores. Se bem que lhe parecia ser muito pouco comparado com tudo o que o Comandante de Maria teria que suportar por detrás de cada decisão, gesto assertivo e desde que se tinha sentado ali, acenou e sorriu na direção de vários conhecidos. Muitos deviam querer que fosse conviver com eles e assim distraí-lo da primeira vez em que passaria para um novo ano sem a família ao seu lado. O fardo que ele carregava era bem maior e no entanto, o Alfa escolheu deliberadamente sentar-se ao seu lado e não deixá-lo sozinho com os seus pensamentos negativos.

\- Obrigado. – Murmurou Marco.

O homem ao seu lado sorriu e passou a mão nos cabelos do Ómega com um sorriso por breves instantes.

\- Eu é que agradeço pela companhia.

\- Comandante! Marquito!

Os gritos histéricos chamaram a atenção de ambos e antes que a investigadora viesse ao encontro dos dois, ela atirou-se para cima de Kenny. Este apanhado desprevenido quase caiu com a Beta que decidiu sem qualquer razão, atirar-se para cima das costas dele e ordenar que fosse até Gabriel. O que com certeza, causou uma cena digna de vários olhares e risos, incluindo de Carla que não escondeu como se alegrava de ver a amiga.

\- Pensei que ainda a estariam a interrogar. – Comentou Marco fazendo um ar preocupado ao ver Kenny ameaçar a Beta com uma lâmina, mas em seguida, recebeu um beliscão no braço de Carla.

\- Acho que tendo em conta que é fim de ano, ela também tem o direito de aproveitar a ocasião. – Respondeu o Comandante que riu um pouco com a situação.

* * *

\- Não perderam tempo. – Comentava Ymir com um meio sorriso, olhando para Sasha e Connie que estavam totalmente ruborizados. – Bonita Marca aí no pescoço, Sasha. Isso explica porque não os vimos mais, depois de saírem do templo.

\- Ymir já chega! – Repreendeu Christa.

\- Hei, estou contente por eles. – Disse a Beta defensivamente.

\- E também por ver a nossa Mikasa com melhor aspeto. – Falou Reiner, erguendo um copo na direção da Beta que sorriu ao lado da parceira e respondeu, erguendo também o copo.

\- Temos que agradecer ao meu mano que é o melhor do mundo! – Dizia Isabel, abraçando Levi que sentado um pouco distante de todos, observava com satisfação como felizmente tinha sido capaz de cumprir com o que esperavam dele.

Aprender a lidar com aquelas estranhas características que lhe permitiam ser um Elo, permitia também entre outras coisas, regenerar ferimentos, dar força ao corpo para lutar contra alguma doença e também remover Marcas que de outra forma, teriam que ser sobrepostas por algum outro Alfa.

No caso de Sasha, ela pretendia firmar novamente os laços com Connie que era um Beta, portanto, a melhor forma de o conseguir, seria através de vários dias de meditação na entrada do templo. Se tivesse sorte, se o seu pedido fosse escutado pela magia que ainda existia no local, seria possível remover a Marca. Porém, ela não precisou de passar por esse processo e foi-lhe permitido algo pouco convencional que seria entrar no templo e na companhia de Levi viu como a Marca desaparecia, após um estranho cântico que mais uma vez, afastou qualquer peso que houvesse sobre o seu coração.

Já o caso de Mikasa era diferente. Os médicos deram a visão do seu olho esquerdo como perdida e além disso, a debilidade constante que sentia não permitia que sequer caminhasse por mais de dez minutos sem pedir algum apoio. Contudo, o resultado de adentrar aquele local sagrado e sujeitar-se a algo que não poderia explicar com palavras, devolveu-lhe a vitalidade que julgava perdida e a visão começava a regressar pouco a pouco, através de uma regeneração que podia assemelhar-se ao que acontecia com os Alfas.

Apesar da neve e temperaturas gélidas do exterior, os habitantes da pequena vila de Trost deslocaram-se até uma clareira. Lá fizeram uma imensa fogueira e colocaram pequenos bancos de madeira para que todos pudessem conversar enquanto provavam os doces e bolos preparados por alguns e distribuídos entre os presentes. As bebidas quentes também acompanhavam os alimentos. Um bem necessário para tentarem esquecer um pouco as temperaturas baixas e ao fundo, podia-se ver as luzes dos pequenos centros urbanos de Maria.

Levi não tinha entendido muito bem o propósito de se juntarem todos ali, mas os pais asseguraram que iria gostar da passagem de ano, não só pelo convívio, mas também pelas cores e luzes que iria ver. O rapaz não entendeu muito bem esse comentário, mas encolheu os ombros e concordou em acompanhá-los àquela clareira e observar mais uma vez que não era só entre os amigos de Eren que os Alfas se comportavam de forma bastante diferente, mas também os poucos que havia entre os habitantes mostravam bastante reverência em relação aos Ómegas.

Se não estivesse a presenciar aquele comportamento, provavelmente não acreditaria quando lhe contassem. A poucos metros estavam os seus pais a conversar com alguns conhecidos e por notarem que o filho se sentia pouco à vontade com tanta atenção, deixaram que permanecesse sentado num dos bancos com Isabel ao seu lado.

Sasha também tentou chamá-lo para juntar-se aos outros amigos, mas o jovem de cabelos negros não se sentia totalmente confortável rodeado de pessoas que por um lado o aceitavam, mas por outro, olhavam-no com algumas questões silenciadas sobre um assunto do qual não queria falar. Principalmente Christa parecia observá-lo com uma certa vontade de manter distâncias, embora isso tenha melhorado um pouco depois de ver que Sasha e Mikasa estavam melhores, mas ainda assim não trocaram uma só palavra. O rapaz não queria ser um elemento estranho no círculo de amigos e ficava satisfeito apenas por vê-los de longe.

\- Podiam mostrar um pouco mais de gratidão contigo. – Murmurou Isabel, acenando a Farlan que voltava com as duas bebidas quentes que a rapariga tinha pedido.

\- Não importa, Isabel. – Respondeu Levi. – Fico contente que estejam bem e juntos. – Viu Farlan entregar um copo à rapariga de cabelos ruivos e em seguida, estendeu o outro na sua direção. – Para mim? Pensei que tinhas ido buscar para ti.

\- Por agora, estou satisfeito. – Respondeu com um sorriso. – Não é álcool. É chocolate quente.

\- Chocolate quente. – Murmurou o rapaz curioso e pegou no copo. – Obrigado.

\- Hum, acho que vou ver que bolos é que ainda há. – Disse Isabel, piscando o olho a Farlan que não teve tempo que chamar a amiga de volta.

O Alfa permaneceu de pé perto do banco à medida que Levi provava o chocolate quente e assim que sentiu o gosto, sorriu.

\- É bom… - Murmurou.

\- Ainda bem que gostaste. – Falou, coçando a cabeça. – Escuta Levi… eu…

\- Não precisas de te sentir culpado porque não conseguiste levar-me naquele dia. – Cortou o Ómega, olhando para o conteúdo da caneca nas suas mãos. – Salvaste a Isabel e ela está feliz. – Olhou para o Alfa. – Obrigado.

O outro abaixou-se com uma expressão ainda culpada e mantendo-se com um joelho apoiado na neve, olhava para o Ómega que o observava confuso.

\- Eu devia ter sido capaz de levar-te a ti também. Eu e a Isabel tentámos voltar, eu tentei procurar, mas nunca mais…

\- Farlan, não estou a culpar-te por nada. Pelo contrário. – Falou o Ómega e suspirou. – Senta-te aqui. Ter-te aí quase ajoelhado, é mais incómodo do que pensava.

O Alfa obedeceu, mantendo alguma distância.

\- Estavas ali sem ninguém saber, não é? – Indagou Levi.

\- Eu nasci aqui nestas montanhas, Levi. – Falou o Alfa. – Habituei-me ao respeito com que todos eram tratados, principalmente os Ómegas e por isso, tive um choque quando desci para as cidades e descobri que existia um local que é chamado de Herdade.

\- Os meus pais já me falaram desse lugar. É conhecido por acolher aqueles que procuram refúgio em Maria e estão num estado tão… frágil e traumatizado que aquele local prepara-os para uma nova vida.

\- Eu não fazia ideia de que essas coisas existiam. – Admitiu. – Que as pessoas eram capazes de atos de tanta maldade ao ponto de ver o desespero, o pânico que testemunhei vezes sem conta. Portanto, sim… consegui infiltrar-me entre os soldados e dediquei-me a tentar ajudar todos os que pudesse. Como não podia chamar a atenção, normalmente dedicava-me a explorar outros sítios não previstos nas missões gerais e foi assim que te encontrei a ti e à Isabel.

\- Arriscaste bastante ao entrar num local daqueles. – Comentou o Ómega, bebendo mais um pouco do chocolate quente. – Podias ter sido facilmente descoberto.

\- Já disse que foram as feromonas… as tuas feromonas que chamaram a minha atenção. – Falou um pouco corado. – Embora, não estivesses exposto como os outros Ómegas que serviam no bar ou atuavam no palco e nas mesas dos clientes…

\- Sim, serviam-se das feromonas para atrair clientela. – Concluiu Levi. – Mesmo assim, preferiam os Ómegas do sexo feminino e por isso, teria que permanecer nos bastidores e isso também me dava a desculpa ideal para cuidar da Isabel que na altura, estava bastante doente. Quando apareceste lá de repente, quase te cravei um garfo nos olhos.

Farlan riu.

\- Sempre bom a receber as pessoas.

Levi sorriu um pouco, abanando a cabeça.

\- Não tens juízo, Alfa idiota.

\- Talvez, mas consegui que confiasses em mim e apesar de…

O Ómega levantou-se e entregou à caneca ainda com um pouco de chocolate quente ao outro que olhava para ele confuso. Isso até corar bastante ao ver o rapaz colocar as mãos sobre os seus ombros para ficarem olhos nos olhos.

\- Não me importa se te fizeste passar por um Beta, sei que era mais seguro e mais importante do que isso, salvaste a Isabel. Ela está bem e feliz, portanto, a única coisa que vais ouvir de mim é um obrigado. – Afastou-se, permanecendo na frente do Alfa. – Além disso… - O sorriso desvaneceu. – Já tenho outras coisas que me tiram a vontade de sorrir, não quero guardar mais qualquer tipo de rancor, sobretudo se for por ti que não fizeste nada de errado. – Fez uma pequena pausa e apontou para o chocolate quente. – Bebe um pouco de algo doce para tirar essas ideias amargas da cabeça. Estou contente por te ter encontrado novamente, por isso não me faças ficar mal disposto e ter vontade de te ameaçar com um garfo outra vez. – Olhou na direção para onde tinha ido a Ómega de cabelos ruivos. – Vou procurar a Isabel e já trago bolos para dividirmos entre os três.

Farlan sorriu ao vê-lo distanciar-se e bebeu um pouco do chocolate quente.

"_Diria que continua como o conheci. Preocupado em que os outros não tenham maus sentimentos dentro deles e felizmente, sei que não me guarda qualquer rancor. O que me deixa aliviado… e se quer passar uma borracha no assunto, então farei isso mesmo. Até porque o que gostava de mudar é a tristeza que vejo nas ocasiões em que sei que está a pensar no tal Eren de que ouvi falar. Esse que se atreveu a magoar alguém como o Levi…_", bebeu mais um pouco e então, corou ao sentir o gosto das feromonas na caneca, "_Ele continua sem saber o que estas feromonas fazem comigo. Parece que não consigo falar com ele como faço normalmente com os outros_".

\- Ó meu Deus, o que estou a ver? – Perguntou Isabel que chegava na frente de Levi que vinha um pouco mais atrás com bolos nas mãos. – É a caneca do Levi? Estão a partilhar um beijo indireto?

\- Do que raio estás a falar, Isabel? – Farlan tentou atirar-lhe um pouco de neve, mas falhou e viu a rapariga mostrar-lhe a língua.

\- O que estão a fazer? – Perguntou Levi, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Pensava que agora discutiam menos.

\- Se as pessoas soubessem comportar-se de acordo com a sua idade. – Comentou Farlan.

\- Claro, na idade em que basta ficarem um pouco sozinhos e já há um clima de… - A neve desta vez, acertou-lhe na cara.

\- Farlan!

Levi pousou os bolos que trazia numa caixa sobre o banco e bateu na testa de cada um que tentavam enfiar neve na cara um do outro.

\- Hei! – Reclamaram os dois.

\- Não teria que bater se os dois não se comportassem como crianças. – Falou Levi que então lembrou-se que sem pensar duas vezes, bateu também em Farlan… não um Beta, mas…

\- Acho que de certa forma, senti falta disto. – Riu o Alfa, tranquilizando o Ómega de cabelos negros que abanou a cabeça, enquanto ouvia Isabel concordar.

Christa olhava para a interação entre os três e refletia sobre o que os amigos lhe tinham dito acerca daquele Ómega. Num primeiro momento, Christa só conseguia guardar ressentimento por alguém que abandonou o seu melhor amigo e trocou-o por outro Alfa. Só podia vê-lo dessa forma e embora, até fosse conhecida por ser bastante agradável com as pessoas em geral, teria que admitir que tratou Levi sempre bastante distanciamento e sem esconder que não gostava dele.

A raiva, as primeiras impressões negativas que teve ao ouvir a história pela primeira vez fez com que colocasse uma barreira entre ela e o rapaz que entre os poucos gestos de carinho que demonstrava entre os amigos, guardava também uma expressão mais sombria. Por muito que quisesse demonstrar que as suas decisões eram finais e que agiria de acordo com elas, havia dor. Essa que era sempre mais evidente quando inevitavelmente escutava alguma referência a Eren.

A loira ainda não podia aceitar o que tinha acontecido e precisava falar com o amigo, escutar uma outra versão da história. Porém, fechar os olhos aos atos do Ómega seria igualmente errado. Pese embora, as situações terríveis em que os amigos estiveram nomeadamente Sasha, ele conseguiu socorrê-la, quando estava a mergulhar num estado irreversível. Os traumas pelos quais passou, o pesadelo, a dor, a Marca indesejada de outro, a gravidez e perda de um filho que caso tivesse sobrevivido ela iria criar… a amiga viu todas as razões para cair no abismo e abandonar a vontade de viver. Segundo Connie, nem sequer suportava ver um Alfa por perto sem entrar em pânico e histerismo que só acabava, quando se isolava no quarto. Ver a amiga, um exemplo vivo de alegria, energia e vontade de viver passar por algo que a destroçou e podia ter matado, fez com que tivesse reconhecer algo.

Ele fez alguma coisa. Fossem palavras, gestos… ele deu-lhe força para lutar, não desistir e era uma das razões para que Sasha estivesse com um sorriso tímido no rosto de mãos dadas com o companheiro e no meio de amigos.

O mesmo acontecia com Mikasa, a quem os médicos não davam prognósticos animadores. O traumatismo craniano podia limitar para o resto da vida os seus movimentos e deixá-la dependente dos outros. Isto partindo do princípio que despertasse da inconsciência em que estava mergulhada. Contra tudo isso, despertou alegando ter ouvido uma voz chamá-la.

Contudo, falar era difícil, a visão do olho esquerdo estava perdida e tarefas tão simples como abotoar alguns botões eram impossíveis. O estado fragilizado que a loira viu com os próprios olhos transformou-se depois de ter estado no templo com Levi.

A visão regressava, falar não era um problema e a vitalidade de antes, assim como a visão regressava perante os olhos de todos. Ela ia ficar bem e era mais uma vez, graças ao Ómega a quem nem sequer cumprimentava se o visse. Ele também parecia não demonstrar muito apreço por ela e diante disso, Annie chegou a comentar que seriam alguns ciúmes de uma relação mal resolvida com Eren. Num primeiro momento, a Ómega de cabelos dourados descartou essa hipótese, considerando aquilo como um ódio mútuo, mas através dos amigos recém-chegados a Maria escutou também que nem eles, nem ninguém era verdadeiramente consciente de tudo o que aquele Ómega teria sofrido. Não só por ter nascido e sido criado na Cidade das Trevas, mas também por tudo o que passou nas mãos do Comandante Smith. Ele cresceu e estava habituado à maldade e crueldade, mas ainda assim…

"_Tem luz. Manteve a luz dentro dele e não para o seu próprio conforto, mas para transmiti-la aos outros_". Essas tinham sido as palavras de Sasha que não escondia o carinho por Levi.

\- Volto já. – Falou Christa, deixando a sua bebida quente nas mãos de Ymir.

\- Onde vais? – Perguntou a parceira. – Não te aproximes do casanova, Christa!

A loira revirou os olhos e manteve os passos firmes até ao grupo que conversava e Isabel foi a primeira a olhar na direção dela. Logo notou as feromonas de proteção relativamente a Levi que como estava de costas, teve que virar-se para encontrar a razão para a mudança de postura da Ómega de cabelos ruivos.

\- Podemos falar, Levi?

Era inesperado, mas o jovem de olhos diferentes concordou em acompanhar a loira, depois de pedir a Isabel que se acalmasse, pois só iriam conversar. Caminharam por poucos minutos e pararam, vendo ao longe os festejos continuarem.

\- Gostava de agradecer-te pelo que fizeste pelos meus amigos.

A loira tomava a iniciativa de falar, visto que pararam diante um do outro em silêncio e até onde podia avaliar, o outro não parecia ter muitas aptidões sociais ou então dirigia aquele tipo de olhar a qualquer pessoa.

\- Já recebi agradecimentos suficientes, não precisavas de chamar-me à parte para isto. – Retrucou com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco.

\- Não tenho tido a melhor consideração por ti. – Afirmou. – Que fique claro que apesar de agradecer do fundo do coração o que fizeste, ainda preciso ver e falar com o Eren. Quero escutar da boca dele o que aconteceu e não somente as outras versões que me chegam.

\- Faz o que achares melhor. – Respondeu.

"_Basta que diga o nome dele e é evidente o quanto lhe dói tocar no assunto…_", concluiu a loira. Ela queria também fazer outras perguntas e tentar entender um pouco mais da perspetiva daquele Ómega, que ao mesmo tempo que demonstrava uma força incrível, também tinha algo que o fragilizava bastante.

\- Amavas esse Alfa que te marcou?

Os olhos bicolores do jovem encontraram os dela, um pouco pasmos com a pergunta.

\- Não.

\- Tem que haver uma razão para aceitares essa Marca. – Falou com convicção. – Vejo o quanto te afeta, cada vez que falo o nome do Eren. Vejo mágoa, vejo dor provocada por sentimentos que um dia foram bastante diferentes. Independentemente do que possa ter acontecido, eu só queria entender por que razão o trocaste por esse Alfa que te marcou.

\- A Marca que tenho... – Ergueu ligeiramente a mão para ver o pulso. – Vem de alguém que em tempos fez-me muito mal, mas que contra tudo o que seria expectável, sacrificou a vida dele por mim. Isso não muda o que fez no passado, mas nem mesmo ele merecia morrer com ódio da minha parte. Senti que mais do que eu, ele precisava de perdão e eu dei-lhe… - Olhou para a loira. – E ele deu-me a força, uma forma de abrir caminho na Cidade das Trevas e mudar a vida de tantos outros que pensam que estão condenados a morrer lá. Portanto, sim deixei que me marcasse e marquei-o de volta para que soubesse que o meu perdão era real e que estava a agradecer-lhe pelo poder que me deu.

\- Eu…

\- Não esperavas que fosse sincero, eu sei. – Cortou. – Mas vejo o quanto te importas com… o teu amigo e por isso, acho que merecias saber a verdade. Saber a razão pela qual não me arrependo do que fiz.

\- Consigo entender-te um pouco melhor, mas confesso que não sei se seria capaz de perdoar alguém que me fez tanto mal. – Admitiu. – Nunca mais voltei a falar com os meus pais, depois de ter saído de casa e deixado tudo para trás. Eles não aceitavam que eu não iria ser como tantos outros Ómegas e muito menos que encontrei a minha parceira numa Beta e não num Alfa.

\- O rancor pesa e eu não quis manter aquele que tinha pelo Mário. Acho que a certa altura, entendemos que certos rancores não valem a pena e então, perdoas… não porque a pessoa mereça, mas porque tanto tu como a outra pessoa precisam desse alívio. – Falou.

\- Seguindo essas palavras, achas que…?

\- Não sei. – Respondeu Levi. – Mas não irei anular esta Marca, portanto, não deixarei ninguém fazer o mesmo outra vez.

\- Mas sabes que essa Marca que tens não é o que realmente significa ser marcado por alguém. Fizeste-o por perdão, por compaixão e também para obter poder, mas a Marca significa um ato de amor que te liga a outra pessoa para o resto da tua vida.

\- Eu disse que não sei se algum dia serei capaz de o perdoar, mas não quero sentir esses sentimentos de novo nem por ele, nem por ninguém. – Deixou cair uma lágrima. – Não imaginas o quanto é destrutivo por dentro e como é difícil seguir em frente… nunca mais quero passar por isto. Nunca mais quero dar a ninguém o poder de me quebrar por dentro. É como se estivesse estragado por dentro.

Christa avançou alguns passos e abraçou o outro Ómega. Ela acreditava que o melhor amigo também não estaria bem, mas teria que reconhecer que Levi não merecia ter tão pouca consideração da parte dela. Era óbvio que estava em sofrimento e embora ainda quisesse desvendar parte daquela história, não queria que aquele rapaz continuasse a sentir-se daquela forma, nem que desistisse de amar. Queria de alguma forma provar-lhe que valia a pena, mas antes do que isso, queria que ele sentisse a vontade de perdoar o melhor amigo. Tudo teria que começar por aí. Por mais distantes que estivessem, ela ainda acreditava que os dois deviam estar juntos. Não só pelas longas conversas que teve com Eren, mas também porque via o quanto aquele Ómega queria esconder e negar, mas tinha um sentimento que em vez de lhe trazer alegria, estava de facto a destroçá-lo por dentro.

Portanto, ainda não sabia como, mas tentaria criar uma nova oportunidade para os dois. Agarrava-se à esperança de que o sentimento que nutriam um pelo outro ajudasse a resolver as coisas.

Contudo para começar, chamou Levi para o meio dos amigos e assim que regressaram para o meio do convívio, também Farlan e Isabel sentando-se cada um ao lado do rapaz juntaram-se ao grupo.

\- Só por curiosidade. – Falou Reiner, olhando para Levi e baixou o tom de voz para que alguém fora do grupo não escutasse. – Como é que ninguém está aqui a venerar-te?

\- Venerar-me? – Indagou o Ómega confuso.

\- Ele quer dizer que tendo em conta toda a história mística destas montanhas e como te consideram quase um príncipe, como é que ninguém te dá atenção estando aqui. – Elaborou Ymir.

\- Eles pensam que está alguém no templo. – Esclareceu Farlan. – Essa é a versão que foi transmitida aos habitantes. Poucos sabem que na verdade, o templo está vazio, embora continue a ostentar o mesmo poder sagrado.

\- Então, não precisas ficar aqui? – Perguntou Mikasa curiosa.

\- Não. – Respondeu Levi. – Inicialmente, também pensei que fosse um problema, mas dizem que desde que volte aqui algumas vezes, ninguém tem que saber que o templo está vazio.

\- Pensei que irias preferir a vida pacata daqui. – Comentou Bertholdt.

\- A vida de isolamento e esperar que outros lutem, quando tudo o que posso fazer é transmitir-lhes força não é bem o meu ideal de vida. – Respondeu. – Prefiro estar ao lado deles.

\- Isso quer dizer que te estás a pensar em unir-te à força militar de Maria? – Perguntou Annie surpresa.

\- Sim, quero entrar na Tropa de Exploração. – Afirmou com convicção e tanto Reiner como Farlan se engasgaram com as respetivas bebidas.

\- Estás… a falar a sério? – Perguntou Bertholdt pasmo.

\- Uau, esta não esperava. – Comentou Ymir.

\- Estás a brincar, certo? – Indagou Connie um pouco cético.

\- E por que razão estaria a contar uma piada? – Indagou Levi.

\- São poucos os Ómegas que entram no ramo militar, mesmo aqui em Maria. – Apontou Reiner. – Ouve baixinho… - Viu o olhar homicida. – Levi, escuta… é bom ter ambições, mas um Ómega na Tropa de Exploração? Eu estou a tentar entrar desde que me mudei para cá e ainda nem os testes consegui alcançar.

\- É um ramo militar bastante arriscado. Entrar é muito difícil. – Acrescentou Farlan e logo recebeu um beliscão de Isabel.

\- Só estás a dizer isso porque é um Ómega!

\- Exato! – Concordou Christa indignada. – Se ele fosse um Alfa estariam a esbanjar testosterona e a competir sobre quem entraria lá primeiro!

\- Isso mesmo, tens o meu apoio Levi! – Disse Sasha.

\- O meu também. – Admitiu Bertholdt.

\- Berth? – Falou Reiner surpreendido e o Ómega virou o rosto.

\- Nunca pensei, Reiner. Estás a tentar dizer que ele não é capaz só por ser Ómega.

\- Hei, não quis dizer... – Disse, tentando acariciar o rosto do parceiro que se distanciou e foi-se sentar ao lado de Christa que o abraçou, juntamente com Isabel que mostraram a língua aos Alfas.

\- Isso mesmo, Berth. Não dês ouvidos a esses idiotas. – Concordava Isabel.

Mikasa, Annie e Ymir riram com a reação dos Ómegas.

\- Uma palavra contra, Connie e também me junto a eles. – Sasha cruzou os braços e o parceiro murmurou:

\- Eu não digo nada.

\- Muito animados por aqui, pelo que vejo. – Comentou Axel aproximando-se com a esposa ao seu lado.

\- Os Alfas estão em minoria. – Disse Mikasa divertida.

\- Ah sim? – Perguntou Axel. – Posso ajudar?

\- Queres concordar com eles e dizer que os Ómegas não têm hipóteses de entrar na Tropa de Exploração? – Indagou Levi e logo Layla arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou na direção do parceiro.

\- Eu junto-me à maioria. – Brincou Axel. – Onde está o grupo de apoiantes dos Ómegas?

\- Aqui! – Disseram Christa e Isabel com a mão no ar.

Layla olhou para Reiner e Farlan e sorriu de lado.

\- Um dia destes apanham um susto, meninos. – Comentou e os dois trocaram olhares confusos à medida que a mulher se sentava ao lado do filho e o abraçava, beijando os cabelos negros e fazendo com que corasse um pouco. – Assim que estiveres entre os melhores militares de Maria, dá-lhes uma lição por mim. – Murmurou baixinho e o rapaz assentiu e ambos riram um pouco.

Repentinamente o som do fogo-de-artifício chamou a atenção de todos. De vários pontos diferentes de Maria, vários focos diferentes rasgavam os céus e explodiam num espetáculo de cores e formas que adornavam os céus.

Mais uma vez Levi ficou sem palavras diante do cenário que se formava diante dos seus olhos. Recordava que todos os anos, durante a passagem de ano recordava alguns sons que associava a pequenas explosões. Essa era a única indicação de que estava a iniciar um novo ano, mas nunca imaginou que quando se encolhia com o som na cave onde ficava fechado, na realidade à superfície estivesse a acontecer aquilo que agora podia ver. Nunca imaginou que algo tão bonito como aquilo ocorresse enquanto se escondia num canto da Cidade das Trevas.

* * *

Era diferente, bem mais intenso e proibido. O ingrediente final não atuava como um aviso, mas sim como um afrodisíaco poderoso entre os dois. Esquecem-se tabus e o mundo exterior, quando as bocas se tocam mais uma vez e as línguas lutam por dominância. Um deles cede e o outro é invadido por uma sensação de poder incomparável, pois está a controlar outro como ele.

Respiram as feromonas um do outro nas poucas pausas que lhes permite recolher oxigénio e as mãos de um deles percorrem o corpo à sua frente com devoção. Esperou tanto, desesperou pela possibilidade de nunca acontecer, mas agora estava ao seu alcance.

Os olhos de ambos encontraram-se e havia uma pergunta no ar, um passo sem retorno.

* * *

**Flashback**

Havia cacos de vidro no chão e o Alfa de cabelos loiros, tinha uma mão no rosto ensanguentada que cobria os olhos. Numa visão rara e pouco comum, ele tremia e transpirava. Outro pesadelo. Outra memória excessivamente presente e real. Não podia dormir e nada do que tomasse entre calmantes ou até mesmo o álcool amenizava a sensação que se entranhou nele.

Desde daquele episódio no coliseu que não se reconhecia entre as crises de pânico e não suportava ver-se a si mesmo tão desgraçado e afetado por elas, principalmente se existisse uma testemunha disso. Uma pessoa que sempre o viu como fonte de força e invulnerabilidade.

Era impossível esconder a vergonha cada vez que encontrava os olhos preocupados do outro Alfa. Este que contra tudo o que esperava, manteve-se ao seu lado e ajudou inclusive a esconder o seu estado vulnerável dos outros. Levou-o para casa, afastava os curiosos e dava-lhe o necessário para que recuperasse, mas ainda assim não parecia ser o suficiente.

\- Queres que tente encontrar outros calmantes? – Perguntou.

Os olhos azuis ergueram-se até encontrar mais uma vez, as feições angustiadas do outro Alfa.

\- Não vai funcionar.

\- Não podes dizer sem experimentar primeiro. – Tentou argumentar e procurou nas gavetas da mesinha de cabeceira, a caixa de primeiros-socorros que deixou por perto para o caso de ser necessária. Abriu-a e retirou uma compressa. – Deixa-me limpar a mão. Deves ter cortado quando partiste o copo. – Ao ver que o outro não negava o gesto, começou a limpar o corte.

\- Deves achar-me patético…

\- Nunca acharia uma coisa dessas. – Retrucou Mike calmamente.

\- O Zackley deve precisar de ti. Estás a perder tempo comigo.

\- Tenho permissão para ajudar no que for necessário para levar-te de volta para o comando do exército. – Replicou.

\- O cenário é cada vez menos provável e ambos sabemos disso. – Afirmou. – Como é que podes ficar aqui ao meu lado depois de ver-me assim, Mike?

O outro Alfa não respondia, continuando a limpar o sangue do corte e em seguida, passou um pouco de desinfetante antes de colocar um pequeno penso sobre a ferida. Por um lado, não queria falar a coisa errada, mas por outro questionava-se durante quanto tempo poderia manter oculto a razão da sua presença naquela casa. Custava-lhe ver o alvo de tanta admiração, naquele estado tão afetado e gostava de poder mudar aquela situação. Só que começava a sentir-se de mãos atadas e não queria pensar na hipótese de estar a entrar num ponto sem retorno.

Se assim fosse, nunca mais encontraria novamente aquele com quem se preocupava. Ele estava a perder-se em devaneios, depressões e delírios. O rumo, a consciência, a capacidade de racionalizar, a mente brilhante estava oculta por baixo de tudo aquilo e se por acaso não conseguisse recuperar-se, Mike sabia o que iria acontecer.

Pela importância que teve, Zackley podia não permitir que o matassem, mas seria internado em alguma ala psiquiátrica e isolado até ao fim dos seus dias. Era uma possibilidade sobre a mesa e por isso, temeu que pudesse estar a viver os últimos momentos perto dele.

\- Mike?

Irvin procurava entender o porquê do silêncio sepulcral e em seguida, a súbita aproximação do amigo. Bem mais do que seria o normal e ao ponto de estarem olhos nos olhos sem trocar uma só palavra e escutando apenas o respirar um pouco mais alterado de ambos. Pelas feromonas também não detetava nada que fosse agressivo, mas rapidamente outra hipótese colocou-se na sua cabeça.

\- Esta é a razão para nunca te considerar alguém patético ou digno de pena. – Murmurou e podia sentir não só as palavras, como o hálito quente contra os seus lábios. – Nunca te deixaria sozinho. Prometi-te lealdade e é isso que sempre receberás da minha parte.

Tudo passava a fazer sentido e se dúvidas ainda existissem, podia notar pelas feromonas que passou a existir receio. A ideia de que reagisse mal e pela lei, pelo que consideravam certo, a lógica… muita coisa diria que era errado arrepiar-se com aquelas palavras, com a convicção e talvez por ser tão errado, tão surreal… acabou com a distância entre eles e beijou-o.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

\- Irvin… - Sussurrou.

\- Não vou deixar que… - Interrompeu-o com um beijo, antes de dizer:

\- Nunca te pediria isso, mas eu quero submeter-me. – Falou, arranhando o peito do outro Alfa. – Quero saber o que se sente… se for contigo, quero saber.

Ver alguém em quem reconhecia força, pedir para ser submetido dava-lhe uma sensação de poder diferente, mas que não lhe desagradava. Pelo contrário, chegava inclusive a ser excitante saber que o podia fazer.

Entretanto, apesar das ordens para permanecer no quarto e de não lhe ser autorizado aproximar-se do quarto do Comandante, Armin ao ver as horas e tendo em conta o dia que era, pensou que pelo menos pudesse sugerir que fossem até ao jardim para que vissem o fogo-de-artificio.

Por via das dúvidas, levava duas chávenas de café para desviar a atenção dos Alfas para aquele gesto, antes de dar a sugestão. Porém, quando estava a poucos passos do quarto ouviu algo estranho. As vozes dos dois, mas…

"_Gemidos?_", gelou por completo, pensando que estaria outro Ómega no quarto que não ele, mas as feromonas que havia no ar não indicavam isso e sim, apenas dois Alfas… isso fez com que deixasse cair a bandeja no chão com as chávenas com café, ao mesmo tempo que no exterior soavam os primeiros fogos-de-artificio.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo e uma ótima passagem de ano para todos!_


	44. Novos Começos (1º Parte)

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X-**

* * *

**Novos começos (1º parte)**

Conversar com o Pixis antes de entrar para o exército, abriu algumas portas e proporcionou inclusive um encontro com Zackley acerca das condições para que aceitasse a proposta. Entre as cláusulas exigia a eliminação total da administração de drogas nele ou a ingestão das mesmas na forma de comprimidos ou outros métodos. Comprometeu-se, no entanto, a não interferir ou referir nada a respeito se a situação acontecesse com outras pessoas.

Pese embora a exigência e aprovação da mesma por Zackley, Eren sabia que não podia dar-se ao luxo de confiar cegamente nas palavras trocadas. Portanto, tendo em conta que ficaria em regime militar e sem possibilidade de regressar a casa durante bastante tempo, pediu que fosse colocado em instalações que além do quarto e casa de banho, também possuísse uma pequena cozinha. Recusava-se a comer no refeitório geral e dispensou também que qualquer Ómega ficasse atribuído com essa tarefa. Ele assegurou que se ocuparia disso sem a ajuda de ninguém.

Quanto à residência no exterior, a que tinha em Rose ao lado da casa do Comandante Smith vendeu-a com grande parte do conteúdo, recolhendo pouco mais do que os pertences pessoais como roupas, fotografias e pouco mais. Esses objetos ficaram na casa de Jean a título temporário, visto que tencionava encontrar outra casa assim que estivesse dispensado do treino militar intensivo que duraria vários meses ou até anos, conforme as suas aptidões. Se meses fossem suficientes para adquirir todas as capacidades inerentes a um soldado da polícia militar, então embora não estivesse dispensado dos treinos, o número de horas seria reduzido e poderia então, deixar as instalações militares e regressar somente para os treinos ou convocatórias.

\- Jaeger antes de saíres, preciso que vejas se não tenho nada de grave.

Contudo, Eren além dos treinos também teria que conciliar essas horas com o atendimento médico. Como não era segredo para ninguém que não era bem-vindo à base militar, muitas vezes esperavam pela hora que estivesse a fechar o consultório para aparecer.

\- Senta-te aí. – Apontou para a maca, vendo que o Alfa que acabava de entrar, protegia o pulso esquerdo.

\- Ouvi dizer que ainda vais ter mais treino durante a noite.

O moreno de olhos verdes acercou-se à maca e começou a observar o pulso.

\- Tenho que mover o pulso para tentar avaliar a extensão dos danos. – Falou, movendo ligeiramente o pulso e viu uma expressão de dor. – Hum, parece ser só uma entorse. No entanto, se quiseres confirmar se não é nada mais grave, posso deixar indicação para que te façam um Raio-X e depois serás visto por um médico.

O outro Alfa, assim como tantos outros, não esperava um comportamento puramente profissional da parte daquele, a quem todos faziam de tudo para que desistisse e deixá-lo de parte. Chegava a ser frustrante como nada parecia provocá-lo para uma reação mais impensada, se bem que teriam que admitir que ter um enfermeiro por perto, fazia com que não tivessem que consultar o outro Beta que havia. Um senhor de idade avançada que fazia as consultas estenderem-se por demasiado tempo. Em sentido contrário, Eren era sempre mais rápido e prático.

Portanto, se pudessem evitar perder tempo com o médico era ótimo. Até porque devido aos ataques na época de Natal, o número desses profissionais desceu a pique com o número de mortos. Consequentemente, as ordens eram no sentido de não desperdiçar e também preservar os recursos.

\- Tenho mesmo que ir ver o médico que está com o pé na cova?

\- Isso ou coloco uma ligadura, fazes algum gelo durante um máximo de dois dias e se não for nada de grave estarás como novo. – Respondeu o moreno. – A regeneração pode até adiantar as coisas e quem sabe, já estejas melhor amanhã ao fim do dia. Desde que não forces o pulso.

\- Ok, vou pela tua solução.

\- À tua responsabilidade. – Avisou Eren, afastando-se para pegar num pequeno livro com uma caneta, abrindo-o na frente do outro. – Preciso que assines.

\- Sim, já sei… - Murmurou, assinando a folha que dispensava o jovem enfermeiro de responsabilidades, se algo corresse mal. – Sempre preocupado com a tua reputação, mas tens razão, o velho tentaria culpar-te.

Eren recolheu o caderno e colocou-o sobre a secretária.

\- Vou passar uma pomada anti-inflamatória primeiro e daqui a dez minutos, penso já estar tudo terminado a menos que eu tenha mais alguma visita a esta hora.

\- Ah… acho que não. – Respondeu o outro que de certa forma, por vezes não queria admitir mas sentia-se um pouco mal da forma como abusavam da boa vontade do colega que jamais se recusava a atendê-los por muito tarde que fosse.

No fim da consulta, murmurou um até amanhã ao que Eren também respondeu, antes de arrumar as coisas, desligar as luzes e sair até quarto para mudar de roupa e preparar-se para o treino extra. Vários colegas que passassem pelos corredores principais que mostravam o espaço exterior, podiam vê-lo a correr à noite depois de mais alguma ordem absurda.

Contudo, o jovem Alfa cumpria sem protestar e a grande maioria dos colegas que aquela hora já relaxava do dia de treinos, chegavam a rir e trocar vários comentários jocosos. Eles também esperavam que o morenos de olhos verdes acabasse por desistir, visto que era evidente que não recebia o mesmo tratamento que os restantes.

Algumas semanas mais tarde, apesar de bastante cansado, ao contrário do que esperavam continuava firme nas suas ambições. Era uma sexta-feira à noite e aproveitava para organizar o quarto, quando ouviu duas batidas na porta.

\- Entre. – Falou, sentando na frente de uma secretária e numa posição lateral relativamente à porta em que viu de soslaio, uma Ómega entrar. A jovem devia rondar a idade dele, tinha longos cabelos castanhos e ondulados, olhos verdes numa tonalidade bem escura do que a dele, lábios pintados com um rosa pouco discreto. Levava um vestido de lã bastante curto com mangas longas, mas caído pelos ombros e calçava umas botas de salto pretas.

\- Ora, ora. Um Alfa tão jovem é quase uma surpresa. – Sorriu. – Boa noite, docinho.

\- Boa noite. – Respondeu. – Não me lembro de ter chamado ninguém.

\- E eu não me lembro de ter alguém tão jovem numa área reservada a capitães, comandantes e afins. – Respondeu, fechando a porta atrás dela.

\- Há outros Alfas da minha idade ou até mais novos que devem procurar este tipo de…

\- Ora, esses outros Alfas não estão nesta ala, docinho. – Falou com um sorriso, mas mantendo a distância apesar das feromonas bem submissas. – Eu não sirvo qualquer soldado. Sou uma acompanhante de luxo, por isso é que falei nas hierarquias e na tua idade.

\- De luxo ou não, eu não estou interessado. – Suspirou, passando a mão no cabelo.

\- Tens a certeza? – Perguntou com uma voz provocante. – Faço tudo o que quiseres. Vê-se que estás bastante cansado. Se quiseres só uma massagem, ficamos por aí. Posso também… - Lambeu os próprios lábios. – Fazer com que esqueças o teu nome, apenas com a minha boca.

Observou-a em silêncio.

Preparava-se para dispensar a presença dela. Já tinha escutado rumores de que havia Ómegas que apareciam sobretudo nos fins-de-semana para prestar esses serviços, mas desde que tinha chegado, nunca ninguém bateu à porta. Supôs que não o incluíssem, mas pelos vistos enganou-se.

Se pesasse na balança todas as horas de treino excessivas, assim como o trabalho a prestar cuidados de saúde concluía que o descanso ou momentos para relaxar eram bastante reduzidos. A médio e longo prazo podia desencadear algum comportamento mais impulsivo e não devia arriscar. Afinal, estavam à espera do mínimo deslize para retirá-lo da vida militar.

Aquela seria uma boa distração e por isso, assim que lhe deu permissão para que viesse até ele e viu nos olhos da Ómega a vontade em agradar, deduziu que podia também aproveitar para fazer algumas perguntas. Para o que pretendia, qualquer contacto podia mostrar-se útil se tivesse as informações que procurava.

Assim deixou que demonstrasse o quanto aquelas palavras eram reais. Entre as pernas dele, levou o tempo necessário para que se esquecesse de tudo durante aqueles minutos, que se estenderam mais do que a Ómega esperava. Sendo um cliente mais jovem do que estava habituada, supôs erradamente que estivesse de joelhos pouco tempo, já que podia ver o stress e cansaço evidentes. Porém, o moreno não desapontou e fez com que se dedicasse bastante para ser do agrado dele.

No fim, Eren regularizava a respiração e com o rosto um pouco ruborizado, viu a Ómega lamber os lábios ainda de joelhos à sua frente a acariciar as coxas dele.

\- Fui do teu agrado, docinho?

\- Sim… - Murmurou e assim que se recompôs mais um pouco, levantou-se da cadeira.

Natacha, assim se chamava a Ómega ia segui-lo até à cama a pouca distância da secretária, mas o Alfa fez-lhe um gesto para que se sentasse na cadeira onde ele tinha estado antes. Obedeceu e esperou com alguma curiosidade que o moreno dissesse o que iriam fazer, pois ele não a dispensou e parecia ainda querer alguma coisa. Ela esperava sinceramente ser capaz de mudar as ideias daquele Alfa e oferecer-lhe um serviço completo. Afinal, não era todos os dias que encontrava alguém assim.

\- Há pouco disseste que esta ala era reservada às altas hierarquias. – Começou por dizer, sentado na cama. – Presumo que sirvas a todos os que aqui estão.

\- Não sou a única por aqui. – Esclareceu. – Mas sim, antes da morte de vários capitães e comandantes servia pelo menos dois ou três Alfas. Todos bem acima da tua idade, daí me ter surpreendido com a tua presença aqui. És algum capitão novo?

Ele abanou a cabeça com um meio sorriso.

\- Por que se não for, não te interessa?

\- Interessa-me bastante, mesmo que sejas como os outros soldados fora desta ala. Não sabes como é difícil encontrar alguém jovem nesta ala. – Falou. – Mas não me posso queixar muito, afinal de contas levo uma vida bem confortável.

\- Que idade tens?

\- Vinte e cinco. – Respondeu com um sorriso.

\- Não penso que queiram fazer de mim um capitão, Natacha. – Esclareceu. – Portanto, lamento desiludir mas estás a fazer propostas a um soldado comum.

\- Hum, talvez ainda sejas um soldado comum, mas se te colocaram aqui tencionam que ascendas nas hierarquias. – Comentou.

\- Duvido. – Falou. – Não têm interesse nisso. Não têm sequer interesse em que esteja aqui, apenas o fizeram porque fiz exigências.

\- Exatamente, nem todos podem dar-se ao luxo de fazer exigências, portanto, a meu ver estou a olhar para um futuro capitão. – Olhou de cima abaixo. – Um belo capitão em muitos sentidos.

Eren mostrou mais um meio sorriso e disse:

\- Fazemos assim, respondes a algumas perguntas e se me deres alguma informação que considere valiosa, coloco o meu nome da tua boca… será a única coisa que conseguirás dizer.

A Ómega arrepiou-se um pouco, mas logo abriu mais um sorriso.

\- Pergunta o que quiseres.

\- Muito bem. – Falou. – Trabalhas aqui há muito tempo?

\- Desde dos meus vinte e um anos. – Respondeu. – Fui vendida aos dezasseis ao General Zackley, mas como tem tantos Ómegas ao seu serviço, apenas recebi uma espécie de formação para aprender a comportar-me e o que fazer, quando fosse cedida a outros militares de hierarquia alta.

\- Vieste da Cidade das Trevas?

\- Hum, hum. – Assentiu.

\- Sabes o meu nome? – Indagou curioso.

\- Ah, desculpa. – Falou um pouco envergonhada. – Devia ter perguntado, mas usualmente preferem que os trate sempre por Alfa.

\- Eren Jaeger. – Disse e viu os olhos surpresos.

\- Filho do Dr. Jaeger?

\- Conheces o meu pai?

\- Sim. – Afirmou. – Mas quem não conhece, não é? Mas nunca o vi pessoalmente, mas conheço quem o sirva.

\- Alguém como tu?

\- Sim, uma acompanhante de luxo. – Falou. – Afinal, um homem daquela influência acaba sempre por receber os melhores Ómegas.

\- Ah sim? Há muito tempo ou recentemente? – Perguntou e então, viu um sorriso malicioso formar-se nos lábios da Ómega.

\- Não és inocente para pensar que alguém como ele, realmente era fiel à esposa, pois não?

\- Nomes?

\- De todas? – Indagou um pouco divertida, vendo que a conversa não estava a ter o rumo esperado para o Alfa. – Sei de algumas, as mais recentes… mas conseguir esse tipo de informação? Aliás, fazer muitas perguntas sobre as pessoas erradas pode dar-te problemas. – Falava, vendo o Alfa levantar-se. – Podes ter problemas, docinho e posso assegurar-te que eu não me vou prejudicar nem mesmo por uma cara bonita.

Repentinamente, as costas da cadeira onde Natacha estava sentada chocaram contra a secretária e o Alfa apoiou uma das mãos sobre a secretária, ficando inclinado sobre a Ómega que o olhava assustada. As feromonas agressivas e que exigiam submissão espalhavam-se no quarto.

\- Estás a rir de mim, Ómega?

\- Ah…perd…

\- Se eu disser para não abrires a boca sobre a nossa conversa, tu vais obedecer. – Avisou. – Não importa o luxo e as regalias que pensas que tens, tudo isso acaba em segundos, se eu quiser. Ninguém te vai proteger e nem vais conseguir fugir de mim, porque eu asseguro-te que se abrires a boca para falar alguma coisa errada, eu vou encontrar-te e vais-te arrepender.

\- Sim, senhor. – Falava de cabeça baixa e trémula. – Peço perdão, eu nunca quis…

\- Shh, só falas quando te der permissão para falar. – Cortou e viu-a tremer novamente, antes se distanciar. – Vamos continuar, preciso de nomes, algumas datas, nomes de locais relativamente aos movimentos do meu pai.

* * *

Assim que regressaram das montanhas, Ymir e Christa acolheram Connie e Sasha enquanto o casal resolvia as questões relativas ao emprego e assim que obtivessem os primeiros rendimentos, iriam alugar a própria casa. Também Mikasa e Annie aceitaram a proposta de Bertholdt e Reiner para ficar na companhia dos amigos provisoriamente, até porque Axel comentou com as Betas que faltavam professores nas pequenas escolas que havia espalhadas por Maria e na área de advocacia, também conhecia as pessoas certas.

Quanto a Farlan e Isabel também deixaram a morada do apartamento que os dois partilhavam com Levi. Depois de chegar a Maria, a rapariga não se quis afastar do Alfa que a ajudou, pois também era bastante cética quanto ao que iria encontrar no novo local para onde foi levada. Porém, mesmo depois de ter visto que as pessoas tratavam-na de forma diferente, habituou-se ao conforto da casa do loiro que passou a considerar o segundo quarto do apartamento, não como um quarto de hóspedes, mas como o quarto de Isabel. Ele continuou no exército e Isabel enquanto recebia a educação a que nunca teve direito, trabalhava também numa loja de roupa.

\- Queria ir ver o meu irmão, Axel. – Falou Layla, não entendendo a razão para que o parceiro insistisse para que fossem diretamente para casa, mas assim o fez. – Passa-se alguma coisa?

\- Quero falar com os dois. – Disse, olhando para a esposa e Levi que deixou de observar a casa e fixou os olhos no Alfa. – Sentem-se. – Assim que viu os dois sentarem-se no sofá com um olhar curioso. – A Carla está na casa do Kenny e antes de os irmos visitar, preciso deixar bem claro que há certas coisas que não podemos dizer.

\- Ela continua lá? – Indagou Layla com um certo desagrado.

\- É exatamente esse tom que não quero ver. – Comentou Axel. – Compreendo a tua raiva pelo Dr. Jaeger e até pelo filho dele, mas a Carla nada tem a ver com o que os dois alegadamente fizeram.

\- Alegadamente? – Questionou a Ómega indignada. – Nós sabemos o monstro que aquele homem é e pelos vistos, o filho…

\- Layla. – Disse num tom mais sério e Levi esperava pressentir feromonas agitadas e quem sabe, até um pouco agressivas de um Alfa contrariado, mas nada. O pai mantinha uma calma inquebrável, apesar do tom de voz mais firme. – Certo, o Dr. Jaeger é o responsável pelas coisas que sabemos e sim… - Olhou para o outro Ómega. – Também conheço a versão das coisas que o filho dele fez, mas a forma como os dois estão a tratar a Carla é injusta.

\- Mas eu… - Ia dizer Levi.

\- Magoaste-a, Levi. – Interveio o pai. – Como achas que se sentiu ao escutar aquelas coisas terríveis sobre o próprio filho? Mesmo que possam ser verdade, qualquer mãe que escute aquilo vai ficar magoada. Pode inclusive sentir-se culpada por pensar que tem algo a ver com as coisas que o marido ou o filho fizeram. Achas que ela merece sentir essa culpa?

\- Não, eu… eu não quis magoá-la, mas…

\- Estás no teu direito de estar magoado, mas não ajas como se a culpa também fosse dela.

\- Não, eu não quis fazer isso. – Falou o Ómega. – Admito que… possa ter soado muito mal, mas nunca quis magoá-la. A Carla quis ajudar-me várias vezes. Ela quis ficar do meu lado, mesmo que eu não confiasse nela. Ela não merece sentir-se culpada por nada. Nunca a culpei por nada.

\- Então, diz-lhe isso. – Falou Axel. – E por muito magoado que estejas, tem atenção às palavras. É como dizes, a Carla não merece passar por mais sofrimento. Ela já está mal o suficiente. – Olhou para a esposa que assistia algo inconformada à conversa. – E o mesmo se aplica a ti, Layla.

\- Achas que estou a ser assim tão injusta?

\- Sim, acho. – Respondeu sem hesitação o que até surpreendeu a parceira com o tom taxativo. – Por favor, querida… não estou a pedir que sejam as melhores amigas, estou a pedir somente que a respeites a ela e também a dor pela qual está a passar. Temos que separar as coisas, não podemos condená-la só por associação ao marido ou ao filho. Isso é injusto e sabes bem disso.

\- Ah…mãe… - Balbuciou Levi um pouco hesitante. –…o pai tem razão. – Desviou o olhar dos dois, pois sabia que o observavam atentamente visto que era a primeira vez que se dirigia a eles, através dos graus de parentesco. – A Carla foi a primeira pessoa que me deu algo que nem sabia que existia, carinho de mãe e gostava que também a tratasses um pouco melhor. Eu também me vou desculpar por isso… - Foi abraçado pela Ómega e sentiu mais uma vez, os braços trémulos e surpreendeu-se ao sentir algumas lágrimas.

\- Vou tentar ser uma mãe um pouco melhor… - Murmurou.

Retribuiu o abraço e viu o pai sorrir um pouco afastado, mas que deixava transparecer pelas feromonas o quanto estava feliz pelo resultado da conversa e sobretudo por ter sido chamado de pai pela primeira vez. Eram duas palavras que em tempos, o Ómega considerou não ter valor algum, mas agora que as tinha pronunciado na frente daquele casal, podia ver o impacto e o quanto esperaram por algo assim.

Quando por fim foram até à casa de Kenny, ele ainda não tinha chegado e ao abrir a porta, Carla enquanto os cumprimentava, mostrou-se pouco à vontade. Sobretudo porque quis abraçar Levi ao vê-lo, mas um olhar trocado com Layla e parou mesmo que a outra Ómega não tivesse dito nada ou lançado o mesmo olhar de antes. Diante dessa reação, Levi começou por pedir desculpas e seguiu-se também a mãe do rapaz, admitindo que não se tinha comportado da melhor forma.

Surpreendida, mas tocada pelas palavras e acima de tudo pelo abraço de Levi, Carla agradeceu e foi nesse clima bem mais tranquilo que Kenny chegou a casa.

\- Os ares da montanha fizeram-te mesmo bem. – Comentou o Alfa ao ver o cunhado. – Quando saíste daqui, ainda não estavas totalmente recuperado, mas agora pareces-me a cem por cento. E tal como imaginava, ele não quis ficar lá em modo de monge, apesar de todos andarem a dizer que temos o Elo no templo. – Dizia, enquanto retirava o casaco e pousava uma arma de fogo dentro de um pequeno compartimento próximo à entrada.

\- E é essa a mensagem que deve passar. – Falou Layla. – Só assim, ele poderá levar uma vida mais normal. Têm que continuar a pensar que está mesmo alguém no templo.

\- Mas além disso, acho que o teu sobrinho queria pedir-te uma coisa. – Comentou Axel, piscando o olho ao filho.

\- Gostava que… - Começou Levi um pouco acanhado e recriminando-se por sentir que ainda era tão difícil dizer palavras tao simples. – Eu quero juntar-me ao exército, mais precisamente chegar à Tropa de Exploração. – Viu alguma surpresa na expressão do Alfa. – Tio Kenny gostava que orientasses os meus treinos.

O Alfa virou-se de costas, respondendo:

\- Sim… podes contar comigo.

E em seguida, saiu apressadamente da sala sob o olhar curioso e confuso de Carla e Levi, enquanto Layla sorria ao ver o ar divertido de Axel que comentou:

\- Tem mesmo o coração mais mole do que deixa transparecer.

O Ómega de cabelos negros continuou sem entender, mas Carla saiu na direção da cozinha um pouco preocupada apesar de toda a tranquilidade da família daquele Alfa que a acolheu. Encontrou-o na frente da janela, ainda de costas para a entrada daquela divisão.

\- Estás bem? – Perguntou com cautela e viu o homem assentir ainda sem olhar para a Ómega que se aproximou, até tocar no braço dele que cobria o rosto com uma das mãos. – Kenny?

\- Talvez não seja assim tão estranho que me sinta desta forma, já que depois de tanto tempo… a minha família está completa.

A mulher de cabelos castanhos entendeu pela voz que forçosamente tentava manter firme que aquele Alfa estava mais emocionado do que queria admitir. Ele estava feliz, pois no fundo também era uma vítima de todos os acontecimentos que causaram uma imensa tristeza naquela família.

Respeitando a vontade do Alfa em esconder um lado um pouco mais vulnerável, manteve-se somente ao seu lado, acariciando de leve as costas dele. Ela podia compreender aquela emoção. Devia ser algo semelhante ao que sentiu na primeira vez que escutou o seu filho chamá-la de mãe. Compreendia aquela alegria e podia imaginar o que teria representado para ele esperar tanto tempo para viver uma coisa dessas.

Kenny tentava conter o nó na garganta e as lembranças em que via a irmã grávida, dizendo que mal podia esperar para ouvir o próprio filho chamar não só por ela ou pelo pai, mas também pelo irmão. Recordava-se dos cenários que ela descreveu vezes sem conta, como seria chegar a casa e ter a voz alegre, os braços pequenos e calorosos de uma criança que era um presente para todos. Layla colocou de tal forma essas ideias na cabeça dele que por vezes ao chegar a casa, imaginava como seria ouvir alguém chamá-lo de tio e recebê-lo. E depois da tragédia essa imagem tornou-se dolorosa.

Só que agora tinha a oportunidade de viver esse momento, embora fosse consciente que jamais recuperaria os anos que passaram. Contudo, saber que a partir dali em diante, tudo seria diferente já lhe retirava uma dor antiga do peito e fazia com que olhasse para o futuro de outra forma. Principalmente, quando escutou que assim como a tradição que corria na família, também Levi almejava entrar na Tropa de Exploração e no que dependesse de Kenny, isso iria tornar-se realidade.

\- Antes de continuarmos. – Falou o Alfa, vendo a postura do Ómega relaxar um pouco. – Não que eu me importe, porque gosto de treinar recrutas, mas porque me escolheste a mim e não o teu pai ou mesmo a tua mãe?

\- Acho que os dois seriam mais brandos. – Respondeu sem hesitação. – Sobretudo o…meu pai.

\- Talvez te surpreendesses com um deles. – Comentou Kenny pensativo.

"_A Layla com certeza seria mais branda, já que a personalidade dela apesar de semelhante à minha, ainda continua bastante protetora do filho. E não é que eu ou o Axel também não sejamos, mas… o Axel, apesar da aparência…bom, ele aprenderá com o tempo_".

\- Podemos continuar?

\- Sim, vem. – Falou Kenny, colocando-se em posição de combate.

Os testes de admissão para novos recrutas, assim como as provas para a entrada para a Tropa de Exploração decorreriam em menos de duas semanas. Desde da chegada das montanhas e após o pedido do sobrinho, Kenny pediu esse período de férias. Se bem que teria que admitir que o fez em primeiro lugar, porque tinha Carla em casa e tendo em conta, o estado abatido em que se encontrava, quis manter-se por perto. O pedido do sobrinho também frisou que esse pedido de férias tinha sido o correto a fazer e assim, andava a dividir-se entre os dois.

Os horários eram estritos, assim como também as exigências dos exercícios físicos, mas Levi não reclamava e mostrava-se cada vez mais dedicado e convicto em tudo o que fazia. Kenny gostava de ver como o rapaz absorvia bem a informação e aprendia rápido, mostrando um talento natural para o combate.

Nessa rotina existia ainda assim uma visita bastante recorrente e contrariamente aos outros amigos, Marco demonstrava uma maior preocupação relativamente a Levi. Porém, sempre que questionado sobre isso, dizia não ser nada de especial e somente se abria um pouco mais com o Ómega de cabelos negros. Não lhe dizia exatamente o propósito daquelas visitas, mas fazia algumas perguntas. Mesmo na noite anterior ao grande dia para os testes para entrar no exército, enquanto a maioria felicitava o bom desempenho do rapaz, Marco continuava inquieto.

\- Treinaste até tarde outra vez. – Constatou o Ómega de sardas no rosto.

\- Quero garantir a minha entrada no exército. – Respondeu o outro, ouvindo como a porta do quarto se fechava. – O que se passa, Marco? Nestas duas semanas tens andado muito estranho. É o meu tio que me está a treinar e eu pedi expressamente para que fosse duro comigo. Não fizemos nada que eu não pudesse aguentar.

\- E as tonturas?

\- Foram duas vezes e provavelmente, foi do cansaço inicial. – Descartou. – Vais fazer as perguntas estranhas outra vez? Estão todos na sala à nossa espera. Disse que só íamos falar um bocadinho, mas acho que estás preocupado demais e sem razão.

\- Não podes fazer esses testes amanhã.

\- Marco, a sério, eu…

\- Tens enjoos? – Interrompeu.

\- Não? – Respondeu, estranhando mais uma vez a repetição das mesmas questões dos últimos tempos.

\- Estás mais cansado? Não notas mesmo nada de diferente no teu corpo?

Levi coçou a cabeça.

\- Ouve, eu não sei do que estás à espera que diga, mas eu estou bem.

\- Ok, ok. – Murmurava, andando de um lado para o outro. – Pode ser cedo para os enjoos e cansaço. Há quem tenha os enjoos um pouco mais tarde e o cansaço também deve ir com o tempo.

\- Marco? Já acabaram as perguntas? Podemos voltar para a sala? – Indagou curioso e ficou surpreendido, quando o outro se aproximou, segurando nele pelos ombros.

\- Não fazes mesmo a mínima ideia por que estou preocupado?

\- Não, mas estás a deixar-me preocupado contigo. Ainda estás a pensar naquilo que a Isabel disse sobre tu e o Comandante Gabriel estarem próximos?

\- O quê? – Questionou, corando. – Não! Isto não tem nada a ver comigo e nós não temos andado próximos, ele passa na Herdade para visitar as crianças e… ouve, estamos a falar de ti. O primeiro ciclo fértil de um Ómega não é controlável nem com medicação tomada previamente, usualmente isolam-se nessa primeira vez se não tiverem parceiro e não passam nada bem esses dias.

\- Ok… - Murmurou incerto da razão daquele tema de conversa.

\- Não podes prevenir de forma alguma, nem antes, nem durante o ciclo fértil. Isto é um facto.

\- Certo e então?

\- E então? – Indagou exasperado. – Será que te esqueces o que aconteceu quanto estavas com o…?

\- Já disse que nessa vez não aconteceu nada de especial, mas passou na mesma.

\- Não, não. – Negou Marco. – Fizeram qualquer coisa para que o ciclo terminasse mais cedo. Esses ciclos tem como objetivo a continuidade da espécie e por isso, só há duas soluções. Ou ele esteve contigo durante todos os dias necessários para o ciclo passar, o que sabemos que não aconteceu ou então, podes… - Colocou a mão na barriga do outro Ómega. – Ter um filho.

\- Não digas asneiras, Marco! – Empurrou o outro e em seguida, tentou falar um pouco mais baixo. – Nem te atrevas a repetir uma coisa dessas. Já pensaste se alguém ouve e pensa que é verdade?

\- E não é? Eu não estou a ver outra hipótese.

\- Essas perguntas estranhas durante estas duas semanas era por causa dessa ideia absurda?

\- Não é um absurdo, Levi. – Contrariou Marco. – E se for verdade, como desconfio que seja, não tens que parar agora mesmo com esta loucura. Não podes continuar com estes treinos e muito menos entrar no exército nesse estado!

\- Mesmo que existisse qualquer verdade nisso, isso não me faria desistir do que quero. Além disso, já disse que tirando aquela noite na prisão, não… nos envolvemos dessa forma antes.

\- Se não tivesse acontecido nada antes, de qualquer das formas teriam confirmado o inevitável nessa noite na prisão. Escuta Levi precisas de ver um médico e…

O jovem de olhos diferentes levou as mãos à barriga e murmurou apenas para que Marco escutasse:

\- Não acredito nesse absurdo, mas se for verdade… não posso ficar com algo assim. Não posso deixar que atrapalhe a minha vida…

\- O…o que queres dizer com isso? – Perguntou Marco.

\- Exatamente o que entendeste.

Na sala escutavam-se as conversas, os risos dos amigos do Ómega convidados por ele e pelos pais para um pequeno convívio antes do grande dia das provas de admissão no exército. A presença daquelas jovens trouxe mais uma vez a Carla, as lembranças de um passado em que também recebeu grande parte deles em casa. O filho convidava-os muitas vezes para sessões de cinema, noites com jogos e muitas histórias. Era bom ver os sorrisos nos rostos deles, mas a melancolia de que nem tudo fosse como antes, acabava sempre por levar a melhor.

\- Acho que já chega. – Ouviu uma voz ao seu lado, retirando o copo das mãos dela.

\- Hei!

\- Álcool não ajuda nestas situações.

\- Eu não pedi nada! – Retrucou enquanto via o Alfa, colocar o copo numa mesa afastada.

\- Se calhar, está na altura de irmos para casa. – Comentou Kenny.

\- Podes ir andando! – Falou a mulher irritada e com o rosto algo avermelhado, causado pelo álcool consumido até aquele momento. – Acredito que um velho já não tenha pedalada para estas festas.

Vários presentes não resistiram a rir do comentário e já esperavam mais uma discussão divertida entre os dois que pareciam ter um tempo limite para se manterem civilizados perto um do outro.

\- Definitivamente, vamos para casa. – Falou. – Vem ou vou carregar-te até casa.

\- Pensas que podes resolver tudo com essas ameaças ridículas? Eu não…ahhh! – Gritou ao ver que o Alfa, pegava nela diante dos risos de todos. – Põe-me no chão, Kenny!

\- Em casa. – Respondeu, acenando a todos.

\- Eu queria sentir-me irritada, mas apesar de tudo ele parece contente. – Comentou Layla ao parceiro que tentava segurar o riso.

\- E lá se vai a teoria dele de que o álcool a deixaria mais calma. – Falava Axel, vendo Carla bater nas costas do cunhando, exigindo que este a colocasse no chão.

Cumprindo o que tinha dito, só deixou os pés da Ómega tocar no chão, depois de entrar e fechar a porta. O que não foi fácil, visto que teve que ignorar todos os gritos e golpes que foi recebendo, enquanto a tentava equilibrar para não cair e ainda encontrar as chaves, encontrar a fechadura no meio de tanta agitação e só então, deixá-la ficar de pé. Se bem que…

\- Cuidado. – Murmurou ao vê-la perder o equilíbrio, mas pouco depois de se apoiar nele, bateu no braço do Alfa antes de se afastar.

\- Tens que parar de me tratar como se fosse um saco de batatas!

\- Tens que parar de gritar como se estivesse a matar-te.

\- Eu queria ter ficado lá e…

\- Bebido mais um pouco para ver se afogas a tristeza? – Suspirou. – Escuta Carla, eu imagino que um convívio daqueles tenha despertado algumas lembranças e só não quis que continuasses a sentir-te daquela forma. – Viu como a mulher se sentava no sofá e abraçava a si mesma.

\- Está frio… - Ouviu-a murmurar e de imediato, ele retirou o casaco e deixou sobre os ombros dela. Também ia acender a lareira, quando ela o interrompeu. – Não é preciso. O casaco é suficiente.

\- Como quiseres. – Falou, vendo como a Ómega se aconchegava na peça de roupa que lhe deu e tal como da primeira vez, sentiu um frio na barriga. Mentiria se dissesse que não gostava de a ver envolvida nas suas roupas e feromonas.

No entanto, também sentia-se triste cada vez que a via entrar naquele estado de melancolia. As saudades de uma vida que ela idealizou eram evidentes, sobretudo no que dizia respeito ao filho de quem continuava a falar com muito carinho. Escutar essas coisas não o faziam sentir-se inseguro, mas os silêncios que denunciavam o porquê da Marca ainda persistir no pescoço dela, eram como um murro no estômago. O amor não desvanecia de um momento para o outro e embora, não o admitisse em voz alta doía ver como alguém que não merecia aquelas lágrimas, continuava a causá-las.

Conforme o tempo ia passando, entendia como não eram somente os seus instintos de proteção que a atraíam para aquela mulher que limpava uma lágrima do rosto, enquanto mostrava mais uma vez o rosto baixo, como se quisesse esconder a tristeza.

Durante anos, como qualquer Alfa sentiu atração por algum Ómega ou a necessidade de proteger alguém, principalmente tendo em conta o tempo que passava na Cidade das Trevas. Porém, a atração desvanecia e deixava os Ómegas sempre nas mãos de outros que se ocupassem melhor do que ele da tarefa de confortar alguém e também se mostrar aberto a um relacionamento. Ele nunca encontrou alguém com quem quisesse ter uma vida em conjunto, Marcar e constituir família.

Algo pouco habitual entre Alfas, mas existiam alguns que levavam a vida dessa forma. Fosse porque perderam o seu parceiro perfeito muito jovens ou porque encontravam outros objetivos na vida. Kenny acreditava que o seu objetivo estava na luta pela proteção de Maria e também em salvar todos aqueles que queriam encontrar um refúgio na região. Os pensamentos de solidão eram raros e pouco habituais, dado que o seu trabalho deixava-o bastante ocupado.

Não obstante essa ter sido a sua rotina durante anos a fio, tudo parecia estar a mudar. A casa que nunca considerou vazia parecia ser bem mais acolhedora agora que tinha aquela Ómega a partilhar o espaço com ele. Antes voltava a casa para o silêncio e agora, regressava para os sorrisos, as conversas rotineiras e as refeições sempre quentes e saborosas que a Ómega diziam fazer parte do agradecimento pela estadia que ele lhe estava a dar.

Cada vez que a escutava falar em encontrar um trabalho que lhe desse independência e consequentemente, a saída da casa dele pensava em como seria regressar ao silêncio. O que não devia ser difícil, porque habituou-se durante anos e anos a essa situação.

No entanto, algo lhe dizia que não seria o mesmo. Nada seria o mesmo e queria ser egoísta e não deixá-la ir, mas não sabia que não tinha o direito de exigir nada assim. Portanto, silenciava os seus pensamentos, a vontade de pedir que ficasse até porque não seria justo…

"_Eu não sou o tipo de Alfa que lhe possa dar a vida a que estava habituada e não posso… fazer frente a esse sentimento que ainda tem por ele_", aproximou-se do sofá e sentou-se ao lado da Ómega, "_Posso só ficar ao lado dela, enquanto não está preparada para encontrar outra pessoa_".

\- Assim que voltar ao trabalho, penso que devemos ter alguma missão na Cidade das Trevas e posso aproveitar a oportunidade para fazer um desvio e passar em Rose ou Sina para deixar a carta que já escreveste.

\- Obrigada… - Murmurou Carla. – Por tudo…

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo *_


	45. Novos Começos (2º Parte)

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Obrigada pelas reviews!_

**-X-**

* * *

**Novos Começos (2º parte)**

***_Levi_***

_Não podes fazer isso! Não podes matar uma criança indefesa e que não merece ser culpada pelas coisas que aconteceram!_

Expulsei mais uma vez, os conteúdos do estômago enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Não podia culpar o Marco pelo que tinha deduzido das minhas palavras. Aliás era a única interpretação que podia ser dada às minhas palavras impensadas. Naquele momento, desejei matar, desejei que nem sequer existisse. Sem remorso, sem pensar em mais nada do que considerar aquilo como um parasita que iria arruinar a minha vida.

Se bem que podia estar a colocar a carroça à frente dos bois. Nem ao menos sabia se era verdade e não queria dissipar as feromonas para ter uma prova palpável, mais certa do que qualquer médico poderia dar. Desde que abandonei Rose, mantive as minhas feromonas complexamente controladas. O que poderia ser somente descrito como uma rede impenetrável que me rodeava e confundia as minhas feromonas, com aquelas deixadas pela Marca do Alfa no meu pulso. Uma Marca vívida e tão presente que era como se ele ainda estivesse vivo, ainda que eu soubesse que isso não era verdade. Estava morto, mas pretendia manter aquela Marca ativa para poder impregnar e manipular as minhas feromonas com o aroma de um Alfa. Só assim, poderia manter um controlo das minhas emoções, construindo uma barreira impenetrável entre o que realmente sentia e o que devia passar para os outros à minha volta.

Graças a isso, as minhas feromonas encontravam-se distorcidas e por isso, ninguém era capaz de as sentir ou deduzir nada sobre mim, a menos que eu assim o quisesse. Era exaustivo manter aquele controlo, alimentar aquela Marca poderosa, mas era um preço que estava disposto a pagar se afastasse de mim as preocupações e acima de tudo, as pessoas erradas.

No entanto, isso colocava uma névoa também na minha perceção do meu estado de saúde e daí que não pudesse ter a certeza das suspeitas do Marco. Para dissipar essas suposições teria que quebrar aquela rede complexa e isso estava fora de questão. A outra opção seria deixar o tempo passar e averiguar se os sintomas referidos pelo Marco iriam surgir ou não.

Existia um problema com essa hipótese. A presença desses sintomas representariam uma gravidez avançada e que não poderia impedir sem demasiados riscos para a minha saúde.

Será que devia tomar precauções?

Durante anos na Cidade das Trevas ouvi falar de infusões de ervas que atuavam como veneno. Matavam as crianças indesejadas para que os Ómegas pudessem a continuar ser utilizados.

Será que eu queria fazer uma coisa dessas?

Podia tomar essa infusão e se não existisse nada dentro de mim, seria como tomar um chá. Porém, se existisse uma vida, iria eliminá-la e experienciar dores terríveis pelo que tinha visto. Ainda que tivesse que admitir que essa parte não me preocupava tanto como a minha consciência.

Esse peso que acompanhou-me no resto da noite até despedir-me de todos e ver mais um olhar magoado de Marco na minha direção. Com efeito, a situação deixou-me mais afetado do que pensava e por isso, assim que desejei boa noite aos meus pais e fechei-me no quarto, fui invadido pela náusea. Essa que acompanhava os meus pensamentos conflituosos e o medo de que as suspeitas de Marco tivessem um fundo de verdade.

Como uma enxurrada, vieram os pensamentos que me acusavam de crueldade. Sem ser consciente, condenei alguém à morte sem pensar duas vezes e tendo em vista, apenas o meu beneficio. Será que podia viver com uma coisa dessas?

O novo acesso de vómito que senti, depois de pensar em ingerir a infusão de ervas era mais uma prova de que não estava preparado para tomar uma decisão assim. Não naquele momento.

Mesmo que agora considerasse um erro, a ser verdade, era fruto de um momento que em tempos considerei perfeito. Era fruto de algo que eu tinha feito e não merecia aquela condenação.

E eu merecia viver com algo assim? Olhar para o resto da minha vida para uma criança que me recordaria dele? Já não bastava a forma irremediável como me tinha deixado estragado por dentro, ainda teria que ter uma criança nos braços? Será que eu não podia ser egoísta?

Chorei enquanto vomitava mais uma vez.

Talvez aquele não fosse mesmo o melhor momento para pensar nessas coisas.

Amanhã iria ter uma prova muito importante e que não podia falhar. Para isso, teria que acalmar o meu estômago e acima de tudo, apagar todos aqueles pensamentos. Concentrar-me em dar o meu melhor, lutar para provar que merecia um lugar no exército e que podia marcar a diferença na vida de outras pessoas, se me dessem essa oportunidade.

Puxei o autoclismo e dirigi-me ao chuveiro, rodando as torneiras para encher a banheira. Limpei o rosto mais uma vez com as mãos.

\- O importante é que passe nos testes amanhã e se… - Pus a mão sobre a minha barriga. – Depois penso no que fazer. Se entrar no exército, depois penso no que fazer.

A infusão de ervas não era a única solução.

Não teria necessariamente que ser um assassino.

Entrei para debaixo do chuveiro, depois de retirar as minhas roupas e encostei a minha cabeça na parede fria. Embora, a solução de matar a criança fosse a mais frequente que eu conhecia, existia também outra hipótese. Também havia quem arriscasse e deixar a criança nascer. E depois…

* * *

**Flashback**

\- Não desvies o assunto para falar delas. - Interrompeu Eren. - Estamos a falar de ti e do Marco. Tu sempre soubeste que ele um dia queria ter crianças. Vocês juntaram-se sabendo disso e eu entendo que quisessem aproveitar a vida a dois por algum tempo, mas acho que o normal seria… enfim, depois deste tempo, também já devias sentir essa vontade. Afinal, costuma-se dizer que é algo inato dos Alfas, querer garantir a descendência e logo tu que tens tanto orgulho nos teus genes, ainda que eu não entenda porquê.

\- Vai à _merda_, Eren. Tens inveja e não tens muita moral para falar porque também não te vejo a passar esses genes magníficos e supostamente também já está na hora de o fazeres.

\- Sabes perfeitamente que ainda não o fiz porque ainda não encontrei alguém com queira dar um passo tão importante como esse. - Respondeu o moreno, não notando a atenção com que o Ómega escutava a conversa. - Mas quando tiver ao meu lado alguém que ame, gostava de ter uma família. - Ao notar o que tinha dito na presença do Ómega corou ligeiramente. - Não entendo porque não fazes o mesmo.

\- Eren, as coisas não são assim tão simples.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

\- As coisas não são mesmo simples e para mim, parece que nunca serão. – Murmurei com um sorriso amargo, tentando não pensar em como naquela lembrança tom dele… soava-me tão verdadeiro como as coisas em que quis acreditar e afinal, não passaram de mentiras.

Na viagem para Maria, a Hanji disse-me que o tempo ajuda a sarar feridas. Será que isso se aplicava a qualquer caso? O tempo seria suficiente para resolver aquele caos terrível que se encontrava dentro de mim? Era quase irónico que pudesse, apenas como as minhas feromonas acalmar as dúvidas, as dores e os tormentos dos outros, mas eu continuava a viver com os meus fantasmas.

Quem sabe fosse um pequeno preço a pagar.

O Mário tinha razão. Tudo tinha um preço. Não podia obter algo, sem que algo fosse dado em troca. Se valia a pena? Sem dúvida, mas não seria fácil viver o resto da minha vida, silenciando toda uma dor que possivelmente, jamais sararia. Restava-me aprender a viver com ela e agradecer porque apesar de tudo, foi-me dado muito mais do que alguma vez pensei receber.

Tinha uma família. Tinha amigos. Existia também um povo por quem jurei lutar e proteger.

O resto, era apenas o resto.

* * *

Quando despertou de manhã, os olhos castanhos tardaram em focar o espaço à sua volta e uma pontada na cabeça, recordou-a do álcool que não devia ter bebido. A boca seca e as mesmas roupas da noite anterior fizeram com que se questionasse várias coisas, até concluir que teria adormecido na sala. Como se encontrava na cama dela e não na sala, só restava uma hipótese. Kenny tinha-a carregado até ali.

Cobriu o rosto com as mãos, lembrando-se também do comportamento vergonhoso na frente de todos e como apesar da fachada que tentou passar, o Alfa viu mais uma vez que não estava bem e trouxe-a para casa. Ofereceu-lhe companhia e conforto, como vinha fazendo desde que chegou à casa dele.

Com a exceção de Gabriel e dos poucos Alfas que conhecia de Maria, habituou-se ao distanciamento destes na maior parte do tempo. Em Sina vivenciou muitas vezes, os olhares indecentes ou qualquer olhar jocoso que visava rebaixar. Embora soubesse que Maria seria diferente, passar cada dia com Kenny era uma surpresa e um abrir de olhos ao que era normal para ele. Não havia nada de errado em que ela discordasse e nem nada de extraordinário na participação dele em tarefas da casa. Algo impensável, de acordo com as leis da sociedade em que viveu e ali tudo parecia ser tão normal e simples.

Ainda assim, Carla teria que admitir que também Kenny tinha uma imagem que passava aos outros e nessa, não o consideravam alguém de muitos afetos. Conheciam-no mais por ter palavra, cumpri-la sem falhas, mas deixar que outros se ocupassem de cuidar todos os que já tinha salvado. Diante da maioria era um soldado distante dos outros, mas ela sabia que não era bem assim. Podia ter uma personalidade por vezes, um pouco conflituosa e o filtro para as palavras podia nem sempre funcionar muito bem, mas o coração estava no sítio certo.

Afinal Marco comentou que ele passou na Herdade, pelo menos duas vezes para ver o grupo que tinha salvado na última missão. Não se ofereceu para ver diretamente, mas questionou os funcionários no sentido de saber se precisavam de alguma coisa.

Assistiu também como ajudou uma das vizinhas que vivia sozinha, após a morte do companheiro. Sem revelar que tinha sido ele, na mesma viagem que fez para ir buscar lenha para a própria casa, dividiu o que trouxe com a vizinha. Deixou parte da lenha perto da porta dela, sem anunciar a sua presença e durante dias, Carla somente encolheu os ombros diante da curiosidade da Beta de idade já avançada.

E se testemunhar isso não fosse suficiente, via também o carinho pela família. A preocupação com o cunhado, os sorrisos que dirigia à irmã e o orgulho e a vontade de proteger Levi. Era impossível confundir esses sentimentos com outra coisa.

Carla saiu da cama e na tentativa de afastar as dores de cabeça e também mudar de roupa, tomou um duche rápido, pois queria preparar a refeição da manhã antes que Kenny acordasse.

Contudo, assim que saiu do quarto, o cheiro a comida surpreendeu-a.

\- Kenny?

\- Come qualquer coisa. – Apontou para a mesa com leite, chá, torradas e fruta. - Bebe o chá. Imagino que estejas com dores de cabeça e vai ajudar.

\- Obrigada. – Murmurou, sentando-se à mesa e vendo que o Alfa bebia café, encostado à banca da cozinha. – Não te sentas comigo?

\- Vou sair daqui a pouco para assistir às provas de admissão.

\- Prometeste que podia ir contigo!

\- Hum, então é melhor comeres rápido. – Provocou com um meio sorriso.

\- Humpf, não se pode mesmo ter uma conversa normal contigo. – Falou a Ómega, bebendo um pouco do chá. – É bom…

\- Estás a sentir-te melhor do que ontem? – Perguntou. – Não digo pela dor de cabeça, mas…

\- Sim. – Assentiu e sorriu ligeiramente na direção do Alfa. – Obrigada por estares ao meu lado.

\- De nada. – Falou, desviando o olhar.

O silêncio que se instalou na cozinha não era desagradável e Carla começava a acostumar-se a esses momentos. Ao contrário do que alguns diziam, Kenny podia manter uma conversa mais ou menos agradável, retirando os comentários que a irritavam um pouco, mas ele também apreciava momentos como aqueles e a Ómega compreendia o porquê. Não era desconfortável, se a pessoa que estivesse a acompanhar fosse alguém de quem…

"_Bem, gostar da companhia dele é normal_", pensava Carla, continuando a beber o chá e vendo que o olhar do Alfa continuava no exterior, onde a neve parecia ter parado de cair, "_Apesar das aparências, ele gosta deste tipo de tranquilidade e vê-lo assim, também me deixa contente. É bom ver que alguém tão forte, tão dedicado aos outros também pode ter momentos como este"_.

Os olhos castanhos perderam-se mais tempo do que julgava, apenas a observar o homem que parecia distraído com a paisagem exterior. Na primeira vez que saíram juntos para ir ao centro fazer algumas compras para casa, parou para pensar em como o Alfa atraía alguns olhares. Não só pelas feromonas, mas Carla reconhecia que era um homem de feições atraentes. Gostava sobretudo na forma como os olhos de tonalidade cinza transmitiam tudo o que ele tentava esconder, atrás de uma fachada mais séria. A barba que nunca retirava por completo complementava uma aparência que podia tentar passar algum distanciamento, mas ela via outras coisas e sentia-se feliz por conhecer o outro lado.

\- Perdeste alguma coisa na minha cara?

\- Huh?

\- Estás aí parada no tempo há algum tempo a olhar para mim.

\- Lamento pelo teu ego, mas estava só distraída. – Retrucou, tentando esconder o rosto ligeiramente ruborizado atrás da caneca com chá.

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, após olhares curiosos de soldados à chegada do Capitão, acompanhado por uma Ómega, chegaram a uma espécie de bancada coberta onde se encontravam algumas pessoas. A grande maioria familiares dos novos candidatos a recrutas e entre as pessoas, viram Layla acenar e mostrar dois lugares ao lado dela.

Carla esperava encontrar Axel com a esposa, mas em vez disso apenas estava ela e Marco.

\- O Axel? – Perguntou Kenny.

\- Mudaram as provas de admissão para a Tropa de Exploração para hoje. – Respondeu.

\- Então, os novos recrutas de hoje vão ter que esperar pelas próximas provas? – Indagou o Alfa, acenando a Marco que cumprimentava Carla.

\- Parece que sim. – Comentou Layla.

\- E o Márcio veio contigo?

\- Marco. – Corrigiu o Ómega e Carla riu um pouco, pensando em como o Alfa parecia ter um certo problema com os nomes das pessoas em geral.

\- O Gabriel trouxe-o. – Comentou a mulher de longos cabelos negros. – Quando cheguei já aqui estava.

\- Quis ver as provas de admissão do Levi, já que há um número reservado para a entrada. – Falou o Ómega com sardas no rosto e um pouco inquieto.

\- O Gabriel está aqui? – Perguntou Carla. – Não o vi.

\- Está com o General, mas penso que irá ver as provas de perto. – Respondeu Marco.

Assim que as provas começaram, Kenny apressou-se a encontrar o sobrinho entre as dezenas de candidatos. Pareceu-lhe um pouco mais pálido que o normal e a irmã disse-lhe que o filho esteve indisposto durante a noite, mas dizia estar bem o suficiente para estar ali. Carla notou alguma preocupação pela parte de Layla e partilhava desse sentimento.

Contudo, assim que as provas começaram, em vez de inquietação que parecia não abandonar Marco, as duas pareciam igualmente entusiasmadas diante do ar divertido e ao mesmo tempo, orgulhoso de Kenny.

\- É o meu sobrinho. Não sei do que estavam à espera. – Comentou, vendo-o terminar em primeiro lugar na corrida de obstáculos.

O jovem de olhos diferentes recebeu mais alguns olhares curiosos e incrédulos, ao mesmo tempo que colocava um casaco por cima dos ombros e bebia um pouco de chá que preparou de manhã. Felizmente, depois de esvaziar o estômago de madrugada, a indisposição aliviou consideravelmente. Porém, teve algum receio que as provas físicas tivessem influência no seu bem-estar e por isso, trouxe qualquer coisa para se manter longe de olhares preocupados.

Ouviu a felicitação de mais um instrutor, enquanto se dirigia aos balneários. Improvisaram um espaço reservado somente para ele, visto que tiveram que separá-lo dos restantes por receio de algum comportamento inesperado ou menos correto dos restantes participantes que eram em grande maioria Alfas. Sendo certo que a maioria não o olhava da mesma forma que viu tantas vezes na Cidade das Trevas. As feromonas revelavam sobretudo curiosidade, incredulidade, ocasionalmente alguma frustração.

Contudo, preferiam não correr riscos e apesar das dúvidas até dos que aceitaram a inscrição, muitos começavam a não ter escolha a não ser reconhecer as suas aptidões físicas.

"_Duas provas já estão, faltam mais três…_", passou água no rosto, "_Não posso fazer os testes para a Tropa de Exploração logo hoje, mas se pelo menos demonstrar que mereço atenção da parte deles, já seria um bom começo_".

O reflexo no espelho demonstrava as olheiras proeminentes, mesmo que as pessoas ao seu redor não se focassem muito nisso. Normalmente, se estivessem mais próximos, o comentário ia sempre no sentido de destacar a cor e confessava-se um pouco farto desses… elogios. Não só porque não entendia o fascínio constante dos outros com isso, mas também porque reavivam mais uma vez coisas nas quais não queria pensar.

\- O Ómega ficou outra vez em primeiro lugar. – Ouviu as vozes dos Alfas, maioritariamente bem jovens, rondando a idade dele ou um pouco mais velhos.

A divisória separava os espaços, mas as conversas ouviam-se perfeitamente. Algo lhe dizia que eles esqueciam dessa parte.

\- Pergunto-me de onde terá saído.

\- Não é possível que seja tão bom. Até pensei que fosse um Alfa pelas feromonas logo de início, mas…

\- Aquelas feromonas deixam água na boca. – Acrescentou outro. – Não as do Alfa que teve a sorte de o marcar, mas as dele. _Puta_ que pariu, o que não dava por um Ómega daqueles.

\- Se fosse mulher seria mais interessante.

\- Sim e seria um pouco mais humilhante para nós ser ultrapassados daquela forma.

Alguns concordaram.

\- Não vi qualquer sinal do Alfa dele nas bancadas. A Marca parece recente por isso, é estranho.

\- Talvez tenha acontecido qualquer coisa com o Alfa dele.

\- Estás a ver? Com sorte, ainda consegues conquistar o menino dos olhos bonitos. – Brincou outro.

\- Hei, vocês também estavam a olhar!

\- Quem não estaria? Ele está a fazer-nos passar vergonha.

Decidindo que não queria ouvir mais alguma estupidez, saiu do balneário. Concluiu que mesmo com os jovens mantendo a distância dele, os Alfas continuavam a ser os mesmos. Sempre considerando qualquer Ómega como um alvo de conquista. Levi admitia que preferia aqueles que estavam frustrados por não ser capaz de fazer melhor do que ele. Era mais fácil lidar com esses do que os olhares com alguns sorrisos na sua direção.

Com o decorrer do dia, os Alfas e poucos Betas mostravam-se cada vez mais estupefactos pelas capacidades que o Ómega possuía. E se antes as provas não exigiam qualquer contacto físico ou competição direta, os combates mostraram como não estavam preparados para o que lhes acontecia, uma atrás do outro caíam, sendo imobilizados pelo rapaz de cabelos negros.

\- Já estás de volta? – Perguntou Kenny ao ver o cunhado, acercar-se e beijar a esposa no rosto antes de acenar a Carla e Marco. – Como correu?

\- Boas propostas, mas ainda não o suficiente. – Murmurou, vendo o entusiasmo conjunto de Layla e Carla ao ver que Levi derrubava mais um Alfa. Porém, notou uma certa apreensão que vinha notando que ia piorando por parte do Marco.

\- Para quem diz que os Ómegas não deviam entrar no exército! – Falava Layla de pé com Carla do lado concordando ao seu lado.

\- Abram os olhos e vejam como somos fortes! Ele é maravilhoso!

\- Só podia ser o meu filho!

\- Tão querido! – Disseram em uníssono ao ver que o rapaz corava ao aperceber-se da comoção das duas na bancada e os Alfas trocaram um sorriso divertido, perante a cena.

\- Parece que as duas transformaram-se repentinamente em melhores amigas. – Comentou Kenny em tom baixo. – Confesso que estou assustado.

Axel riu abertamente.

\- Acho que encontraram um amor em comum. Eu fico contente. – Sorriu e viu novamente a mesma expressão um pouco ausente e angustiada de Marco.

"_Devia procurar falar com ele, mas não agora_", concluiu Axel, vendo que um dos instrutores chamava os candidatos para apresentar os resultados daqueles que iriam começar a nova vida como recrutas já no dia seguinte.

Sem grandes surpresas, Levi ficou entre os escolhidos e como primeiro colocado, assim como mais quatro colegas teriam direito a visitar uma outra ala. Diante dessa separação que deixou outros companheiros para trás que também tinham sido aprovados, mas não com as mesmas aptidões, tanto Kenny como Axel trocaram olhares, sabendo bem o que significava aquela visita a uma ala mais privada.

\- O que achas que é? – Perguntou um dos Alfas a Levi, que fez de conta que não escutou a pergunta, optando pelo silêncio diante do ar divertido dos outros.

\- Vais ter que tentar noutra oportunidade. – Brincou um deles.

Pararam num espaço completamente encoberto pela penumbra e aguardaram pelas ordens de outro instrutor que apareceu e só quando as luzes foram acesas, as explicações foram dadas, criando bastante expectativas nos cinco novos recrutas. Cada um deles podia experimentar, ter uma pequena noção do que poderia ser utilizar um mecanismo próprio da Tropa de Exploração.

Era algo bastante rudimentar o que podiam fazer, visto que somente tinham que se pendurar com algumas tiras de couro e tentar equilibrar-se. Pouco comparável à sensação do verdadeiro mecanismo utilizado, mas servia também para avaliar o equilíbrio dos recrutas e avaliar entre eles, quem futuramente teria mais hipóteses de se adaptar aos 3DMG.

\- O miúdo tem um talento nato. – Comentou um dos Alfas que observava um pouco afastado com outro homem ao seu lado. – Parece que é mesmo de família. Então era disto que estavas à espera, Gabriel?

\- Ainda não está preparado, mas… - Falou o Comandante, vendo o Ómega equilibrado sem qualquer dificuldade. – Acho que é a peça que faltava à nova equipa da Tropa de Exploração. Tem que ser polido e treinado. Os outros terão também a oportunidade de crescer e aprender com os erros que cometeram hoje, mas penso que ele será uma boa motivação.

\- Tu e o Axel sempre têm um melhor olho para estas coisas.

\- Acredite General, estamos a assistir finalmente ao nascimento de uma nova equipa da Tropa de Exploração.

\- E para quando o novo General?

\- Pergunto eu, para quando o novo Comandante? – Retrucou Gabriel divertido. – Se calhar, dava-me bem com mais um Comandante ou dois.

\- Dois? À procura de promoção para os amigos?

\- Merecida. – Corrigiu. – Devia pensar no assunto, General.

\- O Ackerman daria de facto um ótimo Comandante, mas…

\- Ainda de pé atrás com o Axel?

\- Não te enganes, gosto muito dele. Sei da lealdade a Maria, sei da importância da família de que descende sempre protegendo os Elos Primitivos, mas…

\- Coração mole, não é? Ou ainda a remexer no passado, General? Pense que ele teve as suas razões. Para todos os efeitos, a mulher estava a morrer numa cama de hospital e o filho tinha morrido naquela noite. Isso daria razões a qualquer um para alguma indisciplina.

O General abanou a cabeça, rindo um pouco.

\- Achas que guardo rancor por isso? Nada disso, o filho da mãe recusou sempre os altos cargos.

\- Huh?

\- Informa-te melhor sobre os teus amigos, Comandante. – Brincou. – O Axel tem um problema com os altos cargos.

\- Que problema?

\- Mais responsabilidades, menos tempo para a família. – Respondeu, encolhendo os ombros.

\- Está a brincar, certo? Ele recusou por…

\- Quem me dera estar a brincar. – Disse o General divertido. – O que posso fazer? Ele não quer, não o posso obrigar. Não é um homem de ambições, mas é feliz e no fim, é o que importa não é verdade? – Bateu de leve nas costas do amigo. – Quanto ao Kenny pede-lhe que se encontre comigo a meio desta semana e espero daqui a uns tempos, assistir a uma renovação da Tropa de Exploração. Vamos ver se as vossas apostas estão corretas. – Dizia, andando pelo corredor enquanto se afastava. – Potencial existe, mas o resto só o futuro dirá.

No final das provas de admissão, todos foram dispensados. Quer quisessem ir diretamente para casa ou utilizar já as instalações para por exemplo, tomarem banho. Um dos instrutores deu a indicação a Levi que a mãe teria deixado as suas coisas para que pudesse tratar da higiene pessoal antes de ir para casa. Algo que ele agradeceu e com uma pequena mochila às costas, dirigiu-se às zonas dos quartos. Pousou a mesma no quarto que lhe tinha sido atribuído, visto que deveria ficar distante da maioria dos Alfas.

Quando pousou a mochila no quarto com duas camas, uma secretária e um pequeno guarda-fatos notou que tinha estado alguém no quarto, mas não deu muita importância dado que as feromonas eram de um Beta. Retirou a toalha e a roupa que a mãe teria preparado previamente saiu ainda com uma sensação de realização e um certo arrepio. Tinha dado o primeiro passo e ao contrário do que esperava, não estavam a dizer-lhe que o lugar dele não era ali. Todo o contrário, os instrutores davam-lhe sempre os parabéns e diziam estar ansiosos por trabalhar com ele.

Seguiu as indicações dadas antes e encontrou a casa de banho que não teria que partilhar.

"_Ser o único Ómega vai trazer-me certas vantagens. Não queria imaginar-me este sítio cheio de gente que provavelmente, não iriam limpar isto tantas vezes quanto é necessário_", pensava, entrando no espaço pintado com cores claras.

Não quis demorar muito, até porque os pais estariam à espera e não tinha a certeza de quanto tempo estaria realmente sozinho. Como ainda deveriam ter que preparar as instalações para ficar ali, imaginava que ainda se pudesse cruzar com algum Alfa ou Beta. Possivelmente, seria algum instrutor, mas tendo em conta os olhares e tentativas de conversar de alguns colegas não quis correr muitos riscos.

O Ómega praguejou em voz baixa ao notar que tinha esquecido a camisola na mochila, trazendo somente a toalha, as calças e uns boxers. Isso significava que teria que voltar apenas com a toalha a cobrir o torso e esperava mesmo não se cruzar com ninguém ou pelo menos, passar por alguém que o ignorasse.

Felizmente as suas preces foram atendidas, mas assim que abriu a porta do quarto, este não se encontrava vazio. Sentada na cama oposta àquela onde ele tinha deixado a mochila estava uma Beta. A avaliar pelas feromonas, tratava-se da mesma que teria estado ali antes.

Os cabelos loiros de tonalidade escura tocavam de leve nos ombros e os olhos de cor amendoada deixavam cair algumas lágrimas. O traje militar indicava que era uma recruta, mas o Ómega nem questionava o facto de ela pertencer ao exército e sim, por que razão estava no quarto que tinham dito que seria dele.

A tristeza nos olhos da jovem ausentou-se para dar lugar ao pasmo e em seguida, corou ligeiramente, levantando-se da cama.

\- És o Ómega com quem vou dividir o quarto?

\- Dividir o quarto? – Indagou confuso enquanto pegava na mochila para retirar a camisola.

\- Sim. – Limpou o rosto, colocando um sorriso afável no rosto. – Eu estava aqui sozinha, mas disseram-me que teria um Ómega como companheiro. Inicialmente, pensei que fosse alguma brincadeira já que não é muito comum ver Ómegas aqui. Seja como for… - Estendeu a mão na direção de Levi que tinha acabado de colocar a camisola. – O meu nome é Petra.

\- Levi. – Respondeu, olhando para a mão por breves instantes antes de cumprimentar rapidamente.

\- Muito prazer, Levi. – Sorriu mais uma vez. – Suponho que ainda vás para casa hoje.

\- Sim. – Murmurou, vendo-a sentar-se na cama e limpar novamente mais uma lágrima. – Posso… - Hesitou em como tocar no assunto. – Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

A Beta sorriu, limpando mais lágrimas.

\- Obrigada, mas… acho que estou simplesmente frustrada por ter falhado mais uma vez.

O Ómega não demorou muito a deduzir ao que ela se referia e pasmo, questionou:

\- Tentaste concorrer à Tropa de Exploração?

\- Sim. – Admitiu. – Eu e mais três amigos. Apostámos no nosso trabalho de equipa que é um elemento essencial da Tropa de Exploração, mas no fim, falhámos todos.

\- Todos? Os quatro ou…? – Indagou, pois estava curioso sobre como teriam corrido as coisas para Reiner e Farlan que também teriam participado na mesma prova de admissão.

\- Ninguém passou nos testes. – Falou, diante do ar espantado do jovem de cabelos negros. – É algo bem comum. É um ramo militar complicado. Podem passar anos sem entrar ninguém.

\- E disseste que esta não é a tua primeira tentativa?

\- É a terceira. – Falou desanimada.

\- Mas podes continuar a tentar, não é assim? – Perguntou, vendo um olhar surpreso da Beta. – Desanimar é normal, mas se é o que queres, tenta mais uma e outra vez.

\- Obrigada, Levi. – Sorriu.

\- De nada. – Coçou um pouco a cabeça. – Sobre essa prova de admissão…

\- Estás interessado na Tropa de Exploração? – Perguntou surpreendida e ao ver o Ómega assentir, ponderou um pouco antes de continuar. - Como sabes, as provas de admissão decorrem à porta fechada e por isso, pedem-nos confidencialidade. Mesmo assim, o que te vou dizer… espero que te não te desanime, porque de certa forma também é impressionante. – Viu o olhar atento e cada vez mais curioso do Ómega. – Nestas três vezes que tentámos, existe uma prova de confronto direto com uma das equipas da Tropa de Exploração. Atualmente são duas, ou seja, ou enfrentamos os veteranos que são os que têm mais experiência ou os que entraram há menos anos. A Tropa de Exploração é constituída por sete elementos e por isso, a equipa que os defronta deve ser constituída pelo mesmo número de pessoas.

\- Mas disseste que tu e os teus amigos eram quatro, certo? – Apontou Levi confuso.

\- Sim, o que significa que temos que nos juntar com mais três pessoas e devo dizer que no nosso grupo eu era a única Beta. Todos os outros eram Alfas e mesmo assim, de nada serviu. Mesmo que o nosso adversário fosse apenas um deles.

\- O quê? Seis Alfas e um Beta não derrubaram só um deles? Como assim um? Não disseste que eles eram sete?

\- A equipa que lá está é um misto de alguns veteranos e outros mais recentes, somando um total de sete. Porém, nestas três tentativas somente um deles derrubou todos os participantes. Escolheram entre eles um e os outros só têm permissão para interferir se o colega estiver em dificuldades ou simplesmente pedir a participação de outro, o que nunca aconteceu.

\- Então, um deles…

\- Sim, provavelmente um veterano da Tropa de Exploração tem sido o nosso adversário e sem qualquer dificuldade, encontra os nossos pontos fracos e quebra totalmente a nossa formação. – Falou com alguma tristeza, mas também admiração. – Como eles têm sempre a identidade escondida, sabemos só que é um Alfa. É impressionante. Nunca vi nada como ele. É como se tivesse o vento debaixo dos pés e enquanto, estamos todos a tentar recuperar o fôlego, ele nem parece ter-se movido. Os Alfas não gostam de perder, mas no fim ninguém pode negar a superioridade daquele soldado que nunca te força em submissão, nunca faz nada do género… é apenas força, estratégia e uma presença que nos faz ver que estamos num nível completamente diferente.

\- Falas com tanto entusiasmo que admito que gostava de ver. – Falou Levi animado com a ideia de conhecer alguém que a Beta descrevia com tanta emoção.

\- Quem sabe, a gente se junte na próxima tentativa. Amanhã, quando cá estiveres apresento-te ao meu grupo de amigos. – Sorriu. – Tenho a certeza que apesar de desanimados, vão-te falar ainda com mais animação daquele veterano. Os Alfas podem ter toda testosterona do mundo, mas ainda assim conseguem admirar os outros.

Duas batidas na porta chamaram a atenção dos dois e assim que Petra disse que podiam abrir a porta, a mãe do Ómega parou na porta.

\- Boa noite. – Cumprimentou Petra que acenou e retribuiu a saudação. – Estavas a demorar, filho por isso vim-te buscar. Os teus amigos querem comemorar.

\- Sim, perdi a noção do tempo. – Falou, pegando na mochila. – Até amanhã, Petra.

\- Até amanhã, Levi. – Acenou sorridente.

\- Parece que gostaste da tua colega de quarto. – Comentou Layla ao lado do filho, enquanto lhe passava um cachecol.

\- Pensava que ia ficar sozinho, mas até nem tenho nada contra em ficar com ela.

\- Hum, isso é bom. Na minha altura, também me juntaram com um Beta. Normalmente, preferem que não fiquemos sozinhos para não nos isolarmos. – Suspirou, – Por um lado, estou feliz por teres entrado, por outro, significava que te vou ver menos.

\- Prometi que ia a casa todos os fins-de-semana.

\- Eu sei, filho mas ainda estou a habituar-me à ideia de ter por perto. Sei que é importante que passes tempo com os colegas e em ambiente militar, mas…

\- Prometo que ligo todos os dias. – Falou, escondendo um pouco o rosto no cachecol. – Não te deixo outra vez sozinha, mãe.

Ela sorriu, dando a mão ao filho.

\- Eu sei que não e muitos parabéns, filho. Estou muito orgulhosa do que fizeste hoje.

\- Obrigado. – Murmurou, vendo o pai acenar de longe. – Mãe?

\- Sim?

\- Estava a pensar numa coisa…já ouvi chamarem o tio de capitão, mas o pai tem alguma hierarquia? Não o vi nas bancadas.

\- Hum, o teu pai não liga muito a essas coisas. – Respondeu divertida e acenou de volta. – O teu pai teve outras coisas para fazer. Um dia destes, ele conta-te.

Levi não teve a oportunidade de se deixar levar pela curiosidade, pois vieram as palavras de elogio do pai que o deixaram um pouco embaraçado, assim como ao fundo escutou os amigos que estavam à espera na entrada das instalações militares que saísse.

* * *

Seguindo as ordens recentes, o Ómega de cabelos dourados preparou o pequeno-almoço e colocou-o na mesa da cozinha. Desde que regressou a casa mal viu o seu Alfa, visto que Mike recusava-se a deixá-lo sair do próprio quarto a maior parte do tempo. Portanto, durante dias e semanas escutou somente as vozes, os passos e nos últimos tempos, algo que lhe colocava um frio na barriga e causava-lhe náuseas.

Com o tempo na casa do Comandante, Armin aprendeu que não devia temer concorrência. Afinal de contas, ele era perfeito e o seu Alfa não demonstrava qualquer interesse em outros Ómegas ou Betas. Podia saber dessas coisas, não só pelo comportamento de Irvin, mas também pelas feromonas sempre intocáveis e que carregavam somente o aroma dele.

A chegada de Levi apanhou-o de surpresa e inicialmente, vendo a forma desigual como eram tratados, julgou que jamais teria problemas. Além disso, o outro era muito inocente, bastante desobediente apesar dos castigos e começou a mostrar interesse por Eren.

Num primeiro olhar acerca da situação, o loiro ponderou que fosse a inocência e ignorância acerca das regras sociais, além das características físicas que confessava também gostar. Porém, pensou que sobretudo a parte do comportamento, distanciasse os Alfas e não que tanto Eren, como o Comandante passassem a elogiá-lo constantemente.

Armin habituou-se a ser o centro da atenção. Era perfeito.

E por que razão até Jean confessava achar o outro Ómega interessante? Podia ver nos olhos, uns atrás dos outros iam cedendo a um estranho encanto que o outro tinha. Talvez tenha sido por isso, que começou a temer que o Comandante acabasse aos pés de Levi e os dois deixassem de estar em patamares diferentes. E se Levi estivesse na verdade a tentar alcançar um lugar que lhe pertencia por direito? Quem sabe, isso nem sequer tivesse passado na cabeça dele, mas os amigos, todos à sua volta encantavam-se cada vez mais com alguém que não tinha nada para oferecer, além de uns olhos diferentes e um comportamento condenável.

Armin teve medo de perder tudo e tomou a decisão definitiva de acabar com os encontros furtivos com Jean e dedicar-se de corpo e alma ao homem que o salvou, lhe deu todo o conforto e a vida com que sempre sonhou. Tudo faria para ter os olhos daquele homem somente nele.

Abandonou a frágil amizade com Levi, estava disposto a vê-lo morrer aos poucos e matá-lo com as próprias mãos se lhe fosse ordenado. Faria qualquer coisa para recuperar a atenção daquele Alfa que recomeçou a tratá-lo com a mesma dedicação de antes, momentos antes de tudo desmoronar.

Tudo mudou desde que foi para o hospital e lá sentiu que o seu Alfa estava prestes a perder a vida. Não o voltou a ver ou a falar com ele. Nem mesmo quando regressou a casa, foi recebido por ele. Em vez disso, Mike esperava-o com palavras cruéis e castigos físicos.

Compreendia o comportamento do Alfa e aceitou-o. Obedeceu sempre que possível, sem nunca imaginar as reais intenções por detrás de todo aquele secretismo na casa.

Como é que podia imaginar uma coisa dessas? Nem sequer ponderou que fosse possível.

Não era natural. Não era normal. Era doentio.

No entanto, estava a acontecer debaixo do nariz dele. O Alfa dele estava a trocá-lo não por outro Ómega ou Beta, mas por outro Alfa. Podia ouvi-los à noite, visto que durante o dia Mike ausentava-se ou mesmo que estivesse presente, pareciam conversar imenso mas nada além disso. O que não era estranho, dado que sempre testemunhou as reuniões longas entre os dois.

O inusual seria que tentassem manter as aparências, apesar do escândalo que estava a acontecer entre as mesmas quatro paredes à noite.

Ele não sabia se iria conseguir dissimular o quanto a situação lhe causava repugnância.

\- Bom dia, Armin.

A voz de Irvin fez com que o Ómega saísse de imediato dos seus pensamentos e olhasse para o Alfa que entrava na cozinha, fardado com o traje militar e com uma expressão tranquila.

\- Bom dia, Comandante e… – Falou com uma reverência. – Vice-Comandante. – Ao ver Mike entrar pouco depois e ocupou o lugar em frente ao outro Alfa.

Um lugar que usualmente pertencia a Armin, mas que este nada disse, optando por uma cadeira lateral. Manteve-se em silêncio, analisando somente as feromonas que pareciam bastante naturais, como se indicasse que os dois Alfas não se tinham envolvido.

"_Talvez o comportamento das feromonas seja diferente e não seja possível ficar marcado por outro Alfa, mesmo que seja só com as feromonas_", pensou com um nó no estômago, "_Mas é verdade que há duas noites que não escuto nada. Provavelmente, seja porque não se envolveram para não chamar a atenção dos outros e dar tempo para as feromonas desvanecerem_".

\- Vejo que o Mike teve que te castigar. – Comentou Irvin, provocando um pequeno sobressalto no jovem que estava a ausentar-se totalmente da conversa dos Alfas. – Creio que ambos sabemos perfeitamente que o mereceste.

Mike sorriu de lado, bebendo um pouco do café.

\- Sim, senhor. – Murmurou o Ómega. – Lamento imenso por ter passado uma má imagem. Farei tudo para melhorar o meu comportamento.

\- Tens vontade de aprender, o que já é muito bom. – Comentou Mike.

\- E acima de tudo, tens um grande sentido de lealdade e inteligência suficiente para saber o que espero de ti, não é? – Indagou Irvin.

Era uma ordem implícita para não dizer a coisa errada, quer diante dos Alfas, quer diante de outras pessoas.

\- Com certeza, Comandante. – Afirmou o Ómega trémulo. – O senhor vai regressar hoje ao trabalho?

\- Sim e também irei ver o Dr. Jaeger. O que significa que chegarei tarde. Não devias esperar para jantar e podes deitar-te.

\- Sim, senhor.

A refeição decorreu sem mais conversas direcionadas ao Ómega e no fim, os dois Alfas saíram e pela janela, Armin viu discretamente que o Comandante deixava Mike guiar o carro enquanto continuavam a conversar entre eles.

\- O Dr. Jaeger pediu para passarmos um pouco mais tarde, portanto, suponho que queiras ir ver o Zackley primeiro.

\- Sim, embora admita que estou ansioso por ver o Grisha. – Admitiu Irvin.

Mike sorriu um pouco enquanto ligava o carro.

\- Ele também queria ver-te. Diz que as novas próteses que desenvolveram têm demonstrado bons resultados. Como te expliquei, depois daquela noite em que os da Tropa de Exploração vieram cá com aquele Gabriel, muitos ficaram com braços ou pernas amputadas e então, houve uma demanda enorme nesse sentido. As primeiras próteses sofreram alguns ajustes nestes últimos tempos e agora, segundo o Grisha, estão no estado ideal para serem utilizadas.

* * *

Suspenso pela força dos braços, esperou pelos passos do Alfa que o procurava. Como ocultou por completo as feromonas e o local possuía uma iluminação muito reduzida, o inimigo teria que confiar nos seus instintos e sentidos para encontrá-lo. Porém, a julgar pela forma descoordenada como caminhava pelo espaço, os Alfas daquele sítio envolto pela podridão não deviam conhecer sequer a palavra estratégia ou cautela, caso contrário não caminharia daquele modo tão descuidado. Aguardou mais um pouco até as feromonas agressivas e diria até ácidas, alcançaram o seu nariz e assim que olhou para baixo, deixou-se cair sobre o homem que desabou no chão.

Entre o rosnar e algumas palavras impercetíveis, o soldado que já tinha caído na posição certa para segurar a cabeça do oponente e assim que estavam no chão que podia ceder a qualquer momento, rodou a mesma entre as mãos até ouvir estalar.

Assim que deixou mais um cadáver no chão, saiu furtivamente por uma das janelas antes de ouvir parte do interior daquela casa desmoronar.

\- Hei, Jaeger, olha o que encontrei!

A voz fez com que o soldado de olhos verdes olhasse na direção oposta à casa que caía e viu um dos colegas aproximar-se com uma corda nas mãos. Com a penumbra demorou um pouco a atribuir as feromonas que pressentia atrás dele. Um grupo de cinco Ómegas presos pelos pulsos e que o colega quase arrastava como se fossem um troféu.

\- Estavam num buraco mais adiante. – Parou perto do moreno. – Tens aí uma lanterna? A minha caiu algures e não consigo ver bem estes inúteis que se recusam a falar.

A penumbra constante obrigava-os a ter sempre com eles qualquer fonte de iluminação, caso contrário deixar a Cidade das Trevas podia tornar-se uma tarefa praticamente impossível.

Contudo, mesmo antes de retirar uma pequena lanterna do rosto, o jovem Alfa já sabia que os Ómegas seriam novos e estavam aterrorizados. Era palpável pelas feromonas e também pelo choro mal contido que acabaria por atrair as atenções.

\- Passa-me a lanterna rápido para saber se valem ou não a pena.

\- A lanterna é minha. – Retrucou o moreno, acendendo e apontando na direção do grupo que se encolheu, mas revelava não só um grupo entre os onze e treze anos, como também uma má nutrição, maltratos e sujidade evidentes.

\- _Puta_ que pariu, são quase todos crianças! – Falou o outro irritado.

\- Temos ordem para levá-los na mesma. – Retrucou Eren.

\- São novos demais! Um deles é rapaz e vai ser preciso perder tempo e esperar que cresçam até que possam ser úteis. As ordens diziam para priorizarmos os que já estão na idade certa. – Contrariou. – Além disso, aqui estás como aprendiz. É a tua primeira missão, portanto, ouve o que te digo: esta _merda_ não vale nada. Vai ser um desperdício de tempo e dinheiro. – Olhou com nojo para os Ómegas. – Provavelmente, até têm doenças e… ora, esta aqui parece mais perto da idade. – Agarrou a Ómega pelos cabelos. – Que idade tens?

\- Qu…quinze… - Murmurava chorosa.

\- Quase nos dezasseis, a tempo de comer, pôr umas roupas decentes e aos dezasseis está pronta para ir. – Comentou. – Acho que esta podemos levar, o resto… podes enfiar uma bala na cabeça de cada um.

Assim que disse, o choro recomeçou desta vez um pouco mais alto o que levou a que o soldado batesse em alguns para silenciarem e não atraírem o inimigo. Algo que já não ia a tempo de impedir, pois Eren já tinha notado há algum tempo as feromonas de outros Alfas próximos.

\- Muito bem, então deixa-me separá-la dos restantes. – Disse Eren e o outro entregou-lhe a corda onde todos os Ómegas estavam presos. – A propósito, também me disseram que não devia desperdiçar balas até porque o ruído também atrai os habitantes deste sítio nojento.

\- Dei-te uma ordem, Jaeger. Disp…ahhh! – Gritou ao receber um disparo na perna direita e ver o ar impassível do outro Alfa que olhou com desprezo.

\- Espero que pelo menos sirvas como bom entretenimento. – Murmurou antes de se afastar, puxando a corda com os Ómegas e vendo os Alfas inimigos aproximarem-se e atacarem o colega que deixou para trás que num primeiro instante gritou insultos na direção dele, mas depois os gritos mudaram. Aqueles Alfas de instintos totalmente primitivos iriam fazer um festim de sangue e desmembramento.

\- Ah…

\- Shh, não falem e tentem fazer o mínimo ruído possível. – Falou, continuando a andar no sentido oposto por uma rua que tinha utilizado antes. – Liberto-vos disto assim que estivermos na superfície.

A maior do grupo apenas registou a ordem recebida para manterem silêncio, mas continuavam a tremer de medo. Em todo o caso, a seu ver, estavam a ser levados por mais um Alfa que os iria maltratar. Só uma Ómega que algo de diferente nele e começava a pensar se aquela seria a tão esperada fuga. Afinal, ele tinha falado em libertá-los ao alcançar a superfície e condenou à morte o colega que o acompanhava. Seria vingança pessoal? Podia ser. Era um acontecimento bem comum na Cidade das Trevas.

Contudo, a forma como por vezes, pedia desculpa por ter puxado a corda com mais força do que deveria, fez com que considerasse outra hipótese. Será que estava genuinamente preocupado com eles? Que tinha matado o companheiro por eles? Existiam mesmo Alfas assim?

As dúvidas desvaneceram quando encontraram mais dois companheiros daquele Alfa. Pelo que percebeu, eles faziam parte de um esquadrão de quatro pessoas encarregado de limpar uma determinada zona e recolher Ómegas, se encontrassem algum. Só que sem qualquer pré-aviso, assim que falaram em tocar nos Ómegas que levava, disparou diretamente para a cabeça de cada um dos Alfas que caíram no chão.

\- És o único sobrevivente, Jaeger? – Perguntou um dos soldados que pela farda, a Ómega considerou que seria de uma hierarquia superior.

\- Sim, senhor. – Respondeu. – Trouxe os Ómegas como indicado. Não estão em bom estado, mas penso que o Centro possa ocupar-se disso.

\- Hum, pois. – Falou, olhando para o grupo ao qual Eren retirava as cordas dos pulsos e aproveitando que havia um pouco mais de claridade, a Ómega olhou na direção daquele que se tinha arriscado tanto. – Infelizmente, não podemos desperdiçar. Temos mesmo que levar os Ómegas. Queres algum, Jaeger? Recompensa pelo bom trabalho.

O moreno olhou para o grupo e encontrou os olhos castanhos fixos nele da única Ómega que parecia menos perturbada e mais calma. Os cabelos escuros, cor de pele também de uma tonalidade escura e que em parte, ajudava a esconder os hematomas, mas não disfarçava a magreza extrema.

\- Gostava apenas que fossem levados para o Centro para receberem alimentação decente. – Respondeu. – Mas gostava de fazer uma primeira avaliação médica do estado deles.

\- Como quiseres, podes utilizar aquela tenda ali. – Apontou. – Vou esperar pelo regresso dos dois esquadrões que faltam e depois vamos voltar. Portanto, faz como quiseres, mas não demores muito tempo com isso e assegura-te que nenhum tem nada que seja grave.

\- Sim, senhor.

Eren avaliou os Ómegas num pequeno consultório improvisado. Iniciou os exames pelos mais novos, onde além da má nutrição e hematomas causados pelos maltratos físicos não encontrou nada de mais grave. Pelo menos, nos exames físicos, mas recolheu amostras de sangue para que depois fossem analisadas e assim tivesse a certeza de que o estado de saúde não estava comprometido por alguma doença silenciosa ou oculta pelo estado deplorável daquelas crianças.

A nível psicológico temia pelos mais novos a quem nem ao menos conseguiu que lhe dissessem os nomes. Choravam e gritavam a qualquer movimento que considerassem brusco ou inesperado.

A única forma de os tranquilizar foi oferecer-lhes alguns alimentos e algumas mantas quentes para se protegerem do frio.

\- Nicole. – Respondeu um pouco trémula, mas o moreno viu que estava bem mais calma que os restantes.

\- Tens quinze anos, não é? – Quis confirmar a informação de antes e viu a rapariga assentir.

\- Sim, senhor.

\- As tuas tensões estão baixas. – Falou, retirando o aparelho do braço da Ómega. – Quando foi a tua última refeição? – Entregou-lhe um pequeno bolo.

\- Não sei bem… - Admitiu, deixando os cabelos emaranhados cobrirem um pouco do rosto que baixou.

\- Sabes-me dizer quando foi o teu último ciclo fértil? Se já o tiveste.

\- Não, senhor. – Falou envergonhada. – Mas nós… nós éramos utilizados para satisfazer lutadores das arenas.

Seguiu-se algum silêncio antes que Eren prosseguisse com outras perguntas. Algumas relacionadas com alguns exames que teriam que fazer. As análises ao sangue revelariam se algum teria doenças sexualmente transmissíveis, o que era uma probabilidade elevada. Pelas feromonas arriscaria dizer que algum deles estava doente a esse nível, mas nenhum aparentemente estava em estado de gravidez.

No entanto, precisava de uma confirmação dos exames. Custava-lhe acreditar como podiam utilizar crianças para aquele tipo de coisa, mas silenciou qualquer comentário e tentou obter outras informações da Ómega que estava mais calma e coerente para manter uma conversa.

Quanto a Nicole notava que as feromonas agressivas do Alfa eram quase inexistentes e nunca dirigidas a nenhum dos Ómegas. Além disso, teria que admitir que nunca tinha visto um Alfa de olhos e aparência que causou uma pergunta que pela primeira vez, causou um sorriso divertido no rosto do moreno.

\- Não, antes era apenas enfermeiro antes de entrar no exército. – Respondeu. – Nunca fui nenhum artista, nem estrela de coisa alguma.

A expressão mais leve com um sorriso combinava bem mais com aquele Alfa e Nicole pela primeira vez pensou que se calhar, mais do que ter a possibilidade de fuga, queria que aquele Alfa ficasse com ela. Aquele que lhe sorriu e conversou com ela não como se fosse uma coisa, mas alguém.

Contudo, algum tempo depois, teve que distanciar-se em silêncio e deixar que outros a levassem para o chamado Centro.

Entretanto após receber mais algumas felicitações por um bom trabalho, Eren voltou ao quarto que continuava a ter nas instalações militares. Assim que entrou, encontrou Natacha sentada na cadeira diante da secretária.

\- Espero que exista uma boa razão para estares aqui.

\- Além da minha preocupação para saber se voltavas. – Começou, baixando o rosto. – Trouxe mais algumas informações que podem ser do teu agrado.

\- Hum, vamos ver se são ou não. – Falou, retirando o casaco e sentando-se na cama.

A Ómega esperava ter as informações que aquele Alfa queria escutar. Não pelo medo de que pudesse utilizar novamente as feromonas agressivas para submetê-la, mas porque desde da primeira noite em que o visitou, ele nunca mais a tocou. Mantinham aqueles encontros, somente para que ela lhe passasse informações, mas Natacha queria bem mais do que isso.

\- Eren, será que hoje…?

\- Podes ir. – Falou, após um longo suspiro. – Estou exausto.

\- Não queres que te ajude a relaxar? – Ofereceu.

\- Sai. – Foi a resposta seca. – Tens que merecer e até agora, sempre acabas por me irritar de alguma forma. Traz-me algo realmente valioso e eu reconsidero.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	46. Novos Começos (3º Parte)

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Obrigada pelas reviews!_

**-X-**

* * *

**Novos começos (3ºparte)**

**Flashback**

Um pouco distante da comoção dos amigos, Marco escutava as tentativas de animar tanto Reiner como Farlan que estavam desiludidos por mais uma falha nas provas de admissão à Tropa de Exploração. O público em geral não podia assistir a essas provas, apenas às de acesso aos ramos militares gerais e mesmo assim, a prioridade era dada a familiares.

Portanto, os amigos poderiam ter assistido com facilidade ao desempenho de Levi, mas os compromissos relacionado com o trabalho e outros assuntos pessoais, levaram a que chegassem mais tarde. A maioria esperava notícias menos boas do acesso à Tropa de Exploração, mas já se preparavam para receber Levi com festejos, pois não se falava em outra coisa que não fosse no único Ómega que participou nas provas e no desempenho exemplar que demonstrou.

Contudo, o jovem com sardas no rosto passou grande parte do dia com o coração nas mãos. Temia que qualquer queda ou golpe perigoso pudesse comprometer o estado de saúde de Levi. Para ele, não restavam dúvidas. Por muito que o outro quisesse negar, o primeiro ciclo fértil possuía características muito próprias e inalteráveis.

Além disso, podia ser muito cedo para avaliar alguns sintomas, mas as tonturas não lhe soavam a simples coincidências. Soavam-lhe como sinais de alerta e por isso, a sua atenção desviava-se muitas vezes da realidade. Encontrava-se genuinamente preocupado com o amigo e queria fazê-lo compreender que a solução não passava pelo aborto. Aliás, pensar nessa possibilidade provocava-lhe náusea.

Pensava no quanto quis ter uma família, ter um filho daquele que amava e mesmo que se encontrasse numa situação semelhante à de Levi, longe do Alfa, jamais teria coragem de retirar uma vida inocente. Por mais ódio e ressentimento que pudesse existir, não era justo culpar uma criança que nem ao menos tinha tido a oportunidade de nascer.

Tentaria convencê-lo a não tomar qualquer decisão que acabasse na morte de um inocente e admitia até oferecer-se para ajudá-lo a encobrir toda a história.

\- Marco?

Sobressaltou-se um pouco, pois apesar de estar a prestar atenção aos amigos que se encontravam a alguns metros, ficou sozinho por alguns momentos enquanto Layla tinha ido buscar Levi e Carla estava um pouco mais adiante a beber um café que Kenny lhe tinha ido buscar.

\- Si…sim?

\- Podemos falar um bocadinho? – Perguntou Axel com um sorriso, deixando as feromonas envolverem-no para dissipar qualquer desconforto. Aquele Alfa tinha uma das feromonas mais suaves que alguma vez experienciou, nem sequer compreendia como podia exalar algo assim.

\- Claro. – Assentiu.

\- Vejo-te muito nervoso desde que nos encontrámos na bancada. – Fez um ar pensativo. – Na verdade, acho que andas muito inquieto em geral. Eu imaginei que pudesse ser a adaptação a Maria e o distanciamento do teu Alfa, mas ou é impressão minha ou parece que te preocupas em especial com o meu filho.

\- Eu… - Hesitou, questionando-se como aquele Alfa teria reparado em algo que tentava disfarçar, tanto quanto possível e os próprios amigos não comentavam nada a esse respeito.

\- Pelo que ouvi do meu filho, ajudaste-o a sair da casa daquele Alfa que o tinha. – O tom de voz mudou ligeiramente com a referência a Irvin. – Na altura, o Levi estava muito maltratado e até onde sei, infelizmente sempre teve experiências muito más durante a vida. Ainda estás com receio de que este não seja o local certo para ele?

\- O qu…não! Não! – Apressou-se a dizer. – Ele teve muita sorte por encontrar a família dele. São muito bons com ele e sei que finalmente, ele está a ser tratado como merece. Estou muito feliz por ele e… o Levi também diz que nunca pensou que pudesse vir a ter tanta sorte.

Axel sorriu, aparentemente um pouco aliviado.

\- Fico feliz com isso, mas Marco há alguma coisa em que te possa ajudar? Se houver alguma coisa que possa fazer para que te possas sentir melhor. A conversa pode ficar entre nós, mas gostava que não continuasses assim. Dá-me a sensação que estás angustiado em silêncio.

Marco engoliu em seco.

Aquele Alfa estava preocupado com o seu comportamento. Não estava a acusá-lo de nada, nem a exigir coisa alguma. Estava somente a oferecer uma mão amiga e a dizer-lhe que estava ali, caso quisesse confiar-lhe os seus problemas.

Só que não tinha a certeza que naquele momento fosse a melhor solução. Queria em primeiro lugar, convencer o Levi a não tomar a decisão errada. Portanto, forçou um sorriso, agradeceu a preocupação e disse que se precisasse de alguma coisa, falaria com ele.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

Durante a semana, os recrutas não costumavam ter direito a visitas, mas era possível ter pelo menos uma por semana após o jantar. Não devia tornar-se um hábito, mas abriam exceções pontuais. O jovem de sardas no rosto estava a aproveitar esse direito esporádico a visitas para ver Levi. Há duas semanas que o amigo estava em treino militar e durante as visitas de fim-de-semana não teve a oportunidade de falar sozinho com ele. Aliás, se fosse ser sincero, diria que Levi estava a fugir do tema.

\- Marco, não é? – Perguntou uma Beta com trajes militares, cabelos loiros de tonalidade escura e sorriso afável.

\- Sim. – Respondi, questionando-me se me teria perdido no corredor.

\- Petra. Companheira de quarto do Levi. – Sorriu e apontou para uma das portas. – Ele está à tua espera.

\- Ah, prazer. – Murmurou. – Obrigado e espero não estar a incomodar ao ponto de teres que sair do quarto.

\- Não te preocupes. – Falou. – Vou até ao salão de convívio estar com outros amigos. Podes ficar o tempo que precisares.

\- Obrigado. – Respondeu, antes de despedir-se de Petra e dirigir-se até à porta indicada. Bateu apenas uma vez, antes de escutar a voz de Levi no interior para que entrasse.

Quando o fez, encontrou Levi sentado na cama com uma camisola azul escura e umas calças desportivas também na mesma tonalidade. O cabelo ainda estava um pouco molhado e o rubor no rosto denunciava que devia ter tomado um banho quente há pouco tempo. Retirando isso, erroneamente alguém diria que estava totalmente relaxado, mas as olheiras ainda eram visíveis. Portanto, isso era um indício de que podia não andar a dormir bem ou quem sabe, estivesse com outros sintomas.

\- Parece que não adianta o quanto te diga que não quero tocar no assunto, tu não vais simplesmente desistir de aparecer. – Comentou.

\- Nós temos que conversar, Levi. – Falou, retirando uma pequena embalagem do casaco longo que trazia. – E confirmar que o que digo não é apenas um absurdo. É uma realidade e quero que penses em como vais lidar com isso.

\- Mesmo que o absurdo fosse verdade, eu…

\- Não podes matar um inocente! – Interrompeu, surpreendendo um pouco o outro pelo tom acusador e feromonas angustiadas que se espalhavam no ar.

Levi passou a mão nos cabelos, visivelmente incapaz de manter a indiferença.

\- Sei que falei de cabeça quente no outro dia, mas escuta, eu nem sei se…

\- Aqui tens. – Entregou a embalagem ao outro Ómega.

\- O que é isto?

\- É um teste de gravidez. – Falou. – Acerta na maior parte dos casos, tanto que nem me recordo de alguém se ter queixado disto ter falhado. Portanto, se der positivo, nós vamos sentar-nos e conversar sobre o que vais fazer. Se der negativo, não me conformo até que aceites fazer umas análises ao sangue.

\- Ou seja de qualquer das formas, não pretendes deixar este assunto morrer. – Falou com a embalagem na mão.

\- Estou preocupado, Levi. Por favor…

\- Onde arranjaste uma coisa destas?

\- Tive que ir comprar. – Admitiu corado. – Deram-me os parabéns e tudo. Não imaginas a vergonha que passei.

\- Alguém te viu com isto? – Perguntou.

\- Ah…

\- Marco!

\- Não aqui! – Apressou-se a dizer.

\- Quem?

\- Cruzei-me com a Hanji.

\- A Hanji?!

\- Ela pensou que era para mim e que era por isso que estava tão angustiado nos últimos tempos. – Falou. – De qualquer das formas, prometeu não tocar no assunto com ninguém.

\- _Caralho_… - Praguejou em voz baixa. – Tenho as minhas dúvidas sobre ela ter acreditado nas tuas desculpas. Não preciso de mais ninguém a falar-me em absurdos.

\- Se é assim um absurdo tão grande, então porque não fazes o teste? – Quis saber Marco.

Levi levantou-se da cama.

\- Vais ver como esta _merda_ não vai dar em nada. – Disse, abrindo a embalagem e ficando confuso a olhar para o que tinha na mão.

\- Ah… acho que devias ir à casa de banho. Há instruções de uso. É muito simples. Se vires um duas linhas lado a lado é positivo, se vires apenas uma é negativo. – Falou o outro enquanto Levi, pegava novamente na embalagem e virava-a ao contrário para ver as instruções que felizmente, além da explicação por escrito também tinha imagens bastante ilustrativas.

Longe do olhar acusador do amigo, finalmente deixou que o pânico que lhe tirava o sono se manifestasse um pouco. Desde da última vez que tinha tocado nesse assunto, apesar de tentar transparecer normalidade, em certos momentos notava que estava bem mais afetado do que queria admitir. Durante os treinos, era sempre extra cuidadoso nos exercícios que exigiam que saltasse de locais altos ou mesmo aqueles em que corresse o risco de receber um golpe na barriga. Passava todo o tempo bastante consciente do que devia ou não fazer e mesmo na hora das refeições, começou a ficar tenso na primeira sexta à noite em que lhe ofereceram álcool para comemorar. O cheiro enjoativo da bebida fez com que tivesse que recusar sequer provar.

Felizmente os colegas não insistiram, mas passou parte da noite a vomitar porque não conseguia deixar de sentir o cheiro forte da bebida pelos corredores.

E se fosse verdade?

E se não estivesse apenas nervoso sem motivo e existisse uma verdade nas suspeitas do amigo?

Também não teve coragem de beber nenhuma das infusões de ervas que resolveriam o assunto dolorosamente, mas sem que ninguém se apercebesse, caso encontrasse um modo de se isolar durante várias horas. O que não seria difícil. Podia ter inventado uma desculpa, mas não teve coragem. Teve medo. Pesou-lhe na consciência.

Encostou-se na parede gelada com receio de olhar para o objeto nas mãos. Há vários minutos que já podia ter visto o resultado, mas não se atrevia a olhar. Se bem que pelo que tinha entendido das imagens devia aguardar um pouco, mas talvez não fosse boa ideia esperar mais do que era suposto. Com a mão trémula ergueu o objeto e viu os olhos embaciarem-se de lágrimas.

\- Não… não… - Murmurou ao ver as linhas paralelas de que Marco tinha falado antes. Deixou o teste cair no chão, ouvindo os batimentos cardíacos progressivamente mais agitados e uma forte sensação de vertigem, fez com que tivesse que apoiar-se no lavatório.

Queria dizer que se arrependia por não ter tomado o chá que atuaria como veneno, mas isso não era verdade. Se por um lado, sempre acreditou que aquele resultado não era possível, por outro lado, não quis eliminar a possibilidade de haver uma vida dentro dele.

Contudo, agora que a possibilidade assumia-se como uma verdade, a ingestão de um potencial veneno soava-lhe terrível. Assim como tudo o que iria mudar a partir daquele momento.

"_Não, não posso ter feito tanto esforço para nada_", pensava, ainda apoiado, pois tinha a sensação do espaço estar a mover-se à sua volta, "_Ninguém tem que saber. Posso esconder por mais algum tempo, mas depois preciso pensar no que fazer. Se não vou ter coragem para matar esta criança…_", colocou a mão sobre a barriga, "_Tenho que encontrar uma alternativa. Uma forma de não condenar o resto da minha vida a ficar dependente disto_".

Respirou fundo um par de vezes antes de passar água no rosto. Transmitir uma imagem tão perturbada não ajudaria, por isso depois de se acalmar, guardou o teste com ele e regressou ao quarto onde encontrou Marco com uma expressão ansiosa.

\- Disseste que estavas disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para ajudar-me, não é? – Perguntou Levi. – Acho que vou precisar disso.

* * *

O Alfa duvidava se estava tão em baixo apenas pelo estado de saúde ou se também a ideia de que tinha faltado à sua palavra também o afetava. Prometeu que assim que tivesse a primeira missão que lhe permitisse passar dias ou até semanas em campo de batalha, arranjaria uma forma de desviar-se para Rose e entregar a carta. A oportunidade surgiu pouco depois do fim das suas férias. Iniciaram os preparativos, traçaram-se planos e no fim, ele acabava deitado na cama com uma virose, cujos sintomas se assemelhavam em muito a uma gripe.

Ainda ponderou em ignorar os sintomas, mas Gabriel ao ver a tosse com que estava e alguma rouquidão em primeiro lugar encaminhou-o para uma consulta médica e depois, o Beta que não conseguiu subornar, deu-lhe baixa e disse que precisava ficar na cama com uma medicação controlada.

"_Onde está a maldita regeneração quando preciso dela?_", pensava ao tossir mais um pouco.

Contrariamente ao que tinha dito, viu mais uma vez Carla entrar no quarto com uma bandeja. Já lhe tinha dito várias vezes que devia deixá-lo sozinho, até porque não queria pensar na possibilidade de transmitir-lhe a virose. Só que a Ómega "respondona" como lhe chamava, falou com Hanji que fez o favor de dizer que não era algo facilmente transmissível e além disso, afetava sobretudo Alfas e não os Ómegas.

Por que razão Hanji não podia ter ficado do lado dele? A resposta era simples. A Beta não sabia como ele se sentia cada vez que a Ómega entrava no quarto com um sorriso, perguntando como estava e trazendo sempre comida e algum tema de conversa que o distraía do mundo fora daquele quarto. Porém, sempre que começava a deixar-se levar por esses pensamentos, recordava a Marca, a tristeza implícita a cada referência ao passado dela e era aí que não queria chegar. Não queria ver aquela realidade que os distanciava.

\- Como estás hoje? Um pouco melhor? – Perguntou, pousando a bandeja sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e sentando-se na lateral da cama.

\- Um pouco melhor. – Respondeu, incapaz de manter a indiferença à presença dela e mantendo o olhar fixo nela que sorriu.

\- Hum, espero que seja mesmo verdade e não estejas a dizer isso só para me fazer sair daqui mais rápido. – Esticou a mão até tocar na testa do Alfa. – Ainda estás um pouco quente.

\- É normal. – Murmurou. – O médico disse que não iria desaparecer por completo durante alguns dias.

\- Mesmo assim, não sei se não devia tirar a temperatura outra vez para ver se não subiu. – Falava preocupada.

\- Não me sinto pior. – Replicou. – Hoje vejo que não fizeste peixe. – Desviou o olhar para a comida.

\- Sim, já que resmungaste tanto resolvi variar mais a ementa, embora deva dizer que comer carne todos os dias, mesmo que grelhada ou estufada não é saudável. – Apontou, vendo o Alfa sentar-se na cama ainda com um aspeto adoentado. – Queres que te ajude?

Ignorou a resposta do Alfa e ajeitou as almofadas nas costas dele, enquanto o homem de cabelos negros fechava os olhos e tentava não inspirar muito das feromonas da Ómega. Estava tão próxima, tão inconsciente do que estar tão perto dele lhe provocava. Durante tanto tempo, sentiu as mais variadas feromonas e no entanto, aquelas eram tão doces e encaixavam perfeitamente naquilo de que mais gostava. E se fosse apenas isso. Se não se perdesse a observar os olhos castanhos, a mexa do cabelo que usava sempre solto e natural que teimava em cair do lado esquerdo, obrigando-a várias vezes a recolocá-la atrás da orelha e os lábios…

\- Kenny está bom assim?

\- Sim. – Murmurou, deixando escapar um suspiro.

\- Vamos, abre a boca.

\- Eu posso comer sozinho, Carla. Não estou um invá…ah… - Começou a tossir quando a mulher sem qualquer aviso ou cuidado, praticamente enfiou a colher de sopa na boca dele. – És completamente louca!

\- Queres que faça um aviãozinho? – Provocou.

\- Carla, estou a avis…

\- A galinha põe o ovo e o Kenny papa todo. – Brincou e perante o ar do Alfa, não resistiu em rir abertamente. – Devias ter visto a tua cara.

\- Se não morrer da doença, acho que vou morrer do tratamento. – Falou, vendo a mulher recompor-se e pôr a colher na frente da boca dele.

\- Então, é melhor seres bem obediente e abrires a boca antes que eu encontre outros métodos.

\- Tch… - Optou por não contrariar e revirou os olhos ao ver o ar satisfeito da Ómega.

Comeu a sopa, ouvindo a mulher contar que a irmã dele tinha aparecido para visitar, mas não quis acordá-lo. No entanto, prometeu que viria mais tarde dessa vez acompanhada de Axel. O Alfa sabia que não adiantava pedir para não se preocuparem à toa, mas ainda assim fez mais uma referência. Claro que a Ómega ignorou por completo e assim que a sopa terminou, passou para o prato de comida.

\- Não tenho muita fome. – Admitiu à segunda vez que era colocado o garfo à sua frente.

\- E dizes que não me preocupe?

\- O médico disse que era normal não ter muito apetite e além disso, comi a sopa toda. – Argumentou.

\- Eu sei, mas estou preocupada, Kenny. – Admitiu. – Não podes censurar-me, ok? Sempre comes bastante bem e neste terceiro dia que estás de cama, continuas a comer muito pouco. Se for pela comida, podes pedir que faça outra coisa.

\- Não é nada disso. – Falou. – Não há nada de errado com a comida é só que…

\- Estás outra vez com esse ar desanimado. – Apontou a mulher. – Tens a certeza que não posso fazer nada por ti? Por favor, Kenny.

\- Desculpa…

\- Pelo quê? – Indagou confusa e cada vez mais preocupada.

\- A esta hora podia estar a caminho de Rose e cumprir a minha promessa de entregar a carta. Sei o quanto isso te atormenta e por ter adoecido numa altura destas, falhei com a minha palavra. – Falou num tom abatido e tossiu um pouco.

\- Ó meu Deus, eu pensava que estavas desanimado por estar na cama e talvez isso também não ajude, mas tu estás… - Pousou uma das mãos sobre a do Alfa. – Estás a culpar-te porque pensas que estás a prejudicar-me? Estás a culpar-te por estar doente? Como é que podes pensar assim?

\- Carla, eu…

\- Não, Kenny. Pelo amor de Deus, não penses que podes culpar-te por estar doente ou que estou desapontada com isso. Estou preocupada. Sei que se não cumpriste a tua promessa agora, que irás fazê-lo mais tarde. Tens palavra. Eu sei que tens e não preciso que mais ninguém me diga isso, eu consigo ver, eu já pude ver. – Apertou um pouco a mão dele. – É verdade que quero ter uma oportunidade de falar com o meu Eren, mas não se isso colocar em risco a tua saúde ou a tua vida. E também… - Hesitou um pouco. – Eu tenho que confessar que a ideia de ires para um local tão perigoso como a Cidade das Trevas, deixa-me nervosa e… que acho que estava a habituar-me a ter sempre alguém comigo em casa. Portanto, prefiro esperar mais um pouco para que vás de boa saúde e entretanto, aproveitar mais um pouco da tua companhia. – Corou ligeiramente.

\- Não sou assim tão boa companhia. – Falou, tentando desviar o rumo da conversa para algo que não lhe causasse um frio na barriga.

\- Para mim és. – Retrucou. – Não imaginas o que significa para mim não estar sozinha em casa. Como disse antes, passava muito tempo sozinha sobretudo depois do meu filho ter saído de casa para ter mais independência. Já não me lembrava do que era ter alguém com quem conversar ou estar confortavelmente em silêncio. Portanto, mesmo que te vás ausentar depois, espero que… - Olhou-o nos olhos. – Melhores depressa e por agora, deixa-me cuidar de ti.

\- Obrigado. – Murmurou.

Era a única palavra que conseguia dizer naquele momento. Não era somente o que queria dizer ou o que havia dentro dele, mas sabia que ela merecia ouvir um agradecimento. Mesmo que existissem outras coisas presas na sua garganta.

Nos encontros casuais e esporádicos que teve durante a sua vida, o físico imperava sobre todo o resto. Chegou a ouvir mais do que uma vez, que embora não fosse uma boa companhia para conversar, era sem dúvida atraente em outros sentidos. Ou então mentiam e eventualmente, descobria que não existia qualquer interesse além do físico. Não se magoava com isso, pois não acreditava que estivesse incluído no lote de pessoas que encontravam a sua cara-metade.

Não acreditava, por exemplo, que existissem muitos relacionamentos como o que vivia a sua irmã. Em momento algum, pôde duvidar da devoção, cuidado, carinho e o amor que Axel sentia por ela. Sacrificaria tudo por ela sem pensar duas vezes, disso tinha a certeza. Layla faria exatamente o mesmo pelo parceiro e a sincronia entre os dois, era uma conexão rara.

Ele era genuinamente feliz por vê-los completarem-se daquela forma, mas considerou que jamais sentiria o que descreveram como uma atração, um íman que te puxa na direção de alguém que é tudo o que não esperavas encontrar. Diz-te as coisas que mais ninguém disse. Faz-se sentir como nunca ninguém te fez sentir antes. Incomparável e insubstituível.

Ouvir essas palavras e experienciá-las era completamente diferente. Principalmente, quando sabia que não podia ser mútuo. Aquelas descrições pertenciam a um parceiro perfeito e se não fosse mútuo, era somente doloroso e só esperava nunca deixar transparecer nada disso.

Ela não precisava sentir-se culpada por algo que não podia controlar.

"_Pelo menos, comeu um pouco mais do que ontem_", concluiu Carla enquanto recolhia as coisas do quarto, após ter ficado a trocar algumas palavras com o Alfa que entretanto já deitado, dormia tranquilamente e as feromonas transmitiam isso mesmo, "_Nem mesmo neste estado deixo de as sentir tão calmas e protetoras… não sei o que fiz para merecer tanto cuidado, mas obrigada_", sorriu e deixou o quarto.

Voltou à cozinha onde arrumou e limpou as coisas, entretendo-se também com o resto da casa onde já tinha notado havia algumas fotografias. Normalmente com a irmã, o cunhado e ocasionalmente com outros conhecidos que pelas fardas deviam ser militares de Maria.

Riu um pouco ao ver que numa das fotos eram todos bem jovens, talvez nem tivessem vinte anos e Layla e Axel cada um do lado de Kenny puxavam com o dedo indicador a boca do Alfa para que sorrisse. Os três estavam cobertos de neve e apesar dos sorrisos divertidos à sua volta, Kenny parecia estar a perder a batalha com aqueles dois a quererem forçar um sorriso dele.

"_Dizem que é bastante sério, mas comigo até sorri com frequência mesmo que seja para rir com alguma coisa sobre mim. É uma pena que nem todos possam ver como tem um sorriso boni…_", encolheu-se ao escutar uma forte trovoada no exterior e logo alguns clarões invadiram a sala, "_Em Sina não se ouviam assim de tão perto!_", pensava alarmada, indo fechar as cortinas.

Pensou em ir até ao quarto e refugiar-se um pouco na cama, mas sozinha não lhe iria adiantar de muito.

\- Será que posso chamar a Layla e o Axel para visitarem agora? – Perguntou-se baixinho, encolhendo-se novamente ao ver que a casa estremecia com mais um forte trovão. – Ninguém vai sair de casa com este tempo.

Cada vez mais nervosa, optou por pelo menos não manter-se sozinha.

"_Se ele acordar, digo que estou a vigiá-lo para ver se precisa de alguma coisa. Se é que ele não está acordado com todo este barulho_", abriu a porta e com algum pasmo, notou que o Alfa continuava a dormir. Mais um forte trovão fez com que basicamente se apressasse para perto da cama e envergonhada, sentou-se no chão e encostou-se à mesinha de cabeceira. Encolheu-se e fechou os olhos com mais um estrondo e desta vez, notou os olhos do Alfa abrirem.

\- Carla? – Perguntou ensonado. – O que se passa? As tuas feromonas…

\- Acordaste com as minhas feromonas e não com estes trovões infernais? – Perguntou estupefacta.

\- Estas tempestades são normais nesta altura do ano. – Falou, vendo a Ómega tremer e cobrir os ouvidos com as mãos. – Tens medo de trovoadas?

\- Nunca ouvi assim de tão perto! – Falou um pouco corada. – As paredes estão a tremer, Kenny. Achas que… - Viu a mão do Alfa na sua direção e hesitou por alguns instantes antes do outro clarão que a fez, segurar na mão que ele agarrou com força.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui. – Murmurou, deixando as feromonas envolverem-na com um pouco mais de intensidade.

\- Não devias cansar-te. Eu sei que queres ajudar, mas deixar as tuas feromonas assim é… - Viu os olhos fixos nela.

\- Estou aqui para o que precisares. Deixa-me proteger-te… - Murmurou.

A tempestade durou mais tempo do que pensava e ao ver-se rodeada pelas feromonas que começam inclusive a tornar os sons menos assustadores, não notou o passar do tempo e nem o sono que veio com todo o conforto que sentia.

Mais tarde quando a consciência dava os primeiros passos para regressar, a Ómega quis manter-se mais um pouco naquele estado de tranquilidade total. Uma temperatura cálida, uma presença forte não deixava nada de errado alcançá-la e o aroma era… agradável? Apelativo seria mais correto, mas numa proporção certa. Inconscientemente, inspirou mais um pouco dele e um arrepio despertou um pouco mais os seus instintos. Esses que lhe diziam para aceitar, deixar-se envolver por aquela presença que lhe causava tantas sensações agradáveis.

Os instintos diziam-lhe bem mais do que isso. Diziam-lhe para aceitar aquela submissão e foi esse pensamento que a despertou um pouco alarmada. Os olhos focaram-se em pouco tempo, notando como estava encostada a um corpo quente, escutando uma respiração pacífica bem perto. Corou ao aperceber-se do cobertor sobre os ombros dela que não cobriam tão bem o Alfa que a certa altura, devia ter saído da cama para sentar-se ao seu lado no chão. Ruborizou-se ainda mais ao notar um dos braços dele a rodear a sua cintura e a outra mão estava entrelaçada na dela.

Ao levantar um pouco o rosto, viu que ele continuava a dormir e os fios negros cobriam ligeiramente a face num ângulo que provavelmente o faria ter dores no pescoço, quando acordasse. Com isso em mente e também porque não tinha a certeza durante quanto tempo poderia disfarçar os batimentos acelerados e o rubor no rosto, decidiu chamá-lo.

\- Kenny? – Chamou com cuidado e viu somente uma pequena reação da parte dele, antes de retirar afastar a mão dela da dele e logo viu os olhos abrirem devagar. – Não devias ter saído da cama.

\- Carla? – Perguntou um pouco desorientado, olhando para os olhos castanhos até notar a distância a que estavam e o braço em torno dela. Desviou de imediato o rosto e recolheu o braço. – Desculpa, estava… ah… podias ter-me acordado mais cedo. Eu…

\- Obrigada. – Murmurou um pouco envergonhada. – Ah, vamos levanta-te. Tens que voltar para a cama.

* * *

\- Sabes que tens ido para essas pequenas missões suicidas por uma razão, certo?

\- Não é preciso ser muito inteligente para adivinhar a razão. – Encolheu os ombros. – Não estão à espera que volte de uma delas e depois?

\- E mesmo assim, consegues ser um dos guardas de uma reunião tão importante como esta.

\- Ciúmes, Kirschtein? – Provocou o moreno sem quebrar a postura em que se encontrava.

\- De ter uma corda no pescoço? – Indagou o outro. – Não sejas ridículo. Só me perguntei como conseguiste ser um dos guardas aqui. Mesmo que esta possa ser a tua única vez num sítio destes.

\- Não há soldados suficientes e eu ofereci-me. – Falou.

\- Surpreende-me que tenham confiado.

\- Sim, eu não estou a escalar nas hierarquias como tu, Jean mas isso não significa que não possa sequer candidatar-me a ser um guarda aqui esporadicamente. – Ironizou um pouco.

\- Subir na hierarquia é para quem pode. – Retrucou.

\- Vamos ver até onde as hierarquias podem ir. – Comentou.

\- Estás a falar do quê?

\- Não é difícil imaginar a razão da reunião de hoje. – Falou calmamente. – Estão todos preocupados com a falta de contactos com Maria. Era melhor manter uma relação tremida com eles do que não ter qualquer ligação.

\- Tu ouviste…?

\- Não sou idiota, Jean. – Cortou. – Qualquer pessoa com olhos na cara vê que Sina e Rose dependiam em grande parte de fornecimentos de Maria e com as relações cortadas, o número de pessoas que receberam as indicações, leia-se ordens, para dedicarem-se a trabalhos na agricultura subiu repentinamente. Estão a tentar colmatar o impacto que as relações cortadas com Maria estão a ter a nível económico. É ridículo gabar-se de tanto dinheiro e poder, quando uma região dita mais incapaz, consegue ser autossuficiente.

\- Achas mesmo que aqueles selvagens estão a viver bem?

\- Eu conheci Maria. – Relembrou. – Eles vendiam sobretudo excedentes de produção e daqui obtinham outros produtos não tão essenciais. A médio, longo prazo… ou se calhar, até estou a ser otimista, pois temos um problema em mãos.

\- Pareces bastante informado para quem não esteve presente na reunião. – A voz de outro Alfa chamou a atenção dos jovens e Jean fez de imediato uma pequena vénia, a que se seguiu Eren.

\- Um pouco de atenção à minha volta e senso comum são o suficiente, General.

\- Hum, acompanha-me Jaeger.

\- Quer alguma escolta? – Ofereceu Jean.

O General sorriu de lado.

\- Preocupado comigo, soldado? Não, eu sei cuidar de mim. Vem, Jaeger. Quero ouvir um pouco mais do teu senso comum.

\- Sim, senhor. – Falou.

Conseguir a atenção do General não estava totalmente nos seus planos, mas Eren não podia negar que podia ser uma oportunidade de ouro. Propositadamente, manteve o assunto que suspeitava ser a razão da reunião. Já tinha notado que o General estava perto, mesmo antes que ele interferisse na conversa e por momentos, pensou que fosse ignorar a conversa dele com Jean, mas felizmente estava errado.

Encontrou-se poucas vezes com aquele homem e nas outras vezes, o seu pai sempre esteve presente. Aquele militar que representava a força de Sina e Rose sempre se mostrou desapontado por ver que o filho de Grisha não seguia as pegadas do pai. Portanto, foi com surpresa que Zackley ouviu as notícias acerca da presença dele entre os militares. Era como se o espírito revolucionário tivesse finalmente sido domado pelas normas da sociedade.

Quando se sentaram num escritório, o homem mais velho observou mais uma vez o jovem sentado do outro lado da mesa. Os olhos estavam diferentes. O verde desafiador de antes e até selvagem, possuía algo perturbadoramente tranquilo. O miúdo impulsivo que viu durante anos, estava estranhamente calculista.

De facto, Eren tinha razão acerca do tema daquela reunião que chamou altos cargos e vários Betas de áreas das ciências, economia, entre outras relevantes para o problema sobre a mesa. O corte das relações com Maria estava a ter um impacto bem mais negativo do que esperavam. Por mais ridículo que fosse admitir, nem sequer conseguiam encontrar o caminho para a região fornecedora de bens alimentares. Acabavam por movimentar-se em círculo e sem chegar a lado algum. A névoa anormal que surgia a determinado ponto do percurso, impedia-os de avançar.

Como tal, estavam dependentes da produção proveniente de Rose, mas que não se comparava à capacidade de produção de Maria. Os bens alimentares iriam começar a escassear e portanto, teriam que optar por controlar as vendas enquanto não encontrassem uma solução.

\- O ideal seria reatar as relações com eles. – Afirmou Eren. – Só que não utilizando os porta-vozes do costume. Deveriam recorrer a alguém com quem até tinham alguma afinidade.

\- Estás a referir-te a ti mesmo? – Indagou incrédulo.

\- Refiro-me a alguém mais experiente. – Disse. – Devolverem o cargo de Comandante ao Pixis e deixar que ele se ocupasse das negociações, provavelmente seria o mais proveitoso para solucionar o problema. Todos sabemos que estes controlos nos bens de consumo não podem durar para sempre e que a falta de investimento durante anos no sector da agricultura não pode ser recuperado em pouco tempo. Dizem que não nos podemos aproximar de Maria, mas talvez seja porque têm enviado as pessoas erradas e que são vistas como uma ameaça e não como alguém que quer negociar.

\- Não deixa de ser curioso que até certo ponto, tu e o Irvin tenham dito a mesma coisa. – Falou com um tom que demonstrava algum divertimento. – Não vou mentir. É estranho ver-te nesta perspetiva nova em que mal te reconheço. Sempre pensei que acabarias por ficar do lado de Maria. Contudo, como admitiste há pouco. Falta-te experiência. – Pausou por alguns instantes. – Pixis é um ótimo estrategista. Uma mente brilhante, mas um pouco incerto.

\- Penso que o risco possa ser compensado pelas vantagens que isso nos traria.

\- É uma ideia que pode ficar sobre a mesa, mas como te disse, seja por inexperiência ou porque ainda tens alguma afinidade por Maria, essa proposta que me trazes coloca um problema que todos já discutimos antes na reunião. Mantemos a nossa dependência relativamente a Maria. Mostramos que estamos dependentes deles e daí a nossa vontade em reatar as relações.

\- Lamento se não é do seu agrado, mas nós estamos realmente dependentes deles.

\- Mesmo que isso seja verdade, não é assim que as coisas devem ser negociadas. – Levantou-se da cadeira, dando as costas ao jovem Alfa. – Sabes por que razão Sina e Rose têm o poder e prestígio de que desfrutamos hoje? Nós sempre soubemos reverter a situação a nosso favor.

\- Então, já têm outro plano em marcha. – Concluiu o moreno.

\- Temos sempre que ter uma alternativa. – Voltou a olhar para Eren. – Vamos ver até que ponto finalmente colocámos juízo na tua cabeça. Entretanto, o que dizes de um jantar em minha casa?

* * *

Os movimentos sobre a neve ficavam mais lentos, difíceis e abriam falhas nas técnicas de cada um. Pelo menos, era isso que tinham aprendido desde que se tinham juntado à vida militar e por isso, apesar da falta de fôlego começar a ouvir-se, os dois Alfas não podiam deixar de admirar a destreza e leveza com que o seu adversário se movia.

O loiro de cabelo preso, uma barba discreta e olhos castanhos tentou mais uma vez, um ataque frontal com as espadas apenas para ver a forma como o Ómega lia perfeitamente os seus movimentos e esquivava-se. Movimentos quase elegantes que se cruzaram com um golpe de espadas com o outro companheiro. O outro jovem de cabelos castanhos-escuros e curtos, também optava pelo ataque, mas depressa teve que recuar vários passos diante dos ataques sucessivos do seu oponente.

Uma troca de olhares entre os dois Alfas e as espadas cruzaram-se ao mesmo tempo que o Ómega pura e simplesmente desviou ligeiramente o pescoço, vendo as espadas cruzarem-se ao lado da sua cabeça sob o olhar paralisado dos outros dois.

\- Um dia destes podes magoar-te a sério. – Comentou Gunther assustado com a ideia de que podia ter causado um ferimento grave no Ómega.

\- É a terceira vez que usam o mesmo truque na minha direção. – Falou o Ómega despreocupado, ouvindo outro suspiro de alívio de Eld e de outros que assistiam ao confronto. – Não podem esperar que um truque que não funcionou nas duas primeiras vezes, vá funcionar à terceira. – Olhou para Eld. – Estás a favorecer o teu lado esquerdo e tu… - Voltou a olhar para Gunther. – E se continuares a ter ataques de pânico cada vez que passas perto do meu rosto com a espada, vamos ter problemas.

\- Uma ótima demonstração. – Elogiou o instrutor. – E conselhos que os dois deviam escutar. – Sorriu para o Ómega. – Impressionante como sempre, Levi mas acho que te vou pedir para ter mais cuidado. Por um momento, acho que todos pensámos que um deles te podia cortar.

\- Teriam que ser mais rápidos. – Encolheu os ombros. – Mas se incomoda assim tanto a audiência de Alfas sensíveis, suponho que posso esquivar-me um pouco mais rápido.

\- E que tal uma nova lição acerca das hierarquias? – Falou o instrutor, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Não era a primeira vez que lidava com a personalidade pouco submissa e obediente do Ómega e começava seriamente a duvidar que conseguisse corrigir esse comportamento.

\- Eu…

\- Ele pede desculpa e lamenta imenso. – Falou Petra, interferindo e afastando o colega de quarto enquanto murmurava. – Levi não podes desrespeitar o instrutor! Já falámos sobre isso muitas vezes!

\- Eu sei, mas prefiro o Shadis nos treinos.

\- O instrutor Ness sempre faz o melhor que pode, quando o Shadis tem que se ausentar. – Falou Petra. – Só tu é que podias gostar do Keith Shadis. Toda a gente tem medo dele.

\- Pelo menos, ele não parece que vai ter um ataque cardíaco cada vez que vê uma espada perto de mim.

\- É instintivo. Os Alfas estão pré-determinados a proteger-nos e por isso, a ideia de que possam causar-nos dor, causa-lhes estes comportamentos.

Levi ainda estava a habituar-se a essas ideias. Diria que eram descabidas, mas por mais que quisesse negar, os Alfas mostravam-se verdadeiramente preocupados. Em certos momentos, chegava a ser cómico, como pensavam que lhe tinham causado algum dano ou podia estar muito cansado ao fim do dia. Não eram raras as vezes em que algum se aproximava ao fim do dia e desculpava-se por ter sido demasiado duro durante algum treino em que era necessário juntar-se em pares. Usualmente, o Ómega optava por ficar com Petra mas como isso nem sempre era permitido, pois assim não havia rotatividade, acabou por ficar com outros colegas.

Apesar da desconfiança enraizada em relação aos Alfas, não podia negar que não lhe tocavam mais do que necessário e que mesmo com alguns comentários que escutava por acidente, nenhum deles tentava submetê-lo, sentir de perto as feromonas ou dizia qualquer coisa no sentido de passar a ideia de que o seu lugar não era ali.

Além disso, através de Petra conheceu o grupo de amigos com quem a Beta convivia desde criança. Eld, Gunther e Oluo. Os quatro nasceram em Trost, mas assim que entraram para a escola, tiveram que deixar as montanhas. Porém, isso não os separou e nem abalou o desejo de entrar na Tropa de Exploração.

Entre os quatro, Oluo era mais velho com vinte e um anos, apesar de para o riso geral de todos e golpe no ego do Alfa, Levi ter dito que ele parecia bem mais velho. Pese embora, o ataque ao seu ego enorme, ele continuava a descrever-se como um talento nato e tinha um estranho costume de morder a própria língua de tempos a tempos.

Na primeira vez, Levi ficou dividido entre a preocupação e o nojo pela quantidade de sangue. Depois do comentário de Petra, a preocupação foi-se.

Eld tinha vinte anos, assim como Gunther. O primeiro de cabelos loiros tinha um grande sentido de responsabilidade e embora, nem sempre fosse de muitas palavras, era sempre direto e fiel ao seu dever como soldado. Era um Alfa que apesar de tudo, entrava facilmente nas brincadeiras ao contrário do ar mais sério de Gunther, de quem Levi aprendeu a apreciar a força e técnica. Por vezes, Gunther criticava os comentários e brincadeiras dos outros em momentos inapropriados, mas depois simplesmente suspirava e por vezes, deixava-se levar pelo ambiente do grupo.

Tanto Gunther como Eld eram casados, o que surpreendeu Levi que conheceu a outra faceta um pouco mais embaraçada dos Alfas enquanto mostravam as fotografias das respetivas esposas. Ainda não tinham filhos, mas estavam a pensar nisso num futuro próximo. Falavam com um certo brilho no olhar de constituir família e o Ómega apesar da tristeza que tinha que engolir, também se sentiu contente por eles. Por vê-los feliz com outras pessoas.

Depois havia a estranha relação entre Petra e Oluo.

Em algumas ocasiões, Eld e não só, já tinha comentado que havia um sério caso de amor entre os amigos. Só que personalidade dos dois amigos chocavam demasiado para que se apercebessem que o lugar deles era ao lado um do outro. Se por um lado, Oluo parecia admitir alguns sentimentos especiais por Petra, o mesmo não acontecia com a Beta que dizia não ter encontrado a sua cara-metade.

Ao grupo juntava-se Reiner que depois do desânimo dos primeiros dias após a prova de admissão, voltou a ter o mesmo espírito animado de sempre. Concordando com os Alfas casados que não havia coisa melhor do que ter alguém especial ao lado dele com quem ter uma família. Depois também havia Farlan que também começou a partilhar o lugar na mesa com o grupo, optando sempre por um lugar perto de Levi que tinha sempre o Alfa de um lado e Petra do outro.

Nesse convívio, Levi descobriu também que Petra e o grupo de amigos já tinha conhecido Christa, Ymir, Reiner e Bertholdt quando os guiou para as montanhas.

\- Sei que hoje vamos todos para casa e se calhar, tencionam passar o fim-de-semana todo com a família e amigos, mas a Christa e o Marco perguntaram se alguns de nós podia passar pela Herdade amanhã à tarde. – Falou Reiner.

\- Chegaram novos Ómegas? – Perguntou Farlan preocupado.

\- Sim e parece que estão com as mãos bastante cheias. – Respondeu Reiner. – Insistiram bastante, até o Berth. Não precisam de ir todos, mas se formos alguns…

\- Por mim, não há problema. – Disse Farlan com um sorriso. – Falo com a Isa quando chegar a casa, mas acho que ela também vai-se voluntariar.

\- Amanhã não posso. – Disse Gunther um pouco constrangido. – Prometi que iria ver a família da minha esposa.

\- Eu cubro o teu lugar. – Afirmou Eld. – E tu Oluo? Tens planos?

\- Claro que sim, eu sou alguém muito ocupado. – Disse, enquanto bebia mais um pouco do sumo.

\- Ótimo, então estarei presente. – Disse Petra animada.

\- Petra! – Disse o amigo indignado e alguns riram.

\- Também vou. – Ofereceu-se Levi, partilhando um pequeno prato com frutos secos com Farlan que lhe sorriu.

Era quase estranho como apesar de ser consciente que estava a lidar com um Alfa, não era capaz de agir com tantos cuidados e distanciamento com Farlan. Continuava a ver a mesma pessoa de antes. O mesmo loiro insano que entrou num dos bairros mais perigosos da Cidade das Trevas para salvar Ómegas. Os traços juvenis continuavam presentes, o mesmo sorriso, a mesma convicção e forma simples de ser que tornava tão fácil conversar ou ficar em silêncio ao lado dele sem que isso fosse estranho. Não sentia a necessidade de estar alerta com ele, nem com nenhum daqueles que se encontravam à mesa com ele e isso deixava-o bem mais descontraído.

Contudo, não esperava que no dia seguinte Christa, Bertholdt, Isabel, Marco e mesmo Petra quisessem substituir toda a tranquilidade com uma ideia tresloucada, que anunciaram aos presentes horas depois de estarem a ouvir gritos e choros de crianças.

\- Nós prometemos! – Dizia Christa como se aquele fosse o melhor argumento do mundo.

\- Vocês! – Frisou Reiner. – Dizes bem, vocês! Até tu, Berth!

\- Mas eles gostaram da ideia e estão à espera. – Falou o Ómega.

\- Gostava de ajudar, mas não vejo como isso pode tratar do problema. – Disse Eld, tentando trazer alguma racionalidade para cima da mesa.

\- São adolescentes e pré-adolescentes! – Relembrou Isabel que Levi tinha a certeza que tinha enlouquecido de vez. – É um grupo bem mais complicado e por isso, sugerimos medidas especiais como esta!

\- Eu mal lido bem com as crianças, Isabel. – Apontou Levi. – Ficaram todos a chorar da última vez que tentei falar. Eu não sirvo para estas coisas.

\- Levi tu és perfeito! – Isabel agarrava-o pelos ombros.

\- Eu concordo! – Dizia Petra. – Isto não existe sem a tua colaboração! A Isabel diz que…

\- Não. – Negou o Ómega de olhos diferentes.

\- Acho que seria engraçado e diferente. – Falou Marco. – Não imaginas o tempo que levámos para convencer de que isto seria uma boa ideia.

\- Exatamente, isso devia dizer-te alguma coisa. – Comentou Reiner.

\- Por favor, Reiner. – Pediu Berth.

\- Não implores, Berth! Isso não é justo! Sabes que não podes fazer isso comigo! É chantagem!

\- Eld, tu não tens ar de quem desaponta os outros! – Dizia Christa agarrando as mãos do Alfa.

\- Ah…

\- Farlan, tu és um cavalheiro! – Apontou Petra. – Não podes abandonar-nos!

\- Bem… - Coçou a cabeça.

\- Se eu alinhar nesta ideia ridícula, prometem que só acontece desta vez? – Perguntou Levi e viu os olhos dos Ómegas brilharem e assentirem. – Tch…

* * *

A Beta tinha terminado mais uma exposição. Cingiu-se aos argumentos em que avaliava até que ponto as suas investigações poderiam ser úteis a Maria, assim como os conhecimentos que possuía acerca de Rose e Sina. Pedir perdão, desfazer-se em desculpas por ter participado em investigações desumanas não era o único caminho, mas ainda assim admitiu o que tinha feito, mesmo que fosse por apenas alguns meses. Isso não abonava a seu favor e viu vários olhares que a condenavam e não podia censurá-los. Ela mesma sentia-se envergonhada pelo que tinha feito, mas nem por isso mentiria na frente deles.

Pese embora a sua condição de prisioneira, recebia todas as refeições, encontrava-se num quarto confortável e com livros, folhas… o mínimo para que o tédio não levasse a melhor. Mesmo que durante os interrogatórios sempre existisse algum Alfa mais territorial e incapaz de esconder o desagrado relativamente à presença dela, todos acabavam por ser civilizados. Nada de torturas físicas ou jogos psicológicos.

Pouco importava a situação em que estava, continuava a analisar essas pequenas coisas e a observar de que forma, os cidadãos de Maria orientavam-se por instintos diferentes. Princípios que lhes dizia para não esquecerem que mais do que um prisioneiro, tinham uma vida, tinham alguém que merecia ser ouvido. Não havia regras, normas impostas. Eram valores enraizados e que todos consideravam normais, embora sempre houvesse algum presente mais exaltado e afetado pelas emoções negativas. Só que nem mesmo assim, permitiam que ela chegasse a sentir na pele a mágoa, a fúria ou a desconfiança de alguns.

Aguardou em silêncio que lhe dessem o veredito.

Existiam duas possibilidades em cima da mesa, tendo em conta tudo o que já tinha dito e de facto, consideravam que ela podia trazer algo benéfico para Maria. Contudo, tinham dúvidas acerca da forma como deveria continuar com as suas investigações.

A primeira opção passava por continuar as suas investigações num laboratório isolado e fortemente vigiado, sem autorização de saída exceto se estivesse escoltada. Alguns concordavam, mas poucos discordavam daquele regime de clausura. Quanto à segunda opção, passaria também pelas investigações num laboratório, mas não isolado e próximo aos cidadãos. Praticamente, alguns defendiam a sua integração como algo benéfico a médio e longo prazo.

Se pudesse escolher, optaria pela segunda sem pensar duas vezes, mas compreendia os receios deles e se preferissem a clausura, teria que aceitar esse destino. Já seria bom poder continuar as suas investigações. O que não esperava é que desta vez, estivessem presentes alguns soldados da Tropa de Exploração, cujas identidades se encontravam ocultas pela indumentária. Os três soldados estavam em silêncio até ao momento em que o Comandante Gabriel, pediu que eles também se manifestassem através de um porta-voz escolhido entre eles.

Viu com curiosidade a troca de palavras em tom mais baixo e um deles chegou-se à frente, vendo que os votos decorriam quanto ao destino da Beta.

\- Trouxe alguns dos nossos valiosos soldados para que também tenham uma palavra a dizer, afinal isto também pode ter influência na vida deles. – Falou Gabriel.

\- Dei o meu aval e dispensei estes três para que estivessem aqui presentes. – Acrescentou o General. – Penso que será importante que tomemos uma decisão final e agora com um número ímpar de presentes, não penso que isso seja um problema. Portanto, iniciemos os votos. A favor da investigação em clausura? – Várias mãos se levantaram e havia algum espanto por ver que o soldado da Tropa de Exploração não votava a favor.

\- São a favor do oposto?

\- Mas ela trabalhou com o Dr. Jaeger!

\- Alguém que banhou Maria de sangue!

\- Tal como desconfiava, será o voto deles que irá desempatar. – Comentou o General, vendo que também Gabriel não votava a favor da clausura. – Permissão para falar, soldado.

\- Somos contra a clausura. – Anunciou e Hanji observou fascinada a postura e tom de voz que demarcava a presença de um Alfa a quem ninguém ficava indiferente. – Sendo certo que participou nas investigações do Dr. Jaeger já demonstrou arrependimento e vontade de se redimir, servindo os ideais de Maria. Além disso, penso que aprenderemos muito mais com ela e ela connosco, se não estiver condicionada. Contudo, se tantas dúvidas existirem, entre nós, a Tropa de Exploração vigiaremos de perto os passos e comportamento dela. Têm a minha palavra.

As palavras ecoaram respeito e perseverança de um Alfa, a quem não só a presença, mas o estatuto que o símbolo daquelas asas sobrepostas lhe dava, faziam com que mesmo os que eram a favor da clausura duvidassem da sua escolha. O resultado final ficou definido após aquela intervenção em que se trocaram mais algumas palavras acerca das condições em que Hanji ficaria, mas o General assegurou que acertaria os detalhes com os membros da Tropa de Exploração, responsáveis pelo monitoramento de Hanji. Essa que teve dificuldades em esconder o alívio e a alegria por lhe terem dado, muito mais do que pensava merecer.

Além disso, quando por fim viu a sala esvaziar-se e ficar para trás o Alfa de presença e feromonas bem diferentes dos restantes, quase dava alguns pulinhos de nervosismo e ansiedade. Julgava saber quem estava por detrás daquela indumentária, mas queria a confirmação e pelos vistos, o Alfa também estava a ficar para trás propositadamente. Gabriel murmurou qualquer coisa ao soldado e em seguida, saiu com o General, piscando o olho da Hanji. A porta fechou-se e os únicos presentes na sala era o Alfa que assim que se viu sozinho com ela, relaxou a postura e retirou o capuz e lenço que ajudavam a ocultar a sua identidade. Os olhos azuis e o sorriso afável que encontrou pela primeira vez que se viram, aumentou também o sorriso da Beta.

\- Eu sabia!

O Alfa sorriu.

\- Que bom que tudo se resolveu pelo melhor, Hanji.

\- Desde da primeira vez que vi o Levi e senti as feromonas dele, não compreendia se era só coisa dele ou se havia influência dos pais. – Começou por dizer entusiasmada. – Tem uma influência mais evidente da mãe, sobretudo na aparência, mas de ti… herdou algo diferente, algo antigo e no seu estado mais puro. Gostava de fazer tantas perguntas!

\- E terei todo o gosto de esclarecer no que estiver ao meu alcance. – Falou.

\- Pelo pouco que ouvi do Levi, nasceste na zona das montanhas, não é?

\- Sim, em Trost. – Confirmou.

\- E desculpa, mas chateei tanto o Kenny nas vezes que veio ver-me que não resisti em perguntar o que foram fazer nas montanhas. Falou-me do templo, da tua ligação com os Elos Primitivos e é tudo tão fascinante! Ele disse-me que serias a pessoa ideal para falar do assunto. É verdade que descendes de…?

\- De pessoas próximas ou ligadas diretamente aos Elos Primitivos, sim é verdade. – Confirmou.

\- Então, custa-me entender o teu estatuto…

\- Hanji. – Interrompeu. – Eu tenho todo o gosto de responder a todas as perguntas que tenhas, mas em troca gostaria que também respondesses a algumas minhas.

A Beta mostrou-se um pouco surpreendida, mas logo sorriu.

\- Eu sabia! Desde daquele dia no hospital, eu sabia que estavas interessado! Queres saber o que aconteceu em Rose, certo?

\- Quero saber em concreto quem é o Eren Jaeger. Aprender o máximo que puder sobre ele, sobre também o que aconteceu desde que o Levi chegou a Rose e só então, tirar as minhas conclusões. Penso que me podes ajudar nesse sentido e em troca, responderei ao que quiseres saber.

* * *

**-X-**

_Preview:_

_Os olhos verdes liam em silêncio linha após linha, a carta que tinha nas mãos. Aproveitou a dispensa da presença em terreno militar para visitar Pixis que já o tinha chamado dias antes, mas devido a outros compromissos não pôde estar presente. _

_ (…)_

_\- Isto é uma loucura, Levi. – Dizia Marco com a voz trémula, vendo o amigo apertar mais um pouco a faixa que levava na barriga para disfarçar o tamanho. _

_\- Esperei este tempo todo por esta oportunidade. – Rebateu. – Não posso recuar agora. Tch, colocar estas faixas incomoda-me cada vez mais._


	47. Fracasso

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Referência musical: Ama no Jaku - Heaven's Weakness (Piano Arrange)_

**-X-**

* * *

**Fracasso**

Os olhos verdes liam em silêncio linha após linha, a carta que tinha nas mãos. Aproveitou a dispensa da presença em terreno militar para visitar Pixis que já o tinha chamado dias antes, mas devido a outros compromissos não pôde estar presente.

No entanto, agora que podia encontrava-se sentado no escritório da casa daquele Alfa que mesmo com os seus comportamentos inusitados, conseguia o respeito do jovem. Este que passou à outra carta sem tecer qualquer comentário acerca da primeira. A leitura da segunda carta também decorreu sem palavras e até onde Pixis conseguia avaliar, sem muitas reações. Os poucos meses de vida militar, ou quem sabe até mesmo antes disso, a perda do Ómega e afastamento de amigos e família deixou o moreno com uma aura que quase não reconhecia.

Não é que aquele jovem não pudesse ser sério quando era necessário, mas o que passou a ver nos olhos dele não era apenas isso. Enxergava nele indiferença, bastante frieza independentemente do que lhe fosse dito. Não questionava ordens, embora Pixis soubesse das estranhas baixas durante as missões em que Eren esteve envolvido. Muitas vezes, voltava sozinho com Ómegas e ainda que existisse alguma desconfiança relativamente a isso, não havia provas e por vezes, podia também voltar completamente ou apenas com um companheiro. Também era preciso recordar que as missões que lhe atribuíam eram altamente perigosas, em zonas consideradas como morte certa, mas além de alguns arranhões ocasionais, ele sempre era dos que voltava sem grandes problemas.

Portanto, Pixis deduzia que no meio de tanto calculismo que agora via no jovem, continuasse a existir uma parte nele que não era capaz de abandonar, maltratar ou executar Ómegas. Porém, soube que era capaz de usar as feromonas para submetê-los, ainda que os rumores não direcionassem esse comportamento para os Ómegas recolhidos da Cidade das Trevas, mas sim quando se encontrava com outros. Aliás, saber que o jovem andava interessado em encontrar-se com esse tipo de Ómega era quase inacreditável. Mesmo que fosse para obter pistas sobre o pai, não pensou que passasse por cima de coisas quem em tempos defendeu e nas quais acreditou.

\- Deixei sobre a mesa também duas folhas de papel em branco para que possas responder-lhes. – Falou ao vê-lo, acabar de ler a segunda carta.

\- Vou responder, só para evitar que continuem a enviar-me mais cartas.

Pixis arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Uma delas é a da tua mãe, certo? E outra dos teus amigos, não é?

\- Sim.

\- Pensava que…

\- Estão bem. – Afirmou e pegou na caneta para escrever na folha de papel sobre a mesa. – Só queria saber se estavam bem. Todos concordam que estão em casa e todos também discordam das minhas escolhas, do que fiz, mas eu não me arrependo das escolhas que fiz até agora. – Acabou de escrever uma só linha numa das folhas e repetiu o mesmo na outra folha.

\- E vais enviar-lhes apenas isso?

\- Não tenho muito mais o que dizer. – Falou, dobrando as folhas.

\- Eles arriscaram-se bastante. – Comentou Pixis. – O contacto com Maria continua bastante limitado e só recentemente, alguns comerciais têm vindo até à nossa fronteira. Mesmo assim, as medidas de segurança continuam fortes e eles continuam em grande parte, inacessíveis.

\- Eu sei disso tudo, Pixis. – Disse, levantando-se da cadeira. – E ainda assim, conseguiste através dos teus contactos fazer-me chegar estas cartas e eu agradeço.

\- Eles merecem mais do que uma linha como resposta, Eren.

O jovem Alfa sorriu de leve.

\- Não tenho muito mais que lhes dizer. Quero que continuem com a vida deles como têm feito até agora.

\- E a tua mãe?

\- Ela está bem em Maria. – Virou as costas em direção à porta. – Muito melhor do que alguma vez deve estar estado aqui em Sina. Até depois, Pixis.

Eren estava em parte aliviado por ter lido aquelas cartas que lhe diziam como os amigos e acima de tudo a mãe estava bem. Tentou ignorar as linhas em que questionavam o seu comportamento ou mesmo o pedido de Christa para encontrar uma forma de se encontrarem. Ela queria ouvir da boca dele, se o que diziam era verdade. Só que o Alfa não queria um confronto com a melhor amiga ou encontrar-se com ninguém. Eles estavam a seguir as suas próprias vidas em Maria e era assim que devia continuar. Quanto a ele… ele tinha outros objetivos em mente.

Nem mesmo uma carta em que cada parágrafo parecia ter sido escrito por cada um dos amigos iria alterar as coisas. As coisas estavam diferentes e para Eren nunca mais nada seria o mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Portanto, a distância acabava por ser o melhor caminho.

Esperava que a mãe algum dia o pudesse perdoar por deixá-la, mas precisava cumprir os objetivos que tinha em mente. Já tinha começado a trilhar um caminho sem regresso e por isso, não podia ter dúvidas ou repensar as suas escolhas. Não se arrependia.

Afinal de contas, a partir daquele dia fatídico, ele perdeu o direito ao lugar que tinha entre os seus amigos e a família que ainda lhe restava.

Repentinamente, o telemóvel toca antes que entre no carro. Ao ver o nome no visor, decide atender.

\- Eren, ainda bem que atendeste!

\- Precisas de alguma coisa, Olga? – Perguntou, olhando para as horas.

\- O meu pai disse que podias vir buscar-me.

\- Estás na escola? – Perguntou, entrando no carro.

\- Saio daqui a poucos minutos. Podes vir, por favor? – Pediu. – Não quero que seja o velho a ir buscar-me. Acho que ele pode morrer a qualquer momento durante a condução.

Eren abanou a cabeça e disse:

\- Estou em frente à escola dentro de dez minutos.

\- És um anjo, Eren!

\- Sim, sim. Não te atrases porque tenho que voltar para o trabalho.

\- Certo, Capitão Jaeger! – Disse em tom de brincadeira e desligou.

O Alfa suspirou, cansado de corrigir a adolescente que teimava em chamar-lhe por um título que não tinha e que já tinha causado alguns olhares em público. Se bem que lidar com aquela adolescente de dezasseis anos era um pequeno preço a pagar pela proximidade que ia conseguindo junto de Zackley. Sim, Olga era a filha mais nova do General. Além dela, existiam mais cinco irmãos. No total eram quatro Alfas e duas Ómegas. Uma delas, já casada e a mais nova era a única que ainda continuava na escola e solteira.

Numa das visitas à casa de Zackley conheceu Olga e após alguma troca de palavras, a adolescente praticamente aborreceu o pai até que concordasse em deixar que Eren pudesse levá-la ou ir buscá-la à escola sempre que isso não interferisse com o horário de trabalho dele. O moreno compreendia que para alguém tão energético, ter um velho que apenas grunhia ao volante devia ser bastante aborrecido. Além disso, era mais um ponto de proximidade com alguém bastante influente e por isso, não pensou muito em aceitar aquelas condições.

Mesmo que fosse uma Ómega, ao ser filha de alguém daquele estatuto, era-lhe permitido utilizar os soldados da Polícia Militar para alguns dos seus caprichos, nomeadamente motoristas ou quem lhe fosse buscar uma pizza ou comprar qualquer absurdo que lhe viesse à cabeça. Nesse aspeto, Eren até tinha sorte. Não fazia muito mais do que ocasionalmente ir buscá-la ou levá-la à escola.

No entanto, Olga podia ter estatuto mas não cuidava tanto da sua imagem, o que fazia o pai suspirar de cansaço por tentar alertar a filha para a sua aparência física e a influência disso nas possibilidades de casamento. Não é que a adolescente não fosse bonita, mas tinha um pequeno problema com o peso. Não era nada muito excessivo, mas o suficiente para que recebesse olhares pelo descuido por aquilo que a sociedade considerava ser o ideal… e o ideal não era aparecer na frente da escola com dois pacotes de batatas fritas e um sorriso pintado pela cor alaranjada das mesmas.

\- Eren!

\- Animada como sempre. – Falou, vendo como se sentava no banco detrás e lhe estendia um dos pacotes.

\- Queres? São ótimas!

\- Não, obrigado. – Agradeceu, observando pelo espelho retrovisor como se acomodava com as batatas e os fones de um MP3 que andava sempre ligado.

\- Tu é que perdes.

\- E então, essas aulas? – Perguntou.

\- Chatas! – Queixou-se. – Mas hoje descobri algo muito interessante, Eren! Queres ouvir?

\- Banda nova? – Indagou, deixando que a jovem lhe colocasse um dos fones nos ouvidos. – Não ouvi nada recentemente e sabemos como aqui essas coisas têm logo alguma visibilidade.

\- Pois, eu pessoalmente acho uma _merda_ que tenhas que pedir autorização, preencher tanta papelada e rezar por uma aprovação para poderes dedicar-se a carreiras nas artes, mas como dizem tantas vezes na escola: "Isso não é carreira. É perda de tempo".

Tanto em Rose como em Sina, o acesso a carreiras artísticas era bastante limitado e não possuíam qualquer prestígio mesmo que o artista em questão tivesse bastante talento. Mesmo as letras de canções, quadros pintados ou filmes tinham que passar por aprovação antes de ser distribuídos pelo público. A internet nem sempre era a melhor solução, visto que utilizavam um bloqueio que permitia censurar e impedir acesso a vários conteúdos. Apenas os que se arriscavam a quebrar esses bloqueios, podiam ver os chamados conteúdos proibidos. Usualmente com protestos à sociedade de Rose e Sina.

Contudo, se alguém fosse apanhado a aceder a esses conteúdos podia inclusive acabar na cadeia. Mesmo assim, havia sempre quem arriscasse e se a produção de conteúdo artístico não era tão comum em Rose ou em Sina, de Maria provinham as melhores músicas. Só que como sendo uma região menos desenvolvida, a maior parte do que produziam nem sequer atravessavam a fronteira que os separava, ainda que a internet ajudasse nesse aspeto. Só que era preciso que a pessoa que difundisse o conteúdo soubesse fazê-lo de forma anónima. Muita gente em Maria nem sequer acedia à internet. Não consideravam um bem necessário e por isso, muita coisa se perdia além da fronteira e portanto, em Rose e Sina só podia desfrutar de alguma coisa vinda dessa região, caso alguém mais entendido no assunto, arriscasse e decidisse partilhar.

Não acontecia muitas vezes, mas quando acontecia fazia sempre bastante sucesso, ainda que não se pudesse falar disso abertamente em Rose e Sina.

\- Isto é de Maria? – Questionou.

\- É o que estão a dizer. – Comentou Olga. – Está bem mais elaborado do que o normal, mas é ótimo! É muito bom! Este grupo surgiu há pouco tempo, mas tens que ouvir também as versões a solo! Passo-te as músicas todas se quiseres! Pode ser?

\- Bom, não sei se faz muito o meu género. – Falava, ouvindo a música. – Mas podes passar e vou ouvi-las. Talvez goste mais das versões a solo. Depois digo-te.

\- Vais adorar, vais ver!

\- E como se chama o grupo? Pode ser que depois também procure qualquer coisa.

\- _No Name_.

\- Huh?

Olga riu.

\- _No Name_. É o nome deles.

\- Original. – Comentou Eren ironicamente e a Ómega riu.

Durante o resto do dia o Alfa não pensou muito mais acerca desse assunto. Teve outros assuntos para tratar, nomeadamente mais pistas que o aproximavam cada vez mais da hipótese de encontrar o pai. Além disso, graças ao maior acesso a outras informações gerais entre a Polícia Militar, começou também a conhecer as rotas que as carrinhas de distribuição daquelas seringas faziam. Também já desconfiava onde seriam armazenadas e portanto, seria uma questão de tempo até colocar em marcha parte dos seus planos.

Passou a mão nos cabelos molhados, deixando-se cair na cama e viu a luz do seu telemóvel piscar várias vezes. Ao pegar nele, viu as hiperligações que Olga lhe tinha enviado das músicas e optou por não deixar o assunto arrastar, até porque a adolescente iria aborrecê-lo até que escutasse as músicas. Esticou o braço para pegar nos fones que tinha sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e colocou-os no telemóvel, percorrendo as hiperligações enviadas. As primeiras músicas eram bem mexidas e com várias vozes, mas então começou a ouvir os solos.

"_As vozes até são melhores do que pensava…_", mudou para a próxima.

_boku ga zutto mae kara omotte'ru koto o hanasou ka _

_Deixa-me dizer-te uma coisa em que ando a pensar há muito tempo_

_tomodachi ni modoretara kore ijou wa mou nozomanai sa _

_Se pudermos voltar a ser amigos, então nunca mais pedirei mais nada._

_kimi ga sore de ii nara boku datte sore de kamawanai sa _

_Desde que concordes, eu não me importo com mais nada._

_usotsuki no boku ga haita hantai kotoba no ai no uta_

_Eu, um mentiroso, cantei uma canção de amor com uma letra contrária aos meus pensamentos._

A música continuava com aquela voz que o fez parar e virar-se na cama, escutando a suavidade e a tristeza implícita naquela letra. O piano de fundo adornava perfeitamente aquela voz e Eren sorriu um pouco, pensando como havia tanto tempo que música ou voz alguma fazia com que se sentisse daquela forma. Talvez a banda não lhe interessasse tanto como um todo, mas aquele cantor era sem dúvida talentoso e com uma peculiar capacidade de dizer algumas coisas que pareciam dirigir-se a ele.

Olhou para o ecrã, mas não havia o nome do cantor. Dizia que os dados seriam atualizados em breve, mas havia somente a indicação que era um dos cantores a solo da banda _No Name_.

_kono ryoute kara koboresou na hodo _

Como está prestes a cair das minhas mãos

_kimi ni watasu ai o dare ni yuzurou? _

A quem achas que devia dar este amor?

_sonna n' doko ni mo ate ga aru wake nai daro _

Não penso que seja tão fácil encontrar alguém assim.

_mada matsu yo_

Acho que vou continuar à espera.

Fechou os olhos, repetindo a letra da música que assim como outras, acabaria por ficar gravada nos seus lábios e dentro dele mais tempo do que julgava ser possível.

* * *

\- Isto é uma loucura, Levi. – Dizia Marco com a voz trémula, vendo o amigo apertar mais um pouco a faixa que levava na barriga para disfarçar o tamanho.

\- Esperei este tempo todo por esta oportunidade. – Rebateu. – Não posso recuar agora. Tch, colocar estas faixas incomoda-me cada vez mais.

O Ómega com sardas no rosto observava cada vez mais nervoso a forma como o outro apertava as faixas. Sendo certo que durante todo aquele tempo, a boa forma do jovem permitiu-lhe disfarçar bem a barriga, a verdade é que começava a atingir um ponto em que isso deixaria de ser possível. Aliás, Marco sempre acreditou que a barriga se notasse mais cedo, mas graças à alimentação e exercício constante Levi foi capaz de adiar por mais tempo do que julgava possível.

\- Estás entre os quatro ou cinco meses, não podes continuar a fazer isto. – Dizia nervoso.

\- Depois de passar nas provas de admissão para a Tropa de Exploração, ficarei mais um mês para apanhar a primeira parte do treino e depois farei o que combinámos. – Falou, Levi, fechando a camisa, antes de colocar o colete por cima.

\- Não podes ficar até aos seis meses com este regime de treinos e a Tropa de Exploração será pior! Será ainda mais perigoso! Será que não entendes que não estás a arriscar só a vida do bebé, mas também a tua? Podes cair! Podem bater-te! Muitas coisas podem acontecer!

Levi fechava as calças após respirar fundo. Não estavam totalmente confortáveis, mas tendo em conta a forma como o amigo estava a censurá-lo, não achava uma boa ideia pedir mais um ajuste na zona da cintura.

\- Tenho tomado as vitaminas, respeitado todas as consultas com a Hanji porque alguém não soube ficar calado. – Acusou com um olhar.

\- A Hanji estava desconfiada de qualquer das formas e tu mesmo concordaste que era bom ter alguém com conhecimentos médicos por perto. – Relembrou Marco. – E não desvies o assunto. Ela também concorda que isto é insano! As provas de admissão para a Tropa de Exploração são as mais perigosas! E nem pensar em ficar nos treinos depois! Vais ter que te ausentar como combinado entre nós! Por favor, Levi… reconsidera esta loucura.

\- Eu estou bem, Marco. – Falou diante do espelho que Petra tinha colocado no quarto que os dois partilhavam.

A Beta tinha-se ausentado para a salão de convívio com o resto do grupo, enquanto Marco tentava colocar algum juízo na cabeça do amigo. Ele tinha pedido para visitá-lo momentos antes do início das provas e esperava fazer com que desistisse, mas à sua frente estava o Ómega completamente fardado.

\- Tens tido mais enjoos e as tonturas. Essas que no último fim-de-semana preocuparam o Farlan, lembras-te? – Apontou.

O Ómega com heterocromia revirou os olhos.

\- O Farlan ouviu-me espirrar uma vez e já estava a acusar-me de ter uma pneumonia. – Arqueou uma sobrancelha na direção do amigo. – A sério, os Alfas são uns exagerados por aqui. Nada me pode tocar que pensam que sou feito de cristal e às vezes, tenho a impressão de que está a piorar com o tempo. Até o Gunther sugeriu comprar uma bebida quente nesse dia. Acho que a estupidez é contagiosa.

\- Ouve Levi. – Começou Marco. – É um comportamento normal de Alfas, ok? Mesmo que eles não saibam da tua condição, diz-se que os instintos mais primitivos torna-os mais protetores mesmo que os próprios nem sempre sejam conscientes disso. Há coisa de uma semana quando saí com o Berth até ao centro para comprar algumas coisas para casa, ele teve uma tontura. Antes que qualquer Beta chegasse, três Alfas diferentes reagiram em proteção de um desconhecido.

\- Nem com as minhas feromonas completamente distorcidas consigo evitar essas coisas. Tch…

\- Não faço ideia como manténs essas feromonas dessa forma, mas é perigoso e a Hanji também já te disse. Além do esforço que causa no teu corpo, também deixas de ter noção acerca do real estado de saúde. – Alertou.

\- Vais ver, Marco. – Olhou para a janela. – Daqui a algumas horas voltarei como soldado da Tropa de Exploração e todos os teus medos deixarão de fazer sentido.

\- Levi… - Murmurou resignado.

\- Quero ir até à Cidade das Trevas. – Falou com convicção. – Quero libertar todos os que ainda esperam que alguém os salve. Preciso de ficar mais forte. Preciso de ganhar o meu lugar entre aqueles soldados que mudam a vida de tantos.

Quando o Ómega de olhos bicolor começava a falar daquela forma, o outro sabia que era inútil tentar convencê-lo do contrário. E não é que não admirasse a força e o bom coração que Levi tinha, mas frustrava-o ver tanta teimosia. Frustrava-o ver o pouco cuidado que demonstrava, embora tenha dito que iria reduzir o ritmo quando atingisse um determinado ponto da gestação.

Contudo, ele não via qualquer redução de ritmo e a julgar pelas poucas conversas que escutou entre a família de Levi, também eles começavam a preocupar-se com ele. Mesmo que Hanji sorrisse e dissesse que estava a cuidar dele, visto que Levi lhe pedia que inventasse que estava com alguma pequena virose quando tinha algum dia especialmente complicado. Embora, Marco tivesse que admitir que isso não era frequente e por isso, ele conseguia passar bem despercebido na maior parte do tempo.

Porém, tudo era uma questão de tempo, bastava um pequeno deslize ou que alguém…

\- Vamos passar o confronto para o segundo teste em vez do último. – Disse uma das vozes na sala.

\- Tens a certeza?

\- Podem não passar dessa fase.

\- Vais querer o confronto novamente ou vamos revezar?

\- Não. – Afirmou. – Serei eu a avaliá-los.

\- Passa-se alguma coisa? Nem parece teu querer ficar sempre com essa parte e querer alterar a ordem.

\- É um pressentimento. Gostava de ter o vosso apoio.

\- Por nós não há problema.

Outro suspirou.

\- Parece que as provas de hoje vão acabar mais cedo.

Algum tempo mais tarde, observando de uma cabine um pouco discreta encontrava-se Layla. Como o próprio filho estaria envolvido nas provas, achou por bem excluir-se do grupo que orientaria todo o processo. Olhou mais uma vez para a porta da cabine, esperando que o irmão entrasse a qualquer momento, visto que disse que chegaria da expedição antes do início dos testes.

No entanto, no campo já se encontravam todos os candidatos à Tropa de Exploração que escutavam Shadis explicar-lhes o que era esperado deles naquele primeiro momento do teste. Seria dada uma explicação acerca do uso dos 3DMG, algo intenso e que avaliaria a capacidade de reterem informação num curto espaço de tempo, assim como a forma de aplicar esse conhecimento para colocar o equipamento e utilizá-lo. A maioria dos candidatos eram jovens, mas também viu alguns soldados mais experientes entre eles.

"_A maioria são sempre os Alfas_", pensava enquanto assistia com alguma nostalgia à explicação acerca do equipamento 3DMG. O que na sua altura acabou por ser um momento totalmente desnecessário, visto que tanto o irmão como ela já tinham experimentado o equipamento, graças a muita insistência perto do Axel que não conseguiu dizer-lhes que não.

Layla recordava-se bem da sensação. A primeira vez que voou pelos céus era algo inesquecível e tinha a certeza que assim que Levi provasse desse momento, não iria querer deixá-lo. Aliás, ele até já poderia ter experimentado. Qualquer um deles poderia ter emprestado o equipamento para que o Ómega pudesse praticar, mas diante dessa oferta feita pela mãe, ele negou-se e disse que aprenderia juntamente com os outros. Diante do olhar divertido de Axel que parecia ser o único a prever aquela resposta, tanto Layla como Kenny trocaram olhares envergonhados por se recordarem que eles não tinham sido capazes de esperar pela prova de admissão.

Em momentos como esse, a mulher de longos cabelos negros podia ver as semelhanças do filho com o seu marido. Herdara o senso de justiça, a vontade de evitar atalhos e seguir um caminho certo sem favores ou benefícios de ninguém. Queria conseguir as coisas pela sua própria força. E não era só isso. Ele herdara algo que o magoava imenso, mas que não era capaz de deixar de parte. A capacidade de perdoar, de suportar as dores dos outros, de colocar a sua vida em risco sem pensar duas vezes, se isso salvasse outra pessoa. Essa compaixão, essa capacidade de se colocar no lugar dos outros… preocupou durante muito tempo, tanto Layla como Kenny, mas Axel simplesmente sorria e dizia que não conhecia outra forma de ser feliz. Sempre lhe disseram que era estranho que pudesse ser feliz daquela forma, mas podiam ver nos olhos dele… não era mentira, ele era realmente feliz com o que tinha e podia fazer pelos outros.

Escutar através de Marco e Hanji, as coisas que o filho teve que enfrentar e questioná-lo do porquê de ter agido em prol de alguns que não mereciam a consideração dele, a resposta foi a mesma que tantas vezes, escutou da parte de Axel.

"_Porque era a coisa certa a fazer_".

A porta da cabine abriu-se e tanto Kenny como Gabriel entraram, acenando à Ómega.

\- Espero que não estejamos muito atrasados. – Disse o Comandante.

\- Shadis está a acabar de explicar como se colocam as fitas de suporte do equipamento. – Disse Layla, enquanto o irmão se sentava ao seu lado e suspirava. – Vieste a correr? Passaste por casa primeiro para avisar a Carla que chegaste?

\- Não, vim direto para cá. – Respondeu.

\- Ela vai ficar preocupada.

\- Sim, eu depois arranjo forma de pedir desculpa e desviar-me das coisas que me atire depois. – Falou, revirando os olhos enquanto a irmã ria um pouco.

\- Vamos ver que tal o pequeno prodígio, se sai. – Comentou o Comandante, olhando para Levi que era ajudado por Petra a colocar as tiras de couro que suportavam o equipamento.

Felizmente, Petra já tinha ajudado outros a colocar aquelas tiras. Não era tão complicado, mas o Ómega não estava tão concentrado como deveria. Infelizmente, na opinião dele, estava a deixar-se influenciar demasiado pelas palavras de Marco que destacaram o quanto aquilo poderia ser perigoso. Além disso, apesar de ter precisado de alguma ajuda de Petra, não podia evitar alguma tensão cada vez que lhe queria tocar na zona da cintura. Temia que pudesse perceber alguma coisa de errado, pois apesar de dividirem o quarto ele nunca mudava de roupa na frente dela. O que significava que também nunca tinha visto as faixas que colocava na barriga todos os dias.

\- Precisam de ajuda?

\- Não. – Negou de imediato Levi ao ver Farlan aproximar-se com Reiner, Gunther, Eld e Oluo.

\- Eu cheguei primeiro e já terminei. – Disse Petra com um sorriso. – Preparado Levi? Vão pedir-nos para escalar aqueles muros primeiro e depois, acho que vamos passar para ali.

Os olhos bicolores encontraram uma estrutura com vários pisos. Assemelhava-se a um edifício que nunca acabou de ser construído e por isso, não tinha qualquer pintura e as portas e janelas eram somente espaços ocos na edificação cinzenta. Porém, podia ver alguns barris com pequenas bandeiras e supôs que aquilo fizesse parte de algum teste para o qual apenas passariam se conseguissem manobrar o equipamento que tinha com ele. Era um pouco mais pesado do que pensava, mas fora isso, mal podia esperar para experimentar.

Com efeito, começaram por ver se controlavam o suficiente o 3DMG para alcançar o topo do muro e após a demonstração de Farlan e Oluo que pareciam perfeitamente confortáveis, foi a vez de Levi. A sensação de deslocar os pés do chão encheu-o com um novo entusiasmo.

Aquele equipamento permitia-lhe chegar a locais altos, mas acima de tudo, permitia-lhe provar a sensação daqueles pássaros que cruzavam o céu desde do início da Primavera. Sorriu e os amigos notaram esse comportamento, acompanhando-o também com sorrisos.

Após pequenos exercícios que excluíram logo alguns que não se habituavam ao equilíbrio necessário para dominar o 3DMG, veio a explicação da existência daquela estrutura cinzenta ali.

Teriam que subir o edifício de sete pisos até ao topo, utilizando o equipamento que tinham pelo exterior, ou seja, aproveitando a existência das janelas. Para descer, teriam que fazê-lo pelo interior do edifício, recolhendo o máximo de bandeiras possíveis até alcançar o rés-do-chão.

A subida não seria cronometrada, mas a descida pelo interior sim. Primeiramente, iriam três pessoas para avaliar quem entre os três seriam mais veloz e eficiente. Fariam isso com cada grupo de três que não atuariam como equipa, mas tentando destacar-se dos outros.

Levi assistiu com curiosidade às primeiras pessoas escolhidas. Entre eles, Eld participou no primeiro e além da facilidade com que fez, conseguiu um tempo bom no cronómetro. Gunther seguiu acompanhado por Farlan, cuja agilidade fez com que chegasse primeiro mas em compensação Gunther conseguiu mais bandeiras.

A cada grupo, um elemento da Tropa de Exploração aproveitava a preparação entre um grupo e o seguinte para repor as bandeiras e Levi não podia deixar de ficar fascinado pela agilidade com que o fazia.

\- Preparado, olhos bonitos?

\- Tch…

"_Não param com estes elogios baratos_", pensou irritado enquanto subiam até ao topo do edifício.

Já no último piso, respirou fundo. Não tinha problemas com alturas, mas continuava consciente de que não podia ter deslizes. Assim que escutou o apito ao longe, foi o primeiro a descer pela comporta e explorar um piso após o outro. Controlava cada passo, cada uso do 3DMG para não gastar mais do que o necessário e recolher as bandeiras de preferência quando passasse a correr por algum barril. O resultado foi até melhor do que esperava.

\- Wow, parecias um especialista no 3DMG! – Elogiou Petra. – Aposto que ninguém vai bater o teu tempo.

\- Mas podias ter utilizado um pouco mais. – Comentou Reiner.

\- Sim, com certeza demorarias menos tempo. – Concordou Farlan.

Levi sabia que tinham razão, mas por ainda estar a habituar-se às mudanças de velocidade do equipamento, não queria arriscar. Podia ter escorregado ou caído.

No fim, tal como esperava, os seus amigos passaram todos a prova ficando entre os que tinham os melhores tempos. Porém, viu que a prova de admissão tinha seguido outro rumo, quando viu o olhar preocupado no rosto deles.

\- Mudaram a ordem desta forma? – Perguntou Gunther.

\- Normalmente, mudavam as outras provas e o confronto ficava sempre no fim. – Falou Reiner.

\- De qualquer das formas, hoje é o meu dia e nada me vai impedir de… – Disse Oluo momentos antes de morder a língua e ser ignorado por todos, enquanto tentava recuperar.

\- Isso significa que vamos poder ter o confronto agora? – Perguntou Levi com algum entusiasmo.

\- Sim, mas não sei se não preferia fazer isto depois. – Falava Petra com um sorriso forçado.

\- Se o Levi está tão animado, então eu também estou. – Disse Farlan.

\- Sim, nós sabemos que basta o Levi ficar animado e… hei! – Queixou-se Reiner ao levar com uma pequena pedra no ombro.

\- Para que não digas mais do que o necessário. – Comentou Farlan.

\- Bom, suponho então que vamos ficar como equipa, certo? – Perguntou Eld.

Explicaram as regras e enquanto o faziam, Levi viu com fascínio o grupo de sete pessoas com as identidades completamente ocultas, assumirem posição a alguns metros de onde eles se encontravam. A presença daquele grupo era bem diferente, mas uma parte da explicação chamou a atenção do Ómega que viu um dos elementos da Tropa de Exploração subir para o topo do edifício calmamente.

\- Huh? – Balbuciou Reiner.

\- Desta vez é um bocado diferente. – Comentou Farlan e vendo o ar interrogativo de Levi, resolveu explicar. – Normalmente, o confronto dá-se logo aqui, sem envolver aquela estrutura de início a menos que tentes utilizá-la em estratégia de grupo. Só que isso só funciona se conseguires atrair o oponente para lá.

\- Mas desta vez, querem que entremos em competição com ele para recolher as bandeiras. O que significa que além de termos que as recolher, temos que tentar ser mais rápido do que ele até podes confrontá-lo enquanto estivermos a descer. – Continuou Petra.

\- Seria ótimo se um de nós conseguisse utilizar os cabos do 3DMG para o atrapalhar. – Comentou Reiner. – Isto até pode jogar a nosso favor.

\- E como sabemos se estamos em vantagem ou não? – Perguntou Levi.

\- O Shadis ali vai dizendo quem está fora. – Apontou Oluo. – Normalmente ficas fora se te desarmar por completo ou se ficares no chão imobilizado.

\- Mas isto continua a ser bem diferente. Pergunto-me se ele atrapalhará muito na descida do edifício. – Comentou Petra.

A resposta veio mais depressa do que esperavam. Foram selecionados como o primeiro grupo e por isso, Eld apenas teve tempo de delinear muito rapidamente uma estratégia enquanto subiam para o topo do edifício, onde se encontra o oponente. Encontrava-se de costas para eles e Levi surpreendeu-se por não sentir qualquer feromona, apesar da postura e aparente constituição física pertencer a um Alfa. Também Petra confirmou que tinha quase a certeza que se tratava do mesmo adversário que teve nas tentativas anteriores.

À medida que ainda trocavam as últimas impressões, ambos viram como o Alfa ainda de costas retirava as espadas do 3DMG e movimentava-as nas mãos, como se estivesse a aquecer. A destreza nas mãos que lhe permitiam mover as espadas sem nunca deixar cair, agarrando-as em diversas posições diferentes causou-lhes um frio na barriga.

\- Aquele é… - Ia dizer Kenny. – Ui, está sério. Já está a intimidar os miúdos antes de começar.

\- Se estiverem mal coordenados, não têm hipótese. – Falou Layla calmamente. – Desarmá-lo é praticamente impossível, portanto, têm que tentar apostar em…

O sinal de partida soou e o grupo assistiu quase boquiaberto no salto ágil que o Alfa deu para trás, caindo diretamente no alçapão que lhe daria acesso aos outros pisos.

\- Ah, já começaram mal. – Comentou o Kenny. – Nunca na vida devem deixar que ele tenha a vantagem de sair na frente.

Farlan e Oluo desceram pelas laterais para apanhar o Alfa enquanto os restantes desciam tão rápido quanto possível para os pisos inferiores para apanhar as bandeiras, antes que o oponente chegasse lá. Contavam sobretudo com Levi para limpar esses pisos com a sua velocidade.

Quando Farlan e Oluo alcançaram o mesmo piso que o Alfa, não o fizeram por serem os mais velozes e sim porque ele tinha esperado por eles. Um barril foi arremessado na direção de Farlan que viu uma sombra por detrás e tentou trespassá-la com a espada.

Porém, no último segundo percebeu que não era o inimigo e sim, Oluo que acabara de receber um forte pontapé nas costas e embateu violentamente no outro Alfa. A força foi tal que quase caíram por uma das varandas e os cabos de aço do 3DMG ficaram logo enredados um no outro.

\- _Merda_! Ele apanhou-nos! – Reclamou Farlan.

\- Rápido tira isto antes que… - Ia dizer Oluo.

\- Farlan e Oluo fora! – Ouviram Shadis dizer em alto e bom som.

\- _Merda_! – Disseram os dois em uníssono.

Gunther e Eld estavam um pouco mais abaixo e acabavam de recolher as bandeiras, quando o primeiro foi agarrado com um braço a rodear o seu pescoço.

\- Gunther!

\- Foge, Petra! – Alertou Eld ao ver a amiga querer manter-se no mesmo piso para ajudá-los, mas Reiner puxou-a e ambos teriam descido as escadas, caso vários barris não tivessem sido arremessados na sua direção.

"_Será que pediu ajuda?_", Perguntava-se Eld, "_Ele estava ainda agora com o Gunther, mas agora não o vejo nem a ele, nem ao…_"

\- Abaixa-te Eld! – Era a voz de Levi e assim o fez sem questionar, antes de ver o Ómega embater as espadas com o Alfa que nem sequer se apercebeu que estava tão perto.

\- Gunther e Reiner fora! – Ouviram a voz de Shadis.

"_Não pode ser_", pensava Petra ainda paralisada contra uma das paredes, "_É tão rápido que mal o que conseguimos ver_".

Eld empunhou também as espadas para atacar o Alfa e numa troca de olhares com Levi, os dois tentaram atacar o lado que o oponente pareciam favorecer. Contudo, o Ómega assistiu com incredulidade quando o adversário rodopiou sobre si próprio com tal violência e rapidez que as espadas de ambos voarem para longe.

"_Não pode ser_", pensou aterrado, "_Desarmou-me tão facilmente_", sentia as mãos e braços tremerem com a força do impacto que sentiu e por ter tentado manter as mãos firmes nas espadas. Viu Eld ser atirado por uma das varandas e em seguida, o Alfa desapareceu e sabia que só podia ter ido atrás de Petra com quem tinha deixado as bandeiras e devia estar a chegar ao último piso.

\- Eld fora!

Apressou-se a reagir e pegar num novo set de espadas. Desceu pela lateral, sentindo as feromonas cada vez mais agitadas da Beta que viu desequilibrar-se numas das varandas. Estava no segundo piso e já tinha sido intercetada? Levi não entendia como aquele Alfa podia ser tão rápido.

\- Já está no segundo set de espadas. – Comentou Gabriel.

Layla levantou-se.

\- Ele vai cair.

Com efeito, Levi apoiou mal um dos pés para alcançar rapidamente Petra que iria cair. Conseguiu agarrar na mão dela, mas um dos ganchos mal presos, fez com que por momentos ambos ficassem suspensos. Isto até que a Beta largou a mão do amigo, pois já podia apoiar-se melhor e este finalmente colocou os pés no chão.

\- Aquilo foi muito arriscado. Bem mais do que necessário. – Comentou Kenny. – Por que raio ele se apoiou de forma tão estranha?

\- É de facto, estranho. – Concordou Gabriel. – Daquela altura, podia arriscar cair no chão, contando com o 3DMG para amortecer a queda com os ganchos.

\- Parece nem ter considerado essa hipótese. – Falou Layla. – Diria que podia ser por inexperiência, mas ele parece distraído com mais qualquer coisa. Parece evitar a todo o custo qualquer queda perigosa.

\- Não devias estar satisfeita como mamã? – Tentou brincar Kenny.

\- Por um lado sim, mas por outro…

"_O Axel tinha razão. Há qualquer coisa de errado com o Levi_", concluía a Ómega sem desviar os olhos da cena em que Petra era desqualificada, após perder as bandeiras e no fim, saía do edifício o Alfa com todas elas na mão diante do último oponente que lhe restava.

"_Não pode ser. Conseguiu recolher todas as bandeiras e derrubar-nos a todos sem dificuldades. Não parece minimamente cansado_", pensava saindo para o exterior do edifício, "_Mas ainda tenho a oportunidade de provar que mereço entrar na Tropa de Exploração. Só preciso de vencê-lo aqui fora_", viu o Alfa virar-se para ele com as espadas na mão, "_Ótimo, não está com rodeios. Ainda tenho hipóteses_".

Avançou na direção do Alfa e empenhou toda a força no golpe com as espadas. O sangue gelou ao ver que o Alfa nem ao menos recuou ligeiramente, erguendo somente as próprias espadas para receber e amortecer o golpe. Não esperando que ele rebatesse, desferiu um golpe atrás do outro, esperando vê-lo recuar, mas tudo era bloqueado perfeitamente.

\- Está a cometer o mesmo que erro que nós. – Comentou Layla preocupada.

\- Sim. – Concordou Kenny. – Reagimos da mesma forma, de cabeça quente enquanto ele sempre mantinha a calma e precisão.

\- É verdade. – Disse Gabriel. – Às vezes, esqueço-me que vocês também não passaram as provas de admissão na primeira tentativa.

\- Por causa dele. – Apontou Kenny.

\- Perder a calma contra ele é a receita para falhar. – Falou Layla suspirando.

Levi afastou-se um pouco, observando o seu oponente sem sinal de cansaço enquanto ele começava a escutar a própria respiração. Estava a cansar-se e aquele Alfa apenas se mantinha forte e firme na mesma posição, evitando todo e qualquer golpe sem dificuldade.

Momentos antes, quando tinha estado a lutar com Eld ao seu lado, pensava ter notado numa fraqueza. Pensava que o seu oponente favorecia mais um lado do que o outro, mas começava a ponderar a hipótese de ele ter feito isso de propósito. E se conseguiu passar algo assim propositadamente, era muito mais perigoso do que julgava.

Queria admirar aquele soldado, mas também se sentia bastante frustrado por notar a diferença que havia entre eles. Como é que podia enfrentar o tio que também era um daqueles soldados, mas não aquele desconhecido? Será que o tio também decidiu ser branco e transmitir-lhe a ideia errada de que estava preparado? Antes que pudesse continuar a alimentar essa possibilidade, o Alfa correu na direção dele.

Logo ergueu as espadas para se defender e todo o corpo tremeu com o impacto. Era humilhante ter que admitir, mas sabia que não iria aguentar muitos golpes daqueles. A defesa acabaria por quebrar e por isso, tentou ripostar. Porém, agora que o outro também atacava, via-se recuar a cada golpe ao contrário do Alfa que não hesitava em dar mais passos em frente.

Levi mudou a posição das espadas e rodou sobre si próprio para dar mais balanço e força ao ataque, mas acabou por ser parado novamente. Só que dessa vez tinha cometido um erro grave. Deixou a descoberto a barriga, onde sem dúvida iria receber um golpe. Viu o movimento, mas sabia que não teria tempo de o parar e possivelmente, não seria capaz de defender com a espada.

Largou a espada para colocar o braço à sua frente e quando estava prestes a receber o golpe do outro Alfa, notou pela primeira vez os olhos azuis que se abriram com surpresa antes de bater com força na outra espada que ainda segurava. Ficou desarmado e ouviu o seu nome ecoar.

\- Ele ia golpeá-lo, mas desarmou-o… - Comentou Gabriel. – Foi uma mudança súbita.

\- Há qualquer coisa errada. – Murmurou Layla. – Ele é capaz de tomar decisões muito rápidas, mas aquilo… ele notou qualquer coisa.

Levi ergueu o rosto para encarar o Alfa. A postura e posição imponentes, mas acima de tudo ver mais uma vez os olhos que jurava reconhecer e não queria acreditar, mas logo sentiu de leve as feromonas e teve a certeza. No entanto, nunca o tinha visto olhá-lo daquela forma e engoliu em seco, baixando o rosto mas logo ouviu o outro murmurar:

\- Tira o 3DMG e vem ter comigo. Dou-te cinco minutos para isso. – Fez um gesto de que iria passar a sua vez a outro companheiro para prosseguir com os testes.

A voz de Shadis, dos amigos e dos outros colegas desvaneciam vertiginosamente. Quase não escutou nada do que lhe disseram, enquanto retirava o equipamento, pedia desculpa aos companheiros e retirava-se, alegando que não estava a sentir-se bem. E realmente não estava, a sensação de enjoo estava presente, assim como alguma sensação de tontura. Sabia que isso tinha a ver com o nervosismo que sentia. Hanji já lhe tinha explicado que ficar nesse estado não era nada benéfico, mas não conseguia evitar.

Tinha falhado.

Falhara a prova de admissão para a Tropa de Exploração e pior, desconfiava que…

\- Acompanha-me.

Seguiu em silêncio o Alfa que caminhou até um pequeno escritório, onde assim que entraram, fechou a porta. As feromonas tornaram-se mais evidentes e se isso não fosse claro o suficiente, ver como retirava o capuz e o lenço que lhe cobria o rosto eliminou qualquer dúvida.

\- Posso saber no que estavas a pensar, Levi?

\- Pensava que membros da família não podiam avaliar os outros. – Respondeu.

\- Não mudes de assunto. – Falou com seriedade, vendo o Ómega encolher-se. – Mesmo que tivesse sido outra pessoa, o resultado teria sido o mesmo.

\- Não sabes isso.

\- Tens razão, talvez alguém pudesse ter passado por engano. – Falou. – Mas eu fiz questão que nenhum passasse. Desde do momento em que subiram até ao último piso e retirei as minhas espadas, vocês tremeram. Sabia que os iria intimidar e sabia que nenhum passaria.

\- Fizeste de propósito para que falhasse?! – Perguntou exaltado.

\- E faria de novo. Não estavam preparados. Se estivessem confiantes no trabalho de equipa, não teriam tremido diante da minha presença. Não teriam cometido um erro atrás do outro e se fossem completamente honestos uns com os outros, jamais estarias aqui.

\- Fizeste-os falhar por minha causa?

\- Não, todos falharam porque ainda não estavam preparados e tu…não devias estar aqui. – Passou a mão nos cabelos escuros. – Quis pensar que era um pressentimento ridículo. Que não podia ser, que jamais farias uma coisa destas, mas tive razão em desconfiar durante todo este tempo. – Olhou para o filho. – Podias ter-te magoado naquela queda com a Petra!

\- Mas não aconteceu! Nenhum de nós se magoou!

\- Eu podia ter-te magoado seriamente, Levi! – Falou, aumentando o volume da voz que surpreendeu o Ómega que estremeceu um pouco. – Eu ia golpear-te! Podia ter feito algo pior durante a prova! Será que não consegues compreender o que podia ter acontecido? Será que não compreendes que durante estes meses eu e a tua mãe pensávamos que estavas doente? Que podias estar com mais algo grave que a Hanji não conseguia descobrir? Mas ela também sabe, não é? Ela e o Marco… - Colocou as mãos no rosto. – Devia ter insistido. Devia ter exigido que me contassem a verdade, mas agora tudo faz sentido.

\- Eu não quis preocupar-te a ti ou a mãe… eu queria tratar disto sozinho. – Falou e encontrou o olhar magoado do progenitor. – Eu sobrevivi durante muito tempo sem depender de ninguém. Aprendi a não depender de ninguém, a tratar dos meus problemas sozinho. Não é nada contra vocês, mas… eu sou assim.

\- E estavas disposto a pôr em risco a tua vida e a de uma criança porque não queres reconhecer que não podes fazer tudo sozinho?

\- Às vezes ainda me arrependo de não ter tomado algum veneno para que não tivéssemos esta conversa. – Falou, desviando o rosto.

\- Não digas essas coisas, Levi…

\- Porque assim estaria na minha consciência e só na minha! – Falou com lágrimas nos olhos. – Ou não, porque foi o Marco que descobriu isto e depois veio a Hanji…

\- A vida de alguém significa assim tão pouco para ti?

As lágrimas engrossaram e cobriu o próprio rosto.

\- Às vezes, queria que significasse pouco, mas não consigo! Não tenho a certeza se teria tomado o veneno mesmo que mais ninguém soubesse! Não sei se… - Viu uma mão puxá-lo e em poucos momentos, estava contra o peito do pai a soluçar e chorar. – Desculpa. Desculpa por ser uma desilusão. Por ter-te preocupado a ti e à mãe… desculpa por não ser quem esperavam. Desculpa por não saber o que fazer ou por pensar que posso fazer tudo sozinho.

Axel abraçou-o, beijando os cabelos negros.

\- Perdoa-me por não ter visto antes como estavas a sofrer com uma decisão que não é fácil, mas que nunca deverias tomar sozinho. – O choro aumentou, assim como a força das mãos que agarravam a sua roupa. – Sei que te habituaram a crescer num mundo cruel, onde não é possível confiar em ninguém, mas por favor… deixa-nos cuidar de ti. Deixa a tua família ajudar-te. Já não estás sozinho. – Afastou um pouco o Ómega, colocando a mão no rosto dele para se encararem e verem as lágrimas nos olhos um do outro. - Por favor, não nos excluas dos teus problemas. Seja o que for, vamos enfrentar tudo juntos. Deixa-nos ficar do teu lado, filho. Deixa-nos amar-te como tu mereces.

\- Será que ainda mereço? – Murmurou.

\- Mereces sim. Todos cometemos erros.

\- Vais perdoar-me assim…sem mais nem menos?

\- Vou perdoar-te porque te amo e agora, preciso que pares de esconder-te de nós… – Beijou a testa do filho e este sentiu, o controlo que tinha sobre as feromonas ceder. Quebrava sem que pudesse impedir e logo uma sensação de vertigem forte o atingiu e o mundo escureceu.

Axel segurou o jovem nos braços para que não caíssem desamparado.

\- Não é saudável que mantenhas as feromonas desta forma, portanto, tive que começar por aí. – Olhou para a porta. – Podem entrar.

Logo viu Layla, Kenny e Hanji com um ar um pouco culpado entrar na sala.

\- Então… - Ia dizer Kenny.

\- Fez-me prometer que guardaria segredo, mas sabia que seria uma questão de tempo. – Falou Hanji, notando as feromonas diferentes e menos impregnadas pela Marca. – Quebraste…?

\- Manter as feromonas daquela forma não é saudável. Não quebrei a Marca, apenas a forma como como a misturava com as feromonas dele. Só assim, poderás realmente avaliar o estado de saúde ele, certo? Quero ter a certeza que está tudo bem com ele. – Falou Axel. – E depois… - Olhou para a esposa. – Acho que vamos tirar as férias acumuladas que temos.

\- Férias? – Indagou a esposa ainda um pouco atordoada com as notícias.

* * *

**-X-**

_Preview:_

_\- Dizem que daqui a uns tempos podem conseguir um concerto em Rose!_

_\- Hum, devem ser só rumores. – Comentou Eren. – Sabes que as relações continuam tremidas._

_\- Se for verdade, tens que vir connosco!_

_\- Contigo e com o Daniel? – Provocou o Alfa com um meio sorriso ao ver a Ómega corar. – E fazer de vela entre os dois? Parecem-me um bom plano._

_\- Já disse que somos amigos, Eren._

_\- Sim, eu sei mas a tua cara diz-me que gostavas que passassem para a próxima fase e quando isso acontecer, não sei se quero estar no meio._

_\- É um concerto. Ele é fã, portanto, vai estar tão histérico como nós. – Relembrou e os dois riram._

_(…)_

_\- Estamos muito contentes por te ter de volta. – Falou Eld._

_\- E pelos vistos, enquanto te tratavam também estiveste a treinar. – Apontou Oluo curioso._

_\- Foi fantástico ver-te hoje em ação! – Dizia Petra entusiasmada. – Não é que antes não fosse, mas hoje… hoje parecias quase mágico._


	48. Confiança

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X**

* * *

**Confiança**

Eren considerava que já se tinha habituado à música que se ouvia em alto som no carro em que levava Olga. A Ómega desta vez ia sentada no banco ao seu lado, cantando da música com ele.

Com o tempo, o moreno teria que admitir que se transformou também num fã da música da banda "No Name" que tocava em bares, discotecas, lojas e festas de adolescentes mas também algumas em festas de aniversário de crianças, dado que algumas músicas eram adaptadas a essa faixa etária. Não aquela que estavam a ouvir naquele momento, mas os dois conheciam todas as músicas disponibilizadas _online_ pela banda. Houve um tempo em que um dos vocalistas parecia ter-se ausentado e foi durante essa fase que saíram musicas adaptadas aos mais novos, mas desde do regresso do vocalista favorito do moreno, de Olga e de muitos fãs, as músicas regressaram aos ritmos mais mexidos, alguns mais provocantes e ocasionalmente também havia baladas.

Eren não admitia em voz alta, mas preferia a última categoria sobretudo os solos de um cantor em específico. _No Name_ acabava por ser a sua distração favorita para uma vida que consistia em responder pelos interesses de Rose e Sina diante de todos e arruinar os planos de investigação, distribuição e eliminar alguns que julgasse ser uma pedra no sapato nos seus objetivos.

No entanto, teria que admitir que Sina fazia muito bem o seu trabalho de ocultar o seu investigador mais prestigiado. Apesar do tempo que tinha passado, continuava sem sequer ter a oportunidade de ver o pai de longe, mas sabia o quanto a vida dele não devia estar a ser o mesmo mar de rosas. Principalmente, depois das últimas investigações terem tido resultados pouco positivos. Não só porque vários prisioneiros escaparam, mas também porque vários documentos importantes acabaram adulterados, prejudicando alguns dos avanços que a sociedade perfeita esperava obter à custa do sofrimento alheio.

O tempo no exército e as movimentações entre pessoas influentes levaram-no a concluir que jamais teria alcançado aquelas vitórias, se não se tivesse infiltrado daquela forma. Precisava estar na pele dos assassinos, opressores e manipuladores para perverter os métodos daquela sociedade. Em consequência disso, aprendeu a ignorar, a mostrar indiferença, a calcular cada passo, a mostrar firmeza ou a ceder com um sorriso falso sempre que necessário. Apertou a mão de corruptos, assassinos e fingiu divertir-se em festas em que os Ómegas eram utilizados como meios de prazer, entretenimento e humilhação.

Escalar nas hierarquias fazia-se mergulhando na podridão escondida atrás das classes, do dinheiro e de toda aparência que os outros utilizavam. Sim, aprendeu isso sozinho e também teve a colaboração de alguém que passou a compreender, mas também jurou que de tudo faria para ajudá-lo e vice-versa.

Toda essa vida fazia com que a música fosse das poucas escapatórias que possuía à falsidade que teve que construir à sua volta. Os momentos com Olga também ajudavam-no a escapar dessa máscara que tinha que colocar dia após dia. Ter esses momentos mais normais, era de certo modo relaxante e além disso, conseguia também animar a adolescente que apesar de todas as manias, mostrou uma autoestima bem mais baixa do que esperava. Tudo porque não correspondia ao que esperavam dela… uma figura elegante e comportamento de dama ao que Eren respondia que não havia nada de errado com ela, desde que se lembrasse de ser feliz por ela mesma e não pelos outros.

\- Dizem que daqui a uns tempos podem conseguir um concerto em Rose!

\- Hum, devem ser só rumores. – Comentou Eren. – Sabes que as relações continuam tremidas.

\- Se for verdade, tens que vir connosco!

\- Contigo e com o Daniel? – Provocou o Alfa com um meio sorriso ao ver a Ómega corar. – E fazer de vela entre os dois? Parecem-me um bom plano.

\- Já disse que somos amigos, Eren.

\- Sim, eu sei mas a tua cara diz-me que gostavas que passassem para a próxima fase e quando isso acontecer, não sei se quero estar no meio.

\- É um concerto. Ele é fã, portanto, vai estar tão histérico como nós. – Relembrou e os dois riram.

\- Certo, certo. – Concedeu Eren. – Se Rose conseguir um concerto dos _No Name_, eu juro que estarei presente. – Viu a adolescente festejar. – Então e como correu a conversa com o teu pai? Já lhe disseste que queres vomitar cada vez que olhas para a cara do filho do Nile?

\- Ontem não era um bom dia para falar com ele. – Revirou os olhos. – Esteve outra vez ao telefone com o teu pai. Parece que fizeram _merda_ outra vez.

\- Ah sim? – Perguntou, ocultando a vontade de sorrir de lado, pois queria manter a fachada e assim ouvir mais informações relevantes acerca do impacto do que estava a fazer.

\- Parece que têm havido muitos problemas ultimamente e até ameaçou em retirar-lhe alguns privilégios. Desculpa, eu sei que estamos a falar do teu pai e…

\- Sem problema, Olguinha. – Brincou. – Como sabes, estamos de relações cortadas.

\- Pois… - Suspirou. – Mas pronto, toda esta confusão faz com que seja impossível ter uma conversa decente com o meu pai. Mas acho que aquele ser intragável, entenda-se o meu pretendente ideal, também não parece muito entusiasmado com a ideia. – Sorriu com alguma tristeza. – Quando o vejo olhar para mim com alguma repugnância, faz-me pensar se de facto tenho alguma hipótese com o Daniel.

\- O ser intragável que vá para a _puta_ que o pariu. – Falou Eren, estendendo uma das mãos para passar nos cabelos da Ómega. – Não deixes que ninguém como ele te faça sentir mal e além disso, já vi como o Daniel olha para ti. Tens mais hipóteses do que pensas.

\- Estás a falar a sério?

\- Claro, mas primeiro tens que mandar esse ser intragável dar uma volta. Convence o teu pai a conhecer a Daniel.

\- O Daniel é um Alfa de família de classe média sem interesse político ou econ…

\- _Foda-se_. – Interrompeu Eren. – _Foda-se_ todas essas coisas. És Olga Zackley, certo? Consegues sempre o que queres? Consegues pôr soldados da polícia militar a entregarem-te pizza pela janela, certo? – Brincou.

\- Certo!

\- Então, usa o teu charme e poder de persuasão de filha querida e diz ao teu pai que preferes passar o resto da tua vida solteira do que casar com aquela coisa que chamam de ser vivo. – Disse enquanto a adolescente ria. – Já vi a cara do teu pai. Nem ele aprova a ideia, mas é só pela questão dos _status_ social. Só que todos os teus irmãos já estão bem casados, segundo os pensamentos dele. Portanto, sendo a última, devias ter um pouco mais de escolha. A fortuna e prestígio não se vão perder por casares com alguém de classe média.

\- Se pudesses ajudar-me a convencer o meu pai era ótimo.

\- Hum, não sei se…

\- Nem negues! O meu pai tem passado a ter outra consideração por ti e toda a gente vê isso. Ele respeita a tua palavra e sei que é mais fácil convencer-te a ti do que o Comandante Smith.

\- Pois… esse que temos visto pouco, não é?

\- Parece que desde de que perdeu o braço anda um bocado mais reservado. – Comentou Olga distraidamente. – Antes aparecia mais lá em casa, mas agora quando aparece está sempre com o Vice-Comandante Mike.

\- Muito próximos esses dois.

\- Sim, mas o pai diz que sempre foram, embora há coisa de duas semanas enquanto bebia à noite disse-me que às vezes, até pode parecer mal.

\- O quê? O andarem sempre juntos?

\- Sim. – Disse divertida. – O meu pai e os delírios alcoólicos. Se fosse um Beta e um Alfa talvez, mas Alfa e Alfa? Não sei como alguém pode pensar mal. Segundo sei, os dois sempre trabalharam em equipa. É normal que estejam juntos.

\- Sim é. – Limitou-se a dizer e parou o carro. – Chegámos, madame.

\- Obrigada, Eren! – Beijou-o no rosto. – Até amanhã!

\- Até amanhã! – Acenou, vendo a Ómega atravessar o portão da casa a correr.

"_Como sempre, além de uma ótima distração, ela sempre me dá algumas informações interessantes acerca do que está a acontecer na casa do pai. E já não é a primeira vez que oiço alguém comentar acerca do Irvin e do Mike… mas nunca tinha parado para pensar no assunto_", deu meia volta com o carro e iniciou o caminho de regresso a casa, "_Será que estão a tramar alguma coisa? Embora não faça muito sentido agir nas costas do Zackley… até porque por mais nojo que me dê, o Irvin é quem provavelmente ocupará o lugar de General que nunca perde o respeito por ele… infelizmente_".

O telemóvel tocou e atendeu, assim que viu o nome no visor.

\- Decidiste não deprimir-te sozinho e passar algum tempo em minha casa?

\- Ouviste dizer que o teu pai já não anda nas boas graças?

\- Sim e então? Onde estás para te ir buscar?

\- No bar do costume, Jaeger. – Respondeu e desligou a chamada.

Em pouco tempo, Eren parava o veículo em frente ao bar onde entrou o amigo com um cheiro ligeiro a álcool. Felizmente, não tinha bebido muito. O moreno não estava com muita disposição para conversa de bêbado, portanto, congratulava-se por ter chegado a tempo de evitar o pior.

Depois de conseguir mais tempo livre, ou seja, tempo para ir a casa decidiu comprar uma em Sina. Conhecendo as pessoas certas, obteve um preço muito bom e uma casa bem localizada. Assim, deixou de ter as coisas na casa de Jean que em vez de passar tempo na própria casa, optava como nesse dia, passar várias horas na companhia de Eren. Não dizia em voz alta, mas Eren sabia que as lembranças e a solidão de uma casa que já não dividia com o Ómega estavam a afetar o amigo. Continuava sem notícias de Marco. A última coisa que escutou acerca dele foi através da carta enviada pelos amigos há meses atrás e depois disso, imperou o silêncio.

Se bem que talvez essa não fosse a verdade, mas Jean não tinha como saber. Ele dependia daquilo que o moreno de olhos verdes lhe dizia e esse repetia semana após semana que depois daquelas cartas, não recebeu mais qualquer tentativa de contacto.

Assim que chegaram à casa de Eren, apenas teve tempo de abrir a porta antes de encontrar um sorriso rasgado na entrada.

\- Bem-vindo a casa, Capitão Jaeger e Capitão Kirschtein. – Cumprimentou com uma breve vénia.

Jean simplesmente acenou e Eren passou a mão sobre a cabeça da adolescente que manteve o sorriso e logo disse que o jantar estava quase pronto. A jovem de pequenas tranças espalhadas por todo o cabelo, pele escura e olhos castanhos levava um vestido de malha até aos joelhos de cor bege, meias com vários desenhos floridos e umas pantufas cinza.

\- Se algum dia me dissessem que te irias conformar a este ponto, nunca acreditaria. – Comentou Jean, sentando-se num dos sofás. – É quase inacreditável o que pode mudar em pouco mais de um ano.

Eren sentou-se no outro sofá.

\- Quem diria que te alcançaria em pouco mais de um ano. – Comentou algo divertido.

\- És um filho da mãe manipulador.

\- Agradeço o elogio. – Respondeu com um meio sorriso e teve que agarrar na almofada que o outro atirou.

\- Mas ainda assim, sabes o que esperam de ti não é?

\- Sim, eu sei. – Confirmou Eren. – Se bem que já fiz algo que os surpreendeu bastante.

\- Até o Pixis pensou que estivesses louco, mas mesmo depois de toda esta _merda_ que tiveste que fazer…

\- Tivemos. – Corrigiu Eren.

\- Certo. – Concedeu o outro. – Mas no fim, continuas a não conseguir evitar certas coisas do teu passado, não é? Caso contrário, esta Ómega não estaria aqui agora. Coração mole. – Apontou.

\- Era a coisa certa a fazer. – Murmurou com alguma nostalgia, recordando como há pouco mais de três meses tinha…

* * *

**Flashback**

\- Alguém se opõe a esta nova estratégia? – Perguntou o General, sentado à mesa com as mais altas hierarquias de Rose e Sina.

Os votos contra não se fizeram ouvir e a reunião terminava por ali, enquanto Eren e mais um soldado aguardavam em silêncio no interior da sala, mas de guarda na porta que todos se retirassem para que então recebessem ordens para ser dispensados. Teve a oportunidade de estar presente, mas não de sentar-se à mesa ao contrário de Jean.

À mesa também se encontravam Irvin ou Mike que não esconderam uma certa surpresa ao ver o moreno na sala, mesmo que na qualidade de guarda. Este que os cumprimentou como se estivesse a falar normalmente com outras pessoas, sem qualquer traço de ressentimento. Uma atitude que causou alguma estranheza entre os presentes, porque todos ali sabiam da má relação que tinha ficado entre Irvin e Eren. No entanto, o moreno não desrespeitou, não deixou de cumprimentar ou teve qualquer reação que indiciasse desagrado durante todo o tempo.

Alguns esperavam alguma reação impulsiva, mas o soldado mostrou um comportamento exemplar perante todos. Nem uma só vez se manifestou, apesar dos temas que muitos sabiam que em outros tempos teriam provocado alguma reação explosiva.

Entre todos os temas, o que mais preocupou os presentes era o tema das relações ainda bastante limitadas com Maria e por isso, não tiveram outra hipótese se não chamar Pixis e optar por uma estratégia mais arriscada. A mesma que Eren tinha sugerido há algum tempo atrás.

A sala ia esvaziando e Irvin acompanhado por Mike foi dos últimos a sair. O loiro ainda olhou de lado para Eren que manteve o olhar fixo noutra direção até ver o soldado ao seu lado ser dispensado por Zackley e pensou que essa também seria a sua oportunidade para sair.

\- Podes ficar um momento, Jaeger? – Pediu o General.

\- Com certeza. – Respondeu.

Esperou que o outro soldado saísse e também Jean se estava a levantar, quando o General disse:

\- Suponho que estejas satisfeito. A tua estratégia veio para a mesa.

\- Apenas lhe disse na altura, o que na minha opinião, era a melhor solução. – Respondeu.

\- Já viste como nosso rapaz está mudado, Pixis?

\- É de facto uma surpresa. – Concordou o outro.

\- Só é uma pena que ainda não tenha aceitado o meu convite para ir ao Centro. Como todos sabem, jovens na vossa idade… – Olhou para Jean. – Não deveriam estar sozinhos.

Jean desviou o olhar.

\- Lamento não ter correspondido às suas expectativas, mas de facto, admito que estou em falta com o povo por quem visto esta farda. – Falou, recebendo olhares de Pixis e Jean que não queriam acreditar no rumo daquela conversa. – Irei ao Centro logo que seja dispensada a minha presença aqui.

\- Hum, será que vais mesmo? – Questionou o General. – Irias neste momento se te acompanhasse? Tenho curiosidade, Eren. Eu realmente tenho bastante curiosidade por ver se mudaste.

\- Será uma honra que me acompanhe. – Fez uma breve reverência.

\- Vamos ver, o que dizem? Pixis? Kirschtein? Acompanham-nos?

Nenhum dos três acreditava verdadeiramente que Eren fosse seguir adiante, afinal ele sempre se recusou a cumprir com aquele dever imposto pela sociedade de ter um Ómega em casa. Os Alfas solteiros que não tivessem encontrado parceiro durante os tempos de juventude na escola, acabavam com casamentos socialmente e também economicamente benéficos entre famílias ou então, recorriam ao Centro. Esse que também era utilizado por Alfas já comprometidos que procuravam ter mais um Ómega em casa, de preferência mais jovem ou juntar um Ómega a um Beta que já tivessem.

Com a chegada ao Centro, o funcionário que os recebeu também não esperava que Eren fosse mesmo escolher qualquer um dos Ómegas que lhe fosse exposto.

Contudo, o moreno sabia que a partir do momento que se tinha comprometido e havia tantos olhos postos nele, não podia hesitar. Observou um após o outro, não encontrando nenhum que chamasse a sua atenção. Embora soubesse que mesmo que fosse pelas aparências, não devia fazer uma escolha tão distante daquilo que ainda consideravam ser o normal dele. Um choque demasiado evidente poderia levantar mais suspeitas em torno dele e por isso, considerou um golpe de sorte quando viu a Ómega que tinha salvado há algum tempo atrás. A mesma que entretanto já deveria ter feito os dezasseis anos e agora se encontrava disponível para qualquer Alfa que a quisesse levar.

Ele não era o único presente naquele dia, mas o outro Alfa era bem mais velho e Eren sabia qual seria o destino de um Ómega escolhido por ele. Viu a adolescente tremer e encolher-se com a passagem daquele velho que o moreno considerava um pervertido em busca de diversão fácil e barata. Porém, antes que ele pudesse aperceber-se do pânico da rapariga, visto que isso muitas vezes atraía os Alfas mais doentios, ele deu vários passos decididos na direção dela e disse:

\- Vou levar esta.

\- Tens… a certeza? – Perguntou Jean estupefacto.

\- Ah… podias escolher uma pelo menos de pele branca, não achas? – Sugeriu Zackley.

\- Disseram-me que podia escolher quem quisesse, certo? – Indagou. – O que posso dizer? Gosto que sejam diferentes. Há certas coisas que não mudam.

Todos ali conheciam a sua história e por isso, não era tão absurdo que ainda tivesse nele algum espírito que queria demarcar-se pela diferença e por isso mesmo, iria levar a Ómega que provavelmente mais ninguém recolheria e acabaria a vender-se em algum lado. Tudo porque não encaixava nos ideais de beleza da sociedade. A pele negra dava direito a execução por não ser considerada normal, mas tendo em conta os números baixos de Alfas em Rose e Sina, até estavam dispostos a ignorar esse aspeto se a Ómega fizesse o seu trabalho, ou seja, contribuísse para o aumento da população.

Após o acerto de pequenas burocracias, acabou em casa sozinho com a Ómega que manteve o rosto baixo o tempo todo, mas reconhecia aquela voz e também as feromonas ainda que não tivesse olhado para o Alfa uma só vez com receio de represálias.

Apenas e só quando pararam a meio da sala, Eren abaixou-se colocando um joelho no chão e com a mão direita, ergueu o rosto da Ómega que encontrou os olhos verdes que nunca esqueceu. Aqueles a quem devia a sua vida.

\- Nicole quando estivermos apenas os dois, não vou exigir que baixes a cabeça ou me trates por outra coisa que não seja o meu nome.

\- Ah…tu lembras-te de mim? – Murmurou estupefacta.

Ele sorriu um pouco.

\- Não tenho uma memória assim tão má. – Brincou. – Vamos conversar um bocadinho sobre o que espero que faças sempre que tivermos visitas ou quando sairmos. De resto, posso garantir-se que não voltarás para o mesmo sítio terrível em que viveste. É uma promessa.

\- Obrigada. – Sorriu, escondendo o rosto atrás das mãos que tentavam limpar as lágrimas.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

Desde então ensinou Nicole tudo o que precisava de saber para ser uma Ómega exemplar, sem nunca causar qualquer reclamação por parte das visitas ou mesmo quando saíam para comprar qualquer coisa no centro da cidade. Os olhares podiam continuar sobre ela, devido à sua aparência. Se bem que via também os olhos de inveja pelas roupas bonitas que levava ou os penteados impecáveis. Três vezes por semana, uma Beta chamada Joana ia até à casa dele para dar explicações à jovem que inicialmente pouco mais sabia escrever do que o nome ou contar até vinte.

Portanto, quando tinha visitas podia gabar-se da boa escolha que tinha feito quanto à Ómega e mesmo o General acabou por concordar que apesar das dúvidas dele, Eren tinha conseguido transformá-la naquilo que a sociedade esperava dos Ómegas.

Há algum tempo atrás tinham assassinado a outra Ómega com quem ele se encontrava na base militar. Natasha mostrou lealdade até ao final, acabando morta por ter recusado abrir a boca e informar aqueles que suspeitavam do comportamento mudado de Eren. Ele considerou que seria mais um preço a pagar pelas informações que conseguiu ao longo do tempo. Não podia culpar os assassinos, até porque ele próprio já tinha as mãos bem manchadas de sangue.

\- O Jean parece ter adormecido outra vez na sala. – Comentou Nicole, acabando de colocar uma chávena de café na frente de Eren.

\- Não me surpreende depois do que bebeu durante o jantar. – Comentou, vendo a adolescente acabar de arrumar a cozinha enquanto cantarolava baixinho. – _No Name_?

Ela sorriu abertamente, assentindo.

\- As músicas são ótimas e já ouviste dizer a última novidade?

\- A Olga comentou que diziam que poderia haver um concerto deles em Rose, mas acho que…

A jovem de tranças no cabelo limpou as mãos no avental e retirou o telemóvel de um dos bolsos do mesmo antes de aproximar-se do Alfa e mostrar-lhe o ecrã. A informação parecia ter origem na administradora da página da banda que anunciava a grande probabilidade de um concerto no início da Primavera.

\- Os fãs estão a delirar com estas novidades! – Continuou a mostrar outros _posts_. – Nem mesmo Sina ou Rose conseguem impedir o acesso à música deles e por isso, estão a ver as coisas de outra perspetiva.

\- Hum, estão realmente a considerar usar isto como uma tentativa de aproximação a Maria? - Indagou surpreso com o conteúdo das notícias que a Ómega lhe mostrava. – Bom, para atrair os mais jovens a confiar no governo e nas escolhas deles… eu até consigo compreender que tentem usar isto como propaganda para dizer que estamos dispostos a confiar em Maria e a demonstrar ao mesmo tempo que eles podem confiar em nós.

\- Sim, a Joana disse o mesmo. – Comentou Nicole. – Disse que é uma boa estratégia de Marketing e que esperam que seja uma forma nada convencional reatar mais ligações com Maria.

\- Acho que o desespero é tanto, que já estão dispostos a tudo.

\- E o que dizes? Se realmente for verdade…?

\- Se for verdade, a Olga já me convidou e como acho que deve levar o namorado, penso que nada mais justo que te leve comigo.

Nicole festejou e abraçou o Alfa, agradecendo. O moreno sorriu diante do entusiasmo da rapariga que antes não via sorrir tanto, mas agora era algo bastante habitual. Era fácil fazê-la feliz e esses momentos em casa, faziam-no esquecer momentaneamente das coisas que tinha que fazer fora de casa.

* * *

Há mais de sete meses que ninguém sequer via Levi ou os pais, depois de terem ido para Trost. Poucos se deslocaram até ao local, dado que as visitas eram restringidas e como incluíam Hanji, os rumores seria de que o Ómega estaria doente e estariam a pedir junto ao templo um milagre.

Um número bastante restrito de pessoas sabia o que realmente tinha acontecido, portanto, colegas e amigos que conheceram o Ómega em ambiente militar, não esperavam que ao amanhecer de um dia particularmente frio a meio de janeiro, encontrassem o jovem a conversar com Shadis. Encontrava-se fardado, levando somente mais uma capa de cor escura sobre os ombros por causa do tempo frio e viu de soslaio, o ar incrédulo de colegas e acima de tudo, as emoções no rosto dos amigos. Esses que não esperaram um só instante e em pouco tempo, o Ómega recebia um abraço apertado de Petra entre várias lágrimas. Os Alfas também não escondiam a emoção ao vê-lo, perguntando se estava melhor visto que os instrutores também receberam a informação de que tinha estado doente. Ele tentava tranquilizá-los, dizendo que não havia razão para tanto alarmismo mas notavam diferenças nele.

Para começar as feromonas pouco impregnadas pela Marca e portanto, deixando os Alfas com um ligeiro rubor no rosto ao notar como eram apelativas. Para Farlan era como recordar a primeira vez que as tinha sentido e sabia que os amigos e colegas teriam que se habituar da mesma forma que ele, caso contrário podia ser um elemento bastante efetivo de distração.

Por outro lado, notavam a serenidade. Antes ele não se deixava agitar, mas viam seriedade, alguma indiferença e uma aura que queria criar distância entre ele e os outros. Porém, agora viam-no a exalar uma tranquilidade que deixava mesmo os outros ao seu redor, influenciados por esse estado de espírito.

Depois o treino começou e se no aquecimento as diferenças não eram tão visíveis, durante os confrontos notavam um aumento na sua agilidade, mas acima de tudo a ligeireza e elegância com que o fazia. Movimentos perfeitos ao ponto de atuarem como algo que hipnotizava quem estivesse a ver. Não havia qualquer equipamento que lhe permitisse deslocar os pés do chão e no entanto, ele elevava-se com tanta facilidade, como se o corpo seguisse um ritmo próprio e só dele. Não foram raras as vezes em que o viam desviar-se, mesmo de olhos fechados como se pudesse escutar os movimentos e prever a sua direção sem depender da visão.

\- Estamos muito contentes por te ter de volta. – Falou Eld.

\- E pelos vistos, enquanto te tratavam também estiveste a treinar. – Apontou Oluo curioso.

\- Foi fantástico ver-te hoje em ação! – Dizia Petra entusiasmada. – Não é que antes não fosse, mas hoje… hoje parecias quase mágico!

\- Obrigado. – Sorriu ligeiramente e olhou para o grupo de amigos. - Tentaram entrar na Tropa de Exploração enquanto estive fora?

Os amigos trocaram olhares.

\- Estivemos à tua espera. – Falou Gunther, surpreendendo o Ómega.

\- Decidimos entre todos que iríamos novamente os sete. – Acrescentou Reiner.

\- Não queríamos deixar-te para trás. – Disse Oluo e vários reviraram os olhos e Levi sorriu de leve mais uma vez.

\- Não tinha a certeza se iriam ou não tentar novamente na minha ausência, mas prometi a mim mesmo que se pudesse concorrer, gostava de fazê-lo convosco. – Começou por dizer. – Mas primeiro gostava de pedir uma coisa. É importante.

Antes de levar adiante o pedido que fez aos amigos em que apesar de todas as razões que podiam ter, não fizeram perguntas e concordaram; Levi decidiu que devia passar os próximos dias para visitar outras pessoas que deixou de ver. Encontrou-se também com Marco, apesar de este o ter ido visitar com Gabriel várias vezes, assim como o tio e a Carla.

\- Nunca mais desapareças assim! – Dizia Isabel ainda em lágrimas e sem intenções de largar o Ómega que lhe pedia desculpa.

\- Vamos cobrar por todo este tempo! – Avisou Christa, limpando também as lágrimas com Sasha que em seguida, também abraçou Levi.

\- Estás melhor? – Perguntou Connie.

\- Sim, não precisam de se preocupar. – Assegurou, acenando a Annie e Mikasa que também já o tinham repreendido pela falta de notícias, visto que Marco não dizia grande coisa após as visitas.

\- Ora cá está o meu orgulho. – Dizia Reiner, deixando Bertholdt entrar na sala com uma criança nos braços com roupinhas azuis, semelhantes à cor dos olhos e os cabelos loiros em grande parte escondidos debaixo do gorro. – Este é o meu Yukine.

Deram um pouco de espaço para que Levi se aproximasse e este encontrou o bebé de chucha na boca, observando-o com curiosidade e as bochechas bem coradinhas. O jovem de cabelos negros estendeu a mão até tocar na pequena mão do bebé que sorriu.

\- Queres pegar um bocadinho nele? – Ofereceu Bertholdt.

Levi olhou para a postura protetora de Reiner que ainda assim, assentiu e perante a maioria dos amigos que antes sempre o via recusar aquele tipo de coisas, sobretudo quando iam à Herdade, viram como pegava no bebé, aconchegando-o nos braços.

Colocou uma das mãos sobre a cabeça da criança e disse:

\- Ouvi dizer que muitos levam normalmente os bebés até à porta do templo para receberem a bênção dos espíritos dos Elos Primitivos que ainda habitam aquele lugar. Acho que o pequeno não devia passar por uma viagem tão longa, sobretudo neste frio e já que aqui estou…

Tanto Bertholdt como Reiner trocaram olhares surpresos, pois era certo de que já tinham pensado ir até às montanhas para cumprir aquela superstição de Maria. Porém, nunca ponderaram pedir diretamente a Levi, de quem já tinha ouvido através de Marco, Sasha e do próprio Ómega que era capaz de invocar cantos com a capacidade de enfeitiçar qualquer um que escutasse. Eram cantos antigos que afastavam males e acima de tudo, protegiam.

Levi estava a oferecer-lhes a oportunidade de proteger o filho deles não através da porta do templo, mas diretamente nos braços do Elo, a quem tantos respeitavam e veneravam sem saberem que passava grande parte do tempo fora do local sagrado.

Assim, pela primeira vez, além de Sasha e Marco que já tinham testemunhado, os outros amigos escutaram e sentiram em primeira mão a magia daquelas feromonas e da voz que os preenchia por dentro.

Na noite anterior, ao dia em que seria honesto com os amigos do grupo militar para começar, decidiu passar pela casa do tio. Assim que entrou, teve que desviar-se de um chinelo que não iria na direção dele e sim de Kenny que levou com o objeto na cabeça.

\- Estão a discutir de novo? – Perguntou Levi, tentando esconder o quanto a situação o divertia.

\- Esta mulher é louca. Completamente louca. – Acusou, deixando o sobrinho entrar.

\- Estou a ouvir-te, Kenny!

\- É para ouvires, Carla! É a verdade e…ai! Pára de atirar-me coisas!

\- Ah, se calhar vim numa má altura. – Falou. – Vou passar o fim-de-semana fora por isso, queria vir fazer uma última visita.

\- Podes entrar, querido. Ignora essa coisa testosterónica. – Falou Carla, aproximando-se de Levi para lhe dar um abraço e puxando-o para a cozinha. – Estás com tão bom aspeto. Estás ainda mais charmoso, querido. Vais visitá-los?

\- Obrigado. – Agradeceu um pouco embaraçado. - Sim, mas desta vez vou levar a Petra… o grupo com quem estava antes de passar este tempo fora.

\- Hum, isso significa que o teu pai explicou os outros elementos essenciais não só para Tropa de Exploração, mas também para a vida em geral. – Comentou Kenny, entrando na cozinha.

\- Sim. Isto nunca funcionará se não confiar neles, da mesma forma como confiam em mim. – Sorriu de leve. – Da próxima vez, não vou falhar.

\- Tenho a certeza que na próxima vez irá correr melhor. – Falou Carla, acariciando os cabelos negros. – Estão a ficar um pouco compridos. Queres que corte?

\- Sim. – Confirmou. – Não gosto quando começa a ficar mais longo. Desde que cheguei a Maria pedi para manter o corte que fizeram aqui, mas acho que ficam com pena de cortar.

\- O cabelo um pouco mais longo também te favorece, mas admito que prefiro este corte militar que te deixa o cabelo mais curto até aqui. – Acariciou até uma zona um pouco mais acima da nuca. – Certo? – Viu o Ómega assentir. – Depois do jantar trato disso, pode ser?

\- Obrigado, Carla. – Agradeceu.

O jantar decorreu sem muitos incidentes, embora fosse evidente uma certa tensão entre Kenny e Carla que repetiu várias vezes que tão cedo não iria a nenhum lugar público com o Alfa. Pelo que Levi percebeu, o tio teve algum comportamento territorial relativamente a ela, mas tendo em conta que o pai lhe disse que confirmasse se os dois já estavam finalmente juntos, supôs que não deveria estranhar essas coisas. Se bem que pelo nível de discussões, o Ómega continuava sem perceber onde estava a aura de romance de que alguns falavam.

"_Romance nunca há de ser o meu forte_", concluiu quando ao fim do jantar e também do corte de cabelo, decidiu deixar os dois discutir em paz e sossego até porque…

\- Tch, as tuas feromonas estão mais fortes que o normal. – Murmurou ao tio que o acompanhou à porta. – Acho que até eu ficaria de mau humor como ela.

Viu o ar surpreso do tio.

\- Ah…

\- Espero que sobrevivas até à minha próxima visita. – Acenou e caminhou em direção à casa dos pais, agora vazia porque ambos ainda se encontravam em Trost.

Assim que o sobrinho saiu, Kenny parou para pensar naquela observação de Levi. As feromonas estavam mais intensas que o normal? Andava tão stressado nos últimos dois dias que nem parou para considerar o que isso poderia significar, até porque não existia razão para tanta agitação da parte dele.

\- Carla achas que as minhas feromonas estão estranhas?

\- Agora é que perguntas? – Ironizou. – Não pensaste sobre isso quando estavas prestes a esmurrar o Alfa, apenas porque estávamos a conversar sobre fruta? Rosnaste na cara dele com todo um espetáculo de territorialidade!

\- Ele estava a tocar-te na mão! – Apontou como se fosse o motivo mais válido de todos.

\- Estava a pagar pela fruta, Kenny. – Relembrou. – O teu comportamento foi completamente despropositado.

Analisando as coisas do ponto de vista racional, não existia razão alguma para ter reagido daquela forma. Era consciente disso. Já tinham saído outras vezes sem que nada do género acontecesse, mas naquele momento, a parte racional desligou-se. Os instintos estavam bem mais agitados do que seria o normal, as feromonas mais intensas, os comportamentos mais impulsivos e…

\- Vou deitar-me e esperar que amanhã estejas mais civilizado. – Ouviu a voz da Ómega que passava ao seu lado e sem pensar, agarrou-a pelos braços, encostando-a à parede sob o olhar surpreendido e assustado dela. – Kenny?

Deixar os instintos aflorarem naquele instante comprovou o que mais temia. Assim como os Ómegas tinham épocas férteis, os Alfas também tinham alturas em que estavam mais propensos a procurar parceiro. Se com os primeiros, a frequência era trimestral, os Alfas podiam variar entre o semestral ou anual. Usualmente, seria semestral se tivesse parceiro e anual se estivesse sozinho há bastante tempo ou também com o avançar da idade podia ser outro fator, embora isso pudesse variar de Alfa para Alfa. Não era uma ciência exata, mas estatisticamente aquela era a frequência. Quanto a Kenny, estava habituado a ter esses chamados surtos mais territoriais, agressivos e feromonas mais intensas apenas uma vez por ano. Como costumava pressentir a proximidade dessas alturas, à semelhança dos Ómegas também podia optar por recorrer a algum produto para passar por cima disso. Outras vezes, simplesmente procurou companhia.

Contudo, desta vez deixou o tempo passar e não deu atenção aos sinais de alerta, o que o deixava naquela situação em que largou os braços da Ómega um pouco atrapalhado e desviou o rosto.

\- Desculpa… não é mesmo um bom dia para estar em casa. Aliás, acho que vou estar fora alguns dias.

\- Estás a falar de…? – Ia perguntar Carla, quando as feromonas e toda a situação, comportamento excessivamente territorial e algo agressivo relativamente a outros Alfas fez com que concluísse que o problema só poderia ser um. – Vais procurar alguém?

Durante aquele ano que passou na companhia do Alfa, nunca teve qualquer momento em que fizesse qualquer tipo de avanço. Respeitava a sua privacidade, ele não esperava que fosse uma dona de casa conformada com as tarefas domésticas e incentivou-a a ir trabalhar, quando duvidou se devia ou não aceitar a proposta de Sasha e Connie que abriram a sua pastelaria há poucos meses atrás. Antes disso dedicava-se somente em regime de voluntariado na Herdade, onde muitas vezes tentou reatar a mesma ligação de antes com Gabriel que lhe parecia distante e apenas dizia que ela agora tinha outras coisas com que se preocupar. Referia-se à nova vida, mas a Ómega não queria excluir o outro Alfa, mas esse parecia ter tomado a decisão de manter-se de certo modo distante.

Kenny tentou interferir nessa altura e pedir ao amigo que não se distanciasse daquela forma, mas efeitos não se tornaram muito evidentes. Carla decidiu então manter a relação não tão próxima com Gabriel, embora tenha ido algumas vezes ao cemitério deixar flores nas campas de uma família que chegou a conhecer nas vezes que visitou Maria. Não foi sozinha, pois Kenny ofereceu-se para acompanhá-la. Esse Alfa a cada missão que tinha, corria riscos e entregava as suas cartas em que somente a primeira teve uma resposta curta e até seca do filho que parecia ter optado por quebrar qualquer contacto. Porém, mesmo sabendo disso, continuou a insistir e o Alfa não reclamou uma só vez e levou carta após carta.

Após a primeira resposta, ausência de outras palavras e momentos de culpa ou tristeza, ele podia nem sempre saber o que dizer, mas ficava ao lado dela. Sentava-se ao seu lado, estendia-lhe a mão e chegava a abraçá-la em dias particularmente maus. Com o regresso dele ao trabalho, temeu ficar novamente sozinha, mas escondia-o através de sorrisos e conversas acerca de outros temas. Mesmo assim, ele viu através dessa fachada e quando alguma missão era mais demorada, recebia alguma carta. Se pudesse, chegava a ligar-lhe para dizer que estava tudo bem e quando voltava, o ritual no dia seguinte era levá-la a algum sítio que quisesse conhecer ou simplesmente sair para comer ou beber qualquer coisa no centro da cidade.

Em geral, as pessoas eram bastante acolhedoras e afáveis, mas sempre havia exceções se a reconheciam como a esposa do Dr. Jaeger. Coisa que passou a corrigir, dizendo que já não tinha qualquer tipo de contacto ou afinidade com esse homem que ela não acreditava ter sido capaz de amar. Quem escutava e aceitava essa resposta que por vezes dava… então, supunham que estando a viver com um Alfa solteiro, existisse um relacionamento entre os dois. Coisa que também negou, destacando ainda assim o papel importante dele e de outros na sua vinda para Maria e na nova vida que esperava começar.

Sabia que nem em Maria escaparia de alguns comentários maldosos que diziam que ela tinha seduzido um pobre soldado, que não era consciente de onde se estava a meter. A grande maioria nem sequer comentava devido à aura assustadora do Alfa e algumas senhoras onde costumava ir comprar alimentos e outros bens para a casa diziam que era uma pena que não estivessem juntos, já que Kenny era um Alfa que fazia várias mulheres suspirarem e essas não tinham tantas hipóteses quanto ela. Carla ignorava esses comentários, desviava o assunto e de soslaio, observava o Alfa que muitas vezes fora da loja conversava com algum conhecido e de facto, havia olhares na direção dele. Ela descartou isso. Descartou também os gestos de carinho e não quis dar importância ao cuidado, à proteção e à forma como ele sorria na direção dela e não para a maioria das pessoas.

Tentou não pensar muito na forma como ele ajudava em casa, não deixando que ela se ocupasse de todas as tarefas domésticas. Tentou não pensar nas longas conversas que tinham à noite diante da lareira ou quando saíam para passear no parque. A forma como ele sempre tinha atenção, se estava confortável. Se queria um casaco, se queria beber qualquer coisa. Podia pedir-lhe qualquer coisa e por mais absurdo que fosse, ela sabia que ele iria procurar uma forma de dar resposta ao pedido.

Podiam discutir, discordar em várias coisas e ter uma forma nem sempre muito silenciosa de argumentarem, mas quantas vezes acabaram a rir dos disparates que disseram entre os dois?

E então, ela passou a suspeitar que estivesse a nutrir por ele mais do que gratidão, mais do que um carinho de amiga e quando estava próximo, havia sim os sinais de atração que tentava disfarçar. Estava um pouco assustada e envergonhada por estar a sentir-se daquela forma.

Não pensava experienciar isso outra vez e com alguém tão diferente daquilo que se habituou a ver enquanto crescia e vivia em Sina.

Em algumas ocasiões, pensou que pudesse ser mútuo, mas ele recuava e começou a notar o olhar mais carregado, quando via a Marca nela e em algumas noites, recordando a tristeza dele… ela deu por si a arranhar aquela Marca. O que aconteceria se não a tivesse? Será que tinha o direito de pensar nisso? Será que tinha o direito de apaixonar-se novamente?

E se preferisse ficar com dúvidas, podia ver em silêncio como aquele Alfa saía para ir procurar outra pessoa? Outra Ómega a quem ele iria abraçar, beijar, tratar com carinho e passar os próximos dias.

"_Se ele não sentir o mesmo, não tenho razão para o impedir de sair, mas se apenas estiver afastado de mim por pensar que eu não…_"

\- Não é bom que fique aqui, posso acabar por… - Engoliu em seco ao ver a Ómega expor o pescoço ao mesmo tempo que deixava escapar as feromonas de submissão com o rosto bem corado. – Carla?

\- Queres ir mesmo procurar alguém? – Perguntou.

\- Não sabes o que estás a dizer. – Dizia, observando o pescoço e tentando não inspirar muito daquelas feromonas.

\- Sei perfeitamente o que estou a dizer. – Retrucou. – Não sou nenhuma criança e estou a perguntar se queres ir procurar alguém porque realmente não te interesso ou se o fazes, porque tens medo da minha reação se sugerisses uma coisa dessas.

Uma das mãos do Alfa apoiou-se na parede, inclinando-se até sentir as feromonas naquele pescoço com uma Marca que parecia pedir para ser quebrada. O aroma da Ómega era delicioso.

\- Diz-me para parar, Carla… - Sussurrou. – Diz qualquer coisa, porque estou a perder a pouca sanidade que me resta.

Ela fechou os olhos, inspirando as feromonas que apesar do desejo que havia nelas, havia uma forte vontade em proteger, em recuar se lhe fosse dito naquele momento porque existia também o receio de magoá-la, de assustá-la. A barba que sempre deixava um pouco por fazer roçava no pescoço dela, assim como o nariz que tocava a pele arrepiada.

\- Kenny… - Murmurou. – Eu não quero que vás, mas se não sentires nada além de…

\- Diz-me que pare. – Sussurrou contra o pescoço e afastando até ter os lábios próximos aos dela. – Diz-me que pare, caso contrário não serei capaz de continuar a esconder o quanto te desejo, o quanto quero ser o único a tocar-te, a ter-te nos braços, a beijar estes lábios… - Roçou-os contra os dela. – Mas se quero ser o único, eu não sei consigo…

\- Quebra esta Marca que só fará sentido, se for tua. – Murmurou em resposta.

Diante dessa resposta, ela preparou-se para que o Alfa trocasse aquele beijo quase certo pela Marca que iria quebrar, assim que a mordesse no pescoço. Porém, ele pressionou os lábios contra os dela, que surpresa deixou-o aprofundar o beijo. O gosto dele, o que ele também sentiu fez com que ambos se perdessem no momento enquanto exploravam a boca um do outro.

Não esperava aquela reação do Alfa, pois depois de ter a permissão dela para Marcar, o normal seria deixar-se levar pelos instintos e fazê-lo naquele preciso momento e em vez disso, beijava-a, acariciava os seus cabelos enquanto uma das mãos repousava na cintura dela.

Quanto a Carla com as mãos um pouco trémulas, acariciou o peito do Alfa que gemeu um pouco enquanto ela optava por abraçá-lo e aproximar ainda mais os corpos. Ele estava quente, as feromonas impregnavam-se de desejo e repentinamente, ele distanciou-se um pouco e pegou nela ao colo, assustando-a.

\- Desculpa, só não queria que ficássemos aqui na sala. – Murmurou perto da orelha da Ómega.

\- Um aviso seria bom. – Disse, encostando a cabeça ao ombro dele.

\- Sempre a reclamar comigo. – Disse divertido.

A noção do tempo ficou esquecida entre os toques, as respirações e as trocas de palavras murmuradas até amanhecer de um dia que não deixava que o sol se escondesse totalmente atrás das nuvens. Os olhos da Ómega abriram lentamente, ainda que não sentisse qualquer vontade de se mover. A cabeça repousava contra o peito do Alfa que respirava tranquilamente e cujas feromonas estavam menos intensas. O braço dele estava em torno da sua cintura e a outra mão segurava a sua no peito dele a poucos centímetros do rosto dela que corou.

Recordava cada palavra, cada carícia e beijo trocado entre eles. As sensações que lhe iam roubando o fôlego, principalmente depois de ter a Marca cravada na sua pele com tal intensidade que nem notou a rutura da anterior. Ele não lhe deu essa oportunidade, inundando-a com outras sensações e sentimentos. Aquele Alfa deixou que ela o visse como um livro aberto e ela não hesitou, procurou retribuir o mesmo e não teve qualquer resistência da parte dele.

O rosto queimava com algumas lembranças em que Kenny não utilizou as feromonas para submetê-la ou exigiu que se mantivesse numa só posição, enquanto satisfazia as suas vontades.

No estado em que ele estava, podia facilmente ter-se deixado levar pelos instintos que lhe deviam dizer para saciar as suas vontades e esquecer todo o resto. Ela já tinha testemunhado isso.

Quantas vezes se deixou abater pela submissão em dias como aquele em que o seu ex-marido chegava a casa e simplesmente a tomava sem que trocassem mais de meia dúzia de palavras?

Que tipo de vida tinha levado nos últimos anos que fez com que pensasse que aquilo era normal e que não devia ripostar ou reclamar? Os Alfas tomavam o que era deles por direito e os Ómegas deviam submeter-se e agradar, apenas isso. Quase sem se aperceber, ela tornou-se em mais um desses Ómegas que queria acreditar, queria agradar sem questionar.

Portanto, deixava-se deitar na cama, deixava as roupas serem quase arrancadas e deixava o Alfa sempre sobre ela. Muitas vezes saciando-se apenas si mesmo e deixando-a sozinha no fim.

Kenny não fez nada que se comparasse com isso. Permitiu, aliás incentivou para que o tocasse, para que lhe dissesse onde também ela queria ser tocada e uma vez atrás da outra, fez com que desfrutasse de cada vez que se envolveram durante a noite.

Repentinamente, sentiu como ele a abraçava e cheirava os seus cabelos.

\- Bom dia… - Murmurou.

\- Bom dia. – Sussurrou em resposta com um sorriso no rosto e ganhou coragem para olhar diretamente para o Alfa que também lhe sorriu ao vê-la acordada.

\- Acho que devíamos sair da cama para comer qualquer coisa. – Falou, acariciando o rosto dela.

\- Ah… estás outra vez…?

Ele riu um pouco.

\- Para já não, mas queria comer qualquer coisa antes. – Inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça, mostrando o pescoço. - Acho que a Marca está a ajudar bastante a controlar as feromonas, mas também se estiveres cansada ou não quiseres que faça alguma coisa, só tens que dizer.

\- Mas isso não te vai deixar agitado? – Perguntou curiosa. – Sempre pensei que os Alfas…

\- Estou marcado. – Disse descontraidamente. – As minhas prioridades são outras, mas mesmo que não estivesse, não iria obrigar-te a nada. – Bocejou.

\- Sei que não. – Falou, distanciando-se um pouco para que ambos se pudessem levantar. – Acho que devíamos tomar um banho primeiro.

\- Só se me fizeres companhia. – Ouviu-o dizer e ela abanou a cabeça com um sorriso nos lábios, antes de acabar por concordar com a ideia momentos mais tarde.

* * *

Quando Levi lhes pediu que o acompanhassem até Trost, Petra e os amigos não esperavam ser surpreendidos a meio do caminho com as feromonas que desvendaram o primeiro segredo que aquele Ómega guardava. Um que apenas Reiner e Farlan conheciam, mas que sem que fossem ditas palavras, os outros três Alfas e a Beta ajoelharam-se na frente do rapaz de cabelos negros que se apressou a exigir que se levantassem. A intenção dele não era que o tratassem com reverência ou de forma diferente, apenas não queria esconder aquele facto deles, as pessoas que escolheu ter ao seu lado.

Durante o caminho, após essa primeira revelação, contou que o tempo que passou naquele lugar ensinou-lhe muita coisa. Entre elas que podia e devia arriscar. Confiar indiscriminadamente nos outros não era saudável, mas o oposto também não seria bom. Principalmente, se fosse colocar a vida dele nas mãos dos seus companheiros, a quem disse que tinha a certeza que na próxima tentativa seriam capazes de entrar na Tropa de Exploração.

\- Da mesma forma que já vos vi confiar sem questionar nas minhas palavras, conselhos ou decisões sei que não é justo que seja só da vossa parte. O meu pai disse-me que os amigos são uma família que podemos escolher e na altura, não entendi muito bem o que queria dizer. – Sorriu, olhando de soslaio para os companheiros. – Agora sei o que quis dizer, quando se referia aos colegas da Tropa de Exploração dessa forma e quando entendi, fui consciente de que vocês me deram muito mais do que eu.

\- Nós apenas fizemos o que qualquer amigo faria. – Falou Eld.

\- Não queríamos pressionar-te a nada. – Apressou-se a dizer Oluo ainda bastante afetado pela descoberta de há alguns momentos atrás. – Nunca faríamos nada assim.

\- Eu sei. – Confirmou o Ómega. – Receberam-me no vosso grupo de amigos e abriram-se comigo diversas vezes. Respeitaram o meu silêncio, os meus segredos… mas há segredos que podem ser perigosos, que podem causar mal-entendidos e decidi que não quero arriscar.

\- Estamos muito felizes por confiares em nós, Levi. – Afirmou Petra. - Por nos considerares importantes para que te abras desta forma connosco.

\- Podes contar connosco para proteger também este segredo. – Assegurou Gunther.

\- Obrigado. – Murmurou o Ómega.

\- Nós já sabíamos. – Comentou Reiner.

\- E espero que entendam a razão do nosso silêncio. – Acrescentou Farlan e todos assentiram, entendendo perfeitamente que aquele assunto nunca poderia ser falado no local errado e nem perto das pessoas erradas, pois a vida do rapaz com heterocromia estaria em risco. – Mas imaginámos que ele acabasse por falar convosco, mas era preciso dar tempo ao tempo.

\- Por um lado é um alívio. – Falou Gunther.

\- Alívio? – Perguntou Levi.

\- Eu e o Gunther estávamos a pensar que nos tinhas chamado para esta viagem a Trost para contar algo sobre o teu estado de saúde. Como estiveste tanto tempo ausente, pensámos que podias ter algo grave e…

\- A minha saúde está muito bem e recomenda-se. – Interrompeu Levi. – Se bem que esta não era a única coisa de que vos queria falar.

\- Há mais? – Perguntou Reiner surpreendido.

\- Dificilmente será algo mais impressionante do que aquilo que ouvimos. – Comentou Oluo um pouco cético, quanto à importância do outro elemento.

\- Bom, isso poderão avaliar depois. – Falou Levi. – Quando chegarmos à casa onde estão os meus pais.

Tendo em conta que nada tinha a ver com o estado de saúde do Ómega, o grupo estava curioso e completamente perdido quanto ao que poderia ser o outro segredo. Bom, exceto um deles que sentiu um frio na barriga quando recordou uma lembrança de há meses atrás. Depois do rapaz de cabelos negros ter saído do terreno das provas de admissão, Farlan ficou preocupado com o ar ausente e perturbado do jovem. Tentou encontrá-lo, mas apenas o viu à distância já nos braços de um Alfa que reconheceu como sendo o pai de Levi que carregava o filho aparentemente adormecido nos seus braços. Ainda pensou em chamá-lo e perguntar se estava tudo bem, quando notou as feromonas. Diferentes, bem mais percetíveis do que antes e quase sem a mancha causada pela Marca. As feromonas deixaram-no com uma suspeita que viu confirmada com os próprios olhos, quando todos ficaram paralisados e boca aberta ao ver Levi, momentos depois de chegar a casa, voltar à sala onde estavam todos com uma criança nos braços.

\- Não parecias tão surpreendido. – Comentou o Ómega diante do berço.

\- Fui atrás de ti depois das provas e vi-te sair nos braços do teu pai. – Falou num tom cuidadoso para não acordar o bebé que dormia. – As tuas feromonas estavam bem mais percetíveis e…

\- E guardaste segredo mesmo assim? – Perguntou, olhando para o Alfa. – A Isabel sabe?

\- Não disse a ninguém. – Respondeu. – Se estavas a guardar segredo, eu não quis interferir.

\- Sempre foste assim. Parece que não mudaste mesmo nada. – Falou, abanando a cabeça. – Sempre a respeitar os meus silêncios, os meus motivos desde dos tempos em que nos vimos naquele buraco onde estava.

\- Isso é bom? – Perguntou divertido.

\- É estranho. – Respondeu com um leve sorriso. – Assim como é estranho a tua situação com a Isabel.

\- Como assim?

\- Nunca tive a certeza que tivesses conseguido levá-la para Maria, mas depois de vos ter reencontrado, eu pensava que fosses ser o Alfa dela. – Disse, vendo Farlan levar uma das mãos ao rosto.

\- Eu e a Isabel? – Repetiu. – A sério que vês romance aí?

\- Eu não vejo romance em lado nenhum. – Retrucou. – Só pensei que… enfim, vocês vivem na mesma casa. Sei lá, achei que isso fosse suficiente.

\- A menos que eu e ela estejamos interessados em outra pessoa. – Falou o Alfa.

\- Se for a Christa, acho que a Ymir pode cortar-te qualquer coisa.

Farlan quase queria rir bem alto e só não o fez por consideração ao bebé que dormia tranquilamente no berço mesmo ao lado onde decorria a conversa, a seu ver, surreal.

\- A Christa tem os seus atrativos, mas não tantos como aqueles que outra pessoa que é do meu interesse.

\- Ah, então estás mesmo interessado em alguém. – Concluiu satisfeito.

\- Não vais perguntar quem é?

\- Seja quem for, parece que te deixa feliz. – Comentou e olhou para o bebé no berço. – Seja quem for, só espero que te lembres da importância que isso tem… das consequências que mentir sobre isso pode trazer. Só espero que tenhas mais sorte do que eu.

Farlan sentiu mais uma vez raiva daquele outro Alfa que deixou o Ómega com aquela expressão triste enquanto olhava para a criança no berço. Também perdeu a vontade de insistir um pouco mais no tema dos seus sentimentos, até porque aquele comentário tornava claro que não era o melhor momento. Teria que esperar por outro momento. Esperar que o Ómega se mostrasse mais recetivo a falar nos seus sentimentos e entretanto, ficaria do lado dele.

"_Vou mostrar-te como mereces ser tratado e quem sabe, me deixes tirar essa tristeza e entrar na tua vida de outra forma em que não tenha que reprimir a minha vontade de te abraçar_".

* * *

\- Estão mesmo a ponderar aceitar o concerto em Rose? – Indagou Marco surpreso, enquanto Christa consultava a página de fãs da banda _No Name_.

\- Mal posso acreditar que conseguiste tudo isto. – Dizia Sasha surpreendida e sentada ao lado da loira. – Lembro-me que mesmo o Gabriel pensou que estavas louca.

\- Eu disse que ia arranjar forma de voltar a Rose, dar duas chapadas ao Eren que me ignorou durante todo este tempo e fazer com que aqueles dois se vejam novamente. – Comentou a loira. – Todos diziam que estava a ficar louca, mas a banda tem sucesso e agora até o Gabriel reconhece a importância que algo assim tem.

* * *

**-X-**

_Preview:_

_(…)_

_\- Vou dormir na sala, Levi. É só para ficares mais confortável. – Argumentou Farlan, vendo os olhos ainda claramente ausentes do raciocínio lógico._

_\- É a tua cama infestada de feromonas e…_

_\- Posso mudar os lençóis. – Ofereceu e viu-o duvidar por breves momentos._

_\- Vou dormir na sala e… - Desencostou-se para ir até ao sofá e teria caído, mas desta vez foi contra o peito do Alfa que corou ligeiramente com a proximidade. – A sala está às voltas…_

_\- Queres que te leve? – Ofereceu. – Dou-te apoio, só isso._

_\- Acho que preciso de ajuda. – Murmurou, agarrando o braço do Alfa que colocou o braço em torno da cintura do Ómega, tentando não pensar em como as feromonas estavam um pouco descontroladas devido ao álcool e por isso, bem mais fortes… e apelativas para um Alfa. _

_(…)_

_\- Desculpa. – Murmurou._

_\- Estou curioso. – Falou. – O que será que queres falar comigo, mas não tens coragem? Será peso na consciência pelo que fizeste contra mim naquela noite? Ou pelas coisas que fizeste ao Levi? – Sorriu de lado ao ver o ar quase pálido do loiro. – É… acabei por descobrir que tens mesmo duas caras, Armin. – Deu alguns passos até o rapaz de olhos azuis recuar e encostar-se trémulo ao frigorífico. – Achavas que podias mentir, Ómega? Que me podias enganar com essa falsa inocência? Põe-te no teu lugar._

_\- Eu…ah… peço perdão. – Dizia cada vez mais assustado e ouviu o Alfa rir um pouco perto da sua orelha. Não um riso alegre, mas sim arrepiante._


	49. Vestígios do passado

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

Referência musical: (Ikanaide) - Piano version

* * *

**Vestígios do passado**

**Flashback**

\- O teu tio não estava a ser brando contigo, pelo menos não conscientemente, pois para nós não é fácil olhar para ti e ver um oponente que queremos derrubar sem qualquer hesitação. – Dizia Layla, enquanto observava com carinho o filho com o bebé nos braços que adormecia após longos minutos.

\- Mas a diferença entre mim e ele era abismal e…

\- O teu pai cresceu neste lugar repleto de magia e aprendeu a respirar a vida na natureza à sua volta, aprendeu a envolver-se de tal forma com ela, que nem sempre distingues onde começa um e acaba o outro. – Prosseguiu a Ómega. – Como Elo incompleto não teria sido capaz de metade das coisas que fiz no passado, caso ele não estivesse ao meu lado. Os escolhidos para zelarem pelos Elos têm uma aura muito própria, uma presença por si só muito especial. Se os Elos Primitivos pudessem ser Alfas, o teu pai com certeza seria um e em tempos, perguntei se não seria mesmo possível.

\- E não é? – Perguntou Levi curioso, colocando o bebé no berço.

\- Não. Se fosse, ele teria assumido o meu lugar e teria protegido Maria durante todo este tempo em que a proteção do templo enfraqueceu por não ter qualquer Elo Primitivo que zelasse por todos. Ainda assim, qualquer pessoa que conhece o teu pai, reconhece algo de especial nele. Eu sou suspeita para falar. – Brincou um pouco. – Mas quanto mais conheceres dele, quanto mais te deixares envolver por tudo aquilo que te pode mostrar, verás a magia de que falo.

\- Eu pensava que ele era só… mais brando, um bocado estranho. – Admitiu e a mãe riu.

\- Deixa que ele te mostre o mundo, a realidade através de uns olhos diferentes e te contagie. O que fazes com isso depois é coisa tua, mas asseguro-te que nunca te irás arrepender da experiência. – Assegurou a mulher de cabelos negros. – Além disso, o teu pai pode parecer brando, mas ele sabe distinguir muito bem e até melhor do que eu ou teu tio e qualquer pessoa que conheça, quando é que deve ser brando ou deve mostrar força. É uma sabedoria difícil de dominar, aprender e utilizar.

Levi manteve aquelas palavras em mente, quando duas semanas mais tarde tornou a insistir com o pai para que o orientasse nos treinos. O progenitor ainda se preocupava com o estado do filho que tinha passado um último mês de gravidez difícil, seguido de um parto complicado que o deixou debilitado durante dias. Porém, assim que começou a recuperar-se sempre insistia em ser treinado por ele e após tanta insistência, Axel cedeu aos pedidos.

\- Como é que fazes? – Ia perguntar o rapaz de olhos diferentes com a respiração alterada e visivelmente cansado.

\- Os teus reflexos são bons, mas podiam ser melhores. – Disse o Alfa, colocando-se atrás do filho e cobriu os olhos dele. – Mas agora quero que escutes apenas o que há à tua volta, que permitas o teu corpo relaxar ao ponto de sentir os movimentos à tua volta.

\- Não estou a ver como relaxar, pode ajudar a…?

\- Shh, não fales. – Murmurou. – Ouve e sente. Há muito que podes aprender, fazendo essas duas coisas. Se és capaz de ouvir as vozes de um passado distante, tens que ser capaz de escutar a terra, o ar, a vida desta terra que não te viu nascer, mas é a tua casa.

As palavras nem sempre eram claras, mas eram diferentes. Os momentos com aquele Alfa não priorizavam os combates nem os exercícios físicos. Era diferente. Abria os olhos dele para outras coisas que mesmo estando à sua frente não teria notado, caso não tivesse sido ensinado a observar as coisas à sua volta de outra forma. Era tal como a mãe lhe tinha explicado, aquele Alfa enxergava a magia, o invisível à sua volta e coisas tão preciosas que iam muito além da força, das técnicas com as quais não perdiam muito tempo.

\- Chamam-se constelações. – Explicava Axel ao filho que estava sentado no ramo da árvore para onde os dois tinham subido e viu a expressão maravilhada do jovem, quando conseguiu ver os desenhos que as estrelas formavam. – Embora saiba que elas estão ali, sempre gosto de ver outras coisas. Fazer desenhos diferentes. – Com o dedo indicador, desenhava no ar alguns animais que faziam o filho sorrir.

\- Nunca tinha parado para fazer nada disto. – Dizia com os olhos fixos nas estrelas. – É das coisas mais bonitas que alguma vez vi.

\- E há tantas mais que com certeza, ainda te faltam ver e a mim também. Só temos que estar abertos a isso, atentos à nossa volta. Há beleza inegável nesta imensidão que podemos ver, mas pensa que essa imensidão está decorada por cada um daqueles pontos brilhantes. Quando vires a beleza que existe também em coisas pequenas e simples, este céu vai-se tornar ainda mais belo.

**Fim do flashback**

* * *

"_Quando encontrares um momento em que é a visão é desnecessária, deixa outro sentido ocupar esse lugar sem medos_", repetia mentalmente recordando as palavras dele, enquanto fechava os olhos e se desviava sem dificuldades das espadas que o tentaram atingir, "_Escuta a forma como o ar se move, o ruído de um corpo repleto de vida e prevê pela forma como toma o ar para si, a força do impacto. Ajusta os músculos com tempo e deixa que o teu corpo dê forma à interpretação de todos os sinais_", cruzou as espadas e deteve o golpe na sua direção.

Abriu novamente os olhos e avançou para cima do soldado que tentava ripostar rapidamente, após ter tido o seu ataque parado. Aqueles escassos segundos de surpresa serviram para uma sucessão precisa e violenta, cuja pressão fez as espadas cruzarem os ares, desarmando um deles.

Não obstante, não teve muito tempo para congratular-se antes de trocar um olhar rápido com o companheiro de equipa que recuou ligeiramente, depois de um ataque que ele apenas decidiu amortecer. Em seguida, tanto Eld como Gunther passaram velozmente ao lado do Ómega, golpeando em sincronia o adversário que fez um gesto para o próximo soldado entrar em campo.

Havia atualmente dois em campo, um que tinha Reiner, Eld e Gunther bem encarregue da missão e ao trocar mais um olhar com Farlan, este distanciou-se do segundo oponente que trocava golpes com Petra e Oluo que mostrava também um bom trabalho de equipa.

\- É uma formação muito boa. – Elogiou Gabriel ao lado de Kenny e Carla que assistiam à prova final de admissão à Tropa de Exploração. – Eles estão sempre a atacar e ao mesmo tempo, a cuidar a defesa. Estão bastante sincronizados.

\- Estão a proteger-se mutuamente, corrigindo as aberturas daqueles que atacam… - Comentou Kenny com um sorriso. – Mas acima de tudo, estão a seguir sem pestanejar as pequenas indicações do líder do grupo.

\- Só espero que continuem no bom caminho. – Comentou Carla um pouco nervosa. – É uma pena que a Layla não esteja aqui para vê-lo.

\- Ficaria muito orgulhosa, assim como eu. – Falou Kenny. – Se bem que ainda falta… _merda_, entraram os três que faltavam.

\- São veteranos? – Indagou Carla preocupada.

\- Não os três, mas um deles acho que vale pelos sete. – Comentou Gabriel curioso acerca do desenrolar da prova. – Hum, já desarmaram um deles que entrou… muito bem.

O ataque direcionado a Levi foi cortado pelas espadas cruzadas entre Eld e Oluo que impediram a progressão do mesmo, enquanto pelas costas Reiner rasteirava o soldado que saltou, mas logo recebeu uma cotovelada de Petra que o fez desequilibrar-se. Estava aberto para um ataque, mas o companheiro ainda em campo defendeu-o e conseguiu algum distanciamento para safar o colega.

O jovem de olhos bicolor conhecia aqueles movimentos e por isso, olhou para Eld que assentiu. Deixaria o loiro delinear o plano a partir dali, dado que não podiam seguir a mesma estratégia até àquele momento. Se bem que primeiro…

\- Fora… - Murmurou Shadis, tentando esconder a surpresa por ver mais um dos oponentes desarmado por uma velocidade e força admiráveis do Ómega em campo.

"_Falta só um deles. O mais difícil, mas é apenas um e nós somos uma equipa_", concluía Levi, vendo um gesto discreto de Eld que lhe dizia para avançar primeiro, enquanto os restantes preparavam as suas posições.

O choque de espadas era tal como recordava. Forte e preciso, mas o Alfa não recuou. Contudo, desta vez estava preparado para os contra-ataques. Esses que vieram logo em seguida e forçaram-no a recordar a forma como devia amortecer os impactos. A solução seria espalhar um pouco da força recebida por todo o corpo e dessa forma, diminuir a violência do choque entre eles.

Sentiu um frio na barriga, quando pela primeira vez Levi viu o pai recuar ligeiramente e mudar de estratégia, ao mesmo tempo que se apercebia das outras movimentações.

\- Está a ter um desempenho ainda melhor do que tu e a Layla tiveram. – Falou Gabriel incapaz de afastar os olhos do confronto. – É impressionante.

\- Porque naquela altura, nem eu nem a Layla entendemos uma coisa que ele aprendeu muito bem no tempo em que esteve em Trost. – Começou Kenny. – Aprendeu que a força individual é importante, mas a verdadeira força da Tropa de Exploração está na equipa como um todo. E da mesma forma, como ele protege os outros… - Viu o sobrinho desviar a espada que ia na direção de Petra que se esquivou, graças ao golpe dele e porque Farlan também a puxou. – Ele agora é consciente que… - O ataque ia direcionado a Levi, mas repentinamente o último Alfa viu-se rodeado de espadas, apontadas diretamente aos pontos vitais. – Os colegas também estão dispostos a protegê-lo.

Axel sorriu discretamente ao provocar aquela reação em todos os integrantes da equipa, quando focou os seus ataques naquele que mais queriam proteger. Todos reagiram instintivamente, mas sem atrapalhar a posição dos outros e por isso, acabou com todas aquelas lâminas colocadas perigosamente perto de vários pontos vitais. Todas aquelas espadas e olhares que lhe eram dirigidos, surgiram imediatamente quando ia aplicar um golpe perigoso no filho. Esse que estava logo atrás deles, encarando-o ainda com as espadas em punho e aguardando qualquer movimento que indicasse mais um ataque.

Não era necessário. Eles estavam no patamar que queria ter visto antes. O grupo estava completo e acima de tudo, estava coordenado. Portanto, deixou as espadas que tinha nas mãos caírem, diante do olhar surpreso de todos que afastaram as lâminas e viram o Alfa colocar a mão no peito em saudação militar, assim como os companheiros.

\- Isso significa que… - Ia dizer Farlan.

\- Conseguimos? – Perguntou Reiner.

\- Passámos o teste? – Indagou Gunther.

\- Estamos na Tropa de Exploração. – Murmurou Levi ao ver os soldados assentirem e o sorriso espalhou-se no rosto dos jovens que gritaram, saltaram e abraçaram-se entre festejos. Esses que se contiveram para um momento de cerimónia no interior da base militar, mas depois os jovens ficaram livres para ir ter com amigos e/ou família. O certo é que todos acabaram num dos bares de Maria a comemorar com música, bebida e bastantes conversas, alimentando o clima de festa.

\- Vá, só mais um, Levi. – Insistia Reiner com um copo na mão.

\- O sabor não é muito bom. – Reclamava o Ómega com o rosto já um pouco corado da bebida oferecida momentos antes por Isabel.

\- Esta é doce. – Ofereceu Christa.

\- Acredita. – Falou Ymir. – Aqui a loirinha e também a Sasha não gostavam de várias bebidas, mas esta é doce.

\- Não sei se é boa ideia dar-lhe estas coisas. – Comentou Gunther um pouco preocupado ao ver que o jovem não parecia precisar de grandes quantidades de álcool para ter uma aparência embriagada.

\- Estamos entre amigos. – Falou Connie, sentado ao lado da namorada que bebia mais um pouco.

\- Temos que comemorar! – Insistiu Reiner.

Levi pegou no copo e preparou-se para o sabor terrível, virando o copo de uma só vez. Porém, desta vez encontrou um gosto bastante doce.

\- Viram só? Tudo de uma vez só! Assim é que é! – Elogiou Reiner.

\- E tu tens que parar. – Falou Petra. – Prometemos que te levávamos mais ou menos decente para casa. O Bertholdt não vai ficar contente.

\- O Berth ama-me. – Dizia o Alfa visivelmente embriagado. – Vamos cantar um bocado, Levi? Há _karaoke_ ali. – Apontou.

\- Vamos! – Concordava Isabel, agarrando o braço do Ómega que um pouco zonzo apoiou-se no ombro de Farlan que preocupado logo se levantou.

\- Estás bem?

\- Estou…ótimo. – Respondeu, empurrando o Alfa para ir juntamente com Isabel, Reiner e também Christa na direção do _karaoke_.

Já era madrugada, quando Gunther servia de apoio a Eld e Oluo que se perdeu em declarações de amor a Petra que adormeceu, encostada a Sasha. Connie teve que carregar a namorada às costas, assim como Ymir também teve que fazer o mesmo com Christa que ainda assim antes de se deixar levar, ofereceu a casa a Petra para passar a noite lá. A Beta aceitou, mas teve que receber apoio de Reiner que ria enquanto Farlan tentava que Isabel ou Levi não caíssem.

A Ómega de cabelos ruivos ainda se agarrava ao braço do Alfa caso fosse cair, mas o jovem de cabelos negros ao mínimo contacto batia no loiro, dizendo que não era nenhum inválido. O caminho todo decorreu com o Alfa de cabelos loiros preocupado com os Ómegas que aceitaram que o melhor era ir para casa e Levi ficaria com eles, dado que não queria regressar a casa naquele estado. Era visível os passos um pouco incertos do jovem de olhos diferentes e a forma como sorria do nada na direção de Isabel que lhe cantava músicas inventadas ou dizia alguma piada sem qualquer graça, mas ainda assim os dois riram algumas vezes.

\- Ouve bem Alfa oxigenado. – Dizia Levi cambaleando e apoiando-se na porta. – Eu não vou dormir no teu quarto.

Farlan viu Isabel entrar no quarto dela ao mesmo tempo que alguns objetos caíam. Ele fez uma nota mental para confirmar se ela estaria bem, mas só depois de tratar do outro Ómega.

\- Vou dormir na sala, Levi. É só para ficares mais confortável. – Argumentou Farlan, vendo os olhos ainda claramente ausentes do raciocínio lógico.

\- É a tua cama infestada de feromonas e…

\- Posso mudar os lençóis. – Ofereceu e viu-o duvidar por breves momentos.

\- Vou dormir na sala e… - Desencostou-se para ir até ao sofá e teria caído, mas desta vez foi contra o peito do Alfa que corou ligeiramente com a proximidade. – A sala está às voltas…

\- Queres que te leve? – Ofereceu. – Dou-te apoio, só isso.

\- Acho que preciso de ajuda. – Murmurou, agarrando o braço do Alfa que colocou o braço em torno da cintura do Ómega, tentando não pensar em como as feromonas estavam um pouco descontroladas devido ao álcool e por isso, bem mais fortes… e apelativas para um Alfa.

Farlan engoliu em seco e guiou-o até ao sofá, onde o rapaz se sentou e de imediato o loiro, ajoelhou-se à sua frente, começando a retirar-lhe as botas.

\- Para ficares mais confortável. – Explicou. – Vou buscar uma almofada e alguns lençóis.

O Alfa aproveitou também para ir ver como estava Isabel e encontrou-a a dormir sobre a cama, ainda com a roupa com que tinha saído. Farlan também aproveitou para descalçar a rapariga e ajeitá-la na cama para que ficasse debaixo dos lençóis e em seguida, fechou a porta. Depois procurou os lençóis e almofada para Levi, que entretanto deitou-se no sofá mas ainda não dormia.

\- Estás bem assim? – Questionou Farlan, ajoelhado ao lado do sofá, observando o Ómega.

\- Sim… - Murmurou.

\- Tens mesmo a certeza que preferes ficar aqui? Ficarias melhor no meu quarto. – Tentou argumentar mais uma vez. – A porta tem chave. Podias fechar, se isso te deixasse mais confortável.

\- Sei que não me farias nada… - Falou. – Mas prefiro ficar aqui.

\- Se confias em mim, então por que razão…?

\- Não olhes assim para mim, Farlan. – Interrompeu.

\- Huh? Assim como? – Indagou o loiro confuso.

Os olhos de cores diferentes começavam a fechar, enquanto a resposta saía num murmúrio:

\- Porque a última vez que alguém olhou assim para mim, disse a maior mentira que alguma vez ouvi na minha vida.

Se estivesse um pouco mais afastado, provavelmente não teria escutado ou entendido aquelas palavras, mas graças à proximidade, Farlan ouviu-as perfeitamente. Mais uma vez, sentiu um aperto por dentro ao ver aquela tristeza e sentimentos dedicados a alguém que na sua opinião, não merecia aquela atenção. Sempre que pensava estar a dar um passo em frente, acabava a ver o Ómega retroceder ou perder-se em silêncios que denunciavam a presença de um fantasma.

Era muito mais evidente quando tinha a criança nos braços e o Alfa de cabelos loiros sempre tentava mudar de assunto, provocar mais algum sorriso e apagar aquela tristeza. Porém, ele queria mais do que isso. Desejava o lugar que aquele outro Alfa tinha conseguido sem o merecer.

Estendeu a mão na direção do Ómega adormecido e acariciou de leve os cabelos. O aperto no peito voltou ao ver uma lágrima solitária cair pelo rosto dele e limpou-a com o polegar.

"_É por causa dele que não acreditas que te quero, que podes ser feliz com outra pessoa… não acreditas na maior verdade que guardo aqui dentro, que te amo. Quero abrir-te os olhos, quero que sejas feliz, completamente feliz. Mereces tanto e eu só preciso de uma oportunidade…_", pensava antes de deixar um beijo na testa do jovem adormecido e deixá-lo na sala.

Horas mais tarde, quando Levi despertou apesar das dores de cabeça, reparou que tanto Farlan como Isabel continuavam a dormir. O hábito de acordar sempre à mesma hora continuava enraizado desde da sua estadia em Trost que coincidia também com os horários na base militar.

Recordar-se da vida militar, fez com que sentisse mais uma vez algum orgulho por ter finalmente alcançado os soldados de elite, ainda que soubesse que tinha muito para aprender. Os preparativos para receber os novos recrutas decorreriam durante alguns dias. Nesse tempo, deviam comparecer aos treinos com outros ramos militares, mas não cumprir o horário na íntegra, pois futuramente o objetivo seria dividir-se entre a Tropa de Exploração e outros ramos.

Pretendia-se que não fosse possível associá-los aos soldados de elite e se confundissem com tantos outros, tornando as suas identidades e ramo militar pouco claros, mas sem levantar suspeitas.

O jovem de cabelos negros arrumou as coisas sobre o sofá, calçou-se e saiu sem que ninguém se apercebesse. Iria passar por casa para tomar banho, mudar de roupa e em seguida iria tentar ter um dia que não se perdesse com as dores de cabeça.

\- Bom dia, meu querido!

\- Hanji mais baixo. – Reclamou, entrando no laboratório depois de se libertar dos braços da Beta.

\- Ressaca, querido? – Perguntou divertida.

\- Estás muito ocupada? – Indagou, desviando o assunto.

\- Para ti nunca estou ocupada. – Respondeu com um sorriso e apontou para a secretária. – Tenho novos testes e um livro que penso que vais gostar.

O Ómega agradeceu e assim como fez várias vezes em Trost sempre que Hanji o visitava ou agora que estava em casa, passava várias horas no laboratório. Admitir que precisava de ajuda para aprender a ler ou escrever tinha sido uma das melhores coisas que fez e graças a isso, não só a sua família, como a investigadora ajudou-o imenso a corrigir essas falhas que insistiu que podia aprender com eles e não frequentando qualquer curso que pudesse existir em Maria.

A Beta mostrou-se mais do que entusiasmada com a ideia, pois assim também poderia avaliar o seu ritmo de aprendizagem e continuar a observá-lo de perto. Em troca de responder a algumas perguntas ou ocasionalmente deixar-se examinar pela investigadora, passou a aceder ao conhecimento, às histórias que nunca leu e cada dia revelava-se como uma descoberta.

Além disso, em Trost também aprendeu outras coisas com os habitantes do local, entre elas através da mãe do Comandante Gabriel que possuía um talento inato para qualquer instrumento que lhe colocassem nas mãos. O jovem pediu que o ensinasse, até porque queria melhorar as performances que inicialmente não o convenciam muito, mas depois via os olhares e as feromonas que indicavam o impacto positivo na vida daqueles que através da música viam um mundo que não se cobria somente de tons escuros. Se podia fazer algo diferente, algo mais por aqueles que carregavam vidas tão difíceis e transmitir no meio do entretenimento mensagens que também os fizessem ver a vida de uma forma diferente, então já valia a pena.

\- Até à próxima! – Dizia Farlan ao seu lado, acenando a todos os que tinham acompanhado as canções e gritavam o nome dos integrantes da banda, à medida que o vocalista principal saía depois de um simples aceno.

Apesar da atitude um pouco mais distante e pouco conversadora com o público, por alguma razão que o próprio não entendia, continuava a atrair as maiores atenções do público.

\- Hoje estava bastante gente. – Comentou Reiner.

\- Até Alfas. – Apontou Eld e assim como os restantes elementos teriam começado a retirar as ligaduras que lhes cobriam os olhos, mas Christa parou a todos.

\- Nem se atrevam, meninos!

\- Achas que vou assim para casa? – Perguntou Levi.

\- Combinaste mais alguma sessão de…? – Ia questionar Farlan e os elementos suspiraram ao entender que a noite ainda não tinha terminado, pois Christa e Isabel a quem ouviam ao longe provavelmente ter-se-iam comprometido com mais uma sessão de autógrafos.

\- Vais dizer-me o teu nome hoje ou vou ter que esperar pela próxima reencarnação?

\- Teresa! Teresa! – Repetia a rapariga ainda entusiasmada, apesar do tom do rapaz que fez os colegas questionarem-se mais uma vez de que lhes adiantava sorrir o tempo todo, se a fila imensa continuava numa direção em específico. – O meu nome é Teresa! Sou a fundadora do teu clube de fãs oficial, Rivaille! – Dizia enquanto o rapaz assinava a t-shirt e também um caderno. – Posso tirar uma foto contigo? Por favor, posso morrer feliz depois! Um _selfie_, nem precisas de sair daí.

\- Uma coisa rápida porque ainda tenho essa fila imensa. – Falou por fim e mais gritos soaram.

\- É tão lindo!

\- Também vou querer uma foto!

\- Eu também!

\- Rivaille!

As duas Ómegas e a Beta observavam de uma lateral a afluência cada vez maior de fãs à sessão de autógrafos. Cada uma delas levava uma peruca de cabelos negros e uns óculos, além das roupas de estilo mais formal que lhes permitia por vezes, irem em auxílio dos constituintes da banda. Normalmente, apenas duas participavam em algumas ocasiões no próprio concerto, mas as três vigiavam para que ninguém ultrapasse os limites e quisesse manter-se demasiado perto dos jovens que assinavam um autógrafo atrás do outro.

\- Nunca pensei que o nome que inventámos ficasse tão bem nele. – Comentou Petra.

\- E tal como previ, é o que tem mais fãs. – Disse Isabel num tom bastante satisfeito e ambas viram que Christa acabava de atualizar mais uma vez a página oficial da banda.

\- Já falta pouco para o concerto em Rose e olhem só a quantidade de pessoas de lá que estão a comentar e a dizer que gostavam de poder ter estado neste concerto.

\- Wow! – Disseram as duas.

\- Acho que a Hanji comentou ontem que o número de _downloads_ também tem aumentado, sobretudo dos solos do Rivaille. – Comentou Petra.

\- E não só, há cada vez mais grupos ou páginas criadas por fãs da banda. – Acrescentou Christa. – Como disse ao Comandante e ao General, este é o momento ideal para levá-los a Rose. Agora que estão na Tropa de Exploração, nada como juntar o útil ao agradável. Ao mesmo tempo que vamos enlouquecer os fãs, vamos também salvar aqueles que estão oprimidos.

"_E se ainda conheço o Eren, como acho que conheço… ele tem que estar entre os fãs e se tudo correr bem, pode ser que também queira ver o Rivaille de perto_", pensava a loira.

* * *

A água dos esgotos sem qualquer tratamento preenchia o ar, atribuindo-lhe características pútridas e até ácidas que paravam o avanço de alguns soldados. Os que não suportavam o cheiro e podiam escapar, enviavam os subordinados no seu lugar; mas também havia os que não suportavam e tinham até vontade de vomitar, mas não podiam recusar pois eram ameaçados.

O certo é que os aromas cruzavam-se com o sangue que corria e os cadáveres que apodreciam junto daqueles que agora também caíam sem vida ao lado deles.

A respiração do soldado escondia-se atrás de um pequeno lenço que caiu com o último golpe, que trespassou o coração do oponente. O nariz do soldado já se tinha habituado aos cheiros fétidos, após horas com poucas pausas entre um confronto e o seguinte.

As casas decadentes formavam um bairro fantasma, onde imperavam os mortos espalhados pela rua, caídos na entrada das residências ou numa posição anormal sobre o solo húmido.

A morte rodeava o único sobrevivente e também o ceifeiro de grande parte dos cadáveres, daqueles que eram mortos recentes e morreram em vingança dos outros que o soldado encontrou já sem vida. Novos passos ressoaram, mas o soldado reconheceu as feromonas antes de a voz anunciar a chegada da nova companhia.

\- Jaeger, vamos voltar.

Os olhos verdes voltaram-se para o superior e este viu como aquele soldado estava encharcado de sangue, vestígios de estranhas e mesmo assim, esboçava um pequeno sorriso.

\- Cumpri o desafio. – Começou por dizer. - Os Ómegas já estavam mortos, mas eu ocupei-me de castigar os responsáveis… um por um. Portanto, temos um bairro limpo, Comandante Smith.

Irvin forçou-se a manter a postura impassível, mas na verdade não esperava aquele comportamento. Mesmo que muitos à sua volta afirmassem que o jovem estava mudado, manteve a desconfiança. Procurou desvios, incoerências e em algumas ocasiões provocou o jovem em busca de uma reação.

Contudo, a atitude não se alterava mesmo que já não se falassem como antes. Havia ainda assim as palavras necessárias para manterem uma relação acima de tudo profissional. Se aquilo era uma máscara, o loiro não a conseguia fazer cair e pior, começou a notar a proximidade de Eren relativamente ao General. Existia confiança e consideração, o que deixava o loiro em alerta.

O Alfa de olhos azuis supunha que tudo aquilo que Eren fazia tivesse uma intenção, um objetivo que não fosse simplesmente encaixar e viver, segundo os ideais de Rose e Sina. Portanto, aguardou pela oportunidade para levar o jovem numa expedição. Deu-lhe uma missão perigosa com uma hipótese baixa de sobrevivência, visto que teria que matar dezenas de pessoas, se quisesse sobreviver num dos bairros mais mortíferos. A taxa de sucesso era muito baixa e o número de mortos naquela zona costumava ser muito elevado.

Partindo do princípio que o jovem moreno sobrevivesse, Irvin esperava que pelo menos tivesse ferimentos graves. Queria afastá-lo das atenções de tudo e acima de tudo de Zackley.

Porém, Eren não só tinha sobrevivido com ferimentos ligeiros, como ainda sorria diante do espetáculo macabro que o rodeava. Corpos em posições estranhas (provavelmente fraturas graves), desmembrados e desfigurados.

\- Vamos regressar à base. Fizeste um bom trabalho, Jaeger. – Falou, virando as costas e ouvindo os passos atrás dele.

\- Obrigado, Comandante Smith.

\- E então? O que vai ser? – Perguntou o loiro. – Disse-te que podias fazer um pedido, caso cumprisses o desafio.

\- Hum, posso convidar-me para um café na sua casa?

Irvin olhou de soslaio para o jovem.

\- É esse o teu pedido? Tens a certeza?

\- Sim, senhor. – Respondeu sem hesitar.

\- Por curiosidade, posso saber porquê? – Irvin estava honestamente curioso.

\- Gostava de ver o Armin. Só o tenho visto de longe a longe e tenho a certeza que ele pode ser uma boa influência para a Nicole.

Eren estava convicto que a ausência de resposta indiciava a falta de vontade do Comandante em aceder ao pedido, mas este não contava com a insistência do General. "Inocentemente" após o regresso da expedição, contou onde tinha sido colocado e que como correspondeu às expectativas do Comandante, apenas fez um pedido muito simples que infelizmente não teve resposta. Como um bom manipulador, fez um ar um pouco culpado e disse que talvez o mau passado dos dois, ainda impedisse Irvin de conviver com ele fora do trabalho. Porém, propôs-se a fazer o melhor para que o Comandante algum dia acedesse ao pedido dele.

A conversa decorreu em frente ao portão da casa de Zackley, quando foi deixar Olga em casa e por "coincidência" encontrou o pai da Ómega, que logo deixou os dois a sós para conversarem.

Evidentemente, o moreno planeou bem os seus passos para originar aquela troca de palavras e o efeito não se fez esperar. Poucos dias depois, tanto ele como outros membros do exército estavam convidados para um jantar de convívio na casa do Comandante Smith.

_tooku eto kieteiku boku o oitette_

Desapareces, indo para bem longe, deixando-me para trás

_mou zuibun mienai yo yoru ga kuzureteiku_

Já não consigo ver e a noite desmorona

_naicha dame naicha dame_

Não chores, não chores

_demo hontou wa iitai yo_

Mas a verdade é que quero dizer em voz alta

_Ikanaide_

Não vás embora…

O moreno repetiu mais uma vez o último verso da canção, enquanto esperava por Nicole no carro. As músicas a solo daquele cantor da banda _No Name_, Rivaille soavam-lhe tão próximas, que mesmo ficando com um nó na garganta, não podia evitar ouvi-las uma e outra vez. Lembravam-lhe tudo aquilo que o tempo não apagava. Se fechasse os olhos, podia vê-lo novamente nos seus braços, escutar as suas palavras, o batimento do coração debaixo da sua mão e as raras ocasiões em que desviava os olhos mais preciosos que ainda o assombravam. Não com um olhar de carinho ou indiferença, mas sim a mágoa, o ódio daqueles orbes repletos de lágrimas na última vez que se viram. Aquela vez em que os sonhos se rasgaram e ficou apenas aquela ferida aberta, que sufocava e escondia atrás de toda aquela pessoa que se movia em Sina. Sabia que viveria o resto da vida com aquela ferida aberta, com o ódio daquele olhar e com a certeza, que embora o destino os tenha feito encontrar-se… eles nunca poderiam ficar juntos. Era uma história demasiado perfeita para ser real.

Ele era uma pessoa estragada que se movia por objetivos e se a vida fosse justa pelo menos para o Ómega, ele teria encontrado outro Alfa para dar-lhe a vida diferente… longe dele.

Bateu no volante do carro para desanuviar a raiva que o atravessou por duas razões diferentes: uma odiar o Alfa que estivesse no lugar dele e a outra saber que não tinha qualquer razão para sentir-se dessa forma.

\- Tenho que parar de pensar numa história que não era suposto acontecer… - Murmurou, mudando a música para algo mais alegre, assim que viu Nicole fechar a porta de casa e sair.

\- Desculpa pela demora! – Disse ao entrar no carro.

\- Não faz mal. – Respondeu o moreno.

\- Ainda vamos buscar o Jean?

\- Sim, mas como sabes ele sempre se atrasa um pouco. – Recordou Eren.

Na casa do Comandante Smith estavam presentes sobretudo as altas hierarquias e poucos se fizeram acompanhar pelos Ómegas, o que em certa medida desviava as atenções deles. Embora, Nicole chamasse sempre a atenção pela cor da pele, mas não lhe podiam apontar qualquer problema no comportamento. Além disso, o facto de ainda não ser bem aceite, fazia com que Eren pudesse relaxar um pouco relativamente aos cuidados redobrados. Por uma questão de aparências e prestígio, muitos não queriam sequer estar muito perto dela, o que a ver do moreno era ótimo, pois não queria sujeitar a Ómega a atitudes de Alfas pervertidos.

No entanto, não teve que se preocupar com isso e também podia contar com Jean para estar atento a qualquer conduta menos apropriada perto da jovem com longas tranças a caírem-lhe pelas costas e que conversava numa mesa colocada no exterior para os poucos Ómegas presentes. Não queriam a presença deles na mesma mesa ou sala e daí que aproveitando o bom tempo, deixaram-nos no exterior. Algumas vezes tanto Jean como Eren olhavam para fora e confirmavam que de facto, não havia qualquer razão para preocupações.

As trocas de palavras com os jovens também os distraíram e mais uma vez, o jovem de olhos verdes notou como Jean podia estar próximo a algum tipo de promoção, mas a ideia ficava sempre num impasse devido à sua recusa em procurar algum Ómega. Tratava-se de um requisito obrigatório para qualquer Alfa, principalmente após o número de soldados ter descido abruptamente depois do último confronto.

Quanto a Eren ia sorrindo sempre que necessário e tentando durante a maior parte do tempo, dizer o que todos esperavam ouvir dele. Apesar de já ter Ómega, por vezes ainda o pressionavam para passar à próxima fase que seria ter filhos. Com subtileza escapava à insistência e desculpava-se algumas vezes com as expedições que o faziam ausentar-se várias vezes e pelo grau de perigo, não queria pensar na hipótese de não estar presente para educar as possíveis crianças. Quando lhe diziam que isso seria a tarefa da Ómega, sempre se safava com uma resposta que os outros, por orgulho, não podiam negar.

\- Os Ómegas não estão qualificados o suficiente para serem os únicos envolvidos na educação. É preciso uma figura parental forte. – Respondia e viu alguns a concordarem, enquanto degustava mais um pouco do vinho. – Hum, acho que vou buscar algum gelo à cozinha.

\- Chama um dos Ómegas. – Comentou o Comandante Smith.

\- Não é necessário. – Dizia Eren, levantando-se e trocou mais um olhar com Jean. – Volto já.

Mais uma vez durante aquela noite, os dois jovens notaram alguma hesitação no que dizia respeito à presença de Armin. No passado, exibia o Ómega loiro como um troféu para que todos invejassem e mesmo que tivesse tecido alguns elogios, havia algo diferente. Depois do Ómega de olhos azuis ter servido a refeição, ordenou que se juntasse aos restantes no exterior. Normalmente, sempre o mantinha por perto e qualquer coisa que pedisse, Armin seria sempre o primeiro a ser chamado para dar resposta ao pedido. Porém, mesmo que os restantes estivessem já distraídos com o álcool que lhes corria no sangue ou simplesmente não se interessassem nesse aspeto, os dois jovens ficaram desconfiados.

Portanto, Eren aproveitou o momento em que viu Armin passar perto de uma das janelas para entrar na cozinha pela porta das traseiras e dirigiu-se também ao mesmo local. Apenas tinha dito boa noite ao loiro e se nada acontecesse nos próximos momentos, teria a oportunidade de dizer mais algumas palavras.

\- Eren?

\- Vim buscar gelo. – Respondeu, vindo até ao congelador.

\- Deixa estar, eu posso…

\- Não. – Cortou o moreno, abrindo o congelador de costas para o Ómega que retirava algo de um armário. – Conta-me, Armin… há alguma razão em especial para ligares quase sempre à mesma hora para a minha casa?

Ouviu o Ómega prender a respiração.

\- O…quê?

Eren voltou-se para ver o Ómega que entretanto, se recompunha e tentava aparentar que não sabia do que ele estava a falar.

\- Ponderei várias hipóteses de quem pudesse ser, mas pela tua reação já tenho a minha resposta.

\- Não sei do que estás a falar, Eren.

\- Ah sim? – Provocou, colocando o gelo no copo que tinha na mão. – Será que se pedir um extrato detalhado de todas as chamadas que fiz ou recebi, não vou encontrar o número desta casa? – Viu o rapaz desviar o olhar. – Hum, quem diria que não pensaste nessa hipótese. Achavas que não iria descobrir porque nunca dizias nada sempre que atendia o telefone? Não sou tão ingénuo, Armin. O que foi? O que te está a deixar tão distraído ao ponto de não veres falhas em planos tão simples como esse?

Armin não queria deixar transparecer, mas estava a ser apanhado de surpresa com aquela atitude do moreno. Já tinha escutado Irvin ou Mike comentar sobre a estranha mudança de Eren, mas desde que tudo aconteceu, nunca mais voltou a falar com ele. Mal saía de casa e também as visitas do jovem de orbes verdes nunca mais aconteceram. Porém, agora que o via interagir com os outros e acima de tudo, a forma calculista e ao mesmo tempo irónica como falava com ele deixava-o com um nó na garganta. Aquele Alfa antes não estaria tão atento e nem se comportaria daquele modo. Será que ter sido deixado por Levi, família e amigos foram os ingredientes necessários para mudar daquela forma?

\- Desculpa. – Murmurou.

\- Estou curioso. – Falou. – O que será que queres falar comigo, mas não tens coragem? Será peso na consciência pelo que fizeste contra mim naquela noite? Ou pelas coisas que fizeste ao Levi? – Sorriu de lado ao ver o ar quase pálido do loiro. – É… acabei por descobrir que tens mesmo duas caras, Armin. – Deu alguns passos até o rapaz de olhos azuis recuar e encostar-se trémulo ao frigorífico. – Achavas que podias mentir, Ómega? Que me podias enganar com essa falsa inocência? Põe-te no teu lugar.

\- Eu…ah… peço perdão. – Dizia cada vez mais assustado e ouviu o Alfa rir um pouco perto da sua orelha. Não um riso alegre, mas sim arrepiante.

\- Parece que precisamos de falar e eu vou encontrar a ocasião ideal, até lá pensa bem naquilo que vais responder e que achas que quero saber. Se a resposta não for o que espero… é melhor que te prepares. – Distanciou-se, retirando o pacote de bolachas da mão do rapaz que estava pálido e deu alguns passos na direção da porta da cozinha, onde apareceu Mike.

\- Estás perdido na cozinha?

Eren teve que conter o sorriso irónico e ergueu o copo com gelo e na outra mão o pacote de bolachas.

\- Encontrei o Armin depois de ter tirado o gelo e ele ofereceu-me bolachas. São de chocolate, não consegui resistir à oferta. Quer alguma, Vice-Comandante?

\- Não. – Respondeu num tom seco enquanto via o jovem passar por ele.

\- O senhor é que sabe. – Disse relaxadamente, embora de soslaio tenha notado o ar desconfiado do Alfa que parecia tenso e desconfiado de alguma coisa, mas Eren contava com o Ómega para não abrir a boca até porque se o fizesse, também teria problemas.

\- O Mike foi logo atrás de ti na cozinha e nem dois minutos ficaste lá. – Murmurou Jean.

\- Sim, eu reparei. – Comentou Eren, partilhando as bolachas com o amigo.

\- Estás estranhamente contente para quem está no meio destes tubarões.

\- Depois de saber que o meu pai está cada vez mais desequilibrado, comecei a pensar que também estes dois merecem a minha atenção e dedicação para os fazer cair.

\- Achas mesmo que estão a tramar alguma coisa?

\- Sei que pensas que eles podem estar atrás do lugar do Zackley e isso também pode ser considerada uma possibilidade, mas há mais qualquer coisa e eu vou descobrir o que é. – Falou, erguendo o copo na direção do General que o chamava. – Até lá, vamos fingir mais um pouco.

* * *

-X-

**Preview:**

-_ E acho que o Gunther e o Eld vão estar com as famílias deles e se calhar, não devem vir. – Comentou Hanji. – Mas depois podes pedir um presente para compensar._

_\- Mas eles p'ometeram! – Falou, retirando os pés da água e colocando-se de pé. – É o meu aniversário!_

_\- Eu sei coisa fofa, mas vais ter que acertar as contas com eles depois._

_\- Tch…_

_Hanji riu ao ver a mesma expressão que tantas vezes via em Levi. Aliás essa não era a única característica que a pequena tinha do Ómega, (…)_

_(…)_

_\- Vais denunciá-los? – Perguntou Armin com uma voz tímida._

_\- Vou criar um espetáculo. – Falou o moreno com um meio sorriso. – Mas isso é um segredo meu. – Falou, guardando o telemóvel que tinha emprestado ao loiro no último mês._

_\- Mereço alguma recompensa? – Perguntou esperançado. – O Jean veio contigo?_

_\- Ah, estás mais interessado no Jean, loirinho? – Perguntou com um sorriso estranhamente afável._

_\- Se fores tu, também não me importo._

_\- Claro que não. – Falou, levantando-se da mesa e retirando umas luvas pretas do bolso._

_\- Eren?_

_\- Sim? – Falou, enquanto colocava umas luvas pretas com cuidado._


	50. Oportunidade

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

Referências musicais:

Caramelldansen!

Mr Sadistic Night- Mikoto

Shounen-T- Ai Kotoba

**-X**

* * *

**Oportunidade**

Hanji tinha chegado uns dias antes para ver a criança que assim como Levi, a fascinava bastante. Demorou algum tempo até que Layla se sentisse confortável para deixar a Beta a sós com a criança que aos olhos de todos, crescia saudável e alegre entre a paisagem ora coberta de neve, ora coberta por um verde inigualável. Cada vez que se encontravam, Hanji via coisas novas, características e uma capacidade de aprendizagem que lhe diziam que em breve chegaria o dia em que não poderia ser mantida em Trost. Mesmo que a vontade de Levi fosse proteger e manter longe dos olhares curiosos, daí que tenha exigido aos amigos que jamais tocassem nesse assunto com outras pessoas.

Contudo, a investigadora não acreditava que pudesse esconder para sempre a criança que tinha os pés na água de um pequeno riacho e cantarolava, repetindo apenas algumas palavras que conseguia dizer das músicas da banda de quem ela era sem dúvida, a fã número um.

\- Ansiosa para que o teu pai chegue? – Perguntou Hanji com um sorriso, sentada ao lado da criança e igualmente com os pés na água.

\- Sim! – Confirmou. – E também que'o ver o Fê, o Marco, a Isa, a Chris… - Enumerava, contando pelos dedos. – Ymir, o Berth, o Reiner, o Yuki, Sasha, Connie, a Mika, Annie, a Petra, o Gun, o Eld e… será que vem o tio Kenny e a tia Carla?

\- Suponho que sim. – Falou a Beta. – Mas esqueceste uma pessoa.

\- Quem? – Perguntou pensativa.

\- Tio Oluo vai ficar triste. – Disse divertida.

\- Pois é! O namorado da Petra! – Falou.

\- E acho que o Gunther e o Eld vão estar com as famílias deles e se calhar, não devem vir. – Comentou Hanji. – Mas depois podes pedir um presente para compensar.

\- Mas eles p'ometeram! – Falou, retirando os pés da água e colocando-se de pé. – É o meu aniversário!

\- Eu sei coisa fofa, mas vais ter que acertar as contas com eles depois.

\- Tch…

Hanji riu ao ver a mesma expressão que tantas vezes via em Levi. Aliás essa não era a única característica que a pequena tinha do Ómega, mas alguns comportamentos e os cabelos negros eram dos traços mais evidentes. Assim como as outras características que denunciavam uma pele um pouco mais morena e acima de tudo, os olhos verdes de uma cor que a investigadora só encontrou uma vez na vida, eram traços óbvios do outro pai que nem ao menos imaginava que aquela criança existia. A pequena disse a primeira palavra bem cedo, gatinhou por pouco tempo, preferindo tentar logo andar e por isso, prestes a cumprir um ano de idade já caminhava sem poucas quedas.

Adorava o pai, apesar de este ter deixado em grande parte a criança aos cuidados dos avós. Principalmente, a mãe que já não saía de Trost há bastante tempo. Axel também se ausentava sempre que era chamado para algum trabalho, mas os avós passavam mais tempo com a criança do que o pai, que cumpridos os três meses de idade da pequena deixou-a com os avós.

Em parte havia a ambição em pertencer à Tropa de Exploração e regressar à Cidade das Trevas como um elemento de mudança e não como o prisioneiro que foi durante anos. Só que além disso, também havia a tristeza e até o desejo de evitar ver uma criança que lhe relembrava tanto de alguém que o tempo não seria capaz de apagar. A pequena mesmo sendo tão nova, na última visita ouviu uma troca de palavras entre a avó e o pai. Layla pedia que fosse menos evidente na forma como se afastava, quando a filha queria estar com ele e num dia particularmente mais difícil de lidar com as lembranças, Levi respondeu-lhe que não suportava olhar para os olhos dela.

Hanji tentou distanciá-la e distrair a mente da criança daquela conversa, que não deveria ter escutado aquelas palavras. Porém, ela entendeu uma mensagem essencial. O pai não gostava dos olhos dela e por isso, olhou poucas vezes para ele no tempo em que ainda permaneceu em casa.

\- Ajuda tia Hanji? – Perguntou, colocando as ligaduras nas mãos da Beta.

\- Queres pôr?

\- Sim, como _No Name_! – Falou com um sorriso.

A Beta começou a colocar as faixas sobre os olhos da menina com cuidado para não cobrir totalmente a visão. Se colocasse somente uma camada sobre os olhos, embora não fosse possível ver os olhos dela, ela poderia ver sem problemas. Era um material especial também utilizado pelos elementos da banda para que fosse mais fácil ocultar identidades e ao mesmo tempo, continuar a ver claramente o espaço e as pessoas à sua volta.

Hanji sabia que a pequena era fã da banda, se bem que era a primeira vez que pedia para colocar as ligaduras durante a visita do pai e de todos os amigos. O que tendo em conta a última visita levou a que concluísse que…

\- Assim o pai não vai ficar t'iste quando me vir.

\- Ouve querida, não há nada de errado co…

\- É o pai! – Disse entusiasmada. – Rápido, tia Hanji! É o pai! Ele está a chegar!

A pequena não teve que dar muitos passos até ver a alguns metros, a figura do pai acompanhado por mais duas pessoas. Levi abaixou-se para receber a filha nos braços, ao mesmo tempo que Marco sorria juntamente com Farlan que foi o primeiro a quebrar o momento entre os dois.

\- Também quero um abraço da fã mais bonita que temos. – Estendeu os braços e logo a menina passou para os braços do Alfa.

\- Fê, saudades!

\- Também senti a tua falta, princesa. – Falou, roçando o rosto contra os cabelos negros da menina que riu um pouco, diante do sorriso de Marco e Levi que logo desviou a atenção para Hanji.

\- Fizeram boa viagem? – Indagou a investigadora.

\- Sim. – Confirmou Levi. – A maioria foi acomodar-se.

\- Ah, claro, claro. – Sorriu divertida, entendendo que o "acomodar-se" se traduzia por preparar as coisas para o aniversário. Notou também que o jovem de cabelos negros desviava a atenção da filha e de Farlan que riam e trocavam palavras para murmurar algo a Marco, que não conseguiu ouvir mas pelos movimentos dos lábios deduziu o conteúdo.

\- Estás bem?

Ao que o outro Ómega com sardas no rosto assentiu e disse qualquer coisa nas linhas de que não precisava de se preocupar. A Beta já tinha notado como os dois eram próximos e como mesmo antes de confiar nela, Levi optava sempre em primeiro lugar por se abrir com Marco. Esse que também parecia partilhar os seus segredos com o Ómega de olhos diferentes.

Era normal e saudável ter um confidente, mas a investigadora não conseguia evitar a curiosidade. Afinal, desde das mudanças também na vida do Ómega com sardas no rosto, ela de certa forma ansiava por um acontecimento que não era assim tão improvável. Daí que qualquer coisa que lhe despertasse suspeitas, mesmo que infundadas, resultassem numa observação bem atenta da parte dela.

\- O Gabriel também veio? – Perguntou Hanji.

\- Sim. – Respondeu, corando ligeiramente. – Ficou com os outros.

\- Gabi também veio? – Perguntou a pequena, estendendo os braços na direção de Marco que sorriu, recebendo-a de braços abertos antes de abraçar e confirmar. – E o Gun e o Eld, pai?

\- Também vieram. – Confirmou Levi. – Vieram todos ver-te. É uma data importante e eu prometi que os traria a todos, embora nem todos possam ficar muito tempo e se calhar, vão embora logo no dia a seguir à festa.

\- Já é bom ter todos aqui. – Respondeu a criança, mantendo o sorriso.

\- O tempo está um pouco quente para manteres essas ligaduras. – Disse Marco que ia retirar as faixas, quando as mãos da menina pararam-no.

\- Quero ficar assim! – Exigiu. – Sou a fã número um! Posso, pai?

Apesar dos olhares dos amigos, o Ómega de cabelos negros e olhos diferentes não discordou da exigência da filha, até porque sendo uma data especial, podia abrir alguma exceção. Argumentou também que as ligaduras não eram tão desconfortáveis e não afetavam a visão, como eles também já tinham confirmado. Evidentemente, omitiu a outra parte que não necessitava de palavras, mas era igualmente relevante. Escondia os olhos verdes, um passado que não se ausentava e só se tornava mais evidente ao notar como a pequena crescia com as características de alguém que Levi queria esquecer.

Portanto, se a filha através de brincadeiras inocentes também quisesse poupá-lo de fixar-se nos olhos verdes, então não seria contra. Até porque teria que entretê-la juntamente com os amigos para que outros tivessem tempo de preparar o cenário de festa.

\- Querem ajuda? – Ofereceu-se Berth, que vigiava de soslaio o filho que estava sentado no tapete no chão rodeado de vários brinquedos à medida que todos à sua volta se moviam sem parar.

\- Acho que vou aceitar trocar contigo. – Comentou Annie, deixando avental nas mãos do amigo. – A Mika ainda herdou o jeito para a cozinha, mas antes que eu pegue fogo à casa, vou passar-te esta nobre missão porque cuidar do Yuki parece mais fácil.

As Ómegas presente na cozinha riram, enquanto a loira saía ao encontro de Yukine que brincava no tapete.

\- Junta-te ao clube e tenta impedir que a Sasha devore a comida antes de servir. – Comentou Carla com as mãos repletas de farinha e Layla ao seu lado tentava explicar a Isabel o que teria que fazer, mas a jovem de cabelos ruivos também não possuía muitas habilidades culinárias.

\- Como estão a correr as coisas na sala? – Questionou Mikasa curiosa.

\- Todos a mover-se, segundo as ordens da Sargento Christa. – Brincou Berth, ouvindo risos das "cozinheiras" de serviço. – A sério, acho que os Alfas estão a enlouquecer com o perfecionismo dela.

\- Acho que prefiro receber ordens dela do que queimar a cozinha. – Comentou Isabel. – A sério, a Layla é muito boa e paciente, mas eu sou péssima nestas coisas. Quem devo chamar para ocupar o meu lugar?

\- A Ymir? – Sugeriu Berth.

\- A Ymir não vai sair de perto da Christa. – Apontou Mikasa.

\- Podes chamar o Axel. – Comentou Layla distraidamente.

\- Ah… - Balbuciou Sasha.

\- Os Alfas não costumam… - Ia dizer Berth, recordando as vezes em que Reiner tentou cozinhar alguma coisa e queimou três dedos, estragou uma panela e quase destruiu o fogo.

\- Ele não é um cozinheiro cinco estrelas, mas é ótimo a seguir as minhas instruções. Podem confiar, ele não vai estragar nada comigo por perto. – Assegurou Layla.

\- Então chama o Kenny também. – Disse Carla divertida. – Não que seja um especialista, mas gosto de mandar nele.

\- Isto vai ser muito bom! – Disse Hanji animada.

Todos riram e Isabel saiu em busca dos dois Alfas que tal como Bertholdt tinha prevenido, estavam a receber ordens de Christa e também Petra que puxava uma das orelhas de Oluo por não se estar a esforçar o suficiente. O certo é que a organização da Ómega de cabelos loiros estava a transformar o espaço num autêntico conto de fadas. Christa "libertou" Axel e Kenny com a condição de que Isabel se esforçasse por eles e Gabriel parasse de estragar as flores que não estavam simétricas em termos de cores. Algo que o Comandante sinceramente não estava a entender, mas estava a esforçar-se para corresponder às expectativas.

\- Nem o Comandante escapa às críticas. – Comentou Eld baixinho para Gunther que assentiu.

\- Menos conversa e mais trabalho, meninos! – Falou Christa decidida em tornar aquela festa de aniversário inesquecível. O que acabou por ser um objetivo alcançável, quando a aniversariante voltou a casa horas mais tarde e foi surpreendida por todos os presentes a cantar e uma casa completamente transformada no que parecia ter sido retirado de um conto de fadas.

Foram tiradas imensas fotografias, trocados vários presentes e _No Name_ atuou com as músicas favoritas da menina, que se recusou o tempo a retirar as faixas de tecido branco que lhe cobriam os olhos. Nem mesmo o pedido dos avós demoveu a criança, a quem Kenny disse que definitivamente estava a herdar a teimosia da família.

A certa altura Eld, Gunther e Reiner contavam na forma de um pequeno teatro uma história que estava a prender a atenção da maioria dos convidados, acima de tudo da aniversariante e da outra criança, o menino de olhos azuis e loiros que sorria bastante sempre que o pai fazia algum gesto na sua direção. Os três Alfas, jovens pais mostravam como a vida familiar interferia diretamente na criatividade de criar histórias para entreter os filhos. Como naquele momento a maioria estava concentrada no pequeno teatro, Levi aproveitou para ir à cozinha procurar qualquer coisa para beber e também entender o porquê do desaparecimento há alguns minutos de Christa e Connie. Assim que chegou à porta da cozinha parou por alguns instantes.

\- E eu não sei o que fazer. – Admitia Connie. – Ou nem sei como tocar no assunto. Sempre foi um sonho nosso, mas desde da Marca nem sequer…

\- Tens que lhe dar tempo. – Dizia Christa. – Não penso que tenha qualquer problema contigo, mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu…

\- Nós sempre quisemos ter uma família e sei o quanto gosta do Yuki e da…

\- A Christa tem razão. – Interrompeu Levi, entrando na cozinha. – A Sasha precisa de tempo e que pares de te preocupar por teres feito alguma coisa de errado.

\- É que… eu pensava que depois de estar contigo… - Ia dizer Connie, mas o Ómega cortou novamente.

\- Dei-lhe um empurrão para que visse além de todas as coisas terríveis que aconteceram, para que visse que a vida ainda valia a pena, mas eu não posso apagar o que aconteceu. – Falou e derramou água para um copo. - Ninguém pode. – Bebeu o conteúdo. – O mesmo se aplica ao caso da Annie, Mikasa.

Tanto Connie como Christa se surpreenderam ao ver a Beta parada na porta.

\- Fui apanhada? Tens um ótimo olfato para perceberes as minhas feromonas. – Comentou Mikasa. – Sei que sabes melhor do que eu, o que aconteceu com a Annie. Ela nunca quis tocar no assunto e sempre respeitei, mas ouvir esta conversa fez-me pensar que também tínhamos como objetivo ter uma família. Íamos adotar e de repente, de todo o entusiasmo, apenas posso ver como ela gosta de estar com as crianças, mas não volta a tocar no assunto.

\- Estão todos preocupados sem razão. – Falou o Ómega, deixando o copo. – No lugar deles também precisaria de tempo, além disso mesmo estando em Maria demoraram algum tempo até ter casa e trabalho. Se os dois pararem para pensar nisso por cinco segundos, talvez imaginem que não basta só ultrapassar certos fantasmas do passado, também podiam estar à espera que a vida se tornasse mais estável. – Ao ver o ar pensativo dos dois e o sorriso de Christa que assentiu em acordo, resolveu acrescentar. – Agora que vos fiz pensar por cinco segundos, vamos voltar para a sala antes que pensem que estamos a conspirar na cozinha.

Com o decorrer do aniversário chegou o momento mais caricato para fechar a noite. O momento em que Levi viu os Alfas, integrantes do seu grupo militar perder uma aposta num jogo infantil contra Isabel, Christa e Petra. O que não seria nada de grave, se a aposta não fosse sinónimo de passar vergonha alheia não só perante as crianças, mas também diante do Comandante Gabriel que se manteve grande parte do tempo em conversa com Axel, Kenny, Carla e Layla.

Contudo ver cinco Alfas com adereços cor-de-rosa e brilhantes alinhar-se e ensaiar uma coreografia com a ajuda de Christa e Isabel chamou a atenção de todos.

Num primeiro momento, Levi simplesmente não entendia o que estavam a fazer, mas tudo se tornou terrivelmente ridículo e cómico assim que a música começou, após alguns minutos de ensaio. Ninguém dava atenção a Christa ou Isabel, nem mesmo às crianças que os imitavam, o centro da atenção eram os adereços e acima de tudo, as poses ridículas que tinha que repetir.

Ver cinco Alfas com as mãos sobre a cabeça como se estivessem a utilizá-las como orelhinhas de gato, enquanto mexiam a cintura ao som de uma música bastante repetitiva, além das gravações provocaram várias gargalhadas.

\- Mais uma voltinha, Reiner! – Provocou Connie enquanto a parceira ria sem parar.

\- Mexam essas cinturas, meninos! – Dizia Mikasa com o telemóvel na mão e tentando não rir muito para não comprometer a qualidade da gravação.

\- _Caramelldansen_! – Repetiam outros.

Num momento em que cada um deles tinha que se chegar à frente com aquelas poses caricatas, nem mesmo o Ómega de olhos diferentes aguentou e teve que rir da vergonha visível no rosto de cada um deles. Riu com tanta naturalidade que chamou a atenção especial de alguns, os pais, a filha que se entusiasmou e foi dançar com os Alfas e entre eles, um em especial acabou por ficar mais empolgado com a coreografia.

\- Parece que alguém ficou animado. – Comentou Annie divertida.

\- O Farlan não é muito subtil. – Disse Mikasa sem parar a gravação, mas viu de soslaio que o sorriso de Marco parecia um pouco triste. A Beta não precisava questionar acerca da razão.

Afinal, a maioria dos amigos reunidos ali em certo momento pensaram o mesmo. Sempre que olhavam para o sorriso luminoso da criança que comemorava o primeiro aniversário, pensavam como seria se Eren ali estivesse. Com certeza, não largaria a filha e estaria também envolvido nos momentos de histórias e coreografias engraçadas. Estaria também ao lado do Ómega que todos os dias tentava esquecê-lo e que mesmo sem perceber, estava a ser cortejado por outro Alfa que lhe prometia proteção e felicidade.

Eles não podiam impedir Farlan de tentar conquistar Levi, mas no fundo, como amigos do moreno sentiam que caso aquilo não era certo. O jovem de cabelos negros e olhos diferentes não olhava para aquele Alfa da mesma forma, como alguns viram que olhava para Eren. Existia algum carinho, mas nada que ultrapassasse essa fase. Isso levava a crer que nenhum relacionamento pudesse surgir entre Levi e Farlan, mas e se o Ómega cedesse? Não por achar que precisava de um Alfa, mas porque por insistência de Isabel ou Petra concordasse que a filha não devia crescer sem mais uma figura paternal por perto. Era óbvio que mesmo que Levi, por exemplo, concordasse e impusesse condições a Farlan, este último aceitaria. Seria até capaz de concordar em não tocar no Ómega, mais do que pequenos gestos de carinho e esperaria paciente até que o outro quisesse entregar-se a ele. Sabiam que era um cenário possível.

\- Diz lá se não gostaste dos meus movimentos. – Brincava Farlan na frente de Levi que abanava a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo que a filha ajudava o Alfa a retirar parte dos adereços rosas e também a quantidade imensa de purpurina em forma de estrelas.

\- Sim, acho que os devias adaptar aos nossos concertos. – Falou.

\- Vou buscar um pano molhado, Fê. – Disse a menina.

\- Deixa estar, princesa. Eu daqui a pouco vou… -

\- Já volto! – Cortou e afastou-se, indo na direção dos avós.

\- Acho que não tenho espaço para argumentos. – Disse e passou uma das mãos nos olhos, onde tinha caído alguma purpurina. – _Merda_, acho que…

\- Deixa-me ver. – Falou Levi, revirando os olhos e desviando a mão do Alfa para usar o polegar para limpar os brilhantes que estavam perto de um dos olhos. – Em vez de estares com gracinhas, devias ter ido passar água na cara. – Murmurava.

\- Mas assim…

"_Perderia a oportunidade de ter assim tão perto_", completou ao sentir o rosto quente com a proximidade do outro.

\- Mas assim, o quê? – Perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha e bateu no braço do Alfa. – Levanta-te e vai lavar a cara. Tch, vou ficar com estes brilhantes na mão por tua causa.

\- Sim, Capitão. – Disse com um sorriso.

\- Deixa de dizer asneiras e vai lavar a cara. – Retrucou, vendo o Alfa afastar-se divertido e pelo caminho encontrar a filha de regresso com o pano. Ela que parecia um pouco desapontada por não poder ajudar, mas ele pegou nela ao colo e disse qualquer coisa sobre precisar de uma assistente, o que a animou novamente.

\- Farlan daria um bom pai, não achas? – Começou Isabel, sentando-se ao lado de Levi que voltou a atenção para a rapariga de cabelos ruivos.

\- Parece que em geral os Alfas em Maria têm instintos paternais, independentemente de terem ou não filhos. – Comentou e Petra sentou-se do lado oposto.

\- Deixando de parte os Alfas em geral, o Farlan parece ter imenso jeito e a tua filha parece gostar muito dele.

\- Vão começar outra vez com essa história. – Falou o Ómega de olhos diferentes, tentando ignorar os comentários que lhe diziam que Farlan estava interessado nele e mesmo que não tivesse isso em consideração, diziam-lhe para pensar na educação da filha.

Sinceramente, ele não pensava que precisasse de mais ninguém. Afinal, a filha já contava em grande parte com os avós, ele e também Hanji. Levi considerava-se a única figura paternal necessária, embora Marco e outros com quem falou, apontassem que os Ómegas usualmente eram mais vistos como uma figura maternal, independentemente do sexo. Também leu em alguns livros que requisitou na biblioteca sem ninguém reparar, algumas coisas sobre os cuidados com os filhos para que nada faltasse à pequena. Nesses livros também encontrou as mesmas referências ao Ómega ser essencial na educação e vida dos filhos, mas falavam também da necessidade da presença de outra figura parental. Fosse essa figura um Beta ou um Alfa.

O jovem queria ignorar esse aspeto tanto quanto possível, até porque a filha tinha família. Não pertencia a um meio disfuncional ou com problemas e isso deveria ser o suficiente para crescer sem problemas. Porém, quando caminhava pelas ruas e via as crianças a caminho ou a regressar da escola com conversas que por vezes, envolviam a família em especial os pais, questionava se a filha teria problemas com isso no futuro. Por mais que quisesse mantê-la em Trost para protegê-la, era consciente de que quando atingisse a idade escolar, teria que deixá-la sair da casa onde vivia com os avós. Era errado condicioná-la a passar o resto do tempo escondida e afastada da população em geral, mas também vivia com o receio de que à medida que os contactos entre Maria com Rose e Sina melhorassem, também a informação acerca da sua vida pudesse passar essa fronteira. Mais especificamente, o facto de ter uma filha com os traços evidentes de um determinado Alfa, pudesse alcançar as pessoas erradas sobretudo… aquele Alfa. Ele não podia saber. Ele podia até nem querer saber ou quem sabe, tentar encontrar a filha e não… isso não podia acontecer. Ela não precisava dele. A filha não precisava de conhecer alguém que o tentou submeter e acima de tudo, mentiu… estragou-o ao ponto de saber que jamais amaria outra pessoa.

Podia perfeitamente criar a filha com a família que tinha, mas e se o melhor fosse que tivesse duas figuras parentais? Uma família padrão. Alguém em quem pudesse confiar para também proteger a filha e fazer com que ela nunca se questione por outra pessoa, porque haveria alguém nesse lugar.

\- Mais alto, Fê! Mais alto! – Pedia a menina nos braços do Alfa que competia com Reiner que também segurava Yukine bem alto, como se as duas crianças pudessem voar.

"_Será que ela sente falta de mais alguém na família?_", questionava-se Levi, assistindo às brincadeiras, sentado no sofá.

* * *

O que tinha em mãos não podia ser mais perfeito. Fotografias e gravações daquilo que exigiu que chegasse às suas mãos. Aquelas evidências dissipavam qualquer dúvida que pudesse ter surgido na primeira vez que ouviu as palavras do Ómega. Uma parte da sua mente ponderou que fosse fruto de uma mente invejosa em busca de vingança, depois de ter perdido as luzes da fama. Porém, mesmo para uma mente doentia, como descobriu naquele Ómega, era algo muito arrojado. Seria uma mentira muito audaciosa que resultaria numa pena de morte certa, pois ninguém acreditaria sem provas.

No entanto, caso fossem encontradas provas irrefutáveis, o caso nunca seria público. Procurariam outra forma de anunciar aos cidadãos. Inventariam uma desculpa, mas nunca diriam a verdade.

Aquele crime era impensável, mas nem isso fez com que a expressão do Alfa se mostrasse afetada na primeira vez que escutou as palavras do Ómega. Ainda que por dentro tenha recebido um choque e o ceticismo, esse sim inundou as suas palavras juntamente com ameaças para que o outro pensasse bem nas afirmações que estava a fazer.

Contudo, o medo das ameaças não demoveu a tristeza e ressentimento que havia ao reafirmar que as acusações eram verdadeiras. O que desencadeou o seguinte passo: obter provas.

Acabou por estipular um prazo para que o Ómega recolhesse as provas necessárias e mais uma vez avisou que não o tentasse contactar, pois seria ele a fazê-lo quando fosse oportuno. Deu-lhe cerca de um mês, desde desse aviso até ao encontro que se realizou após mais uma ausência do Comandante e Vice-Comandante numa expedição na Cidade das Trevas.

Agora que o moreno podia aceder às informações relativas aos grupos enviados em expedição, bastava aguardar pela ocasião perfeita para contactar a sua fonte de uma informação que por fim, acabaria com os seus receios de que Zackley fosse substituído por Irvin ou Mike. Nada disso aconteceria, assim que se soubesse o que na verdade se escondia entre aqueles dois.

No início era desconfiança e ponderou que tal como Jean suspeitava, aqueles dois estivessem a conspirar algum golpe contra o General, mas nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que a realidade fosse algo completamente diferente e proibido. O jovem de olhos verdes acreditava que os dois também pretendiam ocupar a posição de poder de General, até porque seria mais fácil manter aquele terrível segredo entre eles. Aquele segredo que podiam ocultar dos olhos alheios, mas não escondiam e esfregavam na cara de um Ómega, que nem os dois deviam imaginar que era tão doente quanto eles.

\- Vais denunciá-los? – Perguntou Armin com uma voz tímida.

\- Vou criar um espetáculo. – Falou o moreno com um meio sorriso. – Mas isso é um segredo meu. – Falou, guardando o telemóvel que tinha emprestado ao loiro no último mês.

\- Mereço alguma recompensa? – Perguntou esperançado. – O Jean veio contigo?

\- Ah, estás mais interessado no Jean, loirinho? – Perguntou com um sorriso estranhamente afável.

\- Se fores tu, também não me importo.

\- Claro que não. – Falou, levantando-se da mesa e retirando umas luvas pretas do bolso.

\- Eren?

\- Sim? – Falou, enquanto colocava umas luvas pretas com cuidado.

Instintivamente, o Ómega deve ter interpretado algum sinal de alerta e por isso, ergueu-se da cadeira onde estava sentado. Porém, não deu muitos passos antes de ser atirado ao chão pela onda de feromonas agressivas que o forçaram em submissão, à medida que os passos calmos se acercavam dele. Não se podia mexer e mal podia respirar com a intensidade das feromonas que o obrigavam a ficar no chão.

\- Eras um Ómega tão perfeito. – Dizia num tom calmo e ao mesmo tempo que causava arrepios ao loiro, que tentava levantar-se. – Eu pensei fazer as coisas de forma diferente, mas a culpa é tua.

\- Fiz o que querias! Eu obedeci! Dei-te o que…

\- Exatamente. – Concluiu Eren, usando um dos pés para virar o Ómega de barriga para cima, antes de abaixar-se sobre ele e agarrar o rosto do loiro cada vez mais trémulo. – Já não me és mais útil, pois não?

\- Por…por favor, Eren… eu…

\- Achas que vale a pena correr o risco e deixar-te vivo? – Retirou um punhal das vestes. – Não sei, tendo em conta que atraiçoaste todos a quem algum dia juraste lealdade, as tuas palavras não parecem ter muita validade, não achas?

\- Perdão, eu juro que te obedeço em tudo! Ajudo-te a denunciá-los! Sabes que sou inteligente e…

\- Abre a boca e põe a língua de fora, meu anjo. – Ordenou e as feromonas totalmente submissas e olhar impregnado pelo pânico hesitou, mas viu que não havia outra hipótese a não ser obedecer.

Assim que o fez, o Alfa agarrou na língua com dois dedos e viu os olhos azuis encherem-se de lágrimas. Há alguns anos na sua vida nunca se imaginaria a fazer algo do género, mas depois de se deixar consumir em parte pela maldade que via todos os dias e também por se lembrar dos detalhes daquelas cartas…bom, a piedade e interesse pela vida que tinha debaixo dele deixou de fazer muito sentido, quando a lâmina cortou lentamente a língua mentirosa e venenosa. Os gritos foram sufocados pelo sangue que jorrava na boca dele e poderiam até sufocá-lo, se Eren não tivesse virado o rosto dele para que tossisse e cuspisse o sangue na boca.

\- Ouvi dizer que têm uma cave bem interessante nesta casa, vamos procurar, meu anjo? – Perguntou, agarrando nos cabelos loiros enquanto puxava o Ómega incapaz de se debater devido à intensidade das feromonas e golpes que recebeu antes de chegar ao local pretendido.

Passou cerca de meia hora na cave antes de sair, não sem antes espalhar o combustível que trouxe na mala do carro que estacionou bem distante do local, mas como não tinha pressa fez as coisas com calma. Calculou o tempo que as rondas no bairro demoravam e trouxe o garrafão de combustível que espalhou pela casa e no fim, ainda passou pela cozinha para provocar uma fuga de gás antes de deixar um isqueiro cair no chão.

\- Já é tarde. – Murmurava perto do carro estacionado numa estrada vazia, onde queimava as roupas que tinha utilizado antes e entretanto, trocou pela farda militar. Olhou para o relógio novamente. – Vou terminar a ronda e voltar para casa.

Entrou no carro e viu as mensagens de Jean a confirmar que passou pelos locais para marcar o ponto de passagem, assim ninguém suspeitaria do desvio à casa do Comandante Smith. Agradeceu ao amigo e guiou, passando pelo último ponto da ronda perto do pavilhão aberto, onde dentro de dias realizariam o concerto da banda _No Name_. Aliás por ironia, assim que ligou a rádio, conseguiu apanhar uma das canções da banda a tocar. Sina e Rose tinham parado de tentar deter a entrada das músicas, visto que viram como uma oportunidade de reatar as relações com Maria. Basicamente, qualquer "cedência" à entrada de produtos de Maria era encarada como uma oportunidade de para voltar a exportar ou importar outros produtos.

Por outro lado, Maria pelo pouco que ouviam da região parecia investir cada vez mais nos meios artísticos, dado que surgiram séries juvenis, pequenos filmes, entre outras coisas que surgiam pela internet. Havia um motor da mudança a ocorrer na região e a tecnologia parecia também ser mais utilizada, apesar dos melhores meios encontrarem-se além das fronteiras. Ao aperceber-se dessas coisas, Eren não podia evitar pensar que Hanji de alguma forma estaria envolvida.

_sousa, oretachi Mr. Sadistic Night_

_Isso mesmo, nós somos o Mr. Sadistic Night_

Eren riu ao repetir a última linha da canção. Mesmo que não fosse das suas favoritas e estivesse associada a uma série qualquer que envolvia vampiros, ele não podia evitar decorar cada uma das canções. Talvez fosse porque o cantor, Rivaille fazia parte do dueto e a voz dele em canções como aquelas causavam-lhe um certo arrepio, diferente dos solos. Naquelas músicas em dueto ou em grupo podia ser bastante sugestivo e provocante. Não era fácil ter esse efeito com a voz, mas aquele cantor conseguia. Como é que alguém que podia ter aquelas músicas de ritmo provocador, depois conseguia compor músicas que o deixavam nostálgico e triste?

\- Capitão Jaeger?

\- Estou a terminar a minha ronda. – Falou ao passar o cartão diante de um soldado, que estava a observá-lo desde que tinha parado diante do pavilhão.

\- Sim, senhor. – Falou o outro. - Não queria interromper, mas parece que estavam a ligar-lhe.

Notou o som do telemóvel vindo do carro em que deixou a porta aberta.

\- Suponho que saibas o motivo. – Comentou Eren.

\- Sim, senhor. Parece que voltou a acontecer e o Comandante Pixis pediu que fosse ao hospital em regime especial. Como sabia que ia passar aqui, tomei a liberdade de avisá-lo.

\- Obrigado. – Disse e recebeu mais uma reverência antes de regressar ao carro e enviar uma mensagem rápida a Pixis, confirmando que passaria pelo hospital.

O moreno acelerou um pouco, mesmo que soubesse que o "problema" não iria desaparecer. Desconfiava que a razão não teria nada a ver com o incêndio na casa do Comandante Smith, até porque o soldado referiu um acontecimento recorrente, portanto, apenas podia deduzir que tinha ocorrido mais um nascimento com características estranhas. Por alguma razão, há cerca de um ano todos os nascimentos em Rose e Sina eram acompanhados por algo invulgar. Não havia qualquer feromona na criança. O que significava que não era possível deduzir a que espécie pertencia. Poucos médicos ou enfermeiros possuíam a capacidade de nas consultas pré-natal avaliar as feromonas durante o período da gravidez. Eren era um dos que possuía um excelente olfato e era capaz de deduzir até mais do que a espécie, até o sexo em alguns casos.

Contudo, há cerca de um ano que nem mesmo ele ou ninguém era capaz de fazê-lo, quer em consultas pré-natal, quer após os nascimentos. Como se as crianças repentinamente nascessem sem o rótulo da espécie a que pertenciam.

Eren escutou rumores que as vacinas aplicadas à população em geral podia ter influência nesse aspeto, mas ele sabia que muita gente nos ramos militares não se dispôs a esses tratamentos e ainda assim, enfrentava o mesmo problema. As crianças eram saudáveis e tanto do sexo masculino ou feminino, mas não apresentavam qualquer feromona relativa à espécie. Alguns teorizavam que as mesmas se manifestassem mais tarde, baseados numa anomalia que causava que 1 em cada 100 crianças nascia com essa característica. Não eram casos nunca visto antes, mas eram anomalias que causavam que a espécie só se revelasse mais tarde. Podendo durar até alguns anos. O que na perspetiva de Sina e Rose era uma perda de tempo, dado que não queriam gastar demasiados recursos em crianças que podiam não ser tão úteis, leia-se Alfas e Betas.

Por um lado, tendo em conta o desequilíbrio demográfico, isso também significava que os pais não podiam matar as crianças ou recorrer ao aborto por ser da espécie errada. Sim, ainda havia muitos que apesar das palavras do governo para preservar a vida dos bebés ainda que fossem Ómegas, continuavam a ignorar esse aviso. As famílias de prestígio não queriam gastar dinheiro e tempo com a espécie no fundo da pirâmide hierárquica, mas agora não tinham opção. Teriam que aguardar até que a criança revelasse as primeiras feromonas, visto que abortar ou matar posteriormente após o nascimento tinha passado a ser punido com pena de prisão.

\- Sei que o teu pai ultimamente não tem sido muito melhor do que um inútil, mas esperava uma resposta melhor da tua parte. – Reclamou o Alfa um pouco mais baixo do que o moreno, acima do peso, pouco cabelo e cuja idade devia rondar os cinquenta anos.

Deitada na cama a amamentar a criança recém-nascida estava uma rapariga com dezassete anos, cabelos loiros lisos e corpo demasiado magro e com algumas marcas. Sempre de rosto baixo, deixou rolar várias lágrimas ao ver o Alfa gritar com ela por não ter tido uma criança "normal".

\- É saudável, Sr. Ferreira. – Argumentou o jovem enfermeiro, trajando uma bata branca por cima do uniforme militar. – Não há nada de errado com a criança e como sabe não é a primeira a nascer nestas circunstâncias. No entanto, todos os médicos concordam que ao crescer isso com certeza irá alterar-se. – O homem continuava a barafustar e as feromonas agressivas, faziam com que a Ómega continuasse a tremer sem parar. – Devo dizer que ainda assim, arrisco dizer que se trata de um Alfa.

\- Estás a dizer isso porque tu e mais alguns idiotas não querem que mate estes inúteis!

\- Estou a dizer isto porque é um rapaz e além disso, na sua idade e sendo que sempre teve filhos Alfas, a linhagem é demasiado perfeita para falhar agora. – Disse, mantendo o tom profissional que chamou a atenção do homem. - O nascimento de Ómegas do sexo masculino é bastante raro e como não tem historial de Betas, penso que se trate também de um Alfa que revelará as feromonas quando for um pouco maior. A genética nestes casos não falha e o Sr. Ferreira tem uma genética bastante forte como todos sabem.

Era visível que tinha tocado no orgulho do homem que tinha um harém em casa de Ómegas e um historial de filhos Alfa. Ao alisar o ego daquele Alfa notou que as feromonas acalmaram e logo começou a concordar que de facto, não existia margem de erro. Enquanto se gabava da sua genética magnífica, pois claramente engoliu tudo o que Eren tinha dito, recebeu um telefonema e ausentou-se da sala.

Eren voltou a atenção para a Ómega que limpava algumas lágrimas, continuando a amamentar o filho e no pulso dela, viu uma pequena fita que indicava que tinha encontrado um tema para iniciar uma conversa.

\- Fã de _No Name_?

Os olhos castanhos da rapariga levantaram-se por breves instantes surpresa e logo abaixou o rosto novamente, anuindo de leve com a cabeça.

\- Vais ver o concerto daqui a uns dias?

\- Gostava… - Murmurou.

\- Qual é o teu cantor favorito?

\- Ethan. – Admitiu com vergonha.

\- Ah, esse também é bom, mas eu prefiro o Rivaille. – Disse, observando a ficha médica da Ómega para confirmar a morada e exatamente qual o tamanho do agregado familiar em que estava inserida.

\- O Rivaille também é muito bom. – Concordou. – Dr. Jaeger?

\- Sou enfermeiro. – Sorriu de leve. – Podes chamar-me, Eren sempre que o gordo pervertido não estiver por perto. A propósito, querida… - A Ómega olhou para ele. – Diz-me, conheces a rotina do teu Alfa, certo?

\- Eu…

\- Responde a algumas perguntas e eu asseguro-te que te mudo a vida em poucos dias e até poderás ir ver os _No Name_. É a primeira vez que nos visitam e ninguém devia perder, sobretudo porque as entradas são gratuitas para os Ómegas. – Piscou o olho. – Então, conta-me coisas e eu faço esse inferno acabar.

"_E faço esse Alfa nojento pagar caro_", acrescentou mentalmente.

Com as perguntas pertinentes reuniu informações valiosas acerca do Alfa em questão. Descobriu inclusive algumas ligações com outros conhecidos, que podiam ajudar a desvendar um pouco mais da rotina do novo alvo. Esse que desapareceria em pouco tempo, pois alguém que colecionava nove Ómegas em casa todas a rondar as faixas etárias entre os 17 e 24 anos não merecia continuar a respirar. Tanto quanto sabia, aquele Alfa ia renovando os Ómegas, conforme passavam uma determinada idade em que as considerava atraentes. O lema era quanto mais jovem, melhor. Portanto, as que julgava menos atraentes pela passagem do tempo, acabaram por morrer de forma misteriosa. Uma prática mais comum do que Eren gostaria, se bem que esse tipo de coisas mostrou uma diminuição, após o anúncio do governo no sentido de preservar os números da população. Só que mesmo assim, ter os bolsos cheios de dinheiro fazia com que fosse possível fechar os olhos às infrações das novas leis.

\- Eren? – Era a voz de Jean do outro lado ao atender uma chamada, depois de deixar o quarto da Ómega com o recém-nascido nos braços.

\- Quem estavas à espera que atendesses?

\- Sei lá, _caralho_. – Respondeu. – Lembras-te quando alguma das tuas amiguinhas atendia as chamadas?

\- Certo, certo. Então, diz-me por que razão estás a ligar-me a esta hora? – Questionou, parando num corredor francamente vazio do hospital.

\- Disseste que ias ter com o Armin e acabo de ver nas notícias que a casa do Comandante está rodeada de bombeiros e até uma ambulância. O que foste lá fazer?

\- Recolher informações valiosas. – Disse calmamente.

\- Eren, o que foi que fizeste?

\- Preocupado com o Armin? – Provocou. – Pensei que ainda estivesses deprimido por outra razão.

\- Não é uma questão de preocupação! – Falou irritado. – O combinado era não fazermos nada de concreto contra aqueles dois e tu incendeias a casa dele!

\- Pensas tão mal de mim, Jean… - Ironizou.

\- Não te faças de inocente! Sei perfeitamente que…

\- Tenho o que precisava e se ainda esperas que o Marco te perdoe por tudo o que aconteceu, faz um favor a ti próprio e esquece o Armin. – Falou num tom mais ríspido. – E acredita que depois do que descobri, o incêndio na casa será a última preocupação do Comandante Smith. – Sorriu de lado. – O homem perfeito afinal tem um castelo de cartas pronto a desmoronar.

\- O que queres dizer com isso?

\- Vais ficar a saber em breve. – Falou, antes de desligar pois escutou alguns passos.

\- Podemos falar, Eren?

Era Pixis e o rapaz sorriu, concordando em acompanhar o outro Alfa até ao escritório. A troca de palavras começou por comentarem mais um nascimento de um bebé, cuja espécie permanecia indeterminada devido à ausência de feromonas. Discutiram vários aspetos, a frequência com que o fenómeno acontecia e as características das crianças. Nada indicava qualquer ponto em comum entre as crianças, exceto a mesma particularidade: esses nascimentos começaram há pouco mais de um ano. Era a única coisa que podiam apurar.

Assim, esperavam que ao restabelecer os contactos com Maria, também pudessem descobrir se a mesma coisa acontecia do outro lado da fronteira. Até onde sabiam, o mesmo não estaria a acontecer lá, mas era preciso ter a certeza.

Depois desse tema, os olhos sempre atentos do Alfa mais velho encararam fixamente Eren, comentando acerca do misterioso incêndio na casa do Comandante Smith. O moreno não desviou o olhar e num tom até neutro, ofereceu-se para ir ao local caso necessitassem de ajuda. O outro afirmou que tal não seria necessário, mas questionou o jovem de olhos verdes se não sabia nada a respeito do incidente. Em resposta, viu um sorriso quase inocente e vieram as palavras:

\- Estava a fazer a minha ronda, Pixis. Fiquei a saber das notícias pouco antes de ter falado comigo. O Jean ligou-me.

\- Eren, tenho percebido que alguns acontecimentos não podem ser simplesmente casuais. – Comentou o homem cautelosamente. – Da mesma forma que eu, outros podem ligar os pontos e chegar até ti. Entendo a razão por detrás das ações, mas é muito arriscado. Estás a pôr a tua vida e de outros em risco.

\- Estás à espera que te diga alguma coisa em concreto, Pixis?

\- Estou a alertar-te para o perigo. – Falou. – Sabes que o Armin foi trazido em estado muito crítico para o hospital?

\- Não fazia ideia. – Respondeu ao levantar-se, caminhando até à porta. – No entanto, sei uma coisa, Pixis. Dizem que o karma chega a todos, que a vida dá voltas e aqueles que merecem ser castigados, acabam por ter o que merecem. – Olhou de soslaio para o Alfa e sorriu de lado. – Isso não é verdade, esperar não nos leva a lado nenhum. É preciso agir.

"_Pensava que já tinha morrido pela perda de sangue, choque ou mesmo pela inalação de fumo. Puta que pariu, é mais resistente do que pensei_", pensava enquanto se dirigia à ala onde seria provável que estivessem a tentar tratá-lo e não teve que andar muito, até escutar os primeiros comentários que afastaram as suas dúvidas quanto à recuperação do Ómega loiro.

\- Acho que é um desperdício de recursos num Ómega, mas sendo do Comandante Smith temos que nos esforçar.

\- Esforçar? Arrancaram os olhos, os dedos, cortarem-lhe a língua e amputaram-lhe uma das pernas, fora as outras lesões que ainda não averiguámos no total, mas estão lá. Tipo as fraturas e hemorragias internas… o Ómega estaria melhor morto.

\- Bom, fazemos o que pudermos e se ele morrer, ninguém vai culpar-nos tendo em conta o estado dele. – Comentou.

Na sequência dessa troca de palavras, Eren sorriu convicto de que o Ómega não iria sobreviver e ainda que o milagre acontecesse, não seria capaz de contar o que tinha acontecido. Seria um inválido para o resto da vida e aos olhos da sociedade um inútil, que acabaria condenado à morte de uma forma ou de outra. Afinal, aqueles que nasciam com problemas de saúde graves ou acabavam numa situação completamente dependente e inútil aos olhos da sociedade, eram condenados à morte.

Eram princípios e comportamentos tão enraizados naquela sociedade que ninguém questionava por muito doentio que fossem. Portanto, Eren decidiu que se não iriam abrir os olhos apelando aos sentimentos e empatia que deveria existir, então passaria a mensagem de outra forma.

Os olhos verdes recaíram mais uma vez nas provas que tinha nas mãos. Os vídeos e centenas de fotografias incriminatórias.

"_Hum, isto será um escândalo demasiado grande e que pode comprometer o concerto dos No Name, por considerarem um momento de tensão e por isso, perigoso. Será melhor que só destrua a imagem perfeita do Comandante e Vice-Comandante depois… não quero correr o risco de que o concerto seja adiado novamente_", pensava, bloqueando o telemóvel e guardando o aparelho enquanto se preparava para conduzir de regresso a casa, "_Até porque o Pixis não deixa de ter razão. Tudo o que tenho feito é bastante arriscado e isto será ainda mais perigoso. Posso estar a apertar a corda no pescoço e por isso, queria pelo menos mimar-me uma última vez. Gostava de ver aquele que compõe as letras que fazem tanto sentido para mim… e depois não importa o que aconteça_".

Ligou o rádio do carro e ao mesmo tempo que acabava mais alguma canção de outro grupo, anunciavam que a próxima canção seria de um dos vocalistas de _No Name_. Ao escutar o piano e as primeiras palavras, Eren sorriu ao reconhecer o vocalista.

_kono goon wo isshou de wasurenai uchi ni _

Nunca esquecerei o teu carinho

_uchi ni himeta omoi totomoni_

Por isso, guardo-a como uma memória preciosa

Com um nó na garganta o moreno começou a acompanhar algumas estrofes da canção.

_boku toka kimi toka koi toka ai toka _

_suki toka kirai toka _

_mata utau ne._

As coisas sobre mim, sobre ti, romance ou amor

Sobre amar ou odiar

Vou cantá-las novamente

A canção continuou a ressoar no interior do carro e ele acompanhava-a sem falhar nas letras que decorou depois de as escutar tantas vezes. Concluiu que definitivamente não faria nada nos próximos dias, pois não queria que por motivo algum a banda não atuasse em Rose. Não queria perder a oportunidade de ver, mesmo que de longe o cantor por detrás daquelas letras.

* * *

\- Onde está…? – Ia perguntar Farlan ao ver Petra e Oluo apontarem para o edifício atrás deles, enquanto viam vários oponentes caírem inconscientes e podiam ouvir, mas não ver tão claramente os movimentos de alguém que se movimentava com o dispositivo 3DMG. – Outra vez?

\- Disse que nos ocupássemos do que estavam cá fora. – Disse Oluo, acenando aos companheiros Eld, Gunther e Reiner que se aproximavam com um grupo de Ómegas.

\- E claro, ele ficou com a porção mais perigosa. – Comentava Farlan.

\- Não acho que esteja a ter problemas. – Comentou Petra. – Mas ainda assim, podia arriscar-se menos. Deixar-nos com meia dúzia, quando ele está a limpar um edifício com dezenas deles lá dentro.

\- Dezenas?!

Farlan teria avançado, se tanto Eld como Gunther não o tivessem agarrado pelo ombro e apontado numa direção. Pela entrada principal do edifício, era visível o Ómega com uma das espadas na mão e um pano para limpar a lâmina. Caminhava descontraidamente e os companheiros suspiraram de alívio.

\- Capitão, será que pode parar de nos deixar com o coração nas mãos? – Pediu Petra.

\- Preocupam-se demasiado. – Falou, confirmando que a espada não tinha mais vestígios de sangue, antes de guardá-la. – Vejo que encontraram os Ómegas no local que indiquei.

\- Sim, estavam exatamente onde indicou, Capitão. – Respondeu Eld.

\- Passei demasiado tempo neste lugar para não conhecer todos os esconderijos. – Disse, vendo apesar da indumentária que traziam, o olhar desaprovador de Farlan. – Estou inteiro. Não havia mais do que uns trinta ali dentro e estão todos inconscientes ou mortos, dependendo da perda de sangue de cada um. Verifiquei também que não havia qualquer Ómega no interior, mas a maioria dos ocupantes eram lutadores de ringues ilegais.

\- Claro e isso é suposto tranquilizar-me. – Ironizou Farlan.

\- Acho que podem discutir depois. – Falou Oluo. – Os Ómegas estão, assim como eu, ansiosos para sair deste lugar.

\- Nós não vamos discutir. – Disseram tanto Levi como Farlan ao mesmo tempo e os colegas abanaram a cabeça com vontade de rir.

\- Temos permissão para dar por terminada a expedição, Capitão? – Indagou Petra e o Ómega viu os olhos de todos concentrados nele, aguardando pelas palavras dele.

\- Sim, vamos regressar. – Respondeu e todos fizeram a saudação antes de acompanhá-lo.

Mais uma expedição de sucesso, sem problemas para todos os membros da equipa e acima de tudo mais Ómegas resgatados de bordéis, ringues ilegais, entre outras atividades ilegais que iam caindo uma após a outra. Fosse pela força, mas também pela Marca que o Ómega levava e lhe abria várias portas para desvendar mais locais escondidos, visto que alguns temiam que Mário, o Barão da Cidade das Trevas, fosse aparecer a qualquer momento. Só nos últimos instantes de vida, percebiam que isso nunca iria acontecer e que o Ómega tinha sido marcado pelo líder deles.

Com o início de expedições na Cidade das Trevas, o Comandante Gabriel confrontou o grupo com a ideia de que seria melhor escolherem um Capitão entre eles. Alguém que orientasse e possuísse as características necessárias para tomar decisões importantes, que afetariam todo o grupo.

Levi observou com curiosidade a troca de palavras entre os companheiros e honestamente pensou que fosse eleger Eld, dado que era muito melhor do que ele a organizar a posição e missão de cada um. Era um líder de equipa e não alguém que apostava tanto nas suas capacidades individuais, como Levi considerava ser o seu caso. Portanto, a seu ver, seria a escolha mais lógica. Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando os colegas apontaram todos na sua direção, nomeando-o Capitão.

Sim, o facto de liderar o grupo permitia também ao escolhido ascender na hierarquia. Isso levou a que nos primeiros momentos, pensasse que tinham todos enlouquecido de vez. Não porque se julgasse incapaz de atingir aquela hierarquia, mas pela escolha unânime deles. Os Alfas não adoravam ficar na frente nesse tipo de coisas? Pensou que fosse assistir a discussões banhadas de testosterona, mas em vez disso nenhum deles se opunha à nomeação de um Ómega.

Apanhado de surpresa, tentou argumentar a favor de Eld que agradeceu a confiança, mas manteve o voto nele, assim como os restantes companheiros e foi assim que acabou por ter que se habituar ao título de Capitão sair da boca deles e de outros. Embora fosse certo que continuava a depositar confiança em Eld para auxiliá-lo a delinear estratégias de equipa, já que Levi admitiu que por vezes deixava-se levar pelo trabalho individual. Todos concordaram com essa escolha e portanto, Eld era visto quase como o segundo em comando, sempre que Levi não estava por perto.

\- Estão aterrorizados. – Falava Petra que via como Gunther recuava, depois de ouvir uma das crianças chorar cada vez mais desesperadamente.

Após saírem da Cidade das Trevas, localizaram os cavalos e a pequena carruagem que deixaram perto dos mesmos, pois sabiam que se tudo corresse bem, iriam levar Ómegas com eles. Contavam com Petra para acalmar os Ómegas, enquanto os restantes escoltavam no exterior, mas pela quantidade de feromonas carregadas de pânico, Gunther quis ajudar.

\- Queres ajuda? – Ofereceu-se Farlan.

\- Posso tentar falar com eles. – Falou Reiner.

\- Eld, fica na frente o resto do caminho. – Murmurou Levi, deixando o cavalo recuar após um aceno positivo do Alfa. Assim que alcançou a carruagem fez sinal a Farlan e Reiner para juntarem-se a Eld na frente e ordenou que Gunther fizesse o mesmo antes de entrar para carruagem.

Em pouco tempo, todos sentiram as feromonas e ouviram os choros e pequenos gritos cessarem por completo transformando-se numa viagem tranquila, aliviando também os sentimentos de culpa por sentirem que não podiam fazer nada pelo desespero dos Ómegas.

Passaram rapidamente pela base militar, mas dirigiram-se logo à Herdade para deixar os novos moradores nas mãos daqueles que poderiam prestar os primeiros cuidados e fazer uma avaliação mais detalhada do estado de cada um.

\- Cinco chamadas não atendidas da Christa. – Avisou Petra, assim que puderam relaxar um pouco antes de sair da base militar onde tiveram que regressar, antes de serem dispensados.

\- Ela queria que saíssemos de viagem hoje, mas pela hora é impossível. – Comentou Reiner.

\- Será melhor que deixem para falar disso depois. – Falou Oluo, apontando para o fundo do corredor, onde estavam Farlan e Levi a trocar palavras pouco amigáveis.

Os companheiros suspiraram e decidiram sair e dar-lhe alguma privacidade antes de se encontrarem no exterior e despedirem-se por alguns horas para um merecido descanso.

\- Não aconteceu nada. – Apontou o Ómega mais uma vez com uma das mãos na cintura.

\- Mas podia acontecer! O que te custa levar pelo menos um ou dois de nós contigo?

\- Farlan, não sou de cristal e acho que todos sabem muito bem disso.

\- E o facto de seres o nosso Capitão, o… - Baixou o tom de voz. – Elo Primitivo e…

\- E o quê? Um Ómega? – Indagou. – É isso que queres dizer?

\- Não distorças as minhas palavras.

\- Estivemos em grupo a maior parte do tempo, afasto-me por vinte minutos para derrubar meia dúzia de idiotas.

\- Trinta!

\- Não importa! Foram pouco mais de vinte minutos e já achas que mereço todo este discurso? – Perguntou cada vez mais irritado. – Essa preocupação está a irritar-me, Farlan.

\- Então não te arrisques desta forma! Tens pessoas, amigos e família que não aprovariam nada disto.

\- Que bom que não preciso de permissão deles. – Falou, virando costas e viu o seu braço ser agarrado. – Ou tiras a mão nos próximos dez segundos ou vais ficar sem ela.

\- Eu sei que és capaz de lidar com aquele tipo de situações e até piores, és forte, inteligente e veloz como nunca vi antes. – Falou e o Ómega olhou novamente na direção do Alfa que entretanto afastou a mão com uma expressão derrotada. – Não penso menos de ti por seres um Ómega. Nunca o fiz e tu sabes disso, só que… para mim és alguém que não quero ver sujeito a qualquer perigo. Eu sei que é irracional, sobretudo tendo em conta o ramo militar em que estamos, mas eu preocupo-me, ok? Não consigo evitar. És um excelente soldado, mas também és alguém que quero proteger. – Admitiu, desviando o olhar por pouco tempo, antes de encarar os olhos diferentes à sua frente. – Racionalmente sei que és capaz de cuidar de ti… - Sorriu um pouco. – Cuidas de nós também, mas… - O sorriso desvaneceu. – Há sempre a possibilidade de que alguma coisa possa correr mal. Tu próprio já admitiste que…

\- Não é possível prever o futuro ou o resultado das nossas escolhas. – Completou ao ver o ar ainda agitado do Alfa e estendeu a mão, tocando no rosto que se ruborizou. – Não é a minha intenção deixar-te transtornado. Sei que nem sempre controlo a minha forma individual de agir e que posso correr riscos, mas tentarei ter em conta o impacto que isso tem no grupo.

\- Prometes ter mais cuidado?

\- Sim, Farlan. – Falou com um suspiro e teria retirado a mão da bochecha do Alfa, se este não a tivesse segurado lá com a sua própria mão. – O que foi?

\- Só queria… queria ficar assim mais um pouco. – Confessou e com algum nervosismo, tomou a decisão de falar noutro assunto. – Sei que estava bêbado há umas semanas atrás, mas isso não invalida o que disse.

\- Escuta Farlan, eu não… - Afastou a mão do rosto do Alfa.

\- Sou consciente que o teu passado na Cidade das Trevas, assim como o que aconteceu enquanto estiveste em Rose faz com que duvides destes sentimentos. – Prosseguiu. – Também sei que provavelmente não precisas de um Alfa, nem de ninguém mais especial ao teu lado. Sei disso tudo, até porque vejo como a pequena está a crescer sem que nada disso seja necessário.

A referência à filha colocou uma expressão culpada no rosto do Ómega. Já tinha escutado de Marco, dos pais e também de Hanji comentários acerca do pouco tempo que dedicava à pequena. Tempo que ia diminuindo, à medida que ela ia crescendo e o jovem com heterocromia identificava o mesmo sorriso e era assombrado pelos mesmos olhos de um passado, incapaz de enterrar.

Consequentemente, recebia avisos constantes de que conforme a criança fosse crescendo, o distanciamento que ia colocando entre ele e a pequena seria cada vez mais evidente. Temiam que magoasse a pequena, assim que ela se tornasse consciente da falta de vontade de Levi em estar mais presente na vida dela.

Cada vez que o Ómega escutava essas palavras, entendia como aquilo que mais temia acabou por acontecer. Não era um bom pai. Os bens materiais, algumas demonstrações de afeto e meia dúzia de visitas que adiava sempre que podia, apenas destacavam aquilo que sempre soube. Nunca devia ter sido pai.

Quantas vezes ponderou a ideia de simplesmente deixar que a filha acreditasse que os avós eram os verdadeiros pais? Aliás, se Axel não tivesse descoberto a verdade acerca da gravidez, Levi tencionava deixar a criança nas mãos de outras pessoas e nunca ter qualquer contacto. Mesmo que fosse viver para sempre com aquele peso na consciência e com a incompreensão de Marco e Hanji, os únicos que sabiam da história desde do princípio.

Contudo, depois do nascimento e de ter a criança nos braços, soube que não seria capaz. Só que enganou-se ao pensar que seria capaz de desempenhar um papel, que apenas conheceu anos depois da sua vida vazia de figuras parentais. Diziam que parte seria instintivo, mas ele sabia que isso não era bem assim.

\- Levi?

\- Não precisas de mentir, Farlan. – Começou por dizer num tom amargo. – Até tu deves ter notado que não sou um bom pai.

\- Não penso isso. – Cortou o Alfa, entendendo que tinha acabado por tocar num tema sensível. – A tua filha adora-te.

\- E como explicas que tu e outras pessoas consigam olhar para ela sem ver um fantasma, mas eu não consiga fazer o mesmo? – Perguntou.

\- As coisas não são fáceis para ti, Levi. – Disse num tom compreensivo. – Só que mesmo assim, és capaz de estar presente e de ter o amor da tua filha. Nunca coloques isso em causa. Ela não pára de falar de ti. És um herói aos olhos dela.

\- Não mereço que me coloque num pedestal. – Replicou, desviando o olhar durante algum tempo antes de encarar novamente o Alfa. – Eu devia ser capaz de olhar e cuidar dela da mesma forma que tu o fazes, sempre que a vamos visitar. – Fez mais uma pausa. – Tens razão no que disseste antes, provavelmente não quero ou preciso de um Alfa, mas também já fiz muitas decisões egoístas a pensar apenas em mim e não na minha filha. Coloquei a vida dela em risco mesmo antes de nascer e agora não sou capaz de dar-lhe o carinho que merece.

\- Não tens que ser tão duro contigo.

\- Ignorei estas últimas semanas o que me disseste. Fiz de conta que as palavras não existiram, mas a verdade é que estive a pensar se tenho o direito de continuar a privar a minha filha daquilo que não lhe posso dar. – Afirmou sem desviar os olhos do Alfa. – É por ela que estou a pensar em tudo isto porque fora disso, não posso dar-te o que queres. Nunca mais serei capaz de sentir o mesmo de antes por ninguém.

\- Então… - O jovem de cabelos loiros deu um passo em frente. – Estás a pensar em dar-me uma oportunidade, mesmo que seja só pela…

\- Pela minha filha. – Concluiu. – E sei que isto também é egoísta da minha parte, porque tu não mereces isto. – Sentiu a mão do Alfa no rosto para obrigá-lo a não desviar o olhar. – Não devias querer uma coisa destas, Farlan.

\- É uma oportunidade?

\- Que devias esquecer. – Murmurou o Ómega.

\- Vou ficar ao teu lado, fazer o impossível para que deixes de ver esse fantasma que te impede de passar mais tempo com a tua filha e porque gosto tanto de ti, Levi… a partir do momento em que aches que não estou à altura, que estou a atrapalhar a tua vida e por muito que me doa, podes pedir para que me afaste depois.

\- Não devias ser tão bom comigo, Farlan. – Sussurrou, deixando que o loiro o beijasse de leve nos lábios.

\- Não consigo ser de outra forma contigo. – Sorriu e distanciou-se.

\- Vamos embora. – Disse o Ómega, começando a andar pelo corredor. - Temos que descansar para a viagem de amanhã para Rose com a Christa e a Isabel a reclamar a maior parte do tempo.

Sinceramente, esperava que depois de tanto tempo a ignorar o Alfa, este estivesse um pouco mais empolgado com o primeiro contacto físico daquele género, mas em vez disso, manteve um comportamento controlado. Em silêncio, Levi agradecia por não ter que golpear o Alfa cinco segundos depois de ter concordado em dar-lhe uma oportunidade. Embora fosse verdade que agora precisava de uma distração. Algo que não lhe desse tempo para pensar como o beijo, tal como pensava, não causava as mesmas sensações, nem nada que se lhe comparasse a outra pessoa. Quem sabe até fosse melhor assim, mas teve a esperança de que sentir algo semelhante, poderia pelo menos ajudar a apagar o fantasma.

"_Espero não me arrepender disto…_", pensava enquanto saía da base militar com Farlan atrás dele e encontraram os amigos que acenaram na direção dos dois.

* * *

**-X-**

Preview:

_\- Quem é este?_

_\- Um dos vocalistas da banda? – Distanciou-se do aparelho para poder ver melhor o ecrã, já que ao contrário do que Jean pensava não precisava enfiar-lhe aquilo na cara. – É o Rivaille. Também és fã?_

_\- Não, caralho! – Disse irritado. – Mas como aquele idiota não parava de ouvir as músicas e tanta gente fala do mesmo, resolvi ver o que era e encontrei isto!_

_\- O Rivaille? – Indagou confusa._

_\- É um Ómega, certo?_

_(…)_

_Foi numa das vezes em que Rivaille chegou perigosamente perto da parte final do palco que o viu. Sem margem de dúvidas, enxergou-o mesmo no meio daquela multidão. Aqueles olhos eram únicos, seria capaz de reconhecê-los em qualquer lugar_

_(…)_

_E numa das laterais não muito distantes, encontrava-se Hanji que vendo como o concerto estava prestes a encerrar, decidiu que aquele seria o momento._

_\- Agora, enquanto se dão os últimos gritos, vamos raptar aquele moreno… temos muito, muito que conversar. – Comentava ao lado de um Alfa de olhos azuis._

_\- Hanji deixa-me ser o primeiro a abordá-lo e cuida dos Ómegas e daquele Alfa que parece que estão a acompanhá-lo. Quero falar com ele primeiro e saber se realmente o meu filho tem ou não razão em manter-se distante dele._


	51. Olhares

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

Referências musicais (Estão por ordem pela que aparecem no concerto):

Piko - Inbijiburu

Diabolik Lovers - More Blood

Nee (Acoustic Ver.) - ShounenT

**-X**

* * *

**Olhares**

O Ómega retirou as chaves do bolso e entrou em casa pouco depois. Antes de se separar dos amigos, combinou a hora a que se encontrariam no dia seguinte e Farlan insistiu em acompanhá-lo até à porta de casa. Alegou precaução, mas através das feromonas o jovem podia sentir como o Alfa estava feliz e queria passar mais tempo com ele. Isso de certa forma, fazia com que se sentisse culpado, pois ainda que não se importasse com a companhia do Alfa, saber que não retribuía os sentimentos daquela forma, deixava-o com um sabor amargo na boca.

Na sua visão aceitar dar uma oportunidade a Farlan, retiraria um peso da sua consciência relativamente à filha e também criaria a distração perfeita para a ansiedade que o preenchia por dentro, ao pensar na ida para Rose. Os sentimentos do Alfa não estavam a ter a consideração que mereciam, mas Levi tinha sido claro acerca do seu egoísmo e mesmo assim, Farlan aceitou aquelas condições. O mesmo também detetou um certo desconforto com o excesso de proximidade e por isso, na despedida perto da porta de casa, apenas o beijou no rosto.

Se a maioria das pessoas descrevia esse tipo de gesto como algo que criava borboletas no estômago, nele apenas atuava como um murro no estômago, cada vez que pensava na mentira que aquilo representava. Em consequência disso, a ansiedade estava a piorar e quase desejava que assim como na última vez, surgisse algum tipo de imprevisto que impedisse o concerto da banda em Rose.

Dentro dele imperava um pressentimento. Esse sussurrava-lhe algo que não queria que acontecesse, mas era bastante provável. Não por vontade dele, mas porque Christa, Reiner e Hanji que também os acompanharia, iriam querer ver Eren e isso colocava-o numa situação que não queria experienciar. Detestava a ideia de vê-lo novamente. Temia pelo tormento que isso lhe causaria mais vez e não queria mexer no passado.

Contudo, não podia fugir das suas obrigações visto que além do concerto, contavam com ele e o seu grupo para libertar mais Ómegas oprimidos e recolher informações acerca de Rose e Sina. Precisavam saber se quase dois anos depois, continuavam a investir nas seringas com químicos que alteravam comportamentos e instintos nas três espécies. Precisavam de saber se os estudos quanto à mudança forçada da espécie também prosseguiam e se existiam mais vítimas. Havia muitas perguntas sem resposta e prisioneiros, Ómegas silenciados a sofrer… havia quem dependesse deles para escapar e Levi sabia que não podia deixar os seus problemas e fantasmas interferirem na sua missão.

Respirou fundo e assim que acendeu a luz da cozinha, depressa agarrou o punhal que levava sempre com ele. Bastaram poucos segundos para que essa reação mecânica de defesa fosse posta de parte ao encontrar o Ómega de cabelos escuros, sardas no rosto de pé perto da janela da cozinha.

\- Marco? O que estás aqui a fazer?

\- Aproveitei que o Gabriel está a preparar as coisas para amanhã para sair.

\- É de madrugada. – Apontou. – E ele também vai? Sei que o meu tio e talvez o meu pai também acompanhe.

\- Sim, ele vai convosco. – Confirmou. – Não interpretes mal. Enviei-lhe uma mensagem a dizer que ia visitar-te e passar a noite aqui. Não quero que se preocupe muito com a minha ausência. Se bem que acredito que esteja ocupado durante a noite toda.

\- Ok… - Disse desconfiado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Queria ver como estavas, já que da última vez em que deviam ir para Rose ficaste bastante agitado, mesmo que poucos tenham percebido. – Começou por dizer. – Mas vejo que o Farlan já esteve a tranquilizar-te… ou não, porque aquilo não me pareceu uma despedida muito feliz da tua parte, apesar de teres deixado que se aproximasse de ti.

\- Estavas a espiar pela janela. – Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação e viu que o outro Ómega não se apressava a negar, pelo contrário.

\- Decidiste dizer-lhe que sim? Porquê? – Perguntou. – Achas que fingir que tens um namorado, vai ajudar a que te acalmes quando estiveres em Rose? Ou é pela tua filha? Pela insistência de…

\- _Puta_ que pariu, Marco! O que queres que faça? Reclamas porque estou a ignorar o Farlan! Reclamas porque ignoro a minha filha! Decido resolver os dois problemas e acabo contigo a olhar para mim como se fosse alguma espécie de criminoso?!

\- Estás a brincar com os sentimentos dele, Levi! – Acusou.

\- Ele sabe que não gosto dele, Marco. – Falou prestes a perder a pouca paciência que lhe restava. - Deixei bem claro que ficaria melhor com outra pessoa qualquer e que estou a fazer isto pela minha filha.

\- E achas que isso é certo? – Indagou incrédulo.

Os olhos desiguais olharam fixamente para o Ómega de sardas no rosto e com um certo tom venenoso, respondeu:

\- Melhor do que mentir na cara dele acerca dos meus sentimentos, manter a Marca debaixo do nariz dele e acabar na casa dos outros a dar lições de moral.

A expressão magoada fez com que Levi se arrependesse de imediato do que tinha acabado de dizer. Sempre que deixava a raiva levar a melhor, o seu temperamento tendia a magoar os outros ao seu redor e mais uma vez, podia testemunhar isso. Marco não merecia aquele comentário e o ele sabia-o perfeitamente. Aquele Ómega manteve-se ao lado dele, quando devia odiá-lo, quando sofria com as escolhas dele e apoiava-o sempre que necessário.

Viu-o abaixar o rosto e deu vários passos até estar na frente dele.

\- Desculpa… eu não queria ter dito isto. Sabes que nem sempre penso antes de falar e tens razão, estou mais nervoso do que quero admitir com a viagem para Rose, com a possibilidade de vê-lo. – Disse e sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver uma lágrima no rosto do outro. – Perdoa-me, Marco.

\- O que disseste não é ment…

\- Shhh. – Colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios do outro. – Não discordo da decisão que fizeste. Sabes perfeitamente que sempre podes contar com o meu apoio. O Gabriel cuida bem de ti e pode ser que ainda não estejas preparado, mas tenho a certeza que algum dia, tudo se acertará. Eu sou um idiota que está com medo… que continua sem saber o que fazer e que provavelmente, ainda continuo tomar decisões erradas. Desculpa, desculpa-me pelas coisas que te disse.

Marco abraçou-o com força e o outro Ómega retribuiu, deixando as feromonas envolver os dois. Queria que acima de tudo, o jovem com sardas no rosto se tranquilizasse. Até porque imaginava que a visita a Rose também o afetasse, apesar de não ir viajar com eles.

* * *

***_Marco_***

A certa altura tive que pedir para que parasse de desculpar-se. Podia dizer que já estava habituado àquelas pequenas explosões temperamentais. Essas que diminuíram depois do tempo em Trost, mas que reavivaram com a proximidade à ida para Rose. Mesmo antes que ele confessasse, eu sabia qual era a razão. Os sentimentos pelo Eren e a grande possibilidade de reencontrá-lo ainda causavam grande impacto na tranquilidade que ultimamente o caracterizava. Tudo isso se quebrava, apenas com a possibilidade de encontrar o Alfa que o fazia admitir que tinha medo. Mais uma prova dos sentimentos que ele queria acreditar que já não existiam.

Expliquei-lhe que mesmo a mágoa, ressentimento ou dor não iriam desaparecer de um momento para o outro. Aliás se prestasse atenção às canções, as poucas que ele compôs, essas diziam bem mais acerca dos seus sentimentos. Normalmente, as músicas eram compostas por Christa ou Isabel, mas alguns solos tiveram a autoria completa do Levi. Nessas músicas, se os fãs deixavam escapar suspiros apaixonados pela voz e pelos sentimentos, amigos que conheciam pelo menos uma parte do passado dele desconfiavam da razão por detrás daquelas letras.

Por muito magoado que estivesse, por muito que desejasse odiar o Eren… existia o oposto.

Podia compreendê-lo e por isso, não estranhei quando me perguntou se queria que desse algum recado a alguém ou tentasse descobrir alguma coisa sobre a Marca daquele que ainda tinha em mim, apesar de outras coisas terem mudado. Ainda não tinha encontrado a coragem para livrar-me da Marca do Jean, mas isso não significava que quisesse reatar a ligação e por isso, agradeci a preocupação mas disse-lhe que o meu foco nas coisas agora era outro. Tinha e passaria a ter outras responsabilidades. Devia seguir em frente. Encontrar forças para seguir em frente.

Devia isso aos meus amigos, em especial ao apoio do Levi e principalmente ao Gabriel. Esse Alfa que me ajudou tanto e proporcionou o apoio, compreensão e uma presença quando queria desmoronar. No fundo, acho que nos apoiámos mutuamente e isso levou a que nos tornássemos progressivamente mais próximos. Considerei que fosse a proteção normal de um Alfa, diante de um Ómega que estava ferido por dentro e considerei que fosse o meu comportamento normal em proporcionar carinho a um Alfa que tinha perdido tanto sem merecer.

Estávamos em cacos e talvez tenha sido isso a juntar-nos. Isso e um empurrão dos instintos.

De uma vida calma, bastante pacata e assente sobretudo em tarefas domésticas passei a uma vida em que a Herdade ocupava grande parte do meu tempo e procurei mesmo assim, não ausentar-me e estar sempre presente caso os meus amigos precisassem de mim. O foco da minha atenção esteve em Levi, desde da gravidez, ao nascimento da pequena e vê-la crescer deixaram-me quase fora da minha própria realidade. Admiti algumas vezes diante de Levi, que de certa forma invejava a gravidez e a sensação de ter um filho nos braços. Desculpei-me devido à situação sensível em que se encontrava e ele dizia não compreender totalmente, mas que não estava magoado com as minhas palavras. Desejou somente que tivesse mais sorte do que ele.

Por distração ou causalidades do destino, falhei a ingestão controlada dos meus supressores e acabei por trancar-me num quarto da Herdade, quando tinha combinado sair com Gabriel. Esse que sempre me retirava da corrida entre uma tarefa e a próxima. Ele queria que relaxasse, aproveitasse melhor a vida em Maria e pudesse rir e conversar descontraidamente sobre outros temas que me fizessem esquecer um pouco tudo o resto. Ambos procurávamos o mesmo, mas naquela noite podia tê-lo afastado. O normal seria chamar pelo Alfa da Marca que eu ainda ostentava, mas em agonia, consegui chamar e entregar-me a outro que não aquela a quem um dia jurei lealdade.

Lembro-me do quanto Gabriel tentou racionalizar e até resistir aos próprios instintos com receio de que eu não estivesse consciente do que estava a pedir, mas eu pedi-lhe, implorei para fazer-me esquecer e criar em mim a vontade de seguir em frente.

Não posso dizer que me arrependo e isso mudou a minha vida. Ele não aceitou que continuasse na Herdade e encontrou uma casa, onde acomodar-me. Aquele Alfa pediu que derrubassem a antiga casa onde viveu com a sua família, pois não seria capaz de residir novamente no mesmo lugar. Portanto, durante o tempo em que demorámos a iniciar aquele relacionamento, ele vivia na base militar e apenas se mudou por mim, para que eu tivesse o conforto que merecia.

Ele era tão bom comigo e eu às vezes, sentia que não merecia um Alfa tão bom.

\- Estás mais calmo? – Indaguei, sentado ao lado do Levi no sofá.

\- Sim. – Murmurou.

\- Ouve. – Coloquei uma mão nos cabelos negros dele. – É normal que te sintas assim. Ficar ansioso é completamente normal, mas independentemente disso quero que te lembres que estarás rodeado de amigos e isso é o mais importante.

\- Não gosto que me afete desta forma, que me faça sentir…

Coloquei a minha mão sobre a dele.

\- Eu compreendo, mas também sei que és forte. Portanto, vais recarregar baterias e vais chegar a Rose de cabeça erguida. – Sorri e abracei-o mais uma vez.

Sei que o Levi não gostava de sentir-se daquela forma, mas era normal. Ele não podia ser forte o tempo todo e nesses momentos, agradecia por deixar-se tão vulnerável perto de mim. Gostava de poder abraçá-lo, dar-lhe força e trazer o conforto que ele oferecia aos outros, mesmo que por dentro estivesse despedaçado.

Acho que muitos não imaginavam ou não pensavam que aquele que mantinha Maria segura, debaixo de uma aura protetora e acarinhada, sofria tanto em silêncio. Mas jurei a mim mesmo que não deixaria isso acontecer, que estaria presente sempre que ele precisasse. Daria o carinho que também ele necessitava e quando o ouvi agradecer pelas palavras e companhia soube que por mais pequena que fosse, eu tinha feito alguma diferença.

E escondi dentro de mim, os pressentimentos… esses que me faziam ter vontade de obrigá-lo a permanecer em Maria. Não porque tivesse desistido de Eren e da história que podia ter acontecido entre eles, mas havia qualquer coisa que me dizia que não seria fácil. Havia qualquer coisa que me dizia que a ida a Rose seria mais perigosa do que muitos antecipavam e se pudesse, também impediria o Gabriel.

Sei que esconder-nos do perigo não resolve absolutamente nada, mas depois de quase dois anos de vida pacata em Maria, tinha vontade de negar todo o resto. De manter-nos ali, longe de todos os problemas.

Contudo, isso era só um egoísmo momentâneo da minha parte. Nem eu, nem ninguém poderia ignorar que o Eren continuava longe, assim como o Jean… e nem todos aqueles que ainda esperavam por uma oportunidade de escapar. Não podia, não podíamos negar-lhes isso.

A ida até Rose seria sem dúvida um virar num novo capítulo e só esperava que os meus receios não tivessem qualquer fundamento.

* * *

As línguas entrelaçaram-se mais uma vez numa dança que ambos conheciam de dominância. As feromonas repletas de desejo serpenteavam lado a lado com a malícia de cada toque. As roupas espalhadas no chão do quarto ilustravam a urgência com que tudo começou, assim que entraram naquela divisão cujas cortinas cobriam as janelas. O ar sufocava e os corpos moviam-se, procurando encaixar um no outro.

Um deles expôs o pescoço, sentindo a barba do outro no seu pescoço antes de colocar as mãos na cintura dele para que se posicionasse melhor sobre ele. A pele arrepiava-se e por vezes, questionava-se se seria somente pelo toque dele ou se a mão biónica que lhe tinham colocado, era sempre tão fria. O outro sempre negava, dizia gostar e para dizer a verdade, também gostava de ver aquele arrepio naquela pele, que não conseguia deixar de marcar.

\- _Ngh… _

\- Vamos, não fiques parado. – Sussurrou contra os lábios do outro loiro sentado no seu colo. – Mostra-me o quanto gostas disto. Vá… bem forte e fundo.

O Alfa de olhos azuis ouviu o outro gemer e enquanto regulava a respiração, retirou as mãos dos ombros dele. Esticando os braços, apoiou-as nos joelhos e encarou o outro de frente, antes de começar a deixar que o membro entrasse e saísse dentro dele com os movimentos que aquela posição lhe proporcionava.

\- Podes fazer melhor, Mike. – Incentivou e batendo sem querer no frasco de lubrificante sobre os lençóis, que caiu da cama. – Mais…se queres fazer-me esquecer, então faz melhor.

O outro Alfa rosnou um pouco antes de aumentar o ritmo a que movia os quadris sobre o outro. Os gemidos e o som dos corpos a chocar um contra o outro ecoaram pelo quarto. As feromonas misturavam-se e mais uma vez, os dois lutavam contra os instintos para não deixar qualquer marca visível. Embora, os instintos cada vez mais distorcidos pedissem para morder, marcar possessão e consequentemente, consumar a ligação proibida.

A certa altura, Irvin agarrou o braço do outro aproximando-o novamente para mais um beijo, desta vez mais descoordenado devido aos tremores e desespero que ainda percorriam os dois.

Mike deliciava-se mais uma vez com o gosto do outro na boca, quando teve os cabelos agarrados e uma ordem para mudar de posição. Com a brusquidão normal entre eles, esse Alfa acabou com o rosto contra uma almofada.

\- Nunca pensei que me desse tanto _tesão_ ver-te assim… - Murmurou antes de entrar nele sem qualquer aviso e viu o outro arquear as costas e prender a respiração. Sem tempo para acomodar aquela invasão súbita, sentiu como uma investida atrás da outra roubava a força dos braços.

A mente nublada pelas feromonas repletas de desejo e pela força com que era empurrado contra a almofada, apenas conseguia repetir palavras incoerentes com o nome do outro Alfa pelo meio.

\- Ah! Ir…Irvin… ah!

\- Só mais um pouco, Mike!

Dava-lhe um gosto especial ver como o outro se contorcia, agarrava os lençóis entre os dedos e mal continha os gemidos. O orgasmo tão perto e ainda assim, obediente ao ponto de não ceder antes dele. Feromonas de submissão alcançaram o seu nariz momentos antes de ambos atingirem o clímax tão desejado.

Os dois caíram exaustos sobre os lençóis e Mike recuperava o fôlego, olhando de soslaio para o companheiro. Esperava que estivesse esgotado o suficiente para não tocar no assunto que os fez discutir, antes de tudo acabar naquele momento na cama. Talvez até fosse melhor controlarem-se, pois começaram a notar alguns comentários ainda que tudo acabasse sempre por dissipar.

Não existiam provas, mas ainda assim todo o cuidado era pouco.

Contudo, não era essa a razão da discussão. A razão estava no hospital e Mike esperava que desaparecesse de uma só vez. Aliás, ele teve dificuldades em disfarçar a satisfação ao escutar que Armin estava no hospital às portas da morte. Se aquele empecilho morresse, na sua opinião, seria menos um problema. Esperou uma maior indiferença pela parte de Irvin, mas o Alfa a meio da expedição ficou bastante agitado e isso era a prova de que a Marca entre ele e o Ómega continuava a funcionar perfeitamente, ao ponto de permitir ao Alfa deduzir que algo teria acontecido. A expedição não ficou comprometida, mas Mike teve que assumir grande parte das decisões, dado que o Comandante não estava tão concentrado.

Honestamente, o Vice-Comandante desejou que o Ómega morresse antes que pudessem regressar, mas ele continuava a agarrar-se à vida patética que lhe restava. Era óbvio que mesmo que fosse um Ómega pertencente à elite, não podia ter tratamentos de saúde por um tempo indefinido. Principalmente, se fosse tida em conta as possibilidades de recuperação.

Imaginando um cenário que Armin sobrevivesse à gravidade do estado de saúde, ele já tinha perdido o direito à vida a partir do momento em que deixava de ser útil e passava a ser um encargo, um fardo. O que significava que já se tinha transformado em algo descartável.

No entanto, Irvin insistia em proporcionar-lhe tratamento. Queria que o Ómega recuperasse a consciência para tentar saber quem era o responsável pelo que lhe tinha acontecido e também pelo incêndio que destruiu a casa dele. O que fazia com que tivesse a viver temporariamente com o Vice-Comandante, ainda que o General já tivesse a tratar de outra possibilidade visto que também não parecia concordar com tanta proximidade entre os dois. Não o dizia diretamente, o que levava os dois a deduzir que teriam que distanciar-se um pouco para não alimentar rumores estranhos.

Porém, nada disso irritava tanto Mike como a preocupação de Irvin pelo estado de saúde de um Ómega, que mais valia considerar como morto. Sim, ele também queria saber quem era o responsável por detrás do incêndio e quem sabe, insultar o idiota por não ter sido capaz de livrar-se do Ómega e assim, terminar com todos os problemas de uma vez.

Mike não confiava naquele Ómega. Tentou sempre vigiá-lo e procurar qualquer comportamento estranho, mas além do ódio mútuo que Armin não conseguiu disfarçar assim tão bem, não encontrou nada de especial. O que por um lado devia tranquilizá-lo, mas por outro lado, deixou-o um pouco desconfiado. É certo que as circunstâncias do ataque eram estranhas, dado que a avaliar pelo estado do Ómega, tudo levava a crer que tentaram obter informações através dele e como ele não falou, o resultado era aquele: ter sido torturado até ficar às portas da morte.

Se chegou àquele extremo seria seguro pensar que não tinha aberto a boca para dizer alguma coisa que não devia? Era o mais lógico. Ter morrido por lealdade ao Alfa.

Mike desejava que tivesse morrido e não estivesse a arrastar a preocupação do outro Alfa.

"_Talvez aproveite a chegada da tal banda de Maria e todos os preparativos para voltar ao hospital e acabar com isto de uma vez por todas_", pensava e ouviu que Irvin já tinha adormecido, "_Vou eliminar a tua preocupação e assim, voltarás a dar-me toda a tua atenção. Não quero que penses em mais ninguém. És meu. Esperei muito para te ter para agora ter que perder o meu tempo a ouvir-te falar dele_", acariciou os cabelos do Comandante, "_Sou tudo aquilo que precisas_".

* * *

Eren proibiu-a de abrir a porta, quando não estivesse em casa. A única exceção seria Jean, mas pela hora avançada da noite, a Ómega de cabelos repletos de dezenas e dezenas de pequenas tranças teve momentos de hesitação. O seu Alfa não estava em casa e pela hora da visita, questionou-se se a visita teria outro propósito como avisar, que algo de errado tinha acontecido.

Assim que abriu a porta com o roupão branco com desenhos de pequenas estrelas nas mangas, o Alfa entrou praticamente sem pedir licença, assustando um pouco a rapariga que fechou a porta com calma. Em seguida, foi ao encontro dele na sala e mais uma vez, viu-o julgá-la pelas roupas quase infantis que utilizava.

"_O que esperava? Saí da cama a meio da madrugada! Não procurei nada mais aceitável_", pensava irritada, enquanto se aconchegava no roupão, que fazia conjunto chinelos também com desenhos de estrelas.

\- Boa noite, Capitão Kirschtein. – Cumprimentou ainda um pouco confusa.

\- Temos que falar, Nicole. Esquece as formalidades.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Eren? – Questionou ansiosa.

Parte dela dizia que essa não seria a razão, mas por outro lado queria eliminar por completo qualquer suspeita acerca do Alfa com quem vivia.

\- Ainda não. – Respondeu num tom irónico. – Mas vai acontecer e preciso que tu colabores comigo.

\- Faço o que puder para ajudar o Eren. – Afirmou com convicção e sentiu um certo orgulho em si mesma, já que aquele Alfa estava a contar com a ajuda dela.

\- Tu e ele não podem ir ao concerto dos _No Name_.

Silêncio.

A rapariga de pele escura ainda ponderou que tivesse escutado mal. Olhou mais uma vez para o Alfa, quebrando com ele a regra imposta de que nunca deveria erguer o olhar diante de uma classe superior, exceto quando lhe fosse dada permissão. Só que assim como Eren não exigia isso dela, também Jean não dava importância a essas regras. Aliás, naquele momento, o contacto visual era essencial para que Nicole tivesse a certeza que tinha escutado bem.

Eram quase quatro da manhã e aquele Alfa veio até ali preocupado com um concerto?

Ela costumava sentir um certo receio de rir na frente daquele Alfa, mesmo quando Eren o fazia abertamente após algum comentário e incentiva-a a não ter medo. A Ómega ainda assim evitava por não querer faltar ao respeito, só que naquele momento mais do que rir, queria perguntar quantos copos de vinho bebeu antes de aparecer ali na casa de Eren para dizer aquele absurdo.

As feromonas do Alfa espalhavam alguma agressividade, mas mais do que isso havia agitação, ansiedade e tensão. Todos esses sintomas poderiam ser explicados facilmente pelo álcool, como testemunhou em outras ocasiões, mas aparentemente ele estava sóbrio.

Instintivamente, sabia que mesmo que aquela situação fosse absurda, não devia deixar transparecer isso a menos que quisesse irritar e agitar ainda mais o Alfa.

\- Será que me podes explicar melhor do que estás a falar? – Pediu educadamente.

A forma como olhou para a Ómega até fez com que ela se sentisse insultada, mesmo na ausência de palavras. Ela quase arqueou uma sobrancelha. Era suposto ela saber por que razão ele estava às quatro da manhã na casa do Eren a falar do concerto de uma banda? O senso comum dizia-lhe que não, mas aguardou pelas palavras do Alfa. Este pegou no telemóvel e aproximou-se dela, quase esfregando o aparelho na cara dela.

\- Quem é este?

\- Um dos vocalistas da banda? – Distanciou-se do aparelho para poder ver melhor o ecrã, já que ao contrário do que Jean pensava não precisava enfiar-lhe aquilo na cara. – É o Rivaille. Também és fã?

\- Não, _caralho_! – Disse irritado. – Mas como aquele idiota não parava de ouvir as músicas e tanta gente fala do mesmo, resolvi ver o que era e encontrei isto!

\- O Rivaille? – Indagou confusa.

\- É um Ómega, certo?

\- Não faço ideia. É evidente que há Alfas na banda, mas tendo em conta a estatura, suspeita-se que seja um Beta ou Ómega, mas não é fácil saber coisas sobre os elementos da banda. A equipa que os acompanha controla fotos, entrevistas e informações muito bem. – Sorriu um pouco e logo voltou a ficar confusa. – Mas continuo sem perceber o que tem a banda a ver com o Eren ou com o facto de irmos ao concerto depois de amanhã.

\- A sério? Como _merda_ não sabes do que…?

"_Claro que não. Ela realmente não sabe e o Eren obviamente também não tocou no assunto_", conclui ao entender a razão por detrás do olhar que o estava a julgar como um lunático.

\- Jean?

\- Assim como eu, o Eren também tem uma história mal resolvida. – Falou, optando por descartar detalhes e ficar-se pelo essencial. – O Ómega que o deixou por uma estranha coincidência faz-me lembrar esse vocalista.

\- Tens a certeza? – Perguntou curiosa.

\- Ou é muita coincidência ou é mesmo ele! Acredito que mesmo aquela cabeça oca tenha procurado fotografias da banda e deve ter visto as semelhanças.

\- Ele gosta das músicas, Jean. – Começou por dizer. – Mas então, voltemos ao tema. Partindo do princípio que este é o mesmo Ómega…

\- Com um nome diferente. – Interrompeu o Alfa. – Tens mesmo a certeza que o nome é Rivaille?

\- Certeza absoluta, sou super fã da banda. – Confirmou. – Queres impedir que os dois se reencontrem, é isso? Ele e… será que o nome que querias confirmar era Levi?

Os olhos surpresos do Alfa repousaram sobre a Ómega.

\- O Eren falou-te dele?

\- Não. – Negou. – Só que já o ouvi dizer esse nome à noite, enquanto dorme. Sabes como ele adormece com os fones nos ouvidos e usualmente, sou eu que vou retirá-los e confirmar que está tudo bem com ele.

\- Sim, tratas dele como se fosse uma criança. Aliás, nem sei quem dos dois é pior. – Comentou o outro.

\- Quando perguntei quem era o Levi, apenas me pediu para nunca mais repetir esse nome à frente dele e tomei isso como um sinal para não tocar mais no assunto. – Explicou. – Mas imaginei que fosse alguém especial para deixá-lo com aquele ar tão triste. Se for verdade e não estiveres só a fazer confusão, talvez fosse bom que os dois se reencontrassem.

\- O Ómega trocou-o por outro Alfa e apunhalou-o, antes de fugir para Maria. – Cortou Jean rispidamente. – Não acho que tenham muito mais para conversar.

\- É por isso que o queres impedir de ir ao concerto? Para impedir um reencontro que pode nunca acontecer porque pode nem ser a mesma pessoa? – Perguntou calmamente.

\- Posso saber porque não te irritas com isto?! – Falou mais exaltado, fazendo a Ómega estremecer um pouco. – É o teu Alfa! Ou melhor seria, se partilhassem a mesma cama em vez de estarem a brincar com a ideia de ser quase família! Estás à espera do quê para deixar que te marque e…

\- Se ele alguma vez quiser, eu…

\- Nem parece que gostas dele! – Acusou o Alfa e perante isso, os olhos amendoados da Ómega fixaram-se neles com convicção.

\- Devo-lhe a minha vida e tudo o que tenho. Não admito que questiones os meus sentimentos.

\- Não admites? – Ironizou. – Querida, tu devias estar na cama com ele e não a brincar às casinhas. Se tivesses a cumprir o teu dever de Ómega, provavelmente nem estaríamos a ter esta conversa!

A Ómega sentiu o rosto quente e com a voz trémula respondeu:

\- Como disse, devo-lhe a minha vida e tudo o que tenho, mas ele nunca demonstrou esse tipo de interesse por mim. Eu gosto dele, mas… bom, se alguma vez quisesse não iria contrariá-lo.

\- E que tal esforçares-te?

\- Essa história mal resolvida entre ele e o Levi não vai desaparecer, só por forçar alguma situação. – Retrucou com a voz trémula, mas decidiu olhar o Alfa nos olhos. – Ele ainda ama esse Ómega e eu não vou fazer nada para prejudicá-lo. Se existir uma ligação entre o Rivaille e esse Levi, será bom que se reencontrem e quem sabe, resolvam a situação entre eles. Não vou impedir, posso até ajudá-los. – Ouviu o Alfa rosnar, mas não se calou. – Se tudo não passar de uma coincidência, vou continuar ao lado dele.

\- Tens a noção de que se os dois se acertassem, tu serias a primeira a perder, certo?

\- O Eren não me abandonaria sem mais nem menos. – Declarou, sentindo-se cada vez mais trémula com as feromonas agressivas do Alfa, que se sentia desafiado. – Provavelmente, iria levar-me com ele.

\- É o teu sonho servir de vela entre os dois? – Provocou.

\- Sei perfeitamente que se ele me deixasse aqui, a minha vida nunca mais seria a mesma e por isso, apenas iria acompanhá-lo, mas depois teria a minha própria vida. – Baixou o rosto, incapaz de continuar ver como o Alfa se irritava.

\- Seria uma história tão bonita, não é? Só tu e as tuas ideias patéticas e infantis poderiam considerar isso como um cenário plausível. – Disse em tom de escárnio.

\- Sei que só estás assim agitado porque sabes que existe uma possibilidade dos teus amigos aparecerem para te explicar a razão por detrás dessa Marca cada vez mais apagada. – Falou a rapariga entre a irritação e o pânico que cresceu ao escutar os passos na sua direção.

A Marca naquele Alfa desvanecia com a passagem do tempo e à medida que aquilo se ia tornando cada vez mais evidente, a irritação e comportamentos mais agressivos iam aumentando. Nicole não conhecia a história de Jean, mas desconfiava que também o Ómega dele estivesse em Maria e quem sabe, estivesse a construir uma nova vida. Se as coisas continuassem assim, a Marca acabaria por ser quebrada mais cedo ou mais tarde.

No entanto, era consciente de que tocar naquele assunto teria um efeito nocivo e despertaria os instintos agressivos mais uma vez. Porém, não aguentou ouvir tantas acusações e exigências daquilo que aquele Alfa pensava ser o correto a fazer. Tudo isso, partindo do princípio que as suspeitas dele teriam algum fundamento.

\- O que foi que disseste, Ómega? – Perguntou num tom perigoso, mesmo à frente dela.

Instintivamente, tudo lhe dizia para negar e pedir desculpa ao Alfa. Deixar que as feromonas de submissão afagassem o ego dele e terminar as coisas por ali. Contudo, desde que começou a notar determinados comportamentos em Jean, como se quisesse impedir Eren de pensar no passado, passou a nutrir alguma raiva por ele. Até algum desrespeito pelo comportamento dele porque só podia concluir uma coisa:

\- Como sabes que corres o risco de ser infeliz o resto da vida porque estás a perder o teu Ómega, também não queres dar uma oportunidade ao teu amigo de ser feliz. É isso que eu penso! – Falou e rapidamente, levantou-se para sair da sala.

Com o coração a ecoar bem alto nos seus ouvidos, prendeu a respiração para não inalar aquelas feromonas que a rodeavam e com as pernas tremidas, tentou alcançar a entrada da casa. Tropeçou devido ao pânico e caiu no corredor. Assim que o fez, escutou os passos do Alfa que a seguiram e quando pensava em levantar-se, as feromonas do Alfa forçaram-na violentamente em submissão, fazendo com que o corpo batesse contra o chão. Não podia mover-se.

O corpo estava pesado, como se fosse esmagado contra o chão de madeira.

Queixou-se da dor que sentia por ter aquela submissão forçada sobre ela e continuou a não encontrar forças para tentar levantar-se.

\- Com quem pensas que estás a falar, Ómega? – Abaixou-se ao lado dela e quando ia colocar a mão sobre os cabelos dela, a porta abriu-se.

\- Posso saber o que estás a fazer?

As feromonas hostis e territoriais espalharam-se, empurrando com efetividade Jean para trás que se ergueu e deu alguns passos para trás, vendo o olhar fixo nele.

\- Ela…

\- É o meu primeiro e último aviso, Jean. Pouco importa se és meu amigo ou não, se lhe tocas, se a obrigas a submeter-se, se voltas a repetir uma coisa dessas… vais-te arrepender. – Rosnou e ordenou ao amigo que saísse e Jean optou por não desafiar o amigo na própria casa. Saiu em seguida, não sem antes receber um empurrão e logo ouviu a porta fechar-se com um estrondo atrás dele.

O moreno de olhos verdes teve que respirar fundo algumas vezes antes de dissipar as feromonas e ir ao encontro da rapariga que sentada no chão ainda se abraçava com tremores no corpo e sem levantar o rosto.

\- Estás bem, princesa? – Perguntou, depois de colocar um joelho no chão para ficar à altura dela e viu-a assentir. – Desculpa se também te assustei, mas não esperava encontrar-me com esta situação. O que aconteceu?

\- A culpa é minha. – Murmurou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

A Ómega ponderava se seria uma boa ideia contar toda a verdade ao moreno. Teria que falar acerca das suspeitas de Jean, acerca da identidade do vocalista. No cenário de tudo não passar de uma coincidência ou confusão causada pelo estado alterado do Alfa, podia correr o risco de tocar desnecessariamente num assunto que magoaria Eren ao trazer lembranças dolorosas.

Caso não fosse coincidência e existisse um fundo de verdade, também havia duas vias distintas. Uma delas, Eren seria apanhado de surpresa e a curiosidade podia provocar algum risco da parte dele para tentar ver Rivaille de perto ou desistir do concerto por não querer encontrá-lo (ela não acreditava muito nessa possibilidade); mas e se Eren de facto tivesse notado as semelhanças e quisesse ir ao concerto não só pela música, mas também para confirmar as suspeitas?

Será que devia correr o risco de tocar naquele assunto sensível? Afinal, ele próprio ordenou que ela não repetisse o nome do Ómega na frente dele e isso incluía tocar no assunto como um todo.

\- Não acredito nisso. – Disse Eren. – O que quer que tenhas dito ou feito não justifica o comportamento dele.

\- Acho que queria falar contigo e como não o esperava a esta hora, não o recebi como deveria. – Disse, procurando acalmar-se e inspirar aquelas feromonas tranquilas do Alfa para ajudar nesse processo. – Sem querer falei da Marca dele e sei que não devia falar de um assunto desses.

\- Hum. – Acariciou o rosto da Ómega e pegou na mão dela para que se levantasse do chão. – De facto, é um tema a evitar, mas ainda assim não permito que te trate desta forma. Vou falar com ele novamente e assegurar-me que isto não se repete.

\- Eren, estou bem. – Assegurou com um pequeno sorriso. – Também disse o que não devia e ele recebeu o teu aviso, acho que estamos quites. Por favor, não quero que se zanguem por minha causa.

\- Bom, então mudemos de assunto. Horas de voltar para a cama, certo? – Viu a Ómega assentir. – Vamos lá. Ainda não podemos desregular as nossas horas de sono antes da grande noite. – Brincou.

* * *

Já era noite quando chegaram a uma pensão próxima à fronteira de Rose e Maria. A banda recebeu ofertas para estadias em hotéis de luxo. Os mesmos que se localizavam na zona mais próxima de Sina ou no centro de Sina, mas eles preferiam ficar próximos à região de Maria. Caso fosse necessário regressar rapidamente ou pedir auxílio, não queriam estar totalmente inseridos na boca do lobo.

A viagem realizou-se com várias carruagens escoltadas por soldados de Maria. Entraram em Rose ao cair da noite e como era expectável, alguns fãs estavam na estrada para os receber com boas vindas e coros de algumas canções. Farlan e Reiner apareceram para deleite dos fãs, mas Eld preferiu manter-se longe dos olhares, assim como Levi que escolheu a carruagem onde estava Hanji, Petra e Isabel. As Betas e Ómega conversaram entre si o tempo todo e portanto, o jovem de olhos diferentes teve tempo de ausentar-se sem que o incomodassem. Ele que escolheu propositadamente uma carruagem diferente dos outros colegas da banda, principalmente Farlan.

Deixou que por exemplo, Oluo fosse com eles e vivesse um pouco dos momentos de uma fama com a qual dizia não se interessar, mas que no fundo todos sabiam que também queria ter integrado a banda. Embora, Christa tenha dito de um modo pouco ou nada subtil que ele não correspondia aos padrões de beleza em geral e acho que Petra partiu o que restava do ego dele naquele momento ao concordar. Ele deprimiu-se durante algum tempo e porque Levi estava irritado de o ver suspirar todos os dias nos treinos, chamou-o à parte para falarem durante o que se tornou um bom bocado e terminou com ainda mais admiração pelo Ómega. Oluo nem sempre disfarçava a devoção que tinha pelo rapaz de cabelos escuros, principalmente depois de saber que ele era um Elo Primitivo. Aquele Alfa que cresceu com aquelas lendas, olhava para o rapaz como se fosse a reencarnação de todas as histórias e sonhos que teve em criança e ainda que Eld e Gunther pudessem ter momentos semelhantes, esses dois disfarçavam melhor.

Contudo, o Alfa que mordia a língua continuamente encontrou ainda mais admiração quando Levi na sua inocência questionou-o por que razão não estava com Petra se gostava tanto dela. Acrescentou que sempre os via como um casal por estarem quase sempre juntos.

O que seria um comentário completamente normal, se fosse mesmo verdade, mas ouvir da boca do Ómega (alguém que já admirava) incentivar a relação dos dois e interpretar aquilo como um sinal sagrado de que mesmo os antigos já predestinavam o amor dele com a Petra… enfim, aumentou ainda mais a admiração do Alfa e consequentemente, acabou por tentar imitar a forma de falar ou de vestir do Ómega. Os colegas às vezes consideravam assustador e Petra descrevia como ridículo.

Com a paragem das carruagens, Levi deixou de perder-se nas lembranças da vida em Maria que muitas vezes se cruzavam com o que tinha acontecido em Rose. O Ómega ajustou as faixas que levava sobre os olhos mais uma vez, antes de sair da carruagem e erguer a mão discretamente a um grupo de fãs. Ele odiava todos aqueles gritos histéricos e mesmo que brindasse as fãs com indiferença, tinha a certeza que elas continuariam a gritar.

Só que mesmo que quisessem ser discretos na chegada, tal não era possível. Ao escolher as carruagens decoradas num estilo entre o moderno e gótico não podiam passar despercebidos.

Em Maria existiam poucos veículos a motor e com as receitas das vendas de bilhetes e outros materiais associados à banda, até poderiam ter encomendado um veículo ou mais do que um de Rose, onde as fábricas residiam. Porém, embora pudesse ter deslocações mais lentas, todos concordaram que preferiam os transportes mais simples e deixaram que Christa, Isabel, Petra e também Hanji se dedicassem a personalizar o transporte.

\- Mal posso esperar para comer qualquer coisa! – Dizia Isabel, vendo como todos se acomodavam na entrada da pousada, enquanto Christa e Hanji falavam com a rececionista e também com o responsável do local acerca do número de quartos e comodidades, apenas para garantir que tudo correspondia ao solicitado.

\- É um sítio bastante simples, mas acolhedor. – Comentava Petra junto de Oluo e Gunther, que também apesar de não integrar a banda, acompanhava o grupo como medida de segurança.

\- Sim, parece bastante agradável. – Concordou Gunther.

\- Embora pudessem ter escolhido algo mais luxuoso. – Acrescentou Oluo.

\- Não estamos a fazer turismo. – Relembrou Petra.

Entretanto, Farlan ia tentar aproximar-se de Levi que se afastou do pai e do tio trajados com as respetivas roupas militares. O Ómega aproximou-se da receção depois de Christa e Hanji já terem as chaves nas mãos e estarem a distribuir não só pelos elementos da banda, mas também pelos soldados que os acompanhavam.

\- Rivaille sou uma grande fã tua! – Disse a rececionista, uma Beta de olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos lisos e curtos à altura do queixo. – Desculpa a falta de profissionalismo, mas é a primeira vez que tenho a oportunidade de te ver de tão perto.

\- Sei que pediram quartos partilhados, mas mudei de ideias. Prefiro um quarto só para mim. Suponho que ainda exista algum disponível.

\- Claro! – Respondeu entusiasmada. – E…

\- Sim, posso deixar um autógrafo onde quiseres. – Concluiu para alegria da Beta, que depressa retirou uma t-shirt com a imagem da banda do interior de uma pequena saca. – O teu nome?

\- Fabiana! – Respondeu com um sorriso rasgado. – Tens uma voz linda, Rivaille!

\- Obrigado. – Murmurou, escrevendo na t-shirt com uma caneta dada também pela jovem atrás do balcão que se sentia nas nuvens e colocou a chave de outro quarto na frente do rapaz. – Se quiseres posso chamar os meus colegas para também assinarem.

\- A sério? Não te importas?

O rapaz virou-se na direção dos colegas que o viram fazer sinal para se aproximarem e assim, enquanto todos assinavam, teve a oportunidade de pegar na mala e dirigir-se ao quarto que tinha pedido. Porém, quando já estava mesmo diante da porta ouviu a voz do Alfa a quem estava a tentar ignorar.

\- Rivaille?

Colocou a chave na porta, mas não a abriu para virar-se para o Alfa que se aproximava e como não sabia quem poderia ou não estar por perto, optava por usar o nome artístico e não o real.

\- Sim?

\- Ah, está tudo bem? Estás… um pouco distante desde que começámos a viagem. – Falou um pouco sem jeito e era visível o receio de dizer alguma coisa errada.

\- Não se passa nada. – Falou. – Estou só cansado da viagem.

\- Tens a certeza que não fiz ou disse alguma coisa? – Indagou.

As palavras de Marco voltaram à memória do Ómega. Será que ele realmente tinha o direito de fazer aquele Alfa fazer-se sentir daquela forma? Mesmo que tivesse sido sincero e esclarecido que não o amava e que estava com ele pela filha e nada mais. Mas o que ganharia, dizendo que a conversa de dar-lhe uma oportunidade talvez fosse um erro? Como podia dizer-lhe isso, depois de tão pouco tempo? Mesmo que Marco não concordasse, se calhar, podia esforçar-se um pouco mais para ver se podia ou não resultar. Pela filha. Pelo carinho que ela merecia e ele nem sempre conseguia dar e também para… o distrair e não pensar na pouca distância que o devia separar de um certo Alfa, que temia ver a qualquer momento agora que estava em Rose.

\- Entra. – Murmurou, abrindo a porta do quarto diante do olhar confuso do Alfa que teve a sua mão agarrada para entrar.

\- Pensei que fosses ficar pelo menos com a Petra por perto. – Disse Farlan, vendo o Ómega fechar a porta e pousar a mala num canto antes de aproximar-se dele.

\- Gosto do meu espaço e vocês sabem disso…e a única razão para não fazer isto no corredor, é porque não seria bom partir o coração de tantas fãs, não achas? – Indagou diante do ar ainda confuso do Alfa que teve uma das mãos do rapaz a agarrar a gola do casaco para puxá-lo e encostar os lábios aos dele.

O contacto entre os dois durou poucos segundos, mas assim que se preparava para distanciar, o loiro colocou a mão na sua cintura. Podia sentir as feromonas dele, a forma como o tinha afetado com algo que não pretendia que passasse muito dali. Afinal, queria apenas silenciar as perguntas do outro.

\- Só mais um beijo. – Pediu.

Levi fechou os olhos e inspirou as feromonas do Alfa para que algo o ajudasse a entrar naquele momento e não terminasse a empurrá-lo para fora do quarto. Farlan viu isso como um sinal encostar os lábios novamente e notava como o Ómega suprimia totalmente as próprias feromonas. Parte dele desconfiava que fosse para esconder o desconforto, mas residia alguma esperança em que o outro talvez não quisesse demonstrar que estava a gostar do momento.

Quanto ao jovem com heterocromia queria envolver-se naquele momento, mas não podia. Não conseguia. Não era a mesma coisa. O corpo não queimava, não desejava aquele Alfa. Em vez de distrair a sua mente, somente o fazia recordar as mãos de um certo moreno no corpo dele e a forma ardente como o beijava e deixava sem fôlego.

Ao sentir a língua do Alfa, instintivamente queria empurrá-lo, mas silenciou esses instintos. Talvez se o provasse, a reação poderia ser diferente e por isso, entreabriu os lábios, ouvindo o Alfa gemer contra a boca dele. Com certeza não esperava que cedesse, mas esse contacto fez com que Levi agarrasse os braços de Farlan, experimentando mover a língua contra a dele.

Não, não era a mesma sensação. Não a de antes, mas permitir-se um beijo daqueles despertou outros instintos. O que lhe diziam para submeter-se às sensações que lhe provocava. Os movimentos cuidadosos da língua fizeram-no suspirar e arrepiou-se com o carinho e cuidado que aquele Alfa lhe dedicava. Não era intenso, mas era doce. Mesmo as feromonas tratavam-no com suavidade e só quando Farlan o fez recuar, até sentir a porta atrás dele decidiu colocar uma mão no peito dele. O Alfa entendeu de imediato o gesto e parou aquele beijo que tinha começado a provocar-lhe a tão desejada distração.

\- Desculpa. – Murmurou, retirando também as mãos da cintura do Ómega e recuou alguns passos ao mesmo tempo, que tentava dissipar as feromonas que espalhavam desejo e não escondiam o quanto estava atraído pelo Ómega. – Não queria deixar-te desconfortável.

\- Fui eu que provoquei. – Respondeu o Ómega, desviando o olhar. – Mas é melhor saíres agora. Não é uma boa ideia continuar a testar o teu autocontrolo.

\- Sim… é melhor. – Concordou. – Até depois, Levi.

"_Talvez seja capaz de fazer-me parar de pensar nele…_", pensava sozinho no quarto e encostado à porta, colocou uma mão no rosto, "_Quanto mais próximo estiver do Farlan, menos terei tempo para pensar nele… mesmo que esteja no concerto, mesmo que o queiram ver enquanto estivermos em Rose_".

* * *

O recinto estava cheio, lotação esgotada numa noite estrelada onde os fãs levavam os mais diversos adereços da banda. Fossem as t-shirts, as faixas brancas, as luvas pretas sem dedos com pequenas correntes que era a imagem de marca de um dos vocalistas da banda. Apesar das cores usualmente escuras dos elementos da banda, os produtos comercializados naquela noite vendiam também chapéus, pulseiras e estrelas florescentes que os fãs utilizavam, pintando o cenário das mais diversas cores. Os olhos focavam-se no palco, onde uma voz anunciava o início de uma noite inesquecível e os fãs gritavam o nome da banda.

Ouviram-se as primeiras noites num órgão, sobre o qual incidia uma luz amarelada sobre o pianista de serviço conhecido como Ethan (Eld), cujos cabelos loiros eram a única coisa mais visível, pois os olhos escondiam-se debaixo das faixas brancas. As notas algo infantis e divertidas pararam poucos segundos e uma luz um pouco azulada incidiu sobre o elemento com mais fãs, Rivaille na frente com uma guitarra surgia ao lado de Íris, alguém que colaborava somente em algumas canções da banca. Ela segurava o microfone e agitava a cabeça ao som dos acordes fortes da guitarra e da bateria que outro elemento tocava mais atrás, o Théo (Reiner).

A guitarra parou momentaneamente e Rivaille agarrou no microfone nas mãos de Íris para iniciar um verso com palavras rápidas, seguida de algumas palavras mais lentas de Íris (Isabel) cujos cabelos ruivos estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo caído sobre um dos ombros.

_Tondemonai genshou dou yara toumei _

_ningen ni narimashita_

_Devido a um fenómeno escandaloso, de alguma forma_

_Tornei-me invisível_

Os dois cantores moveram os quadris em determinados pontos da música para delírio dos fãs que acompanhavam a letra da canção, incentivados sobretudo por Íris que com um corpete preto na parte superior e saia até ao joelho com um corte a meio da coxa, puxava pelos fãs para cantarem o refrão em que Rivaille somente oferecia o ritmo da guitarra.

Com o final da música, Íris manteve-se na frente e desta vez Rivaille recuou para juntar-se mais aos restantes membros da banda enquanto, Íris continuava a animar o público com mais uma música. Assim, ganhavam algum tempo para preparar alguns detalhes da música que se iria seguir e que a avaliar pelos cartazes, os fãs também esperavam.

Assim que soaram os primeiros acordes, os gritos subiram de tom com Rivaille, Ethan e Jay (Farlan) aproximarem-se da frente do palco, ambos com guitarras na mão, antes do Ómega aproximar-se do microfone colocado na frente.

_Mou chisiryou wa sudeni koete_

_Memai wo okosu you na itami ni hatto mega sameru_

_Já ultrapassei a dose letal _

_Acordei com uma dor ao ponto de ter uma vertigem_

Os gritos subiam de tom ao ver que uma das faixas deixava que um dos olhos de Rivaille, Ethan e também de Jay estivessem visíveis, apesar de que tivessem umas lentes que os deixava com o olho de uma cor vermelha para combinar com as personagens a quem aquela música usualmente acompanhava.

_Kono kiba de_

_Ubau_

_Com estes caninos_

_Vou arrancar de ti_…

Rivaille lambeu os lábios após esses versos, imitando a personagem da série que todos deviam conhecer pois os gritos subiram de tom. Nessa série, a personagem fazia isso enquanto bebia sangue. Sim, por alguma razão que ele não compreendia, havia um fascínio das pessoas com essas criaturas fruto do imaginário.

_Ano tsuki wo tsukanda nara ore wo aishi ore wo motome_

_Yamitsuki ni nare yo more blood in fate_

_Tsunzaite kizamareta nda owaranai kindan no_

_Akashi no kazu wa (kazu wa) three six_

_Assim que tiveres essa lua nas mãos, ama-me, procura-me_

_Torna-te totalmente devota a mim: mais sangue no destino_

_Quebrada entre nós para levar a nossa marca_

_O número destas balas que nunca mais acabam, feridas de balas proibidas… dão um total de 666!_

Os três elementos da banda cantavam num coro perfeito a última parte do refrão, voltando a caminhar em direções diferentes no palco enquanto as câmaras apanhavam os mais distintos ângulos dos cantores para deleite das fãs.

Foi numa das vezes em que Rivaille chegou perigosamente perto da parte final do palco que o viu. Sem margem de dúvidas, enxergou-o mesmo no meio daquela multidão. Aqueles olhos eram únicos, seria capaz de reconhecê-los em qualquer lugar e apesar do murro no estômago, soube disfarçar e regressar para o meio do palco a tempo de outro momento que ele acabou por tornar bem mais provocante do que era inicialmente.

Soou um som de disparo e Rivaille puxou Jay pelos cabelos loiros para que se ajoelhasse à sua frente e expondo o pescoço dele. Jay então murmurou para o microfone:

\- _Hoshiin desho?_ (Queres mais, não é?)

Depois lamber os lábios e com o ar desequilibrado que o personagem representava na série sempre que se deixava levar pelo frenesim de beber sangue, respondeu:

\- _Motto motto motto saa!_ (Quero mais, mais, mais!)

Em seguida, deixou que Jay se levantasse e juntaram-se no centro do palco para repetir mais uma vez o refrão e terminarem os três com um sorriso que exibia bem uns caninos falsos que tinham colocado momentos antes de iniciar a música.

Não havia tempo para questionar o que tinha acontecido em palco, o momento bem mais provocante do que era suposto, mas os fãs não estavam a queixar-se bem pelo contrário e por isso, o espetáculo devia continuar.

O Ómega ajustou as faixas para voltar a cobrir totalmente os olhos e retirou os caninos falsos, enquanto Ethan e Jay avançavam para dar início à próxima música. Enquanto, ele se preparava para o momento em que tivesse que atuar novamente e o seu olhar se perdesse na multidão, encontrando logo nas primeiras filas os olhos verdes que tanto quis esquecer.

Cantar com o grupo era mais fácil para não ceder à tentação de procurá-lo no público, mas quando chegou o momento de canções a solo, soube que iria cometer o mesmo erro.

Entretanto no público ao lado de Nicole, Olga e o namorado da mesma, Daniel; Eren acompanhava a letra mais lenta e num rimo de balada era cantada por Rivaille. Era incapaz de desviar o olhar dele não fosse pelas faixas, acreditaria que o cantor também olhava na direção dele.

_Anata ga mata waratte kuretara _

_Kitto sore dake de_

_E se sorrisses outra vez para mim_

_Tenho a certeza de que não precisaria de mais nada_

\- Esta música é tão linda! – Dizia Olga.

\- Ele tem uma voz maravilhosa! – Elogiava Nicole.

E numa das laterais não muito distantes, encontrava-se Hanji que vendo como o concerto estava prestes a encerrar, decidiu que aquele seria o momento.

\- Agora, enquanto se dão os últimos gritos, vamos raptar aquele moreno… temos muito, muito que conversar. – Comentava ao lado de um Alfa de olhos azuis.

\- Hanji deixa-me ser o primeiro a abordá-lo e cuida dos Ómegas e daquele Alfa que parece que estão a acompanhá-lo. Quero falar com ele primeiro e saber se realmente o meu filho tem ou não razão em manter-se distante dele.

\- És o melhor pai do mundo, Axel!

O Alfa riu e fez sinal de silêncio.

\- Apenas quero fazer o que é certo e a forma como estava a olhar para o meu Levi… leva-me a pensar que há muita coisa por explicar.

* * *

**-X-**

Preview:

_(…) Não parava de falar e o Alfa mantinha a mesma expressão irritada e aproximava-se mais e mais dele que recuava. – Não sei se julgas que estás em algum pedestal, mas para mim… - Chocou contra a proteção de metal que havia naquela zona e a mão do moreno chocou mesmo ao lado do seu rosto._

_\- Cheiras a outro Alfa. Não o dessa Marca nojenta, mas outro. – Murmurou. – Namorado?_

_\- E se for? – Provocou, recusando-se a abaixar o rosto._

_\- Também recuas assim perante ele? – Pronunciava as palavras bem próximas ao rosto do Ómega. - Também tremes assim com a proximidade dele? (…)_


	52. inevitável

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

Obrigada pelas reviews!

**-X-**

* * *

**Inevitável**

A última música decorria no recinto do espetáculo. Rivaille encontrava-se na parte central do palco e bastante próximo do público. Cantava uma das musicais mais populares entre os jovens, mas também das mais polémicas, dado que referia as regras de uma sociedade não identificada diretamente. Porém, todos identificavam facilmente Rose e Sina naquelas palavras. Era uma letra contra a discriminação, contra o poder dos Alfas, contra a submissão exigida aos Ómegas.

Uma música como aquela seria impensável há anos atrás, mas pelo reatar das relações com Maria, teriam que aceitar momentos como aquele. Porém, naquelas canções existia muito mais além de um apelo para exigir uns valores diferentes. Aproveitando que se encontrava diante de muitos fãs e numa região que provavelmente, impossibilitou a ida de muitos ao concerto, o Ómega na frente do palco fez uso de algo que ninguém além dos "alvos" poderia ver.

Com o tempo que passou em Trost, aprendeu mais acerca das suas capacidades como Elo Primitivo e de que forma, poderia utilizá-las de modo mais subtil. Aprendeu que a voz era um instrumento poderoso, mas que era necessário dominar para que lhe fosse possível auxiliar os outros sem revelar a sua identidade. Portanto, a ideia de que fizesse parte de uma banda, apesar de ser uma surpresa, acabou por ser bem aceite visto que atuaria como um ótimo disfarce.

Assim, ao longo de todo o concerto, mas acima de tudo durante a última canção espalhou as suas feromonas muito além daquele recinto. As mesmas não seriam detetáveis por Alfas e mesmo os Betas e Ómegas podiam não aperceber-se delas ou não poderiam entender a sensação estranha, que sentiram durante poucos segundos ao longo do concerto.

Levi preferia que não recordassem essa sensação ou sequer notassem as feromonas. Tentou concentrar-se para o efeito mínimo das feromonas. Bastava que fossem tocados pelas feromonas e isso seria o suficiente para o que pretendia.

Os últimos acordes soaram e pouco depois todos os elementos da banda alinharam-se na frente do palco com uma pequena vénia e acenando aos fãs, enquanto acima de tudo Jay, Ethan e Théo agradeciam pelo apoio dos fãs e por terem sido um público incrível durante todo o espetáculo.

Rivaille simplesmente acenava, tentando manter o olhar distante das primeiras filas e apesar da despedida curta antes de deixar o palco, os fãs continuaram a gritar o nome dele, assim como da banda em geral enquanto o Ómega caminhava para os bastidores. Consoante ia caminhando, escutou as felicitações de colegas e também as vozes distantes de Isabel, Christa e Petra a felicitarem a todos pela atuação. Ele parecia ignorar tudo e todos até entrar dentro do camarim improvisado. Lá dentro, respirou fundo à medida que caminhava de um lado para o outro.

Não havia erro.

Ele sabia que o tinha visto no público. Mais do que uma vez, olhou na direção dos olhos verdes e viu sorrisos que não queria ter visto sempre nas suas canções a solo. Viu também alguma tristeza. Viu emoções que não queria atrever-se a interpretar, mas também viu que estava acompanhado aparentemente por duas Ómegas e mais um Alfa que estava bem próximo de uma das raparigas. Ainda assim, sobrava uma e essa parecia bem próxima dele.

"_Talvez seja…_", tentou parar aqueles pensamentos, "_Não importa quem seja. Não tenho nada a ver com isso e se tudo correr bem, não terei que vê-lo novamente. Por que razão tinha que estar neste concerto? Por que razão aproveitei qualquer oportunidade para olhar para ele? Não devia! Devia ignorá-lo! Devia…_".

\- Posso? – Ouviu uma batida na porta e a voz que reconheceu em seguida.

\- Sim. – Respondeu ainda de costas para a porta e ouviu que o Alfa entrava.

\- Levi… estás bem? Os outros também estão preocupados e eu imaginei que quisesses ficar sozinho antes de falar do que quer que seja. – Falava num tom compreensivo e mantendo a distância. As feromonas tranquilas também se fizeram notar logo em seguida, procurando envolvê-lo numa atmosfera em que pudesse recuperar a calma.

\- Ele estava no público. – Levi ainda de costas.

\- Ele? – Indagou, mas em poucos segundos chegou à única conclusão daquele momento. – O… - Fez uma pausa, pensando no que deveria dizer.

Farlan não esperava que Levi se voltasse para ele. Os olhos escondidos atrás das faixas não permitiam que visse a tempestade de pensamentos e sentimentos contraditórios dentro do rapaz de cabelos negros. O Ómega escondia as feromonas, agora mais do que nunca para não demonstrar como estava afetado pela presença de Eren no concerto. Também deduziu que permanecer sozinho naquele estado, apenas pioraria a situação e pensou novamente numa distração.

O Alfa à sua frente podia estar preocupado, detetava nas feromonas mais subtis alguma insegurança agora que sabia da presença de Eren, mas durante o concerto Levi notou outra coisa. Nos momentos em que tornou o contacto entre eles propositadamente mais provocante do que aquilo que ensaiaram, Farlan não conseguiu ocultar totalmente a forma como ficou afetado. As feromonas seriam bem mais sinceras do que qualquer outra palavra e apostando em reavivar a mesma atração, desejo e vontade de tocar, Levi acercou-se dele. Puxou as faixas dos olhos de um azul de tonalidade escura e acariciou o rosto dele.

\- Levi?

\- Não quero pensar… - Murmurou.

Farlan tomou aquilo como um sinal para diminuir a distância entre eles e beijou o Ómega. Era gentil e suave, mas não o que outro precisava para apagar sentimentos de culpa ou a memória daqueles olhos verdes. Recordando a forma como aquele loiro reagiu, quando em palco o agarrou pelos cabelos para se ajoelhar durante uma das músicas, repetiu o gesto. A reação não se fez esperar, escutou um gemido e as mãos do Alfa vieram para a cintura dele. As feromonas começavam a fugir ao controlo, demostrando a atração e desejo reprimido pelo Ómega. Este que não negou a língua nos seus lábios e deixou que aprofundasse o beijo.

O cruzar das línguas fez com que também Levi se arrepiasse e deixasse que Farlan o fizesse recuar lentamente até sentir um móvel atrás dele. O rapaz com heterocromia mantinha uma mão nos fios de cabelo loiros e outra no braço do Alfa, que gemeu novamente e parecia esquecer completamente toda a insegurança de antes. A mente apagava toda a parte racional e o loiro queria mais daquele gosto viciante na sua boca e aquelas mãos nele. Os instintos diziam-lhe para não esquecer e tratar o outro com cuidado, mas havia a outra parte, aquele lado que queria reclamar para si, o que julgava ser dele. O desejo de marcar possessão por alguém que desejava tanto e agora lhe dava uma oportunidade de o provar e sentir.

Quanto a Levi sentia como a mente não se desligava. Ficava somente perto do abismo, mas não o fazia esquecer os olhos verdes no público. Aquelas mãos, aquela boca contra a dele não o fazia esquecer o moreno, a forma como tudo tinha sido mais intenso nas vezes em que se envolveu com Eren. Por que razão não era capaz de se entregar ao desejo? Por que razão não esquecia o mundo lá fora e deixava Farlan tratá-lo com carinho? Por que razão tinha que sentir que aquilo era errado?

Abraçou Farlan, procurando a mesma chama que sentia com Eren. Queria que o corpo queimasse tal como antes e apagasse qualquer pensamento. Queria acreditar que era possível sentir-se assim com outra pessoa, mas embora gostasse da forma como aquele Alfa o tratava, não conseguia. A frustração e aqueles pensamentos acabariam por verter e notar-se nas feromonas e por isso, quando o loiro subia um pouco a mão por baixo da sua camisa, empurrou-o de leve.

\- Rápido demais? – Sussurrou o Alfa.

\- Não... – Hesitou. – Não consigo. Desculpa… desculpa, Farlan.

\- Huh? – Balbuciou. – Ouve, eu peço desculpa se fui rápido demais, mas…

\- Não… o problema não és tu. – Distanciou-se e quando o Alfa tentou agarrá-lo pela mão, bateu na mesma sem pensar. – O problema sou eu! Não consigo fazer isto! – Falou num tom bem mais irritado e frustrado do que pretendia, antes de sair do camarim. – Não me sigas! Quero estar sozinho!

* * *

Na última canção, Eren não pôde deixar de notar algo estranho no ar, no ambiente em geral. Diria que não era somente o olfato que detetava algo, mas por dentro também teve uma estranha sensação que não conseguia descrever ou classificar exatamente do que se tratava.

Contudo, decidiu não perder muito tempo a pensar nessa sensação, visto que havia outro pressentimento que o incomodava. Algo que desviava a atenção do seu vocalista favorito, o que não era fácil, dado que esperou bastante para vê-lo de tão perto. Só que a intuição incomodava-o e dizia-lhe que havia alguém a observá-lo. Podia ser paranoia, afinal seria natural depois de tudo o que tinha feito nos últimos tempos, mas Eren não vivia com esses receios em mente. Portanto, se algo assim estava a importuná-lo num momento como aquele, o Alfa soube que havia instintos envolvidos naquele presságio e por isso, tentando não desviar totalmente a atenção do palco, tentou observar algum pormenor fora do vulgar naquele espaço.

No meio da iluminação, vozes, multidão e fumo não era fácil distinguir o que poderia ser suspeito. Consequentemente, teve que aguardar pelo fim da canção e despedida da banda para começar a avaliar melhor o espaço ao seu redor, uma vez que as luzes regressaram ao recinto assim como um anúncio inesperado. A banda _No Name_ daria autógrafos em Sina no dia seguinte.

\- Pensei que iria ser em Rose, mas em Sina será ainda melhor! – Dizia Daniel ao lado de Olga que entusiasmada, respondeu:

\- Escrevam o que digo! Graças ao meu pai, vou conseguir algo muito raro!

\- Como assim? – Perguntou Nicole curiosa enquanto Eren colocava o braço em torno da cintura dela e apontava numa direção para saírem do meio da multidão sem grandes empurrões.

Daniel seguia o moreno, mas os quatro pararam abruptamente quando um homem alto e de farda militar parou na frente deles. O jovem de olhos verdes ergueu o olhar para encarar o outro Alfa de frente. Embora não exibisse feromonas, aquele soldado aparentemente de Maria era sem dúvida um Alfa pela postura imponente.

\- Estás na nossa frente. – Falou Eren.

\- Preciso falar contigo, Eren Jaeger. – Comentou o homem de cabelos escuros e olhos de azul profundo. – Os teus amigos podem esperar.

\- E se eu não quiser ir? – Desafiou o moreno e o outro inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça com alguma curiosidade.

\- É apenas uma conversa.

\- Moreno maravilhoso, eu cuido dos teus amigos! – Disse Hanji, colocando os braços sobre Nicole, Olga e Daniel que foram apertados contra a vontade deles num abraço quase mortífero.

\- Hanji? – Falou Eren incrédulo. – O que estás aqui a fazer? Não podes estar aqui! Se alguém te vê…

\- Sem problemas. – Descartou a Beta sem largar os outros três. – Estou muito bem protegida e além disso, quem destes três sortudos que aqui tenho, não quer ir ver os bastidores da banda?

\- Vais-nos levar lá? – Perguntou Daniel.

\- Claro! Foram selecionados para uma visita especial à banda! Vamos lá! – A Beta piscou o olho na direção de Eren e do outro Alfa que sorriu e acenou à medida que via a investigadora levar os adolescentes com ela pelo meio da multidão.

\- Podemos falar, Eren? – Indagou o homem e o moreno olhou desconfiado, mas resolveu acompanhar o desconhecido. Questionava-se quem seria. Ponderou que pudesse ser algum soldado enviado pelo Gabriel para falar com ele. Afinal, o Comandante e a mãe eram próximos e o natural seria que ele quisesse interferir na pouca vontade dele em falar com a própria mãe.

O moreno mantinha-se firme às suas razões, mas teria que mais uma vez explicar que o melhor seria manter aquela falta de contacto. A mãe não devia envolver-se na nova vida dele, sobretudo porque ele desconfiava que ela teria iniciado uma nova página com outro Alfa. Esse que podia até ser Gabriel, visto que Eren ouviu qualquer coisa sobre o Comandante de Maria ter perdido a família numa tragédia. Se os rumores fossem verdadeiros, ele não estranharia que a mãe tivesse iniciado uma nova vida ao lado daquele homem. Aliás, até apoiaria a ideia. Ele sempre admirou Gabriel e, portanto, seria até uma coisa positiva.

O Alfa de pele morena também confiou que Hanji não colocaria os outros três adolescentes em risco, dado que ele era responsável por eles. O Daniel na qualidade de Alfa não estava muito alerta acerca de instintos de proteção. Ele estava mais concentrado na banda e Eren não podia censurá-lo. Portanto, seguiu o desconhecido por alguns minutos até entrarem por uma porta lateral do pavilhão, que o deixou a questionar-se se também teria a oportunidade de ver os _No Name_, dado que os bastidores deviam estar por perto.

O desconhecido parou na primeira sala, que mais se assemelhava a uma arrecadação e parou para olhar para Eren que arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Aquele Alfa era bastante estranho. Além do controlo excecional das feromonas, de alguma forma também algo lhe soava… familiar? Talvez fosse a cor dos olhos, traços físicos muito subtis. Não sabia ao certo, mas era uma sensação estranha.

\- Ouvi falar muito de ti. – Começou o Alfa. – As primeiras impressões não foram as melhores.

"_Hum, então não é conhecido do Comandante Gabriel? Caso contrário, diria que até teve uma boa impressão inicialmente e que entretanto, estraguei tudo. Quem é este tipo afinal?_", questionou-se.

\- Não foi o Comandante Gabriel que te enviou aqui? – Perguntou.

\- Não. – Respondeu. – Vim como escolta da banda, mas acima de tudo porque queria conhecer-te pessoalmente e não apenas através de rumores. Ouvi primeiro as coisas más a teu respeito e só depois ouvi outras versões.

\- Alguns diriam que conheceste a história na ordem errada. – Comentou o moreno de olhos verdes, examinando o Alfa que não demonstrava qualquer hostilidade.

\- Parece que sim. – Concordou. – No entanto, tentei corrigir isso quando falei com outra pessoa daqui logo após a minha chegada. Um bom homem que me alertou desta tua mudança.

Eren sorriu de lado.

\- Conheces o Pixis. – Afirmou sem rodeios. – Então é verdade que ele conseguiu contactos com Maria e além disso, andou a falar de coisas que não lhe dizem respeito.

\- Falou porque eu quis saber. Precisava saber quem eras de verdade.

\- Por que razão isso seria relevante? – Indagou o moreno.

\- Porque magoaste alguém muito importante para mim. – Declarou num tom mais sério.

A postura e tom de voz mudaram naquele instante, assim como as feromonas preencheram o espaço e Eren não teve dúvidas de que se tratava de um Alfa. Um que demonstrava alguma hostilidade, mas pouca, muito pouca e bastante controlada. Chegava a ser intimidante a forma como de uma tranquilidade intocável, repentinamente podia ver uma tempestade nos olhos daquele homem. Porém, ao contrário de muitos que se deixariam levar pela sede de sangue e violência, aquele mantinha-se de pés bem assentes no chão e capaz de manter uma conversa.

Contudo, a mente de Eren depressa procurou por uma razão para aquela afirmação e teve que ficar pela primeira teoria. Era a que mais se devia adequar àquele momento.

\- És o Alfa que está com ele agora? – Perguntou com um certo veneno no tom de voz. – Ou és outro além daquele com quem ele estava no palco?

\- Reconheceste-o?

Eren deixou escapar um riso irónico.

\- Como não? Podia ser só uma suspeita, mas vê-lo no palco e não reconhecê-lo? Impossível e tu acabas de confirmar as minhas suspeitas. – Falou, tentando esconder como os batimentos cardíacos alteraram-se ao ter a confirmação da identidade de Rivaille.

"_Aquela primeira selfie dele com aquela fã deixou-me com poucas dúvidas, vê-lo no palco praticamente destruiu as poucas dúvidas que restavam e agora este Alfa apenas está a verificar a minha teoria_", concluiu.

\- A vida em Maria mudou-o. Antes não se chegava perto de um Alfa sem querer fugir e agora, tem tantos amigos. – Falou, enfatizando a ironia na última palavra. – O que foi? Viste como estava a olhar para mim no concerto e vieste dizer-me para manter a distância? Diz-me, além de ti e do outro, há mais algum na fila par…ah! – Teve que ajoelhar-se com as feromonas hostis que se abateram sobre ele. Como se tivesse recebido um murro forte no estômago e o oxigénio tivesse sido roubado. Incrédulo, o moreno tentou erguer-se e ripostar, mas não era capaz. Todo o corpo tremia e estranhava e ideia de que outro Alfa estivesse a obrigá-lo a uma postura tão humilhante e submissa?

Rosnou ameaçadoramente e apenas escutou passos na sua direção antes de ver o outro Alfa colocar-se de cócoras à sua frente.

\- Compreendo que tenhas ciúmes e estejas de cabeça quente. Eu não queria perder a calma contigo, realmente quero uma conversa civilizada, mas há coisas que não posso admitir.

\- E se te fosses…

O aroma das feromonas paralisou-o. Entre a agressividade, imponência e força inegável daquele Alfa que era capaz de submeter outro sem a força física, mas apenas com as feromonas, havia outra coisa. Uma característica familiar. Uma particularidade daquelas feromonas que o ligava diretamente a outra pessoa. Não por uma Marca, mas uma coisa muito mais forte, muito mais importante e inquebrável. Laços de sangue.

Com um olhar consternado, olhou para o Alfa olhos nos olhos. De perto, mesmo com a iluminação fraca da sala, reconheceu a tonalidade daquele azul. Só o viu numa pessoa. Num Ómega em que um dos olhos era uma cópia perfeita daquela cor.

\- Não é possível… - Murmurou. – Ele não tinha pais…

\- Tens um olfato muito apurado, assim como me disseram. – Comentou o outro Alfa.

\- Co…como?

\- É uma história complicada, mas da qual não vamos falar agora. – Respondeu. – Será que posso confiar em ti para ter cuidado com o que dizes e não me obrigares a fazer isto de novo?

Eren simplesmente anuiu e sentiu um alívio sobre o seu corpo quando a pressão descomunal de antes desapareceu tão depressa como tinha aparecido. Era assustador o controlo que aquele Alfa possuía das suas feromonas.

\- Eren por que razão…? – Ia questionar, mas o moreno cortou:

\- Não fiquei contente por ter visto o meu Ómega ser marcado por outro Alfa?

\- Achas que isso justifica tudo o que aconteceu?

\- Ele quebrou a Marca e apunhalou-me.

\- Sem razão?

\- Claro, a culpa é toda minha. – Ironizou. – Sei que estás a tentar defender o teu filho, mas será que sou mesmo a única pessoa terrível em toda esta história?

\- Os dois têm culpa no que aconteceu, só que ainda assim ele…

\- Sim, provavelmente encontrou uma forma mais honrada e correta de tratar dos problemas que estão à vista de todos. – Cortou novamente. – Durante muito tempo, pensei que essa também seria a melhor forma de agir e mudar este lugar muito mais podre do que a Cidade das Trevas. As coisas não funcionam assim, quem tem poder e dinheiro não vê o karma bater-lhe à porta. Ninguém entende com palavras que esta sociedade está errada, portanto, se falaste com os meus amigos, Pixis, a minha mãe ou quem quer que seja e te disseram que eu não era assim, podes enviar o recado de volta, eu mudei. Os milagres não existem. Os diálogos, as pequenas manifestações não mudam nada. As pessoas não conhecem o respeito, mas reconhecem o medo.

\- Essa não é a forma de mudar alguma coisa. – Contrariou o Alfa.

\- É mais efetiva do que a vossa, com certeza. – Retrucou. – Enquanto se esconderam em Maria, provoquei mudanças aqui, instalei o medo pelas consequências que alguns atos podem ter. Tornei a ideia do karma, uma coisa real e não simplesmente um rumor.

\- O quanto te corrompeste por dentro para fazer essas coisas?

\- Não preciso que olhes para mim com pena! – Exaltou-se ao ver a expressão do outro Alfa. – Não me arrependo do que fiz! Faria tudo de novo!

\- Deixarias de novo os teus amigos, a tua mãe? – Indagou uma voz atrás da porta que se abriu, revelando uma Christa com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Era exatamente isto que queria evitar. – Falou Eren num tom ríspido. – Eu não precisava destes reencontros.

\- Mas vieste na mesma assistir ao concerto. – Apontou o outro Alfa.

"_Porque mesmo sabendo quem corria o risco de encontrar, tinha que ver pelo menos mais uma vez de perto a única pessoa que não me deixou cair totalmente na insanidade_", respondeu mentalmente o moreno, vendo os olhos da amiga repleto de lágrimas e além da tristeza, existia também uma mágoa. Aquele olhar quase que lhe recordava do último que viu de Levi.

\- Precisa ver-te olhos nos olhos. – Falou ela. – Ver aquele que me dizem que bateu e forçou um Ómega em submissão.

Eren esboçou um sorriso amargo.

\- Não sabes com quem estás a falar.

"_Não sabes as coisas que fiz e ainda pretendo fazer_", concluiu.

\- Porquê, Eren? Eu sei que ele também errou, mas…

\- Mas eu tinha que aceitar e segui-lo até Maria? Esquecer que me torturaram durante dias a fio, que matei e outros Ómegas morreram devido à minha fraqueza e escolhas erradas! Devia ter fugido para Maria, esconder-me e esperar que as coisas mudassem?! – Falou e incapaz de deixar as feromonas agressivas sob controlo, viu-a recuar ligeiramente.

\- Eren, ele também…

\- Teve momentos difíceis? Eu sei! Sei disso tudo e da mesma forma que ele fez uma escolha, eu também fiz a minha!

\- Estás errado! – Falou e ignorou as feromonas e a forma como os instintos lhe diziam para se manter afastada de um Alfa cada vez mais agitado. – E se realmente ele, os teus amigos ou mesmo a tua mãe já não fossem importantes para ti, não estarias aqui! Vieste porque sabias que nos poderias ver, que poderias vê-lo! Vieste porque a vossa história nunca deveria ter terminado daquela forma! Vieste porque sabes que no fundo, o que quer que andes a fazer está errado e queres a nossa ajuda para sair desse abismo para onde estás a caminhar! – Soluçou. – Por favor, Eren. Abre os olhos. Será que não vês como tudo está errado? O teu lugar é em Maria, ao lado do povo que sempre admiraste… - Estendeu a mão e o Alfa de olhos verdes bateu na mão e Axel teria puxado o jovem moreno, se Christa não tivesse feito um gesto negativo. – Não tenho medo de ti, Eren. Nunca tive nem de ti, nem de Alfa nenhum. Isso não vai mudar agora, mesmo que não te reconheça. Mesmo que esteja a ver tanta raiva nos teus olhos e sabes porquê? Porque ao lado dessa raiva, vejo dor e tu podes esconder isso de muita gente, mas eu sei quem tu és.

\- Não, não sabes. – Declarou. – Nada voltará ao que era antes. Eu não pertenço a Maria, eu pertenço a este lugar que me viu nascer e…

"_Que também será testemunha do meu último suspiro_", concluiu, saindo da sala não sem antes Axel notar algo diferente nas feromonas do jovem moreno e isso fez com que segurasse em Christa que queria seguir o amigo.

\- Preciso falar com ele! Isto não…

\- Ele escutou o chamado. – Falou e isso fez com que a rapariga parasse de agitar-se.

\- Mas os Alfas não deviam…

\- Não deviam ouvir o chamado do Elo, mas ele escutou-a e está marcado como tal, portanto, por muito que diga que não é de Maria e que a história dele connosco terminou, ele está errado. A história dele está a cruzar-se com a nossa e não poderá simplesmente ignorar. – Explicou, vendo a Ómega acalmar-se.

\- Desculpa Axel… a Hanji disse que querias falar com ele sozinho, mas eu tinha mesmo que vê-lo.

\- Eu compreendo e não estou chateado. – Afirmou. – Estou preocupado. Ele está mesmo próximo a um abismo e espero que o facto de ter sentido o chamado seja um sinal de que pode recuar.

\- Mas segundo percebi, apenas os Ómegas e alguns Betas poderiam ser atingidos pelo chamado, não é? Por que razão, o Eren conseguiu sentir e ser marcado pelas feromonas desse chamado?

\- Só há uma explicação plausível. – Disse Axel, vendo os olhos azuis da Ómega com algumas lágrimas fixarem-se nele. – É o parceiro perfeito. A ligação deles não se quebrou e está a fazer com que o destino de ambos se cruze novamente.

O moreno não queria ter encontrado a amiga, nem trocado palavras com aquele Alfa e parte dele preferia também não ter confirmado a identidade de Rivaille. Graças a tudo isso, perdeu a calma e caminhava sem direção certa por alguns corredores. Praguejou contra si mesmo por não ter saído pelo mesmo local por onde tinha entrado. Queria ir para casa e guardar na memória o concerto e nada mais. Porém, ainda teria que procurar por Hanji para levar Nicole, Olga e Daniel para casa. Embora, sinceramente esperava que os três percebessem que ele não estava com muita vontade de conversar. O que não seria fácil devido ao entusiasmo pelo concerto e por isso, saiu pela primeira porta lateral que encontrou para poder arejar um pouco antes de procurá-los. A última coisa que queria seria transtorná-los com as feromonas. Essas que deixariam as Ómegas com medo dele e o Alfa mais jovem interpretaria como um desafio. Com a pouca paciência que estava, Eren não queria arriscar-se a bater no namorado da Olga.

O Alfa de olhos verdes não esperava encontrar um espaço aberto e completamente vazio, à exceção das duas carruagens considerada pelos fãs, a coisa mais original que já tinham visto. A aparência quase real do transporte era quase devorado pela decoração moderna em tons escuros e algum prateado. Essa última cor reluzia um pouco mais com os raios de uma lua cheia que preenchia o céu estrelado, mas não foi isso que continuou a prender a sua atenção. Havia uma sombra próxima a uma das carruagens, como se tivesse sentado nos degraus da que ficava um pouco mais distante. Quem ali estivesse, ocultava as suas feromonas e estava aparentemente distraído, pois não se moveu ou mostrou qualquer indicação de que tinha visto o Alfa curioso.

Eren avançou com passos silenciosos. Os fãs não podiam estar naquela zona, mas podia ser algum soldado de Maria ou Rose e Sina poderiam ter mentido, enviando espiões como seria o mais provável. À medida que avançava para contornar a carruagem e ver com mais clareza quem ali se encontrava, começava a ponderar outra hipótese que acelerava os batimentos do seu coração. E se…?

Finalmente, viu a figura sentada sobre os degraus assim como a sombra indicava. A cabeça estava encostada na porta fechada da carruagem e o olhar escondido atrás das faixas brancas fixava-se no céu. Os cabelos negros moviam-se ligeiramente com a brisa, acariciando o rosto do vocalista perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos.

Contudo, no momento em que Eren prendeu a respiração, finalmente a distração se quebrou. De imediato, o Ómega se ergueu e se voltou para o Alfa. Expressão em grande parte escondida pelas faixas, mas as feromonas tornaram-se percetíveis para que Eren percebesse que a presença dele ali não lhe era indiferente. Jamais poderia ser.

\- Rivaille. – Murmurou Eren.

\- O que estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntou o outro.

\- Queria simplesmente ficar um pouco sozinho, mas parece que inconscientemente também te queria ver de perto mais uma vez.

\- Não tens permissão para estar aqui. – Falou num tom seco. – Sai daqui, Alfa antes que…

\- Vais chamar alguém? Com medo de mim, Levi?

\- Tch, eu não preciso de ninguém para te expulsar daqui. Eu chego e sobro. – Falou, forçando-se a disfarçar o tremor na voz. O Ómega não esperava cruzar-se com aquele Alfa. Pelo menos, não naquela circunstância. Pensava que os amigos estariam a falar com ele e pretendia manter a distância, permanecendo perto das carruagens e assim, também evitar falar com Farlan sobre o que tinha acontecido. Como é que aquele Alfa tinha chegado até ali? Teria a Christa, Reiner ou até mesmo a Hanji ajudado em alguma coisa? Queria praguejar contra os três. Insultar até!

"_Eles não tinham o direito de fazer isto comigo! Eu não queria vê-lo!_".

\- Com a mesma rebeldia de antes. – Sorriu. – Talvez até um pouco mais.

\- Vai-te embora, Alfa.

\- Não acredito que não quisesses ver-me. – Falou o Alfa, dando um passo em frente mas deteve-se ao sentir a hostilidade do Ómega. – Pelo menos uma última vez.

\- Por vontade própria, nunca mais olharia para a tua cara. – Retrucou.

\- É mesmo verdade que conseguem ver através dessas faixas? – Indagou o moreno, ignorando as palavras ríspidas.

\- Quantas vezes terei que repetir para te ires embora? – Perguntou, tentando esconder como estava a ficar progressivamente mais nervoso. Estava a perder o controlo das feromonas apenas com a presença dele ali e isso não era um bom sinal. Era um péssimo sinal.

\- Queres mesmo que vá embora? Não queres falar uma última vez com aquele que inspirou parte das tuas canções? – Sorriu novamente.

\- Não te julgues mais do que realmente és! – Falou. – Aceita que te troquei por outro Alfa e desaparece daqui. – As palavras soaram-lhe venenosas e se pensava que isso seria motivo para expulsar o moreno dali, em vez disso teve os passos na sua direção e instintivamente recuou. Odiava-se por ter sido essa a reação, mas não conseguiu evitar. – Achavas mesmo que alguma vez iria compor uma canção para um Alfa fraco, que cedeu perante a primeira dificuldade que teve na vida? E que me mentiu descaradamente? – Não parava de falar e o Alfa mantinha a mesma expressão irritada e aproximava-se mais e mais dele que recuava. – Não sei se julgas que estás em algum pedestal, mas para mim… - Chocou contra a proteção de metal que havia naquela zona e a mão do moreno chocou mesmo ao lado do seu rosto.

\- Cheiras a outro Alfa. Não o dessa Marca nojenta, mas outro. – Murmurou. – Namorado?

\- E se for? – Provocou, recusando-se a abaixar o rosto.

\- Também recuas assim perante ele? – Pronunciava as palavras bem próximas ao rosto do Ómega. - Também tremes assim com a proximidade dele? – O hálito dele chocou com os lábios do rapaz de cabelos negros, que tentava silenciar os instintos e chamar pela parte racional. Essa diria que devia empurrar, bater e expulsar aquele Alfa dali. Talvez até devesse chamar por ajuda. Tinha a certeza de que se chamasse Farlan, ele viria.

As feromonas do moreno intensificaram-se e atingiram o jovem com heterocromia como uma onda, espalhando arrepios e um ardor que não se recordava de sentir perto de outra pessoa. O adocicado e ao mesmo tempo intenso de antes, acrescia-se de características entre o exótico e selvagem.

Só que as memórias não desapareciam e nelas recordava a submissão aflitiva, as palavras dolorosas que escutou na última vez que se viram. A dor que sentiu com o rompimento da Marca.

Estava paralisado e o Alfa com uma das mãos puxou as faixas para que libertassem os olhos, que era incapaz de esquecer. A luz da lua ajudou-o a destacar mais uma vez a beleza inigualável da tempestade cinzenta e o azul de um mar profundo. A expressão naqueles olhos perdia-se entre a última que viu e o pânico, porque Eren podia deduzir que ele estaria a sentir o mesmo. Aquela atração poderosa que os atraía, que os fazia arder por dentro só com aquela proximidade.

As feromonas daquele Ómega continuavam a ser o mais delicioso que tinha sentido. A suavidade, a vitalidade e mesmo as que carregavam mágoa, tudo o deixava de água na boca. Uma tentação impossível de resistir e por isso, ao mesmo tempo que viu que Levi lhe iria dizer algo, levantou mais o queixo dele e beijou-o.

As mãos do Ómega vieram de imediato para os ombros dele, batendo algumas vezes antes de sentir o corpo do rapaz de cabelos negros e também o dele estremecer com aquele contacto. Assim como na primeira vez que se beijaram, havia eletricidade cada vez que se tocavam. Os dois suspiraram em sincronia e Eren aproveitou os lábios semiabertos para passar a língua e recordar o gosto, o sabor daquele que perdia progressivamente as forças e vontade para impedir o que estava a acontecer. Mal as línguas se tocaram, seguiu-se outro suspiro e também um gemido da parte de ambos. Exploravam a boca um do outro com algum desespero, procurando saciar a saudade que cada um sentiu daquelas sensações que os arrepiavam.

As mãos do Alfa deixaram o rosto ou a cintura e passaram para as coxas do rapaz, agarrando nelas. Instintivamente, o Ómega deixou que o outro segurasse nele, distanciando os pés dele do chão e optando por enlaçar a cintura do moreno sem que as bocas se separassem, mesmo com as respirações agitadas dos dois.

Somente a fricção dos corpos provocou um novo choque que os fez separar os lábios e gemer mais alto. A névoa de desejo pairava na cabeça de cada um e as palavras de antes, os acontecimentos que os distanciaram não faziam qualquer sentido. Apenas aquele momento importava e procuraram mais uma vez os lábios um do outro. Dessa vez, Eren prendeu a língua do outro entre os dentes succionando um pouco e além das mãos a arranharem os seus braços, sentiu também as pernas em torno da cintura apertarem-no mais.

\- Levi… - Gemeu, tomado pelo desejo que se mistura com as feromonas de possessão. Prensou novamente o seu corpo contra o Ómega que gemeu com ele, também perdido nas sensações e a incitá-lo cada vez mais. Já tinha conseguido apagar qualquer feromona ou rasto do outro Alfa que tinha tocado nele, mas Eren queria mais e isso significava entrar em terreno perigoso.

Estava a fugir do seu controlo, quando se ouviu rosnar e procurar o pescoço de Levi. Só então, sentiu algo molhado na pele junto ao queixo e ao olhar novamente para os olhos desiguais, encontrou duas lágrimas a escorrer-lhe pelo rosto.

\- Não posso esquecer o que aconteceu. – Murmurou o Ómega com uma tristeza evidente no olhar. – Como queres que esqueça o que aconteceu? Mentiste. Disseste que me ias proteger, disseste que… - Com um nó no estômago e com mais lágrimas a cair, prosseguiu. – Disseste que me amavas e eu acreditei, mesmo sem entender o que era. Eu confiei, acreditei em ti, eu acho até que… - Um soluço cortou as palavras que tinha presas na garganta.

Eren afastou as mãos dele, colocando-o novamente com os pés no chão e retrocedeu ligeiramente, colocando distância entre eles.

\- E eu pensei que nunca me irias deixar ou trair. – Falou o moreno. – Nada disso importa agora. Eu só queria um último momento contigo, um último beijo e que soubesses que as tuas canções, as que dizes que nada têm a ver comigo, ajudaram-me a manter a minha sanidade e também a minha vida. A tua lembrança, a tua voz e palavras mantiveram-me vivo, mesmo que me tenhas magoado, mesmo que eu te tenha magoado, esta é a verdade. Por mais confuso e irónico que seja, és a razão pela qual ainda estou vivo. – Engoliu em seco. – Sei que não te mereço, mesmo que os dois estivéssemos errados em tudo o que aconteceu. Se calhar, tudo o que aconteceu foi um sinal de que não estávamos destinados a ficar juntos. Quem sabe fosse um teste e nós falhámos. – Abaixou o rosto por alguns momentos antes de encarar novamente o rapaz que continuava com várias lágrimas no rosto e desta vez, o Alfa também viu a sua visão embaciar-se. – Mesmo assim, obrigado por tudo e espero que algum dia me perdoes por ter quebrado as minhas promessas, Levi. – Virou as costas. – Vou desaparecer como pediste…

\- O que aconteceu? – Murmurou Levi. – Responde! O que aconteceu naqueles dias em que te levaram? – O Alfa não respondeu e continuou a afastar-se.

Era uma loucura.

Levi repetiu uma e outra vez que pouco lhe importava o que tivesse acontecido naqueles dias em que estiveram separados, antes da data que os separou definitivamente. Repetiu várias vezes na sua mente que nada, absolutamente nada, justificava o comportamento e as palavras daquele Alfa e que não iria perdoá-lo. Jamais se deixaria enganar novamente, porque tudo seria facilmente explicado por uma mentira. Afinal, já lhe tinham mentido tantas vezes que mais uma não deveria fazer tanta diferença, mas fazia… e era diferente.

Aquelas palavras de Eren, a forma como parecia estar a despedir-se, o que via nos olhos dele…

Mesmo que nada mudasse entre eles e nunca mais ficassem juntos, por mais que essa realidade ainda lhe causasse dor, Levi queria saber o que tinha acontecido. Queria saber se essa verdade colocaria um ponto final definitivo entre eles.

\- Espera! – Correu até segurar na camisa do moreno. – Eu preciso saber o que… - Uma vertigem repentinamente, uma forte dor de cabeça desnorteante que se confundia com várias vozes e o aroma a sangue, imagens desconexas de um espaço fechado com barras de metal e cadáveres espalhados, desfigurados aos seus pés.

\- Levi? Levi! – Chamava o Alfa vendo que o Ómega parecia estar a sentir qualquer coisa. – O que foi? O que tens?

Os olhos desiguais ergueram-se para olhar para ele, mas pareciam distantes e pouco depois, fecharam-se ao mesmo tempo que o rapaz perdia a consciência. Eren segurou-o nos braços, tocando-lhe no rosto e em seguida no pescoço para se assegurar de que não era mais do que uma perda de consciência. Aparentemente, tudo apontava apenas perda de consciência, mas o moreno estava preocupado. Aquilo tinha sido repentino demais e as feromonas mesmo que por escassos segundos, deixaram transparecer dor. O que indicava que ele tinha sentido algum tipo de dor antes de perder os sentidos e por isso, procurou acordá-lo. Tocou-lhe no rosto e chamou mais algumas vezes pelo nome dele sem qualquer resultado.

A porta que dava acesso aquele espaço abriu-se e o mesmo Alfa de antes apareceu, acompanhado não só por Christa, mas também de outra Ómega e Beta que não conhecia. A primeira desconhecida tinha cabelos ruivos e pela indumentária podia identificá-la pelo nome artístico, a Íris. A outra não reconhecia com um cabelo loiro escuro e que o encarou com desconfiança e diria até alguma hostilidade.

\- O que foi que lhe fizeste?! – Perguntou a ruiva, que foi agarrada por Christa.

\- Quem és? O que estás aqui a fazer? – Exigiu a Beta antes de ter o outro Alfa fazer-lhe um gesto para se acalmar.

\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou o outro Alfa.

\- Não sei. – Respondeu Eren. – Ele estava a falar comigo e repentinam… - Notou que Hanji se acercava juntamente com mais gente e entre eles, reconheceu as feromonas de Olga, Daniel e Nicole que o fizeram pegar em Levi nos braços e virar-se de costas para proteger o rosto do Ómega de olhares estranhos.

\- É o Rivaille? – Era a voz da Olga. – Eren, deixa-me ve…

\- Fica onde estás! – Ordenou e de imediato, ela parou e apenas Christa avançou com algumas faixas nas mãos e o Alfa de olhos verdes deixou que ela tocasse no Ómega inconsciente para esconder mais uma vez a identidade dele. – Não sei o que aconteceu. Ele perdeu os sentidos de repente. – Falou para que pudessem ouvir sem ter que virar-se para eles.

\- Estás a mentir! – Acusou a Ómega de cabelos ruivos. – Fizeste alguma coisa!

\- Isabel, por favor. – Pediu Christa.

\- Ainda não disseste quem és! – Exigiu a outra Beta.

\- Meninos este não é o momento para trocarem acusações. – Disse Hanji, acercando-se também de Eren. – Preciso ver como ele está. Talvez seja só desidratação. – Trocou um olhar rápido com o moreno para que ele não desmentisse aquela suposição.

\- Mesmo que seja só desidratação, deviam levá-lo ao hospital. – Falou Olga. – Sei que não devem querer ir diretamente para Sina, que ainda está distante, mas podem ficar com o Pixis. Tenho a certeza que ele também poderá respeitar a privacidade dele, se é esse o problema. – Antes que alguém respondesse, pegou no telemóvel. – Vou ligar ao meu pai para que avise o Comandante Pixis.

\- Não achas que devias esperar que eles concordem? – Perguntou Daniel ao lado da namorada.

\- Disparate. Ele não pode ser tratado por qualquer um e sabem perfeitamente que o Pixis é o grande responsável por esta abertura com Maria. – Disse, enquanto esperava que o pai atendesse. – Pai? Sim, sim, está tudo bem. Olha, preciso de um favor.

\- Quem é o pai dela? – Perguntou Isabel.

\- É o General. – Respondeu Nicole timidamente.

\- Petra vai lá dentro e tranquiliza os outros. É melhor não juntar demasiada confusão aqui. – Falou Christa e ao ver que a outra ia argumentar. – Vai. Ele está bem. O Eren não lhe fará nada.

Com alguma relutância, a Beta resolveu seguir as instruções da loira até porque imaginava como os Alfas iriam reagir caso vissem Levi nos braços de um desconhecido. Contudo, ela também viu como Axel, que era o pai, não parecia muito preocupado com a presença daquele Alfa de olhos verdes que…

"_É impressão minha ou ele tinha uns olhos e traços semelhantes…_", parou no corredor, "_Aquele Alfa é o pai da…",_ foi interrompida ao ver Oluo, Gunther, Eld, Reiner e Reiner correr na direção dela, notando a agitação da Beta que respirou fundo para não influenciá-los a qualquer ação impensada. E mesmo assim, Petra não teve a tarefa facilitada porque todos os Alfas queriam passar por ela e ver com os próprios olhos o que teria acontecido e quem estava com Levi.

A agitação deles não diminuiu muito, quando viram o mesmo desconhecido que somente Reiner reconheceu debaixo de uma capa colocada sobre ele, enquanto carregava o Ómega nos braços.

Graças a Olga conseguiram um carro com a condição de que nenhum soldado de Rose e Sina o acompanhassem, exceto Eren que não aceitava a ideia de que lhe retirassem o Ómega inconsciente dos braços, mas também mostrou-se completamente contra a ideia de deixar Nicole para trás. Num tom autoritário que Olga, Daniel ou até mesmo Nicole não estava habituada a ver no moreno, ele ordenou que a última o acompanhasse no carro e os outros dois obedecessem e seguissem noutro veículo atrás deles.

Hanji assumiu o volante com Axel como passageiro ao lado dela e atrás seguia Eren com Levi nos braços ao lado também de Nicole, que ocasionalmente lançava alguns olhares e via o moreno completamente absorto no outro Ómega. Ela pensou que o normal fosse sentir alguma inveja da devoção e atenção que o Alfa de olhos verdes dedicava ao rapaz inconsciente, mas sentiu um alívio ao notar que esse não era o caso. Pelo contrário, ela sentiu um peso levantar-se do peito e diria até estar feliz porque aquilo era sem dúvida a coisa correta.

"_A história deles não acabou_", concluiu com um sorriso discreto.

\- Também queria falar contigo, Eren mas não nestas circunstâncias. – Falou Hanji, quebrando o silêncio.

\- É perigoso que estejas em Rose. – Foi a resposta do moreno sem desviar o olhar do rosto do Ómega, que não demonstrava qualquer sinal de ir acordar em breve. – Devias manter-te longe dos olhares.

\- É bom ouvir-te preocupado comigo. – Falou a Beta.

\- A quantas pessoas exatamente o Pixis esteve a falar de mim? – Indagou o moreno, deixando de olhar para Levi e olhando para o espelho retrovisor onde via os olhos castanhos da Beta focados nele e sabia que também o outro Alfa o observava de soslaio.

\- Não esperavas que realmente considerasse aquelas duas míseras cartas que enviaste durante todo este tempo como válidas, pois não? – Perguntou Hanji. – Praticamente, disseste que ficavas contente que estivéssemos bem e que esquecêssemos que tu existes. Achas que eu, a tua mãe ou os teus amigos iríamos simplesmente desistir de te procurar?

\- Mesmo que a pessoa que procuravam encontrar já não exista? – Indagou num tom, que se a Beta fosse honesta, a arrepiava um pouco.

\- Se já não existe, dá-me um motivo para te preocupares comigo ou mesmo com a… Nicole, não é querida?

\- Sim. – Assentiu a rapariga que assistia à troca de palavras em silêncio.

\- Gostava que te mantivesses longe de problemas, Hanji. Estão a oferecer uma fortuna pela tua captura e a Nicole está sob a minha proteção. Ela não vai a lado nenhum sem mim, não fica em lado algum sem que eu esteja por perto. – Afirmou.

\- Eren, se ainda é assim que sentes relativamente aos Ómegas, estás a tempo de parar toda esta loucura e voltar connosco para Maria. – Falou a Beta e engoliu um nó na garganta ao ver pelo espelho um sorriso que classificaria quase como perturbador.

\- Já passei o ponto de retorno há muito tempo. O meu lugar não é em Maria e assim que puderem, deveriam deixar este lugar. – Olhou para Levi e todos podiam ver como a expressão mudava. – Ele não devia correr o risco de regressar a um lugar tão corrompido. Vi na expressão dele que continua a ter a mesma inocência de antes e isso é muito perigoso num lugar como este.

"_Vou deixar-te no hospital e assim que estiveres recuperado, espero que regresses a Maria. É verdade que tentaram ocultar o que aconteceu há quase dois anos atrás, mas há gente… gente perigosa que se lembra do que fizeste naquele dia e que não podem saber que estás tão perto_", acariciou os cabelos negros, "_Vou livrar-me deles, mas não quero vejas. Quero que estejas longe… quero que estejas em segurança_".

* * *

\- Desculpa, vó… - Murmurou a voz infantil, vendo a Ómega dormir profundamente na cama.

A menina de olhos verdes levava um vestido azul-escuro e um casaco fino branco por cima. Calçava uns pequenos sapatos da mesma cor do vestido e dentro de uma bolsinha, levava algumas bolachas. Os olhos de um verde-esmeralda também estavam um pouco embaciados à medida que se distanciava da cama e saía com passos cuidadosos da casa.

"_Preciso ver o pai…_", dizia a si mesma e assim que saiu entre a penumbra, viu os mesmos Alfas que horas antes estiveram diante de algumas casas. Eles esperavam que as últimas cestas fossem preenchidas pelos materiais que tinham vindo recolher a Trost e que a pequena escutou que seriam transportados para os centros urbanos de Maria.

Mais uma vez notou que a menos que propositadamente ou por falta de cuidado mostrasse a sua presença, os outros nunca se apercebiam que estava próxima.

\- Ainda bem que as fe'ômonas não gostam de mim. – Murmurou, gatinhando até ao ponto em que se encontravam várias cestas e aproveitando que os três Alfas estavam distraídos com a Beta que lhes dava indicações acerca dos produtos, a criança levantou uma das tampas da cesta que estava mais afastada. Já havia produtos no interior, mas ainda havia espaço suficiente para que pudesse entrar. Antes que alguém notasse, apoiando-se numa outra cesta e uma pedra próxima colocou primeiro uma das pernas e quando estava a tentar entrar com cuidado, caiu no interior.

A forma como a cesta se agitou fez com que pensasse que a mesma ia cair e revelar que ela estava no interior, mas por sorte a cesta não caiu.

\- O que foi?

\- Nada, acho eu. – Respondeu um dos Alfas. – Pareceu-me ter escutado qualquer coisa.

\- A esta hora não há ninguém fora da cama. – Disse outro. – Está tudo? Eles precisam destes produtos ao amanhecer e nós ainda temos uma longa caminhada pela frente, se queremos chegar lá a tempo e horas.

\- Sim, acho que está tudo. Tenham cuidado na viagem.

A pequena manteve-se completamente imóvel e até prendeu a respiração quando ouviu os Alfas aproximarem-se para pegar nas cestas. Eles levariam duas na mão e outra nas costas como ela viu em tantas ocasiões. Com isso em mente, a menina escolheu não só a cesta que estava mais afastada, mas também uma que tinha as cordas de apoio que intuíam que um deles levaria a cesta nas costas. Sorriu satisfeita ao concluir que tinha razão.

\- Porra, está mais pesada esta cesta. – Comentou um dos Alfas.

\- Queres ajuda? – Ironizou outro.

\- Está calado. Dá para levar, mas podiam distribuir melhor o peso. Enfim… vamos andando porque não temos assim tanto tempo até ao amanhecer.

Quando Layla acordou horas mais tarde e viu a cama vazia ao seu lado, ponderou que a pequena tivesse acordado apenas para ir à casa de banho. Afinal, ela insistia em aprender a ir sozinha, mas sempre regressava para pedir ajuda. Porém, não ouviu qualquer movimento e por isso, apressou-se a procurar a neta.

Contudo, depois de procurar em cada divisão da casa, de chamá-la e ver o pijama dobrado num canto da sala, ela sentiu um frio no estômago. Saiu de imediato de casa e assim que viu os primeiros vizinhos, Layla interrogou-os. Perguntou-lhes se tinham visto a criança, mas todos respondiam o mesmo.

A Ómega não queria acreditar. Não podia ser.

Desde que Levi os tinha visitado da última vez e dito que iria para um concerto em Rose, a pequena mostrou-se muito inquieta. Começou inclusive a ter pesadelos e repetia uma e outra vez que não queria que o pai fosse ou então, queria ir com ele. Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que a criança fosse tão determinada, teimosa e capaz de ir pelo próprio pé. Não era possível e o pior é que não podia saber exatamente que direção tinha tomado.

Afinal, ela tinha nascido com uma particularidade que há muito tempo não se ouvia falar em Maria. A pequena nasceu sem qualquer feromona, sem qualquer indicação da espécie e por isso, sem os aromas, as fragrâncias que ajudariam a encontrá-la mais facilmente.

\- Layla o que aconteceu? – Perguntou a Ómega de cabelos grisalhos e feições que também passaram ao seu filho, o Comandante Gabriel.

\- Ela desapareceu. – Disse com um tremor na voz. – Tenho medo que tenha tentado ir para Maria sozinha e eu não sei como encontrá-la! E se lhe acontece alguma coisa?

* * *

**-X-**

_Preview:_

_(...) - Pensas o quê? Que te devo satisfação de alguma coisa? – Falou Eren, rosnando e ouviu uma reação semelhante do outro. – Se é só isso que tens para dizer, sugiro que saias agora da minha frente antes que te arrependas._

_\- Que merda viu em ti? – Perguntou com algum desprezo._

_Eren sorriu de lado._

_\- Viu claramente algo que tu não tens, porque nunca o terás nos braços da mesma forma que eu já tive. – Provocou e viu como Reiner e outro Alfa seguravam no loiro (…)_


	53. Império planeado

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Obrigada pelas reviews e mensagens!_

**-X-**

* * *

**Império planeado**

\- Espero que este episódio lamentável não tenha influência nas nossas conversações. – Comentou Zackley, vendo que três soldados arrastavam um deles para fora da sala depois de uma reação quase colérica, perante a presença dos convidados. Em especial diante de um deles.

\- Posso compreender a reação. – Respondeu o outro Alfa. – E gostaria de trocar algumas palavras com ele, apenas para confirmar um pedido que lhe irei fazer posteriormente.

\- Se estiver ao meu alcance. – Começou Zackley.

\- Estará com certeza. – Afirmou o outro Alfa, trocando um rápido olhar com o único soldado que o acompanhava naquela reunião, que não começou da forma como os dois pretendiam. – Serão só alguns minutos e logo retornarei para o café e o agendamento de uma reunião, que espero ser benéfica para ambas as partes. – Fez sinal ao soldado que atuava como escolta para permanecer no seu lugar e saiu da sala, deixando o General com uma expressão pensativa.

Os olhos cinza observaram atentamente cada movimento do General. Este não parecia muito contente com a saída do outro interlocutor, mas sabia que cada reação e comentário estaria a ser monitorizado por ele e portanto, conteve qualquer aspeto que denunciasse desagrado o melhor que lhe era possível.

Quanto ao outro Alfa questionou um dos soldados com o emblema da polícia militar, que diante das circunstâncias, não teve outra hipótese se não indicar, onde tinham aprisionado temporariamente o colega que se exaltou ao vê-lo. Por sorte não o levaram logo para a base militar, provavelmente porque não lhes deu tempo para tratarem do transporte e aquele Alfa pretendia evitar essa situação. Se possível, queria resolver a situação de outra forma e por isso, entrou no quarto vazio onde estava outro Alfa. Só que esse era jovem e com os cabelos que se dividia entre um castanho-escuro e uma tonalidade mais clara. Os dois não eram desconhecidos, afinal durante muitos anos aquele era um dos amigos que acompanhou Eren nas visitas a Maria.

\- O que é que queres?! – Perguntou. – Vieste aqui rir de mim?

\- Vim livrar-te de problemas maiores, mas preciso que colabores comigo.

O Alfa mais jovem rosnou e expandiu ainda mais as feromonas e aura hostil.

\- Desaparece daqui. – Falou num tom ameaçador.

\- Não sei o que pretendes conseguir com esse comportamento irracional.

\- Estás com as feromonas do meu Ómega! – Praticamente cuspiu as palavras e mostrou momentaneamente o pescoço numa demonstração clara de possessividade e de pretender esfregar na cara do outro que ainda havia uma Marca nele.

Fosse ele outro Alfa, alguém mais jovem e inexperiente agiria consoante o desafio que aquilo representava. Contudo, o homem de farda militar e vários distintivos sobre o tecido manteve as feromonas debaixo do seu controlo e silenciou os instintos que o incitavam a aceitar o desafio e colocar o outro no seu lugar.

\- O Marco fez uma escolha. – Afirmou o Comandante. – Uma coisa que podia não ter acontecido, caso tu tivesses escolhido respeitá-lo e tratá-lo com o carinho que sempre te dedicou. Estás a tentar encontrar um culpado diferente nesta história, mas ambos sabemos que o único responsável nisto tudo és tu, Jean.

\- Ele ainda tem a Marca. – Reafirmou, começando a andar de um lado para o outro na sala.

\- Que está a desvanecer sem que eu tenha que quebrar. – Retrucou.

\- És um filho da _puta_ doente e pervertido! Já viste bem que idade tens? E és casado e…

\- Era muito feliz com a minha família antes dos filhos da _puta_ daqui terem manipulado alguém para entrar em minha casa e assassinar a sangue frio a minha família. – Falou num tom cortante. – Mas mesmo que a minha família ainda estivesse ao meu lado jamais permitiria que o Marco permanecesse sozinho e a sofrer por alguém que se atreveu a pisar naquilo que ele sentia. Mesmo que não fosse eu, sei que outro também seria capaz de ver o Ómega, a pessoa maravilhosa que ele é e com certeza, o trataria da forma como merece. Assim como eu estou a fazê-lo, portanto, quando estás a encher a boca para falar do teu Ómega… lembra-te que aqui a tua territorialidade vale zero, Jean. O que conta são os factos e esses são muito claros relativamente a quem realmente merece estar com ele. O que lhe podes oferecer? A mesma vida submissa de antes que não o permitia ser feliz? Que o fazia silenciar todas as coisas que queria fazer ou dizer, mas tu não o permitias? – O outro surpreendeu-se ao ouvir o Comandante rosnar e espalhar as feromonas agressivas. – Quem é que julgas que és para te achares no direito de o tratar daquela forma? – Avançou até ver o outro Alfa recuar. – Jean, se realmente achas que o podes fazer feliz, que mudaste e podes fazer melhor então desafia-me aqui e agora.

Seguiu-se uma troca de olhares silenciosa. As feromonas impregnadas de sentimentos negativos, mas acima de tudo de uma vontade irredutível ajudavam a tornar o ar ainda mais pesado.

Contudo, o Alfa mais jovem foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar e diante desse comportamento, Gabriel afastou-se e murmurou:

\- Agora que tenho a tua resposta, mete juízo nessa tua cabeça e não coloques a tua vida em perigo.

* * *

\- Vais embora? Assim sem esperar que…? – Ia questionar Hanji, vendo o moreno distanciar-se da cama, onde Levi permanecia inconsciente. O jovem Alfa fez um gesto para a Ómega, que o acompanhou até ao quarto e manteve-se presente até ao diagnóstico confirmar que não havia nada de grave com o jovem de cabelos negros. Ou pelo menos nada que o colocasse em risco, mas isso poderia mudar em pouco tempo, caso soubessem da presença dele naquele hospital.

\- Ele acabará por acordar e eu não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui. – Abriu a porta para que Nicole saísse em primeiro lugar.

\- Eren! – Exclamou Hanji num tom de repreensão, mas o moreno não olhou novamente para a Beta e nem para Axel que não o impediu, mas trocou apenas mais um olhar com Eren que não foi capaz de manter o contacto visual. – Não acredito que saiu assim.

\- As coisas não vão ficar por aqui. – Comentou Axel calmamente. – Por muito que tente distanciar-se, eu não acho que a nossa vinda a Rose seja uma mera casualidade.

Entretanto, Eren caminhava pelo corredor ignorando os olhares de alguns amigos e de outros desconhecidos. O jovem de olhos verdes deduziu que fossem amigos de Levi em Maria e forçou-se a não ouvir as questões e/ou acusações mesmo de Christa, que exigia que parasse para conversar com ela. Porém, ele não deteve os passos e de mãos dadas com Nicole avançava com passos rápidos pelos corredores. Um percurso que nunca esqueceu e repetiu tantas vezes em que trabalhou naquele local, mas que agora visitava poucas vezes.

Estava a poucos passos da saída, quando um Alfa parou à sua frente. De cabelos loiros, olhos azuis-escuros e umas feromonas familiares. As mesmas que teve que apagar dos lábios de Levi.

\- Espera por mim na entrada. – Murmurou Eren, deixando Nicole afastar-se mesmo que ela tenha hesitado por alguns instantes, mas optou por não contrariá-lo. – O que queres?

\- És tu o responsável por todo o sofrimento dele. – Afirmou.

\- Encurta o discurso, tenho coisas para fazer. – Replicou, mostrando um claro desinteresse na continuação daquela conversa.

\- Arruínas a vida dele, apareces quando te apetece e agora vais embora sem sequer esperar que ele acorde.

\- Não é do teu interesse que eu já não esteja por perto quando ele acordar? – Indagou.

\- Por que razão vieste trazê-lo aqui, se agora vais-te embora assim sem mais nem menos? – Quis saber, demonstrando umas feromonas hostis. – Estás a brincar com ele, é isso? Se for isso, se é esse o tipo de pessoa que és, eu juro que…

\- Pensas o quê? Que te devo satisfação de alguma coisa? – Falou Eren, rosnando e ouviu uma reação semelhante do outro. – Se é só isso que tens para dizer, sugiro que saias agora da minha frente antes que te arrependas.

\- Que _merda_ viu em ti? – Perguntou com algum desprezo.

Eren sorriu de lado.

\- Viu claramente algo que tu não tens, porque nunca o terás nos braços da mesma forma que eu já tive. – Provocou e viu como Reiner e outro Alfa seguravam no loiro, enquanto se afastava com o mesmo sorriso e acenou como mais um sinal de afronta antes de sair.

"_Sei que devia aceitar aquele idiota como algo melhor para ele, mas não consigo deixar de pensar que… gostava de não existisse_", concluiu com um rumo amargo de pensamentos e teria continuado a andar com Nicole ao seu lado, se ela não tivesse segurado no braço dele.

\- Porquê Eren?

\- Huh? – Balbuciou sem entender.

\- Ele é alguém importante para ti. – Afirmou, desviando o olhar. – Não entendo como podes ir embora, depois de o teres reencontrado. Devias pelo menos esperar que despertasse para conversarem, eu sei que durante este tempo que estiveram separados não deixaste de…

\- Eu já perdi todo o direito de ficar com ele. – Cortou. – Já me conformei com isso, agora vamos embora. Tenho que…

\- Eren, eu posso não saber exatamente o tens andado a fazer e desconfio que sejam coisas perigosas e graves, mas estas pessoas que te conhecem… conhecem a pessoa que eras antes, a mesma que muitas vejo comigo em casa. – Olhou para o Alfa. – Eu sinto que se te deixar ir agora, fazer o que quer que seja que tens em mente, que podes não voltar e eu não quero isso. Não quero que nada de mal te aconteça e acima de tudo, não quero ver-te a ser infeliz desta forma, quando quem pode mudar tudo isso está naquele quarto e que com certeza, queria acordar contigo por perto.

Eren manteve-se em silêncio, observando a jovem que incapaz de manter os olhos na sua direção e nos gestos enraizados de submissão baixou mais uma vez a cabeça. Mesmo com aqueles comportamentos difíceis de alterar, ele já tinha testemunhado em outras ocasiões como a Ómega por vezes, não hesitava em apontar os seus erros ou dizer o que pensava. Ele incentivou-a a ser dessa forma e alegrava-se, quando a via tomar essa oportunidade.

Contudo, apesar de um sentimento que atribuiria mais a uma irmã, existiram momentos em que parou para explicar à adolescente a linha clara que havia entre eles. Receou que os sentimentos dela cruzassem um limite ao qual não poderia corresponder, mas apesar da confusão e tristeza inicial, dias depois dessa conversa, ela sorriu e deu-lhe a razão. Agradeceu pela sinceridade e que isso de certa forma, também a auxiliou a ver as coisas de outra perspetiva e a analisar o que sentia. Disse que concluiu que gostava dele e que havia um imenso sentimento de gratidão, mas que não o via como um possível parceiro, mas sim como um irmão que nunca teve.

Na altura, Eren considerou que ela pudesse ter dito algo assim porque não queria admitir os seus sentimentos, que seriam legítimos. Afinal, salvou a vida dela e viviam debaixo do mesmo teto. A sequência parecia ter um rumo certo, mas no fim, ela surpreendia-o. Mesmo que de facto, existissem sentimentos além de uma cumplicidade quase de irmãos, Nicole acreditava que ele só seria feliz ao lado de Levi e por isso, estava disposta a insistir em que ficasse e abandonasse o conforto da vida que levavam. Estava disposto a trocar isso pelo incerto.

Ele sorriu, só que as palavras foram cortadas pelo som do telemóvel. Ao pegar no aparelho, viu o nome do General e atendeu a chamada ao terceiro toque.

\- Sim, senhor. – Começou por dizer. – Compreendo que não foi do seu agrado, já que prometi que eu mesmo levaria a Olga de volta a casa no fim do concerto, mas penso que a sua filha também lhe explicou a situação peculiar em que me encontrava. – Fez uma pausa. – Sim, um soldado de Maria tentou falar comigo e não, não era nenhum conhecido. Por momentos, pensei que fosse levar-me ao Comandante Gabriel, mas acabou por ser aquele desconhecido a falar comigo. – Mais uma pausa. – Posso detalhar um pouco mais da conversa, se puder receber-me pela manhã em sua casa. No entanto, posso resumir o essencial da conversa. Procurou saber qual o meu grau de envolvimento com Sina e Rose. Questionou a minha lealdade, dado que como sabe, em tempos ajudei Ómegas a escapar para Maria. – Mais uma pausa. – Não, senhor mas… devo dizer que identifiquei uma das pessoas. – Ouviu mais algumas palavras. – Essa foi a razão pela qual prestei auxílio, pois imagino que também fosse do seu interesse descobrir se havia soldados da Tropa de Exploração encarregues da escolta, o que seria uma ótima desculpa para investigar o nosso terreno. – Mais algumas palavras do outro lado. – Apenas cumpri a minha obrigação. Posso dar-lhe um número das pessoas que vi, a descrição física dos mesmos e… - Foi interrompido. – Penso ter visto a Hanji Zoe, a investigadora foragida.

Eren viu de soslaio o choque da Ómega ao ver como entregava tão facilmente a identificação de alguém com quem no passado manteve uma relação de amizade. Ele era consciente das consequências daquelas palavras, mas precisava de uma breve distração e acima de tudo, de continuar a ganhar a confiança daquele Alfa. Até porque muito em breve uma bomba iria explodir-lhe nas mãos e o General teria um grande problema em mãos, algo que abalaria as convenções sociais de Sina e Rose.

\- O Jean? – Indagou um pouco surpreso. – Claro, senhor. Se agiu com tal imprudência, receberá o mesmo tratamento que qualquer outro. Conte comigo. – Mais algumas palavras. – Agradeço pela confiança.

Desligou a chamada.

\- Eren… - Murmurou Nicole num tom que não escondia o desapontamento.

\- Vou deixar-te em casa, tenho que ir buscar o Jean.

\- O que aconteceu com o Jean? Por que razão falaste da Hanji?

\- O Jean desrespeitou o General numa reunião de extrema importância. Aquele idiota… - Fez sinal a um táxi. – E não me questiones, Nicole. Quanto menos souberes, será melhor.

* * *

A madrugada ainda decorava o cenário exterior com amigos e companheiros a dormitar nas cadeiras do hospital, quando o Ómega mostrou os primeiros sinais de que iria despertar. Hanji estava sentada ao lado da cama e Axel encostado à janela. Este último viu o exato momento em que o filho virou o rosto com uma expressão de dor e assim que se acercou da cama para vê-lo de perto, os olhos desiguais abriram-se já sem as faixas a cobri-los. Ao mesmo tempo que isso aconteceu, o Ómega sentou-se como se despertasse com um choque, assustando também Hanji que estava quase a ceder perante o cansaço e sono.

\- Eren? – Chamou Levi, olhando para o espaço ao seu redor.

\- Ele já não está aqui. – Respondeu o Alfa.

\- Estás bem? Como te sentes? – Questionou Hanji.

\- O que aconteceu, filho? – Indagou o Alfa curioso e sentando-se nos pés da cama.

\- Eu vi. – Murmurou e pela expressão perturbada, ainda parecia absorto em alguma coisa. – Eu quis saber o que aconteceu e por mais que possam não acreditar em mim, eu pude ver. Isto tem alguma coisa a ver com as capacidades estranhas dos Elos Primitivos? – Olhou para o pai em busca de respostas. – Este tipo de coisas é possível?

\- Calma. – Disse Axel, espalhando as suas feromonas pelo quarto. – Como Elo Primitivo é verdade que és dotado de várias capacidades especiais, entre as quais, ver memórias… suponho que seja isso a que te referes.

\- Ele é capaz disso? – Perguntou Hanji fascinada.

\- É um dom raro, mesmo entre os Elos Primitivos, mas acho que todos concordamos que o Levi é um caso excecional. São raros os registos de Elos que tenham demonstrado uma capacidade de domínio das suas capacidades em tão pouco tempo. No passado, existiram poucos Elos que possuíam o dom de enxergar muito além de sentimentos nos outros, mas podiam ver memórias. – Explicou tranquilamente. – Usualmente, esse dom surgia na sequência de uma necessidade para que o Elo soubesse como poderia ajudar e também orientar os outros nesse sentido. Suponho que estejas a falar do Eren.

\- Sim. – Murmurou ainda assombrado. – Ele não quis dizer-me o que aconteceu. Em vez disso, quis terminar a conversa como uma despedida e eu não sei como fiz, mas de repente a minha mente encheu-se de imagens tão reais… como se tivessem acontecido comigo.

\- Bom, o teu pai explicou-me que emoções fortes podem desencadear algumas das tuas capacidades fascinantes. – Comentou a Beta. – Será este o caso?

\- Sim. – Confirmou Axel. – O teu desejo de querer saber e as emoções fortes associadas ao momento, podem ter desencadeado uma capacidade que exige um grande controlo, caso contrário, podes ser atormentado por memórias desconexas de pessoas à tua volta.

\- Eles injetaram-lhe aquelas vacinas estranhas. – Falou, ignorando a preocupação do progenitor. – Esteve fechado numa cela e atormentaram-no dia e noite com o peso da vida de Ómegas inocentes. Foi-lhe dito que eles morreram por causa dele e o cenário mórbido de outras vezes fez com que acreditasse que matou outros. Essa era a única perspetiva possível, depois da dor e desorientação que aquelas drogas causaram, mas ainda que tenha visto da perspetiva dele... – Falava como se ainda estivesse a ver as imagens. – Eu pude fazer uma coisa que ele não era capaz. Observar o espaço, os acontecimentos e as coisas ao seu redor de outra forma.

\- Como assim? – Questionou Hanji curiosa.

\- À primeira vista diria que ele assassinou dezenas de Ómegas, mas mesmo com o sangue nas mãos, as feromonas na boca e no corpo dele eram de Alfas e não dos Ómegas… tenho quase a certeza absoluta que não tirou a vida daqueles Ómegas, embora lhe tenham dito o contrário. – Afirmou nervosamente. – Atormentaram-no com essa ideia, mas na verdade, ele matou Alfas mas não os Ómegas.

\- Então, estás a dizer que manipularam a situação de forma a fazê-lo acreditar que…?

\- Sim, Hanji. Basicamente, fizeram de tudo para enlouquecê-lo naquela cela. – Confirmou Levi. – A advogada Nanaba… essa mulher visitava-o todos os dias. – Passou a mão nos cabelos. – Vi também outras coisas que ele fez depois de sair daquele sítio… as pessoas que matou, as que morreram por causa dele…

\- E mesmo assim, estás preocupado. – Concluiu Hanji. – Diz-me, gatinho… achas que o podes perdoar, agora que sabes o que lhe aconteceu? – Viu os olhos surpresos na direção dela. - Agora que sabes que o quiseram transformar num monstro e que por causa de drogas, manipulação… ele está num mau caminho, mas isso pode mudar. O teu perdão pode ser o que ele precisa para não acabar no abismo.

\- Eu…

\- Ele devia saber a verdade. – Concordou Axel.

\- Isso não apaga tudo o que aconteceu. – Falou Levi, desviando o olhar. - Concordo que ele tem que saber a verdade, mas perdoar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

\- Perdoaste o Alfa que te tratou como escravo durante anos. – Apontou Axel. – Não digo que esqueças o que aconteceu, mas tu perdoaste para retirar um peso do coração daquele Alfa e também de ti. Achas que o que Eren fez é assim tão imperdoável que os dois mereçam viver com essa mágoa para o resto da vida?

\- Tu queres que eu o perdoe? – Perguntou Levi boquiaberto. – Eu pensava que…

\- Quero que sejas feliz e com essa mágoa dentro de ti, isso nunca será possível. Gostava que o perdoasses, mesmo que julgues que ele não mereça… mas vocês precisam disso. – Sorriu um pouco. – Não vou obrigar-te, como sabes, mas podes fazer a coisa certa. Achas que não mereces isso? Achas mesmo que ele é uma pessoa tão terrível que não merece perdão?

Com um nó na garganta e deixando cair uma lágrima pelo rosto.

\- Eu não vou deixar que os meus medos, me impeçam de fazer a coisa certa. Aprendi isso contigo e com a mãe.

Axel ergueu-se da cama apenas para se aproximar mais do filho e beijar-lhe na testa, enquanto este também via um sorriso de Hanji que apertou a mão dele num gesto de carinho. Ela compreendia o receio do Ómega. Não é que Levi acreditasse que Eren não merecesse ser perdoado, sobretudo depois do que descobriram, mas ele tinha medo. Ele temia pelo que aquele perdão podia significar, porque era óbvio para qualquer um que olhasse para aqueles dois, que ainda existia um sentimento muito especial e forte entre eles.

\- Há outra coisa que preciso fazer. – Falou Levi, desviando o lençol para se levantar e pegou nas faixas brancas.

\- Devias repousar. – Aconselhou Hanji. – Sei que deves querer encontrar o Eren ou até a cobra da Nanaba, mas este não é o momento.

\- Não. – Negou o Ómega. – Preciso de ir até um quarto deste hospital. Há alguém prestes a perder a vida. – Olhou para os dois adultos. – Por favor, preciso que me deixem fazer isto.

Hanji e Axel trocaram olhares curiosos, mas concordaram em deixá-lo sair. Agora que entendiam o motivo por detrás daquele desmaio misterioso, sabiam que o Ómega não seria capaz de permanecer parado. Já previam a urgência em querer encontrar Eren, mas não imaginavam que pudesse existir outra razão para adiar um novo reencontro e conversa. Entenderam também por que razão, Levi pediu-lhes ajuda para ir até ao quarto. Ele não precisava exatamente de ajuda física, mas sim que atuassem como distração para os amigos e companheiros, que assim que o viram sair do quarto, quiseram falar com ele. Porém, o rapaz esquivou-se rapidamente das perguntas e deixou que o pai e Hanji se ocupassem de dar ou até inventar algumas respostas.

Deixou-se guiar pelos instintos que considerava tão estranhos como misteriosos, mas que lhe diziam exatamente para onde deveria ir. Qual andar, qual era o corredor e em que porta deveria parar. Sabia quem iria encontrar e conhecia as razões pelas quais se encontrava naquele hospital.

Se fechasse os olhos poderiam ver e escutar os gritos de pânico e agonia que experienciou e pese embora, o passado que existia entre eles, o jovem com heterocromia não era capaz de concordar com aquele destino pintado de crueldade.

\- À luz de tudo o que aconteceu, confesso que não esperava que quisesses vê-lo.

De soslaio viu um Alfa, um homem de idade sem cabelos, sorriso afável, olhos pequenos e um aroma a álcool um pouco forte. Pela roupa e pela descrição reconhecia aquele homem.

\- Preciso ver a pessoa que está neste quarto e gostava de não ser interrompido.

\- Posso acompanhar?

O Ómega encarou-o curioso.

\- Porquê?

\- Porque ouvi falar de ti e gostava de ver com os meus próprios olhos quem és. – Explicou. – Prometo não interferir, não dizer absolutamente nada. Apenas ficarei num canto do quarto e nada farei, independentemente do que acontecer.

\- Se está a comprometer-se com isso, não tenho nada contra. – Murmurou o jovem de cabelos negros antes de abrir a porta e entrar acompanhado pelo Alfa.

O quarto era constituído somente por uma cama, rodeada de vários aparelhos e máquinas diferentes. Num dos cantos havia somente uma pequena poltrona, mas a atenção de qualquer um que entrasse naquele sítio, iria focar-se no paciente com os olhos, braços e torso com inúmeras ligaduras. A pele visível com coloração escura e amarelada indicava um estado crítico e oculto debaixo das inúmeras faixas, também entrecortadas por tubos. Um deles, inserido na boca. Mesmo os cabelos loiros pareciam ter perdido o brilho de antes e apresentavam uma cor pálida e sem vida. O corpo maltratado seguia esse mesmo percurso e desprendia-se dos últimos suspiros.

Pixis sentou-se na poltrona, deixando que o jovem digerisse a imagem que tinha à sua frente. O Comandante, responsável pelo reatar das relações com Maria, observava com curiosidade aquele que lhe descreveram como um Ómega especial. Alguém que possuía o poder de trazer mudança, apenas por existir. Porém, segundo ouviu do Comandante Gabriel e também de Axel, aquele rapaz ia além disso. Em vez de optar por seguir as convenções que o protegeriam num templo sagrado em Maria, ele cresceu com o desejo e vontade de mudar as coisas com as suas ações.

O Alfa queria ver com os seus olhos esse desejo de mudança, queria testemunhar de perto aquilo que há dois anos sentiu, quando as feromonas mais misteriosas e mágicas o rodearam, apelando para que todos largassem as armas. Ele era o responsável pela névoa inexplicável que impedia o contacto com Maria e segundo o que Hanji lhe disse, era o que os antigos chamavam de Elo Primitivo. Uma presença sagrada a quem ninguém poderia ficar indiferente.

Pese embora, todas essas informações ele esperava ressentimento e o comportamento usual de alguém que sofreu nas mãos de Armin. Pixis conhecia as várias versões da história e Hanji ajudou-o a juntar todas as peças e tendo em conta o que sabia e como aquele rapaz era jovem, apesar da importância que diziam ter, não seria tão estranho que agisse consoante a sua idade.

Contudo, não notou qualquer relutância ou hesitação nos olhos e postura do rapaz que se aproximou da cama. Em seguida, pousou uma das mãos sobre um dos braços do loiro, mergulhado num coma induzido e a outra mão colocou-a sobre os olhos enfaixados.

Os gestos invulgares perderam todo o significado ao lado do Alfa, quando mais do que ver, notou a mudança da atmosfera ao seu redor. As feromonas libertadas por aquele jovem não se assemelhavam a nada que tivesse sentido antes e mesmo antes de ver os lábios do jovem emitirem qualquer som, Pixis podia jurar que escutou outras vozes distantes naquele espaço.

A voz dele soou grave, forte e intensa e agitou o espaço e tempo daquele lugar, à medida que as feromonas se concentravam sobretudo sobre o Ómega deitado e o Comandante teve que erguer-se ao ver que o paciente em coma profundo parecia ter-se movido. Não apenas isso, mas a coloração indicando uma vida que se perdia, mudava a cada letra e nota de uma canção de uma língua antiga e perdida no tempo.

As palavras não eram suficientes para explicar o que via à sua frente, como se a linha entre o real e um outro mundo diferente se apagasse. Estupefacto e assombrado com o que via, quis acercar-se um pouco mais, mas os olhos desiguais focaram-se nele e sentiu-se tremer.

Os instintos, o Alfa dentro dele, o inconsciente mais primitivo que havia nele impediu-o de avançar. Como se instintivamente soubesse, que não devia interromper e que não seria capaz.

De repente, as afirmações de Hanji fizeram sentido, porque aquilo não era explicável por palavras. Porém, ela disse-lhe que compreenderia se pudesse ver e acima de tudo, sentir a presença especial, única e sagrada que aquele Ómega representava.

A mão sobre o braço do loiro moveu-se até à mão, onde os dedos tinham sido amputados e somente o toque fez as ligaduras caírem e para assombro dele havia dedos naquela mão. Como se a mão estivesse fechado em punho e agora estendia-se normalmente com os dedos que Pixis tinha a certeza, terem sido amputados.

No seguimento, a mão moveu-se até ao queixo e desde que tinham entrado naquele lugar, o Alfa notou uma expressão mais pálida em Levi. Algo que ia piorando com o prosseguir da música, como se aquilo estivesse a exigir um esforço que o drenava cada vez mais. Chegando inclusive ao ponto de se notar nas notas da canção, como se o fôlego lhe escapasse mas ainda assim não detivesse aquele momento mágico.

Quando a porta do quarto se abriu e Pixis sabia que Hanji e Axel tinham entrado. Ainda assim não se sentia capaz de se mover, mesmo que isso incluísse mover apenas o rosto. Ele não queria perder um único momento daquilo que estava a ver.

\- Levi? – Chamou Hanji, vendo o estado do rapaz deteriorar-se com as últimas notas da canção. – Ó meu Deus, é o Armin.

Axel fechou a porta atrás dele e aproximou-se de imediato do filho, colocando distância entre ele e o outro Ómega deitado na cama, cessando a canção e a intensidade das feromonas baixou consideravelmente com aquela interrupção.

\- Eu ainda posso… - Murmurou Levi.

\- Não. – Negou Axel, virando o rosto do filho para ver que um dos olhos parecia ter uma cor mais apagada, a palidez do rosto e a respiração difícil eram indícios, de que tinham chegado a tempo. – É verdade que tens capacidades de cura, mas não sem um preço. Quanto mais perigoso for o estado de saúde ou as lesões, também colocas em risco a tua vida. Disse-te isto mais do que uma vez, Levi.

\- Eu sei, mas ele estava a morrer… - Sussurrou, apoiando-se no progenitor e sentindo que a visão de um dos olhos estava bastante nebulosa, assim como sentia dores pelo corpo e a mão direta bastante dormente. Algo que quis esconder, mas a pedido do pai e de Hanji teve que confessar.

\- São coisas reversíveis, não é? – Perguntou a investigadora preocupada.

\- Sim, mas precisará de descanso. – Confirmou Axel. – Com a capacidade que tem de regenerar tudo deve voltar ao normal em poucas horas, espero eu.

\- Mas se recupera com facilidade, então…

\- Há um ponto sem retorno e nesse caso, uma vida paga-se com a oferta de outra. – Explicou sumariamente o Alfa. – Pixis?

O Comandante parecia ter despertado de um transe ao som do seu nome ao mesmo tempo que ouvia o paciente que antes não tinha qualquer esperança de sobreviver, dar sinais de que respirava por si mesmo e portanto, estava a engasgar-se com o tubo. Ele aproximou-se de imediato para remover o objeto e assim impedir que sufocasse.

\- Ele não pode ficar aqui. – Falou Levi. – É preciso levá-lo… para Maria.

O Ómega tossiu bastante antes que uma voz trémula e fraca soasse no quarto, onde se escutava sobretudo a respiração alertada do Ómega com heterocromia.

\- Levi?

As ligaduras sobre os olhos impediam-no de ver, mas ainda assim o loiro reconheceria aquelas feromonas em qualquer lugar. Podia jurar que mesmo antes de recupera a consciência, escutou a voz daquele que devia odiá-lo e que pensou nunca mais encontrar novamente. Porém, contra todas as probabilidades, ali estava o mesmo que atraiçoou e torturou sem qualquer piedade.

\- Vais para Maria, Armin… - Falou, ainda apoiado no pai. – Não podes ficar aqui… se souberem que estás vivo e consciente, pode ser… perigoso.

Através das memórias de Eren, descobriu que a vida daquele Ómega de cabelos loiros era tudo menos um mar de rosas e mais importante do que isso, ele sabia de um segredo perturbador.

\- A língua dele parece restaurada. – Comentou Pixis ainda pasmo com toda a situação.

\- Infelizmente ainda não sou capaz de regenerar tudo, mas fiz o que pude. – Afirmou com um aspeto cada vez mais exausto e viu Hanji pegar num relatório, colocado perto da cama que descrevia o estado de saúde do Ómega.

\- O facto de ele ter acordado é um milagre. – Dizia a Beta. – Além das melhorias visíveis no aspeto dele, até onde posso ver regeneraste muito do interior dele. Havia demasiadas fraturas e...

\- Porquê? – Murmurou Armin. – Eu não merecia uma coisa destas.

\- Não mereces o que aconteceu e não te desejo tanto mal… - Respirou fundo. – Fizeste coisas erradas, mas não esqueço que nem sempre foste assim e eu acho que deves ter uma oportunidade de recomeçar.

O loiro soluçou.

\- Não, eu…

\- Tens o meu perdão, Armin. – Sussurrou antes de perder a força nas pernas e ter que ceder para ficar nos braços do pai, que preocupado disse que teria que descansar para recuperar e que iria cumprir o pedido dele: encontraria forma de que Armin fosse levado para Maria.

* * *

Mesmo que Nicole não tenha dito mais qualquer palavra no sentido de censurá-lo, Eren não deixou de ver o olhar desaprovador dela ao ser deixada em casa. Ainda era madrugada e os planos que tinha em mente já não estavam a correr conforme o esperado. Não contava com o reencontro de Levi e nem que isso o fizesse ir até ao hospital.

Com toda a confusão, acabou por prometer ao General que também iria recolher Jean pessoalmente, mas o moreno precisava de passar noutro lugar. Não devia demorar muito, mas ao confirmar mais uma vez as horas, questionou-se se teria que adiar novamente. Ou quem sabe, a noite de concerto atuasse como mais um pretexto para que tivesse mais tempo. Desta vez já no seu carro, Eren apressou-se para chegar à biblioteca municipal em poucos minutos.

De dia podia atuar como uma simples biblioteca, mas poucos sabiam que também possuía laboratórios subterrâneos, onde eram desenvolvidas investigações. Usualmente para medicações e nada que fosse tão grave como o que ocorria em Sina.

Contudo, foi numa das rondas a esse lugar que descobriu que uma das Betas do laboratório e que ocasionalmente, passeava-se pelos corredores vazios da biblioteca não o fazia por mero acaso e sim para se encontrar com alguns dos seguranças. Aliás, ele próprio chegou a receber sugestões impróprias, mas que não descartou totalmente visto que ponderou a hipótese de que aquela mulher pudesse ser-lhe útil. O facto é que tal se veio a confirmar, quando numa das rondas e conversas com a mulher promíscua, esta demonstrou de que forma tinha prejudicado alguns dos seus antigos "namorados" expondo de forma não-rastreável conteúdos que os prejudicaram imenso. Eren sempre guardou aquele tipo de informação como importante para uma referência no futuro e finalmente, a ocasião era perfeita, mas ainda assim precisava de alguma orientação da parte dela.

Quando chegou ao local, avistou-a pouco depois, mas estava acompanhada por outro Alfa. Não era nenhum dos que encontrava normalmente, portanto, Eren teve que acrescentar mais um à longa lista daquela mulher. Tentava decorar os rostos, pois aprendeu que qualquer informação poderia ter bastante valor no futuro, se soubesse utilizá-la no momento certo.

Felizmente, não teve que esperar muito para que aquele encontro furtivo acabasse e o Alfa saísse para o exterior pouco depois, deixando a Beta a arrumar os livros caídos de uma estante.

\- Noite agitada, Olívia? – Questionou chamando a atenção da mulher que abriu um sorriso malicioso na direção dele.

\- Eren, meu querido. Pensava que já não vinhas.

\- E perder a oportunidade de te ver? – Falou e forçou-se a ignorar o nó no estômago. – Se bem que como te tinha dito, hoje preciso que me ajudes com um assunto que agradecia que ficasse entre nós.

Apesar dos comentários e olhares que não escondiam outras intenções, o moreno conseguiu mantê-la focada em ajudá-lo. Escolherem um computador ao acaso na biblioteca e viu mais uma vez, como ela explicava a forma de apagar qualquer forma de rastrear a origem da informação.

Assim que recordou os passos de que precisava, concluiu que apesar de poderem não dar muito crédito àquela mulher, o ideal seria retirá-la da lista de pessoas que pudessem denunciá-lo por pedidos ou perguntas suspeitas. Já o tinha feito antes. Retirar a vida de pessoas que pudessem causar-lhe problemas não era nada de novo, mas assim que pensou em golpeá-la, as lembranças de ter estado com Levi fizeram-no parar. Não fazia sentido, mas parou.

"_Isto é uma estupidez. Não importa se mato mais uma pessoa… ele em breve estará longe daqui e nada do que faça, irá mudar isso. Não tenho que pensar nele. Não posso deixar que…_", pensava com pensamentos cada vez mais conflituosos.

Sentia como se o corpo se recusasse a obedecer. Como se algo misterioso o impedisse e o tornasse incapaz de retirar mais uma vida. Ele não entendia a razão e nem mesmo a estranha sensação de ter sentido as feromonas de Levi por perto, mesmo que tivesse a certeza de que ele não se encontrava naquele lugar.

"_É como se… uma parte estivesse aqui. O que é isto?_", questionou-se antes de abandonar a biblioteca, deixando para trás uma Beta bastante confusa com as reações do Alfa.

No exterior do edifício parou no meio da rua, que se iluminava timidamente com um amanhecer ainda um pouco distante. Olhou para as próprias mãos confuso e aproximou uma delas no nariz para tentar entender se era tudo da cabeça dele ou havia mesmo algo estranho nas suas feromonas. Evidentemente ainda tinha a fragância do Ómega de cabelos negros, mas seria só isso? Seria só isso que o deixava incapaz de manchar as mãos de sangue outra vez ou mesmo fingir um pouco melhor diante dos avanços daquela Beta?

Quando o telemóvel tocou no seu bolso, os seus pensamentos desviaram-se daquelas questões, sobretudo quando viu o nome no ecrã.

\- Nicole? Está tudo bem?

\- Sim, mas pensei que quisesses saber. – Começou por dizer. – A sessão de autógrafos não foi cancelada. Daqui a umas horas, mais precisamente na parte da tarde os _No Name_ estarão no centro de Sina.

\- O quê? – Perguntou incrédulo. – Eu disse-lhes expressamente para deixarem este lugar! Por que raio não cancelaram?

\- Não sei, mas acho que… - Fez uma pequena pausa. – Devíamos ir, Eren.

* * *

Como o percurso até ao centro de Sina ainda seria demorada, permitiram que Pixis encontrasse os melhores meios para se assegurassem que os _No Name_ estariam no centro da cidade, à hora marcada e sem desapontar qualquer fã. A notícia de que Rivaille passou parte da noite no hospital difundiu-se rapidamente pelas redes sociais, assim como a explicação de que tinha sido apenas desidratação e cansaço pela viagem, dado que o grupo andava em digressão há varias semanas em Maria e o concerto que encerrou tinha sido em Rose, ou seja, o último de uma série de viagens e concertos. O que as fãs não sabiam era que os elementos da banda tiveram que conciliar essa vida nos palcos com as missões na Cidade das Trevas, mas ainda assim todos os que estavam diretamente ligados à banda, sabiam que mesmo isso não era razão suficiente para o colapso do Ómega. Porém, o público em geral jamais saberia o que se escondia por detrás daquele grupo. Esse que chegou perto da hora do almoço a um hotel de luxo na capital do prestígio e poder.

Era a primeira vez que Levi pisava naquele local e entre o grupo de fãs que mostraram cartazes, gritavam frases de conforto e algumas declarações de amor, ele via que a segurança ali era bem mais apertada. E além disso, os Alfas da polícia militar encontravam-se por todo o lado e era visível o desagrado com toda aquela comoção.

Assim como os companheiros, ele acenou aos fãs antes de entrar no hotel que apesar de todo os luxos que pareciam encher os olhos de Oluo e de outros soldados, Levi notou que não era o único a não apreciar a ausência de uma aura confortável e familiar. Aos olhos do Ómega tudo brilhava demasiado e aparentava ser tão bonito, que só conseguia pensar em como parecia ser tão falso. Desde das aparências, às pessoas que os atenderam.

\- Estás bem? – Perguntou Isabel ao lado do rapaz e tocou no rosto dele, enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor.

\- Sim. – Murmurou.

\- Sei que dormiste grande parte da viagem, mas podíamos ter adiado a sessão de autógrafos para fazermos as coisas com mais calma. – Argumentou Christa do outro lado. – Ainda não pareces totalmente recuperado do que quer que tenha acontecido no hospital. – Pressionou, embora soubesse que o amigo não parecia muito inclinado a contar o que tinha acontecido. – Estás pálido e esta viagem apressada, longa e cansativa feita sob pressão não está a ajudar.

\- A Chris tem razão. – Concordou a Isabel.

\- Estou bem e a recuperar. – Tentou assegurar. – Vamos comer qualquer coisa e depois, descanso mais um pouco antes da sessão.

\- Tens a certeza? – Perguntou Petra que seguia de perto mesmo atrás dos três. – Podemos adiar, Rivaille. Os fãs iriam compreender e diria que até estão preocupados.

\- Não vou adiar. – Falou num tom decidido. – Fizemos uma promessa e vamos cumprir, além disso não estamos aqui só pelo concerto. Adiar as coisas, pode atrapalhar o combinado.

"_Sei que a nossa missão seria apenas averiguar como está a situação de Rose e acima de tudo de Sina e depois regressar com a vitória de termos reatado relações, mas desde que chegámos estou com um mau pressentimento. E além disso, se adiar não sei se poderia ver o Eren novamente… preciso de vê-lo e sei que esta também é a melhor forma de chamá-lo até mim. Preciso falar com ele. Preciso impedir que se coloque numa situação ainda mais perigosa_".

Enquanto todos se acomodavam nas novas instalações, Levi viu mais um olhar de Farlan na sua direção e concluiu que não podia ignorá-lo. Não podia continuar com aquela situação e por isso, fez sinal para que saíssem e acabaram no quarto, onde Farlan ficaria acompanhado por Eld e Gunther, mas os dois Alfas já tinham saído provavelmente para ir ajudar outros a acomodar as malas e afins.

\- Sei que precisamos falar. – Começou Levi.

\- Estás com as feromonas dele por todo o lado. – Afirmou com um tom de voz magoado. – Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, estás a pensar em perdoá-lo.

\- Farlan, eu errei quando te disse que devia dar-te uma oportunidade.

\- Não digas isso sem ter realmente tentado! – Acusou o loiro. – Evitaste-me sempre que pudeste e nas poucas vezes que vieste ao meu encontro, deixaste-me… frustrado.

\- Isso devia dizer-te muito acerca de como isto é errado. – Apontou o Ómega, retirando as faixas dos olhos para poder encará-lo e felizmente, notou que de facto a sua visão estava restabelecida, apesar do cansaço e dores no corpo ainda persistirem.

\- Não tentaste de verdade. – Falou o Alfa. – Não me deste uma oportunidade real para te demonstrar que posso fazer-te feliz.

\- Não posso continuar com esta mentira, Farlan. – Falou num tom derrotado. – Vê só como te estou a magoar. O Marco tinha razão… eu nunca devia ter concordado com isto.

\- Estás a magoar-me porque não queres tentar! – Falou irritado. – Vais esquecer a forma como me beijaste e abraçaste depois do concerto e…

\- Porque queria deixar de pensar nele! – Cortou o Ómega. – Mas não fui capaz e nem posso pedir-te que faças uma coisa dessas, que atues como uma distração ou substituição só para não encarar a realidade! Eu… - Hesitou, desviando o olhar.

\- Ele não presta, Levi. – Falou num tom ríspido. – Desde que te encontrei, eu vi o que ele te fez, toda aquela tristeza e dor que vi dia após dia… - Passou a mão nos cabelos. – E eu ouvi o teu pai e a Hanji a conversarem. A falar sobre as coisas que ele tem feito durante este tempo e não parecia nada de que alguém se devesse orgulhar, caso contrário teria dito abertamente e não andariam a falar baixo, como se quisessem esconder as coisas que ele fez.

\- Farlan, tu não sabes o que…

\- É esse o tipo de Alfa que queres ao teu lado? Ao lado da tua filha?

\- Não coloques a minha filha nesta história! – Falou, deixando escapar as feromonas hostis.

\- Tenho que colocar, porque dizes que por ela estavas disposto a tentar ficar ao meu lado! – Relembrou. – Preferes ter alguém que te tratou como se não valesses nada ao teu lado? Queres dar-lhe esse exemplo? Queres alguém que descrevem como um assassino de sangue frio ao lado da tua filha?

\- Pára Farlan… - Pediu, sentindo um nó na garganta. – Não sabes o que aconte…

\- Isso significa que além de ter um pai que não suporta olhá-la nos olhos, vai ter outro que pelos vistos mata por diversão. – Viu o choque nos olhos do Ómega. – Por seres egoísta, vais condenar uma criança que não pediu para existir a ser infeliz, só porque…

\- Não sou um bom pai, eu sei disso! – Exaltou-se e baixou a cabeça momentaneamente. – Talvez eu não preste, assim como ele… mas tu… - Olhou para o Alfa à sua frente. – Que gostas de pessoas estragadas também não serves como um bom exemplo.

\- Escuta, eu não queria…

\- Dizer a verdade? – Ironizou e empurrou o Alfa para que se distanciasse dele. – Tarde demais. Por muito especial que digam que sou, eu sei que não sou melhor do que o Eren ou que ninguém. – Dirigiu-se à porta, recolocando as faixas sobre os olhos. – Pelo menos, espero que saibas separar os assuntos pessoais do que viemos fazer aqui.

\- Levi, espera, eu não queria dizer aquelas coisas…

\- Acabou, Farlan. – Cortou. – O assunto morre aqui e a partir de agora, somos colegas e nada mais, exceto quando estivermos fardados porque aí sou Capitão e exijo que me trates como tal. – Saiu do quarto e fechou a porta com força.

\- Não estava a ouvir. – Falou Reiner parado perto da porta.

\- Seria mais credível, se não estivesses aí plantado. – Retrucou Levi.

\- Certo, mas não era a minha intenção. – Desculpou-se. – Vinha chamar os dois para almoçar e apanhei só a última parte da conversa. – Disse, começando a andar e sendo seguido pelo Ómega. – A parte em que estavas a destruir o teu ego.

\- Dizer que não presto é uma realidade e não um abater do meu ego. – Corrigiu.

\- Porque não abraças a tua filha e dizes que a amas, quando ela o faz? – Indagou, vendo o Ómega encolher-se um pouco com aquela acusação. – Escuta, Levi… sei que as coisas não são assim tão lineares ou simples.

\- Tu és bom pai, Reiner. – Murmurou.

\- Obrigado, mas isso não te torna menos merecedor do carinho da pequena. – Falou o Alfa. – Podes não demonstrar tanto ou ter dificuldades com tudo o que aconteceu, só que sabes qual é o bom de tudo isto?

\- Bom? – O Ómega parou. – O que há de bom em tudo isso?

Reiner voltou-se para ele e sorriu abertamente.

\- Ainda vais a tempo de mudar tudo isso e ser feliz. Ainda podes vê-la com outros olhos e em vez de uma lembrança dolorosa, poderás substituir isso com uma nova história, com novas lembranças ao lado daquele que ainda não sabe que ela existe, pois não?

O Ómega desviou o rosto.

\- Claro que não e as coisas não vão…

\- Não vão mudar? Não vão porque é impossível? Ou não vão porque tu não queres? – Perguntou. – Escuta, eu não sei os detalhes mas daquilo que percebi, o Eren está… num mau momento, num mau caminho, mas eu conheço aquele idiota e sei que temos algumas coisas em comum.

\- Tais como? – Perguntou o Ómega pouco convencido.

\- Ele é do tipo que irá ficar aos pés da filha. A maior alegria que lhe podias dar, seria dizer que têm uma filha, porque não será capaz de ficar indiferente. Ele já não fica indiferente à tua presença, qual achas que será a reação quando souber que tem uma filha? O sonho dele era ter uma família ao lado da pessoa que ama, que és tu evidentemente e a filha é só a cereja no topo do bolo. – Reiner riu ao ver que apesar das faixas, o rosto do Ómega estava um pouco corado. – Ui é pena essas faixas nos olhos, queria tirar uma foto tua com essa expressão e vendê-la.

\- Está calado, Reiner! – Bateu no braço do Alfa e este riu mais um pouco e continuaram a andar. – Achas… - Quebrou o silêncio. – Achas mesmo que ficaria feliz?

\- Não imaginas o quanto e será mais uma razão, além da óbvia para ir para Maria porque é essa a tua intenção, certo? – Perguntou. – Sei perfeitamente que podíamos ter adiado a sessão de autógrafos, o Comandante não nos censuraria depois do que aconteceu. Estás a insistir nisto porque sabes que podes vê-lo, não é?

Levi assentiu.

\- Então vai em frente e não escondas nada. Diz-lhe a verdade e coloca juízo na cabeça dele. Gostava de voltar para casa com ele. – Colocou a mão sobre o ombro do Ómega. – Conto contigo para nos ajudar. Agora fazes parte do grupo. – Afastou ligeiramente as faixas para piscar o olho. – E esse grupo não está completo. Vamos mudar isso, ok?

\- Ok. – Concordou antes de entrarem no salão, onde se iria realizar a refeição.

* * *

Os olhos verdes apareceram atrás de umas pálpebras que teimaram em não fechar totalmente durante a viagem, dado que não queria correr o risco de ser encontrada. Pretendia sair da cesta para onde tinha entrado assim que tivesse a oportunidade e felizmente, essa surgiu pouco depois de chegarem a um dos centros urbanos de Maria. O som de vários passos, vozes e algumas carruagens colocaram a criança ansiosa por sair, mas apenas o fez quando o Alfa colocou a cesta no chão e afastou-se para conversar com algum Beta que iria receber parte dos produtos.

Assim que conseguiu sair discretamente, os olhos verdes abriram-se ainda mais com a quantidade de pessoas e movimento que havia à sua frente. Ela sempre ouviu as histórias da Hanji e dos avós sobre como era a vida em Maria, embora o pai tentasse não tocar muito no assunto e preferia perguntar-lhe sobre o que fazia, enquanto ele estava fora. Porém, ela estava maravilhada com a quantidade de coisas diferentes que via e enquanto, tentava manter-se em locais discretos para não chamar a atenção, viu também várias crianças a brincar nas ruas ou algumas com mochilas às costas.

"_Mochilas! É o mesmo que os livros da tia Hanji! Eles vão p'a escola!_", concluiu entusiasmada.

A Beta explicou que quando fosse maior, iria para a escola e deixaria de aprender as coisas só com a família, mas que teria outras pessoas envolvidas também, entre elas amigos na escola e professores. A ideia soava-lhe quase mágica, já que em Trost não havia crianças ainda que houvesse dois professores, que em tempos lecionaram em Maria antes da reforma.

"_O pai diz que sair de casa era perigoso, mas… Maria é tão bonita!_", pensava enquanto caminhava pela rua e retirava uma pequena bolacha da bolsinha que trazia, "_Quero ver a escola e depois… hum, será que ainda estou longe de Rose?"._

Seguiu as crianças que em grupo seguiam ao lado poucos adultos que conversavam entre si. A pequena reconhecia Betas e poucos Alfas pelas feromonas. Ela podia não ter qualquer feromona, mas desde que aprendeu a falar, sabia distinguir perfeitamente cada uma das espécies.

Numa ocasião que não entendeu muito bem o olhar pouco amigável do pai na direção de Christa, a tia Chris, como ela lhe chamava, comentou qualquer coisa sobre ter herdado o bom olfato. A pequena não entendia a razão para aquele olhar. Seria algo mau? Mas quando falavam das qualidades dela, referiam sempre como era talentosa como o pai e ela adorava esse tipo de elogio. Afinal, ela queria ser como ele.

Quando chegou na frente da escola, os olhos brilharam ainda mais ao ver a quantidade de crianças, que brincavam e conversavam entre elas. Nunca tinha visto tantas crianças juntas e desejou crescer rápido para poder também estar ali entre elas e enquanto não pudesse, queria pedir ao pai para deixá-la visitar Maria nem que fosse só para ver a escola, as pessoas ou mesmo todo o movimento, cores e sons que havia à sua volta.

Trost era sem dúvida um lugar de grande beleza e com pessoas que a pequena adorava ver, cumprimentar e conversar todos os dias, mas em Maria havia muito mais para explorar. Havia também muitas crianças que queria conhecer e brincar. Gostava muito da sua família e das visitas que incluíam o Yukine, mas se havia tanto que ainda podia ver… por que razão teria que esperar até ser maior? Será que o pai pensava que não se iria portar bem? Será que estava a guardar surpresa? Começou a pensar que se talvez fosse sempre uma boa menina, poderia voltar a Maria mais vezes. Se bem que o pai não ficaria contente por ter saído daquela forma de casa, mas ela não tinha escolha. Precisava vê-lo. Precisava vê-lo para saber que não estava longe e estava bem.

Não queria fechar os olhos e ver a imagem do pai daquela forma. Havia muito sangue e ouvia muitas vozes a chorar. Tudo começou quando no dia em que se despediu de Levi. Este explicava que iria demorar um pouco mais, pois estaria num concerto em Rose, mas que voltaria assim que pudesse com algum presente. Perguntou-lhe o que queria e ela pediu, que ele ficasse.

A resposta não foi positiva e ela não sabia a razão. Já se tinha despedido dele outras vezes, mas ouvir que ele ia para longe, para aquele lugar em que ouviu até a tia Hanji falar em pessoas más, fez com que tivesse muito medo. Então, depois do pai ter saído fez uma coisa que ele aconselhou sempre que ela se sentisse sozinha. Ele dizia-lhe para ir ao templo e pedir um desejo, como tantos faziam. Só que em vez de fazer isso na porta, ela realmente entrava e gostava de passar algum tempo com os pés dentro da água que havia do pequeno lago no interior do templo.

Como estava triste foi até esse local, pedir mais uma vez para o pai voltar depressa, mas desta vez a água sempre limpa e tranquila ficou vermelha. Ela nunca tinha visto nada assim e a voz falhou na primeira vez que quis gritar, mas no lago viu a imagem do pai, o sangue à volta dele e as vozes… as dezenas, talvez centenas de vozes que choravam.

Ela gritou e a avó chegou pouco depois. Só que ela não viu a mesma coisa, não viu a água mostrar os pesadelos que teve nos dias que se seguiram e que fizeram a pequena decidir ir ter com o pai e trazê-lo de volta, antes que…

"_Antes que as pessoas más façam alguma coisa_", concluiu.

Começou a distanciar-se do espaço da escola e assim que o fez, bateu em alguém. Pediu desculpa sem levantar o rosto e teria continuando a andar, se não tivessem agarrado no braço. Em pânico, ergueu a cabeça e…

\- Tia Mika?

\- Ó meu Deus, o que estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntou a Beta de roupas desportivas e mala sobre um dos ombros, abaixando-se. – Onde está a tua avó? Estás sozinha?

"_É a escola da tia Mika…_", concluiu, "_Mas eu não posso voltar p'a casa sem o pai!_".

Viu a Beta de cabelos negros pegar no telemóvel sem largar a mão dela.

\- Annie? Não… escuta, não vais acreditar, mas acabei de encontrar a…

\- Quero o meu pai! – Cortou a pequena irritada.

\- _Essa voz… - _Ouviu-se do outro lado da chamada.

\- Não vejo a Layla em lado nenhum. Imagino que se tenha separado da avó ao chegar a Maria, mas não sei…

\- _O Levi não a queria em Maria e a Layla também nunca demonstrou muita vontade em tirá-la de Trost_. – Argumentou Annie e ouvia-se perfeitamente que estava a deixar o escritório.

\- Não estás a querer dizer-me que ela veio até aqui sozinha, pois não? – Falou Mikasa e ao ver o ar culpado da criança, não escondeu a estupefação. – Ó meu Deus, eu acho que…

\- _Mikasa?_

\- Eu acho que ela veio sozinha. – Concluiu a Beta.

\- Tia Mika, po' favor! O pai está com pessoas más! Tenho que ir!

* * *

\- Pensava que era simplesmente por serem inferiores. – Comentou um dos Alfas, enquanto escutava uma história tabu, escondida da população e cujas consequências se aceitavam sem levantar questões, porque todos entendiam aquilo como certo.

\- A região de Maria englobava também Rose e Sina, que se dividiam somente como distritos dentro da região, antes da nossa independência. – Continuava a relatar, enquanto mostrava alguns pergaminhos antigos num grande ecrã, diante de outros dois Alfas. – Durante muito tempo permitiram um papel muito importante aos Ómegas, que ia muito além da reprodução ou das tarefas domésticas. Consultavam-nos para decisões que influenciavam todo a população.

\- Isso é ridículo. – Comentou o primeiro, cruzando os braços.

\- As decisões eram seguidas como leis, quer a natureza delas não fosse a melhor, pois eram sobretudo baseadas em sentimentalismos e a base lógica era deixada de parte. – Continuou o narrador da história. – Os Ómegas apesar de serem a classe mais frágil, dominavam as outras duas pelo peso e valor das palavras deles. Contudo, logo os Alfas e Betas perceberam que não havia uma razão racional para manter esse tipo de pensamento. Aliás desde dos primórdios, sempre houve quem pensasse diferente e por isso, existiram sempre pontos de conflito. Quando surgiu a primeira matança, os Ómegas foram a classe mais sacrificada e desde então, manteve-se um certo controlo nos números deles e as coisas começaram a mudar. Os Alfas alcançavam o topo da pirâmide e entenderam que não necessitavam dos conselhos ou das opiniões dos Ómegas. – Mudou o pergaminho exibido no ecrã de grandes dimensões. – A manipulação emocional dos Ómegas começou a perder terreno, mas entre eles, havia sempre algum Ómega em especial cujas capacidades eram diferentes. Contudo, nem sempre era conscientes disso.

\- Daí que começaram as primeiras regras que impediam os Ómegas de ter acesso à instrução ou de sair de casa sem ser acompanhado. – Complementou outro Alfa, esse com olhos azuis presos ao ecrã.

\- Exato. – Concordou o que contava a história. – Os Alfas entenderam que a melhor forma de conter a ameaça seria colocá-los numa espécie de quarentena, limitando o seu acesso à informação e às lendas, que se iam perdendo com as matanças das pessoas certas. Sempre que se descobria um desses Ómegas, a morte era única solução para o problema. Os antigos chamam esses Ómegas de Elos Primitivos e muitos dos nossos antepassados também classificaram como uma espécie de bruxaria.

\- Ok, sendo certo que esta parte da história explica o porquê da sociedade tenha essas regras para as três espécies, limitando sobre os Ómegas, eu continuo sem entender se sabendo disso porque não se procurou esse tal Ómega especial antes?

\- Mike, tudo a seu tempo. – Falou o Alfa que contava a história. – Muitos encarariam uma história destas como algo fantasioso, mas ninguém pode negar que aquele estranho nevoeiro em torno de Maria existe. Assim, como muitos ainda recordam os cânticos misteriosos de há alguns anos atrás e o que aconteceu mais recentemente há dois anos. É claro que tomámos precauções e já antes se foram eliminando esses Ómegas, que não são mais do que ameaças à sociedade perfeita que construímos aqui.

\- Então, por que razão este sobreviveu? – Questionou Mike. – Tens uma boa explicação, Grisha?

\- Nós temos um rei idiota sem qualquer poder e dependente do General, mas que há anos atrás descobriu estas histórias e por ironia do destino, encontrou o Ómega. Neste caso específico, tratava-se de uma mulher. A família Ackerman diz-te alguma coisa?

\- Essa família desapareceu. – Comentou Mike. – O tipo suicidou-se depois da morte dos filhos.

\- A família Ackerman tem uma ligação muito próxima à família real. – Mudou a imagem no ecrã. – Aliás tão próxima que eram os sucessores ao trono, mas na altura havia apenas uma Ómega na casa e não um Alfa, não um homem para assumir o poder e portanto, outros assumiram o lugar. Eventualmente, ela casou-se…

\- Espera… e manteve o nome de família dela? – Questionou Mike, arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Exato. – Confirmou Grisha com um sorriso. – Em vez de mudar ela o apelido de família, fez com que o marido o fizesse.

\- Não conhecia essa história. – Falou Mike pasmo. – Por que _merda_ ele deixou que uma coisa dessas acontecesse? Se era pelo trono não fazia qualquer sentido, porque já havia outro no lugar.

\- Era um nome de prestígio e ao mínimo deslize do rei, seria o sucessor e portanto, seria mais conveniente manter o poder. Como sabem, essa Ómega morreu... digamos misteriosamente, mas já tinham dois descendentes, entre eles um Alfa. Um possível sucessor ao trono, dado que o inútil que ficou no lugar, apenas conseguiu filhos doentes e pouco saudáveis. Alguns diziam que era uma maldição da família Ackerman, já que chamavam a Ómega falecida de bruxa. Alguma vez se perguntaram porquê?

\- Ela era um desses Elos Primitivos? – Indagou Mike surpreso.

\- Exatamente. – Confirmou Grisha. – A família Ackerman é uma das mais antigas e ancestrais, portanto, está-lhes no sangue produzirem ou defenderem o Elo Primitivo.

\- O rei quis casar o único filho que tinha na altura com o segundo filho da família Ackerman, uma Ómega. Ela era ainda muito jovem e tendo em conta, os rumores acerca de bruxaria da mãe e todas as suspeitas de quem era consciente desta história, também ela e o irmão foram alvos de eliminação. – Continuou Irvin. – Lembro-me perfeitamente como se fosse hoje, quando disseram que os dois não podiam sobrevivido à emboscada, mas os corpos nunca foram encontrados.

\- Eles estão vivos. – Concluiu Mike com um certo desagrado.

\- E aconteceu algo invulgar. – Disse Grisha um pouco entusiasmado. – Apesar do sangue que lhe corria nas veias, a noite dos Gritos dos Inocentes serviu para tornar aquele Elo Primitivo inútil e pensámos erradamente que teria morrido. Contudo, não só sobreviveu como passou a herança de sangue passou para o próximo Ómega. Nunca antes tal tinha acontecido em tão pouco tempo. Normalmente, entre um Elo Primitivo e outro podem passar dezenas de anos ou até séculos, mas desta vez, não… desta vez é como se essa herança estivesse a tentar sobreviver desesperadamente.

\- Talvez porque esteja em risco de extinguir-se. – Arriscou Mike.

\- É uma possibilidade ou quem sabe, esteja a ser um esforço muito grande porque o próximo só irá surgir daqui a demasiado tempo, quando for impossível causar impacto. – Ponderou Grisha. – No entanto, segundo estes pergaminhos… os Elos Primitivos surgiam com um propósito.

\- Como assim? – Perguntou Irvin curioso.

\- Antigamente, surgiam para colocar por exemplo, fim a guerras, para ajudar uma população a reerguer-se, como proteção em termos de intempéries graves, entre outras coisas. – Ia passando os pergaminhos no ecrã. – E se este quisesse reverter o rumo natural das coisas? Dou o exemplo das crianças que têm nascido sem qualquer feromona. Antigamente acontecia com um propósito: impedir a matança dos Ómegas, dado que os pais não tinham forma de saber a espécie não podiam arriscar. Podiam matar um Alfa ou Beta por engano. E com isso, pretendiam também ensinar que cada vida era preciosa e todas essas coisas que já imaginam…

\- Quando dizes reverter as coisas… dizes mudar a forma como a sociedade está organizada? – Mike arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Não achas que estás a exagerar? Tudo bem que pode ser um Ómega com capacidades estranhas, mas é apenas um.

\- Pelas minhas contas há três Ackerman vivos. – Falou Grisha. – Três sucessores legítimos ao trono. Recuperar esse lugar, ter a oportunidade de manipular desde Sina... se todos os soldados há dois anos atrás ficaram naquele estado de dormência e incapacidade de levantar um dedo contra os oponentes, quem diz que ele não pode fazer o mesmo? Quem nos garante que não pretende recuperar a importância da família real? Essa que se perdeu para as forças militares?

\- Achas que é possível? – Perguntou Mike incrédulo.

\- Ainda duvidas depois do que viste? – Perguntou Grisha. – Sempre que essa família esteve no poder grandes mudanças ocorreram, mas desde que caíram… constituímos este lugar.

\- Quando fui atacado em casa, não há dúvida de que aquela mulher não era uma Ómega vulgar e ao ver as poucas fotografias que havia da família Ackerman, não é difícil deduzir que ela sobreviveu e provavelmente o irmão também. – Falou Irvin. – Embora dele não se possa confirmar muita coisa, mas antes daquele estranho nevoeiro se instalar, alguns dos espiões diziam ter ouvido falar de algum Capitão Ackerman. Coincidência? Eu acho que não.

\- Os irmãos sobreviveram à emboscada. – Concluiu Mike. – Mas sinceramente não parecem muito interessados em voltar para Rose ou Sina. Se de facto, quisessem recuperar prestígio não teriam ficado em Maria. – Refletiu um pouco. – Se bem que… estando outro no poder e com as tentativas de assassinato, não me surpreenderia que simplesmente desistissem dessa ideia.

\- Segundo sei, os miúdos eram mantidos numa casa isolada e afastada. Não acredito que soubessem da importância deles e os rumores diziam, que a Ómega acabaria por fugir quando ouvisse falar do casamento. O meu palpite é que os dois tenham aproveitado o falhanço da emboscada para fugir. – Comentou Grisha. – Seria o mais lógico, a partir dos testemunhos que tivemos dos funcionários que trabalhavam na casa, os dois miúdos não eram em nada conscientes do prestígio da família. O rei queria casar o filho dele com aquela Ómega por desconfiar que ela seria tal como a mãe e assim, reforçar o poder dele… por outras palavras, utilizar a Ómega como forma de ter voz novamente perante os militares. Se submetesse uma Ómega como aquelas que as lendas descrevem, isso seria inevitavelmente um símbolo claro de poder.

\- Mas os miúdos fugiram, o filho do rei morreu e o velho um dia destes também irá morrer sem que muita gente se incomode, já que quem está no poder é o Zackley. – Comentou Irvin. – A Ómega não pode ascender ao trono, mas…

\- Segundo as nossas leis não, mas em Maria sempre que tiveram reis, sempre foi um Ómega fosse ele um homem ou uma mulher. – Falou Grisha diante do ar incrédulo dos dois Alfas.

\- Isso… bom, isso não pode acontecer aqui. – Afirmou Mike. – É impossível, mas tendo em conta que essa família é estranha e problemática, o melhor seria cortar o mal pela raiz.

\- Eu não penso que eles saibam que são possíveis sucessores ao trono, mas ainda assim são perigosos, uma ameaça ao que se construiu aqui. – Concordou Grisha. – Devem ser eliminados, exceto um deles e é aqui que entra todo um trabalho que desenvolvi durante anos em segredo e com o apoio de alguém igualmente brilhante, que entendeu a relevância destes estudos. – Olhou para Irvin.

\- Sempre desconfiei que este assunto mais cedo ou mais tarde voltaria para nos assombrar e se soubesse que aquele maldito Ómega era dessa família, o assunto já poderia estar resolvido.

\- Mas ainda vamos a tempo, Irvin. – Assegurou Mike. – Como te disse, eu sei que ele está perto. O meu olfato é bastante preciso e além disso, tu próprio admitiste que ao ver as fotos conseguias ver algumas semelhanças.

\- Até agora não acredito que ele esteja numa banda e aqui em Sina. – Comentou o Comandante. – É como se o estivessem a atirar propositadamente para a boca do lobo.

\- Ou estão a querer que ele esteja mesmo próximo à capital do poder, de modo a que as capacidades misteriosas que tem, consigam um impacto mais profundo. – Falou Grisha, levantando-se.

\- E tendo em conta que essas capacidades existem, será que encontraste mesmo a solução para contornar esse problema? – Perguntou Mike num tom cético. – Eu optaria por eliminá-lo juntamente com o resto da família.

\- E perder a oportunidade de desperdiçar o poder que ele tem e de que eu possa estudá-lo de perto? – Questionou o investigador, abrindo uma caixa depois de inserir um código com vários números. – Sacrifiquei anos da minha vida, matei dezenas e dezenas de cobaias e decifrei séculos de história para este momento. Teremos poder nas mãos, algo incomparável que sem dúvida, afirmará a nossa sociedade como perfeita e plena. Deixaremos de lado esta ideia ridícula de nos sujeitarmos às condições de Maria e retornaremos aos dias dourados, desta vez com o Elo nas nossas mãos… Maria será finalmente parte de um império que mais do que um General, terá… um imperador. – Olhou para Irvin. – O teu dia está a chegar.

**-X-**

* * *

_Preview:_

_(...)Levi observou a rapariga sem dizer uma só palavra e o silêncio quebrou-se, quando escutaram duas batidas na porta e mesmo antes de permitir a entrada do Alfa, ambos sabiam quem estava do outro lado._

_\- Bom, é tudo. – Falou Nicole, levantando-se. – Acho que… bem, vou ver se consigo o autógrafo dos outros elementos da banda_

_\- Não te afastes muito. – Disse Eren._

_\- Claro, não te preocupes. – Respondeu a rapariga, acenando. – Obrigada por me teres ouvido, Rivaille! – Saiu, fechando a porta (...)_


	54. Início do plano

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X-**

* * *

**Início do plano**

"_Seja o que for que o Dr. Jaeger preparou para tentar controlar o Levi, não penso arriscar para ver se será ou não efetivo. Além disso, toda esta história mirabolante acerca da minha família…_", pensava o Alfa, distanciando-se da sala cuidadosamente até esbarrar em…

\- Hanji?!

A investigadora cobriu-lhe a boca com a mão e estava claramente com um ar completamente lunático, o que indicava que estava ali há mais tempo do que pensava, ou seja, ela tinha escutado a conversa assim como ele.

\- Isto é maravilhoso! – Murmurou ela quase não contendo o entusiasmo. – Tenho que colocar as mãos naqueles pergaminhos e nos apontamentos do Grisha! O que estás aqui a fazer? Não devias estar com o Gabriel? – Viu a cara pouco amigável do Alfa. – Ah sim, desculpa. – Tirou a mão da boca dele.

\- Estou aqui para investigar por ordem dele e tu…

\- Mas não iam passar a noite em reunião na casa do General barbudo?

\- Adiaram para hoje e isso não explica o que estás aqui a fazer! O Axel disse que ias voltar para Maria com um Ómega.

\- Sim, mas deixei que outros se ocupassem disso já que ele já me parecia melhor e eu queria contribuir e ainda bem que fiquei e te segui! Olha bem para ti! – Segurou as bochechas do Alfa. – Não és o homem das cavernas, és um príncipe ou melhor, és um rei! Sei que andavas com complexos por não dar a mesma vida que a Carla tinha antes, mas agora podes dar-lhe um palácio, se quiseres!

\- Complexos? – Afastou as mãos da Beta. - Palácio? Ouve, sua inconsciente eu não sei do que estás a falar, mas eles são loucos e tu és a pior deles todos! Como é que pensaste que era uma boa ideia entrares aqui? Aliás como é que o fizeste?

\- Ora, deixei que os derrubasses a todos e depois fui-te seguindo. – Confessou diante do ar cada vez mais irritado do Alfa. – Não faças essa cara, bombom. Um rei deve ter uma certa aura de simpatia, sobretudo quando for discursar perante o povo.

\- Eu não sou nenhum rei! – Falou. – E se não sairmos daqui agora, corremos o risco de…- As luzes apagaram-se repentinamente e o primeiro instinto, foi puxar Hanji para perto dele e agarrar numa arma. Porém, sentiu que Hanji se distanciou antes que pudesse segurar nela e isso deixou-o alerta.

As luzes de emergência tornaram a iluminar o corredor, ao mesmo tempo que duas portas metálicas fechavam as saídas e a poucos metros estavam os três Alfas de antes. O Dr. Jaeger um pouco mais recuado e com um dispositivo na mão, provavelmente o responsável pela ativação das luzes de emergência e das portas metálicas. Quanto a Mike apontava uma arma diretamente à cabeça de Hanji, mas parecia tentar usar o olfato como se procurasse mais alguém e ao lado dele encontrava-se Irvin.

\- Ora, ora… tinhas razão, Mike. Estava mesmo alguém por perto. – Comentou.

\- E o Comandante também o seguiu pelos vistos, foi ele que desativou o gerador principal. – Acrescentou Mike, ajustando o gatilho.

\- Não dispares. – Falou Irvin. – Deixa-a comigo e vai ver onde está o outro. – Trocou olhares com o outro Alfa, que apesar de contrariado resolveu obedecer. Mike saiu por uma porta lateral e deixou e Irvin com a sua arma de fogo, que também encostou à cabeça da Beta.

\- Vai-te embora… - Murmurou Hanji. – Tens que sair daqui.

\- Ele não vai a lado nenhum. – Disse Irvin. – Nenhum dos dois vai a lado nenhum e ao mínimo movimento, ela é a primeira a receber uma bala na cabeça, entendido? Quero as tuas armas no chão e somente, quando todas estiveram no chão e distantes de ti, quero que te vires de costas com as mãos na cabeça. Nada disto é negociável e a vida dela está nas tuas mãos.

"_O Gabriel também veio atrás de mim? Mas será que ninguém compreende todo o conceito de espiar? Espero que saia daqui antes que o narigudo o encontre… por enquanto, vou ter que jogar segundo as regras destes aqui, mas isso só até ter a oportunidade de garantir a segurança da Hanji… depois, farei com que arrependam disto e muito mais_", colocou as espadas no 3DMG, retirando as tiras que ajudavam a suportar o aparelho que caiu no chão e retirou também a arma de fogo e punhal, deixando que tudo caísse no chão.

\- Não podes ficar aqui! – Ouviu Hanji dizer.

\- Não estás assim com tanto apreço pela tua vida, quem diria. – Comentou Irvin, segurando os cabelos da Beta. – Caladinha, ok?

\- És um monstro!

\- Palavras tão frias depois de tanto tempo sem nos vermos. – Ironizou, vendo o outro Alfa ajoelhar-se de costas para eles. – Ah, essa farda… há quanto tempo queria ver o rosto de alguém por detrás dessas malditas fardas da Tropa de Exploração. – Comentou ao ver o símbolo das asas sobrepostas. – Parece que vamos resolver o mistério hoje. Retira o capuz e o lenço que também já não parecia tão bem colocado. Será porque arranjaste um namorado, Hanji?

\- Vai à _puta_ que te pariu, Irvin. – Respondeu a Beta entre os dentes, vendo com um aperto no peito o outro Alfa obedecer sem qualquer protesto.

"_Eles não podem vê-lo! Já é muito arriscado que alguém no ramo militar em que está se atreva a revelar a identidade, mas neste caso é ainda pior! Eles não irão hesitar e…_", ela tentou mover-se, surpreendendo Irvin que quase deixou cair a arma, mas logo se ouviu um pequeno disparo e a Beta caiu no chão desacordada.

\- Seus filhos d…

\- Grisha! – Repreendeu Irvin, apontando a arma ao outro Alfa que se preparava para reagir, ao ter-se virado para eles com o som do disparo.

\- É um tranquilizante. – Explicou o investigador pouco impressionado com a comoção dos dois Alfas pela mulher que estava inconsciente no chão. – Não imaginava que ainda tivesses esse tipo de consideração por ela. O que pensavas fazer, caso ela não fosse obediente? Não ias matá-la?

Irvin resistiu à tentação de rosnar e voltou-se para o outro Alfa. A raiva esvaiu-se ao encarar o outro frente a frente sem o lenço e o capuz. Os traços físicos apontavam num único sentido.

\- Parece que definitivamente, é o meu dia de sorte. – Sorriu de lado. – Vê bem quem capturámos, Grisha.

Os olhos verdes por detrás das lentes também demonstraram surpresa e logo o mesmo sorriso de espelhou no rosto dele.

\- Tudo está a correr ainda melhor do que o esperado.

* * *

A praça central de Sina estava completamente repleta de fãs da banda, que concentrada no meio, distribuía autógrafos e algumas fotografias controladas de perto por Christa, Petra e Isabel. Parte do público tinha estado presente no concerto da noite anterior, mas outros não tinham tido a oportunidade de estar presente, ficavam totalmente histéricos ao ver os seus ídolos de perto. Numa das laterais, juntamente com outros soldados, Axel, Gunther e Oluo observavam os movimentos em torno da estrutura preparada para receber os elementos da banda. Procuravam qualquer comportamento suspeito, que pudesse representar algum perigo, visto que estavam no centro da capital.

Além disso, também lançavam alguns olhares preocupados na direção do Ómega, que escrevia mais uma série de autógrafos. Tornou-se óbvio durante a refeição, o cansaço invulgar do rapaz que descartava preocupações e insistia em não adiar aquela sessão. Também a ausência de Hanji e a falta de feedback de Kenny ou do Comandante Gabriel deixava-os um pouco tensos. Pelo combinado, algum deles já devia ter dado algum sinal sobre como estavam a correr as coisas, mas até ao momento, reinava o silêncio da parte desses três.

\- Podes cantar um pouco, Rivaille? – Pediu uma fã. – Eu não pude ir ao teu concerto, mas… eu queria ter tido a oportunidade de ouvir a tua voz ao vivo. – A jovem trazia uma menina nos braços, indicando que devia ter saído de casa sorrateiramente com a filha nos braços, apenas para o ver.

Para confirmar, ele olhou-a fixamente enquanto estendia a mão para cumprimentá-la. Queria saber se era possível e podia repetir o mesmo de antes. Praticar um pouco mais daquela capacidade nova. Usualmente, a força de vontade contava bastante como aprendeu no tempo em que esteve em Trost e por isso, ficou satisfeito ao confirmar que não era diferente. O mecanismo era o mesmo. Podia obter algumas informações, mesmo que básicas alicerçadas na vontade de ver e também no toque. Com isso, soube que aquela Ómega tinha arriscado bastante para estar ali porque queria vê-lo de perto. Ver de perto, aquele que a inspirava a sonhar com dias melhores do que aqueles que ela vivia: obrigada a um casamento com um homem bem mais velho, que a prendia em casa e encarava como um meio para ter filhos.

\- Rivai! – Falou a criança no colo dela e ao separar a mão da mãe, não resistiu ao tocar na bochecha da menina e escapou-lhe um sorriso nostálgico ao recordar como a filha também disse o nome dele da mesma forma, quando escutou pela primeira vez que esse era o seu outro nome.

\- Ah, ele é tão lindo!

\- Ele sorriu!

\- Vejam só como é fofo com as crianças!

\- Rivaille!

\- Que idade tens? – Perguntou o rapaz, vendo os olhos pequenos e de cor castanha focarem-se nele com admiração.

\- Quatro, quase cinco, Rivai! – Respondeu a menina de pele morena, cabelos cacheados com um castanho amendoado preso por duas tranças caídas nas suas costas. Levava um vestido com vários bordados de renda preta espalhados no tecido e era acompanhado por uns sapatos de cor preta e umas luvas sem dedos com duas pequenas correntes. Este último era um adereço utilizado pelo vocalista e bastante popular entre os fãs.

\- Qual é a tua música favorita? – Perguntou, fazendo sinal a Petra e Isabel para ajustarem as colunas de som e lhe trazerem a guitarra.

O combinado seria dedicar uma canção aos fãs somente no encerramento da sessão de autógrafos e, portanto, houve alguma agitação entre os fãs e trocas de olhares entre os elementos da banda. Após uma curta troca de palavras com Christa que também se aproximou, ela mesma anunciou com o auxílio de um microfone, que Rivaille iria dedicar em exclusivo algumas canções aos fãs, tanto aqueles que estiveram presentes na noite anterior, mas acima de tudo, aos que não puderem comparecer. Era um presente em dedicatória ao carinho dos fãs, acrescentou.

Levi era capaz de ver o perigo e as dificuldades que vários enfrentaram para estar ali. Sendo assim, utilizaria a música não só como recompensa, mas também para os proteger no regresso a casa e firmar o chamado, que permitiria que quem quisesse, escapasse para Maria.

Além disso, vendo aquela criança não conseguiu deixar de pensar na filha e na expressão sorridente e fascinada, sempre que ele cantava para ela. Recordava-a com carinho, mesmo que muitas vezes não fosse capaz de retribuir como gostaria e desejava que aquele momento também o ajudasse, tal como Reiner tinha sugerido, a mudar se ele quisesse.

\- Posso? – Estendeu a mão à criança, pedindo à mãe que a deixasse tomar nos braços ao que ela assentiu incapaz de conter a emoção.

Levi colocou a pequena sobre a mesa ao lado dele e pegou no microfone deixado por Christa.

\- Gosto de muita' musica', mas podes cantar _Kuusou Mesorogii_?

\- Claro. – Confirmou, colocando a guitarra nas mãos. - Qual é o teu nome?

\- Liliana. – Respondeu a criança.

\- E o teu?

\- Vera. – Respondeu a mãe.

\- Acho que vou precisar de duas cantoras comigo. – Sorriu de leve e viu as duas super animadas ao seu lado, enquanto Christa com outro microfone aproximava-se de Rivaille e incentivava as outras fãs a acompanharem também.

Os primeiros acordes da canção foram cantados apenas pelo vocalista, enquanto os outros elementos duvidavam entre continuar a dar os autógrafos ou preparar-se para ajudar o colega, se necessário. Porém, o Ómega não devolveu qualquer olhar dos elementos da banda, focando-se nas duas Ómegas ao seu lado e no público à sua frente.

_Saa eins zwei drei! kasanariau _

_Saa eins zwei drei! shi wo kawashite_

(Agora um, dois, três! Vamos tornar-nos um!

Agora um, dois, três! Vamos escapar à morte!)

Todos ecoavam não só o coro, como acompanhavam a canção enchendo a praça e também as ruas próximas de música e inúmeras vozes. Alguns observavam preocupados, nomeadamente Gunther e Oluo. Estes preferiam que Levi tivesse evitado esforços extras, tendo em conta que ainda estava a recuperar e ainda aparentava, algum cansaço apesar da voz forte e afinada, que se escutava. Por outro lado, Axel olhou mais uma vez para o relógio e começava a preocupar-se com a demora de Kenny, Gabriel e Hanji em dar notícias, mas sabia que não podia simplesmente deixar o filho ali sem qualquer outro tipo de vigilância além dos amigos e dos outros soldados. Ele confiava no grupo do filho, mas Layla continuava com os seus receios e fez com que marido prometesse que não se afastaria de Levi. Ela sabia que mais do que qualquer outro, Axel seria capaz de garantir a segurança do Ómega.

Entretanto, os olhos desiguais observavam a multidão sem perder o ritmo com as duas Ómegas, uma de cada lado. A menina em cima da mesa para ficar à mesma altura dele e da mãe.

Quando estava a meio da canção, encontrou os mesmos olhos verdes que viu na noite anterior acompanhado pela Ómega, que também o tinha acompanhado no dia anterior. Por momentos, ele pensou que pudesse não aparecer, pois viu a outra Ómega com o namorado entre o público e como todos pareciam amigos, mas não estavam juntos, pensou que pudessem não aparecer.

Contudo, ali estava ele visivelmente sem fôlego e a ajudar a outra Ómega a aproximar-se da frente do público para ficar mais próximo.

Os pedidos dos fãs sucederam-se e abrangeram mais elementos da banda, embora o foco fosse principalmente Rivaille que não negou pedidos e cantou uma canção após a outra com a mesma energia e dedicação, que deliciou todos os presentes.

No fim, sobretudo os colegas da banda viam com alguma preocupação, o cansaço evidente no Ómega que assinava mais alguns autógrafos antes de despedir-se em definitivo.

\- Não devias ter exagerado. – Falou Eld ao seu lado, enquanto se dirigiam para os carros que os iriam conduzir de volta ao hotel. – Não vais entrar?

\- Vou com o meu pai. – Murmurou. – E estou bem. Dispenso toda esta preocupação. – Distanciou-se e ao ver Axel acenou. – Onde está a Hanji?

\- Ainda não voltou e sabes que não sei conduzir.

\- Huh? – Balbuciou surpreendido.

\- Nunca tive um automóvel, filho. – Disse, coçando a cabeça. – Só sei andar a cavalo e guiar carruagens por isso, insisti para que a Hanji nos acompanhasse quando mudámos de transporte. Mas acho que encontrei a solução no público. – Ao ver o ar interrogativo, abriu a porta detrás do carro onde estava a mesma Ómega que viu ao lado do moreno de olhos verdes e ao olhar para o pai, este apontou para a porta que ficava ao lado do condutor.

Levi contornou o veículo e assim que abriu a porta.

\- Eren?

\- O teu pai disse que precisavam de motorista. – Respondeu com um sorriso.

Levi tinha visto Eren desaparecer no fim do concerto improvisado e essa era outra razão para ter uma certa pressa para regressar ao hotel. Pretendia encontrar uma forma de ausentar-se, mesmo que tivesse que fugir ao cerco dos amigos e do pai para poder encontrar-se com Eren e falar com ele. As coisas não podiam ficar-se somente pela última troca de palavras entre eles e também pela certeza de que ainda se sentiam irremediavelmente atraídos um pelo outro.

\- Podes recordar-me o teu nome? – Perguntou Axel.

\- Nicole. – Respondeu a rapariga timidamente, recebendo um olhar de soslaio de Levi e Eren sorriu de lado e perguntou:

\- Queres perguntar-me alguma coisa, Rivaille?

\- Não. – Negou de imediato e recriminou-se por ter sido óbvio ao olhar para a Ómega de cabelos repleto de tranças. Ele tinha reparado que as feromonas dela não estavam impregnadas pela fragrância do Alfa, mas ainda assim existia alguma relação próxima. Notava também a forma protetora com que o moreno agia em torno dela, principalmente quando o observou durante o concerto e queria dizer que lhe era indiferente. Porém, incomodava-o embora através das memórias que viu do Alfa, mesmo que não tivessem sido muito específicas, tenha entendido o essencial da relação entre eles. Ele salvou-lhe a vida e retirou-a do Centro, portanto, a relação deveria ser próxima e o Ómega não queria pensar na hipótese de que Eren estivesse a fazer o mesmo que ele tentou fazer com Farlan.

Na chegada ao hotel, aproveitando as fortes medidas de segurança a maior parte dos elementos da banda utilizou a entrada principal, mas Axel indicou a Eren que estacionasse próximo a outra entrada. Os dois saíram na frente, verificando que não havia ninguém nas proximidades e atrás seguiram Levi e Nicole. A Ómega aproveitou que estavam ligeiramente mais atrás para chamar a atenção do rapaz, que seguia à sua frente.

\- Rivaille?

O jovem com heterocromia parou de andar, olhando de soslaio para a Ómega que acabava de entrar com ele por uma das laterais.

\- Será que… - Hesitou um pouco. – Podemos conversar?

Mais à frente, Levi viu Axel conversar com alguns funcionários do hotel com Eren ao seu lado. Fez um sinal ao pai e seguiu sem que ninguém barrasse o caminho e pediu que Nicole o acompanhasse. Além dos quartos no hotel, também lhes era possível utilizar outras salas de convívio, mas como não queria que as pessoas erradas escutassem a troca de palavras, optou por ir ao quarto e pedir que Petra e Isabel se ausentassem, apesar do ar desconfiado das duas.

Assim que fechou a porta, o rapaz encostou-se a uma secretária que havia no quarto com mais uma cama, pois dividia o espaço com Petra. Desde que se tinham conhecido na base militar em Maria, Levi aprendeu a conviver com outra pessoa no mesmo espaço e habituou-se à presença relaxante e agradável da Beta.

Os olhos desiguais ainda escondidos atrás das faixas seguiam os movimentos da outra Ómega que parecia um pouco intimidada pela presença dele, embora os olhos também vagueassem pelo quarto por breves instantes.

\- Querias falar-me de algo em específico? – Perguntou, apontando para um cadeirão. – Podes sentar, se quiseres.

\- Obrigada. – Assentiu e assim o fez. – Eu… - Sorriu. – Não era a minha intenção começar por dizer isto, mas tenho mesmo que falar: eu adoro as tuas canções e apesar do que todos dizem, és um artista que demonstra apreço pelo público, muitas vezes de uma forma não muito evidente. Aquele mini concerto na sessão de autógrafos que deste de surpresa prova isso mesmo.

\- Obrigado. – Respondeu simples e direto.

\- Dito isto… - Fez uma pausa. – És o Levi, não é? Estiveste muito próximo ao Eren no passado?

\- Foi ele que disse isso? – Indagou num tom mais seco do que pretendia.

"_Será que veio aqui dizer-me que vive com ele e por isso, apesar de ser algum tipo de estrela não tenho o direito de interferir na vida deles? Puta que pariu estes pensamentos! Tenho que parar de ler os livros de romance que a Hanji e a Petra me passam_".

\- Não, ele não contou. – Começou por dizer. – Na verdade, pouco sei do que realmente aconteceu, a primeira vez que alguém falou mais abertamente do tema foi o Jean. Ele suspeitava da tua identidade e veio confrontar-me porque pensava que eu conhecia a vossa história.

\- Confrontou-te porquê? – Perguntou o rapaz curioso.

\- Bom… é… - A rapariga não queria tocar nesse assunto outra vez, até porque não tinha certeza que fosse ajudar a dissipar a postura intimidante do outro, mas optou por dizer a verdade e encolheu-se pelo silêncio que se seguiu.

\- Estou a ver. – Disse depois de um longo silêncio. – E querias alguma coisa em específico além dos elogios e contares que o Jean não tem boas lembranças minhas? Ou estás à espera que desminta o que ele disse? Queres alguma explicação, é isso? – O tom era, sem dúvida, acusador.

\- Não, nada disso. – Falou por fim. – Eu queria que se encontrassem novamente porque se é verdade que é uma história que magoou visivelmente os dois, também não está terminada. Caso contrário, ele não diria o teu nome enquanto dorme e tu não desconfiarias que estou envolvida com ele.

\- Não coloques palavras na minha boca. – Retrucou.

\- Gosto muito do Eren, devo-lhe a vida, mas é um irmão para mim. Não sinto nada que ultrapasse isso e tendo em conta, o meu passado na Cidade das Trevas, acho que não tenho muito interesse em ter um parceiro. – Admitiu com um sorriso triste. – Quem sabe um dia isso mude, mas não com ele. Não comigo a pensar nele com um irmão e não vendo como ele continua apaixonado por ti.

Levi desviou o rosto.

\- Eu…

\- Gostava que conversassem, que tentassem mais uma vez porque acredito que a história dos dois ainda não terminou. – Sorriu. – Gostava de ver os dois felizes e também… de deixar este lugar, porque sei que tu jamais ficarias aqui e que o Eren também não é feliz aqui.

Levi observou a rapariga sem dizer uma só palavra e o silêncio quebrou-se, quando escutaram duas batidas na porta e mesmo antes de permitir a entrada do Alfa, ambos sabiam quem estava do outro lado.

\- Bom, é tudo. – Falou Nicole, levantando-se. – Acho que… bem, vou ver se consigo o autógrafo dos outros elementos da banda

\- Não te afastes muito. – Disse Eren.

\- Claro, não te preocupes. – Respondeu a rapariga, acenando. – Obrigada por me teres ouvido, Rivaille! – Saiu, fechando a porta e encontrando Christa no corredor que suspirou e apresentou-se, levando Nicole para uma das salas de convívio.

No quarto os dois permaneceram sem qualquer troca de palavras por pouco tempo, visto que o moreno foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

\- Disse ao teu pai que não era seguro ficarem aqui. Não devias ter ficado e muito menos, ter vindo até Sina.

\- Mesmo antes de te encontrar, nós tínhamos coisas para fazer aqui. – Respondeu. – Mas eu sabia que depois desse aviso, se eu aparecesse aqui, tu virias.

\- Querias ver-me? – Perguntou um pouco surpreso. – Ou querias perguntar à Nicole se estávamos juntos? É isso?

\- Ela é que quis falar comigo. – Esclareceu, distanciando-se da secretária.

\- Nem toda a gente arranja namoradinhos com tanta facilidade, ou pensas que me esqueci das feromonas do outro Alfa? Ou mesmo desse de quem tens a Marca?

\- Vais dizer-me que não estiveste com ninguém? – Falou o Ómega. – Não sejas mentiroso.

\- Não foi isso que disse.

\- Mas é o que estás insinuar. – Apontou cada vez mais irritado. – Queria conversar, mas parece que não é possível ter uma troca de palavras decente contigo.

\- Claro, a culpa é toda minha. Como sempre. – Ironizou o Alfa.

\- Pára! – Falou um pouco mais alto, retirando as faixas que lhe cobriam os olhos e deixou-as cair no chão. – Não quero discutir por motivos sobre os quais não podemos fazer nada. Já aconteceu, está no passado e nada do que dissermos aqui, pode alterar isso. – Viu o olhar do Alfa no seu pulso, onde havia a Marca. – Consegues falar comigo sem sete pedras na mão?

\- O que achas que temos para conversar? – Perguntou o moreno, cruzando os braços.

\- Podes não acreditar em mim, aliás eu mesmo fiquei confuso, quando vi aquelas coisas que te aconteceram, mas eu pude ver. – Afirmou, preferindo ir direto ao ponto. – Sei que pode soar como um absurdo. – Acrescentou, vendo o ar cético do Alfa. – Mas por causa destas capacidades estranhas que tenho e por ter desejado muito saber a verdade, vi as tuas memórias. – Desviou o olhar. – Vi as coisas terríveis que te fizeram, que te disseram e também acredito ter visto parte do que aconteceu durante este tempo em que decidiste jogar pelas regras desta sociedade.

\- E mesmo que isso seja verdade, o que muda? – Perguntou. – É como tu mesmo já disseste, está no passado e nada pode alterar o que aconteceu.

\- Não mataste nenhum daqueles Ómegas.

\- Ouve, sei que podes querer confortar-me, mas eu sei que…

\- Não mataste aqueles Ómegas. – Reafirmou com mais assertividade. – Mataste Alfas e não os Ómegas. Sei disso porque pude ver, de uma perspetiva diferente e com mais calma do que tu poderias ter naquela altura. As feromonas, o sangue nas mãos e espalhados em ti eram de Alfas e não dos Ómegas mortos na cela, provavelmente assassinados pelos Alfas que depois mataste. Eles manipularam-te para te fazer acreditar que o fizeste, para te enlouquecer e colocar-te ao lado deles.

Dessa vez foi a vez de o Alfa desviar o olhar do Ómega e começar a andar pelo quarto, tentando acalmar-se e recuperar as memórias daqueles dias. Porém, tudo era demasiado confuso, difuso e os detalhes apagavam-se com o tempo, exceto os rostos dos Ómegas mortos e espalhados pela cela. Engoliu em seco, tentando manter as feromonas o mais controladas possível, mas sempre que se recordava do pesadelo daqueles dias, dos gritos, do sangue…

\- Mesmo que seja verdade… - Falou ao fim de algum tempo. – Mesmo que eu tenha sido manipulado, fiz escolhas e não me arrependo das coisas que fiz, elas tiveram um propósito.

\- Podes não ter arrependimentos, mas eu tenho. – Falou o rapaz, chamando a atenção do moreno. – Ainda dói recordar as palavras que me disseste, o golpe que me deste, a submissão forçada e a Marca a quebrar… não consigo esquecer, mas eu não quis saber da verdade, não quis tentar entender e não era maduro o suficiente para lidar com estes sentimentos… - Sorriu com tristeza. – Talvez ainda não seja, porque encontro-me muitas vezes em contradição com aquilo que penso que deveria fazer e aquilo que sinto que queria fazer. Tiveram que dizer-me na cara que estava apaixonado por ti e que talvez te amasse, só que… se te amatasse, eu não te teria deixado, teria sido capaz de suportar a dor e levar-te para Maria. Seria o expectável, certo? Era o que devia ter feito se te amasse, não é? – Lágrimas caíram pelo rosto.

\- Levi, eu…

\- Racionalmente, quis pensar que fiz a coisa certa, mas imaginei muitas vezes o que teria acontecido, se eu tivesse tido a coragem de seguir o que sentia por mais que me doesse… - Com os olhos repletos de lágrimas, encarou o Alfa. – A verdade é que me arrependo de não ter escutado aquela parte de mim, que queria questionar.

\- Não quero que te arrependas por pena só porque agora sabes o que aconteceu naqueles dias. – Acusou o Alfa.

\- Arrependo-me de não ter feito o que sentia naquela altura e ter-me deixado levar apenas pelos sentimentos negativos, arrependo-me de ter abandonado, de não ter procurado a verdade e… - Olhou para o pulso onde havia a Marca. – Desta Marca. Eu não precisava dela. Convenci-me de que precisava, mas eu teria lutado pela diferença independentemente de a ter ou não. – Deixou escapar um soluço. – Espero que me perdoes, Eren… por te ter abandonado, por não ter procurado a verdade, por te ter traído com esta Marca.

\- Não me peças perdão, Levi. – Falou um pouco perdido com todas aquelas palavras. – Eu agi mal, eu não…

\- Espero que me consigas perdoar, da mesma forma que eu… - Deu alguns passos em frente e colocou a mão no peito do Alfa, antes de olhá-lo nos olhos. – Mesmo que eu não consiga esquecer, não posso viver com isto cá dentro e eu quero dar-te o meu perdão. Quero tirar-te esse peso a ti também e espero que mesmo que eu não mereça, também me possas perdoar…

Surpreendeu-se ao ver o Alfa cair à sua frente de joelhos e abraçá-la, encostando a cabeça ao seu peito.

\- Não tens que pedir perdão… - Murmurou. – E tu não podes perdoar-me assim.

\- Já o fiz. – Murmurou com a voz trémula e pousou uma das mãos sobre os cabelos castanhos.

"_Talvez ele precisasse muito mais disto do que eu…_", concluiu e teria tocado com a outra mão, se não recordasse a Marca que ainda existia nela, "_Sei que quis ajudar-me, mas é como lhe disse. Podia ter feito aquelas coisas, aberto aqueles caminhos sem ela…estas capacidades como Elo seriam suficientes_".

O impacto daquelas palavras eram maiores do que tinha previsto, o Alfa desculpava-se pelo que tinha acontecido e também dizia não merecer que o perdoasse com tanta facilidade ou estar assim tão perto dele, depois de ter as mãos tão manchadas de sangue. Se tivesse que ser honesto, o Ómega entendia e não censurava o moreno por alguns daqueles que foram assassinados. Seriam eles ou Ómegas, que nunca tinham ninguém que os defendesse em Rose, Sina ou na Cidade das Trevas.

O rapaz fechou os olhos e permitiu que as suas feromonas se espalhassem pelo quarto, nomeadamente em torno do moreno para que se acalmasse. Ele estava muito agitado, repleto de muita mágoa e arrependimentos. Encontrava-se perdido num turbilhão muito negativo de sentimentos e mais do que nunca, queria que as suas capacidades funcionassem para eliminar o que o atormentava.

Portanto, as feromonas foram somente o início e logo deixou que a sua voz o embalasse, respondendo os pedidos de ajuda implícitos nas palavras que o Alfa deixou de repetir para escutar e ser envolvido pela serenidade que emanava daquele Ómega. Havia um carinho e dedicação que distanciaram toda a tensão e acima de tudo, o peso no peito que lhe roubava dia após dia a vontade de continuar a viver, esperando que as consequências dos seus atos algum dia, o viessem levar.

No fim da canção, ainda de joelhos desencostou-se do Ómega para olhá-lo frente a frente, mas viu-o erguer o pulso onde havia a Marca e cobri-la com a outra mão, antes de uma breve expressão de dor atravessar o rosto dele. Falava naquela língua estranha e desconhecida, mas que o impedia de desviar o olhar e notou a mudança nas feromonas dele, mesmo antes de distanciar a mão. Ele tinha utilizado aquela canção naquela língua antiga, não só para lhe trazer uma paz que há muito tempo pensava não ser possível reencontrar, mas também para juntamente com aquelas palavras quebrar aquela Marca.

\- Estás bem? – Foi a primeira coisa que conseguiu perguntar.

\- Um pouco cansado… - Murmurou e teve que apoiar-se nos ombros do Alfa para não cair.

\- Levi?

\- Preciso sentar-me um pouco. – Admitiu. – Se calhar, preciso de descansar mais como já me disseram. – Viu o Alfa erguer-se e apoiá-lo até que se sentassem na cama.

\- Retiraste a Marca…

\- Não era tao difícil, afinal o Alfa que a fez já está morto há quase dois anos. – Falou. – Não é por causa disso que estou tão cansado, mas isso agora não importa.

\- Talvez não devesses ter feito isto por mim.

\- Isto não me cansou tanto, mas assim que estiver um pouco melhor e de preferência longe deste lugar, explico melhor a razão do cansaço. Não quero que também fiques paranoico, já basta os meus amigos. – Suspirou.

\- Estás mais pálido, devias deitar-te. – Segurou no pulso do Ómega para avaliar a pulsação.

\- Se fizer isso, quando acordar… vais estar aqui? – Quis saber.

\- Posso ficar contigo. – Respondeu. – Queres que fique? – Viu o Ómega assentir e levantou-se apenas o suficiente para se abaixar na frente do rapaz e descalçá-lo. – Só para ficares mais confortável.

Levi retirou as luvas, colocando-as sobre a mesinha de cabeceira ao mesmo tempo que empurrava a maior parte das almofadas para o chão e se deitava, vendo o Alfa também descalço sentar-se na cama. Sem dizer uma palavra, puxou o moreno pelo braço para que também se deitasse e encostou a cabeça ao peito dele já deitado. Inspirou as feromonas e logo vieram os braços envolvê-lo, recordando a última vez em que esteve assim tão confortável.

\- Estás bem assim? – Ouviu o moreno questionar.

\- Sim… - Murmurou. – Eu…

\- Sim? Queres alguma coisa? Tens frio? – Perguntou.

O Ómega engoliu em seco antes de sussurrar:

\- Senti a tua falta…

Sentiu-se corar aquela confissão, mas também não foi capaz de conter aquelas palavras. Era-lhe impossível explicar as sensações que o atravessavam naquele momento. Como se o universo tivesse conspirado para reviver o conforto, a segurança e o quão certo era estar nos braços daquele Alfa. Todo o resto era tão pequeno perto daquele sentimento que o preenchia, que não compreendia como viveu aquele tempo sem o ter assim, sem se entregar daquela forma.

O corpo e a mente concordavam e sincronizados, permitiram-lhe relaxar como há muito não fazia.

* * *

Depois de Eren o ter retirado da prisão por desobediência a Zackley, o jovem Alfa não estava totalmente contente. Longe disso. Odiava-se por ter admitido uma derrota na frente de Gabriel. Ao não contestar, basicamente admitiu que não merecia lutar pelo amor do Marco e talvez não fosse, mas parte dele teimava em não conformar-se. Por muito egoísta que esses sentimentos fossem, ainda queria vê-lo e mesmo que o destruísse por dentro, queria ouvir da boca do Ómega e ver nos olhos dele que aquele era mesmo o fim da história entre eles.

Por um lado, esperava que o melhor amigo o tivesse desmotivado dessa ideia, mas pelo contrário, Eren disse-lhe que agora que estava livre e o último plano estava em andamento, deveria fugir. Se quisesse, se achasse que ainda ia a tempo de fazer algo diferente e de bom pelo Marco e acima de tudo, se ainda o amasse, devia procurá-lo. As palavras soaram-lhe inacreditáveis da boca daquele que todo tempo em que estiveram em Sina, dizia para esquecer o passado e concentrar-se no presente. Porém, tudo mudava e passava a soar como uma despedida.

O amigo pediu-lhe o que chamou de último favor, que se assegurasse que Hanji voltava para Maria antes que alguém a encontrasse. Ele não teve a oportunidade de fazer mais perguntas e como o cobarde que se considerava, não colocou qualquer pergunta ou teimou em ficar em Sina ao lado dele até o desfecho que os esperava.

Com um peso na consciência procurou Hanji e com sorte não tardou em encontrá-la a conversar com um grupo de soldados de Maria. Julgou que não teria que interferir, pois todos pareciam estar a combinar o regresso à região, que viu a Tropa de Exploração nascer.

Contudo, a investigadora não os acompanhou e Jean seguiu-a, tentando encontrar o momento adequado para convencer a Beta a deixar a capital repleta de perigos. Ele podia ter ignorado esse pedido de Eren, afinal se fugisse, a probabilidade de que se encontrassem de novo era nula. Ele não saberia se tinha levado ou não adiante o último pedido. Só que Jean não foi capaz de ignorar esse pedido e nem o peso na consciência que o fez regressar e acabar numa situação surreal.

Como é que ele acabou a seguir a Hanji que pelos vistos também estava a seguir outras pessoas? Além disso, acabaram num edifício, onde supostamente apenas havia bancos e outras entidades económicas, mas que na verdade sempre escondeu a nova casa do Dr. Jaeger. Este que se encontrava longe dos olhares de outros curiosos com Irvin e Mike para falar de temas tabu e em grande parte, completamente desconhecidos da população.

Se num primeiro momento, Jean ponderou em ligar para o amigo e dizer-lhe a localização exata do pai, tudo o que se seguiu fê-lo parar. Não esperava encontrar também o Comandante Gabriel, que lhe colocou a mão na boca e exigiu silêncio enquanto escutavam aquelas histórias impressionantes. Tão depressa estavam absortos num segredo guardado há seculos, como repentinamente Gabriel disparou contra um gerador, dizendo qualquer coisa sobre ter que tirar tanto Hanji como o outro soldado daquele lugar.

\- Não vamos conseguir sair! – Falou Jean, vendo todas as portas trancarem-se.

\- Vem aí um deles e algo me diz que não olham a meios. – Comentou Gabriel, pegando num pequeno engenho que havia num dos bolsos e olhou para o outro Alfa. – Jean vais sair daqui e eu vou entretê-lo.

\- O quê? Não podes ficar aqui! Onde estão o resto dos soldados? Tu realmente vieste aqui só com aquele soldado e aquela louca?

\- Agora não importa nada disso, vais sair ao meu sinal e vais até ao hotel onde está a banda _No Name_. Quero que encontres um Alfa chamado Axel e que lhe fales desta situação.

\- E deixo-te aqui? Ele vai…

\- Vai e procura-o! Ele saberá o que fazer! – Ordenou e Jean sentiu-se tremer pelas feromonas que o outro libertava, ao mesmo tempo que acionava o dispositivo que tinha nas mãos. Em seguida, atirou-o na direção de um corredor repleto de janelas. – Vai!

Não contestou a ordem e atirou-se por uma das janelas, escutando de longe o som de disparos e felizmente, foi capaz de agarrar-se ao ramo de uma árvore próxima para não cair e esconder-se antes que outros soldados o vissem. Esses que adentravam o edifício, depois do alarme começar a ressoar no edifício e arredores.

Com certeza, tentariam conter os estragos e esconder o problema da população em geral para não criar alarmismos desnecessários. O que por um lado jogava a favor dele, assim poderia mover-se com menos aparato policial pelo meio e alcançar o hotel da banda, esperando que não lhe fosse muito difícil encontrar o tal Axel. E também que nada acontecesse com o soldado, Hanji e também Gabriel que provavelmente acabaria capturado. Não porque não fosse capaz de lutar, mas porque homens como Mike não jogavam limpo e portanto, faria a chantagem necessária para prender o Comandante de Maria.

* * *

A confeitaria estava com alguns clientes habituais no interior e portanto, o pouco movimento permitia que não só se escutasse a voz de Connie a repreender a parceira para não comer os bolos na cozinha, como também dava a oportunidade a Carla para conversar um pouco com os elementos de uma mesa em específico. Um deles com uma criança sentada no colo que coloria um livro com vários desenhos de animais. Bertholdt acariciava os cabelos loiros do filho que riscava o livro e ao seu lado, estava Marco que sorria.

\- Está cada vez mais bonito. – Elogiou Carla, sorrindo para Yukine.

\- Obrigado. – Falou Berth um pouco acanhado.

\- Ainda sem novidades, Marco? – Indagou a Ómega.

\- Sim. – Confirmou o rapaz com sardas no rosto com um suspiro. – Ele disse que não devia preocupar-me e que o normal seria que não pudesse dar-me notícias todos os dias, mas não consigo evitar.

Bertholdt e Carla mostraram uma expressão de compreensão, afinal os dois também se encontravam na mesma situação. Também esperavam que os respetivos parceiros os contactassem, mas o último a receber qualquer informação foi Bertholdt.

Reiner disse que estavam a ir para Sina para a sessão de autógrafos, depois iriam jantar em grupo, descansariam (investigariam) durante a noite e no dia seguinte, iniciariam a viagem de regresso. O Alfa não referiu nada acerca do Comandante Gabriel ou acerca de Kenny. Somente fez uma pequena referência de que já tinham iniciado as investigações e contactos com pessoas influentes e que isso estava a deixá-los ocupados.

Quando Carla já tinha encontrado outro tema para afastar as preocupações dos outros dois Ómegas, viu uma Beta quase sem fôlego entrar na pastelaria e assim que viu Marco, suspirou de alívio. O Ómega abanou a cabeça e os outros dois deduziram que mais uma vez teria saído e dispensado a escolta. A jovem de cabelos curtos à altura do queixo, olhos castanhos e cabelos da mesma cor, estatura baixa e de expressão irritada, aproximou-se da mesa.

\- Nifa vim comer bolos com um amigo, não preciso de escolta.

\- São ordens do Comandante. – Repetiu pela centésima vez. – Ele pediu-me que te protegesse de perto e isso não é possível sempre que desapareces sem dizer para onde vais. Nem eu ou ninguém te vai impedir de sair, mas…

\- Eu só não quero que deixem de fazer outras coisas por minha causa. – Argumentou o Ómega.

\- É o meu trabalho e além disso, retirando estes momentos em que me deixas assim chateada. – Falou com as mãos na cintura. - Eu gosto muito do meu trabalho. – Sorriu e sentou-se. – Carla pode trazer-me um café?

\- Claro, Nifa. – Respondeu a Ómega, saindo em seguida.

\- Ah, é tão fofo! – Disse ao ver Yukine afastar os olhos do livro e acenar à Beta. – Já viram as últimas fotos dos _No Name_? – Retirou o telemóvel da farda. – Há até vídeos, pelos vistos a sessão de autógrafos transformou-se num mini concerto em Sina. – Olhou em volta. – Hoje não está cá a Ymir?

\- Ela vem cá ter assim que sair do trabalho. – Bertholdt respondeu e surpreendeu-se ao ver a Beta entrar com um ar alarmado ao mesmo tempo que Carla regressava com o café nas mãos.

\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Carla. – Pareces tão nervosa.

\- A Mikasa e a Annie estiveram a falar comigo. – Começou Ymir. – Encontraram a… - Olhou para Nifa. – Ah… a prima quase irmã do Levi, estão a ver? A Mi… Miquelina?

As amigas teriam começado a rir pelo nome ridículo que a Beta inventou naquele momento, mas outras questões tornaram-se mais pertinentes.

\- Encontraram? Onde? Aqui perto e não em Trost? – Perguntou Carla preocupada.

\- Perto da escola onde a Mikasa trabalha. – Respondeu Ymir. – Tanto ela como a Annie pediram dispensa para trazê-la até aqui, enquanto procuramos quem avise a Layla que deve estar a morrer de preocupação e possivelmente a pensar em incendiar as montanhas.

Marco tocou no braço de Nifa para chamar a atenção da Beta que estranhava algumas partes da conversa, mas não colocava questões. O Ómega murmurou que ela devia sair e contactar alguns conhecidos do Comandante que viviam perto da base da montanha, dado que seria mais prático avisar Layla por estarem mais próximos. Conforme ia dando indicações sobre como e quem deveria contactar, apesar de tentar ser discreto, quando no fim do discurso olhou para os amigos, notou que muitos o observavam com surpresa.

\- Eu disse alguma coisa?

\- Uau, a vida com o Comandante realmente revelou uma outra pessoa. – Comentou Ymir com um meio sorriso. – Sim, senhor. Com iniciativa e estratégia.

\- Não é nada demais. – Murmurou Marco um pouco envergonhado.

\- Ok, eu vou mas…

\- Nós ficámos com ele, Nifa. – Assegurou Carla. – Está em segurança connosco.

A Beta assentiu e saiu por fim.

\- Quem é a Mique, papá? – Perguntou Yukine, desviando os olhos do livro e tanto Bertholdt, como Marco e Carla tiveram que resistir à vontade de rir.

\- Tive que improvisar um nome, ok? Nunca imaginei que a miúda um dia destes conseguisse sair sem que a avó super protetora percebesse. – Disse Ymir defensivamente.

* * *

**-X-**

**_Preview:_**

_(...) - Eren há uma coisa que… - Falou por fim, incapaz de ignorar a forma como o Alfa o observava._

_\- Não sei como é possível, mas estás ainda mais atraente do que antes. – Cortou e o Ómega ruborizou-se e quase deixou cair as uvas que ele tinha nas mãos._

_\- Eu não… ah… não importa, escuta… - Falou um pouco atrapalhado com as próprias palavras. _

_\- Sei que provavelmente devíamos conversar mais, dar tempo para que nos aproximássemos novamente mais gradualmente… - Falava, colocando a mão no rosto do rapaz para que este não desviasse o olhar (...)_


	55. Entretanto

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X-**

* * *

**Entretanto**

Os olhos verdes encontravam-se abertos há poucos minutos. O sono não tinha sido totalmente ininterrupto, dado que despertou quando bateram na porta do quarto. Embora o Ómega nos seus braços nem sequer se tenha movido, os instintos dele reagiram, encarando aquela interrupção do momento dos dois como uma ameaça. A primeira reação foi pressionar um pouco mais do corpo do outro contra o dele e teve que controlar o rosnar que lhe quis escapar por entre os lábios. Não queria que ninguém entrasse ou perturbasse o sono tranquilo dos dois, sobretudo o sono que o rapaz nos seus braços parecia necessitar desesperadamente. Não diria que Levi tinha um sono pesado e portanto, para estar totalmente vulnerável e imperturbável durante o sono, isso queria dizer que estava excessivamente fatigado.

Após esse primeiro momento enevoado pelos instintos de proteção e territorialidade, deixou que o seu olfato detetasse as feromonas para além das que existiam no quarto. Do outro lado da porta estava um Alfa, mas em vez da perspetiva protetora regressar em força, relaxou um pouco ao reconhecer quem era. Mantendo a voz tão baixa quanto possível, disse-lhe que podia entrar.

Axel entrou com um sorriso compreensivo ao entender a razão pela qual demorou em obter uma resposta quando bateu na porta pela primeira vez. Não era a intenção dele incomodar, mas pelo avançar da hora, quis que pelo menos comessem qualquer coisa. Consequentemente, surpreendeu o outro Alfa mais jovem ao entrar com um carrinho do hotel em que a maior parte dos pratos estavam cobertos, mas era possível perceber-se o aroma apetecível da refeição.

Também o pai do Ómega surpreendeu-se ao ver que o filho não dava qualquer sinal de que sequer tivesse notado a entrada de alguém no quarto. O sono profundo em que se encontrava e não só, a expressão tranquila e confortável explicavam a falta de perceção da realidade fora dos sonhos que devia estar a ter.

Quanto a Eren esperava algum desconforto pela situação em que se encontrava. Afinal, aquele Alfa entrou no quarto e viu o filho a dormir na cama nos braços daquele de quem certamente deveria ter escutado histórias terríveis. Porém, Axel não demonstrou mais do que cordialidade e chegou inclusive a perguntar se Eren estava melhor porque agora lhe parecia ter uma expressão serena, contrariamente ao aspeto sombrio da primeira vez que conversaram.

O moreno esperava resistência, desconfiança e palavras acusadoras na sua direção e nunca que aquele Alfa lhe sorrisse, agradecesse por estar com o filho e dissesse que podiam estar à vontade, pois Petra iria dormir noutro quarto, caso ele quisesse passar a noite ali.

\- É normal que esteja tão exausto? – Perguntou Eren antes que o outro Alfa pudesse sair.

\- Ele vai recuperar, mas exigiu muito dele mesmo nas últimas horas, portanto, como qualquer pessoa precisa recuperar as energias.

\- Ele falou-me de uma conversa que não percebi muito bem, mas penso que explica o que aconteceu há quase dois anos atrás… Elo? – Viu o outro sorrir.

\- É um Ómega há muito tempo esperado pelo nosso povo, mas é uma história longa e eu não quero acordá-lo, continuando a conversar aqui. – Falou Axel. – Ele tem umas capacidades especiais e além de ti e de amigos e companheiros, tem vários soldados que o querem proteger.

\- Então… é mesmo um Ómega especial?

\- Não são todos? – Indagou o outro Alfa com um sorriso. – Conversaremos melhor noutra ocasião. Boa noite, Eren.

\- Boa noite, Axel. – Respondeu.

Depois dessa troca de palavras com o pai do Ómega, ficou bastante pensativo. Recordava-se de no passado Gabriel lhe ter contado uma lenda acerca de Ómegas que no passado, eram ainda mais especiais. Porém, como era demasiado novo quando escutou essa história não recordava detalhes, mas de certo modo fazia sentido que essa história pudesse estar relacionada com que o Axel tinha dito antes de sair do quarto. Era um fato inegável, o Ómega possuía características únicas e se levasse em consideração a última vez que se viram, aquela canção misteriosa apenas podia ser descrita como algo mágico.

Sendo isso verdade, o Ómega corria riscos ainda maiores ao estar em Sina. Se mais alguém fosse consciente daquela história, ele corria um perigo demasiado grande.

Pese embora essas preocupações, vendo o rapaz nos seus braços envolto no sono calmo, fez com que também se deixasse levar pela mesma sensação de tranquilidade e dormisse mais um pouco. No entanto, ao acordar viu que Levi continuava a dormir mas já se tinha movido ligeiramente, o que indiciava que também poderia despertar em breve.

Aproveitou para mover uma das mãos até aos fios negros e acariciá-los com cuidado, descendo ao rosto e deslizando o polegar na bochecha do Ómega que se moveu mais um pouco. Os olhos de cor diferentes surgiram vagarosamente atrás das pálpebras.

\- Dormiste bem?

O rapaz assentiu e distanciou-se dos braços do Alfa visivelmente envergonhado e assim que se sentou na cama, colocou a mão na barriga ao notar como sentia o estômago vazio e sentia-se também desorientado. Pela janela conseguia ver que era noite, mas não sabia se era muito tarde.

\- O teu pai trouxe-nos comida. – Apontou e saiu da cama para puxar o carrinho para perto da cama. – Imagino que estejas com fome.

\- Sim. – Confirmou. – O meu pai esteve aqui? Há muito tempo?

\- Não te sei dizer exatamente há quanto tempo, mas estavas bastante cansado por isso, nem te mexeste quando ele entrou para nos trazer comida e perguntar se estava tudo bem. – Falou o Alfa, entregando um dos pratos de comida ao Ómega e sentando-se ao lado dele com outro prato.

\- Ele disse alguma coisa sobre o meu tio ou o Comandante Gabriel?

\- Ah não. – Respondeu. – Tio?

\- Sim, eu além dos meus pais também tenho um tio. Foi ele que me levou para Maria. – Explicou sumariamente. – Embora, os meus pais também tenham vindo até Rose para me procurar, mas tiveram que ir partir antes. O meu pai ficou ferido com gravidade depois dele e a minha mãe quase terem matado aquele Alfa com quem fui obrigado a viver.

\- Foram eles que fizeram aqueles estragos? – Indagou Eren surpreso e assobiou. – _Puta_ que pariu, ele chegou em muito mau estado ao hospital e com o braço amputado, que entretanto solucionou com uma prótese. – Fez um ar pensativo. – Então, afinal os teus pais estavam vivos e não só eles, mas também o teu tio? Mas por que razão não te procuraram antes?

\- Eles procuraram, mas pensavam que tivesse morrido na noite do Grito dos Inocentes. – Falou, continuando a comer. – A minha mãe foi levada contra à vontade dela para a Cidade das Trevas e acabei por nascer naquele sítio e naquela noite em que morreram tantos Ómegas. Com a falta de pistas e passagem do tempo, julgaram que também eu tivesse morrido. Só que mesmo assim, contra todas as probabilidades continuaram sempre à procura de alguma pista e chegaram a mim ao fim de todos estes anos.

Num primeiro momento Eren ficou bastante surpreendido com aquela história, mas sentia-se contente por ver que afinal, o Ómega tinha uma família que nunca desistiu dele e de quem podia ver que Levi falava com carinho.

\- Parece que persistência é uma coisa de família.

\- Huh?

\- A tua família tinha todas as razões para desistir e não o fizeram. – Explicou.

\- O meu pai disse exatamente o contrário. – Retrucou o Ómega com um pequeno sorriso. – Disse que sempre tiveram todas as razões para não desistir.

\- O teu pai… é uma pessoa bastante especial pelo que estou a ver, mas ele tem razão. Estou feliz por ti, por teres encontrado a tua família.

\- Obrigado. – Murmurou.

Continuaram a refeição em silêncio apesar das trocas de olhares entre eles. O moreno sentia um frio na barriga cada vez que o olhar dos dois se encontrava, ainda que claramente o Ómega fosse mais discreto e tentasse focar-se mais na comida. Porém, o Alfa não era capaz de fazer o mesmo. A fome saciava-se com maior facilidade, do que a vontade de tocar e ter aqueles olhos nele.

\- Eren há uma coisa que… - Falou por fim, incapaz de ignorar a forma como o Alfa o observava.

\- Não sei como é possível, mas estás ainda mais atraente do que antes. – Cortou e o Ómega ruborizou-se e quase deixou cair as uvas que ele tinha nas mãos.

\- Eu não… ah… não importa, escuta… - Falou um pouco atrapalhado com as próprias palavras.

\- Sei que provavelmente devíamos conversar mais, dar tempo para que nos aproximássemos novamente mais gradualmente… - Falava, colocando a mão no rosto do rapaz para que este não desviasse o olhar. - Mas eu preciso dizer que os meus sentimentos por ti não mudaram com o tempo. Mesmo magoado, mesmo pensando que poderia nunca mais ver-te novamente, eu continuei apaixonado por ti. Continuaste a ser a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida...

\- Não gosto quando falas dessa forma. – Murmurou. – Parece que estás a dizer todas estas coisas assim porque não vais estar aqui depois. Se… - Engoliu em seco. – Ainda sentes essas coisas por mim, então volta connosco para Maria.

\- Levi…

\- Sei que o tencionavas fazer, mas esquece isso. Há outras coisas que se pode fazer e… - Teve os lábios do Alfa a cobrirem os dele por breves instantes, antes de pegar nas duas uvas que lhe restavam nas mãos e colocar uma na boca do Ómega.

\- Gosto de poder olhar nos teus olhos e ver que ainda guardas essa inocência. – Afirmou, perante o rosto ligeiramente corado do rapaz. – Só que as coisas não mudam pela força de vontade. – Comeu a outra uva.

\- Eu sei disso. – Concordou. – Não voltei aqui antes porque… - Hesitou em falar do tema da filha. – Aconteceram várias coisas, mas agora que estou aqui, não tens que continuar a fazer estas coisas. Vem lutar connosco, mas de uma forma diferente.

\- Porquê Levi? – Questionou. – Por que razão queres alguém como eu ao teu lado? Mesmo que os dois tenhamos cometido erros, os fatos mantém-se. Sabes como as minhas mãos estão manchadas e as coisas terríveis que provoquei ou deixei que acontecessem. Tens pena de mim?

\- Não. – Negou o jovem com heterocromia.

\- Dá-me uma razão. – Exigiu.

Levi não entendia. Num momento aquele Alfa estava a dizer-lhe aquelas palavras que o deixavam com borboletas no estômago e no momento seguinte, falava como se estivesse a despedir-se e como se não valesse a pena insistir mais nos sentimentos que ainda existiam. Via o moreno menosprezar-se quando ele não era nem por sombras, o único errado em toda a história deles.

Aparentemente, Eren considerava que para continuar a fazer justiça pelas próprias mãos não podia comprometer-se com ninguém ou que pelas coisas que tinha feito, não merecia uma nova oportunidade.

Contudo, o Ómega não mentiu quando lhe deu o perdão, quando pediu também o perdão dele. Afinal de contas, ele tinha perdoado Mário e até mesmo Armin pelas coisas terríveis que lhe fizeram. O caso de Eren era especialmente doloroso, porque ele acreditou quase cegamente na altura que embora pudesse ser atraiçoado por muitos, jamais seria pelo Alfa que disse aquelas palavras que até hoje ecoavam dentro dele. Eren disse que o amava e repentinamente, as palavras mais especiais e intensas que alguém lhe tinha dito transformaram-se em mentiras, em deceção e uma dor incomparável.

Não obstante, o facto é que Levi também reconhecia que tinha errado em assumir tudo daquela forma sem questionar nada. Errou também em outras ocasiões desconhecidas àquele Alfa. Errou quando quis ignorar os sintomas da gravidez, quando quis lidar com a questão sozinho, pensando inclusive em retirar a vida de uma criança inocente, que nunca pediu para existir mas que ele quis erradamente condenar à morte. Errou quando se manteve em treino militar até tarde e quando se mostrou distante da filha, mesmo quando ela lhe sorria sempre e estendia os braços.

Errou em tantas coisas que se tivesse que sentir-se culpado e pensar que não merecia aquele Alfa à sua frente, também estaria no direito de sentir-se dessa forma.

Na verdade, os arrependimentos, a culpa, a mágoa e tantas outras coisas negativas que sentiu durante o tempo em que estiveram separados pareciam-lhe demasiado pequenos, perante outros sentimentos que por muito que tenha desejado, não desapareceram com o tempo.

Talvez porque parte dele não queria realmente que desaparecessem ou sabia que isso não seria possível.

\- Porque ainda estou apaixonado por ti. – Confessou com um ligeiro tremor na voz. - E isso… é mais importante do que tudo o que aconteceu.

O Alfa não esperava ouvir aquela admissão, mesmo que o Ómega não estivesse tão distante como temeu que pudesse ficar, depois de acordarem na mesma cama. Pensou que fosse agir com cautela e distanciamento apesar do perdão, mas em vez disso escolhia confessar algo que o moreno sempre quis escutar da boca dele.

Um sorriso iluminou todo o rosto dele à medida que quebrou a distância entre eles, beijando os lábios do rapaz ao mesmo tempo que uma das mãos repousava na cintura dele e outra acariciava o rosto dele. Ao tremor inicial que sentiu da parte do Ómega, este não procurou empurrá-lo e pelo contrário, inclinou a cabeça para que pudessem deixar aquele encostar de lábios e procurassem o que havia além deles.

Os instintos de ambos regozijavam-se com aquele contacto entre os dois, incitando-os a procurar mais, a saciar a vontade, a saudade que sentiram depois do tempo em que estiveram separados.

\- Hum… - Distanciou-se dos lábios do moreno.

\- O que foi? – Sussurrou, procurando os lábios do jovem de cabelos negros, mas este esquivava-se.

\- Não gosto mesmo nada dessa farda. – Comentou e Eren teve que parar e rir abertamente.

\- E eu que pensava que homens fardados tinham um _sex appeal_ interessante.

Levi arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Prefiro a farda que se usa em Maria.

\- Não posso argumentar com isso. – Cedeu com um sorriso divertido e observou o rapaz descaradamente, fazendo o outro corar. Em seguida, Eren estendeu a mão até pegar nas luvas sem dedos sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. – Podes colocar? – Viu o ar confuso na expressão do outro. – Por favor?

O jovem de olhos distintos colocou as luvas, mesmo que tenha mantido a expressão confusa.

\- Posso saber a razão disto?

\- Porque ambos podemos concordar que a farda da polícia militar não é nada atraente, mas tu… que sempre foste atraente, independentemente do que tenhas vestido… com essa roupa da banda ficas ainda mais delicioso, se é que isso é possível.

\- Não digas essas coisas. – Disse, batendo no braço do Alfa. – Como é que podes dizer essas coisas assim?

\- Porque é a verdade. – Disse com um sorriso ainda divertido.

\- Continuo sem perceber a razão das luvas.

\- Gosto de ver-te com elas e queria… - Beijou o Ómega. – Senti-las em mim na minha pele ou no meu cabelo… - Sussurrava perto dos lábios do outro. – Onde tu quiseres.

Depois dessas palavras, Levi enlaçou com os braços o pescoço do Alfa antes de beijá-lo e ambos gemeram ao entrelaçarem as línguas. As mãos do moreno percorriam com vontade o corpo do Ómega e instintivamente empurrou-o ligeiramente para que se fosse deitando na cama.

Já sobre o rapaz de cabelos negros continuou a beijá-lo, deixando as mãos vaguearem até às coxas dele e mais uma vez, os dois gemeram em uníssono. Levi agarrou os cabelos castanhos, sentindo uma das mãos abrirem os botões da camisa que levava. A pele arrepiou-se com aquelas mãos quentes a acariciarem-no e uma delas parou sobre um dos seus mamilos.

\- Ngh… aí não… - Murmurou.

\- Mas tu gostas. – Contrariou o Alfa. – Se te deixar desconfortável, eu paro… mas se for apenas por vergonha, eu quero que me deixes explorar um pouco mais. Podes confiar em mim?

O Ómega ainda se mostrava um pouco reticente e o Alfa passou as mãos para a cintura dele enquanto beijava o queixo e procurava descer mais um pouco e sentir, voltar a estar tão perto daquele pescoço onde as feromonas eram ainda mais irresistíveis. Como se escutasse esse pedido silencioso, Levi expôs mais essa zona e gemeu audivelmente ao sentir a boca do moreno.

\- Eren…

\- Estas feromonas deixam-me fora de mim. – Sussurrou contra a pele, chupando-a e vendo o Ómega estremecer, agarrando os seus cabelos com mais força enquanto a outra mão cravava as unhas no ombro dele.

\- Ah… espe…ah, espera! – Pediu o Ómega alarmado e o Alfa parou de imediato para olhar para o rapaz que assim como ele tinha a respiração bem agitada.

Só que não era apenas isso, o corpo do jovem de cabelos negros estava a reagir bem mais intensamente do que previa à proximidade e ao toque do moreno. Tanto que começava a sentir-se febril e além disso, notava outra coisa que pensava que não podia acontecer fora dos chamados períodos férteis.

\- O que foi? Ficaste tão tenso repentinamente. – Falou Eren preocupado. – Magoei-te? Assustei-te com alguma coisa? – Via algum receio nos olhos do outro. - Eu não te ia marcar, se era isso que te preocupava. – Acrescentou, apesar dos seus instintos apontarem no sentido oposto, mas sabia que seria capaz de controlar-se sobretudo ao ver o rapaz daquela forma.

\- Nã…não é isso, mas… - Duvidou sobre como devia explicar a situação. – O meu corpo está estranho e não é época fértil. – Resolveu admitir.

\- Estranho? – Acarinhou o rosto do Ómega. – Como assim? – Ao ver o ar cada vez mais ruborizado do Ómega, inspirou um pouco mais das feromonas para tentar entender melhor o que poderia ser e apenas lhe ocorreu um motivo. Algo que o fez ter que conter um rosnar que lhe queria escapar da garganta. Algo territorial e possessivo ao aperceber-se da razão.

\- Eu… - Tentava encontrar as palavras certas.

\- Acontece. – Começou por dizer, controlando os outros instintos que lhe diziam para marcar aquele Ómega. – Se um casal é compatível, o Ómega não produz a lubrificação somente nos períodos férteis. Sei que é mais comum e em maior quantidade nessas alturas, mas ainda assim, depende de quanto o casal for compatível. O teu corpo está somente a responder ao desejo…

\- Mas se é assim, também é perigoso que…

\- Ah, isso. – Falou compreendendo a extensão a que chegava a preocupação do outro. – Sim, há sempre essa possibilidade e por isso, mesmo existem os métodos contracetivos que a julgar pela tua reação, não estás a tomar. – Viu o Ómega confirmar e o Alfa quase queria bater com a cabeça na parede por também não estar prevenido. – Bem… posso fazer outras coisas que não causem um problema depois. – Beijou o Ómega.

"_Problema? As consequências seriam um problema para ele?_", questionava-se e ao separarem os lábios, o moreno falou:

\- Não seria um problema para mim, já que assim que concluí que está apaixonado por ti, pretendia casar-me e ter uma família ao teu lado. Será que ainda vamos a tempo?

Os receios dissiparam e o Ómega acariciou o rosto do Alfa antes de trazê-lo para mais perto. Seguiu-se outro beijo, desta vez mais intenso e as mãos do jovem de cabelos negros começaram a abrir sem qualquer cuidado os botões da camisa. Sentiu a pele morena debaixo das mãos e arranhou a barriga dele, ouvindo um grunhido do Alfa que também se arrepiou.

Eren sentou-se por alguns momentos sobre o Ómega deitado debaixo dele para retirar o colete e a camisa da farda antes de debruçar-se novamente e desta vez, beijar o peito de Levi que respirava de forma cada vez mais audível.

À medida que deixava beijos pela pele do torso, as mãos desabotoavam o botão das calças, puxando-as juntamente com os boxers. Dessa forma, expôs o membro já duro e o aroma das feromonas que indicavam a lubrificação tornou-se bem mais evidente e o Alfa sentiu um nó na garganta. Era uma tentação muito forte. A fragrância, aquele corpo, aquele toque e os sons que escapavam da boca do rapaz representavam o desejo no seu estado mais puro e chamavam por ele, queimavam-no por dentro.

\- _Puta_ que pariu, o que não dava para entrar dentro de ti agora… - Murmurou, vendo o Ómega colocar um dos braços sobre os olhos para ocultar o rubor do rosto.

Segurou nas pernas dele para que não tentasse esconder-se e sem mais uma palavra, envolveu o membro dele com a boca. Viu o Ómega afastar o braço e abrir os olhos surpreso depois de deixar escapar um gemido alto.

\- Hum… tão delicioso como antes.

\- Ngh… Eren! – A consciência dos seus atos começava a apagar-se a cada vez que aqueles lábios perfeitos e língua pecaminosa percorria o seu membro, distraindo-o da outra mão que se encaminhava para outro sítio.

\- Bom ou mais rápido? – Perguntou.

\- Ah… ngh… mais…

O Alfa sorriu de lado e em vez de intensificar o ritmo, tornou-o propositadamente mais lento e viu a agonia em que o outro estava a ficar. Aproveitou para inserir o primeiro dedo que teria entrado sem qualquer problema graças à lubrificação, mas encontrou alguma resistência ao sentir o corpo tenso do rapaz com heterocromia.

\- Shh, relaxa. – Disse, beijando as coxas de Levi que estremecia. – Prometo que não vai doer, mas preciso que deixes de estar tão tenso. Concentra-te nas outras sensações e depois asseguro-te que vais perder a noção total da realidade. Confias em mim, meu Ómega?

\- Ah… sim, Alfa. – Respondeu, tentando controlar as reações do corpo porque com certeza, não queria recordar o quão doloroso foi a última vez que o Alfa o tocou daquela forma.

"_Não… desta vez não há problema. Ele não me irá magoar. Posso parar se quiser, ele vai ouvir-me_", dizia a si mesmo.

Escondeu os olhos atrás das pálpebras e tentou passar essa mensagem aos músculos tensos do seu corpo, que não tinham boas lembranças da última vez que tinha sido tocado pelo Alfa antes da separação. O moreno apercebeu-se do receio e sentiu-se culpado por ter colocado aquelas sensações erradas nas memórias do rapaz, que ainda assim tentava confiar nele mais uma vez.

Eren distribuiu vários beijos cuidadosos nas coxas do rapaz que estremecia e arrepiava-se a cada toque, até que ao fim de algum tempo, sentiu o primeiro dedo dentro dele. Mordeu o lábio para conter um gemido mais alto e o Alfa retomou a atenção ao membro dele para que o ajudasse a relaxar mais. Com movimentos lentos de vai-e-vem conseguia gradualmente que o jovem fosse relaxando com as suas carícias e movimentos cuidadosos e fluídos.

A certa altura não era apenas um, mas três dedos que o tornavam incapaz de evitar os gemidos e o ondular delicioso do corpo, seguido de perto pelos olhos verdes que se maravilhava e orgulhava de ser capaz de provocar todas aquelas sensações no Ómega. Este que tentou avisar que não suportaria muito mais de todas aquelas carícias e assim que Eren começou a pressionar os dedos num determinado ponto, viu com um sorriso malicioso que o jovem de cabelos negros perdia as forças e apenas conseguia gemer com algumas palavras desconexas e por vezes, o nome dele.

\- Ah…ngh, ah! Er…Eren! – Agarrava os cabelos castanhos e nos últimos instantes envolvia o pescoço do moreno com as pernas, antes de atirar a cabeça para trás e gemer alto o nome do moreno. Este último manteve os movimentos e a boca ocupada até que os últimos espasmos de prazer acabassem de sacudir o corpo do rapaz que arfava audivelmente.

\- Foi bom, meu Ómega? – Questionou depois de colocar-se sobre o rapaz e beijar o rosto dele que corou ainda mais com a pergunta, fazendo-o sorrir. – Ainda bem que te deixei satisfeito, mas agora preciso de tratar do meu problema.

Levantou-se com o desconforto bem evidente e cada vez pior nas suas calças e ter-se-ia afastado para ir à casa de banho, se o Ómega não tivesse agarrado na mão dele.

\- O que foi?

\- Espera… - Dizia ainda a recuperar o fôlego.

\- Segunda ronda? – Brincou.

\- Não… - Murmurou, sentando-se na cama e para surpresa do moreno, desapertou as calças dele para puxá-las para baixo.

\- Ah, Levi? – Os olhos desiguais encontraram os dele. – O que estás a fazer?

\- A retribuir o favor. – Respondeu antes de começar a masturbá-lo com algum nervosismo.

"_Mesmo com a inexperiência, não penso que eu vá durar muito… afinal, tive que conter-me durante todo este tempo em que ele estava a contorcer-se e a gemer mesmo à minha frente_", pensava, acariciando os cabelos negros e agarrando-os com força, quando o Ómega tentou envolvê-lo por completo, "_Puta que pariu, não vou aguentar muito mais_".

* * *

Aconteceu pouco antes da hora do jantar. Petra recebeu uma chamada através do contacto oficial da banda _No Name_. A Beta atendeu, vendo que se tratava de um número de Sina e surpreendeu-se com a identidade da pessoa do outro lado da chamada. Chegou a pensar que fosse uma brincadeira, mas de verdade se tratava do General Zackley.

Com a devida reverência e educação trocou palavras com ele, curiosa pelo motivo daquela chamada. Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que aquele homem estivesse a ligar para dar resposta a um capricho da filha Olga. Esta exigia um concerto privado na residência do General, que devia acontecer após o jantar para o qual estavam todos convidados.

Tratava-se de um pedido tão inesperado e repentino, que mais soava como uma ordem. Ele estava a exigir que todos saíssem do hotel, assim que a ligação terminasse. Porém, mesmo apanhada de surpresa, Petra tentou explicar que a banda estava a descansar e que aquilo era um pedido fora dos planos e demasiado repentino. Ainda assim, o homem do outro lado mostrava-se incapaz de aceitar um não como resposta.

Diante do ar progressivamente mais nervoso de Petra, tanto Isabel como Christa quiseram assumir o lugar da Beta. Esta não considerava que esse fosse uma boa ideia, dado que acreditava que as Ómegas não seriam educadas e podiam acabar por prejudicar as relações frágeis entre Sina e Maria.

Quando Petra pensava que ia começar a hiperventilar diante da insistência de Isabel e Christa e ar preocupado de Nicole, surgiu Axel que diante da situação tensa, a Beta viu-o como a solução. Consequentemente, pediu ao General para aguardar por alguns momentos e explicou a situação ao Alfa que depressa utilizou as feromonas para dissipar o clima tenso. No fim, ele pediu que lhe passasse o telemóvel.

\- Boa noite, General. – Cumprimentou. – Sim, estou informado da situação. No entanto, lamento dizer que não será possível atender a esse pedido, pois a banda está a cumprir o plano delineado previamente e esse inclui o direito ao descanso. Além disso, até onde sei, está com outros assuntos mais importantes em mãos como as conversações com o Comandante Gabriel. A menos que esse tema já esteja resolvido e nesse caso, possa explicar-me a razão para que o Comandante ainda não tenha regressado ao hotel. Está consigo, não é? – Algum silêncio do outro lado e o ar chocado das Ómegas e Beta à sua frente. – Quando a reunião terminar, poderemos então falar em períodos de lazer, até lá peço que dê atenção aos temas mais importantes. Com licença. – Desligou a chamada.

\- Ó meu Deus, Axel tu és um espetáculo! – Elogiou Christa.

\- A pôr o General no seu lugar! É assim mesmo! – Concordou Isabel.

\- Ah… tem a certeza que esta foi a melhor abordagem? – Perguntou Petra.

\- Ainda não tenho notícias do Gabriel ou do Kenny, o Levi e não só ele mas todos, precisam de descanso e retomar de relações com Sina não significa obedecer aos caprichos de ninguém, nem mesmo de um General. – Afirmou.

O certo é que Zackley não tornou a ligar, mas agora todos eram conscientes do estranho silêncio de Gabriel e Kenny. Estaria mesmo a decorrer uma reunião ou havia qualquer coisa a acontecer? Axel queria ir confirmar, mas teria que deixar o filho sem a sua vigilância e desobedecer às ordens do seu Comandante. E se o quisessem afastar dali? E se algo acontecesse na sua ausência?

Existiam vários riscos, mas não podia deixar de o emocional ultrapassasse o racional. Afinal, tanto Gabriel como Kenny garantiram que caso algo fugisse ao seu controlo, encontrariam uma forma de alertá-lo. Ao recordar-se disso, Axel resolveu confiar e aguardar por algum sinal claro de que algo não estava bem para agir em conformidade.

Entretanto, após o jantar os amigos e elementos da banda juntaram-se numa sala de convívio. Queriam descontrair um pouco e conhecer um pouco mais de Nicole. Porém, como a história envolveu Eren, isso fez com que Farlan se ausentasse com a desculpa de que alguém deveria ficar na porta da sala para vigiar se nenhum funcionário curioso do hotel estava a ouvi-los. Assim, o Alfa de cabelos loiros saiu e ficou no corredor em frente à porta fechada com a farda militar para tornar claro a qualquer um que o visse, que estava ali como um guarda.

À exceção de Christa e Reiner, os outros presentes na sala ouviam com desconfiança um outro lado da moeda do Alfa, que até onde sabiam, era o responsável pela mágoa e tristeza que viam no Ómega de cabelos negros.

\- Sei que fez coisas erradas, mas isso não torna menos verdade o que ele fez por mim. Eu não era ninguém para ele. Não me devia nada e podia ter-me deixado morrer ou acabar nas mãos de outro Alfa que me iria usar, como outros fizeram na Cidade das Trevas. – Falava Nicole, após ter contado como era a sua vida antes de encontrar Eren. – Ele deu-me comida, roupas e um teto, mas mais importante, ele ensinou-me que eu posso andar de cabeça erguida, que tenho valor, mereço respeito, posso escolher, ter opiniões e ter direito à educação. Foi a primeira pessoa que me viu como alguém e não como um objeto. Ele tem os seus defeitos, fez coisas erradas, mas assim como a Christa e o Reiner sabem, ele tem um fundo bom. Ele merece uma oportunidade e penso que deviam tentar conhecê-lo e decidir se isto são apenas palavras da minha parte ou se há um fundo de verdade. Se o Levi estiver disposto a perdoá-lo, também sabe que o digo é verdade e que ele precisa de amigos e companheiros que o coloquem novamente no caminho certo.

\- Obrigada Nicole. – Disse Christa, segurando a mão da Ómega. – Por teres partilhado isto connosco e também por teres ficado ao lado dele.

\- Podes contar connosco para o pôr novamente na linha. – Reiner piscou o olho.

\- Eu ainda tenho que o conhecer para aprová-lo. – Afirmou Isabel um pouco reticente.

\- Concordo com a Isabel. – Disse Petra. – Penso que é um sentimento partilhado por todos os que estão aqui e não conhecem o Eren. Mesmo se o Levi o aceitar de volta, nós como amigos queremos conhecê-lo de perto para ter a certeza de que isto é o correto e que ele merece essa oportunidade.

\- Compreendemos que vocês o conhecem de perto, mas a Petra expressou bem a nossa posição em relação a tudo isto. – Declaro Eld, vendo Gunther concordar ao seu lado.

\- Se ele for isso que dizem, acabará por voltar ao caminho certo, mas caso seja um erro e faça mal ao Levi outra vez, vai arranjar um grande problema connosco. – Comentou Oluo.

\- Se ele não ganhar juízo, eu mesma quero estar na fila da frente para lhe bater. – Assegurou Christa.

\- E se agora para descontrair desta conversa de clima pesado, jogássemos qualquer coisa? – Propôs Reiner.

* * *

\- Já conseguiram avisar a Layla. – Disse Marco, desligando a chamada. – Ela deve chegar ao amanhecer.

\- Menos mal. – Disse Carla com um suspiro de alívio. – Ela devia estar a morrer de preocupação. – Dizia enquanto acariciava os cabelos negros da menina que dormia pacificamente nos seus braços, depois de horas de insistência sobre querer ir ao encontro do pai.

\- Ainda não acredito na forma como foi capaz de fugir desta forma. – Comentou Marco, sentando-se ao lado da Ómega. – Herdou mesmo coisas do Levi e também do Eren. Os dois quando metem alguma coisa na cabeça são excessivamente persistentes.

Carla sorriu um pouco.

\- Tens razão.

\- Ah… eu não… - Ia dizer Marco ao aperceber-se que tinha falado em Eren sem pensar.

\- Não faz mal, Marco. Não te sintas culpado. – Afagou mais um pouco os cabelos negros da criança. – No fundo, eu ainda tenho a esperança de que esta ida deles para Rose e Sina possa ter algum impacto no meu Eren. Gostava de abraçá-lo de novo e gostava que conhecesse a filha para que… também eu possa chamá-la de neta em voz alta.

\- O Reiner quer o amigo de volta, a Christa não desiste e o Levi… ele ainda ama o seu filho, Carla. – Afirmou o jovem com sardas no rosto. – Acho que isso será o suficiente para trazê-lo de volta para o lugar a que sempre pertenceu.

\- Espero que tenhas razão. – Murmurou Carla que após algum silêncio, continuou a falar. – Mas admito que estou preocupada com o que pode acontecer. Não o digo só porque o Kenny ainda não deu notícias, mas também porque… - Olhou para a criança. – Ela teve um pesadelo muito estranho, não achas? Disse-lhe que era só um sonho mau, mas e se não for? Afinal, ela diz que viu a água do templo ficar da cor do sangue. Poderia ser só imaginação de criança, mas é um bocado mórbido, não achas? Um bocado estranho vindo de uma menina que não conhece mais nada além de Trost e das histórias que lhe contamos.

\- Eu… - Marco hesitou. – Não sei o que pensar. Gostava de dizer que ela tem uma imaginação bastante fértil, mas infelizmente não sei o que dizer. – Admitiu com um nó na garganta.

* * *

Se por um lado, Levi já tinha vestido umas calças desportivas pretas e uma t-shirt bege sem uma das mangas e por outro lado, Eren continuava só de toalha na cintura e passando as mãos nos cabelos ainda molhados.

\- Vais ficar assim? – Indagou o Ómega, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Tenho a certeza de que não te importarias. – Provocou com um meio sorriso. – As tuas roupas são pequenas. – Viu a expressão pouco amigável e riu. – É um facto, ok? Temos estaturas e corpos diferentes. Só que eu também não quero vestir outra vez esta farda.

\- Hum, posso pedir roupas ao Gunther ou ao Eld. – Comentou pensativo e aproximou-se da porta, escutando com atenção para detetar algum ruído no exterior.

\- O que…?

\- Shh! – O Alfa calou-se de imediato. – Não quero correr o risco de cruzar-me com algum funcionário do hotel e não me apetece recolocar já as faixas nos lhos. – Abriu a porta e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar roupa dobrada com um pequeno papel dobrado no topo.

O jovem pegou no papel, desdobrou-o e reconheceu a caligrafia de Christa.

"_O teu pai disse que tu e o Eren estavam a dormir juntinhos e como há coisas que podem acontecer, acho que o Eren pode precisar de mudar de roupa ;)_

_P.S – Eu não gosto daquela farda, portanto, iria deixar roupa aqui de qualquer das formas, mas prefiro que vocês se entendam…debaixo dos lençóis ou contra a parede, como preferirem_".

Ouviu o Alfa rir, pois ao ver o Ómega parado na porta, o moreno aproximou-se para ver qual era a razão. Portanto, também leu o recado de Christa. O mesmo que Levi rasgou e atirou as roupas contra a cara do Alfa.

\- Sabias que és adorável quanto estás envergonhado?

\- Está calado, Eren.

* * *

**-X-**

_Preview_:

(...)

\- Territoriais, não é? – Provocou a Ómega de cabelos loiros. – Tem calma. Não vou roubar o teu Alfa. Quero só dar-lhe um abraço e bater-lhe. Nem tenho a certeza de qual quero que seja a ordem.

\- Ah… faz o que entenderes. – Falou, desviando o olhar e não se atrevendo a olhar para o moreno, que devia ter um sorriso triunfante no rosto depois daquela demonstração instintiva de possessividade (...)


	56. Império manchado (1ºparte)

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Obrigada pelas reviews!_

**-X-**

* * *

**Império manchado (1º parte)**

Quando Eren e Levi entraram no espaço dedicado às refeições, os olhares focaram-se nos dois. O Ómega tentou pôr de lado o frio na barriga, visto que era bastante evidente pelas feromonas dos dois, que embora não existisse a Marca física, as fragrâncias estavam bastante vincadas um no outro. Um sinal pouco ou nada subtil de possessão mútua e que se tratavam de parceiros.

Contudo, os olhos bicolores procuraram encontrar entre os amigos e outros soldados, o seu tio e também o Comandante Gabriel. Estranhou que nenhum dos dois estivesse presente e apenas não se questionava pela presença de Hanji, porque a Beta tinha regressado para Maria com Armin ou pelo menos, era a última coisa que lhe tinham dito.

Preparava-se para questionar acerca das ausências, quando Christa foi a primeira a manifestar-se e com um sorriso rasgado, veio a correr na direção do moreno. Parou abruptamente, quando Levi sem pensar com clareza no que estava a fazer, colocou-se na frente do moreno. Chegou inclusive a rosnar e só nesse momento, paralisou com aquelas ações impensadas e instintivas.

\- Territoriais, não é? – Provocou a Ómega de cabelos loiros. – Tem calma. Não vou roubar o teu Alfa. Quero só dar-lhe um abraço e bater-lhe. Nem tenho a certeza de qual quero que seja a ordem.

\- Ah… faz o que entenderes. – Falou, desviando o olhar e não se atrevendo a olhar para o moreno, que devia ter um sorriso triunfante no rosto depois daquela demonstração instintiva de possessividade. Em vez disso, foi na direção do pai que sorriu ao ver que o filho parecia muito mais relaxado e recuperado do cansaço, que o atirou para um sono profundo horas antes.

\- Bom dia, filho. É bom ver-te melhor. – Comentou.

\- Bom dia, pai. – Murmurou. – Onde está o tio Kenny e o Comandante Gabriel?

\- Ainda não temos notícias deles. – Falou, conduzindo o filho para um canto mais afastado para que outros não escutassem a troca de palavras.

\- Não voltaram? Isso significa que alguma coisa não deve ter corrido bem com o tal Zackley. Desde quando não temos notícias? Eles disseram alguma coisa na noite do concerto ou…?

\- Se estão em alguma circunstância perigosa, é normal que ainda não tenham tido a oportunidade de comunicar, mas como sabes todos temos ordens para não agir de cabeça quente. – Afirmou calmamente. – Os dois asseguraram-me que se alguma coisa não corresse de acordo com o esperado, encontrariam uma forma de avisar-nos e só aí devemos reagir.

\- E se não conseguirem? – Perguntou o Ómega preocupado. – E se esperar não for a coisa certa?

\- Conheço o Gabriel e o Kenny. Sei que encontrarão uma forma e imagina que estão somente em investigação e atacamos o General. Estás a imaginar os danos que isso faria nas relações frágeis que temos com Sina e Rose?

\- São eles que perdem. – Retrucou o rapaz.

\- E todos os que estão presos neste lugar? – Recordou o progenitor. – Segundo o Pixis, as leis, a forma como esta sociedade se tem movido vai acabar por conduzir à morte de muitos inocentes, como já tem acontecido. Há uma tendência para piorar. Estão a ver a população, independentemente da sua espécie, como um fardo para sustentar. A economia deles está de rastos, os recursos começam a escassear e os mais afortunados não querem passar necessidades e por isso, não olham a meios. Quer isso signifique deixar muitos morrerem à fome ou simplesmente executá-los na calada da noite, apenas para controlar os números de bocas para alimentar.

\- Isso é… eles estão a fazer esse tipo de coisas?

\- Entendes agora? Não podemos arriscar e afastar-nos, deixando-os nesta situação. Viemos para negociar e ajudá-los, mesmo que não compreendam ou aceitem que precisam de ajuda. – Falou Axel. – Se em vez disso provocarmos um conflito, Pixis acredita que assim como aconteceu há muito tempo atrás, podem empurrar os mais necessitados para a frente do combate em troca de promessas de melhoria na vida deles, quando na verdade esperam que morram em combate e levem alguns inimigos com eles.

\- Entendo que a situação é pior do que pensava, mas…

\- Se as negociações não correrem como esperado... – Axel fez uma pausa e com um ar mais sério, concluiu. – Tenho ordens para levar eliminar vários assassinos ou entregá-los às mãos de um povo que estão a desprezar.

\- Podes contar comigo. – Disse Levi e o pai acariciou os cabelos negros do filho.

\- E aconteceu outra coisa curiosa ontem, mas vou deixar que os teus amigos falem disso contigo. Eles estão ansiosos por conversar contigo e eu quero fazer mais uma ronda pelo hotel.

O Ómega assentiu e foi ao encontro dos amigos que deixavam Christa, Reiner e Nicole ocuparem-se de conversar com Eren que ia respondendo e recebendo alguns golpes da amiga de cabelos loiros. O jovem ignorou-os e sentou-se ao lado de Isabel que lançava olhares pouco amigáveis na direção do moreno e fez um ar de que as feromonas que sentia no amigo, também não lhe agradavam.

\- Suponho que se tenham entendido. – Começou Petra com um ar mais cordial.

\- Sim. – Confirmou Levi. – Mas não é exatamente disso que queria falar agora.

\- E queres que ignore essas feromonas daquele tipo que… - Ia dizer a Ómega de cabelos ruivos, quando o amigo a cortou:

\- Isabel, sei que ele fez coisas erradas, mas eu também não sou totalmente inocente em toda esta história. Sim, ainda há coisas sobre as que temos que conversar e não será assim tão simples deixar tudo para trás, mas tomei uma decisão que… - Hesitou um pouco ao sentir o rosto um pouco quente. – Tomei uma decisão que me deixa feliz e gostava que respeitassem isso.

\- Estamos aqui ao teu lado, sabes disso. – Petra segurou na mão dele. – Se te deixa feliz, então também partilhamos desse sentimento, mas…

\- Mas concordámos entre nós que também o queríamos conhecer e construir uma opinião própria acerca dele. – Continuou Eld.

\- Queremos que sejas feliz, mas também queremos o melhor para ti. – Acrescentou Gunther.

\- Ele tem que passar também na nossa aprovação. – Concluiu Oluo.

\- Obrigado. – Murmurou o Ómega. – Façam o que acharem melhor. – Olhou para Isabel que ainda parecia pouco convencida e também para Farlan que continuava a comer em silêncio. – Dá-lhe uma oportunidade, Isabel. Tenta conhecê-lo, ok?

\- Vou tentar, mas não faço promessas. – Respondeu a amiga, que olhou para Farlan. Esse Alfa não desviava os olhos da comida e mantinha-se num silêncio sepulcral que ninguém se atrevia a incomodar. Mesmo a Ómega de cabelos ruivos não foi capaz de iniciar uma conversa com ele, embora tenha estranhado que pela manhã bem cedo, tenha visto Nicole a falar com ele no corredor. Pensou em questionar um dos dois para descobrir qual teria sido o tema de conversa, mas desconfiava que o tema podia ser apenas um e não queria ser demasiado intrometida.

Porém, não podia evitar sentir-se de mãos atadas sem poder fazer nada pelo amigo, que mergulhava numa tristeza visível e profunda. Mesmo que Levi perdoasse com facilidade aquele Alfa de olhos verdes que sorria enquanto passava a mão num dos braços, onde já tinha recebido vários golpes de Christa… Isabel continuava a não conseguir sentir-se confortável com aquela situação e por isso, além de um 'bom dia' geral quando se sentou na mesa, Eren não tentou conversar com ela ou Farlan.

No entanto, os restantes tentavam colocar-lhe algumas perguntas apesar do clima um pouco tenso, causado pelos elementos mais silenciosos e que apenas conseguiam olhar para aquele Alfa com uma aura que não escondia, o quanto não aprovavam a presença dele ali.

Ainda assim, ignorando tudo isso, Christa insistiu que Levi fosse sentar-se ao lado do Alfa mas perdeu a luta com cadeira com Reiner que se sentou do outro lado livre de Eren que riu com a discussão dos amigos. Ver as trocas de palavras entre eles, recordava-o de tantos outros momentos no seu passado.

\- Eu ainda tenho outras coisas para falar com ele. – Dizia Christa, ocupando outro lugar na mesa.

\- Não tão relevantes como as minhas. – Argumentou Reiner, retirando o telemóvel do bolso. – Há novidades do meu lado muito mais importantes. – Desbloqueou o ecrã para mostrar a imagem de fundo, onde os olhos verdes encontraram os rostos sorridentes de Reiner, Bertholdt e…

\- É o teu filho? – Perguntou o Alfa surpreso. – Vocês decidiram ter um filho?

\- Exatamente! É o meu orgulho! – Dizia o Alfa de cabelos loiros de sorriso aberto e Eren também sorriu.

\- Nunca pensei que esse dia chegasse… como se chama?

\- Yukine, embora em geral o tratem mais por Yuki. – Respondeu animado.

Perante a conversa, a maioria notou o ar tenso de Levi e Christa estranhou essa reação num primeiro instante, até trocar um olhar com Petra e ambas arregalarem os olhos, chegando a uma conclusão. O Ómega não tinha falado da filha de ambos. Era mais do que visível, a alegria do Alfa pelo amigo, mas também alguma… inveja. Sim, definitivamente era visível e a amiga loira sabia isso mais do que ninguém. Eren podia não dar importância às convenções que o obrigavam a ter um Ómega e ter família, mas isso não significava que esse não fosse um desejo dele. Só que nunca quis que ninguém lhe impusesse isso ou lhe dissessem quem devia escolher, mas ele comentou mais do que uma vez que gostava de imaginar um futuro em que se via ao lado da pessoa que amava e com filhos. Não porque a sociedade assim o queria, mas porque ele teria encontrado a pessoa certa para construir esse ideal.

\- É bastante parecido contigo. – Comentava o Alfa, vendo as centenas de fotografias.

\- Claro, o que esperavas? – Brincou. – Não é como se a tua pequena também não fosse a tua cara.

A chávena com chá caiu das mãos de Levi e se alguma dúvida ainda houvesse, Christa e Petra apenas tiveram a confirmação pela reação do amigo. Os outros observavam com curiosidade e alguma preocupação ao pressentir o nervosismo cada vez mais evidente não só pela postura, como também pelas feromonas do rapaz de cabelos negros.

\- O que foi que eu disse? – Perguntou Reiner sem perceber o estranho silêncio e clima tenso na sala.

Eren olhou para Levi que não se atrevia a encarar o Alfa.

\- Mi…minha pequena? Do que é que ele está a falar, Levi?

\- _Caralho_, tu não lhe contaste? – Deduziu Reiner. – Ups, eu pensei que além de conversarem sobre as muitas coisas de que tinham que falar, que o facto de falar na vossa filha também tivesse pesado na decisão de voltarem a estar juntos. Bom, isso também significa que aqui o Eren estava disposto a ficar contigo outra vez, mesmo sem saber da pequena. Isso é um ótimo sinal, não achas Levi?

Christa passou uma das mãos na cara.

\- Cala-te por cinco minutos, Reiner.

\- Esta não devia ser a forma de anunciar uma coisa destas. – Falou Petra, deixando escapar um suspiro.

\- Como assim, ele não sabia? – Pronunciou-se Oluo. – Não tem como um Alfa não saber que…

\- Ele não teve a oportunidade de saber, eu fui para Maria antes que pudesse sequer suspeitar, eu mesmo só descobri passadas várias semanas e foi porque o Marco não parava de insistir na conversa. – Disse Levi, apressando-se a dissipar qualquer acusação que pudesse ser feita ao moreno.

\- Porque…

\- Eu ia falar, mas tu interrompeste-me sempre que tentei. – Defendeu-se o Ómega, desviando o olhar. – Evidentemente não iria continuar a manter segredo, mas… - Lançou um olhar mortal na direção de Reiner. – Não era exatamente assim que te iria contar as coisas.

\- Então… é verdade? Nós… eu e tu… ah… nós temos uma filha? – Viu o Ómega assentir. – Como é o nome dela? Que idade tem? Posso vê-la? Veio convosco?

\- Não, não veio connosco. – Respondeu o Ómega. – Ela e o Yukine têm praticamente a mesma idade e o nome dela foi escolhido pelo padrinho, o Marco. Chama-se Misaki, mas assim como o Yukine, normalmente chamam-lhe Misa.

\- Misa. – Repetiu e abriu um sorriso rasgado. – A minha filha chama-se Misaki. Posso…?

\- Tenho fotografias dela. – Falou Reiner, chamando a atenção do Alfa. – Ela e o Yukine são melhores amigos, claro que a tenho por aqui. Sobretudo fotos das festas de aniversário.

Enquanto Reiner procurava uma das fotografias, Christa foi mais rápida e passou o seu telemóvel para as mãos do moreno que viu a fotografia que mais do que a passagem verdejante em redor, focava na criança que estava diante de um pequeno riacho. Com um vestido bege com um pequeno laço azul na frente, descalça e ostentando um sorriso bem evidente. Os cabelos negros caíam pelos ombros da pequena de olhos verdes, também com uma pele morena.

Ela estava tão feliz na fotografia, que uma parte de Eren concluiu que isso só acontecia porque ele não estava na vida dela e a outra parte dele, desejava com todas as forças poder fazer parte daquela felicidade que ela irradiava.

Os olhos dele embaciaram-se e ninguém ficou indiferente à reação que testemunhavam. Havia lágrimas a cair pelo rosto do Alfa e o Ómega ao seu lado foi o primeiro a reagir. Estendeu a mão até tocar no rosto dele.

\- Eren? – Chamou.

Os olhos desviaram-se da fotografia.

\- Obrigado.

\- Pelo quê? – Perguntou sem entender e apanhado de surpresa por todas as feromonas e sensações diferentes que o moreno transmitia.

\- Por seres a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu na vida, por me fazeres tão feliz, por teres cuidado dela… da… nossa filha ao ponto de a ver tão feliz, ao ponto de achar que não mereço… - O Ómega levantou-se para abraçá-lo.

\- Não digas isso. – Murmurou, segurando as próprias lágrimas. – Ela vai adorar conhecer-te e isso é a outra razão importante para que regresses comigo para Maria.

Noutro ponto do hotel, Axel acabava de encontrar Pixis na receção e ambos estavam a conversar no exterior, quando os olhos de ambos desviaram-se para uma das laterais. Os soldados de Maria faziam rondas e havia ordens expressas para que a polícia militar não interferisse, visto que queriam manter qualquer entrada e saída sob controlo. Até àquele momento não tinha havido qualquer problema nesse sentido e Sina não teve outra hipótese se não aceitar essas exigências porque quer quisesse ou não, Maria estava com a faca e o queijo na mão.

Contudo, isso não significava que Axel ou mesmo qualquer um dos soldados acreditasse cegamente que essas instruções seriam seguidas. A prova disso era o soldado com farda da polícia militar que tanto Pixis como Axel viram entrar e o segundo avançou na frente para capturar o infrator.

"_Apreciaria a forma como conseguiu ser esquivo e passar pelos outros soldados, mas vou deixar os elogios para depois porque a menos que tenha uma boa justificação, não penso que as coisas acabem bem para o lado dele_", pensava Axel, acercando-se rapidamente e sem dar a oportunidade de que o desconhecido adentrasse no primeiro corredor, que lhe poderia dar acesso aos quartos.

Sem hesitar, aplicou-lhe um golpe forte nas costas que atirou o soldado contra o chão e ainda o viu, tentar alcançar um pequeno punhal, mas as feromonas foram o suficiente para submetê-lo.

Ouviu o som de surpresa e também o quanto estava a irritar e desafiar o outro Alfa que não se conseguia levantar do chão.

\- Há ordens específicas para não entrarem nem se aproximarem deste hotel. – Falou Axel, vendo que Pixis também se aproximava.

\- És… um soldado de Maria?

\- E se for?

\- Jean? – Indagou Pixis. – O que estás aqui a fazer?

\- Teu conhecido? – Perguntou Axel pensativo, pois aquele nome não lhe soava estranho. Não como se conhecesse aquele Alfa, mas por já ter escutado o nome antes.

\- Preciso encontrar alguém chamado Axel. – Falou o Alfa ainda no chão e lutando contra os instintos que lhe diziam para esquecer o que tinha ido ali fazer e lutar contra o outro que se atrevia a colocá-lo no chão em submissão.

Nesse instante, Axel aliviou a pressão das feromonas e de cócoras na frente do outro, disse:

\- Tens algum recado para mim? Do meu Comandante e do outro soldado que o acompanhava? – Viu o jovem assentir e estendeu-lhe a mão, notando então a quantidade de ferimentos que havia nele. Alguns mais superficiais, mas outros a julgar pelo sangue que havia no chão eram mais graves. Alguém tentou impedir que chegasse até eles.

* * *

Quando vivia naquela casa isolada, contava apenas a irmã como companhia. Quase não recordava a mãe dos dois, pois morreu pouco depois do nascimento de Layla e a outra figura parental, raramente aparecia em casa. Em vez disso, dava-lhes todos os confortos e luxos necessários, esperando que isso fosse suficiente para desculpar a sua ausência.

Desde cedo, anunciaram as grandes expetativas que tinham dele. Tencionavam construir um Alfa perfeito, inteligente, um líder nato em conformidade com o sangue importante que lhe corria nas veias. Cresceu ao ouvir isso e por não entender o propósito, descartou assim como a irmã. Os dois optaram por retirar o máximo que pudessem do que lhes ensinavam, mas ansiavam por tomar as suas decisões e deixar de fazer parte de um plano desconhecido e delineado em segredo.

Kenny recordava os treinos físicos e aqueles em que exigiam a sua concentração. As indicações eram sempre as mesmas. Esvaziar a mente era a solução ideal para aguentar as dificuldades e a dor. Durante muito tempo, adotou essas técnicas e possivelmente o fez, porque era mais fácil.

Não que tenha sido algo frequente, pois raramente se encontrou em situações complicadas ao longo dos anos. Situações de tortura como a que experienciava agora era uma coisa nova e ao tentar não pensar em nada, descobriu que isso não era possível. O consciente poderia ter-se prendido às preocupações, mas escolheu outra rota. Algo bem mais agradável e em certo ponto inesperado. Quem sabe essa fosse uma das consequências de ter alguém importante na sua vida. Uma pessoa além da família que Layla e Axel sempre representaram na sua vida. Desta vez, pela primeira vez na sua vida, tinha uma parceira. Essa que deveria estar a sentir os efeitos de uma Marca fraca, algo feito propositadamente por ele para que não pudesse sentir parte da dor que lhe era infligida, para não preocupá-la mais do que já deveria estar.

As memórias que lhe passavam pela cabeça não atuavam simplesmente como um conforto, mas também como uma razão para fazer tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para voltar para ela.

* * *

**Flashback**

Deviam ser quase cinco horas da tarde, quando Kenny entrou em casa e pelo silêncio ou ausência de passos rápidos até à sala, deduziu que Carla ainda estava no trabalho. Sorriu um pouco, apesar de se ter repreendido por estar a habituar-se a coisas como ser recebido sempre com um sorriso e abraço ao chegar. As feromonas dela encontravam-se por toda a casa que antes não se lembrava de ver tão luminosa e tão acolhedora.

Dirigiu-se ao quarto para pousar a mala que trazia sobre um dos ombros. A missão durou quase três semanas na Cidade das Trevas e como já tinha acontecido antes, estimou incorretamente o dia de regresso a casa, caso contrário a Ómega faria questão de estar em casa para recebê-lo.

Porém, não era possível prever todos os imprevistos e desta vez, como as coisas correram melhor do que o esperado, até chegou antes do previsto e por isso, aproveitou para pôr roupa para lavar, tomar um banho e vendo como a hora passava, foi para a cozinha. Numa das mãos levava uma pequena caixa, que pousou sobre a mesa da cozinha enquanto abria o frigorífico e procurava o necessário para fazer uma refeição.

Quando ouviu a porta de casa abrir-se mais tarde, ouviu os passos apressados e na porta da cozinha logo surgiu a Ómega que abriu um sorriso ao vê-lo antes de aproximar-se para o abraçar.

\- Chegaste mais cedo. Que bom que estás em casa. – Murmurou e logo os instintos assumiram o controlo. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Estás ferido? – Começou a observá-lo com atenção e procurando nas feromonas do Alfa algum indício de ferimentos.

\- Estou bem. – Assegurou divertido com a reação de sempre da Ómega. – A missão correu tão bem, que fomos dispensados antes do dia previsto e também porque encontrámos vários Ómegas que precisavam de chegar rapidamente à Herdade.

\- Amanhã irei ver se precisam de ajuda por lá. – Falou pensativa e logo olhou novamente para o Alfa. – Fizeste o jantar?

\- Tinha fome e sabia que também irias chegar cansada. – Coçou a cabeça. – Não é nada de especial.

Por alguma razão, gestos como aquele sempre colocavam um certo brilho nos olhos de Carla e Kenny só podia imaginar que o ex-marido não fizesse coisas daquelas. Uma coisa que por um lado o enchia de orgulho por ser capaz de colocar aquela expressão no rosto dela, mas por outro questionava-se como o outro Alfa foi capaz de ignorar coisas tão simples que a deixavam tão feliz. Aparentemente, fazer a companheira feliz nunca tinha sido uma prioridade.

\- Obrigada. – Disse Carla, mantendo o sorriso e antes de sentar-se, viu uma pequena caixa sobre a mesa.

\- Ah, é um presente. Não é nada de valioso, mas vi e… bom, achei que podias gostar. – Disse um pouco sem jeito e a Ómega pegou na caixa, abrindo-a.

\- É lindo… - Murmurou ao encontrar um colar em que o fio parecia ser feito manualmente de cortiça talhado cuidadosamente para ser fino e sem qualquer relevo que pudesse arranhar a pele e havia um pendente em forma de um pequeno prisma de cor azul-marinho.

\- Sei que não é valioso como as pedras preciosas ou… - A Ómega colocou o fio nas mãos dele e virou-se de costas, afastando o cabelo.

\- Podes ajudar-me a pôr? – Perguntou e o Alfa assentiu, colocando o fio no pescoço onde sempre que via a Marca dele, sentia um frio na barriga. Em seguida, os longos cabelos castanhos caíram novamente sobre os ombros da mulher, que se voltou novamente para ele. – É um presente e é teu. Não há pedra preciosa ou valor que lhe seja comparável.

Eram palavras e o genuíno que via nos olhos dela, que faziam com que pensasse em como todos os seus receios podiam não ter fundamento. Ele sabia que a Ómega viveu sempre uma vida bem confortável e até de luxo, portanto, quando encontrou aquele colar apesar de ter considerado que lhe ficaria bem, temeu ser muito simples. Ponderou que ela esperasse que esse tipo de coisas fossem sempre de ouro, prata e com pedras preciosas. Pensou erradamente que essas coisas contribuíssem mais para os sorrisos que via, mas ela provou-lhe mais uma vez que nada disso importava. Ela não queria saber do valor material. Ficaria feliz desde que fosse algo dado por ele, algo dado porque pensou nela e porque estava perdidamente apaixonado por ela.

À noite, apenas com a luz de um pequeno candeeiro aceso, acariciava o rosto da Ómega que debaixo dele ainda regulava a respiração e sorria com o beijo que ele lhe deixou na testa.

\- Nunca pensei que alguém me pudesse fazer sentir assim… tão completo. – Sussurrou, deixando outro beijo desta vez nos lábios da Ómega.

\- Eu amo-te tanto, meu Alfa. – Murmurou em resposta.

\- Eu também… muito mais do que consigo explicar por palavras.

**Fim do** **Flashback**

* * *

Entretanto Mike caminhava noutro corredor e parou diante de uma das portas, onde estava outro prisioneiro. Alguém que por vontade dele já teria degolado, mas porque teve que perder tempo a capturar o Comandante Gabriel, deixou que Irvin se ocupasse dela. Porém, agora queria aproveitar para reverter as prioridades e já que Grisha também estava mais focado no Alfa da família Ackerman, também não diria nada caso eliminasse aquela pedra no sapato.

Preparava-se para rodar a maçaneta, depois de ter inserido o código de segurança, quando a única voz que o poderia parar naquele momento ressoou um pouco mais adiante no corredor.

\- Essa prisioneira fica a meu cargo, Mike. – Afirmou calmamente. – Pensava que te tinha pedido para ficares de olho no Grisha para não eliminar o prisioneiro. Penso que ainda o podemos convencer a falar.

\- E qual a utilidade dela, Irvin?

\- Estás a questionar as minhas decisões? – Perguntou e viu o conflito interno nos olhos do outro Alfa. – Não te preocupes com coisas desnecessárias. Fizeste um bom trabalho ao capturar o Comandante Gabriel e enquanto esse está a receber o tratamento, preciso que impeças o Grisha de ultrapassar os limites com o outro, entendido? Caso não sejamos capazes de o fazer falar, eu próprio colocarei na tua mão o punhal que usarás para trespassá-lo.

\- Não respondeste à minha pergunta. – Retrucou o outro.

\- Não discutas as minhas decisões. – Falou num tom seco. – Somos dois Alfas, mas a hierarquia existe e mantém-se apesar do que há entre nós. O que se passa contigo? Nem parece teu, questionar as minhas decisões.

\- Vou ver o Grisha. – Respondeu, virando o rosto e afastando-se sem dizer mais nada.

"_Parece que terei que falar com ele mais tarde. Francamente, já não estamos na idade para ter ciúmes ou amuos, sobretudo numa altura destas_", abriu a porta e no interior da sala com os pulsos e tornozelos presos por correntes, encontrou a Beta a olhá-lo com raiva.

\- Bom dia, Hanji. – Cumprimentou. – Ainda com disposição para conseguir olhar assim para mim?

\- O que estás aqui a fazer? Vieste torturar-me?

\- Pensas assim tão mal de mim? – Indagou, parado perto da porta.

\- Deixa-me pensar sobre isso. – Ironizou.

\- Porque voltaste, Hanji? – Perguntou. – Sabias que não era seguro. Eu tive a esperança de que não nos voltássemos a encontrar.

\- Porque o nosso amor é mútuo? – A Beta não conseguia conter o sarcasmo e viu com desconfiança e receio, quando o Alfa se aproximou e abaixou-se diante dela.

\- Foste a única amiga que tive, a única que me conheceu antes de tudo isto e que se manteve ao meu lado, até que repentinamente… - Falou até ser interrompido.

\- Abri os olhos e vi que foste o responsável pela morte de centenas de inocentes e torturaste todos os Ómegas que encontraste depois da tua mãe e esposa terem mostrado uma versão muito distorcida do que são os Ómegas. – Apontou. – Só que mesmo esse sofrimento que te causaram não justifica tudo o que fizeste depois.

\- Quando foi que também começaste a olhar para mim com esses olhos?

\- Quando vi que em vez de estar a proteger um amigo, sempre estive a proteger um monstro. – Acusou, deixando escapar várias lágrimas. – Sempre compactuei de alguma forma contigo ao fechar os olhos, ao fingir que não via e ao não acreditar nas ligações a acontecimentos terríveis pelos quais foste o responsável.

\- Mas compactuaste comigo. – Falou. – Ficaste ao meu lado mesmo assim. Porquê?

\- Porque achei que em parte era culpa minha por nos termos distanciado depois de…

\- Conheceres o Moblit? – Cortou. – É, não é? Repentinamente, eu já não encaixava tão bem na tua agenda e por peso na consciência mais tarde, tentaste ficar ao meu lado. Eu protegi-te e tu fizeste o mesmo. Sabes bem que não terias sobrevivido ou continuado as tuas investigações, se eu não tivesse mostrado o meu apoio.

\- E fizeste isso por interesse, não é? Afinal, parte das coisas que o Grisha descobriu também se basearam em pesquisas que fiz. – Interrompeu a Beta.

\- Sempre considerei a tua inteligência um bem muito valioso, mesmo depois de me teres trocado pelo teu parceiro.

\- Que tu mataste. – Recordou.

\- Ele não quis falar. – Explicou sumariamente. – Mas eu não quero que acabes da mesma forma.

\- Porquê?

\- Porque ainda vejo a mesma menina excêntrica que aparecia na minha casa enorme e silenciosa, apenas para preencher um vazio que nem eu mesmo era consciente que existia. – Respondeu. – Quero ajudar-te a sair daqui.

\- Porque estás a dizer estas coisas? Estás a tentar manipular-me? – Dizia entre lágrimas. – Queres brincar com os meus sentimentos, Irvin? – Susteve a respiração ao ter a mão do Alfa tocar no rosto dela.

\- Talvez seja mesmo o monstro que dizes, mas jamais teria coragem de ter o teu sangue nas minhas mãos. Só tens que prometer que se te ajudar, desapareces e esqueces todos os teus amigos. Vais para bem longe e…

\- Se é verdade que tens assim tanta consideração por mim, então pára toda esta loucura. Toda esta vingança cega contra os Ómegas. – Pediu. – Se parares isto agora… eu não terei que manchar as minhas mãos de sangue e acredita que preferes que seja eu do que outras pessoas que te encontrem. – A mão deixou o rosto dela.

\- Avisa-me assim que mudares de ideias. – Retirou os dispositivos que prendiam as correntes à parede e ordenou à Beta que caminhasse à frente dele. Pensou que finalmente ao fim de horas a fio de silêncio total e nenhuma tortura além da falta de alimentação e água, a violência fosse entrar no menu de opções. Ao fim de alguns minutos a andar, entraram numa sala em que na parte central havia uma jaula no centro e nela estava Kenny sentado contra as barras de ferro com bastantes marcas e visivelmente maltratado, apesar de a regeneração estar a atuar.

Irvin empurrou-a para o interior da jaula e ao ver os olhares curiosos de Grisha e Mike, disse:

\- Penso que está na hora de visitar o General.

\- Queres que te acompanhe? – Sugeriu Mike.

\- Não. Quero que fiques aqui com o Grisha. – Respondeu. – Aproveita e traz o Comandante Gabriel para junto deles. – Sorriu de lado. – Tenho a certeza que um deles acabará por falar.

Enquanto Mike obedecia às indicações do outro Alfa, Hanji aproximava-se de Kenny que também observou atentamente a Beta com um ar apreensivo. Os dois procuravam averiguar o estado um do outro e depressa Hanji concluiu que ao contrário dela, o Alfa não tinha escapado a algo além da tortura física. Infelizmente, ela podia ver que as marcas físicas não eram somente de golpes, mas de agulhas que perfuraram a pele em vários pontos do braço dele.

Cada vez mais preocupada, examinou de perto os sinais que lhe diriam mais acerca da substância.

\- Ok… o fígado parece estar a funcionar. O que estás a sentir? Alguma desorientação? Perdas de consciência?

\- Dor. – Respondeu com a cabeça encostada às barras de metal. – Além disso, pouco mais.

\- Estranho. – Murmurou a Beta.

"_Diria que o têm injetado com substâncias que atacam os nervos para que transmitam dor de vários pontos diferentes. Só que esse não é o único efeito que as vacinas produzidas pelo Grisha têm. Os efeitos são bem mais nocivos e causam uma destruição rápida e progressiva do sistema imunitário e provoca o mal funcionamento de vários órgãos, conduzindo a uma falha de todos eles. Essa foi a razão para que tantos em Maria tenham morrido, aquando do ataque cobarde de Sina e Rose. Então, por que razão não estão a usar a mesma droga nele? Por que razão apenas o estão a torturar com dor?_", parou por alguns instantes, colocando dois dedos sobre o pescoço do Alfa para avaliar a pulsação, "_Têm a certeza de que ele acabará por falar…não me torturam a mim desta forma, então resta só o Gabriel…_", abriu os olhos bem assustada, "_Um Alfa em dor será mais agressivo do que o habitual, sobretudo se encontrar outro que o desafie. Se o Gabriel entrar aqui desorientado com os efeitos das drogas mais recentes… ó meu Deus, eles pretendem que os dois se matem entre eles_", olhou para Grisha que lia algo na frente do computador, "_Nenhum de nós vai sair vivo daqui_".

* * *

A Beta com sardas no rosto temia ter as mãos presas. Mesmo o médico que tinham chamado para ajudá-la também lhe lançou o mesmo olhar. Os dois não sabiam o que fazer. As opções diminuíam à medida que o tempo passava e o Ómega permanecia numa espécie de delírio febril, repleto de dor ao mínimo toque. Desconfiavam que só podia existir uma razão e daí que fosse essencial que o jovem recuperasse minimamente a consciência para forçá-lo a algo bastante doloroso, mas que podia salvar-lhe a vida. O prolongar daquele estado podia trazer danos irreversíveis ao seu estado de saúde, tanto a nível físico como mental.

Tudo começou a meio da noite, quando durante Layla apareceu perto do início do amanhecer apenas para confirmar que a neta estava de facto em segurança e de boa saúde. A Ómega em seguida fez algo que tanto Carla, como Marco não esperavam, pediu a ambos que tomassem conta da pequena porque embora não sentisse nada de errado com o parceiro, também não conseguia afastar o mau pressentimento do que podia acontecer. Acrescia-se a isso a estranha visão que Misa teve no templo e que possivelmente, não fosse um mero acaso e sim um aviso para algo que deviam tentar evitar. Como tal, partiu em viagem pouco depois e poucos minutos se passaram até ao momento em que Marco estava somente a falar que havia algo de errado com Gabriel, quando repentinamente perdeu a consciência.

Num primeiro momento, Carla considerou que pudesse ser um desmaio "normal" tendo em conta a circunstâncias, a pressão, o nervosismo e as dúvidas quanto ao que estaria a acontecer em Sina. Porém, o agravar dos sintomas e o facto de ele nunca ter recuperado a consciência novamente fez com que chamasse Ymir, que acorreu ao local acompanhada de um médico de Maria. Os dois depressa concluíram que algo de muito grave estaria a acontecer com Gabriel e a ligação que havia entre ele e o Ómega estava tão instável, que estava a transmitir as sensações entre eles com demasiada intensidade. O resultado era a agonia constante do Ómega e a solução drástica de tentar que ele recuperasse a consciência, poderia não resolver porque Ymir não acreditasse que ele fosse concordar mesmo que fosse a única forma de impedir um desfecho que se encaminhava para o catastrófico.

\- Não fazia ideia que sem a Marca poderia existir este tipo de ligação e consequências. – Murmurou Carla preocupada.

\- Não é comum, mas acontece. – Respondeu o médico.

\- Sim, mas não costuma ser entre parceiros perfeitos? – Questionou Ymir, colocando mais uma compressa sobre a testa de Marco.

\- Usualmente sim, mas não é um fator necessário. – Disse o médico. – Em alguns casos, pode acontecer com os chamados parceiros de coração, que estabelece uma ligação entre os dois antes da Marca. A situação em questão tem outra particularidade. Os dois podem não estar marcados, mas já há algo que ultrapassa a ligação invisível entre parceiros de coração.

\- Mesmo que o Marco recupere a consciência jamais irá concordar com a solução. – Afirmou Carla. – Eu mesma não concordaria, se estivesse no lugar dele.

\- Não é uma solução que me agrade. – Recordou o médico. – No entanto, não encontro outra alternativa e o estado dele está a piorar bastante.

* * *

Levi ainda se encontrava sentado ao lado de Jean, depois de o pai e Pixis o terem trazido para a sala de convívio, onde teve que o restabelecer dos ferimentos e Nicole ocupou-se de servir-lhe alguma coisa para comer. Enquanto o ajudava a recuperar, o Ómega com heterocromia ainda teve que lidar com os olhares e comentários pouco simpáticos de Eren na direção do amigo, porque pelos vistos estavam demasiado próximos. O que levava o rapaz de cabelos negros a concluir que não era o único a ter problemas territoriais.

Contudo, a relevância desses comportamentos instintivos perdeu toda a importância assim que Jean contou o que tinha acontecido e sobretudo a história que escutou da conversa entre Grisha, Irvin e Mike. Entre os temas de que falaram, havia a questão do Elo Primitivo que se confirmou que era uma história do conhecimento deles, assim como as origens que ligavam a família Ackerman a um trono sem qualquer prestígio nos dias atuais.

\- És um príncipe? – Falou Isabel com os olhos brilhantes.

\- Esse não é o ponto que mais me interessa ou sequer em que acredito. – Descartou Levi. – Preciso da localização exata para…

\- Não. – Interrompeu Axel. – Eu irei buscá-los.

\- Não podes ir sozinho. – Contrariou o Ómega.

\- Vocês vão ficar aqui no hotel. – Prosseguiu Axel. – Não vou expor mais ninguém ao perigo desnecessariamente e levarei outros soldados comigo.

\- Quer que alguns de nós o acompanhe? – Ofereceu-se Gunther.

\- Não, levarei outros. – Disse Axel.

\- Será que te estás a esquecer que eu e eles podemos ajudar? – Argumentou Levi, que entretanto se levantou do sofá. – Não podes ir lá sozinho!

\- Ele está certo. – Interveio Pixis. – Não é seguro que te aproximes daqueles três, sobretudo quando dizem que encontraram uma forma de contornar a questão do Elo e pior, utilizar a seu favor.

\- Enquanto estiver fora, conto convosco para mantê-lo seguro e preparem-se para sair de Sina tão cedo, quanto possível. – Falou Axel, ignorando a preocupação do filho e olhando para Eren antes de sair da sala, acompanhado por Pixis.

\- Espera… eu não sei quem aquele Alfa pensa que é, mas ir apenas com meia dúzia de soldados é uma missão suicida. – Disse Jean.

\- Isto é ridículo, está a tratar-me como se não fosse capaz de cuidar de mim. – Resmungou Levi.

\- Ele está preocupado. – Disse Christa num tom compreensivo.

\- Nesta situação temos que te colocar como a nossa prioridade. – Disse Oluo, irritando ainda mais o Ómega, que saiu da sala e foi logo seguido por Eren que fez sinal aos restantes para não o seguirem.

\- Levi.

\- Não quero conversar, Jaeger. – Falou num tom irritado e continuou a andar até ao quarto, onde entrou seguido pelo Alfa.

\- Não estás a pensar em segui-lo, pois não? É o teu pai, eu sei mas…

\- E eu não sou feito de cristal! – Disse irritado. – Sou capaz de tomar conta de mim e defender-me sozinho! Ele por outro lado, pode enfiar-se numa cova repleta de leões e…

\- Tens que ser protegido e sabes disso. – Argumentou Eren.

\- Além da nossa filha, sabes por que razão não regressei antes a Rose ou Sina? – Questionou o Ómega e perante o ar confuso do Alfa, abriu uma das malas e atirou uma das peças da farda na direção do moreno.

\- É suposto eu fazer alguma coisa com isto? – Perguntou e só quando observou melhor o tecido, encontrou o símbolo que o fez ficar pasmo.

\- Isso mesmo, além de entrar no exército de Maria, consegui entrar no ramo mais prestigiado e importante, portanto, não vejo razão para ficar aqui de braços cruzados enquanto o meu pai arrisca a vida dele. – Parou por alguns instantes e olhou para o moreno. – Por outro lado, temos ordens do nosso General para uma manobra arriscada e por isso, confiando que o meu pai consegue trazer o meu tio, a Hanji e o Gabriel de volta… então, acho que irei fazer a visita que o General Zackley tanto insistiu que fizesse ontem.

\- O quê? A propósito de quê? Não te vais enfiar na toca do lobo!

\- O que é que aquele velho vai fazer, Eren? – Arqueou a sobrancelha. – A filha dele queria um concerto privado e é isso que lhe vamos dar.

"_E ensiná-lo a respeitar Maria, se quiser manter a cabeça e o pescoço juntos_", concluiu.

* * *

**-X-**

_Preview:_

_(...) De todos os cenários que Eren imaginou que pudessem acontecer nenhum deles incluía ver Irvin entrar em casa do General, acompanhado por Grisha. Procurou-o durante todo aquele tempo e agora do nada, ele aparecia sem qualquer tipo de escolta. Nada além do Comandante que se dirigiu de mediato ao homem que parecia surpreso ao vê-lo ali (...)_


	57. Império manchado (2º parte)

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Obrigada pelas reviews!_

**-X-**

* * *

**Império manchado (2º parte)**

As correntes limitavam os movimentos dentro daquela jaula, também de proporções que não ajudavam a manter os ocupantes distantes uns dos outros. O que não representou um problema para Hanji ou Kenny, quando estavam somente os dois naquela prisão. Porém, quando Mike deixou o Comandante Gabriel na entrada daquela jaula, os dois sabiam que estavam numa corrida contra o tempo. O Alfa que se revirava no chão, demonstrando inúmeras sensações negativas através das feromonas contaminadas pelos inúmeros químicos que lhe tinham sido impingidos.

Durante o tempo em que tentaram criar algum tipo de conversa com ele, notaram que não havia nada de consciente ou racional nas reações do Comandante.

Infelizmente, os dois já tinham visto Alfas naquele estado, a mergulharem num estado de insanidade que os deixava incapazes de reconhecer inimigos ou companheiros. Tudo se transformava num alvo a abater e pela rápida progressão dos sintomas, Hanji podia deduzir que a intenção era sem dúvida alguma, que se eliminassem entre eles. Gabriel tinha atingido um ponto sem retorno, a menos que Levi chegasse até eles e quem sabe, o Elo pudesse desfazer toda aquela névoa terrível que nublava e em breve ditaria as ações daquele Alfa.

Mais uma vez a Beta entendeu como Irvin, que um dia considerou um amigo nunca sairia de toda aquela história sem um destino terrível. Ele não olhava a meios para atingir os seus fins, nem que para isso tivesse que matar toda a família do Comandante Gabriel por pura maldade e no fim, colocar aquele Alfa na mesma situação em que os seus filhos estiveram momentos antes de chacinarem a própria família sem saberem.

\- Quando ele atacar, preciso que fiques sempre atrás de mim. – Murmurou Kenny.

\- Nesse estado não poderás fazer-lhe frente. – Disse a Beta trémula. – E mesmo que consigas…

\- Posso ter que matá-lo, eu sei. – Falou com um sabor amargo na boca, vendo o Alfa fitá-lo com feromonas agressivas, enquanto tentava levantar-se e assim que o fizesse iria atacar. Não havia qualquer dúvida, acerca disso. – Só o Levi seria capaz de tirá-lo deste estado, portanto, farei os impossíveis para aguentar os seus ataques até que encontre uma forma de tirá-lo deste estado.

\- Não sei o que tanto cochicham. – Comentou Mike em tom alto, encostado numa secretária aguardando o início daquilo que classificou como espetáculo. – Seja o que for, sabem perfeitamente que nenhum dos três sairá vivo deste lugar. A única questão é a ordem pela qual vão morrer. – Viu de soslaio como Grisha, pegava numa maleta e se dirigia a uma das portas. – Onde pensas que vais?

\- Não penso, vou. – Afirmou o homem. – Acabei de receber uma mensagem do Irvin. Parece que a peça final irá ao nosso encontro. Faço questão de ver a captura de perto.

\- Será melhor que te acompanhe.

\- Não é necessário. – Descartou. – O Irvin foi bastante claro. Quer que alguém fique aqui para guardar o laboratório e assegurar que nenhum imprevisto acontece.

\- Deixaram-me com o trabalho mais aborrecido. – Queixou-se Mike, vendo o investigador abandonar a sala e nesse instante, viu Gabriel atirar-se na direção de Kenny. – Ah finalmente vão começar.

Pouco depois do Dr. Jaeger ter abandonado as instalações, vários soldados de indumentárias escuras começaram a rodear o edifício, seguindo as instruções de um deles. Sem questionar e atuando com rapidez e eficácia, vários distribuíram-se pelo exterior e por alguns pisos.

\- Ficaste com a rota mais perigosa. – Comentou Pixis curioso acerca do desempenho do soldado ao seu lado.

\- Não se preocupe comigo, Comandante Pixis. – Respondeu com os olhos de azul profundo fixos no ponto por onde iria entrar, antes de olhar para o Alfa ao seu lado. – Disse-me que tinha alguma experiência com os 3DMG, mas como não é algo utilizado em Rose ou Sina preocupa-me que não possa acompanhar o meu ritmo.

\- Não serei um problema, posso assegurar. – Disse divertido.

\- Não penso que fique à minha frente, só não quero que se perca já que conhece o edifício tão bem quanto eu. – Comentou e deixou o outro cada vez mais curioso acerca daquele Alfa.

Pixis diria que tinha uma presença semelhante a Gabriel, mas apesar de alguns pontos comuns, Axel tinha mais qualquer coisa. Algo que ele queria testemunhar de perto e assim que viu o outro ajustar a indumentária para ocultar a identidade, soube que iria ver o que se escondia atrás de toda aquela serenidade.

Depois do disparo de uma arma que servia como sinal de partida, Pixis entendeu por fim o que Axel queria dizer com o "ser capaz de acompanhar o ritmo dele". Para dizer a verdade, o Comandante praticamente nem precisava de retirar as próprias espadas para o combate porque aquele Alfa era de longe, o soldado mais habilidoso com o 3DMG que alguma vez tinha visto. Nenhum dos oponentes sequer tinha qualquer hipótese de entender o que estava a acontecer.

Vendo aquele desempenho reconheceu de imediato como um dos soldados naquela noite de ataque a Sina e mais do que isso, entendeu os comentários de Gabriel acerca de haver muitos soldados em Maria com bastante talento que podiam facilmente ascender a altos cargos, mas optavam por outros caminhos. Naquele caso em concreto, ele sabia que a prioridade daquele Alfa era a família e isso fazia com que descartasse a importância de hierarquias ou as convenções existentes.

A serenidade dele apenas se abalava quando a família corria perigo, ainda que possuísse uma lealdade tremenda a Maria e um apreço pela vida, que o fazia não aplicar golpes mortais, mas incapacitantes. Mesmo assim, Pixis queria ver de perto qual seria a reação quando visse na frente dele os responsáveis pelos planos que envolviam o envenenamento do filho para que este atraiçoasse Maria. Tendo em conta, a ligação à família, ele não duvidava que o Alfa que seguia com grande maestria à sua frente, não hesitaria em desferir golpes que procurassem retirar a vida da ameaça à vida do filho e de tantos outros a quem jurou lealdade.

"_O Jean falou-nos que queriam fazer nascer um império, mas eu penso que estou a testemunhar a queda de Sina e Rose como a conhecemos e ao consequente nascimento de outra coisa melhor, de um futuro diferente para todos_", pensava o Comandante vendo o Alfa à sua frente, deixar mais dois oponentes inconscientes.

* * *

Depois de alguma discussão, Jean ficou encarregue de levar Isabel, Christa e Nicole para Maria. Evidentemente, as Ómegas eram contra, mas a expressão séria e definitiva sem margem para argumentos de Levi fez com que essa ordem se tornasse um facto. Pela traição de Rose e Sina ao atacarem aqueles que supostamente estavam a ser recebidos numa visita diplomática com vista a reatar as relações entre as regiões, para Levi e os seus companheiros não havia qualquer dúvida de que era a sua hora de agir. Não o fariam de forma tão direta como Axel estaria a fazer, mas iriam aproximar-se do General Zackley com a desculpa do concerto e depois atuariam ao mínimo sinal de Levi. Se o Ómega decidisse levar aquele plano adiante só havia um objetivo em mente, fazer o governo de Rose e Sina cair. Sem General e um rei sem qualquer prestígio, muita coisa teria que mudar.

Contudo, Eren não pressentia que as coisas fossem assim tão simples, mesmo depois da revelação que quase o deixou em choque acerca do Ómega e parte dos companheiros pertencerem à Tropa de Exploração. Ainda ponderou que fosse uma brincadeira, mas assim que Jean, Isabel, Christa e Nicole saíram de cena, viu a forma como os restantes mudaram o seu comportamento. Ninguém questionava aquele a quem chamavam de Capitão e mesmo Eren ganhou direito a uma farda emprestada da Tropa de Exploração. Com isso, passou a receber olhares de soslaio cada vez que não se dirigia ao Ómega com o respeito hierárquico necessário. Seria até algo cómico se a situação não fosse aquela.

Não obstante toda a confiança daquele grupo, onde teria que destacar a forma como Farlan conseguia ser profissional e ignorar qualquer clima tenso, o Alfa de olhos verdes continuava com alguns receios e irritado também pelo pedido do General que surgiu somente na sequência do pedido irresponsável de Olga. Ele chegou a ligar à Ómega, mas apenas confirmou aquilo que já sabia, ela era uma adolescente mimada. Aliás era ela que recebia os olhares pouco amigáveis dele, enquanto o concerto decorria no centro da sala diante do ar pouco impressionado do General e olhares atentos de Gunther e Oluo que vigiavam de perto qualquer movimento suspeito.

Graças à farda que levava, podia ocultar a sua identidade caso mantivesse as feromonas debaixo do controlo, o que não era fácil. Não queria acreditar que aquele pedido descabido de Olga poderia colocar em risco Levi que continuava a atuação como se não existisse o perigo de um golpe de estado prestes a acontecer e como se também não tivessem desobedecido às indicações de Axel.

Embora assistir à atuação dos _No Name_ fosse um momento único, naquele momento Eren não conseguia submergir-se totalmente na voz de Levi. As preocupações não o permitiam, assim como esperava que a qualquer momento interrompessem o concerto para dar as notícias ao General. Se bem que não era apenas o que tinha feito antes de sair do hotel que o deixava distraído, mas também a troca de palavras com o Ómega com heterocromia.

* * *

**Flashback**

Escutar e ter as provas de que o Ómega estava de facto envolvido com a Tropa de Exploração já não era uma informação simples de processar, mas ainda havia mais coisas que o rapaz queria contar-lhe. As palavras que se seguiram já não foram ditas com orgulho e era possível ver a vergonha e arrependimento nos orbes de cores distintas.

\- Os avisos e suspeitas do Marco não foram suficientes para que eu desistisse da ideia e por isso, fiquei mais tempo do que deveria em treino militar. – Desviou o olhar. – Pus em risco a vida da Misa, aliás… quando soube que não eram só suspeitas, pensei em beber algum tipo de veneno utilizado na Cidade das Trevas e que tive que preparar em ocasiões para outros Ómegas, mas não fui capaz. Depois pensei em deixá-la com alguém e iria pedir ao Marco ou à Hanji para me ajudar, mas também não fui capaz de ir com essa ideia para a frente. Mesmo assim, arrisquei muito ao manter-me na vida militar durante vários meses e depois… - Engoliu em seco. – Os meus pais descobriram e partimos para Trost, onde a intenção seria que ficasse lá até que a Misa fizesse pelo menos um ano de idade. Ela nasceu… com os teus olhos que eram como um fantasma para mim e embora nunca tenha deixado de cuidar dela, voltei à vida militar em janeiro… aproximadamente quatro meses depois de ela ter nascido, porque não aguentava continuar a ver um fantasma todos os dias. – Olhou para o Alfa. – Sou um péssimo pai que ainda assim continuou a receber abraços, sorrisos e até gestos de carinho de uma criança que cheguei a pensar que talvez fosse melhor que tivesse crescido, acreditando que os avós eram os verdadeiros pais.

\- Mas ela gosta de ti. Dá para ver nas fotos que a Christa me mostrou. – Disse o Alfa.

O Ómega esboçou um sorriso amargo.

\- Porque não consegue ver maldade, porque é muito inocente para perceber que merece muito melhor do que aquilo que lhe dei. – Suspirou. – Por outro lado, tu assim que soubeste que ela existia e viste a primeira fotografia mostraste muito mais emoção ou carinho…

\- Isso não significa necessariamente que fosse um bom pai. – Argumentou. – Sabes que não sou um bom exemplo.

\- És melhor do que eu com certeza. Ela seria mais feliz… - Virou as costas. – E mesmo assim, ela não queria que viesse para cá.

\- Disseste-lhe que vinhas?

\- Digo sempre quando vou estar fora, para que não tente telefonar-me e não se preocupe à toa com a minha ausência. – Respondeu. – Desta vez, não quis desejar-me sorte apenas insistiu para que não viesse para cá e eu sei a razão.

\- É normal que não queira que estejas longe.

\- Ela sabe que faço bastantes expedições, essa não seria a razão. – Olhou para o Alfa com um sorriso triste. – O templo onde pensam que estou, mostrou-lhe que eu corria perigo.

\- O que é mais uma razão para não estares aqui.

\- Onde ela viu perigo, eu vi mudança. – Retrucou. – Pode não ser o mais seguro, mas eu precisava de vir até cá. Tinha que ver-te e acabaste também por dizer-me o que eu já sabia há muito tempo, nada vai mudar somente por boa vontade, nem confrontos prolongados no tempo. Este lugar está condenado e aceito a ideia de que é necessário atacar por dentro. E que melhor lugar do que a capital que tudo controla?

\- Vieste para cá com a intenção de…

\- Colocar-me em perigo? Claro que não, Alfa. – Descartou. – Mas farei o que for preciso para mudar o que está a acontecer aqui e para voltar para casa… e tentar fazer melhor por ela.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

Eren não conseguia deixar de pensar que naquelas capacidades especiais que o Ómega possuía, talvez ele fosse consciente de que a vida dele estaria em perigo, mas ainda assim estava disposto a arriscar. Foi esquivo nas respostas e isso era um sinal de que o rapaz era consciente de que aquele movimento arriscado de apresentar-se na casa do General poderia desencadear algo maior do que ele seria capaz de controlar.

Foi essa a razão que levou o moreno a agir sem dizer nada a ninguém. Por momentos, considerou em guardar aquele trunfo para mais tarde, mas se queria trazer descrédito ao que já se intitulava nas sombras como "imperador", então aquele era a ação correta a ser seguida.

De todos os cenários que Eren imaginou que pudessem acontecer nenhum deles incluía ver Irvin entrar em casa do General, acompanhado por Grisha. Procurou-o durante todo aquele tempo e agora do nada, ele aparecia sem qualquer tipo de escolta. Nada além do Comandante que se dirigiu de mediato ao homem que parecia surpreso ao vê-lo ali.

\- Não acredito que vão interromper o concerto! – Dizia Olga irritada ao ver que a banda terminava a música e claramente, dava mais atenção aos homens que tinham acabado de chegar. – A sério, pai? Não podias ter chamado o Comandante Smith ou o Dr. Jaeger noutra altura? – O telemóvel tocou e antes que Eren pudesse mandá-la calar, viu como parecia subitamente distraída com alguma coisa que havia no ecrã e ele só poderia deduzir uma coisa.

\- Mas eu não dei qualquer ordem nesse sentido. – Dizia o General, levantando-se. – Estranhei o atraso dele, Irvin mas em caso algum… nós não devíamos colocar-nos numa posição destas! O que te deu para fazer uma coisa destas?

\- Porque é o cenário que melhor combina com o império, não é assim? – A voz de Levi ressoou no espaço silencioso, assim que os últimos acordes pararam.

Irvin desviou o olhar do General que furioso olhou para o vocalista atónito com a interrupção. O Alfa de cabelos loiros sorriu, satisfeito ao confirmar que o tinham informado corretamente. Graças aos pedidos da filha mimada de Zackley, aquele Ómega estava onde ele queria e sim, sem margem de dúvidas, tratava-se do mesmo que levou para casa há mais de dois anos atrás. A voz era a mesma e acima de tudo, a audácia também se mantinha.

\- Não mudaste. – Afirmou o Comandante. – Continuas com o mesmo atrevimento de antes.

\- Queria dizer que continuas o mesmo, mas acho que a loucura está a atingir novas proporções. – Comentou Levi, vendo os companheiros assumirem uma posição mais tensa, preparando-se para atacar ao mínimo sinal.

\- Olhem só para ele. – Falou Irvin divertido. – Todo confiante, com vocabulário mais rico e com mais vontade de falar. Contudo, aparentemente continuas estúpido para pensar que nenhuma das tuas ações tem consequências.

\- Achas mesmo que eu, que o meu povo irá permitir que construas um império manchado com o sangue dos inocentes? – Falou mais alto.

\- Demasiado informado e sem medo de mim outra vez. – Sorriu de lado. – Teremos que corrigir isso.

Perante essas palavras, vários Alfas rosnaram no salão da casa de um General que parecia apanhado totalmente de surpresa por toda aquela situação e não entendia todas as nuances daquela conversa. Aliás, se fosse honesto diria que estava totalmente perdido porque Irvin agia como se conhecesse o vocalista da banda e vice-versa. Depois também havia aquela estranha história do império.

\- Ó meu Deus! – Exclamou Olga, desviando as atenções e correu até ao pai com o telemóvel na mão.

Irvin não podia imaginar as imagens que havia no ecrã e por isso mesmo não impediu que a rapariga passasse por ele na direção do pai. Porém, Eren sabia muito bem o que tinha causado aquele choque, aliás qualquer um com acesso à internet já teria visto ou estaria a partilhar efusivamente aquelas imagens e vídeos que disponibilizou antes de sair do hotel.

Os olhos com heterocromia escondidos atrás das faixas desviaram-se do Comandante para procurar os olhos verdes do moreno. Aquilo não era o combinado entre eles e uma pontada de dor na cabeça fez com que concluísse que os acontecimentos iriam mudar novamente.

Levi falou daquele dom somente uma vez. Em conversa com o pai admitiu que tinha visto Maria a partir do templo, mesmo antes de chegar à região. Como se fosse uma espécie de premonição de que chegaria àquele lugar e que devia chegar àquele lugar. O progenitor descreveu aquela capacidade como rara e muito instável. Existiram apenas dois Ómegas, segundo as lendas, que possuíram o mesmo dom.

A premonição podia ser uma dádiva ou erro com repercussões imprevisíveis. O futuro não era estável. Não pode ser descrito como predestinado na maior parte dos casos. As rodas do destino não são previsíveis. Foi-lhe explicado que mesmo a existência de parceiros perfeitos não significava um futuro certo, dado que esses parceiros podiam nunca encontrar-se, morrer mais cedo do que o previsto ou por qualquer outra circunstância mantê-los afastados. Através desse exemplo, Axel quis explicar que se em casos em que algo tão forte e intenso como a atração de parceiros perfeitos podia falhar, todo o resto era passível de alterações.

Como tal, as condições foram criadas para que o Ómega conhecesse Maria e o templo, mas ele poderia ter morrido com a bala que atingiu Mário ou mesmo não ter resistido às torturas de Irvin e sucumbido muito antes. Foram as escolhas dele e de outras pessoas que influenciaram o rumo dos acontecimentos.

Depois dessa visão acerca de Maria, Levi não tornou a ter outra e o pai disse que quem sabe a premonição se tivesse manifestado porque era o destino dele regressar a casa. Quem sabe fosse uma manifestação única e durante muito tempo, o Ómega concordou e não deu muita importância a essa capacidade tão instável que não se mostrou novamente… pelo menos, até à primeira noite em que a filha teve o pesadelo relacionado com a ida dele para Rose. Ele tentou dizer à menina que não havia razão para preocupações e que aquilo tinha sido somente um pesadelo, mas ele viu o mesmo. A mesma visão tal como a filha descreveu e até mais do que ela.

Ele viu o desencadear de acontecimentos que o levaria àquele ponto e pensou que se controlasse parte deles, aquela premonição mudaria e assim que passou a primeira noite com Eren… sim, muita coisa parecia diferente do que tinha visto antes e as perspetivas de um futuro diferente mostrou-se diante dele.

A premonição mudou consoante as escolhas dele e passou a ver um cenário em que regressava a casa. Não via todo o percurso nem todos os momentos, mas via o essencial. A premonição agia como um rol de imagens desconexas que devia organizar, pelo menos era assim que agia desde que soube que iria até Rose.

Contudo, o futuro era frágil e estava sujeito a alterações. Qualquer decisão, qualquer coisa que diferisse do que tinha visto antes, mudaria todo o resto para cenários que não podia prever ou controlar. E assim que soube que Eren tinha agido por conta própria, deixou de ver as imagens de antes. Deixou de ver o que quer que fosse. Como se a premonição se tivesse desligado novamente, mas não antes sem dar um claro sinal de que o futuro tinha mudado novamente.

A partir daquele momento, estavam novamente em terreno desconhecido.

"_Se bem que eu nunca vi nada sobre encontrar o Armin ou mesmo que a Hanji, o meu tio e o Gabriel fossem capturados… talvez o futuro já tivesse mudado há bastante tempo atrás e eu continuei a acreditar que a premonição se mantinha… é verdade que não me dá os detalhes todos, mas é como o meu pai disse… nunca devia confiar totalmente. Posso ter orientado algumas das minhas decisões, baseadas em acontecimentos errados. E se realmente isto não for uma dádiva, mas um erro?_".

* * *

A Beta assistia trémula com o braço esquerdo bastante ensanguentado à forma violenta e selvagem como os dois Alfas se enfrentavam entre eles. Ela tentou interferir e assim como temia, não conseguiu separá-los ou encontrar algum traço de racionalidade no Alfa que não demonstrava qualquer piedade, enquanto atacava o outro que por necessidade acabou por quebrar as correntes que prendiam-lhe os pulsos e pernas para defender-se.

As feromonas eram ácidas e sanguinárias, sem traço algum do Alfa que aquele Comandante representava para Maria. As suas ações pintavam-se com os instintos mais grotescos que procuravam roubar a vida do outro, que por sua vez, apesar de toda a tortura e dor evitava os golpes finais e possivelmente mortais.

Entre as lágrimas cada vez mais grossas, Hanji via como Kenny lutava contra a possibilidade de eliminar o seu superior e acima de tudo, o seu amigo. Era graças a Kenny que não tinha nada pior do que um braço ensanguentado e possivelmente uma concussão a avaliar pelos enjoos e dores de cabeça intensas. Ele salvou-a de morrer nas mãos do Comandante e agora, lutava para sobreviver e também para conseguir tempo e salvar o amigo.

Contudo, o tempo escasseava e os ferimentos iam aumentando. Os instintos alertavam o Alfa de olhos cinza que se continuasse a conter a força, acabaria no chão daquela jaula morto ou muito perto disso. No entanto, ele teimava em procurar qualquer sinal, qualquer coisa que indicasse que o amigo não tinha sido totalmente envenenado e que havia uma forma de trazê-lo de volta.

Não queria desistir dele. Não queria concluir que todas as hipóteses estavam esgotadas.

A cabeça dele chocou com violência contra o chão duro daquela jaula, assim que Gabriel se libertou de mais uma das suas tentativas de bloquear os seus ataques. Em seguida, o Alfa estava sobre ele a rosnar descontroladamente e com as mãos no seu pescoço, sufocando-o. Mais do que isso, a pressão era tanta que diria até que queria partir-lhe o pescoço ou cravar os dedos fundos o suficiente para rasgar-lhe a garganta.

\- Finalmente, o jogo está a acabar. – Ouviu a voz de Mike, que assistia com um misto de diversão ao espetáculo macabro à sua frente.

Kenny escutou também os gritos de Hanji. Mais próximos do que deveria, a menos que estivesse a mergulhar na inconsciência e isso estivesse a confundi-lo. A outra possibilidade seria que a Beta estava a tentar salvá-lo, mas isso iria custar-lhe a vida.

* * *

Marco tinha recuperado a consciência há pouco tempo, apesar do estado febril e expressões de dor que logo o fizeram pedir para que lhe trouxessem qualquer coisa, pois iria vomitar. O corpo estava fraco, desidratado e mesmo consciente, o Ómega não era capaz de acompanhar uma conversa por muito tempo. Entre palavras desconexas, dizia que o Gabriel estava em perigo e que havia algo de muito errado.

Porém, mesmo nesse estado tão perigoso, ouviu claramente a sugestão do médico. A reação foi instantânea. Gritou com ele, disse-lhe que saísse e o deixasse morrer se aquela era a solução do homem que compreendeu a reação e não culpou o jovem.

Foi durante o momento em que tanto Carla como Ymir procuravam acalmar o Ómega, que a mulher de cabelos castanhos sentiu um aperto no peito. Levou a mão à própria Marca e tentou controlar o pânico que a preencheu por dentro. O seu parceiro estava em perigo, assim como Gabriel estava em grande sofrimento, ela sentiu lágrimas nos olhos. Antes a Marca estava um pouco mais fraca propositadamente e ela queria bater no Alfa por tentar fazer com que não se preocupasse, mas a sensação mudou.

\- Carla? – Chamou Ymir preocupada.

\- Eu… estou bem. – Mentiu, tentando concentrar-se na prioridade de acalmar Marco e ignorar a vontade de ir ao encontro do Alfa, por muito que soubesse que podia não chegar a tempo. Aliás, não poderia chegar a tempo e era consciente disso.

\- Ele também está em perigo, não é? – Concluiu Marco entre várias lágrimas. – Nunca os devíamos ter deixado ir. Eles… - O Ómega curvou-se e o médico foi o primeiro a reagir, afastando o lençol e vendo sangue.

\- Ele tem que ir para o hospital agora. Rápido, Ymir! – Disse o médico alarmado.

Na sala da casa estava Bertholdt que via como Yukine e Misaki pintavam os seus respetivos livros, também com os olhares atentos de Annie e Mikasa que se levantaram ao ouvir as vozes agitadas no quarto. As Betas decidiram ficar por perto dos amigos, tendo em conta a presença de Misa em Maria e também o que poderia estar a acontecer em Sina.

* * *

Muita coisa aconteceu em questão de segundos.

Num momento, Hanji esqueceu os seus ferimentos e pânico para lançar-se sobre Gabriel para que este não matasse Kenny. Simultaneamente, Mike deixou de estar tão relaxado ao escutar e acima de tudo, detetar feromonas estranhas no edifício e por isso, retirou a uma arma de fogo.

Com o receio de morrer e deixar Carla, condenar Hanji e quem sabe quantos mais, Kenny optou por golpear com todas as forças concentradas nos punhos o torso do Alfa que sobre ele cuspiu um pouco de sangue antes de afastar-se.

O Alfa de olhos cinza ainda estava a recuperar-se e tossir, quando escutou o som único do 3DMG. A forma de mover-se recordava-o apenas de uma pessoa, mas todo o ruído produzido pelo outro Alfa tomado pela ira ainda o confundia bastante. Não só a ele, mas também a Mike que irritado por perceber que se tinha distraído demasiado e além disso, não conseguia ouvir os sons com exatidão, sem pensar duas vezes, disparou a arma de fogo.

Diante do choque, a Beta testemunhou mais uma vez a frieza com que aquele Alfa tinha agido. Não tinha disparado apenas pelo ruído, mas também porque fez uma análise demasiado racional e insensível. O Alfa afetado pelas drogas poderia ser mais um problema, caso fosse atacado dado que não distinguia inimigos de aliados. Portanto, ao eliminá-lo do cenário considerou que seria menos um problema com que teria que lidar visto que Kenny estava ferido pelo confronto, assim como a Beta e agora o soldado que invadiu o local parava momentaneamente, absorvendo o cenário que acabava de encontrar. Ele chegou precisamente a tempo de ver o seu superior e amigo de longa data ser trespassado por uma bala na cabeça.

\- Pixis, ajude-os a sair daquela jaula, eu tenho outra prioridade. – Foi a última coisa que o Comandante escutou, antes de uma forte explosão provocada por um dos detonadores que o Alfa atirou na direção de Mike. Enquanto grande parte do solo desmoronava, Axel seguiu-o para a cratera que se formava depois do estrondo.

"_O Mike pode ser um soldado com anos de experiência, mas aquelas feromonas sedentas de sangue não o deixarão sair vivo daquele buraco_", pensou Pixis alcançando a jaula e usando a arma de fogo para rebentar com a fechadura da mesma.

No interior dois dos ocupantes ainda espelhavam o choque nos seus olhos diante do cadáver à sua frente. Em questão de segundos, perderam o seu líder, companheiro e amigo. Lágrimas intercalavam-se com os soluços da Beta que queria encontrar forças para se mover, mas estava paralisada e trémula. Ao seu lado, Kenny tinha os olhos presos no vazio, pensando em como tinha falhado em proteger o outro Alfa. Incapaz de imobilizá-lo, incapaz de ganhar mais tempo para que Levi pudesse salvá-lo e agora era mais um corpo sem vida à sua frente.

\- Compreendo que isto não seja um momento fácil de digerir, mas não podem ficar aqui. – Disse Pixis. - Em breve, mais soldados deverão ser enviados para cá e…

\- Quem está com o Levi? – Kenny conseguiu perguntar, tentando não esquecer as suas prioridades.

\- Ele ficou no hotel com os amigos e outros soldados. – Respondeu Pixis, vendo que também Hanji tentava conter o choro e levantava-se com dificuldades.

\- É preciso protegê-lo. Vocês não sabem, mas…

\- O vosso Comandante conseguiu enviar-nos um informante. – Interrompeu Pixis, vendo a apreensão cada vez mais evidente no rosto do Alfa de olhos cinza. – Sabemos da conversa que decorreu entre o Irvin, Mike e o Grisha. Foi ele que também nos falou da vossa localização.

A mulher com o braço bastante ensanguentado respirou fundo e ergueu-se. Foi a primeira a sair da jaula e aproximou-se do computador principal daquela sala, onde também havia bastante documentação em papel por perto.

\- Não sei o que o Grisha esteve a fazer, mas mesmo que o Levi esteja em segurança, é preciso saber o que fez porque pode ser necessário um antídoto. – Dizia a Beta nervosamente. – Ou se calhar… - Voltou-se para os Alfas. – Devíamos ajudar o Axel e…

\- Aquele filho da _puta_ não saíra deste buraco. – Respondeu Kenny. – Pelo menos, não vivo.

\- Mas…

\- Hanji, ele torturou e assassinou o nosso Comandante. Nem mesmo o Axel é tão benevolente…

No interior da cratera criada pela explosão, Mike agradecia por haver uma cave naquele local que era mais uma extensão do laboratório e por isso, existia alguma iluminação fraca. Mesmo assim, não conseguiu evitar alguns ferimentos na queda, pois ao contrário do seu oponente não tinha qualquer tipo de aparelho que lhe permitisse evitar a maior das consequências da queda. Se bem que por outro, não pôde deixar de comentar outra coisa.

\- Não há muito espaço para usares o teu brinquedo aqui. – Ironizou. – Não ficaste muito mais inteligente desde do nosso último encontro?

\- Há espaço suficiente.

\- Coloquei-te no chão com uma bala antes. O que te faz pensar que agora será diferente?

\- Fizeste isso com a ajuda de alguns químicos, sim eu lembro-me. – Respondeu o Alfa em grande parte coberto pela penumbra do local.

\- Pensas que esta invasão e explosão vais conseguir alguma coisa? – Perguntou. – Deixa-me dizer que a única coisa que conseguirás daqui é uma sepultura.

\- Sim, concordo. Este lugar é uma sepultura. – Ouviu-o dizer antes que deixasse a penumbra e se lançasse sobre ele. Com um meio sorriso, preparou-se para de deter o golpe. Mais do que muitos Alfas, Mike orgulhava-se dos seus sentidos bastante apurados que lhe permitiam uma grande segurança, quer em termos de defesa, quer também no que dizia respeito ao ataque.

O facto de também já ter ficado muito perto de matar aquele Alfa era outro ponto igualmente favorável. Afinal, qual seria a dificuldade de repetir a façanha? E sabia que era o mesmo Alfa pelas feromonas, mas no momento em que o seu oponente atacou, sentiu uma mudança.

A agressividade controlada, quebrou. As feromonas hostis e carregadas de violência surgiram como uma forte barreira que bateu nele. Tão desorientador que mal conseguiu parar o primeiro golpe. O segundo golpe veio em seguida à velocidade de um clarão e se recordava que o dia no exterior que antes tinha visto demonstrava um sol num céu azul, à medida que a espada perfurou a perna dele, ouviu também o estrondo de um trovão no exterior.

Outro golpe no rosto e uma joelhada, roubando o fôlego e provocando uma dor forte que parecia espalhar-se à medida que sentia o gosto de sangue na boca e sabia que tinha ouvido ossos a estalar.

"_É tão rápido e forte, que não posso sequer colocar uma distância segura entre nós. Este Alfa é…_", tentou recorrer à arma de fogo, mas esta caiu-lhe da mão assim que as feromonas e apenas esses elementos o forçaram e curvar-se, a adotar uma postura submissa, "_É um monstro_".

\- Pensei em deixar que a justiça se ocupasse de todos os crimes terríveis que já cometeste. – Ouviu o Alfa dizer e que sem lhe tocar, continuava a forçá-lo a ajoelhar-se. – Mas tu assassinaste o meu Comandante e tantos inocentes… Vice-comandante Mike… o monstro que chegou inclusive a abusar de crianças. – Golpeou-o no rosto com o joelho, vendo o adversário tossir sangue e também os dentes para o chão empoeirado. – Depois daquele nosso último encontro, procurei saber mais sobre ti para saber contra quem teria que lutar. Quanto mais descobri coisas sobre ti, mais difícil se tornou a ideia de que pudesse deixar-te ser julgado como outro prisioneiro qualquer.

Soou outro trovão mais forte e desta vez, escutava-se o som de uma chuva intensa que acabava de começar.

Mike não compreendia como aquilo era possível.

Durante anos, enfrentou vários oponentes onde se incluíam Alfas da Cidade das Trevas completamente tomados pelos instintos mais destrutivos e letais. Sobreviveu com poucos ferimentos, sempre mais rápido e capaz de prever qualquer movimento e no entanto, aquele Alfa mesmo que fosse da Tropa de Exploração tinha algo anormal nele. Como podia sentir a mesma sede de sangue, semelhante aos Alfas dominados pela loucura da Cidade das Trevas e mesmo assim, ele ser capaz de manter aquela calma e frieza arrepiantes? Como se conseguisse manter a racionalidade, apesar de mergulhar os outros em feromonas ácidas e sangrentas. Emitia uma presença tão imponente e repleta de violência que até a tarefa mais ridícula de levantar o rosto para encará-lo parecia ser impossível.

\- E como se tudo isso não fosse suficiente, saber que também estiveste entre aqueles que humilharam, maltrataram e ainda hoje procuram acabar com a vida do meu filho… bom, digamos que só ajudaste a cavar esta sepultura. – Agarrou um dos braços de Mike, pois viu que iria tentar pegar em mais alguma arma e torceu-o rapidamente, causando um grito.

\- Esse Ómega, essa _putinha_ não vai viver muito mais… - Um pontapé à altura das costelas, fez o Alfa cair totalmente no chão e pela água que começava a juntar-se no chão empoeirado e repleto de escombros. Provavelmente alguma canalização teria rebentado e a chuva do exterior também não ajudava a manter o local seco. Pelo contrário, começava a subir o nível da água.

Axel virou o rosto do outro, agarrando-o pelos cabelos e empurrando o rosto dele contra a água até ver como se debatia para respirar entre a lama e sangue.

\- Sabes que te deixaram aqui para morrer, certo? Esse Alfa que te marcou com essas feromonas… eu não julgaria esse tabu, se ele realmente se importasse contigo, mas a verdade é que te deixou aqui porque precisava de um cadáver no lugar dele. – Comentou Axel, dando a oportunidade para que o outro tentasse respirar enquanto tossia convulsivamente. – Se bem que ele também não viverá por muito mais tempo.

\- Não te atrev…

\- Põe-te no teu lugar, Alfa. – Ironizou o outro. – Irónico, não é? Quantas vezes terás dito esta frase a Ómegas ou Betas com todo o escárnio que podias expressar? Gostas da sensação de humilhação e submissão? Se calhar, sim… tendo em conta que estavas com outro Alfa.

\- Seu filh… mmmf.. – O rosto foi novamente afundado na lama, mas desta vez por menos tempo. – Mesmo que eu morra aqui… fiz a minha parte. Perdeste o teu tempo aqui enquanto… - Não pôde continuar a falar, pois teve a mesma arma de fogo de antes enfiada dentro da boca e Axel viu o pânico nos olhos do outro.

\- Diz-me, Mike… é agradável ver toda a tua vida a passar na frente dos olhos? Ser humilhado a este ponto? Querer piedade e saber que não vais ter? – O pânico não era apenas visível, mas também palpável pelas feromonas. – Quantas vezes terás feito o mesmo sem qualquer remorso? Já pensaste no que é morrer, sabendo que todas estas sensações negativas serão a última coisa que irás sentir? Que o teu Alfa te deixou aqui para acabares desta forma? – O corpo do outro tremia por completo, tentando tossir e falar com a arma na boca. – Tens razão, já perdi tempo suficiente aqui e ao contrário do que pensas… - Aproximou mais o rosto. – Nós de Maria não somos todos idiotas ao ponto de perdoar qualquer um, independentemente das monstruosidades que façam. Nada disto se compara ao que fizeste a tantos outros, mas eu contento-me com isto. Reza para que o inferno não exista… caso contrário, faço questão de te encontrar lá uma e outra vez para te fazer sentir isto por toda a eternidade.

\- Ah…pied…

O som do disparo silenciou a dificuldade em respirar, a tentativa de tossir, falar e até mesmo os últimos soluços que se acompanharam de lágrimas nos instantes finais.

Quando regressou ao topo do buraco criado, encontrou Kenny, Hanji e Pixis que em silêncio viram o Alfa com sangue do oponente espalhado pela farda e acima de tudo no rosto, indicando que o disparo tinha sido feito a uma distância muito pequena.

A Beta não queria admitir, mas tremeu diante do olhar e estado daquele Alfa normalmente tão sereno e diferente da hostilidade que encontrava em tantos outros.

\- Um deles já está. – Murmurou e Pixis deu mais um toque no ombro de Hanji para continuar com o que estava a fazer, enquanto Kenny foi o se aproximou do cunhado.

\- Estás bem?

\- Essa é a minha pergunta. – Desviou um pouco o rosto e levou uma das mãos ensanguentadas ao rosto, ao mesmo tempo que os olhos cinza viam o tremor nas mãos do outro Alfa.

\- Ainda posso sentir o gosto de sangue…

\- Eu sei. – Murmurou Kenny. – Respira fundo. Fizeste o que tinha que ser feito. Sei como odeias fazer estas coisas e como ficas perturbado cada vez que tens que deixar certos instintos controlarem um pouco as tuas ações, mas ninguém te vai condenar pelo que fizeste. Ele matou o nosso Comandante, o nosso amigo e tantos outros.

\- Sei disso tudo…é só que… - Olhou para os olhos do outro Alfa. – Nunca gostei de resolver as coisas desta forma. Pensei que pudesse evitar e agora, sei que terei que voltar a fazer isto.

\- Ouve, podes ficar aqui com a Hanji e o Pixis, eu vou…ah! – Prostrou-se repentinamente e Axel apoiou-o de imediato com um ar angustiado.

\- Kenny? O que foi? O que tens?

\- Hanji, os teus amigos… - Ia dizer Pixis, quando foi interrompido por ela.

\- É veneno. – Murmurou a Beta com os olhos nas folhas à sua frente. – O efeito só aparece mais tarde, mas não deixa de ser veneno. Algo altamente degenerativo. Ele ia matá-lo de qualquer das formas.

\- Kenny? Kenny! – Axel abaixou-se com o Alfa nos braços, tentando recuperar a sua consciência. – Hanji! O que faço? Há aí alguma coisa que ajude a cortar o efeito? Eu não tenho nada comigo.

A mulher largou as folhas e trémula, olhou para o outro cadáver na sala. Se não encontrasse uma forma rápida de contornar a situação, em breve haveria mais um corpo naquela sala.

\- Preciso ganhar tempo para tentar anular parte dos efeitos, mas penso que apenas o Levi…

\- O que preciso fazer? – Cortou Axel.

\- Ele deu-te sangue uma vez para ajudar-te a chegar a Maria… na altura, era ele o saudável. – Desarrumou várias gavetas até encontrar uma seringa. – Agora preciso que sejas tu o dador.

\- Sem problema…

\- Mas ao contrário dele, não vais poder ir muito longe. Temos que ir ao hospital, ele vai precisar de uma transfusão. – Disse a Beta.

\- O que significa que o teu rapaz está por conta própria. – Disse Pixis.

\- Ele está com um grupo muito capaz, terei que confiar neles enquanto não resolvemos este problema. Não vou regressar a casa com outro cadáver. – Afirmou Axel, puxando uma das mangas para que a Beta pudesse retirar-lhe sangue. – Vou ter que confiar neles.

* * *

**-X-**

_Preview_

_(…)_

_\- Devia ter disparado estes dardos logo de início. – Comentou Irvin, enquanto via o outro abaixar-se perto do Ómega._

_\- Mas assim teríamos perdido este espetáculo. – Acariciou o rosto do rapaz. – É de facto um espécime excecional. A resistência é impressionante. – Encostou a agulha ao pescoço dele. – Só que precisamos acelerar os acontecimentos e por isso, ele tem que deixar de resistir e simplesmente obedecer. – Injetou o líquido e os olhos dele abriram-se de imediato, ao mesmo tempo que um grito que fez os dois Alfas sorrirem, soou pelo salão._

_\- Agora é o momento para voltares a ser um menino obediente, não achas? – Questionou Irvin, abaixando-se e agarrou o rapaz pelo pescoço. – Quero que faças um pequeno favor, meu anjo (...)_


	58. Império manchado (3º parte)

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Obrigada pelas reviews!_

**-X-**

* * *

**Império manchado (3º parte)**

O Alfa de olhos azuis, cabelos dourados e expressão seca ouvia a indignação e detetava a repulsa nos olhos do General que durante tanto tempo o teve na mais alta consideração. A vida privada dele alcançou as notícias e estaria naquele momento a ser espalhada tanto em Sina como em Rose. Um fator que não entrava nos seus planos iniciais, mas com o qual teria que lidar.

Diria que as palavras de ódio e nojo do General nem sequer o afetaram, visto que na sua mente já planeava quais seriam as mudanças do caminho original. Nem precisava olhar para Grisha para saber que o investigador não devia estar muito impressionado com aquele problema, só que escolhia não verbalizar a sua opinião. O que podia representar duas coisas: não lhe interessava chorar sobre o leite derramado ou a mais provável, ele já devia ter desconfiado. O que vindo daquele cientista de mente brilhante não o surpreendia.

"_É apenas mais um fator a considerar, quando utilizar as capacidades do Elo_", pensava, lançando um olhar na direção do Ómega, a quem diziam algo e claramente preparavam as armas para atacar, "_Mal posso acreditar que esta inútil da Olga, conseguiu mesmo trazê-lo até aqui, bastando a minha sugestão para que o fizesse. Ele não sabe, mas a partir do momento em que pisou esta casa, o destino dele ficou traçado_".

Por seu lado, Levi estava inquieto e num impasse.

Considerou que com início da troca de palavras pouco amigáveis com Irvin, seguir-se-ia um confronto. Porém, a interrupção de Olga para mostrar ao General as fotos e vídeos do envolvimento de Irvin com Mike colocou-os num segundo plano. Poderiam recuar naquele momento ou simplesmente aproveitar a distração para submeter o General, prender Irvin e impedir que Eren eliminasse o pai. As feromonas do moreno estavam progressivamente menos discretas e acabariam por revelar a sua identidade.

Não obstante, o cenário ser aparentemente muito favorável a uma grande vantagem do lado deles, o Ómega com heterocromia era incapaz de desligar o mau pressentimento que teve assim que entrou naquela casa. Havia qualquer coisa que o incomodava, mesmo que não pressentisse outros inimigos por perto. Seria paranoia? Estaria a analisar excessivamente a situação? Deveria dar ordem de ataque e terminar com tudo de uma vez só e ignorar todas as dúvidas?

Os amigos estavam a incentivá-lo nesse sentido e estranhavam a sua hesitação.

Bastava apenas uma ordem e aqueles três seriam capturados. As ordens não seriam no sentido de eliminar, exceto se a vida de alguns fosse colocada na balança e nesse caso, entre morrer ou matar, seguiriam a segunda opção.

Quanto a Eren estava focado na figura parental. A qualquer instante, sabia que teria luz verde e não lhe interessava tanto a vida e destino de Irvin ou do General. Queria atacar e começar pelo pai e depois, trataria de Irvin e deixaria o General para o final. Embora soubesse que a missão não seria eliminar, mas sim aprisionar, ele não tinha intenção de seguir essa ordem. Talvez o General pudesse sobreviver, mas os outros dois na sua opinião, não mereciam respirar o mesmo ar que ele. De tão focado que estava, o moreno de olhos verdes não viu a apreensão de Levi, nem parou para pensar na razão por detrás disso. Se tivesse notado, ter-se-ia questionado e quem sabe, dado uso a uma das suas qualidades que era um olfato excecional no que dizia respeito a feromonas e químicos associados com as mesmas.

\- Vam… - Levi deteve-se ao notar um aroma muito subtil, que descreveria como corrosivo. Viu Olga revirar os olhos antes de cair no chão e olhando tanto para Irvin como Grisha, notou os dois a mastigarem qualquer coisa.

À medida que o General Zackley se abaixava para socorrer a filha, o grupo que rodeava Levi retirava as suas espadas e lançou-se na direção dos outros dois.

\- Não avancem! Temos que sair daqui! – Disse o Ómega alarmado e uma trovoada estremeceu toda a casa, ao mesmo tempo que as espadas caíam no chão.

A fragrância poluía todo o espaço a uma velocidade estonteante. Era intensa e ácida, provocando um ardor e irritação na garganta e olhos na maior parte dos casos. Levi deduziu que aquela substância estranha no ar provinha do solo, como se houvesse algo debaixo da casa que expelisse aquela essência pútrida. A voz do Ómega não saía, quando tentou utilizar a sua voz para dissipar aquilo e portanto, recorreu às próprias feromonas.

Pela primeira vez desde que descobriu que tinha aquelas estranhas capacidades e como controlá-las, sentiu como se lhe cravassem dezenas de lâminas na pele quando tentou dissipar aquele veneno que todos respiravam.

A prioridade de todos deixava de ser tentar atacar Irvin ou Grisha, mas tentar retirar Levi dali. Contudo todos se sentiam terrivelmente inúteis. Qualquer tentativa de levantar-se do chão, onde tossiam e agonizavam parecia impossível. Podiam ver que o Ómega apesar de prostrado, ainda não estava no chão. Porém, havia dor a cruzar toda a sua expressão e Eren notou que embora Alfas e Betas fossem afetados, havia qualquer coisa errada naquela substância que fez com que Olga perdesse automaticamente os sentidos e pelo que podia ouvir de um pai em pânico, parecia não estar a respirar.

"_Será qualquer coisa que afeta mais os Ómegas?_", questionava-se o moreno e viu Farlan cravar um punhal no chão, tentando mais uma vez levantar-se.

\- Temos… que tirá-lo daqui…

Levi depressa deduziu que as feromonas não seriam mais rápidas do que o veneno que pairava no ar e por isso, cambaleando ligeiramente e sem conseguir dar um passo sem estar prostrado, aproximou-se mais dos amigos e companheiros. O que quer que aquilo fosse parecia ter mais efeito nele e também na Olga, portanto, os restantes ainda tinham possibilidade de escapar.

Caiu de joelhos no meio deles e estendeu as duas mãos, alcançando em simultâneo Eren e Farlan, que estavam mais próximo dele.

\- Levi, tens que… - Ia dizer o moreno, até que não só ele como o outro Alfa sentiram uma sensação repentina de alívio.

\- Tens que te curar a ti primeiro. – Falou Farlan alarmado.

O Ómega largou a mão do loiro e tocou no rosto de Oluo, que entretanto também tentou aproximar-se, exigindo assim como os outros que ele fugisse daquele local.

\- Saiam todos aqui. – Murmurou, retirando as faixas dos olhos.

\- Não vamos deixar-te aqui! – Retrucou Farlan e viu que o olhar do Ómega desviava-se na direção de Grisha e Irvin. O segundo tinha uma arma apontada à cabeça de Olga que não mostrava qualquer reação, enquanto o pai agonizava ao lado dela.

\- Ela pode nem estar viva! – Argumentou Eren. – Não podes…

\- Ainda está viva. – Contrariou o Ómega. – Sei também que não… não deve ser a única que pode morrer. Se ele disparar aquela arma na nossa direção, não tenho a certeza que possa…ah… - Levou a mão ao peito. – Têm que sair daqui…

Sentia as próprias feromonas a ficarem com as propriedades daquilo que havia espalhado naquele salão. Como se não pudesse eliminá-las por completo e com isso, corresse o risco de piorar da situação em vez de ajudar os seus amigos. Quanto mais tempo permanecessem ali, menos podia assegurar de que eles pudessem sair com vida daquele sítio.

\- Não podemos atacar agora… - Falou, tentando esconder toda a dor que o atravessava naquele momento. – Temos que recuar e eu sei que… podem encontrar uma solução e também sei que… posso esperar o tempo que for necessário.

\- Deixar-te aqui está fora de questão. – Disse Petra ainda no chão, mas insistindo em permanecer com todos os outros.

\- Não posso deixar-te aqui. – Falou Eren, agarrando o braço do Ómega.

\- Estou a confiar em vocês… - Murmurou o Ómega. – Oluo… - Viu que o Alfa estava a hesitar porque apesar de não querer deixá-lo, também não devia estar a ver a vantagem em morrerem todos ali.

\- Vamos recuar. – Disse o Alfa, recebendo olhares incrédulos enquanto pegava em Petra e fazia sinal a Eren e Farlan para levarem Gunther, Eld e Reiner. – Não vamos abandoná-lo, mas vamos regressar com uma estratégia e em condições de dar aqueles dois aquilo que merecem.

\- E tu achas que nos vão deixar sair? – Questionou Reiner, tentando manter-se consciente.

\- Não podem estar a pensar em… - Ia dizer Farlan.

\- Eu trato disso. – Sussurrou Levi e olhando para todos, sorriu ligeiramente dizendo. – Fico à vossa espera. – Olhou para Eren, empurrando-o de leve e colocou as mãos no chão.

Mesmo que tivesse convencido Oluo e aparentemente, Reiner a recuar era óbvio que nem todos estavam a favor dessa ideia. No entanto, era essencial que saíssem dali antes que lhe fosse impossível continuar a mantê-los conscientes, perante o veneno que pairava no ar. Olhou mais uma vez para Eren, pedindo em silêncio que não discutisse aquela decisão e assim como Oluo e Reiner, aceitasse aquela estratégia.

Era óbvio que o moreno queria refutar aquela solução, mas ver a expressão do Ómega. Uma em que era evidente como pedia que confiasse nele e nos companheiros dele, fez com que mesmo contrariado, assentisse. Viu um pequeno sorriso forçado, antes de mais um relâmpago e trovão soar no exterior e em seguida, o rosto do rapaz de cabelos escuros voltou-se para o chão, onde as suas mãos estavam apoiadas.

Todos sentiram um arrepio ao notar a intensidade das feromonas do Ómega aumentar, assim como a sua voz começava a soar no espaço. Era a primeira vez que Levi sentia tanta dificuldade em deixar a sua voz espalhar-se e sair da sua garganta. Se desviasse os olhos do solo, provavelmente veria o ar pasmo de Grisha e Irvin diante do que podiam testemunhar.

Muito além das feromonas, escutavam-se dezenas de vozes e esse foi o sinal para Oluo, Farlan e Reiner agissem para agarrar nos outros companheiros mais debilitados e sair da sala, utilizando uma das armas para rebentar com uma das janelas.

Irvin preparava-se para reagir, quando viu o Ómega erguer-se com dificuldade e embora a voz dele já não produzisse qualquer canção, continuava a ouvir as outras como se fossem uma espécie de alucinação. As pernas do rapaz tremiam visivelmente, mas não havia medo nos olhos dele, apenas convicção e a fraqueza provocada pelo veneno.

\- Tenta impedi-los e faço o chão ceder… - Falou na direção do Comandante. – Há um cheiro muito forte debaixo desta casa, portanto, há veneno suficiente para todos mesmo que… os dois tenham tomado as precauções.

\- Morrerias connosco. – Apontou Grisha.

\- Não vejo muitas desvantagens. – Ironizou, vendo de soslaio como os companheiros, apressavam-se a sair, apesar da relutância na expressão deles. – Até onde consigo ver, vocês precisam muito mais de mim do que eu de vocês. – Tossiu um pouco. – Veneno suficiente para deixar-me quase inutilizável, mas não o suficiente para que me mate.

\- Estás a dar-me muito mais crédito do que realmente tens. – Comentou Irvin. – Admira-me que não tentes fugir com os teus amigos já que estás tão seguro que és tão importante.

\- Se eu morresse agora nenhum dos vossos planos faria qualquer sentido. – Prosseguiu, vendo que Farlan era o último a sair com Gunther apoiado num dos ombros. – Não terás império algum com a fama que corre lá fora.

\- E o que ganhas ficando aqui? – Perguntou Grisha. – Estás muito seguro de ti mesmo, mas não creio que estejas a analisar todo o cenário corretamente.

\- Nem todos sairão vivos desta história. – Falou Levi. – Mesmo assim, quero evitar algumas mortes desnecessárias. – Olhou para o General que ainda tentava auxiliar a filha inconsciente. – Quero que os deixem sair daqui e só então… ficarei convosco até o inevitável.

Após o choque inicial, o Comandante riu abertamente. O som ecoou quase em simultâneo com os trovões do exterior e Levi confirmou mais uma vez que os companheiros já se tinham afastado da casa. Optou por manter os olhos postos nos outros dois homens que pareciam igualmente divertidos com as afirmações dele.

\- Continuas tão ridículo e iludido como antes. Podias ter tentado escapar, mas não o fizeste para salvar estes dois? O quão inocente e estúpido, podes ser? Mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu, continuas a querer fazer o bem pelos outros sem qualquer tipo de recompensa? – Indagou Irvin.

Levi colocou a mão dentro do colete que levava e retirou um punhal, encostando-o ao pescoço diante do olhar incrédulo dos Alfas.

\- Vão deixá-los sair daqui e eu depois faço-vos companhia até os meus companheiros regressarem ou devo acabar com a minha vida agora e o fim será exatamente o mesmo?

\- Completamente louco! Não tens nada a ganhar com isso! – Disse Grisha.

\- Quem é que está em pânico agora? – Perguntou com alguma ironia, embora estivesse a fazer um grande esforço para manter-se de pé, assim como segurar o punhal perto do pescoço.

Aqueles Alfas estavam com um dilema em mãos e Levi sabia que se morresse ali, estragaria os planos dele. O império de que falavam dependia em grande medida das capacidades dele. Essas que estavam a fraquejar a um ritmo alucinante e só esperava conseguir negociar com tempo para que eles não fossem cientes disso.

Viu os dois homens trocarem olhares e tentou entender o que murmuravam, mas começava a sentir a audição a ficar comprometida, a que se juntava a desorientadora sensação de vertigem.

Claramente contra aquela negociação, Irvin acabou por não ter escolha e agarrou tanto o General como a filha dele sem qualquer tipo de cuidado, arrastando-os até ao exterior. Entretanto, Grisha manteve o olhar sempre fixo no Ómega.

\- O Eren admirava-o…

\- Ó, vais tentar comover-me? - Questionou o Alfa.

\- Não, mas… se puder evitar, ele não precisará de sujar as mãos novamente. Eu farei isso por ele. – Murmurou antes de concentrar momentaneamente as capacidades nele próprio para ter a força necessária para correr rapidamente na direção do investigador. Talvez tenha agido sem pensar muito, porque não queria em hipótese alguma que Eren tivesse que reencontrar-se com o pai. Foi a pressa em terminar com tudo que o fez desvalorizar que havia outro Alfa a regressar para o interior da casa e que ele, como sempre, não dava ponto sem nó.

Esteve tão perto de um golpe letal, mas outro disparo nas suas costas, intensificou as sensações de antes e atirou-o ao chão. Caiu aos pés do Alfa que sorriu e abaixou-se com uma seringa na mão, vendo a agonia do Ómega piorar.

\- Devia ter disparado estes dardos logo de início. – Comentou Irvin, enquanto via o outro abaixar-se perto do Ómega.

\- Mas assim teríamos perdido este espetáculo. – Acariciou o rosto do rapaz. – É de facto um espécime excecional. A resistência é impressionante. – Encostou a agulha ao pescoço dele. – Só que precisamos acelerar os acontecimentos e por isso, ele tem que deixar de resistir e simplesmente obedecer. – Injetou o líquido e os olhos dele abriram-se de imediato, ao mesmo tempo que um grito que fez os dois Alfas sorrirem, soou pelo salão.

\- Agora é o momento para voltares a ser um menino obediente, não achas? – Questionou Irvin, abaixando-se e agarrou o rapaz pelo pescoço. – Quero que faças um pequeno favor, meu anjo.

\- Não… - Murmurou. – Está…a…está a quebrar…

Irvin arqueou uma sobrancelha na direção do investigador.

\- Está desorientado, mas não ao ponto de não poder obedecer. – Pegou noutra seringa. – É melhor escutares as nossas indicações com cuidado e atenção, caso contrário vai piorar.

À medida que escutava as palavras dos dois Alfas, tentava lidar também com a dor e fraqueza vertiginosa que o deixava nas mãos daqueles dois. Porém, essa não era a sua principal preocupação, dado que pensou que mesmo que o tal químico pudesse piorar os efeitos, não imaginou que pudesse chegar tão longe, tão depressa.

Pensou que tivesse mais tempo, mas aquilo estava a afetá-lo de uma forma que não julgou que fosse possível. Mesmo quando arriscou ao curar parte dos ferimentos de Armin e foi invadido pela exaustão, nem mesmo aí sentiu qualquer outro efeito que pudesse prejudicar outras coisas pelas quais era responsável. A presença no templo, a proteção sobre a região de Maria e em torno dela mantiveram-se firmes e intocáveis. Sempre se assegurou que independentemente do que pudesse acontecer, esses três fatores não fossem colocados em causa.

Contudo, de alguma forma, o que lhe injetaram diretamente estava a interferir na sua capacidade de manter esses três fatores. Se não agisse rapidamente, se não conseguisse contrariar aqueles efeitos de alguma forma, acabaria por colocar a todos em perigo.

\- O que está a fazer? Espero que não esteja a delirar e falar em…

\- Não, não está a delirar. – Assegurou Grisha. – É a língua falada pelos antigos. – Explicou sumariamente, vendo que apesar do olhar distante do Ómega, este não estava a ignorar tudo o que lhe tinham dito, embora estivesse a fazer mais alguma coisa que não conseguisse entender.

\- Percebes alguma coisa?

\- Está a fazer o que pedimos. – Disse, vendo o rapaz continuar a falar ininterruptamente como se fosse uma espécie de palavras mágicas e estivesse a recitá-las em forma de prece. – Pelo menos é o que entendo de parte do que está a dizer. É uma língua bastante complexa, portanto, só consigo interpretar poucas coisas. No entanto, parece-me que está a fazer mais qualquer coisa. Algo relacionado com… proteção? Não tenho bem a certeza, mas não nos prejudicará até porque ele irá descobrir que não pode fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo e acabará por focar-se no essencial.

\- Isso não me tranquiliza muito.

\- Assim que virmos os primeiros a aparecerem, terás a tua prova e assim que o efeito aliviar um pouco, terás que marcá-lo como combinado. – Falou Grisha pensativo. – Não agora porque pode afetar-te.

\- Não há forma alguma dele contornar isto, espero eu.

\- Não. Isto foi feito especialmente para ele, para um Ómega como ele. Um químico dedicado a esta maravilha genética, que é pena que apenas recaia sobre uma espécie tão reles como esta. – Falou com um certo dissabor. – Mas estamos prestes a mudar isso e em breve, ele deixará de ser necessário.

* * *

Bertholdt estava com a tarefa difícil de distrair as duas crianças, mesmo que Mikasa e Sasha tivessem ficado para ajudar e Connie juntamente com Annie optassem por permanecer no hospital, aguardando novidades acerca do estado de Marco e também de Carla. Esta última enquanto ajudava Ymir e o médico a levar Marco para o hospital, começou a queixar-se de dores fortes antes de chamar incessantemente pelo nome do Alfa e perder os sentidos. A situação não era de todo favorável e os amigos uniam-se e tentavam de alguma forma dar apoio, mas sentiam-se perdidos quanto ao que podiam fazer.

\- Não vens construir o castelo com o Yuki? – Perguntou Berth, vendo que a menina de olhos verdes, escolhia ficar parada perto da varanda de porta fechada, pois a chuva caía com abundância no exterior.

\- Queres que a tia Sasha te vá buscar alguma coisa? – Perguntou, ajoelhando-se ao lado da menina que não desviava o olhar do exterior, onde Mikasa permanecia alerta e vigilante, esperando qualquer novidade dos amigos.

\- Toda a gente está t'iste, papá. – Queixou-se Yuki. – E eu… - Agarrou a camisa de Berth ao escutar mais um trovão.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Abraçou o filho. – E não precisas ter medo. Os trovões não fazem mal. Vês como a Misa não tem medo?

\- Vô Axel ensinou a não ter medo. – Falou a pequena e de certa forma, tanto Bertholdt como Sasha sentiram-se aliviados porque ao fim de bastante tempo, finalmente a criança dizia alguma palavra depois de ter gritado alarmada ao ver Carla ficar inconsciente e ser levada para o hospital. Depois disso, permaneceu em silêncio o tempo todo e desde que tinham chegado à casa onde Berth vivia com o seu parceiro e filho, a pequena optou por ficar perto da varanda com os olhos no exterior. Nada do que Berth ou Sasha dissessem parecia ser capaz de afastá-la dali.

\- É assim mesmo. – Falou Sasha. – É apenas a natureza a…

\- Ele disse que a água é muito impo'tante e que todos p'ecisamos dela, tanto as pessoas como os animais. – Afirmou.

\- É verdade. – Concordou Bertholdt.

\- Uma vez quando 'tava com o vô Axel, fomos visitar um Alfa muito velhinho e ele foi p'ro céu no dia a seguir. – Continuou a falar. – Gostava muito dele, toda a gente gostava muito dele mas disseram que era a hora dele ir p'ro céu descansar.

Os Ómegas escutavam com curiosidade daquela história sem entender muito bem o que despoletou tudo aquilo. Quem sabe fosse o medo pela Carla e pelo Marco, e ambos se sentiam perdidos sobre como cortar aquele rumo dos pensamentos caso fosse esse o caso.

\- Querida, eu imagino que estejas preocupada, mas vai ficar tudo bem. – Assegurou Sasha.

\- Eu fiquei muito t'iste e lembro que nesse dia, o céu também estava escuro e com muitas nuvens como hoje. Choveu muito, como se o céu também estivesse t'iste como as pessoas que estavam t'istes naquele dia. – Uma lágrima caiu pelo rosto da pequena. – Hoje há barulho junto com a chuva… é como se o céu tivesse zangado e t'iste ao mesmo tempo. – Limpou a lágrima e olhou para Sasha e Bertholdt. – Lá fora estão todos com medo porque também ouvem a voz do pai…

\- Escuta Misa, o teu pai…

\- P'oteger… é só o que consigo ouvir e nunca ouvi a voz dele assim. Tenho medo que o céu… e se o céu tá a chorar por ele? E se o pai está sozinho? – Deixou escapar um soluço. – Quem p'otege o pai?

Sasha abraçou a pequena.

\- Shh, ele está com amigos e eles são fortes assim como o teu pai. Ele vai voltar para casa e talvez… o céu esteja mesmo zangado, mas porque meninas como tu não deviam estar a sofrer deste modo. – Acariciou os cabelos negros da pequena, beijando-os um pouco. – Eles vão voltar, Misa.

\- E a Marco e a…

\- Vão ficar bem. – Assegurou a Ómega. – Eles também são fortes e da mesma forma como o sol estava a brilhar ontem no céu, só temos que esperar que volte novamente. Os nossos amigos estão a lutar por isso, ok? Tens que confiar neles, assim como nós confiamos.

Os Ómegas ainda estavam surpreendidos com partes do que tinham escutado. Não apenas da história que demonstrava uma maturidade em lidar com a morte de perto, mas acima de tudo, o facto de entender partes da língua antiga. Desde há algum tempo, que todos escutavam em forma de murmúrio várias vozes e uma delas destacava-se para os amigos como conhecida. Era a voz de Levi, mas eles não entendiam o significado das palavras e apenas podiam deduzir que algo de grave estaria a acontecer em Sina para que tivesse que recorrer ao poder dos antigos.

\- Misa, onde aprendeste a língua que estamos a ouvir?

\- O pai ensinou algumas palavras. – Respondeu com a cabeça encostada ao peito de Sasha que continuava a acariciar os cabelos da criança.

\- Consegues entender mais alguma coisa? – Questionou Berth com Yukine no colo, visto que o pequeno continuava a ter medo da tempestade que soava no exterior.

\- Não. São muitas palavras e muitas vozes baixinhas… desculpa. – Disse desanimada.

\- Não peças desculpa. – Disse Bertholdt. – Compreendo que seja difícil e já entendes mais do que nós, que não fazíamos ideia do que podia estar a acontecer. Pelo que disseste, o teu pai está a proteger-nos e isso significa que ele está a fazer os possíveis para voltar. Ele está com os nossos amigos, o Reiner e todos… vão ajudá-la a voltar para casa.

\- O Berth tem razão. – Sasha beijou os cabelos negros da pequena. – Eles vão voltar todos, vais ver.

* * *

\- Não…não podes ficar aqui. – Repetia Kenny, deitado na cama do hospital visivelmente febril e incapaz de conter todas as queixas de dor, enquanto Axel ajudava-o a ficar quieto o suficiente para não atrapalhar a transfusão de sangue que já durava algum tempo, esgotando também o outro Alfa. – Tens que ir ajudá-lo… o Levi… ele está em perigo.

\- Está fora de questão deixar-te assim. – Respondeu Axel, cada vez mais tenso por ver como o tempo passava e tanto Hanji como Pixis pareciam não encontrar uma solução para o que estava a acontecer com Kenny. Depois de chegarem ao hospital, o Alfa de olhos azuis profundos, ouviu os primeiros sussurros das vozes que indiciavam que algo teria acontecido com Levi. Queria ir ao seu encontro, mas por outro lado, não podia deixar o cunhado à sua própria sorte.

Restava-lhe confiar no grupo que estava com o filho e esperava que a ameaça não fosse maior do que aquela que eles estavam preparados para enfrentar. Sendo certo de que se tratava de um grupo muito talentoso, eram jovens e menos experientes apesar das expedições de sucesso que tiveram.

Contudo, aquela situação não era comparável e Axel começava a arrepender-se de ter dito ao General que deviam manter a maioria dos soldados da Tropa de Exploração em Maria. Afirmou que o grupo onde estava o filho e também ele e Kenny seriam mais do que suficientes, caso alguma coisa acontecesse. À luz dos recentes acontecimentos, colocava em causa essa afirmação. Deveria ter trazido mais alguém com eles. Não necessitavam de outro grupo inteiro, até porque Maria não podia ficar desprotegida, mas mais um soldado veterano poderia marcar a diferença.

Decisões erradas, avaliações erradas podiam estar a conduzi-los a um resultado com perdas. Mesmo que contactasse alguém naquele momento, o tempo que levariam a chegar a Sina poderia ser excessivo. Aliás, Axel não tinha qualquer dúvida de que seria excessivo, pois pressentia que tudo se podia desenlaçar nas próximas horas e o tempo não deixava de correr, enquanto ouvia as preces desesperadas do filho para manter a proteção sobre Maria. Só que além disso, também havia outra coisa naquelas palavras…

\- Axel? – Pixis chamou novamente e finalmente, viu os olhos do Alfa focarem-se nele. – Ficaste ausente e estava com algum receio de que fosses perder a consciência. Não poderás manter estas transfusões eternamente. – Entregou-lhe mais uma barra de proteínas.

\- Obrigado. – Agradeceu.

\- Sei que estás a pensar que tudo está a correr terrivelmente fora dos planos e pensava que sendo de Maria, teriam sempre um plano B,C e por aí adiante.

\- Houve um cálculo errado da nossa parte, mas não posso prender-me a isso. O problema existe e tenho que encontrar uma forma de contorná-lo.

\- Se eu puder ajudar.

\- Preciso de ideias, de discutir ideias. – Falou o Alfa.

\- Estou aqui para o que precisares e apesar de toda esta maluquice que corre em Sina e Rose, posso conseguir bons soldados para ajudarem, caso seja necessário.

\- Estão dispostos a lutar contra a terra que os viu nascer?

\- Estão dispostos a lutar pelo que é certo. – Corrigiu Pixis e o homem pegou no comando que havia numa pequena poltrona e ligou a televisão. – Para começar, vamos ver o que nos dizem sobre o que está a aconte… são Alfas e Betas?

\- Sim. – Confirmou Axel curioso pelas imagens. – Estão nas praças principais, mas eles não são de…

\- Não, parece que são da Cidade das Trevas. – Comentou Pixis. – Por que estão tantos a concentrar-se nesses pontos e sem atacar ninguém, a menos que sejam provocados? Pelo menos é o que se entende pelas imagens.

\- É o Levi que está a chamá-los.

\- Por alguma razão em especial? – Indagou Pixis.

\- Não entendo a razão para que fizesse uma coisa dessas, até porque apesar de estarem a obedecer ao chamado são demasiado instáveis para que…

\- Não, o teu filho não está a chamá-los por estratégia própria. – Concluiu Pixis, olhando para o Alfa. – Nós não temos força suficiente em Rose e Sina para arriscar atacar Maria.

\- Mas a violência e força que existe na Cidade das Trevas é suficiente para causar problemas. – Falou Axel, entendendo onde o outro queria chegar.

\- Aquele homem é completamente louco. Quer construir um império a qualquer custo, mesmo que para isso tenha que arriscar-se a tentar controlar aqueles que estão mais tomados pelos piores instintos primitivos. – Comentou Pixis e a porta do quarto do hospital, abriu-se.

\- Penso que consegui um antídoto que pode ajudar. Não é definitivo, mas pelo menos conseguirei mais tempo sem que tenhas que continuar com as transfusões por algum tempo. – Disse Hanji. – Mesmo assim, gostava que te mantivesses por perto porque isto é experimental e caso não resulte…

\- Eu não sairei daqui até ter a certeza, de que ele vai ficar bem. – Assegurou Axel.

\- Ok e preciso de utilizar outro computador além daquele que me emprestaste, Pixis. – Disse a Beta. – Enquanto consultava os apontamentos do Grisha, aproveitei também para copiar informação e parte dela devia ser de domínio público. Vou tratar do Kenny, mas também vou assegurar-me de que as pessoas saibam a verdade e façam escolhas melhores, quando a ocasião surgir.

\- Como assim? – Perguntou Axel.

\- Explico depois. – Disse a Beta, enquanto colocava o conteúdo do frasco numa seringa.

\- Por mim, podes utilizar os computadores que quiseres. – Disse Pixis.

\- Obrigada. – Agradeceu a mulher com uma ligadura por todo o braço, que ambos os Alfas aconselharam que trocasse, pois estava a ficar com bastante sangue.

\- Tens a certeza que também não te devias sentir um pouco? – Perguntou Axel.

\- O tempo está contra nós. Assim que conseguir resolver estes problemas, espero poder sentar-me um pouco, mas até lá… as prioridades são outras.

* * *

\- Consegues mesmo entender o que dizem. – Falou Reiner surpreendido, enquanto se equipavam com o armamento que foram buscar ao hotel.

\- E eu que pensava que tudo o que saibas fazer era morder a língua. – Comentou Petra, tentando aliviar a tensão que havia inscrita no rosto de todos.

\- Nem tudo é percetível, mas tendo em conta o que está a acontecer desde que saímos da mansão do Zackley, tentei prestar atenção às palavras. – Falava Oluo, colocando o 3DMG. – Os meus avós ainda falavam essa língua. Não é um idioma totalmente perdido, mas é falado e compreendido por muito poucos.

\- Isso explica as estranhas notícias com todos aqueles a saírem da Cidade das Trevas. – Falou Gunther, que entretanto também já se tinha recomposto após o distanciamento da mansão ainda que os efeitos do veneno ainda não estivessem totalmente anulados.

\- Mas se é como dizes, ele está a tentar fazer muita coisa ao mesmo tempo. – Pronunciou-se Farlan. – Desde desse chamamento que tem que ser coisa daquelas Alfas porque não faz sentido, mas também a proteção de Maria e…

\- Não podemos continuar a perder tempo aqui. – Disse Eren.

\- Não viemos aqui perder tempo, por mim nem teríamos saído de lá. – Relembrou Farlan.

\- Sim, eu sei! - Comentou o moreno irritado.

\- Este definitivamente não é o momento, meninos. – Disse Petra, ficando entre os dois Alfas. – Precisávamos recuar para ter armas e eu não gosto da ideia, ninguém gosta mas tivemos que o fazer. Só que há outra coisa que não me sai da cabeça.

\- Algum plano? – Indagou Eld.

\- Não sei bem, mas algum de vocês já parou para pensar na origem daquele químico estranho? – Indagou a Beta pensativa.

\- Pensar? – Indagou Reiner. – Queres que deduzamos o conteúdo daquilo?

\- Não. – Disse a Beta, abanando a cabeça. – O químico, aquele veneno parecia vir de algo que estava debaixo da casa do Zackley. Algum de vocês perguntou-se como é que uma coisa dessas é possível?

\- Podem ter utilizado as canalizações. – Ponderou Eld.

\- É uma possibilidade, mas e se houver qualquer coisa ali? O que há debaixo da casa? O que há exatamente debaixo de Sina?

\- Dizem que ainda há uma pequena extensão da Cidade das Trevas, mas muito pequena. – Respondeu Oluo. – A maioria é apenas terra e canalizações, certo?

\- Esta conversa tem algum objetivo específico ou estamos só a perder tempo? – Perguntou Eren cada vez mais agitado.

\- E se existirem em Sina as chamadas zonas mortas? – Perguntou a Beta.

\- Zonas mortas? – Indagou Eren. – Do que estás a falar?

\- Sina é conhecida por ser muito segura, acima de tudo porque não há ramificações quase nenhumas da Cidade das Trevas ao contrário de Rose ou Maria. No entanto, nas muitas guerras que existiram no passado, há locais que simplesmente desapareceram dos mapas e deram lugar a esconderijos. – Dizia a Beta diante do olhar atento de todos. – Quando estávamos em expedição com o Levi, ele mostrou-nos vários desses locais que foram utilizados posteriormente por alguns Alfas para manter negócios ilegais, desde das lutas em ringues aos bordéis. As zonas foram apagadas dos mapas por motivos de segurança no passado e não voltaram a ser repostas, exceto se fossem encontradas por grupos como o nosso ou então, alguém as conhecesse como era o caso do Levi que viveu lá durante muito tempo.

\- Estás a pôr e hipótese que existam zonas dessas em Sina? – Perguntou Eren.

\- Claro, na altura das grandes guerras, já alguma vez se perguntaram como é que alguns nobres e riquinhos se safaram da morte? Além de empurrarem outros para morrer no lugar deles, tiveram que encontrar alguma espécie de abrigo. – Falou a Beta. – O meu palpite é que essas zonas mortas ainda existam e estejam em locais específicos, seguros e que ninguém jamais exploraria pela importância do local onde se encontram.

\- Isso explicaria porque nunca encontrei o meu pai. – Concluiu Eren. – Se isso for verdade, o laboratório principal encontra-se não no edifício para onde foi o Axel, mas noutro lugar.

\- E um dos acessos pode ser a casa do General Zackley. – Prosseguiu Farlan.

\- Como não sabemos exatamente o que há, nem a dimensão ou se podemos contornar, temos que encontrar outros pontos de ataque. É possível que sejam zonas interligadas entre si, apesar de serem subterrâneas. – Disse Petra pensativa. – Preciso ver um mapa de Sina e temos que sinalizar todos os pontos possíveis e atacá-los. Acabaremos por encontrar um que seja uma entrada mais segura. A da casa do General Zackley não é o caso porque podemos acabar por libertar mais veneno e voltamos à mesma situação de antes. Eren? Eren!

O moreno acabou de pegar numa última arma e saiu por uma das janelas do hotel.

\- Aquele idiota… - Reiner ia segui-lo, mas Petra agarrou o braço do Alfa.

\- Deixa-o ir.

\- Aquele idiota suicida vai acabar por se matar!

\- O nosso valor está como equipa. – Afirmou Petra. – Ele saiu porque não treinou connosco, não aprendeu aquilo que nós aprendemos no nosso tempo na Tropa de Exploração. Se queremos salvar o nosso Capitão, não podemos cada um agir por conta própria. Ele está a contar connosco.

\- A Petra tem razão. – Concordou Eld. – O nosso Capitão deu-nos a oportunidade de sair daquela casa e ajudou-nos para que pudéssemos estar de pé neste momento e preparados para lutar. Atacar sem rumo e estratégia, não é a melhor forma de honrar o que fez por nós.

\- Concordo que precisamos de um plano, mas tem que ser rápido. – Disse Farlan.

\- Preciso de um computador e a partir daí, vamos agir. – Falou a Beta, saindo com os Alfas atrás dela.

Entretanto numa das autoestradas de Rose, um carro avançava a alta velocidade. O condutor tremia ligeiramente sempre que de soslaio via os olhos cinza ao lado da arma encostada à cabeça dele.

\- Acelera mais. – Ordenou.

\- Podemos ter um acidente.

\- Ou podes ter uma bala enfiada na cabeça. São opções que estão sobre a mesa. – Falou a mulher, encoberta para farda militar.

\- Assim que chegares a Sina, a tua viagem não vai acabar bem.

\- Vamos ver quem terá problemas assim que chegar a Sina. Acelera! – Ordenou e ficou satisfeita ao ver o jovem Alfa, acelerar novamente e passaram por mais uma placa que indicava que a distância estava a diminuir.

Ela fez uma parte mínima do caminho a cavalo, mas depressa concluiu que a única forma de chegar a tempo, seria conseguir um veículo automóvel. Coisa que fez ao encontrar mais um soldado a rondar a fronteira e depois de dominá-lo com bastante facilidade, obrigou-o a conduzir a toda a velocidade com destino a Sina. Ele ainda tentou oferecer resistência no início, mas ela depressa concluiu que podia ter dificuldade em ficar calado, mas não representava qualquer ameaça. Aliás, ele estava a tremer o tempo todo.

"_Pelo menos graças a este miúdo mimado, vou chegar muito mais rápido a Sina. Sabia que devia ter sido teimosa. Nunca devia ter deixado o Axel e o meu irmão convencerem-me a ficar em casa. Aqueles dois Alfas podem dizer o que quiserem, mas não se desenrascam sem mim_", suspirou.

* * *

Investigar, planear e coordenar naquele momento soava-lhe como uma perda de tempo.

Era verdade que tinha deixado Levi para trás, mas a cada passo que deu para distanciar-se dele, todos os instintos diziam-lhe que era errado, que jamais o deveria ter deixado na mão daqueles monstros. Sendo certo que regressar com aquele grupo o tinha ajudado a entender mais alguns mistérios de Sina, sobretudo acerca de locais que nunca encontrou, Eren considerou que não devia perder mais tempo e deveria ir ao encontro do seu Ómega.

Não precisava da Marca para saber que estava em perigo e a cada minuto que passava, sentia um aperto no peito e acentuava-se o arrependimento por ter cedido ao pedido de Levi para deixá-lo naquela casa. Principalmente porque há horas que escutava aqueles sussurros de várias vozes diferentes e ver Oluo afirmar que se tratavam de preces de proteção, apenas o fez sentir pior.

O Ómega estava a priorizar todos os outros e não a ele, mas havia sofrimento na voz dele e havia também os limites que mesmo ele não poderia ultrapassar.

Quando estava a pouca distância da residência do General, Eren desequilibrou-se novamente pois não estava habituado a utilizar aquele aparelho da Tropa de Exploração e decidiu fazer uma parte do percurso a pé. O que acabou por se revelar também como um momento de sorte, visto que não esperava encontrar-se com o General numa rua deserta e em que os habitantes pareciam estar a refugiar-se em outros pontos depois das notícias acerca da invasão dos habitantes da Cidade das Trevas.

\- A minha filha… precisa de um hospital. – Dizia o homem que era a representação de poder em Sina e Rose, mas que à frente do moreno agora aparecia apenas um homem adoentado e desesperado com a filha nos braços.

\- Porque não chama um dos seus soldados? – Questionou.

\- Eren? – Questionou, tentando ver através da farda, da escuridão e da pouca visibilidade provocada pelas nuvens e chuva intensa.

\- Ah, não está tão desorientado ao ponto de não reconhecer a minha voz. – Comentou o Alfa. – Ninguém vem ajudá-lo, não é? Ninguém quer saber dos outros, quando a própria vida está em perigo e estão todos em pânico.

\- Estás a trair-nos de novo, Eren?

\- A resposta a essa pergunta é mais importante do que a Olga? – Perguntou e antes que o homem pudesse responder, prosseguiu. – Quero informações e dependendo que tiver para oferecer, eu posso dar-lhe uma informação igualmente útil.

\- Queres chantagear-me e brincar com a vida da minha filha?! – Exaltou-se e mais um trovão forte soou sobre a capital.

\- É um método tão popular por aqui, não quero desperdiçar tudo o que aprendi. O que vai ser? Podemos negociar ou vai continuar a andar sem rumo e sem probabilidades de encontrar quem o queira ajudar? – Provocou o Alfa mais jovem.

Zackley não queria acreditar no cenário em que se encontrava. Ontem estava no conforto da sua casa, sendo elogiado pelos companheiros e respeitado pelas decisões que tomava. Horas mais tarde, nem os próprios filhos atendiam as suas chamadas e tanto Rose como Sina pareciam ter mergulhado em caos total. Habitantes da Cidade das Trevas invadiam a superfície e os estranhos sussurros em forma de cântico ou o que pareciam ser preces ouviam-se por todo o lado, como se repentinamente estivessem todos rodeados de fantasmas.

O pânico assolava as regiões e ninguém escutava qualquer ordem, ninguém atendia chamadas ou se o faziam, esqueciam o respeito e admiração por ele. O mundo estava a ficar de pernas para o ar e ele nada podia fazer para impedir o descarrilar de tudo aquilo.

Restava-lhe a sua filha nos braços e mais um traidor à sua frente, que lhe exigia informações para que em troca ajudasse Olga, que desde que saiu de casa permanecia inconsciente.

Não entendia toda aquela história de império de que Irvin falou, mas era óbvio que Grisha estava envolvido e os dois, quem sabe até mais, trabalharam no sentido de o atraiçoar e agora, tudo estava mergulhado no caos. Agora, ele estava dependente da ajuda de um traidor.

\- O que queres saber? – Perguntou Zackley.

\- A localização do laboratório do meu pai. O sítio onde se tem escondido, durante todo este tempo. – Respondeu Eren.

\- Mesmo que vás lá agora, a segurança mesmo que desorientada, está a proteger…

\- Onde? – Interrompeu o moreno impaciente.

\- No Palácio. É a única utilidade que aquele sítio tem, servir como fachada. – Respondeu.

\- Sempre na frente de todos… - Murmurou. – Só que num lugar decadente que todos pensam ser só decoração. Como é que nunca desconfiei desse lugar?

\- Onde há um rei com o pé na cova, de quem ninguém quer saber. A segurança apenas existia não por ele, mas pelo que ele guarda lá. – Falou Zackley. – Agora que te disse o que querias saber…

Os olhos verdes focaram-se no General e avançou alguns passos, parando na frente dele.

\- Se calhar, o karma existe. – Disse sem desviar o olhar. – Rodeou-se e criou monstros, riu da desgraça alheia e criou um cenário onde toda a podridão é rainha. Olha bem para ti, não és um General, não és nada neste momento além de um homem qualquer, desesperado por ter a ajuda que nunca concedeu aos desesperados. – Aproximou-se ainda mais diante do homem paralisado e quando tinha os lábios próximos à orelha dele, murmurou. – Um homem agarrado a um cadáver. – Distanciou-se, vendo a expressão atravessada por tantas emoções diferentes e continuou a correr pela rua, desta vez com um rumo diferente do planeado.

"_Será que devia ter enfiado uma bala na cabeça dele? Bom… talvez ele faça isso por mim_", pensava o moreno, pensando se deveria experimentar utilizar o 3DMG, mas com a chuva e inexperiência, optou por guardar aquele aparelho para mais tarde, "_Todo este tempo a proteger-se no Palácio… quer esse lugar esteja protegido ou não, matarei qualquer um que se atravesse no meu caminho. Espera mais um pouco, Levi…_".

Quanto ao Ómega era consciente de que o tinham levado até outro lugar, mas a sua consciência tinha alguns cortes e portante, recordava somente algumas partes do trajeto. As vozes e os sons à sua volta também não eram sempre claros. Por vezes, soavam distorcidos e se a sensação fosse muito intensa, mergulhava na escuridão novamente sem nunca deixar que as palavras parassem de sair da sua boca. Ele implorava e fazia os possíveis para não desproteger os seus.

O tempo passava e com o seu estado a piorar, começava a ter a sua cabeça preenchida por acontecimentos terríveis que seriam desencadeados, se perdesse o controlo. Os Alfas e Betas trazidos da Cidade das Trevas podiam colocar um sorriso de satisfação no rosto de Grisha e Irvin, mas eles não imaginavam o que poderia acontecer, se a ligação entre eles e o Ómega se quebrasse. Ele estava a conter toda a fome por destruição, sangue e morte daqueles que estavam perdidos num frenesim dominado pelos instintos mais sanguinários. Somente atacavam, se fossem provocados, mas tudo era uma questão de tempo. Esse escasseava e Levi podia ver dezenas… não, centenas de mortos às mãos de uma guerra, que ele próprio teria provocado ao trazer todos aqueles à superfície. Podia ver também como aquele químico criado e desenvolvido pelo Dr. Jaeger atuaria como mais um rastilho para muitos morressem e outros se matassem entre eles.

Procurando desviar os seus pensamentos dessas imagens terríveis, tentou descobrir mais acerca do que aqueles dois Alfas pretendiam. Se por um lado, Grisha dividia-se entre um computador e observá-lo de perto; por outro lado, Irvin desde que tinham cruzado olhares há algum tempo atrás, mantinha-se um pouco afastado. Existia uma razão por detrás disso e o Ómega começou a entendê-la depois de ter visto as primeiras imagens. Por alguma razão, aquele estranho dom que possuía, em vez de levá-lo a ver os planos atuais daqueles dois, levou-o noutra direção bem distante. Por outras palavras, conduziu-o a um passado longínquo onde Irvin era criança.

Aceder aquele tipo de memórias fez com que o Ómega entendesse vários aspetos do comportamento daquele Alfa. Isso não justificava tudo o que tinha feito posteriormente, mas abria uma outra perspetiva. As memórias iam piorando com o passar do tempo e entendeu que entre o período em que foi criança e até ao início da idade adulta, aquele Alfa ainda teve uma certa consideração pelos Ómegas, que desapareceu após a morte da esposa dele.

Ver aquelas memórias permitiu também entender a ligação entre ele e Hanji. A razão para que mesmo a Beta ainda guardasse alguma tristeza nos olhos, quando falava dele. Tudo ficava mais claro e aparentemente, descobrir aquelas memórias influenciava também o Alfa que parecia um pouco ausente.

\- Podemos esperar mais uns minutos, mas daqui a pouco já o poderás marcar. – Comentou Grisha de costas para os dois, enquanto escrevia algo no computador. – Ele não poderá manter o controlo sobre tantos Alfas e Betas, portanto, este será o momento ideal para que finalmente, eles possam receber ordens.

Irvin levantou-se da cadeira onde estava, aproximando-se da maca onde o Ómega estava deitado.

\- É uma pena que não tenha feito isto antes, meu anjo. – Falou com um meio sorriso. – Podia ter poupado tanto trabalho, se soubesse que eras muito mais especial do que julgava.

\- Não vou deixar… - Murmurou o Ómega.

O Alfa sorriu.

\- Pensas que ainda tens a possibilidade de escolher? Nunca tiveste, meu anjo.

\- Não… - Fechou os olhos momentaneamente. – Não merecias ser tratado daquela forma.

\- Hum? Estás a falar do quê? – Acariciou os cabelos negros.

\- A tua mãe estava errada… - Sussurrou com a voz fraca, sentindo a mão parar de afagar os fios de cabelo. – A tua mulher não devia ter brincado daquela forma contigo.

\- Quem te…

\- Eu vi. – Respondeu, abrindo os olhos. – Mesmo assim, não posso ignorar tudo o que fizeste. As vidas que roubaste e condenaste, toda a maldade que fizeste…

\- Pensas o quê? – Falou num tom ríspido. – Que por teres escutado algumas histórias da Hanji, que sabes tudo sobre mim? Que preciso das tuas palavras para alguma coisa?

\- A Hanji nunca disse nada. Tu sabes que ela nunca diria uma palavra sobre isto.

\- Eu não preciso de nada teu, exceto essas capacidades que claramente deviam pertencer a uma espécie superior. – Aproximou-se do rosto do rapaz e agarrou os cabelos negros entre os dedos, puxando-os para expor o pescoço que iria marcar. – Depois disso será apenas mais um fantoche nas minhas mãos, obediente ao teu Alfa.

\- Tu… - Começou por dizer, olhando de soslaio para Irvin. – Não és o meu Alfa. – Ergueu as mãos para tocar no rosto do Alfa e assim que o fez, este gritou ao sentir como a pele queimava e corroía. Tentou golpear o rosto do rapaz, mas este agarrou a mão biónica que tinha e derreteu grande parte dela, apenas com o toque.

\- Ahh! O que… o que é esta _merda_?! – Perguntava, vendo o Ómega sentar-se na maca com dificuldades.

\- É o teu veneno contra ti. Achas mesmo que deixaria outro Alfa marcar-me? Achas mesmo que te deix…ah… - Sentiu uma seringa nas costas e repentinamente, outra no pescoço.

\- Um erro. Nunca pensei que pudesse reagir desta forma, mesmo que a quantidade do químico fosse inferior depois de algumas horas. – Falava Grisha, injetando mais do conteúdo das seringas, deixando a das costas cair no chão e mantendo apenas a outra.

\- E tu esperaste que ele me atacasse para descobrir isso?! Ele pode ter desfigurado a minha cara e…

\- Já que parece que és um inútil, eu mesmo farei isto. – Falou Grisha, expondo o pescoço do rapaz, depois de retirar a seringa. Porém, assim que retirou a segunda, o Ómega gritou muito mais alto do que antes, golpeou o Alfa e caiu da maca. Continuava a agonizar e cravava as unhas no pescoço.

\- Não… vai quebrar… - Seguiu-se outro grito excruciante e que arrepiou não só os presentes, mas outros que escutaram através de toda a região.

Irvin foi o primeiro a reagir e saiu a correr da sala e Grisha permaneceu paralisado, observando como o Ómega se prostrava no chão e sangue saía da boca dele. A dose que lhe deu, induzido pelo pânico por ter atacado Irvin, podia ter sido exagerada… demasiado exagerada e agora assistia à forma como o rapaz, quase sufocava com o sangue enquanto tentava conter os gritos de dor.

\- Alfa… - Murmurava. – Alfa…

"_Talvez não seja possível controlá-lo…e se tudo tiver sido um erro?_", sem desviar o olhar do Ómega, retirou uma arma da roupa que levava, "_É um monstro que não posso controlar por isso, é melhor acabar com isto agora antes que…_", apontou a arma na direção do rosto do rapaz que cuspiu mais um pouco de sangue.

A porta do laboratório abriu-se com um estrondo e os olhos do investigador não esperavam ver o próprio filho com a farda da Tropa Militar. Não levava o capuz ou o lenço para ocultar a identidade e pelos poucos cortes que havia no rosto e também nas roupas, podia deduzir que teria passado por toda a segurança para chegar ali. As roupas apesar de escuras, pingavam de sangue que não era dele e a forma como olhou para ele, arrepiou-o.

\- Ouviste os gritos? Se não ouviste é uma pena. – Falava enquanto se dirigia ao pai, olhando para o Ómega por breves instantes antes de focar-se novamente em Grisha. – Mas não te preocupes, tenho a certeza que consigo fazer o mesmo contigo… que te atreveste a mentir-me este tempo todo, a bater na minha mãe… a fazer isto com o **meu** Ómega! – Ergueu as espadas também ensanguentadas e lançou-se na direção do outro Alfa.

"_Está tudo a dar errado… não consigo protegê-los… o Eren teve que matar de novo, desta vez por minha causa. Está tão tomado pelos instintos que se continuar assim, irá transformar-se em mais um Alfa sem consciência de si mesmo, apenas uma máquina para matar…_", golpeou o chão, tentando levantar-se enquanto ouvia os dois Alfas enfrentarem-se.

Forçou os braços e as pernas mais uma vez. Ergueu os olhos para ver a vista embaciar-se enquanto os dois Alfas rolavam pelo chão e ouvia-os rosnar e o som de metal a embater no chão. As feromonas hostis e banhadas pela violência sufocavam o Ómega que mesmo assim, tentou arrastar-se. Queria chamar pelo seu Alfa, impedi-lo de mergulhar mais e mais naquela sede de sangue que o deixaria completamente descontrolado.

Estendeu o braço e tentou falar, mas a voz estava presa na sua garganta já castigada pelas vezes que gritou com todas as forças. Ele não iria desistir. Se pensasse bem, já tinha sentido uma dor pior do que aquela. Nada era pior do que ter a Marca a quebrar-se. Ele recordava-se disso e sim, era bem pior e por isso, podia muito bem suportar tudo aquilo e alcançá-lo. Chamá-lo de volta.

Impedir que se atirasse de vez no abismo.

Tentou forçar mais uma vez a voz, mas a mesma foi abafada pelo som de um disparo.

A visão embaciada não permitiu que compreendesse o que estava à sua frente à primeira vista. Havia muito sangue e uma das espadas partida, outra a atravessar o abdómen do Dr. Jaeger e Eren estava de pé com uma mão no peito e sangue a escorrer-lhe pelo corpo e uma bala caída a alguma distância coberta de sangue. Tentou perceber se o moreno teria disparado sobre o pai, mas quando o viu cair no chão, soube que a bala tinha atravessado o corpo de Eren.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo*_


	59. Dádiva

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X**

* * *

**Dádiva**

Tanta coisa poderia desmoronar a qualquer momento e no entanto, ele não se importava com isso à medida que se arrastava pelo chão. O corpo queria desobedecer e ceder perante as dores, as náuseas e deixar-se levar pela enxurrada de sensações que lhe diziam que a vida estava a deixá-lo. Racionalmente, devia preocupar-se com o que estava a acontecer ou podia acontecer no exterior. Tanta gente contava com ele. Só que naquele instante, ele não era mais do que alguém desesperado por alcançar o Alfa caído a poucos metros.

O gosto de sangue na boca e a visão progressivamente mais enevoada não o impediram de cravar as unhas no chão e continuar a arrastar-se com todas as forças que conseguia reunir. Mesmo que sentisse as articulações, os músculos a querer rasgarem-se a cada movimento que fazia.

Inspirar e expirar o ar tornava-se também um sacrifício, mas não desistiu. Ignorou todos os alarmes que o colocavam cada vez mais perto da morte que o queria empurrar e levar. Aquele veneno, o que quer que fosse, talvez fosse mais do que poderia suportar.

Contudo, mais relevante do que isso era alcançar o Alfa e assim que o fez, ouviu a respiração subtil, mas entrecortada. Apoiou-se com dificuldade, incapaz de conter mais gemidos de dor para sentar-se e inclinar-se sobre o corpo do Alfa, procurando sinais de consciência. Em vez disso, viu os olhos verdes opacos e os lábios incapazes de permitir a passagem de palavras. Ele tocou no peito por onde a bala tinha entrado e estremeceu ao ouvir a respiração sufocada parar.

\- Eren? – Chamou.

O peito não se movia e os sons que demonstravam uma respiração difícil desapareceram. Diante disso, o Ómega tremeu e a visão já embaciada piorou, quando as lágrimas grossas e constantes começaram a cobrir o seu rosto.

\- Não… não posso salvar ninguém, não posso salvar-te a ti… não… - Murmurava. – Não, eu não aceito isso! Não aceito que não possa fazer nada… não podes deixar-me. Não é justo que tudo na minha vida tenha que correr mal. Eren… - Chamou com a voz fraca e abraçou-o. – Eren fica comigo! Fica! Fica!

Apesar da sua debilidade, a última vez que pediu ao Alfa para ficar, gritou e chamou por algo que fez vários trovões soarem simultâneo, à medida que no exterior muitos tremeram também pela chuva de relâmpagos que se sucedeu. Tantos tremeram pela intensidade daquele momento e arrepiaram-se também porque assim como há muitos anos atrás, escutaram um grito desesperado. Diferente do anterior, mas igualmente carregado de uma dor imensa.

Em seguida, em vários pontos diferentes, os Ómegas como que respondendo a um chamado vieram para a rua. Ignoraram a chuva intensa, a forma como o céu se manifestava ao ponto de estremecer até os edifícios. Era uma espécie de transe que os conduzia a todos para o exterior e com os olhos fixos na tempestade, entoavam canções à medida que lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto deles.

\- Ó meu Deus… o que é isto? – Questionava Hanji, que entretanto tinha regressado ao quarto para continuar a cuidar de Kenny e agora abria a janela para ouvir os cânticos e a forma como vários Alfas e Betas caíam de joelhos na rua, perante os Ómegas.

\- Falhei… falhei em protegê-lo. – Murmurou Axel assombrado com os sinais que via.

\- Isto é… - Ia questionar Pixis e então a Beta recordou-se de uma das muitas conversas com o Alfa cada vez mais transtornado naquele quarto.

\- "_Os Ómegas entoaram uma canção carregada de tristeza, tentando responder ao último pedido e os céus enfureceram-se porque ninguém impediu a desgraça. Todos se ajoelharam, mas era tarde. Os que deviam tê-lo protegido, mataram-no_". – Citou a Beta de uma das escrituras que Axel lhe mostrou em textos antigos. – O Elo está a morrer…

A terra estremeceu debaixo dos pés de todos e em Maria viram como a névoa que os protegia desvanecia por completo, à medida que as nuvens mais negras e carregadas cercavam a zona onde se localizava o templo.

* * *

As pálpebras pesadas separaram-se vagarosamente. Escutava o som de uma coruja juntamente com grilos, assim como o vento a serpentear pelas ervas e árvores imensas que o rodeavam. Eram gigantescas e com pouca folhagem permitindo que o céu mais estrelado que alguma vez tinha visto se apresentasse diante dos seus olhos. Estava deitado sobre a erva fresca e o seu nariz invadia-se com os mais diversos aromas naturais e puros de uma noite encoberta de estrelas e serenidade. Confuso com o cenário sentou-se e viu que havia uma névoa ligeira assente no chão, impedindo que visse a base das árvores ou a erva fresca que sentia debaixo das mãos. Porém, mais do que a névoa, sentia-se de certa forma fascinado com o céu estrelado.

Como foi parar ali?

A última coisa que se lembrava…

"_Será que morri?_", questionou-se e juntamente com o piar da coruja, escutou alguns passos.

\- Ainda não. – Respondeu uma voz feminina e jovial.

À sua frente, como se surgisse do nada, estava uma rapariga de cabelos encaracolados e longos, ultrapassando inclusive a sua cintura e caídos sobre o ombro esquerdo. Vestia uma túnica branca e levava adereços dourados na forma de um colar, pulseiras e brincos. Assim como ele, a desconhecida também estava descalça e apesar de estranho, podia jurar que não era a primeira vez que a escutava.

\- Onde estou? – Perguntou cada vez mais confuso e repentinamente, surgiu outra pessoa atrás da rapariga que se revelou como um menino que não devia ter mais do que dez anos. Ele tinha os cabelos ruivos, olhos castanhos e além da túnica trazia uma coruja cinzenta sobre o ombro direito.

\- Ouvimos o teu chamado, o teu pedido. – Falou o menino, acariciando com um dos dedos a coruja que piou mais uma vez.

\- O que é isto? – Levi levantou-se. – Parece que já vos conheço, mas ao mesmo tempo sei que isso não é possível.

\- Este é um lugar de descanso para nós. – Respondeu a primeira rapariga. – Nós somos aqueles que escutamos o teu chamado, as vozes que te guiaram até ao teu destino.

\- Então são… como eu? – Indagou.

\- Sim. – Respondeu o menino sorridente.

\- Sei o que estás a pensar, somos os dois bem jovens. – Falou a rapariga com um sorriso. – Bem, foi a idade com que morremos e viemos para cá.

\- Isto tudo é para me dizer para não me sentir mal por estar a morrer tão cedo? – Perguntou.

A rapariga riu e o menino respondeu:

\- Não. Eu morri cedo, mas cumpri o meu objetivo. Salvei o meu povo de morrer com uma doença que matou tantos, mas ao concentrá-la em mim, permiti que outros vivessem e a vida continuou.

\- Eu morri para evitar a nascer de uma nova guerra. – Falou a rapariga. – Como sabes, sempre nos procuram e temem a nossa existência. Outros cobrem-nos de proteção e devoção. Fui uma princesa acarinhada, mas cujo objetivo se cumpriu quando fiz os meus dezasseis anos.

\- No entanto, há também entre nós quem tenha vivido mais tempo. – Pronunciou-se outra vez e Levi viu uma mulher de trajes de soldado, cabelos curtos e loiros surgir da névoa. – Lutei pelo meu povo e protegi-os até ao último suspiro.

\- Nasci para ajudar o meu povo a ultrapassar a fome que existiu durante anos, quando as tempestades e o tempo excessivamente seco, ameaçou acabar com a vida deles.

\- Nasci para terminar com uma guerra.

\- E eu para que os Alfas não desaparecessem.

\- O meu povo padecia de doenças.

Várias vozes se iam manifestando à medida que via os mais diversos Ómegas de idades bem diferenciadas, anunciarem a razão pela qual tinha nascido e formando um círculo em torno dele. Alguns foram assassinados, outros morreram já na velhice, outros em batalha entre outros motivos. A maioria desapareceu novamente na névoa e a única coisa que indicava que ainda estavam presentes eram as suas vozes. Visíveis continuavam somente a primeira rapariga, o menino com a coruja e a mulher de cabelos curtos loiros, trajada como um soldado.

\- Isto tudo significa que cumpri o meu objetivo ou estão a dizer-me que como outros morri sem o fazer? – Decidiu perguntar.

\- Chamaste-nos para atender a um pedido que não vai ao encontro do teu objetivo. – Explicou a mulher. – Estamos aqui para te fazer entender isso.

\- Não vou deixá-lo morrer, apenas por causa de um objetivo que dizem estar predestinado. – Retrucou.

\- A tua consciência está aqui connosco, mas na realidade estás a abraçar e a chorar sobre um morto neste exato momento. – Falou a mulher. – Chamaste-nos por ele. Chamaste-nos porque quiseste trazê-lo de volta e a vida é um bem com um preço elevado.

\- Eu sei. O meu pai avisou. Não posso oferecer vida, sem dar a minha como moeda de troca.

\- Se sabes disso e que não cumpriste o teu dever, por que razão estás a insistir? – Perguntou o miúdo, deixando de acariciar a coruja. – Nós podemos levar-te de volta.

\- E poderás cumprir o teu dever. – Acrescentou a mulher.

\- Querem que desista dele, mas é por ele que vos chamei aqui. – Respondeu o Ómega. – Não vou desistir dele, deixá-lo para trás… queria ficar com ele, mas se não posso, então vou dar-lhe o que mais de precioso protegi todo este tempo. – Encostou a mão ao peito. – Vou dar-lhe a minha vida.

\- Entregaste a tua vida ao teu povo. – Afirmou a mulher.

\- Estarei com eles sempre, assim como vocês ainda permanecem aqui, mas… é o meu Alfa, é o pai da minha filha que merece uma oportunidade e ele mudará as coisas por mim.

\- O que queres dizer? – Perguntou a mulher.

A jovem de dezasseis anos fez um ar surpreso.

\- Ele é um Alfa, não possui a capacidade de…

\- Ele quis mudar as coisas e fê-lo da forma errada, mas tem persistência e convicções. Sei que o fará no meu lugar.

\- O que estás a pedir é muito arriscado. – Falou a mulher.

\- É um pedido egoísta também. – Acrescentou a rapariga de adereços dourados.

\- Amas assim tanto esse Alfa ao ponto de confiar, que ele será capaz de fazer o que tu não conseguiste? – Perguntou o menino e diante da pergunta, o jovem com heterocromia sentiu um frio na barriga e olhou para os três à sua frente, esboçando um sorriso antes de responder.

* * *

O aroma do mar, associado ao som das ondas não muito distantes fez com que abrisse os olhos e se sentasse rapidamente. Havia areia debaixo do corpo dele e das mãos que tocaram os grãos finos. Teve que semicerrar os olhos pela claridade de um sol que se punha no horizonte.

\- Trouxe-te para o teu lugar favorito.

A voz infantil fez com que olhasse para o lado e se assustasse por ver um menino tão próximo de cabelos ruivos e grandes olhos castanhos. Ele sorriu perante a surpresa que via nos olhos do Alfa.

\- Quem és? Onde estamos?

\- Ele ama-te muito. – Disse o rapaz de cócoras na areia. – Tanto que te vai deixar tentar de novo. Ama-te tanto que confia que vais marcar a diferença. Só que ao mesmo tempo, deu-te a vida e um fardo para carregar.

\- Estás a falar de…? - Parou e logo arregalou os olhos. – Levi? Onde está ele? O que foi que aconteceu? Como assim, deu-me… - Ao compreender em parte as palavras que aquele menino tinha dito, abanou a cabeça. – Não pode ser. Ele não pode ter feito uma coisa dessas. Eu não quero nada disto. Eu não mereço nada disto!

\- Hum, ele já escolheu. – Disse o menino, encolhendo os ombros. – É graças a ele que a tua consciência está neste lugar sagrado. Só pessoas como eu entram aqui e têm os seus desejos atendidos. Tu és a primeira exceção.

\- Partindo do princípio que isto não é uma alucinação e se é como dizes, posso ter um desejo realizado…

\- Não podes deitar fora a vida que ele te deu. – Cortou o menino, vendo as lágrimas no rosto do Alfa. – Mas ele ofereceu o corpo dele ao templo de Maria, portanto, acho que o devias levar lá. Se o amas assim como ele te ama, devias levá-lo de volta ao templo e pedir não por uma troca, mas por um milagre. – Sorriu. – Vá, não percas mais tempo aqui. Tens muita gente à tua espera.

O menino desapareceu e Eren viu ao longe com os pés na água duas silhuetas. Uma delas muito familiar de mãos dadas com uma criança. O reflexo forte do sol na água não deixava que visse o rosto, mas viu a figura apontar na direção dele e largar a mão da criança, como se indicasse para onde devia ir. Quando a criança largou a mão para correr na direção de Eren, este viu a outra figura acenar-lhe e a voz ressoar na sua mente, dizendo "_Ela merece crescer num sítio diferente, vou dar-te o que precisas para criar esse lugar e tudo o que te peço é que a ames como eu não o fiz no tempo precioso que tive ao lado dela_".

Os olhos verdes abriram-se novamente, mas desta vez com as luzes do laboratório subterrâneo a incidir sobre ele e quando ergueu uma das mãos, notou no peso que havia sobre ele. Viu o Ómega com os cortes que ele tinha, o sangue que o manchava antes. Como se tudo tivesse sido transferido para ele e sentando-se, tocou no rosto do Ómega. O corpo estava a perder o calor e o Alfa segurou as lágrimas, retirando a capa da Tropa de Exploração e cobrindo o rapaz, antes de encostá-lo ao próprio corpo.

\- Vou levar-te de volta para o templo… vou encontrar uma forma de trazer-te de volta. – Murmurou, beijando a testa dele. – Mas antes, vou fazer o que pediste. – Cobriu também o rosto dele e sentiu o corpo tremer ligeiramente. – Como se supõe que…?

Ouviu vários passos e quando olhou para a porta encontrou vários soldados armados, apontando para os dois. Por alguns instantes, Eren não sabia como devia reagir. Todo o corpo parecia de certo modo dormente, como se houvesse algo debaixo da sua pele ansioso por sair, mas não sabia ao certo o quê e nem o que fazer para libertar o que quer que fosse.

Recordava as palavras daquela criança com quem falou naquela espécie de sonho. O menino de cabelos ruivos comentou-lhe algo sobre ter-lhe sido concedida mais do que a vida, mas também um fardo. O que levava a concluir somente uma coisa. Se o conseguiu ver, se Levi realmente entregou o que de mais especial havia nele, isso significava que aquelas capacidades extraordinárias podiam estar a querer fluir pelo corpo dele. Só que como acedia a uma coisa daquelas? Não deveria aprender previamente? Será que tinha que fazer algum gesto ou dizer alguma coisa específica? E será que tinha entendido bem ou estaria a interpretar incorretamente as palavras daquela criança? E se tudo não passasse de uma alucinação?

De alguma forma, a probabilidade de que fosse uma ilusão soava-lhe falsa. As sensações que o percorriam por dentro eram reais demais para ser simplesmente algo criado pela sua cabeça. Era desconfortável e parecia exigir dele a um nível que não era capaz de colocar em palavras.

\- Coloca as mãos acima da cabeça, Jaeger! – Ordenou um dos soldados.

'_Relaxa, pega numa espada e deixa-te levar pelas sensações. Irei guiar-te até conseguires agir sem a minha intervenção'_

\- Levi? – Murmurou confuso, mas de imediato decidiu pegar numa das espadas do 3DMG que ainda levava e ergueu-se, segurando o corpo do Ómega contra o dele. Assim que o fez, várias vozes na forma de cântico preencheram a sua mente à medida que o seu corpo parecia saber perfeitamente o que fazer. Correu na direção dos soldados e por mais improvável que fosse nenhuma bala o trespassou pela velocidade a que o fez, derrubando-os com golpes não letais e apenas com o objetivo de os deixar inconscientes.

Os pés moviam-se como uma leveza incapaz de compreender e os sentidos encontravam-se bem mais apurados do que antes. Podia prever golpes e moldar a posição do corpo para amortecê-los. Era uma força diferente da que treinou para ter durante aqueles dois anos em que esteve entregue aos militares de Sina.

Seria incapaz de explicar a paz que sentia por dentro, à medida que se desviava dos golpes e derrubava outros sempre com técnicas que não lhes roubaria a vida, mas somente a capacidade de ripostar. Esse método provou ser mais efetivo do que a forma que usou para invadir o local e por isso, quando alcançou o exterior, surpreendeu-se ao notar a ausência de cansaço.

Repentinamente, deu-se uma explosão muito próxima ao castelo e em seguida, um dos muros caiu. Eren teve que recuar para escapar aos destroços e só então, viu Petra debaixo de dois Alfas que tentavam atacá-la, enquanto os companheiros desviavam outros.

Instintivamente, o moreno avançou mantendo firme o corpo debaixo da capa e somente com o golpear de uma das espadas nas costas dos dois Alfas, estes cederam. Petra observou pasma os movimentos que se seguiram, a forma como o Alfa de olhos verdes se movia era excessivamente familiar. Não era somente a velocidade, mas a técnica e a forma peculiar como segurava a espada ao aplicar alguns golpes. Ela só tinha visto isso numa única pessoa.

Quando tanto ela como os companheiros se livraram dos atacantes, graças à intervenção do moreno notaram não só que levava alguém nos braços, acima de tudo quando um dos relâmpagos cruzou os céus, o rosto dele. Um dos olhos não era verde e sim de coloração cinza.

'_Precisas de um sítio alto. A torre servirá perfeitamente. Usa o 3DMG e deixa que o teu corpo se molde aos meus movimentos para não escorregares_"

Seguindo aquela voz que ecoava mais alto que as restantes, olhou para a torre mais alta do castelo e respirou fundo antes de deixar os ganchos procurarem protuberâncias ou espaços ocos para se agarrarem. Como se soubesse exatamente o que fazer, os ganchos prenderam-se aos locais certos na primeira tentativa e em seguida, apenas teve que deixar-se levar pelos movimentos leves e seguros que o conduziram até ao ponto mais alto.

\- Ok, estamos na torre. – Murmurou Eren, vendo os gritos nas ruas e toda a confusão que havia entre tiros e os cânticos que não cessavam por completo. – E agora? O que é suposto fazer?

'_Fecha os olhos, inspira fundo e assim que libertares o ar deixa as feromonas se manifestarem. Escuta só as vozes e deixa fluir, não precisas de fazer mais nada'_

O Alfa guardou a espada que tinha na mão e mantendo somente o corpo do Ómega contra o dele, fechou os olhos. Seguiu cuidadosamente as instruções que lhe foram dadas e quando libertou o ar que puxou para o interior dos pulmões, sentiu como se o mesmo se transformasse em música. Os seus sentidos preencheram-se com música suave que se disseminava por todo o lado. Uma força, uma serenidade e magia guardadas nele fluíam sem que fizesse nada de especial. Era uma experiência avassaladora, sentir tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo e notar como os gritos paravam e a música assumia o lugar.

A passagem do tempo tornou-se irrelevante e somente quando ao fim de algum tempo que não era capaz de avaliar, notou que além da ausência de gritos, a chuva também passou a ser amena e doce. Cada gota tocava a sua pele como se fosse uma experiência mágica e os olhos abriram-se para ver um céu que se tranquilizara.

Num dos pontos da torre estava o Ómega de costas para ele com os olhos no horizonte. O moreno olhou novamente para os próprios braços e sentiu o corpo do jovem contra o dele e antes que se questionasse se estava a alucinar, a voz do rapaz soou:

\- Disseram-me que é apenas a minha alma que ainda não deixou este lugar.

\- Vou levar-te ao…

\- Estás a alimentar o meu corpo com a tua energia e não devias fazê-lo. Não me arrependo da escolha que fiz e graças ao que fizeste e também aos nossos amigos, as coisas parecem estar a encaminhar-se na direção certa. – Falava com os olhos no horizonte e trajava a farda militar da Tropa de Exploração sem que a parte em que lhe ocultava o rosto.

\- Isto que aconteceu agora resolveu tudo?

\- Não, mas é um começo e penso que esse era o meu objetivo, proporcionar a todos um novo começo. – Respondeu. – Diria para deixares o meu corpo, mas não gostava que a minha última morada fosse em Sina e sim em Maria.

\- Um rapaz… alguém que vi num sonho ou alucinação estranha disse-me para te levar até ao templo que há em Maria e pedir por um milagre. É o que vou fazer! Não vou desistir de ti assim!

\- A morte é absoluta. – Sorriu levemente, olhando na direção do Alfa. – Eu também não desisti de ti. Sabia e sei que ainda podes fazer muito pelo nosso povo e para isso, assim que chegares a Maria preciso que me deixes ir. Que não te prendas ao que já não tem vida e que não te culpes por nada do que aconteceu. Foi uma escolha minha.

\- Como queres que não me arrependa?! – Perguntou, sentindo a garganta seca e os olhos a lacrimejarem. – Cheguei tarde e quando entrei naquela maldita sala em vez de te ajudar, dei mais importância a uma vingança que me fez perder-te! Eu não mereço isto! Tu devias estar aqui! Eu perdi novamente para os meus piores instintos e o preço foi perder-te… como é que podes estar assim? Por que razão salvaste alguém assim? Alguém que devias odiar! Digo que te amo e não consigo… - Deixou escapar um soluço. – Nunca estou à altura de provar-te isso.

\- Estavas a perder-te de novo porque eu não consegui parar-te, não fui forte o suficiente para fazê-lo e devia ter sido capaz porque te amo. – Encolheu os ombros.

\- Não… não podes tratar-me assim. Não podes desculpar-me desta forma.

\- Daqui a pouco irei desvanecer, a minha consciência e presença irá deixar este lugar e eu não quero que o ódio, ressentimento, mágoa, arrependimento… sejam os últimos sentimentos que tenho dentro de mim. – Fechou os olhos por breves instantes e sorriu novamente, mostrando mais uma vez os orbes desiguais. – Mereces este novo começo e eu quero desvanecer com este sentimento cá dentro. Com a melhor coisa que alguma vez senti na minha vida: amor. Também doeu senti-lo, mas foi a melhor coisa que senti e foi por ti, foi ao teu lado. És a razão para que tenha descoberto esse sentimento. – Virou-se de costas novamente com os olhos no horizonte. – Sempre quis ser livre e a primeira vez em que me senti dessa forma foi contigo. A primeira vez que me senti protegido e amado por alguém foi nos teus braços. Fui livre cada vez que me apertaste forte nos teus braços e nada mais importava. Quando despertaste isso em mim, não me dei conta de que me deste a liberdade que ansiava.

\- Não é justo… - Engoliu um nó na garganta. – Não é justo que me digas todas essas coisas e desapareças sem dar-me a oportunidade de merecer cada uma dessas palavras. Fica comigo. O faço com esta oportunidade se não estás aqui para te conquistar de novo, para te provar que mereço tudo isso que disseste?

\- Eu amo-te, Eren mesmo que penses que não mereces. É o que sinto e não posso mudar isso. – Afirmou, mantendo-se de costas. – Não vou poder ver como irás juntamente com todos continuar a marcar a diferença. Não vou poder ver o regresso do Eren de antes, o mesmo que conheci e agora mais experiente depois de ter visto um outro lado mais negro que existe na vida. Não vou poder ver, mas acredito que a Misa vai poder ver. – Olhou de soslaio para o Alfa. – Acredito que isto é verdade, mesmo que não possa estar presente para ver. – Deixou escapar uma lágrima. – Cuida dela por mim, Eren. Cuida da nossa pequena para que seja feliz neste novo começo.

\- Levi? Espera, não podes… Levi! – Chamou, mas era tarde a imagem desvaneceu antes que pudesse alcançá-la, deixando-o somente com o corpo que tinha nas mãos.

* * *

\- As canções, a tempestade parou… - Murmurava Hanji ao lado de Pixis que tinha aberto a janela do quarto do hospital para ver a ausência de ruído aterrador do exterior. Havia apenas uma serenidade que se disseminava por todo o lado.

\- Isto é coisa do Elo, não é? – Indagou Pixis.

\- É o que parece. – Murmurou a Beta, distanciando-se da janela e foi até ao computador portátil que trouxe até ao quarto, onde leu as últimas atualizações. Várias publicações de soldados anunciavam ter encontrado o Dr. Jaeger morto no laboratório, assim como também tinha encontrado o corpo de Mike e tanto Irvin como o General Zackley permaneciam em parte incerta.

\- Kenny? – Chamou Axel, vendo o cunhado acordar.

\- O que estás aqui a fazer?

\- Estás melhor? Não estás a sentir mais nada? – Indagou o Alfa de olhos azuis, atraindo a atenção de Pixis e Hanji que depressa se aproximaram da cama para ver com os próprios olhos que o Alfa que parecia ter estado às portas da morte, acordava como se estivesse estado simplesmente a dormir.

A Beta examinou o Alfa de perto e depois deixou que Pixis fizesse algumas questões, enquanto lia mais algumas informações no computador e em seguida, sem dizer uma só palavra, saiu do quarto apressadamente não sem antes pegar num objeto que passou despercebido a quase todos, exceto Axel que estranhou, mas não disse nada.

Kenny escutou impacientemente as questões e respondeu com frases curtas. Apressou-se a colocar os pés no chão e sair da cama, apercebendo-se das feromonas que pairavam no ar juntamente o aroma de uma chuva que desvanecia. Cada gota daquela água impregnava o ar e apenas de o inspirar, as forças e todo o corpo parecia restabelecer-se.

\- Isto é coisa do Levi. – Murmurou o Alfa de olhos cinza.

Pixis desviou o olhar para o computador e Axel fez o mesmo, procurando entender o que tinha levado a Beta a ausentar-se repentinamente sem ficar para examinar exaustivamente a recuperação milagrosa de Kenny. Assim que os Alfas leram o que havia no ecrã trocaram olhares e tornou-se óbvio o que Hanji pretendia. Consequentemente, por muito que Axel quisesse entender o que tinha acontecido com o filho e a razão por detrás de a sensação estranha que lhe causava um aperto no peito, decidiu reverter as prioridades. Afinal, pelo que estava exposto naquelas informações, restava apenas um dos Alfas responsáveis por todos os acontecimentos terríveis dos últimos anos.

\- Penso que vais querer acompanhar-me. – Falou Axel na direção do cunhado. – Falta o Comandante Smith. Não podemos deixar pontas soltas.

Escutar esse nome fez o outro Alfa voltar-se de imediato e ter dificuldade em que conter as feromonas hostis.

\- Sabes onde está?

\- A Hanji vai conduzir-nos até ele. – Explicou sucintamente. – Ela sabe para onde ele foi e nós vamos descobrir e terminar com esta história de uma vez por todas.

Repentinamente, os três Alfas pressentiram umas feromonas diferentes bem próximas e olharam em simultâneo para a porta. Dois deles estavam dois estupefactos pela silhueta feminina encoberta pela farda militar da Tropa de Exploração, que ainda assim não escondia os olhos cinzentos. Trazia uma espada nas mãos um pouco ensanguentada, mas aparentemente não tinha qualquer ferimento.

\- Tive um pequeno encontro com alguns Alfas e Betas da Cidade das Trevas ao chegar a Sina, mas agora estão todos… estranhamente calmos, mas confusos. – Resumiu. – Mas podemos falar disso depois, agora quero o sangue desse filho da mãe nas minhas mãos e depois quero ver o meu filho.

\- O que estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntou Kenny. – Espera… quanto tempo estive inconsciente? Como chegaste aqui tão rápido?

\- Tive boleia. – Respondeu, encolhendo os ombros e viu que o parceiro desviava o olhar, o que era um comportamento estranho. – Vamos encontrar esse Smith e deixar as conversas para depois?

\- Obrigado por tudo, Comandante Pixis. – Falou Axel. – Espero poder conversar consigo depois.

\- Compreendo que têm as vossas coisas para fazer. – Falou o Alfa e acenou aos três que saíram em seguida do quarto do hospital, deixando o homem diante do computador.

"_Não sei se irás conseguir evitar o pior, Hanji_", suspirou, vendo outras notícias através do computador, "_Mas por outro lado, fizeste muito mais do que pensava neste tempo em que aqui estivemos. Estas informações que chegaram a público realmente podem ser o motor necessário para a mudança_".

Entretanto, Hanji já tinha deixado as instalações do hospital e obrigado um dos médicos que saía do estacionamento a "emprestar" o carro. O que se resumiu a um golpe no queixo e no estômago, antes de retirar as chaves da mão do Beta que ainda berrou na direção da investigadora, mas não foi capaz de impedi-la. Ao arrancar com o carro a alta velocidade, atirou a arma de fogo para cima do banco ao seu lado. Ela estava decidida a acabar com todas as hesitações e dúvidas e finalmente fazer a coisa certa. Arrependia-se de todas as oportunidades em que teve para confrontá-lo e lutar para mudar alguma coisa. Em vez disso, virou o rosto e fingiu que não via o monstro em que o seu melhor amigo se tornou. Desculpava-o com um passado que embora tenha sido difícil não podia justificar todas as tragédias que ele trouxe a vida de outros.

Muitos eram desconhecidos que ela nunca conheceu e outros eram pessoas maravilhosas como Kenny ou mesmo Axel que se mantiveram ao lado dela em Maria, quando outros queriam puni-la por não ter feito nada além de ser uma espectadora. Eles defenderam-na e graças a eles e também a Gabriel, acabou por voltar a fazer aquilo de que mais gostava e a ter uma vida que provavelmente deveria ter sido dada a outra pessoa.

Agora Gabriel estava morto, Kenny quase tinha morrido e Axel podia ter perdido o filho. Tudo consequências de coisas que não fez no passado por não ter tido coragem, por ter optado por preservar aquela amizade pouco saudável. E não apenas aqueles Alfas estavam marcados pelos erros dela, também Layla, Marco e tantos outros sofreram por não ter agido antes.

Ela podia ter acabado com tudo há tanto tempo. Por que razão não o fez?

Um soluço ecoou no carro e as lágrimas continuaram a cair. Apertou o volante nas próprias mãos enquanto fazia mais uma curva perigosa em direção a uma casa que já não pisava há anos. Uma residência abandonada também pelo seu sucessor e pelo tempo que a corroeu. Não o suficiente para que não se mantivesse de pé, mas agora que a via ao longe, mais parecia uma casa assombrada.

Hanji atravessou o portão entreaberto e travou bruscamente o carro. A arma caiu no chão e após controlar os tremores do corpo, abaixou-se para pegar no objeto e sair rapidamente do carro. Ela sabia que iriam segui-la e só esperava ser rápida e assertiva o suficiente para impedir que outros ficassem com mais um cadáver nas mãos. Correu mesmo que as pernas quisessem ceder perante os tremores. Os óculos caíram, mas não olhou para trás para apanhá-los.

A porta da mansão que tantas vezes visitou quando era criança e jovem estava aberta. Assim que entrou, sentiu um nó na garganta e tentou controlar a respiração. Nos primeiros degraus de uma imensa escadaria que levava aos quartos do piso superior, estava o Alfa sentado com queimaduras horrendas no rosto e também com o braço biónico totalmente destroçado.

Ele levantou o rosto e os olhos azuis encontraram os dela.

\- Parece que voltámos aqueles dias. – Comentou o Alfa.

Deixando várias lágrimas embaciarem os olhos, Hanji ergueu o braço que não estava ferido com a arma na mão. Mirou o rosto dele e soluçou.

\- Devia ter feito isto há tanto tempo atrás.

Irvin sorriu.

\- Só tu podias saber que voltaria a este lugar. Bem irónico que tenha escolhido este lugar para morrer, não achas?

\- Destruíste a vida de tantas pessoas, chegaste inclusive a matar o meu parceiro e ainda assim, estou a tremer como uma desmiolada em vez de puxar o gatilho! Não tinha o direito de obrigar-me a esta situação, Irvin! Eu tentei, eu quis…

\- Quando descobri que não tinha que mendigar pelo afeto dos Ómegas e que eles não valiam nada, pensei que podia fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse, que o mundo estava nas minhas mãos. Acreditei até há poucas horas atrás que podia ser um imperador, antes de literalmente tremer de medo de novo perante um Ómega e tudo porque ele estava a falar numa língua antiga, a causar coisas que racionalmente não são possíveis. Quando vi de perto, quando senti de perto que aquele Ómega era muito mais do que podia compreender, soube que de alguma forma tudo iria ruir, mas ainda assim quis acreditar que podia alcançar um poder… que não pertence a Alfas ou Betas, é algo que nos transcende. Fugi do poder que momentos antes quis ter nas mãos. Percebi que jamais o teria.

\- Os Ómegas não são os culpados de tudo o que aconteceu na tua vida.

\- Não, não são. – Sorriu com alguma tristeza. – Assim como tu, ele olhou para mim dessa forma que estás a olhar para mim. Enquanto agonizava à minha frente, ele ainda olhou para mim como se fosse capaz de perdoar-me e se tivesse deixado, se tivesse criado a oportunidade, ele teria pedido desculpa pelo que me aconteceu e ter-me-ia perdoado. Ele não me conhece como tu e viu através de mim, viu qualquer coisa que nem eu mesmo enxergo e eu fugi em pânico… não só porque me queimou e destruiu o meu braço, mas porque eu soube no momento em que me tocou, que eu jamais seria capaz de quebrá-lo.

\- E deixaste-o com o Grisha…

\- O que provavelmente acabou por matá-lo no final. Mais uma morte nas minhas mãos, desta vez de um Ómega que tinha todo o direito de odiar-me e olhou-me dessa forma como estás a fazer agora, Hanji.

\- Eu não sou capaz de perdoar-te pelo que fizeste.

\- Nem eu espero que o faças e também não terás o meu sangue nas tuas mãos porque tens razão, não é justo que te empurre para essa situação. – Sorriu com tristeza. – Foste a melhor coisa que tive na vida, Hanji. Não merecia a amizade que me deste e podias também ter morrido por minha causa e esse seria o meu maior arrependimento… matar a única pessoa que fez esta vida valer a pena.

A Beta caiu de joelhos, deixando a arma cair das mãos e chorou audivelmente, deixando escapar vários soluços. Não era capaz de disparar, por mais certo que pudesse ser, não era capaz de puxar o gatilho e soube pelo desviar do olhar do amigo que ele esperava que ela não fosse capaz.

Ele viu os três vultos atravessarem os portões e invadirem a casa com espadas na mão. Irvin levantou-se apenas a tempo de defender-se desajeitadamente do primeiro golpe, mas logo os três se tornaram muito mais do que podia suportar.

Não houve muita resistência e Hanji viu quando cada um deles com as duas espadas na mão trespassaram aquele Alfa.

* * *

\- Do que estás a falar? – Perguntava Eld. – Isso não faz sentido, Petra.

\- Eu tenho quase a certeza que… - Ia dizer a Beta, quando viram que Eren saía pela entrada principal do castelo, depois de descer da torre.

Os companheiros correram ao seu encontro, mas todos paralisaram ao ver que ele trazia alguém nos braços coberto pela capa da Tropa de Exploração. Pingas de sangue caíam no chão e uma mão descaía à medida que o Alfa dava passos na direção deles com os olhos repletos de lágrimas.

\- Preciso de chegar rápido ao templo que há em Maria. – Conseguiu dizer.

* * *

**-X-**

Até ao próximo capítulo *


	60. Templo

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Obrigada pelas reviews!_

**-X-**

* * *

**Templo**

\- Quis ser eu a falar contigo, mas se quiseres falar com outra pessoa, posso chamar ou se quiseres ficar sozinho... – Disse Carla com os olhos inchados pelas lágrimas que tinham caído.

\- Prefiro ficar sozinho. – Disse num tom calmo e viu a mulher de cabelos castanhos assentir, antes de sair e respeitar a vontade dele.

Mesmo antes de Carla ter entrado pela porta do quarto, ele já sabia que Gabriel não estava vivo. Sentiu as últimas horas de sofrimento dele e acima de tudo, notou a ausência total da presença protetora e confortante dele. Os vestígios de uma Marca baseada somente na fragrância desapareceram do corpo dele. Persistia apenas algo de que não quis abdicar. Felizmente foi forte o suficiente para proteger. Diante desse pensamento, deixou escapar um sorriso amargo. Não, não era graças à força dele e sim, a Levi que mais uma vez concedeu a cura e um milagre a todos numa espécie de despedida. Mais uma vez, pensou nos outros e não nele mesmo.

Reiner foi o primeiro a dar notícias depois de um grande silêncio. O loiro não sabia o que tinha acontecido com Gabriel, pois não se tinha voltado a cruzar com Axel ou Kenny antes de iniciar a viagem de regresso. Não explicou em detalhes, mas dizia que ele e o grupo estavam com urgência em regressar ao templo. Confirmou o que todos podiam pressentir com exatidão em Maria, o templo estava vazio e a proteção sobre a região encontrava-se estilhaçada. Todos sabiam o que isso significava, mesmo que o Alfa de cabelos loiros não tivesse confirmado nada.

Um pouco depois, Kenny telefonou a Carla. Também estava a regressar a casa, um pouco atrasado relativamente ao primeiro grupo que partiu na frente. Ele falou da morte do Gabriel e foi através daquela chamada e de outros soldados que descobriu o que também receava. Algo muito grave teria acontecido com Levi.

Fora isso, Sina e Rose estavam sem governo certo, dependentes de um rei doente e sem grande poder, que nas últimas horas recorreu a Pixis para ajudar a lidar com a nova situação.

Porém, as questões políticas não preocupavam ou levantavam qualquer interesse ao Ómega sentado na cama. O que lhe interessava era ter escutado que perdeu o seu parceiro e melhor amigo. Os meus pressentimentos realizaram-se e embora, a dor física e o seu estado físico estivesse restabelecido graças as feromonas espalhadas pelo Elo, a verdade é que a parte emocional estava despedaçada. Ainda assim, segurava as lágrimas e evitava o descontrolo das suas emoções. Não por ele, mas…

\- Preciso ser forte por ti. – Sussurrou no silêncio do quarto e com uma das mãos sobre a barriga.

Entretanto no piso inferior do hospital, os amigos também tratavam de receber os recém-chegados. Entre os vários Ómegas que fugiram da Cidade das Trevas graças aos cânticos que chamaram os Alfas e Betas que os aprisionavam, também encontraram conhecidos. Ymir identificou a parceira no meio deles e um pouco atrás viu Isabel e Jean acompanhado de uma rapariga que se apresentou como Nicole. Connie, Annie e Carla receberam-nos de braços abertos e avisaram os restantes que ainda esperavam em casa (Sasha, Bertholdt e Mikasa) da chegada deles. Esses que estavam em casa tentavam evitar que Misaki saísse de casa e enfrentasse a tristeza que havia por todo o lado, embora fosse visível pelas lágrimas que caíam pelo rosto da pequena, que ela sabia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa ao pai. Misa manteve-se em silêncio e desta vez, também Mikasa entrou em casa e abraçou a criança e foi incapaz de impedir que caíssem algumas lágrimas. Ela era tão nova… tão nova para perder o pai daquela forma.

\- Sei que ele está aqui. – Disse Jean, mas tanto Carla como Christa depressa barraram o caminho do Alfa. – Quero vê-lo.

\- Ele não está em condições de ver ninguém. – Pronunciou-se Carla. – Está abalado e pediu para ficar sozinho.

\- E eu agradeço-te por me teres trazido de volta. – Acrescentou Christa, vendo Isabel observar o Alfa com um ar desaprovador. – Mas as coisas não estão bem entre nós. Não esqueço como o Marco chegou cá. O que fizeste para que ele ficasse daquela forma.

\- Sei que errei e por causa disso a nossa Marca ficou tão fraca, mas o pouco que ainda sinto é o suficiente para que me preocupe. – Falou Jean. – Não espero que me perdoe sem mais nem menos, mas queria…

\- Não vais passar por nós, Jean. – Avisou Ymir. – Vais ter que esperar que ele queira ver-te.

\- Os Alfas não têm que ter tudo de mão beijada. – Comentou Connie. – Podes perfeitamente esperar que ele queira ver-te e respeitar se ele não quiser. Aqui em Maria as coisas não giram em torno dos Alfas.

\- Não ia fazer-lhe mal. – Falou um pouco defensivo e de certo modo, surpreendido pelo tom azedo do amigo.

\- Podes ficar comigo e com a Mikasa enquanto não encontras um sítio. – Falou Annie. – Mas o Connie tem razão, vais respeitar a vontade do Marco e sobre isso não há contestação.

A loira decidiu conduzir o amigo para fora do hospital antes que os ânimos já alterados, pudessem ficar mais à flor da pele. Ela entendia a urgência de Jean em ver Marco, acima de tudo com a Marca a desvanecer de forma cada vez mais evidente. Porém, ela também entendia o tom mais ríspido de Connie visto que ela própria sofreu na pele o que era estar entregue à vontade egoísta, cruel e suja dos Alfas que usavam do poder para subjugar os outros. Felizmente, Maria mostrava uma realidade diferente e em vez de ser expectável que um Alfa usasse o escárnio contra Betas e Ómegas, qualquer comentário ou comportamento nesse sentido era imediatamente repudiado e corrigido por outros. Não eram perfeitos, mas quando a maioria sabia e considerava o respeito o caminho a seguir, ela sabia que estava no lugar certo.

Mudar-se definitivamente para aquela região transformou a vida da Beta. Ela que não tremia ou recuava perante os desafios, depois dos acontecimentos em Rose sentiu que iria quebrar a qualquer momento. Somente se manteve forte pela companheira, mas depois de chegar, houve vários momentos em que se sentiu tentada a fechar-se no quarto e chorar.

Contudo, Mikasa melhorou graças a Levi e em alguns dias um pouco mais deprimentes, podia ver o Ómega e ele, sem explicar a razão, sentava-se ao lado dela e conversavam sobre coisas em geral. Não havia um tema específico, apenas as feromonas dele que repentinamente tiravam-lhe o peso daquele dia e no fim, acabou por seguir também os conselhos de Kenny que lhe disse: "_Não tentes lidar com tudo isso sozinha. Apoia-te na tua parceiro e nos teus amigos_". Aquele Alfa normalmente de poucas palavras também disse que podia contar com ele, caso precisasse. Aliás, mesmo os pais de Levi ajudaram-na a ela e também e a Mikasa a recomeçar uma nova vida e sim, graças aos amigos, o tempo foi passando e as coisas foram encaixando. Deixou de sentir alguma ansiedade em locais com Alfas porque em Maria, era tão fácil para eles notarem desconforto de outras pessoas e não ignoravam. Procuravam através de um pequeno gesto ou palavras que podiam vir na forma de um elogio, arrancar-lhe um sorriso e funciona. E eles sorriam de volta satisfeitos. Ela sentia-se em casa e segura. Essa era uma das razões para que também decidisse levar Jean para casa, embora antes tivesse que ir buscar Mikasa e ver como estavam os outros amigos a receber as notícias.

\- Estava tudo bem com o Connie? – Perguntou Jean.

\- Ele, assim como os nossos amigos em geral só não queriam lidar com a insistência típica dos Alfas quando não têm aquilo que querem. – Comentou a loira, caminhando na frente do Alfa.

\- É exatamente esse tipo de comentário que me está a deixar…

\- Aqui em Maria vimos outras coisas, mas não esquecemos como nos trataram em Rose e Sina.

\- Sim, mas vocês sempre souberam como eram as coisas lá e não me lembro de falarem assim comig… - Ia dizer, quando se apercebeu pelo olhar da amiga de soslaio que algo de mais grave teria acontecido e optou por não terminar aquele comentário. Guardou silêncio e seguiu os passos da amiga até à residência onde vivia Bertholdt e Reiner. Ao bater na porta, Sasha veio recebê-los e mais uma vez, o Alfa sentiu uma certa reticência da rapariga em cumprimentá-lo. Podia ter pensado que estava relacionado com o facto de estar do lado de Marco, mas não parecia apenas isso. Ela chegou mesmo a desviar o olhar.

A rapariga que conheceu na escola, uma Beta de alguma forma se tinha transformado numa espécie diferente e isso fez com que recordasse as estranhas investigações do Dr. Jaeger. Essas que começava a compreender que teriam tido um maior impacto do que imaginava na vida dos amigos. Porém, por respeito à amiga e por não querer perturbá-la com memórias traumáticas, escolheu não fazer perguntas e simplesmente aceitar a nova condição dela. Manteve também uma certa distância visto que notava como por vezes, ela parecia pouco à vontade.

Jean ponderou em ficar à porta, mas ouviu a voz de Bertholdt convidá-lo a entrar e na sala, além de encontrar o amigo com uma criança nos braços que logo deduziu tratar-se do filho, também viu Mikasa entrar no mesmo espaço com uma menina. A ideia de que fosse filha dela logo caiu por terra quando a criança afastou o rosto dos cabelos negros da Beta para ver quem era a visita.

\- _Puta_ que pariu… - Recebeu uma cotovelada no estômago.

\- Não fales assim na frente das crianças. – Repreendeu Annie.

\- Ok, desculpa. – Falou com a mão na barriga. – Mas é que eu tinha ouvido falar o Reiner falar do filho antes de vir para cá, mas a miúda é a cara do…

\- A Christa não te mostrou fotografias? – Cortou Mikasa. – Pelo que entendi das mensagens que nos enviou, vocês vieram juntos para cá juntamente com uma Nicole que estava a viver com o Eren.

\- Sim, ela ficou no hospital. A Carla queria falar com ela. – Respondeu o Alfa ainda com os olhos fixos na menina que apesar das lágrimas nos olhos, observava a visita com alguma curiosidade. – O Eren sabe?

\- A Christa disse-nos que sim. – Comentou Annie. – Que lhe contaram um pouco antes das coisas começarem a correr mal.

\- Ela sabe? – Indagou o Alfa.

\- Não. – Respondeu Sasha. – E talvez seja melhor, não falar disto agora.

\- Ah… sim, claro. – Falou ainda pasmo e resolveu, acenar a Yukine que estava a tentar chamar a atenção dele. – Olá… Yukine, não é?

\- Sim! – Respondeu a criança.

\- Posso? – Perguntou o Alfa, pedindo autorização para se aproximar um pouco de Bertholdt que assentiu.

\- Está à vontade. Ele gosta bastante de conhecer pessoas. – Respondeu o Ómega e Jean avançou com cuidado até se abaixar diante do menino que sorria.

\- Quem é, tia Mika? – Perguntou a menina baixinho.

\- É um amigo nosso, o Jean.

A menina de olhos verdes limpou um pouco o rosto e pediu a Mikasa que a colocasse no chão. A Beta assim o fez e aproveitou para aproximar-se de Annie para perguntar discretamente como estavam as coisas com Marco e o resto dos amigos no hospital.

Sasha resolveu aproveitar para sair na direção da cozinha, dizendo que iria preparar qualquer coisa para comerem e Misaki continuou a observar o Alfa e foi-se acercando gradualmente. Até que Jean notasse que havia outros olhos a observarem-no, sobretudo uns que o recordavam tanto do melhor amigo. Surpreendeu-se quando viu a pequena estender-lhe os braços.

\- Penso que quer estrear o teu colo. – Disse Berth com um sorriso.

\- Ah… Como é o teu nome? – Perguntou, colocando a pequena nos braços.

\- Misaki. – Respondeu. – Podes chamar Misa.

\- Ok, olá Misa. – Sorriu. – O meu nome é Jean.

\- Eu sei, a tia Mika disse. – Falou, observando o Alfa e sem que nada fizesse esperar, abraçou. – Quem é o Eren? – Sussurrou.

A pergunta apanhou-o de surpresa e as Betas perceberam alguma tensão por parte do Alfa, portanto, Annie foi a primeira a pedir a Misa que viesse para o colo dela. A criança não se negou, mas continuava a olhar para o Alfa.

\- O que foi que ela te disse? – Indagou Mikasa curiosa e fez sinal para a companheira sair da sala com a pequena.

\- Ah… - Balbuciou, vendo Annie sair na direção da cozinha com a criança.

\- Jean? O que foi? – Perguntou Berth preocupado.

\- Perguntou quem era o Eren. – Respondeu num tom baixo. – Fiquei sem saber o que dizer.

\- Ela perguntou isso? – Questionou Berth pasmo. – Mas…

\- A miúda é inteligente. – Concluiu Mikasa, mantendo também um tom de voz discreto. – Por muito que a gente tente evitar determinadas conversas, não acredito que ela nunca tenha escutado o nome dele mesmo que por engano. Como ouviu o Jean repetir o nome, pensou que ele saberia dizer-lhe quem é porque acredito que já tenha perguntado antes.

\- Talvez tenha perguntado ao Levi e nós sabemos que ele não iria responder. – Comentou Bertholdt.

\- Ok… e o que lhe digo se ela perguntar de novo? Minto? Invento qualquer coisa? - Perguntou o Alfa.

\- Ele deve chegar a Maria em breve, portanto, até lá… se perguntar, dizemos que é um amigo e depois vemos a reação dela, quando o encontrar. – Comentou Mikasa. – Afinal, dizem que é possível reconhecer os pais mesmo sem nunca os ter visto antes. É algo instintivo e vamos ver se é verdade. Caso não seja, esperamos que o Eren conte a verdade. Não temos o direito de interferir numa coisa dessas. É uma questão que deve ser resolvido por eles.

* * *

A caminho de Maria, Reiner conduzia uma carrinha de vários lugares a uma velocidade pouco recomendada, mas queria atender à urgência do pedido de Eren. Este que apareceu à frente deles com o corpo ensanguentado e aparentemente sem vida de Levi, coberto pela capa da Tropa de Exploração. Ao lado de Reiner, encontrava-se Farlan dado que os amigos não queriam ter que lidar com os dois Alfas com as emoções à flor da pele e por isso, deixaram que o rapaz de olhos azuis e completamente inconformado, seguisse na frente com o outro companheiro.

Nos bancos de passageiros seguiam Gunther, Eld. Um de cada lado de Eren que ainda guardava o corpo de Levi contra o dele, segurando uma das mãos e assegurando-se que o calor, a vida que ainda residia nele não desaparecesse definitivamente.

Na frente deles, no banco imediatamente à frente encontravam-se Oluo e Petra também com a mesma expressão derrotada dos restantes.

\- Talvez se tivesse entendido mais depressa o que ele disse, podíamos ter chegado antes. – Falou Oluo.

\- Fizeste o que pudeste. Sem ti não teríamos encontrado todas aquelas prisões. – Relembrou Petra com uma expressão compreensiva. – Ele queria que encontrássemos aqueles locais e sabia que tu podias guiar-nos.

\- Do que estão a falar? – Perguntou Eren sem desviar o olhar do tecido que cobria o rosto e parte do corpo do Ómega.

\- Depois de saíres do hotel, pedimos um computador a um dos funcionários e com a ajuda do Reiner que conhecia melhor do que nós, os pontos mais importantes de Sina, conseguimos deduzir pontos de ataque. – Explicou Eld.

\- Só que quando saímos, o Oluo disse que entre as preces, chamado e proteção havia outras palavras que não encaixavam com o resto. – Acrescentou Gunther.

\- Supondo que ele já estaria com o Dr. Jaeger e o Comandante Smith, ele deve ter escutado alguma conversa entre eles e por isso, confirmou que o local que ele estava servia um único propósito de o ter lá, mas que havia outras ramificações do laboratório, onde estavam outros prisioneiros de experiências. – Esclareceu Oluo. – Eram informações um pouco confusas no meio de outras palavras que dizia em simultâneo. Imagino que tenha sido um esforço tremendo para ele e mesmo assim, esforçou-se por dizer-nos onde estavam esses locais.

\- Ele colocou mais uma vez os outros como prioridade. – Concluiu Eren e olhou para o Alfa desanimado. – Ele confiou em ti. Confiou que farias a coisa certa.

\- A coisa certa devia incluir salvá-lo, mas não fui rápido o suficiente…

\- Escuta. – Disse a Beta ao lado dele. – Não quero que te culpes, aliás nenhum de nós pode culpar-te por coisa nenhuma.

\- Lembras-te daquela missão que tivemos em que ficaste no comando? – Perguntou Reiner.

\- Sim, ele escolhia entre ti e o Eld. – Concordou Gunther. – Recordas-te do que te disse na última em que estiveste no comando enquanto ele se ausentou noutra direção?

\- Ah… - Balbuciou o Alfa confuso.

\- Nós discutimos imenso e contestámos uma das tuas decisões. O Capitão chegou quando estávamos com problemas e resolveu a situação de forma rápida como sempre. – Petra sorriu. – E depois virou-se para nós e perguntou quem é que tinha deixado no comando e nós olhámos para ti e ele acrescentou "Há uma razão por detrás dessa decisão. Para a próxima escutem o que ele diz". – Viu a surpresa nos olhos dele. – Então quando estávamos na casa do Zackley e disseste que tínhamos que recuar, nós ainda tentámos contestar mas depois penso que todos nos lembrámos do que ele disse. Quando voltámos ao hotel, estávamos a prestes a sair e disseste que estavas a ouvi-lo. Ele sabia que isso iria acontecer e estava a confiar em ti novamente para guiar as nossas ações. – Segurou a mão do Alfa. - Ele confiou em nós e embora tivesse sido bom, termos chegado antes até ele… nada está terminado. Vamos levá-lo de volta ao templo.

* * *

Apesar do clima aparentemente tranquilo em Sina e Rose, a quantidade de Alfas e Betas nas ruas um pouco desorientados e a grande parte dos habitantes igualmente atormentados pela incerteza reuniram-se em frente ao palácio. O rei amedrontado convocou Pixis como conselheiro para auxilia-lo a lidar com aquela situação, dado que Zackley encontrava-se em parte incerta e era necessário restaurar a ordem. Com efeito, o Comandante respondeu ao chamado real e logo começou a mover vários soldados e a envolver-se com chamadas com a figura de autoridade máxima em Maria.

Pese embora toda a confusão, informações sensíveis chegaram ao conhecimento do público e como tal, ainda que existisse incerteza, havia também muitas vozes que se levantavam contra o rei atual e exigiam que o trono regressasse às mãos dos herdeiros legítimos. Muitos acreditavam que essa poderia ser a solução já que a ideia de ficar dependente de um rei doente e sem as figuras fortes representantes do poder não era nada em apelativa. Esperavam também que os herdeiros, como eram de Maria pudessem retomar as negociações e assim, restaurar a economia quase destruída das regiões de Sina e Rose. Sim, muitos acreditavam que seria melhor enveredar por esse caminho do que continuar a contar as moedas para comprar a comida que escasseava e era reservada aos mais ricos. Obviamente os mais abastados tentaram desvalorizar a vontade do povo, dizendo que escolheriam entre eles alguém que pudesse ocupar esse lugar de prestígio e poder, que nenhum selvagem de Maria seria capaz de substituir.

Contudo, os escândalos que envolviam figuras como Irvin e Mike, grandes soldados admirados pelo povo que acabaram por provar que cometiam o pior dos tabus, desacreditou em muito as grandes figuras que também tiveram dados das suas contas bancárias divulgados. Dessa forma, o povo viu que os diferentes candidatos de Sina não seriam muito diferentes dos anteriores e por eles, desde que os bolsos dos mesmos estivessem cheios, os outros podiam continuar a desesperar pelos bens essenciais.

Pela primeira vez, Pixis viu tanto em Rose como em Sina a vontade de um rumo diferente. Era um acontecimento sem precedentes e pressupunha uma forma cuidadosa, mas assertiva para lidar com os pedidos das pessoas. Daí que as conversações com Maria tenham ido logo no sentido de encontrar soluções rápidas e que fossem uma resposta a essas vontades. Felizmente, apesar das perdas e problemas em Sina, o General de Maria mostrou-se disponível para trabalharem em conjunto. Aliás, enviou também mais soldados para ajudarem a distribuir a população da Cidade das Trevas que apesar de calma, também se encontrava bastante perdida acerca do que fazer.

Alguns tiveram que ser presos por comportamentos mais agressivos, mas muitos estavam simplesmente com uma expressão perdida e esses foram abordados por soldados enviados por Pixis acerca do que queriam fazer. Foram-lhes dadas hipóteses acerca de permaneceram entre Sina e Rose, trabalhando e ajudando a reconstruir as regiões ou serem encaminhados para Maria.

Lá também enfrentariam as mesmas opções, mas como em Maria as pessoas poderiam ser mais recetivas, houve quem preferisse sair de Rose e Sina.

\- É uma boa ideia. – Concordou o General, depois de ouvir as explicações do Ómega que diante de outros militares não se sentiu inferiorizado e expos as suas ideias. – Parece em parte uma estratégia que o Gabriel utilizaria. – Sorriu um pouco. – Ele ensinou-te coisas que muitos não conseguiram aprender durante anos. Porém, nada disto significa que não tenhas o teu próprio valor. Pelo contrário, demonstraste que também há algo muito teu e eu agradeço que tenhas vindo até cá, apesar das notícias que recebeste há pouco tempo.

\- Obrigado pelo voto de confiança. – Agradeceu. – Não recebi notícias fáceis de… digerir, mas depois fui lendo acerca de tudo o que estava a acontecer em Sina, Rose e até como Maria iria lidar com a chegada destes novos habitantes e decidi que não podia ficar de braços cruzados. Ele não ficaria e ensinou-me isso. Gostava de poder ajudar no que fosse preciso.

\- Com certeza, Marco. Esperamos contar contigo e enviarei alguns soldados para te acompanhar quando os primeiros chegarem. – Falou o General e os restantes também assentiram na sala.

O Ómega fez um pequeno gesto de reverência e deixou a sala com a sensação de parte de um dever cumprido. Depois de acalmar-se, após receber as últimas notícias acerca do seu parceiro e do melhor amigo, Marco decidiu chamar Nifa. A Beta, um amiga e também guarda indicada por Gabriel veio de imediato ao quarto do hospital e ouviu com algum espanto aos pedidos dele. Apesar de não esperar uma reação daquelas da parte dele, trouxe-lhe as roupas e conseguiu marcar uma reunião com o General onde expos o que julgava que poderia ser feito para ajudar a resolver as diversas situações que havia sobre a mesa.

Mesmo que tenha entrado numa sala de reuniões constituída por Alfas e Betas que surpreenderam-se com a presença dele, mas escutaram-no com atenção e mostraram interesse e apoio às ideias que apresentou. Mais do que isso, não se opuseram à sua intervenção no local e por isso, assim que deixou as instalações acompanhado por Nifa, deu indicações à Beta e outros através de uma chamada sobre o que esperava que fizessem. Aproveitou também para telefonar a Bertholdt e questionar se estava em casa, pois queria ver Misaki.

\- Pensei que viesses um pouco mais tarde. – Comentou Sasha, que se encontrava acompanhada por Connie perto da porta, aparentando que o casal estaria de saída. Pela expressão dos dois e também pelas feromonas que havia na entrada da casa, o Ómega entendeu a razão para a preocupação dos dois e viu que também Annie e Mikasa estavam a pegar nos respetivos casacos para sair e todos na sala pararam para ver quem entrava.

\- Marco, pensávamos que ainda estavas no hospital. – Falou Annie surpresa.

\- Tio Marco! – Misa correu na direção do Ómega que sorriu e abaixou-se para pegar na pequena que correu na direção dele.

\- Estou só de passagem, tenho que ir a casa resolver outros assuntos. – Beijou o rosto da criança. – Mas estou bem, não se preocupem.

\- Marco… - Murmurou Jean e de imediato Nifa lançou um olhar pouco amistoso na direção do Alfa.

\- Posso ficar contigo, tio Marco? Quero ver o pai. Deixa ficar contigo. – Pedia a pequena.

\- Vou estar um pouco ocupado, mas… - Fez uma pequena pausa. – Penso que o Bertholdt já tem as mãos bem ocupadas com o Yukine, por isso podes ficar comigo.

\- Não me importo de ficar com ela. – Interferiu o outro Ómega, notando assim como todos como Marco ignorava o Alfa na sala. – Eles fazem companhia um ao outro e se calhar, devias descansar.

\- Já descansei o suficiente. – Retrucou. – Vou levá-la comigo até porque… deve ter perguntas e já que o Levi ou os avós não estão aqui, o padrinho é o próximo da lista. – Piscou o olho à pequena que sorriu.

\- Tens a certeza que está tudo bem? – Perguntou Mikasa num tom cuidadoso.

\- Não é a altura para ficar de braços cruzados, mas não olhem assim para mim. Se estivesse mal, sabem que a Nifa não deixaria que saísse de casa. – Olhou para a Beta que assentiu e depois manteve o olhar fixo no Alfa. – E antes que interpretes mal o facto de não estar a falar diretamente para ti, Jean… quero que saibas que simplesmente não acho que tenhamos nada para conversar e neste momento, tenho coisas mais importantes a tratar. – Virou as costas e começou a sair da sala e o Alfa tentou segui-lo, mas a Beta colocou-se na frente e lançou um olhar em tom de aviso, antes de sair atrás de Marco.

\- Tio Marco… podias falar com o Jean, eu fazia as pe'guntas depois. – Murmurou a pequena nos braços do Ómega.

\- Neste momento, tenho outras prioridades e tu és uma delas. – Acariciou os cabelos negros. – Precisas muito mais de mim do que ele. – Viu algumas lágrimas no rosto da criança.

\- O pai… Misa… quer ver o pai. – Pedia entre lágrimas.

\- Ouve Misa, eu sei que queres ver o teu pai, mas… - Engoliu um nó na garganta. – Agora não pode ser, mas acredito que possas vê-lo depois. É verdade que não está bem, mas… os nossos amigos estão a trazê-lo de volta e ainda há esperança.

\- Ele parece estar muito longe. – Murmurou, abraçando Marco.

\- Eu sei, mas o teu pai é forte e tem muita gente que gosta dele. Tem muitas pessoas por quem… deve voltar. – Dizia, acariciando os cabelos negros da criança, enquanto a Beta fazia sinal a uma carruagem.

Quanto a Jean resolveu escutar os conselhos dos amigos e não insistir em conversar com Marco, optando por seguir tanto Annie como Mikasa até casa. Ele precisava descansar e colocar as ideias no lugar, sobretudo depois de ter visto o Ómega depois de tanto tempo e ver alguém diferente. Alguém que não desviou o olhar, não se encolheu e não mostrou qualquer sorriso na direção dele. Além disso, vestia uma farda militar de Maria e mostrou bastante confiança e independência. Era assustador vê-lo daquela forma, como se estivesse num nível que não podia alcançar e começou a pensar em como a vida que lhe deu antes, nunca lhe permitiria agir daquela forma e quem sabe… isso tivesse sido um erro. Embora tenha sentido um distanciamento arrepiante entre eles, mesmo estando a poucos metros, Jean teria que admitir que havia algo diferente nos olhos do Ómega. Algo que não viu enquanto viviam os dois juntos e possivelmente, porque o Alfa sempre o limitou.

"_Talvez esteja a escapar ao meu alcance e eu mereça que assim seja_", pensava já na casa das amigas e no quarto que lhe cederam, "_Limitei a felicidade dele e aqui deram-lhe muito mais do que alguma vez pensei dar-lhe. O Eren disse que devia tentar, mas será que tenho o direito de fazer isso? Será que posso trazer alguma coisa de bom ou é só mais um desejo possessivo de o ter de volta? Será que tenho o direito de ser egoísta? Será que não seria melhor deixá-lo seguir o seu próprio caminho e uma vez na vida, não ser egoísta?_".

Quando chegaram a Maria, o grupo que acompanhava Eren encontrou outro veículo na fronteira preparado para continuar a guiá-los em direção às montanhas. Ouviram o nome do Marco entre os soldados e foi também através deles que souberam que o General exigia que alguém entre eles se apresentasse no gabinete dele. Queria ouvir exatamente o que tinha acontecido da perspetiva de um dos elementos do grupo e Petra ofereceu-se para ficar, convencendo Farlan a fazer o mesmo dado que não confiava na capacidade do Alfa de não despertar mais alguma discussão com Eren. A despedida entre eles foi rápida e Reiner logo acelerou o novo veículo com o depósito completo.

\- Quando chegarmos à base da montanha temos que mudar de transporte. – Avisou Gunther.

\- Não dá para chegar lá de carro? – Indagou Eren com um aspeto tendencialmente mais esgotado.

\- Não. – Respondeu Oluo. – Podemos fazer uma parte a cavalo, mas há outra que é impossível e provavelmente tenhamos que ir a pé.

\- Nessa altura, podemos ajudar-te a levá-lo. – Sugeriu Eld.

\- Não. – Negou o moreno. – Ele não pode separar-se de mim. Tenho que ser eu a levá-lo.

Os Alfas não contestaram até porque todos podiam sentir as feromonas daquele Alfa misturadas com as de Levi. O facto de também não largar o corpo dele e aparentar cada vez mais exausto indicava que estava a dedicar tudo para manter a pouca vida que restava no Ómega.

O que não sabiam é que alguém também os seguia, depois de serem informados que o grupo estava de regresso a Maria. No veículo conduzido por Hanji, acabou por ser Kenny a ficar para falar com o General devido a ordens diretas que tanto Axel como Layla disseram que ele não devia desobedecer e que deixasse o resto nas mãos deles. A Beta também recebeu conselhos no sentido de ficar para trás, mas a investigadora insistiu em acompanhá-los sobretudo porque via um silêncio cada vez mais incómodo entre o casal. Sendo certo que não via a Ómega discutir ou sequer culpar o parceiro por nada, Axel parecia estar a ser engolido pelos sentimentos de culpa e a prova disso foi que assim que pararam momentaneamente à chegada em Maria para mudarem de veículo, ele saiu na frente. Nem mesmo a esposa era capaz de acompanhá-lo, quando trocou os tanques de gás do 3DMG e saiu por entre os edifícios, desaparecendo em pouco tempo.

Assim Hanji acabou por ficar mais para trás com Layla que então deixou de esconder o quanto não aprovava a investigadora e as atitudes cobardes dela que custaram a vida de tantos inocentes. Por mais ácidas e cruéis que as palavras pudessem ser, a Beta não deixou de segui-la e tentar não atrasá-la a caminho de Trost onde com certeza, Axel chegaria primeiro que as duas.

* * *

\- Ficas bem sozinho? – Perguntou a senhora da expressão afável e após várias horas de lágrimas a caírem-lhe pelo rosto com os olhos um pouco inchados.

\- Vá, não se preocupe comigo. – Respondeu o rapaz, deitado na cama com uma faixa a cobrir um dos olhos, mas com o outro olho azul totalmente restaurado.

\- Estão a chegar ao templo e penso que possam precisar de mim, mas não queria deixar-te sozinho neste estado tão delicado.

\- Não tenho dores. – Assegurou o Ómega de cabelos loiros, movendo os dedos de uma das mãos visto que a outra continuava enfaixada. – Aquelas canções e a chuva mais leve que caiu depois parecem ter sido milagrosas e… além disso, a Lena já fez muito por mim. Mais do que deveria, tendo em conta que sou alguém que está aqui, apenas porque teve um perdão que não merecia. Eu sim, devia agradecer-lhe por me ter acolhido, por estar a cuidar de mim e devia oferecer-lhe algum tipo de conforto.

\- Já é um conforto não estar sozinha nesta casa. – Acariciou o rosto do jovem. – E se te deram uma oportunidade de começar de novo, não a desperdices com esses sentimentos de culpa. Concentra-te em melhorar. – Levantou-se da cama. – Se precisares de alguma coisa, podes chamar qualquer um dos vizinhos.

\- Pode ir descansada. – O jovem sorriu e relaxou na cama, vendo a mulher sair com uma expressão preocupada e mais uma vez, desde que chegou àquele lugar, dedicou o seu tempo às preces do templo. Aprendeu acerca da importância daquele local que era considerado sagrado em Maria e atendia os pedidos dos aflitos. Ele não queria nada para ele, queria só que aquela sensação não fosse real e que Levi estivesse bem… mesmo que por dentro, o facto de ter tido a Marca quebrada pela morte do Alfa, ainda o afetasse bastante. Porém, considerou que o sofrimento dele não era relevante, não depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Entretanto, assim que Eren avistou o templo, pensou que as pernas dele fossem desabar. Nunca pensou que o caminho fosse tão longo e irregular. Teria que agradecer aos Alfas que estava com ele por terem ajudado a empurrá-lo e estender-lhe a mão, quando estava a desequilibrar-se. Desde que a presença de Levi tinha desaparecido, o corpo não se comportava da mesma forma fluída e forte de antes. O Ómega referiu que ficaria com ele pelo menos para cumprir o seu objetivo e ajudá-lo, orientando-o no uso das capacidades. Porém, era óbvio que sem ele, Eren não estava preparado para lidar com aquilo. Não conseguia ou não era capaz de utilizar aquelas capacidades a seu favor sem a presença dele e por isso, a única coisa que mantinha, era a força para não deixar o corpo nos seus braços gelar e morrer em definitivo.

Estavam a poucos metros, quando Eld e Gunther colocaram-se em pose defensiva e preparam-se para defendê-los de um ataque mas tudo o que viram foi um Alfa aparecer a correr e parar ao vê-los. Reconheceram-no e baixaram as armas, vendo o ar igualmente sem fôlego e os olhos fixos na pessoa que Eren carregava nos braços.

\- Ele está… - Murmurou.

\- Ainda acreditamos que há uma solução. – Interrompeu Reiner, vendo o olhar cada vez mais destroçado do Alfa. – Disseram ao Eren para trazê-lo ao templo.

\- Vou trazê-lo de volta. – Falou Eren. – Não vou desistir dele, assim como ele não desistiu de mim.

\- Lamento que não tenhamos sido capazes de protegê-lo. – Disse Oluo, baixando ligeiramente o rosto.

\- Sei que devem ter feito os possíveis. – Disse o Alfa de ombros descaídos. – Eu… bom, talvez seja melhor ficarem de guarda cá fora, enquanto entramos. O templo não permite a entrada de muita gente e este não é o melhor momento para causar alvoroço neste local.

\- O Axel tem razão. – Falou a voz de uma mulher, chamando a atenção de todos. Todos, à exceção de Eren reconheceram a mãe do Comandante Gabriel. – Sei que devem estar exaustos, mas peço que guardem o local enquanto entramos no templo. – Viu os quatro jovens assentirem. – Vamos Axel, vamos entrar com ele. É óbvio que nunca esteve aqui e precisamos explicar-lhe como deve agir lá dentro.

\- Obrigado. – Murmurou Eren, sendo acompanhado por Axel e Lena para o interior daquela gruta que por dentro era ainda mais impressionante, repleta de cores e uma atmosfera de paz apesar de com um clima mais sombrio do que esperava. Só podia deduzir que isso seria causado pela ausência de Levi.

Caminharam até alcançar o espaço aberto, onde se encontrava uma pequena lagoa também de água de cor mais escura do que esperava.

\- Disseram-me para trazê-lo de volta ao templo. – Falou o moreno.

\- Em tempos antigos, se o Elo podia ser trazido ao templo por várias razões. Entre elas, como último local de repouso e também para que as propriedades deste local sagrado, pudesse curá-los. – Explicou Lena.

\- Neste caso… - Começou Axel. – Diga-me sinceramente se pensa que ainda existe alguma hipótese.

\- Não posso afirmar com toda a certeza. – Comentou a Ómega. – O teu nome…

\- Eren.

\- Eren. – Sorriu um pouco. – Quando dizes que pediram para trazê-lo cá, referiram como última morada?

\- Não, eles não pediram… fui eu quem pedi e um menino que me explicou o sacrifício que o Levi tinha feito, disse-me que se o amasse assim como ele me amou, que devia trazê-lo ao templo. Disse-me que pedisse por um milagre e não por uma troca. – Explicou sumariamente, tendo a certeza que aquilo soava como uma loucura mas nenhum dos dois à sua frente parecia colocar em causa as suas palavras.

\- Coloca-o na água. – Falou a Ómega. – Sem medo e sem segurá-lo.

\- Ele vai afundar. – Falou, apertando mais o corpo do Ómega contra o dele.

\- Este é um lugar sagrado. – Recordou Axel.

Um pouco receoso, mas não vendo razão para duvidar dos outros dois, o moreno aproximou-se da pequena lagoa e com os braços trémulos e doloridos, pousou com cuidado o corpo na água. Engoliu o nó na garganta ao sentir a temperatura gélida da água e contra os seus instintos deixou que o corpo entrasse na água e afundasse sem qualquer suporte na água obscura.

O Alfa caiu de joelhos na margem e tentava lutar contra a vontade de entrar na água e puxar Levi de volta. Sentiu também a mesma apreensão e discórdia do que estava a acontecer vindo também do outro Alfa e quando os dois pensavam em entrar na água, esta começou a mudar de cor. A aparência obscura começou a dar lugar ao aspeto límpido e cristalino de antes.

Uma ventania percorreu o espaço ao som de música, tocada em instrumentos antigos. A estrutura estremeceu um pouco à medida que assistiam boquiabertos como alguma coisa emergia do centro da lagoa. A atmosfera sombria desaparecia e o ar preenchia-se com vários pontos luminosos no ar, enquanto no centro da lagoa surgia uma espécie de altar sobre o qual estava o corpo do Ómega desta vez descoberto da capa da Tropa de Exploração. As roupas de antes também desapareceram, dando lugar a uma túnica branca. O altar que parou a cerca de meio metro da água era feito de milhares de pequenos cristais sobre os quais o jovem estava deitado.

Sem qualquer vestígio de sangue, mas com várias manchas escuras na pele. A água obscura que antes se confundiu momentaneamente com a cor do sangue, transformava-se em límpida por completo. Deixando também pequenas flores feitas de cristal emergirem. As flores não estavam desabrochadas, mas flutuavam na água rodeado o altar e o Ómega num espetáculo que deixava os presentes sem palavras.

\- Li qualquer coisa sobre isto antes, mas nunca com cristais… - Falou Axel. – O que significa isto?

\- Não sei muito mais do que tu, Axel. – Admitiu Lena. – A única coisa que te posso dizer é que não aconteceu o que seria expectável, caso isto fosse a última morada dele. A alma dele pode não estar aqui, mas o corpo dele não está entregue ao percurso natural das coisas. É como se o quisessem curar e preservar e isso pode significar que atenderam ao teu pedido, Eren. Que o amas o suficiente para que os faças duvidar sobre mexer com o inalterável.

\- Mas não há certezas. – Concluiu Axel.

\- Não, mas nem parece teu ser tão negativo. – Comentou Lena.

\- Falhei… devia ter sido capaz de protegê-lo e não fui capaz. – Falou o Alfa.

\- Este não é o momento de te debateres com isso. – Relembrou a Ómega. – O Levi fez algo extremamente irregular e de que nunca ouvi falar antes. Sentes as feromonas dele com as do Eren? Ele deu-lhe muito mais do que vida, deu algo que o corpo dele não está preparado para suportar. Vai precisar do nosso apoio.

Eren ia perguntar o que deveria fazer pelo Levi, quando ouviram barulho no exterior e Axel foi o primeiro a reconhecer de quem se tratava. Ainda que não quisesse deixar o Ómega ali sozinho, o moreno também seguiu Axel e Lena até à entrada do templo. Não queria que os amigos que o ajudaram a levá-lo até ali, estivessem em problemas e assim que os viu ser derrubados um a um por um Ómega, acompanhada por Hanji ficou surpreso. Se bem que não só pelas feromonas, mas acima de tudo pela aparência, Eren concluiu rapidamente qual era a ligação dela com Levi.

\- És tu… mais do que estes que não foram capazes de proteger o meu filho, tu claramente és a razão para que o meu Levi não esteja comigo! – Dizia Layla com uma das espadas nas mãos e rodeada pelos quatro Alfas que tentavam levantar-se do chão, depois o cansaço acumulado com os golpes recebidos. Ela teria avançado, caso Axel não se tivesse colocado no caminho dela. – Sai da frente!

\- Descarregares tudo nele, não vai mudar o que aconteceu. Por favor, baixa a espada, Layla. – Pediu.

\- Como é que podes defender esse Alfa? Como é que podes continuar a defender a gentinha dessa família?! – Falou com lágrimas nos olhos. - Às vezes, parece que estás contra mim!

\- Não estou contra ti e sabes disso. – Falou o Alfa. – Mas eles fizeram todos os possíveis, o Eren trouxe-o ao templo para quem sabe ainda podermos ter a esperança de…

\- Reverter a morte? – Cortou. – Quis negar, mas sei perfeitamente que o meu filho não está vivo há bastantes horas e tu sabe-lo tão bem quanto eu!

\- Isso não nos dá o direito de culpar qualquer pessoa que se atrevesse no nosso caminho.

\- Esse Alfa não merece viver e tu vais sair da minha frente, Axel. – Ameaçou a Ómega que viu Eren cair de joelhos ao lado de Lena, que se abaixou ao lado do rapaz, verificando o estado dele.

\- Ajudem a Lena a levá-lo. Ele precisa de descanso assim como vocês. – Disse Axel, ignorando as feromonas hostis da parceira. – Se queres culpar alguém, podes culpar-me a mim, Layla. Eu quebrei a minha promessa.

Os Alfas distanciaram-se da Ómega e decidiram deixar que o casal falasse entre eles, enquanto ajudavam Lena a levar Eren e somente Hanji não se moveu de onde estava.

\- Pois… mais uma vez não estavas presente quando ele mais precisava. – Falou a Ómega, vendo a expressão do Alfa demonstrar o quando lhe doía escutar aquilo. – Posso compreender a primeira vez em que isso aconteceu, afinal a culpa foi minha, mas desta vez, pedi-te que não saísses de perto dele. Acreditei que farias decisões mais acertadas do que eu e qual é o resultado? Passar mais uma vez pela perda do meu filho.

\- Não podes dizer uma coisa dessas! – Exaltou-se Hanji. – Não fazes ideia do que…

\- Não te metas, Beta. – Avisou, olhando de soslaio para a investigadora. - Por mim, também já não estarias viva.

\- Lamento não ter sido mais do que uma desilusão na tua vida. – Falou o Alfa, desviando-se na direção que Lena e os restantes tinham seguido.

\- Não podias ter dito uma coisa destas, por mais magoada que estejas. – Disse a Beta, vendo o Alfa desaparecer pelo caminho em direção a Trost e deixando para trás a Ómega com o rosto repleto de lágrimas e a soluçar. – Não importa o quanto me odeies e o quanto possas estar certa nas coisas que disseste a meu respeito, mas aquele Alfa não mereceu isto que lhe disseste! Tu ao menos saber por que raio ele não estava com o Levi? Tu viste o medo nos olhos dele quando teve que ceder aos instintos sanguinários para eliminar um dos piores assassinos que alguma vez vi? Não imaginas as decisões difíceis que teve que tomar e se tu perdeste um filho, então lembra-te que ele também o perdeu! – Parou na frente da Ómega. – Ele não deixou que o teu irmão morresse! Teve que escolher entre deixar o teu irmão morrer e ficar sempre ao lado do Levi, sabias disso? Claro que não! Nem perguntaste, nem quiseste saber! Ele tomou a decisão certa! O Levi estava com um grupo da Tropa de Exploração e confiar neles foi a coisa certa para que outras desgraças não acontecessem! Sim, as coisas não saíram perfeitas mas não o podes culpar! Não podes culpar aquele Alfa que deu sempre tudo por ti e pela família! Não tens o direito de ferir alguém como ele! Não preciso de ter a Marca dele em mim para saber como o destruíste com o que disseste! – Viu a Ómega deixar cair a espada. – Vai atrás dele agora e pede-lhe perdão! Fica ao lado dele porque não foste tu que perdeste um filho… vocês podem ter perdido o vosso filho e tu afastaste a pessoa que melhor compreende o que estás a sentir! Vai atrás dele e resolve isto!

Layla saiu a correr na direção que o Alfa tinha seguido. Era como se desde daquela maldita noite há tantos anos atrás, nunca conseguisse lidar bem com a mágoa e ódio que surgia como um veneno dentro dela e magoava a todos ao seu redor. Porém, por mais que o fizesse, durante todo esse tempo, não podia negar que aquele Alfa que tinha como parceiro sempre esteve preparado para dar a vida por ela, pelo irmão dela, pelo que considerava família e certo.

E não, ela não sabia que ele tinha salvado a vida do irmão. Claro que não fez as perguntas. Em vez disso, preocupou-se com a raiva que a consumiu por dentro. Só conseguia pensar em como ele tinha quebrado a promessa e abandonado o filho. Claro que ele nunca fez isso, jamais o faria.

Como pode dar a entender que ele tinha sido um erro na vida dela quando era totalmente o contrário? Ele era a melhor coisa que lhe tinha acontecido e sempre considerou muito mais do que aquilo que merecia. Independentemente de tudo, ele sempre esteve ao lado dela e ela usou das piores palavras e feridas que os dois guardavam para magoá-lo.

Quando o viu a descer uma pequena encosta, chamou o nome dele e como sempre, mesmo que tivesse dito algo que o tinha magoado, ele não a ignorava. Os olhos de um azul-escuro voltaram-se para ela e ela sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver que havia lágrimas. Com um nó na garganta, abraçou-o com todas ad forças e algo quebrou dentro dela, quando o escutou pedir-lhe perdão.

Por muito que não quisesse admitir em voz alta, Hanji tinha razão. Ele não tinha razão alguma para estar daquele modo e foi ela que piorou tudo em vez de mostrar o apoio que ele também precisava.

\- Axel. – Colocou as mãos no rosto dele para que não desviasse o olhar. – Não há qualquer razão para que tenhas que pedir o meu perdão. Em todo o caso, seria eu nesse papel. – Colocou o dedo sobre os lábios dele, quando ia refutar. – Estou errada. Tive que ouvir a Hanji a repreender-me como se fosse uma criança, mas ela está certa. Não tinha o direito de dizer-te aquelas coisas. Parece que não consigo pensar e vejo tudo errado à minha volta e desta vez, magoei a pessoa mais importante na minha vida. Não devia, mas parece que às vezes esqueço como tenho sorte por te ter na minha vida. – Deixou escapar mais lágrimas. – Se o trouxeram para o templo significa que ainda não está tudo perdido, não é? Axel, por favor, abraça-me e diz que vai ficar tudo bem.

O Alfa assim o fez sem qualquer hesitação, ainda que tenha confessado que também tinha as suas dúvidas, mas que se a tivesse ao seu lado, tudo seria mais fácil.

* * *

\- Ackerman! – Chamou o General que suspirou ao ver o soldado voltar-se para ele novamente, embora estivesse na cara dele que não pretendia permanecer na sala. – Vamos pelo menos falar sobre o assunto.

\- Pode castigar-me por insubordinação, se quiser, mas isso é uma loucura. O senhor, o Pixis o rei caquético de Sina têm que parar de fumar drogas.

\- Kenny! – Repreendeu outro superior.

\- Eu não vou assumir trono algum! – Falou irritado. – Sou um soldado e não realeza!

* * *

**-X-**

Até ao próximo capítulo!


	61. Instintivo

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

Obrigada pelas reviews!

**-X-**

* * *

**Instintivo**

\- Será que devia dar-lhe algum crédito pela persistência? – Questionou Layla, acompanhada por Axel que mais uma vez encontrava o Alfa de cabelos castanhos, ajoelhado diante da entrada do templo em mais uma série de preces. – Vamos ver quanto tempo continua consciente.

\- Talvez devesses dizer-lhe mais do que o "bom dia" habitual. Sempre que se veem, ele pensa que o queres matar enquanto dorme. – Comentou Axel. – Ainda não lhe deste uma oportunidade decente para conversarem.

\- Tch, estou a fazer o que posso. – Falou, cruzando os braços. – Pelo menos, ele ficou enquanto os amigos já voltaram às suas vidas.

\- Sabes perfeitamente que não seria justo mantê-los aqui quando têm família e outras obrigações.

\- Eu sei. – A Ómega suspirou. – Já sabes que gosto de resmungar com tudo.

O Alfa sorriu um pouco.

\- Isso deveria ser um bom sinal. Significa que estás a ficar mais otimista e igual a ti mesma. – Recebeu um pequeno golpe no braço.

\- O nosso Levi não está connosco, é verdade, mas a situação do templo é diferente de outras no passado. Existe uma possibilidade de reverter, caso contrário a preservação da vida no corpo dele não seria uma preocupação dos antigos. – Disse pensativa. – A Lena tem razão. Está a acontecer algo diferente e aquele Alfa…

\- O Eren. – Corrigiu.

\- Sim, o Eren. – Frisou o nome, revirando os olhos. – Chegou inclusive a pedir à Lena que lhe ensinasse algumas frases na língua antiga com a esperança de que isso ajude as preces a serem atendidas. Evidentemente que a língua em que as preces são ditas não é relevante, mas é bastante teimoso. Só que o facto de o Levi lhe ter dado a bênção dos Elos não está a ajudá-lo. Os desmaios repentinos não são normais.

\- É como a Lena disse. Os Alfas ou Betas não estão preparados para lidar com essas características. É algo especial e único dos Ómegas e por isso, o corpo dele está a ressentir-se. – Comentou o Alfa. – Ela está preocupada com os efeitos disso a curto-prazo. É evidente que o corpo dele não está feito para ter aquelas capacidades que nem pode utilizar. Apenas foi capaz enquanto o Levi o orientou e controlou parte das suas ações. Só que agora que ele não está presente, o Eren está por conta própria e não é capaz de lidar com isso. Será que podias explicar-lhe como…?

\- Não é uma coisa que se explique. – Cortou Layla. – É instintivo. Quando podia fazer aquelas coisas, o meu corpo parecia saber exatamente o que fazer. É como dizes, isto não é uma coisa que os Alfas deveriam ter e por isso, não há nada que lhe possa dizer. Se bem que… - Olhou para o parceiro. – Talvez o problema também esteja na condição física dele e nesse aspeto, tu podias ajudá-lo.

\- Treiná-lo iria ajudar?

\- Não sei. – Admitiu. – Mas quem sabe, melhorasse a resistência e se deixasse influenciar mais por ti. Ambos sabemos que ele prefere falar contigo e além disso, pode ser que também o ajudes a não ter pensamentos conflituosos quando olha para o Ómega que está na casa da Lena.

\- O Armin?

\- Sim. – Confirmou. – Confesso que se não estivesses ao meu lado também poderia ter reagido mal, quando o Armin pediu para falar connosco e contou-nos que vivia com o Comandante Smith. – Suspirou. – Parece que essa é a única forma com que consigo lidar com as situações. O meu primeiro instinto é sempre reagir mal e agir de cabeça quente. Por oposição, a tua primeira reação é ouvir com atenção e pensar antes de agir.

Quando Armin chamou o casal para lhes contar quem ele era, Layla reconheceu-o como sendo o Ómega a quem prestou auxílio na primeira vez que entrou na casa do Comandante Smith. Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que aquele Ómega tivesse uma história, que num primeiro momento envolveu ajudar o Levi e depois envenenado pelos ciúmes, acabou por ser uma das razões pelas quais o jovem podia não ter sobrevivido.

Ele confessou as coisas que fez e se Layla começou por ficar bastante tensa, Axel decidiu fazer outras perguntas. Não em busca de mais pormenores sobre o mal que ele tinha feito, mas sobre como tinha ido parar à casa do Comandante Smith e onde tinha passado grande parte da vida dele. Queria conhecê-lo um pouco melhor e apesar das coisas que o loiro disse, o Alfa agradeceu por ele ter contado a verdade e foi capaz de dizer que o perdoava.

Antes que a esposa pudesse indignar-se, ela viu o choro compulsivo do rapaz preencher todo o espaço. Ele nem ao menos conseguia falar e no entanto, parecia tão afetado pelas palavras de Axel que estendeu a mão e afagou os cabelos loiros. Axel deu-lhe algo que não esperava receber. Armin pensava somente em confessar, dizer a verdade e provavelmente, viver com o ressentimento daquele casal e em vez disso, ouviu palavras de perdão.

A Ómega de cabelos negros parou mais uma vez para observar o parceiro. Tantas vezes, ela e Kenny acusaram aquele Alfa de ser demasiado bom e perdoar com muita facilidade. Porém, ao fazer aquilo que ninguém esperava receber, ao ser aquilo que os outros não esperavam encontrar, ele causava um impacto profundo nos outros. Além disso, quer fosse pela postura ou pelas feromonas, podia ver como Axel ficava em paz e feliz por ter marcado a diferença na vida de alguém.

Contrariamente, principalmente após aquela noite terrível, Layla não se orgulhava de todos os ressentimentos que guardava, mas o rancor crescia dentro dela com maior facilidade. Não fosse pelo Axel, teria sido consumida por esse sentimento. Não fosse pela presença daquele Alfa teria tomado muitas decisões erradas e mesmo tendo-o ao seu lado como um exemplo, para ela era muito mais difícil perdoar.

Felizmente, Levi parecia não ter herdado essa parte dela. Mesmo que todas as condições se tivessem reunido para que crescesse com ódio no coração, ele não se preocupava em guardar ódios e ressentimentos. O filho sempre se focou em outras coisas e cresceu com uma inocência e bondade tão diferentes daquilo que se encontrava na Cidade das Trevas. Nem mesmo aquele local conseguiu contaminá-lo, mas no fim, ele acabou por abraçar também uma parte que podia ter herdado dela.

Layla conhecia as circunstâncias e todas as coisas que Axel descobriu acerca da relação de Eren com o filho. A forma como os dois se separaram, a forma como pela primeira vez Levi deixou que o rancor e ódio guiassem as suas ações. As atitudes de Eren não foram as corretas, mas se Levi tivesse sido sempre fiel a ele mesmo, à forma como sempre levava a sua vida, talvez tivesse encontrado a força para questionar os acontecimentos e trazer aquele Alfa para Maria.

Em vez disso, seguiu o exemplo da mãe e ainda escutou as palavras dela, alimentando o ressentimento que podia ter custado a vida de Misaki, a vida dele e que lhes custou a ambos e muitos ao seu redor, um preço. Não eram totalmente felizes, lutando por ignorar um fantasma que devorava a felicidade. O seu filho não era feliz e quis negar isso, optando por incentivá-lo a odiar.

Layla estava errada.

Sabia que tinha errado em influenciá-lo a ser mais como ela e não tanto como o pai, que contra tudo, procurou saber mais, conhecer mais. Quando encontrou Eren pela primeira vez, quis conversar e não o separou do filho. Ao escutar isso, Layla mais uma vez revoltada questionou-o acerca da razão para não ter sequer dado um pequeno castigo ao Alfa de olhos verdes.

Em resposta Axel sorriu e disse que depois do filho e Eren terem conversado acerca das coisas que tinham ficado pendentes e se terem entendido e desculpado mutuamente, viu finalmente o filho feliz. Rendeu-se às evidências de que mais importante do que qualquer rancor ou acusação, era o sentimento que havia entre eles e por isso, apoiou-os e incitou o filho a recordar a importância do perdão.

Depois das palavras dolorosas que dirigiu a Axel, a Ómega sabia que não devia receber, mas teve o perdão imediato do seu parceiro. Ele continuava a olhá-la com carinho e a tratar dela com devoção. Os dois conversaram durante bastante tempo depois disso e foi graças a todas as trocas de palavras e à forma sempre atenciosa e paciente com que Axel explicava a razão por detrás das suas ações, que mais uma vez compreendeu como tinha sorte em tê-lo ao seu lado.

\- O que foi? – Perguntou o Alfa curioso, olhando para a esposa.

\- Não posso olhar para o Alfa mais charmoso que conheço? – Brincou, vendo o parceiro corar. – Hum, já há algum tempo que não te via assim. – Encostou a cabeça ao ombro do Alfa que sentado ao lado dela, entrelaçou a mão dos dois. – Ok, acho que devemos ir…

\- A sério?

\- Sim. – Confirmou. – Sei que por nossa vontade ficaríamos aqui até que o Levi volte, mas não podemos deixar que a Lena vá sozinh nosso amigo. Temos que estar presentes na despedida dele.

\- Obrigado. – O Alfa beijou os cabelos negros da parceira. – Sei que não foi fácil tomar essa decisão, mas será por pouco tempo.

* * *

Os dois já tinham jantado, desta vez sem a companhia de Nicole que acabou acolhida por Isabel e Farlan, enquanto ela não definia o que iria fazer agora que estava em Maria. Muitas coisas ainda estavam a ser decididas nos últimos dias.

Kenny entrou na sala, onde se encontrava Carla com a lareira acesa. Ela tinha um dos seus vestidos favoritos nas mãos e costurava um pequeno buraco no tecido. O ambiente na casa não estava como antes, pois ainda se encontrava assombrado pela morte de Gabriel e pelo estado inalterável de Levi. No entanto, Nicole trouxe alguns sorrisos ao rosto de Carla, quando lhe falou do tempo em que viveu com Eren. A presença da jovem Ómega arrancou alguns sorrisos e esperança de ver o filho em breve assim que Levi recuperasse ou então mal o trabalho na Herdade diminuísse, iria ver Eren a Trost, onde ele estava a viver temporariamente.

Quanto ao Alfa sentia-se um pouco melhor por ter visto a parceira alegrar-se com alguma coisa, mas ele também guardava uma tristeza profunda pelo que tinha acontecido com Gabriel e com o sobrinho. E como se não fosse suficiente lidar com isso, o General e outras figuras importantes na sua opinião, deviam ter enlouquecido quando vieram sugerir-lhe que assumisse o trono em Sina. Queriam colocar-lhe sobre os ombros, não só Sina mas Rose e inclusive Maria. Unir novamente as regiões que um dia foram governadas apenas por uma só pessoa, mas o tempo e as guerras provocaram as separações atuais. Ainda tentaram explicar-lhe que obviamente ele teria pessoas para ajudá-lo e que teriam consideração pela identidade de cada região e por isso, haveria um governador a nível local em cada uma delas para auxiliá-lo. Nada disso o convenceu e muito menos, os argumentos de que as pessoas em Sina e Rose preferiam ter um Ackerman no poder. Queria a linhagem real de volta.

\- Preocupado?

A voz da Ómega fez com que voltasse a atenção para ela.

\- Posso comprar-te outro vestido. – Disse, procurando não tocar nos temas que o preocupavam.

\- Estás a duvidar das minhas capacidades? – Perguntou. – Vai ficar como novo e assim, não precisamos gastar dinheiro com coisas desnecessárias.

Kenny recusou o trono por várias razões. Entre elas: não julgava que estivesse à altura de tantas responsabilidades. Grande parte da sua vida foi dedicada a ser um soldado e por isso, não estava preparado para o que o esperava em Sina. Ou melhor, ele não queria recordar ou agir conforme tudo aquilo que lhe quiseram ensinar antes de fugir juntamente com a irmã quando eram crianças. Os dois foram ensinados a comportar-se como nobres e quiçá até realeza, mas os dois sempre souberam que aquele não era o lugar deles e escaparam.

Só que depois havia razões menos nobres para que tenha pensado, se devia ou não ter aceitado. Ver a sua parceira a remendar um dos seus vestidos por não querer gastar dinheiro desnecessariamente, sempre o recordava das coisas que não lhe podia comprar, embora os seus rendimentos lhes permitissem levar uma vida sem que passassem por necessidades. O que não significava que eles pudessem ter luxos.

\- Não estás chateada por não te ter consultado sobre aquela história de quererem que assumisse o trono em Sina? – Questionou.

\- Era uma decisão tua. – Respondeu, continuando com a tarefa em mãos.

\- Que teria influência na nossa vida. – Apontou, vendo como terminava o trabalho de costura e apreciava o trabalho feito. – Não terias que remendar vestidos. – Viu a mulher olhar para ele. – Poderias comprar quantos quisesses, ter joias, uma casa maior… neste caso, um palácio e…

\- Kenny. – Interrompeu, colocando o vestido de parte. – Eu não preciso dessas coisas.

\- Cresceste com essas coisas. – Retrucou. – E eu não…

\- Quando nos tornámos parceiros e eu aceitei viver ao teu lado como tua mulher, lembras-te do que disseste quando estávamos nesta mesma sala? – Viu o ar confuso do Alfa. – Disseste que só tinhas esta casa, este terreno e a ti mesmo para me oferecer. Disseste-me que podia não ser muito, mas era tudo o que tinhas e era meu. – Ela sorriu. – Como é que podes ser tão tontinho ao ponto de pensar que isso não seria suficiente? – Levantou-se.

\- Gostava de te dar mais.

A Ómega aproximou-se dele e sentou-se sobre as pernas do homem que a observava.

\- Não preciso de mais nada. – Acariciou o rosto dele. – Gosto muito da nossa casa, de trabalhar, da nossa vida simples e feliz. Agora, responde-me Kenny. Tu querias assumir aquele trono? Não por mim, mas por ti. Farias isso?

\- Não. – Respondeu. – Já te falei que antes de vir para Maria, vivi uma vida de luxo e onde me ensinaram a ser tudo aquilo que não me interessava. Eu não era feliz.

\- És feliz agora? Aqui? Comigo?

\- Muito.

\- Então, onde está o problema? – Beijou os lábios dele. – Não tentes colocar um preço na felicidade e nem penses que vestidos de luxo ou joias me iriam fazer mais feliz. Isso não é possível e sabes porquê?

\- Diz-me. – Sussurrou.

\- Porque não penso que seja possível ser mais feliz do que sou agora e é tudo graças a ti. – Beijou-o novamente.

* * *

\- Que abraço tão bom! – Dizia Annie, depois de Nifa lhe ter aberto a porta da residência e em seguida, viu Misa que correu para abraçar a Beta de cabelos loiros.

\- A tia Mika não veio? – Perguntou curiosa.

\- Hoje não, mas olha quem trouxe comigo. – Apontou para trás e a pequena acenou a Reiner, Bertholdt, Yukine, Christa e Sasha.

\- Yuki!

\- Misa!

Reiner deixou o filho ir cumprimentar a menina com os cabelos presos por duas tranças. Deixando as crianças entretidas sob o olhar de um outro soldado parado na entrada da porta, os amigos continuaram pelo corredor que os fez chegar a um escritório. Nele encontrava-se Marco que falava com dois soldados diferentes e que assim que receberam as últimas instruções saíram após uma breve reverência.

\- Não estava à espera de vos ver hoje. – Falou o Ómega, arrumando alguns papéis sobre a mesa. – Está tudo bem?

\- Isso é o que nos viemos saber. – Respondeu Christa.

\- Saíste há poucos dias do hospital e quase nem te vimos. – Relembrou Sasha.

\- Estamos preocupados. – Admitiu Bertholdt, lançando um último olhar ao corredor e viu as duas crianças entrarem numa das salas com Nifa atrás dos dois e isso fez com que relaxasse.

\- No teu estado devias estar a levar as coisas com calma. – Disse Reiner e Marco suspirou.

\- Ouve, eu sei que os Alfas e até os Betas estão mais protetores à minha volta, mas eu estou bem, ok? Mas há muito para fazer e agora que… - Fez uma pausa. – Agora que o Gabriel não está aqui para lidar com estas coisas, não posso deixar que tudo fique estagnado por minha causa.

\- Mas podes pedir-nos ajuda, se precisares. – Apontou Christa. – Além disso, sei que não podes estar bem. Nós sabemos que isso não é possível. Tens estado muito preocupado em acomodar os recém-chegados e envolvido nas negociações que estão a ajudar Rose e Sina a levantar-se, mas o funeral é daqui a dois dias.

\- Eu sei disso, Christa. – Falou Marco num tom cansado. – Está tudo preparado para a cerimónia fúnebre.

\- Sim, a cerimónia deve estar bem preparada mas e tu? Como estás? – Indagou o Alfa preocupado.

\- O Reiner tem razão. – Concordou Sasha. – Não lidar com o que estás a sentir não é bom. Sei disso por experiência, Marco. Deixa que a gente te ajude.

\- Não há mal nenhum em demonstrar fraqueza. – Acrescentou Annie. – Não há problema algum em apoiar-te nos teus amigos e admitires que não está tudo bem.

\- Admiramos a força que tens demonstrado, mas… - Christa aproximou-se do amigo e segurou na mão dele. – Nós estamos aqui para o que der e vier. Perdeste o teu parceiro e o nosso amigo também não está connosco e nem sabemos se irá recuperar. Nós não estamos bem, mas temos uns aos outros e por isso, nenhum de nós aceita que um de nós sofra sozinho sem necessidade.

O Ómega baixou o rosto e abraçou a loira, deixando escapar várias lágrimas.

\- Será que se orgulharia de mim? Tenho feito tudo o que me ensinou. – Dizia, continuando a abraçar a amiga.

\- Tenho a certeza que sim. – Fez um sinal para os amigos se aproximarem.

\- A Misa tem feito tantas perguntas, pedido muitas vezes para ver o pai… e eu tantas vezes não sei o que fazer, embora ela queira ficar comigo. – Admitiu.

\- Porque ela também sabe que precisas de alguém do teu lado. – Falou Bertholdt.

\- Abraço de grupo! – Disse Christa, puxando os amigos que acabaram por rir quando quase caíram uns em cima dos outros.

Entretanto na sala, Nifa foi chamada por um dos soldados e pediu às duas crianças para permanecerem na sala. Os dois assentiram e escutaram também após algumas palavras, alguns risos vindos do escritório e sorriram.

\- Fizeram o tio Marco rir. Isso é bom. – Disse Misa, levantando-se.

\- Onde vais? Nifa disse p'a ficarmos aqui.

\- Quero pe'guntar aos novos Alfas e Betas se vão ficar aqui ou se vão p'a onde fica a minha casa.

\- Puquê? – Perguntou o menino também já de pé e seguindo a menina.

\- Quero ver o meu pai. – Respondeu. – Tio Marco diz que vamos, mas o dia não chega. Cheguei sozinha, também posso voltar sozinha. – Espreitou para o corredor e vendo que os soldados estavam distraídos a conversar com Nifa, agarrou a mão de Yuki e os dois caminham com cuidado até à outra porta. Abaixando-se para não chamar a atenção, empurraram a porta e entraram na cozinha onde o cheiro de bolo e outras comidas pairava pelo ar.

\- Podemos levar um bolo?

\- Depois Yuki. – Dizia Misa, puxando o menino pela mão para atravessarem a cozinha e encontrarem outra porta que dava acesso ao terreno no exterior.

A pequena estava habituada a passar algum tempo no jardim na companhia de Nifa ou outros soldados, sempre que Marco estava ocupado no escritório ou com os animais que ficavam no estábulo. Desde da chegada de novos habitantes, os animais foram mudados de local e o estábulo foi limpo e remodelado para receber num primeiro momento algumas pessoas. Era-lhes oferecido um local para banharem-se, dormir e também roupas e comida. Várias pessoas falavam com eles e após essa conversa com cada um deles, decidiam para onde iriam e quem iria acolhê-los.

Desde que essa situação começou, Marco já tinha recebido quatro grupos com cerca de quinze pessoas. Misaki assistia sempre de longe à chegada e à despedida deles que eram encaminhados para outros locais onde iriam viver e trabalhar, consoante os resultados das conversas.

No entanto, houve uma ocasião em que um dos recém-chegados foi levado pelos soldados, depois de ser aprisionado por mau comportamento. Pelos vistos, nem todos estavam preparados para um novo começo e embora Misaki tivesse curiosidade em vê-los de perto, não permitiam que se aproximasse por não ser seguro.

Contudo, essas limitações e proibições só deixavam a criança mais curiosa. O que apenas se acentuou mais quando no dia anterior, escutou que o grupo que lá tinha estado antes foi encaminhado para uma zona próxima às montanhas. Se tivesse obtido essa informação previamente, teria tentado ir com eles. Queria voltar para casa. Queria ver o pai e não aceitava que lhe dissessem que esse não era o melhor momento. Ninguém queria responder às suas perguntas.

\- Não devíamos sair. Não devíamos 'tar aqui.

\- Tch. – A menina revirou os olhos. – És um Alfa! Pára de ter medo, Yuki.

\- Mas…

\- Depois voltamos à cozinha e comemos os bolos.

\- Sério?

\- Sim, agora vem. – Disse, continuando a aproximar-se do local onde estava o novo grupo. – Quero saber pa' onde eles vão depois de sair daqui. – Puxou Yukine para se esconderem atrás de arbusto porque um dos soldados que estava a vigiar, decidiu começar uma ronda.

Pelo menos essa foi a impressão inicial, mas Misaki logo viu que não era uma ronda, mas sim uma troca por outro guarda. Felizmente, os dois ficaram distraídos a conversar e isso deu a oportunidade aos dois de gatinharem pela relva até à casa temporária dos recém-chegados.

\- Há muitos Alfas aqui. Vamos voltar, Misa. – Sussurrou Yukine.

\- Vou só ver quem 'tá aqui… se forem muitos, podes ficar aqui e eu entro. – Dizia a menina, continuando na frente da outra criança que estava cada vez com mais receio do que alguma coisa pudesse correr mal e consequentemente, ver o ar irritado dos pais.

\- Os meus papás vão ficar chateados, Misa.

\- Deixa de ser mimado… - Parou ao virar e encontrar um menino mais velho do que eles, sentado no exterior e com ervas numa das mãos e outras na boca. – Ah… olá.

\- Olá. – Respondeu o outro, continuando a pôr ervas na boca e mastigar.

\- 'tás a comer do chão? – Perguntou Yukine, mantendo-se atrás de Misaki.

\- O meu nome é Misa e este é o Yuki. – Apresentou a menina. – E o teu?

\- Igor.

\- Não se come do chão. – Disse Yukine.

\- Quantos anos tens, Igor? – Perguntou Misaki, ignorando o comentário de Yukine.

\- Não sei. – Respondeu. – O que estão aqui a fazer? Vocês não vieram connosco.

Até onde a menina conseguia perceber, aquele desconhecido, um Alfa devia ter uma idade aproximada de outras crianças que já iam à escola. Se bem que pela magreza e palidez de uma pele que devia ser mais morena se estivesse totalmente saudável não era fácil ter a certeza. Porém, falava melhor do que eles os dois e as feromonas eram um pouco mais fortes do que as que tinha Yukine, por isso Misaki podia concluir que devia ser pelo menos um pouco mais velho do que eles. Ele tinha olhos castanhos, cabelos encarolados e curtos da mesma cor e uma cicatriz grande no pescoço. Só que mais importante do que isso, a pequena não podia continuar a ignorar uma coisa.

\- Vamos lavar as tuas mãos e boca! – Disse irritada e puxou o menino que quase tropeçou.

\- Eu não posso sair daqui.

\- Tens fome, não é? Vamos lavar primeiro e comer depois. Anda Yuki!

\- Misa, vão ficar chateados!

\- Tch, vamos comer bolos, Yuki.

\- Bolos!

Ela revirou os olhos, vendo como era fácil manipular o amigo. Bastava falar em comida.

No entanto, nem Yukine nem Igor tocaram na comida sem uma limpeza excessiva, na opinião dos dois Alfas, feita por Misaki que bateu nos dois sempre que reclamaram. Regressaram à cozinha e como Nifa ainda os viu passar entre um corredor e outro não se preocupou em ver o que estavam realmente a fazer, pois a Beta também estava com outros assuntos em mãos. Ela pensou que estivessem simplesmente a brincar.

Depois de uma limpeza minuciosa na casa de banho, auxiliados por um pequeno banco para alcançar a água, foram até à cozinha onde Misaki ocupou-se de recolher os bolos sobre a mesa e distribuir entre todos. Ela não pediu a Yukine porque o amigo parecia ter medo de alturas e também não quis pedir a Igor, porque o menino tinha dificuldades em andar. Ela viu que ele coxeava bastante de uma das pernas e parecia sempre preocupado em voltar para junto dos outros.

\- Os teus papás estão lá? – Perguntou Yukine.

\- Não. – Respondeu Igor, comendo mais bolo. – Mas o meu dono sim. Não tenho pais.

\- Dono? – Indagou Misaki.

\- Ele ficou comigo mesmo que eu não sirva para nada. – Encolheu-se um pouco. – Tenho defeito.

\- Defe… defeito? – Repetiu Yukine confuso, enquanto passava ao bolo seguinte.

\- A minha perna. Não posso lutar como outros Alfas. Não sou forte como outros Alfas. – Dizia ao colocar na boca mais um pedaço de bolo.

\- Lutar? Mas aqui não tens que lutar. – Disse Misaki. – Ouve, vou falar com…

\- Ah, afinal estão aqui. – Era a voz de Annie, que fez Igor afastar-se de imediato dos outros dois e encostar-se à parede, enquanto libertava feromonas bastante apreensivas. – Já os encontrei! – Falou um pouco mais alto para que os amigos escutassem e voltou a atenção para a outra criança que estava com Yukine e Misaki. Apesar de ter as feromonas de um Alfa, estava em pânico a cada passo que ela dava na direção deles. Era um comportamento fora do normal para aquela espécie, sobretudo porque a Beta podia deduzir que se tratava de um dos recém-chegados da Cidade das Trevas. Esses não costumavam ter a fama de tremer de medo perante os outros.

\- Tia Annie é simpática. – Disse Yukine, colocando mais bolo na boca.

Os outros amigos chegaram entretanto, vendo que além das duas crianças havia mais uma que não tinham visto antes.

\- Quem é? – Perguntou Reiner.

\- Igor. – Conseguiu responder Yukine com a boca cheia.

\- Igor? – Indagou Sasha confusa.

\- Ele tinha fome e aqui há bolos. – Disse Misaki. – Ele não fez nada de mal.

\- Não vou chatear-me com ele. – Assegurou Marco. – Nem sabia que havia uma criança no novo grupo que chegou.

\- Provavelmente, não distribuíram a comida por ele. – Comentou Bertholdt.

Annie colocou-se de cócoras perante a criança amedrontada.

\- Não vamos fazer-te mal.

\- Tia Annie. – A pequena Misa entregou-lhe um bolo, que a Beta estendeu ao menino que observava com muita cautela a comida, embora fosse óbvio que ainda tinha fome. – Ele não tem papás, mas tem um dono. Não deixes voltar pa' ele, tia Annie. Explica que não tem que lutar aqui e que…ah, defeito não importa.

\- Defeito? – Questionou Annie, continuando com a mão estendida com o bolo, aguardando que o menino confiasse nela.

\- A perna dele. – Apontou Yukine.

\- Quem é o filho da mãe que está lá fora que diz isso a uma criança? – Perguntou Reiner irritado.

\- Marco, ele não pode voltar para lá. – Interveio Christa. – Ele nem devia estar aqui.

\- Claro que não. As crianças normalmente não ficam aqui. – Disse preocupado. – Ainda não tinha ido ver pessoalmente este grupo, mas há ordens explícitas para que as crianças e os adultos não fiquem juntos, exceto se existirem graus de parentesco.

\- Mesmo que existam, se neste caso trata o filho como propriedade… - Comentou Christa.

\- Claro que há exceções, daí que sempre fale com cada um deles antes de os deixar seguir a vida deles. – Disse Marco.

Annie continuava de frente ao menino e dividiu o bolo a meio, estendendo novamente a mão na direção dele. Ouviu o estômago da criança.

\- Podes pegar. Ninguém te vai repreender e não vais voltar para essa pessoa a quem chamas de dono. Não importa o problema que tens.

\- Ninguém quer Alfas com defeito. – Respondeu num tom baixo.

\- Eu não me importo com isso. – Sorriu um pouco. – Aqui ninguém se importa com isso. Pode ser até que possamos fazer algo para resolver.

\- Sério? – Os olhos da criança focaram-se na Beta.

\- Imagino que nunca tenhas ido a um médico. – Comentou e viu que desta vez, o menino pegava no pedaço de bolo. – Vou levar-te a um e ver se há algo que possamos fazer. Mesmo se não houver, aqui não tens que te preocupar com nada disso. – Ao tocar no rosto do menino, este inicialmente encolheu-se um pouco, mas depois deixou que a Beta acariciasse a bochecha dele. Chegou inclusive a fechar um pouco os olhos, apreciando aquele gesto de carinho tão bom e ao mesmo tempo tão estranho para ele. – Não precisas de te preocupar com ele, Marco. Vou levá-lo comigo.

\- Huh? – Balbuciaram os amigos.

\- Tens a certeza? – Perguntou Sasha surpresa.

\- É uma grande responsabilidade. – Disse Christa, aproximando-se de Misaki e colocando-a no colo.

\- Sim, tenho a certeza. – Confirmou Annie. – A Mikasa vai apanhar uma surpresa, mas isto é algo que as duas queríamos há muito tempo e se calhar, a vida deu estas voltas e está a mostrar-me algo a que não posso virar as costas.

\- E agora nós vamos conversar. – Murmurou Christa, distanciando-se um pouco com a criança nos braços até ao corredor. – Sei que o menino, o Igor, não veio aqui ter por vontade própria. O que significa que tu e o Yuki foram lá fora e estiveram perto do grupo que chegou há pouco tempo, embora saibam perfeitamente que não deviam ter saído. – Viu Misa desviar um pouco o olhar, mas cruzou os braços em sinal de amuo. – O que estavas a fazer? Sabes que dizemos estas coisas porque nos…

\- Quero ver o pai. Ninguém explica nada, nem o Marco, nem o Tio Kenny, nem mesmo vejo a vó Layla ou vô Axel. Quero ver o meu pai. Só isso. – Deixou escapar algumas lágrimas.

Christa abraçou a pequena.

\- Desculpa. Sei que evitar falar do assunto não é a melhor forma, mas… - Distanciou-se apenas o suficiente para limpar as lágrimas do rosto da criança. – Os teus avós devem vir à cerimónia onde… - Procurou as melhores palavras para explicar. – Vamos despedir-nos do Comandante Gabriel. Se eles não quiserem levar-te, eu mesma levo-te ao templo onde está o teu pai.

\- P'ometes?

\- Prometo. Até porque tens o direito de ver o teu pai… e devias também ver outra pessoa.

\- Out'a pessoa? – Repetiu.

\- Sim, outra pessoa importante. Vais entender quando o conheceres.

* * *

\- E que tal teres mais cuidado? – Reclamou novamente o Alfa ainda com as roupas de cor escura. – Eu sabia que não devia ter deixado a Nicole ficar com a Sasha e o Connie, ao menos ela saberia fazer um curativo decente! – Recebeu uma chapada no braço.

\- Está calado, Farlan. – Respondeu a Ómega ruiva. – Nada disto teria acontecido se não tivesses decidido atacar a parede indefesa. Como se isso resolvesse qualquer tipo de frustração. – Suspirou. – Além disso, penso que ela estava connosco por educação e não por vontade. Cada vez que falava no nome… - Viu o olhar do Alfa. – "Que não deve ser pronunciado", nós olhávamos para ela como se fosse a filha do Satanás. Embora tenha sido ideia tua trazê-la connosco nestes dias para deixar que os restantes se ocupassem de outras coisas. Imagino que para ela também não seja fácil, ser vista quase como um fardo.

\- Ela não é um fardo, Isa.

\- Eu sei. Nós sabemos disso. – Apontou a Ómega. – Mas posso imaginar que ela se sente assim, sendo transferida de um lado para o outro.

\- Mas agora com o Connie e a Sasha vai ter outra oportunidade. Eles disseram que precisavam de mais alguém para trabalhar com eles. – Comentou o Alfa. – E quis trazê-la porque ela ajudou-me a acalmar-me quando ainda estávamos em Sina, quis retribuir o favor e… pensei que talvez ouvir algo sobre… aquele Alfa, pudesse ajudar a mudar a minha opinião.

\- Não é preciso um génio para concluir que continuas a odiá-lo com todas as forças. – Comentou a Ómega. – Chegando até ao ponto de golpeares a parede depois de chegarmos do funeral. Tudo porque tentas fingir que está tudo bem na frente de todos e depois esperas chegar a casa para descarregar.

\- Estás a querer assumir o papel de psicóloga? – Questionou, vendo a amiga afastar a caixa de primeiros-socorros enquanto ele olhava com desaprovação para o tratamento desastrado que a amiga tinha dado à mão dele. Parecia que tinha enrolado a mão dele em curativos sem qualquer lógica, mas optou por não reclamar.

A cerimónia fúnebre dividiu-se entre o deprimente e uma bonita homenagem a um homem que deu sempre tudo o que tinha por Maria. Em outras ocasiões, Farlan tinha testemunhado o respeito e admiração que a população tinha por ele. Porém, teria que admitir que Marco juntamente com os amigos organizaram uma despedida de honra a um Alfa que não deixava ninguém indiferente.

O impacto era tal que além da presença do Comandante Pixis, também o atual rei de Sina esteve presente para prestar as condolências e desculpar-se por todo o rol de acontecimentos que resultaram naquela morte lamentável. A figura máxima do governo de Sina e Rose apresentou-se em Maria para pedir perdão publicamente e prestar homenagem a Gabriel. Isso demonstrava o quanto as negociações entre as regiões estavam a evoluir favoravelmente. Vários habitantes fora de Maria também apareceram para deixar flores e palavras de condolências a Marco que se manteve firme ao lado dos amigos. O Ómega, a quem reconheceram o trabalho exemplar que estava a fazer.

A pedido dos amigos, Farlan manteve debaixo de vigilância Jean. Vários amigos temiam que pudesse tentar aproximar-se novamente do Ómega, mas para surpresa de todos manteve a distância apropriada e somente lhe apresentou as condolências, antes de manter-se ao lado de Mikasa e Annie. As duas Betas seguravam as pequenas mãos de Igor que assim como Yukine e Misaki não compreendiam por completo toda a cerimónia, mas guardaram silêncio e mantiveram-se sossegados.

Farlan chegou a tentar falar com Misaki, mas ela não saiu do colo do avô o tempo todo e apesar de lhe ter acenado, ela preferiu ficar no meio da família.

No fim, quando os amigos mais próximos foram convidados a comer qualquer coisa na casa de Marco, nem ele ou Isabel conseguiram ficar muito tempo. Não quando eles desculpavam com facilidade a ausência de Eren e queriam destacar como esse Alfa estava dedicado a corrigir um erro, que ele próprio tinha criado.

\- Ele deu a vida por ele. É óbvio que nunca tive hipóteses e mesmo assim, não consigo deixar de sentir-me frustrado. – Admitiu. – Por que razão tinha que ser ele? Gostava de pensar que tudo estava bem quando o Levi me deu uma oportunidade, mas… ele nunca olhou para mim da mesma forma que olhava para aquele Alfa ou mesmo se deixou tocar, da forma descontraída como lhe colocava a mão no ombro ou no rosto sem que se mostrasse incomodado com isso. – Suspirou, vendo o olhar atento da rapariga ao seu lado. – Desculpa, sei que deves estar farta das minhas lamúrias.

\- Se te ajuda a sentir-te melhor, posso ouvir-te pela milésima vez. – Sorriu um pouco. – Sempre é melhor desabafares comigo do que atacares uma parede inocente.

O Alfa sorriu um pouco.

\- Isa, há algo de errado comigo?

\- Claro que não. – Respondeu, revirando os olhos. – Mesmo que seja verdade que não entenda como encantas as Ómegas todas ao teu redor.

\- Menos o Ómega que queria.

\- Não se pode ter tudo. – Encolheu os ombros. – Que fique claro que não aprovo o "aquele cujo nome não deve ser pronunciado nesta casa", mas eles têm razão… não podemos continuar a odiá-lo eternamente. – Recebeu um olhar pouco amigável. – Não estou a dizer que temos que ser os melhores amigos dele, mas não gosto de te ver assim, Farlan. – Estendeu a mão até alcançar os fios loiros do Alfa e afagou-os com cuidado, sorrindo quando o amigo se encostou a ela.

\- Vais ficar com as minhas feromonas outra vez. O Rodrigo não vai gostar.

\- Eu e o Rodrigo não estamos juntos há semanas.

\- Quando é que isso aconteceu? – Perguntou genuinamente curioso.

\- Há semanas. – Frisou.

\- Ele fez alguma coisa que não devia? – O Alfa endireitou-se para olhar para a amiga. – Eu juro que se…

\- Não fez nada, fui eu que terminei tudo.

\- Huh? Porquê? – Curioso, viu como a amiga se levantava do sofá e espreguiçava-se.

\- Pediu-me para ir viver com ele.

\- Ah… isso é uma grande decisão. – Disse pasmo.

\- Pois… - Virou-se para Farlan e sorriu. – Parece que continuo a não estar preparada para deixar de viver contigo. – Virou-se de costas e antes de dirigir-se para o quarto, acrescentou em tom mais baixo para que o Alfa não escutasse. – Talvez nunca vá estar preparada.

\- Isabel? – Chamou e ia pedir para repetir a última parte por não ter percebido, mas ouviu os passos rápidos até a porta do quarto fechar-se. Passou uma das mãos no cabelo. – Tenho estado tão concentrado nos meus problemas que se calhar, não tenho tido consideração por ela. – Deitou-se no sofá. – E pensar que ela já podia ter saído de casa. – Cobriu o rosto com o braço. – Seria estranho ter a casa vazia.

"_Será por isso que não saiu? Porque não queria que ficasse sozinho?_", questionou-se, "_Não, a Isa sempre foi bastante assertiva nas decisões dela. Se gostasse do Rodrigo teria ido embora. Espero não estar a atrapalhar a vida dela, fazendo com que fique aqui comigo, mas quem sabe… eu talvez também não queira ficar sozinho nesta casa_".

* * *

Depois de bastante insistência de parte de Christa juntamente com Misaki, tanto Layla como Axel não tiveram escolha senão concordar em levá-las até Trost, em concreto até ao templo. A eles juntou-se também Carla que assim como Christa teve que enfrentar alguma resistência por parte dos respetivos parceiros. Nos dois casos, tanto Ymir como Kenny não podiam ausentar-se, mas concluíram que não haveria problema pois não podiam estar melhor acompanhados. Com eles também ia Lena que teve mais dificuldade no caminho de regresso.

\- Deus leva-me. – Dizia Christa enquanto tanto Layla como Axel trocavam olhares divertidos. – Já não me lembrava como o caminho era longo.

\- Ainda és nova para estar a falar assim, Christa. – Apontou Carla, vendo a loira queixar-se mais uma vez nos últimos dez minutos, enquanto na frente de todos seguia uma Misaki bastante energética e sem sinal de cansaço. Atrás dela estava Axel com Lena sobre as suas costas. O Alfa decidiu ajudar a senhora, dado que era uma caminhada complicada que a própria já não fazia há muito tempo.

\- Por outro lado, surpreende-me que estejas a aguentar-te tão bem. – Comentou a Ómega de cabelos negros na direção de Carla.

\- Habituei-me a caminhar bastante depois do teu irmão ter dito várias gracinhas acerca da minha chiqueza, que não me permitia andar mais de cinco minutos sem uma carruagem por perto. É verdade que tinha uma vida muito caseira e as piadas dele ajudaram a um estilo mais saudável. Por favor, ninguém lhe diga isto. – Vários se riram com o comentário.

\- Os meus pulmões vão sair-me pela boca. – Queixou-se Christa. – Nem rir posso.

\- Queres que te leve, princesinha? – Provocou Layla.

\- Sei que está a rir-se de mim, mas eu estou a ponderar seriamente a ideia. – Admitiu a loira, provocando mais alguns risos.

\- 'tamos quase, tia Christa! – Dizia Misaki, continuando na frente do grupo.

\- Sim, já estou com um pé no outro mundo. – Ironizou a loira e Layla parou, resolvendo acabar com o sofrimento e respiração cada vez mais complicada da Ómega que ia ficando cada vez mais para trás. – És um anjo, Layla.

\- Sim, sim. Sobe. – Falou a mulher abaixada, deixando que a loira se ajeitasse nas suas costas.

\- Preciso de voltar ao ginásio. – Recordou-se de um pormenor. - Há disso em Maria?

\- Sei que podemos parecer uns selvagens, mas temos ginásios. – Comentou Layla. - Considero um desperdício de dinheiro, quando podes fazer exercício por conta própria.

\- Não… eu sou do tipo que estou a precisar de motivação e só perdendo dinheiro na carteira, vou sentir-me mais motivada a aparecer no ginásio. – Admitiu Christa, encostado o rosto aos cabelos negros. – Vou dormir, acordem-me quando chegarmos.

\- Fica à vontade. – Ironizou Layla, fazendo Carla rir um pouco.

\- Estás bem, Axel? – Perguntou Lena. - Posso andar um pouco.

\- Já não falta muito. – Respondeu ele com um sorriso. – Já fiz este caminho tantas vezes, não penso que consiga cansar-me aqui. É sempre refrescante regressar a Trost.

\- Também estás ansioso por ver o Levi. – Concluiu Lena.

\- Isso também. – Admitiu. – E tentar descobrir se há alguma coisa que possa fazer.

\- Sei que se disseram para trazê-lo ao templo não foi por acaso, por isso vamos descobrir uma forma. Estão a preservá-lo no templo, a não permitir que a vida se esvaia completamente e as marcas estranhas no corpo eram menos da última vez que o vi. – Comentou a Ómega.

\- Pensa que possa ser uma forma cura ou purificação como aconteceu algumas vezes com outros Ómegas?

\- Talvez, mas neste caso é diferente. Vai além disso. Não há alma naquele corpo e as capacidades dele estão presas no corpo de um Alfa que está a sofrer as consequências disso. Temos que encontrar uma solução. Não só pelo regresso do Levi, mas também pelo bem-estar do Eren. – Murmurava Lena com cuidado para que Misaki não desse atenção à conversa.

A menina continuava bem mais à frente, completamente entusiasmada com a ideia de ver o pai novamente. Mesmo que estivesse a dormir, como lhe tinham explicado sucintamente. Ainda que essa não fosse a verdade toda, já ficaria feliz por vê-lo, só que com a proximidade ao local, notou outra coisa. Havia todas as feromonas daqueles que estavam com ela, algumas dos habitantes de Trost e todos os aromas da floresta que os rodeava. Porém, havia mais qualquer coisa no ar.

Feromonas do pai, mas entrelaçadas com outras. Não era apenas isso, sentia qualquer coisa muito boa dentro dela. Os avós e também Marco explicaram-lhe em várias ocasiões que essas sensações estranhas que tanto podiam ser boas, como avisos de perigo, estavam associadas aos instintos. Diziam-lhe que era nova para ter esse tipo de sensações, mas como algumas crianças desenvolviam esses instintos mais cedo do que outras, avisaram que devia dar-lhes atenção quando os pressentisse e avisá-los.

Contudo, como não sentia nada que fosse perigoso, despertou mais a curiosidade do que a vontade de contar aos avós acerca daquele bom pressentimento. Ver Hanji distraiu-a um pouco dessas sensações e sorriu abertamente ao ver a Beta, que tinha ficado para trás para cuidar de Armin e de Eren na ausência de Lena.

\- Tia Hanji!

\- Olá minha coisa mais linda! – Disse, abraçando a menina que sorriu enquanto retribuía o gesto. – A vossa viagem correu bem?

\- Foi mais fácil para uns do que outros. – Comentou Layla, referindo-se a Christa que levantou um pouco o braço, antes de deixar o corpo mole novamente sobre a Ómega que a carregava.

\- Pensava que estarias em casa com o Armin. – Comentou Lena, sendo colocada no chão por Axel.

\- E estava, mas também ia ver o moreno maravilhoso agora. Ele não comeu nada desde ontem. – Disse a Beta, colocando Misaki no chão. – Estava prestes a ir arrastá-lo até casa neste momento.

\- O meu Eren está aqui perto? – Perguntou Carla.

\- Sim, está à porta do templo como tem feito desde que chegou. – Respondeu a investigadora e nesse momento, perante o nome, a pequena saiu a correr na direção do templo.

Todos trocaram olhares, mas Axel fez sinal à esposa e a Carla para não chamarem a criança e deixarem-na ir na frente. Evidentemente que todos seguiram atrás dela, mas sem a impedir. Mesmo Christa esqueceu o cansaço e deixou de aproveitar-se da boa vontade de Layla e correu com os outros.

Na frente seguia a menina que pressentia as feromonas cada vez mais fortes e familiares. Era como se o pai estivesse muito perto e ao mesmo tempo, era diferente. Havia outra fragrância, outra pessoa. Um Alfa. Sim, até aí podia concluir e esse Alfa, esse Eren de quem nunca lhe falavam e evitavam tocar no nome, estava diante do templo. Alguém que lhe transmitia um bom pressentimento e uma sensação cada vez mais forte que a chamava ao encontro dele. Como se uma pequena voz lhe dissesse para continuar a correr e encontrar aquela pessoa. Alguém que inexplicavelmente causava-lhe a mesma sensação de desespero. A mesma que sentiu durante dias a fio pelo pai era igual à que havia por aquele Alfa. Não compreendia e era tão confuso, mas continuou em frente.

Um dos seus sapatos perdeu-se durante os passos apressados. Um dos pés arranhava-se com as pequenas protuberâncias do solo e nada disso importava. A fragrância estava cada vez mais próxima e a sensação parecia que ia escapar-lhe do peito.

Os cabelos negros e soltos quase cobriram o rosto e uma das mãos dela afastou-os, assim como a outra retirava os pequenos ramos e obstáculos que havia no percurso. Viu o templo aparecer entre as árvores e esqueceu os passos atrás dela porque tudo o que importava estava tão perto.

Quando atravessou um dos últimos arbustos, rasgando um pouco do vestido parou abruptamente ao ver o Alfa ajoelhado na entrada do templo, virar-se na direção dela e parar a meio da frase que estava a dizer. Como se também tivesse pressentido a chegada dela, mesmo que ela não tivesse qualquer feromona. Talvez tivesse feito barulho ou tivesse pressentido as feromonas dos outros. Ou então, pressentiu o mesmo que ela.

Com a respiração alterada encontrava-se paralisada, observando o Alfa. As feições, a postura cansada e os olhos…

"_São iguais aos meus?_", questionou-se, "_Cheira como o pai… um pouco diferente, mas cheira como ele… mas não é ele_".

Respirou fundo e correu mais um pouco. O Alfa também parecia em choque e terá pensado que a menina ia na direção dele. Menos mal que não ergueu os braços porque caso contrário, teria que vê-la passar ao seu lado, mesmo que ela tenha olhado para ele enquanto passava a correr e entrava no templo.

\- Esper…ah… - Teve dificuldade em levantar-se, pois já não se lembrava há quantas horas estava ajoelhado, perdido em preces. Ainda assim, encontrou forças para levantar-se e segui-la para o interior.

\- Ela pressentiu a presença dele! – Disse Hanji fascinada. - É mesmo verdade que somos capazes de reconhecer os nossos progenitores mesmo que nunca os tenhamos visto!

\- Mas ela passou por ele sem dizer nada. – Comentou Christa um pouco confusa.

\- Não disse, mas olhou para ele antes de entrar. Penso que o chamou para ir com ela. – Comentou Axel. – Talvez seja melhor deixar os dois a sós por enquanto e aguardar que saiam.

Devido à posição prolongada em que se manteve e à pouca quantidade de comida ou água que ingeriu nos últimos dias, a fraqueza pelo corpo atrasou-o um pouco. Porém, a vontade de continuar a ver a criança de perto e o choque por a ter encontrado naquele momento, quando não esperava vê-la antes que Levi despertasse, deu ao Alfa toda a força necessária para segui-la para o interior do templo. Encontrou novamente a lagoa repleta de pequenas flores de cristais ainda por desabrochar e a figura adormecida sobre o altar. A túnica branca não escondia por completo algumas das manchas na pele que iam desvanecendo com o passar do tempo.

A menina de cabelos negros apenas com um dos sapatos e o vestido um pouco amassado encontrava-se parada diante da lagoa. Absorvia a imagem diante dos seus olhos. Era tal como o avô lhe tinha descrito, aparentemente o pai estava somente a dormir. Queria vê-lo um pouco mais de perto, mas escutou várias vezes que não devia entrar na água ou perturbar o local. Naquele momento, mais do que antes, a lagoa parecia-lhe um local distante, assim como altar onde o pai se encontrava. As flores de cristal e mesmo os pequenos cristais no altar pareciam simbolizar a importância daquele sítio, assim como a beleza inegável exigia respeito.

Misaki manteve os olhos fixos no altar e para não preocupar mais ninguém, escolheu ficar onde estava. Não iria entrar na água. Optaria por se contentar em vê-lo de onde estava. Afinal, era isso que tinha pedido durante muito tempo.

\- Misa fez uma coisa má, pai. – Falou. – Saí sem a vó Layla ver porque queria 'tar contigo. – Baixou a cabeça um pouco a cabeça. – Desculpa. Misa gosta muito de ti, pai. – O tom choroso e o facto de que o Alfa podia ver os ombros da pequena a mover-se enquanto limpava as lágrimas, apenas lhe colocava um aperto maior no peito. – Tenho saudades.

Se antes estava a conseguir controlar o choro, o Alfa viu e escutou como a pequena começava a perder o controlo sobre isso. Durante um dos minutos que considerou como os mais dolorosos da sua vida, ouviu a criança chorar e tentar acalmar-se sozinha, à medida que limpava o rosto.

Eren não sabia o que fazer.

Queria abraçá-la, dizer que ia ficar tudo bem, mas talvez ela nem quisesse vê-lo. Talvez não tivesse o direito de fazer essas coisas e de entrar na vida da pequena assim sem qualquer entrave.

O moreno ainda se debatia com essas ideias, quando um pouco mais calma, ela acrescentou:

\- Vou ajudar. – Olhou para ele diretamente. – Falas muito mal a língua daqui.

\- Ah… - Apanhado de surpresa, deduziu que ela tivesse escutado algumas palavras da prece dele antes que pudesse parar em choque para se aperceber da presença dela. – Bom, não é uma língua fácil.

\- Se ajudar, o pai pode acordar mais rápido. – Limpou o rosto mais uma vez.

\- Talvez. – Falou um pouco perdido, pois não fazia ideia de como devia reagir ou comportar-se perante a pequena, que tinha sem dúvida alguma traços de Levi. – És parecida com ele.

\- Sério? – Perguntou.

\- Sim. – Assentiu. – Eu…ah…

\- Temos olhos iguais. – Apontou a pequena. – Papá. – Acrescentou, vendo o ar incrédulo no rosto do Alfa.

\- Tu… sabes?

\- As fe'omonas são como as do pai. Sinto uma coisa muito boa cá dent'o contigo e temos os mesmos olhos. A Misa não é burra.

\- Ah… não, claro que não. – Disse um pouco atrapalhado.

\- Posso chamar papá ou queres mamã? O Yuki diz que chama mamã ao tio Berth às vezes. – Disse, continuando a observar o moreno.

\- Papá. – Disse com um frio na barriga. – Mamã não combinaria muito comigo. – Deixou escapar um sorriso divertido. – Talvez com o teu pai. Espera, não lhe digas isso quando ele acordar. – Coçou um pouco a cabeça, hesitando no que queria pedir. – Misaki, não é?

\- Podes chamar Misa. – Disse, continuando a observá-lo com atenção.

\- Certo… Misa, posso pedir-te uma coisa?

\- Hum, hum. – Assentiu.

\- Podes dizer que não, aliás eu compreendo se disseres que não, mas eu queria… eu queria pedir-te um abraço. – Falou, aguardando pela reação da criança que o olhou com curiosidade antes de responder:

\- Puquê eu ia dizer não?

Sem esperar a reação do Alfa, aproximou-se dele que se deixou cair de joelhos e hesitou, antes que a pequena colocasse os pequenos braços em torno do pescoço dele. Ao ver que não havia qualquer rejeição da parte dela, retribuiu o abraço e não conteve as lágrimas.

\- Não chora, papá. – Dizia, deixando as pequenas mãos acariciarem os cabelos castanhos. – Misa 'tá aqui. – Deixou que o Alfa se acalmasse e depois quando se distanciaram um pouco, ela ia limpando as poucas lágrimas que caíam com uma das mãos. – Misa não deu abraço antes por… que pensou que ias ficar t'iste, como o pai.

\- Triste?

\- O pai gosta de mim, mas… às vezes, olha pa' mim e fica t'iste. Pensei que contigo fosse assim também. – Explicou.

\- Não, eu… escuta, o teu pai não fica triste por tua causa. A culpa é minha. – Explicou o moreno. – Eu fiz coisas muito erradas e ele estava triste comigo e não contigo. Ele gosta muito, muito de ti. – Acariciou o rosto da pequena. – E eu também. Sei que isso não muda o facto de não ter estado aqui antes, que cresceste até agora sem que eu tenha ajudado em nada e…

\- 'Tás aqui agora e eu 'tou contente. – Sorriu.

\- É tudo assim tão simples?

\- Adultos fazem tudo difícil. – Disse e viu um sorriso do Alfa.

\- É… talvez seja mesmo assim. – Pegou a mão no rosto dele e beijou-a com cuidado. – Devíamos aprender contigo. Uma Ómega tão pequena e tão inteligente.

\- Ómega? – Repetiu surpresa.

\- Ah, sim. – Inspirou novamente as feromonas. – Ómega.

A pequena cheirou a outra mão.

\- Fe'omonas?

\- Sim… - Então o moreno recordou-se do comentário de Levi no hotel, acerca da espécie desconhecida da filha de ambos visto que as feromonas ainda não se tinham manifestado. No entanto, sabiam que só podia ser uma Ómega ou Beta. – Quando nos vimos lá fora, não pressenti as feromonas mas agora que estás assim pertinho, comecei a notar. É bem discreto, mas são feromonas.

\- Hum, sou como o pai?

\- Exatamente. – Confirmou o Alfa. – Sempre me disseram que tenho um bom nariz. Não erro nestas coisas.

\- Ah, és como a Misa! Também tenho bom nariz! – Falou entusiasmada e teria dito mais alguma coisa, mas o som do estômago do Alfa chamou a atenção dela. – Ouvi a tia Hanji dizer que não comes o que deves. Tens que comer e… - Fez uma expressão de desagrado. – Tomar banho. As fe'omonas são boas, mas tu não estás limpo.

Eren não conseguiu evitar rir um pouco.

\- Definitivamente, herdaste coisas do Levi.

Quando os dois saíram do templo foi a vez de Carla não conter a emoção ao ver o filho.

* * *

**-X-**

Até ao próximo capítulo!


	62. Revolta

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X**

* * *

**Revolta**

Com os participantes atuais das reuniões, as relações entre as três regiões estavam a correr muito melhor do que o esperado. A escassez de alimentos em Rose e Sina estava a ser eliminada pelos recursos de Maria, que também enviou vários especialistas em termos de agricultura e outras áreas para orientar e explicar como uma região grande como Rose, deveria aproveitar melhor os meios que possuíam. A agricultura era um setor poderoso em Maria e por isso, mesmo Rose não poderia ser autossuficiente, mas poderiam pelo menos evitar que passassem fome novamente. Além disso, com as indicações de especialistas de Maria, escolheram alimentos que esta região não plantava tão frequentemente e assim, poderia ser utilizado como uma moeda de troca.

O que faltava em Maria em termos de indústria e meios tecnológicos também ficaria a cargo de Rose e Sina como mais uma moeda de troca. Os impostos absurdos cobrados a Maria desceram substancialmente até ao ponto de tornar as trocas comerciais mais justas entre todos.

Nada disto teria sido possível sem uma mão mais forte do rei, que auxiliado por Pixis restaurou parte da sua autoridade e recebeu várias figuras importantes de Maria. Até mesmo Marco esteve presente nas reuniões o que inicialmente causou uma certa estranheza e até recusa de outros elementos que foram rapidamente silenciados por Pixis. As leis que limitavam os Ómegas a objetos para serem utilizados caíram, mas os hábitos não mudariam de um dia para o outro.

O povo ainda pedia a presença da família Ackerman e para não causar desconfiança, afirmaram que havia um elemento dessa família presente nas negociações. Embora, tanto Kenny como Layla tenham recusado veementemente qualquer aspiração ao trono. Ainda assim, o rei que deveria ser o menos interessado em perder o poder, questionou se algum dos dois tinha descendentes e se esses não estariam interessados no trono.

Foi uma questão que atraiu a atenção de todos. Quando questionado acerca da razão de querer passar um poder que tanto lutou para ter, ele explicou que era óbvio que a maioria da população não lhe dava qualquer credibilidade e por isso, apenas estavam a aceitar a presença dali como uma coisa temporária. O que era verdade e a isso acrescia-se o grande respeito que a população tinha pelo Pixis, que ascendeu ao cargo de General. Uma decisão tomada depois de encontrarem Zackley, que com a morte da filha, renunciou ao cargo e refugiou-se numa casa longe de Sina.

Quanto à questão do trono? Permanecia em aberto e embora Pixis sugerisse aguardar pela recuperação de Levi para colocar-lhe a questão, os amigos já sabiam qual seria a resposta.

Entretanto, com as reuniões realizadas tanto em Sina como em Maria, a população surpreendeu-se nas primeiras vezes que encontrou Marco, mas começavam a vê-lo com outros olhos. Como um símbolo de mudança, visto que antes os Ómegas nunca teriam a oportunidade sequer falar acerca das reuniões e a ideia de participar nelas seria impensável. As pessoas gostavam dele e o General em Maria nomeou-o como um Embaixador, um representante oficial.

\- Bom dia, pessoa importante que veio ao nosso humilde estabelecimento.

\- Bom dia, Sasha. – Cumprimentou Marco com um sorriso divertido, acompanhado como sempre por Nifa que parou para cumprimentar outros amigos que estavam sentados à mesa. O Ómega acenou a Nicole e Carla. Esta última tinha regressado de Trost depois de passar uma semana com o filho e com aquela a quem finalmente, podia chamar de neta. Desde então, já se tinham passado, várias semanas e mantinham a comunicação somente através de cartas, dado que nas montanhas não havia qualquer sinal de rede.

\- O que vai ser? – Perguntou a rapariga de cabelos castanhos com um pouco de creme na bochecha, indício de que além de servir os clientes também estava a ceder à tentação dos bolos e doces.

\- Vim encomendar um bolo de aniversário. – Respondeu num tom mais baixo. – A Nifa faz anos dentro de poucos dias.

\- Ah claro, claro. – Sasha começou a apontar num pequeno bloco, até ver mais um cliente entrar e pela hora, já sabia que devia esperá-lo. Afinal, ele aparecia sempre de manhã e apenas Marco frequentava o local sem um horário certo.

Marco percebeu a forma como a amiga parecia um pouco mais desconfortável e quando viu Jean aproximar-se do balcão, entendeu de imediato o motivo. Ela podia ter um comportamento um pouco mais reservado com os Alfas em geral, mas isso tinha melhorado bastante com o passar do tempo. Até porque trabalhando todos os dias com o público teve que habituar-se e os Alfas em Maria eram sempre cordiais e educados.

O caso de Jean não era preocupante para ela pela ausência de educação ou falta de cordialidade. Ele já tinha começado a aparecer no estabelecimento há varias semanas sempre à mesma hora e Sasha habituou-se novamente à presença do amigo. Porém, sempre ficava satisfeita porque ele aparecia quando Marco não estava presente. Não queria estar no meio de um clima tenso, mesmo que Jean estivesse a seguir os conselhos e a não procurar Marco ou tentar qualquer outro contacto.

\- Bom dia! – Cumprimentou Sasha, tentando manter a mesma simpatia de sempre.

\- Bom dia. – Retribuiu o Alfa e acenou discretamente a Marco. – É o costume.

\- Claro, dá-me só dois minutinhos. – A jovem virou as costas ao balcão para começar a preparar o café.

\- Olá Jean. – Disse Nicole, acenando ao Alfa antes de ir atrás do balcão buscar algumas bebidas para servir aos clientes. Ele retribuiu o cumprimento e depressa Marco viu pela forma como outros falavam com o Alfa, que ele devia ser um cliente habitual.

Desde da última vez que se viram no dia do enterro, Marco concentrou-se tanto nas novas responsabilidades que mal pensou no que aquele Alfa estaria a fazer. Na sua agenda repleta de reuniões e pessoas que teve que receber e com quem falou, conseguiu poucas oportunidades para por exemplo, deslocar-se a Trost e deixar também as suas preces no templo. Ele sabia que os amigos estavam a fazer o mesmo sempre que podiam.

Todo esse alvoroço dos últimos tempos, criou as condições ideais para que não pensasse mais naquele Alfa, mas agora que o via a pouca distância, questionava-se sobre o que ele estaria a fazer. A última coisa que ouviu sobre ele foi quando Mikasa comentou que o Jean tinha saído da casa dela, pois agora havia mais um elemento em casa, o Igor. Pelos vistos, Jean agradeceu a hospitalidade, mas encontrou outro local onde viver.

\- Tem estado tudo bem contigo? – Decidiu perguntar e viu alguma surpresa nos olhos de Jean, provavelmente não esperava que quisesse conversar.

\- Sim. – Assentiu. – Espero que contigo também, agora que tens tantas responsabilidades e imagino que pouco tempo de descanso.

\- Pois, estão sempre a dizer-me isso. – Admitiu o Ómega. – Mas tenho tempo de descanso.

\- Ainda bem. – Falou.

\- Hum… onde estás agora? Ouvi dizer que saíste da casa da Mikasa e da Annie.

\- Encontrei trabalho e com isso, tenho até direito a alojamento. – Respondeu, agradecendo com um sorriso pelo café que Sasha colocou à frente dele, antes de voltar a atenção para outro cliente.

\- Direito a alojamento? Vendeste as tuas coisas em Sina?

\- Sim. Deixei tudo lá e se não estivesse a trabalhar, não teria onde ficar ou o que comer. – Bebendo o café de uma só vez e deixou o dinheiro sobre o balcão. – Isto não é uma história para terem pena de mim. É uma decisão minha, só isso. Até depois, Marco. – Começou a distanciar-se e chegou mesmo a sair do café, antes que o Ómega reagisse perante as notícias. Tentava compreender as razões por detrás do estranho comportamento do Alfa, que sempre se orgulhou das suas posses e estilo de vida.

Antes de sair do estabelecimento, passou por Carla e pediu que ela mantivesse Nifa por ali até que ele regressasse. Não queria ser interrompido e nada iria acontecer no meio da rua, rodeado de pessoas. A Ómega assentiu e desejou-lhe sorte na conversa.

Felizmente, não demorou muito a encontrar o Alfa que estava a atravessar uma praça, quando parou ao escutar o seu nome.

\- Marco? O que foi? – Questionou vendo o Ómega, recuperar o fôlego. – Não devias correr. Na tua condição, essas coisas…

\- O Levi esteve em treino militar durante meses, penso que posso correr durante vinte segundos sem que isso seja uma ameaça de morte. – Ripostou.

\- Só estava preocu…

\- Por que razão estás aqui a viver nestas condições? Tens posses, Jean. Não tens que passar necessidades.

\- Não estou a passar necessidades. – Retrucou. – Estou a trabalhar e foram bastante bons comigo ao deixar que tenha onde ficar.

\- Isto é algum teatro? Estás a querer convencer-me que mudaste? – Perguntou num tom ainda bastante ríspido.

\- Sei como isto deve soar aos teus ouvidos, mas não o fiz por teatro. Eu sei que o que havia entre nós acabou e a culpa é minha. – Afirmou com um sorriso triste. – Quando estive na casa da Mikasa e da Annie, elas fizeram-me ver que sempre tive tudo nas mãos. Nunca tive realmente que trabalhar para ter o que quer que fosse. Herdei coisas da família, por ter ligações a pessoas influentes tive direito a uma boa carreira e não dei valor a coisas importantes. Aquele dinheiro, aquela vida não iria ajudar-me a mudar e nada do que faço agora vai mudar o passado ou os meus erros. Só que quis dar um novo começo na minha vida e não me arrependo, embora não seja fácil.

\- Pensei que sabendo que o Armin também cá está em Maria fosses a correr ter com ele. – Falou o Ómega, recusando-se a acreditar naquelas palavras. – Só que sem o elemento de traição, talvez não seja tão apelativo como antes.

\- Sei que mereço ouvir estas coisas. – Falou num tom resignado. – Não fui ter com ele porque acho que o Armin foi também mais um dos meus caprichos. Sou Alfa, logo posso fazer e ter quem quiser, sem que ninguém questione nada.

\- E eu fui o idiota que deixei que acreditasses nisso. – Apontou o Ómega.

\- Não, amaste-me muito mais do que devias ter amado e eu não dei valor. Eu dizia não ser como outros Alfas e tratar-te bem, mas no fundo também te acorrentei aos meus caprichos. – Admitiu. – Olha para ti. Sem os meus caprichos que te acorrentavam, mostraste que és ainda mais especial do que pensava. Tens o poder de trazer mudança à vida dos outros com palavras e ações. Algo que jamais poderias fazer se tivesses ficado comigo e por isso, reconheço que o Gabriel fez por ti, o que eu nunca fui capaz. Deu-te liberdade de seres quem és. Não és o Ómega submisso, excelente para as tarefas domésticas. És uma pessoa com as tuas próprias ideias, opiniões, vontades e capacidades. Ele tratou-te com respeito e nem isso fui capaz de fazer. – Olhou para o relógio na torre de uma igreja. – Bom… tenho que ir. Espero que continue a correr tudo bem. – Acenou e afastou-se, entrando numa das ruas até desaparecer na multidão.

Marco ficou sozinho. Refletia sobre o que tinha ouvido da boca daquele Alfa. Acusou-o de mentir ou de estar a tentar manipulá-lo para que acreditasse que de facto estava a mudar. Porém, as palavras e a forma desalentada como Jean admitiu que errou e que tudo acabou entre eles por culpa própria era algo que não esperava. Isso não significava que quisesse correr atrás dele, perdoá-lo e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem.

A relação deles não era a mesma. Mesmo que ainda guardasse a Marca quase apagada, a distância entre eles e a vida que cada um levava não os aproximava, mas demarcava essa separação.

Ao pensar sobre isso, o Ómega com sardas no rosto pensou em como afinal não era tão forte como pensava. Não podia simplesmente perdoar aquele Alfa e voltar sequer a falar em bons termos com ele. Aquela tinha sido a primeira tentativa e não fez mais do que ser ríspido e desconfiado. Podia ter os seus motivos, mas no fundo considerava que tinha ido um pouco longe ao desvalorizar qualquer palavra vinda daquele Alfa. Talvez ele não merecesse aquilo, mas naquele momento, Marco não era capaz de mudar isso.

* * *

\- Vamos ao templo, papá? – Perguntou Misaki, sentada no colo do pai enquanto terminava de comer os pedaços de fruta que o moreno tinha cortado, depois de ele também fazer a sua refeição da manhã.

\- Antes disso, ele vai treinar connosco. – Comentou Layla, chamando a atenção do Alfa de olhos verdes. – Portanto, ficas aqui em casa até que voltemos, entendido?

A pequena não quis argumentar dado que a avó andava bem mais controladora, no sentido de ver sempre onde estava. Mesmo Axel já tinha feito referência a isso, dizendo que não existia tanta razão para preocupação, pois a criança não iria fugir dali. Não tinha razão, visto que anteriormente o motivo era para ver o pai e se estavam próximos, ela não iria afastar-se outra vez.

\- Ah… a Layla também vai participar? – Perguntou Eren num tom cuidadoso.

\- O Axel está a ser brando e nós queremos testar uma coisa. – Comentou a mulher, vendo o ar confuso dele. Ela já imaginava o que seria. Com certeza que Misaki ou algum amigo já lhe teria falado dela e das suas capacidades, mas como qualquer Alfa… nunca acreditaria até testemunhar de perto.

\- Sei que não estou em forma, mas…

Axel escondeu o sorriso divertido, assim como Lena e Hanji diante do olhar confuso do moreno.

\- Preocupado comigo? – Indagou Layla em tom de ironia. – Estás a preocupar-te com a pessoa errada.

Depois de despedir-se de Misaki com mais um abraço demorado, Eren saiu com Axel e Layla. Estranhou que a Ómega quisesse participar, visto que ela continuava a manter distanciamento. Não era tão assustador como antes, mas a mulher de longos cabelos negros era bastante misteriosa e reservada, pelo menos com ele.

Contudo, notava que a expressão dela ficava mais doce na presença do parceiro ou mesmo quando a neta estava nos seus braços. Essa última, Eren podia compreender pois não recordava a última vez que tinha dormido tão bem. Agora a pequena sempre se deitava com ele e os dois conversavam por horas até cederam ao cansaço. Ele não se cansava de escutar a criança e ela queria contar-lhe tudo.

Mesmo que os amigos nas vezes que o visitava sempre dissessem que ela era muito parecida com ele, Eren não deixava de admirar a inteligência e perspicácia que encontrou em Levi. Traços da personalidade do Ómega estavam na pequena Misaki e um dos mais evidentes era a saga pela limpeza. Ele queria rir em algumas ocasiões, mas isso só a deixava mais irritada, portanto, escolhia ficar do lado dos aliados e não dos inimigos. Isso significava que não podia atirar a roupa para qualquer lado assim que fosse tomar banho. Entre outros mais hábitos apontados pela pequena que chegou a perguntar: "Será que sabes tomar banho ou tenho que ensinar?". Ele gargalhou nessa ocasião. A filha era bem mais cética do que Levi relativamente às capacidades de higiene dele. O que era tanto cómico, como o surpreendeu por ser capaz de rir. A filha tinha essa capacidade e era também graças a ela que estava a aguentar todas aquelas incógnitas em relação à recuperação de Levi.

\- Hoje vamos mudar de sítio. – Anunciou Layla, caminhando na frente dos dois Alfas.

\- Será um treino longo? – Questionou Eren com uma certa pressa em regressar ao templo.

\- Partindo do princípio que estarás consciente quando terminarmos, podes regressar ao templo depois. – Foi a resposta da Ómega.

Entretanto, a pequena de olhos verdes e cabelos negros estava em casa e depois de deixar Hanji a conversar com Lena foi mais uma vez ao quarto do Ómega que continuava sem sair do quarto.

\- Posso, tio Armin?

\- Claro. – Respondeu com um sorriso ao ver a pequena entrar no quarto e deixou o livro de lado. – Hoje não vais sair com o teu papá?

\- A vó Layla e o vó Axel vão 'tar com ele. – Respondeu e apontou para o loiro. – Não vieste de novo comer connosco. 'Tou t'iste!

\- Desculpa. – Murmurou, olhando para as mãos completamente restauradas, apesar de um dos seus olhos e parte de uma perna continuarem sem regeneração. Já lhe tinham dito que podia ir ao templo pedir pelo milagre, mas o loiro disse que ter recuperado parte da sua visão, as mãos e acima de tudo, continuar vivo já era um bem demasiado precioso. Disse que já não precisava de mais nada.

\- Sei que fizeste coisas más antes, mas o pai disse que 'tava tudo bem agora, não é?

\- As coisas são complicadas. Não quero que o teu papá se sinta desconfortável comigo por perto.

\- Ele disse que não se importava. – Respondeu Misaki e acrescentou. - Eu pe'guntei!

Armin mostrou-se surpreso.

\- Já tenho muita sorte por estar vivo, Misa. – Falou.

\- Mas não sais daqui. Vem comigo ver o sol lá fora. Vamos falar das plantas out'a vez! – Disse entusiasmada e o loiro não resistiu ao pedido e pegou numa das muletas para sair da cama. Ela era a única que tinha sido capaz de tirá-lo do quarto, depois de várias tentativas e uma persistência inesgotável.

Os dois saíam e não se distanciavam da casa. Sentavam-se e ele contava-lhe histórias.

Armin sentia um peso sair-lhe do peito cada vez que passava tempo com a criança. Ela não queria saber dos seus erros, apenas queria companhia e ouvir o que tinha para dizer. Era tão inocente que lhe recordava Levi e por isso, era capaz de arrancar-lhe sorrisos. Talvez a criança tivesse razão e ele não estivesse a aproveitar devidamente a oportunidade que lhe tinha sido dada, mas ela já tinha sido capaz de tirá-lo de casa algumas vezes. Quem sabe, precisasse de agarrar-se mais a esses pequenos passos e quem sabe, algum dia pudesse deixar de sentir vergonha de olhar para outras pessoas de frente.

\- A Misa parece ser a única a convencê-lo a sair. – Comentou Lena ao lado de Hanji que por uma das janelas da casa viam os dois a conversar no exterior.

\- Tenho pena que se prenda tanto aqui dentro. Compreendo como se sente, mas cada vez que converso com ele sobre o que tem acontecido entre as três regiões, sei que ele poderia dar um contributo interessante. A inteligência dele está a ser desperdiçada neste lugar. – Falou a investigadora.

\- Quem sabe seja uma questão de tempo, mas para já ele mostrou-se bastante interessado na medicina tradicional que utilizamos nas montanhas. – Disse Lena. – Ensino o que posso e talvez essa seja a forma que ele escolheu para ajudar os restantes. Porém, tenho a certeza de que o ânimo dele seria outro, caso Levi acordasse. Ele ainda se sente terrivelmente culpado por tudo e é por isso que ainda se isola bastante.

\- Estamos quase a chegar ao Natal e não há qualquer sinal de melhoria, além das manchas da pele dele terem sumido por completo há poucos dias. – Comentou a Beta. – Mas fora isso, não há nada mais evidente ou qualquer sinal de que possa acordar. Está há mais de dois meses naquele estado, será que…?

\- Hoje o Axel e a Layla vão pôr à prova isso mesmo. Se ainda há qualquer esperança à qual todos se devam agarrar. – Disse a Ómega.

\- Sabe o que vão fazer? – Questionou a Beta curiosa.

\- Não sei como o vão fazer, mas vão tentar procurar um sinal de que o Levi ainda pode regressar ou se simplesmente, já não está ao alcance deles. – Respondeu sem dar mais detalhes.

Quanto a Axel e Layla rodeavam mais uma vez o Alfa que apenas com uma das espadas na mão, tentava defender-se do casal. Parecia uma tarefa impossível e à conta disso, já tinha bastantes arranhões e estavam com dificuldade em endireitar as costas, graças a um ataque forte por parte da Ómega. Isso apenas sublinhou mais uma vez como a aparência frágil e bela, era extremamente enganadora. Layla tinha uma forma física excecional e era bastante perigosa em todos os seus ataques.

\- Tens que fazer melhor, se queres impressionar-me. – Falou a Ómega com as duas espadas nas mãos.

\- As tuas reações estão a ficar mais lentas. – Apontou Axel também com as duas espadas na mão e vendo o ar cada vez mais esgotado do moreno.

Era um combate desigual, não só pelo facto de ser dois contra um, mas acima de tudo pela experiência que o casal tinha em combate. Contudo, os dois pretendiam despertar ou melhor dizendo, forçar uma reação da parte de Eren. Uma que chamasse pelas capacidades que tinha herdado, mas nunca conseguia utilizá-las. Era até como se não existissem, não fosse por um pormenor importante. Ainda que o jovem Alfa não pudesse fazer uso daquelas habilidades, dia após dia, as mesmas drenavam energia dele. Isso resultava em desmaios e consequentes quedas perigosas, que já tinham inclusive assustado Misaki que numa manhã encontrou o pai inconsciente na casa de banho com sangue na cabeça.

Se essas habilidades estavam a prejudicar a saúde dele, mas eram inúteis em termos de uso… tinha que existir uma razão para que se mantivessem nele. Além disso, queria comprovar uma das histórias que escutaram de Petra e dos amigos do filho. Na última vez que viram qualquer sinal de Levi, foi quando estava a controlar e apoiar as ações de Eren. Um dos olhos do moreno apresentou uma cor distinta, uma prova inegável da presença do filho e o que eles procuravam era forçar algo semelhante. Queriam saber se podiam criar alguma situação em que lhes fosse possível ver algum traço do filho, que ainda os fizesse acreditar na recuperação dele.

\- Pára Layla!

A Ómega parou a série de ataques e viu Eren cair de joelhos e completamente sem fôlego diante de um penhasco. Só quando o parceiro lhe deu a indicação para parar, apercebeu-se que estava a levar aquilo longe demais e caso tivesse atacado mais uma vez, o moreno teria caído desamparado. Ele estava esgotado e não era capaz de manter por mais tempo aquele ritmo.

\- Desculpa, acho que… - Ia dizer a Ómega, quando a rocha abaixo dos pés dela e de Eren cedeu e Axel correu na direção dos dois.

Apesar do desequilíbrio, Layla optou por estender a mão a Eren pois sabia que o Alfa estaria em menos condições de tentar aparar uma queda com vários metros. Tentou cravar uma das espadas na estrutura rochosa para impedir a queda dos dois, ao segurar o pulso do Alfa. À medida que Axel descia rapidamente para socorrê-los, concluindo que devia ter parado aquilo antes ou pelo menos ter averiguado as condições do local antes de os colocar em perigo.

Contudo, a Ómega não foi capaz de travar a queda com uma das espadas e chegou mesmo a deixar o objeto cair. Os olhos verdes viram a lâmina passar à sua frente como se fosse em câmara lenta. Sentia como se o corpo fosse desligar-se a qualquer momento, mas sabia que se o fizesse, a queda poderia ser perigosa e além disso, ouvia mais rochas a ceder. Aquele local era mais perigoso do que pensavam e por isso, mais do que ele, o casal acabaria ferido sobretudo porque estavam a preocupar-se com ele.

"_Por que razão sou tão inútil? Não consigo sequer usar a mais simples das habilidades e por causa disso, não posso sequer impedir que se magoem ou pensar em ajudá-los a restabelecer-se dos ferimentos. Por que razão nada funciona? Por que razão não os posso ajudar?_", questionava-se o Alfa, quando viu que a sua mão se moveu para segurar na espada. Não só isso. Sentiu como após segurar o objeto nas mãos, rodou rapidamente sobre si próprio, segurando Layla no processo. A espada cravou-se num local preciso entre as rochas e assim que a queda parou e as restantes rochas caíram, Axel parou perto de ambos confirmando que estavam bem.

O casal ainda não compreendia como Eren tinha sido capaz de reagir daquela forma. Causou-lhes até um frio na barriga quando testemunharam o movimento que lhes recordava uma só pessoa.

\- Eren? – Chamou Axel, vendo o jovem Alfa ainda de cabeça baixa com a respiração agitada, mas com força suficiente para aguentar o próprio peso e também Layla.

\- Como fizeste aquilo? – Perguntou a Ómega curiosa.

Ele olhou para os dois e ambos prenderam a respiração.

\- Não faço ideia, mas acho que não vou aguentar muito mais… - Murmurou antes de perder os sentidos.

Desta vez, foi Axel que manteve a segurança dos dois, mas o Alfa trocou um olhar com a parceira. Os dois tinham visto a mesma coisa. Por alguns instantes, um dos olhos verdes assumiu uma coloração cinza e isso explicava a reação rápida e movimento familiar que o Alfa executou. Pela primeira vez, desde que tinham chegado ao templo viram alguma coisa que lhes dava esperança de que nem tudo estava perdido.

A presença do filho não os tinha abandonado e surgiu quando julgou que algo lhes poderia acontecer. Surgiu momentaneamente para ir em seu socorro.

Mesmo que quando Eren tenha recuperado a consciência horas mais tarde, a cor dos seus olhos já tivesse regressado ao normal, o moreno não entendeu o porquê mas viu uma expressão afável na sua direção vinda de Layla. Ela sorriu na direção dele e mais uma vez, agradeceu por ter impedido que caísse. Um pouco confuso pela amabilidade da Ómega, simplesmente assentiu e decidiu não questionar. Afinal, era a primeira vez que era simpática com ele.

Depois desse dia, o casal não voltou a provocar uma reação daquelas visto que os desmaios de Eren passaram a ser mais frequentes. Como se aquele acontecimento tivesse piorado o estado dele, até porque o tempo em que ficava inconsciente também era maior independentemente do que estivesse a fazer. Não era necessária atividade física ou esforço para que um esgotamento inexplicável se abatesse sobre o Alfa e por isso, todos estavam até mais preocupados com o declínio da saúde dele.

O passeio daquele dia a poucos dias do Natal era uma forma de relaxar e fazer com que Misaki tivesse um dia normal e sem preocupações. A pequena andava cada vez mais apreensiva com o estado de Eren, que sempre lhe dizia que estava tudo bem e que não havia razão para preocupar-se. Para evitar as perguntas da filha, distraiu-a com a possibilidade de aceitar o convite de Marco para irem passar o Natal a casa dele com todos os amigos. Não que ele tivesse vontade de sair de perto de Levi, mas concluiu que pela filha deveria tentar criar momentos em que ela pudesse estar com outras pessoas e não pensar em coisas que não deviam preocupar uma criança.

Quanto a Misaki estava radiante porque embora continuasse a não haver neve nas montanhas, o que era um acontecimento raro, ela tinha finalmente a oportunidade de sair com todos de casa. Nem mesmo Armin ficou em casa e seguia um pouco mais atrás com Lena e Hanji que comentavam como de facto, estavam a ter um Natal incomum. Um pouco mais adiante, seguia Axel e Layla atrás de Eren que segurava a mão da filha que lhe dizia como estava feliz por poderem dar um passeio todos juntos.

\- Quando o pai acordar, podemos sair todos juntos outra vez!

\- Claro, vamos sair quantas vezes quiseres. – Respondeu Eren.

\- Ainda não sei o vou dar ao pai no Natal. Já pensaste no p'esente, papá? – Perguntou.

\- Ainda não. – Admitiu. – Como nem sempre tive muito jeito para presentes, costumava oferecer chocolates a toda a gente.

\- Isso lembra-me quando me deste chocolates com um bilhete que era para o Jean. – Comentou Hanji divertida.

\- Pois, erro meu. – Coçou a cabeça. – Até hoje não acredito que leste aquele bilhete na frente da minha mãe.

\- Havia insultos tão coloridos que não resisti à tentação. – Comentou a Beta divertida.

\- O que dizia exatamente? – Perguntou Layla curiosa.

\- Digo assim que a pequena não estiver por perto. – Respondeu Hanji ao ver o olhar de soslaio de Eren e Armin sorriu um pouco, deduzindo que devia ser um dos bilhetes "coloridos" que chegou a ver o moreno escrever e ler em voz alta para que ele pudesse dar a sua opinião. Só que mesmo que Armin dissesse que tinha ido um pouco longe com os insultos ou que algo não fazia sentido, Eren insistia em não alterar o conteúdo.

\- Também quero saber! – Disse Misa indignada por estarem a esconder parte da conversa e os outros riram.

\- Depois o avô conta qualquer coisa. – Piscou o olho à pequena, recebendo o olhar cúmplice da parceira que sabia que Axel saberia remediar a situação, mesmo que Misa fosse bastante persistente.

O ambiente estava tão descontraído que no caminho de regresso, enquanto passavam a pouca distância do templo, não esperavam o que se seguiu. Eren largou a mão de Misaki e abaixou-se repentinamente. Uma das mãos no peito com uma expressão de dor e de imediato, Axel puxou a neta para que se afastasse e Layla acocorou-se ao lado do moreno.

\- O que foi? Estás a sentir-te mal? Vais desmaiar de novo? – Perguntou e também Hanji se acercou de imediato e pela posição da mão no peito, deduziu que…

\- _Merda_, ele vai ter…

Não teve a oportunidade de terminar a frase porque o moreno caiu inanimado. Layla concluiu rapidamente pelas palavras da Beta que se tratava de uma paragem cardíaca. Berrou para que os restantes não se aproximassem, o que era mais um sinal claro para que retirassem a neta dali e de imediato, colocou-se sobre Eren com as mãos sobre peito.

\- Vamos, respira… - Murmurava Layla, continuando a respiração cardíaca auxiliada por Hanji que empurrava ar para o interior da boca do Alfa. – Vamos lá, Eren…

\- Ainda sem pulso. – Disse Hanji ao retirar a mão do pescoço do moreno e voltar a expirar ar para a boca dele.

Por breves momentos, Axel paralisou diante da cena. Nunca esperou que a gravidade do estado de saúde de Eren tivesse alcançado aquele ponto. Acreditou que mais cedo ou mais tarde, retirariam aquelas capacidades dele por verem como eram nocivas para o corpo dele. Porém, ali estava o Alfa a sofrer por uma coisa que não devia ter e os que tinham o poder de lhe retirar, nada faziam. Aliás não era somente isso, não só estavam a empurrar aquele Alfa para a morte, como também mantinham a eterna incógnita quanto a Levi.

\- Papá!

\- Lena, Armin levem-na daqui. – Falou Axel, concentrando as feromonas numa das mãos e colocando-a no rosto da pequena que perante as feromonas fortes e vertiginosas, perdeu os sentidos. O Alfa não queria ter chegado àquele ponto, mas temia que Lena e Armin pudessem não controlar a criança agitada e por isso, optou por aquele método.

Armin ficou mesmo pasmo diante do que via. Não só porque o estado de Eren era bem mais grave do que pensava, mas também o controlo excecional que Axel demonstrava ter sobre as suas feromonas. Não hesitou em obedecer, quando Axel basicamente ordenou que tanto ele como Lena levassem Misa para casa.

\- Tem pulsação! – Anunciou Hanji aliviada juntamente com Layla. – Fraca, mas tem. Ok, devíamos levá-lo…

\- Eu mesmo vou levá-lo. – Disse Axel, vendo que as duas se distanciavam de Eren para dar-lhe espaço.

\- O hospital ainda fica longe. – Comentou Layla, vendo o ar cada vez mais sério do seu parceiro.

\- Vou levá-lo ao templo. – Respondeu. – Isto já foi longe demais e eu não posso simplesmente aceitar o que está a acontecer.

Confusas, as duas mulheres seguiram o Alfa que levava o jovem nos braços e adentrou o templo. As feromonas estavam longe da tranquilidade que o caracterizava. A agitação e raiva eram palpáveis e tanto a Beta como a Ómega não se atreviam a contrariá-lo ou questioná-lo, apesar de não entenderem o que de bom poderia sair de um momento alimentado por sentimentos negativos.

Hanji nunca tinha entrado no templo antes, apenas ouviu as descrições de Lena ou mesmo de Misaki do que dizia existir no interior. Não havia palavras suficientes para descrever o local sagrado. Assim que avistou a lagoa com o altar, onde se encontrava Levi, a Beta sentiu que todos estavam a cometer um erro ao perturbar a serenidade daquele lugar.

Contudo, depois de colocar Eren deitado perto da lagoa, Axel ergueu-se e deixou novamente as feromonas pintadas pela hostilidade e ressentimento espalharem-se pelo espaço.

\- Axel não devias… - Ia dizer Layla.

\- Quero vê-los! – A voz dele irrompeu alta e repleta de raiva. – Quero ver aqueles que tomaram estas decisões e nada fazem perante os erros que cometem! Jurei lealdade a este templo, mas não uma lealdade cega que me deixe de braços cruzados quando estão errados! Vamos Ómegas, apareçam!

Uma forte ventania envolveu o espaço e Layla sabia que aquilo significava que estava enfurecer os que ainda guardavam aquele local. Não entendia a atitude do parceiro, mas tremia só de pensar na hipótese de contrariá-lo. Nunca o tinha visto assim, sobretudo perante um sítio sagrado como aquele. As paredes de cor azulada e luminosa manchavam-se com algumas cores um pouco mais escuras e próximo ao altar, um pouco mais adiante surgia uma imagem perante o assombro de Layla e Hanji, enquanto o Alfa mantinha a mesma postura desafiante.

A imagem deu lugar a uma forma. Uma mulher de cabelos loiros e curtos trajava uma farda militar antiga. Os olhos castanhos associavam-se a uma expressão que não escondia o desagrado.

\- Como te atreves a desrespeitar o nosso descanso? Pensas que por teres sido escolhido para proteger um de nós, isso te dá o direito de dirigir-te a nós dessa forma infame?

\- Nem mesmo os Antigos têm o direito de brincar assim com a vida dos outros. – Ripostou o Alfa.

\- Não que justifique a falta de respeito, mas posso saber a que se deve tudo isto? – Indagou a mulher, trajada como um soldado.

\- Preciso explicar? – Perguntou irritado.

\- O teu filho deu a vida por esse Alfa. Foi uma escolha dele.

\- Vida que vocês estão a tirar! – Apontou. – Sabem perfeitamente que o corpo dele não está feito para suportar as capacidades que os descendentes dos Antigos têm e mesmo assim, teimam em não retirar-lhe essas capacidades.

\- Estamos a respeitar a vontade do Levi.

\- Ele não iria querer uma coisa destas! – Falou mais alto. – Ele deu a vida por este Alfa e apenas lhe deu as capacidades naquele momento, porque era necessário, mas assim como retiraram à Layla no passado, poderiam ter feito o mesmo com ele ao ver que não podia suportar esse poder. Em vez disso, estão a deitar fora a vida que o Levi lhe deu! Não têm o direito de brincar assim com a vida dos dois!

Ao lado da mulher de cabelos loiros, surgiu outra figura. Desta vez uma rapariga bem mais jovem, talvez não tivesse mais do que dezasseis. Os longos cabelos encaracolados e adereços de ouro no pescoço, pulso e orelhas assim como a indumentária classificavam-na como alguém de uma realeza distante. Alguém que Levi também tinha encontrado no dia da sua decisão.

\- Nós aceitámos um pedido bastante irregular, não só uma troca, mas também uma dádiva do nosso poder.

\- Que foi um erro que podiam ter corrigido! E o facto de terem dito ao Eren que devia trazer o Levi até ao templo foi para quê? Mais uma brincadeira de mau gosto? Há alguma razão para lhe dar esperança dessa forma?

\- Eu jamais diria tal coisa. – Falou a mulher de trajes militares.

Desta vez, um menino de cabelos ruivos surgiu, sentado no altar perto de Levi.

\- Essa foi a minha mensagem.

\- Que nunca deveria ter sido dada. – Repetiu a mulher de cabelos loiros. – É uma troca e está feita. E se fazes tanta questão, podemos retirar as capacidades desse Alfa e…

\- E esquecer que vocês não parecem de acordo entre vocês? – Interrompeu Axel. – Se a situação do Levi é de facto irremediável, então nunca deviam ter sugerido que fosse trazido até ao templo. Se as capacidades dos Antigos não podem ser utilizadas por um Alfa, então deviam ter retirado as mesmas ao Eren assim que a situação começou a melhorar. Se é assim por que estão a preservar o Levi neste lugar? Porque estão a castigar o Eren com os vossos erros?

\- O corpo do Levi estava repleto de veneno. – Falou o menino de cabelos ruivos. – Precisava ser limpo.

\- A alma dele devia desprender-se deste plano totalmente, mas isso não aconteceu. – Interveio a rapariga com uma expressão triste. – É verdade, nós erramos e continuamos a errar mantendo esta situação.

A mulher de cabelos loiros suspirou.

\- A discórdia entre nós é evidente e isso trouxe-nos até este momento inusitado, porque tu sempre nos mostraste uma grande lealdade e agora levantas questões, que são pertinentes. – Cedeu. – Ao longo deste tempo, temos escutado as preces de amigos e família dele, mas sobretudo desse Alfa, o Eren. A nossa discórdia colocou-o nesta situação e o facto de a alma do Levi não ter descanso, também pesa na nossa decisão.

\- A dor que causámos não será facilmente perdoada, mas compreendemos o nosso erro. – Acrescentou a rapariga, que sorriu na direção do Alfa. – Nunca agradeceremos o suficiente pela tua lealdade.

\- O Eren estava disposto a amar o seu filho até ao último instante. – Acrescentou o menino de cabelos ruivos. – O Levi não pode descansar dessa forma, não quando tanto amor o chama de volta. – Sorriu e as outras figuras desapareceram. – Axel obrigada pela lealdade e coragem que demonstraste hoje porque tens razão, nós são somos perfeitos. Ninguém o é, mas reconhecemos o que fizemos, as consequências e por isso mesmo… está na hora. – Acenou e também desapareceu.

Repentinamente, tudo começou a estremecer e Eren que tinha estado inconsciente até ao momento, abriu os olhos. Sentou-se um pouco confuso e sentindo ainda os efeitos de um cansaço extremo e inexplicável. Porém, antes que qualquer um dos outros pudesse questioná-lo sobre como se sentia, todos viram como o altar descia e submergia-se na água, levando com ele também o corpo de Levi. As cores de um tom azul mais vivo regressaram às paredes do templo que antes se tinham manchado com tons escuros e com isso, veio também o desabrochar de cada um das flores de cristal que havia na lagoa.

Nenhum dos presentes sabia o que fazer. Hesitando entre presenciar aquele espetáculo à sua frente ou mergulhar na água para ir reaver o Ómega submerso na lagoa.

Contudo, isso tornou-se desnecessário quando viram que na margem, perto de Eren havia qualquer coisa na água. O moreno ia inclinar-se para ver quando se assustou com as mãos que saíram da água para apoiar-se na margem.

Eren, assim como os restantes, assistiram paralisados como a figura saía da água. Os cabelos negros um pouco mais longos caíam um pouco sobre os olhos desiguais e a túnica branca colava-se ao corpo dele. O Ómega ainda de joelhos na margem e já fora de água inspirou fundo algumas vezes antes de estender a mão ao moreno que completamente imóvel apenas deixou que o outro o puxasse. Colocando a mão na nuca do Alfa de olhos verdes, aproximou os lábios dele e repentinamente, Eren sentiu toda a fadiga e dor abandonar o corpo dele.

Em seguida, viu novamente os olhos desiguais fixos nele e a mão na nuca, passou para o rosto dele.

\- Desculpa por te ter causado tudo isto e obrigado por não teres desistido de mim, Eren. – Sorriu um pouco e ainda sob o olhar estupefacto do Alfa, desviou a sua atenção para os outros e levantou-se do chão, sentindo o corpo ainda um pouco dormente pela falta de movimento durante bastante tempo. – Não queria fazer-vos passar por uma coisa assim de novo, espero que me perdoem. – Deu alguns passos na direção do casal que de imediato foi ter com ele para abraçar o filho, diante o ar emocionado de Hanji que num tom mais baixo, agradeceu ao templo pelo milagre.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo*_


	63. Pedido

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Obrigada pelas reviews!_

**-X**

* * *

**Pedido**

A partir do momento que caíram os primeiros flocos de neve, os olhares de muitos em Maria viraram-se na direção das montanhas, onde já não pairavam as mesmas nuvens e sensação de vazio de antes. Foram invadidos pelo sentimento inexplicável que lhes dizia que o templo já não se encontrava deserto e que a bênção do Elo estava novamente presente.

Com efeito, pouco depois de despertar e passar algum tempo com a filha nos braços e entre toda a atenção dos habitantes em Trost, Levi decidiu que iria aceitar o convite de Marco. Até porque queria ver os amigos e isso resultou em vários momentos que envolveram abraços, lágrimas e sorrisos. Como chegou no dia anterior à véspera de Natal, não lhe foi tão fácil encontrar algum tempo livre para comprar alguns presentes. Porém, Oluo criou a oportunidade ideal para o Ómega sem levantar muitas suspeitas, até porque Gunther e Eld também ajudaram a compor o quarteto.

\- E estás mesmo bem, certo? Não precisas de qualquer descanso? – Insistia o Alfa que já tinha mordido a língua duas vezes, enquanto entravam em mais uma loja.

\- Dormi durante mais de dois meses, não penso que precise de mais descanso. – Respondeu o Ómega que assim como os Alfas, aproximaram-se novamente das vitrinas. – Posso saber a razão por detrás de toda esta escolha? – Os olhos desiguais focaram-se nas joias à sua frente. – A mim parecem-me todos iguais. Muda apenas o preço.

Dois Alfas trocaram olhares confusos entre eles e Oluo corou ligeiramente, ainda que também não entendesse como poderia restar alguma dúvida sobre o que estavam a fazer.

\- Tirando o preço absurdo, não há muita diferença entre eles. – Comentou o jovem de cabelos negros distraidamente e tanto Gunther como Eld quase queriam bater com a mão na própria testa, questionando como é que o seu Capitão e amigo poderia ser tão ingénuo em alguns aspetos.

\- Será que ainda não está totalmente recuperado? – Murmurou Eld.

\- O Capitão é muito perspicaz em alguns aspetos, mas em outros… - Começou Gunther, aclarando a garganta. – Levi, por que motivo pensas que o Oluo quer escolher um anel para oferecer à Petra?

\- Porque ele quer mostrar o quanto gosta da dela e por isso, está disposto a viver debaixo da ponte por causa de um anel? – Questionou, observando outra vitrina onde havia mais anéis. – Pessoalmente, não penso que a Petra se interesse muito pelo preço, mas suponho que queiras impressioná-la, não é Oluo?

\- Impressionar também faz parte, mas eu queria pedir-lhe outra coisa.

\- Pedir? – O jovem com heterocromia olhou para o Alfa. – Pedir o quê? Se estás a querer dividir a conta do anel com ela, não penso que isso funcione como romance.

\- Não é isso… - Ia dizer Oluo.

\- Levi, não sabes mesmo por que razão ele quer dar-lhe um anel? – Perguntou Gunther. – Talvez seja a mesma razão para que tanto eu como o Eld usemos aliança. – Resolveu dar a pista.

\- Oh… - Balbuciou, finalmente entendendo o objetivo daquela saída entre os quatro. – É um anel de casamento. – Concluiu.

\- Sim. – Admitiu Oluo um pouco envergonhado. – Um anel de noivado para começar e depois espero dar-lhe outro ainda mais bonito.

\- Por isso é que não deixamos a Petra vir connosco. – Explicou Eld.

\- E também não queríamos trazer o Farlan, porque nós sabemos que podia causar atrito entre ele e o Eren. Já sabes. Coisas de Alfas. – Comentou Gunther.

\- Tch, pois. – Falou Levi. – Eu vim convosco pela companhia, mas também porque queria comprar alguns presentes para os outros. Penso também que sabiam que não ia ajudar muito nestas coisas de anéis… eu não…

\- Mas além da tua companhia, queria também que a tua presença me dê sorte. – Disse Oluo esperançado.

\- O que ele quer dizer é que espera que tu sejas como um amuleto de sorte para ele. – Brincou Eld, provocando alguma discussão entre ele e Oluo sobre as intenções deste último.

Gunther suspirou e Levi apenas comentou:

\- Há coisas que não mudam.

O Alfa ao lado dele assentiu e olhando de soslaio para a porta da loja onde estavam, Levi teve a sensação de ter visto Eren. Porém, logo concluiu que não era possível, pois o moreno tinha ficado com a Misa na casa de Marco, onde todos se iriam reunir no Natal. Combinaram que pela manhã, o Ómega iria com os amigos comprar alguns presentes e na parte de tarde, sairiam os dois para escolher um presente para a filha.

Durante o tempo que esteve com o grupo, encontrou vários conhecidos pela rua. Principalmente, colegas militares que o cumprimentaram e ficaram contentes por vê-lo, depois de terem escutado que esteve doente e em tratamento em Trost. Para eles essa era a versão da história, dado que somente os amigos e familiares próximos sabiam a verdade. Manter a identidade do Elo como segredo continuava a ser essencial, apesar de todas as mudanças que o jovem com heterocromia podia ver em Maria. Era evidente cada vez que encontrava algum Alfa ou Beta da Cidade das Trevas. Agora eles trabalhavam em campos ou ajudando outras famílias em tarefas de áreas diversas, mas concentravam-se sobretudo em trabalhos de força. Ainda assim, ele gostava de ver a forma natural e calma como as pessoas se relacionavam entre elas, apesar de todo um passado marcado por acontecimentos terríveis. As pessoas estavam dispostas a dar um passo em frente e caminhar em direção à mudança.

Quando pararam num pequeno café para comer qualquer coisa rápida, Eld desviou um pouco o olhar para a rua enquanto falava. Isso fez com que o Ómega optasse também por olhar de soslaio e ver quem teria chamado a atenção daquele Alfa. Ao seguir o olhar, encontrou Jean de costas diante de uma loja a olhar para a montra e tinha duas sacas nas mãos.

\- Vais falar com ele? – Perguntou Oluo. – Nós vamos contigo.

\- Fiquem aqui. – Falou o jovem de cabelos negros. – Tenho que falar com ele e não demoro. – Vendo o ar pouco aprovador dos Alfas. – Estou no vosso campo de visão, embora claramente não exista qualquer perigo. Controlem esses instintos e paranoias.

Viu os três fazerem-lhe uma continência militar e quase quis revirar os olhos, deixando os sacos das compras com eles, que sentados no café ficaram claramente de olhos atentos ao percurso do Ómega. Eles não podiam evitar os comportamentos protetores, principalmente depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido e o tempo que estiveram separados. O rapaz compreendia os sentimentos deles, mas na sua opinião, todos estavam a exagerar bastante com a vigilância apertada.

Atravessou a rua e chamou pelo Alfa, antes que este afastasse. Pelos vistos, a montra não o teria agradado e iria procurar outra coisa. Ao ouvir o nome dele, o Alfa virou-se de imediato e sorriu um pouco ao ver o Ómega.

\- Também a fazer compras de última hora? – Indagou o Alfa.

\- Sim. – Respondeu. – Como não respondeste ao Eren, vim repetir a pergunta. Não vens passar o Natal connosco?

\- Não. – Respondeu com um sorriso um pouco triste, mantendo os sacos bem seguros numa das mãos. – Vou ficar com a família para quem estou a trabalhar.

\- Vais ter o dia livre, certo?

\- Sim, sim. – Apressou-se a esclarecer. – São muito bons comigo e por isso, gostava de passar esta época especial com eles e além disso, não penso que a minha presença no meio de todos fosse muito bem aceite.

\- O convite é do Marco. – Relembrou o Ómega.

\- Eu sei. O Marco não quis deixar-me de parte e isso é mesmo coisa dele, mas como já te disse vou passar o Natal com a família para quem trabalho. Já me comprometi com eles. – Disse com uma postura, que Levi não se recordava de ver naquele Alfa. Não encontrava os mesmos traços de arrogância e prepotência de antes. Só que além disso, notava como parecia pouco à vontade à sua frente.

\- Sabes que não tens que agir de forma tão estranha comigo. – Comentou o rapaz de cabelos negros.

\- Pensei que não quisesses falar comigo depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Sei que tu e o Marco são bastante próximos por isso, não esperava que viesses pedir que fosse ao convívio na casa dele. Pensei até que me… - Surpreendeu-se com o toque de Levi no braço dele.

\- Não concordo com o que fizeste ao Marco e ele sofreu muito com tudo o que aconteceu, com a separação, com a forma como as coisas se desenrolaram. – Começou por dizer. – Ele sofreu e eu partilhei desse sentimento, mas passou. O Marco encontrou conforto no Gabriel e nas coisas que ele lhe permitiu ser e fazer, quando estiveram juntos, mas não é o mesmo. Sei que não é o mesmo porque eu tentei esquecer o Eren e nada era igual. Ainda assim, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, aprendi que não vale a pena guardar tanto ressentimento e viver com isso cá dentro.

Jean levou a mão que tinha livre ao rosto, cobrindo-o um pouco enquanto dizia.

\- Não podes ser assim, Levi. Não podes simplesmente relevar tudo ao ponto de dizeres estas coisas, como se quisesses dar-me esperanças com o Marco.

\- Sou assim e não me vais convencer que mereces viver o resto da tua vida a sentir culpa pelo que aconteceu. Não podes começar de novo com todas essas coisas negativas aí dentro. – Colocou o dedo indicador no peito do Alfa. – Precisas de parar de ter pena de ti próprio e se estás realmente a mudar como parece, então dá um pouco de tempo e tenta de novo. – Inspirou um pouco das feromonas, aproximando-se um pouco mais do outro que corou bastante.

\- Levi?

\- Cheiras a Ómega. – Bateu-lhe no braço. – Já andas metido com a filha do agricultor? Estou aqui a dizer que tens uma oportunidade, mas claramente não podes manter as calças vestidas!

\- Wow, calma! Não coloques a carroça à frente dos bois! – Disse defensivamente.

\- Pensas que não sei que têm uma filha? A miúda tem uns quinze anos, Jean!

\- Estás bem informado. – Comentou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. – Mas eu não estou a fazer nada e nem a pensar nisso. Ela trabalha com o resto da família e comigo. Normalmente passamos tempo juntos, mas sem essas intenções pelo meio. A miúda está encantada por um Beta de um café, onde vai comprar bolos todos os dias.

\- Hum… não parece que estejas a mentir. – Falou o Ómega pensativo. – Esperemos que não. Enfim, pensa no que te disse e bom Natal, Jean.

\- Bom Natal, Levi. – Acenou enquanto via o Ómega atravessar a rua e regressar ao café, onde os três Alfas que durante a conversa, viu que os observavam com atenção.

* * *

\- Ó meu Deus, tu não podes ter dito uma coisa dessas, Levi! – Dizia Marco, segurando nos ombros do outro Ómega que olhava para ele sem entender a razão por detrás daquela reação.

\- Querias que o massacrasse mais com culpa?

\- Não, mas tu basicamente esfregaste na cara dele que sabes mais da vida dele do que é o normal! – Falou nervosamente.

\- Mas foste tu que mandaste a Nifa investigar e comentaste comigo. – Recordou, continuando pouco impressionado com a reação do amigo.

\- Isso é… bom, eu estava preocupado e quis assegurar-me que estava tudo bem com ele. – Respondeu o Ómega de sardas no rosto um pouco atrapalhado. – Mesmo assim, tu tinhas a obrigação de ser discreto! Nunca poderias ter dito uma coisa dessas! Ele vai ficar desconfiado e pensar que…

\- Pensar o quê? – Cortou Levi. – Que além da preocupação, estavas com ciúmes da Ómega?

\- Eu não tenho ciúmes dela! – Disse indignado.

\- Reagir um pouco menos, podia ajudar a tornar isso mais credível. – Apontou o rapaz com heterocromia. – Escuta, eu não estou a dizer que está tudo bem e que deves atirar-te para os braços dele neste preciso momento, mas não tens que fingir na minha frente. Não cometas os mesmos erros que fiz, negando dia após dia aquilo que ainda sentes por ele. – Viu Marco parar de andar para fitá-lo. – De todas as vezes que te disse que já não sentia nada pelo Eren ou que o odiava, ia esquecer ou já tinha esquecido, nós os dois sabemos que isso era mentira. Por muito magoado que estivesse, o sentimento continuava aqui dentro. – Levou a mão ao peito. – Não era comparável a mais nada e mais ninguém era capaz de fazer-me sentir da mesma forma que ele. Tu sabes isso. Cometi um erro ao pensar que podia brincar com sentimentos e alimentar as esperanças do Farlan…

\- Estás a dizer que eu e o Gabriel…

\- Não, o vosso caso é diferente, mas o fim é o mesmo. Ele continuava a amar a mulher dele e tu continuavas a guardar o sentimento mais precioso apenas para o Jean. Ambos sabiam que nada seria o mesmo e reconheceram novos sentimentos um pelo outro sem alimentar fantasmas. – Desviou um pouco o rosto. – Eu quis alimentar um fantasma e destruí-lo, colocando outra pessoa. O que fiz foi errado, mas no fim, agora que estamos aqui, frente a frente. – Olhou para o amigo. – Não podes mentir sobre o que sentes. Eu não posso mentir sobre o que sinto. – Fez uma pausa. – O meu pai chegou a dizer-me que o amor tem muitas formas diferentes, mas apenas uma delas marca-nos de uma forma inalterável e profunda. Na altura, não compreendi ou não quis compreender, mas agora sei que ele tem razão. Nunca vou amar ninguém da mesma forma que amo o Eren e o mesmo acontece contigo relativamente ao Jean.

Seguiu-se um longo silêncio entre os amigos.

Marco sabia que o outro Ómega tinha razão. Por mais que tentasse enganar-se a si mesmo, dizendo que somente se preocupava com o bem-estar de Jean, havia razões bem mais profundas por detrás disso. O amor permanecia magoado e amachucado num recanto dentro dele. Ali permaneciam entre as últimas memórias dolorosas, as outras em que foi feliz ao lado do Alfa e os bons momentos que passaram juntos. Esse amor não morreu e não era o mesmo sentimento que nutriu por Gabriel, apesar do carinho que partilharam e da dor que experienciou com a perda dele. Era diferente e aperceber-se como o amigo era capaz de identificar isso, fê-lo compreender como Levi também tinha amadurecido com o tempo nesse aspeto. Embora ainda fosse evidente a inocência nos olhos dele, havia também um saber que foi adquirindo com tudo o que lhe aconteceu e com as pessoas à sua volta.

Portanto, admitir que havia verdade nas palavras dele também ajudou Marco a desfazer-se de um peso que existia dentro dele. Inspirou também as feromonas tranquilas e carregadas com uma característica única invadir os seus sentidos e a postura relaxou, preparada para a festa que já tinha começado na casa dele. Contudo, os dois retiraram-se por alguns instantes para aquela conversa porque mais uma vez, Levi notou que havia qualquer coisa errada e queria que o amigo aproveitasse a festividade ao máximo e tal só seria possível, se tivessem mais uma conversa honesta que terminou com um sorriso bem rasgado no rosto de Marco.

\- O Eren disse-me que era um Alfa. – Comentou enquanto saíam do escritório.

\- Ele não está errado. – Concordou Levi, retirando a mão da barriga do outro. – Forte e saudável, assim como querias.

\- Mais um pretendente à mão da pequena Misa. – Brincou Marco.

\- Mais um pretendente? – Indagou Levi confuso.

\- Ora, primeiro tens o Yuki e depois há o Igor. – Apontou para o centro da sala, onde todos duvidavam quem eram as crianças. Principalmente, quando viam Reiner e Eren sentado com as crianças a competir pelo castelo de legos mais bonito. Os dois com capas vermelhas sobre os ombros e barbas brancas mal colocadas, provavelmente porque já se teriam envolvido em algum confronto.

Mesmo que Levi quisesse ficar chateado e perguntar o que estavam dois adultos a fazer no chão a competir como dois retardados num jogo de crianças, ele optou por conter-se. Afinal, as crianças estavam a rir e a cada peça que Misa ajudava Eren a pôr, o moreno beijava o rosto da pequena que ria e abraçava o pai. O Ómega não podia estragar aquela cena até porque não era a primeira vez que parava vários minutos para observar a interação entre os dois. Era como se Eren sempre estivesse estado ali e era óbvio o quanto Misa gostava dele.

\- Deviam ter chegado um pouco antes. – Comentou Connie divertido ao lado da companheira. – O Eren tentou fazer com que o Reiner comesse uma das peças de lego porque alegadamente alguém não estava a jogar limpo.

\- Acho que a Mikasa filmou o momento. – Acrescentou Christa, sentada no colo de Ymir no sofá perto do centro do tapete onde a brincadeira ocorria.

\- Isso porque o pequeno Igor também preferiu aliar-se ao Eren e à Misa para derrubar o castelo do Reiner. – Acrescentou Ymir. – O Eren é um íman para os miúdos. Há pouco tempo atrás também o Yuki estava a dizer que se calhar ia mudar para o lado vencedor. É óbvio que o Reiner não está a impressionar ninguém.

\- Não acho que ensinar as crianças a enfiar peças de lego pela garganta de alguém seja saudável. – Comentou Bertholdt.

\- Ora, tu estás a defender o teu queridinho. – Apontou Christa, fazendo o Ómega corar.

\- Levi, sabes onde está o Oluo e os outros? – Perguntou Petra com uma mão na cintura e um copo de vinho na outra mão. – Desaparecerem de repente.

\- Talvez estejam a vestir-se para surpreender os miúdos. – Comentou Isabel que também se aproximou juntamente com Nicole. – Levaram também o Farlan.

\- Não sei o que andam a fazer, mas não deve ser nada de preocupante. – Disse Levi, tentando não dar muita importância à continuação do assunto dado que ele conhecia a razão.

"_Espero que esteja menos nervoso e consiga falar sem morder a língua na frente dela_", pensava o Ómega enquanto via os pais, Hanji, Carla e Kenny de pé e mais ao fundo da sala a conversar entre eles e também com as esposas de Gunther e Eld, que resolveram aceitar o convite daquele convívio no Natal. Como eram jovens, o Ómega ponderou que quisessem ficar mais perto dos respetivos Alfas, mas as duas pareciam bastante envolvidas nas conversas com Hanji, Layla, Carla, Kenny e Axel, "_Talvez sejam conversas de pessoas casadas? Do que é que falam exatamente? Espera… a Hanji não é casada. Bom, não vale a pena ficar a pensar sobre o assunto_".

Com efeito minutos mais tarde, Oluo entrou na sala acompanhado pelos amigos e lançou um olhar cúmplice a Levi que decidiu fazer um sinal a Eren para acalmar as crianças. O moreno assim o fez, apesar de confuso acerca da razão. Por respeito à vontade de Oluo, o Ómega guardou segredo de todos e além de Eld e Gunther, apenas Farlan também já deveria saber o que iria acontecer.

Assim que Misa viu que Farlan estava de volta, murmurou qualquer coisa a Eren e foi na direção do outro Alfa que sorriu enquanto a colocava no colo. O jovem de olhos verdes ainda não lidava muito bem com a ideia de que a filha gostasse tanto do outro e apenas se continha de dizer alguma coisa porque Levi intervinha. Aquele era mais um caso em que sentia a mão do Ómega sobre o ombro. Não é que Eren não compreendesse a ligação da filha com Farlan, mas não podia evitar instintos de possessividade e também alguns ciúmes do tempo que Farlan teve com ela e a viu crescer.

\- Não é fácil para mim. – Murmurou Eren.

\- Eu sei. – Falou Levi, acariciando de leve os cabelos castanhos. – Mas este não é o momento para mais um momento territorial entre Alfas. Este é o momento do Oluo e da Petra.

\- Huh? – Balbuciou, levantando-se do chão para ficar ao lado do Ómega. – Do que estás a falar?

\- Já vais ver. – Comentou, vendo Oluo aproximar-se com nervosismo de Petra que confusa, nem reparava na atenção que começava a receber de todos.

Apenas Levi desviou um pouco o olhar novamente ao ver Igor erguer-se do chão para ir ao encontro de Mikasa e Annie. O menino coxeava bastante e infelizmente, os médicos não puderam fazer nada. Porém, mesmo sabendo disso pelos amigos, o Ómega esperava que as amigas viessem falar com ele, mas quem sabe, também elas estivessem excessivamente preocupadas com o estado de saúde dele. Por muito que não quisessem acreditar ou desconfiassem, ele nunca se sentiu tão bem desde que despertou no templo. Portanto, podiam pedir-lhe para tratar do problema do filho.

Se bem que Levi também desconfiava que não quisessem pedir por pensarem que estariam a abusar de um privilégio que muitos não tinham por não terem uma relação próxima com o Elo. Isso continuaria sempre a ser mantido em segredo para o grande público em geral e o jovem com heterocromia não considerava errado, que os mais próximos pudessem recorrer a ele. Afinal, sempre que tinha conhecimento de algum caso ou escutava as preces do templo também oferecia uma resposta a outros, mesmo que lhe fossem autênticos desconhecidos.

Então que razão o impedia de ajudar os amigos? Nenhuma. Sobretudo quando significava melhorar a vida de uma criança que em alguns momentos, ainda demonstrava ver os fantasmas de uma vida que levou na Cidade das Trevas.

-… escolheu hoje para pedi-la em casamento. – Ouviu parte da frase de Eren e voltou a atenção para Oluo que ajoelhado diante de Petra declarava os seus sentimentos.

\- Não sei qual a necessidade de fazer uma coisa destas à frente de tanta gente. – Comentou Levi.

\- Não gostavas que fosse assim? – Perguntou o Alfa um pouco tenso e escapando ao olhar distraído do Ómega ao seu lado, enquanto outros amigos também estavam demasiado concentrados no pedido de casamento para notarem aquela pequena troca de palavras.

\- Acho que ele ficaria menos nervoso se fosse mais privado. – Respondeu o jovem, encolhendo os ombros e vendo quase todos os amigos a gravarem o momento.

O pedido de casamento foi aceite e todos festejaram o momento, trocando felicitações e desejos de felicidade. Oluo teria abraçado Levi se não tivesse ouvido um ligeiro rosnar de Eren ao ver essa intenção, que terminou com o moreno a receber uma cotovelada do Ómega. O outro Alfa simplesmente estava no auge da felicidade e queria agradecer-lhe pelo apoio que sempre demonstrou pelo casal. O jovem de cabelos negros só abraçou Petra, antes de repentinamente ser puxado por Eren até uma das varandas do segundo andar da casa.

\- Puxaste-me até aqui para que te atire da varanda? – Perguntou, passando as mãos pelos braços. – Está frio e tu arrancaste-me da sala no meio da celebração!

\- É importante. – Disse o moreno. – Além disso, todos aqueles Alfas a quererem abraçar-te…

\- São também teus amigos. – Cortou.

\- Sim, mas desde que te tenho de volta… ouve, eu não consigo evitar estar um pouco possessivo, ok? Tens que compreender.

\- Claro, claro. – Revirou os olhos. – Pensas matar-me com uma hipotermia aqui para evitar que outros Alfas me levem? São todos comprometidos e eu não vou ser levado por ninguém, Alfa idiota. – Baixou um pouco o tom de voz, virando o rosto. – Eu não quero outro Alfa.

Eren arrepiou-se um pouco e não era pelo frio causado pelos pequenos flocos de neve que caíam. Eram as palavras implícitas daquele Ómega, que estava até um pouco corado e isso apenas aumentou o seu nervosismo ao mesmo tempo que frisou ainda mais a sua decisão. Ele não esperava que Oluo fosse pedir Petra em casamento naquela mesma noite, mas pelo menos isso deu-lhe um pequeno aviso sobre como deveria fazer as coisas. Claramente, Levi podia não gostar se fizesse algo assim na frente de todos. Afinal, o Ómega detestava ficar numa situação de vergonha, principalmente diante dos outros.

\- Levi?

\- Hum? – Balbuciou ainda um pouco irritado pelo frio que estava a passar naquela varanda e olhou confuso para o Alfa, quando este pegou na mão dele.

\- Não pensei que mais alguém fosse fazer o mesmo hoje. – Começou por dizer e ao ajoelhar-se diante do jovem de cabelos negros viu os olhos dele demonstrarem choque. – Levi, eu sei que ainda não tivemos tempo para falar muito sobre nós, mas não queria que essa fosse a razão para adiar isto. Quero passar o resto da minha vida ao teu lado e gostava que…

\- Não! – Disse repentinamente, recolhendo a mão.

\- Ah…

\- Não, não. – Murmurou antes de sair rapidamente da varanda e deixar para trás Eren totalmente paralisado, pois de todas as reações que pensou que pudesse receber, aquela não estava na sua lista de possibilidades.

Entretanto Levi acabava de descer as escadas quando quase esbarrou em Marco e Christa que claramente estavam à espera dele. Os dois estranharam o ar de pânico no rosto do Ómega e encaminharam-no para o escritório à medida que Hanji também ficou curiosa e seguiu os três. Quanto a Layla e Axel trocaram olhares confusos e a Ómega fez um sinal ao companheiro antes de afastar-se dele e subir as escadas em direção ao piso superior.

\- Para onde foi a Layla? – Indagou Carla ao ver Axel reaproximar-se do grupo sem a companheira.

\- Ela não deve demorar. – Respondeu sem querer revelar que algo teria acontecido.

Quanto a Layla assim que encontrou Eren na varanda, viu-o sentado com os flocos de neve a cair sobre ele e um semblante bastante carregado. A Ómega acercou-se com passos cuidadosos e também curiosos.

\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou assim que estava próxima o suficiente.

\- Devo ter feito qualquer coisa de errado. – Murmurou desanimado. – O Levi… eu… quis pedir-lhe para que casasse comigo. – Olhou para a Ómega com um sorriso triste. – Parece que não precisa de preocupar-se com o facto de não me aprovar para estar com ele, pelos vistos nem ele me aprova.

\- Ele disse que não? – Questionou genuinamente surpresa e ao ver a expressão abatida do Alfa, deduziu que a verdade só podia ser essa e suspirou. – Achas que iria infernizar-te a vida só porque… não começámos da melhor maneira? É bom saber que já tenho tão boa fama como sogra. – Sentou-se ao lado do moreno.

\- Sei que não gosta de mim.

\- Bom, isso podia ser verdade há uns tempos atrás. – Concedeu. – Eu odiava a tua família pelas coisas que o teu pai fez e também porque considerava que tu e a tua mãe não podiam ser inocentes. Vocês cometeram os vossos erros e eu também cometi os meus. Só que… não penso que consiga odiar alguém que lutou tanto para que o meu filho estivesse agora acordado e entre nós. Não posso odiar alguém que faz o meu filho e a minha neta tão felizes.

\- Será que faço mesmo? – Perguntou desanimado.

\- Escuta, o Levi nestas coisas de romance não é a pessoa mais intuitiva e penso que até tu terás notado isso. – Comentou Layla num tom compreensivo. – Acredito que disse não sem pensar por pânico de não saber o que fazer ou como reagir ou quem sabe, tenhas sido um pouco rápido. Ele acordou há poucos dias e eu reparei que não têm estado muito tempo juntos. Todos querem cumprimentar e matar saudades do Levi, o que não vos têm dado tempo para investir na vossa relação. Talvez ele tenha pensado que foi precipitado… não sei ao certo, mas a única coisa que te posso assegurar é que essa não era a resposta que ele queria dar.

\- Acha mesmo?

\- Tenho a certeza. – Assegurou e estendeu a mão até passar a mão nos cabelos castanhos, surpreendendo o Alfa. – Se quiseres ficar aqui mais um pouco para te recompores, posso inventar qualquer desculpa para não preocupar a tua mãe ou a Misa, ok?

\- Ok… obrigado. – Agradeceu o Alfa, vendo um sorriso discreto em Layla antes de esta se afastar e deixar o moreno pensativo na varanda.

No escritório do piso inferior, Levi continuava a caminhar sem parar diante dos olhares incrédulos de Christa, Marco e Hanji.

\- Disseste que não?! – Frisou a loira novamente.

\- Não sabia o que dizer e… eu comprei-lhe uma camisola e ele pede-me em casamento!

\- Não aceitaste porque achas que não são presentes proporcionais? – Indagou Marco, tentando colocar alguma razão na cabeça do amigo. – Isso não é uma boa razão.

\- Ó meu Deus, deves ter destroçado o moreno. – Comentou Hanji.

\- Isso não ajuda! – Apontou Levi.

\- Mas é a verdade! – Manifestou-se Christa. – Como é que pudeste dizer-lhe que não?

\- Nós nem conversámos decentemente nestes últimos dias. Como é que ele conclui que acordo há poucos dias atrás e de repente fala em casamento? Ninguém pensa nas outras coisas? – Perguntava sem parar de andar. – Eu não estava a trabalhar e ele também não. Casamos e o quê? Vivemos na casa dos meus pais? Claro que não. Isso também não é um bom exemplo para a Misa, mesmo que eu queira que os dois convivam mais. Casar tem muita coisa pelo meio e Alfas querem logo trinta mil filhos! E a minha carreira militar? Eu deixei a banda, Christa durante este tempo todo e tu também disseste que não podias continuar a dar desculpas aos fãs! Como se supõe que faço tudo ao mesmo tempo? Entrei em pânico, ok? Aquele idiota não pensa!

\- Bombom, vamos considerar isso tudo como argumentos válidos. – Começou Hanji. – Sabes que ao contrário das novelas e livros que eu e a loirinha te emprestámos no mundo real as coisas não têm que funcionar necessariamente assim, certo? O Eren pode ter sido um pouco precipitado por fazer o pedido sem que conversassem e passassem mais tempo juntos para reavivar a chama e alimentar o romance, mas isso não significa que ao aceitar o pedido dele agora, tenhas que casar amanhã. Podem ficar noivos, reconstruir as vossas vidas ao voltar ao trabalho e criar condições económicas mais favoráveis para mais tarde, seja daqui a uns meses ou no ano seguinte, daqui a dois anos… enfim, quando se sentirem mais confortáveis, avançar para o casamento.

\- A Hanji tem razão. – Concordou Marco. – Ficar noivos, não significa que tudo tem que correr para o casamento. Podem levar as coisas com calma, apenas significa que ele quer assumir um compromisso sério contigo. Mesmo depois do casamento nada te impede de levar uma vida normal, pensa no exemplo dos teus pais ou mesmo no meu que depois de estar com o Gabriel, consegui ainda mais independência. Cada casal tem o seu ritmo.

\- Agora que estás mais calmo. – Interveio Christa. – Pensas mesmo que o mais correto foi dizer-lhe que não? Pensas que ele merece sentir-se rejeitado? Não tencionas ter uma vida ao lado dele? – Levantou a mão, impedindo o Ómega de responder. – Não é a mim a quem deves responder. Há alguém que precisa ouvir isso de ti agora que tiraste todas essas paranoias da cabeça.

Levi assentiu e saiu rapidamente do escritório.

\- Acho que fizemos _merda_ ao deixá-lo ler e ver aquelas séries. – Disse Christa, colocando a mão na cara. – Ele entrou em pânico em parte também por nossa culpa.

\- A inocência dele sempre me divertiu. – Comentou Hanji.

\- Vocês as duas são terríveis. – Concluiu Marco, deixando escapar um suspiro.

Quando Levi voltou ao piso superior da casa, ignorou os olhares que o acompanharam naquele vai e vem que o fez passar momentos antes a correr no sentido oposto. Eren continuava na varanda de costas e aparentemente cabisbaixo. Porém, assim que escutou passos e pressentiu as feromonas virou-se para encontrar o Ómega um pouco ruborizado e com passos hesitantes na direção dele.

\- Não acredito que ficaste aí no frio. – Começou por dizer. – Queres ficar doente?

\- Levi, eu…

\- Ok, não. Não era isto que queria dizer. – Falou, aproximando-se mais do Alfa à medida que tentava controlar o nervosismo. – Não é que não seja verdade, mas… eu… ah… eu entrei em pânico, ok? Compro-te uma camisola como presente e tu pedes-me em… casa… casamento. – Dizia cada vez mais corado. – Desde que acordei há poucos dias, quase nem conversamos muito e de repente acontecem estas coisas. Só que eu não devia ter dito que não ou pelo menos, poderia ter tentado explicar. Independentemente disso, quero que saibas que não há outro Alfa com quem queira partilhar a minha vida. – Olhou para Eren. – Quando disse que te amava não era mentira. Não penso que algum dia deixe de ser verdade.

A cada palavra que escutou, o Alfa sentia como se arrepiasse pois desde que Levi tinha regressado, não tornou a escutar qualquer declaração de sentimentos por ele. Com isso não queria dizer que o Ómega estivesse distante. Existiram ainda os gestos de carinho esporádicos e o facto de partilharem a mesma cama com Misa entre eles a experienciar o que era ter os dois pais por perto. Porém, pouco mais além disso visto que a família, amigos, companheiros e outros conhecidos queriam matar saudades de Levi. Isso originou a ausência de oportunidades para conversarem acerca da situação deles, ainda que Eren notasse que o jovem com heterocromia queria mantê-lo por perto, faltavam as palavras. Para ele era importante escutar mais uma vez, que era importante na vida dele e que realmente, desejava uma vida ao seu lado. Aquela era a confirmação e era incrível como só aquelas palavras colocaram algo tão bom dentro dele.

Eren sorriu e com uma mão no rosto do Ómega, fez com que a distância entre eles desaparecesse para beijá-lo por alguns instantes. Isto antes do rapaz de cabelos negros, colocar a mão no peito dele para distanciá-lo um pouco e dizer:

\- Só para que não fique dúvidas, isto é um sim… ao teu pedido.

Recebeu mais um beijo antes que o Alfa se ajoelhasse à sua frente outra vez.

\- Eren… não precisas de fazer isto assim… eu…

\- Podes considerar cliché, mas é assim que te quero dar isto. – Colocou a mão num dos bolsos e retirou uma pequena saquinha de veludo preto, de onde caiu um anel na mão dele. Em seguida, pegou na mão de Levi que sentia o rosto quente novamente à medida que o Alfa lhe colocava a aliança no dedo.

\- Tens as mãos frias. – Murmurou incerto quanto ao que deveria dizer, enquanto dividia o olhar entre o anel e o Alfa que entretanto já se tinha levantado.

\- Bom… - Começou num tom divertido. – Está um pouco frio, mas eu tenho uma ideia para que os dois deixemos de nos preocupar com isso.

\- Vamos voltar para… - Foi interrompido, quando o moreno o puxou contra o corpo dele.

\- Tenho uma ideia mais interessante. – Sussurrou perto dos lábios do Ómega antes de beijá-lo.

Apanhado um pouco desprevenido, Levi demorou alguns segundos a corresponder. O outro incitava-o a dar-lhe passagem para aprofundar o beijo e resolveu não resistir, sobretudo após inspirar as feromonas do Alfa. Sempre com o aroma mais delicioso que alguma vez sentiu e agora que podia também sentir-lhe o gosto, o corpo queria moldar-se às sensações e sentimentos que ambos eram incapazes de esconder.

Assim que as línguas se tocaram, ambos gemeram.

Levi cravou as unhas nos braços do Alfa que sentia moverem-se. As mãos do moreno acariciavam o corpo de que tanto sentiu falta, à medida que o fazia recuar para o interior daquela pequena sala. O Ómega apenas se deixava levar, perdido nas sensações que lhe retiravam toda a noção da realidade e o faziam desejar por mais daquela sensação quente e ao mesmo tempo arrepiante.

Repentinamente, sentiu algo firme atrás dele e separando os lábios do Alfa, apenas teve tempo de sentir como o moreno o segurava pelas coxas e sentava sobre a mesa.

\- Eren… - Sussurrou, enquanto a boca do moreno descia pelo seu queixo até parar no pescoço com vários beijos. – Temos que…ah… estamos na casa do Marco.

\- Hum, eu sei. – Murmurou contra a pele do Ómega que contra às suas palavras, colocava as pernas em torno da cintura de Eren que gemeu com esse gesto.

\- Devíamos parar… - Dizia, não recusando assim que os lábios do Alfa regressaram à boca dele e as línguas voltaram a tocar-se, provocando mais um arrepio nos dois. As feromonas nublavam-se cada vez mais com desejo da parte dos dois e subitamente, ambos escutaram o relógio da sala do piso inferior anunciar que era meia-noite.

Pararam de beijar-se, mas mantiveram-se próximos. Procuravam controlar a respiração ofegante e também as feromonas que não escondiam a vontade em continuar com aquele momento.

\- Talvez não seja a melhor altura… - Começou por dizer Eren contra a orelha do Ómega que se arrepiou. – Queria ver a Misa a abrir o presente que lhe comprámos. – Sentiu Levi assentir perto do rosto dele.

Desfizeram o abraço que ainda os unia.

\- Sim, vamos descer… - Concordou o Ómega. – Estas coisas podem esperar.

\- Sim… vamos ter várias oportunidades para recuperar o tempo perdido. – Murmurou o Alfa.

* * *

**-X-**

Até ao próximo capítulo!


	64. Prenúncios de um sucessor

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X**

* * *

**Prenúncios de um sucessor**

Era uma manhã fria e tranquila como outras que se habituou a ver, principalmente através da janela. Porém, graças a insistência inocente de uma criança, o loiro agora acompanhava Lena para a recolha de ervas. Posteriormente, elas seriam as responsáveis por diversos medicamentos, aos quais muitos recorriam quando a medicina moderna falhava. O Ómega sentia que um novo mundo se abrira diante dos seus olhos a cada palavra trocada com a mãe do falecido Comandante Gabriel. Lena apesar da perda do filho escolheu permanecer em Trost, mesmo com os pedidos de Marco para que se mudasse para a casa que agora lhe pertencia. Porém, ela preferiu continuar a sua vida naquele local e dedicar os anos de vida que lhe restavam a cuidar dos habitantes que residiam ali e agora, também tomava para si a missão de ensinar tudo o que sabia a Armin.

Nenhum dos dois esperava uma visita tão cedo e sobretudo que essa visita causasse um desconforto evidente no rosto do loiro. Contudo, Lena deixou que o visitante e o Ómega a sós, pois percebeu uma grande tensão e problemas por resolver entre os dois.

\- Não entendo o que vieste aqui fazer. – Admitiu o jovem de cabelos dourados, sentado numa pequena pedra com a muleta ao lado para facilitar a sua mobilidade e com uma tala de cor clara sobre o olho perdido.

\- Das vezes que vim aqui ver como estava o Eren e a situação do Levi, sempre te escondeste no quarto. – Afirmou o Alfa. – Entendo a razão para isso, mas precisava ver-te.

\- Porquê? – Insistiu. - Jean, pensas que nós ainda…

\- Não, não há um "nós". – Cortou. – Nunca houve. Sempre houve alguém entre nós e graças aos nossos caprichos, causámos dor às pessoas erradas.

\- Caprichos. – Repetiu.

\- Armin, não precisas de mentir para mim. – Disse num tom sério e ao mesmo tempo, complacente. – Nós fomos escravos dos nossos caprichos. Transformámos aquela atração desmedida em algo que alimentava o nosso ego. Gostavas, tanto como eu, de ser desejado e de poder manipular os outros à nossa volta para fazer e ter o que queríamos.

Seguiu-se um curto silêncio até que Armin esboçou um sorriso triste.

\- O que dizes é verdade e por isso, quando soube da história dos parceiros perfeitos e tentei aplicar isso à nossa atração, soube que de alguma forma, através do nosso comportamento… condenámos e transformámos esses sentimentos numa coisa pérfida. Parceiros perfeitos não têm necessariamente que ficar juntos e a prova disso é que apesar da nossa atração, nunca fui capaz de abandonar o Comandante e nem tu deixavas o Marco. Nenhum de nós nunca insistiu nisso.

\- O nosso laço esteve condenado desde do princípio porque tal como dizes, transformámos isso numa coisa terrível, que magoou as pessoas à nossa volta. – Prosseguiu num tom mais abatido.

\- Vieste procurar alguma vingança por teres perdido o Marco? – Indagou, mostrando que apesar de considerar essa ideia como válida, não tinha qualquer intenção de fugir ou chamar alguém. As feromonas mostravam uma submissão total. O que em tempos atraía aquele Alfa como as abelhas eram atraídas pelo mel. Só que naquele momento, os seus instintos não responderam como antes. Como se estivessem dormentes ou até fossem inexistentes. Mais uma prova de como as coisas mudaram entre eles.

\- Deveria vingar-me de mim também? Nós os dois somos culpados em toda esta história. – Respondeu. – Queria ver-te. Descobrir se a chama voltaria e ver como reagirias às minhas palavras. Queria saber, se assim como eu, qualquer coisa mudou dentro de ti.

\- Depois da morte do Comandante e de tudo o que aconteceu, das coisas que aprendi e ainda estou a aprender, seria um péssimo sinal se tudo permanecesse igual. Significaria que nenhum de nós merecia estar aqui neste momento. – Baixou o rosto. – Embora eu ainda não tenha a certeza que mereça esta oportunidade.

Jean compreendia aquela sensação, mas também sabia que aquele era não era o caminho certo. Portanto, sentou-se ao lado do loiro e repetiu com as suas palavras, a mensagem dada por um certo Ómega.

\- Alguém disse que jamais seria capaz de seguir em frente, aproveitar esta nova oportunidade se guardasse tantos sentimentos negativos cá dentro.

Armin ergueu o rosto, olhando para o jovem sentado ao seu lado.

\- Isso parece coisa do Levi. – Afirmou e viu um sorriso no rosto do Alfa.

\- E é, portanto, sabes que é mais credível do que eu. – Brincou um pouco e por fim, conseguiu um sorriso diferente no rosto do loiro. – Isso era o que queria ver. Não vim aqui alimentar mais ódio ou sentimentos negativos. Vim aqui por ti e por mim também. – Viu o Ómega desviar o rosto.

\- Ainda tenho um longo caminho pela frente, mas tu Jean… - Olhou de esguelha. – Tu mudaste.

\- Espero que sim. – Disse, coçando a cabeça.

\- Estás vários passos à minha frente e espero poder alcançar-te um dia. – Ergueu o rosto, olhando para o sol tímido que por vezes, saía detrás das nuvens. – Quero ser capaz de orgulhar-me da pessoa em que me tornei.

\- Estás a tentar e isso já é um bom começo.

Os dois nunca imaginaram um cenário em que pudessem sentar-se lado a lado e conversar sobre as vidas diferentes que agora tinham. Se por um lado, Armin estava a dedicar-se a aprender o máximo com Lena acerca de produtos naturais e das histórias e lendas de Maria para registá-las por escrito; por outro lado, Jean estava a trabalhar para uma família, ajudando-os a cultivar e tratar dos terrenos que possuíam. Cada um deles levava uma vida consideravelmente diferente do seu passado, mas em vez do desânimo pairar sobre eles, deram por si a sorrir e a falar com entusiasmo de como as coisas mudaram. Quem sabe, os dois estivessem mesmo a mudar para melhor.

* * *

Transcorreu pouco tempo até que o atual rei de Sina, acompanhado por Pixis regressasse a Maria. A razão era simples. A possibilidade de um outro herdeiro ao trono estava novamente sobre a mesa. A pressão do povo para que a família Ackerman regressasse à realeza era maior do que muitos previram e apenas demonstrava a desilusão geral com os governos até aquele momento.

A história não mentia. Sempre que a família Ackerman esteve no poder, a prosperidade reinou nas três regiões. Os registos históricos divulgados pela Hanji não deixavam margem para dúvidas: os legítimos herdeiros ao trono sempre tiveram reinados prósperos.

Com vista a conhecer mais um possível herdeiro, agendou-se uma nova reunião. Foram convocados participantes de encontros anteriores tais como: Marco, Kenny, Layla, Axel e o General de Maria (Julian). A estes iriam juntar-se Pixis, o rei atual e também Levi e Eren que fez questão de acompanhar o parceiro. Também Misaki insistiu em acompanhar os pais, embora tenha prometido permanecer no exterior com Hanji. A Beta incapaz de conter a curiosidade encostou-se à porta da sala onde decorria a reunião, pedindo silêncio à criança que decidiu imitar o comportamento da mulher de cabelos castanhos preso por um rabo-de-cavalo.

No interior da sala, o rei demonstrava surpresa ao reconhecer o rosto do Ómega, que até então, desconhecia tratar-se de mais um possível herdeiro. Porém, assim que cumprimentou com um aperto de mão o rapaz trajado com a farda militar de Maria, reconheceu de imediato os traços. Recordava-se daquele Ómega como um presente, que os seus Comandantes e General quiseram oferecer-lhe, mas recusou por já ter Ómegas suficientes. Ainda que tenha reconhecido que o adolescente da altura, era um dos espécimes mais atraentes que alguma vez viu.

\- Sei que não é a primeira vez que nos vemos, mas não precisa de olhar para mim como se estivesse a ver uma assombração. – Comentou Levi, detetando a tensão evidente do Alfa de olhos verdes, que odiava cada instante daquela reunião. A começar pelo facto de odiar aquele homem desde pequeno por considerá-lo um desperdício de oxigénio. Além disso, a forma como examinava o seu parceiro também não lhe agradava.

\- Quiseram oferecer-te como presente. – Falou o rei sem pensar e de imediato, feromonas dos vários presentes e o rosnar de Alfas soou pela sala, fazendo Pixis suspirar enquanto abanava a cabeça.

\- Vamos evitar comentários desagradáveis. – Falou o homem calvo e com um forte cheiro a álcool impregnado nas suas roupas.

O rei aclarou a garganta.

\- Sim, peço desculpa pela indelicadeza.

\- Bom. – Marco decidiu intervir para orientar a conversação. – Tomei a liberdade de adiantar o tema que nos trouxe até aqui, portanto, o Levi já está a par daquilo que se pretende.

\- Foi com pena minha que vi os teus pais e o teu tio recusarem a proposta. – Falou o rei. – Apesar de seres um Ómega – Viu Layla arquear uma sobrancelha e Kenny revirar os olhos - Espero que reconsideres as tuas opções. O povo não me quer naquele trono que pertence à tua família por direito.

\- Maria teve reis e rainhas. Todos Ómegas que também demonstraram ser uma influência muito positiva na região. – Prosseguiu Pixis. – O rei é consciente da tua condição, que te torna uma escolha ainda mais perfeita para o cargo que se pretende.

\- Não que eu concorde com a transmissão dessa informação. – Interrompeu Layla. – Deveria ser mantido em segredo, General Pixis.

\- Contaram-lhe que ele é o…? – Ia perguntar Eren indignado e Marco interrompeu:

\- É um assunto sobre o qual ele deveria ter conhecimento para pesar ainda mais na decisão de um novo rei.

\- Além disso, estamos de acordo que essa informação ficará entre nós e que não se atreverá a revelá-la a ninguém ou falar acerca disso. – Assegurou Pixis.

\- Até porque se o fizer, se de alguma forma prejudicar o meu filho, a minha família, penso que deixei bastante claro quais serão as consequências. – Afirmou Axel, observando o rei que engoliu um nó na garganta.

\- Claro, claro. Não se preocupem. Compreendo que é um segredo importante e não me atreveria a atraiçoar a vossa confiança. – Apressou-se a declarar.

Levi escutava as trocas de palavras com atenção. Aliás, optou também por ouvir todo o discurso preparada pelo rei, Pixis e até por Julian para tentar convencê-lo de todas as vantagens em aceitar aquele lugar no trono. Apenas a família dele se mantinha em silêncio, Marco lançava-lhe olhares compreensivos e Eren provavelmente, queria eliminar várias pessoas naquela sala.

Quando o jovem com heterocromia escutou pela primeira vez dos pais, a história acerca da família Ackerman soou-lhe como algo quase fantasioso. Porém, era incrível como tudo encaixava e conduziu-o até aquele momento. De um Ómega apelidado tantas vezes como inútil, sem valor e lixo passava a um pretendente a um trono prestigiante. Queriam coroá-lo como príncipe e vê-lo crescer até se transformar num rei. Sem saber, sempre lhe correu um sangue real nas veias e pese embora, todos os obstáculos do passado, agora recebia uma bandeja repleta de ouro e promessas.

Aceitar a condição como Elo também não foi fácil, mas era intrínseco e inevitável. Além disso, com isso foi capaz de ajudar os outros, como tantas vezes desejou. Essa característica moldou-se aos seus objetivos e desejos antigos. Mas o que dizer daquela herança real?

Contrariamente à sua mãe e tio, nunca teve qualquer educação vocacionada para um estatuto daquela importância. Ele também não desejava tal coisa, dado que via tristeza nos olhos dos dois sempre que recordavam aquele passado distante. O facto mantinha-se. Ele não possuía qualquer tipo de vocação para o que iriam exigir dele. Mais do que isso, assim como não se imaginou como o Elo que permaneceria no templo como uma divindade, ele também não se imaginava preso a um trono.

A decisão estava tomada. Muito antes de agendarem aquela reunião.

Contudo, o Ómega quis dar uma oportunidade para que todos expusessem os seus argumentos para que dessa forma, também pudesse apresentar os seus pontos de vista. Assim o fez e com isso viu que gradualmente, também Eren ficava mais tranquilo e visivelmente satisfeito.

\- Não há mesmo nada que te possa dizer para te convencer? – Insistiu Pixis, que ao contrário do rei, não mostrava grande surpresa.

\- Não. – Afirmou. – Eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada para isso e além disso, não quero assumir todas essas responsabilidades. Comprometo-me apenas a apoiar alguém que ocupe esse cargo.

\- Confesso que considerei pedir ao teu amigo, Marco. – Falou o rei, causando perplexidade na sala.

\- O quê?! – Exclamou Marco. – Eu não… eu não sou da família Ackerman e não entendo nada dessas coisas. Estou apenas a fazer coisas básicas e não posso assumir tamanha responsabilidade.

\- Se não estivesses prestes a ter um filho, serias uma das escolhas mais acertadas. – Concordou Pixis. – Pelo menos no imediato. Afinal, toda a gente gosta bastante de ti.

\- Isso não significa que sirva para assumir um cargo desses. – Descartou de imediato.

\- Tenho a certeza que serias uma boa escolha. – Comentou Levi.

\- Nada disso, ele tem que ficar por perto também. – Falou Eren claramente influenciado pelas feromonas do Ómega, que afetava sobretudo Alfas mais jovens que se sentiam protetores relativamente a Ómegas durante a gravidez. – E se acontece alguma coisa? Ao menos aqui tem os amigos todos por perto.

\- Sim, Eren. – Levi revirou os olhos. – Ele aprecia a preocupação.

\- Se bem que um filho seria mais um herdeiro para a linhagem. – Disse Pixis pensativo.

\- Não tens filhos, não é? – Perguntou o rei na direção de Kenny.

\- Não, acho que já tinha dito isso da última vez. – Respondeu o Alfa num tom desinteressado.

O rei tornou a olhar para Levi que não entendia o novo interesse daquele homem que então, questionou:

\- Estás na idade, portanto, já deves ter pelo menos um filho, certo?

Mesmo que o Ómega tivesse toda a intenção de não responder à questão e deixá-lo no vácuo, a forma como o moreno ao seu lado rosnou e deixou escapar as feromonas possessivas e territoriais forneceram as informações necessárias. Nem mesmo a cotovelada que lhe deu, ajudou a dissipar as feromonas.

\- Não queres colocar um cartaz lá fora? – Indagou Levi irritado.

\- O que querias que fizesse? Ele que não se atreva a…

\- Só queria deixar todas as hipóteses sobre a mesa. – Interveio o rei. – Acredito que ainda seja uma criança e por isso, seria uma decisão para ser tomada mais tarde.

\- Não está mal pensado. – Concordou Pixis e o General de Maria também assentiu.

\- Não metam uma criança inocente nos vossos planos. – Pediu Layla.

Repentinamente, a porta da sala abriu-se e Misaki entrou acompanhada de uma Hanji com um ar pouco inocente.

\- Passa-se alguma coisa? – Perguntou Kenny desconfiado.

Eren foi de imediato ao encontro da pequena.

\- O que foi? O papá disse que…

\- A tia Hanji explicou tudinho. – Interrompeu a menina. – Fico eu com a coroa.

\- Huh? – Balbuciaram vários elementos presentes na sala.

\- É uma menina e… Ómega? – Questionou o rei, vendo os traços evidentes da criança que se assemelhavam tanto a Levi como a Eren. Nem o sexo ou espécie lhe agradavam muito para que pudesse ser uma sucessora ao trono, mas pelos olhares que recebeu, optou por guardar os comentários para ele.

\- Querida, não sabes do que estás a falar. – Disse Eren num tom compreensivo.

\- O que raio lhe estiveste a dizer? – Perguntou Levi na direção da Beta que sorriu abertamente.

\- A verdade. – Respondeu simplesmente.

\- Pai, eu só quero que tudo fique assim. – Falou a menina.

\- Assim? Assim como? – Perguntou o Ómega confuso.

\- As pessoas 'tão mais felizes. Res…respeitam mais. Ajudam mais. 'Tão mais p'óximas e isso é bom. Tu e muita gente ajudou p'a que as coisas ficassem assim. A Misa não quer que isso vá embora. Quer que isso fique p'a sempre. – Dizia, tentando explicar-se o melhor que conseguia, segundo o que tinha escutado de Hanji a quem pediu para esclarecer acerca das razões daquela reunião. – Quero ajudar p'a que as coisas fiquem assim. Vou apr…ap'ender a fazer as coisas, a saber falar, ajudar e vou usar a coroa p'a que ninguém volte ao de antes. Posso pai? Posso fazer isso um dia?

Levi abaixou-se diante da filha e colocou a mão no rosto dela.

\- És tão inteligente. Às vezes, não sei o que dizer. – Admitiu. – Mas isto é uma decisão muito importante, Misa e por isso, não a vais tomar agora. Vais esperar, vais crescer e se no futuro este ainda for o teu desejo, então terás o meu apoio… - Olhou para Eren. – O nosso apoio.

\- Vais ver, vou ser g'ande e ap'ender muito. – Afirmou com um sorriso e Levi retribuiu, colocando a criança nos braços antes de abraçá-la.

\- Portanto, vamos aquecer o trono mais por uns anos porque esperamo-nos uma grande rainha. – Comentou Pixis divertido e igualmente espantado com o discurso da criança.

\- Espero que não tenhas influenciado a minha neta a dizer todas essas coisas. – Comentou Layla.

\- Ela não é exatamente do tipo influenciável. É bastante teimosa e somente expliquei-lhe as razões desta reunião e um pouco do que se pretendia com este novo reinado da família Ackerman. – Falou Hanji ainda fascinada com a menina de cabelos negros. – Ela tomou a decisão de querer esse lugar no trono porque acredita que o que estamos a construir agora, deve ser mantido. Uma criança tão pequena e inocente foi capaz de compreender isso. Pergunto-me como demorámos tanto tempo para começar a mudar todas as coisas erradas do passado.

\- É, sem dúvida, uma criança especial. – Comentou o General de Maria.

Em seguida, Levi pediu à filha que fosse para o colo de Eren e reaproximou-se do rei. Este que engoliu em seco, não só pelas feromonas do rapaz, mas acima de tudo pelos olhares da maioria. Continuavam a demonstrar bastantes reservas relativamente àquele homem, sobretudo depois do comentário acerca do Ómega no passado ter sido encarado como um objeto, que podia ser oferecido.

Pixis também não compreendia a razão para que o Ómega colocasse uma distância tão reduzida entre ele e o rei.

\- Como disse antes, pretendo apoiar a pessoa que assuma o trono. – Afirmou. – A minha filha é muito nova para tomar esta decisão e as coisas podem mudar no futuro. Sendo assim, terá que ficar no poder por mais algum tempo, até que se encontre outra solução. Quem sabe até mesmo o Marco, quando tiver a vida mais estável e o filho seja um pouco maior.

\- Por favor, não digas uma coisa dessas nem a brincar. – Pediu Marco nervoso.

\- Até lá irá manter-se no poder com o General Pixis a orientá-lo. – Prosseguiu o Ómega. – Para isso, não pode ter uma saúde tão má. – Estendeu a mão até tocar no peito do Alfa. – Vou dar-lhe uma bênção dos Antigos e em troca, peço lealdade para com o nosso povo.

Caso restassem dúvidas acerca da identidade do jovem com heterocromia, desfizeram-se nos momentos que se seguiram. As feromonas e a canção que preencheu cada espaço daquele local, era um acontecimento demasiado inexplicável para que não se rendesse às evidências. No fim, todos se surpreenderam quando o rei se ajoelhou perante o Ómega, agradecendo pelo que tinha feito.

\- Desde que faça um bom uso do tempo que lhe dei, não preciso de mais nada. – Afirmou o Ómega, pedindo que se levantasse e logo se voltou para os restantes. – Penso que a reunião acaba por aqui. Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu tenho muito que fazer. – Puxou um dos braços do moreno de olhos verdes. – A começar por ter uma pequena conversa com este aqui.

\- Ui, pai está chateado! – Avisou a Misa, estendendo os braços na direção do avô que de imediato, acolheu a neta nos braços.

\- O que foi que eu fiz? – Perguntou Eren inocentemente.

\- Tch, definitivamente temos que falar. – Viu que ninguém o impedia de sair e arrastou o Alfa atrás dele, enquanto os restantes permaneciam na sala a trocar mais algumas palavras distantes do tema que os tinha levado até ali.

O jovem de cabelos negros não levou o moreno até muito longe, até porque àquela hora não era difícil encontrar uma sala vazia no quartel militar. A maioria dos soldados encontrava-se em treinos no exterior e poucos eram os que ainda se mantinham nas instalações, visto que receberam ordens para não se aproximarem da sala, onde a reunião tinha decorrido.

\- Posso saber o que se passa contigo? – Indagou com as mãos na cintura. – Pedi-te que controlasses toda essa territorialidade e feromonas, mas claramente falei com uma parede!

\- O tipo falou que ias ser um presente dele!

\- Sim, mas isso não aconteceu. – Respondeu.

\- Depois ele queria aproximar-se da nossa filha…

\- Queria saber se tínhamos algum filho e pensei em não responder, mas graças ao teu comportamento idiota, apenas confirmaste a existência dela. – Falou e abanou a cabeça negativamente. – Não é que pretenda escondê-la em Trost de novo, essa não é a questão, mas gostava de ter um certo cuidado acerca de quem sabe acerca dela.

\- Eu sei que agi de cabeça quente, mas estas coisas não são tão fáceis de controlar. – Desculpou-se, de forma esfarrapada, na opinião do Ómega.

\- Estás possessivo até com o Marco. – Apontou. – Mesmo que esteja na fase final da gravidez, não achas que estás a exagerar um pouco?

\- Não. – Respondeu, cruzando os braços. – Ciúmes, baixinho? – Provocou.

\- Baixinho é o _caralho_, Jaeger. – Respondeu. – Ciúmes? Que ciúmes? – Desviou o olhar para divertimento do Alfa.

\- Ah, ainda não esqueceste que eu e o Marco já nos envolvemos antes. Julgas que há razões para te preocupares?

\- Não é nada disso! – Elevou um pouco mais o tom de voz. – Não é nada com o Marco. Eu só não… - Respirou fundo. – Só não gosto de te ver preocupado com outros Ómegas em geral. – Admitiu, corando ligeiramente. - Mas ainda assim isso não justifica o teu comportamento. Não uses estas coisas para desviares o rumo da conversa. – Viu o Alfa aproximar-se. – As tuas feromonas estão bem mais percetíveis do que o normal.

\- Impressão tua. – Comentou, parando na frente do Ómega, que instintivamente inclinava ligeiramente o pescoço em gesto de submissão.

\- Não, não é. – Murmurou e surpreendendo o moreno, envolveu-o com os braços. – Hum, as feromonas estão intensas, mesmo que estejas numa situação calma.

Sentiu o Alfa abraçá-lo de volta e encostar o nariz aos seus cabelos, inspirando também as suas feromonas. Essas que respondiam à intensidade libertada pelo Alfa de olhos verdes.

\- Preciso de ti assim, perto de mim. – Sussurrou Eren.

Em resposta, Levi roçou o rosto contra o peito dele. Sentia o corpo amolecer com aquele contacto.

\- Cheiras tão bem… - Murmurou Levi incapaz de conter as palavras.

Contrariamente ao que esperava, a sua mente não se fechava totalmente para a realidade. Pelo contrário, tentava alertá-lo para os vários sinais do comportamento daquele Alfa. Mesmo que a possessividade dele fosse algo expectável da espécie, a proporcionalidade disso com a agressividade e impulsividade mais acentuadas fugiam ao normal. Se a isso juntasse a forma como as feromonas estavam intensas e a provocar respostas instintivamente submissas, ele sabia que já tinha visto algo semelhante antes.

Sim, recordava a irritabilidade e a tendência para conflito à mais pequena provocação em Alfas tão experientes, como era o tio dele. Se as feromonas de Kenny na altura lhe provocavam dores de cabeça e incomodavam, as do Alfa que era o seu parceiro ideal, só podiam provocar sensações contrárias.

\- Eren? – Chamou, colocando a mão no peito do Alfa para que ficassem olhos nos olhos.

\- Porque não podemos ficar assim mais pouco? – Perguntou com um olhar indicador, de que a consciência estava a ser gradualmente engolida pelos instintos.

\- Estás na chamada época "fértil" dos Alfas. – Decidiu falar sem rodeios.

\- Talvez.

\- Talvez? – Indagou. – É uma certeza. – Arrepiou-se quando o moreno o abraçou novamente, roçando o nariz contra o seu pescoço. – Eren, vamos… há por aqui supressores de feromonas para os Alfas.

\- Não quero. – Beijou o pescoço e Levi teve que morder o lábio para conter o suspiro. – E não vão funcionar a menos que me alivie de alguma forma, antes de tomar os supressores.

\- Não sabia disso. – Cravou as unhas nos ombros do Alfa ao sentir que chupava a pele no pescoço. – _Ngh_… ah… isso explica porque fazem os Alfas tomar os supressores de meio em meio ano para não dar tempo que estas coisas aconteçam. – Falou as palavras mais rapidamente, sentindo as mãos indiscretas do Alfa, descer abaixo dos seus quadris e apertá-lo com força. – Ah!

\- Prometo tomar os supressores depois, se me ajudares agora… - Sussurrou contra a orelha do Ómega, que se deixou encostar na parede.

\- Tens que prometer… - Frisou, mordendo outra vez o lábio ao sentir a língua na sua orelha. – Não vamos poder passar dias a lidar com as suas hormonas. Voltámos a trabalhar há pouco tempo…

\- Só agora, eu prometo. – Insistiu.

\- Então, é melhor não perdermos mais tempo. – Disse, descendo uma das mãos até às calças do Alfa e este surpreendeu-se com o atrevimento, mas logo viu o rubor no rosto do Ómega.

\- Gosto como és direto com aquilo que queres. – Falou próximo à boca do Ómega, que agarrou os cabelos castanhos entre os dedos. Trouxe o moreno para mais perto e os lábios juntaram-se, movendo-se com urgência e procurando perder-se no desejo carnal que ambos exibiam.

Os lábios separaram-se em pouco tempo, permitindo que as línguas se tocassem e se envolvessem. Por um lado, Levi continuava a segurar com força os cabelos castanhos com uma das mãos enquanto a outra acariciava com firmeza uma zona específica nas calças do Alfa, que também movia os quadris contra a mão dele.

\- Tão bom… - Falou o Alfa ao separar a boca do Ómega.

Os dois escutavam as respirações alteradas. Sentiam o hálito quente arrepiar a pele de cada um.

A boca do Alfa retornou ao pescoço do jovem de cabelos negros que expunha aquela área sem qualquer pudor, deixando também que as mãos dele desabotoassem os botões da camisa. O ritmo a que fazia era quase frenético, mas o dono de uns olhos desiguais não encontrava forças para contrariar aquela pressa.

\- Eren… - Gemia, consciente de como mal conseguia conter a sua voz e os tremores que lhe percorriam o corpo. – Alfa, _ngh_… - Com o torso exposto, sentiu como os lábios do moreno abandonavam o seu pescoço e concentravam-se naquela zona. Beijavam a pele e uma das mãos dirigiu-se a um dos meus mamilos para segurar e pressionar com suavidade.

O Ómega arqueava as costas e arranhava a nuca do Alfa, sobretudo quando a boca dele envolveu o outro mamilo. A vergonha de ver-se tão afetado por algo assim, não se sobrepunha à vontade de chamar pelo nome do moreno e incitá-lo a continuar. Estava a perder-se no _tesão_ provocado pela presença, pelo toque, pelo aroma daquele Alfa.

\- Tão lindo, **meu** Ómega.

Levi escutou mais uma vez o rosnar possessivo na sua direção e respondeu com um gemido audível e feromonas embebidas em submissão. Nada nem ninguém era capaz de deixá-lo naquele estado febril e sedento pelo carnal.

Contudo, por mais que quisesse deleitar-se naquelas sensações, recordou que mais do que ele, era aquele Alfa que precisava de satisfação. Era certo que podia detetar prazer nas feromonas e nas palavras, por vezes desconexas e repletas de malícia. Porém, ele precisava de mais.

\- Eren. – Chamou e a boca do Alfa voltou a colar-se à dele, o que permitiu algum espaço de manobra para que pudesse mover as mãos. Desta vez, as duas seguraram as calças do moreno, desapertando os dois botões. Em seguida, puxou as mesmas e a outra peça de roupa para baixo. O suficiente para que pudesse ter nas suas mãos, o membro quente e pulsante.

\- Hum, Levi… - Afastou a boca para gemer.

O Ómega esperava ser capaz de continuar a provocar aquelas reações. A sua experiência não era muito extensa. Apesar de ter uma filha, à exceção daquela única noite que passou com o Alfa, as outras não chegaram a esse ponto. Parte delas motivada pelo ciclo fértil e as outras limitadas pelos seus próprios receios. Esses que o fizeram evitar entregar-se ao Alfa quando estiveram no hotel em Sina. Não era somente o medo por uma possível gravidez, mas também existia medo de sentir novamente a dor da primeira vez. Mesmo que o Alfa não estivesse totalmente consciente de todos os seus atos, devido às circunstâncias da altura, a experiência deixou-o mais marcado do que imaginava. Isso fazia com que intimidade acabasse sempre por ser limitada, mesmo quando podia ver nos olhos de Eren, que não havia qualquer problema em confiar.

Contudo, naquele momento não era isso que estava em causa. Não teriam tempo para levar as coisas tão longe e mesmo que o tempo não fosse um problema, aquele também não era o melhor sítio. Ainda assim, desconfiava que podia trazer prazer àquele Alfa com algo que instintivamente fez durante o seu primeiro ciclo fértil. Desta vez, era consciente do que ia fazer, mas como era aquele Alfa, sabia que não se arrependeria.

Levi trocou mais um beijo longo e de tirar o fôlego com ele, instantes antes de abaixar-se gradualmente perante o olhar repleto de luxúria que o acompanhava.

\- Podes usar só a mão, Levi. – Falou com a voz claramente afetada pelo que via.

\- Eu sei. – Respondeu, continuando com o movimento lento de vai-e-vem. – Podia ser bom, mas acho que assim pode ser melhor para ti. – Esticou a língua e tocou com cuidado na ponta, descendo pela extensão e sentiu o Alfa tremer.

\- _Puta_ que pariu…

Repetiu o gesto, desta vez na direção oposto e juntou os lábios na ponta, beijando-a. A respiração, arrepios e tremores eram cada vez mais evidentes e Levi estava satisfeito por ser responsável por aquelas reações. Não o admitiria em voz alta, mas era excitante ver a forma como a postura e racionalidade do Alfa se esfumava por completo, dando lugar a sons obscenos.

Isso intensificou-se quando em vez de somente deslizar a língua, chupou um pouco algumas áreas e sentiu uma das mãos segurar os seus cabelos. Continuou a experimentar e quando resolveu envolvê-lo mais um pouco com a boca, a pressão sobre os seus cabelos aumentou.

\- Hum… que lábios deliciosos… - Gemeu. – Levi, isto é tão bom…

\- Quero ver até onde posso ir. – Respondeu, fixando os olhos no Alfa que não desviou o olhar, enquanto via o outro abocanhá-lo, descendo com cuidado.

O calor daquela boca e o movimento indecente daquele língua contra o seu membro, fez com que Eren atirasse a cabeça para trás e gemesse alto. Não queria que aquela sensação terminasse.

Quis prolongar o momento e tentar convencer-se a aguentar mais tempo. Não era fácil, pois todos os instintos apontavam para um prazer desmesurado em crescente e prestes a chegar ao seu limite. Também não ajudava o facto de ver o Ómega com o olhar fixo nele, cada vez que se atrevia a olhar para baixo. Ver aqueles orbes distintos fixos nele, apenas incrementava ainda mais as sensações. Piorou quando ao puxar os cabelos dele, Levi gemeu contra o seu membro.

As vibrações do som percorreram-no.

\- _Merda_! Fod…ah! Isso, meu Ómega.

Sons e palavras desconexas misturavam-se com a obscenidade palpável a cada instante.

O Alfa estava perdido no prazer e não conseguiu evitar mover os quadris contra aquela boca irresistível. Levi conteve o desconforto na sua garganta e tentou não pensar em como apesar disso, estava excitado com a situação. Estava a masturbar-se também a ele mesmo, enquanto fazia o melhor possível para continuar a receber as investidas na sua boca. Tentava alinhar o ritmo das duas coisas e quando viu as lágrimas embaciarem a sua vista, ouviu primeiramente um grunhido sofrido antes do bramido do Alfa. O tremor intenso por todo o corpo de Eren e o líquido viscoso, que agora descia na garganta do Ómega eram sinais evidentes de que tinha alcançado o pretendido.

Aguardou alguns segundos até que o Alfa lhe deu espaço para respirar e tossir um pouco.

\- _Merda_, _merda_… - Viu o moreno abaixar-se à frente dele. – Devia ter tido mais cuidado e se calhar, nem querias engolir e eu…

\- Um pouco tarde para isso. – Retrucou, passando a mão nos lábios para confirmar que não tinha deixado nada escapar. – Não te preocupes. – Lambeu os lábios. – É bem melhor do que esperava.

O Alfa arrepiou-se.

\- Estás a testar o meu autocontrolo?

\- Não. – Respondeu e assim como o Alfa tentava regularizar a respiração. – Já desaparecemos por tempo suficiente e eu ainda vou precisar de mudar de roupa.

\- Penso que não arranquei nenhum botão da tua camisa. – Comentou o Alfa, observando o jovem à sua frente.

\- Não é só a camisa amassada que me preocupa. – Respondeu, evitando o contacto visual com o moreno, que só então percebeu que também o Ómega tinha encontrado satisfação naquilo que esteve a fazer.

\- Vais ter que mudar de calças, não é? – Provocou com um meio sorriso.

\- Não tem graça. – Bateu no braço do outro. – Além disso, tenho que encontrar os supressores para te dar.

\- Às ordens, Capitão. – Falou, imitando um gesto militar.

\- Deixa de brincadeiras, Eren. – Revirou os olhos.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	65. Vontades

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X**

* * *

**Vontades**

Levi queria ver Eren antes de partir para mais uma missão, que desta vez não seria tão longa como as de antigamente. No passado, as incursões podiam durar até semanas na Cidade das Trevas, mas com as mudanças dos últimos tempos, as estadias eram menores. Os objetivos e grau de perigo foram alterados em grande medida, mas isso não significava que o trabalho estivesse concluído e que o treino de novos militares devesse ser menosprezado.

Portanto, o Ómega esperava que mais cedo ou mais tarde, essas missões regressassem. Ele até estaria mais motivado, se na noite passada as coisas tivessem sido diferentes.

Desde que voltaram às suas vidas, por iniciativa sobretudo de Eren, o casal combinava sair e passar algum tempo junto depois de separados pelos respetivos trabalhos e obrigações. Podia ser um passeio pelo centro da cidade, beber um café na pastelaria onde Sasha e Connie trabalhavam ou jantar em algum pequeno restaurante. Saíram poucas vezes, mas em todas Levi sentiu algum nervosismo e ansiedade, que logo se transformou em momentos que não imaginava que algum dia fossem normais na sua vida. Pouco a pouco, aprendia que levava uma vida como de tantos outros casais e não admitia em voz alta, mas gostava disso. De se sentir desejado pelo Alfa, que sempre fazia questão de dizer o quanto gostava de estar com ele.

Essas razões levaram-no a preparar-se mais uma vez para mais um encontro entre os dois na noite passada para que praticamente em cima da hora, Eren telefonasse para desmarcar tudo. Desculpou-se desesperadamente do outro da linha e Levi disse que não se preocupasse. Afinal, ele compreendia que na qualidade de enfermeiro, os horários de Eren estavam sujeitos a alterações a qualquer momento. Naquele caso, pediram-lhe para cobrir um turno noturno devido à ausência de outro colega. Pelo gosto pelo que fazia, pouco tempo de trabalho no hospital e acima de tudo, pelo dinheiro extra que isso representaria, o moreno aceitou.

Levi compreendia todas aquelas razões e repetiu mais do que uma vez, que o Alfa não precisava de desculpar-se tanto e que teriam outras oportunidades para sair. Todavia, assim que a chamada terminou, a aura das trevas fez com que mesmo Axel não se atrevesse a comentar nada quando o filho passou pela sala. Layla também fingia não se aperceber de nada e Misaki pediu para acompanhar o pai na esperança de que isso o acalmasse.

Os dois acabaram na casa de Marco, que escutou com um divertimento muito mal escondido, a indignação de Levi com os horários de trabalho de Eren e também com o próprio comportamento. O Ómega não compreendia como podia ficar tão afetado com coisas tão simples e dizia que Eren era o responsável por aquela loucura, que não o deixava se comportar como uma pessoa normal.

Perante isto, Marco explicou que era um comportamento normal de um Ómega apenas com uma Marca de feromonas e que passou bastante tempo afastado do parceiro perfeito. Porém, o jovem com heterocromia continuava a acreditar que estava a enlouquecer e felizmente, Misaki não se encontrava presente para ouvir todas aqueles devaneios. Por sugestão de Marco, a pequena ficou com Nifa a brincar no exterior, deixando que os outros dois Ómegas conversassem entre eles em interrupções.

\- Tudo isto é normal. – Assegurou o Ómega com sardas no rosto, sentado na cama com uma barriga bem evidente. – Estás a viver o lado bom da paixão comum a um casal de namorados recente. Vocês nunca tiveram essa oportunidade e por isso, é normal que te sintas assim. – Fez um ar pensativo e sorriu. – Ainda me lembro como foi a primeira vez que saí com o Eren.

Aquele não era definitivamente o comentário que Levi queria ouvir.

Contudo, a curiosidade falou mais alto e por isso, em vez de cortar o assunto, deixou que o amigo continuasse a divagar nas memórias.

* * *

**Flashback**

\- O Sr. disse que queria falar comigo. – Disse o adolescente de sardas no rosto, ligeiramente ruborizado diante do professor à sua frente.

O homem de cabelos castanho claros, olhos igualmente castanhos, com um pouco de barba e de alta estatura observava o Ómega à sua frente. Os olhos desse Alfa encontravam-se atrás de uns óculos de cor preta e alguns fios de cabelo que caíam sobre as lentes. A aparência forte e bem constituída de um Alfa não se escondia tão bem atrás de uma camisa azul escura e calças pretas, acompanhadas por uns sapatos clássicos.

\- Espero que sejas capaz de entender o que tenho que dizer. – Falou o homem, retirando momentaneamente os óculos. – Escuta Marco, isto tem que parar. Sabes o que significa esta aliança que tenho no dedo, não é?

\- Imagino que esteja comprometido. – Arriscou o Ómega cabisbaixo.

\- Estou casado. – Corrigiu, vendo a vergonha e culpa espelhar-se no rosto do aluno. – Por favor, não fiques assim. – Pediu, sentindo-se mal pelas emoções que estava a causar. – Não é culpa tua, nem minha. No entanto, eu tenho notado os olhares e a forma como te comportas comigo. Sei que não és descarado ou inconveniente, mas peço que por favor, não insistas nisto.

\- Peço desculpa. – Falou de cabeça baixa. – Pensava que…

\- Sei que devia ter falado mais cedo. – Cortou. – Mas admito que também fiquei confuso com os meus sentimentos. Não soube o que fazer porque nunca me aconteceu nada semelhante antes. – Confessou. – Demorei mais do que tencionava, mas finalmente aclarei aquilo que sentia, aquilo que quero para a minha vida e creio que mereces saber tudo isso. Não nego a atração, Marco.

O Ómega ergueu o rosto com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Então, não sou o único. – Falou, limpando o rosto com uma das mãos. – Peço desculpa, mas pensava que fosse o único e mesmo eu não entendo o que aconteceu comigo. Só que… desde da primeira vez que o vi nesta escola…

\- Eu sei. – Interrompeu. – Eu sei. – Repetiu. – Soube no momento em que pisei nesta escola que havia algo inexplicável a chamar por mim. Contudo, esta atração não pode fazer com que esqueça a minha esposa, doze anos de casamento e três filhos. Marco, tu tens catorze anos. Há uma diferença de dezassete anos entre nós.

\- A idade não tinha que ser um problema. – Soluçou. – Mas se tem uma família, eu compreendo. Eu lamento e juro que vou fazer o possível para não ter um estorvo.

\- Não queria que te sentisses desta forma. – Admitiu o Alfa. – Não gosto de ver-te assim e de certa forma, fazes-me lembrar a minha esposa. Ela estava da mesma forma que tu. Destroçada por ter perdido quem na altura chamou de amor da vida dela. Era tão nova, que julguei que fosse exagero da parte dela, mas eu vi aquele sofrimento de perto e consegui ser o apoio, o novo amor na vida dela e juntos contruímos uma vida baseada nesse sentimento. Sou feliz, Marco mesmo sem esta atração desmedida e inexplicável e por isso, sei que também poderás ser feliz. Por muito que duvidemos, há sempre alguém especial que quer muito a nossa felicidade e nos ama acima de qualquer outra coisa. Eu quero muito que encontres essa pessoa e sejas feliz como mereces ser. – Estendeu a mão e tocou no rosto do Ómega por breves instantes, antes de distanciar-se novamente, pegar nas suas coisas e sair da sala.

Na saída, o professor teve a sensação de que o Alfa que tentava aparentar uma chegada recente, na verdade, já estaria ali há mais tempo. Porém, o professor de Geografia decidiu não comentar nada, até porque o adolescente em questão era Eren Jaeger, um aluno bastante problemático e com sérios problemas de controlo da raiva. O homem não queria perder mais horas da sua vida em reuniões na sala no diretor ou com os pais do dito aluno para tentar explicar que não, ele não podia simplesmente bater e gritar com qualquer pessoa que discordasse dele.

Como se distanciou rapidamente não viu quando o moreno entrou na sala, onde se encontrava o seu amigo em lágrimas. Marco assim que viu quem era, sentiu como o choro aumentava e o Alfa um pouco incerto quanto ao que deveria fazer ou dizer, começou por estender uma mão. Primeiro tocou com cuidado no ombro dele, depois algumas palmadinhas nas costas e em seguida, surpreendeu-se quando Marco o abraçou. Primeiro ficou um pouco em choque, mas optou por retribuir o gesto.

\- Ouviste a conversa, não foi?

\- Desculpa… - Murmurou o Alfa. – Eu não queria intrometer-me. A Chris e a Sasha disseram que te viram ficar para trás na sala de aula. Quis ter a certeza, que estava tudo bem. Não queria ter escutado a conversa.

\- Por favor, eu…

\- Prometo não contar a ninguém. – Assegurou o moreno.

\- Obrigado. – Murmurou e passaram-se longos minutos até que o Ómega ganhar coragem para fazer a pergunta que estava presa na sua garganta. – Não me achas estranho, Eren? Não me achas nojento por querer estragar uma família?

\- Não! – Negou com rapidez e distanciou o Ómega para que se estivessem olhos nos olhos. – Escuta, não tens culpa do que sentes e para mim, continuas a ser o mesmo Marco de sempre. Um dos meus melhores amigos, sempre pronto a ajudar os outros. Sempre a deixar-nos a todos com um sorriso na cara. Se soubesses como és especial, não dirias essas coisas. Aliás, aquele professor também admitiu que viu alguma coisa de especial em ti. És muito mais do que vês, Marco e eu… - Corou ligeiramente. – Amanhã queres ir ao cinema comigo?

\- Huh? – Balbuciou completamente apanhado de surpresa. – Ah… podemos ir, mas estás a falar só de nós os dois ou estás a falar de irmos todos juntos?

\- Só os dois. – Desviou um pouco o olhar. – Depois do que aconteceu, acho que queres estar com pouca gente, mas mesmo assim, eu não quero que fiques sozinho e também quero ajudar-te a pensar noutras coisas. Então, pode ser? Vens comigo?

Marco assentiu com um sorriso, ainda com algumas lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pelo rosto.

Mais tarde, descobriu que no dia anterior à ida ao cinema além de conversar com Christa sobre como funcionavam "aquelas coisas" (leia-se encontros), também acabou por receber conselhos de Reiner e Ymir, que nem queriam acreditar que o amigo tinha convidado alguém para sair. O que se tornou rapidamente uma situação divertida para eles e no dia seguinte, um pouco antes da hora combinada, Marco chegou à praça. Não teve que esperar muito para que Eren aparecesse com o mesmo estilo de roupa desportiva de sempre, mas com o cabelo que parecia ter sido terrivelmente domado.

\- Olá Eren. – Sorriu ao ver o amigo visivelmente atrapalhado.

\- A minha mãe está louca. – Queixou-se, tocando no cabelo e vendo que a mão ficava toda pegajosa.

\- Imagino que tenha sido ela a tentar arranjar o teu cabelo. – Deduziu o Ómega, segurando a vontade de rir.

\- Pareço um menino do coro de igreja. – Falou com um ar pouco alegre. – Ela quase chorou. Dizia que pensava que eu ia morrer solteiro porque aparentemente sou muito selvagem. – Revirou os olhos e o Ómega riu. – Espero que não tenhas vergonha de mim por causa deste cabelo ridículo.

\- Nunca teria vergonha de ti, Eren. – Assegurou. – Então, há bons filmes no cinema?

\- Hum, pensei deixar-te escolher. – Admitiu.

\- Sei que preferes ação, Eren. – Recordou, caminhando ao lado do Alfa.

\- Hoje é um dia teu e não meu. – Sorriu. - Fazemos assim, escolhes o filme e depois escolho eu o que fazemos a seguir. O que dizes?

\- Pode ser. – Concordou o rapaz de sardas no rosto, que acabou por escolher um filme que apesar de ter algum romance, não descuidava a ação e por isso, captou também a atenção do moreno.

O que não esperava é que a certa altura do filme, o amigo de olhos verdes colocasse com algum receio o braço sobre os ombros dele. Mais tarde ficou a saber que era uma das dicas de Reiner, que lhe disse que devia fazer muitas mais coisas, mas Eren ficou-se pelo gesto menos comprometedor.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

\- Como sabes não ficámos muito tempo juntos, até porque depois houve complicações na família da Christa. Ele teve que fingir o namoro com ela para impedir que os pais a fechassem em casa para aulas particulares. Pelo menos, enquanto a Ymir e ela não acabavam os estudos para poderem sair de Sina e ir para Maria juntas. – Explicou Marco.

\- Já me tinhas falado desse professor. – Comentou Levi, que quando escutou aquela história pela primeira vez, soube que pela descrição da atração inexplicável, o amigo tinha encontrado o parceiro perfeito. – Só não sabia que isso tinha levado ao teu primeiro encontro com o Eren.

\- É uma história que guardei para mim e o Eren também manteve segredo durante todo este tempo. – Sorriu um pouco. – Nem mesmo o Jean alguma vez escutou esta história. Apenas a partilhei contigo e com o Eren.

\- O Jean nunca soube que tinhas encontrado o teu parceiro perfeito?

\- Não. – Negou. – Ele era um conhecido nosso. Discutia imenso com o Eren e foi-se aproximando gradualmente do nosso grupo. Apenas lhe disse que já me tinha apaixonado por alguém antes do Eren, mas ele não quis saber detalhes. Nenhum Alfa gosta de saber detalhes acerca de outro. Aliás, essa era uma das razões para que o Eren e o Jean discutissem tanto, embora eu saiba que o Eren o fazia apenas para provocar e não porque ainda tivesse sentimentos por mim. Como te disse, ele nunca foi apaixonado por mim. Ele quis dar-me conforto, apenas isso. – Segurou na mão do Levi. – Quando ele olha para ti, não há mais nada que roube a atenção dele. Devias notar essas coisas, ele é completamente apaixonado por ti. Para ele, tu estás num patamar que ninguém alcança e jamais duvides disso. Nunca o vi assim com ninguém.

Levi sentia um misto de alívio com alguma inveja. Não conseguia evitar. Queria ter encontrado antes aquele Alfa e vivido aqueles anos ao seu lado, indo às aulas e passando tempo com amigos. O tempo não voltava atrás, mas quando escutava aquelas histórias, queria ter estado lá. Era um desejo impossível de realizar e por isso, o Ómega concentrava-se sobretudo em aproveitar cada momento do presente.

\- Quem foi a menina mais corajosa que vi hoje? – Perguntava o Alfa de olhos verdes a poucos metros, acompanhado por um casal e uma menina. A pequena Beta teria cerca de oito anos e apesar das lágrimas já secas, sorria na direção do Alfa e os pais que agradeciam ao enfermeiro pela atenção e cuidado que dedicou à filha dos dois.

No corredor além de Levi e na outra ponta estavam algumas Ómegas e Betas, parte delas sem qualquer anel ou sinal de compromisso (Marca), que trocavam sorrisinhos, burburinhos e basicamente, derretiam-se com o comportamento paternal do Alfa.

O jovem com heterocromia gostava daquele comportamento, acima de tudo quando o via na direção da filha dos dois, a Misaki. Não podia evitar deixar escapar um sorriso cada vez que via os dois interagir, mas isso era uma coisa só dele. Não gostava de ver outras pessoas a olhar para o Alfa daquela forma. Principalmente se essas pessoas fossem Ómegas ou Betas sem qualquer Marca, anel ou qualquer vergonha na cara de demonstrar aquele interesse tão evidente.

Provavelmente tenham sido as feromonas o primeiro sinal que os presentes no corredor receberam, relativamente a alguém pouco satisfeito. O casal que se despediu de Eren com a filha entre eles, estranharam as feromonas, mas encolheram os ombros, ignorando o sucedido.

Contudo, as colegas de trabalho de Eren notaram que a agressividade e territorialidade eram dirigidas a elas. A maioria desviou ligeiramente o olhar, mas ainda havia quem tivesse a coragem de arquear uma sobrancelha, como se quisessem questionar quem era ele e por que raio estava a reagir daquela forma.

"_Agem como se eu não tivesse o direito de estar assim. Pensam o quê? Que ele está disponível?_", pensava cada vez mais irritado, "_Esse Alfa é __**meu**_".

\- Levi? – Chamou o enfermeiro moreno, aproximando-se do parceiro. – Não esperava ver-te aqui a estas horas. Pensava que estavas em treinos o dia todo.

\- Pedi uma dispensa curta para vir falar contigo. – Respondeu, continuando a ver pelo canto do olho as interessadas na interação entre os dois.

\- Ouve, se é sobre ontem… - Disse, perdendo o sorriso. – Peço desculpa. A sério, não queria ter cancelado a nossa saída.

\- Eu compreendo. É o trabalho, acontece. – Respondeu.

\- Será que podias dizer isso com mais convicção? – Brincou o Alfa com cuidado. – Parece que vais arrancar a minha cabeça a qualquer momento. Podemos repor a saída hoje, o que dizes?

\- Tens que descansar. – Respondeu. – Além disso, vim até aqui porque precisava avisar-te que vou estar fora nos próximos dias. Temos uma expedição que vai servir sobretudo para um treino intensivo de novos recrutas.

\- Dias. – Murmurou desanimado.

\- Dias. – Repetiu Levi, observando os lábios do Alfa e vendo que as curiosas continuavam a observá-los de longe. – Eren, vamos entrar.

\- Entrar? – Indagou o moreno confuso antes de ter a bata branca puxada pelos colarinhos e enquanto era beijado pelo jovem de cabelos negros, entrava na sala de atendimento. Teve o cuidado de fechar a porta e separou-se dos lábios do outro. – Levi? – Foi empurrado contra a porta e ouviu o Ómega fechar a mesma com a chave que havia na fechadura.

\- Sei que não tiveste culpa do que aconteceu ontem, mas tens razão, fiquei irritado. Fiquei ainda mais quando soube desta missão que ia durar dias e ver aquelas ali a não tirarem os olhos de cima de ti não ajudou a situação. – Acariciou o peito do Alfa sobre a bata. – Com este anel todos sabem que te tenho a ti, mas tu… tu tens apenas as minhas feromonas e acho que não na proporção certa.

\- Estás com ciúmes, meu Ómega? – Perguntou com um meio sorriso.

\- E se estiver?

O Alfa reverteu a posição, encostando o jovem contra a porta, provocando um ruído audível para qualquer pessoa que estivesse próxima àquela sala. Os olhos verdes percorreram o outro com luxúria, deixando as suas feromonas provocar arrepios na pele do Ómega que fechou os olhos e suspirou.

\- Pensas que também não me enlouquece saber que passas o dia rodeado de Alfas que estão desejosos de ter nos braços deles? – Sussurrou perto da orelha do Ómega.

\- Mas eu não quero nenhum deles. – Respondeu. – Só te quero a ti, Eren. – Ouviu o Alfa rosnar e arrepiou-se.

\- Ótimo, porque eu também não quero outro que não sejas tu, Levi. – Ouviu a voz quase rouca perto da sua orelha. – Quero que as minhas feromonas, o meu cheiro fique impregnado na tua pele e quero que o mesmo aconteça comigo. Quero que todos saibam que somos um do outro. Também queres isso? – Sentiu o Ómega abraçá-lo.

\- Alfa…

\- _Puta_ que pariu, Levi… estás a provocar-me. Queres assim tanto que te continue a prensar contra esta porta? – Mordeu a orelha do Ómega e este arranhou a nuca dele antes dos dois se envolverem num longo beijo.

* * *

***_Eren_***

Juro que tento controlar-me, mas não é fácil.

Se considerarmos a forma como ele parece encontrar cada ponto certo no meu corpo, a coisa só piora. Ainda assim, conseguimos sair da sala momentos mais tarde, apenas com a roupa amassada, lábios vermelhos, rubor evidente no rosto, respiração alterada e as marcas vermelhas no pescoço. Ele podia ocultá-las mais facilmente com o lenço que usualmente utilizava naquela zona e fazia parte do estilo da farda militar dele.

\- Vou sentir a tua falta. – Acariciei o rosto dele, enquanto ele se colocava nas pontas dos pés para beijar-me mais uma vez.

\- Eu também. – Admitiu num tom bem baixo e com o rubor evidente no rosto que procurou disfarçar, desviando o olhar. – Bom, tenho que ir andando. Não te preocupes se não der notícias nos próximos dias. Volto e digo qualquer coisa assim que puder.

\- Ok. – Assenti. – Achas que os teus pais se importam se passar pela vossa casa? Queria estar com a Misa.

\- Podes ir à vontade, Eren. – Respondeu, começando a distanciar-se. – Ela provavelmente também vai querer passar tempo contigo, sobretudo agora que vou estar fora. Até depois. – Acenou e retribuí o aceno, arqueando uma sobrancelha quando vi um meio sorriso dele na direção das minhas colegas de trabalho.

Bom, pelos vistos ele queria provar-lhes alguma coisa. Não que fosse necessário, porque todos sabiam que estava comprometido com um Ómega. Porém, saber que ele era ciumento não me deixava minimamente preocupado. Pelo contrário, alimentava o meu ego. Afinal, cada vez que havia uma daqueles momentos mais intensos de ciúmes, acabámos a descartar parte das nossas roupas e a viver momentos que faziam o meu sangue ferver. Todas essas vezes tinha que conter a minha vontade de entrar dentro dele e se estivesse a cruzar algum tipo de linha, podia sentir a tensão do corpo dele. Notava a forma como o receio se apoderava das suas ações e magoava-me vê-lo assim. Magoava-me porque sabia que eu era o responsável pelo medo que havia nele.

Sabia que eventualmente esse medo teria que ser ultrapassado. Até porque pela forma que estávamos a comportarmo-nos nos últimos tempos, tudo seria uma questão de tempo.

Não conseguia evitar e ele também não. Os nossos corpos chamavam um pelo outro, procurando saciar os desejos reprimidos e negados durante tanto tempo.

O que podia estar também a contribuir para o meu autocontrolo seria os locais pouco inusitados em que um de nós podia iniciar alguma troca mais intensa de carícias e beijos. Também teria que admitir que não controlava tão bem os meus ciúmes, mas ver como os Alfas se comportavam em torno dele, mexia comigo. Sei que muitos não o faziam com outras intenções porque respeitavam o facto de ser comprometido, através da aliança que ele sempre usava. Só para toda a regra existia uma exceção e com isso surgiam os comentários ou gestos que o Levi podia nem sempre interpretar corretamente. Ele continuava a ser muito ingénuo para muitas coisas e eu sabia o quanto os Alfas podiam se aproveitar desse facto.

Aliás, continuava a não gostar da proximidade do Farlan. Podia até confiar em Eld, Gunther e Oluo, mas aquele loiro oxigenado mantinha os sorrisinhos e pouca distância, mesmo que as feromonas dele estivessem diferentes desde há uns tempos para cá. Bom, talvez fosse mais a minha paranoia por saber que eles foram muito chegados e que Isabel ajudava a que eles passassem tempo juntos. Pior do que a Ómega os juntar, era a vida militar que os aproximava bastante, mas agora sempre fazia questão de deixar as minhas feromonas bem visíveis para que ele soubesse manter uma distância aceitável.

Na verdade, podia ter optado pela via militar, mas em Sina apenas o fiz para chegar às pessoas certas e eliminá-las do mapa. Não o fiz porque gostasse da vida militar, visto que sempre considerei a minha vocação mais ligada à medicina. No meu caso específico à enfermagem.

Gostava muito do que fazia e teria que agradecer não só aos pais de Levi, mas também a muitos outros pela vaga que me conseguiram no hospital em Maria. Graças a isso, tinha rendimentos.

Não quis nada do que deixei em Sina. Vendo por essa perspetiva, segui em parte a filosofia do Jean de deixar tudo para trás. Até porque muito do dinheiro que ganhei nos últimos tempos em Sina tinha sido à custa de negócios muito sujos nos quais tive que envolver-me para alcançar as pessoas que queria remover do meu caminho. Portanto, não quis trazer nada disso para a minha vida em Maria e decidi começar de novo.

A minha mãe quis convencer-me a viver com ela enquanto não reorganizava a minha vida, mas apesar de não ter nada contra o nosso companheiro dela, não quis intrometer-me na casa dos dois. Confesso que quando o conheci pela primeira vez, ou melhor, quando nos apresentámos oficialmente um ao outro, foi uma sensação estranha. Afinal, eu estava envolvido com o sobrinho dele e ele com a minha mãe. O facto de os laços familiares existirem causou-me alguma confusão, mas tudo isso deixou de ser importante a partir do momento em que notei como ele cuidava da minha mãe.

\- Jaeger?

A minha atenção focou-se no meu chefe de turno que pela expressão já deveria ter chamado o meu nome mais do que uma vez.

\- Bom dia. – Cumprimentei.

\- Estás com a cabeça nas nuvens e pelo teu aspeto, diria que isso não é tudo por causa do turno da noite.

\- Não. – Falei com um meio sorriso. – O meu Ómega veio ver-me.

O homem à minha frente suspirou.

\- Ver. – Frisou a palavra. – Bom, estava à tua procura para dispensar-te. Podes ir para casa até porque já fizeste um turno quase a dobrar e deves estar exausto. Além disso… - Olhou para mim de cima abaixo. – Não penso que estejas em condições de te apresentar na frente de ninguém com esse ar de Alfa apaixonado.

\- Não consigo evitar. – Respondi. – Obrigado.

\- Obrigado eu, Eren por teres mostrado disponibilidade no teu tempo livre. – Bateu-me de leve nas costas. – Vai lá aproveitar para descansar e _ver_ o teu Ómega. – E afastou-se.

Queria ter confirmado que estaria com o meu Ómega, mas infelizmente o Levi estaria fora nos próximos dias. Por outro lado, estar com a Misaki também seria muito bom. Não me cansava de todas as nossas conversas e orgulhar-me da inteligência e perspicácia da minha filha. Fazia os possíveis para vê-la todos os dias e esperava que eventualmente, pudesse trazê-la para um quarto menos desarrumado.

Sim, como não aceitei viver com a minha mãe, procurei alternativas. Acabei por alugar um quarto de uma pensão, que pelo menos tinha uma casa de banho privada. De resto, se quisesse fazer as minhas refeições teria que descer e pagar uma módica quantia no refeitório comum com outros hóspedes. Era uma boa opção para manter a minha independência, mas sabia que queria que fazer muito melhor para conseguir dinheiro suficiente para poder ter um sítio melhor para viver.

O Levi, a Misaki e a minha vontade de ter mais família mereciam claramente condições melhores.

* * *

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	66. Vidas Novas

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Obrigada pelas reviews!_

**-X-**

* * *

**Vidas novas**

Depois de descansar algumas horas, Eren foi até à casa onde a filha estaria com os avós. Como a vida dele e de Levi ainda não se fazia na mesma casa, o Ómega optou por ficar mais um pouco com os pais. Ele considerou a ideia de mudar-se para um apartamento sozinho com a filha. Porém, a tristeza nos olhos sobretudo da mãe que queria continuar a passar mais tempo com ele e com a neta enquanto não se casasse, fez com que o jovem com heterocromia adiasse a saída da casa dos pais.

Inicialmente, apesar das relações com Layla estarem melhores, Eren ainda sentia um pouco de receio quando aparecia na residência. Ficava nervoso sobre o que poderia fazer ou dizer. Não queria provocar os olhares mortais novamente, mas a Ómega mostrava ser uma sogra bem melhor do que imaginava. Mais do que uma vez, censurou-o por não ter aceitado o convite para jantar ou aparecer somente depois das horas das refeições. O Alfa não queria abusar da bondade dela, ainda que fosse difícil resistir às habilidades culinárias não só de Layla, mas também de Levi.

Contudo, todos os receios ou dúvidas desapareciam quando o moreno tinha a filha nos braços, Axel também mostrava sempre bastante simpatia e Layla sorria quando abria a porta e o encontrava, como era este o caso.

\- Espero não estar a atrapalhar.

\- Claro que não. – Descartou de imediato. – Entra Eren. – Voltou-se para o interior da casa. – Misa! Tens visitas!

Em pouco tempo, viu a pequena de cabelos negros e olhos verdes aparecer na sala com um sorriso rasgado ao ver o pai que sorriu e abaixou-se para receber a filha nos braços. Beijou-a no rosto e nos cabelos enquanto sentia a pequena abraçá-lo com força.

\- Papá pensava que não vinhas!

\- Desculpa, princesa. – Roçou o nariz contra o dela. – O papá saiu tarde do trabalho e estava com tanto sono, que se viesse logo aqui, acho que só ia conseguir dormir.

\- Ainda pareces cansado. – Apontou a criança.

\- Ela tem razão. – Concordou Layla.

\- Durmo mais um bocadinho depois e amanhã vou estar como novo. – Assegurou o Alfa. – Queres passar o dia comigo amanhã? Se a vó Layla e o vô Axel concordarem, claro. – Olhou para o casal.

\- Posso? Posso? – Perguntou Misaki entusiasmada, olhando para os avós.

\- Por nós não há problema. – Assegurou a mulher de olhos cinza e cabelo estendido sobre o ombro esquerdo.

\- Mas será melhor que descanses hoje à noite e a venhas buscar amanhã de manhã. – Falou Axel. – Com isto não te estamos a expulsar de casa, evidentemente. Chegaste a tempo da sobremesa que a Layla acabou de fazer.

Misaki festejava por poder passar o dia com o pai, enquanto Eren coçava a cabeça um pouco envergonhado por ter chegado mais uma vez, a tempo de ainda comer qualquer coisa. O casal simplesmente sorriu e foram todos sentar-se à mesa da cozinha, enquanto deliciavam-se mais uma vez com uma das muitas sobremesas que Layla era capaz de preparar.

\- É bom, não é? – Perguntou Axel.

\- É ótimo. – Elogiou Eren com a filha sentada no colo que também comia o doce servido numa taça a cada um dos presentes.

\- Obrigada. – Agradeceu a mulher de longos cabelos negros. – Tenho pena que o Levi não esteja presente. Não imaginei que fosse partir para excursão durante esta tarde. É a sobremesa favorita dele.

\- É a preferida dele? – Questionou o moreno.

\- Sim. – Confirmou a mulher, estranhando a repetição daquela parte e viu o Alfa com um ar pensativo enquanto parava de comer para observar o doce. – O que foi?

\- Acha que podia ensinar-me como se faz? – Indagou, surpreendendo o casal à medida que Misa sorria e continuava a comer. – Não tenho muito jeito para a cozinha, mas prometo esforçar-me. Bom, se estiver ocupada, podia escrever numa folha os passos e eu posso pedir à minha mãe que me explique.

\- Não me importo de te ajudar, Eren. – Admitiu Layla. – Não é um doce muito fácil, mas se queres aprender, serei uma professora exigente mas vais aprender com certeza.

\- Obrigado! – Disse, esboçando um sorriso rasgado e Axel trocou mais um olhar com a esposa, como se fosse uma mensagem silenciosa entre os dois. O casal podia ver em pequenas coisas como aquelas como o moreno se importava com o filho. Estava até disposto a abdicar do pouco tempo livre que tinha ultimamente para ficar numa cozinha a aprender a cozinhar um doce para Levi.

Tanto Layla como Axel conheciam os horários exigentes do jovem Alfa, que ainda assim todos os dias dava notícias. Aparecia para ver Misaki e Levi, mesmo que fosse possível ver cansaço nos olhos dele. As horas extras que Eren aceitava sem pensar duas vezes eram outra razão para a preocupação, mas também a certeza de que Levi estaria em boas mãos. Afinal, o Alfa de olhos verdes estava a esforçar-se bastante para melhorar através do seu próprio esforço, as suas condições de vida. Isso para que mais tarde também pudesse dar uma boa vida ao seu companheiro, mesmo que Levi dissesse que não precisava de todos aqueles sacrifícios dado que também queria contribuir.

Contudo, até melhor do que Layla, Axel compreendia a importância que um Alfa atribuía à sua capacidade de ser capaz de cuidar do companheira/o e família. Podia ser uma característica de orgulho desnecessário, mas os Alfas tinham esse instinto a percorrer-lhes o corpo. Um desejo irrefreável de ser capaz de providenciar uma boa vida à sua família, ainda que soubesse que a vida em conjunto, dependia de mais do que uma pessoa e não somente de uma.

Se tudo fosse avaliado do ponto de vista racional, Levi com o salário adquirido no exército, mas acima de tudo com o sucesso da banda _No Name_ arrecadou uma quantia suficiente para poder comprar uma boa casa e ter outros luxos. Se Eren tivesse mantido a riqueza herdada e em parte também adquirida nos últimos dois anos em Sina, também poderia facilmente oferecer uma vida de alto estatuto ao seu Ómega.

Não obstante, todos esses factos válidos e verdadeiros, Eren não quis dinheiro que o ligava a uma vida que queria deixar para trás e Levi não queria ver desânimo nos olhos do companheiro.

Inicialmente, Levi não entendia esse comportamento do parceiro, mas o pai explicou-lhe que para os Alfas era uma questão importante e que pelo menos os dois deveriam estar em pé de igualdade. Isso significava que quando eventualmente comprassem uma casa, teria que ser um contributo dos dois na mesma proporção e dessa forma, já não iria ferir o orgulho do moreno.

O Ómega considerou em simplesmente insistir com Eren para que o deixasse pagar pelas coisas enquanto ele ainda não tivesse bons rendimentos. Porém, quando num dos encontros dele deixou escapar parte da conversa com o pai, viu o brilho nos olhos do parceiro quando admitiu que se conseguissem contruir a vida em conjunto, cada um contribuindo com uma metade, as coisas seriam mais simples. Eren concordou rapidamente, embora tenha referido que idealmente queria comprar a casa de ambos, mas já ficaria muito feliz se pudesse participar em pé de igualdade no futuro dos dois.

Com isso Levi deixou de ser capaz de referir a ideia de usar somente o seu dinheiro por enquanto. Aliás, quis inclusive sugerir que poderia pagar um sítio melhor para que o Alfa não tivesse que viver numa pensão, mas o moreno mostrou-se igualmente indignado com a ideia. Afirmou mais do que uma vez que vivia bem e que quando saísse de lá, seria pelos seus próprios meios.

Portanto, o Omega teve que aceitar que aquele orgulho de Alfas era real até porque tentou (não tão discretamente quanto pensava) questionar os amigos, entre eles, Oluo, Eld, Gunther, Reiner e até mesmo Connie. Todos eram unânimes. Havia mesmo um certo orgulho entre eles em ser capaz de sustentar a própria família. O mais importante nesse aspeto no fim seria que o fizessem em pé de igualdade com o parceiro. O importante era estar envolvido.

Ao escutar a opinião de Connie entre os outros Alfas, Levi também concluiu que além de uma coisa de Alfas, também deveria ser uma coisa do sexo masculino em geral. Ainda que o Ómega tenha considerado que não se incomodava com a ideia de ser ele ou o Alfa a tratar da família. Para ele não era importante esse conceito do Alfa ser capaz de sustentar a família. Pelo menos, não racionalmente falando. Parte dele, dentro do Ómega existiam alguns instintos que se sentiam ainda mais atraídos por um Alfa que quisesse cuidar dele daquela forma.

Isso levou-o a recordar-se de como Hanji lhe explicou que no passado, os Alfas eram os que construíam as casas, protegiam as aldeias e os Ómegas sempre procuravam parceiros com esse tipo de instinto protetor e preocupado com a família. Eram características de um bom Alfa e pai.

\- Preferes mesmo ficar comigo? – Perguntou Levi, sentado no saco-cama que ocupava uma parte da tenda em que ele e amiga se encontravam.

\- Sempre ficámos os dois. – Respondeu Petra sorridente. – Não sei por que razão agora seria diferente.

\- Pensei que preferias dormir com o Oluo. – Apontou o Ómega, arqueando uma sobrancelha ao ver o rubor no rosto da Beta.

\- Levi!

\- O que foi? Disse alguma coisa de estranho? – Perguntou sem entender e viu a Beta abanar a cabeça num tom negativo.

\- Nós… ah… - Sentou-se sobre o saco-cama e colocou uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha, pensando em como formular a resposta. – Nós não dormimos juntos. Nós ainda não… - Acrescentou a última parte mais baixo.

\- Não? – Perguntou surpreendido. – Eu pensava que todos os Alfas eram hormonais.

\- É uma escolha minha e que o Oluo está a respeitar. – Admitiu ainda com as bochechas pintadas com um vermelho menos evidente do que antes. – Sempre quis… ah… esperar pelo casamento primeiro antes de me envolver com alguém dessa forma. – Admitiu.

\- Hum. – Fez um ar pensativo. – Agora que falas nisso, vi isso em vários livros e séries que a Christa e Hanji me mostraram. Achas que eu devia ter…

\- Não. – Cortou Petra. – As tuas circunstâncias são diferentes, mas ainda assim, independentemente de tudo isso, é uma escolha de cada um. Há quem espere pelo casamento. Há quem ache que não há necessidade, já que estás com a pessoa que amas. É uma escolha.

\- E é fácil?

\- Como assim? – Indagou a Beta sem entender.

\- Não sei como são as coisas com os Betas em termos de instintos, mas não sentes vontade de… estar perto dele? De passar mais tempo com ele? – Tentou não ser muito óbvio, ainda que tenha visto o rubor regressar em força ao rosto da amiga.

\- Os Betas são mais imunes aos instintos primitivos que nos incitam ao… envolvimento físico. – Disse, brincando com as mãos. – No entanto, isso não significa que não tenhamos vontades ou desejo.

\- Hum, não queria envergonhar-te. Só que não tenho muita gente a quem perguntar estas coisas sem ouvir comentários estranhos como sempre acontece, quando falo com a Hanji. – Disse, vendo a amiga sorrir um pouco.

\- Bom, de certa forma, sinto-me feliz por te sentires à vontade para falar abertamente comigo. – Falou. – Pensava que sempre preferias falar destas coisas com o Marco e sei que ultimamente, os meus temas de conversa não são muito originais.

\- Por estares sempre a falar do casamento? – Indagou.

\- Pois… desculpa. – Disse, baixando um pouco o rosto.

\- Não me incomoda. – Afirmou, encolhendo os ombros. – Estás feliz e assim… - Desviou um pouco o olhar diante do ar curioso da Beta. – Também entendo um pouco melhor sobre como essas coisas funcionam.

\- Estás ansioso também pelo grande dia com o Eren? – Perguntou sorridente.

\- Ah… talvez… argh! – Colocou as mãos na cara. – Sinto-me tão estranho com estas coisas!

\- Estás a sentir a falta dele?

\- Achas isto normal? – Perguntou exasperado. – O Marco diz que isto é normal, mas eu acho que estou a ficar doente! Só não o vejo há algumas horas!

Petra riu abertamente e corando ligeiramente, disse:

\- O Oluo está perto e nem por isso, deixo de sentir essas coisas estranhas. No teu caso, imagino que a situação seja mais delicada porque não ter a Marca, quando tudo te diz que a devias ter, deve mexer bastante com os teus instintos.

\- Pois, a Hanji disse-me algo assim, mas esta sensação de… - Corou ligeiramente. – De só me sentir completo nos braços dele está a enlouquecer-me.

\- Sei que não vais gostar do meu comentário, mas é bom ver-te assim.

\- Como é que isto é bom? – Perguntou irritado.

\- Porque agora estás feliz. – Respondeu. – Porque tê-lo de volta na tua vida, faz-te feliz e eu gosto muito de te ver assim.

* * *

\- Vamos só deixar as coisas no quarto e depois vamos ao nosso prometido passeio. – Dizia Eren com a filha que segurava com um dos braços e o outro levava uma pequena mala com alguns pertences da pequena.

Misaki acenou a mais alguns hóspedes enquanto subiam umas escadas em direção ao corredor do segundo andar. Todos simplesmente adoravam a pequena e Eren sempre dizia com todo o orgulho que era a sua filha. O plano inicial era simplesmente deixar os pertences de Misa no quarto e saírem. Porém, claramente o moreno não previu a reação da criança ao entrar dentro do quarto. Colocou a pequena no chão e ia encostar a mala dela sobre a cama desarrumada com algumas roupas sobre a mesma, quando ela com as mãos na cintura, ela perguntou:

\- Tu dormes aqui?

O tom desaprovador logo fez com que olhasse para ela.

\- Sim… - Respondeu com um tom incerto, vendo como ela observava o quarto.

É verdade que o espaço não era muito grande e nem estava muito organizado, mas não esperava que a criança fosse dar importância a essas coisas. Era como se estivesse a ver a expressão que o Levi fez na primeira vez que entrou no quarto dele, quando vivia em Rose.

\- O pai já 'teve aqui? – Perguntou, continuando a examinar o local com atenção.

\- Não. – Respondeu, coçando os cabelos. – Vamos sempre passear a outros sítios. Como vês o quarto não é muito grande, portanto, não há muita coisa para fazer.

"_Exceto coisas que ando a ter controlar_", completou mentalmente.

\- O pai não ia gostar. Isto não pode ficar assim.

\- Ok, eu depois limpo. – Disse, forçando um sorriso. – E se formos ao parque para come…

\- Vamos limpar agora. – Apontou para o Alfa. – Papá isto é uma verg… vergonha!

O moreno ficou ainda mais sem jeito pelo facto de estar a ser repreendido daquela forma. Tudo bem que o quarto estava um pouco desarrumado, mas como dormiu um pouco mais do que pretendia e não quis chegar atrasado à hora a que combinou ir buscá-la, nem sequer tentou deixar o quarto mais decente. Eren contava ter tempo para isso mais tarde ou que ela nem sequer ligasse muito a essas coisas. O que obviamente foi um mau raciocínio da parte dele, esquecendo completamente uma das bandeiras de Levi, que idolatrava a limpeza.

\- Desculpa, eu sei que podia ter limpado antes de chegares, mas acordei tarde e…

\- Não tiveste tempo, mas temos tempo agora. Muito tempo pa' limpar!

\- E o nosso passeio? Não seria mais divertido passear primeiro e limpar depois? – Sugeriu.

\- Limpar é divertido. – Afirmou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo e Eren primeiro ficou em choque, mas depois riu alto.

\- Herdaste mesmo coisas dele. Só ele para te fazer pensar que limpar é divertido.

\- Não tem graça, anda papá, vamos começar. Temos muito pa' fazer! – Disse, começando a abrir algumas gavetas. – Onde guardas as coisas pa' limpar?

"_Isto vai ser uma manhã complicada_", concluiu divertido.

Nunca pensou que fosse possível alguém tão pequeno mostrar tanta indignação por ele não ter produtos de limpeza, visto que essa tarefa ficava a cargo de uma funcionária da pensão. No entanto, ela insistiu em que fossem pedir os produtos emprestados para limparem as coisas. Se iam fazer uma limpeza, então teria que ser tudo bem feito.

O moreno sabia que não devia, mas sentia vontade de rir a cada resmungo da pequena que se revoltava com cada coisa desarrumada que encontrava. Porém, teria que admitir que nunca tinha visto o quarto dele tão arrumado e limpo ao fim de uma longa manhã de resmungos e perfeccionismo até aos pequenos detalhes.

\- Satisfeita? – Perguntou, sentado no chão enquanto via a filha observar o resultado de uma manhã de limpeza e arrumação.

\- Agora sim. – Afirmou e depois com um ar pensativo, olhou para o Alfa.

\- Alguma coisa de errado, querida?

\- Vou ter manos, papá?

A pergunta apanhou o Alfa desprevenido, mas após alguma hesitação inicial, respondeu:

\- Gostava que sim, mas é uma coisa em que o pai também tem que concordar.

\- Achas que ele não quer?

\- Não, nada disso. – Descartou de imediato, estendeu a mão até segurar numa das mãos da filha. – É só que esta não é a situação ideal. O papá vive aqui e o pai ainda está com os teus avós, não é assim? – Viu a pequena assentir. – Devíamos ter uma casa primeiro, só nossa. Neste momento, voltámos há pouco tempo a trabalhar e sabes que gostava de ter mais tempo de estar contigo e com o pai.

\- Estás a t'balhar muito. – Falou amuada.

\- Eu sei, princesa. – Concordou. – Mas tanto eu como o teu pai estamos a fazer isto para podermos ter uma vida em comum no futuro na nossa casa. Quando isso acontecer… - Puxou a pequena para o colo dele. – Gostava de te dar irmãos e tenho a certeza que o pai concorda. Sabes como ele gosta de ti, não sabes? – Viu a pequena assentir. – Mas há alguma razão para que tenhas perguntado isso?

\- Gosto muito do pai, de ti, do vô Axel, da vó Layla, enfim muita gente na vida da Misa, mas…

\- Gostavas de ter mais gente perto da tua idade para brincar e cuidar? – Perguntou e viu a filha assentir. O Alfa beijou os cabelos negros. – Não há nada de errado com isso e vais ver que daqui a uns tempos, vais ter no mínimo um irmão com quem brincar e ensinar coisas.

\- P'ometes?

\- Claro, é uma promessa. – Assegurou com um sorriso. – Agora o que me dizes? Vamos sair? – Olhou para o relógio. – Acho que podemos ir visitar o Connie e a Sasha e ao mesmo tempo comer qualquer coisa. O que achas?

\- Sim! Vamos! – Disse animada.

Mais uma vez, todos cumprimentaram Misaki enquanto saía da pensão de mãos dadas com Eren. Os dois não demoraram muito a chegar ao estabelecimento aberto por Sasha e Connie. A Ómega sempre com o rosto com algum vestígio de comida acenou efusivamente ao vê-los e também Carla apressou-se a ir ao encontro dos dois. Demorando-se nos abraços dados a cada um deles, sobretudo a Misaki que ria com os apelidos carinhosos que Carla lhe dava. Eren acenou também a Nicole e teria falado mais com ela, sobretudo acerca das feromonas dela, se outra coisa não tivesse chamado a atenção dele. Espantou-se por ver Marco numa mesa a beber algum sumo natural acompanhado por Jean.

\- Ia perguntar onde estava a Nifa, mas vejo que estás acompanhado. – Comentou ao aproximar-se da mesa. – Não muito bem acompanhado, mas enfim.

\- Vai à _merda_, Eren. – Comentou, Jean revirando os olhos.

\- Eren é bom ver-te. – Marco sorriu.

\- Será que não devias estar em casa? – Perguntou o moreno preocupado e desta vez, foi a vez de Marco revirar os olhos.

\- Estão todos muito exagerados e não, não vou ficar enclausurado em casa.

\- Sabes que quando está perto de nascer, os Alfas tendem a ficar um pouco mais protetores. Devias encarar estes sinais como um alerta para ter mais cuidado. – Explicou o Alfa de olhos verdes e Jean assentiu.

\- É verdade, estou a sentir-me bastante inquieto.

\- Se eu sentir alguma coisa, aviso. – Assegurou e sorriu na direção de Misaki que entretanto deixou Carla e agora dirigia-se à mesa onde Eren se encontrava de pé.

\- Tio Marco!

\- Olá Misa. – Cumprimentou o Ómega, acariciando os cabelos negros.

\- Olá tio Jean.

\- Olá princesa. – Sorriu. – Hoje vais passar o dia com este… o teu papá? – Corrigiu diante do olhar pouco amigável de Eren.

\- Sim! Vamos fazer muita coisa e começámos por limpar o quarto dele.

\- Misa mais baixo. – Pediu o moreno envergonhado e Jean arqueou uma sobrancelha e com um sorriso divertido, perguntou:

\- Ah sim? Estava muito sujo?

\- O papá não sabe limpar. – Disse num tom desaprovador.

\- Não sei do que estás a rir. Não é como se o teu estábulo estivesse mais limpo que o meu quarto. – Comentou Eren.

\- Vamos lá meninos, comportem-se. – Pediu Marco.

\- Foi ele que começou. – Apontou Jean. – Não tenho culpa de que ele viva numa pocilga.

\- Quero que enfies os teus sorrisinhos e comentários num sítio onde o sol não brilha. – Retrucou o Alfa de olhos verdes.

\- Onde é isso? – Perguntou Misaki confusa e Marco abanou a cabeça com uma expressão desaprovadora.

\- Podes perguntar ao teu pai quando ele voltar. – Sugeriu o Ómega com sardas no rosto e Jean riu com o pânico no rosto de Eren.

\- Não! Não é nada de especial! Aliás, é uma coisa má que eu não devia ter dito. – Apressou-se a dizer à pequena que o observava confusa. – Não perguntes ao pai. – Olhou para o Ómega. – Não dificultes a minha vida, Marco.

\- Então não digas asneiras na frente da tua filha, Eren. – Respondeu Marco.

* * *

***_Marco_***

De certo modo era bom ver aquelas interações entre o Jena e o Eren, mesmo que fossem sempre repletas de comentários desnecessários. Recordava-me o passado, um em que tantas vezes tentei impedir que rolassem pelo chão, enquanto tentavam arrancar a cabeça um do outro. Os Alfas não se cansam de rivalidades e discussões, sobretudo no caso daqueles dois.

Aquele momento entre eles fez-me parar para pensar em como tudo gradualmente regressava ao normal e ao mesmo tempo, estava diferente. Afinal, depois de tantos encontros de poucos minutos, em que sempre trocava tão poucas palavras com o Jean, fiquei a pensar nas palavras do Levi. Podia dar muitos nomes diferentes ao que estava a fazer, principalmente ao enviar Nifa para recolher informações sobre ele, alegando somente preocupação quando era mais do que isso. Eu queria passar mais tempo com ele e conversar mais, mas sem que isso tudo isso parecesse demasiado óbvio.

Tentei inclusive culpar os meus instintos, feromonas e hormonas, pois tendo em conta a minha gravidez, seria normal querer a presença do meu parceiro por perto ou pelo menos uma presença forte de um Alfa. Uma força que significasse também segurança.

Contudo, fosse apenas isso o que eu precisava, havia bons Alfas entre as pessoas que trabalhavam comigo ou entre os meus amigos. Eram Alfas fortes, que me deixavam sempre com uma sensação de estar protegido e seguro. Só que sentia falta de algo que fosse além disso.

Não vou mentir e dizer que não me assusta um pouco, o facto de perceber que ganhar coragem para chamar o Jean para sentar-se um pouco comigo no dia de folga dele, foi o suficiente para colocar algo diferente dentro do meu peito. As nossas conversas eram sempre tão curtas, mas a partir do momento em que nos sentámos nesta mesa, era como se o tempo não tivesse passado e ao mesmo tempo tanta coisa estivesse diferente.

Ele continuava a ser capaz de fazer-me perder a noção do tempo. Porém, agora também via como de pretensioso e orgulhoso de tudo o que sabia e fazia, passou a ver as outras de outra perspetiva ao ter que trabalhar duro para poder ter uma vida que era tão mais simples comparada com a que teve em Sina. Esperava ver desânimo e quem sabe até desapontamento pela perda do estatuto que em Maria não significava coisa alguma, mas ele sorria. Admitiu que inicialmente foi difícil, mas que pouco a pouco através do que aprendia e pelas pessoas que conheceu e tinha à sua volta, tudo ganhou um novo valor.

O Jean estava a ficar diferente e se antes elogiava-me pelas tarefas domésticas em casa, agora admirava-me pelas coisas que tinha conseguido fazer e alcançar. Mais do que uma vez chegou a confessar que o Gabriel tinha sido alguém muito bom para mim e que fez muito mais por mim do que ele em todo o tempo em que estivemos juntos. Não havia ressentimento dele em relação ao Gabriel, havia até um sentimento de agradecimento.

Todas essas coisas mexiam comigo.

Mais do que uma vez, quis estender a minha mão e tocar na dele que estava ao lado da chávena de café. Contive esses impulsos e tentei culpar os meus instintos por tudo, mas não era só isso. Não era apenas o instintos que me incentivavam a querer tocar nele e quem sabe, até pedir que ficasse do meu lado.

O Levi tinha razão.

Eu continuava apaixonado por ele.

\- Marco?

Reparei que o Eren já se distanciava para ir ao encontro da mãe e da filha, que entretanto tinha voltado para perto da avó. Estava tão absorto nos meus pensamentos, que nem me apercebi que voltámos a estar sozinhos.

\- Desculpa, fiquei um pouco distraído. – Respondi envergonhado.

\- Até teria deixado que continuasses no mundo da lua, mas… - Apontou discretamente para o exterior. – Parece que descobriram que saíste de casa sem acompanhamento.

Segui a direção para onde ele apontou e vi dois conhecidos que trabalhavam na minha casa. Um Alfa e um Beta que assim como todos, frisavam sempre a importância da escolta. Principalmente, agora que estava na reta final da gravidez.

Mesmo que não quisesse terminar a nossa conversa por ali, vi o Jean levantar-se e dizer que me acompanharia até ao exterior. Dizia que era melhor tranquilizar os aqueles dois, visto que eu realmente não deveria andar sozinho. Suspirei e decidi sair até ao exterior e como fui de imediato abordado pelos dois, o Jean deu-nos um pouco de espaço para conversar, mas depressa percebeu que pretendiam levar-me para casa. Portanto, apenas permanecia ali porque provavelmente, queria despedir-se.

Assim que fui convencido a voltar para casa, pedi apenas para que me dessem só mais um momento para que pudesse falar com o Jean. Os dois concordaram e deram espaço, distanciando-se por vários metros e distraíram-se com alguns conhecidos que acabaram por abordá-los, o que me daria um pouco mais de margem.

\- Não devias sair assim, sem os avisar. – Comentou Jean. – Eles pareciam mesmo preocupados.

\- Como todos lá em casa. – Comentei, encolhendo um pouco os ombros. – Entendo e agradeço essa preocupação deles, mas também não posso ficar permanentemente em casa.

\- Eles só querem que tenhas cuidado. – Disse e olhou para a minha barriga, ficando assim por algum tempo.

\- Jean?

\- Posso tocar?

Não esperava aquele pedido e em resposta, apenas fui capaz de anuir. Em seguida, ele aproximou-se um pouco mais e com cuidado esticou a mão para tocar na minha barriga. O primeiro contacto causou-me um arrepio e quando a mão se encostou por completo, devia ser percetível não só pelas feromonas mas também pela Marca, o misto de emoções que me percorria.

No entanto, além das feromonas da parte dele, ele parecia perdido nos próprios pensamentos até ao momento em que ergueu o rosto para olhar novamente para mim.

\- Sempre quis evitar estas coisas porque pensei que era somente mais uma mania da nossa sociedade. Algo que acabaria por retirar-me as liberdades que gostava de ter, os caprichos que tinha e agora… - Distanciou a mão. – Se pudesse voltar trás… - Pausou a frase, provavelmente ao ver as lágrimas no meu rosto. – Desculpa, não devia dizer estas coisas. Estás mais sensível e não posso aproveitar-me disso para dizer e fazer o que quiser. – Afastou-se mais. – Vou andando, é melhor. Espero que corra tudo bem, Marco. – Virou as costas.

Ele estava a distanciar-se e tudo em mim dizia para não deixá-lo ir. Para chamá-lo e obrigá-lo a terminar aquela frase. Dei alguns passos e chamei o nome dele. Porém, assim que olhou para mim de soslaio, senti uma dor intensa que parecia ter roubado todo o meu ar por breves segundos.

\- Marco? Marco! – Aproximou-se de mim novamente, ajudando-me a manter-me de pé enquanto outra contração retirava-me a capacidade de lhe responder. – Eren!

Quase de imediato, vi o Eren sair para o exterior e vir na nossa direção. A dor era tão intensa que mal escutei a troca de palavras entre eles. Apenas escutei como ele falava que era preciso levar-me o mais rapidamente possível para o hospital e os outros dois que atuavam como escolta, chamaram de imediato um transporte.

* * *

\- Tens mesmo a certeza que está bem? – Perguntava Jean pela terceira vez enquanto no interior da ambulância, Eren com outro colega verificava os sinais vitais e tentava na medida do possível manter uma conversa com Marco.

\- Sim, as contrações estão bastante próximas, mas estamos quase a chegar ao hospital. – Passou a mão no rosto do amigo. – Está quase, Marco. Só mais um pouco.

\- Ele está…

\- É normal que sinta dor, mas assim que chegarmos, vais ter que entrar. – Disse Eren, afastando o olhar de Marco para olhar para o outro Alfa.

\- Entrar? Mas eu não vou poder fazer nada por ele. – Disse cada vez mais nervoso, mas sem largar a mão do Ómega.

\- É importante. – Assegurou Eren. – Em Sina e Rose sempre me pediam que ficasse na sala e nunca entendi o porquê. – Fez uma pausa. – O Levi teve um parto muito difícil e complicado. Passou muito mal e com a perda de sangue, podia até ter morrido. Isso dificilmente teria acontecido, se eu estivesse por perto. Os Ómegas precisam do apoio próximo do parceiros e quando fiz o mesmo por outros Ómegas em Sina e Rose, era porque os parceiros deles simplesmente não queriam saber se podiam ou não aliviar o sofrimento deles e facilitar o parto. Os Ómegas precisam de sentir a proteção e força do parceiro. Tu não o podes deixar sozinho. O filho não é teu, mas é o teu parceiro e isto pode correr muito mal.

\- Ok, nem pensar que o deixo correr esses riscos sozinho.

\- Ótimo. – Falou Eren, recordando a forma como Axel falou desse tema pela primeira vez com ele. O Alfa que normalmente era tão calmo, forçou-se subitamente para uma posição submissa, causando-lhe dor e dizendo que nada daquilo se comparava ao que sentiu, quando viu o filho em tal sofrimento e não podia fazer nada por ele, porque não era o mesmo que ter parceiro por perto. O parceiro era aquele que devia estar do lado do Ómega.

Foi uma das poucas vezes em que viu um lado mais sombrio daquele Alfa, mas o moreno não lhe retirava razão. Provavelmente, nunca se perdoaria se Levi tivesse morrido durante o parto.

Desde então, entendeu a razão para que o chamassem para estar nas salas onde ocorriam os partos, mas onde nem sempre as coisas corriam bem. Mesmo que fosse um Alfa, aqueles Ómegas queriam o parceiro deles e não um desconhecido por perto. Era algo instintivo e que influenciava bastante a taxa de sucesso dos partos.

Consciente disso, não quis arriscar a que Marco passasse por uma situação dessas e sabia que Jean também não o perdoaria, caso não lhe contasse algo tão importante como aquilo. Portanto, quando chegaram ao hospital, optou por ficar fora da sala e aproveitar para informar outros amigos para irem lá ter mais tarde, dado que todos queriam estar presentes no grande dia.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	67. A felicidade tem várias formas diferente

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X**

* * *

**A felicidade tem várias formas diferentes**

Os amigos demoraram pouco tempo para chegar ao hospital, assim que souberam da novidade acerca de Marco. Portanto, mesmo Connie disse à companheira para ir ao encontro do grupo, enquanto ele e Nicole ficavam a tomar conta de tudo, visto que Carla também pediu para sair. A sala de espera depressa se encheu com os amigos e algum tempo depois, todos recebiam as notícias de que Marco estava bem e Ken, o bebé, nasceu sem problemas e era um Alfa completamente saudável.

Entre médicos e enfermeiros houve uma tentativa de controlar a afluência de visitas ao quarto, mas tornou-se uma tarefa impossível. Mesmo com aparência cansada, o Ómega de sardas no rosto recebia a todos com sorrisos. Também as feromonas não escondiam a felicidade que ele estava a experienciar com o filho nos braços. Numa das trocas de palavras entre ele e Christa que se mostrava muito emocionada, Eren notou que Jean saía do quarto com uma expressão estranha.

Numa rápida troca de olhares, Layla que segurava a neta nos braços depois de esta ter chegado com Carla, deu um toque discreto a Axel que assentiu e seguiu os outros dois Alfas. Esses que não pararam num corredor muito distante do quarto.

\- O que foi? Parece que viste um fantasma e menos mal que ninguém se apercebeu a tempo dessas feromonas. – Dizia Eren num misto de preocupação e irritação. – O Marco precisa de uma atmosfera tranquila em torno dele e além disso, por que raio ficarias assim? Correu tudo bem. Quando entrámos até estavas com o bebé nos braços.

\- Há qualquer coisa de estranho comigo. – Falou claramente agitado. – Quer dizer, eu considerar que nunca tinha visto o Marco assim tão… ouve, não é fácil colocar em palavras, mas quando nasceu, quando o coloquei nos braços, eu…

\- Sentiste uma espécie de ligação?

A voz de um terceiro Alfa chamou a atenção dos jovens que de imediato, olharam para encontrar Axel com a aura calma e pacífica do costume.

\- Se isso é verdade. – Começou Eren. – Não devias ficar feliz?

\- Isto não é normal. – Disse Jean com uma expressão angustiada. – E se ele também achar estranho ou que quero aproveitar-me da situação? Eu só quis que corresse tudo bem. Não queria que lhe acontecesse nada a ele nem ao bebé e agora… isto…

\- Não é assim tão estranho quanto julgas. – Disse Axel. – Já pararam para pensar no que acontece, por exemplo, com os Ómegas e Betas trazidos até à Herdade? Muitos deles com traumas físicos e psicológicos profundos. Alguns deles com filhos de monstros que os violaram e que mesmo assim, podem não ter coragem para matar a criança ou ser demasiado arriscado optar pelo aborto. Mesmo nesses casos extremos, há entre eles quem aceite ou venha no futuro a aceitar um parceiro e esses mesmo não sendo pais biológicos criam uma ligação com as crianças. – Explicou. – Ou pensem no caso de quem perdeu o parceiro na guerra e entretanto, refez a vida com outra pessoa. É possível criar a ligação nesses casos, seja por acompanharem o parto ou algum tempo mais tarde com a convivência. Nesses casos, os Alfas não enxergam qualquer diferença entre um filho de sangue ou de coração. Quando se cria essa ligação, o resto não importa nem para o Alfa e nem para a criança.

\- Isso significa que também a Misa poderia ter… - Ia dizer Eren, mas o sogro cortou de imediato.

\- Essa ligação nunca se criou entre ela e outro Alfa, mas sim podia ser uma possibilidade. Ela podia ter criado uma ligação com outra pessoa que os instintos dela considerassem uma figura paternal. É instintivo, mas como podes ver e é evidente, ela só tem essa ligação com o meu filho e contigo. – Esclareceu.

\- Então, aquilo que senti não era só uma alucinação da minha parte? – Perguntou Jean. – Eu senti como se fosse meu… como se…

\- É o teu parceiro, Jean. Estiveste ao lado dele num momento muito importante, que permitiu que não existisse qualquer problema durante o parto. Ele quis que ficasses lá e os teus instintos estão a dizer aquilo que para mim é muito óbvio. Tu queres ser o pai daquela criança e criá-la ao lado teu parceiro. – O Alfa sorriu. – Não há razão para alarme. É algo perfeitamente normal. – Ficou satisfeito ao ver a expressão bem mais calma e as feromonas totalmente diferentes.

\- Tenho a certeza que o Marco concorda com tudo isto. – Disse Eren, batendo nas costas do amigo.

\- O que me leva ao outro ponto. – Continuou Axel. – Talvez fosse altura de reconsiderares a proposta que o nosso General te fez. Precisamos de soldados experientes e tu, imagino que vás precisar de rendimentos diferentes daqui em diante. – Olhou para Eren. – Não te ofereço isso novamente porque já conversámos e sei que estás a fazer o que gostas.

\- Eu não tenho a certeza de que regressar ao que fazia antes seja uma boa ideia e…

\- Não terás as mesmas regalias que existiam em Sina. – Cortou Axel. – Terás mais rendimentos, se provares que mereces estar numa hierarquia mais alta, mas fora isso, a tentação do poder não será a mesma… até porque penso que isso não será a tua prioridade. Se mudaste como acredito no que vejo, não sentirás a tentação de cair no passado.

\- Ok… acho que vou aceitar a proposta.

\- Ótimo, agora vamos voltar. Imagino que o Marco quer que estejas por perto e o pequeno Ken também. – Sugeriu Axel, fazendo sinal aos dois para regressarem ao quarto onde ainda se mantinham os amigos distribuídos pelo espaço.

Marco abriu mais um sorriso rasgado ao ver que Jean regressava para o lado dele. Os dois olharam mais uma vez para o bebé com pequenas sardas nas bochechas, cabelo de um tom castanho-escuro, assim como os olhos que abriu poucas vezes. Assim que os viu, Marco sabia que aquela tonalidade pertencia a Gabriel, assim como as feromonas subtis que recordavam a sensação de proteção que sempre sentiu com aquele Alfa por perto.

* * *

O Alfa de olhos verdes com o rosto e um avental bastante sujo, aguardava com expectativa a opinião da mulher de olhos cinza que provava o conteúdo da taça.

\- Está um pouco doce demais, mas é a melhor tentativa até agora. – Comentou.

\- Continua a não estar bom. – Suspirou um pouco desanimado.

\- Está bem melhor do que as outras tentativas. – Frisou a Ómega. – É um progresso.

\- Mas não a tempo de preparar para ele, que deve estar quase a voltar da expedição.

\- Vamos sentar um bocadinho, Eren? – Sugeriu Layla, vendo o moreno sentar-se numa das cadeiras da cozinha. Ela reaproximou-se pouco depois com um pano um pouco húmido e Eren nem teve a oportunidade de dizer nada, dado que a mulher começou a passar no rosto dele. – Estava a elogiar o teu esforço e penso que devias apreciar o momento.

\- Agradeço o elogio e o tempo que tem dedicado. – Falou enquanto se questionava se a Ómega ia arrancar parte da pele dele com a força com que esfregava o rosto dele. – Mas esperava poder preparar o doce para fazer-lhe uma surpresa quando ele voltasse.

\- Podes fazer essa surpresa mais tarde, assim sem qualquer ocasião especial envolvida. O impacto pode ser ainda melhor.

\- Hum, visto por essa perspetiva, é capaz de ter razão. – Concordou pensativo e agradeceu internamente, quando a viu distanciar-se com o pano.

\- Além disso, admito que não sei como estás a conciliar estas aulas na cozinha com o teu trabalho e o treino que o Axel te tem dado. – Referiu a Ómega à medida que enxaguava o pano de antes. – Aliás, nota-se que estás a fazer muita coisa ao mesmo tempo. Podes pedir ao Axel para mudar os horários enquanto não estiveres com mais tempo livre.

Os treinos de Axel não foram um pedido de Eren, mas sim uma exigência do outro Alfa. Sendo certo que o moreno não pensava regressar à vida limitar, o pai de Levi relembrou-o que ainda assim, isso não significava que devesse ser descuidado. Era ingénuo da parte dele pensar que com as novas relações entre Maria, Rose e Sina tudo estava bem e não havia razão para preocupação. Haveria sempre alguém contra aquele novo sistema que se instaurava gradualmente e por isso, a vida de Levi poderia ser colocada em causa novamente.

Ao longo da sua existência, os Elos sempre tiveram a ameaça a pairar sobre eles e não era somente a missão do povo proteger os Elos. Era também do parceiro escolhido para estar ao seu lado e Eren não podia estar mais de acordo. Mesmo que fosse consciente da força e inteligência do seu Ómega, ele também queria poder protegê-lo e lutar, caso fosse necessário.

Por essa razão, a ideia dos treinos não soaram descabidas a Eren que aceitou com entusiasmo as aulas. Mesmo que pudesse observar como por vezes, o sogro podia ser brando, ao fim do treino acabava sempre por sentir dores pelo corpo todo. Às vezes, questionava-se qual seria o resultado se Axel fosse menos cuidadoso, mas isso fazia-o lembrar as ocasiões em que Layla juntou-se ao treino e Eren perdeu a conta de quantas vezes, acabou no chão.

\- Obrigado pela preocupação, mas sei como é importante que possa proteger o Levi e por isso, não me importo com os horários. No futuro, tudo isto vai compensar. – Disse com um sorriso e Layla voltou para perto do moreno novamente com o pano.

\- Inicialmente, tenho que admitir que pensava que era melhor que ingressasses no exército de Maria. – Admitiu a Ómega, voltando a esfregar o rosto do moreno com o pano. – Isto antes de te ver na Herdade, quando a Ymir te levou lá algumas vezes para ajudar-nos a cuidar dos Ómegas. – Quando te vi com eles, a expressão que tinhas e a postura e empenho que colocavas em tudo o que fazias, mostrou que de facto, era a tua vocação.

\- Gosto muito do meu trabalho e apesar dos horários complicados, é como disse, sei que vai valer a pena. – Assegurou.

Apesar do positivismo com que sempre enfrentava cada dia, Eren teria que admitir que o treino do dia seguinte estava a acabar com ele. Principalmente porque Layla decidiu participar. Com isso, o ritmo e força que Axel usava mudava o suficiente para que Eren já tivesse os trajes militares emprestados bastante empoeirados. Usualmente, o Alfa de olhos azuis-escuros escolhia uma área do quartel militar privada, utilizada sobretudo para alguns treinos da Tropa de Exploração que aquela hora em especifico, sempre deixava o local livre.

Com efeito, o moreno viu como mais uma vez, perdia uma das espadas após o ataque combinado do casal. Custava-lhe admitir, mas eles nem estavam a usar todo o potencial e ainda assim, não era capaz de manter-se mais do que dois minutos com as armas e brevemente, acreditava que iria conhecer o chão de perto novamente.

Contudo, isso não o fazia desistir. Pensava em como era importante fazer aquilo pelo Levi, pela Misa, pela família que pretendia ter. Por eles e também pelo resto da família e amigos teria que ser capaz de ser mais forte. Queria ser capaz de protegê-los e não conseguiria nada disso, sendo um desistente.

\- Acho que vai cair sozinho. – Murmurou Layla ao lado do companheiro. – Está exausto. Devíamos parar?

\- Ele não está com uma expressão de desistente, mas se calhar… - Ia dizer Axel, quando ambos se surpreenderam com o novo ataque do moreno, que lhes demonstrava mais uma vez uma persistência impressionante.

Repentinamente, numa troca de golpes com Axel, este sentiu o braço tremer. Assim que isso aconteceu, pressentiu outras feromonas que influenciavam o Alfa moreno e logo em seguida, os três escutaram a voz. Um dos cânticos antigos que Layla reconhecia como sendo um de que em tempos, ela utilizou para na altura em que tinha essas capacidades, encher os seus companheiros de força e agilidade.

A mulher viu que com a farda militar, o 3DMG colocado e com as espadas na mão, estava o filho recém-chegado a expedição e que utilizava as suas capacidades para ir em auxílio do parceiro. À medida que o cântico continuava, era mais difícil conter os ataques do moreno e Axel surpreendeu-se quando uma das espadas saltou das mãos dele. Por breves instantes, viu que um dos olhos do moreno assumiu o tom cinza e olhando para o filho, viu que este sorria na direção deles.

O cântico parou e tanto Layla como Axel decidiram dar por terminado o confronto.

Foi a vez de Eren se voltar na direção do Ómega e sorrir.

\- Levi.

\- Pega na outra espada, Eren. Quero ver o que tens aprendido com os meus pais. – Respondeu o Ómega, contendo o sorriso que lhe queria escapar ao ver o Alfa e ignorando também o frio na barriga, assim como a vontade de correr ao encontro dele.

Aquele pedido surpreendeu Eren, mas o Alfa logo sorriu confiante e pegou numa das espadas que Layla lhe estendeu. A Ómega fez sinal ao parceiro para saírem e deixar o confronto entre os dois. Axel concordou e sem que Levi ou Eren notassem, o casal deixou-os sozinhos.

\- Se não vens atacar-me, vou tomar a iniciativa. – Falou o Ómega, que correu na direção do Alfa que tentou defender-se do ataque, mas logo recebeu um golpe à altura do estômago com um dos pontapés. – Lento, Alfa.

Em seguida, a espada entre os dois chocou e os olhos desiguais não deixavam de fitar os olhos verdes.

\- Esperava o ataque com as espadas e não aquele pontapé.

\- Tens que estar sempre preparado. – Retrucou o jovem de cabelos negros. – Mas tens força e isso já não é mau. – Falava, tentando forçar as espadas, mas encontrando uma boa resistência do Alfa. – Mas não é o suficiente para mim. – Baixou-se rapidamente, rasteirando o Alfa que quando notou, tinha o Levi sobre ele com a espada encostada ao pescoço. – Fácil, muito fácil.

\- Talvez, eu tenha deixado. – Respondeu o Alfa.

\- Ah sim? Por que razão um Alfa se deixaria ficar nesta posição tão submissa? – Questionou a provocação do moreno, que sorria de lado.

\- Já te disse que ficas muito bem em cima de mim? – Ao ver o rubor no rosto do Ómega, aproveitou para usar não só algo que tinha aprendido com os pais de Levi, mas também as próprias feromonas e isso apanhou o outro desprevenido. De tal forma, que o jovem com heterocromia acabou com a posição invertida e as espadas caídas ao lado dos dois, sendo que o moreno usava somente as mãos para prender os braços de Levi.

\- Muito fácil, Capitão. – Provocou, mordendo o próprio lábio e vendo a respiração alterada do outro por baixo dele.

\- Posso ter deixado isto acontecer. – Resolveu usar a mesma estratégia do Alfa e este sorriu novamente com malícia.

\- Querias ficar assim? Comigo por cima? – Falou bem perto dos lábios de Levi, que murmurou o nome dele antes que a distância entre eles se quebrasse e se envolvessem num beijo. Este que logo se tornou bem mais do que um toque entre os lábios, pois queriam recordar o gosto um do outro. As línguas tocavam-se entre eles, as respirações alteravam-se mais e mais e a pressão sobre os braços de Levi que continuavam presos, aumentava conforme o Alfa se perdia no desejo que sentia pelo Ómega.

Quando se separaram por falta de ar, Eren largou também os braços do Ómega enquanto tentava acalmar os próprios instintos. Por muito tentadora que a situação fosse, aquele mais uma vez não era o local e além disso, havia outra coisa de que queria falar.

\- Enquanto estiveste fora, houve novidades.

\- Novidades? – Perguntou, mantendo a postura e feromonas submissas.

\- Sim, o Marco já teve o filho.

Isso surpreendeu o Ómega que assim que o Alfa lhe deu espaço, ergueu-se do chão.

\- Correu tudo bem? Não houve qualquer problema no parto? – Perguntou preocupado.

\- Não, correu tudo bem. – Assegurou Eren com uma pontada de culpa ao ver a preocupação no rosto do seu Ómega. Com certeza, recordava-se que o próprio parto tinha sido muito complicado e angustiava-o saber que o mesmo podia ter acontecido com Marco. – O Jean esteve ao lado dele.

\- Ainda bem que correu tudo bem. – Murmurou aliviado.

Eren queria pedir-lhe perdão e dizer que jamais deixaria algo assim acontecer novamente. Por um lado, parecia-lhe o mais acertado a dizer, mas por outro, pensou que isso poderia colocar ainda mais pressão e receios na cabeça do Ómega. Logo Levi que se mostrou em pânico com o pedido de casamento, podia reagir de forma esquiva novamente se lhe falasse acerca da ideia de expandir a família. Aquele não era o melhor momento para falarem sobre isso.

Optou por avisar o parceiro de que deveria deixar a visita ao Marco para o dia seguinte, visto que como previam que ele devia chegar entre aquele dia ou o seguinte, tinham marcado um pequeno convívio. Os amigos estariam presentes para levar mais alguns presentes e basicamente elogiar mais uma vez Ken, que era sem dúvida o centro das atenções dos últimos dias.

O jovem com heterocromia concordou com a ideia até porque Eren sugeriu que assim teriam tempo para comprar qualquer coisa para levar.

* * *

Levi nunca imaginou que uma simples saída com o Alfa pudesse terminar daquela forma. Já tinham comprado o presente e preparavam-se para voltar a casa, quando encontraram Christa praticamente a bater em Farlan com o apoio de Ymir e com Isabel e Nicole por perto, procurando acalmar os ânimos. Era uma cena no mínimo estranha e por isso, tanto Levi como Eren foram ao encontro dos amigos. Pouco depois, era o Ómega com heterocromia que estava entre os dois Alfas que rosnavam um para o outro.

\- Podem parar com isto ou vou ter que bater nos dois?! – Perguntou Levi irritado, mantendo-se entre os dois Alfas.

\- Deixa o Eren arrancar-lhe a cabeça a esse pinga-amor! – Dizia Christa. – A Ymir tinha razão, ele é um mulherengo!

\- Não tem a mínima vergonha na cara. – Acusava Ymir.

\- Tenham calma, isto tudo tem uma explicação. – Dizia Nicole timidamente.

\- Ó meu Deus, Nicole ele enfeitiçou-te por completo. – Dizia a Ómega loira exasperada. – Ele não presta! – Apontou para Isabel. – E também esperava mais de ti, Isa!

\- O que eu não entendo é como é que estas duas não estão a arrancar cabelos entre elas. – Comentou Ymir, tentando entender aquela situação e de facto, havia qualquer coisa errada em tudo aquilo.

À pergunta de Eren sobre com quem é que Farlan estava afinal, porque pelos vistos tinha sido apanhado com Isabel num dia e Nicole no outro, ele respondeu que estava com as duas. O que explicava o facto de estar a sentir as feromonas do loiro nas duas Ómegas.

\- Como assim estás com as duas? – Perguntou Levi que àquela altura mais do que querer separar os Alfas, também queria entender aquela história.

\- Isto não foi nada planeado, ok? – Começou Isabel, reaproximando-se de Farlan juntamente com Nicole. – Simplesmente aconteceu.

\- Ele não tem culpa. – Acrescentou Nicole. – Aliás, nós no início também nem sabíamos como lidar com a situação. Não imaginávamos que uma coisa dessas pudesse acontecer.

\- _Puta_ que pariu, tu estás com as duas e com o consentimento delas! – Apontou Ymir.

\- Vais morrer, Alfa pervertido. – Disse Eren entre os dentes.

\- Pensas que tenha medo…ai! – Farlan recebeu um murro de Levi.

\- Como assim estás com as duas?! Não tens vergonha na cara? – Perguntou o Ómega indignado, esquecendo por completo que estava ali para impedir o confronto. – Eu realmente devia deixar o Eren desfazer-te. – Agarrou o braço do moreno antes que este avançasse. – Ou faço isso, eu mesmo! – Ao ver Isabel e Nicole preocupadas, mostrou-se ainda mais irritado. – Posso saber como vocês podem aceitar uma coisa dessas?

\- Ora, sejam um pouco mais modernos, queridos.

A voz de Hanji chamou a atenção de todos.

\- Isto não é certo! – Disse Christa revoltada.

\- Não é tão comum nos dias de hoje, mas acontece. Há Alfas que por diversas razões podem ter mais do que um Ómega e se elas consentem, não podem comparar com as coisas que aconteciam em Sina e Rose. – Falou a Beta. – Se estivessem a ser obrigadas, eu aprovaria até a castração, mas neste caso, elas estão obviamente de acordo com a situação. Alfa sortudo, não acham?

Levi teve que segurar mais uma vez no braço do moreno para impedir que os Alfas entrassem em confronto. Não que estivesse de acordo e mesmo Ymir e Christa também não pareciam muito convencidas acerca do tema. Todos acabaram sentados no café/pastelaria de Connie e Sasha a comer qualquer coisa enquanto Hanji explicava como aquilo era um acontecimento pouco comum, mas ainda assim nada que devesse ser socialmente condenável.

Hanji explicou que no passado era até um acontecimento bastante comum, tendo em conta a escassez que existiu de Alfas em algumas épocas e que eram necessários para proteger Betas e Ómegas. Disse também que estavam a ser tão preconceituosos como muitos foram na altura em que surgiram os primeiros casais do mesmo sexo e que deveriam aceitar que cada um é feliz à sua maneira e que não deveria existir um padrão para a felicidade.

Inevitavelmente, além das atenções centradas em Ken, Marco e Jean no convívio que ocorreu horas mais tarde, o relacionamento de Farlan com Isabel e Nicole também se tornou um tema de conversa, que para a incredulidade de Eren recebeu até bastante aceitação entre os amigos.

Não é que Levi estivesse completamente à vontade com a ideia, mas decidiu que Hanji teria alguma razão nas coisas que disse e resolveu não se meter na vida dos três e seguir o exemplo, de Misa, Yuki e Igor que encolheram os ombros perante as novidades.

A inocência das crianças sempre era algo visível em coisas como aquelas e por isso, todos resolveram relevar o facto do novo casal ser constituído por três elementos.

Contudo, as novidades da noite não eram somente essas. Levi estava com Ken nos braços, sentado ao lado de Marco quando Reiner chamou a atenção de todos ao aclarar a garganta.

\- Já que estamos todos numa onda de boas notícias, devo dizer que eu e aqui o Berth também temos uma novidade. – Olhou para o Jean. – Desculpa lá roubar o vosso momento e mesmo o teu Farlan. – Olhou para o loiro que riu, abanando a cabeça. – Adivinhem quem vai ser pai outra vez?

\- A sério? – Perguntou Christa entusiasmada.

\- A produção não pára por esses lados. – Brincou Annie.

\- Parabéns aos dois! – Desejou Petra, sentada ao lado de Oluo.

\- Parabéns. – Repetia-se entre os amigos.

\- E para quando o vosso? – Brincou Ymir na direção de Sasha e Connie que coraram e responderam que ainda era um pouco cedo, mas tinham planos para ter uma grande família.

\- Fico tão contente por ti, Berth. – Comentou Marco.

\- Obrigado. – Agradecia o Ómega enquanto as crianças presentes também perguntavam várias coisas, sobre se já sabiam se seria menino ou menina ou de que espécie. Obviamente ainda era bem cedo e enquanto dava os parabéns aos amigos, Eren notou mais uma vez que Levi também tinha dado os parabéns mas parecia bem absorto nos próprios pensamentos. Ao ponto de acabar por deixar Ken novamente nos braços de Marco e pedir licença para ir até à cozinha, buscar qualquer coisa para beber.

Diante desse comportamento, Eren também encontrou uma forma de ir ao encontro do Ómega que estava na cozinha a beber água, mas claramente o fazia não por sede, mas apenas para ter uma desculpa para não o questionarem.

\- Estás bem?

Os olhos desiguais focaram-se no Alfa.

\- Eren… estava só com sede. – Voltou a olhar o copo de água nas mãos.

\- Hum, não precisas de disfarçar à minha frente. Prometo que guardo segredo. – Disse com um sorriso divertido, antes se aproximar do Ómega e abraçá-lo pelas costas. – O que foi? Ainda estás a querer matar o Farlan? Se for isso, eu ajudo.

\- Não, não tem nada a ver com o Farlan. – Suspirou. – A ideia daquele relacionamento ainda não encaixou totalmente, mas não me vou continuar a chatear com isso.

\- Hum, então não é isso. – Disse, beijando os cabelos negros e viu o Ómega pousar o copo, mas sem fazer qualquer outro movimento para se afastar dele. – Estavas bem com o Ken nos braços, até durante o momento em que o Farlan esteve a contar o que sabemos, mas parece que ficaste assim mais pensativo depois da novidade do Reiner. – Notou o Ómega um pouco mais tenso. – O que foi? Sentiste algo errado com a criança?

\- Não, nada disso. – Apressou-se a dizer assim que detetou que também o Alfa começava a ficar preocupado com aquela possibilidade.

\- Então, o que foi? Sabes que podes contar-me tudo. – Falou o moreno. – Farei o que for preciso para ajudar qualquer que seja o problema.

Seguiu-se um longo silêncio e o moreno começava a ficar apreensivo com o comportamento do parceiro. Este acabou inclusive por retirar os braços dele que repousavam em torno da cintura do Ómega, que em vez de manter-se costas, se virou de frente para o Alfa.

Eren ia tornar a falar, quando viu que o jovem com heterocromia tinha dificuldade em manter o contacto visual e isso apenas acontecia, quando o Ómega estava bastante envergonhado com alguma coisa. Isso acabou por despertar ainda mais a curiosidade dele e para incentivá-lo, segurou numa das mãos de Levi, aguardando que ganhasse coragem para falar.

\- Toda a gente diz que é normal, mas eu acho que há qualquer coisa de errado comigo.

\- De errado? Porquê? – Perguntou o Alfa.

\- Não consigo parar de pensar…

\- De pensar? – Insistiu um pouco, vendo a hesitação do jovem que ergueu o rosto corado.

\- De pensar em ti, em passar tempo e estar assim contigo. – Admitiu, desviando novamente o olhar e o Alfa sentiu um frio no estômago. Afinal, aquela era uma sensação bem familiar porque ele também não conseguia parar de pensar no quanto queria estar com o Ómega.

\- Não temos a Marca e é instintivo que estas reações aconteçam. – Falou o Alfa, estendendo a outra mão para tocar no rosto do parceiro. – Levi, eu também me sinto assim. Parece que o tempo que estou contigo nunca é suficiente.

O Ómega roçou o rosto contra a mão do moreno, que mordeu o próprio lábio, tentando não se deixar levar por outros instintos.

\- Estou a deixar de pensar bem nas coisas. – Murmurou o Ómega.

\- Por que dizes isso?

\- Porque eu não deveria… - Fez uma pequena pausa. – Sentir inveja deles, mas não consigo evitar.

Claro que esse tipo de pensamentos já tinha cruzado a mente do Alfa, mas não imaginava que o Ómega passasse pelo mesmo. Só que se parasse para refletir sobre o tema, não era tão incomum que um Ómega ao ver outros terem filhos à sua volta, acabasse por sentir-se influenciado pelas feromonas e instintos a fazer o mesmo. Era um acontecimento comum e que Eren nunca tinha parado para pensar que algo assim pudesse afetar Levi, pois o Ómega sempre demonstrava um controlo exemplar dos instintos.

Contudo, tendo em conta, a ausência de uma Marca que o corpo de ambos pedia para ser colocada, claramente os dois estavam a perder terreno para os instintos e a prova disso, eram aquelas palavras.

\- Este não é o momento para pensar nessas coisas. Eu nem devia pensar nisso.

\- Sou muito feliz com a Misa, mas isso não significa que não gostasse de ter uma família maior. Penso nisso muitas vezes, Levi. – Admitiu o Alfa.

\- Mas…

\- Não te forçaria a nada e nem seria agora, mas gostava que isso acontecesse quando estivéssemos ambos de acordo e com a vida mais estável. Também sinto essas vontades e essa inveja. – Assegurou. – Não estás sozinho nisso e se… se estiver a ser muito insuportável para ti lidar com esse descontrolo dos instintos, posso deixar que coloques a Marca em mim e eu coloco a minha em ti, apenas quando quiseres.

\- Farias isso por mim? – Perguntou surpreendido, sabendo como ia contra todo os instintos do Alfa permitir tal coisa.

\- Faço qualquer coisa por ti. – Respondeu. – Eu amo-te, Levi. Faço qualquer coisa para te ver feliz.

O Ómega começava novamente a sentir aquela vontade quase irrefreável de abraçar, beijar e sentir aquele Alfa ainda mais perto do que estavam naquele momento. Eren estava disposto a calar e suportar os próprios instintos, que seriam contra uma Marca colocada somente a uma das partes. O moreno queria sofrer por ele e sozinho, se isso significasse que poderia voltar a ter menos pensamentos e comportamentos impulsivos.

O jovem com heterocromia estendeu os braços e Eren abraçou-o, deixando o pescoço ao alcance dele. Os lábios de Levi tocaram a pele morena e bastaria abrir a boca e morder. O Alfa estava a demonstrar submissão, como se o Ómega ainda precisasse de mais provas de que podia confiar nele. Isso enchia-o com um sentimento bom por dentro e quase arrebatador, sabendo que Eren lhe dedicava tanto carinho e confiança. Além do amor evidente demonstrado naquele gesto.

Levi sorriu e beijou a pele morena, antes de distanciar-se de Eren.

\- Podes marcar, Levi. – Disse num tom confuso.

\- Não. – Negou o jovem de cabelos negros. – Quando isso acontecer, o meu pescoço também estará exposto para ti.

O Alfa sorriu, abraçando o jovem o Ómega novamente.

* * *

A Primavera ainda se encontrava a vários dias de distância, mas aquele dia ensolarado e de temperaturas curiosamente quentes para um fim de Outono, surgiu como um presente. Afinal, Eren temeu que as temperaturas mais baixas e tempo incerto, pudesse de alguma forma prejudicar o passeio deles, mas felizmente tudo parecia simplesmente perfeito.

Portanto, de mãos dadas com os pais, Misaki entrou no parque com um sorriso rasgado. A pequena de cabelos negros presos caídos sobre os ombros, estreava um vestido desenhado por Christa. Era longo, alcançando quase os pés na parte traseira e um pouco mais curto à altura dos joelhos na parte da frente. De cor branca e estampado colorido de flores e borboletas, não tinha mangas e as pequenas alças que seguravam o vestido tinham pequenos folhos. Estava acompanhado por umas sandálias pretas.

\- Uau é tão g'ande! – Exclamou diante do local.

\- Era a minha surpresa para ti. – Disse Eren sorridente.

O moreno levava uma camisa azul quadriculada e com as mangas dobradas até aos cotovelos. Tinha os dois primeiros botões abertos e levava uns jeans escuros, acompanhados por umas sapatilhas brancas.

\- Para mim também. – Admitiu Levi. – Nunca tinha estado aqui.

\- A sério? – Perguntou o Alfa surpreso. – Pensei que em todo este tempo, algum dos nossos amigos já tivesse vindo cá contigo. A Christa, a Sasha e mesmo a Annie ou a Mikasa gostam muito de parques de diversão.

\- O Farlan convidou-me algumas vezes, mas nunca quis vir. – Comentou distraidamente, observando as várias diversões que havia naquele local e não vendo a expressão menos amigável do moreno ao escutar o nome do outro Alfa.

\- Podemos ir naquele p'imeiro? – Interrompeu Misaki, chamando a atenção dos dois.

\- Vamos lá! – Disse Eren animado e Levi sinceramente, não conseguia compreender como o Alfa podia ficar entusiasmado com a ideia de andar num carrocel repleto de póneis. O que o Ómega não imaginava é que aquele pedido tão simples, conseguiu dissipar por completo as pequenas nuvens que já se estavam a formar na mente do Alfa ao pensar em Farlan.

\- Não vou subir nisso, Eren. – Disse o Ómega de braços cruzados, vendo que tanto a filha como o parceiro depois da primeira volta no carrocel, insistiam para que os acompanhasse na segunda volta.

\- Mas é divertido, pai! – Argumentava Misaki.

\- Este não. – Disse, mantendo os braços cruzados, mas diante do ar triste da filha, suspirou. - Prometo que participo no próximo.

\- Sério?

\- Sim. – Assegurou e tanto ela como Eren festejaram como se fosse uma grande vitória.

E quem sabe fosse mesmo, porque andar num carrocel com chávenas e póneis não estava nos planos do Ómega, mas o parque parecia ter algum tipo de fixação com póneis.

Em seguida, Levi viu como Eren e a filha corriam na direção de um pequeno comboio que claramente só deveria ser para crianças, mas o Alfa insistia que iria conseguir enfiar-se dentro de uma carruagem só para acompanhar Misa. O jovem com heterocromia não aprovava a ideia, mas parecia ser inútil colocar alguma razão na cabeça do moreno, que também não recebeu mais pontos com o comentário de que o parceiro seria capaz de entrar numa das carruagens sem problema, devido à sua estatura.

Contudo, mesmo que Levi quisesse ficar chateado por mais tempo depois de um comentário desses, não era capaz ao ver a felicidade daqueles dois. Acabava contagiado pela animação dos dois e além disso, Levi também teria que admitir que estava fascinado com várias coisas que tinha visto. Embora no caso dele, disfarçasse bem melhor do que os outros dois que estavam a atrair os mais diversos olhares divertidos.

\- Vou comprar água e já volto. – Disse Levi ao fim de várias diversões diferentes, que originaram o pedido da filha. – Queres alguma coisa, Eren?

\- Pode ser água também. – Respondeu o Alfa e olhou para a fila. – Não queres que vá eu?

\- Sei comprar água. – Respondeu, revirando os olhos. – Além disso, és tu que queres jogar isso e se sairmos os três da fila, nem água nem jogo nos próximos minutos. – Virou costas e caminhou na direção de uma das pequenas barraquinhas que existia naquele parque.

Os olhos do moreno seguiram mais uma vez a silhueta do jovem de cabelos negros. O Ómega calçava também umas sapatilhas, mas de cor preta. Umas calças brancas demasiado justas, na opinião do Alfa, e uma t-shirt preta comprida que felizmente, ajudava a tapar parte da tentação.

"_A quem é que estou a enganar? Ele é uma tentação todos os dias_", pensava o Alfa.

Enquanto esperava pela sua vez, Levi notou que os dois Alfas à frente dele já tinham olhado para trás várias vezes e sorriam entre eles. Optou por ignorar e distrair-se com as diversões que conseguia ver de onde estava. Não poderia andar em todas elas, dado que nem todas eram apropriadas para a idade da filha. Porém, teria que admitir que a ideia de saírem os três mesmo com essas limitações, estava ser um ótimo presente por parte de Eren. Esse que fez tanto secretismo acerca daquele dia, mas no fim, os três estavam igualmente contentes com o resultado.

\- Sozinho, olhos bonitos?

O tom de voz próximo fez com que parasse de divagar em pensamentos e olhasse para um dos Alfas. O que tinha falado tinha os cabelos castanhos-claros, olhos de uma cor mais escura e um _piercing_ no sobrolho direito. Vestia uma camisa cinzenta sem mangas e rasgada em vários pontos diferentes com umas calças pretas largas.

Ao lado dele, o outro Alfa tinha uma tatuagem de um pequeno pentagrama no pescoço. Cabelos curtos e escuros, olhos esverdeados e com um estilo de roupa bastante semelhante, mas com cores que se cruzavam entre o castanho e vermelho.

\- Não queres companhia? – Ofereceu o segundo.

\- Estou acompanhado. – Respondeu com um tom seco.

\- Nenhum Alfa inteligente deixaria um Ómega destes sozinho. – Insistiu o primeiro. – Essas feromonas são um convite para qualquer um que passe por ti.

\- Qualquer um que não tenha as hormonas controladas. – Retrucou.

"_Estes putos não têm mais do que dezasseis anos e estão a usar feromonas na minha direção. Perderam o medo de morrer?_", acrescentou mentalmente enquanto lhes lançava um olhar desaprovador e torcendo o nariz, perante o aroma desagradável.

\- Vá, tu não vieste até aqui para ficar sozinho. – Falou o segundo. – Prometo que vais passar muito bem o dia na nossa companhia.

\- Só se ele vos quiser acompanhar até ao cemitério.

Levi surpreendeu-se ao ver que Eren deixou mesmo a fila onde estava para vir ao encontro dele com a filha nos braços.

\- Eren? Não est…

\- Os dois vão sair daqui ou precisam que vos mostre o caminho? – Perguntou, ignorando o Ómega e optando por concentrar as atenções nos dois Alfas que resmungaram algo mais baixo, mas optaram por afastar-se.

\- Podia ter tratado dos dois idiotas sozinho. – Apontou Levi.

\- Vi como estavam a olhar para ti mesmo antes de vires para cá. – Disse, continuando a ver como de soslaio os outros dois se distanciavam. – Sabia que iam dizer qualquer coisa.

\- O papá tinha razão, a gente tinha que vir aqui. – Disse Misaki determinada a concordar com Eren.

\- Não parece que eu tenha uma opinião em tudo isto, não é? – Perguntou Levi e então os três notaram que o funcionário da barraquinha aclarava a garganta mais uma vez para chamar atenção e atender aos pedidos.

Depois de pedidas as garrafas de água, os três caminhavam por mais uma secção do parque quando tanto Eren como Misa viram que Levi parava para ver qualquer coisa. Era uma senhora que estava a fazer e vender algodão doce. A aparência do produto também chamou a atenção da criança, que assim como o pai mostrou-se bastante interessada.

\- Vamos comprar? – Sugeriu Eren.

\- Tem gosto de quê? Aquilo parece… - Levi fez uma pausa confuso. – É como se fosse uma nuvem cor-de-rosa.

Eren riu.

\- É quase isso. É doce. Acho que é impossível, não gostarem. – Assegurou o moreno e decidiu comprar dois para dividirem entre eles, dado que imaginava que Misaki não fosse comer um sozinha e apesar de Levi gostar de doces, podia achar demasiado. Em qualquer uma das hipóteses, Eren faria o "sacrifício" de comer o que restasse e os dois não quisessem, visto que tinham gostos bastante semelhantes. O que acabou por acontecer, apesar de aparentemente terem gostado mas era uma quantidade de doce muito alta.

Eren não compreendia esse raciocínio. Para ele, algo ser doce nunca poderia ser um problema.

\- Tch, eu podia andar em muitas coisas. – Reclamava Misaki, enquanto os três almoçavam numa pequena cafetaria do parque.

\- Não fiques assim, sabes que mesmo o teu pai não pode andar em todos e ele é adulto. – A essa afirmação, seguiu-se uma queixa bem audível resultante de um pé pisado. – Não disse por mal…

\- Tch, nunca dizes nada por mal. – Falou Levi, continuando a comer.

\- Era só uma piada.

\- O pai não é baixo. – Defendeu Misaki.

"_Suponho que os baixinhos se unem nestas circunstâncias_", pensou Eren divertido e aliviado porque não podiam escutar os pensamentos dele. Se bem que pela expressão dos dois, o moreno desconfiava que de alguma forma, tanto o parceiro como a filha sabiam o que tinha passado na cabeça dele naquele momento. Talvez continuar com o sorriso divertido não tenha ajudado a manter a inocência.

Depois da refeição, Misaki parou diante de uma banca de onde era possível ver vários prémios, mas para ganhá-los era preciso ter boa pontaria. Viu outras pessoas jogarem e puxou a mão dos pais para experimentarem.

\- Queres alguma coisa em específico? – Perguntou Eren, observando a montra de prémios.

\- O ursinho, papá. – Apontou a pequena no colo do moreno que pagou pelas fichas que lhe davam direito a cinco jogadas. – Levi, não queres nada?

\- Posso jogar eu.

\- Estás a duvidar das minhas capacidades? – Provocou o Alfa.

\- Confio nas minhas. Pratico mais este género de coisas. – Argumentou o Ómega e então, a filha apontou para outro peluche. Um pouco mais à esquerda do urso de cor bege pedido por Misaki, estava um coelho de cor cinza com um pequeno espanador na mão.

\- O pai gosta daquele!

\- Até que é… - Ia dizer perante o ar divertido do Alfa, mas virou o rosto. – Tch, não quero nada, Eren. Vê se pelo menos consegues o urso para a Misa.

\- Ok, um ursinho para a Misa e ali o coelhinho para o Ómega que não quer admitir que gosta de coisas fofas. – Brincou o Alfa e viu o rosto ligeiramente ruborizado de Levi.

\- Deixa de dizer asneiras, Eren! – Bateu no braço do moreno que riu alto e passou a filha para os braços de Levi-

O funcionário parecia um pouco cético quanto à confiança do Alfa de olhos verdes. Ainda assim, passou-lhe a pequena arma de pressão de ar para as mãos e na primeira tentativa, acertou no urso que queria oferecer à filha. Felizmente, além do urso e coelho, o Alfa falhou propositadamente os outros disparos. Não queria mais nada e sabia como os funcionários ficavam, se perdessem muitos prémios de uma só vez.

Ao deixarem aquele jogo, Eren levava a filha nos braços que estava abraçada ao pequeno urso e ao lado dos dois estava Levi que segurava o coelho, que dizia que não queria, mas parecia segurar com bastante cuidado.

\- Temos que entrar nisto! – Apontou o Alfa para uma máquina, que servia exclusivamente para tirar fotografias e mesmo que Levi quisesse dar uma resposta negativa, acabou puxado para o interior da mesma.

Foi ao sair da máquina com dezenas de fotografias nas mãos, que os três escutaram gritos entusiasmados de outras pessoas. A animação era acompanhada por músicas conhecidas e movidos pela curiosidade, os três aproximaram-se mais do local onde havia duas máquinas.

Sobre uma delas estava um dos Alfas de antes. O que tinha o _piercing_ dançava uma das músicas, seguindo a posição das setas que surgiam no ecrã.

\- A coreografia não é daquela forma. – Comentou Levi.

\- Tens que seguir os passos da _Dance Machine _e que são sempre mais limitados. Aquelas setas ali no ecrã, vês? – Apontou Eren, explicando o funcionamento. – Mesmo assim, podes ser mais original nos movimentos, se quiseres. Desde que respeites as setas, os outros movimentos depende de cada um. Joguei muito disto com a Christa e a Sasha. Colocas as moedas naquela ranhura e usualmente, jogas contra uma pessoa. É mais divertido assim.

Mais gritos entusiasmados, principalmente de várias adolescentes embora também houvesse na opinião de Eren, gente que já tinha idade para ter juízo e não babar por um adolescente que levantava a camisa a cada passo de música. Ele revirou os olhos, pensando como era fácil atrair aquele tipo de atenção sem nenhum talento real.

\- O pai é melhor. – Disse Misa, cruzando os braços.

\- Tens razão. – Concordou Levi, entregando o peluche ao Alfa. – Segura. Acho que quero experimentar este jogo.

Diante disso, Misaki mostrou-se bastante animada e aplaudia enquanto o pai passava pela pequena multidão e Eren nem teve tempo de pará-lo. Não queria o Ómega perto daqueles Alfas, mas sabia que com ele por perto, aqueles dois não se atreveriam a fazer nada. Além disso, parte dele também queria muito ver que tal Levi se sairia naquele jogo.

\- Voltaste, olhos bonitos. – Comentou o Alfa ao ver Levi. – Queres desafiar o melhor jogador de sempre?

\- Aprendo rápido. – Respondeu, olhando para a máquina e vendo que era tal como Eren disse. Inseriu duas moedas, vendo de soslaio que o outro Alfa fazia o mesmo e colocava-se também sobre as setas.

Uma afirmação que depressa o Alfa aprendeu que era verdadeira, pois logo nos primeiros passos da música, reparou como o Ómega conseguia apenas pontuações "perfeitas e excelentes".

\- Aquele Ómega dança tão bem! – Elogiavam.

Eren sorriu ao notar que baixinho, Levi também parecia cantar para ele mesmo a letra de uma das canções de _No Name_. De facto, vê-lo dançar era quase hipnotizante e as setas pareciam não limitar a forma como podia mover o corpo.

Depois das classificações de antes, a pontuação estava a ser tão alta que desde do primeiro momento em que surgiu a primeira designação "platina", todos assobiaram e animaram o Ómega a continuar com a prestação excelente.

\- O pai é mesmo o melhor! – Dizia Misaki entusiasmada.

\- Quase tão bom como o Rivaille! – Ouviu uma das raparigas dizer e Eren teve que conter o sorriso divertido.

\- Devíamos gravar para mostrar ao Rivaille no próximo concerto dos _No Name_!

\- Vamos pôr na página do Rivaille!

"_É o Rivaille, tontinhas_", concluiu satisfeito por ser um daqueles segredos, que somente ele e poucos sabiam.

No fim da canção, poucos já queriam saber do outro Alfa que tinha sido completamente derrotado pela dança hipnotizante e perfeita do Ómega, que acabou por receber vários elogios de desconhecidos. Esses que lhe disseram que era quase tão bom como o Rivaille e diante desse tipo de comentários, apenas se mostrava esquivo e procurava voltar para perto do Alfa e da filha o mais depressa possível.

Ao fim do dia, Misaki não continha o entusiasmo relativamente ao dia que tinha passado com os pais e fez questão de relatar tudo aos avós, que escutaram com atenção todos os pormenores. Principalmente, aqueles que explicavam a razão pela qual Levi tinha regressado com um peluche nos braços, que causava sempre um sorriso no rosto de Eren ver como o Ómega parecia ter gostado do presente.

Depois de tanta animação e energia gasta durante o dia, Misaki foi a primeira a ceder perante o cansaço e adormeceu no colo de Levi, que sentado ao lado de Eren no sofá assistiam um programa na televisão. O Alfa tinha o braço sobre os ombros do jovem de cabelos negros, que assim que notou o silêncio da filha, percebeu de imediato que o cansaço tinha levado a melhor.

\- Acho melhor colocá-la na cama. – Murmurou Levi. – Não quero que durma numa má posição.

\- Não penso que o teu colo seja desconfortável, mas tens razão. – Falou o Alfa ao ver o olhar de soslaio do Ómega, que também deveria estar cansado depois de ter sido puxado para tantas diversões diferentes. – Queres que a leve?

\- Eu consigo levá-la. – Sussurrou Levi, ajeitando a pequena nos braços antes de levantar-se e caminhar na direção do quarto para deitá-la na cama.

Assim que fez, tanto o Ómega como Alfa ficaram diante da cama, onde a filha dormia tranquilamente. Os dois apenas a observavam e Levi estendeu mais uma vez a mão para afastar uma mexa de cabelo do rosto da pequena. O casal permaneceu em silêncio durante vários minutos até que Eren num tom baixo, disse:

\- Gostei muito deste dia, Levi e no futuro, queria ter mais dias assim.

\- Também gostei muito deste dia. – Admitiu sem afastar os olhos da filha.

\- Mas agora gostava de perguntar-te outra coisa. – Disse, vendo os olhos diferentes focarem-se nele com curiosidade. – Daqui a uns dias, acho que vou conseguir tirar o fim de semana.

\- Eren não precisas de matar-te o resto da semana, apenas para teres dois dias livres. – Comentou o Ómega em parte preocupado com o cansaço que testemunhava no Alfa há algum tempo. – Tens que descansar e nós podemos sair sempre que surgir uma oportunidade.

\- Eu sei, mas neste caso é diferente. – Disse com um sorriso. – Um dos meus chefes de turno tem uma casa numa zona pouco explorada de Maria e como não a usa muitas vezes, ofereceu-me a possibilidade de passar lá um fim de semana contigo. Disse que teríamos a casa só para nós e se quiseres, eu gostava de passar tempo contigo... só nós os dois, nem que seja só durante esses dois dias, antes de voltares aos ensaios e expedições e eu ficar preso a horários ingratos novamente. O que dizes? – Diante do ar pensativo do Ómega, acrescentou. – Se não te sentires à vontade, podes deixar para outra ocasião e...

\- Eren... – Cortou. – Sei que há coisas que ainda não... – Engoliu em seco. – Ultrapassei completamente, mas isso não significa que não queira estar contigo. Pelo contrário...

\- Então, aceitas o meu convite? – Viu o Ómega acenar afirmativamente.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo *_


	68. Marca (1º Parte)

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Obrigada pelas reviews!_

_Referência musical: Future - Low Life ft. The Weeknd_

**-X-**

* * *

**Marca (1º parte)**

Quando os olhos castanhos apareceram por detrás das pálpebras, a desorientação era visível. O Ómega com sardas no rosto e cabelo bastante desalinhado tinha a sensação de ter dormido bem mais do que o normal. De facto, estranhou também que acordasse rodeado pelo silêncio.

Todas as outras vezes em que despertou foi com o choro da criança, que continuava estranhamente silenciosa. Por momentos, questionou-se se teria dormido menos do que imaginava ou se por fim, Ken mostrava sinais de exaustão assim como ele e finalmente, pretendia dormir mais algumas horas.

As cortinas do quarto cobriam as janelas e embora, não se recordasse de ter feito isso, seria fácil deduzir que Nifa tivesse feito algo assim. Afinal, a Beta tentava nos últimos dias ajudar em tudo o que fosse possível.

Os pés descalços tocaram o soalho do quarto. Espreitar através da cortina, também não ajudou a tirar conclusões acerca do tempo que teria passado. Portanto, ainda um pouco desnorteado, caminhou pelo corredor. Uma curta distância que nos últimos dias percorria várias vezes e encontrou a porta do quarto entreaberta como sempre. O que não esperava era encontrar o berço vazio, mas que ao lado do mesmo, estivesse Jean com o bebé nos braços. Ambos completamente embalados por um sono profundo, que não parecia sofrer qualquer distúrbio com a presença dele no quarto. Aquele cenário encheu o peito dele com um sentimento, que lhe colocou um sorriso no rosto. Depressa percebeu não só pelo relógio sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, mas também pela farda militar de Jean que o Alfa devia ter chegado à noite. Mais do que isso, teria dedicado grande parte da noite a ficar com o bebé para que Marco pudesse descansar.

Desde do nascimento de Ken, o relacionamento deles mudou. Nem mesmo o facto de ainda não terem falado abertamente sobre o que estava a acontecer, impedia pequenos gestos como aquele. Era como se sem trocarem palavras acerca da situação entre eles, cada um deles estivesse a contar com a presença um do outro e por isso, Jean aparecia todos os dias mesmo que estivesse com outras responsabilidades. O Alfa tinha deixado o seu trabalho com a família que além do alojamento, deu-lhe os primeiros meios de subsistência em Maria.

Jean encontrava-se em fase de testes no exército de Maria e o seu Ómega podia ver como estava cansado. Porém, aparecia todos os dias e fazia questão de passar horas com o bebé e ajudar Marco em tudo o que pudesse, mesmo que o Ómega não estivesse a pedir nada.

O jovem com sardas no rosto era consciente de que teriam que conversar, mas naquele momento, apenas se abaixou diante das duas pessoas mais importantes da vida dele. Com uma das mãos, tocou no rosto do Alfa. Por vontade própria não o acordaria, mas sabia que Jean podia estar atrasado para o trabalho ou que não deveria manter-se naquela posição durante muito mais tempo, caso contrário, passaria o dia com dores no corpo. Mesmo as capacidades regenerativas de um Alfa teriam os seus limites.

Teve que deixar algum tempo passar até que o Alfa mostrasse algum sinal de que iria acordar e assim que viu que os olhos dele se abriam, sorriu mais uma vez.

\- Bom dia. – Murmurou. – Estou a acordar-te porque não faço ideia se tens que ir trabalhar agora de manhã e também porque imagino que não queiras passar o dia com dores nas costas.

\- Marco? – Sussurrou e ao tentar mexer-se um pouco, paralisou por completo ao notar que tinha adormecido com o bebé nos braços. – Bom dia… - Com movimentos cuidadosos levantou-se com alguma dificuldade, dispensando a ajuda do Ómega. – Aqui o pequeno não é muito fã de dormir durante a noite.

\- Podias ter chamado por mim. – Comentou Marco incapaz de esconder o sorriso ao ver o cuidado do outro ao colocar Ken no berço.

\- Também tens que descansar, Marco. – Respondeu. – Se não estivesses cansado, provavelmente terias acordado durante a noite.

\- Só que eu estou em casa o dia todo e tu estás a trabalhar. – Apontou.

\- A Nifa diz que ainda estás a assumir as responsabilidades pelas tarefas da casa e a organizar todos os outros ocupantes. – Fez um gesto para saírem do pequeno quarto. – Precisas de dar uma pausa a ti mesmo e se a Nifa não é capaz de convencer-te disso, então, terei eu que fazer isso.

\- A Nifa pode ter exagerado um pouco. – Argumentou num tom de voz mais normal, dado que já se encontravam no corredor.

\- Não acho que tenha exagerado. – Espreguiçou-se um pouco. – Bom, acho que está na hora de voltar ao quartel.

\- Tens treinos? – Perguntou o Ómega preocupado.

\- Não, mas lembra-te que agora fico por lá. – Bocejou. – Descansa mais um pouco. – Piscou um dos olhos e teria virado totalmente as costas, se Marco não o tivesse impedido ao agarrar-lhe pelo tecido da camisa. – Marco? O que foi?

\- Ainda não te agradeci pelo que tens feito nestes últimos dias e por teres estado presente durante o nascimento do Ken. – Disse com o rosto baixo.

\- Não tens que agradecer. – Falou um pouco sem jeito. – Também o fiz porque queria estar ao teu lado e que tudo corresse bem com o Ken.

Marco podia ter mais horas de sono e descanso do que Jean e com os dois visivelmente cansados logo cedo pela manhã e sem sequer ter nada no estômago, não criava as melhores condições para conversarem. Contudo, o Ómega não sabia por mais quanto tempo continuaria a ignorar as palavras e gestos silenciados pelas trocas de olhares entre os dois.

Como poderia continuar a negar a vontade de ter aquele Alfa mais tempo em casa? Queria-o por perto, queria poder tocar e abraçar. Agradecer com mais do que palavras e mesmo que Bertholdt tivesse explicado que nem sempre deveria seguir as emoções, sobretudo quando as feromonas e hormonas ainda estavam a regularizar-se, o Ómega sabia que não era apenas isso. Aliás, pouco antes do nascimento de Ken, ele tinha agido impulsivamente e queria ter dito naquele momento, que ainda estava apaixonado por aquele Alfa e queria recomeçar de novo. Queria uma nova vida ao lado dele. Só que o parto, as horas em que Ken precisava de atenção e os poucos momentos que lhe permitiam descansar um pouco, não deixaram margem para falar aquilo que ainda se encontrava dentro do peito dele. Quem sabe, até mais forte do que antes depois de ver a forma atenciosa e carinhosa com que o Alfa tratava de Ken. Até porque imaginou tantas vezes, como seria testemunhar os instintos paternais de Jean e a realidade era tão mais doce do que qualquer cenário criado na sua cabeça.

\- Isto há que entre nós… - Começou Marco, sentindo um nó na garganta ao ser interrompido por Jean.

\- Escuta, sei que estás mais sentimental do que o normal e é expectável, portanto, não penso que devêssemos tomar qualquer decisão acerca do que há entre nós.

\- Não acreditas que os meus sentimentos sejam verdadeiros? – Perguntou o Ómega num tom magoado.

\- Marco, este não é o melhor momento.

\- Escuta, Jean. – Falou com mais seriedade e lutando para controlar o nó na garganta, visto que os seus instintos estavam a encarar tudo aquilo como uma rejeição. Essa possibilidade estava a aterrorizá-lo e não queria deixar que esses instintos assumissem o controlo dos próximos momentos. – Sei perfeitamente quais são os meus sentimentos, pois por muito magoado e ferido que tenha estado, eles nunca saíram de dentro de mim. Permaneceram aqui como esta Marca que jamais tive coragem de remover por muito que tenha sofrido e mesmo depois de ter aberto o meu coração a outro Alfa.

\- Por favor, não penses que estou a rejeitar-te. – Disse e as feromonas envolveram de imediato o Ómega. Notava que Marco estava progressivamente mais agitado ao ponto de ver os olhos lacrimejarem um pouco. – Eu só não quero que sejam as emoções de agora a falar mais alto e que mais tarde, vejas que se calhar, era demasiado cedo e… - Desviou ligeiramente o olhar. – Vai doer-me muito mais no futuro, se pensares que estou a aproveitar-me disto para voltar para ti. Os meus sentimentos permanecem aqui, Marco… nunca duvides disso, mas não quero ser egoísta novamente e fazer-te aceitar-me de volta, apenas porque é aquilo que mais desejo.

Naquele momento, Marco entendeu que a razão para que Jean jamais tocasse no assunto da relação entre os dois, nada tinha a ver com a possibilidade de rejeição. Ele estava a mostrar muito mais consideração do que alguma vez julgou ser possível. Mesmo que também quisesse definir o que havia entre eles, não o fez por achar que toda a situação de gravidez pudesse influenciar as suas decisões. Se era certo que as emoções estavam mesmo à flor da pele, por outro lado teria que admitir que os sentimentos sempre estiveram presentes. Nunca se ausentaram, nem mesmo quando dividiu a casa com Gabriel.

Aliás, o Ómega sempre soube que o Alfa que lhe ofereceu aquela nova vida e era o pai biológico do filho que dormia no quarto próximo ao dele, também continuou a nutrir sentimentos pela falecida esposa. Provavelmente, o fez até ao último suspiro que deu e Marco nunca o censurou por isso. Como poderia se ele também nunca esqueceu o seu Alfa? Esse que agora se apresentava diferente daquilo que conheceu. Inclusive com receio de ser egoísta.

Era mais uma prova silenciosa dos sentimentos que permaneciam entre ambos e se as palavras não eram suficiente para que Jean acreditasse nele, então deixaria de esconder-se atrás das feromonas e instintos reprimidos. Viu o exato momento em que as feromonas alcançaram o nariz do Alfa. Este olhou de imediato para ele e instintivamente, respondeu com as próprias feromonas à submissão que testemunhava.

\- Por muito sentimental que julgues que estou, sei perfeitamente que nunca deixei de te amar mesmo depois de ter vindo sozinho para Maria. Não importa o quanto me magoaste na altura, não consegui apagar-te de dentro de mim. Não quis apagar-te... – Murmurou e com algum receio, tocou no rosto do Alfa.

\- Marco... – Murmurou, fechando os olhos e o jovem com sardas no rosto, podia ver como Jean ainda tentava não perder o controlo da situação. – Essas feromonas... não podes submeter-te assim à minha frente. – Beijou a mão do Ómega, que continuava perto do seu rosto. – Não sei se consigo...

\- Sinto tanto a tua falta, Alfa. – Sussurrou e no momento seguinte, os olhos do Alfa abriram-se e sem largar a mão dele, conduziu-o rapidamente para a porta entreaberta do quarto, que fechou empurrando o Ómega contra a porta.

\- Se quiseres parar, este é o momento para dizer. – Falou o Alfa próximo aos lábios do Ómega, que em resposta expos o pescoço e sentiu a boca do Alfa sobre a Marca. Acariciando somente com o toque dos lábios num primeiro momentos, antes de morder e ambos gemeram ao sentir a ligação entre os dois reagir com aquele gesto.

Em seguida, Jean procurou a boca do Ómega para beijá-lo enquanto as mãos se moviam quase desesperadamente sobre as roupas para retirá-las do caminho. Havia desejo não só nas feromonas, mas também em cada olhar que trocavam cada vez que se separavam em busca do oxigénio que desaparecia demasiado rápido.

Uma das mãos de Jean desceu pela barriga já exposta do Ómega e surpreendeu-se ao não encontrar qualquer tipo de curativo ou cicatriz. Diante do ar curioso do Alfa, mesmo numa situação como aquela, Marco decidiu esclarecer as dúvidas que deviam pairar na mente do outro.

\- Usualmente as marcas e cicatrizes podem desaparecer depois de semanas ou simplesmente manter-se, se a intervenção for particularmente complicada e com um corte maior do que o normal. – Explicou mesmo que a voz estivesse a demonstrar uma alteração na respiração. – Mas graças ao Levi e às capacidades curativas dele, não tenho que passar pelo desconforto durante semanas.

\- É como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Falou espantado.

\- Incomodava-te a ideia de que fosses encontrar alguma cicatriz? – Perguntou ao ver o Alfa acariciar o seu ventre.

\- Só não queria magoar-te, Marco. – Respondeu e olhou para o Ómega. – Para mim és e sempre foste perfeito. – Beijou a barriga do outro, arrepiando-o.

* * *

A cafetaria do hospital estava cheia como sempre e o facto de ter saído atrasado depois de mais algumas consultas, também não ajudava ao seu horário apertado. Porém, não queria continuar a trabalhar de estômago vazio e por isso, graças também a alguns colegas, conseguiu que lhe guardassem um lugar para comer.

Depois de escolher um dos pratos que estavam a ser servidos naquele dia e retirar uma das frutas como sobremesa, Eren apressou-se a ir para o lugar guardado pelos colegas que eram maioritariamente do sexo feminino, havendo somente dois Betas na mesa além das Ómegas.

A maior parte dos enfermeiros eram curiosamente Ómegas, algo nunca visto em Rose e Sina, onde essa profissão era dominada sobretudo por Betas. Para o moreno era sempre bom testemunhar de perto como as coisas eram substancialmente diferentes em Maria. Incluindo coisas como a falta de limitações para as profissões que os Ómegas poderiam desempenhar.

\- Já não vieste a tempo da sobremesa de hoje. – Comentou uma das Ómegas.

\- Era um pudim delicioso. – Acrescentou outra.

\- Desde que consiga comer em paz e sossego, a maçã já é uma sobremesa boa. – Disse, tentando evitar a pontada de inveja por não ter chegado a tempo do pudim. Ainda teve a esperança de que alguma colega guardasse um pouco de pudim para ele, mas desde que algumas das que ali estavam testemunharam de perto a possessividade de Levi, acharam melhor não fazer nada que despertasse a aura das trevas do Ómega com heterocromia.

\- Dia complicado para a enfermagem? – Perguntou um dos Betas, um médico de clínica geral.

\- Uma consulta demorou bem mais tempo do que pensava e tudo porque um idiota que estava a acompanhar a namorada, perguntou-me se ela não estaria acima do peso. – Vendo o ar dos colegas. – Escusado será dizer que se iniciou uma guerra lá dentro e eu pelo meio.

\- Que idiota é que diz uma coisa dessas?

\- Para mim era o fim da relação.

Os colegas estavam manifestamente interessados em expressar a sua opinião acerca daquele tema, até ao momento em que uma das Ómegas apontou para o ecrã mostrando bastante entusiasmo. Todos olharam para o ecrã e viram imagens que decorriam num bar, onde a música de ritmo que convidava a dançar e a luminosidade escondia grande parte da identidade dos presentes. O foco não era tanto em muitos dos figurantes no bar, mas acima de tudo nos elementos de uma banda conhecida de todos.

_Cause I'm always repping for that low life _

_Repping for that low life _

_Low life, low life, low life _

_Know I'm repping for that low, low life_

Num primeiro momento, Eren apenas reconhecia pelas sombras e silhuetas Reiner, Eld e Farlan a dançar com Isabel e tendo em conta, que a roupa deles estava um pouco diferente do normal, depressa entendeu que se tratava de uma publicidade a uma nova linha de roupa.

No entanto, deveria ter parado de comer, se soubesse o que iria aparecer no anúncio. A fraca luminosidade e jogo de luzes subtil daquele bar podiam disfarçar a maior parte das características, mas o moreno reconheceria aquela silhueta em qualquer lugar.

Numa parte mais central, encontrava-se Levi a dançar com Christa que Eren também reconheceu de imediato, apesar da peruca de cabelos escuros. A dança dos dois era bastante insinuante e ela abria um pouco da camisa dele até que a mão dela deslizou para trás e deu-lhe uma palmada.

Eren começou a tossir enquanto a imagem mostrava mais alguns _flashes_ de cada um dos elementos da banda _No Name_ a dizer uma palavra que descrevia a nova linha de roupa.

Christa e Levi eram os únicos que continuavam envolvidos na dança que colava quase perfeitamente os corpos de ambos e se por um lado a "loira" lambeu os lábios, por outro lado, Eren viu a forma sugestiva como o Levi concluía o anúncio ao dizer o nome da linha de roupa e em seguida, mordia o lábio.

\- Rivaille é tão sexy! – Exclamava uma das colegas.

\- O Théo (Reiner) também estava tão sexy com aquela camisa!

\- Quero que o Rivaille dance assim comigo!

\- Deus, acho que fiquei com calor depois disto.

"_Quem ficou calor fui eu!_", exclamava Eren interiormente enquanto um dos Betas se tinha levantando para bater nas costas do Alfa.

\- Estás bem?

\- Hum, hum. – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu sair da boca dele.

"_Este era o anúncio que gravaram há duas semanas atrás?! A Christa disse que esperava que eu gostasse tanto como ela. Claramente, ela sabia que iria apanhar-me desprevenido_", concluiu o moreno frustrado por ver a quantidade de horas, que ainda faltavam até que pudesse ver o Ómega.

Além disso, ver outros Alfas e Betas a babar e comentar acerca da performance de Rivaille também não ajudava. Podia tolerar mais facilmente se fossem Ómegas a comentar, mas começava a ter uma vontade imensa de esmurrar qualquer Beta e sobretudo Alfa que falava do Ómega com uma luxúria evidente nas palavras.

"_Aquele Ómega é meu!_"

Antes de voltar ao trabalho, o Alfa teve que fazer uma chamada à melhor amiga. Ela podia ter pelo menos avisado que o anúncio era tão sugestivo! Ele tinha sido completamente apanhado desprevenido e iria ter bastante dificuldade em concentrar-se o resto do dia. Como se já não fosse suficiente estar agitado, a loira ainda demorou uma eternidade para atender e quando o fez, o tom pouco inocente e divertido apenas o irritou ainda mais.

\- Christa, eu gosto muito de ti, mas neste momento se estivesses aqui não te asseguro que não te atirasse pela janela.

\- Ui, ui que Alfa tão agressivo. – Provocou divertida. – Gostaste do anúncio, não é?

\- Nunca me disseste que tinham gravado uma coisa dessas! – Falou indignado.

\- Também não sabia exatamente no que iria consistir o anúncio. A única coisa que disseram era que iriam promover uma nova linha de roupa. – Explicou distraidamente. – E devias agradecer-me.

\- E por que raio eu faria isso? – Perguntou o moreno ainda irritado.

\- A ideia inicial seria que o Levi dançasse agarradinho ao Farlan. – Ouviu o amigo rosnar e revirou os olhos. – Exatamente. Sei que não ias gostar e também não penso que o Levi se sentisse confortável, ou quem sabe para ele até nem fizesse diferença, já que ele nem sempre se apercebe do efeito que alguns comportamentos ou comentários têm nos outros. O certo é que adoraram ver-me com ele, até porque fui eu que lhe dei algumas dicas de dança. Sabes que sempre foi uma coisa de que gostei bastante.

\- Pois... e agora vou passar dias e horas a com imagens sugestivas na minha cabeça. – Ouviu a amiga rir.

\- Somos tão sexys assim? – Brincou. – Sim, eu sei que somos, mas já ouvi dizer que terás bastante tempo para acabar com essas frustrações.

\- Ele contou-te?

\- Queriam que a banda fizesse uma sessão fotográfica durante o fim-de-semana, mas ele disse que não podia e quando lhe perguntaram porquê, após um corar super adorável que colocou a fotógrafa quase em cima dele, ele disse que ia passar esses dois dias fora com o namorado. – Sorria, enquanto via o Ómega com os outros elementos da banda posarem para mais uma fotografia. - Corrigi e disse noivo, mas ele já estava tão embaraçado por falar estas coisas em alto e bom som, que acabou por desviar o assunto, dizendo apenas que não teria tempo para a sessão e por isso, estão a fazer uma parte hoje.

Ao escutar as palavras de Christa, o moreno de olhos verdes dividiu-se entre um frio na barriga e um sorriso que muitos poderiam chamar de idiota, mas não conseguia evitar. Mal podia esperar para passar aqueles dois dias com o Ómega, mas antes disso teria que concentrar-se no trabalho e também em ser capaz de dominar a maldita receita, que ainda não conseguia fazer.

* * *

O dia não podia correr pior.

Planeou tanto aquele fim-de-semana, enchendo-se de expectativas sobretudo porque quase não teve a oportunidade de encontrar-se com Levi durante aquela semana. Os horários dos dois não se conciliaram e portanto, falaram muito pouco. O único consolo para o moreno era ter tido a oportunidade de passar tempo com a filha. Porém, mentalizou-se de que mesmo que não tivesse visto Levi muitas vezes, tudo mudaria dentro de poucos dias.

Esforçou-se para ser capaz de dominar a receita do doce preferido do Ómega, mas fosse o cansaço, o pouco tempo ou até mesmo a pouca habilidade na cozinha, conseguiu inclusive provocar o risco de incêndio. Valeu-lhe a atuação rápida de Layla. A mulher de cabelos negros disse que não julgava ser possível alguém pegar fogo enquanto cozinhava uma doce, mas o Alfa estava a mostrar-lhe novos mundos. Possivelmente, a Ómega estivesse a tentar ser engraçada com o comentário para descontrair, mas o Alfa apenas se sentiu ainda mais em baixo por não ter conseguido cumprir um dos seus objetivos: ser capaz de confecionar o doce favorito de Levi a tempo do fim-de-semana a sós.

Perdida essa batalha, o Alfa procurou focar-se em outras coisas. Só que mais uma vez, os imprevistos interferiram e consequentemente, o moreno não chegou à hora combinada com Levi no sábado de manhã. Chegou quase duas horas depois e mesmo que o jovem se tenha mostrado contente por vê-lo a chegar e iniciar a pequena viagem, Eren sabia como Levi detestava a falta de pontualidade. Desculpou-se várias vezes até que o Ómega avisou que se escutasse mais um pedido de desculpa, iria bater nele.

O Alfa não pôde prever aquele turno extra que o fez atrasar-se e atirar aleatoriamente as coisas para o interior de uma mochila. Sim, com certeza, deveria ter seguido o conselho da própria filha e também de Christa e Ymir, que o avisaram que deveria ir preparando as coisas com tempo e não deixar tudo para a última da hora. A razão? Os imprevistos acontecem e acima de tudo, os amigos conheciam a falta de organização do moreno.

Qual a consequência de fazer as coisas em cima do joelho?

Além de Eren não saber exatamente que roupas ou objetos atirou para o interior da mochila, esqueceu o essencial. O mapa que o colega de trabalho lhe tinha dado para chegar ao local.

O moreno só tinha olhado para o mapa um par de vezes, portanto, estava a confiar na sua memória para guiá-los até à casa, que se encontrava num local após uma travessia de uma grande extensão de um bosque. Isso significava claramente uma má ideia, mas Eren não queria admitir à frente de Levi, que talvez não soubesse exatamente para onde estavam a ir.

Como se as coisas já não estivessem suficientemente complicadas, o tempo ao contrário das previsões meteorológicas estava bem diferente. Havia nuvens gigantescas no céu e um vento parecia empurrar os blocos cinzentos para uma chuva, que aparentemente não tardaria em cair.

"_O que é que falta acontecer para piorar o que devia ser um fim-de-semana perfeito?_", questionava-se o Alfa desanimado e pelo canto do olho viu como o Ómega observava a paisagem distraidamente.

Se tivesse que avaliar pela postura de Levi, diria que não estava minimamente chateado e até parecia bastante tranquilo. Se bem que o moreno sabia que o outro gostava imenso de espaços verdes e extensos como aqueles. Em algumas ocasiões, assistiu com alguma estupefação como tanto o Ómega como o pai dele, Axel, saíam descalços para correr pelo meio de um pequeno bosque próximo. Chegou a acompanhá-los e não esquecia a expressão de felicidade no rosto do Ómega e na altura, Eren concluiu que Levi pertencia a lugares como aquele. Mais do que uma sensação de que o Ómega pertencia a lugares daqueles, havia também a certeza de que também tinha nascido para ser livre para correr pelos prados e respirar aquele ar que a cada inspiração, parecia limpar por dentro qualquer impureza.

\- Nunca me canso de lugares como este. – Comentou o Ómega, chamando a atenção do moreno de olhos verdes.

\- Não estás mesmo chateado? – Arriscou perguntar mais uma vez.

\- Este lugar é perfeito, Eren. – Encolheu os ombros. – Já disse que não precisas de continuar a desculpar-te. Não tens culpa de ter tido mais um turno extra e apesar de tudo, estamos aqui. – Sorriu um pouco. – Tira essa cara de preocupação.

\- Eu queria que estes dias fossem perfeitos. – Falou, vendo Ómega continuar a caminhar ao seu lado e observar o movimento cada vez mais intenso das árvores, devido à força do vento.

\- Eren. – Chamou o rapaz, mas logo desviou o olhar na direção do céu antes de examinar o espaço ao seu redor. – Para nós não serve, mas devíamos pelo menos colocar as mochilas ali dentro. – Apontou para a base de uma árvore, onde havia um espaço suficiente para empurrar duas mochilas para o interior.

\- _Merda_... está a começar a chover, não é? – Indagou Eren, estendendo um pouco a mão para sentir assim como Levi, sentir as primeiras gotas de chuva.

Seguiu o Ómega para que pudessem pelo menos proteger as mochilas e os conteúdos da chuva e assim que o fizeram, viu Levi distanciar-se um pouco para observar mais um pouco o local.

\- Não sabes onde estamos, não é? – Perguntou.

\- É assim tão óbvio?

\- É a segunda vez que passamos por aqui. – Respondeu o Ómega. - Mas assim que a chuva passar, podemos tentar subir uma destas árvores e ter uma visão em altura.

O Alfa suspirou desanimado.

\- Devias estar a irritar-te comigo. – Falou e nesse momento, a chuva começou a cair com bastante intensidade e após alguns momentos, veio a questão.

\- Queres que me irrite contigo? – Perguntou, ignorando por completo da intensidade da chuva.

\- Não diria querer, mas sim que mereço. – Admitiu.

\- Continuas focado na ideia de que nada disto é perfeito? – Questionou, enquanto via o moreno aproximar-se cabisbaixo.

\- Devia ter preparado melhor as coisas. Queria ter feito mais coisas, tu merecias muito mais e o tempo também não está a ajudar em nada.

\- Não tenho a certeza das coisas que querias ter feito ou que acontecessem, mas não podes ser idiota o suficiente para te culpar por causa do tempo. – Falou e com uma das mãos, levantou o rosto do moreno ao colocar a mão no queixo dele. – Além disso, como te disse antes, este sítio é perfeito. O destino pouco importa, a chuva não me incomoda e tu estás aqui, Eren. Tudo está perfeito.

O Alfa sentiu um frio barriga perante a sinceridade e feromonas do Ómega, que procurava confortá-lo e assegurar que não havia qualquer mentira nas suas palavras. Ele quis planear tanto, mas o jovem de cabelos negros à sua frente estava feliz com coisas simples como o local onde estavam e o facto, de Eren estar presente e ao seu lado. Como se ainda fosse possível, aos seus olhos, Levi parecia-lhe ainda mais perfeito mesmo com a chuva a molhar todos os cabelos e roupa que trazia, colando-a ao corpo.

No entanto, naquele momento, os olhos verdes apenas se focavam nos outros desiguais. Na tempestade e no azul profundo que lhe transmitiam emoções tão doces e acima de tudo, genuínas. O carinho e vontade de cuidar dele com a mão que acariciava o seu rosto apenas incitavam mais os seus instintos, que lhe diziam como aquele Ómega parecia tão talhado e feito exatamente à medida de cada uma das coisas, que sempre teve receio de nunca encontrar em outra pessoa. Todos os pormenores, tudo o que o atraía encontram-se reunidas numa só pessoa. Qualidades e defeitos alinhavam-se perfeitamente naquele que à sua frente, continuava a dedicar-lhe gestos e feromonas de afeição.

\- Se confessar mais uma vez que... – mesmo a chuva não escondia o rubor irresistível no rosto do Ómega. – Que te amo, isso ajuda a afastar todas as tuas dúvidas?

\- Se soubesses o quanto gosto ouvir essas palavras. – Diminuiu mais a distância entre ele e Levi. – Também te amo... muito mais do que aquilo que consigo colocar em palavras.

Em seguida, colou os lábios ao Ómega que se mostrou bastante recetivo. Depressa incentivou o Alfa a aprofundar mais o beijo, enquanto cravava os dedos nos braços do moreno que naquele dia, levava uma t-shirt de um vermelho escuro.

Quanto a Eren mantinha uma mão na cintura do jovem de cabelos negros e a outra mão com o prolongar do beijo, acariciava debaixo da camisa, sentindo a pele arrepiada.

Uma trovoada soou e nem mesmo o som forte diluiu totalmente a respiração e gemidos dos dois ao entrelaçaram mais uma vez as línguas. As feromonas descontrolavam-se com o passar do tempo e o gosto da malícia e desejo começava a ser cada vez mais palpável. Com isso, Levi segurou na mão de Eren que estava por baixo da camisa dele e por momentos, o Alfa pensou que talvez estivesse a deixar o outro desconfortável. Só que em vez de distanciá-lo, o outro guiou a mão dele para os botões que depressa começou a desabotoar.

\- Levi... – Sussurrou ao separar momentaneamente os lábios, apressando-se a retirar os restantes botões do caminho e viu como o outro relaxava os ombros para deixar a camisa cair. – De tirar o fôlego... simplesmente perfeito... – Dizia ao apreciar o corpo do Ómega que ruborizado, reaproximou-se do moreno e começou a puxar a t-shirt dele. – Com pressa?

\- A querer ser justo... – Disse, insistindo em puxar a t-shirt até que o Alfa a retirou e teve as mãos do Ómega sobre o peito dele.

Era evidente como Levi se estava a perder para os instintos na forma como o arranhava e aproximou a boca da pele morena para beijar, morder e chupar.

\- Levi... – Gemeu, agarrando os cabelos negros para trazer a boca de volta aos lábios dele enquanto sentia que também o seu controlo estava a atingir os seus limites. Podia sentir não só pela forma como agarrava Levi contra o seu corpo, mas também pelas feromonas e pelo desconforto cada vez maior que era continuar com as calças vestidas.

O Ómega gemeu audivelmente ao ter o lábio dele preso entre os dentes de Eren antes do moreno atacar o seu pescoço. Ao morder e chupar essa zona sensível, gestos tão próximos ao que seria de uma Marca, os gemidos do Ómega subiram de tom e ao mesmo tempo, que segurava com uma das mãos os cabelos castanhos com bastante força, a outra mão tentava desesperadamente afastar as calças do Alfa.

\- Queres mesmo mais? – Sussurrou perto da orelha do jovem com heterocromia.

\- Quero provar de novo. – Respondeu, criando distância suficiente para desapertar os dois botões das calças de tom escuro do Alfa, puxando-as para baixo com rapidez juntamente com a última peça de roupa que ainda cobria o membro já bastante duro.

Pouco importava os trovões que por vezes, ressoavam sobre os dois juntamente com alguns relâmpagos distantes e a chuva um pouco mais fraca que teimava em cair sobre os dois. O casal estava perdido na vontade e desejo de tocar e sentir o corpo um do outro.

\- Ah... Levi... isso... assim mesmo... – Gemia e segurou os cabelos negros com alguma força, largando-os em seguida com receio de que isso pudesse magoar o Ómega ou demonstrar alguma situação forçosa.

Porém, logo viu os olhos desiguais procurarem os dele e enquanto lambia os lábios, afirmava num gesto silencioso de que podia deixar-se levar pelos instintos mais possessivos e bruscos, que o faziam querer agarrar com força os cabelos do Ómega e mover um pouco os seus quadris contra aquela boca quente. Essa que o envolvia por completo algumas vezes com movimentos da língua que o estavam a enlouquecer.

Os olhos verdes não queriam perder nada do que representava aquele espetáculo. Ver como o outro se esforçava para relaxar a garganta e engoli-lo por completo com movimentos cada vez mais sincronizados, era demasiado perfeito para que pudesse perder algo assim. A forma como depressa percebeu que os movimentos com a língua, apenas alimentavam ainda mais o _tesão_ que toda aquela situação lhe estava a causar.

Quanto ao Ómega perdia-se cada vez mais na sensação do membro pulsante na boca dele, cuja textura não se cansava de provar. Por vezes, quando o retirava da boca, percorria com a língua e chupava determinada zonas, provocando mais gemidos e tremores por parte de Eren.

Porém, teria que admitir que algo o deixava terrivelmente quente quando o Alfa segurava com força os cabelos dele e empurrava o membro contra a boca dele.

Aquele ritmo imposto de vai e vem, mesmo que o deixasse com algumas lágrimas que facilmente se confundiriam com a chuva, deixava-o mais excitado. Os instintos dele deliciavam-se ao ser dominado e quase usado daquela forma para dar prazer ao moreno que elogiava, dizendo o quanto a boca dele era deliciosa e aquela língua o fazia perder o controlo. Mesmo as palavras mais sujas, dizendo que gostava de _foder_ a boca dele apenas o faziam gemer mais contra o membro que tinha boca.

Levi desapertou as próprias calças enquanto sentia Eren continuar a mover os quadris contra a boca dele. Não aguentava mais e quis aliviar-se de alguma forma, procurando masturbar-se.

Contudo, nesse momento, notou também que o corpo dele assim como em outras vezes estava a reagir a todo aquele desejo e _tesão_ que pairavam o ar e o corpo de cada um. O corpo dele estava a chamar e encontrava-se preparado para receber aquele Alfa e senti-lo dentro dele.

O Ómega bateu de leve nas coxas do moreno e este parou com os movimentos. Logo sentiu tensão no corpo do Alfa, pois certamente o moreno julgava que tivesse ido longe demais.

\- Queres parar?

\- Não. – Respondeu com a voz um pouco rouca. – Quero outra coisa. – Desapertou as próprias calças com urgência e diante do ar cada vez mais repleto de luxúria do Alfa.

\- Levi... – Sussurrou com a voz carregada de desejo. – Eu não sei se...

Ao retirar a roupa por completo e com um ar completamente manchado pela luxúria do momento, o Ómega disse:

\- Confio em ti, Alfa. Preciso de ti... acho que não imaginas como preciso de ti.

Com um nó na garganta e contendo os seus instintos, Eren afastou por completo também as próprias roupas antes de reaproximar-se do Ómega. O aroma que alcançou o seu nariz indicava que assim como em outras ocasiões, o corpo do outro respondia ao dele. Criava as condições ideais para que os dois se encaixassem um no outro.

O Alfa abaixou-se e perante o ar curioso e expectante do Ómega, Eren sentou-se, chamando o outro com o dedo indicador. Assim que Levi se acercou, o moreno indicou que se sentasse no colo dele e em seguida, sob o olhar surpreso do jovem de cabelos negros, o moreno deitou-se.

\- O que...?

\- Sempre que me imaginei neste momento contigo, a minha fantasia era ver-te aí em cima de mim. Quero que controles o quanto posso entrar dentro de ti, de que forma e a velocidade.

O Ómega arrepiou-se, sentindo o membro próximo à sua entrada.

\- Eu...

\- Podemos parar quando quiseres. – Acariciava as coxas do jovem com heterocromia. – Podes demorar o tempo que quiseres.

\- Mas quero... eu... eu quero que seja bom também para ti. – Admitiu envergonhado.

\- Vai ser. – Assegurou. – É contigo...vai ser perfeito.

Levi assentiu e apoiando uma das mãos no peito do moreno, guiou a outra mão para trás mas deteve-se. Pese embora, todo o desejo que pairava no ar, as imagens daquela noite cruzaram a sua mente. Nelas recordava a dor que percorreu, prensado contra as barras de metal daquela cela sem que o Alfa se importasse. Mesmo que o sofrimento pudesse ser percetível não só através da expressão dele, mas também pelas feromonas. Tudo foi ignorado em prol de instintos.

Sabia que não devia pensar nisso e que aquela situação tinha sido bastante condicionada pelos acontecimentos da altura. A parte racional explicava o ocorrido e ainda assim, o subconsciente agitava a respiração e provocava-lhe um tipo diferente de tremores.

Fechou os olhos com força, lutando para distanciar aquelas imagens que durante tanto tempo lhe causaram tanta mágoa e receio de que qualquer Alfa se aproximasse mais do que devia.

Repentinamente, quase se desequilibrou quando Eren se sentou para abraçá-lo, beijando os cabelos negros. Utilizava as próprias feromonas para eliminar os tremores que nem o próprio Ómega se tinha apercebido, que eram tão percetíveis. Os olhos enchiam-se com algumas lágrimas enquanto roçava o rosto contra o peito do moreno.

\- Perdoa-me, Levi. – Murmurou, deixando uma das mãos acariciar as costas do Ómega. – Por te ter causado todo esse medo, essa dor que na altura ignorei. Merecias que tivesse sido um momento especial. Merecias ter sido tratado como a pessoa mais importante da minha vida.

\- Juro que não queria lembrar-me disto agora... – Sussurrou. – Sei que não será o mesmo, mas...

\- Podemos parar, Levi. – Assegurou, beijando desta vez o rosto do Ómega que procurou olhar o outro frente a frente.

Por que razão estava com receio de alguém que olhava para ele com tanto carinho? Levi queria convencer a mente a abandonar aquelas sombras, que deveriam ficar no passado. Queria experienciar os sentimentos que via naqueles olhos de um verde incomparável.

\- Eu quero isto, Eren. – Insistiu. – Quero criar outras memórias contigo.

\- Mas não precisa de ser agora. – Falou Eren num tom compreensivo, deixando mais um beijo desta vez na testa do Ómega. – Temos todo o tempo para... – Os lábios dele foram cobertos pelos de Levi, que s distanciou ligeiramente pouco depois.

\- Alfa... – Sussurrou e essa palavra foi suficiente para que o moreno se deitasse novamente e aguardasse com expectativa, o próximo movimento do Ómega. Este voltou a confiar novamente nos instintos que viam aquele debaixo dele, como o Alfa perfeito com quem queria estar. O que apesar de todos os erros, esteve disposto a morrer por ele e dia após dia provava e dizia o quanto o amava.

Ainda se debruçou sobre o moreno com as gotas da chuva ainda a caírem suavemente sobre ambos. Eren arrepiou-se com o olhar doce que recebeu, juntamente com a carícia no seu rosto, antes que o Ómega sorrisse ligeiramente antes de reposicionar-se sobre ele. Usando novamente uma das mãos para se apoiar no peito dele e a outra para guiar o membro para a entrada já bastante lubrificada.

Assim, lentamente e controlando a própria respiração e espasmos do próprio corpo, que acusavam aquela invasão dentro dele, foi-se sentando. Manteve os olhos no rosto do Alfa, que mordia o próprio lábio e mantinha-se completamente imóvel. Chegou inclusive a demonstrar feromonas submissas e nesse momento, Levi encontrava-se totalmente sentado sobre ele e agora, com ambas as mãos apoiadas no peito do Alfa.

\- Estás bem? – Perguntou Eren, movendo as mãos para tocar com cuidado nas coxas trémulas do jovem de cabelos negros. – Se estiver a magoar-te...

\- Não dói. – Sussurrou. – Está só uma sensação estranha e... e diferente daquela vez.

\- Isso é bom sinal. – Assegurou. – Não precisas de te mover já, podes esperar até te habituares um pouco mais a essa sensação.

Levi assentiu e pensava como não era igual à última vez que tinham estado juntos daquela forma, naquela cela. Desde do momento em que o moreno tinha entrado dentro dele, recordava claramente como a dor era quase insuportável. Só que desta vez, além da sensação estranha, mas não desagradável de ter algo dentro dele, não era em nada dolorosa. Talvez fosse porque estivessem a ter mais cuidado e também porque sentia o corpo produzir lubrificação, como se estivesse em época fértil. Algo que não só o Alfa como também Marco comentaram que era normal, caso existisse uma alta compatibilidade entre parceiros.

Um pouco mais confiante de que não haveria problema e também porque os instintos o incentivavam nesse sentido, o Ómega começou a mover-se lentamente. De imediato, viu como Eren parecia reagir positivamente ainda que se mantivesse o mais imóvel possível.

\- _Puta_ que pariu... – Deixou escapar entre os dentes, quando Levi em vez de deixar que o membro saísse e entrasse nele novamente, simplesmente rebolou um pouco e gemeu com ele.

\- _Ngh_... Alfa...- Cada vez mais com a respiração entrecortada por gemidos, o Ómega apoiou totalmente as mãos sobre o peito do moreno e moveu-se mais rápido. Um ritmo bem mais acelerado do que o Alfa esperava e que juntamente com os arranhões na pele que sentia, estava a testar o autocontrolo que tinha.

O limite daquela situação parecia aproximar-se perigosamente e a certa altura, viu os olhos desiguais completamente focados nele, mais concretamente num ponto específico. Não eram necessárias palavras para saber o que Levi queria. Os olhos repletos de luxúria e possessividade designavam aquele momento como o ideal para selarem a ligação entre eles.

Assim, diante disso, Eren expos o pescoço num gesto de submissão que fez o Ómega lamber os próprios lábios antes de se debruçar sobre o moreno, segurando com força nos cabelos castanhos. Sem grandes cerimónias, colocou a boca sobre aquela zona sensível e mordeu com força, provocando um gemido alto do Alfa, assim como um rosnar que subsistiu por alguns segundos.

A sensação avassaladora que o fazia mergulhar num espaço diferente dentro da sua mente, irradiava-se por todo o corpo. Centenas, aliás como se milhares de pequenas ligações fossem construídas dentro dele a uma velocidade incompreensível. Cada uma mais forte que a anterior, que se disseminavam por todo o seu corpo e mente, transmitindo-lhe com exatidão todos os sentimentos e sensações do seu parceiro. Esse que estava perdido num estado de luxúria, mas mostrava sem margem para dúvidas, que desejava a formação daquela união entre eles.

Ainda um pouco atordoado por todas as sensações causadas pela Marca, Eren viu como o Ómega cessava qualquer movimento e sentava sobre ele com uma expressão de contentamento. Lambia os lábios com sangue e parecia ele próprio envolvido pela atmosfera que os juntava naquele momento. Isso até ao momento em que tornou a olhar para ele e dizer:

\- É a tua vez, Alfa. – Sussurrou com uma voz rouca.

\- Huh?

\- Sei que estás a controlar-te, Eren e eu agradeço por isso, mas quero ver mais… - Dizia entre a respiração agitada. – Quero ver esses instintos que estás a conter. Vem… sei que também queres ficar por cima.

Incapaz de controlar aqueles impulsos por mais tempo, Eren reverteu rapidamente as posições. Mesmo assim, teve o cuidado de não ser excessivamente brusco para deitar Levi debaixo dele e teria parado para pensar em como o outro se esquecia completamente, que estava a deitar-se sobre a terra e ervas molhadas pela chuva que ainda caía. Porém, a limpeza não parecia merecer qualquer prioridade naquele momento e Eren com certeza, não se queixaria disso. Principalmente, quando acabava de ver o Ómega a expor o próprio pescoço.

\- Quero a tua Marca, Alfa. – Pediu.

Repetir o pedido era completamente desnecessário, pois Eren debruçou-se rapidamente para cravar os dentes naquela zona, que desejou durante tanto tempo. A partir daquele momento, qualquer um saberia que aquele Ómega lhe pertencia e mais importante do que isso, deixaria de haver segredos entre eles. A Marca em cada um deles na intensidade em que sentiam percorrer o corpo e mente de cada um, não permitiria ocultar emoções e sentimentos não colocados em palavras.

Estavam unidos por uma ligação que os deixava totalmente vulneráveis um ao outro e nenhum deles considerava que houvesse algo mais perfeito do que isso.

Quando Eren tornou a procurar o rosto do Ómega para ver a expressão dele, as sensações diziam-lhe tudo o que precisava. Ele queria mais. Aliás, ambos queriam mais e os instintos pediam mais. Pediam o auge daquele momento.

Antes de ceder aos instintos, o moreno teve o cuidado de não se apressar ao entrar dentro do jovem de cabelos negros e apenas quando o viu assentir, iniciou os movimentos. Depressa perdeu o controlo e o frenesim, associado aos sons obscenos entre eles conduziu-os novamente à luxúria pura de antes.

\- Eren… Eren! – Conseguia dizer entre os gemidos incontroláveis acompanhados pelos arranhões, que ia deixando desta vez nas costas do Alfa.

\- **Meu** Ómega… - Sussurrava e juntou aos movimentos, a mão para masturbar Levi e as palavras deste último tornaram-se incoerentes. Havia poucas coisas que fossem mais prazerosas do que ver o Ómega contorcer-se e completamente dominado pelo prazer que estava a experienciar, e que ele lhe estava a proporcionar.

Eren não podia dizer que estava muito atrás daquele estado e nos últimos instantes, os pensamentos coerentes desapareceram. Permaneceram apenas os instintivos e foi assim, que ambos alcançaram o clímax numa intensidade avassaladora, pois era intensificado pela Marca que ambos partilhavam.

Foram precisos longos minutos até que Eren e mesmo Levi estivessem em condições de ter qualquer tipo de pensamento coerente. Porém, assim que notou que tinha ficado com o peso sobre o Ómega, deitou-se ao lado do jovem com heterocromia e puxou-o contra ele, fazendo com a cabeça dele se deitasse contra o peito dele.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Acho que podes sentir que 'bem' não é exatamente a palavra que usaria para descrever o estado em que estou. – Murmurou o Ómega, agradecendo naquele momento por não estar a fitar de frente do moreno, que sorriu ao escutar aquelas palavras.

\- Só para confirmar.

Seguiu-se mais algum silêncio, antes que Levi se pronunciasse.

\- Então, é por isto que o Berth e o Reiner parecem coelhos. Os dois têm feromonas tão fortes um do outro, que às vezes parecia que os dois estavam presentes, quando na verdade só estava a falar com um deles.

Perante esse comentário, Eren riu abertamente.

\- É definitivamente uma das razões.

\- Eles não os únicos, mas lembrei-me deles primeiro porque pensam que o Berth é sempre o mais inocente, mas já vai no segundo filho.

Eren riu mais um pouco.

\- Espero que não digas isso à frente dele. É capaz de hiperventilar de vergonha.

\- Sei que às vezes falo as coisas sem pensar ou sem entender a razão para que olhem para mim de forma estranha, mas sei que esta é uma das coisas que não devo dizer. – Moveu-se para poder olhar para o Alfa. – Estamos sujos de ervas e terra e parou de chover, portanto, espero que a casa esteja por perto. Não importa o quão satisfeito esteja agora, isso não significa que queira passar dois dias enlameado.

O moreno sorriu divertido, mas com algum receio escondido.

\- Não te preocupes, devemos estar perto da casa mas acima de tudo de uma queda de água, que há lá perto.

"_É bom que esteja, caso contrário vou passar dois dias com a aura das trevas e claramente, não me vai deixar aproximar-me dele outra vez_", concluiu Eren em pensamento.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo*_


	69. Marca (2º Parte)

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Obrigada pelas reviews!_

**-X-**

* * *

**Marca (2º parte)**

Pese embora as atividades recentes, Levi foi o primeiro a colocar-se de pé. Não sem algum tremor nas pernas, o que colocou um sorriso malicioso no rosto do Alfa, seguido de um olhar um pouco acanhado do Ómega. Este último olhou para as roupas mais próximas e pegou na camisa de Eren com um ar de desaprovação. Optou não vestir aquela peça de vestuário e somente, colocá-la à cintura para esconder um pouco da sua nudez, antes de distanciar-se até uma das árvores que considerou alta o suficiente. Sob o olhar curioso e atento do Alfa, Levi escolheu uma das árvores e impulsionando as pernas ainda um pouco sensíveis pelas atividades de antes, alcançou o primeiro ramo e rapidamente, subiu para o outro mais próximo e assim, sucessivamente até alcançar um dos pontos mais altos.

A partir desse ponto, os olhos de duas cores diferentes percorreram a paisagem circundante. Era uma paisagem de beleza inegável e o jovem teria dedicado mais tempo a observá-la, se encontrar a cascata que o moreno lhe tinha falado, tivesse sido uma coisa imediata. Porém, além do lençol de um verde intercalado com tantas outras cores, o Ómega não detetava nada que fosse sequer remotamente semelhante a uma cascata ou até mesmo uma casa. À medida que tentava encontrar qualquer ponto de referência, questionava-se seriamente há quanto tempo o Alfa estaria perdido sem dizer coisa alguma. Deveriam estar completamente fora do caminho certo, dado que não encontrava nada que lhe parecesse com uma casa ou cascata.

\- Vês alguma coisa? – Ouviu a voz curiosa e olhou para baixo, encontrando os olhos verdes perto das raízes daquela árvore de dimensões consideráveis.

Ao ver que iria perder tempo, continuando a observar do mesmo local, o jovem de cabelos negros desceu rapidamente até pousar com os pés no chão de uma forma bem segura e bem suave. Mais do que Eren julgava ser possível, depois de o outro se deixar quase cair de uma altura considerável.

\- És um idiota, que devia ter admitido logo de início que estava completamente perdido. – Respondeu e então, notou que ao contrário dele, Eren não tinha vestido roupa alguma e desviou ligeiramente o olhar. – Será que podes vestir qualquer coisa, mesmo que não esteja limpa?

\- Com medo de ceder à tentação outra vez?

\- _Tch_, se não encontrarmos um lugar onde possa limpar-me, a única tentação que terei que resistir será a de apertar o teu pescoço. – Respondeu e o moreno queria considerar aquilo como um comentário divertido e sem fundo de verdade, mas o arrepio que sentiu perante aquelas palavras, dizia-lhe que até os próprios instintos consideravam aquela ameaça como verdadeira.

Antes de irem recolher as respetivas mochilas, Eren vestiu umas calças mesmo que as mesmas estivessem bastante molhadas e sujas pela terra molhada. Quanto a Levi recusou-se a vestir as roupas enlameadas e ficou somente com a camisa do moreno sobre a cintura que não cobria muito mais do que além do meio das coxas dele. O que era sem dúvida, um fator de distração para o Alfa, que não se cansava de observá-lo, deixando que o mais baixo continuasse a andar na frente dele. Como se fosse Levi a saber qual era o caminho. Porém, Eren não se importava com isso, pois ao ter grande parte da pele do Ómega exposta, podia ver coisas como a marca das mãos dele na cintura do outro e acima de tudo, a Marca bem vincada no pescoço.

Graças a essas distrações completamente naturais, na opinião do moreno, acabou mesmo por ser Levi a encontrar o caminho certo ao fim de algum tempo de caminhada e de tentativas de ver o terreno de pontos altos. Algo que Eren também apreciava imenso, mas mantinha-se em silêncio para não ser considerado um pervertido, apesar de por vezes ver o Ómega olhar na direção dele com um ar confuso.

O Alfa supunha que o outro pudesse sentir algumas das suas sensações através da Marca e era tão inocente e desligado do senso comum, que não entendia a razão para que o _tesão_ pudesse estar presente. Optava por erguer uma sobrancelha na direção dele, incapaz de interpretar a situação e encolhia os ombros, mais preocupado com o facto de não estar a encontrar o caminho.

Contudo, assim que encontrou a cascata, a expressão de Levi mudou para outra bem mais satisfeita. Sem esperar muito, deixou a mochila cair assim como a camisa que levava na cintura, antes de atirar-se para o interior da água. Eren sorriu perante o comportamento e resolveu juntar-se a ele dentro de água. Se o Alfa pensava que aquele momento poderia ser romântico ou até _quente_, os instantes seguintes provaram-lhe o contrário.

\- Ai!

\- Está quieto, Eren! – Bateu-lhe novamente antes de continuar a esfregar-lhe os cabelos.

\- Não acho que estejas a ajudar-me a limpar, acho que vais arrancar tudo. – Queixou-se o moreno.

\- Se estivesses quieto e calado, com certeza já teria terminado. – Retrucou o outro, ainda não satisfeito com a limpeza do outro. – A Misa tem razão, acho que não sabes como tomar um banho decente.

\- Já tomo banho há muito tempo, Levi. Não queiras fazer milagres sem champô por perto. – Falou, enquanto deixava que o Ómega sentado na margem do pequeno lago criado pela cascata, continuasse a "arrancar-lhe" os cabelos. Na opinião do Alfa, aquela não era a forma mais segura de lidar com o cabelo dele, mas ao que parece não tinha direito a uma opinião.

\- Estou quase a acabar. – Respondeu, ignorando as reclamações do Alfa.

No fim mais do que limpo, Eren ainda não acreditava que tinha sobrevivido àquela saga da limpeza e para afastar um pouco a mente da sensações de que quase lhe removeram a pele, distraiu-se a observar o Ómega que agora cuidava da própria higiene. Também era minucioso com ele próprio, como seria o esperado e depois de passar longos minutos a seguir cada movimento, notou os olhos desiguais centrados nele.

Por instantes, Eren considerou que fosse escutar algum comentário no sentido de parar de observá-lo enquanto tomava banho, mas não foi isso que ouviu. Em vez disso, mantiveram uma troca de olhares silenciosa e num primeiro momento, o Alfa acabou mesmo por se sentir um pouco confuso, mas através da Marca entendeu que mais do que incomodado, agora que estava mais confortável, Levi começava a ser consciente da luxúria que havia nos olhos dele. Aperceber-se disso, podia causar-lhe vergonha ou incómodo, mas o moreno não detetava nenhuma dessas coisas. Nem pela Marca, nem pelas feromonas que alcançava o seu nariz e o deixavam novamente com o corpo a queimar por dentro.

Como que hipnotizado, Eren assistiu a forma como o outro observava de volta, escolhendo retribuir a luxúria que lhe era dirigida. Isto antes de mergulhar para ir ao encontro do Alfa na margem e assim que se tocaram, era como se a eletricidade surgisse novamente entre eles.

Em pouco tempo, Levi encontrava-se sentado sobre as pernas de Eren envolvido em mais um beijo longo e profundo. O Alfa apertava as coxas do outro e o outro gemia contra a boca dele, arranhando simultaneamente a sua nuca e peito. O movimento dos quadris sobre Eren fez com que ele distanciasse a sua boca e atirasse a cabeça um pouco para trás num gemido bem audível, ao mesmo tempo que sentia os lábios do Ómega sobre a sua Marca.

\- Levi… _ngh_…

\- **Meu** Alfa… - Sussurrou próximo à Marca antes de chupar a pele naquela área do pescoço.

\- Ah… Levi… - Gemeu. – Podes…?

Era um pedido que não era necessário verbalizar por completo, pois Levi desde que se sentou sobre as pernas do Alfa começou a sentir algo debaixo dele. Portanto, apenas assentiu e colando os lábios novamente ao Alfa por alguns instantes, enquanto se posicionava melhor. Assim que o fez, deixou entrar um pouco do membro já bem duro nele e gemeu alto a cada centímetro que entrava dentro dele.

Não havia qualquer dor.

A Marca parecia acelerar ainda mais a sua capacidade de lubrificação, o que retirava qualquer dor da equação e intensificava todas as outras sensações.

\- Só…ah… um pouco. – Pediu.

Mesmo sem qualquer dor envolvida, a sensação era sempre um pouco estranha inicialmente o que lhe causava algum receio. Consequentemente, pediu mais uma vez para que o Alfa não fizesse qualquer movimento até que estivesse mais confortável. Tal como o que tinha acontecido antes, Eren aguardou pacientemente e dedicando-lhe somente gestos de carinho na forma de pequenos beijos no rosto e carícias nos cabelos e pelo corpo. Tudo com toques cuidadosos e com feromonas que o faziam relaxar.

Pouco depois, Levi sentia-se preparado para iniciar os movimentos apesar de ter desviado um pouco o olhar, pois a forma como o Alfa o observava, causava-lhe alguma vergonha. Ao contrário do que seria expectável, Eren gostava mesmo de o ver em posições em que pudesse ter o controlo. Algo pouco comum em Alfas e não era somente no olhar que via isso, podia senti-lo nas feromonas e nas sensações que emanavam da Marca. Tudo isso alimentava ainda mais o desejo de fazer mais e melhor pelo parceiro, que começava a gemer com ele a cada movimento.

\- Isso… assim mesmo, Levi… - Sussurrava. –_ Ngh_… tão bom…

\- Eren… - Gemia. – Eren… ah… eu…

\- Hum? – Colocou uma das mãos no rosto do Ómega para que pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos, enquanto este mantinha os movimentos. – _Ngh_…

\- Quero… - Parou momentaneamente e sentiu a outra mão do Alfa fazer pressão sobre a sua cintura, claramente a tentar controlar-se.

\- Queres trocar? – Perguntou Eren, deduzindo que o outro pudesse estar cansado naquela posição, já que não tinha passado assim tanto tempo entre o momento anterior e aquele. – Estás cansado?

\- Quero sentir um pouco daquilo que gostavas de fazer. – Falou sem rodeios, apesar de corar após dizer essas palavras ligeiramente entrecortadas pela respiração agitada. – Sei que estás a conter instintos, assim como antes.

\- Posso mesmo fazer uma coisa que quero? – Perguntou. – Posso simplesmente, sentar-te aqui na margem e chupar até que estejas satisfeito. – Viu o Ómega corar ainda mais. – E depois, cuido de mim…

\- Não. – Murmurou. – Talvez… para uma próxima…

Eren sorriu, beijando o Ómega.

\- Para uma próxima então… - Sussurrou. – Se não gostares de alguma coisa, diz-me e eu paro. Não importa o quanto as minhas feromonas e instintos estejam alterados, qualquer coisa só tens que dizer. – Viu o Ómega assentir. – Muito bem… - Aguardou um pouco, antes de dizer. - Sai de cima das minhas pernas, Levi.

\- Ah… - Levi levantou-se, deixando o membro sair do interior dele.

\- Para aqui. – Apontou para atrás. – E de quatro.

O jovem de cabelos negros sem dizer uma palavra colocou-se na posição indicada já com as mãos e joelhos completamente em terra, que o fariam ter que entrar na água novamente depois. Porém, naquele momento isso pouco lhe importava, sobretudo quando teve o Alfa a aproximar-se por trás. Inspirou as feromonas carregadas de malícia e era como se sua mente se nublasse, entregando-se às sensações do momento.

Eren pressentia isso pela Marca e após posicionar-se atrás dele, entrou dentro do outro sem dar-lhe grande aviso e sem muito cuidado. Parou assim que o fez, esperando escutar alguma queixa ou pressentir qualquer outro sinal de que deveria parar.

Contudo, além do gemido e tremor acompanhado pelas feromonas embebidas de prazer não sentia mais nada. Podia haver alguma vergonha naquela posição ou pela forma como gemeu ao ter o Alfa dentro dele daquela forma, mas Levi não considerava que nenhuma dessas razões fosse suficiente para parar o que se iria seguir. O Alfa queria dominá-lo daquela forma e naquele momento, Levi não queria outra coisa, que não fosse submeter-se.

\- Eren… - Gemeu, movendo um pouco os quadris e com efeito, provocando mais o Alfa que rosnou, arrepiando o outro. – Alfa… quero mais…

Levi não teria que pedir duas vezes, pois o moreno atendeu rapidamente ao pedido dele. Deixou de lado o cuidado e iniciou uma série de investidas que provocaram gemidos, intercalados com as palavras desconexas. As mãos sobre a cintura ficariam novamente marcadas na pele, pois a força com que o Alfa segurava nele era quase descomunal assim como ritmo que se mostrava cada vez mais intenso. Demonstrava o quanto queria entrar mais e cada vez mais dentro do outro que gemia descontroladamente, deixando-se cair com os cotovelos no chão, incapaz de aguentar a força com que Eren investia. Daquela forma, estava a tocar naquele ponto dentro dele que o retirava completamente da realidade e só o fazia chamar mais pelo Alfa.

Ecoava pelo espaço a forma como os corpos chocavam um contra o outro.

\- _Ngh_… olha só, Levi. – Dizia entre as investidas. – Hum, como estás a perder o controlo…ah… sem que eu tenha que te masturbar… _ngh_… só eu dentro de ti, serei suficiente para que percas o controlo.

\- Eren…Eren! Eren… - Gemia, sentindo inclusive alguma saliva escapar-lhe da boca, pois não era capaz de a fechar. – Ah, Eren! Eu… eu vou… ah!

Os gemidos pareciam já sons agoniantes, mas eram como música para os ouvidos de cada um deles. Era uma sensação extasiante saber que podiam causar tanto prazer um ao outro ao estar ligados daquela forma. E era possível alcançar sempre mais e mais, numa sensação que crescia a cada vez se dava mais uma investida.

Os sons obscenos misturavam-se com outros mais animalescos, demonstrando a forma como se perdiam nos instintos. Não havia mais ninguém além deles.

Próximo do fim, Eren puxou os cabelos negros forçando o corpo do outro contra o peito dele antes de morder novamente sobre a Marca e investir uma última vez. O Ómega gritou incapaz de conter o prazer que o percorreu depois disso. O corpo estremecia e não era o único.

Era mais um orgasmo que se prolongava, deixando os dois completamente envolvidos naquela atmosfera de êxtase, à medida que os instintos se regozijavam por mais um momento de união.

Mesmo que ainda estivesse a recuperar do misto de sensações, Eren segurou o corpo do Ómega contra o dele, impedindo que caísse desamparado no chão. Ambos saciados com mais aquele momento, em que se escutavam somente as respirações e Levi sentia aquela substância percorrer-lhe as pernas mais uma vez.

\- Temos que voltar à água outra vez… - Murmurou e ouviu o Alfa rir-se um pouco.

\- Voltamos quantas vezes quiseres.

O Ómega olhou de soslaio para o Alfa.

\- Não vamos passar o resto do tempo assim, Alfa pervertido.

Depois de mais um mergulho nas águas da cascata, os dois foram finalmente ver o interior da casa onde iriam passar aqueles dois dias. Já com as roupas limpas que tinham trazido nas respetivas mochilas, Levi dedicou-se a explorar o que havia na cozinha. Encontrou para sua satisfação bastantes ingredientes para preparar refeições e o Alfa explicou-lhe que o chefe de turno, que lhe tinha cedido aquela casa durante o fim-de-semana preparou as coisas previamente para que não lhes faltasse nada. Algo que o Ómega agradecia, pois caso tivessem ficado dependentes da capacidade de Eren para lembrar-se trazer mantimentos, Levi acreditava que teriam que voltar à cidade ou então recorrer à caça. Claramente, um dos pontos fortes do moreno não era a organização.

Também quando o Alfa se ofereceu para ajudar na confeção dos alimentos, o parceiro tendo em conta o que escutava de amigos preferiu dispensar a ajuda. Contudo, a insistência de Eren fez com que deixasse nas mãos dele algumas tarefas, ainda que tenha feito questão de escolher as mais simples e menos passíveis de causar problemas.

No fim, o moreno de olhos verdes era incapaz de conter os elogios aos aromas que havia pela cozinha e por isso, o jovem de cabelos negros teve que bater-lhe mais do que uma vez nas mãos para que não acabassem dentro da panela. Quando finalmente, se sentaram frente a frente numa mesa com conteúdos de deixar água na boca, na opinião do Alfa, o Ómega observou com satisfação a forma como o outro comia.

\- Está ótimo! Tens umas mãos divinas.

\- Come mais devagar, Eren. A comida não vai fugir. – Disse, vendo a forma quase selvagem como o Alfa atacava a comida à sua frente.

\- Estou esfomeado. – Disse com a boca um pouco cheia e o Ómega abanou a cabeça negativamente, continuando a comer.

No fundo, Levi sentia-se bastante satisfeito por ver como o outro apreciava a comida dele e também tentava esconder o corar de algumas elogios que lhe fazia, como se fosse de facto, a melhor coisa que já tinha comido. A conversa não tinha qualquer tema em concreto, mas isso não incomodava nenhum deles. Apenas a companhia um do outro já era capaz de os deixar com uma imensa sensação de satisfação.

Enquanto escutava mais uma história do Alfa acerca de algum episódio no trabalho, Levi notou que a Marca no pescoço do moreno não se parecia com outras que já tinha visto. Ao pensar sobre isso, tocou sobre a própria e questionou-se acerca da razão. Essa distração e as feromonas um pouco diferentes ajudaram o moreno a perceber que alguma coisa provocava alguma preocupação ao parceiro.

\- O que foi, Levi?

\- Será que exagerei na força que fiz ao… - Corou ligeiramente.

\- Ao? – Insistiu curioso.

\- Ao marcar o teu pescoço. – Continuou, desviando ligeiramente o olhar. – A forma é diferente.

\- Huh? – Balbuciou e tocou no próprio pescoço, observando também a pele marcada do Ómega. – Bom, se formos avaliar por esse ponto, diria que também tens uma Marca bem evidente.

\- E é normal? Ou regenera com o tempo? – Perguntou. – As Marcas que vejo nos outros são bem pequenas e mais percetíveis através das feromonas. Será que fiz alguma coisa de…

\- _Shh_. – Estendeu a mão ao ver a crescente agitação do companheiro. – Não há nada de errado. Há quem consiga controlar um pouco mais ou menos. Eu não estou desiludido ou chateado por ter algo bem visível. Até porque nada me deixa mais feliz.

\- Não fiz mesmo nada de estranho? Sabes que eu destas coisas, não entendo muito.

Eren sorriu.

\- Não há nada de errado ou estranho. Eu gosto. – Afirmou. – E penso que sabes que não estou a mentir quando digo isto.

As sensações da Marca, as feromonas, a postura e o facto de estarem olhos nos olhos não permitia qualquer dúvida, acerca daquelas afirmações. O Alfa não mentia e isso tranquilizou Levi, dado que um dos receios do jovem de cabelos negros era fazer algo que fugisse muito às regras normais e causasse desconforto ao moreno. O Ómega não se incomodava com a extensão ou visibilidade da própria Marca, mas tendo em conta que viveu tanto tempo afastado da superfície e dos costumes que ali havia, ainda existiam ocasiões em que recebia olhares curiosos. Ele muitas vezes ignorava essas situações, mas desde que as mesmas apenas o afetasse a ele e não outros, como seria o caso do moreno ou a própria filha.

Nesses casos, tentava sempre entender o que tinha dito ou feito de errado e corrigir. Não queria que a filha tivesse um mau exemplo, apenas porque ele não viveu tempo suficiente na superfície e nem que Eren passasse por qualquer situação desconfortável apenas por causa dele.

No entanto, o moreno não se incomodava minimamente com essas coisas. Aquelas palavras eram um exemplo disso, mas também os gestos e comentários em outras situações em que claramente fez ou disse algo fora do normal. O Alfa não se incomodava, chegando inclusive a dizer que esperava que certas coisas no Ómega nunca mudassem, porque essas características faziam dele alguém único e incomparável a qualquer outro.

Sentiu novamente um frio na barriga ao encontrar os olhos verdes focados nele com uma expressão carinhosa e desviou o olhar, optando por mudar de tema e falar que precisavam de retirar as coisas da mesa e limpar. Eren simplesmente sorriu, apercebendo-se do embaraço do outro, mas optando por não comentar.

\- Estás cansado. – Apontou Levi quando no fim de arrumar as coisas com a ajuda de Eren, viu este último a bocejar. – Disseste que tiveste a trabalhar de noite e imagino que não tenhas dormido nada até agora.

\- Não é nada de grave. – Descartou. – Não quero desperdiçar o tempo a dormir.

\- Também estou cansado. – Disse, pousando o pano sobre a mesa. – Assim, descansamos os dois.

Eren não parecia muito convencido com aquele argumento, ainda que acreditasse que estivesse mais cansado do que o Ómega. Se bem que depois dos momentos vividos entre os dois, admitia a possibilidade de que Levi também quisesse descansar e por isso, optou por seguir o Ómega até ao quarto.

A cama não era muito espaçosa, mas isso só criava mais um pretexto para que Eren pudesse dormir bem próximo a Levi, que deitou a cabeça sobre o peito dele e deixou-se relaxar, embalado pelo som tranquilo da respiração e pela brisa exterior que entrava pelas janelas. Também Eren pela atmosfera tranquila, pela companhia e cansaço não demorou a juntar-se ao sono. Havia uma sintonia perfeita entre os dois que os permitiu passar horas nos braços um do outro, sem qualquer interrupção do sono ou qualquer outro sobressalto. Mesmo o Ómega que julgava que não fosse dormir durante tanto tempo, não conseguiu evitar deixar-se influenciar por todo o clima criado e o conforto inigualável que sentia sempre que se encontrava rodeado pelos braços do moreno.

Contudo, assim que sentiu movimentação próxima, em alerta, abriu os olhos e olhou em redor, encontrando um ar surpreendido do Alfa.

\- Não queria que acordasses.

\- Eren? – Murmurou com a voz ensonada. – Onde vais?

\- Queria preparar qualquer coisa para comermos e trazer-te na cama, mas assim que ia sair da cama, acordaste. – Falou, coçando a cabeça mas vendo como o Ómega pareceu-lhe por momentos um pouco agitado. – Estás bem? Acordaste um pouco sobressaltado.

\- Não é nada. – Disse, deixando escapar um suspiro. – São hábitos difíceis de perder. – Admitiu e perante o ar confuso do Alfa explicou. – Quando vivia na Cidade das Trevas qualquer movimento ou som podia representar um perigo. No início era mais complicado, mas tem acontecido com menos frequência acordar assim.

\- Desculpa…

\- A culpa não é a tua, Eren. – Disse de imediato. – Tenho a certeza, que é um hábito que irei perder com o tempo, sobretudo agora que não há razões para isto.

\- Bom, então já não vou a tempo de preparar sorrateiramente umas sandes. Provavelmente a única coisa que consigo fazer sem destruir a cozinha.

Levi abanou a cabeça com um sorriso divertido.

\- Eu trato da comida. – Saiu da cama, olhando para a janela. – Não pensei que fôssemos dormir tanto, mas pelos vistos precisávamos.

\- Hum, hum. – Murmurou, abraçando o Ómega por trás que corou um pouco. – Há muito tempo que não dormia tão bem. – Beijou os cabelos negros. – Olha para o espelho.

Os olhos desiguais assim o fizeram, notando o espelho grande que havia encostado a uma das paredes. Nele via o reflexo dos dois, assim como a lua do exterior, entrecortada por algumas folhagens. Uma meia-lua ainda assim bastante bela, tal como aquele lugar.

\- É como a lua que há lá fora. – Murmurou o Alfa, mantendo os braços em torno do Ómega.

\- O quê? – Perguntou Levi sem entender.

\- A nossa Marca ficou como uma meia-lua em cada um de nós, já reparaste?

Agora que o Alfa falava disso e diante daquele espelho, realmente ele tinha razão.

\- Continua bastante visível…

\- Penso que vá mesmo ficar assim e não podia ser melhor, não achas? – Questionou antes de completar. – São duas metades que se completam.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	70. E se?

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Obrigada pelas reviews!_

_Referência musical: Sucker for Pain - Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa &amp; Imagine Dragons w/ Logic &amp; Ty Dolla $ign ft X Ambassadors_

**-X-**

* * *

**E se…?**

_I torture you_

_Take my hand through the flames_

_I torture you_

_I'm a slave to your games_

_I'm just a sucker for pain_

_I wanna chain you up_

_I wanna tie you down_

_I'm just a sucker for pain_

Ao som da música entrava mais um elemento da banda _No Name_ na passarela de um novo anúncio que estavam a gravar. Desta vez, fora de um bar e simulando um desfile de moda, contando ainda assim com a sensualidade a pautar cada pose e forma de caminhar. Tanto Isabel como Christa já se encontravam ao lado do corredor principal, depois de terem desempenhado as respetivas participações e viam como Reiner saía, depois de atirar um beijo na direção de uma fotógrafa que riu com o bom humor habitual do Alfa.

Em seguida, surgiu Farlan mais uma vez com uma indumentária diferente, visto que os estavam a fazer desfilar com várias roupas diferentes. Como sempre, ele seguia à risca as indicações que lhe tinham sido dadas previamente ou as que lhe acrescentavam, durante o momento em que passeava pelo corredor forrado com longo tapete vermelho. Repetiu o percurso algumas vezes para seguir algumas indicações novas enquanto as duas Ómegas esperavam que Levi regressasse. Afinal, desde do regresso dele do fim-de-semana com o Alfa, fez com tivessem que improvisar algumas partes da indumentária. Um exemplo disso era a Marca no pescoço que embora os colegas também tivessem, era mais discreta e facilmente disfarçada com maquiagem. Porém, o caso dele não era tão simples e portanto, Christa sugeriu que além das faixas brancas nos olhos, ele também colocasse alguma no pescoço e assegurou que com certeza, criaria alguma nova moda entre os fãs. Esses que já usavam com orgulho as luvas pretas sem dedos que ele usualmente utilizava durante os concertos.

Aliás, para provar que tinha razão, Christa postou uma primeira imagem exclusiva na página da banda com Rivaille com a nova faixa a cobrir parte do pescoço. A foto só estava disponível há cerca de vinte minutos e já havia fãs a copiar a faixa no pescoço, além das centenas de comentários a destacar mais uma vez a sensualidade do cantor.

\- Lá vem ele de novo! – Avisou Isabel igualmente entusiasmada.

Como já tinha acontecido da primeira vez que pisou aquele tapete vermelho, fotógrafos e outros operadores de câmara quase se esqueciam do próprio trabalho. Depois de ver os exemplos dos colegas da banda e de ouvir com atenção cada indicação que lhe era dada antes de desfilar, o que fazia depois, era simplesmente hipnotizante. Desta forma de caminhar até à forma como parava e colocava o corpo perfeitamente posicionado para mais algumas fotos e gravações que fariam as delícias dos fãs.

Christa sempre ficava impressionada como o Ómega com heterocromia podia ser profissional e sensual sem se aperceber disso. Inicialmente, era um pouco mais complicado pois ele não entendia a razão por detrás de muitas das coisas que lhe pediam que fizesse, mas depois de a loira ter explicado uma e outra vez, que a postura profissional e aquilo que ele era normalmente não tinham necessariamente que se misturar, as coisas mudaram. Era como se diante das câmaras soubesse que Rivaille não podia hesitar nas provocações e tudo aquilo que os fãs queriam ver. Seguia à risca cada conselho e isso fazia dele um profissional admirado naquela área e que ninguém diria que mostrou timidez ou reticência nas primeiras semanas.

Com o tempo, tudo aquilo passou a ser natural.

\- Rivaille passa a mão no cabelo, quando chegares ao fim do tapete vermelho. – Falou uma das fotógrafas.

Assim que o fez, mesmo entre as maquiadores e outros intervenientes houveram gritinhos e claro, assim que Isabel olhou viu que Christa já estava a gravar aquele momento. Imaginava que talvez fosse partilhar nas redes sociais novamente, como fez também outros momentos apreciados pelas fãs dos elementos da banda. Porém, acreditava que a loira fosse enviar em primeiro lugar para um certo moreno, de quem novamente iriam rir quando reclamasse que aquele tipo de coisa o desconcentrava.

As gravações duraram mais algumas horas daquela manhã antes que tudo ficasse completo, após dois dias de trabalho. Assim que se viu dispensado do trabalho, Rivaille pediu dispensa para sair, pois tinha combinado encontrar-se com Petra. Também Christa quis acompanhá-lo, enquanto Isabel disse que aproveitaria para passar o resto do dia de folga com Farlan.

Quanto a Gunther e Eld ficaram com a missão de impedir que Oluo de procurar a noiva, visto que ela tinha um momento importante naquele dia.

"_Christa não sei bem se te odeio ou se adoro neste momento_".

Aquela era a mensagem que fez com que Levi revirasse os olhos, enquanto aguardavam que Petra saísse detrás da cortina que escondia os últimos acertos, que uma costureira fazia. Tanto ele como Christa foram ao encontro da amiga para vê-la naquela que seria possivelmente, a última vez que a Beta iria experimentar o vestido antes do grande dia.

\- Estás tão linda! – Exclamou a Ómega de cabelos loiros ao ver a Beta um pouco ruborizada surgir com um vestido decorado com bastante rendas e sem alças. Bastante justo até à sua cintura e um pouco mais solto desse ponto em diante. Havia também uma longa cauda que a costureira segurava com um sorriso.

\- Até agora não acredito que vou mesmo poder usar um vestido destes. – Falou, olhando o rapaz com heterocromia. – Ainda acho que isto é um presente demasiado generoso, Levi.

\- Está dado. – O rapaz encolheu os ombros. – É um dia especial para ti.

\- Mas…

\- Como disse, é um presente e está dado. Fico contente por poder colaborar. – Assegurou e sorriu na direção da amiga. – A Christa tem razão, fica-te muito bem.

\- Obrigada Levi.

Com os rendimentos da Tropa de Exploração, Petra poderia ter uma vida mais confortável, mas como passava grande parte dos rendimentos à família, a quem ofereceu uma nova casa, levava uma vida bem mais simples. Não se incomodava com isso, mas Levi viu como na primeira vez que foi acompanhá-la para escolher o vestido, sempre tinha o cuidado de questionar acerca dos preços. Fazia-o mesmo que se perdesse em olhares sonhadores na direção de outros modelos mais dispendiosos.

Em consequência disso, Levi decidiu dar um presente adiantado a Petra e ajudá-la a realizar o casamento de sonho com o vestido que ela quisesse. Um que tivesse idealizado há muito tempo. A Beta não quis aceitar na primeira vez que o amigo lhe sugeriu, mas depois vendo que não o faria mudar de ideias, chorou abraçada ao Ómega, agradecendo pelo presente e por ajudá-la a construir o casamento de sonho.

Mesmo que já tivesse lido alguns livros e assistido a séries onde idealizavam o casamento, pensou que essa fosse uma das coisas que poucas pessoas idealizassem. Porém, ao escutar a forma como Petra falava da ideia romântica de casamento, percebeu que ainda havia gente que criava muitas expectativas acerca dessa data. Mesmo Sasha chegou a envolver-se numa conversa dessas. Isso não significava que não existisse o outro lado da moeda em que via Christa e Ymir ou até mesmo Mikasa e Annie felizes com a ideia de viverem juntas com as parceiras, sem que fosse necessária qualquer cerimónia.

Quando questionado por Marco, o que pensava acerca disso agora que estava comprometido e com um casamento que deveria acontecer no futuro, Levi quis dizer que também não dava importância a coisas como cerimónia e tudo o que a acompanhava. Porém, foi apanhado pelo amigo a divagar um pouco nos próprios pensamentos e como ficou um pouco sem jeito para responder, acabou inclusive por mudar de tema. Ele não queria admitir que tinha imaginado Eren com roupa formal diante dele com o sorriso que sempre lhe causava um frio na barriga.

\- Levi?

\- Huh? – Apercebeu-se que teria se ausentado da realidade novamente com esses pensamentos.

\- A pensar no teu casamento? – Brincou Christa.

\- O centro das atenções deve ser a Petra e não eu. – Respondeu, cruzando os braços diante do olhar divertido das amigas e também da costureira, que não perdeu a oportunidade.

\- Tenho uns fatos bem bonitos aqui. – Falou a senhora de cabelos grisalhos. – De cor banca porque imagino que queira algo com a cor semelhante ao vestido de noiva, a menos que como Ómega não se incomode com a ideia de usar vestido.

\- Eu não quero nada, obrigado. – Respondeu num tom mal-humorado e as amigas riram.

No fim da última prova do vestido, Levi almoçou com Petra e Christa antes cada um seguir o seu caminho. O Ómega tinha combinado passar o resto do dia com a filha e a caminho de casa, encontrou Annie de mãos dadas com Igor, que acenou alegremente ao vê-lo. Levi retribuiu o gesto mais discretamente, mas sorriu ao vê-lo correr na direção dele. Agora que o pequeno Alfa já não coxeava da perna, o ar saudável era ainda mais evidente.

\- Tio Levi!

O Ómega passou a mão nos cabelos do menino de cabelos castanhos, bem encaracolado e um pouco mais longo do que a primeira vez que o viu. Além da ausência do coxear, a cicatriz que antes cobria grande parte do pescoço, também já não passava de uma memória perdida.

Nesse dia ensolarado, Igor vestia uma t-shirt branca e uns calções pretos. Calçava umas sapatilhas que misturava as duas cores e trazia uma pequena mochila preta nas costas.

\- Dia de passeio?

\- Não exatamente. – Admitiu Annie. – Estava a ir até à casa do Berth e do Reiner para lhes pedir um favor. A Mikasa está fora numa visita de estudo com os miúdos da escola como professora assistente e eu acabo de receber um caso importante.

\- Ele pode ficar comigo. – Afirmou, vendo o menino animar-se com a ideia e Annie olhou surpresa para o amigo.

\- Mas… tu não estás com bastante trabalho ultimamente?

\- Hoje tenho o resto do dia livre e a Misa vai gostar de o ver.

\- Posso mãe? Posso? – Perguntava Igor.

\- Bem, eu…

\- Se não puderes vir buscá-lo hoje, também não acho que os meus pais se incomodem de ter mais alguém em casa. Pelo contrário, sabes perfeitamente como são os meus pais com as crianças. – Disse, procurando dissipar as dúvidas da Beta. – Melhor eu do que o Berth. Pelo que ouvi da Christa, está com uns enjoos terríveis.

\- Posso mesmo pedir-te este grande favor?

\- Claro, não te preocupes com isso. Tenho a certeza de que não haverá qualquer problema. – Disse Levi, vendo os festejos do pequeno que acabava por ver o ar da mãe que indicava que não iria argumentar muito mais.

\- Obrigada Levi. Fico a dever-te um favor.

\- Não ficas a dever coisa alguma. – Descartou e viu que Igor já pegava na mão dele.

\- Vamos ver a Misa?

\- Sim, vais ter bastante tempo para estar com ela. – Assegurou Levi, voltando a olhar para Annie. – Ele já está animado com a ideia.

\- Qualquer coisa, podes ligar para mim a qualquer hora.

\- Não penso que vá ser necessário. – Olhou para Igor. – Vá, despede-te da tua mãe e assim já podemos ir ter com a Misa.

Depois de um abraço trocado entre mãe e filho, Levi escutou mais algumas palavras de Annie relativamente a Igor, antes de deixá-los seguir para casa. Chegaram em poucos minutos com Layla a abrir-lhes a porta e dizer que Misa deveria estar a chegar, pois tinha ido com o Axel visitar Carla e Kenny. Entretanto, o Ómega de cabelos negros aproveitou para pedir à mãe, que no caso de Annie não ter tempo de vir buscar Igor mais tarde, se podia ficar com o menino. Isto porque Levi precisaria de estar bem cedo no quartel no dia seguinte.

Sem hesitar, Layla disse que seria um gosto ficar com o pequeno que apesar do entusiasmo de antes, mostrava-se sempre bem mais sossegado quando se encontrava na casa de outras pessoas. Com certeza, comportamentos e educação incutidas por Mikasa e Annie ao que Levi dizia que ele podia ficar mais à vontade, pois não estava em casa de um desconhecido e sim, de amigos.

Pelo menos, agora o pequeno Alfa já não se encolhia tanto com gestos de carinho ou baixava a cabeça com vergonha. Talvez parte desses comportamentos estivessem relacionados com o facto de o terem feito acreditar que tinha nascido com defeito e portanto, estava abaixo dos restantes. Perder a cicatriz terrível que havia no pescoço dele, assim como perder a debilidade que o fazia coxear bastante estavam pouco a pouco a torná-lo uma criança mais feliz e sem complexos. Ninguém esperava uma mudança imediata, mas era visível a forma como ele estava mais alegre e sem dúvida, mais saudável ao contrário da magreza extrema que encontraram na primeira vez que o viram.

\- Pai? Pai! – Era Misa que acabava de chegar e correu na direção do Ómega, que se abaixou para recebê-la nos braços.

Por vezes, a filha ainda o abraçava com mais força. Quando o fazia, ele recordava-se inevitavelmente daquele dia em que pouco depois de despertar no templo, foi para casa e teve que esperar algum tempo até que Misa acordasse. Porém, assim que o fez, recordava-se o desespero com que ouviu-a chamá-lo ao entrar na sala e abraçou-o.

Chorava tão compulsivamente, tremia e agarrava-o com tanta força que parecia ter medo que ele fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento. Naquele momento, mais do que em qualquer outro, testemunhou na forma mais inocente e pura como a filha o amava, mesmo que ele nem sempre tivesse sido um bom pai. Ela demonstrava-lhe um amor inabalável e incondicional ainda que ele sentisse que nem sempre o tinha merecido e no entanto, ela chorava e soluçava nos braços dele.

Isso acabou por mais do que um nó na garganta, colocar lágrimas nos olhos dele e retribuir a força do abraço. Tentava acalmá-la, dizendo que não a deixaria e que também gostava muito dela. Durante os primeiros dias, ela não queria separar-se dele e Levi não lhe negou qualquer proximidade ou gesto de afeto. Ainda agora, sentia a forma como ela ficava feliz ao vê-lo, depois de passar nem que fosse apenas umas horas distantes.

\- Os dois têm algum sítio onde gostassem de ir? – Perguntou Levi, enquanto via a filha e Igor a rir com uma das brincadeiras de Axel.

\- Podemos ir ao Parque, pai?

\- Por mim, pode ser. O que dizes, Igor? – Perguntou.

\- Também quero ir!

\- Então, está decidido. – Concluiu Levi. – Vou só ajudar a avó a preparar qualquer coisa para levarmos e já saímos.

* * *

\- Eu pensava que por ser Alfa iriam ter medo dele, mas parece que ele consegue conquistar qualquer criança. – Dizia uma das Betas com um sorriso ao ver o Alfa, sentado no meio das crianças.

\- Por isso é que vos disse que era uma boa ideia deixar isto com ele. – Disse a Beta de sardas no rosto e cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo. – Não queremos repetir o choro da última vez. Sabia que ele seria capaz de fazer isto sem grandes problemas.

O moreno de olhos verdes estava sentado e à sua frente estava mais uma criança, a quem ele aplicava uma vacina. Usualmente, esse tipo de coisas causava bastante medo e receio entre as crianças na Herdade, mesmo que existissem Betas e Ómegas que executassem essas tarefas há algum tempo. Porém, as crianças costumavam ter bastante medo de médicos ou enfermeiros, associando agulhas e instrumentos semelhantes a más memórias ou um medo comum a muitos, não só a crianças. Se o enfermeiro ou médico fosse um Alfa, as reações por norma pioravam. Mas de alguma forma, aquele conseguiu acalmar a todos ao ponto de estar sentado no meio de várias crianças que tiveram péssimas experiências no passado.

\- Mais uma menina bem corajosa. – Elogiou e ofereceu mais um doce. – Quem é a próxima corajosa ou corajoso?

\- Eu!

\- Vou eu!

\- Eren, quero ir agora!

Ymir riu um pouco com as outras Betas.

\- Só mesmo ele para conseguir fazer os miúdos competirem quem deve levar primeiro a vacina. – Acenou ao amigo. – Eren quando acabares de conquistar todos os baixinhos, vem ter comigo à outra ala. Quero mostrar-te de quem estava a falar.

\- Claro. – Ele acenou de volta, enquanto via mais uma Ómega sentar-se diante dele.

\- Vais embora, Eren?

\- Não vais brincar connosco?

\- Fica, Eren!

\- Prometo que ainda vou brincar um bocadinho convosco e depois volto mais vezes. – Assegurou.

No fim da sessão em que teve que aplicar várias vacinas, o Alfa de olhos verdes cumpriu a promessa de brincar um pouco com aquelas crianças, que num primeiro momento encolheram-se quase todas a um canto quando o viram entrar na sala. Diante desse comportamento, ele não forçou conversa ou o contacto com elas, mas com os olhos cautelosos e repletos de medo focados nele, optou por sentar-se no canto onde estava. Começou a falar um pouco sobre ele e aquilo que fazia, assim como outras histórias. A isso aliou feromonas que chamaram a atenção de todos. Não havia qualquer dominância nelas e sim, o oposto. A curiosidade tornou-se mais forte do que o medo que existia no início e com efeito, algum tempo depois deixaram que se aproximasse com cuidado e viu-se rodeado de crianças que não compreendiam aquelas feromonas, mas sentiam uma maior segurança dessa forma. Entre as crianças várias foram ganhando coragem de falar com o moreno e pouco a pouco, ele foi conseguindo a confiança necessária para cuidar deles sem qualquer atmosfera de medo pelo meio.

No fim, deixou várias promessas de que voltaria para visitá-los e vê-los mais uma vez antes de deixar a Herdade. Acabou por fazer Ymir esperar por algum tempo, mas a Beta não podia aborrecer-se com o amigo, sobretudo depois de ter visto o que ele foi capaz de fazer com crianças com várias cicatrizes físicas e psicológicas.

Quanto ao moreno estava curioso acerca da menina que iria conhecer, dado que pelas conversas que teve tanto com a Beta, como com Christa, as duas falavam já com muita certeza acerca da adoção dela. O Alfa queria conhecer quem era a pequena que as tinha conquistado e por que razão, Ayame, assim se chamava a Ómega, estava num local mais reservado da Herdade. No interior daquela sala havia poucas crianças, todas elas acompanhadas individualmente por uma Beta ou Ómega. Isso significava que ainda não estavam preparadas para conviver com os outros, o que indiciava traumas graves. Algo que a amiga lhe tinha explicado em outras ocasiões e sempre o deixava com um nó na garganta, o pânico e dor que podia sentir através das feromonas e também ver através dos olhos repletos de lágrimas. Às vezes, podiam até gritar completamente tomados pelo medo e por isso, Eren questionava-se se seria uma boa ideia que as amigas acolhessem em casa, uma criança que levaria bastante tempo até ser capaz de conviver com outras pessoas. Dependendo da idade, poderia carregar aquele passado manchado para o resto da vida. Não é que ele considerasse que aquelas crianças não tivessem o direito de ser acolhidos por famílias, pelo contrário.

No entanto, ele era consciente do tempo e dedicação que isso pressupunha e por isso, pensava que se algum dia fizesse algo assim, teria que se assegurar que teria tempo para estar em casa.

Num quarto com brinquedos e cores claras e alegres, encontrava-se uma outra Beta de cabelos ruivos, sentada no chão ao lado de uma pequena Ómega que fazia vários desenhos numa folha. Os olhos azuis da pequena olharam para a porta, assim que viu Ymir e Eren entrarem. O Alfa manteve-se mais próximo à porta com receio de assustar a criança que não devia ter mais do que quatro anos. A pequena Ayame sorriu ao ver Ymir e esta aproximou-se também com um sorriso e sentando-se ao lado da Ómega de cabelos loiros e sardas no rosto. A avaliar pela aparência, Eren conseguia entender a razão para se terem encantado pela criança. Era como se de facto, pudesse mesmo ser filha de Christa e Ymir. Os cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, adornados pelo rosto com sardas e presos num pequeno rabo-de-cavalo. Ela levava um vestido cor-de-rosa com algumas rendas brancas nas extremidades.

O Alfa estranhou que a pequena não estivesse a reagir mal na presença dele, aliás aparentemente ela não parecia necessitar estar numa sala como aquela. Parecia-lhe bastante normal e similar às outras crianças com quem tinha estado antes.

Ymir pediu à outra Beta que os deixasse sozinhos e depois de despedir-se de Ayame e cumprimentar Eren à saída, foi isso que fez.

\- Entendo por que razão tu e a Christa estão fascinadas com ela, mas parece-me bem. – Comentou Eren um pouco confuso. – Quer dizer, comparada com as outras crianças que vimos antes de chegar aqui.

\- Talvez porque não sintas feromonas de dor. – Respondeu Ymir, acariciando os cabelos loiros da pequena, que continuava concentrada na folha de papel à sua frente. A Beta levantou-se e assim que o fez, os olhos azuis voltaram-se para ela e tentou chamá-la, mas tudo o que se ouviu foi uma voz demasiado rouca e quase incompreensível. A isso juntou-se outro detalhe. A criança tentou levantar-se para agarrar a mão de Ymir, mas era incapaz de mover as pernas.

Para impedir que ela se magoasse, a Beta acocorou-se novamente, impedindo a queda.

"_Não consegue falar ou andar…_", concluiu Eren.

\- Não sabemos exatamente a idade dela, mas os primeiros médicos que a viram, estimaram que deveria ter três ou quatro anos. – Dizia Ymir, colocando a pequena no colo que logo se acalmou e sorriu novamente, antes de apontar para as folhas com os lápis de cor. – Ela está aqui há quase cinco semanas e acredites ou não, alguém atreveu-se a dizer que quem sabe, ela até tenha sorte por ser nova demais para compreender o que lhe fizeram. Que o ser demasiado nova seria uma dádiva, pois era capaz de sorrir e não entender o que aconteceu. – Dizia com uma voz e feromonas manchadas com sensações mais negativas.

\- Ymir não sei se é uma boa ideia estares assim perto dela. – Aconselhou o Alfa.

\- Ela nasceu na Cidade das Trevas e encontraram-na recentemente num dos buracos que ainda existem naquele lugar terrível em que… - Hesitou por instantes, antes de fitar novamente o amigo. – Em que monstros abusaram tanto dela que ela perdeu a voz de tanto gritar e perdeu também a capacidade de andar. Que tipo de monstro faz uma coisa dessas com uma criança?

Ao escutar essas palavras, Eren sentiu como se tivesse recebido um murro no estômago à medida que processava a informação que tinha ouvido. Compreendia perfeitamente a reação da amiga. Não conseguia imaginar que tipo de pessoas eram capazes de tal monstruosidade e nem como gente considerava uma sorte que a pequena não fosse consciente do que lhe tinha acontecido e fosse capaz de sorrir e tolerar a presença de Alfas.

Imaginar os horrores que aquela criança teria enfrentado estavam a afetá-lo mais do que pensava. Incapaz de conter as próprias feromonas, chegou a rosnar enquanto desejava encontrar os responsáveis e oferecer-lhes uma chacina repleta de sangue.

* * *

A poucos metros e com o olhar que pouco se desviava da filha e de Igor que brincavam com outras crianças no parque, Levi conversava com Carla e Christa que o encontraram no local.

\- Acho que seria mais um jantar em família. – Comentou a loira.

\- Que disparate. – Descartou Carla. – Convidei o Levi, mas claro que também podes aparecer com a Ymir. Sabes que gosto muito de ter visitas em casa.

\- Acho que o Eren também gostava de te ver lá. – Falou o Ómega e teria acrescentado mais algum argumento, se a Marca não tivesse reagido naquele momento. Um grande crescente de emoções negativas que transbordavam através daquela ligação invisível. Não entendia a causa por detrás daquelas sensações e mais do que entender, queria parar.

"_Ele precisa de mim_", concluiu.

\- Levi? – Chamaram Christa e Carla mais uma vez.

\- Preciso que fiquem um pouco com a Misa e o Igor. – Falou, sentindo-se cada vez mais angustiado. – Preciso encontrar o Eren.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o meu filho? – Perguntou a mulher de longos cabelos castanhos.

\- Ele está bem… fisicamente, mas qualquer coisa está a perturbá-lo. Preciso de ir. – Disse. – Por favor, olhe pela Misa e o Igor.

\- O Eren hoje está na Herdade. – Disse Christa apreensiva. – A Ymir disse que ia levá-lo lá hoje. Vou contigo.

\- Carla, tenho mesmo que ir. – Repetiu Levi na direção da mulher que assentiu, silenciando o resto das suas preocupações e concentrando-se nas crianças que brincavam distraidamente.

Assim que Levi e Christa abandonaram o parque quase em passo de corrida, o Ómega com heterocromia só conseguia pensar na urgência com que precisava alcançar o seu Alfa. Todas aquelas sensações negativas despertavam instintos mais violentos e num local como a Herdade, poderia despertar pânico entre os residentes e possivelmente, obrigar os guardas a atacá-lo para que se acalmasse.

Com isso em mente, avistou um grupo de Alfas a cavalo que levavam algumas mercadorias. Parou diante dos mesmos que tiveram que puxar a rédea dos animais para impedir que avançassem sobre o Ómega.

\- Há formas menos perigosas de chamar a atenção. – Falou um dos Alfas.

\- Estás a ser perseguido por alguém? – Indagou outro, vendo somente Christa aproximar-se já quase sem fôlego, dado que não era fácil acompanhar o ritmo do outro Ómega.

\- Não, mas tenho que chegar à Herdade rapidamente. – Explicou sumariamente. – Preciso que um de vocês me empreste um dos cavalos.

\- Ouve, se quiseres que…

\- Só preciso de um cavalo, Alfa. Depois devolvo-o nas mesmas condições em que o levei. – Cortou e os homens trocaram olhares entre eles.

\- Escuta Levi, podemos… - Ia dizer Christa, mas então viu um dos Alfas descer do cavalo com duas pequenas sacas.

\- Seja o que for, é urgente. – Entregou o cavalo. – Podes deixá-lo na Herdade. Passo lá para ir buscá-lo mais tarde.

\- Obrigado. – Agradeceu o Ómega e logo estendeu a mão à loira. – Vem. Não podemos perder muito mais tempo.

Christa também agradeceu antes de aceitar a mão do amigo para subir para cima do cavalo. Com certeza, chegariam bem mais rápido. O que era um bom sinal dado que podia ver como Levi estava preocupado. Já por seu lado, o Ómega agradecia por finalmente viver num local, onde não fosse olhado com desdém por Alfas, que apesar de os ter parado daquela forma, mostraram preocupação e apesar da hesitação, concluíram que era melhor ajudá-lo.

Eram atitudes e momentos como aquele que ele gostava que perdurassem no tempo e passassem a ser regra em todo o lado.

Em menos tempo do que a loira pensava, os dois chegaram aos terrenos da Herdade e na entrada, apesar de conhecerem Christa e também Levi, os dois Alfas barraram a entrada.

\- Este não é o melhor momento. Estamos com uma situação delicada no interior.

\- Temos que pedir que aguardem até que esteja tudo solucionado.

\- Mas é importante. – Disse Christa. – Provavelmente, ele possa…

\- Deixem-me passar. – Repetiu Levi.

\- Não é seguro que… - Os dois Alfas recuaram ligeiramente, perante as feromonas e o olhar do Ómega. Havia qualquer coisa que os fazia tremer por dentro e tornava-os incapaz de ripostar ou até mesmo de pronunciar uma só palavra.

\- Saiam da frente, Alfas.

Christa viu quase boquiaberta como os dois caíram de joelhos no chão e claramente, já não se encontravam em condições de barrar a passagem deles. Levi foi o primeiro a entrar, enquanto a loira enviava rapidamente uma mensagem à medida que tentava acompanhá-lo. Ela compreendia que a urgência para encontrar o parceiro fosse grande, mas não pensava que ele pudesse usar as capacidades dele sem pensar duas vezes. Ele sabia como era importante evitar espalhar rumores acerca da sua identidade e agora tinha deixado dois para trás, que certamente não demorariam muito a juntar as peças e retirar as suas conclusões.

Portanto, assim como tinha prometido, já tinha tomado as precauções quanto a isso.

\- Levi! Christa!

A voz de Ymir chamou a atenção dois e ambos correram na direção da Beta, que apontou para numa direção que o conduzia até um espaço exterior, próximo ao armazém onde ficavam os alimentos. Sentado perto da porta com umas feromonas que faziam os restantes ter medo de se aproximar, encontrava-se o Alfa que rosnava e de cabeça baixa, escondia o rosto debaixo das mãos como se procurasse encontrar algum controlo, mas não era capaz.

\- Alfa. – Murmurou o rapaz de cabelos negros e Ymir fez sinal aos restantes que estavam por perto para saírem, dizendo que aquele Alfa iria acalmar-se agora que o Ómega dele estava por perto.

Assim que escutou a palavra da boca de Levi, os olhos verdes procuraram de imediato o parceiro que se aproximou rapidamente e ajoelhou-se diante do moreno. Estendeu as mãos, tocando no rosto dele.

\- Estou aqui, Eren.

\- Levi…

O Ómega beijou o rosto do moreno antes de abraçá-lo e sentir como relaxava com aquele gesto. O Alfa retribuiu o gesto, sentindo como repentinamente tudo aquilo que se acumulou dentro dele, desvanecia apenas com a presença do seu parceiro. A vontade de deixar-se levar pelos desejos de sangue sumiam rapidamente, assim como as imagens de um passado onde várias vezes eliminou outros sem qualquer dó ou piedade. Mesmo que eles merecessem, Eren sabia que tinha criado cenários macabros desnecessários.

Ao escutar o que tinha acontecido àquela criança inocente, era como se algo dentro dele lhe tenha repetido uma e outra vez que jamais deveria esquecer aquela sede de sangue, pois ela ainda era necessária. Ainda existiam pessoas que não mereciam uma morte tranquila.

Contudo, mesmo sabendo que não podia deixar-se levar por esses pensamentos novamente, foi incapaz de impedir todos aqueles instintos. Conseguiu somente afastar-se para o exterior à medida que tentava convencer-se que não podia simplesmente matar qualquer Alfa que visse pela frente, apenas por uma vingança cega.

Felizmente, Levi tinha pressentido que ele não estava bem e que no meio de todos aqueles instintos sangrentos, Eren estava com um medo profundo de ceder novamente e fazer algo que o tornasse definitivamente não merecedor daquele carinho e também da admiração da filha.

\- Meu Ómega… - Murmurou. – Obrigado.

\- Alfa. – Respondeu num sussurro e então distanciou-se o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos. – Se algo assim tornar a acontecer, não hesites em chamar-me. Se bem que… mesmo que não o faças, farei o impossível para chegar até ti e afastar, arrancar de ti todos esses fantasmas. – Os olhos desiguais esconderam-se atrás das pálpebras por alguns instantes.

\- Levi?

\- Ayame. – Respondeu, abrindo os olhos. – Quero vê-la. – Desviou o olhar na direção e Ymir e Christa.

\- Espera, tu viste…?

\- Quero vê-la, quero saber onde estão eles. – Distanciou-se do Alfa, que depressa se levantou para seguir o Ómega.

\- Levi, o que vais fazer?

\- Isto é culpa minha. – Avançou, seguindo atrás de Ymir e Christa.

\- Culpa tua? Como raio é que isto é culpa tua? – Perguntou o moreno.

\- Devia ter começado a mudança na Cidade das Trevas antes e já lá deveria ter regressado para terminar o que comecei. Por causa disso, ainda há demasiados inocentes que sofreram ou ainda sofrem enquanto aproveito a vida na superfície.

\- Não podes culpar-te por isso. Não podes fazer tudo.

\- É o meu dever impedir coisas como estas. – Falou, aguardando que Ymir e Christa convencessem a Beta que tinha ficado com Ayame, a deixá-la novamente aos cuidados deles.

A Beta ainda olhou de lado na direção do Alfa, que apenas se desculpou mais uma vez. Acabou por deixá-los entrar no pequeno quarto, onde apesar do medo que sentiu antes com as feromonas do Alfa, Ayame sorriu ao encontrar Ymir e Christa. As duas cumprimentaram e dedicaram alguns gestos de carinho à pequena, que então ficou bastante curiosa e com a atenção fixa em Levi.

"_Ela nem olhou muito para mim quando entrei_", pensava Eren vendo como os olhos azuis da pequena Ómega seguiam com atenção Levi, que se aproximou com passos lentos e abaixou-se na frente dela. Em resposta, Ayame abriu um grande sorriso e estendeu os braços.

\- Parece que gosta de ti. – Falou Ymir surpreendida com a reação.

\- Eu e a Ymir demorámos alguns dias até que sorrisse para nós ou quisesse vir para o nosso colo. – Acrescentou Christa.

Levi pegou na pequena, sentando-a no seu colo ouvindo a Ómega tentar dizer-lhe alguma coisa, mas as palavras perdiam-se na rouquidão e nas inúmeras falhas de voz. O jovem de cabelos negros colocou uma das mãos sobre o pescoço dela, acariciando-o de leve.

\- Vou destruir essas correntes e em troca… - Disse olhos nos olhos com a pequena que não deixava de fitá-lo. – Verei o rosto daqueles que vivem sem castigo pelo que fizeram.

\- Vais usar de novo as tuas capacidades? – Perguntou Christa. – E aqui?

\- Não há ninguém por perto e mesmo que houvesse alguém além de nós, há poucos em quem possas confiar tanto como nestes que dedicam as suas vidas a trazer alegria à vida destas crianças. – Respondeu o Ómega e em seguida, o pequeno quarto encheu-se daquelas feromonas que inevitavelmente fizeram os três elementos caírem de joelhos. Fortes, intensas e mágicas ao ponto de pensar que lhes podia tocar, em algo que não podiam ver, mas sentiam em cada poro do corpo.

A música soava e respirava-se naquele quarto enquanto as palavras antigas colocavam sorrisos ainda mais rasgados no rosto da pequena Ómega. Mesmo que fosse tão nova para compreender o que estava a acontecer, dentro dela os instintos reconheciam a presença de algo tão puro e bom, que a embalava e cuidava, oferecendo carinho e proteção.

Tanto Ymir como Christa pensavam mais tarde, quando conseguissem avançar com a adoção, pedir a Levi que lhes concedesse a magia dos antigos à pequena. Nem que fosse só para devolver-lhe a voz ou a habilidade de andar. Nem mesmo se tivessem que escolher apenas uma, para não abusar de um privilégio que era conhecer o Elo de perto.

Contudo, assim como Mikasa e Annie tiveram a sorte de que Levi interferisse a favor de Igor, também agora o Ómega não hesitava em dedicar a magia dos antigos à pequena Ayame.

Christa sabia que à sua maneira, Levi preocupava-se e dedicava muito dele mesmo aos outros. Mesmo que nem sempre o jovem quisesse admitir, ela via nos pequenos gestos e palavras que escapavam a muitos. Ele que sofreu tanto e que viveu tanto tempo privado das coisas mais simples, não hesitava em dar aos outros o seu melhor. Talvez até porque se identificasse com os horrores de algumas daquelas crianças. Ainda que na Cidade das Trevas, Levi tivesse escapado aos abusos sexuais, outros abusos foram cravados no seu passado e isso poderia ter feito dele, alguém terrivelmente fechado e com receio de estender a mão a quem quer que fosse. Porém, mais uma vez, demonstrava que mesmo que os amigos não pedissem, ele conhecia os seus desejos e estava disposto a fazer algo por eles.

Em momentos como aquele, Christa arrependia-se de o ter acusado quando o conheceu e de o ter julgado tão mal. Sasha tinha toda a razão, ele estava repleto de luz mesmo que tivesse nascido na pior das penumbras.

As palavras antigas repentinamente começaram a soar diferente aos ouvidos de Christa. Surpreendida trocou olhares com Ymir e Eren, mas os dois apenas lhe lançaram olhares interrogativos e olhando para Levi, este concluiu uma canção antiga e passou a pronunciar outras palavras. Essas a loira entendia e a julgar pelo ar interrogativo da companheiro e do amigo, o mesmo não acontecia com eles.

\- "E sobre vós que cometestes tais atrocidades sem qualquer piedade, ignorando os gritos dos inocentes, trarei sempre vós mil e um castigos e nunca uma morte pacífica. Não mereceis tal dádiva da minha parte e vivereis o resto das vossas vidas infelizes com o peso das atrocidades que cometeram". – Repetiu à medida que escutava as palavras.

\- Entendes a língua antiga? – Perguntou Ymir curiosa.

\- Os Ómegas podem entender mais facilmente. – Esclareceu Levi, vendo a pequena adormecida nos braços dele.

\- Então sabes onde estão aqueles que… - Ia dizer o Alfa.

\- Alguns já morreram, mas não terão o descanso que procuravam e outros faço questão que vivam com o peso das coisas que fizeram. – Acariciou o rosto de Ayame. – Em breve, terei que regressar à Cidade das Trevas. É preciso terminar a mudança e arrancar os últimos prisioneiros que ainda se encontram lá.

\- Levi, ela… - Ia dizer Ymir.

\- Quando acordar, quero que sejam as primeiras pessoas com ela irá falar e provavelmente, aprender também a correr para os vossos braços. – Entregou-a nos braços de Christa e assim que se colocou de pé, o Ómega sentiu uma pequena tontura que disfarçou rapidamente, desviando o olhar dos três que felizmente também estavam mais distraídos com a criança.

No entanto, o Alfa teve a impressão de que a Marca lhe transmitiu alguma sensação estranha.

\- Será que podes tirar o resto do dia, Eren? – Perguntou Levi. – Deixei a Misa e o Igor com a tua mãe. Tenho que voltar e acho que os dois iam gostar de te ver.

\- Tendo em conta que vieste sob a minha responsabilidade, estás dispensado. – Disse Ymir. – Mas antes, Levi… nós temos que…

\- Não quero palavras de agradecimento, quero apenas que a retirem daqui e lhe deem a vida que ela merece. – Falou o Ómega, saindo de imediato e Eren coçou a cabeça, dizendo:

\- Obrigado Ymir pela dispensa e não se chateiem por ele sair assim. Sabem bem que ele não lida muito bem com a vergonha que vem dos agradecimentos.

* * *

\- Consegues sempre com que durma calmamente nos teus braços. – Comentou Jean frustrado ao ver como o jovem com heterocromia segurava o filho dele, completamente envolvido num sono profundo. – És tu e o Marco. Comigo sempre tenho que fazer um espetáculo até adormecer.

\- Provavelmente seja a tua cara que assusta a pobre criança. – Ironizou Eren e os dois Alfas rosnaram um para o outro, enquanto Marco abanava a cabeça.

\- Vão acordar o Ken com tanta estupidez. – Falou Levi. – Saiam os dois.

\- Mas… - Disseram em uníssono.

\- Vão conviver um pouco. Assim também conversamos um pouco os dois. – Marco piscou o olho e apesar de alguns empurrões e palavras pouco amigáveis, os dois Alfas deixaram os Ómegas no quarto. – Aqueles dois não mudam.

\- Estava a cinco segundos de passar-te o Ken e bater nos dois. – Comentou Levi e o Ómega com sardas no rosto riu um pouco.

\- Querias falar comigo? – Perguntou, vendo o amigo um pouco pensativo. – Não penso que seja a nova expedição à Cidade das Trevas que te esteja a incomodar e espero sinceramente, que não estejas a culpar-te pela história terrível da Ayame e de muitos que passaram por horrores.

\- Já tive essa conversa com o Eren e mesmo com os meus pais. – Suspirou e levantou-se, caminhando até ao berço para colocar o pequeno lá. – Dizem que mesmo como Elo não posso impedir todas as desgraças e nem alterar o passado. Tive que levar o meu tempo para aprender, mas ainda assim gostava de ter tomado esta decisão de regressar à Cidade das Trevas mais cedo.

\- És o Elo, és o Capitão da Tropa de Exploração, és o parceiro de alguém, pai e ainda um cantor famoso disfarçado. Acho que tens que dar um pouco mais de crédito a ti mesmo. – Apontou Marco. – Não é fácil estar na tua pele e tens conciliado tudo muito bem. Tens os teus deveres como Elo, mas também tens que viver a tua vida.

\- Eu sei, eles disseram-me isso. – Acabou de cobrir o pequeno Alfa com o lençol.

\- Ok, então se não é isso que te está a preocupar…

\- O perfume do Jean não estava um pouco forte? – Interrompeu.

\- Perfume? – Indagou confuso e começou a ver Levi a caminhar de um lado para o outro no quarto.

\- Para mim estava um pouco… enjoativo, assim como algumas comidas. – Disse, continuando a andar. – E fico assim sobretudo de manhã. – Olhou de soslaio para Marco que após o ar confuso, veio a surpresa e um sorriso bem rasgado, enquanto se levantava para ir ao encontro do melhor amigo. – Achas… _puta_ que pariu, eu devia ter…

\- Levi e se te casasses no mesmo dia da Petra e aceitasses um presente da minha parte?

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	71. Cidade das Estrelas

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X**

* * *

**Cidade das Estrelas**

Depois de escutar a proposta do amigo, o Ómega com heterocromia teve que repetir a si mesmo várias vezes, que não podia falar muito alto, caso contrário acordaria Ken. Também teve que controlar as próprias emoções para que o Alfa não viesse ao seu encontro ou o questionasse mais tarde acerca do nervosismo que sentiu perante as palavras do outro.

\- Estás a adiantar-te demasiado. Eu não… eu… - Atrapalhou-se com as palavras. – Ainda há bastantes coisas que queria fazer antes de pensar em ter outro filho.

\- Tendo em conta as circunstâncias, penso que terás que reverter as prioridades. – Apontou Marco. – Desta vez, digas o que disseres, não me vais convencer a ajudar-te a esconder uma gravidez e apoiar comportamentos de risco.

\- Nunca apoiaste os meus comportamentos quando foi com a Misa.

\- Mas não fiz o suficiente para te impedir e por sorte, não aconteceu nada de grave. – Falou Marco. – No entanto, desta vez, nem penses que vou ajudar-te a encobrir o que quer que seja e… Levi, diz-me a verdade, não estás a pensar em fazer mal à criança, pois não?

\- Claro que não! – Disse indignado. – Lá por ter sido apanhado desprevenido, isso não significa que vá ter a mesma reação de antes. Não lhe farei mal, mas… e se for um falso alarme?

\- Com enjoos matinais e sensibilidade a alguns cheiros, Levi? – Perguntou Marco num tom incrédulo. – Imagino que também tenhas percebido alguma alteração nas feromonas e que estás a disfarçar com a Marca. É uma questão de tempo até que o Eren também se aperceba. Como sabes, ele tem um olfato muito bom.

\- Eu sei. – Disse Levi após um longo suspiro. – Também queria agarrar-me à probabilidade de ser um engano, mas… não há muitas razões que levem à falta de ciclo fértil.

O amigo sorriu.

\- Pois, esse é outro grande sinal. Se não me engano era algures este mês, certo? O Eren sabe?

\- Não. Não falámos sobre isso.

\- Mas deviam. – Comentou Marco. – O teu parceiro deveria saber quando é que esses ciclos acontecem, até porque não é saudável evitar sempre com supressores. Sabes que o uso exagerado de químicos para impedir as reações naturais do corpo não são bons para nós. Portanto, aconselha-se a que só se use uma ou duas vezes por ano no máximo.

\- Sim, a Hanji explicou isso e que o mesmo se aplica, mesmo que seja com produtos naturais como chás de ervas.

\- Se já sabes, és consciente de que é importante que o Eren tenha conhecimento acerca disso e que falem sobre o tema. Sei que nem sempre te sentes muito à vontade, mas é importante para que não decidas retirar os supressores sem teres a garantia de que ele estará por perto. É algo extremamente doloroso e que causa bastante sofrimento passar um ciclo fértil sem a companhia do parceiro.

As palavras do amigo apenas o recordavam aquilo que tinha escutado de Hanji. Era importante partilhar esse tipo de coisas com Eren e o mesmo, já tinha tentado perguntar mas diante da mudança de tema, não insistiu mais. Porém, isso teria que mudar até porque não poderia utilizar sempre os supressores, mas também não tencionava ter um filho cada vez que uma dessas épocas férteis ocorresse.

\- Não posso falar em nada disso por enquanto. – Comentou. – Se ele sequer suspeitar, não deixará que participe na próxima incursão na Cidade das Trevas e o problema vai continuar a prolongar-se no tempo.

\- Mas estás a pensar em envolver-te em combate no teu estado? E… - Fez uma pausa, mostrando cada vez mais desagrado. – Levi, lembras-te do que a Hanji disse relativamente ao uso das capacidades durante a gravidez?

* * *

**Flashback**

A Beta auscultou mais uma vez o jovem de cabelos negros, que apresentava uma palidez quase extrema, além da respiração alterada. As olheiras pronunciadas e a exaustão demarcada eram indicadores evidentes de um estado de saúde delicado. Sobretudo porque o Ómega sentado sobre a cama estava já com uma barriga bem evidente.

\- O teu pai e as escrituras que me deixaram investigar apontam todas no mesmo sentido. – Começou por dizer a Beta. – Durante a gravidez deves evitar recorrer às tuas capacidades.

\- Não posso fazer isso. – Respondeu o rapaz com heterocromia. – Tenho que aprender a usá-los e há quem precise de ajuda.

\- Levi, por favor, escuta o que a Hanji está a dizer. – Falava Marco, sentando-se ao lado do amigo. – É óbvio que não estás bem.

\- Cada vez que recorrer às capacidades, produz um efeito sobre o teu corpo. Em condições normais, recuperas com facilidade, mas agora o teu organismo está dividido para responder a outras funções. – Explicava a Beta. – Está a alimentar, proteger e a garantir que não falta nada ao teu bebé. Está a priorizar o estado dele e é perigoso que te desgastes a este ponto. Podes acabar inclusive por prejudicar a criança e a ti próprio. Podes induzir o parto mais cedo e complicar mais as coisas durante o nascimento.

\- Querem que me preocupe só comigo e…?

\- Queremos que te preocupes contigo e com o teu bebé. – Interrompeu Hanji. - Usar as capacidades, ainda por cima dessa forma que tens feito ultimamente nem que seja somente para praticar, está a aumentar muito a pressão sobre ti. Se a tua saúde ficar muito debilitada, vais acabar por prejudicar a criança. Sei que estás a colocar tudo sobre ti e nada sobre o bebé, mas é uma questão de tempo até que nem isso possas fazer.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

\- Eu sei o que a Hanji disse. – Respondeu Levi e num gesto instintivo, colocou a mão sobre a barriga com um ar pensativo. – No entanto, agora é diferente. Tenho tido cuidado e usado pouco as capacidades como Elo. O uso maior que lhe dei recentemente foi no dia em que estive com a Ayame. Tive só uma pequena tontura e nada demais.

\- Levi, se tiveste uma tontura não devias insistir.

\- Foi uma coisa pequena. – Falou o jovem, olhando para o amigo. – E embora saiba que tenho que evitar algumas situações, preciso de ir nesta expedição. Preciso mostrar-lhes os lugares onde ainda persistem acontecimentos terríveis para que possam sair de lá, todos aqueles que não saíram naquele dia. – Referia-se ao dia em que no dia em que pensou que fosse a última vez que estaria entre os vivos. Através de um último esforço, permitiu que muitos saíssem da Cidade das Trevas guiados pelos poderes do Elo, mas outros insistiram em ficar e muitos ficaram impedidos de escapar. Desde então, realizaram-se outras expedições para resgatar os que ficaram, mas poderiam demorar meses ou quem sabe mais e depois de conhecer Ayame, a urgência para que fosse encontrada uma solução mais imediata aumentou. Não dormia uma noite decente desde que viu os rostos por detrás daqueles que torturaram a pequena.

\- Sei que a história da Ayame mexeu contigo, aliás não acho que ninguém consiga ficar indiferente às coisas horríveis que lhe fizeram, mas…

\- É por ela e por tantos outros que não posso simplesmente continuar afastado de lá. Preciso ir e fazer o que for necessário para que isto não se arraste mais no tempo. – Olhou para o exterior através da janela aberta no quarto. – Esta história precisa de um ponto final e eu posso ajudá-los.

\- E prometes contar a verdade ao Eren assim que a expedição acabar? – Questionou Marco, sentindo-se um pouco resignado ao perceber que não faria o outro mudar de ideias.

\- Ele tem que saber, mas não antes do final da expedição. Afinal de contas, ele estará presente assim como tantos outros. – Tornou a olhar para Marco. – O General convocou um grande número de soldados para a expedição. Ele entende como isto é importante e marcará algo muito importante para todos.

* * *

Eren olhou de soslaio mais uma vez para o parceiro que além dos companheiros da Tropa de Exploração que formavam a sua equipa, também passava informações a outros. O Alfa não estava muito distante, mas mais uma vez não podia deixar de pensar que o parceiro nos últimos dias lhe pareceu sempre excessivamente ocupado. Usualmente, sempre conseguia algum tempo para estarem juntos, mas entre as saídas tardias do quartel e reuniões com a alta hierarquia militar, Levi apesar de tudo parecia-lhe mais distante do que o normal.

Aproveitou as ocasiões em que não puderam sair para estar com Misa e dividir-se também com as aulas de cozinha de Layla, que começavam a demonstrar bons resultados. Não o suficiente para arriscar e preparar a sobremesa de imediato, mas sentia que estava cada vez mais próximo de corresponder às expectativas.

\- Preocupado com alguma coisa em concreto? – Perguntou Axel, que se aproximava com outros companheiros da Tropa de Exploração.

\- Não me agrada a ideia de que ele volte a este sítio. – Comentou Eren, observando a penumbra carregada, que já dificultava bastante a visibilidade e ainda só se encontravam perto de uma das entradas.

\- Sendo sincero, compreendo e partilho desse sentimento, mas ambos sabemos como é importante que esteja aqui. Ele será o nosso guia.

\- Confio mais na Tropa de Exploração, mas é realmente seguro que outros soldados estejam tão perto dele?

\- A nossa farda disfarça bem a nossa identidade e todos sabem perfeitamente qual é a consequência de atraiçoarem o Elo. – Assegurou Axel. – Nós temos bastante cuidado com isso. Sempre e sem qualquer exceção.

A conversa foi interrompida assim que o Comandante mais recente anunciou que os grupos iriam começar as incursões em poucos minutos. Todos começaram a alinhar-se e Axel afastou-se um pouco com os companheiros, indo ao encontro do Comandante e foi então que Eren viu Jean. Este aproximou-se, dizendo:

\- Nem aqui neste fim do mundo, me livro da tua companhia.

\- Também não posso dizer que esteja feliz por te ver. – Comentou Eren e assim que começaram a trocar mais comentários desagradáveis, viu como Levi comentava algo e um dos companheiros aproximou-se dos dois Alfas.

\- O nosso Capitão disse e cito "Ou param com isso ou vou empurrá-los para um buraco e enterrar os dois vivos". – Era a voz de Petra a tentar transmitir toda a seriedade com que Levi teria pronunciado aquelas palavras.

Várias tochas foram acesas e seriam sobretudo os Betas com as mesmas e também com o uso de lanternas que tentariam dissipar a escuridão que sempre cobria aquele local. Eren ficou aliviado por poder estar próximo ao grupo de Levi e perante o final de partida dos Comandantes, a grande maioria a pé, mas outros utilizando 3DMG avançaram.

Com os primeiros passos a adentrar na Cidade das Trevas, logo vieram as feromonas que se espalhava como um fogo imparável e irradiado de forma avassaladora. Sendo certo que existiam vários locais completamente vazios e abandonados, através das feromonas e de imagens que por vezes, surgiam na mente do líder de cada esquadrão, era possível encontrar outros locais onde ainda residiam prisioneiros e os seus carcereiros.

\- Capitão! – Eld apontava para um edifício que teria mais andares subterrâneos do que aparentava.

\- Gunther, Farlan pela esquerda! Oluo desce com a Petra pelo alçapão ao fundo daquela sala! Eld e Reiner venham comigo!

\- Sim, senhor! – Responderam todos em uníssono, seguindo as indicações.

\- Vamos descer ao edifício do lado. – Disse Jean, vendo a preocupação no rosto de Eren. – Pelo que vimos, há uma ligação entre os dois e há Ómegas. Não os vamos perder de vista.

O moreno assentiu e seguiu o amigo, que assim como ele também tinha visto algumas imagens por breves instantes. Não que fosse líder do esquadrão, mas o Alfa supôs que sendo parceiro do Elo acabava por ter determinados privilégios. Mesmo que Levi não estivesse a fazer nada em específico para ele, pela proximidade, era impossível ignorarem a ligação que os unia.

Ao invadirem o edifício ao lado, o esquadrão em que estava incluído não demorou em derrubar os Alfas e Betas que surgiram pelo caminho, isto até entrarem numa cave de dimensões imensas. Havia dezenas de Ómegas amontoados e com eles guardas cobertos de sangue dos mesmos que apresentavam ferimentos e estados deploráveis.

Antes que os soldados de Maria pudessem reagir, através da iluminação providenciada pelas tochas de fogo e algumas lanternas, permitiram acompanhar com alguma dificuldade um movimento rápido. Vários Alfas foram atingidos em simultâneo e Eren reconhecia aquela velocidade e destreza.

Contudo, foi também a voz dele acompanhada por tantas outras que pareciam provir de uma dimensão diferente que fizeram todas as espadas pararem. Com isso, viu também os Alfas e Betas caírem ajoelhados à medida que o Ómega caía com uma leveza hipnotizante no meio dos Ómegas. Entoava um canto antigo e deixava todos os que o observavam sem reação, até ao momento em que escutaram:

"_Prendam-nos. Nomearei outros para se ocuparem de retirarem os Ómegas deste lugar_".

A voz soava diretamente como se viesse do interior de cada um e em seguida, Eren surpreendeu-se quando Levi usou o 3DMG para passar por ele e murmurar:

\- Vem comigo. Precisam de nós fora daqui.

Sem qualquer hesitação, seguiu Levi que demonstrava mais uma vez porque era um dos grandes talentos a manobrar o 3DMG, com movimentos fluídos e dificilmente replicados. Nem mesmo os companheiros ou Eren arriscavam tentar imitar os movimentos. O moreno de olhos verdes percebeu que nem todos que pertenciam ao esquadrão do parceiro estavam a acompanhá-los. Aparentemente, a avaliar pelas silhuetas Petra, Gunther e Eld tinham ficado para trás para auxiliar no transporte dos Ómegas bastante debilitados.

Assim que alcançaram terra firme, Levi optou por poupar o gás e correr na direção de onde escutava vários gritos, fruto de confrontos mais violentos. Repentinamente, ouviu um som rápido cortar o ar e ao mesmo tempo que ergueu a espada, o Ómega surpreendeu-se com a agilidade de Eren que cortou a flecha que tinha sido atirada na direção dele.

\- Talvez seja melhor… - Ia dizer o moreno.

\- Podes pedir-me para ficar perto de ti, mas não que fique aqui atrás. – Falou Levi e avançou juntamente com os companheiros e parceiros para um local, onde o confronto estava mais renhido.

"_Há uma passagem mais abaixo"_

"_À direita existe um ringue ilegal com cerca de 15 Alfas no interior"_

"_Mais adiante, a casa não está vazia e usam-na a prostituição. Há vários prisioneiros aí"_

"_Há crianças nesse poço"_

"_Prisioneiros debaixo dos destroços"_

As indicações chegavam aos chefes do esquadrão que iam desbravando novos locais e procedendo a mais libertações. As feromonas além de providenciaram uma sensação de proteção, transmitiam acima de tudo vitalidade e força. Os golpes eram mais fortes e certeiros. O cansaço não alcançava os soldados de Maria e mesmo Axel surpreendia-se com a capacidade que o filho possuía como Elo para manter tanta coisa a acontecer ao mesmo tempo. Os cânticos começavam a espalhar-se pela Cidade das Trevas à medida que mais Ómegas eram libertados e sentiam-se envoltos pela atmosfera do poder dos Antigos.

O esquadrão onde se encontrava Axel avistou o filho que combatia com os companheiros e sobretudo com Eren de perto. Mais membros da Tropa de Exploração ajudaram a empurrar com maior firmeza, os inimigos para trás e mais uma vez, Axel viu o exato momento em que havia perigo perto de Eren, mas o rodopio para evitar foi perfeito. Muito melhor do que em qualquer treino e não era apenas graças às feromonas que pairavam no ar e sim também, porque viu uma da cor dos olhos diferente. Mais do que isso, notou como a Marca tinha definitivamente mudado algo na forma como isso acontecia.

Se por um lado, um dos olhos do Alfa assumia uma tonalidade cinza, por outro lado, na ausência dessa tonalidade em Levi fazia com que o verde ocupasse esse lugar. Como se intercambiassem entre eles as suas capacidades.

Axel sabia que nem mesmo quando Layla teve a bênção dos Antigos, era capaz de ir tão longe. O que provava como o filho era de facto um prodígio mesmo entre os Elos que existiram ao longo do tempo. Alguém que devia ser protegido a todo o custo.

Era visível que não era necessário Eren e Levi falarem entre eles. Onde havia a possibilidade de perigo, um deles estava sempre pronto a bloquear e avançar. Uma sincronia alcançada somente entre parceiros perfeitos e que melhorava a cada minuto que passava.

O tempo ia passando e o número de prisioneiros entre Alfas e Betas da Cidade das Trevas aumentava, assim como o número de Ómegas salvos. Havia um grande número de crianças entre os que ainda residiam naquela penumbra sem qualquer tipo de esperança e a certa altura, Levi decidiu recuar para ir ao encontro deles.

\- Vais para trás?

\- Sim. – Assentiu Levi, tentando controlar a respiração bastante alterada. – Fica com eles um pouco mais à frente para trazer os outros Ómegas. Ainda há uma coisa que tenho que fazer, agora que tenho bastantes Ómegas reunidos num só lugar.

Sem explicar muito mais, o Ómega com heterocromia deixou o parceiro e outros companheiros recuando para as linhas mais recuadas, onde se encontravam todos aqueles que tinham sido salvos, guardados por vários soldados de Maria.

Assim que os alcançou depois de demorar mais tempo do que pretendia, soube que tinha chegado o momento de mudar inevitavelmente a história da Cidade das Trevas. Com os passos um pouco mais lentos e o corpo mais trémulo devido aos sinais de exaustão, procurou uma posição central entre todos os Ómegas que se alegravam com a presença dele e das feromonas tendencialmente mais intensas.

Assim que considerou que estava numa boa posição, rodeado por bastantes Ómegas, deixou as palavras antigas escaparem da sua boca em forma de mais uma canção e deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão, colando as palmas das mãos à terra. Como que envolvidos no transe causado pela força dos Antigos que se concentrava naquele local, os outros Ómegas começaram a acompanhar a canção que todos pareciam conhecer.

A mesma ecoava por todo o espaço e mais do que um arrepio, todos viram praticamente boquiabertos que algo de diferente estava a acontecer. Não era somente a força e ausência de cansaço que os rodeava, o espaço e a escuridão daquele lugar estava a mudar.

As tochas e as lanternas caíram das mãos de vários soldados, quando um céu que jamais poderia existir num lugar daqueles, repentinamente começou a formar-se. Sem lua é verdade, mas milhares de estrelas brilhavam. De dezenas de lugares diferentes, nascentes de água brotavam e já ninguém ficava indiferente à magia que ocorria naquele lugar.

A Cidade das Trevas tinha um céu repleto de estrelas, nascentes a surgirem em diversos lugares e floresciam pequenas plantas. Como se um oásis surgisse decorado por uma noite eterna que se anunciava naquele cenário.

No meio de tanta beleza e magia, Eren podia ter continuado distraído mas a Marca reagiu de forma mais intensa e por isso, começou a recuar rapidamente da posição onde se encontrava. Por sorte, não estavam tão distantes que não tenha chegado assim que a canção soava mais como um eco e não tanto como se ainda estivesse a acontecer, portanto, quando viu de longe Levi, ele estava a levantar-se, mas parecia bastante debilitado. Vários Ómegas mostravam preocupação em torno dele e quando os olhos desiguais encontraram os verdes, o Levi sorriu um pouco ao vê-lo. Algo escondido atrás das características da roupa que levava.

O moreno passou pelas dezenas de Ómegas que rodeavam o parceiro, pedindo espaço e viu que outros Alfas também se aproximavam, provavelmente apercebendo-se que havia qualquer coisa de errado com Levi. A poucos metros, viu Levi cair e ser amparado pelos outros Ómegas.

Correu um pouco mais até poder tê-lo nos braços.

\- Levi? Levi! – Dizia entre a confusão de vozes à sua volta.

\- Deixa que nos o levamos para…

\- Ninguém lhe toca! – Falou Eren e rosnou, afastando tanto os Alfas que queriam ajudá-lo como os Ómegas que se assustaram. – Sou eu que o vou levar e… - Estando tão próximo a Levi, as feromonas mesmo debaixo de toda aquela magia dos antigos e do aroma comum e delicioso do Ómega, havia mais qualquer coisa. Algo que fez o moreno reaproximar mais o rosto do rapaz desacordado.

* * *

Quando começou a abrir os olhos, Levi sentia-se desorientado pois não sabia exatamente quanto tempo teria passado. As luzes não estavam acesas e a iluminação provinha de uma janela onde uma lua cheia brilhava no céu. Não reconhecia o quarto, mas os tons do mesmo indicavam que estaria no hospital. Porém, além de se encontrar deitado na cama não havia mais nada nele e portanto, deduziu que além da inconsciência deduziram que não existia nada de grave na sua condição.

Havia flores pelo quarto, alguns brinquedos de Misa sobre a cama e as feromonas recentes faziam com que acreditasse que ela não teria saído há muito tempo. Existia também outras feromonas pelo ar, provavelmente visitas e claro, as mais intensas que pertenciam ao seu parceiro.

O Ómega apoiou as mãos para sentar-se na cama. Assim que o fez, colocou a mão sobre a barriga e concluiu que apesar do uso acentuado do poder dos Antigos, tudo continuava bem. Ao escutar a porta do quarto abrir-se, afastou a mão mas já sabia quem era mesmo antes de a silhueta aparecer. A Marca deveria ter alertado o moreno de que ele tinha acordado.

\- Acabei de convencer os teus pais a levar a Misa para casa. – Fechou a porta. – Ela queria estar aqui quando acordasses, mas tendo em conta que não saiu daqui desde que chegaste, achei melhor que hoje fosse a casa por algumas horas.

\- Estou aqui há quanto tempo? – Perguntou confuso.

\- Três dias. – Respondeu o Alfa, sentando-se ao lado da cama. – Não recuperaste a consciência durante todo esse tempo.

\- Estás chateado. – Concluiu o Ómega, vendo que não lhe sorriu uma única vez desde que tinha entrado no quarto. Algo que pensou que fosse acontecer assim que o viu entrar e não queria admitir que estava desapontado.

\- Por que razão não me contaste? – Perguntou, optando por ir direto ao assunto.

O jovem de cabelos negros desviou o olhar, amachucando um pouco os lençóis nas mãos. Claro que o parceiro já teria notado a gravidez. Afinal, durante aqueles dias e possivelmente, assim que perdeu a consciência, já não foi capaz de dissimular as feromonas.

Estaria ele chateado por se ter colocado em perigo a ele e à criança ao aceitar aquela expedição? Por não ter contado antes? Pelo risco? Por finalmente ter entendido por que razão o evitou tanto nos anteriores à expedição após confirmar a gravidez? Ou havia a outra razão…?

\- Não esperava uma coisa dessas tão cedo.

Amachucou mais os lençóis nas mãos com um nó na garganta. Não queria colocar aquele cenário em mente e tentava lidar com o choque daquelas palavras, que para ele escondiam outras mensagens implícitas tais como: "Devias ter-te prevenido", "Pensava que tomavas supressores", e…

Uma mão veio até ao seu rosto para que ficassem olhos nos olhos. Pela primeira vez, desde que o moreno entrou no quarto, viu um sorriso da parte dele.

\- Achas mesmo que diria uma coisa dessas como uma coisa má?

\- Nós…devíamos ter esperado até…

\- Aconteceu, Levi. – Cortou. – E se tiver que admitir, quando te marquei naquele dia, queria muito que uma coisa dessas acontecesse. Não te fiz perguntas acerca dos supressores porque não queria escutar uma resposta em que retirasse essa possibilidade da minha cabeça.

\- Como sempre usei chás de ervas para os ciclos… e nunca tomei qualquer supressor, não tenho esses hábitos e não…

\- Shh, não estou a culpar-te por nada. – Beijou-o por breves instantes. – Nunca fui tão feliz. – Levantou-se da cadeira e sentou-se na cama ao lado do Ómega, que o abraçou enquanto roçava de leve o rosto contra o peito do moreno. – Não imaginas o quanto de amo e… - Colocou a mão sobre a barriga de Levi. – O quanto queria uma coisa destas. Não penses por um só instante que me arrependo.

\- Eu pensava que…

\- Fiquei chateado por não me teres contado antes.

\- Não me deixarias ir à expedição. – Ripostou Levi, mantendo a cabeça encostada ao peito do Alfa.

\- A Hanji explicou-me os riscos que corres nesta situação. É claro que fiquei preocupado e queria que…

\- Eren, eu não podia viver com aquelas imagens na minha cabeça. Não podia continuar a viver a minha vida como se nada estivesse a acontecer na Cidade das Trevas. – Interrompeu. – Precisava ter feito aquilo. – Distanciou-se o suficiente para olhar para o moreno. – Como estão os Ómegas e…?

\- Estão bem. – Assegurou. – Foram encaminhados para a Herdade e os prisioneiros estão a cargo dos militares. Os que tiverem possibilidade de reabilitação serão encaminhados para outros locais e outros provavelmente, ficarão presos. – Acariciou os cabelos negros. – Sei que durante o tempo em que estiveste inconsciente, como Elo, as coisas funcionam para preservar a tua vida, mas não tens fome ou sede?

\- Não muita. – Admitiu. – Mas tu pareces-me cansado e devias dormir. Até te acompanharia, mas depois de três dias…

Eren riu um pouco.

\- Bom, se calhar deito-me um pouco aqui, mas não sei se…

\- Posso cantar para ti. – Falou o Ómega. – Assim como fiz naquele fim-de-semana.

Depois de ter descoberto que as canções da banda _No Name_, principalmente os solos que cantava, ajudaram o moreno a dormir melhor nas noites em que morou em Sina e teve as mãos constantemente manchadas de sangue, Levi cantava para o moreno sempre que surgisse uma oportunidade dessas. Ele descobriu isso quando se foram deitar à noite e Eren encontrou no meio das coisas que tinha colocado na mochila aleatoriamente, o MP3 que sempre o acompanhava. Ao ver isso, o Ómega fez algumas perguntas e prometeu ao Alfa que jamais precisaria de algo assim, pois podia ouvi-lo e estar com ele sempre que quisesse.

\- Mais uma coisa acerca da Cidade das Trevas. – Murmurou o moreno. – Não lhe chamam mais isso. Agora todos a chamam com a Cidade das Estrelas.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo *_


	72. Casa comigo

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Obrigada pelas reviews!_

_Referência musical: BST - DOPE_

**-X-**

* * *

**Casa comigo**

\- Está um pouco de calor aqui. Queres que te traga água fresca ou…?

\- Eren. – Cortou Levi, sentado ao lado do moreno. – Pela centésima vez, estou bem. Além disso, a Petra está a chegar e por isso, não vais andar a vaguear para dentro e fora da igreja.

Oluo também se mostrava claramente ansioso, mas sempre que Levi tinha a oportunidade, fazia um sinal ao amigo para respirar fundo. Misa estava de pé sobre o colo do moreno, acenando a vários conhecidos, sobretudo a Yuki e Igor que se encontravam nos bancos mais atrás com os respetivos pais.

\- Não quero que estejas mal.

\- Estou ótimo, Eren. – Revirou os olhos. – Assim como todos os outros que estão aqui e não estão a perguntar-me de cinco em cinco segundos, se preciso de alguma coisa.

\- Mas…

\- É uma gravidez, Eren não uma doença terminal. – Ripostou e Marco riu, que se encontrava sentado ao lado oposto do amigo, colocando assim espaço entre Eren e Jean já que os respetivos parceiros não consideraram uma boa que estivessem sentados lado a lado.

\- Neste ponto, sou obrigado a concordar com esse ser aí ao teu lado, Levi. – Falou Jean. – Está mesmo muito calor e com estas coisas sempre demoram, ele tem toda a razão em preocupar-se contigo.

\- Vai cair um santo do altar. – Comentou Levi abanando a cabeça. – Quando concordam entre eles, claramente tinha que ser contra mim. Oiçam os dois, Alfas exagerados, estou bem e…

A música interrompeu o resto da frase, dado que era o sinal de que a noiva acabava de chegar e encontrava-se na entrada da igreja. Todos se levantaram e de braço dado com o pai, Petra avançou passo a passo a caminho do altar, onde Oluo esperava por ela. Havia sorrisos espalhados por todo o lado e Levi recordava as palavras escritas nos livros que Hanji e Christa lhe emprestaram ou aconselharam a ler. Assim como as séries que seguiu. Essas que procuravam imitar a realidade e nem livros, nem essas séries se equiparavam com o testemunhar o acontecimento de perto. O Ómega apenas podia imaginar como Petra se sentiria naquele momento ao ver realizado um sonho de menina e ele estava feliz por ter conseguido ajudá-la a viver aquele dia.

Todos se sentaram novamente para escutar as palavras já repetidas inúmeras vezes pelo padre e embora nem todos estivessem particularmente interessados nas frases já conhecidas, Eren apercebeu-se que o parceiro parecia totalmente focado no que estava a acontecer. Ocorreu-lhe que fosse a primeira vez que Levi estivesse num casamento e por isso, não se aborrecesse com as palavras já conhecidos por muitos.

\- Vai ser assim contigo e com o pai? – Murmurou Misa e Eren sorriu.

\- Sim. – Respondeu também num tom baixo.

\- O pai vai usar vestido?

Eren teve que baixar o rosto para não verem como queria rir naquele momento. Tinha sido apanhado desprevenido pela pergunta e por isso, conter a vontade de gargalhar não foi fácil e mesmo estando concentrado na cerimónia, ainda recebeu um olhar interrogativo de Levi. Esse claramente estava tão distraído que não se apercebeu da questão que a filha tinha colocado, caso contrário o Alfa tinha a certeza que não receberia um ar confuso, mas sim homicida.

Quando se acalmou o suficiente para responder sem rir alto, Eren respondeu à filha que possivelmente Levi não concordasse com a ideia do vestido, mas podiam falar disso mais tarde.

Após o longo discurso habitual no altar, veio a troca de alianças acompanhada pelas palavras personalizadas tanto da parte de Petra como de Oluo. Os dois conheciam-se desde do tempo de crianças e por isso, havia um toque muito pessoal nas pequenas histórias que resolveram partilhar durante o momento das alianças.

Era mais uma daquelas ocasiões em que Levi se questionava o quão diferente poderia ter sido a história com Eren, se os dois se tivessem conhecido antes. Podiam ter histórias como aquelas que escutava. Entenderia melhor algumas conversas do moreno com os amigos que por vezes, recordavam um passado na escola ou em viagens que fizeram.

Vendo como divagava em pensamentos que não o levariam a lado algum, o Ómega perguntou-se porque ainda pensava nessas coisas.

"_Não tem importância. Nem sei porque estou a pensar nisto. É óbvio que não quero fazer uma coisa destas quando… enfim, não vou querer nada isto. Só uma coisa bem simples com pouca gente e sem nada disto. Sim, não preciso de nada disto. Nada disto importa_", dizia a si mesmo.

\- Já pensaste que dentro de pouco tempo podes ser tu e o Eren naquele altar? – Murmurou Marco com um sorriso.

\- Eu… - Não se atrevia a olhar para o amigo. – Prefiro coisas mais simples. Sem cerimónias destas. Algo como o que a Ymir e a Christa fizeram.

\- Sabias que mentes muito mal, Levi? – Perguntou Marco em tom de brincadeira antes de todos se levantarem para aplaudirem os noivos que desciam do altar rumo ao exterior e à continuação daquele dia de celebração noutro local.

Todos seguiram para uma quinta próxima. Foi servida uma refeição com vários pratos e o bolo conquistou a todos, atraindo a atenção de vários convidados para as capacidades de Sasha como pasteleira. Tanto ela como o parceiro não perderam a oportunidade para publicitar o local onde trabalhavam, isto quando Connie não estava ocupado a tentar impedir a namorada de devorar tudo o que havia nas mesas.

\- Não bebes nada, Levi? – Perguntou Farlan ao aproximar-se do amigo que estava de pé, junto de Marco e Jean, enquanto via que Eren que tinha ido buscar qualquer coisa para comer voltava já com um ar pouco amigável. – Um pouco de champanhe não mata ninguém.

\- Ele não vai beber nada dessas coisas. – Respondeu Jean num tom seco.

\- Será que também tu podes parar de falar com ele nesse tom? – Indagou Isabel indignada e Nicole parecia ficar somente com um ar pensativo.

\- Sei responder por mim. – Recordou Levi e viu o copo estendido na direção dele.

\- Queres perder a mão? – Era a voz de Eren.

\- Já disse ao idiota que o Levi não ia beber nada, mas parece que não fui claro o suficiente. – Comentou Jean.

\- Acalmem-se os dois. – Pediu Marco num tom cansado com Ken que dormia nos braços, ignorando toda a tensão do momento.

\- Não posso beber álcool durante algum tempo. – Resolveu dizer o Ómega com heterocromia e enquanto a informação ainda era processada, o jovem repentinamente foi quase derrubado por Hanji que o abraçou.

\- Como te atreves a ocultar-me essa informação super importante?!

\- Hanji… - Murmurou Levi, tentando libertar-se do abraço.

\- Larga-o, Hanji. – Era o tom mais sério de Eren e a Beta logo abriu outro sorriso na direção do moreno, antes de abraçá-lo também a ele.

\- Tão protetor e fofo! Estás mesmo em modo Alfa e…

\- Se é assim, não achas que não devias provocar? – Perguntou Jean arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Não resisto. – Concluiu a Beta, resolvendo largar o moreno que logo passou para o lado do parceiro, colocando a mão em torno da cintura dele e lançou mais um olhar desaprovador na direção de Farlan.

Levi colocou a mão sobre o braço do moreno sem afastá-lo e murmurou:

\- Ele é meu amigo, Eren assim como a Isabel e acho que a Nicole também gostava de poder falar normalmente contigo sem toda estas feromonas territoriais pelo meio.

O Alfa respirou fundo, procurando acalmar-se e não afastar aquele que na sua mente ainda continuava a aproximar-se demais do seu Ómega. Porém, por consideração a Levi e também por Nicole tentou ser mais civilizado, embora tanto Marco como Hanji não pudessem deixar de achar irónico como em momentos como aquele Eren e Jean até pareciam amigos próximos. O que os unia basicamente era ter um inimigo em comum, dado que os dois ainda não aprovavam totalmente a ideia de que Farlan estivesse com duas Ómegas dentro de casa.

Quanto a Levi ignorava em grande parte os momentos territoriais e focava-se mais em não perder Misaki de vista, uma vez que a pequena estava sempre a correr com outras crianças de um lado para o outro.

\- Para quando o vosso casório?

A voz do tio fez com que Levi desviasse momentaneamente o olhar e encontrou tanto o Alfa de barba sempre com algo por fazer ao lado de Carla, que claramente não perdeu mais uma oportunidade de o abraçar de forma sufocante. Ela já sabia da gravidez e assim como a própria mãe dele estava empolgada com as notícias.

\- Comandante. – Os Alfas fizeram o gesto militar em ato reflexo e Kenny disse-lhes para relaxar e esquecerem as hierarquias, pois estavam fora do quartel.

\- Tão maravilhoso como sempre! – Dizia Carla que terminou o abraço, beijou o rosto do Ómega que corou ligeiramente. – O teu tio tem razão. Quando é que será a vossa vez?

\- Ah… não sei. Talvez não seja a melhor altura.

\- Queres deixar o anãozito nascer primeiro? – Perguntou Kenny e queixou-se em seguida ao receber um beliscão de Carla. – O que foi?

\- Será que podes usar outras palavras mais agradáveis? – Perguntou a Ómega e o Alfa revirou os olhos.

\- Como assim não é a melhor altura? – Perguntou Isabel com as mãos na cintura.

\- Queres entrar na igreja com barriga? – Era a voz de Ymir que se aproximava com Christa e trazia a pequena Ayame nos braços.

\- Deixem de pressioná-lo. – Pediu Eren, vendo o parceiro cada vez mais atrapalhado e desconfortável com aquelas perguntas. – É uma decisão nossa e quando chegarmos a uma conclusão, vão todos acabar por saber.

* * *

Estava um dia bastante quente e o concerto já durava mais de uma hora, ainda que a energia de _No Name_ e dos fãs não se mostrava minimamente abalada. Eren encontrava-se num das bancadas privilegiadas onde havia sombra e uma vista bastante boa para o palco. Com ele estavam vários amigos e Misa que não se sentou por um só momento, acompanhando todas as canções.

Eren esteve grande parte do tempo apenas envolvido na mesma atmosfera de entusiasmo, mas em poucos intervalos entre as músicas começou a ver como Levi bebia cada vez mais água. Com o calor que se fazia sentir não o surpreendia, mas ainda assim esperava que o concerto não durasse muito mais tempo porque era evidente que estava a ressentir-se do calor.

Depois de beber mais um pouco de água, Rivaille nome que gritavam, pousou a guitarra e os respetivos colegas também deixaram os instrumentos de parte para dedicar-se sobretudo à letra e coreografia da música que se seguiu.

_Sorichyeobwa, all right_

_Momi tabeoridorok all night (all night)_

_'Cause we got fire fire_

_Higher, higher_

_I gotta make it, I gotta make it_

_Jjeoreo_

O refrão trazia uma coreografia bastante sincronizada e levava as fãs ao delírio. Era uma das novas canções e mais do que a letra, o ritmo e a coreografia eram altamente elogiadas pelos fãs que gritavam sem parar.

\- Estás preocupado. – Comentou Nicole que ao lado de Eren tinha passado grande parte do tempo também completamente focada no concerto.

\- Está muito calor e é óbvio que está bastante cansado. – Comentou Eren. – Disse-lhe que provavelmente, deveria deixar também os concertos. Só que teimoso como sempre disse que queria pelo menos cumprir este calendário com concertos nestas duas semanas.

\- Se te serve de algum consolo, este é o último que fará antes da pausa durante os próximos meses. – Relembrou Ymir que sorriu ao ver como Ayame parecia igualmente entretida com o concerto ao lado de Misaki.

\- Isto sim, mas diz que ainda precisa fazer algumas coisas no quartel e que não pode abandonar todas as responsabilidades durante meses. – Disse o Alfa inconformado. – Não sei como alguém pode ser tão teimoso.

\- Com o tio dele agora como Comandante e os companheiros todos conscientes de que há coisas que o Capitão deles não deve fazer, acho que podes estar mais descansado. – Comentou Mikasa. – Se bem que tenho que admitir que ele tem uma energia fantástica em palco. Quase parece alguém diferente e consigo entender o fascínio que têm pelo Rivaille.

O Alfa concordava com muitos dos elogios dos amigos ao parceiro e adorava vê-lo atuar, mas desde que soube da gravidez, ficava bastante tenso com situações em que sabia que Levi deveria estar a levar uma vida mais calma. Com o fim do concerto, a banda agradeceu mais uma vez a presença dos fãs e sobretudo Farlan e Reiner ocuparam-se de falar, dado que Levi estava mais uma vez com uma garrafa de água nas mãos oferecida por Eld.

Quando deixaram o palco, Misaki pediu logo para que fossem aos camarins e era um pedido que o moreno de olhos verdes nem sequer pensou em recusar, visto que também queria ver Levi. Podia sentir pela Marca, o desconforto pelo calor e a necessidade de descansar e por isso, queria ver o parceiro o quanto antes.

Demoraram alguns minutos, pois mesmo em lugares considerados VIP era necessário respeitar as medidas de segurança para ter acesso aos camarins. As primeiras que encontraram foram Isabel e Christa que já se encontravam com roupas diferentes, mas também com um ar cansado. Reiner estava deitado num dos sofás a queixar-se da hora do concerto que devia ter sido dado à noite e tanto Farlan como Eld bebiam mais água.

\- Onde está o pai? – Perguntou Misaki que estava de mãos dadas com Eren.

\- O teu pai estava a reclamar do suor. – Comentou Isabel divertida. – Deve estar nos chuveiros por isso, espera aqui connosco. Deixas a tia Isabel ficar contigo um bocadinho? – Estendeu os braços e Misa assentiu, indo para o colo da Ómega.

\- Ele ainda deve demorar um bocadinho, mas podes ir lá ajudá-lo a tomar banho. – Disse Christa com um meio sorriso. – Ao fundo do corredor… - Deu-lhe um cartão. – Há dois Betas na frente, mostras-lhes o cartão e vai dar uma mãozinha ao teu Ómega.

\- És um anjo, Christa. – Sorriu na direção da amiga e saiu pelo meio dos amigos.

Assim como a amiga explicou, depressa encontrou o caminho até ao local onde se encontrava Levi. Diante do cartão que lhe deu, os dois Betas deram-lhe passagem e mantiveram-se na mesma como seguranças, além de outros Alfas a percorrer também os corredores.

Ao entrar, Eren encontrou uma sala de estar com dois sofás, uma mesa onde estavam as luvas que Rivaille utilizava em campo e reparou numa porta entreaberta. Ouviu água escorrer e assim que espreitou para a porta, viu Levi com uma das mãos molhadas a passar pelo rosto. As ligaduras no pescoço já tinham sido retiradas e deveria estar a retirar as que lhe cobriam os olhos. Essas ainda não tinham saído por completo e por isso, via apenas um dos olhos, o de cor cinza já meio descoberto.

\- Eren?

\- Vim ver como estavas. – Respondeu o Alfa. – Sei que não estavas tão bem nos últimos minutos do concerto.

\- Está bastante calor, não acho que ninguém estivesse confortável. – Respondeu e também já se encontrava descalço e sem as calças, apesar da camisa branca com duas listras cinzas que pareciam cortar o tecido cobrirem até ao início das coxas do Ómega.

\- Pois… sim… bastante calor… - Disse incapaz de disfarçar o quanto o distraía ver o outro daquela forma.

\- Alfa pervertido. – Murmurou Levi ao aperceber-se não só pela forma como era observado, mas também pelas feromonas e Marca que o Alfa estava progressivamente a esquecer a preocupação e a dar mais atenção às hormonas.

\- Não me podes censurar… - Respondeu, mantendo-se perto da porta porque apesar de ser verdade que estava a deixar-se levar um pouco pela aparência atraente do Ómega, também não esquecia completamente que aquele poderia não ser o melhor momento. Afinal, o jovem de cabelos negros devia descansar.

Enquanto colocava esses pensamentos na sua cabeça, arrepiou-se quando viu que Levi também o observava descaradamente, depois de fechar a torneira na banheira onde escorria água.

\- Gostas, Eren?

\- Huh?

\- Da forma como o Rivaille é bem mais atrevido daquilo que sou normalmente e que numa ocasião como esta, não pensaria duas vezes em chamar-te. – Viu o Alfa engolir em seco. – Ah… é verdade, não é? Talvez eu esteja a aprender algo depois de ter que interpretar tanto esta personagem. – Estendeu a mão e com o dedo indicador, chamou o moreno que se arrepiou ao ver o sorriso nada inocente no rosto do outro.

Quase sem reparar avançou vários passos na direção do Ómega.

\- Lev…

O jovem de cabelos negros puxou o Alfa pela gola da camisa.

\- Rivaille. – Corrigiu próximo aos lábios dele, enquanto com a outra mão livre arranhava sem cuidado algum o peito do moreno. – Então, não era só uma conversa estranha da Christa e da Hanji. Tu realmente querias que fizesse uma coisa destas.

"_Mais uma vez não sei se devo odiá-las ou agradecer eternamente… puta que pariu, ele não tem a noção de como é um tesão a tratar-me desta forma_".

\- Gostas mesmo desta atitude irreverente e nada comum de um Ómega… - Retirou a mão da camisa e quando viu que o Alfa o ia beijar, colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios do moreno. – Não, ainda não. Assim… quietinho como estás agora. – As duas mãos desceram até às calças do moreno, desapertando-as sem nunca desviar o olhar. – Diz-me… de que ideia gostas mais? Que te diga como vão ser as coisas ou a ideia de dominares alguém assim… - Passou a língua de leve nos lábios do outro. Não o suficiente para que Eren pudesse beijá-lo, o que estava a frustrá-lo e ao mesmo tempo, a testar o seu autocontrolo.

O que ele preferia? As duas coisas.

A mente dele não conseguia colocar em patamares diferentes fantasias que teve. Aliás, tendo em conta alguns olhares e respostas que por vezes recebia do parceiro, pensou que o melhor seria nem tocar no assunto de fantasias e deixar para quem um dia sabe mais tarde, ter esse tipo de conversa com ele. Porém, os amigos continuavam a ter influência no relacionamento deles e usualmente, atuavam como um meio de trazer mais honestidade quanto a conversas que o moreno, às vezes, pensava que não causariam uma boa impressão.

Contudo, tanto Hanji como Christa tinham razão. Havia assuntos que deveriam ser conversados e assumir que Levi sempre se sentiria desconfortável também não era a melhor desculpa para justificar a ausência de certas conversas. Ele não iria aprender de outra forma e os dois não seriam capazes de ser mais honestos um com o outro, a menos que conversassem sobre temas mais íntimos, quando surgisse a ocasião.

Com aquela atitude naquele momento, Eren podia ver que o parceiro estava disposto a deixar de parte a sua insegurança e dúvidas acerca do que poderiam ou não fazer e dizer. Por ele estava disposto a arriscar e entrar num terreno que para ele era estranho.

\- Eu…

\- Sim? – Insistiu Levi, deixando as feromonas que deixavam Eren com água na boca envolvê-lo ainda mais.

\- Talvez seja melhor optar pelo mais seguro, Rivaille. – Respondeu e teria colocado as mãos na cintura do Ómega, mas este não deixou.

\- Mais seguro? – Indagou, segurando nos pulsos do moreno. – Gosto do perigo, Alfa. Tens a certeza que não queres nada mais arriscado?

\- E…?

\- Shh, preocupações a menos e mais instintos. – Sussurrou. – Achas mesmo que és capaz de fazer alguma coisa que eu não aguente? – Desafiou.

Bastaram essas palavras para que o Alfa juntamente com as feromonas que pediam a submissão do Ómega, agarrasse o mesmo virando-o de costas para ele. Mordeu e chupou o pescoço sobre a Marca enquanto Levi apoiava-se num dos móveis com uma das mãos e agarrava nos cabelos castanhos com a outra.

\- _Ngh_…ainda podes fazer melhor, Alfa?

\- Cuidado com o que estás a pedir. – Murmurou perto da orelha do Ómega, rasgando a camisa que este levava.

Numa das vezes em que o Alfa voltava a sussurrar perto da orelha, Levi virou-se para que não continuasse de costas para o moreno. Beijou-o enquanto o ajudava também a livrar-se das roupas, ainda que Eren tenha insistido nas vezes em que não trocavam palavras desconexas, que o Ómega mantivesse as faixas sobre os olhos tal como estavam. Portanto, o jovem com heterocromia só tinha um dos olhos parcialmente descoberto, ainda que fosse verdade que era possível ver através delas.

Com as roupas no chão, Levi passou a beijar a pele morena e teria descido abaixo da cintura se o Eren não tivesse dito nada.

\- Não.

\- Não queres? – Perguntou com a respiração agitada e rosto bem ruborizado.

\- Agora não. – Beijou o Ómega. – Quero entrar dentro de ti… - Sussurrou enquanto um dos dedos alcançava a entrada de Levi que gemeu, tentando apoiar-se o melhor que conseguia no Alfa enquanto este o preparava. – Depois de sairmos daqui, quero que prometas que amanhã passas a noite comigo.

\- _Ngh_… ah…

\- Promete. – Insistiu o Alfa, colocando um segundo dedo.

\- Ah! Sim, prometo. – Respondeu. – _Ngh_…Eren!

\- Hum, tão desesperado por mim? – Provocou já com um terceiro dedo dentro dele e pela forma como a lubrificação já tinha começado a manifestar-se, sabia que não precisava de esperar muito mais. – Preparado Ómega?

\- Não percas mais tempo, Alfa. – Conseguiu num tom desafiador e Eren sorriu de lado.

\- Vamos ver por quanto tempo continuas coerente… - Falou e agarrou as coxas do Ómega, fazendo com que este tivesse que enlaçar o pescoço do moreno que o ergueu do chão até colocar sobre um móvel. Os dois empurraram vários dos objetos (produtos relacionados com a higiene pessoal) que havia sobre o mesmo para o chão para criar espaço e assim Levi pode ficar sentado à medida que Eren entrava dentro dele.

As unhas de Levi cravaram-se nos ombros do moreno assim que o sentiu totalmente dentro dele.

\- Tudo bem? – Ouviu o Alfa perguntar e encostando a testa ao ombro do Alfa enquanto relaxava o corpo, sentiu-se sorrir. Ele sempre recordava. Esperava sempre um pouco e continuava apenas se confirmasse que não havia qualquer problema.

Levantou o rosto e procurou os lábios do moreno para trocarem mais um beijo antes de assentir em sinal de que podia continuar e não havia qualquer problema.

O Eren tinha razão.

O Ómega sentiu-se incapaz de ter qualquer pensamento coerente nos momentos que se seguiram. Apenas era capaz de responder aos gemidos do Alfa com os dele. A Marca tornava tudo ainda mais intenso e quando as feromonas se tornaram totalmente submissas, Eren assim como Levi, foi incapaz de conter o orgasmo que se seguiu.

Momentos mais tarde, assim que se encontravam capazes de trocar palavras coerentes entraram na banheira para relaxar. E mais tarde…

\- Demoraste no banho. – Comentou Ymir com um meio sorriso. – Tanto que até o Eren se juntou.

Levi apenas lançou um dos seus famosos olhares homicidas.

* * *

Eren olhou pela milionésima vez para o quarto que queria que estivesse imaculado. Pensava até ter exagerado nas vezes em que passou a vassoura ou esfregou o chão e as janelas diversas vezes. Além disso, também arrumou a disposição do conteúdo do quarto para que fosse possível colocar lá uma pequena mesa.

A janela do quarto estava aberta para que o local estivesse bem arejado, até porque os dias estavam progressivamente mais quentes e não queria de forma alguma que o Ómega passasse por qualquer tipo de desconforto.

O moreno olhou para as horas e tendo em consideração, a pontualidade do parceiro desceu do quarto da pensão naquela noite francamente vazia dado que havia festa no centro da cidade. Além dos visitantes de Rose, os que residiam naquele local eram trabalhadores e habitantes por norma ainda solteiros de Maria. Também havia aqueles que como Eren procuravam juntar algum dinheiro antes de viver com os parceiros.

Em suma, aquela noite seria perfeita dado que Levi não gostava muito de atrair atenções fora dos palcos e com Alfas usualmente a frequentar aquela pensão, Eren compreendia a relutância do parceiro em visitá-lo ali e preferia marcar para se encontrarem em locais diferentes.

Assim que o Alfa de olhos verdes saiu da pensão, viu a alguns metros o Ómega a caminhar na sua direção, trazendo sobre um dos ombros uma pequena mochila. Eren sorriu ao vê-lo e foi ao seu encontro, beijando-o demoradamente.

\- Sentia a tua falta. – Murmurou o Alfa, abraçando o Ómega que retribuiu o abraço e um pouco ruborizado, admitiu:

\- Também senti a tua falta.

Manterem a distância um do outro, mesmo com a Marca era mais tolerável e menos desorientador mas isso não significava que não continuassem a existir os instintos que os faziam desejar estar mais tempo juntos. Os instintos diziam que deviam estar a partilhar o mesmo espaço todos os dias e essa era uma das razões para que depois de longas conversas com amigos, sobretudo os mais próximos, Eren tenha tomado uma decisão que ele esperava que recebesse a aprovação do parceiro.

\- Está praticamente vazio. – Surpreendeu-se Levi ao entrar na pensão de mãos dadas com o parceiro. – Foram todos para a festa?

\- Sim, é bem provável. – Comentou o moreno.

\- Se calhar, também podemos ir depois.

\- Se depois quiseres ir, por mim não haverá problema mas por enquanto queria passar algum tempo só contigo. – Disse Eren e perante alguma vergonha do Ómega, sorriu.

Quando a porta do quarto se abriu e o moreno deu passagem ao parceiro, Levi não esperava encontrar o quarto tão diferente das poucas vezes em que visitou o Alfa naquele local. Muito mais arrumado, limpo e com uma organização diferente. Havia também uma mesa que não se recordava de ter visto antes, onde havia dois pratos cobertos, copos, água e sumo e duas pequenas velas.

"_Ele preparou o jantar em vez de comprar fora?_", Levi questionava-se enquanto se aproximava da mesa.

\- Sei que não deve parecer muito seguro algo feito por mim, mas prometo que está bom. – Comentou o Alfa, pousando a mochila de Levi perto da cama.

\- Deves estar cansado das horas que tens feito. – Falou Levi. – Podias ter encomendado, eu não me importava com isso desde que… - Desviou o olhar. – Pudesse passar tempo contigo.

\- Mesmo que muito feliz ao escutar isso. – Começou por dizer, abraçando o Ómega antes de beijá-lo no rosto. – Hoje queria surpreender-te. – Puxou a cadeira.

\- O que estás a fazer?

Eren riu.

\- A tentar ser um cavalheiro, estou a puxar a cadeira para te sentares.

\- Eu tenho mãos.

O Alfa riu novamente.

\- Romantismo, Levi.

O Ómega arqueou a sobrancelha e decidiu deixar que o moreno o "ajudasse" a sentar-se à mesa, alegando que mais do que romantismo parecia que estava indiretamente a chamá-lo de retardado por não saber puxar uma cadeira para se sentar. Eren apenas conseguia rir. Ele recordava-se de ter dito algo semelhante quando a mãe ou alguns amigos estavam a tentar ensiná-lo a comportar-se civilizadamente perto dos Ómegas. Aliás mais do que civilizadamente, estavam todos a querer ensiná-lo a ser romântico e mais cavalheiro em vez do habitual "Esse tipo tocou-se sem tu quereres? Espera aí que vou partir-lhe os dentes".

Mesmo com Christa a dizer que havia algo de cavalheiro em querer defender os Ómegas, o fator justiceiro violento não podia ser o único fator a jogar a favor dele. Portanto, quando na escola havia quem se mostrasse interessado nele, os amigos em geral preocupavam-se em mostrar-lhe algo além de "Vou destruir todos aqueles que te tratarem mal".

\- Disse alguma piada?

\- Desculpa, mas lembrei-me que também já pensei algo semelhante quando era mais novo. – Diante do ar curioso do Ómega, elaborou mais um pouco. – Podes até pensar que estes comportamentos mais românticos ou lamechas e até retardados como acabaste de descrever são naturais para mim. Mas não é bem assim. Já tive uma época da minha vida em que preocupei bastante a minha mãe porque ela pensava que eu sempre seria demasiado selvagem. – Riu um pouco.

\- Então ensinaram-te a ser assim e tu ficaste com estes hábitos? – Perguntou Levi, vendo o moreno retirar a cobertura que havia sobre os pratos.

\- Sim, mas não me arrependo. Eles tinham razão em muitas das coisas que diziam e por isso, fico contente por ter aprendido a ser melhor para poder cuidar de ti como tu mereces, mesmo que às vezes, me chames de retardado por causa disso.

\- Bom… ah… desculpa. – Murmurou, sentindo-se um pouco mal por ele próprio não saber lidar muito bem com essas coisas.

\- Não tens que pedir desculpa. – Sorriu. – Sempre gostei de ti assim. Genuíno em tudo o que fazes e dizes.

Novamente pouco à vontade com os elogios e o olhar do moreno concentrado nele, o Ómega optou por concentrar-se na comida e pegou no garfo para provar a comida. Nas poucas vezes que o moreno tentou cozinhar qualquer coisa para os dois, os resultados acabavam com o mais baixo a expulsá-lo da cozinha. A aparência também causava imensas dúvidas, mas desta vez Levi não podia apontar nenhuma dessas coisas e ao provar a comida perante o olhar expectante do parceiro, não conteve a expressão de espanto que se desenhou no seu rosto.

Não era somente aparência, o sabor também estava bom. O tempero recordava-lhe até alguma das coisas que comia em casa.

\- Está bom… muito bom. – Admitiu Levi, olhando para o Alfa que abriu um grande sorriso.

\- Sério?

\- Claro que está. Melhor do que ninguém, sabes que sou um péssimo mentiroso. – Continuou a comer. – Não sei como fizeste, mas faz-me até lembrar a comida que faz a minha mãe.

\- Bom, isso é normal. – Disse não escondendo a satisfação por ver o Ómega a comer a comida que ele tinha preparado. – Pedi à Layla que me ajudasse.

\- A minha mãe ensinou-te a cozinhar? – Perguntou surpreendido. – Mesmo que já estejam a conviver melhor, não pensei que te arriscasses a estar com a pessoa que dizias que te assustava.

\- Às vezes ainda assusta-me sobretudo quando quase colocou o garfo em frente a um dos meus olhos. Acho que herdaste essas coisas dela. – Viu o Ómega arquear a sobrancelha. – Foi porque quase queimei uma das cortinas da cozinha, mas adiante, a Layla assim como tu é boa pessoa e teve bastante paciência comigo. Pedi-lhe que me ensinasse e embora isto seja das poucas coisas que consegui, se tive direito a elogio da tua parte, então já fico muito contente.

\- Então come também porque ninguém vive de elogios. – Respondeu.

\- Certo, certo. – Sorriu divertido, continuando a comer.

\- Era por isso que parecias tão cansado alguns dias? Imagino que não tenha sido fácil conciliar isto com o teu trabalho. – Disse Levi pensativo. – Eu não me importo de cozinhar e teria…

\- Também tenho o direito de tratar de ti e eu quero ajudar na cozinha sem atrapalhar. – Disse satisfeito. – Além disso, quando estiveres mais cansado e mais dedicado ao nosso filho, gostava de poder ser útil em outras coisas em que normalmente os Alfas dependem dos Ómegas.

\- Pois, mesmo aqui em Maria, os Alfas continuam a não mostrar grande aptidão para algumas tarefas e sobretudo aquelas que estão ligadas à cozinha. – Comentou distraidamente. – O meu tio há semanas enquanto estava no quartel, penso que desceu à cozinha para preparar qualquer coisa. Quase incendiou o fogão. Nada como encontrar o novo Comandante a tentar perceber como funciona um extintor.

Eren riu abertamente.

\- Foste tu que o encontraste?

\- Não, o Oluo tinha ido lá para preparar um chá e encontrou o meu tio em luta com o extintor. Não entendo os Alfas e a tendência que têm para incendiar coisas. – Encolheu os ombros. – A minha mãe também não deixa o meu pai muito tempo na cozinha sem perguntar o que ele está a fazer.

\- Nem o teu pai se safa. – Comentou Eren divertido.

\- Nunca o vi queimar nada, mas acho que a minha mãe deve ter histórias para contar sobre perigo na cozinha. Algum dia, podemos perguntar.

A troca de palavras prosseguiu entre os dois e embora, Eren quisesse que o nervosismo o abandonasse por completo, sempre restava alguma coisa. Estava feliz por ver como o Ómega apreciava a comida dele e no fim, ainda o surpreendeu mais quando trouxe a sobremesa. Depois de provar, viu mais uma vez um brilho nos olhos de beleza inigualável de Levi que lhe sorriu e disse que estava ótimo.

\- Disseram-me que era a tua sobremesa favorita e foi essa que mais demorei a aprender.

\- Obrigado Eren. – Sorriu mais uma vez e causou um frio na barriga ao Alfa, que sentiu o seu nervosismo regressar. Esse que se tranquilizou nos momentos em que se seguiram porque envolveu limparem a mesa e levarem as coisas até à cozinha da pensão, onde Levi fez questão de lavar tudo e deixar tudo decente, até aquilo que não tinha obrigação alguma de limpar.

De regresso ao quarto, Levi aproximou-se da janela para olhar para o exterior e podia ver as luzes da festa distantes e a lua cheia no céu.

\- Queres ir à festa? – Ouviu o moreno perguntar.

Os olhos desiguais voltaram-se para ele.

\- Quero estar contigo, Eren. Pode ser aqui ou na festa. Qualquer lugar, desde que esteja contigo.

O Alfa aproximou-se, beijando o Ómega por algum tempo. Não somente os lábios se tocaram, mas as línguas também, onde ainda havia o gosto da sobremesa na boca de ambos. As feromonas de ambos entrelaçavam-se e a falta de ar, fez com que se separassem. Os olhos verdes observavam os outros com tanta devoção, que o Ómega sentiu-se corar um pouco.

\- Casa comigo, Levi.

\- Huh? – Balbuciou. – Eu já disse que aceitava o pedido. – Acrescentou confuso.

\- Sim, mas sem data certa, sem saber quando iríamos dar esse passo.

\- E nós conversámos acerca da razão para esperarmos. – Retrucou o jovem de cabelos negros, sentindo a mão do Alfa acariciar a aliança que Levi normalmente usava no dedo, mas nos casos em que podia correr o risco de arranhar ou perder a mesma, colocava-a num fio ao pescoço por dentro da roupa.

\- Recordo-me bem dessa conversa, das coisas que dissemos e do meu orgulho que seria participar na compra da casa para vivermos em família. – Continuou o Alfa, acariciando com a outra mão o rosto do parceiro. – Tive que ouvir conselhos do Jean acerca disto e concordar com ele, portanto, vê bem até onde estou disposto a ir por ti.

\- Ó meu Deus, o Marco falou contigo acerca do presente de casamento que queria dar, caso concordasse em casar nos próximos tempos!

\- Não só ele, mas devo dizer que outras pessoas concordaram e agora que… - Deixou a mão da aliança para colocá-la sobre o ventre do Ómega. – Temos mais um pequeno a caminho, não queria esperar mais e queria deixar o meu orgulho de lado.

\- Tu queres aceitar o presente? – Indagou surpreso. – É uma casa e…

\- Quero começar a acordar contigo ao meu lado o mais rapidamente possível e quero que o nosso filho já nasça na casa dele, na nossa casa. Quero estar contigo, com a Misa e com ele todos os dias.

\- Eren…

\- Casa comigo. – Repetiu. – Vamos marcar uma data e deixa-me ser feliz contigo. – Viu o Ómega bastante corado assentir discretamente e sorriu.

\- Só uma pergunta.

\- Sim?

\- Falas sempre em "ele", no máximo quem deveria ter mais certezas seria eu. Como é que podes ter essa certeza?

\- Ora não tenho ainda porque é cedo, mas estou errado ou preferes esperar?

\- É um rapaz. – Confirmou. – Não sei de que espécie, porque não quis ver mais mas é um rapaz. Assim, já não tenho que ouvir a Hanji, a Christa e companhia a queixar-se de que não queriam oferecer-me roupa amarela ou cores neutras. Queriam ter algumas certezas. Até mesmo os meus pais fizeram jogo sujo para saber. – Revirou os olhos. – Nestas alturas, não distingo muito bem as crianças dos adultos.

Eren riu, abraçando o mais baixo.

\- É mesmo um rapaz… o nosso pequeno.

\- A Ymir queria ser madrinha, mas não quero que o nosso filho se chama Andrómeda por isso, está fora de questão.

Desta vez, o moreno riu alguns momentos sem ser capaz de parar, pois ele sabia perfeitamente que só mesmo Ymir poderia lembrar-se de nomes tão estranhos como aquele. Ela sempre teve um gosto questionável por alguns nomes estranhos e felizmente para Ayame, Christa decidiu que deviam manter o nome dela e não alterar para alguma coisa estranha.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	73. Casamento e Lua-de-Mel

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X**

* * *

**Casamento e Lua-de-mel**

A expressão que via no espelho não lhe agradava. Mal conseguia disfarçar o nervosismo e graças a isso, começava a sentir-se novamente enjoado. Questionava-se outra vez, se não devia ter insistido com os seus amigos para que o deixassem ter uma cerimónia simples e curta. De qualquer das formas, até alcançar a superfície, o Ómega nem sequer sabia que a ideia de casamento existia.

Sendo verdade que ficou bastante fascinado com o casamento de Petra e pensativo com o que leu em alguns livros emprestados por Hanji e Christa, contentava-se em imaginar as coisas na sua cabeça e não transformá-las em realidade.

Contudo, os seus amigos conseguiram ver através dele e acabou por deixar as coisas nas mãos deles. Insistiram tanto que não teve outra opção e a julgar pela determinação deles, não julgava que algum deles aceitasse um não como resposta. Só que isso agora deixava-o prestes a ter um ataque de pânico ao pensar em todo o cenário que teriam preparado e no número de convidados.

\- _Mein Schatz (meu tesouro)_ estás tão lindo! – Elogiou Carla ao entrar no pequeno quarto.

Levi desviou um pouco rosto.

\- Obrigado. – Murmurou.

\- Ainda nervoso? – Perguntou Layla que tinha entrado com Carla e as duas colocavam-se ao lado dele. A mãe dele acariciava os seus cabelos.

\- Se calhar, devia ter optado por uma coisa mais simples, não acham? – Perguntou nervosamente.

\- Mas é um dia tão especial. – Disse Carla. - Os teus amigos, aliás todos nós, queremos que seja inesquecível.

\- Eu sei, mas…

\- Ficar nervoso é normal, filho. – Beijou o rosto do Ómega. – Não há nada de errado nisso e este dia também é um presente de todos nós para ti. Queremos muito que sejas feliz e eu… - Abriu ainda mais o sorriso. – Estou tão feliz por ter a oportunidade de viver para ver este dia.

A presença das duas Ómegas ajudava a acalmar-se e ouvir aquelas palavras colocou também um sorriso no rosto dele, antes de abraçar a mãe. Vê-la daquela forma, também o deixava bastante feliz porque era mais uma prova de que os dias negros de um passado distante ficaram para trás e todos estavam a ter direito a um novo recomeço.

Após mais algumas trocas de palavras com as duas, ouviram uma batida na porta e apareceu Axel sorridente ao ver o filho, acompanhado por quatro crianças (Misaki, Ayame, Yukine e Igor). Os pequenos seguravam pequenas cestinhas com pétalas no interior e ao ver Levi não pouparam elogios e mostraram ansiedade por começarem logo a festa.

\- Está na hora. – Disse Axel, oferecendo o braço ao filho. – Estão à nossa espera e acho que o Eren pode acabar por atacar alguém se continuar longe de ti. – Brincou e Carla abanou a cabeça, enquanto Layla dizia:

\- Alfas sempre protetores. Habitua-te, Levi. O teu pai e o teu tio são iguais, embora nem sempre admitam.

Levi deu o braço ao pai, voltando a sentir novamente o nervosismo a regressar em força. Porém, assim que sentiu tensão vinda do Ómega ao seu lado, o Alfa deixou as suas feromonas envolverem-no e recebeu um sorriso discreto do filho a agradecer.

A igreja estava próxima e mesmo que supostamente, apenas tivesse que aceitar o braço do pai à entrada da igreja, Levi sentia-se melhor caminhando para a igreja com ele bem perto. Ajudava bastante a acalmar-se e à sua frente, seguiam Ayame e Igor que entrariam na frente para começar a espalhar algumas pétalas, enquanto Misaki e Yukine iriam atrás mas além das pétalas, também levavam as alianças.

O jovem com heterocromia que trajava um fato de cor branca diria que Christa e os amigos fizeram um ótimo trabalho a convencer as crianças a caminharem de forma tão acertada e sem se distraírem com os convidados. Se bem que Levi deixou de prestar tanta atenção nas crianças ou mesmo nos convidados e na decoração da igreja que parecia retirada de um conto de fadas, repleta de flores e cores. A atenção dele focou-se no Alfa que sorriu ao vê-lo entrar.

Nada se comparava ao que tinha imaginado que pudesse ser aquele dia.

Tudo estava perfeito e só ficava ainda melhor ao ver os olhos verdes totalmente focados nele, acompanhados pela expressão que demonstrava tanto carinho. Imaginou o Alfa várias vezes com roupas mais formais, mas entre o idealizar e ver na realidade, havia uma distância abismal.

\- Cuida bem dele. – Murmurou Axel.

\- Pode confiar. – Respondeu Eren depois do outro Alfa ter deixado Levi e em seguida, vi-o deixar o altar.

O casal trocou mais um olhar cúmplice antes do concentrar-se no Beta à frente dos dois que realizaria a cerimónia.

Mesmo fascinada com a cerimónia, Hanji na sua qualidade de pessoa extremamente observadora, notou que o Ómega ao seu lado também parecia bastante emocionado. Duas lágrimas solitárias caíram dos olhos azuis. Um deles com uma tonalidade bem mais apagada. Um sintoma de uma visão perdida que contrastava com a luminosidade do outro orbe.

Se a Beta considerou a hipótese de encontrar tristeza ou quem sabe até inveja tanto na expressão como nas feromonas do Ómega, ela podia dizer-se surpreendida pela ausência desses sentimentos negativos. Em vez disso, detetava uma alegria especial perante os acontecimentos que testemunhava.

\- Emocionado com o casamento?

\- Eles mereciam este dia e todos os dias de felicidade que estão por vir. – Afirmou sem tirar os olhos da cerimónia. – Nunca imaginei que fossem deixar-me fazer parte disto.

\- Já devias conhecer aqueles dois. – Comentou Hanji.

\- Sim, mas até ao Marco insistiu para que não perdesse a cerimónia e eu sempre julguei que ele fosse manter uma relação distante comigo. Pensei que fosse sempre desconfiar de mim.

O convite de casamento chegou pelas mãos de Axel, que além de levar aquele envelope também cumpria um pedido do cunhado para chamar a mãe de Gabriel até Maria. Pelos vistos, além do tratamento acima de tudo psicológico providenciado na Herdade, também eram necessários alguns antídotos e medicação que somente os habitantes de Trost eram capazes de preparar.

Contudo, utilizando o argumento da idade para realizar aquela viagem cansativa e insistindo para que Armin não rejeitasse o convite, Axel regressou a Maria na companhia do Ómega. Porém, o loiro demonstrou bastantes dúvidas e receios assim que chegou e foi recebido por Hanji. Ele tencionava passar despercebido, cumprir o seu dever de ajudar a Herdade e rapidamente regressar a Trost antes que notassem a sua presença em Maria.

No entanto, durante um dos seus dias na Herdade…

* * *

**Flashback**

\- Precisas de ajuda, Armin? – Questionou uma Beta parada na entrada da pequena sala, onde o Ómega desfazia algumas ervas e distribuía vários líquidos em frascos diferentes.

\- Não, obrigado. – Sorriu ligeiramente. – Estou quase a acabar.

\- Bom, então deixo-te à vontade. Preciso ver as crianças.

\- Sim, claro. Pode ir. – Respondeu, voltando a atenção para os ingredientes dispostos sobre a mesa. Prosseguiu o trabalho que providenciaria antídotos suficientes para os casos mais severos e no decorrer dos próximos dias, prepararia os restantes.

Conforme terminava mais um dos antídotos, escrevinhava num pequeno caderno. Pretendia deixar várias indicações acerca da preparação daqueles medicamentos naturais para que assim, as visitas a Maria fosse tão limitadas quanto possível.

Enquanto terminava mais alguns apontamentos, ouviu uma leve batida na porta e o primeiro pensamento que lhe ocorreu é que teria passado bastante tempo e a Beta de antes estaria de volta para lhe falar novamente em descansar e regressar no dia seguinte. As pessoas eram bastante amáveis e ele por vezes, continuava a achar que não merecia esse tipo de tratamento.

Porém, as feromonas familiares alcançaram o seu nariz e virou-se discretamente para confirmar que não estava a confundir com ninguém. Encontrou Marco na entrada e desviou de imediato o olhar, fechando o caderno e começando a arrumar as próprias coisas.

\- Já vou sair. – Dizia nervosamente, enquanto se preparava para sair. – Só estou em Maria por poucos dias e depois volto para Trost. – Bateu sem querer na muleta que o ajudava a deslocar-se, visto que continuava a faltar-lhe parte da perna que não deixou que Levi restabelecesse, alegando que se trataria de um castigo que merecia e que sempre o relembraria das consequências das suas ações. O Ómega com heterocromia não concordava com aquela forma de autoflagelação, mas não insistiu mais no assunto.

\- Não precisas de sair com tanta pressa. – Afirmou Marco e abaixou-se para recolher a muleta e entregá-la a Armin.

\- Obrigado. – Murmurou ainda sem olhar para o outro. – Sei que não deves querer ver-me, mas eu…

\- Armin. – Cortou. – Podes olhar para mim. É um bocado estranho falar contigo assim. – Os olhos azuis ergueram-se com algum receio. – Faz-me lembrar os costumes de Sina e Rose que sempre nos ensinavam a abaixar o rosto diante dos Alfas e bom… eu não sou um Alfa e agora as coisas estão a mudar e em Maria, essas coisas nem são normais. – Fez sinal ao loiro para manter-se sentado e Marco ocupou o outro banco ao lado. – Sei que vieste para ajudar a Herdade com o tratamento daqueles que foram acolhidos aqui.

\- Sim, mas não penso demorar.

\- Não vais ficar para o casamento? – Indagou.

\- Ah… não, eu não…. Eu não acho que deva fazer parte de uma coisa dessas. – Falou, desviando o olhar momentaneamente. – O Levi convidou-me porque é… é mesmo coisa dele. Ele tem um coração bom, às vezes até de mais.

\- Talvez. – Disse o outro pensativo. – Mas acho que também não queres ficar cá por minha causa e por causa do Jean.

\- Eu juro que não…

\- Eu sei. – Interrompeu com um sorriso. – Sei exatamente quando foi a última vez que conversaram porque ele foi ao teu encontro em Trost. Havia coisas que precisavam de conversar e desde então, não se viram mais.

\- E vai continuar assim. – Apressou-se a dizer.

\- Escuta Armin, eu não vim aqui para te cobrar nada ou para te acusar de coisa alguma. O que aconteceu está no passado e gostava que não te sentisses tão mal na minha presença. Não estou aqui para te dizer para ficares longe do Jean ou que te culpo por tudo o que aconteceu… não é nada disso. Não quero que sintas a necessidade de te esconder e isolar quando os nossos amigos gostavam de ver-te e assim como muitos estão a recomeçar uma vida nova aqui, eles gostavam que fizesses parte disso. Não querem que te excluas em Trost e tenhas vergonha o tempo todo de nos encarar olhos nos olhos.

\- Mas… - Abaixou o rosto. – Eu já tenho bastante sorte por estar vivo e estar a aprender tanto em Trost, de forma a que até posso ajudar outras pessoas, mas isso não apaga as coisas que fiz.

\- Nada vai apagar o que fizeste. Nenhum de nós aqui apagou o que fizemos. Só que nós fizemos uma escolha de recomeçar. De escrever uma história nova e fazer e ser melhor do que éramos antes. – Estendeu a mão até tocar no braço do loiro. – Não vamos tornar-nos os melhores amigos e as coisas não vão voltar ao que eram antes, mas vamos dar um passo de cada vez, ok? Para começar não desapontes o Levi e o Eren ao não aparecer no casamento. Dá-lhes um presente. Aparece e mostra que realmente estamos todos a escrever uma nova história. – Sorriu.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

\- (…) e ele disse-me que quando encontrasse essa pessoa especial, eu saberia. Ele não podia explicá-lo por palavras, mas eu iria sentir algo diferente de todo o resto. Um sentimento único, uma sensação e instintos de que a felicidade estava ao lado daquela pessoa e acho que o que senti na primeira vez que te vi foi tão arrebatador, que demorei algum tempo ao decifrar o que era. Demorei algum tempo a entender que encaixavas perfeitamente naquela descrição. Racionalmente, podia não saber, mas os meus instintos… o que de mais puro e intocável há dentro de cada um de nós, reconheceu-te como a metade que me faltava. E por essa razão e tantas outras que demoraria demasiado para colocar em palavras que eu, Eren Jaeger, recebo-te como meu esposo, a ti Levi Ackerman, e prometo ser-te fiel, amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença para o resto das nossas vidas. – Colocou a aliança.

\- Tão lindos! – Hanji quase esmagou Armin no abraço que lhe deu, enquanto alguns olharam para a Beta e o Ómega em sinal claro para se controlarem, em concreto a mulher de cabelos castanhos que quase salivava.

\- Durante muito tempo não acreditei, aliás nunca sequer imaginei que tudo isto existisse. Cresci e grande parte da minha vida fui criado para acreditar que só existiam dois tipos de pessoas: as que usavam as outras e que as que eram usadas. A ideia de sentimentos como estes que tenho cá dentro era estranha e antes de alcançar a superfície nunca tinha ouvido falar em casamento. Aliás, mesmo depois de explicarem-me no que consistia, eu não compreendia. Assim como não compreendi o que senti na primeira vez que pressenti as tuas feromonas, ouvi a tua voz e vi-te de longe. Mesmo sem saber o que era, mesmo que eu nunca tivesse testemunhado tal coisa, uma parte de mim soube naquele momento que tinha encontrado alguém especial. Alguém que tem um lugar único e inalterável dentro de mim. Fizeste-me conhecer o sentimento mais forte e bonito que alguma vez senti na minha vida e aprendi que pode ser ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso e doloroso, consoante as circunstâncias. Mesmo assim, não me arrependo de nada. Não mudaria nada porque qualquer mudança, podia tirar-me este dia repleto de sonhos que não imaginei que tivesse, mas dos quais no fundo, nunca desisti de lutar e é por isso, que aqui estou. – Fez uma pequena pausa, começando a colocar a aliança. – Havia mais para dizer, mas acho que estamos a perder muito tempo e além disso, estou a falar demais. – Ouviram-se alguns risos, incluindo um sorriso divertido do Alfa perante o rosto corado do Ómega. – Eu, Levi Ackerman, recebo-te como meu esposo, a ti Eren Jaeger, e prometo ser-te fiel, amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença para o resto das nossas vidas. – Acabou de colocar a aliança.

O padre tomou novamente a palavra, dizendo somente mais algumas das frases comuns e vendo que todos esperavam ansiosamente pela conclusão da cerimónia.

\- (…) e agora, pode beijar…- Não precisou de terminar a frase, pois Eren surpreendeu Levi com o beijo repentino. – Bom, vejo que não será preciso que eu diga mais nada. – Acrescentou divertido.

Ruborizado, Levi bateu de leve no braço de Eren assim que este se distanciou.

\- Podias ter esperado! – Murmurou.

\- Não consegui controlar-me. – Falou sem qualquer traço de que estivesse arrependido e o Ómega suspirou, aceitando o braço do Alfa antes de iniciarem a pequena caminhada para o exterior da igreja, onde foram recebidos por uma "chuva" de arroz e pétalas que vários convidados atiraram para cima do casal.

Os festejos continuaram noutro local, cortesia do General de Maria que quis proporcionar-lhes o espaço para o decorrer da festa. Tratava-se de uma quinta com um lago e jardim imenso que provocou a delícias dos convidados, entre o banquete generoso e as músicas que se escutaram durante todo o tempo.

Ao fim do dia e da festa, uma carruagem personalizada pela família e amigos veio recolher o casal para o destino, onde iriam passar uma semana em lua-de-mel. Até ao momento apenas Eren conhecia o destino, dado que Levi apenas tinha escutado o nome do local, mas nunca se tinha deslocado até lá. Usualmente, os locais que visitou ficavam próximos às montanhas, mas aquele aproximava-se da costa e de paisagens que colocavam sorrisos radiantes no rosto do moreno que se entusiasmava a cada quilómetro percorrido.

\- É chamado o distrito de Shiganshina.

\- Já tinham falado deste lugar. – Dizia Levi igualmente maravilhado com a paisagem. – Mas nunca imaginei que fosse assim.

Encostada à beira de um azul ondulante e massivo, encontrava-se uma pequena vila de casas simples e aparentemente, com pouca população. O areal e o mar estendiam-se muito mais do que a pequena vila que parecia florescer timidamente naquele cenário mágico.

\- Já tinhas vindo aqui?

\- Lembras-te que te falei que os meus avós maternos viviam em Maria? – Viu o parceiro assentir. – Eles trouxeram-me aqui algumas vezes e depois que morreram, visitava sobretudo o Gabriel e não vinha muito aqui. Só que depois de crescer mais um pouco e combinando com o grupo, viemos todos passar aqui uns dias numas férias de verão. Na altura tínhamos dezassete.

\- Então, também já não vens aqui há algum tempo. – Comentou. – Mas agora entendo porque gostas tanto de paisagens como esta. Nunca tinha visto nada assim. Apenas li e vi algumas imagens, mas…

\- Ver na realidade é uma coisa completamente diferente, não é? – Sorriu.

A casa onde iriam ficar nos próximos dias era pequena, mas era confortável e encontrava-se, à semelhança do que acontecia com cada uma das habitações daquele lugar, completamente banhada pela brisa do mar. Mesmo Levi colocou o arrumar das duas malas que trouxeram em segundo lugar e optou por ficar ao lado do Alfa próximo à janela do quarto. Os dois observavam o movimento hipnotizante das ondas, escutavam as gaivotas e inspiravam vezes sem conta, um ar perfumado pelo mar.

O Ómega estava tão tranquilo e desatento que teve que conter algum som de surpresa, quando repentinamente sentiu que deixava de ter os pés no chão, porque o Alfa tinha-o colocado nos braços. Um pouco assustado com a ideia de cair, agarrou-se à roupa do moreno que sorria divertido.

\- O que achas que estás a fazer? – Perguntou num tom mal-humorado. – Põe-me no chão, Eren.

\- Quero mimar o meu Ómega e tratar dele como se deve na nossa primeira noite.

O jovem de cabelos negros um pouco corado arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

\- A quem é que queres enganar, Alfa? Esta não é a primeira vez que vamos partilhar uma cama.

Eren riu antes de responder:

\- Não, mas desta vez estamos aqui como casados. Devia ser especial, não achas? – Piscou o olho e o outro revirou os olhos, mas não argumentou contra o moreno que beijou o rosto do Ómega, antes de procurar os lábios dele e não ter muita resistência para beijá-lo.

O braço do Ómega enlaçou o pescoço do Alfa que após vários beijos suaves contra os lábios do outro, passou de leve a língua. Um pedido silencioso para deixar para trás aqueles toques suaves e leves.

Diante da língua quente contra os lábios dele, Levi entreabriu os mesmos e sentiu o gosto do moreno à medida que ambos gemeram contra a boca um do outro. As línguas tocaram uma na outra, quase entrelaçando-se entre elas à medida que as feromonas preenchiam-se de luxúria.

Sem interromper aquele beijo longo e molhado, Eren deu alguns passos para trás até sentir a cama e sentar-se com cuidado. Assim que o fez, Levi separou os lábios e apressou-se a mudar a posição em que estava, sentando-se sobre as pernas do moreno de olhos verdes.

Trocaram um olhar intenso de alguns instantes antes de mergulharem em mais um beijo com as mãos do Alfa a agarrarem as coxas e os quadris do Ómega, à medida que os beijos se seguiam cada um mais quente que o anterior.

Uma das mãos do jovem com heterocromia segurava entre os dedos, os fios de cabelo castanhos, enquanto a outra quase arrancava sem muito cuidado os botões da roupa de Eren. Este último desviou-se dos lábios já avermelhados que se faziam notar nos dois para beijar o pescoço do parceiro que gemeu, parando o movimento das mãos.

\- Eren… - Sussurrou.

O moreno beijou novamente a Marca, desta vez mais demoradamente e passou a língua, sentindo como Levi estremecia nos seus braços, enquanto mordia o lábio para conter os gemidos.

\- Não, assim não. – Murmurou.

\- Huh? – Indagou o Ómega e olhou para os olhos verdes que pausaram para observá-lo.

\- Quero ouvir-te, Levi. – Eren acariciou o rosto bastante ruborizado do outro. – Quero que a tua voz se misture neste quarto com essas feromonas deliciosas. Quero ver e ouvir-te perder o controlo, enquanto não deixo qualquer parte do teu corpo que não seja tocada por mim. – Viu o outro fechar os olhos e morder novamente o lábio, quando com as mãos, o moreno fez com que movesse os quadris sobre ele.

Levi podia sentir como o parceiro já estava bem duro por baixo daquelas calças e aquelas palavras apenas o arrepiaram mais. Às vezes, sentia alguma vergonha por não ser capaz de expressar-se daquela forma quanto ao desejo que lhe percorria o corpo, mas apesar de um pouco envergonhado com isso, teria que admitir que gostava de ouvir o moreno murmurar-lhe aquelas coisas. Aliás, gostava também como as palavras iam ficando cada vez mais carregadas de malícia, acompanhando as feromonas que o inebriavam naquele momento.

Tinha vergonha de admitir o quanto gostava de ver o Alfa naquele estado, mas se as palavras não se faziam ouvir, as sensações, as feromonas e os olhares trocados ocasionalmente diziam a Eren tudo o que precisava de saber.

Seguindo a indireta dada pelo Alfa anteriormente, Levi continuou a mover os quadris sobre o moreno que gemeu e grunhiu próximo ao seu pescoço ao abraçá-lo.

\- Rebola mais um pouco… isso… _ngh_… assim mesmo, Levi. – Elogiou, sentindo a pele arrepiada do Ómega debaixo dos seus lábios.

\- Eren…ah, Eren, eu…ah! – O Alfa chupou a pele na zona da Marca, interrompendo a coerência do Ómega, que estremeceu por completo, cravando as unhas nas costas do parceiro. Assim que a sensação intensa aliviou um pouco, Levi afastou-se o suficiente para olhar o moreno nos olhos e sem qualquer aviso, empurrou-o para que se deitasse e desabotoou freneticamente a roupa do Alfa que entre a surpresa e o sorriso malicioso, comentou:

\- Com pressa, **meu** Ómega?

\- Estás a demorar muito. – Falou, desviando o tecido para poder tocar naquela pele morena. – Gosto de te ver com o fato, mas agora quero ver-te sem ele.

\- E eu não tenho direito? – Provocou e viu como o parceiro retirava a parte de cima das próprias roupas. – Sempre tão perfeito… - Elogiou, observando o Ómega que mais uma vez demonstrou que nem sempre se sentia à vontade com aquelas palavras e não manteve contacto visual. Optou por acariciar agora a pele morena visível do peito do Alfa e moveu-se novamente para continuar a remover as roupas do outro.

\- Colabora, Alfa. – Murmurou.

Eren sorriu divertido, erguendo ligeiramente os quadris para que o outro pudesse remover a roupa abaixo da cintura.

\- Hum, quanta pressa. – Vendo o outro afastar por completo as roupas e regressar até ele, embora tenha parado sentado sobre as pernas, causando alguma curiosidade.

\- Estás assim há bastante tempo e eu é que estou com pressa? – Perguntou, acariciando as coxas do moreno, que queria naquele momento que o outro não se perdesse muito com aquele tipo de provocação. Preferia aquelas mãos e acima de tudo aquela boca ocupada com outra coisa.

\- És tu que me deixas assim. – Respondeu e deixou mais uma vez as feromonas demonstrarem o quanto se sentia atraído pelo outro, que gemeu ao sentir o aroma carregado de malícia.

\- A tua sorte é que eu não gosto de perder tempo. – Comentou o rapaz de cabelos escuros antes de inclinar sobre o membro do Alfa e abocanhá-lo de uma só vez.

Apanhado um pouco de surpresa, Eren teria que admitir que gemeu mais alto do que pensava. Uma das mãos agarrou os lençóis e outra segurou os cabelos negros. Viu como o parceiro relaxava para acomodá-lo na boca e movia língua de uma forma que espalhava arrepios pelo seu corpo todo. Porém, com aquela concentração no que estava a fazer, estava a falhar numa coisa que Eren não resistiu em pedir.

\- _Ngh_… ah… - Gemia, procurando a oportunidade para falar. – Levi?

\- Hum? – Respondeu sem desviar a boca do membro do moreno, deduzindo que o quer que fosse, provavelmente não deveria parar por enquanto.

\- Olha para mim. – Pediu. – Quero que olhes para mim. – Repetiu e após uma primeira hesitação, viu os olhos desiguais fitarem-no enquanto descia novamente para abocanhá-lo por completo.

O Alfa quis acompanhar aqueles movimentos de vai e vem sempre com os olhos bem fixos neles, mas por vezes, não podia evitar atirar a cabeça para trás e fechar os olhos quando o outro chupava algum ponto especialmente sensível, insistindo nesse e em outros assim que os encontrava.

Quanto a Levi estava determinado a arrancar mais e mais gemidos do parceiro. Cada vez que o via tentar controlar-se, sentia como se estivesse a ser desafiado a quebrar aquele controlo. Nunca pensou que pudesse sentir-se assim com alguém. Sentir uma vontade incontrolável de saciar os desejos de outra pessoa. Portanto, não reclamava se Eren movia os quadris algumas vezes, forçando-o ainda mais contra a sua garganta. Pelo contrário, excitava-o vê-lo assim.

\- Che… - Gemeu alto novamente. – Le…ah! _Ngh_… chega…

Afastou a boca, mas não se moveu da posição em que se encontrava.

\- Tens a certeza? – A voz estava um pouco rouca. – Posso continuar.

\- Não…_ puta_ que pariu… - Disse, tentando controlar a respiração.

Viu então como Levi voltava a sentar-se sobre ele ainda com as calças vestidas e apanhou o Ómega de surpresa, quando reverteu rapidamente as posições deles.

\- Pensei que me querias por cima. – Comentou o Ómega, enquanto o moreno puxava as calças dele e rosnava baixinho ao sentir o aroma mais forte do lubrificante natural dos Ómegas.

\- Depois… agora queria ver-te assim. – Colocou-se sobre o parceiro, olhando-o nos olhos enquanto sem mais demoras, começou a entrar nele.

Levi mordeu o lábio, amachucando os lençóis nas mãos.

\- Ah…

\- Estás bem?

\- _Ngh_…sim. – Respondeu, fechando um pouco os olhos ao sentir que o Alfa estava totalmente dentro dele. – Podes…mas devagar…

\- Claro, como tu quiseres, meu Ómega. – Sussurrou perto da orelha do jovem com heterocromia, movendo-se ligeiramente. Procurou os lábios de Levi para distraí-lo do desconforto inicial. O beijo depressa envolveu as línguas de ambos e as mãos do jovem de cabelos negros vieram para os ombros e as costas do Alfa.

Quase não davam oportunidade um ao outro de recuperar o fôlego e o vai e vem lento, começava a ficar um pouco mais rápido e quando Eren sentiu as pernas do outro em torno da cintura dele, olhou-o nos olhos e este assentiu.

O ritmo subiu de intensidade e os gemidos do Ómega misturavam-se com os do Alfa que a certa altura, segurou com as duas mãos os quadris do outro para investir com mais força. A reação era uma imagem que Eren sabia que não sairia da sua cabeça, um gemido tão imoral e arrepiante que não resistiu em repetir uma e outra vez.

Por breves instantes, considerou que talvez devesse ser um pouco mais cuidadoso, mas as palavras e as feromonas do outro que lhe pediam mais e mais forte, afastaram esses pensamentos.

\- Eren… Eren… - Repetia incessantemente entre os gemidos acompanhados pelo ranger da cama.

\- Tão bom… ah… Levi… vou mudar a posição, pode ser? – Viu o outro assentir várias vezes e sorriu de lado ao sair dele e virá-lo de costas para ele na cama.

\- De… de quatro? – Perguntou.

\- Não exatamente. Não preciso que te apoies nos cotovelos, até porque… - Murmurava perto da orelha do Ómega, passando o membro perto da entrada dele e vendo como queria que voltasse a estar dentro dele. – Não irias aguentar.

\- Fico assim…? – Perguntou com a voz um pouco abafada pela almofada.

\- Sim, quanto menos esforço nos braços melhor. Quero que depois fiques em cima de mim, quero prensar-te contra a parede deste quarto e tantas outras coisas, que preciso que aguentes o máximo que puderes. – Ouviu o outro gemer perante as palavras, enquanto finalmente voltava a entrar dentro dele. – Ah… quanta impaciência… - Gemeu ao ver como o Ómega movia os quadris contra os dele, incitando-o a mover-se como antes.

\- Ah! – A investida forte provocou todo um choque pelo corpo ao tocar-lhe naquele ponto e mesmo que quisesse, Levi não sentia forças nos braços para se apoiar neles. Apenas podia sentir o corpo do Alfa sobre o dele e os movimentos rápidos e fortes que não permitiam controlar os sons que escapavam da boca de cada um.

* * *

\- Ah!

A ideia seria terem saído há algum tempo atrás, mas mais uma vez os planos atrasavam-se porque mais uma vez não eram capazes de resistir aos instintos mais carnais. Eren chegava a perguntar-se no que iria acontecer quando os ciclos férteis Levi acontecessem. Se os dois já estavam entusiasmados daquela forma "fora de época", arrepiava-se em imaginar como seria quando tivesse oportunidade de passar por isso.

No entanto, mesmo antes disso, os dois não resistiam à tentação de unirem os corpos e embora, tenha havido alguma resistência inicial por parte de Levi, a verdade é que o Ómega acabou por deixar-se levar pelos beijos e carícias atrevidas. Tudo isso fez com que ele se encontrasse naquele momento, apoiado com as mãos no parapeito da janela aberta enquanto o moreno investia dentro dele, provocando tremores nos braços e nas pernas.

\- Alfa…Alfa… ah!

\- Tão delicioso, meu Ómega. – Dizia enquanto continuava a investir contra o Ómega, vendo as marcas das mãos nos quadris ficarem novamente bem visíveis pela força que usava para agarrá-lo.

Tinha sido um gesto tão inocente como tantos outros e Levi estava apenas de camisa e boxers, enquanto apanhava qualquer coisa do chão quando Eren o surpreendeu com um abraço por trás e algo bem duro. Levi ainda tentou argumentar que já tinham passado a noite toda nos braços um do outro e que Eren já não devia estar tão animado pela manhã.

Porém, os argumentos acabaram e por isso, agora simplesmente gemia completamente entregue ao prazer que o moreno lhe proporcionava. Não se cansava de o ter dentro dele, mesmo que tivessem passado a noite toda tomados pelo desejo como vinha acontecendo desde que tinham chegado para a lua-de-mel.

Ouviu um rosnar que o arrepiou contra a orelha dele e deixou as feromonas de submissão espalharem-se uma vez mais pelo quarto. Já não ia aguentar muito mais.

\- Eren… eu… ah!

\- Só mais pouco. – Investiu com mais força, provocando mais um gemido alto e um tremor pelo corpo do Ómega. – Está quase… - Puxou os cabelos negros, expondo o pescoço do Ómega para beijá-lo e quando sentiu o clímax bem próximo, mordeu a Marca e o orgasmo abateu-se sobre os dois.

Demorou um pouco até que a respiração dos dois ficasse regulada e nessa altura, Levi deixou de ser capaz de apoiar-se por si só e era Eren que mantinha o equilíbrio de ambos próximo à janela.

\- Hum… bom dia. – Murmurou, cheirando os cabelos negros.

\- Essa… essa é a… tua forma de dizer-me bom dia? – Perguntou ainda recuperando o fôlego.

\- Não é uma boa forma de começar o dia? – Brincou o Alfa.

\- Ótima… - Ironizou. – Vamos… ter que… voltar para o chuveiro. – Respondeu, regulando a respiração e deixando escapar um suspiro.

\- Podemos ir juntos para poupar água. – Sugeriu e nesse instante, o Ómega recuperou as forças e bateu no Alfa, afastando-o.

\- Chega! – Disse bastante ruborizado. - As tuas hormonas pervertidas têm que ter limites! – Falou e teve que aclarar a garganta ao sentir a voz rouca. – Vou sozinho e nada de entrar lá dentro a menos que queiras acabar castrado.

\- Irias sentir falta se fosse castrado. – Provocou.

\- Não tanto como tu com certeza. – Respondeu e fechou a porta, perante o ar surpreso do Alfa por causa da resposta e em seguida, ouviu o moreno rir. – Alfa pervertido… - Murmurou num tom mais baixo.

Cerca de duas horas mais tarde, após banhos, pequeno-almoço e alguma limpeza por ordem de Levi, finalmente deixaram a casa.

Inicialmente, Eren tinha planeado saírem de casa mais cedo todos os dias para caminharem pela praia e ver outras coisas em Shiganshina, mas a cama acabava sempre por lhes roubar alguma parte do dia. Portanto, o passeio de barco em que o moreno tinha pensado, aconteceu somente no terceiro dia da lua-de-mel. Nos outros dias já que saíram sempre mais tarde, ele dedicou-se a mostrar outros locais e a partilhar histórias de infância e adolescência passadas naquele local.

Contudo, nada se comparava ao entusiasmo do Ómega naquele momento em que já na embarcação, viu o que havia na água ao redor deles. Corais. Dezenas e dezenas de corais e centenas de pequenas criaturas do mar que se deslocavam entre diversas cores e formas, debaixo daquele lençol de água imenso e límpido.

\- Nunca tinha visto nada assim! – Disse sem afastar os olhos da água e daquilo que podia ver com um sorriso bem visível no rosto. – Quer dizer, vi algumas coisas nos livros da Hanji, mas isto…

\- É bem mais bonito do que nos livros, não é? – Perguntou completamente encantado com as reações tão genuínas e inocentes do parceiro. – Fico contente que estejas a gostar do nosso passeio.

\- Nunca vou esquecer um dia como este. – Sorriu na direção do parceiro. – Obrigado Eren.

\- Não tens que agradecer. – Coçou a cabeça e viu os olhos desiguais focarem-se novamente na água que havia debaixo da pequena embarcação.

\- Para a próxima vez que voltarmos cá, temos que trazer a Misa. Tenho a certeza que vai gostar muito disto.

\- Claro, vamos voltar aqui sempre que houver oportunidade. – Disse sem deixar de observar o jovem de cabelos negros.

\- Estás a ver? Olha a cor daquele peixe! E aquilo ali? O que é?

Eren sorriu novamente e olhou para aquilo que o parceiro apontava e respondeu pacientemente a todas as perguntas que ouviu. Poucas coisas o fizeram sentir-se tão feliz como ver a alegria genuína nas palavras, na postura e acima de tudo na expressão do Ómega.

Recordava-o da primeira vez que tinha visitado Shiganshina e mesmo assim, talvez o nível de entusiasmo de Levi fosse maior. Se bem que Eren podia imaginar como seria para alguém que viveu grande parte da sua vida, acorrentado pelas trevas, finalmente ver as maravilhas que o mundo tinha para oferecer. E ele queria mostrar-lhe mais, muito mais e vê-lo tão feliz e realizado quanto possível.

\- Já sabem o que vão pedir? – Perguntou uma voz jovial no pequeno café, onde o casal tinha decidido ir comer.

Existiam apenas dois locais assim para fazerem refeições e ao terceiro dia decidiram variar de local para ver o que havia naquele pequeno café, enfeitado por diversos adereços do mar.

\- Ah, acho que vou pedir este menu aqui. – Eren apontou para a folha que tinha na mão.

\- E quanto a… Levi?

Eren arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver que aquele Alfa desconhecido se dirigia de forma tão descontraída ao parceiro dele. Sobretudo se tivesse em consideração que Levi não podia conhecê-lo, dado que nunca tinha vindo antes a Shiganshina.

No entanto, assim que notou na aparência do funcionário, Levi não conseguiu esconder alguma surpresa.

\- Takumi…

\- Takumi? – Repetiu Eren e viu o parceiro desviar o olhar.

\- Ah…

O Alfa um pouco mais moreno do que Eren e de olhos castanhos, cor que também enfeitava os cabelos do mesmo sorriu abertamente. Tinha também um piercing no sobrolho e outro na língua.

\- Então, este era o teu prometido. Não imaginava que escolhessem Shiganshina para lua-de-mel.

\- Levi? Quem é este? – Perguntou num tom mais ríspido do que pretendia, mas o outro Alfa não parecia minimamente afetado.

\- É o stripper da despedida de solteiro que a Christa contratou. – Respondeu, focando os olhos na lista de opções que havia à sua frente como se fosse a coisa mais importante que houvesse à sua frente naquele momento.

Criou-se um silêncio sepulcral que Takumi decidiu quebrar.

\- Não te preocupes, ah…

\- Eren. – Respondeu num tom seco.

\- Eren. – Repetiu o outro. – Eu e a Christa conhecemo-nos há algum tempo desde que se mudou para Maria e eu na altura, queria ir estudar para Rose. Os estudos custam dinheiro e ultimamente à parte deste trabalho, aceito fazer vários trabalhos que me ajudem a concluir a minha formação. A Christa chamou-me porque disse que precisava de um stripper para a despedida de solteiro. – Riu. – E alinhei pela insanidade da ideia e claro pelo dinheiro que recebi. Ela queria que fosse alguém como eu, porque pelos vistos sou o tipo dele. Moreno e tal. – Sentiu as feromonas territoriais e teve o descaramento (na opinião e Eren) de rir. – Vá, calma. Não fiz nada. Nem toquei no teu Ómega. Ele é bastante tímido. Acho que passou grande parte do tempo chocado com a festa que os vossos amigos organizaram.

\- Vou matar a Christa…

\- Relaxa, Eren. Não aconteceu nada demais.

\- Tiraste a roupa à frente dele?

Levi queria um buraco para se enfiar e não sair de lá nos próximos tempos. Não gostava sequer de recordar as coisas que viu naquela festa de despedida de solteiro. Bolos com imagens de partes do corpo, demasiada gente suada e quase sem roupa e claro, aquele stripper que trouxeram apenas para ele.

* * *

**Flashback**

\- O que é isto? – Perguntou Levi completamente chocado.

\- A pergunta é: quem é ele? – Corrigiu Christa divertida ao ver Takumi caminhar na direção deles com um traje militar demasiado… sugestivo? – Sei que gostas de morenos, aproveita o espetáculo.

\- O quê? Que espetáculo? – Perguntou um pouco assustado e então, o Alfa parou na frente dele e abaixou-se de forma insinuante, colocando as mãos ao lado das pernas dele.

\- Sou todo teu, docinho. – Lambeu os lábios, mostrando o piercing na língua.

Soaram vários gritos femininos.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

\- Fui pago para tirar a roupa. – Takumi encolheu os ombros. – Mas não toquei no teu Ómega. Acho que teria hiperventilado mais, se tivesse feito tal coisa. – Riu um pouco. – Ofereço um prato de frutos de mar a cada um. – Piscou o olho a Levi que entretanto decidiu olhar para o funcionário do café. – E entretanto, o teu Alfa pode contar-te o que fez durante a despedida de solteiro dele. Aposto que deve ter sido tão ou mais interessante do que a tua, Levi.

Nesse momento, o Ómega olhou para o parceiro e vê-lo concentrar-se na cor da mesa, fez com que surgisse a aura das trevas.

\- O que foi que fizeste na tua despedida de solteiro, Eren? – Perguntou num tom cortante e o Alfa desejou naquele momento que alguma coisa acontecesse… até poderia ser um assalto, apenas para desviar as atenções dele.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo *_


	74. Especial – Despedidas de Solteiro

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Referência musical:_

[Levi]

The Jack - AC/DC

Marilyn Manson - Tainted Love

Closer - Nine Inch Nails

[Eren]

Ginuwine Pony

Joe Cocker - You Can Leave Your Hat On

**-X**

* * *

**Especial – Despedidas de Solteiro**

Levi não estava a entender a razão para que tivesse que esperar que Christa e Ymir viessem buscá-lo para algum evento, que diziam que não podia faltar antes do dia do casamento. Para dizer a verdade, o Ómega preferia estar em casa a descansar sobretudo porque os enjoos pioravam com o nervosismo. O facto de também olhar para o rosto de Marco e ver alguma apreensão também não lhe agradava, acima de tudo quando se seguia um sorriso forçado. Logo o amigo que quase não saía de casa sem o filho nos braços, agora encontrava-se ali preparado para acompanhá-lo a algum evento desconhecido.

Por outro lado, também estava Armin que tinha sido arrastado para aquela ocasião. Para eliminar o silêncio desconfortável que se formou inicialmente, Levi fez algumas perguntas ao loiro acerca de como estava a ser a vida em Trost e isso animou o rapaz de olhos azuis a contar-lhe várias coisas diferentes e consequentemente, diminuir também a tensão que pairava no lado de Marco, que também se mostrou interessado.

Apenas quando Christa apareceu, Marco ficou novamente tenso e Armin suspirou, dizendo:

\- Talvez isto não seja uma boa ideia.

\- Vá, não comeces a querer ficar de fora deste dia importante. – A loira sorria abertamente e agarrou as mãos do Ómega com heterocromia para que este se levantasse do sofá.

\- Onde vamos exatamente? – Perguntou Levi.

\- Antes de te prenderes ao casamento, precisas de passar por este ritual. – Dizia num tom misterioso enquanto Marco abanava a cabeça e Armin apoiando-se na muleta, seguia os dois.

\- Ritual?

\- Vais guardar esta noite para sempre na tua memória.

Levi estava no mínimo cético, mas seguiu a amiga até ao que conhecia como sendo um bar, mas que naquela noite dizia estar reservado. Deduziu inocentemente que os amigos teriam preparado alguma festa de convívio antes do dia de casamento, mas nunca esperou encontrar as coisas que viu quando atravessou a porta.

A música insinuante que soava pelo espaço mal iluminado, marcava o ritmo dos vários dançarinos que se encontravam sobre algumas mesas centrais espalhadas pelo local. Todos com roupas mínimas e com movimentos que só podiam ser considerados como pornográficos.

Seis dançarinos. A maioria Alfas, apenas um Beta entre eles.

\- Christa? – Murmurou Levi, mas nem sabia bem o que devia perguntar ao aperceber-se das formas que havia desenhadas nas paredes, onde também havia algemas e outros objetos que não reconhecia como sendo brinquedos sexuais.

\- Isto é um pouco… - Ia começar o Marco.

_She's got the Jack_

_She's got the Jack(7x)_

_She's got the Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack_

_She's got the Jack_

Um dos Alfas sobre a mesa piscou o olho na direção de Marco que corou, desviando o olhar e todos ouviram quando Ymir apareceu a cantar a música e logo a parceira se juntou, enquanto Levi ainda parecia paralisado.

\- Queres beber? – Perguntou uma Beta que se aproximou com uma bandeja e vários copos.

\- Ele não pode beber álcool. – Informou Armin e surpreendeu-se ao ver Marco aceitar um dos copos e beber de uma só vez.

"_Imagino que deva ser para não morrer de vergonha aqui_", deduziu o loiro, abanando a cabeça e apontou para um dos sofás para que Levi se sentasse. Sinceramente, o Ómega de olhos azuis estava preocupado com o outro que ainda se encontrava paralisado. Porém, apesar do choque, Levi seguiu-o até ao sofá.

\- Estás bem? – Perguntou Armin. – Acho que lhes podes pedir para pararem e assim não precisas de passar por isto.

\- O que é isto? – Perguntou Levi com vergonha de olhar para quem quer que fosse.

\- É uma despedida de solteiro. – Explicou Armin. – Só que um pouco extrema, se pensarmos que não estás habituado a nada destas coisas.

\- Por que é que há Alfas quase nus a dançar em cima de mesas? – Levi sentia-se mortificado só por ter que fazer uma pergunta daquelas.

\- Bom, é suposto apreciares as vistas. – Disse o loiro um pouco divertido.

\- Apreciar? – Indagou confuso. – Como é que…? – Ergueu o rosto para ver outro Alfa sorrir na direção dele e depois viu Christa aproximar-se novamente, depois de Ymir ter desaparecido.

\- Vem aí a melhor surpresa da noite.

\- Surpresa? – Perguntou Levi.

\- Talvez seja melhor não irmos muito longe com isto. – Disse Marco com o copo vazio nas mãos.

\- Marquito relaxa! Este foi escolhido a dedo! Dentro das tuas preferências, Levi. – Disse bastante animada

Repentinamente, outra música começou e várias vozes festejaram à medida que as luzes do bar focavam-se numa das entradas. Dessa entrada saiu mais um Alfa com trajes militares de forma a cobrirem muito mal o corpo dele e Levi corou ainda mais se era possível ao ver as poses insinuantes que o Alfa fazia na direção de vários presentes.

\- O que é isto? – Perguntou o Ómega chocado.

\- A pergunta é: quem é ele? – Corrigiu Christa divertida e acenando ao rapaz que tinha abraçado Sasha, descendo sensualmente ao som da música e em vez de a Ómega ficar tão chocada como ele, Levi surpreendeu-se por vê-la rir na direção do Alfa.

"_Estão todos loucos e ó meu Deus, ele está a vir para aqui!_", pensou Levi aterrorizado.

\- Sei que gostas de morenos, aproveita o espetáculo. – Disse Christa bastante entusiasmada.

\- O quê? Que espetáculo? – Perguntou Levi assustado e então, o Alfa parou na frente dele e abaixou-se de forma insinuante, colocando as mãos ao lado das pernas dele.

\- Sou todo teu, docinho. – Lambeu os lábios, mostrando o _piercing_ na língua.

Soaram vários gritos femininos.

\- Contrataste um stripper? – Perguntou Marco chocado. – Acho que preciso de outro copo de cerveja. – Levantou-se, dirigindo-se a uma das mesas.

\- Cuidado para não ires de ressaca para o casamento. – Avisou Ymir, que ao passar por um dos Alfas deu-lhe uma palmada.

\- Ah… - Balbuciou Levi com aquele Alfa mesmo à sua frente.

\- Takumi, delícia. – Esclareceu, lambendo novamente os lábios. – O que vais querer que faça?

\- É melhor ires com calma. – Armin decidiu interferir, captando a atenção do Alfa. – Ele claramente não está habituado a estas coisas e nem esperava que os amigos preparassem uma coisa dessas.

\- Obrigado pela dica, loirinho. – Piscou o olho e Armin decidiu fazer final e pedir um dos copos, já que pressentia que iria precisar de álcool para lidar com aquela festa. – E então, Levi… Ómega de feromonas deliciosas estás com medo de mim? – Sentou-se ao lado do rapaz de cabelos negros que olhou para ele de soslaio, enquanto se acalmava visto que já não tinha aquele Alfa à frente dele e demasiado perto para o seu gosto.

\- O que… o que aconteceu com a tua roupa?

O Alfa riu abertamente mesmo Armin não se conteve com a pergunta demasiado inocente para aquele lugar e para tudo o que estava a acontecer à volta dele.

\- Fui atacado por uma matilha de lobas selvagens a caminho daqui. – Piscou o olho novamente na direção de Armin, que enquanto bebia o que lhe tinham trazido, sorriu mais uma vez divertido.

\- Matilha de lobas selvagens? – Indagou confuso, olhando novamente para o Alfa que mantinha o sorriso animado.

\- Cheiras bastante também ao teu Alfa.

\- E se quiseres preservar as tuas mãos ou a tua cabeça, eu evitaria contacto físico. – Comentou Armin distraidamente.

\- Claro, claro. – Confirmou sem perder a animação. – Aliás, vejo que tens uma Marca bem vincada aí nesse pescoço, mas sabes Levi… continuas a ter umas feromonas bem atraentes, assim como o teu amigo loirinho aí ao teu lado. – Viu Levi arquear uma sobrancelha.

\- Armin, o meu nome é Armin.

\- Não estás a ser pago para conversar, Takumi! Levanta-me esse rabo daí e dança! – Ouviu-se Ymir dizer de longe. – Queremos ver o que há debaixo da roupa!

Mais gritos femininos onde se ouviam sinais claros de aprovação. Levi viu com receio quando o Alfa se ergueu novamente e outra música começou. O que o fez prender a respiração não foi somente a forma como movia corpo, mas também o momento em que começou a tirar a roupa à medida que se ouvia a letra:

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_I want to feel you from the inside_

Levi também não podia acreditar que Armin se atreveu a ajudar aquele pervertido a tirar a roupa. Pelo menos, o Alfa respeitava a ideia de não lhe tocar, mas podia ver pelo Armin aquilo que poderia ter acontecido, caso não existisse esse impedimento.

O Ómega chegou a ver Isabel e Nicole com álcool na mão dar palmadas em alguns dos Alfas. Ele considerava que estava mesmo num universo alternativo, onde todos tinham perdido a cabeça. Aliás, mesmo a Christa esteve demasiado perto daquele Alfa e a Ymir em vez de atuar como territorial, ria abertamente e também aproveitava para tocar no moreno de olhos castanhos, que parecia bastante interessado sobretudo em Armin.

Aliás, antes de sair daquele ambiente em que esteve bastante tempo, Levi ainda teve tempo para se chocar mais uma vez, depois de o obrigarem a provar o bolo com a forma de uma parte do corpo. Takumi esteve novamente perto dele, mas desta vez mais focado em Armin e durante uma troca de palavras, desviou o copo da boca do Ómega loiro e beijou-o.

Soaram vários gritos, sobretudo alguns de Christa e Ymir que diziam querer ver línguas e Levi simplesmente queria um buraco e desaparecer daquele meio em que acreditava que todos tinham enlouquecido de vez.

* * *

\- Está bom? – Perguntou Jean, vendo o amigo acabar de beber o sumo que lhe passou depois de o ter ido buscar ao hospital, visto que teve que trabalhar até um pouco mais tarde.

\- Sim. – Disse, acabando de beber o conteúdo. – Estás mais civilizado do que o normal, bateste com a cabe… - Sentiu uma tontura e antes que pudesse cair no meio da rua, o amigo segurou nele.

\- Sempre inocente para cair nestas coisas. – Comentou com um meio sorriso. – Agora vamos lá ver o que a Hanji organizou para a tua noite. – Fez sinal a Reiner que abriu a porta da carruagem.

\- Vamos tornar a noite dele memorável.

\- A Hanji disse que ele dificilmente esquecerá esta noite. Não sei se isto me assusta ou me faz ter mais vontade de rir. – Comentou Jean, colocando com a ajuda de Reiner, o moreno inconsciente na carruagem.

\- Vamos filmar tudo?

\- Claro, achas que perco a oportunidade de ter um vídeo que posso usar como chantagem mais tarde? – Perguntou Jean. – Com certeza, ele não vai querer que o Levi saiba de nada do que vai ver esta noite, portanto, é sempre uma boa arma.

\- Se tiveres um pingo de solidariedade como Alfa, nunca na vida deves mostrar o que vamos gravar hoje. – Comentou Reiner.

Quando os olhos verdes começaram a abrir-se lentamente, a música que tocava fez com que perguntasse onde estaria. Isso e por que razão sentia que os braços se encontravam numa posição desconfortável? Pareciam-lhe estendidos e os pulsos presos a algum de metal. Além disso, notava que os dedos também estavam sujos com alguma coisa.

Enquanto tentava abrir os olhos com a visão bastante desfocada, notou em outros pontos mais importantes. As feromonas doces de um Ómega e um peso em cima dele.

\- Levi? – Murmurou.

Não, não era o seu Ómega. As feromonas eram diferentes. Não tão atraentes ou irresistíveis. Um pouco alarmado por aperceber-se disso, abriu de imediato de olhos, forçando-se a focar rapidamente na situação e encontrou uma Ómega sentada em cima dele. De cabelos negros curtos, olhos com um risco preto acentuado, top vermelho com um colete preto por cima e com uma minissaia demasiado curta que se encontrava sentada sobre ele. O que chamou a atenção dele foram também os olhos dela. Um de cada cor, mas… não eram naturais. Eram lentes e além disso, as feromonas e agora que se concentrava melhor. Não era uma Ómega e sim, um Ómega!

_If you're horny let's do it, ride it, my pony_

_My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it_

Cantava o rapaz divertido com o olhar de choque do Alfa, que notou que também estava algemado a uma cama no meio do que parecia ser um bar.

\- Ah…?

\- Calma, jeitoso. Não vou fazer nada que possa causar-te problema com o teu futuro esposo. – Falou o Ómega num tom insinuante.

\- Como é que…? – Alguns _flashes_ de fotografia foram o suficiente para que se recordasse que Jean era a última pessoa que tinha visto antes de acabar ali. – Jean, seu filho da _puta_!

\- Olá para ti também, Jaeger. – Respondeu o Alfa com um meio sorriso, enquanto via Eren um pouco atrapalhado por continuar com aquele Ómega em cima dele a cantar aquela canção descarada.

\- Estás a sentir qualquer coisa? – Perguntou Reiner curioso ao Ómega que sorriu divertido e respondeu "ainda não" antes de continuar a cantar e fazer sinal para outro canto da sala.

"_Aquilo são vibradores pendurados no teto?_", perguntava-se Eren um pouco traumatizado com todo o cenário envolvente. Havia vários Ómegas e Betas com roupas de strippers a servir mesas, onde estavam vários colegas do trabalho e mesmo Connie estava a aceitar ser alimentado por um dos Ómegas, "_Aquele é o Farlan?!". _

O Alfa loiro estava a lamber algum tipo de geleia que havia sobre um dos Ómegas deitados sobre a mesa.

\- Sabem que vamos todos morrer nas mãos dos nossos parceiros se não sairmos daqui nos próximos minutos, certo? – Perguntou Eren e então, viu Hanji aparecer no meio de toda aquela perversão que pairava no lugar.

\- Estás a gostar do espetáculo, moreno maravilhoso?

\- Hanji, eu juro que…

\- É lindo, não é? – Abraçou o Ómega que continuava sentado sobre ele que riu. – Aqui o Seiji tinha alguns traços semelhantes ao teu Levi e por isso, depois de lhe mudarmos a roupa e acrescentarmos o pormenor dos olhos, achámos que seria do teu agrado.

\- Hanji, eu não posso…

\- Calma moreno. Os Ómegas aqui não estão a ser pagos para fazer mais do que entretenimento, não são escravos sexuais. São todos atores e excelentes atores. Todos estão a adorar! – Beijou o Ómega no rosto e este em seguida, debruçou-se sobre o Alfa para olhá-lo de bem perto.

\- Parece que senti qualquer coisa.

\- A culpa não é minha! – Disse um pouco corado. – Não estavas propriamente quieto!

O Ómega riu.

\- Nunca disse que era um mau sinal. Aliás, quero que aprecies bem esta noite. – Saiu de cima do Alfa que então, viu que as mãos além de presas estavam sujas com… _chantilly_?

\- Vão lá, meninas. – Ouviu Reiner dizer e algumas Ómegas aproximaram-se, mas ficando apenas perto das mãos dele antes de começarem a lamber o _chantilly_ dos dedos dele.

"_Puta que pariu, puta que pariu…_", pensava tentando controlar as reações do corpo, quando notou que se iniciava uma nova música e que o tal Ómega, Seiji iria começar a retirar a roupa.

\- Aposto que já te deve ter passado pela cabeça imaginar o Levi com roupas femininas. Não por nada, apenas por uma questão de fantasia. – Comentou Hanji, sentando-se na cama ao lado do moreno.

\- Hanji. – Rosnou entre os dentes.

\- Vá moreno aprecia o espetáculo. – Disse Hanji, ouvindo o riso divertido dos amigos quando o Ómega subiu para cima da cama e ficou perto dos pés dele, enquanto entoava a canção e começava a retirar a roupa.

_Baby take off your coat_

_Real slow_

_And take off your shoes_

_I'll take off your shoes_

_Baby take off your dress_

_Yes yes yes_

Todos começavam a entoar a letra da canção e vários gritos masculinos aprovavam o _show_ geral de striptease dado também pelos outros atores presentes, como se estivessem sincronizados com Seiji.

\- _You can leave your hat on_. – Cantavam Reiner e Jean de perto, enquanto filmavam a forma cada vez mais evidente como Eren estava desconfortável.

Vários aplausos e assobios soaram quando Seiji atirou a roupa íntima que guardava debaixo daquela minissaia mínima na direção de Eren que ficou com a peça de roupa perto do rosto. O moreno tentava também esquecer a forma provocante como as outras Ómegas lambuzavam os dedos dele e além disso, o sorriso pouco inocente do outro Ómega que continuava a dança não ajudava em nada.

\- Definitivamente, ninguém vai poder ver este vídeo. – Comentou Jean. – O Eren seria um homem morto.

\- Nós também. – Concordou Reiner ao ver, que um pouco depois daquele pequeno show de striptease Seiji regressava com um top azul e uns micro calções de cor branca. Ó Ómega trazia numa das mãos uma taça de morangos.

\- Querem que partilhe os morangos também convosco? – Perguntou, piscando o olho aos Alfas enquanto se sentava novamente sobre Eren.

\- Ah, Seiji acho melhor… hum. – Eren teve um morango colocado na boca.

\- Relaxa. – Respondeu o Ómega.

\- Nós estamos bem só a ver. – Respondeu Jean.

\- Como quiserem. – Comeu também um morango, lambendo os dedos sobre o olhar atento dos Alfas. – Não sabem o que perdem.

\- Nada, não aconteceu nada de especial. – Respondeu o moreno.

\- Mentes muito mal, Jaeger. – Acusou Levi desconfiado ainda com a aura das trevas. – Sabes que eu sempre posso encontrar forma de saber.

\- Vamos dizer que assim como tu conheceste o Takumi, eu também conheci um Seiji e alguns outros Ómegas, ok? Mas nada de especial aconteceu. – Disse um pouco ruborizado. – Apenas o mesmo que deves ter experienciado tu.

\- Hum… - Continuava desconfiado, mas pressentindo que seria melhor não saber, resolveu parar com as questões na condição de que Eren também fizesse o mesmo relativamente a Takumi.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo *_


	75. Nascimento

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X**

* * *

**Nascimento**

Os olhos verdes dividiam a atenção entre Ken que sentado em frente a Marco com Jean logo ao lado brincava com blocos coloridos e observava também o grupo mais adiante. O Alfa sorria com a boa disposição do pequeno, a quem era muito fácil provocar sorrisos e viu Bertholdt e Reiner regressarem para o espaço, onde o moreno se encontrava com os amigos debaixo de um grande conjunto de árvores com uma manta estendida.

\- Cansado Berth? – Perguntou Jean, esperando que o Ómega acabasse de sentar-se com a ajuda de Reiner e só então, ofereceu-lhe uma garrafa de água.

\- Os meus pés estão a matar-me. – Queixou-se e agradeceu o gesto do amigo. – Não tenho um dia sem os pés inchados, mesmo que tente passar pouco tempo de pé. – Abriu a garrafa e começou a beber água.

\- E para isso, estou cá eu. – Brincou Reiner, colocando os pés do parceiro sobre as pernas dele, antes de começar a massajá-los. – Sou o massagista de serviço.

\- Pelo menos hoje não estás com enjoos. – Comentou Marco, acariciando os cabelos do filho que colocava um bloco sobre o que Eren tinha acabado de juntar à construção.

\- Graças ao chá de ervas que o Levi me mostrou. Nem sempre resolve, mas na maior parte das vezes é uma sorte que me tenha ensinado a fazer aquele chá. – Respondeu Bertholdt, relaxando com as mãos do parceiro sobre os pés dele.

\- E por falar nele. – Começou Jean. – Esse parece não se cansar.

Perto do riacho a alguns metros encontrava-se Levi de sorriso no rosto a atirar água na direção de Misaki, Yukine e Igor que riam divertidos em torno do Ómega.

\- Pois, mas embora o tempo esteja um pouco bipolar e esteja mais calor do que é normal para esta época, eu preferia que ele não estivesse tanto tempo com os miúdos debaixo deste sol. – Comentou o moreno.

\- Pois, mesmo que o sol não lhes faça muito mal, podiam pelo menos sentar-se um pouco. Sobretudo o Levi. – Acrescentou Reiner.

\- Ele pode ser mais resistente do que e o habitual entre os Ómegas, mas durante a gravidez devia ter mais cuidado. – Concordou Jean e tanto Bertholdt como Marco trocaram olhares ao testemunhar mais um momento protetor dos Alfas. Às vezes, os três nem se apercebiam como concordavam sem pensar duas vezes e sem discutir.

\- Hei Levi! – Chamou Eren e viu o Ómega desviar o olhar das crianças para prestar atenção ao Alfa. – Não é melhor comermos qualquer coisa agora?

Ao referir o plural, o Alfa de olhos verdes pretendia evitar mais algum momento em que Levi recusasse o "excesso de zelo" que tanto o parceiro como os outros Alfas lhe dedicavam. Se alegasse abertamente que estava preocupado, provavelmente receberia algum olhar desaprovador. O Ómega repetia várias vezes que não precisava de todos aqueles cuidados.

Porém, aquele argumento ia no sentido de que também as crianças precisavam de parar um pouco para comer qualquer coisa e isso depressa convenceu o Ómega a voltar para perto do parceiro e dos amigos.

As crianças correram na frente de Levi, competindo entre elas sobre quem iria chegar primeiro. Quando o jovem com heterocromia chegou perto dos amigos, notou que de facto já se devia ter sentado antes. Por breves instantes, viu como as coisas giravam à sua volta e assim que "regressou" à realidade viu que tanto Jean como Reiner seguravam-no pelos braços, atuando como apoio.

\- Levi? – Chamou Eren já de pé e ocupando-se de substituir os amigos.

\- Não é nada. – Murmurou vendo o rosto preocupado parceiro. – Só uma tontura. – Já sentia os pés bem firmes no chão e o equilíbrio de volta.

\- Estás bem, pai?

\- Tudo bem, tio Levi? – Perguntavam Igor e Yukine com um ar igualmente apreensivo.

\- Sim, só preciso de me sentar um pouco. – Sorriu na direção das crianças e deixou que Eren continuasse com a mão no braço dele, enquanto o sentava ao seu lado.

\- Estás indisposto? – Perguntou Marco.

\- Não, a sério, foi só uma tontura. – Assegurou o Ómega, colocando uma das mãos sobre a barriga já visível.

\- Não estás mesmo a sentir mais nada? – Insistiu Jean.

\- Ok, antes que entrem todos novamente em modo "Alfa", em que não escutam nada do que estou a dizer, volto a repetir que estou bem. Foi só uma tontura e agora, tenho fome. Podemos mudar de assunto? – Viu Igor mexer num dos sacos e retirou uma maçã para lhe oferecer. – Obrigado. – Aceitou a fruta e passou a mão nos cabelos do pequeno Alfa que sorriu.

Devido aos compromissos profissionais nem sempre Annie e Mikasa podiam participar em passeios como aqueles, mas os amigos acabavam sempre por encontrar uma forma de trazer Igor. Aliás, Levi era o que mais passava tempo com o pequeno Alfa nessas ocasiões, visto que também Misaki gostava bastante de brincar com ele. Mesmo Igor não escondia o quanto gostava de passar tempo com eles, sobretudo agora que Levi tinha mais tempo livre, tendo em conta o avançar da gravidez.

E falando na gravidez, graças ao olfato apurado de Eren também já conheciam qual era a espécie a que pertencia o filho deles. Numa das noites deitados lado a lado, o Alfa disse-lhe que o filho tinha feromonas subtis como era o normal para o tempo de desenvolvimento que tinha, mas que já era possível saber que era um Alfa.

Nesse momento, Levi sentou-se na cama com um ar curioso no rosto. Já tinha ouvido os amigos do moreno comentar que o parceiro dele realmente tinha um olfato bastante apurado. Tanto ao ponto de saber exatamente qual era o sexo ou espécie dos bebés antes que estes nascessem e com bastante tempo de antecedência. Porém, ouvir esses rumores e testemunhar de perto era completamente diferente até porque Levi não tinha notado nada disso até aquele momento. Portanto, sabendo que não podia simplesmente confiar no seu olfato, serviu-se também das capacidades como Elo para confirmar a afirmação do parceiro e surpreendeu-se com a exatidão. Era um Alfa e bem saudável, assim como Hanji sempre comentava durante as consultas de rotina com ela.

A vida em geral prosseguia de forma pacífica e por isso, nada faria prever os acontecimentos daquele dia, próximo ao nascimento do filho de Eren e Levi. Nessa altura, Bertholdt já estava em casa com mais um pequeno Alfa nos braços, mais uma vez com as características mais vincadas de Reiner. Quanto a Levi encontrava-se na reta final da gravidez e durante aquele dia de temperaturas gélidas tinha ido na companhia de Misaki, Igor e Hanji visitar Petra e Oluo que os convidaram para um pequeno lanche na casa deles.

Misaki e Igor seguiam à frente de Hanji e Levi. As crianças estavam de mãos dadas, vestindo casacos quentes de cor cinzenta, com luvas nas mãos e pequenas botas que lhes permitiam caminhar sem escorregar. Os dois apontavam sorridentes para os pequenos flocos de neve que caíam enquanto entoavam algumas canções típicas da época de natal cada vez mais próxima.

Quanto ao Ómega e à Beta observavam os dois com sorrisos no rosto. Levi recusou a sugestão de Hanji de recorrerem a uma carruagem para regressar a casa, pois sabia que tanto a filha como Igor gostariam mais daquele pequeno passeio a pé. Mesmo que o jovem de cabelos negros considerasse que caminhar nos últimos tempos não era tão simples, sobretudo se a neve acumulada no chão também exigisse um maior esforço para os movimentos. Porém, ver as crianças tão contentes compensava qualquer esforço que tivesse que fazer, enquanto ajeitava um pouco mais o cachecol de cor branca contra o pescoço, procurando proteger-se um pouco mais do frio.

\- Quando vi a Misa com o Yuki, sempre pensei que os dois fossem ficar juntos, mas agora a concorrência é forte. – Brincou Hanji e Levi abanou a cabeça.

\- É muito cedo para pensar nessas coisas.

\- A Misa pode ser mais parecida contigo do que pensas. – Apontou a Beta divertida. – Pode ser que também prefira um Alfa um pouco mais velho.

\- Tch, eu e o Eren não temos uma diferença de idade tão grande. – Apontou o Ómega.

\- Assim como acontece com a Misa e o Igor. – Comentou Hanji, fazendo o jovem de cabelos negros revirar os olhos.

\- Escuta Hanji como já disse, é muito cedo para estares com essas ideias.

\- Ó, mas tu até gostas bastante do Igor. – Insistiu. – E fico muito feliz por ver que a Cidade das Trevas, agora chamada de Cidade das Estrelas. – Corrigiu com um sorriso rasgado. – Não foi capaz de estragar o pequeno. Vê só como sendo tão novo, sempre cuida sempre da tua filha.

\- A Mikasa e a Annie devem estar a ensinar-lhe o que é o certo. No entanto, isso não significa que… - Um arrepio forte percorreu o seu corpo e parou de andar, tentando entender de onde vinha aquela sensação terrível.

\- Levi?

\- Misa! Igor! Abaixem-se! – Disse o Ómega alarmado, pois sabia que não teria tempo de alcançá-los e os dois mais do que questionarem, simplesmente seguiram aquela ordem.

Várias flechas passaram perto dos dois e era possível ouvir um rosnar de leve do pequeno Alfa, à medida que Hanji também agarrou o braço de Levi e por muito pouco não foi atingida. A Beta colocou a mão dentro do casaco, retirando duas pequenas esferas.

\- Levi, assim que tiveres a oportunidade, tens que sair daqui com os miúdos. – Murmurou a Beta.

\- E deixar-te aqui com…? – Viu quatro Alfas saltarem de duas árvores e Hanji atirou as duas pequenas esferas que explodiram, espalhando uma imensa nuvem de fumo ao mesmo tempo, que Levi sentiu algo arranhar-lhe o braço e apercebeu-se que uma das flechas tinha passado de raspão, mas o suficiente para rasgar a manga do casaco e causar um arranhão no braço. Sentiu-se sangrar e retirou do casaco um pequeno punhal e também o cachecol, que colocou em torno das duas crianças que correram na direção dele antes que aquelas duas pequenas bombas de fumo explodissem.

\- Pai! Sangue!

\- Shh, estou bem. – Assegurou, vendo Hanji causar um ferimento letal a um dos Alfas que tentou passar pela nuvem de fumo criada.

\- Pai atrás de…! – Levi sentiu o sangue gelar ao ver o pequeno Alfa rosnar e atirar-se contra o inimigo desconhecido. Embora, tenha impedido que os Ómegas fossem atacados, devido à estatura e tenra idade não demorou a ser pontapeado.

\- Não lhe toques, Alfa! – A voz de Levi soou num tom autoritário e de imediato, viu as espadas caírem das mãos daquele desconhecido. Ao fazê-lo sentiu um aperto estranho no peito, ignorou porque em seguida Levi apenas teve tempo de puxar Misa para trás dele, antes de parar o ataque de outro Alfa.

"_Como é que conseguiram aproximar-se desta forma, sem que eu me apercebesse? Porque só me apercebo da presença deles quando já estão demasiado próximos?_", conseguiu uma abertura no ataque daquele Alfa e cravou o punhal bem fundo no estômago dele, "_As feromonas. Há algo a manchar as feromonas deles e a deixar que só me aperceba da presença deles quando estão demasiado próximos_", deixou os outros instintos influenciarem os seus sentidos ao mesmo tempo, que sentia novamente um sufoco dentro do peito, "_Não uso estas habilidades há algum tempo, não devia ter tanto impacto em mim…será que isto acontece por estar nos últimos dias de gravidez? Não…", _viu o braço que tinha sido atingido antes tremer, "_Há qualquer coisa…_"

Mais flechas caíram sobre eles e Levi puxou Misa contra ele, usando o próprio corpo como escudo e em parte as capacidades como Elo para que ela não fosse ferida. Evitou também que várias daquelas flechas o atingissem, mas outra rasgou novamente o seu casaco no mesmo braço, abrindo mais uma ferida.

\- Pai! Pai!

\- Levi! – Ouviu Hanji dizer enquanto tentava livrar-se dos oponentes.

\- Misa… - Murmurou. – Assim que der sinal, quero que corras.

\- Não! – Negou de imediato e viu mais Alfas aproximarem-se e Igor levantava-se em dificuldade. Porém, aqueles desconhecidos nem sequer perdiam tempo a olhar para o pequeno Alfa, focavam nele e na filha. Aqueles Alfas não estavam ali para atacar o Igor ou mesmo a Hanji que estava a tentar mantê-los ocupados.

"_Eles querem atacar-me a mim e à minha filha…_", concluiu, "_E isso, eu não vou permitir. Vou submetê-los e farei correr sangue, caso se atrevam a tocar nela_".

Repentinamente, ouviu o rosnar mais alto de outro Alfa e reconheceu de imediato.

"_Oluo_", concluiu com algum alívio ao ver o amigo e a parceira aparecerem com espadas nas mãos e imobilizarem vários dos inimigos.

Levi começou a murmurar várias palavras em tom mais baixo e que Misa reconhecia como sendo a língua antiga.

\- Pai, não devias…

A pequena era consciente, através de conversas que escutou que o pai não deveria utilizar as suas capacidades como Elo durante a gravidez, mas sabia que não seria capaz de impedi-lo e com alívio, viu que Petra se aproximava, trazendo Igor nos braços.

\- Temos que sair daqui, Levi! – Disse alarmada e surpreendeu-se a destreza que impediu Oluo cortar todas as flechas que foram atiradas. – Estás a…? – A Beta já tinha testemunhado aquilo antes, era a bênção dos antigos que permitiam incrementar em grande medida força e destreza daquele a quem o Elo decidisse ajudar. Petra viu também como Hanji se desenvencilhou rapidamente daqueles que a rodeavam

"_Eles não serão o suficiente, precisava de mais…_", os pensamentos foram cortados, assim como as palavras que pronunciava quando a dor no peito regressou.

\- Pai! Pai!

\- Levi, o que tens?!

Doía-lhe o peito. Custava-lhe respirar. Doía-lhe respirar, assim como sentia os cortes arderem com mais intensidade no seu braço e por breves instantes, percebeu que havia algo estranho naqueles cortes. Misturado com o vermelho do sangue havia um estranho líquido com uma coloração estranha.

\- Hanji… - Chamou com dificuldade e a Beta ao escutá-lo, aproximou-se de imediato ao mesmo tempo que todos viram como um sinal negro de fumo tinha sido disparado de uma casa próxima. Provavelmente, a casa de um dos soldados de Maria que se apercebeu do ataque dos desconhecidos e daquela forma, informava a todos que a região estava sob ataque.

* * *

Eren tinha chegado a casa acompanhado pelos sogros, que encontrou pelo caminho e todos se surpreenderam por encontrar a casa vazia. Ao confirmar uma das mensagens trocadas com o Ómega que pouco a pouco, ia aderindo às tecnologias que os colocavam em contacto, Eren descobriu que o parceiro tinha ido até à casa de Oluo e Petra, mas deveria estar a voltar para casa. Porém, a vontade de ver o parceiro fez com que decidisse ir buscá-lo e se Layla e Axel pensaram em aceitar a sugestão de Eren para que aguardassem ali, enquanto ele saía, tudo isso mudou com a palidez súbita no rosto do moreno de olhos verdes.

\- Eren? O que foi?

\- Levi…o Levi e a Misa estão em perigo. – Murmurou arrepiado com as sensações da Marca, que claramente o Ómega tentava atenuar.

Antes que Axel pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta, os três viram ao longo o sinal de fumo disparado. A cor negra era o sinal mais grave e de imediato, Eren saiu a correr seguido de perto por Layla e Axel.

"_Sinto como se estivesse a sufocar e sinto-o… sinto-o cada vez mais distante_", pensava à medida que as feromonas não escondiam o desespero que começava a sentir a cada passo que dava na direção do local, onde se via o fumo negro e para onde vários soldados estariam a dirigir-se.

* * *

Quando Hanji se aproximou do Ómega, ouviu-o sussurrar em dificuldade que pensava que o tinham envenenado com alguma coisa e não foi capaz de terminar a frase, pois outra dor forte o fez perder os sentidos. Em pânico a Beta deitou o Ómega com cuidado e todos escutaram o som semelhante a um trovão, mas era como se algo imenso estivesse a quebrar. Como se fosse possível ouvirem-se as inúmeras fendas que se formavam e com a mão trémula, Hanji colocou a mão no pescoço do Ómega e perto do nariz dele, notando como…

\- Não respira… não está a respirar… - Murmurou trémula. – Sai daqui, Petra! Leva os miúdos! – Abriu o casaco de Levi, ignorando os gritos de Misaki e Igor que queriam ficar ali, mas a outra Beta levava-os para longe daquele caos. Assim que alcançou o peito do Ómega começou a realizar as massagens cardíacas, ignorando por completo todo o sangue derramado em torno deles. Os soldados de Maria que entretanto tinham chegado não permitiam que ninguém se aproximasse da Beta e do Ómega, que continuava sem responder. O som dos trovões que escutou antes, representava a proteção de Maria a ceder. Representava a morte eminente do Elo.

Contudo, a Beta com lágrimas a caírem abundantemente pelo rosto não desistiu. Não podia simplesmente permitir que aquilo acontecesse sem que pudesse fazer nada. Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Aquilo não podia acontecer. Ele não podia morrer daquela forma.

Ela não podia ser incapaz de salvar a vida dele e a vida daquela criança.

Ela sabia que jamais se perdoaria se ficasse com o sangue deles nas mãos. Nunca se recuperaria de um choque daqueles. Não podia aceitar que tudo terminasse ali. Jamais iria aceitar que a vida deles terminasse porque não foi capaz de protegê-los.

\- Por favor, Levi… - Pedia entre lágrimas.

Ela devia ter sido capaz de fazer melhor. Nunca devia ter deixado qualquer um daqueles monstros atingi-los. Esses monstros que morriam debaixo da fúria dos soldados de Maria.

Nenhum daqueles soldados aceitaria que a sua região estivesse a ser atacada, mas acima de tudo não aceitariam que estranhos se atrevessem a atacar Ómegas e crianças indefesas.

Soprou novamente ar contra a boca do Ómega e deixou escapar um soluço ao separar-se. Não queria desistir, mas a cada segundo que passava…

Ele tossiu. Teve que virar o rosto com a ajuda dela porque tossia o ar forçado, assim como sangue. Então, notou a pele quente, o rubor e o tom estranho de pele que se espalhava nele.

\- Levi? – Chamou chorosa.

Ele não estava totalmente consciente. Parecia incapaz de escutá-la ou responder a qualquer coisa dita na sua direção. O veneno que quase lhe arrancou a vida, continuava presente e mesmo que ela fosse capaz de desvendar a composição daquele veneno, não acreditava que o fizesse a tempo de impedir o pior. Não teria tempo para analisar e preparar um antídoto. O que ele precisava era uma solução rápida e na qualidade de Elo, mesmo que isso significasse mais um esforço sobre o corpo debilitado, ele precisava usar as capacidades dele. Apenas isso, seria capaz de curá-lo a tempo, mas…

\- Levi! – Era a voz de Eren.

Ao erguer o rosto na direção dele, viu um Alfa degolado cair à frente dele à medida que as feromonas carregadas de tantas emoções negativas se faziam sentir.

\- Eren, tens que…

\- O que fizeram ao meu filho?! – Gritou Layla.

\- Tens que te acalmar, Eren! Ele precisa de ti calmo, caso contrário vai morrer! Vais perdê-lo a ele e ao teu filho por isso, acalma-te! – Disse Hanji exaltada e consciente do que significava falar naquele tom a um Alfa já alterado pelas feromonas de violência e territoriais.

Repentinamente, o moreno recebeu um golpe forte do sogro que não deixou que caísse no chão e agarrou-o pelos colarinhos, dizendo numa calma quase assustadora.

\- Vais salvar o meu filho e o meu neto, Eren. – Podia ver apenas sede de sangue por detrás dos olhos azuis usualmente tão gentis. – Caso contrário, o teu cadáver vai juntar-se aos outros que aqui estão.

Largou o moreno de olhos verdes e agarrou numa das espadas no chão, degolando o primeiro Alfa que se aproximou.

\- Layla, vai ver como está a Misa e o Igor. Eles foram por ali com uma Beta… acho que era a Petra.

\- Mas…

\- Não discutas comigo. – Falou num tom que a parceira reconheceu, como não estando aberto a discussão e tendo em conta, a tensão que sentia vinda do marido optou por não contrariá-lo. Afinal, ele também sabia que o ideal seria que ela estivesse por perto dos outros, pois seria capaz de protegê-los daquilo que Petra não fosse capaz de fazer.

Em seguida, o Alfa olhou na direção de outros soldados e deu ordens específicas, antes de inevitavelmente virar o confronto a favor de Maria. Não havia qualquer intenção de deixar sobreviventes para trás e ninguém se atrevia a contrariar aquele Alfa.

Ver Axel reagir daquela forma, foi bastante mais afetivo do que qualquer palavra de Hanji que então, viu como Eren se aproximava bem mais calmo. Abaixou-se, tomando o Ómega nos braços que continuava a não reagir coerentemente a nada.

\- Eren, ele precisa de curar o veneno que lhe deram. Não tem outra hipótese senão usar as capacidades dele e tu… tu precisas guiá-lo. Tens que orientá-lo.

\- É perigoso que use…

\- Ele vai morrer, Eren. – Cortou Hanji. – É a única hipótese, depois lidamos com o resto mas o importante é salvar a vida dele e do vosso filho, entendido?

\- Levi, meu amor. – Tocou no rosto dele para tentar com que os olhos dele se focassem nele, mas pareciam tão distantes, que o deixava um pouco angustiado. – Sei que estás a tentar excluir-me para não sentir nada do que estás a sentir neste momento, mas eu não vou deixar. – Encostou a testa dele à do Ómega e sentiu o corpo que segurava estremecer, ao mesmo tempo que começava a sentir alguma dor.

Hanji observava apreensiva até que viu quando Eren se distanciou o suficiente para fitar novamente o rosto do parceiro e desta vez, um dos olhos dele apresentava a cor verde.

\- Eren?

O Alfa fechou os olhos e como nunca era capaz de fazer, quando tentava fora daquele transe, as palavras fluíram sem qualquer problema. Pouco depois, Levi também o acompanhava e um dos olhos permanecia de coloração verde à medida que os ferimentos no braço desapareciam.

Eren sentiu como um cansaço imenso se abatia sobre ele e nesse momento, o seu Ómega quebrou a ligação, que lhe permitia partilhar a mesma consciência. Tocou no rosto do moreno, eliminando essa exaustão e em seguida, estendeu a mão a Hanji que também sentiu os pequenos ferimentos desaparecerem.

\- Levi, não devias…

\- Submissão. – Murmurou e nesse instante, a intensidade das feromonas atingiu a todos de formas diferentes. Mesmo os que não eram afetados pela palavra a ponto de largarem as espadas e caírem de joelhos, todos sentiram algo que os fez parar.

\- Não devias…

\- Não quero mais sangue nas mãos e quero que alguns deles estejam em condições de falar. – Cortou o Ómega, encostando a cabeça ao peito do Alfa. – Eren, acho que vou precisar que me leves… - Murmurou, deixando-se cair no sono.

Depressa o Alfa quis confirmar que o Ómega apenas dormia nos seus braços e sentiu-se aliviado por chegar a essa conclusão. Ele estava bem, apenas cansado pelo uso das capacidades como Elo, mas fora isso, estava bem… vivo e o filho também estava bem. Se bem que… naquele momento, as feromonas do que pequeno pareceram-lhe um pouco diferentes, mas considerou que fosse impressão dele, dado que depois de tudo o que aconteceu, não podia estar ciente o suficiente para avaliar o que quer que fosse.

\- Quem são esses? Alfas da antiga Cidade das Trevas? – Indagou Eren, notando como os soldados verificavam quem ainda estava vivo e empilhavam cadáveres em locais específicos para serem carregados posteriormente.

\- O Axel disse-te, não foi? – Perguntou Hanji, chamando a atenção do moreno. – A razão pela qual quis que nunca descuidasses os teus treinos.

\- Sempre estaria disposto a lutar por Maria e acima de tudo, a proteger o Levi, a Misa… a minha família e amigos.

\- Sim, mas o Levi não é simplesmente o teu parceiro, Eren. – A Beta olhou para o Alfa de olhos verdes. – Alcançar entendimento e paz não é uma coisa tão simples e linear. Haverá sempre quem seja contra. Aliás, ao longo dos séculos houve sempre quem fosse atrás da vida dos Elos. Para alguns, que são incapazes de entender a importância da vida dos Elos, pessoas como o Levi são alvos a abater. Ele e qualquer descendência que possa ter, sobretudo porque os Elos acabam sempre ligados a posições de poder.

\- Então, foi Sina… - Rosnou.

\- Pode ser até Rose, quem sabe até alguns inconscientes de Maria, embora não seja tão provável, ainda que seja verdade que acolhemos também bastantes habitantes da antiga Cidade das Trevas. – Disse a Beta. – Grupos que alimentam ódio contra o Elo existem e também existem aqueles que apenas de ouvir que a família Ackerman ainda pode regressar a uma posição de poder, tremem de raiva e receio. Esse Ómega que tens nos braços, a filha que os dois têm e esse pequeno que está a caminho representam algo que muitos temem. Representam mudança e enquanto houver pessoas com medo ou que não aceitam isso, estas coisas podem acontecer.

\- Então os pais dele sabiam…

\- Sempre souberam, Eren. Todos em Maria sabem e acreditam que tendo o Elo entre eles é uma bênção, mas também um dever constante de proteger. As missões da Tropa de Exploração que envolvem apenas os soldados veteranos impediram que muitos ataques acontecessem, mas penso que nem eles imaginassem que existisse um grupo tão grande como este e que pudesse atacar desta forma tão cobarde em pleno território de Maria.

\- O que significa que temos um longo caminho pela frente. Temos que fazer mais e melhor para que isto não torne a acontecer… podia tê-lo perdido hoje, Hanji.

\- Nós vamos fazer melhor, Eren. – Falou com seriedade. – Vamos descobrir os filhos da _puta_ que estão por detrás disto e eu mesma lhes vou mostrar, como se fez um veneno do qual não vão poder escapar e faço questão que nos últimos minutos das vidas miseráveis dele… conheçam o que é o desespero.

* * *

\- O tio Jean disse que vou passar para segundo lugar. – Dizia Misaki sentada no sofá ao lado de Levi, que acariciava os cabelos negros da filha.

\- A próxima vez que o Jean disser algo assim, diz-lhe que perguntei o seguinte.

\- O que é? – Perguntou a menina curiosa, olhando atentamente para o pai.

\- Pergunta se ele perdeu o medo de morrer.

\- Ok, eu pergunto.

\- Tch, aquele pónei intrometido. – Reclamou e nesse momento, também Hanji riu ao entrar na sala com alguma comida para oferecer os dois.

\- Parece um comentário do Eren. – Falou a Beta, colocando a bandeja perto dos dois.

\- O Eren neste caso tem razão. – Concedeu o Ómega, que viu também os pais entrarem na sala para acompanharem naquele lanche da tarde.

Desde do ataque daquele dia, Eren quis insistir em ficar em casa o tempo todo com o Ómega que lhe parecia mais cansado do que o normal. Mesmo que Levi tenha explicado que tinha a ver com as capacidades de Elo, que prometeu que não usaria novamente nos próximos tempos. Com bastante esforço, convenceu Eren a voltar ao trabalho e garantiu que não ficaria sozinho. Portanto, a única forma de convencer o Alfa foi dizer que ficaria sempre na companhia dos pais e de Carla que também o visitava ainda com maior frequência. Aliás, era evidente a ansiedade de todos pelo nascimento do pequeno, sobretudo Hanji que não parava de imaginar milhares de cenários diferentes.

\- Tudo bem, filho? – Perguntou Layla.

\- Onde vais, pai? – Seguiu-se Misaki.

\- Gostava de não ter que anunciar a todos que vou à casa de banho, mas parece que não é possível. – Ouviu Hanji rir e saiu da sala.

Compreendia a preocupação de todos, mas além do cansaço e de às vezes, ter mesmo que pedir ajuda para se levantar de algum sofá mais baixo, não havia nada de errado com ele. Todos ainda se encontravam abalados pelos acontecimentos de há alguns dias atrás e apesar da proximidade da época natalícia, a Tropa de Exploração foi chamada para mais uma missão.

Usualmente, Axel estaria presente mas como ter também o cunhado a interferir por ele perto do General, permitiu que o Alfa de olhos azuis permanecesse perto da família. Ele não queria dar qualquer abertura para que algo como aquele ataque acontecesse de novo.

Axel lembrava-se bem das horas que demorou em acalmar-se naquele dia, optando por ficar bastantes horas a orientar outros soldados para limparem as ruas e enterrarem os mortos que felizmente, se encontravam somente do lado inimigo. Os soldados de Maria sofreram alguns ferimentos, mas nada que colocasse verdadeiramente em causa a vida deles. Isso apenas sublinhava como aquele ataque tinha um alvo específico.

\- Esperava a mãe aqui no corredor a fingir que estava a limpar qualquer coisa, mas não tu. – Comentou Levi ao ver o pai, encostado na parede a meio do corredor. – Acho que posso ir à casa de banho sem que nada aconteça.

\- Eu sei. – Respondeu o Alfa.

O Ómega deu mais alguns passos até se encontrar frente a frente ao Alfa.

\- Nada do que aconteceu é culpa tua e penso que sabes isso. – Viu a mesma expressão que estava no rosto de Eren, nos dois primeiros dias em que quase não saiu da cama. – Sei que foste tu que colocaste algum juízo na cabeça do Eren, caso contrário ele não teria sido capaz de ajudar-me.

\- Deveria ser capaz de fazer melhor do que lidar com o dano, depois das coisas acontecerem.

\- Nada disto é culpa tua. Melhor do que ninguém sabes que sempre houve quem encurtasse a vida dos Elos ao longo do tempo. Pessoas como eu nunca vivem durante muito tempo. – Viu o olhar inquieto do Alfa e sorriu. – Isso não significa que eu queira ou pretenda fazer parte dessa estatística. Não sou, nem nunca fui um desistente. Não vou desistir da vida ou acreditar que estou condenado a não viver muitos anos. Não lutei para chegar onde estou hoje para simplesmente aceitar isso. Eu disse-te que ia lutar ao lado do meu povo e tu disseste-me que eu iria trazer mudança. Eu não deixei de acreditar nisso, será que tu estás com dúvidas?

O Alfa estendeu os braços, abraçando o filho e o jovem sorriu um pouco, retribuindo o gesto. Uma das mãos passava com gentileza nos cabelos do Alfa.

\- Não, não deixei de acreditar… - Murmurou.

\- Então, não há problema. Eu não acreditei que as coisas fossem terminar naquele dia porque sabia que vocês não deixariam… que se as forças me faltassem, vocês não me deixariam cair.

Assim que se distanciaram um pouco, Levi tocou no rosto do Alfa.

\- Obrigado por tudo e quero que continues por perto para ver a mudança. – Afastou a mão ao ver que finalmente, deixava de ver o sentimento de culpa nos olhos do pai. Ele parecia bem mais aliviado depois daquela troca de palavras.

Subitamente, sentiu uma pontada de dor e teve que apoiar-se num dos braços do pai.

\- Levi?

\- Ah… - Balbuciou, reconhecendo aquela dor. – Preciso de ir para o hospital…

"_Devia ter pedido ao Eren para ficar em casa hoje. Estava com um pressentimento, mas ignorei para não atrapalhar o trabalho dele, mas… e se tiver que passar por isto outra vez sem ele por perto?_", pensava angustiado.

Axel vendo que não era fácil para Levi dar qualquer passo, tomou-o nos braços antes de entrar na sala e pedir à esposa e a Hanji para chamarem uma ambulância. Felizmente, o transporte não tardou em chegar.

\- O pai vai ficar bem?

\- Sim, querida. – Assegurava Layla, deixando que o parceiro fosse acompanhar o filho na ambulância. – Ele vai ficar bem e nós também já vamos sair porque hoje é o dia para conheceres o teu irmão. – A Ómega assentiu para Hanji que também decidiu entrar na ambulância para acompanhar o Ómega, que se queixava com as contrações.

\- Levi estás muito nervoso. – Dizia Axel sem deixar de segurar a mão do filho.

\- Isso não é bom. – Disse um dos paramédicos.

\- Ouve-me com atenção, Levi. – Falou Hanji, colocando-se bem perto do Ómega de modo que ele não tivesse outra escolha se não olhar para ela. – O Eren não está aqui agora, mas ele vai ver-te e estar contigo assim que chegarmos. Não vais estar sozinho. O teu Alfa vai estar contigo, ok? As coisas vão correr bem e nada como aconteceu antes. Não precisas de ficar assim.

\- Eu sei, mas…

\- Shh, eu sei que estás a sentir dor, mas assim que chegarmos, ele vai estar lá. – Dizia a Beta, acariciando os cabelos negros, distanciando-os do rosto. – Ele com certeza já deve saber através da Marca que o vosso filho está quase a nascer e quando estiver ao teu lado, essa dor e tudo o resto será diferente. É o teu Alfa e ele vai estar contigo. Não vais viver aquele dia novamente. Nunca mais vais passar por algo assim, porque agora ele vai estar sempre presente.

O Ómega assentiu, procurando acalmar-se e distanciar-se daquelas memórias que o levavam ao dia do nascimento de Misaki. Pensou inclusive que não fosse aguentar o parto pela dor e quantidade de sangue que perdeu. Tudo em grande parte porque não teve o seu parceiro por perto. Usualmente, Ómegas do sexo masculino que já não dominavam em números, morriam durante o nascimento dos filhos já que os Alfas nem sempre estavam presentes. No caso de Rose e Sina era quase certo que não estivessem ao lado dos parceiros e por isso, havia uma elevada taxa de mortalidade.

Somente em Maria havia um especial cuidado com esses nascimentos, dado que embora existissem mais Ómegas do sexo masculino, os números não se comparavam aos restantes. Portanto, era importante preservarem a vida de cada um deles e por vezes, por diversas razões diferentes, mesmo em Maria onde a maioria era a favor da proteção daquela espécie, alguns não sobreviviam. Usualmente porque o parceiro podia não estar por perto durante o nascimento por algum impedimento ou porque se tratavam de crianças nascidas daqueles que tinham sido acolhidos pela Herdade e não aceitaram qualquer parceiro. Os resultados nesses casos podiam ser desastrosos.

Contudo, Levi focou-se na realidade e essa era diferente. Não iria ser como antes e teve a certeza disso, quando a porta da ambulância abriu-se para deixá-lo sair e o seu Alfa aproximou-se de imediato. As feromonas, o toque e as palavras de conforto trouxeram um alívio imediato.

Eren esteve o tempo todo ao lado do seu Ómega e a diferença que este último sentiu era evidente. A dor diminuiu consideravelmente apenas com sentir o toque e as feromonas do parceiro. O Alfa ia dizendo o quanto estava ansioso por ver o filho e como tudo ia correr bem à medida que um dos médicos fazia a incisão.

Levi apertou com força uma das mãos do moreno que o beijou na testa enquanto o médico abria caminho para retirar o pequeno, que assim que se viu nos braços do senhor de cabelos grisalhos, chorou bem alto.

\- Ah, bons pulmões. – Elogiou o médico.

Levi sorriu aliviado, assim como Eren à medida que uma das enfermeiras tomava o pequeno nos braços para limpá-lo, pesar e medir. O médico já tinha começado a reparar a incisão através dos pontos, quando a enfermeira trouxe o filho para os braços do Ómega.

\- Tem os teus cabelos… - Murmurou Levi.

\- Terá a tua teimosia com certeza. – Brincou Eren, tocando completamente fascinado nas pequenas mãos do bebé.

Levi teria dado alguma resposta mais ríspida, mas não foi capaz diante do ar de devoção no rosto do moreno que parecia tão emocionado por ver o filho. Não que ele não estivesse, mas partilhar aquele sentimento com ele era diferente. Sentir e ver como estava genuinamente feliz, deixava-o com uma sensação indescritível dentro dele. Era quase mágico e assim que disse que o moreno podia ficar com o filho nos braços, Eren mostrou grande entusiasmo e algum receio por não ser capaz de colocá-lo devidamente nos braços. O que era ridículo porque Levi já o tinha visto com crianças nos braços várias vezes.

\- Ter o meu pequeno nos braços, é diferente. – Disse com um sorriso. – Hei… olá. – Tocou nas bochechas avermelhadas, enquanto Levi sorria e esperava que o médico terminasse de colocar os pontos.

Assim que o médico terminou a sua parte, confirmando também o bom estado de saúde de Levi e do pequeno, deu então autorização às enfermeiras para que pudessem entrar algumas visitas. A primeira a entrar não escondendo o entusiasmo foi Hanji.

\- TÃO LINDO!

\- Mais baixo, Hanji! – Reclamou Kenny que viu como a parceira também passava, praticamente empurrando-o para um canto. – E depois o selvagem sou eu.

Carla ignorou-o, dando mais importância à criança que o filho segurava e pouco depois entrava Layla com Misaki nos braços, que quis primeiro dar um abraço ao pai visto que o irmão estava rodeado de pessoas e em seguida, pediu para deixarem ver o pequeno Alfa.

\- Acho que nos vão expulsar a todos. – Comentou Jean, vendo a quantidade absurda de pessoas no quarto, mas não podia evitar sentir-se contente por ver o ar completamente fascinado do amigo com o filho nos braços.

\- Posso segurar nele? – Pediu Hanji. – A madrinha devia poder. – Argumentou, mas logo viu o olhar territorial do Alfa.

\- Deixa que segure nele por cinco minutos, Eren. – Pediu Levi. – É a madrinha, tem direito.

O Alfa assentiu, dando resposta ao pedido do seu parceiro e logo Hanji sorriu, agradecendo aos dois, assim como agradeceu várias vezes quando o casal decidiu que ela seria a madrinha.

\- Ó coisa mais fofa. – Dizia ela com o pequeno no colo. – Olá Haru.

O quarto estava cheio de visitas e quase todos queriam algum momento com o novo elemento da família Jaeger, mas o Alfa em modo territorial e algo possessivo, queria manter o filho o mais próximo possível dos seus braços e a maioria decidiu respeitar isso. Afinal, era um dia bastante importante e era normal que o moreno estivesse com as emoções à flor da pele.

Com o avançar do tempo, alguns foram-se retirando vendo o ar cansado de Levi e também como os enfermeiros por vezes, passavam pelo quarto e pediam para não estender muito mais a visita, dado que o ruído podia ouvir-se nos quartos próximos.

No fim, resolveram deixar o casal sozinho com os filhos no quarto. Misaki após também ter demonstrado grande entusiasmo, dormia encostada ao pai que acariciava os cabelos negros, enquanto via o Alfa sentado na cama ao seu lado continuar com as carícias ao pequeno que além de alguns bocejos, não mostrou grande vontade de conviver e sim, de dormir.

\- Disseste que saía a mim, mas ao contrário da Misa, o Haru parece gostar muito de dormir.

\- Isso é bom sinal. – Disse Eren sorridente. – Vamos acordar menos vezes durante a noite.

\- Esperemos que sim. A menos que faça como todas as crianças e prefira dormir durante o dia e chorar durante a noite. – Comentou Levi, inspirando as feromonas do Alfa que de certa forma, também lhe davam algum sono naquele momento, ou quem sabe fosse por ainda não ter tido tempo para se recuperar totalmente.

\- A Hanji escolheu um bom nome.

\- Sim, eu avisei que não aceitaria nada estranho. – Falou o Ómega.

\- Se bem que sabes que o nome foi escolhido porque o nome significa Primavera e ela disse que além de gostar do nome, também era uma dedicatória à época em que… bom, as coisas aconteceram para que ele estivesse aqui hoje.

Levi cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos.

\- Preferia que ela não atribuísse significados estranhos ao nome dele. Se alguém perguntar, é apenas porque é um nome bonito.

\- Claro, claro. – Sorriu divertido e então, reparou em mais um bocejo e desta vez, ao contrário do que ainda não tinha visto, o pequeno abriu os olhos. Diante disso, Eren não conseguiu esconder a surpresa ao encontrar as cores que o observavam. – Levi?

\- Hum? – Balbuciou ensonado.

\- Ele abriu os olhos…

\- Sim, Eren. As crianças fazem isso. – Disse com um tom que escondia a curiosidade dele, que se apressou a reajustar a própria posição para poder ver o filho. A surpresa também se espelhou na expressão do Ómega.

Os olhos partilhavam da mesa característica genética dele. Havia duas cores diferentes em cada um. No lado esquerdo uma tonalidade cinza e no lado direito a cor verde.

\- Tem os nossos olhos. – Murmurou Eren surpreso.

* * *

_Preview:_

_(...)_

_\- Deixa-me resolver isto primeiro e depois ajudo-te a procurar._

_\- Não, depois tens que arrumar a cama. O pai sempre faz isso, mas só depois de comer._

_ \- Como é que ele faz isto todos os dias sem enlouquecer? – Perguntou-se o Alfa baixinho (...)_

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	76. Bênção ou Castigo?

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

Referência musical: BTS – FIRE

**-X**

* * *

**Bênção ou castigo?**

Fardado e diante do espelho, Levi olhou novamente por cima do ombro vendo que Eren continuava envolto em lençóis com Haru a dormir sobre as costas dele e Misaki aninhada do lado direito dele. Os três pareciam completamente indiferentes à saída do Ómega que fez o mínimo ruído possível e só esperava, que não houvesse mesmo problema algum em sair por algumas horas.

O jovem de cabelos negros recebeu uma chamada de Eld a avisá-lo de que queriam que os capitães estivessem presentes, mas caso não lhe fosse possível, com certeza teria uma dispensa justificada. Porém, aproveitando que o moreno estaria de folga, Levi garantiu que estaria presente.

"_Será que fica mesmo bem?_", questionava-se, olhando para a forma como os três dormiam tranquilamente.

Aproximou-se da cama e tocou de leve no ombro do moreno, que moveu ligeiramente o rosto sem abrir os olhos.

\- Eren?

\- Hum? – Respondeu e o parceiro não estava completamente seguro de que pudessem ter uma conversa naqueles moldes, portanto, optou por ser simples.

\- Vou sair. – Murmurou. – Qualquer coisa, podes ligar. Ah, as meias da Misa estã…

\- Podes ir, Levi. Eu cuido de tudo. – Respondeu com o rosto contra a almofada.

\- Se tu o dizes… - Acariciou os cabelos de Misaki que se encolheu mais perto de Eren. Quanto a Haru recebeu um beijo no rosto e vendo que os três continuavam envolvidos naquela atmosfera calma, embalada pelo sono, Levi saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Mais tarde, Eren viria a arrepender-se de não ter dado atenção suficiente ao seu parceiro no dia anterior quando lhe tentou explicar onde estavam as coisas e o que devia fazer. Na altura, tudo lhe pareceu absolutamente ridículo. Como não iria saber onde estavam as coisas na própria casa? Pelos vistos, era mais idiota do que pensava. Sim, o Alfa já estava na fase de insultar-se a si mesmo mentalmente e recriminar-se por não ter prestado atenção às indicações do Ómega. Graças a isso, estava a meio da manhã a tentar vestir a roupa em Haru, depois de ter deixado a fralda cair do lado errado sobre o tapete do quarto.

Ele já tinha mudado fraldas antes e sem problemas, mas parece que desde que acordou tudo estava contra ele.

\- Papá sabes onde estão as meias com os pinguins?

\- Meias com… - Suspirou, enquanto terminava de vestir Haru. – Não sei, Misa.

\- Mas o pai sabe sempre. – Dizia a pequena, retirando algumas meias de uma das gavetas no quarto que parecia a representação do caos. – Depois temos que arrumar tudo.

\- Então, não desarrumes mais, filha. – Pediu.

\- Mas eu gosto daquelas meias. – Disse amuada.

\- Pronto… - Disse, sentando Haru que olhava para ele, depois de pegar na chupeta e colocá-la na boca. – Ah… acho que…

\- A camisa do mano está ao contrário, papá. – Apontou Misa. – E eu continuo sem saber das meias.

\- Deixa-me resolver isto primeiro e depois ajudo-te a procurar.

\- Não, depois tens que arrumar a cama. O pai sempre faz isso, mas só depois de comer.

\- Como é que ele faz isto todos os dias sem enlouquecer? – Perguntou-se o Alfa baixinho, acabando de colocar a roupa em condições no filho.

Depois ainda teve que arrumar a cama e limpar o quarto para não deixar qualquer vestígio do desastre com a mudança de fraldas. Enquanto o fazia, teve que contar com a ajuda da filha para pelo menos, não deixar que Haru saísse do campo de visão dele. O pequeno já gatinhava um pouco e embora, fosse bastante sossegado, já tinha acontecido perdê-lo de vista após desviar a atenção apenas por alguns segundos.

Arrumar, limpar e ver como os filhos começavam a ficar irrequietos porque ainda não tinham comido, fez com que perguntasse novamente como é que Levi sempre fazia tudo aquilo sem que nada aparentemente o atrasasse. Se os dois estivessem em casa, tudo fluía naturalmente e por isso, pensou que ficar naquela manhã sem o parceiro por perto não fosse ser complicado.

Porém, além de levantar-se tarde, tudo parecia acontecer para dificultar qualquer tarefa.

No fim da arrumação e limpeza do quarto, Eren dirigiu-se à cozinha com Haru de quatro meses nos braços e Misaki ao seu lado.

\- Posso ajudar, papá?

\- Se calhar é melhor ficares a brincar com o teu irmão. – Comentou, depois de sentá-lo numa cadeirinha à mesa.

\- Mas ele está sentado na cadeira e mais interessado na chupeta. – Argumentou. – Quero ajudar!

\- Se o teu pai estivesse aqui, não estarias sequer a discutir. Será que eu tenho ar de quem não tem autoridade? – Perguntou Eren, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

\- O pai mete medo, tu não. – Respondeu a pequena Ómega sorridente.

\- Vamos ver se eu corrijo isso e… - Ao vasculhar dentro do armário em busca da taça de cereais, tocou em outra sem querer e fê-la cair e estilhar-se no chão. – _Mer_… - Conteve o palavrão.

\- Queres ajuda para limpar?

\- Não, fica aí onde estás. A última coisa que preciso é que te cortes. – Disse o Alfa e suspirou, procurando a vassoura para varrer os cacos do chão.

\- Devias pôr chinelos, papá. – Alertou Misa ao ver o Alfa varrer ainda descalço, tal como tinha saído da cama e vestindo somente uma t-shirt e uns calções pretos.

\- Não sou assim tão… - Bateu contra a mesa ao sentir algo a cortar-lhe debaixo dos pés ao mesmo tempo que a campainha tocava.

\- Eu avisei, papá. Posso ir abrir a porta?

"_Foda-se, acho que amaldiçoaram esta manhã!_", queixou-se o Alfa.

\- Pergunta primeiro quem é, se não conheceres deixa que vou aí abrir. – Falou, vendo a pequena correr até à porta, depois de deixar um pequeno brinquedo sobre a cadeirinha de Haru que estendia as mãos na direção de Eren. – Só um bocadinho, filho. Não posso fazer preparar as coisas contigo ao colo. – Mas o bebé não parava de chamá-lo com sons sem significado e estendendo os braços e por isso, o moreno acabou por não ser capaz de deixá-lo e pegou nele ao colo. – Só um bocadinho, ok? – O pequeno Alfa abraçou-o e Eren sorriu. – Tão mimado. Normalmente, esses abraços são mais para o pai. – Beijou os cabelos castanhos.

Ouviu vozes próximas à cozinha e viu Marco entrar na companhia de Jean que se desviou um pouco para deixar passar Ken e Misaki.

\- Bom dia, Eren. – Cumprimentou Marco.

\- Sozinho a lidar com as tarefas domésticas? – Perguntou Jean divertido. – Vejo que com bastante sucesso pelo que a Misa comentou na entrada.

\- Está tudo controlado.

\- Vê-se. – Comentou o outro Alfa. – Admite, idiota. Viemos salvar-te.

\- Deixa estar, Marco… - Ia dizer Eren ao ver o Ómega pegar na vassoura para acabar de varrer.

\- Não me importo, Eren e além disso, já vai sendo um pouco tarde. Eles já deviam estar a comer qualquer coisa. É melhor assim.

\- Não sei se devo agradecer ou sentir-me insultado por ver que também confias muito em mim. – Comentou Eren.

\- Para começar nem devias estar descalço enquanto varres cacos do chão, Eren. – Repreendeu Marco, abanando a cabeça.

\- Nós regeneramos com facilidade, mas ainda assim podias ser mais inteligente, idiota. – Falou Jean e o moreno preparava-se para rebater, quando se recordou que de facto se tinha cortado com alguma coisa no pé. No entanto, já não lhe doía.

\- Podes segurar nele? – Pediu Eren e Jean estendeu os braços para pegar em Haru que bocejou.

\- Sempre dorminhoco. – Comentou Jean com um sorriso com o pequeno no colo.

Eren sentou-se no banco momentaneamente para olhar para o pé esquerdo, onde tinha a certeza que se tinha cortado, mas não havia nada. Passou a mão em busca de alguma coisa e questionou-se como a regeneração teria atuado tão rápido.

"_Será que foi impressão minha? Ou era um corte tão pequeno que a regeneração atuou logo?_", questionou-se confuso.

\- Perdeste alguma coisa debaixo do pé? – Ouviu Jean perguntar.

\- Não, nada. – Respondeu pensativo.

Marco acabou de varrer e em seguida, viu Haru estender os braços na direção dele que sorriu e decidiu colocá-lo no colo. Mesmo assim, o Ómega de sardas no rosto continuou a fazer as coisas na cozinha, aceitando alguma colaboração dos Alfas para colocar as coisas sobre a mesa. Tanto Eren como Jean pensavam para si mesmos como os Ómegas pareciam não ter qualquer entrave para fazer o que quer que fosse, mesmo que tivessem os filhos nos braços. Sobretudo Eren que pensava na manhã desastrosa, mas pelo menos teve alguma simpatia de Jean que admitiu discretamente que na primeira vez que também ficou sozinho por algumas horas com Ken, fez várias coisas das quais não se orgulhava.

\- Bastante sossegado, não é? – Questionava Jean, vendo Marco sentado no chão da sala com Haru no colo, enquanto jogava um jogo com Misa e Ken.

\- Estás a falar do meu filho? – Perguntou Eren.

\- Sim, os Alfas costumam ser bem mais irrequietos, mas tu és um filho da mãe tão sortudo que dizes que é muito raro que vos acorde de noite. – Comentou o outro Alfa, vendo Haru abraçar novamente Marco. – Se bem que tem outras coisas mais normais… gosta sobretudo de Ómegas.

\- Do que estavas à espera? Que idolatrasse alguém como tu? – Ironizou o moreno. – Talvez quando seja grande o suficiente para andar a cavalo, te possa ver com outros olhos. – Recebeu um golpe na cabeça e logo os dois trocaram alguns empurrões.

\- Não acham que são muito grandinhos para estar a fazer essas coisas? – Perguntou Marco num tom desaprovador.

* * *

\- Não, não, não. – Dizia, batendo nas mãos do Alfa que teimavam em voltar para a cintura dele, enquanto colocava as coisas sobre a mesa. – Eren!

\- Mas cheiras tão bem. – Dizia sem distanciar-se e assim que colocou os copos sobre a mesa, corou ao sentir um beijo perto da orelha.

Pelos vistos, estava a acontecer aquilo que Hanji e amigos Ómegas já lhe tinham comentado. O ciclo fértil dele obviamente estava a alinhar-se no tempo com as épocas em que os Alfas ficavam também mais hormonais do que o normal. Hanji explicara que essas reações eram normais e que pretendiam assegurar a continuidade da espécie.

Porém, Levi pensou que se precavesse com os chás de produtos naturais como sempre o fez antes, Eren iria estar mais calmo. Obviamente, subestimou as hormonas do Alfa. Se por um lado, o Ómega estava certo de que o chá estava a funcionar perfeitamente para anular a sua época fértil, o mesmo não estava a acontecer com o moreno. O facto de o parceiro comentar que ainda sentia as feromonas típicas das épocas férteis, apenas destacava como ter um olfato bem apurado naquelas épocas seria uma dor de cabeça, pois nenhum chá ou banho de ervas era suficiente para anular totalmente as feromonas.

\- Eren vou avisar pela última vez. – Avisou, sentindo uma das mãos por baixo da camisa dele.

\- Levi, quero tanto deitar-te em cima desta mesa… - Empurrou o Ómega contra a mesa e as coisas quase caíram. O jovem de cabelos negros teve que apoiar-se e preparava-se para bater no Alfa, quando a filha de ambos apareceu na porta da cozinha.

\- Estão a brincar? – Perguntou inocentemente.

\- Ah sim. – Empurrou Eren que felizmente ficou paralisado com aquela interrupção e isso criou a oportunidade perfeita para que o parceiro saísse de perto dele e fosse ao encontro da filha. – Onde está o Haru? Não o deixes sozinho na sala.

\- Estávamos a brincar na sala. – Respondeu a menina de olhos verdes. – Mas temos fome e ouvi barulho, vim ver se podia ajudar.

\- Bom, está tudo pronto. Vamos lá buscar o teu irmão.

Aquela interrupção acalmou o moreno e Levi suspirou de alívio por não ter que lidar com aqueles avanços do parceiro por várias horas. Não era somente a ideia de que Eren pudesse não ter cabeça para se lembrar da prevenção, mas sobretudo o facto de que os filhos se encontravam na divisão ao lado, fez com que o Ómega tentasse escapar daqueles toques indiscretos.

Contudo, a agitação evidente e feromonas progressivamente mais possessivas não eram tão fáceis de ignorar por tanto tempo. Mesmo tendo a época fértil controlada, era óbvio que aqueles seriam dias mais complicados para o moreno, sobretudo quando recebeu uma chamada para ir trabalhar à noite, pois outro colega estava doente. A irritabilidade tornou-se mais visível e o Ómega já conseguia ver vários cenários em que acabaria com o Alfa a fazer algo de que se arrependeria mais tarde, tal como insultar ou bater em algum doente que o aborrecesse mais do que o normal. O jovem nunca tinha imaginado que existissem pessoas tão estranhas que acabavam no hospital pelas mais diversas razões e usualmente, Eren era bastante paciente. Porém, o parceiro desconfiava que aquela noite seria diferente e por isso, optou por não alimentar as consequências.

\- Ah… Levi… - Gemia, sentado na cama enquanto o jovem de cabelos negros continuava com os movimentos, apoiando as mãos nas coxas do moreno. – Isso… ah…

Uma das mãos do moreno acariciou mais uma vez os cabelos negros e desta vez, surpreendeu-se ao ver que Levi segurava na mão dele, mantendo-a sobre a cabeça dele. Queria que o agarrasse e mantivesse ali. Mais do que isso, estava a dar-lhe permissão para ser um pouco mais brusco e isso arrepiou o moreno, sobretudo quando viu os olhos expectantes focados nele.

Quando o Ómega lhe disse há uns minutos atrás que o ia ajudar a aliviar parte da tensão que acumulou durante o dia, não esperava que o empurrasse para que se sentasse na cama enquanto se preparava para sair. Tudo começou com uma troca de beijos que foram ficando mais intensos e molhados, até que o mais baixo começou a mover os quadris sobre ele.

Inevitavelmente, as reações próprias do corpo face àquela situação não se fez esperar e já estava a pensar em deitar o Ómega na cama, quando este se distanciou o suficiente para abrir o zíper das calças e depois ajoelhar-se.

Desde então, estava a fazer maravilhas com aquela boca quente e língua insinuante. Felizmente, os filhos já estavam a dormir mas ainda assim, mordia bastante o lábio para conter os gemidos e não deixar que os sons fluíssem livremente.

\- _Caralho_, Levi… - Falou ao sentir que chupava um pouco mais forte. – Vou…ah…

\- Hum… - Foi a única resposta que teve antes que a sensação do orgasmo se apoderasse completamente dele.

O Alfa gemeu um pouco mais alto e atirou a cabeça para trás, segurando os cabelos negros por alguns segundos com bastante força. Assim que o êxtase começou a ficar para trás, largou os fios negros e viu Levi afastar-se só depois de confirmar que não desperdiçava nada.

Em seguida, levantou-se e lambendo os lábios, disse:

\- Espero que te tenha motivado a trabalhar mais concentrado, se conseguires comportar-te de forma civilizada, acho que te posso ajudar de novo… - Sorriu de lado e acrescentou. - De várias formas. – E saiu diante do ar claramente entusiasmado do moreno.

* * *

Havia gritos, sangue derramado e o caos instalava-se à medida que as espadas trespassavam os ocupantes daquele espaço subterrâneo. Mais um que tinha encontrado após mais uma expedição autorizada tanto pelo General de Maria, como também recebia o apoio do Rei em Sina que era aconselhado de perto por Pixis. Graças a essa nova aliança, foi concedida à Tropa de Exploração uma permissão para atuar e eliminar os que mais do que ser contra às mudanças implementadas, procuravam alimentar-se de erros do passado para colocar em causa um novo futuro que se desenhava. Nem todos queriam fazer parte desse novo futuro e mais do que isso, desenvolviam planos e armas para à cobardia atacar inocentes.

Por tudo isso, a Tropa de Exploração acabava de destruir mais uma base organizada e nessa expedição faziam-se acompanhar de uma presença incomum, autorizada especialmente pelo General de Maria. Alguém que queria ver esses traidores de perto, investigar e conhecer tudo o que planeavam e no que baseavam as armas que tencionavam usar.

\- Desenvolveram aqui uns químicos bem interessantes. – Comentava a Beta sob o olhar aterrorizado de outros Betas que se encontravam no chão completamente ensanguentadas com um Alfa por perto, preparado para aplicar-lhes o golpe final se fosse necessário. – Não completamente da vossa autoria, mas pretendiam atraiçoar a coroa, a aliança entre as regiões e acima de tudo… - Abaixou-se diante dos Betas, olhando para eles enquanto segurava num dispositivo nas mãos. – Querem matar pessoas pelas quais eu daria a vida e são pessoas pelas quais mais do que nunca, estou disposta a matar sobretudo se forem lixo como vocês…

Ativou o dispositivo que tinha na mão e um gás começou a espalhar-se.

\- Fazem venenos interessantes, mas o meu… vão descobrir que é bem mais lento… - Cobriu a boca e nariz com um lenço negro e saiu com o Alfa. Ambos ignoraram os gritos desesperados e agoniados do interior da sala que fecharam.

\- Conseguiste recolher tudo o que te interessava? – Perguntou o Alfa, guiando a Beta para que pudessem sair do labirinto daquele subterrâneo em Rose.

\- Sim. – Confirmou. – Assim como pensava, ainda são alguns filhos da mãe que estão a usar algumas das investigações do Dr. Jaeger para afastar o Elo ou a família Ackerman do poder. Muitos nem sequer acreditam na existência do Elo, mas são conscientes de que os químicos são fortes o suficiente para matar.

\- O problema é que há nobres a querer financiá-los e é por isso, que alcançaram este tipo de organização. – Comentou o Alfa.

\- Não te preocupes. Como te disse, tenho uma ideia muito clara da localização deles e é graças a isso, que temos eliminado todas as bases deles. – Olhou para o soldado. – Assim como tu queres proteger o teu filho e a tua família, eu também quero o mesmo. Vocês são a minha família e assim como tu, eu não vou perdoar ou ser branda com aqueles que tentam fazer-nos mal. Vamos acabar com isto, Axel. Vamos assegurar-nos que encontram um futuro melhor do que este presente em que vivemos.

\- Sabes que tem todo o meu apoio, aliás todo o nosso apoio. A Tropa de Exploração tem feito avanços notáveis graças à tua intervenção, Hanji. Não podemos agradecer-te o suficiente.

\- Não quero agradecimentos. – Bateu de leve nas costas do Alfa antes de continuar a caminhar. – Mas se quiseres, ajudar-me a interpretar mais textos antigos quando voltarmos a Maria, eu agradeço.

\- Se isso te deixa contente, nada me dará mais gosto do que ajudar. – Respondeu o Alfa, seguindo atrás dela.

* * *

Apesar de algumas ocorrências suspeitas ou que mesmo Eren ou Levi por vezes se questionassem qual era a razão por detrás de uma sensação discreta e misteriosa, os dois acabavam sempre por descartar todos esses momentos. Sempre surgia qualquer coisa que os fazia esquecer essa sensação. As responsabilidades em casa, no trabalho e o ritmo do dia-a-dia adiou a perceção de mais um detalhe que tornaria a família deles ainda mais especial e peculiar.

Nessa altura, Haru já estava com dois anos e com ambos os pais no trabalho, o pequeno Alfa dividia-se entre passar algum tempo com os avós ou com a madrinha Hanji. Para surpresa de todos, o menino gostava sobretudo da Beta e podia passar horas a fio no laboratório com a madrinha sem nunca mostrar aborrecimento, aliás pelo contrário fazia perguntas e participava nas experiências e teorias. A confiança e inocência do pequeno preocupava os pais embora Hanji assegurasse que jamais faria nada que pudesse prejudicar o afilhado e que por isso, podiam ficar descansados.

Quanto à irmã Misaki encontrava-se num pequeno passeio organizado por Mikasa e Annie que além do filho Igor, levaram também Ken, Yukine e a Ayame. As Betas prepararam um dia perto de um lago e teriam levado também Nao, a filha de Sasha e Connie mas a pequena com a mesma idade de Ayame, ainda estava a adaptar-se a viver com os pais. Como Sasha ainda não se sentia preparada para passar pelo processo de gravidez, tomou a decisão juntamente com o parceiro de assim como outros amigos, adotar uma criança. Portanto, a pequena Beta assim como Haru que preferiu ficar com a madrinha, não foi para o passeio.

\- Madrinha vou lá fora!

\- Vai, vai que eu já lá vou ter. – Respondeu a Beta enquanto acabava de escrevinhar alguns apontamentos numa folha.

O menino de cabelos castanhos saiu a correr do laboratório calçando umas sapatilhas pretas, calções cinza e uma t-shirt preta com as letras brancas que constituíam o nome da banda _No Name_. A sombra das árvores que adornavam o laboratório e também casa da Beta proporcionavam a brisa fresca para lidar com as temperaturas de verão daquele dia em que o canto dos pássaros se misturava com a voz do pequeno Alfa que cantava baixinho uma das músicas da banda que havia inscrita na sua t-shirt.

\- _Say La la la la la (la la la la la) soneul deureo sorijilleo burn it up (Mãos para cima e grita queima! –_ Cantava enquanto se aproximava de uma das árvores e movia as mãos como se procurasse imitar a coreografia que viu várias vezes.

Hanji apenas parou de escrevinhar quando ouviu alguém aclarar a garganta e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar Kenny e Carla. O casal tinha encontrado mais uma vez a porta aberta e como sempre encontraram a Beta distraída com o trabalho.

\- Comandante Ackerman e Carla, o que os traz por aqui?

\- Deixa-te de brincadeiras, Hanji. – Comentou Kenny. – Não precisas de me tratar formalmente.

\- E perder a oportunidade de te aborrecer? – Brincou a mulher de óculos sorridente.

\- Soubemos que o pequeno Haru estava aqui como sempre. – Disse Carla. – Sei que ontem já estive com ele, mas simplesmente não me canso dos meus netos. São tão lindos!

\- Compreendo totalmente esse sentimento. Se pudesse estava sempre com os dois aqui! O Haru… hum, saiu há pouco tempo lá para fora. – Disse pensativa. – Fiquei aqui a acabar de escrever algumas coisas, mas já ia brincar com ele lá fora.

\- Deixaste o miúdo sozinho lá fora? – Perguntou Kenny suspirando e dirigindo-se para o exterior. – Sei que estamos a viver épocas pacíficas, mas é uma criança.

\- Ele é muito bem comportado. – Disse Hanji seguindo atrás do Alfa e com Carla ao lado.

\- Sim, mas tem uma tendência para desaparecer sem que a gente se aperceba. Há uns dias apanhei um susto e fui encontrá-lo lá fora no jardim. – Comentou Carla. – Sei que está na idade de querer explorar tudo e os Alfas são tendencialmente mais irrequietos. Lembro-me bem do meu Eren. Esse não parava.

\- Estão a vê-lo? – Perguntou Kenny já no exterior e olhando em volta.

\- Haru, querido! – Chamou Carla.

\- Haru, a madrinha já cá está! – Disse Hanji e logo ouviu uma resposta.

\- Madrinha Hanji! Olá vô Kenny! Olá vó Carla!

Os três adultos olharam para cima e acima de tudo, dois deles ficaram perplexos ao ver o pequeno Alfa num ramo de uma árvore gigantesca.

\- Como _caralho_ subiu até ali? – Perguntou o Alfa e recebeu uma cotovelada da esposa.

\- Linguagem.

\- O puto não está a ouvir-me daqui. – Respondeu mal-humorado.

\- Ah, está cada vez melhor nisto. – Comentou a Beta e aproximou-se da árvore e então, tanto Kenny como Carla repararam que no tronco da árvore havia pequenos suportes de madeira colocados lá para ajudar na subida.

\- Tu colocaste essas coisas na árvore? – Perguntou Kenny.

\- Ensinaste-o a subir? – Indagou Carla.

\- Ele gosta de sítios altos e de brincar bastante. Então, fiz isto e subimos esta árvore algumas vezes. – Acenou ao pequeno que retribuiu, mantendo-se sentado no ramo da árvore. – Se bem que é a primeira vez que sobe sem que eu o faça com ele.

\- Como o Eren e o meu sobrinho ainda não te mataram é um mistério para mim. – Comentou o Alfa. – Já pensaste no que pode acontecer se o miúdo cair dali?!

\- Sei descer, vô Kenny! – Disse o menino sorridente.

\- Vês? Não é inteligente e fofo? – Perguntou a Beta e tanto Kenny como Carla suspiraram.

\- Por favor, podes tirá-lo de lá? – Pediu Carla ao parceiro que assentiu.

\- Avós dramáticos. – Comentou Hanji divertida. – Eu vou lá buscá-lo sem problema. – E aproximou-se, começando a subir a árvore.

\- Tenho que admitir que mesmo com os suportes, o puto é bastante corajoso para atrever-se a subir até ali. – Comentou Kenny.

\- Este não é o momento para encorajar estes comportamentos. – Repreendeu Carla. – Quando estiverem os dois aqui de pés bem firmes no chão, temos que lhe dizer que não pode fazer estas coisas.

\- Sim, patroa. – Ironizou.

Enquanto a Beta subia, Haru um pouco indignado por ver que não acreditavam que podia descer sem ajuda também começou a descer para encontrar a madrinha a meio do caminho. O que Hanji não esperava, mas Carla temia que pudesse acontecer, era que um dos suportes cedesse. A Ómega gritou um pouco assustada com a queda e o parceiro reagiu de imediato e com destreza e força, conseguiu impedir uma queda bastante perigosa apesar de não ter impedido que ao escorregar, vários arranhões tivessem surgido nos braços e pernas.

\- Madrinha! Madrinha!

\- És completamente louca! Queres partir o pescoço ao cair dali?! – Perguntava Kenny, colocando a Beta sentada no chão e analisando a extensão dos ferimentos.

\- Haru, cuidado ao descer! – Avisava Carla, dividindo a preocupação entre a Beta ferida e sentiu um frio no estômago, quando a cerca de dois metros do chão, o pequeno Alfa simplesmente saltou mas caiu sem grandes problemas no chão e levantou-se em seguida para ir ao encontro da madrinha.

\- Madrinha! – Abaixou-se ao lado da Beta e ao ver sangue nos arranhões, a expressão ficou ainda mais preocupada. – Desculpa… desculpa… não devia ter subido sem ti, madrinha.

\- Não faz mal, coisa fofa. – Hanji sorriu. – É só limpar isto um bocadinho e já fico como nova.

\- Se calhar, devias ir ao hospital. Pode ser que ainda encontres o meu Eren lá. – Comentou Carla.

Os adultos discutiam entre eles porque Hanji insistia em limpar os ferimentos em casa apesar dos argumentos de Carla e Kenny, quando repentinamente os três pararam de falar. As feromonas familiares quase fizeram com que olhassem em outra direção, procurando ver uma outra pessoa ali perto. Porém, ambos ficaram estupefactos quando notaram que as feromonas não provinham do único de quem sentiam algo semelhante, mas do pequeno que tinha as duas mãos sobre os braços da Beta.

As palavras perderam-se durante todo aquele momento até que o pequeno Alfa distanciou as mãos e as feromonas começaram a ficar ténues até desaparecer.

\- Haru… - Começou Hanji. – Como é que fizeste…?

\- Estás melhor, madrinha? – Perguntou e ao ver a mulher assentia, ele sorriu e repentinamente, começou a sentir-se bastante zonzo até cair sobre a Beta que o segurou.

Tanto Carla como Kenny também se abaixaram preocupados com o bem-estar do pequeno que somente dormia. Parecia exausto e nada o acordava, mas ficaram tranquilos ao aperceber-se que ele estava só a dormir.

\- Isto… não pode ser… - Murmurou Kenny.

Carla retirou o telemóvel da pequena mala que trazia e procurou de imediato o número de Levi que ao terceiro toque atendeu. Ouviu-o aparentemente sem fôlego e por momentos, preocupou-se.

\- Estás bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Huh? – Balbuciou. – Estou bem. Acabei agora uma sessão de treinos mais puxado e por isso, estou um pouco cansado. Está tudo bem?

\- Sim… - Respondeu um pouco perdida. – Vais sair agora?

\- Vou tomar um banho e depois vou à casa da Hanji buscar o Haru. – Respondeu.

\- O Haru… ele…

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? Carla, está tudo bem com o meu filho?

\- Sim, sim está tudo bem. – Apressou-se a tranquilizar. – O Haru está bem, mas era importante que tu e o Eren viessem cá. Aconteceu… ah, acho que temos que conversar.

Assim que a chamada terminou, o Ómega também ligou ao parceiro para lhe dizer que se já tivesse saído do trabalho, que os dois precisavam de chegar rapidamente à casa de Hanji. Não lhe podia explicar os detalhes, mas era óbvio que alguma coisa teria acontecido e estava relacionado com Haru.

Preocupados, tanto Levi e Eren dirigiram-se rapidamente para a casa de Hanji onde ainda se encontravam Carla e Kenny. O casal quis de imediato ver o filho e Levi apressou-se a colocá-lo nos braços e viu Haru simplesmente dormia, aconchegando-se nos braços dele, reconhecendo provavelmente as feromonas do progenitor.

Depois de escutarem o motivo que os levou ali, Eren foi o primeiro a manifestar-se vendo o ar um pouco desorientado do parceiro.

\- Mas… não pode ser. – Começou por dizer. – Pelo que percebi, os Ómegas são os únicos a herdar essas coisas e mesmo que herdem essas capacidades, isso só acontece quando o Elo anterior morre.

\- Ou se por alguma razão perder a capacidade de manter essas capacidades como foi o caso da minha irmã. – Acrescentou Kenny. – Mas nada disso se aplica. O Levi está vivo e em pleno uso das suas capacidades como Elo.

\- O Haru é um Alfa por isso, não devia ser possível partilharem uma coisa destas. – Relembrou Carla mais uma vez.

\- Podem ter-se confundido… - Murmurou Levi sem desviar os olhos do filho que continuava a dormir nos braços dele.

\- Levi, nós estávamos aqui e vimos. – Apontou Kenny. – Não é um delírio da Hanji, nós os três vimos de perto o que aconteceu e sentimos as feromonas que nos fez pensar que ias aparecer a qualquer momento.

\- Há uma explicação para isto. – Falou Hanji após um longo silêncio da parte dela. – Dei voltas e voltas à cabeça para entender como uma coisa destas poderia acontecer. Levi, lembras-te do dia do ataque? – O Ómega olhou para a Beta e assentiu. – Nesse dia, por breves instantes, deixaste de estar entre nós. Por alguns momentos, a tua condição de Elo estava a desmoronar porque não respiravas, estavas a morrer e penso que nesse momento, tal como aconteceu muitas vezes no passado, a bênção dos Antigos iria passar para o seguinte sucessor. Se ia passar, significa que ainda há coisas para fazer. Caso contrário, o Elo iria perder-se ali como aconteceu em outros momentos que por diversas razões, os Elos desaparecerem por décadas ou séculos até ao próximo sucessor. – Explicava enquanto caminhava pela sala. – Neste tempo, há bastantes mudanças e os Antigos têm feito um esforço especial para que bênção deles não se perca e por isso, na eminência da tua morte, a bênção começou a passar para o sucessor.

\- Para um Alfa? – Perguntou Eren. – Porquê um Alfa? Se for pela lógica por ser do sangue dele, a Misa também estava lá. A Misa faria mais sentido.

\- A Misa faria muito mais sentido e provavelmente, seria a primeira escolha em condições normais, mas naquela situação havia um pormenor especial.

\- Como assim? – Perguntou Kenny igualmente curioso pela explicação da Beta.

\- A Misa seria a escolha mais lógica e como estava próxima, seria o ideal se não houvesse alguém com uma ligação ainda maior. Naquele momento, o Haru era quem estava mais próximo e para quem seria mais fácil transmitir a bênção. A ligação biológica e física daquele momento prevaleceu sobre o que seria o mais normal e expectável. – Explicou. – A força dos Antigos pode perder-se muito rapidamente e desaparecer por muito tempo, daí que seja essencial que o sucessor esteja o mais próximo possível e usualmente, que partilhe do mesmo sangue do predecessor. Se fosse apenas a Misa por perto, ela sem dúvida teria herdado a força dos Antigos, mas o Haru estava mais próximo do que ela jamais poderia estar naquele preciso momento e por isso, abriu-se uma exceção.

\- Não… mesmo eu que já pude usar esse poder dos Antigos, sei que o nosso corpo como Alfas não está feito para suportar essas coisas. Na altura, se o Levi não tivesse despertado no templo, eu sabia que tinha um limite de tempo que poderia viver. Estás a dizer-me que o meu filho pode…?

\- Não sei, Eren. – Falou Hanji.

\- Não vou deixar… - Murmurou Levi, abraçando o filho. – Como fiz com o Eren, vou tirar-lhe isto. Não vou deixar que o meu filho… - Passou a mão no rosto dele e tentou encontrar como poderia retirar-lhe aquela força dada erradamente pelos Antigos, mas parecia não haver nada.

\- Ele nasceu com essa condição. – Decidiu intervir Hanji vendo o nervosismo de Levi. – Talvez o corpo dele se possa adaptar, até porque além do cansaço não parece ter mais nada. Pode ser que ele seja o primeiro Alfa a conseguir lidar com o poder dos Antigos.

\- Não posso arriscar! – Falou um pouco mais alto, surpreendendo os presentes e até o parceiro.

\- Levi tem calma, vamos encontrar… - Ia dizer Eren, mas o Ómega interrompeu:

\- E se isto o colocar doente? Diminuir o tempo de vida dele? Além disso, ele já está em perigo por pertencer à minha família e o que achas que vai acontecer se descobrirem que tem capacidades de Elo? Sabes quantos Elos já morreram no passado? Consegues imaginar ao menos as coisas terríveis que já aconteceram a todos eles apenas porque nasceram com esse poder? Eu não quero uma coisa dessas para o meu filho! Isto não é uma bênção! É um castigo!

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	77. Outra perspetiva

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X-**

* * *

**Outra perspetiva**

O ruído das dezenas de conversas que ocorriam naquela pastelaria parecia ensurdecedor e a mente do Ómega de cabelos escuros não era capaz de focar-se em nada ao seu redor. A realidade aparentava distante, mesmo quando momentos antes esteve sentado com Christa e Ymir à mesa. Porém, após várias tentativas falhadas de conversações a loira e a parceira foram com a filha Ayame para o exterior da pastelaria, onde havia um pequeno espaço para crianças. As duas convenceram Levi a levar também Misaki que aparentava também sentir-se um pouco incomodada com a atmosfera pesada na mesa. As duas amigas também quiseram levar Haru, o pequeno Alfa sentado sobre as pernas do pai enquanto desenhava sobre algumas folhas com vários lápis de cor. Só que mais uma vez viram como o jovem de cabelos negros colocava mais uma vez o braço protetor em torno da criança e a custo convenceram a deixar que Misa fosse brincar um pouco sob a vigilância delas.

Existia um nó constante e permanente na garganta de Levi desde do dia em que descobriu que Haru herdara a força dos Antigos. Desde então, a ansiedade passou a pautar cada um dos seus dias e nada do que lhe dissessem, parecia ser capaz de tranquilizá-lo. Mesmo com os filhos por perto, não conseguia deixar de pensar em como se encontravam em perigo constante e temia que inadvertidamente, o pequeno Alfa nos seus braços utilizasse novamente algumas das capacidades que não devia ter.

A ideia de ter prejudicado o filho e possivelmente condicionado o resto da vida de Haru, não saía da consciência de Levi por muito que os amigos, Eren ou até os pais o tentassem convencer do contrário. Aliás tocar nesse tema passou a ser extremamente sensível. Sempre que alguém o fazia, seguia-se uma reação muito agitada do Ómega.

Levi tentou inúmeras vezes durante as últimas semanas resolver aquele problema, mas via-se de mãos atadas ao ver que era incapaz de encontrar uma forma de remover aquilo que chamava de castigo. Chegou inclusive a ir ao templo em busca de respostas e invocar novamente alguns dos espíritos de Elos de outros tempos. Queria respostas, mas tudo o que obtinha era somente um silêncio sepulcral.

Cada vez que pensava em como era incapaz de proteger o filho, despedaçava-se mais qualquer coisa dentro dele. Sentia-se perdido e por muito que Eren tentasse ser a sua força e apoio, podia ver como por detrás da fachada confiante do moreno, existia o medo pelo que pudesse acontecer ao filho deles.

As palavras e gestos podiam tentar dissimular, mas as expressões que procurava esconder e acima de tudo, as sensações que sentia através da Marca quando o parceiro por vezes, ficava somente a observar Haru em silêncio, dizia a Levi tudo o que ele precisava de saber. Eren também estava preocupado. Ele também se culpava por não ter sido mais capaz naquele dia.

Os dois sabiam que se tivessem feito um pouco melhor, o filho não teria herdado aquele poder. Aquela sina que o seguiria para o resto dos dias.

\- Essa expressão não combina contigo, Levi.

O Ómega teria ignorado, mas ouvir como alguém puxava a cadeira na mesa onde estava sentado com Haru, colocou-o de imediato em alerta. Encontrou um rosto familiar que se sentou quase ao lado dele sob o olhar atento também do pequeno Alfa.

\- Takumi? O que estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntou Levi, vendo que o conhecido já se tinha acomodado na cadeira e fez sinal para lhe trazerem um café.

\- Fui a Trost visitar o Armin e vou ficar aqui uns dias em Maria antes de voltar a Shiganshina. – Respondeu e sorriu para a criança que não retribuiu o gesto, mas observava-o com curiosidade. – Olá Haru. – Continuou a não ter resposta. – Um pouco tímido. Curioso vindo de um Alfa.

\- Não costuma gostar muito de estranhos. – Respondeu Levi, acariciando os cabelos do filho. – Não posso dizer que seja uma coisa má.

\- Hum. – Fez um ar pensativo. – Na verdade, estou aqui na pastelaria desde que chegaste com a Christa, a Ymir e os pequenos. Para não me teres visto, só prova o quanto estás distraído.

\- Está muita gente aqui. – Retrucou e viu Takumi agradecer pelo café que lhe serviram.

\- Usualmente és bastante atento a pormenores. – Falou o Alfa, provando a bebida quente que lhe trouxeram. – Quando te vi tão distraído, pensei em fazer alguma brincadeira. Só que não me pareces muito aberto a diversão e quanto mais te observei, concluí que se calhar era melhor deixar-te sozinho.

\- Se é assim por que te vieste sentar aqui? – Perguntou o Ómega.

\- Porque me apercebi que estava errado e que devia dizer qualquer coisa. – Sorriu. – Sei que não somos amigos. No máximo somos conhecidos, já que não temos muita afinidade e raramente nos vemos, mas não posso ignorar o que estou a ver.

\- Ouve Takumi, eu não quero conversar. – Disse num tom cansado. – Não quero ouvir mais…

\- O que significa que também já tentaram falar contigo antes, mas parece que te estás a fechar bastante e isso não é bom. Seja o que for que tenha acontecido, eu sei que isto não é bom. – Bebeu o resto do café. – Já vi isto antes e pelo teu bem e também pelo dos teus filhos, penso que pelo menos devias escutar uma pequena história.

\- Não fazes ideia do que está a acontecer. – Respondeu num tom mais ríspido. – Como raio ouvir-te contar uma história vai resolver alguma coisa?

\- Porque eu já fui protegido dessa forma pela minha mãe. Exatamente da mesma forma como estás a fazer com o Haru e vejo também como não desvias muito o olhar do exterior porque a Misaki está lá fora. Mesmo que esteja com as tuas amigas, continuas a preferir que estivesse o mais próxima possível porque se acontecer qualquer coisa, podes agir rapidamente. Podes proteger e impedir todo o mal de chegar até eles. – Continuou a ver a postura defensiva e pouco aberta a escutá-lo, mas isso não o deteve. – Nenhum pai ou mãe pode proteger os filhos de tudo.

\- Estás a tentar dizer-me alguma coisa? – Perguntou Levi, ficando mais tenso e Takumi deduziu acertadamente que o Ómega teria encarado aquela última frase como uma ameaça. O que não podia estar mais longe da verdade.

\- Estás a interpretar mal as minhas palavras. – Procurou tranquilizar o outro. – Eu era um pouco mais velho do que o Haru, quando tanto eu como a minha mãe apanhámos possivelmente o maior susto das nossas vidas. Como sabes, vivendo em Shiganshina que tem a sua vida ligada ao mar, eu cresci habituado a passeios de barco com os meus pais, acima de tudo com a minha mãe com quem passava imenso tempo. O meu pai servia o exército de Maria antes de trocar isso por uma vida mais pacata como pescador. A minha vida sempre esteve ligada ao mar e um dia, o mesmo mar, quase me levou. – Fez um ar pensativo, perdido nas memórias. – Estava em alto mar com a minha mãe como estive em tantas outras vezes e repentinamente, o tempo solarengo mudou. Já tinha acontecido em outras ocasiões, mas nunca em alto mar e naquele dia, aquela mudança súbita das condições do tempo apanhou-nos completamente desprevenidos. Não havia tempo suficiente para regressar e acabámos no meio de uma tempestade bastante má. O barco virou e se fechar os olhos, ainda consigo sentir-me sufocar com a água e o desespero que senti ao não conseguir respirar ou não ver nada além do frenesim das ondas, dos gritos sufocados e da escuridão que parecia fechar-se sobre mim. – Viu que tinha conseguido a atenção de Levi. – Até hoje não entendo como a minha mãe foi capaz, mas de alguma forma conseguiu salvar-me e ao mesmo tempo, alcançar a praia. Ainda me lembro perfeitamente de como chorou durante horas comigo nos braços e durante anos tive que viver com o medo desse dia. Não importava o quanto o meu pai ou outras pessoas quisessem tranquilizar a minha mãe, ela não acreditava que eu pudesse estar seguro longe dela. Vivi de perto com a ansiedade, a paranoia de que a qualquer momento algo terrível pudesse acontecer de novo e sem dar por isso, privei-me de muitas coisas. Não vivi muitas coisas em pequeno porque não conseguia ultrapassar esse dia. Os meus primeiros anos na escola eram pautados por crises quase diárias de ansiedade. Alguns dias piores do que outros que me impediam de aproveitar verdadeiramente cada dia. Não queria afastar-me da minha mãe e nem ela queria afastar-se de mim.

\- Culpas a tua mãe por isso? – Perguntou Levi pensativo.

\- Não. Nunca o fiz. – Respondeu. – Ela fez o que uma mãe aterrorizada faria. Sem querer acabou por afetar-me com tudo aquilo e quando finalmente aceitou ajuda, veio pedir-me perdão por tudo o que passei grande parte da minha infância. Nunca lhe guardei rancor porque embora ainda não saiba o que é ter um filho, apenas posso imaginar o que ela deve ter sentido naquele dia. – Estendeu a mão na direção de Levi. – Quando te vi de longe aqui, reconheci a expressão da minha mãe em ti e olhando para os teus pequenos, podia ver-me a mim e foi isso que me fez mudar de ideias quanto ao deixar-te sozinho.

\- Tira a mão.

Tanto Levi como Takumi surpreenderam-se com a intervenção do pequeno Alfa, que ao ver a mão próximo ao braço do pai, não foi capaz de conter o tom de desagrado e as palavras de aviso.

Após o choque inicial, Takumi riu abertamente.

\- Baixinho ciumento.

\- Não sou…

\- Haru, ele não ia fazer-me nada. Tens que parar de seguir o teu exemplo do Eren nestes casos. – Levi quase revirou os olhos com as semelhanças entre os dois naquele tipo de situação.

\- Tch… - Murmurou o pequeno.

\- Deixa estar, é bom que queira proteger-te. – Disse o outro Alfa que ao ver Levi sorrir pela primeira vez desde que o tinha visto ali, sentiu-se mais aliviado. – Estás um pouco melhor?

\- Sim. – O Ómega assentiu. – Ainda não sei o que vou fazer, mas sei que não posso continuar assim… não quero que os meus filhos se sintam dessa forma.

\- Faz isso por eles e por ti também. – Sorriu novamente.

\- Olha pai é o tio Marco e o tio Jean! – Acenou e tanto Levi como Takumi olharam para o casal que deixava Ken também com Christa e Ymir que riam no exterior, enquanto brincavam com as crianças.

\- Depois de os cumprimentares, queres ir brincar lá para fora? – Perguntou Levi e viu alguma dúvida na expressão do filho.

\- Posso? Não vais ficar ti'ste, pai?

\- Não, filho. – Beijou a testa dele. – Sei que deves querer ir brincar com a tua irmã e os teus amigos. O pai fica contente por te ver feliz.

"_Acho que já te prendi o suficiente nestes últimos dias. Não posso mesmo continuar a fazer isto_", concluiu em pensamento.

\- Olá três palmos. – Disse Jean e viu o olhar pouco amigável de Haru, que o fez rir.

\- Tio Marco como 'tá o Ryo? Falta muito? – Perguntou o pequeno Alfa, ignorando Jean.

\- Está quase. – Respondeu o Ómega com sardas após agradecer o gesto do parceiro que puxou a cadeira para que pudesse sentar-se, mantendo sempre alguma distância da mesa visto que a barriga ultimamente não o deixava encontrar posições muito confortáveis. – Dentro de pouco tempo tens mais um amigo.

\- Dores nos pés? – Perguntou Levi, deixando que Haru saísse do colo dele.

\- Pés, costas. – Queixou-se Marco.

\- Estou ali com a mana, tá bem pai? – Disse Haru e antes de afastar-se, olhou uma última vez para Takumi. – Não tocas! O pai é meu!

Takumi riu novamente enquanto o pequeno Alfa se afastava para ir ao encontro da irmã e dos amigos sob o olhar atento de Levi que suspirou.

\- O Eren tem que parar de lhe dar estes exemplos.

\- Bom, os Alfas são tendencialmente territoriais e possessivos. – Comentou Marco. – Às vezes, o Ken quer que fique só com ele e não com o Jean. É uma coisa normal, já que poucos minutos depois estão a brincar um com o outro outra vez.

\- Se bem que até concordo ali com o três palmos. – Jean olhou para o outro Alfa. – O que estavas aqui a fazer com o Levi sozinho na mesa?

\- Não preciso que ocupes o lugar do Eren. – Disse Levi, revirando os olhos.

\- Sou bastante sociável como sabes e já não falava com o Levi há algum tempo. Podes ficar descansado. Não precisas de proteger o Ómega do teu melhor amigo. – Respondeu Takumi. – Então, conta-me Marco. Quantos meses? Já deve estar quase, não é?

* * *

Através da janela da sala, os dois podiam ver as silhuetas e se estivessem totalmente em silêncio, podiam escutar os risos das brincadeiras que decorriam. Os dois estiveram também envolvidos naquela atmosfera até ao momento em que o Ómega com heterocromia pediu ao pai para saírem um pouco.

Depois da conversa com Takumi, o jovem de cabelos negros conversou com o parceiro. Pediu desculpa por não ter falado sobre a condição do filho e por ter ignorado todas as tentativas do moreno para ajudá-lo. Este último não demorou em abraçá-lo e confirmar mais uma vez que o certo seria resolverem as coisas juntos porque não havia problema sem solução. Eles já tinham enfrentado situações complicadas antes e desistir não os conduziria a sítio algum.

Eren sugeriu que o parceiro falasse com Axel. Num primeiro momento, Levi não entendeu a razão. Por que razão o pai teria a solução, se até ele se mostrou perplexo quando descobriu que o neto tinha herdado o poder dos Antigos?

No entanto, o Alfa de olhos verdes tinha razão. Axel sempre manteve uma relação próxima aos Antigos. Mesmo sendo Alfa, ele sempre esteve próximo deles e em retorno os antigos Elos sempre demonstraram bastante respeito e agradecimento. Portanto, Eren considerou que quem sabe, Axel tivesse uma perspetiva diferente do que deveriam fazer com a situação que tinham em mãos.

Levi também comentou com o pai a conversa que teve com Takumi e que foi esse Alfa que o chamou a atenção para as coisas erradas que estava a fazer. Não só para ele mesmo, mas também para os filhos que realmente estavam bastante receosos de agir sem a autorização dele. Tanto Misa como Haru temiam provocar mais alguma reação nervosa do progenitor e por isso, preferiam não pedir nada e ficar sempre por perto, mesmo que quisessem ir brincar.

Escutar a história de Takumi fez com que se apercebesse do que inadvertidamente estava a fazer aos próprios filhos e serviu como aviso para não prolongar aquela situação.

\- Por que não o ensinas a usar esse poder? – Perguntou Axel, sentado no ramo da árvore ao lado do filho.

\- Ensinar? Achas que devo ensinar o Haru a usar o poder dos Antigos? Não pensas que é perigoso que ensine?

\- Talvez exista mesmo uma razão para que não sejas capaz de retirar-lhe esse poder. – Começou por dizer. – O Haru pode ser mais um elemento de mudança e pode vir a fazer bom uso desse poder. Caso contrário, ao desenvolver as capacidades dele pode tornar mais fácil retirares esse poder dele.

Levi fez um ar pensativo enquanto na casa diante da grande árvore continuavam-se a ouvir os risos.

\- Faz sentido. – Comentou o Ómega. – Pode ser que não consiga retirar-lhe esse poder, apenas porque não está desenvolvido e visível o suficiente.

\- É uma possibilidade e se não for esse o caso, o Haru herdou uma responsabilidade e eu, a Lena e todos em Trost ensinámos tudo o que devias saber sobre os Antigos. É a tua vez de passares esse conhecimento ao teu filho.

\- Tens razão. – Suspirou, olhando para a casa onde os filhos juntamente com Eren e Layla corriam pela sala. – Ainda tenho bastantes dúvidas, mas vou arriscar.

\- Qualquer que seja o resultado, podes sempre contar comigo e com a tua mãe. – Sorriu, acariciando os cabelos negros do filho. – Vamos voltar? Aquilo parece estar muito animado lá dentro.

Levi sorriu e concordou.

Antes de seguir adiante com a sugestão do pai, o Ómega conversou mais uma vez com o Eren. Mesmo que Haru fosse muito novo para entender a dimensão das responsabilidades daquilo que tinha em mãos, o casal concordou em explicar algumas coisas em termos bem simples para que o pequeno entendesse o básico. Pouco depois, Levi passou a dedicar pelo menos uma hora por dia a testar qual era a reação e consequências de incentivar o filho a fazer uso do poder dos Antigos. Isto depois de uma experiência bem positiva, quando Levi conseguiu sentir de perto o poder que o filho tinha herdado.

\- Podemos continuar mais um pouco, Haru? – Perguntou Levi com as palmas das mãos contra as pequenas mãos do Alfa que sorriu.

\- Sim, pai.

\- Não estás cansado? – Insistiu. – Podemos parar, se estiveres cansado.

\- 'Tou bem. Sempre que 'tou contigo, 'tou sempre bem. – Sorriu abertamente e Levi retribuiu o sorriso.

As feromonas de Haru eram sem dúvida semelhantes às suas e desde que começou a ensiná-lo a controlá-las, o pequeno não caía no sono completamente exausto. Além disso, tal como a Misa também aprendia com facilidade a língua dos Antigos

A cada dia que passava, o Ómega concluía que quem sabe fosse mesmo possível um Alfa utilizar aquele poder. Quem sabe, existisse mesmo uma razão para que aquilo tivesse acontecido. Talvez fosse mesmo apenas mais um sinal de mudança.

Com aquele pequeno momento sentados no chão do quarto que Haru dividia com a irmã, os dois não repararam que Misa ia entrar no quarto, mas mudou de ideias. Eren notou a expressão triste da filha, pois tinha acabado de chegar ao corredor quando viu a pequena passar apressadamente sem sequer falar com ele. Um pouco apreensivo seguiu a filha até à sala, onde a encontrou no sofá.

\- O que se passa, princesa? – Perguntou, sentando-se ao lado da filha.

\- O Haru vai ser melhor…

\- Melhor? Melhor em quê?

Os olhos verdes da pequena fixaram os do pai e este surpreendeu-se com as lágrimas que não tardariam em cair.

\- Eu disse que ia ficar no lugar do pai e um dia ser princesa e rainha, mas o Haru… ele é mais parecido com o pai e ele é Alfa. – Disse, encolhendo os joelhos contra o corpo de forma a poder pousar o queixo sobre eles.

\- Estás com inveja do Haru? – Concluiu com um sorriso compreensivo.

\- Sou má, não sou? – Perguntou, deixando cair as lágrimas.

\- Não, claro que não. – Apressou-se a dizer o Alfa. – Por que dizes uma coisa dessas?

\- O mano Haru gosta muito de mim. Está sempre a dizer que quer ser grande como eu e fazer as coisas como eu e eu… - Deixou escapar um soluço. – Papá, inveja é uma coisa feia.

\- Vem cá, princesa. – Abraçou a filha que chorou contra o peito dele. – Inveja não é uma coisa bonita, mas acontece. Toda a gente sente inveja de alguém ou alguma coisa.

\- Até tu, papá?

\- Sim, até eu. – Criou alguma distância entre os dois, limpando as lágrimas com uma das mãos do rosto da filha. – Quando o papá descobriu que o Reiner tinha um filho, o Yukine, eu tive inveja. Foi um pouco antes de saber que já te tinha a ti, mas eu senti inveja. Eu queria estar no lugar dele e mostrar com orgulho o meu filho ou filha. Agora posso mostrar a todos com orgulho que tenho os filhos mais maravilhosos de sempre. – Sorriu, acariciando os cabelos negros da pequena. – Quando o Jean comprou aquela TV há uns meses atrás, eu tive inveja de um objeto porque tinha todas aquelas funções, lembras-te?

\- Sim, ele não parava de falar da televisão. – Assentiu.

\- Exatamente, já pensaste como sentimos inveja de coisas sem importância? Eu não precisava de uma TV nova e muito menos de gabar-me de um objeto, mas houve um pouco de inveja que passou pouco depois. Nós também sentimos inveja por coisas sem importância.

\- Então, espero que passe? – Perguntou, deixando escapar um soluço.

\- É uma possibilidade, mas a outra e a mais importante é olhares para ti mesma e veres todas as coisas que tens e veres como és especial à tua maneira. – Sentou a filha sobre o colo dele, continuando a falar. – Serás sempre a irmã mais velha do Haru. Vais ter sempre muitas coisas para lhe ensinar.

\- Hum, isso é verdade. – Concordou.

\- Quando disseste que um dia querias ocupar o trono para manter todas estas mudanças que o teu pai está a trazer, ficámos surpreendidos mas também orgulhosos.

\- Mas o Haru é um Alfa.

\- Desde quando os Ómegas são inferiores aos Alfas? – Indagou.

\- Muita gente diz. Os Alfas são mais fortes. - Dizia desanimada.

\- Eu sou mais forte do que o pai? – Seguiu-se um longo silêncio e a pequena olhou para o moreno.

\- Não. Tu perdes sempre.

\- O meu ego agradece. – Riu um pouco. – O teu pai é um Ómega. O mais impressionante que alguma vez se viu, até mesmo entre os Antigos admitiram isso. O Haru pode ter herdado algum poder deles, mas quem sabe, assim como o teu pai, não se interesse pelo trono. Aliás, mesmo que se interessasse irias desistir sem sequer tentar? Acho que não é isso que aprendeste, pois não?

\- Não, tu, o pai, os vôs e as vós sempre dizem que nunca se desiste.

\- Exatamente e eu tenho uma princesa, uma guerreira em casa portanto, nada de desistir. O futuro reserva tantas coisas para ti que não podes cruzar os braços agora. Tropeçar, hesitar ou até pedir ajuda é normal, mas desistir dos sonhos não corre no sangue da nossa família. – Viu a pequena levantar-se para ficar de pé no sofá ao lado dele.

\- Vou fazer o que disse, vou aprender e ser forte para ser uma boa princesa quando crescer. – Disse mais animada. – Vou ensinar também o mano Haru e se ele quiser, que ganhe o melhor dos dois.

\- É esse o espírito. – Eren sorriu encostando o rosto à pequena até roçar o nariz no dela que riu antes de abraçá-lo.

\- Obrigada papá.

\- De nada, querida. O papá está sempre aqui que precisares e agora, vamos lá interromper aqueles dois porque eu quero dormir. – Colocou a pequena nos braços.

\- E namorar com o pai? – Perguntou.

\- Quem é que te ensinou a perguntar essas coisas?

\- A tia Christa, a tia Hanji, a…

\- Pois, já percebi que não tenho amigos… - Interrompeu o Alfa. – Tenho que falar com elas antes que digam qualquer coisa que não devem.

\- Namorar não é bom? – Indagou confusa. – Não foi assim que cheguei cá eu e o mano Haru?

\- Ok, definitivamente vou perguntar-lhes o que te andam a dizer. És muito nova para pensar nessas coisas.

\- A tia Hanji diz que um dia também vou namorar.

\- Daqui a muitos anos, se Deus quiser, só daqui a muitos anos. – Falou o Alfa pouco recetivo àquela ideia.

* * *

\- Está bastante gente. – Comentou Eren com Misa ao colo enquanto Haru segurava a mão de Levi e a outra mão livre de Eren.

\- O que esperavas? Fizeram grande publicidade disto. – Comentou Jean com Ryo no colo e Marco ao seu lado levava Ken também no colo.

\- Se calhar, devíamos ter vindo mais tarde. – Falou Bertholdt, segurando Jun no colo enquanto Yukine ia sobre os ombros de Reiner.

\- Mas assim os miúdos iam perder a peça de teatro. – Lembrou Levi que optou por colocar também Haru no colo para ser mais fácil passar pela multidão, que se encontrava presente naquele festival de inverno.

Maria tinha por hábito comemorar o passar das estações entre outras festividades. Porém, a chegada de uma nova estação sempre originava diversos eventos. As ruas transformavam-se em palcos e os caminhos eram formados pelas mais diversas barraquinhas que vendiam desde comida, a produtos artesanais, entre outras coisas. As ruas enfeitavam-se de acordo com a estação que naquele caso combinava com a chegada do natal que se encontrava às portas e trazia muitos às ruas não só pela decoração, mas também pela hipótese de comprar presentes originais. Pelo meio também era possível encontrar famílias a passearem com os filhos para as diversas atividades que eram proporcionadas durante o festival.

Nem mesmo os pequenos flocos de neve e o frio inibiam a população de comparecer e até mesmo, habitantes de Rose e Sina agora frequentavam esses locais, apreciando também a beleza, simpatia e alegria que enfeitava Maria em festivais como aquele.

\- Ali pai! – Apontava Yukine animado com alguns fios do cabelo loiro a caírem ligeiramente sobre os olhos azuis, que também se encontravam quase escondidos pelo gorro azul que levava.

\- Certo, campeão. Guia o caminho! – Disse Reiner sorridente, agarrando na mão de Bertholdt para que não se perdessem e piscou-lhe o olho, fazendo o parceiro corar um pouco.

\- Como está ele? – Perguntou Marco discretamente a Jean.

\- Mais a dormir do que acordado. – Respondeu com o filho encostado ao peito dele e envolvido num casaco cinza com um capuz, que mal deixava ver o rosto dele. – Mas está quente e confortável, não te preocupes.

\- O mano só dorme. – Queixou-se Ken amuado.

\- Dormir é bom, deixa o Ryo. – Respondeu Haru e Levi arqueou uma sobrancelha, pois por norma o filho era bastante calado, mas quando respondia… às vezes, causava alguns problemas.

O Eren dizia que isso não era uma característica dele e sim do parceiro. Levi começou a questionar-se. Será que realmente ensinou essas coisas ao filho sem saber? Como daquela vez em que foram visitar Petra após o nascimento da filha dela e…

* * *

**Flashback**

\- Acho que saiu sobretudo à mãe. – Dizia Oluo completamente fascinado com a pequena nos braços.

\- Tem a cara dela. – Concordou Christa sorridente.

\- Ainda bem. – Acrescentou Haru e nesse momento Eren teve um ataque de tosse com riso muito mal disfarçado e Levi corou, cobrindo a boca do filho e murmurando:

\- Isso não se diz, Haru.

Mais tarde, o pequeno perguntou:

\- Mas não é para eu dizer sempre a verdade?

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

Se bem que naquele caso, parecia estar a defender Ryo que já parecia dormir tranquilamente nos braços de Jean. Nem sempre, mas por vezes, Levi acabava por testemunhar alguma atitude mais protetora do pequeno Alfa. Usualmente a favor dos Ómegas e contra Alfas e Betas.

Marco já lhe tinha dito que era normal, mas Levi insistia que o exemplo de Eren nem sempre era o melhor quanto a essas características territoriais e possessivas. Claro que até mesmo Hanji já tinha dito que era normal os Alfas seguirem comportamentos instintivos e os exemplos paternais dos dois lados.

"_Bom, talvez eu às vezes também seja um pouco territorial e não seja um bom exemplo_", concluiu com um suspiro.

Marco chamou a atenção de todos para avisar que a peça de teatro iria começar em pouco tempo e graças aos três Alfas conseguiram atravessar grande parte da multidão para poder assistir a atuação de perto. À medida que os atores interpretavam papéis de histórias infantis que faziam as delícias das crianças, Eren foi o primeiro a notar uma familiaridade num dos atores. Um Ómega que fazia sobretudo os papéis de personagens femininas, mas a silhueta e os traços físicos relembravam-no alguém.

Se dúvidas houvesse, o dito ator aproximou-se do limite do palco já com outra roupa e o moreno reconheceu as feromonas.

\- Seiji? – Murmurou Eren e ao olhar para os amigos, viu que eles também estariam a reconhecer o Ómega com quem nunca mais se tinham cruzado, desde da despedida de solteiro.

Antes de regressar para o meio dos outros colegas, Seiji reconheceu os Alfas próximo ao palco e piscou o olho na direção deles. Se por um lado, as crianças pareciam fascinadas porque uma das personagens principais da peça tinha estado tão próximo, por outro lado, os Alfas tinham quase a certeza que aquele Ómega os tinha reconhecido. A tensão evidente não escapou a Levi que arqueou uma sobrancelha perante o pouco à vontade repentino de Eren e mais do que isso, se examinasse com atenção também Reiner e Jean pareciam ter expressões semelhantes.

Os atores reuniram-se no palco para agradecer mais uma vez ao público, cantando uma canção dedicada à época natalícia. Escutavam-se sobretudo as vozes das crianças, acompanhadas por alguns adultos e no fim, o grupo retirou-se com a promessa de uma atuação à noite.

\- Teatro é tão bonito! – Dizia Misaki entusiasmada. – Gostava de fazer um dia!

\- Na escola há clubes para fazeres várias coisas. Deve haver um de teatro. – Disse Bertholdt que sorriu perante a animação da pequena. – Quando fores para a escola, podes tentar entrar lá.

\- Se a Misa vai, eu também vou! – Disse Yukine.

\- Eu também! – Manifestou-se Ken.

\- Já vais ter bastante companhia. – Comentou Levi, vendo que Haru não se tinha mostrado o mesmo interesse que os outros. – Não gostaste, filho?

\- É bonito, mas eu gosto mais de cantar como tu e também quero ser médico como o papá.

Os Ómegas conversavam mais entre si enquanto os Alfas pareciam mais interessados em distanciar-se do local. O que teria sido bem-sucedido, se repentinamente quando estavam sentados nuns pequenos bancos a comer qualquer coisa, não tivessem escutado uma voz conhecida.

\- Não se cumprimentam os amigos? Eren? Reiner? Jean? – Era uma voz bem divertida que chamou a atenção de todos para o Ómega com um casaco de lã com capuz de cor bege, uns calções pretos curtos com umas meias brancas por baixo e umas botas pretas.

\- É a princesa de antes! – Disse Misaki animada.

\- Princesa! – Disseram Yukine sorridentes.

\- Quem é, Reiner? – Perguntou Bertholdt e nesse momento, tanto Reiner como Jean e Eren queriam um buraco para esconder-se.

\- Olá pequenos. – Seiji sorriu, acariciando os cabelos das crianças. – Vá, Alfas. Não precisam de ficar com essa cara. Já fazia tanto tempo que não nos víamos, que fiz questão de vos vir cumprimentar.

\- É o teu amigo, papá? – Perguntou Misa.

\- Sim, Eren. Conta-nos essa história tão interessante. - Disse Levi não escondendo a aura das trevas.

\- É da despedida de solteiro, não é? – Deduziu Marco.

\- Em cheio. – Confirmou Seiji. – Foi bastante divertida e esperava ver a Hanji aqui convosco.

\- Madrinha Hanji só vem mais tarde. – Respondeu Haru.

\- Obrigada pela informação, coisa fofa. – Sorriu. – Vá meninos não precisam de ficar com essa cara. O que aconteceu na despedida de solteiro, fica na despedida de solteiro. Se bem que pelas vossas caras ficaram só mesmo com as fantasias na cabeça e não as colocaram em prática.

\- Do que está ele a falar? – Perguntou Bertholdt curioso.

\- Nada, nada. – Respondeu Reiner. – A sério, Berth… não aconteceu nada. Só estava lá a dançar e coisas do género. Nem lhe toquei.

Seiji riu alto.

\- Deviam ver as vossas caras de medo, mas não, não aconteceu nada que colocasse em dúvida a fidelidade dos vossos Alfas. Podem ficar descansados. – Piscou o olho novamente. – Posso falar contigo? Levi, não é?

\- Seiji… - Ia dizer Eren.

\- Calma, moreno. É uma conversa entre Ómegas, apenas isso. – Viu o olhar cada vez mais homicida do outro Ómega, mas isso não o fez mudar de ideias e após Haru ficar com Eren, a irmã e os amigos… Levi seguiu Seiji até estarem a uns bons metros de distância.

\- O que queres falar comigo? – Perguntou Levi num tom seco.

\- Quando acordou na despedida de solteiro, ele primeiro chamou-me pelo teu nome. – Disse divertido. – Acho que temos algumas semelhanças, mas logo reconheceu que as nossas feromonas não eram as mesmas. Tenho que admitir que mesmo como Ómega, cheiras bastante bem.

\- Chamaste-me aqui para dizer isto? – Cruzou os braços, mostrando impaciência.

\- Não, não. – Afastou um pouco o cachecol do pescoço, mostrando a marca que havia. – O meu Alfa deve estar por aí algures, portanto, sem medo. Não vim aqui seduzir Alfas, se bem que eles não podem evitar olhar para mim.

\- Por causa das roupas de mulher?

Seiji riu.

\- O Eren não te disse nada, pois não? E aposto que nem o Jean ou o Reiner disseram nada aos respetivos parceiros.

\- Dizer o quê? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Eles gostam deste tipo de coisa, deste tipo de roupa. Imagino que não sempre, mas entre quatro paredes já devem ter imaginado várias coisas. – Explicou divertido.

Levi descruzou os braços com uma expressão confusa.

\- Quando dizes que eles gostam deste tipo de coisa…

\- Estou a falar de um estilo mais feminino. Os Alfas têm fantasias com estas coisas, nada de errado nisso.

\- Eles preferem mulheres?

\- Gostam de ser surpreendidos. – Corrigiu. – Como sabes há menos Ómegas do sexo masculino e por isso, de certa forma isso até nos torna mais atrativos.

\- É por isso que usas roupas mais femininas? – Perguntou ainda confuso.

\- Uso porque gosto. Há dias em que me apetece usar roupas mais femininas, outras em que provavelmente aqueles três teriam dificuldade em reconhecer-me. Depende do dia e o meu Alfa aceita todas essas coisas. – Sorriu. – Aliás, ele gosta muito dessas mudanças. No caso daqueles três, penso que gostassem de ver algo assim na intimidade. Não sempre, mas não custa nada quebrar a rotina com alguma coisa, não achas? Seja uma roupa mais atrevida, algemas ou algum brinquedo. – Viu o outro corar bastante e riu.

\- Porque estás a dizer-me essas coisas?

\- Sexo não devia ter tabu e a cara daqueles três diz-me que nem sempre dizem o que realmente querem. Achei que deviam saber. – Piscou o olho. – Fico à vossa espera para a minha atuação mais tarde. Até depois, Levi! – Acenou e misturou-se rapidamente com a multidão.

"_Será por isso que a Hanji não parou de oferecer-me roupas desse género desde do meu casamento com o Eren? Não deitei nenhuma fora, nem nunca usei. Será que o Eren queria ver-me com alguma delas? Por que razão, os Alfas gostam de coisas tão estranhas?_", questionava-se enquanto se acercava novamente do parceiro, filho e amigos.

Quando Levi teve a oportunidade de comentar isso com Bertholdt e Marco, os dois coraram bastante, mas não fizeram qualquer comentário.

"_Só perguntando diretamente ou pelo menos foi isso que pensei, antes de ceder à curiosidade_", pensava Levi colocando-se na frente do espelho.

Hanji tinha pensado em tudo até ao detalhe do calçado que não era totalmente confortável, mas na banda _No Name_ já tinha usado sapatos plataforma. Ainda assim, não significava que estivesse totalmente seguro de que podia andar de salto, era um pouco diferente mas nos poucos passos que deu, conseguiu manter o equilíbrio. Vestia uma meia preta até a meio da coxa e um pouco mais acima começava o tecido de uma saia bem curta que não permitia que se abaixasse sem dar uma visão completa do que havia debaixo do pouco tecido. O corpete com pequenos laços vermelhos era desconfortável, ainda que já o tivesse ajustado mais do que uma vez e por fim, os cabelos longos que se assemelhavam à cor natural dos cabelos deles.

\- Isto é uma estupidez… - Concluía completamente ruborizado em frente ao espelho. – Não devia ter vestido estas coisas, vou… - Paralisou ao ouvir a porta de casa abrir-se e ouviu a voz de Eren anunciar que tinha chegado e como não via ninguém em casa, dirigia-se ao quarto.

"_Se atirar-me para debaixo da cama, pode ser que não me veja. A quem é que quero enganar? Ele vai sentir as feromonas e o perfume. Deus, por que é que fiz isto? Ele vai achar estranho! Ele vai…_", ouviu os passos mais próximos.

\- Levi? A minha mãe convidou-nos para… - A voz dele deteve-se assim que passou a porta do quarto e viu Levi perto do espelho. – _Puta_ que pariu…

\- Vou tirar. Sei que é estranho. – Disse nervosamente.

\- O quê? Não! – Falou Eren rapidamente, desapertando a gravata enquanto dizia aos próprios instintos para se acalmarem o suficiente para não atacar o Ómega sem pensar. – Vou ter que dizer à minha mãe para adiar o jantar. Os miúdos estão com os teus pais?

\- Sim. – Confirmou, arrepiando-se com o olhar de luxúria que recebia. – Queriam levá-los ao circo e eu fui dispensado das gravações um pouco mais cedo.

\- Hum… e decidiste preparar esta surpresa para mim? – Perguntou, descalçando os sapatos.

\- Eu… eu não sabia se ias gostar…

\- Gostar não chega para descrever. – Aproximou-se, colocando as mãos na cintura do Ómega e descendo um pouco para sentir a pele arrepiada do Ómega. – Que _tesão_, Levi… adoro que me faças surpresas.

\- Não é estranho? – Murmurou completamente ruborizado e mordendo os lábios para conter alguns gemidos ao sentir as mãos do Alfa agarrarem-no com força.

\- Estás delicioso e eu vou lamber, morder… vou deixar-nos sem forças. – Sussurrou perto da orelha do Ómega que gemeu. – Meu Ómega delicioso… - Procurou os lábios do parceiro e depressa, pediu passagem para explorar a boca dele.

Levi entreabriu os lábios, envolvendo o pescoço do Alfa com um dos braços enquanto a outra mão desapertava o botão das calças, antes de começar a descer o zíper. Parou por instantes ao sentir o moreno succionar a língua dele e os dois gemeram. Assim que teve a oportunidade, Levi aproveitou para prender o lábio inferior do Alfa entre os dentes e as mãos do Alfa apertaram as suas coxas e voltaram a explorar por baixo da pequena saia.

\- Hum… até a roupa aqui por baixo está de acordo com o resto. – Comentou satisfeito, encontrando o rosto bem avermelhado do Ómega, antes de tomar os lábios dele em mais um beijo.

Levi retornou as mãos às calças do moreno, deslizando o zíper e uma das mãos acariciou o membro já duro por cima do tecido que não afastou de imediato. O Alfa gemeu contra a boca dele, arrepiando-o novamente. O Ómega sentia o corpo cada vez mais quente e com isso, as outras reações não se fizeram esperar e podia notar como a lubrificação natural como a surgir. Preparava-se para ter aquele Alfa dentro dele. Cada beijo e cada carícia acendiam ainda mais a vontade de sentir o moreno.

\- Gosto muito, mas quero sentir mais da tua pele… - Murmurou Eren, desapertando o corpete para alívio do Ómega, dado que era a peça de roupa mais desconfortável.

\- Alfa… mais… quero mais… - Pedia entre beijos e assim que o corpete finalmente saiu, Levi cravou os dentes sobre a Marca do parceiro que gemeu audivelmente.

Esse gesto deixou o Alfa ainda mais perdido no desejo, agarrando no Ómega pelas coxas e prensando-o contra a parede do quarto. Assim que o fez, colocou novamente uma das mãos por baixo da saia, afastando um pouco do tecido antes de entrar dentro do Ómega. Desta vez, sem grande preparação e por isso, paralisou durante algum tempo. Pensava ter magoado o parceiro. Ainda que ele estivesse visivelmente bastante excitado e ouvia somente a respiração agitada de Levi. Este que estava de cabeça baixa e com as unhas cravadas nos ombros do moreno.

\- Magoei-te, Levi?

\- _Ngh_… não. – Murmurou, ergueu o rosto. – Não pares, Eren. Quero mais.

\- Continuas a falar assim e eu vou perder o controlo, Ómega. – Sussurrou, investindo uma só vez mas com força o suficiente para ver o outro gemer alto.

\- Só oiço promessas. – Provocou Levi com um meio sorriso que logo foi interrompido com uma série de investidas fortes dentro dele, que o fizeram perder-se em gemidos ao mesmo tempo, que deixava marcas bem visíveis na pele do moreno que também se perdia em gemidos.

Quando sentiu que o parceiro estava a chegar ao seu limite, Eren parou repentinamente.

\- Não, não pares… hum, não pares agora. – Pedia o Ómega, procurando os lábios do moreno que correspondeu ao beijo. Ao mesmo tempo que o fazia, afastou-o da parede e com ele nos braços, guiou-o até à secretária que havia no quarto, atirando os objetos que havia nela para o chão. Deitou Levi sobre a mesa, observando-o.

\- Quero ver bem o teu rosto… - Murmurou satisfeito ao ver que a luz da lua do exterior, iluminava perfeitamente aquela mesa. – Além disso, já te disse antes que gosto de te ver assim bem aberto só para mim. – Falava, colocando-se entre as pernas de Levi que gemeu ao sentir como o Alfa entrava novamente dentro dele.

\- Ah… Eren…

\- Hum, espero que a mesa seja tão resistente como disseste. – Falou, antes de segurar na cintura do Ómega onde já havia a marca das mãos dele e iniciar mais uma vez, uma série de movimentos rápidos e fortes.

Nunca se cansaria de ver a forma como os corpos se uniam, a forma como Levi estremecia a cada vez que entrava e saí dele. Aqueles gemidos obscenos que se misturavam com os seus e faziam com que quisesse prolongar indefinidamente aquele momento.

As feromonas submissas alcançavam o seu nariz e ele respondia com desejo, possessividade no toque, na forma como não podia deixar de marcar cada pedaço de pele. Para que todos soubessem que era dele e de mais ninguém. Que aquele Ómega não se entregava a mais ninguém e que só o moreno tinha o privilégio de o ver daquela forma. Tão inebriado pelo êxtase que só ele lhe podia dar.

Como era o normal, de tão sincronizados que eram capazes de ficar em momentos como aqueles, Eren sentiu como se aproximava do seu limite assim como o seu parceiro que subia o tom de voz entre gemidos e palavras sem qualquer sentido. Até ao momento em que Levi arqueou as costas à medida que o clímax tomava conta de todo o momento dos dois.

Após recuperarem o fôlego, Eren ajudou o parceiro a levantar-se da mesa e este tinha a intenção de conseguir dar alguns passos firmes, mas depressa perdeu o equilíbrio e ficou com as mãos apoiadas na cama. Estava a pensar em procurar algum tecido para limpar, mas naquela posição e ouvindo a respiração agitada do Alfa, olhou de soslaio e perguntou:

\- Queres mais, Alfa? – Viu os olhos verdes observarem-no sem qualquer vergonha, provavelmente vendo o que ainda escorria pelas pernas dele agora que basicamente se encontrava de quatro, apoiado na cama. – Eu aguento mais, eu quero mais.

\- _Puta_ que pariu, não vais andar amanhã, Levi. – Murmurou Eren antes de aproximar-se do parceiro.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	78. Escola

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X**

* * *

**Escola**

Após receber a lista de material escolar, Levi saiu com os filhos para comprar os itens da lista. Eren queria estar presente, mas o trabalho mais uma vez interferiu. Porém, o moreno conseguiu tirar o dia seguinte que seria o primeiro dia de aulas de Misaki e ele fazia questão de deixá-la na escola juntamente com Levi.

Portanto, na ausência de Eren e como Yukine também iria iniciar a ida à escola no mesmo dia da filha, Levi convidou Bertholdt para acompanhá-lo. O Ómega de alta estatura ficou bastante contente com o convite até porque Reiner também não estaria presente e ele queria alguém com quem dividir a sua ansiedade e também alegria por ver a nova etapa que iria começar na vida do filho mais velho.

Começaram a tarde na loja que vendia os novos uniformes escolares. Christa reservou de imediato os uniformes para os amigos. A Ómega tinha sido escolhida como a nova _designer_ dos uniformes. O _design_ dos uniformes mudava de cinco em cinco anos, através de um concurso em que vários costureiros competiam entre eles e a população votava no melhor. Era a segunda participação da jovem de cabelos dourados e a sorte sorriu-lhe nesta segunda tentativa. Agora, a loja de roupa dela recebia ainda mais clientes e Isabel passou a ser uma funcionária permanente. Também Petra ajudava no tempo livre.

Apesar da loja cheia, Christa fez questão de dar especial atenção a Misaki e Yukine. Quis vê-los com os uniformes e tirou várias fotos dos dois, completamente maravilhada com o resultado.

Misaki levava uma camisa branca com um laço pequeno e discreto no pescoço de cor verde. Vestia um pequeno casaco de cor azul-escuro por cima, que fechava somente três botões dourados na frente. No canto esquerdo havia o símbolo das asas sobrepostas da Tropa de Exploração e que provavelmente, teria motivado a votação tão positiva dado que era um símbolo bastante admirado por todos. A isso depois juntava-se uma saia com um padrão semelhante a um tabuleiro de xadrez que misturava as cores verdes, branco, cinza e azul-escuro. O conjunto também incluía uns sapatos pretos e umas meias brancas que alcançavam os joelhos.

Quanto a Yukine vestia uma camisa branca com um colete verde por cima com uns bordados dourados nas extremidades. No canto esquerdo de dito colete havia o mesmo símbolo da Tropa de Exploração. Levava também umas calças azul-escuras e uns sapatos pretos. Era bem mais simples, mas tinha merecido também uma votação bastante positiva entre todos.

Depois de vestir os uniformes e confirmar que não eram necessários ajustes, Christa guardou os mesmos com cuidado e entregou-os aos amigos antes de regressar ao atendimento dos outros clientes.

\- Também quero um uniforme. – Queixou-se Jun, o outro pequeno Alfa que tinha a mesma idade de Haru dado que nasceram com pouco tempo de diferença.

\- Vai chegar a tua vez. – Disse Bertholdt diante do ar amuado do filho. – O Haru também vai ter que esperar e olha como não se queixa disso.

\- Tch, não adianta queixar, não vou crescer mais rápido. – Respondeu o outro Alfa, vendo como Yukine e a irmã não paravam de falar na escola.

Levi abanou a cabeça.

\- Não respondas assim ao Bertholdt. – Pediu.

\- Não faz mal, Levi. – O outro Ómega sorriu. – É normal que esteja assim.

Entraram em outra loja onde além de outros pais havia uma coleção impressionante de material escolar. Os dois Ómegas foram buscar um carrinho de compras sem nunca tirar os olhos dos filhos que felizmente, apesar do entusiasmo, também não se distanciavam muito.

\- Pai posso levar um de cada cor? – Perguntava Misaki com o pai de cócoras ao lado dela.

\- Queres um caderno de cada cor?

\- Para cada coisa diferente. A tia Hanji disse que temos temas diferentes. – Explicou Misaki, mostrando ao pai não só cadernos de temas diferentes, mas também com desenhos e padrões distintos.

\- Também posso levar para desenhar, pai? – Pediu Haru.

\- Sim, mas não tantos como a tua irmã.

\- Mas pai e mais destes? Há pinguins neste e coelhinhos neste. – Argumentava Misaki e Levi revirou os olhos e teve que explicar que não ia levar todos os cadernos que existiam ali.

\- Vou poder usar os lápis de cor em casa? – Perguntava Yukine.

\- Não, isto é para levar para a escola e não para estragar antes do tempo. – Dizia Bertholdt.

\- Mas pai… eu quero pintar quando chegar a casa. – Reclamava Yukine.

\- Eu também! – Dizia Jun que parecia quase irmão gémeo de Yukine, não fosse os cabelos loiros estarem a ficar um pouco mais escuros.

Tanto Levi como Bertholdt suspiraram em uníssono. Não ia ser uma tarde fácil com tanta birra.

Já se encontravam noutra secção, quando o Ómega com heterocromia ouviu risos. Não de crianças ou de pais que estivessem naquele corredor ou em secções próximas, mas de adolescentes. Levi olhou de soslaio e encontrou duas caras familiares. Novos recrutas que viu de longe e que com certeza, ainda estavam em busca da maturidade. Pressentiu uma dor de cabeça quando os viu aproximarem-se e teve a certeza que não iriam simplesmente passar e ignorá-los.

\- Cheiras bem, baixinho.

\- Uma delícia de feromonas. – Concordou o outro. – O teu amigo também não está nada mal.

\- Se não fosse um gigante, estaria ótimo.

Os dois adolescentes riram. Dois Alfas com roupas desportivas e umas feromonas que não escondiam a prepotência de querer qualquer outra espécie submissa perante eles. Mais do que uma vez, Levi já tinha testemunhado de perto alguns adolescentes com comentários ou comportamentos questionáveis.

Hanji tinha explicado que era uma fase "normal" da adolescência comportar-se como macacos mal-educados. Sim, era dessa forma que o Ómega usava para descrever aqueles comportamentos em que sobretudo Alfas esbanjavam testosterona e estupidez. Era uma combinação adorável.

Se em outras ocasiões estava sozinho ou com amigos, naquele preciso momento além de Bertholdt havia os filhos de ambos que não tardaram em reagir perante as feromonas e comportamento dos dois desconhecidos. O que apenas divertiu ainda mais os adolescentes.

\- Que as amostras de Alfas rosnem e tentem assustar-nos não me surpreende, mas que até esta Ómega se atreva a tentar. É a melhor piada de sempre.

\- Juntem-se os dois, a Ómega e o gigante. Quero tirar-lhes uma foto. – Dizia enquanto se ria.

\- Se calhar, a minha altura os surpreenda tanto porque concluem que sou demasiada areia para o vosso camião.

A resposta de Bertholdt causou surpresa em Levi, que ainda assim não pôde evitar e deixou escapar um meio sorriso ao mesmo tempo que colocava as mãos sobre os ombros dos filhos para os acalmar.

Os dois adolescentes claramente não apreciaram o comentário.

\- Pensas que és quem, Ómega?

\- Se fosses educado como a minha mãe foi, nem sequer saías à rua sozinho.

\- A tua mãe esse exemplo de mulher de cabeça oca que acha que ser obrigada a pensar que é inferior a um bando de macacos hormonais é normal. – Os miúdos começaram a rir diante do comentário de Levi e até mesmo Bertholdt não conseguiu esconder a diversão perante o ar de choque dos Alfas. – Queres tirar uma foto, Berth? Dois macacos no auge da estupidez humana.

\- Não quero desperdiçar o meu tempo com isso. – Respondeu o outro Ómega.

\- Vou… - Ia dizer um dos Alfas e preparava-se para dar um passo em frente, colocando novamente as crianças numa posição tensa quando Levi deu dois passos em frente.

\- Vais o quê? Eu é que pergunto: com quem pensam que estão a falar? – Falou Levi num tom ameaçador e repentinamente, um deles reconheceu aquele tom de voz. Não tinha treinado diretamente sob a orientação dele, mas ouviu a voz dele e jamais esqueceria como estremeceu perante o tom de voz autoritário.

\- Capitão Ackerman? – Disse, sentindo-se gelar ao concluir que só podia ser ele.

\- Capitão Ackerman? Estás a confundir, ele é um Ómega e…

\- Queres que demonstre aqui e agora por que razão me deram o título de capitão, Alfa desobediente? – Viu os dois engolirem em seco. – Não tolero este tipo de comportamento! Nem no quartel e nem aqui, entenderam? Exijo respeito, entendido?

\- Sim, senhor! – Disseram em uníssono.

\- Sabem ao menos quem é o outro Ómega? Aposto que o Reiner teria todo o gosto de limpar o chão com as vossas caras novamente. – Comentou Levi, cruzando os braços e vendo que de facto, só poderia ser o Capitão Ackerman. Tinha sido ele a nomear um dos seus soldados mais próximos para orientar as boas vindas aos novatos e ambos se recordavam bastante bem de como o treino tinha sido duro.

\- Pedimos desculpa.

\- Nós não sabíamos… eu…

\- Isso não justifica a forma como tratam os Ómegas. Querem respeito? Então, respeitem os outros. – Falou Bertholdt.

Após mais alguns pedidos de desculpa, os dois adolescentes deixaram-nos e desapareceram do local diante do ar completamente fascinado das crianças.

\- Fico contente que não deixes estes idiotas falarem assim contigo. – Comentou Levi.

\- Acho que aprendi convosco a colocar os idiotas no lugar. – Comentou Bertholdt sorridente. – Mas agora, acho que preciso sentar-me. Demasiada adrenalina em pouco tempo.

Levi riu um pouco, abanando a cabeça.

\- Sim, vamos acabar isto rápido e depois relaxar um bocado.

\- Pai és um máximo! – Disseram Misaki e Haru ao mesmo tempo.

\- O meu pai também! – Defenderam Jun e Yukine.

\- Quero ser o Capitão Ackerman. – Falou Haru ainda fascinado a olhar para o pai.

\- Tens que ser Capitão Jaeger. – Corrigiu a irmã.

\- Posso ser Ackerman se quiser.

\- Não, não podes.

\- Posso sim!

Levi revirou os olhos e decidiu interromper a discussão dos filhos. Usualmente relacionavam-se bastante bem, mas havia ocasiões em que decidiam discutir e era uma dor de cabeça. Podiam manter a troca de palavras repetitivas durante horas, mesmo que Haru fosse o primeiro a dar por finalizada a discussão, mas não de uma boa forma. Quando decidia parar, dizia que não ia perder mais tempo, o que sempre originava mais alguma troca azeda de palavras.

"_Ter filhos também é um teste à minha paciência_", concluiu Levi.

* * *

\- Tão linda que está a minha princesa. – Dizia Eren, roçando o rosto contra o rosto da filha que divertida com as demonstrações de afeto sob o olhar atento que Levi, que também não podia esconder um sorriso mais discreto.

\- Papá, vou ficar com a roupa amassada. – Dizia entre risos.

\- Claro, claro. Tens que ir perfeita para o primeiro dia de aulas. – Disse ele, não escondendo o orgulho de ver a pequena já de mochila às costas.

Haru esfregou o rosto contra Levi que acariciou os cabelos do pequeno que levava nos braços. O filho estava extremamente afetuoso naquele dia, talvez porque não gostasse de ter as atenções todas na irmã e acima de tudo porque também queria ir. Contudo, ainda era novo para entrar na escola.

\- Depois de deixarmos a Misa na escola, vais passar o dia todo comigo e vamos ver o tio Marco. – Murmurou contra os cabelos castanhos do filho que o abraçava. – Vais poder brincar a tarde toda com o Ken e o Ryo.

\- Prometes, pai?

\- Sim, vais ver como nos vamos divertir muito agora à tarde. – Beijou os cabelos do pequeno.

\- Daqui a nada também já vens comigo para a escola, Haru. – Disse Misaki sorridente. – O tio Connie diz que estudar não é muito divertido, mas podemos fazer muitos amigos.

\- O tio Connie e eu precisamos ter uma conversa. – Comentou Levi. – Tch, os miúdos não precisam que ele os incentive a não estudar.

\- Tenho que admitir que havia aulas em que desejava que… - Eren notou o olhar das trevas do parceiro e resolveu não terminar a frase. Aliás, optou até por se corrigir. – Estudem muito, meninos. A escola é sempre bastante interessante e depois claro, também há os amigos que vão conhecer.

\- Pois é, o papá diz que conheceu muita gente lá. – Misaki fez um ar pensativo. – Pai, tu não fizeste muitos amigos na escola?

\- Eu… - Ia dizer Levi apanhado de surpresa pela pergunta.

\- Um dia falamos disso, pode ser? – Perguntou Eren desviando as atenções e então, Misaki recordou-se que Levi não falava muito do seu passado. Havia uma razão muito óbvia para não o fazer. Ele tinha vivido na antiga Cidade das Trevas e por isso, pelo pouco que sabia Misaki sabia que além de outras coisas, também não devia haver escolas.

\- Desculpa, pai. Não queria fazer aquela pergunta.

\- Não faz mal. – Sorriu de leve, passando a mão nos cabelos da pequena. – Hoje não vamos falar disto. É um dia muito especial para ti e para nós também. Quando chegares, vais ter muita coisa para contar e também para explicar ao teu irmão para que ele já saiba o que vai encontrar lá.

\- Depois contas tudo? – Pediu Haru e a irmã sorriu.

\- Tudinho com muitos detalhes!

Os dois irmãos sorriram perante o ar satisfeito dos pais antes de saírem em direção à escola.

Mikasa tinha avisado que estaria perto da entrada para orientar os novos alunos. Usualmente, essa tarefa variava sempre de professor todos os anos e ela voluntariou-se para esse ano, assim como quando Igor, Ayame e Nao entraram na escola. Ela fez questão de os receber e queria fazer o mesmo com a pequena Ómega que acenou entusiasmada ao vê-la.

\- Preparada para a escola? – Perguntou Mikasa de cócoras em frente a Misaki que sorria.

\- Tia Mika vai ser a minha professora?

\- Não agora, mas nas aulas de desporto vamos encontrar-nos. – Piscou o olho e acenou ao pequeno Alfa de mãos dadas com Levi. – Olá Haru.

\- Olá tia Mika. – Respondeu.

\- O Berth e o Reiner ainda não chegaram? – Perguntou Eren, observando as crianças e pais à sua volta.

\- E o Igor? – Indagou Misaki curiosa.

\- Devem estar a chegar. – Respondeu Mikasa e olhou novamente para a pequena. – O Igor foi colocar parte das coisas dele no cacifo. Ele está no clube de artes marciais e trouxe o equipamento.

\- Já vai ter coisas para fazer hoje no primeiro dia? – Perguntou Levi.

\- Sim, sabes que já não é o primeiro ano dele. Mesmo assim, há clubes que dispensam as atividades no primeiro dia, mas a maioria não. É acima de tudo por questão de demonstração e para chamar os novatos para participar. – Mikasa passou a mão nos cabelos de Misa antes de erguer-se. – Já sabes que clube vais querer?

\- Teatro. – Respondeu Misaki.

\- Ela sempre gostou muito das peças de teatro. – Comentou Eren e repentinamente, todos ouviram vozes conhecidas e o moreno voltou-se assim. – Hei!

Reiner estava ao lado de Bertholdt que tentava controlar os dois filhos para não saírem a correr, mas sem sucesso. Os dois correram na direção de Misaki e Haru. A animação era sobretudo mais evidente da parte de Yukine e Misaki, já que Haru e Jun tinham que esperar mais um pouco antes de poder juntar-se aos irmãos na escola.

Um pouco atrás vinha um Connie sorridente de mãos dadas com Nao, a filha que tinha adotado com Sasha. A pequena Beta ainda envergonhada trazia também o uniforme da escola e escondia parte do rosto atrás dos cabelos encaracolados que decoravam o rosto de pele morena com algumas sardas. Os olhos castanhos mostravam algum nervosismo, mas assim que Misaki a puxou para o meio dos amigos, a pequena parecia mais descontraída.

\- A Sasha não pôde vir? – Perguntou Bertholdt.

\- Muito trabalho e já que no ano passado, veio a Sasha e fiquei eu, este ano trocamos. – Respondeu Connie. – Preparados para brincar muito, meninos?

\- Sim.

\- E estudar, estudar é importante. – Frisou Levi de braços cruzados.

\- Sim, Capitão! – Disseram as crianças em uníssono e o Ómega arqueou uma sobrancelha diante do ar divertido dos amigos.

\- Já aprenderam quem manda. – Brincou Connie.

\- Parem de ensinar coisas estranhas aos miúdos. – Levi suspirou. – Não preciso que me tratem assim.

\- Eles admiram-te, Levi. – Comentou Reiner. – É melhor que te tratem com respeito.

\- Bom, lamento interromper tanta diversão mas está na hora de entrarem, meninos. Digam até logo aos papás. – Anunciou Mikasa.

Após a despedida entre todos, os pais assim como os irmãos mais novos observaram como Misaki e Yukine seguiam Mikasa que orientava com outros dois professores um grupo imenso de novos alunos. Quanto a Nao despediu-se dos outros dois amigos, dado que já era o seu segundo ano na escola e por isso, seguiria para uma sala diferente. Acenou aos dois amigos que de mãos dadas se misturavam com os outros alunos novos.

\- Estás a magoar a minha mão, Yuki. – Queixou-se Misaki.

\- Há muitos Alfas aqui.

\- E?

\- O meu pai disse que eu devia ficar sempre perto de ti.

Misaki revirou os olhos e naquele momento conseguia entender alguns dos momentos em que gerava a mesma reação por parte do pai quando Eren resolvia ter "momentos Alfa". Ao que tudo indicava, Haru aparentava ter as mesmas reações de vez em quando, ao que Levi respondia que se continuasse a ver demasiadas reações territoriais que ia atirar os dois pela janela.

Misaki não queria atirar ninguém pela janela. Ainda… mas lidar com aquilo o dia todo como o pai às vezes tinha que lidar, seria no mínimo cansativo. Optando por não pensar muito nisso, concentrou-se naquilo que os professores diziam enquanto dividiam os alunos por turmas. Para isso, chamavam pelo nome dos alunos indicando que professor, as crianças deviam seguir até às salas.

\- Tia Mika diz que ficávamos juntos. – Murmurou o pequeno.

\- Vamos ficar Yuki. Eles só fazem isso porque há muitos meninos que ainda não sabem ler e por isso, é mais fácil mostrar para que sala devemos ir. – Respondeu.

\- Eu sei ler!

\- Algumas letras. – Apontou Misaki.

\- Mas sei… - Murmurou desanimado.

\- Misaki Jaeger. – Chamaram o nome e gerou-se algum silêncio e em seguida, vários burburinhos assim que a pequena largou com dificuldade a mão do amigo e dirigiu-se ao professor que falou o nome dela.

\- Misaki Ackerman Jaeger. – Acrescentou e sorriu ao homem de cabelos grisalhos, presos num rabo-de-cavalo de aparência severa que não retribuiu o sorriso e apontou para o grupo onde a menina deveria ir.

\- Sei o seu nome completo, mas aqui tratamos pelo primeiro e último. – Respondeu o homem.

\- Mas tenho mais e gosto dos três. – Argumentou de volta e ao ver a expressão de Mikasa, resolveu não dizer mais nada e juntar-se ao grupo já reunido. Assim que se aproximou, sorriu aos outos colegas mas recebeu apenas olhares curiosos mas não responderam sequer ao cumprimento dela que disse "olá" geral a todos.

A menina de cabelos negros encolheu os ombros e esperou pacientemente que chamassem Yukine. O loiro não escondeu a alegria ao ser colocado no mesmo grupo que a amiga. Quando se sentaram na sala, o professor mal-humorado como Misaki lhe chamou, separou-os sob protestos de Yukine que queria sentar-se ao lado da Ómega, mas o professor explicou que iriam sentar-se conforme ele decidisse. A ordem era decidida pela ordem alfabética dos nomes e Misaki acabou por sentar-se ao lado de outro Alfa e Yukine parecia estar a dar-se bastante bem com a colega de mesa, uma Ómega de nome Umi de cabelos ruivos com várias tranças e olhos castanhos.

Já ao lado de Misaki encontrava-se um Alfa que olhava bastante para ela de soslaio, mas não dizia nada. Ele tinha cabelos de cor escura, olhos na mesma tonalidade e um sinal bem curioso no rosto que parecia uma pequena estrela.

\- O gato comeu-te a língua? – Decidiu quebrar o silêncio e a série de olhares.

\- Os meus pais disseram que o Dr. Jaeger era muito mau. – Comentou o Alfa. – E Ackerman… Ackerman seria rei no futuro.

\- Rainha. – Corrigiu Misaki. – Sei que o meu vô Jaeger fez coisas erradas, mas o meu papá é muito bom e o meu pai também.

\- Wow, tu és uma princesa? – Perguntou espantado.

\- Ainda 'tou a aprender. – Respondeu Misaki sorridente. – O teu nome Takashi, não é? É por essas coisas que ninguém falou comigo?

\- Acho que sim. – Respondeu o Alfa pensativo. – Mas tu pareces simpática e o Ackerman sempre foram muito bons com Maria. Se és filha de um, então deves ser boa também.

\- O meu papá Jaeger também é bom. Quando conheceres, vais ver. – Sorriu.

\- Já fui ao médico e o teu papá estava lá. – Uma voz tímida soou atrás dos dois que se viraram para encontrar duas Betas curiosas. – É enfe'meiro, não é?

\- Hum, hum. – Misaki assentiu. – É simpático, não é?

\- Muito, deu-me um rebuçado e tudo. – Respondeu a Beta sorridente. – A gente não sabia se ias querer connosco.

\- Eu quero falar com muita gente. Os meus papás disseram que deviam que fazer muitos amigos. Não há problema em ser Jaeger ou Ackerman, eu quero fazer muitos amigos.

\- Então, vais brincar connosco lá fora? – Perguntou outro colega de outra mesa.

\- Não vai haver guardas contigo? – Indagou outro.

\- Guardas? Para quê? Sou como vocês, quero estar com meninos como vocês. – Respondeu a Ómega e o professor suspirou.

\- Meninos, eu entendo que a vossa colega seja a atração do momento, mas prestem atenção ao que estou a dizer. Depois cada um fará a apresentação e podem conhecer-se um pouco melhor.

No primeiro intervalo, Misaki viu-se rodeado pelos colegas que quiseram fazer muitas perguntas e ela aproveitou também para não só desfazer dúvidas e mal-entendidos, mas acima de tudo para conhecer os novos colegas. Todos estavam encantados com a simpatia e inteligência da pequena.

\- Igor!

\- Misaki! – Acenou o Alfa que se aproximou. – Desculpa não estar tão cedo pela manhã para te cumprimentar.

\- A tia Mikasa disse que tinhas coisas para arrumar do clube. – Respondeu a pequena, vendo os amigos de Igor rirem entre eles. – Os teus amigos?

\- Sim. – Coçou a cabeça. – Olá Yukine.

\- Igor acho que vou juntar-me ao teu clube! – Anunciou o loiro.

\- Estamos sempre à espera de gente nova. – Comentou o Alfa que então acenou um pouco sem jeito aos restantes que olhavam fascinados para a troca de palavras.

\- A Ayame não veio? De manhã vi a Nao, mas não a Ayame.

\- Estava um pouco adoentada, mas deve vir amanhã. – Respondeu Igor.

\- Hum, então vou visitar a tia Christa e a tia Ymir mais logo. Queres vir?

\- Claro. – Sorriu. – Ah, tenho que ir mas se precisares de alguma coisa, é só chamar.

\- Obrigada, Igor. – Acenou e assim que ele se afastou.

\- Namorado?

\- É teu namorado?

\- Huh? – Perguntou confusa. – Por que seria namorado? Somos amigos, como eu e o Yuki.

\- Mas ele é mais velho, ouvi dizer que ganhou o último torneio pelo clube.

\- Hum, eu sei. Eu vim vê-lo lutar. – Sorriu. – Yuki disseste que vinhas para o teatro comigo.

\- E vou, mas também quero uma coisa de Alfa.

\- Coisas de Alfa, tch… - Murmurou Misaki. – Pois bem, se consegues estar no teatro e no clube do Igor, eu também posso.

\- Mas Misa… - Uma das colegas decidiu interferir. – Lá só há Alfas e Betas.

\- É coisa de rapazes.

\- Tch, sou tão boa ou melhor do que eles vão ver. – Assegurou a pequena.

Mais tarde, nesse mesmo dia, a pequena Ómega que Levi, Ere e Haru foram buscar à escola horas mais tarde transmitia um entusiasmo contagiante. Falava das várias pessoas que tinha conhecido, das aulas, dos clubes que tinha conhecido e dos professores frisando sobretudo a simpatia do que seria o responsável pela turma dela. Não houve um momento em que o facto de não terem falado imediatamente com ela inicialmente tenha entrado na conversa em vez disso, Misaki focou-se principalmente em todos os pontos positivos daquele dia.

Ayame, Christa e Ymir tinham sido convidadas para jantar. A filha já estava a sentir-se melhor e preparada para iniciar as aulas no dia seguinte. Igor recebeu autorização de Mikasa para ficar em casa dos amigos para jantar. Mikasa ou Annie não podiam estar presentes devido a motivos profissionais, mas perante a insistência do filho e das palavras de Levi que nunca recusava o pequeno em casa, o Alfa juntou-se a animação.

As perguntas sucediam-se umas atrás das outras e ouvindo como Eren, Christa e Ymir também partilhavam algumas das suas histórias de como se conheceram, mais uma vez o Ómega com heterocromia sentiu-se à parte. Também colocou questões à filha ou sorriu ao ver a alegria no rosto dela, mas ao contrário dos outros três adultos, ele não tinha histórias para partilhar dos tempos de escola. Não podia falar dos amigos, dos sonhos que tinha na altura ou das atividades em que participou. Parte dele estava feliz porque os filhos iriam crescer com tudo o que deveria ser normal na vida deles e outra parte, uma pequena parte dele sabia que sempre se sentiria daquela forma. Havia coisas que não podia ensinar ou contar. O que ele viu e aprendeu quando era pequeno não era em nada útil para a vida que os filhos iriam ter.

\- Pai?

Notou que Haru puxava a mão dele e assim que teve a atenção de Levi, viu o filho estender-lhe os braços. Sorriu ligeiramente e colocou-o nos braços.

\- Já te dei muito colo hoje. – Beijou os cabelos castanhos do filho e este abraçou-o. – Haru?

\- 'Tavas t'iste, eu não gosto. – Abraçou mais forte e Levi retribuiu, deixando mais beijos nos cabelos do pequeno.

\- Estou melhor agora, Haru. Bem melhor. – Murmurou. – Obrigado.

Eren olhou de soslaio e não quis quebrar a atmosfera, mas de facto notou que o parceiro a certa altura, estava bem mais calado. Sorriu e tentou manter-se na conversa, mas não lhe era difícil imaginar a razão para que Levi estivesse com um semblante mais triste.

Porém, esperou até que as amigas voltassem a casa, Annie viesse buscar Igor e após tanta animação, por fim Misaki conseguisse dormir enquanto conversava com o irmão com quem partilhava o quarto.

Quando Levi entrou no quarto, depois de confirmar que os filhos estavam a dormir encontrou Eren sentado na beira da cama.

\- Podias ter deitado sem mim. Sei que amanhã tens que acordar cedo. – Falou Levi.

\- Senta-te aqui ao meu lado. Pode ser? – Pediu o moreno e após alguma confusão no olhar, o Ómega acedeu ao pedido e sentou-se ao lado do parceiro. – Sabes que te amo, não sabes? – Abraçou o parceiro que corou.

\- A que propósito vem isso agora?

Beijou o rosto dele.

\- Podes contar-me tudo, Levi.

\- Contar? – Olhou de soslaio. – Não sei do que estás a falar, mas…

\- Estavas a sentir-te à parte na conversa de hoje, sobretudo à hora do jantar. Mesmo quando estiveste à tarde na casa do Marco, sei que também não estiveste especialmente conversador.

\- Tch, o Marco é um traidor.

Eren riu, deixando de abraçar o Ómega mas continuando a observá-lo com carinho.

\- Podes falar comigo, Levi.

\- Não há nada para falar, Eren. – Suspirou pesadamente. – Sabes que sempre me sinto um pouco deslocado, quando estão a partilhar memórias.

\- Há muito tempo que não te via assim. – Apontou o Alfa e após algum silêncio, viu novamente a expressão triste de antes. Viu também como Levi apertava o tecido dos calções que levava e desta vez, não o olhava de soslaio. Simplesmente mantinha os olhos presos ao chão, procurando as palavras certas para explicar o que sentia naquele momento.

\- As memórias nem incomodam tanto, mas…

\- Mas? – Insistiu Eren.

\- Tentei aprender o que podia. Fiz o melhor que pude desde que vim para Maria para aprender a ler, escrever e tantas outras coisas. Tenho que agradecer à Hanji, à Christa… todos ajudaram muito. – Sentiu os dedos de Eren afagarem os seus cabelos. – Mas nunca será o suficiente. Não passei o tempo todo que vocês estiveram na escola. Provavelmente nem serei capaz de ajudá-los se tiverem dúvidas com trabalhos da escola e quando me perguntarem, o que queria ser quando era pequeno… o que devo dizer, Eren? Não posso dizer médico, bombeiro, ator sem mentir. Eu não tenho nada de bom para dar ou contar aos nossos filhos. Na idade deles, eu só pensava em conseguir sobreviver e algum dia ser capaz de escapar, eu… - Foi abraçado pelo Alfa.

\- Levi, isso não é verdade. Tens tanto e dás tanto aos nossos filhos. – Afirmou, deixando escapar as feromonas para acalmar o parceiro. – Sabes perfeitamente que sou um desastre sem ti por perto, mesmo que ame os nossos filhos. – Distanciou-o o suficiente para acariciar o rosto de Levi. – E eu já te vi a ensinar os nossos filhos. Tens muito mais jeito do que imaginas para ensinar.

\- Mas são coisas simples, eu tenho medo de não…

\- Assim como eu também peço a tua ajuda para cuidar deles, quero que peças a minha quando houver qualquer coisa que penses que não és capaz de fazer sozinho. Pessoalmente, penso que te vais sair muito bem e que não há razão para tanta preocupação, mas podes contar comigo, Levi. Quero que contes comigo. Quero que te lembres que estou sempre aqui ao teu lado. – Beijou os lábios do parceiro por breves instantes. – És o herói deles, Levi. Não acho que sejas capaz de desapontá-los e mesmo que a tua infância tenha sido muito difícil, tu ensinaste-os a não desistir. As coisas foram terríveis na tua vida, mas tu nunca paraste de lutar, sempre acreditaste que algum dia serias capaz de escapar. Sempre acreditaste que o sonho era possível e os nossos filhos estão a crescer a acreditar nisso, graças a ti. Eu não posso ensinar-lhes isso, sem dar o teu exemplo. Tu tinhas razão quando disseste que eu sempre tive muitas facilidades na vida e que queria desistir assim que caía.

\- Eren, eu não penso isso.

\- Shh, já pensaste e não há problema nisso. Era verdade. Tinhas razão e é graças a isso que podes ensinar-lhes muitas outras coisas que não vão encontrar nos livros. Há coisas que só tu podes ensinar aos nossos filhos e eu não podia ter mais sorte no mundo. Encontrei alguém tão especial e com tanto para oferecer, embora nem sempre sejas consciente disso. – Sorriu ao ver o outro corar. – Além disso, tenho que admitir que até eu um dia destes, vi um exercício de matemática que o Igor me mostrou para fazer perguntas e já não me lembrava de como se fazia aquela _merda_. Era um exercício do 3º ano e tive que perguntar à Hanji.

Levi riu.

\- Tiveste que perguntar à Hanji?

\- Sim e claro que depois o miúdo teve que ouvir uma teoria imensa antes que eu interrompesse e pedisse que ela desse a versão sucinta porque era um exercício da escola e não a tese da faculdade. – Fez um ar pensativo. – Acho que ainda hoje o Igor tem medo de perguntar coisas à Hanji.

Levi abanou a cabeça, ainda com um sorriso divertido.

\- Eu até gosto que passe tempo com os nossos filhos porque acho que podem aprender imenso com ela, mas acho que a Misa também começa a adormecer a meio das explicações.

Eren riu.

\- Eu compreendo.

\- Se bem que o Haru gosta.

\- O Haru gosta? – Perguntou o moreno surpreso.

\- Sim, já cheguei ao laboratório para ir buscá-lo e ela estava a falar-lhe de… acho que era qualquer coisa sobre processos vulcânicos. É verdade que tinha imagens, mas ainda assim não sei como ele conseguiu achar aquilo interessante. – Disse pensativo.

\- Não sei de onde tirou isso. Eu gosto da Hanji, mas o excesso de informação dá-me sono.

\- Depende do tema, se for interessante gosto de ouvir, mas o Haru parece gostar de tudo.

\- Se calhar, andam a passar demasiado tempo juntos.

\- Bom, talvez… mas eles gostam tanto um do outro que não vou interferir nisso. – Falou Levi e encostou a mão ao rosto do moreno. – Obrigado Eren por… falares comigo e se precisar, peço ajuda.

\- De nada, meu amor. – Respondeu, beijando a mão do Ómega que corou.

\- Bom, vamos dormir. Amanhã temos que acordar cedo.

\- Levi já pensaste como será quando Haru também for para a escola? – Perguntou divertido enquanto se deitava na cama ao lado do parceiro. – A casa vai estar mais vazia durante o dia. – Viu o ar confuso de Levi. – Nessa altura, podíamos pensar em aumentar a família de novo. – Levou com uma almofada na cara enquanto era acusado de só ter pensamentos pervertidos.

* * *

\- Ficares nervoso também não ajuda. – Comentava Eren, passando a mão nas costas do parceiro que prostrado, expulsava o conteúdo do estômago novamente. – Sei que ficaste ansioso quando a Misa teve a primeira viagem da escola, mas correu tudo bem.

\- Eu sei. – Murmurou, afastando-se para ir até ao lavatório passar água na boca e no rosto.

\- Estás melhor?

\- _Puta_ que pariu, nunca fiquei tão enjoado assim de manhã. – Queixou-se, continuou a passar água na cara.

\- A ansiedade não ajuda. O Haru está bem. – Assegurou o moreno, observando o parceiro. – Assim como a Misa vai voltar com muitas fotografias e cheio de novidades para contar.

\- Espero que tenhas razão. – Murmurou, deixando que o parceiro o apoiasse até à sala, onde se encontrava Marco e Jean que observaram o Ómega com heterocromia com um ar preocupado.

\- Estás melhor, Levi? – Perguntou Marco.

\- Aliviou. – Respondeu, fechando os olhos e encostando a cabeça ao braço do moreno. – Achei que ia vomitar o estômago pela boca.

\- Talvez devesses levá-lo ao médico para passar qualquer coisa para os enjoos. – Aconselhou Jean.

\- Pode ser que estejas muito ansioso pelo passeio do Haru. Também estou um pouco ansioso pelo Ryo, mas sei que o Haru está sempre com ele e por isso, não vai haver problema. – Tranquilizou Marco.

\- Não estás a vomitar a manhã toda. – Apontou Jean.

\- Não estou na mesma condição que o Levi. – Relembrou Marco. – Como sabes, ficamos mais sensíveis nestas alturas. – Sorriu ao ver Eren acariciar a barriga do parceiro que ainda não era visível. – Mas nada como o Alfa para ajudar a acalmá-lo.

\- Estás melhor, meu amor?

\- Vou ficar. – Murmurou Levi, fechando os olhos e tentando não alimentar o mau pressentimento. Era verdade que quando Misaki foi na viagem da escola, também ficou preocupado e pediu que a pequena lhe ligasse várias vezes. Porém, embora não soubesse o que era exatamente, parecia que desta vez havia qualquer coisa diferente. Quem sabe, fosse somente preocupação e Eren e os amigos tinham razão, ele precisava acalmar-se.

Até porque Misaki pareceu-lhe preocupada antes de sair e isso não era bom, sobretudo porque a filha ia ter teste naquele dia e mesmo Haru parou por alguns momentos antes de distanciar-se completamente para o autocarro que os levaria em parte da viagem. Haru estava com dez anos e assim como a irmã ninguém lhe era indiferente na escola, embora ele fosse mais seletivo com quem se relacionava na escola e a irmã estivesse sempre rodeada de pessoas. O que Pixis e aqueles que sabiam que a pequena queria ir para o trono um dia, encaravam como um ótimo sinal. Era importante que Misaki fosse bastante sociável sobretudo quando Haru já tinha deixado claro, que não lhe interessava assumir o trono e muito menos ficar preso a um templo como os avós já tinham comentado.

\- Porque não vens brincar com os teus colegas, Haru? – Perguntava a professora que recebeu um olhar de soslaio do Alfa, que se encontrava sentado numa das cadeiras com um pequeno livro nas mãos.

\- Um jogo que faz sempre os Alfas ganharem? Não, obrigado. O livro é mais interessante. – Respondeu sob o olhar cansado da professora que tinha conseguido fazer com que participasse em atividades, quando estavam no autocarro. Porém, depois de chegar a Shiganshina e mudaram para o barco que os levaria à ilha que havia perto da pequena vila, o pequeno Alfa deixou de querer ser tão sociável.

Ela sabia qual era a razão. Antes tinham permitido que o amigo dele estivesse sempre ao lado dele, mas nas embarcações dividiram-nos e isso deixou o Alfa com um mau humor bastante notável.

\- Sabes que se vão ver assim que chegarmos à ilha. Falta pouco tempo.

\- Não é só por ver, sabe perfeitamente que falam muito dele pelas costas e os colegas são quase todos uns idiotas.

\- Haru! – Repreendeu. – Não deves falar assim dos teus colegas.

\- É verdade e os professores fazem de conta que são brincadeiras, mas ele não tem que ouvir essas coisas. Quando estou com ele, ninguém abre a boca para falar dele.

\- Sei que és bastante protetor e isso é bom, sobretudo para…

\- Pois sim, mas acharam que deviam separar-nos.

\- Devias aproveitar para conviver com os teus colegas.

\- Já convivi antes e agora quero ler. Posso?

A professora suspirou, resolvendo não provocar mais o pequeno Alfa. Ela tinha ido ali não só para que ele não se isolasse, mas também porque vários colegas com medo de aproximar-se, pediram que fosse chamá-lo. A maioria desses colegas eram Ómegas e Betas, já que os Alfas torciam o nariz à popularidade de Haru, não entendendo qual era o grande interesse de todos no Alfa _nerd_ e mal-humorado.

Contudo, não só aquela professora como outros colegas entendiam o fascínio. Não era somente os apelidos de família que tornavam os irmãos Jaeger uma atração na escola. Todos tinham a certeza que assim que os dois entrassem na adolescência, a popularidade aumentaria ainda mais. A aparência e acima de tudo as feromonas tornavam os dois bastante atrativos para a ideia de futuros parceiros.

Assim que chegaram ao destino, a ilha de Karanes que passou a ser utilizada como destino turístico, Haru guardou o livro na mochila que levava às costas e saiu com os colegas. Entre os vários de colegas de anos diferentes, o Alfa procurava alguém em específico.

\- Haru!

O menino virou o rosto e encontrou quem procurava. Sorriu ao ver que o amigo vinha ao seu encontro, arrastando uma mala maior que a dele. Olhos castanhos, cabelo maioritariamente com um castanho claro, mas entrecortado com o que pareciam algumas madeixas de cor mais escura. Porém, ao contrário do que pensava, era a cor natural do cabelo dele que permitia misturar as duas tonalidades. Tinha também umas pequenas sardas no rosto e o sorriso sempre presente e doce.

No entanto, o que mais se destacava aos olhos de outros colegas não era a aparência e traços um pouco mais femininos nas feições do Ómega e sim, a escolha de roupas que gerava bastantes comentários. Usualmente, os Ómegas do sexo masculino não sendo os mais comuns, optavam por conservar um estilo mais neutro nas roupas e só alguns toques mais femininos, quando estivessem na idade de encontrar parceiro.

Mas aquele Ómega gostava das roupas com tons claros, com bordados, com feitios que não combinavam com o seu género e isso causava vários comentários. Muitos deles desagradáveis. Isso no entanto, não demovia os gostos do Ómega dado que tinha os amigos sempre prontos a apoiá-lo e em concreto, havia sempre um Alfa preparado para interferir por ele.

Naquele dia, levava um chapéu de palha com um estampado axadrezado, uma fita branca com uma pequena concha de cor preta no lado esquerdo. Vestia uma camisa rosa claro de meia manga com o desenho de um coelho em tons de branco e azul e uns calções brancos com um uns chinelos com vários motivos florais.

\- Queres que leve, Ryo? – Ofereceu-se Haru.

\- Deixa estar, eu levo. – Respondeu o Ómega. – É tão bonito, não é? – Olhava em volta.

\- A minha irmã não parava de falar disto e agora, finalmente posso vir cá. Embora os meus pais tenham dito que podíamos ter vindo antes, mas preferi deixar para pedir só agora para ir na viagem da escola.

\- Ainda bem. – Sorriu. – Se não viesses, acho que também não vinha.

\- Estavam a dizer-te coisas outra vez? – O tom do Alfa tornou-se mais seco.

\- Deixa estar, Haru. Eu… já estou habituado.

\- Tch… não quero saber o que digam quando chegarmos à casa. Vamos ficar os dois no mesmo quarto. Nem pensar que ficas no meio daquele bando de idiotas.

\- Achas que vão deixar? Os Alfas não devem ficar com os Ómegas.

\- Isso é uma estupidez, a madrinha Hanji diz que isso é só quando somos maiores e mesmo aí podes ter a certeza que entre ficar com idiotas ou ficar comigo, ficas sempre comigo ou não me chamo Haru Ackerman Jaeger. – Assegurou.

A persistência, teimosia e capacidade de argumentação do Alfa levou a melhor diante dos professores que entre outras coisas, foram inclusive acusados de tolerar _bullying_ e que faria uma queixa por escrito na escola por permitirem aquelas coisas por considerarem "normal" que os miúdos fizessem piadas uns dos outros. Toda a discussão acesa acabou com os professores a concordarem em deixar que os dois partilhassem o mesmo quarto, até porque um deles concluiu que eram demasiado novos para que tivessem que se preocupar com as espécies diferentes a que pertenciam.

\- Haru? Haru! Haru? – Uma voz insistente chamava o Alfa que abriu os olhos vagarosamente para encontrar Ryo com um copo de água na mão e em cima dele.

\- Ryo?

\- Ia atirar-te água. Como consegues dormir com barulho? – Saiu de cima do Alfa e pousou o copo sobre a mesinha de cabeceira.

Haru bocejou, passando uma das mãos pelos olhos e vendo que ainda era noite.

\- Por que é que tu não estás a dormir? – Resolveu perguntar diante do ar bastante animado do Ómega que vestia um pijama branco com vários desenhos de pequenas ovelhas de várias cores. O pijama era constituído por um top e uns calções.

\- Há gente lá fora.

\- O guarda do hotel. – Respondeu, deixando escapar mais um bocejo.

\- Não. – Murmurou, abaixando-se perto do Alfa. – Havia uns homens com roupas escuras.

\- Roupas escuras? – Repetiu.

* * *

**Flashback**

\- (…) têm usado roupas de tons escuros que quase os confundiram com os nossos soldados. – Dizia Axel encostado à mesa, onde Hanji escrevia sobre as folhas. – Há poucos. Consideravelmente poucos, mas mais organizados. O que me fez distingui-los dos meus colegas, além da ausência do símbolo da Tropa de Exploração…

\- Uma coroa ensanguentada, certo? É esse o símbolo deles e provavelmente dos nobres que os financiam. – Comentou Hanji.

\- Coroa ensanguentada… basicamente representa a forma como querem chegar ao trono. Não importa quanto sangue tenham que derramar, querem chegar lá… mas eu farei questão de eliminá-los um por um.

\- É uma questão de tempo. Só espero que não desapareçam novamente. Quando desaparecem do nosso radar, é um problema. Deixamos de saber o que andam a fazer e onde estão.

Haru continuou sentado perto da porta, escutando a conversa parte da conversa sem que os adultos se apercebessem. Já tinha ouvido coisas acerca do mesmo tema antes, mas sempre evitavam essas conversas com ele ou a irmã por perto.

No entanto, era inevitável que acabasse por escutar alguma das conversas sobretudo porque escutou a parte que mais prendeu a sua atenção. Aqueles soldados, mercenários ou outros nomes que lhes davam, tinham tentado matar o pai dele.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

\- Ryo na roupa deles havia qualquer coisa? Um símbolo? Um desenho? – Perguntou, espreitando discretamente pela janela.

\- Não dava para ver, apenas as roupas escuras. Porquê?

\- Temos que sair daqui e avisar… não… - Disse, parando para pensar por alguns instantes. – Ryo vai até aos professores e avisa-os.

\- Huh? E tu? Onde vais?

\- Faz o que te disse. – Cortou.

"_Se for quem eu penso, eles não estão aqui atrás dos meus colegas. Estão à minha procura_", concluiu e saltou pela janela.

\- Haru! – Ouviu Ryo chamar, mas ignorou.

Contudo, o efeito não se fez esperar. Assim que escutaram a voz do Ómega e acima de tudo o nome pronunciado, associado ao ruído próximo a uma das janelas logo Haru começou a escutar vários passos atrás dele.

"_Estava certo. Estão atrás de mim_", inspirou o ar e controlou as feromonas, "_Quatro Alfas. Tenho que afastá-los o máximo que puder dos meus colegas_", continuou a correr e apesar da escuridão que o rodeava, o facto de estar habituado a correr pelo bosque ajudava-o a escapar.

Ainda assim, o terreno era desconhecido e apesar de estar a servir-se de algumas árvores e características da fauna para esconder e confundir a sua localização exata, sabia que não seria capaz de manter aquela vantagem por muito mais tempo. Ouviu os passos mais próximos e olhou para uma das árvores mais próximas. Atirou-se contra o tronco da mesma e mesmo com as poucas saliências, foi capaz de subir rapidamente. Subiu até ao ramo mais próximo e assim que o primeiro Alfa aproximou-se, pendurou-se pelos braços no ramo e golpeou com os dois pés o rosto do inimigo que caiu desamparado e não esperando aquele ataque.

Haru caiu ao lado do Alfa e antes que este pudesse mover-se, retirou-lhe uma das lâminas que levava na cintura. O homem levantou-se, mas logo sentiu a lâmina cravar-se na parte detrás do joelho e caiu diante do pequeno Alfa. Ainda atordoado com a técnica da criança, viu somente quando o menino virou a lâmina para a parte do cabo rapidamente e golpeou com força na zona da cabeça.

_As têmporas são a parte mais fina do crânio, de modo que um bom golpe (idealmente, com os nós dos dedos) pode causar uma concussão, hemorragia e até mesmo morte_.

"_Não o suficiente para matar, mas a madrinha Hanji tinha razão, serve para incapacitar_", concluiu vendo o oponente cair no chão inconsciente.

_Ser baixo não é necessariamente uma desvantagem. Tenho a certeza que ainda irás crescer bastante, Haru mas enquanto isso não acontece… usa isso a teu favor._

Relembrou o conselho da avó Layla que também aceitou treiná-lo, visto que não achou justo que somente a irmã tivesse direito aquele tipo de aulas. Ele podia não querer assumir o trono, mas queria poder defendê-la a ela e a outros, assim como a ele próprio, caso fosse necessário. Portanto, acocorou-se próximo ao corpo caído e bateu com todas as forças na canela do segundo Alfa que chegou até ele.

O inimigo queixou-se e logo recebeu uma lâmina no lado direito do abdómen e sentiu o cheiro de sangue, não só do ponto de ferida mas também quando o Alfa tossiu.

\- Tch, acho que acertei algum órgão… - Murmurou e enquanto o Alfa se curvava, Haru agarrou-o pelo pescoço, exercendo pressão suficiente ao ponto de saber que o outro perderia a consciência em pouco tempo.

Porém, escutou o som de algum objeto a cortar o ar e desviou-se de imediato. Deixou o outro Alfa cair enquanto tossia convulsivamente para encontrar o fôlego e viu uma flecha cravar-se numa árvore próxima.

"_Queria ter-me livrado deste também, assim seriam só mais dois_", pensava irritado.

\- O puto parece que sabe algumas coisas, mas acabou a brincadeira, Alfa minorca. – Falou o terceiro Alfa com arco e flecha na mão.

"_Falta um deles. Onde está?_", questionava-se, "_Será que voltou à residência onde estão os meus colegas?_", rosnou e ouviu o Alfa que estava de arco e flecha na mão rir.

\- Olha só como é perigoso…

\- Estou a sangrar por culpa desse filho da _puta_ e aquele ali está inconsciente. – Apontou para o colega.

\- Um pouco mais perigoso do que pensávamos, mas ainda assim não deixa de ser um pirralho.

\- O que é que querem? – Perguntou Haru, tentando entender a que se devia toda aquela perseguição. Ele compreendia que a irmã e o pai estivessem em perigo, mas ele? Ele nem sequer pretendia ter o trono e mesmo o poder dos Antigos não se comparava aquilo que o pai podia fazer.

\- A tua vida, pirralho. A tua existência é um problema. – Respondeu, olhando com desprezo para o colega que ainda se queixava do ferimento no abdómen. – Nenhum Jaeger e muito menos um Ackerman vai chegar ao trono.

\- Eu não quero o trono. – Respondeu num tom seco.

\- Sim, claro. A tua irmãzinha vai ficar no lugar. – Ironizou. – A quem pensas que vão enganar? É óbvio que te vão colocar a ti para continuar essa linhagem nojenta.

Haru reparou no símbolo da coroa ensanguentada nas vestes dos estranhos.

"_São mais idiotas e preconceituosos do que pensava. Acham que sou eu que vou para o trono só por ser Alfa? A madrinha Hanji tem razão. Estes também não vão demorar muito para morrer…_", concluiu o pequeno Alfa, "_Mas tendo em conta que dizer-lhes a verdade, colocaria a Misa em perigo, acho melhor que se distraiam comigo. Aliás, mesmo que dissesse a verdade, acho que iriam querer matar-me na mesma só para assegurar que nenhum de nós chega ao trono. O que significa que o alvo seguinte seria o meu pai…_", rosnou mais alto, "_Nem pensar, ninguém toca na minha família!_".

\- Se fosse a ti parava com essas coisas, não sabes o que pode acontecer. – Falou o Alfa armado e o único que ainda se encontrava em condições de dar-lhe problemas. Pelo menos, foi isso que pensou até ver o quarto Alfa chegar e trazendo outra pessoa nos braços que se debatia, pontapeando e tentando gritar contra o tecido que tinha na boca.

\- Esta coisa mordeu-me! – Queixou-se o quarto Alfa que trazia Ryo nos braços.

\- Teu amigo, não é? – Perguntou, ignorando a queixa do colega. – Vamos impedir que coisas más lhe aconteçam e para isso, vais ficar bem quietinho e obediente. Caso contrário, aqui este Ómega ridículo será o primeiro a sofrer. Pensas que não vimos como eram tão amiguinhos?

Mesmo com a boca tapada, Haru podia ouvir os gritos de Ryo que lhe dizia para fugir e nesse momento, ele soube que faria exatamente o contrário. Nem pensar que deixaria o amigo nas mãos daqueles Alfas que cheiram a sangue e não olhavam a meios, chegando inclusive a atacar crianças.

Subitamente, a atmosfera mudou e os Alfas ficaram em alerta. Haru não se tinha movido, mas o ar parecia infestar-se com feromonas intensas e quase sufocantes. O vento cortava por entre as árvores e à medida que o ar circulava, vozes distantes e fantasmagóricas soavam, fazendo os homens olharem em redor em posição de ataque. Como se repentinamente, tivessem mergulhado num cenário gélido que os fazia tremer e o Alfa armado de arco e flecha, olhou em choque para o pequeno Alfa entendendo de onde provinham aquelas estranhas feromonas.

Ele não queria acreditar no que via. Nada o tinha prevenido para o que testemunhava naquele instante.

Segundo as informações que lhe deram, aquele tipo de coisa só deveria acontecer, se o pai dele estivesse por perto. Esse era o suspeito de ser o único Elo que existia e era responsável pela prosperidade de Maria. Ninguém lhe disse nada sobre a possibilidade de haver outro. Acima de tudo porque lhe garantiram, que mesmo que existisse apenas podia ser um Ómega.

Contudo, a poucos metros, aquele que emitia as feromonas aterradoras não era um Ómega.

Aliás, ele nem acreditava que os Elos fossem uma coisa real. Pensava que os tais nobres tinham enlouquecido, mas a quantia de dinheiro era tão elevada que concordou em matar Levi e os filhos.

Mas e se aquela história não fosse fruto da loucura de alguns velhos ricos?

Apontou mais do que uma flecha na direção de Haru que avançou em passo de corrida e em choque disparou uma após a outra. O que não esperava era ver a criança parar as flechas com as mãos e destruí-las nas mãos, deixando escapar mais daquelas feromonas.

\- Mata o puto! – Ordenou ao colega.

\- Não te atrevas a tocar-lhe, Alfa! – Falou Haru num tom autoritário e as feromonas fizeram os três Alfas prostrarem-se e até caírem no chão, quando a seguinte palavra saiu da boca da criança. – Submissão.

Enquanto os Alfas agonizavam no chão, incapazes de se levantar ou de respirar decentemente devido à intensidade das feromonas, Haru acercou-se ao que tinha caído sobre Ryo e empurrou-o. Retirou o amigo, desamarrando-o e retirando o pano que lhe cobria a boca.

\- Haru?

\- Estás bem, Ryo? – Perguntou, observando o amigo.

\- Ia chamar os professores, mas…

\- Vieste atrás de mim? – Interrompeu, surpreendido com a falta de cuidado do amigo. – Não te coloques em perigo por minha causa.

\- Estás bem, Haru? – Colocou a mão no rosto do Alfa que começou a sentir algum cansaço sobre o corpo, mas ainda não podia deixar aqueles Alfas livres.

\- Sim. – Assentiu. – Escuta, quero que vás até aos professores agora e o que aconteceu, menos…

\- Menos isto das feromonas.

\- Não te incomodam, pois não? – Perguntou um pouco preocupado.

\- Não. – Sorriu. – São doces. São boas, assim como tu.

Haru sorriu um pouco, mas felizmente não teve que argumentar muito com o amigo que saiu em busca dos professores enquanto o pequeno se voltava para os Alfas.

\- Tu com as flechas vais matar os teus amigos. Vais ser o único sobrevivente que a Tropa de Exploração vai levar e se fosse a ti… quando eles chegarem, eu não hesitaria em contar tudo a menos que queiras passar outro mau bocado. – Disse, vendo o Alfa levantar-se trémulo e quase como se não tivesse controlo do próprio corpo, atirou-se contra o outro colega, apunhalando-o.

"_Espero que o pai não se chateie muito, mas tive que fazer isto. Não podia deixá-los fugir e nem correr o risco de colocar a nossa família ou o Ryo em risco_", pensava, vendo como os Alfas infligiam golpes uns aos outros.

Quando os professores chegaram, encontraram três Alfas mortos e um ferido com gravidade mas caído perto de Haru que apesar das roupas um pouco ensanguentadas, não aparentava ter qualquer ferimento visível. Apenas o notavam bastante cansado.

\- Meu Deus, estás bem? – Perguntava uma das professoras, observando o menino. – O Ryo veio contar-nos o que aconteceu. Não estás ferido, pois não? Graças a Deus, pareces bem. Já chamámos os soldados de Maria.

\- Estou bem e se puder, gostava de falar com o meu pai. – Viu a expressão preocupada no rosto da professora. – Não se preocupe. Não vou queixar-me de nada. É só para falar com ele e garantir-lhe que está tudo bem. O meu pai não devia ficar ansioso no estado em que está.

\- Claro, vamos para a residência e eu empresto-te o meu telemóvel, pode ser?

\- Obrigado. – Agradeceu, seguindo a professora.

* * *

\- E como está ele?

\- Diz que está bem. Com sono, mas está bem. – Levi suspirou, sentindo como a náusea aliviava.

\- Desculpa por ter duvidado, mas realmente…

\- Ele está bem, Eren. – Interrompeu o Ómega mais descansado. – Fizemos bem em ensiná-lo a defender-se. Ele protegeu os colegas, protegeu o Ryo e soube proteger-se ele. Ainda conseguiu que capturássemos um daqueles filhos da mãe por isso, até devíamos estar orgulhosos.

\- Tens razão. Ficaste estranhamente calmo com toda esta situação e bastou que conversassem uns minutos.

\- Preferia que nada disto tivesse acontecido, mas fico contente por ele saber defender-se. Agora só quero que aquele monstro diga onde estão o resto dos amigos e eu faço questão de ir eliminar os que faltam, incluindo os nobres por detrás de tudo isto.

Eren colocou a mão sobre a barriga do parceiro.

\- Isso vais deixar comigo, ok?

\- Mas eu…

\- A prioridade agora é que cuides dos nossos pequenos. – Beijou os cabelos negros e logo viu o olhar do parceiro na direção dele.

\- Quando dizes nossos… ó meu Deus, o teu olfato… estás a dizer-me que é mais do que um? Como é que fizeste isto? – Bateu no braço do moreno. – Queres transformar-me na tua fábrica pessoal de filhos?

Eren ria com a mudança súbita de tema e da atmosfera.

\- Nunca disse isso, mas há mais do que tipo de feromonas. Não tenho bem a certeza de que espécie, mas daqui a uma ou duas semanas talvez já possa tentar adivinhar.

\- Quando concordei em ter mais filhos, não concordei em… - Eren beijou-o.

\- Era a tua época fértil juntamente com a minha época hormonal como gostas de chamar. Ainda me lembro daqueles dias bem intensos, portanto, não me surpreende que venha algum brinde pelo meio.

\- Chamas a isto de brinde? Pensas o quê? Que isto é o supermercado e que compras um e levas dois?

Eren riu alto.

\- Não planeei isto, Levi e na altura, não ouvi queixas. Aliás, só ouvi incentivos naqueles dias.

\- Eu devia saber que tantos enjoos não eram normais. Nunca fiquei assim nem com a Misa ou o Haru. – Fez mais uma pausa, agarrando a t-shirt de Eren. – Espera, tu podes não saber as espécies mas sabes se são dois, certo? São dois, certo? – Viu o sorriso divertido. – Não rias, Eren! Isto é sério! Não sou como o Berth e o Reiner que querem povoar o mundo!

* * *

**-X-**

_**Preview:**_

_(...)_\- Onde está adónis? – Brincou Ayame.

\- Haru! – Chamou Misaki, concluindo que tentar desviar o assunto não funcionaria dado que elas não iriam deixá-la em paz até ver o irmão. Até porque as feromonas indicavam que ele estava por casa e como escutou o chuveiro, acreditava que também as amigas tivessem escutado.

"_Aqui vem mais um momento delas a babarem-se por vê-lo de toalha_", pensava, abanando a cabeça enquanto ouvia uma das portas abrir-se e em pouco tempo, viu o irmão de chinelos, cabelos molhados e claro, a famosa toalha em torno da cintura.

\- Chamaste, Misa? Precisas de alguma coisa? – Perguntou com outra toalha sobre os ombros.

\- As minhas amigas queriam dizer-te "olá". – Disse em mais um momento em que sentia vergonha alheia pelas amigas (...)


	79. Chapter 79

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X**

* * *

**Adolescência**

Longos cabelos negros caíam sobre um dos ombros da jovem que acabava de escrever uma frase sob o olhar atento das amigas, que se encontravam no quarto com ela. Umas colegas da mesma turma e outras amigas por afinidades familiares. Entre elas, a loira de sardas no rosto que trocou mais um olhar com uma das colegas da turma. Já sabiam que a dona de uns expressivos olhos verdes não gostava de ser atrapalhada enquanto fazia os trabalhos da escola, mas todas estavam ali não exatamente por amor aos estudos, mas sim para falar do festival que começaria no dia seguinte.

Assim que viram os dedos pararem de mover-se sobre o teclado do computador, uma das colegas fechou um dos imensos livros que havia sobre a cama.

\- Podemos falar de coisas realmente sérias agora? – Perguntou a loira que trazia um vestido solto de cor rosa sem alças.

\- Isto é uma coisa séria. Temos que entregar este trabalho amanhã de manhã. – Relembrou a jovem de cabelos negros, desviando o olhar do computador e notando os olhares todos concentrados nela. – O que é que se passa?

\- Misa, é verdade que recusaste o pedido do Yukine para ir ao festival amanhã? – Perguntou a amiga de cabelos castanhos presos num rabo-de-cavalo e assim como já era hábito da mãe, estava sempre acompanhada por alguma comida. Naquele caso concreto, um pacote de batatas fritas imenso. Nunca ninguém compreendia como Nao conseguia manter a boa forma.

Haru explicou à irmã que provavelmente Nao devia ter um metabolismo que trabalhava bastante rápido. Isso mais uma longa explicação ao "estilo Hanji" que Misaki não quis escutar até ao fim.

\- Coitado, ele segue-te como se fosse um cachorrinho abandonado. – Disse uma das colegas chamada Rita.

\- Ele anda atrás de mim, como segue qualquer Ómega que lhe pisque o olho. – Misa revirou os olhos. – Não acredito que estão a interromper o trabalho para falar de quem me convidou ou não para ir ao festival. Pensava que íamos todos no grupo de amigos.

\- Sim, mas ninguém quer ficar de vela e por isso, é suposto irmos todos acompanhados. – Explicou a loira.

\- Ayame e companhia. – Começou Misa. – Espero que parem com estas ideias casamenteiras.

\- Eu sou bastante popular e não recebi tantos convites como tu, Misa. – Apontou Ayame, colocando uma mexa loira atrás da orelha. – Este ano não está o Igor para te convidar. É esse o problema?

A jovem de olhos verdes corou ligeiramente e desviou o olhar.

\- Não há problema nenhum. Eu só não entendo a necessidade de irmos todos em casais para nos divertirmos no festival amanhã.

\- O Igor que desde que acabou a escola o ano passado e entrou no exército parece tão mais interessante. – Provocou outra colega, recebendo um olhar das trevas de Misa. – Ó vá lá, Misa nós temos que falar de rapazes. Temos quinze anos, a Ayame e a Nao até são um ano mais velhas e elas podem dar bons conselhos.

\- Hum, hum. – Assentiu Nao e assim que acabou de mastigar mais algumas batatas, acrescentou. – O Ken perguntou-me se ia ao festival, ele vem comigo.

Todas olharam para ela.

\- O Ken convidou-te?

\- Pensava que também fosse convidar a Misa.

\- Ah, o Kirstein mesmo sendo um pouco mais novo, é um Alfa bem interessante.

\- E por falar em Alfas interessantes. O teu irmão não está em casa?

Misaki revirou os olhos novamente. Às vezes, sentia saudades quando as amigas apareciam em casa apenas para ver filmes ou conversar sobre outras coisas que não acabassem sempre a falar de Alfas e potenciais parceiros. Ultimamente, começavam a aparecer em casa principalmente para ver o irmão Haru. Embora Misa soubesse que o irmão assim como na escola também não aceitava muitos dos avanços, não iria encantar-se por nenhuma das amigas. Ele podia não dizer abertamente, mas era evidente que tinha um Ómega que preferia acima de qualquer outro.

Ainda assim, só pela piada de as ver a babar por um rapaz dois ou até três anos mais novo do que elas, Misaki não se importava de lhes dar algum vislumbre de "adónis". Se bem que uma das colegas também já tinha chamado deus grego a Eren, quando chegaram a casa dela e encontraram o moreno sem camisa na cozinha. Este desculpou-se, pois tinha tido mais um momento questionável na cozinha e conseguiu sujar-se por completo.

Misaki lembrava-se de nesse dia ter ficado um pouco chocada com o comentário de uma das amigas que disse "Pena não ter sujado as calças também". Definitivamente, ela não precisava de ouvir aqueles comentários.

\- Onde está adónis? – Brincou Ayame.

\- Haru! – Chamou Misaki, concluindo que tentar desviar o assunto não funcionaria dado que elas não iriam deixá-la em paz até ver o irmão. Até porque as feromonas indicavam que ele estava por casa e como escutou o chuveiro, acreditava que também as amigas tivessem escutado.

"_Aqui vem mais um momento delas a babarem-se por vê-lo de toalha_", pensava, abanando a cabeça enquanto ouvia uma das portas abrir-se e em pouco tempo, viu o irmão de chinelos, cabelos molhados e claro, a famosa toalha em torno da cintura.

\- Chamaste, Misa? Precisas de alguma coisa? – Perguntou com outra toalha sobre os ombros.

\- As minhas amigas queriam dizer-te "olá". – Disse em mais um momento em que sentia vergonha alheia pelas amigas. Ela era consciente que o irmão era atraente, afinal como a Hanji dizia, os bons genes corriam na família. Porém, o facto de serem mesma família e viverem debaixo do mesmo teto, tornava o irmão em mais um Alfa que tinha como amigo próximo mas que não fazia questão de ver em toalha.

Além disso, Misa não tinha a certeza se o irmão fazia de propósito ou se era tão tapado ao ponto de não entender a razão para que as amigas dela aparecessem tantas vezes na casa deles. Haru podia ser muito inteligente, demais até na opinião de Misa. Porém até entender que alguém estava interessado nele, podia de morar um pouco. Isso ou ele tinha dominado a técnica de ignorar o mundo e arredores. O que não era fácil, visto que era um dos modelos favoritos de Christa e fotos dele encontravam-se por várias redes sociais e revistas.

\- Olá. – Disse no tom indiferente do costume e não interessava o quão seco pudesse ser o tom dele, as amigas continuavam completamente fascinadas por ele.

"_Deus faz com que elas sintam um pouco de vergonha. Estão quase a querer lamber o chão por onde acabou de passar um miúdo de treze anos_", pensava Misaki encostando um dos livros à cara, vendo como as amigas seguiam os passos que Haru fazia em direção ao quarto dele.

\- É tão lindo!

\- Aqueles olhos.

\- Aquele ar sério.

\- Aquela pele morena.

Misaki revirou os olhos novamente, abanando a cabeça. As amigas precisavam urgentemente de encontrar namorados para pararem com aquelas visitas à casa dela que a deixavam a sentir demasiada vergonha alheia. Repentinamente, todas escutaram a campainha e a jovem de cabelos negros usou isso como o pretexto perfeito para sair do quarto e evitar ouvir mais comentários acerca do irmão.

Dirigiu-se até à porta e espreitando para ver de quem se tratava, sorriu ao ver que era a razão pela qual Haru jamais daria qualquer importância às amigas dela ou a qualquer outro Ómega.

Abriu a porta e encontrou o amigo sorridente com o visual incomum do costume. Trazia umas sandálias de tiras brancas com pequenas pedrinhas de inúmeras cores que as decoravam. Vestia uns shorts de cor vermelha com algumas tiras brancas soltas nas laterais, que deveriam ter sido colocadas posteriormente na peça de roupa e um top branco com imensos motivos tribais estampados na parte da frente. Em ambos os braços, na zona dos pulsos trazia também uma variedade com várias pulseiras coloridas.

\- Olá Ryo. – Sorriu ao ser abraçada pelo Ómega que a beijou no rosto.

\- Olá Misa. Encontrei o tio Levi e ele disse-me que estavas em casa com amigas a fazer trabalho e não queria incomodar. – Coçou um pouco os cabelos que se dividiam entre tons escuros e mais claros.

\- Já acabámos, mas se quiseres ver o meu irmão, ele está no quarto.

\- Não está a estudar?

\- O Haru não precisa de estudar. – Ironizou. – Aquilo é um poço sem fundo de informação. Vai, sabes que ele sempre gosta de te ver.

\- Ok. – Sorriu abertamente. – Vou cumprimentar as tuas amigas primeiro e depois vou vê-lo.

\- A Nao e a Ayame também estão por aqui. – Disse Misa enquanto voltavam ao quarto.

\- Pois, esperava ver a Ayame na loja da tia Christa, mas disse-me que tinha saído com a Nao. Pensei que tinham ido comprar os kimonos para o festival.

\- Já compraste o teu? – Perguntou e viu os olhos de Ryo brilharem com entusiasmo.

\- Não, mas fiz um com a ajuda da tia Christa e do meu papá Marco. – Disse entusiasmado e acenou assim que entrou no quarto.

Ryo era o mais novo ali presente e mesmo que apenas tivesse onze anos, nunca deixou ninguém indiferente. Aliás, desde pequeno e acima de tudo, a partir do momento em que entrou na escola, o filho mais novo de Jean e Marco sempre marcou a diferença por não gostar de ser rotulado a um género. Também não gostava da ideia de usar coisas padrão ou somente porque todos tinham o mesmo. Desde muito novo sempre gostou de personalizar desde das suas roupas até mesmo ao material da escola e isso atraía muitas atenções. Muito negativas inicialmente, mas Haru e os amigos não permitiam que o Ómega se sentisse mal na escola e sempre encontravam forma de colocar os outros no seu lugar e respeitar Ryo. Haru era o que mais frisava as consequências do que iria acontecer, caso alguém se atrevesse a fazer algo que não devia.

Com a crescente popularidade de Haru, também Ryo começava a testemunhar ciúmes de outros Ómegas que não se limitavam ao seu estilo alternativo, mas também ao facto de ser bem próximo àquele que era cada vez mais um Alfa bastante cobiçado.

Contudo, vendo a proximidade que sempre houve entre os dois, tanto Misa como o grupo de amigos sempre se assegurava que ninguém interferia com a relação deles e nem se atrevia a prejudicá-los de alguma forma. Haru seria sempre mais independente e capaz de cuidar dele próprio, mas temiam pela simpatia, bondade e inocência de Ryo que não via maldade em muitas coisas e era um reflexo da personalidade de Marco. Alguém de quem todos rapidamente podiam gostar, mas de quem os mais "espertos" se poderiam aproveitar, caso surgisse a oportunidade.

Aliás mesmo sabendo que Haru podia cuidar dele, Misaki admitia também ter assustado algumas das pretendentes/_stalkers_ assustadoras do irmão. Ele continuava a ser mais novo do que ela e havia sempre um desejo de proteção, sobretudo quando ouvia miúdas completamente loucas a falar em prender o Alfa em algum sítio para fazer o que quisessem com ele. Às vezes, ela assustava-se com alguns comentários que ouvia e questionava seriamente a sanidade mental de muitas delas.

Só esperava que assim que Ryo crescesse um pouco mais, Haru não tardasse a fazer o que era óbvio. Ficar com o único Ómega que claramente o tinha na palma das mãos e esse Ómega não era em nada consciente disso.

\- Haru! – Disse, entrando no quarto repentinamente e encontrando o Alfa de cabelos molhados, calças pretas desportivas e sem camisa. Abraçou o amigo que apanhado um pouco de surpresa não retribuiu logo o gesto e mesmo quando fez, corou ligeiramente.

\- Ryo? Pensava que só nos víamos mais tarde. – O amigo afastou-se e sorriu.

\- Estava aborrecido em casa. Os meus pais saíram para passear e o Ken saiu novamente com os amigos. – Sentou-se na cama. – Perguntei à tua irmã se podia subir. Não queria atrapalhar os estudos.

\- Sempre tenho tempo para ti, Ryo. – Sorriu de leve e pegou na t-shirt que tinha dobrada sobre a cadeira em frente à secretária e vestiu-a. – Vens connosco ao festival?

\- Claro. Eu disse que ia.

\- Sim, mas… - Lembrou-se dos Alfas que viu de longe a convidarem o Ómega. – Tch, tiveste outros convites.

\- Alguns, mas eu sempre fui contigo. – Sorriu e acrescentou. - Sempre vou querer ir contigo, Haru.

O Alfa desviou um pouco o olhar, mesmo por dentro se sentisse bastante contente por escutar aquela afirmação. Para não chamar a atenção para o rosto ligeiramente corado, virou as costas e foi até à secretária, ligando o computador.

\- Queres ver algum filme? – Sugeriu.

\- Sim, podemos ver o que falaste da última vez, Haru. – Disse sorridente.

\- Não é muito divertido. Podemos ver um daqueles de animação que gostas. – Dizia, observando a lista de filmes no computador.

\- Já vimos dois do meu gosto, é justo trocarmos.

\- Ok, mas se não gostares, podes dizer. – Falou, selecionando um dos filmes e aumentando o volume. Em seguida, aproximou-se da cama e viu o Ómega bater de leve na colcha ao lado para que se sentasse ao lado dele. Assim que o fez, recostados contra a cabeceira da cama, Ryo encostou a cabeça a Haru que aproveitou a proximidade para inspirar as feromonas. Teve cuidado para ser discreto, convencendo-se que realmente teria que falar com um dos pais acerca do tema.

Surpreendeu-se por ver o Ómega interessado num filme que focava sobretudo em acontecimentos históricos e para ser sincero Haru também ficou surpreso por ele próprio não ser capaz de concentrar-se tão bem quanto gostaria. No fim, Ryo levantou-se primeiro da cama, dizendo que tinha que ir para casa.

Depois de se despedirem, Haru ficou satisfeito ao encontrar Levi na cozinha. O Ómega estava a preparar o jantar e até já contava com a presença de Ryo, mas o filho explicou que se veriam mais tarde.

\- Pai, podemos conversar?

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou o Ómega curioso, baixando o volume das chamas no fogão para virar-se para o filho, que entretanto se tinha sentado num dos bancos da cozinha. Esperando que o Alfa contasse o que estava a acontecer, sentou-se noutro banco ao lado dele.

\- Em teoria já ouvi muita coisa, mas sentir isto é diferente do que ler sobre o tema. – Começou por dizer, vendo o ar confuso do pai. – Parece que é cada vez mais difícil ignorar as feromonas dos Ómegas à minha volta. Alguns cheiram melhor do que outros e…

\- Ah, o Ryo ainda é novo. – Interrompeu Levi não acreditando que o filho decidiu falar desses temas com ele e não com Eren, como foi o caso de Misaki que num primeiro momento comentou com o moreno e só depois com Levi. No caso da filha até faria sentido que ela quisesse falar mais com ele, mas o Haru? Ele era um Alfa, sempre pensou que ele fosse falar com Eren. – Algum Ómega… espera, tu deixaste os instintos saírem fora do controlo?

\- Não. – Respondeu igualmente confuso. – Não fiz nada com ao Ryo, nem a nenhum outro Ómega. – Fez um ar pensativo. – Acho… - Acrescentou.

\- Como assim achas? Tens que ter a certeza!

\- Ah…

\- O teu pai a levantar a voz na tua direção? Cá está uma coisa que não vejo todos os dias. – Comentou Eren, entrando na cozinha depois de deixar os dois filhos na sala que correram de imediato até ao quarto da irmã a conselho do moreno. Ele percebeu ao chegar que havia qualquer atmosfera um pouco mais tensa na cozinha e queria resolver o problema sem influenciar a boa disposição dos filhos.

\- Ah, acho que o pai interpretou mal o que eu disse.

\- Espero que sim, caso contrário sinto uma dor de cabeça a caminho. – Comentou, imaginando os comentários que teria que ouvir do Jean. Já bastava o que ouvia usualmente devido à proximidade dos filhos dele e não queria dar-lhe mais motivos para continuar a falar. – Eren, ele **acha** que não fez nada a nenhum Ómega. Como queres que fique calmo?

\- Bom, antes de assumirmos o pior, que tal falarmos um bocadinho? Vamos lá fora, Haru? – Viu o filho assentir e sair da cozinha. Antes que Eren o seguisse, o moreno parou perto do parceiro e beijou o rosto dele. – Tenho a certeza que não aconteceu nada do que possas estar a imaginar. O Haru é bastante responsável.

\- E neste momento, deve pensar que sou algum idiota. – Passou uma das mãos na cara. – Eu não tenho jeito para estas coisas. Posso ter exagerado na reação, mas nunca pensei que viesse falar comigo sobre isto. Ele é Alfa, pensei que o lógico seria falar contigo. E claro que sei que provavelmente não fez nada de errado, mas…

\- Vou falar com ele e esclarecer o que realmente deve estar a acontecer.

\- Pelo que percebi está a entrar na fase hormonal.

Eren riu perante o pouco à vontade do parceiro.

\- Há coisas que não mudam. Continuas a estar pouco à vontade para falar dessas coisas.

\- Vai falar com ele, Alfa idiota. – Virou as costas, ouvindo o moreno rir enquanto saía da cozinha.

No exterior da casa, Eren encontrou Haru encostado à árvore gigantesca que tinham no jardim. Era o local favorito do filho que naquele momento parecia um pouco nervoso e o moreno sabia que não era exatamente pela conversa, mas pela reação que tinha provocado em Levi.

Eren pediu para que se sentassem sobre as raízes da árvore e em seguida, escutou o filho explicar que estava a tornar-se mais difícil ignorar os Ómegas, sobretudo aqueles que tinham feromonas do agrado dele. Porém, o "achar" que não tinha feito nada de errado estava relacionado com algo bem mais inocente do que pensava. O que levou o Alfa a concluir que o filho tinha de facto, várias características do parceiro mesmo com todo o tempo que passava com Hanji e a ler livros.

\- Não é errado fazer isso sem pedir primeiro? – Perguntou Haru pouco à vontade. – Não quero que pense que estou a aproveitar-me da situação.

\- Não há nada de errado nisso. Pelo que disseste, ele nem se apercebeu ou também é provável que não se importe e goste do gesto. – Disse Eren com um sorriso ao ver o filho tão preocupado com algo tão simples como querer cheirar as feromonas discretamente, considerando que podia estar a ser inapropriado. – Também não há nada de errado em querer estar perto, tocar ou abraçar. Sempre que não encontres resistência do outro lado e saibas respeitar um "não". Se bem que ambos sabemos que estamos a falar de uma pessoa em concreto que chama a tua atenção e ele ainda é novo.

\- Penso que nem mesmo ele se apercebe das feromonas que começa a ter…

\- É normal, é dois anos mais novo do que tu. Provavelmente, as feromonas vão ficar ainda mais intensas daqui a um ano ou dois. Isso acontece com os Ómegas em geral, embora alguns sejam melhores do que outros a controlar isso. O mesmo acontece connosco e aposto que sentes mais vontade de ter confrontos com outros Alfas.

\- Sobretudo os que agora começam a notar o Ryo. Tch, como se fosse possível esquecer tudo o que fizeram ou disseram antes. – Resmungou o pequeno, diante do sorriso do pai.

\- O importante é não perder o controlo e tanto eu como o Levi confiamos em ti para isso.

\- O pai não parecia muito confiante em mim… - Murmurou desanimado.

\- Não fiques assim. – Passou a mão nos cabelos do filho. – O teu pai mesmo depois de todo este tempo continua a não se sentir muito à vontade com determinados temas de conversa. Não é nada contra ti ou ninguém em especial. Penso que nós já vimos várias ocasiões em que nem mesmo ele se apercebe que está a ser alvo de olhares indiscretos.

\- Já bati em idiotas por causa disso. – Admitiu Haru.

\- É assim mesmo. – Disse Eren certo de que Levi não concordaria, mas o parceiro não estava por perto para discordar. – Tu e a tua irmã sabem que ele cresceu na antiga das Cidade das Trevas e isso isolou-o durante muito tempo das coisas em geral. Aliás, o Levi teve muito medo de não estar à altura de ser um bom pai ou ajudar em coisas tão simples como nos trabalhos da escola. Ele teve medo de vos desapontar.

Com um ar bastante surpreso, Haru disse:

\- Mas o pai sempre foi inteligente, ajudou sempre e... eu sempre o admirei. Por que razão pensou uma coisa dessas? Ele é…

\- Especial, muito especial, Haru mas nem sempre é consciente disso e por isso, às vezes tem estes momentos de dúvida ou momentos em que se culpa por pensar que não está à altura de vos dar tudo o que um bom pai deve dar aos seus filhos. Só que nós sabemos que isso não é verdade.

\- Ainda tenho algumas perguntas para fazer, mas primeiro… - Levantou-se. – Quero falar com ele.

Eren sorriu.

\- Vai lá. – Piscou o olho. – Vamos ter muito tempo para conversar.

"_Levi esqueces sempre que és um herói para os nossos filhos e acima de tudo, que te amam acima de qualquer coisa. Nunca vais conseguir desapontá-los_", concluía Eren vendo que o filho acabava de entrar em casa.

Quando Haru voltou à cozinha, encontrou Levi diante do fogão deixando escapar mais um suspiro desanimado. Sem dizer nada, aproximou-se e o Ómega apenas teve tempo de virar-se um pouco e receber um abraço do filho. Surpreendido demorou um pouco para reagir, mas assim que colocou os braços em torno do Alfa perguntou:

\- Haru? O que foi?

\- Gosto muito de ti, pai. – Murmurou. – Obrigado por sempre me ajudares e não queria que nada mudasse em ti. Tenho muito orgulho em dizer que és o meu pai.

Levi sorriu e distanciou-se um pouco para passar a mão no rosto do filho.

\- Obrigado Haru. Também tenho muito orgulho em que sejas o meu filho.

Recebeu outro abraço do filho que desta vez, roçava o rosto contra os seus cabelos negros. O que de certo modo deixava Levi um pouco divertido porque recordava-o de todas as vezes em que Eren fazia o mesmo.

\- Tu e o teu pai têm que parar de pensar que são gatos. – Comentou e ouviu Haru rir-se e assim que viu o filho distanciar-se, duas vozes infantis irromperam pela cozinha.

\- Também quero um abraço!

\- Eu também!

As vozes infantis interromperam o momento e assim que Eren voltou a entrar em casa, encontrou os filhos a disputarem o abraço de Levi. O parceiro segurava Takao, um dos gémeos. O pequeno Alfa de olhos cinza e cabelos castanhos não queria deixar o colo de Levi e por seu lado, Satoshi que entretanto tinha conseguido o colo de Haru queria trocar de lugar com o irmão. Satoshi tinha os olhos verdes, cabelos negros e era um Ómega bastante irrequieto assim como o irmão e usualmente faziam Eren correr atrás dos dois sempre que saíam. Mais uma vez, o moreno confirmava que apenas que se o esposo não estivesse por perto, nem sempre os filhos respeitavam a autoridade que pensava ter.

* * *

As luzes incidiam sobre o palco no centro da cidade e pese embora, atualmente existisse mais bandas, nenhuma atraía tantos fãs como _No Name_. A prova disso era a legião de fãs que acompanhava as letras das músicas e delirava cada vez que um dos elementos da banda se aproximava. Ora apertando as mãos dos fãs, ora aceitando tirar alguma fotografia rápida. O mais complicado de conseguir era sempre Rivaille que após a última música concedeu mais um pedido dos fãs e cantou mais uma música.

No meio da multidão, o vocalista podia ver a família a seguir a sua atuação de perto. Ainda que gostasse muito de estar em palco, Levi queria concluir o concerto e juntar-se à família para aproveitar o resto do festival. Esse que continuaria com música, mas tocadas por bandas de música tradicional.

\- O teu pai é um máximo, Haru! – Exclamou Ryo.

O Ómega vestia um kimono que alcançava os seus joelhos com mangas longas e largas com bordados dourados nas pontas. A cor do tecido em geral era púrpura com o desenho de pequenas flores brancas com uma fita vermelha na cintura com um laço grande na parte detrás.

Haru segurava a mão dele enquanto admiravam os últimos acordes do concerto. Os dois ignoravam por completo a aura homicida de Jean que recebeu várias cotoveladas de Marco.

Quanto a Eren corria de um lado para o outro para que os gémeos não desaparecessem no meio da multidão. Os dois tinham estado sossegados durante o concerto, manifestando-se somente para cantar as músicas. Eren manteve Satoshi nos ombros dele e Jean ofereceu-se para segurar Takao. Porém, com o fim do concerto, colocá-los no chão tinha sido uma péssima ideia. Eren começava a ter medo de os perder e enfrentar a fúria de Levi quando isso acontecesse.

Haru estava mais focado em Ryo e quanto a Misaki também parecia distraída enquanto procurava alguém na multidão. Eren sabia que devia estar à procura de Igor, mas até então a filha só tinha encontrado alguns amigos e conhecidos da escola.

\- Olha, ali está o Berth! – Apontou Marco acenando ao Ómega que retribuiu o gesto.

\- O Berth conseguiu instalar o GPS em cada um dos miúdos para não perder nenhum? – Perguntou Jean.

Entre todos os amigos, Reiner e Bertholdt eram sem sombra de dúvida quem tinha levado a sério a ideia de ter uma família grande. Atualmente tinham oito filhos, mas entre os amigos havia apostas sobre quando receberiam notícias sobre o próximo filho do casal. Isto se Yukine não lhes desse um neto primeiro, dado que o filho mais velho deles era conhecido por ter várias namoradas sobretudo depois de entrar na adolescência. Bertholdt não tinha a certeza que isso fosse um bom exemplo para os irmãos que eram todos Alfas.

No entanto, Reiner orgulhava-se disso, sublinhando como os genes dele eram dominantes e daí que só tivesse filhos Alfa.

Em seguida, ficavam Eren e Levi com os quatro filhos e com a afirmação do Ómega que não haveria mais descendência. Seguiam-se Jean e Marco que se ficaram pelo Ken e o Ryo. Também Sasha e Connie partilhavam o mesmo número de filhos, visto que depois de adotarem Nao, tiveram outro filho, um Beta chamado Renzo.

Depois também havia quem tivesse ficado pelo filho único como era o caso de Mikasa e Annie com Igor e Christa e Ymir com Ayame. Quem também passou a encaixar-se neste grupo era Armin e Takumi. Este último insistiu durante bastante tempo em tentativas de conquistar o loiro e por fim, conseguiu convencer o Ómega a aceitá-lo e agora tinham um pequeno Alfa de três anos chamado Daisuke.

Curiosamente, apesar de ter duas Ómegas em casa, Farlan não tinha filhos e dizia que dificilmente mudaria de ideias. Ao que parece os três tinham chegado a um acordo quanto a não terem filhos por opção própria e optarem por investir mais na carreira profissional e vida a três.

Repentinamente Misaki sentiu um toque no braço e encontrou o pai. Este fez um gesto para que a filha se abaixasse ligeiramente.

\- Houve uma reunião de última hora no quartel. Nada de grave. Apenas questões de segurança relacionadas com o festival como é o normal todos os anos. Como é um recruta recente, o Igor deve chegar um pouco mais tarde, mas vem com certeza.

\- Obrigado pai. – Sorriu e Levi apenas assentiu e depressa viu que Eren estava prestes a ponderar a ideia de prender os gémeos com uma corda.

\- O que estão a fazer, meninos? – Perguntou Levi.

Os olhos dos pequenos brilharam ao ver o pai e correram na direção dele que se abaixou para acariciar os cabelos dos dois.

\- Portem-se bem.

\- Sim, Capitão Levi!

O Ómega com heterocromia revirou os olhos enquanto os amigos riam.

Todos se deslocaram para um espaço mais aberto, onde decorriam as danças tradicionais. Entre alguns bancos de jardim ou mesmo a relva, todos os amigos se sentaram, formando um círculo entre todos. Também Axel, Layla, Kenny, Carla e Hanji estavam presentes. A Beta estava sobretudo interessada nas interações dos adolescentes que se encontravam um pouco mais próximos ao espaço, onde várias pessoas dançavam. Nao e Ken dançaram algumas vezes, mas entretanto dedicaram-se a devorar algumas doces de uma das barraquinhas de comida.

Quanto a Ayame também já tinha aceitado vários pedidos para dançar enquanto Misaki era a única que educadamente recusava um pedido atrás do outro.

\- Aquele Alfa era tão giro!

\- Como é que conseguiste dizer que não?

\- Esqueçam. – Interrompeu Ayame. – Ela está à espera de alguém em concreto. Até porque segundo alguns dizem, é bastante provável que se encontre o parceiro perfeito durante estas danças tradicionais.

\- Isso são mitos. – Retrucou Misaki.

\- Talvez, mas tu acreditas neles. Nem que seja só um bocadinho. – Insistiu Ayame.

Misaki preparava-se para responder quando o viu passar pela multidão. Ainda fardado e aparentemente com fôlego em falta. O que implicava que teria corrido até ali. Não vinha sozinho, mas Mikasa e Annie logo se separaram dele para ir ao encontro dos amigos. Quanto a Igor acercou-se ao grupo onde se encontrava Misaki com várias amigas.

\- Boa noite. – Cumprimentou a todas em geral e depois concentrou-se numa Ómega em específico. – Desculpa, eu sei que disse que ia chegar cedo.

\- Podias ter chegado mais atrasado. O meu pai disse que estiveste no quartel até tarde.

\- Eu sei que devia ter trocado de roupa. – Coçou os cabelos.

\- Fica-te bem. A farda fica-te bem. – Corou ligeiramente e puxou Igor pelo braço para se afastarem dos sorrisos na direção dos dois. – Queres dançar? Pelo atraso, estás a dever-me uma dança.

Igor sorriu.

\- Claro, quantas danças quiseres.

Assim que se juntaram aos outros casais, Misaki ruborizou-se mais uma vez ao notar que o Alfa a observava em silêncio enquanto dançavam. O jovem observava o kimono de cores que variavam entre o branco e o rosa. Os estampados florais, a fita entre torno da cintura que acentuava a silhueta cada vez mais feminina e atraente. Havia uma pequena flor vermelha no cabelo dela e usando o pretexto de sentir o cheiro da flor, o Alfa inspirou um pouco daquelas feromonas que sempre lhe agradaram.

\- Pensei que viesses acompanhado. – Misaki quebrou o silêncio.

\- Acompanhado?

\- Por alguma colega do quartel ou coisa assim. – Admitiu emburrada. – Alguém que fosse da tua idade. – Completou com algum desânimo na voz.

\- Não trocaria a Ómega mais linda que conheço por outra pessoa. – Viu Misa corar bastante. – Além disso, como te disse no ano passado, no meu último ano na escola, a diferença de idade só é um entrave se nós quisermos. Posso esperar mais um pouco até acabares a escola. Até teres a certeza do que te sentes.

\- Eu sei o que sinto. – Interrompeu a jovem. – Só que… - Hesitou um pouco. – Quando disseste que gostavas de mim no último festival, eu tinha só catorze. Se calhar não devia, mas pensei que o tivesses dito principalmente para não me magoar. Sei que não sou muito discreta quanto ao que sinto.

\- Misa, o que te disse é verdade há bastante tempo. Mas assim como tinhas apenas catorze e agora tens só quinze, eu não quero que te sintas pressionada.

\- Pressionada? – Indagou confusa.

\- Pressionada a ter um namorado agora, quando ainda podes conhecer outras pessoas e…

\- Eu não quero outro Alfa, Igor. – Cortou. – Sei muito bem o que quero e só preciso que pares de olhar para a minha idade. Olha só para mim e se quiseres, mesmo levando as coisas com calma, eu queria ser mais do que uma amiga. Queria poder dizer sem medos que tenho um Alfa e que isso me deixa fora do alcance de qualquer outro.

De longe, Eren viu de soslaio quando Igor beijou Misaki e teria ido ao encontro dos dois, se Levi não o tivesse agarrado pela t-shirt.

\- Senta-te, Eren. – Falou num tom seco.

\- Ele está a perverter a minha filha!

Mikasa riu abertamente enquanto Annie tirava uma foto.

\- Eles não estão a fazer nada de mal. – Comentou Christa. – Pelo contrário.

\- Ela é muito nova para ter namorado! – Argumentou Eren.

\- Habitua-te Jaeger. – Provocou Jean. – As portas das teorias do que andam os teus filhos a fazer estão oficialmente abertas.

\- Eu que pensava que ela ficaria com o Yukine. – Comentou Sasha enquanto comia um gelado.

\- O meu Yukine ainda não é um homem que se dedique a um só Ómega. – Disse Reiner com um certo orgulho.

\- Não fales disso como se fosse uma coisa boa. – Comentou Bertholdt.

\- Entendes o meu lado agora, Jaeger? – Perguntou Jean.

\- Espero que um dia destes chegues a casa um pouco mais cedo do que o normal. – Respondeu o moreno de olhos verdes.

\- O que queres dizer com isso?! – Perguntou Jean escandalizado. – Se o teu filho se atrever a destruir a inocência do Ryo, eu juro que…

\- Toca num fio de cabelo do meu filho e não verás o próximo nascer do sol. – Ameaçou Levi que em seguida bateu no braço do parceiro. – E tu para de inventar coisas para o deixar ainda mais paranoico do que já é.

\- Tenho que admitir que fazem um casal bonito. – Comentou Marco ao ver Haru levar Ryo para dançar com ele.

\- São super fofos! – Exclamou Hanji que com o entusiasmo quase derramou a cerveja que Kenny estava a beber ao bater nele sem querer.

* * *

**Flashback**

\- Será que posso ter mesmo algo que se pareça com o que há entre ti e o pai?

\- Huh?

\- A madrinha Hanji explicou a história dos parceiros perfeitos e quando olho para ti e para o pai, a forma como se olham, esse carinho que vejo e a sincronia perfeita… será que posso ter uma coisa assim?

\- É sempre possível.

\- Como é que soubeste? – Perguntou o filho curioso.

\- Nem tive de vê-lo. – Falou com um ar pensativo e um sorriso no rosto. – A primeira coisa que senti do teu pai foram as feromonas e a partir desse exato momento, qualquer coisa dentro de mim soube que era ele. É uma sensação arrebatadora e diferente de tudo. É uma certeza baseada naquilo do que mais primitivo há em nós e quando vês, simplesmente sabes que é aquela pessoa. Não há margem de erro. Nunca vais sentir o mesmo por outra pessoa…

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

"_Gostava que fosse ele…_", pensava um pouco distraído.

\- É lindo, não é Haru? – Perguntava com os olhos fixos no céu, onde decorria o fogo-de-artifício.

\- Sim é. – Murmurou, olhando para o Ómega e em seguida para o céu repleto de cores.

* * *

**-X-**

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_


	80. Nova Geração

**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

**-X**

* * *

**Nova Geração**

Algumas nuvens no céu ajudavam o público e os participantes a lidar com as temperaturas um pouco mais quentes do que seria esperado na primavera. Todo o espaço vibrava com as cores, as vozes, as fotografias e a música. Havia quem passeasse pelos corredores da escola ou pelos espaços exteriores onde era disponibilizada também alimentação e produtos artesanais feitos pelos alunos.

No entanto, a grande maioria das pessoas focava as atenções nas competições desportivas.

As fileiras das bancadas melhor posicionadas estavam ocupadas por Levi, Eren com os respetivos filhos no colo, acompanhado pelos amigos que no caso de Bertholdt e Reiner também se faziam acompanhar pelos filhos.

A alguns metros todos podiam ver os outros filhos.

A organização daquele evento com duração de dois dias na escola visava reunir os fundos necessários para a viagem de finalistas desse ano e da qual, por exemplo, Misaki e Yukine fariam parte. Os dois amigos encontravam-se no mesmo grupo, mas a Ómega falava com outros colegas. Ela ajeitava também o cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo e uma aliança de prata reluzia contra os raios de sol que surgiam timidamente atrás das nuvens.

Apesar de a jovem atrair as atenções de muitos Alfas ao seu redor pela beleza e simpatia que conquistava facilmente qualquer um, todos sabiam que tinha um compromisso firme com Igor. O namoro dos dois durava há três anos para desgosto dos pretendentes.

Muitos pensaram que Misaki iria assumir o trono com o fim dos estudos na escola, mas a Ómega pretendia melhorar a sua formação antes de assumir esse papel tão importante. Portanto, decidiu que iria concorrer à Universidade para fazer um curso de Relações Públicas, que entre vários aspetos incluía temáticas ligadas à política, economia, entre outros temas que a jovem julgava relevantes.

Quanto a Yukine iria juntar-se ao exército e Bertholdt tinha a esperança de que isso tornasse o filho mais responsável em vez de provocar-lhe ataques de ansiedade cada vez que afirmava existir a possibilidade de ter engravidado alguém. Até então fazia esses anúncios por diversão, mas também com um certo fundo de verdade. Felizmente, as "amigas" eram mais cuidadosas do que ele.

Soaram alguns gritinhos e era possível ver várias Ómegas e Betas a falarem entre elas quando o Alfa com heterocromia saiu dos balneários. De t-shirt cinza bem justa e calções pretos, passava a mão nos cabelos molhados. Ele tinha ido refrescar-se um pouco antes de continuar com a participação nos eventos desportivos. Haru ignorava por completo a agitação até que viu um Ómega em específico aproximar-se com uma garrafa de água na mão. Dito Ómega naquele dia levava um chapéu branco, t-shirt bege com pequenas listras horizontais de cor rosa, essa cor que também se encontrava nos calções e nos cordões das sapatilhas que ele calçava.

\- Obrigado Ryo. – Agradeceu ao aceitar a garrafa de água.

\- Preparado para arrasar em mais uma prova? – Perguntou o Ómega sorridente.

\- Mais do que motivado. – Respondeu depois de beber água. – O Yukine teve o descaramento de dizer que se iria aproximar de ti, caso eu perdesse.

Ryo não conseguiu evitar rir perante o comentário e também ao sentir as feromonas possessivas do outro.

\- Alfa ciumento. – Brincou, abraçando-o e um pouco sem jeito, o Alfa disse:

\- Estou a transpirar.

\- Cheiras sempre bem. Divinamente bem. – Disse, roçando o rosto contra o peito do Alfa que beijou os cabelos dele. – O Yukine nunca será um rival à altura, mas para motivação adicional… - Baixou o tom de voz e encarou os orbes de cores desiguais. – Quando acabares a corrida de obstáculos em primeiro lugar, vem ter comigo à biblioteca. – Viu surpresa no olhar do outro, mas também sentiu as feromonas a mancharem-se com alguma luxúria. Em resposta, sorriu inocentemente e deixou um leve beijo nos lábios do Alfa antes de afastar-se com um ar divertido.

Haru sentia-se ainda mais motivado do que antes.

O Alfa podia muitas vezes ser frontal e bastante maduro em várias situações, mas Ryo adorava os momentos em que podia deixá-lo sem reação e sobretudo quando o via corar. Antes nunca tinha parado para pensar no que havia por detrás de todo aquele cuidado que Haru lhe dedicava. Porém, há cerca de um ano atrás, Haru decidiu dizer o que sentia e apanhou Ryo desprevenido. Este último que na altura, começava a lidar com a atração cada vez maior pelo Alfa, cujas feromonas lhe tiravam o sono de noite.

Ryo recordava a primeira vez que o simples facto de dormir com um cachecol que Haru lhe tinha emprestado, deixou-o com uma sensação demasiado boa para que pudesse ignorar. Enquanto ainda tentava compreender o calor que sentia só por imaginar os braços do Alfa a envolverem-no, ele encontrou o cachecol que o Alfa lhe tinha emprestado devido ao dia frio que se fez sentir naquela ocasião. À noite, Ryo dormiu com o tecido contra o nariz, inspirando aquele aroma perfeito que lhe causava arrepios deliciosos.

Quando acordou de manhã seguinte, o Ómega sentiu-se envergonhado e confuso quanto às reações instintivas do corpo. Nunca tinha experienciado algo assim e depressa descobriu que os outros Alfas não lhe causavam o mesmo impacto. Aliás nem queria outros Alfas por perto. Só queria o Haru. Só ele o fazia sentir-se daquela forma.

* * *

**Flashback**

Haru olhou de soslaio mais uma vez para o Ómega, que escondia parte do rosto atrás de um cachecol castanho claro com desenhos de vários flocos de neve. O dia estava bastante frio, mas o Alfa estava habituado a ver sempre o espírito alegre e animado de Ryo.

Contudo, há algumas semanas que Haru estava preocupado com os silêncios que pareciam ser mais evidentes quando estavam os dois sozinhos. Algo que sempre acontecia naquela parte do percurso a caminho de casa. Os outros amigos seguiram outras direções e até mesmo Ken perguntou se Haru não se importava de acompanhar o irmão até casa. Não queria que Ryo andasse sozinho até casa.

A resposta era sempre a mesma. Haru nunca se importava de fazer tal coisa. Mesmo que agora pairasse o silêncio e também por alguma razão, Ryo também já não o abraçava e evitava tocar nele ou estar muito próximo. Haru começava a perguntar-se o que teria feito de errado ou se o Ómega teria descoberto o que ela sentia.

"_Talvez esteja a tentar não magoar-me por não ser recíproco. Se calhar fiz qualquer coisa que não devia. Preciso saber. Não posso continuar a não dormir por causa de todas as perguntas sem resposta_", pensava o Alfa, tomando uma decisão.

\- Ryo será que podemos parar ali naquele café? Queria falar contigo.

O Alfa estava a preparar-se para ouvir uma recusa e se assim fosse, falaria ali mesmo no meio da rua. Diria a verdade sobre os seus sentimentos e ouviria a resposta honesta do Ómega, mesmo que isso o magoasse. Preferia saber a verdade.

Ryo limitou-se a anuir e seguiu-o para o café pequeno e com muita gente no interior. Felizmente, conseguiram encontrar uma mesa pequena e quase escondida no pequeno estabelecimento. Tiveram que sentar-se lado a lado bem próximos e era impossível que os braços ou as pernas não se tocassem ao mínimo movimento, causando arrepios involuntários.

Os dois pediram chocolate quente que chegou pouco depois e se por um lado, Haru pensava na melhor forma de dar início ao assunto, por outro lado, Ryo tentava não arrepiar-se com a proximidade e controlar as feromonas.

\- Está bom, não está? – Perguntou Ryo, referindo-se ao chocolate quente e tentando quebrar o silêncio tenso entre os dois.

\- Eu gosto de ti, Ryo. – Disse Haru, olhando para o Ómega que fez um ar surpreso e corou. – Talvez seja por isso que estás tão estranho comigo. Desculpa se fiz qualquer coisa de errado e espero que… - Desviou o olhar. – Espero que mesmo que só queiras ser meu amigo, isto não estrague as coisas entre nós. Embora eu não queira desistir assim tão facilmente, espero que possas confiar em mim ao ponto de saberes que nunca te farei nada sem que estejas de acordo. Vou sempre respeitar-te independentemente dos nossos sentimentos serem recíprocos ou não.

\- Tu… tu gostas de mim? – Indagou incapaz de esconder o rubor do rosto.

Viu que o mesmo acontecia com Haru que ainda assim arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e disse:

\- Pensei que estivesse a ser óbvio...

\- Eu…

\- Sei que só tens treze e o tio Jean provavelmente te diz que eu quero aproveitar-me de ti… eu até posso aceitar a rejeição, mas espero que não acredites que seria capaz de te fazer mal.

Ryo não foi capaz de conter um sorriso divertido com um misto de alívio.

\- Credo, eu conheço-te Haru. Sei que posso confiar em ti. Sempre confiei e não acho que algum dia vá pensar diferente. Mesmo que as coisas estejam estranhas entre nós, não acreditaria por um só segundo em todas as histórias mirabolantes do meu pai. – Disse, abanando a cabeça e corando um pouco mais, olhou para o Alfa. – Eu… eu estava com vergonha que notasses as minhas feromonas. Habituei-me tanto a ter-te por perto que nunca parei para pensar no que isso podia significar… pelo menos até ao momento em que os meus instintos começaram a reagir à tua presença.

Haru lembrou-se que tinha sido também com essa idade, quando começou a experienciar as primeiras reações instintivas. O que o levava a concluir que Ryo estaria a passar pelo mesmo. Isso significava que da mesma forma que ele tinha começado a notar mais a presença de outros Ómegas, Ryo estaria a reparar sobretudo nos Alfas. Se bem que ele especificou que reagia com maior intensidade às dele. Será que isso significava que estava com vergonha ou que preferia escolher outro?

O Alfa de olhos diferentes sabia que nem sempre os parceiros perfeitos ficavam juntos. Muitas variantes podiam influenciar esse acontecimento e não é que houvesse certeza absoluta quando ao facto de isso se aplicar a eles os dois. Era cedo para saber e era normal que pudessem sentir-se atraídos um pelo outro, tendo em conta que passavam tanto tempo juntos.

\- As minhas feromonas incomodam-te? Preferias outro Alfa? – Optou por ir direto ao assunto.

\- A resposta para essa duas perguntas é a mesma. – Disse Ryo sem desviar os olhos do outro. – Não.

Estavam tão próximos que o toque não era a única coisa que tornava impossível que escondessem as feromonas. Havia reciprocidade entre essas feromonas. Encaixavam e Ryo fechou os olhos, notando como os seus sentidos eram tomados pelo aroma, pela presença do Alfa. Este último também lidava com um misto de sensações e não resistiu à tentação de apagar a distância entre os dois. Ainda assim, o primeiro toque de lábios foi bastante leve, como se quisesse testar e assegurar-se que não estava a ultrapassar qualquer limite.

\- Paro? – Perguntou num tom que somente o Ómega podia ouvir devido à pouca distância entre eles.

\- Não. – Foi a resposta, acariciando o rosto do Alfa com uma das mãos.

Haru encurtou novamente a distância entre eles. Demorou-se um pouco nesse segundo toque e por muito que quisesse não moveu a mão para acariciar os cabelos de Ryo. A razão por detrás dessa hesitação prendia-se ao facto de que teve essa vontade, quando escutou um suspirou do Ómega que apertou o braço dele com a outra mão.

O Alfa não queria dar muita margem aos seus instintos, dado que aprendeu com Eren que as coisas podiam fugir rapidamente do controlo. Principalmente porque aos quinze anos e após cerca de dois anos a lidar com o despertar de vários instintos, Haru sabia que iria querer muito mais do que Ryo deveria dar. Afinal de contas, o Ómega tinha começado recentemente a despertar esses instintos.

\- Acho que me vou viciar nisto. – Admitiu Ryo após mais um beijo, desta vez por iniciativa dele.

\- Quero que seja só comigo. – Afirmou o Alfa num tom sério e não escondendo as feromonas possessivas e territoriais.

\- Já disse antes e volto a repetir, não quero outro. – Abraçou Haru. – Quis tanto abraçar-te e sentir-te assim de perto de mim nos últimos tempos.

\- Confesso que senti falta disto. – Disse o Alfa e encontrou um sorriso divertido do Ómega.

\- E eu que pensava que te irias encantar pelas centenas de pretendentes que tens. Algumas são bem bonitas e eu… - O outro colocou o dedo indicador sobre a boca dele.

\- Só tenho olhos para ti, Ryo. Não quero outro Ómega.

\- Se é assim, sei que hoje é o primeiro dia em que falamos disto, mas quero um daqueles beijos de cinema. – Viu Haru arquear uma das sobrancelhas. – Daqueles que o meu pai Jean dá ao papá Marco e até faz com que ele deixe cair o que tem nas mãos. Ele pensa que é discreto sempre que faz isso.

Haru corou.

\- Depois… não agora.

"_Ele não faz ideia do esforço que estou a fazer para não o abraçar ou beijar demais… se chego a sentir o gosto, não tenho a certeza que consiga manter as mãos longe dele_", pensava o Alfa.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

Os dois mantiveram em segredo por algumas semanas a troca de beijos escondidos sempre que tinham oportunidade. Porém, Marco notou o ar cada vez mais sonhador do filho que começou inclusive a usar uma camisola de Haru em casa e claro que Jean reparou nisso e ficou completamente aterrorizado. Pelo menos, até Ryo explicar que apesar de ter namorado, não tinham feito nada demais.

Jean optou por querer obrigar Ken a vigiar o irmão sempre que Haru viesse visitá-los e ele não estivesse em casa ou quando Ryo fosse à casa do namorado. Queria até vigilância na escola, mas Ken gostava de Haru e não queria passar os seus dias a seguir Ryo que claramente dispensava todo aquele exagero.

Da parte de Eren e de Levi, o casal tinha todo o apoio. Se bem que o Ómega comentou algo como "Controlem as hormonas. Consigo sentir as feromonas dos dois e não quero receber outra chamada irracional do Jean". Nem Levi ou Eren sequer consideraram a ideia de vigiar os dois até porque Ymir referiu que isso até podia provocar uma reação rebelde da parte deles. O que podia levar a coisas nas quais Jean preferia não imaginar.

Contudo, se por um lado Haru tentava não pisar o risco, por outro lado Ryo gostava de provocar e argumentava que gostava de experimentar coisas novas. Isso deixava o Alfa muitas vezes com a imaginação bem vívida e problemas por resolver quando o Ómega ia embora.

Naquele momento em concreto, a sugestão deixada por Ryo alimentava ainda mais o espírito competitivo de Haru.

\- Lamento imenso Haru, mas fui o vencedor do ano passado. – Anunciou Yukine confiante.

\- Só conseguiste ganhar porque tanto eu como a minha irmã estávamos ocupados com outras provas, caso contrário não serias mais do que uma sombra atrás de nós. – Retrucou num tom seco.

\- Quanta arrogância. – Ironizou Yukine e outros riram.

\- Não vou participar nesta parte, mas sei que não serás o primeiro a cruzar a meta, Yuki. – Comentou Misaki que tocou no braço do irmão e piscou-lhe o olho. – Até te desejava sorte, mas tu não precisas disso.

Entretanto nas bancadas…

\- O Haru está a destruir a inocência do meu Ryo… - Repetia Jean envolto na aura das trevas.

\- Reparem no porte de campeão do meu Yuki. – Dizia Reiner com orgulho.

\- O mano Haru vai ganhar! – Disse Takao, sentado no colo de Levi.

\- Força, Haru! Haru! Haru! – Dizia Satoshi, acabando por fazer Eren juntar-se a ele e Haru acenou discretamente.

\- É verdade que o Yukine esteve muito bem no ano passado. – Comentou Connie.

\- Esqueçam, a corrida é do Haru. – Afirmou Ymir.

Trocaram-se vários olhares perante a afirmação da Beta que parecia convencida acerca do resultado daquela competição.

\- Como podes ter tanta certeza? – Murmurou Christa. – Eu sei que é provável que o Haru ganhe, mas não o digo como se fosse uma verdade absoluta.

\- O Ryo prometeu qualquer recompensa depois. – Ymir sorriu de lado. – Posso ter visto de longe a troca de palavras deles, mas a troca de olhares entre os dois não engana ninguém.

Christa riu.

\- Não digas isso ao Jean se não vamos ter que aguentar outra crise dele.

As duas riram.

\- O Haru parece mais concentrado na competição e menos nas pretendentes. – Comentou Annie.

\- O meu Yuki consegue concentrar-se em tudo sem problemas. – Defendeu Reiner.

Seguiram-se mais alguns minutos em que Mikasa, um a das professoras que organizava as provas, anunciou a corrida de obstáculos. Chamou os participantes para a zona de partida e enquanto alguns ainda aproveitavam para fazer o aquecimento, a professora de Ed. Física explicou o percurso. Este seria supervisionado por ela e outros colegas. O objetivo era impedir a infração das regras e prestar auxílio imediato, caso algum aluno sofresse uma queda ou apresentasse qualquer problema físico.

Yukine acenava a várias colegas e Haru fazia os últimos alongamentos com outros colegas.

Por fim, Mikasa pediu que se colocassem nas posições de partida e mais uma vez, o Alfa com heterocromia ignorou não só os comentários do amigo de cabelos dourados, mas também dos restantes adversários. Afinal de contas, graças à sua popularidade entre Betas e Ómegas, os outros Alfas tendiam a ter posturas menos amistosas relativamente a ele. Algo que Hanji, Christa e mesmo as avós explicaram que não passava de pura inveja.

O sinal de partida soou e todos avançaram. Entre os sete competidores, somente um deles era um Beta. Não era tão comum, mas existiam Betas com boas aptidões físicas que lhes permitia rivalizar de perto com Alfas. Porém, os participantes ficaram quase em choque por ver como Haru ganhava rapidamente vantagem. O usual era utilizarem a força para conseguirem ter vantagem e não tanto a velocidade e agilidade. Só que o jovem com heterocromia aprendeu desde cedo que a força não deveria ser o seu único ponto forte.

* * *

**Flashback**

As roupas estavam empoeiradas, o suor colava a t-shirt à sua pele e os músculos estavam bastante doloridos. Ouvia a própria respiração e frustrava-o ver que a poucos metros se encontrava o pai sem qualquer traço de cansaço. A roupa perfeita sem vestígios de suor e muito tranquilo. Como se não estivessem naquele treino há horas.

\- Podes tentar usar o poder dos Antigos, se achares que isso vai ajudar.

Frustrado, o pequeno Alfa com as duas espadas de madeira nas mãos não hesitou. Deixou-se envolver pelas feromonas e energia concedida pelos Antigos e atacou. As pernas mais ágeis e fortes fizeram com que se aproximasse rapidamente e em seguida, focou toda a força nos seus braços.

Porém, não teve sequer tempo de se alegrar por pensar que finalmente iria tocar no Ómega.

O outro era como o vento.

Nem sequer foi capaz de seguir o movimento, pois os pés do pai pareciam ter os vento debaixo deles. Apenas o viu desaparecer da sua frente e uma força arrebatadora golpeou as espadas. Uma das mãos sozinha fez as espadas voarem para longe e o pontapé à altura do estômago, arrastou-o vários metros e deixou-o de joelhos no chão.

Com raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo trémulo por ver a diferença abismal entre eles, Haru ergueu o rosto ainda incapaz de se recompor por completo.

O pai acocorou-se na frente dele.

\- Não vais conseguir sequer tocar-me, se continuares focado somente na força.

\- Mas… - Tentava recuperar o fôlego. – Não é nisso que os Alfas são bons? – Parecia confuso e desanimado acrescentou. – Não sei se consigo ser rápido como tu. Nem o poder dos Antigos ajudou.

\- A tua irmã já mostrou maior determinação do que tu, Haru e ela não tem o poder dos Antigos. – Apontou Levi. – E não deves focar-te somente numa qualidade. Não podes dizer que não consegues sem tentar. – Tocou no rosto do filho e este sentiu as dores e cansaço serem aliviados. – Não quero ser muito duro contigo, mas precisas de aprender. Não quero que dependas do poder dos Antigos ou que fiques com essa ideia errada de que a força é o teu único recurso. Também podes ser rápido, podes aprender a usar o espaço onde estás ou observar o teu adversário para encontrar pontos fracos.

\- Achas mesmo que posso aprender? – Perguntou o Alfa.

\- Claro. – Levi estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar-se. – Tens o meu sangue e o do teu papá Eren. És mais forte, veloz e inteligente do que pensas. Tens muito para aprender, mas se não desistires, vais ver como tudo vai correr bem. – Sorriu ao receber um abraço do filho.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

É verdade que ainda não era capaz de vencer Levi e nem ficar perto disso, mas Haru congratulava-se por ser capaz de fazer-lhe frente, não só a ele como a Eren. Suou muito, caiu inúmeras vezes mas sempre viu a determinação nos olhos dos pais e soube que teria que ter o mesmo olhar. Não tinha nascido numa família de desistentes e por isso, a persistência, esforço e dedicação fariam com que alcançasse os seus objetivos. Além disso, havia uma razão para tudo aquilo. Se queria proteger aqueles que lhe eram importantes, devia ser forte e mostrar que merecia a confiança deles.

\- Estás quase a apanhá-lo, Yukine! – Animava Reiner enquanto as claques femininas dividiam-se sobre quem deveriam apoiar.

\- O Yuki também é bastante rápido. – Falou Annie surpreendida.

\- Sim, mas o Haru não vai perder. – Afirmou Eren confiante.

\- Não há humildade desse lado, Jaeger? – Provocou Jean.

\- O Eren tem razão. O Haru tem motivação extra para vencer. – Comentou Christa trocando olhares divertidos com a parceira.

O percurso aproximava-se do final e o Alfa de cabelos loiros estava quase a alcançar Haru. Esforçando-se mais um pouco, conseguiu ficar ao lado dele e sorriu de lado.

"_Não vale a pena acelerar muito mais agora_", pensava Haru, "_Confiante como é, com certeza fará alguma estupidez_".

Yukine optou por fazer-se valer da sua força e procurou dar um empurrão no outro Alfa. Este que esperou até ao último instante para desviar-se e assim provocar o desequilíbrio e uma queda aparatosa.

\- Não acredito que o Yuki tentou jogar sujo! – Indignou-se Berth.

\- Não é sujo! Ele ia demonstrar quem…

Os gritos de alegria cortaram a frase de Reiner que viu como Eren e Levi sorriam de lado na direção dele.

\- Força não é tudo e mesmo nesse campo, não acredito que o Haru perdesse. – Comentou o moreno de olhos verdes. – Não achas, Levi?

\- O meu Haru nunca perderia contra alguém que está mais preocupado com atirar beijos às fãs do que com a competição. – Disse Levi não escondendo o orgulho no filho e acenou a Haru que sorriu e retribuiu o gesto, que entusiasmou também os irmãos que festejavam a vitória no colo dos pais.

\- O mano Haru é o melhor!

\- Haru! Haru!

\- Em nossa casa só há campeões. – Dizia Eren juntando-se à animação dos gémeos.

\- Huh? Para onde foi o Haru? – Perguntou Connie. – Pensei que fosse ficar a festejar com os colegas.

\- Ele vai festejar, mas não com os colegas. – Comentou Ymir baixinho, fazendo Christa rir discretamente.

\- Onde está o Ryo? – Perguntou Jean agitado por reparar que já não via o filho há algum tempo.

\- Ele não viu a prova do Haru. – Comentou Marco surpreendido. – Se calhar, está a ajudar outros amigos da turma dele.

Porém, Marco logo viu como o parceiro retirava o telemóvel do bolso para ligar para Ken e pedir ao Alfa que encontrasse o irmão.

Entretanto depois de escapar da multidão que lhe queria dar os parabéns, Haru correu até chegar à biblioteca. A responsável na entrada sorriu, cumprimentando-o. Ela já o conhecia, dado que o Alfa recorria àquele local várias vezes para requisitar livros, ler ali mesmo ou até estudar.

O Alfa procurou por Ryo na secção onde por vezes o encontrava. Era um corredor com estantes repletas de inúmeros romances e espantou-se ao não encontrá-lo lá. Aventurou-se pelas secções vizinhas e recorrendo ao olfato, apercebeu-se para sua surpresa que o Ómega se encontrava no piso superior. Essa área tinha um acesso limitado e a razão por detrás disso estava ligada ao facto de existirem inúmeros livros e jornais antigos, frágeis e que deviam ser manuseados com cuidado. Só podiam ser consultados após autorização da bibliotecária que usualmente acompanhava o aluno para se assegurar que nenhum dano seria feito ao material daquele piso.

O acesso a esse local era feito através de uma escadaria, onde se encontrava uma fita vermelha com um cartaz que dizia "Acesso restrito. Por favor, consultar a funcionária".

Haru olhou para trás apenas para confirmar que ninguém se encontrava ali. Não havia ninguém no seu campo de visão e também não sentia outras feromonas por perto. Portanto, passou por cima da fita sem a retirar e subiu os degraus cuidadosamente. Não era a primeira vez que fazia isso, se bem que era a primeira vez que o fazia com a biblioteca tão vazia.

No fim dos degraus encontrou a porta de madeira pesada entreaberta e no interior da sala pouco iluminada e com inúmeras estantes que formavam pequenos corredores. Seguiu as feromonas até encontrar uma das mesas num canto com um pequeno saco desportivo e uma garrafa de água.

Ouviu passos atrás dele e sorriu ao sentir as mãos do Ómega cobrirem-lhe os olhos.

\- Não preciso de pedir que adivinhes quem é, pois não? – Perguntou num tom divertido.

\- Penso que podemos ignorar essa parte. – Respondeu e as mãos distanciaram-se. O Ómega passou para a frente dele com um sorriso.

\- Parabéns pela vitória.

\- Obrigado. – Agradeceu, vendo o Ómega ir na direção da mesa para depois lhe entregar a garrafa de água.

\- Nunca duvidei que fosses ganhar.

\- Nem podia, sobretudo depois da motivação extra. – Bebeu mais água. – A Clara viu-te passar?

\- Hum, hum. – Assentiu. – Como sabes, ela própria já admitiu ser fã do nosso romance. – Viu o Alfa colocar a garrafa vazia sobre a mesa.

\- Não podemos demorar muito e nem tenho a certeza que isto é uma boa ideia. Estou a transpirar, Ryo. – Disse, vendo o Ómega acercar-se.

\- Nunca me incomodei com isso. – Falou, passando as mãos no peito do Alfa. – Não há absolutamente nada em ti que me desagrade. – Olhou fixamente para ele. – Não queres a tua recompensa? Eu quero um beijo para começar.

Haru prendeu os cabelos do Ómega entre os dedos antes de juntar os lábios dos dois. Em resposta, as mãos de Ryo apoiaram-se nas costas do outro, que inclinou um pouco o rosto. Ao sentir a língua do Alfa, separou os lábios. Ambos se arrepiaram ao sentir o gosto um do outro.

Os dedos do Ómega arranharam as costas do moreno que foi fazendo o Ómega recuar. Assim que se encostou na mesa, Haru agarrou-o pelas pernas. Estas logo se enlaçaram na cintura dele e com cuidado sentou Ryo sobre a mesa.

Provavelmente deviam parar. O jovem com heterocromia pensou nisso, mas o namorado arranhava-o, suspirava, gemia baixinho contra a boca dele. Principalmente, depois do Alfa ter colocado uma das mãos debaixo da t-shirt do outro. A pele suave e arrepiada debaixo das mãos dele incitava-o ainda mais.

Quando sentiu as mãos de Ryo puxar a t-shirt dele para que a tirasse, parou aquela sessão de beijos longos e molhados.

\- Temos que parar, Ryo. – Murmurou, mordendo o lábio inferior ao sentir a boca do Ómega no pescoço.

\- Porquê? – Sussurrou contra a pele arrepiada do moreno. – Sentes as minhas feromonas? Não sentes o que estás a fazer comigo?

"_Puta que pariu, este aroma nas feromonas dele significa que…_", apercebeu-se que o Ómega se encontrava excitado o suficiente para que se saíssem dali naquele estado, qualquer outro Alfa poderia aproveitar-se da situação.

Trocaram mais um beijo demorado.

\- Ainda tenho mais uma competição… - Haru tentou argumentar e viu Ryo distanciar-se o suficiente apenas para retirar a própria t-shirt, mas evitando quebrar o contacto visual com o Alfa.

\- E então? Eu e tu sabemos muito bem que não te cansas com tanta facilidade. – Colocou as mãos novamente sobre a t-shirt do Alfa. – Sei que ainda vais conseguir outra vitória, mas eu quero começar a recompensar-te agora.

Haru acabou também por ficar em tronco nu e após mais alguns beijos e carícias, começou a descer a boca para o pescoço do Ómega. Os gemidos iam subindo de tom, apesar de Ryo tentar cobrir a própria boca, acima de tudo quando o moreno alcançou um dos seus mamilos e começou a chupá-los. O Ómega agarrava os cabelos castanhos do parceiro com uma das mãos e a outra tentava silenciar parte dos gemidos.

O Alfa foi descendo mais um pouco, mas parou ao escutar Ryo dizer:

\- Não.

\- Ok. – Endireitou-se, beijando os lábios do outro. – Vou parar.

\- Não, não é isso. – Encarou Haru. – Sei que fazes maravilhas com essa boca. – Acariciou os lábios do moreno com a ponta dos dedos. – Mas quero mais do que isso, Alfa. Sei que consegues sentir o quanto estou preparado para ti…

\- Ryo… fazes com perca a cabeça, se continuas a falar dessa forma. – Murmurou, agarrando a cintura do Ómega. – Avisa-me se fizer qualquer coisa que te deixe desconfortável.

\- Confio em ti, Alfa. – Respondeu, acariciando o membro já duro há algum tempo e escutou um grunhido do moreno que o arrepiou. Em seguida, Haru fez com que descesse da mesa e virou-o de costas, despindo rapidamente a roupa que restava ao Ómega. Este último não ofereceu qualquer resistência, deliciando-se com as feromonas possessivas que pediam a sua submissão.

Sem roupas e escutando o Alfa livrar-se também das próprias vestes, Ryo apoiou-se na mesa com os cotovelos. Em seguida, inclinado sobre a mesa e afastando um pouco as pernas como se oferecesse ao Alfa, olhou de soslaio e viu o moreno masturbar-se lentamente.

Pouco depois, Haru aproximou-se e com cuidado deixou o primeiro dedo entrar dentro do outro. Já estava bem lubrificado e isso deixava-o ainda mais excitado. Não teria que prepará-lo durante muito tempo para entrar dentro dele. Ainda assim, dedicou alguns momentos a essa tarefa para se assegurar que não corria o risco de causar dor ao parceiro.

\- Haru… - Gemeu ao sentir o Alfa entrar nele e arrepiava-se também com a respiração do moreno contra a sua nuca.

\- Posso continuar? – Sussurrou.

\- Sim… - Assentiu. – Vamos, Alfa. Daqui a pouco ainda tens mais uma prova, portanto, tens que ser rápido.

\- Estou a tentar não magoar-te, Ryo. – Dizia, tentando controlar a respiração e os instintos que lhe diziam para ter menos calma.

Virando um pouco o rosto para que pudesse ver o rosto do moreno murmurou:

\- Quero que seja bem forte, Alfa. Que qualquer um que se aproxime de nós saiba que somos um do outro… deixa os teus instintos falarem mais alto. Quero sentir…ah! – Teve a boca coberta pela mão de Haru que começou uma sucessão de investidas contra o Ómega.

Mesmo que a funcionária não tivesse desconfiado de nada até ao momento, o Alfa tinha a certeza que àquela altura, teria ouvido qualquer coisa. Fossem os gemidos e gritos contra a mão de Haru que mantinha na boca do Ómega e a outra apoiava-se no ombro dele, ou possivelmente também estaria a ouvir o som originado do contacto dos corpos que acabava também por empurrar a mesa contra a parede.

Haru também tentava controlar os próprios gemidos, mas não era fácil sobretudo quando se sentiu perto do clímax e uma das mãos do Ryo tentar tocá-lo. O Ómega dividia-se entre tentar apoiar-se na mesa e puxar o Alfa para mais perto, tentando passar-lhe um pedido implícito. Esse pedido que o moreno entendeu mesmo com a voz abafada contra a mão dele e que ia ao encontro dos instintos dele, que deixaram o êxtase abater-se sobre ele quando realizou o desejo de ambos.

\- Hum, Ómega… - Murmurou, roçando o nariz contra a nuca de Ryo. – Agora tens o meu cheiro tanto por fora como por dentro… só **meu**.

\- Só teu, Alfa… sou só teu. – Respondeu, sentindo-se bastante saciado.

Após alguns momentos ainda bem próximos, Haru distanciou-se e logo ajudou o Ómega a apoiar-se, visto que tinha as pernas um pouco trémulas. Sentou-o sobre a mesa e Ryo sorriu, apontando para o saco desportivo, onde o Alfa encontrou duas toalhas e outros produtos de higiene pessoal.

\- Sempre a pensar em tudo. – Comentou Haru, ajudando o parceiro a limpar-se enquanto este não deixava de sorrir com o cuidado do moreno.

\- Provavelmente, preferias um chuveiro. – Disse o Ómega divertido e recebeu um beijo curto do moreno.

\- Mais tarde. Para já, isto serve perfeitamente. – Assegurou. – Se bem que desta vez, o teu pai não vai ter grandes dúvidas do que andamos a fazer.

\- O meu pai devia levantar as mãos para o céu por ter um Alfa como tu como futuro genro. – Disse num tom divertido. – A menos que mudes de ideias e descubras que preferes alguma das tuas fãs.

\- Isso não vai acontecer. – Beijou novamente o Ómega e ajudou-o a descer da mesa para continuar a passar a toalha um pouco húmida.

\- E onde está a minha Marca, Haru? – Provocou ainda num tom divertido.

\- É cedo, Ryo. – Relembrou o Alfa mais uma vez. – Eu queria ter esperado mais antes de termos este tipo de relação.

\- Catorze não faz de mim uma criança, Haru. – Revirou os olhos, deixando o moreno acabar de passar a toalha e em seguida, passou-lhe uns calções limpos que também havia na mala desportiva.

\- Sei que não, mas teria esperado mais um pouco se não me tivesses provocado tanto. Já cedi nisto, portanto, quanto à questão da Marca pelo menos, vamos esperar mais um pouco, ok? – Pediu, sacudindo a t-shirt antes de vestir.

\- Pronto, pronto. Vou tentar ser menos irresistível. – Brincou e Haru riu um pouco, abanando a cabeça. – De qualquer das formas, como tenho sempre as tuas feromonas em mim é como se estivesse sempre marcado.

\- Exatamente. – Continuava a vestir-se. – Podemos levar as coisas com calma ou pelo menos, tentar…

Ouviu Ryo rir novamente e Haru sabia que não seria fácil resistir à tentação de marcar o Ómega. Afinal de contas, aquela não era a primeira vez que se envolviam daquela forma. A primeira vez tinha sido há algumas semanas atrás e isto após meses de resistência da parte dele após iniciarem o namoro. Os beijos inocentes do início depressa evoluíam para momentos bem quentes de beijos mais molhados e carícias mais atrevidas, mas que durante meses Haru conseguiu resistir que passassem para algo além disso. Porém, com Ryo a transformar sessões de estudo ou de cinema na casa dele em trocas de carícias e beijos pouco ou nada inocentes, tornou-se impossível resistir ao evoluir dos acontecimentos. Perdeu a conta das vezes que o Ómega se sentava sobre ele na cama e movia os quadris de uma forma insinuante. Era inevitável que algum dia acabasse por reagir de outra forma e isso aconteceu há umas semanas atrás e desde então, a ânsia de se marcarem também parecia ter ficado mais intensa.

Haru só esperava ser um pouco mais resistente do que algum meses antes de marcar o Ómega. Não por falta de vontade, mas porque começava a ficar um pouco cansado de escutar os discursos de Jean sobre a destruição da inocência do filho, caminhos de perdição, entre outras coisas que optava por nem sequer ouvir.

\- Vamos voltar. – Disse Haru, depois de ajudar Ryo a arrumar as coisas na mala desportiva. O Ómega tinha mudado de roupa e vendo o moreno de costas, saltou para as costas dele e apanhado um pouco desprevenido, o Alfa ainda assim, conseguiu segurar no outro pelas pernas. – O que estás a fazer?

\- Sabia que não me deixavas cair. – Roçou o nariz contra os cabelos castanhos. – Podes levar-me. Ainda não sinto bem as pernas.

\- Como se eu conseguisse dizer que não. – Suspirou e pegou também na mala desportiva com alguma habilidade e saíram assim do andar restrito. Ao passar pela entrada da biblioteca, Haru arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver Clara, a bibliotecária, a limpar o nariz por onde aparentemente tinha sangrado.

\- Ela estava bem, Haru. – Dizia Ryo divertido com a preocupação do parceiro enquanto regressavam para o local, onde decorriam as competições desportivas. – Podes colocar-me no chão. Vou deixar a mala no balneário e volto já.

Haru abaixou-se para deixar o Ómega sair das suas costas e recebeu mais um beijo curto antes de Ryo distanciar-se até aos balneários. Esperou pouco tempo antes que voltasse, sorridente como sempre.

\- O pai está à tua procura. – Era a voz de Ken que tinha um ar cansado, provavelmente por ter escutado mais uma vez o discurso sobre o dever de proteger o irmão das garras do mundo perverso.

\- Parece que vou ter que aparecer na frente dele para que acredite que não fui raptado. – Disse Ryo bastante divertido. – Esquece a vigilância, Ken. Vai ter com a tua namorada.

\- Acho que vou desligar o telemóvel. – Comentou o Alfa, olhando tanto para o irmão como para Haru. – Definitivamente, vou desligar o telemóvel. Ele vai sentir o cheiro das feromonas e eu não quero envolver-me na confusão.

\- Sem problemas, eu trato do assunto. – Respondeu Haru.

\- Boa sorte com isso. – Disse Ken antes de ir na direção do edifício da escola.

Assim que começaram a chegar às bancadas, onde a respetiva família e amigos da família se encontravam, os dois puderam testemunhar a transição de alívio para absoluto horror, choque e fúria no rosto de Jean. Se das últimas vezes, o Alfa teve dúvidas do que poderia estar a acontecer entre os dois, desta vez era impossível não notar as feromonas dos dois adolescentes. O aroma forte entre eles naquela intensidade, só poderia significar uma coisa.

\- Tu, seu… - Ia avançar na direção do jovem de olhos diferentes e tanto Eren como Levi sabiam como aquilo iria acabar, caso ele se aproximasse demasiado. Felizmente para Jean, Ryo colocou-se na frente.

\- A sério, pai? Será que podes parar por cinco minutos? – Olhou para Haru. – Deixas-me falar primeiro? – Viu o parceiro assentir.

\- Vou levar os miúdos ali para ver uma coisas, pode ser? – Ofereceu-se Connie e tanto Satoshi como Takeo receberam um aceno positivo dos pais, que agradeceram a sugestão do amigo dado que pressentiam que a conversa poderia não ser tão própria para que os pequenos escutassem.

\- Ó, isto vai ser muito bom. – Comentou Ymir interessada e Christa sorria igualmente divertida.

\- Concordo. – Dizia Reiner divertido e recebeu uma cotovelada de Bertholdt.

\- Ele abusou de ti!

\- Ele é meu namorado, pai. Nós já falámos sobre isto antes. – Argumentou o Ómega.

\- Tens catorze anos, Ryo! Ele está a aproveit…

\- Não, não está a aproveitar-se de mim! – Cortou Ryo irritado, surpreendendo a maioria dos presentes que não estava habituado a ver o Ómega assim. – Devias estar contente por estar com um Alfa que se preocupa tanto comigo e que cuida de mim. Em vez disso, passas o tempo todo a falar dele como se fosse um demónio qualquer do qual tenho que manter distância. Fica sabendo que não foi ele que me obrigou a nada, aliás fui eu que o provoquei. Ele é tão certinho que provavelmente, iria querer esperar até que tivesse dezasseis ou dezoito. Sinceramente, não vejo razão para esperar tanto.

\- Estás a ouvir o que nosso filho está a dizer?! – Perguntava Jean totalmente chocado.

\- Isto é mesmo muito bom. – Dizia Ymir. – Já dizia que o Ryo era bem menos inocente do que o Jean pensava.

\- Se fosse um Alfa e tivesse um Ómega assim a provocar-me, também não iria resistir muito tempo. – Admitiu Annie pensativa.

\- É verdade, o Ryo é uma fofura. – Concordou Christa.

\- O papá Marco já sabia. – Continuou Ryo. – Precisava de falar com alguém normal que não me falasse em convento e demónios, quando referia a palavra namorado. Além disso, queria tomar todas as precauções para poder continuar a estudar, formar-me e só então, pensar em ter família. Não sou tão inocente ou incapaz de pensar por mim mesmo, pai.

\- Tu sabias disto?! – Perguntou Jean indignado.

\- Claro que sabia. – Disse Marco num tom cansado. – Um de nós tinha que aconselhar o nosso filho.

\- Não me sinto assim com nenhum outro Alfa e tu devias ficar contente. – Reafirmou Ryo, voltando para o lado de Haru que colocou o braço em torno da cintura do Ómega.

\- Como já disse antes, nunca faria mal ao teu filho, tio Jean. Prometi que o respeitaria e estaria sempre ao lado dele para protegê-lo. Assim como ele não quer outro Alfa, eu não tenho qualquer interesse em outros Ómegas.

Eren olhou para o esposo que diante dessas palavras lhe pareceu bastante absorto. Reconhecia aquela expressão distante por já a ter testemunhado em ocasiões anteriores. Não era frequente e não quis despertá-lo daquele transe, certo de que estaria a ver qualquer coisa invisível aos olhos dos restantes.

Vendo a forma próxima como os adolescentes estavam e as palavras que diziam, mais uma vez Levi experienciou um daquelas visões. Daquelas que lhe permitiam ver fragmentos de um futuro um pouco distante. O mesmo aconteceu quando Igor foi a casa dele, desta vez na qualidade de namorado de Misaki e nessa ocasião, enquanto escutava as palavras do jovem Alfa, pôde ver alguns fragmentos do futuro. Esses mostraram-lhe a filha sentada no mesmo sofá que se encontrava no presente, mas com o parceiro ao lado a acariciar a barriga dela num gesto de carinho. Os dois com alianças no dedo e as imagens intercalavam-se com imagens dela a viver maioritariamente em Sina, onde se encontrava o palácio que iria ocupar dentro de alguns anos.

Assim como viu essas coisas nessa ocasião, agora via o filho diante da porta de um consultório médico. Não na qualidade de paciente, mas com a indumentária que lhe dizia que ele chegaria a formar-se em medicina, assim como já tinha afirmado em casa. Parado diante dessa porta conversava com Ryo. Havia alianças nos dedos dos dois e a mesma aura que viu em Misaki e Igor na ocasião anterior.

Parceiros perfeitos.

\- Levi? – Chamou Eren discretamente e ao ver o Ómega olhar para ele. – O que foi que viste? Alguma coisa de errado?

\- Não, nada de mau. Apenas que o Jean vai ter que habituar-se à ideia.

\- Parceiros perfeitos? – Arriscou perguntar.

\- Sim, parceiros perfeitos. – Confirmou.

\- Preciso de uma cerveja, duas talvez. – Dizia Jean ainda em choque pelo que tinha escutado.

* * *

\- Nem pareceu teu esquecer que esta era a semana em que devias tirar alguns dias. – Comentou Eren, vendo o parceiro seguir atrás dele com um ar cada vez mais ausente e com feromonas cada vez mais apelativas. – Queres que te ajude?

\- Consigo andar. – Respondeu com a respiração alterada. – _Puta_ que pariu… que calor… devia ter tomado os supressores outra vez.

\- Não podes abusar deles, mas se tivéssemos combinado melhor não estarias assim. Podia ter tirado o dia mais cedo e já estaríamos apenas os dois.

\- Tenho que ser sempre eu a lembrar-me de tudo! – Disse o Ómega irritado.

Eren encolheu-se ligeiramente com a acusação. Era verdade que também podia e devia ter estado mais atento. Porém, sempre dava por si a depender da capacidade de organização e responsabilidade do parceiro. Não que Eren se considerasse um caso perdido, dado que viver com Levi debaixo do mesmo teto, exigiu que melhorasse bastante vários aspetos dos quais não se orgulhava no passado. Ainda assim, Levi continuava a possuir a espantosa capacidade de conciliar várias coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Só que nem mesmo o Ómega estava acima da perfeição. Era falível como os outros e entre os trabalhos como uma das figuras mais importantes do exército, uma sucessão de concertos que se aliaram ao primeiro ano na escola de Satoshi e Takeo, colocaram o Ómega num estado em que se esquecia dele mesmo.

Misaki passou a viver na residência de estudantes em Sina, onde estava a tirar o curso pretendido na Universidade. Visitava-os sobretudo aos fins-de-semana. Para surpresa geral, Haru não seguiu a irmã para a mesma Universidade. Preferiu ficar na recém-aberta Universidade em Maria que antes não existia. Quem quisesse cursos superiores sempre teriam que ir para Rose ou Sina.

Contudo, há cerca de três anos existia também uma Universidade em Maria que ia conquistando o seu lugar, transmitindo igualmente os conhecimentos necessários aos estudantes. Embora muitos ainda pudessem preferir a experiência e história com décadas da Universidade de Sina.

Haru entrou em Medicina e como a Universidade não era distante, continuava a viver com os pais e os irmãos. Dessa forma, também pretendia continuar a ajudar em casa, permanecer perto da família e claro, também de Ryo que agora passaria os seus últimos dois anos na escola sem a presença habitual do namorado.

Sendo o primeiro ano de Haru na Universidade, as duas primeiras semanas repletas com assuntos relacionados com essa nova etapa da sua vida. Isso originou alguma ausência em casa e coincidiu com o início das aulas dos irmãos e com uma semana bastante atarefada dos pais.

\- Será que devíamos ter deixado do Satoshi e o Takeo? O Haru também devia aproveitar para se divertir.

Eren sorriu ao escutar aquelas palavras que mais uma vez demonstravam preocupação pelos filhos e não com ele mesmo, que se encontrava a fazer um grande esforço para caminhar.

Devido às circunstâncias atuais, Haru em vez de ir passar um fim-de-semana só com Ryo, ofereceu-se para ficar com os irmãos. Tanto Carla como Layla ainda se ofereceram para ficar com os pequenos, mas o Alfa insistiu em passar tempo com os irmãos, dado que não lhes tinha dado tanta atenção depois de ter começado as aulas na faculdade. Além disso, nada impedia Ryo de juntar-se a ele.

No entanto, Eren sabia que a mãe ou a sogra iriam ficar com os netos mais alguns dias. Principalmente se tivesse em conta que os ciclos do parceiro nunca terminavam antes de pelo menos 4 ou 5 dias bem intensos, exceto em caso específicos. Ainda se recordava do arrepio que sentiu quando o Ómega apareceu no seu consultório e quase arrancou a bata que levava na altura. Disse ter esquecido de ter atenção aos dias e que precisavam de sair nas próximas horas antes que fosse impossível manter uma conversa com ele.

Ainda se envolveram pelo duas vezes antes de conseguirem sair de casa a caminho da pequena casa que tinham num meio mais isolado. Essa que utilizavam sempre que precisassem de momentos a sós, como era aquele caso.

\- Podes ir refrescar-te um pouco e eu arrumo as cois… - Ia dizer Eren, mas ao olhar para o parceiro, viu que este tinha deixado a mochila no chão e abria a camisa.

\- Depois, arrumas depois. – Dizia ao mesmo tempo que se desfazia das próprias roupas e acercava-se ao parceiro, começando a fazer-lhe o mesmo. – Não posso mesmo esperar mais, Eren.

\- Ok… - Deixou a mala que levava na mão no chão e em seguida, foi sendo guiado pelo Ómega até se sentar no pequeno sofá que havia na sala. Em seguida, o parceiro sentou-se sobre as pernas dele. – Não queres que te leve para o quarto? – Recebeu um beijo demorado do Ómega.

\- Depois, não posso esperar mais. – Dizia, beijando o rosto e descendo até alcançar o pescoço do moreno que inclinava a cabeça para facilitar o acesso. – Alfa… - Distanciou-se o suficiente para puxar as calças do moreno que mais uma vez, se limitou a colaborar. Sabia que depois o parceiro gostava que se mostrasse mais dominante, mas como além das feromonas irresistíveis notava também cansaço, queria que começasse a ser Levi a marcar o ritmo das coisas.

Por ter esperado bastante até chegarem ali, bastaram poucos beijos para que o Ómega estivesse mais do que preparado para acomodá-lo. Portanto, em pouco tempo, Levi estava sentado novamente sobre ele e a gemer perto da orelha dele enquanto movia os quadris.

A certa altura, Eren agarrou nos cabelos negros para reposicionar o rosto do parceiro e beijá-lo. Arrepiava-o sentir o Ómega gemer contra a boca dele, arranhá-lo nos ombros e nas vezes que separavam os lábios, chamar pelo nome dele. Estava mais do que perdido na luxúria e o moreno não se cansava de vê-lo daquela forma e de percorrer aquele corpo com as mãos. O passar dos anos não parecia ter qualquer efeito negativo no parceiro, aliás parecia torná-lo cada vez mais atraente e apelativo.

Sentindo que ambos chegavam ao primeiro de vários momentos de êxtase que teriam nos próximos dias, Eren mordeu sobre a Marca e ouviu com satisfação ao gemido alto do parceiro ao que se seguiu o dele.

\- Estás bem? – Acariciava as costas do parceiro que ainda permanecia encostado a dele.

\- Hum, hum… - Murmurou sem se afastar do moreno.

\- Podes dormir, se quiseres. Devias descansar antes que voltes a sentir vontade de…

\- Eu sei… desculpa, Eren.

\- Desculpar-te pelo quê? – Perguntou preocupado e distanciou um pouco Levi para olhá-lo nos olhos.

\- Por ter falado daquela forma quando vínhamos a caminho e também porque é verdade que devia ter mais cuidado para não perder a noção dos dias e… - Foi interrompido por um beijo.

\- Estamos juntos. É suposto fazermos estas coisas juntos, mas é normal que uma vez ou outra nem tudo seja perfeito. Não tens que te desculpar, ok? – Beijou-o novamente. – Eu amo-te, Levi.

\- Também te amo, Eren… - Murmurou, abraçando-o e deixando o corpo mole contra o Alfa. – Acho que preciso descansar um pouco.

\- Shh, dorme. Quando acordares, já vais estar na cama e pronto para outra ronda. – Disse num tom mais divertido.

\- Alfa pervertido… - Sussurrou com um tom ensonado.

Era a segunda noite que passavam juntos e após longas sessões bem quentes, estando os dois bem saciados, o moreno decidiu dormir um pouco mais do que era o normal nas últimas horas. Porém, não esperava acordar com a voz de Levi um pouco baixa com certeza com cuidado para não o acordar, mas em vez de estar deitado na cama, estava na sala. O que não era o que esperava, dado que que sempre deixava o Ómega bastante esgotado e desde que tinham chegado, desde refeições à higiene pessoal tinha sido o Alfa a ocupar-se da maioria dessas tarefas.

Passou a mão no rosto mais uma vez um pouco confuso e levantou-se da cama, vestindo uns calções que encontrou no chão antes de ir até à sala. Ouviu os últimos momentos da conversa.

\- Obrigado, Haru e já sabes, não os deixes deitar-se tarde e tu também não. Ok, vai lá. – Disse antes de despedir-se e olhar para o moreno. – Acordei-te?

\- Não. Estou surpreendido por estares acordado e… bom, coerente e não a pensar em saltar-me para cima. – Brincou.

Levi arqueou uma sobrancelha e ia responder, quando viu que estava a receber uma chamada. Atendeu sem olhar com receio de que fosse Haru a dizer-lhe que tinha acontecido alguma coisa, mas era uma das suas agentes.

\- Ah sim, eu sei. Bom, talvez na próxima semana? Preciso ver o meu horário de trabalho quando voltar para poder dar uma resposta mais certa.

"_É o segundo dia e já terminou o ciclo fértil?_", questionava-se o moreno.

Entretanto em casa, Haru acabava de colocar os irmãos na cama com a ajuda de Ryo. Ainda ficaram a conversar com os gémeos algum tempo até que decidiram deixar os dois sozinhos quase levados pelo sono. Regressaram à sala, onde o Alfa ligou a televisão e parou num dos canais em que passava um filme e o namorado sentou-se ao lado.

\- Ligou cedo. – Comentou Ryo. – Usualmente, quando sai assim demora dias até dar sinal de vida. É sempre o tio Eren que liga antes para ver se está tudo bem.

\- Pois, mas ele parecia-me bem.

Ryo abriu um sorriso e disse:

\- Um dia gostava de ter família. Uma grande família. Não tipo o tio Reiner e Berth, mas tipo a tua família.

\- Hum, quem sabe. – Murmurou Haru, beijando os cabelos do parceiro. – Temos muito tempo para pensar nisso.

* * *

Os olhos seguiam mais uma vez o movimento inconsciente do Ómega com heterocromia que retirava mais um pequeno bolo de uma taça servida como uma das sobremesas preparadas por Marco. O jantar em casa do amigo que incluía também Christa e Ymir tinha sido mais um momento de convívio entre os amigos. Os gémeos estavam a passar aquela noite com Carla e Kenny que prometeram levá-los um pequeno evento na cidade, Haru tinha saído com Ryo, Misaki só chegaria para visitar no dia seguinte e Ayame também estava de saída à noite com alguns amigos. O que originou um convite de Jean e Marco para que os amigos aparecessem em casa para um jantar.

\- Eu e não só, todos os que trabalha contigo, queriam que o Haru não tivesse abandonado totalmente a carreira dele como modelo. Além disso, ele tem uma voz muito boa. – Comentava Christa.

\- Ele há bastante tempo que sempre me dizia que queria medicina e nunca gostou de ser muito o centro das atenções, principalmente agora que está a firmar compromisso com o Ryo. – Continuava a comer o bolo e Eren tentava ignorar os olhares dos amigos. – Nem vale a pena olhares para mim assim, Jean, acho que todos sabíamos que eles não iam esperar até que o Ryo tivesse dezoito para ter a Marca. Aliás, assim até é melhor para que nenhum Alfa se aproxime dele agora que o Haru não está com ele na escola.

\- Em breve, teremos também casamento da Misaki. – Comentou Marco sorridente.

\- O Igor é um ótimo Alfa. – Complementou Christa. – Os dois são perfeitos um para o outro.

\- As novidades não param por aqui, não é? – Perguntou Ymir, recebendo uma cotovelada da parceira.

\- Não, não lhe batas Christa. – Manifestou-se Jean. – Vamos continuar a ignorar o tema que é óbvio para todos? – Olhou para Eren que lhe lançou um olhar de aviso, mas Jean ignorou e puxou a taça com os bolos antes que Levi retirasse outra.

\- Jean estás com vontade de perder alguma coisa? – Perguntou o moreno.

\- Põe a taça onde estava, Jean. – Disse Marco num tom de repreensão e o parceiro assim o fez, vendo o ar confuso de Levi.

\- O que foi? – Perguntou o Ómega com heterocromia. – Tenho a sensação que estão a olhar muito para mim desde que chegámos para jantar. – Viu o ar tenso do parceiro. – E tu também andas bastante estranho.

\- Talvez seja pelo teu apetite. – Disse Ymir com um sorriso divertido. – Sem problemas para vestir as roupas de sempre ultimamente?

\- O Jaeger não tem sido mais paranoico que o normal? – Provocou Jean. – Ele sabe exatamente do que estamos a falar e por incrível que pareça, acho que o trabalho e vida familiar ainda não te fez parar para pensar um bocadinho em sinais evidentes.

Levi deixou cair o pequeno bolo na mesa e levantou-se repentinamente da mesa.

\- Tu sabias…

\- Ah… nunca falhaste nos contracetivos e pensei que na última vez que estivemos juntos, também estivesse tudo bem. – Disse nervosamente, pensando como ao longo dos últimos três meses tentou ignorar os sinais cada vez mais evidentes. Aliás, o sinal mais evidente tinha sido o término do ciclo logo no segundo dia, mas o moreno pensou que ainda pudesse ser um equívoco, dado que Levi não se esquecia dessas coisas.

Porém, pelos vistos o parceiro estava mais sobrecarregado do que pensava e subtilmente foi tentando interferir mais e ajudá-lo mais.

\- _Puta_ que pariu, eu… - Viu a sala rodar à sua volta e só se lembrava da voz do parceiro e dos amigos, antes de tudo apagar-se.

Algum tempo depois, ouvia as vozes mais distantes dos amigos e ao abrir os olhos, encontrou os orbes verdes e um sorriso aliviado do moreno. Este acariciava-lhe o rosto.

\- Estás bem, meu amor? Estás a sentir alguma coisa?

\- Estou bem… - Murmurou, vendo que entretanto o tinha trazido até à sala onde se encontrava deitado no sofá. Colocou o braço sobre os olhos. – Não acredito nisto…

\- Eu é que não acredito como não reparaste mais cedo. – Ouviu Jean comentar. – Ele está mesmo bem? Ou queres que chame alguém?

\- Não, não é preciso. – Disse Eren, verificando a pulsação do parceiro e também pelas feromonas, concluindo que se tratava de um desmaio normal tendo em conta as circunstâncias.

\- Ficaram com ciúmes da família do Reiner e do Berth? – Perguntou Ymir divertida.

\- A sério, parem. Ele não precisa de mais provocações. – Falou Eren, vendo o Ómega sentar-se no sofá.

\- Não acredito que… - Ia dizer Levi, quando Eren colocou o dedo indicador sobre a boca dele e disse:

\- Nada de expressões culpadas, não podia ser mais feliz ao teu lado. Não estava nos planos, mas nunca fui tão feliz.

O Ómega corou um pouco.

\- E acabam por aqui? – Perguntou Christa divertida.

\- Ou ainda vão tentar competir com o Reiner e o Berth? – Provocou Jean.

\- Está calado, Jean. – Disse o casal em uníssono.

* * *

**-X-**

**FIM**


End file.
